Eterna Obsesión
by Ignem Flore
Summary: El mundo entero conoció y aceptó la muerte de tan grandiosa guerrera. Sin embargo, Ares se niega a permitir que el alma de ésta sucumba en el inframundo encargándose de que su amada princesa renazca de nuevo para así convertirla en su diosa.
1. De vuelta a sus manos

**Capítulo [1] **

* * *

><p><em>Al igual que tú, desde pequeña no me perdía para nada la grandiosa serie de Xena. De lo contrario, ¿por qué otra razón andarías en busca de fanfics sobre ella? ;) Y a pesar de los años, no le olvidamos. Grandioso, ¿no? Motivo por el cual realicé este fic de ella y también sobre su eterno acosador Ares. ¡Awww, es que su enfermizo e inestable amor siempre me fue sumamente atrayente!^-^' Por lo que este primer fanfic se lo dediqué a ellos dos. Sólo espero que sea de su agrado. Aceptaré críticas buenas como cargadas con tomates. Cualquier review será de suma importancia para mí.<em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**De vuelta a sus manos**

La mañana estaba en toda su plenitud y ella en toda confianza en sí misma y en el medio que le rodeaba. Caminaba con seguros pasos sobre un suelo rocoso con escasos matorrales que la conducían a una pendiente inclinada. Ahí debía de realizar numerosas escaladas si quería llegar a donde se había propuesto. Antes rondaba por aquellos peligrosos riscos en compañía de su mejor amiga. Pero la vida de una amazona siempre implicaba mortales riesgos en las continuas batallas que se realizaban. Por lo que muerta la que por muchos años vio como la hermana que nunca tuvo, no le quedaba de otra que rondar por la vida acompañada de la soledad. Porque aunque en cada llegada a su clan sus otras compañeras le recibieran alegremente, ella siempre se sentía completamente sola. Creyendo que así sería hasta el día de su muerte.

En dos ocasiones le habían propuesto que fuera la líder de su tribu y las dos veces se había rehusado. Decía que siempre estaría dispuesta a servir a su hermandad tanto en la paz como en la guerra pero que su lugar no era el de una reina, sino el de una propia guerrera. Todas le decían que eso siempre sería una amazona, una guerrera. Y ella comentaba que sí, pero que ella era una guerrera que siempre estaría al servicio de su pueblo pero desde una posición baja y desapercibida. Claramente, lo menos que pudo lograr es que fuese ignorada o dada como una más pues sus talentos en la espada era símbolo de admiración.

Las razones por las que andaba por aquellos terrenos riscosos eran las mismas que las de años atrás. Ella era la única que conocía a la perfección aquellas montañosas y frías zonas a parte de su fallecida amiga. Y la única que se desenvolvía en las escaladas. Cada vez que acudía a ese lugar en busca de unas potentes hierbas medicinales, la recordaba como si la tuviese a su lado. Ya habían transcurrido unos dos años desde que la perdió en una guerra. De haber estado ella ahí, seguramente su amiga estaría con vida aunque hubiese tenido que dar la suya a cambio. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Mucho menos intervenir en el pasado. Cuando la guerra se dio, ella se encontraba muy lejos como para acudir a ésta, así que de nada valía reprocharse. Nada más le quedaba luchar con el recuerdo de ésa que vio como una hermana hasta que llegase el día en que ambas se encontrasen en el plano espiritual en donde arribaban todas las amazonas muertas.

Años atrás, prefería demorar su llegada a la tribu para pasar unos días con ella, su amiga del alma, e instruirla en las técnicas de combate y caza. Diciéndole su querida compañera que a veces se sorprendía que ella hiciera cosas no comunes de una amazona y no perdía ocasión para recordárselo. Ella le sonreía diciendo que qué se le iba a hacer y la otra le contestaba que por eso la había elegido como su mejor amiga, por lo especial que era entre las otras. Ante todos, su muerte la había superado. Sus compañeras pensaban que el gran coraje con el que siempre batallaba era producto de esa superación interna y que lo hacía en el nombre de la que una vez vio como una hermana de sangre. Fueron numerosas batallas las que dirigió y ganó desde entonces. Muchos pueblos la reconocían como una reina amazónica pero al finar de cada combate ella se encargaba de negarlo diciendo que sólo era una servidora de su clan y de su verdadera reina.

¿Qué más daba pensar en esas cosas ahora? Lo que realmente debía hacer era despejarse porque lo más probable es que cuando llegase a casa le esperase la noticia de una nueva batalla. En donde ella entonces descargaría la furia que sentía contra la vida misma y contra los dioses por haberle arrebatado al único ser que había amado en la tierra. Y lo peor de todo es que sentía que su pérdida era doble. Que en vez de irse una amiga, se le habían ido dos. Tal confusión se la explicaba pensando que debía ser porque siempre la valoró como una hermana.

Continuando con su paso, y alcanzada al fin la altura donde nacían las hierbas, se dedicó a llenar un bolso de cuero con toda la cantidad de estas plantas medicinales que se le fuese posible llevar. Ya estaba dispuesta a emprender la marcha teniendo en mente que pocas horas de sueño tendría por alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquellas montañas y del propio recuerdo de su amiga; cuando algo le hizo levantar la alerta.

Escuchó un movimiento entre las hierbas y se sorprendió al ver a un joven que probablemente no sobrepasaba la edad de unos quince o dieciséis años. Desenvainó su espada al instante y le amenazó con el carácter de una amazona. Nunca antes se había topado con alguien en aquellas montañas y mucho menos en el pico en donde crecían las hierbas curativas que su clan tanto valoraba. Por tradición solamente dos amazonas sabiamente elegidas debían de encargarse de recolectar las hierbas ya que éstas habían sido cedidas por la diosa Artemisa. Quién acordó con las primeras amazonas que únicamente les permitiría la obtención de las hierbas si dos amigas unidas como hermanas venían por ellas. Y que si una de ellas quedaba sola por la muerte o desaparición de su compañera, ésta debía de continuar con su tarea hasta que se eligieran a una nueva pareja a la que se le designaría esa labor. Pero antes, la restante se encargaría de acompañarlas en su primer viaje para mostrarle el camino, y luego no volvería a pisar el terreno sagrado pues la labor ya no le correspondía.

Lo menos que se esperaba ese día es que se topara con alguien completamente desconocido. Lo único que había deseado era cumplir con su deber para siempre y luego prepararse para su regreso teniendo en cuenta que era la última vez que subiría a aquellas montañas como una buscadora de hierbas, y la penúltima que lo haría como una amazona. Pues después de dos años, al fin fueron elegidas las dos compañeras que ella instruiría en su última visita a ese escarpado monte. Ahora, en cambio… ¿Qué importaba lo que tenía o no planeado? Si la presencia de aquel joven le hizo sacar todo su espíritu guerrero y atacarlo en cuanto éste pretendiera hacer lo mismo con ella.

En otras circunstancias le hubiera dado muerte inmediata. El mero hecho de ser un hombre le condenaba. Pero ella no se encontraba en medio de una batalla, ni tampoco el joven se encontraba en territorio de las amazonas por lo que no realizó movimiento alguno en su contra. Esperó a que fuese el muchacho el que le indicara la manera en la que ella debía de actuar y así tener una justificación de sus actos. Pues aunque se lo negase a su persona, cada vez que asesinaba en nombre de su clan, una parte de ella se reprochaba pues sabía que una vez se corrigió a sí misma. ¿Una vez? ¿A qué tiempo se refería? Si toda su vida siempre fue una amazona. Nació de una amazona que a su vez nació de otra. Se crió como una amazona y peleaba como tal. Lo mejor sería abandonar esas montañas cuanto antes pues pensaba que las alturas comenzaban a volverse en su contra.

―Sígame ―le pidió el joven tendiéndole una mano para que subiera con él por lo que quedaba de escalar. Ella sabía que tras llegar a la cima solo se toparían con una punta limitada en la que apenas podrían mantenerse ambos de pie así que se quedó extrañada. Aunque no más que aquél joven se le dirigiera a sabiendas de lo que ella era, una amazona. La única manera de excusarlo es que fuera de tierras más allá del mar o de unas montañas que cruzaban de norte a sur demarcando fronteras impenetrables siglos tras siglos―. Ahora ―habló con tono más de una orden que de petición.

―¿Quién eres y por qué de hacerlo? ―preguntó casi en un rugido la amazona pues ningún hombre, y mucho menos un niño, le daba órdenes a una guerra como ella.

―No soy yo quién debe contestarte tus preguntas, amazona. Solo sigo órdenes de mi señor y por eso te insisto en que me sigas hasta la cima.

―Pues lamento decirte que me niego a acompañarte muchachito ―le dejó saber la referida con una sonrisa cortada pues le sorprendía la insensata insistencia de aquel completo desconocido―. Además, no hay nada en la cima más que un puntiagudo pico en el que seguro te matarás si subes, facilitándome así mi trabajo si me sigues fastidiando ―añadió la guerrera pensando en que si mataba aquel joven podía desatar la furia de Artemisa por manchar unas tierras consagradas a ella con sangre humana.

―Y yo lamento ser la causa de la siguiente furia que tendrás, mujer.

―¿Siguiente furia? No sabes ni lo que dices, mocoso. ¿Por qué no mejor te me desvaneces de mi vista y… ―No llegó a terminar sus palabras ya que sin que pudiera explicarse cómo, aquel joven saltó desde las rocas a su frente, le arrebató el bolso de hierbas que aún tenia sobre el suelo y salió en la huída con éste montaña arriba.

―¡Maldito escuincle! De esta no te salvas ―aseguró con esa predicha furia mientras le seguía el paso escalada tras escalada―. Tienes que estar completamente demente para presentarte ante una amazona totalmente desarmado y mucho más para atreverte a robarle de la manera tan estúpida como la que has hecho. ¡No tendrás escapatoria! Ya te dije que no hay a donde ir allá arriba. Pero considérate con suerte muchacho, no seré yo quien te mate, sino las filosas rocas que te esperen abajo ―le aseguró teniendo en mente que lo empujaría montaña abajo por su gran atrevimiento.

Lo que no supo es que aquel lugar no estaría como ella le recordaba años atrás cuando era casi una niña. Seguramente al quedarse perpleja con lo visto, es que la volvieron a tomar por desprevenida. Terminando de escalar, sí se había topado con el pico que siempre recordaba, pero también con un suelo completamente plano con esculpidas figuras mitológicas, columnas griegas de mármol, y lo más extraño, un templo perfectamente edificado. Parpadeó jurando que estaba soñando y que todo era producto de la altura. Ahí apenas los rayos del sol llegaban por lo que todo se mantenía entre nieblas con unos tonos grisáceos y violáceos acompañados de uno naranja que se apoderaba del cielo. Pensó que lo más probable era que se había caído en medio de la escalada y que ahora se encontraba viendo al Olimpo una vez muerta.

―No intentes nada o entonces sí que pasarás a dar un paseo por el Olimpo y luego por el inframundo de Hades por segunda vez en tu existencia ―se le dirigió una voz de un segundo desconocido que ahora resultaba ser un hombre que también le acababa de tomar por sorpresa.

«¿Segunda vez?», pensó en sus adentros las palabras de su opresor sin comprender mientras éste la sujetaba por uno de sus brazos a tiempo que con la otra mano se dedicaba a hincarle una daga en su descubierto cuello.

―Es un verdadero placer verte de nuevo, Xena.

Ante su nombramiento, la amazona no lograba entender de dónde demonios había salido tan extraño sujeto y mucho menos por qué la nombraba con un nombre que no le correspondía. O al menos eso ella pensaba.

―¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO BASTARDO! ―gritó con la furia más reveladora que le fue posible tener al intentar soltarse de su recién aparecido enemigo―. No sé quién diablos eres y ni por qué me confundes. ―Sin medir las consecuencias se atrevió a agredir al hombre pese que éste le ganaba en posición ya que se encontraba agachado al borde del risco con un arma en la mano y ella se encontraba colgando en las alturas y con sus dos manos fuertemente agarradas de las piedras como para no poder hacer uso de su espada.

―Siempre tan agresiva, Xena ―le describió entre risas el que ahora se mostraba como un oponente mortal que si quería, podía patearla desde donde se encontraba para brindarle una muerte segura―. Esa es una de las características que siempre me fascinó de ti, tu furia, tu calor en la batalla, tu seductora imagen e inteligencia, y sobre todo, tu indomabilidad ―le habló como si en el pasado ya le conociese―. Nunca fuiste de nadie, tú solo fuiste la ama de ti misma. ¡Libre como un águila en el cielo!

Si algo no había logrado comprender en su vida lo eran las palabras de aquel recién aparecido enemigo a quien tomó como un sendo maniático que pronto le mataría si no se apresuraba hacerlo ella primero. Por eso hizo acoplo de todas su fuerzas en su brazo derecho para mantenerse sujetada de unas rocas en aquel risco, y con el izquierdo desenvainó la espada que colgaba de su cinto. Mientras aquel hombre lanzaba enloquecidas carcajadas al rojizo cielo que a ambos les cubría, levantó la filosa hoja de dicha espada y la movió en contra de su oponente con el fin de herirle gravemente en una de sus piernas. Para su sorpresa, el hombre fue sumamente más rápido que ella ya que en menos de un segundo logró agacharse ante su presencia y poner su antebrazo entre su cuerpo y el filo cortante. Los azules ojos de la amazona se abrieron como un mar de claras aguas ante la imagen que tenía de frente. Pues sin que pudiese explicárselo, aquel hombre había parado el ataque con su propia carne sin que esta sufriera la menor laceración al respecto. Era como si fuese de piedra.

―Me parece que por el momento no te encuentras en condiciones de captar una sola palabra de lo que pueda decirte, querida. Esperando que después de esto, recuerdes el dios que era ―le dijo con una elegancia no propia del siguiente acto que tuvo con ella pero si a la par con su maliciosa sonrisa. Tomándola tortuosamente por sus oscuros cabellos para elevarla en los aires haciendo uso de un sólo brazo a tiempo que ella no podía hacer otra cosa que patalear para intentar zafarse. Disfrutando su poder, le dio unas sacudidas lanzándola contra una pared de piedra yaciente en aquel rocoso suelo que la amazona había jurado nunca haber visto después del pico del la montaña que para su desgracia ese día había escalado.

Tirada el en áspero suelo y sintiendo como la sangre chorreaba por su frente, la amazona intentó ponerse de pie pero apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Las pisadas de su agresor llegaron hasta su golpeado cuerpo, y cuando estas se hubieron detenido, se sintió morir allí mismo. Sin honor y deshonrando por completo a su clan de amazonas. Ninguna de sus compañeras así lo vería, pero ella creía que la auto dureza te garantizaba un poco más de vida. Allí en el suelo, comprendió que en cierto sentido, se había equivocado.

…

Tendida en un frío y pulido piso con lozas de mármol, la inconsciente amazona se encontraba siendo el único punto de atención de dos oliváceos ojos que vorazmente lograban penetrarle hasta el alma. Y una vez allí, la mente de su portador se maldecía una y otra vez porque pese a ser quién era, jamás había logrado poseer como hubiese deseado tal tesoro invaluable que para él y muchos otros representaba. Él observaba con total deleite la respiración de aquella guerrera, contemplando cada subida y baja de su plano vientre y su cubierto y algo apretados pechos. Posando su mirada en esta característica región femenina, se sonreía una y otra vez al felicitarse a sí mismo por todo lo que hasta el momento había logrado. En donde para volver a tener frente a su presencia aquella deseada mujer, prácticamente había tenido que vender su inmortalidad y divinidad al mismísimo Hades. Si no hubiese manejado bien las cartas sobre la mesa, habría perdido un juego que le costaba como consecuencia el destierro definitivo del Olimpo y la convivencia con los hombres hasta el fín de sus días. Y todo y gracias por haber amado como nuca a una mortal que una y otra vez se atrevió a rechazarle e írsele en contra.

Con el alma y el cuerpo de su reconocida Xena a apenas unos escasos pies de distancia, se sentía triunfante pues tras un arduo trabajo, ya casi tenía en sus manos la gloria eterna. Nada parecía haber salido mal. Ni siquiera la misma Xena que tenía delante. Durante la primera vida de ésta siempre se les estuvo presentando e interviniendo lo más frecuente posible. Ahora en la segunda, había entendido que abstenerse a un tercer plano en el que sólo podía observar y esperar con suerte que a quienes hubo de manipular, sus órdenes cumplieran. Quería que la Xena que él una vez conoció, jamás dejase de existir. Por eso logró que resurgiera tras un nuevo nacimiento. En todo momento estuvo al lado de la que algún día llegaría a ser la forjada guerrera que amó, odió y volvió amar en una inestabilidad que les llegó a sorprender a ambos. Y gracias a él, la Xena que todos conocieron y que luego dieron por muerta, ahora se encontraba en su posesión.

Sin apartar aun sus ojos del pecho de la mujer, volvió a soltar una maliciosa sonrisa pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si él no interviniera un día en el que apenas aquella mujer era una recién nacida por segunda vez. Por lo general, muchas de las amazonas que se restringían únicamente al campo de la guerra, como las arqueras y espadistas, tenían un seno quemado o cortado. Y es que al nacer, sus madres o criadoras les quemaban siempre el pezón derecho con el fín de que se interrumpiera su crecimiento y se desarrollara mayor fuerza en el propio brazo derecho. Si ya estaban adultas a estas se les podía quemar de igual modo o cortar con el mismo fín. De este modo tendrían mayor facilidad en el manejo del arco y en los movimientos de la espada. Una antigua tradición ya raramente practicada desde hacían algunos dos siglos atrás, pero que en la últimas décadas había sido traída de regreso en ciertas infantes seleccionadas. Por lo que ante tal tradición del pasado, siempre se mantuvo alerta pues jamás permitiría que mutilaran el cuerpo que más deseaba tener en toda su inmortalidad.

Por eso se reía, porque de no haber enviado una engañosa señal ante la que hizo el papel de madre de su amada guerrera, a esas alturas ésta se encontraría sin un pecho y sabrán los otros dioses del Olimpo qué otra cosa más. No era que le iba a despreciar por que estuviese mutilada. En parte le desagradaba la idea de que así las cosas se dieran. Pero en realidad lo que le desagradaba era que su guerrera quedara marcada como una amazona. Cuando él mismo sabía que nunca lo había sido y que jamás lo sería.

Un moviendo de sus piernas le demostró que pronto se despertaría pues la incomodidad del duro suelo le haría buscar un mayor acomodo que el gustosamente estaría dispuesto a ofrecer. Le daría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance o lo que no lo estuviera también se lo daría. Después de todo, él era un dios y quería hacer de ella su diosa reina. La utilizaría para sus más anhelados y gloriosos propósitos y la presentaría antes otros dioses como el regalo ignorado, rechazado o temido que sólo él se había atrevido a aceptar. Estaba ansioso por vestirla con las más finas telas tejidas por la mismísima Aracné, convertida en araña por la diosa Atenea quién en su majestuoso trabajo soberbia hubo de ver.

Aunque por otro lado, no se podía negar así mismo que le fascinaba verla con su típica vestimenta de cuero. La cual estuvo compuesta por una falda de tal material de oscuro tono en hilachas para facilitar las corridas, y una especie de corsé de medias mangas del mismo dicho material cubierto por una delicada armadura que amordeaba su cintura y sus pechos. Si algo le excitaba más que nada era verla con esa vestimenta que dejaban en libertad sus largas y fuertes piernas tonificadas en cuyos pies siempre calzó unas altas botas de mencionado cuero.

Recordando como ésta cabalgaba salvajemente por los prados y bosques de los mortales, no pudo contenerse en acercarse desde su asiento al cuerpo de la guerrera y aproximar su mano a una de las piernas levantadas de ésta.

―Amo, el santuario está listo ―le informó su mortal sirviente justamente cuando éste comenzaba a adentrarse en su divino mundo en el que solamente se encontraba él y su adorada guerrera.

―¿Y el cielo? ―preguntó hastiado por lo oportuno de su sirviente.

―Gris como las cenizas de un pueblo después de la guerra, mi señor.

―Perfecto ―sonrió con total gozo pensando en lo que eso significaba.

Unos quejidos de la mujer que tirada en el piso tenía, le hicieron volver a concentrar su mirada en ella con una emoción interna por ver como ésta volvía a reaccionar ante su prepotente presencia.

―¿La matará o le dejará con vida, mi señor? ―se preocupó su sirviente teniendo como respuesta una sonrisa maliciosa de su amo.

―Parece que se me fue la mano contigo, querida ―le dijo el inmortal captor a la adolorida guerrera que al abrir los ojos no supo distinguir otra cosa que unas antorchas en lo alto de un muro―. He olvidado que pese a que eres la misma de años atrás, el mismo cuerpo, la misma alma y la misma furia, tu estadía con esas salvajes amazonas te debilitó tu potencia al amaestrarte como a una fiera. Y eso me encandece por dentro pues tú siempre fuiste tan indomable como las sirenas del mar, las quimeras de los barrancos o cualquier otra bestia que yazca en el inframundo de Hades. Claro, excepto por dos seres, una maldita mortal que te llevó a tú final desgracia ―contó con ira manteniendo su puño apretado―, y desde luego, un inmortal como yo ―se enorgulleció al saberse consciente de ello.

Allí en el piso, la amazona le escuchaba completamente desconcertada. Miraba a todos lados concluyendo que se encontraba en el interior del templo visto cuando subió hasta el pico de la montaña. Creía estar soñando pero el dolor producido por el golpe en su cabeza le era demasiado tortuoso como para no ser real. Reconoció al muchacho que la había llevado hasta las garras de aquel maldito hombre que no dejaba de mirarle como una fiera lo hace con su presa. Percatándose de que nada la apresaba. De que no se encontraba encadenada o atada de pies y manos. O eso pensaba.

Intentó en vanamente ponerse de pie dispuesta a atacar aunque fuese con las uñas a aquél que se reía gustosamente de ella. No haciendo más que elevar su torso con los brazos y sintió su cuerpo tan pesado que las fuerzas no le dieron para sostenerse y tuvo que tumbarse nuevamente al frío piso de grisáceo mármol. Era como si una fuerza tirara de ella, impidiéndole que tuviese voluntad sobre sí misma. Las risas de su captor comenzaban a ponerle algo nerviosa pues comprendía que se encontraba a merced de su suerte nuevamente. Tirada boca abajo hizo un esfuerzo por volver a levantarse pudiendo ver apenas que se encontraba en medio de un círculo dibujado con símbolos divinos y malditos causantes de producir una magia ejercedora de la involuntad en la que se encontraba.

―¿Quién creería que la guerrera de un siglo atrás sería aprisionada de la forma en la que se encuentra? ―preguntó para sí aquel inmortal hombre teniendo la atención de unos espantados ojos azules que les miraban incomprensiblemente―. ¡No me mires así, querida! ―le gritó de repente al tirarle por una de sus botas de piel y acercarla más hacia él―. Debido a la neblina que cubre tu mente no has de entender nada de lo que digo. Pero no te preocupes. Más pronto que temprano recordarás absolutamente todo y entonces se podrá decir que estaremos a la par uno al otro. Sin embargo ―añadió regresando aquella cínica sonrisa que ya le fastidiaba a la guerrera―, déjame disfrutar ese miedo que se encuentra en tu interior en estos momentos. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de provocártelo como lo he hecho ahora y creo que me merezco probar de tu sufrimiento, hermosa. ―Y dicho esto, se bajó de su asiento para compartir el frío piso con la mortal más hermosa que sus ojos jamás hubiesen visto. Tendió una de sus manos y la sobrepasó por las descubiertas piernas de la amazona sin tocarle aún. Siguió así hasta que al pasar por la rodilla decidió posar su mano en esa región. Un movimiento de rechazo por parte de la guerrera le excitó más de la cuenta pues sus deducciones de temor habían aceptado.

―¡No me toques, rata mugrienta! ―gritó alejando sus piernas del contacto de aquel cínico descarado que lo único que quería era envolverla en el terror para luego presentársele como su único salvador.

―Me parece, una vez más, que no podré complacerte, querida ―se lamentó falsamente de antemano mientras volvía a hacer lo que se le había prohibido. Esta vez corrió con su mano toda la pierna de la mujer, quien no se explicaba cómo era que ya no la podía mover, hasta la parte lateral de sus desnudos muslos. En esa región masajeó con aspereza la piel como si se tratase de la última mujer que tocase en su inmortal vida.

―¡Te dije que dejaras de tocarme, maldito infeliz! ―le reprimió sintiéndose tan impotente con su cuerpo tirado en el piso y él agachado sobre sus extremidades inferiores.

―Y ya yo te dije, querida, que se me es completamente imposible dejar de hacerlo. Si vemos bien, tú eres la única culpable por poseer tan infinita belleza acompañada de una fortaleza que tú misma te sorprenderás de que posees.

―¡Estás demente!

―Si querida, y tú de eso también eres culpable ―le acusó mientras regresaba a su labor. Esta vez quiso ir más allá y luego de recorrer de nuevo una de las esbeltas piernas de su amada, se detuvo en la parte media de los muslos en donde se fue adentrando bajo la falda. Una pieza de dos tachones en forma de picos unidos con una costura en las caderas y quedados sueltos de ahí en adelante para facilitar la movilidad―. Tu calidez representa una relajación total para mi mente y cuerpo, Xena.

―¡QUE NO SOY XENA! Lysia es mi nombre y… ¡No! ¡No te atrevas! ―se le reveló sintiendo las intenciones de su poseedor que ignoró su súplica disfrazada con un tono de orden y produjo su caricia en aquella zona encargada de demarcar la feminidad de una mujer. Allí hundió su mano hasta donde el cuero de la ropa bajo la falda de piel le hubo de permitir. Con sus dedos intentó adentrarse en nuevos caminos pero al encontrarse sumamente concentrado en la deidad hecha mortal que tenía bajo de sí, se le olvidó mantener la potencia del campo que limitaba sus fuerzas. Por lo que tan pronto como se percató de ello, la amazona le lanzó una fuerte patada mandándolo a los pies de su sirviente parado a unos cuatro metros de ella.

Sin perder más tiempo, la apresada se puso de pie queriendo encaminarse hacia lo que pensaba que era una salida cercana. Pero en cuanto dio las primeras zancadas, la fuerza anterior la detuvo dejándola pretificada en medio del templo. El dios se acercó a ella con el brazo de igual forma extendido y la mano articulada siendo él el productor de dicha fuerza que apresaba a la guerrera que masoquistamente amaba.

―¡Tienes que haberte vuelto completamente loca si piensas que puedes escaparte de un dios como yo, querida! ―le masculló con los dientes apretados en cuanto le dio alcance y la trajo hacia su pecho halándole por los alborotados cabellos.

Una vez la tuvo retenida e inmovilizada, le pareció que no tenía gracia si continuaba usando su poder divino con una mortal como aquella. Así que desvaneció la fuerza mental y sólo hizo uso de la física de su materializado cuerpo. Sintiendo que podía moverse, la guerrera luchó para zafarse del fuerte lazo que le amarraba pero solamente ganó quedarse sin aire por unos momentos a causa de la gran compresión que los brazos de su captor hacían contra su abdomen y pecho.

―¿Qué quieres de mí, abominación? ―preguntó dándose por vencida de una escapada ante tal prisión corporal.

―Lo que una vez estuviste dispuesta a darme. Lo que casi toqué con las yemas de mis dedos. Pero al final elegiste otro camino dejándome atrás como si yo hubiese sido uno más entre todos los mortales que te temían o aclamaban.

Sin escuchar nada más que la respiración de la mujer que retenía contra su cuerpo, usó una de sus manos para apartarle el cabello cortado de la frente, una pollina que siempre ocultaba la expresión de sus cejas confundiendo a quienes le mirasen. Después apartó el de sus hombros y cuello para comenzar a besar con pasión estas áreas descubiertas. A su paso solo dejaba una piel sonrojada acompañada de algunas mordidas causantes de dolor y maldiciones por parte de la guerrera. Inconforme con la única parte que había probado, el dios prosiguió con la piel oculta bajo el camisón de teñida tela. Allí introdujo sus manos acariciando la espalda en un par de ocasiones y luego despidiéndose de la zona con unos largos arañazos. Lo mismo pasó a hacer en el abdomen hasta apoderarse del seno derecho de su amada.

―Me debes esta parte de tu cuerpo querida ―le susurró―. Sin mi intervención serías como ellas, como una amazona ―reprimió a tiempo que amasaba el pecho bajo la tela, cubriéndolo con toda su mano. Desesperado, la volteó a su frente y viendo la mirada de odio que ésta le expresaba, la besó salvajemente recibiendo una mordida por parte de la fiera que creía haber domado―. Con eso sólo has logrado que te desee más, cariño ―gruñó. Tras esto, pasó a besar nuevamente su cuello mientras le tiraba de la cabeza hacia atrás por sus cabellos y evitaba que se le escapase apretando la cintura de ella contra su abdomen por medio de su otro brazo restante.

Queriendo descubrir más terrenos, le soltó los cabellos para tener esa mano libre y usarla contra aquel maldito ropaje de pieles que le impedían acariciar la blanca piel de aquella mujer como realmente quería. Descubriéndola de las prendas su cuerpo. Rasgando telas para al fin dejar al descubierto los perfectos y erectos pechos producto de los escalofríos que él tenía sobre ella. Sin perder tiempo aproximó su rostro entre éstos, depositando varios besos en el área del esternón para darle rápidamente una lamida a uno de ellos. Deseando cubrirlo con su boca cuando su sirviente le sacó de sus fantasías.

―Mi señor de la guerra, tiene que vestirla para el santuario pues pronto empezará la lluvia de purificación ―avisó tendiéndole al dios un vestido de telas blancas y claras. Él inmortal tuvo que contenerse en sus adentros y aceptar que su mortal sirviente tenía razón―. Permítame prepararla en la recámara asignada por usted. Allí podremos ataviarla para lo que le ha reservado, amo ―habló con tono apagado aquel joven que no soportaba los intensos ojos azules de aquella mujer sobre los suyos.

―¡No dices que no hay tiempo! Vístela aquí mismo ―le ordenó mientras le lanzaba el cuerpo de la mujer a su frente y éste que le sujeta sin remedio alguno―. No podrá resistirse así que no tienes excusa muchacho ―dijo sonriente mientras él mismo le bajaba la falda a la guerrera y posicionaba las manos del mortal en el abierto camisón para que este hiciese lo mismo―. Sabe que soy un dios y que como tal puedo hacer muchas cosas. Ahora por ejemplo mientras la abrazaba, le transmití unas terribles imágenes de cómo unas de sus compañeras amazonas se retorcían repentinamente en el enlodado suelo tan solo por yo pensar en ellas. Y por lo visto, ha entendido que si continúa resistiéndose, la próxima vez seré menos misericordioso y acabaré con sus vidas con el mero hecho de pronunciar sus nombres. Por lo que a ti respecta ―le continuó diciendo― considérate afortunado por este privilegio que has recibido porque no muchos hombres lograron tenerlo, ni en la primera ni segunda vida de esta mujer forjada en la batalla. Yo por mi parte deseo esperar a tenerla como una verdadera reina. ―Se abstuvo acariciando un brazo de la aterrada amazona y llenando su mente con pensamientos oscuros de total deseo.

…

El santuario no era otra cosa que cuatro columnas griegas que bordeaban un piso comprendido por un cuadrado de unos tres metros de largo y de ancho. Tal infraestructura quedaba al margen de un risco del que con el más mínimo descuido, te podías caer a su vacío. Para su acceso, nada más se subían unos escalones de mármol y ya lograbas posicionarte en su centro. La amazona fue llevada por un camino entre estatuas cuyos ojos parecían que te seguían en cada paso. En compañía del joven muchacho, no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle los pasos sin saber lo que en medio de aquellas altas cuatro columnas le esperaba. Si se sentía adolorida por el golpe en su cabeza y otras agresiones por parte de su captor, pronto desearía tener aquellas molestias como meras caricias después de que sintiera el verdadero dolor de los dioses.

Los alrededores eran completamente como les vio cuando a ese maldito lugar llegó tras escalar por la montaña. La única diferencia lo era el cenizo cielo que ahora arropaba todo lo que la vista alcanzaba a ver. Entonces los relámpagos seguidos de los truenos comenzaron a dar sus más estruendosas presentaciones indicando así que se avecinaba una tormenta. Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y al sentirlas contra su piel, pudo haber jurado que en vez de agua, lo que le había caído eran unas agujas. El sirviente debía de haber sentido lo mismo pues apresuró su paso y el de ella hasta el pequeño santuario. Allí le pidió que subiera por las escaleras pero en cuanto ésta presenció a unas cadenas de pura plata, optó que lo mejor era escapar de la torpeza de aquel escuincle. En una distracción de éste, la amazona le empujó fuertemente contra los escalones teniendo la esperanza de que sus veloces piernas la llevarían de vuelta al pico de la montaña por donde había subido y que aún veía desde donde se encontraba. Corrió y corrió creyendo cada vez más que pronto escaparía de aquel maldito lugar y de su perverso dios. Cuando tocó el pico sobresaliente soltó una sonrisa de victoria, mas al disponerse a bajar por él y dejar atrás aquel mundo ajeno al de los mortales, un fuerte golpe en su pecho le lanzó por los aires alejándola de su punto de escape.

―Sabía que no te atemorizarías con sólo amenazas, Xena ―se le dirigió la voz del dios del que no parecía poder escapársele―. Si nunca nada te intimidó en tu primera vida, ¿por qué existiría algo que lo hiciese en una segunda?

―Ya me están cansando tus palabras incompletas ―salió con hastío después de escupir un buche de sangre que le había llegado desde el pecho hasta la boca―.Y que me nombres como Xena cuando mi verdadero nombre es Lysia. ¡¿Por qué no me dices de una vez quién diablo eres o qué demonios quieres de mí?!

―Porque espero a que te acuerdes tú misma, querida. ―Y con esto, el dios que le patea midiendo un poco sus fuerzas pues sabía que se trataba de una mortal, aunque no por eso se iba a ablandar. Ni así la amara más de lo que siempre le amó.

―¿Acordarme de qué rayos? ―preguntó tratando de contener el dolor palpitante en su abdomen y vientre provocado por el repentino golpe―. Para mí no eres más que un mismísimo demonio que como tan pronto pueda, te mandaré de regreso al infernal abismo del que saliste.

―No me digas, Xena ―se le burló sonriente arrodillándose a su lado―. ¿Tú y cuántos más? ―quiso saber halándole hacia atrás los oscuros cabellos para verle la cara―. ¡CONTESTA! ―gritó con desespero al notar el silencio de ésta.

―¡PRIMERO TÚ DIME QUIÉN ERES Y POR QUÉ HABLAS COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS!

Cada vez que se le resistió en el pasado, más le aumentaron las ganas de poseerla y tenerla como su reina diosa liberadora de todas sus fuerzas sobre la tierra. No podía negar que se encolerizara viendo como ésta se le levantaba siendo la mortal que era, y sin cargar ni una gota de miedo. Había jurado que al presentársele de nuevo sin que recordara nada, se lo provocó de inmediato. Pero ya veía claramente que no. Que su guerrera jamás le temería ni a él ni a la mismísima muerte. A menos, que no se tratase de la de un ser que ella misma amase. Un ser como el de una gran amiga. Ese temor ya lo hubo de ver años atrás en su tribu amazona. Vio como ella le temió y como cayó en cuerpo y alma por éste. Pues sin su compañera, deseó que se la tragase el mismísimo infierno. Tal y como le sucedió en su pasado con otras personas. Con una misma y más grande primera amiga, y con allegados familiares.

―Ya te dije, querida, que preferiría que tú recordases todo por ti misma ―le repitió tras sonreír de esquina a esquina por la valentía de su fiera cautiva―. Pero como noto que te me estás impacientando, al igual que yo por tu insensata rebeldía, te situaré en tiempos y lugares. Comencemos por ejemplo cuando pasaste a ser reconocida por el terror que causabas tras tus invasiones y batallas. Arrasabas con poblados enteros y no tenías piedad con nadie ni nada que se te interpusiera. Tú y tu espada se convertían en una sola al momento de la guerra ―le describió mientras le colocaba rudamente la palma de la mano en su sudorosa y ensangrentada frente―. Yo vi en ti una potencia inigualable y antes de que otro dios se enriqueciera contigo, me adentré en tus mortales murallas y logré que aceptaras guiar mis batallones por toda tierra que se presentara a tus pasos ―prosiguió relatándole mientras hacía más presión en su frente enviándole unas descargas que despertaban hasta la parte mas dormida de su subconsciente―. Pero cometí el único error de dejarte ser una mortal con un corazón débil que aun guardaba algo de amor, bondad y sobretodo, compasión y piedad.

Al escuchar las palabras del dios que tenía delante, la guerrera se sintió caer en un mar oscuro donde las aguas la batían de un sitio para otro. Sintió como la respiración se le cortaba y como el agua penetraba su garganta para ahogarle. Después sintió también un cambio, ahora no se ahogaba, sino que se asfixiaba a causa de un pesado humentil que le cegaba los ojos y le impedía obtener aliento. Entonces algo volvió a cambiar y se percató que no era ella quién se asfixiaba, sino docenas de personas en un poblado que ella cruelmente había atacado con su ejército. Veía como las casas de los poblados se venían abajo repletas de llamas. Sentía el dolor de cada campesino siendo atravesado por las espadas de sus hombres, y por los de ella misma. Montada en su caballo era inalcanzable para cualquier hombre de la tierra que no usara unas armas más que para la caza. Destruía familias enteras, separaba a niños de sus padres al arrebatárselos en una oleada de sangre. Dejándolos huérfanos a merced del hambre o de esclavistas que seguían sus pasos sabiendo lo que después se encontrarían.

Las imágenes cambiaron a unas embarcaciones luego de recordar el suelo repleto de sangre de inocentes o de rebeldes que se atrevían a írsele en contra. Ahora se hallaba comandando un navío sobre los mares. Ella y su tripulación celebraban la captura del emperador romano Julio César. Lo que nunca contó es que tal romano jamás aceptaría una humillación como aquella y ella no tardó en terminar siendo derrotada por él y todo un ejército que tomó a sus hombres de sorpresa en medio de los mares. Llevada a la costa, todos los hombres que lideraba en ese viaje fueron crucificados junto a ella. Sin casi aliento que le sustentara la existencia, despojada de todas sus riquezas y de su habitual elegante vestimenta, la que seguían como su líder en un barco pirata ahora no era más que un cuerpo que solo esperaba la muerte en una cruz.

Julio César fue a verle en toda su perdición y desgracia y desquitándose por la humillación que ella una vez le causó, ordenó a uno de sus hombres que le rompiera las piernas con el martillo que cargaba. Se dice que el grito despedido por la guerrera cruzó toda montaña alrededor de la costa y para los que le conocían fue la señal suficiente para que le dieran por perdida y abandonasen sus servicios a merced de las olas.

Una joven gala entrada en su adolescencia de nombre M'Lila fue la que impidió que la muerte llegase a sus pies. Esa muchacha de tez morena y cabello marrón caracoleado, no fue otra cosa que una de las propias rehenes que tuvo mientras navegaba por los mares tras haber invadido su barco como un polisón. Notó que aquella criatura tenía una grandiosa habilidad, la de desactivar el pulso nervioso en determinados puntos del cuerpo pudiendo ocasionar hasta la muerte de la víctima si no se corregía a tiempo la falla. Puede que fue por eso que la conservó en uno de sus aposentos, pues al ver que la chica la superaba en esa destreza, quería aprender de ella lo más que le fuese posible. O al menos esa era la excusa que daba a sus seguidores al mantenerla con vida frente a éstos y defenderla de sus ataques. Sucediendo que muy en el fondo, ella acababa de comenzar a sentir la piedad.

Desprendiéndola de la cruz de madera donde la habían crucificado, la joven igual que ella, la cargó sobre su espalda hasta internarse en la forestación de la costa. La guerrera no supo más de su vida hasta que despertó en una choza bajo los cuidados de su salvadora y de un curandero de nombre Nicklio que al parecer la chica conocía. Ambos, conocientes de la medicina, le habían reparado las piernas colocando los huesos patelares, fibulares y tibiales en su lugar. También le habían untado ungüentos para evitar las hemorragias internas, la hinchazón y los moretones. De cada rato le daban de beber tés que amenguaban su dolor y le calmaban los ánimos. Resultaba que la joven esclava gala, pues así había terminado en aquellos tiempos de poderío romano, había visto en la guerrera un vestigio de bondad que algún día sería despertado.

_"Tienes un destino, Xena"_, le dijo la gala. Quien guardaba la esperanza de que algún día la mercenaria que tenía a su frente reencaminara sus pasos por un mejor futuro. _"Pero debes escogerlo"_, le aconsejó con todo el corazón luego. A lo que con suma tristeza Xena le contestó: _"¡Lo escogí!"_ Invadida de gran pena y posible arrepentimiento. Por la persona en la que se había convertido. _"Escogí el mal"_, le aseguró a su morena amiga. Lo que era una verdad entre verdades. Pero no un impedimento para cambiar. Sino todo lo contrario, era un error del que se aprendería y el que siempre te acompañaría para indicarte que no le repitieses. Contestándole la gala lo siguiente: _"Ahora que conoces el mal, fuiste el mal, puedes combatirlo. Cuando los vivos piensan en los muertos, los muertos pueden oír sus pensamientos."_

M'Lila pudo haber comprobado en vida lo que sus palabras pudieron causar sobre una dura guerrera sino fuese porque unos romanos entraron a atacar su choza. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que apenas unos celajes de imágenes pudo ver en sus recuerdos. Como quiera recordó como un arquero entraba a la vieja casa y se disponía a lanzarle una flecha a su pecho mientras ella apenas se había levantado de la cama en la que se encontraba postrada. De no ser porque M'Lila se hubiese interpuesto, a estas alturas la guerrera no estuviese recordando nada. Viendo como la joven gala se despedía de ella con una leve sonrisa, una ira interna invadió su cuerpo y sin arma alguna, arrasó con aquellos romanos que se atrevieron a asesinar a quién una vez ella la vida le había perdonado y quién la suya había salvado por segunda vez.

Una nueva Xena nació desde ese entonces. Y no precisamente una que quería redimirse como deseó M'Lila. La Xena que nació acabaría de emparentarse con el mismo mal más de lo que ya estaba. Ese golpe que le había dado César de traicionarla y crucificarla después de que se hubiesen vuelto amantes, y luego provocar la muerte de la única amiga que hasta en esos momentos había tenido, fue algo que despertó su total ira interior. Ira que usaría en contra de todos los que osasen en meterse en su camino. Ahora se dedicaría a luchar hasta contra la propia vida que tantas injusticias con ella había cometido.

―Creo que esto fue más que suficiente, querida ―le sacó de sus recuerdos la voz del dios que había contribuido a tenerlos―. Al menos por el momento. Me encantaría continuar con la charla pero no puedo seguir deteniendo la llegada de la lluvia o mi Deméter podría enfadarse conmigo. Más si sabe lo que le he hecho al agua esta noche. No quiero que vaya a buscarme pidiendo una explicación al respecto, y al encontrarme, sepa que te tengo en mi poder y corra muy chismosa donde mi padre Zeus que no es otro que su hermano. Como debes de saber, ¿verdad? ―preguntó sonriente ante una aturdida mujer que no hacía otra cosa que aguantar puños de tierra en sus manos, soltar lágrimas, y brotar sus ojos azules como si se los estuviese ofreciendo a los mismos cuervos.

El dios encadenó a la guerrera en el santuario y se fue. La lluvia se intensificó y comenzó a derramarse por todo el lugar. La mujer, en medio de un trauma, no se inmutaba a cubrirse de las gotas que le caían encima. No hasta que sintió como éstas como que le lastimaba. Pensó que solo era el contacto frío contra el calor de su cuerpo y se conformó con voltearse boca abajo encogida totalmente. Se hubiese quedado en esa posición permanentemente de no ser que cada contacto con el agua de lluvia le producía un dolor intenso. Era como hincadas o rasguños en la piel. Sin entender se puso de pie tratando de escapar de la ya engrandecida lluvia, para darse cuenta que sus brazos sangraban.

Sin comprenderlo, se quedó inmóvil hasta que una siguiente gota de agua cayó sobre uno de los nudillos de sus manos produciéndole una hincada que dejó escapar sangre. No tuvo que ver ni sentir nada más para entender que el agua la hería por todas partes. Trató de soltarse de las cadenas de plata pero solo malgastaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se pegó a unas de las columnas como un niño a la falda de su madre pero no podía cubrirse de la lluvia que venía en todas direcciones. Cada vez se fue poniendo más y más fuerte. Cantazos de agua le rompieron todo el vestido con cada contacto, dejando rasguños y cortaduras supurantes del rojo líquido de la sangre. Los gritos de ella podían escucharse hasta en el Olimpo mismo, pero si alguien le oyó mientras sufría, no tuvo la molestia de acudir en su ayuda.

Cansada de moverse de un lado para otro, terminó tumbándose en el piso del santuario y quedarse a rogar porque la lluvia cesara. Tenía heridas en sus brazos y piernas, rostro, abdomen y espalda. En fin, en todo su cuerpo. Entre sollozos y gritos, llegó a pedir piedad y perdón por lo que la había llevado hasta allí. Trajo a su mente los recuerdos de su vida pasada, y le pidió perdón a quienes según sus recuerdos, había desgraciado. Entonces se arrodilló aunque la lluvia continuase lastimándola y le gritó a la muerte que acudiese por ella para no continuar sufriendo.

…

Si la muerte había llegado o no a su vida, eso no lo sabría hasta que volviese a despertar. Y cuando lo hizo comprendió que aún su vida conservaba. Atontada, pero conciente de tener su cuerpo adolorido, observó a sus alrededores enterándose de que se encontraba en la cama de una recámara iluminada por velas y antorchas. Rápidamente se sentó causando que la manta que le cubría se corriera por su torso y revelara la desnudez en la que se encontraba. Taparse fue una segunda prioridad pues al ver las heridas por toda su piel, como sarpazos de una fiera, recordó el martirio por el que había pasado. El abrir de una puerta la sacó de sus dolorosos recuerdos y viendo de quién se trataba, levantó las mantas para cubrirse.

―No tienes nada que ya no haya visto, mujer ―le habló la potente voz del dios que acababa de entrar a la habitación a tiempo que le señalaba con la mirada el vestido ensangrentado que ésta tenía puesto, indicándole que él mismo se lo había quitado.

―¡Si me vas a matar, hazlo ya y déjate de juegos! ―exclamó sufrida en su interior, pero no por sus heridas, sino por sus recuerdos.

―No están en mis planes matarte, querida ―le dejó saber mientras llenaba una bandeja con agua y la colocaba sobre una mesa―. Siento lo de la lluvia, pero era necesario para mantenerte con vida aquí. Te encuentras en un lugar divino y la presencia de un mortal siempre se ve alterada con el paso de los días. Por eso debías de purificarte, con un pago de sangre.

―Lo que esto tiene de divino yo lo tengo de diosa ―comparó sarcásticamente la guerrera manteniendo las sábanas fruncidas contra su cuerpo. No supo por qué, pero sus palabras en vez de molestar a aquel dios, hicieron todo lo contrario. Parecieron que le animaron al instante porque le sonrió con una avaricia vista ya antes.

―Se que mi presencia te ha atemorizado y…

―Te equivocas, solo me ha servido para ver lo poco hombre que eres.

―Es que yo no soy un hombre, querida. Sino un dios.

―¡Como sea! No eres más que un cobarde. Si querías herirme de la manera en la que ahora me encuentro, ¿por qué no tomaste tú mismo una cuchilla y me la pasabas por todo el cuerpo? Pero no, tuviste que pedirle a una lluvia maldita que hiciera el trabajo por ti.

―Me estás tratando cruelmente, Xena. ¿O no te has fijado lo que hago? ―inquirió mostrándole un agua tibia y paños húmedos con los que limpiaría las heridas de su cuerpo―. Te voy a sanar y a dejarte la piel más hermosa que la de la misma Afrodita.

―¿No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo?

―Te aseguró que no solo te tocaré, sino que también dejaré mi esencia impregnada en tu cuerpo. La cual es necesaria para completar tu purificación. Mi sangre divina prácticamente te bendecirá y permitirá que tu cuerpo sea aceptado en estas alturas del Éter.

―¿Qué dices? ―se preocupó teniendo como contestación a un dios que transfiguraba en una de sus manos la anterior daga con la que le hubo de amenazar cuando subía la montaña. Usándola para cortarse uno de sus brazos escurriendo la sangre en la bandeja de tibia agua.

―La sangre divina de un dios solo se presencia si éste así lo permite. Ante los mortales, este hecho se supone que sea una humillación, así que espero que sepas valorar mi sacrificio. Pues sólo así, sobre tu cuerpo no quedará cicatriz alguna, y sólo así también, podré adentrarte en lo divino ―explicó al acercársele, descubrirle una pierna entre las sábanas y disponerse a pasarle aquella agua enrojecida.

―¡Sólo muerta me contaminarás con tu maldita esencia! ―le gritó tumbándole la bandeja de agua ensangrentada al piso tras una patada por parte suya.

El dios entrecerró ojos y puños. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

―Si hay algo que nunca se le acaba a un dios es su sangre divina, mujer mortal. Pero si hay algo que siempre se le agota es su paciencia. Y tú ya secaste hasta la última gota que me queda en este día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién será ese dios que asegura que Xena es esa amazona que ha capturado? ¿Alguna suposición? Desde luego. Creo que ya se ha de imaginar fácilmente quién podrá ser. Ahora, ¿recordará Xena tanto su persona como la de ella misma? Ya tuvo sus primeras oleadas de su pasado. Pero, ¿lo aceptará como propio de ella? Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo.<em>


	2. Recordándole quién era

****Capítulo [2]****

* * *

><p><em>Vale, si has de estar aquí es porque te atrajo e intrigó lo ocurrido en el primer capítulo. :D Por lo que espero no decepcionarte en esta continuación. Así que sin nada más que decir, disfrútalo porque apenas está comenzando.<em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Recordándole quién era**

Una fuerte cachetada resonó entre los muros de piedra de la habitación en la que se encontraba la joven guerrera y el dios de las batallas. Una segunda en la siguiente mejilla expuesta le hizo compañía al sonoro eco de la primera. Hilos de sangre comenzaron a emanar de nariz y boca. No siendo suficiente verlos, el colmado dios casi le estrangula en la propia cama en la que con delicadeza horas atrás la postró. Despreciarle de la manera en la que lo hizo no tenía nombre para él. Aquella mortal se notaba que aún no recordaba quién era. Tal vez por eso, buscó control de sus estribos de donde no los había buscado jamás. No se perdonaría nunca si le quitaba la vida. Ya no creía encontrar otro ofrecimiento que a Hades le pudiese resultar atrayente para hacer un nuevo intercambio.

Por otro lado, no podía negar que al resistírsele, más deseoso se ponía por dentro. No sentía que aquel temor que causaba en ella fuera completamente válido, al ésta no recordar nada aún, pero al menos le degustaba en algo. Queriendo incrementarlo, se posicionó sobre su cuerpo y con la daga que aun cargaba en su mano, comenzó a rozarle parte del cuello, pecho y abdomen.

La guerrera al principio se inmovilizó ante tal peligro. No fue hasta que notó como su captor se entretuvo en sus caderas, cuando cometió el error de tratar de zafársele. Con un golpe, le sacudió la daga de las manos sin entender que como dios que era, no necesitaba de un arma para hacer su voluntad. Ante esto, el inmortal no hizo más que dar una carcajada y volvió abofetear al amor de su vida. Sin perder tiempo la sujetó con una sola mano de las muñecas y las posicionó sobre su cabeza mas se sentó sobre sus caderas para evitar que se moviera de nuevo.

―Probarás mi sangre y te recuperarás por las buenas… O por las malas, querida ―le propinó antes de morderse los labios él mismo y besarla como si desease desgarrar a su vez los de ella. Esperando que cuando tragara aunque fuese mera gota, un recuerdo sobre el amor que le profesaba, si es que se le podía llamar así, le resurgiera en su cabeza.

Debía hacerle entrar en sí de una vez y por todas. Siempre le estuvo presente que el proceso podría llevar tiempo. Y que como dios tenía toda la eternidad para esperar que la mujer que amaba le recordara como el inmortal amante con el que se relacionó en su primera vida. El problema radicaba en que ella, su princesa guerrera, aun continuaba siendo una mortal que el paso del tiempo no perdonaba y al final se la llevaba consigo al mundo de los muertos. De ninguna manera se permitiría que tal suceso volviera a suceder. Ya una vez Hades se la había arrebatado de las manos. No precisamente por haberla valorado como la preciada gema roja que era, como el más cortante filo de una espada, como la belleza hecha piel o por lo poderosa que resultó ser pese a ser una humana. No, se la había llevado al mundo de los muertos, al inframundo, únicamente por haber fallecido. Estando así junto con míseras almas que ya no tenían nada más que hacer que no fuera emitir lamentos tras lamentos. Igual que como lo hicieron en su insignificante vida.

Para un dios como él, Xena no había nacido para vivir y morir como mortal. Para él ella había nacido para el calor de la batalla. De una larga batalla eterna que él lideraría a través de ella. Ella sería su comandante en la guerra. Guerra con la cual construiría su más anhelado imperio de sangre y poder haciéndola a ella su reina. Pero para ello, siempre tuvo en mente que Xena debería convertirse en un ser inmortal. Varias veces en su primera vida le propuso unirse a él y transformarla en alguien con fuerza divina. En su diosa. Y como el agua, ella terminaba escurriéndose de las manos. Causando que cada vez su enfermizo amor por ella aumentara.

No es que fuera como su padre Zeus que cuanta mortal que se topaba a su paso le dejaba marcada con un hijo semidiós. En lo absoluto, él solo había tenido ojos para ella. Por eso sin importar como, se adentró en el mundo de su tío de los muertos, de Hades, y le convenció para que le devolviera su princesa. De corazón oscuro como la sombra, el dios del inframundo nunca pareció estar dispuesto a ceder. Le diera cuantas almas le diera el dios de la guerra. Fue su esposa Perséfone la que le incitó aceptar el trato. Como prima media hermana del dios de la guerra que era, le era lastimero que éste anduviese suplicando por un amor perdido.

Miles de almas y poderes no bastaron para que el dios de los muertos accediera a liberar el alma de Xena. También deseó tener una parte del imperio que su sobrino tenía dispuesto a forjar en la tierra. Y claro, con tal de recuperar a su princesa, aceptó. Aceptó porque ya tenía en mente cual le daría para dirigir, el de los muertos vivientes. Le gustase o no, ya a él no le importaría porque para ese entonces ya su hermosa Xena habría sido trasformada en una inmortal que sus garras no volverían a tocar jamás.

Si que había dado mucho por ella. Ella que en aquellos momentos en los que la retenía cautiva, le miraba con la más grande mirada de odio que su semblante le era capaz de producir. Él que bajo de los rojos cielos y descendió al negro inframundo solo para recuperarle. Aun así no le guardaba reproche. Ni que fuera la primera vez que ella le odiase. Si no se decepcionó por eso en el pasado cuando murió, mucho menos lo haría ahora que la tenía de nuevo con vida. Claro que ahora el odio expresado era diferente. Ella no le recordaba ni lo encajaba en su mente. Apenas se había topado con él, y de una no muy buena manera si se hablaba claro. Ahora lo tenía frente a ella dándole la mirada más despreciable que le había emitido a alguien en lo que llevaba de vida.

―No has sabido agradecer lo que he hecho por ti, Xena ―se le dirigió con falso lamento el dios de la guerra. Verla tan vulnerable, así de desnuda y herida como estaba, no le provocaba otra cosa que lanzársele encima y degustarse con la sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo. Limpiar cada herida con su boca y luego hacerla suya. Como siempre quiso hacía mucho tiempo atrás. No obstante, estaba consciente de que su condición de mortal le hacía caer en el riesgo de que su salud empeorara. Además, tenía que dar por terminado la última parte del ritual o muy pronto divinidades cercanas se percatarían de la presencia mortal que emanaba el cuerpo de ella.

―¡No me interesa nada que provenga de ti, bastardo! ―le escupió con palabras y saliva con sangre en la cara de éste. Se sentía completamente asqueada por tan indecoroso acto, que si la dejaban, continuaba escupiendo hasta que su boca se craqueara por la resequedad.

El dios, que hacía poco le acababa de decir que le había colmado su paciencia, se volvería a asegurar que ésta supiera con quién estaba tratando. A leguas se notaba que su guerrera había elegido el camino de por _las malas_, y él no tenía ningún problema en conducirla por este. Le sorprendía sobre manera como continuaba resistiéndose pese a lo adolorido y débil que estaba su cuerpo. Aunque por otro lado, no le extrañaba al saber quién fue en su primera vida. Una sonrisa cortada se dibujó en su rostro por tan maravillosos recuerdos y como apertura a que se haría la voluntad de él en todo momento. Sin esperar más, la tomó entre sus brazos junto con las sábanas que le envolvían para conducirla a otra habitación. La mujer hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para erguirse, patalear y separarse del fuerte pecho del hombre, cubierto por ese típico chaleco de cuero negro que siempre le caracterizaba. En vano, cayó hacia atrás por una sacudida de su captor.

Encontrándose en una nueva sala que por su fachada y contenido no era otra cosa que un baño, el dios depositó a la guerrera sobre el enlozado suelo para dirigirse a una enorme tina sumamente decorado con figuras de tritones y sirenas. Tiró varias veces de una llave como si estuviese succionando algo, y al instante el agua comenzó a correr de las bocas de algunos delfines en donde se posaban las sirenas, o de los caracoles y conchas que estas cargaban. Por el vapor que emanaba el agua debía de estar caliente. Temperatura ideal para que la sangre que el dios depositó se diluyera rápidamente. Ya que ante los ojos de aquella que le miraba desde el suelo, se cortó ambas muñecas sumergiéndolas en la cálida agua. En cuanto ésta tomó el rojo carmín, decidió que ya era suficiente. Faltando únicamente un toque final para que su obra fuera digna de deslumbrar a alguna diosa. De modo que como si lo hubiese tenido planeado, tomó unas rojas rosas sobre un florero en una mesa cercana, y las desmesuró en el agua ensangrentada.

Sin tener que ser muy inteligente para deducir lo que le esperaba, la guerrera comenzó a arrastrarse sobre el piso. Era ridículo que lo hiciera porque apenas podía moverse. No pudo ni tan siquiera aproximarse a la puerta cuando unos fornidos brazos la tomaron por su cintura y la depositaron sobre sus hombros con rudeza. El dios la llevó hasta la enorme tina y allí sin contemplaciones, la arrojó con todo y sábanas al agua. La cual salpicó por todos lados debido al impacto y al chapoteo de la guerrera. A duras penas ésta se sostenía de los bordes de mármol de la tina y con gran facilidad el dios la despegaba y empujaba para que volviera a sumergirse en las aguas. Todo aquello le resultaba una completa diversión dado que el sufrimiento de su princesa le deleitaba totalmente.

―¡Eres un maldito! ―le gritaba ahogadamente la guerrera en cuanto tenía oportunidad de hacerlo. Ya todo su cuerpo estaba impregnado con la esencia del dios y sus heridas estaban sanando. Hecho que le permitió recuperar nuevas fuerzas y revelársele cada vez más seguido. En una de esas en la que se disponía a salir de tan repugnantes aguas a su persona, aprovechó que el dios se le aproximó con motivo de empujarle por décima vez, y entonces lo haló por sus brazos causando que éste callera en las mismas aguas que había preparado. Sin perder más tiempo, de un saltó la guerrera salió de la tina manteniendo el equilibrio en las resbalosas losas del borde y cuando ya estaba dispuesta a echar carrera hacia la salida, volvió a ser sostenida por los mismos brazos del inmortal. El dios no daba abasto con el espectáculo que su guerrera le estaba proveyendo y por eso sus carcajadas eran la pura evidencia de ello.

Ambos parecían dos bestias marinas batallándose por lograr su dominio sobre el otro. Entre golpes e insultos la guerrera intentaba sin remedio zafarse de su captor y entre los mismos medios éste le retenía a su lado. Llegó un momento que se cansó de su resistencia y entonces colocando su mano otra vez en la frente de ésta le dijo:

―Veamos que tanto recuerdas sumergida en estas aguas de sangre. ―Y dicho esto, le sumergió por completo. Apenas sus piernas y brazos eran lo que se asomaban a la superficie en busca de aire. El dios la tenía bajo de sí y no se le veía interés alguno en dejarla tomar aire. Medio minuto transcurrió y la mujer no se daba por vencida a morir de aquella forma y continuaba revolviéndose. Pero ya llegado al minuto y pasado de este, el dios, vio como las fuerzas ya se le habían agotado por la falta de aire. De no ser su amada la que se encontraba allí gustosamente así la hubiese tenido por una hora entera. Sin embargo, como sí lo era, decidió que ya era más que suficiente y la sacó de las aguas. La mujer dio signos de vida entre tosidas tras tosidas que escupían agua rojiza de su boca. Él la dejó en el piso en no que se recuperaba. Estaba complacido con el efecto que tuvo su sangre sobre el cuerpo de ésta. Una lustrosa piel blanca libre de toda marca o cicatriz resplandecía ante su expectante mirada. Ya no veía el momento ni la hora en que su princesa se recuperara del todo para hacerla suya de una vez y por todas.

…

Despertó en una amplia y nueva cama con aromáticas sábanas blancas y un vestido rojo carmín sobre su cuerpo. Aturdida por unos segundos, tocó la sedosa tela de este con sus manos. Manos de clara piel que se quedó mirando. Su piel estaba sumamente tersa y lustrosa. Recorrió sus brazos con la vista e hizo lo mismo con sus piernas tras levantar el vestido. Su imagen en un espejo al frente de la cama le hizo aceptarse así misma que se veía completamente hermosa. Como nunca antes creyó verse en la vida. Nunca había llevado un vestido así, por lo menos en su vida como amazona, y al notar como éste se cernía a sus curvas, una desaprobación invadió su mente. Como amazona que era no debía de usar semejante símbolo de debilidad en una mujer. Sus vestimentas siempre debían de ser de grueso cuero y protectoras armaduras. Como siempre lo habían sido desde que decidió blandir la espada en grandes batallas. «¿Grandes batallas?», se cuestionó en sus adentros. Pues… ¿Desde cuándo catalogaba sus enfrentamientos como amazona como grandes batallas? Se sintió extrañada de sí misma y osó a acercarse frente al espejo. Allí apreció con mayor claridad bajo la luz de una antorcha el intenso carmín que emitía su vestido de entre mezcla griego céltico.

Definitivamente debía de estar en uno de sus más irreales sueños. Porque una guerrera como ella jamás se vería como se estaba viendo ahora. Una lacia melena no contrastaban con su habitual alborotado cabello. Se dio media vuelta entendiendo que si se alejaba de aquel reflejo se alejaría de igual modo de las nubes en las que se encontraba soñando y despertaría preguntándose lo que debía de hacer en ese día. Lo que no sabía es que se encontraba más despierta que nunca y que quién le observaba desde la puerta se lo confirmaría sin demora.

―El rojo te queda espléndido, querida ―opinó una reconocida voz que le hizo recordar miles de agujas clavándose sobre su piel―. Aunque si prefieres, podrías usar también el azul para que combine con tus ojos.

Dándose la vuelta, la guerrera se topó con el dueño de lo que catalogó como una verdadera pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar. Para su lamento, no lo podía hacer puesto de que reconocía que ya lo estaba. Porque cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando el recuerdo de tan profundo dolor le erizaba la piel. Un sufrir como aquel no podía haber sido un sueño.

―Tú ―le reconoció como el autor de sus últimos delirios. Ordenando en menos de un par de segundos, momentos y palabras existentes desde que se había encontrado con semejante arrogante. No fue hasta que se vio sumergida en aquel baño de sangre cuando desprendió una mueca asqueada y aproximó su rostro hacia su hombro para olfatearse así misma. Por extraño que le pareciera, no emanaba ningún tipo de olor a óxido de hierro o a sal. Todo lo contrario, su piel desprendía una agradable fragancia a jazmines, lavanda y rosas blancas. Lo mismo que su sedoso y oscuro cabello.

―No te preocupes querida, mi sirviente se encargó de darte un segundo baño y de vestirte para que despertaras como la hermosa princesa que eres.

La guerrera no soportaba el seguido cinismo con el que hablaba aquel que no se cansaba de demostrarle todo su poder de dios y humillarle en el proceso. La valía tres demonios lo que había ordenado aquel perfecto imbécil para ella. No estaba dispuesta recibir nada que proviniera de él. Separó sus labios para decírselo, pero unas imágenes en su mente le impidieron soltar palabra alguna con ellos. Unas punzadas de dolor le invadieron la cien de su cabeza obligándola a caer de rodillas sin remedio. Se sintió sumergida de nuevo en aquella tina con agua ensangrentada y repetirse lo que ya había recordado. Más y más batallas. Sangre humana por donde quiera. Poblados incendiados. Viajes en barcos hacia nuevas tierras e imperios. Hasta que lo vio. A él, el dios que tenía delante.

Al reconocerle en unos recuerdos que no sabía de dónde los había sacado o cuándo se suponía que los debía haber vivido, una mirada de espanto se apoderó de su cara. Quiso levantarse pero el peso de los recuerdos le era demasiado. Añadiendo que por más que le afectaran, quería seguir viéndolos. Concentrándose de nuevo en traer a éstos la complacida figura que yacía a su frente. Lo vio espiarla por vez primera mientras se debatía con la espada y el escudo en su poderosa yegua en una de sus sangrientas batallas. Luego cuando se le presentó como un dios en lo adentrado de un bosque. Más adelante cuando la tentaba a unirse a él y proveerle la gloria eterna. Cuando ella le aceptaba y cuando le rechazaba. Cuando ambos se amaban y cuando se odiaban. Todo en definitiva la estaba volviendo loca.

Ella no podía haberse relacionado con quién tanto daño le había causado horas atrás. Además, por favor, ella era una amazona, y como reglamento estaba estrictamente prohibido amar a un hombre. Una amazona siempre estaba en compañía de su clan al cual defendía con su vida. Pero… ¿Por qué si era una amazona, se veía así misma en medio de hombres guerreros? ¿Por qué hasta recordaba haber sido amante con algunos de ellos. ¿Por qué también se veía sola después de abandonar las batallas?

_"¿Quieres ser nuestra reina?"_, le pidieron a grito numerosas amazonas desprovistas de una líder. Petición que en esos momentos su mente le recordaba. Se detuvo, era normal que recordara eso. Si bien claro siempre lo recordaba. Su clan siempre le acosaba con que lo fuera. La diferencia era que aquellas caras no eran las mismas. Las que esta vez le pedían que liderara su clan no eran las mismas con las que ella creía haber tenido una única vida. _"El camino que ando ahora no involucra ser líder de nadie _ ―contestó con franqueza a esas caras―. _Tan poco soy una amazona."_ ¿Entonces, no lo era? ¿Quién era entonces? _"Soy una simple mujer que ha abandonado la guerra para ir en rumbo de la paz y el perdón de sus pecados."_

No podía ser, sino era una amazona… ¿Por qué se había criado como una? ¿Por qué le venían esos recuerdos que le hacían dudar de su persona? No, se iba a volver loca. Y si iba a hacerlo, aguardaría hasta que estuviera distante de aquel que se le presentó como un dios. ¿Cómo? Aun no lo sabía. Solo que como fuera se alejaría de él de una vez y por todas. Desde su aparición, su mente se encontraba en total desequilibrio. Tal vez si lograba escapar de sus garras todo volvería a la normalidad. No perdía la esperanza de que todo en realidad fuese un espantoso sueño. Y si otra vez se comprobaba así misma que no lo era… No dudaría ante la idea de que éste le estaba manipulando la mente introduciéndose él en ésta para mostrarle una vida que según él otra vez, había tenido.

―Realmente te vez muy mal, Xena.

«¡Ah, ese nombre!», se quejaba en su interior. ¿Por qué la volvía a llamar por ese maldito nombre ante sus oídos? Ese nombre que en esos recuerdos repentinos también le gritaban. Algunos con admiración y otros con desprecio y odio. Muchos pueblos en cuanto la vieron sola le apedreaban, rechazaban e insultaban. Incluso su madre no quería saber de su existencia. ¿Su madre? Para ella su madre siempre fue una hermosa amazona de rubia cabellera que le crió con protección. No con mimos ni calor pero nunca dejo que nada le pasara. No obstante aquélla que se le mostraba era un tanto parecida a ella, pero de cabellera castaña y risada, algo demacrada y con una mirada de indiferencia hacia lo que le sucediera. Y todo por la mujer asesina en la que se había convertido.

―¡Ahahahaha! ―gritó con desespero―. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Quién soy?

―Eres Xena ―le contestaba sin demora el dios―, laPrincesa Guerrera. La que pronto será mi diosa y dirigirá las tropas de mi imperio.

―¡NO! Soy Lysia. Mi madre fue una amazona llamada Mirina. No esa despreciable mujer.

Así siguió gritando hasta que casi se hizo un ovillo en el suelo sin dejar de sujetarse fuertemente la cabeza como si temiera que en cualquier momento ésta le fuese a estallar.

―Te equivocas, esa que dices ser tu madre nunca compartió carne y sangre contigo. Nunca te obtuvo de otro hombre. Sólo te acogió en su vientre porque así yo lo dispuse. La pobre siempre deseó una hija ya que de sus tres partos tenidos desde muy temprana edad, todos le habían salido varones. Y ya sabes cual es la ley que se la aplicaba a éstos. Sus súplicas fueron un canto para mis oídos porque ya llevaba yo bastante tiempo buscando en donde poder alojar tu alma para que renacieras. Y qué mejor que un cuerpo humano. Específicamente el vientre de una mujer para que te abrieras a la luz del mundo de una forma natural. Ya que lamentablemente habías desaparecido como una mortal y como tal debías de volver a nacer.

»Todos me conocen como un dios sanguinario y del caos. Pero no ven que a veces soy capaz de hacer cosas buenas. Como proveerle una hija a esa frustrada amazona ―continuó con un prepotente orgullo como si lo que hizo hubiese estado libre de interés alguno―. Acudí ante sus rezos ya que ni la misma Hera, diosa de la fertilidad, le concedió tan anhelado deseo. Me le presenté como quién soy, dios de la guerra y le expliqué la forma en la que le daría una hija. Siempre llevaba conmigo tu alma y no perdí oportunidad en revelársela. Le dije que ésta pertenecía a una hermosa princesa pero también a una fuerte guerrera. Y que si permitía que se la alojase en su vientre junto con el polvo de sus huesos, de tus huesos, quedaría al instante embarazada de lo que sería una futura y preciosa bebé. Una hembra que causaría la envidia dentro de las de su clan. Y viendo que últimamente los nacimientos femeninos escaseaban, sino se cuidaba, hasta podrían matarla para quedarse con su tesoro.

»Bajo su desespero, aceptó de inmediato. Se hincó ante mis pies agradecida y me preguntó que debía darme a cambio por tan maravilloso regalo. Lo que no sabía era que desde que aceptó, ya me había dado lo más grande que me pudiera dar. Tú. Pero para su tranquilidad, sólo le dije que a cambio debía entrenarte bien. Y que tu arma fuera la espada.

Xena, porque ella lo era, le miraba atónica e impactada. Incapaz de creer ni una sola palabra de aquel ser inmortal que sin tener que conocerlo en su primera o segunda vida, ya se le demostraba ser un perfecto calculador, interesado, caprichoso, prepotente, cínico y maldito dios.

―Después de que naciste, velé por ti desde siempre. Nunca estuve tan cerca de un clan de amazonas como lo estuve en el que te criaste en tu segunda vida. A pesar de ser dios de la guerra, no compartía simpatía por salvajes guerreras que veneraban más a mi media hermana Artemisa por ser una mujer como ellas. Digamos que no teníamos buenos lazos desde que surgieron fallas en alguno que otro trato realizado ―contó riéndose para sí―. Como en el que una vez ellas me pidieron fuerza y armas para las batallas y yo se las di a cambio de que sirvieran en mis tropas de mortales. La idea les desagradó porque tenían que estar en frecuente contacto con hombres, pero por poder, estaban dispuestas a soportal hasta el más acosador sátiro.

»Lamentablemente, en uno de esos tantos enfrentamientos, los problemas se presentaron y como mortales que eran, no pudieron escapar ante el filo de lanzas, espadas o flechas. Viendo que morirían si continuaban batallando, cosa que así sería, dieron su retirada abandonando mis tropas. Grave error, porque al no eliminar al enemigo, este terminó acudiendo a ellas. Y por haberme faltado, las armas que les brindé se les hicieron polvo a la primera blandida que daban. Las pocas que sobrevivieron me reclamaron y como segundo castigo, las dejé sin su líder. En verdad no sé cómo pudieron levantarse y llegar a ser un clan mucho más poderoso de lo que eran cuando apenas podían encontrar tierras en donde residir.

La amazona no entendía porque éste le contaba todo aquello. Ella jamás había oído de que un antiguo clan hubiera tenido tratos con el dios de la guerra. Bueno, que iba a escuchar, si por lo general el blandir de la hoja de una espada contra otra era el sonido con el que se despertaba y acostaba.

―En fin, te he contado todo esto para que sepas como murió la que vino a ser como tu segunda madre ―le salió en explicación el dios como si hubiese visto la duda en la mente de la guerrera. Causando que ésta pusiera completa atención en sus palabras. Hacía rato que llevaba tiempo observando cuanta esquina habida y por haber existía para ver si por algún lado podría encontrar una salida o al menos cualquier cosa que le sirviera como un arma.

―¡¿Qué cosa dices?! ―se enfadó la supuesta amazona ante lo dicho―. Mi madre murió en una batalla, murió por su clan. Y ha sido la única que he tenido. Déjate de insolencias. ―Y con esto, se atrevió a golpear al dios que al recibir el golpe, se echó a reír. No sin antes devolvérselo a su atacante. La cual cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

―Ya me tienes cansado con que te niegues a recordar, querida ―le gruñó entre cuello y oreja aprovechando la cercanía para olfatear el aroma que desprendía la perfumada piel de ésta―. Esa mujer ―prosiguió haciendo referencia a su madre amazona―, fue asesinada por otra miembro de su clan tras enterarse la ayuda que ésta había aceptado de mi persona ―le contó en un escalofriante susurro―. Si nadie te lo dijo, fue porque la asesina no fue otra que la madre de esa amiga que dices haber querido como una hermana ―le reveló. Si el dios continuó hablando, la amazona no pudo prestarle más atención. Ya que aquella revelación la dejaban completamente petrificada. Pudo jurar que hasta el alma se le puso fría y endurecida―. Amiga ―añadió el dios―, que no pudo soportar la noticia de que su madre le había arrebatado la vida a la tuya. Ocasionando que ante la vergüenza y el deshonor que sentía tener contra ti, se dejara morir en esa batalla de la que no la viste regresar.

La guerrera no sabía si todo aquello era una gran verdad o una mentira. De todos modos, el mero hecho de escuchar tan revelador relato, se sentía que se rompía en mil fragmentos desde adentro. Ya era más que suficiente todo el sufrimiento que aquel ser quería colmar sobre ella.

―¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO! ―estalló empujándole en el acto para sacárselo de encima y comenzar a golpearle. Éste le sujetó por los antebrazos fuertemente, marcándole la piel, para inmovilizarle―. Ya déjame ir ―le forcejeaba sin parar.

―Ora a tu difunta y supuesta madre y pregúntale si no has de creerme ―le sugirió el dios al oído―. Sé que no podrá mentirte. No podría siendo tú lo que más amó en vida.

―¡Estás demente!

―Sí, pero de pasión ―le aceptó con voz ronca besando todo su cuello y hombros. La piel de la guerrera se le volvía a erizar y sin poder contenerse, dejó escapar un chillido de dolor cuando su captor la mordió entre el cueco del cuello y la clavícula. Éste lamió gustosamente la sangre y sintió como su cuerpo ardía ante el temor que provocaba en su hermosa princesa―. ¿No me digas que aun no terminas por recordarme del todo? ―le atormentó―. ¿No me digas que todavía no recuerdas estas sensaciones que sólo yo era capaz de provocar en tu piel?

―Suéltame ―se negaba a contestar. Aquello no era para nada aceptable por ella. Se estaba comenzando a sentir más humillada de lo que ya de por si estaba .Y eso que aún no pasaba nada entre ellos.

―¿No recuerdas esos apasionados encuentros que ambos tuvimos? ―proseguía con su detestable juego a tiempo que le aflojaba la cinta del cuello de su vestido para que este revelara sus pechos. Pechos que volvía a acariciar. Ya no sentía poder detenerse. Si ella no sacaba fuerzas de algún lado, la haría suya antes de convertirla en su reina como tenía planeado―. Siempre parecíamos dos fieras. En donde una quería dominar a la otra. Ya te lo había dicho. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

El dios se encontraba sobre ella degustándose con el sabor de su piel. Piel que marcaba con sus manos dejando áreas sonrojadas y rasguños como si quisiese arrancarla de los huesos. A todo esto sin dejar de hacerle esas preguntas. Preguntas que la aturdían por dentro. Porque por ningún lado de su mente le podía pasar tales verdades. Y si le pasaban, no las aceptaba. Por otro lado, a él no le importaba si le recordaba o no. Tenerla así a su merced lo enloquecían enormemente. Mientras que ella, de vez en cuando se retorcía para que le dejase en paz. Ya hasta lágrimas en los ojos comenzaba a brotar por todo lo que le sucedía. Al verlas, su causante las extinguía lamiéndolas en cuanto salían. No le agradaba que su princesa mostrara insignificantes signos de debilidad cuando al conocerla por vez primera, no era poseedora de ellos. Pero cómo no iba a mostrarlo estando sujetada de manos por él, un demonio. Que con la otra libre le subía el vestido para profanar sus piernas. En donde apretaba la carne como si fuese las primeras piernas femeninas que tocase en su vida.

Insatisfecho por lo que apenas estaba tocando, adentró su mano bajo los muslos de la mujer hasta dar alcance a sus glúteos. Masajeó uno para después pasar su brazo por ambos y levantarla para él. Se posicionó entre sus piernas impidiendo que estas las cerrase, y recargó sus voluminosas pantorrillas alrededor de su fuerte torso.

No podía creer el paisaje que tenía delante. Jamás la había visto tan atemorizada, con las mejillas rojas muerta de la vergüenza y con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. Al instante pudo comprenderlo todo. Era evidente que en su segunda vida jamás había estado con un hombre. Y al haberse criado como una amazona guerrera, más todavía daba por asegurada su virginidad. Se acercó a su intimidad más lujurioso que nunca ante tal descubrimiento, y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a frotarla a través de la tela para hacerla entrar en placer. No estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría mentalmente, pero de que lo haría de modo físico, era un hecho. Ya sabía el que notaba algo raro en su aroma. Cargaba consigo el aroma de una hembra intacta. Hembra que haría suya en esos momentos. Olisqueó nuevamente la sangre de su cuerpo y si, definitivamente lo más próximo a aquella mujer había estado en su segunda vida con un hombre, lo era cuando se batallaba contra éste con escudo y espada de acero.

Al poco rato de estar llevando acabó su tarea, sintió como la hembra que tenía bajo su cuerpo había dejado de retorcerse en un intento de zafársele, para quedarse a merced del placer que le estaba provocando. Aún gritaba que la dejase en paz, pero no por eso podía evitar que se le escapasen gemidos que eran música de musas para los oídos del dios.

Estando consciente de que carnalmente se estaba dejando llevar por los estímulos de aquel inmortal, despertó el pisoteado orgullo que le quedaba hasta el momento y en cuanto el dios se le acercó para besarle, ella le respondió con un puñetazo en su quijada. Golpe que lo tiró de la cama y antes de que se pusiera de pie, ya estaba recibiendo unas patadas en su pecho y abdomen. La guerrera ya conocía la fuerza de aquel dios pero no por eso significaba que no pudiera sentir dolor igual que un mortal. Por eso tomó un jarrón de barro que decoraba una esquina del piso y con todas sus fuerzas lo elevó en el aire para reventárselo entre cabeza y espalda. Esto no parecía haberlo noqueado del todo pero al menos le daría tiempo para escapar de aquella habitación y ver que se hacía entre tantos pasillos.

Corrió sin rumbo fijo sujetando el suelto vestido que casi la dejaba desnuda por completo. A la distancia no escuchaba otra cosa que las estruendosas carcajadas del dios. Dios que al verse sorprendido por aquella mujer, no se negó que internamente la sangre se le hervía por ésta habérsele escapado. Un minuto más y ya la hubiese penetrado haciéndola sentir lo que era la pasión de un dios como él. Pero ya cuando su excitación comenzó a menguar, aceptó que lo bueno del hecho, era que se la podía guardar para una mejor ocasión. En adición, estaba alegre de que su fiera siguiera igual de fuerte que en su primera vida.

―_Xena, Xena_ ―le llamaba en un sonoro eco en el que no se podía distinguir la dirección exacta de donde provenía la voz. Tal vez porque sonaba en el interior de su mente o porque el dios la transmitía sobre ella en su forma incorpórea. Pronto comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos entre corredor con corredor. Todo parecía haberse convertido en un laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones que no le llevaban a ningún lado―. _¿No me digas que no querías que continuara con lo que te estaba provocando?_ ―le fastidiaba desde donde sea que estuviese―. _No recuerdo que en el pasado me suplicaras que me detuviese. Todo lo contrario, creo que morías si lo hacía._ ―¿De dónde sacaba tantas palabras para envenenarle la sangre? Era algo que se preguntaba sin parar de correr. Ya que lo tenía lejos de ella no tenía planeado dejar que se le acercase de nuevo―. _Adelante, corre todo lo que quieras. Que por más que lo hagas no encontrarás salida alguna, querida_ ―le dejaba claro desgarrándole las esperanzas―. _No estamos en tierra de mortales. Que no se te olvide. _

¿Qué le importaba en donde diablos estuviese? Lo que le importaba era escapar de allí y no regresar jamás. Por eso no pararía de correr ni aunque sus piernas se rindieran. En alguna parte debía de encontrarse una salida y no descansaría hasta dar con ella. Y una vez que la alcanzara, seguiría corriendo como un caballo despavorido que abandona a su jinete muerto en medio de una batalla.

Una luz al final de un pasillo le llenó de esperanzas presintiendo que era producto de la claridad del exterior. Y como si su vida dependiera de ello, en parte así lo era, aceleró sus pasos que ya casi parecían saltos con tal de llegar. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que delineaba su boca se deshizo en cuanto cruzó la luminosidad vista. No había dado con otra cosa más que con un peligroso balcón con una vista a un terrible vacío. Un vacío entre rosadas y violáceas nubes. Si minutos atrás no le importaba en donde se encontraba, ahora sí que había cambiado de opinión. Más cuando sintió muy de cerca la voz del dios. Quién se había dado cuenta del paisaje con el que se topó.

―_Saltar no te ayudará mucho. Terminarás hecha pedazos como el jarrón que rompiste sobre mí_ ―le recordaba riéndose desde los aires o donde fuese que estuviese―. _Esto es un templo flotante, que conseguí especialmente para ti. _

Entonces, en verdad no tenía salida. Pero no por eso se rendiría. No por eso permitiría que la encontrase y la volviera a sujetar y humillar como hizo. Se alejó de aquel vacío adentrándose de nuevo en el templo. Trató de seguir un camino distinto por el que había llegado hasta allí. Consiguiendo después de unos minutos, llegar a una habitación repleta de armas. Espadas, puñales, escudos, lanzas, arcos y entre otras variedades de armas que yacían colgantes entre los muros de piedra. Rápidamente tomó la primera que le pareció capaz de dominar y la empuñó en su mano. Con unos ágiles movimientos comprendió que era perfecta para ella. Perfecta en el momento justo en el que el dios se le presentaba en persona frente a la entrada.

―Tenía planeado traerte aquí pero ya veo que diste por ti misma. Esa atracción que siempre has sentido por las armas te ha dirigido sola ―le comentó con gracia. Mientras que ella no dejaba de apuntarle con la espada y alejarse dando pasos hacia atrás sin darle la espalda.

―Veo que quieres jugar un poco. Bien, juguemos. ―Y con esto, el dios extendió uno de sus brazos y una espada lejana se desprendió de su agarre en la pared y paró en su mano. Teniéndola, la agarró con elegancia y meciéndola en el aire esperó que la guerrera se le acercase. Como ésta no dio signo de querer hacerlo, disfrutó del momento mostrando esa partida y cínica sonrisa, y en un celaje que apenas fue detectado por los ojos de la guerrera, se abalanzó hacia ella con un golpe mortal. Gracias a los extenuantes entrenamientos que le dio su madre amazona, o más probable a lo fuerte y ágil que fue en su primera vida, es que logró esquivar el cortante filo de la espada de su oponente. Pero sabía que con solo esquivar ataques no se mantendría. Tenía que devolverlos. Por lo que con sus dos manos bien agarradas de la empuñadura de su espada, lanzó un potente golpe contra el hombro de su contrincante. Medio segundo más tarde, y el dios no hubiese podido detener el impacto. Al fin de cuenta no le iba a causar grave daño y mucho menos lo mataría. Nada más no quería dejar que su amor le ganara en algo que resultaba tan sencillo para él. No por algo había nacido como dios de la guerra.

El choque de espadas una con las otras pronto comenzó a tomar un ritmo en el que un experto en éstas, podía distinguir cual sonido le pertenecía a cada cual. Ambos habían formado una danza que sólo entretenía al dios y desesperaba a la mortal. Él que nada más sostenía la espada con una sola mano, no daba signo de perder fuerzas o mostrar cansancio. Mientras que ella, que lo hacía con sus dos manos, ya sentía como la hoja de metal ganaba peso cada vez más.

―Te ves cansada. ¿O son mis ojos? ―le molestó echándose a reír porque sabía que así era.

―Son tus ojos, bastardo ―le negó a tiempo que blandía su espada contra la de éste aprovechando que no mostraba atención ante su acto. Acto que provocó que la espada del dios saliera volando por los aires y terminara clavada entre una hendija en los muros.

―Nada mal para llevar más de cien años sin batallar como la Xena que fuiste ―le alagó o burló de alguna manera al mismo tiempo―. Veamos que tan buena resultas ser contra mi verdadera espada ―mencionó mientras de sus manos surgía de la nada una candente llamarada que al apagarse dejó a la vista una enorme y lustrosa espada con negra empuñadura y un dorado y detalladamente decorado guardamanos―. Y con la que toda tu primera vida cargaste bajo el nombre de Xena, la Princesa Guerrera― añadió. En ese momento en el fondo de la sala y sobre una mesa, un resplandor cegador dio su aparición y al extinguirse, una histórica espada cobró vida al vibrar por cuenta propia sintiendo la presencia de su antigua dueña. Con su mango dorado con ópalos incrustados y una empuñadura también negra, sin duda alguna tuvo que pertenecer a un grandioso guerrero. O guerrera en este caso.

―¿Qué esperas para tomarla? Es tuya ―le presionó el dios al ésta quedársele mirando como si él no pudiese atacarla en cualquier momento.

Hastiado por su embelesamiento, extendió su brazo como en veces anteriores y articulando su mano, provocó que la espada de la mortal enrojeciera en el acto. Sin poder soportar lo candente de esta, la dejó caer al suelo quedando completamente desarmada. Ares se dirigió hacia ella impaciente dispuesto a clavarle su filo si no acababa de ir por su espada para defenderse. Pero la guerrera, por miedo a saber que sucedía si tocaba aquella espada, o tal vez por írsele en contra, tomó una cualquiera que a su proximidad estaba. Para su mala suerte no le duró ni cinco segundos porque el dios hizo lo mismo que con la anterior.

Entendiendo que eso pasaría si no se apresuraba a elegir la espada que él decía que alguna vez fue suya, y tomando en cuenta que aquel dios que decía que la amaba no parecía tener piedad cuando se trataba de atacar, terminó empuñándola sin remedio. Para esto tuvo que evadir unos cuantos golpes del dios y correr hasta donde se encontraba la dichosa espada. Porque para colmo estaba distanciada a varios metros. Pero todo valió la pena porque al tomarla algo dentro de sí le decía que era completamente suya. No precisamente porque el dios ya se lo había dicho. De ninguna manera. Sino porque el peso y la textura de ésta se le hicieron extremadamente familiar. Era como si alguna vez la hubiese usado. Pero no había tiempo para eso. A su frente estaba un dios que le mataría si no se defendía y tenía que hacer inmediato uso de aquella espada y sus fuerzas.

―¿No sientes que es tuya? ¿No recuerdas que con ella mataste a cientos? ¿Qué con ella misma te me enfrentaste en el pasado?

―¡Hablas mucho! ―le gritó propinándole golpe tras golpe hacia éste.

―Con esa espada atravesaste corazones, cortaste cabezas, desmembraste cuerpos ―le continuaba diciendo sin dejar de atacarla.

―¡Ya deja de fastidiarme!

―Claro que tu espada era más feliz cuando dirigías ejércitos. Luego de encaminarte por el ridículo camino de los débiles, apenas la usabas para cortar leña.

Si lo que el dios estaba buscando era ponerla furiosa, dejar saber que lo estaba logrando. Y avistando que la mujer lo que quería hacer con su espada era todo aquello que acababa de decir, dejó que se le cumpliera su deseo. Un rasguido de cuando se corta la carne y se atraviesa un cuerpo resonó a los oídos de la guerrera. Incrédula de lo que había hecho, adentró más la espada en el pecho que acababa de penetrar. Por unos segundos se sintió victoriosa y libre de aquel despreciable ser. Pero en cuanto éste dejó escapar las incontenibles carcajadas que brotaban de su garganta, se deshizo de su triunfo interno.

―¿Es que acaso no mantienes presente que soy un dios? ―le cuestionó con pereza el inmortal―. Ya te lo he dicho, no importa cuántas veces luches contra mí y cuanto te me resistas, nunca podrás vencerme. ―Ella no le escuchaba. Tenía la vista fija en la espada clavada en su pecho. Ya había visto eso anteriormente. Ya lo había hecho también. Ya se había batallado contra un dios como él. No, ya había peleado contra él―. Mírame ―le ordenó aún con la espada de ésta clavada en su pecho―. ¡Que me mires, insistió sin tener efecto sobre ella. ―Comprendió que ésta debía de encontrarse en un trance interno y como si segundos atrás no se hubiese estado batallando con ella, con una delicadeza que solo un inmortal como él era capaz de producir, le levantó el mentón para que sus ojos se conectaran a los suyos. Pero al verlos, éstos seguían idos en los pensamientos internos de ella. Como sus ojos no le decían nada, bajó su vista hasta su entreabierta boca. Cuyos rosados y húmedos labios lo tentaron a la única cosa que podían tentarle. A unirlos con los suyos. Siendo esta vez muy diferente a la primera. Siendo suave y gentil como ningún otro.

Aún ella continuaba en ese profundo trance en el que parecía que su alma se le hubiese desprendido de su cuerpo. Pero eso no fue objeción para que él dejara de besarla como lo estaba haciendo. Intensificó su beso, introduciéndose dentro de ella, recorriendo toda la cavidad con su lengua para hacerle despertar, pero nada. Era como si estuviese besando un cuerpo sin vida. Solo que cálido y con aliento. Si le molestaba o no que estuviese en esas condiciones, no lo demostró. Todo lo contrario, poso sus manos sobre su cintura para acercar su cuerpo al suyo. La espada que tenía clavada le impedía tan deseada cercanía y por eso se la arrancó de su cuerpo. Ya hacía rato que la guerrera la había soltado y se mantenía con brazos caídos perdida en la nada. La continuó besando hasta que presintió que la mortal debía de necesitar aliento y ante su negación de no querer separarse de ella, lo terminó haciendo. Fue cuando los ojos de ésta mostraron que el alma, a donde sea que se hubiese ido a vagar, le regresó al cuerpo. Y con una sola palabra, provocó que los de él se abrieran por completo.

―Ares…

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Nuestro lujurioso secuestrador no resultó ser otro que Ares. Ah, pero eso desde un principio lo sabíamos. ¿O no? Bueno, todos excepto la pobre de Xena. Será un milagro si la cautiva no se vuelve loca. Aunque, cualquiera se volvería loca con semejante y sexoso dios a su lado. Mientras si eso pasa o no, ¿qué sucederá ahora que ha logrado recordarle? A él, a Ares. ¿Aceptará unírsele o se le escapará de las manos como centenares de veces hizo en el pasado? Quien quiera saber, tendrá que continuar leyendo.<em>

_Porfies, no seas malito o malita y dejadme reviews que me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar ;)_


	3. Dispuesto a complacerle

****Capítulo [3]****

* * *

><p><em>Pues bien, he llegado a escribir este tercer capítulo sin a ver resibido ni un solo review. : Vamos, vamos, si hay lectores o lectoras en silencio por ahí diganme su opinión, mala o buena. :) No sé si lo terminaré así que veremos. Nada más que me gustaría poder compartirlo. ;)_

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Dispuesto a complacerle**

Dos días transcurrieron desde que la guerrera había recordado por completo a la persona del dios que le devolvió la vida y que tanta angustia le provocaba desde entonces. Producto de la impresión, se había desplomado en los brazos de éste antiguo amante y a partir de ese instante aún no despertaba. Permaneciendo postrada en una cama dando como única señal de vida la acompasada respiración que movía suavemente su pecho. De vez en cuando fruncía el seño, lo más seguro a causa de sueños, y se aferraba cada vez con mayor fuerza al objeto que tenía en sus manos. Su propia espada. Ares se encargó de dejársela consigo en su afán de que al ésta poseerla, acabaría reconociendo la gran guerrera que fue en el pasado y que sin duda alguna, volvería a ser. Y para su favor, lo estaba logrando. Porque por la mente de la mujer no pasaban otra cosa que extenuantes y sanguinarias batallas.

Encontrándose en aquel estado, el dios no podía hacer otra cosa que visitarle, quedarse largas horas a su lado y marcharse para luego regresar. Ya entrada la noche del segundo día, admitió sentirse preocupado puesto que como mortal que era, su guerrera necesitaba alimentarse. Sumando esos dos días junto con el traumático primer día en el que la tomó cautiva en el templo y el segundo en el que ésta despertó sanada de las heridas provocadas por la lluvia, vendrían siendo cuatro días que no ingería bocado alguno de alimento. Apenas tragaba un poco de caldo o un agua endulzada con miel y extractos de fruta que el joven sirviente del dios le preparaba. Pero eran más lo que se le escurría por su mentón y cuello que lo que tragaba.

Esa noche el reconocido Ares tenía que partir a atender unos asuntos que le correspondían como dios de la guerra que era. También tenía que empezar a mover los pasos para la futura inmortalidad de su guerrera y eso significaba tener que visitar a unas cuantas divinidades familiares, y de una incógnita manera, para efectuar el proceso. Asegurando más de la cuenta la seguridad del templo flotante, dejó a su amada bajo los cuidados de su fiel sirviente mortal indicándole que regresaría antes del alba. Acatando su orden, el joven mortal no se separó de su encomendada ni tan solo un minuto. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a permanecer como una estatua y a no decaer ante las necesidades humanas que conocía antes de convertirse en el seguidor de su amo dios. No esperaba jamás que éste le brindase la inmortalidad que le tenía reservada a su amante, pero le estaba agradecido por la fortaleza que le brindó desde que aceptó servirle. Una historia de sangre y angustia como mortal el también guardaba, pero con todo lo conocido de la guerrera que trataba, sentía que lo suyo era nada en comparación con lo vivido por aquella mujer. Aquella mujer cuyos recuerdos le estaban regresando a su memoria como una oleada sobre la costa.

Durante la noche, la guerrera por fin entreabrió sus ojos alertando al joven que se posicionó al pie de su cama. Tenía consigo una taza de caldo con la que esperaba terminar de engullir a su débil cuerpo que ya mostraba un pálido y lánguido rostro. Para su dificultad, la guerrera no había despertado muy calmada que digamos. Los recuerdos de lucha y asesinatos en su mente eran los responsables de ello y sintiendo que tenía sobre sí esa espada que blandía con furia en sus sueños, no dudó en utilizarla también en su real despertar. La taza de caldo terminó derramada en el piso a causa de un esperado ataque al sirviente. Joven que se mantenía sereno sin mostrar expresiones exaltantes para no alterar más de la cuenta a aquella guerrera.

Como si lo hubiese reconocido, o como si se hubiese dado cuenta que no era quien ella pensada, bajó la guardia de su arma pero no por eso significaba que iba a dejar de sujetarla. Sus despavoridos ojos recorrieron la habitación en busca del verdadero autor de sus pesadillas. Y como si el sirviente leyera sus pensamientos, le indicó lo siguiente:

―El dios Ares ha salido del templo. ―Ella se le quedó mirando incrédula de que su captor no estuviese―. Sin embargo, regresará antes del alba ―añadió el joven como si presintiera que la mujer ya elaboraba ideas de escapes. Estaba equivocado. Con todo lo visto en su memoria ahora no deseaba escapar. No por el momento. Sino invadir al dios con un sin número de preguntas que si no encontraban contestación, no creía seguir aguantando los dolores de cabeza que le provocaban―. Mientras tanto usted debe de ingerir alimentos ahora que ha despertado. No se ha alimentado bien y al amo no le agradaría que decayese.

―¿Y crees que a mí me importa lo que piense o deje de pensar ese sujeto? ―le inquirió haciendo obvia la contestación y mostrando una efímera sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos del muchacho. Dado que era la primera vez que le veía sonreír desde su estadía en el templo.

―¿Gusta continuar con otro caldo, o prefiere algo más sólido? ―le evadió la pregunta con otra. Su obligación allí era procurar por el bienestar de la mujer. No hacerla enfadar y pelear con ella.

―Hmm.― Tal fue el único sonido emitido por la cansada guerrera que ahora yacía recostada sobre sus brazos con el torso levemente levantado pero sin dejar de sujetar su preciada arma. Ya tenía entendido que era más que suya. Y no permitiría que se la arrebataran cuando así tan profundamente lo sentía.

―Conteste, por favor.

―¿Por qué le sirves a un dios? ¿A ese dios? ―le interrogó con curiosidad ignorando la petición de éste por segunda vez―. ¿Crees que te dará algo a cambio? ¿Lo más que deseas?

El joven se le quedó mirando en silencio y al cabo de unos segundos se marchó disiento:

―Creo que traeré un poco de ambas ―pensó en los platillos―. Ya veremos cuál escoge. No creo que pueda seguir haciendo preguntas si continúa en ese estado de inanición.

―Insolente ―le gruñó la guerrera con mala cara. Pero no tenía cabeza como para molestarse por tan extraño muchachito. Su mente no se concentraba en otra cosa que no fuera su vida como guerrera y su relación con aquel dios. Así que según esos recuerdos surgidos de la nada, ella era quien él decía, Xena. Y que además, de eso, le conocía a él. Le gustase o no, eso era lo que su mente le transcribía.

Todo recuerdo estaba con sumo color y profundas sensaciones. Podía sentir el sudor de su frente cuando cabalgaba y batallaba. Escuchar el bramido de su voz cuando daba una orden de ataque. Y ver los grises cielos que dejaba a su paso. Y sobre todo, verlo a él cada vez que le seguía. Hablar con ese dios y sentirse tentada por todo lo que le proponía. Finalmente, verse a sí misma como la poderosa guerrera que era. Una comandante de ejércitos con los que arrasaba todo a su paso. Un ejército de hombres que guió por tierras y mares. Pero que al final, lo perdió. Perdiendo también sus aclamaciones y glorias. Todo porque así ella lo decidió. ¿Por qué? Aun no le llegaba la contestación por medio del recuerdo. Aunque algo le decía que la bondad del alma de una persona, tuvo mucho que ver en el cambio de su ser. ¿Sería por eso que se escuchaba decir que no buscaba otra cosa que no fuera el perdón de sus pecados?

Tantas interrogantes batallándose en su cabeza por obtener la mejor de las contestaciones la iban a dejar en el delirio agonizante sino llegaba aquél que decía conocer todo sobre ella. Ella que por extraño y desagradable que le pareciera, resultaba que también le conocía. No obstante, si le conocía como se recordaba a sí misma en su interior, entonces sabía todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Volviéndole la inquietud a su mente de que podría hasta estar manipulando su memoria. Memoria que aún no acaba de sentir como suya. Necesitaba más que recuerdos y palabras por parte de aquel dios. Necesitaba pruebas reales y palpables de lo que se decía que fue, Xena, la Princesa Guerrera.

Incomodándose en la cama en donde pensaba todo aquello, se levantó de ésta tambaleándose entre los pasos que daba para alejarse de aquella postura que le comenzaba a atrofiar los músculos. Quería dejar de sentirse adolorida y adormecida para moverse con fuerzas y dar con la verdad de todo. Cualquiera que fuese no le importaba así le hiciese sufrir como sufriera. No creía que hubiera algo peor que lo que le había sucedido con ese dios. Utilizaría el coraje para encaminarse así tuviera que andar por el mismo reino de Hades de dónde Ares decía haberla sacado.

Mirándose de nuevo en el espejo de la vez anterior, se vio usando un hermoso vestido azul añil ceñido hasta el pecho y luego aflojado de la cintura para abajo. Era bastante largo llegando a tocar el piso y arrastrarse un poco por éste. Su cabello estaba cuidadosamente peinado. Brillaba a la más tenue luz y desprendía un aroma a aceite de almendras. Todo, seguro por el joven sirviente. Quién ya dos veces la vistió como una princesa de palacio.

―Para el amo usted es su princesa ―le escuchó comentar al joven sirviente con el que acababa de regresar―. Por eso mientras me toque atenderla, usará lo mejor que exista para darle.

Xena, porque ya bastaba de repelerle a ese nombre cuando siempre fue su verdadero y único nombre, cayó de nuevo bajo la sorpresa. Aquel joven parecía moverse como un mismo fantasma al no sentírsele los pasos. Además, hasta parece que también podía leer los pensamientos.

―¿Acaso lees la mente, muchachito? ¿Por eso es que Ares te tiene retenido aquí?

―Mi amo no me retiene, mujer. Yo le sigo por mi propia voluntad. Y sí, puedo leer la mente ―le confesó―. Pero sólo cuando esta se encuentra distraída y abierta. Por lo general, cuando la persona se encuentra conversando consigo misma. Como usted hacía un momento.

―Umm, ya veo ―le dijo sonriéndole Xena―. Eso me indica que a partir de ahora tendré la precaución que no había tenido contigo. No me conviene que andes de chismoso con tu… AMO.

―No se puede contar lo que ya se sabe ―le habló con sabiduría―. Además, al amo no le gusta que intervenga con sus asuntos. Y yo le obedezco ―le indicó dejándole saber que no estaba en su interés servir de voz para mudas palabras―. A menos claro ―sumó a las suyas―, de que éste me lo pregunte―. Escuchado esto, es cuando más dedicada estaría a mantener su mente cerrada de aquel escuincle.

El muchacho colocó la bandeja que traía con alimentos sobre la mesa cercana a la cama de la guerrera y le incitó a que comiera lo que desease. Ante tanta amabilidad desprendida, Xena no pudo evitar brindar una de sus típicas pero cortas sonrisas pasadas. De esas que seducían a cualquier hombre que deseaba matarle.

―Veo que ya está aceptando su verdadera identidad. La de una poderosa y seductora guerrera, como me ha contado mi amo ―intentó mantener la conversación el joven a tiempo que servía sobre un plato los alimentos traídos.

―¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? ―se interesó Xena ignorándole el comentario y sentándose en la cama y quedársele mirando a la delicadeza de sus movimientos respecto a los platos que servía. Aquel muchacho tenía algo que lo separaba de los mortales aunque fuese uno. Era como si se tratase de un espíritu encarnado o algo por el estilo. Su piel era morena y su cabello negro. Sus ojos marrones emanaban una tristeza que extinguía la más grande de las sonrisas que propusiesen sus labios.

―Jacob ―contestó luego de un silencio.

Xena no continuó preguntándole nada más pues no veía que más aquel muchacho le pudiera ofrecer. La forma de escapar de allí tal vez pero como era más que obvio que no la diría ni así le amenazara de muerte, lo mejor era no gastar saliva.

―¿Prefiere que le de la comida o puede comerla por sí misma?

―Déjame sola, me duele la cabeza como para estar pendiente de todo lo que desees hacer conmigo.

―Mi deber es procurar que se alimente.

―Lo aré si te marchas. Nunca me ha gustado comer en presencia de alguien. Es un símbolo de debilidad ―ahora confesaba ella―. Sin mencionar que muchos han muerto mientras tragan algo. Y no precisamente por ahogarse.

―Como usted guste.

Jacob se marchó de la habitación teniendo en mente que pronto volvería para asegurarse de que la guerrera había cumplido con su palabra de comerse lo servido.

En cuanto el joven se marchó por la salida, Xena tomó la bandeja completa de alimentos y comenzó a engullir todo cuanto podía tragar. No había querido dejárselo notar, pero desde que el chico le había llevado los platos, el olor a comida se le hizo insoportable. Desde que escaló aquella montaña y fue capturada en ese maldito templo, ya llevaba el estómago vacío. Y con aquellos alimentos esperaba calmar el hambre que se la estaba comiendo por dentro. Al terminar, se quedó profundamente dormida con su espada a su lado y se sumergió de nuevo en los recuerdos de guerra y sangre. Pero sobre todo, en los recuerdos que tenía de él. De aquel indescifrable ser que en su primera vida le seducía y hacía que muchas veces cayera ante sus encantos divinos. Como también se convertía en un odioso cretino que no dudaba en conspirar en contra de ella a pesar de amarla como decía. Comprendiendo que aquel dios cambiaba de personalidad como el día por la noche.

Sin lugar a dudas, todo lo que su mente le transmitía sobre él tenía que ser verdad. Teniendo como prueba el haberle conocido en esta segunda vida que él mismo le proveyó. Ya hasta que como que le estaba agradando el recordarle y ver imágenes suyas en su mente. Al principio se retorcía de dolor y desesperación por los recuerdos pero ahora no hacía otra cosa que pensar en él. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Si la mujer que fue en su primera vida se dejaba engatusar por aquel inmortal, la que era en esta segunda debía de cuidarse y alejarse de él. Desasiendo primeramente toda imagen suya en su mente. Pero es que no podía. No podía porque se veía a sí misma amándolo, queriendo estar a su lado y aceptar todo lo que él le proponía.

…

Ares llegó al alba tal y como lo había prometido. Encontrándose a su princesa en los brazos de Morfeo con un pacífico y angelical semblante que revelaba lo tranquilo que estaban corriendo sus sueños en esta ocasión. Tenía mucho que hablarle pero al verla tan tranquila, prefirió dejarla en la paz en la que se encontraba navegando. Su sirviente le notificó que ya ésta había ingerido alimento por lo que mejor era dejarla descansar. Ya para cuando fuera inmortal, la tendría totalmente para él.

Con silencioso paso, se encaminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y como si la vida no quisiese que le dejara sola, éste le escuchó llamarle. Se giró con exaltación acompañada del miedo a que sólo fuese imaginación de su trastornada mente. Mente que no hacía otra cosa que pensar en la hermosura de su princesa.

―Ares ―repitió la guerrera entre sueños. Su respiración pasó a agitarse un poco y sus piernas y brazos no paraban de manifestar suaves movimientos que no hacían más que rosar la piel entre las sábanas haciendo que el dios envidiara tales objetos por tener tan deseado contacto con el cuerpo de su amada―. Ares ―le nombraba de nuevo.

El dios deshizo la idea de marcharse y regresó al lado de su durmiente amada. Se sentó sonriente al pie de la cama al saberse nombrado por ella. Y en sus sueños. Con una gentileza propia pero al mismo tiempo extraña en él, le giró el rostro para verle mover los rosados labios cuando pronunciara una nueva palabra.

―Ares… ¿Qué quieres?

Si no llegase hacer porque tenía los ojos cerrados, juraría que su amada sabía que se encontraba a su lado. Xena continuaba revolviéndose en la cama y él gustosamente se preparaba para contestarle con acción y palabras.

―Te quiero a ti, hermosa. A ti y sólo a ti ―le susurró con su aliento a centímetros de sus labios. Centímetros que rompió al juntar su boca contra el entreabierto labio inferior de la guerrera. En éstos aún quedaba el sabor del vino que había ingerido y el deseo en sus ojos se hizo ver como dos llamas de fuego. La guerrera echaba para atrás su cabeza como si quisiese en sueños alejarse de la boca de aquel amante. Teniendo la respuesta de un dios que más excitado se ponía aprisionando su boca con la suya e introduciendo su lengua en la abertura de ésta para enlazarse con la de la mujer cada vez que intentaba pronunciar nuevas palabras. Recordando siempre que era una mortal, le dejaba respirar así tuviese que maldecirse a sí mismo por tener que separarse. La miró al rostro y se topó con que las mejillas de ésta se encontraban total mente encendidas. Descendió hasta su pecho y éste había acelerado su respiración. Tocó su piel y como se esperaba, ésta se encontraba acalorada. Haciéndose el único responsable de tan carnales sensaciones en el cuerpo de la mortal.

Como "caballero" que decía ser, no podía permitir que una hermosa dama como aquella perdiera el sueño tranquilo que minutos atrás llevaba por culpa del odioso calor que comenzaba a asfixiarle. Por lo que desarropó su cuerpo echando a un lado la sábana que le impedía delinear su ceñida figura bajo la tela del vestido azul que llevaba. Se enfadó con su sirviente porque esperaba verla con una fina bata de blanca y clara tela para que durmiese más cómoda. ¿Qué importaba? Si de todos modos llevase lo que llevase, él terminaría despojándola de ello.

Un entre abrir y cerrar de su boca le llamó a volver a posarse en ella. La guerrera buscaba aire o en sus sueños alguien la besaba con la misma pasión que la besaba el dios Ares que tenía ya sobre ella.

―Siempre haces lo mismo, Ares ―proseguía con sus palabras soñantes―. Te apareces, me tomas, me pides que te siga y al negarme, te vas.

―Pero esta vez no me voy a ir, querida ―le aseguraba el dios mientras cambiaba el recorrido de besos al cuello de su princesa. Para luego pasar al pecho y tomar uno bajo la tela con una de sus manos. No queriendo dejar la mano restante desocupada, la introdujo bajo el vestido de ésta tal y como había hecho dos días atrás cuando casi la hace suya a la fuerza. La diferencia esta vez es que ella se estaba dejando hacer aunque fuese inconscientemente. Detalle que se puso a pensar y se hastió por hacerlo. Descubriendo que ambas ocasiones en verdad no se diferenciaban en nada. Todo porque ella no lo estaba aceptando con toda razón y conciencia de sus actos. No quería entrar en ella y hacerla su mujer cuando ésta no le deseaba con la misma intensidad que él o cuando no tenía los ojos abiertos para ver los abrazadores suyos.

―Te has salvado de nuevo, querida ―le susurró melosamente al oído―. Pero ya llegará el día y la hora en la que te tenga bajo de mí gritando mi nombre.

Habiéndose separado de ella, se marchó sin mirarle antes de que cambiara de opinión tentado por el irresistible cuerpo que se encontraba cubierto por aquel vestido. Ya por la mañana se encargaría de molestarla preguntándole con quién había soñado.

…

Un fino rayo de sol se posó sobre su rostro despertándole de su pereza e indicándole que un nuevo día se anunciaba. Un día más en aquel templo. Con fastidio, le dio mala cara a la cortina que había dejado que entrara y le hiciese recordar que en menos de una semana estaba recordando a su vez quién fue en una vida pasada.

Al pie de su cama, un nuevo vestido color beige le esperaba a que le usara en cuanto se dispusiera a darse un buen baño que le despertase de aquella somnolencia que la mareaba. Jabones y fragancias acompañaban a dicho vestido en una canasta con la misma esperanza de que fuesen usados por ella para impregnarla de su aroma.

―Buenos días ―le saludó cortésmente Jacob tan pronto como se presentó en la entrada de su habitación―. Le he preparado un baño para que se refresque.

Lo anunciado por Jacob le pareció estupendo aunque no se molestó ni en darle el menor de los agradecimientos. Acudiendo a tan preparado baño para refrescar su piel.

Complacida con lo relajante que había sido bañarse en una pequeña tina de madera situada en una habitación no muy distante a la que llevaba durmiendo, se secó sus húmedos cabellos y se vistió con el vestido beige brindado por Jacob. Todavía se encontraba en aquel cuarto de baño, y en no que se peinaba, accedió a atender lo que llevaba buena hora evitando. El sueño que tuvo con el dios Ares. Porque si había soñado con él. Había soñado un momento en el que ambos se devoraban con sus bocas una noche tras un encuentro.

―Se me había olvidado lo meticulosa que eras cuando se trataba de tu aseo personal ―le hizo dar un brinco el dueño de sus pensamientos. Hablando del rey de roma y éste que se aparecía justo cuando ella le imaginaba con su descubierto y fornido pecho sobre ella. El dios al notar lo sonrojada que se había puesto se rió demostrándole toda malicia―. Ya voy a tener que ordenar a Jacob que te prepare otro desayuno dado que el que se encuentra sobre la mesa debe de estar frío. Digo, si es que estás en condiciones de salir libremente y no intentar en vano escapar o matarme.

La guerrera no le dirigió palabra alguna. Todo lo contrario, disimuló seguir cepillándose su oscuro cabello cuando en realidad lo que hacía era cubrirse el rostro. Ares no podía encontrar escena más entretenida que la que le acababa de mostrar su profesada amada. Se acercó a ésta tomando asiento en una mesa que quedaba frente a la silla en la que ella sentada se cepillaba. Al sentarse abiertamente y estirar sus piernas, chocó con las de ella. Causando que las encogiera por el contacto con las suyas.

―Vamos, Xena. Anoche estoy seguro que lo menos que deseabas era ocultarte de mí e impedir que te tocara.

La nombrada acabó de llenar los capilares de su rostro con la sangre que le circulaba hacia éste.

―No sé de qué hablas ―atinó a decir con voz entre cortada.

―Oh, sí. Claro que si sabes. Anoche me llamaste tantas y tantas veces que terminé accediendo a tus súplicas. Fue una verdadera pena que estuvieses hablando en sueños. Porque dormida como estabas no creo que disfrutaras a la medida de cómo si estuvieses despierta.

Por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta, la guerrera aligeró las cepilladas que se daba al grado de arrancarse cabellos en cada pasada. Viendo esta otra graciosa escena, Ares se le aproximó y le quitó el cepillo de las manos antes de que dejara toda su hermosa melena adherida a éste. Como aun se había quedado a escasas pulgadas de separación, Xena intentó levantarse para ganar distancia pero el dios la detuvo por su cintura.

―¿Qué quieres?

―¿Otra vez esa pregunta? ―cuestionó con parsimonia olisqueando su cuello―. Pero si te lo dije anoche cuando me lo preguntaste en sueños. Te quiero a ti.

Como si intentase quitarle la esencia de las fragancias y jabones con su propia boca, Ares estrujó la piel del cuello, hombros y pecho de la guerrera con sumo frenesí. Las rojizas marcas volvían a aparecer en la nívea piel. Xena conocía perfectamente esas carisias y besos. Varias veces los había sentido en todo su cuerpo. Sus recuerdos proyectados se lo decían todo.

―Dime, Xena… ¿Ya me recordaste como el mejor amante que hayas tenido en tu vida o todavía te debates entre la duda de que si te estoy mintiendo, manipulando mentalmente o que todo es una pesadilla?

La pregunta de Ares acogía todas las que ella se había formulado. Sentir a ese dios contra su piel no le hacía otra cosa que repetírselas en la cabeza. Una y otra vez. Hasta que su ser se apoderaba de todos sus pensamientos. Ya llevaba tres noches así desde que la pasión de éste en su vida pasada se le manifestó en su cabeza. Aunque intentara, no podía negarse que seguiría firme en requerir pruebas adicionales a sus palabras o a los meros recuerdos.

―Pruébame que soy quién dices llamarme, pruébame que fuiste mi amante y sobre todo, pruébame que realmente morí en el pasado ―le exigió levantándose bruscamente de la silla antes que aquél osase sentarse sobre ella y le diera un segundo baño con su boca―. Llévame al inframundo y muéstrame a esa supuesta verdadera madre que me concibió en su vientre en esa otra supuesta primera vida que recuerdo. Llévame ante ella y que acepte en mi cara que realmente fui su hija. Llévame también ante otros que puedan confirmarme que fui la guerrera que dices y la que veo entre recuerdos. Y ya que estamos en ese mundo de muertos, has que el propio Hades diga frente de mí que liberó mi alma de su reino y te la entregó para que hicieses con ella lo que te viniera mil y una veces en gana.

Si Ares creía que ya lo había dado todo para obtener el cuerpo y el alma, el corazón y el amor de su guerrera, ante aquella petición descubría que le faltaba escalar el propio Olimpo como si fuese un mero mortal. Rebajar su orgullo y suplicarle a su propio padre que intercediera ante su hermano Hades y le obligara a escuchar a la mera mortal de la que inevitablemente se había enamorado.

Divagando en todo esto, una Xena con seño fruncido esperaba con molestia en que se dignase en darle una contestación ante su petición. Lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza para ver si se sentía presionado y acaba de una vez por hablar. Ya estaba cansada de tener que ser ella la que escuchara, escuchara y escuchara sin poder oponerse ante lo que se le dijera. Estaba cansada de que aquel dios le obligara a creer una historia por el mero hecho der ser él su relatador. Si realmente todo lo que decía era cierto, que se lo demostrara a través de esas personas que aparecieron en dicha historia. Sería entonces cuando aceptaría ser de un modo definitivo la Xena que él decía que fue.

Aquello no estaba muy fácil que digamos. Por más dios que fuese, la evidencia se hallaba en un reino que no le pertenecía y en el que no tenía dominio ni voluntad alguna. Es que tenía que haber enloquecido para atrevérsele a pedir semejante cosa. Con el mero hecho de adentrarla de nuevo, y sobre todo viva, en el inframundo, ya se le llenaba la agenda con cientos de gestiones para realizar. Ni hablar de hacer todo lo que pedía. Tanto pensar le causó una guerra interna consigo mismo en la que terminó riéndose por estar pensando en si hacer o no lo que aquella mortal le pedía. «¡Por todos los demonios! ―se dijo internamente―. ¡Soy un dios! Hijo de Zeus y Hera. Señor de la guerra. ¡¿Qué diablos hace ésta mortal exigiéndome de esa forma?!»

―Xena ―le nombro entre risas―. Como se nota que sigues igual o peor de como eras antes. Nada más te faltó decirme que te llevara donde el espíritu de la yegua que cabalgabas y que de paso la reviviera. Claro que preferiría hacer eso que con esa maldita mocosa que te llevó a la ruina y…

―No estoy bromeando, Ares. Déjate de reírte que no veo nada gracioso en lo que te he dicho. Y… ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Qué mocosa?

Como ser calculador que era, mantuvo silencio en no que estudiaba el semblante de la mujer que tenía a menos de un pie de distancia. No se había percatado que todo lo que su guerrera había recordado hasta el momento, no era otra cosa que sólo el inicio de la primera vida que tuvo. Sólo recordaba la poderosa guerrera que fue, sus amoríos con él y como terminó abandonando las batallas para vagar sola por las míticas tierras. Por alguna razón, muy agraciada para él al decir verdad, no se proyectaba como la mujer de bien en la que terminó convirtiéndose. En ésa protectora de los débiles y pobres. En ésa que le echó a un lado gracias a la aparición de aquella molesta chiquilla de rubios cabellos como el sol que hacía que se le hirviera la sangre cada vez que la veía. Una que no tenía más nombre que el de un mismo arcángel, Gabrielle. Pero que en realidad para él fue la condena que envió a Xena directo al mundo de Hades.

―Ni yo tan poco bromeo, Xena ―terminó evadiendo sus pregunta a tiempo que pedía y pedía a su madre o a quién le diera la gana de ayudarle, de que su hermosa princesa permaneciera así. Solo con esos recuerdos en los que nada más estaban las sangrientas batallas y él como su amante―. Ya me parece que he dado bastante por ti y hasta el momento lo que he recibido de ti es que me atravesaras con tu espada en mi pecho.

―¿Y cómo quieres que te agradezca por algo que aun no siento ni creo que hiciste por mí? ―le hizo ver con toda la razón que podía existir―. Te me apareces, me torturas, me mantienes cautiva y luego esperas que crea que eres el salvador que me trajo a la vida.

Aunque se carcomiera por dentro, Ares no podía negar que su guerrera había dado justo en el blanco de la razón. Él no podía obtener el agradecimiento de alguien que no había visto lo que había hecho por éste. En este caso, ésta. Bueno, y también por él porque nadie movía un dedo por otro alguien si no obtenía algo a cambio. Pero… ¡Claro! Si él movía no solo un dedo, sino el alto Éter, la fértil Gea, el bravío Ponto y hasta el oscuro y profundo Érebo nuevamente para cumplir lo que ella quería, a cambió obtendría lo que fuera de ella. Porque sólo si accedía a sus condiciones, es que la llevaría al inframundo. Pero si no, utilizaría de nuevo la forma de por _las malas_ y la haría su mujer, su reina y diosa a la brava. La obligaría a comandar sus ejércitos como diera lugar. Ya se las vería como obligarle. Le era más fácil golpearle que atender sus caprichos. Caprichos que si accedía a cumplir era nada más porque al ésta estar recordando quién fue y por lo tanto, retomando la personalidad con la que siempre se caracterizó, ni el más grande de los martirios iba a hacer que le obligase a obedecerse como pensaba que podía hacer. A no ser claro, que pusiera a un tercero de por medio. Conocía perfectamente a su guerrera. Y cuando ésta decía negarse, no había hombre ni dios que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. A excepción claro, de esa detestable chiquilla que la separó de él. Por nada permitiría que su recuerdo hiciera lo mismo en esta segunda vida. Más le valía estar al pendiente de eso.

―No sé si escuché bien o no querida ―aclaró su garganta articulando estas palabras―, pero me pareció entender que estás dispuestas a darme un cambio si accedo a cumplir lo que deseas.

―Claro que te daré un cambio ―le emocionó―. El cambio de sustituir mi incredulidad hacia ti por la confianza de que todo lo que me has contado es una certificada verdad ―se burló sin disimulo. Es que en verdad que ya casi se convertía en la antigua Xena. Ya hasta como él estaba hablando. ¿En dónde había quedado todo el temor y la repelía de los pasados días? Esperaba que la pobre terminara recordando todo. Pero no que en menos de una semana tras haberla retenido, ésta se le acercara y le estrujase la cara con inteligentes palabras propias de la guerrera que una vez fue. Ante eso podía hacer dos cosas, o acribillarla a golpes, o echarse a reír. No queriendo demacrar tan hermoso rostro, ni tan poco partir por medio la confianza y cercanía que le estaba ganando, terminó volviéndose a reír y diciendo:

―Pues a mí me parece que eso no será suficiente ―le objetó―. Si te llevo al mismo inframundo a donde quieres ir, y hasta anuncio a todos los muertos de allí que Xena, la Princesa Guerrera les hará una visita, como mínimo debería tener tu palabra de que aceptarás unirte a mí y que liderarás las tropas que construirán mi imperio. El imperio al que ascenderás como una inmortal. Cono mi reina diosa.

Xena se le quedó mirando pensativa. Había que notar que Ares era tremendo desgraciado que siempre intentaba salirse con la suya. Ella no podía cumplirle con semejante trato. No podía… A menos… A menos que en verdad sintiese algo por él. ¿Lo sentía? Eso mismo se lo preguntaba. No podía negar que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho en esos últimos días, no tenía la fuerza para evitar resistirse ante su seducción. Más cuando recordaba que fue presa de él en la bendita vida pasada esa que no acababa de encajar con esta segunda que tenía.

Para su reconocimiento, no estaba en obligación de aceptar nada que proviniera de él. No estaba en obligación de darle eso a cambio cuando, a su ver, él si lo estaba respecto a su viaje al inframundo. Porque si la había revivido como decía, al menos tenía que tener la complacencia de devolverle su memoria. Pero de una manera probable. No con meras palabras que cualquiera podría inventar. Por otra parte, no tenía ni que acabar de recordar lo que sea que no acaba de encontrar en su mente. Si le daba la gana, podía seguir revelándose y negándose a aceptar todos aquellos recuerdos y encontrar alguna forma de regresar a la vida normal que creía tener. La de una amazona. ¿Qué sucedía? Dentro de sí ya no se sentía como tal. Ya hasta pensar en que perteneció a un clan de esa índole le ocasionaba más confusiones. Y todo porque los recuerdos traídos a su mente le eran tan atrayentes que ya no podía esperar a saber si eran reales o no. Y por eso le hubo de exigir con gran coraje lo que le exigió. Que la llevara al inframundo.

Decidiendo lo que realmente quería, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la petición de aquel cínico dios. Sólo que no se dejaría comprar tan fácilmente. Le pondría condiciones, que de cumplirse, entonces si aceptaría todo lo pedido por él. Ya en su interior la parte candente que le decía que lo había amado no se rendía ni negaba a callarse. Eso era otra cosa con la que no se podía quedar en duda. Así que si eso también fue otra verdad, sería otra cosa que tenía que demostrarle para que ella aceptara unirse a él. Vaya, se sorprendía a sí misma de tantas calculaciones en menos de meros instantes.

―De acuerdo, Ares ―le habló por fin luego de minutos de silencio―. Accederé a todos tus deseos únicamente si también logras demostrarme que yo te deseé al grado de volverme tu amante. Aceptaré únicamente si tras descubrir que si así era, no resultaste ser un maldito cretino que jugó conmigo por ser una mortal. Y por último, accederé únicamente también si en este presente, llego a sentir esa misma pación que supuestamente dices que sentí por ti.

―Vaya, mujer. Con esas condiciones parece que te niegas más a cumplir el trato que ha hacerlo ―objetó el dios de la guerra sin dejar de admirar la inteligencia que profesaba aquella criatura antes de dejarse apoderar de sus destructoras garras―. Pero presintiendo que va a ser un trato de lo más interesante y laborioso, ahora soy yo el que te da la palabra de que así será ―le aseguró tomando un mechón de cabellos en sus manos y olisqueándolo para embriagarse con su aroma.

―Pero debes recordar que siempre te moverás con la verdad, Ares. No quiero trucos ni mentiras. Porque me daré cuenta.

―Como gustes, querida. Ya me muero por tenerte en mi trono.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Como que a partir de ahora Ares estará más ocupado que nunca, ¿eh? Con nada más buscar la manera de llevar a su preciada guerrera al mundo de Hades en unos tiempos en los que ya no se puede visitar a los muertos tan fácilmente como lo hizo Eneas, ha de tener trabajo para largo. Y Xena, ¿aguantará estar a su lado mientras esa promesa es cumplida, o le mandará antes de ello al mismo diablo y se alejará para siempre de su lado? Lo que sea, se los dejo en incógnita mientras se llega a los siguientes capítulos.<em>

_Ya saben, si tienen tiempo y desean, aceptaré cualquier comentario que quieran decirme. Excepto insultos, claro, ni que fuese masoquista._


	4. Seduciéndole entre rudeza y caricias

****Capítulo [4]****

* * *

><p><em>Pues he aquí nuevamente. Luego de ser tentada a abandonar el fic, me presento con un nuevo capítulo. No sé si a alguien le interese pero aun así espero terminar la historia. Y bueno, sobre este capítulo admito que me quedé patinando entre si Ares al fin se deleitaba haciedo suya a Xena pero ya vemos que cuando estaba a punto... puafff se le arruinaban los planes. Pero no me maldecir la madre porfies, ya vendrá el día y la hora. Como dije durante el fic, las mejores partes siempre estan al final.<em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Seduciéndole entre rudeza y caricias**

Un juego, sólo se trataba de eso. Un juego en el que pronto sería el único vencedor. Con todo lo que había esperado años atrás, ¿qué importaba un poco más? Complacerla le costaría trabajo pero no por algo era un dios para no plantearse ante imposibles. Además, si lo miraba por el lado conveniente, notaba que era bastante amplio. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro al reconocerlo. En donde seguramente su preciosa guerrera al fin creyera todo lo que era capaz de hacer por ella. Para que tan solo ésta se dignara en estar a su lado, en convertirse en su reina.

Desde que le exigió mostrarle aquellas denominadas evidencias y pruebas, su guerrera parecía sentirse un tanto habilosa y fortalecida ante su persona. Ya no le rehuía como en los primeros días. Tan poco se molestaba porque le llamara por su verdadero nombre, Xena. Hasta accedía a acompañarlo a caminar por el templo y a cenar en las tardes. Era más lo que él le miraba y le decía que lo que comía. Como dios no necesitaba de tales indispensables recursos mortales. Nada más se echaba uno que otro alimento a la boca por el mero placer de sentir su sabor. En especial el vino y las almendras como complementos acompañantes. Eso era una parte, porque la otra más deleitante para su persona lo era ver el roce de los labios contra los alimentos y el movimiento de la boca de su compañera al masticarlos y tragarlos. Sí, en definitiva él quería ser esa roja manzana que mordía o ese tierno y caliente panecillo que disolvía en su lengua. No creía que estuviese sintiendo envidia de insignificantes cosas sin vida. Ya le había pasado lo mismo con los vestidos que cubrían el cuerpo de su princesa. Francamente aquella mortal le estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Y lo interesante del asunto, es que a él le agradaba. Dejándose arropar por las pasiones y emociones de humanos.

Luego de una larga vida como inmortal es que venía a entender a su padre Zeus y las incontrolables tentaciones que éste tenía cada vez que sucumbía ante la belleza de una mortal en la tierra. La única diferencia era, que él no había caído ante cualquiera. Él había caído a los pies de tan legendaria, poderosa y hermosa guerrera jamás nunca antes vista y esperaba a ver en ese planeta. Mortal que sólo sería para él y nada más que para él. Y en cuanto la hiciese inmortal, lo sería para toda la eternidad. Mientras eso llegaba, disfrutaría lo que el presente le obsequiaba. Su cálida y aromática piel humana. Tan nívea y fresca como una blanca rosa en plena estación de primavera. Tentándole a arrancarla y desflorarla. Dejarla completamente desnuda, sin un sólo pétalo con el que se pudiera cubrir. Admirando su belleza y tomando lo que sólo él podía tomar.

Las ganas de cogerla, de aprisionarla y hacerla suya lo tenían ardiendo por dentro. Cada vez que la veía transitar por los corredores, admirar el abierto cielo desde los balcones o dormir tranquilamente en su habitación. Todo le resultaría tan fácil como en los primero días en los que la trajo de vuelta a sus manos. Pero él no era un imbécil para saber los efectos que eso tendría. El tenerla así, sin cadenas y vagabundeando libremente por todo el templo era algo que no podía echar por la borda. Antes de apresarla en aquel templo se imaginó que la tendría que tener por meses encarcelada y atada de pies a cabeza. Con lo fuerte que fue en el pasado, eso se le hacía poco. Tal vez debió de haber realizado más conjuros de opresión por si despertaba su ingenio y fiero interno. Para su tranquilidad, aquella guerrera había recordado gran parte de su pasado, a él sobre todo. Haciendo no otra cosa que manteniéndose tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé le resistía cuando se le acercaba y la acariciaba. Aunque no tardaba en demostrarle incomodidad y terminaba ante poniendo distancia. Algo era algo. Algo que no echaría a perder por no poder controlarse. Una de sus metas era que se sintiera confiada. No que todo volviera al mismo choque anterior.

Ya habían transcurrido unas dos semanas llevando ese ritmo de cercanía, conversación y despedida. Sin abusar de lo que su ser sintiera que era más que suficiente. Sin pasarse de lo que los ojos de ella le indicaran que eso era todo por lo que quedaba del día. Fueron bastante aceptables en comparación con la primera en la que llegó y en la que la pobre se arrojaba al piso producto de los fuertes dolores de cabeza que le ocasionaban sus recuerdos. Aún los continuaba teniendo. Sólo que no tan perturbadores como los primeros. Nada más tenía que tomar asiento entre los muebles de alguna sala de la estancia o en su propia cama. Sabiendo como dios por lo que pasaba, no perdía la oportunidad para situarse a su lado y ofrecerse a contestarle cuanta pregunta se le pudiese ocurrir. Siempre con la debida precaución de contestar lo que le convenía. Dado que la guerrera solo tenía conocimiento de su vida dedicada al poder y a la guerra, mas a él, pues no le resultaba nada trabajoso tal cosa porque la mera verdad que le decía era algo que le daba ventaja en su denominado juego por quedarse con ella.

Una madrugada que daba inicio al conteo de una cuarta semana de estancia en aquel templo, Xena se encontraba en uno de los balcones admirando el suave transitar de las nubes y dejándose acariciar por los nacientes y cálidos rayos del sol que se presentaban por el este. Extendía su mano como si quisiese tomarlos con ésta y frotarlos contra su cuerpo. La frialdad y la oscuridad en el interior del templo la tenían un tanto agobiada y por eso no desperdiciaba maravilloso regalo otorgado cada mañana. Ares, quien la observaba siempre en su habitual rutina, se mantenía al margen en silencio. Admirando tan infinita belleza que osaba en arrebatarle la luminosidad al mismo astro rey y colorear su piel con ella.

―¿Te habían dicho lo divina que te vez bajo los rayos de Helios? ―tomó entrada decidiendo que ya era tiempo de comenzar a acercársele como debía―. ¿Y lo rápido que lo opacas cuando te miran?

La guerrera no se inmutó en mirarle y contestarle de modo apresurado. Ya se estaba adaptando a que le alagara hasta el modo de caminar. A lo que si quería, le respondía o simplemente seguía caminando.

―Algo en mis recuerdos me dice que ya me había acostumbrado a tus melosas palabras, Ares ―comentó tras un largo silencio en el que al final tuvo que salir hablando. De no hacerlo, tenía la sospecha de que aquellos ojos la devorarían con tan sólo mirarle si no se apresuraba―. Sin embargo, en este presente aún me fastidian un poco ―le indicó entre dientes y volteándole la mirada para ver si así perdía interés en seguir hablándole y se marchaba dejándola disfrutar de la presencia de Helios en las alturas. Una cosa era que aceptara su compañía y otra lo era su cinismo y obsesión por su belleza.

A su pesar, Ares no era de los que se dejaban vencer por lo que tuvo que soportarle. O fingir que le soportaba. Porque aunque se lo negase, no podía ocultar que su piel lo llamaba cuando éste se le acercaba.

―¿En serio querida? ―le cuestionó con cinismo a tiempo que le acariciaba la piel de su desnudo brazo y aspiraba el aroma de su cuello―. Y yo que pensaba que te agradaba mi cercanía, mis caricias. ―Y con esto pasó a masajearle por los hombros.

―Nuevamente te equivocas ―se negaba a aceptarlo interrumpiendo el contacto. Pero Ares no tenía que ser un dios para que se diera cuenta de ello. Hasta un simple mortal podía detectar que mentía. El sutil aroma que transpiraba su piel con el mero rose, el cambio de temperatura, la agitación en su pecho y el desvío de la mirada hacia un punto invisible en la nada, no podían significar otra cosa que la más grande de las respuestas. Mejillas sonrojadas y el quiebre de unos suspiros ante la más simple caricia eran señales que no se podían ocultar. Señales que respondieran o que repelieran, igualmente eran reacciones provocadas por aquel obsesionado dios. Que cuando se lo proponía, llegaba a convertirse en el ser más seductor entre los hombres sobre la tierra y las divinidades, en cielo, mares y niveles subterráneos. Su hijo Eros con la diosa Afrodita, se quedaba corto cuando se trataba de enamorar a alguien tan fría y arisca como lo resultaba ser aquella guerrera. Mujer que en su segunda vida, volvía a caer en las redes de aquel dios de las artimañas y chantajes. A todo eso, dios que le amaba desenfrenadamente. Ya en su primera vida con todo lo puesto sobre y debajo la mesa había logrado escapar. ¿Haría lo mismo en su segunda existencia? Todo dependía de cuanto lograra recordar.

―A mí me parece que no ―le seguía acosando en su obstinación en llegar hasta donde quería―. Si no, porque te pondrías así cuando estoy a tu lado. Bien claro veo como tu piel me responde. Erizada por el miedo, cálida por el deseo ―describía rodeándola por la cintura y aprisionándola entre el barandal de mármol del balcón y lo fornido de su torso.

―No eres más que un prepotente orgulloso, cínico y cretino, Ares ―le dejaba saber al intentar despegar aquellos robustos brazos que la ataban sin escape.

―Sí, hermosura. Soy todo eso y lo admito ―le siseó al oído―. Pero también soy alguien completamente irresistible para ti. Y lo sabes. De no ser así, porque no te separas de mí de una buena vez. ¿Eh?

―Será porque no tiene caso pelear contra el más necio de todos los dioses ―articuló entre jadeos a causa de que al estar sujetada con extrema fuerza se le dificultaba la respiración.

―Vamos, querida. La verdadera Xena nunca se dejaría apresar tan fácilmente ―proseguía con sus provocaciones―. A menos... A no ser que se sienta a gusto con lo que le hacen. ―Y dicho esto, le besó la piel tras una de sus orejas, bajando el recorrido por el cuello. Lamiéndole cada trozo de piel al contacto hasta llegar a lo terso de los hombros en donde clavó sus dientes. No al grado de hacerla sangrar pero sí al de dejarle unas marcas por unas buenas horas.

Aprisionada en sus brazos, y mentalmente en contra de su voluntad ya que corporal era como querer quedarse, la acorralada no encontró que más palabras decir para poner resistencia. Dejándose llevar por las caricias de aquel lujurioso dios cuyas orbes de sus ojos emanaban llamas al saberse consciente de lo que sus manos y boca tocaban. Incrementando su fuego cuando la retenida dejó escapar un par de gemidos al sentir el roce de aquellos fuertes brazos sobre sus erectos pechos. Zona que se demarcaba a través de la fina seda blanca de su bata con la que se había levantado esa mañana. Cometiendo el riesgo de provocar las incontenibles ganas de quien siempre le velaba.

―Ves que no miento cuando te digo que te agrada que me acerque a ti ―soltó palabras apenas incomprensibles por la negativa de separar sus labios de la dulce piel de la que tomaría por su eterna compañera―. Sobre todo cuando te beso como te beso ―siguió con su juego de seducción dándole un giro a su cuerpo para que quedaran ambos frente a frente. Todo sin dejar de sujetarla. La guerrera podría dejarse domar por meras caricias pero no por eso se mantenía inmóvil sin al menos forcejear de vez en cuando.

Mirándola a los ojos como si quisiese perderse en ellos, el dios de la guerra posó una manos tras su nunca y con brusquedad la atrajo hacía su impaciente boca. Como en veces anteriores, la posesionada trataba de alejarse con empujones o golpes en el pecho de éste. Ares no era un hombre. Era un dios. Y pequeñeces como esas no podían causarle ni el menor resoplido. Se mantenía unido al cuerpo de su princesa como si se tratase de una estatua.

Esa mañana se lamentó de llevar consigo su acostumbrado chaleco de cuero. De no llevarlo los pechos de su amada se rosarían apretadamente contra su el suyo, sintiendo su tibieza y suavidad juntas y perfectamente acompañas. Ni hablar de las caderas de ésta contra su abultado miembro que se levantaba exigiendo espacio bajo sus pantalones del mismo material. Tan sólo quería hipnotizarla un poco esa mañana y resultaba que si no encontraba una cama pronto, la haría suya en pleno balcón a la vista del astro rey que les alumbraba desde lo alto como si fuesen la pareja más unida de la historia.

―Tu boca se siente como la más apetitosa fruta cultivada por la mismísima Deméter ―le salió con un cumplido al separarse para dejarle respirar. Xena, llevaba ya minutos sin resistirse más. Hasta había colocados sus brazos sobre los hombros del dios permitiendo que éste le recorriera su cuerpo libremente con sus manos. Ocasión perfecta para levantarle la tela de su bata y acariciar lo naciente de sus muslos. Subiendo y bajando por su tallado tronco.

―Parece que al fin nos estamos entendiendo. No puedes continuar repeliéndome ―le decía mientras le besaba cualquier trozo de piel descubierto―. Tus recuerdos no te indican otra cosa que la verdad que fuimos. Uno para el otro. Y tú hermosura, encajas con mi cuerpo como una estrella en el cielo.

La nueva Xena tenía que estar odiándose mil veces así misma por dejarse controlar por su prepotente dios. Por otro lado, tendría el carácter y los principios que tuviera. Pero no era de piedra. Era una mujer de carne y hueso. Una mortal como cualquier otra capaz de caer ante la seducción de aquel inmortal hombre.

―Mis recuerdos sólo me dicen que eres un maldito desgraciado, Ares ―le insultaba sin interrumpir la danza de besos que ambos llevaban. Él ya la había levantado por sus muslos, posicionándola en su cintura en donde ella le rodeó con sus piernas. Si algo no los detenía, el cielo pronto presenciaría uno de los actos más cometido por los mortales y seguido por los dioses que se permitían caer en tales necesidades carnales. Y como si alguna voz le hiciera entrar en razón, Xena se quedó estática provocando cierta rabia en el dios que le sujetaba. Su vista se perdía entre las nubes y sus manos ya no se movían por la espalda del hombre en un intento de desgarrar el cuero de su ropa con sus uñas. Ya hasta los brazos dejó caer y las piernas aflojó del torso del inmortal. Si seguía elevada era porque éste aun le sujetaba por los muslos.

―¿Y ahora qué demonios te sucede, Xena? ―le cuestionaba con jadeo el decepcionado Ares por el repentino apago de la causante de su ardor interno. A su mayor disgusto ésta era incapaz de contestarle. Era como si el alma se le estuviese escapando por las cuencas de sus ojos. Se quedó así, perdida en la nada. Y aunque el dios la zarandeaba de un lado para otro y volvía a besarla con frenesí, ella no hacía otro papel que el de una misma muñeca de trapo―. ¡Demonios! ¿Hasta cuando vas a continuar con este drama de la resistencia y…?

No terminó de decir más palabras porque comprendió que su princesa se encontraba en uno de esos tantos trances que le provocaban una invasión de antiguos recuerdos. Esa era como la tercera vez que le sucedía eso justo cuando tenía planes con ella. Simplemente resultaba ser algo demasiado fastidioso para soportarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su princesa no tenía la culpa. Si miraba el vaso medio lleno, se topaba con que eso significaba nuevos avances. ¿Acaso no quería que terminara de recordar todo de una buena y maldita vez? Bueno, no todo. Las excepciones ya se tenían postuladas. Y según por algunas palabras que pensaba en voz alta, estaba seguro que dichas excepciones no venían por el camino de esos nuevos recuerdos. Por lo que sin más nada que poder hacer en ese instante, la cargó a en sus brazos así de atontada de vuelta a su habitación. Ordenándole a su sirviente por el camino que le llevara el desayuno a la cama. ¿A ver para cuando volvía en sí? ¿A ver con qué nuevas preguntas le perseguía para contestar?

…

Durante las últimas horas de la tarde, Helios anunciaba su descanso proyectando rojos matices con los que se colorearían los seres en la tierra unos pocos instantes más. Lástima que radiante belleza no fuera presenciada por la cautiva en cierto templo aéreo que el Éter acogía. Apenas pronunció palabra desde su trastorno en la mañana y para nada salió de su habitación. Jacob se las tuvo que ingeniar de las una y las mil manera para que la mujer aceptara salir a cenar fuera de su habitación y que como compañía tuviera a no otro que el propio dios que quería repeler por lo que quedaba del día. Lo que recordó no eran escenas un tanto agradables de su persona enfadándose con ella misma por aun seguir estando en su corriente y no acabar de salir volando de una maldita vez.

Se dio todo el puesto que se pudo ingeniar con tal de demorar su llegada a la mesa. Se cambio dos veces de vestido y hasta se peinó recelosamente el cabello. El sirviente sabía que todo no era más que disimulos con los que poder atacar la paciencia de su amo en vez de querer presentársele con una buena imagen como lo haría toda ilusa que estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él. Lo que no tomaba en cuenta es que Ares era un dios y para él una hora podía resultarle un corto minuto. Su vida era eterna como para preocuparse por el tiempo y por la comida fría en su plato que no necesitaba ingerir. Despreocupación que se encargó de mostrar cuando la demorada hizo presencia en el comedor. Ares hacía que se entretenía removiendo el contenido de una copa y revotando una pequeña uva contra la mesa. Como dios no se iba a dejar encolerizar por tales niñerías de una mortal que no acaba de entender que no le quedaba de otra más que ser de él y sólo de él. Estando dispuesto a hacérselo saber en cada momento.

―De haber sabido que te tomarías la molestia de venir tan presentable ante mí, ten por segura que hubiese organizado un baile ―le fastidió con ancha sonrisa. Xena se reprimía por no habérsele ocurrido otra cosa mejor. Terminando siendo una vez más la diversión del odioso cretino que tenía delante. Era obvio que sabía que su exagerada atención personal era nada más que para no cumplir de inmediato su orden de acompañarle a cenar. Y en vez de sacarle coraje y tasajearle la paciencia, lo que hizo fue divertirle y hasta hacerle la tarde si fuese poco.

Sin mirarle, Xena tomó asiento a su derecha, como todos los días, y pasó a engullir los alimentos como otro pretexto para no mirarle o hablarle. El dios en cambio, colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y junto las yemas de sus manos inclinándose hacia su posición. Una de sus cortadas sonrisas se dibujaba en el rostro al confirmar la incomodidad de su apresada.

―Viéndote así de hermosa, creo que cambiaré este mugriento plato de comida y te pondré a ti sobre la mesa. ¿Qué dices?

―Que cada vez estás más demente ―aflojó sin aun mirarle.

―¿Tan mal te traté esta mañana que ya ni quieres verme?

―No sería mala idea tenérmelo siempre presente ―le seguía el juego sin darse cuenta.

―¿De verdad? Entonces… ¿Cómo piensas que te voy a poder demostrar que siempre has sido mía sino me miras a las ojos? ―le cuestionó arrebatándole la copa de vino que segundos antes está decidió tomar. Ganando su cometido de hacer que le mirara. Instante en el que atrapó su rostro con la mano restante y le llevó la copa a los labios. Labios que se negaron a abrirse ante estúpido acto. Pero con que se mojaran con la bebida era más que suficiente. Porque el dios los atrapó con apuro saboreando el licor y el propio sabor de éstos por segunda vez en el día―. ¿Sabes tan bien que a estas alturas no sé cómo no te he devorado?

La guerrera levantó una ceja pensando si lo dicho podía hacerse posible. Ya le había demostrado que con sus besos quería comérsela viva luego de ser desnudada por su penetrante mirada.

―Y tú eres tan odioso que no sé de donde he sacado tanta paciencia para soportarte.

―Me soportas porque sabes que vale la pena. Y lo sabes.

El inmortal ya se había puesto de pie y situado a espaldas de su guerrera, susurrándole su posterior comentario y lamiendo el cuello de ésta tras removerle los cabellos. El momento le estaba siendo de gloria, pero para su pena no le duró mucho porque Xena le hizo retroceder cortándole la mejilla con el filo de uno de los cuchillos sobre la mesa. Ares se separó de ella sorprendido y tocando la apertura por la que se coló momentáneamente una luminosidad producto de su energía interna, que rápido se cerró dado a su poder divino. Entonces se echó a reír como el maniaco que era.

―Espero que hayas actuado de ese modo sólo para lamerme la herida, preciosa ―se hacía de la lejana idea mirándola con fijeza y manteniendo esa frenética sonrisa que no expresaba otra cosa que puro coraje―. Porque sino…

―Y yo lamento desilusionarte. En realidad quería atravesarte la garganta pero fallé por mucho. ―Y tras esto, se levantó con seriedad y pulso palpitante de su silla dejando a su dios con la palabra en la boca. Dios que entrecerró los ojos y puños tratando de contenerse pero le fue inevitable. Para cuando su agresora cruzaba el umbral de la puerta se dio un giro y en menos de un celaje le dio alcance tomándola por uno de sus brazos. La impactada no tuvo tiempo de escupirle algunas palabras porque éste la devolvió a la sala arrojándola al aire y provocándole una dura caída contra el piso. Sin esperar a que se levantara en menos de un par de trancazos con sus botas llegó hasta ella y halándola por sus cabellos la puso de pie para luego acribillarle con un puño en su mandíbula. Sin equilibrio y casi noqueada no tuvo de donde más sujetarse que de la propia mesa en la que minutos atrás comía. Adolorida y hasta con algo de nubes en la vista, no tuvo tiempo para el siguiente golpe. El cual se basó en sentir su cabeza restrellada contra la prensada madera de indicada mesa. Su cuerpo comenzó a resbalarse por el mismo mueble sin poder sostenerse de éste con sus manos. Pero antes que cayera, Ares la sostuvo y la arrojó sobre la pulida tabla sin tener reparo en que se hiriera con alguna porcelana o utensilio de comida. Entonces, pegó su rostro a su oído diciéndole:

―¿Por esto es que estabas así? ¿Verdad? Recordaste como nos amábamos, como te me entregabas para después querer matarnos de nuevo.

Si Xena no le contestaba, no era porque quisiese ignorarle de nuevo. Ni porque la boca de éste contra la suya se lo impedía. Más bien era porque había acertado en sus recuerdos. Desde la mañana no se podía quitar las imágenes del dios traicionándola en el pasado. Al punto de llegar a poner su vida hasta en peligro. Y ella que se estaba comenzando a creer que tal vez si fue la inseparable amante de aquel poderoso dios. Ella que estaba por acabar de aceptarle todo cuanto le ofrecía por nada más que verse junto a él en una época pasada. Y ahora que reconocía que él era capaz de todo así le amase como le amase, comenzaba a reprocharse por haber llegado a un trato con él. De alguien que podía retirar su palabra cuando se le diera la menor gana.

―¿Creías que todo fue fácil entre nosotros? ¿Ah? Que nos vimos ayer y ya mañana nos amábamos. No. Sabes muy bien que perdiste la cuenta de cuántas veces intenté matarte. De cuántas lo intestaste tú también conmigo ―le mortificaba sin interrumpir el camino de besos que se abría sobre su pecho―. Nada más aseguras que a pesar de todo, caíamos ante la presencia del otro. Antes o después de una batalla nos amábamos con locura. Y aunque finalmente nos separamos, siempre que nos veíamos hacíamos lo mismo. O intentábamos matarnos con nuestras espadas, o nos ahogábamos bajo nuestra propia pasión. Simplemente inevitable. Enfermizo, lo sé. Pero así éramos. Y por lo visto así seguiremos siendo. Está en nuestra naturaleza. Por eso es que ni la mortalidad ni la divinidad han podido separarnos.

Todo aquel papel que montó para demostrarle indiferencia o desprecio se le hizo un fracaso y una perfecta pérdida de tiempo a la conocida Princesa Guerrera. Armarse con escudo y espada no le sirvió de nada cuando como oponente tuvo a aquel dios y señor de la guerra. Aprendiendo después de todo, que con armas y golpes no le ganaría. Ya tendría que ir pensando con qué defenderse para la próxima vez. Ser arrojada contra el piso no era algo a lo que pudiera ser capaz de acostumbrarse. Aun así le viniera un baño de besos y caricias como supuesta cura.

―No pareces preocuparte por esa realidad ―le indicó empujándolo a un lado para poder sacárselo de encima. ¿Dónde estaría el buen fiel de su sirviente que no había hecho acto de presencia ante todo aquel escándalo. Seguramente se tomaba muy en serio su lugar de lacayo sabiendo cuando sí y cuándo no era que tenía que asistir a su amo.

―¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Así nos conocimos y así nos aceptamos. ¿Xena, no me digas que el corazón que te palpita en tu segunda vida esperaba algo más normal y ordinario como el amor entre míseros mortales? ―La cuestionada se limitó a mirarle con sus entrecerrados ojos azules. No le agradaba transmitirle la respuesta que penosamente y erróneamente se había ideado―. No, Xena. Nuestra unión no se abastecería con una debilidad como esa. Digamos que para confirmarnos que nos deseábamos, de vez en cuando teníamos que batallarnos entre sí. Recuerda, lo que no te mata, te hace fuerte.

―Como digas ―le valió su palabrería―. Me acabas de aceptar de que puedes ser traicionero y llevarte de por medio hasta tu propia divinidad con tal de conseguir lo que quieres.

―Exacto. Pero no te lo tomes a mal y mucho menos pierdas confianza en mí y en nuestro trato. No quiero que por ello no termines como mi reina ―fingía preocupación el cínico dios.

―Para nada. También acabas de comprobarme de que sea lo que sea, me dirás la verdad tan cruda como se presente. ¿O me equivoco? ―se enderezó para verle.

―En lo absoluto. No le mentiría a la mujer que amo.

―Dices no creer en el amor pero lo mencionas en tus palabras.

―Es una forma de decir, nada más ―explicó sin darle importancia―. ¿Sigue en pie nuestro trato, supongo?

―Con todas sus bases.

…

Una semana más transcurrió desde esa tarde, la quinta, en la que la atacó violentamente. Una semana en la que Xena ya abría logrado abrir todas las puertas que su mente mantuvo cerrada durante años. Por lo menos las que Ares deseaba que ella penetrara. Y las preguntas y conversaciones con el dios no se extinguieron a pesar de aquel choque después de haberse mantenido en paz por tantos días. Como muestra de su arrepentimiento, Ares le llenaba la habitación con cuantos ramos de flores podía obtener de los jardines de su tía Deméter. Ya debería ir teniendo cuidado con esa divinidad o terminaría siendo transformado en una dorada y inerte fruta destinada a ser devorada por osadas bocas humanas en busca de la fuerza de un dios. Eran bastante los cuentos que se contaban de un famoso árbol de manzanas doradas capaces de brindar inmortalidad a los que lo consumiesen, como para no extrañarse de que ciertos dioses desaparecidos no estuvieran en otro lugar que colgando de las ramas de éste.

Además de los ramos de flores, más y más vestidos iniciaron sus apariciones sobre la cama de la princesa. Sobre su mesa de dormir, cajitas con decorativos broches y peines para el cabello. Una vanidosa extremista se atrevería a sufrir y a aceptar las golpizas de aquel dios con tal que después éste la llenara de hermosas piezas. Xena en medio de su juicio interno usaba todo lo que se le daba como si se tratase de una agradecida esposa que no podía menospreciar los regalos de su complaciente esposo. Quien la viera y no la conociera seguramente eso sería lo que pensaría. Ah, claro… Ella era Xena. Una mortal con un desliz mental muy parecido al de su inmortal dios. Esa sonrisa seductora con la que encendía su rostro no indicaban otra cosa que lo autosuficiente, llevadera y despreocupada que se sentía con ella misma estando en compañía de aquel que hasta el cielo le prometía con tal de que se quedara a su lado. Notándose que en ese juego el que pretendía ser el dominante, en realidad era el dominado.

Que aceptara todas esas cosas por la razón que fuese, no necesariamente indicaba que se dejaba agradar por aquél que aun no sabía si acabar de repelerle o terminar uniéndose. Con esos golpes que le dio cualquier mujer ya se habría alejado de él de inmediato. Solo que ella no era cualquier mujer. Era Xena. Y como tal, situaciones como aquellas eran parte de la vida. De su vida. Explicándole a la vida el por qué seguía estando a su lado.

Esa siguiente y quinta semana transcurrió así entre obsequios, cálidas conversaciones sobre el pasado, veladas al cielo nocturno y cenas tranquilas. Todo a modo de recompensa luego de los extenuantes entrenamientos de batalla a los que añadieron a su masoquista juego. Una actividad que no podía faltar en seres como ellos, la más grande de todas las guerreras y guerreros y el señor y dios de la guerra. Se efectuaron a modo de rutina todas las mañanas durante esos siete días. Antes de que incluso la mortal desayunara. Antes de que saliera el astro rey. Era normal que se sintiera abatida después de eso. Llegar a pelear con el dios de la guerra, sin que éste se tomara en cuenta que todo no eran más que unas lecciones de práctica, y salir viva de ello era algo que no todos lograban hacerlo.

De eso se trataban todos esos obsequios, como una recompensa por mejorar cada día. Tal vez sintiendo que se los merecía era porque los aceptaba. Porque no tuviera más vestidos que ponerse también luego de que en cada entrenamiento estos terminaban hechos unas hilachas. Más cuando lo único que había traído consigo eran aquellas ropas de piel que usó durante su vida como amazona. Estando consciente de que ya no lo era, admitía que hasta le repudiaba un poco usarlas (añadiendo que Ares prácticamente las había reducido a puras hilachas). Era como negarse a creer la grandiosa y poderosa mujer que fue. Le satisfacía saber que en el pasado fue alguien con esas cualidades, alguien fuerte, inteligente y temida. Motivo por el que continuaba permitiéndose que cada día se le abrieran más puertas al pasado.

Lo que no sabía aún la guerrera era que esa personalidad con la que todos en un principio le conocieron, no fue con la que murió en una tierra muy lejana a su natal tras a ver sido decapitada. Nadie nunca olvidaría las atrocidades que cometió. No pese a que demostraba que había cambiado. Es que no era fácil perdonar todo lo causado. Menos si se trataban de mortales. Sin embargo, no se podía preocupar de lo que no recordaba y mucho menos aseguraba que existió. Por lo que enfocarse en todo lo que le prometía aquel dios era mejor que indagar en imágenes que le resultaban borrosas. Una de las mayores pruebas que ella se relacionó en el pasado con Ares, eran sus propios recuerdos. Recuerdos que ya aceptaba propios de ella y no introducidos o manipulados. ¿Cómo lo comprobó? Fácil. Éste no siempre estuvo durante toda su vida a su lado. Y cuando lo estaba, no lo hacía por cada minuto del día.

―Sabes, Ares ―le dijo durante una de esas prácticas que tenían con el manejo de la espada―, mis recuerdos me han mostrado que no te necesité a ti para llegar a ser la poderosa guerrera que fui ―le hizo saber distrayéndole en el momento en el que le lograba acertar un golpe con su espada en la empuñadura de la de éste, derribándosela al momento. Ganando además una expresión de desconcierto por él―. En cambio, tú te me presentaste ofreciéndome hasta la gloria eterna con tal de que liderara tus ejércitos de destrucción. Muy curioso, ¿no? ―le inquirió hincándole la punta de su espada al cuello en señal de triunfo―. Por lo que me parece que fuiste tú quién siempre necesitó de mí ―se aseguró con imponencia.

―¿Eso es lo que crees? ―dudó de su seguridad apartándose el filo cortante de la espada de ésta al golpearle con su propio brazo sin recibir magulladura alguna. Ahora, con ambas espadas en el suelo, no existía ningún impedimento para que sus cuerpos se acercasen―. ¿Contesta? ―le ordenó con su ronca voz. Ya la tenía sujetada con un brazo por su cintura mientras que con la mano restante del otro le acariciaba la mejilla haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos.

―Totalmente ―respondió despertando del hipnotismo al que siempre caía y enseguida sonriéndole con desafío.

―Me parece que otra vez estás mintiendo ―musitó suavemente cerca de sus labios―. No niego que no necesitara sentirte contra mi pecho cada vez que te veía. No obstante, tú no te quedabas atrás. Si no, ¿por qué siempre terminabas cayendo ante mis besos? Vamos, dime que me estoy desesperando y podría comenzar a recordártelo.

―No estaba hablando de eso, Ares ―articuló la guerrera con respiración entrecortada―. Es algo evidente que el obsesionado aquí eres tú.

―Si, eso ya lo sabemos. ¿Para qué repetirlo? ¿Por qué no mejor me aceptas que fui el único que te hizo sentir como una mujer de verdad? ―Si Xena negaba eso también, sería más traidora que su propio cuerpo. El cual correspondía con suma facilidad ante el contacto de aquel posesivo dios―. Qué fui yo quién te hizo alcanzar el Olimpo con un solo rose.

―Eres un engreído ―le acabó de tentar con el sensual movimiento de sus brillosos labios que hizo al pronunciar esas palabras.

―Y tú una endemoniada y seductora condena que me ha hecho caer tan bajo. ―Y dicho esto, le calló las siguientes palabras a decir con la ferocidad de su boca.

Teniéndola sumida bajo sus besos, la fue recostando suavemente hacía el piso en donde esperaba continuar lo que dejó pendiente hacía más de una semana en aquel balcón. Tendiéndola bajo de sí sin dejar de besarla, le fue soltando el lazo que sujetaba y unía la tela del magullado vestido en sus pechos. Sin antes tenerlos ante su vista, introdujo su mano cubriendo a uno por completo. Amasándolo y pellizcando el erecto pezón causándole bocanadas de aire contra la suya.

Como si lo estuviese invitando a seguir, Xena separó sus piernas para que éste pudiese acomodarse mejor entre ellas. Obsequio que no menospreció el dios sin tardar en hacer lo esperado y acariciar la maravillosa piel de tales extremidades. Por su parte, la guerrera lo acaba de volver loco ronroneándole gemidos a sus oídos y pasando sus manos sobre cabellera, cuello y espalda.

En una de esas, la mujer bajó sus manos hasta sus pantalones desesperándolo cada vez más. Estaba dispuesta a colaborar y eso no lo podía dejar pasar. Lo que no se esperó es que Xena anduviera en búsqueda de la daga que él guardaba entre una correa en estos. Arma que al descubrirla y tomarla, no esperó el más leve segundo para hacer uso de ella. La extrajo con velocidad de su vaina y la presionó contra el marcado pecho de su amante.

―Se que si te la clavo no te mataré, pero al menos confirmo que te he ganado por segunda vez en este día ―rememoró sonrientemente. Y con esto le pateó fuertemente alejándolo de su cuerpo.

Ares no podía creer que una vez más aquella mujer encontrara la forma para zafársele de sus manos. Segundos atrás la tenía en su poder y en menos de un parpadear ya se le había escapado. Encontrándose de pie, con el vestido arreglado y cubriéndose lo poco que él había alcanzado a observar.

―Me parece que de la misma forma en la que tú disfrutas fastidiándome con tu cinismo, yo también lo hago arruinándote tus lujuriosos momentos.

―Sigue así y te vas a quemar, Xena. Te lo advierto.

―Sí, claro, como si no supiera ya como apagarte ―se burló pasándole por el lado como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos―. Me voy a dar un tranquilo y reconfortante baño ―le anunció―. Así que por favor, no me lo arruines con tu presencia ―creyó dar un siguiente golpe con sus palabras otra vez.

―Como gustes, querida. Yo seré paciente y esperaré al día que tú misma me invites a tomarlo contigo. Pero no te tardes o tendré que presionarte un poco.

El dios no necesitó que su Xena se volteara para saber sobre la encolerizada expresión que alteraba su hermoso rostro. Como el mismo dijo, sería paciente aunque eso significara que se quemara por dentro.

…

La sexta semana entrante, la guerrera sorprendió al dios de la guerra con una vestimenta algo extrañada por su cuerpo. La típica vestimenta de la Xena del pasado. Con su falda de entrecortados tachones de cuero negruzco con cobrizo ruedo y láminas del mismo tono metaloide, aunque algo más oscuro, sobre estas. Corsé a juego con dicha falda de esos separados tachones bajo una decorativa pechera. Que aunque no era la misma que usó en los pasados años, la similitud que tenía le conformaba. Entrenar con aquellos incómodos vestidos ya la tenía un tanto cansada. Sin decir que las fallas que éstos le causaban le eran de sumo agrado a su contrincante. Por eso días atrás le habían pedido a Jacob, que le consiguiera tal vestimenta para su uso constante. El sirviente, que no vio porque negarse y mucho menos comentarle a su amo, cumplió con la petición tan pronto puso un pie en la tierra de los mortales. Porque sí, aquel joven iba y venía entre ambos mundos. Xena lo sabía. Y le envidiaba ese privilegio.

Complacida con su aspecto, la mujer forjada en la batalla salió de su habitación con su seductora sonrisa en sus labios. Imaginándose la perturbadora cara que pondría su inmortal amante. El tronar de sus altas botas de cuero se hizo sonar en la estancia y con ello un giro de mirada que brindó el dios al sentirla acercarse a la espaciosa sala donde comúnmente entrenaban. La miró de arriba abajo. Y de abajo hacia riba. Ella le coqueteaba con una mano en sus caderas y una pierna delante de la otra a tiempo que mantenía equilibrio con su extendido brazo sobre el marco de la puerta. Ares, que bebía de una dorada copa de vino con peridotos y topacios, se atragantó terriblemente con el marcado cuadro que tenía de frente.

―Cortesía de Jacob ―explicó notando la cuestionadora cara de su dios―. Es un buen chico después de todo. ―Xena caminó hacia el hombre y haciendo justo lo que días atrás éste le hizo en el comedor cuando se atacaron, le tomó su copa y bebió de ella―. ¿Dioniso sabe que le robas de sus más preciados vinos? ―se interesó en algo tan común como si el Ares ya no tuviera aquella cara de venírsele encima y devorarla a besos.

Aquellos endulzados labios no hacían otra cosa que invitarlos a ser probados sin descanso. ¿Quién seducía a quién ahora? Tal vez la guerrera tenía razón de ser ella la que le controlaba. ¿Qué importaba saberlo? ¿Qué importaba cuando la tenía así tal y como era en pasados años.

Torturándolo, Xena desenvainó la espada que cargaba en su cinturón de cuero asegurando que el movimiento de sus manos y el de la hoja rosara esa sensible área de él que hacía rato había despertado.

―Y bien, ¿no vamos a practicar hoy? ―preguntó con picardía e indiferencia ante lo que provocaban tan fácilmente en el dios.

―Sabes que no necesitas seducirme de esa manera para que ya te haga mía. Con tan solo mostrárteme es suficiente como para que derrame mi pasión sobre ti.

―Eso lo sé, Ares ―aprobó juguetonamente―. Solo que no está de más fastidiarte del mismo modo que tú acostumbras sobre mí. Yo también tengo derecho a divertirme un poco. ¿No lo crees?

Ante eso, Ares no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse consigo mismo. Su guerrera le estaba siguiendo el juego a la perfección aún estando consciente de que así era. Se veía a leguas que era una talentosa alumna que no tardaba en aprender sus lecciones impartidas. A menudo la consciencia les hablaba a cada uno. Más a pesar de que la escuchaban, no siempre seguían lo que ésta les indicaba. Tal y como sucedía en los viejos tiempos. Y como en esos viejos tiempos, a algunos de ellos siempre se le zafaba algo que no debían mostrar frente del otro. Ahora en los nuevos, no había excepción en el tema.

―Es una verdadera lástima que esa mocosa terminara apropiándose de tu Chakram ―comentó refiriéndose a esa legendaria y letal arma circular que lanzaba por los aires y recibía con una habilidad asombrosa. Sin tener reparo, en que la guerrera había sentido más curiosidad por otra cosa.

―¿Mocosa? ―se interesó sonriente apenas le envolvió con sus brazos su torso―. ¿De quién estás hablando?

Ares intentó no ponerse nervioso ante semejante descuido. Se había comprometido consigo mismo al mantener fuera de alcance de la mente de Xena los recuerdos de aquella insoportable barda ante sus ojos que le hizo añicos los planes que tuvo con ella en el pasado.

―De nadie sin importancia ―le dijo masajeando la piel sobre sus hombros para ver si se enfocaba en esa comodidad y se le borraba de la mente lo que a él se le acababa de escapar.

―Creo que ya te has referido a alguien así con anterioridad ―se negaba a dejarle pasar sus palabras. Y me ésta que la conocía. ―Lo preocupó―. ¿Quién era?

―Ya te dije que nadie.

―No te creo. ―Se mantenía insistente por saber con esa media sonrisa que sería borrada si en verdad llegaba a saber quién era.

―Fue alguien que no hacía más que cotorrear y fastidiar. Eso es todo. Una don nadie ―mintió―. Una sucia aldeana. Te quitó el arma que te describí luego de que te mataran. Como ves algo que no merece ni tiene sentido recordarse.

―Umm ―expresó sin que Ares supiera si le había convencido o no―. Sí, mi grandiosa arma ―le alivió escuchando que cambiaba el interés hacia aquel objeto―. Me he visto en mis recuerdos la manera en la que la manejaba. Y si algún día llego a tener algo parecido, no creo poder manejarlo.

―Esa arma sólo te obedecía a ti. Claro que podrás hacerlo de nuevo. Y con ella misma porque la buscaremos.

―¿En serio? ―se emocionó ante tal promesa.

―Por supuesto ―le aseguró―. Por el momento creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a pisar el mundo de los mortales después de tanto tiempo.

O estaba escuchando mal, o aquel dios le estaba dando permiso para que regresara a la tierra que conocía. Pero había dicho después de tanto tiempo. Tal vez se refería a otra región de la que no se acordaba.

―Ya quiero volver a sentirme yo misma sobre la tierra.

―Sí, mi guerrera ―le confundió―. Hace apenas un mes y medio tu ser no se mostraba como más que una salvaje amazona―. Ahora eres una verdadera guerrera. Ahora has vuelto a ser Xena. Y como tal, hay muchos allá abajo que deben de extrañarte. ¿Por qué no les hacemos una visita? ―le tentó―. No podemos desperdiciar esta ocasión en la que te encuentras tan irresistiblemente vestida de esa manera.

¿Ósea que lo harían en esos momentos? ¿Saldrían al verdadero mundo exterior que conocían en esos momentos? Sí, en definitiva. Sus palabras sonaban más que ciertas. Por eso, de saber que se comportaría de ese modo tan complaciente con tan sólo vestirse así, sin duda lo hubiera hecho antes. Pero como quien dice, las mejores partes siempre llegan al final.

…

Antes de que llegara el medio día y con ello la hora del almuerzo para un mortal perfectamente atendido, Xena y Ares partieron con el gusto de una buena comida en sus adentros. ¿El viaje? Muy sencillo. Ares rodeó por la cintura a su humana, intensificando el contacto al ceñirla a su cuerpo y con un movimiento de su brazo, una aquamarina luz los arropó ambos. ¿Resultado? Un desolado balcón en el que segundos atrás se encontraban parados y un llano en alguna parte de las tierras norteñas de Grecia que recibía la presencia de los dos amantes.

Xena no recordó lo mucho que mareaban aquellas apariciones hasta que la hizo con Ares en ese día. Estuvo a punto de devolver el suculento almuerzo preparado por Jacob. Ares, quien le miraba sonriente, la tuvo que enderezar para que no se le arruinara el viaje. Todo sin dejar de reírse del inconveniente de la mortal. Ah, pero no era tan malo. La llevó bajo a la sombra de un árbol de olivo y desapareció con el chocar de las palmas de sus manos. Volviendo a presentarse con esa cegadora luz sin que la perjudicada tuviera tiempo de preguntarle a dónde iba.

―Ten ―le dijo ofreciéndole unas ramitas de menta―. Su olor te ayudará mucho. No quiero que los aldeanos se cuestionen si en verdad eres Xena ―se burló refiriéndose a la pálida cara que tenía.

―Parece que conoces el mundo de los mortales más que la palma de tu mano ―mencionó la mujer olisqueando la agradable fragancia de las hojitas de menta.

―Ser inmortal te da tiempo para memorizarte hasta el brillo de cada estrella en el cielo ―exageró. Porque en lo que respectaba a él, los únicos cielos a los que le prestaba atención los eran los rojos que dejaba en cada batalla.

―Ujum.

Sintiéndose mejor, ambos emprendieron un viaje por un sendero. Al dios le pareció que la abierta vista de aquel lugar le complacería a su princesa y que a él le complacería a su vez llegar al final de ésta. En donde se encontraba una de las aldeas más protegidas de la región. Allí los extraños simplemente no eran bienvenidos. Y no había hombre que no supiese al menos manejar una espada o arco por más campesino, anciano o niño que fuera. Hasta las mujeres cargaban con dagas atadas por correas en sus muslos. En lo absoluto. Aquel era un perfecto lugar para dar una presentación.

En cuanto divisó la aldea a la distancia, Xena se imaginó lo que el dios tramaba en ella y con ella. Quería hacerla sentir como lo era antes. Bien, ella no pondría negativa al respecto. Desde que recordó quién era, o al menos lo que tenía en proceso, quería batallarse con alguien más que si pudiera morir y no recibir estancadas de una espada y echarse a reír a lo maniaco.

―Aquí no se permiten la entrada de extraños. Márchense o aténganse a las consecuencias ―les avisó uno de los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada.

―Pero que bienvenida más fría ― murmuró la confiada de Xena. Hasta se le había acercado más de lo indebido a aquel joven guardia que no por ser mujer tardó en desenvainar su espada y amenazarle con ésta.

―Que poco caballero eres. ¿No me digas que serías capaz de agredir a una hermosa dama como la que tienes en frente?

―Aquí no distinguimos entre géneros ―le indicó al dios el segundo guardia de mayor edad―. Lárguense antes de que ambos terminen en la horca.

―Solo vinimos por dos caballos. No tienen que hacer tanto drama por eso ―objetó el dios encaminándose hacia la entrada de la aldea. Las puertas de ésta estaban cerradas y solo se podían abrir desde el interior. Aunque para un dios como él, bastaba una sacudida para derribarlas.

―Que he dicho que se lar…

El pobre guardia no pudo terminar sus palabras porque con un simple puñetazo, Ares lo había dejado tirado en el polvoriento suelo. ¿Vivo o muerto? Que lo comprobara el que se interesara por su estado.

Lo mismo sucedió con el más joven, Xena lo golpeó con su propia cabeza sobre la de éste mandándole a hacer compañía al otro.

―¿Entramos?

―Por supuesto ―contestó con adrenalina la mortal.

El dios solo blandió una vez su espada contra el madero que conformaba la gran puerta hacia la aldea creando un amplio hueco en el medio de ésta. Entraron topándose con un interior de perturbados aldeanos y guardias.

Para ese par amantes de las guerras, aquella visita en esa aldea les fue sumamente entretenida. Xena no podía ocultar que se sentía algo cansada pero igual a gusto por la recompensa obtenida. Dos hermosos corceles de achocolatado pelaje y el saberse vencedora entre tantos hombres armados. Hombres que al intentar atravesarla con sus espadas, terminaron muertos en el piso. Ares al principio también batalló. Pero luego prefirió que le era más agradable ver como su guerrera se divertía entra tantos insignificantes mortales.

¿Dónde estaba la Xena que abandonó sus atrocidades para seguir el camino del bien? ¿Dónde estaba la mortal que murió tras haber ayudado a tantos? ¿Dónde estaba ese recuerdo sobre esa joven gala que la impulsó a dar ese cambio? Seguramente todo eso se había quedado en una parte del alma que Ares no rescató del inframundo. Porque allí estaba ella, volviendo a ser la sangrienta asesina que una vez fue. Y Ares no podía estar más feliz al verla en su forma real. El de una guerrera.

Con esos caballos cubrieron terreno mucho más rápido visitando otras aldeas en las que se divertían del mismo modo. Xena no recordaba haberse sentido tan viva como en aquellos momentos. Mucho más cuando al marchar, Ares la anunciaba a todo pulmón con su nombre.

―¡Conozcan a Xena, la Princesa Guerrera! ¡Quién ha vencido a la muerte y ahora acompaña al dios de la guerra! ―Y con esto que se señalaba así mismo ante el pánico de las mujeres y niños que continuaban con su vida por la inteligencia de haberse quedado al margen de la lucha. Los jóvenes varones de la aldea que no habían podido vencerles y que para su suerte seguían vivos, les dedicaban profundas miradas de desprecio mientras levantaban a sus compañeros heridos. Dando por maniacos a esa pareja de asesinos. Mientras que los de mayor edad, se quedaron petrificados con la mención de aquel nombre. Por más ancianos que estuvieran no podían ser capaces de haber visto en persona a la guerrera. A no ser que tuviesen más de cien años de edad. Tiempo justo en el que llevaba muerta la poderosa mujer. ¡Ah, claro! Tal vez no la llegaron a conocer en persona pero si llegaron a oír sus historias por la boca de sus padres y abuelos. Comprendiendo que si aquélla era la mujer que aclamaba aquel supuesto dios, entonces todos debían de prepararse para la llegada del terror en sus vidas. Porque aquel ataque no había sido más que una mera caricia.

Si Ares se había propuesto impresionar y seducir a su princesa con aquel paseo por tierras de mortales, dejar saber que lo estaba logrando. Y si por alguna razón le cabían dudas, con la presentación que dio durante esa noche ya no le cupo espacio. Porque nadie tocaba lo que era suyo. Nadie.

…

Incómoda por su estado, cubierta de tierra y sangre de pies a cabeza, la hermosa Xena decidió bañarse entre las corrientes de un río cercano al campamento instalado a fin del día. El cual constaba de una ardiente fogata en el centro y una mudilla manta de piel de carnero en el suelo. Regalo de otra aldea atacada. Una de las varias en ese día. Para sorpresa de Xena, Ares la había dejado allí, sin su vigilancia con la excusa de que tenía que acudir ante un llamado de su padre. Seguro por los incidentes durante el día. ¿Cómo si le valiera lo que pensara o dejara de pensar su padre Zeus? Si había accedido ir a su presencia, era porque quería dejarle sumamente claro los planes que tenía con su mortal amante. Y que por nada del mundo, los echaría para atrás. Ni por una estúpida orden suya.

―Me gustaría verte aquí a mi regreso ―le susurró al finalizar con unos besos en sus labios y cuello―. Lo más seguro es que intentes escapar, pero sabes que te encontraré sin problemas.

―¿Aún me crees capaz? ―fingió ofensa la guerrera.

―Tú, mi amor, eres igual a mí. Así que sí.

Entre pequeñas risitas se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras de "_Tú, mi amor, eres igual a mí._" ¿Así que eso era lo que el dios pensaba? Bueno, era muy probable que lo fueran. Aunque… Una parte de ella le decía que no. ¿Cuál era? Ni le importaba en esos momentos. La corriente del agua se sentía tan bien contra su cuerpo que no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo agradable que eso le resultaba. Se restregaba su oscura cabellera para asegurarse de que no quedara nada ajeno en esta. Se frotaba la piel duramente para extraer la tierra impregnada. Y la sangre, claro. Se sentía asqueada por eso. Por lo que no se molestó en demorarse un poco más en aquellas aguas. No contando, que podía ser presa fácil de nómadas saqueadores.

Nadando de un lado para otro, sumergiéndose y regresando a la superficie, se mantuvo muy entretenida como para escuchar el sonido de botas sobre la hojarasca del bosque. Añadiendo que el sonido de la corriente contra las rocas y orillas era lo único que captaban sus oídos en ese momento de tranquilidad.

Cansada de nadar, se sentó sobre una alta roca con su cabellera hacía el frente que apenas cubría sus pechos por estar húmeda. Dejando expuesta una espalda con una cintura y curvas que le aguaban la boca a las sucias ratas que pronto le atacarían. Habían sido pacientes. Y mucho. Llevaban allí como unos veinte minutos. Observándola con deleite y moviéndose con sigilo entre las orillas del río. Como eran cuatro, se repartieron por cada polo para así acorralarla. Y fue el que quedó a sus espaldas, el que dio el primer paso de cercanía.

El craquear de una rama le hizo voltearse estrepitosamente y al toparse con un gran extraño no tardó en sumergirse al agua y lanzarle mil y unas palabras de desprecio.

―¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Desaparécete, maldito? ―Tales fueron unas de las que le gritó a tiempo que nadaba en reversa con la esperanza de llegar a la otra orilla del río, no muy lejana por cierto, y escapar corriendo. A su pena, no contaba que en esta ya le esperaba otro bandido ansioso por sujetarla por aquella cintura.

El que había dado el primer paso ya se encontraba sumergido hasta la mitad del río y ella decidió que lo mejor era salir de las aguas cuanto antes.

―¡Te tengo! ―exclamó jubiloso el otro bandido que le esperaba en la orilla. De no ser porque pronunció aquellas palabras antes de sostenerla, la historia hubiese sido un tanto diferente. Xena, al escucharlo, se sumergió evitando el agarre nadando corriente abajo por el río. Con el disparo de una flecha, desde una alta roca en esa dirección, otro hombre la sorprendió obligándola a salir a flote e identificar al autor de su fracasada huída que casi la mata.

―Así seas una misma sirena no podrás escapar de nosotros ―le gritó desde lo alto el arquero antes de lanzarse al agua y obligarla a dar marcha atrás. ¡No! No lo haría, allá estaban los otros dos que nadaban hacía ella. Lo mejor era enfrentarlo en la corriente, abrirse paso y seguir nadando para después ver que se hacía cuando las aguas se pusieran más turbulentas.

El problema radicaba que las aguas no eran su medio. Incluso para la Xena del pasado una batalla entre las aguas le hubiese resultado complicado. Y estando desnuda e indefensa ni se diga. Se había olvidado que su arma más letal era la seducción. Y que como tal, era la que debió de haber usado contra aquellos bandidos. La Xena del pasado los hubiese engañado haciéndoles creer que estaba dispuesta hacerles la noche. Cuando en verdad los degollaría por el atrevimiento de intentar tocarla.

Era un poco tarde para cambiar de planes, la corriente se había puesto demasiado fuerte como para pensar en algo lógico. Y aquel hombre no parecía temer ahogarse. Es más, sino llega a ser porque éste la logró sujetar, probablemente se hubiese achocado contra las afiladas rocas que le esperaban más abajo.

―¡Al fin de pescamos, náyade! ―exclamó con chispas en los ojos uno de los bandidos que esperaba que su compañero la llevara de vuelta a la orilla.

«¿Qué?», inquirió en sus adentros. ¿Había oído bien? Esos bastardos creían que era una ninfa de aguas. Una hermosa criatura raramente vista por hombres. Y aun más raro, atrapada por éstos.

―Valdrás una fortuna, belleza. Nos sacarás de esta asqueante vida en la que vivimos ―comentó otro con gozo.

―¡Sí, pero primero vamos a disfrutar la primera parte de la ganancia. Nos la merecemos por haber atrapado a una ninfa de los ríos ―se hizo escuchar aquél que la había sorprendido en la orilla.

―¡Yo merezco ser el primero por haberla capturado! ―exigió el que la tenía estrechada contra él después de sacarla de las aguas y tenderla en la orilla.

Ahí tirada, Xena no encontraba como cubrirse ante los buitres que le miraban con boca aguada. No podía intentar escapar sin al menos ser lastimada por aquellos asqueroso hombres que no dejaban de pelearse por quien sería el primero en tenerla.

―Suficiente, yo seré quien la tenga esta noche. Yo la vi primero y además soy el líder ―les recordó a todos amenazándolos con su espada el del mayor rango. Los dos que tenía delante entendieron a regañadientes perfectamente y se alejaron de la mujer. Nada más faltaba que el que la tenía cautiva se la entregara y se largara de ahí también. Si Xena pensó que en cuanto el captor la soltara para pasársela a su líder, tendría oportunidades de escapar, se equivocó. Porque el repugnante líder le hundió la navaja de una cuchilla contra su cuello.

Si la sangre y demás suciedad que se había quitado de su cuerpo le resultaron asqueantes, la lengua de aquel sujeto sobre su mejilla no tenía palabras para describírsele. Y ni hablar de lo que hacía su mano libre. Estrujándole uno de sus pechos para después darse un paseo por su vientre hasta alcanzar su intimidad.

―Dicen que copular con una ninfa te rejuvenece y te sana de toda enfermedad ―le murmuró con su terrible aliento al oído―. Veremos cuán cierto es después de que termine contigo.

―¡Si serás imbécil, asqueroso bastardo! Yo no soy una estúpida ninfa ―le dijo escupiéndole con repugnancia.

―Tu hermosura te desmiente ―le roncó esparciéndole por su rostro ese fétido aliento a alcohol mientras hundía sus dedos en la intimidad de ésta. Entonces a Xena le pareció que mejor era morir que ser violada por uno de los más asquerosos mortales con los que se había topado. Y justo cuando le iba a propinar un codazo en su costado, ambos fueron sorprendidos por la caída de un objeto que rodó a hasta sus pies. Una cabeza.

―¡QUÍTALE TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! ―bramó un ser perfectamente conocido por la guerrera.

El líder de los bandidos, que no se explicaba cómo la cabeza de uno de sus seguidores había sido arrancada, porque eso era lo que le había pasado. Se quedó expectante. Esa cabeza arrancada, teniendo consigo parte de su columna y tirones de piel aun adheridas, no provocaba otra cosa que puro espanto.

―¿Qué cosa eres y qué demonios haces aquí? ―se desesperó el bandido al ver como los ojos del dios se encendían en llamas―. Ésta hembra yo la vi primero. Así que es mía.

―¿No me digas? ―cuestionó con cólera al ver que aún no liberaba a la mujer que le pertenecía―. ¡CREÍ HABERTE DICHO QUE LA SOLTARAS! ―Y con este segundo bramido, tomó el rostro del mortal con una de sus manos y sin prestar atención a los alaridos de dolor que éste expresaba, siguió hundiendo sus dígitos hasta clavárselos en piel y hueso. Xena, ya liberaba, observaba algo fatigada la masacre que cometía Ares contra aquel mísero mortal. Pensó que le aplastaría fácilmente la cabeza con una sola mano. A no, eso sería el estilo de alguien piadoso. Ares fue un tanto más él mismo y penetró el abdomen de su víctima con la otra mano restante. De ahí le extrajo los órganos que pudo atrapar y se los arrancó igual que una fiera lo hace con su presa. Estos cayeron cerca de Xena, pero ella mantenía su vista fija en uno de los ojos del hombre. Le pareció ver hasta súplica en ellos. «¡Se lo merecía!», pensó en sus adentros. Aún así la escena le era un poco fuerte. A no ser que fuesen los mareos producidos por el miedo a ser desgraciada por aquellos malditos.

―Esto es lo que le pasará a todos los que osen tocarte ―le dictó Ares a su princesa antes de acabar con la vida de aquel sujeto terminándole de aplastar su cráneo con una de sus botas.

Tomando como pretexto de que fue salpicada por la repugnante sangre de aquel bastardo, Xena se introdujo nuevamente en las aguas del río. Pero Ares sabía que el verdadero motivo era cubrirse de él. Él que se le había quedado mirando así de encogida contra sí después de salvarle. Pero aunque nadie lo creyera, en realidad la miraba en búsqueda de alguna herida en su cuerpo.

Sintió que su compañera se sentía un tanto incómoda por la situación y dejó los regaños para más tarde. Ésta se encontraba dándole la espalda y no parecía querer dejar de restregarse y salir del agua hasta que él se marchara.

―¿Dónde están tus ropas?

―En la otra orilla del río ―contestó sin mirarle.

El dios fue por ellas de un solo salto y regresó con ellas depositándoselas sobre una roca. También había traído la manta de piel hallada más adelanté en el campamento. Motivo de su pequeña demora y adentrada en el bosque.

―Nos quedaremos en esta parte del rio ―le avisó―. De todas formas teníamos que cruzarlo mañana para seguir nuestro camino puesto que ya es de noche y debes dormir.

―¿Y los caballos?

―Iré por ellos ahora, están más abajo. Esos bandidos los reubicaron en el plan de huida que seguro tenían contigo. Tú sólo sécate ―le ordenó más que haberle pedido tendiéndole una capucha parda que la guerrera llevaba consigo―, y vístete. Se arruinaría el viaje si amaneces resfriada.

Esa noche Xena permaneció muy callada frente a la hoguera. Ares, que apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, le observaba con el rabillo del ojo conociendo la razón de su silencio. Aunque se extrañara, la mortal se encontraba sorprendida. Hasta juraría que en medio de un shock sorpresivo. La Xena del pasado ya estaría de lo más normal luego de haber hecho picadillos los cuerpos de aquellos malditos. Pero esa que tenía delante no era la Xena del pasado en su totalidad. Era una mujer que en su segunda vida se crió como una amazona, y como tal, una escena como aquella en la que era dominada por hombres le resultaba gravemente chocante.

―Quita esa cara, mujer. Llegué justo a tiempo. No te violaron ―rompió el silencio el señor de la guerra para ver si su callada acompañante movía aunque fuese los labios. Nada. Las llamas de la fogata eran las únicas que parecían entablar conversación con aquel dios―. Ya verás cómo se te pasa mañana cuando mates a unos cuantos más ―le dio un supuesto consuelo―. Ahora duérmete y arrópate bien. No sé mucho sobre enfermedades humanas como para atenderte si te enfermas por un resfrío―. Nada de nuevo. La guerrera tenía más atención sobre las ardientes llamas a su frente que las palabras dictadas por el distante dios a su derecha―. Xena, duérmete ―le repitió la orden―. Me mantendré despierto hasta tarde si eso es lo que te preocupa. Que nos ataquen de nuevo.

Entonces la nombrada se abandonó ante el cansancio que tenía y se tumbó en la manta de piel de carnero. Era una mortal. Había estado luchando todo el día, no había cenado y como cierre, casi la violan. Se quedó dormida antes de que él alcanzara el conteo de los quince minutos. Bien, sólo esperaba que en la mañana tuviese mejores ánimos. O se encargaría de revivir a aquellos gusanos por arruinarle su momento con la princesa.

Lo que no sabía Ares, es que Xena no se encontraba perturbada por la acción de aquellos a los que él clasificaba como gusanos. Tan poco es que le agradó ser atacada por éstos. ¡Jamás! Más bien estaba extrañada consigo misma. Porque por primera vez sentía que debía agradecerle algo a aquel dios que aunque se lo siguiera negando, estaba segura de que le amaba. A su forma, pero le amaba. Ha de ser por eso, que en la madrugada, cuando se despertó y le vio dormido, se le acercó y se recostó sobre su regazo.

Ahí, lo que ahora no supo Xena, es que Ares sólo tenía los ojos cerrados. Y que sintió perfectamente sus pasos al acercársele y recostarse sobre él. Fue entonces, cuando en verdad ambos se quedaron dormidos. Ella refugiada en sus brazos, y el inmerso en la felicidad de tenerla consigo. Por primera vez en muchas pero muchas noches.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Tremendo susto que tuvo la guerrera con esas ratas podridas. Suerte a Ares que llegó a tiempo o si no, ni imaginar lo que hubiese sucedido. Y respecto a lo primero transcurrido en el trama, que indecisión tuvo la pareja. Entre el quedarse sentados o aceptar una pieza de baile. En especial en Xena. Si que sabe como arruinarle los momentos a su querido dios. ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Ares tiene paciencia o no la tiene?<em>

_Una vez m_ás, no olviden de dejar sus reviews. :)__


	5. Contra todo y para todo por ella

******Capítulo [5]******

* * *

><p><em>Hola, aquí de vuelta con el quinto capítulo. Me ha gustado mucho la primera parte en donde los dioses discuten teatralmente. La he visto grasiosa. Espero que por lo menos les saque una sonrisa en el dia... O noche... Tarde... ¿Madrugada? Ahaha Cuando sea que lo lean. Si es que lo leen claro.<em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este __fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Contra todo y para todo por ella**

Era raro verlo por ahí durante los últimos siglos. Desde que decidió realizar su propio imperio en la tierra y sobre todo, desde que se obsesionó con cierta mortal en ésta. Ha de ser por eso que al presentarse con un tronar de sus botas y paso apresurado, haciendo evidente ante los que le vieran que le hastiaba estar ahí y que quería marcharse pronto, todos se voltearon a verle. Hacía tiempo, años para ser más exactos, que querían escuchar de sus propias palabras lo que se andaba rumorando. Estando ahí citado por nada más que su padre, dios de los dioses, no es de extrañarse que ese día en el Olimpo hubiesen tantas expectantes divinidades como en tiempos de guerra contra titanes.

Una vez lo dieron por demente cuando renunció a su divinidad con tal de salvar la vida de aquella mortal con la que tanto revuelo estaba causando ahora. Bueno, no es que nunca haya estado lejos del borde la de locura, pero colocándose en las botas que calzaba, se llegaban a entender sus motivos. Aún más cuando estaba hasta el cuello del orgullo y la aristocracia con los que se bañaban la familia de dioses a la que pertenecía. Dioses que para él desperdiciaban su eterna vida, sentados en sus tronos de oro y gemas adornados por el animal que los simbolizaba, viendo dese el cielo como sus fieles le brindaban tributo. Ofrendas que para nada necesitaban. Pero se sentían a gusto al ver que una masa de miserables les otorgaban hasta lo que no tenían con tal de que ellos les brindaran el sol cada día, la lluvia durante las sequias, los alimentos en sus arduas cosechas, la fertilidad para perpetuar su especie y demás supuestos regalos.

No era que se sintiera preocupado por los mortales. Al fin de cuentas arrasaría con gran parte de ellos cuando formara su imperio. Lo que sucedía era que le parecía monótono ver como sus semejantes inmortales no hacían otra cosa que el mismo papel de dios venerado siglo tras siglo. Milenio tras milenio. ¡¿Cómo extrañaba esos tiempos de guerras contra los verdaderos enemigos que habían tenido?! Los Titanes. Ahora no había más nada que hacer, que mantener cada uno seguro sus dominios y escuchar las súplicas de sus veneradores de vez en cuando. Nadie parecía mostrar interés en incrementar su poder. Porque todos se sentían más que poderosos tal y como habían nacido. Tan poco tenían en mente formar su propio reino y dejar de estar bajo el mando del dios de los cielos, Zeus. Nadie, excepto Hades, claro. Quien no perdía oportunidad en arrebatarle el trono a su hermano o extender sus dominios en la tierra de los mortales.

El deseo de Hades, toda divinidad en el Olimpo lo tenía consiente. Poseidón en los mares puede que un poco de atención le diera, más no al grado de abandonar sus aguas y mostrar preocupaciones sobre la arena. Zeus en los cielos, en el propio mencionado Olimpo, estaba seguro de sí mismo de tener todo el poder para controlar a su hermano. Pero Ares, no era de los que se fiaba ante un ser tan ambicioso como su tío y él mismo. Y dispuesto a hacerle la competencia, dio movimiento a sus ideados planes mucho tiempo atrás. Lo curioso es que Hades estaba en todo conocimiento sobre ello y no movía ni un solo dedo para anteponérsele. ¿Sería que no le importaba? ¿O tal vez esperaba a que el hijo de Zeus diera el primer paso para él seguirle? Era más fácil plantar semilla en tierra labrada que aun sin desyerbar. Como fuese, a Ares le tenía sin cuidado. Ya se las arreglaría si éste intentaba algo en su contra. Como arrebatarle el imperio que formara, por ejemplo.

―No vengo a formular ni más cerca a escuchar preguntas cuyas contestaciones ya se conocen ―soltó Ares guardándose todo saludo frente a aquella masa de divinidades que le observaban con detalle―. Ya sé porque me llamaste y de ante mano te dejo claro que no pienso retractarme de nada de lo que he hecho ni de lo que tengo por hacer ―le indicó seriamente a su padre estando frente a su trono decorado con un águila dorada, su animal simbólico.

―A nosotros también nos da gusto verte, hijo querido ―se le dirigió su diosa madre, Hera. Sentada a la derecha de su esposo blandiendo su cara de orgullo por ser la reina entre dioses―. Más cuando vemos que tus saludos van en "mejoría" ―le emitió con el típico sarcasmo que podría adquirir una mujer cuyo esposo le ha sido infiel cada día de su existencia.

―Y yo no voy a suplicarte que abandones todos tus soñadas metas ―enunció un Zeus tan cortante como su mujer e hijo―. Si realmente me preocupara por tus inalcanzables decesos, hace tiempo que hubiese dejado a tu hermana Atenea bajo el dominio de todo arte de la guerra ―entonó como el poderoso dios que era. Provocando un leve _tic_ de odio en la ceja izquierda de su hijo dios y señor de la guerra. Hijo que tras enviarle la más envenenada mirada, viró el rostro en dirección a su media hermana nombrada.

Atenea, hermosa y serena en donde sea que estuviese, no se inmutó en cruzar sus ojos con los de su hermano de media sangre. A su modo de ver, miradas bajo sentimientos extremos no se valían de inteligencia alguna. Sentimientos que no eran dignos de inteligencia y de decisiones correctas. Y si no había inteligencia, entonces no había interés para ella.

―Si es la petición de mi padre ―profirió la diosa de la sabiduría y las artes de la guerra― el que yo me responsabilice del poder de la guerra totalmente, cumpliré su absoluta voluntad. ―El color de los ojos con los que Ares le clavó una mirada está de más decirlo. Sin embargo, no se puede omitir que las llamas que los consumían amenguaron un poco en cuanto su media hermana prosiguió―. No obstante, mi poderoso padre ―esta vez se le dirigió al mirarle por vez primera―, debe tener presente que todo arrebato bajo ira trae consigo repercusiones como el reflejo de una imagen delante de un espejo.

Con su neutral tono de voz y rostro escaso de emoción alguna, Atenea pasaba ante todos como la más aburrida entre todas las divinidades. Pocos se podían explicar cómo es que estaban encargadas de una buena parte de las artes de la guerra. Cuando tan si quiera entendían la mitad de las palabras que pronunciaba.

―Toda una hija de su padre ―le alabó el dios de los relámpagos―. Como que nació de la propia cabeza de éste.

―Por favor, Zeus ―intervino Hera con algo de repugnancia al juzgar por las muecas expresadas―. Ni que estuviese hecha solo de tu carne. ¡Por Cronos! ¿Ya olvidas que realmente nació de Metis? Tu primera esposa. Una titánide oceánide que tú mismo te tragaste con temor a que de ella naciera un dios que sobrepasara tu inteligencia. Bonita forma de agradecerle que te diera el emético que logró que Cronos nos vomitara a todos nosotros. No cabe duda que saliste peor que nuestro padre. No solo devoraste al hijo sino a toda la madre también. ¡Tal palo, tal astilla! ―parló con algo de burla hacia su esposo al sentirse libre de errores o tal vez de pecados a su lado―. Con cederle todo el poder de la guerra a tu hija no estarías más lejos de resolver la situación que el alma de un agonizante en las manos de Hades con sueños de retornar a su cuerpo.

―¡Silencio, Hera! ―rugió con cólera el receptivo―. El Olimpo entero, el Ponto y el Hades saben perfectamente que Atenea es una diosa de pies a cabeza por el mero hecho de haber brotado de la divinidad de mi cuerpo. Por lo que sé que sería una perfecta soberana entre dioses como yo. Pudiendo sobrellevar cualquier situación que se le presente.

―Como digas ―le aceptó valiéndole el polvo que pisaba el dichoso tema―. Aunque ya mismo asciendes a los cielos y pones a gobernar a Épafo, Ceróesa, Minos, Radamantis, Sarpedón, Éaco, Perseo, Helena, Hércules… Ah, disculpa. A Hércules ya lo ascendiste. ¿O se ascendió solo tras vencerte una vez?

―¡Te dije que ya es suficiente! ―tronó con relámpagos en sus orbes al ver como su esposa se burlaba de su persona en frente de todos. Mencionando a sus semidioses hijos que había tenido con mortales humanas en la tierra―. Procura preocuparte por tus propios hijos ―agregó sin apaciguar su coraje ante ella y ante varios de los presentes que no podían ocultar lo entretenido de la discusión. Pobres, había que comprenderlos, toda una eternidad haciendo no otra cosa que observar desde el cielo la vida de los mortales. Zeus era quien de cada rato bajó para divertirse con humanas. Quedándose ellos la mayor parte del tiempo a cargo de sus obligaciones divinas.

Ares, dios del estruendo, el coraje, odio, miedo, fuerza y toda emoción provocada en la guerra, jamás podía vivir como sus semejantes. Y ahora que estaba allí frente a aquella ridícula reunión, se lo confirmaba otras cien veces más.

―Si ya no tienen más que decirme, me marcho ―atrajo su atención fastidiado por el ridículo comportamiento de sus padres. Los que no se parecían más a una pareja de mortales pecadores porque Urano y Gea no eran más grandes y antiguos―. No tengo tiempo para presenciar sus peleítas matrimoniales. En un futuro, cuando decidan matase de una vez, pues creo que tal vez ―agregó irrespetuosamente para los oídos de sus parentales.

―No se le puede decir nada a quien se hace de oídos sordos, hijo mío.

―Y tan poco no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, padre ―le devolvió el dicho al dios de los relámpagos―. Nuestros poderes restringidos en cielos, mares o tierras tarde o temprano sucumbirán. No podemos seguir viviendo de la devoción de los mortales sobre la superficie de Gea. He estado con ellos por mucho tiempo, en cada batalla, en cada guerra y créeme que no se rinden nunca. Podrán morir, pero siempre tendrán a uno a sus espaldas que ocupe su lugar. Y cada año que pasa, son más los que ya no se rigen bajo nuestra divinidad.

―Ese punto una vez fue tocado por Hades y se demostró que…

―Nada, madre. No se demostró nada. Con que una masa de mortales haya vuelto a poner sus rezos y fe en nosotros cuando Hades una vez comenzó a hacerlos cenizas a todos no significa que el mundo entero haya vuelto a servirnos con entrega. Además bien claro que quedó plasmado en la historia que fue mi medio hermano mortal, Perseo quien regresó la esperanza y la prevalencia a todos. Su otra mitad humana lo reconoce. Saben que hasta se negó transformarse en un dios por completo ―sumó dirigiéndose a su padre ahora―. Porque prefería ser un mortal, casarse con una como tal y gobernar como un héroe con parte de la fuerza de un dios, pero con el corazón de un humano. Igual que sucedió al principio con Hércules. ¡Padre, qué no ves que en la naturaleza humana está el respaldar a los suyos y únicamente a los suyos!

»Los humanos ya se han dado de cuenta que no nos necesitan para continuar y preservar sus vidas ―se giró ante el resto de las divinidades―. No necesitan creer en Cronos porque ya saben que el tiempo jamás se detiene y no da marcha atrás. Ya no alaban tanto a Gea y a Rea porque han descubierto que la tierra que pisan seguirá existiendo así quede árida y seca tras una explosión volcánica. No sienten que deben seguir teniéndole respeto a alguien que gobierne los cielos ―regresó la mirada ante su padre Zeus― cuando su vida está en la tierra. Ya no creen que Deméter sea la encargada de la naturaleza, de la agricultura y las estaciones cuando han descubierto que en otros lugares el clima nunca cambia. No creen que deberían seguir preocupándose por la caza y la Artemisa misma ―prosiguió señalando a su otra media hermana a un extremo del templo―, cuando han aprendido a criar y domesticar animales en sus villas sin necesidad de perseguirlos arduamente por el bosque. No necesitan brindarle tributo a Helios y a Apolo con una antorcha encendida por siempre porque su intelecto le ha demostrado que el sol es un astro suspendido en el espacio. Intelecto que surge de la sabiduría heredada de sus padres. Por eso, Atenea, ya ni tan siquiera te necesitan a ti entendiendo que son capaces de instruirse a sí mismo ―le dijo con una pisca de sonrisa a la nombrada. De que decía una gran verdad era que más que cierto. Y de qué disfrutaba estrellándosela en la cara a su familia, lo era aún más―. Madre ―no quiso detenerse ahora dirigiéndose ante Hera―, las mujeres ya saben que la unión de sus esposos y familias no radican en cuanto te recen o adoren. Ni cuanto fiel le sean a sus maridos así éstos las traten como las traten. Sino en el respeto e igualdad que ambos se brinden como pareja. Y tú madre, no eres el vivo ejemplo de ello.

―Puede que entendamos tu dramatismo, Ares ―le respondió su madre ante lo último dicho hacia ella―. Como también que no te equivocas en algunos aspectos.

―Pero debes saber ―continuó su padre Zeus―, que sin importar cuanto nos alaben o dejen de alabar los mortales, nuestra existencia será eterna. Hasta el fin de los confines en donde continuará prevaleciendo. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, nosotros siempre estaremos aquí. Y a nuestros oídos llegaran las palabras de todo aquel que pronuncie nuestros nombres. Sea porque aun nos recuerde o nos alaben, sea porque lo leyó de unos escritos, o sea porque simplemente nos renombre como míticas figuras del pasado. Sin importar como sea, le escucharemos.

―Muy conmovedoras palabras padre y "señor mío" ―le felicitó con hipocresía el citado―. Muy conmovedoras y reconfortantes si eres parte de una decadente masa de divinidades, que como tú mismo dices, esperan que les recuerden a través de un monumento o escultura en su nombre, un templo en ruinas o un nombre entre descoloridos y maltratados pergaminos ―acabó por desacreditar lo pronunciado por el dios mayor―. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, padre. Déjenme decirles una cosa a todos. ―Levantó la voz hacia el público espectador―. Yo no me considero ser parte de una masa de divinidades decadentes. Sino un verdadero dios consciente de todo su poder y gloria como para quedarme sentado sobre mi trono y ver como hasta los mortales evolucionan sus vidas cada siglo mientras que yo me petrifico como las estatuas que tallan en su mundo.

En el templo, el silencio se hizo sepulcral. Todos intercambiaban miradas. Con molestia hacia su hermano, o aceptación ante lo dicho. No sucedió, pero hubieron algunos que estuvieron a punto de darle la razón pero por el temor de lo que pudiera pensar el rey de los dioses al respecto, permanecieron en el mutismo.

En sus tronos, Zeus y Hera se transmitieron miradas de ira que se aflojaron al lamento y luego hasta la comprensión. Lo que habían planeado discutir en una milésima de tiempo se les había extendido hasta tocar aguas profundas en medio de su familia. Ares no comprendía el por qué de sus suavizadas caras pero no le importaba. Ya quería largarse de ahí y regresar con su amada guerrera. Y si no comprendía aquellos gestos, mucho menos el acto de que se tomaran de las manos, se levantaran de sus tronos y se encaminaran hacia él acortando la larga distancia que los separaba.

―Si quieres formar tu propio reino en tierra de mortales, no trataré de obligarte a que desistas de ello ―le comunicó Zeus a éste en cuanto estuvieron a unos dos metros de separación―. No te ataré al Olimpo en un intento de que la altura te haga reaccionar ante lo que te vamos a prevenir. Al menos por ahora.

―Porque una cosa es que te dejemos marchar con tu libre voluntad ―se unió Hera―, y otra muy diferente es que abandonemos nuestras obligaciones y responsabilidades respecto a los mortales. Por lo que si estos nos piden ayuda, se la daremos. Y eso no es algo que dejaremos de hacer por ti. ¿Entiendes?

―Si los mortales suplican porque Atenea finalice las batallas que el dios Ares formó en la tierra, ella lo hará. Si le piden que le brinde armas y sabiduría para usarlas cuando quieran defenderse de tus ejércitos, ella lo hará.

Allá, desde su posición, la nombrada se limitaba a aceptar con un ademán de su cabeza. Sin dejar de sostener una espada con la empuñadura contra su pecho igual que la estatua con la que la comparaba mentalmente su medio hermano de la guerra estruendosa.

―Si Deméter o Perséfone los escuchan implorando sus nombres para que dejen caer una lluvia que apague sus cultivos y villas incendiados por el fuego que provoquen tus batallas, no se negarán por nada ―volvió a dirigírsele Hera.

―Si suplican que detenga a los que les atacan ―regresó Zeus―, no dudes en que me abalanzaré contra tus ejércitos con todos mis rayos.

―En otras palabras, se enfrentarán a mis fuerzas al fin y al cabo ―se apresuró a comentar Ares viendo como su madre casi despegaba los labios para comentar otra cosa―. Sólo que de una manera cobarde. No levantarán la mano contra el dios, pero si contra los fieles que le sigan, contra todo lo que edifique y…

―Y hasta contra todo lo que ames ―le interrumpió su madre haciéndole agrandar sus ojos y atenderla por primera vez en toda la reunión―. No se nos olvida que el reino que quieres edificar lo compartirás con esa mortal que has traído de vuelta a la vida.

―Eso no es asunto de ustedes ―les dijo entre dientes. Clavándose sus propias uñas en las palmas de sus manos en un intento de contener su furia.

―Me sorprendes, hijo querido ―le ignoró la rebeldía, Hera―. Pensé que estabas siguiendo las mismas indecorosas costumbres de tu padre ―comentó ganándose una mala mirada del mencionado―. Sin embargo, noto que has ido más lejos que él. Porque por lo que yo sepa, por más veces que se acostó con cada una de esas mortales, Zeus nunca ha ido ni tan siquiera a visitarlas al inframundo ―se dijo para sí fingiendo adentrarse entre sus pensamientos con un dedo en su boca. Como si estuviese pensando―. Si que debe de valer demasiado para ti como para que hayas hecho un trato enorme con Hades.

―Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con una mortal no es de la incumbencia de nadie ―quiso dejar claro ante todos impidiendo al mismo tiempo que su padre le formara otra discusión a su esposa.

―Por su puesto, querido. El problema radica en que tienes planes de convertirla en una inmortal y ya sabes los trámites que una transformación así conlleva. Ni hablar de a los que tienes que acudir para que se procesen ―le habló con sorna.

―Y a quién le debes consentimiento si deseas que habite en el Olimpo ―le recordó Zeus.

Ares ya no soportaba más. No podía decidirse por quién le resultaba más fastidioso. Si su madre o si su padre.

―Aunque no lo crean, tengo la ayuda ―les creyó restregar.

―Sí, de eso también hemos oído. Es una lástima que la propia Perséfone no se encuentre hoy aquí para confirmarlo con sus propios labios ―le sorprendió Hera al saberse conocedora de la divinidad que le respaldaba. Al menos en el asunto amoroso que tenía con aquella mortal―. Dime, hijo querido, hasta en eso vas a imitar a tu padre, en involucrarse con tus hermanas. Ya suficiente tuvimos con Afrodita ―se escandalizó con falsa brindando una mirada a la representación de la belleza allá sentada en compañía de su horrible esposo Hefesto en una esquina de la antesala―. ¿Qué te traes con Perséfone? Que Hades no se entere porque…

―Ni que me entere yo ―intervino Deméter desde su posición entre los demás dioses. Acercándose ante sus dos hermanos y sobrino.

―Ni aunque tuviera algo con ella no me daría la gana de decírselos ―les escupió a todos.

―Cierto ―asintió su padre―. De todos modos yo sería el primero en saberlo. Perséfone es una de mis hijas. Estamos vinculados.

―Como quieras ―atinó con indiferencia Hera ante su hijo haciéndose la de oídos sordos ante lo último dicho por su esposo―. Ya tengo más que suficiente con las historias verídicas del infiel de tu padre como para prestarle atención a otras tantas ―expresó con una mueca de asco.

―Lo mismo digo yo con lo que les falte por decirme ―presentó su "despedida" un Ares un tanto ya corto de paciencia―. Me largo.

Se iba dispuesto a hacer su voluntad así se metiera en su camino su propio padre, los hermanos de éste, y todos los hijos que habían tenido entrecruzándose uno con los otros igual que una partida de concejos enjaulados. Ya se encaminaba hacia la salida del templo para desaparecer del intolerable ambiente que le provocaba el Olimpo. Cuando uno de sus medios hermanos entró como una ráfaga de viento, rosándolo con su celaje. Se trataba de Hermes, el dios mensajero entre todos los mundos. Fiel y servidor a su padre.

Sin prestarle más atención, Ares continuó con su camino bajo las miradas del resto de sus hermanos, medios hermanos, primos, sobrinos y demás. Deteniéndose al escuchar la conversación entre el recién llegado y su padre. Quien a sabiendas de que resultaría de todo interés para su rebelde hijo, la entonó a todo lo alto.

―Oh, claro. Por su puesto. Dile a Hades que no permitiré que ponga un solo pie en el mundo de los mortales a no ser que sea sólo para buscar las almas que se le desprenden de sus cuerpos al morir ―decía el dios de los relámpagos mientras Hermes apuntaba todo con apuro sobre un pergamino―. No me importa lo que acordó con mi hijo. Y más le vale que se vaya despidiendo de ello porque si esos cambios radican en recibir posesiones o dominios en territorio de los humanos, ya tiene mi negativa rotunda ―revelaba a tiempo que Ares le escuchaba con suma claridad. Estaba oponiéndose también a todo lo que había acordado con Hades. Eso significaba más problemas―. En fin, que se deje de preocupar por que le arrebatemos algo que en si nunca va a tener. ―Seguía agriando la existencia de del dios de la guerra.

Ares, quien les daba la espalda a todos, no quiso demostrar que aquello le provocaba más furia de la que sus cerrados puños podían contener. Ya quería marcharse y lo haría ahora.

―Como padre que soy, te aconsejo que visites a Hades y llegues a un arreglo con él ―le dictó Zeus para cuando éste ya casi iba por la salida de lo que venía siendo la antesala del Olimpo. Entonces no pudo más y se volteó para encararlo―. No valla a ser que le haga una visita a tu humana y se lleva su alma consigo por tú no cumplir la parte del trato que te correspondía.

―¡Maldita seas entre todos nosotros, padre! Maldita sea el momento y la hora en la que Rea no permitió que Cronos te devorara.

―Insolente ―rugió el maldecido ante la irrespetuosidad de su hijo arrojándole un rayo a matarle. Ares lo esquivó en un ágil movimiento y antes de que su padre le lanzara otro, su madre intervino. La diosa de la fidelidad, fertilidad, matrimonio, hogar y lo que se relacionara a ello había recibido un murmureo por parte de Hermes. Al parecer le había ordenado investigar algo y traer información consigo. Recibiéndola en ese momento en cuanto su esposo terminó con él, y sabiendo lo que significaba, no dudó en comunicársela a su hijo.

―Yo que tú iría primero donde tu humana, cariño ―le sugirió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él, pues junto con Zeus había retornado a su trono. No se acercó mucho pero al menos fue escuchada mejor.

―Hades no se atrevería a tocarla sin antes yo haber fracasado con mi plan, madre. Y como verás, aun no lo he puesto en completa marcha.

―No querido, si no es de Hades de quién tienes que protegerla en estos momentos.

―¿Qué dices? ―reflejó una preocupación y miedo en su rostro por primera vez delante de todos.

―Por lo que Hermes vio en su viaje de regreso, justo ahora la pobre debe sentirse como liebre en medio de zorros. Será mejor que no llegues tarde.

Y dicho, Hera no terminó de comunicarle el peligro a su hijo cuando éste salió corriendo por el umbral de la puerta del gran salón y una vez allí, en el exterior, desapareció para regresar al mundo de los mortales. Exactamente en el bosque en el que había dejado a su princesa.

…

El haber sentido como ésta se acurrucó contra su cuerpo esa madrugada le había dejado sin aliento. Justamente cuando meditaba sobre la discusión tenida con sus parientes en el Olimpo. Cuando había afirmado delante de todos que lucharía contra todo y para todo por ella. ¡Ah, sí! Ellos lo sabían bien. Sabían que el amor que él le profesaba a la mortal que dormía en su regazo no era un mero capricho. Uno de los tantos de los que siempre tenía su padre. Padre que lo había notado. Al igual que Hera y el Olimpo entero. Le satisfacía saber que todos se sorprendieran por sus actos. Marcando con negra tinta que no era igual que ellos. Sometidos bajo su propio reino sin atreverse a acudir por aquello que más anhelaban.

Él también conocía sus secretos. Hera añoraba ser fielmente amada. Y si no se inmutaba en ir en busca de ese amor, era porque el orgullo de renunciar ante Zeus, la doblegaba por completo. Prefería sufrir eternamente las infidelidades de éste, que dejarle el camino libre. Aunque en el caso de Zeus, eso no era un impedimento para hacer su voluntad. Y hablando del rey de reyes, el también sufría. Sufría por no tener el completo aprecio de unos hijos en la tierra que habían heredado su fama, valentía, fuerza y perseverancia. Sus semidioses. Muchos de los cuales terminaron como tal, como mortales. Ya fuese porque la muerte les diera alcance o porque ellos mismos prefiriesen entregarse a ésta en vez de ascender como dioses y acompañarle en su trono.

Descubrió que en vez de guardarles desprecio a toda su familia, lo que ciertamente sentía por ellos era lástima. La lástima de ver como sucumbían con el paso del tiempo pese a todo el poder que tenían. «Pero allá ellos», pensó. Ya se encargaría de recordarlos con más lástima cuando pasara frente las ruinas que comprendieran todos sus templos en un futuro no muy lejano. La humanidad ya estaba cambiando y él no aspiraba en quedarse atrás ante éstos. Él siempre estaría delante. Rigiendo las guerras como el dios Ares o como la pasión por el poder y la grandeza en el interior de aquellos que levantaran la mano en contra de lo que se les interpusiera en su camino.

Mientras eso se decidía por suceder o no, el se dedicaría por completo al amor que en aquellos momentos dormitaba apaciblemente envuelta en el calor de su cuerpo. Podría quedarse todo el día viéndola respirar suavemente. Exhalando parte del aliento por su delicada boca entreabierta. Boca cuyos labios acarició con uno de sus dedos sintiendo el cálido aliento de su mortal amante. Su cuerpo despertó ante pequeño tacto y dirigió mejor sus caricias a sus oscuros cabellos antes de que uniera su boca con la de ella. Los peinó con sus dedos apartándolos de su rostro. Vio entonces como los párpados de ésta comenzaban a moverse. Anunciando que se despertaría pronto. Ahí pasó la vista hacia la humeante fogata. No había nada para comer. Lo mejor sería que le consiguiera algo pronto puesto de que no cenó el día anterior.

Tras lo ocurrido la pasada noche, no le complacía en lo más mínimo la idea de tener que dejarla sola aunque fuese por un momento. Más aún cuando estaba dormida. Tan poco era que se iba a marchar a la otra parte del continente, pero la preocupación era algo que cuando se aferraba, no se soltaba hasta ver que todo estaba bien. Y con ésta apegada a su cuerpo, le tuvo que mover hacia un lado para alejarse luego por un sendero arriba en busca de algunas frutas y si había suerte, algún ciervo. Miró hacia atrás asegurándose que seguía durmiendo y una dureza se le metió por las venas. ¿Qué hacía él preocupándose por la guerrera más poderosa de todas? ¡Por todos los dioses, se trataba de Xena! En Definitiva se estaba ablandando demasiado con aquella mortal. Luego de llevarle el desayuno mataría al primer bandido que se le cruzara de por medio para ver si entraba en sí.

Para su tranquilidad, cuando regresó, su hermosa princesa aún continuaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Se aferraba a su capa de piel de lobo en busca de calor. Se asemejaba a una hermosa pequeña niña perdida en un bosque. Su cuerpo bien formado descartaba esa idea. Aún así, él se sentía como un caballero protector que le había encontrado. No había duda, si estaba perdiendo la cordura. Pronto se apuñalaría él mismo si no daba con el cuerpo de un desgraciado con el cual hacerlo. Por lo pronto tenía al conejo que cazó. La daga que le había lanzado le penetró justamente en la cabeza dejándolo muerto en el impacto. Ahora que despellejaba su piel, podría deshacerse de esa embriagadora atmosfera en la que se sentía metido con tanta sensibilidad encima.

Algo rostizado pero comestible, el conejo yacía clavado en vara sobre el bajo fuego en espera de que la humana despertara para engullirlo. Ares ya no encontraba que hacer para pasar el rato y por eso se puso a tasajear la gran sandía que había traído consigo. La dejó hecha todo un picadillo. Mirando de reojo a su compañera y pensando si no le daría asco comerla en ese estado tan desmenuzado. Bueno, por ahí trajo consigo también un par de peras y melocotones. «Total, si quiere algo mejor que lo busque por sí misma ―se dijo internamente―. No es ninguna niña.» ¿Y ahora de dónde venía ese endurecimiento? Seguro de la sangre del conejo que dejó desparramada por todo el suelo.

―Umm ―gimoteó la mortal al despertarse. Tenía una cara pesada con entrecerrados ojos que no toleraban la claridad del día. Y su cabello todo revuelto daba indicaciones que dio varias vuelta bajo aquella capa.

―Hasta que al fin despiertas. ―Fue el saludo brindado por el dios―. Ya estaba pensando acudir ante Morfeo para ver si te dejaba regresar al mundo real de una vez.

―¿Dónde estamos?

Pobre, ni tan siquiera distinguía en donde se encontraba y ni mucho menos que había sido de su vida el día anterior. Verla así tan abobada, a Ares se le escaparon varias risitas. Debía ser el hambre lo que la tenía así lo más seguro.

―Toma, come de las que quieras ―le dijo al tenderle las frutas que le consiguió, a excepción de la sandía―. También he asado un conejo. Puedes comer de su carne ahora si le tienes ganas o dejarlo para el almuerzo si no es así.

Algo sorprendida por aquel amable trato, Xena tardó en tomar lo que se le consiguió aun con todo el hambre que tenía. ¿Estaría soñando todavía? ¿O alguna driada, ninfa de bosque, había hechizado al dios que ella conocía? Porque por lo que ella recordaba, aquel ser donde únicamente podía llegar a ser tan complaciente, cariñoso y amable era cuando la quería hacer suya en algún lecho. Como aún eso no sucedía en su segunda vida ni en la primera por lo que recordaba, pues el trato le acababa de resultar más extraño aún. No hasta que el dios se le dirigió de nuevo, es que descartó toda teoría de hechizos y embrujos al confirmar que volvía a ser el de siempre.

―Si no quieres comer pues acaba y alístate que tenemos mucho por hacer hoy ―demandó con un rígido tono dejando caer las frutas igual si fueran basura.

Esta vez fue Xena la que propinó unas sonrisas al saberse consciente de que aquel dios no le gustaba que despreciaran sus atenciones. Ahora era ella la que lo veía como un niño que se enchisma cuando su madre no le atiende. Imagen que se desvaneció al verle su ancha espalda y cruzados brazos observando como el sol se elevaba en lo alto.

―Te lo agradezco ―le manifestó con el agrado del dulce sabor de las frutas que ingirió como postre. Porque así de rostizado como estaba, engulló el conejo sin ponerse a pensar que algo así nunca hubiese comido a esas temprana horas. Ares le miró de reojo y con un gesto demostró que no era nada.

…

Pronto se vieron los dos cabalgando por las colinas repitiendo las mismas escenas del día anterior. Teniendo como diferencia que ya las villas se encontraban sobre alerta. La noticia de que una pareja se la pasaba atacando poblados corrió toda la noche como las aguas de un mismo río. Unos los trataban como mortales con poderes que trabajaban para el dios Ares. Otros decían que era éste en persona en compañía de una hija semidiosa que había tenido. Y los más acertados, que era Ares y su revivida amante, Xena.

―Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes cuando creen que eres mi hija de nuevo? ―le preguntó Ares en una de esas cuando acababan de invadir una aldea e intercambiar caballos ya que los propios estaban agotados. Nada más querían sus corceles, pero como tuvieron un mal recibimiento de nuevo, se vieron en la obligación que llevarse consigo un par de almas también.

―¿De nuevo? ―se extrañó la guerrera al trote de la yegua que cabalgaba.

―Sí, una vez en el pasado se creó la historia de que eras mi hija. ¿O fui yo el que la creó? ―se preguntó para sí con falsa confusión. Mostrando que alguna veces podía ser igual que su madre―. No, ahora que recuerdo, la que se inventó tal cosa fuiste tú.

―¿Yo tu hija, Ares? ―se negaba a tragarse el cuento la mortal.

―Como lo oyes. Fue tan grande la historia que hasta yo llegué a creérmela. Estuve dando cabeza para tratar de recordar si alguna vez me interné en el lecho de tu madre Cyrene con el físico de tu padre mientras éste se encontraba en guerra. ―Al escuchar ese nombre de su verdadera madre, Xena se chocó un poco pues aun no se acostumbraba del todo a la idea. Decidiendo no prestarle tanta atención y continuar escuchando a su dios―. Y todo ―prosiguió Ares― porque ese cuento salió de tu boca y la de… ―se detuvo comprendiendo que estuvo a punto de nombrar a la innombrable de Gabrielle―. Y la de alguien más ―arregló con apuro―. Basado en el famoso mito de mí persona, el mito de Ares. En donde se dice que yo me acuesto con las esposas de mis guerreros mientras éstos se encuentran en guerra. Cosa que no niego hacer pero no siempre ha sido con todas. Por lo que sigo firme en que Cyrene no se pudo encontrar entre mi lista de visitas porque simplemente nunca me agradó su carácter. Además, todo eso fue un invento tuyo para librarte de las Erinias que una vez te eché encima para que…

Una vez más Ares se cortaba en silencio porque una vez más hablaba demás. Ante esto, Xena le transmitía una cara no muy amigable que digamos. Se veía que le faltaban muchas cosas por las que enterarse. Entre ellas, el resto de las sucias jugadas que su querido dios le hizo en el pasado.

―Si eso me inventé en el pasado, ahora me retracto. Con lo cretino que eres, de haber sido hija tuya, de seguro que esa madre primera que tuve me hubiese lanzado por un barranco con tal de no tener el odioso recuerdo de un tipo como tú.

Ares emitió una sonrisa. Xena no quería creer o aceptar ser hija de él no precisamente por lo ridículo que sonaba aquel cuento. Él sabía que más bien era porque eso significaría tener una barrera entre ambos por ser ella su hija pues los humanos no acostumbraban al incesto como los dioses. Y Ares era uno.

―¿Te digo algo? ―le pidió tentadoramente―. Eso nunca me impidió que dejara de desearte como te deseaba. Incluso hasta me agradó la idea de saber que estabas hecha con parte de mi ser.

―Como te dije, espero no haberme creído tal idiotez, Ares ―expuso nuevamente con antipatía azotando a su yegua para que aligerase su trote. Dejando atrás a un dios que se carcajeaba por la incomodidad de la mortal.

Atacar aldeas les resultó aburrido para eso de la tarde por lo que abandonaron los caminos vecinales para adentrarse entre las altas montañas. Xena miraba todo con jubilosos ojos. Estando segura de haber transitado por aquellas regiones mucho tiempo atrás. Y descubriendo que todo seguía exactamente igual. Una que otra villa en la lejanía se había sumado al paisaje, pero lo demás seguía estático. Inhaló el fresco aire traído por aquel entrante otoño que preparaba a todos para la llegada del invierno. Las rojas hojas al caer le parecieron las llamas en esos días de batalla y eso la incitó a cabalgar como esos mismos tiempos. Ares la observaba deleitante agradecido por no sabía quién, de tenerla así tal y como era antes.

Todavía no le decía a donde se dirigían pero estaba seguro que le encantaría lo que allí le esperaba. Faltaba un par de días para eso por lo que tenía que hacerla vivir mientras se esperaba. Días que en su condición de dios hubiesen resultado segundos. Desapareciendo y apareciendo a su gusto. Sin reparo de que prefería estar a su lado como si fuese un mismo mortal. Ateniéndose a las necesidades de ésta de volver a comer, descansar y hasta disfrutar de la frescura del agua en el cuerpo al tomar un agradable baño. Si todo aquello continuaba asentándole tan bien, no tendría ninguna molestia en retrasar su viaje. Lástima que tenía asuntos pendientes con un par de divinidades que comprendían parte de su "querida" familia. Aunque primero disfrutaría de la compañía de su mortal como se dijo antes de llevarla en aquel viaje.

Un ejemplo de eso fue cuando al tercer día de cabalgata a ésta se le antojó con darse un baño de nuevo en un lago. Le anunció su deseo en cuanto divisó las aguas y sin esperar a que éste le diera el consentimiento ya se encontraba descalza en la orilla a mitad de piernas. Aun tenía puesta su ropa, pero no tardaría en desprenderse de ella.

―Podrías hacerme el favor de mirar a otro lado ―le pidió con una cantarina voz no muy común en ella―. Tengo miedo de que se te vayan a salir los ojos de tus cuencas ―se mofó ante la cara con boca abierta que ponía al creer que ésta se desnudaría a su frente.

―En verdad no sé si pueda ―le sinceró sin moverse de la orilla. La mortal le entresacó los dientes en una mueca de disgusto y Ares temiendo que un coraje por parte de ésta arruinara el maravilloso día que tenían, terminó cediendo. No en su totalidad pero al menos giró su cuerpo. Xena sonrió igual que una chiquilla a la que le cumplen su capricho y se desvistió en un santiamén. Estaba tan emocionada con sumergirse en el agua que no deparó en que el dios había movido su cuello casi como una lechuza para poder verle. Una de sus cortadas sonrisas mostraba que logró ver más que una lisa espalda sin ser atrapado.

―¡¿Qué no te vas a bañar tu también?! ―le gritó desde el medio del lago la mortal. Se veía tan linda dando nados y sumergiéndose que Ares no le prestó atención a su primera pregunta―. ¿Ares, que si vas a tomar un baño tú también? ―le repitió. El dios captó sus palabras sin procesarlas del todo. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? La mortal que amaba le estaba pidiendo que se sumergiera con ella en las aguas. «¿Qué?», se cuestionó en sus adentros sin poder creer lo que le pedía. Hacía cinco minutos le ordenó que no la mirase desnuda y ahora le decía que si quería bañarse con ella. A decir verdad no lo expresó así. Pero no estaba lejos de significar lo mismo―. Serás dios y todo Ares, pero el olor de los caballos luego de pasadas cabalgatas se te impregna en la ropa igual que a un humano. Anda, ven a refrescarte un poco.

Sí, sí le estaba diciendo que se bañara con ella.

Un poco más rápido, y terminaba desgarrando sus ropas. Quería apresurarse antes de que su guerrera cambiara de opinión. La alcanzó con diestro nado y se mantuvo a flote cerca de ella. Ella que se sumergía y emergía igual que una sirena. Siempre manteniendo su busto bajo el agua, que al estar algo turbia por las algas, no revelaba lo que sus ojos le agradarían ver.

―¿No es hermoso?

―Por completo ―contestó la deidad sin tener la menor idea de lo que su mortal observaba. Nada más movió los músculos de su boca por estar intrigado con lo poco del cuerpo de Xena que distinguía entre las aguas.

―Me refiero al cielo ―aclaró la observada con un rechinar de dientes.

―Ah, sí. También ―respondió atrapado con las manos en la masa.

―No tienes remedio ―resopló.

―Sí lo tengo, y eres tú―. Dicho esto, Ares acortó la distancia que les separaba a ambos implorando porque la mortal no se le separase. Siendo escuchados sus rezos porque ésta no se movió para ningún lado. Ella sabía lo que se venía venir y aun así no pudo moverse. Mejor dicho, se le olvidó como hacerlo. El torso desnudo de aquel dios la embelesaba por completo. Sentía el calor que emanaba contrastando con la frialdad del agua que le rodeaba. Quiso pegarse a él para entrar en contacto con ese calor pero Ares fue más rápido y la atrajo hacia sí con sus brazos. Y antes de que la guerrera reaccionara ante su apreso, la besó.

Xena estuvo a punto de hacerle tragar agua por su falta pero se quedó paralizada por aquel beso. El cual no fue brusco y fuerte como veces anteriores. Si no, suave y cálido. El dios tenía que estar haciendo gran acoplo de sus instintos para no adentrarse ni intensificarse como era de costumbre. Es más, con que la tuviera ahí desnuda a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, y aun no la tomara a la ligera, era digno de merecer un premio. Xena lo sabía. Ares también. Por eso cuando sintió que su cuerpo pronto tomaría más fuerza que su mente, se separó de ella.

―Ya se hace de tarde ―le dijo cuando tomaron aliento―. Sal antes que cojas el resfriado que evadiste el día anterior.

Y con esto, el dios abandonó las aguas sin el pudor alguno de ser observado por la guerrera. Mortal que aunque sonrojada y algo nerviosa, le miró.

En tierra firme, a orillas de ese mismo lago, encendieron una fogata para iluminar el ambiente y comieron unos pescados que atraparon en la orilla. Ares los comía por comer pero Xena lo hacía con todas las ganas. Tanto que éste le regaló el suyo a medio tocar y la mortal lo engulló sin demora. Se notaba que las batallas la dejaban hambrienta.

Cuando terminaron, charlaron sobre los mismos temas, los recuerdos de ella, los dioses en el Olimpo y el imperio que ambos liderarían cuando ella fuese una inmortal. Tenía que ser cerca de la media noche cuando se acostaron entre las mantas. La alta posición de la luna no podía equivocarse. Como la noche anterior, ya algo acostumbrada a la intemperie, Xena no tardó en caer dormida. Por otro lado, Ares fingía que lo hacía. Su naturaleza divina no le permitía abandonar su consciencia con la misma rapidez que un humano. O tal vez quería estar al menos en cuatro de sus cincos sentidos para asegurarse de que no soñaba y que en verdad Xena dormía acurrucada contra su cuerpo una noche más. Por lo que fuese, fue mejor que no visitara a Morfeo porque tal vez la historia del día siguiente hubiese sido otra.

Entre las oscuras aguas de aquel lago, unas misteriosas criaturas marinas les observan con recelo. Mostrando su interés por la pareja cada vez que se les acercaban. Flotando por las aguas como las almas en las corrientes de los muertos en el inframundo de Hades. Dirigiéndose hasta la orilla con sigilo. En donde las escasas aguas mostraron sus cuerpos. Un torso de mujer, con cola de pez en caso de las hembras, y uno obviamente masculino pero con dicha cola algo más serpentina pero igualmente provista de aletas como la de un mismo pez. No había duda. Eran criaturas del mar. Gobernadas por Poseidón. ¿Cómo habían llegado del mar a ese lago rodeado por tierra? Buena pregunta que se hicieron Xena y Ares después de sobrevivir ante el ataque que éstos les regalaron.

Como pocos marinos habían visto y vivido para contar, dos sirenas y un tritón salieron de las aguas arrastrándose hasta la tierra seca. En donde una vez allí, experimentaron una transformación no muy acostumbrada en ellos. Desarrollaron unas firmes piernas. Se decía que aquellas criaturas que lo hacían por primera vez, terminaban a gatas como un bebé por la falta de práctica. Pero aquel trío que se dirigía a la pareja durmiente se desenvolvían bastante bien como para atreverse a decir que pasaban más tiempo en la tierra que en el agua.

El objetivo de aquellos seres era la mortal que yacía cerca del dios. El tritón, fiándose de que Ares se encontraba dormido, se acercó sin precaución a la humana para arrancársela de su cercanía. Tendida a su costado tiernamente acurrucada. Captando el olor marino que despedían aquellos seres, Ares abrió sus orbes de sopetón sintiendo la espesa sal en el ambiente. Topándose con unos brazos que se disponían tomar el cuerpo de su adorada Xena.

―¡¿Pero qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?! ―cuestionó identificándolos en el momento. Cuerpos húmedos y aun escamosos en esas áreas en donde antes tenían una cola o aletas. Adornos marítimos por todos sus cuerpos como caracoles, conchas, perlas y corales. Mayas de pescadores que apenas hacían el papel de vestimenta y sobre todo, filosas armas de dientes de monstruos marinos, de los dichos corales o cualquiera osamenta que hallasen en el fondo de sus aguas. No podían tratarse de otra cosa que descendientes de las divinidades marinas.

Ante el sonoro eco de Ares, Xena despertó entendiendo al instante el motivo de furia de su dios. Un fornido y mojado hombre con olor a pescado les rugía a ambos por querer llevársela consigo.

―¡Largo de aquí, malditas escorias! O los haré pedazos a todos.

―Inténtalo ―le incitó una de las femeninas con una seseante y escalofriante voz propia de las oscuridades de las que provenía―. Lo bueno de nosotros, es que nunca estamos solos. ―Y con esto, cientos de cabezas de asomaron entre las aguas ganándose la atención del dios de la guerra. Instante que aprovechó el tritón para alar de los brazos a Xena e intentar cargarla sobre sus hombros. Teniendo como consecuencia un puñetazo por parte del enfurecido Ares.

―¿Quiénes son éstos? ―se preocupó Xena al caer de pecho al piso. Ares no tenía tiempo para contestarle, se debatía contra aquel fuerte tritón cuyos golpes no tenían mucho efecto en él. Claro, no tenía como padre a cualquiera. Sino a un dios, a Tritón. Un hijo de Poseidón con la oceánide Anfítrite. Ah, pero Ares no se quedaba atrás, él era un dios en toda su totalidad y aquella criatura producto de una divinidad y una débil nereida no iban a hacerle pasar trabajo. Por lo que unos golpes más en su abdomen y ya casi lo mandaba de vuelta al lago de donde había salido.

Por otro lado, Xena se batallaba contra las dos sirenas. Hembras que se presentaron con hermoso rostros cuando intentaron atraparla y ahora yacían con rostros de fieras. Enseñando una dentadura afilada, ojos grandes y algo saltones (amarillos, azules o verdes según el tipo) y un rostro algo verdoso por la aparición de pequeñas escamas. Lo mismo sucedía con el tritón, que al plantearle cara al dios de nuevo, mostraba un cuerpo con dichas escamas azuladas y salpicadas con motas café en el dorso y la zona lateral del rostro, brazos y piernas. La cólera los transformaba.

El tritón, en vista de que la fuerza del dios comenzó a sobrepasar la suya, hizo uso de sus armas. A Ares le pareció un acto ridículo puesto que éstas no podían matarle. El problema es que no contó con que estuvieran impregnadas con el veneno que el mismo tritón producía en su cuerpo. Y cuando las sintió clavadas en su pecho, sintió también como unas abrazadoras llamas le quemaban por dentro. Aquello no lo iba a matar, pero si lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo. Dándole la oportunidad al tritón para que ayudara a sus hermanas con la mortal.

―¡Aléjense de mí, asquerosas monstruosidades! ―les repelía Xena blandiendo su espada contra las lanzas que éstas ágilmente manejaban―. Huelen a pescado podrido, ¿lo sabían?

―Y tú a cenizas de cadáver, ¿lo sabías? ―le devolvió el insulto el tritón a su espalda. Que cuando Xena le volteó para verle, éste le lanzó un golpe con el palo de su arma dejándola aturdida en el suelo. Allí la tomó sobre sus hombros dispuesto a llevársela a las aguas. Las dos sirenas le siguieron detrás topándose con un Ares que hacía acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para reponerse de aquel veneno.

―¿A dónde creen que se la llevan, pedazos de mugre marítima?

Otro puño fue lanzado por parte del dios hacia el tritón pero una de las sirenas, la que portaba los ojos de un claro azul, se entrometió para recibir el golpe. Dándole oportunidad a que su hermano y hermana continuasen con su camino sin que repararan en ella. Criatura que se encargó de devolverle el golpe al dios.

―Sigan con el plan que yo me encargo de éste ―se ofreció con valentía. Ares ignoró a la voluntaria por completo y se echó a carreras tras los que secuestraban a su mortal que pataleaba sobre los hombros de aquel húmedo tritón. La sirena lo volvió a tomar por sorpresa atacándolo con su lanza, clavándosela por la espalda. Ares no expresó otra cosa que una enorme furia y dispuesto a dejar sin sus horripilantes y afilados dientes a la que le estorbaba su rescate, se giró para darle un buen golpe que la dejaría sin su capacidad de transformase de vuelta a una sirena.

Justo cuando suspendió su brazo y miró a la cara la criatura, es que notó como ésta volvía a ser la hermosa mujer que le había estorbado su descanso junto con la otra par minutos atrás. No, se veía mucho más hermosa. Como una misma náyade acabada de salir del agua. Y sus azules ojos estaban libres de todo reflejo de odio o maldad interna. Viéndose como una indefensa criatura. Ares se sintió extraño, quería atacarla pero algo le decía que se sentiría maldito por toda la eternidad si lo hacía. Allá en el lago, los gritos de Xena se convirtieron en leves zumbidos que apenas ya eran detectados por sus oídos. Quería moverse. Pero la belleza descomunal de aquella criatura se lo impedía.

―Como hijo de tu padre que eres, me imagino que caes igual de bajo que él ante la primera belleza que se le cruce de frente ―le murmuró la criatura acercándosele seductoramente. Lo estaba embrujando.

―¡Ares! ―le llamaba Xena entre las aguas.

El dios por unos segundos volvió en sí ante los gritos de su protegida pero la sirena fue entonces más precavida y utilizó su última arma. El canto. Para cuando Ares estuvo a punto de poner un pie entre las aguas, se quedó estático. La melodía de la sirena le hizo voltearse y dirigirse hacia ella. Era una canción cuya nota le hacía olvidarse de sí mismo.

Entre las aguas, la cara de Xena representaba el espanto y la repulsión que le provocaban aquellos seres que entre tantos forcejeos con ella apenas la podían mantener a flote. «¿A flote? ―se preguntó en sus adentros―. ¿No que quieren ahogarme?» Pues que la ahogasen fue lo que se imaginó cuando la trasladaban hacia las aguas. Entonces entre aquella masa de fieras marinas con afilada dentadura, emergió una que podía hacerse pasar por una niña humana. Tenía la apariencia de unos trece años cuando mucho. Y su rostro y torso estaban libres de cualquier rasgo que la clasificara como el resto de su compañía. Xena juraba que era una humana hasta que sintió los aleteos de la cola de ésta contra sus piernas mientras se le acercaba.

La extraña criatura, se sujetó al cuerpo de Xena temerosamente siendo movida por las miradas de sus semejantes. Xena, allí en medio de todos, y en un hábitat no propio al suyo, no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando. Hasta el momento no la habían matado. Pero… ¿Qué pretendía aquella niña que ya tenía su frente pegada contra la suya. «¿Qué está haciendo? ―se preguntaba una vez más en sus adentros una Xena que temía terminar siendo la comida de aquellas criaturas―. ¿A caso me quiere besar la muy mustia?» No era para menos que se preguntase tal cosa, sintiendo el gélido aliento de la sirena contra sus labios. Y luego los propios de ésta. De acuerdo, la estaba besando. Y no mostraba tener interés en separársele. Como es de esperarse, Xena lo intentó por todos los medios pero las manos de la chica le tenían firmemente sostenida por el rostro. Y otras tantas manos más por el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin se separó de ella, Xena notó como una burbuja de aire se formaba en su boca. Agrandándose más y más hasta cubrirle el rostro. En su desespero por aquello, pataleó chapoteando el agua sintiéndose como se hundía. Porque ya no la sujetaban. Percatándose que podía respirar bajo el agua.

Mientras tanto, en la orilla Ares trataba de liberarse del embrujador canto de aquella sirena. Y lo logró. Lo logró justo cuando ésta lo amenguaba para clavarle su arma y dejarlo más imposibilitado de lo que ya estaba. Mal hecho por parte de la sirena. Porque todos saben que cuando un hombre vence su canto, esta debe morir. Y así lo hizo.

―No eres más que una bruja marina ―salió de su trance el dios con varias sacudidas de su cabeza y encaminándose hacia el lago como tenía revisto.

―¡Noooooooooo! ¡Ahahahha! ―La sirena comenzó a gritar sintiendo como su cuerpo se convertía en espuma de mar. Y aunque comenzó a cantar de nuevo, murió cantando. Porque allí no había ningún hombre para encantar. Fue una completa ilusa si creyó que podía llegar a hechizar a un dios. Su orgullo y confianza la llevaron a la muerte.

Ares no tuvo tiempo para ver como la espuma de la sirena muerta se escurría hasta las aguas del lago en busca del consuelo de sus hermanas. Hermanas que ya le habían olvidado. Siguiendo al pie de la letra con el plan ideado por su señor así sucediera lo que sucediera.

Antes de sumergirse en las aguas, Ares llamó a su espada y ya teniéndola en una mano, se arrojó a la oscuridad de éstas como el peso de una gran roca. Se dejó hundir a una velocidad expectante y de cada rato la aceleraba a nadas. Tal y como había imaginado, las sirenas y tritones se habían trasladado hasta aquel lago por medio de canales acuáticos que conectaban hacia el mar. Y dieron con ellos lo más probables atraídos por el olor del cuerpo de Xena cuando ésta tomó su baño en la tarde. Porque era a ella a quien buscaban. Muy habilosas pero poco inteligentes. Pues bien claro había dicho el dios que defendería a su amada mortal hasta de su propio padre.

Al darles alcance, Ares repartió golpes y espadazos a diestra y siniestra bajo el agua. Xena al verlo, también se puso a forcejear para librarse de sus opresores. Pero es que eran demasiados. Y aunque el dios matara a casi todos, cosa que ya estaba comenzando hacer, no le daría tiempo volverla a alcanzarla y librarla del apreso de aquellas criaturas. Las cuales la dirigían a toda velocidad a esos túneles acuáticos por los que habían venido. Sin mencionar que la burbuja que le brindaba aire a Xena se había explotado amenazándola con morir ahogada. Sin dejar que eso sucediera, Ares dejó de luchar y se dirigió ante la mortal. La separó a puños de dos sirenas que la sujetaban y se abrazó a ella. Para después reflejar esa aguamarina luz que brotaba su cuerpo cada vez que realizaba una desaparición. Dejándolos cegados, desorientados y sin una buena excusa ante su señor de los mares, a todos los que quedaron con vida.

…

En lo alto del Olimpo, luego de ser avisados por el mensajero de Hermes, varias divinidades fueron total espectadores de lo sucedido en las aguas de aquel lago en donde Ares casi perdía a su preciada mortal por mandando de Poseidón. Dios y rey de los mares, que al igual que muchos de ellos en el Olimpo, sus grandes razones tenía para como mínimo querer intervenir entre los planes de su sobrino Ares con Xena, la legendaria guerrera que tiempo atrás a los olímpicos había vencido.

―Poseidón ha movido la primera ficha en el tablero ―habló Atenea entre todos los que se hallaban alrededor de un gran miradero en el palacio del padre Zeus. Lugar en donde la noticia se les había sido recién informada. Suspendiendo todos su conversación con el rey de los dioses para acudir a las reveladoras aguas y ver con sus propios ojos la movida del dios de los mares―. Y aunque sus siervos han fracasado en su misión, su ataque ha servido al menos para dejarle en claro a Ares que no estará exento de nuestra intervención en sus planes en el mundo de los mortales.

―Así es, hija mía ―le aprobó Zeus―. No obstante, no es de ese modo tan impulsivo y vengativo como debemos de movernos sobre ese tablero que comentas. Que errores como ese ya nos llevaron una vez a la derrota en el pasado contra el mismo oponente. Contra Xena, la Princesa Guerrera_. _

―No, padre ―intervino el dios del vino―. Nuestro gran error fue el habernos confiado de un mortal cuando debimos haberle exterminado desde un principio. Y no hablo desde que se profetizó el famoso Ocaso de los Dioses. Desde que esa maldita acabó conmigo años antes, cartas en el asunto se debieron de haber tomado pues era evidente que algún poder consigo cargaba. Siendo peor amenaza que una espada bañada con la sangre de alguna cierva de Cerinea.

―Comprendo tu reproche hacia nosotros, hijo mío. Pero ya ves que lo tuyo fue cosa aparte. Adentrando en tus dominios a una enemiga que usaría tu propio veneno en tu contra. Acabando contigo tras haberle otorgado tan ciegamente el poder para hacerlo al transformarla en una de tus féminas criaturas. En una ménade que pudo atentar contra ti.

―He ahí el punto. Fue una ménade con voluntad propia. Y algo así jamás había sucedido en ninguna de mis seguidoras. Por eso digo que esa maldita guerrera algo consigo ya venía cargando.

―Tal vez, Baco ―supuso en parte Apolo que también en aquella reunión se hallaba―. Pero eso no quita tu imprudencia al otorgarle un dote tuyo a una enemiga.

―¡Una enemiga que quería tener como mí esclava! Y a la que en este presente, a pesar de todo, ahora la desearía como tal si tuviese la oportunidad de atraparle. Que como muchos dicen, la muerte es solo un descanso. En cambio, una vida eterna de esclavitud, es tan amargo castigo como el mismo Tártaros.

―Tanto vino te tiene el cerebro igual al de un asno, hermano ―le comparó Artemisa al lado de su hermano Apolo―. Queriendo cometer el mismo error que te llevó a la misma nada por más años que nosotros.

―En vez de meterte en mi venganza, deberías de ir elaborando una propia, Artemisa. Que no estuve para verlo, pero bien que Atenea, la última en morir en la batalla, relató como te mató dos meras flechas lanzadas igual a unos dardos por la mano de esa despreciable perra.

―Callaos todos ―ordenó Zeus―. En especial tú, Dioniso. Que bien que he dicho que los actos impulsivos nos llevan a todos a quedar muchas veces bajo el filo de la espada del enemigo. Comprendo que desees vengarte de la mortal. Todos igualmente lo deseamos. Deseamos hacer valer nuestra divinidad como ha de ser. Pero por el momento, mi orden de que cada cual permanezca en sus respectivos lugares en el Olimpo ha de seguir en pie. Que lanzarnos contra mi rebelde hijo Ares e intentar arrebatarle su preciada mortal solo nos llevaría a repetir la historia. Y no está en mis planes levantar una abrupta guerra regida por la mismísima fuerza bruta sin estrategias o análisis alguno.

Dioniso (Baco) bufó a lo bajo antes de decir:

―Como desees, padre. Nadie bajará si tú no lo concierne. Ahora, nunca dijiste nada sobre intervenir desde nuestros tronos. Que no nos llamaríamos dioses si no fuésemos capaces de hacer nuestra voluntad desde las alturas o cualquiera que sea el dominio que nos corresponda.

Zeus dio por entendido lo que las palabras de su hijo, dios del vino, quería decir tanto para él como para todos.

―Sería un tirano igual que mis antecesores si también les prohibiese a todos hacer su voluntad desde su plano divino. Como también sería tanto un mal soberano si no les advirtiese que hiciesen el uso de la razón en todo momento. Pues no sólo es nuestro destino, como inmortales, el que corre entre las corrientes de este nuevo tiempo. Sino también el de los mortales humanos en la tierra. A los que nos hallamos vinculados al coexistir en un mismo universo. En donde la causa de algo es un efecto, para bien o para mal, de todos.

Todos, incluso Dioniso, aceptaron las palabras de su padre. Disponiéndose a dar su retirada cuando Artemisa retomó la palabra.

―Padre, ya que tocas ese punto sobre los mortales, creo que ya es tiempo que nuestros fieles en la tierra se vayan ateniendo a ese destino que también en peligrosas corrientes les amenaza por arrastrarles.

―Prosigue, hija mía ―le exhortó a que continuase al serle gratas sus primeras palabras.

―Pienso que como diosa primordial que soy para toda una nación consagrada a mi persona, es mi deber de advertirles sobre lo aborrecible que me ha de resultar la existencia de una nacida entre su gente ―dijo con esa sonrisa que mostraba lo calculado de sus planes―. Una ex miembro de su pueblo que podría retornar a éste en cualquier momento y no precisamente con amistosa visita si como compañero tiene a Ares, dios de la guerra pocamente apreciado en su nación desde pasados siglos. Dios que ha despertado en esa calificada traidora la entidad de una peligrosa guerrera del pasado.

Comprendiendo a que nación se refería su hija, diosa se la caza, la virginidad y los bosques, Zeus no tuvo otra cosa que decirle más que su sereno consentimiento para hacer su prudente voluntad entre sus fieles.

―Ve entonces, Artemisa. Y que de algo sirva tu intervención divina entre esas mortales que culto te brindan. Que tanto tú por ellas, como muchos de nosotros con nuestros fieles mismos, hemos de movernos con paso similar para ir acorralando a nuestros enemigos. Mi rebelde hijo junto con su maldita mortal.

Sin tiempo que perder, con un movimiento de su mano, Artemisa proyectó en las aguas del gran miradero de su padre ―de unos ocho pies a la redonda― el pueblo que habría de visitar inmediatamente. Una población asentada al norte del mar Negro habitada únicamente por mujeres.

Elevándose en el aire, Artemisa se transfiguró en una esfera de verde luz y como una ráfaga se adentró entre las aguas del miradero de su padre para traspasar al mundo de los mortales, para arribar a esa nación matriarcal específicamente en donde daría inicio a su cometido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Pues en este capítulo pudimos ver lo que sucedió antes de que Ares rescatase a su dorada preciada guerrera de las manos de aquellas sucias ratas al final del capítulo anterior. El dios se hallaba en una reunión con su "preciada" familia en el Olimpo. Dioses que como vemos, poco a poco intentarán hacerle picadillos todos sus planes. ¿Lo lograrán? Eso, mi gente, es algo que confieso que ni yo misma sé. Ya veremos todos como se va procesando la historia y en que para todo esto.<em>

_Una vez más, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews que me harían sumamente feliz. :)_


	6. El Chakram

****Capítulo [6]****

* * *

><p><em>Lo único que puedo decir es que este capítulo me inflamó las neuronas con un par de datos históricos que tuve que releer y alinear cronológicamente en el tiempo. Y ni hablar del significado de las runas del antiguo Futhark que describí aquí junto con los símbolos celtas que van presentándose en cierta parte de la trama. Así que si no se es conocedor de tales antigüedades, pues lo mejor sería que se instruyera en ellas primeramente antes de pasar a leer. ;)<em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**El Chakram**

Desplazarse entre altas montañas fue la decisión tomada tras el suceso con las sirenas y tritones. Ares no tenía que haberle sacado las palabras a algunos de éstos seres para asegurarse de que todo aquello había sido mandato de su tío marítimo, el dios Poseidón. Los motivos en éste podían variar más encajar en un mismo sitio, el de interferir en sus planes. Al mismo infierno por lo que fuese, él no se detendría. Como dios de la guerra que era, no haría la paz con nadie. A menos por supuesto, con la hermosa y fuerte acompañante que cabalgaba a su lado. Digamos que se encontraba en una especie de tregua con ella, hasta que le demostrara que decía toda la pura verdad. Bueno, casi toda. Ya Cronos, en su eterno encierro y derrote diría como señor del tiempo lo que sucedería después. Cosa que no le importaba siempre y cuando que su hermosa princesa estuviera a su lado. Lo demás podía irse al mismo inframundo infernal, al mismo cuerno del diablo, porque a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Comenzando por el Olimpo en la gran Grecia, pasando por todos los mortales y culminando con el resto de las deidades en otras tierras. Pues los olímpicos no eran las únicas divinidades como bien se sabía.

La antigua Grecia junto con tierras limítrofes, era el territorio de poder y devoción de toda la familia divina y semidivina de Ares. Aunque eso no quería decir que como fuerzas supremas que eran, vagaran en busca de más fuerza y rezos en otras tierras. En especial las sureñas como Egipto durante los tiempos helenísticos. Tiempos en los que se llegó a desplazar su divina familia de dioses griegos por medio del traspaso de la cultura griega a la nueva y poderosa romana quien sirvió de puente hasta la más antigua de todas, la egipcia que a su vez terminó siendo un eslabón hacia Eurasia. Una realidad muy conocida por el mundo europeo y por los propios dioses. Realidad que era la pura prueba del declive de las divinidades griegas. De su familia de dioses. Y no queriendo ser parte de esa caída que conduciría al olvido, se aferraba a su plan de un nuevo y poderoso imperio en la tierra de los hombres. Gobernándolo con nada más y nada menos que con una mortal que transformaría en toda una diosa para que no cayera ante los estragos del tiempo.

El tiempo era algo que nunca se detenía. Transcurría sobre todos y cuanto todo sin importar lo que fuese o lo que sería. Era algo que resumía a todos por igual. Algo completamente ciego. Que no distinguía y mucho menos perdonaba. Algo que te recibía en su pasar y luego te dejaba atrás tras tu mera desaparición. Ares no quería que el tiempo lo destruyera. No quería que esa percepción humana lo llevara al olvido. Porque hasta la inmortalidad, llegaba a tener un fin, y ese era el propio olvido. Olvido entre la cambiante sociedad humana. Seres mortales que sí sabían adaptarse a los cambios y el paso del tiempo. Abriéndose paso por tierras y mares con más rapidez que en años pasados. Nuevos mapas de territorios descubiertos eran plasmados en amplios pergaminos. Ya zarpar en un barco y navegar a solas en el abierto mar sin tener un encuentro con otro navío era algo ya muy raro por esos días. Dato que él ya conocía desde hacía mucho por medio de su hermosa guerrera. Puesto que al seguirle el paso junto con su eterna obsesión de hacerla su diosa, la misma le guió por nuevos territorios y culturas. Abriéndole los ojos a una gran realidad. El inevitable cambio a trasvés del tiempo.

El haber pasado mucho tiempo entre los hombres, en las guerras entre éstos y sobre todo, el haberse relacionado amorosamente con una mortal una vez hallada en una de tantas de esas susodichas guerras, Ares había adquirido una nueva fuerza en su ser. Una fuerza obtenida increíblemente de los humanos. La perseverancia. Sí, era este sentido de lucha el que movía y mantenía vivos a los hombres en la tierra. Existiendo porque insistían en ello. Y aunque en un principio le costaba reconocerlo, Ares aceptaba en su interior que los admiraba. ¿Sería por eso que no pudo escapar del corazón de una mortal? Tal vez tuvo algo que ver. Lo que sí se entendía, era que como dios, Ares envidiaba en cierto modo a los humanos. Lo vimos claramente cuando estuvo a punto de renunciar a su inmortalidad definitivamente por estar al lado de una misma mortal. Como dios se llegó a sentir tan impotente por no ser completamente correspondido por su adorada humana, que renunció a su divinidad para ver si así era aceptado como un simple hombre. Estando hasta dispuesto en permanecer como tal con tal de vivir una vida a su lado. Un hombre mortal que viviría al lado de una igual y que al final desaparecerían del mundo terrenal pero con el recuerdo de haber vivido juntos.

Fueron muchas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado, las que estuvieron a punto de suceder más no lo hicieron. Las que jamás se imaginaron y sin embargo se efectuaron. Bastaba ya con toda esa variedad incontrolable. A Ares ya le era suficiente que sus deseos se les escaparan como agua de las manos. De no poder sostenerlos como los rayos del sol. Nada más verlo con las orbes de sus ojos. Verlos pero jamás alcanzarlos. Todo esto pronto se quedaría en el pasado. Este nuevo presente que él manejaba, marcaría una gran diferencia. Lo convertiría en su mayor momento de gloria. Gloria que se estaba quedando sepultada en ese pasado por los cambios entre los hombres. Gloria que estaba dispuesta a recobrar y no ha dejar olvidada como el resto de su divina familia. Pero para ello, necesitaba la ayuda de los mortales. Y ya la estaba recibiendo por parte de su querida Xena. Solo que necesitaba de muchos más si quería forjar su imperio. Gobierno que curiosamente arrasaría con estos propios mortales en la tierra. Dejando sólo a los que pudieran sobrevivir, a los que según Ares, fueran dignos de habitar en sus dominios. Los que fuesen más fuertes, inteligentes. Para ser más exactos, los que verdaderamente lucharan por su existencia. Los que entendieran el verdadero significado de la guerra. Preferir morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas.

Darle vueltas a esos asuntos en su cabeza era algo que venía haciendo desde hacía mucho. No obstante, estaba consciente de que debía de hacerlos a un lado y concentrarse mucho más en lograr obtener la inmortalidad de su amada amante. La intromisión por parte de Poseidón desde los mares, y por sus padres desde el Olimpo, le habían sacado de enfoque. No era para menos, si lidiar con los dioses griegos más antiguos no era tarea fácil. Más allá si ellos no acababan de entender sus ideales. Allá ellos si querían terminar como deterioradas estatuas en ruinas. Inmóviles y olvidados por los mortales que tanto los alabaron. Él no tenía ninguna intensión de seguirlos hacia el abismo. Se haría reconocer en el mundo entero como el verdadero dios que era. El dios de la guerra. Y le brindaría su fuerza a aquellos que lucharan en las batallas hasta el último aliento. Porque si la humanidad quería seguir prevaleciendo, tenía que demostrar que estaban dispuestos a dar su vida con tal de los que les siguieran tuvieran un mundo en donde existir.

…

Durante su recorrido por las zonas montañosas de la antigua Grecia, Ares y Xena se toparon como era de esperarse con otras villas y poblados. Ya por estas tierras la voz de sus nombres estaba bien esparcida y los que realmente deseaban vivir no se atrevieron a enfrentarlos. Todavía existía la confusión de quién realmente era la mujer que le acompañaba al dios de la guerra, pero lo importante era que la veían como una mujer poderosa. Aunque también comenzaban a reconocerla como la Princesa Guerrera de la que tanto se habló en el pasado, Xena. Más aún no se podían explicar cómo era que había vuelto a la vida si bien se hubo de narrar que fue decapitada en el antiguo Japón. Y que lo único que quedó de ella, fue esa extraña y circular arma que manejaba con suma destreza.

Hablando de dicha arma, Ares se dirigía al norte con su amada mortal en su búsqueda. Pues había sido sellada en un antiguo templo en tierras indoeuropeas en donde la cultura celta se había esparcido grandemente. Unos decían que fue en un intento de asegurarse de que su legítima dueña no resurgiera y la encontrase, y otros que era por un símbolo de respeto, recuerdo, gracia y veneración hacia su persona. Como fuese, el arma había llegado hasta esas tierras por los pasos de aquella molestosa chiquilla que Ares odiaba. La blonda barda Gabrielle. La mortal que Xena aun no recordaba pero que tanto había contribuido en el cambio de su persona.

Como muchos contaron, una vez muerta Xena, Gabrielle regresó a tierras europeas con el Chakram. Si fue ella la que lo llevó hasta ese templo o si se la arrebataron, no se sabía a ciertas todavía. Nada más se contó que la barda no dejó de narrar por cada camino que sus solitarios pasos andaban, las historias que había vivido con su gran amiga. La guerrera que terminó encaminándose por el bien. Decisión que aún era la hora que encolerizaba a Ares. Sin embargo, tenía que agradecerle a la barda de que cuidara por varios años de la gran arma de la guerrera. En otras manos probablemente ya ni existiría o de estarlo, estaría totalmente profanada. Nadie era digno de llevarla consigo ni de usarla porque nadie nunca jamás la dominaría como la dominó una vez en tiempos pasados la gran Xena. Y ahora le tocada dominarla de nuevo. Y esta vez para siempre. Según Ares.

El camino hacia aquel templo a Ares le hubiese resultado sumamente rápido si no llega a ser porque estaba empeñado en que Xena reviviera al máximo sus antiguas aventuras entre cabalgatas por nuevas tierras y por asegurarse que más y más poblados conocieran su renacimiento. En Grecia la voz había corrido perfectamente. Ahora le tocaban a las tierras cercanas por las que con anterioridad en su primera vida la guerrera también se había desplazado. Subiendo hacia el noroeste de la antigua Grecia surcaron por Macedonia, la tierra que una vez gobernó el gran Alejando Magno allá unos 300 a.C. Continuando con el ascenso cruzaron por Serbia para adentrarse en la Dacia occidental y luego desplazarse un poco más al oeste en donde se presentaba la región de Panonia (hoy el occidente de Hungría). Una de las tantas tierras centro europeas regida entre mitos y leyendas de sanguinarias y oscuras criaturas desde antiguos tiempos. Hijos de la noche que aguardaban por la puesta del sol para drenar la vitalidad de sus víctimas, la sangre, y preservar la suya.

A Ares estos mitos de bebedores de sangre le resultaban simplemente atrayentes mientras que a Xena le asqueaban en lo absoluto. No sabía por qué pero presentía que una vez no pasó buenas noches entre criaturas como aquellas. Y no es que les temiera. Al contrario, estaba deseosa por toparse con una y desmembrar su cuerpo con la afilada hoja de su espada. Probablemente cuando llegara el momento de estar cara a cara con uno, es que recordaría la causa de tanta furia contra ellos.

Durante el recorrido por todas aquellas tierras ―los cuales se dieron tanto con la teletransportación como a caballo―, Xena pudo notar los cambios culturales y religiosos que habían sucedido durante los años en los que estuvo ausente en el mundo de los vivos y durante los que permaneció oculta y restringida al mundo en la tribu de las únicas amazonas que quedaban existentes. Oh, sí. Imperios y gobernantes habían venido e ido desde siempre. No obstante, era claro que un nuevo régimen se estaba esparciendo por toda Europa desde su aparición. Un régimen específicamente religioso que aplastaría a todas esas religiones y creencias míticas que ella conocía. Todo lo que no estuviera de su lado, se consideraría pagano. Y por lo tanto, enemigo, traidor o falto de fe. Porque ese nuevo régimen lo estaban formando aquellos que se decían así mismo ser los seguidores de aquel que murió por todos. Clavado en una cruz para la salvación del mundo entero. Sí, para muchos un hombre que hiciese algo así tendría que tener la más infinita de las bondades. Tenía que ser alguien piadoso, generoso, compasivo y sabio para dar su vida y a cambio demostrar el verdadero sacrificio. Sacrificio que servía como símbolo de amor y perdón. Todo un acto de admiración que fue presenciado en las tierras de Palestina, por Galilea y Judea en donde vivió el denominado mesías.

Vaya que la humanidad cambiaba de parecer, de creencias y políticas como las de un año con sus estaciones. Hoy las cosas eran de un modo, mañana lo serían de otro. Más eso no era la ironía de la vida, sino que cada quien interpretaba las cosas a su manera. Y para colmo, querían que los demás las aceptaran de la misma forma. Siendo esta caracterización en los que tenían sed de poder y dominio. Pues primero teníamos a un hombre que con su sabiduría se dedicó a plantar el bien en las personas, en indicarles que todos eran hermanos e hijos de una misma humanidad. Y que por lo mismo tenían igual derecho. Más por otro lado teníamos a otros que hacían uso de esa marca como una especie de figura central que al ir adquiriendo más y más seguidores con el transcurso de los años, les garantizaba la obtención de poder y conquistas de nuevas tierras. Aquí teniendo entonces a unas cabezas líderes que tomaron el mensaje y la enseñanza de bien de un hombre, para transformarla en un régimen, una religión que sometería a la humanidad tal y como lo hacía la política u otras mismas religiones del pasado.

A través de los poblados que visitaban y que agraciadamente ya casi no destruían, y por conocimiento del propio Ares, Xena fue haciéndose una idea del mundo actual en el que le había tocado vivir su segunda vida. Y toda la historia compactada en menos de un siglo que se había perdido. Concluyendo en todo lo dicho. Interesándose por unos momentos y desinteresándose en otros. Bastante tenía con el misterio de su segunda existencia como para andar cargándose la mente con cosas del mundo y la humanidad que lo habitaba. Así fuese inevitable encontrarse durante el camino con dichos cambios.

…

Luego de una larga cabalgata que duró unas tres semanas, y que se hubiese demorado más si no llega a ser porque el dios hacía uso de su teletransportación, la pareja de incompresibles amantes llegaron por fin ante las murallas de piedras que resguardaban al antiguo templo de arquitectura céltica. Muros que además de pesadas y compactas piedras, llevaban consigo siglos de edad. Revelándose en su visible deterioro. En donde las raíces de los árboles los penetraban y hasta crecían sobre ellos gracias al grosor que tenían, unos dos o tres metros aproximadamente y dependiendo de su ubicación. En varias áreas se mostraban grandes aberturas dejadas por los efectos de las guerras. Gran parte de éstas al parecer se habían reparado cubriéndolas con nuevas rocas. Minerales que contrastaban en alta medida debido a su coloración más clara que resaltaba de la típica negruzca y cubierta de líquenes y musgos del resto de los muros. Dando a que pensar al respecto. Sosteniendo la idea de que tal reparación se debía a que en el interior del templo se encontraba algo encomendado a proteger. Dándole una nueva función a unos viejos muros de piedra después de tantos siglos.

Así de altos o intimidantes como resultaban, por las púas y estacas que se alzaban hacia el exterior y las posibles trampas que aun seguían intactas, para un dios como Ares bastaba un resoplido de sus fuerzas para derribarlos. También como teletransportarse de afuera hacia adentro ceñido al cuerpo de su princesa guerrera. Ah, pero eso arruinaría la diversión del día. Luego de un par de pacíficos días entre bosques en donde el único uso que le dieron a sus armas fue para la caza de algún ciervo, traspasar aquellas trampas les garantizaba el resurgimiento de la adrenalina por sus venas. Sin mencionar que el escándalo que provocaran alertarían a los guardias y druidas del templo sucumbiéndolos en el temor y la desesperación. Porque si algo era seguro, es que los reconocerían perfectamente al verlos.

―Las damas primero, mi hermosa guerrera ―expuso con sorna el apuesto dios en el momento en el que la guerrera levantó la mirada para observar la altura de piso y medio de la muralla que corría a toda la redonda del templo.

―¿No sería más fácil que lo derribaras, nos teletransportaras al otro lado o al menos me cargaras en tu espalda mientras fueras tú el que escalaras? ―recomendó con el seño fruncido por el camino que tomaba su acompañante.

―Oh, querida y amada mía. Claro que sería mucho más fácil que me teletransportara o derribara estos muros con mi fuerza. Y ni hablar de lo deleitante y bien que se sentiría sentir tus cálidas piernas rodeando mi espalda y cintura mientras yo te las sostengo con mis ásperas manos y doy un alto brinco al otro lado. El problema sería que perderíamos la emoción y la aventura de este evento.

―Vaya que nunca dejas de ser un perfecto cínico y cretino ―le propinó con enfado puesto de que no dejaba de ver la gracia de las cosas ni en los asuntos más serios.

―Y tú nunca dejas de atraerme cada vez que te enfadas por cualquier tontería, muñeca ―le devolvió con opuestas palabras al acariciarle el rostro como inevitablemente siempre le resultaba.

―Ya basta, subamos entonces ―demandó estirando un brazo y subiendo una pierna entre las piedras del muro.

―No seas así, mujer. Mira que otra razón por la que no hago uso de mis poderes es porque serían detectados instantáneamente por los druidas del templo junto con todos esos hechizos y símbolos mágicos con los que han forrado a este lugar.

―Te estás tardando, Ares ―apresuraba una Xena con ojos en blancos por todo el parloteo de su dios que aún se encontraba de brazos cruzados en el suelo.

―Es que estoy disfrutando de la vista que me ofreces, querida. Además tengo que aguardar aquí hasta que subas por eso de si te llegaras a caer durante la… ―dictó con descaro hasta ser interrumpido por el fuerte golpe de una roca lanzada desde lo alto. Golpe que podría haber matado o dejado inconsciente a cualquier mortal pero a un dios como él solo lo dejó aturdido y con un buen mensaje de _no fastidies_ en su frente―. ¡Aush, mujer! ¡¿Qué quieres entonces?! ¡¿Qué te mienta?! Sabes que me desquicias con tu belleza.

―Para la próxima usaré una de estas incrustadas lanzas, Ares ―advirtió mientras removía a una de las largas y afiladas estacas de madera de entre las rocas.

―Cada vez me sorprendes con tus maneras de mostrarme amor, Xena. ―Ante tal manifiesto, Ares recibió otro impacto con una nueva roca a tiempo que iniciaba la escalada.

Entre piedras, hendijas y estacas, Xena fue escalando hasta alcanzar la cima del muro. El cual estaba repleto de más inclinadas y largas estacas dispuestas a recibir a quien cayera sobre ellas. Y dispuestas también a expedirse sobre aquellos cuerpos que penosamente activaran las que estaban conectadas a un sistema de lanzamiento. Xena conocía perfectamente aquellos tipos de trampas. Como que las amazonas los construían perfectamente para proteger sus tribus. Y ella, que sabía cómo era que estaban construidas, tenía que tener cuidado en dónde pisaba o de qué se aguantaba.

―Creo que pediré una decoración así para cuando tenga listo mi propio gran templo en la tierra ―salió comentando Ares. Paseándose entre las estacas como un gato negro en una azotea.

―¡No seas idiota y no camines abiertamente entre estas estacas! ―Preocupándose por la suerte de ambos, Xena le previno tirándolo por uno de sus brazos para detenerlo.

―Tranquila, hermosa. Que sé lo que pueden hacer. Nada más quería demostrarte que aunque me odies, te preocupas por mí.

―Imbécil.

―Solo por amarte.

―Lo mismo yo por soportarte.

―Bien, creo que ya nos declaramos mutuo amor ―le fastidió con su acostumbrada burla justo cuando continuaba con sus pasos para bajar por la otra parte del muro. Y ahí una lanza que salía expedida por los aires exactamente hacia su pecho.

―¡CUIDADO!

En esos momentos Xena mostró su preocupación por Ares a todo pulmón. Pero antes de que su grito finalizara ya él tenía apresada la larga estaca que se disponía a atravesarle.

―Te olvidas que soy un dios. ―Le sonrió arrojando la estaca hacia un cúmulo de otras tantas, que al tener el contacto con la impactada, se activaron saliendo igualmente expedidas en todas direcciones. Dos se dirigieron directamente hacia Xena, la cual logró esquivar a una haciendo uso de su espada y otra dando un salto puesto que se dirigía hacia sus piernas. Más no pudo ser tan rápida con una tercera que tenía como punto su costado derecho. Gracias a Ares que la sostuvo antes de que le perforara es que pudo seguir con su paso hacia el templo.

―Veo que te diviertes ―jadeó la mortal con mala cara hacia éste.

―Igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Xena no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir brindándole malas miradas por su conducta. ¿Así que aunque su vida peligrara le resultaría entretenido a su dios? No es que fuese una nueva emoción en el inmortal y ella lo sabía. Bien claro lo recordaba. Como también recordaba que hasta a ella le pareció divertido tiempos atrás. Pero ahora eran otros tiempos. Y lo menos que deseaba era morir sin aclarar por completo su mente. Sin entender el torbellino de recuerdos hasta el fondo. Aunque por otro lado, divertirse y preocupar al dios al mismo tiempo no era mala idea. Porque aunque pusiera esa cara de indiferencia y despreocupación, Ares estaba pendiente en todo momento de lo que pudiera sucederle. Y fue ella quién se lo demostró por esta vez.

―De acuerdo, Ares. Vamos a divertirnos. ―Y dicho esto, la guerrera extrajo una de las más largas estacas que salían expedidas hacia el alto cielo con el objetivo de caer sobre el bosque o las colinas limitantes al templo, y con ésta saltó desde lo alto del muro al interior del terreno.

―Aguarda que allá también hay…

Por una incontable vez más, Ares quedó admirado por el conocimiento y la habilidad de aquella que había elegido como su futura reina. Y es que en el terreno de verde hierba que les esperaba, estaba repleto también de estacas subterráneas ocultas entre escavadas fosas cubiertas por unos tordos que apenas tenían la resistencia para sostener un poco de tierra junto con las hierba que crecían sobre ésta. Trampas que estaban más concentradas en las cercanías de los muros. Haciendo casi imposible caminar sin caer en una. Formando como una especie de compactado laberinto en el suelo. Cuyas divisiones tenían que estar reforzadas con rocas para que el terreno no acabara de hundirse arruinando la mortífera obra que contenía.

La lanza de Xena se había clavado justamente entre dos de estas mencionadas trampas. Seguramente descubriéndolas por la coloración de la hierba que crecía sobre ellas. Siendo de un tono más oscuros en las divisiones y de uno más claro sobre los tordos por la falta de nutrientes en la poca tierra que tenían para crecer. El haber saltado sólo con su cuerpo, no hubiese podido caer equilibradamente en tan reducido espacio comprendido por apenas una franja de terreno. Por otra parte, el haber hecho uso de la lanza, su cuerpo quedó sostenido sobre ésta mientras que la larga vara de madera permanecía clavada en la estreches brindada.

Con cuidado, se dejó correr por la liza madera, cayendo entre la fina solidez en la que estaba clavada. Sacó la lanza y la usó como bastón para palpar el terreno clavándola de vez en cuando para estar segura de su dureza. En lo alto de la pasada muralla, un dios cruzado de brazos se deleitaba con la demostración que le brindaba la más ágil y fuertes de las mujeres. La única indicada para él. De un salto, pasó a seguirla cayendo equilibradamente a su espalda y provocándole otra de sus molestas miradas.

―Parece que se nos ha hecho fácil, ¿eh? ―le susurró a su oído mientras caminaban con precaución.

―Tú lo has dicho. Parece ―indicó la mortal con la mirada fija hacia lo que se mostraba como la infraestructura del templo cubierta entre tantos más árboles. Como si los que estaban en el exterior no fueran ya de por si suficientes. Entonces, sin esperar un segundo más, ésta se agachó velozmente a causa de una peligrosa flecha lanzada por algún arquero desde los muros del templo. Ares abrió grandemente los ojos antes de imitar a su compañera. Recibiendo el sonoro celaje del tiro del arma antes de comprobar que no la tenía clavada en su cabeza.

―Lo que parece es que… O saben quiénes somos, o no se quieren molestar en saberlo ―opinó Ares excitado por el peligro―. Lo bueno del asunto es que en medio de su duda nos divertirán más.

Xena dio por sin remedio al cínico dios que tenía a su lado, sin el más remedio a su vez que tener que vivir en el mismo mundo que él, fuese de mortales o de dioses, y echó carrera para no servir de blanco fácil ante todas aquellas flechas que comenzaron a caer como llovizna. Afortunadamente cargaba consigo en la espalda un resistente escudo ―robado a un pobre y pasado oponente de una de las villas que atacó― que usó con destreza para impedir ser perforada por el filo de aquellas armas. Ares por otro lado, con unos ademanes de sus manos desviaba el rumbo de aquellas púas voladoras que no dejaban de caer sobre ellos como abejas de colmena que se lanzan sobre aquel que visualizan como invasor.

―También parece que hay demasiados arqueros en este templo. Se necesitan docenas de hombres a cada extremo para lanzar esa cantidad de flechas. Y deben de estar muy agrupados porque éstas caen de una forma concentrada hacia nosotros.

―Lo que sucede, querida, es que no están haciendo uso de los típicos arcos. Sino de ballestas. Un arma del reino de Chin que seguramente debiste de haber visto en los últimos viajes que diste hacia esa tierra oriental en tu primera vida.

―Ahora que la mencionas, creo que sí vi unas cuantas en esa tierra en el fin del mundo ―jadeó con un poco de desespero al correr y protegerse de tales flechas al mismo tiempo―. Como también recuerdo que ninguna llegó a matarme. Por lo que no permitiré que lo hagan por esta vez.

Dejando atrás a un dios que no dejaba de admirarla como mortal que era, Xena corrió a grandes zancadas gritando con su típico alarido exasperante para los que la conocían. Y haciendo un nuevo uso de la lanza, dado que ya no la necesitaba para verificar el terreno pues ya se encontraban libres de subterráneas trampas, la lanzó con todas las fuerzas que su brazo derecho le podía proporcionar. La lanza se elevó por los aires para luego caer entre las ramas de uno de los árboles que cubrían el templo. Segundos después, un cuerpo cayó desde la altura estacado por el mismo pecho.

―¡Con esto me atrevo a decir que tienes más puntería que el mismo Zeus!― le apremió su acompañante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vaya que si se estaba divirtiendo―. Ah, pero no creas que te voy a dejar toda la diversión para ti sola. ―Y con esto, una masa gaseosa de naranja energía se acumuló en sus manos y fue arrojada hacia el resto de los árboles en donde se encontraban los francos tiradores de ballestas. Pronto los árboles se incendiaron en llamas y apenas uno que otro guerrero pudo tirarse de ellos para salvarse de morir calcinado. Los demás que no tuvieron suerte, cayeron de igual modo pero completamente incendiados, retorciéndose en vano en un intento de apagar las llamas. Los gritos que sacaban de su gargantas provocaban denteras en los oíos de Xena. Ha de ser por eso que cuando pasó velozmente al lado de éstos, le cortó la cabeza a uno que otro. Librándolos de su sufrimiento por otra parte.

―¡¿No que no querías dejar explícitamente que eras un dios, Ares?! ―le gritó a tiempo que blandía su espada contra dos guardias que se abalanzaron hacia ellos en cuanto divisaron todo el espectáculo en llamas.

―En realidad nunca me importó en lo más mínimo que supieran que tenía fuerzas divinas. Sólo quería obligarte a subir para alimentar mis pupilas como te había dicho.

Poner los ojos en blancos fue lo que pudo hacer una vez más ya que su espada estaba algo ocupada contra los guardias que salían de cada rincón para atacarle. Aunque no por eso se la dejaría pasar al depravado dios. Tantos que había en el Olimpo, y tenía que haber terminado con el más cínico de todos.

Al dejar atrás los incendiados árboles, la pareja de amantes alcanzó de una vez la infraestructura del antiguo templo. Cuya arquitectura mostraba reparaciones romanas por eso de la expansión del Imperio Romano hasta esas célticas tierras. Muy divisada en algunas columnas, ventanales y gruesos arcos en los techos.

A esas cercanías, Xena y Ares aumentaron el ritmo de sus espadas por la masa de guardias que salían de los interiores del templo y de otras áreas adyacentes. Cuando los mortales hombres comprendieron al fin que no podían detenerlos, se agruparon frente a los bajos del templo que se levantaban en una abierta escalera que conducían hacia la entrada. Obstruía por una amplia puerta de pino rojo.

―Escuchen todos, si en realidad quieren vivir y contar lo sucedido aquí, apártense de la entrada y haremos como que no están aquí ―les propuso un Ares en una de esas raras veces en las que se mostraba un poco considerado.

―¡Sobre nuestro cadáveres es que profanarán los muros de este templo! ¡Seres demoniacos!

―¿Demoniacos? ―le cuestionó Xena a Ares entrando en una corta conversación que dejó completamente excluidos a aquellos temerosos pero al mismo tiempo valientes guardias que los retaban.

―Así le andan diciendo a todo aquello que posean poderes sobrenaturales. Por eso de lo que dicta el nuevo régimen religioso monoteísta ese cristiano que dice que si no están con su Dios, estás con alguien que se llama Satanás. Me está que se refieren a Hades porque su casa es el infierno. Aunque también podría ser Poseidón porque lo muestran con su tridente.

―Que loquera ―expresó con una mueca la guerrera pensando en que la humanidad ya no tenía más que inventarse.

―Sí, demasiado. Y la única manera de librarlos de su demencia es mandándolos al otro mundo ―se burló preparándose para atacar a la masa de hombres con sus esferas de fuego.

―Sabemos lo que buscan y no permitiremos que lo obtengan ―anunció un hombre de edad avanzada que resaltaba entre el resto de los guardias por no llevar armas ni armadura. Sino una túnica celta azul añil y un báculo de madera en su mano izquierda.

―No me digas, anciano.

―Un demonio como tú no podrá vencer los poderes de la tierra a los que me he consagrado ni la fuerzas divinas de un milagroso dios que tanto nos ha protegido en estas últimos décadas.

―Ajá ―afirmó con duda y sarcasmo el dios Ares, materializado en cuerpo y espíritu frente a ellos―. Y si es tan poderoso ese nuevo dios del que dicen hablar, ¿por qué rayos no los ha protegido de nuestra llegada? Digo, ya como que hay más que muchos muertos atrás de nosotros.

―No te burles, demonio. O la ira te caerá desde el cielo.

―Te aseguro, viejo, que ya me ha caído varias veces en una sacudida de relámpagos.

―Si saben lo que buscamos, entonces entréguenmelo ahora mismo. Porque es mío. Esa arma que custodian me pertenece ―se impacientó Xena.

―Eso es lo que justamente dicen todos los que vienen por ella. Pero al fin y al cabo nadie es digno de poseerla ni mucho menos su legítimo dueño puesto que éste yace hecho polvo desde hace un siglo atrás ―objetó uno de los guardias más cercanos con su espada elevada firmemente hacia los inesperados visitantes.

―Querrás decir legítima dueña, mísero mortal ―le corrigió Ares―. Y sí, sí murió hace años. Pero como seguramente debe de haber escuchado tu líder sacerdote que te dirige, ha resucitado. Ha renacido gracias a éste servidor que casualmente se encuentra frente a ustedes ―relató con decoro y presentación de la mortal que aún daban por muerta.

―¡BLASFEMIA! ―se encolerizó aquel anciano que no era otro que uno de los druidas o sacerdotes del templo. Y como tal, poseedor de poderes otorgados, o muy probable también arrebatados por medio de un culto. De la manera en la que los consiguió igual daba. Lo que importaba era saber salir ilesos de ellos porque por medio del báculo que cargaba, se convertía en un oponente que sí lograba entretener a un dios como Ares por unos considerables minutos.

Ares no le tuvo que decir a Xena que le dejaba la parte que comprendía a la masa de aquellos míseros mortales cuando ella ya se estaba abatiendo contra ellos. Derribándolos uno por uno hasta dejar desprotegidas las puertas del templo. El druida bramaba lastimeramente al ver cómo eran asesinados sus hombres y como el demonio que tenía delante le impedía que los protegiera a todos. Pues sólo a unos cinco logró arropar con un campo formado por sus poderes. Impidiendo que recibieran ataques pero sí que ellos los propiciaran. Causándole un pequeño inconveniente a la guerrera que tuvo que retroceder en vista de que nada más podía hacer para asegurar su vida.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Ares y el druida se batallaban entre expedidas de sobrenaturales poderes. Formando un choque entre una energía naranja por parte del dios y una azul por parte del druida.

―Ríndete aciano, no podrás jamás contra un dios poderoso como yo.

―¡Sólo existe un poderoso dios y ese no eres tú, demonio! Y sólo unos poderes sobrenaturales y esos tan poco no los posees tú.

―De nuevo con lo mismo. ¡Ya me estás hartando pedazo de carne arrugada que no acaba de comenzarse a pudrir! ―rugió Ares ante tanta insolencia por parte de aquel mortal. Por lo que dejó de estar jugando con el mismo y le atestó un golpe bastante brusco con uno de sus puños una vez esquivado uno de los ataques del sacerdote.

El débil cuerpo del aciano impactó contra el abierto suelo que comprendía el patio delantero del templo. Ahí frente a la entrada de la sagrada infraestructura, apenas podía levantarse y luchar por su vida. Ares, que lo reconocía, y viéndolo ahí tirado casi sin aliento, lo dio por una pérdida de tiempo y se giró para encaminarse hacia los protegidos hombres que atacaban a su amada. Como el aciano estaba débil, la magia del campo de éstos también se debilitaba. Bastando apenas una sacudida de sus poderes para deshacerlo por completo. Tal vez Xena podía hacerlo, pero ella no sabía que se encontraba con poca energía. Siendo mejor apresurarse por su parte e impedir que la hirieran prontamente por el paso que llevaban.

―Podrás matarme a mí, y a todos los de este templo, dios de la guerra ―le escuchó hablarle pesadamente el druida a sus espaldas―. Pero lo que no podrás por siempre es mantener con vida a esa mortal que obsesionadamente deseas para ti. ―Y dicho esto, el druida usó sus últimas fuerzas para levantar su báculo y apuntarlo hacia una Xena que hacía uso de espada y escudo para protegerse de los ataques y el acorralamiento que le tenían aquellos guardias.

―Maldito viejo del verdadero infierno, que piensas hacer con…

El propio Ares se interrumpió sus palabras entendiendo que más le valía actuar que hablar. Estuvo a punto de atacar al aciano con sus poderes y acabar de rematarlo del todo. Pero aunque lo hiciese, ya un ataque había salido de su báculo en camino hacia Xena por lo que inmediatamente tuvo como prioridad impedir que llegara hasta ésta.

―¡Apártate, Xenaaaaaaaaaaa!

La nombrada a penas pudo ver al conocido autor de aquella demanda porque Ares desapareció en medio de una ráfaga para reaparecerse a su frente. Todo en menos de lo que el eco de aquellas palabras alcanzó los oídos de la mortal. Ares empujó brutamente a Xena a un par de metros de distancia para poder salvarla de la segura muerte que le esperaba con aquella energía sobre natural. Recibiéndola él por completo con su cuerpo e impidiendo que terminara de alcanzarla. Mientras que algo mareada por el golpe, Xena logró ver el acto de protección que le brindó aquél que le fastidiaba la vida. Entonces, también vio como los guardias que seguían con vida se aprovechaban de los instantes de debilidad de Ares para atacarlos con sus espadas. Dos llegaron a estacárselas por espalda y pecho siendo las primeras y últimas que pudieron ocasionar. Xena junto con el alarido grito que sacaba de su garganta, saltó sobre uno enterrándole el filo de su espada por el hombro. Luego decapitó a otro que creía que podía atacarla por atrás, pero cuando intentó hacerlo lo mismo con un tercero, su espada impactó contra el campo de energía que les proporcionaba el druida. Sacerdote que se acababa de recuperar gracias a las fuerzas que extraía de la tierra.

―¡Acaben y mátenla de una vez!

Ante la orden del druida, se hacía evidente que a quien realmente veían como una amenaza lo era a la mortal de Xena y no al dios de Ares. O al menos así el druida. Ya Ares intuyó que el anciano sabía más de lo que se corría por los poblados.

―Ya escucharon al maestro, no permitamos que entre al templo ―habló uno de los guardias atestándole un golpe en la boca a Xena y tumbándola sobre el cuerpo de un algo inconsciente de Ares. Xena intentó ponerse de pie pero fue pateada en el vientre por otro guerrero. Un doloroso quejido salió de su boca acompañado de un buche de sangre que cayó sobre el pecho del dios. Ahí el primer guardia que la derribó levantó su espada con toda la segura intensión de darle muerte pero jamás logró su cometido. Justo cuando la descendía hacia el abdomen de Xena, Ares se levantaba de golpe, empujándola de nuevo y sosteniendo la espada por el filo de su hoja. El mortal guerrero no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían porque ni siquiera el dios había sangrado al duro y afilado contacto. Y antes de que pudiera explicárselo. El dios le había arrebatado su arma para devolvérsela al clavársela en su pecho.

―¡Muereeeeeee, demoniooooooooo! ―bramó uno de los dos restantes guerreros a su espalda con espada en mano creyendo que podía darle muerte cuando en realidad el muerto sería él. Y así fue. El último quiso escapar y no llegó más lejos que la distancia recorrida por un mismo caracol. Ya que Ares le lanzó un puñal que llevaba consigo uno de los guerreros que yacían muertos. A su lado, Xena se ponía de pie disimulando el dolor que sentía en su bajo vientre. Ares quería preguntarle que cómo se sentía pero por tercera vez tuvo que empujarla contra el piso para impedir que fuera agredida por el druida que no conocía el significado de la palabra _rendirse. _

De un salto, Ares se puso de pie para encarar al sacerdote pero con lo único que se encontró fue con un vacío patio frente al templo. Es ahí cuando el rechinar de la gran puerta de este le señala que entró al resguardo en el interior. De donde se aseguraría que no tuviese escapatoria.

―¿Puedes caminar? ―le preguntó a Xena que ya perdía la cuenta de cuantas veces se había tenido que levantar del suelo a tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre que le corría por el mentón.

―Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? ¿Con una estúpida muñeca de palacio?

Aquellas palabras no podían decir otra cosa que se estaban demorando en entrar al interior de aquel dichoso templo del que no veían la hora en obtener la histórica y gloriosa arma.

―Espero que esa arma resulte igual de productiva como apenas la recuerdo o me encargaré de devolverte todos los empujones y golpes que me has dado ―amenazó en no que se dirigían al amurallado templo.

―Puedes empujarme y golpearme todo lo que quieras y cuando quieras. No tienes que amenazarme muñeca de la guerra. Con la condición, claro, de que siempre caigas sobre mi pecho como lo hiciste hace un rato.

―Bastardo.

―Seductora.

Las ganas de meterle un buen puñetazo al acosador más grande de la historia que tenía a su lado no le faltaron en ningún momento a la guerrera de Xena. Mas se detuvo en su idea al recibir las imágenes de éste protegiéndola varias veces momentos atrás. ¿Sería que en verdad la amaba? Un rubor se instaló en sus mejillas y no pudo pasar desapercibido por el dios. Quien instaló a su vez una sonrisa en el suyo.

―Entremos ya y tomemos lo que te pertenece ―le alistó adelantándole el paso.

Subieron los treinta escalones que contenía las escaleras de aquel templo sin que se les presentara ningún minúsculo inconveniente. Se plantaron frente a la colosal puerta que les impedía el paso y por lo menos Xena, se quedó impactante con el majestuoso símbolo que estaba tallado sobre esta. Dividido por la hendija entre el punto de unión de puerta con puerta.

―Es realmente hermoso ―atinó admirando al _Crann Bethadh_ mejor conocido como el Árbol de la Vida celta que se encontraba perfectamente grabado en la rojiza madera de pino. Símbolo muy sagrado porque representaba los espíritus en la tierra y el bienestar y la armonía entre la naturaleza y los habitantes en ésta. Conectando al cielo con la tierra por medio de sus ramas y a ésta con el mundo de los muertos por medio de sus raíces. Sin duda alguna, era el mejor ejemplo de conexión entre cada ente en el mundo.

―Lástima que termine de este modo ―se apenó con falsedad un dios que hacía a un lado a Xena para impactar a la gran obra maestra con una de sus candentes esferas de fuego. Las dos puertas que cerraban la entrada salieron volando incendiadas en llamas al interior del templo como las alas de una mariposa que acaba de ser cortada en el aire. El estruendo que provocaron los maderos acabó de destruir más antigüedades y reliquias en el interior. Muchas de ellas estatuas y pilares de pergaminos que terminaron hechos polvo o cenizas en el suelo.

La pareja entró en cuanto el humo y el polvo se disiparon hacia el exterior. Demorando un poco puesto de que las ventanas del templo se encontraban cerradas desde adentro. Desde afuera, aquel templo no se veía tan grande ni colosal. A penas se podía decir que estaba compuesto por dos pisos, partiendo desde el nivel de la tierra como se podía ver. Y su dimensión era de algunos vente metros a lo largo y unos quince a lo ancho. Viéndose bastante ampliado en su interior cuando apenas tenía cosas consigo en el primer piso. Tal vez porque era como un tipo de ampliada sala para rituales y demás reuniones que debieron de procesarse en algún tiempo pasado. Y por un par de temerosas mujeres que dejaban caer vasijas y bandejas consigo para correr hasta una entrada con escaleras que las conducía hacia el piso superior, seguramente en éste yacían las habitaciones y cuartos de estar para los que habitaban entre aquellos muros de piedras.

―Sigámoslas, seguramente esconden el arma allá arriba y…

―Para nada. ¿Es que no la sientes? Te llama desde abajo.

―¿Desde abajo? Pero si no hay más para donde coger.

―Mi querida guerrera, compórtate como quien eres. Usa tus instintos y ve por lo que te pertenece ―le susurró Ares tras acercarse a la mortal y tomarla por los hombros mas masajearle la piel para que se serenara.

―De acuerdo ―suspiró.

En su interior, Xena realmente no lograba sentir nada. Pero no perdía nada con intentar lo que le pedía el dios. Por eso cerró los ojos y con la mano extendida caminó unos pasos hacia el frente.

―En esta sala abierta hay un muro que conduce a un pasadizo, y éste hacia un piso inferior ―le mencionó Ares―. Piso en el que se encuentra el druida que nos atacó afuera junto con dos aprendices. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues justamente uno de estos aprendices me está brindando uno y mil rezos para que calme mi furia interna y les deje en paz. Logrando únicamente que me abra su mente y por lo tanto la manera en la que llegó hasta donde ahora mismo se encuentra. Tal vez no lo mate por brindarme un poco de devoción en una época como ésta. ―Se enorgulleció con su ya irremediable sorna. Xena le escuchaba mas no le prestaba del todo la atención. Porque para su sorpresa, se acababa de sorprender por ella misma. Estaba sintiendo algo. Algo que le llamaba. Palpitando desde su escondite y con ansias de que fuese encontrado después de tanto tiempo.

Xena caminó hasta el fondo de la estancia y se posó entre dos altas estatuas de figuras humanas, una con un arco que apuntaba hacia la entrada del templo y otra con una espada alzada frente al pecho horizontalmente y con la punta de la hoja hacia la derecha. En el centro de ambas figuras, se encontraba un muro de piedra con un segundo símbolo celta plasmado sobre éste. Este símbolo, lo era el espiral celta. Uno de los más universales que representaba la vida eterna. Una representación de lo infinito, algo que no tenía ni principio de fin. Y el cual estaba rodeado por todo su círculo con unos grabados de las runas antiguas.

―Una espiral, símbolo de la interminable eternidad ―contó Ares a una Xena que acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos el antiguo grabado―. Rodeado curiosamente de las runas del antiguo _Futhark_. ¿Qué nos querrán decir con eso? ¿Cómo qué nos querrán decir a su vez con esas estatuas guardianas que acaban de abrir sus ojos en cuanto tocaste el muro?

Ante nuevo dato, Xena retrocedió defensivamente pues lo último dicho por el dios, si que no lo sabía. Conocía sobre el símbolo celta y sobre las runas, pero… Lo menos que se imaginaba o que tenía en mente era que aquellas estatuas iban a cobrar vida.

―Tranquila, querida. Que creo que todavía no quieren hacerte daño. No al menos hasta que intentes abrir el pasaje que lleva al piso inferior. En donde nos aguarda el tesoro custodiado. Me parece que sólo tienen una orden. Si conoces la clave y abres el muro te dejan pasar con vida. Pero si fallas o lo intentas penetrar a la fuerza, pues… Ya sabes. Así que será mejor que me dejes a éstos dos a mí. Me vasta con saber que entre tantos muros con símbolos y entre otras estatuas o reliquias te hayas acercado al certero.

―Y a mí me parece que piden que se elijan unas runas.

―¿Unas? Eso es plural, ¿no?

―La espiral está formada y entre conectada por tres circulares líneas. Que a su vez en su exterior se conectan por un leve surco a cada una de las runas que les rodean. ¿Las notaste? ―explicaba Xena―. Por lo que dado a estas tres líneas, pienso que a su vez son tres runas las que se deben de elegir. Algo deben de provocar en esta espiral.

―Sí, sí. Pero si fallas, te atacarán así que mejor…

―No sabes cuál de estas tres runas hay que seleccionar, ¿cierto? ―le inquirió con unas levantadas cejas la guerrera en señal de obviedad.

―Pues qué te digo, el que abrió el muro fue el anciano druida, no la joven que aun no para de rezarme así que…

―Así que hay que adivinarlas o acertarlas ―habló con decisión disponiéndose al riesgo de aquella simbólica adivinanza.

―Exacto. Más para ello hay que conocer el significado de cada runa y no creo que…

Ares, quedó silenciado cuando la mortal comenzó a pronunciar a algunas de aquellas runas.

―Esta de aquí es _Fehu_, la cual simboliza riqueza. Esta que le sigue es _Urz_, la cual significa fuerza, valentía, coraje o audacia. Después está _Thorm_, que representa al dios Thor, indicando intensidad, vigor, potencia, también fuerza, energía y sobre todo, decisión. Esa que se parece mucho a _Fehu _(opinó refiriéndose a una runa con aspecto de F latina pero más abierta) lo es _Ansuz _y representa la transmisión del lenguaje sabio, de la verdad y la cultura. En esta próxima tenemos a_ Rad_ significando cambio o reorientación. Muy similar a lo que nos dice _ Ken_, apertura a nuevos conocimientos, inicios o creatividad. Bueno, al menos en lo primero. _Gyfu _o _Gebo _significa regalo, del verbo dar, pura generosidad. Lo que te falta a ti, Ares ―comentó la guerrera sacando de su anonadado semblante a un dios que cada segundo más que pasaba con su maravillosa mortal, se convencía una y mil veces más de que ella era la única que merecía acompañarlo en su futuro reinado―. _Wyn _sería otra de la que también careces si la vemos por lo que primero significa, alegría, amistad, simpatía. Mientras que por lo segundo, victoria… Pues ahí creo que te has llevado a unos cuantos enredados. Ah, pero ésta sí que te queda, _Haegell_, símbolo de ruina, fracaso, contratiempo. Ya sabes, donde quieras que te paras es eso lo que dejas.

―Qué comparativa has resultado. Como también toda una escriba. Dime de dónde has aprendido todo esto porque no creo que haya sido de las salvajes amazonas.

Xena se quedó pensativa ante la pregunta de su dios. ¿Qué de dónde había aprendido a leer aquel alfabeto ajeno al de su tierra natal? Pues, a decir verdad, no se acordaba.

―Yo, yo… Yo creo que no lo recuerdo ―murmuró con duda.

―Pues de algún lado debes de haberlo aprendido, mujer ―obvió a sus espalda Ares al que dentro de poco se le caería esa sonrisa partida que le provocaba la confusión de su princesa. Confusión nacida de torbellinos de recuerdos que le invadían. Hecho bastante conveniente desde su punto de vista. Significando que en cuanto más se acercaba a cosas que se relacionaban a su verdadero pasado, más recobraba la memoria. Memoria en la que desde luego, él se encontraba. Ah, pero no era sólo él, sino también una blonda y bella barda de la que no quería ni acordarse.

―Aunque… Creo verme frente a amarillentos pergaminos y al lado de una escriba de rubia cabellera cuya dueña, pues creo que era apenas una joven, leía de ellos y…

Ares no necesitó una descripción más para saber que los recuerdos de Xena entraban en zona prohibida. ¿Rubia cabellera? Eso lo decía todo para saber de quién podría tratarse.

―Eh, no tienes porque esforzarte, querida ―le sacó de sus pensamientos al posar su áspera mano sobre su desnudo hombro. Ya que por la suciedad, cuando entraron la guerrera se había desprendido de su capa parda y hombreras de cuero y acero que le cubrían y protegían―. Mejor elije ya las tres runas esas que piensas que abrirán este muro porque si te soy sincero, este templo junto con todo su régimen religioso y escritos más grabados y símbolos como que me está cayendo mal.

Sonriente ante la excusa que elegía su dios para disfrazar el apuro que tenía por alejarse de un lugar dedicado a otras deidades excepto a la de él, Xena le dijo:

―No sabía que temieras debilitarte ante los cultos y adoraciones de otras divinidades ajenas a la tuya, Ares.

―Tonterías, mujer. Acaba y elije la dichosa runa en no que yo cubro tus espaldas, frentes y costados. La estatua del arco no deja de mirarte, ¿sabes?

Xena no necesitaba conocer a aquel dios desde otra vida como para saber que algo escondía. Alguna preocupación o secreto probablemente. Parecer que lo hacía verse algo vulnerable. Y eso a Xena le provocó un par de sonrisas que no pasaron desapercibidas por él.

―Y yo que siempre creí que los dioses lo sabían todo y no le temían a nada.

―Lo habrás creído en esta nueva vida que tienes ahora, porque hasta donde recuerdo, en tu primera vida no dejaste a ninguno fuera de tus desafíos ―contó empuñando una espada hacia las estatuas vivientes que tenía delante.

Xena se sintió audaz al escucharse ser recordada de ese modo, por lo que más ánimos de obtener el pequeño código que le pedía el muro llegaron a su ser.

―Creo que una de las runas que activará al espiral lo es ésta ―indicó señalando una runa constituida por dos líneas paralelas unidas por una X en su centro―. La runa _Daeg_, símbolo de lo interminable, del propio ciclo sin fin. Como la noche y el día. Como el amanecer que sustituye a la noche. Pienso que es esa dado a que el símbolo espiral se relaciona a lo mismo, a lo interminable.

―Vaya, suena bastante acertero.

―Creo que muy fácil para así serlo. Aun así veré que pasa si la toco. ―Y pensado y dicho, Xena posó su mano sobre la runa elegida.

Como respuestas, obtuvo un arco y una flecha que eran apuntados hacia ella. La estatua se había girado y aunque se había quedado en esa posición, se entendía que sólo se encontraba en la espera de un siguiente fallo para proseguir con su ataque.

―Me parece que te han dado una oportunidad ―expuso Ares que ahora enfocaba su espada en dirección a la estatua humana del arco. Aunque, siendo más exactos, lo era de una mujer. Y se podía decir que tenía toda la apariencia de una humana hasta que se le observaban unas puntiagudas orejas. Dándole una apariencia élfica por ello.

―Tal vez ―aceptó temporeramente―. Como también pienso que solo me ha identificado como la descifradora definitiva. Como blanco primordial si soy más exacta ―aseveró riéndose un poco de lo dicho.

―Parece que te da gracia el asunto.

―¿Y no que íbamos a divertirnos? ―cuestionó con incitante mirada. Una de las tantas que le seducían al dios haciéndole que se olvidara hasta del propio Olimpo en donde había nacido.

Ares no le contestó con palabras pero sí con un ademán en el que le daba la razón. Aun así no dejaba de confiarse del todo por la forma en la que sostenía su espada. Parecía que se iba a enfrentar más a un titán que a una mera estatua viviente de piedra.

―Estoy segura que esa runa es una de las tres que se necesitan.

―Pues por más obvia que pareció, ya has de ver lo que sucedió. Yo por mí hace rato que hubiese mandado a volar a estas estatuas, pero como ahora tú dices, se nos arruinaría la diversión ―resopló mostrándose libre de preocupaciones. Aparentemente.

―Pienso que necesitan ser elegidas en un orden en específico.

―Bonita la cosa. ¿Y entre tantas combinaciones no me digas que vas a osar de adivina?

―No planeo adivinar, sino acertar ―dijo descendiendo la mirada―. Mira allí, parece que son como que las instrucciones que no nos habíamos leído. ―Ares dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que su guerrera mortal indicaba. En la parte inferior del muro, se encontraban una serie de inscripciones bajo la gruesa capa de polvo que se compacta con el pasar de los años―. O no limpian muy a menudo por aquí, o no les apetece que sean vistas estas inscripciones.

―Me inclino hacia las dos ―opinó agachándose junto a ella para ver lo que allí yacía escrito―. Maravilloso, está en latín, la lengua de los idólatras que me cambiaron el nombre por Marte. ¿Qué te parece?

―Que aquí sí que tendré que adivinar. Aunque, ya estoy segura de saber una de ellas.

―¿Qué? Pero si yo hablaba de lo que se le hizo a mi deidad y… ¿Qué dices? ¿A poco también sabes latín?

―¿Tú no?

―¿Por qué cosa me estás tomando? Claro que sí tengo que saber. ¿Cómo crees que he dirigido los ejércitos de los romanos si no les he escuchado sus rezos en su latina lengua.

―¿Y no que no te simpatizaba la cultura romana por el remplazo de la legítima que te adoró primero?

―Mujer ―le clasificó con esa cortada sonrisa de autosuficiencia―, en la guerra todo se vale ―dijo al acercársele a su interlocutora y tomando un mechón de sus oscuros cabellos entre una de sus manos, fastidiándole con el acto―. Como también en el amor. Muy bien que debes de saberlo.

―No más que lo vendido que puedes llegar hacer.

Ante ese comentario, el dios rodó los ojos pues su mortal siempre encontraba la manera de zafársele de sus encantos.

―Siempre como digas, querida ―le dejó ganar por esta vez―. Ahora, resolvamos este estúpido acertijo de una vez que no quiero llevar cinco minutos más parado aquí. Se van a cansar de esperarnos.

―Prestémosle mejor atención a las instrucciones, que dictan:

_He aquí tres adivinanzas que al acertar y vencer te permitirán vivir y continuar. En donde siguiendo la secuencia de sus enigmas, el orden de cada runa hallarás._

Ares escuchó lo traducido más no comentó nada. Mostrando con la mirada nada más que se apresurara. Xena se giró para continuar en lo que estaba, y agachada frente a los grabados para tener una mejor visión, pasó traducir la adivinanza cuya contestación creía conocer ya.

―Dice:

_Ambas son hermanas de una misma existencia, quien a una se vistió de blanco mientras que a otra de negro. Y cuando una nace, la otra se deshace. ¿Quiénes son?_

―Pues preguntémosle a Edipo rey, ¿no fue él quien venció a la sabia esfinge, más no pudo cuidarse de él mismo ―bromeó Ares que al parecer le daba gracia aquella tragedia griega.

―Exacto, esta adivinanza es muy similar a la que esa criatura le dictó a ese hombre ―prosiguió una Xena acostumbrada a los comentarios fuera de lugar del dios―. Fue la segunda a decir verdad. La esfinge no pudo soportar que el mortal adivinara la primera. La cuál era: ¿Qué ser en el alba camina en cuatro patas, al mediodía en dos y en el crepúsculo en tres y cuanto más patas tienes, más débil se hace?

―Siendo la contestación el hombre ―le culminó Ares que otra vez le enviaba miradas extrañadas a su mortal.

―Y la de la segunda, el día y la noche. Puesto de que el día en latín es un sustantivo masculino, en el griego lo es femenino. Por eso se hace referencia a hermanas y…

―De acuerdo Xena, ya se sabe que te la pasabas leyendo en tu primera vida.

―Pues yo no…

―Esta bien, está bien, como tú digas otra vez ―le cortó oliéndose por donde la guerrera venía y con qué podía encontrarse en la andada de sus pensamientos―. ¿Por qué no mejor eliges la runa que según tú, pertenece a esta adivinanza.

―Ya la elegí, Ares. Fue la primera que elegí. Nada más que cuando lo haga ahora, debo tomarla en segundo orden. Según como me lo dicta la posición de su adivinanza.

―Como quieras. Ya yo me estoy enzorrando un poco. Pase lo que pase como quiera haré uso de mi espada así que esa es la razón por la que aún estoy aquí.

―Bien, pues _Daeg, _símbolo de lo interminable, del ciclo, de la noche y el día, de la luz que en el amanecer sustituye a las tinieblas de la noche, es la runa que le pertenece a la contestación de esta segunda adivinanza. La cual obviamente es la noche y el díaola luz y la oscuridad_. _Siendo en este caso, luz y oscuridad por los más que me inclino ya que en latín ambos también se traducen como sustantivos femeninos: _luci _y _tenebrae. _Por eso de que se dictan como "hermanas". Presente una durante el día y otra en la noche. En donde una nace y otra muere.

A poca distancia de ella, Ares cruzado de brazos fingía impaciencia, pero en sus adentros, no encontraba como contener la admiración hacia su preciada mortal.

―¿Por qué no dejas de rodar los ojos como un perfecto epiléptico y contribuyes a descifrar la primera adivinanza, Ares?

―Claro, claro ―aceptó el dios con su típica sorna antes de leer la primera adivinanza.

_En el cielo levito y por la tierra me arrastro. Más no importa por donde viaje, soy pura doncella por quien vives pero que jamás con tus manos atrapas. ¿Quién soy? _

―Está en el cielo y en la tierra, de ella vivimos pero con las manos no atrapamos.

―Está más que claro mi querida Xena.

―En lo absoluto, no puede ser otra cosa más que el agua ―contestó la nombrada. Y siendo así, no le cabe mejor runa que la _Lagu_, representación de dicha agua, de la corriente, de la soltura y lo fluido. De algo con un ciclo que nunca se detiene ni se deja detener.

―De algo casi como tú, Xena. La mujer que nunca se dejó atrapar de ningún mísero mortal en la tierra. Sólo de un dios que supo hacer uso de su seducción.

―Sigamos con la tercera y última adivinanza, ¿quieres?

―Por supuesto.

―Excelente ―suspiró girándose con algo de fastidio para leer el último escrito.

_Desde el comienzo siempre ha estado en andada sin detenerse a saludar. No sabe de distinciones y a todos ve por igual. Jamás ha dado marcha atrás pues su meta es el futuro siempre alcanzar. ¿Quién es?_

Ares y Xena se miraron las caras y uno vio en los ojos del otro la contestación. Dictándola alto y aclaro en retumbante coro al aire.

―El tiempo.

Rápidamente Xena se volteó en búsqueda de la runa que le cayera a la contestación, pero a diferencia de las dos veces anteriores, tomó un poco más de tiempo para contestar.

―Vamos Xena, ya transcurrieron los cinco minutos que no quería que pasaran. Dejándote claro que no creo que me de la paciencia de soportar otros tantos cincos más. Mucho más con lo que he acabado de escuchar a través de la mente del aprendiz del druida que no ha dejado de maldecirme la existencia.

―Sí, ya quiero mi arma ―expresó Xena con una sonrisa para nada grata en su rostro al Ares interrumpir su concentración―. La última runa lo es _Eoh_, que significa caballo y es símbolo de tránsito, movimiento, proceso y viaje. Exactamente como el tiempo que nunca se detiene.

Con decisión, la mortal de Xena caminó con total atrevimiento y libertad hacia el muro con el símbolo de la espiral celta rodeado de las conocidas runas por ella. A su espalda, Ares sostenía firmemente su espada con una mano, y con la restante libre, la mantenía alistada en el aire por si tenía que lanzar un ataque hacia las estatuas de piedra que no le quitaban la mirada de encima a su hermosa amada. Xena a su frente, no mostraba temor alguno por fallar. Su seguridad le impedía sentirlo. Por lo que sin esperar ni un minuto más, se dirigió ante cada runa y mientras las pulsaba en el orden hallado, iba pronunciando alto y claro sus nombres.

―_Lagus, Daeg _y _Eoh… _¡Muéstrenme la entrada!

Inmediatamente se hundieron los perfectos cortes de ladrillos en los que las runas elegidas estaban grabadas. Encendiéndose con un hermoso destecho azul turquesa muy parecido al aquamarina desprendido por Ares en medio de sus teletransportaciones. Esta luminiscencia se abrió paso por los canales visualizados por Xena, y tal y como ella hubo de predecir, siguieron su curso hasta la gran espiral celta llenándola con su luz. Las estatuas de piedra volvieron a adoptar su antigua pose mientras que el muro que contenía el espiral, las runas y las adivinanzas en latín desaparecía por completo. Dejando al descubierto una entrada que descendía en unos oscuros escalones.

A todo esto, un dios de la guerra parecía haber entrado en la propia locura. Riéndose a todas carcajadas causadas por el asombro que a su vez le provocó el logro de su preciada mortal.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es que yo…. ¡Ah! Yo nada más esperaba a que fueras atacada para que se te quitara la manía y me dejaras… Pero…

―Pues ahí lo tienes, Ares. Otra cosa que te disfrutas ―le soltó con algo de enfado Xena que se decepcionaba porque no se creyera en su juicio después de todo―. ¿Vamos por mi arma o te vas a quedar ahí en medio de la locura?

Dios y mortal bajaron por aquellas oscuras escaleras con la victoria segura en sus frentes. Tras unos largos minutos, terminaron de descender por tal escalera de caracol divisando al fondo una claridad que les indicaba una próxima estancia a pisar. Cuando la alcanzaron, se toparon frente a frente con un druida que proclamaba conjuros tras conjuros para impedir el paso de los visitantes.

―¡Marchaos que este santificado espacio no recibe demonios!

―Tú no te cansas de repetir las mismas boberas, anciano ―dictó Ares con un pie delante de otro violando las pobres barreras puestas por el mortal.

Al fondo de la estancia, los dos aprendices intuidos por el dios, un joven y una joven, adoptaban también una posición defensiva, pero alrededor de un pequeño elevado altar.

Ares avanzó, siempre delante de su amada Xena, para quitar del camino aquel anciano que no quería pasar sus últimos días de vida en completa paz y tranquilidad. Bien, si quería adelantar su muerte, aunque de por si no fuera mucho, Ares le complacería.

―¡Vuelve al infierno, demonio! ―gritó el druida arrojándole uno de sus enérgicos ataques por medio de su mágico báculo. Ah, pero ya Ares sabía por dónde iba a ir aquel mortal. Su objetivo como siempre, la persona de Xena y no él como principal peligro. Con una barrera de llamas, Ares recibió el ataque a tiempo que le daba oportunidad a una Xena que se escurría entre la poca iluminada estancia, para hacerle frente a los dos jóvenes al fondo.

―¡No te atrevas a hacerles daño! ―se preocupó el druida desatendiendo su propio conjuro.

―Mejor estate pendiente de tu propia seguridad, brujo ―le espetó Ares que magnificaba su poder para acabar con aquel mortal de una vez. El druida, en cambio, presintiendo que ya poco lo quedaba por defender su vida, giró el ataque en dirección hacia Xena. Su objetivo, matarla e impedir que atacara a sus aprendices. Pero sobre todo, que tomara lo que protegían. Ya dependería de sus jóvenes seguidores intentar salvarse del dios. Cosa que no veía muy probable pero al menos morirían en cumplimiento de su deber. Proteger aquella arma de la sed de la guerra. Una guerra precedida que nada bueno le tenía preparado al mundo.

Al Ares notar como el druida desviaba su ataque, recibiendo el suyo mortalmente a sus espaldas, para dirigirlo a nada más y nada menos que a su propia Xena, sus ojos se volvieron a abrir con el mismo terror mostrado en las afueras del templo.

―¡Xenaaaaaaaaaaaaa, cuidadoooooooo!

Aquel tronante grito debió de ser escuchado más allá de los muros que rodeaban aquella estancia no más grande que el piso superior en donde se descifraron los acertijos colocados. No obstante, Xena no necesitaba tener sus oídos abiertos para el aviso de su dios porque al igual que él, ella también sabía predecir. Y su predicción fue que fuese atacada. Cosa que permitiría sólo hasta el último momento. Momento en el que se agachó arrojándose al piso con fuerte golpe que al fin y al cabo terminó por no importarle cuando vio que su objetivo había sido cumplido. Con su propio poder. El druida atacó a la barrera invisible de protección que sus propios aprendices regían alrededor del pequeño altar. Destruyéndola en el acto y dispersando a los jóvenes con ello en adición. Ella la había detectado y para alabadores ojos por parte de Ares, causó su destrucción en un santiamén.

―¡Nooooooooooooooo! ―se espantó un druida mortalmente herido, ya en sus últimas en el piso.

―¡Excelencia! ―acudió ante el moribundo la joven mortal aprendiz.

El anciano abrió su boca, con el motivo de tal vez dirigirle alguna orden, pero la muerte le privó de ello dejándolo, allí en total silencio frente a unos ojos aterrados de aquella joven.

―¡Debemos proteger esta arma! ―le llamó su acompañante masculino que entendía que no tenían tiempo para sentimentalismos―. Y morir en ello si es preciso ―añadió al alcanzar la mano de su triste compañera. Comenzando así la formación de un siguiente campo. ¿O acaso era un paso ofensivo? ¿Un ataque?

―Así será si no se apartan y se largan de aquí ―les masculló Ares que ya preparaba una de sus ardientes esferas. Pero los jóvenes antepondrían primero su honor que su salvación. Y con todo el poder que eran capaz de producir, le lanzaron un ataque de fuerte onda al dios y a la mortal. Dado que no se veía, solo se sentía. A Ares y a Xena se les hizo tarde para evadirlo. Lo más que pudo hacer el dios, presintiendo de qué podía tratarse por el sonoro ruido que emitía, fue cubrir con su cuerpo al de Xena. Salvándole de una expulsión y un contacto que destruiría su frágil cuerpo de mortal, más no impidiendo que al menos se azotara contra el fondo del muro a las espaldas de ambos.

―Encárgate de la mujer ―le demandó el joven aprendiz a su compañera. Es la más débil pero no por ello la menos amenazante. ¡Recuerda que era el objetivo de nuestro maestro!

El joven no dejó pasar un segundo más, para arrojarle un ataque a Ares que se posicionaba de pie junto a su mortal guerrera. La joven aprendiz hizo lo ordenado respecto a ésta última. Formando al fin un enfrentamiento en parejas que duró par de minutos más. Xena con su espada atacaba a la ahora sacerdotisa que se defendía con su báculo de madera (mucho más pequeño que el del druida), y con su escudo se protegía de los ataques expedidos por dicho bastón. Ares y el ahora también sacerdote, ejecutaban las mismas acciones pero un tanto más violentas dado a la condición de dios del inmortal y la de ahora primer druida del mortal. Más como dicen, en donde hay mayor fuego, más arden las cosas, ésta pareja fue la primera en disolverse.

Aquel joven sacerdote si que era rápido, ágil e inteligente como para poder llegar a sobrevivir ante los ataques de un dios como lo era Ares. Bueno, hablando sólo de los emitidos con los de su apariencia humana. Más para su pesar, se confió de ello y siguió el camino que su maestro.

―Primero muerto antes de que tú y esa mujer profane lo que se nos ha encomendado a santificar desde hace más de medio siglo ―juró el sacerdote preparando su báculo para uno de sus más fuertes ataques―. Yo no soy ese tonto acertijo que hasta yo pude descifrar sin ninguna ayuda divina ―masculló mientras una esfera de cristal incrustada en lo alto de su bastón se encendía con una luminosa luz roja.

―Hablas mucho y haces poco, muchacho ―dictó Ares preparándose para devolver el futuro ataque de su mortal contrincante.

No muy alejados de éstos, Xena y la joven sacerdotisa interrumpieron su pelea por una prioridad más alta, salvarse de la futura explosión que ocasionaría el último ataque del ahora nuevo y principal druida del templo contra el dios Ares del Olimpo. Apenas lograron alcanzar la zona del altar cuando una fuerte ventisca de llamas y energía las terminó por arrojar tras la elevación de ladrillos que resguardaba el arma buscada. Razón por la que ambas apenas pudieron llegar a ver la muerte del confiado druida. Humano que tras su ataque y exacta desaparición del dios, pensó que le había destruido. Lo que no supo es que todo había sido un drama por éste, reapareciéndose a sus espaldas. Y clavándole el filo de su espada en ésta.

―Por cierto, yo no penetré en sus mentes para saber las respuestas. La que he elegido como mi futura reina lo hizo sola ―le hizo saber Ares al moribundo joven sacerdote antes de que se desplomara sin vida en el piso.

Detrás del altar, una Xena se movilizaba ante el asombro de la sacerdotisa y le apuntaba con su espada para que no intentara nada. Pero no era necesario. La humana estaba en medio de un colapso sorpresivo en el que apenas podía parpadear. Xena la levantó por uno de sus brazos y la sacó a la luz de las antorchas en donde Ares, después de acercarse a ambas, la tomó por la otra extremidad y la acercó así diciéndole:

―Tus rezos te han salvado. Y lo seguirán haciendo si a diferencia de tus semejantes, nos dejas en paz a mí, el dios de la guerra, y a su futura reina.

La joven, en su mutismo total, no mostraba indicios de querer cambiar aquella mirada de espanto y profundo terror. Ya hasta lágrimas brotaban de sus grandes ojos ambarinos y sus labios se secaban a falta de la humedad de su boca. Boca que mantenía media abierta sin atinar palabra alguna.

―Veo que has comprendido ―concluyó Ares tras observarla y arrebatarle su báculo de magia más hacerla a un lado. En esto, la sacerdotisa se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de su ex compañero y comenzó a gimotear en silencio. Mientras tanto, un dios y una hermosa pero fuerte mortal tenían mejores cosas que hacer. Por eso dirigieron sus pasos hasta el altar en donde obtendría la preciada arma.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―cuestionó una Xena que posaba sus ojos sobre una placa de piedra con otro grabado más. Una triqueta celta.

―A lo obvio, ¿no? Tú arma está aquí. Sólo tienes que tomarla ―siseó seductoramente rodeándola con sus manos por su cintura.

―Parece que está sellada en una caja de piedra ―observó con fastidio la guerrera ante tales contactos por parte del dios en los momentos menos indicados.

―¿Prefieres entonces que yo la haga volar en mil pedazos por ti?

―Entonces habrían venido hasta aquí para nada ―se le escuchó decir a la ya repuesta sacerdotisa a sus espaldas. Ares y Xena la encararon con inquisitiva mirada hasta que ésta continuó―. De haber hecho lo mismo en el muro del pasadizo hasta este sótano, jamás hubiesen llegado hasta aquí.

―Explícate, hermosura. Que no tengo paciencia para tantos mortales.

―La única manera de llegar hasta este sótano es entrando por el muro con el signo en espiral celta que vieron antes de descubrir las adivinanzas y entender las reglas para poder entrar. Y la única manera de penetrarlo, es obviamente acertar tales enigmas. De haber forzado el muro, de haber intentado destruirlo, lo mismo con cualquier otra estructura cercana, piso, techo, en fin todo lo restante del templo, no hubiesen llegado a ningún lado concreto. Lo máximo, un sótano similar a éste pero completamente vacío. Puesto que un poderoso conjuro fue invocado y colocado para que así se dispusiera. Para que así se incrementaran los elementos de protección.

―¿En serio, querida? ―se negaba a creer Ares, o simplemente ya le valía tres rábanos―. Suena muy planificado, aunque al fin y al cabo no les valió de nada ―se burló―. Pero en fin. ¿A qué se debe tal información de tu parte? Aún puedo matarte si me entran las ganas, ¿sabes?

―Si fuerzan esa caja al punto de romperla, lo que alberga desaparecerá y ni un dios como usted podrá hallarla.

―¡¿No me digas?! ¿Y qué más puede pasar? ―continuaba con su sorna Ares.

―Entonces, dinos cómo se abre, para que eso no pase ―le demandó una hasta hace poco pensativa Xena que se acercaba con firmes pasos hasta la joven druida cuyos cabellos castaños se encendían como el fuego ante la luz de las antorchas. Dándole un aspecto de alguna fuerza sobrenatural. Como el de una sylio o ninfa del fuego.

―Pensaba que ya lo había deducido. Igual que lo hizo frente al muro ―le habló con serenidad una sacerdotisa que ahora no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción descontrolada como sucedió minutos atrás. Ares que la miraba con una mueca en la cara, producto de a quién le recordaba, a su querida media hermana Atenea, permanecía en silencio preparándose para otros minutos más de espera.

―¿Hay que responder a otros acertijos? ―preguntó con una sonrisa algo juguetona la guerrera. Si había algo que fastidiaba a Ares, a ella siempre le encantaría hacerlo.

―Algo similar. ¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma? De todos modos, has venido hasta aquí por algo que dices que te pertenece. Así que si logras obtenerlo, mostrarás que eres digna de ello. Si no, pues ya sabrás.

―¿Y por qué no nos resuelves el problema tú? ―se enfadó Ares que no estaba para más pérdidas de tiempo―. Sabrás que la vida de un dios es eterna pero no por eso nos complace estar parados en una esquina por mucho tiempo.

Xena, se antepuso entre el dios y la mortal pues presentía que ésta última pronto terminaría sin cabeza. Justo cuando se comenzaba a interesar por lo que le decía la joven.

―Porque no es cuestión de saber lo que hay que decir o hacer. Sino de ser el verdadero y legítimo dueño de lo que ahí se alberga.

―¡Y que tal si te digo que es esa mujer la que tienes delante es la legítima dueña!

―Le contestaría que se lo demuestre así misma.

―Escucha, ya me cansaste ―se abalanzó Ares con toda la más grande intensión de golpear a la autora de su impaciencia―. Nos dirás ahora mismo como es que se abre esa maldita caja o te juro que penetraré en tu mente hasta arrebatarte hasta lo más olvidado de tus memorias dejándote vacía y sin el recuerdo de tu propio nombre.

―¡Jamás diría lo que toda mi vida se me encomendó ocultar!

Xena tuvo casi que sujetar a Ares para impedir que la única persona que quedaba en el mundo que era conocedora de la forma de abrir y obtener lo que guardaba aquella caja terminara sin vida sobre el suelo.

―La persona que sea la legítima dueña no necesitará la ayuda de nadie porque simplemente a su ser responderá lo que por muchos años se ha protegido de corrompidas manos. Por lo que vuelvo a repetir, pruebe que a diferencia de otros, sí es quién dice ser.

Ares ya no decía nada más. Tal vez porque no sabía que decir o porque la furia interna le carcomía el habla. Al menos Xena se adelantó y movilizó la situación aminorando la desesperación del dios. Quien no era de esos de mantenerse a gusto con los brazos cruzados.

―Muy bien, iré entonces por mi arma. Aunque si por alguna razón, las cosas no salen como dices, entonces él se encargará de que sucedan a su manera ―sentenció refiriéndose a un serio de Ares que no negó para nada que así sería.

―Eso tenlo por seguro ―propinó a la joven mortal―. Aunque como tú dices, se te demostrará que ella ―señaló a Xena― es quién he gritado a los cuatro vientos_. _La Princesa Guerrera, la dominadora del Chakram que ahí se encierra.

No se necesitó decir nada más cuando ya Xena se encontraba frente a frente a la problemática caja de piedra con el descrito símbolo de la triqueta celta.

―Y bien legítima dueña, ¿cómo abrirás esta caja de piedra, sin romperla y sin la ayuda de un dios?

Xena pensó que lo mejor era por ignorar la presencia de tan cínico y cretino dios si realmente quería obtener el arma con la que tanta gloria se le había hablado.

―Nada más se muestra este símbolo, una triqueta celta ―se habló más para sí que para el Ares―. Símbolo grabado sobre una curiosa caja triangular ―describió para más información―. Símbolo con bastantes representaciones a decir verdad. Una es sobre los tres planos que vida albergan: tierra, mar y cielo.

―Pobre de mi tío Hades, hasta en los celtas era marginado.

―Aunque también he oído que ha simbolizado los elementos de tierra, agua y aire. Que también va enlazado con el cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu. El cuerpo en lo terrenal, la mente por su fluidez y el espíritu por su libertad. Otros dicen que es la representación de la adorada divinidad femenina: la doncella, la madre y la anciana.

―Bastantes representaciones para escoger, ¿no crees?

―Al fin de cuentas, todas caen en una sola, lo natural. Los celtas adoraban la naturaleza.

―Pero tú ni yo no lo hacemos Xena. Así que escoge lo que crees que deba ser entre todo y larguémonos, ¿quieres? Ya se me a atrasado un asunto que pendiente tenía.

Xena se quedó por unos momentos observando aquella triangular caja. Era como si los tres lados laterales estuviesen allí para emparejarse con los tres picos del símbolo de la triqueta. Fue cuando Xena desvió su atención hacia cada uno de esos lados. Distinguiendo entonces, a que pese a que estaban en un desgastado y polvoriento grabado, unas líneas se encontraban en dichos lados. La del lado inferior a su frente, mostraba unas pequeñas líneas horizontales completamente rectas. La del lado izquierdo, unas onduladas inclinadas. Y la del derecho unas también horizontales pero igualmente onduladas. Como si se tratasen de combinaciones.

―Creo que ya se cual representación elegir, la de los tres elementos. Estas marcas en los lados laterales de esta misteriosa caja triangular han de representarlos.

―¡Maravilloso! ―fingió complacencia Ares―. ¿Y qué con eso?

Haciéndose la de oídos sordos, Xena se concentró en lo que tenía delante. El símbolo de la triqueta y el de los tres elementos principales.

―Es muy curioso, están los tres símbolos grabados a cada lado, pero no en posiciones que correspondan a los de cada extremo de la triqueta. Por ejemplo, en la punta superior de la triqueta, se indica al aire, en la izquierda la tierra y la derecha el agua. Para que puntas y símbolos coincidiesen, estos tendría que…

Dicho y apenas hecho, Xena ya había colocado su mano sobre la triqueta grabada. Exactamente en ese anillo de fondo que sostiene cada una de sus puntas. Anillo que al sentir el contacto de la mortal, se encendió con una dorada luz. Hecho que le hizo sacar un hipido indetectable a la sacerdotisa al fondo de la estancia.

―Prepararé mi espada por si algo más se enciende por ahí ―comentó Ares con su acostumbrada sorna. Más no tanta como de costumbre. En el fondo hablaba en serio.

Xena en cambio, estaba completamente cautivada con aquella luz. Y cuando su mano rotó sin pensarlo aquel anillo, más aun. ¿Entonces si podía mover las puntas para que correspondieran correctamente hacia cada lado del triángulo? Con su siguiente acto quedó demostrado. Dejándose llevar por la punta izquierda, la giró una vez, también hacia este lado para que ésta terminara, así por decirlo, de cabeza. De modo que como punta que representaba el elemento de la tierra, coincidiera con su símbolo grabado en el lado inferior e inmovible del triángulo a su frente. Las rectas y horizontales. De modo también, que con dicho giro, la punta superior de la triqueta, que representaba el aire, fue a parar al lado ocupado anterior mente por la tierra. Coincidiendo entonces con el lado que le correspondía, el que simbolizaba el propio aire. Las onduladas e inclinadas líneas. Y finalmente la punta que representaba al agua, terminó a su vez emparejada con las horizontales pero onduladas líneas que indicaban su elemento al lado derecho del triángulo.

Cuando esta rotación se dio por culminada, Xena, y también Ares a su lado, esperaron que algo más sucediese. Pero nada pasó. Aun faltaba algo más. El dios dio un resoplido de fastidio y le lanzó una mirada furtiva a la sacerdotisa del fondo. Si aquella caja no se abría ahora, la mataría aunque se llevara a la tumba la única manera de hacerlo.

Antes de que eso sucediera, Xena se negaba a darse por vencida en sus adentros y continuaba estudiando la triangular caja junto con sus símbolos. Y tras un par de minutos de análisis, levantó la mirada de sopetón. Dirigiéndola con rapidez hacia unas vasijas que había divisado al final del altar cuando se ocultó de la explosión provocada por el pasado druida. Precisamente se trataban de tres. Y cuando chocó contra éstas, el contenido de una le salpicó en su rostro. Lo cual había sido el agua. Sin más nada que pensar, acudió con apuro ante tales contenedores de barro.

―¿Y ahora en qué piensas?

A un paso de aquellas vasijas, Xena no se molestó en contestarle al dios. Sino en tomar lo que había en la primera, tierra. Llevó consigo un puño hasta la caja de piedra triangular y la esparció sobre las horizontales y rectas líneas que le simbolizaban.

―¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo aho…

Las palabras de Ares se silenciaron en cuanto se encendieron en verde luz tanto el símbolo de la tierra en el lado lateral de la caja, como la punta de la triqueta emparejada con éste que tal elemento significaba. Y con ello, también los ojos del dios. No del mismo tono, claro está, pero si los de ese brillo que acostumbraba a mostrar cuando se aproximaba una victoria. Sin perder más tiempo, Xena fue en búsqueda de un poco de agua e hizo lo mismo. La que apenas no se había escurrido de sus manos durante el corto trayecto, la frotó sobre el símbolo de horizontales pero onduladas líneas. Llenando sus canales con el líquido y causando que una turquesa luz los iluminara a éstos y a la punta de la triqueta que le señalaba.

―Perfecto ―apremió un Ares a su lado―. Nada más te queda el aire. Y hablando de éste, ¿cómo piensas traerlo con tus manos? ¿Eh?

En su silencio, Xena apenas le respondió al dios con una mirada. Y aun presintiendo con lo que se iba a topar, se encaminó hasta la última de las vasijas de barro. La que nada tenía. La que estaba completamente vacía. Llegó hasta asomar su rostro por si algo se escondía entre la oscuridad del fondo. Pero nada. Allí adentro no había nada. Nada, a excepción de un frescor que no podía sostener. De un frío aire que con sus manos jamás podía atrapar. Con confusión, optó por ponerse de pie y regresar ante la caja para ver si descubría algo más. Más antes de mover un músculo en aquella dirección, Ares le susurró con su cálido aliento sobre su cuello.

―No permitamos que esta sacerdotisa se burle más de nosotros. Vamos a arrebatarle la verdad y luego a hacerla polvo por su atrevimiento.

Xena, a sentir el cálido aliento de Ares sobre su cuello, formó una sonrisa y un seño entre las cejas que sorprendió al propio dios. Quien pensó que por primera vez a la mortal le agradaban sus inacabados acosos. Sin embargo, cuando la guerra inhaló fuertemente frente a la vasija, a él y ante todo lo demás, como si fuese la primera vez que respiraba en toda su vida, cambió de opinión. Viéndola caminar de vuelta hacia la caja. Y siguiéndola, vio como ésta se arrodilló frente al lado que poseía el símbolo del aire, unas onduladas líneas inclinadas. Acercando su rostro, exhaló todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y antes de que se pusiera de pie, ya su logro se mostraba en aquella estancia. Pues una blanquecina luz iluminó el descrito símbolo junto con la restante punta de la triqueta. Triqueta que terminó de encenderse con una luminiscencia que destelló por toda la sala amenazando con cegar a los que no cerraran sus ojos.

En cuanto el poderoso resplandor se extinguió, se pudo ver que la parte superior de ésta, la que contenía la triqueta, se hubo de desprender de los tres lados que le sostenían. Era como si el margen fusionado que la unía, se hubiese separado. Por medio de un surco entre placas de piedra. Xena y Ares se percataron de ello, y sin que se les tuviera que decir, ambos levantaron esa especie de tapa recién formada. Topándose con el interior de la caja. Un interior con una roja manta cubriendo lo que se guardaba. Con una invitación por parte de Ares, pero sobre todo, de la propia sacerdotisa del fondo. Xena introdujo su mano. Rebuscó entra las telas y al sentir algo frío y sólido, lo extrajo con lentitud, como si le temiera un poco o no creyese que al fin había conseguido lo que tanto se le había hablado.

―¡Siempre supe que la conseguirías, Xena! ―expresó a todo lo alto un dios que entraba en su fase de perfecta payasearía con todos esos aplausos, carcajadas y hasta uno que otro saltos como el perfecto maniaco que en verdad era.

El que la haya podido obtener no había sido todo. El circular Chakram resplandecía en las manos de Xena hasta que ésta por fin asimiló que al fin lo tenía en su poder. Admirando su mortal filo y su unión en el centro similar a la división del _Jing Jang _de oriente.

―¡Esto hay que festejarlo! ―continuaba con su eufórica fase―. Me imaginaba que tendríamos problemas, pero no que fueran a este nivel y que para adición, los superaras sola. Esto demuestra que eres quien eres. ¡¿No es así, sacerdotisa fastidiosa?!

La referida, dio un par de pasos ante la pareja de invasores para hacerse escuchar. Entonando palabras que dieron que pensar a la guerrera de Xena.

―Mis más grandes disculpas por haber atacado a la legítima dueña de esa arma ―ofreció la druida mientras se inclinaba ante Xena―. Pero debe saber que la estricta seguridad fue implantada y no podíamos quebrarla ante cualquiera que decía ser el dueño de tan poderosa e histórica arma. Más aún si ese legítimo dueño llevaba muerto desde hacía un siglo.

―Pues ya ves que está más viva que tú, humana. Y pronto lo estará por toda la eternidad ―le recordó con enfado un bipolar de Ares. Que no soportaba tan poco que lo dieran por invisible.

―Lo está porque le has resucitado. Y precisamente a eso iba. Sólo la verdadera Xena o alguien que llevara su sangre por sus venas y espíritu en su interior, sería capaz de abrir esa caja. Creedme, yo una vez intenté hacerlo, con el agua y la tierra de mis manos, y con el aliento de mi boca, pero aquellos símbolos nunca hicieron otra cosa que quedarse allí representando lo que les había tocado representar. Mi maestro debió de haberse enterado, porque una vez me dijo que solo la esencia del verdadero dueño, entremezclada con los elementos pedidos que vida otorgan, sería capaz de desactivar el seguro de esta conjurada caja. Y como fue predicho, así ha sucedido.

―Que bueno que lo has comprendido, querida. Porque así supongo que no te entrometerás en nuestra salida. Ya celebraremos esto en un lugar de más alto estatus que en este sótano que parece que pronto se caerá en pedazos por no tener más propósito que cumplir.

―Ya no tendría sentido si hiciera algo así, mi labor ha terminado en este lugar. Fui entrenada para algo que ahora ha pasado a otras manos. Y aunque me preocupe lo que pueda pasar, ya no está en mí el poder intervenir.

―Ay, que linda. Tú sí que valoras tu vida.

―La barda que aquí dejó esta arma hace más de cincuenta años atrás― continuó la druida ignorando el comentario para nada afectivo del dios― le dijo a los antiguos maestros que como único esta arma podía ser tomada era si su legítima dueña regresaba de la muerte e iba por ella; o si un mismo descendiente de ésta con su esencia espiritual demostraba ser digno y heredero de la misma. Pues más nadie ajeno a su sangre la podía usar en su nombre ni ir a llevársela ―añadió echándole una mirada al dios por si esos alguna vez habían sido sus planes.

―¿De quién estás hablando? ―se interesó Xena. En verdad que no daba del todo en el clavo con lo dicho por la sacerdotisa.

―¿A caso no la recuerdas? Bien orgullosa que afirmó ser tu amiga.

―Sí, como medios pobladores a cuyas vidas le salvó ―intervino un dios que no le apetecía que su Xena se metiera nadar en aguas profundas―. De seguro fue algún plebeyo que…

―Esa barda fue la que eligió los símbolos para los conjuros. También las adivinanzas. Al parecer, porque sabía que tu les entenderías. Parece como si tuviese la esperanza que de la muerte tú regresarías ya fuese en tu propio cuerpo, o posesionada en el de algún descendiente tuyo.

―Pues sea quien sea la don nadie no se equivocó porque…

―Como haya sido, lo has logrado al fin de cuentas. Habrá sido por eso, que como símbolo final eligió la triqueta celta. Porque además de todas las representaciones que mencionaste, ésta también indica la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento. Y tú has atravesado por todas. ¿Cosa que me hace preguntarte si es lo que realmente querías? Pues bien dicen que una vez se te dio la oportunidad de volver en cuanto te fuiste, y te negaste. Sólo por la salvación de cientos de almas que habían caído bajo tus manos. Y ahora, ¿piensas de igual forma? ¿O con esa arma que has recuperado seguirás siendo la que una vez dejaste de ser en tu pasado?

―¡SUFICIENTE! ―estalló un dios que ahora si mataría aquella entrometida mortal que acababa de dejar en la más grande de las confusión a su preciada princesa.

―¡Espera, Ares! Me interesa lo que dice así que no…

Xena no terminó de hablar pues ya no valía la pena. Ares ya había lanzado un ataque contra la sacerdotisa y para fortuna de ésta, logró escapar con uno de sus hechizos. Al parecer por uno muy parecido a la teletransportasión usada por el dios.

―_Escribiré lo sucedido en este día. Y si no soy yo, alguien después de mí vivirá para culminar lo que después suceda. Pues lo que se oculta, tarde o temprano se revela _―se le escuchó en eco decir a la druida o tal vez en el interior de las mentes de Ares y Xena.

―¡¿De qué diablos está hablando ésta mujer, Ares?

―Si tanto te importa, ve captúrala y pide que te lo explique, Xena ―se hartó un Ares que ya pensaba que había dado más que suficiente en aquellos muros. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de su preciada paciencia―. Si no es que la maté y lo que escuchamos fue su espíritu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Para los que le interese, amo las adivinanzas. Y siempre me gusta idear propias y compartirlas. Como éstas que Xena adivinó frente al muro. Tal vez se vean fáciles pero me costó trabajo idear unas que fueran a la par con el significado de la espiral, lo eterno o interminable. Digamos que esto, junto con el otro reto de la caja con la triqueta (si, aceptó que me inspiré en la película de Fight Element), hicieron de este capítulo una especie de odisea intelectual por dar con el bendito Chakram. Diferenciándose sumamente de otros anteriores, y más adelante posteriores, en ese aspecto. Esperando que les haya gustado y que siempre se encuentre entre los favoritos de varios.<em>

_Ultimas palabras generales. ¡Al fin alguien me ha dejado un review! ¡Ujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! No tienen idea de cuánto he corrido y saltado igual a un lémur por toda mi casa. Me ha entrado una felicidad que de contarles, prácticamente relataría otro capítulo aquí, pero de mi vida. ¡Jaja! Así que como según ésta valiente se ha atrevido a leer mi historia y comentar, espero que más lectores al igual que ella se acerquen. Porque esta secuela apenas comienza. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuestas a REVIEWS<em>**

**_~GilNar_**

_Mi querida GilNar, esa valiente como sabrás lo eres tú. :) Te agradezco infinitamente que hayas tenido la molestia en pasar a leer este fic, que de hecho, es el primero que escribo. Mira que desde siempre he relatado e imaginado muchos en mi mente, pero nunca me sacaba tiempo para plasmarlos a través de la escritura. Este de** Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, por ejemplo. ¿Sabrás que todo este embrollo salió de un sueño que tuve? Yeah, gran parte del primer capítulo en donde se narra su captura por Ares y ese acoso que se describe, salió del inframundo de mi subconsciente. WTF! me dije al despertar. "¡Y de donde salió esto si van años que no sé nada de tan magnífica serie!" Serie que vi a los 7 años, va time, jeje. Pues sí, después de un año y medio relaté lo que soñé. No sin antes leer un poco más sobre la serie y ver uno que otro episodio de la primera temporada para refrescar._

_Volviendo al agradecimiento, pues qué te digo, antes de escribirte todo esto he dado brinquitos por todo mi cuarto y casa entera. ¡Jaja! No me esperaba este review. En el cual me has expresado tus opiniones e inclinaciones hacia ciertos personajes. Me has contado que detestas a Gabrielle, por lo parlanchina que era creo que no es para menos. Pero sobre todo, porque separó a la heroína del más sexy de todos los dioses, Ares (bueno tal vez le haga la compe' a Hades). Y yo desde este canto de tierra rodeada por agua en el que me ha tocado existir, y en el que no veo la hora de salir, te dejo saber que te entiendo perfectamente._

_Después que la serie avanzó y se mostró el romance que existía entre Xena y Ares, junto con todas sus batallas y apasionadas treguas, pues al igual que tú sigo triste. :'( Aún no supero el trauma de su separación. Ares culpa a Gabrielle por ello, y en mi relato yo lo saco a relucir. Pero la verdad de todo, es que fue decisión de Xena. Mira, yo no logré ver el último episodio en donde la matan al decapitarla (creo que me hubiese dado un yeyo), pero si me pude informar por boca de otros y por lo que sigo leyendo. No obstante si vi de la primera temporada, uno ambientado en el futuro en donde durante una excavación arqueológica en Macedonia, las descendientes de nuestras protagonista tienen que lidiar con el espíritu atrapado de Ares y al final Xena le vence usando el cuerpo de su sucesora gracias a la ayuda de la progenitora de la que fue su más grande amiga en el pasado. Cosa que indica que sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, la guerrera le seguía repeliendo. _

_Para llorar con este episodio. Ni en otra vida la barda los deja tranquilos. No obstante, pese a ello, no la odio. Admito que hasta me simpatizaba y me identificaba mucho con ella en el aspecto de ser una cuenta cuentos y amante de la mitología. Lo que si me disgustaun chin, es que por lo general la emparejen a ella con Xena. Ok, hay que haber sido ciegos para no percatarse de que la rubia tenía inclinaciones sexuales hacia la morena de Xena. Ufff y muchas, jaja. (Añado que no presento ningún tipo de crítica hacia parejas homosexuales, nada más divulgo que Xena le pertenecía a Ares, sólo eso) Y aunque Xena ahí en uno que otro episodio parecía como que le correspondía a Gabrielle, o de plano así era, en realidad su único amor lo era Ares, por más cínico, cretino, prepotente, vengativo, bastardo, desgraciado y todo con lo que se le pueda insultar que fue. ¡Jajaja! Pero aún así yo también lo amé desde acá. :D Lástima que su actor murió :'( Otro trauma._

_Pues sí, creo que ya esto parece un testamento de mi parte... Ummm yo y mis tecleahera caray... Nada, este fic lo escribí por esto último que te acabo de decir, porque por lo menos en español, no hay ninguno sobre la VERDADERA pareja de la historia, ARES y XENA. Por ahí expresaste de que estaba por abandonarlos en este fic. Jajaja, nope. Si me desilusionaba que nadie comentara en cada capítulo y me brindara sus opiniones, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a continuar. Y ahora más que tengo a una fiel lectora como tú. Thanks so much for it! ^-^'' No más me he apenado un chin porque eres una lectora anónima sin una cuenta aquí. ¿Podrías hacer una, please? Me gustaría responderte más abiertamente en privado. Por eso te escribo todo esto por aquí para cuando pases a leer, y ojala que así sea, veas mi respuesta. Por favor envíame otro review para saber que anduviste por aquí. Sin mencionar que me pondrías a dar más brinquitos de la emoción. También para que me digas como estoy en el relato. ¿Qué cosas te llamaron más la atención y qué no? También qué te gustaría ver en futuros capítulos. Estoy dispuesta a escribir alguna escena que desees._

_Ahora sí, besos y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	7. La última ménade

****Capítulo [7]****

* * *

><p><em>Este 7mo capítulo ha sido inspirado a su vez en aquel episodio #4 durante la 2da temporada de la serie original. Titulado <em><strong>Las chicas sólo quieren divertirse <strong>_**(**__**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun)**__. Es uno de mis favs y uno de los que nunca olvido pese a que el papisongo de mi queridísimo y malvado dios Ares no se hizo de presencia. Aún así resultó ser un maravilloso episodio que acabó de atraer una gran masa más de publicidad a este TV show. Awwww como quisiera volver a esos time. :') Me da nostalgia. Y ahora más que estoy sentimental. Ufff creo que voy a llorar si es que no lo estoy haciendo ya internamente. ¡Jaja!_

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**La última ménade**

Regresar de una vez a la grande y arquitectónica Grecia a Ares nunca le pareció la cosa más anhelada después de su obsesionado amor por Xena y la edificación de su imperio con ésta. Deseo repetido una y otra vez mientras estuvo en el templo celta en la región de Panonia. Y hablando de tal zona indoeuropea de oscuras leyendas y relatos de sangre y muerte a través del tiempo, nos parece que la pareja de viajantes tuvo la oportunidad de creer en sus temerarios cuentos. Cuentos a los que nada más se les eran cambiados sus titulaciones. Porque la historia a fin de cuentas, venía siendo prácticamente la misma.

En no que conseguían unos nuevos corceles, puesto que con los que llegaron hasta el templo no dejaron rastro alguno de lo que les pudo suceder, Ares y Xena tuvieron que descender por la céltica tierra a puras pisadas de sus botas de cueros. Se podrá cuestionar el por qué simple y sencillamente el dios no hacía acto de su teletransportación. Lo que sucedía es que hasta un poderoso dios griego tenía sus momentos de agotamiento. Aunque fuesen por lapsos cortos y de minúscula gravedad. Siempre que se encontrara en su considerable nivel de poder y fortaleza, obviamente. Pues como bien Xena y muchos otros ya habían visto, los dioses llegaban a debilitarse y perder sus poderes. Nunca al grado de morir, claro debe estar. Eran seres inmortales. Por lo que nunca morían. Ah, más no indicaba que por eso podían dejar de existir, pues nada era eterno a excepción del tiempo. Y sí, como se ha entendido. Dejaban de existir tras la pérdida de su vital energía y sobre todo, tras el olvido de sus adoradores. Porque una parte de esa energía era obtenida de los rezos y devociones de cada mortal de la tierra de su origen. En este caso, Grecia.

Ares no era de esos que se desprendía de su orgullo tan fácilmente ni así se lo pidiera hasta la mujer que más amaba, la mortal que caminaba a su lado. Por eso le puso como excusa el querer que ésta se ejercitara por los caducifolios bosques del indoeuropeo territorio que iban atravesando. También que tuviera la oportunidad de estrenar su antigua y recién recuperada arma con alguna banda de ladrones que osara en atacarlos sin imaginarse quiénes realmente podrían llegar a ser. ¡Pero que considerado estaba siendo el dios de la guerra! Hasta hace poco estaba impacientado por acabar de salir de los muros de aquel arruinado templo, y de la tierra que le sostenía, y ahora resultaba que esa gran prisa que tenía por hacer sólo sabía él qué cosa, se acaba de disipar por la supuesta consideración hacia su obsesionada mortal. Mortal que no era ni mucho menos cualquiera, lo era Xena. Mujer con la más grande de las intuiciones que no se tragaba el más creíble cuento tan fácilmente. Mucho menos si este era narrado por el propio Ares.

―No tengo problemas en esperarte aquí, en no que te trasladas hasta el Olimpo y te recuperas de las maldiciones de ese detestable brujo del templo ―le paró en seco la guerrera al sugerirle tal cosa durante unos minutos de reposo que ambos tomaron en medio del bosque. Xena, que engullía las pocas reservas de alimento que le quedaban, unas almendras y ciruelas secas, observó como el dios se incomodaba con disimulo ante las heridas que lucía en su pecho. No es que fueran aberturas profundas de tipo mortal que expusieran la carne interna ni que tan poco provocaran la gran pérdida de sangre. Siendo esto lo descrito si el impacto lo hubiese recibido un mero mortal, pero Ares no lo era. Por lo que el daño se limitaba a una morada y algo caliente mancha. Una entre los pectorales alcanzando gran parte de éstos, y otras un tanto más pequeñas entre abdominales y costados. Siendo visibles anteriormente bajo la magullada y rasgada ropa afectada por todos los ataques del anciano druida junto con su mágico báculo de madera. Piezas que no eran otra cosa que un artificio adaptado a la forma corpórea de su divinidad que no tardaba en repararse igual a una herida que inmediatamente se sana tras un ataque. El problema radicaba en que esas manchas no lo hicieron igual. Y Xena las había logrado ver durante el ataque en el que Ares se le interpuso antes de que su imagen, al menos su destrozado atuendo superior, regresase a la normalidad.

―¿Qué? ―fingió duda el agotado de Ares quedándose sin habla después por no encontrar nada más que decir ante la mujer que tenía delante.

―Veo que sufriste daños por ese sacerdote. Al grado de que no puedes teletransportarse por la gran falta de energía. Sin mencionar que llevas más de tres horas sin apenas abrir la boca y mucho menos sin fastidiarme con tus idiotas comentarios. Observación que me lleva a concluir que realmente debes de estar bien mal como para que te limites a transitar como un simple humano y como para que hayas dejado de comportarte tan cretinamente como generalmente has de ser.

Ante sus palabras y azules ojos, Ares no encontraba como desmentir lo detectado por su preciada mortal. Siendo al fin y al cabo toda una mera verdad. Una prueba más de que no existía otro ser en cielo, tierra, mar y niveles subterráneos que le conociera como ella. Aunque tan poco se necesitaba tener el más grande de los dotes para percatarse de que el dios se encontraba herido por aquellos amplios moretones en su pecho. Pero si ser alguien cercano a su mente, corazón y espíritu como para presentir que éste a su vez se encontraba diferente.

―Tonterías, mujer. ¿El aire que inhalaste de aquella vasija se te subió al cerebro? Ya te dije que nada más quiero que vivas al máximo tus últimos días como mortal. Sé que cuando te haga mi reina extrañarás las aventuras y el peligro que provoca los asechos de la muerte ―intentó mantener su falsa el dios acercándose ante Xena y tomándola por la cintura. Ésta permitió que el acercamiento se intensificara cuando Ares fue aproximando su rostro al suyo. Al punto de rozar sus narices y luego sus labios. Sintiendo la respiración del otro.

―De no haberte interpuesto entre los ataques que aquel druida me lanzaba, yo no estaría aquí, Ares ―rompió el instante con sus palabras de lo que seguramente hubiese sido uno de esos apasionados besos que ya el dios andaba extrañando―. Sé que hasta Zeus se hubiese encomendado hace horas al venerado dios de la medicina, Asclepios. O sino a los mellizos de Apolo o Artemisa siendo éstos padre y tía de éste primero compartiendo entre sus dotes el mismo don de sanación. Para que así le restaurara su cuerpo de esas heridas.

―¡Pero yo no soy como mi padre ni como ningún otro dios que conozcas o dejes de conocer! ―se ofendió el orgulloso de Ares ante la sugerencia de que acudiera a su verdadero mundo, el Olimpo, por un pasajero malestar dejado por un simple mortal―. Ni aunque estuviera al borde de la desaparición acudiría ante la ayuda de ese medio sobrino y medios hermanos míos que has mencionado. ¿Cómo crees que les daría el gusto de tener que atenderme bajo los dones de sus manos?

―Creo que exageras. ¡Y tan poco tienes que gritarme! ¡Si te molesta que se preocupen por ti pues entonces no andes por ahí brindando ayuda para que no se sientan en deuda contigo o al menos sientan lo que padeces! ―vociferó a todo pulmón Xena que en aquella ocasión, no pudo soportar el orgullo de su dios ni que éste cogiera con ella los problemas que durante toda su existencia con su divina familia ha tenido.

Tomando su espada enterrada en la hojarasca, Xena la guardó en su funda y de paso en su cinturón. Acompañando a su recuperado Chakram y dando muestra de emprender su marcha, con o sin su dios a sus espaldas. Entre largas y tronantes zancadas avanzó unos cuantos pasos pero antes de llegar al minuto, ya tenía un dios a su frente que al parecer al menos si tenía fuerzas para teletransportarse a cortas distancias.

―Escuché mal princesa mía, ¿o acaso acabas de declarar que te preocupas por mí? ―le aseveró al sujetarla por segunda vez por su cintura y repetir aquel acercamiento anterior―. Se me hace posible que así sea, pues no encontrarías a ningún otro que te haga sentir lo que yo te provoco. ―Y con esto, le lamió todo su cuello obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de impedir el contacto. Por más que su cuerpo tal vez le pidiese que le aceptase, su mente junto con su enfado le decían que le rechazara. Negativa que se veía cada vez más lejos cuando tenía a un dios como Ares besando, succionando y hasta mordisqueando todo cuanto fragmento de piel podía alcanzar con su boca. Provocando descargas en su cuerpo y el entrecerrar de sus ojos―. Lo que realmente podría llegar a matarme, algo que hasta ese momento sería completamente imposible, es que te sintieras en deuda conmigo y hasta te apenases por lo que me pudiese llegar a pasar ―le despertó de su placentero estado con estas últimas y ególatras palabras.

Como respuesta ante tan engreído comportamiento, Xena se separó del dios de la seducción propinándole un fuerte golpetazo en su mandíbula. Mandándole la cabeza hacia atrás en esta ocasión a él. Un acto parecido al llevado a cabo aquella vez en el comedor. Como bien que lo recordaba, esta vez no daría la espalda. Su dios podía amarla como decía o demostraba, pero no por eso contenía su furia ni medía sus fuerzas. Así que le encaró a distancia dispuesta a defenderse ofensivamente ante el menor movimiento. Espera que nunca llegó. Para su asombro, Ares no reaccionó como la vez anterior. Sino que mostró una de sus retorcidas sonrisas mientras se manoseaba su golpeada mandíbula que no le decía otra cosa más que había hablado de más.

―Con esto me acabas de dar tu inquebrantable afirmación de que he acertado en lo que creía ―enunció más que complacido―. Lo cual me resulta sumamente interesante ya que se me ocurren muchas y deleitantes formas en las cuales podrías pagarme. Tu boca podría ser más sabia lamiendo que hablando. ¿Sabías? Y lo mejor de todo es que estarías dispuesta a dármela gratis nuevamente con tal de que los ánimos se me subieran, por eso de si algo malo me llegase a pasar.

Xena no tenía que darle vueltas a las palabras del cínico de Ares como para entender a lo que se referían. Furiosa por saberlo, se encaminó con profunda seriedad ante el dios y antes de que éste se imaginara lo que le pudiese decir, un segundo golpe impactó en su rostro. Una cachetada resonó entre el eco del bosque espantando a un búho que entre alguna rama dormitaba en lo que de día quedaba. Ante su respuesta, Xena pensó que lo más probable es que ésta vez no se salvaría de unos buenos golpetazos por parte del encolerizado dios. Golpes que no aceptaría y de los que se defendería, pero si a los que siempre se arriesgaría con tal mantener en lo alto todo su orgullo. Si había algo en lo que se asemejaba a Ares, lo era en ese aspecto hasta llegar a hacerle la competencia.

Ares obviamente no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Nada más que al parecer ahora era a él el que le tocaba sorprender a su mortal amante. Pasmando la cara y el cuerpo de ésta con un fiero y frenético beso que quién lo viera, juraría que su meta era el devorarle hasta la garganta. Más si escuchaba los gemidos de asfixia que brotaban de la apenas visible boca de la aprisionada de Xena. La cual se defendía con puñetazos contra su fornido pecho. Y éste pese a que por esta vez le dolían por su herida, por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella. Aprisionándola prontamente contra el tronco de un árbol cercano y asegurándose que su espalda se impactara fuertemente en la dura madera como venganza. Si Ares no paraba, Xena pronto sucumbiría ante un desmayo por la falta de aire. Estando consciente de eso, se separó de ella pero no sin antes clavar sus dientes entre el labio inferior de ésta. Provocándole un sangrado que gustosamente lamió y chupó hasta que ni una roja gota más pudo salir. Quedando solamente una hinchazón como efecto de lo causado.

Con ojos de espanto, Xena se le quedó mirando a su apresador en la espera de lo que se le pudiera ocurrir después de aquello. Tal vez al dios si le surcaban nuevas ideas por su mente. Pero debido a la nueva presencia que se les presentó a ambos, éste tuvo que dejarlas para más tarde. Pues unas pisadas sobre la seca hojarasca les hizo voltear las miradas a la inentendible pareja.

―Algo me decía que ese sutil y leve aroma a sangre que flotaba en el aire ya lo había olfateado antes. Sin embargo, el haber sabido que pertenecía a una de mis más grandes enemigas, creo que me hubiese apurado un poco más ―anunció una fémina pero fría y algo cantarina voz perteneciente a la recién aparecida presencia. Un blanquecino ser de brillantes ojos amarillos se mostró al descubrirse de la negra y mugrienta capucha con la que se ocultaba. Haciendo que una larga e igual negra y desaliñada cabellera se derramara por toda su espalda. Una criatura que pese a que era hermosa, no tenía pinta de haber llevado una buena vida en los últimos años. Su blanca piel cargaba consigo la suciedad adherida de una larga estadía a la intemperie. Hasta en su cabello se veían una que otra hoja seca enredada. La deteriorada ropa hecha jirones bajo la capucha, y los descalzados pies también dejaban mucho que decir. Sí, aquella extraña mujer de joven apariencia no pisaba un pueblo o una ciudad desde hacía años.

―¿Quién diablos eres tú, pedazo de escoria? ―le escupió con toda la repugnancia posible un Ares que no le simpatizaban para nada los inoportunos que interrumpían sus mejores momentos.

―Oh, dios. Cuando drene tu divina sangre y la de esa maldita mujer con la que te relacionas, creedme que dejaré de ser la escoria que afirmas.

―Ni en tus mejores sueños lograrás lo que dices ―salió en defensa una Xena que rápido blandía su espada en dirección hacia la nueva presencia.

―Eso es otra cosa que obtendré cuando te de muerte en especial a ti, maldita traidora ―indicó entre dientes la pálida mujer―. Mis sueños, mi descanso.

―¿Qué dices?

―Lo que escuchaste. Siempre me decía que algún día volvería a ver tu cara por más muerta que dijeran que estuvieses. Y me prometí a mi misma que te dejaría completamente vacía. Drenando hasta tú última gota de sangre y haciéndote pagar lo que nos hiciste.

―Mira, cadáver viviente. Márchate que ya sé lo que eres y no me agrada tenerte más a mi frente ―irrumpió Ares que no tenía planeado demorar su ya de por si retrasado viaje por una criatura recién salida de la nada con sed de venganza. Como bien acababa de decir, tras un escrutinio con la mirada, reconocía la clase de ser que era. Y no le agradaba en lo absoluto―. No sé qué problemita o mal entendido hayas tenido con ella ―habló al señalar a Xena―. Solo sé que a mí no me causa el más pequeño interés. Así que te lo diré lo más claro posible, lárgate y vive, o estorba en nuestro paso y extínguete.

Ante la amenaza del dios que tenía delante, la extraña mujer no hizo otra cosa que echarse a reír a profundas carcajadas que retumbaron en cada rincón del bosque. Producían tanto eco, que daban la impresión de que provenían de varios seres y no de uno solo como ella. Xena no pudo evitar mirar hacia varios lados para asegurarse de que nada más se trataban de aquella criatura solamente y no de una masa de semejantes a ésta.

―¿Ajá? ―articuló esta vez con seca voz al interrumpir sus carcajadas y volver aquella fiera mirada a su rostro―. No creo que estés en condiciones de realizar amenazas ―le dictó a Ares―. No soy tan estúpida como para acercarme a un dios así no más porque lo vi de vagante por este bosque. A menos, claro, que ese dios se encuentre… agotado y sin energías ―explicó lamiéndose los secos y agrietados labios―. Esa mancha que tienes en el pecho lo dice todo. Me parece que son responsables del olor a muerte que detecté en el antiguo templo celta no muy lejos de aquí. Solo un druida como el que ahí habitaba podría dejar semejante daño en una divinidad como tú, dios griego. Por algo me encuentro deambulando sola durante estos últimos cincuenta años. La poca compañía que me quedaba y que sobrevivió a esa desgraciada mortal que te acompaña, fue exterminada por ese maldito druida que nos llamaba siempre vampiros. Qué ridiculez y que ofensa. He llegado a conocer a criaturas como esa y no se comparan con nosotras. Primero porque solo existimos si somos mujeres y segundo, porque el sol jamás nos hace daño ―explicaba la mujer―. Fue un error que las pocas que quedaban de mi clan viniéramos a refugiarnos a estas tierras internas luego de que la prodigiosa XENA, destruyera a varias de mis hermanas y nos dejara sin la protección de mi señor ―relató.

―Tú historia personal tan poco es de mi incumbencia ―le salió el dios de la guerra que no tenía el menor interés por seguir escuchándole―. Y no te confundas, muerta andante, porque puedo demostrarte cuando menos te lo esperes que no estoy tan débil como piensas ―intentó intimidar y hacer cambiar de opinión sin jamás perder fe en su sentido de persuasión―. Y puedo devolver a la tierra a un asqueroso cuerpo sin vida como el tuyo.

―¡Wao! Mirad como tiemblo del miedo ―se burló la advertida.

―Ya te lo dije, haré que te acabes de pudrir sino te largas ahora mismo, pestilencia.

―¡Diantres, tantos insultos hacia alguien como yo y ver a la que llevas por acompañante! ¿No que se supone que debe de estar muerta? ―cuestionó―. En verdad que no me explico cómo es que ha vuelto a la vida después de haber renunciado al don y regalo que una vez se le otorgó por parte de mis hermanas e hijas de mi señor. Sería como único que aun pudieses estar viva, maldita mal agradecida ―le estrujó la señalada de Xena que emitió:

―Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hablas, aberración. Nada más tengo consiente que tu presencia me asquea.

Con ese último insulto, la criatura entrecerró los ojos con furia y mostró sus garras.

―¡Vasta de charla, porque hoy moriraaaaaaaaaaas! ―gritó ésta abalanzándose sobre la sentenciada.

Como era de esperarse, antes de que la vengativa criatura lograra sacudirle un solo cabello con su celaje a Xena, ya Ares la había impactado con uno de sus brazos y lanzado a varios metros detrás de unos arbustos en una parte oscura del bosque. Condición que favoreció a la criatura en no que se dispuso a intentar su próximo ataque.

―¿Pero qué rayos quiere esa cosa conmigo? ―preguntó una Xena que por nada bajaba la guardia por si la referida se abalanzaba nuevamente hacia ella desde lo alto de los árboles.

―Si no lo sabes tú, menos yo ―le contesta Ares que le imitaba―. No estuve contigo toda tu vida, ¿sabes? Después de conocerte fueron más veces las que me abandonaste y te distanciaste de mí que las que yo lo hice contigo.

―¿Al menos podrías saber lo que es? Creo que sin conocerla me causa antipatía.

En no que Ares se debatía entre si decirle o no, la amenazante criatura salió del lugar menos esperado, de la tierra. Ya la pareja iba sintiendo que por el suelo andaba algo raro. Sintiéndose a su vez una especie de temblor y erupción. Hasta que algo brotó en las cercanía de sus pies, en medio de ambos. Dirigiéndose específicamente hacia Xena y obteniendo su cometido. La terrorífica criatura se lanzó sobre ésta y ahora la contenía bajo su cuerpo. Xena luchaba contra ella pero su fuerza no era la de una mujer normal. Sino la de al menos unos cinco hombres. Y a esto, por más guerrera que fuese, no iba a poder con ello. Suerte a que Ares le acompañaba en esos momentos y la pudo librar de la fiera que tenía sobre sí y que no mostraba querer otra cosa que clavarle unos largos colmillos en su cuello.

Para el pesar de la criatura, Ares la separó de su presa tirándola rudamente de sus largos cabellos, levantándola en el aire y luego terminar de sujetarla con su otra mano por el cuello. A tiempo que la que dejaba en libertad la ocupaba de nuevo con su espada. Espada que usó para atravesarle en el vientre. Causando un alarido de dolor por parte de la herida. El chillido que propició provocaba dentera escucharlo. Y los movimientos incontrolables de sus extremidades le daban el aspecto de un insecto en agonía.

―Te dije que te largaras o te morirías, miserable pestilencia ―le recordó Ares que se encontraba entre la ira y el gozo de ver morir a alguien que se atrevió a estorbarle su paso.

Por un par de segundos más la criatura continuó con su convulsión corporal hasta que llegó el momento en el que se quedó estática dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. En dirección hacia Xena. Ares entonces comenzó a reírse por lo fácil que le había resultado acabar con la mugre que ahora colgaba de sus manos. En cambio, Xena no dejaba de mirar el colgante cuerpo. Algo le decía que aquello no había acabado y no se equivocó. Porque antes de que Ares diera por finalizadas sus carcajadas de falsa victoria, la blanquecina pero endemoniada criatura abrió grandemente las orbes de sus ojos y sin moverse aun y le sonrió macabramente a una estupefacta de Xena.

―¡Aún sigue con vida!

Xena no tuvo que terminar sus palabras para que Ares se percatara del hecho una vez recibido por parte de la criatura una poderosa patada justamente en su adolorido pecho. El dios no pudo ocultar por medio de un ahora doloroso quejido de su parte lo mucho que le afectó el impacto y tomando ventaja de ello, la criatura no esperó más para repetir su ataque contra Xena. Quién ahora no se dejaría tomar por desprevenida y actuando lo más deprisa posible, enfrentó a la fiera que corría a su frente. No tenía que haberse batallado con éste ser por mucho tiempo como para conocer sus más efectuados impulsos de ataques. Por lo que resultándole predecible lo que iba a hacer, en vez de blandir su espada hacia su frente, Xena lo hizo hacia arriba. Acertando en lo imaginado. En que la criatura al lanzarse sobre ésta con un alto salto como típicamente estaba dejando ver, terminara clavada en el filo de la hoja de su espada. Y esta vez en el centro de su corazón. Produciendo un segundo grito más sonoro y rechinante que el anterior.

―Una vez que beben la sangre de Dioniso se vuelven inmortales ―explicó Ares―. De nada servirá herirlas con armas. Sólo existen dos cosas que les otorgan muerte segura.

―Pues veamos cuan cierto es el mito si esta vez le cortamos la cabeza.

Tirada en el suelo, y con las mismas convulsiones anteriores, la criatura trataba de sobreponerse pero una pesada bota en medio de su burbujeante y desangrado pecho se lo impidió. Xena esperaba que tras herirle en su corazón la criatura sucumbiera gravemente para tener toda libertad de decapitarle. Mas cuando dos fuertes manos le levantaron el peso de su pierna, se arrepintió de no haber sido más rápida.

―Ninguna de sus estúpidas armas puede darme muerte ―siseó la agredida con buches de sangre derramándosele por su boca―. Sin embargo, hay infinitas formas de matar a una mortal como tú, mi detestable Xena.

―Y ante todas no lograrás ninguna ―salió en defensa Ares cuando la amenazante criatura planeaba volver a atacar a su amada―. No eres más que un asqueroso cuerpo con el alma vendida ―describía la deidad al enterrarle su espada esta vez por la espalda y elevarla en el aire en esa misma posición para evitar que se le zafase o le pateara como minutos atrás sucedió.

―¿Cadáver viviente? ¿Muerta andante? ¿Cuerpo sin vida? Y ahora… ¿Alma vendida? ―cuestionaba una Xena que no entendía para nada las palabras de Ares―. ¿Me podrías decir de una vez lo que es ésta cosa y por qué te refieres así hacia ella? Digo, si está tan muerta como dices, ¿entonces cómo demonios la matamos?

―Enciente una fogata ―ordenó Ares que hacía de su escasa reserva de fuerza para mantener retenida aquel endemoniado ser que no paraba de retorcerse en los aires.

―¿Una fogata? ―se extrañó la guerrera transmitiendo una cara de duda por lo pedido. Para nada le cruzó por la mente que con fuego le darían muerte a aquel ser.

―Sí, una fogata, mujer. ¡Fuego! Quiero mucho fuego para destruir a ésta cosa que no para de moverse ―bramó con los niveles de paciencia iguales a los de sus fuerzas, relativamente escasos en comparación con su habitual potencial.

Con aquel grito y explicación, Xena se sintió la más estúpidas de las mujeres por lo que corrió rápido a hacer un montículo de hojas y ramas. El problema era encender el fuego. Por lo general Ares lo hacía con sus poderes pero ahora él…

―Eh, ¿podrías… ―atinó inquisitivamente la guerrera sin llegar a finalizar lo que seguramente iba a ser una petición.

―Me parece que claramente puedes ver que tengo las manos ocupadas, Xena. Además, como que ya te percataste también de que no tengo la suficiente energía ni como para provocar una chispa. Por mi padre Zeus, ¿acaso los enigmas en aquel jodido templo te desgastaron las neuronas? ¡Enciende un fuego de una buena y maldita vez!

En otros momentos y circunstancias, Xena le hubiese transmitido una buena contestación ante lo gritado por Ares. Pero en esta ocasión, sabía que tenía toda la razón. Que se estaba comportando algo torpe por no deducir lo obvio.

Sin perder más tiempo y tomando las primeras secas rocas que sus manos palparon entre la tierra, Xena pasó a impactarlas y flotarlas velozmente con la esperanza de que pronto produjeran la más pequeña pero efectiva chispa. Así llegaron a pasar los tres minutos sin tener éxito y ya Ares se encontraba con sus ojos en blancos por la poca eficacia que mostraba su amada. Sí, aquel retraso lo tenía con el peor de los humores.

―¿Piensas echar canas ahí? ―le ajoró de mala gana.

―¡No me presiones!

«¿Qué no te presione?», protestó Ares en su interior. Haciendo una mueca de fastidio. «Pues entonces encárgate de sujetar a la endemoniada fiera tú», pensó en su adentros sin llegar a decírselo pues seguro que ella no podría. Pero si se seguía demorando, pronto él tan poco podría con la criatura y en menos de un pestañear se le escaparía. La herida que el atravieso de su espada mantenía como que luchaba por cerrarse al igual que lo había hecho las primeras dos de su vientre y su corazón.

―Vamos, vamos, enciéndete ―pedía con desesperación la guerrera mientras al dios se le ocurría golpear la cabeza de la criatura contra la suya propia y luego contra el tronco de un árbol para ver si dejaba de retorcerse.

―¡¿Ya acabaste?!

―Arggggggggggg ¡NO ME MATARÁN! ¡NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA VENGARME! ¡OH, SÍ!

―Tú cállate mientras te mueres, aberración ―se desquitaba Ares golpeándola con más fuerzas ahora contra el suelo y tirándosele encima para aplastarle con su cuerpo e impedir que se le escapase.

Mientras tanto, a pocas distancia Xena ya no encontraba de qué forma pedir al fuego que se dejara ver entre el cúmulo de hojas y ramas que preparó para él. No supo hasta que recordó la persona de Prometeo, el titán venerado por los hombres en la tierra por haberles regalado el elemento del fuego junto con el don de la sanación.

―Prometeo, tú que a diferencia de los dioses y el resto de los titanes te sacrificaste por los hombres mereciendo de éstos una verdadera y agradecida adoración, si me escuchas, por favor, bríndame el fuego que imploro.

Culminada su oración, entre el montículo de hojarascas y ramas se hizo la aparición de unas llamas que fueron creciendo más y más. Exigiendo a su vez más materia que consumir. Con ojos perdidos, X ena se quedó estática por unos segundos sin creerse que su simple rezo tuviera tan rápido efecto. Ese fuego no había brotado de las rocas que impactaba. Había nacido entre las hojarascas y ante su vista.

―Hasta que al fin acabas ―le sacó de su asombro un impaciente de Ares que se aproximaba hasta el nacido fuego a tiempo que tiraba de los cabellos a la criatura que entre tantos y tantos golpes, ya apenas se movía como antes―. Ahora alimenta las llamas en no que le brindamos el platillo predilecto.

Xena buscó más ramas y hojas hasta que la pequeña fogata pasó a tomar el aspecto de una hoguera.

―¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡Apártenme de las llamas! ¡De las llamas no!

―Ah, ¿te asustas? Bueno saberlo porque así tu muerte resultará más divertida. Pero siéntete afortunada de que primero te picaremos la cabeza para que no te escapes cuando te arrojemos.

―¿Seguro que con esto ahora se muere? ―dudó Xena que después de lo visto, ya no se asombraría por nada más en aquella criatura. O eso creía.

―Decapítala y luego veremos.

―¡Ahahaha! Nunca mi señor y dios Baco debió de antojarse de ti ―se quejaba la criatura instantes antes de su muerte―. Argggg pero mucho menos debió pedirnos que transformáramos a esa chiquilla que contigo andaba. Por el aprecio que le tenías es que llegaste hasta nuestra morada, mataste a unas de mis hermanas y le distes el mismo fin a mi señor dejándote convertir en una de nosotras por esa misma chiquilla que acabábamos de transformar ―narró la criatura.

―¿Chiquilla? ¿De qué niña me hablas?

―No era una niña en sí, sino una…

Ares no le permitió proseguir porque no le simpatizaba para nada la descripción próxima a dar por la mugre que mantenía contra el piso. Silenciándola con un golpe en su mandíbula.

―¡¿Qué esperas para cortarle el cuello?! Podría escapárseme de las manos, Xena ―previno preocupándole más lo que pudiese llegar a decir la criatura que apresaba que lo que llegase a hacer.

―Si tan solo hubiese bebido la sangre de mi señor, se hubiese transformado en una de nosotras permanentemente y no la pudieras a ver recuperado ―prosiguió en su narrativa el blanquecino ser gracias a que Xena no atacaba aún la orden del dios―. Y mucho menos ella hubiese podido obedecerte cuando le pediste que te mordiera para obtener la maldición y lanzársela a nuestro señor. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que llegaron a nuestras vidas! ¡Y maldita sea la hora en la que mi señor me liberó a mí y a unas pocas de mis hermanas con un segundo sorbo de su sangre! Si no hubiese muerto con él! ¡Ah, maldita sea!

―Estúpida, Baco o Dioniso nunca murió. Es un dios y hasta el día de hoy sigue más vivo que tú. Sólo las abandonó asustado por la mujer que tienes delante. ¡Perfecta imbécil! ―le restregó la verdad en la cara un enfadado Ares que en vez de impedir que en medios de insultos que se continuara brindando información, acababa de hacer todo lo contrario proporcionando una propia de su boca.

―Por lo visto conoces sobre esta historia, Ares ―le pilló Xena causando que éste tragara hondo en medio de su error. Si algo no le apetecía ni ahora ni nunca, es que Xena le invadiera con preguntas en cuyas contestaciones se encontrara la viva imagen de cierta rubia parlanchina como según le clasificaba a la innombrable barda―. Tal vez puedas abundar en lo que dice ella. ¿Cómo a quién se refiere por ejemplo? ¿De qué chiquilla habla? ¿A caso es la misma a la que se refería la sacerdotisa del templo? ¿La misma en la que en ocasiones hasta tú has mencionado como mocosa?

―¡Jajajaja! No me digas que no te acuerdas ―regresó al morboso dialogo la que pronto ardería en las llamas―. La grandiosa y renombrada Xena no recuerda sucesos de su pasado. ¿Qué te sucedió querida, al resucitar de entre los muertos se te borró la memoria? ¿Eh?

―¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!

―Y yo quiero que hable, Ares. ¿Por qué no quieres que prosiga? ¿No ves que podría ayudar a recordar lo que aun no acabo dar en mi mente?

―¡Jajajaja! Si que estás jodida, mortal. Que mal te va. Porque yo al menos seré un cuerpo sin alma pero tú que ambos tienes, lastimeramente te falta la memoria. Y eso es igual a no tener nada. ¡AHAHAHA!

―¡Ya me cansé de esto! ―expresó Ares que con la propia espada que mantenía clavada al suelo por la espalda a la criatura, se planeaba decapitarle él mismo. Lo que no se esperó, es que ésta sacara fuerzas de donde sólo el mundo de las oscuras criaturas podría llegar a saber, y se le escapara en sus propias narices.

―¡Dije que no me matarían con sus simples armas! ―salió diciendo a toda carrera el endemoniado ser de regreso hacia el oscuro bosque dejando a una Xena preocupada y a un más endiablado Ares.

―¡TE DIJE QUE LA DECAPITARAS! ¡MALDITA SEA, CUANDO TE DIGA QUE HAGAS ALGO, HAZLO! ―rugió el dios que sin medir sus fuerzas tomaba por los antebrazos a Xena y la hamaqueaba frenéticamente.

―¡SUELTAME Y NO ME GRITES!

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Ares se separó de la mujer que amaba para no hacerle más daño y menos descargar su ira contra ella. Respiró profundo, pero siempre manteniendo la alerta por si el demente ser se les lanzaba de nuevo.

―Espérame aquí que iré tras ella y la traeré con su cabeza rodando por el piso como hace rato debía de estar.

―Pero yo…

―Tú sólo mantente alerta y si se aparece, pega un grito y procura que no te muerda. De hacerlo, como bien escuchaste, te convertirás en una de ellas, en una ménade. Féminas criaturas sedientas de sangre y en ocasiones de carne. Sirvientas y esclavas de Baco encargadas de dirigir sus banquetes y ceremonias en el interior de los bosque en donde atraen jóvenes mujeres para depararles el mismo fin de lacayas. Si llegas a tener el mismo fin, Baco lo sabrá desde su trono o en medio de la orgía que esté llevando a cabo. Y estoy seguro de que no le importará que hayan pasado más de cien años porque el interés por ti sigue siendo el mismo. No creas que toda tu vida he sido el único dios que se ha arrastrado por la tierra con tal de tenerte. Y apostaría mi divinidad entera que ha tenido que ver en el ataque de ésta última lacaya suya para hacerse contigo y vengarse al mismo tiempo. Detectándote a través de ella. Una pobre desgraciada que no tiene ni la menor idea de que su querido señor la está usando así se ponga su "vida" de por medio.

―Comprendo. Esta ménade es lo que comúnmente denominaban como bacantes en los bacanales o fiestas de puro vino en honor a Baco.

―Así es.

―Mujeres que le entregan su alma en vida y a partir de ahí no son más que unos cuerpos andantes sometidas a su voluntad. Como unos cadáveres vivientes como has dicho. Ha de ser por eso que…

―¿Qué?

―Las dríades de bosques, las ninfas de los árboles ―respondió con sus ojos hacia el ocaso como si algo le hubiese surgido en la memoria―. Yo, yo una vez… No sé bien… Pero algo me dice que una vez utilicé un hueso de estas ninfas para defenderme de unas ménades. Tal vez sea un suceso de esa historia que cuenta la criatura y…

―Lo más seguro. Las ninfas de bosques son pura vitalidad. Lo opuestos a las ménades cuya alma entregan a Dioniso. Por eso son enemigas de éstas, porque su organismo le es completamente venenoso. Una de las formas que indiqué sobre la manera de acabar con esta aberración hace un momento. Pero como no hay una dríade que por casualidad también aparezca por aquí, es con el fuego lo único que nos queda para destruirle.

En un intento de recordar más sobre ese hecho del pasado en el que ella se veía partícipe, y encajar todo lo que ahora Ares le acababa de decir, Xena se quedó allí parada y en silencio. Tomando esto por una perfecta comprensión de su orden, Ares se hundió en la espesura del bosque. Siempre teniendo en mente el de no alejarse del punto en el que se encontraba su amada por si las leguas a ésta se le ocurría hacer todo lo contrario a lo dicho y se terminaba exponiendo ante la clasificada ménade.

No pasaron unos ocho minutos cuando Xena recibió una nueva orden por parte de su dios. La cual decía:

―Xena… ¡CORREEEEEEEEEEEEE!

La nombrada se mantuvo por un intervalo de segundos con la vista en la dirección de dónde provino el grito de su dios. Entre el hacer lo mandado o detenerse a ver el por qué de salir huyendo. Testadura como en su primera vida, optó por lo segundo. Desperdiciando unos buenos diez segundos después del aviso que le hubiesen garantizado ventaja de escape.

―¡TE HE DICHO QUE CORRAAAAAAAS!

Por los siguientes gritos de _no podré detenerla más_ por parte de Ares, se entendía que el "buen" dios se encontraba batallándose con la ménade en lo oscuro del bosque. Cuando ésta se reapareció ante Xena brincando desde lo alto de las ramas, se entendió también que Ares no bromeaba en lo que decía. La criatura había adquirido más fortaleza ahora. Luciendo más como una verdadera bestia, con largas y negras garras y una boca cuya mandíbula se abría más de lo normal mostrando numerosos y afilados colmillos amarillos en su interior.

El momento de curiosidad de Xena fue llenado hasta el tope con esta nueva forma. Decidiéndose a echar carrera al fin. Del claro del bosque en el que estaba, terminó entrando en la profundidad oscura de éste que se alimentaba cada vez más con la puesta del sol en aquella tarde que nada prodigiosa les resultaba a ningún viajante que tuviese la mala suerte de toparse con una ménade en su camino como la que justamente ahora perseguía a la guerrera de Xena.

«¿Y ahora qué diablos le ha sucedido a ésta condenada chupa sangre que luce más fuerte y fiera?», se preguntó en su mente sin dejar de correr por cuanto espacio abierto se le presentaba en el bosque. Cosa que no podía seguir haciendo porque podría perderse en el mismo. Aunque, se trataba de Xena, una mujer que toda su vida la pasó de nómada. Viajando del norte al sur y del este al oeste. Lo más seguro es que encontraría el camino de vuelta. Y así fue. Se fijó claramente en la puesta del sol. Ese astro que salía por el este y se ocultaba por el oeste. Y ella, que vio sus últimos rayos coloreando las ramas de un árbol a su izquierda, cambió de rumbo y comenzó a correr a su derecha en vez de a su frente en donde el norte se encontraba. De plano que había llegado corriendo desde el sur. Entendiendo que acababa de dar menuda vuelta por todo el bosque. Pues bien claro tenía en mente la dirección que había tomado Ares, la más oscura del bosque. La que ya rayos del sol no recibía desde hacía una buena hora. ¿Conclusión? Ese era el este, la dirección en la que esperaba encontrarlo.

―¡No te escaparás de mí!―siseaba con voz seca la ménade a sus espaldas.

Xena nunca imaginó que sus piernas podían llegar a ser tan rápidas. Pero ya se estaba cansando. Por lo que no podía continuar así por los siguientes minutos.

―Tu sangre me pertenece, con ella me vengaré y terminaré de fortalecer mi cuerpo.

«¿Terminar de fortalecer su cuerpo? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?», sumó más preguntas en su interior mientras seguía corriendo. Se entendía que dijera y comenzaré a fortalecer mi cuerpo, o fortaleceré mi cuerpo. ¿Pero terminar de fortalecerlo? Eso sólo caería si ya había comenzado a vitalizarlo. Y como su manera era absorbiendo la sangre de sus víctimas… Pues tendría que haber bebido de alguien ya para haber dado un comienzo. «¿Pero de quién?», se preguntó una vez más en su mente. Allí sólo estaba ella a la que aun y agraciadamente aun no mordía y…

―Ares ―terminó de pensar en voz alta mientras también pensó en todo lo dicho. Temiendo que sus sospechas fuesen reales. Preparándose para lo peor. Encontrar a su débil y obsesionado dios, con los ojos cristalizados, sin una gota de su divina sangre en sus venas. Con nada más que un cuerpo sólido y petrificado como el mismo mármol. Un espanto le corrió de pies a cabezas. Su corazón palpitaba velozmente por el exceso de adrenalina y temor. Deteniéndose por un momento y subiéndosele hasta la boca cuando algo a sus espaldas la jaló de un brazo y rápidamente le privó de un grito al taparle dicha cavidad. Llevándola consigo tras el tronco de un árbol. Comenzó a forcejear por intentar escaparse de lo que más temía, de una destinada mordedura en su cuello. Terminando completamente imposibilitada cuando su recostado cuerpo fue levantado del suelo no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que patalear en el aire igual que como lo hizo la frenética criatura de la ménade.

―Shshshshsh, tranquila, soy yo. ¡Tranquila!―le escuchó decir a su captor.

―¿Ares? ―resopló con alivio, más que preguntar, en cuanto éste le quitó la mano de la boca, ganando por ello que se la volviera a colocar.

―Silencio, querida. Que está allí ―pedía entre susurros el dios. Pero Xena estaba demasiado angustiada por lo que podía haberle sucedido como para entender y recordar el significado de la palabra _silencio_―. ¡Ares, te mordió! ―se espantó al verle una gran marca de colmillos en su antebrazo izquierdo―. ¿Te mordió, cierto?

―No es nada―susurró entre sílabas y con los ojos en blancos como ya estaba acostumbrando a poner cuando daba sin remedio a su querida amante.

―¿Por eso es que está así de fuerte, porque bebió tu sangre? ―inquirió en voz baja la guerrera provocando que ahora sí Ares casi le aplastara la boca con su mano para que no hablara más―. ¿Pero cómo pudo? No que los dioses no revelan su sangre a cualquiera y…

―Quédate quieta.

La ménade se apareció a unos vente pies de distancia de ambos. Buscándolos, olisqueando el aire y agudizando el oído ante el menor ruido. Con sus garras abiertas y preparadas para blandirlas ante los primero que se moviera. Ni hablar de sus colmillos. De los que se escurría la peligrosa ponzoña que infectaba y transformaba a las mujeres que deseaba transformar. En definitiva se tenía que acabar con ella ya.

Ocultados tras el tronco y echando mirada de vez en cuando para ver los movimientos de la ménade, Ares fue bajando una de sus manos por el torso de Xena hasta llegar a sus caderas. Una vez allí husmeó en su cinturón a tiempo que una Xena aun con la boca una vez más tapada abría los ojos mal interpretando las intensiones de su dios.

―¿No crees que no es momento para… ―articuló Xena a medias quitándose la mano con enfado por medio de las suyas, obviamente, y enviándole una enfadada e igual confundida mirada.

Ignorándola, Ares le extrajo su Chakram del cinturón, lo que andaba buscando.

―Ten, es momento de que lo uses ―le cuchucheó a tiempo que ésta le negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

―Aun no sé ni cómo lanzarla― aseguró una vez Ares le descubrió su boca―. No estoy preparada.

―Xena nunca esperó estar preparada para actuar ―le hizo saber que no estaba para negativas.

―Mejor úsala tú ―se negaba una vez más a cogerla en sus manos.

―¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡Qué no ves que la tenemos…

Olvidándose de que no debía elevar su tono de voz, la cólera de Ares le traicionó revelándole por medio de su estruendo a la ménade la ubicación de éstos a su espaldas.

Un agudo y carrasposo chillido brotó de la garganta de aquel ser al descubrir a sus presas. Agachándose para tomar impulso del siguiente salto y abalanzada que le tenía planeado a los que veía como sus perfectos platillos. Ya no quedaba más tiempo. Ares tenía el Chakram en una de sus manos, o lo lanzaba él e impactaba en la ménade, o se quedaba ahí en espera de que ésta los atacara a los dos. Por nada del mundo aceptaría lo último. Lanzando el Chakram a los aires en dirección hacia el cuello de la ménade. Criatura que para su temporera fortuna, logró esquivar el filo del arma. Mostrando una amplia y terrorífica sonrisa por el fallo del dios. Lo que no se esperaba, es que esta arma regresaba a su punto de origen, sufriendo la pérdida de un brazo cuando esta venía de regreso. Expidiendo un chillido de dolor por el impacto.

―¡Maldición, fallé!

―¿Qué dices? Al menos le dejaste manca.

―Su cabeza era lo que quería ver rodando. No su mugriento brazo dando saltos ―protestó al recibir el Chakram y pasárselo a Xena con mala cara.

La ménade entre chillidos y chillidos trataba de recuperar su desprendido brazo. Miembro que aun no estaba perdido puesto de que se le podía volver unir a su cuerpo si así se permitía.

―Ah, no harás nada de eso ―le advirtió un Ares que con espada alzada no veía la hora, el minuto y el segundo de decapitar a ese ser que le asqueaba la vista.

A todo esto la ménade mostraba como prioridad recuperar su brazo que escapar del dios y salvar su vida. Brazo que Ares pateó justo cuando la criatura le dio alcance con las yemas de sus dedos.

―¿Para qué quieres un brazo si no vas a poder dirigirlo sin cabeza?―Y cuestionado esto, Ares atestó el filo de la hoja en dirección hacia la ménade. Con el objetivo de decapitarle al fin y llevar sus restos a la hoguera. Hoguera que por cierto, ya había comenzado a incendiar el bosque. Produciendo una humeada que se levantaba hacia el cielo contándole a los dioses del Olimpo lo que allí pasaba.

Cuando la ménade vio venir el filo de la espada contra su cuello, sus amarillos y brillantes ojos grabaron lo que serían sus últimos instantes de vida. Rendición que a Ares tomaba como la mejor parte de sus enfrentamientos. La pérdida de toda esperanza. Esperanza que aun se negaba a abandonar el ser de la ménade. Porque en no que aquella espada descendía hasta el cuello de ésta criatura, cortando el aire a su paso, un descontrol por parte de Ares le hizo cambiar de dirección. Impactando contra la hojarasca del suelo en vez de contra la ménade. ¿La causa? El brazo desprendido de la ménade reconocía la persona de Ares como una amenaza hacia el cuerpo al que pertenecía y entre arrastradas llegó a tomar una pierna del dios, tirando de ésta y provocándole una pérdida de posición.

―¡¿Qué maldición te dio de beber Baco a ti que no te acabas de rendir?! ―inquirió Ares al levantarse furiosamente del suelo con el deseo de acabar con su espada a aquella condena que ya le tenía carcomida su paciencia.

Con una sonrisa que se veía más como una mueca, la ménade saltó sobre el dorso de Ares en dirección hacia su presa principal, Xena. La guerrera acaba de ver todo aquello en cuestión de segundos. Y en cuestión de segundos, veía como ahora la diabólica criatura se dirigía hacia ella con unos largos y afilados colmillos que ya querían verse enterrados sobre la carne de su cuello. No tuvo que esperar a que Ares le gritase que corriera para poner a trabajar a sus fuertes piernas. Piernas que le vinieron a fallar antes de que cubriera los siete metros de distancia. Tropezando con una levantada raíz de sauce y cayendo de boca al suelo. Ignorando el dolor que le provocó el impacto, se volteó para encarar a su perseguidora. Viéndola con esa mueca de satisfacción al verla así de vulnerable. Bien, Ares estaba algo lejos como para ayudarla. Aun le faltaban casi el doble de distancia que ella había corrido. Y aunque ya estaba casi cerca, más cerca tenía a la ménade. Que acababa de saltar sobre ella. Entonces, hacer uso de su espada era lo mejor que podía hacer para defenderse. No obstante ya sabía que atravesarla nada de daño le causaba. Arriesgándose a que llegase a morderla. ¡O por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¿Qué usaba entonces? ¡¿Cómo no!?

―¡Toma estoooooo! ―gritó Xena al lanzarle el Chakram que tenía en sus manos y rodando de costado en caso de que a todo esto la ménade aun callera sobre ella y tuviera fuerzas para morderle.

El Chakram impactó contra la cadera de la criatura. Fallando en el blanco elegido por Xena. Su cuello, tal y como pedía Ares. Dios que al llegar a la escena, se tuvo que arrojar al piso para esquivar el arma lanzada que irónicamente venía en subida justo hacia su cabeza.

―¡Es a la ménade a la que tienes que matar, no a mí! ―se quejó el recién llegado que con espada en mano se ponía en pie para acabar con el trabajo de una vez. Siempre velando por la seguridad de Xena, aproximándose a su lado y apuntando los dos juntos hacia la criatura.

Ares se preparaba para recibir el ataque de la ménade. A diferencia, Xena buscaba con la mirada el lugar en donde había impactado su Chakram. Y lo encontró. El arma se encontraba a unos nueve pies de alto clavada en el tronco de un árbol de roble. Un poco alto pero no imposible de alcanzar.

―Mantente siempre tras mi espalda ―pidió el dios que ya entendía que aquel asunto se les estaba saliendo de las manos. Pero la ménade no permitiría que aquella divinidad la siguiera apartando de su presa principal. Por lo que no importaba que aquel dios le clavara de nuevo su espada o hasta le llegase a picar el otro brazo o así el mismo (recién unido cuando éste se arrastró y atacó a Ares en donde ella tuvo oportunidad de tomarlo).

La criatura sabía que lo único que tenía que cuidar de su cuerpo lo era su cabeza. Y no era porque moriría al ser decapitada. Más bien porque como en todo ser, perdería el dominio de su cuerpo. Quedando vulnerable y en manos de la pareja que eligió como sus enemigos. Así que conociendo cuál era el objetivo principal del dios, tendría cuidado de no exponer ese blanco débil ante sus manos. Sin embargo, ella también conocía un temporero punto débil en éste. La mancha sobre su pecho. Y fue justamente ahí en donde clavó sus garras cuando se enfrentó contra él. Dios que se confió al intentar darle en su garganta. Encontrándose con que la ménade acaba de sacrificar su brazo derecho, recibiendo en éste el impacto y cubriendo por lo tanto su cuello. A tiempo que con el recién unido izquierdo, le hería de aquella forma.

Ares cayó de rolillas al suelo. Murmurando una y mil maldiciones por el dolor que sentía. Ser un dios no te salvaba de todas. Ahí tenía el precio de sentir los placeres carnales. El dolor también les acompañaba.

―¡No! ―se apenaba una furiosa Xena por todo lo que estaba causando la ménade―. ¡Acaba y desaparécete de una vez maldita cosa! ―encaró a la criatura blandiendo su espada con amabas manos y con todas las fuerzas que sus miembros le eran capaz de brindar. La ménade, que también estaba cansada del juego de espadas de la pareja, esta vez ni se inmutó en esquivar el golpe. Ya sabía en donde impactaría, en su hombro. La desesperación de Xena provocó ese fallo. Y brindándole una sonrisa cortada por ello, la ménade se quedó mirando por un segundo la espada clavada en su carne y sin dejar de sonreírle a su rival, se la desprendió del cuerpo, arrebatándosela de las manos a la mortal y haciendo uso de ésta para volver a herir a un Ares que se ponía de pie para atacarle por la espalda.

―¡Maldita seas! ―le rugió Xena enviándole un puñetazo con toda la intensión de romperle la cara. Deseo que no se cumplió porque la ménade lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano. Y aprovechando los instantes de perplejidad de Xena, la ménade la pateó por su abdomen lanzándola por los aires y dejándola golpeada en el suelo. Antes de que Ares pudiese detenerla, la ménade corrió hasta la casi achocada de Xena.

―¡Va hacia ti, Xenaaaaa! ―le previno éste que por más que corría apenas podía rozar la negra capa de la ménade.

Xena, no quiso ni voltearse para comprobar que el aviso de Ares tenía razón de ser. Las pisadas de la criatura a unos cuantos pares de pies se lo decían todo. Sí, una vez más tenía que levantarse y correr. Pero entonces, cuando alzó la vista para elegir algún claro por el que se le facilitaran los pasos, vio su Chakram aun clavado en el roble en el que minuto atrás la había divisado. O era ahora, o nunca. Así que brotando ese gritó de guerrera típico de ella, corrió hacia el árbol cuando estuvo a un segundo de que la ménade le atrapase. Trepó a puros pasos y saltos por el tronco como si se tratase del mismo suelo que instantes atrás pisaba, y al alcanzar su Chakram, se dio la vuelta en el aire cayendo exactamente a diez pies de distancia a espaldas de la ménade. Ciertamente al lado de un Ares que si no fuera porque la conoció en su primera vida, no creía en el brinco que su amada mortal acaba de dar. Y sin dejar escapar ni un segundo más, Xena lanzó su Chakram ante una desprevenida ménade, que lo único que logró ver al voltearse, y encarar a la guerrera, fue un celaje entre plata y oro que se dirigía justamente a su cuello. Rasgándolo por completo hasta dejar de sostener y mantener su cabeza.

―Tú te lo buscaste ―gruñó la victoriosa de Xena antes de tomar la decapitada cabeza por su melena y arrojarla a las candentes llamas que se acercaban consumiendo los árboles y arbustos cercanos. Llamas que no conforme con tal parte desmembrada, se arrastraron hasta llegar al cuerpo que de un modo asqueante, Xena y Ares le dejaron allí a su suerte.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Como dije al principio, ese dicho episodio que tildaba al vampirismo y a lo oscuro de la noche captó mi total atención desde que comenzó a correr en el TV. Todavía recuerdo a mi padre criticando la música de fondo porque era en inglés y la trama del episodio se llevaba a cabo en la antigua Grecia en una época donde tal lengua inglesa aún no existía. Válgame que sí tenía razón, pero si nos vamos por eso, media madre de producción estaría mal tanto en la serie de Xena como en cualquier otra. Pero bueno, como decía, el episodio siempre estará entre mis favoritos. El makeup de las chicas, ufff brutal. La entremezcla gótica y mítica que dieron los productores fue súper wao para mí. Me dieron por dos áreas que me encanta. :D<em>

_Y vamos, respóndanme ahora ustedes. ¿Fue este episodio también uno de sus favoritos? De ser así, yo encantada de saber su opinión por un review. Lo mismo que la de este capítulo. Vamos, comenten. :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuestas<em> _a REVIEWS_**

_**~GilNar**_

_A ti, mi querida GilNar, que hasta el momento ha tenido la osadía de comentar en los pasados capítulos, espero que tras finalizar este 7mo, no desees matarme ni mal decirme mi madrecita que ahora se encuentra lo más feliz durmiendo sin imaginarse que después de tantos años, su hija aún sigue profundamente obsesionada con la gran Xena y toda su historia. ^-^' Lo digo porque te había comentado que este próximo capítulo, ósea éste, tendría una parte bien HOT, bien buena. Pues como habrás visto, si es que leíste claro, eso no se presentó por ningún lado. Aush, sorry en verdad. Es que la trama se me alargó sin__querer queriendo, de veritas de veritas. Y vi necesario hablar sobre esta escena pasada porque así Xena se va a ir preguntando con más frecuencia quién rayos es esa chiquilla de la que todos hablan. Pero ya dentro de poco comenzaré a hablar de ello o al menos dirigirle la trama a ese tramo. Lo anuncio también por si hay algún lector silencioso y anónimo por ahí. ;)_

_Mientras tanto, seguiré encantada de leer y hasta repasarme tus lindos reviews en los que claramente se ve que las dos compartimos el mismo modo de pensar respecto a esta grandiosa serie. ^-^' Y sí, creo que las dos estamos tan tostadas y estortillás porque por lo que a mí respecta, no sé de más nadie a parte de ti que ame tanto a esta pareja de Xena y Ares. Pero vuelvo y repito, a Gabrielle le guardo mucho cariño. Como dijiste fue un personaje bien significativo e importante en la trama. No más que me hubiese gustado que dejara respirar a Xena para que se nos fuera con el lindo de Ares. O que sino, pues que se fueran los tres juntos felices y campantes, amándose y peleando al mismo tiempo por siempre. Aunque bueno, con lo celópata que es nuestra pareja, tal vez algo así no hubiese funcionado mucho._


	8. Tracia, la tierra del dios de la guerra

****Capítulo [8]****

* * *

><p><em>Pues como que me quedé pegada al teclado en este capítulo que sobrepasó las 40 page. Uff, espero no espantar si hay por ahí lectores de vaga vista. ¡Jeje! Es que tengo una amiga que odia leer y pues, a veces me creo que muchos son igual y que sólo yo nací con algún tornillo sin tuerca que hace que le guste comerse las páginas de los libros. Pero bueno... Es que sinceramente la compañía que siempre he tenido a mi lado lo ha sido un libro. No es de extrañar que hasta hable con ellos mientras los leo. Ea, <em>_¿me estaré volviendo loca? :O __¿O ya lo estaré y los libros que leo no me lo han dicho? Jum, el tiempo lo dirá. Si desaparezco de esta page pues de seguro es porque me internaron en un manicomio. ¡Ahahahah! Hoy mis padres estuvieron a punto de hacerlo. ¡Jaja! Digamos que amo la lluvia y como en la tarde cayó gran aguacero pues me dije: "¡Pal' carajoooooo todooooo! Yo voy a darme mi ensopá con estas primeras lluvias de mayo." Y así corrí y corrí por un monte de mi casa hasta alcanzar una linda y crecida quebrada en la que antes jugaba. :D_

_Bueno, bueno, como que me fui en un viaje con lo de mi trastorno mental. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Comentaba sobre este capítulo. Como decía, me quedó larguito. Pero pues, mejor para los que sí les guste leer. ^-^' Lo he escrito señalando fragmentos de escenas mostradas en los originales episodios de la primera temporada como el #2 de _**Carros de guerra **_**(**__**Chariots of Wars) **__en donde Xena es herida por una flecha y atendida por un campesino que le ofrece quedarse en su aldea y en su propia casa para formar una familia. ¡Ay, que hombre tan esperanzador! ¡Jaja! También hago mención de cuando Hades pide ayuda a Xena para que rescate a Celesta, su "hermana" y representación de la Muerte, en esa misma y dicha temporada durante el episodio #9 de _**Muerte en peligro **_**(**__**Death in Chains)**__.__  
><em>

_Como verán mientras avancen en la lectura, he de nombrar muchas ciudades de la antigua Grecia y países limítrofes a ésta. En verdad que me gustaría añadir un mapa aquí para mayor data pero lamentablemente esa aplicación aún no la permite esta page. :/ Pero nada, cualquier dudita en confianza, échenle ganas y pregunten que yo estaré sumamente feliz en contestarles. Lo mismo digo para los que quieran brindar su opinión respecto a la historia. ¿Voy muy lento o muy rápido? ¿La estoy complicando con tanto dato histórico o con ello hago que se sienta más real? Lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a escucharlo, bueno a leerlo más bien._

_*P.D. = Sé que había dicho que supuestamente en este capítulo ahora sí que Xena y Ares estarían juntos, juntos, juntitos en toda la extensión de la palabra. Aushh, digo again. Me está que cierta persona por ahí esta vez no usará contra mi persona palitos de pan. Si no más bien estacas de plomo para envenenarme la sangre en caso de que no me mate con la herida. :O Perdón en verdad. Es que la cosa se me volvió a alargar. Teniendo que poner más datos para ayudar en los recuerdos de Xena. Espero ser perdonada y no maldecida para poder continuar. ¿Verdad que si? __¿O no? :'/_

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Tracia, la tierra del dios de la guerra**

Una mañana avanzada recibió a la pareja de amantes con una luminosidad digna del astro rey, del mismo Helios. Después de unas tres semanas de viaje, al fin se encontraban de regreso en la antigua y mítica Grecia. Teniendo presente el par de contra tiempos que se les presentaron durante la llegada y la vuelta desde el templo celta, la verdad, no cayeron bajo la gran demora de la que tanto se anduvo quejando el dios de la guerra. Gran y certero retraso sí que hubiesen tenido si Ares no lograse recuperar sus energías perdidas a casusa de todas aquellas maldiciones lanzadas por el druida. Debilidad de la que se vio aprovechada la ménade del céltico bosque. De la cual Ares tenía sus sospechas de que la tal criatura había sido enviada por el propio Baco aun así ni ésta misma lo supiese. Sospechas que fueron confirmadas al siguiente día de aquel ocaso en la que se las tuvieron que lidiar con ella hasta que la dejaron hechas cenizas entre las llamas.

En una de esas horas de la tarde, en la que dios y mortal caminaban hacia el sureste por el territorio de Panonia, con los ojos muy al pendiente de algún corcel del que se pudiesen apropiar, una visita un tanto inesperada se les hizo presente. Mortal y divinidad acababan de ascender por una pendiente de medianas hierbas cuando una negra carrosa guiada por seis corceles como el ébano, alados como gárgolas y blindados con una armadura del mismo color, les aterrizó a su frente. Ares reconoció al instante esa carrosa. Y Xena, por medio de recuerdos de su primera vida, también. Por lo que se les hizo realmente extraño que anduviera por aquellas tierras y que en adición, viniera desde los cielos a sabiendas de a quién pertenecía.

La carrosa reveló a sus legítimos dueños al abrirse una puerta de ésta sin que nadie hubiese tirado del manguillo externo o interno puesto que no se vio movimiento de brazo alguno. Solo el desliz de tal puerta lentamente como si se tratase obra del viento. Una negrura niebla brotó entonces desde adentro, y tras disiparse, una figura del mismo color salió desde el interior plantando pies sobre la hierba. Hierba que al recibir el contacto, se fue secando hasta que nada más quedó la tierra que le sostenía. Sin embargo, al recibir las pisadas de una segunda y blanquecina figura, renacieron como si de fénix se tratasen.

―Hades, Perséfone… ―les nombró la divinidad de Ares manteniéndose en todo momento de brazos cruzados y dejando ver su rostro de rareza―. ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? En este te-rri-to-rio ―puntualizó con cejas alzadas.

Los nombrados se regodearon con unos segundos de silencio antes de articular palabra. Como que eran dioses frente a dioses. Como que cada cual creía y perjuraba ser más poderoso e importante sobre el otro.

―Sabes, siempre he dado por maniaca y exagerada a mi hermana Hera ―comentó el dios del inframundo de Hades―. Pero ya veo que no hablaba de más respecto a tus saludos, Ares―. ¿No te parece, Perséfone? ―pasó a cuestionarle a la que por su esposa había elegido. Una hermosa divinidad de verdes ojos, larga y ondulada melena cobriza y piel rosada que contrastaba con la suya, pálida y confundible en medio de sus platinados cabellos. Un oscuro rubio cenizo que iba a juego con sus marcadas ojeras bajo unos oscuros azules ojos.

―Hola, Ares ―saludó la cuestionada tras un ademán de aceptación hacia su esposo―. No te veía en persona desde que viniste por el alma de tu mortal a nuestro reino, hace medio siglo.

―Lo mismo digo yo, amada mía ―le siguió el dios de los muertos―. Como tan poco veía a la belleza que te acompaña ―añadió refiriéndose a la legendaria guerrera.

La observada de Xena se sintió un poco extrañada con ella misma. Hasta donde ella supiese, jamás en su vida se había encontrado cara a cara con el dios de los muertos. Bueno, más bien en su segunda vida. Porque si sus recuerdos no le fallaban, en lo que respectaba a la primera, como que varias veces le había visto dicha cara.

―Y yo a ti, Hades, no te recuerdo más que en esos días en los que me seguías como buitre hambriento por todas las almas que te dejaba en platinada bandeja. También levemente una vez que acudiste ante mi ayuda para que liberara a la Muerte, que por hermana dabas. A Celesta ―rememoró confiadamente la guerrera. Marcando una leve y hasta seductora sonrisa en su rostro por el producto de esa confianza al saberse quién era. Xena, la Princesa Guerrera. La mortal que hasta a las divinidades olímpicas llego a desafiar.

Hades, abrió un poco los ojos por tal comentario y osadía por parte de una mera mortal. «¿Buitre me dijo?», se cuestionó mentalmente sin dejar de sentirse chocado por el comentario. Concluyendo que la mortal resultaba ser peor que Ares entonces. Y que todos se equivocaban respecto a su unión. Pues aquel orgullo plasmado en su frente no mostraba más empatía con el más orgulloso de todos los dioses porque el Olimpo no era más grande.

―Que pena ―se lamentó falsamente el receptivo―. Porque yo como tantos otros dioses siempre hemos tenido tu completo recuerdo presente, Xena. Sobre todo cuando interferías en nuestras obligaciones o planes. No se me olvida todas las vidas que salvaste cuando serviste de enfermera en un pueblo de marginados ―relató sin que la guerrera supiese de qué tiempo y lugar hablaba. Aún no lo recordaba todo. Mucho menos si esos hechos sucedieron con cierta rubia compañera―. Pero eso ya es historia pasada ―prosiguió el dios al notar el silencio y la nula aportación por parte de su receptora. Dándola por desinteresada o indiferente a su forma de ver―. Ahora que te veo, no me queda más que decirte que luces exactamente igual a la que fuiste en tu primera vida. Eso deja mucho que decir del trabajo que ha realizado tu dios y salvador Ares. Sólo espero que lo siga manteniendo así porque no me quiero volver a ver envuelto en el debate que causaste en mi mundo cuando llegaste. Verás, con la doble vida que tuviste en tu pasado, mi jurado se las vio negras a la hora de colocarte en los Campos Elíseos para las buenas almas o en la infernal prisión de Tártaros para los condenados.

―¿Doble vida? ―se extrañó la guerrera―. ¿De qué hablas?

―Xena aún no tiene sus recuerdos del todo claro, Hades ―interfirió un Ares que con ojos entrecerrados le dejaba entender a su fúnebre tío que estaba hablando de más. A tiempo que tiraba para sí el cuerpo de Xena, rozando su pómulo contra la sien de ésta en señal de posesión.

Hades se le quedó mirando a la pareja algo azorado como si se tratase de encontrar cuál era la pieza que faltaba y que explicase la amena y llevadera compañía entre ambos. Porque tanto divinidades como mortales conocieron el pasado de tan inestable pareja. Concluyendo que la mortal había dejado parte de sus recuerdos en sus dominios como para llegar a parecer hasta la mascota del dios que le había "rescatado".

―¡Oh, ya veo! ―se dio por entendido Hades―. Supongo entonces que tú, querido sobrino, te estás encargando de eso. Adentrándola en las profundidades de sus recuerdos y sacándola a flote solo cuando piensas que se podría ahogar. O que te ahogues tú, como presiento que sucedería si el trayecto que se toma no es el que te conviene.

Con gesto de confusión, Xena pasó de Hades a Ares para ver si éste le explicaba a qué se refería el dios de los muertos o al menos de qué hablaba. Lo que no recordaba y mucho menos sabía es que como dios de las artimañas y manipulaciones, eso era algo que Ares jamás iba a explicar.

Ares tal vez iba a objetar sobre lo dicho. Encubriendo la información no grata que pudiese a llegar a salir y estorbar en su camino. Pero una punzada de dolor le hizo tragarse sus palabras y dejar escapar un pequeño alarido que no pasó desapercibido entre mortal y deidades.

―Os parece que Baco tan poco exageraba cuando nos relató el suceso que tuviste con la ménade, primo hermano ―contó la deidad de Perséfone.

―¡Sabía que ese maldito alcoholizado nos había enviado a una de sus pestilentes rameras! ―estalló en furia el que por nada se le encendía la chispa de la guerra. Olvidándose de la repentina molestia que acababa de sentir.

―¡¿Qué esperabas, sobrino?! ―inquirió con obviedad Hades―. Sabes muy bien que siempre le interesó la mortal de Xena por la que a estas alturas, aún sigues obsesionado ―recordó pasando la mirada del dios de la guerra hacia la referida―. En cuanto supo que por estos territorios vagabas flaqueado y sin energías como mis ojos ahora lo confirman ―continuó regresando la mirada hacia su pariente―, no dudó en despertar a la más antigua ménade que le quedaba. Aprovechándose de que estuviese confinada en esta tierra de "terroríficas" leyendas por donde justamente ustedes transitan. Digamos que tenía esperanzas de que pudiera arrebatarte a tu preciada mortal y convertirla en su esclava bajo la transformación de una bacante.

―Pues como ya habrán visto, esa idea se le fue a lo más bajo de tu mundo, Hades. Ni aunque estuviese al hilo de la desaparición permitiría que mis planes se fueran al mismo inframundo en donde vives. O que un dios de la holgazanería se atreviese a quedarse con lo que me pertenece. ―Y ante esta última palabra, el encolerizado apegó más a su cuerpo el de una Xena que se le quedaba mirando con una no muy buena cara.

―¿Planes? ¿O eterno obsesionado amor? ―dudó Hades ante el gesto que tenía delante.

―Lo que yo tenga o deje de tener con una mortal en la tierra no es de incumbencia de nadie ―rechinó entre dientes un enfadado de Ares que no veía la hora en que pudiesen continuar con su camino.

―Más bien sabes que es inevitable que así sea, sobrino. Toda nuestra familia de dioses está intrigada con tus denominados "planes". Yo y Perséfone acabamos de venir de una convocatoria por parte de tu padre Zeus. Cuestionándome sobre los tratos que he acordado contigo y demás. Encontrándome ahí con el más reciente acontecimiento sobre tu reciente flaqueza y los efectos de tu encuentro con una mísera ménade.

―Hades, tú sólo limítate a la parte que te corresponde del trato ―demandó Ares que hacía acoplo de las fuerzas que en esos momentos tenía para contener la cólera que le causaba el saberse motivo de habladuría entre su divina familia―. Y deja de husmear en mi vida al igual que el resto de nuestra maldita familia.

―Eso es lo que justamente he hecho durante todos estos años en los que no se te veía ni tu sombra. Nada más que como te decía, venía de regreso y al verte a ti y a tu querida mortal por estos senderos, me tomé la molestia en venir y contarte y hasta creo que ayudarte.

―La única ayuda que necesitaré para lograr mi cometido, tu esposa ya ha estado dispuesta a dármela hacen décadas.

―Y yo no tengo el menor problema con los serviciales gestos de mi hermosa esposa ―garantizó el dios del inframundo tras dedicarle una mirada de despreocupación a la diosa terrenal―. Donde único los tendría es si la parte que me corresponde de nuestro trato no se me efectúa. Ya sabes lo que ocurriría si para ese entonces no has logrado convertir a ésta mortal en una inmortal ―advirtió a medias palabras con la vista clavada sobre los ojos azules de cierta guerrera.

―Ahí el único con verdaderos problemas lo sería yo. Así que puedes continuar con tu despreocupada vida entre los muertos mientras yo sigo con la mía entre los vivos ―espetó el dios de la guerra que con empujones le indicaba a Xena que se pusiera en marcha para desaparecerse de la vista de tan entrometida compañía.

Entonces el cantar de unas aves se hizo sonoro en medio de la conversación al punto que divinidades y mortal les echaran mirada al revoloteo que se posicionaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas. ¿La causa de ello? La diosa terrenal de Perséfone. Diosa que extendió su mano a lo alto para que un par de estas aves ahí aterrizaran.

―Pobrecillas de mis criaturas, me extrañan ―suspiró con pena la diosa―. Pero no se preocupen, queridas. Que pronto estaré con ustedes en la primavera.

Ares y Xena observaron aquel gesto entre mueca y mueca. ¿Una poderosa diosa hablando con las aves? Sí, en definitiva los dioses griegos iban de mal en peor.

―Ejem ―se aclaró la garganta un Hades que acercó con delicadeza a su mujer para distanciarlas de las aves. Como si se sintiera celoso hasta de éstas. Ares y Xena continuaban con esa expresión para nada tolerable en sus caras. El dios de los muertos con una diosa de la vida. ¡Y todavía se atrevían a criticar la relación entre ellos dos por ser el un dios y ella una mortal! Al menos ellos dos sí se parecían en la terquedad, obstinación, orgullo, seducción, manipulación, fortaleza, sed por la batalla y demás clasificaciones dichas o quedadas por decir.

―Parece que ya no tienen nada más que decirme ―irrumpió en la "conmovedora" escena un habitual impaciente de Ares―. Así que si me disculpan, yo sí tengo bastantes cosas por hacer ―indicó al halar por el brazo a la mortal de Xena para que prosiguieran con su rumbo.

―Y a ese paso no creo que avances mucho en esas tareas.

―Mis problemas, son mis problemas, Hades.

―¿En serio? Y yo que como ya te dije, pensaba en ayudarte. Ya sabes, como dios de los muertos que soy, desprendo la vida de los cuerpos llevándome las almas de estos conmigo. Dirijo el envejecimiento, las enfermedades y cualquier otro declive que lleve a la muerte corporal. Sin embargo, también poseo la contraparte de todo esto. Puedo prolongar o regresar la juventud sí así me place, resucitar si el cuerpo aún existe y si no también al permitirle salir del inframundo con mi bendición, sanar cualquier enfermedad existente o próxima a existir en los mortales, y en caso de los dioses hasta devolverle su energía perdida.

―Ya te dije que no necesito de tu ayuda.

―¿Es cierto, puedes ayudarle? ―se esperanzó de repente Xena a su lado dando unos pasos hacia la persona de Hades.

Ante aquella revelada muestra de preocupación, Hades arqueó una ceja pues se extrañó que la Xena que él conocía se interesara por la sanación de un dios al que miles de veces mandó a pudrirse en su mundo. Aunque bueno, muchos decían que esas peleas eran su original forma de mostrarse atracción y "amor". Así que tal vez no le debía de parecer tan extraño que digamos.

―Ah, vaya ―aun así mostró sorpresa―. Si mis oídos u ojos no me fallan, me parece que has logrado que tu guerrera te aprecie más ahora que en su primera vida.

Con una fulminante mirada, Ares le pasó a indicar nuevamente a Hades que realmente no estaba para juegos de palabras. Y tirando del brazo de su mortal compañera, anunció su deseada marcha.

―¿A caso no permitirás que…

―Vamos, Xena. Bien sabes que tenemos cosas que hacer. Demostrarte todo lo que me pediste y convertirte en inmortal no es tarea que se haga de la noche a la mañana. Además dentro de muy poco me veré fortalecido. Esto que tengo nada más es…

―El precio por convivir con humanos y llegar a sentir como ellos ―salió con lastimera voz la diosa terrenal de Perséfone―. Un sacrificio a dar a cambio de vivir las más extrañas, misteriosas pero realmente hermosas emociones. Porque tú Ares, has descendido del Olimpo para convertir a una humana en inmortal sin darte cuenta que la transformación aspirada está cayendo a lo inverso sobre ti. Y todo por llegar a sentir el más enigmático de todos los sentimientos humanos. El amor.

La cara sin crédito que puso Ares ante el punto de vista de su prima hermana se asemejaba a esas que ponía cuando Xena se le desnudaba a su frente en su primera vida. Sólo que aparte de incredulidad, ésta de ahora llevaba consigo también absoluta negación. «Yo, dios de la guerra ―se dijo para sí Ares―, de la enemistad y la sangre… ¿Sintiendo amor? No que va. Perséfone tenía que dejar de estar inhalando el aroma de cuanta flor se encontrara en su camino. Ya hasta imaginaba cosas.»

―Perséfone, lindura… La falta de sol en el inframundo de tu marido creo que te está haciendo daño ―se burló―. Hades, deberías permitir que viajecitos como estos entre ustedes hacia la superficie se repitan, ¿sabes? Al parecer tanto tiempo en la oscuridad le está provocando alucinaciones. ¿Sentimientos humanos, amor? Por favor, ni la misma Xena aquí a mi lado se deja caer en tales debilidades. No por algo la he elegido como mi futura reina. ¿No es cierto, querida?

En medio de la pregunta, ahora a Xena le tocaba quedarse por unos segundos sin habla. Una parte de ella le decía que su dios tenía toda la razón. Que el amor era para los débiles. Sin embargo, otra le decía que se equivocaba. Cosa que le apenaba transmitir cuando ni ella misma se podía negar que estaba llegando a sentir ―o más bien despertando― algo inexplicable por su dios de la guerra. Y si eso que no se podía explicar era el enigmático sentimiento al que Perséfone se refería, pues entonces no sabía qué hacerse ante las tres divinidades que le rodeaban en ese instante.

―Pues yo creo que…

―¿Por qué mejor no permitimos que el tiempo de la razón? ―irrumpió para gracia de la guerrera la voz de la diosa terrenal―. Después de todo, planeas que esté a tu lado. Y si eso ocurre, ya nos darás una buena explicación al respecto. ¿No es así?

―Como desees Perséfone ―se apresuró a decir Ares antes de que Xena pudiese llegar a pensar en un _sí_ o un_ no_―. Sería lo menos que podría hacer por ti después de la ayuda que has aceptado brindarme. Mientras tanto, nos veremos para ese entonces. Porque como ya he dicho, tengo un par de asuntos que atender.

―¿Entonces te marchas así no más? ¿Mal agradeciendo la sanación que estoy dispuesto a darte?

―Hades, párale, ¿quieres? Ni tú mismo lograste curarte cuando Hércules te dio gran tajo en la espalda al grado que tuvieron que ascenderte al Olimpo para que Asclepios interfiriera por ti, un semidiós transformado en dios. Indicando que si no pudiste contigo, mucho menos podrías conmigo. Así que…

Una molestia más, una punzada le volvió a cortar el habla. Siendo al parecer mucho más molestosa que la anterior porque hasta llegó a agacharse y ser sostenido por el propio pecho por la mano de una preocupada de Xena a su lado.

―Ares, por favor. No seas tan terco ni más orgulloso de lo que a eres. Deja que Hades te ayude como afirma que es capaz.

―Sí, Ares. Escucha a tu novia que por lo visto tiene más inteligencia que tú. No te cuesta nada. Ni te lo costará. Te lo aseguro, aquí frente a mi propia esposa a la que nada le oculto.

―Sí, como no ―masculló con un ojo entrecerrado por la punzada de dolor que aun no se desvanecía.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Regresarás a gatas así a Grecia? Exponiendo la seguridad de tu preciada amante en el camino. ¿O aceptarás mi grata ayuda?

Los ojos oliváceos de Ares emitieron tantas chispas ante la presión de su tío, que quién no los conociera, juraría que en vez de cuencas lo que tenía eran dos esferas de fuego. Por otro lado, los cristalinos y azules de Xena lo que mostraron fue un brillo esperanzador porque accediera aceptar la ayuda ofrecida. Ares, que había caído mil y una vez ante aquellos ojos, no pudo evitar caer una vez más. Pensó en las palabras de Hades. En que la vida de su preciada mortal se encontraba expuesta sin su seguridad. Y aunque ella era la mujer más fuerte que existió, existía y que existiría, seguía siendo una mortal.

―No es por influenciarte, sobrino. Pero sabes bien que no tienes buenas relaciones en el Olimpo y por los rumores costeros, hasta del propio Ponto. Por lo que yo tú me dejaría de…

―Lo sé perfectamente, Hades. Anda, sólo dime qué ganarías con esto. Porque tú no eres de los que da sin recibir nada a cambio. Algo tienes que ganar, así que dímelo y puede que acepte ―jadeó ante todo el coraje y presión que sentía. Ya no podía mantenerse erguido.

―Si lo pones así… pues te diría que la mencionada parte del trato que acordamos. Quiero mi propio ejército en la tierra, Ares. ¡Ya estoy cansado de conformarme y vivir sólo de las almas de los mortales cuando bien sé que con sus cuerpos podría hacer mejores cosas! Pero para ello, necesito que logres tu cometido. Y a su vez, para que eso se logre, tú y tu amante tienen que encontrarse sanos y salvos. ¡¿YA ESTÁS MÁS TRANQUILO?!

Por más dolor que sintiera en su pecho, Ares no pudo evitar contener las carcajadas que comenzaban a brotar de su garganta. Sabía que Hades iba detrás de algo. De su plan. Con que sí estaba verdaderamente esperanzado e ilusionado porque se llevase a cabo. Que iluso si pensaba que una estúpida maldición le iba a impedir que obtuviera su anhelado imperio sobre la tierra. Hacía falta una fuerza mucho, pero muchísimo más potente para interferir en sus planes.

―De acuerdo Hades, acepto tu ayuda ―asedió sin dejar de reírse―. Solamente déjame decirte que perdiste tu tiempo buscándome desde los cielos para sanarme y así asegurar tus tropas y todos los cadáveres vivientes que quieras utilizar como marionetas entre los vivos. Porque yo me hubiese recuperado con el mero hecho de sentarme en mi templo y recibir la mera adoración del primer desesperado mortal que escucharan mis oídos.

Hades, que estaba próximo a tender su mano contra la de su orgulloso sobrino, la dejó tanteando en el aire. Pensando que éste tenía que ser todo un hijo de su madre y padre para sacar aquella prepotencia de dónde no la tenía.

―Como digas ―fingió aceptación el dios de los muertos tras estrechar su mano al fin con el de la guerra.

Ante el contacto, una luminosidad se conglomeró entre ambas manos. Y las muecas que ambos dioses producían, no contaban nada placentero. De la luz entonces pasó a surgir una púrpura nube. Presencia que al parecer cargaba con todas las maldiciones arrojadas por el druida. Maldiciones que Hades junto con su poder, extrajo del cuerpo de Ares. Dejándolo completamente revitalizado al momento. A cambio, el fúnebre dios tuvo que absorberlas temporeramente. Sintiendo lo que el dios de la guerra estaba sintiendo todo el tiempo. Preguntándose cómo era que había podido sostenerse porque hasta para un antiguo dios como él, le resultaban sumamente insoportables. Perséfone llegó a preocuparse por unos segundos cuando le vio arrodillarse sobre el suelo. Marchitando toda hierba que sus manos tocaban. Y justo cuando lo fue a tocar por su espalda, el dios se levantó con unos ligeros movimientos en sus brazos, deshaciéndose de la maldición absorbida y lanzándola a un claro entre las hierbas que desaparecieron al impacto. Quedando un enorme cráter como evidencia del hecho.

―¿Lo sentiste fuerte, Hades? ―se burló el sorno de Ares en vez de agradecer la ayudada que acababa de recibir.

―Tú… ―ahora jadeó el dios de los muertos―. Tienes que estar realmente demente como para hacer las cosas que haces y como para haber soportado tremenda maldición en tu ser.

―Eso dicen.

―Te la he quitado toda. Aun así no deberías hacer uso de tus poderes por lo que resta de día. Seremos dioses e inmortales, pero sentimos igual que un humano en muchas ocasiones. Y esta es una de ella. Así que en no que te recuperas del todo, te sugiero que hagas uso de mis corceles.

Ares abrió los ojos. Su tío como que exageraba respecto a su seguridad. ¿Tan mal le iba a caer que no obtuviera su querido ejército de muertos como hasta preocuparse por si tenía o no un transporte? Pues parece que sí.

―Eh, Hades… Creo que exageras por lo que te digo que ya deja de preocuparte porque en verdad que no te queda.

Ignorando el rechazo de su sobrino, el dios de los muertos desprendió a dos de sus caballos con un simple ademán de sus manos y de paso, les ordenó que se acercaran.

―Ahí te los dejo. Te llevarán por los aires de vuelta a Grecia más rápido de lo que te imaginas. Regresarán a mí en cuanto así haya sucedido. Sólo procura no pasar sobre tumbas o zonas de batalla porque les encantan los huesos humanos. No vaya a ser que tus PLANES se retrasen por eso. ―Y con esto, el dios de los muertos dio su despedida ahora entre risas junto a su vital esposa. Abordando su carrosa y echando a andar los cuatro corceles negros que ahora le quedaban. Corceles que se transformaron en huesudas bestias de dientudas mandíbulas que en vez de tomar vuelo hacia los aires, comenzaron a cavar en la tierra en donde desaparecieron con toda y carreta de la que tiraban. Sin dejar rastro alguno de que por ahí transitaron. Dejando completamente desolados a un dios y a una Xena que hasta hacía poco, una ruta a puros pies ejercitaban.

―¡Wao! ―admiró emocionada la mortal para molestia del dios.

―¡JA! Ni que fuera gran cosa. Que ni piensen que voy a hacer uso de sus repugnantes y famélicas bestias porque de ante mano dejo claro que…

―¡Eaaaaa! ¡Como cabalgan! ―le escuchó gritar a su amada Xena desde el lomo de uno de los corceles. ¡Vamos, Ares! ¿Qué rayos esperas para saber lo que es velocidad? ¡Jiiiiiiihaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ujuuuuuuuu! ―gozaba alzando el vuelo.

Con la mandíbula que casi le llegaba al piso, Ares se le quedó mirando a la guerrera, que había escogido como eterna compañera, sobre el lomo sin silla de una de las bestias del inframundo. Por lo visto, no tenía de otra que acompañarla en la cabalgata que se elevaría al plano aéreo. Se veía que lo estaba pasando en grande como para arruinarle el momento con una de sus negativas. Por Urano, todo lo que tenía que hacer y todo lo que le faltaba por hacer con tal de alcanzar su más anhelado deseo, un gran imperio con la mortal que le había robado el corazón.

…

Se hallaba en un viejo templo consagrado a su persona. El cual hacía más de siglo y medio que ni se acordaba de su existencia. En otras palabras, no daba ni pies ni pisada por aquel lugar. Territorio lo más al noreste de la antigua Grecia. Específicamente en las tierras de la gran Tracia sobre los norteños terrenos griegos. Región en la que desde antiguos tiempos se le brindaba culto y adoración. Más en donde todos pensaban que residía como el dios y señor de la guerra debido al gran carácter guerrero de las tribus que ahí se encontraban. Y aunque el mismo Ares tenía que aceptar que así era, le daba gracia el saber que los helenos se sintieran más seguros en sus guerras por restringir su adoración a su hermana Atenea en la Grecia sureña. En Atenas precisamente. Cuando él era un dios que estaba en las mentes, espíritus y cuerpos de todos aquellos hombres que tan solo hicieran contacto con una espada. Incitándolos a revelarse, a pelear, a luchar por aquello que creían que tenían que dar hasta la vida y hasta perder la razón en medio de la batalla si era preciso. Blandiendo la espada hasta el final, hasta que la victoria fuese alcanzada o hasta que la muerte fuera la que diera dicho alcance.

A todo esto, Ares ni nadie que le conociera debía de extrañarse de que sus cultos y adoraciones se efectuaran más en una zona que en otra. Ese carácter violento, atado a la fuerza bruta junto con el horror y la confusión, no le daba mucha simpatía que digamos por parte de los proclamadores de la paz y la meditación. Sin olvidar que podía cambiar de bando en cualquier momento según le dictara su conveniencia. Muy diferente a su media hermana Atenea. Pero lo adoraran o temieran, al fin terminaban brindándole uno y mil rezos para que amenguara su furia y poder en la batalla. Ya estaba en él el hacerlo o no. De todos modos, muriesen o viviesen los que en una batalla su vida exponían, la guerra era algo que nunca hallaba su fin. Sí era invadida por momentos de paz. Pero más tarde o temprano terminaba estallando de nuevo. Y él gustosamente se situaba en el mejor puesto de espectador e incitador. Como que era su orgulloso trabajo.

Además de las regiones de Tracia, Ares también se llenaba de cultos y devociones en territorios más distanciados de la gran Grecia. Tal como las euroasiáticas tierras de la expandida Escitia existente desde el siglo VIII a.C. al II d.C. Comprendida por tierras europeas como Sarmacia (la actual Ucrania) y asiáticas como el oriente eslavo (hoy día el suroeste de Rusia) y tierras dominadas por los feroces hunos de Mongolia (como también en regiones de las actuales Kazajstán, Uzbekistán y Turkmenistán). Motivo por el cual su orgullo jamás caía en el declive. Pues Atenea podía quedarse a gusto sentada todos los siglos que se le vinieran en gana en su templo en Atenas. Porque él, dios de la guerra, tenía culto hasta en territorios externos a la antigua Grecia. Tan era así, que hasta se rumoraba que su origen divino partía de tales externos territorios introducido a partir de Tracia desde Escitia en donde lo adoraban por medio del monumento de una gran espada.

«¡Qué ocurrencias tenían estos mortales!», se decía mentalmente Ares. Que para ser representado como una estúpida copa de vino como el alcohólico ante sus ojos de Baco, con el olivo como la detestable de Atenea, con una concha como la presumida de Afrodita, con una lira como el adorado en Troya de Apolo o con unos trigos como su tía Deméter; en verdad que claramente preferiría mil veces la espada.

No pasaba un segundo en el que no dejase de convencerse así mismo lo ridículos e inservibles que podrían llegar a ser toda su divina familia. «¡Y todavía recibían adoraciones por parte de mortales!», se quejaba en sus adentros una vez más. Pareciéndole ridículo que aún esos mismos mortales se atrevieran a pedir la fortaleza y la lucha entre su gente, la permanencia en sus tierras y la seguridad ante sus enemigos. Adorando a dioses simbolizados con semejantes estupideces no era creíble que eso que pedían se les cumpliesen. Menos aún cuando perdían tiempo en festejos, cultivos y astrología y no se ponían a entrenar sus cuerpos para la batalla y a instruir sus mentes en las artes de la guerra. Tal y como lo hacían los espartanos. Según su punto de vista, esos guerreros sí que merecían toda su devoción y atención. Hombres que solamente vivían y morían para la guerra. Tan era así, que hasta una estatua de su persona tenían alzada y encadenada en su nombre. Demostrándoles a todos que el espíritu de la guerra y de la victoria jamás abandonaba su ciudad y su gente. Por lo que la sureña de Esparta venía siendo otro territorio más de la antigua Grecia al que a Ares le convenía seguir atendiendo y apoyando. Por más ridículo y encadenado que allí se viera.

Tener presente todos los territorios de máximo culto y adoración, era una de las cosas a las que Ares no le dejaba de pasar por la mente en todo momento. Algo completamente normal en cualquier divinidad que necesitaba alimentarse de los rezos de sus creyentes para prevalecer en la existencia y no hundirse en el olvido a través del tiempo. Pero como Ares no era cualquier divinidad, sino un ser con deseos y cálculos que atender, sus razones iban mucho más allá de lo que dioses como los que su "divina" familia podían llegarse a plantear. Ares buscaba una tierra en donde plantar la base de su imperio. En donde construir un verdadero templo, un verdadero palacio para él y su futura reina. Toda una edificación digna de temor y admiración que hiciese inclinarse hasta el suelo a cuanto por su frente pasasen. Y si por fastidio de sus inmortales familiares, en Grecia se le dificultaban los planes, lo más que había en el mundo (después del agua obviamente) era tierra por la que andar.

Sentado en su trono de mármol en un templo construido y venerado por mortales, Ares daba cabeza a todo esto. Posando la vista en cada columna de dórica arquitectura y pasándola luego hacia las grietas en el techo y hasta en el propio piso. «Valla que los años pasan sin dejar de hacer estragos», se dijo mentalmente. Concluyendo que aquel lugar necesitaba una urgente remodelación. «¡Qué va!», cambió de parecer en medio de su monólogo mental. Decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer por aquel lugar era acabar de hacerlo polvo. Un dios como él merecía más que un piso entre deterioradas columnas que apenas podían sostener el techo que las cubría. Bueno, no podía echarles la culpa a los mortales por ello. La guerra, lo que el mismo creaba, junto con lo que más le temía, el tiempo, eran los responsables de todo aquello.

Tal vez le hubiese sentado mejor haberse dirigido más al sur, allá por las tierras griegas del Peloponeso en donde Esparta se encontraba. Pues un poco más arriba de esta guerrera ciudad, se hallaba Olimpia. La ciudad en a que se celebraron las primeras Olimpiadas y en la que residía un altar en su nombre. O en Tegea, una ciudad de Arcadia en donde también se le brindaban adoraciones. Lo mismo que en Tebas, una ciudad al norte de Atenas en donde se encontraba una consagrada fuente en su nombre. En un territorio que colindaba con el de su media hermana. ¡Qué interesante! Era una forma de decirle: _Te tengo rodeada._

Si que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para restregarle a su media hermana en su cara todo el coraje que sentía por creerse la más sabia y conocedora de las artes de la guerra. Con esa estática posición de la que por lo general nunca salía, se le hacía imposible creer que hubiese aprendido a blandir una espada. Es más, siendo el verdadero dios y señor de la guerra (a su modo de pensar claro está) aún no entendía como era que Atenea poseía tan monumental templo en Atenas. Edificación que sobrepasaba a todos sus altares, reservadas tierras en su nombre y pequeños templos dispersos desde el norte hacia el sur. Como el que en Laconia que se hallaba en las sureñas costa de Grecia.

En definitiva, tenía que reunir todas esas fragmentaciones de cultos en un sólo lugar. En un poderoso y memorable imperio. Pero de eso se encargaría después. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era asegurar que tal imperio tuviese una diosa reina. Y como esa diosa reina aun no era inmortal, sino mortal, concentrarse en ir cambiando esa condición era algo a lo que mayor enfoque debía de dedicarle mientras tanto. No aguantaba más por ver el instante en que su hermosa Xena le mirase con la luz en los ojos que emitían todos los dioses al hacer uso de su esplendor por primera vez. Aunque, no podía negarse que toda la mortal de Xena le agradaba. Tal y como era. Tal y como fue. Sin más ni menos. Solo ella y por siempre ella.

Y ahora que pensaba en ella, en su Xena… «¿En dónde diablos se habrá metido?», se preguntó con impaciencia en medio de sus pensamientos. Ya era el siguiente día de haberse encontrado con su tío Hades y recibir su "ayuda",mas haber llegado en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo a Grecia. Momento justo en el que los negros corceles se convirtieron en una pila de huesos que se filtró entre la tierra. Rumbo seguro hacia el inframundo donde su amo gobernaba. Tiempo en el que se encaminaron hacia aquel pequeño templo construido en su nombre por pobladores tracios hacía ya ni recordaba cuántos años, y en el que pasaron toda la noche. A la luz de las llamas de una cálida hoguera que el mismo dios con sus poderes encendió valiéndole tres cominos los concejos de su tío. Y la cual, al apagarse al mismo amanecer, anunció una temporera despedida por parte de su preciada amante. Que se antojó por recorrer el pueblo cercano y comprar o robarse alguna que otra cosa que necesitara. Mientras que él, se tenía que quedar sin otro remedio, sentado, reponiendo fuerzas restantes y en la espera de cuando se dignara en aparecer. ¡Qué días los que había tenido!

…

En uno de los pueblos de la mencionada Tracia, no muy distanciado del templo en donde había dejado a su dios y señor de la guerra, una hermosa mujer de esbelta silueta transitaba por las calles de los mercaderes bajo un manto azul que estaban adoptando las mujeres de esa época debido a la influencia árabe y la de tierras de palestinas que se estaban esparciendo en ese entonces. Llevaba consigo una canasta repleta de las frutas, vegetales y verduras que había comprado y pasado de mano listadesde la mañana. Mientras que de un cinturón de cuerdas a sus caderas, mantenía bien amarrado su bolso de monedas junto con unas dos codornices colgadas desde las patas. Meciéndose al son de su andar. Esperando la compañía de un buen pescado a unas cuantas calles más adelante.

Ya era medio día y a la guerrera no se le antojaba regresar con su dios. La pobre debía de anhelar un respiro así que había que entenderla. Tener semejante dios de la seducción cada segundo a su lado podía llegar a resultar un poco sofocante si se trataba de esas mujeres que anteponían la frialdad antes que el derretimiento por el primer macho que les dirigiera la palabra. ¡Como detestaba esa pila de idiotas en su género! Por eso les iba como les iba. De hermosas doncellas a esclavas de una casa, de las órdenes de su marido y de una docena de hambrientos hijos. Demacrando velozmente lo que hubiesen sido unos hermosos y duraderos juveniles años. De ahí su modo de pensar y de ahí ser quién era. No obstante, eso no significaba que no pudiera darse los mismos gustos que de vez en cuando se daban esas mujeres. Vestirse con hermosas telas y perfumarse en cada baño era algo que bien recordaba que hacía en su primera vida. ¿Por qué no hacerlo en su segunda también? Y hacerlo por sí misma. No porque cierto dios intentara domesticarla con semejantes cosas junto con unas cientos más.

Sintiéndose atraída por un mercader que hermosos vestidos vendía, le valió madre lo que pudiera pensar su dios acerca de su tardanza. Pues bien le había dicho que antes del medio día la quería de vuelta. Así que entrando bajo el tordo, se comenzó a reír por la cara que debía de estar poniendo gracias a su desobediencia.

―Sea bienvenida a mi humilde mercader, señorita ―le saludó un hombre de madura edad en la entrada―. ¿Desea algo en particular? ¿Algún estilo del occidente como los atuendos romanos y los célticos? ¿Uno de oriente con las propias telas traídas desde la India y Arabia? ¿O algo más tradicional como lo antiguamente usado desde siempre en este pueblo?

―Eh, creo que me inclino por cualquier cosa que a lo último se refiera ―atinó con nostalgia la guerrera al recordar las antiguas vestimentas de su primera vida un siglo atrás. Si algo compartía con Ares, era que le afectaba el cambio del tiempo.

Cuando hubo pagado los vestidos y uno que otro aromático perfume, junto con un par de toallas para uso personal, Xena decidió que ya había exagerado en su demora y se encaminó devuelta al desolado templo en donde se supone que un furioso dios debía de esperarla. Salió a la transitada calle con manos bastantes cargadas cuando de repente unos gritos de auxilio y pánico le llegaron hasta sus oídos. A su espalda, al fondo de una calle, un grupo de bandidos zaqueaban cuanto mercado se encontraban a su paso, herían y asesinaban a los que se les interpusieran o bien les retrasaran el paso y echaban todo cuanto podían en una carreta carreada por caballos. Todo el mundo comenzó a dar carrera hacia el lado contrario del tumulto. Llamando a gritos a los guardias romanos, que para mala suerte, ese día no se les veía ni pies ni pisada.

Paralizada por unos instantes, observando y estudiando la situación, Xena enfocó su mirada en un ladrón en particular. Que forcejeaba con una familia con tal de llevarse a la hija de éstos. Una doncella de pueblo con la que bien se divertiría hasta donde fuese que dirigiere su asquerosa esencia. Entonces, sin saber cómo o por qué, arrojó todas las cosas que cargaba y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia aquella injusticia. El ladrón, ya había herido al padre de la joven y también a lo que parecía ser su hermano mayor. Causando que hija y madre quedaran desprotegidas ante la maldad de aquel bandido. Hombre que con un golpe derribó a la pobre mujer arrebatándole a la joven hija que cubría tras sus espaldas.

―Tú te vienes conmigo, muñequita ―le expidió con fétido aliento a alcohol el ladrón a la que creía que ya tenía en sus manos. La joven, que no sobrepasaba los catorce años de edad, plasmó en su mirada el horror de lo que sería un futuro calvario. Porque allí nadie se detenía para ayudarla. El ataque había salido de la nada. Y nadie que estuviese preparadamente armado, se atrevía a intervenir cuando podía seguir corriendo por su vida. Pero como muchas veces ocurrió en un pasado por esos mismos lugares, un héroe se hacía aparecer. Una heroína más bien si todos igual de bien recordaban.

―Eso es lo que crees, rata inmunda. ―Tales palabras fue lo único que escuchó el acosador ladrón antes de quedar noqueado y olisqueado por un cerdo de corral que sin orientación y en medio de todo el revolú causado por ahí en sus cuatro patas andaba―. ¿Estás bien, niña? ―quiso asegurarse la guerrera. La cara de espanto que tenía aquella joven era la misma que tiene alguien a quien le acaban de clavar una daga por la espalda. Afortunadamente, eso no sucedió en aquella joven mortal.

La madre, que vio como una "simple" mujer salvaba a su hija, hizo a un lado rápidamente las incredulidades de cómo habría sido posible y de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza, y pasó a agradecerle.

―¡Oh, muchas gracias! ―exclamó entre gimoteos la madre de la criatura que por lo visto, muda se había quedado―. Es usted muy valiente ―alabó a tiempo que entre palabras e inclinaciones se apresuraba ante su hijo y esposo herido―. ¡Pero mi esposo, mi hijo! A ellos si los hirieron ―se quejaba entre lamentos. Xena, al verse consiente de ello, no tuvo de otra que agacharse para examinar también al padre y al heredero de la familia. El hombre mayor, nada más tenía una cortada en su brazo. Si estaba inconsciente era producto de algún puñetazo o golpe en la cabeza. Su respiración decía que pronto despertaría. El hijo, ese sí que estaba un tanto más grave. Tenía una flecha clavada más arriba de su cadera. Y si no se extraía y desinfectaba, no le esperaría ningún tipo de recuperación.

―Su esposo está bien, señora ―dictó la guerrera al ponerse de pie tras la exanimación―. En quién debemos concentrarnos es en su hijo.

Minuto después, dos hombres, parientes o amigos de la familia, irrumpieron en la casa para procurar por los suyos. Quedando sorprendidos por la misteriosa mujer que les acompañaba.

―¿Y ésa quién es? ―desconfió uno de los recién llegados.

―Nos acaba de ayudar. ¡Ha sido muy fuerte y valiente! Derribó a ese desgraciado de la calle ella sola ―apremiaba la señora de la casa incomodando a la guerrera.

―Necesito paños limpios y agua hirviendo ahora mismo ―ordenó Xena que no estaba para halagos ni pérdidas de tiempo.

―Claro, claro ―accedía la desesperada madre―. Rápido, Calantha. Ve por los paños en no que yo busco el agua ―pidió a su hija que por primera vez demostró a Xena desde su llegada que podía moverse.

―También necesito alguna especie de varilla de metal que haga el papel de un calimbo. Lo calentaré para desinfectar profundamente la herida.

Los dos recién llegados se quedaron de caras cruzadas como preguntándose si realmente debían confiar en aquella mujer salida de la nada. En vista de que no había otra cara por los alrededores de que tuviera pinta de al menos saber lo que hacía, o hacer algo al respecto, atacaron la orden para traer lo pedido lo más rápido posible.

En esa el padre de la familia despierta y comienza a dar sus lastimeros gritos de penas y preocupación por el estado de su hijo.

―Con gritar e implorar no se hace nada. Mejor ayúdeme a ponerlo sobre esa mesa ―sugirió una Xena que como Ares, cada día que pasaba se aseguraba más maneras de pensar. Los hombres sólo eran unos cobardes que en las situaciones más críticas como la enfermedad, sólo servían para estorbar.

―¿Y tú quién eres? ―inquirió con desconfianza y repelía el padre apartando de su hijo las manos de la que sus ojos veían como una gran extraña.

―Ella nos ha ayudado ―salió diciendo su esposa con un caldero de humeante agua a sus espaldas―. Y ahora va a curar a nuestro hijo.

Xena no se molestó en darle explicaciones aquel hombre y se concentró en limpiar la herida del primogénito. Para eso desgarró la ropa del torso de éste. Y antes de que su hermana colocara los paños sobre la mesa, ya ella había tomado uno, humedecido en la caliente agua y rosado sobre la herida alrededor de la clavada flecha. Por el doloroso contacto, el joven heredero despertó de su inconsciencia extrañándose por aquellos azules ojos que le penetraban hasta los suyos de semejante color. Diciéndole que no se moviera. Y que si quería y podía, que hasta confiara en la que los portaba.

―Padre, Madre… ¿Qué…

―Shshshshs, hijo mío. Sólo se fuerte ―le susurró la que lo trajo al mundo.

―Tengo que extraerte ahora mismo la flecha ―anunció una guerrera que con consentimiento o no, ya acababa de decidir tal cosa. El joven herido, que a esas alturas pensaba que ya no podía sentir más dolor como el que sentía en esos momentos, dio el consentimiento tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para no ver lo que le esperaba. Su madre le secaba el sudor de la frente sin querer mirar tan poco la escena. Si no aguantaban eso, entonces con lo próximo a venir se tendrían que cubrir ojos y orejas porque de un fuerte grito, ese pueblo no se salvaba.

―Espera ―interrumpió el acto el padre justo cuando la guerrera se preparaba para la extracción luego de haberse lavado las manos―. ¿Segura que sabes lo que haces?

Xena no vio por qué molestarse con aquel desconfiado sujeto que ni a su familia había podido proteger. Se sacudió su grotesca mano de su muñeca, y continuó en lo que se había quedado.

―Respira profundo ―le pidió al herido―. Lamentablemente la flecha no traspasó tu cuerpo.

―¿No se supone que eso sea bueno, mujer? ―inquirió un idiota del padre.

―No ―le contestó con un profundo respiro Xena que en esos momentos hacía el papel de un perfecto médico―. Se necesita partir la punta de la flecha antes de extraerla para que así no desgarre la carne al salir. Y como ésta aun no traspasó para poder hacer tal cosa, hay que acabar su recorrido. ―Y sin querer explicar más, se concentró en lo que estaría por hacer―. Aguanta como el hombre que eres, muchacho ―se dirigió al joven de algunos vente años que no tuvo tiempo de retractarse del consentimiento dado luego de lo escuchado.

―¡Ahahahahahah! ¡DIOSEEEEEEEEES!

―Ya está ―anunció tras penetrar la carne, partir la punta e inmediatamente extraer la flecha―. Ahora necesito la varilla de metal calentada ―volvió a procurar ignorando los gritos de dolor del muchacho a tiempo de que limpiaba la sangre brotada frente a unos ojos como platos de la familia.

No pasó un minuto cuando los dos hombres que fueron en búsqueda del objeto pedido, se abalanzaron jadeantes ante el umbral de la puerta. Xena observó el objeto traído, y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, indicó para el que le conocía, que era perfecto.

―De prisa, hay que calentar esto ―ajoró siguiendo a la madre que la guiaría hasta el fuego mientras ella limpiaba con un paño la suciedad que probablemente tenía consigo aquel clavo de acero de unas doce pulgadas de largo y unos cuantos centímetros de ancho.

Cuando la vieron venir de vuelta con una botella de vino y aquel encendido clavo de acero, se arrepintieron de no haberle cubiertos los ojos a alguien en particular. Y no se está hablando del herido, sino del propio padre de éste. Al que los dos incorporados hombres tuvieron que calmar para que la guerrera pudiera proseguir.

―Esto te dolerá como nunca, muchacho ―le preparó Xena al joven herido que acababa de quedarse sin habla, no pudiendo transmitir emoción alguna que no fuera la que se veía en sus también claros ojos azules―. Pero será como único podremos prevenir una infección. ¿Entiendes? ―El heredero le dio una aceptación con unos leves movimientos de cabeza y se volvió a echar hacia atrás. Cerrando hasta los ojos y puños para enfrentar el dolor que se avecinaba mientras su madre le volvía a secar el sudor de la frente y hasta el plantado en sus húmedos castaños y algo ondulados cortos cabellos.

Sin pena alguna, Xena hundió el candente clavo en la herida del joven y lo mantuvo ahí por varios segundos gritase lo que gritase el que todo el dolor sentía.

―¡AHAHAHAHAHAH! ¡Por los dioses, creo que estoy viendo a Hades! ¡Sufi-cien-te! ¡Yaaaaa bastaaaaaaaaa!

―No querido, si lo hubieses visto cree me que no estarías aquí con nosotros. Sintiendo tan fuerte dolor que te hace recordar que estás vivo ―le contradijo y dio que pensar la guerrera. Limpiando de nuevo la herida y derramando sobre ésta el vino traído sin esperar a que se recuperara del segundo y más grande dolor―. Con esto doy por incrementada la desinfección. Ahora, vendémoste. Que te doy mi palabra que mañana estarás de pie y caminando. Sólo procura ingerir tés hechos de artemisa como analgésico contra el dolor y colócate paños húmedos con su extracto en la herida para la desinfección. De no conseguirla en los mercados, acude al templo de Ares de este pueblo en donde vi que crece.

Terminando de atender al herido y dictar la recomendación de aquella hierba, Xena no vio que más podía hacer allí. Sin despedirse, se dirigió a la salida pero la voz de la madre del hogar le detuvo.

―¡Espera! ¿No nos has dicho cómo podemos pagarte?

―¿A caso he pedido tal cosa yo?

―Entonces, al menos di quién eres. Para incluirte en nuestros rezos y llenarte de buenos deseos.

―Me temo que no sería buena idea ―se negó la guerrera continuando sus pasos hacia la salida de la casa para ser detenida por el jefe de ésta.

―Tú, antes de que te marches… ¿De dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? Has actuado ágilmente mas has recomendado una hierba para contribuir a la sanación. ¿Acaso eres alguna especie de sacerdotisa del norte? ¿Una celta conocedora de las artes de la sanación? ¿O hasta una misma estudiosa consagrada a las deidades de Artemisa, Apolo o Asclepios? Pero juzgando el manto que llevas, no se me haría imposible que fueras hasta una misionera perteneciente a ese nuevo movimiento cristiano. Movimiento que si no sabes, aquí se acusa como revolución. Y como tal delito, le sigue un castigo ―comentaba el mal agradecido padre de familia que por nada del mundo iba a agradecerle a una MUJER lo que acababa de hacer por su único hijo varón. Así le hubiese salvado la vida. Digamos que no rebajaría su orgullo en tal cosa. Y digamos también que por ello, se empecinaba en encontrar algún defecto en la persona de Xena para verse libre de susodicho agradecimiento. Se sentía completamente humillado al haber caído frente a su familia, y luego de abrir los ojos, ver que ésta era salvada por una completa desconocida. Una fémina para completar. Causando que hasta llegase a pensar que lo mejor era que todos muriesen que ser auxiliados por semejante y desconocida fémina.

―Para nada. No soy nada de lo que ha dicho ―se molestó en aclararle Xena con la más grande de las paciencia―. Y si soy conocedora de lo que ha visto, es porque hace mucho tiempo, yo pasé exactamente por lo mismo.

Al escuchar lo dicho, la familia quedó un tanto asombrada. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Una joven y hermosa mujer como ella ser víctima de una flecha? ¿Dónde y cuándo habría sido? ¿Más como era posible que sobreviviera? Cuando con semejante herida se decía que una mujer por su débil naturaleza fallecía al instante. Si sintieron ganas de preguntárselo, más le valía que no perdieran tiempo en hacerlo. Porque ya Xena se encontraba de vuelta en la revolcada calle, identificando y acudiendo ante sus tiradas pertenencias (que de milagro no habían sido pisoteadas), y pensando al mismo tiempo de dónde acaba de salir expresado recuerdo. Pues se había acabado de ver en una pequeña choza, con una flecha clavada, y un hombre que aun no maduraba en edad, atendiéndola sobre un lecho. «¿Qué rayos hacía yo ahí ―paso a preguntarse―, bajo el techo de un campesino y con una flecha clavada en la misma posición del herido que acabo de atender? ¿No que fui como una especie de general, líder y comandante de todo un ejército? Alguien así al ser herido lo menos que podía tener sería una blanca y airosa carpa con varios médicos a su lado. Como que todavía me faltan muchas cosas por recordar.»

―¡Ahí está! ¡Es ella! Ella fue la que atacó a uno de los nuestros ―le señalaron acoro los que reconoció al instante como causantes de todo aquel caos, los ladrones.

―¡Qué no escape! Nos pagará por haberse metido con nosotros! ―se relamía el que debía ser la cabeza líder de toda aquella banda de mugre.

―¡Rápido, llevémonosla antes de que los romanos lleguen!

Colocando nuevamente sus cosas sobre el suelo, Xena se negó a que aquella pila de malditos bandidos le dañara lo que le quedaba de tarde. Haciéndoselos saber tomando una defensiva posición con extendidos puños y separadas piernas. Cosa que no se le daba muy bien por el manto que puesto llevaba.

―Ah, quieres luchar preciosa ―se burló entre relamidas uno de los bandidos―. ¡De acuerdo, más diversión para nosotros muchachos! ¡Atrápenla!

Dos hombres se lanzaron contra Xena y cayeron al suelo con la misma velocidad con la que vinieron. Junto con dos buenas golpizas en sus asquerosas bocas.

―Ah, la nena quiere jugar a los hombres ―musitó uno de los bandidos entre risas por acabar de ver a dos de sus compañeros golpeados por una mujer―. Y tan suculentamente mujer que se ve. ¡¿Mira que querer que la tratemos como un macho, muchachos?! Esto creo que nos va a doler. ¡Pero no más que a ella! ¡JAJAJAJA! ―animó derramando alcohol por todo el suelo.

―¡Sobre ellaaaaaaaaa! ―gritó uno de alguna esquina.

Ahora cinco hombres, dos de los que fueron golpeados primeramente y tres que se le sumaron, se le echaban encima. Al que quiso atestar el primer golpe, terminó regresando al piso del que se había levantado. El que quiso imitarlo, le fue a hacer compañía. Un tercero algo más inteligente la atacó por la espalda, enviándosela a un cuarto que la sujetó por los brazos.

―Te tenemos, lindura ―celebró antes de tiempo un quinto que al acercársele e intentar manosearla, se ganó una buena patada en su mandíbula. Dando media vuelta en el aire y hiendo a parar a los pies de su líder. A tiempo que el que le sostenía por la espalda, recibía un punzante codazo en su costado.

―¡Pero qué diablos! ―se sorprendía en nombre de todos el líder―. ¡Se van a dejar ganar de una doncella de pueblo! ¡Dejen de comportarse como señoritas y atrapen a esa mujer ya!

Comprendiendo que la que por presa daban no era cualquier mujer, los bandidos ahora hicieron uso de sus armas. Apuntándola con el filo de sus espadas y mostrándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia creyendo que de esa no se libraba.

―A ver cómo le respondes a esto, mujer.

Muy considerada, Xena le contestó al que le acababa de dictar la pregunta. Espero a que el hombre estuviera a un escaso pie de distancia y justo ahí ella sacó su espada bajo las telas de su manto. Lanzando la del bandido hacia una montaña de heno llena de gallinas revueltas y provocando el desencaje de unas cuantas mandíbulas. Mandíbulas que segundos después se cerraron junto con unas gruesas cejas mostrando toda la expresión de coraje que un hombre pudiese llegar a sentir.

Eran alrededor de unos diez o doce bandidos. Y a todos ellos Xena los fue enfrentando espadazo tras espadazo. Retrocediendo siempre ante la masa que se le acumulaba, y buscando protección tras tablones o postes que recibieran el filo de nombradas espadas. Clavando la suya en esos momentos de fallo por parte de sus enemigos. Golpeando y pateando si con su espada no era suficiente. Ya había matado o herido unos tres. Rodando una escena que llamó la atención entre los pobladores que se atrevían a salir a la calle. Entre esos, la familia que acababa de ayudar.

―¡Esta mujer lleva al diablo consigo! ¡Lo tiene de su parte! ―gritaba enfurecido el líder de los bandidos―. ¡MATENLAAAAAAAA!

Ante esta orden, los bandidos sujetaron con ambas manos sus espadas para atestar el más fuerte golpe que sus músculos fueran capaces de producir. Se acababa el jueguito con aquella mujer. Ahora sí que les iba a pagar por lo que les había hecho. Pero para su bien merecida suerte, Xena fue derribando unos dos pares más. Quedando entonces unos cuatro o cinco hombres que ahora sí que no sabían que hacerse. Sin poder creer lo que en menos de unos quince minutos acababa de suceder. No eran los únicos. Los espectadores que por ahí miraban estaban en el mismo plano. No fue hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de ánimos hacia Xena y abucheos a los bandidos. Ladrones que por lo ocurrido y visto, no tenían el menor sentido de lucha insertado en sus minúsculos celebros. Cayendo muertos o heridos de uno en uno ante los pies de tan legendaria y verdadera guerrera.

―Te dije que esa mujer no era de aquí ―seguía con el mismo tramo el padre de la familia auxiliada por la guerrera―. Nada más mira la masacre que a hecho.

―Nos está salvando. ¿Qué no lo ves? ―se le iba en contra su mujer. Hastiada por el machista comportamiento de su esposo―. ¿O que preferirías? ¿Qué no se defendiera, que la atrapasen y de paso regresasen por nuestra hija?

―Al menos serían mujeres que morirían como lo que son, como mujeres. Bajo la sumisión y el honor. No como esa cosa salvaje que no para de moverse.

Si aquella madre alguna vez pensó en separarse del perfecto imbécil que por esposo tenía, ese momento fue el preciso para darse por decidida. Lo que acababa de escuchar no era algo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

―Pues sabes qué, yo también me volveré una salvaje como dices. ―Y con esto, la madura mujer salió a toda carrera con la hoya de agua caliente que tiempo atrás se había preparado para su hijo. Ahora ensangrentada por los paños que Xena limpió. Haciéndose la de oídos sordos ante los gritos de su esposo, continuó con su carrera hasta llegar a las espaldas del líder de los bandidos. El que mucho gritaba y ordenaba y que nada hacía.

―Ey, tú ―le llamó.

―¿Ah?

―¡TOMA ESTO, MALDITO!

Sin que pudiese hacer nada para cubrirse, el cabecilla de aquellos bandidos pasó a tener todo un rostro y pecho como el casco de un mismo hervido camarón. Los gritos de dolor que lanzó fueron escuchados por los seguidores que al ver lo que aquella madura mujer acababa de hacer, de seguro comenzaron a preguntarse qué diablos le daban de comer a las hembras en aquel pueblo.

Aquel acto, animó a más aldeanos a salir y enfrentarse contra aquellos ladrones. A los cuales atacaron a puros palos, piedras, escobazos y rastrillazos. Venciéndolos y dejándolos atados en el centro de la plaza. Gritándoles el castigo que debían merecer y esperando a que los romanos llegasen para apresarlos.

Todo aquello a Xena le provocó una sonrisa en sus labios. Acababa de ayudar a un pueblo, combatiéndose contra unos ladrones y salvando vidas en medio de ello. Se sentía viva. Sin peso. Como algo que había elegido hacer hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Pero… «¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?», se preguntó. Dado que hasta donde ella sabía, ese acto no entraba en su personalidad. Ella era una guerrera. Sí, alguien que podía luchar contra aquella masa de insignificantes y detestadas vidas. Más eso no era lo que sus recuerdos del todo le indicaban. Ella sí peleaba y se defendía. Sólo que para lograr lo que quería. No para andar protegiendo a cuantas almas se encontrara en su camino. Algo mal tenía que tener entonces. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué podía ser para…

―Ahahaha.

―¡Le han dado! ¡Le han herido! ―gritaba no muy lejos de una tumbada Xena la madre del hijo que ésta había salvado―. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Después que nos ha ayudado!

Resulta, que uno de los bandidos que supuestamente Xena dejó por muerto, tenía un arco. De cual no dudó en hacer uso en busca de venganza. Cuando lo identificaron, le golpearon y le ataron junto con su líder y demás ladrones que inconscientes o con vida quedaban. Entre tanto, una masa de curiosos rodeaba a la heroína de ese pueblo. Algunos por mera curiosidad como aquel mal agradecido padre de familia y otros por lástima y temor a que pudiese pasarle algo malo como la esposa e hija de éste.

―Apártense ―pidió un aldeano entre el grupo―. No le privemos del aire.

―Pero hay que verificarla ―exigió una mujer preocupada.

Sin perder más tiempo, Calantha fue la que se ocupó de lo pedido. Descubriendo el manto de Xena para ver el lugar en donde la flecha estaba clavada. Temiendo que fuese en su mismo pecho dado a la ubicación que desde las telas del manto mostraba. Y en definitiva así había sido. Nada más que en vez de la carne, la flecha se quedó clavada sobre la pechera de bronce que la heroína del pueblo mostraba. En eso, Xena se incorpora, recuperándose del golpe tenido en su cabeza por el duro suelo al caer por el impacto de la flecha. Notando que era objeto de observación por la gran parte de los pobladores de aquel pueblo. Muchos con caras extrañadas. Y al verse descubierta, supo el por qué.

―¡Lo sabía! ―bramó quien ya no hay por qué identificarle―. ¡Esta mujer es una amazona! Mirad la ropa que lleva puesta. De seguro ha venido a este pueblo en búsqueda de nuestras hijas. Para llevárselas y reclutarlas como unas salvajes más entre las suyas. Ha recomendado la hierba de artemisa en mi casa. Planta que bien sabemos que es cultivada por las amazonas. No hay duda, ella es una de ellas.

―Si serás maniático ―le recriminaba su mujer―. ¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo? ¿Qué no acabas de ver de una vez lo que ésta mujer ha hecho por nosotros?

Aquella madre se mantenía en la verdadera verdad de todo lo sucedido. Xena sólo fue una mujer que por ahí pasaba y se topó con una injusticia en la que se vio impulsada a interferir. No obstante, dijese lo que dijese, su esposo había sembrado la duda y la desconfianza en los allí presentes. Y ya no miraban con los mismos ojos a Xena. La cual, entendiendo que su tiempo en aquel poblado se había prolongado, se abrió paso entre la multitud ignorando los comentarios a su espalda.

―¿Segura que no estás herida? ―le escuchó preguntar a una Calantha tras darle alcance―. Puedo ayudarte si es así. Con algo debo pagarte la ayuda que nos has dado.

―Mi hija tiene razón ―se le sumó la madre de ésta―. No prestes atención a los murmureos del pueblo. Todos son igual que mi marido. Excepto Calantha y yo. Que somos de un poco más de la costa, de Amfípolis. Por suerte la tuve a ella y a su hermano en esa tierra en donde también pude criarlos hasta hace poco que mi esposo nos trajo aquí. A su ciudad natal.

«¿Amfípolis ha dicho? Esa era la ciudad en donde mis recuerdos me dictan que nací en mi primera vida. Del vientre de Cyrene, mi verdadera madre. De la que carne y sangre heredé.»

―Ten ―le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Calantha―, creo que estas cosas son tuya. ―Xena tomó con prisa lo que la joven le tendía, la canasta con verduras y vestidos que había comprado. Porque lo que respectaba a las codornices, parece que ya habían pasado a la historia.

―Gracias. Ya debo de irme ―forzó una despedida sin esperar la propia de aquellas mujeres. ¿La prisa? Pues ya había divisado a unos romanos que interrogaban a los aldeanos. En bonito momento llegaban. Cuando ya los ladrones estaban vencidos y bien atados y ella que ganaba acusadoras miradas de perfectos mal agradecidos. A mala hora se volteó para ver si todavía le seguían mirando. Efectivamente, ahora hasta la señalaban.

―¡Ey, tú! ¡Espera ahí! ―le ordenó desde la distancia uno de los guardias romanos. Sabiéndose quién verdaderamente era, para nada que iba a atacar aquella orden. Al menos quería salvar los vegetales y vestidos comprados. O si no, el viaje aquel pueblo sería toda una pérdida de tiempo. Según a su pensar y a su creer. Ya diría el tiempo si así había sido.

Con apresurado pero disimulado paso, pasó entre medio de dos romanos más que se aproximaban al pueblo. Creyó haber pasado como una aldeana más entre ellos hasta que el compañero de éstos que le seguía, les pidió que la detuviesen.

―Deténgase le han dicho ―se le interpuso un tercero que no pudo evadir a su frente―. Me parece que no es sorda o algo por el estilo.

―¿Qué quieren?

―Saber si es verdad lo que dicen estos aldeanos ―contestó el que desde la multitud venía siguiéndola―. Qué usted sola acabó con más de la mitad de los bandidos que yacen atados en la plaza.

―Y yo les pregunto… ¿Ustedes creen eso? ―le salió con una sonrisa una Xena que no perdía nada con hacer uso de su seducción y manipulación para ver si se libraba de los nuevos buitres que le olisqueaban el espacio.

―Las preguntas aquí las hacemos nosotros.

Como que se le iba a estar difícil por esta vez.

―¿Y qué si fui yo? ¿Eh? ¿No que deberían de estar a gusto porque les hice su trabajo?

―¡Que he dicho que las preguntas las hacemos nosotros! ―repitió con enfado el romano sin poder contener la bofetada que le dio en la cara―. Quítenle el manto que lleva. Han dicho que es una amazona.

La escena siguiente a mostrar, no estuvo falta de espectadores como en las anteriores. Y en la primea fila, se encontraba el padre de Calantha. Con una satisfacción en su rostro de saberse con su cometido logrado. Fastidiarle la vida a aquella mujer por haberle, según él, dejado caer en la ridiculez.

Canasta, verduras, frutas y vestidos cayeron al polvoriento suelo por obra de los tirones que daban dos de los romanos para desprender de sus ropajes externos a la guerrera de Xena. Quien despeinada y cansada como estaba, no dejaba de enviarle la más despreciable de las miradas.

―Déjenla en paz ―sollozaba la nombrada Calantha que junto a su madre recogían lo que se le había caído a la guerrera.

―¡Ya dejen de defender a esa mujer! ¡Qué lo único que quiere es llevárselas a su salvaje bosque de amazonas!

―¡Por Júpiter! ―exclamó uno de los romanos sacando su espada de su cinto―. Ella no es ninguna amazona ―negó cuando la mostraron descubierta de su manto. Luciendo sus ropas de cuero y pechera de una legendaria y aun recordada guerrera. Siendo lo más llamativo, el Chakram que colgaba de su cinturón. Arma que fue reconocida sin problemas―. Ella es… Ella es… La que todos rumoran. La que ha vuelto a la vida ―parlaba con espanto aquel romano como si su alma se la fuese a llevar el mismo Plutón―. Ella es…

―Xena ―le terminó las palabras uno de sus compañeros que le copiaba en el acto de sacar su espada de su cinto.

―¿Xena? ―cuestionaban unos tantos más entre los aldeanos.

―Xena… ―se quedaban en el aire los que se les hacía parcialmente conocido el nombre.

―¡XENA! ―se le escuchó gritar con espanto a unos pocos que sí sabían de quién se trataba.

―Xena ―se seguía regando la voz―. Xena, la que ha renacido. ¡La amante del dios de la guerra. De Ares.

―De Marte ―corregía un romano echando para atrás a los que todavía no terminaban de seguirle el paso a los que se habían espantado.

―Te equivocas romano, de Ares ―se le fue en contra una profunda voz a las espaldas de todos. Desde el fondo del grupo de los aldeanos se aproximó una figura perfectamente reconocida por Xena. Que no supo si clasificar su llegada por oportuna o inoportuna, quedándose con los labios cerrados pero los ojos bien estacados.

―¿Y tú quién diablos eres? Regresa con el resto de los aldeanos.

―¿Yo, romano? ¿Qué no me ves bien? ¿O es que el culto a la copia barata que se me hizo no te deja reconocer al verdadero dios y señor de la guerra?

―¡¿Qué?!

―Nada ―contestó con fingida indiferencia el dios―. Únicamente que… ¡QUE QUITES LAS MANOS DE MI FUTURA REINA ―clamó con gran rabia al no soportar que otro hombre que no fuera él le pusiera las manos encima a su princesa.

Lo que fue de aquellos romanos, ni los mismos aldeanos encontraron palabras para poder relatarlo. Y los que sí lograron contar algo, nada más eran capaces de hablar sobre el principio y el final. Final en el que todavía se debían de estar viendo a toda carrera. Pues por primera vez en aquel pueblo, se vieron brotar ardientes meteoritos de las manos de alguien

―Con que sólo por unas verduritas. ¿Eh, Xena? ―se le dirigió después Ares que sacudía las cenizas de sus manos producto de todas las bolas de fuego que arrojó a aquellos romanos―. Ya veo que no puedo dejarte sola. ¡Mira toda la audiencia que atraes! Aunque… Eso nos ahorra presentaciones sobre tu persona. ―Se quedó pensativo como si se le hubiese esfumado el coraje.

―Podía con ellos, Ares. No tenías que haber venido.

―Sí, lo estaba viendo de lo más bien. ¡AHORA LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ!

―Te he dicho que no me grites, Ares. ―le exigió sacudiéndose de su abrazo para interrumpir la teletransportasión. Ahí dos figuras que por lo visto no querían abandonar a la guerrera, se acercaron a la pareja. Deteniéndose a su frente. Madre e hija. Con temor en sus cuerpos pero con valentía en sus mentes.

―Sus cosas ―atinó a decir la joven de Calantha.

Xena tomó por segunda vez lo que la joven niña se había molestado en recoger. Prestando atención por vez primera a sus azules ojos entre flecos de su lacio y largo cabello castaño oscuro. A su lado, un dios de Ares como que daba la imagen de ser alguien que por primera vez veía tan simple acto de gentileza. ¿O era por otra cosa que se quedaba perplejo?

―Ya se las entregaste, Calantha. Ahora ven conmigo ―ajoraba una madre de iguales rasgos que ahora resultaba que no le apetecía estar cerca de la que había salvado las vidas de su hijos.

―¿De dónde sacaste a esas dos?

―¿No que nos íbamos, Ares?

Con mala gana, Ares tiró del cuerpo de su princesa. Pegándola bruscamente contra su pecho y asegurándose que hasta el aire se le fuese por el choque. Una mala mirada no se hizo faltar por parte de la guerrera antes de que una turquesa luz los arropara y desapareciera de aquella calle.

…

Completamente fortalecido y con la mente sumamente concentrada en uno de los asuntos que debía atender, Ares se encaminaba ante su amada princesa para prepararle en el siguiente viaje a efectuar. Llevándola un poco más al centro de Tracia en donde se podía divisar al norte las montañas Ródope. Cordillera que dividía su territorio en la Tracia del sur, influenciada por la cultura griega; y la Tracia del norte por la de los fronterizos dacios. Mismo papel que poseía la Tracia del oeste con los macedónicos, y la Tracia del este al norte de Anatolia con la cultura persa que allí dominó en los pasados siglos. Última región ya más asiática separada de la europea por el río Évros que daba acceso a una zona más al oriente de Bizancio que dentro de tres futuros siglos sería conocida como la gran ciudad de Constantinopla para luego denominarse Estambul muchísimo más adelante. Pero como ese tiempo aún no estaba ni en planes de existencia, en el único que se concentraba el dios de la guerra era el palpable y vívido al que Xena le había tocado vivir en su segunda vida. Vida a la que se estaba aclimatando rápidamente para alegoría del dios que más la deseaba entre todos los hombres en la tierra y divinidades como él en el cielo.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible con sus pesadas botas, se acercó hasta el lecho en donde la había dejado la noche anterior cuando llegaron del suceso ocurrido en el mercado del pasado pueblo. Después de haberla sacado de aquel tumulto, furiosamente Ares se la llevó a lo desolado de un caducifolio bosque en donde prácticamente la arrojó al suelo en cuanto hizo su aparición. La discusión que tuvieron fue la misma de todos los tiempos. En donde uno pretendía dominar al otro cerrando la escena con desenfrenados gestos pasionales que hasta el momento, era Ares quien los iniciaba y Xena, por su aún confundida mente, quién les ponía un alto.

Ares todavía no sabía de dónde demonios había sacado tanta resistencia para no tomar el alma y el cuerpo de su guerrera y marcarlo como de su eterna propiedad de una vez y por todas. Para más mortificación, Xena junto con su gran belleza y inconsciente seducción, como que no cooperaba a favor de esa resistencia. Ahora que la veía ahí, en un lecho entre blancas y mudillas pieles de carnero, a penas cubierta con una fina tela de uno de los trajes que se compró en el pueblo, esa resistencia se le iba al piso. Entre tanto que su deseo y tentación lo movía como una misma marioneta hacia el cuerpo de aquella mortal. Rosando con sus yemas cuanta piel descubierta estaba. Mirándola, deseándola, proclamándola.

Que hubiese comprado aquellos vestidos era lo mejor que se le hubiese podido ocurrir el día anterior. ¡¿Cómo era posible que pretendiendo llevarla a donde la había llevado, a todo un campamento de reclutados y fieles seguidores que venía formando desde hacía ya varios años, no le había conseguido unas buenas ropas para toda una perfecta presentación?! Se notaba que era la pura representación de la fuerza bruta. Brutalidad que a veces se le colaba hasta en la cabeza. Aunque al fin de cuenta era Xena. Guerrera que sin importar como iba vestida, causaba igual revuelo ante aquellos que por medio de generaciones, no dejaban de creer en su espíritu guerrero. Cosa que quedó comprobada en cuanto la presentó ante los miles de hombres que comprenderían sus actuales tropas de caos y sangre sobre la tierra.

―¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? ―protestó la guerrera luego de que terminara de engullir algunas de las compradas frutas y verduras del pasado mercado hervidas por la mañana, y el dios que no la dejaba tener un reposo ahora en la tarde―. Casi ya va anocheciendo.

―Eso, querida, es una sorpresa.

―Aun así no me gusta que te andes con misterios. Todavía no me has contestado como es que me encontraste en el pueblo justo cuando empezaba la mejor parte.

―¿Mejor parte? ―cuestionó con incrédulo ceño un Ares que ya la tenía abrazada por la cintura―. Yo no vi que lo estuvieses viendo así.

―¿Ares?

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Como quieras. Llegué a ti por los rezos de una muchachita entre los aldeanos. Me parece que estaba asustada o algo así por toda la violencia allí presente y como muchos mortales, me pidió que amenguara la furia e ira en aquellos hombres.

Xena se quedó pensativa. Probablemente por alguna conclusión que llegaba a su mente.

―¿A caso fue la que me preguntaste qué de dónde la saqué? La que andaba con su madre ―se interesó. Pues ahora que le daba reversa a sus recuerdos, llegó a ver a la nombrada Calantha con una cadena entre sus manos pronunciando inaudibles palabras con sus labios.

―Pues para qué quieres saber si fue ésa u otra. Yo solo me enfoqué en lo que esa niña veía. Ósea, tú en medio de esos romanos. Deberías de darme más las gracias que estar entrevistándome por cada paso que doy. O… ¿No me digas que te interesa lo que hago al grado de que hasta vigilado me quieres tener? Porque eso es lo que hacen justamente las mujeres celosas, Xena ―le fastidió con su incurable sorna.

―Cínico ―fue lo único que le llegó a espetar pues Ares se apresuró a callarla con un beso intervalos de segundos antes de su teletransportación.

Cuando Xena sintió que su cuerpo se encontraba de nuevo con los pies en la tierra, se separó del cuerpo de su dios con un bien merecido empujón. Más cuando su vista se aclaró y el resto de sus sentidos se repusieron de la presión que se ejerce en cada desaparición, creyó que estaba soñando. Pues desde lo alto de un cerro en donde Ares la había colocado, divisó lo que sus ojos reconocieron como todas unas filas de carpas militares alineadas extensamente en una amplia y aislada planicie. Rodeada por altas montañas y cubierta por un cielo rojizo que le iba como el anillo al dedo al cuadro digno de retrato que allí se hallaba.

Xena quedó tan boquiabierta que a Ares le entraron unas tremendas ganas de besarla de nuevo y llevársela a otro lado dejando para más tarde su presentación ante sus mortales pero seguidores hombres. No era para menos, si entre aquellas divididas tropas se podía llegar al conteo de unos diez mil hombres, sin incluir a mujeres, niños y uno que otro anciano que por ahí debía de estar con una función en particular. Todos ellos de variadas regiones pero unidos ante un mismo propósito, la libertad, la fortuna, la gloria y el poder que les prometía el dios de la guerra si le servían con entrega. Sumando también que tendrían un lugar en la tierra y en el que seguir viviendo con todas las riquezas que llegasen a obtener. Porque si no estabas a favor de Ares y de la guerra, estabas a favor de los débiles y de los muertos.

―Bienvenida a mi actual predilecta tierra de fieles.

―¿Ares?

―¿Si querida?

―¡¿Todos estos guerreros son tuyos?! ―se negaba a creer boquiabierta.

―¡Corrección! Nuestros, querida. Acuérdate que tú los liderarás sobre la tierra.

Xena estaba tan impresionada como nunca. En su primera vida había visto tropas enormes. Pero nunca como las que tenía delante. ¡Y ella las lideraría! ¡Como había hecho antes! ¡Sería como antes! Cuando su nombre era eco de respeto y de temor. Cuando había sido toda una reina de la guerra. ¡¿Cómo era posible que mientras vivía en esta segunda vida con las amazonas, de las que ya ni se acordaba, no recordó todos aquellos momentos de poder y gloria que tuvo?! Cuando seguía siendo una guerrera. El mero contacto con una espada le tenía que haber llevado a aquellos tiempos. ¡Qué perdida estaba! Porque sí, ahora recordaba todo aquello. Aquello era verdad. Porque en cada recuerdo lo sentía como si allí estuviese.

―Señor ―le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de un recién llegado acompañado de lo que al juzgar por sus armaduras, debían ser guerreros de aquellas tropas―. Nos complace infinitamente que esté de vuelta. Su ejército no lo veía en meses pero aun así no hemos perdido ni la más pequeña gota de fidelidad hacia su nombre ―aseguró aquel joven hombre entre los veintitrés a veinticinco años, de piel intermedia y larga melena marrón oscura, casi negra, trenzada en varios mechones desde la coronilla y atados en una media coleta.

―Eso espero. Porque me he de encontrar más ocupado que nunca como para ir por ahí cortando cabezas ―amenazó el prepotente dios a tiempo que señalaba la persona de Xena con extendido brazo.

―Oh, sí claro señor y dios nuestro ―mal interpretó el guerrero―. Su magnífica tienda sigue siendo la de siempre. Intacta hasta su regreso. Le teníamos unos tributos de doncellas por si le apetecían pero ya veo que ha traído una selecta compañía y…

Con un fruncido seño que lo decía todo, Xena pasó la mirada de aquel guerrero al dios que tenía al lado. Dios que antes de que a su hermosa guerrera se le subiera el coraje, pasó a aclarar las cosas.

―Te equivocas, no he regresado para perder tiempo en diversiones y festejos humanos. Porque esta compañía que he traído es la que se ha estado esperando desde los tiempos de tu abuelo.

―¿Señor? ―levantó una ceja sin comprender el armado mortal.

―Xena ―prosiguió con el nombramiento de ésta―. Te presento al general, Plamen, comandante de las tropas tracias del norte y de unas asentadas búlgaras que en tal región habitan. Reclutadas aquí, en el centro de la guerrillera Tracia, la tierras de mis dominios.

La referida iba a transmitir algún ademán de saludo pero…

―¿Xena? ―se le escuchó repetir entre los acompañantes de aquel nombrado como Plamen.

―¿Es ella? ¿Xena, la princesa nacida de la guerra? ―dudaban los hombres con armadura. Pues con aquel vestido Xena parecía más bien una frágil doncella de pueblo que la recordada guerrea. No obstante, solo hizo falta ver su espada en su cinto, y más que nada, su Chakram en el mismo lugar para que aquellos guerreros tuviesen una muy parecida expresión a la que los romanos en el anterior pueblo mostraron.

Entre esto, Xena se hacía una serie de interrogantes en su mente. «¿Búlgaros?», se cuestionó en silencio. Esa etnia le sonaba sumamente atrayente. ¿Por qué sería? Algo le decía que se había relacionado con otro algo de tal pueblo bárbaro. ¡Claro, muchos de los hombres que ella una vez lideró fueron búlgaros? Se vio zaqueando Grecia y otras tierras de Asia mientras aterradas multitudes gritaban la llegada de los búlgaros. Pero su interior le decía que había algo más… Algo más fuerte. No sabía bien que era y por eso miró de nuevo al nombrado general. Hombre que ahora yacía prácticamente en el suelo. Inclinado a sus pies y sin mirarle como segundos antes le miraba con sus ojos cafés.

―¡Es un verdadero honor tenerla aquí presente! ―exclamó con orgullo pero al mismo tiempo con un poco de temor el nombrado general Plamen mientras se inclinaba junto con sus hombres hasta el suelo―. La hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo y ahora que la tengo a mi frente, le doy la más grande bienvenida en nombre de todos mis hombres. Bienvenida sea a Aresia, legendaria guerrera.

Xena no sabía ni que decir. Recordaba que la admiraban. Pero no se esperaba a que en ese nuevo tiempo aún tuviera seguidores. Hasta donde había visto, le temían y despreciaban por ser la guerrera saqueadora que fue. Y con todas las villas que invadió las pasadas semanas junto al dios de la guerra, esa forma de ver que le tenían se agrandaba.

Echando eso de la admiración a un lado, pasó enfocarse en el dicho nombre de Aresia. Que indudablemente debía de haberse elegido en honor a cierto dios a su lado.

―Así mis fieles le llaman a esta zona en la que se han conglomerado ―le explicó Ares como si hubiese leído sus últimos pensamientos―. A los que les han reconocido a su vez como los aresios al ser mis principales seguidores en la actualidad ―añadió sin que su mortal no aportase otra cosa más que puro silencio dado a que aun no creía lo que veía o escuchaba―. ¿Y bueno, no piensas decir nada? ¿Al entregado Plamen, por ejemplo? Todos aquí también son tus fieles a partir de ahora.

―Eh, pues… ―fraseaba―. Pues espero que me demuestre esa admiración a través de su eficacia y tropas, general ―musitó bajo una mirada de ánimo por parte de Ares. Que no le decía otra cosa que comenzara a disfrutar al máximo lo que serían sus primeros y verdaderos momentos de eterna gloria.

―Y así será señora nuestra de la guerra ―afirmó el dirigido―. ¡SOLDASOS! ―les gritó a éstos tras una penetrante mirada de cierto dios. Que ahora decía que alguien se estaba demorando en su deber―. ¡RÁPIDO! ¡Rieguen la voz de pueblo a pueblo! ¡Que los nuestros, los tracios del norte y asentados búlgaros, nos enteremos que nuestra princesa ha regresado! ¡Qué lo sepan también las tropas tracias del sur y las macedónicas en Grecia junto con las de las otras regiones que a esta nación pertenezcan. Que se enteren en adición las indoeuropeas dacias y serbias. Sin que falten tan poco las anatolianas en Asia Menor. ¡AVANCEN!

En cuanto aquellos guerreros fueron descendiendo colina abajo y regando la voz, repitiendo el nombre de XENA, automáticamente centenares de cabezas fueron levantándose en dirección hacia lo alto. Hacia la loma en donde yacía la pareja nacida de la guerra, Xena y Ares. Unos se llenaron de júbilo levantando sus brazos y proclamando el nombre de Xena sin tan siquiera estar seguros que aquella femenina figura en las alturas, era realmente ella. Otros interrumpieron sus obligaciones para seguir regando la voz y otros más se apartaron de los caminos de vuelta a sus chozas o tiendas. Indicando que la adoraban pero respetaban y temían igual que una diosa.

―Esto, Xena, ni si quiera es el comienzo ―le susurró a su oído Ares antes de comenzar a descender por la colina junto con ella y ser recibida a mitad de tramo por fieles seguidores.

―XENA, XENA, XENA, XENA ―gritaban todos.

―Abrir paso para los reyes de la guerra ―exigía lo que parecía otro general―. Prepararlo todo para nuestro dios y princesa de la guerra―. ¡Qué los romanos nos han suprimido, pero con el apoyo del dios de la guerra y tan legendaria guerrera, recuperaremos nuestras tierras, vidas, e incluso nos llenaremos de riquezas! ―anunciaba tan deseada realidad animando el espíritu guerrero de todos allí presentes.

Al lado de Ares en todo momento, Xena se encaminó entre toda aquella muchedumbre que no dejaba de aclamarle. A su paso, la gente se abatía uno con los otros con tal de acercársele y obsequiarle la posesión más valiosa que tuviera. Una mujer le derramó doradas prendas a sus pies. Otra hermosos vestidos de las más finas telas traídas de oriente. Unos niños impulsados por su padre le llevaban bandejas con suculentas uvas, dátiles y almendras. Un herrero le mostraba sus mejores espadas y le decía que se las dejaba a su disposición. Unos guerreros se hincaban a su frente jurándole la mayor de las lealtades en donde estaban dispuestos a morir en su nombre. Pero de entre todos lo más que le llamó la atención a la guerrera fue un grupo de jóvenes mujeres. Con atavíos de guerrera muy similares a los de una amazona.

―Poderosa Xena ―se le dirigió una de éstas―. Acepte esta prenda como muestra de nuestra alabanza y devoción hacia su persona ―casi rogó la joven guerrera al tenderle una capa de piel tintada de un tono café que transcendía en subida al negro con un cuello de pelaje de lobo pardo marrón―. Ha estado en nuestro clan por generaciones y siempre hemos esperado su regreso para otorgárselo a usted. La más grande entre todos los guerreros.

―Dale las gracias, Xena ―se reía Ares por la atontada cara que tenía su compañera.

―Eh, gracias ―atinó ésta tomando la hermosa capa en sus manos.

―También queremos decirle que estamos a su completa disposición.

―Como no ―volvió a hablar Ares por ella―. Ahora si nos permiten…

Ares alejó a su preciada mortal del cúmulo de adoradores que cada vez se iba acrecentando. Un carro tirado por dos caballos había sido introducido en el trayecto bajo sus órdenes y con prisa, lo abordó junto a su Xena para salvarla de la asfixia que le provocaban todos aquellos mortales.

―¡Escúchenme bien todos, celebren hasta el cansancio el regreso de su reina, porque mañana, le demostrarán su verdadera fidelidad entrenando hasta que se le rompan los huesos! ―vociferó a todo lo alto un orgulloso de Ares que al culminar sus palabras, lanzó una esfera de fuego que fue a parar sobre una gran antorcha que tenían preparada para los festejos o anuncios de guerra. De forma sincronizada, una hilera de antorchas en cada camino de los campamentos se fue encendiendo y alumbrando el terreno ya oscurecido por la noche allegada.

―¿De dónde has sacados a tantos hombres y seguidores, Ares? ―preguntaba sin aún creer lo que veía una asombrada de Xena.

―Ya escuchaste al general Plamen. De Tracia, Macedonia y otras regiones de Grecia como los nortes de Epiro y Tesalia si te abundo un poco más. De las regiones indoeuropeas sin definida nación como Dacia y Serbia. De Anatolia en Asia Menor, y hasta de Escitia en Eurasia si a los búlgaros asentados aquí contamos. Pueblo bárbaro de oriente medio filtrado en Tracia y algo de Dacia desde hace más de un siglo gracias a una serie de guerras que tú misma lideraste en el pasado ―le dijo como si ésta recordase o no se le hiciese difícil recordar. No contando con que tal vez había hablado de más.

―Sí, pero es que…

―Y los que faltan. Muy pronto sumaré a la lista más griegos. Tendré a toda Esparta en el Peloponeso bajo mi disposición. Ya quiero ver la cara que pongan los atenienses cuando vean lo que tienen a cada punto cardinal. Creo que el mundo verá por primera vez como un dios se estrella. En este caso, diosa. Porque de seguro que mi media hermana Atenea caerá en picada cuando sus devotos comiencen a echarle las diez plagas de Egipto a su sabionda cabezota. ¿No lo crees, Xen…

La guerrera ya no le escuchaba. Estaba tan maravillada con todo lo que veía, como admirables armas, con los campos de entrenamiento, con las banderas con los símbolos de cada territorio allí reunido. Sí, todo aquello era su mundo. Todo aquello le hacía sentirse viva de verdad.

Luego de lo que pudo detectarse como unos veinticinco minutos de acarreada, Xena y Ares llegaron ante una blanca y enorme tienda de dos pisos de alto. Toda digna de un dios. Viéndose que llevaba tiempo de haber sido montada pero que siempre se mantenía en pie para la llegada del dios de la guerra que la ocupaba.

―Ya pensaba que nos habías abandonado, Ares ―les recibió un alto individuo a los bajos de la custodiada carpa―. Un mes más y se cumplía un año desde tu última visita.

―Sabes bien que para un dios un año equivale un día, Tarkan. Y como le dije a Plamen, me encontraba un poco ocupado como ya te debes de haber percatado en medio de todo el barrunto de allá abajo ―obvió señalando la poblada planicie de su ejército.

―Lo veo y lo comprendo perfectamente ―dijo al echarle buena mirada a su apegada compañía―. Y déjame decirte, que siendo ésta la hermosa y famosa Xenaque tanto ansiabas por volver a tener a tu lado, creo que te tardaste un poco en traerla de nuevo a la vida ―comentó con un envuelto cumplido y con los ojos fijos en la nombrada guerrera. Inclinándose levemente y bajando la vista por todo su cuerpo―. Porque exuberante belleza no merecía estar ni un segundo más en el mundo de los muertos.

―Tú lo has dicho, Tarkan. Sin embargo ciertos melosos y fisgones deberían de descender en vida a ese lugar. ¿Conoces alguno? ―espetó sin dar tiempo a contestar―. Porque yo diría que sí si un par de ojos por ahí no se despegan del cuerpo de mi reina.

Ares acercó para sí la figura de Xena rodeándola con su brazo por su cintura. Ésta, que entendía la reacción de su dios, no le quedaba de otra que soportarla, reírse de ella y resoplar un suspiro. Tarkan no pudo hacerse el desentendido por otro lado porque esa palidez que se le pintó en el rostro repentinamente no dejaba pensar lo contrario. Entonces Xena se planteó un cambio de pensar. ¿Por qué no fastidiar un poco a Ares? Él no perdía oportunidad para hacerlo. ¿Por qué ella no habría de hacer lo mismo? Además, ¿quién se creía que era como para estar presentándola como algo de su propiedad cuando ella ni aun aceptaba del todo quedarse a su lado? Además, aquel joven general de algunos veintidós años no estaba para nada mal. Alto, bronceado, fornido, de ojos ambarinos y con unos ondulados cabellos caídos en par de flecos por su frente mientras que el resto se hallaba atado a una pequeña coleta.

―Muchas gracias por tan alabadoras palabras, general Tarkan ―se le dirigió una Xena que separándose de su posesivo dios, se encaminaba ante la alta figura masculina del segundo hombre que se le presentaba en esa noche. Asegurándose que sus movimientos pronunciaran y marcaran sus curvas bajo la fina tela del pardo vestido que traía puesto―. Supongo que con tales alabanzas, también estarás dispuesto a dar lo mejor de ti junto con sus tropas. ¿Cierto?

O Ares estaba viendo y escuchando mal, o su hermosa princesa ya había puesto una mano sobre el pecho de uno de sus hombres y como acompañamiento le musitaba seseantes y seductoras palabras. Y ahora… Ahora descendía su mano hasta su cinturón. «¡¿Qué?!», expresó con los ojos y la mente. No creía lo que veía. «¡¿Qué diablos haces con la mano allá abajo, Xena?!», se exasperó sin transmitir palabra alguna por su boca por obra del asombro en el que había caído.

―Oh, y con esta _graaande_ espada va a cumplir con todos sus deberes ―supuso acabando de poner de punta los nervios de aquel hombre al sacar dicha espada de ACERO de su vaina y acariciarla con sus manos―. ¿No es así?

―Eh… Pues… Yo…

―General Tarkan, creo que sus tropas de Asia Menor deben de estar esperando nuevas or-de-nes de usted ―interrumpió Ares que le arrebataba la espada extraída a Xena y casi se la tiraba a un petrificado de Tarkan.

―_Sssssss… _eh… Sí, claro. Seguro ―atinó a decir con nerviosismo el pobre hombre.

Tarkan y los guardias que le aguardaban más debajo de la loma en la que se encontraba situada la tienda, se marcharon esperando amanecer con vida al día siguiente.

―Y ustedes, también. ¡FUERA! ―les rugió a dos guardias que se quedaron parados custodiando la entrada de la tienda. Era su deber de siempre. Y a menos que su mayor al mando, o en este caso el mismo dios que adoraban y seguían, se lo pidiesen, no se separarían de esta―. Y tú, entra ya ―le demandó a una Xena que no dejaba de sonreír a lo bajo por la pequeña y corta conmoción causada―. Como se nota que eres la auténtica Xena. ¿Eh?

Una vez más la nombrada ya no le escuchaba. Ahora paseaba la vista por todo el interior de aquella tienda. Repleta de hermosas figuras griegas. Muchas de él, del dios de la guerra. Representado como según cada región pensaba que era. Ufff que mal estaban. También habían de otros dioses. Pero algunos de estos… Pues misteriosamente habían pares que les faltaba la cabeza. «¿Por qué sería?», se preguntó creyendo imaginar ya la respuesta.

Una fogata a bajo fuego en el centro de aquella tienda mantenía el calor y permitía el sentido de la visión. Aunque una que otra antorcha estaban colocadas cuidadosamente en columnas de maderas, a una distancia prudente para que el lugar no terminara incinerado. Todas, al mismo bajo fuego. El suficiente como para poder leer y estudiar los pergaminos y planos dejados sobre una mesa. Con mucho tiempo de estar ahí al parecer. Plamen no mentía al decir que la tienda yacía intacta. Como tan poco mentía con lo anteriormente dicho de: _"Le teníamos unos tributos de doncella…". _Con el lecho que había más adelante, se daba cabida para todo un harén. Que fácilmente podía quedar oculto bajo tantas mantas, pieles y almohadones seguramente rellenos con lana o plumas.

―Parece que aparte de trabajar duro por tu anhelado imperio, también sacas tiempo para divertirte ―concluyó Xena que ya tenía una rodilla puesta sobre aquel alto lecho, descubriendo toda su pierna derecha en tal pose entre tanto acariciaba las mullidas sábanas que sus manos alcanzaban.

―¿Eso crees? ―le daba a volver a pensar un dios que ante la divina vista que tenía delante, se le olvidaba el coraje de un minuto atrás―. Y qué si te dijera que esta es la primera vez que meto a una hermosa mujer en esta tienda. No lleva mucho tiempo aquí, y yo puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la he visitado. Ya oíste a los generales, no me la paso mucho por la zona. Hablando sólo con ellos cada cierta estación y desapareciendo como según me presento.

―Ares, estoy algo cansada ―ponía como pretexto la guerrera antes de verse comida por la boca de aquel dios que la tenía prensada por su cintura.

―¿Cansada? ¿Cómo ha de ser eso posible? Si afuera te espera toda una población ansiosa de iniciar un festejo en tu nombre.

―No, en serio, quisiera dor…

―Nada de eso. Ya he mandado a llamar a unas aldeanas para que te atiendan y te vistan como lo que eres, toda una reina.

«¿Cuándo había ordenado tal cosa?», se cuestionó. Por los dioses, seguro cuando se encontraba embelesada mirando todo cuanto había desde que pasó ante los campamentos. No terminando de suponer dicha cosa cuando un grupo de unas cinco mujeres pidieron permiso para entrar en la estancia. Todas cargadas con toallas, canastas con lo que por lo visto desde lejos contenían jabones y aromatizantes y entre otras cosas envueltas con piel y sujetadas con cuerdas para protegerse. De tras de éstas, también se presentaron dos hombres de cuerpos bastante trabajados con unos enormes jarrones cada uno. Jarrones que llevaron hacia una gran tina de madera no muy alejada del lecho de "descanso" del dios. El contenido de estas jarras fue vertido en dicha tina dejando escapar un caliente vapor de agua. Así hicieron dos hombres más hasta que quedó completamente llena. Terminando su labor y marchándose con reverencias antes de que el dios de la guerra se lo tuviera que decir con algo más que palabras.

―Bueno, querida, espero que estés lista en una hora. Te dejo en las confiadas manos de mis súbditas ―anunció Ares su despedida prácticamente danzando hacia la salida―. Me gustaría darte el baño yo mismo pero el deber de un dios respecto a sus creyentes me llama.

―Claro… Estúpido ―le insultó a lo bajito una molesta guerrera que se comenzaba a cansar que aquel dios le ordenase a solas o en público. No podía negar que el tiempo que estaba pasando con él le había traído aventuras, suspenso, pasión por la lucha, fuerza y una prometida gloria. Cosas de las que se alimentaba y perseguía en su primera vida. Los recuerdo que cada día tenía, no le podían mentir. Eran tan vívidos que un poco más y casi podía hasta parparlos con sus manos.

Las mujeres la atendieron en silencio. Como si tuvieran miedo a morir si soltaban alguna palabra. Se movían e indicaban por señas o gestos y para nada se atrevían a mirar a los ojos a la guerrera a menos que fuese ésta la que sostuviera la mirada. Así estuvieron mientras le ayudaron a limpiarse y desenredar el cabello. A restregarle las uñas y hasta masajearle la espalda con un aceite liviano luego de secarla. Xena les decía una que otra palabra de vez en cuando pero por lo visto, sólo dos podían entenderle. Una que hablaba griego, y otra búlgaro por que las otras tres eran serbias o dacias al parecer. No fue hasta ya cuando la dejaron lista, que entendió que optaban por comunicarse en latín si no conocía la lengua natal del otro y si obviamente, dominaban esta lengua romana. Marcando una unión entre pueblos y… «Un momento», detuvo su análisis en su interior. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de afirmar? «¿Yo sé búlgaro?», se cuestionó incrédula. ¿De dónde entonces la había aprendido? Era entendible que conociera el latín por eso de la expansión romana. ¿Pero el búlgaro? ¿Acaso había convivido con ese pueblo bárbaro oriundo de Asia? Ah, tenía que haberla aprendido de los hombres de esa misma etnia que lideró, supuso según recordaba y según Ares se lo había confirmado con anterioridad durante el recibimiento. Porque de dónde más la podría haber aprendido. ¿O acaso fue alguien en particular el que se la enseñó? «Búlgaro», mencionó entre sus pensamientos una vez más. Ya le venía sonando familiar desde que el general Plamen se le presentó.

―Señora nuestra, tenemos que vestirla ahora ―le atinó con nerviosa voz la más joven de aquellas mujeres. Una muchachita de algunos quince años. La que el griego hablaba y la que le tocaba dirigirse sin más remedio.

Dejando para después sus preguntas y sus recuerdos aun no recordados, Xena se posó entre la apertura de las telas de lo que había sido elegido como el vestido que se pondría. Era de lana como claramente se veía y se sentía al ser subido por su figura y luego ajustado a su espalda y cintura por el tirón de unos cordones. No estaba tintado, siendo de un tono claro medio cremoso en toda la extensión de las telas. Era un estilo que dejaba los hombros descubiertos. Llegando por lo tanto hasta el pecho en donde lucía una estola de pelaje que servía de agarre para las largas mangas. Que se abrían acampanadamente con finalizaciones de este propio pelaje. Que por su físico, tenía que ser de lobo blanco. El traje también estaba dividido con una raja a cada parte lateral para facilitar la andada. Permitiendo lucir las sandalias tipo bota que se le fueron colocadas. De un cuero crema oscuro para ir a juego con el vestido, y adornadas con uniones doradas y pulidas madre perlas para mayor belleza.

Como peinado, le dejaron su habitual melena suelta a excepción de unos mechones de cabellos que utilizaron para trenzarle una diadema. De la cual hincaron unas hebillas que sostendrían una dorada coronilla con largas cadenillas de pequeñas chapas también de oro alternadas con perlas que resaltaban de su oscura melena. Más prendas fueron después de eso colocadas en su cuerpo. Un collar, aretes, brazaletes y hasta un fino cinturón compuesto por eslabones de bronces que más tarde cargarían su espada y Chakram. Y como toque final, sus ojos y labios fueron realzados por maquillajes de la época. Con párpados delineados y sombreados entre el negro y el ocre, y unos labios con un tono canela carmesí oscuro que le daba una imagen de ruda belleza en su rostro.

Frente a un espejo, Xena tuvo que hacer un movimiento con sus manos para certificar que aquel era su reflejo. Hasta posó la mano sobre el frío cristal para comprobar que no se trataba de una mímica imitadora. Actos que pusieron por unos momentos un tanto nerviosas a las mujeres que le atendieron. Temiendo que su futura reina no estuviese complaciente con su físico. Más una leve sonrisa en los labios de ésta, les hizo descartar esa idea y sentirse orgullosas de su trabajo.

Un poco más de una hora ya había transcurrido. Y desde la puerta de la tiendan preguntaron por la Princesa Guerrera. Xena entonces fue acompañada por las cinco mujeres hasta la salida en donde fue recibida por dos filas de algunos quince guardias que la escoltaron a una carrosa. Vehículo tirado por ocho hileras de marrones corceles a cada lado y alumbrado con altas antorchas a cada esquina del techo. Una vez acomodada dentro de ésta, púrpuras cortinas fueron cerradas por uno de los guardias privando la vista hacia el interior. En su curiosidad, Xena las removió por una esquina viendo como esos mismos guardias subían a caballos y se acomodaban a cada lado de la carreta en otra siguiente escolta. Escolta que se inició con los latigazos y relinchos de los cementadles.

Con lo que pudo ver la guerrera desde adentro, el trayecto tomado fue en un principio el mismo utilizado para llegar hasta la gran y apartada tienda. Sólo que cuando se fue adentrando entre los campamentos, chozas, casas y fuertes entre los más acaudalados del poblado, se realizó un desvío hacia uno de los numerosos y cruzados caminos que conectaban las tribus de cada etnia que ahí estaban. Villas que se verían exactamente igual a como las vio desde lo alto de aquella colina sino fuera porque éstas tenían pinta de estar deshabitadas. Sin ninguna fogata o señal de movimiento que indicaran que allí había gente. Entonces… «¿A dónde han ido todos?», se cuestionó en su mete. Pregunta que no tardó en ser contestada en cuanto la carreta llegó a un espacio alargado rodeado por dos altos montes. Era como una especie de tramo bastante abierto capaz de poder ocultar a una pequeña aldea que se asentara a lo largo.

Descrito tramo, recibió a la carreta con más encendidas antorchas y con guardias posicionados a los márgenes del camino. Pero más que nada, con el estruendo de los gritos y aclamaciones que resonaron entre empinados montes. Allí estaba toda la gente del poblado. Allí se habían unido para verle venir. Ahora sí que todos los seguidores de Ares, y de ella misma, creerían en su regreso. Porque la voz había sido regada y ahora la vista quería cerciorarse de que con verdad cargaba.

Los gritos en su nombre no se hicieron fallar una vez más. Era de noche, pero aun así podía distinguir entre las alturas las agrupadas personas. Unos sentados sobre grandes rocas con los pies colgando a los aires. Otros en los mismos y estrechos caminos que facilitaban las subidas y unos muchos más cómodos, sobre tallados bancos de piedra que al mismo tiempo servían de escalones. Como si se tratase un mismo coliseo romano. Teniendo la diferencia que en vez de ser circular, lo era recto.

El trayecto culminó ante lo que podía describirse como una plaza levantada entre columnas de piedra al estilo jónico, más modernizado para ese tiempo. Las puertas de la carreta fueron abiertas y Xena fue ayudada a bajar por la mano del general Plamen. Quién con una inclinación le dio la bienvenida al lugar, y mientras las voces tronaban desde los montes, la acompañó por unas escaleras hasta lo alto de una tarima en medio de la plaza. Allí se volvió a inclinar y entonces, una turquesa luz bajó como rayo a pocos pies de distancia de ella.

―Creí haberle dicho a esas mujeres que te dejaran como una reina ―le dijo un Ares cuyos ojos vagaban por la persona de Xena de arriba a abajo. Ella que le escuchó comentar sobre su aspecto, puso cara de extrañeza. ¿Qué más hermosa la quería? ¿O es que se veía mal? «¿Es que me prefería con mis acostumbradas ropas de cuero», se preguntó en su interior antes de Ares culminase con su opinión―. Pero ya veo que han hecho todo un trabajo digno para una diosa ―le terminó el elogiando y sacándola de sus pensamientos y sintiéndose completamente orgulloso de lo que sus ojos veían.

El nombre del recién aparecido dios se sumó al de Xena. Dando a entender una repetida y mezclada frase que se escuchaba a todo lo alto como: _xenares, xenares, xenares, xenares, xenares _y así sucesivamente. No se hizo el silencio hasta que el propio dios lo ordenó levantando uno de sus brazos. Voces y sonidos instrumentales se extinguieron sin dejar el eco que evidenciara que alguna vez sonaron, y la voz en lengua griega del dios de la guerra le sustituyó con magnificencia mientras que unos traductores se turnaban en intervalos de segundos para doblarla al latín, al búlgaro, dacio y por último en raras veces al serbio pues los anatolianos, tracios y macedónicos conocedores del griego eran.

―Gente de Aresia, guerreros sedientos de poder, fuerza, honor, victoria, venganza y prevalencia de sus pueblos, he aquí ante ustedes la clave de su triunfo. Yo su dios de la guerra y su futura diosa reina, Xena, la Princesa Guerrera.

Con esta primera oración, Ares tuvo una pausa para darles tiempos a los traductores situados en ciertas posiciones, doblar sus palabras lo más resumidamente posible. Por suerte, casi la mitad era conocedora del griego pudiendo llegar a entender la mayor parte del mensaje. Añadiendo también que una considerable parte sabía latín y Ares lo llegó a usar en sus palabras.

Un intervalo se mutismo siguió sembrado entre las bocas de aquellos oyentes en cuanto escucharon o entendieron el "saludo" de su venerado dios. Un intervalo que se rompió con la reacción de alabanza y devoción hacia lo escuchado. Proclamaciones, aplausos, silbidos, tronazos, vociferaciones, gritos roncos y agudos fue lo que retumbó entre aquellos montes.

―Yo, Ares, dios y señor de la guerra, dueño y dominador de los terrenales territorios en los que habitan, os vengo a recordad el por qué de estar aquí y el por qué de seguir luchando hasta la muerte. Porque yo, que he descendido a su mundo, que he habitado entre ustedes, mortales…

De nuevo se puso una pausa para permitir la traducción.

―¡Wohohohohohohohoh! ―aclamaron los poblados al entender lo que decía.

―Que he llegado a conocerlos como ningún otro dios, a saber y entender de sus deseos, sufrimientos y alegrías. Que ante todos los dioses que existan o puedan existir, he de decir que… ¡YO SI SÉ LO QUE SUS ALMAS ANHELAN!

Otra rápida traducción entre cada oración seguida del mismo aclamado grito.

―¡Wohohohohohohohoh!

―ARES, ARES, ARES, ARES.

―Y ese gran anhelo, no es otra cosa que… ¡LA LUCHA POR LA EXISTENCIA!

Traducción.

―¡Siiii! ―gritaban en latín, griego, búlgaro, dacio, y hasta una minoría de serbio los seguidores.

―ARES, ARES, ARES, ARES.

―Por eso es que he estado entre ustedes. Porque he visto su fuerza, su lucha, su sentido de prevalencia. Todo lo que es un verdadero guerrero. Por eso, y por la infaltable adoración que me han brindado. Permitiéndome escucharlos a través de sus rezos, es que soy consciente de sus padecimientos. De las amenazas que les asechan. De los nuevos régimen que quieren aplastarlos. ¿Pero saben qué?

Esta vez no hubo traducción por haber hablado en latín e incluso repetir algunas oraciones en dacio, serbio o búlgaro.

Entre iban entendiendo, en medio de esa pregunta, la intriga por saber la contestación hizo detener hasta la respiración del más agitado. Y ante la contestación, el Olimpo entero tuvo que haberse abatido por los eufóricos gritos de aquellos tracianos.

―¡AL DIOS ARES Y A SUS SEGUIDORES NADIE NI NADA LOS DERRIBA! ―rugió en puro griego sin tener traducción alguna. Puesto que aquellas palabras eran muy bien conocidas. Demostrándose con la gran aclamación pasada a dar.

―¡WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOH!

―¡Alabado sea nuestro dios de la guerra! ―gritó un coro en griego.

―¡Eterna gloria para él y su pueblo! ―chilló otro coro en búlgaro.

―¡Ares esté siempre en nuestro sentido de lucha y victoria!―rugieron una gran mayoría en latín.

Xena que era testigo de todo el levantamiento que su dios causaba, olvidó por completo que se encontraba ante tantas y tantas almas aún adheridas a sus cuerpos, y se concentró en su egocéntrica y prepotente figura. Vaya que no bromeaba cuando decía que sí quería levantar un imperio. Ares, que al sentirse observado le devolvió la mirada, le sonrió al verse allí con él. Frente a todos los que generación tras generación le fueron fieles con sus rezos y fiel a su promesa de que traería a la vida a tan poderosa guerrera.

―Sí, súbditos míos―afirmaba Ares que entendía aquellas lenguas y ahora hablaba en latín una vez más―. Todo eso será volcado sobre nuestro porvenir. Porque ahora que he encontrado y traído de vuelta a mi futura reina ―dijo al tomar la mano de Xena―, ARESIA Y SU GENTE HARÁN TEMBLAR AL MUNDO CON LA MÁS GRANDE DE TODAS LAS GUERRAS ―bramó levantando su mano al aire junto con la de Xena.

―¡Wohohohohohohohoh!

―Una guerra que no será la más grande del siglo en el que viven ―les cayó a todos―. No. ¡SINO LA MÁS GRANDE DE TODA LA HISTORIA!

Traducción y luego aclamación.

―¡WOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!

―Conmigo y Xena harán que los nombres de sus tierras sean motivo de temor y respeto―continuó en latín―. Conmigo y Xena harán que los que se atrevieron a atacarlos, se arrepientan a través del tiempo de haberlo hecho. Que los que lo piensen hacer retrocedan y caigan a sus pies suplicando piedad. Y será el gran Imperio Romano, el que ahora les somete, el que pruebe primero nuestra furia. Haremos que su gran imperio llegue a su fin y que su domino sobre sus tierras sea aniquilado y hecho polvo.

―¡Wohohohohohohohoh!

―¡Siiiiiii así será! ―gritaba la mayoría en el mismo latín.

―¡Que así sea! ―deseaban en griego los anatolianos.

―Luego que regresen arrastrándose a su mediterránea tierra y allí acaben sus míseras vidas. Nos apoderaremos de todo el poder que dejaron. Y lo usaremos para hacerle entender la misma enseñanza a todos los nuevos régimen que vengan detrás de estos. Poniéndole un alto a la marginación y a la llamada pagana acusación con la que el nuevo movimiento revolucionario y religioso del sureste, de las tierras de Palestina, nos arropa. Haremos que su orgullo de más santos y merecedores de una vida eterna, caiga junto con el único dios que alaban. Haremos que entiendan de una vez que… ¡SON LOS VERDADEROS GUERREROS Y LOS FUERTES LOS QUE REALMENTE LLEGAN A SUSTENTAR LA EXISTENCIA DE SU PUEBLO!

Intervalos de traducción del griego y más aclamaciones.

―¡Wohohohohohohoho!

―Y que nadie es merecedor de una vida eterna… ¡SI NO LUCHA A MUERTE POR LA QUE SE LE HA DADO PRIMERO!

No se hizo traducción envista de que la gran mayoría entendió claramente.

―¡WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!

―Será entonces, cuando levantemos nuestro propio imperio. Un imperio sólo para aquellos que hayan luchado y batallado por sus vidas, por sus pueblos, por sus nombres. Teniéndome a mí como su dios supremo y a ella ―habló con referencia hacia Xena―, a la Princesa Guerrera, a XENA, como su diosa reina.

Tan poco se hizo traducción por hablar en latín.

―¡Wohohohohohohohoh!

―Porque será ella quién los dirija, será ella la guerrera más grande de la historia, la forjada en el calor de la batalla, la que los guie a la VICTORIA.

―XENA, XENA, XENA, XENA ―proclamaron a coro luego de comprender lo dicho.

―¡Generales! ―llamó a los líderes de cada tierra―. ¡¿Dónde están sus hombres?! ¡¿Dónde están los pueblos que luchan?!

Los generales, se hallaban situados al pie de las escaleras de la plaza en la que Ares proclamaba su discurso. Entre ellos, sin hacerse esperar, fue el general Tarkan el que se apresuró a dar voz a sus hombres en la conocida por éstos, lengua griega.

―¡Anatolia! ¡¿Dónde están los guerreros?!

―¡Wohohohoh! ¡Aquí estamos! ―rugían con ronca griega voz―. ¡LISTOS PARA DAR LA VIDA EN EL COMBATE!

Orgulloso de sus hombres, Tarkan se volteó hacia Ares, diciéndole con la mirada, la gran masa de guerreros que tenía a su disposición. Demostrando con ello toda su devoción. Pero entonces, el general Plamen quiso salir con unas palabras más alabadoras.

―¡Tracios del norte y búlgaros! ―llamó también en griega lengua―. ¡Fuertes e históricos guerreros! Dejen claro al cielo y a la tierra, que seguirán hasta el fin de los confines a nuestro dios de la guerra y a… NUESTRA PRINCESA GUERRERA.

―¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ¡POR ARES, POR XENA, EN NOMBRE DE LA GUERRA! ¡JURAMOS, JURAMOS, DAR HASTA LA SANGRE DE NUESTRAS VENAS! ―elogiaron en el mismo griego. Y siendo tan impactantes sus palabras, cada una llegó a tener una traducción. Animando a otros pueblos a decir algo aún más grande.

El brillo del júbilo fue a instalarse en las orbes del dios de la guerra ante tan alta y clara proclamación llegada a sus oídos. Mientras que una antigua y oculta pasión por el combate y la sed de gloria despertó en una pasada restaurada alma de la mortal guerrera que a su lado se encontraba. Corrompiéndola y quebrándola desde muy adentro.

―¡POR ARES, POR XENA, EN NOMBRE DE LA GUERRA! ¡JURAMOS, JURAMOS, DAR HASTA LA SANGRE DE NUESTRAS VENAS! ―repitieron a coro una vez más los tracios del norte y cierta cantidad de búlgaros conocedores del griego.

―¡Macedonia! ―llamó en griega lengua entonces el que debía ser el general de tal región de Grecia―. ¡¿Qué daremos entonces nosotros al dios y a la princesa Xena?! ¡Lo más grande que tengamos! ¡¿Daremos hasta el alma?!

―¡SÍ! ¡EL ALMA! ¡EL ALMA! ¡NUESTRA ALMA Y EL ESPÍRITU DE GUERRA! ―juraron en su lengua griega.

Ahora era Ares el que se le quedaba mirando a Xena. Creyendo que a su mortal se le saldría la mencionada alma por los ojos. Dando hasta dos pasos hacia delante y comenzando a sonreír por el poder que se le estaba colocando en sus manos. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa mirada de sed por la gloria en su hermoso rostro. Al fin su futura reina comenzaba a despertar de un profundo sueño. Al fin le podía mostrar todo lo que él podía darle. Todo lo que existía sería de ella. Y lo que no, lo inventaría para poder dárselo.

―¡¿QUIÉN A LLEGADO A NOSOTROS?! ―preguntaba a lo sonoro una lengua en latín―. ¡¿QUIÉN HA RESUSITADO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS?! ¡¿QUIÉN HA ESCAPADO DE LAS MANOS DE PLUTÓN, DEL MISMO HADES?! ¡¿QUIÉN?!

―¡XENA!

―¡¿QUIÉN ACOMPAÑA A NUESTRO DIOS ARES?!

―¡XENA!

―¡¿QUIÉN NOS GUIARÁ HACIA LA VICTORIA?!

―¡XENA!

La proclamada, no podía darse por aludida en medio del frenético reconocimiento de su persona. Poco les faltaba a la expectante multitud arrojarse de las alturas para caer a sus pies así fuese sin vida.

―Es momento que te les dirija, Xena ―le animó Ares a su espalda. Con un murmullo que milagrosamente escuchó en medio de todo el estruendo―. No tienes que dar un discurso como el testamento que acabo de dar yo. Pero sí encárgate de llegar a sus almas y clavarte como espada en la roca sobre ellas.

¿Qué podía decir? No se le ocurría nada. Sólo estaba allí, sintiéndose como hace tiempo no se sentía. Ares ya levantaba su brazo para pedir silencio. La multitud apagaba sus voces. ¿Qué decía? ¡Era valiente al momento de batallarse contra todo un ejército! ¡Y no podía enfrentarse a un público que la adoraba! Que ironías tenía la vida.

El silencio ya estaba sembrado. En espera de brotar por medio de sus palabras. Todos le miraban y sus labios seguían tan unidos como el mar y el cielo en el horizonte. Sería mejor que Ares le diera un impulso o seguirían así por buenos minutos. Y como si le hubiese leído sus pensamientos, el dios de la guerra le incitó a soltar palabras.

―Xena, mi futura reina ―habló con fuerte voz en latín―, que este pueblo oiga de tu boca que los liderarás como la guerrera que fuiste y aun sigues siendo. ¡Porque lo harás, ¿verdad! ―inquirió en dacio para evitar el retraso de la traducción―. ¡Porque tienes la fortaleza de hacerlo! ―expresó en serbio con el mismo motivo.

El silencio seguía atado a sus labios. A su garganta se le había olvidado soltar palabra.

―Xena ―le insistió a lo bajito con un seño en la mirada para que acabara de romper aquel sepulcral silencio que jamás fue propio de ella.

―Claro ―dijo al fin pero con un tono apenas escuchado por los generales a los pies de las escaleras.

―¡Que te oigan Xena! ¡¿Qué has dicho?

―¡He dicho que sí, que sí lo haré! ―gritó en griego esta vez llegando hasta las primeras filas de presentes que aplaudieron y gritaron sin que los más lejanos pudiesen entender por qué.

―¡Más alto, Xena!

―¡QUE SÍ, QUE LO HARÉ! ¡QUE BLANDIRÉ MI ESPADA! ―Y con esto, saca dicha arma de su vaina y la sube a lo alto―, ¡FRENTE A TODO Y POR LA GUERRA! ―gritó ahora en latín para ser entendida en general.

―¡Wohohohohohohohoh!

―¡NUESTRAS ESPADAS, XENA! ¡NUESTRAS ESPADAS Y ESPÍRITUS SERÁN LEVANTADOS! ―le apoyó Ares en griego, quien quería que siguiera hablando―. Dile que revivirás tus días de gloria ―le siseó a su oído.

―¿Qué?

―Que le di-gas que trae-rás tus días de glo-ria a sus vi-das.

―¡Y QUE TRAERÉ A SUS VIDAS LOS MOMENTOS DE GLORIA CON LOS QUE LIDERÉ A MIS EJÉRCITOS EN EL PASADO! ―gritó en latín y luego doblándolo al finalizar al búlgaro, como tal y conocía esta lengua causando que un Ares abriera los ojos por otra de sus sorpresas. Pues sabía que en el pasado cierta relación con un bárbaro de esa etnia tuvo, pero no imaginaba que hubiese aprendido su dialecto perfectamente y mucho menos que lo recordara en esa segunda vida que tenía.

Entonces ahí fueron los búlgaros los que más gritaron a todo lo alto. Su princesa conocía su lengua.

―¡WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOH!

―¡PARA ASÍ DESPERTAR EN LA TIERRA, EL GRAN ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA! ¡PARA OBTENER Y ALCANSAR LO QUE QUEREMOS! ―dijo en griego.

―¡WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!

―Muy bien querida, ahora pide que te demuestren que están dispuestos a servirte ―pedía con inconformidad Ares a su lado.

―¿Qué? Pero si ya lo han dicho con…

―Sólo pídelo por medio de tus labios.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó con apuro―. ¡PERO PARA ELLO ―prosiguió ahora en latín nuevamente―, NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN QUE ME SEGUIRÁN! ―casi bramó a los aires.

―YA LA ESCUCHARON. ¡¿QUÉ TIENEN QUE DECIR AL RESPECTO?! ―cuestionó Ares en latín y la población entera le dio su afirmación.

―¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

―Entonces ―continuó Ares en griego―, hagan que las paredes de piedras de estos montes tiemblen con sus voces y festejos. Que el suelo se quiebre en medio de sus pisadas y saltos más sonar de tambores. Que sus proclamaciones se esparzan por la tierra, llegando hasta el mar y retumbando en el cielo. ¡Que el MUNDO y el OLIMPO entero sepan que aquí estamos unidos… ¡PARA LA GUERRA Y POR LA GUERRA!

Leve traducción a dacio y serbio solamente porque el propio dios fue doblando sus oraciones al latín en medio de pausas.

―¡WOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!

Con esto, Ares dio por finalizada sus palabras ante sus seguidores y tomando de su mano a Xena la guió hasta dos asientos propios de un dios y la más grande de todas las guerreras en una especie de trono a sus espaldas. La música se hizo sonar con más fuerza trayendo consigo bailes y presentaciones de hombres y mujeres en medio de la plaza. Mostrando al cielo que allí no estaban para rendirse, sino para luchar en nombre de la guerra.

Por unas largas horas Xena estuvo allí, al lado de su dios y ante toda una población que le admiraba y estaba dispuesta a seguirla. Recibiendo regalos en nombre de familias o villas que trataban a lo que fuera, de demostrarle su adoración. Tantos fueron llegando, que una pila se fue acumulando.

Si que fue otra de las noches como las que nunca había vivido Xena. Al menos en su segunda vida. No era para menos que quedara tendida e igual que una muñeca en el cálido lecho del dios que a su forma le amaba. No era para menos tan poco que perdido en su belleza y en sus angelicales gestos al dormir, dicho dios no encontrara como despertarla al día siguiente para hablarle de la nueva aventura que le tenía preparada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Espero que este 8vo capítulo haya sido de agrado. Me tomó cinco días entre ratito a ratito hacerlo. Y consultar libros pues aunque soy buena en historia, no soy enciclopedia. Como toda loca se me funden las neuronas y se me olvida hasta el día que vivo. Si me permiten confesar, durante este capítulo tuve de todo. Me reí, me dio nostalgia y hasta lloré. Es que ya de plano ando triste por ciertas jodiendas de la vida y puah, me entró el sentimitis. : Es que por un momento llegué a pensar que debí haber hecho lo que hicieron ciertos personajes en la trama. Mandar todo al octavo infierno e ir tras su sueño. Uhuhuhu momento EMO de mi parte. Ya me lo curaré con agua fría y una estrellá contra la pared. Es la mejor cura jaja :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuestas a REVIEWS<em>**

**_~GilNar_**

_Pues chula, como dije al comienzo, espero seguir viva después de que termines de leer. Pero por si acaso, ya empecé a escribir mi testamento…_

_Y en no que decides si apuñalarme o no, pues yo le sigo hablando contigo._

_Sí, tienes razón. Nuestra amada pareja es extremadamente posesiva y celosa como para permitir un tercero. Xena se dejaría alar por los dos brazos pero, jeje, en cuanto viera a Ares envolviendo en sus mil y una artimañas a su querida Gabrielle, ufff como que iban a volar los puños y patadas. Y lo mismo respecto a Ares que en cuanto viera a cierta barda rubia sermoneando y domando a su preciada guerrera como que también la historia narraría el primer registro de un ángel volando sin alas. Porque estoy segura que la rubia seria mandada como cohete más allá del Olimpo. ¡Ahahahha! Y ni hablar de cómo terminaría Ares si Gabrielle lo adentra en su ética por la vida. Me está que terminaría repartiendo rosas blancas como si Perséfone fuera en vez de espadazos. ¡Jaja! Ya me hice el mental image. Me muero acá de la pavera._

_Ay chica, que recuerdos con esta serie. Pero sabes qué, yo estoy más olvidadiza que la propia Xena en mi relato. Porque sabes, esta trama fue de hace añoooooos y no lo recuerdo todo. Teniendo en cuenta también que me perdí bastantes episodios de la última temporada. Aush, eso me duele más que tus futuras apuñaladas. :/ No más tengo una imagen de Xena embarazada y hasta ahí. Hasta recuerdo que una vez mi madre salió diciendo cuando prendí la tele para ver la serie: "¿Y esa de cuando acá está preñá'?", cuestionó para el embarazo de Eva. Esa segunda hija también salida de la nada. ¡Ahahaha! De esa olvídate que nunca supe hasta hace poco que andaba buscando info, que era la reencarnación de Callisto. Con sangre de Xena, claro, pero con parte del alma de su antigua enemiga. Con razón le salió difícil la chiquilla. Pasando así Xena por lo mismo que pasó su madre Cyrene._

_Bueno, ya le paro con mis quejas y mejor me las veo para continuar con el próximo capítulo. En el que esta vez no prometo nada en verdad. Ya no quiero parecer político que dice y dice y al fin y al cabo nada hace. :/ Así que chula, usted me dirá lo que piense sobre este capítulo.__Aquí encantada de seguir leyendo tus reviews y opiniones, yo, la que comparte la misma desequilibrada mente que tú en el plano de XENA y ARES._

_Bye y hasta el próximo capítulo. ;)_

_Ah, y que sueñes con Ares._


	9. Entre guerreros

****Capítulo [9]****

* * *

><p><em>Eh, intentaré ser breve pues ando con un poquitín de prisa dado que estoy en el siguiente capítulo y a punto de tirarme a la cama por el cansancio. ¿No? Que va, por las ganas de irme de parise'o. En fin, este 9no capítulo, algo corto (no más 25 page), lo tuve que editar como unas cinco veces, caray. Todo a un enredo ahí cronológico de datos históricos de la vida pasada de nuestra querida guerrera. Ya saben, cuando era una pirata, cuando se enredó con Julio César, cuando hizo lo mismo con Borias. Uffff a saber que ocurrió antes o después. Gente, yo estaba bien mocosa cuando vi las primeras tres temporadas de esta serie. Entre las edades de 7, 8 a 10 años. Ni me acuerdo qué cosa me regalaron en ese tiempo en mis cumples. Pero sí, con este capítulo en adelante me he tenido que repasar la historia para no meter fecas aquí. Y si una hay detectada… GRITAR mi gente. Mi pueblo Xenite, ¡jajaja!<em>

_Para retirarme, les menciono ahí los episodios cuyas tramas o personajes menciono en este siguiente capítulo._

_Primero, os menciono a Borias, mostrado _en los ep.6 y 7 de la 3ra temporada de _**La deuda I **__y __**II**__ **(**__**The Debt I **__y __**II) **__ en donde Xena tiene que ajustar cuentas con cierto reino de oriente al que le hizo la vida de cuadritos en el pasado junto a su amado Borias. Siguiéndoles en la 4ta temporada lo están l_os ep.1 y 2_ de _**Adventuras en la procesión del pecado I**__ y __**II**_ **(**__**Adventures in the Sin Trade I**__ y __**II) **__en donde Xena viaja al norte y la tierra donde residen las Amazonas que mueren (una especie de inframundo para ellas) luego de que Gabrielle muere (de eso cuando se arroja con toda y Hope a las llamas para evitar que Xena muriera en el intento de matar a su malvada y semidiosa semilla) y se entera que debe de estar aquí al no encontrarla en el inframundo griego. Aún en esta 4ta temporada, prosigue_ el ep.9 de _**Pasado imperfecto**_ **(**___**Past Inperfect) **__en donde Xena tiene que detener a alguien que está imitando sus barbaridades pasadas. Y por últimos, en la 6ta temporada se encuentran_ el ep.17 de_ **_**El último de los centauros **_(**__**Last of the Centaour) **__en donde Xena se topa con los descendientes de Borias; y el ep.21 de _**Una amiga necesitada I**_ **(**__**Friends in need I)**, __penúltimo y pre traumático de la serie en el que todos sabemos los que ocurrió. :'(_

_Segundo les recuerdo a Solan el hijo que nuestra Xena tuvo con Borias. Comentado y mostrado en la 2da temporada en ep.1 de _**Huérfano de guerra **_**(**__**Orphan of War) **__en el que se descubre que Xena tuvo un hijo, y en la 3ra temporada en el ep.11 de _**Instintos maternales **_**(**__**Maternal Instincts) **__en donde la detestable Hope le da muerte. Si apareció en otros capítulos anteriores ni me acuerdo ni lo encontré por fuentes online. Yo sólo tengo imágenes grabadas en mi mente. No soy la que escribió los libretos._

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de __**Xena: Warrior Princess**__ o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, __**Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**__, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Entre guerreros**

Con su habitual vestimenta de cuero, pechera de bronce y hombreras como esas que usaba en sus tiempos bélicos, Xena permanecía en el interior de la gran tienda en espera de que su dios de la guerra acudiera ante ella para llevarla a donde sea que se le hubiese ocurrido ese día. Tanta prisa porque se levantara de aquel cálido lecho entre sábanas de mullidas pieles y ahora le daba con desaparecerse. Estaba equivocado si pensaba que le iba a esperar un minuto más allí metida cuando podía explorar interesantes cosas fuera de esa tienda. Si eso era lo que hacían sus tantas amantes, deidades o mortales, esperarlo hasta que se dignase en aparecer, le demostraría cuán diferente era de todas esas en gran verdad. Y como si se lo hubiese propuesto para ese mismo día, salió de aquella tienda a puras zancadas sin tardar en llegar a la atmósfera que le ayudaría a hacer valer su personalidad. La de una guerrera. La de una mujer cuyo hielo no se derretía ante cualquier mísera llama ni ante cualquier llamarada que osara de su prepotencia. Porque ella conocía al fuego, como que la mitad de su ser estaba compuesto de ese elemento. Ah, pero también podía ser tierra, dura e inmutable. Como libre e inatrapable como el viento, y fluida y escurridiza como el agua.

De una sacudida, estampó las pesadas cortinas de piel que cubrían la abierta entrada de la tienda topándose con unos nerviosos guardias que se inclinaron ante su presencia y le preguntaron si sucedía o deseaba algo. A lo cual ella sólo respondió con otra pregunta.

―¿Dónde está Ares?

―Nuestro señor se encuentra en su templo, princesa nuestra ―le atinó con pálida piel uno de esos guardias en griega lengua.

―¿Templo? ¿Qué templo?

―El que los pueblos de Aresia le estamos edificando ―contestó otro con mayor soltura―. Al principio decía que no era necesario puesto que aun no decidía en que tierra forjaría su poderoso imperio, pero ahora resulta que el trabajo que quedaba para todo un año lo quiere terminado en semanas ―pareció brindar queja el griego guardia ganándose señas de su otro compañero para que no se dirigiera así.

―Umm ―mostró poco interés la guerrera―. Si viene por aquí díganle que me fui a dar un paseo.

―Pero princesa nuestra, él nos pidió que no la dejáramos sola y que…

―No, mejor no le digan nada.

―Es que, a Ares nunca le gusta que…

―Y a mí no me gusta que me detengan, soldado ―le cortó dándose la vuelta con seductores movimientos ante el primer guardia que le dirigió la palabra―. Soy libre como el viento. Y hasta el momento, lo sigo siendo. ¿O acaso hay alguien que tenga la vana osadía de atraparme? Porque si es así, me veré en la obligación de hacerle entender, que al viento, nadie le atrapa ―le siseó con cálido aliento la seductora guerrera a aquel pobre guerrero mientras le daba una rápida caricia en su rostro.

―No, Xena… Eh, que diga… No princesa nuestra. No hay nadie ―soltó con voz entrecortada y tragando hondo el pobre amenazado al que poco le faltaba para que se le saliera el alma del cuerpo.

Sin tener que dejar nada más en claro, Xena se giró con sus piernas y descendió por la loma de la tienda hacia los campamentos y villas que tanta curiosidad le provocaban. Ver varios pueblos unidos en una sola tierra, con el propósito de formar el más poderoso ejército, era algo que no podía dar por ignorado. Mucho más si entre esos pueblos, se hallaba uno al que estrechamente relacionada se sentía de acuerdo con los recuerdos de su pasado.

Al final de la loma, se cruzó con otro grupo de guardias de mayor número que se le quedaron mirando sin saber cómo soltar palabra. Eran anatolianos en su mayoría al juzgar por su apariencia y color de piel un tanto más bronceada ―producto del mestizaje con los persas― que la normal de los griegos. Xena pasó por sus lados con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y con la vista ahora enfocada en lo que acompañaba a cada guerrero. Un caballo.

―Quisiera tomar uno de estos corceles ―pidió sin esperar negativa alguna a tiempo que acariciaba el cuello de una de las bestia―. Creo que éste me gusta ―eligió ante el cremoso corcel que sus manos tocaban. El dueño de éste, que nada le entendía pues al parecer era dacio y como mensajero allí se hallaba, se limitó a bajarse de su caballo e inclinarse como reverencia pero sin aun moverse para que la guerrera pudiese montarlo.

―¡Muévete! ―le carraspeó en su lengua uno de sus compañeros, que el griego entendía y que si hasta ese instante habló, es porque temió que la princesa por todos se molestase ante la inconsciente desobediencia de uno de sus compañeros.

―¡Jiah! ―gritó Xena tras subirse con un brinco sobre aquel hermoso semental cuyo pelaje se le parecía a aquél que ella cabalgó en pasadas batallas. Con la única diferencia que fue hembra y el que ahí montaba era macho.

Cabalgó como si miles de titanes le estuviesen siguiendo o como si su más grande enemigo a su vez estuviese huyendo de ella. Sintiendo la fuerza de aquel animal bajo su cuerpo, lo alentó a dar distantes saltos sobre bajos muros y cercas para así cortar pasó y llegar más rápido ante las villas. También sobre los montículos de calabazas, pepinos, tomates y demás verduras recogidas tras la cosecha de ese año. Y hasta sobre agachados campesinos que no se esperaban a que un caballo "volador" sobre sus cabezas. Arrojando las canastas junto con su contenido en medio del susto.

En cuanto dio con la primera fila de tiendas de guerreros, se adentró en ésta causando el detenimiento de cuanta actividad ahí se llevaba a cabo. Los que se abatían con espadas dejaron caer los brazos cuando la que reconocieron como su princesa, y les cruzaba por el medio con un salto del caballo que galopaba. Más adelante, los que forcejeaban y ponían a pruebas la fortaleza de sus músculos en medio de una lucha, pues… Digamos que unos cuantos en cada pareja recibió el golpe noqueador de su oponente por quedarse embelesado con la figura de cierta guerrera. Guerrera que ahora se abría paso a pie entre la masa de varones que se agrupaba a su llegada. A los que por un examen de sus armaduras y trenzados mechones de cabellos, reconocía como los bárbaros búlgaros que asociados a los tracios del norte estaban.

―Jamás quiten los ojos de encima de su enemigo, porque les estarían entregando sus corazones al filo de sus espadas ―les dijo con desliz en la lengua de éstos.

A pesar de que en búlgaro había hablado, aquellos guerreros las palabras no se le quisieron soltar de sus lenguas. Un minuto atrás se encontraban con sus diarios entrenamientos y en eso que la princesa más esperada pero temida, la nacida de la guerra y la futura reina y mujer de su dios Ares, se les aparecía de repente. Allí, en medio de aquel polvoriento y sucio terreno cuando debería de estar siendo atendida por las mejores manos de sus mujeres.

―¿Qué? ―se extrañó ante los ojos que no se le despegaban de encima. Como si temiesen que en cualquier momento blandiera su espada y cortase unas cuantas cabezas―. ¿Por qué se quedan ahí parados? Sigan con sus entrenamientos, yo nada más voy de paso ―les animó en el griego que ahora hablaba en vista de que se sumaban norteños tracios al conjunto de admiradores―. ¡Vamos! O no me creeré el juramento de lealtad que me hicieron anoche ―amenazó pensando en aquellas seguramente ensayadas palabras: "_¡Por Ares, por Xena, en nombre de la Guerra! ¡Juramos, juramos, dar hasta la sangre de nuestras venas!" _

En un apuro porque eso jamás llegase a suceder, un búlgaro atestó un puñetazo contra el desprevenido compañero de práctica que tenía a su lado. Provocando, que se tuviera que conseguir uno nuevo, puesto que aquel estaría en medio de unas buenas horas de "sueño". Compañero que tenía que verse en la obligación de robar porque ante su acto, todos los demás continuaron luchando con sus mejores golpes y movimientos. No estaba bien que su futura reina sintiera dudas de ningún punto sobre ellos. A la que pareció gracioso como con unas meras palabras provocaba toda una tensión en unos hombres. Como que valía la pena estar con el dios Ares de todos modos. Riéndose más a un de ello, cuando dicho guerrero sin pareja, obtuvo una nueva noqueando también al que le pertenecía a otro.

De eso, el choque de las espadas pasó a llamar la atención de la guerrera, volteándose hacia el campo que había dejado atrás. Todo porque un dirigente de éstos había puesto a dos combatientes sobre una alta tabla a debatirse hasta que un primero cayera de ésta, y por lo tanto, anunciara su derrota. Sea porque no era más ágil que su contrincante, o porque se entretuvo con la figura de cierta princesa que volvía a pasar por su zona, la victoria para su compañero fue mostrada en cuanto uno impactó fuertemente contra el suelo a un piso y medio de alto.

―Si no se incrementa el temor o el peligro al batirse en contra el enemigo, y si no se vence dicho temor a enfrentarse con él, la caída y la derrota es lo que se plantará en tu destino ―asesoró una Xena en griego que le tendía el mango de su propia espada al caído para que se pusiera de pie. Acción que hizo en menos de un uno, dos y tres así le doliesen las vértebras de la columna como le dolían―. Tú ―le llamó al que aun seguía sobre la tabla―. Lo has hecho muy bien al parecer. ¡Pero baja! ―Y como si su vida dependiera de obedecer o no, aquel guerrero se tiró desde lo alto, cayendo agachado aunque un tanto adolorido de pies por el impacto. Xena, mostrando una de sus seductoras o indicativas sonrisas, estudió la masa de búlgaros y tracios norteños guerreros que tenía a su frente en busca de lo que le podía parecer apropiado para la demostración que se le había ocurrido. En vista de que no veía más que rudas o azoradas caras, se apresuró en ordenar lo siguiente:

―Qué suba el mejor entre ustedes.

Los guerreros más listo y más precavidos, se pasaron miradas y comenzaron a empujar hacia delante al vecino que a su lado tenían. En una indicativa de _mejor tú que yo_. Entonces, en medio del pequeño tumulto formado, una alta y prominente figura se encaminó hacia delante. A unos tres metros de distancia entre la guerrera de Xena y él. No dijo nada, sólo expresó su participación con una osca mueca y una firme empuñadura de su espada.

―Búlgaro, ¿cierto? ―le inquirió en tal lengua. A lo que el voluntario le acepta con la mirada―. Eres muy pesado ―se fijó Xena―. Esperemos que la tabla esa te resista al menos hasta que tú mismo te caigas ―musitó con un gesto de fingida preocupación.

Aquel búlgaro subió hasta el construido andamio por las cruzadas tablas en forma de "X" que le daban soporte, y en cuanto estuvo en lo alto, emitió un corto resoplido en donde decía que acabaran de darle a su oponente.

―Bien, ahora quiero que estaquen un par de lanzas, con el filo hacia arriba, bajo el terreno de este andamio.

Ante esta orden, las cruzadas y preocupadas miradas no se hicieron faltar. Ni se diga la del alto búlgaro sobre la tabla.

―¡Vamos, que es para ahora no para mañana ni para dentro del próximo siglo, muchachos!

En menos de dos minutos aquel suelo quedó repleto de las pedidas armas. Y cuando la guerrera se volteó para mirarles de nuevo por su realizado trabajo, unos cuantos por ahí comenzaron a rezar porque no fueran elegidos como el oponente del más fiero y rudo de sus compañeros de guerra.

―Bien, ahora a demostrarle lo que les decía. ―Y dicho esto, la guerrera pasó a trepar por uno de los postes de descrito andamio por medio de sus brazos y fuertes piernas que se prensaban contra el duro y lijado madero. Una vez arriba, extrajo la espada de la vaina que cargaba en su cinto.

―_Fleh_ ―bufó con algo de fastidio pero al mismo tiempo de confianza el robusto búlgaro. Porque a su modo de pensar, aquella adorada princesa que tenía a su frente podía haber sido forjada en el propio calor de la batalla. Podía haber comandado en un pasado a los hombres de su propio pueblo para saquear a toda Asia. Podía también haber vencido hasta los dioses y hasta seducirlos con su carácter e inducirlos a que se les uniera. Sobre todo, podía haber hecho que el propio dios de la guerra se le arrodillara a sus pies y hasta matrimonio le pidiese, como desde antaño se venía rumorando. Pero… ¡JA! Seguía siendo ante todo eso, una MUJER. Y no siendo el nada ante lo que a los pies de aquella guerrera había caído, se preguntaba cómo sería que lo matarían luego de que la dejara estacada sobre aquellas lanzas.

En medio de su confianza, el alto búlgaro fue el primero en atestar el primer golpe contra la mujer que se había atrevido a batallarse con él. Como era de esperarse, Xena lo evadió fácilmente, pasando a propinar uno primero ella para luego bloquear con la hoja de su espada unos tantos más lanzados con furia por aquel robusto búlgaro. Entre tanto, en el suelo, el resto de los búlgaros y tracios norteños que hasta hace poco entrenaban, ahora recibían una clase de lo que era enfrentarse a un verdadero peligro. Pensando que le dirían a su dios y señor de la guerra si a su preciada princesa le llegaba a suceder algo. Seguro que los desmembrarían vivos. Así estuvieron con esas caras de querer morirse hasta que Xena, se dejó de juegos con aquel búlgaro, y pateó su pesado cuerpo por su abdomen en un descuido de éste por no querer otra cosa que clavarle el filo de su espada o impactarla con ésta para que callera de la tabla. Fue ahí cuando un grito de júbilo se hizo sonar entre los espectadores. Causando unas muecas de cortadas sonrisas entre unos tantos más al grado de que recordaran quién en verdad era la mujer que se batallaba sobre aquella tabla. Siendo no otra que la propia y rememorada Xena. La guerrera que había regresado de la muerte. Para revivir a su vez las victoriosas batallas que antes comandaba. ¿Cómo podrían estar entonces preocupados? Cuándo podían admirar su fuerza y agilidad por primera vez desde hacía un siglo.

Por otra parte, también estaba el deparo de uno de los suyos en caso del pueblo bárbaro, un propio búlgaro. Y el que hasta el momento demostraba ser el más capaz de todos. Aunque mirando bien, tal compañero como que no debía de catalogarse como tal. Nadie que allí estuviese se había salvado de una golpiza de él. Por algo muchos llevaban un ojo morado todo los meses. Y en los peores casos, unos dientes menos. No se ha de extrañar porque el respaldo pasó entonces hacia la figura que los motivaba cada día a creer en su propósito de guerra. Porque esta vez, las batallas a las que asistirían les acompañaría la victoria.

―XENA, XENA, XENA ―le apoyaban desde el suelo. Y ella que les escuchaba no se daba por elogiada hasta que hubiese vencido al gran oponente que había escogido. La confianza era buena para la autorrealización. Pero el exceso, podía llevarte directo a la muerte. Ha de ser por eso, que cuando el búlgaro con el que se peleaba la derribó sobre la tabla mas escuchó su nombre de Krasimir por boca de algunos que temían que los matase si salía ileso de aquella lucha, cayó ante este sentir. Ya Xena venía observándolo mientras se atestaban espadazos uno contra otro. El tipo se veía muy confiado por ser más grande y más que nada, por ser hombre. Percatándose también, que los susodichos espadazos que lanzaban, eran con objetivo a matar. Cuando ella en todo momento sólo los tiraba a bloquear o desarmar. En ningún momento tenía planeado asesinarle en las alturas, o dejar que las lanzas se encargaran de ello en el suelo. Mas ahora que entendía perfectamente la personalidad de aquel individuo, se dijo que ya era hora de demostrarle a él y a todos la lección que se había comprometido a sí misma en impartir. Si aquellos iban a ser unos de los hombres que lideraría en batallas, por nada permitiría que se fueran con equivocadas ideas sobre el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las miradas de espanto que tuvieron los guerreros cuando vieron ahora a su princesa colgando de aquella tabla, seguro que les dejó permanentes arrugas en sus aún no envejecidas caras. Xena se balanceaba por los aires en aquella tabla hasta que dejó su cuerpo inmóvil, su espada aún yacía sobre la liza madera pero dado que sus manos estaban ocupadas en no dejar caer su cuerpo sobre las lanzas del suelo, lo mejor era dejar tal arma para una segunda prioridad. El alto búlgaro se le quedó mirando antes de comenzar a dar saltos sobre la propia tabla en un intento de que la guerrera se aflojara de ella. Abajo, bocas caídas no querían cerrarse hasta ver lo que sucediera. Volviendo a temer por el bienestar de la que sería su futura reina. Abucheando el tan cobarde acto de su compañero. Entre tantos, unos pocos hacían lo contrario y respaldando al que su sangre compartían, pidiendo que la derribara de una vez. Sí, ese día Xena pudo notar que no todos se arrodillaban ante la poderosa figura que ella representaba. Y que si estaban allí, era porque sólo seguían al espíritu de guerra que les hacía entrenar cada día en la espera de ese gran momento en el que levantaran sus armas contra el enemigo y en el nombre de su pueblo. Ares y ella se podían ir por donde mismo habían venido porque ellos seguirían luchando hasta la muerte. Los apoyase o no un dios y una legendaria guerrera.

Mientras tanto, ella se las ingeniaba para no caer sobre aquellas lanzas. A las que tuvo que exigir que les dejaran seguir clavadas dado que en un desespero porque algo malo le sucediese, unos guerreros acudieron a los bajos del andamio para removerlas. Sin más remedio que atacar su orden, se alejaron para ver cómo era que tenía planeado salvarse de aquello. Cuando tenía a un pesado hombre que no dejaba de saltar con una sonrisa que era más que una mueca, para que se cayera de una vez. Entonces fue cuando Xena se sonrió para sí misma. Midiendo el intervalo de tiempo entre cada estúpido brinco por aquel gigante. Fue en uno de éstos, que aprovechando que el pesado cuerpo del búlgaro se encontraba en los aires, Xena trasladó una de sus manos hacia el otro lado de la tabla y la sujetó fuertemente para recibir el temblor provocado por el peso del hombre al caer. Sujeto que no se molestó en ver que tramaba aquella mujer y continuó con un salto más. Siguiente salto en el que Xena nuevamente se aprovechó para subir uno de sus brazos sobre la tabla quedando en una especie de abrazo hacia ésta, y de paso, y sin perder un intervalo de segundo más, la giró con todo el peso de su cuerpo procurando sujetar su espada cuando una mano le pudo quedar libre por unos segundos. Todo tras descubrir que tal madero era de pino, fuerte pero liviano en comparación con la de otros árboles.

El resultado que se tuvo entonces, fue ahora un búlgaro que no encontró base en donde caer tras su salto, quedando ahora a duras penas sujetado del borde de la tabla como anteriormente lo hacía su oponente femenino. Oponente que ahora le miraba de vuelta sobre la tabla, con espada en mano y apuntándole seriamente. En esta escena, los gritos de victoria por parte de los guerreros que siempre apoyaron a su princesa se escucharon más allá de su propio campamento. Llamando la atención de la gente de los campos y de las villas. Atención que ya llevaba rato ejecutándose por parte de curiosos que por ahí transitaban. Fuesen así otros búlgaros, griegos y cierto anatoliano que rato llevaba con el mejor puesto de espectador. Desde lo alto de una torre que se usaban para la extensa vigilia.

―Esto, caballeros ―se les dirigió una Xena a un paso por su triunfo―, es lo que yo llamo la caída por el exceso de confianza. Y en este caso, por exceso de peso también ―se burló provocando las risas entre la mayoría y entre los que hasta ese momento no le apoyaron por su descrito modo de pensar―. Porque una buena y considerable confianza nunca nos debe faltar para alcanzar la copa de nuestra victoria. Sin embargo, cuando se toma en exceso, no vamos a ningún otro lado que a los dominios del propio Hades. Con un pasaje de ida pero sin posible vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

―Abajo, abajo, abajo, exigían los guerreros en griego luego de escuchar sus palabras.

Escuchándolos a su vez, Xena pasó a darles otra enseñanza a su forma de ver. Tomó por los trenzados cabellos al búlgaro que hasta hace poco intentó matarle, y lo ayudó a posicionarse nuevamente sobre la tabla. Xena que no dejó de apuntarle con su espada, sin que éste pudiese hacer uso de la suya ahora en el piso entre las estacas y arrojada en cuanto se vio obligado a hacer uso de sus dos manos para poder sostenerse, le amenazó a lo bajito y entre dientes.

―Baja de esta tabla, o muere antes de caer sobre las estacas.

La multitud comenzó a reírse de la nada en cuanto vieron a un apresurado grandulón bajar por los postes del andamio y no parar de correr hasta que no estuviese apartado de hasta la última lanza clavada sobre el suelo.

―¡Parece que ya sabemos quién es el vencedor! ―gritó un búlgaro en su bárbara lengua―. Nuestra princesa, la que nunca tocó el suelo.

―¡Wohohohohoohohohoho!

―XENA, XENA, XENA.

La nombrada, con sus manos sobre sus caderas, le dedicó una mirada a varias de las caras que aclamaban su nombre. Sí, caras como esas ella una vez lideró. Gente con esas caras se lanzaban sobre pueblos con tan solo ella levantar su espada a los aires. Porque si ella una vez fue reconocida como la sangrienta y fiera mujer que fue, era gracias a las tropas que lideró con hombres como aquellos.

―Dejad sus espadas para cuando les toque el verdadero combate es otra cosa que les garantiza la victoria. Porque los que anda haciendo y deshaciendo uso de su poder y fuerza, terminan padeciendo ante estos igual que ratas que se pudren entre su propia inmundicia ―le tiró tremenda indirecta al alto búlgaro que se había peleado a lo sucio con ella, al mismo tiempo que les hacía ver una gran verdad al resto. Porque si ella hubiese querido, hubiese matado allí mismo a aquel búlgaro. Mas como a su modo de ver, una espada no merecía mancharse en medio de la cobardía o una falsa batalla, pues le dejó con vida. Veremos si el búlgaro la seguía conservando cuando Ares se enterara de lo que allí pasó.

De un poderoso salto con una completa voltereta en el aire, Xena cayó de pies en medio de la masa de expectantes guerreros que no dejaban de aclamarle. Dando chocadas con sus manos sobre los hombros de aquellos que tenían la confianza en acercársele. Y siendo interrumpida por unos sonoros aplausos que resaltaron entre la masa de hombres. Siendo producidos por un propio general ya conocido.

―Vaya, vaya. ¡Toda una demostración digna de una futura reina!

Xena ya sabía quién era. Y los demás guerreros también porque se distanciaron como si se tratase del mismo diablo que acababa de llegar.

―Tarkan, ¿y tú qué haces aquí en el campamento del Plamen? ―le nombró la guerrera―. ¿No te había dicho Ares que debías de atender a tus hombres? ―le recordó con una sonrisa.

Notando que ya sus presencias ahí estaban demás, y bajo una no muy amigable mirada por parte de un mayor como lo era el nombrado general Tarkan, los tracios norteños y búlgaros se disiparon alrededor de Xena de vuelta con sus espadas y entrenamientos. Distanciamiento que el anatoliano general incrementó llevando a pasos a la llamativa de Xena hacia la sombra de una tienda cercana.

―Digamos que discutía unas tácticas de guerra con Plamen ―le contestó bajo el resguardo de la solitaria tienda―. Si es eso lo que a la futura reina de mis hombres, le interesa saber. Mi trabajo, mis pasos y mis… pa-sa-tiem-pos ―Y dicho esto, el moreno general se apoderó de los tres pies de distancias que lo separaban de la adorada princesa.

Xena, que no había nacido ayer, sino hacía más de un siglo, y que apenas le había costado la conversación del día anterior con aquel general para añadirlo a su lista de hombres interesados y con un alto grado de determinación, por no decir exceso de confianza, no necesitó darle vueltas a sus palabras para notar claramente los dobles mensajes que podían llevar. Más como se sabe, ella no era cualquier chiquilla que no supiera cómo manejar semejantes tipos de hombres. Como que se había enfrentado y superado al más grande de todos. Un tal dios y señor de la guerra.

―Descuide, ge-ne-ral. Que su vida laboral y personal no es de mi interés. Si tiene algún problema en esos aspectos, acuda donde Ares. ―Y con esto, la guerrera se encargó de retarle con la distancia aproximando su rostro al del éste al grado de casi rosarse las narices. El general, que reconocía aquello como una muestra de intimidación, no se quiso quedar con la molestia clavada y pasó a decirle lo que desde que la vio entre los tracios norteños y búlgaros le dio con comentarle.

―Que mal que me diga eso princesa. Y a mí que me agradaría más discutir tales aspectos con usted, mi nueva superiora. Como también me agradaría más escuchar los suyos. Así de extraños me resultasen. Como lo de hace un rato si soy lo más actual posible ―decía paseándose frente a Xena, disimulando que se entretenía con cuanta espada o dagas allí se encontraban. A tiempo que ésta ya se venía sospechando por dónde venía―. No sabía ―prosiguió el anatoliano― que además de haber regresado de la vida para comandar guerreros, también te la des de entrenadora de éstos. ¿O a caso es una recién salida de la nada nueva orden por parte de nuestra gran y aclamada deidad? El dios y señor de la guerra.

Si el general Tarkan tenía toda la intensión de cambiar las relajadas expresiones del rostro de Xena por unas fruncidas y seriamente serias, dejar saber que lo logró en toda la medida.

―A mí, Ares ni ningún otro dios del cielo, mar y tierra me da órdenes. Y mucho menos yo las ataco. ―Se esforzó la guerrera en dejar sumamente claro a través de unos enfurecidos ojos y un indicativo dedo hacia la cara de aquel joven hombre de Asia Menor.

―Oh, sí. Por su puesto. Es que más bien quise decir peticiones ―fingió corrección el general que sin que Xena se lo esperara, le toma de su mano y le deposita un duradero beso luego de unas un tanto melosas palabras―. A una hermosa reina de la guerra como usted, nadie le puede dar órdenes. Ni mucho menos vivir para contarlo.

―Ujumm ―se negó a tragarse el cuento la más intuitiva de las mujeres―. De cualquier modo nunca está demás dejar ciertas cosas en claro. Como la dis-tan-cia y la con-fian-za ―le puntualizó con boca notablemente cerrada y quitando su mano de un tirón de la del anatoliano―. Ahora, general, si me disculpa… quisiera seguir viendo los campos.

―Podría acompañarla si gusta ―se apresuró decir éste en cuanto vio como la futura comandante de sus hombres le pasaba directo por su lado en dirección hacia la salida de la carpa―. Por este campo y por el de mis hombres. Sí, sería perfecto que así fuese. No vaya a ser que se enteren que por aquí anduvo repartiendo ánimos y se pongan celosos.

―Que mal por ellos ―se desinteresó la emitida sin girarse a verle la cara aquel hombre que no cabía duda, que tenía que trabajar para Ares.

―No princesa. Que mal por todos. Pues ya veo que es usted la que permiten que muerdan la manzana y después que se mueran de hambre en la espera de poder comerse el resto.

Xena se quedó estacada en el suelo ante aquella descripción. No se había dado cuenta que ese comportamiento seductivo que ejercía en su segunda vida, era producto de la conducta de la primera vida. Con la única diferencia que ahora lo estaba haciendo de una manera inconsciente y antes todo era parte de una de sus principales armas en la guerra o en.. ¿En el amor?

―Como también veo ―prosiguió el general―. Que es de las que les gusta llevar el control del juego. Jugando sólo cuando les plazca.

La guerrera, no podía evitar que a todo esto aquel hombre le causaba un poco de gracia. Pobre, en su actitud confiada e interesada, se había hecho ideas con lo de la noche anterior. Cuando ella apenas le había mirado fijamente aquellos ojos ambarinos que resaltaban de su negra melena atada a una cola.

―Entonces, general… Vaya y consiga otra manzana que sí se deje comer completa y que durante el camino, sea marioneta que le regale sus cuerdas de juego. ―Y tras esta marcada sugerencia, abandonó la tienda pensando en lo rápido que se ilusionaban los hombres. Pobres, uno no podía ya saludarlos porque al otro día ya te pedían matrimonio. Hecho que la vida misma se había encargado de demostrarle. Siendo éste tal Tarkan uno más entre tantos. Aunque… También estaba la posibilidad de que bajo su conducta interesada hubiese algo más que pura ilusión caída como relámpago del cielo. Pues no sería extraño que desde antes de haberla visto, ya anduviese ideando planes con ella. De ser así, como que Ares no tenía tantos fieles como decía o creía tener.

―Princesa Guerrera, futura reina nuestra ―le arrancó de sus pensamientos la voz de otro conocido―. La he estado buscando en cuanto me dijeron que entre mis hombres andaba. ―Y hablando de fieles, y el que por lo visto parecía ser el más grande, que se presenta.

―Plamen.

―La he estado buscando para darle esto ―le indicó algo fatigado el joven general al tenderle algún alargado objeto envuelto en una piel de pardo cebú.

Xena lo recibió en sus manos, sin tan siquiera haberlo podido aceptar primero. O lo tomaba, o lo que fuese caía al suelo. Plamen estaba como que se moría si no tomaba lo que le regalaba. Y en vista de que la guerrera pasó unos largos intervalos de segundos mirando más bien a los alrededores entre carpas por si alguien le miraba, que el mismo objeto envuelto, Plamen pasó a descubrirlo por ella.

―Es una espada, princesa ―le identificó sonriente. Ah, pero ahora Xena ya la estaba viendo, y sus ojos ya no enfocaban a otro lugar que no fuese aquella propia arma. Una espada de un metro de largo desde la punta de la hoja hasta el extremo del mango en cuya unión con la empuñadura lucía unas incrustaciones de pequeñas gemas verdes que resaltaban entre el dorado de ambas partes. Siendo de una hoja resistente e inoxidable acero unido a dicho mango o empuñadura envuelto en cintas de prensado cuero oscuro en forma de "X".

―Ya veo, es hermosa ―atinó algo anonadada la princesa. Pues era una espada formidable. La que usaría un propio guerrero. Pero, ¿y qué tenía que ver con ella?

―Y poderosa. Ha estado entre mi pueblo desde hace años y por mucho hemos esperado su regreso para entregársela.

―¿A mí? ¿Y eso por qué? ―sonrió una Xena que creyendo que todo no era más que uno más entre los tantos tributos que le habían ofrecido, no dejó espacio en su mente para la entrada de grandes recuerdos emparentados e idos de la mano con aquella espada.

―Pues porque le pertenece, mi princesa. Porque dado que la descendencia de su legítimo dueño se extinguió con la muerte de su hijo y la desaparición del primogénito, pues es obvio que la porte ahora la revivida madre.

Para, para, para. Estaba entendiendo todo de lo más bien hasta que dijo _hijo_. De acuerdo, extinción de la descendencia con la muerte de SU hijo, ósea, el legítimo dueño de la espada que ahora sostenía. «¿Pero revivida madre?», se cuestionó. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a ella? ¿Quién más había revivido entre todos allí sino era ella? «No, tenía que tratarse de alguien más ―se dijo―. De Eurídice cuando Orfeo la sacó del inframundo aunque fuese por un segundo.» Sin reparar de primera instancia que tal mujer no fue madre. Ni mucho menos Orfeo guerrero. «Ay, en qué estoy pensando!», se percató de su estúpida suposición.

―Eh, ¿qué has dicho?

―Pues lo que quedó registrado en la historia, mi princesa. Tras la muerte del comandante más grande que haya tenido mi pueblo paterno, el búlgaro guerrero Borias, la espada se le quiso otorgar al hijo que usted tuvo con él. El niño Solan. Pues como dije, el primogénito de mi señor con otra mujer había desaparecido. Pero dado que éste segundo hijo también pereció justo cuando le localizamos y quisimos reconocerlo como el único heredero de las tropas de nuestro señor Borias, el fruto tenido de su vientre, entonces se le dio la encomienda a mi tatarabuelo de buscarle y entregársela a usted. La madre y última y elegida mujer del gran Borias. Más como nunca pudo hallarle, el arma pasó a la protección de mi bisabuelo sin más opción que permanecer entre los búlgaros década tras década. No así hasta que Ares nos juró que la devolvería a la vida. De eso ya para cuando mi abuelo aun no envejecía del todo. Ya se imaginará las ansias que se enraizaron en mi familia que no acababa de ver el día de su regreso.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Estas eran las preguntas que rebotaban una contra la otra dentro de la cabeza de una estupefacta guerrera. ¿Qué qué había dicho aquel búlgaro que tenía a su frente? «¿Qué yo fui madre?» ―se cuestionó incrédula una vez más en sus adentros―. ¿De un hijo que tenía nombre y padre? ¿De un búlgaro?» Con esto se retumbó en su cabeza sin aun poder creer ni en la espada que sostenía. No, tenía que haber un error de narración. Ella no recordaba absolutamente nada de eso. De eso y de centenares de cosas más si se era franca consigo misma. Reconocimiento que entonces no le daba potestad para contradecir o afirmar nada. Pues si no recordaba no podía propiamente certificar o negar. Lo que la llevaba a las preguntas de… «¿Y si era verdad?» o «¿Y si era mentira?» Última cosa que aquel general no tenía por qué decir. Sería mejor volver a preguntar.

―¿Qué cosa ha dicho, Plamen?

―Que entre mi familia y mi pueblo por parte de padre decidimos entregarle la espada a usted. Verá no fue tarea fácil. Muchos pueblos extranjeros quisieron quedarse con ella. Casi nos la arrebatan un escuadrón de romanos cuando se encontraba en manos de mi tatarabuelo que la obtuvo de la propia tumba de Borias en territorio de centauros. Gracias a que…

―No, Plamen ―le cortó con desespero Xena―. Me refiero a lo que acabas de decir sobre un hijo que tuve y un padre de éste ―le detuvo con ojos agrandados sin darse cuenta que tenía fuertemente sostenido por los antebrazos a un hombre que parlaba sobre su vida pasada sin imaginar que ella nada de eso que recordaba.

Creyendo que había dicho alguna ofensa, el búlgaro general, al parecer por sangre paterna, se quedó con su lengua tragada por varios segundos mientras que con sus ojos cafés intentaba descifrar en los azules de Xena el motivo de su enojo.

―Discúlpeme si en medio de alguna posible ignorancia de mi parte, hablé de más princesa nuestra ―musitó pasmadamente y con una inclinación tras ser soltado por la guerrera que delante tenía. Xena, que al haberle escuchado le iba a decir que nada de eso ocurría, se quedó boquiabierta de verdad con lo próximo a decir por éste―. Todos entre el pueblo de mi padre y en el suyo sabemos que usted tomó como una traición el respaldo que nuestro antiguo señor Borias le dio a los centauros. En una batalla que usted lideró en el pasado. Ha de ser por eso que no pudo soportar la crianza de su propio hijo, entregándolo a un propio centauro para que se hiciese cargo de él.

Si los ojos de Xena se encontraban agrandados con lo primero escuchado, esta vez se le querían salir de las cuencas. Y lo lindo de asunto es que no sólo a ella. Sino a un aparecido dios de la guerra que llevaba más de medio minuto escuchando la conversación.

―¿Qué? ―continuaba con su estado en blanco la azorada guerrera.

―Lo siento nuevamente y un millón de veces más, princesa ―se disculpó con pena y nerviosismo un pobre general que no le daba buena espina el estado de shock de la gran Xena―. Mi pueblo paterno y yo entenderemos perfectamente si se rehúsa a aceptar esta espada ―dio por hecho tomando nuevamente la gran arma en sus manos encontrándose con que en medio de su petrificado estado, la guerrera no le daba soltura. Apresurándose a decir un cambio de opinión―. Aunque se entendería también que quisiera conservarla para cortar unas cuantas cabezas y saciar ese coraje que le provocó el antiguo comandante de los nómadas búlgaros, de los cuales provengo, con su visualizada traición ―pasó a decir retirando las manos en vista de que Xena no cedía en devolver la espada y ahora le miraba con un seño más estacado que nunca. Por lo que sería mejor arreglar las palabras―. Pero a todo esto, y como se ha contado, el gran Borias siempre la amó como nunca y le dolió profundamente cuando usted se fue de su lado. Al grado que cuando se volvieron a encontrar tras enterarse de que estaba embarazada de él, quiso llevarla lejos junto con su hijo. Pero ya vio como fueron las cosas del destino y éste cayó muerto del mismo modo en el que a muchos le dio muerte.

Bien, ya no tenía sentido continuar en aquel estado de shock total. Si todo aquello era verdad, tarde o temprano encajaría en su mente. Nada más que la cuestión hubiese sido más rápida y fácil y su "querido" y "preciado" dios de la guerra le hubiera comentado primero de ello. Tantas cosas que le había dicho, que le había recordado y ayudado a recordar. Tantas cosas que le explicaba y resultó que se estaba omitiendo lo más… ¿Cómo decirle? Ah, profundos. «¿Sería eso a lo que se refería Hades cuando nos encontró en Panonia?», se cuestionó. Jurándose que de ser así, ya le indicaría a Ares lo que le esperaba atenerse.

―Por supuesto que accederá aquedarse con ella ―se decidió por intervenir en definitivo momento el "querido" y "preciado" dios de los pensamientos de Xena―. De que la espada carga consigo amargos recuerdos es un hecho que tú y el pueblo de tu padre, abuelo y demás antecesores deben aceptar, mi fiel Plamen. Sin embargo es justo reconocer que también lleva consigo el recuerdo de tiempos de gloria. ¿No es así, mi querida Xena?

―Ares ―le nombró entre dientes una guerrera que con la mirada ya estaba exigiendo mil y una explicaciones al respecto.

―¿No es así, Xena? ¿Verdad que muy bien que lo recuerdas?

Xena no contestó. Se limitó a apoyar el peso de la espada contra su pecho y brindarle una forzada sonrisa al general que tenía delante. Si Ares le pedía que fingiera que recordara, por algo sería. Después ella lo abofetearía con sus merecidas reclamaciones al respecto.

―Gracias por la espada, Plamen ―le sacó de su preocupación a un general que entre la intervención y extremadamente seria mirada por parte del dios de la guerra, se cuestionaba el por qué tenía que haber sido a su familia paterna a los que le encomendaron semejante reliquia―. Y por todo lo dicho también ―sumó a sus palabras pasando sus ojos de los de éste y clavándolos sobre los de un dios que ya se imaginaba la sección de preguntas que se vería obligado a atender.

―No es por nada Xe… Eh… Princesa Guerrera ―titubeó al ver que su deidad no dejaba de asesinarlo con la mirada. «¿Habría sido por darle un obsequio?», concluyó erróneamente más que preguntarse en su interior. Como fuese, los nervios le estaban matando. «¿Me habría acercado más de lo debido a la princesa?», prosiguió en el mismo pensar. Interrogantes que se hacía el pobre. Bien se sabía lo posesivo que resultaba el dios de la guerra en ciertas ocasiones. Creyendo que de seguro que tenía que ser por eso. Por lo que se apuró a intentar suavizarlo todo con una serie de agradecimientos a la princesa a ver si con semejantes elogios ablandaba el contraído rostro de Ares. No contando que haría todo lo contrario.

―Sí, gracias ―repitió dicho dios en una indicativa de que se marchase. Para su lamento, el al parecer mixto de sangre se demoraría un par de minutos más.

―No, al contrario. Quien les debemos la gracias soy yo y todo mi pueblo paterno. Los búlgaros asentados en el norte de Tracia ―especificó―. Tierra en la que hallaron un hogar en el que vivir gracias a su alianza con el antiguo Borias. Como usted sabrá. Los búlgaros siempre han sido un pueblo nómada del oriente medio que como muchos otros bárbaros, viven de la recolecta, la caza, el trueque y penosamente de los saqueos en naciones enemigas. Tareas de las que aún siguen viviendo si a los que todavía habitan en oriente medio nos referimos. Pues la pequeña parte que viajó y se asentó en el norte de Tracia, conducidos por el admirable Borias cuando a usted le buscaba al saberla embarazada, ha podido crecer y desarrollarse con menores problemas gracia a la fructífera tierra en la que arribaron. Todos guerreros con sus mujeres igualmente búlgaras que dieron origen al pueblo de mi padre. Quien tras la alianza que formó mi abuelo, con los seguidores de nuestro poderoso dios Ares ―y con esto que se inclina levemente ante el nombrado― permitió que mi padre tomase como esposa a una tracia norteña, mi madre.

»Es por eso y más que los búlgaros de Tracia le homenajeamos tanto a usted y al gran Borias. Porque a pesar de el oscuro final que su unión tuvo, porque a pesar de las guerras que se produjeron y enfrentaron con su alianza, valió la pena la búlgara sangre derramada con tal de hallar una tierra para las siguientes generaciones. Conservando desde entonces la antigua espada que le he entregado como simbólico recuerdo de la lucha labrada. Lucha que los búlgaros de la norteña Tracia desean para sus antecesores en el oriente medio. El porcentaje mayor de búlgaros que aun continúan con su peregrinaje junto con sus vecinos y nada pacíficos los hunos. Por lo que según como una parte de la raza búlgara llegó alcanzar europeas tierras, esperamos que en algún futuro el restante y mayoritario pueblo corra la mismas suerte. Siendo por eso una de las razones por las que el pueblo de mi padre en tiempos de mi abuelo accedió a unirse a los seguidores de, una vez más, nuestro poderoso dios Ares. Bajo la promesa de que usted algún día sería revivida. Dándonos las fuerzas que una vez le dio al pueblo búlgaro en oriente medio cuando lideró a sus guerreros de su nación junto con los búlgaros de Borias. Sólo que esta vez sería para alcanzar la libertad del amenazante yugo romano junto con otros pueblos bárbaros enemigos y el de tal vez, proveerle un lugar a nuestros ancestros, los búlgaros de Asia.

Agachado casi como un mismo anciano tras finalizar, Plamen quedó ante un observador común como alguien que acaba de narrar la historia que más apreciaba. Pero ante uno como Ares, con un observador como este dios… quedaba con una merecida sentencia de muerte por indagar demás una vez más dentro de su agradecido relato. En cambio, para uno como Xena, simplemente quedaba como un abierto y revelador libro que entre su narrativa llena de chácharas, también poseía interesantes hechos. Hechos que precisamente con ella se relacionaba.

―Me alegra que después de todos esos calvarios que tuvieron que vivir el búlgaro pueblo del que desciendes, mientras me seguían a mí y a ese… a Borias, hayan hallado al final de camino tan querido tesoro. Una vasta tierra en la que vivir.

Con esas palabras de la boca para fuera, porque la verdad que después de lo escuchado relacionado a su vida poco le iba a importar lo de las de otros, Xena prácticamente dio por invisible a un agradecido de Plamen para posar su mirada con mil y una interrogantes sobre el rostro de Ares. Dios que al saberse atravesado por los ojos de su guerrera, pasó a desquitarse haciendo un tanto igual con el soplón tracio-búlgaro que tenía delante.

Plamen, que ya conocía esa mirada con la que su dios prácticamente le estacaba, comprendió que lo mejor habría sido no continuar dándole largas a su lengua. Pensando una vez más de todo cuanto podía deberse el enojo de Ares menos el motivo real. Como que éste tal vez desaprobaba que le dirigiesen la palabra por tanto tiempo a Xena.

―Y bueno, creo que mis hombres me necesitan. Así que… Así que le veré por ahí princesa. ―Con esto, Ares que cierra sus puños―. Eh, que diga, me mantendré al pendiente de cualquier petición que le surja. Y de usted también señor Ares ―añadió rápidamente al notar como la mirada de éste se intensificaba.

En cuanto Plamen se perdió entre las filas de tiendas y figuras de guerreros que entre éstas transitaban a lo lejos, una muy seria mortal encaró al dios de las artimañas y chantajes que tenía al lado con lo siguiente:

―Sólo una cosa Ares… ¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLABA ÉSTE MESTIZO?!

Los distanciados hombres que hasta ese momento no tenían la menor idea de que dos respetables presencias andaban entre sus tiendas, no encontraron que hacerse al saberse vistos en avanzada mañana en sus escasas prendas de dormir y sin estar llevando a cabo sus actividades y trabajos diarios. Para su suerte, su dios en ese momento tenía una más importante cosa en la cual concentrarse al parecer. Viéndole desaparecer con la futura reina que trajo la noche anterior.

…

Bonito le había salido la sorpresa que le tenía deparada a su hermosa guerrera. En la primera, uno de sus imbéciles hombres se encargó de soplarla. Él que quería llevarle personal y sorpresivamente al templo, y también palacio, que muy pronto finalizarían sus súbditos y en el que residirían los dos mientras se iniciaba la edificación de su anhelado y majestuoso imperio. Y su querida princesa que le daba con dar un paseo entre sus hombres y enterarse en plena salida de la tienda, la majestuosa edificación que se construía en su nombre. Mas como si fuera cosa de inicio en la aguada de sus planes, otro de sus hombres se le soltaba a más distancia la lengua hablando sobre lo que no le incumbía hablar sobre el pasado de ella. Para terminar con broche de oro, su princesa que le levantaba el berrinche más escandaloso en toda la historia de haberle conocido. Sin que pudiera avanzar en sus planes de "complacerla" en lo que le había pedido sobre llevarla al inframundo. Gracias al Olimpo que le vio nacer como dios, y lo designó como inmortal. Porque si no, a esas alturas estaría muerto y enterrado cuando la guerrera le impactó con un busto de mármol, de su propia persona, en su misma cabeza.

¿Ahora qué hacía? Tres días pasaron desde que la fiera de su princesa le saltó con una y mil preguntas y él que apenas podía entrar en su propia tienda de descanso sin recibir otro cantazo en su cabeza o un espadazo en su abdomen. En mala hora no le habló del maldito salvaje, a su ver, de Borias. Hubiese sido una perfecta oportunidad para decirle lo desgraciado y traidor que fue con ella. Según opinaba. Al responder a una masa de cuadrúpedos sin cerebro en vez de continuar la batalla de esos días al lado de la mujer que más valía en el mundo. ¡Ah, pero claro! Tenía que dejarse caer ante sus celos de macho. ¡Y no cualquier celos! Porque si se dijera que fuesen producidos porque un poderoso dios como él (cosa completamente imposible a su ver) cortejó a su amada mortal, pues como que se entendería que los tuviera. Pero no, se había comido por dentro, se le había hervido la sangre, y se había vuelto a comer por dentro cuando veía en el pasado a la que elegiría como su reina al lado de aquel búlgaro sin educación y modales. ¡Qué juntos habían estado los dos! Ahí antes o después de cada zaqueo por toda Asia. Mientras que él tenía que conformarse con imaginársela algún día entre sus manos.

Que mucho disfrutó entonces cuando la guerrera abandonó a su búlgaro y salvaje amante y dirigió sus ejércitos de terror y sangre. Fue cuando entonces se pudo decir así mismo que la tuvo en sus manos. Que era suya. Ni en el momento en el que le otorgaron su poderosa espada fabricada por Hefesto y los antiguos gigantes de un ojo: Brontes, Estéropes y Arges (referidos comúnmente por el nombre de su raza en mayúscula letra como los Cíclopes), se sintió tan gozoso y lleno de poder. Porque Xena, fue fuerza y poder. Él, la mano que le controló hasta el día en el que decidió encaminarse por el bendito camino del bien. Adueñándose el pasado con todos esos momentos de gloria.

Siguiéndole después otros momentos pero de profunda indecisión que sobre una balanza no acaban por elegir un bando. Y más adelante, la desaparición de su preciada mortal. Muerta como siempre exigía su condición de humana. Si tan sólo hubiese accedido a convertirse en una inmortal como él para ese entonces, nada de este laberinto de problemas vividos y por vivir se regodearía en su cara y en la de su princesa. Aunque ya era cosa de nada para que se fueran por el mismo infierno del que habían salido. Ya era cosa de nada para que su princesa guerrera al fin aceptara la inmortalidad que él le ofrecía, y la eternidad a su lado.

Que esperanzado estaba de que ese deseo ocurriera. Sin embargo, sería mejor que fuera viendo cómo se le acercaba y le sacaba aunque fuese una buena palabra de su boca. No le latía acudir ante su tío para que le curase de más maldiciones. Lo mejor sería que se "doblegase" aunque fuese cosa de actuación, y le contestase todas las preguntas que a puros golpes le gritó en aquella tienda. En donde si se permite decir, hasta pierde el aire con tanta carrera que le dio para atraparle y desaparecer, mas aparecer en lo alejado de un bosque de los campamentos. No tenía que ver a través de las paredes para saber que eran muchos los curiosos que echaban oídos entre éstas y hasta ojos por la entrada y ventanas. Librándose por un lado de éstos, pero dándole oportunidad a su guerrera de tener más espacio para caerle encima. Como dios que es, obviamente que se defendió. Mas mejor fue dejarla allí sola y que se le fuera quitando la ira en no que regresaba por sí misma a la tienda. El único fallo de cálculo fue que terminó llegando más envenenada que nunca.

Esperemos que los fieles testigos, lo vieran todo como comunes y pasajeras disputas entre parejas. Porque eso era lo que eran ante los ojos de todos. Una pareja encargada de revivir el perdido y enterrado espíritu de guerra. Espíritu que miraba bien como iba controlando Ares en cuanto quiso intentar de nuevo dialogar con la que por resentida se daba.

―¿Vas a escucharme ahora o continuarás en tus mil y un intentos por borrarme de la faz del universo ―le inquirió el dios una temprana mañana del cuarto día de haberle querido matarle. La guerrera, que aún no se desperezaba del lecho de cama, y que en sus piernas lucía seductora pero amenazadoramente su espada para el dios que le observaba, al verse así tendida, se apuró en sentarse y cubrirse sus piernas. Ahí con la tela del camisón blanco con el que dormía. A todo sin soltar su pesada arma―. Xena, te estoy hablando ―le insistió un dios que ya mostraba expresión de perrito triste y golpeado.

Xena se le quedó mirando. A la verdad que tenía cara de cretino.

―¡¿Qué demonios esperas entonces?! ―le gritó la nombrada haciendo que el dios retrocediera unos pasos y se deshiciera de la idea de masajearles los hombros como siempre acostumbraba a hacer cuando ésta estaba tensa. Y tan cerca que ya estaba―. ¡Y quita esa cara de perro matado a palazos! Que sé muy bien que no sientes ni la menor pena y que absolutamente nada te duele.

Ares como que se las tenía que ingeniar mejor si quería al menos montar una conversación de aunque fuesen unos cincos minutos. Su fiera estaba que echaba chispa hasta por los ojos.

―Te equivocas, Xena. Me duele el no tenerte ―le comentó al comenzar a desprenderse de su chaleco de cuero frente de ella imaginándose lo que haría. Levantarse de su cama, para así poder atraparla.

―¿Y ahora qué diablos haces? ¿No ves que estoy aquí? ―se imaginó ahora lo obvio la guerrera.

―Pues lo que ves. Me pongo cómodo. Es mi tienda. ¿No? ―le recordó con descaro en no que se dirigía su mano al cierre de sus pantalones.

―Perfecto. Pues yo me largo.

Xena se puso de pie de una sacudida y cuando iba por lo que se veía que eran sus ropas de cuero arrojadas en una esquina, su dios y señor de la guerra (que en esos momentos irónicos de la vida andaba en busca de paz y armonía con ella) que la detiene por un brazo.

―Eh, eh, eh. No tan rápido, belleza.

―¡Suéltame, Ares! ¿O quieres que te rompa otra cosa en la cabeza?

Ares, que para nada iba a hacer caso de lo dicho, sino todo lo contrario, la apresó a su cuerpo cerniéndola a su cintura con un brazo mientras que con la mano libre del otro le impedía que le golpeara.

―Si esa es la única forma en la que puedo tener contacto con tu dulce piel ―le susurró al lamer el brazo que le sujetaba entre tanto Xena expresaba una mueca de disgusto ―, estate segura que estaré dispuesto a aceptar cuanto golpe se te venga en gana darme. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿eh? En esta vida o en la otra. Da igual siempre que lo sepas.

―¡Cínico!

―Vamos, querida. Y yo que venía a explicarte todo cuanto me habéis exigido a golpes decir. Todavía me duele el haberme golpeado con mi propia cabeza de piedra, ¿sabes?

―¡Que bueno!

―Sí, me lo imaginaba. Pero en fin, vamos a hacer algo, muñeca. Tú te tranquilizas y me interrogas civilizadamente, y yo te contesto sin revivir las rajadas de tu espada sobre mi pecho. Sí, con esa misma y bonita espada que no se cómo has levantado hasta mi cuello sin que la sintiera subir entre nuestros cuerpos ―abundó en su indicación un Ares que ahora se encontraba bajo la asesina mirada de su Xena y ante el filo de su espada. No era que temiera ser herido de nuevo por ésta. No significando tan poco que le agradara que se la enterraran por el mismo pecho. Como dios que era jamás moriría por eso. Más no quería decir que no llegaba a sentir dolor sino se preparaba ante el impacto.

―Quiero toda y absolutamente toda la verdad, Ares ―exigió la tratada―. Y como presienta que haces el menor titubeo o que intentas ocultarme algo, me largaré de aquí. No creas que no lo he pensado ya.

Claro, claro, claro. Como si pudiera hacerlo e ir muy lejos sin que la trajera de vuelta en un santiamén. Vaya que si era toda una guerrera. Batallándose incluso cuando tenía de antemano la guerra totalmente perdida.

―Por supuesto —le aceptó la divinidad de Ares sirviéndose una copa de vino y tendiéndole una a Xena luego de que ésta dejara de apuntarle con su espada. Copa de vino que dejó en el aire al hacerse ciega ante ésta. Rechazándolo más a él que a la propia dorada copa―. Te diré todo cuanto me preguntes y sepa.

―Pues comienza ―le espetó con rudeza, sentándose de nuevo en la cama con brazos y piernas cruzadas.

Que divino era, a parte de lograr que le hablara, hasta le aceptó escucharle sus denominadas explicaciones respecto al asunto. Un poco más, y ya la amansaba de nuevo.

―Estoy esperando que me interrogues primero ―le fastidió sin poder evitarlo. ¿No que ya debía de saberse de memoria todas las preguntas que la guerrera le había hecho y gritoneado? En vez de pasar a contestarle salía con retrasos y demoras. ¿Qué pretendía con eso? Debía mejor aprovechar tan estupenda oportunidad. En fin, qué se podía esperar del mismo Ares en sí.

―Borias ―nombró la guerrera tras un suspiro que subió hasta el Olimpo en busca de toda la paciencia que existía sobre la tierra―. ¿Quién era ése? ¿Fue un búlgaro como cuenta Plamen? ¿Es cierto que yo fui su amante? ¿Por qué se dice que me traicionó si así fue? ¿Dónde lo conocí? Pero más que nada… ¿Por qué abandoné a un supuesto hijo que tuve con él?

―Despacio, despacio, querida. Que soy dios de la guerra no de los mensajes como mi medio hermano Hermes o la de pies ligeros de Iris ―se dio su puesto en contestar mientras acababa el contenido de su copa.

―Te estás tardando, Ares.

El dios, que creyó que al estar dispuesto a contestarle todo aquello a su guerrera, le garantizaba poder acercársele como quisiera, se topó ahora con un Chakram a pocos centímetros de rajarle el cuello. Xena lo sostenía amenazadoramente contra su garganta y con la mirada le decía un _atrévete a acercarte y ya verás_. «¿De dónde rayos sacó el arma? ―se preguntó sin habla Ares―. ¿También duerme con ésta?»

―Mujer, es mi cama ―reclamó sin poder creerlo.

«¡¿Hasta eso me negaba?!», se dijo de la boca hacia dentro.

―Pero yo estoy aquí, fíjate. Y date prisa de una buena y maldita vez en contestar lo que he preguntado. ¡¿Quién fue Borias?!

―¡Por los cielos! Que diga… ¡Por el infierno! ¡Pero qué carácter! ―continuaba en su juego el dios dirigiéndose ahora hacia una cercana y pesada silla hecha de… ¿De huesos humanos? Y sentándose al revés en ésta frente a Xena.

La guerrera, que ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más de majadería de aquel dios, decidió por largarse sin esperar nada más. Recibiendo en el acto un leve empujón por su vientre de modo que cayó sentada en la cama. Justo cuando iba a pronunciar protesta alguna, el dios que al fin le da con contestar lo preguntado.

―Borias, como bien escuchaste por boca de Plamen, fue un búlgaro. Un salvaje guerrero que lideró las tropas de su pueblo hace ya más de un siglo entero.

«Si existió entonces.»

―Ese es justo el tiempo en el que yo existí en mi primera vida ―re captó Xena haciendo que Ares levantara un ceja en atención a sus palabras. Con que por fin aceptaba que había vivido en un pasado. Las cosas no estaban tan mal para Ares como se veían después de todo―. Por lo que vuelvo y te pregunto, ¿llegué a relacionarme con él? ¿Fui su amante? ―se inquietó.

Ares tenía que ir por otro trago o si no se bebería su propia sangre. Cada vez que se acordaba de uno de los amantes mortales que tuvo su princesa, le daban unas enormes ganas de ir por ellos al inframundo, devolverlos al mundo de los vivos y ahí hacerlos pedazos uno por uno para que regresaran de nuevo a las manos de Hades.

―Sí querida, fuiste su amante ―admitió dirigiéndose hacia la mesa que contenía las botellas de licor y sirviéndose una segunda copa continuó―: Si te soy más que sincero, él fue el más grande de todos los amantes mortales que tuviste. ―Y dicho esto, se vació el contenido de la copa de un sólo trago. Atragantándose en el proceso. ¿Estaría nervioso? Xena nunca había visto a un dios atragantarse. Es más, ni ella ni nadie sabían que un dios se podía atragantar―. Que quede claro, de los mortales, ¿eh? Porque el más grande entre todos fui yo. Espero que lo recuerdes muy bien ―se apresuró en decir como si tal cosa le causara simpatía a Xena en esos momentos. No podía faltar su egocentrismo―. Fue el hombre con quien compartiste una larga relación en esos tiempos de gloriosas batallas que tuviste. Y a tú pregunta de que en dónde lo conociste… O mejor dicho, de dónde demonios lo sacaste…Pues eso habrás sabido tú, querida. Yo soy dios de la guerra. A mi pregúntame todo lo que suceda en y durante las batallas. Las escenas de romance y demás cuestiones relacionadas se las dejas a mi hijo Eros. Que lo mío son otros temas.

No iba a zafarse de esa pregunta. Bien se veía que sabía. El querer ocupar su boca con tantos tragos no indicaba otra cosa que el no querer seguir hablando.

―Ares ―masculló una Xena que estrujaba con sus puños las sábanas del lecho. El dios que se percató de ello, se decidió con que mejor era decirle algo aunque ni el mismo estuviera seguro de que así fue.

―Aunque por ahí escuché y tal vez vi―se tuvo que atener a contarle―, que fue cuando dejaste los mares y te internaste en Asia. Digamos que en medio de unos de los saqueos hechos uno o por el otro, tal vez por ambos, se encontraron y se unieron como compañeros de batalla. La vida no te había tratado muy bien en tu propia tierra ni en los mares a los que partiste, y el encuentro que tuviste con ese búlgaro te permitió devolverle esos mismos tratos en donde quiera que te plantaras.

―Entonces… Eso explica por qué antes de conocerte a ti ―le señaló de mala gana ―me veo liderando guerreros. Tanto griegos, como propios búlgaros. Eso explica por qué conozco la bárbara lengua de estos últimos. Porque fui la mujer de uno ―dijo dándole trabajo aceptar con una pequeña cara de espanto. Ni se diga a Ares.

―Eh, eh, eh. Tan poco así ―le quiso deshacer la conclusión―. Tú mujer, no fuiste de nadie. Ni si quiera de mí, que ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces te pedí que te me unieras como mi reina. Así que vamos a dejar las cosas claras en este tema ya que andamos sobre él.

―Pero aun así le di un hijo.

―¡¿Y eso qué?! ―Terminó botando una buena parte del contenido de su copa tras un brusco movimiento de su brazo producto del enfado―. Nada más fue un pequeño descuido tuyo. Se te pasaron los días o te equivocaste en la cuenta o yo qué sé. Y _walah_, te salió una barriga que te metió en nueve vulnerables y depresivos meses. Te aseguro que no estaba en tus planes quedar en cinta de un hombre que dentro de poco de traicionaría. Cree me, primero te hubieses dejado embarazar de mí cada vez que te pedía que fueras mía en los siguientes años a ese hecho. Primero hubieses tenido uno y hasta doce hijos conmigo ―aseguró como si eso hubiese sido posible―. El problema era que yo ya andaba con la casa llena con todos los hijos que he tenido con Afrodita y Eris… ―se dijo a medias para sí antes de ser cortado.

―De modo que sí llegué a ser madre ―se dijo con pena la guerrera por no poder recordar nada aún―. Y lo regalé.

―Yo con gusto y ganas te hubiera dado otro si supiera que ahora te ibas a dar de interesada con eso de preguntar tanto sobre el que una vez tuviste y abando…

―¿Qué es lo que hice mientras tanto?

Ares que en tantas peligrosas preguntas ya había acabado su botella de vino, se levantó de una vez más en busca de otra nueva ante la mirada custodiosa de su princesa. Mas en vista de que iba a parecerse a su detestable medio hermano Baco, pues optó mejor por liberar el estrés con una canasta de manzanas.

―Digamos que fuiste a terminar de pasear por el mundo. Fuiste al norte de Europa para buscar más y más poder. Luego bajaste al sur, te apropiaste de un ejército y terminaste dándote a conocer como Xena, la Princesa Guerrera o la Destructora de las Naciones. Siendo toda una leyenda tu nombre. No estabas muy contenta que digamos al verte traicionada por los hombre a los que te le habías entregado ni mucho menos con todo lo perdido mientras a su lado estuviste ―añadió pensando en los malos amoríos de su guerrera.

»Por ahí reclutaste nuevos hombres y lideraste más ejércitos. Siendo objeto de envidia de los que tu poder querían arrebatarte. Volviendo a ser traicionada. Era inevitable. En la guerra todo se vale, y lo sabes. Yo creo que te fue igual o un tanto peor que cuando anduviste con Julio César antes de emparejarte con Borias. Y hablando del rey de Roma. ¡Que mal te fue con éste romano! Yo diría que peor que con lo de los centauros de Borias. Con eso de mandarte a romper las piernas cuando te crucificó…

La parte de Julio César y los navíos piratas que guió por los mares bien que lo recordaba. Lo que importaba en esta nueva revelación sobre su pasado era en donde estuvo a punto de formar una familia.

―Esos centauros como que no debían de simpatizarme a mí y yo a ellos, ¿cierto?

―Tú lo has dicho. Se la pasaban…

―Por lo que indica también, que pueden contribuir al relato de esta historia, ¿cierto?

Una cáscara de manzana como que se le debió de haber atorado al dios porque aquel ataque de toz que le entró de repente no dejaba pensar otra cosa.

―Pues… Eh… Sí… Digo no… Aunque si tú lo piensas… Ejem, ejem, eeeejem. Aunque no es por desilusionarte pero ya van años que no veo a un cuadrúpedo de ésos. De seguro las amazonas debieron de domesticar a los últimos que quedaban y de paso aniquilarlos cuando ya no les servían ni para cargar jarrones de agua.

―Pues entonces a ellas regresaré para preguntarles.

―Ejem, ejeeem, ejem ¿Para qué, querida? Si me tienes a mí. Que todo te lo estoy contando. Ejem, ejem… ―seguía con su toz.

―Si así es, dime lo qué sucedió con el hijo que tuve con el nombrado búlgaro. ¿Por qué se lo entregué a un mismo centauro si tan mal me llevaba con los de su especie?

―Ay mujer, ¿qué no es obvio? Pues porque te recordaba al padre y porque además, en tu ajetreada vida como guerrera… ¿Cómo era que ibas a poder cuidar semejante escuincle?

Xena, que al saberse quién fue y quien seguía siendo ahora, no encontró cómo desmentir las palabras del dios que tenía delante. Cuando de seguro que hubiese hecho lo mismo en su segunda vida. Una mujer como ella, criada como una amazona, no tenía más opción le gustase o no. Haciendo lo mismo con los hijos varones que tuviese.

―Sí, supongo que sí ―aceptó el cuento sin imaginarse que no era del todo cierto―. Es sólo que aun así, me hubiera gustado que viviera, Porque murió. Plamen me lo dijo.

«Ay, ese Plamen ―se quejó Ares en su silencio―. Y no se moría ahora mismo por bocón. Maldita sea la hora en la que sus antecesores le dieron con otorgarle aquella hojalata de espada. En vez de atravesarse el corazón con ella y evitarme todas las atragantadas con vino, cáscara de manzana y hasta con mi propia saliva en estos momentos.»

―Así es, murió como muere todo mortal. No fue tu culpa si eso es lo que te inquieta ―le consoló poniéndose de pie y situándose milagrosamente a sus espaldas. Arrodillándose en los mudillos colchones de su cama y pasando a masajearle los hombros como siempre hacía en espera de que le bajara la tensión que la volvía insoportable―. Lamentablemente el chiquillo lo asesinó una semidiosa loca ahí.

―¿Una semidiosa?

―Sí, la hija de tu… Eh… De …

―¿De mí qué? ―se giró Xena que acababa de detectar un titubeo.

―Eh, de ti nada, querida. Yo iba a decir de un dios ahí de la fría tierra de Britania. De Dahak, uno de las tantos dioses enemigos tuyos.

―Umm. Ni idea de quién diablos también pudo ser. Pero si por su hija el mío murió, espero que ambos se estén pudriendo en el infierno por haber existido.

―Esperemos que así sea ―suspiró en esta ocasión el dios mirando hacia el techo y posiblemente agradeciendo al Olimpo sin darse cuenta.

Xena se quedó en silencio con Ares a su lado. Mientras que él no dejaba de masajearle los hombros y ahora, más confiado, hasta bajaba los manguillos del vestido de su princesa. Dando gracias porque la guerrera no pusiera resistencia y pidiendo inconscientemente al Olimpo, una vez más, porque ya no se le ocurrieran más preguntas que le mortificaran su eterna existencia.

―Quisiera verlo a él también cuando me lleves al inframundo.

«Rayos, eso es peor que una pregunta. Eso es una petición. Y en su vocablo, una orden.»

―¿A tu hijo?

―Sí, a Solan. Así me dijo Plamen que se llamaba.

―¿_Pee… peero_ por qué? El niño ha de estar lo más feliz en los Campos Elíseos. Además, ya tú no perteneces a su vida. Eh, muerte. Bueno, ni a su misma vida perteneciste.

―No me importa. Ya te dije que quiero comprobar que todo esto es verdad y no un sueño maldito en los brazos de Morfeo. ―Se desesperó poniéndose de pie―. Quiero verlo a él. A Cyrene, la verdadera madre que dices que tuve y que he recordado a leguas. Si es posible también más adelante, quiero cruzar el plano de la tierra de las amazonas muertas para ver también a mi segunda madre amazona, Mirina; y a la amiga que tuve en esa tribu. Mi querida Vera. Quiero decirle especialmente a ésta última que ya no me espere porque si no me has mentido, es muy probable que al menos acceda a quedarme en esta segunda vida permanentemente sin poder reunirme con ella como siempre quisimos ―explicó ante los ojos de un Ares que no daban crédito ante estas finales palabras―. Y volviendo a lo conocido de mi vida pasada, quiero ver también a Borias. Si tan mal amante fue, entonces pues que vea las vueltas que da la vida. Yo ya he vivido dos veces, y él está más que muerto y olvidado en el inframundo ―añadió con tono vengativo. Encendiendo la llama de gozo en el dios de la guerra.

Por un lado, la petición de su princesa le era como un filo cortante. Se arriesgaba a que supiera más de lo debido antes de que aceptara ser su reina. Pero por otra parte, le ayudaba a que al fin le creyera y que además, hasta marcara una despedida con esas entidades de su pasado que tanto podían estorbarle en su relación con ella. Como deseaba que en tal despedida también se pudiera incluir cierta barda parlanchina. No, de tan sólo acordarse de su nombre, sus planes se podrían voltear como tortilla. Sin embargo, sería estupendo que la hiciera a un lado si eso llegase a pasar. No teniendo que preocuparse por absolutamente nada más. Aunque después de todo, uno no se podía despedir u olvidarse de aquello a lo que no recuerda haber conocido.

―Como quieras, Xena. Pero lo de las amazonas lo tendremos en un veremos. Por el momento solo visitarás a las almas de esos mortales de tu primera vida al ir al inframundo como te has antojado. Y qué bueno que sacaste el tema y me recuerdas que llevo llevarte. Porque de eso era lo que justamente quería hablarte antes de que te entrara el veneno por las venas y te me lanzaras encima como una leona.

―Te escucho.

―Ya tengo planeado cómo llevarte al mundo de Hades.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>En serio, esto de las regiones mencionadas me sacó de quicio. Más con Tracia. Zona que en parte pertenecía a Grecia si se refería a la del sur, y a lo que denomino como la pura nada al oeste del mar Negro si de la del norte se habla puesto que para ese tiempo no existía ahí nación alguna que valiera, sólo pueblos. Como en muchas otras partes.<em>

_Porfies, un review me haría sentir súper bien. Sobre todo porque sabría que valió la pena todo el trabajo en este 9no capítulo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a REVIEWS<strong>_

_**~GilNar**_

_Saluditos desde aquí hacia donde quiera que sea que te encuentres, mi querida y fiel lectora. Un gran abrazote imaginario para ti. Pues querida, no hay problema. Usted léase cuando encuentre más cómodo y conveniente. Conmigo no hay problema. Eso sí, no dejes de pasar dos o seis meses porque me voy a preocupar. Ni un año porque te daré por muerta y la serie de Xena no se merece que una de sus fans le de un yeyo. Uff, fuera de broma ni dios lo quiera. Que primero me muera yo. ¡Jajaja! Claro, luego de que termine este fic. Ya que me da mucho gusto que te sirva de entretenimiento en las horas muertas esas que debes de pasar en tu oficina. Demostrando que ha valido la pena quemarme las pestañas y entrar en estrés si he hecho feliz a alguien. __^-^''_

_A tus amenazas con los palitos de pan con no se qué rayos encima, uy, será mejor que ande en búsqueda de una armadura blindada porque sonaste al estilo Callisto: "Y me vengaré"¡Jajajajaja! Ah, esa loca, que mucho la odié. Ni muerta dejaba de joder. Pero muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. Me hicieron dar más brinquitos por toda la casa :D Esas escenas que te gustaron, fueron las que más motivadas escribí. Me fascina la pareja dispareja de Hades y Perséfone, la muerte con la vida. Senda combinación. Comentando también que cuando se trata de hablar de los dioses griegos, como ya habrás notado, me encanta meterle la parodia y así como que reírme de ellos. Sí, me río de lo que escribo sobre ellos. Aun así los amo a todos. Bueno, a Zeus no lo trago. Es un CA… Y eh, sobre el campamento y el recibimiento, vaya que me sentí como si estuviera ahí. Ni se diga cuando hicieron la celebración y rindieron devoción. Vaya, Ares está hecho todo un emperador. ¡Jaja! Más, gracias también por tu buena crítica sobre los datos históricos y geográficos. Sí, yo también me hice un ocho con el "Señor de los Anillos." Lo mismo que en las novelas de "Eragon", no sé si las has leído. La que me voy a tirar a leer será esa que me recomendaste de los dioses del Olimpo. Gracias por recomendármela. Y gracias también a que la leyeras pues así descubriste mi fic. ^-^'_

_Buena chula, ya te dejo. Espero que llueva por allá y te mojes como yo lo hago sin que cargues ni papeles ni compu ni tengas camisa blanca. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado aunque sea un chin (no es de mis favs en verdad pero la info última que se expresa es necesaria para que la trama prosiga en medio de los recuerdos por revelarse en Xena)._

_Bye, mente perversa gemela._


	10. Dos óbolos

****Capítulo [10]****

* * *

><p><em>¡Pensé que no iba a poder subir este capítulo nunca! o.o' Es que como que una vez más se me extendió la cosa, 113 pag. Creo que ya asusté. Tenía pensado dividirlo pero nah' que se fuera así. Lo bueno es que se tendrá para leer pal'rato. Luego estuvo la corrección ortográfica, por no decir la de los horrores de la cripta. Aceptando que por más ojo que le eche, siempre se me quedan cositas. Ni modo. Si me metiera a un minucioso chequeo, no subiría nunca los capítulos. Añadiendo que no tengo a quién dárselos a leer antes de subirlos a la page de FF. Pero no importa, sé que soy perdonada y lo que vale es la trama de la historia. Esto no es para la venta ni nada que se parezca. Sólo para compartir. ¿Verdad que sí? ^-^'<em>

_Entrando en la drama de éste 10mo capítulo, y vaya que si quedó en toda la extensión de la palabra, sugiero que si no se está al tanto de ciertos personajes mitológicos que por alguna razón tuvieron que viajar al inframundo, pues como que se debe ir buscando info al respecto. Yo como soy tan "buena"… ejem, ejem… hablé un poco sobre ellos para que se tenga una idea. Idea que a su vez lleva a entender el motivo de todo el teatro de este capítulo que me tomó casi tres semanas. Lo recuerdo y me da un tic tac como los que le dan a Ares. Y todo a mi manía por hacer las cosas los más perfecto posible. Al cabo que ni así quedan pero al cabo que así se van. ;) Otra cosa que aquí describo, son instrumentos musicales de de las antiguas naciones de Grecia, Persia y Egipto precisamente. A los que para entendimiento fui describiendo por si no se les conoce. Porque, jaja, yo tan poco les conocía a algunos. A de ser por eso que me tardé. :/_

_A parte de la movida narración, veremos que nuestra querida guerrera obtiene un par de recuerdos más de su lista de olvidos. Como cuando se topó con cierta Caja de Pandora en el ep.4 de _**_Cuna de esperanza (Cradle of Hope) _**_en la 1ra temporada y salva a un bebé de una amenazante profecía en donde cierto monarca, el rey Grégor, supuestamente sería destronado por tal infante. Impidiendo que el concejero real de éste le de muerte a la criatura, pues en si el que quería quedarse con el trono lo era él; y proveyéndole una nueva familia el huérfano bebé en los brazos de Pandora (la descendiente de la original Pandora que abrió la caja) y el propio monarca que había enviudado cuando su esposa daba a luz a su hijo. Episodio que se relaciona bastante con el lugar que Xena y Ares visitan en la búsqueda de unos elementos para que ésta guerrera pueda viajar al inframundo como pidió. Mundo subterráneo del que se acuerda haber visitado levemente. Ahí para cuando estaba en su segundo embarazo, el de Eva, y andaba en busca del casco de invisibilidad de Hades para protegerse de Zeus que la buscaba en la tierra durante el ep.12 de _**_Un dios temiéndole a un niño (God Fearing Child) _**_en la 5ta temporada._

_Entre tanto, tenemos a un Ares que se tiene que morder la lengua para no librar datos al aire no muy convenientes a su persona mientras explicaba pasos y planes a una atenta de Xena. Zafándosele alguno que otro comentario, y teniendo que remediarlo con otras palabras. En donde tal guerrera estuvo en peligro de muerte y casi con un pie en el reino de Hades. Tales como el ep.12 de _**_Destino (Destiny) _**_en la 2da temporada donde tenemos a una Xena bajo una herida fatal que le provoca delirios de un pasado oscuro con Julio César, y una luz en el camino con M'lila, la gala que le salva la vida. Para más adelante revivir por medio de la ambrosía, moviéndose por medio de los cuerpos de Autólicus y Gabrielle para obtenerla en el ep.13 de _**_La búsqueda (The Quest) _**_en esta misma 2da temporada._

_Con todo esto ya se ha de tener una idea de lo "bien" que la estuvo pasando nuestro querido dios de la guerra. Con todo lo que tenía que ocultar, no era para menos. En fin, dando cierre a mi parloteo extensivo, espero que se entretengan bastante con este capítulo algo larguito. Así que sin más nada que decir, a leer._

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Dos óbolos**

Al verlos caminar así por el bosque con una amena conversación de por medio, nadie que no les conociera se iba a poder imaginar que días atrás uno había intentado matar al otro. Hablando ahora de ello como si todo hubiese sido una parodia más en sus vidas. Uno de esos tantos momentos del pasado en el que "jugaban" a matarse. Haciéndose la vida más imposible de la cuenta. O haciéndosela a otros. En medio de sus ocurrencias y caóticas planificaciones que ponían todo cuanto se encontrara a su frente de cabeza. En esos precisos momentos por ejemplo. En donde ambos se dirigían a los territorios de un rey en el centro este de Tracia. Monarca que aún podía cobrar los suficientes impuestos a sus plebeyos para mantener tranquilos a los romanos que cada tiempo exigían una buena parte a cambio de no despojarlo de sus tierras y posesiones. Rey que precisamente no se imaginaba las intensiones de unos épicos invitados que acudirían a un festejo anual que él celebraba en honor a Deméter por todas las cosechas obtenidas y recolectadas en los meses de otoño.

Dado a la razón de esta celebración, es que tuvimos a un Ares algo apurado en los pasados días. Siempre se imaginó cual sería la decisión de la guerrera. La que tuviera el camino más rápido sin importar lo peligroso que pudiera llegar a ser. Mas con descrito festejo, lo que de por sí traía dificultades ya de nacimiento, terminaba por intensificarse más de la cuenta. Pues para obtener lo que se buscaba, había que robarlo. Y no cualquier manos podían sostenerlo siendo lo más curioso del asunto. Ya que sólo manos mortales podían acercársele y tomarlo. Por lo que si se andaba preguntando que por qué la deidad de Ares no se aparecía frente a lo buscado y se desaparecía con ello como según vino, ya se ha de tener una contestación al respecto. Inquisitiva que se hizo precisamente la griega guerrera luego de que un par de días atrás el mismo Ares le explicara las opciones a elegir y los planes a efectuar.

―Muy bien, Xena. Con todo esto de las guerras y rebeliones humanas entre los suyos como con los mismos dioses, ya te debes imaginar las serias medidas de seguridad que el Olimpo, el Ponto y el Hades han tomado respecto a la humanidad que aun habita sobre Gea ―le adentró en los presentes hechos un dios que se sentía como capitán frente a una atenta Xena que no se perdía ni vocal ni consonante de su boca―. Ya te lo dejé más que claro con lo tuyo. ―Pasó a recordar mientras se inclinaba sobre la amplia mesa para reuniones y trámites que había en la enorme y propia tienda suya entre los campamentos de Aresia. La cual estaba cubierta por un par de anchos mapas topográficos. En donde se mostraba el mundo terrenal de toda Grecia, el celestial del Olimpo y el subterráneo del Hades. Todos conectados ya fuesen por ríos o cavernas en el caso de la tierra con el inframundo, o por altos montes y templos en el caso de la misma tierra con el monte Olimpo en el cielo―. No fue fácil sacarte del mundo de Hades ―prosiguió con su relato―. Ya ni a los propios dioses se les permite andar como Juan por su casa, y en este caso, en casa de otros ―salió con un dicho en el que le llevó a preguntarse mentalmente quién rayos era el tal Juan que había nombrado.

«¡Ah, cielos!― se quejó―. Esas expresiones de Palestina como que se me andaban pegando.»

―Y las reglas ―continuó― o requisitos para entrar al mundo de Hade están bastante duras. Tanto que hasta los mismos muertos se están quedando vagabundos y en pena entre los vivos.

―¡Por favor, Ares! ―bufó su receptora―. No exageres que no es para tanto.

―Verás cómo te quedará el ojo cuando presencies la nueva remodelación que Hades con ayuda de Zeus le ha dado al mundo de los muertos.

Posando sus azules ojos sobre los oliváceos del dios, a Xena no se le iba la idea de que éste estaba resultando un tanto escandaloso. A menos, que internamente aceptara que tenía que andárselas de cautelosos con sus antecesores.

―Esta bien, como digas. Solamente me sorprendo un poco, ¿sabes? No me imaginaba que el poderoso dios y señor de la guerra tuviera que atenerse a las leyes y reglas de sus mayores al grado de tener que pedir permiso para dar un paso entre mundo y mundo.

Xena, que haciendo uso de sus psicología invertida en compañía de sus provocativos gestos idos de la mano de una fingida decepción, se encargó con sus pronunciadas palabras de dejarle el entre seño al referido dios con un involuntario _tic tac_. Sin describir a fondo el calor ardiente que se le subió al dios de pies a cabeza cuando a medida que su princesa le siseaba tan hincadas palabras, el escote de su pecho mostraba más de lo debido al agacharse sobre la mesa y mirarle fijamente. Calor que se debatía entre el origen de la excitación o de un propio coraje. «¡Por Urano! ―exclamaba en sus adentros―. ¿De dónde se le ocurre que actúo bajo el consentimiento de mi padre?» Suposición incierta ya que todos sabían que si se topaba con su padre cada cien años, era porque inevitablemente así se destinaba en una vida inmortal. Algo exagerado pero muy indicativo de que poca relación tenía con su parental.

―Mujer ―le carraspeó con el sonido de la última consonante "R" muy extendida. Correspondiendo al tentador acercamiento que tenía delante―. Deja de decir estupideces ―exigió ahora con tono algo más suave despejando el cuello, los hombros y pechos de los mechones de pelo caídos de la guerrera. Aumentando el plano de visión que se le ofrecía. Faltándole nada para besarla. Pero pensando en sus dichas palabras, eligió un pequeño desquite al tirarle entonces de las raíces del cabello de la nuca. Provocando un quejido que escapó de boca de ésta. Boca que se apresuró a cerrar y a callar con una salvaje suya bajo los agrandados ojos de una desprevenida Xena―. Que bien sabes ―prosiguió al dejarle respirar―, que eso jamás ni se ha rumorado ni mucho menos sucedido.

Xena, aún boquiabierta y con arrugadas cejas con las que duramente expresaba el desaprobado instante, se animó a dejar todo como un juego más. Era verdad que sólo dio una opinión sobre la obviedad ante lo percibido, pero cuando se trataba de Ares, en momentos como aquellos era mejor ni hacerle caso. Él de por sí ya era todo un caso perdido. ¿Así que para qué perder tiempo con él? Alguien que sólo entendía a golpes.

―No te alteres, Ares ―le exhortó como si nada una Xena que dulcemente le acariciaba el rostro izquierdo con su mano―. Que yo solamente decía sin tener la menor intensión de tirarte de tu orgullo. ―Y con esto que entonces sí que le tira de algo. De la larga pantalla que colgaba de su oreja izquierda. Causándole la misma mueca que él le causó momentos atrás―. ¿Continuamos? ¿O lo dejamos para más tarde en no que ponemos ciertas cosas en claro.

Recibiendo ahora un pellizco en sus patillas, la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado Ares fue continuar en lo que estaban. No fuese que por falta de control de su parte, resurgiera una escena similar o peor que la de la semana pasada.

―Xena, nada más atente a lo que te diga ―habló con suma seriedad. Había que ver que aquella poderosa y seductora mujer a veces tenía comportamientos de una misma y juguetona niña―. Lo que vamos a llevar acabo no será una de las miles de aventuras que viviste en tu vida pasada. Tan poco uno de los denominados "jueguitos" mortales que ambos tuvimos, y por lo visto, seguimos teniendo ―se dijo más para sí en un repaso de memoria, que para una Xena con cara de protesta.

―Ay vamos, Ares. Ni que fuera la primera vez que un vivo cruzara el inframundo y saliera de éste aun con el alma en el cuerpo para contarlo.

―¡Exacto! Y como no ha sido la primera vez, es cuando más precaución debemos tener. Mucho más si la que siempre salía con el alma en el cuerpo lo fuiste tú, Xena.

Una vez más como que Ares hablaba de más. «¿Alma en el cuerpo?», se repitió ella en medio de su análisis. Pues hasta donde sabía, Ares sacó su alma del inframundo. No su cuerpo puesto de que claramente ya no existía. Por lo menos eso en su segunda vida. A no ser que se refiriera a la primera. Buen punto para cuestionar.

―¿Yo?

―Ejem, ejem. ―Otro atragantamiento en el pobre dios de la guerra que en busca de dejar con la boca cerrada a la guerrera, lo que hacía era que la abriera más con esas inquietantes preguntas.

―¿Has dicho, con el ALMA en el CUERPO, Ares? ¿Es eso una de las tantas aventuras que viví en mi primera vida? ―inquirió con fruncido seño, levantada de la silla en la que yacía como oyente y rodeando la mesa que la separaba del dios para acercársele a éste―. Dímelo, Ares. Porque yo no recuerdo haber visto la cara de Hades en su propia casa ―le aseguró con su penetrante mirada a unos cinco pies de distancia.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de la más atenta, inteligente, calculadora, intuitiva y exigente de las mujeres? Con tantas y tantas que existían y quedaban por existir en la tierra, y él que tenía que seguir eternamente obsesionado con ella. Aun así cuando había muerto y resucitado un par de veces y volviéndose a morir. ¡¿Es que ni muerta la dejaba de amar?!

―¿Ares?

¿Ahora qué le decía? Mira que cada día que pasaba desde que la resucitó y la trajo de vueltas a sus manos, tenía cuidado en no divulgarle eventos de su vida como seguidora del bien, y siempre se le soltaba algo. «¿Tendré que amenazarme a mí mismo con cortarme la lengua para ver si escarmiento?»

―Sigo aquí, Ares.

―Eh, querida… Pues como explicarte si no lo recuerdas. Porque no recuerdas nada, ¿cierto?

―Si así fuese, no te estaría cuestionando.

Aquella mirada, aquellos brazos cruzados y piernas separadas, eran la pura evidencia de que su paciencia se estaba agotando. Y que de no escuchar la más corta de las explicaciones, su divino rostro pronto terminaría recibiendo algún golpe de dichos brazos y piernas.

―Xena, ya te he dicho que no estuve siempre atado a tu sombra y…

―Dime entonces lo que sepas. Ahora.

O eran cosas del dios, o la guerrera estaba acariciando el filo de su espada que había dejado sobre la mesa, y con una cara de quien acaba de tener una idea.

―Bien ―cedió sin más remedio. Ya tendría cuidado ahora de no decir más de lo debido―. Luego de que decidieras liderar sola tus propias tropas después de varias traiciones por parte de tus queridos amantes o seguidores…

―Ve al grano, Ares.

―¡A eso iba mujer! ―se le fue el hilo al dios―. Como cualquier guerrera tuviste un par de encuentros con la muerte. De los que curiosamente nunca llegaste a traspasar las líneas permanentes del inframundo. ¡A saber yo por qué! ―expresó al notar una inquisitiva mirada en la mortal―. Quedando así tu alma aún libre para poder regresar al mundo de los vivos y habitar nuevamente tu cuerpo. Cuerpo que debido a que aún no residías en el mundo de los muertos del que te fuiste volando, seguía inerte y completo. Como cuando una vez, gracias a la protección que te dio… Eh…

―¿Que me dio qué? ¿O quién?

«Cielos, cuando levanta una de sus cejas y abre su boca, es una de esas veces que cuando más irresistible se ve. Pero diablos, en qué pienso. Debo de estar más atento y ver cómo me escapo de esta otra bocanada.»

―Nada importante. Quedaste oculta ―se apresuró a arreglar. Un poco más y salía hablando de la vez que cierta barda custodió su cuerpo rumbo a Amfípolis en donde esperaba sepultarlo junto a su hermano pero como aún la guerrera no estaba destinada a morir, se las arregla para resucitar.

―¿Y cómo regresé a la vida entonces?

―Como cualquier colonizadora. Te apoderaste de cuerpos. Hiendo de cuerpo en cuerpo hasta obtener el más grande alimento, la ambrosía de los dioses.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó incrédula pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa que relajaba al dios. Que ya rezaba porque no le preguntara en cuáles cuerpos posicionó temporeramente su alma―. Me suena más a que te lo soñaste, Ares. ―Se echó a reír.

―No me creas.

―No, ya te conozco. Cuando menos creíble suenas, es cuando más cierto es lo que dices. ―Le relajó profundamente. Por esa vez, ese punto estaba de su lado. Aun así como que tenía que tener cuidado con esa observación por parte de su guerrera―. Y bien, ¿en qué otra ocasión estuve cerca o dentro del inframundo, Ares? ―Con sumo interés se negaba a conformarse con lo primero. Ahora dispuesta a sacar la mayor información posible al descontrolar a un dios en el que ya sentía sus suaves y cálidas manos sobre su bien formado pecho. Manos que como que estaban descendiendo.

«¡Vaya que no se siente nada mal!», expresó entre sus adentros la deidad por el descrito contacto. Pero mejor era que las apartara o terminaría hablando hasta de los días en los que aun era un crío en los brazos de Hera.

―Pues otra vez fue cuando visitaste en cuerpo y alma al inframundo en busca de… Em…

―¿En busca de qué?

―Y yo que voy a saber. ―Ahora era él quien se negaba, en este caso, en narrar―. De más peligro y poder. Como siempre ―se libró momentáneamente de la verdad. Uff, vaya que si estuvo cerca una vez más. Por poco va y salía hablando sobre la otra vez en la que también descendió viva al inframundo, aquella en la que iba en búsqueda del casco de invisibilidad para protegerse en medio de su avanzado y segundo embarazo de la ira de Zeus, era un riesgo en definitiva. Bueno, la mayoría de los relatos eran también un riesgo. En ellos se hallaba la angelical persona de Gabrielle. ¡Como le rechinaba en su cabeza los recuerdos de su inagotable parloteo!―. Xena, ya te lo he dicho ―retornó con sus palabras―. A mí pregúntame de cosas sobre tu vida en las batallas. Esto de los muertos ahora se me lo dejas a Hades. Si quieres saber más, pregúntale a él―. «Rayos, ¿por qué dije eso? ―se arrepintió en silencio―. ¡No que va, dónde hay una maldita guillotina!» Algo que pedía con un rostro de quien no piensan en nada. Cuando le era urgente tal instrumento para cortarse la lengua.

―Mientes ―murmuró la mortal con la mirada perdida en los ojos de éste. Sí, así como que desvanecida. No enfurecida como debía de esperarse en medio de un reclamo. Ares lo notó. No sabiendo qué era más peligroso entonces. Si que se negara a tragarse el cuento con furia en la mirada, o que recordara algo como si el alma se le estuviese escapando por las cuencas de sus ojos.

―¿Y en qué te basas para asegurarlo, Xena? Bien claro dijiste que no recuerdas nada de eso. Además, por qué habría de mentirte. ―¡¿Que por qué habría de mentirle?! Como que había de sobra para hacerlo―. Dime, por qué habría de hacerlo.

«¡¿Guillotina en dónde estás?!», se alarmaba el pobre Ares. ¿Por qué insistía en preguntar algo cuya contestación se podía encontrar?

―Te he visto ahí, conmigo.

«¡No, por Urano, que haya sido cuando fui por su alma para devolverle la vida!», deseó.

―¿A… ¿A mí?

―Sí, a ti. Querías ayudarme en algo. Y algo a mí me dolía ―contó sin quitar esa mirada de estar recibiendo imágenes del más allá, y bajando la mano a su vientre.

«¡Maldito Cronos que no te lograste tragar a Zeus!», se hastió Ares. Pues sí. Xena sí hablaba de ese viaje. Viaje en el que estaba embarazada de su futura y milagrosa hija Eva. Viaje en el que estaba a punto de dar a luz. No, ya era suficiente con que se enterara que había tenido un hijo. Si se recordaba de la existencia de aquella puta gladiadora y mascota de los romanos, según su pensar; de la que hasta se comprometió a servirle como padre si Xena lo aceptaba, como que la dueña de su corazón entraría en medio de un debate sentimental. En donde no sabría si llorar por sus hijos perdidos o maldecirlos por haberle estorbado el camino.

Entre tanto y tanto pensaba, Ares también se fijaba en el rostro de Xena. ¿Por qué no mostraba gestos de molestia? Acaba de descubrir que sí le estaba mintiendo. ¿No se supone que tras estos tenía que venir un puñetazo? O… ¿Se debía a que se había quedado atontada con eso de recordar fugazmente que el intentaba ayudarla en algo. Pues claro que lo intentó. Bajó hasta el inframundo cuando su padre Zeus estaba como un loco en la tierra buscándola. Todo para protegerla a ella y a su futuro escuincle. Escuincla más bien. Dispuesto volver a renunciar a su inmortalidad para vivir a su lado. Eh, bueno… La profecía del Ocaso de los Dioses como que también tenía algo que ver en esa decisión. Eso no podía negárselo ni a él mismo. Con eso de que supuestamente un hijo engendrado sin padre marcaría el comienzo de la caída de los dioses. ¿¡Y qué con eso!? Pues que su querida y hermosa mortal resultó ser la madre de dicho infante.

―¿Qué me dices al respecto, Ares? ―Le sacó de sus recuerdos la guerrera. Aún con esa mirada de alguien que acababa de regresar del más allá―. Y no me mientas. Sabes que sabré si lo hiciste tarde o temprano. Cuando acabe de recordar todo.

¿Por qué tenía que quedar siempre acorralado? No podía seguir con aquello. Ni dejándose manipular por aquellos cristalinos y azules ojos. Tenía que demostrarle el poder que él tenía sobre ella. Pero cómo hacerlo para que se percatara de ello o tan siquiera se lo creyera. Porque era tan terca que aun viendo lo que tenía de frente, se negaba aceptar que era real. La fuerza y la violencia ya estaba más que comprobado que no servía sobre ella. Preferiría morir que rendirse. Entonces, ¿cuál de sus numerosas manipulaciones utilizaba al respecto? Era un rey de la seducción, pero la cara de estatua que tenía la guerrera iba a juego con un cuerpo que no reaccionaría por más caricias que le provocase. También era un padre de las artimañas y mentiras pero eso ahí tan poco funcionaría. Ya sabía que había mentido. Y si le mentía otra vez, se exponía a que en el futuro tuviera que darle otra explicación. Lo mejor era salir de eso ya. Si recordaba otra cosa, sería cosa de ella. No suya.

«¡Demonios!», maldecía. No se le ocurría nada. Usar la prepotencia e intimidarla era otro caso sin solución. «¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué diablos digo?! ¿Qué…» Ah, ya se le encendieron las neuronas. Usaría la más antigua de todas. Las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

―¿Para qué decirte si tú misma lo acabas de decir, Xena? ―fingió molestia con algo de indiferencia al mismo tiempo. Como si ya le valiera un comino lo que había sucedido o dejado de suceder―. ¿No?

―¿Qué dices? ―Xena se extrañó. Preguntándose por qué ahora Ares tenía esa cara de resentido. Como si le hubiesen negado un plato de comida.

―Lo que dijiste tú. Que yo quería ayudarte.

―Sí, pero…

―Pero me despreciaste a mí y a mi ayuda. Cuando yo descendí al mundo de Hades con toda la intensión de protegerte de éste mismo y de mi propio padre que te buscaba como un loco desquiciado y sin posible recuperación en la tierra.

―¿Qué Zeus me buscaba?

«¡Maldición!», se reprochaba una vez más. Después de eso procuraría romperse también los dientes. ¡¿Qué no debía hablar de más?!

―Sí, te buscaba ―se apresuró a decir antes de entrar en un delatante titubeo―. Como siempre te buscaba un dios cada día de tu existencia Xena. Ya debes de saberlo. No le simpatizabas a muchos.

―Ares, yo no…

―No importa. Casi te mueres allí en el inframundo y cuando ibas a… ―Y una vez más, su boca que quería hablar de más. Ya hasta le iba a comentar sobre los momentos en los que daba a luz a su futura hija. En medio de un bosque con un Zeus que quería volarla con sus rayos y un Hércules (al que por primera vez había bendecido) que le salvaba la vida. El único fallo del fortachón de su medio hermano semidiós fue que no mató realmente a su padre con la costilla de Cronos que buscó. No más lo desmaterializó por unos cuantos años. «¡Qué pena!», aún era la hora que se seguía diciendo. Ya que si lo hubiese logrado, estaba seguro que al menos le estrechaba la mano en señal de agradecimiento―. Cuando ibas a salir de éste ―terminó por otra inquisidora mirada de su mortal.

Hacerse la víctima, el dolido y el rechazado, fue algo que no tuvo precio. Xena se sentía un poco culpable. Tanto que el dios le había dado. Y ella que lo despreció una y otra vez en su primera vida. A ver si con eso escarmentaba y se decidía por él de una vez y por todas para alegoría de éste.

Un momento de incomodidad se posicionó sobre la guerrera y Ares se lo disfrutó como si fuese una bandeja de panecillos con miel. Todo por dentro desde luego. Esa cara de pena y de cachorro abandonado no se le daba tan fácil como para echarla a perder.

―Ares, yo…

―Sigamos, Xena ―le cortó sin mirarle.

Si tan solo la guerrera pudiera leerle la mente, seguro que no descansaría hasta matarlo. Por más inmortal que fuese. Todo lo que tenía un principio, tiene un final. Y los dioses no podían escaparse de esa ley.

En medio de su fingido resentimiento, Ares movía pergaminos y mapas bajo la mirada de una Xena que ya no sabía cómo pararse. Apoyándose sobre un pie y luego sobre otro. Cruzando los brazos, colocándolos en su cintura para al final dejarlos caer y repetir el mismo ciclo. Así estuvo entre la incomodidad y el silencio de su dios y señor de la guerra, hasta que éste al fin le dio con romperlo.

―Desde que se murió el primer vivo, el inframundo dio con su existencia. Y desde entonces las almas que se desprenden de los cuerpos en la tierra, atienen a éste lugar de los muertos. Una tras otra o emparejadas. Como sea que se presentaran. Hades los recibía por el mero hecho de estar muertos. Pero llegó un momento en que las almas comenzaron a saturarse. Con las guerras, epidemias y fuerzas naturales, los muertos se apilaban en las puertas de su reino, dificultando la procesión de los juicios. De quién iba a descansar a los Campos Elíseos o quien iba a pagar sus pecados en Tártaros. Fue por eso que se designó al viejo Caronte con el fin de que estableciera control en la entrada al inframundo. Permitiendo el paso sólo a aquellos que le pagasen con un óbolo que el tomaba de la boca de cada muerto. Quien no tuviera una moneda como ésta, quedaba condenado a errar cien años enteros alrededor del río Aqueronte, en el que todo se hundía excepto la barca de Caronte, hasta que éste viejo le permitiera abordar su barco. Amenguándose la gran masa de almas entrantes gracias a que los que se encontraban faltos de un simple óbolo. Claro que a veces Caronte hacía excepciones apiadándose de aquellos que no creía que fueran merecedores de vagar en pena. O sin más remedio e intimidado por el que quisiese pasar a como dé lugar, terminando llevándolo en su barca le pagase o no.

―Como Heracles ―atinó la guerrera más bien para comprobar que el dios hablaba con ella y no consigo mismo―. O Hércules como le conoce el mundo.

Ares, que durante todas y cada una de sus palabras llevaba la vista puesta sobre las cosas en la mesa, sobre lo que había en las paredes techo y hasta piso, levantó la mirada ante la mención de la guerrera. ¡Hasta que al fin le seguía el hilo! Pero espérate, no le iba a mostrar una radiante sonrisa por eso. Su cara de seriedad tenía que seguir impecable hasta nuevo aviso.

―Sí, Hércules ―repitió el dios con ojos fijos y serios en los de Xena haciendo que ésta pensara si hizo bien en nombrarlo. El semidiós no le hizo la vida muy fácil a su medio hermano dios y señor de la guerra. Donde quiera que Ares se plantaba para provocar una guerra, él que se presentaba con sus discursos de paz. Por eso mismo ella una vez armó una tela araña para sacarlo del camino. Enemistándolo con su mejor amigo Iolaus. Último que sedujo hasta ponerlo en contra del fortachón de Hércules. ¡Qué tiempos! Los cuales tendría pintados a la perfección si no fuese porque no recordaba que sucedió después con la vida de aquellos dos héroes y defensores de los débiles. «¡Qué idiotez!», se dijo para sí. Asegurándose que por eso era que el mundo iba como iba. En donde la gente se dejaba caer en la debilidad y perecía ante sus enemigos. En que si aceptaran el sentido de lucha y el espíritu guerrero, sus historias serían muy distintas. Ya que si de todos modos iban a morir, pues que mejor murieran luchando y no como débiles insectos. Todo unos pensamientos a su ver y creer.

―El mismo que ―prosiguió el dios apartándola de sus recuerdos y modos de pensar― que traspasó el inframundo durante uno de los doce trabajos que le encomendaron para obtener el perdón de sus pecados ―explicó―. Él muy fortachón tenía que atrapar al Cerbero, el maldito perro ese de tres cabezas de Hades. El que custodia la entrada de los muertos. El que a todos deja entrar, siempre y cuando estén muertos claro, pero el que a nadie deja salir. Hércules estaba vivo como todos saben. Caronte lo sabía y le quería negar la entrada. Pero el pobre viejo se lo pensó mejor ante aquella grotesca figura de mi medio hermano. Permitiendo que entrara al reino de Hades y capturara al Cerbero. Fuese haciendo uso de su bruta fuerza o con apacibles palabras como algunos cuentan. Igual atrapó al maldito perro. Logrando una de sus doce misiones y buscándole tremendo lío a Caronte. El pobre viejo pasó después de eso un año entero en prisión. ¡Te podrás imaginar entonces todas las almas que se amontonaron en la orilla del río Aqueronte! Hubiese estado más tiempo a no ser porque tenía una función importante.

―Esta bien, Ares. ¿Pero qué con eso? Digo, eso no fue cosa tuya así que…

―¡¿Qué qué con eso?! ―Ares se alteró. Y él que pensaba que su Xena estaba ya con el hilo en la mano. ¿No que era tan lista?―. ¡Mujer, por el amor de Rea! Pues que mí querido medio hermano semidiós contribuyó a que hoy en día, el inframundo esté más custodiado que el Olimpo mismo. Y que actualmente, me las haya visto de negro para poder complacerte en llevarte. ¡¿Necesitas saber algo más?!

La guerrera, sentada en su asiento reflexionó sobre lo escuchado. ¿Tanto la quería a su lado aquel dios como para hacer algo por ella que le mortificara la existencia? Si tan seria estaban las cosas ahora, ¿no era más fácil que la dejara ir y se olvidaran del dichoso viaje al mundo de Hades? No. Ahora que lo decía, ella misma había pedido tal cosa. Y con todo lo recordado, aun así lo haría la llevase el dios o no. Siguiera en pie el trato con éste o se rompiera en mil añicos.

―Sí, Ares ―le salió con algo de alzamiento la guerrera. ¿No tenía porque entrar en una estúpida fase de sumisión. ¿Qué pasa? Ella era Xena. La que no se arrodillaba ante nada ni nadie. Además, ¿qué le pasaba también a Ares y esa altanería que tenía? Si se sentía ofendido con cosas que le hizo en el pasado, eso no era asunto suyo ahora en el presente. En su segunda vida. Será por eso que le dijo lo que le dijo―. Si necesito saber algo más ―contestó―. Que me digas de una buena vez cómo demonios entraré al inframundo si tan blindado están ahora sus subterráneos muros.

Como que se acabaron los instantes de intimidación, prepotencia y manipulación por parte del dios. Sus lágrimas de cocodrilo se secaron sin antes llegar a caer. Bien, habría que decirle. Entre más rápido bajara aquel trago, mejor.

―Hay dos maneras, Xena. Una más peligrosa que la otra pero así ambas riesgosas. Una cuenta con un camino largo pero algo seguro, la otra con uno corto pero mortífero.

―Explícate ―exigió reclinándose sobre su silla, cruzaba la pierna y revelando la tersa piel de sus muslos. Desconcentrando por unos segundos al tenso dios.

―La de la forma larga y segura (en lo que cabe al respecto), involucra que obviamente estés viva. Y cuando digo viva, es que entres a los dominios de Hades en alma y cuerpo. Protegiendo tú ser y siendo permitido tu paso a través de la obtención de un preciado elemento producido en su copa únicamente por un árbol en las proximidades de la entrada del inframundo. El denominado Áureo Ramo.

―¿Áureo Ramo?

―Que a su vez ―siguió sin contestarle ―te serviría al mismo tiempo como una especie de pasaporte para Caronte quien no podrá negar la entrada ante el poder que emana. Como el que usó el semidiós Eneas, el hijo de Afrodita, para visitar a su difundo padre Anquises (antiguo príncipe troyano) y pedirle concejos sobre el nuevo reino que formaría en Italia tras salvarse de la guerra de Troya.

―Algo me contaron ―resopló la guerrera sin darle mucha importancia―. ¿Pero qué hay de largo con eso? Digo, si el Áureo Ramo ese del que no me explicas, te va abrir así como que las puertas…

Ares le sonrió a Xena. Después de todo, no le prestó la excesiva atención que digamos a la metiche barda que le acompañaba como él pensaba. De haberlo hecho, conocería a fondo la historia de Eneas.

―Primero que nada, Xena ―pasó a contestarle―, tendríamos que viajar a la ciudad de Cumas en la costa de Campania frente al mar Tirreno. Regiones en la gran Italia que debes de conocer, pues no naciste ayer.

―Porque en un bosque consagrado a Hécate, el cual al lago Averno rodea, ha de hallarse tal mítica y mágica rama dorada según recuerdo a ver leído alguna vez entre la obra de Virgilio o escuchado a través de bardos y…

―Así es ―le cortó antes de que comenzara adentrarse más de lo debido en su memoria―. Todo escritor, poeta o cuenta cuentos sabe de la historia. Por lo que…

―Y entonces de ser así ―le cortó esta vez ella―, ¿cuál es el problema entonces? La tierra en donde Roma se halla quedaría a varios meses en arribar en un barco. Pero tú podrías teletransportarnos en cuestión de segundos.

―A eso iba antes de que mencionaras a la bruja de Hécate. Si conoces bien la historia, sabrías que ningún mortal puede dar arranque a Áureo Ramo si no le son propicios los hados o si no tiene el consentimiento y la bendición de la misma Hécate. Divinidad que en medio de su oscuro bosque, protege el árbol en el que tal rama dorada crece y se desarrolla.

―Umm ¿Y qué con eso? Como según Eneas le dio arranque, yo podría hacer lo mismo. Incluso tú, que como dios que eres, de seguro que te llevarías el árbol de raíces.

―Creo que no me estás escuchando, Xena. Dije, que sólo si te son propicios los hados o si Hécate te concierne, es que puedes obtener la dorada ramita. Sin mencionar que para penetrar en ese oscuro bosque, se tendría que rendir cuentas primero con la vieja de Deífoba, mejor conocida como la Sibila de Cumas. La profetiza favorita de Apolo. Medio hermano mío que siglo tras siglo prácticamente le posee espiritualmente en su templo para interceder entre los mortales.

―¿Y qué hay con todo eso una vez más? Nada perdería con intentar entrar en ese bosque y…

―Tal parece que no comprendes una cosa, Xena. Tal parece que se te ha olvidado lo poco gratos que somos para el resto de los dioses. Sobre todo tú, como ya te había indicado con lo de Zeus.

Xena cayó entonces en cuenta. Cierto era. Una guerrera como ella, una mujer de bélico pasado que revivía en esa segunda vida, no sería muy bien recibida por ninguna profetiza o dioses afiliados con Zeus como Hécate a quien éste colmó de gratos honores; o Apolo quien orgullosamente admitió en el Olimpo como uno de sus tantos hijos. O al menos es la idea que se hacía. Porque cierto también era, que había una aún más grande que todavía esos mismos hados no le permitían recordar.

―Comprendo. Prácticamente tendría que consagrarme a varias divinidades si quisiera darle arranque a esa rama.

―No sé si al grado de ataviarte con velos toda tu vida. Pero de que esa rama no la arranca nadie si así no lo concierne el Destino o Moros mismo junto con las Moiras y todos los hados que rijan. Mucho menos si Hécate no intercede entre éstos como dueña que es del bosque en donde este árbol vive y produce al Áureo Ramo. Más cuando muchos han ido en su búsqueda para intentar traer de vuelta a familiares o amigos fallecidos, o hasta con otras intenciones poco aceptables por estas divinidades. Enviándoles por donde mismo vinieron como mínimo.

―Y tú y yo estaríamos entre esos echados.

―¿Tú qué crees?

―Que eso me pasa por juntarme con el dios más desgraciado de todo el Olimpo ―espetó la guerrera. Y con toda la razón.

―No se puede negar ―le aceptó el dios encaminándose hacia ésta y colocándose detrás de su asiento frente a la amplia mesa―. Como tan poco que ha valido la pena grandemente ―le susurró provocándole un cosquilleo con su aliento en el cuello―. El ejército y el imperio que pondré a tus pies habla por si solo. ¿Cierto?

―Por algo te soporto.

―Sí, por algo me soportas. Porque sabes bien que hago por ti lo que ni tú harías por ti misma. Porque no podrías, claro. Como descender al inframundo, específicamente a la horrorosa morada de las Moiras, las antiguas hiladoras, y persuadirlas para que pudieras ser digna de darle arranque al Áureo Ramo. El inconveniente sería que tal vez me llevaría mucho tiempo el trueque.

―De acuerdo ―dijo sacudiéndoselo de encima con molestia―. Si tanto problema da el bendito Áureo Ramo, descartado entonces. ―Poniéndole punto final a esa alternativa, Xena se reclinó sobre su asiento en espera de que la segunda opción fuese más prometedora sin importar cuán peligrosa pudiese llegar a ser.

Sonriendo un poco, y como todo el caballero que decía ser, Ares se retomó una vez más las caricias sobre su nívea piel con más intensidad que las anteriores. Bajando sus manos por los costados de ella hasta sus muslos para volver a ascender mientras le depositaba decenas de besos sobre su rostro, cuello y hombros.

Notando como la guerrera más fiera y sanguinaria de la historia, cambiaba la posición de sus piernas para cruzarlas de nuevo y como sus mejillas se acaloraban, y sabrá ella que otra cosa más, se dijo a sí mismo que en verdad tenían que abrirle otro título en el Olimpo. Identificándose como el dios de la guerra y también de la seducción.

―¿Qué hay del uso de las monedas u óbolos? ¿Por qué no puedo usar un simple óbolo? ―preguntó una Xena que zafándose una vez más de sus caricias en sus hombros, tomaba unas monedas doradas sobre uno de los varios cofres que yacían en aquella tienda tras caminar hacia ellos un poco más al frente. En una parte cercana a la mesa de reuniones en donde también se hallaban joyas y entre otros objetos de valor. Producto de los saqueos y comercios que el desarrollado ejército de Ares ya había comenzado hacer.

El dios que la miraba, tomando y arrojando las monedas al mismo cofre, de pronto la visualizó repleta de joyas y sin ninguna otra ropa que unos largos collares sobre su pecho y un cinturón de colgantes como esos que usaban las bailarinas de vientre para adornar e incrementar el ritmo de sus caderas. No se vería nada mal. Ya hasta agua se le estaba haciendo la boca. Xena como que lo estaba notando preguntándose si tenía hambre. ¡Vaya que si la tenía! ¡Y de la grande! Por lo que mejor era aclararle su duda antes de que descubriera el alimento que su boca y cuerpo entero le pedía.

―Porque ya no estamos en los tiempos en los que simples y frágiles mortales como Psique penetraron en vida al inframundo con un brillante y simple óbolito.

―¿Hablas de tu nuera? ―supuso con gracia la guerrera más allá de formular la pregunta―. La mortal de la que tu hijo Eros se enamoró y convirtieron en inmortal. Y con la que tuvo una linda hija llamada Hedoné ―le decía a un dios que aceptaba con cara de fastidio sus palabras―. Mira nada más, ya eres abuelo y sigues igual que siempre.

―Eso es una de las tantas y tantas cosas de ser inmortal, mi querida Xena ―habló con palabras algo apresuradas un dios al que Xena le acariciaba su rostro y ahora… Ahora le delineaba sus labios con sus dedos. Dedos que estuvo a punto de lamer con todo y mano, brazo y lo que le seguía después de esta extremidad, pero una vez más la guerrera lo dejaba con las ganas al apartársele―. Ser joven por siempre.

―Yo hablaba de inmaduro, Ares ―le resopló.

―Y la linda Psique se encuentra en gozo de tales ventajas junto a mi sentimental hijo ―comentó como si le molestase y no escuchase la aclaración de su guerrera. Pero aquella mueca que dio a sus espaldas dejaba claro que sí―. Todo porque mi querido padre vio como un sacrificio todas esas cuatro cosas que la envidiosa de Afrodita le ordenó y que con apuro realizó aun así de ser peligrosas para su vida e imposibles para una mortal. Sólo con tal de ganarse nuevamente el amor de Eros. Teniendo como última prueba, descender al mundo de los muertos en búsqueda de una caja para la vanidosa de Afrodita. Caja que consiguió y tras quedarse dormida por abrirla, Eros que la rescata y mi padre que le concede la entrada al cielo ―narró con algo de desagrado.

―Suenas como si no te agradara la felicidad de éstos, Ares ―se percató la guerrera. Que muy bien sabía que no eran los asuntos de un hijo como Eros lo que le remolían por dentro. Aun así, incitó a que el dios se lo dijese por él mismo.

―A mí la vida de mis hijos me es completamente indiferente, Xena ―le dejó claro―. Lo que me molesta es que hayan convertido a una simple mortal como Psique en inmortal, y a ti, que has sido la más grande de todas las guerreras y guerreros, la mujer más fuerte entre todo un ejército, la que hasta llegó a resolverles problemas… ¿Qué crees? Nada. Todo lo contrario. Desean que te vuelvas a morir y que esta vez Hades encadene tu alma entre las costillas de Cronos para que así a ningún dios se le ocurra devolverte a la vida.

Ya se imaginaba que el motivo de su enojo en aquel tema venía por ese camino. Pero era mejor confirmarlo al escucharlo de su propia boca. ¡Oh, Ares! Con que te sentías resentido porque esa decadente familia que odias, no aceptaba a tu guerrera. Ni sola, ni contigo. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Qué querían entonces? ¿Una divinidad profetizada por las estrellas y planetas? ¿La nacida entre una tormenta de rayos, entre la explosión de un volcán, entre la apertura de un gran abismo o entre las bravías olas del mar? Nada que ver. Él estaba luchando por una mortal nacida de una igual en una aldea del noreste de Grecia, Amfípolis. Sí, podría verse así. Más si se observabas bien, se percataría que el verdadero nacimiento de aquella mujer, la que la marcó como es, como fue y como seguiría siendo, fue el propio calor en la batalla. Las guerras la moldearon en carácter, personalidad, inteligencia y fuerza. ¡¿Qué mejor nacimiento se podía pedir para la que sería la eterna compañera del propio dios de la guerra?!

―Por algo será, Ares ―articuló la guerrera con una seductora sonrisa en sus labios ante el último comentario de su dios. Ares, que la veía así acercándosele una vez más hasta tener contacto con su pecho, seguramente se debía de estar preguntando que qué le pasaba ahora. O se quedaba cerca de él o se distanciaba pero que no siguiera con las dos en un vaivén porque lo llevaría a la locura.

―Por algo no. Por mucho más bien ―corrigió siendo él el que ahora se separaba en vista de que no podía continuar con la explicación de su plan si ésta le seguía acariciando como lo hacía―. Tanto que no puedes hacer uso de la simple monedita que usó Psique para entrar al inframundo ―regresó al tema―. Cree me, tu cara está entre los muertos o vivos más peligrosos que hayan surgido entre los hombres. Estando bien prevenido el viejo Caronte sobre la cuestión al respecto. No permitiéndote el paso al mundo de los muertos a menos que estés como ellos o que lleves un Áureo Ramo cuyo poder te proteja, te abra las puertas y te permita la entrada. ¡Mira a ver si eres famosa!

―Ares, ¿estás queriendo decir que para entrar al inframundo, entonces debo morir? ―concluyó la guerrera sin alterarse. Si todo eso era una jugarreta del dios para atemorizarla y obligarla a que se echara para atrás, se iba a quedar con las ganas―. ¿Eso es lo que se radica en el segundo plan? ¿El más corto pero peligroso? Porque bueno, no has hecho más que plantear imposibles tras imposibles. ¿Es que estás tratando de que desista en viajar al inframundo? ¿Es eso? ¿Eh?

Al dios de la guerra, que ahora daba una media vuelta alrededor de la mesa para ponerla de por medio entre él y la mujer que lo miraba y le asaltaba con fieros ojos, le convendría ir elaborando una explicación al respecto sobre lo cuestionado o nada bien que le iría entonces. Si su vista no le fallaba, la de la guerrera se posaba sobre su mortal Chakram.

―Eh, Xena. No lleves conclusiones a la ligera que aun no te explico del todo el segundo plan. Y para nada que estoy intentando atemorizarte ―mintió. Pero tan poco era que no quisiera llevarla al mundo de Hades. Si hasta hace poco había decidido que era lo mejor para que terminara por creer al cien porciento que había tenido una primera vida. Añadiendo que también buscaría como sacarle más provecho a la situación. Introduciendo pequeñas artimañas sobre algunos de los familiares de Xena, amantes y hasta amigos. De modo que cuando los viera, ya fuera con una idea. Idea que no cambiaría por las palabras de éstos, cuando éstos también la respaldarían en cierto modo con otras ideas que el dios se encargara de inculcarles en plena visita. Todo un acto de la diosa Eris, la diosa de la discordia. Su antigua consentida. Que desde que resurgió tras su princesa haberle decapitado, no quiso tener más tratos con él por no haber interferido. Y la verdad, es que él tan poco deseaba tenerlos ya.

―Pues soy toda oídos. Explícame el maldito "plan B" que tienes ―demandó a retornar a sus palabras una guerrera que tomaba asiento de manera reclinada con sus largas y blancas piernas sobre la mesa que los dividía de por medio. Ahí sin importarle si estrujaba documentos importantes o no. Pronto le haría más daño a otra cosa si no acababa de convencerla de que no lo hiciera.

A ver cómo empezaba. Por una parte quería que si se atemorizara, cosa en la que no apostaría su cabeza, y por otra pues que accediera. Porque la verdad era que no encontraba otra forma alguna por la que pudiese acceder al mundo de los muertos sin obviamente, estar muerta. O al menos del todo o para siempre. Antes todo hubiese sido más fácil. Con Hades dar el consentimiento, obvio que nada en su mundo se oponía. Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado. Y hasta en su propio reino el soberano de los muertos estaba perdiendo su poder. Muchas de las cosas de ahí estaban siendo regidas desde el Olimpo tras el retorno de los dioses. En especial el de Zeus. Ya entidades como Caronte, las Erinias, Tártaros y los oceánidas como los cuerpos de agua del Aqueronte o Cosito no se regían a la completa voluntad del dios de los muertos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como que eran divinidades muchísimo más antiguas que éste mismo. Ni hablar de las Moiras o el mismo Moros que en su mundo habitaban.

―Para el plan B es que venía echándole el ojo a un tesorito que cierto rey por estas tierras anda custodiando desde mucho antes de que subiera al trono ―habló al fin―. Digamos que se encariñó tanto con la cosa, que no cumplió los deseos de su padre de colocárselos sobre los ojos.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Dos óbolos.

―¿Óbolos? ¿Pero no que eso de nada me sirve si estoy viva? ―se quejó―. Ah, claro. Tengo que morir. ¡¿No es así?!

―Xena, Xena, Xena. Si tuvieras que morir de verdad entonces me buscaría mero óbolo cualquiera. Además, con todo el trabajo que me ha dado traerte de vuelta, cómo crees que te mandaría a las manos de Hades. Que me encadenen al Olimpo si eso alguna vez llegase a pasar.

―Jumm.

―Estos dos óbolos no son como cualquier moneda. Son dos pasajes otorgados por la propia Perséfone al padre del rey al que por lo visto, le haremos una visita.

―¿Así? ¿Qué de especial con ellos?

―Tienen el poder de entrar al inframundo, y sacarte de él cuando quieras por más muerto que hayas estado ―contestó un dios que al expandir sus manos por la maravilla de aquellas monedas, casi parece que dramatizaba alguna tragedia griega en un teatro de pueblo―. Unas monedas tan únicas, que sólo los mortales pueden sostenerlas. En cambio, para un dios sería como tratar de darle agarre al agua. ¿La razón? Ni idea.

―Umm. Pues no son tan comunes entonces ―sonrió levemente una Xena que se comenzaba a interesar por el susodicho plan B.

―En lo absoluto. Perséfone se los otorgó al rey en honor a todos los festejos anuales que le venía haciendo a su madre, Deméter. Diciéndole que los podía usar cuando desease traer a la vida a la enfermiza esposa en delicado estado de embarazo que tanto decía amar. Por la que realizaba dichos festejos puesto que la reina provenía de Eleusis, cerca de Atenas. Lugar en donde se celebran los Misterios Eleusinos en honor a mi querida tía y prima hermana. Por lo que éste rey quiso agradar a su esposa trayendo costumbres sureñas a mi tierra traciana ―masculló con molestia―. Y tanta complacencia con su querida esposa para que al final no hiciera absoluto uso de los óbolos para traerla de vuelta a la vida. Guardándolos egoístamente para sí. Con la esperanza de ser él mismo el que resurgiera entre los muertos y continuara con su reinado en la tierra.

―Y su hijo se los quitó. Esperando hacer lo mismo ―supuso una atenta Xena.

―Exacto. Se suponía que ambos óbolos debían ser colocados sobre los ojos del difunto. El cual usaría uno primero para entrar rápidamente al mundo de los muertos tras abordar la barca de Caronte. Quien maravillado por el óbolo presentado (al parecer de sumo valor para él), no demoraría en darle el consentimiento del viaje entre tantos y tantos muertos. Consentimiento que también otorgaría cuando esa misma alma le mostrara la segunda moneda de igual calidad. Permitiéndole cruzar el Aqueronte de forma inversa y escapar del mundo de los muertos al de los vivos. Y como sabrás, todo aquel que cruza el Aqueronte de forma inversa con la bendición de Hades o Perséfone (diosa que en este caso ya la tiene puesta en esos óbolos), recupera la vida perdida una vez que los rayos del sol le bañen de las sombras del mundo subterráneo ―ensalzó un Ares que una vez más se creía que era una especie de animador en una obra de teatro―. Si no, pregúntaselo al propio Orfeo y a su amada Eurídice cuando éste descendió al inframundo bajo el consentimiento de Hades en busca de ésta. Lástima que éste la miró antes de que su cuerpo fuera alumbrado totalmente por el sol. Bien claro se lo dijo Perséfone, que no le mirara hasta que ambos estuviesen en el mundo de los vivos, por completo ―narró sin tener mucha atención que digamos de una nuevamente pensativa Xena.

―Así es como entonces dices que seguiré viva. ―Volvió a concluir―. Muriendo y resucitando de nuevo ―se enfadó. No se le quitaba de la cabeza de que lo único que quería el dios era hacer que se echara para atrás. Y se iba a fastidiar porque ahora más que nunca quería ir al mundo de los muertos―. ¿Eh?

―Ahí vas, y otra vez me tiras a morder. ―Suspiró descansando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

―¿Entonces a que te refieres sino es así? Porque no acabo de entenderte. ¡¿Oíste?!

Aquellos ojos abiertos no mostraban un hermoso cielo por más claros y azules que fueran. Terminar por explicar sería lo mejor sino quería que esos mismos ojos centellearan chispas y relámpagos dentro de muy poco. La cuestión es, ¿lo dejaría? Porque mira que le gustaba sacar conclusiones a la ligera.

―Ya te dije que jamás permitiría que regresaras a las manos de Hades. Ni aunque fuese por un segundo ―recordó sin que la guerrera se lo confiase del todo―. No permitiría que tu cuerpo falleciese de nuevo así fuese porque te ahogaras con una uva. De modo que vas a utilizar los dos óbolos con tu alma desprendida de tu cuerpo, pero sin que éste haya muerto. ¿Comprendes?

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―bufó la receptora entrando en un ataque de risa―. Si que estás pasado de la demencia, Ares.

―Sí, sí, sí. Ríete ahora que ya…

―Ya no me estoy riendo, Ares ―le cortó una Xena que ahora lucía una gran cara de enojo―. ¿Me crees estúpida para creerme tus cuentos? ¿Qué pretendías hacer con eso de desprender el alma de mi aún no muerto cuerpo? ¡¿Drogarme para llevarme a un viaje más allá del Olimpo?!

Vaya que era toda una maestra de las personalidades. Podía ser la mujer más ruda del mundo, y en medio de un segundo cambia a la más femenina y seductiva. Podía llevarte de por medio con la ferocidad de una propia quimera, como podía tratarte con la mayor de las gentilezas. Y en este caso, podía tomar lo dicho como una simpática broma, como podía querer matarte por ello.

―Nada de eso Xena ―le aseguraba el dios―. Eh, Xena, tranquilízate que no quiero llevarte de nuevo al bosque para… ¡Xena!

La guerrera incontrolablemente ya tenía su espada sobre las manos. Apuntando contra el pecho del dios sin querer otra cosa que dejárselo perfectamente atravesado. ¿Cuándo entendería que con eso nada de daño que le hacía? Pero bueno, a complacerla a ver si con el desquite le bajaba el coraje.

―Ahí lo tienes, ya me clavaste, querida ―decía Ares con la espada enterrada de principio a fin y con una turquesa luz entre el filo y su cuerpo. ¿Ves que nada me haces?

―Maldito.

―Sí, eso y todo lo que quieras. Xena, por favor. Lo que te digo es enserio. Se perfectamente lo que hago. Por algo soy un dios.

―Como digas, Ares ―masculló algo más calmada pero con una terrible migraña en su cabeza. Aquello estaba de teatro. En definitiva―. Sólo te digo una cosa. Más te vale que no me estés engañando con esto y que todo salga como dices y espero. Porque si sigo viva sin ver a los muertos, ten por seguro que me encargaré que tú tarde o temprano seas uno de ellos. Y si por alguna razón muero sin comprobar que todo lo que me has dicho es cierto. Ten por seguro también que haré lo imposible con tal de volver a verte la cara y hacer que tengas el mismo fin.

―Uy ―atinó un dios ante las amenazas de su princesa con una plástica sonrisa en su cara. Pues sabía, que hablaba en serio.

…

Un cuarto de hora transcurrió desde la aparición del dios en las cercanías del mencionado reino a "visitar", y que altas torres del castillo que se divisaron entre las copas de los árboles. Bien, el dios no mentía con el cuento de la monarquía y el bendito rey que aun existía para gobernarla. A ver si cuando tuviera los dichosos óbolos en sus manos podría decir lo mismo. Porque sí se había decidido por el segundo plan. Más cuando aquella cara con plástica sonrisa por parte del dios, le decía que no le agradaba del todo su elección tomada. Ella no estaba para esperar por el día en el que pudieran conseguir el famoso Áureo Ramo para poder entrar por las puertas del inframundo. Sino todo lo contrario. No veía el minuto en el que pudiera volver a poner un pie en ese lugar.

Ares, como todo un calculador, había mandado a dos decenas de sus hombres desde hacía poco más de una semana atrás para custodiar las afueras del fuerte del castillo del tracio monarca. Deduciendo cual sería la elección de su guerrera, como también adelantando unos planes personales que en ese reino limítrofe al este de Aresia tenía. Encomendando a guerreros suyos a rodear las afueras del territorio real mientras tanto. Extrañándose un poco por ello Xena que los llegó a ver a todos perfectamente alertas, armados de pies a cabeza y con reportes por notificar. Todos tracios para no contrastar entre la gente igualmente tracia de ahí. ¿Y qué más para pasar desapercibidos en un territorio algo ajeno que dominar el dialecto de dicho lugar más tener un físico prácticamente igual?

Por lo informado por los tracianos guerreros, la única amenaza que rondaba por el ambiente era la presencia de ellos mismos. Los movimientos restantes, los comprendían los propios habitantes feudales de los terrenos del rey, y una pequeña cantidad de visitantes que iban llegando, de algunas quince personas sureñas de la ciudad de Eleusis. Que como parientes de la antigua y difunta madre del ahora rey y monarca de aquella tierra, deseaban presenciar el gran festejo a las veneradas diosas de Deméter y Perséfone que nunca faltaba en sus propias tierras denominándose como los dichos Misterios Eleusinos. Y de la cual, se había extendido tal celebración.

Al ver aquellos hombres de Ares en la zona en la que se suponía que iban a obtener el elemento principal para la ejecución del segundo plan, la guerrera de Xena pidió inevitablemente una explicación. Por más obvio que le pudiese parecer o por más que ésta por sí misma se contestase. Si lo hacía, era porque antes de salir de Aresia y ser teletransportada a cientos de kilómetros más al este, su dios nada que le comentó sobre el refuerzo que tendría por parte de una oculta tropa que había enviado hacía más de una sema a atrás. Presintiendo cual sería la elección de ella antes de hablarle sobre los planes de ir al inframundo dos días después de haberle contestados sus interrogantes sobre su relación con el Búlgaro de Borias. Dando Ares tal tarea de antemano a aquella tropa desde la tarde que puso un pie con ésta en Aresia y se llevó a cabo la presentación de su persona. Tiempo que sumando con otro par de días, sobre pasaban la semana de preparación de tal tropa. Guerreros que ya llevaban par de días mimetizados en el bosque a las afueras del castillo al que siempre le vigilaban desde las alturas de los árboles. Hombres que si Xena no se hubiese decidido por el segundo plan, como quiera Ares le iba a dar cierto uso.

―¿Por qué más va a hacer princesa mía? ―salió con otra interrogante el dios de la guerra delante de todos sus hombres reunidos ante una guerrera con seño fruncido y brazos cruzados―. Para asegurarme de que el lugar siempre estuviese seguro a tu llegada y prontamente que también lo esté a tu salida.

Con cara de poco tragarse el cuento, Xena se quedó en el mismo descrito gesto e indicada pose. «¡Por favor!», desaprobó con una cara que mostraba lo que pensaba. Ya que por el robo de dos pequeñas monedas arriesgaba a que el plan no se llevara a cabo con la involucración de más personas. Que supuestamente le brindarían protección. «¿En dónde diablos?», cuestionó con cierta razón. Pues estorbos, a su ver y probablemente el de muchos en su lugar, era lo que realmente eran esos guerreros. Como si ya su dios no pudiera hacer tal cosa él solo. Además, ella era Xena. Y para sí, una simple y estúpida misión como aquella se la pasaría como panecillo caliente con mantequilla.

―No me digas, Ares.

Escapándose de aquella mirada inquisidora, Ares pasó a darle nuevas órdenes a los orgullosos hombres que se sentían honrados por haber sido electos entre miles por su deidad para cual fuese que fuese el deseo de éste.

―Creo que soy bastante capaz de penetrar sin ayuda los muros de ese castillo y obtener los óbolos que me permitirán el paso hacia el infra…

―Shshshsh, ca-lla-te ―le enmudeció Ares que se volteaba para verle e impedir que continuase con su parloteo de mujer en sus insoportables días―. Esto solamente lo conoce tu mente y la mía ―le murmuró casi inaudiblemente con unos estacados ojos.

A sus hombres, que se le habían quedado mirando con cara de extrañados, puesto que de pronto los dejaba con saber la última parte de sus órdenes y se giraba ante una no muy contenta de su princesa, les tronó que prosiguieran con lo primero mandado. Nueva orden que atacaron sin protesta. Si algo bien sabían, era que no debían de meterse en los asuntos personales de su dios con su futura reina. Aunque eso no quitaba, que cuanta cosa que pudieran alcanzar a oír, les pareciera curioso.

Encontrándose temporeramente solos, Ares pasó a exigirle a Xena que tuviese más precaución. Que lo que lo que un hombre llegaba a saber, lo terminaba conociendo el mundo entero y hasta el Olimpo mismo. Pero bueno, de haberle dicho que sus hombres se encontraban ajenos al propósito de la "visita" a aquel castillo, de seguro que hubiese tenido la "precaución" exigida. Como que ya le estaba molestando porque éste no la mantuviese al tanto de cuanto elegía y con ella se relacionara. No obstante, probablemente ella se comportaría de igual modo si estuviese en su lugar. Hablando y contando sólo lo necesario o con lo que se pudiera subsistir. Había que ver que ambos eran la gota de agua sacada del mar del otro.

Xena comenzó a sospechar que Ares no le decía del todo la verdad cuando vio que parte de sus hombres se asearon a un par de horas de haber llegado ella en la madrugada de ese día, y pasaron a vestirse presentablemente. Con uniformes y armaduras limpias. Luciendo unas tonalidades en sus telas vinos, igual que la espesa sangre, con negro sobre la tela de maya metálica que les protegía de los filos de las armas en aquellas zonas en donde la movilidad era esencial y cubierta por una gruesa y rígida armadura no podía estar. Armaduras a las que hasta brillo le sacaron con gotas de un aceite vegetal. Hasta a sus propios caballos los ensillaron sobre un negro o vino manto antes de montarlos. Con todo esto, difícilmente la guerrera le prestaba atención a su dios mientras éste le comentaba sobre la celebración que se celebraría entrada la tarde y noche, mas cómo debía comportarse cuando estuviese dentro del castillo. Como mujer que era no podía andar con la cabeza en alto como si estuviera por su propia casa. Para poder pasar desapercibida, al menos por lo más posible, tenía que comportarse como una de las mujeres de esos territorios. Sumisas y atacadas bajo la autoridad de los hombres de su pueblo. A ver cómo le salía tremenda actuación. Puesto que Xena, ni ante un propio dios agachaba la mirada.

―¿Me estás escuchando, Xena? ―Se volvía a molestar Ares por el despiste y poca concentración de su guerrera―. ¿O te estás entreteniendo con la corpulenta anatomía de mis hombres?

Dios y mortal yacían sentados sobre troncos de maderos mientras que un plano suelo compactado les servía de pizarrón. Ridículamente, el dios trazaba planos con entradas, pasillos y salidas para una Xena que nada le atendía. De acuerdo, tenía que tratarla igual que a sus hombres sino estaba con ánimos de brindar atención. Haciendo uso de su poder divino para mostrarle los interiores del castillo para que fuera teniendo una idea con lo que luego se encontrarían.

La mortal dio un brinco a la mano con un hipido cuando se vio en medio de un transitado patio interno con mujeres que iban de aquí para allá con canastas y jarrones sobre sus cabezas, hombres con maderos para el fuego, carretas con alimentos y la caza del día en barandas, más soldados firmemente posicionados en sus puestos o en vela de que todo el mundo estuviese trabajando. Por un largo y preocupante momento la guerrera pensó que el dios la había teletransportado a la vista de todos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Se había vuelto loco? En las fachas de guerrera en la que se encontraba era muy probable que la reconocieran como quien realmente era. Sin recurrir al drama de un combate o a la presentación oral.

―_No te están viendo, Xena. Quita esa cara_ ―escuchó la voz de su dios. ―_¿Dónde diablos estás que no te veo? _―se quejó ésta.

―_Estoy detrás de ti_ ―anunció mentalmente al verle en medio de su azoro tras aparecérsele.

―_¿Qué es esto, Ares? _

―_Ah, una de las tantas maravillas de ser dios. Te estoy hablando en el interior de tú mente y tú a su vez igual siempre y cuando me la mantengas abierta. _

―_Pero si te veo abrir la boca, estamos hablando de boca a boca._

―_Eso, querida, es porque además de transmitirnos las expresiones de nuestras mentes, también he permitido que nos veamos tal y cual somos en medio de este proyectado plano. _

―_En el que pretendes volverme loca. Veo hasta como la gente me atraviesa. Se ve que no estoy aquí realmente _―comentó ante tal hecho. Las personas ni podían verle, ni mucho menos tenerle contacto alguno.

―_Me extraña que no lo recuerdes porque varias veces que te lo hice ver en tu pasado. Ya sabes, no siempre me gustaba hablarte en cuanto lugar te encontrara y por eso te trasladaba físicamente o mentalmente (como en estos momentos) a mundos alternos creados por mí o simplemente a lugares que ya haya visto o imaginado. O sí no todo lo contrario, tales planos eran los que creaba o traía a tu alrededor, que tras desvanecerlos, te terminabas viendo donde mismo habías estado. ¿Qué te parece? Puedes verlo como un sueño real si quieres._

Ante su inentendibles palabras, la guerrera, ya no le miraba. Tenía su vista en cierto punto de aquel patio que hacía como una especie de plaza, en algo que había visto y que no encajaba con todo lo que normal allí pudiese clasificarse.

―_Me parece, Ares_ ―pasó a contestarle tras comprender lo que sus ojos veían―, _que creo que tendrán que sumar más sillas para invitados de honor._

―_¿Qué dices, mujer?_ ―inquirió la deidad de la guerra mirando hacia la misma dirección que su guerrera. Quedándose sin habla y sin necesidad de hacer más preguntas.

En uno de los distantes extremos del patio interno, frente a un alto montículo de las mejores cosechas reunidas de ese año, se hallaban nada más y nada menos que las deidades a las que le dedicaban tan magnífico festejo para esa noche. Deméter vestida de verde junto con su hija Perséfone de blanco, bendecían los frutos obtenidos tras el arduo trabajo en la tierra por parte de los hombres y mujeres de aquel pueblo feudal. La resplandeciente luz dorada que emanaban aquellas diosas era la prueba de ello y del poder que transmitían. Y por lo visto, resultaban completamente invisibles hasta para los perezosos trabajadores que cerca de las canastas de recolecta descansaban, y para los apresurados que con mucha carga encima les atravesaban.

Xena, que las vio y las reconoció al instante, por medio de su luz, e identificó, por lógica y a través de Perséfone por su larga y cobriza cabellera, se preguntaba cómo era que ella si podía verla y el resto de los humanos no. No importaba mucho. Más cuando las dos terrenales deidades se habían percatado de que sí estaban siendo observadas. Ambas giraron sus cabezas como si les hubiesen llamado hasta el punto exacto en donde yacían Ares y Xena observándolas. Quienes justamente desaparecieron tras una sonora maldición por parte de Ares.

―Maldición, maldición, maldición ―blasfemaba un Ares poco a gusto que digamos una vez que regresó con su guerrera en mente a la espesura del bosque―. ¡Tantos días que tiene Deméter para bendecir sus calabazos y malditos frijoles, y precisamente hoy es cuando le da con hacerlo! ¡¿No se supone que debería de estar pavoneándose frente a un espejo para cuando comenzara su festejo?!

Los hombres de Ares, se quedaron estupefactos con la repentina reacción de su dios. Dios al que hasta hace un momento veían hablando con la princesa y de pronto que sale con bramidos de bestia hambrienta. Todos se preguntaron si habían hecho el menor ruido que a ambos los desconcentraran. No podía haber sido así, estaban demasiados distanciados como para meterse o estropearle sus asuntos. Pero por lo visto, ahora el dios si que los quería más lejos que nunca.

―¡¿Y ustedes qué demonios hacen ahí de mirones?! ¡Lárguenseme a trabajar ahora mismo que este castillo no se invade solo! ―Y gritado y rugido, y los atemorizados guerreros que dejaban sus sombras atrás por lo rápido que corrieron―. Maldición otra vez. ―Regresaba a hablar con él mismo―. ¡¿Y a ésta Deméter porque le dio hoy con hacer su papel de diosa terrenal en este pueblo?!

―Precisamente, Ares. ―Le quiso hacer ver una Xena que no entendía porque el dios se extrañaba tanto por la aparición de aquellas dos deidades―. Porque como dijiste, hoy es su celebración y…

―¡Y ellas nunca se presentaban! ―le aseguró―. No físicamente al menos. Y mucho menos bendicen personalmente las cosechas. Siempre ha bastado con que lo hagan desde el maldito Olimpo. Pero no, hoy a una le dio con bajar y a otra con subir (indicó refiriéndose a Perséfone que aún debía de estar en el inframundo) Mas como si no fuera suficiente, coincidimos en aparición.

Bueno, no había mucho que decir para calmar a su dios. Mejor era dejar que pensase lo que quisiera. Después de que recuperaran aquellos dos óbolos, que se presentaran las deidades que les vinieran en gana. Y hablando de ellas, Xena se hacía una pregunta.

―¿Por qué es que yo pude verlas y el resto de los mortales no? ―Se quiso aclarar una vez más, dando por ignoradas las protestas de un dios que marchaba como león enjaulado.

―Porque estabas viendo lo proyectado a través de mí poder mental ―explicó oscamente.

No quedando muy satisfecha con la simple explicación, Xena se quedó preguntándose ahora que por qué entonces si estaba viendo a través de la mente del dios, éste no vio primero las deidades terrenales y entre otras cosas que ella vio por su cuenta. De seguro que se lo iba a preguntar de seguido ni no llega a ser porque ambas diosas de las que hablaban hicieron acto de aparición frente a ellos. Suerte a que ya el resto de los hombres no se hallaban allí. O podrían quedar infartados al instante. No todos los días se te aparecían tres dioses en tus narices.

―Buenos días Ares, Xena ―saludó con sequedad la deidad mayor de la agricultura―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hasta donde sé, hoy se festeja el día de los frutos y cosechas, no el de las masacres en la guerra.

Ares, teniéndola a su frente, procuró demostrarle con todo su ser lo despreciable que le resultaba su aparición. Pero tenía que controlar sus corajes. Solo se trataba de Deméter. Una diosa de escaso poder a su manera de ver. Hasta donde sabía, el hacer que una habichuela germinara o que una flor floreciera, no había matado ni a una mosca. «Cierto es ―se dijo―. Mi verdadera ira, debo reservarla para verdaderos metiches y prepotentes como mis tíos, el fúnebre de Hades y el langostino de Poseidón. Lo mismo para mis padres Zeus y Hera. Deméter y mi otra tía Hestia, la diosa virgen, del hogar y las artes de la costura, son sólo ceros a la izquierda.»

―Deméter, y tú desde cuando te interesas por lo que hago o dejo de hacer ―carraspeó con puños cerrados y uñas clavadas sobre sus palmas tras la inquisitiva de su tía―. Estás aquí por Zeus, ¿cierto? No pueden estarse tranquilos allá arriba hasta que no ataquen una estúpida orden suya. Y eso, que los dioses olímpicos más antiguos son sus hermanos mayores. Mira nada más como se tienen dominados todos.

―Cuidado, Ares. Que nosotras no vinimos para hacerte el día con una disputa. ¿No es eso lo que le complace al dios de la guerra? Y por lo visto, a su preciada gema roja ―añadió mostrándole a la indicada de Xena una expresión poco aprobatoria.

―Si los dioses supieran lo que realmente deseamos los mortales, no tendrían que estirar sus orejas para escuchar sus rezos ―comentó Xena que ahora hacía que la deidad de Deméter cambiara su desaprobatoria expresión por una con una boquiabierta mirada. ¡Cómo se notaba que seguía siendo la misma atrevida que fue en su primera vida! De ésta buscaría la forma que cuanto alimento cultivado se echase a su boca, se le hiciese sal y agua.

―Mira nada más ―siseó amargamente Deméter―. Si resulta que la amante es igual al dios que la tiene en sus manos.

―Déjate de estupideces, Deméter ―rechinó Ares que no le agradaba para nada cuando trataban de poner en su contra a su preciada guerrera con comentarios como aquellos. De que no eran una total falsa, era cierto. Más que estaba demás que se entrometieran por medio de ellos, era otra verdad más grande.

―Sabemos que tiempos de guerra se avecinan ―intervino una apacible de Perséfone ante la rabieta próxima a formarse entre su madre de dorados cabellos como el trigo y su poco paciente primo hermano―. Por eso hemos venido personalmente a bendecir los cultivos de estas tierras, aprovechando el festejo que se celebra en nuestros nombres para escuchar más a fondo todas las oraciones enviadas por deseos de los mortales.

Ares, que la escuchó perfectamente, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve carcajada de su boca. Colocando los brazos en su cintura y buscando una pose más cómoda así de pie como estaba. ¡Qué bonita explicación acababa de dar la única deidad que en el último siglo al menos le agradaba! En fin, que coincidencia que él, que no llevara más de cuatro horas en los territorios de aquel reino, y que Deméter, diosa olímpica, se presentaba en esos mismos momentos junto con su adorable hija. Cosa que jamás en su existencia habían hecho precisamente el día de su celebración en aquella tierra traciana donde el monarca y director de susodicho festejo celebraba.

―Vaya, que buen acto digno de devoción. Venir hasta estas tierras, que precisamente caen entre mis dominios ―comentó mientras se señalaba así mismo―, para bendecir el alimento de toda una masa de mortales. Si fuera un aldeano de esos, me hincaría a los pies de ambas y les brindaría mil y un rezos. Pero como no soy nada de eso ni cosa que se parezca, sino el propio señor de estas tierras, me extraña infinitamente que sea la primera vez que ambas acuden a este lugar precisamente cuando yo ando muy ocupado que digamos por aquí. ¿Eh? Hasta donde sé, ni juntas ni solas han hecho acto de presencia en esta celebración en su nombre. Puesto que tienen las suyas, los Misterios Eleusinos en sus propios dominios, en Eleusis.

Una Deméter acabó de ponerse más seria de lo que por sí ya estaba. ¿Quién se creía aquél que era como para decirles en dónde debían y no debían estar?

―No sabía que en el suelo de esta tierra se encuentra escrito tu nombre, Ares ―le objetó achicando sus ojos verdes.

Si que se notaba que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a su tía, la que había heredado el poder y los dotes de Gea y Rea, su abuela y bisabuela en el caso de él; y madre y abuela en el caso de ella. Fuerzas naturales que seguían en cadena hasta Perséfone, la diosa más armoniosa que el Olimpo entero pudiese llegar a producir, después de Harmonía, claro. Sería por eso que desde que le pasó lo que le pasó tras la muerte de Xena, le simpatizó tanto. Como dios de la guerra que era, no le venía mal que alguien como Perséfone le hiciese entrar en calma de vez en cuando. Tanto que se atrevía a decir que si no llegase a ser por las dulces palabras que a veces le transmitía, hace tiempo que en medio de la ira hubiese acabado hasta con su propia existencia. Por eso era que confiaba en ella, por su puro corazón. Esperando poder seguir haciéndolo pese a que ese encuentro que tenía justamente con ella en compañía de su madre, no le daba muy buena espina que digamos. ¿Qué tal si se aseguraba de cómo habían sido las cosas en verdad? Eso de que por las guerras y el hambre no se lo tragaba ni con un mar de agua.

―Como yo tan poco sabía que tu hija pudiese andar sin su marido por el mundo terrenal por esta época ―le salió con tremenda directa a la madre de la referida―. ¿No que sus paseítos juntas tienen que aguardar hasta los meses de primavera y verano? ¿O a poco ya hicieron un cambio y no me había enterado?

―No seas cínico, Ares ―farfulló la emitida con cara de poca amante de la naturaleza y mucho menos de lo que tenía de frente. Su querido sobrino.

―Zeus le pidió a Hades que me permitiera acompañar a mi madre en ésta tarea, Ares. Nuestro padre olímpico nada más se preocupa por el bienestar de los mortales. Por eso le pidió a mi madre y a mí que bendigamos las cosechas de toda Grecia. No tienes por qué extrañarte ni pensar que andamos de tras de ti ―intentaba tranquilizar la atmósfera una Perséfone que comenzaba a cuestionarse internamente si acaso sus padres, Zeus y Deméter, estaban detrás de los pasos de su primo medio hermano de Ares.

―Ah, Zeus pidió. ¡El rey del Olimpo ordenó! ―aclamó sarcásticamente tendiendo los brazos al cielo―. He hermana consorte e hija que actúan sin protesta. Todo porque el padrote de la historia se siente preocupado por sus mortales creaciones en la tierra. ¡Por favor, Perséfone! No me digas tal cuento, ¿quieres?

―Ares, no he dicho nada de un cuento así que…

―Déjalo hija, es el dios de la guerra. No entiende de razones, sólo de espadas, sangre y muerte ―le recordó apegando maternalmente su cuerpo al suyo.

―¡Seguro que fue Hermes el que le fue con el chisme a mi querido padre! ―Continuaba con sus quejas un Ares que parecía un perfecto maniaco hablando con el cielo―. ¡¿En qué momento habrá revoloteado sobre mi cabeza y escuchado mis planes?! Ni en mis propios dominios me salvo de la farandulearía del Olimpo. ¡Y no me acaba de partir por medio uno de tus rayos, padre! ¡Me escuchas! ¡¿Por qué no bajas de tu trono y haces tu trabajo por ti mismo y te dejas de estar enviando a alcahuetes que lo hagan por ti?! Ah, claro. Eso sólo lo dejas para cuando le tienes el ojo echado a una pobre mortal que tenga la desgracia de alimentarte las pupilas. ¡¿No es así?!

La deidad de Ares continuó por medio minuto más blasfemando al que le dio cuerpo, mente, poder y origen mientras que las diosas terrenales y la mortal de Xena se le quedaban mirando en espera de la caída del rayo que pedía.

―Y tú, Xena, por qué tan callada ―se dirigió ahora la diosa Deméter a una guerrera que le contestó lo mismo que contesta el viento―. Dime, ¿cuántos hermoso y fértiles prados piensas arrasar e incendiar cuando Ares te ponga a trabajar para él. Ya vez como critica a su padre y no se ha dado cuenta que es igual o incluso peor.

―Nada más es que no me gustar malgastar palabras en conversaciones sin sentido ―le dejó saber con una leve sonrisa la mortal de Xena. Aquella diosa no era más mujer que ella por el hecho de ser inmortal y tener el poder fértil de la tierra―. Y respecto a tus lindos prados, algo me dice que son lo menos que te importa. Preocupándote más bien por la baja de creyentes que tendrías cuando piensen que los has abandonado. Llegando al punto de adorar más a una vaca o a un grano de trigo que a ti ―le espetó en su propia cara sin la más mínima gota de temor por reconocer quien era.

―¡Insolente!

Con lo escuchado, Ares no tardó un segundo en acercarse a su guerrera. Las encendidas verdes orbes de Deméter no mostraban agrado alguno.

―¡No te atrevas, tía! ―le detuvo Ares sosteniéndole el brazo con cuya mano planteaba darle la bofetada de su vida a su princesa―. O te juro que envenenaré hasta el último pedazo de tierra de la que tanto te haraganeas mantener.

―Hazlo, y ya veremos con qué se mantiene viva tu preciada y maldita mortal ―retó fastidiada la detenida.

―Ese estado ya está por cambiarse, cree me. Y tú y todos en el Olimpo se morderán un ojo mientras vean lo que un verdadero dios, y una verdadera diosa hacen con sus inmortales vidas.

―No festejes tan pronto, Ares ―le dijo al zafarse de su agarre―. Porque mi hermosa y bondadosa hija a aceptado ayudarte, pero uno nunca sabe cuando cambie de opinión. ¿Verdad que sí mi florecita? ―Cambió su fiera mirada a una dulce para su hija―. ¿Verdad que terminarás escuchando a tu padre y te alejarás de éste medio hermano tuyo ahogado en la locura?

―Madre, bien ya he dicho que hice una promesa. Y que se quiebre la tierra con toda la vida que alberga, si hozo en romperla.

―¡Mi lirio blanco, cómo has de decir semejante cosa! ―se espantó y con toda la razón una Deméter que tal vez debía de estar pensando a dónde se iría si eso llegase a suceder.

―Ya la oíste, tiita. Perséfone aún sigue teniendo mucho de la antigua Koré que fue. Es más, yo diría que sigue igual a la primera y completa diosa terrenal que era pese a haberse convertido en la reina del inframundo, de los muertos y de las almas perdidas ―opinó un dios de la guerra pensando en aquellos tiempos en los que Perséfone era conocida con dicho nombre de Koré y permanecía aislada de todos en el mundo de los hombres. Junto a las flores y las aves.

―Yo no interfiero en las decisiones de mi hija, Ares. Pero como Zeus y yo nos enteremos que la estás obligando o chantajeando…

―Madre, ya he dicho que nada de eso ha…

―Sí, sí. Digan y hagan lo que quieran. A mí lo que piensen o dejen de pensar me resbala como manos con aceite.

―Ya veremos Ares. Hoy tienes a tu muerta resucitada a tu lado. Mañana… ¿Quién sabe?

«¿Muerta resucitada?», repetía en su mente una callada de Xena. Deméter era la tercera deidad, sin incluir a Ares, con la que se encontraba en su segunda vida y que le dejaba saber que si había vivido antes. Cosa que le llevaba a admitirse a ella misma que ya no podía continuar dudando de las palabras de su dios. El tiempo poco a poco le estaba rebelando su pasado. Sin embargo, aun así, seguía firme en su decisión de querer ir al inframundo. Jamás sería lo mismo escuchar por boca de otros que ver y comprobar por tus propios ojos.

―Eh, cuidado con amenazas ―le previno un Ares por lo último dictado por su tía―. Mejor déjense de rodeos y actúen si es que tienen el valor para hacerlo. A ver con lo que se encuentran.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir tratando con aquella deidad de la guerra. Mucho menos perder el tiempo con él. Por un lado tenía razón, sus asuntos a ellas no les cernían.

―Perséfone, ya se nos ha pasado la hora de irnos. Dejemos a tu demente primo hermano con su querida mortal y el plan que están llevando a cabo.

Al escuchar éstas palabras, no quedaba duda de que al menos, Deméter, si estaba al tanto de lo que él hacía por ahí.

―¿Por qué no aceptas que para eso, al menos a ti de envió Zeus? Así te podría preguntar por qué no haces nada para impedirlo.

Deméter, que había estrechado su mano con la de su hija para desaparecer de ahí, interrumpió la teletransportación para darle una buena contestación a su sobrino. Si dejaba que hiciese su voluntad, era porque no veía por qué intervenir. No porque no pudiese hacerlo.

―Digamos que esos dos óbolos que planeas robar ya no tienen por qué seguir existiendo.

―¡Madre! ―se azoró una hija que acababa de descubrir que su primo medio hermano no exageraba cuando decía que le estaban espiando. Pero aparte de eso, en realidad Deméter había acudido allí junto con su hija para incrementar el poder de bendición que se batallaría contra las maldiciones y desgracias que serían derramadas por el rebelde dios de la guerra.

―Fueron otorgados con gratitud, y esa gratitud fue despreciada y manchada cuando el anterior rey de este castillo no las usó sobre el más grande amor que decía tener. Maldiciéndose así mismo por eso y al hijo de ese falso amor que pospuso ante su vida.

Un momento, ¿Ares había escuchado bien o su tía se estaba liberando de obligaciones con aquellas palabras? No sólo eso, sino que también veía como castigo el que él le arrebatara tal tesoro a ese rey y que hiciese lo que quisiera en ese reino.

―Espera, espera, espera ―pidió un _break_ un Ares con manos extendidas―. ¿Me estás diciendo que, tú, la diosa de la productividad y la bendición de la vida, ha maldecido a un rey por un error de humanos? ―No se lo podía creer. Y después decían que él era un desgraciado.

―Yo no he dicho eso, Ares ―volvió a enseriarse una Deméter que ahora se preguntaba qué rayos pretendía su sobrino.

―Oh, sí. Claro que sí. Lo has dicho al decir que ese rey se maldijo por hacer mal uso del regalo que tu linda hija le otorgó en tu nombre. Ósea que el pobre quedó maldito. Maldito él, su hijo y sabrá Gea si hasta su reino. Y como si fuera poco, me alientas a que apresure tal maldición con mi futura irrupción en el castillo. Vaya, toda una hermana de Zeus. Tomando provecho de las habilidades de otros. Nada mal. Pero me pregunto, ¿Rea lo sabrá? Porque de seguro que no le gustaría nada que la hija que heredó sus atributos sea en verdad una tirana castigadora como su qué bien siga encarcelado, padre Cronos.

―No existe palabra que pueda describir lo desgraciado que eres, Ares ―le transmitió todo el desprecio que en momentos como aquellos, una deidad de la armoniosa vida natural pudiese llegar a sentir al verse alterada.

―Como digas y quieras, tiita. Anda, vete tranquila que tú maldición se llevará a cabo. Dentro de poco el rey, su reino y hasta sus lindos terrenos arados pagarán el error y la mala fe del pasado monarca.

―Eso está por verse, Ares. Tú no eres nadie para tomar la justicia de los hombres en la tierra. Esa labor le corresponde a tus padres, Zeus y Hera. Y para evitarles el mal rato que les puedas hacer pasar, hoy mismo prevendré a éste reino de la desgracia que tus actos puedan causar.

―Adelante, haz lo que quieras tía del trigo, tomates y pepinos dulces.

―Vámonos, Perséfone. Hades ya debe de estar esperándote.

Una dorada luz los cubrió a todos cegando los ojos de Xena mientras duraba. Para cuando se hubo apagado, las dos diosas terrenales ya no se encontraban. Nada más quedaba una pregunta en la mente de Xena.

―¿Y ahora qué hacemos si previene al rey de nuestra llegada, Ares? ―le inquirió con fastidio a su dios. Lo único que faltaba era que gracias a esa discusión sobre quién era más fuerte y poderoso, no pudiese ella tener esos benditos óbolos en sus manos.

―Te aseguro, Xena, que es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar ―le dejó aun con la duda.

…

El medio día y el momento para dar comienzo al plan de invasión habían llegado. Impaciente, Xena esperaba recostada del tronco de un árbol porque a su querido dios se le ocurriera dar el primer paso al interior del castillo. Se sentía fastidiada e inquieta porque se envolviera hablando con sus hombres y no acabaran los dos de ir por aquellos óbolos. «¿Cuál es el drama y el retraso de no ir por ellos ya?», se quejaba en silencio. Aunque, bueno, tenía que ser paciente y entenderlo. Hasta donde sabía, siempre fue una mujer con esas cualidades. Paciente y comprensiva, eh, estirando el pié hasta donde llagase la sábana, claro.

La forma de penetrar el castillo iba ser de encubierto. Ya Ares le comentó que se haría pasar por una aldeana o sirvienta de castillo. Eso como que se le iba a dar pues bien recordaba haberlo hecho par de veces en su pasado. La pregunta buena era de qué se haría pasar su querido dios. Si bien ella fue perfectamente reconocida en el pasado, y vuelta a conocer en el presente, Ares lo fue y lo seguiría siendo por siempre bajo su condición de dios. Al menos dentro de su culto, claro. Los tiempos estaban cambiando. El punto era que más le valía que no sacase provecho de su condición como dios para entrar libremente como tal hasta donde fuese que estuviesen los óbolos. De poder hacerlo, entonces para qué la necesitaba a ella. ¡Ah, claro! Manos divinas no podían sostener aquellas monedas. ¿Por qué? Buena pregunta. Por el momento estaba otra más en la cabeza de la guerrera.

―Ares, ¿por qué no nos dejamos de teatro, y me teletransportas al lugar en donde se encuentran las monedas? ―le propuso la guerrera en un intento de saber más bien porque estaba armando todo un rollo ahí con sus guardias que nada tenían que ver en el propósito de obtener las monedas. Eso era lo que hasta hace poco, pensaba que iban a hacer los dos. De pronto, el dios que le salía con una marometa ahí más larga y complicada a su modo de ver―. Digo, sé que no las puedes sostener, pero si me llevas a mí las obtendríamos más rápido. ¿O acaso sucede que lo que realmente quieres es armar un escándalo en este reino como Deméter piensa? Si es así de antemano te digo que no estoy para demoras. ¡¿Oíste?! ―le levantó el tono de voz frente a un par de sus hombres. Ya llevaba rato esperando en el bosque desde que su querido dios la dejó sola por casi una hora. Y ahora que le tenía de vuelta, quería más y más explicaciones para sus análisis mentales.

Antes de voltearse para verle, una profunda inhalación Ares llevó a sus pulmones vaciándosela luego con una exhalación. Había que ver que le encantaba mortificarlo. Tras que la complacía en su exigencia de llevarla al maldito mundo de Hades, y resultaba que también quería llevar el control del plan para poder hacerlo.

―Xena, y dale con lo mismo ―dijo fastidiado indicándole a sus hombres que le dejaran solos―. Como te gusta darle vueltas a las cosas. ―Trató de dirigírsele lo más paciente posible teniendo que reconocer, que sí, que la amaba.

―Es que cuando salimos del campamento me diste a entender que nada más vendríamos hasta aquí por las monedas. No que tendríamos que esperar para que más de una docena de tus hombres se alistaran y mucho menos darle diez vuelta al castillo antes de entrar en él. Ya te lo dije, hace rato que yo misma hubiese podido…

―Xena, no puedo teletransportarte a donde sea que se encuentren ocultas las monedas porque sencillamente no sé en qué lugar están escondidas.

―Entonces al menos que fuese al interior del castillo. Entre los dos podríamos…

―Creo que no debí dejarte tanto tiempo con esas amazonas locas e impulsivas. Debía haberte raptado cuando aprendiste a comer por ti sola, ¿sabes?

―¿Qué? ―se espantó la guerrera un poco. No quería imaginarse una vida infantil al lado de un dios… Bueno, de un dios como Ares.

―La Xena del pasado comprendería perfectamente que entrar a una fortaleza perfectamente vigilada y custodiada en cada esquina no le permitiría moverse libremente en busca de algo que ni siquiera sabe en dónde está. La verdadera Xena aguardaría paciente hasta que se enterara o le informaran del lugar exacto en donde valdría la pena arriesgarse a buscar.

Instantes de análisis no fueron necesarios para comprender lo que aquel dios acababa de indicarle.

―¡Oye! ¿Qué estás queriendo decirme? ¿Qué no pienso? ―cuestionó con la mandíbula inferior inclinada, brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

―Lo dijiste tú, no yo ―se libró de la acusación un Ares que subía las manos sin poder evitar sonreír.

Cuando más cretino se estaba comportando. Había algo que no le había dicho. Por más pequeña que fuera la cuestión pensaba que tenía derecho a saberlo. ¿No que si tanto quería que fuera su "compañera" emperatriz, tenía que mantenerla al día de cuanto hiciese o dejase de hacer? Aunque bueno, tal vez exageraba. Su vida no era toda de su incumbencia. Bastaba con lo relacionado al ejército que ella ya quería liderar. Aun así, no estaba mal exigir explicaciones de sucesos presentes antes de que llegaran esos días. Pues tales sucesos, se centraban en su persona. En ella.

―Se que te traes algo más, Ares.

El nombrado no dejaba de mostrar esa cínica cara. ¿Para qué seguir disimulando si ya su preciada gema roja cristalizada en el fuego de una batalla le había descubierto? Ah, por supuesto, todavía no descubría la clase de entrada que él planeaba darse en aquel castillo. Tenía que aprovechar el viaje hasta allí y sacarle mucho más provecho que el que se llevaría con aquellos óbolos. A todo esto, no estaba complicando el plan como la guerrera afirmaba con tal de lograr un pequeño deseo personal. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Eh, no al cien porciento pues no era un santo pero si a un noventa si se pedía una cifra. Ahora, de que lo planificado le fuera conveniente para lo que se le había ocurrido días atrás, pues ya eso eran como se había dicho, unos vente óbolos más.

―Por supuesto querida ―aceptó el dios ante su señalamiento―. Planeo lograr entrar en la mente del rey para descubrir donde se encuentran los malditos óbolos. Pero para ello, debo de hablar con él y tratar que me los revele ―le decía mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos a sus espaldas y olisqueaba el aroma de la piel de su cuello.

―Eso… lo podría hacer yo misma y sin ningún tipo de divino poder―. Fue inevitable aguantarse un suspiro que las caricias del dios le provocaron.

―Eso sería estupendo ―se complacía por lo que llegaba a causar en su princesa incluso cuando ésta decía estar sumamente enfadada―. Mas como no estamos seguros de que se logre, yo también realizaré el intento. Y cuando lo consiga, porque así será, te lo informaré a ti.

―Y ahí me llevarás al lugar, ¿cierto? ―continuó con su prueba de verdad Xena al girarse frente a su dios y acariciarle el rostro.

No, no parecía que se iba a rendir. Parece que el plan se efectuaría con una guerrera con cara como tal. Como una guerrera. A ver cómo le hacía creer lo próximo a explicar. Porque sí, sí era verdad. Por eso es que Deméter no se había preocupado tanto que digamos en interferir. Porque sabía que las monedas no estaban al alcance de ningún dios sin que el rey se percatara de que intentaran robarlas. Lo curioso es que un mortal sí podía arrebatarlas. Para ello, primero debía encontrarlas. Y por boca del rey no era muy probable que así fuese.

―Negativo. Tengo entendido que las monedas se encuentran guardadas en un cofre que cuando siente la presencia de un dios, las gemas que tiene incrustadas emiten una luz que atraviesa muros y cuerpos. ¿Razón? A Hades no le agradó el regalo que su divina esposa le había hecho a un mortal y quiso intentar arrebatarlo. Perséfone le advirtió al rey y le trajo dicho cofre del que te hablo. El cual dejó de brillar sólo cuando está estuvo a varios metros alejada. Por eso tienes que obtener las monedas sin mi presencia.

Como presintió, Xena se le separó para quedársele mirando con una cara tan incrédula como quien ha visto a un cerdo volando.

―Ares, por qué será que algo me dice que todo eso es un cuento tuyo.

El dios de la guerra rotó los ojos como cuello de lechuza. Ya no había más que decir. Sino por hacer. Creyera o no creyera el momento de actuar había llegado y no podía quedarse ahí hasta que su guerrera le placiera creer.

―No es ningún cuento, mujer ―se hastió dirigiéndose a un corcel cercano para obtener unos pedazos de telas que habían dejado colgando de su lomo después de traerlos hasta allí―. Ya párale con las preguntas y la desconfianza, y póngase esto ―le demandó al tirarle lo que resultó ser un vestido de campesina color café.

Cachándolo en el aire, Xena pasó a abrirlo para presenciar la prenda mejor. Se veía de su talla. De falda y mangas largas. Estaba bastante maltratado preguntándose si sería el único vestido que tendría a la desdichada a la que se lo arrebataron.

―¿Qué le hicieron tus hombres a la pobre que lo portaba? ―se preocupó en sus adentros sin mostrarlo en su inspeccionado rostro que continuaba con la mirada sobre la tela.

―No lo tenía puesto ninguna campesina. Lo robaron de un tendedero más arriba de río. No estamos para armar escándalos cuando tan siquiera aún no hemos entrado al castillo. ¿Qué pasa? Ibas asentir pena por una simple humana.

―Te creo y se nota ―le evadió la pregunta con una aceptación―. Este traje va con un camisón blanco por debajo. Que poco detallistas son. ¿Ves? ―Se quejaba la guerrera indicándole los escotes que mostraría el vestido sin tal pieza―. Tiene dos largos cortes laterales en la falda. Los ajustes también laterales que hay en el torso son de cordones en "X" y el corte del pecho es demasiado extendido. Voy a parecer más una ramera que una aldeana ―se negaba ahora ponerse tal cosa para más fastidio del dios.

―Pues ya no hay tiempo. Así te vas a ir. Además, así entrarás más rápido ―se pros pasó con sus palabras al estrujarle una de sus mejillas a su enfadada guerrera.

Cierto era. Había que intentar encontrar las monedas cuando gran parte de los habitantes del castillo, y rey mismo, estuviesen entretenidos con la celebración. Por lo que tenía que acceder a usar tal cosa. Ya encontraría alguna canasta con verduras para cubrirse al menos el escote del pecho. Si no, pues siempre que no se inclinara no iba a tener ningún accidente. O provocar uno. Total, para su creer, cuando viera con lo que se vestiría su dios, se le iba a quitar la manía. Un dios del Olimpo vestido de pastor o agricultor. Siempre se veían cosas buenas. Y la imagen de verlo así le ensanchó una sonriente boca.

―Y tú que te pondrás, ¿eh? Si piensas estar tan cerca del rey como para tratar de sacarle los pensamientos de la cabeza, me imagino que tendrás que tomar el disfraz de su bufón real ―se burló y con toda ley.

―Eso ya mismo lo tengo listo ―aseguró. ¿No que se suponía que tuviese a la mano tales prendas? Iba a entrar tras ella, ¿no?―. Tú apúrate que serás la primera en entrar seguida con un par de mis hombres que mantendrán el ojo echado. ―Ahora cambiaba los planes. Ahora iba a entrar con unos de sus hombres. Aunque, claro. Eso debía de haberlo esperado. Un par de los hombres de Ares ya tenían puestos las ropas de aldeanos de aquel reino. Sin embargo, la mayoría estaba con esos descritos atuendos como si luego de aquí, subieran al Olimpo a darle una caravana al dios Zeus. Sólo dos restantes habían permanecido con sus originales atuendos de guerra con los que partieron de Aresia.

―Señor ―salió entre los árboles uno de los hombres de Ares. Uno de los que bien presentables vestidos se encontraba―. Todos estamos listos ―anunció al mostrarle a sus espaldas unos cuantos más.

Ares ni se inmutó en mirarles. Aún tenía enfocada la vista en el rostro de Xena. La cual seguía allí parada como si prisa no hubiera. Sosteniendo el maltratado vestido que aún no se dignaba en poner.

―Ya oíste, date prisa ―le apuró entre dientes tras tirarla de un brazo para acercársela. Luego se gira como si nada le estuviese preocupando ante sus hombres para continuar escuchando sus palabras.

Quedando a espaldas del dios, una Xena con la cara más antipática que se le fuese posible poner, le sacó una mueca a éste. Bien detectada por los guerreros que tenía a su frente. Hombres que al ver tal acto, algunos abrieron los ojos de par en par mientras que los que sí sabían disfrutarse la vida, se permitieron sonreír. Al verlos, Ares se volteó de regreso hacia una Xena que aún seguía allí de pie sin acabar de ponerse el bendito vestido. Olvidándose entonces de lo que fuese que le pudo haber causado gracia a un par de sus hombres para exigirle nuevamente entre dientes a la guerrera que hiciese lo pedido.

―Todavía ahí, Xena. ¿No que tienes algo que hacer? ―le recordó girándose de nuevo ante sus hombres. Hombres a los que volvió a ver sonreír levemente. De acuerdo, Xena estaba haciendo algo a sus espaldas. Algunos se estaban riendo levemente para luego… Eh… Para luego cambiar junto con los otros una boquiabierta expresión en donde las mandíbulas de cada uno tocaban el piso. Hasta los ojos se les querían salir de sus cuencas. «¿Y ahora qué diablos estás haciendo, Xena?», quiso saber al girarse.

Tras voltearse nuevamente para ver qué era lo que tanta atención causaba entre sus hombres, Ares quedó igual o peor de boquiabierto que todos éstos juntos. ¡Qué va! La mandíbula de éste como que había llegado hasta el palacio de Hades.

―¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, MUJER! ―rugió el dios que con apuro se encaminó hasta su princesa para cubrirle con una materializada negra capa (una típica suya) el prácticamente desnudo cuerpo con el que ésta así no más estaba ante sus hombres.

―No es obvio, Ares. Me cambio para ponerme el maldito y mugroso traje ―le encaró sacudiéndole dicha pieza de ropa en el pecho para que la soltase en medio de su abrazo con aquella capa negra y le dejase continuar―. No que tenías prisa, ¿eh? ―le recordó muy molesta por su reacción. ¡Por favor! Ni que fuera acostarse uno a uno con todos sus hombres. No más había revelado un tantito por unos instantes.

―No me creas estúpido, mujer. Claro que sé perfectamente lo que haces ―le rechinó terminándola de envolver con su capa―. ¡Una cosa es que te cambiaras de ropa y otra que lo hicieras delante de cuarenta ojos! ―se quejó. Y hablando de ojos, ¿qué hacían los dueños de éstos aún parados allí?―. ¿Y ustedes por qué demonios aun siguen ahí parados con esas bocas aguadas? ¡LÁRGUENSE AHORA MISMO SINO QUIEREN QUE REGRESE AL CAMPAMENTO POR UNA NUEVA TROPA!

No hizo falta que su dios de la guerra abundará más en sus amenazantes palabras para comprender perfectamente cómo iban a terminar cada uno sino desparecían de ahí. De ésta no volverían ni a mirar los pies de su futura reina.

―No seas ridículo ―pedía con humor igualmente fastidiado una Xena que se doblaba para recoger sus ropas e irse a terminar de vestirse a otra parte―. Que yo, no soy ninguna niña. Y tú mucho menos mi padre o el prometido que aguarda a que crezca para cazarse conmigo.

¿Padre o prometido? No estaba nada mal. Con gusto y deleite haría los dos papeles al mismo tiempo.

―Entonces no te comportes como tal y deja de estar levantando revuelos entre mis hombres ―exigió volviéndola a tomar de uno de sus brazos para que no le dejara con la palabra en la boca.

―¿Revuelo? ¿Y ahora de qué diablos hablas?

―No te hagas, Xena. Que sé perfectamente lo hechizado que me tienes al general Tarkan. No te quitaba la vista de encima en la noche ceremonial en la que llegaste. Sería el colmo que también me pusieras en el mismo estatus al resto de mis hombres.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿O el dios que decía ser mejor que todos entre los suyos y el que no le temía a nada mas no se preocupaba por nada, estaba sintiéndose celoso? Todo por un cruce de palabras y roce de caricias. Si que le iba mal si así era. Además, ¿quién se creía que era sobre ella? Si a ella quería, podía estar con quien se le viniera en gana. Una cosa era estar a su lado para liderar su ejército imperial, y otra a que se convirtiera en su querida consorte. Ser su amante no se le daba nada mal ni le venía tan poco mal, pero que no se creyera que la iba atar a su lado igual que se atan dos manos con unas esposas.

―Mira, Ares, tus celos ridículos y fuera de tiempo, lugar y razón junto con derecho, me los sueltas al aire para que se los lleve el viento.

―Aquí nadie está celoso ―le quiso dejar claro apegándola bruscamente a su cuerpo―. Solamente me saca que quieran robarme lo que es mío. ¿Endientes? ―inquirió cínicamente.

―¡¿Tuyo?! ―abrió los ojos una Xena que después ponía una cara de _sí, cómo no_―. Sí, claro, Ares. Sigue soñando con Morfeo. ―Se echó reír en su cara―. Tú mejor que yo sabes que aun no me tienes en tus manos cómo quisieras ―le restregó con desafiantes gestos a escasos centímetros de un rostro con el otro.

―No me hagas cometer una locura, mujer.

Ares le pedía a su madre, que si realmente le quería, que le enviara fuerzas para no dejarle claro allí mismo a aquella mortal cuan de él podía llegar a ser,

―Sino ―continuó con sus provocadoras palabras la guerrera―, por qué otra cosa no me habías hablado de Borias. El amante mortal más grande que tuve. Me está que porque temes a que me conmueva con viejos tiempos y tenga más en mi cabeza a un hombre que ya está más que muerto, que a un dios en cuya eterna vida aún no ha logrado que me quede permanentemente a su lado.

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron la gota que colmó al vaso. En el rostro del dios se veía claramente. Cerrando sus ojos y liberando a su princesa, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para llevarse una mano a la cien de su cabeza. Si lo que en todo momento quiso fue hacerle enfadar de verdad, lo había logrado. ¡Cómo le entraron unas inmensas ganas de abofetearle allí mismo! Pero no, tenía que controlarse o sus hombres podrían verle y pensar que se había vuelto loco sin que aun la guerra hubiese llegado. Pero es que de nada más verla, con sus hermosos ojos azules que acompañaban aquella desafiante sonrisa… ¡Decir o no, sino entraban ganas de al menos partirle un labio para que se dejara de hablar de más!

―Escúchame bien, Xena ―le habló cuando creía que ya se había controlado. Tirándola nuevamente por uno de sus brazos para tenerla cerca y asegurarse que le escuchara perfectamente―. Ya van varias, ¿sabes? ¡Varias! Y mi paciencia se está agotando. Una más… Una más y no respondo. ―Y con esto, se marchó de allí antes de que se arrepintiera de la idea de dejarle en paz.

…

Agachados detrás de unas carretas de carga y unos montículos de henos, Ares, Xena y media docena de sus hombres aguardaban el momento justo en el que la guerrera pudiese entrar por las puertas del fuerte del castillo. Xena sostenía una jarra con harina como si fuese una sirvienta o campesina que la llevaría al interior del fuerte del castillo. Y de ahí, con suerte hasta las cocinas. Lo que no se imaginaban es que el tramo de entrada se le sería cambiado a todos. Justamente ahí por ejemplo. En cuanto vieron a un grupo de aldeanos aproximarse por el camino que conducía hasta las compuertas del fuerte, Ares que empuja a una malhumorada de Xena para que le siguiera el paso a sus espaldas. Seguida de los dos guardias que había elegido para que le acompañasen hasta donde más fuese posible.

Con un manto crema que cubría su cabellera y parte del rostro del sol, junto con su identidad claro está, Xena iba imitando el agachado andar de aquellas aldeanas mientras que Ares se reía de lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Aquella guerrera iba a saber lo que era trabajar para conseguir lo que se quería. Sólo esperaba que al menos la pusieran a trapear un par de pisos o a estregar unos cuantos calderos antes de qué él pudiese obtener en la mente del rey la localización de los óbolos. Que cara terminó poniendo el pobre dios cuando las manos de aquella guerrera terminaron siendo más efectivas en otras superficies muy distintas a un piso o calderos.

Para cuando se iban acercando a la custodiada entrada del fuerte, uno de los hombres de Ares, que disfrazado campesino estaba y acompañaba a la guerrera, tuvo el descuido de tropezar con sabrá él con que cosa fue. Empujando a una inesperada Xena que cayó de costado al suelo. Haciendo añicos la jarra de harina que cargaba, desperdiciando por lo tanto el propio grano molido, y ganándose al mismo tiempo las miradas de algunas de las aldeanas que tenía delante y la de los guardias de más adelante. Aún no entraban al castillo, y las cosas ya comenzaban a salir mal. «¡Maldito imbécil! ―masculló Ares en sus adentros―. ¡¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre tropezar con Xena!?». Suerte tendría si le permitía continuar con vida cuando llegasen a Aresia. Por su idiotez, ahora Xena tenía sobre sí a unas aldeanas con cara de espanto y a un guardia que le memorizaría la cara para matarlo después. Aunque, con la pequeña humillación que le hizo pasar a su guerrera en medio de su regaño, puede que le dejara con vida. Recordar que para él fastidiar a su guerrera era más deleitante que el sabor de la ambrosía. Y bueno, eso de que le cayera bien aquel guardia lo decía, porque no se imaginaba lo que después pasaría gracias a éste.

―¡Continúen con sus labores y déjense de perder tiempo, plebeyos! ―ordenó con brusquedad el comentado guardia―. ¡ACABEN! Que el pan que se echan a la boca es sólo para los que trabajan ―carraspeó dispersando a las fatigadas aldeanas que se apenaban por la mala suerte de aquella joven. Causar la pérdida de los alimentos destinados al rey no era algo recomendable sino se quería tener un buen castigo. Más si se trataba de la harina. Cuyos granos valían casi como el oro en esos tiempos―. ¡¿Qué no escucharon?! Sigan con su camino ―se les dirigió a los hombres de Ares que no se separaban de una, ya puesta de pie de Xena―. ¿A caso quieren meditar la decisión en una mazmorra con hambrientas ratas?

Sin más remedio que seguir con el camino hacia delante, los dos infiltrados guerreros de Ares fueron a infiltrarse de verdad hacia el interior del fuerte del castillo. Ares, que les observaba colérico sin poderse creer cómo habían podido dejar a su princesa sola tan rápido, se juró que de esta los mataba. Todo porque de intervenir, podían ser reconocidos como extraños. Fastidiado, casi estuvo a punto de echarse de cabeza para traerse de vuelta a su princesa. No le gustaba como aquel guardia le estaba mirando. Cuando está se cayó, toda una de sus tersas y blancas piernas se hizo notar en el escote de aquel vestido. Pedazo de piel que no pasó desapercibido ante dicho guardia.

―Ey, ey, ¿y tú a dónde vas? ―El guardia detuvo por la tela de su falda a una Xena que tras haber recorrido los trozos más grande de barro que quedaron de la jarra rota, se disponía a seguir la marcha de los dos hombres de Ares y del resto de más aldeanos que por ahí pasaban.

―¿No dijo que prosiguiéramos con nuestras labores? ―cuestionó aún bajo el manto.

―Se lo dije al resto de los aldeanos. No a usted.

―Tan poco dijo que me quedara.

«Xena, Xena, Xena, ¿qué no te podías guardar tú osadía para quienes sí la merecieran y en los verdaderos momentos en los que se debía usar? ―deseaba Ares más que preguntarse desde su oculta posición―. No, tenías que ser igual de contestona con quien fuese y en donde fuese.»

―Miren nada más. Parece que aparte de inepta eres boqui suelta. ¿Qué tanto hablarías si te cortara la lengua aquí mismo? ―se divertía un guardia con una "aterrada" aldeana que supuestamente a su frente tenía. Ya le había sujetado fuertemente su garganta mientras que en la distancia, Ares hacía acoplo de sus energías para preparar una esfera de fuego.

Los hombres de Ares se agacharon cuando le vieron encender una de sus manos justo al lado de ellos. Para luego ponerse de pie y decidirse por rostizar aquel desgraciado que se atrevía a tocar a su futura reina. Hecho, que nunca sucedió puesto que al tratarse de Xena, podía defenderse más que sola.

―¡Aush! ¡Maldita, vieja! ―se quejó el abusivo acabando de recibir un golpe en su nariz―. ¡De esta no te salvas de la horca! ―le rugió con sangradas fosas nasales.

Xena por un momento pensó si debía regresar con Ares y ver qué cosa nueva planeaban para entrar al castillo. Si tan solo la hubiese dejado ir por sí sola, hace rato que estarían de vuelta en los campos de Aresia. Pero no, todo tenía que hacerse según a la voluntad del dios.

―¿Qué pasa aquí? ―se aproximó un guardia más ante la escena haciendo que Xena se lo pensara mejor para escapar. Frente a uno recién golpeado la cosa iba ser fácil, pero ahora ante dos armados, y ella sin nada más que aquel mugroso traje y el manto que hasta donde podía le cubría, pues como que no tenía mucha ventaja.

―Pasa que ésta vie… ―El golpeado guardia se tragó sus palabras. A Xena se le había zafado el manto de la cara cuando su apresor retiró bruscamente la mano al ser golpeado y ahora su hermoso rostro le tenía cautivado a él y a su recién llegado compañero.

―Vaya, vaya, lo que has pescado hoy ―le comentó con relamida en sus secos labios el segundo guardia a su golpeado compañero―. Con razón te gusta custodiar en las afueras. Así le echas primero el ojo a las más bellas. Si quieres, yo con gusto te ayudo con ella. Veo que ya te ha dejado unos puntos claros ―dijo al verle limpiarse la sangre que se le escurría.

―A mí solamente se me cayó una jarra de hari…

―Tú te cayas, lindura. Que lo que has hecho, merece un castigo. ¿Y qué crees? Yo seré el que te lo ejecute ―se adentró en sus fantasías mas anheladas el segundo guardia que ya tomaba de un brazo a Xena para que le acompañase.

Entre tanto, Ares se cuestionaba las que tenía que pasar. Lo que le faltaba, que dos estúpidos guardias se estuviesen sorteando a Xena. Eso si era algo que estaba de guión de teatro. Como si tal sueño de tenerla se les fuese a cumplir. «¡Bendita sea Rea, por no maldecir a Cronos!», se dijo después de pensar en lo dicho.

―No tan rápido compadre, que yo la vi primero ―reclamaba el primer guardia tirando por el otro brazo de Xena.

―¿Y eso qué? Tú tienes que seguir en vigilia y yo ya acabé mi turno. Además, no te preocupes, después que termine te la dejo.

―¡Estás loco! Las aldeanas jóvenes de aquí se guardan hasta que tengan un marido. Y ésta, no tiene pinta de estar casada. No más verle esas curvas y vientre plano. Si ya estuviese usada, cree me que no estaría así de hermosa. Por lo que no dejaré que te la claves primero. ¡¿Como la ves?!

―Te diré cómo la veo, hermano. ¡Así la veo! ―se alteró estando a punto de golpear a su compañero el antojado del segundo guardia.

En medio de ambos, Xena no dejaba de hacer muecas y virar los ojos. ¡Con qué par de idiotas había terminado en esa mañana!

―¡SOLDADOS! ―se le escuchó gritar a lo que sería un tercero―. ¡¿Qué demonios sucede que no están en sus respectivos puestos?! ―quiso saber el que por lo visto, tenía que ser de mayor rango que aquellos soldaduchos de palito.

―Ya yo acabé con mis horas, señor ―se pretendió zafar de lo que le tocaba el segundo guardia.

―Y yo justamente hacía mi trabajo, señor ―se excusaba el primero―. Reprendía a esta aldeana y…

―¡Silencio! ―se hartó se escucharles―. ¿Usted, se encuentra bien? ―brindó preocupación hacia una vuelta a cubrir con su manto de Xena.

―Sí, señor. Gracias. Y eh… Bueno yo también tengo que seguir con mi trabajo ―atinó a decir pensando que éste no sería mejor ni peor que los otros dos guardias. Sino igual. La forma en la que le miraba los escotes de su vestido no podría indicar lo contrario.

Xena intentó cubrirse lo más que pudo. Pero era evidente que aquel sujeto ya le había visto el rostro.

―De eso iba a hablarle, señorita. ¿Tiene padres? ¿Algún familiar? ¿Pretendiente? ¿A poco me va a sorprender con que está casada?

―Eh, no señor. Vivía con mi abuela y murió van meses ―inventó la guerrera. El colmo del asunto iba a ser que le pidieran que presentase a su familia. ¿A quién diablos iba a elegir?

―Perfecto. Pues entonces acompáñeme. Creo que al ser alguien sola podría llevar al pie de la letra un espacio bacante que tenemos en el castillo. Ya sabe, necesitamos gente dedicada. No que de cada rato tengan que salir por atender a padres enfermos o hijos con hambrientas bocas.

Con lo que pudo escuchar desde la distancia, Ares se dijo así mismo que no tenía de por qué preocuparse. Ese recién llegado había espantado a aquellos gusanos de su princesa y ahora de seguro que la iba a llevar directo al castillo en donde la pondría a trabajar en las cocinas o de lavandera. ¡Como ya quería verla haciendo tales cosas! Se aseguraría de mostrarle la más amplia y sornas de todas las sonrisas que haya sido capaz de demostrar en toda su vida. Sí, ya lo venía venir. Y para asegurarse, se teletransportó mentalmente hacia donde los pasos de su guerrera eran conducidos. Efectivamente. Aquel hombre entregaba a Xena a dos mujeres que lavaban unas sábanas en una fuente central en el gran patio delantero del castillo. Allí entre los muros de esta edificación y los que el fuerte amurallado comprendían. Muy seguro de que su plan se encarrilaba de nuevo, suspendió la conexión para dirigírseles con las siguientes órdenes a los hombres que a su lado estaban. Sin llegar a imaginarse, que al ser entregada ante aquellas mujeres, Xena se presentaría en la celebración como algo más que una repartidora de entremeses y copas.

…

En una habitación, completamente aseada, perfumada, con el cabello cepillado y cubierta con una mullida toalla, Xena se preguntaba que en dónde rayos y centellas se había metido su querido dios como para no haberle visto en las ya cumplidas tres horas que llevaba metida allí. Realmente todo había sido tan rápido, que ni pudo memorizar los pasillos y habitaciones por donde la condujeron apresuradas mujeres y guardias. Se sentía como si fuese una pieza extraviada o restante de algo. Siendo pasada de mano en mano con encanto y más apuro. Obviamente que al hacer atendida generosamente, como si una inmaculada doncella se tratase, tuvo la oportunidad de escaparse y husmear por habitaciones adyacentes que no resultaban ser de otros dueños más que el de las propias sirvientas del castillo. Ya para cuando ascendió a unos pisos más superiores se topó con unas que debían de ser para las consortes del rey. Todas al ala oeste del castillo. Porque las que respectaba al este pues ahí con lo que dio fue con una gran biblioteca, unas salas de juntas y más adelante, pues probablemente un par de habitaciones más que correspondían al concejero del rey, a un fiel servidor y hasta al general de sus tropas. Quien seguro tenía que ser el que la había metido en el sendo lío y laberinto en el que se encontraba.

Todo esto lo había recorrido entre disimulo y disimulo en una hora exacta. Después de que fuese entregada y atendida como si a su boda pronto se encaminase, tomó un manto a espaldas de las sirvientas que con prisa pero entrega le atendían, y se escapó de ellas traspasando el umbral de la puerta de los baños en el que la habían metido. Sin poder negarse puesto que como quien dice, había aceptado lo que sea en lo que pronto la pusiesen a trabajar, y sin saber bien a fondo de qué se trataba.

―Aquí tienen el capullo que les faltaba ―se le escuchó decir al deducido general cuando la entregó ante aquellas trabajadoras mujeres―. Prepárenla y asegúrense que su trabajo quede a gusto si es que quieren tener sus cabezas unidas a su cuerpo para mañana. Nunca ha habido un fallo en esta celebración anual por lo que no quiero que esta noche sea la excepción. ¿Entendido?

―Por supuesto señor ―aseguraron las mujeres agachando sus cabezas―. Todas estarán listas para cuando comienza el festejo y para cuando elijan…

―Pues entonces apúrense con ésta que para su salvación ha aceptado el trabajo ―habló por una Xena que pasaba la mirada entre aquel hombre y las asustadizas mujeres que ya la tiraban de sus brazos para que caminase con ellas.

Xena pensó que de seguro que era para algo en las concinas mientras la adentraron por una de las laterales e inferiores puertas pequeñas del castillo. La monumental y gran entrada estaba a un piso más arriba, facilitado por unas abiertas escaleras. Como que venía siendo la entrada de la realeza allí presente.

El tramo de las cocinas pasó y aquellas dos mujeres que no se detuvieron. Xena pudo ver como atareados y acalorados hombres y mujeres daban sus vidas por preparar los mejores platillos y ella que le pasaba de largo entre ellos. ¿No qué necesitaban ayuda para preparar la celebración? Bueno, tal vez lo de ella iba a ser la limpieza. Más cuando pasó entre otras tantas atareadas más mujeres con trapos viejos en sus manos, restregando pisos y muros, y sus escoltas que no se detenían, pues como que tuvo que ir imaginándose en qué otra cosa la iban a poner a trabajar. Qué lástima en verdad. Hacerse pasar como una sirvienta en la limpieza pues como que le iba a facilitar la andada entre esquina y esquina del castillo. Si le cuestionaban que qué hacía por ahí, pues con paño y cubeta en mano contestaría que limpiando. Todo por encontrar el bendito escondite de aquellos óbolos.

Para su lamento, a leguas se veía que era nueva en el castillo. Ganándose la atención de ostentosos guardias que no dudaron en detenerla en cuanto la vieron ascender hacia un cuarto piso. Región en la que comenzaban a presentarse las habitaciones reales de una familia que ya no existía. Puesto que el rey, que habitaba en el quinto y último piso, no tenía hermanos o primos y mucho menos padres vivos. En realidad no sabía muy bien cómo le iba a hacer para localizar a aquellos óbolos. Llegando a suponer que debían de encontrarse en la propia habitación del rey o en alguna custodiada y bien asegurada sala de tesoros. Como en todo castillo de monarcas. Era una obvia conclusión. Lástima también que no pudo comprobar inmediatamente su teoría al momento al ser interrumpida en su ascendida.

―Deténgase ahí ―le hizo dar un brinquito de susto el autor de aquellas palabras. Un guardia que por lo visto no tenía nada más que hacer que interrumpirle su plan―. ¿Qué es lo que hace por ésta área? ―cuestionó cuando la vio a mitad de ascendida por unas escaleras.

―Sólo me encargo de la limpieza de las habitaciones superiores, señor ―contestó claramente una guerrera que sin darle la cara aquel hombre, viraba los ojos por el fastidio.

―Esas habitaciones fueron bien aseadas esta mañana.

―Pues es que yo iba a asegurarme de que todo siguiera en orden y…

―Me parece que ese trabajo le corresponde a los fieles más allegados al rey. Y dado que yo les conozco, puedo asegurar que usted no entra en esa lista, señorita.

―Oh, pues como lo lamento. Es que soy nueva y no sabía por lo que…

―Eso se nota. Nunca le había visto por aquí. Y me extraña que vagabundee sin supervisión. Así que si me disculpa, debe de acompañarme ante…

Aquel guardia como que parecía que quería que lo encontraran atado y amordazado en el interior de uno de los gigantescos jarrones en cuanta esquina del castillo se hallaban. Ya que había llegado tan lejos no se permitiría a sí misma ser detenida por un imbécil musculoso con piel de armadura. Sus puños y patadas no temblarían a la hora de dejarlo inconsciente. Nunca ante un hombre que también era un guerrero como ella. Pero… ¿Y a una pequeña ancianita pero con alto espíritu trabajador?

―Con que ahí estás, muchachita ―se le escuchó decir a una chillona voz desde lo alto de las escaleras. Voz que ya Xena había oído entre las mujeres que una hora atrás le estaban atendiendo―. Las otras chamacas y yo te hemos estado buscando por todo el castillo. Caray. Que susto me pegaste, capullito ―se le dirigía ahora dulcemente como si de una abuelita se tratase―. Ya yo andaba pensando que te me habían raptado por tu belleza. ¿Qué rayos andabas por aquí y con ese trapo sucio y cubeta en mano? ¡No más faltaba que te tengamos que bañar otra vez, niñata!

¿Eso nada más era lo que tenía que decirle? Como si ella fuese una pequeña niña que se escapaba de su arreglada para su boda y ella su dulce y encantadora nana. Había que ver entonces que la dichosa labor que iba a llevar acabo tenía que ser de importancia en aquella celebración.

―Eh, pues yo iba a limpiar y…

―¿Conoce a esta mujer?―irrumpió el guardia con la misma seriedad de cuando sorprendió a Xena. ¿No que debía de calmarse porque ya su divisada estaba bajo el cargo de trabajadoras del castillo? Na que va. Seguramente se comía por dentro al ser obligado a despedirse de sus planes. No más con saber que aquella sirvienta era nueva, y verle el cuerpazo y la belleza angelical de su rostro, era para alcanzar un sueño a lo alto. Y con tantas habitaciones…

―Pues claro que la conozco, soquete ―le insultó provocando una mueca de coraje ante aquel guardia que aunque no soportara aquella ancianita, tenía que atenerse a lo que le dijera puesto que como quien dice, había sido la que lactó y cambió los pañales del rey hacían ya varios y varios años―. ¿No ves que le estoy hablando?

―Entonces le voy a pedir el favor que no permita que se le vuelva a escapar. Y menos que ande por estas zonas.

Que mal, para el pobre guardia. Si pensaba adelantar el festejo de esa noche con la persona de Xena, pues como que se le aguaron los planes. Teniéndose que conformar solamente con lo que Xena daba a la luz. ¡Que daba! Una vez más se encontraba con un vestido que daba mucho a la imaginación. Otra vez sin la bata blanca interna. Diferenciándose del anterior en que era azul claro y el amarre con cordones en forma de "X" lo era sobre el pecho y no en los costados.

―Sí, sí, saco de músculos ―accedía a lo dicho la anciana cubriendo con un manto los hombros de Xena. Ella también había visto como el guardia le miraba―. Como tú y tu hombría quieran. Vamos, capullito. Que hay que vestirte. Vas a ser la sensación de la celebración. Ya lo verás. Sólo espero que sepas bailar, ¿sabes?

«¿Bailar», se repitió Xena entre sus pensamientos. Al parecer, para eso la estaban preparando. Para una demostración o algo así por el estilo. Bueno, bailar no se le daba mal. Como que en los rituales de las amazonas lo había tenido que hacer varias noches al mes. Y como que bien recordaba que muchísimas veces más en su primera vida. Ahora, había que ver que tipo de baile era. Como fuese, digamos que por unos momentos se sintió más tranquila. Ya andaba pensando ella que la estaban preparando así, junto con otras chicas más, para ofrecerla como platillos a los nobles que visitaran al rey esa noche y a éste mismo. Por eso sería que no dejaba de sonar sus nudillos. Tenía que ir preparando un buen puño desde ahora.

…

La tarde se encontraba totalmente avanzada. Pintando sus habituales matices rojo y naranja en el horizonte mientras que las ráfagas de una fría noche se mecían entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque. Los aldeanos que aún no terminaban con sus labores, les echaban carrera a sus piernas para poder llevar las últimas cargas de las mejores cosechas al interior del fuerte del castillo, en donde serían presentadas a la diosa Deméter y luego almacenadas y supuestamente resguardadas de posibles ataques o invasiones de hambrientas o arruinadas villas vecinas. Al mismo tiempo que el propio rey se lucraba con las ganancias que le podía sacar en gran partida a los frutos del arduo trabajo de otros.

¿Qué se le hacía? Así era la era feudal. O reinabas, o servías. A no ser claro, que tu vida fuera libre como la de un nómada. Como la de uno o como una vez lo fue la de dos que el tiempo aún no olvidaba. Dos valientes e inseparables amigas. Una morena y otra rubia. Aún parecía que se veían venir por el primer sendero en el que se le enfocase la vista. Aún hasta para un ocupado dios, cuyos recuerdos de ambas mujeres le invadían la memoria. Mujeres que por su bien, debían de continuar separadas. Cielos, y de cuando acá le invadía un sentir tan extraño como lo que ahora mismo sentía. «¿Sería esto lo que los humanos denominan como la nostalgia?», se preguntó. A buena hora le daba a él con tales estupideces ―a su pensar― y hasta adentros en la conciencia cuando justamente iba a hacer uso de sus artimañas y manipulaciones para volcarle el reino al monarca que pronto vería en persona. Tal vez Perséfone no se equivocaba y pasar tantas y tantas décadas en el mundo de los mortales le estaba sentando algo mal. Como que aunque no quisiese, sería mejor que visitara su monumental templo en el Olimpo. Al menos aunque fuese para organizar ideas.

Entre tanto si se decidía por reflexionar o no en las alturas, cuidar de sus asuntos en la tierra era una cosa no podía abandonar. Y si le sacaba el doble o más del provecho, pues mucho mejor. En la visita a ese reino como muestra. Por un lado, su Princesa Guerrera conseguía los pasaportes que le permitían una visita al inframundo, y por otro él obtenía más seguidores para incrementar las tropas de su ejército. Dado a que no se iba a ir de allí hasta que a la buena o a la mala, el rey de aquel reino le pusiera a su completa disposición todos los hombres de su aldea. Y si habían mujeres con carácter de amazonas, pues bienvenidas fuesen. Lo que importaba al fin y al cabo era, llenarse de más y más seguidores. Que cuando escucharan su nombre, tuvieran la imagen de un colosal ejército. Que todos aquellos que no hayan aceptado seguirle, que hayan preferido la sumisión y no la lucha, pues que murieran consientes de su error cometido. Igual o probablemente peor que aquellos que en vanamente levantaran una espada contra el dios de la guerra.

Para su visita y entrada al castillo, era que andaba de incógnito con su princesa. Por una parte le hubiese gustado que la pobre le pudiese haber acompañado, pero por otro se moría del deleite de ver su cara cuando le viera como lo que era, todo un poderoso dios, ante los ojos de un atónito rey y sus servidores. Si se miraba bien, como que se lo merecía y a fondo. Tanto gritoneo y manoteo hacia su ser cuando él lo único que trataba de hacer era complacerla. Según pensaba. Pues de acuerdo, lo estaba haciendo. Pero a su manera. Si ella quería algo, como ya se había dicho, pues que supiera lo que era trabajar para conseguirlo. Mientras que él se daba una majestuosa entrada en aquel castillo por toda y puerta principal, y ella se arrastraba por el piso como toda una sirvienta. Todo, hasta que la localización de los dichosos óbolos fuese obtenida. Cosa que cómo también había dicho, él se encargaría.

Ante tal próximo hecho a acontecer, ya se había preparado mental y físicamente para el seguro e inevitable berrinche que su princesa le armaría. ¡Es que vendería su divinidad si no avanzaba a ver la cara que ésta le pondría al verle! Sí, se iba asentir bastante gozoso con sus fruncidos gestos faciales. No obstante, una de las principales razones por la que separó los momentos y lugares en la entrada al castillo, era porque necesitaba que el rey le viera en todo momento desde su llegada y partida. Sino pensaría que en verdad fue él el culpable de la desaparición de sus preciados óbolos. En cierta medida, no que va, en total medida así iba a ser. Nada más que al encontrarse frente a las narices del rey en cada segundo, a éste se le haría difícil buscar una acusación con la cual achacarle su saqueo.

Quién pudiera leer todo análisis y cálculos en la mente del dios se preguntaría que por qué tanto drama en distanciar a su princesa. Ya habrían otras formas de hacerle pagar por sus rabietas. Y que uno o varios de sus hombres podían encargarse de dicha tarea. Más si se mira del mismo modo, se comprendería que tales hombres, no tenían la menor idea de por qué estaban allí. A última hora se enteraron de que su dios andaba en búsqueda de más guerreros. Pero lo que se tramaba él con Xena a parte, era una cosa de la que ni sabían, ni entendían y por su propio bien, que ni cuestionarían. Cuando su dios no comentaba algo a sus hombres, era porque de éstos de saberlo, al final tenía que matarlos. Los años a su servicio se lo habían demostrado.

Aparte de estas razones que ante cualquiera pudieran parecer la más grande de las excusa, ¿qué se cree?, había otra recién salida de la manga. Pues debido a que Grecia entera ya estaba al tanto de la resurrección de la antigua Destructora de las Naciones y de sus retornadas andadas con el dios de la guerra, ósea él mismo, como que no le iba a sentar muy bien que digamos en su plan de ganar hombres. Lo más seguro es que terminara haciendo todo lo contrario, que los espantara. Todos ya aseguraban, que donde el ponía un pie con su preciada guerrera, no era para estrechar las manos. Sino para derribarte a espadazos. Razón que todos daban por un hecho. Que para eso la había traído de vuelta a la vida. Para que liderara sus ejércitos sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, pocos conocían que había algo más. Algo que ni el propio dios quería aceptar.

Para su entrada al castillo, Ares ordenó que sus hombres, perfectamente presentables, se enfilaran en dos filas de ocho jinetes. Y que con escudo y espada en mano, tenían que protegerse pues no todos los días se veía semejante armada visitar al castillo y que se dirigieran a las puertas del fuerte. Todos tal y como Xena los había visto preparase, excepción que para un toque de misterio, sus rostros los llevaban cubierto con una capucha negra o vino dependiendo del juego a cómo iban vestidos ellos y hasta el manto del lomo de sus corceles marrones. Mientras que él, Ares se encargaría de ponerle a la escena un toque de dramatismo y por así decirlo, efectos especiales.

Cuando la vigilia de las altas torres del fuerte y del castillo les vieron aproximarse con rítmico trote y disciplina, los fuertes sonidos de alarma que producían los cuernos de toro al soplarse, retumbaron en toda la zona. Rápidamente los guardias externos e internos se alistaron en sus posiciones de defensa. Los aldeanos que iban de camino al castillo regresaron despavoridos a sus aldeas. Y los que de por sí ya se encontraban en el interior, no tuvieron que otra cosa hacer que correr igualmente despavoridos de un lado para otro a tiempo que los más sensatos, daban gracias que entre la protección de los muros sus vidas se encontrasen. Por algo se decían así mismo que tales edificaciones fueron construidas. Para su protección en momentos de invasión. Sí, claro. Lo que no sabían es que el rey también se encontraba preparado. Sí, preparado para abandonar el fuerte en cuanto sus muros no pudiesen contener a los enemigos. ¿Y a su pueblo? Pues que se los llevase el demonio.

―¡¿Quiénes son y de qué reino provienen?! ―gritó desde lo alto de una torre uno de los guardias del castillo en nombre de todos―. No queremos problemas. Por lo que si no han sido invitados a la celebración de hoy, marchaos de aquí en paz.

Los hombres de Ares se miraron como pudieron las caras bajo los oscuros mantos. Como que dándose señas sobre quién era el que iba a dirigir la palabra. Hasta que uno entre ellos contestó la formulada pregunta.

―¡Somos servidores de nuestra gran deidad y señor de la guerra, Ares! Proviniendo de la Tracia central. Del unificado pueblo de la nueva Aresia. ¡Y tenemos un mensaje que decirles a ustedes y a su rey!

Los que yacían alejados del fuerte, seguramente se debieron de preguntar por qué tantas contraídas miradas entre los guardias de las torres y los altos muros. Ni hablar de las que tuvieron que poner los que en el puro suelo y afueras de dicho fuerte se encontraban. Allí ante la fortificada y cerrada puerta de grueso y pesado madero que impedía la entrada. Ya que como bien se dijo, no todos los días se les presentaba una reluciente escolta como aquella y mucho menos anunciaba que venían en nombre d dios. Más extraño aun, que ese dios fuera el de la guerra. Precisamente el que andaba montando revuelos en toda Europa central. Invadiendo y destrozando todo cuanto a su paso estuviese con la ayuda de la que a la vida había devuelto. Y la que las de otros, iba a ir tomando. ¿A caso eran ellos un próximo pueblo a invadir? No se veía la legendaria guerrera por ningún lado. Probablemente podía estar escondida en espera de que cayeran en su trampa. Mira y que decir que venían en nombre de un dios. Si pensaban que con tales palabras los iban a llevar hasta la alcoba de su rey, estaban bien equivocados. Si a tanto dios decían servir, pues que se presentara entre ellos. Mientras, a ver qué dichoso mensaje tenían que decir.

―¡Les escuchamos! ―les dijo el mismo guardia respaldado por sus compañeros y con un poco de gracia provocada por ellos mismos. Habían realizado comentarios entre todos respecto lo dicho, a qué seguramente iban a terminar como el resto de las otras villas invadidas y saqueadas. Más luego comenzaron a reírse de ello. Pues hasta donde se sabía, el dios siempre hacia acto de presencia con su amante o revivida guerrera mortal, lo que fuese. Lo que ellos tenían frente a las puertas del reino no eran más que unos dieciséis hombres perfectamente alistados como si a un carnaval fuesen en vez de a una guerra. No, que va, si querían entrar, que su adorado dios fuese el que abriese las puertas. Porque ellos, no iban ni a molestar al rey con su presencia. O se iban, o los recogían muertos allí mismo.

―Primero déjenos pasar.

―Y nosotros hemos dicho que le escuchamos. No se está permitida la entrada a extraños vengan en nombre del dios que sea. O nos dicen que demonios quieren y se marchan, o se quedan aquí y esta noche usamos sus cuerpos como leña en la hoguera de tributos para Deméter.

―Ya hemos hablado. Nosotros estamos con Ares, y él con nosotros. Su mensaje desea ser emitido ante el monarca de este reino y no se nos está permitido mover un pie en retroceso hasta que ello se haya realizado.

―Pues lamentamos denegarle rotundamente tal osada petición. Si tanto quieren que se cumpla, que el propio Ares baje del Olimpo y les habrá una entrada a nuestro reino. Porque lo que respecta a nosotros, sobre nuestro cadáveres es que le permitiremos la entrada.

Un coro por parte de los guardias del castillo le siguió a las palabras de éste valiente o tondo compañero suyo que se atrevía a negar en nombre de todos la entrada a un dios del Olimpo. Escuchándose ecos como: _Sí, sobre nuestros cadáveres ¡Lárguense! ¡Que baje Ares si tanto quieren entrar!_

Ares, que invisible ante todos bien claro que escuchaba el diálogo de parte en parte, como dios que era se veía en la obligación de atender las peticiones de sus mortales en la tierra. Y si ésta indicaba que utilizara su poder para como bien acabaron de decir, hacer toda una entrada, pues así sería.

Una turquesa luz se encendió espontáneamente en lo alto del cielo, sobre las cabezas de los fieles seguidores del dios de la guerra y ante la mirada de unos atónicos espectadores de aquel pueblo feudal. La luz se fue intensificando hasta formar la silueta de lo que podía describirse como un cuerpo humano. De cuyos extendidos brazos brotaban a su vez otro tipo de energía. Una resplandeciente luminosidad naranja que se aglutinaba hasta formar unas esferas de fuego. Esferas que cuando alcanzaron un considerable tamaño, salieron expedidas contra el frente del fuerte del castillo. Exactamente ante la colosal compuerta que impedía el paso para los hombres del dios de la guerra. Causando una explosión y destrucción total como en todas otras. Derribando y incinerando el grueso madero de dicha compuerta, más llevándose consigo un tanto de los muros laterales que le sostenían y hasta una torre cercana con todo y vigilante a dentro. Casualmente la del guardia que había hablado en nombre de todos en el castillo.

―¡Nos atacan! ¡Rápido, a sus puestos de ofensiva! ¡Nos atacan con catapultas! ―se le escuchaba gritar a uno de los muchos que estando tras los muros del fuerte, no había alcanzado a ver el origen de la explosión.

―¡No! ¡Es Ares! ¡Por el Olimpo! ¡Es el señor de la guerra! ¡Aquí, en nuestro pueblo! ―anunciaba uno que claramente veía como la elevada figura luminosa de los aires, descendía frente a su colisionada entrada y se materializaba como la figura de todo un dios. Co sus orbes ardientes por la furia al igual que sus palmas lista para el lanzamiento de otras esferas de fuego.

Reconociendo semejante deidad caída del cielo, los temerosos guardias y aldeanos en el interior del fuerte cayeron de rodillas por obra del espanto y la angustia. Permaneciendo así completamente agachados, con el rostro en contacto con el polvoriento suelo y una temblorosa columna que claro dejaba saber que para nada de bien que la estaban pasando. A diferencia de éstos, los que podían describirse en cierto modo como más listos, salieron en estampida hacia el interior del castillo olvidándose de todo protocolo real. Entrando ya sea por las puertas inferiores y laterales para los sirvientes, por la principal y real para el rey, nobles y fieles de alto rango, o hasta por las mismas ventanas.

Con esta escena, los encapuchados hombres de Ares se morían de la risa por el dramita causado. En su vida habían visto a guerreros caer de rodillas ante un primer y simple ataque o correr despavoridos como si guineas de corral fuesen en medio de la llegada de algún hambriento can. Tan era así, que todavía era la hora que algunos seguían corriendo por sus miserables vidas.

―Os parece que ahora sí se les va a permitir el paso, muchachos ―habló un Ares poniendo un pie delante del otro para penetrar el fuerte del castillo a tiempo que sus hombres le seguían detrás en medio de la espesa levantada nube de humo y polvo.

En no que esto sucedía en las afueras, en el interior del castillo no había quedado sirvienta creyente de aquel dios olímpico que se hubiese tirado al suelo para dedicarle cuanto rezo en su nombre se hubiese aprendido de niña y cuanto estuviese inventando allí mismo. Esto para las que se acaban de enterar del autor de aquel ataque, y para las que aun no, pues también. El creer que todo era producto de saqueadores te llevaba al mismo fin, al dios de la guerra. Al que desesperadamente se le pedía que amenguara su furia contra ellos o que al menos se pusiera de su parte. Como fuese, igual le estaban rezando. Y Ares les escuchaba. Sonriendo plenamente pues desde que ocurrió el Ocaso de los Dioses, como que la fama olímpica había disminuido. Incluyéndose la de él. A quién le gustase o no, tenía que adoptar otras representaciones o posarse sobre otros tipos de pensamientos para poder seguir en pie. Cada día de cada año de todo aquel siglo en el que la humanidad había volcado la tierra patas arriba.

Entre estas atemorizadas mujeres que no dejaban de brindar uno y mil rezos así las matasen allí mismo, se encontraban las que habían sido preparadas junto a Xena, que observando cómo podía entre una ventana, se cuestionaba con los ojos como platos si Ares, al fin había traspasado la línea que separada la cordura de la locura.

―¡Échale para acá, capullito! ―le hizo sacar un hipido de sorpresa la ya mencionada anciana a una expectante de Xena―. Que a las rosas como tú son a las primeras que se llevan los saqueadores.

Esa viejecita ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Una cosa era que no le adelantara el corto tramo que le faltaba hacia el mundo de Hades, mas que se dejara llevar de aquí para allá con eso de su preparación para la ceremonia (puesto que tras una idea y cambio de planes vio que le era conveniente para acercarse al rey); y otra cosa lo era que se creyera que era su madre. A no ser que estuviese defendiendo su trabajo y con ello su propia vida. Bien claro había notado el entusiasmo con el que la recibieron ella y las otras mujeres. Como diciendo: _¡Bendita sea Afrodita que nos puso a semejante flor en nuestro camino! _Ya que con lo también notado, pues como que no les iba a ir muy bien que digamos si no tenían listas a unas quince hermosas bailarinas para ese día.

―No se trata de ningunos saqueadores ―cuchicheó a lo bajo una de las futuras bailarinas de aquella interrumpida celebración―. Se trata del dios de la guerra, de Ares ―nombró como si después de ello cayese muerta allí mismo.

―¡Por Gea, la madre de todo! ―La pobre anciana se espantó―. Por eso dije que no usaran el color de la sangre en esta ceremonia de hoy, atrae la guerra y proclama la muerte. ¡Oh capullito, y como has sido tú la última en llegar, te ha tocado tal color! ―lloriqueaba la vieja como si el fin del mundo hubiese llegado.

Al lado de la anciana, Xena no podía hacer otra cosa que virar los ojos y pensar en cómo mataría a Ares cuando le viese, por todo lo que estaba teniendo que soportar. De pronto se le ocurrió la idea de que todo aquello podía ser una distracción del propio Ares en no que ella se dedicaba a buscar con más libertad los benditos óbolos que ya comenzaban a fastidiarle en la cabeza. Poniéndose de pie y lanzándose a toda carrera por los corredores que ya conocía. Dejando atrás a una infartada anciana que no dejaba de gritarle para que regresara. Acción que por nada haría. Ya casi estaba cerca de los pisos superiores. Nada más faltaban un par de escaleras más, y dentro de poco se vería así misma en la habitación del rey.

Entre empujones y saltos, pudo alcanzar al fin las escaleras del quinto piso. Las cuales subió como si la muerte estuviese detrás de ella. Topándose con un lujoso corredor a la redonda en medio de la alta torre en donde dicho piso se hallaba. En definitiva que la habitación del monarca tenía que ser la que estaba al frente a las escaleras. La fina y barnizada madera de roble de las puertas hablaban por si sola. Y los símbolos reales, ni se diga. O era ahora, o nunca. Pero cuando fue a girar la manija, unas apresuradas y jadeantes voces le impidieron proseguir con la entrada. Debía tratarse del rey y alguno de sus súbditos que iban en salida. Efectivamente, éste salió en compañía de angustiados fieles y del general que la había llevado hasta allí a toda prisa. Tanto, que ni le vieron pegada contra la pared cuando con apuro salieron y descendieron por los escalones. Bueno, pues mejor así. De seguro iba a escapar o intentar hacer un trato con el dios de la guerra. Lo que fuese, le daba igual. Ella estaría muy ocupada husmeando en su habitación como para prestar atención a ello.

Y mientras la guerrera hacía una inspección de principio a confín en la aquella habitación, el dueño de ésta que se presentaba con el corazón en la boca y rodeado de pies a cabeza por hombres armados a un orgulloso dios que le había mandado a llamar y que le esperaba tranquilamente frente al castillo. Y dígase tranquilamente a que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con ojos puestos sobre el alto cielo. Viendo los primeros cuerpos celestes que se iban presentando. Porque la otra parte de su cabeza, la tenía ocupada en el control de todas las centenares de armas que levitaba en los aires. Todas apuntando contra el primer mortal que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para atreverse a atacarle. Valiéndole a todos que ni intentaran moverse. Valiéndole de igual modo al propio dios que no había venido allí para exterminar hombres, sino para sumarlos a sus fuerzas.

―Alteza real, déjeme decirle que esperaba más de sus hombres ―se le dirigió Ares en cuanto dedujo que aquel rey no iba a soltar palabra después de verle.

―¡Ares! _Errr_... _Errr_… ¿Eres tú, dios de la guerra? ―inquirió entrecortadamente un rey con mano sobre su garganta.

―¿Necesitas otra demostración para confirmarlo?

Las caras de los guardias y guerreros de aquel reino, se centralizaron en la de su "querido" rey esperando una absoluta negativa. Que dijese que tal cosa no era necesario. Pobre si pensaba que iban a batallarse contra el propio dios de la guerra. De esa, que se fuera despidiendo de sus "fieles" súbditos.

―No, no, para nada ―articuló con nerviosismo el monarca―. Solamente decía que… Eh… ¿Qué qué se le ofrecía a una deidad como usted? ―intentó parecer más amistoso. Que mal le salía. Y a su edad, con unos mismos cincuenta años, peor todavía.

Ares suspiró. A gran cosa le venía a pedir seguidores. Si no fuera porque hace poco había ideado uno más dentro de los numerosos planes que ya de por si tenía, hubiese realizado toda una verdadera invasión en aquel reino llevándose a aquellos hombres y mujeres que si le podían servir en su ejército. Necesitando con vida al rey que como marioneta le ayudaría en su meta de terminar por llevar al último soplo de su existencia, a su familia de dioses. Ya Xena los había debilitado grandemente en el pasado cuando les dio muerte a su entidad corpórea. Desmaterializándolos por unas buenas décadas que resultaron las más tranquilas para él. Ahora, el golpe final, tenía que ser que la humanidad los despreciara. Y los empujara hacia el abismo del olvido. Lo peor que la muerte. La desaparición.

―Nada grande. Pero primero, me invitas a tu celebración, o me dejarás aquí como perro sarnoso al que no se le permite el paso.

…

Nada de nada. Si los dos óbolos se encontraban en la habitación del rey, tenían que estar sepultados bajo las pesadas y compactas lozas de piedra del piso, tras los ladrillos de igual material de los muros o hasta en el mismo techo. Porque lo que respectaba a todo lo demás, ya había buscado. Entre cada jarrón, entre los cofres de las joyas del rey. Entre sus lujosas túnicas y demás ropas. En las gavetas de cada mesa. Dentro de sus cojines de pluma y en su colchón de lana. Los cuales supo averiar disimuladamente. De forma que pasaran por intactos a no ser que descubrieran los forros que tenían. Siendo eso la parte que más tiempo le tomó. No era conveniente que en esa misma noche se enteraran que había un ladrón por el palacio.

Resignada a que nada podría seguir haciendo en la habitación del rey, Xena la abandonó con planes de dirigirse a otras adyacentes. Más cuando fue de puerta en puerta, se topaba con recámaras que ni siquiera tenían las puertas aseguradas más estaban casi vacías. Una cama con algún ropero en la esquina. Era como si el rey hubiese querido borrar todo recuerdo de las antiguos familiares que habitaron en aquel palacio años atrás. Presintiendo que allí nada tan poco encontraría, se decidió por descender al cuarto piso en donde sucedió prácticamente lo mismo. Bueno, entre el apuro y a desesperación pues como que ya no buscaba tan bien que digamos. Más cuando tenía el presentimiento de que allí nada encontraría. Siendo al parecer habitaciones también de uno que otro familiar extinto y ahora ocupadas por hombres allegados como el propio general, al juzgar por la abundante cantidad de armas y títulos en batalla. Y también, según lo visto, por las consortes del rey. Las piezas de fémina ropa tiradas sobre una revolcada cama, los pétalos de rosas secos por esta misma y piso mas las velas e inciensos; no daban en qué otra cosa pensar.

«Oh, maldición», se quejó. Si en esos pisos nada había, pues tenía que seguir descendiendo. «¿Habrá algo en el tercero?», se preguntó. Por lo que pudo ver de paso ahí lo que estaba era una gran biblioteca, que como en todas, cientos de libros tenía junto con antiguas reliquias que le decoraban. A los lados de ésta, pues salas de reuniones o lo que fuesen. «¡Rayos!», se quejó una vez más. Pensando en que cuándo Ares se decidiría por sacarle de la cabeza al rey la localización de aquellos óbolos. Y trayendo a sus pensamientos a tal dios de la guerra, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo que tanto se tardaba en unirse con ella? O tan siquiera verificar cómo iban las cosas. ¡Como todavía estuviese perdiendo el tiempo atemorizando a los aldeanos… Con eso iba a saber lo que realmente era el verdadero temor. Aunque, ¿y si era que ya sabía? Esperando que ella fuese la que se le dignara en aparecer. No que va, eso el mismo lo podía hacer por su cuenta. Presentársele. Además, lo había dicho bien claro. Entonces, cuál era la demora de tan si quiera al menos decirle cómo iban las cosas.

Entre si continuar con la búsqueda o ver que sucedía, Xena se quedó pensativa por unos momentos en el tercer piso. Agachando la mirada a cuanto ajetreado sirviente le pasaba por el lado o disimulando con lo primero que se le ocurriese ante los guardias con los que se topaba. En ese piso ya casi ni le interrumpían su andada siendo este comúnmente transitado por la mayoría de los habitantes y servidores en el castillo. Dejando saber, que la guerrera una vez más llevaba consigo una túnica y manto de un tono cremoso que le cubría las fachas con las que se hallaba vestida. Obtenido por supuesto de una de esas tantas habitaciones en las que husmeó. Pero aún con todo y eso, no faltó mucho para que fuese descubierta. Como una de las bailarinas, claro. Si llegase a ser por quien realmente era, pues como que lo próximo que aconteció no existiría.

―¡Ya era hora que aparecieras! ―reclamó una de las mujeres con las que participaría en la celebración. Otra bailarina―. No hemos podido comenzar sin ti. ¿En dónde estabas? No nos van a pagar ni mucho menos dar de comer si no entretenemos a los hombres de este lugar por unas buenas horas ―prevenía la joven muchacha tirando de un brazo a una Xena que no cooperaba con su pesado paso.

―Oye, espera. A mí tu no me obligas a nada ―se quiso zafar la guerrera estando en medio del enfado de verse interrumpida en su trabajo de husmear―.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que nos corten la cabeza a todas? Se nos ha pedido que demos lo mejor que tengamos. El rey lo ha exigido así para el dios Ares. Se quiere que salga a gusto de éste reino y no con las manos llenas de nuestra sangre.

Perfecto. Ahora Ares tenía a todos en aquel castillo con los nervios de punta. Teniendo ella que tolerar un par de estupideces más, producto de lo que fuese que ahora estuviese planeando con tal de continuar con el papel en el que se había metido para la obra de esa noche.

Paciencia, algo que la antigua Xena aprendió a manejar para obtener lo que deseaba. Pamplinas, que se lo dijeran a la segunda a ver si en tanto cierto era. La infortunada ahora se encontraba en medio de catorces nerviosas mujeres con seductoras ropas de bailarina al estilo árabe en espera de que su turno a participar en la ceremonia fuese anunciando. Mientras, tenían que esperar al margen de las cortinas del arco de una puerta que daba al gran patio interno del castillo. En donde la mitad de los aldeanos, los de mediana clase por así decirlo, tenía el privilegio de asistir y demostrar su fidelidad y respetos a un rey que se sentaría en lo alto de de un decorado balcón. Con rojas y doradas cortinas, y guardias a cada lado de las dos laterales escaleras que daban el alcance.

La ceremonia se suponía que desde hacía más de dos horas ya hubiese empezado. Con todo eso de la aparición sorpresiva e infartante del dios de la guerra, los que estaban ahí, seguían estando porque no se atrevían a moverse. Y los que no se encontraban, pues no llegaban por algo similar. Añadiendo que el propio rey había pedido que aguardasen hasta nuevas órdenes de su parte. Tener la visita inesperada de un dios era algo a lo que jamás se habían preparado. Y como rey que era, tenía que dar la cara en nombre del pueblo. Le gustase o no. Más cuando tal dios visitaba su reino para hablar con él específicamente.

―Sé perfectamente cuán corta es la vida de los mortales, así que seré lo más breve posible ―se le dirigió Ares al rey en medio de una entablada conversación luego de que dicho monarca lo adentrase en su castillo.

―Le escucho perfectamente, señor ―atinó con contenidos nervios tal rey ante un dios a su frente con toda la naturalidad de un propio humano.

El rey, en su desespero por tratar a Ares como lo que era, como un dios, lo había conducido en medio de dos hileras de agachados guardias hasta la entrada del castillo. De donde luego lo invitó al aristocrático recibidor o sala de visitas para nobles. Eran tantos los nervios, que hasta una copa del más costoso vino y unos deliciosos manjares le había ofrecido. Sintiéndose completamente estúpido pues lo más seguro era que como deidad que era, no necesitaba de alimentos humanos para subsistir. Mas cuando sus cayados sirvientes se los ofrecieron a gachas, y éste los engulló y demostró deleite por el sabor, pues se sintió más tranquilo.

―He venido a proponerte dos cosas ―informó Ares que entre señas pedía que le llenaran de nuevo su copa mientras tomaba asiento en la elaborada y fina silla que al rey le pertenecía. Ahí detrás del escritorio de pulida y barnizada madera en donde pasaba las horas firmando pergaminos o leyendo cartas―. La primera ―prosiguió al trepar sus piernas sobre descrita mesa―, es que pongas a tus tropas armadas y cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que quieran sumarse, al servicio del poderoso ejército que dentro de poco, tendré completamente formado.

El rey, parado mojigatamente en medio de aquella sala, abrió y entrecerró su boca sin decidirse por palabras. Aquel dios que deliberadamente se encontraba ocupando su silla real, ¿le estaba diciendo que le cediera sus hombres y con ello, toda su armada, las defensivas y ofensivas de su reino, para que le sirvieran a él, en sus caprichos divinos? Tenía que ser un sueño. No, una pesadilla. Es qué no podía hacer semejante obsequio en no plateada, sino dorada bandeja. ¿En donde quedaban entonces su reino? No podía quedarse desprotegido. Además estaba el tratado que tenía con los romanos. Si se enteraban que estaba participando en movimientos revolucionarios en contra del imperio, de seguro sería el fin de su reino y de su vida. Porque sí, bien claro se rumoraba que Roma sería la primera en ser atacada por los seguidores de Ares.

―¿Qué le ceda a mis tropas, señor? ―se negaba a creerlo y menos a aceptarlo un perplejo rey.

―Como lo ha escuchado. Necesito formar el ejército de la historia ―dramatizó Ares con todo y brazos extendidos.

―Pero, es que… Señor, Ares… Mi reino es neutral. No forma alianzas en contra de otras tierras o reinos. Simplemente mantiene tratados de paz y…

―No es una obligación que acepte. Para eso también ofrezco la segunda opción. Niégate, y cae. Así de sencillo.

―Señor ―se espantó un boquiabierto rey. Que desde un principio debió de haber entendido que con el dios de la guerra no hay paz que valga.

―Usted decide, alteza. O se une a mis seguidores, o firma su condena bajo las espadas de éstos. Yo no creo en la neutralidad. Para mí, o estás de un lado o estás de otro. Pero nunca a favor de ambos. Por favor, así nunca se gana nada ―opinó tras levantarse del asiento en el que se encontraba, y encamisarse orgullosamente frente a un espejo a mirarse y ante a la inseparable mirada de un rey que si no se apresuraba a complacer a aquella deidad, no encontraría ni quien lo enterrara para la mañana siguiente.

Ares, que ignoraba por voluntad propia lo que pudiese estar pensando el rey sobre él, se movía con total libertad y confianza por aquella sala. Tomando uno que otro bocadillo de las bandejas que sostenían aquellos sirvientes que poco les faltaba para parecer estatuas.

―Tú decides, altecita ―le presionó midiéndose frente al mencionado espejo una capa roja con estola en piel blanca moteada de negro―. Pero date prisa que aunque yo tenga todo el tiempo del mundo, mis hombres envejecen y mueren obligándome a reclutar nuevos. Tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora ―le dijo al dedicarle una mirada a través del espejo y fijarse en su dorada corona con rubíes y topacios incrustados.

―¿Y qué será de mi reino entonces? Va a quedar desprotegi… Desprotegido ―expresó cortándose al final en cuanto un divertido de Ares le quitó su corona y se la puso sobre su cabeza regresando de vuelta al espejo.

―Creo que no me veo tan mal ―se habló para sí sin separar sus ojos de su reflejo igual que el vanidoso de Narciso―. ¿Qué decías? ―regresó su atención ante el rey.

―Que… Que… Mi reino, señor ―murmuró el pobre rey que no se imaginaba que un dios podía actuar de aquella forma tan… humana. Jamás había visto a un dios en persona pero con lo que se contaba, se decía que en sus apariciones éstos se mostraban serenos, inmutables y distanciados.

―Si eso es tu preocupación, no llores. Que no me llevaré a todos tus hombres. No hasta que brote la semilla de la guerra que he plantado en estas tierras. Digamos que sólo me enviarás por el momento a una cuarta parte que se sume a los que de por si ya tengo, y se vaya familiarizando con los entrenamientos y la forma en la que se mueven las cosas. ¿Ves, que no soy tan cruel como dicen? Además, tal vez ni estés vivo para cuando dicha guerra inicie. Mas si asegurarás el tiempo que te quede. Estando de mi lado, mis tropas no te atacarán, pero en contra... No aseguro nada. Y como ya te dije, yo nada más ando en busca de territorios que se me unan. Tengo toda una vida eterna para buscar y remplazar a los elementos mortales.

Siendo así la cosa, pues como que no resultaba tan fuerte que digamos. Es más, hasta aseguraba y protegía a su pueblo por un lado. Bueno, a él mismo. Aliándose con el dios de la guerra, no existirían batallas perdidas o ataques enemigos que no venciera. Y todo, mientras lo que de vida le quedase. No sonaba tan mal si le ponía atención. ¿Cómo era que había querido negarse?

―Poniéndolo de ese modo, señor, pues sería considerable que aceptara ―habló con algo de parsimonia y un ojo entrecerrado el viejo rey.

―Y eso que no te he hablando de las ganancias que obtendrías. No dejaremos perder nada de valor en todos los saqueos que se realicen. Si los soldados obtendrán riquezas, ni hablar de lo que obtendría un rey ―hacía uso de su especialidad, la manipulación, un Ares ante un imbécil monarca como el que tenía delante. Al fin y al cabo, lo que importaba de él era los guerreros que le dispondría. Y aunque no eran tan numerosos y ágiles como los que esperaba conseguir en Esparta, uno más era uno más.

―¿Riquezas? ―casi se ahoga al pronunciar tal palabra.

―Riquezas, oro, tierras, poder, gloria. Estamos hablando de lo que Roma posee.

Imágenes mentales de todo lo dicho por el dios le pasaron por la cabeza a aquel rey cuyas venas se comenzaban a infectar por la avaricia. Un Ares, que lo sabía, sonreía al ver que fácil caían los humanos y cuán débiles eran ante lo material. ¿Dónde se hallaba esa alma humana de la que hasta los mismos dioses hablan?

―Ares…

―Espero una inteligente decisión.

―Acepto ―accedió el rey con un recién plantado júbilo en su cara a tiempo que le tendía la mano al dios preguntándose luego si tal cosa estaba bien o si se podía hacer.

―Excelente decisión ―le apremió el dios que correspondía al estrechamiento. Tacto en el que se confirmaba el trato con una resplandeciente luz entre ambas manos. Misma luz, que por unos intervalos de segundos, se vislumbró entre los ojos de cada uno de los guerreros de aquel castillo. Mientras que un Ares se decía para sí, «Ya son míos»―. Y bien, ¿podríamos pasar a la ceremonia de esta noche? ―Le hizo regresar en sí a un rey que se había quedado atontado en medio del pacto―. Me gustaría conocer y tratar con el pueblo que me servirá de ahora en adelante.

―Sí, claro. Como no. Pediré que le otorguen el mejor espacio para…

―No es necesario, con el tuyo me basta ―le ante dijo devolviéndole su dorada corona.

…

Lo veía, lo estaba viendo desde hacía rato. Sentado en el trono del rey de aquel reino mientras que el monarca se veía como un bufón a su lado. Vestido con los atavíos de todo un fanfarrón. Muy similar a sus soldados pero sin las armaduras de éstos. No las necesitaba. Ahí con una ropa de cuero tintado de negro, común en él, pero con acompañamientos vinos y rojos. Con todo y una capa de los mismos tonos. Negra por fuera, y vino en la parte interna. Y como si fuera poco, una tremenda corona que casi se hacía pasar por casco se posaba en su cabeza. Hecha desde luego de algún rojizo y extraño metal que sólo él sabía de dónde lo había sacado. Mismo elemento que componían los brazaletes que puestos llevaba. «¿Qué demonios haces ahí tan pavoneado?», se cuestionó con sumo coraje la guerrera. Con toda razón. Ni Afrodita ni Hera se embelecaban tanto para una fiesta. Fiesta, que por lo visto, la estaba pasando en grande. Se notaba que desde que la ceremonia había comenzado bajo la presión de tener a un dios como espectador, sirvientes y presentadores estaban dando hasta el alma con tal de que todo quedara a gusto para el dios. El rey, pues se podía ir por un tubo en esos momentos. El único que lanzaba esferas de fuego ahí era Ares, así que con ése era que se tenía que tener uno e infinitos respetos. Más cuando se había regado la voz de qué todo el pueblo pasaría a servirle.

―De ésta como mínimo nos convertiremos en sus mascotas sino fallamos en nada ―murmuró una bailarina a una de sus compañeras. Ganando la atención de Xena, que cerrando las cortinas, se encaminó hacia ambas―. No sé qué haré si fallo en el acto con el fuego. Aun no estoy tan diestra. De seguro que ordenarán mi ejecución si no me la adelanta nuestro señor de la guerra con una de esas esferas de fuego.

―Déjate de estar comiéndote las uñas por el miedo. Basta con que bailemos al son de cada nota y nos ganemos aprobadoras miradas por el público.

―¡Casi nada! Y que luego de hacer un pacto con nuestro rey, el dios haya pedido vernos como sus nuevos devotos, no significa nada.

«Con que un pacto con el rey», se dijo Xena así misma sin despegar los labios. Descubriendo al fin lo que le ocultaba Ares. De eso también se trataba el viaje. Para eso se había inventado todo ese drama de no poder acompañarle, porque tenía planeado dialogar con el rey en persona y como quién era. Para eso había entrado él por la puerta grande y ella por la misma que usaban sirvientes y cucarachas. «¡Qué bonito!», expresó con puro sarcasmo sin poder abrir la boca para gritárselo desde las cortinas a un prepotente de Ares. Comenzando ya hasta reírse de ello.

―¡Tú sólo preocúpate que después de la ceremonia no te toque un asqueroso hombre con el que pasar lo que quede de noche! Todos siempre andan detrás de la sobras del rey. El primero que escoge a una o las que quiera de nosotras. Aunque si te digo algo, la paga que te deja en la cama no viene nada mal ―se carcajeaba de la risa la segura bailarina. Dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí le presenciase quien le presenciase.

Xena que la escuchó claramente, sintió como una idea le impactaba contra su cabeza. Si Ares no acababa por sacarle de la mente la localización de los dos óbolos al rey, ella lo haría a través de sus más grandes y antiguas manipulaciones. La seducción.

―Así que para eso ha venido el dios a este pueblo ―intervino en la conversación de aquellas dos mujeres una calculadora de Xena―. En busca de más súbditos y seguidores para su trastornada adoración.

―En realidad vino en busca de guerreros para un ejército que está formando ―creyó corregirle la confiada bailarina―. Estás bien naca si con todo el escándalo formado aún no te has enterado. El rey lo anunció en un corto discurso al pueblo hace unas horas. Si estuvieses con nosotras ten por seguro que estarías al tanto de eso y de los pasos de bailes que hemos ensayado. No sé qué te harás cuando empiece nuestro acto. Con esa cara tan "bonita", no creo que tengas pinta de dominar movimientos con espadas o encendidas antorchas. Yo que tú me iría despidiendo de este trabajo, ¿sabes? Digo, si sales con cabeza de este castillo mañana por la mañana.

«¿Y a ésta, que mosco le picó?», quiso saber Xena. Sentía que la estaba mirando por encima del hombro desde que la anciana la presentó ante todas, pero nunca se imaginó que fuese porque le sintiera envidia. ¿De su belleza había dicho? Pobre, en vez de envidiar la ajena debía mejor dedicarse a conservar la suya.

―Muchas gracias por la información, querida. ―Fue lo único que le dijo la guerrera con una media sonrisa antes de alejarse nuevamente de ahí provocándole otro infarto a la anciana que las guiaba con eso de escaparse de nuevo y regresar sabrá Cronos cuando.

Tomando nuevamente el anterior manto color crema, la guerrera se dirigió cubierta hasta el centro de ceremonia con éste hasta las narices. Puesto que su melena la tapaba uno más pequeño color blanco. Pasando entre sirvientes que otorgaban alimentos sobre sus bandejas, le arrebató una de estas al primer despistado con el que se cruzó, y se dirigió a apresurados pasos hacia una de las laterales escaleras que daban al trono donde rey y dios yacían como si se conociesen de antaño. Pasando primero entre aldeanos apilados en bancos o el mismo suelo, subiendo por un piso más elevado de adoquines en donde se estaba presentando el primer acto de apertura en la celebración, con unos músicos y unos hombres con diversos trucos de espadas, cuchillas, puñales y flechas. Negándole los bocadillos llevados a los nobles de más adelante en cómodas sillas y vistas excelentes en reservados espacios, llegando al fin ante las custodiadas escaleras que permitían el acceso hacia el balcón a un piso y medio de altura.

―Regrese por donde vino ―le impidió el paso un guardia a la guerrera―. El rey y nuestra deidad ya tienen sirvientes que les atiendan.

―Quítate de mi camino, idiota ―le estrujó entre dientes una Xena que sin que el guardia se lo esperara, le había dado un puñetazo oculto bajo la tela de su manto.

De tres en tres escalones la guerrera llegó en un parpadeo ante aquel lujoso balcón. E ignorando las sorpresivas miradas de los sirvientes y más guardias que allí se hallaban, se acercó ante una entretenida deidad de Ares que apenas le sintió llegar. Arrodillándose a su lado y tendiéndole la bandeja sin aún mirarle a los ojos.

―Pero que atrevimientos es éste ―se esperó lo peor el rey―. ¡Guardias, guardias! ¿Cómo osa esta mujer acercársele así al dios de la gue…

―Tranquilos, tranquilos. Nada más ha venido a darme estos esquicitos bocadillos de…

Ares casi se atraganta cuando masticaba uno. Xena, comprobaba al fin que sí, que los dioses sí podían atragantarse cuando se topaban con algo inesperado. En ese caso, ella. El dios casi escupe su tráquea cuando vio aquellos penetrantes ojos azules sobre los suyos. «¡Maldición!», se dijo. Con toda la diversión se le había pasado avisarle a su princesa. Bueno, no era que le preocupara tanto el no hacerlo a tiempo. Solamente que aquellos penetrantes ojos se le estaban clavando como estacas en la piel sino decía algo que le calmase. Lo lindo era que ahí no podía. Todos se les habían quedado mirando. Más cuando dejó escapar un chillido de dolor a causa de que su preciada guerrera le hincara con un puñal en plena bota. Traspasando y llegando hasta su carne. Acto pasado de vista gracias a que el manto de Xena, cubría esa área.

En verdad que tenía que decirle algo antes de que el filo cortante de aquel puñal siguiera subiendo. Ya lo sentía por su pantorrilla, ahora entre sus piernas… «Olimpo que no acabas de desmoronarte y caer en picada, ¿cómo era que no ven lo que me hace?», buscaba explicación en su interior. Reparando entonces en que la bandeja puesta sobre sus piernas cubría todo. Bien, tendría que adentrarse en su mente, y hablarle telepáticamente. Como que la guerrera llevaba rato esperando que eso hiciese.

―_Pero que rayos haces, Xena. Si llegan a reconocerte creerán que he venido hasta aquí sólo para invadir el reino._

―_¡Al diablo con lo que piensen o dejen de pensar, Ares!_ ―se le dirigía agitadamente una guerrera que ya se tiraba de sus cabellos. Todo en el interior de su mente claro. Pero igual se sentía como si fuese real. Y curiosamente aún tenía el puñal en sus manos. Sabía que en la imaginación menos aun podía matar a Ares, más al menos se desquitaba un poco con intentarlo.

―_Eh, Xena, calma…_

―_¡¿Ya sabes dónde demonios oculta el rey los malditos óbolos?!_

―_Justamente estaba en eso, princesa. Pero llegaste y me…_

―_¿Así?_

Xena se echó a reír. El lugar imaginario que el dios le proyectaba era exactamente al real en el que estaban. A excepción de que se encontraba completamente vacío. Ni el rey estaba sobre su asiento. Xena, sintiéndose libre de hacer lo que fuese dentro de su cabeza, se sentó de costado en tal trono.

―_Pues fíjate que justamente también yo andaba en otra cosa._

―_¿Qué dices?_

―_Como que añadir y sacar nuevos planes de bajo de la mesa está de moda, yo no pienso quedarme atrás._

―_Xena… No compliques las cosas, ¿quieres? Yo sólo estoy ganando confianza ante el rey. Para así poder…_

―No _te preocupes, Ares. Tú sigue con lo tuyo. Que yo seguiré con lo mío._ ―Y dicho esto, la guerrera cerró su mente ante el dios, regresando nuevamente a la realidad y dándose cuenta que el tiempo no había pasado en ésta. Era como si se hubiese quedado frisado en espera de que ella abriera los ojos. O eso parecía. Cosa, que cuando hizo, los utilizó para dedicarle una fulminante mirada al dios de la guerra. Poniéndose de pie, tomó bruscamente la bandeja de las piernas de éste. Viendo entonces una taza con una humeante salsa para mojar los panecillos que cargaba. Una sonrisita se pintó en sus finos labios, y sin darle paso de prevenida al dios, la volcó en su entrepierna.

―¡¿Pero es ésta mujer una inepta?! ―se escandalizó el rey―. Guardias, llévenla a las mazmorras y…

―No, no, no. No se preocupe ―articulaba con roja cara un Ares que acababa de tener un encuentro con un poco del dolor que tuvo que haber sentido Urano cuando su propio hijo Cronos lo castró para que no le diera hermanos rivales―. Soy un dios, nada de dolor siento ―mintió recuperando una tranquila pose sobre su asiento.

Una orden de un dios, era una orden de un dios. Aquella sirvienta se había salvado de milagro. Marchándose en paz por donde había venido. Dejando a tal dios con la incógnita de qué diantres tramaba ahora su más grande tesoro. No pudiéndose decir lo mismo sobre él. Ya su plan personal estaba hecho y confirmado. Ahora tenía que cumplir con lo que había prometido, conseguir aquellos óbolos. Si tan sólo no estuviesen en aquella maldita caja, pudiese acercarse más a los interiores del castillo y dar con ellos. Pero no, si daba con ésta, todo el castillo entero se preguntaría si una estrella calló en alguna torre. Porque la luz irradiada, sería cegadora. En adición, como se había dicho. No podía hacer que por ninguna razón el rey desconfiara de él o tuviera motivos para acusarle. No es que iba a perder su inmortalidad por ello, nada más que no estaba para demostrar su otra cara. Sin divagar en que tal culpa la tenía planeada para alguien más. Sólo esperaba a que se presentara. Entre tanto, más le valía ir buscando la forma de sacarle la información al rey que tenía a su lado.

Para cuando la primera presentación de apertura hubo terminado, una segunda pasó a tomar su lugar. La oficial entre todas. La bendición de las cosechas obtenidas en ese año. El agradecimiento a la madre Tierra. En ello, unas doncellas se presentaron vestidas de blanco, con coronas de flores en la cabeza y ramos en sus manos. Era como si estuviesen personificando a la deidad de Perséfone mientras que músicos con liras y flautas les entonaban músicas de fondo a sus danzas concentradas alrededor de la pila de alimentos vegetales. Arrojando flores por dondequiera y cantando agudos himnos escritos por bardos. Una completa flojera si se es alguien que comparte el mismo modo de pensar que cierto dios de la guerra. Cuyo acto con las espadas le parecía más admirable que las florecitas al aire.

Después de la danza con todo e himnos por parte de aquellas doncellas completamente aburridas para Ares, y para unos tantos más que se reservaron el comentario, el único bardo que se encontraba en ese pueblo, prosiguió con el típico relato sabido por todos, el famoso rapto de Perséfone a manos de Hades. Desde que éste dios de los muertos se la llevó a su mundo subterráneo y la angustia que pasó su madre Deméter por eso. El castigo que ésta le dio a las ninfas que estaban con la joven diosa por no defenderla junto con el viaje que tuvo que dar Hermes por orden de Zeus para buscar a dicha diosa raptada. Y finalmente el origen de las estaciones tras el trato formado. Seis meses la tierra sería fértil gracias a que Deméter estaría con su hija, y los otros restantes seis meses sería fría y sin vida debido a que Perséfone regresaría con Hades y su madre le extrañaría.

Con toda la palabrería echada al aire, ya se podrá tener una idea de la agobiada cara que tenía Ares. El rey que se percató de ello, mandó a llamar a más sirvientes con más de los bocadillos que la anterior sirvienta, Xena, le había dado. De que le gustaban, terminaron por empalagarlo. Todo con tal de que el rey le mirase a los ojos relajadamente, creyendo que se sentía a gusto con todo lo que comía, y así comenzar con las indirectas preguntas.

―Mmmm, sí. Están todos deliciosos. Y el vino ni se diga.

―¡Ya escucharon a nuestro dios! Traigan más vino y bocadillos ―ordenó a las hermosas mujeres que habían seleccionado para atender al dios esa noche.

―Eh, gracias pero no creo que vaya a comer…

―Y de antemano le dejo claro, señor, que puede pasar la noche en mi castillo si es que no tiene prisa por regresar a su templo en el Olimpo ―ofreció un rey que ya se sentía más confiado ante aquella deidad. Como quien dice, el hielo se había roto en las tres horas en las que tuvieron oportunidad de conversar entre rato y rato. En donde primeramente hubieron amenazas por parte del inmortal, negativas en el mortal, acuerdos y conveniencias entre ambos e ideas nuevas en la mente de cada uno. Justamente ahora por decir otro ejemplo. Quien no conociera aquel rey diría que se desviviría hablando de su hospitalario carácter. Como no. Pobre del huésped que así lo pensase. Cuando perfectamente se entendía, que el rey, como todo listo, quería sacar mayor provecho a la situación. Nada más con que reinos vecinos se enteraran que el dios de la guerra se había hospedado en su magnífico castillo por una noche, era motivo suficiente para entender que había que brindarle más respetos. Nadie en su sano juicio se iba a atrever a amenazar a un reino cuyo dios de la guerra estaba de su parte. Todo, esto según el rey y los pobres que de igual modo lo pensasen. Porque tratándose de Ares, uno nunca sabía con que bando realmente estaba.

―Eh, sería un placer pero como entenderá, mi vida está eternamente ocupada ―se zafó de la invitación un Ares con una plástica sonrisa. Si en esas horas se inquietaba por lo que fuese que su princesa estuviese tramando, no quería imaginar todo lo que pudiese hacer hasta el amanecer―. No puedo negar que sería una perfecta oportunidad para conocer todo sobre su reino ―le continuó hablando al internamente decepcionado rey―, ya sabe, no soy como mi padre Zeus que todo lo ve desde lo alto. Mas le diría que con que me hablara un poco aquí mismo me sería más que suficiente.

―Pregunte lo que quiera, dios Ares ―se volvía a animar el rey que se enorgullecía porque un dios tuviera disque interés en la historia de su reinado―. Mi reino es todo un libro escrito. Ya ve como en estos tiempos, con la expansión de los romanos, aún sigue existiendo. Todo gracias a la buena planificación y al buen gobierno que mis antecesores han liderado hasta llegar a mí. Y después de lo de hoy… ¡Ya veo todo un horizonte de gloria para el futuro de éste reino! ―se emocionó al realizar un brindis más bien con la copa que Ares tenía en la mano que con éste mismo puesto que ni se inmutó en corresponder al acto. Quedándose con la boca entre abierta y de lado observando la ridiculez que tenía a su lado. ¡Sí que estaba soñando a lo alto aquel rey! Mejor así para él, para Ares. Para cuando se estrellase ni él mismo sabría en donde estaría.

―Exactamente, alteza ―rechinó con juntados dientes Ares. Que como dios que era, no entendía por qué tenía que pasar por aquello―. Ahora, ya que me habla de su familia, dígame, cómo fue que murieron. Sus padres específicamente ―señaló como si ya no lo supiese.

―Murieron como todo mortal. Mi madre de una enfermedad. Sufrió una anemia después de darme a luz, y mi padre de vejez. Es algo de lo que no hay mucho que contar, ¿sabe? Pienso que le interesaría mejor las batallas que toda mi dinastía ha liderado, que esto ―intentó cambiar por otro tema el iniciado rumbo de aquella conversación.

―Para nada ―se negó a rendirse ante la primera cuesta con su cara de cretino. Pidiendo otra copa y ésta vez brindándola con la del rey―. No debió de ser fácil para usted quedar huérfano de madre a tan temprana edad. Tendría a un padre, pero como una madre, ninguna ―le daba por el área sentimental a ver si tocaba aunque fuese el menor sensible rincón de aquel rey. Nada mejor como el descontrol emocional. Abría la mente como no lo podía hacer otra cosa―. ¿No hubo forma de sanarla? ¿De revivirla cuando todos la dieron por muerta? ―Dio en el punto. Si tan solo el rey se desconcentraba y pensaba en los óbolos en ese momento, de seguro que entraba en su mente y podría saber que era de ellos ahora―. Sé de muchos mortales que milagrosamente han resucitado. ¿No hubo ese tipo de esperanzas para tu madre?

―No, no. La encontraron muerta al día siguiente de haberse ido a dormir desde la tarde. Ya estaba en las últimas. Yo ni me enteré. Tenía como cinco nanas que me atendían las veinticuatro horas del día como para preocuparme por lo que había sido de mi madre.

Tenía que ser todo un rey hijo del padre que lo engendró. Mirar nada más como hablaba de su propia madre. La que le había dado la vida, y la que por ello, había perecido. Aunque bueno, él como dios no podía hablar. Cuando su madre Hera desapareció en un remolino de viento obra de Zeus, el no recuerda haber derramado si una sola lágrima. Será porque se imaginaba que tarde o temprano regresaría. Era una diosa. Y no se extinguían porque sí. Reconociendo que su enfado interno con aquel rey no era por su corazón de piedra. Sino por la temprana habilidad que mostraba para evadir las verdaderas contestaciones a sus preguntas y la forma de cerrar su mente. Mira que mantenía la conexión visual lo más posible, pero aquel rey o le importaba más la celebración de esa anoche, aplaudiendo y ordenando a través de seños, o sabía lo que buscaba y le estaba plantando resistencia. No, de ser esto último ya lo hubiese notado y sabido. El rey estaba actuando normal.

Luego de que el relato del rapto de la hija terrenal de Deméter fuese culminado, con todo e himnos, sinfonías y dramatizaciones, se trajeron al centro de aquella plaza los más grandes frutos cosechados. Siendo los tributos a ofrecer en esa noche a las dos divinidades terrenales a las que la ceremonia se le dedicaba. «Que tremenda estupidez ―pensó Ares―. Tanto trabajar en la tierra para terminar desperdiciando lo mejor en medio de una hoguera.» Porque sí, quemaron aquellos alimentos que podían sustentar a todas las familias de la región por al menos una buena semana. Tal vez por más tiempo. «¡Qué no se le ocurran más tarde hacer lo mismo con los mejores guerreros en un tributo en mi nombre!», expresó en sus adentros. Los muertos se los dejaba a Hades. A él nada que le servían. Es que sería el colmo que se les ocurriese algo así. Ya tenía suficiente con los cachorros negros de perros y los enclenques enemigos muertos de hambre que les sacrificaban en su nombre en Escitia. Como si con esas cosas reducidas a cenizas pudiese hacer algo en el Olimpo o donde sea que se encontrase. Había que ver que la humanidad tenía unas ocurrencias en las que mejor se reservaba el derecho de opinión.

Bien, después de los tributos y él que intentaba con nuevas preguntas y otra presentación que se llevaba a cabo. «¿Es que la gente de éste castillo no tiene planeado irse a la cama esta noche? ―cuestionaba entre pensamientos―. Y éste rey, ¿qué le pasa? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme con la palabra en la boca por estar haciendo de anfitrión en su castillo?! ¡Maldición!» Poco y más y le entraban ganas de volar en mil cantos aquel castillo con todo y gente. Hasta el gato negro del tejado iba a despegar como cuervo. No, ¿qué cosas pensaba? En el interior de tal estructura se encontraba su princesa. Tenía que controlarse. Pero rayos, es que aquel rey no le dejaba entrar en su mente. ¿Abría practicado con anterioridad los bloqueos mentales? De ser así tendría que ser cauteloso con aquel mortal. No fuese a que le diese una sorpresa.

―¿Y su padre? ―regresó con las preguntas luego de que el rey al fin tomara de nuevo asiento y dejara de aclamar frente a todos a unas diosas que seguramente ni le escuchaban―. ¿No le dejó una encomienda antes de morir? En cada sucesión se otorgan legados o… Misiones ―se tomó tiempo para demarcar a sabiendas de que el rey entendería perfectamente de qué se trataba. Perfecto, les estaba mirando con ojos agrandados. Todo era cuestión de que pensara en lo encomendado, los óbolos.

Podía haberle pasado por la mente al rey que aquel dios estaba interesado en la orden que su padre le dio hacía unos veinticinco años atrás cuando estaba a punto de fallecer. Mas no pudo pensar en semejante cosa. No pudo porque aunque su padre no fue el mejor del mundo, siendo todo lo contrario, por un momento le invadió el recuerdo de no haberle colocado los óbolos de Perséfone sobre sus ojos momentos antes de su sepultura. Dejando que se marchara al mundo de los muertos y sin regreso con unas monedas cualquiera. En vez de los óbolos que por más de dos décadas atesoró en su habitación, en la que él ahora habitaba. Y en la que preciadas monedas ya no se encontraban. Sino que ahora estaban en el lugar menos imaginado.

―Desde luego, la gran encomienda fue la de dirigir éste reino igual o mejor que él. Como cualquier deseo de un monarca antes de ceder su trono a otro ―contestó el rey que regresaba en sí tras revivir los recuerdos de aquellos momentos pasados.

«Con que no están en su habitación real entonces», se decía mentalmente un Ares que al menos, ya había podido entrar en la mente del rey y descubrir algo. No obstante, eso no le servía de mucho. El escondite exacto de aquellos óbolos era lo que realmente necesitaba saber.

―Ah, claro. Lástima que entre nosotros, los dioses, no suceda así ―comentaba con disimulo Ares. Quién quería verse de lo más normal. Como si estuviese hablando por hablar y no por algún interés en particular―. Cada uno de nosotros nacemos para una cosa que por siempre seguiremos haciendo. Independientemente de lo que se haya dedicado nuestro antecesor. Mira a uno de mis hijos por ejemplo, Eros. Yo soy dios de la guerra, y él del amor. ¿Puedes creerlo? ―inquirió con fingida gracia a tiempo que levantaba una nueva copa con la esperanza de que el rey lo imitara. Si se le pasaban las copas a éste último, tal vez avanzaba en soltar algo. Para su lamento, el rey no lo hizo. Como que sabía controlarse el monarca. Mas no por eso no significaba que no tuviese el humor en alto. Lo comentado por el dios buena gracia que le había causado.

―Yo no tendré que preocuparme por semejante cosa. Ni herederos tengo. Nunca vi conveniente casarme con alguna princesa y compartir mi reino con ella y el de su padre o hermano. ¡Total, si lo más que hay en mi tierra son mujeres con las que pasar el rato! ―se carcajeó igual que un maniaco.

―Sí, ya me he dado cuenta.

―Y con esas si he tenido hijos, todas han sido niñas. Y si ha habido una ahí que a tenido un varón y me ha venido con el cuento de que es mío, que mal le debe de haber ido. ¡Ahahahahaha! ―se reía a todo dar.

―Ya veo. Es como si no te importara tener herederos para mantener la monarquía en tu familia. Pareciendo que planeas resucitar de entre los muertos para continuar gobernando.

Una mueca pasmada se posó en la cara de aquel rey. Pensando en lo que había dicho aquel dios. «¿Habrá comentado lo de resucitar por decir o es que acaso sabe algo sobre mi plan? ―se preguntaba esta vez el monarca―. No, eso no puede ser. ¿Qué va a saber el ocupado dios de la guerra sobre asuntos del inframundo?»

Que fácil sería si fuera directo al grano con el tema de los óbolos. De esta el rey no se salvaba de que su mente le rebelara cada detalle de éstos. En medio de la sorpresa, la mente quedaba tan indefensa como una nuez sin su cascarón. Sí que sería fácil y sencillo. Más no podía tomar ese camino. Porque entonces sería evidente que él los había robado, bueno cuando sucediera, o que estuvo siempre detrás de todo. Y como se dijo, ya tenía planeado echarle la culpa a alguien más. Alguien que atrajo con el pensamiento porque exactamente cuando se realizaba otra presentación, es cuando le daba con aparecerse.

La próxima muestra de devoción a las deidades terrenales lo fue la siembra de unas semillas de calabaza en unas macetas. Plantación realizada únicamente por niños en un significativo acto de la transmisión de los conocimientos sobre la agricultura. Demostrándole a Deméter que los mortales en la tierra perpetuarían entre los suyos la dedicación a la agricultura. Regalo dado por ella y que pasarían de generación en generación hasta el fin de sus días. Acto considerado como el más bello en toda la celebración y que por lo tanto, el que más debía de agradarle a la diosa Deméter. Y con lo sucedido a acontecer, parece que no se equivocaron. Porque de todos los realizados en su nombre, fue este último el que eligió para darse a ver en el pueblo por primera vez en la historia.

Justo cuando los niños sepultaban las semillas de calabaza en las masetas, y se arrodillaban en señal de gratitud por ese regalo otorgado, el brote de la vida, la tierra en tales recipientes que comienza a proyectar una dorada luz. Luz que provenía de las semillas plantadas. Semillas que de la nada, brotaron sus retoños como si se tratase de un adelanto en el tiempo. Las pequeñas plántulas entonces comenzaron a crecer y a extender sus tallos rastreros por gran parte del suelo de la plaza. Todo esto frente a unas impactadas y sorpresivas caras de los aldeanos allí presentes. La gente comenzó a ponerse de pie y a acercarse sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Los guardias avanzaron con espadas y armas en mano para hacer retroceder a los curiosos y por si acaso, defenderse de aquellas plantas de calabaza que no paraban de desarrollarse. Agrandando más sus verdes y grandes hojas a medida que ganaban terreno. Un guardia hincó a una de éstas con el filo de su lanza con la idea de ver si aquello realmente tenía voluntad propia. Y como respuesta, esa parte de la planta que se le enrosca en su lanza y da alcance a su brazo. Dos de sus compañeros tuvieron que intervenir cortando el bejuco para que éste no terminara estrangulado.

―¡Está hechizada! ¡Las semillas de calabaza estaban hechizadas! ―gritaba una aldeana con la mano en su pecho.

―¡¿De qué granja salieron?! Parece que son peligrosas ―buscaba culpables otra mujer apegándose a uno de sus hijos que precisamente había plantado las semillas vivientes.

En cuanto la extendida planta comenzó a enroscarse sobre las personas, trepar por las paredes, bancos y hasta en la propia pila de cosechas, la gente al fin comprendió que debían de alejarse de allí.

―¡¿Pero qué es todo esto?! Guardias hagan algo ―exigía el rey que ya no podía esperar otra cosa más que le sorprendiera en esa noche. Primero se le presentaba el dios de la guerra. Luego éste mismo le exigía que le cediera su ejército. Y ahora que unas matas de calabaza se comenzaban a enredar por todo su castillo. Estuvo a punto de rogarle al propio Ares que hiciese algo al respecto, pero una siguiente luz más potente le silenció las palabras.

Ares, que desde aquel balcón tenía la mejor de las vista, se concentró en los capullos amarillo naranja que comenzaban a formarse. Ganando tamaño hasta abrir sus amplios pétalos y mostrar una hermosa y resplandeciente flor de calabazo. Con eso, y lo anterior visto, no se podía pensar en otro autor de semejante suceso que la propia diosa Deméter. La que él mismo había incitado a presentarse en esa celebración. Y lo logró. De cada flor salieron lanzadas unas esferas de luces que se fueron agrupando en el centro de la plaza. Resplandeciendo y resplandeciendo hasta formar la silueta de un cuerpo. Cuerpo que al materializarse, dio presencia a la deidad terrenal de Deméter.

«¡Vaya! Sí que tienes carisma artístico, tiita», admitió sonriente. Pensando que no más le había faltado traer consigo a unas bellas ninfas que tocaran armoniosas melodías para darle un toque más divino y hechizante a toda aquella demostración. Cual quiera diría que le estaba haciendo la competencia de cuál dios hacía más impactante acto de aparición. Si con que se hubiese aparecido normalmente allá para cuando presentaron las cosechas o le brindaron los tributos, hechos cenizas ahora, iba a ser más que suficiente.

―Pueblo traciano, os vengo a prevenir de una amenaza que les asecha igual que sus propias sombras ―dio la introducción a sus palabras con tétrico aviso que más bien le iba a Hades dios de los muertos que a ella, una diosa de la vida―. La tierra pronto será bañada con vuestra sangre y años de hambruna caerán sobre sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos. La tierra quedará infértil y ni los más altos y constantes rezos lograran que semilla alguna brote con vida hacia una ocultada luz.

Entre la inesperada y aterrada multitud, que como se comparó, parecía que estaban viendo más al mismo Hades que a una diosa como Deméter, los suspiros y gestos de espantos se apoderaron de sus expresiones mientras que la preocupación hacia lo mismo pero en sus corazones. Muy diferente a un dios de la guerra que hasta aplaudía y se reía por el _toque _de su tía.

―¡Qué le sucede hoy al Olimpo que nos está lanzando los dioses encima! ―se decía un preocupado rey que una vez más se preguntaba si estaba soñando.

―Anda, dirígete en nombre de tu reino, que nada grave aún a pasado ―le animaba Ares que no podía ocultar lo gracioso que le resultaba el evento. Sólo esperaba que su querida Xena le estuviese viendo. Así vería lo ingenioso, por no decir manipulador, que real mente era.

Ella, Deméter, no entendía del todo el motivo de gracia de su sobrino. Cuando se suponía que debía de estar preocupado por su jurada y efectuada intervención en sus planes. «¿Será por todos los trastornos mentales que tiene?», se preguntó dándolo por lo más seguro entre sus pensamientos.

―Pronto una lluvia de desgracias caerá sobre este reino y como los de otros en toda Grecia. Y de ahí en adelante no quedarán más que las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue esta tierra ―continuó con su inquietantes palabras la deidad de Deméter.

Más gemidos de dolor, gritos y preocupaciones salieron de las gargantas de aquellos que ya se imaginaban descrito futuro en vivo y a todo color. Como si se tratase de su propio presente.

―Venerable diosa Deméter, ¿cómo nos puede suceder dicha desgracia? ―se le dirigió un rey a punto de culminar el infarto que comenzó con Ares―. ¿Cómo es que pasaremos hambre cuando siempre le hemos sido devotos a su persona? Cuando hasta ceremonias como las de hoy le celebramos todos los años.

―Yo he sido piadosa, rey Grégor II ―le miró por vez primera la diosa al identificado monarca―. Una vez en este reino se hizo mal uso de un regalo en mi nombre. Y por lo visto, una vez más pronto se verá mal usado de nuevo. Aun así, no he enviado castigo alguno a este reino y a la tierra que le sostiene. No podría atentar con la vida que aquí florece.

¿De qué hablaba la diosa? ¿Regalo? ¿Qué regalo? ¿Y quién le había dado un uso incorrecto o se había aprovechado de ello? Eso, era algo que los allí presentes comenzaban a cuestionarse.

―Cuando el error de un hombre le lleva a su condena, para eso existe Tártaros en donde lo sufre en pena. No obstante, cuando el error de un sólo hombre involucra la condena de muchos, nosotros los dioses no nos quedamos de brazos cruzados.

―¿De qué está hablando, adorada deidad? ―casi suplicaba el rey.

―Elija bien sus decisiones mientras aún esté con vida, rey Grégor II. Su padre se equivocó al final del camino y cuando se encuentre con él, se que le dirá lo arrepentido que ha estado.

―¿Mi padre?

―Este pueblo necesita una tierra fuerte que le sustente. Y yo se la daré mientras tanto. Pero no me digan que les he abandonado cuando las llamas incendies sus campos. Porque de eso, y la guerra que les amenaza, yo no tengo papel alguno. ¿No es así, "querido" sobrino? ―le inquirió amargamente a un sonriente dios de la guerra.

―En lo absoluto, Deméter. Una guerra acecha a este pueblo. Yo mismo la he visto.

―Bien, ya lo han escuchado, mortales. Ustedes deciden, o mueren junto con sus futuros incendiados campos, o trabajan desde ahora para que ese día no llegue y les suceda los mismo que a esta planta. ―Y dicho esto, que toda la gran mata de calabaza que se desaparece entre unas llamas―. Y entonces puedan brotar con libertad como la semilla que no se dejó destruir por el fuego. ―Y con eso que entre una de las anteriores masetas brota una pequeña y brillante plántula de calabaza. Que al hacerse notar, se queda así, pequeña pero con toda una aura de fortaleza percibida por la gente.

―Brillante demostración, Deméter ―no dejaba de aplaudirle ahora con las palabras un sorno de Ares sin tener la mínima atención de una Deméter que se hacía como si ahí no estuviese.

―Rey Grégor II, renuncia a eso que te ata y no te deja vivir tu vida pensando en una segunda. No sigas el error de tu antecesor y tomas las decisiones correctas para tu pueblo. Pueblo, luchen, trabajen y sigan por aquello que les aleje del abismo infernal. Que para el descanso eterno se han creado los Campos Elíseos. ―Y terminadas estas palabras, la diosa Deméter que desaparece en medio de su resplandeciente y dorada luz.

…

Todo un juego de palabras se jugó en la mente del dios de la guerra luego de la majestuosa y al mismo tiempo, tétrica presentación de su queridísima tía. Teniendo entonces que colocarlas a su conveniencia frente a un rey y su gente. Y eso, que era toda una manipulación, era algo que quien le conocía, bien sabía que perfectamente que se le daba. Utilizando a otros como marionetas. Moviendo sus cuerdas al son que le placiera. Tal y como lo hizo con el rey de aquella tierra luego de que Deméter se marchara. La celebración no podía apagarse en los momentos en los que a su ver, se comenzaba a poner interesante. Los cuerpos de unas hermosas bailarinas se estaban colando en las cortinas de las puertas del fondo de la plaza, y no iba a permitir que unas caras angustiadas interrumpieran con sus lamentos la fiesta. Dar ánimos a deprimidos mortales no era su especialidad. Pero si hacía falta para obtener lo que quería, daría toda la que le pidiesen. Siempre y cuando estuviera ligado el espíritu de guerra. No faltaba más.

―Ya escucharon a su adorada deidad. ¡Hay que luchar para poder subsistir! Para no perecer como trigos bajo las llamas. Para eso he venido a ustedes. Para fortalecerles con el espíritu guerrero y le planten cara al enemigo que les amenace. Teniendo siempre la victoria sobre sus cabezas si aclaman mi nombre con devoción y grandeza ―jugaba con las mentes de los presentes la deidad que no necesita presentación. Allí en lo alto del balcón con los brazos extendidos como si se tratase de un salvador. De un ángel caído del cielo―. Deméter no ha podido ser más clara. Hasta ella ha descendido del Olimpo para prevenirles de la debilidad que como bien dijo, como una sombra les asecha.

¡Qué rayos! Deméter en ningún momento habló sobre debilidad. Pero bueno, con las enredadas palabras que dijo, dirigidas más bien a un rey, qué iban a recordar o a encajar.

En medio de su largo mutismo, al rey le era bueno que el dios de la guerra tomase la palabra ante aquel pueblo. Pueblo que a esas alturas, iba dejar fuego por el camino por el que corriesen de lo rápido que iban a moverse sus piernas. Ya se ha dicho. No todos los días bajaba un dios a hablar sobre tragedias. Mucho menos dos. Aun así, como rey tenía que dirigírsele a su pueblo. Ares eso también perfectamente que lo sabía. De nada le valía usarlo como títere si las cuerdas de éste no alcanzaban para dirigir a los demás.

―Grégor II, ¿no es cierto lo que he dicho? ―le sacó de su encierro mental al rey cuando estaba en medio de su discurso―. ¿Verdad que al servir en mi ejército, sus hombres obtendrán una fortaleza y poder con la que podrán combatir a las amenazas que quieran aplastarlos? Y sobre todo, ¿verdad que con eso enmendará el error de su padre? El de no haberles proporcionado un verdadero ejército con el qué protegerse en el futuro. ―Cambiaba radicalmente las palabras de la diosa terrenal. Que donde sea que estuviese ahora, parecía que no escuchaba o no veía porque continuar interviniendo. Ella ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Que se eligiera una decisión correcta. Y si ellos pensaban que luchar y unirse a Ares era lo correcto, que el tiempo se encargara de dejarles saber si se habían equivocado o no.

―Sí, por supuesto. ―Se animaba el rey que por creer que un dios como Ares le dirigía la palabra, ya tenía el futuro de su reino asegurado―. ¡Con las artes de la guerra, nos defenderemos de todo cuanto quiera atacarnos!

―¡Bravo! ¡Qué así sea! ―gritaban a coro unos cuantos que dejaban el miedo atrás y se preparaban para recibir el espíritu de la guerra.

―Con Ares, no habrá enemigos que se atrevan a saquear nuestros graneros y a quemar nuestros campos ―se hacía de un sueño el rey al señalar a la deidad nombrada. Deidad que se felicitaba así mismo por su inmensa ingeniosidad. Acababa de sacarle provecho al aviso de Deméter. Y aun le quedaba sacarle más provecho a su aparición. Mientras, era todo oídos para aquel cántico que le parecía cada letra pronunciada de su nombre.

―Ares, Ares, Ares, Ares, Ares.

Que melodioso se sentía escuchar cómo le aclamaban. Y eso, que se había ganado a aquel pueblo sin hacer uso de su preciada guerrera. La que de presentarse como quien realmente era, probablemente le espantaría a su adorado público. No, mejor que se quedara haciendo lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en esos momentos. Ya faltaba poco para que él obtuviera de la mente del rey la ya pasada de fastidiosa ubicación de los óbolos. Aún eso continuaba en su mente y no se le olvidaba. No le apetecía ver como su hermosa princesa cumplía sus amenazas. Por algo no le dio mucha conversación a Deméter cuando se moría, literalmente, por mortificarle su divina presentación. Siempre era un aprovechado en todo momento. A tiempo que la divinidad terrenal especulaba sobre errores que sucedieron o podría suceder, y un rey se preocupaba grandemente porque sabía cuáles eran en gran parte esas faltas, él le invadía la mente de tal monarca.

Había sido un oscuro corredor. No estaba iluminado y decorado como las típicas áreas por las que se pasearía un monarca. Más bien era un lugar frío y deteriorado. Con muros agrietados y goteras en el techo. En un lugar así, las propias manos del rey, vistas como si fueran las suyas, las de Ares, cargaban el cofre en el que yacían los óbolos dorados. Cofre que a su vez era entregado a un niño de no más de diez años. Niño que se agachaba en medio de una reverencia y ocultaba el cofre bajo una removible loza. Laja de piedra que luego cubría con una pesada estatua de alguna deidad que no alcanzó a ver Ares debido a que el rey no levantó la mirada hacia ésta. Todo delante del rey. Que al juzgar por su voz, debía de encontrarse en sus juveniles años. Tal vez en los mismos en los que se apoderó de las monedas.

"_Sólo las sacarás de ahí el día de mi muerte, muchacho _―le ordenó el rey al niño―._ Y las colocarás sobre mis ojos tal y como te lo he dicho. Pero no que ese tiempo llega, obtendrás la confianza de poder hacerlo convirtiéndote en mi leal sirviente." _

…

La celebración retornó a su rumbo, y ahora con más júbilo que en cualquiera de las pasadas llevadas a cabo. El pueblo se sentía bendecido esa noche por haber recibido la visita, y a su ver la ayuda, de dos dioses poderosos del Olimpo. Uno que les brindaría fuerza y victoria en la guerra, y otra que les agraciaría con los frutos de la tierra. Tremenda combinación para subsistir en los tiempos difíciles que se presagiaron por las propias deidades. Divinidades, que al entender del pueblo, resguardarían a su gente. De que así fuese o no, como se dijo, el tiempo se encargaría de demostrarlo. E independientemente de cuál fuese el resultado, el rey de ese reino se sentía fuera de riesgo con lo que pudiese suceder. Desde hace mucho que tenía en sus manos un poder para regresar de la muerte. Permitiéndose así mismo retornar a su gobierno, que para ese entonces, esperaba ver lleno de riquezas.

En no que cada quién soñaba sobre las altas nubes, uno de los momentos más esperado en toda la celebración, al menos para los hombres, llegó al fin ante los ojos de los presentes. Las hermosas bailarinas comenzarían con sus rítmicas danzas y actos de fuego, espadas y cuchillas. Otra fantástica mezcla para levantar el espíritu de lucha en todos los guerreros del reino. A los que por lo ya dicho, ya no le faltaba nada más para lanzarse a la batalla en cuanto escucharan el primer anuncio por el cuenco o tambores. Teniendo todos unas impacientes y ansiosas caras por verlas entrar y ver también con qué demostración les impresionarían esta vez. Será por eso la extrema preocupación que mostraron las encargadas de ese evento en conseguir una bailarina restante para poder llevar a cabo los actos. Ahora, que esa bailarina los hubiese ensayado o prestado atención a lo que tenía que hacer frente al público, era otra cosa.

Ares no se quedaba atrás en las ansias y la impaciencia. Ya quería decirle lo que había descubierto a su amada mortal pero al mismo tiempo no veía nada de malo en entretenerse un poco con aquella exótica demostración. Porque la guerrera esperara un poco más no significaba que se iba a morir por ello. Ni que tuviera que perder la paciencia e intentar matarlo a él. Como que bastante estaba haciendo por ella y al menos se merecía un buen rato observando rítmicas caderas y cinturas que se movían como serpientes en las hermosas mujeres que bailarían. O eso creía él.

Las antorchas de cada poste o columna que iluminaban la plaza, redujeron sus llamas a la medida de dejar toda la estancia en penumbra. Con ello, el silencio se posó en las bocas de todos los presentes y una suave melodía de entremezcla árabe fue entonada por los músicos. Lo agudo de ésta se fue incrementando a tiempo que en la tarima levantada en adoquines de piedras de la plaza circular, una explosión de humo brotaba de la nada y con ello el sonar de platos y tambores retumbaba en la estancia. Tras que la tarima estaba completamente oscura, con esa nube blanca de olor a gardenia, menos se pudo ver cosa alguna. Ni siquiera el rey y el dios que a más altura estaban, pudieron ver cómo llegaron hasta allí unos cuerpos agachados cubiertos bajo coloridos mantos de seda, una vez que se espumara la concentración de niebla.

Habían llegado, eran ellas, las bailarinas. Quince montículos bajo mantos en total. Cada una con uno de los siguientes colores: rosa, fuchsia, violeta, azul marino y cielo, turquesa, verde monte y manzana, amarillo, ocre, naranja, rojo, vino, purpura y negro. Colocados en este mismo orden a la redonda. En espera de las propicias notas en las cuales darle vida a sus cuerpos por medio de la típica danza árabe.

La música se había suavizado nuevamente. Con el soplido bajo del _ney, _la siringay el _aulós_. Unos tipos de flauta antigua proveniente de Egipto en caso del primero y de Grecia de los segundos. En compañía de arpas y semejantes como la lira de Grecia y el _qanún_ surgido de Persia. También especies de guitarras como la _cítara_ proveniente de Asia y el _panduris_ o _tricordo _(de tres cuerdas) de Grecia. Todos tocados por talentosos músicos en sus respectivas posiciones.

El público escuchó y vio como ante el sonido de estos instrumentos de zumbido o cuerdas, las bailarinas cubiertas bajo los satinados mantos, comenzaban a mecerse como si tratasen de encontrar una salida. Con movimientos lentos y curiosos y a la misma vez misteriosos. Manteniéndose aún bajo el manto hasta el sonar del _darbuka_, un tambor tipo copaoriginario de Arabia, les hizo descubrirse sorpresivamente mostrando una vestimenta correspondiente al manto que les cubría. Comenzando a mover sus brazos por el suelo como si le estuviesen acariciando tras el silencio temporero de dicho _darbuka_ y sólo el sonido del _ney _y la siringa. Para ponerse de pie y bailar en círculos con una música más acelerada con la vuelta del estruendo de la rítmica _darbuka_ a cuyo sonoro ruido se le juntaron otros instrumentos de cuero como el tipo pandereta del _tympanon _de Grecia y el también tipo copa del _tombak_ de Persia acompañados cada cierto tiempo por el estruendo de los tipo platillos de los _crótalos_ de mencionada Grecia. A todo con los mantos en sus manos que en medio de su danza tomaban el papel de unas alas de mariposa.

Entre tanto esto pasaba, unas voces de fondo se entremezclaban con la melodía dándole más profundidad a los sonidos durante cada eco. El público masculino no tardó en perder la compostura aplaudiendo, gritando y hasta meciéndose con ellos mismos así estuviesen parados o sentados. Aunque también habían mujeres que el ritmo se les metía por las venas y ahí en la esquina en la que fuese que estuviesen demostraban que también podían tener talento. Pero en esa penumbra, la luz y la atención total se regía sobre la circular tarima. En la que las bailarinas aún no hacían sus mejores actos, y ya los guardias tenían que plantarse ante confianzudos aldeanos que no entendían que por más silbidos que le sonaran a éstas, ninguna de ellas se iba a molestar ni en mirarle. Porque la mayor parte del tiempo, le dirigían su frente a los espectadores nobles, a los guardias de atrayente compostura, y desde luego, al rey y ni hablar del dios Ares.

Todas las bailarinas llevaban un velo en el rostro y cabello, faldas con aperturas laterales y cinturones de chapas bajo su descubierto vientre, mas brazos enmangados desde los molleros hasta las muñecas en donde relucían brillantes brazaletes dorados y entre otras joyas que iban según el color de la vestimenta. Ónix para la que de negro estaba vestida, amatista oscura en el caso de la morada, jaspe imperial en la vino, rubí para la de rojo, cornalina para la de naranja, topacio en la de ocre, jaspe amarillo para la que se vestía como igual, esmeralda para la que de verde monte se encontraba, peridoto para la del tono manzana, turquesa pues obviamente para la que llevaba tal matiz, aquamarina para la del azul cielo, zafiro para la del marino, amatista clara para la de violeta, ágata rosa oscuro para la de fuchsia y finalmente cuarzo rosa pues para la de esa coloración.

Un tiempo de un minuto exacto desde que éstas coloridas mujeres comenzaron a moverse bajo los mantos y luego pasaron a girar sobre sí mismas con todo y manto, y el público espectador que parecía que se les iba a salir los pulmones por la boca de tanto que gritaban. Aquí era donde muchas mujeres, las esposas principalmente, se preguntaban que qué tenía que ver semejante presentación con las deidades terrenales de Deméter y Perséfone. Que estuvieran en una celebración dedicada a Baco, pues ahí como que se entendía. En fin, donde comandaban hombres, la sopa se cocinaba según sus gustos. De todas formas, no iba a dejar que éstos, al menos los que ya eran sus esposos, enloquecieran por la primera guiñada de ojo de una de aquellas mujeres o por el perfumado manto que comúnmente les terminaban lanzado tras pasar a otra pieza de baile con el cambio de la tonada en la música. Algo siguiente a suceder.

Después que las bailarinas estuviesen casi veinte segundos girando sobre sí mismas sin marearse y que la música suspendiera el retumbar de instrumentos de cueros como el _tympanon_, la _darbuka_ y el _tombak_, y dominaran la lira y el _qanún _junto con el _panduris_ unidos ahora al coro de voces apaciguadas de fondo, éstas mujeres descubrieron todas casi al mismo tiempo su pierna derecha meciéndolas en el aire suavemente. Regresándola al suelo adoquinado, junto con las babeadas caras de los hombres, para mecerse iguales que cobras hechizadas por una flauta. Moviendo sus brazos como cascabeles sobre la arena y luego darle las espaldas al público adoptando nuevamente la postura circular en la que iniciaron la danza, para arquear sus espaldas hacia atrás y proveerles la vista de unos pechos aprisionados hacia el cielo. Pieza de baile que hubiese quedado casi perfecta a no ser porque cierta bailarina de rojo se ubicó entre la amarillo y la naranja cuando debió situarse entre la de este último color y el vino. Ganándose en medio del error un tirón de la bailarina de anaranjado que reclamaba su verdadera posición y unas malas miradas de las restantes.

La danza continuó sin que muchos hubiesen puesto atención a pasajera equivocación. Ahora con un seductor vaivén de caderas, lento y suave, las bailarinas abrieron más su círculo formado, y tal y como lo habían planeado, descendieron de la tarima en busca de algún "caballero" al que obsequiarle su manto personalmente. No arrojándolo como en los pasados años. Ilusionando y desilusionando a cuantos se toparan en su paso. Acariciándolos sin tocarlos, tendiéndoles el manto y distanciárselo justo cuando creían poder tomarlo, paseándoselo por el cuello y retirarlo hasta que finalmente les viniera en gana dejárselo a un afortunado. Ya gran parte de las bailarinas habían hecho sus entregas. Regresando a la tarima para continuar con su suave danza de caderas al son de la lira, el _aulós_, la_ cítara _y el coro de voces. Esta vez el de uno femenino que podía hacer sentir como a un moribundo nómada que había llegado ante un oasis. Coro al que se le sumaría las habituales voces masculinas en cuanto ciertas dos bailarinas restantes, la azul marino y la roja, se decidieran por hacer entrega de sus satinados mantos.

La bailarina azul marino, la que se había mostrado como la más diestra en la danza y en la coreografía, no quiso entregar su manto hasta encontrase al soldado más apuesto que el ejército de aquel reino pudiese haber reclutado. Un hombre de descendencia persa de la que había heredado su bronceada piel y cabello azabache, y griega de la que había obtenido unos profundos ojos azules. Vaya que la bailarina se estaba asegurando una buena estadía en lo que quedaba de noche. Meta similar que tenía la roja. Quería asegurarse de tener para esa misma noche lo que había venido queriendo tener desde que entró al castillo. Y en lo alto del balcón, se encontraba el hombre que se lo daría. Seduciendo y escurriéndose como un felino entre los guardias que custodiaban y le impedían el paso escaleras arribas hasta el balcón. A algunos hasta los empujó luego de acariciarlos por el pecho, silenciarle los labios con sus dedos y tomarlos desprevenidos con un codazo o rodillazo. A todo mientras en la plaza la gente gritaba con ánimos por el atrevimiento de aquella hermosa bailarina, riéndose hasta de la cara que ponían los pobres guardias tomados por idiotas. La cosa es que realmente pudieron haberla detenido si su propio rey hubiese dado la orden de hacerlo o tan siquiera dejara de reírse también por la forma en la que dos o tres de sus guardias caían rodando escaleras abajo por el mero roce de una hermosa y débil mujer.

Cuando la bailarina alcanzó el balcón y llegó hasta los tronos en donde la deidad de la guerra le esperaba atentamente junto con un jubiloso rey, les realizó una pequeña danza girando en círculos, meneando sus caderas y pechos y agachándose sin perder el ritmo ante cuatro ojos que se abrían igual que sus bocas. Era evidente que había venido hasta allí para darle su manto a uno o a otro. En la plaza, todos apostaban sus cabezas a que iba a ser el dios. Y por un momento creyeron ganar dicha apuesta cuando la bailarina se posicionó frente a la deidad de la guerra y con una osadía o valentía jamás registrada en la historia, trepaba por sus piernas. Colocando una de sus rodillas entre la entrepierna de éste para quedársele fijamente mirando. Demostrando que una simple mortal podía dejar completamente petrificado y sin habla a un poderoso dios como lo era Ares.

El dios tenía motivos de sobra para quedarse así. No precisamente por lo que todos estaban pensando. De haber sido cualquiera de las otras bailarinas, de seguro que le estuviese correspondiendo a la danza que aquella le estaba haciendo sentada sobre uno de sus muslos. Moviéndose ante el ritmo de una música que se ponía más profunda pero aguda por el sonido del _ney_. Pero no, ya se decía él que el cuerpo y la estatura de aquella hermosa mujer se le hacían familiares. Ya sabía él que había visto tan seductores gestos vencer a guerreros en otra parte. Y ahora, en esos momentos, ya sabía también haber visto tan penetrantes y divinos ojos azules en alguien. En una obsesión eterna. En nada más y nada menos que en su querida, preciada y deseada Princesa Guerrera.

―¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Xena? ―murmuró un enyesado dios que apenas había despegado los labios para hablarle inaudiblemente a su princesa―. ¿Y vestida así?

―Sólo estoy trabajando, Ares ―le siseó mientras le pasaba su manto rojo y brillante por el cuello de éste. Asegurándose que al subirlo por su pecho, la tela trepara entre las abiertas piernas de él―. Lo que tú hasta el momento no has hecho.

―Te equivocas. Ya sé donde…

―Después hablamos, querido. Tengo que seguir trabajando ―le cortó bajándose de él con una delicada mano que arrastró desde dicho pecho hasta donde el vientre pierde el nombre. Arañándole con las uñas en el trayecto y provocándole una mueca de dolor. ¿O era de éxtasis?

Los que apostaron sus cabezas a que la bailarina de rojo le daría su manto al dios de la guerra, comenzaron a hacer una fila hacia la guillotina en cuanto ésta abandonó a la deidad para dirigirse ante un rey cuya autoestima se le subía hasta los cielos en cuanto se le otorgó la pieza de tela. Simplemente pasándole por su lado y soltando el manto en sus manos. Aunque claro, le dio después una caricia en su envejecido rostro y antes de marcharse le dedicó otro vaivén de caderas. Esta vez solo para él. Regresando de prisa por las otras escaleras laterales que quedaban al lado del monarca. Las derechas. Esperándoles unas impacientes compañeras que no habían podido pasar al otro acto por su tardanza.

En no que su identificada guerrera se ponía al corriente con el resto de las bailarinas que ya se encontraban preparando a dos de sus compañeras que harían una presentación con espadas y antorchas de fuego, un Ares conocía el sabor de su propia sopa de chocolate. Por querer fastidiar a su princesa, el fastidiado resultó él. No se le iba de la cabeza ese coro de voces que se asombraron cuando minuto atrás lo dejó plantado sin el manto y fue a entregárselo al rey. Sujeto al que se le habían vuelto a subir los humos por eso. Olvidando que el que estaba a su lado, era un dios y no un don cualquiera. Ya hasta en una de esas en las que una pareja de bailarinas hacía un acto de espadistas, una danza en la que narraban una especie de batalla, se atrevió a decirle que al menos podía irse con alguna de ellas. O con las dos si así quería. Irse a la cama o a donde se le diera la gana. En otras palabras, el rey indicaba que la de rojo, no le había elegido a él, al dios de la guerra.

«Xena, Xena, Xena ―le nombraba Ares en sus pensamientos―. ¿Qué pretendes exhibiéndote en una baile como éste? ¿Trabajando has dicho? ¿En la búsqueda de los óbolos? Pues no parece. Podrías estar ganando mejor tiempo si hubieras permitido que te dijera lo que descubrí.» Irremediablemente hablaba en su interior Ares tras la recién calentura que le provocó esa a quien en su mente se le dirigía. Asegurando que ella podría estar buscando con más libertad en un castillo que en esos momentos estaba deshabitado hasta por el último guardia. En vez de estar allí luciéndose ante una gran masa de varones. «Que ahora mismo, te ven mover tus curvadas caderas de un lado para el otro igual que el resto de esas… De esas también hermosas mujeres ―añadió guardándose una última opinión al respecto―. Pero que después del recién cometido suceso del mantito, te estás ganando la atención mayoritaria por más que bailen las demás bailarinas al ritmo retumbante de la bendita _darbuka _árabe y del _tombak _ese, del silbante del _ney_ y de las cuerdas del _panduris_. Algo estás tramando. Y no es pretender ganar un concurso como la más hermosa, seductora y diestras bailarina. Porque hay que admitirlo, eres bella y resaltas entre las demás por tu altura, pero te ves media perdida en la coreografía. Entendiéndose perfectamente pues como recién llegada a ese grupo, mucho que estás haciendo.»

Todo esto el dios de la guerra se lo pasaba por sus pensamientos. No viendo el momento exacto en el que aquella presentación culminara. Tomando a su princesa en cuanto abandonara aquella maldita tarima con todo y plaza. A ese castillo se vino por una misión, no en busca de festejos. Sí, claro. Mira quién lo decía. Él que hasta hace poco se las estaba dando de celebridad. Cayéndosele la sonrisa a lo más bajo del suelo al ver como su adorada mortal movía su cuerpo como una misma serpiente ante tantos hombres. Pues en no que la pareja de espadistas danzaba con las espadas en la tarina, dos o tres de las bailarinas habían descendido entre los aldeanos a servirles vino, llevarles bandejas de alimentos mientras que al mismo tiempo se mecía al son de la música. Y entre éstas, estaba Xena. No siendo el problema el que actuara como mesera. Sino más bien en cómo servía las bebida y los alimentos. Subiendo una de sus desnudas piernas sobre la mesa o regazo de los hombres al servir cada copa, o regalando panecillos con su propia boca a aquellos a los que seguramente ella consideraba pasables. Como hombre que era le costaba opinar sobre la belleza de otro hombre. Pero esa cara que ponía cuando su guerrera los escogía para acariciarles el pecho o el mentón con todo y labios le decía que aquellos imbéciles tenían que tener aunque fuese una pisca de sangre entre los descendientes a Adonis. Su princesa no se relacionaba nunca con cualquiera.

Al fin las bailarinas espadistas culminaron su acto arrojando los benditos sables que empuñaban al aire y luego recibiéndolas por el mismo lugar. «A ver si este teatrito se acaba de una vez ―seguía quejándose el dios―. Ah, no. Falta el jodido acto con las antorchas.» Gruñía como quien era, el dios de la guerra al ver como cinco bailarinas subían a la tarima con dichas antorchas mientras que los aplausos y gritos por el primer acto amenguaban por el desarrollo del segundo. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. «¿Qué cosa van a hacer aparte de quemarse estas mujeres?» Y es que desde que se enteró que su Xena estaba entre esas bailarinas, se le quitaron las ganas de seguir viendo la presentación. Sólo esperaba que después de esto sí que se acabara. Los que participaban en el coro de voces del fondo, abandonaron sus bancos en uno de los balcones en los que estaban, descendiendo a la plaza para comer con los demás espectadores. Eso indicaban que hasta ahí llegó su trabajo. Y que la cosa se estaba acabando. «¡Perfecto!»

Una en el centro, y cuatro distanciadas hacia afuera en la tarima, las bailarinas a presentar el acto del fuego, tomaron sus antorchas con un mango rotante. Iniciando una concentrada danza que consistía más bien en mover sus torsos como hasta el momento lo estaban haciendo, y dibujar hermosos aros en el aire con lo candente del primer elemento. Era sumamente atrayente verlas las siluetas del fuego y a ellas que les manejaban. Las encendidas antorchas quedaban como astas de abanico que amenazaban con salir volando si se les zafaban de las manos. Pero para poco entretenimiento del dios de la guerra, que desde lo alto del balcón esperaba que al menos alguien terminara encendido, eso no pasó. Los dos minutos en los que las bailarinas estuvieron manejando el fuego, sólo se consumió la enaceitada tela que cubría el madero de sus antorchas. Antorchas que cuando se dio terminado la danza, fueron rápidamente ahogadas en un cuenco de agua dejado al pie de los escalones por donde las bailarinas descendieron para reunirse con sus compañeras y dar paso a su cierre final.

«¿Y esto cuando termina?», se cuestionaba Ares. Quién ya tenía un ritmo con sus dedos en el pasamanos de su asiento. La música se volvía a encender. ¿No que ya se acababa? Las bailarinas subían en línea recta por las escaleras en el orden de colores anteriormente mencionado. Desde la rosa hasta la de negro. Llevando consigo unos dos largos pañuelos del color de sus vestimentas atados a una fina cadena por un extremo uno con el otro. Retornaron a sus posiciones en forma circular y con tales pañuelos bailaron una vez más. Sacudiéndolos y girándolos en el aire hasta formar curiosos círculos y estelas de colores. Llegando a un punto en el que ya casi lo único que se distinguían eran unas coloridas ráfagas en el aire que viajaban al ritmo del apresurado sonar del _tombak_. Instrumento de cuero que al emitir su último retumbe, dio paso a unas bailarinas volteadas y arqueadas de espalda hacia atrás. Con unos agitados pechos que no entendían que la música cesó y que el cuerpo tenía que estar detenido. Escuchándose solamente los aplausos, gritos y aclamaciones por parte del público que como todos los años, les esperaba y adoraba.

―Por suerte los presentes no se percataron mucho de tus estupideces ―casi le escupe con las palabras la bailarina vestida de azul marino a la de rojo, a Xena. Esa misma que horas atrás le había salido con una alta de palabrerías en donde supuestamente no era apta para aquel trabajo en la danza y que lo mejor era que se largara si quería conservar su cabeza. Directa forma de mostrar envidia en el género femenino―. Digamos que te salvaste porque no te tocó un acto con las espadas o las antorchas. No sé que hubiese sido del castillo si llegases a bregar con el fuego. Seguro que lo incendiabas. ¡Jajajaja! ―Se echó a reír alcanzando a la posición que le correspondía en la fila. No sin antes propinarle un buen codazo a una Xena que añadía a su lista negra una cara más entre tantas.

De todas formas había tenido planeado lo próximo a acontecer. Tenía que ganarse la atención del rey esa noche. Y lo lograría. Siendo por eso que antes de subir a la tarima, le pidió a unos músicos, con los que ya se había acercado mientras servía vino, a que tocaran una letra para una danza especial que ella sola realizaría. Los músicos creyendo que todo era parte del mismo show, y que para eso buscaron a la bailarina restante, la de rojo, pues no pusieron objeción alguna. Es más, hasta quedaron encantados de hacerlo. Si aquella mujer les hacía sentirse en el paraíso con una simple caricia, se morían por imaginar lo que les provocaría su cuerpo entero. Desde que ascendió al balcón del rey y le otorgó su manto, se encontraba muy solicitada entre la masa masculina de espectadores. Tenían que ganar puntos si querían aumentar las esperanzas de poder tenerla alguna noche en sus lechos de sueños. Como que iban a tocar mucho no que ese tiempo llegaba.

―¿Y ésta mustia qué diablos pretende ahí parada? ―se quejó la bailarina de azul marino. Una mujer de risada cabellera rubia y ojos marrones que se creía que era la última copa de vino de la fiesta―. ¿Qué no ve que nuestra demostración ya se terminó? ―le cuestionaba con altanería a su silenciosa amiga, la vestida de amarillo y la que hizo el acto de las espadas con ella.

La molesta bailarina de azul marino no era la única que se cuestionaba por qué permanecía todavía en la tarima aquella mujer vestida de rojo. El público deducía lo que iba a ser cierto, que realizaría alguna danza o acto especial. El rey lo ponía en duda porque hasta donde sabía, no se le notificó un segundo acto. Y un dios, ya tenía los pasamanos de su asiento completamente triturados. «¿Xena, que sucede que no bajas de ahí?»

Como si estuviese escuchando la pregunta del dios, la guerrera vestida de rojo se apresuró en contestarle. Iba a realizar una siguiente danza. En la cual, esperó sentada sobre sus pantorrillas por el toque de las silbantes flautas como el _ney_ y la siringaya mencionadas y el toque de las cuerdas de la _cítara._ En cuanto el sonido de estas viajó por el aire, inició con un sensual movimiento de caderas que se fue acelerando a la tercera sonada al punto que los huesos de su pelvis parecían querer salirse de la carne. Mostrando un perfecto panorama de sus presionados glúteos bajo la fina tela a un dios y a un rey en lo alto del balcón a los que le daba la espalda. Todo esto mientras movía sus brazos como serpientes. Cambiando a la siguiente entonada por una postura con piernas extendidas y separadas del suelo sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo a través de sus pies y manos. Moviendo eróticamente su vientre como si se tratasen de olas del mar. Comprimiéndolo y llenándolo de aire al son del silbante y agudo _ney_. Colocándose de pie con el cuidado de no enredarse con la tela de su falda y ejecutando las mismas y ya descritas movidas en esta nueva posición. En donde después de aligerar las movidas de vientre, caderas, pechos y brazos, las fue disminuyendo a medida que el silbido del dicho _ney _se iba apagando hasta que no quedó nada por escucharse.

Quedándose inmóvil como una estatua con la mirada hacia abajo, un brazo hacia arriba y otro flexionado ante su pecho, la gente pensó que hasta ahí había llegado su seductora danza. La cual había sido tremenda y con mucha habilidad en los músculos abdominales. Pero como en todo acto, siempre se esperaba algo más. Y un minuto de sensual ritmo no complacía a muchos que siempre esperaban una alzada en la música. Y Xena, no iba a dejarlos con las aganas. Por eso es que una nueva entonada impartida por los tambores comenzó a retumbar igual que los latidos de un corazón. Latidos en los que magistralmente la bailarina de rojo prosiguió a hundir y aflojar su vientre mientras que sus pechos subían y bajaban al mismo tiempo. La estatua cobraba vida y recordaba que estaba hecha de piel. Activando sus brazos ante la suma sonora por parte de la extraordinaria _darbuka _árabe cuyo sonido producido se asemejaba al golpeteo de unos cucharones sobre calderos de tan tenso que estaba el cuero sobre el hueco redondo del madero. De ahí hasta lo que fue un medio minuto más, los movimientos se asemejaron a los de una danza egipcia o a los de una dicha estatua que cobraba vida. Con flexiones tiesas y algo robóticas hasta que la entonada dio otro cambio.

Una roja bailarina había nacido esa noche ante las aclamaciones de un público que no creía como aquel cuerpo cambiaba de ritmo de un segundo a otro. Ahora, abandonando aquellos tiesos movimientos y sustituyéndolos por unos más flexibles y rítmicos con la incorporación de la _cítara, _el _aulós _y la lira. Teniendo entonces a una bailarina que regresaba con el primer ritmo pero mucho más apresurado y despampanante. Que fue subiendo con las rápidas tocadas del _tombak _que regresaba con su dominio en la entonada y el ritmo del vientre y caderas de la bailarina. Aumentando la tensión en los espectadores que sin esperarlo, vieron como ésta bailarina descendía a la plaza y se dirigía seductoramente ante unos guardias a los que entre vaivén de caderas hechizaba y les arrebataba de las largas cuchillas que cada uno guardaba en su cinto. Obteniendo un total de tres y subiendo a la tarima con ellas. Donde sin dejar de danzar, aunque algo más lento, hizo malabares con éstas tirándolas a los aires y pasándoselas de mano en mano por el mango sin cortarse. Los aplausos no faltaron. Cesando cuando aquella bailarina de rojo lanzó de una en una las cuchillas a tres postes dando en el mismo blanco en todos. Sobre las antorchas que sostenían.

―¡Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ―gritaban todos impresionados por las destrezas en aquella hermosa mujer. Dejando con la boca abierta a muchos. En especial a cierta bailarina vestida de azul, y comprimida al conocido dios de la guerra. El cual no aprobaba el espectáculo que su princesa realizaba. Lo veía fuera de lugar y de tiempo.

Entonces ésa hábil bailarina que tenía impacientado a su querido Ares, le deja saber que aun no terminaba. Desatando de un tirón de sus caderas los anteriores descritos pañuelos encadenados. Meneándolos por el aire como la vez anterior y abandonando una vez más la tarima. Luciéndose entre el público con aquellas ráfagas rojas que ilustraban el veloz celaje de las telas. Hasta que llegó a una masa de hombres, guerreros o fornidos y jóvenes granjeros a los que les rozó los perfumados pañuelos, acariciándoles los brazos, pecho y rostros a uno que otro a su paso ante la colérica mirada de un dios al que se le podían ver chispas por los ojos. Su princesa estaba casi masajeando la carne de aquellos estúpidos mortales y el tenía que quedarse ahí, sentado como si nada. «Oh, Xena, te estás calentando.»

Pronto los hombres se le fueron aproximando, más y más hasta que desde el balcón lo que se vio fue una masa sobre su princesa. A todo mientras que ella se dejaba recostar en el pecho de uno, levantar sus brazos por otros dos, y ahora… Ahora una de sus desnudas piernas por un tanto maldito más. No, si aquel sujeto seguía subiendo la mano por el territorio que a él le pertenecía, a Ares, esa noche ese reino ardería más que Troya. Para suerte de éste y toda su población, Xena alejó a la masa que tenía de hombres al, sin saberse cómo, incendiar sus pañuelos de baile. Incrementando las llamas al avivar el fuego con los rápidos movimientos de éstos en el aire. Dibujando figuras encendidas por las llamas y dirigiéndose de vuelta a la tarima antes de que la tela fuera totalmente consumida. Tal vez por eso se había acercado tanto a las mesas. Porque allí se encontraban los candelabros con encendidas velas.

Cuando hubo terminado con los ahora extintos pañuelos cuya vida acabó en unos cincuenta segundos, la bailarina de rojo se tiró al suelo arrastrándose como náufrago recién llegado de las olas del mar que pasaba a felino al acecho. Al acecho de un guardia con un cayado en sus manos. Dirigiéndose hacia el grupo en el que éste estaba al borde de la tarima con pronunciados movimientos de cadera. Dándole una buena vista a un rey desde lo alto que ya se hacía planes para esa noche, mientras que un dios a su lado regresaba a su idea de colisionar a todo el reino.

Su Princesa Guerrera lo que parecía era una misma ménade que se arrastraba hacia los pies de Baco. Que en este caso era aquel guardia con el cayado en mano al que justamente estaba invitando a acercársele con su dedo índice. El guerrero, que no iba a ignorar aquella invitación, se acercó a la bailarina como un sonámbulo o cuerpo hechizado. Sintiendo como aquella mujer de rojo, sentada al borde de la tarima, lo amarraba por su cintura con sus desnudas piernas y le masajeaba los hombros hasta recorrer sus espalda con sus manos. Estaba en busca de algo. Su cayado. Y antes de tomarlo terminó por adormecer a su víctima hincando con sus dientes un lóbulo de la oreja de éste. ¡Qué gloria! Aquel joven guardia no pudo hacer otra cosa que tender su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que una Xena le arrebataba su cayado y luego le hacía regresar al mundo de los vivos pateándolo con ambas piernas por su pecho en dirección hacia hasta donde hace poco envidiosos compañeros le miraban. Que al verlo rodar tres veces por el suelo, no pudieron contener las carcajadas que escaparon por sus bocas. Ni ellos, ni todo el que vio el suceso.

Con cayado en mano, Xena se lució ante todos con las destrezas que sólo podía tener una misma guerrera. Dándole veloces vueltas en sus manos, pasándoselo de una al otro. Arrojándolo hacia el aire y atrapándolo para repetir los giros. En donde muchos se ponían entre la duda de si aquella mujer era una guerrera en verdad, o trabajaba para un circo o algo por el estilo. Porque mujer de vida hogareña no era. Cuestionándose más que todos sobre su crianza el general que la llevó al castillo. Pensaba que sólo era una hermosa doncella de campo. Probablemente dedicada a la agricultura o a un rebaño de ovejas. Pero con todo lo que estaba haciendo, ya veía bien claro que no. Como fuese, no podía negar que era realmente hermosa. Aunque al mismo tiempo toda una fiera que atraía a los hombres para luego sorprenderlos con un golpe. Dejándolos en completo ridículo tras caer en sus encantos.

Como que la tarima no era su lugar de preferencia. Bajándose nuevamente de ella y dirigiéndose ante unos tantos guerreros más sentados sobre bancos frente a una mesa. Éstos al verla aproximárseles, se pusieron en pie al instante y con los ojos bien abiertos. Dos cosas eran segura, o los acariciaba o los golpeaba, o ambas una tras la otra. Sabiendo lo que pensaban, la bailarina de rojo les dedicó una sonrisa bajo su velo y de un salto con su cayado, trepó a la mesa llena de platos, botellas con alimentos. Pateando gran parte de éstos para hacerse de un espacio, y de paso distanciar a unos cuantos hombres que como que no entendían que esa mesa era ahora su nueva tarima. Entonces ella tomó una botella de vino y bebió bajo su velo el contenido para luego soplar sobre una cercana antorcha que tomaba en mano y aumentar grandemente sus llamas ante los que querían darle alcance. Ganándose aplausos de los que a diferencia de ella, sí estaban borrachos, y inquisidoras miradas de los que le vieron derramar el contenido de la botella sobre los extremos del cayado. Contestándole a su curiosidad cuando pasó ambos extremos entre el fuego de la mencionada antorcha que regresó a su posición en la base de acero que le sostenía encima de la mesa.

Con ambos extremos encendidos en puras llamas, la guerrera disfrazada de bailarina realizó los mismos trucos con aquel largo palo que ahora dibujaba remolinos de llamas en los aires. Dando vueltas sobre aquella mesa al son de una música que desde hacía rato le estaba siguiendo el ritmo a ella. Ella que se movía como si estuviese flotando. Dando brincos de un lado para el otro de aquella larga mesa usando el encendido cayado como jabalina. Deteniéndose por un momento para tomar aire y dirigirle una mirada hacia los músicos. Hombres que entendieron que ya estaba por finalizar su danza. En la que la bailarina saltó de la mesa para ir de regreso a la tarima tras usar nuevamente su cayado como jabalina de Olimpiadas. Llegando al adoquinado suelo en un parpadear y espetando un extremo encendido del cayado en un orificio entre adoquines en el centro de la tarima utilizado a menudo para colocar una bandera. Por lo dicho como que ya le había echado el ojo. Pues no llegando hasta allí y ya tenía el cayado espetado y ella dando vueltas alrededor de éste para subírsele y seguir dando otras vueltas más con sus encamaradas piernas. Deteniéndose con la columna arqueada hacia tras y sus manos bien sujetadas del palo de madero cuando la _darbuka_ y el _tympanon _dieron su último sonido a tiempo que estiraba un brazo también hacia atrás y mostraba un agitado pecho y vientre producto de los siete minutos en los que no había parado de moverse.

Encaramada aún en aquel cayado cuyas llamas del extremo superior se comenzaban a mover hacia el frente, puesto que las inferiores ya se habían apagado al tener contacto con la humedad en aquel orificio, la bailarina de rojo permitió que sus piernas se pararan en el suelo y que con ello su respiración y pulso se relajaran. Estaban tan acelerados que hasta entonces no escuchaba los gritos, aplausos y jubilosas aclamaciones por parte de un público que había visto la mejor danza árabe de su historia. Muy "agradecida", Xena se inclinó ante la masa de gente que no dejaba de gritarle con apodos al desconocer su nombre. No olvidando que a sus espaldas se encontraba el monarca de aquel reino, porque el dios se podía ir por un mismo tubo, se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente al gobernante y arrodillarse ante éste hasta que casi su pecho tocaba el suelo.

Fue la primera vez en todas las celebraciones pasadas, que el monarca se ponía de pie de su trono ―bueno, ahora del asiento en el que estaba puesto ya que cierto dios se lo había tomado prestado― y se acercaba con sonoros aplausos a alguien que no venía siendo más que otro siervo de su reinado.

―Que lluevan más aplausos ―pidió el monarca a toda su gente―, para esta bailarina de rojo. Para esta talentosa y candente mujer. ¡Para la Bailarina de Fuego! ―le acabó por apodar.

―¡Woahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ―aclamaban a coro el público.

―¡Ha bailado realmente como una musa! ―gritaba un hombre desde cualquier lugar.

―¡LA BAILARINA DE FUEGO! ―gritaban al unísono unos tantos más.

―¡Ha sido todo un talento digno de mi reino ―no pudo retener el monarca la manera de incluirse en la alabanza el mismo!―. Ya lo ha visto, dios Ares ―le dijo en cuanto éste se acercó al barandal del balcón.

―Sí, Grégor II. Sí así bailan las mujeres en este reino, ya me imagino como deberían de pelear los hombres ―comentó con plástica sonrisa a un público que todavía no dejaba de aclamar. Pasando la mirada de hipocresía de éstos y cambiándola por una profundamente seria a la roja bailarina que seguramente le estaba sonriendo bajo el velo. Esos ojos entrecerrados de picaría le delataban grandemente.

…

Después del acto de la bailarina roja, en la fiesta sólo el vino tuvo sabor. Y de suerte. Aquella mujer de fuego dejó con la garganta seca a toda la población masculina. Teniendo sólo uno el derecho de calmar su sed. El rey. Quien como monarca se auto otorgaba tal privilegio para lo que quedaba de noche tras darse por finalizada la celebración. En donde los aldeanos regresaron a sus casas en el campo. Los sirvientes a sus respectivas habitaciones en el castillo, deseando que el amanecer no llegara dentro de tres días pues la limpieza de la plaza tras una fiesta no era tarea sencilla. Mientras que los guardias de turno nocturno a sus respectivos puestos de vigilancia. Sólo algunos guerreros que aún les quedaban energía, se quedaron a terminar las abandonadas botellas de vino junto con algunas gratas compañías. Digamos que no todas las sirvientas y bailarinas regresaron a sus habitaciones a DESCANSAR esa noche. Una de ellas lo había sido la bailarina de azul marino. Muy ocupada con aquel guerrero de entre mezcla persa y griega al que le regaló su manto. Ni modo. Ella había tenido aspiraciones más altas, pero una contrincante con cara de mustia y naca fue más rápida.

En la misma sala en la que habían cerrado el algo forzado trato, rey y dios hacían un último brindis por el nuevo comienzo que divinidad y reinado estaban "forjando". Por no decir, alianza, claro. Ares no era de los que se aliaba con nadie. Él sólo iba y venía según lo provechoso de la situación. En esos momentos por ejemplo. Sus planes eran los de haberse marchado hace rato pero por culpa de una hermosa guerrera, según él, tuvo que reconsiderar cierta invitación del rey de hacía ya horas.

―Será un verdadero honor que usted y sus hombres pasen la noche en mi castillo ―se complació un rey que ya veía las caras de monarcas vecinos cuando se enteraran que el dios de la guerra prefirió la comodidad de su reino que su majestuoso templo en el Olimpo―. Le mandaré a preparar la habitación de la torre este, es igual de grande y amplia que la mía. Pero con una vista espectacular hacia las montañas. Basta decir que era la de mis abuelos ―indicaba el monarca mientras abandonaban la estancia y se encaminaban hacia un corredor con vuelta a la redonda en donde al asomarse por el barandal, se veía lo inferior del primer piso. Allí en el área del recibidor, se veía la figura de la denominada Bailarina de Fuego acompañada de dos guardias a su espalda. Ésta, que se movía con disimulo entre el espacio abierto, haciendo que miraba cuadros o estatuas, subía la mirada a un dios que ya conocía perfectamente cuales eran los planes de su querida guerrera. Pero sobre su cadáver iba a permitir que ésta se atreviera a todo por unas miserables monedas.

―Siempre y cuando me provea una buena compañía, todo será perfecto ―indagó un sonriente dios con la meta de impedir que su Xena cometiera una estupidez y el mundo entero terminara pagando por ello.

El rey, que comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, agrandó la sonrisa que ya de por si tenía. Otra cosa más que se chismearía más allá de su reino. Que el dios de la guerra le pidió a él tener las mujeres más hermosas de su tierra. Si de esa su reino no quedaba bendecido, era porque, como todos decían, el Olimpo no era más grande.

―No faltaba más, mi respetable señor. ―Se hacía ya nuevas caras de chismosos y sorprendidos en su mente―. Tendrá todas las que guste. Desde sumisas doncellas hasta experimentadas mujeres. Usted sólo pida cuántas desea y mis hombres se las tendrán en su habitación al instante.

―Es usted muy generoso, Grégor II. Pero debo decirle que soy conforme con sólo una.

―Como guste, una a la vez tan poco está nada mal. Así tendría mañana una diferente si gusta repetir la noche en mi reino. Sabe, podría mostrarle durante el día mis…

―Creo que eso no va a ser posible.

―Ah, pues como desee ―aceptaba un rey cuyo interés ahora no era sobre la persona de Ares. Sino sobre una hermosa roja bailarina que subía las escaleras directo a su piso. Con la falda alzada para evitar pisarla y revelando más piel de la debida―. Yo creo que ya me voy despidiendo, sabes. Yo también voy a estar un tanto ocupado. ―No vio necesario dar más explicaciones sobre lo obvio.

―Pues que le aproveche, Grégor II. Ahora, por favor, dígame a dónde me dirijo con esta bella compañía a los aposentos que me ofreció.

Tanto una Xena como un rey pusieron caras de: _¡¿QUÉ?!_ ¿Es que no era evidente que el rey la había elegido a ella para esa noche, y por lo presenciado durante la celebración, ésta hacía rato a él?

―Eh, señor… Eh… Ares ―no encontraba como negarle su petición un rey al que una sensual de Xena se le arrimaba a su lado y fulminaba con la mirada al dios―. Creo que no sabe que ya he elegido a ésta bailarina para…

―¿Y eso qué? ―inquirió la deidad de la guerra como si nada―. Yo soy el dios. Así que la espero a ella en mi…

―De ninguna manera ―habló por ella misma una Xena que lanzaba cuchillas por los ojos―. Ya he accedido a servil a mi rey ésta noche.

El monarca, en medio de ambos no supo que cara poner ante la reacción de aquella plebeya. Por un lado, debía de sentirse alagado de que se le escogiera entre un dios. Y por otro, sentía también que su vida peligraba al servir de obstáculo ante un poderoso ente como el señor de la guerra.

―No fastidies, Ares ―le murmuró entre dientes Xena que se atrevió a acercarse a un pie de distancia―. ¡Guardias! Escóltenme a la habitación de nuestra alteza ―demandó poniéndose en marcha ante éstos―. ¡Acaben! ―exigió al ver que éstos se debatían entre sí hacerlo o no. Bien claro que habían escuchado como el dios la había reclamado para él. Sin embargo, viendo como se reía y con un movimiento de su mano les indicaban que podían llevársela, desaparecieron del lugar junto con el aroma a rosas rojas que desprendía su esbelto cuerpo.

―Pues como que yo me voy alistando para… Eh… Mis hombres se encargarán de escoltarlo y llevarle lo que desee, Ares ―se apresuraba el monarca que no veía por qué seguir ahí en espera de que el dios se arrepintiera de lo aceptado.

Como bien se lo dijo, la habitación era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para meter en ella a un buen harén de mujeres. La cama, simplemente perfecta. Cubierta de rosas y cojines con unos diez pies al cuadrado de largo y unos ocho de ancho. Cabiendo fácilmente unas doce mujeres ahí con él en el centro. «Nada mal», pensó. Se veía más cómodo que hacerlo en medio de su trono en su templo con unas cuantas salvajes enloquecidas fieras que para lo único que usaban su boca era para comerle la piel. «Oh, las odiosas Erinias ―recordó a las vengativas hijas de la noche. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos en los que estuve en mi mayor apogeo!» Teniendo en sus manos a cuanta mortal, criatura o divinidad que se le antojase. Ya fuese para esa necesidad carnal que ni los dioses se salvaban, o para que hiciesen el trabajo por él. «Esa Callisto, que mucho jugo le saqué. Y en todos los ángulos. Eris, mi querida discordiana hermanita "adorada" que donde quiera que plantabas un pie, veneno sembrabas». Recordó en esos días en los que él se divertía en grande con féminas fieras por toda la guerra que se provocaba en su nombre. Todo un caos seguido de pasión. «Simplemente, ¡¿qué días aquellos?!»

De pronto, se le vino a la memoria un recuerdo de la últimas veces que durmió a gusto con más de una mujer a su lado en una cama. No era precisamente un harén. Para nada. Sólo eran dos. «¡Pero qué par eran!», se dijo y con razón. Siendo una nada más y nada menos que su obsesiona guerrera. Con ella y con su "angelical" amiga promovedora del bien y la paz y todo lo que vaya agarrado de la mano. Fueron durante los días en los que convivió con ellas en una granja tras ceder su inmortalidad a cambio de que sanara y prácticamente resucitara a la barda de Gabrielle ―su parlanchina amiga― y a Eva ―la hija de Xena―. El único linaje que la guerrera pudo dejar con vida en el mundo y el único que se estaba encargando de dar descendientes para los años venideros. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado con tal de que el amor de su vida aceptara quedarse a su lado? ¿Y qué pasó? Nada. Su preciada guerrera al final se le fue de las manos hacia un mortal destino. Que cruzó a sabiendas de que no volvería jamás. O al menos por sí misma. Claro ya es que él, Ares, le ha traído de vuelta. O eso parece.

Todavía era la hora que se preguntaba qué habría sido si Xena hubiese aceptado quedarse a su lado. Ser una pareja de mortales los dos hasta el fin de sus días. Ese día, después de que se armó una revuelta con su hija Eva y una disputa entre las amazonas que querían matarle por su pasado como Libia. Y ella, Xena que se lanza a su rescate. Él, que así en su mortal condición le sigue el paso pues para completar, sus hombres que aún lo veneraban como dios, y que creían que lo seguía siendo, se dirigían al territorio de las amazonas para complicar más las cosas. Tanto, que él y Xena se terminan matando a golpes. Ella que cae en un lago congelado y queda atrapada en el hielo por un golpe suyo y se ahoga. Creyendo haber acabado con la vida del amor de su vida realmente le llora al Olimpo frente al frío cuerpo de su amada.

¿Qué si estaba muerto o latente el cuerpo de su princesa?, al fin y al cabo fue revivido por las atenciones de la amiga más grande que tenía ésta, Gabrielle. Quien bastó con que le soplara con su aliento boca a boca, por no decirse así mismo que la besó, y Xena que volvía a la vida una vez más de una cuenta ya perdida. Regresando la felicidad a su cuerpo por ello. Más desvaneciéndose en la tarde cuando su princesa admite que le amaba, pero que no podía estar con él porque no era y que bueno para ella. «¡Por Zeus, mi padre! ―expresó―. ¡Que mejor hubiese dicho que se inclinaba más por la rubia barda! Pero que no metiera semejante excusa de por medio.» Estaba claro, ella era alguien extremadamente posesiva. Alguien para liderar y controlar. No ser controlada y liderada. Y sabía que con él, eso estaba en riesgo de cambiar. Cada vez que su cuerpo se rendía ante sus caricias, se lo confirmaba una y otra vez. «Por esa cuenta cuentos es que lo de nosotros nunca pudo ser ―prosiguió entre sus pensamientos―. Por esa chiquilla que evolucionó de campesina a guerrera, es que aceptaste la muerte. Tu cabeza fue llenada con las ideas pacifistas de esa barda, sacrificándote por salvar a miles que ni te lo agradecerían en la otra vida.» Sí que todavía ese nombre, Gabrielle, le retumbaba en la cabeza. No obstante, no podía negar que con el tiempo le llegó a tomar simpatía o admiración a esa barda. Esa ex campesina del para él maldito pueblo de Potidea que la vio nacer, tenía sembrada en su interior la semilla del espíritu guerrero. Cultivando el diminuto brote desde que conoció a la guerrera más grande de la historia.

Era dios, volviendo a ser inmortal. Había pasado por el sentir carnal de un mortal varias veces al grado de que su identidad se sentía como igual, como un mortal. Un inmortal que sentía, pero no moría. Sintiendo esos momentos el dolor de la nostalgia. Porque nunca olvidaría todo lo que fue, y lo que pudo haber sido. Nunca. Los recuerdos seguirían con él por toda la eternidad. Y ni el tiempo ni el olvido, lograrían arrebatárselos. Lloviera cuanto lloviera, nacieran y se extinguirán cuantas estrellas quisieran. Porque un amor como el que él tuvo con la mortal más maravillosa del mundo, no lo olvidaba ni él ni nadie. Y tarde o temprano su preciada guerrera lo terminaría recordando. Para ese entonces, su eterna obsesión al fin sería alcanzada. Estaría a su lado. Siendo sólo de él y para él. Y pobre alma desgraciada que se atreviera a arrebatársela o tan sólo a tocarla. Su cuerpo y alma le pertenecía más que a él. Teniendo que estar al pendiente de que así fuera. Porque como que en esos momentos, unas manos estaban a punto por tomar, lo que bien decía, que era suyo.

―Xena ―nombró el dios al temer que su preciada mortal se atreviera a entregársele a aquel saco de arrugas sobre huesos con tal de sacarle información sobre los malditos óbolos. «¡Primero se cae en cantos el cielo antes de que eso suceda!» Y dicho y jurado, dios de la guerra que desaparece de aquella habitación para reaparecerse en otra.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó Xena tras un brinquito de susto ya que esperaba obedientemente sentada sobre la cama a un rey que por suerte, aún no llegaba.

―Nos vamos ―le fue directo tomándola bruscamente por el brazo para levantarla de aquel lecho.

―¡Ya te dije que no fastidies, Ares! ―se le zafó rebeldemente―. Me mentiste. Dijiste que te ibas a encargar de sacarle de la mente al rey la ubicación de los óbolos y qué es lo que has hecho… ¡NADAAAAAAAA!

―Xena, cálmate que no sabes lo que dices ―pedía ahora Ares tratando de detener a una bailarina que quería realizar un acto más impactando una tinaja de bronce sobre su cabeza―. ¡Que no creo que sea el lugar para que armes tus numeritos! ―expresó tras esquivar dicha tinaja que salió volando hacia su cara.

―¿Ah, no? ¿No me digas? ¿Y qué es lo que realmente has hecho? ¿Eh? Anda dime. Porque hasta un ciego se enteraría de que no has hecho otra cosa más que lucirte por todo el reino como el gran dios y señor de la guerra. ¿Para eso trajiste a tus hombres, ¿verdad? Para armar todo ese teatrito. ¿Y qué por mi seguridad? ¿Cómo no? ¡Eso no me lo bajo ni con aceite!

Viéndola parada sobre la cama del rey e impactándole cuantas veces quiso y pudo con un duro cojín, Ares se tuvo que armar de paciencia una vez más ante aquella mujer que de pronto se comportaba como una misma chiquilla. Masajeándose la sien derecha para ayudarse un poco.

―¡Xena, basta! ¡Que el papel de mujer paranoica no te queda. Nunca te ha quedado y nunca te quedará.

―¿Entonces qué es lo que me queda, Ares? ¿Este maldito vestido de bailarina? ―cuestionó ganando la evaluadora mirada de un dios que no podía negar que sí, que simple y sencillamente le quedaba perfecto―. Mira lo que he tenido que hacer por conseguir lo que tú, aún no me has dado.

Si se había vestido de esa forma tan… deseable ante sus ojos ―es que no encontraba otra palabra―, fue porque quiso. Al menos al ver del dios. Quien se agarraba de que bien claro que le dijo que ya tenía la información predilecta.

―Ya te he dicho que te equivocas, Xena. ¡Y no creas que a pruebo el bailecito ese que diste allá afuera! Tenías a todos los hombres con los ojos brotados. Y ahora un rey quiere que le termines de hacer lo que queda de noche por esa insensatez tuya. ¡Cuando te había dicho que ya sé donde se ocultan los óbolos!

―¡Pues entonces grítalo ya!

―Están bajo una pequeña trampilla. Bajo una losa cubierta por una estatua de alguna deidad en una hilera entre unas cuantas más ―soltó con apuro―. Es un sitió sombrío y en ruinas. Podría tratarse de alguna planta baja en el castillo o alguna infraestructura en las afueras.

―¿Podría tratarse? ¿Entonces con todo y eso, no sabes dónde dicho lugar se encuentra? Como que es lo mismo a no saber dónde están sepultados los óbolos, Ares. ¿No?

―Eh, pues, eso aún no lo he…

―No hay problema, Ares. Porque yo misma se lo sacaré de la boca del rey y yo misma iré por ellos. Tú no te preocupes. En vez de estresarte, deberías divertirte con lo que te van a llevar a tu habitación. Adelante, ve y diviértete como todo un dios.

«¿Es qué esta mujer no entiende lo que podía pasarle si se quedaba aquí?», se preguntaba sin poder creerlo. Sabía que no iba a permitir que un perfecto idiota la tomara. Pero el mero hecho de que ese mismo idiota le mirase con deseo a los ojos, era suficiente para que se le hirviera la sangre.

―Escúchame bien, Xena. Si te dejas tocar un solo cabello por ese…

―Creo que va a llegar a tocarme mucho más, Ares ―le sonrió ésta para fastidiarle a tiempo que dejaba caer una mano por su pecho encolerizando más de la cuenta al dios.

―Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Aunque, no sé porque me preocupo tanto ―optó por relajarse―. En tu primera vida fuiste toda una maestra. Pero ahora en tu segunda… Querida, en tu segunda sigues siendo virgen. Y en cuanto veas que ese viejo lo quiere todo, sé que saldrás gritando mi nombre.

La cara que puso Xena ante lo escuchado, fue la de un mismo hambriento ogro cuando se le escapa su presa. Mira y que atrevérsele a decirle semejante cosa. ¿No qué decía conocerla bien?

―Cínico ―le escupió con todo insulto―. ¡No eres más que un cínico! ―le repitió lanzándole el cojín a su cara. Entonces sus expresiones se relajaron de un segundo a otro. Con Ares no se podía pelear para vencerle. Sino seguirle la corriente y ver cómo caía en sus propias trampas―. ¿Y tú qué sabes? Tal vez hasta te sorprenda.

―No te atrevas, Xena.

―Voy a obtener esos óbolos, Ares ―aseguró distanciándose de él y cubriéndose con el velo nuevamente. Se escuchaban pasos que se avecinaban y como que el dios ya tenía que ir marchándose―. Y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

―Te voy a estar vigilando ―le indicó con un dedo mientras desaparecía.

―Como gustes.

No hizo más que extinguirse el resplandor que Ares siempre dejaba en sus teletransportaciones, y la puerta de la habitación que se abría dando paso a un monarca que pensaba que esa noche iba a ser la de su vida. Apresurándose en despojarse de su capa, toga real, botas y camisa. Mostrando un pecho con canosas vellosidades y carente de musculatura alguna. Tan poco era que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Solamente que su prominente figura no era más que armadura o gruesas capas de tela.

Xena permaneció en silencio e inmutable mientras que el rey se deshizo de sus ropas quedándose únicamente con una pieza de blancos pantalones como ropa interior. El rey de vez en cuando le ojeaba para ver si ésta le miraba. Pero nada. Se quedaba con la vista clavada sobre las cortinas del lecho como si él no estuviese. «Bien, con que es de las que espera por una orden antes de dar un paso al frente ―dedujo erróneamente el rey en su mente―. Excelente, eso deja mucho que decir. Es una perfecta y obediente mujer. Como deberían de ser todas.» Únicamente que esperaba que en su cama fuera tan energética como en la plaza en donde bailó. Para eso era que la había pedido. A lo mejor era que se sentía un poco nerviosa por estar con él, con el rey. O eso creía. Desajuste que una copa de vino remediaría al instante.

Comieron y bebieron sentados en el lecho de cama. En donde la bailarina se llevaba bocados o copas bajo el velo que aún no había querido quitarse.

―¿Qué no me vas a mostrar tu rostro?

―Creí que era mi cuerpo lo que le interesaba ―dijo una Xena en su papel de mujer sumisa que ni a los ojos de un hombre se atrevía a mirar.

―Eh, bueno eso también, preciosidad. Es sólo que quiero ver el rostro de la hermosa mujer con la que voy a pasar la noche. ―Y dicho esto, el rey que extiende su mano e intenta tirar del velo que cubría la cara de Xena. Para su lamento ésta se aleja.

―Desea que le sirva un poco más de vino, alteza ―se apresuró Xena que para nada que le apetecía corresponder a aquel hombre―. Podría realizarle una danza mientras bebe ―sugirió con seductores gestos―. Después de todo, el dios Ares en estos momentos debe de tener a todo un harén bailándole para él.

Él rey, que sabía perfectamente que aquello era más que cierto. Que el dios de la guerra en esos momentos debía de encontrarse en medio de toda una fiesta privada en su castillo, no lo pensó dos veces y accedió al ofrecimiento de aquella bailarina olvidándose de verle su rostro. Quería tener mucho que contar a quién le preguntara que cómo había pasado la noche. Sobre todo al general. Quien al igual que el dios, escuchó que también se hubo de interesar en la hermosa mujer que ahora tenía en su propia recámara.

―Por supuesto, hermosa. Nada mejor antes de que te tenga entre mis manos.

Xena mostró por lo oído más bien una mueca que una misma sonrisa. Cielos, a ver cómo le hacía para que se siguiera tragando más vino. Ella mientras tanto procuraría a penas probarlo e ir adentrándolo en una conversación en el que terminara sacándole el escondite de los óbolos. Por el momento, bailaría para hechizarlo más de la cuenta. Sabía que no fallaría. Haciendo uso de sus dotes de seducción con otro pobre diablo que se le cruzaba en el camino.

En otra parte del castillo, mientras la guerrera embrujaba con sus encantos a ese pobre diablo que en esos momentos no era otro que el mismo rey, un Ares intentaba relajarse con el bello paisaje que se le tenía de frente. Sabía que Xena no iba a cometer la estupidez que él pensaba, así que lo mejor era que disfrutara un poco de los cuerpos semidesnudos de mujeres que bailaban y tocaban para él. Eran alrededor de algunas veinte. Entre las que estaban la mayoría de las anteriores bailarinas. Ahora cambiadas y con vestidos de pasteles colores. Podía asegurar que dos pares más a aparte de éstas eran concubinas del rey. Mientras que las silenciosas y asustadizas vestidas de blanco entre las esquinas eran doncellas de pueblo. Recién capturadas para él. ¡Mirar si sabían que era un dios!

Con tanta música y tantos eróticos bailes, Ares se sintió como cuando espiaba a las amazonas en sus alocados y nudistas rituales de hermandad. O cuando en su templo le esperaban hermosas ninfas que al subírseles la temperatura, parecían más fieras hambrientas que las frágiles jóvenes que ante cualquier viajero siempre aparentaban ser. Hacía tiempo que no tenía días como aquellos. Desde que su guerrera murió anduvo todo un siglo en la recuperación de su alma, en la vigilia de que renaciera en un cuerpo con su misma carne. En que creciera sana y segura. Que durante su adolescencia fuera entrenada para que se convirtiera nuevamente en la grandiosa guerrera que una vez fue. En otras palabras, estuvo bastante ocupado. ¿Y por quién? Por ella, por Xena. Este, bueno también por él porque con ella al fin tendría su poderoso ejército e imperio sobre la tierra. Eso ya todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero de todas formas, aunque con ella no pudiese lograr tal sueño, como quiera hubiese descendido al inframundo en busca de su alma. Porque todavía no había dejado de amarla.

Quien lo viera en aquellos momentos no se tragaría el cuento de que aún llevaba más de un siglo enamorado de la mortal que tantas veces lo despreció en vida. Con todas aquellas mujeres que se le trepaban encima, admitía que hasta él mismo se juzgaría si se observaba reflejado en el espejo. ¿Qué cosas pensaba? Él hacía lo que se le viniera en gana. Para eso era un dios. «¿De cuándo acá pienso en auto prohibiciones?», se cuestionó. ¿A caso se negaba placeres por sentir que no había otra mortal en la tierra que el más quisiera que su preciada Princesa Guerrera? Cierto, eso era cierto. «Pero no significaba que por pasar el rato con algunas fulanas que ni sus nombres conozco, voy a dejar de amarte, Xena. Además, qué estás haciendo tú ahora mismo. No, que no puedes estar haciendo. Es que de imaginarte en los brazos de otro ya me entran ganas levantar una guerra contra el mundo entero.»

Había dicho que la vigilaría. ¿Y qué hacía? Ahí tendido en una gran silla con tres concubinas sobre su pecho y piernas. Acariciándole, lamiéndole como sedientas zorras y al mismo tiempo moviéndose encima suyo. Viendo al fondo como las bailarinas le incitaban a acercársele con sus ya desnudos pechos bajo sus largas melenas y sus faldas semitransparente que dejaban ver lo que debajo había. «¡Qué mujeres las de este reino!», tuvo que admitir que si eran hermosas. Mujeres que no tenían el menor pudor por ser él un dios. Todo lo contrario. Estaban dando más de lo que le darían a cualquier hombre mortal. Todas, excepto las cuatro asustadizas jóvenes de las esquinas. Bueno, siempre que se quedaran así de quietas no les haría nada. No estaba para gritos y pataleos. Es más, en el fondo no estaba ni para las que tenía sobre sí mismo. No estaba porque por más que lo intentaba, su cabeza viajaba nuevamente a la habitación en la que cierta bailarina de rojo se encontraba con un maldito rey.

Si tan preocupado estaba entonces, pues qué rayos hacía ahí todavía y no acababa por velar por lo que como él decía, era suyo. Tenía que abandonar esa habitación. Más no podía hacerlo sin que dejaran de verlo. Necesitaba testigos que dijesen que en todo momento estuvo e lugar. Los óbolos pronto serían robados. Y su trato con el rey podía irse al demonio si éste sospechaba que él estuvo detrás de todo. «Pero espérate un momento ―se detuvo en medio de su meditar interno―. Al demonio también si el rey me acusa. Soy un dios y por más monarca que sea el viejete éste, tiene que atenerse a mis órdenes y amenazas. Lo que pasa es que, bueno, he dejado una prestigiosa imagen en este pueblo con mis enredos de palabras y manipulaciones. Además, no hay mejor guerrero que el que por su voluntad lucha que el que es obligado a levantar la espada. Por estos últimos es que las victorias cambiaban de bando. Uno nunca sabe cuando el sometido se revela y cambia de blanco. Además, sigo firme en achacarle la culpa a alguien más.»

―Eh, eh, eh… Silencio, eh, quietas todas. Escuchen a su dios ―detuvo a las alocadas mujeres que le dejaban sin aire y a las que no paraban de dar brincos y giros como si estuviesen bajo posesión―. Así, que chicas tan obedientes. Creo que tomaré sus datos por si se me ocurre regresar a este reino por un poco de diversión. Aunque eso dependerá de ustedes, hermosuras ―decía al caminar entre ellas y tenerlas agachadas y sonrientes a sus pies―. Hoy será una noche como nunca. Y cada una tendrá la oportunidad de estar conmigo. Que no les quepa la menor duda. ―Y ante esto, que se escucha un gimoteo entre las asustadizas doncellas de pueblo que no pasó desapercibido por el agudo oído de Ares. Dios que fue directo hacia ellas. Acurrucadas unas contra las otras en una oscura esquina―. ¿Qué? ―Les hizo dar un brinquito de susto a las pobres en cuanto se les acercó―. ¿No quieren pasársela en grande en la fiesta. ―Las jóvenes no contestaron. Sino que la más pequeña, una que debía de tener unos doce años, empezó a llorar. La que a su lado estaba, su hermana mayor al juzgar por su físico, intenta calmarle. Pero viene un Ares y la levanta sorpresivamente por su brazo―. ¿O soy yo o ustedes no tienen cara de querer divertirse? ―La chica no contesta. Sino que apenas niega con la cabeza. Ares, sabiendo que se moría de miedo, la termina de intimidar con su fija mirada en los grises ojos de ésta―. Mira nada más, con razón traes esa cara de pena y aguafiestas. Si por ojos tienes un nublado cielo. No obstante, tu rubio cabello viene siendo como la luz de la esperanza. Y yo sé que tú la tienes, ¿cierto? ―La chica no supo que contestarle. Es que no entendía de qué estaba hablando aquel dios que con una delicadeza jamás sentida, le acariciaba su mejilla―. Anda, vete. Nadie te obliga a ti y a tus amiguitas a estar aquí. Dile a los guardias que las dejé ir. ¡Pero ahora!

Que aquellas asustadizas y lloronas jóvenes se largaran era lo mejor que podían hacer. El quedarse, resultaría un estorbo para él. Que buscaba testigos que le apoyasen, no que le inculpasen. No siéndole conveniente que dos pares de chiquillas lloronas abrieran sus bocas para decir cómo había hipnotizado al resto de las mujeres tras ésta quedárseles mirando a los ojos. No era una cosa que se le diera fácil siendo éstas varias. Pero se amparaban en el poder de su seducción para lograrlo.

―Hermosas, pasen por aquí ante mí ―pidió al grupo de deseosas mujeres que se arrastraban a su pies en busca de aunque fuese, una mera caricia de él―. Mírenme todas, ahora. ―Las mujeres hicieron lo pedido sin retraso alguno―. Ahora cierren los ojos y verán cómo me tienen. ¡Cómo las hago mías! ¡Y las subo a lo alto del Olimpo!

―¡Oh, sí!

―¡Sí, Ares!

―¡Somos tuyas!

―Llévanos contigo a tu templo ―gemían las extasiadas mujeres con sus ojos cerrados mientras que Ares pasaba entre cada una de ellas y les acariciaba su vientre. Vientre del que se veía encender una rojiza luz desde adentro. Cayendo muchas al piso sin poder resistir el placer que invadía sus cuerpos. Abrazándose contra mantas o unas contra las otras. Besando al aire o a una de ellas mismas y moviéndose como si entre sus brazos, estuviesen a ése que deseaban. Al dios de la guerra.

―Hay que ver lo estúpidas que son ―masculló un dios que se desaparecía de la estancia para regresar a una habitación de la que no debió de haber salido sin su princesa.

Su mandíbula quedó completamente desencajada, colgando, hasta el suelo cuando vio a la mortal de su vida con todo el pecho bañado en vino y al maldito rey chupando de ellos sobre la tela mientras que ella se derramaba más la botella sobre encima. Obligando a aquel maldito gusano a beber más de sus pechos. Separándolo cuando ésta veía que se le alargaba la mano e intentaba tocar más de lo que hasta el momento le había permitido tocar. Introduciendo el rey una mano bajo el sostén de rojo y doradas lentejuelas para ser alejada por una guerrera que ante la mirada de desagrado que éste ponía, le mostraba una dulce sonrisa bajo el velo llevando el orificio de la botella a la boca de éste para que bebiera más y más vino. Vaciándole la mayor cantidad posible antes de que decidiera cerrarla.

―¡Ya, ya, dulzura! Como que ya he bebido más que suficiente. Ahora vamos a lo que vinimos, ¿quieres? ―decía un rey al punto del mareo y aun así intentando ganarse un beso de la belleza que ahora le tenía contra la almohada y la botella de vino.

―¡Oh, sí! ―se relamía los labios ocultos la roja bailarina que ni en los sueños del rey cumpliría su deseo pero no dejaba de tentarle hincando su velo con su propia lengua―. Claro, querido. Te juro por mi vida, que te haré ver las estrellas como nunca ―aseguró causando que dos pares de ojos se agrandaran más de la cuenta. Los del rey que tenía sobre ella. Y los de un no muy lejano dios de la guerra que aunque aún no se había materializado, bien presente que estaba en aquella habitación.

―Sí, las estrellas ―se emocionaba el rey―. Quiero verla a todas y comprobar que realmente son infinitas.

―Y lo son, alteza. Tanto como el profundo placer que le voy hacer sentir a todo su cuerpo ―siseó la mujer de fuego bajando su mano blanca desde el cuello del rey hasta más debajo de su pecho en donde la subió de sopetón para, junto con la otra, levantarle la cabeza y seguir hablándole―. Sólo necesito saber una cosa más antes de comenzar ―anunció regresando la viajera mano al territorio en donde se había quedado, casi en la ingle del rey. Para ahí bajar con velocidad más abajo y pasar a acariciar la parte media de uno de los muslos de un hombre, que ya tenía firmada su sentencia de muerte con un verdugo llamado Ares.

―Sí, sí, te diré lo que quieras, pero sabes que después de eso me darás el universo entero.

―Ya se lo he jurado, alteza. Lo verá en vivo y a todo color.

―Bien, pues…

―Alteza ―se le dirigió antes de arañar levemente el pecho del rey y luego soplarle en la oreja―. ¿Dónde está ese lugar dedicado a los dioses, mi lord? El santuario que todos y cada uno de los dioses de nuestra tierra resguarda en estatuas de piedra. Donde el recuerdo de sus divinidades prevalece para los que aún les rezan y veneran. Me han dicho que tal monumento se halla aquí en sus tierras.

―¿Y para qué quieres saber eso, hermosa?

―Las estrellas, majestad. Ya vienen. Sólo conteste ―insistía una Xena que con sus caricias ya tenía a un trabado rey al borde del colapso―. ¿Dónde está?

―¡En la caverna del lago! Cerca del panteón dónde sepultan a los reyes y a sus familiares ―contestó jadeante por el aire que se le escapaba dado al nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando la mano de Xena.

―Gracias, mi lord.

Xena tomó el rostro del rey entre sus manos y lo fue acercando con lentitud a medida que entreabría su boca. El rey que se imaginaba lo que cualquier hombre en su lugar se imaginaría, hizo lo mismo con la suya. Justo cuando cerró los ojos

para sentir por fin los labios de aquella mujer contra los suyos, una estela de estrellas le pasó verdaderamente por la cabeza. Viendo con toda claridad hasta las Pléyades en lo más alto del firmamento. Cayendo inconsciente y con una estúpida sonrisa sobre la cama. Xena le había dado un cabezazo. Y en el momento preciso. Porque si no era eso, iba a ser un golpe mortal por parte del dios de la guerra que todo lo estaba viendo sin poder llegar a contenerse un segundo más.

―Sé que estás ahí, Ares ―le dejó saber una bailarina que se desvestía de sus rojas ropas a espaldas del dios y las iba arrojando sobre la cama del rey, en el piso o donde cayeran.

―¡Hasta que al fin te decidiste en separarte de ese maldito! ―gritó al materializarse―. Y qué… ¿Qué haces ahora? ―inquirió con perplejidad a ver como su princesa se le quedaba semidesnuda a su frente en busca de lo que parecía ser una toga de salida con la que cubrirse.

―¿Podrías darte la vuelta al menos?

―No.

¿Cómo iba a poder? Si otra vez la mandíbula se le iba al piso al observar los pechos de su princesa bajo sus mechones de cabellos que apenas le cubrían. Su cintura y sus anchas caderas que anclaban sus poderosas piernas. Que se muriera allí mismo si se atrevía a hacer tal cosa. Además, ni que estuviese viendo todo. La guerrera aun conservaba su prenda interior inferior. Roja como lo el vestido de bailarina que segundos tras llevaba puesto.

―¡Enfermo pervertido! Y bueno, ¿qué no es evidente? Me largo al lago ese en busca de los malditos óbolos. Pero no puedo ir vestida así y con esta apeste a bebida que traigo encima.

―La traes porque quieres.

Ares se acercó y se dijo que por una parte tenía que aceptar que el vino mezclado con el olor de su cuerpo no olía nada mal. Mejor que el aroma que desprendió Amatista luego de ser transformada en cristal y ser bañada con las lágrimas púrpuras de vino de Baco. ¡Pero qué estaba diciendo! Claro que su princesa era mejor en cualquier aspecto que ninguna otra cosa. Mira y que traer a la mente a su alcohólico medio hermano Baco cuando tenía que concentrarla en el monumental cuerpo de su princesa. Que por cierto, ya se lo había cubierto. Fue lo mejor. Porque un instante más, y terminaría lo que aquel rey ni había comenzado. Esa mortal lo tenía sin control desde hacía ya mucho. Y con ese día, el límite de éste ya había tocado la raya. Una cosa más, una cosa más y Xena iba a recordar verdaderamente quién había sido él. Y quién, desde luego, seguía siendo.

―Te veré al amanecer en el bosque si te da la gana.

―Eh, no tanta prisa. ―Le detuvo el cretino dios con una mano contra su abdomen―. ¿De qué lugar dedicado a los dioses y qué rayos hablabas con ese viejo? ¿Y cómo sabes que las monedas están ahí?

―¿No me dijiste que el cofre con los óbolos se encontraba bajo una estatua de un dios entre unas filas de más deidades en piedra?

―Sí, pero qué le hace para que vayas a un cementerio a…

―Le hace porque simplemente tal región contiene a todos esos dioses en piedra que viste en la mente del rey.

―¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? Ese lugar se veía en ruinas. Por lo que debe de tener más de un siglo de abandono. ¿O es que le conocías desde tu primera vida?

―Nada de eso, Ares. Los humanos no podrán penetrar en las mentes, pero sí sabemos utilizar el ingenio. Así que si lo sé, es porque supe moverme con las preguntas adecuadas. Interrogando primero a los guardias que me escoltaron hasta aquí y que se mantuvieron en custodia de las puertas de esta habitación hasta la llegada del rey. Como si estuviese aburrida por la espera, les monté conversación frente a las puertas. Preguntándoles sobre ese lugar con numerosas estatuas de dioses del que me hablaste. Como es un lugar antiguo, abandonado y de paso oculto, y ellos jóvenes, apenas pudieron hablarme de lo que sabían por boca de sus abuelos. Contándome sobre un viejo santuario que una vez se echó a perder por una inundación al hallarse bajo tierra. No supieron decirme donde se hallaba pero ya ves que se lo pude sacar al imbécil rey.

―¡Ni que hubieras hecho la gran cosa, Xena! ―le gritó con enfado en cuanto ésta se marchaba por la puerta―. Yo hubiese sacado esa sencilla información en un santiamén sin necesidad de realizar la danza de la historia y bañarme en vino. ¿Eh? ¡Me escuchas! ―bramaba al aire―. ¡Y que no se te olvide traer el cofre, tengo planeado algo adicional!

―¡Vete al diablo, Ares!

―Mmm las estrellas, querida ―balbuceó un rey que entre sueños, confundía la mano de un Ares muy aproximado a la cama con la que se suponía que fuese una hermosa bailarina.

―Eso es viejo, sigue con las estrellas. Que pronto caerás a la tierra entre asteroides. ―Y con esto, Ares que se desaparece para reaparecerse en la habitación con las alocadas mujeres.

El dios llegó en el momento exacto a la habitación ya que a las hipnotizadas mujeres comenzaban a despertar de su manipulación mental mirándose las caras y extrañándose al verse desnudas en medios de cojines o junto con una compañera sin el dios con el que realmente creían estar. Ares volvió a hipnotizar a unas cuantas y a otras, bueno a otras les permitió que se le acercaran como mendigos en busca de limosnas. Como que la ropa estaba sobrando y no vio nada malo en desprenderse de sus botas y chaleco. Ya una mano larga ahí se estaba encargando del cierre de sus pantalones cuando las puertas de la habitación fueron tocadas.

―Adelante.

―Señor —se dirigió un nervioso guardia que miraba con ojos como platos las mujeres que se revolcaban en el piso unas con las otras como si estuviesen poseídas. En parte si lo estaban―. Solo vengo a comprobar que las doncellas de pueblo fueron realmente enviadas a casa por usted y no porque se le escaparon.

―¿Mortal, crees que a un dios se le escaparían unas frágiles niñas como esas? He estado aquí todo el tiempo, cómo te puedes dar de cuenta. Imposible que se hubiesen escapado.

―Cierto señor, lo siento.

―No hay problema. ¡Ahora lárgate!

…

No tardó mucho en llegar al panteón de la realeza y con ello a la entrada de la misma caverna. Guiándose por la luz de una antorcha penetró en la cavidad subterránea echándole una última mirada a las tumbas de la familia real. Entonces atravesó con rápido pero precavido paso el oscuro interior de la caverna. Como si ya le hubiese conocido o aunque fuese al menos un pie alguna vez había puesto por ahí. Siendo un lugar húmedo como en toda caverna. Disminuyendo la temperatura cada vez que se adentraba en ella. Al menos el suelo no estaba inundado como en muchas otras. Sólo esperaba que pequeñas alimañas como arañas, murciélagos, cucarachas y grillos del tamaño de la palma de su mano fueran lo único que se le presentasen en el camino. Realmente el temita de los óbolos ya le tenían más que hastiada como para tener que enfrentarse a otras cosa para obtenerlos. Además, ahora que pensaba en la posibilidad de seguir luchando por esas monedas, no llevaba ninguna espada al menos consigo. Ella y su cabeza.

Un cruce en forma de "Y" tuvo a su frente a eso de seis minutos de haber estado caminando. Optando por seguir por la derecha, el que nada de luz tenía dado que el de la izquierda, al fondo se percibía una claridad producto de un cielo próximo a amanecer. Área en el que el santuario de los famosos dioses olímpicos no se podía encontrar. Un sitio oscuro, húmedo y en ruinas bien claro que mencionó Ares. En lo único en lo que, a su ver, sirvió para algo. Teniéndose que encargar ella de la ubicación del lugar y de la propia estatua en la que los óbolos se ocultaban. No iba a llegar ahí a empezar a remover una por una a ver si de casualidad encontraba las monedas. Negativo. Se había encargado de preguntarle al rey, como ella dijo, de la forma adecuada. Sin levantamientos de sospechas, al menos por el momento, y de la manera más indirecta posible.

Unas columnas de estilo dórico al final del corredor de piedra por el que caminaba, le indicaron que ya estaba cerca del pasadizo. Y así fue. Una vez que las atravesó, se topó con una estancia algo más espaciosa. De algunos treinta metros de largo y unos diez de ancho. La luz de su ya moribunda antorcha aún no le alcanzaba para ver tal magnificencia por lo que la sumergió en lo que reconoció como un canal de volátil aceite. Acto seguido el lugar quedó completamente iluminado por docenas de antorchas que se fueron encendiendo una de tras de la otra al estar conectadas e humedecidas con dicho aceite de combustión. Presenciándose vivamente las estatuas de tamaño humano de cada dios y diosa. Muchos todavía con antiguas ofrendas a los pies de su base. Platos con inciensos, que a esas alturas jamás encenderían debido a la humedad que tenían, para dioses como Zeus. Canastas con lo que una vez pudieron haber sido frutas y vegetales en su interior para Deméter. Plumas de pavo para Hera. Espadas y pieles de cachorros negros para Ares. Un escudo de plata para Atenea. Astas se ciervo para Artemisa. Botellas de vino para Baco y perlas para Afrodita.

"_¿A qué dios le tienes más devoción, alteza?"_, recordó preguntarle al rey en busca de obtener la localización exacta de los óbolos. Muy seductora como ella sola. "_¿A caso es a Deméter o a Perséfone a las que siempre les celebras cada año? ¿O es a Zeus como señor y dios de todos las divinidades y mortales?"_ A lo que el rey le respondió: "_Mi reino existe gracias a una profecía, mujer. Por lo que es al dios Apolo al que mi abuelo, mi padre y yo le debemos nuestro reinado. Es en él en el plenamente confío. Esperando que la rueda del destino que se puso en marcha con el humilde nacimiento de mi abuelo, continúe en mí según las profecías posteriores._"

Más y más vino le dio al rey en cuanto le soltó esas importantes palabras. Inclinándose en cada servida para lucir sus apretados pechos y volver a tomar asiento a su lado en el lecho con seductora pose. Dispuesta a obtener la información que en esos precisos momentos recordaba. _"¿Y qué han dicho esas profecías posteriores, mi lord?"_, fingió interés para que no todas sus preguntas estuviesen relacionadas al escondite de los benditos óbolos. Obteniendo como respuesta del rey lo siguiente:_"Qué un descendiente de aquel nacido de humilde cuna y ascendido al trono como heredero de un noble monarca, gobernaría dos veces su reino."_

En esos pasados momentos Xena no tuvo que preguntar más para saber a lo que se refería el monarca. Tenía planeado resucitar. Y ella ahora mismo le estaba destrozando tal plan. Estaba frente a la gran estatua del dios Apolo. Dios del sol, de las artes, la medicina y la profecía. Solo tenía que moverlo esperando que fuera bajo éste, donde encontrase las doradas monedas. Por lo que con todas sus fuerzas, empujó con sus brazos, espalda y costados el pesado mármol tallado hasta que éste quedó completamente corrido de la loza en la que se encontraba situado. Sin perder tiempo, levantó la laja, hecha del mismo material y sostenida sobre un grueso marco de piedra que aguantaba el peso de la estatua para impedir que se quebrara tal placa. Plasmándose la desilusión en sus ojos cuando no vio lo que esperaba. No estaba ni el cofre ni los óbolos que se suponían que debían de estar dentro de él. Invadiéndole la idea de tener entonces que mover una por una aquellas estatuas para ver si les encontraba.

―Buscabas algo en especial, ladrona ―le sorprendió grandemente un completo desconocido. Un hombre entre los treinta y cinco años de edad que le apuntaba con una espada mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un pequeño cofre. En el que a Xena se le posaron los ojos. Tenía que ser ese, y así lo era.

Xena se levantó lentamente ante el amenazante filo de la espada que le apuntaba. Realmente no se esperaba aquel desconocido salido de la oscuridad. Sintiéndose imprudente por haberse apresurado a entrar a un lugar desconocido, desarmada y fuera de guardia.

―Tuve un sueño en el que después de la celebración de anoche el futuro del rey sería atentado y e aquí la prueba de ello ―contó el extraño con seria mirada.

―Pues entonces le debes una grande a Morfeo ―masculló la guerrera―. Por ponerte sobre aviso. Sin embargo, aun así no te va a servir de nada. Porque de que yo obtenga lo que creo que tú ahora mismo tienes, no te salva ni el gran Zeus desde las alturas. ―Con tales palabras que opta una posición defensiva.

―¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Hasta donde mis ojos ven, yo soy el único armado aquí.

―Para pelear no siempre son necesarias las armas. Pero sí el intelecto ―Y dicho esto, la guerrera que desliza una poderosa pierna suya por el suelo y derriba a su oponente con todo y espada. Arma que se le zafó de las manos y fue a parar en una zanja formada por una grieta en el suelo. El hombre rápido se arrastró hacia ésta para intentar sacarla, pero su brazo no dio alcance ni tamaño para obtenerla. Mencionando también que tenía a una mujer con buenas habilidades de defensa atrás suyo.

―Sólo vengo por esos óbolos ―anunció Xena con una postura de ataque―. Dámelos y no te pasará nada.

―¡Ni que fuera tan idiota! No soy de los que les pegan a una mujer. Pero si esa mujer es una ladrona que se lo busca…

Xena no dejó que completara sus palabras impartiéndole otro de sus ataques. Un golpe directo al pecho. El desconocido lo esquivó mostrando que también tenía habilidades en la lucha. Respondiéndole con golpes y patadas directos a desestabilizar. En una de esas, fue derribado nuevamente por la guerrera, que corrió en la dirección en la que yacía tirado el cofre. Siendo sujetada por la cintura por su atacante y elevada del suelo. Escapándose del agarre al levantar rectamente su pierna y impactar con ésta la frente del hombre. Que retrocedió con la vista nublada y antes de que se planeara realizar un nuevo ataque en su contra, Xena que lo dejaba inconsciente sobre el frío piso con un cantazo en su nuca con un puño cerrado sobre el otro.

―Que conste que te lo advertí ―le recordó al voltear al pobre solitario boca arriba y comprobar que respiraba con normalidad. Como bien se había fijado, era un hombre de algunos treinta y algo. Fornido, de ojos y cabellos claros pero de tez bronceada producto del trabajo en la siembra o tal vez por herencia. La tierra en la que se encontraba era una zona de entre mestizaje de caucásicos con descendientes de los persas con eso de la extensión del imperio de éstos hasta Anatolia y este de Tracia siglos atrás.

Un poco agitada, se encaminó con paso victorioso hasta el pequeño cofre de gemas que sostuvo en sus manos. Girándolo de un lado para otro para presenciarlo mejor. Queriendo abrirlo para comprobar que ahí realmente se encontraban las monedas, mas siendo sorprendida una segunda vez por el sujeto que supuestamente había dejado inconsciente. El cual se arrojó sobre ella impactándola duramente contra el duro y piso. Saliendo en un desliz el cofre que por haber recibido también su impacto con el suelo, se abrió en el momento mandando a rodar dos brillantes monedas doradas. Dos de las cuales una, alargó más su recorrido dirigiéndose justamente al borde de la profunda zanja en donde había caído la espada. Como si le hubiesen leído la mente, ambos contrincantes dieron un brinco al mismo tiempo en cuya caída contra el piso, provocaron que el levísimo temblor volteara la moneda. Exactamente en el borde de la grieta en donde se giró de lado.

Mirándose las caras, ambos extraños se recordaron que estaban peleando y continuaron en lo mismo. Xena, cansada de jugar, dejó jadeando a su oponente con un rodillazo en su estómago. Pero éste, ignorando su dolor la sacude por los aires con un golpe en el mismo lugar por una patada. Ella, que cae cerca del cofre y las monedas, sin demora alguna aprovecha para recogerlas devolviéndolas a su caja. Girándose en el momento en el que casi recibía otro ataque por su espalda. Siendo impactada contra una estatua. Curiosamente la de Zeus. Que tras unos tambaleos de un lado para otro, terminó sin cabeza contra el piso. Xena, que una vez más se encontraba sobre el suelo, se fijó en que la loza en la que dicha estatua se encontraba posicionada se removió por el provocado temblequeo.

―No quería llegar a esto, pero tendré que herirte con tal de proteger lo que por años se me ha encomendado y lo que algún día me devolverá la razón de mi existencia.

Xena vio como aquel hombre sacaba una daga oculta entre sus ropas y la levantaba en el aire para clavarla en una de sus piernas. Se veía a leguas desde hace rato que no era un asesino. Aun así iba a atentar contra ella por cual fuera la desesperación que le había provocado con su presencia. Cosa que jamás podía permitir. Por eso es que en medio de un impulso cargado de adrenalina, extrajo aquella pesada losa con ambas manos y la usó como escudo contra el filo del puñal que iba a ser clavado en su muslo. Acto seguido, con ese mismo pedazo de roca aplanada, impactó en la espalda del atacante dejándolo esta vez, en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esta vez también que no se atrevió a dar la espalda hasta que se aseguró que estaba bien noqueado el desafortunado hombre. Moviéndolo con su pie para ver si mostraba algún signo de consciencia. Para nada, Morfeo lo tenía completamente abrazado. Y a ella totalmente libre y despierta para salir corriendo de allí. Aprisionando el pequeño cofre contra su pecho para prepararse a salir corriendo, mas deteniéndose en cuanto algo bronceado llamó su atención. Bajo la loza que extrajo para defenderse, se encontraba lo que al parecer era una caja de madera envuelta en un mohoso y viejo manto. Asegurándose una vez más de que el sujeto aun seguía en los brazos de Morfeo, se arrodilló ante el descubrimiento. Descubriéndolo del manto y viendo que la estructura de bronce que vio brillar no era otra cosa que la huella de una mano humana sobre una tapa de madero y en el centro de un círculo con misteriosos símbolos sobre el tiempo.

―¿Y esto, qué es? ―se cuestionó en voz alta extrayendo la caja, algo liviana y al parecer vacía, entre las mantas con una sola mano. Puesto que con la otra aún tenía aprisionado el pequeño cofre.

Guiada por la curiosidad, colocó su mano sobre la huella de bronce y con un desliz de ésta, metal que se rueda un poco con un carrasposo sonido. De inmediato, voces e imágenes se le presentaron en su mente. Teniendo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza por la repentina circulación de sangre que le subió de golpe. Esa caja, ya la había visto antes. Sí, por vez primera en un lugar como en el que ahora mismo se encontraba. En una caverna. Y ésta estaba… Ésta estaba bajo el cuidado de una mujer de rubios y rizados cabellos y oscuros ojos azules. También había otra mujer de similares rasgos a su lado, cargando un bebé. Sólo eso podía recordar. Porque sus recuerdos se centralizaban en lo que tenían que ver con aquella caja.

_"No, esa fue mi abuela _―recordó lo que contestó la dueña de la caja cuando le cuestionaron sí era Pandora.― _Nos llamamos igual."_

«¿Una descendiente directa de la antigua Pandora?», con incredulidad se preguntó entre sus pensamientos una Xena que no daba lógica a aquello que se le rebelaba en su mente. Viendo a una mujer encargada de velar por el error cometido por la primera dicha Pandora. Una maldición enviada por el mismo Zeus. Con razón tan maldita caja estaba bajo una estatua suya. «¿Quién más para impartir males y esconder la mano que él mismo?», se respondió más que preguntar. Entre tanto… ¿La abriría? La caja que ahora volvía a ver, ¿la abriría? Un recuerdo de ésta caída y abierta en el suelo le golpeó en la misma frente. «¡Esta estúpida caja no tenía nada adentro!» Se echó a reír con igual estupidez por haberse asustado. Aunque, en esos momentos no estaba en la obligación de abrirla. Pensó anteponiendo la prudencia que la curiosidad.

Bien, caja, cofre, tesoro o lo que fuese de Pandora o no, no era asunto suyo. Se decidió pateándola levemente para que regresara el hueco de donde debió de haber estado por muchos años. Siendo un recuerdo de su vida pasada, lo más seguro que así debía de ser. En fin, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Lo mejor era irse antes de que don desconocido se le ocurriera despertar. Y poniendo un pies delante de otro se dispuso a marcharse pero otra punzada en su cabeza le interrumpió la escapatoria. Más recuerdos. Esta vez sobre el bebé que la mujer que no identificaba tenía en sus brazos cuando escuchó presentarse a la supuesta nieta de Pandora. Viendo imágenes de ésta criatura en un cesto a la orilla del río. Luego en los brazos de la identificada descendiente de la primera Pandora. Más adelante en la cuna de una habitación real. La de un rey que le buscaba por prevención de su concejero que decía que el infante era una amenaza. Y finalmente, bebé, Pandora y tal rey, de nombre Grégor, despidiéndose de ella. Ella que había convencido al rey de que ese bebé si ocuparía su trono como según una profecía andaba diciendo. Pero no como enemigo, sino como heredero.

―Ahahahahaha ―se quejaba la guerrera por una jaqueca―. Y a mí que me importa esto―. Yo sólo he venido por dos malditas monedas―. ¡¿De dónde sale este recuerdo de mi pasado que ni relación tiene conmigo?!

Era la humedad del lugar lo más seguro. Entre más pronto se fuera de allí mejor. Ya debía de haber amanecido y Ares debía de estar esperándola en el bosque. Bosque en el que por lo resucitado en su memoria, un siglo atrás debió de haber transitado. Si acababa de recordar que al menos anduvo en la caverna por la que accedió hasta ese santuario de los dioses, pues por lógica que antes tuvo que haber andado por el bosque que le rodeaba. «¡Al demonio!», se dijo. ¿Qué importaba eso en esos momentos? ¿Qué importaría en otros luego? Si estuvo antes en ese reino o no, ¿qué caso tenía saberlo? ¿Qué caso tenía sa…

"_Qué un descendiente de aquel nacido de humilde cuna y ascendido al trono como heredero de un noble monarca, gobernaría dos veces su reino_"

«¿Qué cosa?», cayó en inesperada cuenta. Esas eran las palabras del rey y su razón por la cual adoraba prioritariamente al dios Apolo. El rey que estuvo seduciendo, para luego robarle, debía de ser un descendientes de ese bebé al que una vez en su pasado le salvó la vida. Y tenía el nombre de aquél que por lo entendido, adoptó a su abuelo. ¡El bebé que ella recogió del río!

―Princesa Xena, princesa ―escuchó que le llamaban desde los corredores de la caverna. Rápido se puso en guardia. Las luces de unas antorchas se aproximaban. La conocían. Sino cómo es que la llamaban por su nombre. Pero esa caverna ya le había dado dos sorpresas en menos de media hora. No se daría el lujo de permitirse una tercera.

―Princesa Xena, ¿se encuentra bien?

La reconocida armadura de los hombres de Ares se mostró ante la tenue luz de las antorchas que cargaban y las que en los muros del pasadizo se encontraban. Habían venido por ella. Seguro que por orden del dios para asegurarse de que llevase el cofre junto con las monedas. «¿Para qué rayos lo quiere?», se cuestionó con enfado. Cosa que lo sabría él. Lo único que le importaba era largarse de allí.

…

En el interior del castillo, el dios de la guerra salía silenciosamente de la gran habitación en la que se suponía que debía de haber pasado una estupenda noche. «¡Sí, cómo no! ―se dijo―. Con cierta guerrera malcriada y voluntariosa en las afueras, ¡qué rayos de buena noche ni buena noche iba a pasar!» Y con razón. Si todo el harén que le ofrecieron yacía profundamente dormido en el suelo o entre las sábanas de la gigantesca cama, no era precisamente porque había llevado hasta el cansancio a todas esas mujeres. ¡Las ganas de él si hubiese estado en unos momentos más relajados y sin la preocupación puesta, aunque le costara admitírselo sólo a él mismo, en su preciada mortal! Entregándolas a Hipnos, el padre de Morfeo, tras hipnotizarlas a todas nuevamente para que le dejasen pensar tranquilamente en lo último que había planeado.

Abandonando la habitación con la salida del primer rayo de sol, Ares que se reposa sobre el barandal del corredor a la redonda de la torre, y un azorado y ojeroso rey que se le dirige desde el fondo de mencionado corredor que conectaba la torre de su habitación de la cual provenía.

―¿Pasó una buena noche, señor? ―preguntó algo pasmado y con una leve inclinación un rey que al juzgar por lo que veía desde el entre marco y puerta de la habitación cedida para el dios, claramente suponía que sí.

―Desde luego, alteza. No salí de esos muros hasta hora. Estaba algo ocupado. Ya sabe ―mintió en la manera que sólo él dios de la guerra sabía mentir―. ¿Y usted, Grégor II? Supongo que la pasó de maravilla con la Bailarina de Fuego.

―Jejeje. ―No encontraba cómo disimular su pasmo un colorado rey. Y no porque se supiera que había estado con una mujer. Sino todo lo contrario. Porque en verdad no sabía si realmente lo había estado. No recordaba nada. Bueno, sólo miles de estrellas dándole vueltas en su cabeza como una misma corona―. Sí, creo que sí. He dormido como una piedra después de… De….

«¿De un golpetazo en la cabeza? ―se dijo para sí el rey―. ¿O fueron unos apasionados besos? ¿Esa candente mujer, lo único que quedó de ella eran sus ropas? ¿Se habría regresado a la aldea? Hasta donde sé, el general dijo que era una campesina. ¡Qué campesina!», se cuestionaba y decía así mismo el algo desilusionado monarca.

―Que bueno por usted, alteza. Debe sentirse muy envidiado por todos los hombres de su pueblo ―se hizo el lelo un Ares al hablar entre dientes. Bien que sabía la noche que había pasado el monarquita ese, N-A-D-A. Tal vez por eso lo dejaría con vida. Tal vez. Aún no se le borraba la imagen de cuando estuvo lamiendo aunque fuese por tres segundos del pecho de su mortal. «¡Es que si aún conservas tu cabeza era de milagro!», se dijo―. Bueno, ya debo de irme. Alistaré a mis tropas en su campamento.

―Espere, no tenía pensado usted…

―Ando con un poco de prisa, rey ―le cortó un dios que iba a hacer acto de desaparición allí mismo, pero por buenos motivos librantes de sospechas, optó por mejor irse caminando bajo el fastidioso parloteo de un rey que no dejaba de decirle de una y mil formas que siempre sería bienvenido en su castillo. Eso, hasta que supiera del responsable de la desaparición de sus preciados óbolos.

En cuanto Ares fue avisado del regreso de Xena por sus hombres, y su espera en el bosque, quiso dejar con las palabras en la boca a un rey que ya le tenía hasta la coronilla. ¡Qué confianza tan rápida le había tomado como para ya parecer su sombra! «¿No que iba a estar buscando a su desaparecida bailarina?», se cuestionaba Ares. Cada vez le entraban ganas de tomarlo por el pescuezo y exprimirle la laringe para que se callara de una vez. Pero tenía que contenerse. Era algo que no podía hacer si quería que sus tropas le sirvieran a él. Aunque podía conseguirse otro rey que les liderara. ¿Qué cosas? Como si en esos momentos no tuviese asuntos más importantes en los que poner su cabeza.

Dado que no podía separarse del rey como quisiese, puesto que éste podría pensar que fue durante esos momentos en los que sus doradas monedas fueron robadas, y como se supone que hacía más de cinco minutos estuviese en lo abierto de un campo, tuvo que hacer uso de su inteligencia para como quien dice, estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Conduciendo al rey a las afueras de su fuerte, en donde claramente le siguieron varios de sus guardias reales como escolta, con la excusa de querer ilustrarle unos documentos y mapas trabajados en su grandes campamentos en los terrenos centrales de Tracia. Entraron a una tienda montada por sus hombres, y allí dio la orden en secreto a sus guerreros de procesar lo que desde el día anterior venía planeando.

Para no levantar sospechas de dónde no convenía levantar, Ares le dio la laboral tarea únicamente a los hombres que se habían quedado en las afueras del fuerte del castillo. Los dos que habían conservado sus respectivos uniformes y que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen de todo; junto con los otros dos vestidos de campesinos y que posteriormente se le unieron. Siendo avisados a dar el comienzo por alguno que había participado en la escolta que tras darle el aviso, regresaría rápidamente al fuerte del rey. Para que así los guardias de éste vieran el número completo de los guerreros con los que se había presentado Ares. Unos dieciséis hombres. Dieciséis hombres que no movieron ni un sólo pie del interior del fuerte del castillo mientras unos campos de trigo comenzaban a incendiarse. Creando una espesa nube gris que alcanzó lo alto del cielo. ¿Responsables? Los soldados de Ares que en todo momento habían permanecido en el bosque. Los que nadie en el reino había visto como parte de sus tropas. En otras palabras, dios y tropas quedaban fuera de sospechas cuando el suceso dio comienzo.

―¿Qué es eso? ―se extrañó un rey que olisqueaba a quemado en el aire mientras que un dios se preparaba para el montaje del siglo.

―¡Majestad, majestad! ―entró con asfixia uno de sus soldados―. ¡Los campos de trigo están completamente entre las llamas!

―¡¿Qué cosa dices?!

―Hemos perdido varias hectáreas. Pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos…

―¡¿Varias hectáreas?! ¡Ve e intenta hacer algo productivo entre los demás y deja de estar parloteando!

Este era el momento en el que por fin Ares entraría en escenario. El rey había salido completamente despavorido junto con sus hombres para ver la desgracia con sus propios ojos y preparar un desalojo en cada aldea por si el fuego se extendía.

―¡Por favor, gran Ares, haga algo por mis campos! ―suplicó el rey antes de marcharse con sus hombres―. Los romanos vendrán dentro de un mes, y si no tenemos las libras de harina que siempre piden…

―Es a Deméter a la que le debería de orar, Grégor II ―le hizo ver un inmutable de Ares que actuaba como si nada estuviese pasando―. Y respecto a los romanos, creo que después de tener mi visita ya no debería preocuparse más por ellos.

―Cierto, mi dios pero…

―Pero con romanos o sin romanos aún quisiera que todo el trabajo de seis meses no se echara a perder. Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde para salvar a todo su sembrado, alteza ―disfrutaba internamente su vivida obra. No tanto porque acababa de dejar en la media ruina al rey que se había atrevido a tocar a su princesa, sino más bien porque cierta tía suya pronto quedaría mal parada.

Con la disque promesa de que intentaría detener al abrazador fuego, Ares, dios de la guerra, se introdujo entre los incendiados campos mientras que en las áreas resguardadas, aldeanos y rey rezaban sin parar a la deidad terrenal de Deméter. Deidad que sin que lo supieran. Se encontraba en medio de las llamas invocando una poderosa lluvia que les extinguiera.

―Nada de eso, tiita. Estas tierras desean limpiarse las garrapatas que llevan pegadas desde hace siglo ―se presentó ante una concentrada Deméter que con sus manos extendidas hacia el cielo, imploraba por un diluvio.

―Ares ―se giró ante su sobrino con mala cara sin dejar de invocar al elemento de vida del cielo―. Esto lo pagarás muy caro.

―Después hablamos de deudas, Deméter. Primero concéntrate en hacer que el cielo llore porque como que hasta yo mismo admito que es más que suficiente todo lo que se ha incendiado.

Una torrencial lluvia cayó en picada de un cenizo y oscuro cielo. En el suelo, los aldeanos gritaban y agradecían jubilosos por el milagro. Tirándose a mojar todos juntos o solos en la imparable lluvia y los recién formados charcos. Deméter les había salvado. Y aunque la mitad del sembradío del trigal estaba hecho cenizas, aún les quedaba otra mitad por la que celebrar.

―¡Bien hecho, tía! ―le felicitó hipócritamente por su trabajo a una un poco fatigada de Deméter. Hacía años que no invocaba la lluvia de ese modo y tan rápidamente. Fuera de tiempo y de clima―. Lástima que tus devotos no sigan agradeciéndote para el día de mañana.

―¿Qué es lo que tramas, Ares? ―cuestionó la diosa comprendiendo que su sobrino había causado aquel incendio por una razón más grande que el de fastidiarle la existencia. Articulando los dedos de sus tensadas manos. Preparándose para contestar cualquier cosa que Ares tramara en su contra.

Con una sonrisa en su boca, Ares materializó su espada y para cuando le hubo de apuntar a su tía, ésta ya había hecho uso de sus poderes para detener al maniaco de su sobrino. Unas fuertes raíces regeneradas en la tierra, brotaron de ésta atrapando al dios de la guerra por las piernas. No podía haber salido mejor. Con la hoja de su espada, Ares cortó las móviles enmarañadas raíces y se atrevió a lanzar un ataque contra su propia tía. Uno en el que realmente no importaba si le impactaba o no. Sino que ésta volviera a atacarle. Esta vez el suelo se agrietó y de él salieron lanzadas grandes rocas y pedazos de tierra compacta al rojo vivo.

«¡Es que quiere causar un terremoto la muy ilusa!», se sorprendía un poco Ares. Y con razón. Tanto la diosa proteger a su dichosa tierra y… «Y mirar lo que le acaba de hacer. Una tremenda rajada.» Deméter si estaba furiosa. Y todo con tal de dejarlo a él casi petrificado como una misma estatua con tanta roca derretida sobre su cuerpo.

Este era el momento para actuar y hacer el papel más impactante en la obra. Sorprender a la diosa madre terrenal. Debía de inmovilizarla. Si todo salía como lo planeó, por el bien de sus hombres y sus cabezas, tales guerreros suyos debían de estar escoltando al monarca hasta el devastado campo en el que ellos se encontraban. Mientras que otros dos, bajo unos completamente mojados mantos color café para protegerse del fuego, aguardaba su señal no muy distante de la zona en donde Deméter le transmitía la más odiosa de las miradas. Meterse con sus trigos era algo que le dolía mucho, al parecer. Pero no más que lo que le tenía preparado. Un ataque muy especial con su espada. Uno que hacía que la ofensiva de todo un ejército se girara en su propia contra. Uno que con anterioridad ya había usado sobre su padre en una disputa del pasado. Devolviéndole sus malditos relámpagos en el propio Olimpo y en su propia cara. Veamos si su querida tía se acordaba de ese día cuando le viera ejecutar el mismo movimiento con el que tiempo atrás, mandó por los aires con todo y relámpagos a un autoritario de Zeus.

Deméter, utilizó nuevamente sus raíces vivientes con la idea de atar a Ares y arrastrarlo hasta la enorme zanja que había creado. En donde si Rea permitía, le dejaría aprisionado en no que su padre descendía para rendirle cuentas. Ares en cambio, no pudo mostrar una sonrisa más abierta cuando vio venir todas esas raíces sobre él. Sin esperar a que dentro de un segundo más le envolvieran, sacudió la hoja de su espada de norte a sur y de este a oeste, como si hubiese dibujado una cruz imaginaria, para elevar dicha arma en los aires, y azotarla contra el suelo de donde provenían las raíces. Raíces que se detuvieron totalmente frisadas, literalmente, por las ráfagas expedidas desde la hoja de la espada, para luego girarse y dirigirse en contra de una Deméter que no creía lo que veía. Sus propias criaturas le atacaban y le aprisionaban. Si hubiese sido una mortal, hace rato que se le vería completamente estrangulada.

―¡AHORA! ―bramó un Ares que arrojaba una esfera de fuego hacia el cielo. La señal que estaban esperando los dos hombres en el campo. De la cual fueron informados por unos que la escolta de dieciséis guerreros conformaban. En algún momento luego de que Ares ideara tal plan. Por eso era que no había podido usar dichas esferas contra Deméter mientras pelaba con ella. Porque sus hombres terminarían confundidos pues claramente que se les había indicado que esa sería la señal.

La diosa terrenal no tenía la más mínima idea de a quién o a quiénes demonio acababa de llamar su lunático sobrino. Sobrino que comenzaba a alejarse de ella como un mismo y asustadizo mortal, a toda carrera. Si no llega a ser porque le seguía sonriendo tan cínica y descaradamente, pensaría que corría por miedo. Como fuese, no se le escapaba de un buen golpe. Eso de hacerla quedar en ridículo con sus propios poderes no se lo perdonaba ni a su abuela Gea. Así que levantando un brazo que para su suerte le quedaba libre, hizo que de la tierra saliera más candente magma. Arrojándoselo en plena espalda al dios de la guerra.

―¡Maldición! ―se quejó con una adolorida mueca un dios que no sabía que su tía había adquirido poderes de una misma titán, como su madre en el último siglo. ¿Era acaso que se los tuvo guardado? En fin, sí que había sentido lo que era el dolor verdadero. Ese magma que se le petrificaba encima le había comido hasta sus ropas de cuero. Como que enseñaría un par de cosas traseras cuando se acercara al rey. Monarca, que por cierto, ya se veía venir a todo galope sobre un caballo y en compañía de toda una tropa de última hora.

El rey, que vio a Ares correr hacia su frente como un alma que llevaba el diablo, se cuestionó el por qué de su lamentable apariencia. Queriéndole preguntarle hasta que una cegadora y blanquecina luz le hizo levantar la vista hacia el centro del calcinado campo, a él y a todos sus hombres. Realmente no habían podido llegar en el momento más justo porque la suerte para Ares ese día, ya se había alineado completamente a su lado. En sentido laboral si se permite especificar. Porque en personal… Como que había tela de dónde cortar. Como la propia de cuero de sus ropas que regresaban a su habitual forma después de haber sido prácticamente consumidas.

La resplandeciente luz llegó a cubrir una hectárea completa a la redonda en medio de su expedición. Obligando a todos a cerrar los ojos ante el fuerte resplandor. Amenguándose luego poco a poco una vez que quedó dispersada por completo en los abiertos campos incendiados y en los que había logrado sobrevivir. Quedando reducida a eso del minuto ante una materializada y personificada figura que para nada debía de ser humano. Así tuviese la apariencia de una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio ataviada con un verde vestido que trataba de desenredar de gigantescas raíces brotadas de la tierra.

Ni como diosa, Deméter pudo entender que realmente había sido aquella resplandeciente luz que parecía provenir de una misma estrella. No cayó en cuenta hasta que vio cierto cofre con gemas incrustadas a unos pies de distancia. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Buena pregunta para hacerse ella. Porque lo que respectaba a un rey, era obvio que ya se había ideado la supuesta contestación. Deméter, la diosa terrenal a la que por más de medio siglo se le llevaba dedicando ceremonias año tras año, había bajado del cielo para arrebatarle aquello que durante toda su vida había atesorado. Los dos óbolos para el reino del Hades.

―¿Deméter? ―se quedó boquiabierto un rey que no podía ver lo que veía mientras que sus hombres se inclinaban con temor en el humeante suelo.

―Sí, Grégor II ―se aligeró Ares en poner el cierre final a su obra―. Aunque hasta a mí me pese acertarlo, la diosa terrenal de mi tía, ha descendido del Olimpo para desatar una ira contra su reino. Ya la habéis escuchado en la ceremonia de anoche. Estaba molesta por un error cometido por su padre y hoy nos muestra a todos cuan enojada a estado desde siempre ―metía más y más cizaña―. Castigando a justo por pecadores. Ya lo podéis ver en los campos que incendió y en los que de no haber sido por mí, se los hubiese tragado hasta el inframundo. Tuve que pedirle a Rea que mandara una lluvia. Porque su hija, quería acabar con todo ―inculpó al señalar un encolerizado rostro de Deméter, quien tenía que aceptar que su sobrino tenía vocación para el teatro―. ¡Mire no más como ha dejado sus campos!

―Mis monedas ―le valió un bledo lo de los campos, trigo y harina a un rey que no quitaba la mirada de un cofre vacío.

―Ah, sí. Por eso también vino. Me lo acabó de decir. Dijo que su familia nunca fue digno de poseer tal regalo con fines egoístas. No sé bien de que se trataba pero sí que se encontraba en ese cofre, que como ha visto, a resplandecido en cuanto tuvo contacto con él.

―¡Pero los dioses no podían tocarlas! ―seguía sin poder creerse lo que veía.

―Pues habrá sido por eso que hablaba con alguien. Un humano si mal no vi ―terminó por meter el paquete del siglo.

Deméter, que escuchaba la injusta acusación de su sobrino, y veía la cara de un rey que se lo estaba creyendo todo, aumentó su furia terrenal sin percatarse del propio daño que le estaba haciendo a la Madre Tierra. Provocando más grietas en el suelo y hasta creando una venticas de nieve y hielo en cuanto Ares se quiso hacer de héroe entre el los mortales y atacarla con sus esferas de fuego.

―¡Déjate de artimañas, Ares! Que nada de esos es cierto. Tú mismo sabes que eras tú el que andaba detrás de esos óbolos para… ―Una esfera de fuego le cortó el habla en compañía de más mentiras por parte del dios de la guerra.

―No intentes inculparme a mí, Deméter. Que el propio rey ha visto en plena escena. ¿A dónde le has mandado su tesoro?

―¡Eso sabrás tú, maldito desquiciado! ―rugió una diosa que como ya Ares había visto, parecía más una misma titán que la divinidad que se supone que debía ser.

En una pérdida de control, Deméter quiso mandar fuera del mapa a un Ares, que aprovechando que tenía un público espectador desde lo alto de las colinas que colindaban con los campos ―ni modo que rey, soldados y aldeanos se quedaran allí expuestos a la furia de ambos dioses― se la daba ahora de Perseo o de Heracles (Hércules) en defensa de los mortales. Para asegurarse de que el dios de la guerra no le volviese a rebotar sus ataques con su maldita espada, Deméter se la arrebató por medio de sus raíces vivientes, acompañadas también de una serie de espinosas enredaderas. Congelando al dios con una ventisca de invierno para luego agrietar el inestable suelo en donde había quedado estático. Logrando que se hundiera como una pesada estatua hacia las profundidades de un ardiente magma. Pero para su agravio, el Ares pudo romper el poderoso hielo que se debilitaba por el calor, casi cuando ya estaba a punto de ser tragado por la candente lava. Desapareciendo del rojo abismo del que caía y reapareciendo a las espalda de la diosa terrenal. Sorprendiéndola al levantarla por su cuello y separarle de la tierra. El elemento principal que tanta fuerza le daba en medio de la lucha.

Si miramos bien, ambos se encontraban a mano en esos momentos. Él sin su poderosa espada, y ella sin los pies en la Madre Tierra, en Gea. Y queriendo que continuase así, Ares la elevó más al aire mientras que una Deméter llamaba a sus raíces y enredaderas para que atacasen por los pies al demente de su sobrino. No obteniendo mucho éxito que digamos debido a que al ser estrangulada, sus criaturas naturales perdían poder. Siendo pisoteadas por un dios de la guerra que como que disfrutaba la especie de marcha que estaba haciendo. Encaminándose hasta el mismo abismo en donde su querida tía le había arrojado, y haciendo lo mismo con ella. Viendo entonces como su pariente era tragado por las fauces de la gran Gea hasta que logró hacer acto de desaparición iluminando aquel abismo infernal con su dorada luz. Reapareciendo agitada frente a un sonriente de Ares, que con su espada devuelta a sus manos, le invitaba a seguir batallándose. Pero Deméter se percataba de que ya había sido más que suficiente. Tanto luchar por salvar a sus preciados campos de cultivos del fuego, y había terminado volcándolos de afuera hacia dentro a todos. Pasarían siglos antes de que se pudiese volver a cultivar en grandes áreas donde el magma se había petrificado.

―Esto no se queda aquí, Ares. Tú padre tendrá que desterrarte del Olimpo y la tierra de los hombres por esto ―Finalizadas sus palabras, la divinidad terrenal que desaparece con su típica luz dorada.

Que fuera a dar su queja a quien mejor le pareciera o le viniera en gana. Él mientras tanto se ocuparía que desde el rey hasta el mendigo del pueblo, no le volvieran a tener la misma estima jamás. Nada más con lo que le hizo a los campos, era motivo de sobra para que la celebración de anoche, fuera la última dedicada en su nombre. Y si alguien, por la razón que fuese aún le seguía idolatrando, que no se enterase el rey. Al que cuya cabeza había puesto más y más en contra de la deidad de Deméter, de lo que ya podía haber estado. Utilizando las palabras correctas para quedar libre de sospechas. Como el mismo rey sabía. El dios estuvo presente con él cuando sucedió el incendio. Y antes, lo estuvo con el harén que le había mandado. Donde todas y cada una de aquellas mujeres, habían afirmado estar con él en todo momento. ¿Cómo pudo con todas? Bueno, era un dios. ¿No?

No había forma de inculpar al dios de la guerra en definitiva. Desde que llegó, durante y después de la celebración de la noche pasada, también estuvo en todo momento a su lado. Además, ¿no que un fiel sirviente confidente suyo le había dicho que su tesoro había sido robado por una mujer que le atacó en la caverna? Y hablando de una mujer, el rey pensó por un momento que esa ratera pudo a ver sido la misma Deméter metamorfeada. Retractándose luego cuando su sirviente vio como llegó a sostener las monedas y cuando se fijó en el detalle de que la caja no había iluminado la caverna. Por lo que era una mujer ágil y conocedora de defensas de combate la culpable. En definitiva era una intrusa. Ninguna mujer en su pueblo sabía luchar. Ninguna. Ninguna tan siquiera sabían manejar una espada excepto las bellas bailarinas.

«¿Bailarinas?», se cuestionó el rey en medio de todo lo que analizaba. Desde hacía un par de años las presentaciones venían teniendo a dos de esas bailarinas haciendo actos con dagas y espadas. Pero nunca se había mostrado una tercera habilosa que dejara a todos con la boca abierta. Manejando la espada igual que un mismo guerrero y sin perder el ritmo de la danza. Luego juguetear con el fuego como si fuese el mismo Prometeo. «No hay otra explicación ―se dijo―, la Bailarina de Fuego que me sedujo y llevé a mi habitación, trabajó para la diosa terrenal de Deméter.» Con tal conclusión, estuvo pensando en adición que sabrá la vida si no se trataba de ninguna humana. «Su belleza era anormal para poder serlo. Si no fue una misma diosa, la misma Deméter por que de serlo no habría podido tocar las monedas…Probablemente podía haber sido una ninfa. Una _sylio_, una ninfa del fuego.»

Ares no tuvo que entrar en la mente del rey para saber que así pensaba. Con verle mandar a derribar a la gran estatua de su tía en la plaza, ya le era suficiente. Los elogios que el pueblo le brindó por haberle salvado sinceramente le venían y le iban. Más írsele que venirse. Porque en verdad, ya quería irse. Ordenando a sus hombres que se reencontraran con su futura reina y con los restantes en el bosque entre tanto él daba su cierre de visita ante el pueblo y ante el rey mismo que le juraba que dentro de muy poco se alzaría una gran estatua de su persona. Tal y como debía de ser en cada uno de los territorios de Tracia. Los dominios del dios de la guerra. Dios con los que a su creer, ya no tenían nada que temer.

―Ha sido toda una obra de teatro lo que acabas de realizar en este reino ―le recibió una Xena que bajaba de una colina, de donde debió estar viendo todo lo sucedido en los incendiados campos. Se me había olvidado lo bien que servías para la actuación.

―Ya lo ves, soy como la cajita que le regalaron a Pandora.

Al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer creada de barro y antecesora de la que según sus recuerdos, llegó a conocer, Xena se detuvo de golpe ante un Ares que sonreía por saberse admirado por su princesa. O eso creía él.

―¿Te pasa algo?

―Eh, nada ―negó―. Es solo qué…

―Que mi mera presencia te hiela.

―No seas estúpido, Ares ―se le separó de un agarre por su cintura tras haberle dicho tremenda idiotez.

―Ya sabes que por ti soy eso y más. Pero bueno, ¿cómo te fue en el sitio ese? Mis hombres me contaron que saliste algo despeinada. ¿Revivieron las estatuas de mis parientes y te atacaron?

―Me tomó con la guardia baja un súbdito del rey ―contó la guerrera sin mucha importancia mientras acariciaba el rostro de uno de los caballos de sus hombres.

«¡Qué cosas!», se molestaba Ares. A un caballo sí lo acariciaba pero a él no. Acariciaba y se dejaba acariciar por centenas de hombres durante la dichosa danza de la pasada noche, del rey mismo, y a él nada de nada. ¿No que merecía al menos un beso por parte de la doncella a la que le estaba ayudando en su obstinación de ir el inframundo?

―No se veía que fuese un guerrero ―prosiguió la mortal―. Nunca intentó matarme. Aunque si a última hora herirme. Al parecer temía que el rey perdiese sus óbolos porque así él terminaba perdiendo algo más. La razón de su vida, según recuerdo.

Ares se quedó pensativo. Recopilando las memorias que llegó a ver en la mente del rey. Sintiéndose un poco responsable por no haberle mencionado la existencia de tal sujeto a su guerrera. Pero bueno, ella tan poco se detenía a escucharle. Así que cargos retirados.

―Ah, sí. Creo saber quien pueda ser ―supuso un Ares que en cuanto lo confirmase, iría a decapitar a aquel que se atrevió a atacar a su princesa―. De acuerdo con lo que vi en los recuerdos del rey, éste le encomendó la labor de sepultura, y por lo tanto de la misma colocación de los óbolos, a un niño de unos diez años. Niño que ya debe de estar hecho un hombre pues el rey era claramente joven cuando le pidió tal cosa.

Xena se quedó con una ceja alzada y una mueca en su boca.

―¿Y no llegaste a saber por qué razón aceptó tal trabajo? ―le preguntó teniendo una muda negativa por parte del dios.

Desinteresándose por el tema del pobre súbdito, Xena se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte en donde se veía las levantadas torres del castillo. Perteneciente a un reino, al que desde el día anterior, se le había acabado la paz.

―¿Y tú? ―se giró ante el dios―. ¿Para cuándo tienes planeado otra obra de teatro cómo éstas? No creas que se me ha ido el enfado por todo lo que me hiciste pasar.

―Querrás decir por todo lo que tú misma te buscaste, Xena ―le quería hacer entender un dios que con sus manos y caricias por su cuerpo, pensaba que dicho mal humor se desvanecería.

―No estoy para discusiones, Ares.

Xena se le distancia a sabiendas de por dónde venía. Más de haber realizado todo aquello por puro enojo, fue realmente para demostrar que era capaz de conseguir lo que quería por sus propios medios. Sin necesidad de fuerzas divinas o lo que se relacionara.

Ares la observó, distanciarse de él y acudir ante su espada y Chakram colgados entre las correas de la silla de uno de los caballos de sus hombres. Eso sólo podía indicar una cosa. O él se callaba, o ella le hacía saber que no quería escucharle.

―Vaya, ¿así me tratas después de traerte hasta aquí? Para que consiguieras los óbolos.

―¡Como si tú no le hubiese sacado gran provecho al viaje! ―soltó lo que desde hace rato venía queriendo decirle―. Engañas a un rey al que visitas para robarle, le amenazas, haces que todo su pueblo te alabe, luego conviertes en cenizas la mitad de sus campos inculpando a otro, quedas falsamente ante todos como un héroe, ¿y vienes y me quieres hacer sentir como si todo lo hubieses hecho por mí? No que va, Ares. ¿Sabes lo que eres? Eres un tremendo hijo de tu madre.

El dios de la guerra, que verdaderamente en esos raros momentos no estaba para la pelea, así la buscase como la buscó, atrajo a su princesa por uno de sus brazos para dejarle claro con quién estaba tratando. Todo esto, mientras que sus hombres a un par de metros de distancia, observaban con cuello de jirafa otra de las comunes escenas entre sus amos.

―Ey, a mí no me vengas hablar de ese modo, mujer. Si no lo tienes presente, esta segunda vida que tienes me la debes a mí. ¡Te estoy hablando! ―se encoleriza un endemoniadamente al ver que su mortal ni atención le prestaba―. Y ustedes regrésense a Aresia que nadie les paga por quedarse aquí de mirones ―les ordenó de mala gana a sus hombres, que sin pensárselo dos veces ya trepaban a sus caballos analizando eso de la paga. Pues hasta donde sabían, Ares no les daba un sueldo o algo por el estilo―. ¿A dónde te crees que vas tú, Xena?

―También me regreso con ellos ―contestó la nombrada montando al caballo de uno de los guerreros y sujetándose fuertemente de la cintura de éste.

―¡Ah, no! Tú te vienes con migo, mujer.

―Suéltame, Ares ―se sacude la desdichada sin esperanza se zafarse.

―¡Que se larguen ya de una vez! ―ruje a sus pasmados guerreros que vieron como bajaba en brazos a una futura reina que pataleaba en los aires igual que una chiquilla malcriada cuyo padre carga a la fuerza.

―¡Que me sueltes, Ares! ¿Con qué derecho me tomas así? Yo no soy nada tuyo. No soy ni tu posesión ni tu propiedad. No me puedes obligar a nada.

Ares, que ya le había devuelto al firme suelo, pero sin soltarla, se quedó mirando por unos segundos como sus hombres se perdían en la lejanía. Un minuto más allí, y al regreso en Aresia, tendría que llenar un reporte de bajas.

―Pues entonces ya viene siendo hora en que te haga saber que te equivocas, Xena. ―Mascullado esto, dios y mortal que desaparecen del campo dejando sólo un temporero resplandor turquesa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Se me había olvidado decir, que para los que quisieran tener una idea de cómo en realidad fueron las danzas de las bailarinas de vientre, y la que ejecutó la Princesa Guerrera sola y por su cuenta, pues que debían de ver unos tres videos en donde se muestra claramente los movimientos que describí. O que creo haber descrito. : No sé si se captaron por lo que espero que los comprendan mejor en tales videos subidos a youtube. Que pertenecen a la programación televisiva de _**_Ukraine's Got Talents_**_. En cuyos programas se muestran belly dances competidoras. A continuación indico los usados._

_En la primera, en donde danzan las bailarinas en grupo, pueden tener una idea de la demostración en:_

**_В__Украине__есть__таланты__, __S02: __Екатерина__Патока_**

_Luego en la que realiza sola nuestra princesa guerrera en:_

**_Ukraine's Got Talant Alla Kushnir Leila HERO 3.3_**

**_Украина мае талант 3 - Елизавета Кодочигова (Одесса)_**

_Me perdonarán por no colocar los links pero por alguna razón existencial F.F. no permite tal cosa. ;/ Por lo que tendrán que conformarse con los nombres de los videos para buscarles. En el que el primero se muestra una bailarina que da inicio a su danza bajo un manto dorado. En el segundo la famosa bailarina Alla Kushnir vestida de rojo con velas sobre la cabeza y la última, una completamente de dorado en imitasión de una estatua. Si se tienen problemas me pegan un grito y veré como ayudo._

**-oOo-**

_Otra cosa que en adición quiero mencionar, es la explicación de por qué como quien dice, elegí el reino que Xena visitó durante el dicho ep.4 de _**_Cuna de esperanza (Cradle of Hope)_**_ y porque supuse, por no decir que me salió de donde ya saben, colocarlo en un territorio al este de Tracia. Bueno pues como verán, la trama de la serie da inicio en el pueblo de Potidea donde Xena conoce a Gabrielle. Pueblo costero al mar Egeo del cual luego se traslada a su natal más al norte en territorio traciano, en Amfípolis. En el cual acepta a la barda como una pulga en su vida que no la dejará hasta que se muera. Y así fue. En fin, todo esto sucede durante el primer episodio de _**_Pecados del pasado (Sins of the Past)_**_. La cuestión es que notamos que durante el ep.2 de _**_ Carros de guerra (Chariots of War)_**_, guerrera y barda continúan en territorio traciano, ya que al menos Xena, se topa con una aldea donde bien claro comenta uno de los malos (que después se vuelve bueno) durante un discurso a los campesinos, que sabe que están cansados de las guerras por haber venido de Troya y que por eso planean una supuesta paz. Cosa que era una falsa._

_Pero OJO, en lo dicho lo que importa es el comentario sobre "provenir de Troya". Si esa gente fueron descendientes de griegos que viajaron a Troya durante la guerra de diez años y luego volvieron a Grecia, o mismos troyanos que no encontraron otro territorio para vivir que el propio país atacante, es lógico deducir que estamos hablado de un territorio costero al susodicho mar Egeo o cercano a la misma Anatolia. En otras palabras, lo más al noreste de Grecia. Sin mencionar que se indica que era una tierra fiel a Ares según los guerreos atacantes que se molestaban porque los pacifistas aldeanos ofendiesen al dios de la guerra con su negativa hacia las batallas. Y todos sabemos que las tierras de Tracias son los dominios de Ares. Por eso en Tracia coloqué el reino en el que nuestra pareja de amantes obtuvo los famosos óbolos y en que con anterioridad Xena visitó en su pasado._

_En el ep.3 de_**_ Pasadizo de los Sueños_**_ **(****_Dreamworked) _**en el que Xena rescata a Gabrielle de unos seguidores de Morfeo, pues ahí no tengo mucho que objetar para decir que aún seguía en territorio traciano. Asumo que aún lo continuaban estando en dicho ep.4 de _**_ Cuna de esperanza (Cradle of Hope)_**_. Episodio en cuyas escenas se muestran edificaciones construidas con roca oscura de algún tipo ígneo. No como las claras metamórficas o sedimentarias de la Grecia central y la de más al sur donde Tracia ya no se encuentra. Además, tales edificaciones, como el castillo mismo eran de una arquitectura más indoeuropea. Como la que se expandió en toda Europa central y asiatica. Allá por las regiones de las actuales Hungría, Rumania, Bulgaria, Yugoslavia, Macedonia, ect. para el siglo I y II d.C y para unos cien años a.C. Y que se desplazó al norte de Grecia e Italia. Lo más seguro es que todo esto parezca un excusero para ubicar dicho lugar que he descrito, pero al mismo tiempo si se le pone atención, pues como que se le entra. Y eso que no comento el dato que Gabrielle llevaba puesta la misma ropa con la que se escapó de su casa indicando que el camino andado aún no era del todo largo como para abandonar la zona._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuestas a REVIEWS<em>**

**_~GilNar_**

_Chica, hasta que al fin puedo contestarte. Como tú, me gustaría hacerlo al momento también pero ya ves que tengo que esperar a terminar, editar, subir e introducir el bendito capítulo para poder hacerlo. Es lo más detestable. Y fanfic que no copera. ;/ Y sí, yo hago lo mismo, leo tu review mas tengo que contestarte como te he dicho, cuando suba el fic pues comentaste que lo preferías por aquí._

_Y jajaja, no te preocupes por lo de Ares. Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo igualmente me babearía si lo tuviese al frente. Y medio desnudo ni se diga. ¡Ahahahahaha! Tan lindo. Me hiciste ver escenas de él cuando Xena lo ocultó en una granja como campesino. Cuando leas el capítulo, porque por lo visto lees primero el comment antes que la narración, pues verás que menciono tal cosa en los pensamientos del dios más irresistible de la tierra. :p_

_En respecto a la **Deuda**, a mí me agradó mucho porque se vieron cosas del pasado de Xena. No obstante, tengo en primer lugar al que me impactó de más escuincla, el de **Destino** donde se aparece el maldito de César. Ese episodio me dejo así…__:O Pero me encantó. Fue un episodio en donde de plano si vimos a una Xena derrotada. Cuando le rompieron las piernas, cielos que mal le fue. Maldije a César mil veces por eso, pero por otro lado, creo que a mi parte perversa, como tú dices, le fascinó la escena. Porque al fin de cuentas, se sabía que todo era un recuerdo y que pronto despertaría._

_Con lo de Zeus, mi opinión sigue igual. Nunca fue mejor que Cronos, sino peor. Y en "Clash of the Titans", pues me gusta la imagen de él en físico, bueno algo, pero como comentas, si que se pasa de zángano cuando se deja convencer de Hades. Aunque se ve todo un hijo de su buena madre cuando se acuesta con la madre de Perseo, y luego le lanza un rayo al rey esposo de ésta cuando arroja el ataúd de su profanada esposa. En otras palabras, tiene de todo el juey. Que por cierto, en la historia clásica así no se dan del todo las cosas pero ya ves como son estos productores y sus versiones._

_Sobre "Éragon", chica debes de leer los libros. Están tremendos. Brom que fue el tutor de Éragon, en realidad fue su padre. Murtad, el chico de pelo negro, su medio hermano. Es que te digo es tremenda la historia. El segundo libro ni se diga. Rolan, el primo de Éragon que huyó del pueblo de Carvajal (como se escriba) toma un papel muy importante en esta segunda parte. Al grado, de que desde ahí, lo prefiero a él que al mismo Éragon. Su inteligencia y fuerza sin ninguna ayuda mágica, para mí que le hacen más grande e importante que el mismo Éragon y la detestable Nasuada, la que luego se convierte en reina. Rolan debería ser rey, jaja. Y el otro que muere, creo que te referías a Sombra, el de cabello carmín. Bueno, fue un brujo cuya infancia no le fue fácil. Hay que entenderlo. A mí sólo me falta el 4to libro y último. Espero leerlo para este verano._

_Llegando a tu opinión sobre el pasado capítulo, te agradezco por tu buena crítica.__Ya andaba yo tirándome de pelos porque pensaba que no iba a gustar. No es fácil bregar con la personalidad de dos individuos que pueden ser los diablos más grande del universo, para luego de un segundo a otro, mostrar unas lindas alitas de ángel. Pero vaya que sí me gusta ponerlos a pelear y luego contentarlos. Es como si ya estuviesen casados. Bueno una vez lo estuvieron pero como quien dice, de papel. Aquí estoy planeando si renuevo ese matrimonio que Xena destruyó en el futuro, veremos. Por el momento quiero llegar ya al inframundo y procurar que Xena continúe avanzando en sus recuerdos. No es tan poco nada fácil sin que en ellos logre recordar a su vez a Gabrielle. Pero ya le tocará a Ares bregar con eso cuando tal momento llegue. Ups, como que te estoy dando spoilers, jaja._

_Y bien, sobre éste capítulo 10, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te gustó? Yo me reía yo misma con el pobre de Ares. Pero que no se preocupe, ambas lo vamos a consolar. :D Nos podemos turnar igual que Hades y Deméter lo hicieron con Perséfone. ;) Mientras eso llega, te iba a preguntar algo a ver si me puedes ayudar. Chica, que tu recuerdes,__¿Ares se queda mortal hasta el fin de la serie, o por algún medio recupera su divinidad antes que ésta culmine? Porque como te dije hace un momento, Xena lo oculta en una granja luego de que éste cediera su inmortalidad a cambio de resucitar a Eva y curar a Gabrielle. Pero de ahí, sólo sé que anteriormente Xena no decide estar con él como pareja. Cosa que se lo expresa claramente en el ep.1 de la 6ta temporada de_** _Vuelta a casa (Coming Home)_**_. Mala decisión. Y hablando de ello, ¿sabrás que la que escribió el guión de tal episodio fue una fan escritora de fanfics llamada Melissa Good? También escribió el ep.5 de _**_Legado (**_Legasy_**)_**_ en esa misma 6ta temporada. ¡Argggg! Por culpa de ella es que nuestra pareja no se queda junta, ella les puso ese fin. A menos que los productores se lo hayan pedido. ;/ Tenemos que unir fuerzas en su contra si fue su culpa. ¿Qué dices?_

_Bueno, creo que ya le corto. Me dirás más tarde si me puedes ayudar con eso de que si Ares se queda o no se queda mortal. Porque tendría que inventarme algo grande para explicar cómo es que vuelve a ser dios en mi relato. Jajaja, para mí que sí lo vuelve a ser. Tengo flash back de él con poderes antes de que Xena muera. A/w, gracias por pasar a leer mi historia. Muchos abrazotes desde mi isla para ti por eso. ;) Y ah, ah, ah, se me olvidaba. Estuve analizando tus abreviaturas de GilNar. ¿De casualidad provienen de tu nombre? ¿Y de casualidad también, no te llamarás Gillian Narvaez? __Es que me da curiosidad. Sólo eso. En fin, ahora si bye bye! Que disfrutes este largote capítulo._


	11. Se ausenta el dios, y reina el hombre

****Capítulo [11]****

* * *

><p><em>Válgame, de que tenía en mente sólo limitarme a 10 o 15 page, he aquí unas 69… Sí, tengo tendencia a la extensión. En fin, como ando con un chin chin de prisa, he de ir al grano. Pues sí, en este capítulo nos toparemos al principio con que Xena sigue avanzando en sus recuerdos. Tanto en los de su pasado bélico, como en los de sus días como benefactora. Es en esos días precisamente en donde se topó con los descendientes de su antiguo amante Borias. Suceso mostrado durante el ep.17 titulado <em>**_El último de los centauros _**_**(The Last of Centaurs) **__de la 6ta temporada en donde vimos que Xena resolvió una problemática bastante candente entre Belach (si no lo recuerdan durante la narración se le identificará) y la hija de éste que terminó enamorada de un mismo centauro. Se mencionan también otros recuerdos pero dado a que éstos ya han sido identificados en otros episodios ya dichos a su vez en otros capítulos de este Fic (como en el cap.9 si a la mención de Borias respecta, por ejemplo), no les repetiré._

_De todos modos, como siempre he dicho, preguntarme y gustosamente estaré dispuesta a aclarar cualquier dudita. Como por decir, para los que puedan estar igual que la propia Xena y no entender cómo es que pudo haberse topado con descendientes de un antiguo amante suyo sin envejecer gradualmente, pues déjenme recordarles que nuestra querida guerrera estuvo por 25 años en un estado latente junto a su amiga Gabrielle. Ambas estuvieron congeladas por ese tiempo con la ayuda de Ares en un intento de escapar de la ira del resto de los dioses. Dioses que les asechaban por Xena haber dado a luz a Eva. La que supuestamente marcaba el Ocaso de los Dioses. Por lo que nuestra guerrera se tuvo que ver obligada una vez más a separarse de uno de sus hijos con tal de que éste se criara en otras manos y estuviese a salvo. Despertando luego del tiempo indicado y topándose con lo mucho que había cambiado el mundo._

_Otra cosa, prepararse para la gran historia que he metido hablando sobre las Guerras Médicas. Porque el que no sepa de ellas, aunque las explico bastante bien, corra hacia una buena fuente que le ilustre sobre el tema. ;) Por el momento me preguntar_án _el por qué de tal a_ña_didura, y sólo les digo que ya verán._

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Se ausenta el dios, y reina el hombre**

A pesar de ser mediados de otoño, el calor era algo insoportable bajo las carpas de aquella tienda. Un baño de agua fría llevaba tomado hacía unos cinco minutos y todo daba como si igual no lo hubiese hecho. Ese día como que al astro rey le había dado con iluminar la zona de Aresia como si puro verano se tratase. ¿A dónde se marcharon las frescas ráfagas que anunciaban la llegada del invierno? A la verdad que sólo ellas mismas lo podían saber.

―Maldita calor del quinto infierno ―protestó la guerrera sin encontrar de qué manera recogerse el cabello en un intento de disminuir la temperatura alrededor de su cuello―. ¡No se quita ni con un glaciar!

Estaba acalorada, y por lo tanto enfadada. Enfadada por las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a supurarse entre sus pechos después de haberse bañado hace apenas un momento. No obstante, su coraje se debía a algo más. Sí, ese que no necesita ser mencionado era el responsable de ello. Ares, se había marchado unos cuatro días atrás desde que la regresó de mala gana al campamento tras haber ido en busca de los dos óbolos. _"No eres más que una malcriada que necesita que le eduquen"_, recordó que le dijo en cuanto la trajo de vuelta. No se le olvidaba la manera en la que la arrojó al lecho de cama y como con toda la intensión del mundo la asfixiaba con todo el peso de su cuerpo a tiempo que la inmovilizaba manteniéndole las muñecas sobre su cabeza. Dejando una mano libre para acariciarle el rostro y todo lo que seguía más abajo del cuello. Dirigiéndose ambos con las palabras que ameritaban el coraje de cada uno.

―A veces pienso que sólo me provocas para ver como pierdo tan rápido la paciencia, Xena ―le había susurrado inaudiblemente por su cuello mientras la tuvo aprisionada bajo su pesado cuerpo.

―¡Me estás aplastando grandísimo idiota!

―No me faltan ganas para querer castigarte por tus imprudencias, pero dado a que tengo que atender una serie de trámites, voy a tener que perdonarte.

―¡Quítate de encima!

―Por el momento lo haré ―"obedeció" apartándose de ella, permitiéndole que se reincorporara jadeante―. No obstante, date por seguro que me tendrás sobre ti como nunca antes me has tenido si vuelves a sacarme de mis casillas, hermosa ―le amenazó al pasar uno de sus dedos por los húmedos labios de ésta.

―Ni con la ayuda de Morfeo en tus más fantasiosos sueños, Ares ―le escupió una guerrera que se apartaba con brusquedad.

―Eso veremos, querida. ―Y con esto, dios de la guerra que se preparaba para hacer acto de teletransportación―. Mientras tanto, cuida bien del par de óbolos.

―¿Qué? ¿Y ahora a dónde vas?

Una luz turquesa iluminó la tienda y con ello dio paso a la desaparición de un sorno dios de la guerra.

―¡ARES! ¡ARES!

Una cosa más se había jurado desde ese día. En cuanto viera a su querido dios de la guerra de nuevo, lo atravesaría mil veces con su espada. Algún dolor tenía que sentir de todos modos. Si no era con su espada, lo sería con alguna otra. Alguna mucho más robusta y sangrienta. Alguna como la que el pueblo búlgaro le otorgó en nombre de su antiguo amante. La espada de Borias. Arma que precisamente ahora tomaba entre sus manos. Acariciando el cortante filo de la hoja con las yemas de sus dedos. Ganándose una cortadura que tuvo que lamer con apuro por andar de confiada. Evidentemente era una espada que podía rebanar a un hombre de un sólo golpe. Como fuese, no tenía ninguna intensión de usarla estando consciente de la persona a la que perteneció.

«Rayos», se quejaba en sus adentros. Por lo que sería mejor no pensar en más cosas o el calor de su cuerpo aumentaría. Una buena siesta no se veía nada mal como para intentar escapar de ello. Por lo que pensado y hecho, quedó plácidamente dormida luego de despojarse de cuanta vestimenta impidiera el contacto de la frescura contra su tersa y lozana piel. Permaneciendo recostada de costado con la pierna superior flexionada hacia arriba y la inferior completamente extendida. Su brazo izquierdo bajo una cara de su rostro y el derecho contra uno de sus pechos. Ganándose una visión de inocencia y completa paz.

Lástima que en el interior de su subconsciente, esa visión no fuese también tan tranquila que digamos. Debido a que Morfeo se encargó de llevarla por medio de los sueños que sólo él era capaz de crear, a vívidos recuerdos de su pasado. Tanto en el que tuvo una vida de saqueadora e invasora de ciudades y naciones, como en el que se convirtió en una redentora del bien. Teniendo como único problema que en este último, la noción del tiempo no se le daba muy coherente o clara que digamos. Entendiéndose perfectamente pues a no ser que se sea un dios o cualquier criatura de larga longevidad, no se puede ver a los descendientes de un conocido de antaño surgir en el mundo sin que a uno le crezca ni una sola cana en la cabeza.

Tuvo que ser por haber tenido contacto con aquella antigua espada y el haber pensado en su difunto dueño. Como fuese, bien que dice el dicho de que tarde o temprano las cosas salen a la luz. Siendo esta vez algo temprano si se le permite opinar a un ausente dios de la guerra durante esos momentos. Y es que no hizo la guerrera más que pasar a la otra dimensión, al mundo de los sueños o como le quieran llamar, y el rostro de su más grande amante mortal se le dibujó en la memoria. Tal y como era. Desde que lo conoció hasta en los últimos instantes de vida antes de ser acecinado mientras ella escapaba con el recién nacido fruto de ambos en brazos. Sin inmutarse a acudir a su lado y permitir que al menos le diera la primera y última caricia a una criatura nacida de dos grandes guerreros.

Esos instantes de imágenes y relatos mentales se le fueron aclarando más y más. Uniendo instantes y piezas con lo que ya sabía y con lo que se daba en sueños por enterada. Por lo menos gracias a Plamen es que estaba adelantada en esa parte que no había podido ver claramente desde su reencuentro con Ares. Por lo que respectaba a sus tiempos más gloriosos, esos sí que los podía ver en "vivo" y a todo color. Sus días como pirata, ladrona y amante más enemiga del gran emperador romano de Julio César. Decidiendo entonces enfocar su memoria específicamente tiempos después en el que ésta casi es asesinada por semejante figura histórica.

Como resultado de su relación con dicho general romano, quedó desvalida y con una pierna lesionada, apoyándose de un bastón y casi arrastrándose por el mundo de vuelta a la maravillosa Grecia; sin las poderosas tropas de hombres que a juvenil edad lideraba desde que abandonó su pueblo de Amfípolis. Si tenía planes de volver a su ciudad natal, o si al menos por el pensamiento le surcó esa idea, sólo ella lo sabía. Digamos que estaba demasiado rota por dentro. No sólo los huesos de sus piernas se habían quebrado bajo el golpe de aquel poderoso martillo que arremetió contra ellos tras su portador recibir la orden por parte del vengativo de César. Su orgullo, su poder, su fuerza y sobre todo, su conciencia y su alma estaban fragmentadas igual que un cristal hecho añicos por una piedra.

Si algo mantuvo con vida a la guerrera lo fue únicamente el candente coraje que brotaba desde su interior al saberse derrotada por un hombre que terminó enredándola en su telaraña; y el sentimiento de haber perdido a alguien que dio su vida por salvar la de ella. M'Lila, una muchacha igual que ella en aquellos tiempos se interpuso entre su cuerpo y la flecha que un romano le lanzó a matar. Como recordaba, una esclava gala de tez bronceada y cabello marrón rizado (una mestiza probablemente entre la raza africana y la céltica franca de lo que hoy es la actual Francia) que le enseñó la técnica inmovilizadora con la que tanto la guerrera fue conocida y la que le hizo meditar sobre sus actos en el camino del mal y conocer las virtudes del agradecimiento y sacrificio. Viendo cuán lejos había llegado y estando a punto de abandonar sus andadas como asesina y ladrona mas agradecer el sacrificio que una persona completamente ajena a ella hizo por salvar su vida.

Sucede que Xena no era cualquier guerrera. Haciendo todo lo contrario. Aumentando su furia, coraje y venganza contra el mundo, en vez de redimirse y buscar su paz interior como probablemente hubiese querido la gala de M'Lila. Por algo la había salvado, ¿no? Por algo le daba a entender que era alguien que tenía esperanzas de salvarse. Tal y como se lo dirían tantos más con el pasar de los años.

Ya una vez el cruel e injusto mundo le había arrebatado al ser que más había querido y apreciado hasta ese entonces. Su adorado hermano de juegos y travesuras, Lyceus. Quien murió en medio de la revolución que levantó junto a ella en contra del sometimiento que querían ocasionarle invasores guerreros liderados por Cortese, uno de los señores de la guerra de ese tiempo. Con el que obtuvo la victoria pero con el costo de haber perdido a muchos de los jóvenes que murieron bajo las espadas de los saqueadores. Quedándose seguros sólo aquellos que se negaron a participar en la batalla y escaparon a las afueras de la aldea. Tal como su otro hermano mayor, Toris. Hombre maduro que desde pequeño se responsabilizó junto a su madre en sacar adelante la familia por medio de las ganancias de una taberna.

Los puños cerrados sobre las sábanas y cojines indicaban que la Princesa Guerrera estaba reviviendo en menos de segundos la fuente de su revolucionario y macabro pasado. Pero sólo fue eso, segundos. En donde conectó y ubicó hechos y sucesos unos con los otros. Reconfirmando lo que ya sabía y descubriendo un poco más todo lo que le faltaba por recordar. Aceptando en medio de todo de que su dios y señor de la guerra no le había mentido. Al menos en esos puntos, claro está. Entendiendo por qué es que fue una sanguinaria, vengativa, fría y cruel persona. Su madre y pueblo la habían rechazado y despreciado luego de que ella casi da su vida por defenderlos. Vagando por el mundo y descargando contra éste ese coraje contenido. Ese sentimiento dolido. Topándose después con la traición y la derrota como cualquier ente de la guerra. Pues como ya se dijo, la muerte de su hermano Lyceus, la traición y venganza de César, el sacrificio de M'Lila y más tarde otra traición por parte de Borias (el amante con el que más tiempo estableció una relación) terminaron de moldear su odio contra el mundo. Comprendiendo que éste solamente era para los poderosos y fuertes guerreros. Y que si no tenías estas cualidades, no eras nadie. Bueno sí, alguien que estaba destinado a perecer.

Habrá sido por eso que luego de haber recibido variedad de golpes en la vida, sin imaginarse que eso eran tan sólo el comienzo, deseara devolvérselos por medio de cuanto desgraciado tuviera la desdicha de topársele en el camino. Uniéndose al búlgaro de Borias en Asia para lograr tal cometido a través de todo el ejército de ambos. Ahora sí que le recordaba como si apenas, antes de irse a tomar esa siesta que justamente en esos momentos tomaba, le hubiese visto. Con un rostro tosco y rudo. Una melena larga, negra y trenzada en centenas de finas trenzas. Atada a medias por una coleta enroscada como una cebolla. Ataviado como todo un guerrero de Eurasia y con el carácter heredado de un mismo huno. En definitiva era alguien que llenaba sus exigencias. Alguien con quién podía ir en la búsqueda del poder y la gloria que César le había arrebatado. Haber como se sorprendía el mundo cuando supieran que no murió crucificada y que ahora se las daba de más temeraria que nunca. Tanto que hasta el propio Borias supo que ella le representaba una amenaza.

Como mujer de mundo que ya era, no tardó en cabalgar al mismo lado que aquel líder búlgaro, ganando entre sus hombres la misma autoridad que éste y hasta convirtiéndose en su más deseable amante. Todo eso mientras que Asia y partes de Grecia sufrían uno de los más grandes saqueos que hayan vivido hasta ese tiempo. Y ellos dos, como dos amantes, se abastecían con todos los placeres de la vida que eran capaces de obtener. Siendo la codicia y la pasión lo que los llevó a la ruina a ambos. A él a la muerte, y a ella a la repetida traición, al yugo de su consciencia y al odio más profundo que haya sido capaz de sentir en su vida. En palabras más simples, algo peor que la muerte. No obstante, con la esperanza de encontrar esa paz tan lejana como anhelada.

Tuvo un florecimiento bastante prometedor con aquel señor de la guerra de tierras de oriente medio. Arrastrándose ambos hasta su tienda al finalizar sus batallas y obtener cada victoria. Compartiendo sueños y poder frente al calor de una fogata y bajo unas mantas de piel. Llegando hasta sonreír por cualquier mero susurro idiota como dos adolecentes estúpidamente enamorados. Aunque, bueno, Xena en ese tiempo aún era demasiado joven. Sí que lo era, en su rostro de niña caprichosa se le notaba. Con el detalle, de que poseía la experiencia de alguien que hubiese vivido todo un siglo de vida. Tomando por el pelo a muchos que se tragaran el cuento y que le vieran como una indefensa doncella vestida con túnicas o trajes. Quedando boquiabiertos cuando le vieran saltar como un mismo demonio de su caballo y rebanarlos a todos con su poderosa espada. Una sable en aquel tiempo.

Rememorando todo esto en medio de su sueño, o pesadilla (como se le quisiera llamar), Xena ahora se encontraba en otro estado mental. Digamos que su cuerpo, luego de haber encontrado un poco de frescor en medio de aquella siesta, volvía a acalorase de nuevo. Todo al creer y perjurar que las manos de su antiguo y búlgaro amante le acariciaban su descubierto cuerpo. Jugueteando con su piel y provocándole cosquillas y risillas que ella callaba al juntar sus bocas.

―Borias ―nombraba en medio de sueños. Arqueando su espalda hacia atrás y provocando el desliz de una sábana blanca con la que apenas se había cubierto su entrepierna.

Entre todos esos golpes pasionales a su memoria, hubo uno que le dejó inmovilizada sobre su lecho de cama, tomando de nuevo la compostura en medio de la inconsciencia en la que se hallaba. Sería porque también en esos momentos del pasado, de igual modo se quedó petrificada junto con su amante. Ella se vio en una escena de su pasado. Estaba apoyada sobre una muleta, puesto que aún no sanaba del todo de sus piernas, y ve llegar a su amante de juegos. Desprendiéndose del apoyo del artefacto de madera para recibir al búlgaro de Borias. Queriendo convencerlo de que abandone su ejército y que ambos se dirijan al este con todas las ganancias reunidas. Había un problema. Borias ya tenía una mujer, Natasha. Y Xena lo sabía. Lo cual no le importaba en lo más mínimo. En cambio a Borias sí. Diciéndole que tenía que pensar en ella.

"_Xena, no puedo hacer nada de eso. Además, está ella. Tengo que pensar en Natasha"_, recordó amargamente como la pospuso. Dejando a un lado el debate de si irse o no, ambos entran a su tienda correspondiente para retozar. Definiendo a fondo el significado de amantes. Más siendo sorprendidos por un recién llegado. Un niño pequeño que iba en busca de su padre, de Borias, y lo ve con una extraña sentada sobre él. Xena muy molesta por la interrupción, le estrujó lo siguiente: _"¡Largo de aquí! ¡Nunca se debe entrometer en medio de dos personas y su pasión!"_

Como entendió apenas de Plamen, Borias además de ser padre de su hijo Solan, cuyos recuerdos aún no tenía muy claros, lo fue de otro niño. Belach, así recordó al instante como se llamó. Y si bien fue alguien que de infante no fue nadie para ella, ya de adulto, la guerrera se ve diciendo que se encontraba en deuda con él. He aquí donde su sueño entra en la confusión. Un completo enredo entre tiempo y lugar. Pues se ve luchando contra este mismo niño, pero vuelto ya todo un hombre entrado en los cuarenta. ¿Cómo era que ella se veía joven cuando debía de estar vieja? No tenía la menor idea. ¿El problema de aquel encuentro? Al menos eso sí sus recuerdos se lo explicaban.

Resulta que mientras se dirigía ella a saber dónde, en compañía de sabrá también con quién, porque debido a la borrosa figura que le acompañaba no podía reconocerle, se enteró de una caza de centauros. Hombres que buscaban uno en particular atacando el mandado de su líder. El lord Belach. Hijo de Borias. Al reconocerlo, se encaminó hacia su ubicación, y sin que en su sueño lo entendiera bien, se vio comprometiéndose a ayudarle. Buscaría a la hija de éste, Nicha. La nieta de Borias. Una rubia joven de blanca piel que un centauro se había llevado. El nombre de éste raptor, Xenan. Como se entiende, X – E – N – A – N. Casi idéntico al suyo propio a excepción de esa "N" al final. ¿Que si se le hizo conocido? Por supuesto. No porque se asemejara al suyo. Nada que ver. Sino porque así le había puesto su madre tras nacer. En honor a ella, a Xena. Quien le ayudó en el proceso del parto. Pues no todas las humanas están acostumbradas a dar a luz al hijo de un centauro. ¿Y a quién le tocó esta travesía? Pues a Ephiny, una amazona que la guerrera de Xena conoció en recordará ella en qué momento de su transitoria vida.

Tantos rostros y nombres de seguro ya le debían de haber causado migraña. El recuerdo de uno le llevaba al de otro. No había digerido los de sus momentos con Borias y ya se estaba enterando de haber conocido a un hijo y a una nieta de éste. Un hijo al que le arrebató su padre y al que le deshonró su madre. Cosa a la que sin tan poco poder entender, más tarde se sintió culpable. Razón por la que se ofreció a ayudarle para evitar que en adición, perdiera a su hija. ¿Y eso por qué? Ese no era su problema. Nunca le importó dejarlo huérfano, pues por su padre enredarse con ella es que terminó más que muerto. ¿Por qué debía de importarle su vida adulta? Cuando de niño lo llegó a echar igual que a una escoria. Y hablando de importarle el bienestar ajeno... ¡¿Ella ayudando a una amazona en su parto?! En un lugar en donde habían más enfermos y heridos. En un lugar en donde se necesitaba un doctor y ella se brindó como tal. ¿Sería ese el momento al que se refirió Hades? En el que se las hizo de manos santas para salvar a muchos. Lo más probable. Antes o después de haber servido de partera se veía amputando una pierna a un desvalido del destino para salvarle la vida. ¡Qué cosas sin explicación para ella en esos momentos! Preguntas sin respuestas para su incompleta memoria.

Pues sí, juntando pedazos, comprendía lo siguiente. La tal amazona Ephiny llegó a tener un hijo con un centauro al que le puso Xenan. Eh… ¿No se suponía que amazonas y centauros se detestaban? En fin, ella recibió al niño esos días en los que se preguntaban si había un doctor en casa. Mucho tiempo después, ya entrada en la adultez, la criatura se empareja con una descendiente de su más grande mortal amante, Borias. La afortunada, si así se puede decir, Nicha, a su vez tiene un hijo de Xenan. El último de los centauros hasta que su hijo, obviamente nació. Otra criatura a la que ella recibió en sus brazos pero esta vez por medio de una cesárea que ella misma trabajó. Aplicando el punto de inmovilidad o adormecimiento a la joven de Nicha para que no sintiera dolor.

¿Resultado de toda esa maraña de recuerdos? Xena logra que Belach permita que su hija quede en unión con el centauro de Xenan y recibe con gracia el hijo de ambos. Al que en honor al bisabuelo de dicha criatura, le ponen por nombre Borias. Quedando a un lado los rencores y horrores de una guerra en la que toda una población de centauros fue asesinada por ordenes del propio Belach. Todo un final típico de cuentos de hadas. ¡Como si el odio y la venganza fueran cosas fáciles de hacer a un lado! Por lo menos no para ella. Para terminar con ese embrollo, al inframundo (según su pensar en esos momentos de análisis mientras despertaba) lo que pudo haber sido o no con esa gente. ¡Por favor, ella era Xena! Y no entendía porque se las daba de samaritana o caritativa en esos recuerdos. Pero si algo le importaba no era ello. Sino el hecho de darse por enterada de que su amante Borias, fue alguien más que real en su vida. Y que éste tuvo un primogénito con otra mujer antes que ella. Con Natasha. Cosa que le subía y le bajaba. No estaba para contar las cortesanas de un antiguo amante suyo. Lo que le interesaba ahí es que éste había dejado descendientes. Y que si existían actualmente, estaban ligados con sangre de centauros. Por lo que la espada que estuvo acariciando un par de horas antes de irse a descansar, en realidad le pertenecía a uno de ellos.

Debía de estar ya más que despierta como para entrar en los tipos de razonamientos y análisis en los que andaba metida. ¡Mira y que importarle la pertenencia de una espada! Cuando debía de estar formulando toda una encuesta para cuando su querido dios y señor de la guerra hiciese acto de presencia. Aunque, bueno, ya se la realizaría cara a cara. Y pobre de la deidad si se negaba a contestarle una sola pregunta. Entre todo ello, la más grande de todas era sobre la ilógica del tiempo. No encontraba ninguna explicación para haber logrado ver hasta la nieta de un amante suyo y no haber envejecido en lo más mínimo. Era como si se hubiese congelado en el tiempo.

No pudiendo conciliar el sueño por toda esa lluvia de recuerdos, al final de pensar en situaciones ajenas a su vida, decidió abrir sus pesados parpados e ir adaptando sus pupilas a la luminosidad que le rodeaba. Un momento. «¿A caso el fuego está encendido?», se cuestionó azorada. No recordaba para nada haberlo hecho ella. ¡Pero si tenía calor! ¡Cómo rayos es que iba a hacer semejante cosa! Además, era de día y muy temprano cuando se acostó como para encender una fogata. Estaba boca abajo y nada más daba para vista con un sólo ojo, el derecho. Con cual estudió la estancia de un lado para otro, hasta donde esta orbe le permitía claro está, sin moverse y con pereza. Manteniendo la misma pierna flexionada con la que quedó dormida de costado, solamente que ahora exhibía un levantado glúteo debido a la posición nueva que tomó. Hasta que decidió levantarse con rareza pensando que el fuego lo había encendido alguna sirvienta que no se imaginaba que hubiese preferido un millón de veces a que le trajeran un iceberg de las tierras de los vikingos que tal acalorado elemento. Elevó del lecho su torso nada más que con sus brazos sintiendo como una manta se le deslizaba de su espalda baja hasta donde como dicen, ésta perdía el nombre. Que recordara, tan poco se había arropado hasta mitad de torso.

―¿Tubo buena siesta? ―le espantó una seseante voz a su espalda. Volteándose al instante para encarar a quién creía que tenía que ser. Y cubriéndose sus pechos con toda la sábana que fue capaz de atraer hacía sí de un sólo tirón―. No se preocupe por cubrir lo que llevaba rato mostrando, princesa.

―¡¿Qué demonios andas haciendo aquí, Tarkan!? ―bramó una enfurecida de Xena al saberse vista completamente desnuda ante un hombre al que no le había dado el consentimiento para hacerlo. Porque ahí iba el problema. El que actuaran sin su autorización. No en tanto que le viesen como los dioses la habían mandado al mundo.

―Tranquila, princesa mía. Que no le he tocado ni un mero cabello. Aunque ganas no me faltaron para llevar mis manos a más que eso ―se pasó de atrevido el anatoliano general.

―¡Bastardo mal nacido! Ya verás cómo te rebano con ésta espada ―sentenció la enfurecida de Xena dirigiéndose envuelta en sábanas y entre tropezones hacia la antigua espada del búlgaro de Borias. Tomándola con apuro y levantándola en contra del amenazado anatoliano que tuvo la confianza de acercar él mismo su cuello al filo de la letal arma.

―No creo que de detestarme tanto por mi indecoroso acto, desee matarme con una espada que no le pertenece. ¿No mencionó en sueños que tal arma de tan grande guerrero le debe de pertenecer a un descendiente con linaje de centauro? Yo no creo que lo hagas. Sé bien que desde hace tiempo no te amañas con lo que estás consciente que no te pertenece. Yo mismo se lo comenté a Plamen, pero ya ves que no me hizo caso y aun así te la dio con todo y orgullo.

Xena frunció el seño. El tipo como que sabía sobre el asunto. Cosa que no le gustaba y al mismo tiempo pensaba que le convenía. Conocer hasta lo más profundo de su pasado era lo que la mantenía con vida en ese tiempo desde que todo se le volcó como tortilla frita.

―Con que aparte de husmear en mi tienda, y andar de mirón en donde no deberías, también te dedicas a escuchar pensamientos ajenos.

―De ninguna manera. Yo nada más pasé a comentarle algo y al verla tan plácidamente dormida, no tuve el valor de despertarle. Hasta le encendí el fuego y le cubrí con una manta para privar el voraz frío del invierno cercano.

La guerrera tuvo que contenerse ante el descarado que tenía delante. Como ya se había dicho, era evidente que tenía que trabajar para Ares. Toda una espina de su rojo rosal.

―¿Qué sabes sobre esos descendientes? ―se armó de paciencia bajando la espada y cerrando los ojos para evitar ver los devoradores de él.

―Sólo lo que le he dicho. Si quiere saber más, interrogue a Plamen. El de sangre búlgara aquí es él.

Con que no le diría nada. Y de plano hasta se acercaba más de la cuenta. Como ya parecía tener como de costumbre. Aunque, tal vez sí no sabía. De todas formas, no sentía ganas de dialogar con alguien tan pasado como él. Con Ares ya tenía más que suficiente.

―Entonces ve por él y dile que venga de inmediato aquí. ¡AHORA!

Si Tarkan creía que Xena no sería capaz de rebanarlo con una espada como había asegurado, cuando recibió un cantazo con la hoja plana de ésta por su tardanza, como que se lo fue pensando mejor. Saliendo con todo apuro de la tienda y con una doliente punzada en su hombro derecho por el contacto del duro acero.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando un jadeante general de linaje búlgaro se presentó en la entrada de la tienda y tras pidiendo educadamente consentimiento para entrar, se presentó con preocupado semblante ante la que sería su futura reina y deidad al mismo tiempo. Xena, vestida con un atuendo de estilo céltico color azul celeste, se mantuvo en silencio frente al fuego. Dándole la espalda con espada en mano, hasta que luego de escucharse varios escrutar del fuego, se decidió por dirigirle la palabra.

―Quiero que hagas algo, Plamen.

―Lo que sea, princesa ―casi se agacha el nervioso hombre. Por lo visto, Tarkan se había encargado de sembrar la preocupación en su mente―. Usted sólo diga y se hará hasta lo imposible por cumplir su mandato.

―Vas a darle la espada de Borias a su descendiente actual, Plamen.

El encomendado abrió los ojos.

―Pero, princesa… Su hijo con Borias murió antes de…

―Yo hablo de los que surgieron a partir del que tuvo con una tal Natasha ―especificó al girarse y mirarle fijamente.

El pobre búlgaro como que ahora sí que no sabía que hacerse. De alguna forma detectó que a la guerrera le había molestado que la espada otorgada no estuviese en sí, en otros descendientes de su antiguo amante. Y el que tanto los evitó junto con su familia por temor a que la legendaria guerrera le disgustase saber que ellos, los búlgaros, seguían teniendo tratos con los centauros.

―Princesa, si no le otorgamos la espada a esos…

―Creo entender por qué no lo hiciste, general. De todas formas, espero por tu bien que al menos, uno de esos mestizos se encuentre con vida. Sé perfectamente que tienen linaje de centauro. Acabo de recordar a la nieta de Borias, hija de Belach. Una humana a la que yo misma asistí en el parto ayudándola a traer al mundo al hijo de un centauro. De Xenan. Supongo que debes de conocer la historia mejor que yo, ¿cierto?

―Pues… Eh…

―¡¿CIERTO?!

―Sí, princesa.

―Eso indica que no tendrás ningún inconveniente en hallarlos. Así que date prisa. Los quiero cuan más pronto posible en estas tierras. Vivos y completamente ilesos. ¿Entendiste?

―Pero princesa, Ares me ha encomendado que…

―¿A caso vas a tener el atrevimiento de negarte?

Sería mejor que no lo hiciera. O como que iba a ver al propio Borias en el inframundo muy pronto si así lo hacía.

―No, princesa.

…

Dos pares de días transcurrieron desde el último sueño revelador de la Princesa Guerrera y las horas del medio día que parecían estar más candentes que el anterior. Pensaba que era cosa de ella pero le bastó con echarle una mirada a la población de Aresia mientras se daba sus andadas entre los campos de entrenamiento y villas como para no saberse única. Lo que respectaba a esas horas donde el sol se posicionaba en pleno centro, todos tenían que acudir a ropajes livianos igual que si fuese verano. O si estaban demasiado tiempo entrenando o trabajando, a recurrir a buenos paños para cubrirse el rostro, cabeza y hombros. Nadie le apetecía padecer tremenda insolación que le descascarase la piel a la semana siguiente. Era como que la cosa más rara vista en toda la estación de otoño, pero no en la del mundo entero. Por lo que adaptarse y cada quién a seguir con su vida.

Con un corto traje de algodón tintado de verde jade, la guerrera transitaba uno de esos días entre los campos de entrenamiento de la población griega. Solo iba de paso. Con tanta calor no estaba como para permanecer rodeada de acalorados y sudados hombres cuya temperatura aumentaba ya fuese por el miedo de verla con su típica mirada de fiera estudiando cada uno de su movimientos, o más bien porque no podían contenerse ante las monumentales piernas con las que se desplazaba por el terreno y las que se le dibujaban entre la fina tela. Luciéndose en sus prácticas como mejor se les hacía. Algunos ganando su admiración, otros ridiculizándose por completo ante sus ojos.

Inspeccionar a los guerreros no era su motivo de transitar por allí en ese día. A diferencia de los pasados, siguió delante en busca de algo, que en esos momentos, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Lo había escuchado por boca de las sirvientas que le atendían. Pocos transitaban por allí y hasta sabían de su existencia. Siendo por lo tanto mucho más especial de lo que ya era. ¿De qué se trataba? Pues de un hermoso, plácido y maravilloso estanque de manantiales aguas filtradas entre roca a roca a través de las emergidas de un lugar de mayor a menor altitud. En otras palabras, esas cristalinas aguas que la guerrera pronto observaría, provenían de la fresca lluvia colada entre las altas montañas. ¡Vaya que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de semejante pureza!

Siguiendo las indicaciones de una de las mujeres a las que interrogó, debía desviarse colina arriba siguiendo el trayecto de un arroyo que desembocaba en las aguas del río que atravesaba los campamentos y dividía las poblaciones entre villas. Luego, tenía que estar al pendiente de detectar una división en "Y" en dicho arroyo. Específicamente en el extremo izquierdo. Un fino hilo de agua prácticamente indetectable para los de mirada rápida. Más insignificante para la gran mayoría de los que se percataban de su presencia. Sin embargo, para aquellos que sabían detectar la belleza en las cosas pequeñas, les prometía una gran recompensa por su detenimiento y curiosidad. Pues siguiendo sus brillantes aguas, se atravesaría por una cortina de enredaderas colgantes. Que cubren una ranura entre las rocas. Angosta pero de suficiente espacio como para permitir el cómodo paso de delgados y menudos cuerpos de mujeres.

Cada vez que la guerrera se fue adentrando entre aquella hendija en la roca, y sintiendo la fría agua de aquel hilo ensancharse y profundizarse hasta llegar a cubrirle la mitad de sus pantorrillas, y más adelante hasta sus rodillas, se fue convenciendo de que aquellas sirvientas decían más que la verdad. Ya para cuando un claro de luz la recibió al final del camino, y hubo de posarse en una alta roca que separaba las aguas que le guiaron hasta allí, de las que le esperaban como si diamantes tuviesen en su superficie, no le cupo la menor duda que se quedaron cortas en cuanto a la belleza descrita. ¡Aquello era un pequeño paraíso oculto entre muros de piedra y el follaje del bosque! Sólo las aves y escurridizos animales podían dar alcance a las aguas. Los altos muros de piedra, y los apiñados troncos de árboles, resultaban como una especie de muralla para seres de mayor tamaño. También para mirones varones.

El lugar simplemente era perfecto para encontrar la mayor relajación del mundo. El sonido del agua entre las piedras, las aves canoras, la brisa, los rayos que se colaban entre las ramas, todo. No es de extrañar que sin pensárselo dos veces Xena se desnudara en un santiamén y se lanzara al estanque de unos vente pies a la redonda. Para pasarse esas extrañas horas de calor durante el día, sencillamente no tenía precio alguno. Estando sola, mucho mejor. Se encargaría de que sus informantes no hicieran acto de presencia mientras ella estuviese allí. Si había algo que amaba lo era su privacidad y paz. Nada mejor como la soledad para eso.

Durante toda una semana estuvo refrescándose hasta pasada la tarde en aquel glorioso estanque que venía siendo una completa bendición para su cuerpo. Cada vez que llegaba, el agua estaba en su punto, ni templada como tal vez se podía esperar con la clase de temperatura veranea que surgía de la nada, o tal vez excesivamente fría por eso de que ya el invierno venía de visita. Aunque en una ocasión, por haberse quedado hasta la noche, casi coge un resfriado por eso de que el sol ya no gobernaba en el cielo y la oscura bóveda recordaba la estación en la que se encontraban. Una de frías ráfagas, los mensajeros de la blanca estación.

Durante las restantes horas del día, las de la mañana por ejemplo, o se la veía entrenando con la espada con alguna pobre alma en los campos repletos de guerreros, o prefería transitar entre las chozas del resto de los pobladores. En los que sólo se encontraban en su mayoría mujeres y niños. Si habían hombres, pues éstos eran de avanzada edad y se dedicaban a algún oficio con demandado propósito en su pueblo. Ya fuese carpintería, herrería, albañilería, zapatería, sastrería y demás. Las mujeres, pues aparte de ser amas de casa en su mayoría, en donde velaban por los hijos y atendían a sus maridos cada tarde cuando muy hambrientos llegaban, también se dedicaban a la recolecta de los frutos cultivados y al almacenamiento de éstos. Las que eran solteras y no tenían muy buena posición que digamos, pues debían de servir en labores similares pero para la población general. Es decir, llevarles el almuerzo preparado a los guerreros, encargarse del mantenimiento de la gran tienda del dios y la futura reina de su pueblo, o trabajar como enfermeras para rehabilitar a la centena de hombres que se lesionaban a diario por el arduo entrenamiento que debían de cumplir. Las curanderas y herbolarias también cumplían un papel en la sanación de éstos. No obstante, se les debía de dar aunque fuese un pequeño pago monetario o material a cambio. La mayoría eran mujeres solteras y ancianas por lo que tenían que ganarse la vida. No todas las calabazas y pepinos cultivados se repartían gratuitamente entre toda la población.

En aquel lugar, si las transacciones no se daban con dinero, lo eran con el trueque. En donde se podían intercambiar una canasta de manzanas por una gallina, cinco ovejas por un caballo, una reparación de carpintería por una de zapatería y así por de estilo. A Xena le entretenía ver esos procesos y acuerdos en cada calle por la que se metía a curiosear. En par de ocasiones tuvo que intervenir al detectar problemas entre los negociantes. Uno fue una mujer que protestaba por el pago obtenido. Ella quería cinco vestidos por el trueque que hubo de realizar con un matrimonio de sastres a los cuales les había pagado con una cabra embarazada de la que podrían obtener leche y carne si deseaban darle muerte a la cría en espera cuando madurara, o un capital si vendían a ambos en el futuro. Reclamando que tales ganancias no eran comparativas con tres meros vestidos.

―¡Acordamos que serían cinco vestidos! Uno para mí y los otros para mis hijas. De las cuales dos ya están en edad de buscar marido y casarse.

―Pues entonces que a esas dos se los compre su marido ―sugirió de pesada gana el sastre.

―No se sabe si esa cabra tendrá un buen parto así que tres vestidos es lo que tendrás ―se negaba de igual modo la esposa del sastre.

―¡Entonces no hay trato señora!

En realidad no tenía porque intervenir en aquella situación. Una parte de su ser le decía que se sentara en una esquina con una buena bebida y observara como se mataban. Sin embargo, otra le lanzó a buscar una solución para bien de todos. Tenía que estar loca si por esa razón se encontraba marchando con sus pesadas botas hasta aquella disputa. Como llevaba un vestido suelto rosa granate, y un manto amarillo canario en el pelo, por eso del frió de la mañana y luego el candente calor del medio día, Xena no fue reconocida. Ni aun así cuando hizo sonar sus botas en la última pisada y carraspeó para ver si le miraban.

―Ejem ―emitió por segunda vez.

―Sí, qué se le ofrece jovencita. ―La atendió la esposa del sastre.

―Que me diga por qué razón no quiere cumplir con la parte del trato acordado.

La mujer del sastre puso una cara como que _y ésta metiche qué se cree_. Era evidente que con ese atuendo no reconocía a la legendaria Princesa Guerrera. No se podía culpar. No todos en el pueblo la habían podido ver tan de cerca. Y vestida como la hija doncella de un hacendado como que no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

―¿Qué se le ofrece a ésta señorita? ―inquirió a espaldas de su esposa un sastre que se hacía el no haber escuchado las palabras de la guerrera. No creía que una niña de rico estuviese dando órdenes en su negocio.

―Lo que ha escuchado, señor. Así que apresúrese a darme una explicación sino quiere quedarse sin su sastrería completa.

―¡¿Que has dicho?! Quién te crees tú que eres para…

No tuvo que dar un paso más para reconocer los bordados de la blanca pieza interior que el vestido rosa granate por obligación tenía que llevar. Eso era una pieza hecha nada más que por sus propias manos. Nunca olvidaba ningún bordado que hiciera. Noches de insomnios dejaban marcas grandes. Pero eso de reconocer el bordado no era el punto ahí. Ni el motivo de su desconcierto. Sino el saber que esa pieza había sido encargada justamente para la princesa. Para la futura reina de Tracia y el mundo entero. Para la amante, la mujer, la novia, la próxima e inmortal más eterna compañera de la deidad de la guerra. De la deidad oficial de Tracia. El dios de todos los pueblos que reunidos allí se encontraban compartiendo un propósito y una meta en común.

―Adorada princesa, disculpe nuestra ignorancia. No la reconocimos ―dijo y se tiró de rodillas llevándose a su mujer consigo un sastre que juraba que ese era el último día de la vida de ambos. Su mujer, al darse por enterada, tan poco le cupo la menor duda―. Pensábamos que era la hija de algún terrateniente y que…

―Ya me di cuenta. Pero ahora que lo sabes, por qué no se apura en demostrarme lo que he pedido.

Diez minutos después, Xena salió radiante con dos de los más elaborados y costosos vestidos que aquel matrimonio de sastres era capaz de producir. Eran obsequios de éstos en un intento de hacerle olvidar a la princesa la falta de respeto con la que se le dirigieron en medio del desconocimiento de su persona. Si los aceptó, aparte de porque eran hermosos, fue porque pensó que los pobres serían encontrados ahorcados al día siguiente en medio de un traumático suicidio. Y en lo que respectó a la reclamadora, pues obtuvo sus cinco vestidos tal y como quiso. Pero a cambio tuvo que añadir dos gallinas por obtener un quinto. Xena comprendió que las telas de dos de esos vestidos eran muy finas. Y que una cabra a punto de parir no daba para un quinto. Por lo que dos gallinas ponedoras cerraron el trato. La mujer del sastre había pedido tres pero dado que ella y su esposo jamás advirtieron a la cliente de que usarían telas costosas en dos de los vestidos dado que ya no le quedaban las regulares, se le inclinó la falta a ellos. Siendo su paga y más le valía conformarse porque a pesar de que se merecían un poco más, su actitud les desacreditaba.

De esa manera narrada fue como pronto por toda la calle se regó la voz de que la princesa estaba haciendo valer la voz de los reclamantes y no pasó mucho para que todo aquel que tuviese una queja, acudiera a su tienda para ver si se le podía resolver el problema. Ante sus ojos, Xena se veía mucho más efectiva que desganados guardias que aprovechaban que el dios no estaba presente para matar el tiempo en bebidas y mujeres. Xena, al principio la parte de recibir tantas quejas y visitas al día le pareció algo completamente insoportable. Pero si siguió con ellas, las cuales se daban en su mayoría antes de darse su glorioso baño en el estanque oculto, era porque escuchó murmullos y cuchicheos comparativos por parte de los fieles sobre ella y Ares. En donde a ella se le tomaba como preferencia ante el dios a la hora de dedicarse a sus adoradores. Se sabrá entonces cual fue el motivo que la movió a su vez a continuar recibiendo visitas y atendiendo casos de sus adoradores por dos semanas enteras. El hecho de sembrarle la competencia a su cínico y cretino dios le maravillaba en lo absoluto. Ya se moría por ver la cara que pusiese cuando éste regresara y viera un pal de postes en el terreno fuera de sitios. Porque no sólo servía como de jueza entre los pobladores, sino que también había cambiado las rutinas de entrenamiento en los guerreros y por ahí uno que otros tantos giros más.

En el caso de los guerreros, los había sacado fuera de los rutinarios campos de entrenamiento. Llevándolos a los abiertos prados o frondosos bosques para probar allí, cuanto realmente habían aprendido durante todo el tiempo que llevaban entrenando. Algunos, los hombres más maduros adentrados en los treinta años de edad, llevaban más de diez años. Todos fieles y en espera de una gran e histórica guerra que no acababa de llegar. Si se habían batallado contra enemigos, habían sido sólo eso. Batallas en defensa de territorios o por adquirir nuevos. Por obtener mercancías, provisiones, riquezas y poderes. Una población de diez mil guerreros no se mantenía sólo con los cuatro elementos. Se necesitaba más que eso.

Entrada la tercera semana, y Ares que ni señales de presentarse daba, Xena se encontraba dirigiendo uno de los tantos grupos que había dividido para cada día escogidos y utilizados para entrenar en las afueras del bosque. Los grupos de trescientos a quinientos hombres cada uno, contaban los días y las horas en los que se suponía que les debía de tocar su turno. El turno de ser entrenados por la mismísima histórica, legendaria, poderosa y hermosísima Princesa Guerrera. Añadiendo que las pruebas que debían realizar, no se veían nada aburridas que digamos. La mayoría contaban con peligro y demasiada adrenalina. Siendo al mismo tiempo cautivadoras, atrayentes y retantes. Todo lo que necesitaba un verdadero guerrero para sentirse vivo, confiado y capaz en una batalla. En donde lo principal era luchar por el propósito que les llevó hasta allí.

Como zona de preferencia, la guerrera tenía a la espesura y sombras de los bosques. Explicando que en éstos el camuflaje, el análisis, el sigilo junto con la sorpresa eran piezas fundamentales para vencer al enemigo. Que no importaba cuán grande era su número, si los hacías entrar en el terror, los tenías en tus manos. No había nada mejor que un enemigo atacando sin usar la cabeza. Lanzando flechas y espadazos a ciegas en un intento de impedir que se le acerquen. Y los frondosos bosques, simplemente no tenían precio para ello. También los altos pastizales pero dado a su naturaleza, prefería estas tierras de concentrados árboles. Sin mencionar que tanto en su primera vida como en la segunda tuvo un pasado en el que interactuó con amazonas, quedándose apegada a las tácticas de combates de éstas. En donde las arqueras eran la mismísima Artemisa cuando lanzaban flechas desde las copas y ramas de los árboles, y las espadistas se comportaban como si fuesen Aquiles en sus fantasmagóricos movimientos. En los que en un segundo las veías delante de ti, y tras un parpadeo, sentías su espada atravesándote el corazón desde la espalda. En resumen, todas juntas hacían valer que su origen partía de todas unas hijas de Ares, las primeras amazonas.

En uno de los últimos entrenamientos, a la guerrera le restaba un grupo pequeño de guerreros de nacionalidad griega (puesto que junto con los anatolianos eran los de mayor población) y otro de algunos seiscientos hombres de procedencia dacia. Los de menor número en el campamento después de los búlgaros. Pero aun así con el mismo afán de lucha que todos. Por lo que decidió ponerlos a entrenar a todos juntos. En donde el último grupo de los griegos, de algunos doscientos hombres de la región de Épiro, debían combatir y vencer a todo el dacio restante que le sobrepasaba en número. Claro que nadie iba a dar muerte a nadie. Sólo se trataba de un entrenamiento. No una batalla real. Lo único que se permitía para ello lo eran los desarmes y blancos inofensivos como flechas sin puntas. Sólo con extremos compuestos por un colorante en el interior de una pequeña cápsula de lino que estallaría contra el cuerpo de quien recibiese el impacto. Los griegos de Épiro tendrían una de color naranja y los indoeuropeos restantes de Dacia una azul. Así se evidenciaría que tal grupo había dado en el blanco a tal enemigo. Estando ella, Xena, junto con otros asistentes seleccionados para asegurarse que los impactados o desarmados quedaran descartados. Conocía a los hombres, y lo menos que sabían hacer era aceptar una vencida.

En el caso de las espadas, por un momento pensó si sería más seguro sustituirlas por unas de madera. Pero la idea le pareció simplemente ridícula e ofensiva para el espíritu de guerra. Por lo que le bastó con amenazar de muerte a todo aquel que se atreviera a herir gravemente, o incluso privar de vida, a un compañero durante los ensayos y entrenamientos. Teniendo presente que en toda la población la tenían catalogada como una especie de jueza, pues ahí estaría ella para dar todo y definitivo veredicto. Afortunadamente no tuvo que mandar a decapitar a nadie. Bueno, al menos ella. Porque cuando cierto dios de la guerra se dio con aparecer, pues como que varias cabezas si iban a cruzar el firmamento. Pero en no que ese tiempo llegaba, los eventos de entrenamiento eran lo que tenían completamente cautivados a cada uno de los pueblos. Tanto, que muchos o se apresuraban en sus obligaciones, o igualmente se las saltaban para presenciar desde lo alto de las colinas las especies de competencias que venían siendo cada uno de los entrenamientos.

El entrenamiento a acontecer se basaba más en la sorpresiva que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en si. De eso si iba a ver, pero más bien tipo emboscada o guerrilla. Sucede que Xena reunió por separado a ambos grupos. A los dacios les dio la orden de atacar a los griegos con toda su infantería, caballería y armada en cuento los detectaran en su perímetro de base. Una base ideológica, claro. No era que se iban a poner a construir todo un campamento para un ensayo o práctica de batalla. Lo mismo con los griegos. Quienes guiarían a sus enemigos hasta su territorio de ofensiva. Zona en donde les esperaba el resto de sus compañeros para darle la sorpresa de sus vidas a los dichos dacios. Como obviamente se supondrá, estos mismos dacios no tenían ni la menor idea de que así sucedería. Ellos nada más se sentían confiados en su gran número. Grave error. Bien dicho comentó la guerrera que una considerable ración de confianza te ayudaba a creer en ti mismo, pero que demasiada, te guiaba directo al fracaso.

No teniendo buen conocimiento de esas comentadas palabras, los dacios se abalanzaron sobre los aparecidos griegos con todas sus fuerzas en su contra. Creyendo estar próximos a la victoria en cuanto éstos, de la nada, comenzaron a anunciar su retirada. ¿O era que estaban buscando seguridad en el interior del bosque? Como fuese, igualmente los siguieron. Sin la precaución de detenerse a pensar si aquello podía ser una trampa. Cosa que así resultó ser. Porque los griegos que le guiaron hasta el interior del bosque no fueron más que un anzuelo que ellos, los dacios, mordieron. Pues una vez que penetraron la espesura del bosque, y se encontraron un vacio desolado, tuvieron el siguiente error de detenerse a pensar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando debían de intuir desde el primer momento de que algo no debía de estar andando bien. Ah, pero las ganas de batallarse y ver como sus oponentes se rendían y uno a uno y eran descartados de la mesa de juegos, fue mucho más grande. Moviéndolos hacia delante y llevándolos a su propio apreso. Una abierta hilera de fuego se encendió a sus espaldas rodeando el bosque en una variedad de puntos a toda la redonda. En el piso, habían regado algún aceite volátil. Y ahora ellos se encontraban tras los muros de unas altas llamas.

Las repentinas llamas llamaron la atención de los pobladores que guiaban a sus rebaños de ovejas o ganados por los prados cercanos, o los que recogían granos como últimas reservas del avecinado invierno. Al principio quedaron espantados, pero luego de que guardias les advirtieran que todo era un proceso de los entrenamientos guiados por la princesa, su temor cambió por uno de interés y pronto la voz se regó hasta las villas. Las altas lomas pronto quedaron arropadas de personas para ver desde las alturas lo que se desarrollaba en el interior del bosque. Aprovechándose de los claros de éste y para observar la competencia, por así decirlo, entre los griegos y los dacios. Últimos cuyo número había sido reducido a ya unos trescientos hombres debido a la emboscada sufrida. Encargados que podía catalogarse como árbitros, sacaban cada minuto pares de hombres descartados por haber caído al suelo con una espada que le apuntaba a su cuello o por haber recibido el impacto de una flecha polvoreada. Siendo el color dominante en estos el anaranjado. Proveniente de los griegos que demostraban llevar la delantera.

Al final, todo un llano quedó cubierto de agotados y vencidos dacios que jamás se esperaron venir sobre ellos flechas de las más altas copas de los árboles, o hombres con espadas salir entre matorrales y apuntarles en puntos mortales por cada polo de sus cuerpos. Mientras que en otro llano adyacente, célebres griegos festejaban su victoria con bebidas y una que otras tonadas de música aclamando el nombre de su princesa. Princesa que les hizo callar pues todo aquello no había sido más que un mero ensayo. Y como bien ellos decían, si ganaron fue porque ella les proveyó los medios para hacerlo. No por su propias cuentas. Ella pudo haber escogido a los dacios para que ganasen y dejar a los griegos, a un lado en el fracaso. Porque ahí no hubo preferencia por ser ellos su gente. Por pertenecer a la misma nación que ella. Todo fue cuestión de números y de transmitir un buen ejemplo sobre tácticas de combate y guerra.

A partir de ese entrenamiento, a los aresios guerreros se le grabaron en sus cabezas que la sorpresiva resultaba mucho mejor que los combates directos cuerpo a cuerpo. Adoptando esas medidas tal y como en tiempos pasados sus antecesores y señores de la guerra lo habían realizado. Decidiendo no caer más bajo las directrices militares como la de los dacios en esos momentos, cuyo supuesto orden los había llevado a la sumisión bajo su poder. Poder que muy pronto, caería sin esperanza de levantarse ni en uno ni en los siguientes venideros siglos. Por algo Ares los tenía entrenando cada día de sus vidas. Porque un gran imperio no se derrumbaba de la noche a la mañana. Lo único nuevo aquí era, que la princesa que había prometido traer, les indicaba mejores medios para hacerlo.

Después de haber mandado a callar a los griegos por el escándalo que estaban haciendo en todo el pueblo sobre su supuesta victoria, Xena quedó pensativa y creyó que después de todas unas semanas de arduo entrenamiento, sus hombres sí necesitaban un verdadero motivo por el que celebrar. Dirigiéndose a los generales presentes en Aresia la noche antes del día que completaba la tercera semana de ausencia del dios de la guerra. Pidiéndoles que seleccionaran a tres de los mejores hombres de cada región o etnia que comandaran. A un espadista, un arquero y un experto en lanzas o en el cayado. Programaría un torneo en el que tales grupos de tres hombres, representarían a su pueblo en unas pruebas de lucha. Ganaría por supuesto, el último grupo que las superara a todas. Estuviese intacto o no. Siempre que llegara al final de la meta, obtendría la victoria.

Si todos los días cada aldeano o guerrero se levantaba sumamente temprano, ese día lo hicieron mucho antes del alba. Nadie quería perder un buen lugar entre los sitios en donde se llevarían a cabo los torneos. En los abiertos llanos, en las oscuras aguas de un lago a las afueras de los campamentos, y en los altos y escalonados muros de piedras que venían siendo el coliseo sin emperador del aquel territorio traciano. Porque con el dios de la guerra, y una legendaria princesa, bastaba para hablar y extender una conversación sobre gobernantes. Tanto cuando ambos gobernaban en total acuerdo, como en un mismo y gran desacuerdo. Transformándose en este punto en dos jueyes machos en una misma charca.

Dando un resumen de lo que consistió el torneo, como se adentró con anterioridad, hubieron tres zonas para efectuarse. Siendo la primera los llanos abiertos de la región. En donde cada región a competir fue encabezada por su correspondiente general que en Aresia les lideraba y que en ese día partícipe con sus hombres de tal evento fue. Puesto que aunque ocho regiones unificadas en tal territorio se hallaban (Anatolia de Asia Menor, Dacia y Serbia de Europa Central, y Tracia norteña, Tracia sureña, Macedonia, Épiro y Tesalia de Grecia), tres de éstas excluidas estuvieron. Épiro y Tesalia fueron inevitablemente las primeras dado que sus generales no se hallaban en la región con sus respectivas tropas por motivos militares. Razón por el bajo número de guerreros de Épiro en Aresia el último entrenamiento. No habiendo competidores de estas zonas por lo tanto. En cambio, la Tracia norteña liderada por Plamen si que habían. Pero dado que ya iban a ver tracios con otro general, aunque fuesen del sur, Xena le indicó que se limitara a elegir sólo búlgaros para entonces tener a su vez sólo dos grupos de griegos en la competencia y no tres si se incluían a los tracios norteños.

Aceptado el acuerdo estipulado por la guerrera, temprano en la mañana se hubieron de presentar sobre los llanos los electos grupos de tres individuos cada uno. Que eran un total de seis: tracios sureños y macedónicos de Grecia, anatolianos de Asia Menor, búlgaros oriundos de Escitia, y dacios y serbios de Europa Central. Estos grupos tendrían que desplazarse hacia el norte de susodichos llanos sin ser detenidos o vencidos por contrincantes que Xena había mandado a posicionar en diversas áreas con el motivo de que atacaran y descalificaran a cuanto andante divisaran. Pero sucede, que la guerrera supuso que tales supuestos contrincantes que se toparan con hombres de su misma nacionalidad, se harían de la vista larga con tal de que su pueblo obtuviese la victoria. No atacándolos como realmente debían de hacer. Para evitar esto, dividió a su vez los grupos en dos secciones. Primero anatolianos, dacios y macedónicos contra oponentes tracios sureños, serbios y búlgaros. Después estos mismos pero en posición inversa.

En la competencia en los llanos, no hubo grupos descalificados pero si bajas en el número de éstos. Los serbios perdieron a uno de sus hombres que quedó completamente descalificado al recibir el impacto de una flecha con polvo verde esperanza que le marcó toda la espalda. Los dacios igualmente perdieron a uno al éste quedar atrapado bajo una pesada red y ser apresado por los contrincantes, y los macedónicos, esos si que les fue terrible porque sólo un hombre de su grupo logró cruzar el llano. Lo que dejaba mucho que decir sobre el trabajo en equipo. Aspecto que por lo visto, únicamente los tracios sureños, los búlgaros y los anatolianos habían llevado al pie de la letra. No es de extrañarnos que para la segunda prueba, dos de éstos fueran los únicos en pasar a la tercera.

La prueba del lago, segunda y definitiva en descalificaciones, se asemejaba a la anterior. Con la única diferencia que en vez de piernas sobre tierra, se estaría en un bote sobre agua. ¿Objetivo? Cruzar el lago sin que tu bote fuese hundido y por lo tanto, todo tu grupo descalificado. Quienes perecieron aquí. Pues desde luego que los macedónicos, los dacios, los serbios, y para lamento de los griegos en general, también los tracios del sur. A los dacios les tocó su descalificación al convertirse la pareja en un blanco de flechas por parte de los artilleros de sus oponentes. Que en esta prueba venían siendo los mismos competidores y no ajenos como obstáculos. Los serbios quedaron encallados en una roca oculta bajo el agua cuando intentaban llegar a la orilla del otro extremo del lago. Los pobres se habían concentrado más en remar que en atacar al estar compuesto más que de dos hombres. Sin imaginase la clase de peña sumergida que desgarrarían la madera de su bote justo cuando estaban a pocos metros de la meta. El macedónico que quedaba, bendito, para qué hablar de ése. Si siendo sólo un hombre, recibió la invasión de dos anatolianos que saltaron a su bote y lo arrojaron al agua. Mostrándoles al público espectador desde las orillas su inmediata descalificación.

Para los últimos griegos, los tracios del sur, su descalificación fue un tanto más violenta. Resultando heridos de parte y parte en el proceso. Ya que estos mismos anatolianos, confiándose en que podían actuar de la misma forma, invadieron el bote de éstos y en medio de los forcejeos un propio anatoliano salió herido al rasgarse su costado con una estilla de la madera del bote tracio que un compañero suyo averió en el piso en un intento de hundir la nave. Cosa que logró al ésta comenzar a llenarse de agua. De todas formas, aun con un hombre herido lograron llegar a la meta a puros remos. En segundo lugar y con un hombre descalificado por su condición, pero llegaron. Pues los búlgaros habían llegado en primer lugar ilesos. Demostrando con ello la bravía sangre de bárbaros que corría por sus venas.

La tercera prueba se dejó entrada la tarde. Las primeras dos habían sido de corridas en la mañana y hasta el más frío de los seres, Xena, entendía que todo mortal necesitaba un descanso. Además, eso le daba un poco más de intriga tanto a los competidores como al pueblo entero por eso de preguntarse y querer saber qué grupo y por lo tanto pueblo, sería el ganador. Apresurándose todos en preparar y engullir el almuerzo para como se dijo, encontrar un buen lugar entre los bancos de piedra del coliseo en el que observar la última de las competencias. De las cuales los participantes se enfrentarían unos con los otros como gladiadores romanos sobre la arena.

Los búlgaros tenían ventajas sobre los anatolianos puesto de que éstos últimos habían perdido a uno de sus hombres. El arquero. Constando solamente con un espadista y un experto en el cayado. Mientras que los búlgaros constaban con un propio espadista, un arquero y un maestro en las lanzas. Arma que junto con las flechas, compartían igual propiedad con puntas de lino polvoreadas en vez de un corte de acero. De todas formas, esas armas terminaron siendo arrojadas a un lado, voluntaria o involuntariamente porque ambos grupos tuvieron que recurrir a nuevas armas puestas a su completa disposición sobre el suelo de aplanada roca. El primero en tener que despedirse de la suya fue el arquero. Solamente cargaba con tres flechas, las únicas que le quedaban desde los anteriores combates. Y dado que sus oponentes se apropiaron rápidamente de unos escudos al entrar en territorio competidor, fue imposible descalificarlos. Teniendo que recurrir a una espada como segunda opción para su defensa y ofensiva.

Desde un principio, la victoria parecía girar en torno a los búlgaros. Quienes rodeaban y atacaban a la pareja de anatolianos con apuro por descalificarlos lo más pronto posible. Éstos, resguardados tras sus escudos, no podían hacer otra cosa que mantener una defensiva recostados uno contra la espalda del otro y girar en círculos para encarar y emitir una que otra ofensiva hacia sus oponentes. Aunque no la tenían muy de ganar, en el público, tanto sus compatriotas como de otras naciones, excepto la búlgara claro, les animaban y apostaban por ellos. Entre éstos estaban los macedónicos y serbios. Los dacios tenían como que una inclinación hacia sus vecinos asentados los búlgaros. Y en lo que respectaba a los tracios sureños, digamos que esos no iban por nadie. Esa parte de Grecia aún no olvidaba la extensa guerra que tuvo con Troya, ciudad de la antigua Jonia (la Anatolia de ese presente). Y en la que pese a haber ganado, le costó la deriva en el mar de miles de tropas junto con hombres que fueron a parar a otras tierras en vez a la de su natal y jamás se volvieron a ver. Como le sucedió a los sobrevivientes troyanos liderados por Eneas. Tan lejos llegaron éstos, que gracias a ellos se debe la formación del Imperio Romano. Es decir, el precio de haber ganado la Guerra de Troya, les costó que siglos más tarde un nuevo imperio formado por los descendientes de los antiguos enemigos les azotara y les colocara el yugo sobre sus espaldas. Si eso aún lo recordaban, todavía más los numerosos saqueos que los primeros búlgaros invasores en Europa realizaron sobre la nación griega allá para cuando cierta guerrera se había juntado con el tal Borias.

Llevar acabo aquellos entrenamientos y torneos, sirvió para desarrollar y poner a prueba más habilidades en los guerreros y hombres de Ares. Como también para subirles el dicho espíritu de guerra y adentrarlos en las nuevas tácticas de batalla y guerrillas con las que pueblos nórticos se estaban liberando poco a poco de la opresión romana. Estando conscientes de que las nuevas directrices puesta por la legendaria Princesa Guerrera les eran demasiado convenientes a todos, nadie ponía protesta al momento de seguirlas. Es más, como ya se habrá visto, hasta las cumplían con júbilo y atracción. Salir de la monotonía era algo que ese pueblo llevaba deseando desde hacía casi un siglo entero. Y que viniera una futura reina a sacarlos de ella, era algo ahí a lo que nadie se iba a oponer. A no ser que estuviera loco de remate. O que siendo extremadamente analítico, se pusiera a pensar si cierto dios de la guerra estaba al tanto y en sumo acuerdo de todo. Eso, se sabría dentro de muy poco.

A parte de todo esto, Xena se había percatado de una cosa más. En su estadía entre los hombres de esas áreas ya la venía sospechando. Pero con el torneo realizado se liberó de dudas. Y es que por más unidos que cada pueblo dijese estar unos con los otros, a través del mismo dios y propósito a seguir, aún seguían existiendo rivalidades o desacuerdos unos con los otros. Grecia y Anatolia se llevaban la cinta mayor en esta observación. Jamás habían dejado de ser regiones chocantes. Y el pasado era algo que les seguía igual que una sombra. Suponía que Ares estaba consciente de ello. ¿No que era el dios de la guerra? Únicamente que le valía un mero rábano lo que pudiesen llegar a sentir o pensar. Después que le sirvieran en la guerra y le llevarán a su victoria, todos y cada uno se podían tirar por un barranco. Que para eso existía Hades, para recoger sus almas.

Xena, como no era Ares, no se aprovechaba deliberadamente de cualquier poder o conocimiento que pudiese llegar a tener. Como mortal que era, entendía que muchas decisiones no tenían marcha atrás y que tan poco había una vida eterna para reparar errores. Ha de ser por eso que detectando esa antipatía entre pueblos contra pueblos, ordenó un festejo para esa misma noche en honor a todos. Porque luego que en el torneo, los anatolianos ganaran emparejándose primero contra los búlgaros al descalificar a su arquero para luego tener el campo libre y batallarse uno contra un sólo oponente, los abucheos por parte de los búlgaros ―obviamente― y los griegos no se hicieron faltar. Estaba claro, esas dos regiones eran las más revoltosas del territorio aresiano.

…

La noche había llegado. Todas las calles de cada pueblo se encontraban alborotadas igual que un hormiguero revolcado. La gente entraba y salía de sus chozas, tiendas o casas más elaboradas en busca de todo cuanto podían aportar para la celebración. No todos los días se autorizaba una fiesta en una tierra de guerra. Había que aprovechar las horas que durara al máximo. Concentrándose todos en los campos ya cosechados o en los espacios abiertos que rodeaban a sus villas. O sino hasta en los mismas zonas de entrenamientos. Bastaba con una buena música, bebidas y panecillos endulzados para tener un buen motivo por el cual celebrar. Celebraciones que se realizaron divididas según los pueblos. Ya se imaginará, los griegos con los griegos, los anatolianos con los anatolianos y así. Aunque eso no quitaba que muchos se atrevieran a viajar en carreta o caballo el par de horas que por lo general demoraba entre pueblo y pueblo. Atraídos por conocidos que en un pueblo ajeno al suyo ahí tuviesen.

Xena, que ya se había imaginado que de ese modo divisorio se desarrollarían las celebraciones, y no únicamente por pueblo, sino hasta por nivel social, pidió a los generales que reunieran a todas las familias de clase alta, los que por ese tiempo comenzaban a denominarse como nobles y feudos. También que seleccionaran entre los más talentosos en los oficios impartidos en cada poblado y entre los más dedicados campesinos o granjeros de todo el territorio. Quería tener al menos un público de unas quinientas personas a las cuales dirigirse. Su motivo era llegar a ellas y utilizarlas para que transmitieran su mensaje. Con anterioridad ya se había dirigido ante toda la población general en el denominado coliseo. No obstante, entendía que si hacía sentir privilegiada a un número de personas, éstos tragarían más a fondo sus palabras y las correrían con voz y boca ante otros. Y nada mejor que la clase alta, los negociantes y los campesinos más dedicados y agraciados por la tierra como para correr su pensamiento entre toda la población. Serían pasos en cadena.

Cuando decidió esta denominada "privada celebración" aún no tenía claro en qué lugar exacto de todo el territorio llevarla a cabo. Pensó en el coliseo pero el lugar resultaba excesivamente enorme para nada más que unas cientos de personas. Además, eso era un lugar público. Fácilmente se podían colar curiosos que se cuestionaran el por qué de no haber sido invitados. Claro, sólo en sus mentes o uno con los otros. Nadie que estuviera en su sano juicio se iba a atrever a cuestionar la voluntad de una princesa que además de ser la futura reina de todos, también sería ascendida y convertida en diosa. De todas formas, cuestionaran o no, un buen lugar tenía que haber en Aresia en el que pudiera dirigirse directamente a las personas escogidas. Tarkan, últimamente tan cerca de ella como su propia sombra, le sugirió la plaza y la gran sala interna del gran templo palaciego casi finalizado que se construía en honor a Ares y a ella misma. La verdad, es que no era mala idea.

Antes de irse a preparar para la celebración ordenada por su propia autoridad, dejó todo proceso y encargo al mencionado general Tarkan y al propio Plamen. General tracio-búlgaro que no se explicaba lo extraños cambios de interés de su respetable y futura reina. Hacía más de dos semanas que le dio la encomienda de hallar a toda costa el paradero de los descendientes de Borias entremezclados con linaje de centauro. Resultando que cuando llegó y le dio por ende la información pedida, se topó con unas nuevas remodelaciones en los campos de entrenamiento y en las propias formas de éstos. No había podido digerir todo cuando su princesa le daba con realizar un torneo. ¿No que estaba muy interesada en los descendientes de su amante? ¿Para qué rayos entonces lo había mandado a buscarlos con tanta urgencia? «Mujer caprichosa tenía que ser», pensó. Así también pensaba Tarkan mientras se deleitaba mirándola. Haciéndose de la idea de lo que pudiese estar pensando el pobre de su semi búlgaro compañero cuando la guerrera apenas le dio un _gracias_ y luego le ordenó nuevos mandatos. La cosa estaba para reírsele en la cara del pobre.

Pensó en darse un buen y maravilloso baño en su preciado estanque, pero lamentablemente se encontraba en contra del reloj. Tenía que apurarse. Dado que en el propio templo palaciego lo que sobraban eran amplios y reconfortantes baños, en uno de ellos fue a parar bajo la asistencia de las mismas sirvientas que le atendían en la gran tienda de la colina. Lugar que ni entendía por qué Ares la seguía manteniendo cuando disponía de gloriosa edificación a pocas hectáreas del los campamentos y de las propias aldeas cercanas. Era verdad que aún no estaba finalizado del todo y que se encontraba en procesos de decoración, pero eran cosas de nada. ¿O acaso es que el dios estaba esperando por alguna especie de inauguración o cosa por el estilo? «Tonterías», se dijo.

Quiso apurarse lo más que pudo en su baño pero la verdad era que había tenido que restregar su piel barias veces. El calor del medio día que no se cesaba aun así cuando ya a penas faltaba semana y media para la llegada del invierno, junto con toda la actividad que había dado entrenando a los guerreros en el pasado día, y el torneo de hoy; realmente era para sentirse como trapo de piso. ¡Que va ser! Ella era quien era, Xena. Podía con eso y con mucho más. Encargándose de dejarlo claro luciéndose ante los presentes más hermosa que nunca. De los numerosos vestidos que tenía a su disposición, eligió uno de un tono rojo canela con un estilo céltico con colgantes y abiertas mangas. Ajustado al torso por el apretado amarre de espalda con cordones enlazados en forma de la típica "X". Como venían siendo sus preferidos en cada ocasión o diario vivir. Acompañado de dorados bordados junto con diminutos colgantes del mismo color metálico que radiaban ante la más tenue luz como gotas de rocío en la costura que cernía la tela a las caderas, en el pequeño escote en forma de "V" entre sus aprisionados pechos y en la parte baja del vestido mismo. En la falda traía un corte central que permitía lucir una tela más fina y clara que a su vez marcaba la silueta de las piernas dejando lo demás a la pura imaginación.

En su cabellera, casi tan larga ya como cuando en sus días de amante con el búlgaro de Borias, a eso de la cintura; llevaba algunas trenzas enlazadas con dorados cordones que al finalizar en las puntas, poseían curiosamente pequeñas esferitas doradas y de pulidos rubíes junto con resplandecientes ópalos y brillosos ónix. Esto sólo en un par de mechones en los flecos delanteros. La gran parte de cabello que restaba lo tenía completamente suelto aunque si decorada con una especie de diadema frontal que permitía la caída de más minúsculas gemas y dorados colgantes de puro oro sobre su pollina. Mismo estilo que llevó cuando se realizó la pasada ceremonia en honor a su llegada o a los que diariamente llevaba en su vida pasada con el mencionado Borias o el mismos César.

Le costaba verse un poco así misma en sus recuerdos. Pues obviamente sólo veía en éstos los que hacía más de un siglo sus ojos vieron. Aun así sabía que en esos años de gloria que tuvo, su estilo era un tanto más salvaje que variaba según el territorio en el que podía hallarse. Mayormente en las batallas se veía con la habitual ropa de cuero de una misma gladiadora. Que contrastaba grandemente con esos trajes de bailarina de vientre que lucía al momento de seducir a los hombres. La cual, perteneciente a climas cálidos, no cuadraba en los absoluto con esa de gruesas pieles y capas que llevaba en climas fríos como si fuese una misma nórdica de Britania o tierras todavía más al norte dominadas por los antiguos vikingos. O a hasta en la misma Siberia. Con los mismos diversos vestuarios celtas que tanto le atraían, y le seguían atrayendo. O con los simples y sueltos griegos de su tierra que tan poco podía hacer a un lado. Sin olvidar los lujosos kimonos que en par de ocasiones llegó a portar. Es que no cabía duda. Había sido una mujer de mundo. Y ansiaba por serlo de nuevo.

La inquisitiva de una de sus sirvientas por saber cuáles pendientes prefería, si unos de rubíes o unos cilíndricos de oro, le hizo salirse de sus recuerdos y concentrarse en la masa de personas que le esperaba en la gran sala del templo palaciego y en la propia plaza. Por ahí había oído que en éstas se colaron más de número pedido. Estando cansada, no opuso negativa. De todas formas, ella no había invertido nada ahí. Porque todo lo que ahí existía eran de los propios pueblos unidos en un mismo propósito y adoración respecto al dios de la guerra más manipulador de toda la historia.

Pensar en él, en Ares, le daba gracia. No, pena. Si pena quería decir. Es más, lástima. Porque si el pobre pensaba que la había regresado a la vida para tenerla en completa disposición cuando se le antojase, para usarla y atraer más preservar a una masa de creyentes, que se quedara esperando en sus ausencias sin mover ni un solo dedo; realmente estaba muy equivocado. ¿Es que él no quería que ella liderara todo un ejército sobre la faz de la tierra? Pues bien, para eso había que moverse. Y a grandes distancias. Aspecto que ya comenzaba a hacer. Porque bien que le había dejado claro que ella era libre. Que no era de su propiedad. A ver qué opinaba el pobre cuando viera los nuevos cambios en el entrenamiento de sus hombres al regresar de donde fuese que estuviese andando. Aspecto en el que no debía molestarse. Porque la cosa había sido para mejor.

Echando a Ares y todo lo que con él tenía que ver a un lado, Xena desalojó la habitación de un tercer piso en el que la habían atendido, descendiendo por unas escaleras hasta el inferior en donde la esperaban la masa de jubilosos invitados. Las sirvientas que le acompañaron, muy bien ataviadas pese a su clase baja, anunciaron su llegada. Quedando toda la sala en silencio para recibir a la reina de la guerra. Las voces callaron junto con el tintinar de copas. La música quedó como un zumbido en el fondo y no hubo mirada que no quedara clavada en la figura de la cautivadora mujer que descendía por las escaleras abiertas en abanico hasta quedarse parada frente a unos expectantes generales, y feudos que se apresuraron para recibirle. Inclinándose ante ella en señal de respeto y devoción. Todos con la vista clavada sobre el suelo a excepción de cierto comandante de los anatolianos. Los más eufóricos de la noche por saberse ganadores del primer torneo celebrado entre toda la población.

Con amables palabras, le dieron la bienvenida a la ceremonia a la que esperaban ver como una futura deidad en sus vidas. Con la que más le valía ir ganando puntos desde ahora que era mortal. Si tenía ese carácter siendo una como tal, no querían imaginarse cómo sería cuando fuese toda una diosa.

―No está bien que una hermosa dama como usted se encuentre sin una compañía que la represente y la resguarde en toda esta noche ―se le dirigió la persona de un anatoliano general que no perdía tiempo para dejar saber sus claras intenciones―. Si me permite, princesa, con todo honor seré quién le escolte y le vele igual que su propia sombra ―propuso al tomar su mano y juntar sus melados labios contra la blanca piel de ésta.

―Tú sí que no pierdes oportunidad alguna para demostrar lo resbalado y lanzado que eres, Tarkan ―le estrujó entre dientes una Xena con entrecerrados ojos. No le placía que todo el mundo le viese siendo tratada igual que una débil doncella que sale por primera vez de su alta torre en busca del príncipe azul que la despose.

―Me ofende, princesa. Yo sólo quiero velar por usted.

―Como digas y quieras, Tarkan ―le murmuró con entre seño no tragándose para nada lo dijese―. No tengo ningún problema con que esta noche te la des de perro amaestrado conmigo ―añadió en toda voz alta para que sus palabras fueran escuchada más allá de sus compañeros generales que no pudieron disimular la gracia que les causó el comentario.

Sacado o no por el comentario, Tarkan no se deshizo de la idea de acompañar a la mujer más bella y fiera que sus ojos hayan visto, hasta lo que se había catalogado como un improvisado trono. Una majestuosa silla de tallada madera y uniones de puro oro en lo alto de una base de pulido jaspe imperial. Como sacado de un mismo palacio ruso. La espaciosa sala, hecha más bien para recibir a grandes grupos de tropas, en vez para celebraciones jubilosas, hablaba por si sola y daba mucho en que comparar. Las columnas dóricas quitaban ese aire del norte de Asia, desde luego. Era todo un templo griego como se debe de imaginar. Pero también con entremezcla indoeuropea. Recordar que se encontraba a lo más al norte de Grecia. Recibiendo influencia de las propias regiones indoeuropeas como Dacia. Siendo las columnas griegas, aleros, marcos y zócalos lo que se llevaba la composición de roca caliza o mármol. Los muros y gran parte del suelo estaba constituido por piedras más comunes en esa región. De un tono más oscura. Donde la roca ígnea y las huellas tras explosiones volcánicas aún se hacían recordar.

Desde que vio el templo en la lejanía, y aún estando en su interior, Xena comenzaba a comprender por qué había tomado casi un siglo para toda su edificación. Lo que significaba que los padres, los abuelos, bisabuelos y hasta tatarabuelos de los que allí vivían, habían dejado su sudor en la tierra cada vez que levantaban un pesado bloque de piedra para construir un muro. Todo, por adoración y devoción a la deidad del territorio en el que habitaban (o bajo el látigo de la esclavitud). El dios Ares, el señor de la guerra. De quien si esperaban ver cumplir todas las promesas que éste les ha hecho, que fueran buscando comodidad en un buen acolchonado asiento. Porque ese dios, después de que volteara al mundo patas arriba, realmente no le iba a importar más nada. Ni a ella misma según se iba haciendo la idea. Y eso le dolía según pensaba. Porque no era extraño imaginárselo. Sus propios recuerdos le decían las artimañas y traiciones que cometió en su contra. ¿Qué no quitaba que fuese igual en esta segunda vida que le había tocado vivir?

No, si seguía pensando en el dios de la guerra, pronto se libraría una batalla en el interior de su cabeza. Lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en las cientos de caras que le miraban con estacados ojos desde que se encaminó a su trono y tomó asiento en éste. Rostros que no demostraban otra cosa que profunda fidelidad. Tres semanas de ausencia del dios, y ella parecía haber tomado el reino de éste. Tenía la impresión de que si pegaba un grito, más de uno moriría infartado. No, eso lo dejaría para después. Para cuando tuviese un verdadero coraje de esos de los que se le incendiaba la mirada. Por el momento, lo que tenía que hacer era ganarse al pueblo que le proveería los guerreros con los que alcanzaría esa antigua gloria que una vez se le escapó de las manos por redimirse ante la vida por sabrá ella en su pasado por qué maldito motivo. Pero una cosa era seguro, esta vez nadie la traicionaría. Ni su propia sombra. O eso se aseguraba.

―Mi hermosa princesa ―sintió llegar a sus oídos acompañadas de un mentolado aliento las palabras del meloso de Tarkan―. Su gente espera por usted.

No le asintió como que tenía razón. Al contrario, casi le da un buen jinquetazo en la nariz cuando en medio de un movimiento brusco de sus brazos, se acomodaba su melena hacia el frente.

―Antes que nada, permítanme darle nuevamente las felicitaciones al pueblo de Anatolia por haber obtenido el triunfo en el torneo de hoy. ―Dio como introducción unas palabras que aunque no le complacían del todo puesto que agrandaban el orgullo de cierto general de pie a su lado, le servían como punto de partida al mensaje a llevar. Añadiendo también que con ellas agradaba a la propia población anatoliana. Hombres era lo que tenía que ganar. Mandando al diablo Tarkan y cualquiera que fuese su interés con ella. Como bien sabía que pensaba Ares, los generales ahí sólo eran unas marionetas con las que se controlaba desde lo alto a todo un sin número de seguidores. A parte de eso, tenía que aceptar que no se le daba muy bien la oratoria. La babosada y la manipulación en masa se la dejaba a Ares.

A plausos y gozosas palabras se hicieron escuchar hasta en lo alto del techo, a unos cuatro pisos de altura por esa mera oración de la princesa. Pero como con obviedad se esperaba más, ésta tuvo que seguir. Al fin de cuentas para eso había reunido a ese seleccionado grupo. Para hacerles llegar al pueblo a través de ellos su mensaje.

―Lo mismo para todos y cada uno de los guerreros que han producido este territorio. Guiados por un mismo motivo, la guerra, la rebelión, la libertad y con ello la gloria.

Más aplausos y palabras aprobantes resonaron hasta lo alto del techo de dos aguas. Igual que un Partenón en los territorios sureños de la gran y comercial Grecia. Hablando en un comprensible griego para todos.

―Me hubiese gustado haber podido dirigirme ante todo el pueblo en sí, pero pienso que con que mi voz llegue a ustedes, los presentes, será más que suficiente. Ustedes que han de ser nobles o feudos. Señores o líderes de batalla. Han de ser negociantes y mercaderes. Dedicados a un oficio con el que nos hacen completamente dependiente de mercancías que de no ser producidas aquí mismo, se tendrían que conseguir en otras regiones. Muchas relativamente lejanas. Lo mismo para los trabajadores incansables que han sabido sacar buenos frutos de la superficie de Gea con los que han alimentado y mantenido a todos los habitantes de este territorio ―ensalzó a los trabajadores de la tierra, a granjeros y campesinos. Haciendo reconocer que sin ellos, Aresia no existiría al no tener con que subsistir.

»La supervivencia y la seguridad de un pueblo depende de la fuerza de su gente. De el poder y la valentía de sus guerreros. Pero también, de lo que éstos se alimentan. ¿Pues cómo podrían subsistir varias semanas con escasa o nada de comida en altas montañas si no tendrían a la mano una buena botella de hidromiel y licor para revivirse y calentarse el cuerpo sino fuese a que buenas manos para la tierra fabricaron dichas bebidas? ―dio que pensar a todos―. Estamos más que conectados. Tan estrechamente conectados como la lluvia que cae del cielo hacia la tierra y más tarde regresa a éste para repetir el ciclo. Más que el árbol que ancla sus raíces en dicha tierra para alimentarse de ésta, de la propia lluvia que ahí se almacena o de la luz del astro rey con la que sus ramas y hojas absorbe. Para luego pasar esa energía a través de sus frutos a animales y humanos. Humanos que también consumimos a estos mismos animales. Todo en medio de una cadena. Del ciclo de la vida.

A su frente, el público que le observaba y escuchaba, interrumpieron su atención para mirarse las caras uno con los otros. Unos aceptando desde un principio lo dicho, y otros un poco más lento, se dedicaron a digerir sus palabras. Ahora sí campesinos y agricultores entendían porque sus granos necesitaban indispensablemente la luz enviada por Helios para brotar como pequeñas plántulas en cada estación de primavera.

―En palabras más simples, nos necesitamos unos a los otros. Nos necesitamos en toda la definición y expresión de la idea si queremos mantener esa fortaleza de la que les he hablado. Los entrenamientos a los que he hecho partícipe a todos sus hombres de batalla, el torneo de este día y ésta celebración que vivimos ahora, no ha sido por hacerles pasar el rato y entretenerles durante todas unas tres semanas. Porque si no se han dado cuenta, todos han trabajado como nunca. Pero al mismo tiempo guiados y motivados por algún propósito personal o general. Han descubierto que están aquí por algo más que una promesa de un dios. Han descubierto, que están aquí porque simple y sencillamente, han logrado prevalecer. ¡Porque existimos porque insistimos! ¡Y eso es lo que deben de tener en mente a la hora de librar la batalla contra los que se han atrevido oprimirles y privarles de dicha existencia!

―¡Wohohohohohohohohohoh! ―aclamaban todos a coro. Las palabras de Xena habían sido al principio en griego y luego en latín dado que la comunidad reunida eran todos gente culta conocedores de esa lengua, no hicieron falta traductores por el momento. Era de esperezarse en personas de clase alta, mercaderes y guerreros conocedores de mundo y hasta en campesinos y agricultores agraciados que debido a sus exitosas cosechas han podido ver lo que hay más allá de las montañas que le rodean al ir hasta allá a venderlas. No había nada mejor para conocer el mundo que tener una vida nómada aunque fuese por un corto tiempo.

De seguro que esos gritos de total acuerdo eran más por saberse consientes de lo escuchado por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo en Aresia en la gran Tracia, que por el mensaje de unión que les quiso llevar. De todas formas, Ares, donde quiera que estuviese sería mejor que se fuese preparando para lo que le esperaba en sus dominios. Xena estaba llenado de aires a todos los seguidores de tu deidad, y como se encontraría las cosas muy cambiadas a partir de ese entonces.

―Es absolutamente importante estar consciente de nuestros potenciales y habilidades ―prosiguió la guerrera dispuesta a hacerles entender de una vez a toda a aquella masa de gente lo que venía siendo días que quería gravarles en la cabeza―. Pero también de nuestras debilidades y flaquezas. Aspecto que a toda costa se deben de mejorar, aprender de ellos durante el camino y al mismo evitar que sean notados por el enemigo. Por eso fieles de la deidad de la guerra, les indico a todos que no sólo con el espíritu guerrero se podrá triunfar en la guerra. Sino también con la buena planificación traída desde el punto de partida del que se moverán con espada y escudo en mano. Ósea, de este lugar. Lugar en el que aparte de ser nuestro territorio y nuestro refugio, también tiene que ser nuestro campo de batalla. Porque es en nuestro propio territorio en donde se tiene que aprender a pelear y a defender antes de salir a batallarse en tierras extranjeras. Sé muy bien que así lo han hecho. No obstante, en los entrenamientos que les he impartido a todos los guerreros, les he indicado que no siempre tendremos a un enemigo cara a cara. Porque éste lo mismo nos puede atacar por nuestro frente que por nuestras espaldas.

»Es importante saber que cuando nos dispersemos por el mundo, éste no estará tal y como lo recordamos al nacer. Tal y como se lo describieron sus abuelos. El mundo cambia. Y con ello su gente y sus ciudades. Lo que ayer vimos ya hoy es historia. Crean me, sé de lo que les hablo ―comentó con una leve sonrisa comprendida por sus oyentes. Nadie mejor que ella para hablarles del mundo entero y sus cambios. Bueno, tal vez un dios. Pero los dioses no eran humanos. A no ser que uno de éstos, como cierto dios de la guerra, se hubiese hecho mortal varias veces. Comprendiendo el sentir de un verdadero humano. Sin embargo, sucede que ese dios nunca había hablado ni de pizca de semejante tema. Porque como la mortal que más había amado y seguía amando sabía, sólo iba tras una guerra de la historia. O como se ha dicho ya, al menos eso ella había comprendido.

―Cuando digo que nos necesitamos uno a los otros ―continuó―, no es para que sólo nos limitemos a mirarnos las caras. Más bien para que comprendan que es la mera verdad… Hiendo al grano y para explicarles mejor… Los mercaderes y negociantes ―se dirigió a esta parte de los reunidos causándoles un respingo en lo más profundo de sus almas. De no haber continuado rápidamente con sus palabras, los pobres confirmarían su sentencia de muerte―. Ustedes que a través de sus vidas y la de sus antecesores han confirmado con sus ojos y por medio de los ojos de éstos que sí, que todos los caminos si llevan a Roma. Ustedes que han recorrido montañas y valles y que a diferencia de muchos guerreros que se van para no volver, ustedes sí han regresado. Ustedes en este siglo vienen siendo como los mapas vivientes de cada territorio descubierto y falto por descubrir. Ustedes a parte de suplir a su población de materiales necesarios para el diario vivir, también han de ser grandes aportadores en los desplazamientos de tropas y batallones. No sólo eso, sino que a través de sus mercancías podrían infiltrar el armamento a zonas distantes que más tarde usaríamos para invadir y atacar tales territorios. ¿Es o no puede ser así? ¡¿Díganme?!

―Desde luego ―respondió el general Tarkan a su lado. Animando a los demás a contestar. No porque no estuviesen de acuerdo con la guerrera. Sino porque se habían quedado impactados con las ideas que surgían de ésta.

―Por supuesto ―apuró en decir Plamen.

―En definitiva es una brillante idea ―quiso elogiar otro general por el fondo.

―¡Cuente con nosotros para lo que sea, princesa! ―se animaron a coro un grupo de mercaderes reunidos en la estancia de la gran sala.

Xena los contempló a todos. Por fin caían en cuenta en algo de lo que debieron de haber caído desde que decidieron unirse en nombre del dios de la guerra.

―Así espero ―les indicó a ésta gente de negocios―. Como también espero lo mismo en ustedes ―se giró ante unos reconocidos trabajadores de la tierra. No podía olvidar que los melones que desayunaba todas las mañanas provenían de las tierras cosechadas por éstos―. Espero que sus cultivos y cosechas siempre den abasto para suplir a todos los guerreros que se tiren a la batalla en defensa de las tierras que labran y en recuperación de las que una vez cultivaron sus antepasados. ¡Las que los romanos se han apropiado! ―indicó con un tono fiero en la voz. Producto de las ganas de haber querido meterlos al medio desde hacía rato. Si iba a liderar todo un ejército de hombres quería estar segura de que éstos tuvieran las agallas de enfrentarse al mismísimo Imperio Romano que década tras década suprimía a Europa y limítrofes regiones de rincón a rincón. Desde las áridas tierras de Egipto hasta las frías de Britania.

Esta realidad era lo que movería a tantas masas de hombres hacia una histórica guerra de la que el propio Ares se deleitaría como nunca. Pero para ella, lo que la impulsaba a conducir esos hombres a la batalla, en dirección hacia Roma, arrasando todo cuanto se atreviera a interponérsele en el trayecto, lo era más bien el deseo de venganza. Ardía en ganas por ver como César se revolcaba en llamas una y otra vez al ver lo que su antigua amante y enemiga hacía con el gran imperio que forjó. Llevarlo a la completa e irreversible ruina. Donde sus templos serían utilizados más tarde por otros régimen o culturas como ratas que invaden una casa abandonada.

―Que no le quepa la menor duda, princesa nuestra ―le sacó de sus pensamientos un temeroso agricultor que empujado por sus semejantes, se acercó hasta el centro de la sala para hacerse ver―. Por usted, y por la promesa de libertad que se nos ha concedido, haremos que de la tierra broten frutos para alimentar a nuestro ejército y a centenares más.

―Y por el bien de todos más nos vale que así sea ―habló la dirigida pasando la mirada del campesino a todos en general―. Porque como sabrán, Ares planea reunir más y más guerreros con el paso del tiempo.

Nuevas palabras de aceptación y total acuerdo brotaron en la estancia. Xena, con su mera presencia los tenía hechizados a todos.

―Tocando este último punto, generales, espero que las directrices que he impartido en estas semanas las tengan siempre en mentes al momento de dirigir sus hombres. Tanto a los de sus propias nacionalidades como a los que vayan llegando de otra y sean incorporado a las propias.

Xena continuó con sus palabras que iban y venían en peticiones por no decir exigencias. Y eso, que no se le daba la oratoria… Ya hasta de pie se había puesto. Caminando de un lado para otro en el alzado trono de mármol y granito según se dirigía y pasaba de una clase de público en particular a otra. Siempre moviéndose con sus firmes piernas mostrando su seguro y seductor andar en cada paso. Deslumbrando a la masa de hombres cuyos ojos alcanzasen a ver sus perfectas curvas bajo la ceñida y ligera tela de su vestido rojo canela. Absorbiendo con sus dorados adornos toda cuanta luz de velas y antorchas llegara hasta sus siluetas y cabello. Devolviéndolas al espacio con todo el resplandor que el brillo de tan preciado metal era capaz de producir.

Sus penetrantes ojos azules resaltados por una oscura sombra, y esos labios que para esa noche había coloreado de un profundo vino, hacían que su mirada quedara clavada en todo aquel que tuviese la valentía de sostener la suya. Con ese porte, y el reconocimiento de quien era, todo lo que ordenase en esa noche sería atacado. Decía ser diferente a Ares, pero vaya que se parecía. Toda una maestra de la seducción y la manipulación. Tan inteligente y sabia como el mismo tiempo había sabido engrandecerla. Poderosa guerrera aún no olvidada incluso con el pasar de los años. Tan sensual y atrevida como siempre lo había sido. Como muchos ahí le veían perfectamente. Y como muchos también, deseaban internamente al menos tenerla en sus sueños. Maravillosos sueños que podrían llegar a ser una realidad. Realidad que cierto anatoliano no muy distante de la elogiada guerrera, deseaba en su interior. Porque a diferencia de todos los presentes y ausentes en esa celebración, él reconocía que Xena al fin de cuentas era una mortal. Y aunque fuese transformada en la más poderosa de las divinidades, aunque fuese desposada por el mismísimo Ares, su ente de humana prevalecería en su interior. Ente, que gustosamente él siempre estaría dispuesto a devolver a al mundo de los mortales.

―Tarkan ―le sacó de su viaje espacial una Xena con inquisidora mirada―. ¿Estás aquí o en otro mundo?

―¿Ah? ¿Qué? ―se preguntaba el pobre que de repente no entendía porque tenía a la belleza que imaginaba en sueños completamente materializada a su frente, tendiéndole lo que parecía ser una copa dorada de tamaño colosal. En la que de seguro podrían servirse tres botellas de vino y dar cabida para una y media más. Decorada con alejandritas que según eran iluminadas variaban en las coloraciones de rojo, morado y verde; con piedras lunas circulares en el centro bajo éstas y con una hilera de azules zafiros en la parte baja alternados con otras gemas que el mismo Tarkan no conocía.

―Este año la copa del Torneo de los Guerreros de Aresia le ha tocado a su gente, Tarkan ―le adentró en el significado de tal pieza dorada la soñada mujer que tenía delante―. Como ya he dicho, el mismo se celebrará a partir de este día la última semana de otoño todos los años. Dependerá de usted, y el entrenamiento que le otorgue a sus hombres, si quiere conservarla en su campamento para el siguiente año o si la cederá a otro general cuyos hombres le superen en las próximas competencias.

―¿Qué? ―dudó de lo que hablaba a lo bajo el pobre embelesado.

―Que aceptes la maldita copa, grandísimo despistado ―le rechinó entre dientes una prontamente furiosa de Xena―. ¿No ves que todo te están mirando?

―Ah, sí… Eh… Gracias por este trofeo… Eh… Princesa

―Ya lo han visto, este año fue Anatolia. Para el próximo, o entrenan más duro que nunca, o el pueblo más victorioso lo seguirá siendo la del general Tarkan. ―Y con esto los anatolianos allí presentes aclamaron el nombre de su país a todo lo alto. Recibiendo serías miradas de los restantes de otras etnias. Xena, que detectó esas caras, se apuró en cambiarlas―. Los demás, no decaigan. Todo lo contrario. Desde hoy es cuando más firmes deben de tener sus pies sobre la tierra. Recordar que toda criatura, para aprender a caminar, primero debe de caer y recaer. De los errores y las fallas se aprende. Estando completamente segura que el pueblo que mantenga esto en mente, será la que lleve sobre su nombre esta dorada copa. ¿Cuál será? Eso lo sabremos para el siguiente torneo.

―¡Sí! ―aceptaba el público en general.

―¡Desde luego que seremos nosotros! ―aseguró el general serbio en nombre de todos.

―¡No, seremos nosotros! ―le contradijo el de macedonia.

Poco a poco siguieron en cadena diciendo y jurando que región sería la ganadora. No tardó mucho para que a Xena se le comenzaran a inflamar los tímpanos.

―¡SILENCIO! ―bramó a todos recuperando rápidamente la compostura y la apacible mirada en su rostro. El que por unos inérvalos de segundo se había asimilado al de una misma lamia de bosque―. Parece que olvidan que el propósito del torneo y de la celebración de hoy es para fortalecer nuestra unión. Para mostrarle al Olimpo, por medio de éstos, cuan potentes y fuertes se van haciendo cada día que pasa. Y todo gracias a la unión. Porque ahí es donde yace la fuerza.

¡Entendido!

Sí, se había enfadado un poco. Su rostro trataba de disimularlo pero todos ahí sabían que su sangre hervía entre sus venas. Aceptar mil veces con sus caras y sus bocas eran lo mejor que podían hacer.

―Con toda la extensión de la palabra, princesa ―se atrevió a romper el silencio exigido por la guerrera el general Tarkan.

―Disculpe nuestra imprudencia e ignorancia, futura reina nuestra ―se sumó a la petición de perdón el general griego de los tracios del sur.

―Lo mismo digo yo en nombre de todos mis guerreros y mi gente ―siguió con el mismo plan otro general griego pero de los macedónicos.

Observando sus caras de querer ser tragados por la tierra que los sostiene, Xena les creyó hasta el fondo. De cualquier modo, estaba en toda libertad de hacer volar sus cabezas si se atrevían a ir en contra de lo que estaba impartiendo.

―Por el bien de todos júrense a sí mismos que así sea ―amenazó indirectamente antes de retornar de vuelta a su asiento. En el cual pidió que se le acercara una copa y levantándola en el aire dio cierre a sus palabras―. Brindemos entonces por esta nueva meta con la que les he retado. La de permanecer unidos y con ello, a la misma fortaleza.

Quien no tuviera una copa en mano, se las dio de alquimista para hacérsela aparecer en un parpadeo. O se correspondía al brindis de una futura reina diosa o lo que fuese, o se le correspondía de todos modos.

―Brindemos también por todos los avances obtenidos en esta semana, por el torneo realizado, por nosotros mismos y sobre todo, por el motivo que nos impulsa cada día, la anhelada libertad.

El tintinear de copas debió de haber llegado hasta los oídos de Hestia en la parte más callada y oculta del Olimpo. Porque allí se brindó hasta con dos copas en mano y tres en los pies. En sentido figurado, claro. La celebración continuaba.

Describir el festejo allí realizado sería como volver a hablar sobre cualquier típico festejo de la época. Música con instrumentos de cuerda, cuero o silbido. Voces melodiosas, agudas y de soprano al fondo de intérpretes o bailarines. Danzas sensuales por un lado y actos de malabares por el otro. Riquísima comida servida en amplias bandejas. Sirvientes corriendo de norte a sur y de este a oeste sin dar abasto con tanta gente. Parejas que se unen a una sonata en particular. Parejas que se escapan encubiertas por la misma noche. Conocidos que entablan temas de interés. Desconocidos que los entablan por primera vez. Nobles que se acercan a la autoridad mayor, ósea Xena, para obsequiarles lo mejor que su familia pudo haber atesorado durante años. En fin, todo cuando se pudiese hacer ante la luz de numerosas antorchas y velas sujetas a dispersos candelabros.

Desde que regresó a su trono y finalizó sus palabras a abiertas al público, Xena se mantuvo inmóvil, de piernas cruzadas y teniendo que rechazar cuanto alimentos pasaran a servirle. Se había abastecido con tan sólo la copa de vino con la que brindó. Limitándose a observar a la celebración y remontarse por medio de los recuerdos que hasta el momento tenía, las ocasiones en las que estuvo ante similares escenas. Algunas sumamente claras y otras lastimeramente borrosas.

―Me imaginaba que una mujer como usted podía aguantar una botella de vino completa. Y mirar, apenas se terminado su primera copa.

Tarkan, que no soportaba el silencio entre él y la mujer con la que se empecinaba en llamar su atención, decidió romperlo con unas no muy recomendadas palabras. Tildar a la guerrera de débil no era algo que a la persona de ésta le agradase escuchar.

―¿Por qué no te pierdes, Tarkan?

―Oh, mi querida princesa. Si supiera que es lo que más anhelo en estos momentos.

―¿Enserio? Pues no veo que nada te retenga.

―Sucede, mi futura reina, que deseo hacerlo acompañado.

―Entonces ve y toma una o las que se te apetezcan de ese grupo de zorrillas que andan echándote el ojo desde que comenzó la ceremonia. Ya no tienes excusa, general. Ve, piérdete y evita que Ares te deje colgando de los cabellos cuando le diga lo mucho que me has fastidiado estas semanas.

―Me parece que usted no va dejar de ofenderme ―le dijo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos mientras ejecutaba en medio de sus palabras una hipócrita reverencia―. No soy hombre de elegir a cualquiera. Eso ya debe de haberlo notado. Y respecto a lo de haberle fastidiado, pienso que aunque sea en el fondo, usted no ha de verlo de ese modo.

―No te comportes como un mismo cínico ante mis ojos, Tarkan ―le dijo con apretadas palabras una sí verdaderamente fastidiada de Xena que se sacudía la mano de éste que le tomaba una de las suyas―. Que de esos, ya el cielo me ha "premiado" con el más grande de todos.

Tarkan, al entender a quien se refería la hermosa mujer que tenía delante, cerró el entre seño y se alejó un poco.

―Mi bella dama. No me compares más con ese dios que la tiene apresada en sus dominios sin dejarla ser el ave fénix que fue antes. Libre como el viento entre sus alas, y poderosa como el fuego que le consume y del que vuelve a renacer. No me compares con una deidad, porque yo sí soy todo un hombre de carne y huesos. Que siente y padece igual que la tersa piel que cubre su cuerpo ―se acabó de colmar de meloso con estas posteriores palabras que no hicieron más que desviar la mirada de una Xena que se debatía entre patear a la lapa que se había conseguido en ese territorio, o simplemente seguir su estúpido juego y demostrarle que con ella, todos siempre tenían las de perder. Pero primero, tenía que volver a dejarle un punto en claro.

―Creo haberte dicho ya que a mí nadie me retiene, me apresa y mucho menos me da órdenes ―le recordó con los ojos abiertos como un furioso mar.

―Disculpe usted si…

―¡Cállate!

El gritó de sus demandantes palabras alcanzó oídos cercanos pese a lo alto que sonaba la rítmica música en cada esquina de la gran sala del templo y en las mismas afueras de éste en donde yacía la mayor cantidad de invitados. Al verla de pie, muchos sirvientes pensaron que tal vez su futura reina necesitaba algo y se apresuraron a subir los pares de escalones que les llevarían hasta su trono. Una seña con su mano les indicó que se encontraba en perfecto estado y que no deseaba absolutamente nada. Por lo que con un apresurado giro regresaron a sus debidos puestos. Ella en cambio sí quería algo, y era perderse entre la multitud a ver si su denominada lapa se le despegaba aunque fuese por un rato. Maldiciendo la hora en la que lo utilizó por menos de un minuto para fastidiarle la existencia a Ares. Ahora como pago, era la propia suya la que era fastidiada.

―De-ja de se-guir-me ―le silabeó a lo bajo al sentir que éste se movía igual que su sombra tras sus espaldas.

―¿Olvida, mi princesa, que esta noche he de ser su acompañante oficial?

―¡Acompañante oficial ni que nada! Deja de colarte en donde no cabes. ―Y exigido esto, volvió a sacudirse de un segundo agarre por parte de ese general que por lo visto no parecía entender el significado de la palabra NO en una mujer.

A una distancia no muy extensa, Plamen venía observando la situación que su osado compañero venía causando. Mirar que venía días diciéndole que se apartara de la princesa y que nada más se le dirigiese cuando ésta le llamase. Pero no. Como el hombre más terco que jamás había conocido y que no esperaba conocer, seguía en su absurda obstinación por hacer que se fijase en él aunque fuese tan sólo por un día. Provocando, que lo que ganase en verdad fuese un recorrido directo hasta la ahorca. Mínimo castigo que pudiese llegar a tener por intentar meterse con la mujer de todo un dios. Y no un dios cualquiera. Sino el propio señor de la guerra.

¿Qué hacía entonces? ¿Se dirigía ante él en esos momentos y trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón antes que cierta enfadada princesa le adelantara el juicio final? ¿O se mantenía a margen como bien sabía hacer al momento de asegurar su vida propia? Por un momento tuvo el impulso de querer hacer lo primero. No se iba a sentir bien si por no haber intentado hasta el último momento que su compañero de batallas entrase en razón, éste mismo terminase siendo ejecutado por no haber tenido una voz guía que le hiciese regresar al camino. Sucede, que entonces se inclinó a lo secundario dado que como bien se dijo, debía de mantenerse al margen y no entrometerse ante lo que no le concernía. Porque si sus ojos no le fallaban, resulta que ahora veía a toda una princesa que estaba dispuesta a acompañar a ni quería imaginarse a donde, al hombre que minutos atrás lo estaba clasificando como un perfecto acosador.

―Le aseguro que le agradará ver ésta parte del palacio. Mi familia estuvo encargada de idear los planos desde Anatolia para su edificación y decoración. Dándole un ambiente algo más oriental que lo comúnmente conocido en toda Grecia. Ni hablar de todo el armamento de puro acero que entre muros y corredores se exhibe. En donde cada lustrosa espada carga consigo toda una historia sobre las numerosas guerras del Imperio Persa hace 550 a 330 a.C y del Asirio de 911 a 612 para la misma datación.

No tenía que decir nada más. Había dado en uno de los blancos débil de la guerrera en su segunda vida. La Historia. Con ello el deseo de saber más y más sobre el pasado de un mundo que en su primera vida una vez habitó y conoció como nadie.

―Veo que sabes de historia.

―De eso, y mucho más, princesa. ¿Viene? ―le insistió el anatoliano general que no conocía el significado de la palabra _rendirse_.

…

Alejados del barrunto de la ceremonia, la música se convertía en un zumbido que disminuía según le tocaba ir atravesando más y más muros en busca de una pareja de fugados recién formada esa noche. Noche en la que precisamente quedaría quebrada. Quebrada sin tan siquiera haber existido. Porque la verdad era que Tarkan estaba soñando muy alto si pretendía llegar a tener alguna posibilidad con la histórica mujer que caminaba a su lado. Deslumbrada por las reliquias exhibidas en cada muro, por los tesoros que con mirarlos te contaban todo un pasado olvidado y con las armas que decían haber estado en más batallas de las que se era posible imaginar. Impregnadas con tanta sangre capaz de alimentar a todo un ejército de ménades.

La tenía atrapada. Al menos por un buen rato. Hablándole sobre cuanto suceso histórico entendía que le podía llegar a interesar. Desde la fundación de la antigua Grecia por los micénicos, la ancestral Guerra de Troya, las posteriores Guerras Médicas, la Guerra del Peloponeso y de ahí seguido a la conquista de la propia Grecia por Macedonia hasta el ascenso al poder del gran Imperio Romano. Entre esta mención de temas, fue el de las guerras entre Grecia y Persia la que por el momento llamó más la atención de la guerrera. Entrando en medio de una narrativa ofrecida por un general que a gusto le contaría la historia completa.

―Háblame sobre esas guerras entre tu tierra y la mía. Con tu gente ―le incitó con algo de coquetería la guerrera a un general que como se dijo, con gusto le narraba hasta lo que aún no había sucedido.

―¿Con mi gente dices? ―cuestionó el anatoliano pensativo. Había que ver que la mujer que tenía delante sí que le gustaba la guerra. En pocas palabras y basándose en hechos del pasado de hacía varios siglos, buscaba como sembrar algo de discordia. Estando muy equivocada si pensaba que con sucesos en los que ninguno de los dos habían tenido que ver, iba a alejarlo de ella. Todo lo contrario, entre más trataba de hacerlo, más quería él estar a su lado.

―Sí, tu gente. Gente a la que la mía tantas bajas le causó ―insistía en el mismo plan ya con sus dedos puestos sobre los labios de él. De acuerdo, o estaba intentando alejarlo, o todo lo contrario. ¿Acaso quería que se debatiera en ambas? Por lo visto sí. Toda una maestra de la confusión―. No tengo la historia de esas guerras grabada en mi cabeza pero si sé que fue entre los griegos y los reyes de Persia en la próxima tierra hacia el este después de cruzar el mar Egeo. Surcando Anatolia. De donde procedes y deriva tu sangre. Sangre que carga la entremezcla de ambas culturas según el tiempo en el que dominaron tras la caída de Troya. Pero que la en la historia ha sido más que evidente que quien terminó dominándola grandemente fueron los persas.

―Pues, no. No se equivoca. Si vamos a ser una selección de etnias, la sangre persa es la que más corre por mis venas. Desciendo tanto de la unión de griegos con mujeres troyanas, como de persas con las propias mujeres descendientes de esta primera mezcla. Ya sabe, el destino que tienen las féminas cuya ciudad es saqueada. Si no mueren, terminan pariendo los hijos de esos invasores.

―No siempre, mi descendiente de los persas. A veces las mujeres terminamos lo que los hombres no pudieron concluir. Y lo curioso, es que sin fuerza alguna. Pero sí con el cerebro.

Ante ese comentario feminista, Tarkan no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír en vista de que mentira, tal cosa no era.

―Sí, princesa. Eso junto con lo anterior dicho tal vez si así sea ―optó por rendirse ante sus palabras y encantos. Como que sospechaba que la belleza que tenía delante sabía más de lo que aseguraba y como que también estaba tratando de incomodarlo al restregarle indirectamente que su tierra había perecido por la nación griega―. De todos modos, y antes de proseguir con el relato de esos conflictos, déjeme decirle que en la guerra el triunfo y la gloria obtenida tras una victoria, nunca es eterno. Y que tarde o temprano llega a su fin de la misma forma en la que vino.

―Entonces, tendríamos que arrastrarnos hasta por lo más bajo del piso para obtenerla y que así, al menos no vivamos para verla ir ―le salió sonriente una Xena que jugueteando con uno de sus mechones de cabellos ya crecidos muchísimo más debajo de los pechos, guiaba al general hacia un tipo de amplio mueble tipo lecho con el que se toparon en medio de una espaciosa sala de estar. Como si fuese un diván―. Anda, contarme ya todo lo que sabes sobre esas guerras. Que mientras lo hagas, se que estaré tan y tan interesada, que ni mi respiración sentirás.

Guiados por las antorchas de fuego y los muros decorados con cuanta armas se podía llegar a imaginar, Xena y Tarkan se adentraron en dicha sala descrita ante el encendido fuego de una chimenea al estilo de los escasos templos indoeuropeos y se acomodaron sobre el espacioso de igual modo mencionado mueble. Animada por la historia próxima a narrar, Xena sirvió dos copas de vino. Una para ella y otra para su recién y encantador bardo salido de la nada ante la visualización que con anterioridad tenía sobre él. Un brusco y bruto hombre de la guerra más entre los tantos miles y miles que ya existían. Tal vez después de que le demostrara cuanto sabía, lo empezara a tratar un poco mejor. Así aunque fuese como a una mascota. Como a un lindo perrito faldero o como a un potente corcel de monta. Lamiéndose los labios, sabrá ella por qué, de tan sólo pensarlo. Gesto no pasado por desapercibido por el general de Tarkan. Que bajando su copa de un sólo trago, remontó sus palabras a los tiempos lejanos del pasado.

―Desde la Guerra de Troya para el año 1250 a.C. ―le narraba el orgulloso Tarkan ― , en donde los griegos se batallaron por diez años contra los troyanos a los que les redujeron su ciudad a puras ruinas, Grecia quedó con el territorio de Asia Menor libre para el establecimiento de nuevas colonias. La Civilización Micénica, 2000 a 1100 a.C., la madre de la conocida Grecia, marcó su dominio y su fortaleza en todo el mar Egeo y Mediterráneo junto con todas las islas y territorios adyacentes, a través de la victoria obtenida en Troya.

»Teniendo así la libertad de colonizar territorios y fundar nuevas ciudades, Grecia terminó expandiendo sus dominios por toda Jonia, la costa de Anatolia. Y por todo el denominado territorio traciano. Teniendo ahí control en parte del sur de También en la isla de Chipre. Tal y como tiempo atrás había hecho con la propia Creta, donde habitó la población minoica en honor al rey Minos de Cnosos de ese tiempo. Isla sureña a la que tantos tributos humanos una vez le brindaron los propios micénicos o antiguos griegos en las famosas celebraciones del Minotauro. Bestia aniquilada por el héroe griego Teseo que logró escapar del laberinto en donde yacía tan supuesta letal criatura terminando con los sacrificios a ésta y el propio régimen del rey. Suceso que independientemente de su veracidad, aun así se nos indica que para este tiempo Creta fue invadida por los mares y de ella sólo quedó la influencia cultural que tanto adoptaron los micénicos más al norte.

»Grecia llegó a colonizar también el sur de Italia, territorio donde actualmente se fundó la magistral ciudad de Roma; como la misma isla sureña de Sikelia como le llaman los griegos o Trinacria como le dicen los romanos ―indicó haciendo referencia a la actual Sicilia―. También buena parte de la costa del sur de Galia (territorio de los denominados francos) y de la parte este costera igualmente de Iberia. O como los romanos más tarde adoptarían de los fenicios al llamarle, Hispania (España), significando el fin del mundo. Población que ya había tenido sus asentamientos en dicho territorio ibérico y con la que compartirían dominios en la parte norteña de África. Teniendo los fenicios la parte oeste del norte, y los griegos la este, específicamente sobre Egipto.

»Entre todas las colonias que Grecia llegó a tener, fue las situadas en las tierras de Jonia las que le hizo regresar a los tiempos de la Guerra de Troya luego de que transcurrieran más de medio milenio de haber sucedido la marcada invasión. Situada al sur de Ilión (territorio en donde existió Troya), en una tierra en donde un nuevo imperio había nacido para los años 550 a 330 a.C., el Imperio Persa, Jonia se vio debatida junto con todas las ciudades griegas que poseía por el desplazamiento de esta población persiana. Población que en parte descendía, de ligado modo, de los supervivientes troyanos que hasta esos días, aún no olvidaban lo que Grecia les hizo a sus antecesores. Aumentando así la visión enemiga hacia esta nación. Conduciendo por ende, a una serie de conflictos por posesión de territorios. Entrando en una nueva era donde Grecia se vería desafiada por el Imperio Persa. La era de las Guerras Médicas (490 a 479 años a.C).

»Las Guerras Médicas fueron conflictos entre el Imperio Persa y las polis griegas desde que Anatolia o la Grecia Asiática fue invadida y apropiada por este mencionado imperio. Dando comienzo exactamente cuando Jonia (zona de Anatolia en donde florecieron muchas colonias griegas como piezas trascendentales de la civilización helénica) fue conquistada para el año 547 a.C. por Cirio II el Grande. Un rey persa de los años 559 a 530 a.C. que fundó el denominado Imperio Persa Asqueménida donde sus conquistas se extendieron desde Media, Lidia a Babilonia; desde el mar Mediterráneo hasta la cordillera de _Hindu Kush_. Creando así el imperio más grande conocido que mantuvo su existencia por unos doscientos años hasta su conquista final para los años 332 a.C. por Alejandro Magno.

»El sucesor de Cirio II el Grande, Darío I, reinó las ex colonias griegas con tolerancia pero manteniendo siempre el sentido y la estrategia de dividir y vencer. Para esto apoyó el comercio de los fenicios de la antigua región de Canaán en donde se encuentran los pueblos de Siria, Líbano e Israel en el oriente medio. Los cuales siempre habían sido enemigos tradicionales de los griegos. Y como ya tenía en su poder a Jonia, Darío I pudo apoderarse del creciente suburbio de ésta en Naucratis en el norte de Egipto, de Bizancio entre Tracia y Anatolia en donde obtuvo acceso al mar Negro. Obteniendo así un control marítimo tanto al norte como al sur de Anatolia, pero al mismo tiempo un resentimiento enemigo por parte de un soberano tirano de Miletos, otra de las colonias griegas de Anatolia al sur de la mencionada Jonia.

»Éste tirano llamado Aristágoras se encargó de poner en contra del Imperio Persa a las ciudades de Jonia para el año 499 a.C. Pidiendo ayuda a la ciudad metrópolis de Hélade en la Grecia continental en donde sólo correspondieron susodicha ayuda la ciudad de Eretria (de la isla de Eubea) y Atenas. Última que envió probablemente la mitad de su flota, unas 20 embarcaciones. Esparta por el momento se mantuvo al margen. De todos modos ya se tenía un ejército griego formado que se dirigió a Sardes, la capital del reino de Lidia y la redujeron a cenizas mientras que una flota recuperaba la ciudad de Bizancio en el estrecho de Anatolia y Tracia oriental. No obstante, Darío I dio un contra ataque enviando un ejército que destruyó al griego en Éfeso y hundió la flota Helena de Atenas en la batalla naval de Lade en donde se puso fin a la Rebelión Jónica en las costas de Mileto en el mar Egeo. De esta manera, los persas reconquistaron una a una las ciudades de Jonia sin olvidarse de arrasar luego a Mileto. Pero pese a haber recuperado las ciudades reveladas de Jonia, Darío I aún cargaba consigo la furia y el deseo de venganza contra Atenas por haberle provocado tantas bajas en el proceso de invasión. Encomendando la represaría a un sobrino suyo, Artafernes, y a un noble llamado Datis.

»Tal eminente amenaza por parte de los persas fue intuida por los propios atenienses en Grecia. Quienes veían completamente perdida a Hélade ante un ataque persa si Atenas no desarrollaba una poderosa marina que les mantuviese a raya. Esta observación partió de un general político de nombre Temístocles que decidió fortificar el puerto de la ciudad Pireo en la península del Ática al sur de Atenas. Convirtiéndolo en una poderosa base naval. Sin embargo, sucede que un rival político de Temístocles, se opone a sus planificaciones. Éste lo era Milcíades. Otro general político de una familia ateniense que huyó de las costas de Asia Menor. El cual proponía que Grecia debía ser defendida por tierra. Esperanzados en que la eficacia de las largas lanzas griegas podrían en contra de los arqueros persas, los griegos decidieron poner en las manos de Milcíades el comando de la guerra.

»Dirigidos por Artafernes, el sobrino de Darío I, la flota persa se tiró al mar para el año 490 a.C. Conquistando las islas Cícladas al sureste de Atenas y la de Eubea al noreste de esta misma poli en donde atacó a Eretria en el proceso. Mientras que el ejército persa comandado por Datis se infiltró por la costa de Ática luego de que fuera recomendada por un antiguo tirano de Atenas. Un propio ex gobernante que traicionó a sus compatriotas tras perder su alto puesto entre estos y volverse a favor de los persas. Por lo que gracias a esta traición, los persas pudieron invadir el territorio griego tras haber dado comienzo a la denominada Primera Guerra Médica. Que unida a la segunda, marcó un periodo de enfrentamiento de más de dos siglos. Siendo resaltada la primera por una de sus batallas. La Batalla de Maratón.

»La Batalla de Maratón deriva su nombre a la travesía realizada por ambos bandos y a la hazaña heroica que realizó el veloz corredor Filípides, quien corrió 150 millas en dos días para pedir ayuda a los espartanos. Aunque también se dice que sólo fueron 26 millas y que a donde se dirigió fue a Atenas en donde informó sobre la victoria de las polis. Como fuese, y entre tanto eso sucedía o no, teníamos al general Milcíades ideando una inteligente estrategia para vencer a los persas. Resulta que los griegos habían pedido ayuda a sus compatriotas espartanos, pero debido a que estos primeros debían de concluir una ceremonia religiosa, su ayuda no iba a llegar a tiempo. No quedándole de otra a los atenienses y sus aliados a dirigirse solos, y con un número inferior al del enemigo, a la llanura donde los persas habían desembarcado. Confiados en una fácil victoria debido a que eran más numerosos que los griegos, los persas dieron ataque topándose con la sorpresa del general Milcíades.

»Milcíades portó a sus hombres de armas livianas para el rápido desplazo y exhortó a los griegos a hacerles frente a los persas a los que les confiscaron ochos de sus naves matando a numerosos enemigos. Enemigos cuya retirada no pudieron detener al reembarcarse rápidamente. Acudiendo ante Artafernes quien los reenvía esta vez hacia Atenas en busca de una ciudad desguarnecida. Durante este proceso los persas habían sufrido una baja de unos 6,400 hombres mientras que los atenienses sólo habían tenido una 192. Sucede que entonces Milcíades ordena a sus hombres a acudir a Atenas para impedir su invasión. No sin antes haber enviado al corredor mensajero Filípides (como una de las versiones cuenta) para levantar ánimos en la población dado a las altas probabilidades de victoria que tenían. A marcha forzada, las tropas llegaron unas horas después implantándose en el puerto de la ciudad de Pireo. Acto que llevó a Artafernes a tener que aceptar la retirada definitiva hacia Asia Menor. Sin mencionar la caída moral que sus hombres habían perecido al ser vencidos por un enemigo cuyo número era sumamente inferior al de ellos.

»La audacia y el sentido de innovación que Milcíades le sembró a los atenienses fue una virtud que luego opacó con su deseo de poder y gloria. El general, aprovechando su momento de poder, expandió el control de Atenas por el mar Egeo recuperando de ese modo a las islas Cícladas. Comportándose como un tirano en cada proceso y ganándose la decepción de sus seguidores atenienses. Siendo acusado por éstos por varias de sus faltas, herido, juzgado y sentenciado a pagar una suma de capital. El cual de nada le valió pagarlo porque murió poco tiempo después a casusa de sus heridas. Dejándole de ese modo el camino libre al primer general que dirigió los movimientos de batalla. El mencionado general Temístocles. En cuyo comando, se firmó un tratado encabezado por Atenas y Esparta con el motivo de impedir un nuevo ataque por parte de los persas.

»Diez años después de la Batalla de Maratón, el sucesor de Darío I, Jerjes (486-465 a.C.) quiso intentar invadir nuevamente el territorio griego tal y como lo había hecho su padre. Dando inicio a la Segunda Guerra Médica. Adentrándose en este sumisamente con el pretexto de estar necesitado de agua y tierra. Recibiendo la compasión de varias ciudades griegas que le permitieron la toma de éstas. Excepto Atenas y Esparta. Respondiéndoles violentamente. Tal es el caso, que se cuenta que en Esparta se dirigieron ante los embajadores de la siguiente forma: "_Tendréis toda el agua y la tierra que queráis_", y dicho esto, los arrojaron a un pozo. Desde ahí, en Esparta se comenzaron a dar sucesos nefastos y el pueblo pensó que todo se debía a la ira de los dioses por el vil acto cometido contra los emisarios persas. Fue cuando se llamó a los ciudadanos y se preguntó si algunos de ellos era capaz de sacrificarse para aplacar la ira de los dioses. Dos nobles se ofrecieron para entregarse al rey persa. Jerjes al verlos exigió que se postraran ante él pero después de la negativa, éstos le dijeron que sólo estaban allí para que con su muerte éste pudiese vengar la muerte de los emisarios en Esparta. Cosa que Jerjes no hizo no queriendo hacerse reo del mismo crimen y viendo que aun así no libraría de su deshonra a los espartanos.

»Fuese teniendo como motivo el asesinato de sus compatriotas, o porque de antemano ya venía planificando la invasión, Jerjes partió para el año 480 a.C. con unos 500,000 hombres (aunque se dice que en realidad fueron unos 250,000) hacia el blanco enemigo, la Grecia continental. Su travesía fue terrestre, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de Grecia a través de Tracia. Pasando de la Anatolia al norte de Grecia. Para salir de sus dominios, primeramente se dirigió a la parte norte de Ilión donde una vez existió Troya. En esa parte yacía un territorio conocido como el Helesponto en el cual construyó un puente que terminó siendo destruido por las aguas del mar. Enfurecido, e idiotamente, Jerjes culpó al mar y ordenó que se le azotara mil veces a sus olas aumentando así la idiotez del asunto. Agarrado de su voluntad, terminó cruzando el estrecho entre agua y tierra entrando en Tracia del este por la que se desplazó hacia el oeste por toda la costa de este territorio griego norteño. Una tropa iba por el terreno, invadiendo a Amfípolis en el desplazo. A tiempo de que otra le seguía desde la costa pasando entre las prominencias de tierras Salónica donde se encontraba Potidea y continuando en bajada hacia el sur por todo el este costero de Grecia.

»Para los persas, la entrada hacia el sur de Grecia lo era por la ciudad de Termópilas, La ciudad central entre las tierras de Tesalia en el norte y Etolia en el sur. Termópilas estaba siendo defendida por tropas espartanas. Pues Atenas esta vez se había asegurado de la participación de Esparta en las zonas terrestres mientras ella se encargaba con su flota del los asechos por el mar Egeo y por lo tanto las fuentes de provisiones de las tropas enemigas en marcha. Mientras tanto, los griegos enviaron a sus tropas helenas al desfiladero de Termópilas en no que se aseguraba la defensa de Grecia en la ciudad de Corinto. En este lugar un general y rey espartano, Leónidas I, posicionó a 300 soldados espartanos y 1000 más de otras regiones. Jerjes dio la oportunidad a que éstos se entregaran tal y como habían hecho las anteriores ciudades más al norte, pero ante la negativa de ellos decidió atacar. Perdiendo un gran número de hombres por manos griegas durante repetidos asaltos hasta que fue guiado por otro griego traidor a un paso donde atacó por la retaguardia a las tropas griegas. Sólo los espartanos se quedaron a pelear hasta la muerte con espada en mano junto con 700 hoplitas (unos griegos de la ciudad de Tespias). Llegando a exterminar a unos 10,000 persas ellos solos. Convirtiéndose en héroes cuya hazaña quedó grabada sobre sus tumbas con el gran siguiente mensaje: _"Lleva la noticia a Esparta, caminante. Que aquí, obediente a sus órdenes yacemos."_

»Obteniendo el éxito en Termópilas, a los persas se les abrió una ruta para marchar hacia la propia Atenas. La primera batalla de la Segunda Guerra Médica estaba cuadrada. Siendo denominada como la Batalla de las Termópilas. Dando paso a la segunda parte que se conocería como la Batalla de la Salamina. Pues tras la derrota de Leónidas, la flota griega abandonó sus posiciones en Eubea y evacuó Atenas buscando refugio para las mujeres y niños en las cercanías de la isla de Salamina. De ahí el nombre de la segunda batalla. Y desde ahí presenciaron el saqueó de Atenas y el incendio de los templos de la Acrópolis. Esto para los griegos que permanecieron lo suficientemente cerca para informar al resto de la población que se encontraba dispersada entre otras islas y en la misma flota ateniense. Todo porque tras consultar el oráculo de Delfos que dijo que confiaran en las murallas de madera, Temístocles persuadió al pueblo de que éste se refería a la flota de sus barcos. En donde permanecieron hasta que la suerte volvió a escapar de las manos de los persas.

»Temístocles quería atraer a la flota persa hasta la isla de Salamina y para ello envió a un esclavo suyo ante Jerjes para que se hiciese pasar como traidor de los griegos ante éste. Informándole que la armada griega escaparía de noche en un intento de que el rey persa dividiera sus flotas enviando parte de ellas para bloquear el paso por donde supuestamente escaparían sus enemigos, los griegos. Jerjes terminó en medio de un combate naval en el que recibió apoyo de los fenicios pero dado que las estrategias de combates en este ámbito se las llevaban los atenienses, terminó con todas sus flotas empujadas, chocadas y amontonadas por las embarcaciones griegas que destrozaron muchas de ellas. Añadiendo también que los persas no eran buenos nadadores mientras que los griegos al caer al mar, lograban llegar hasta la orilla. Todo esto mientras Jerjes lo presenciaba y aceptaba su derrota desdiciendo regresar a Asia Menor con la flota que le quedaba. Queriendo seguirles los griegos bajo el mando de Temístocles sin que así pudiese ser dado que los espartanos no querían dejar desprotegidos al Peloponeso.

»La Segunda Guerra Médica parecía haber llegado a su fin pero continuó cuando el ejército persa volvió a Grecia en el año 479 a.C. con el objetivo de invadir Ática y adentrarse por ésta hasta la polis anteriormente desbastada. La gran Atenas. Este ejército estaba siendo comandado por Mardonio bajo las ordenes de Jerjes. Mardonio ofreció la libertad a los griegos si estos firmaban la paz. Sumisión que sólo aceptó un ateniense que luego sería condenado a muerte por su acto de cobardía. Los demás tuvieron que buscar refugio nuevamente en Salamina mientras su ciudad era incendiada por segunda vez. Una vez más los espartanos se presentan para brindar ayuda, y los persas huyen hacia el oeste arribando en Platea. Desarrollándose ahí la Batalla de Platea cuando espartanos y atenienses dirigidos por Pausanias les hicieron frente a los persas a los que vencieron con victoria. Poco tiempo después la flota de éstos fue hundida en las costas de Mícala (un territorio de Jonia). Esto, durante la Batalla de Mícala. En la cual Persia pierde las islas en Egea y Jonia comienza su segunda revuelta en su contra.

»Los problemas parecieron terminar para los griegos cuando Jerjes al fin desistió en su idea de apoderarse del mundo helénico. No obstante, disputas entre Espartanos y Atenienses, provocan el surgimiento de la Tercera Guerra Médica. Durante ésta época ambas polis habían formado la denominada Liga Ático- Délica que tenía como objetivo el proteger a Atenas y a las colonias jónicas de Asia Menor. Dado que estaba comandada totalmente por Atenas, esta poli se convierte en la ciudad más política, económica, social y cultural de Grecia. Llegando hasta sobrepasar militarmente a Esparta. Hecho que mientras ocurría, el general Temístocles fue mal reconocido por el pueblo ateniense y exiliado. Causa que tuvo como efecto su huida hasta las fronteras del Imperio Asqueménida Persa donde se puso bajo el mando de su nuevo soberano, Artajerjes I. Uniendo ambos sus sentido de odio hacia Grecia, avanzan hasta las costas de su tierra con la intención de someterla bajo el dominio definitivo de Persia. No obstantes fueron detenidos antes del desembarque por Cimón, hijo de Milcíades, que llega hasta Anatolia y derrota al ejército persa en la batalla del río Eurimedonte en el año 467 a.C.

»Con la victoria tenida en las tierras enemigas, Cimón decide que se debe promulgar nuevamente la paz y la amistad amenazada con el pueblo Espartano, que mientras todo esto sucedía, no se sentía a gusto con que Atenas tuviese el mayor voto en la toma de decisiones. Sin mencionar que en batallas anteriores prácticamente su participación con los atenienses había sido obligada. Lastimeramente su sugerencia no es escuchada y es desterrado por orden de Efialtes. El cual fue sustituido por Pericles que se encarga de dominar a Atenas hasta su muerte y de continuar la guerra con Persia. Aquí destacaron dos de sus decisiones, solicitar el regreso de Cimón y firmar un tratado de paz con el rey Artajerjes I que acepta. Tal tratado fue conocido como Paz de Cimón en el 448 a.C. Llegando a su fin las Guerras Médicas tras estipularse lo siguiente: Los persas tenían que desistir de su conquista y expansión en Grecia y no podían volver a navegar en el mar Egeo aunque si se les permitía comercializar con las colonias griegas de Asia Menor. Con Anatolia.

…

Unas dos horas habían transcurrido desde que la princesa y el general de los anatolianos hicieron acto de desaparición en dirección hacia los pisos superiores e internos del templo. Siendo observados sólo por un abstenido al margen de Plamen. Que optando mejor por disfrutar de la fiesta que meterse en donde no le llamaban, al igual que todos, pronto terminó por olvidarse de la futura reina que pidió aquella celebración, y por el líder de la población homenajeada a la que en gran parte se le era dedicado el festejo. Digamos que todos se encontraban tan y tan ocupados haciendo las cosas que en presencia de cierto dios jamás habían podido hacer, que ni interés alguno en el deparo de la princesa mostraron. Festejar frenéticamente y emborracharse hasta devolver todo lo comido en medio de las pulidas lozas de la gran sala del templo o en los perfectamente emparejados adoquines de la plaza. Acordando que todo ese día, y parte de los anteriores, interrumpieron sus labores por seguir encantadamente las nuevas directrices impuesta por la princesa. Que donde sea que estuviese, el ron y el vino que bajaban por sus gargantas, les era más interesante que lo que pudiese estar haciendo su futura reina. A la que todos daban probablemente sumamente cansada en medio de una cómoda y espaciosa cama.

Tal y como se comentó con anterioridad, el festejo no estaba limitado sólo en el edificado templo del pueblo. En todas las aldeas de cada una de los pueblos que conformaban la población de Aresia se hubo de encontrar familias unidas danzando, comiendo, bebiendo y dialogando sobre lo que fue o será. Por donde quiera se veía el ascenso del humo proveniente de las numerosas candelarias que prendían en cada espacio abierto entre chozas o propias plazas de cada aldea en sí. En donde la música típica de cada pueblo quería competir con la algo distanciada del de otro. La de los dacios y serbios por ejemplo. Su tono céltico con flautas e instrumentos livianos de cuerdas era un agudo zumbido que sonaba e iba a la par con el movimiento y crepitar de las llamas. Mientras que el retumbar de la música anatoliana con los instrumentos de cuero, se movía mejor con la especie de marcha que la nación victoriosa del torneo de ese año tenía sobre sus campos de entrenamiento. A tiempo que toda la griega se convertía en un intermediario entre el sonar de ambas por medio de sus melodiosas liras y entre otras arpas.

Aparte de la música, la bebida y la comida, la otra parte que tenía levantado el ánimo de los pobladores eran las recién y prontamente corridas palabras de su princesa. En la que los campesinos en especial, al saberse reconocidos en su importancia y labor, se juraban que dentro de los siguientes días, harían que la tierra hasta transformara las piedras en alimento. Como también estarían listos para servir con valentía y honor al mismo tiempo en el ejército en caso de que éste necesitara el coraje y la furia de campesinos que se levantasen con rastrillos en manos en contra de cualquiera que osara en amenazar a su gente.

Asomada desde uno de los abiertos balcones de la sala en la que se encontraba, Xena se venía confirmando el gran efecto que sus palabras estaban teniendo en el pueblo aresiano devoto y fiel al dios de la guerra. No sabía cómo, pero la narración acabada de finalizar por Tarkan le hacía decirse así misma que estaba en lo correcto en la forma en la que estaba unificando a los seguidores de Ares.

―Esas guerras ―rompió el silencio de un minuto al dirigirse a su narrador sin dejar de mirar por la ventana―, son como una visión hacia el futuro.

―¿A qué se refiere, princesa mía? ―se interesó por la conclusión que la deidad hecha piel que ahora libremente llegaba a acariciar sin recibir una mera negativa, podría tener. Y es que durante su narrativa, Xena a parte de escucharle, también hizo acto de un par de acercamientos que iban más allá de llenarle nuevamente la copa de vino de éste o de llevarle a la boca un panecillo mordido por su propia boca. Pues en una de esas luego de enviarle indirectos besos con la harina de esos panes, hasta extendió una de sus largas y desnudas pierna sobre el abierto regazo de un general que por vez primera comprendió como una mujer, en este caso Helena de Troya, pudo causar una guerra cuya historia sigue siendo contada siglo tras siglo. Sintiéndose además ganador de un poco más de la confianza que hasta el momento apenas le otorgaba la mujer con la que se había empecinado.

―A que aparte de servirnos como experiencias, nos dan concejos. Observar las ventajas que siempre tuvo Grecia sobre el Imperio Persa. Primero que nada, los griegos siempre tuvieron un conocimiento militar bastante avanzado. Moviéndose por medio de planes, estrategias, innovaciones o hasta propias improvisaciones. En el centro norte tenían a los atenienses con la flota más desarrollada de todo el mar Egeo. En el sur, a los espartanos cuyos hombres nacían para la guerra constituyendo la milicia que mejor se batallaba por tierra en toda Grecia. Mientras que tantos éstos como el resto de los griegos, tebanos, corintios hoplitas y entre otros los movía al mismo tiempo el sentido de patriotismo, de lucha y de defensa de su pueblo. Luchando todos unidos por una misma causa, la protección de su gran nación.

»El imperio Persa pese a que en cada batalla siempre fue más numeroso que el contrincante griego, siempre llevó de su lado miles y miles de hombres que no compartían igual caracterizaciones unos con los otros. Hombres que podían haber sido más que meros aldeanos puestos en la guerra por la autoridad de un rey, que unos propios guerreros entrenados para la batalla. Ya lo viste cuando mencionaste que durante la Segunda Guerra Médica, exactamente en la Batalla de Termópilas en donde 300 espartanos junto con 700 hoplitas vencieron a unos 10, 000 persas. Y pese a que al final perecieron, murieron con espada en mano manteniendo el sentido de lucha, de obediencia y de patriotismo desde un principio hasta un final. Convirtiéndose en héroes y sirviendo de ejemplo a una futura Grecia que continuaría luchando y recordando las palabras grabadas sobre sus tumbas:

"_**Lleva la noticia a Esparta, caminante.**_

_**Que aquí, obediente a sus órdenes yacemos"**_

»El mero hecho de leerlas tales palabras hace que te levantes con espada en mano y luches a ciegas contra el enemigo por más herido o moribundo que te encuentres. No es de extrañar que luego de que Jerjes, sucesor de Darío I, terminara perdiendo la guerra durante la Batalla de Salamina gracias al conocimiento de la flota marítima atenea. La que terminó acorralando a toda su flota persa y haciéndola añicos al causar el impacto de cada embarcación unos contra los otros. Añadiendo que los pobres persas no eran buenos nadadores, mientras que los griegos sí. Poseidón por vez primera decidió ponerse en parte de los mortales que le adoraban. Aunque bueno, en su ciudad el Partenón, el templo más gloriosamente edificado estuviese dedicado a la diosa Atenea. Diosa que por otro lado, junto con Ares (aunque me cueste admitirlo) también hicieron algo por sus fieles mortales. Atenea en Atenas, y Ares en Esparta y en el norte de Grecia. La denominada Tracia.

»Otra cosa que siempre estuvo de parte de los griegos, y que para ejemplo de valía por medio de nosotros mismos como mortales, fue la agrupación de sus tropas por armas. No por nacionalidades como sucedía en los persas. Quienes a cuesta de mantener la disciplina y el control sobre sus hombres, debilitaron militarmente a sus fuerzas. Una consecuencia del sometimiento y no la libre libertad con la que se airaban los griegos en nombre de su democracia. Pues si vemos bien, el ejército persa estaba constituidos por hombres de diversas ciudades invadidas y sometidas por Persia. Pasando a ser parte de su extendido imperio. Sólo por rendición, no por voluntad propia. Lo que podía causar rebeldías futuras que fragmentaran la población que los propios persas habían unificado para su bienestar propio y no en general. Aspecto contrario en Grecia. Cuya unión era por el bien de todos. No para satisfacer los anhelos de un monarca que se dejaba llevar más por el poder que por el propio sentido nacional. Al fin de cuenta, la gran mayoría que luchaba en su nombre no era su gente. Su gente sólo eran los habitantes de Persia. Los que siempre permanecían resguardados en el centro del todo el imperio.

Tarkan, en no que Xena expresaba sus conclusiones y análisis sobre unas guerras que como volvía y se decía, nada tenían que ver con ellos, iba entendiendo al mismo tiempo por qué el interés de su princesa en tales observaciones.

―Y con todo esto, mi querida princesa, ha usted de tomar el ejemplo y llevarlo a las tropas de este unificado pueblo para obtener la victoria y la gloria que una vez tuvo Grecia entre sus manos.

―Mejor no lo pudiste haber dicho, Tarkan ―le aplaudió una Xena que le acariciaba dulce o tentadoramente su rostro poblado por una fina barba en crecimiento perfectamente delineada. A pesar de que este ejército que Ares forma está constituido por diversas nacionalidades, quiero que a la hora de batallarse contra el enemigo, lo hagan como si fuesen uno solo. Unidos por el sentido de libertad, de lucha, de justicia y de victoria que todos anhelan.

―Entonces me alegra haber sido fuente informativa para la conveniente idea que ha tomado. ―Suspiró un general que ya besaba las manos que con anterioridad le acariciaban.

―Ya se me hacía raro que no buscaras crédito antes mis próximos planes ―masculló retirando sus manos de una boca que parecía querer comérselas y se marchaba de vuelta al mueble tipo lecho en el centro de la sala.

―Yo no busco crédito ni nada más que no sea lo único que quiero ―le corrigió al seguirle el paso.

―¿Así? ―dudó la guerrera―. ¿Y qué es lo que real y únicamente quieres, Tarkan? ―le incitó a contestar mientras cruzaba seductoramente sus piernas dejando ver un poco más de lo que ese habitual movimiento dejaría ver. Llevando al descendiente de los persas a cuestionarse internamente si sus ojos habían visto mal o si de veras que debajo de la tela rojo canela de su vestido, Xena no llevaba otra cosa más que su desnuda piel.

―Para qué preguntar cosas cuyas contestaciones ya sabemos ―dijo y jadeó éste al recibir la desnuda pierna de Xena, ya suelta de la sandalia que calzaba, y sostenerla entre sus manos.

―Nunca está demás querer asegurarnos ―insistía con picaría la parte traviesa de Xena con la que gran parte de sus amantes le conocieron. La Xena de sus tiempos bélicos que no buscaba otra cosa que gloria y los placeres de la vida. Porque sí, esa era precisamente la Xena que Ares había despertado y traído devuelta al mundo de los vivos. Esa llama vivaz que entre los hombres siempre fue el fuego que los usaba como leña. Una mujer cuyo semblante podía ser tan frío como el hielo o tan cálido como una siesta frente a una fogata. Seduciendo a los hombres con su belleza y dominándolos con su fiereza. Dando una imagen de total debilidad bajo aquellos ropajes griegos, célticos o del mismo oriente. Pareciendo una misma princesa ataviada con hermosas telas y decorada con joyas sobre piel y cabellos. Llegando a tomar en sus manos hasta el propio Julio César.

―Entonces, mi querida princesa ―salió de sus desconcierto un general que no podía creer que sus manos hubiesen alcanzado la parte media de los muslos de Xena―, déjeme demostrarle con mis actos, qué es eso que realmente quiero y deseo desde el primer momento en el que le vi. ―Y dicho esto, Tarkan que comienza a lamer las cernidas piernas cuya dueña le estaba ofreciendo.

Ante la húmeda caricia, Xena no pudo evitar arquear su espalda y echar su cabeza hacia atrás con una complaciente sonrisa en su rostro. Ese general no lo hacía nada mal. Y ella no veía ningún problema en dejarse hacer. Era dueña de sí misma por lo que podía hacer cuanto se le antojase como se le dejase de antojar.

―Pareces un perro lamiendo así, Tarkan. ―No pudo evitar soltarle ante la gracia del asunto. Tarkan, detuvo su labor y se le quedó mirando con sus ojos ambarinos fijamente.

―¿Es eso lo que soy para usted, sólo un perro? ―quiso saber usando el más lastimero tono que pudiesen llegar a producir sus cuerdas vocales.

―Bueno, podrías llegar a ser también un caballo ―le dio a escoger al acercársele a su frente completamente abierta de piernas.

―¿Un caballo? ―inquirió sin tener mente para comprender en esos momentos. De no ser por la fina tela que caía entre las piernas de la guerrera, el anatoliano hubiese visto el universo entero en tan reducido espacio.

Su visión fue interrumpida cuando la mujer que tenía delante se le abalanzó encima como una misma fiera de bosque, quedando sentada sobre sus caderas y con la mirada fija sobre sus desorbitados ojos. Se mordía el labio para contener la nueva gracia que le provocaba el estupor de un general que aún no sabía con la clase de mujer con la que se metía.

―Exacto, querido. Para mí los hombres o son perros o son caballos. Como sean, me sirven de igual modo ―decía mientras aflojaba los cordones que mantenían cerrado su chaleco de cuero. Haciendo luego a un lado su cinto con toda y espada y concentrándose en los otros cordones de su pantalón.

Tarkan no lo podía creer. Su princesa estaba a punto de bajarle el Olimpo entero en medio del piso en el que le había tirado. Por fin sus sueños se harían realidad.

―Que no se te olvide respirar, persa querido ―le susurró Xena al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de su oreja y luego pasar cerca su rostro por todo su desnudo pecho apenas provisto de bellos debido a su joven edad y mestizaje. No le tocaba pero su cálida respiración casi le mata. Mucho más cuando continuó con su bajada hasta sus aflojados pantalones de grisáceo cuero.

Más temprano que pronto el cuerpo del general comenzó a corresponder las caricias de la deidad hecha piel, como él y muchos más se le llegaron a referir, le provocaban. Aunque, entrando en sinceridad, hacía rato que todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado y alineado en completa obediencia hacia las seductoras provocaciones que la mujer que ahora tenía sobre él, le venía haciendo desde que demostró sumo interés por los relatos históricos que pudo contarle. Si sólo con tales simplicidades casi perdía el control, no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería con lo que podía avecinarse. Porque pese a que la tenía ahí, para él, aún no creía que todo fuese real. Ni cuando ésta le atrapó su jadeante boca con la suya, descartaba la posibilidad de que estuviese soñando.

…

Entre tanto sucedía y dejaba de suceder en toda la población de Aresia, un resplandor turquesa iluminaba la gran tienda de la alta loma correspondida para la deidad de la guerra y para la futura reina que a su lado gobernaría. Ares había regresado. Reapareciéndose entre la sala de juntas con las que tantos acuerdos y ordenes repartía a sus "fieles" generales de la guerra. Generales que según él, a esas alturas de la noche debían de estar profundamente dormidos en sus correspondientes carpas en medio de las tantas pertenecientes a los indudablemente también dormidos hombres que al alba comenzarían a entrenar una vez más como en todos los días que llevaban viviendo en sus tierras. En otras palabras toda sus vidas.

Caminó pausadamente hacia el lecho de lana en donde se imaginaba que debía de yacer su hermosa mortal en los brazos de Morfeo. Aunque le había traído unos hermosos lirios rojos, no tenía valor para despertarle. Verla dormir era una de esas pocas veces en las que podía deleitarse con las facciones de su rostro sin que ésta le desviara la mirada. Una de las pocas veces en las que podía verle plácidamente tranquila. Como una misma niña que quien la viera, pensaría que lo único capaz de soñar serían sueños con verdes campos repletos de blancas flores mientras ella los atravesada entre corridas y juguetones saltos con un vestido igualmente blanco. Una niña hecha toda una mujer que había logrado cautivar y atrapar el corazón de uno de los dioses más desgraciados del todo el Olimpo y el mundo entero. Pues sí, la Xena que había devuelto a sus manos aún era aquella joven recién salida de su adolescencia que antes de darla por terminada llegó a encapricharse con el detestable de Julio César y luego con el salvaje de Borias.

Con razón tantos berrinches de su parte. Si todavía era aquella encaprichada niña que en medio de una rebeldía y desprecio por parte de su gente y propia madre, se largó de su pueblo natal y se tiró a un abierto mundo que la moldearía como la legendaria guerrera que en esos días sería por un buen y largo tiempo. En donde la palabra suficiente no existiría. Y la obtención de un cofre repleto de joyas y monedas sólo significaría el impulso para querer obtener muchos más.

―Tal vez si deba de ser un poco más de paciente contigo, Xena ―soltó al aire un Ares que no se imaginaba que lo único que estaba tras las cortinas del lecho sólo eran cojines y mantas―. Pero como te dije, para ello necesito mantenerme al margen de ti. Para eso me fui por todas estas tres semanas. Es claro que no anduve de fiesta sino preparando todo para tu inmortalidad, para tu bendito viaje hacia el inframundo y para mantener a raya a todos los dioses que quieran verte de nuevo muerta y hecha cenizas. Más si te soy sincero, aunque estés dormida y no me escuches, alargué mi ausencia porque la verdad es que durante la obtención de los malditos óbolos me dejaste sumamente desquiciado. Y estaba seguro que un minuto más a tu lado, y te iba a tomar de una manera que ni te cuento. Se me iba a olvidar que eres una mortal y todo lo demás. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Afrodita. En una de las tantas en las que estuvimos juntos, casi la hago polvo. Y mirar que ella si es una diosa. Diosa, que será lo que será, pero aquí la reina de la belleza lo comenzaste a ser tú desde tu nacimiento. Ya te contaré algún día de donde viene mi obsesión contigo. No creas que comenzó solamente cuando te volviste una guerrera, no.

Ares corrió las cortinas sin hacer uso de sus manos, sino con su telequinesis. Una de las tantas ventajas de ser dios. Tenía los ojos cerrados porque quería concentrarse en el habitual aroma que su guerrera siempre impregnaba en todas las sábanas. Un olor a aceites de lavanda y gardenias con el que siempre perfumaba su cuerpo tras la toma de un baño. Lástima que la colorida atmósfera que formó en su mente se le vino abajo cuando descubrió que la dueña de su corazón, no se encontraba ahí tan dormida como esperaba.

―¿Xena?

Le había estado hablando al aire. Bueno, siempre lo estuvo haciendo por más que su guerrera estuviese allí. Estaba dormida, ¿no? Al menos para él.

―¿Y ahora a dónde te has ido andar a estas alturas de la noche donde…

Unas lejanas melodías le cortaron sus palabras. Provenían como que de los pueblo. De cada una de las villas. «Imposible», se negó a creer en lo que escuchaba. Todo un alboroto que sus oídos vinieron a captar justamente ahora. Hasta donde sabía la fecha de los festejos en su nombre aún quedaban bien lejos. Sin más que pensar o suponer, salió a totales zancadas de la tienda. Plantándose en la bajada de la loma de ésta con brazos en su cintura y con una cara de total incredulidad. Pues todos y cada uno de los pueblos que allí él había reunido, estaban en medio de una alegoría que ofendía totalmente al serio espíritu guerrero que en cada uno de aquellos habitantes creía haber implantado. «¿Quién demonios está detrás de todo esto y dónde yaces tú entre todo este jolgorio?», se preguntó con suma ira un Ares que no quería ni imaginarse la respuesta.

Uno de los pueblos de los griegos, el de los tracios del sur, fue la primera zona que sintió su ira por ser el que quedaba al pie de la loma comenzando primero con sus campos de entrenamiento y luego extendiéndose con las villas de los aldeanos y casas más acaudaladas de los terratenientes que les controlaban. Luego de haberse reaparecido entre una de las hileras de tiendas en donde se suponía que debían de estar en el quinto sueño sus hombres, a no ser que por alguna falta los hubiesen mandado a entrenar hasta el alba; Ares comprobó que en definitiva todos tenían que estar en medio del tumulto formado en las calles de su pueblo. Caminó con sus típicas zancadas pateando de vez en cuando algún objeto fuera de lugar como una tirada espada, una cubeta vacía y hasta piezas de ropas sobre la húmeda tierra. No tuvo que dar muchas alas a su imaginación para saber por qué estaban ahí. Tanto esas piezas de ropa como los anteriores objetos demostraban que por lo menos en ese día, no se había trabajado como era debido. No más le bastó con ver el jolgorio de todas las aldeas iluminadas por gigantescas hogueras como para confirmarse que todos ahí habían suspendido sus tareas para preparar un festejo del que él no tenía ni idea.

Bien, era obvio que cual fuese el motivo de aquel aquelarre su reacción iba a ser siempre la misma, matar a unos cuantos. Sólo que no estaba demás informarse un poco antes. Y allí, entre aquellas tiendas desocupadas por sus militares correspondientes, descubrió que no estaba el área tan desolada como pensaba. Bastándole con seguir uno de los rastritos de prendas mencionadas hasta el interior de una tienda y agudizar su oído para descubrir en infraganti a una pareja de amantes. Pareja que en ese momento estaba quebrantando una de las reglas de cada campamento militar en sus dominios como en otros miles del mundo entero.

Las relaciones conyugales estaban prohibidas en todo campo de entrenamiento debido a que distraían a los propios guerreros y causaban revueltas entre éstos. Y que conste, al menos en Tracia y en otras partes de Atenas, también en países indoeuropeos, nórdicos o propios sureños como Egipto la presencia de mujeres estaba admitida entre tropas de hombres por eso del trabajo doméstico que éstos necesitaban. Añadiendo que al entrenar en el mismo territorio donde yacían sus aldeas o terrenos, recibían constantemente la visita de sus mujeres e hijos. A no ser claro que la guerra diera comienzo y por ende hacia otras tierras o mares se tuvieran que desplazar. Muy diferente a como sucedía en Esparta y en los países de Asia Menor donde a las mujeres se les tenía prohibido desde pisar un templo religioso (puesto que para ello se les tenían unos reservados) a un campo militar en donde aparte de encontrarse el marido de ésta, se hallaban unos tantos miles más. Los cuales, con el mero hecho de una presencia femenina, podían desconcentrarse. Esto en el caso la cultura espartana, porque en la de Asia Menor y Mayor, digamos que ahí eran otros vente óbolos. La presencia de una mujer en un ejército era una completa deshonra. Por el mero hecho de ser quien es, una débil criatura marcada por una mancha roja símbolo de su error y pecado. Alguien que debía mantener la vista sobre el suelo en todo momento.

Cuando Ares, dios de la guerra quiso seguir al menos el código general en la milicia de los mortales, no fue por nada de las ignorancias de los hombres acabadas de mencionar. Sino más bien, como se indicó hace un momento, para mantener la disciplina. A los campos se iba a entrenar. No a pasarla en grande con una botella de vino en una mano y con una mujer en la otra al igual que los bacanales de su detestable medio hermano Baco o Dioniso como mejor le conocían en la propia cultura griega que le vio surgir. Para eso tenían las aldeas adyacentes a los campamentos. Para que cada cierto tiempo acudieran ante sus mujeres y se entendieran con ellas. Garantizándole así al mismo dios de la guerra nuevos nacimientos de críos que en algún futuro también servirían para sus tropas. Había que ver que veía a sus seguidores como animalillos de corral. Los cuales le servían, y antes de desaparecer del mundo de los vivos, le dejaban descendientes que cumplieran el mismo papel.

A diferencia de la gran mayoría de los hombres en la tierra, los dioses no se regían bajo la condición machista que a éstos les gobernaba. Si lo femenino y lo masculino no tuviesen el mismo valor, entonces solamente existirían dioses. Estando la preciada inmortalidad reservada a estos entes por la clasificación de su masculino género. No quería imaginárselo. De ser así, él no sería un propio dios. Sino un semidiós o sabrá Urano qué otra cosa. Puesto que pese a que su padre Zeus si iba a ser un dios, y de hecho para su mala suerte aun lo seguía siendo, su madre no. «¡Pamplinas! ―se dijo―. ¡Es que no existen más estúpidas ideas entre los hombres porque éstos a lo máximo lo más que llegaban a durar era un siglo de vida! Y cuidado. No todos siempre alcanzan las canas.»

Además, prohibir la presencia de mujeres entre sus tropas significaba una gran disminución entre el número de éstas. Bien claro que sus días entre mortales le habían demostrado que las mujeres podían llegar a ser igual o incluso mejor que los mismos hombres al momento de conseguir lo que deseen y por lo tanto a la victoria en la lucha que les lleve por el camino de lo mismo. Con su la hermosa envoltura con las que caminan por el mundo, de esas que te hacen creer que no son capaces ni de sostener una espada, te atrapan con una mera mirada y antes de que te des cuenta te tienen con un cuchillo en la garganta. No se tenía que ser un hombre de una y mil unas noches para saberlo. Bastaba con conocer sólo a una para darse por enterado. Y en su caso, le bastó con cierta Princesa Guerrera para darse por entendido. Siempre creyó que sólo las amazonas eran las únicas mujeres capaces de batallarse como un mismo guerrero espartano. Pero luego de conocer a Xena, de seguirla y toparse con otras mujeres de igual comportamiento que le seguían ya fuesen como aliadas o enemigas, nunca volvió a ver a una mortal con los mismos ojos. Llegándolas a considerar poderosas armas con las que hacer su voluntad. Ya se vio con la sicópata de Callisto. A su visión, esa mujer fue un trastornado demonio en la tierra.

Estas opiniones las tenía muy claras en su mente. Aun así se tenía que entender que el pobre estaba en medio de la primera sorpresa que aquel pueblo unificado que le seguía le daba en todo el siglo que llevaba siguiéndole como le seguían. Sin importarles que allí mismo la vida se les escapara y la muerte los fuera a recoger. Sería por eso que el voraz dios de la guerra tuvo algo de paciencia. Porque en otros tiempos y circunstancias no hubiese quedado ni las cenizas de todos aquellos desobedientes. Como que era el propio dios de la guerra para hacer uso de todo su poder con cuanto se le pudiese antojar. Por eso, fastidiado por dicha desobediencia bajo la tienda que tenía delante, actuó como el dios que era tratando de ser lo menos explosivo posible puesto de que aún no sabía del todo lo que sucedía. ¡Gracias a los otros dioses! Porque sino…

Con una rápida de sus esferas de fuego, de esas que no dejaban que se formaran del todo antes de lanzarlas, impactó la tienda en donde yacían los quebrantadores de sus normas. Los amantes que estaban en su interior hubiesen pasado a ser parte de la destruía tienda a no ser porque le dieron alas a sus piernas. Saliendo al exterior a toda carrera, sofocados por el humo y casi ciegos. Tanto que Ares les tuvo que dirigir la palabra a sus espaldas para que se enteraran del causante del asteroide que les había caído encima y que casi los mata.

―¿Sabe el carnicero de macedonia más experto en cortes de carne lo que uno de mis tracios hombres hace con sus dos hijas mellizas a estas alturas de la noche?

Si aquel trío, porque sí, resultó que el guerrerito estaba con dos jóvenes y pelirrojas muchachas, no creía en esas cosas de la separación del espíritu del cuerpo en vida, lo terminaron creyendo. El grito que pegaron no llegó hasta las nubes porque la música de fondo de las celebraciones le hicieron competencia. De que estaba grandemente enfadado, Ares no pudo evitar ver a gracia del asunto. El pobre guerrero no sabía si usar sus manos para cubrir a sus desnudas amantes o para cubrirse él mismo. Al final, y completamente pasmadas (recordando que el corazón se les quería salir por la boca) las mellizas se posaron a su espalda mientras que éste volvía a debatirse en la colocación de sus manos. Si allá, más abajo del ombligo, o una contra la otra en señal de rezo.

―Alabado señor nuestro ―terminó diciendo con palabras entrecortadas por el aún no marchado susto que tenía a tiempo que se tiraba al suelo en señal de alabanza. Contraídas, las dos muchachitas le imitaron más para cubrirse sus cuerpos que por respeto alguno. O tal vez también para evitar que el dios les volase la cabeza con una de sus esferas de fuego―. No sabíamos que andaba por los campamentos y…

―Eso es más que evidente, soldado.

―En… En qué puedo… Ser… Ser-vir-le, mi señor.

―Tal vez podías comenzar con encaminarte hacia el verdugo del pueblo en nombre mío y decirle que te decapite por tu completa falta de perjuicio.

―¡¿Al verdugo?! ―se quería morir allí mismo el pobre guerrero.

―Sí, al verdugo. A no ser que prefieras que te mate yo o…

―¡O qué mi señor! ―Ya casi tragaba tierra de tanto que se agachaba al suelo.

―¡O QUE ME DIGAS QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ! ¡¿A QUÉ SE DEBE TODO ESTE JOLGORIO EN CADA PUEBLO?!

―Es por la princesa, mi señor. Pidió una celebración para homenajear al pueblo ganador del torneo de este día y…

En definitiva, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. En si no podía creer nada desde hacía rato. Ya se lo venía sospechando sin embargo aún no quería aceptarlo. No había otra explicación. ¿Quién más con autoridad en su ausencia que la propia Princesa Guerrera que tanto le había prometido a aquel pueblo?

―¿Qué cosa has dicho pedazo de renacuajo enclenque? ―inquirió manteniendo la mayor compostura posible. No quería estrangular a su primer informante. No al menos hasta que le dijese todo lo que sabía.

―Es que ella, nuestra futura reina, ha cambiado los sistemas de entrenamientos ―se apuraba en soltar el denominado enclenque que no le latía nada bien la mano que le tomaba por su cuello―. Por casi tres semanas nos mantuvo entrenado fuera de los campos. Dándonos una visión más a fondo de las batallas que podremos enfrentar. Ha querido implantarnos el sentido de análisis e innovación. También de improvisación como de la misma planificación. Nos ha enseñado como vencer a todo un batallón de quinientos hombres cuando apenas podríamos alcanzar nosotros a los diez. Nos ha dado como ejemplo las tácticas militares de poblados indoeuropeos y hasta de las mismas amazonas. Donde la sorpresa y la astucia supera la fuerza y la brutalidad enemiga. También ha…

Debido a la mano que le oprimía el cartílago de su tráquea, al pobre hombre se le suspendieron sus palabras, ya entrecortadas desde hacía rato, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, indicó que ya no podía respirar.

―Continúa ―exigió Ares luego de soltarle y dejar que cayera de golpe en el suelo.

―Por todo eso es que llegó hasta ideal competencias como modo de entrenamiento. Animando el sentido de lucha que dice que todos guardamos. Llevándonos a ser espectadores del torneo de hoy en donde se seleccionaron un grupo de cada pueblo para competir y poner a prueba lo que hemos aprendido hasta el momento. Siendo el pueblo de Anatolia el ganador. He de ahí donde ha salido esta celebración que…

―¿Qué tanto quieres a tus familiares y amigos y que tan rápido corres? ―le cortó un dios que ya quería poner fin al bacanal que se estaba realizando en sus dominios.

―¿Qué?

―Dile a tu gente que tienen quince minutos, y desde aquí comienzo el conteo, para desaparecer del pueblo entero y largarse a los bosques como los animales sin razonamiento que son. De lo contrario…

Como dios que era no tuvo que continuar con sus palabras para dar a entender a los tres mortales que tenía de frente lo que realmente haría con toda su desobediente gente sino avanzaba en desaparecerse de su vista. Pues bien claro siempre había dejado que el sentido de seriedad militar era algo indispensable en sus seguidores y para el ejército de la historia que ansiaba tener. De todos modos, decidió irse a recordar a su pueblo quien realmente era. Dándole apenas unos segundos de ventajas a un guerrero que salió en estampida directo a su aldea para llevar el mensaje.

―Y ustedes ―se dirigió por vez primera ante las agachadas mellizas de rojizos cabellos que no encontraban como más abrazarse una contra la otra―. No se ven nada mal después de todo ―les desconcertó con una media sonrisa antes de desaparecer con su resplandor turquesa.

A un par de kilómetros, los celebrantes del pueblo macedónico se comenzaron a preguntar qué rayos habían encendido los tracios del sur en su plaza como para que el fuego quisiese tocar el cielo. No se imaginaban que era el almacén de alcohol de éstos lo que cierto y encolerizado dios hubo de prender en llamas. Estuvieron a punto de preguntarse unos entre otros cuando las dos mellizas del carnicero entraron a todo grito cubiertas con unas mugrientas mantas de corceles dando la noticia de que el dios Ares había llegado, que se había vuelto loco y que estaba mandando a volar a todo con el que tropezara. En otros momentos a aquel par de hermanas se les hubiese dado por dementes. Pero notando que una bola de fuego impactaba en el centro de su plaza, haciendo polvo a una amplia mesa servida con alimentos, todos se dijeron: _patitas para qué las quiero…_

Después de estos dos ataques, los restantes pueblos sufrieron menos daños dado a que tuvieron la ventaja de largarse tal y como el dios quería antes de que éste llegara y les hiciera tragarse la propia tierra por la que andaban. Mencionando también que la atención de Ares quedó enfocada totalmente en su poblado y escandalizado templo. Se lo habían profanado sin tan siquiera haberlo inaugurado antes. Como que ahí volcaría algo más que mesas con copas de vino y esquicitos platillos. Hasta el momento, no había picado ninguna cabeza, o eso al menos creía. Pero en cuanto viera a la de los generales, no sabía si eso cambiaría. Y eso, que aún no sabía lo que uno de ellos estaba haciendo con su princesa. De saberlo, de seguro que lo que le sucedía a su pueblo comparado a lo que en verdad podría sucederle, sería una mera caricia de su parte.

…

En una de las habitaciones del templo, ajenos a la presencia del recién llegado, Xena y Tarkan sacudían la sala en la que se hallaban del mismo modo en la que el dios lo hizo con los pueblos y como en cuestión de nada lo haría con su propio templo. Un cojín reventado y con sus plumas desbordadas era el resumen de todo ello. Pues en una de esas, se pusieron a jugar con espadas en mano la pareja de infieles, como los podría llegar a denominar Ares (quien a su vez no era el más indicado para juzgar puesto que sus pasados encuentros con Afrodita dejaban mucho que decir). Destrozando muebles y valiosas estatuas en el proceso. ¿De quién fue la idea? ¡Pues de quién más! De una encaprichada guerrera que revivía sus tiempos entre piratas cuando apenas era una adolecente recién escapada de casa. O en su caso, echada.

El motivo se debía a que justo cuando Tarkan creía que iba a entrar por las puertas del Olimpo, Xena que se le aleja, poniéndole distancia y dejándole claros ciertos puntos. En otro idioma, que se fuera deshaciendo de la idea de pasar una noche con ella. Ella, que no tenía la culpa de que aquel general se dejara atrapar en su juego. Ella que nunca se comprometía con nada ni nadie. Pues para eso existía la libertad, para obtenerla.

―Toda una hija de tu nación. Después de que obtiene los servicios del general y avanza en sus propósitos, le hace a un lado y le sustituye por otro.

―No seas ridículo, Tarkan. Que desde un principio sabías que no soy la manzana de bajas ramas.

―Tal y como le hicieron a Temístocles. Una vez lo hicieron a un lado pero ya a la segunda optó por la venganza traicionando aquello que había respaldado. Su propia nación.

―¿Y qué con eso? ¿Es que piensas ser ese general del pasado? Déjame decirte que no veo por donde puedas apuñalarme. Ante todo, yo siempre seré la princesa. Y tú sólo un servidor.

―Así parece, mi princesa ―aceptó con desgano el desilusionado hombre de la guerra.

―Te propongo algo. Peleemos. Si me vences, me tendrás. Si no, continuarás siendo mi perro faldero. ¿Qué dices?

―Que en las dos tengo por donde ganar. ―Y dictado esto, Tarkan que se abalanza contra su futura reina con una espada tomada de un estante en donde se exhibía.

El descendiente de los persas no peleaba nada mal. Como que era general de toda una tropa de miles de hombres. Pero su contrincante no era cualquiera. Sino la legendaria Princesa Guerrera. La que había nacido para la guerra. La que naciones enteras vieron forjarse y fortalecerse en cada batalla. Realmente volvía a soñar muy alto si esperaba vencerle. Aunque, nunca estaba demás intentarlo. Más cuando ésta se veía limitada en sus movimientos al llevar un vestido que se estrechaba tanto en su cintura como en sus brazos. Tela que por ende terminó siendo rasgada por la propia princesa. No lo hizo cuando tenía bajo de sí a tan fornido hombre, más si cuando se trató de batallarse con él. Rasgando sus mangas y falda. Aquel vestido nunca volvió a hacer el mismo.

―¡Avísame cuando te canses, querido! ―le trató de fastidiar.

―Por tenerte, nunca ―afirmó blandiendo un fuerte ataque contra la espada de la manzana que deseaba morder de una vez y por todas. Logrando su cometido en el acto. Carchando la lanzada al aire espada contrincante y girándose victorioso contra la desarmada mujer que esperaba encontrar.

Para lamento del anatoliano, la griega de Xena fue mucho más rápida. Como guerrera que era, nunca podía ir desarmada a ningún lado. Y esa noche no fue la excepción. Pues en lo alto uno de sus muslos laterales, llevaba un pequeño puñal guardado en una funda de piel sujeta a una correa de igual material. Decidiendo que ya era tiempo de darle uso, lo tomó con una de sus manos en cuanto éstas se vieron despojadas de la anterior espada. Apuntando la letal arma contra el cuello del general mientras que sus perplejos ojos le acusaban de brujería. «¿De dónde ha sacado esa arma?» se preguntó.

―Me parece que la victoria aquí me es toda mía, Tarkan.

Probablemente Tarkan iba a abogar sobre sus derechos. Podía sacar que la pelea sólo se acordó con espadas. O entre otros pretextos para no aceptar su derrota. Pero sucede que una reconocida voz llegó a los oídos de ambos. Y al juzgar por su tono, su dueño no estaba para nada contento.

―¿Ares? ―se extrañó una Xena que no se imaginaba que su dios escogería aquella noche para aparecerse. No era que le temiera. Nada que ver. Se le subestimaba si así se pensase. Nada más que esperaba que más bien fuera una de esas mañanas en las que ella misma le pudiese decir en su cara todo lo que había hecho. Aunque pensándolo bien, de una forma más corta sería decirle lo que NO había hecho. Cosa que era quedarse sentada de brazos cruzados en la tienda en no que a él le daba con aparecerse. Como se vio, así no fue.

―¡XENAAAAAAAAAAAA!

―Me parece que alguien está sumamente furioso ―se cotorreaba para sí la nombrada que en vez de reflejar preocupación como Tarkan lo comenzaba a hacer a través de sus gotas de sudor, lo que hacía era verle la gracia al asunto.

―No parece, lo ésta ―le aclaró con algo de escalofríos―. Y por lo visto, en la gran sala y en la plaza están pagando por cual sea que sea el motivo de su coraje.

―Lo sé, querido. Y su coraje… ¿Qué no es obvio? Está sorprendido por todas las modificaciones que hice en las últimas semanas. Ya se le pasará ―hablaba con despreocupación la guerrera que en vez de estar ideando buenas excusas para enfrentarse a su dios, se dirigía de la mano con un pálido de Tarkan que ahora sí daba gracias por no haber tomado en esa noche a la mujer que le acompañaba y le dirigía directo a la boca del lobo.

―Xena… Eh, que diga princesa ―se aclaró ante la desaprobatoria mirada de la nombrada―. Yo creo que mejor debería irme porque…

―¿Irte? Pero si nuestro dios nos está llamando. ¿Qué no le escuchas? Como que he oído que quiere todos los generales y a mí ante su presencia. Tenemos que complacerlo. No vaya ser que le de un infarto al pobre. ¿Qué dices?

Tarkan una vez más no podía creer lo que le sucedía. Ahora resultaba que tenía a una especie de vengativa mujer que lo llevaba directo al verdugo. Ni que hubiese estado tan mal en las caricias que le dio. Además, ¿cuál era el bendito show? Si hasta parecieron gustarle. No, no parecieron. Es que por ley le gustaron. Ni que fuera tan fría como un témpano de hielo. Bueno, sí lo era. Pero sólo cuando se las daba de indiferente o al momento de asesinar a alguien.

Una vez descendidas las escaleras abiertas en abanico por donde Xena se había presentado antes de dar comienzo a la ceremonia, ésta y Tarkan se toparon con un dios de espalda y cruzados de brazos en medio de una completamente desordenada sala. El escándalo que escucharon desde los pisos superiores se quedó corto a la hora de avisar sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando allá abajo. También era que el suceso se dio a tiempo que ellos dos jugaban a matarse en la sala de armas. O fue por eso o es que realmente a los dos les estaban fallando los oídos. Si hasta unos melones vieron clavados sobre lanzas de soldados de piedra. Unos sumamente grandes y ovalados, y un par algo pequeños y redondeados. ¿O es que se trataban de cabezas humanas? Como que la penumbra no dejaba confirmarlo. No obstante eso que goteaba no era precisamente jugo.

―¿Tanto te enfada que no te hayan invitado a una celebración en tu propia casa? ―dio el intro Xena a lo que sería una candente disputa entre ella y su dios―. Tan mal te pones que llegas a destrozar todo cuanto a tu paso se encuentre sin percatarte que es hasta de tu propiedad. Que mal, querido. Podrás ser dios, inmortal y todo lo que querrás. Pero hasta los que tienen una vida eterna se cansan de esperar. No se me hace posible verte de nuevo sentado en no que tus seguidores te edifican otro templo como éste dado que un poco más, y casi lo haces puré de manzana.

Respiró, tenía que hacerlo. No era necesario para su vida pero sí para su paciencia. Sinceramente comenzaba a admirar a la madre de la mortal que tenía a sus espaldas. A Cyrene, pues en la verdadera pensaba. Tenía que haber sido toda una madraza como para haber criado a semejante criatura en su infancia y en su adolescencia. Por ahí había visto desde el cielo, que los catorces en la mortal fueron los más difíciles que se le hicieron. No era de sorprenderse, si dentro unas estaciones más, y a la rebelde que le daba con adentrarse en el mundo de la guerra.

―¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Xena? ―inquirió al darse la vuelta para enfrentar la descarada mirada que le tenía reservada su hermosa princesa.

―Aún no me contesta lo primero que te pregunté, Ares.

―El dios aquí soy yo, Xena.

―Eso se ve a leguas, querido. Mirar no más lo que les has hecho a esos pobre generales que tan bien trabajaron durante tu ausencia ―hizo referencia la guerrera al distinguir a espaldas del dios, sobre el suelo, a los azotados cuerpos de los generales de cada nación.

―Ni que lo digas. Como verás ya casi todos han recibido su castigo. Porque el premio mayor lo tiene mi adorado Tarkan. No es así mi anatoliano militar ―se le dirigió al perplejo general azotando con el látigo que llevaba en mano, las lozas del piso―. Después de todo, tengo entendido que el jolgorio de hoy se debe a un homenaje en nombre de su pueblo triunfante. Y yo, a diferencia de mi futura diosa, si sé dar verdaderos premios. Como también castigos. Ahora, tú me dirás qué es lo que te has ganado en esta noche. Ambos lo sabemos pero creo que tus colegas aquí no muy lejos ―indicó señalando con mano abierta a los esparramados generales que apenas se atrevían a respirar temiendo recibir un latigazo más sobre sus destrozadas espaldas ―quieren escucharlo de ti mismo.

―Los generales, como cada persona de este pueblo, sólo estuvieron recibiendo órdenes mías. Si quieres descargar tu ira, hazlo conmigo, Ares. Pero te advierto, que no me quedaré parada como la hija que no le queda de otra que escuchar la zarza de gritos que tiene que decirle su ebrio padre.

Ares la miró con la mandíbula de lado. Es que tenía que tratarse de la verdadera Xena para dirigírsele de ese modo en vez de estar hincada a sus pies rezándole una y mil plegarias.

―Oh, sí. Eso ya lo sé. Pero déjame ir paso a paso. No te me adelantes hermosa. Que lo tuyo llega. Por el momento déjame dejarle unos puntos claros al descarado que tienes a tu lado. Que no crea que no sé lo que andaba haciendo contigo, a solas en los interiores de mi templo en donde creo que estabas a gusto. Saber no más uno. Después de todo es cierto el dicho de antaño. _"Se ausenta el dios, y reina el hombre."_ O en este caso, la mujer.

Tarkan que estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que había hecho, y de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, no podía hacer otra cosa que entregarse a su suerte y aceptar las consecuencias. Antes le hubiese dado el mismo pavor que a sus otros compañeros azotados en el suelo. Un temor normal en cualquier mortal. Ah, pero él ya no era cualquier mortal. No desde que probó los labios de la legendaria Princesa Guerrera que yacía a su lado. Como quien dice, ya lo demás no importaba. Se podía ir al mismo reino de Hades cuanto antes. Porque podía jurarse que al menos en la segunda vida de aquella mujer, era el primer hombre que más tiempo la había logrado tener entre sus brazos. Pues si bien sabía, la guerrera se había criado con unas amazonas después de haber sido devuelta a la vida por el propio Ares. Pensando que ya este dios hasta su mujer la había hecho desde que se le presentó como quien era. Más como éste era un inmortal, eso era otra cosa. Un ente como su padre capaz de tomar la materia de las aguas y adentrarse en el cuerpo de mujeres mientras estas se bañan a las orillas de una playa, río o lago. Él sin embargo, era todo un hombre de carne y hueso. Lo que la guerrera no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. O eso así lo creía imaginándose su vida como una amazona y luego en las manos de un frío dios. Supuestamente.

―No pondré resistencia alguna ante mi mortal destino, señor ―habló con valentía el anatoliano encaminándose ante un dios con un peligroso látigo en mano. Látigo que precisamente azotó contra el militar, enroscándoselo en su cuello y atrayéndolo más de la cuenta hacía él.

―Siempre he considerado a la muerte como un descanso entre los mortales. No obstante, el dolor y la agonía los he visto como el mejor medio para la purificación de los pecados ―opinó hundiendo uno de sus dedos en una herida en el rostro del general, precisamente en su mejilla, provocada por el látigo de hacía un momento―.Y dado que en mi ejército yo quiero hombres trabajadores, y no perezosos que se me escapen a tomar un sueño eterno, optaré en este caso por la purificación. ¿Qué dices? ―le inquirió en vano puesto que el látigo lo tenía tan ajustado a su cuello que le impedía hasta respirar y por lo tanto mucho menos hablar.

―Qué eres un completo maniaco ―le interrumpió la guerrera justo cuando Ares se proponía ha dislocarle un brazo al mortal que tenía casi colgando del mencionado látigo.

―Eso desde antes que existieras, querida.

Fuese porque le gustaba ir en contra del dios que le había devuelto la vida, o porque tal vez en lo más profundo de su ser estaba surgiendo un poco de esa Xena benefactora a la que una vez se transformó, la guerrera terminó cortando el látigo que tenía ahorcando a Tarkan. El cual cayó entre tosidas y jadeos al piso sobándose la roja marca dejada en su cuello y el cuero del látigo.

―Lo que estás haciendo es confundiendo a tus propios hombres, Ares ―se interpuso Xena con todo y su fuerte carácter ante éste―. Mientras estuviste ausente entrenaron como nunca y tuvieron muchos avances en los conocimientos de batalla. Yo estuve ahí para guiarlos y para ver con mis propios ojos que ahora sí están listos para enfrentarse a un ejército romano.

―¡No me digas, querida! ―le sornó el emitido―. ¿Y cómo lo harán? Con una cerveza en una mano mientras que con la otra les invitan a pasarlo en grande en un aquelarre como el que acabo de echar por la ventana. Lleno de desorden y jolgorio.

―Hablas así porque no has visto nada de…

―¡POR URANO! ¡XENA, ESTO ES UN CAMPAMENTO MILITAR! ¡NO LAS OLIMPIADAS!

Con su rostro volteado en una indicativa de no querer recibir sus estruendosas palabras, la guerrera cerró los ojos buscando paciencia ante el ser más cínico que le haya tocado enfrentar en su vida.

―Sé perfectamente lo que es, Ares. Como sé también que me trajiste de vuelta a la vida para guiar a los hombres que aquí yacen. A ellos y a todos los tantos más que alinees en tus filas de seguidores para ese gran ejército histórico.

―Tú lo has dicho. Te traje para que les guiaras. ¡NO PARA QUE LOS PUSIERAS A PAYASIAR!

―¡QUE NO HICE TAL COSA! ¡¿CON QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTÁS TRATANDO?!

Sobre el suelo, los generales de Tracia de sur y del norte, Macedonia, Dacia y Serbia continuaban inmóviles pero perfectamente atentos a la discusión "matrimonial" que tenía apoderados a sus mayores. Tarkan, por otro lado, fuera de estar atento a las palabras, lo estaba más a los movimientos del dios. Si seguía así totalmente fuera de control, pronto terminaría pegándole a la mujer que más había deseado en toda su vida. Y primero muerto antes de que eso sucediera. Apoderándose de una espada abandonada por los suelos, para estar preparado.

―¡CON UNA CHIQUILLA CAPRICHOZA Y MALCRIADA! ¡CON ESO ES CON LO QUE ESTOY TRATANDO!

Xena abrió los ojos. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Chiquilla? ¿Pero que se creía ese dios? Ella era toda una mujer. Dejando de ser una niña desde la primera vez que le colocaron una espada en sus manos.

―¿Qué has dicho?

―Lo que oíste, querida ―se negó a repetirle mientras le tomaba por su mandíbula y le levantaba el rostro―. No había caído en cuenta que tus frecuentes berrinches se deben a que todavía te faltan unos cuantos años para ser la mujer capaz, serena, analítica, prudente, inteligente y sabia que terminó por acabar de desquiciarme durante todo el tiempo que no le perdí sombra y pisada.

Aquello era el colmo, le estaba diciendo inmadura. Como no. Mirar quien se lo decía. El propio hijo de Zeus que jugaba a los soldaditos en el mundo de los mortales. Decírselo no tenía caso. Una buena clavada del puñal que sostenía en su mano (el mismo que había usado para ganarle a Tarkan en la anterior apuesta, y con el que luego evitó que éste muriese ahorcado) como que sería más efectivo que unas mil palabras.

―Suéltame, Ares.

―¿Y como para qué? ¿Para qué corras de nuevo y juegues a mis escapadas con tu querido perro faldero?

―¡He dicho que me sueltes! ―Y gritado esto, la guerrera que le clava el arma en la muñeca del dios. Tomándolo por desprevenido en el acto y causándole que sintiera dolor aunque en vez de sangre sólo un resplandeciente luz saliera.

Xena, se apartó de Ares aún con el puñal en mano y enviándole la más despreciable mirada que le podía haber enviado en toda su vida. ¡Es que era el colmo! La estaba ridiculizando. ¡A ella! La que todos sus seguidores veían como su futura reina. La legendaria guerrera que saqueó naciones enteras y que llegó a obtener tanto poder y gloria como el mismo Imperio Romano desearía tener en esos momentos. Porque a diferencia de éstos, ella seguía siendo temida y respetada pese a tener claro que había muerto varias veces en su primera vida. Mientras que ellos, como romanos que eran, no les esperaba otra cosa que el levantamiento de las propias tierras sometidas por su mano a lo largo de los siglos.

Ah, pero no era sólo por su imagen por lo que estaba realmente molesta. Sino por todo el estropeo que el dios le causó a sus semanas de trabajo con los hombres de su futuro ejército. Después de haber conseguido que éstos ganaran confianza y fortaleza en sí mismos, con su papelito de dios poderoso había terminado por ahuyentarlos a todos a los interiores del bosque según iba escuchando cuando bajaba los escalones en dirección hacia la sala y al propio dios y señor de la guerra. Sólo por eso, se encargaría que se arrepintiera. Porque sabía que Ares a su vez sabía, que ese vigor inculcado en todos los guerreros le convenía grandemente. Pues como se dice, no hay mejor soldado que pelea por su propia voluntad que aquel que es obligado a hacerlo. Ya le daría la razón prontamente.

―Xen… Eh, princesa está bien…

―Cállate y dame esa espada, Tarkan!

Con un arma más efectiva en sus manos, Xena se posicionó defensivamente ante un dios cuyos ojos le asesinaban con la mirada.

―Vamos, dime de nuevo lo de hace un momento.

―No hace falta, Xena. Tú misma te estás encargando de demostrarlo con este siguiente berrinche que añado a la incontable lista que se extiende desde el Olimpo a la tierra ―se burlaba el sorno de Ares a tiempo que rodeaba a su princesa con la total confianza que tiene alguien que sabe que no pude morir sólo porque lo atraviesen con una espada―. Además, creo que también deberías bajar esa arma. Se ve que te pesa bastante. Recordándote que tan poco te servirá de mucho puesto que soy un dios.

―¡Un perico parlante es lo que eres! ¡PELEA!

Quería pelear. No quedaba duda. Al llamarla niña le hubo de dar en un punto muy sensible. A no ser que estuviese en sus días del mes la pobre. Sólo así se entendería que se hubiese encendido más rápido que nunca.

―Como quieras, Xena ―aceptó en complacerla al transfigurar su propia espada y lucirla en medio de una resplandeciente luz.

Como en una de las tantas y tantas ya incontables veces, guerrera y dios se batallaron uno contra el otro acabando por destrozar más de la cuenta la gran sala de aquel templo. Mesas y sillas quedaron partidas por el mismo medio según la combatiente pareja pasaba cerca de éstas. En una de esas una antorcha calló sobre los destrozados pedazos de madera, encendiendo un fuego que si no llega a ser porque Tarkan seguía a la pareja entre bajadas y saltos para esquivar sus mortales golpes, a la mañana siguiente se hubiese dado la noticia de la edificación de un nuevo templo. El anatoliano le había logrado apagar con unas tinas de ponche de fruta y unas pocas más de agua. Que suerte a que no todos en esa ceremonia bebían sólo vino.

De que en todo momento siempre se mantuvieron completamente inmóviles en donde su deidad les había terminado de azotar, los otros generales decidieron que ya era tiempo de ponerse de pie. Xena y Ares se les acercaban peligrosamente con sus espadas y no parecían percatarse que lo que pisaban eran partes de sus cuerpos. El primero que salió a toda carrera y con manos sobre la cabeza fue el asustadizo de Plamen. Al desdichado poco le faltó que la espada de Ares se le clavara en medio de su espalda cuando éste intentó hacer tropezar a Xena. Y ahora que todos estaban de pies y les podían ver mejor. Debatiéndose en la decisión de quedarse allí obedientemente ante nuevas órdenes de su dios, o de la princesa; o salir todos corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo y no volver si acaso hasta la mañana siguiente para saber lo que había sucedido.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí parados? ―les cuestionó con coraje Tarkan a sus compañeros―. Vamos a ayudar a nuestra princesa ―propuso antes de tomar una nueva espada sobre una mesa y querer dirigirse ante la pareja de amantes.

―¡Estás loco o qué! Lo único que ganarías es que como mínimo uno de ellos te rebanara en dos ―le quiso entrar en razón Plamen―. ¿Qué no vez que uno es el dios de la guerra y otra es la legendaria Princesa Guerrera resucitada entre los muertos?

―Por mí serán lo que serán, Plamen. Pero nuestro dios no es más que una deidad más entre las tantas que obtienen poder a través de nuestros rezos. Y Xena ―se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre―, sigue siendo una mortal. Una mujer que si el dios con el que se batalla no mide sus fuerzas, nos terminará dejando a todos sin nuestra futura reina.

De que el preocupado de Tarkan tenía razón, la tenía. Pero si la propia Xena no aceptaba sus señalamientos (con eso de haberle lanzado una lanza por eso de haber dudado de su capacidad), sus compañeros mucho menos todavía. Deteniendo por ende su enfrentamiento con el dios.

―¡¿Y ustedes qué demonios hacen aquí de fisgones?! ―les acusó la deidad de Ares sin apenas acordarse de que casi una hora atrás les había prohibido mover un sólo dedo de donde estaban―. Anden y lleven a este perfecto desleal al calabozo en no que se me ocurre su mejor castigo. Luego piérdanse con el resto del pueblo y no se les ocurra pasarse por mi frente a no ser que les llame porque tengan por seguro que la ira de los titanes les parecerán una caricia de sus madres comparadas con lo que yo dejaré caer sobre ustedes.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Con lo dicho era más que suficiente como para que cumplieran sus ordenes en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Tomando al referido, a Tarkan, por los brazos dispuesto a llevarlo sin remedio alguno al lugar asignado.

―¡Que no van a ninguna parte! ―se aligeró en contradecir las ordenes del dios la que no tiene que ser identificada―. Mañana se debe continuar con el nuevo entrenamiento establecido por lo que espero ver los llanos repletos con cada soldado de Aresia. Así que en vista de ello, sí irán a los bosques. Pero a traer de vuelta a cada persona de regreso a sus casas o tiendas.

La cara que pusieron los desdichados generales es otra cosa que también está demás indicar. Preguntándose a quién obedecían. Uno era su dios y otra la legendaria guerrera.

―¡He dicho que se larguen y cumplan lo que les ordeno!

―¡Y yo que hagan todo lo contrario! ―rugió aún más fuerte una guerrera que ahora encaraba a un dios con puños muy tensos―. Se ha trabajado muy duro como para que eches todo por la borda a causa de tu estúpida cólera de dios más que manda. Acepta que he hecho algo conveniente para tu ejército. Acepta que en realidad estás enfadado porque anduve de aquí y para allá tanto entre los cientos de hombres que conforman tus tropas, como con uno solo que comanda una de éstas. Pero más que nada, acepta de una vez que no soy NADA tuyo y que no tienes que estar ordenándome y restringiéndome aspectos en mi vida.

―Xena, Xena, Xena.

―Xena… NADA. Anda, acéptalo ante tus hombres. Diles que si no pudiste controlarme en mi pasado, en mi primera vida, mucho menos lo puedes hacer en este presente, en esta segunda vida. En la que tengo nuevas visiones y conocimientos. En la que soy otra pese a seguir siendo la misma.

―Creo haberte advertido algo Xena.

―A mi tú tan poco me adviertes nada, Ares. No soy tu hija y ni tan poco he firmado contrato que me ate a ti y a tu autoridad. Ya te dejé claro porque he de seguir a tu lado. Quiero tener de nuevo la gloria que una vez perdí.

―Xena ―repetía su nombre un dios que se apretaba su mandíbula para no decir más de lo que realmente quería decir.

―Señor, princesa ―atinó a lo bajo un atemorizado de Plamen que en nombre de todos quiso preguntar la orden que realmente debían cumplir.

―¿Quién es el dios aquí? ―les preguntó con un tono no acorde con el humor que realmente le reventaba la cabeza.

―Usted, señor.

―Exacto, Plamen. Y como dios que soy he dado unas ordenes que hasta el momento no he visto que se efectúen. Díganme por favor que es porque se les durmieron las piernas. Porque no quiero ni pensar lo que sucedería si realmente fuese porque les ha entrado la duda de cuál autoridad obedecer. ¿Verdad que no es eso? ―inquirió formando una energía en una de las palmas de su mano.

―¡Maldito seas, Ares! ―casi le escupe Xena atestándole un golpe en la cara de éste en cuanto los generales se les desaparecieron de su vista saliendo a toda carrera y llevando por los aires a un humillado de Tarkan.

―Maldito y todo lo que quieras querida ―le dijo al detenerle un segundo golpe por parte de ésta―. Pero ya ves que después de todo, mi divinidad me favorece.

―No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. Sé que esto sólo lo haces por fastidiar. Pero sabes qué, ahora mismo voy personalmente a los bosques a traer de vuelta a cada uno de los aldeanos y guerreros. Y pobre del que se atreva a quedarse porque entonces sí sabrán lo que es una verdadera comparación. La supuesta ira altanera del dios, y la mía.

―Tu no irás a ningún lado, mujer. Ya suficiente tuviste con todas las andadas que diste de aquí para allá y de allá para aquí. Ahora tú y yo vamos a aclarar cuentas.

―Si que te gusta fastidiar. Pues fíjate que ahora sí que no. Me largo a hacer lo que he dicho porque me largo.

―Que no vas para ninguna parte.

―Que me sueltes maldito desgraciado del octavo infierno. Que no entiendes que por más dios que seas no tienes ningún derecho a retenerme. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí. En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga. Tengo que aprender uno nuevo para que me entiendas. NO SOY NADA TUYO, ARES. Así que por ahí te veo.

La gota que faltaba para colmar otro de los tantos vasos, cayó al fin.

―Que conste que te lo advertir, Xena ―murmuró llevándose la mano a su cabeza.

―Me vale lo que me adviertas. Entiende de una vez que porque me hayas traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos no significa que tengas autoridad sobre mí. En mis recuerdos no recuerdo caso o momento alguno en que la hayas tenido. Por lo que no veo por qué eso tenga que haber cambiado.

―No me provoques Xena. Ya te has pasado no de una raya, sino de varias. Déjate de disparates que no estoy para…

―Ningún disparates. Son sólo meras aclaraciones que espero que se te metan en la cabeza de una vez y por todas. Hoy no sólo me has puesto en ridículo, sino que también me recriminaste por lo de Tarkan. Pues cómo la ves, también soy libre de andar con quien se me pegue la gana. En mi vida pasada así lo hice por lo que no veo tan poco por qué no hacerlo en…

―Deja de hablar de tu vida pasada que…

―¡Que puedo hablar de lo que quiera y se me venga en gana! Déjame en paz, no me retengas, no me restrinjas. ¡Que no soy NADA tuyo!

¿Qué más podía decirle como para dejarle en claro lo que ella pensaba y creía que así era? Como que lo había dicho todo al derecho y al revés. A un mortal le hubiese quedado más que claro. Pero a un dios como Ares, ya eso era otro cuento. Cuento cuya trama ahí no terminaba. Pues en cuanto una enfadada guerrera se giró dispuesta a marcharse, la deidad de la guerra con la que discutía que la apresa en sus brazos.

―Sólo quiero que sepas, querida, que tu solita de lo buscaste ―le susurró a su oído antes de desaparecerse con ella de aquella sala.

Podía haber jurado que el dios tenía planes de reaparecerse con ella en el fin del mundo. Porque ese común mareo que siempre sentía durante las teletransportaciones, se prolongó más de lo debido. Extrañándose un poco cuando se vio de pie en medio de una lujosa recámara de rojas decoraciones alumbradas por antorchas y docenas de velas dispersas por donde quiera.

―Eso es otra cosa que te voy a prohibir. Desde ahora no tendrás derecho a teletransportarme a ninguna parte sin mi consentimiento previo. ―Se empecinaba en continuar con una discusión dada por muerta por el dios en vez de ponerse a analizar el lugar en el que se encontraba con éste y los motivos que tenía por haberla llevado hasta allí―. ¿Y en dónde estamos? Dime, porque como te dejé ver, ya me iba.

―Esta es la habitación que se supone que nos correspondería luego que nos casáramos, Xena. Mejor dicho, luego de que renováramos nuestros votos.

¿Tanta seguridad tenía en sí mismo que ya hasta pos planes de boda había hecho?

―¿Qué?

―Quería traerte en brazos hasta aquí después del festejo pero ya vez como son las cosas de la vida. Se han adelantado los hechos. Dos si soy exacto. Nuestra luna de miel y la inauguración de este templo. Cosas que haremos ahora mismo.

Entendía perfectamente lo que se venía. No obstante, aceptarlo era como que perder las esperanzas de que así el resto de los dioses no quisiesen que fuese.

―¿Qué?

―Te dije que mi paciencia tenía un límite. Y aun así de agotada y limitada, la seguí teniendo. Pero como a partir de ahora sabrás, hasta los dioses se cansan.

En su interior sabía de lo que le hablaba. No cabía duda. Nada más que seguía con la dicha esperanza de encontrar alguna salida de ello. Una gran puerta del fondo no se veía mal. Lo malo es que con un dios de frente, su alcance se dificultaba.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ―inquirió al ver al dios devorarle con su mirada.

¿Qué qué le pasaba? Por favor. ¿Qué no era más que evidente? Esa mirada lujuriosa. Esos ojos en llamas que le abrazaban la piel con sólo mirarle. Esas manos que se deshacían de las piezas de ropa superiores. De su chaleco de cuero negro. Para luego bregar con los cordones de sus pantalones de igual material. Y todavía preguntaba. ¿Qué qué sucedía? Simple. Estaba atrapada. Hasta ahí llegó su suerte.

Como lo notaba, ese comportamiento no era el de otras ocasiones. Este sí que parecía no tener frenos. Bueno, no los tenía en verdad.

―Sabes qué, Ares. Me voy por mi cuenta.

―Tú, mujer, de aquí no mueves un sólo pie hasta que hayas sido completamente mía. ―Y dicho esto, Ares que la besa salvajemente y luego la empuja hacia el espacioso lecho de cama que quedaba a espaldas de una acorralada de Xena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I know! Sé que me quieren acribillar por haber dejado la cosa así… Pero pues, ni modo, a esperar por el next hot cap. number 12. ¡Jaja!<em>

_Mientras, ¿qué les pareció la trama? ¿Qué les pareció también la actitud de Tarkan esta vez? Como que más aventada, ¿no? Al pobre debió de habérsele salido el alma cuando escuchó a Ares rugiendo igual a un león. Eso le pasa por meterse con lo que no es suyo._

_Como siempre, no se olviden de dejar algún review aunque se trate sólo de una palabra._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a REVIEWS <strong>  
><em>

**~GilNar**

_Estrella de fuego, he aquí con otro de mis capítulos. Gracias por tu mensaje privado y por agregarme a tu lista de autores favoritos. Es así como que un gran honor para mí saber que te gusta mi relato. Aunque no sé si el modo de redacción pero ahí te vas al menos con que trata de la indomable Xena y el mmmmMmmmm de Ares. ¡Jaja!_

_Y bueno, en eso de odiarte, pues jamás. Si vemos bien, las dos como que nos desaparecimos. Yo primero me excuso por eso de la extensión del capítulo. No obstante, el tiempo que vino después de subirlo, se debió a que estuve trabajando en un cuadro y a que bueno, es verano. ¿No? Jajaja, no es que me la pase de party en party pero ahí he corrido hacia unas cuantas distracciones. Mientras tanto, tú al menos leías la trama. Como que te dejé bastante entretenida con ese testamento que ni me cuentas… ¿Dices que en ocasiones lo volvías a leer desde el inicio? Waouuu te admiro sabes. Soy yo que lo escribí y detesté releerlo para la corrección, bueno, casi corrección; no me quiero imaginarte a ti pobremente perdida en las palabras y de vuelta al comienzo. ¡Valor!_

_Lo de tu cuenta, pues alabada Gea que al fin caíste. ¡Ahahahaha! :D Como te dije, y como creo que ya vi, tienes la ventaja de almacenar Fics que te agraden. Y no llenes tu computadora como hacía yo par de años al bajar los que me gustaban. Al menos así hacía desde el 2007 que conocí esta page. Tú me ganaste porque lo hiciste antes, 2005._

_En lo de César, pues acabamos de comprobar cuán perversas somos :D Porque como te dije, estuve entre el "Ay", pobre Xena y maldito César, y en el "WAOU" que violencia y que frialdad en ese emperador. Con el que al fin Xena probó una cucharada de su propia medicina. ¡Y que clase de medicina! Yo diría más bien inyección letal._

_Sobre lo que comentas en relación a Zeus y el resto de los dioses, tiende a suceder en todas las culturas. Donde mayormente un dios es visualizado con una morfología humana o apariencia similar. Claro que hay deidades con cuerpos de bestias pero son minúsculas en comparación con las humanizadas. Y es que el ser humano ha ideado estos ídolos por medio del reflejo de su naturaleza. Haciendo de una fuerza suprema y adorada el espejo que matiza dicho reflejo. Dotando a las mismas deidades de características y comportamientos humanos. Vistos claramente en éstos en su ira y cólera, en sus deseos y pasiones, inteligencia, sabiduría y supremacía, compasión y generosidad como indiferencia y frialdad. No quedándose atrás que, pese a su infinita divinidad, caen también en errores y por lo tantos en pecados. Mismos pecados cometidos por los humanos. Avaricia, lujuria, envidia, rencor, orgullo y entre otros de grado capital. Como también de procedencia hebrea en donde vemos claro el asesinato, el robo, la infidelidad (y como que aquí Zeus se lleva la corona, Jaja). Viendo que a todo esto, es una forma en la que la humanidad de manera indirecta, buscaba el modo de asimilarse a tales ídolos y por lo tanto, probar a su modo que de alguna manera sí provenían de ellos. Ya lo vemos claramente cuando por cultura hebrea, se dice que "Dios creó al hombre a su imagen y semejanza" Aspecto en el que nos hace preguntarnos, ¿y no será al revés? ¿Qué fue el hombre el que crea a su dios a su parecer? Ya creo bien que nuestro Nietzche no lo contesta como bien que le has citado._

_Lo de "Eragon" pues eso cuando puedas y te salga de ánimos. __No mas no dejes que los traumas de arropen. Si los superas, verás que sigue quedando mucho por conocer. Aunque si te soy sincera, yo no he podido ver mucho desde que Snape murió. AHAHAHAHAHAHA ¿Por qué Johan Kathleen Rowling hizo tal cosa?_

_Ejem, ejem, ¿qué iba a decir? Ah, sí! Ahora entrando en el tema de mi Fic :D Thnx por lo de la representación de Hades. Sabes que su físico parte al de la serie, por lo menos cuando se presenta por primera vez pidiéndole ayuda a Xena para rescatar su hermana Celesta. Lo demás, sus atuendos, conducta, escenarios, posesiones, son de my mind ^-^' Partidas claro de la mitología en sí. Es que al igual que tú, después de Ares está él._

_Comentando sobre los recuerdos de Xena, pues éstos siempre irán avanzando. Pero si notas, tanto están siendo de cuando era una villana, a cuando más tarde se encaminó por el bien. No más que en este último, el ser de Gabrielle está tan y tan difuso, neblinoso, confuso que aún ni existe para ella en su memoria. Razón por lo que la pobre se cuestiona sobre sus impulsos y acciones humanitarias de vez en cuando y sobre las que recuerda haber hecho. Le falta ese ente de Gabrielle para encontrar la respuesta. Pero como dices, mientras Ares no la lleve a donde sembró la semilla del bien, la rubia aún no se le pasará por la memoria. Sin embargo, sucede que Ares no estuvo siempre en la vida de la guerrera por lo que una que otra zona se le irán colando en el camino. Tal y como sucedió en el castillo relatado en el pasado capítulo sobre los óbolos. A saber el pobre Ares que su Xena una vez anduvo por ahí un siglo atrás haciendo favores. Suerte a que su princesa no le dio importancia a los recuerdos que le invadieron la memoria o sino los óbolos hubiesen sido mandados al mismo cara… ¿Y cómo es que dice Santa Clouds?_

_Para nada, no tuve time de investigarlo así que unas MEGA GRACIAS por la info. Voy a buscar ese video que me dices. De todos modos tengo que informarme porque por lo visto, ese episodio no lo vi. Debe ser porque ése, como otros, cayeron en el cambio de horario que hicieron acá y me coincidía en ese time con sabrá la vida que cosa porque ni me acuerdo. Que pena porque eran de los finales. De todos modo, si sabes de una fuente escrita en la que pueda valerme, pues me haces saber. Ya así como que eres mi asistente en esta historia, jaja. Te tengo que dar crédito al final. ;)_

_Lo de la fan, sííííííí, afínalos bien BRUTAL y que yo acá estoy haciendo algo parecido para cuando unamos fuerzas y le acribillemos. No se vale que le hiciera eso a Ares. NOOOOOOOOO. Aunque sabes, me dejaste pensando con eso del felices por siempre. Espero sorprenderte y llegarte al corazón aunque sea un chispito al final de este fic. Si es que la vida me alcanza para hacerlo. Espero que sí porque sino sé que me buscarás hasta en el inframundo para estacarme tus palitos de Pan :/ Anyway, como decía, cuando llegue la tragedia griega a la historia (un spoilers para ti, dito) tus palabras me hicieron editar lo último que se dirá. Espero que te agrade. __Digamos que va a ser una especie de consuelo._

_De nuevo, GRACIAS por tu opinión sobre todo el capítulo. Creo que sabes que me fajé así que tu review fue así como que una vitamina para continuar con el siguiente. Que has de leer lueguito de que termines de leer este testimonio de mi respuesta. Que cool que te agradó la pelea de Deméter. Verás esta diosa pese a ser una de las seis primeras deidades de la mito griega, la tildan de apagada, sumisa, llorona por eso de Perséfone. Un poco más y la encerraban en una cocina como hicieron con Hestia. Por eso quise darle esa fuerza aquí en mi Fic. Porque realmente la tiene. La puse así como si fuera Vegeta de DBZ. En otras palabras, me la viví mientras la narraba. Porque caray, se batallaba con el mismísimo dios de la guerra. Fuerzas tenía que tener para hacerlo. Misma fuerza que tuve que sacar de sabrás de dónde para relatar todo la escenita del baile de Xena. Fue una MADRE total. Pero si te gustó, pues valió la pena. Yo hasta me reía un poco imaginándome las expresiones de Ares. Que como comentas, se topó con toda una Esmeralda. Una Rubí en este caso. Pues fíjate que a mí también me recordó a la gitana._

_¿Callejón de besos robados? Uffffffff, en este capítulo verás que ya llegó a su fin. :D Pero nada, ya le voy cortando porque es de madrugada. Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo y que no me desees la muerte por haberlo dejado donde lo dejé. Hasta el próximo capítulo que más tarde hablaremos sobre el time en que a cada una le tocará consolar a Ares._

_Bye!_


	12. Al fin toda suya

****Capítulo [12]****

* * *

><p><em>Bueno gente, al fin llegó lo prometido. Mi deuda a pagar en este fic. Al fin puedo decir que es de reacting M. Aunque, bueno, en capítulos anteriores alguito se vio. Recuerdo que es mi primer fanfic, y por ende, mi primer Lemon. Así que no sean muy estrictos conmigo y perdonar si no llené las expectativas que de antemano venían teniendo y con las que decidieron seguirme en esta historia. Hay que tener en cuenta que es la primera vez que el dios y la guerrera están juntitos y acurrucaditos, por no decir distantes y con ganas de matarse. Ya las cosas se intensificarán en los próximos capítulos. De todos modos creo que hice buen trabajo teniendo en cuenta la pareja y la situación con la que estoy bregando. Aun así siempre he de estar receptiva a cualquier tipo de críticas.<em>_Y dado que en este capítulo no surgen recuerdos o se comentan escenas del pasado que no se hayan comentado antes, les permito leer con la ilusión de entretenerles en grande sin divagar en episodios de la serie._

_Enjoy my girls!_

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Al fin toda suya**

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. El dios que le devolvió la vida esta vez sí que la tenía completamente para él. Negándose a dejarla libre hasta que obtuviera lo que desde hacía buen tiempo venía deseando, ella. En veces anteriores pudo pararlo. Ya fuese peleando y forcejeando como precisamente en esos momentos intentaba hacer, o zafándosele de las manos con una simple palabra. Rechazándole en toda la amplitud de dicha palabra cuando aún no le daba alcance en su memoria durante las primeras semanas en la que la trajo de vuelta a sus manos. Manteniéndole distancia con todo y explícito carácter luego de recordarle y admitir en sus adentros que se sentía atraída por el mismo peligro. Seduciéndolo y dejándolo con las puras ganas de todo su cuerpo cuando, como en los viejos tiempos, quería domarlo como un cordero. Cordero que en realidad era un negro lobo que en esos momentos mostraba sus afilados colmillos deseosos por clavarse en toda su piel.

El peso del dios sobre su cuerpo le imposibilitaba mayoritariamente. Casi hasta le impedía respirar. Mucho menos cuando la deidad se negaba a separarse de su boca. Boca que por lo entendido, quería devorar con la suya. Desde que la tiró sobre la amplia cama se empeñó en besarla hasta el cansancio. Mordiéndole los labios hasta provocarle un gritillo que enmudeció en cuanto logró uno de sus tantos cometidos con ella para esa noche. De tanto y tanto que recorría el interior de la boca de Xena, ya se la tenía adolorida. Un poco más, y le ahogaba con su enardecida lengua. Que en vez de parecer la de un hombre, más bien parecía la de un mismísimo salvaje can. O peor, la de alguna monstruosa criatura mítica de los oscuros bosques o altas y pedregosas solitarias montañas. De esos seres que siempre estaban hambrientos de carne y sangre. Seres que cuando daban con una de sus víctimas, se abalanzaban sobre ésta igual que el dios de la guerra dio por hecho con su denominada princesa.

Con toda la brusquedad de indicadas bestias, Ares no reparaba en el daño que le pudiese causar con sus salvajes actos a la mortal que se decía desear con todas sus fuerzas divinas. No conforme con haberle hinchado y rasgado un extremo del labio inferior a la guerrera, le succionaba vorazmente para que de éstos brotara esa dulce sangre que por si él fuera y pudiese, terminaría por beber hasta la última gota. Después de todo, como dios de la guerra que era, la sangre era uno de sus más altos símbolos a la hora de identificarle. Tratándose de almas bravías y valientes, con más razón. Almas como la que regresó al cuerpo que tenía aprisionado bajo su peso. Porque es que se lo había dicho, esta vez sí que no se le escapaba. La haría suya o dejaría de ser un dios allí mismo. En palabras más cortas, Xena no tenía escapatoria.

La guerrera, como venía pensando desde que comprendió la suerte que le caía encima, aceptaba que hasta allí llegaba su hora. Que el dios nunca bromeaba con sus amenazantes palabras y que ella era la responsable de su pérdida de paciencia. Por haberse dejado llevar por ese deleite de fastidiarle su existencia tal y como él venía haciendo con ella desde toda su vida pasada. ¿Qué le iba poder haber hecho entonces? Si lo primero que le venía a la mente cada vez que le mencionaban su nombre eran las siguientes palabras: cínico y cretino. Un dios que de igual modo le fastidiaba hasta el cansancio (y dígase en sentido figurado puesto de que como deidad que era, nunca se agotaba), para volverle a fastidiar nuevamente. Ah, sí, le fastidiaba. Pero también le podía brindar los mejores momentos que su humano ser fuera capaz de desear. Porque aquel dios cada vez que se lo proponía, le hacía la vida imposible. De cuadritos. Más no se podía negar, que cuando no era así, era todo lo contrario. Se transformaba en el mejor amante que hubiese imaginado tener. Se convertía en su amor, en su amigo. Olvidándose que antes o después era o podía ser su más grande enemigo. Porque bastaban una de sus simples caricias y suaves susurros, para despegarle los pies de la tierra.

Como mujer que era, y como la más grande obsesión que después de más de un siglo aún seguía siendo, Xena cavilaba dichos reconocimientos en el torbellino de pensamientos que en fracciones de segundos le inundaban su cabeza. Estando en medio de la negativa y la aceptación. Negativa en donde a esas alturas aún se mantenía firme en su rechazo hacia el dios que tenía sobre sí y que ahora mismo poco le faltaba para despegarle la piel de sus hombros y cuello. Debía rechazarlo porque bien claro que ella le indicó que no era nada suyo así la hubiese regresado de lo más bajo del mundo de Hades. Así le hubiese resucitado unas mil veces. Así hubiesen sido ambos lo que una vez fueron en el pasado. Los más grandes amantes que la historia tenía registrados y que registraría por toda la eternidad.

Un amor como el de ellos, nadie jamás podía llegar a sobrepasar. Pues aunque ellos mismo se lo negaran y se lo siguieran negando, necesitaban uno del otro. Siendo más que claramente visto en la obsesión de Ares en traerla de nuevo a la vida, y algo difusa pero presentida en una Xena que pese a que repetía y perjuraba que no era nada del dios, a esas alturas aún continuaba a su lado. Ahí era donde entraba la parte de aceptación. Aceptaba que tarde o temprano iba a parar en los brazos del dios que le tenía aprisionaba. Ya que sin importar cuantas veces intentara apartarlo de su lado, en el fondo lo único que quería en su vida era estar atada a él. Nada más que orgullosa como el mismo dios que amaba, primero muerta que antes decirlo con su propia boca.

Entre tanto debate mental, había que entenderla. Mucho más cuando se encontraba en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Donde su orgullo, su belleza e inteligencia eran los principales responsables de tal situación. Suceso que como en adición aceptaba, tarde o temprano sucedería. A visión general, como que mucho se tuvo de contener Ares. En un intento de tratar de comportarse lo más humanamente posible rememorando aquellos tiempos en los que una vez fue mortal y en los que de todos modos, continuó teniendo el corazón de su guerrera. Guerrera que reconocía que así había sido, pero como en esos tiempos, seguía temiendo porque ese sentir quedara clavado permanentemente. La libertad era algo que después de conocerla, no se quiere abandonar. Siendo tal vez esa, su verdadera y única maldición en la vida. O por otra parte una manera de volver a levantarse, abrir los ojos y ver cuánto vale la pena aquello que alguna vez vio como algo perjudicial en su vida. Un valor que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar su profunda valía, antepuso su orgullo.

Sí, mientras la guerrera reconocía sus posibles errores por un lado, el dios lo hacía por otro. Puesto que una vez tuvo la oportunidad de decirle cara a cara que le amaba, de aceptar que en verdad así era, y no lo hizo. Aquella vez en la que después de descender al mismo inframundo para ayudar al amor de su vida cuando ésta apenas podía valerse por sí misma debido al estado de embarazo en el que se encontraba. Sería un instante que nunca olvidaría. Cuando soltó unas valiosas palabras al aire y la merecedora de éstas nunca las escuchó.

Poseído bajo la abrazadora lujuria, en sus adentros Ares pasaba del mismo modo por un juicio mental en donde los protagonistas eran el pasado y el presente. Sin detenerse a pensar de lo que podría llegar a ser el futuro. Lo que a él sus acciones precisamente le podrían efectuar. Muchos habían podido tener la osadía de intentar tomar a la legendaria Princesa Guerrera por la fuerza. Chocando contra su propia estupidez sin obtener lo deseado como meros mortales. Mortales a los que él superaba siendo el dios que era y que seguía siendo. Dios que dentro de poco obtendría lo que jamás muchos otros no alcanzaron. Bueno, si se hablaba con claridad, en el pasado incontables veces pudo encender, apagar y encender nuevamente ese fuego que crecía en su interior cada vez que se topaba con la guerrera. Siendo él las llamas y ella la madera un día, mientras que en otro los papeles se invertían. Como fuese, a su paso siempre dejaban cenizas. Evidencia de su desenfrenada pasión. Que siempre mostraba que donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan.

Lo que sucedía era que ahora el dios estaba en completa certeza de que dentro de poco, sería el primer hombre en la segunda vida de su preciada princesa. El primero, y por el bien de ésta y de su orgullo, el único. El haberse criado con amazonas más encontrarse en el alto orden jerárquico de guerrera, las labores de gestación de fémina progenie no recaían sobre ella como el resto de las que dado a su físico o carácter, eso era lo que se les deparaba. Estando siempre bajo la protección de su tribu, pero sirviendo como conejas para preservar el número de su clan. Desde luego que una guerrera y hasta una misma reina podía procrear. Ojo, eran mujeres de carne, no de piedra. Lo que pasa es que se encontraban libres de ese papel maternal que les restringía sus actividades. La misma segunda madre de Xena fue una guerrera. Y debido a los tiempos de paz, o más bien resguardo, le pudo criar ella misma. No como otras hermanas que tenían que dejar a sus infantes femeninos en brazos de otra lactante ante el llamado de la guerra. Pues ya sabemos lo que les sucedía a los masculinos.

De todo esto el dios se era más que consciente. Confirmándose desde meses atrás la condición virginal de su querida guerrera. Que quien la viera en medio de uno de sus acostumbrados actos, no lo creería ni así fuese éste ese mismo dios que dentro de poco lo acabaría de confirmar. No obstante se tenía que tener algo presente. Xena en su segunda vida podía ser en esos momentos una joven virgen que ni siquiera se acercaba a los veinte años de edad. Sí, lo era, pero sólo corporalmente. Porque a nivel mental… Esto, ya era otro asunto. Ares eso sí que lo sabía de sobra. Sólo que en aquellos momentos, al diablo con lo que era o podía ser. La tenía al fin en sus manos y eso era lo que importaba.

En menos de un par de minutos, de este modo transitaron los pensamientos en las cabezas de los inestables amantes. En donde a su modo de análisis, cada quién defendía su propio ente con justificaciones habitas y por haber. Resumidas en la siguiente forma: Ares porque se sentía con todo el derecho del universo de tomar lo que para él era completamente suyo, Xena por mostrar su lugar como una mortal libre y con todo el derecho de ese mismo universo para oponerse a aquello que amenace comentada libertad. La cuestión es… ¿Realmente los dos respaldaban esas justificaciones en sus adentros? ¿Realmente el dios estaba completamente seguro de que la mortal de Xena le pertenecía por completo? ¿Realmente Xena quería conservar esa preciada libertad a cambio de perder al dios que le amaba con la fuerza de todos los hombres de la tierra? ¿O a caso Ares aceptaba que esos temores y celos cada vez que se le acercaba algún mortal o cada vez que su princesa se le revelaba, eran producto de que en cualquier momento ésta podía alejarse de su lado? Y Xena… para ella se añadían tres interrogantes más. ¿Es que ésta en la parte que fuese de su corazón, admitía que en su pasado debió mandar todo a lo más bajo del inframundo y seguir a su amado dios, ya fuese ambos como mortales o divinidades, hasta el fin de los confines? ¿Cuál fue la causa entonces de no haber tomado esa decisión siendo tan libre como se decía ser? ¿Qué motivo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para interponerse en el amor de los dos y llevarla a ella a una muerte segura lejos de un dios que eternamente estaría obsesionado por su amor? Las contestaciones obviamente no las sabía. Y en los momentos en los que se hallaba, era poco probable que diera con estas.

Psique, la diosa del alma, podía ser la única testigo del sentir interno de los dos amantes nacidos de la guerra que forcejeaban uno contra el otro en un intento de demostrar quién tenía poder sobre quién. Rodando sobre un colchón que dentro de poco terminaría rasgado como animal en matadero cuando uno u otro hiciese uso de alguna arma. Ninguno las tenía para nada fácil. Xena debía de luchar contra un propio dios para alcanzar la salida de aquel, a su ver de primera instancia, tormento; mientras que Ares lo hacía contra el carácter y la terquedad de ésta. Dado que esta vez si que su don de seducción no le daría abasto para tener la deseada noche con aquella mujer que le abrazaba la piel con tan sólo posar sus ojos sobre los de ella. Si eso sucedía sólo con sus ojos, ni hablar en otras regiones de su esbelto cuerpo.

―No tienes escapatoria, Xena ―articuló roncamente la analítica deidad en una de esas en la que separó su devoradora boca de la nombrada recordando que ésta necesitaba del aire para sobrevivir―. Te lo había advertido, una más y ya verías. Heme aquí como efecto de tu insensata osadía.

―Siempre cotorreando como una misma vieja ―le escupió con las palabras la emitida cuyos rasgos faciales eran los de una misma Erinia ante el pecado correspondiente que le tocaba castigar. En este caso, podría decirse que la moralidad―. Soltando insensateces al aire como el cretino que eres. ¡Ya verás cómo me pagas la ridícula escena que me hiciste pasar frente a los generales!

―Piensa, habla e intenta lo que quieras, mujer. ¡Pero ya yo te la tengo jurada! ―aseguró antes de volverla a besar con locura. Descendiendo esta vez por su atrayente cuello hasta llegar a clavarle los dientes en el arco entre éste y el hombro izquierdo.

―¡Ay! ¡Maldito seas Ares! ―chilló bajo de éste. A la pobre le tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza imposibilitada por las muñecas con una áspera y grande de las de él. Un cuadro en el que con anterioridad ya se había visto pintada.

―Ya te dije que podías pensar, decir y hacer lo que quieras. Que yo seguiré en lo mío a como dé lugar ―le recordó tras darle cara mostrando una boca mojada con la sangre que bebió de la mordedura que muy cerca de la clavícula le acababa de ocasionar. Tan cual fue su deleite al detectar unos humedecidos ojos en sus cuencas y hasta una pequeña pero presente lagrimilla que se deslizó por su mejilla como respuesta al dolor causado.

―Jamás me cansaré de decirlo, Ares. ¡No eres más que un detestable maldito mal nacido bastardo hijo de la aún más maldita madre que te parió!

―Y tú chillas más que una niña cuya muñeca le han cortado la cabeza ―le comparó antes de callarla con su propia boca.

Removiéndose como sus fuerzas le permitían, Xena seguía abrazada a la esperanza de poder hacer valer su orgullo y dignidad escapándose de las manos del maniaco dios que le tenía cautiva. De vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada a la gran puerta hallada a pares de metros de la cama. Si tan sólo pudiera quitar el pesado cuerpo del dios del suyo, esa puerta sería su principal objetivo al alcanzar.

―Descarta esa posibilidad, querida ―le atrajo Ares al denominado mal momento que pasaba con él, que no tenía que arribar en su mente para saber lo que pretendía con tantas miradas a su espalda―. Que con quien luchas es un dios verdadero y no un simple y mortal hombre. ―Y dicho esto, interrumpe su labor de caricias con la mano que tenía libre para ello, y alzándola por unos segundos, el crujir del seguro de la puerta que suena a la distancia.

De acuerdo, la tenía cautiva. Pero… «¿Y las ventanas?», pensó al dedicarles mirada.

―Sólo, si quieres que te recojan en pedazos ―le contestó―. Lo que te esperaría sería un hermoso y empinado barranco de piedras afiladas como garras.

Tenía la razón, ella misma había visto con sus propios ojos donde se encontraba edificado aquel templo palaciego. Intentar escapar ahora por uno de los ventanales era prácticamente como cometer un suicidio. Y ella nunca estuvo para semejantes melodramas. Semejantes cosas se las dejaba a imitadores de Yocasta o Antígona. Si había que morir, pues que mejor fuera luchando. Si se tenía que vivir, pues que lo mejor fuera pensando como insistir en la existencia. Punto que precisamente haría. Dado que nadie podía tener el atrevimiento de meterse con ella y salir victorioso de su acto.

―Deja de retorcerte como una moribunda paloma y procura mejor disfrutar las caricias y el placer que te estoy dando. Si no te relajas lo que ganarás es que te agotes y luego no disfrutes lo que te tengo deparado.

―Tú a mí lo único que me provocas es odio y repulsión, maldito degenerado. ―Y con esto, la guerrera que les escupe en su cretina cara.

―¿Odio? ¿Repulsión? ―inquirió sin tragarse el cuento un Ares que con las yemas de sus dedos se limpia la saliva impactada en su rostro y ante los ojos de su autora, la lleva a su boca. Lamiéndola como si fuese un vagabundo del desierto que se topa con gotas de rocío después de tres días sin agua―. ¿Estás segura que eso es lo que te causo? Digo, no sería la primera vez que me lo dijeses. Así que la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Estás segura de que sólo eso te causo, o acaso hay algo más grande que una sola caricia de mi parte puede provocar en ti?

Mortificándola, o empeñado en que aceptara que mentía, el obsesionado dios que desliza suavemente uno de sus dedos desde el hioides de la mortal hasta terminar el curso de los pechos y llegar más abajo del vientre. Todo esto sin dejar de mirarle fijamente con sus lujuriosos ojos. Ojos con los que de una manera fugaz, pero real, captó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la mujer que desquiciadamente amaba. Su piel también se había erizado. Eso, junto con ese desvío de mirada por parte suya, no le daba lugar a dudas a Ares. O el cuerpo de ésta al menos sí correspondía a sus artes de seducción, o la mortal al fin se entregaba a su suerte al comenzar a temerle. Una de las dos o con suerte ambas al mismo tiempo.

―Tu cuerpo te traiciona. ―No pudo contener la burla―. Y eso que aún no he comenzado ―le dio por enterada al acercarse a su cuello, morder el lóbulo de su oreja desajustándose con brusquedad el pendiente que colgaba de éste para pasar luego a lamer todo su dicho cuello y hombros. Xena ya había dejado de moverse. Totalmente para qué. Si aquel dios le dio con tener en esa noche el peso de unos cinco hombres más―. ¿Tan rápido ya te cansaste? ¿No escuchaste que ni siquiera hemos comenzado? ―le seguía mortificando mientras ella se amparaba en el mutismo. Nada, eso era lo que transmitía la guerrera. Ni si quiera le miraba. Mantenía la vista fija en algún punto sobre el muro de piedra que quedaba ante su vista. O posiblemente hacia las estrellas que se veían desde el ventanal o a la llama de una vela sujeta a uno de los candelabros a cada lado de dicha apertura hacia el horizonte―. ¿O realmente ya te cansaste, o por tu bien comprendiste que lo mejor es que te entregues sin resistencia?

Nada nuevamente. Lo que único que salía de los labios entreabiertos era el poco aire que podía expulsar del aún más escaso que aspiraba. El dios casi no le dejaba respirar con su fornido y pesado pecho aplastando totalmente el de ella. Tomando un poco más atención en ello, y dándole paso a la consideración aunque fuese por debajo de la puerta, ser arqueó y se colocó de rodillas sin todavía soltarle las muñecas para que al menos a la mortal le regresara el aire y el color al cuerpo.

En silencio, Xena agradeció profundamente su considerable acto. Llevándose hacia adentro inmensas bocanadas de aire y moviendo un poco las piernas que poco a poco se reponían de la atrofiada circulación que sufrían. En especial el área de los muslos donde parte del torso del dios ejercía su mayor peso. Mientras tanto, Ares se quedó paralizado por unos momentos. Verle tan vulnerable era algo que le causaba un inexplicable sentir en su interior. Una mezcla entre dominio y raramente, compasión. No, más bien tenía que ser lástima. Hasta donde sabía era dios de la guerra y no de la generosidad. No podía permitir que el inmenso amor que efectuaba hacia aquella mortal, le ablandara. Diciéndose que era algo que no le podía cruzar ni por el pensamiento.

Retomando la actividad en la que se había quedado, Ares pasó a desplazar su camino de besos profanos por el níveo pecho de la, a su ver o creer en esos instantes, domada fiera de la guerra. Esta vez no procuró en poner atención en las expresiones que pudiese mostrar Xena. Sino que se concentró en la dulce piel que sus labios y lengua deleitaban. No tardó mucho en detestar el traje que llevaba puesto su amada mortal como para querer verlo fuera de su cuerpo. Ah, pero tan poco quería llevar las cosas a la ligera. Si iba a disfrutar el cuerpo de la legendaria guerrera, lo disfrutaría de verdad. Que para eso era todo un dios con todo el tiempo del universo. Todavía le daría un poco tiempo más de vida a aquel canela vestido cuyo fin sería quedar hecho un puro trapo desgarrado sobre el suelo.

No vio como un obstáculo el que su boca tropezara con la tela de tan irritante vestido cuando se propuso a tomar parte del propio pecho con ésta. Si ya un viejo y decrépito rey había tenido la bendición de poder hacerlo con semejante mujer, que lo hiciera él, el dios de la guerra, su único dios en la vida, no era absolutamente nada. Además, era algo que estaba probando por vez primera. Al menos en el cuerpo de la guerra. Llevar las cosas lentas con ella y con cualquier otra mujer no había sido su estilo que bien recordase. Sí, pero esta era una situación diferente. Sería la primera vez que descargaría toda su pación sobre la mujer que no tenía en sus brazos desde hacía más de un siglo. Hablando de dataciones del tiempo. ¿Quién aseguró que un año resultaba un día para un dios? Porque dejar saber que cada minuto que Ares pasó sin su Princesa Guerrera fue toda una tormentosa y despreciable eternidad. Que quede claro.

La tela que cubría el pecho de la profanada no tardó en humedecerse a causa de las hambrientas bocanadas que Ares efectuaba sobre ésta. Con todo y pecho derecho que lamía como si intentase extraer de éste algún elixir divino. No podía ver el color de la aureola de sus pechos ni de la piel que les rodeaba. Pero sabía que debían de estar rojizos e hinchados de tantos que chupó de uno, y masajeó de otro. Sin abarcar sobre lo erectos que se encontraban. Volviendo a repetir, ya fuese por puro placer o por el erizamiento que el temor le causaba a ella. Causas, que cuales quiera a las que se les arraigara la responsabilidad, efectuaban que el pecho de la guerrera una vez más se aligerara como si el aire le faltara. Ares ya no podía ser porque ya su cuerpo no lo tenía tumbado sobre el de ésta. Tal vez si la guerrera se había rendido. Por el placer o el temor o ambas en completa y gran combinación. Mezcla que al dios más orgulloso del Olimpo no le parecía nada mal.

―Veo que al fin nos estamos entendiendo, hermosura ―le susurró teniendo la confianza de soltarle de las muñecas para acariciarle con esa mano desocupada la suave piel de su rostro. A todo sin dejar su labor con la otra sobre su pecho izquierdo.

Por lo visto, la guerrera como que sí se entregó a la rendición porque ya no daba muestra de resistencia contra Ares. Ni sus libres manos ya usaba para golpear su duro pecho como piedra. Un punto más a favor de él. Sumamente confiado y enorgullecido en sus tácticas de seducción. Dotes que si por él fuera, usaría infinitamente sobre el cuerpo y hasta el alma de la mortal que eligió para que le acompañase por toda la eternidad.

―No sé lo que puedas estar pensando ahora mismo, Xena. Mas si sé lo que pensarás luego de que nos reciba el alba. Desearás que nunca terminemos.

Babosadas, elogios hacia su propia persona. Eso y muchas otras sandeces más era lo que para Xena, las palabras del dios le transmitían. ¡Mirar y que a saber lo que pudiese ella pensar o dejar de pensar en el futuro! Ni el mismo Apolo, dios de la profecía, podía lograr eso con ella. Penosamente ligaba con el más cínico de todos los seres. Con el propio Ares. Por lo que no había remedio con el que poder esperanzar.

Dejando de pensar en lo que luego sería, Ares se dedicó a agradecer el presente que tenía en sus manos. Xena, ese lo era y lo abarcaba todo y por completo. Con ella no deseaba nada más. Porque ella era su todo. Aunque no se lo dijera. Al menos con palabras. Pues con gestos, era más que claro. Ahí por ejemplo. Deseándola como nunca antes hubo de desearla. Recorriendo con sus manos por todo su abdomen. Separándolas para descender por sus tonificadas piernas. Extremidades que levantó para poder llegar a las partes traseras y sobre todo, las medias. Ahí casi en los mismos glúteos y en la entrepierna. Región que acabó por separar para acomodarse mejor entre ésta. Xena por otra parte, tenía sus manos sobre su pecho en un intento de controlar cualquiera que sea la emoción que estuviese sintiendo. Sintiéndose acalorada y jadeante cada ciertos segundos.

―Haré que asciendas al Olimpo sin tan siquiera haber sido una diosa primero. ―Y ante este aviso, Ares que decide acercar su rostro entre las piernas de la guerrera. Besando la parte media de una de sus piernas. Desde la pantorrilla hasta el interior del muslo. El calor que entre éstas emanaba le relajaba el espíritu pero le despertaba el cuerpo. ¡Es que esa mujer lo tenía atado y condenado a la demencia!

Completamente confiado en que la princesa ya se dejaría hacer y deshacer, Ares tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar y comenzar a remover la tela que descansaba entre la entrepierna de su princesa. La falda era rajada, permitiendo que las piernas se descubrieran cuando fuesen levantadas y lo demás pues que reposase en el centro.

―Esta noche terminarás recordándome por completo.

Xena en cambio, por el momento no estaba interesada en recordar las piezas restantes del rompecabezas que conformaban el ente de su querido dios de la guerra. Mucho más si esos fragmentos restantes se vinculaban con la desenfrenada obsesión que éste tenía sobre ella. Estando dispuesta a dejárselo saber junto con su valentía y total fortaleza. ¿Rendición? ¿Posesión? ¿Temor? Claro, eran cosas que ella siempre causaba. Pero que jamás podían causar sobre ella. Y en vista de que el dios como que se le había olvidado de que así era, se encargaría de recordárselo.

Justo cuando Ares estaba en planes de llevar, como cretinamente dijo, a su princesa a un viaje al Olimpo, ésta que se le revela de la nada. Con una violenta patada en la mandíbula le enviste mandándolo fuera de la cama y más allá del piso que le sostenía y rodeaba. Ya lo había planificado todo mientras el prepotente dios se regodeaba con ella. Apartarlo de su cuerpo era lo primero. Luego alejarse de esa maldita cama que nada de bien que le caía, correr hacia un candelabro de alta base cercano al lecho, y atestar un golpe sobre la espalda del dios en cuanto éste se erguiera y repusiera de su sorpresa. Las velas quedaron desparramadas encendiendo la mullida alfombra de piel en cuanto planificado acto quedó consumado. Sin importarle el fuego que vida cobraba, Xena corrió hasta la puerta mientras un endemoniado de Ares apagaba las llamas con un mero movimiento de sus manos. Provocando una ráfaga que incluso apagó el de otras velas cercanas. Dejando la habitación en una especie de penumbra.

―¿A dónde crees que vas?

Xena pudo abrir las puertas de la habitación introduciendo una hebilla de su pelo en el seguro de ésta ―¡menudo milagro!―, más nunca pudo atravesarlas y salir hacia el exterior donde le esperaba un abierto pasillo. Sin que se explicara cómo, terminó apresada de muñecas y tobillos por nada más que unas doradas esposas que a saber en medio de su sorpresa de dónde demonios pudieron haber salido. ¡¿Cómo no?! De dónde más sino del maldito dios que tenía a sus espaldas.

En vanamente la guerrera luchaba por ponerse de pie dando la imagen de una insignificante oruga con todos esos movimientos contraídos que daba en el intento. A duras penas pudo desplazarse a dos pies de distancia cuando el sonar de unas pesadas botas por el pulido piso de mármol le indicó que su dios se le acercaba.

―No seas ridícula ―le dijo Ares al agacharse a su lado con seria mirada―. ¿Cómo crees que podrías escaparte de mí? ―cuestionó al tirarle de sus alborotados cabellos para que le levantase la mirada―. Aunque hubieses alcanzado la salida de este templo, aunque hubieses corrido fuera de estas tierras, siempre iba a dar contigo en el mero momento en el que se me viniera en gana. ¡Tu alma me pertenece desde el día en el que baje por ella al maldito inframundo! Así que acéptalo de una vez y deja ese papel estúpido de víctima sufrida que no te queda ni aunque así lo fueras.

Esas palabras roncas y entre dientes no la intimidaban para nada. Lo conocía perfectamente bien. Sólo era un perro que rabiaba por no poder hincarle el diente a la carne interna del hueso que mordía.

―¿Para qué sigues resistiéndote si en el fondo sabes que tú deseas estar tanto a mi lado como yo en el tuyo? Tus reacciones te delatan. Esos suspiros, esa piel erizada cuando apenas te toco, esos ojos entrecerrados y esa boca entreabierta no dicen otra cosa que el querer ser poseída por el único hombre que es capaz de provocártelas.

Al escuchar estas palabras tan cargadas de orgullo, Xena no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprender al dios con una sonora risa. Tan extraña, que al tener el rostro cubierto por su largo cabello, éste no supo al principio si las convulsiones en su espalda eran porque estaba llorando o porque verdaderamente se reía.

―No se puede ser más engreído porque tú te sacaste el premio mayor desde el día que naciste de la "buena" madre que te parió. ¡¿Hombre dices?! ―dudaba entre carcajadas―. Si tú fueras un verdadero hombre Ares, en primer lugar no me tendrías aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

―Mujer, te dije que te dejaras de ridiculeces.

―Segundo ―continuó la guerrera ignorando su advertencia―, si fueras un verdadero hombre, obtendrías tus metas con el sudor de tu frente y no por medio del trabajo de otros y para abundar más en tu caso, por tus malditos dotes divinos que no hacen que seas otras cosa más que una completa anormalidad desnaturalizada que cree que por su condición de dios puede hacer lo que se le antoje. Sólo me das lástima, Ares. Te luces por creer conocer a los mortales cuando no conoces tan siquiera ni lo que realmente deseas en este mundo. Crees que por haber nacido para una cosa, la guerra, tienes que vivir eternamente para ésta. Dices desearme tanto y tanto, que me quieres inmortalizar para tenerme eternamente a tu lado. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque te niegas a abandonar la meta de tu glorioso imperio que construirás conmigo. O como bien recuerdo que en el pasado, porque me amabas. Aunque nunca me lo dijiste claramente cuando realmente necesité escucharlo. Sin embargo, creo que eso ya no tiene importancia. Lo que importa ahora es lo que tengo que decirte. Y eso es que eres un perfecto egoísta. Eres un egoísta pues si tan si quiera en el pasado me hubieses amado realmente, hoy en día no estarías moviendo cielo y tierra para hacerme inmortal y tenerme a tu lado. Sino que tú renunciarías a tu preciada divinidad y decidirías pelear por mí como un igual, como un mortal. Como un verdadero hombre.

Con toda la atención del mundo, el dios de la guerra escuchaba cada una de las palabras que su amada amante del pasado tenía que decirle. Su sangre no tardó en hervir por dentro. Esta vez de furia. «¿Cómo se atreve a decirme semejante cosa? », se airó. Después de tanto tiempo. Después de que fuese precisamente ella misma la que tomó la decisión de no seguir a su lado como diosa o mortal. No le daban los dedos de manos y pies para contar las incontables veces en las que como dios que era y seguía siendo, le pidió que a él se uniera. Hasta llegó a arrodillársele y pedirle matrimonio. Que va, en definitiva era peor que él. Venir a insinuarle que renunciara a su inmortalidad a esas alturas cuando en el pasado le valió tres rábanos que diera su divinidad a cambio de resucitar a su hija y curar a cierta rubia parlanchina que el mero hecho de recordar su nombre le provocaba una compleja gastritis.

―Acepto ser un engreído, orgulloso y mucho más. Pero tú Xena, no puedes ser más mal agradecida porque tu memoria aún no te alcanza para recordar las veces que pese a ser dios, casi pierdo hasta mi vida por salvar la tuya ―transmitió con amargo tono.

―No creo que rechazar lo que con sumo interés se dé, sea un acto de mal agradecimiento.

―¿Tú que sabes de los intereses que yo tuve o dejé de tener?

―Mejor que tú mismo. Somos iguales. Bien que sabes si aquí estoy es por el mismo interés. Me atrae el poder que posees y emanas. Me atrae la gloria que buscas. Me atrae todo lo que puedo lograr estando al lado del dios de la guerra. Aunque eso implique… bueno, estos incómodos momentos ―refirió a la situación eruptiva en la que ambos de hallaban―. Sinceramente, ya no me importa el pasado que tuvimos. Lo que tengo presente sobre ti junto con lo que he recordado, me basta y me sobra para decidir lo que quiero. Y lo que quiero es volver a ser esa legendaria guerrera que una vez fui. Una mujer indomable que en las batallas sólo se sirvió a ella misma. No al dios que justamente ahora tiene delante. Por eso, Ares, por más dios que seas, tú para mí sólo eres ese poder que necesito para ser quien una vez fui. La que a través de sus recuerdos a despertado y resurgido. Seguiré tu ser por conveniencia, no como devota, fiel adoradora, sirvienta o esclava.

Observarla y escucharla hablar así era como tragar espinas por su garganta. Repitiendo, no se sabía quién de los dos era peor. Esa parte interesada de su ser no la había conocido a fondo hasta en esos momentos. La Xena que tenía delante no era la Xena por la que antaño tanto se sacrificó. Por la que estuvo dispuesto a vivir una vida de mortales en una pobre granja. La Xena que tenía delante era esa extraña extranjera que a cada nación llegaba con avaricia y furia destructiva. Era la Xena colonizadora que sólo tomaba lo que le servía mientras que lo demás podía ser tragado por las entrañas de Gea y llevado más al fondo del Hades. Una guerrera con sed de venganza por el mundo mismo del que tanto se sentía despreciada. Un mundo que, para la mentalidad de dos entidades como ellos, sólo era para los fuertes. En el que antes de que te arrebataran, lo mejor era que arrebataras tú. Conduciéndola a tomar el camino de batallas y luchas que tomó. Moldeándose entre asesinos y villanos. Forjándose en cada batalla. Transformándose en la fiera que hasta los mismos dioses llegó a desafiar sin reparo alguno.

Esa Xena que con fríos y burlones ojos que ahora le miraba, era esa Xena que aún no había conocido el amor de la amistad y el camino del bien. Como lo llegó a concluir horas antes cuando estúpidamente le estuvo hablando a su almohada, la Xena que había devuelto a la vida lo era aquella joven caprichosa movida por la codicia, el poder y la sed de gloria en vez de por la gran sabiduría que más tarde la caracterizaría.

El reconfirmar la entidad de la mujer que creía tener en sus manos, no sabía si hacer un festejo o preocuparse grandemente por ello. Por un lado debía de estar haciendo un brindis porque su guerrera fuese esa calculadora, fría y bárbara mujer que a tantos ejércitos lideró llamando su gran atención desde el primer momento en el que le vio levantar una ensangrentada espada y salir a todo galope de entre las llamas con su fuerte semental de claro pelaje llamada Argo. Sin duda alguna, los astros no se equivocaron cuando predijeron la poderosa mujer que sería. Si que era como un cántico de gloria para sus oídos. Pues precisamente eso era lo que siempre estuvo buscando para su tan anhelado ejército sobre la faz de la tierra. Alguien fuerte, con sed de poder y gloria que mereciera representarlo entre los hombres.

Ella, Xena, siempre fue la única en poder hacerlo. Una mujer capaz de hacer temblar la tierra que los hombres pisaban con la mera mención de su nombre. Una fuerte mujer. La Princesa Guerrera a la que desde un principio todos atribuyeron como enviada suya. Como una emisaria de su ser. De la forma que fuese. Desde como muchos llegaron a rumorar, como su disque hija, su disque creación, su arma primordial, su poder en la tierra, su discípula, su cómplice de sangre, su mano derecha y hasta su amante.

Un brindis se quedaba corto para celebrar todo cuanto el ser de Xena le convenía para sus propósitos. Aún así se tenía que reparar en algo más. Esa barbarie de cualidades traía consigo efectos indeseables en sus planes. Estaba claro que Xena no era, ni jamás sería su marioneta, su muñeca de cuerdas que manejaría desde las alturas de un tormentoso y rojizo cielo. Primero se le moría en las manos antes de que se dejara manipular con éstas. Y ese no era sólo el problema. Sino que también podría volverse hasta una amenaza contra sus propios planes. No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera contra algo con lo que hasta ayer, estuvo unida como la uña y la carne. Preguntarle al mismo Borias si se forman dudas al respecto. Xena siempre fue una mujer dueña de ella misma. Jamás permitiendo que alguien la controlara. Bueno, en verdad si existió ese alguien pero ni al caso con lo que se está haciendo referencia. Nadie que hiciese uso de la fuerza pudo contra tan poderosa mujer. En cambio, alguien que sí supo jugar con las palabras y acciones correctas, la atrapó en sus manos como una almeja que se cierra privando al mundo de la hermosa perla que contiene.

Entonces, cómo se atenía ante tan preciada gema que pudo recuperar de la oscura fosa, a su ver, de donde la había sepultado comentada almeja ¿Cómo manejaba la fiera hecha mujer que todavía continuaba riéndosele en su cara como una ménade poseída bajo el frenesí de Dioniso? Por una parte necesitaba esa ferocidad en su princesa. Por otro esa caracterización indomable le afectaba. ¿Qué hacía entonces? Si tan sólo la Xena revivida hubiese traído consigo esa parte de la mujer sabia y prudente que más tarde fue en su pasado, posiblemente no se estuviese comportando como la chiquilla caprichosa y rebelde que desató el caos en mares y tierras por muchos años. Es que cuando la veía arrasar naciones se convertía en la viva imagen de dos de sus hijos, Deimos como divinidad del terror y Fobos como del pánico y el temor. Al grado que hasta se atrevía a decir delante de ellos que hasta sus puestos arrebataba. Reduciéndolos a insignificancias como las deidades menores que eran cada vez que marcharon a su lado en su carreta tirada por corceles que exhalaban llamas por boca y hocico.

El que nivelara un poco esa consumidora parte suya significaría volverla un poco más sumisa ante su persona. Para su lástima, también significaba que tenía que inyectarle un tanto poco más de esa moralidad y ética que una vez aplacaron esa ira que contra el mundo tenía. ¿Y de dónde provenían tales valores? Pues del mismísimo camino del bien. Camino al que muchas personas le condujeron pero que sólo una logró adentrarla permanentemente. Gabrielle, un ángel enviado por el cielo por muchos, pero al mismo tiempo alguien que para él al final no le construyó otro destino que su propia destrucción. Fin que por nada del mundo quería volver a ver en su guerrera.

Primero renunciaba a todo lo que tenía antes de que eso sucediera de nuevo. Ni que fuese a ser la primera vez que lo pensase y lo hiciese. Perder a Xena una vez más sería algo que no soportaría. La eternidad no daría abasto para olvidar semejante pena interna. Siendo así el asunto, no podía darse el lujo de que la benevolencia y mucho menos el recuerdo de cierta barda parlanchina ante sus ojos, se apoderaran del alma de la guerrera. Haber entonces como la controlaba y le dejaba claro que él era el dios y ella aún seguía siendo una simple mortal. Casualmente, el instante en el que ambos se encontraban era perfecto para dar inicio con esa enseñanza.

―¡¿Te quieres dejar de reír y revolcar ya como una loca poseída por todo el piso?! ―se sacó así mismo de sus pensamientos. Es que de veras que no sabía que cosa hubiese tomado por peor en esos momentos. Si todo lo que su princesa le acabó de indicar, que en el fondo bien que sabía que así era, o que ésta le confesara que se le había entregado al bastardo de Tarkan. No, no era para tanto. Ni modo que esto último debía ser lo peor, para él. Ni modo que el atrevido anatoliano aún siguiera vivo a esas alturas.

―¡¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?! Si te has quedado igual que se queda una momia tras ser sepultada. ¡Muerto y sin voz ni habla! ―se mofó sin dejar de reírse.

―La que se va a quedar sin habla prontamente lo serás tú.

Un gritillo de dolor se le hizo imposible contener cuando inesperadamente éste le tiró una vez más de sus cabellos. Al grado de levantar todo su cuerpo por medio de éstos. A duras penas Xena pataleaba en su desesperación por dar alcance al suelo. Ahora sí que sentía lo que sintió Medusa cada vez que Perseo extraía su cabeza del bolso en el que por muchos años la cargó como arma personal.

―¡Suéltame maldito abusivo!

―¿A dónde se fue tu alocada risa ahora?

―¡Maldito seas, Ares!

―Sí, ya me has maldecido tanto que ya nada peor me puede suceder.

Sin prestarle atención a un pocotón de cosas que la guerrera le siguió soltando a toda bocaza, Ares se la colocó en unos de sus hombros igual que un saco de papas, y la cargó de regreso a la amplia habitación de la que no debieron de haber salido. Procurando esta vez cerrar y fundir con su fuego el seguro de la puerta. Si su princesa se le volvía a ir de las manos, tenía que ser volando por una de las ventanas.

―Es que tú no tienes vergüenza ―le seguía dando pelea la mortal cuando éste la arrojó sobre el lecho de cama―. ¿Cómo hay que entrarte en la cabeza que lo único que quiero contigo es lo que ya te he escupido?

―Xena, no nos engañemos más. No digas mentiras que ni tú misma te las crees. ¿Para qué seguir atrasando lo inevitable entre ambos? ¿No me digas que en tus planes estaba quedarte a mi lado sin darme nada a cambio? Hasta la más grande de las ilusas sabría que a un dios como a mí, hay que darle grandes ofrendas.

―¿Un dios como a ti? ¿No hagas que me entre otro ataque de pavera por tus idioteces?

―Por mí llega hasta el asfixia si deseas. Que yo estaré un tanto ocupado con todo lo que puedes ofrecerme.

Como en donde se hubo de haber quedado, Ares continuó con su recorrido de besos echado sobre una Xena cuya cara era de un _éste no se rinde._ Le hubiese gustado separar más sus piernas pero dado a que aún no le quitaba las esposas de los tobillos, tenía que conformarse con el ángulo de noventa grados formado por el momento. Queriendo probar nuevos recorridos, la volteó bruscamente boca abajo dejando sus atadas muñecas a su espalda. Teniéndola así, se dedicó a olisquear el aroma de su cabello para luego removerlo y hacer lo mismo con su nuca y cuello. No se notaba por la abundancia de cabello, pero el cuero de la cabeza de la mortal se erizó como nunca ante tales contactos y sensaciones.

―Te comportas como un niño engreído. Queriendo tomar todo lo que ve. Se me hace difícil verte en la falda de Hera recibiendo mismos por su parte ―se propuso en fastidiarle una Xena que al menos trataría que no pasara esa noche con ella de la placentera forma en la que le esperaba pasar―. Me pregunto, ¿qué pensarían todos tus seguidores si alguien les dijese semejante cosa? Que el dios de la guerra al que tanto idolatran no fue más que un mimoso en la falda de su madre.

―Pensarían que a quién se le ocurriera tal idiotez, deberían de atarlo al mástil de un barco y enviarlo a alta mar para ver si el aire del océano le hace entrar en razón ―contestó un dios que no dejó que las fastidiosas palabras de su guerrera le afectaran en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, hasta se animó porque le entablara conversación. Girándola boca arriba de vuelta a su frente para estudiarle la mirada.

―Has usado como excusa las disque faltas que he cometido para castigarme cuando ni siquiera tuve a un padre al que rendirle cuentas. No viendo por qué tendría que rendirlas contigo.

―¿En serio crees que todo esto es un castigo para ti? ―le musitó con duda suavemente ante sus labios al rosarlos con los suyos. Prosiguiendo a acariciarle su cálida mejilla, apartando unos enmarañados cabellos de su rostro y dirigiéndose más adelante por su cuello y centro del pecho―. Tu piel no dice lo mismo. Podrás mentir con las palabras, pero jamás con el cuerpo.

Antes de que Xena pensara qué contestarle al más prepotente de todos los dioses, Ares la puso de rodillas en la cama manteniendo siempre apegado su cuerpo al de ella. Mientras que su fornido pecho le servía de espaldar a la desbalanceada mortal, con uno de sus brazos la sostenía por la parte delantera de su pelvis a tiempo que con la mano del restante hacía lo mismo pero en su pecho. Área en la que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de acariciar y masajear como con anterioridad. Todo esto a tiempo que le susurraba comprometedoras palabras a sus oídos.

En medio de tantas caricias, por más molesta y odiosa que estuviese, Xena no pudo evitar dar par de suspiros aunque rápidamente les daba muerte trincándose y removiéndose entre los brazos de él. El descarado ya tenía tomados uno de sus pechos bajo su vestido en no que con su otra mano le presionaba la parte baja del vientre. Fue justamente en esta zona en donde ella sintió como un fuego nacía en su interior extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Involuntariamente removió sus piernas frotando inevitablemente la parte media de sus muslos contra la otra. Contrayendo su entrepierna y hasta guiando inconscientemente sus manos hasta allí. Primero por sus pechos, abdomen para arribar sobre la del dios. Guiada por la curiosidad le dedicó una mirada a su bajo vientre topándose con que de éste brotaba una rojiza luz. Suceso donde no se le dejaba espacio a la duda. Aquello era obra y producto del dios que la recorría por cada polo de su cuerpo.

―No te vayas a cavar aquí mismo cuando tan siquiera te he desvestido ―le

previno Ares seseantemente bajo su cuello.

―Ya quisieras tú que me derritiera por ti como nieve en plena estación de primavera.

―No, tan poco es para tanto. Me gustaría que tu frialdad durase un poco más, tal y como te esfuerzas en hacer ahora. De ese modo nos daremos el lujo de disfrutar nuestras cercanías por más tiempo. Soy un dios, y la prisa es algo que no tiendo a llevar de la mano. No niego que me moría por tenerte en una cama. Más ahora que eso se ha vuelto una realidad, no veo el apuro por dejarte ir de ella. Es una pena que tengas que levantarte más tarde para satisfacer tus necesidades mortales. Porque lo que te tengo planeado, lo más seguro nos tome todos unos tres días corridos. Y ahora que lo menciono, puede que no sufras la necesidad del hambre. Pues cree me cuando te digo que te daré de comer.

Expresado esas últimas palabras de doble sentido, Xena sintió como la masculinidad de su dios se le erguía detrás de sí. Abriendo los ojos como discos de olimpiadas, pensó que un sátiro en medio de un bacanal se quedaba cortó en lujuria al lado del dios de la guerra.

―Eres un … ¡Ah!

Unas palabras de insulto por parte de la guerrera fueron ahogadas en el aire a causa de que el dios acababa de encorvarla sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano sobre uno de sus pechos e introduciendo bárbaramente la otra justamente en su feminidad. Pudiendo explorar con ella más recorridos hacía dentro a no ser por la tela del vestido que servía de barrera. Si había dejado escapar un ahogado grito, no era porque había sentido dolor. Más bien fue por haber sido tomada por sorpresa. De todas formas, el acto le parecía completamente aprovechado. Se sentía algo abochornada. No exactamente por ser manoseada. No, era su orgullo el que estaba siendo atacado.

―¿Dijiste algo? ―le quiso echar más leña al fuego Ares sin interrumpir su trabajo de suaves deslices entre las piernas de la mortal.

―¡No eres más que un tremendo hijo de puta! ―logró gritar a todo pulmón la guerrera antes de ser callada por una extraña oleada de placer que no recordaba haber sentido en su vida. Al menos no desde hacía mucho tiempo si de la primera se tomaba en cuenta.

―Uy, uy, uy.

―¡Ah, suéltame! ―rugió roncamente al saberse sin esperanzas ya.

―¡Pero qué palabras tan poco dignas de una verdadera princesa! ―remontó ante la expresión anterior de la guerrera―. Que no te oigan mis hombres hablar así o perderás el respeto de dama que de ellos te mereces.

―Me vale la tierra que piso lo que puedan pensar tú y tus hombres.

―Sí, claro. Como si no hubieses estado preocupada hasta hace un rato por todo lo que se pudiese estar rumorando sobre ti y mi repentina llegada ―negó a tragarse lo dicho al rotar los ojos y dejar y caer de costado a su presa al ya no sostenerla por llevar las manos a su cintura.

―¡Quítame estas malditas esposas! ¡O te juro, Ares, que cuando me las quite yo, haré que te encierren entre las costillas de Cronos en Tártaros!

―Uy, uy, uy otra vez. A ver, inténtalo las veces que quieras querida. Que en no que tú haces eso, yo me entretengo observándote. Pareciéndome que debo de ir poniéndome cómodo. ―Y dicho esto, se sienta al pie de la cama para desprenderse de sus pesadas botas―. Son esposas fabricadas por el mismo Hefesto. Muy similares con las que se encadenaron a Prometeo. Así que querida, vas a tener rato para largo en esa labor.

―Arggggg. ¡MALDITO SEAS, ARES!

―Mejor no gastes energías gritando y comienza de una vez con tu acto de escapista. Que te juro, hermosa, que si logras soltarte de esas esposas, me largo de tu vida. Te dejo libre ―le proponía con la mayor grande de las mofas.

¡Pero qué oferta más desventajada! Ahora era Xena la que rotaba los ojos al pensar en ello. Aún así hasta que no dejó sus pobre muñecas peladas, porque los tobillos era otro cantar, no se contuvo en su intento.

―Tan rápido te rendiste ―le acabó de fastidiar al cabo de unos seis minutos de forcejeo por parte de la guerrera. La desafortunada se encontraba más exhausta que nunca. Cada vez que intentaba arrodillarse, o al menos pasar sus brazos sobre su cabeza para llevarlos a su frente, el dios que la empujaba sobre la cama para mayor disgusto en ella.

―No seas tonta. Sólo un arma fabricada por Hefesto, los Cíclopes, un arma divina en sí, o la voluntad de un dios, pueden destruir o abrir esas esposas. Te lo digo por si piensas perder más tiempo en tu obstinado deseo.

Rendida, Xena se quedó mirándolo de costado. Tenía el pecho un poco acelerado gracias a la ira que el provocaba la cínica cara que le sonreía.

―No, no voy a seguir luchando contra imposibles. Está claro que no eres más que un poco hombre. Un dios abusivo de sus poderes que no sabe enfrentarse contra una mortal mujer sin hacer uso de ellos. ¿O acaso me equivoco? ¿Eh?

―Y ahora qué quieres, Xena ―meditó las palabras de ésta al ponerse de pie con seria mirada. Perfecto para la guerrera. Le acababa de dar en un punto algo débil.

―Por desgracia, nada que estés dispuesto a darme. Poco hombre.

O eran cosas suyas o al dios le comenzaba a palpitar una vena en su frente. Hasta un nervio bajo su ojo izquierdo como que parecía algo alterado.

―Mujer, por supuesto que no soy un hombre. Soy todo un dios. ¡Qué no te has percatado de eso! ―rugió golpeando fuertemente el colchón que sostenía el cuerpo de Xena.

―¡Pues claro que me he percatado de ello! ¡Ni que estuviese privada de los sentidos para no saberlo! ―levantó la voz la gritoneada, y poniéndose de rodillas queriendo alcanzar al dios aunque fuese con su boca. Y no precisamente para besarle. Ares que dedujo sus intensiones de fiera, no dudó en dar un paso hacia atrás para librarse de lo que sería un doloroso mordisco por la boca que tanto deseaba volver a besar―. Pero anda, por qué no peleas como los hombres y te dejas de trucos baratos. ¿Ah?

―No, Xena. Conmigo no vas a seguir jugando. ¿Qué quieres que te proponga ahora? ¿Qué si me ganas a los puños te deje en paz por esta noche?

―Por ésta y por las que le siguen ―gruñó a lo bajo, no viendo el momento justo en el que poder hincarle los dientes como él bestialmente hizo con ella. A penas la herida dejada en su hombro terminaba de coagularse. Es que si le hincaba el diente, se aseguraría de traerse algo en su boca.

―No te cansas de perder el tiempo, ¿verdad?

―¿Y tú seguirías siendo tan poco hombre como para tomarme completamente atada y para colmo, sometida a tus fuerzas divinas?

Ares dio un resoplido. Esa mujer era más terca que una mula descarrilada. Lo que más le endemoniaba era que continuara negando lo que realmente quería. Pero bueno, qué se le iba a hacer, si se trataba de Xena.

―Como desees querida, digamos que con esto terminarás por hacerme la noche.

Con un delis de una de sus manos, Ares dio soltura a las esposas de tobillos y muñecas que mantenía aprisionada a su fiera mortal. Y antes de que se pusiera a pensar qué cosa se le ocurriría hacer ahora a su querida princesa, ésta que se le abalanza encima como una misma esfinge cuya adivinanza el viajante nunca pudo adivinar. Tumbándose sobre encima de él y atestando un puñetazo con todas las ganas y fuerzas que el coraje que tenía apoderado de su cuerpo le podía proveer. La cabeza de Ares impactó contra el duro piso tras el ataque de su amada mortal llevándose dos golpes de seguidos en menos de un parpadear. Con un brazo intentó apartar la quimera que no le dejaba de impactar otros tantos golpes más, ya fuesen una serie de otros tantos puñetazos en su cara o pecho. Cuando al fin pudo sujetarle las dos manos atacantes, ésta que usa su propia cabeza para impactarle un cabezazo que le terminó nublando la vista mientras que ella, con dolor o sin él y tal vez hasta con el mismo síntoma, estaba dispuesta a impactarle otro.

Para quitársela de encima, Ares no tuvo de otra más que rodar con ella invirtiendo ahora las posiciones. Quedando ahora él sobre ella. Posición que no duró nada porque en medio del forcejeo de manos con manos, Xena hizo uso de sus piernas maestras pateando con ambos pies juntos el abdomen de un dios que otra vez tenía un encuentro de espaldas contra el duro piso. Piso del que se levantó al instante tan pronto hizo contacto contra éste siendo impulsado por la contracción de su torso y el inmediato apoyo de sus piernas. Quedando de pie y en posición de ataque hacia una guerrera que aparte de tener una similar, también llevaba consigo la total defensiva.

Queriéndose cobrar todos los golpetazos que la guerrera le había dado en medio de un minuto, Ares se dispone a repartir ahora sus ataques blandiéndole puños y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Que pese a que Xena los esquivaba con rapidez, él, en medio de un movimiento en falso, le imposibilitó con uno de sus tramposos golpes bajos. En eso ella perdió el aire cuando sintió dos golpes de seguidos en la parte alta y baja de su abdomen. Cayendo de rodillas al piso y acabando de ser derrumbada por un rodillazo del dios bajo su mandíbula. Sin detenerse a dar gracias por no haberse mordido su propia lengua en medio de ese golpe, se puso de pie para hacerle frente a su atacante que con un codazo sobre su cabeza le mandaba de regreso al suelo. Sintiendo que la vista se le iba y que todo le daba vueltas, Xena se mantuvo a gachas en espera de que Ares le obsequiara otra de sus rudas caricias. Entonces en la llegada de éstas, otro de sus chocantes puñetazos, le sostuvo el atacante brazo con ambas manos, girándose sobre sí con toda y extremidad agarrada. De haber sido un mero mortal, Ares hubiese terminado con un brazo desajustado de sus hombros. Pero como no lo era, sólo padeció un arduo dolor que la acción provocaba.

Sin dejar que se recuperara del desajuste óseo, Xena le pateó por la espalda mandándolo contra una estatua de la diosa Eris, cuyas talladas facciones hechas añicos en el suelo aún seguían mirando con discordia. Tomando uno de los pedazos averiados, como un brazo de piedra y la misma cabeza que representaba a su detestada hermana, Ares se los arrojó a la mortal que pretendía darle un ataque más por su ya casi quebrada espalda. El brazo, que se dirigió a sus pies junto con la cabeza a su abdomen, la guerrera los burló con un salto y un agache. No esperándose que el dios patearía todo el torso de mármol hacia su completa dirección. Tuvo que tirarse al piso igual que si recibiese una explosión a sus espaldas golpeándose fuertemente contra el mentón, pecho y rodillas. O era eso, o terminaba con graves hemorragias internas a causa del impacto de tan pesado pedazo de mármol que se fragmentó en cuatro cantos al dar contra el muro de piedra del fondo. Muro que del mismo modo se llevó sus daños. Desprendiéndose parte de la lechada que le cubría y causando gruesas grietas en par de bloques de piedra.

Xena no quiso ni pensar lo que le hubiese pasado si tal aparato de metamórfica roca le hubiese impactado contra su cuerpo. Seguramente a esas alturas estuviese con todos los huesos rotos. Más como así no era, podía seguir luchando contra la deidad de la guerra que esa noche se empecinó en batallarse contra ella. Lo malo fue que como tardó en levantarse del piso, que por lo visto a ambos les traicionaba con su gravedad, Ares le dio alcance levantándola en el aire, posándola sobre unos de sus hombros tal y como con anterioridad había hecho, girando sobre sí varias veces y arrojándola sobre el lecho de cama. Fue tan violento el acto, que Xena se llevó consigo las rojas cortinas que se alzaban desde lo alto de los barandales del mueble al desprenderse los gruesos cordones que a éstas le mantenían sujetas. Quedando de la cintura para arriba fuera del colchón, sosteniéndose de manos sobre el piso para evitar caer sobre éste con todo y cortinas enredadas en sus piernas.

Xena vio que Ares se le aproximaba para sabrá él que cosa y consideró mejor la idea de dejarse caer sobre el pulido suelo. Tener a la deidad que le jalaba de las piernas con todo y enredo de sábanas y cortinas encima no le hacía sentirse nada bien que digamos. Un poco más y terminaba como un sorullo de pan recién horneado y listo para clavarle el diente.

―Ya como que ha sido más que suficiente, querida ―le exhortó a acabar de rendirse un Ares que de no ser por el primordial interés que tenía con la mortal para esa noche, seguiría entreteniéndose con ella a los golpes tal y como lo estaba haciendo.

―Te equivocas, cretino pretensioso ―articuló la guerrera tomando al dios por los hombros, tumbándolo hacia ella y mandándolo a rodar con el impulso de sus piernas por su altura antes de que le cayera encima. Ares salió expulsado de la cama dando varias vueltas sobre el piso. O eran cosas suyas o el corazón de Gea los quería a ambos pegados a su pecho. Y por lo visto, más a él. Eso le pasaba por no visitar a su bisabuela en siglos.

Con gran coraje por la terquedad de su princesa, Ares saltó sobre la cama y mientras ésta trabajaba en desenredarse de las cortinas y mantas, le mandó uno de sus puños que sino fuera porque se apartó con apuro, hubiese terminado como terminó el espaldar de la cama. Con tremendo agujero y estillas desprendidas por toda el lecho. ¿En verdad sí quería matarla de ese modo? Ya eran dos los golpes mortales que le daba por repartido y de no ser por sus veloces reflejos, a esas alturas estaría siendo recibida por las puertas del inframundo.

―¡¿A caso me quieres matar, pedazo de animal?!

―Sólo dejarte noqueada por un buen rato ―le respondió junto con otro golpe directo a su frente.

Aquella lujosa y decorada habitación nunca más sería la misma con las demostraciones de "amor" de aquel par de amantes. Un cuarto de hora más de lucha, y la estancia acabaría sin techo o piso. Es más, era sorprendente de que todavía continuaran existiendo. Con un dios que repartía golpes como martillo de piedra, y una habilosa mortal que los esquivaba, más pronto que temprano el lugar terminó asemejándose a la alta luna en el cielo. Quien viese los resultados al otro día, correría la voz de que los titanes se escaparon de lo profundo de Tártaros y que se dieron un paseo por la habitación real del dios de la guerra en aquel templo situado en traciano territorio.

Entre tantos forcejeos, ataques y defensivas, Xena terminó por agotarse. Por más legendaria guerrera que fuese, llevar más de una hora en batalla contra el mismo dios de la guerra, era algo de lo que imposiblemente podría librarse. Más cuando se batallaba en un espacio reducido y para colmo encerrado. Sin la ventaja de un posible escape cuando más lo necesitaba. En esos precisos instantes, por los que por ejemplo, ahora mismo pasaba. Donde luego de otorgarle una merecida patada a su dios de la guerra, éste que le impide una segunda con su otra pierna en medio de un giro en pleno aire. Terminando por agarrar de su tobillo derecho a la guerrera y arrojarla con violencia, ya completamente normal en él, hacia unas puertas de delicado mimbre que daban paso hacia una sala de baño. Zafándose del marco que les sujetaban al recibir el impacto del cuerpo de la guerrera. Mortal a la que le entró un pequeño ataque de toz al aspirar el polvorín levantado de las puertas de mimbre al caerse y llevarse consigo parte de la lechada que bordeaba sus marcos levantada en un reseco polvo.

Sacudiéndose un poco de dicho polvo de su cara, por eso de que no le cayera sobre los ojos y la cosa se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba, Xena se puso de pie haciendo lo mismo con su vestido destrozado sin importarle menos que antes que el dios le diera alcance. Sus piernas le dolían y no creía que pudiese caminar más de tres pasos. Tambaleándose y teniendo que buscar apoyo del averiado marco de la puerta hacia la sala de baño en la que casi aterriza. Soltando un par de tosidas más de las que llegaron a salir gotitas de sangre que se impregnaron sobre la palma de sus manos. No eran imaginaciones suyas, el dios le tuvo que haber roto algo por dentro.

―¿Todavía quieres seguir luchando o prefieres dejar lo que te quede para otro día en el que nos enzorremos de nuevo?

Ni al verla así tan maltrecha y agotada se apiadaba un poco dejando a fuera sus cretinos comentarios. Xena siguió con sus tambaleantes pasos ignorando tanto sus palabras como su presencia. Si estaba de acuerdo con él en algo era en que ya era suficiente. Desde los golpes hasta sus necias palabras. Sentía que pronto se desplomaría si no tomaba aunque fuese asiento. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía ganas de vomitar su propio estómago. El dolor en su cabeza era otro cantar y los ojos fijos de su dios otro en adición. Su enmarañado cabello le cubría el rostro. Enredado a los flecos y cintos trenzados y dorados con los que horas atrás orgullosa y adornada los lucía. Ni los pendientes sabía dónde podían haber caído. Lo mismo con sus pulseras y demás joyería. En resumen, tenía el aspecto de una sobreviviente del saqueo de Troya.

Cruzado de brazos, Ares le observaba recostado de la pared adyacente a ésta en espera de que se decidiera por marearse. Efectivamente, no pensándolo dos veces cuando su preciada mortal que amenazó con desplomarse. Ares se movió como una ráfaga sosteniéndola por espalda y cintura puesto de que aún no perdía el conocimiento. La guerrera balbuceó unas intangibles palabras cercanas a un _no me toques_ a las que el dios no se molestó en entender. Al contrario, la apegó más a su pecho para que se recostara de él sin dejar de sostenerla dado que sus inestables piernas ya no le respondían. Aún consciente, Xena pudo escuchar los rítmicos latidos del corazón de Ares sobre su rostro. Aunque no lo admitiera, le llegaron a parecer un tanto agradables y relajantes. Pero como su orgullo era tan inmenso como el de este dios, hasta intento apartar su rostro del desnudo pecho de él.

―Se ve que ya no tienes fuerzas ni para respirar, Xena ―comentó con un tono algo afligido por el estado de su princesa. Gran hipocresía no ocultada ante una media sonrisa de su parte. Aunque, en una parte de su ser, la preocupación quería salir a flote. Pues se preguntaba si se le había pasado la mano con su amada mortal. Bueno, en el pasado tuvieron momentos peores así que no tenía por qué dejar que tal sentir se proyectara en el brillo de sus oliváceos ojos.

―Pero sí para decirte lo desgraciado que aún sigues siendo.

Una sonrisa más abierta por parte de la deidad fue la contestación ante tan ya mencionado insulto. Una sonrisa y luego un beso sobre la sudorosa frente de ésta. Un gesto que se pasó de lo tierno para quienes no conocían toda la historia antes de tal muestra de afecto. Que sorprendía a los que sí y que confundía a quien lo recibía. Xena, sintiendo nuevamente las caricias de Ares, no contuvo que su piel se le erizara como siempre era de suceder. Más ya no le importó. Ya no le importaba que con eso le demostrara al dios que en parte, le temía. Era una reacción instintiva. En donde el cuerpo respondía con temor mientras que la mente serena se mantenía. Valiéndole polvo lo que ya pudiese pasar. Pues le quedaba el consuelo de que se había batallado hasta el final. Manteniendo su orgullo lo más intacto posible.

Con todas sus vertebras lumbares, torácicas y cervicales que no aguantaban el peso de su conectora de arriba, Xena se dejó sostener por completo en los brazos del dios de la guerra con el que se había batallado. Encorvándose hacia delante al ser sujetada por el abdomen, dejando caer los brazos como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas ya no manipulan. Con delicadeza, Ares coloca un brazo sobre su pecho y la sube hacia el de él para llenarla de besos en su rostro, cuello y hombros a tiempo que ésta emitía suaves suspiros y gemidos de dolor. El abdomen era otra cosa que no se quedaba atrás en molestia por ser el blanco en donde un par de patadas y puñetazos recibió. Por suerte no ocurrieron en su rostro o luciría por buen tiempo un estilo de los osos pandas del reino de Chin.

Si por Ares fuese, hubiese continuado degustándose con la piel de la guerrera a no ser porque ésta ya no pudo mantenerse más en sus cinco sentidos terminando por marearse. Y como no era de esos de los que le gustaba besar a una muñeca inanimada, la cargó en brazos procurando que la cabeza de ésta quedase recostada sobre su pecho para que no se balanceara en el trayecto hacia lo que de lecho quedara y acabara por perder el conocimiento de definitiva manera. Xena respiraba pausadamente por el cansancio y tenía los ojos cerrados pero aún estaba consciente de la compañía que le rodeaba. Ares le humedeció los labios con un pañuelo mojado en una jarra de agua que milagrosamente no se vino abajo con todo y mesilla de noche que le sostenía, viéndole beber y chupar de la tela como toda una cría al pecho de su madre. Estaba sedienta. Y él con tantas ganas de darle de beber de su propia boca. Pero ya habría tiempo para degustarla de esa forma. Podía ser tan desgraciado y despiadado como el tremendo hijo de puta que bien le conocían. Más sabía detenerse cuando comenzaba a asemejarse a su propio y maldito padre. Eso de apoderarse de mujeres mientras dormían o se encontraban inmóviles, no era lo suyo.

―Shshshs, princesa mía ―le susurró en cuanto ésta gimió al recibir el contacto del frío paño en su frente―. Verás cómo te recuperas con mi ayuda ―comentó sin contener el malicioso tono

―Tú sí que no tienes madre, Ares.

―En eso tienes razón ―le tomó como un chiste el nuevo insulto.

A sabiendas de que si la guerrera estuviese con sus habituales fuerzas en su cuerpo no le permitiría el siguiente acto por su parte, Ares se colocó sobre ella sin aplastarla y le posó una mano sobre el centro de su pecho y abdomen. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en una oleada de energía que comenzaba a manar de su interior. Para cuando los abrió, esta energía brotó de su cuerpo resplandeciendo azuladamente y trasladándose del suyo hacia el cuerpo de la guerrera por medio del contacto. En cuestión de segundos, marcas de moretones y rasguños desaparecieron dejando como evidencia de que una vez estuvieron, a leves áreas rosáceas o indetectables cicatrices.

―¡Ah! ―gimió cortamente la guerrera contrayendo su torso y abriendo los ojos por el poder que entraba a su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Comprendía que venía del dios pero pese a que se sentía con fuerzas recobradas para transmitirle negativa o desagradecimiento, se tumbó sobre el colchón deseando quedarse profundamente dormida y sin cabida para sueño alguno. Simplemente no quería que su mente pensara en nada. Pero con un dios que se acomodaba a su lado, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, eso estaba por verse. En gran medida.

―Duerme por un buen rato, Xena. Que luego veremos si aceptas el resto de mi medicina para restablecerte.

Un bufido de enojo fue detectado por Ares más no se lo tomó a pecho. Sabía que todo era cuestión de orgullo. Como que de eso, el también era el padre y el rey.

Olvidándose de que se encontraba en los brazos de un mismo demonio, pero también de un oscuro ángel que sólo le protegía a ella, Xena pasó de los brazos de Ares a los de Morfeo. Cayendo totalmente rendida y sin dar cavilaciones a lo que había sucedido. Ares por otra parte, permaneció junto a ella sin dejar de mirarle su apacible rostro ni por un segundo. Una vez la había perdido, y si eso para su pesar volvía a suceder, quería llevarse el recuerdo de sus facciones a la eternidad.

…

Helios ya había llevado la luz del astro rey por cada rincón del cielo traciano para cuando la guerrera abrió los ojos en la recámara. Estaba tan atontada que se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación con la inquisitiva en su mente de si estaba soñando o no. Al cabo de un entero minuto en el que abría y cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo se despertó por completo, entrando en la consciencia y comenzando a identificar el área en el que estaba. Como un balde de agua fría sobre su espalda, así le llegaron a la memoria todo lo sucedido durante la noche pasada. Se levantó de sopetón con el pecho agitado y los ojos bien abiertos en busca del autor del suceso que la había dejado inconsciente sobre aquel lecho de cama. Miró hacía la puerta de la recámara, a la destrozada del cuarto de baño, a la estatua de la diosa Eris hecha añicos y a un par de ventanas. Todo esto a su derecha y frente. Después a su izquierda para ver un poco más de lo mismo. Un candelabro que jamás volvería a sostener ni una vela más en su existencia, una alfombra extensa de piel chamuscada, cortinas completamente rasgadas y una pared a la que parecía que le habían atacado con una catapulta. Se iba a girar hacia el espaldar de la cama para ver un agujero similar cuando las puertas de la estancia avisaron con abrirse.

―Vaya, ya iba yo a buscarte al Pasadizo de los Sueños y batallarme con Morfeo para que te dejara salir.

―¿Qué hora es? ―se interesó la guerrera cubriéndose el rostro de la claridad que entraba por las ventanas.

―Ya es más del medio día ―le contestó la deidad tras cerrar las puertas de la habitación. Sorprendentemente, no deparó en ponerles seguro. Al menos Xena no lo notó así. De todos modos éstos estaban averiados por eso de haber sido fundidos.

Viendo la incomodidad que le provocaba la claridad, pues la pobre aún debía de quedarle un poco de la jaqueca de la noche anterior, Ares cierra las ventanas de dos hojas con un mero desliz de su mano al aire. Se hubiera limitado sólo a las cortinas para permitir que la brisa entrara pero muchas de éstas ya no existían. Además, el invierno como quien dice ya había llegado, y con ello sus frías y punzantes ráfagas viajeras del norte. No le latía que su guerrera, para incrementar sus problemas con ella de por si nada buenos, cogiera un resfriado o algo por el estilo.

―Quédate en la cama ―le ordenó más que sugerirle en cuanto Xena se corría de las sábanas para ponerse de pie. Aún seguía cansada, pero al ver como el mismo dios de la guerra se le acercaba con a saber qué cosa sobre sus manos, ni modo que se quedara ahí en espera de que se le apegara―. Todavía debes de estar algo fatigada y puedes marearte si te levantas de repente.

―Estoy completamente bien ―dejó saber sin realmente estar seguro de ello e ignorando las palabras del dios.

Ares, que ya se encontraba a su frente con lo que se veía como una bandeja de plata, se le quedó mirando con una incrédula expresión. Sin que Xena, ya de pie, dejara de mirarle, colocó la bandeja donde antenoche se encontraba la jarra de agua de la que le dio de beber. Y cruzado de brazos se giró para cerrarle el paso a su querida mortal.

―¿No me digas? Pero si casi no puedes ni ponerte de pie.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Y cómo entonces me estás viendo? ¿De cabeza o…

Con un soplido de su aliento hacia el pecho de la guerrera, muy potente por lo visto, Ares la mando de espaldas y de vuelta a la cama. Riéndose al ver la cara de fastidio que ponía.

―¡¿Pero qué te crees?! ¡Grandísimo bruto! ―protestaba sosteniéndose de codo y encogiendo las piernas al ver que el dios iba a tomarlas. Queriendo solamente subirlas a la cama y cubrirlas. Debido a lo sucedido la noche anterior, en la cabeza de la guerrera era lo menos que se podía concluir.

―¿Así tratas al que te ha traído de comer? ―le habló de espaldas mientras descubría platos y alimentos de la bandeja traída.

―No me interesa tu asquerosa comida. ¡Ni mucho menos tú! Anoche la debiste de haber pasado en grande conmigo. ¡¿No es así, maldito bastardo degenerado y depravado?! ―rugió la angustiada lanzándole los almohadones y cojines que se le olvidó lanzar durante la noche―. ¡Ya tomates lo que querías después de que no tuve fuerzas ni para respirar! No veo por qué estés aquí y me quieras seguir deteniendo ―opinó con llorosos ojos no propios de ella. Lágrimas habían bajado por sus mejillas llegando a unos temblorosos labios que conformaban una expresión raramente vista en la más fría y serenas de las mujeres.

En esta Ares sí que no supo qué hacerse. No era que nunca antes hubiese visto llorar a su guerrera. De hecho, el había sido el causante de muchas de esas lágrimas en su pasado. Igual que cuando la trajo de vuelta a sus manos. El punto es que esa situación que ahora vivía era diferente. Se trataba de una nueva Xena. Una mujer que pese a tener el mismo cuerpo y la misma alma de la primera, su mente no era del todo exacto. Ese aspecto bien que se lo tenía discutido así mismo. Lo que sucedía era que en ocasiones como esa, no podía dejar de verla como una niña que tenía que proteger. Él mismo ya se lo había jurado. Estaría para ella contra todo y para todo. Era un maldito desgraciado. Eso y mucho más. Pero sin saber por qué demonios, esas lágrimas que su princesa brotaba, las anteriores que dejó escapar abrazada a su lado cuando la confundieron con una náyade o ninfa de río y casi la violan, las más estruendosas cuando la purificó con la lluvia cortante acabando de presentársele después de tantas y tantas décadas; era algo que le causaba no sabía qué cosa en su interior. Era un sentimiento o lo que fuera, que se negaba a que su princesa sufriera más. Pero como no era humano, no alcanzaba a entenderlo ni mucho menos a mantenerlo. Pudiendo cambiar de parecer dentro de poco y valiéndole cinco octavos si esta volvía o no a llorar.

―He dicho que te quedes en la cama ―le insistió en lo mismo tomándola por su codo y tirándola al colchón. Xena cayó de costado con todas unas piernas totalmente descubiertas a las que se apuró en cubrir con su desgarrado vestido. Tomando asiento sobre sus pantorrillas y desviándole la mirada a un dios con el que ya no le veía caso seguir peleando. Después de todo, a su ver, ya la había tomado―. Que no se te olvide que todavía eres una mortal que necesita alimentarse. Sé que anoche no cenaste así que hoy te toca hacerlo doble.

En un plato, Ares colocó un tazón con una humeante sopa acompañada por unos panecillos calientes con mantequilla difícilmente rechazados por una persona hambrienta. Con extremo cuidado de no derramar el contenido del caldo del tazón al plato, Ares lo guió por el aire desde la mesa hacia el frente de una guerrera que esperaba que los tomara.

―Come, lo he preparado yo mismo y sin dotes divinos por eso de que lo ves como una tramposería y no sé qué rayos más. Todavía tengo a mis sirvientes expulsados así que gracias al tiempo en el que viví como mortal ―habló de más sin que su receptora reparara en ello aún―, creo que pude hacer esta deliciosa sopa de vegetales y ganso. Espero que más tarde tengas más hambre para que el animal no se eche a perder ―le decía con un tono de humor a ver si se ganaba aunque fuese una mirada de la mortal que no le daba cara. Manteniéndose ahora de piernas encogidas totalmente cubiertas mientras se abrazaba las espinillas―. ¿Quieres que te lo de yo como a una niña pequeña? ―comenzó a impacientarse por el ignoro―. Xena ―le nombró al arrimarle el humeante plato a su cara―, te he dicho que comas porque…

―¡Y YO TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO NADA!

Con una brusca mano suya, Xena mandó de un golpe el plato que el dios cargaba directo a su pecho y rostro. Quedando esparcido por la caliente sopa desde la cabeza hasta más abajo del torso. Un poco más y siente exactamente lo que sintió semanas atrás durante la escenita del baile con la que su guerrera se lució. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un buen momento porque si los abría sería para estrangular a la mujer que amaba. Recordando que debía de ser pasciente con la nueva Xena que había traído de vuelta a la vida, aflojó los puños y usó una de sus manos para escurrirse el caldo que aún le quemaba en el rostro.

Ahora, agachada en la cama, Xena se mantenía alerta para responder al mínimo ataque que Ares le diera con provocar. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando éste sólo posó la misma mano con la que se había limpiado, bajo su mentón y se le quedó mirando seriamente antes de decirle lo siguiente:

―Muy bien, pues ahí te lo dejo ―refirió a lo que restaba en la bandeja―. Sólo no te demores tanto porque se te enfriará. Me parece que no estás tan mal como creía pero de todos modos volveré luego para ver como sigues.

Sin tragarse del todo esa paciencia que de pronto al dios le daba con tener con ella, Xena que le incita a perderla con otra interrogante.

―¿Piensas mantenerme encarcelada aquí alimentándome a puros caldos aguados y rancios?

―Te traeré algo más sólido para la próxima ―se mantuvo en su control sin mirarle―. Acompañados también de algún té para que te calmes de algo que no te pasó.

Desde que le sirvió la sopa quería decirlo. Pero su Xena no le había dado chanche con su alterado comportamiento.

―¿De qué habas? ―conservó a su vez ese tono molesto y hastiado de su parte.

―No te toqué, Xena. No te toqué en toda la noche, al menos de la forma en la que te imaginas. Puedes seguir orgullosa de tu condición virginal que caracteriza y engrándese a muchas amazonas que brindan culto a Artemisa.

Xena no podía creer lo que el dios decía. Tanto y tanto que decía querer tener su cuerpo, y cuando al fin pudo, no lo hizo. «¿No lo hizo?», se preguntó sin creerlo. Pues no, tenía que estar mintiendo. Cuando quedó inconsciente pudo haber hecho y deshecho con ella. «¿Y no lo hizo?»

―Verifícate tú misma si no estás convencida ―le sugirió volteándose para verle su incrédula cara antes de seguir su andar hacia la puerta―. Y, ah ―se detuvo de nuevo para mirarle de reojo―, cuando vuelva, espero que si hayas comido. No me quiero imaginar en papel de padre dándole la comida a la fuerza a su hija malcriada.

Xena estaba entre el sí y el no. «¿Qué no me hizo nada? ―continuaba con su asombro―. ¡Pero si cuando tenía fuerzas para luchas casi estuvo a punto!» Y sin esperar que las puertas de la habitación se cerraran tras la salida del dios, ella que se sube su vestido y le da mirada a la parte media de sus muslos en busca de alguna señal que hasta hace unos momentos atrás, le hubiese desagradado contemplar. La diferencia de ahora era que sí creía en que no existía evidencia alguna por lo que se impulsó con tranquilidad. Entonces era verdad. Ares, lujurioso dios de la guerra, no le había hecho suya. Además, no que aún llevaba puesto su vestido. Es más, éste todavía conservaba el polvoreo del impacto contra las puertas de mimbre del baño. Algo así se debía de haber espumado entre las manos de un deseoso dios que la moviera de lado a lado igual que una masa de pan.

Por un instante se sintió culpable de haberle arrojado el caldo encima. El pobre que con tanta dedicación que se lo debió de haber preparado, así supiera a demonio, y ella que desperdiciaba la mitad de ese modo. Faltándole en el proceso. Con apuro recogió el plato y el tazón roto, los panes ensuciados con el polvorín del piso y el resto del caldo desparramado con una de las mismas desgarradas cortinas que cubrían en lecho de cama. Sostuvo todas esas cosas entre sus brazos y no supo donde ponerlas hasta que pensó en voz alta:

―Arggg, de todos modos bien merecido que se lo tiene por todo lo demás que me hizo. ―Y enfurecida, que tira todo hacia una esquina de la mesilla que sostenía lo que quedaba para comer. Alimento que al observarle, su boca se le hizo agua y su estómago amenazó con devorarse así mismo si no tragaba un poco de aquello.

Llevando los alimentos con todo y bandeja a la cama, Xena comió como un vagabundo al que le arrojan un pedazo de duro pan y rancio queso a sus pies después de llevar como algunos cinco días sin comer. No hizo uso de cubierto alguno, comiendo de la sopa desde el mismo plato hondo en el que se encontraban. Bebiendo de ésta a través de sus bordes. Tragándose los panes sin apenas masticarlos y bajándolos con ayuda de un jugo de cerezas y zanahorias al que sí que no se pudo imaginar a su dios en medio de su preparación. Supuso que el muy listo lo debió de haber tomado del ponche que se sirvió en la gran sala del templo durante la ceremonia pedida por ella. Dándole con saborear meticulosamente el extracto por si mostraba algún sabor fermentado. Para nada, el jugo sabía de maravilla descartando la posibilidad de que estuviese dañado. En lo que no se fijó la guerrera, era que una de las botas de Ares tenía adherida los restos de una de esas frutas y que algunos de sus dígitos de hallaba tintados con el colorante natural de éstas.

Cuando hubo terminado con todo, le dio con observar por uno de los ventanales. Ante uno, tuvo la alta y total vista de un gran cañón de oscura roca cuyo fondo no se divisaba entre la densa neblina que posiblemente provenía de algún río o similar fuente de agua que a través del tiempo había marcado el surco y la profundidad de aquel barranco. Una región perfecta para prevenir ataques a espaldas del templo. Si otros dioses iban a enviar sus fuerzas divinas o seguidores humanos, tenían que darle cara frente a frente a las del dios de la guerra.

…

Mientras tanto, en los campos de entrenamiento, Ares descargaba toda la ira que había mantenido encerrada desde la noche pasada. Lo que había hecho con su guerrera no era nada en comparación con lo que realmente le dieron ganas de hacer. Claro que jamás se hubiese atrevido. Destruir a su preciada mortal era algo que también lo destruía a él. De todas formas, no le veía nada de malo desquitarse y dejar escapar energías cautivas con cuanta cosa tuviera de frente. En los bosques adyacentes a los campamentos, si alguno de sus seguidores le había pasado por la mente vagar por dicho lugar en busca de lo que fuese o por mera curiosidad, debió de descartar la idea. Más cuando el dios de la guerra usaba como blanco los árboles cercanos para clavarle cuantas espadas, lanzas, flechas, hachas y martillos daba alcance con sus manos, lanzándolas con éstas o por medio de su telequinesia.

«¿Hasta dónde llegará el carácter de esta mujer? ―se preguntaba en sus adentros―. O mejor dicho, niñata porque tras que es muy joven, se comportaba como una igual.», Pensando en que acababa de hacer el papel hasta de un mismo criado con tal de proveerle algo decente que comer, y mirar nada más como se lo hubo de agradecer. Lanzándole el plato con todo y sopa en su misma cara. Es que no la cogió por los pelos porque milagrosamente en el Olimpo debieron de haber orado por ella. «¿O sería en el inframundo?», se dio a pensar. Como volaban los chismes, no se extrañaría que hasta allá supieran que la legendaria princesa había vuelto a sus manos. ¡Y de qué modo! Pero cómo no, sino estaba por ninguna parte de por allá, de plano que tenía que estar en el mundo de los vivos.

En cuanto no tuvo más armas que lanzar a lo que primero viesen sus ojos, entendió que ya era hora de regresar con su princesa. No vaya a ser que se las hubiese ingeniado de Dédalo construyendo unas alas con plumas de gaviotas, en el caso de su tierra, cuervos, y saliera volando por los aires. Y para completar, se desplomara igual que el hijo de éste, Ícaro, en su desespero por alejarse de él cuán más posible fuera. Pero antes, debía ir por algunas cosas a la tienda. Como estaban las cosas, iba a tener que mantener por buen tiempo cautiva a su fiera. Durante ese tiempo se dedicaría a estudiar los nuevos pergaminos que le dejaron sus "fieles" generales para que los atendiese en cuanto regresase. También debía de traerle varias piezas de ropa a Xena. ¡Y todavía decían que no la quería y que sólo la usaba para sus propósitos! El traje que tenía no servía ni para leña. «Rayos, esto de estar libre del estorbo de mis sirvientes tiene su parte mala después de todo», pensó. Si el tiempo se alargaba, tendría que traer par de gente al templo. Ah, pero fieles nuevos. De los demás no quería ver sus caras hasta que se le pasase el coraje. Lástima que su guerrera no colaborara en su disminución dándole aquello que tanto quería.

En el interior de la tienda, tomó cuanto pergamino se encontraba sobre su mesa de reuniones y algunos otros guardados en estanterías sin tan siquiera tocarlos. Atrayéndolos al interior de un saco de cuero que cargaba con el mero desliz de una de sus manos. Ya todos guardados, fue de paso por la ropa de su princesa. En eso, divisó las armas de ésta sobre el lecho de lo que ahora era la antigua cama de ambos. El Chakram era algo demasiado valioso como para dejarlo propenso en manos de curiosos. Así que aunque su guerrera cumpliera su amenaza de cortarle la cabeza con éste, debía llevarlo a la seguridad del templo. Encargándose ahí de mantenerlo lejos de su alcance en no que se le pasaba la rabieta que tenía. A ver si se le ocurría algún buen regalo con el que ablandarla. Después de todo, en su propia cara le dijo que era una interesada como él. Tal vez una nueva espada le caería bien. O un atuendo más personalizado. Que le identificara como la guerrera que era pero que también mantuviera demarcada toda su sensualidad de mujer. Caray, él pensando en su cuerpo cuando justamente bregaba con sus ropas. ¡Como envidiaba esas ropas que todo el día se cernían a su silueta! Ahí iba tirándolas de mala gana a otro bolso de cuero cuando se topó con una pieza bastante extraña para su conocimiento.

―¿Qué rayos es esto? ―se cuestionó para sí dándole la vuelta a lo que sus manos sostenían. Se trataba de una "vestimenta" de negro cuero muy similar a la que usaban las locas Erinias. Todo un listón de cintos sobre el pecho y uno más grueso en la entre pierna de la mujer. No parecía tapar nada de los glúteos en donde apenas cruzaba uno de susodichos cintos de cuero entre ambos. Hasta donde sabía, él no le había conseguido nada similar a su mortal. Pero como fuese, aceptaba que no se vería nada mal con tal cosa puesta.

Por estar fabricando imágenes de la guerrera en su mente, tanto con las extrañas ropas que siguió encontrando como sin estas, la correa del saco que contenía los pergaminos se le resbaló del hombro dejando que éstos quedaran desparramados por el suelo. Fastidiado por el inconveniente, justo cuando se encontraba en medio de sus mejores fantasías, se agachó como todo un mortal a recogerlos. Así estuvo amontonándolos sin cuidado alguno en el bolso, cuando uno le pareció fuera de tema y lugar. Ese documento no era nada suyo y mucho menos tenía que ver con él. Por su puesto, si ni su nombre traía, sino el de… ¿Cómo no?, traía el de su querida guerrera. «¿Y ahora en qué tramos anda metida ésta como para estar recibiendo correspondencia alguna? ―se cuestionó con fastidio―. Mucho más de las tierras del norte. De… »

―De los búlgaros asentados en Tracia.

Al darse por enterado de la región de donde provenía aquel documento, con desespero extrajo el papiro interno del cilindro de bambú donde frecuentaban protegerlo. Al iniciar la lectura de éste, supo que era un informe de localidad dirigido al general Plamen de parte de uno de sus hombres. Algún emisario establecido en esas tierras entre el norte de Tracia y sur de Dacia o mismos territorios de la baja Europa. Para la investigación que relataba por medio de sus líneas. Deteniendo la lectura se cuestionó por qué un informe tan trivial se había dejado al nombre de Xena. Echándole una mirada al cobertor identificó la escritura con la que el nombre de su princesa junto con el recado hacía ésta se había escrito. Era la letra de Plamen. Esas letras mal delineadas en griego, la fibra del papel hundido por la fuerza ejercida bajo el pulso de una mano que estaba más acostumbrada a grabar sobre piedras y maderos; no decían otra cosa que de alguien de las salvajes tierras del norte. Habitantes que todavía era la hora que vestían con pieles de animales y no con linos, sedas y algodón como la cultura a la que su ser pertenecía, tenían como costumbre.

―¿Ahora qué asunto te traes con otro de mis generales, Xena? Me vas a dejar sin hombres si continúas enredándote con ellos ―pensó en voz alta antes de iniciar con la lectura. Pos líneas en las que encontró la contestación. Basándose en las siguientes para encajarlo todo.

_Como comúnmente sucede entre estos pueblos, los aldeanos de la tierra arribada han mantenido el rechazo y la escasa colaboración hacia nosotros. Nos han reconocido como guerreros aresianos y hemos tenido que vernos en la obligación de establecernos entre las montañas. Más ha sido de gran suerte porque dando con nómadas anuales en esas alturas, nos enteramos que el linaje que se busca está precisamente recluido entre esos terrenos empinados. Al menos dos tercera parte de ellos. Dos hermanos. Porque un primo de ambos al parecer, vive entre los mismos aldeanos. Gente que ignora su identidad y búlgaros antecesores dificultándonos mayor las cosas al momento de poder identificarle. Afortunadamente con la pareja de hermanos no es así. La hembra es humana como ha de suceder en sus casos, pero el varón es todo un centauro. Ambos son blondos de ojos azules pero ignoramos la edad que tengan aunque desde la distancia parecen ser bastante jóvenes. Viven solos y en las semanas que hemos estado observándolos no parecen tener contacto con humanos del pueblo ni con viajantes cercanos._

Deteniendo la lectura, Ares no tenía que continuar para saber ya por donde venía la cosa. Búlgaros y centauros sólo se resumían en un nombre. Otro de la lista que no le placía recordar.

―¿Pero para qué te empeñas en relacionarte con gente que tú misma detestabas con todas tus fuerzas en el pasado? ―cuestionó en voz alta a una Xena imaginaria. Regresando a la lectura y librándose de sospechas.

_Seguiremos en estado de observación en espera de nuevas órdenes. Mas sin que se vea como falta o atrevimiento de mi persona, espero que éstas lleguen cuanto antes en vista de que la pareja tiene la sospecha de que estamos tras ellos. Ha sido un poco complicado evadir los agudos sentidos de los dos, en especial del centauro bajo su abarcadora condición de bestia. Está más que claro que ambos son descendientes de bravías etnias. Descendientes del antiguo Xenan, el último de los centauros hijo de la amazona Ephiny; y Nicha, hija del estricto Belach y nieta del gran Borias. La sangre búlgara, amazónica y centáurica que corre por sus venas se refleja perfectamente en la manera en la cual han sobrevivido hasta el momento. En tiempos, en donde criaturas mitológicas como ellos, sólo son eso, un mito._

Aún quedaba un párrafo más que Ares apenas le dedicó atención por basarse en el informe de la arribada y pequeña tropa en el remoto lugar en el que se hallaban. Ya se encargaría más tarde de saber todos y cada uno de los nombres de esos hombres para indicarles debida mente, por no decir a su modo, cuáles eran las ordenes y trabajos que sí debían ejecutar en Aresia. Las que sólo estuviesen ordenadas por el propio dios de la guerra. Se dirá que a saber los pobres hombres como iban a estar seguros que de quién venía la orden cuando los mandatos se transmitían en cadena. Pero bueno, se trataba del dios de la guerra. Cualquier cosa para éste ameritaba su función, la guerra.

―Entonces, querida Xena ―continuaba con sus abiertos pensamientos―, ya sabes que tu querido, salvaje y más grande amante mortal dejó regada sus semillitas por ahí a parte de las que te sembró en tu glorioso cuerpo. ―El pergamino, que tan poco nada de culpa tenía por la reacción del dios, sirvió de ejemplo de lo que les pasaría a muchos próximamente al encenderse y consumirse en uno de sus apretados puños―. El problema aquí no es que lo sepas, sino qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes que ésta gente existe ―se decía maquinando ideas que por la mente de la guerrera ni siquiera habían pasado. Es que de por sí, el hecho de que su princesa tuviera tratos con los descendientes de, a su ver, el maldito de Borias, le causaba un brote de venas. El que llegara a entablar algún tipo de relación amorosa con alguno de dichos descendientes como de cualquier otro, simplemente le reventaba. Una vez estuvo en brazos del salvaje de Borias, no permitiría que lo estuviera a estas alturas en una de su maldita estirpe―. Debí de haber desaparecido del mapa a esos mugrosos salvajes cuando moriste. Al cabo que ninguno tan siquiera extrañó tu ausencia cuando fuiste tragada por el Hades.

Por lo visto, en cuanto Xena viera la cara de Ares, como que tendría que prepararse para dar buenas respuestas ante todo lo que el dios le diera con interrogarle. No obstante, viendo la trama de otro lado, Ares como que iba directito ante otro interrogatorio por parte de su guerrera ya que como quien dice, le ocultó información. Como no reparaba en ello, se encaminó con todo y derecho hacia una Xena, que si a esas alturas no se escapó por uno de los ventanales, era por un milagro.

…

Encerrada en la habitación, tal vez Xena no pensó en escaparse por las ventanas, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la chimenea que calentaba la estancia. El fuego ya había apagado, e introduciéndose en ésta para husmear por la torrecilla. Usando la presión de su espalda y pies, tuvo fe de que si podía llegar a escalarla. Lo hubiese intentado ahí mismo a no ser porque el estruendo de unas puertas que se abrieron de sopetón, le hicieron dejarlo para más tarde. Alejándose de la chimenea como si nada tramase y esperando que el dios no le interrogara por el cenicero que traía encima. Sucediendo que no la interrogó por eso, pero sí por una madre de cosas más que no se esperaba.

―¡AHORA MISMO ME VAS A DECIR QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDES CON EL MUGROSO LINAJE DE TU EX SALVAJE AMANTE!

Escuchando sus directas palabras, Xena como que prefirió por un lado que la interrogante con la que cargaban se dirigiera mejor a su desaliñado estado lleno de cenizas y a su cercanía a la chimenea, que a lo que le acaba de descubrir.

―En primera no me grites y en segunda, ¿qué te importa? ―No se dejó intimidar mostrando un gesto de poca colaboración al cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado. Ares, que no estaba para niñerías ni muchos menos ignoros de parte suya, le dio alcance con dos o tres zancadas, y hamaqueándola por los antebrazos le insistió en una respuesta.

―¡TE HE PREGUNTADO QUE QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES CON LOS DESCENDIENTES DEL MALDITO DE BORIAS! ¡CONTESTA!

―¡Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE QUÉ TE IMPORTA! ¡GRANDÍCIMA BESTIA! ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ME LASTIMAS?!

Notando como sus manos le cortaban la circulación a los brazos de la guerrera, dejándoselos totalmente enrojecidos y con aviso de formárseles moretones dentro de poco, Ares se vio así mismo como lo acababa de describir su guerrera, como una verdadera bestia. Soltándola en el instante y provocándole una caída a la inesperada que ya ni con sus propios pies se estaba sosteniendo. El dios se miró las manos con algo de odio pero disimuló su arrepentimiento girando hacia otro lado, marchando de aquí para allá en busca de la paciencia que tan difícil se le estaba dando últimamente. En cambio, Xena, se sobaba su maltratada piel rencorosamente al ponerse de pie sin querer darle más gusto al dios de verle vulnerable como realmente era ante su divinidad.

―Sé que tienes al imbécil de Plamen y a sus aún más imbéciles hombres en busca de los últimos y actuales descendientes del búlgaro que causó que acabaras de perder la mitad de la gloria que tenías en el grandioso pasado de guerrera que tuviste.

―Y más te vale que no interfieras en ello, Ares ―le disque advirtió entre dientes con fija mirada.

―A mí tú no me adviertes nada, Xena. Sólo dime de una maldita vez qué rayos quieres con esas bestias.

―No estás en posición de cuestionarme nada, Ares. Digamos que son seres con cuyos parentales me relacioné en mi pasado. Pasado, que quiero recordar en su totalidad. Pasado, del que por lo visto, te has encargado de manipular. Ocultándome cosas sabrás tu mismo por qué.

―Xena ―se comenzó a poner un tanto nervioso el dios. A ver cómo salía de ésta.

―¿O me vas a decir que a caso no conocías sobre la existencia de un primogénito del guerrero de Borias? ¿A caso no sabías tan poco que éste tuvo una hija llamada Nicha que se unió a un mismísimo centauro? Una criatura nombrada Xenan en honor a mi nombre. Nacido de Ephiny, una amazona que sé que conocí pero ni al cabo cuándo y en qué lugar.

Con tantas energías con las que entró por aquellas puertas para gritonearle, y ahora resultaba que su guerrera le arrebataba esa voluntad con todas sus demandantes.

―¿Por qué te me quedas callado? ¿Piensas negar que no los conocías al menos de nombre? ¡DIME!

―No, no pienso negarlo.

―¡JA! ¡¿Y me lo dices así no más, con esa cara de sonso?! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME MINTIERAS, ARES! ―se le levantó en su completa contra la guerrera―. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABLASTE DE ELLOS?!

―Por el simple hecho de la vida, Xena, que no me lo preguntaste ―encontró con que zafarse de la situación un excelente calculador de Ares que esperaba el instante preciso con el que escaparse del acorralamiento de la guerrera.

Las próximas palabras a soltar por Xena no llegaron ni a nacer en su boca pese a que se quedó con todo y labios despegados. Aunque le doliera aceptarlo, el dios tenía razón. ¿Cómo iba a contestarle algo que nunca le preguntó? De todos modos a su ver, y al de cualquiera, era algo de lo que le debió de haber comentado la vez que entraron por vez primera en el tema sobre la persona de Borias.

―Aún así era algo que tenías que haberme dicho. Es mi pasado, Ares ―le respondió esta vez con la guardia baja. Entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de inconsciente suplica.

―No le veía la menor importancia.

―Mas yo en cambio sí la veo. La veo porque, como te dije, son gente descendiente de otras que a su vez conocí en mi pasado. Y él poder hallarlos, significaría más posibilidades para completar los huecos que aún poseo en mi memoria.

―¡De ninguna manera! ―se encolerizó nuevamente ante la manía de su princesa con unos perfectos salvajes.

―¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡Dame una razón válida para no acercarme a esa gente!

Y una vez más, sin que la magma sobre la tierra terminara de enfriarse, el volcán interno de ambos que le daba con hacer erupción repetidamente.

―Por-que yo lo di-go ―silabeó con todo y exagerados movimientos de su boca. A Xena, a ella sólo le entraron unas inmensas ganas de abofetearle. Usando mejor la cabeza, contuvo la violencia, e hizo uso de chocantes palabras para devolverle el fastidio al dios.

―Eso no tiene valides alguna. Así que sin importarme lo que pienses, de algún modo daré con ellos.

―¡Pero tú no entiendes que he dicho que…

―Supongo que habrás hecho trizas el papiro que me enviaron. Mas te dejo saber que ya lo había leído ayer en la tarde. Conozco los datos actuales. Y en cuanto salga de aquí, usaré a Plamen y a cuanto general y tropas necesite para estar ante la presencia de esos descendientes. Vengan ellos aquí, o vaya yo ante ellos. He ganado más admiración aquí que la que creía tener por el mero hecho de ser quién soy. Bastará con un par de adecuadas palabras, para que tus hombres verdaderamente terminen muriendo por mí.

Xena casi tenía trepado al dios sobre ella. Como en momentos anteriores, sólo se comportaba como un perro rabioso al que le arrebatan su hueso.

―Sigue soñando, Xena. Te subes a un ladrillo y te mareas. Aún no eres una diosa. Y tú débil condición de mortal te imposibilita ante mí.

―Eso cambiará, ¿no? Deberás convertirme en inmortal si no quieres volver a verme morir. Digo, por eso que dicen, que me amas tanto…

¿Serían conocidos los dos? ¿Tendrían las mismas afinidades? ¿Los dos serían amantes? Porque mira que ambos tenían la gran habilidad de salirse por la tangente ante el otro. Ahí a Ares las palabras de su guerrera le chocaron porque le chocaron. En ese punto, no le quedaba de otra. Tenía que cuidarse, su guerrera aún no recordaba ni la mitad de su pasado bélico y mirar con toda la astucia con la que se le levantada. No quería imaginar cómo se iba a poner cuando recordara que fue una acecina de un gran clan de amazonas. Una hermandad que un siglo después le acogería como una más entre todas. De seguro, o terminaba por olvidar por completo a su crianza con éstas en su segunda vida, o le amenazaba con su Chakram por, como ella dice, no haberle comentado.

―Viendo como está la situación, Xena, eso está en veremos ―le salió con una de esas dichas tangentes un sonriente dios. Si esa mocosa caprichosa que aún no alcanzaba a ser la completa mujer por la que estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo todo, pretendía que con sus juegos de palabras iba a manipularlo a él, el dios de la guerra, estaba bien equivocada. Que cuando ella iba, el ya venía por un millón de veces.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―temió por lo que sospechaba.

―A que para qué voy a convertirte en una diosa sino estás dispuesta a permanecer a mi lado. A reinar a mi lado. A seguirme a donde quiera que vaya. A entregarme todo tu ser, en cuerpo y alma.

Xena estaba que si la atravesaban con una espada, no la sentía. Ares no se veía que estuviese bromeando. Después de todo lo que había aceptado. Después de los meses que llevaba a su lado cuando podía haber intentado escapar por centenares de veces. Él que le salía con ésas. ¿Tan obsesionado estaba con ella que preferiría que muriese a no tenerla? ¿No le importaba tan poco su imperio y el ejército que tanto quería encargarle? ¿No que eso era lo más importante para él antes de que ella aceptara casarse o no con él?

―Una vez te perdí y continué existiendo. Significando que puedo soportar verte morir de nuevo, Princesa Guerrera.

―Pero y tu imperio, tu ejercito…

―Entonces serán solo míos. Y con lo tanto que ansiaba compartiros contigo.

―Ares… ―le nombraba una temerosa Xena que no veía para nada inofensivos los pasos con cerrados puños que el dios daba a su frente a tiempo que ella se encargaba de evitar el alcance. Al dar contra un muro, ya no tuvo por donde escapar. El dios ya tenía extendida una de sus manos, acariciándole casi sin tocarle su hermoso y níveo rostro.

―Aunque quién sabe, tal vez si lo pueda compartir. Con Afrodita por ejemplo si de divinidades me preguntas. Me encantaría también con Perséfone pero ya vez como la tiene tan vigilada Hades. Sin mencionar a sus queridos padres, Deméter y Zeus. Ya me veo peor que con lo que pasé con Afrodita cuando Hefesto nos capturó a ambos en una maya de acero cuando estábamos en pleno… eh… goce de la vida. Meditando un poco, creo que tal vez valga la pena el riesgo de venenosos gases negros, plantas que me quieran estrangular y relámpagos que me quieran rostizar. Ahora que lo pienso, a Perséfone nunca la he tocado. Umm no estaría nada mal seducirla con todo mi poder. Después de todo, es la única que en todo el maldito Olimpo, se preocupa por mí. No como otras, que me andan repartiendo bofetadas y arrojando ardientes líquidos en mi cuerpo ―le tiró la indirecta más directa que había tirado en su vida a la mortal con agrandados ojos que tenía delante.

Ares estaba haciendo tan buen uso de sus palabras y gestos, que una pobre de Xena se lo estaba creyendo todo al pie de la letra. Creyendo que su dios, aparte de ser una copia exacta de su padre, no la dejaba de ver ante todo como una mera mortal. Un cuerpo con un alma que podía usar para sus fines y luego olvidarse hasta de que existió. Arrepintiéndose de haber sospechado que, a su maniaca forma, el dios sí que la amaba. Creyendo que esos vagos pensamientos no debieron ni de surcarle por la mente. Comprendiendo que debió de hacerles frente y cerrarles las puertas. Debió de ser la impecable y siempre la fría mujer que alcanzó una gran gloria en su pasado, y la que en su nueva vida, fue toda una amazona.

―Podría también buscarme otra mortal menos rebelde como tú ―proseguía la deidad dando en el blanco ante su guerrera. La estaba preocupando―. Una amazona no estaría nada mal aunque fuese media alocada y salvaje. Sin modales y por el poco buen gusto por los vestidos, joyas y vino. Pero bueno, en esto último ni que fuese una ménade. Con que no me golpee mucho, como otras, estará bien. Lo más seguro es que ni en diosa la convierta. Así podría cambiarla por otra nueva. Tal y como haría contigo sin no me obedeces.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que le estuvo clavándole sus palabras, Ares no desaprovechó la cercanía de su guerrera para acariciarle el cabello, el rostro, el cuello y centro del pecho. Al tenerla en un estado petrificado, hasta llegó a atraerla por su cintura apegando sus curvas al su fornido torso. Sonriendo por las expresiones de desconcierto de su princesa. Si hubiese sabido que ésta se iba a quedar así, tan estupefacta y lela, le hubiese dicho toda esa ola de inventos y disparates desde mucho antes. Porque eso era lo que en realidad eran. El que conociera el profundo amor que ese dios profetizaba hacia aquella mortal, sabría que no hubo momento en el que verdad dijera. ¿Cómo no iba a importarle que muriese? ¿Cómo iba hasta intercambiarla por la vanidosa y ramera, a su ver una vez más, de Afrodita? Por la muerta viva, a su pensar también, de Perséfone. Que aunque le apreciara y le viese hermosa, no la veía en la cama más que como una difunta por todo el tiempo que al lado de Hades llevaba. Y sobre las mortales, ahí si que se le fue el cuento. Con una amazona ni se diga. Podrían ser descendientes suyas las guerrerillas esas, pero jamás entablaría una relación divina con ellas después de conocer a una verdadera guerrera como Xena.

―Ahora eres tú la que se ha quedado callada, mi querida Xena. ¿Estás reconsiderando mejor lo que puedo darte, o me obligarás a dárselo a otra? ¿De ahora en adelante harás lo que yo diga, o seguirás con tus absurdas niñerías? ¿Vas a seguir con la idea de buscar a esos salvajes mutantes? Dime, hermosa. ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Sin voz, así estaba. Tuvo que tragar varias veces para que sus siguientes palabras a decir no sonaran roncas.

―Yo, Ares, sólo te diré que también podré hacer "sacrificios" ―le atinó al desprenderse de sus brazos―. Si el aceptar todo lo que me pides involucra que no pueda ser libre, pues entonces guárdatelo donde más te quepa porque yo seguiré firme en lo que más anhelo. Recordar todo.

Era el colmo de los colmos. Toda esa actuación y drama que le formó en lo que le dijo, y ella que le salía con algo exactamente igual. Es que cómo le cupo en la cabeza de que Xena, se dejaría manipular por sus palabras. ¡Por el Olimpo, era Xena! No cualquier otra mujer en la tierra, sobre o bajo ésta. Mortal o inmortal. Humana, diosa o semidiosa. El largo siglo en el que no la tuvo a su lado como que le hizo olvidar lo voluntariosa que era. Primero muerta que sumisa.

―Y verme con esos descendientes será lo primero que haré para adentrarme en mi pasado mundo ―acabó por colmarle más de la cuenta.

A Ares las orbes se le incendiaron. El fuego que consumió a Troya y a Creta se quedaba corto al lado de las llamas, simbólicas claro, que aquel dios emitía con la mirada.

―¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS! ―explotó la deidad en lo que llevaba rato guardándose―. ¡Debe de haber una razón más poderosa para que ahora te de con buscar los bisnietos y tataranietos de aquellos a los que una vez conociste! ¡Podrías preguntarme a mí! ¡Podrías interesarte también en otros descendientes! ¡En los de César por ejemplo! Tuvo un hijo con Cleopatra y todavía no he oído que quieras viajar a Egipto para ver si el linaje de éstos continuó extendiéndose por allí, pasó a otra parte del mundo o simplemente se extinguió. Lo mismo para Marco Antonio. Sujeto con el que también de enredaste la vez que te hiciste pasar por la propia Cleopatra luego de que ésta muriese. ¿Qué no te interesa saber sobre los descendientes de éstos?

»Más cercanos a tu tierra natal. Los de Heracles o Hércules. Como le den la gana de llamarle. Con el que tus apasionados momentos de igual modo tuviste. ¡Éste tuvo hijos hasta con una lamia de las cuevas! ¿Qué no vas a ir a los altos montes a ver si actualmente andan en piernas o se arrastran por medio de una cola de serpiente igual que su mítica parental? Y ya que nos aproximamos a los dioses, que ahí de mí. Tengo hijos e hijas para pasar el rato contando. Muchos ya muertos por su condición mortal pero con extensos descendientes. ¡Los romanos por ejemplo, ellos provienen de mí! ¡Y MALDITASEA, TÚ APENAS HAS PREGUNTADO POR EL AMOROSO DE EROS! ¡DIME TÚ SI ESTO NO ES PARA QUE PIENSE QUE ANDAS EN OTROS INTERESES!

―Ares, me estás…

Xena debió de haberse desmaterializado e intentar traspasar el muro que le cerraba el paso. Porque la mano que tenía sobre su cuello, no parecía querer soltarla.

―¡¿POR QUÉ TANTO MALDITO INTERÉS EN LO QUE A BORIAS SE REFIERA?!

―Ah…

―¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE DESPUÉS DE LAS VECES QUE ACTUÓ EN TÚ CONTRA, AUN LE SIGUES AMANDO?!

―Me es… me estás as-fi-xian-do.

―¡¿CONTESTA?!

―En todo… caso… por lo que sé… tú no estás tan lejos de haberte parecido a él ―terminó aflojando con total fuerza y soltura una verdad de la que Ares no podía ni negarse a sí mismo―.Y heme aquí… siendo obligada y chantajeada por ti para que permanezca a tu lado.

Ya fuese porque si no lo hacía iba a acabar por matarla, o por lo que le terminaba por decir, Ares aflojó su manos del cuello de su princesa permitiendo que el aire se diera paso hacia sus pulmones. Si seguía así de descontrolado, o la mataba por asfixie o por un mal golpe. Cosa que como venía diciéndose, jamás se perdonaría. Y era siempre en el momento a punto de marcar lo irreversible, cuando se daba cuenta de sus daños. Xena, que tosía a sus pies recobrando el aire falto, era el resultado de ese descontrol que lo estaba destruyendo por dentro. Pero es que la idea de pensar que ésta se le escapara igual que agua entre las manos, lo carcomía por completo. Ni hablar que se comenzara a interesar por sus antiguos y extintos mortales amantes. Más aún cuando se trataba del salvaje búlgaro que llegó a darle un hijo. Es que era para revivir al muy maldito, para enviarle de vuelta al inframundo luego de rematarle varias veces.

―Yo soy diferente, Xena. Yo te di mucho. Más de lo que imaginé poder darle a alguien. Más de lo que otros pensaron que un dios como yo podía llegar a dar ―se excusaba agachándose para quedar a su altura. Subiéndole el rostro por el mentón para mirarle a sus rojizos ojos―. Por lo que no se me hace posible que a estas alturas continúes dando espacio en tu interior a gente que te llevó a tu mísera ruina. A gente por la que por poco mueres. No comprendo cómo es que hasta sus parientes o amigos hayas ayudado luego de ello. Y no me explico cómo es que sigas guardando cierto interés por sus descendientes cuando al igual que sus antecesores, podrían intentar matarte por el mero hecho de ser quien eres.

―¿Quién sabe porque pueda ser así? ―inquirió una Xena que dignamente se ponía de pie siendo imitada por un dios que no quería perder su mirada―. Tu excesiva preocupación al respecto, sólo me avienta a saber el por qué. En donde quién sabe también, si hasta hay un motivo o razón de ser. Porque quién sabe si como según fui olvidando a todos esos amantes, a ti de igual modo te mande a hacerles compañía.

O sólo transmitía su manera de ver o de veras que le gustaba martirizarle.

―Tú, Xena, nunca podrás olvidarme ―reaccionó apegándola a su cuerpo por su cintura en no que ésta le viraba la cara para no incrementar más el contacto de lo que por sí ya estaba―. Y bien que lo sabes. No fuimos unos amantes cualquiera. Bien que lo seguirás sabiendo. Porque cuando nosotros nos unimos, el Olimpo y el mundo entero tembló de terror.

―Suéltame y aléjate de mí ―le demandaba con seriedad y con ojos cerrados en símbolo de ignoro.

―No, Xena. Tengo que demostrarte, de recordarte, quién realmente fui en tu vida ―persuadía a tiempo que iniciaba un recorrido de besos por todo el cuello de la guerrera.

―Sólo un maldito bastardo.

―Que te va a tomar en sus brazos.

―No te atreverías si sabes que no lo deseo.

―¿Y acaso es cierto eso? No mientas, ya tu piel comienza a corresponderme.

―Por última vez, suéltame, Ares.

Como si lo dicho por la guerrera le hubiese entrado por un oído y salido por otro, Ares continuó en sus ocupadas caricias y flamantes besos por toda la extensión de cuello, clavículas, hombros y centro de pecho de Xena. No repitiendo sus palabras, la mortal que pasa a mostrarle el resultado de sus advertencias. Subiendo velozmente una de sus rodillas hacia la entrepierna del dios. Ares, como cualquier hombre, perdió el aire al soltarlo todo en medio de un sonoro bramido. Llevándose sus manos al sitio del impacto y quedando sin la defensiva de prevenir un segundo, y buen cargado de ira, golpe en su lujuriosa boca.

―Yo también hago advertencias y cumplo amenazas ―le dijo pateándole el pecho sin que éste aún no se repusiera del primer y más grande golpe. Recibiendo unos tantos más que al menos le ayudaron a olvidarse de éste primero. Xena, quien la viera, diría que estaba en posesión de las Erinias. Mandando en retroceso a un Ares entre golpes y golpes. Propinándole uno en una mejilla para pasar a dárselo en la otra. De la quijada a la parte superior de la cabeza. En medio de un ritmo en el que el dios se veía como si estuviese diciendo al aire: NO y SÍ consecutivamente.

Hastiada por golpearle tantas veces y que éste no perdiera el conocimiento al ser el dios que era, Xena que ejecuta su último y definitivo golpe con la esperanza de esta vez si poder aunque fuese hacer que se comiera las lozas del piso. Colocándose a su espalda y por medio de un golpe con la pantorrilla de una de sus piernas que levantó diestramente hacía los aires, provocó que se arqueara para finalizar con un doble puñetazo con ambos de sus unidos puños en plena columna. Ares, que no tuvo tiempo para contar los segundos en los que su guerrera le había atacado de aquella forma, en definitiva si cayó de boca a ese piso que tantas bienvenidas le estaba dando desde la pasada noche.

Tomando distancias, Xena reconocía que con todo y eso, éste se pondría de pie para devolverle los golpes. Como se había dicho, al menos defendió su orgullo hasta el final. Queriendo salir por las puertas más prefirió enfrentar lo que se le avecinaba antes de darle el gusto una vez más de verla correr para quedar atrapada en sus manos en cuanto decidiera mover los pies.

―No eres más que una fierecilla que hay que domar ―gruñó Ares al ponerse pie―. Los golpes no serán tu látigo en esta ocasión. Sé cómo eras y como sigues siendo, Xena ―le decía al encaminarse ante una nombrada que ya se preparaba para responder violentamente lo que fuese que el dios le tuviera preparado. Mis manos tendrán ahora mismo la función que no debieron de interrumpir la noche pasada.

―¡Por una vez en tu necia vida, deja de decir babosadas y pelea!

La guerrera levantó otro de sus puños en su contra, o mejor dicho, contra el aire. En acto de desaparición, Ares la dejó confundida. Descubriendo que se había reaparecido a su espalda cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Ares la tenía atrapada. Y esta vez si que no la soltaría hasta que acabase con ella. Esas manos con la que amenazó domarla, ya estaban en pleno inicio de su trabajo. Pues con una que la cintura de ésta sujetaba, manteniéndola de espaldas apegada a su fornido y descubierto torso, hacía uso de sus dotes divinos para desconcentrar a su guerrera de la idea de querer escapársele. Pulsando su bajo vientre, enviándole acaloradas hondas que emitían su descrita luminiscencia rojiza ya empleada con ella la noche anterior, a tiempo que se extendían por todo el cuerpo como unas cosquillosas y placenteras sensaciones que llevarían a la locura a cualquier mujer. A todo esto mientras que le besaba sus hombros y cuello tal y como siempre le apetecía hacer con ella. Xena en cambio, se dejó llevar recorriéndose ella misma entre el centro del pecho, abdomen y hasta los brazos del propio dios que le aprisionaba. Mas no por mucho tiempo.

Ares no se emocionó con el estado de su guerrera. Predecía que dentro de poco quería revelársele de nuevo. No terminando de pensar en ello, cuando la mortal que lo vuelve una realidad. Ejerciéndole un codazo sobre su costado para que la liberase de su agarre. Escapándosele para querer encarársele con otros ataques. Golpes, que en su divina forma, Ares detuvo y paró mediante su boca. Regresándola a la prisión de sus brazos, apoderándose de su boca como si de ello dependiera su existencia y demostrándole que sólo perdía el tiempo con su idea de querer alejarse de él. Cuando era algo que no permitiría.

―En el pasado no te me resistías tanto como ahora. Ha de ser por eso de que aún no terminas de recordarme del todo. Verás como dentro de poco sí lo haces. Deseando que te de más de mí ―le susurraba cretinamente a su oído y cuello en medio de su desplazamiento de besos por éstas tan visitadas áreas que quiso despachar en esos instantes por otras nuevas.

Colocando una de sus manos sobre la espalda de la guerrera, desgarró con el mero desliz de su dedo índice los cordones que mantenían el amarre. Provocando su afloje y próxima soltura ante su vista. Una sensación de frialdad recorrió toda la columna de la guerrera. Ni hablar cuando el dios le acarició cada vértebra como si estuviese comprobando el número exacto de éstas. Comenzando desde las cervicales hasta finalizar en pleno sacro. Dejando posada su mano en esa área en donde la espalda finalizaba y montañas de curvas se formaban. Xena, extremadamente apegada al pecho del dios, apenas levantaba sus brazos para poder alejarle. Alejarse de la corriente que le provocaba en todo el espinazo y de los besos que querían comerle uno de sus hombros entre tanto ella mantenía virada la cara tratando de pensar en otra cosa y dejar de sentir la cabeza de Ares husmeándole por todo su cabello.

Xena no insistió más en querer separarse de él hasta que éste dio señal de querer bajarle el vestido. Logrando apartar los brazos de él de su cuerpo y pasar a golpearle cuantas veces pudo en su pecho antes de que Ares la girase de espaldas y se los imposibilitase de nuevo. Abrazándola comprimidamente y hasta elevándola en el aire. Como en casos similares, Xena pataleó con el fin de regresar sus pies el suelo, pero Ares le tenía destinada otra superficie. El destrozado lecho de cama que a ambos les esperaban más adelante. Recibiendo golpes en sus espinillas como nunca antes, la tuvo que cargar en brazos para no retrasar lo que de por sí venía siendo tiempo retrasado. En sus brazos Xena no finalizó con un pataleteo, sino que tuvo más oportunidad ahora para golpearle el pecho y el rostro. Ares se amparaba en la paciencia y esperanza de que era cosa de nada para que esos golpes a hacia su persona fuesen recompensados.

Arrojada bruscamente sobre la cama, Xena que de espaldas cayó, aprovechó el rebote contra el colchón para impulsarse a gatas fuera de lo que ya estaba clasificado como la base de su prisión mientras que los brazos de cierto dios a su cercanía serían sus barrotes. Bloqueos que le cerraron el paso sin que terminara de pensar lo que después haría. Ares la tiró de sus piernas para acercársela y de seguido, se le lanzó encima. Tomándole los brazos y llevándoselos a su espalda. Sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas con una mano a tiempo que con otra le presionaba la espalda para que no se levantase. Encontrándose él en una pose agachada sobre su cuerpo, con una pierna arrodillada a su costado izquierdo y con otra media eñangotada a su derecha.

―No vuelvas a arruinar lo que nos espera con tus prolongados berrinches ―le dijo al agacharse más a su espalda, olisquear y sentir la tibieza de su piel desde su nuca a cintura. Marcando ese territorio con más de sus besos estando pendiente de que su mortal no se le zafara―. Sólo relájate y déjate llevar.

¿Qué se relajara y se dejara llevar? ¡Cómo se veía que era él quien lo decía! Muy fácil soltar esas palabras de su boca cuando no se encontraba preocupado por lo que pudiese llegar a pasarle. En cambio ella, revivía lo que pasó la noche anterior. Siendo esta vez sí la definitiva. Después de todo Ares siempre tuvo la razón. De esa habitación no salía hasta que le diera a su obsesionada divinidad lo que quería. Su cuerpo.

―Al menos me queda el consuelo de que en cada momento trataré de arruinarte el festejo que deseas con mi cuerpo ―masculló la guerrera contra las sábanas del colchón.

―Tu cuerpo no es sólo lo que quiero Xena. De quererlo sólo a el, no me hubiese molestado en vender casi hasta mi poder por recuperar tu alma de las manos de Hades. Te quiero hoy y siempre en cuerpo y alma a mi lado.

Abriendo los ojos ante transmitidas palabras, Xena se debatió entre tomarlas como una muestra de que en verdad no mentía en lo que decía, o que era una forma de demostrarle su poder sobre ella. Optando por esto último al recordar las no tan pasadas palabras que hasta hacía unos minutos le transmitió.

En medio de su tarea de "domador", Ares liberó a Xena de la presión sobre su espalda, en cambio, la levantó por su pecho. Dejándola sentada entre sus abiertas piernas con las que la acorraló al unirlas hasta donde fue posible. A todo esto sin soltarle de las muñecas. Teniendo hasta nuevo aviso esa mano ocupada mientras que con la otra, la iba cambiando de tarea en tarea. Ahí por ejemplo, en ves de continuar sujetándola por su alto pecho, la dirigió hacia ambas de las mangas de sus hombros. Deslizándolas por cada uno de sus antebrazos. Descubriendo unos blanquecinos pechos, que aunque no veía por tenerla de espaldas, se los imaginaba nítidamente. Decidiendo tocarlos sin dejar de saborear la piel de sus hombros. Tomando uno entre sus manos, amasándolo y estrujándolo hasta dejárselo totalmente erecto y enrojecido. Efecto que le destinó al otro. ¿Su meta? Quería estimular a su guerrera.

Por estar tan enfocado en su tarea en el pecho de la mortal, Ares se sintió en la necesidad de hacer uso de su otra mano ocupada. Mano que pese a que no le cambió la tarea, la aflojó un poco. Hecho que Xena no pasó desapercibido, como que era a ella misma a la que sujetaba, aventurándose a plantarle pelea por una vez más. Soltándose de su agarre de un tirón y volteándose para meterle un segundo codazo. Esta vez en su rostro. Queriendo hincarle su rodilla en la zona que con anterioridad visitó, y quedándose en pleno acto cuando Ares reacciona con mayor rapidez y se le abalanza encima. Manteniéndole los brazos flexionados a ambos lados y castigándola con su acto con otros voraces besos sobre sus hinchados labios.

―Si no lo quieres disfrutar, Xena, tú te lo pierdes.

La mirada que le enviaba la guerrera estaría demás decirla. Pero por si las dudas, totalmente llena de odio.

―Te tendré quieras o no.

―¡Entonces acaba y termina de una buena vez!

Como respuesta a su grotesco grito, Ares que le besa de nuevo. Tanto su boca como una lagrimilla temerosa que amenazaba con correrse por su rostro. Mirándola fijamente le indicó que abandonara esas falsas esperanzas de querer escapársele, y posándole un beso sobre su humedecida frente, regresa con su trabajo pos puesto sobre sus pechos. Pechos que ahora observaba por vez primera completamente desnudos desde que la trasladó a aquella habitación. Pechos que ahora lamía sin el estorbo de la tela de su vestido. Succionando uno para pasar al otro. Recorriendo la aureola de éstos con su lengua y en ocasiones mordisqueando su duro y erecto pezón.

―¡Ah! ―chilló la Princesa Guerrera cuando sintió la primera hincada de unos dientes en esa tierna piel.

―Eso, querida, es para que no te me duermas.

Ares deseó visitar el área de su abdomen con manos y boca. Pero el inconveniente de tenerla sujetada no le dejaba usarlas ni descender. Recurriendo entonces a las anteriores y doradas esposas. Encadenándola esta vez sólo de las muñecas con un simple movimiento de su mano. Esposas que se alzaron con todo y muñecas sobre su cabeza, levitando, sin que nadie o materia alguna las moviera. Como si movidas por un fantasma estuviesen siendo guiadas. Sin digerir lo que sus ojos veían, Xena escuchó un crujido en el cabezal de la cama. Echando su cabeza para atrás por el susto, aparte del que ya tenía por el querido dios de la guerra, vio como una figura tallada en la madera cobraba vida y sostenía con una mano la cadena de sus esposas. Se trataba de un torso de Eros cuando aun era un niño regordeto.

―Yo no elegí la decoración de los muebles, por si eso andabas preguntándote ―le dijo sonrientemente Ares que pasaba del revivido muñeco de madera, a su cara con atónita mirada.

Sin esperar a que Xena se decidiera entre si decirle algo o no, Ares se dirigió a colonizar con manos y besos la ahora deseada piel del vientre de su guerrera. Corriendo más el vestido de ésta hasta lo bajo de sus caderas. Apurándose con sus maestras obras antes de que la guerrera le rogara a Hefesto, y las esposas se abrieran de su muñecas. De uno en uno, Ares fue depositando un beso desde el centro del pecho, la línea marcada entre los suaves abdominales, hasta más abajo de la parte umbilical. Fue ahí en donde la guerrera prensó sus piernas y Ares levantó la vista para ver la expresión de su rostro.

―No sé porque temes cuando sabes que en estos momentos, no te haré ningún daño. Todo lo contrarió, sentirás el goce que no has sentido en toda esta segunda vida que posees.

No convencida de ello, Xena se mantuvo con igual de prensadas piernas. Ares todavía no le urgía culminar ahí su desbordada pasión. Siguiendo de largo por dichas piernas y procurando que a la mortal no se le ocurriera patearle y mandarlo fuera de la cama. Sujetándolas y abriéndolas para acariciar toda la piel. Situándose entre ellas para facilitar el proceso. Transitando desde sus pies, rodillas hasta muslos. Introduciendo sus manos bajo sus glúteos y levantándola para dejarla semi sentada sobre sus rodillas. Quedando de este modo más cerca de sus pechos y al mismo tiempo sin alejarse de sus piernas.

En medio de su silencio, Xena se dedicaba a mantener la vista en todas partes menos en el dios que tenía delante. Igual que en la anterior noche. Ares lo notaba más no le importaba. Estaba seguro que cuando subiera de nivel, esa mirada y ese silencio cambiarían en su totalidad. Apurado en que eso ocurriera, regresó su boca a uno de los pechos de la guerrera en no que a sus manos les encomendaba otras tareas. A una atender al pecho restante, y a otra, ese lugar entre las piernas de la ella.

―Ahhhhh ―se le escapó otro chillido a la cautiva de Xena. Uno que apenas murió cuando nació en cuanto sintió como el dios le mordisqueaba de nuevo uno de sus pechos. Sin reparar en el contacto de cierta mano viajera que se abría camino entre la parte media de sus muslos―. ¡Pero! ¡Ahhhh… ―quedó sorprendida cuando sintió la mano de él rondando por su feminidad.

―Me sorprende que aún no te hayas derretido por mí, Xena. Cuando en el pasado eso era totalmente diferente cuando apenas me veías.

―Cállate y… ¡Ahhhh ―enmudeció y volvió a chillar aún más alto por la incomodidad, rareza y sorpresa de sentir uno de los dedos de Ares en su entrada.

―Pero ya sentirás como eso empieza a cambiar a partir de ahora ―aseguró profundizando la penetración en la entrada. Acompañando el profanador dedo con otro y removiendo la fémina apertura en círculos.

Xena arqueó la espalda y trató de cerrar sus piernas sin éxito alguno. Demostrando rechazo hacia el dios comprimiendo su fémina cavidad para evitar que él siguiera adentrándose en ésta. Provocando una extasiada sensación en el dios al éste sentir sus dedos comprimidos y humedecidos por obra de su guerrera.

―No te preocupes en eso, que no serán mis dedos los que tengan el honor de poseerte hasta el fondo. Aún sigues chillando por miedo y desesperación. Dentro de poco, lo intercambiarás por gemidos de placer.

Fastidiada por su comentario, Xena levantó con brusquedad una de sus rodillas cuando Ares se le hubo agachado sobre todo su torso para olisquear el aroma de su cabello.

―Con una vez me fue más que suficiente, querida ―logró esquivar el bajo golpe mientras que enseriaba las expresiones de su rostro, sosteniendo la rodilla de Xena con su amplia mano y acariciándole la mejilla con la otra. Párpados y labios después. Cuello, centro del pecho y abdomen en repetición le siguieron. Llegando a esa región gobernada por unos finos y escasos bellos castaños oscuros sobre una cálida y rosácea piel.

Con una vista como aquella, Ares sintió que ya era hora de que dejara en libertad lo que se le comprimía a falta de espacio entre sus pantalones de cuero. Retrocediendo ante el cuerpo de su más grande amante y deshaciendo los cordones de amarre de la prenda en rodillas. Permitiendo que se corrieran más debajo de la pelvis. Xena, que de reojo supo lo que hacía, casi voltea el cuello igual que una lechuza para no mirarle.

―Esas amazonas locas te dejaron como te encuentras ―le indicó al brindarle largas lamidas por aquellas marcadas clavículas que tanto le atraían la mirada. Cada día me convenzo que debí de haberte apartado de ellas en cuanto naciste. Te han hecho perder el gusto por el placer. No os preocupéis más por ello, mi princesa. Que he de encargarme que eso también quede arreglado.

―Te odio, Ares ―masculló la presa sin mostrarle la cara de profundo rencor que se le plasmó en su delicado y níveo rostro.

―¡Shshshshshsh! No digas cosas que ya se saben. Sólo limítate, a cómo te dije, relajarte. Déjate sentir amada por primera vez en mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Permite que tu cuerpo se inunde con aquella pasión desbordante que siempre producías al vernos. Así fuese para amarnos, o intentar matarnos.

Xena decidió no soltar más palabras. ¿Para qué? Si en aquel dios no parecían rendir efecto alguno. Continuaría en su meta, hasta cumplirla. Poseerla. Ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Se sentía derrotada y temerosa. Pese a ello, por otra parte sentía que debía de corresponderle al dios que tenía delante. Tal y como incontables veces lo hizo en el pasado. Desde que comenzó a creer en sus recuerdos y a aceptar lo que el dios le proponía, supo que tarde o temprano la situación en la que se encontraba pasaría. Era algo simplemente inevitable. Ambos eran dos polos opuestos destinados a atraerse sin importar la distancia. Ella lo aceptaba. Su orgullo no le permitía decirlo con palabras. Había que entenderla. Se encontraba en medio de una emoción que no sentía desde buen y largo tiempo. Reconocía que fue una mujer desbordante de pación, pero por lo dicho, temía por cómo pudiese reaccionar. Más aún cuando el reactante con el que efectuaría ese producto, era el propio Ares.

―No temas más, mujer. Que ya te dije que no te voy a hacer ningún daño del que no te puedas reponer nunca.

Externamente Ares no mostraba sentirse grandemente preocupado por lo que pudiese estar sintiendo o no su preciada mortal. Internamente, ya era otro cantar de las musas. Él, de la forma en la que fuese, de igual modo temía. Pero no por él. Por su princesa. Temía porque al final, ésta no se decidiera ceder. Temía porque después de todo el empeño que estaba poniendo, ésta acabara por rechazarlo permanentemente. Quedando catalogadas sus acciones de un modo altamente riesgoso. ¿Es acaso que había otro medio? No, por más excusable que pareciera y fuese para su persona. La relación que ellos tenían siempre fue inestable desde el primer momento en que se formó. Uno de los dos tenía que interceder para que ésta no se quebrase hasta el fondo. Uno de dos que resultaba siendo siempre él. En aquella ocasión no se presentaría la excepción. Si él no rompía el hielo, el hielo lo congelaría a él y a su hermosa mortal.

―Yo quiero que esto no sólo sea para mí, Xena ―le susurraba a su oído―. Quiero que sea para ambos. Ayúdame a ayudarte. No te resistas más a lo que en fondo deseas. Desde que renaciste te has sentido grandemente sola. Permite sentirte amada de nuevo. No rehúyas a lo que tu cuerpo y tu alma desean. Sepáralos de tu mente y déjate llevar.

Como se lo propuso, la guerrera continuó agarrada del silencio. De ahora en adelante serían sus ojos los que hablasen y su piel la que escuchase. Otorgándoles su total receptividad para no quedarse a medias en lo que el dios pudiese transmitirle.

―Te voy a tomar Xena y quiero que sea porque tú te entregues ―proseguía depositando besos sobre el vientre de ésta. Rasgando el vestido para que quedara todo revelado de una buena vez―. Deja de temblar y mírame. Mírame Xena ―insistía al agacharse entre sus piernas. Moviéndose por un camino de besos entre la zona inglinar derecha de la guerrera. Sintiendo la calidez que manaba de esta zona. Y que iba subiendo a medida que él iba bajando.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―se exasperó al ver como éste descendía el rostro hasta su feminidad.

Ares cortésmente le contestó, pero no con palabras, sino con el acto. Depositando sus húmedos y fríos labios en ese sensible punto de toda fémina.

―Jumhmh ―gimió cortamente la apresada antes de presionar sus labios para no dejar escapar próximos sonidos. Sintiendo como las mejillas se le encendían. Luciéndolas completamente enrojecidas a un dios que no quiso perderse el nacimiento de aquella sensual expresión. Ni ésa, ni cuando trazó círculos con su lengua en esa misma y diminuta región. Empezando suave, para después aligerarse.

Xena no pudo evitar contorsionarse, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y contraer los músculos de su entrepierna y parte media de los muslos. Ares tuvo que anteponer sus manos para que ésta no le cerrara las piernas en su cabeza. Intensificando su labor para ir acostumbrando a la guerrera en lo que le esperaba.

―¡Oh, diosesssss ―arqueó la espalda en cuanto le relamió toda el área con una destreza digna de alguien que tenía miles de años de experiencia.

―Preferiría que sólo me nombraras a mí, querida.

―¡Maldito seas, Ares! ¡Apártate de mí!

―No digas cosas que realmente no deseas porque se pueden hacer realidad ―atinó sonriente al regresar a su hábil labor. Separando los pliegues de la mujer que deseaba con sus dedos e introduciendo vorazmente su lengua entre ellos.

―¡Hijo de pu… ¡Ah! Ahaha… ah… ah…

Ya fuesen insultos o gemidos, para Ares todo era una melodía de musas para sus oídos. Lo aceptase o no, le estaba comenzando a corresponder. Esa creciente humedad en el sexo de la guerrera no mentía. Nunca mentía. Poniendo más empeño que nunca para que no cesara en producirse.

―Tu aroma es tan embriagador, Xena ―murmuró al aspirar la transpiración de la nombrada en aquella área. Regresando sus labios a sus rosáceos pliegues para lamerlos y succionarlos en un placentero y al mismo tiempo torturador acto.

―¡Ahhh…

La habilosa lengua de Ares debía de tener una longitud más larga de lo normal. Puesto que lograba llegar hasta el bloqueante tejido que marcaba la virginidad de Xena. Sintiendo la enorme tentación de desgarrarlo con su penetrante lengua, más una vez más se armaba de paciencia. Lo que fácil se obtiene, fácil se pierde. Saliéndose de allí para no seguir sumergido en las ganas y acudiendo al sensible y abandonado punto de la mujer que conducía al mundo de los placeres. Apretando con sus labios la carnosa, erecta y pequeña parte. Provocando en medio de ello que ella arqueara la espalda como nunca y hasta intentase patearle. No porque le doliese. Todo lo contrario. Porque le placía y cada vez más tenía menos posibilidades para retomar su lucha, y muchas para rendirse.

―¿Hasta cuándo vas a continuar resistiéndote?

Deseando saber la respuesta de su pregunta, Ares se esmeró más en aunque fuese, sacarle un gemido más potente a su amada amante. Tomando la mayor parte de la entrepierna con su boca y repartiendo lamidas por cada rincón de ésta. A un ritmo acelerado y brusco que parecía matar a la mujer a la que se lo hacía. Mujer que no era otra que Xena. Quien contorsionaba sus piernas, estirando una y subiendo la otra. Chocándolas contra la cabeza de Ares y hasta golpeándole en su espalda. A todo esto él nunca se detuvo. No hasta recibir ese desborde de cristalinos fluidos en su propia y magistral boca.

―¡Ares…

El nombrado de vez en cuando ojeaba el rostro de su al fin excitada princesa. No le podía ver totalmente pero entendía que aquellos movimientos de lado a lado de su cabeza, y ese agitado pecho, sólo señalaban que pronto se degustaría con una humedad que le calmarían la sed que el acalorado cuerpo de la guerrera le venía provocando desde hacía rato.

―¡No! Nooo… Oh… Ohohoh…

―Ríndete ya, Xena ―gruñía sin separar del todo su boca de su entrepierna―. No te contengas. ¡Suéltate!

No tuvo que rogarle más para que ésta al fin se dejase arrastrar por las corrientes del placentero caudal que le inundara. A su boca llegaron los fluidos pos orgásmicos de ella. Inundando toda la región. Ares los absorbió lo más que pudo, y luego, manteniéndolos aún en su boca, se arrastró por el cuerpo tembloroso de Xena hasta dar a su vez con la boca de ésta. Juntándola con la suya para darle de beber de su propia producción. Xena a penas pudo corresponder al beso en medio del ataque de jadeos en el que se encontraba. Luciendo un acelerado pecho que no parecía encontrar calma alguna.

―No eres más que un enfermizo lujurioso.

―Y eso que apenas has visto la superficie.

―Baco con todo y bacantes se queda corto al lado tuyo, Ares ―comparó entre jadeos.

―No sé si enorgullecerme u ofenderme por eso, pero lo concluiré después.

―¡Maldito degenerado!

―¡Shshshs! Como si no te hubiese gustado.

―Ese… Ese no es el caso ―dijo helándose por la manera en la que le acariciaba su rostro. Con toda la palma de su mano como si quisiese arrancarle la piel de éste.

―Me vale el que sea, Xena. Sólo quiero que ahora si estés conmigo. Como ya te dije, quiero que hagamos esto juntos ―se enserió posicionándose una vez más en su entrepierna. Sin permitir que su rostro se distanciara del de ella. Sosteniéndose con una mano sobre el lecho de cama mientras que con la otra terminaba por desamarrarse los cordones de su pantalón. Bajándolos hasta el final de sus angostas caderas y permitiendo que su endurecido y erecto miembro saliera a la luz entre las piernas de la guerrera. Clavando sus ojos sobre los de su Xena, besándola y diciéndole:

―Quiero que estés conmigo, Xena. No te vayas ni me rechaces. No te contengas. ―Y con esto, que por medio de un movimiento de esa mano suelta, le libera de las doradas esposas. Causando que los entumecidos brazos cayeran desplomados a cada lado suyo. En esto, Ares que junta sus manos con las de ella. En un acto de impedir que se le ocurriera atacarle, o tal vez para indicarle que él estaba con ella. Para que se sintiera confiada.

―No temas que nunca antes tuviste miedo, Princesa Guerrera. Nunca temiste a esos liberales actos de pasión.

Xena trató de tranquilizar su aún agitada respiración pero como que la presión de Ares sobre ella no ayudaba mucho. Añadiendo también lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

―Voy a entrar, Xena ―avisó aproximando su miembro en la cavidad de ésta―. Pero antes… Dime, ¿quieres que lo haga o que me vaya de esta habitación?

¡¿Cómo le gustaba fastidiarla?! Preguntarle semejante cosa cuando apenas tenía ni habla.

―¡Te dije que acabaras con esto de una buena y maldita vez! ―gritó sin mirarle a los ojos.

―Tú solo dime si quieres que me detenga, Xena. Habla y ya no seguiré más.

Nada. La guerrera, muchas veces bocona para cualquier cosa, esta vez siguió apegada del silencio. No dijo nada. Ni siquiera cuando Ares intentaba tener contacto con su mirada. Ares en cambio, tomaba aquello como un NO. El orgullo de su princesa no le permitía pedirle que la hiciese suya. Pero a un dios como a él, pocas verdades se le escapaban. Y siendo esta una de ellas, no vio porque seguir demorando su cometido. Mucho más cuando de pronto, su guerrera se alzaba del lecho, se sostenía de su cuello, y le besaba hambrientamente como hacía rato el venía esperando que hiciera. Decidiéndose entonces de una vez por consumar tan retrasado acto. Hundiéndose lentamente en su interior, erizando su piel más de la cuenta y provocando el cierre presionado de sus ojos. Ojos en los que vio su sentir cuando se separó de su boca para concentrarse en el acto que llevaba a cabo. Dando entonces con su barrera, preparándose para la incómoda reacción que tendría ella, se agachó para querer besarle como segundos atrás sus bocas hacían. Justamente cuando la terminara de penetrar.

―Al fin toda mía, Xena. ―Y dicho esto, se hunde de cantazo desgarrando su interior.

―¡Ay! ¡Ahahaha…

Sus gritos fueron tragados por la boca del dios quien se dedicó a darle todo el amor posible para hacer más llevadero su temporero dolor.

―Ahghgh… Maldita sea…

―Ya verás cómo se te pasa ―articuló Ares profundizando cada vez más la penetración con entrecerrados ojos. Ya no tenía cabeza para apaciguar a su princesa. La calidez, humedad y estreches de ésta lo llevaban a la locura. Necesitando el continuo roce comprimido de las paredes de ella. Entrando y saliendo a un ritmo pausado que no tardó en aumentar hasta remover el cuerpo de la mortal que amaba en el colchón. Mientras que ella iba y venía según las embestidas de él.

―¡Oh, Xena! ¡Xenaaaaaaa!

―Ah…

―No puedo creer cómo pude haber vivido tanto sin tenerte. ¡No lo puedo creer!

En su lujuria, Ares soltó una de las manos de Xena, pudiendo apoyarse mejor sobre el colchón y quedando más alto y erguido para facilitar las continuas penetraciones. Su miembro húmedo por la sangre y lubricantes de la guerrera, le ayudaban a entrar y salir con más facilidad. Llegando a una velocidad extrema que casi llevaba al espaldar de la cama, el cuerpo de Xena. Guerrera que entre el dolor y el placer, emitía gemidos que desquiciaban más de la cuenta a la deidad de la guerra.

―Ah, ah…

―¡Xena!

Dejándose llevar, Xena colocó su mano libre sobre un hombro de Ares. Apretando la carne de éste en muestra de lo que sentía. Ares entonces le liberó de su agarre, llevándole la mano restante a su hombro. Hundiéndose más en ella, haciendo círculos y movimientos transversales que rozaba el punto sensible de toda fémina.

―¡Ares! ―le nombró con placer por vez primera. Clavándole las uñas en su espalda en cuanto éste se hundió con brusquedad en ella.

Ares se estaba volviendo loco. En varios instante soltaba jadeos cuyo aliento chocaba contra los hombros y cuello de Xena. Mientras que ella inconscientemente le enredaba las piernas en sus caderas para que no se le alejara. Para acercar más su sexo al de él y para también ahogar sus gemidos en su oído.

―Si querías matarme… Xena. Cree me que ahora lo estás haciendo.

Xena no se quedaba atrás en su sentir. Tanto placer la estaba desmayando. Atontando y dejándola sin aliento. No tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuese en las embestidas que el dios ejercía sobre ella. No quería que se detuviese nunca. En sus adentros lo aceptaba. El cretino dios no mentía en su arrogancia y prepotencia. La tenía en sus manos. Y ella ya no tenía intensiones de que le soltase.

―Mantente conmigo, Xena. Aguanta hasta donde más se te sea posible ―apoyaba la deidad al ver como ésta se abandonaba a su ritmo. Sin poder ya corresponderle en su vaivén de caderas como hasta hace poco hacía.

―Ares… yo…

―Aguanta, Xena ―repitió tomando una de sus piernas y echándosela hacia atrás para profundizar más de la cuenta sus hundidas. Presintiendo que de un segundo a otro su guerrera se le iba a venir, sacó su miembro de ella. Recibiendo una inquisidora y acusante mirada por parte de los brillosos ojos azules de ésta―. Vírate, Xena.

―¿Qué?

Sin perder más tiempo, Ares la tomó de sus caderas y la giró con brusquedad de espaldas. Xena se tuvo que sostener de los codos para no caer de cara contra el colchón. Volteando su cabeza para ver lo que Ares pretendía, y recibiendo la explicación en cuanto éste la tiró de sus mencionadas caderas, penetrándola con mucha más eficacia y facilidad para él quien de rodillas se encontraba.

―¡Diosessss!

―Ya te dije que sólo me nombres a mí.

―Es que… ¡Ah!

―Que todavía no se te ocurra venirte.

―Mal-di-to se-as, A-res.

―Eso, hermosa. Blasfema todo lo que quieras. ¡Haces que me excite más de la cuenta!

―Sátiro depravado.

―No querida. Ahí te… ¡Ah!… Te equivocas ahí. Yo soy mucho peor. Yo he logrado tenerte esta noche. Y eso ningún sirviente de Baco lo ha hecho jamás.

―Nunca de-jas de decir ba-bo-sa-das.

―Para que veas cómo me tie-nes.

Inundados por nuevas olas de placer, mantuvieron medio minuto sin articular palabras. Los gemidos fueron los que se apoderaron de la habitación en ese entonces.

―Ares, ya…

―Aún no Xena. Pero ya falta poco.

Ares sentía que ya se iba a correr de un momento a otro. Su miembro estaba sumamente tenso y erecto al punto que hasta le provocaba una ardiente y placentera sensación en su punta con cada roce contra las paredes de la guerrera.

―Ares…

Sin arriesgarse más, la giró de nuevo para que quedase de frente a él. Todo sin haberse salido de ella. Sin dejar de penetrarla. Acercándosele para besarle. Distanciándose para verle el rostro en cuanto se viniera.

―Ya no aguan…

―Sólo comprímeme, Xena. Es lo último que te pido. Comprímeme y muéstrame que el Olimpo no está en el cielo. Sino en la tierra.

Mordiéndose los labios, Xena se concentró en la tarea pedida por el dios. Sorprendiéndose como ese acto la acaba de excitar más de la cuenta.

―¡OHAHAHAHA! ¡XENA!

―¡ARES!

―¡¿De qué estas hecha mujer?! ¡¿Qué tienes que me… ¡Ohahahaha!

―Ahahahahaha.

―Voy a llenarte, Xena. Voy a… ¡Ohahaha….

―Ya no puedo más. Ya quiero…

Xena podía aguantar golpes de todo un dios. Pero aquello se pasaba de la raya. Una corriente cosquillosa se extendía desde su penetrado centro, hasta la punta de los pies. Sus pechos sumamente erectos y endurecidos anunciaban que por ahí también circulaba dicha corriente. Una llama afloraba en su interior, peleando por salir. Y lo hizo.

―Ares… ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

En la embestida que el dios dio justo cuando su princesa se vino por completo, su miembro quedó totalmente apretado al grado que se le hizo difícil sacarlo para volverlo a introducir. La cálida y corrida humedad de la guerrera lo había bañado por completo. Llegando a desbordarse más allá de la apertura penetrada, alcanzando la base de su miembro y el par de genitales de más abajo. Salpicándose toda la humedad entre los muslos de ambos con las siguientes y culminantes embestidas del dios.

―¡OH, XENAAAAAAAA!

Una corriente también se apoderó del dios de la guerra. Comenzando por la cabeza de su miembro y moviéndose como un relámpago por todo su conducto interno. Subiendo hasta su pecho para bajar en picada hasta su origen y explotar como un trueno. Produciéndose una viscosa eyaculación que reventó de golpe en la salida de su miembro. Descargándose en grandes cantidades que se bombearon al interior de la princesa. La cual las sintió calientemente en su vientre como lo que eran, todo un recto chorro.

Ares no creía que todo eso estuviese saliendo de él. ¡Como se notaba que lo venía guardando desde hacía más de un siglo para la única mujer que amaba! Viéndose en la necesidad de realizar un par de envestidas más pos orgásmicas para terminar de vaciarse del todo. Derramando su viscosidad por toda la entrada de la guerrera, por sus glúteos y por el colchón. Fue entonces cuando dejó caer su pesado cuerpo sobre el aún agitado de ella. Recobrando el aire como si fuese la primera vez que respiraba en su vida. La guerrera andaba en las mismas. Pero él parecía un náufrago que después de haberse matado nadando en el mar, al fin llegaba a la orilla.

―¿Qué me has hecho, Xena? ―demandó más que inquirir buscando acomodo entre sus pechos. Ella en cambio, le abrazó como hasta el momento, no había hecho.

―Tenías razón, no me hiciste daño.

Ares tuvo que besarla. Era toda una niña sudorosa bajo su cuerpo también goteante de sudor. Las sábanas ahí sólo estovaban. Tener el cuerpo del uno contra el otro era lo único necesario ahí. Uniéndose ambos entre brazos y piernas.

―Duerme, tienes que descansar ―le aconsejó al besarle la frente y apegar su cabeza a su mentón. Que aquí estaré yo para protegerte por siempre.

No pudiendo reusarse al mandato disfrazado de sugerencia, Xena dejó caer sus párpados, abandonándose al profundo sueño que le tentaba a seguirle. Ares también dormiría. Quería acompañarla en sus sueños para impedir que Morfeo la meciera y acunara en sus brazos. En lo absoluto. A partir de ahora ella estaría, en esa vida nueva, siempre en los suyos.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>****

* * *

><p><em>Después de esto, yo creo que un review recompensaría todo el esfuerzo mental que di en este capítulo. ¿O a caso me van a decir que no he de merecérmelos? ¡Hacer que Xena al final aceptara que sí quería estar junto a su dios, no fue cosa fácil! Digamos que resulta ser más orgullosa que el mismo prepotente dios de la guerra.<em>

_Como dije, es así como que mi primer Lemon, en el cual traté de abstenerme a explícitas palabras. Limitándome a meras referencias para que la trama no entrara en lo vulgar. Pienso que la historia me está quedando muy bonita como para meterle de momento un irrespetuoso descuadre hacia los personajes. Para eso existen los One-short en donde sólo se lee por buscar lo que se BUSCA y nada más. Sin gran interés en la corta historia en sí. Sólo en el clasificación y se acabó._

_Espero no ser acribillada por si se esperaba más o menos. Pensé que iba a ser cosa fácil pero descubrí que no. La pareja de Xena y Ares no es algo que se alcance a describir en una palabra. Por eso la extensión de este capítulo. En ambos se tenían que exponer sus pensamientos y opiniones. Añadiendo que después de que se tuviera que aguardar por 11 capítulos enteritos, no iba a ser una redacción de 5 __chipichapis_ _page. ¡Los Dioses librarme de tal blasfemia! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a REVIEWS<strong>_

**_~GilNar_**

_Mi querida Estrella de Fuego, si que pasó time again. Poco más de un mes desde que publiqué mi anterior capítulo. También en el que recibí tu review. Y hablando de tu contestación… ¡WAO! Me dejaste impactada, anonadada y sin respiración con tu opinión hacia la pareja de Xena y Ares. Yo, que escribo un fanfic sobre ellos, no me había expresado con tanta conmoción hacia su relación. En definitiva con esto, se notará a leguas que siempre serás la fan #1 de esta pareja. Te brindo trono y corona por ello. Pienso que si los productores hubiesen sabido de tu opinión hace más de 10 años, el final de la historia en definitiva hubiese sido otro. O no tanto tal vez el final, sino el desarrollo de todos esos episodios intermediarios en donde se nos mostraban a nuestros personajes, ya fuese como descendientes o reencarnaciones, en un futuro bastante lejano. Es que te digo, te expresaste tan profundo que hasta cité palabras tuyas al comienzo del capítulo. Momentos en los que lo escribía cuando me enteré de tu recién llegado review._

_Sé que ya te he agradecido por tus comentarios y seguimientos, pero quiero hacerlo otra vez. Otros fanfics podrán tener más de 200 riviews, más cada uno de los que me has dejado valen por mil. El primero ni se diga por ser el primero. He dado brinquitos por toda mi casa cada vez que recibo uno tuyo, pero como el primero, casi rompo el piso. ¡Es que fue el primero! Ya pensaba yo que era la única mente perversa que le gustaba la pareja de Ares y Xena. Afortunadamente contigo descubrí que no. Que mal por los demás que no saben valorar a unos verdaderos amantes._

_Pasando a hablar sobre el capítulo anterior, lo acepto, sé que me fui en un viaje tremendo con el relato de las Guerras Médicas. Como expliqué con anterioridad, es que le vi como buen medio para desarrollar las nuevas ideas que Xena ha de tener respecto al ejército que construye junto a Ares. Sirviendo al mismo tiempo como un modo de informar a la comunidad lectora (cuando la halla) sobre grandes eventos históricos del pasado mientras disfrutan un relato irreal en medio de la creada trama. Como en ti, por ejemplo. Digamos que te influencié a que acudieras a un libro para instruirte más en la dicha historia. En donde dices que ya estás lista para un examen de esa clase. En otras palabras, logré algo productivo con mi redacción. Sin mencionar que también sirvió para que Tarkan ganara grandes puntos con la guerrera de la que se ha ilusionado. Sí, pobre. Intentar competir con el dios de la guerra es así como que un alto grado de valentía, o una completa estupidez._

_Cuando dices que relees mis capítulos, diaches, te tiene que gustar la lectura en verdad. Más cuando dices que te gusta que los capítulos tengan extensión. Yo depende, si la historia me gusta, sí, si no, pues leo lo que vine buscando y me voy. Jajaja, sí, toda una interesada. Y en lo de esas clases que tomaste juntas y de corridos, digamos que en la universidad pasé por algo similar con humanidades en un mismo semestre. Una hora y media en Civilizaciones del Occidente II, para luego pasar a otra hora y media con Historia Contemporánea y finalmente una hora y media más con Filosofía. Al otro día, otra hora y media con Historia de mi país. ¡Esos seis meses fueron de HISTORIA!_

_Me encanta que hagas mención de libros y cites frases de éstos. Al punto de que me han dado ganas de conseguirlos. Teniendo en cuenta que compartimos las mismas perversas mentalidades, jaja, desde luego que me van a gustar. Y claro que me puedes dar las ideas que quieras para el fic. Ya te había dicho que estaba dispuesta a recibirlas. Mucho más si son así perversas. ¡Ahahaha! Concepto en el que opino que nos cae más a nosotras por disfrutar de ello. ¡Ahahaha!_

_Los dioses… Los hombres al fin y al cabo ni ellos mismo se entienden así que por qué debatirnos en ello. Tus traumas, tranquila que yo también tengo los míos. En "Wrath of the Titan" soporté que me mataran a Ares, pero creo que hubiese muerto si Hades tenía el mismo fin. :o_

_Como te percataste, así es que iré trabajando. Xena no recordará las cosas porque sí. Tiene que haber un catalítico que la estimule a hacerlo. Sino todo quedaría muy a la ligera y más antinatural de lo que la historia de por si ya es. Dependiendo de ello el final de la historia. Confiesas que por eso brindas repelías a historias sobre Ares y Xena (vaya que si eres una traumada, jaja) por el final que puedan tener. Te entiendo, trataré de no desgarrarte todo el corazón en ésta que hago. Quisiera que las cosas no sucedieran como sucederán, pero en vista de que en el futuro lejano estos personajes se reencuentran sin haberse quedado juntos… Ya sabes, ese que he comentado sobre los "Pergaminos de Xena" junto con otro de los que te he indicado en un mensaje privado (que por cierto… aún no me contestas ;/), presentan sucesos en los que nuestra pareja, todavía sigue la hora en la que se tiran de los pelos. He ahí la causa._

_Repito, tu parrafote sobre nuestra pareja de amantes, mega ¡WAO! Es que quedó así como que súper poética. Ya hasta como cinco veces le he leído. Me ha causado inspiración para seguir escribiendo. :D_

_Te estoy muy agradecida cada vez que me felicitas por mi modo de redacción. Ahí sobre los bailes, batallas y entre otras escenas, digamos que tuve buena práctica con una historia que comencé a escribir desde adolecente. La cual todavía viene siendo la hora en la que no la termino pero espero algún día poder hacerlo. Aceptando también que la gran escritora de Nueva Orleans, Anne Rice, me ha servido de vívido ejemplo. Esa mujer describe hasta la mosca que está pegada en la pared adyacente a un florero color granate con orquídeas violetas que desprenden un embriagador aroma que apacigua los sentidos de quien le inhala. ¡AHAHAHHA!_

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo de que debemos crucificar a la fulana esa y romperle las piernas. Pero también la espalda como Callisto le hizo a Xena, con el Chakram. Se lo merece por andar separando parejas. ¡Cielos, que perversidad! ¡Jaja!_

_Válgame, me parece que de todos los capítulos hasta el momento, dado que este #12 aún no lees, el de los "Dos óbolos" ha sido tu fav. Creo que te maravillé con la escenita del baile de la guerrera y te divertí mucho con el sufrir de Ares. Ah, sí que eres perversa, alegrándote del mal del papisongo del dios de la guerra. Eso no se hace, no, no, no, pero shshshsh el no lo sabe y así tendrás oportunidad de consolarlo. Pero acuérdate que debemos turnárnoslo._

_Opinas que fue buena decisión de Xena en el volcorote que hizo en los guerreros. Los mismo digo yo, jaja. Claro si fui la de la idea. Es que Ares no puede seguir rigiéndose a la antigua. Tiene que motivar a sus hombres. Pero ya ves el otro volcorore que se dio. Aunque, pobre, también hay que entenderlo. Marcharse para buscar paciencia, entender que Xena apenas se encuentra finalizando su adolescencia, estar más dispuesto a llevar las cosas con más calma con ella, y venir y enterarse del aquelarre en el que anda metida. ¡Nooooooo! Pienso que, bajo su condición y manera de ver las cosas, poco le hizo en este capítulo de "Al fin toda suya" ¡Jajaja! Como viste, le anduvo hablando a la almohada. Y eso, que no la llegó a ver en los brazos de Tarkan porque ahí sí que el cuento hubiese sido un tanto más dramático._

_Te repito, no tengo problema con tus citas de libros o movies.__¡Me facinan! Esa que dijiste del laberinto: "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave" !WAOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU! Me ha entrado que ni te digo como. __Son un tipo de palabras como las que le diría Ares a Xena en un momento en el que le pidiese que continuara a su lado. Tremendas. ¡Me han encantadoooooooo! Las otras de los dioses esos que mencionaste, también. Ares se luce por creer conocer y tener en la palma de su mano a los humanos por el mero hecho de haber sido un mortal un par de veces. Pero sólo cuando comprenda y entienda que el día en el que vive puede ser el último día de su vida en la faz de la tierra, ese día sabrá lo que se es ser un humano. Entendiendo al fin los valiosos y misteriosos sentimientos que los mortales poseen y transmiten. Ese día podrá jurarle al mundo entero su gran amor por Xena. Mientras tanto, seguirá de la mano de su orgullo. Igual que cierta amfipoliana de por ahí._

_Bueno, ya creo que te he respondido a tus comments así que esperando que este HOT cap. te agrade y no planees luego acribillarme con tus "palitos de pan". Sorry again por haberte dejado el anterior así de picado pero ya se te pasará el enojo cuando leas éste. Y mencionando los palitos de pan, por cierto, no estoy segura de lo que son todavía. Sí, va tiempo que los mencionas y pienso que te refieres a los palillos de entremeses o de dientes. Jaja, que mal me va._

_Bye mente perversa!_

_P.D. Enjoy girl! Y espero tu ayudita por mensaje privado._


	13. Solos

****Capítulo [13]****

* * *

><p><em>En este capítulo sólo me limité a tiempos a solas entre Ares y Xena. ¡Y qué tiempos! Nuestro dios de la guerra se ve que sí aprovecha su inmortalidad. Dedicándole toda la redacción a sus pasionales e íntimos momentos en su gran mayoría. No habiendo espacio ni tiempo para la añoranza de recuerdos por parte de nuestra guerrera. Así que sin verme en la necesidad de comentar episodios de la serie en donde se explicarían tales recuerdos, les permito proseguir con la lectura. ;)<em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Solos**

¿Para qué despertarla? Cuando mejor podía observarla plácidamente dormida. Acurrucada contra su pecho como una cría en busca de calor. Sintiendo su acompasada y cálida respiración contra su divina piel. Provocándole un cosquilleo junto con una extraña pero agradable sensación cada vez que su amada guerrera le acariciaba en medio de la inconsciencia uno de sus pectorales mayores. Causando que a su cuerpo le invadieran las inmensas ganas de poseerla de nuevo. Si se amparaba en la templanza, era porque si por él fuera, no le molestaría estar toda una eternidad viéndole dormir igual que una inocente niña.

Quién la viese y no la conociese, jamás pensaría que podía ser una fiera en el combate. Una discípula rebelde de su divina fuerza. Un arma salida de su control que volvía a tener en sus manos, pero ni como mismo dios de la guerra, sabía por cuánto tiempo. Más no importaba, puesto que era ese presente el que tomaba su mayor interés en esos momentos. El tenerla en sus brazos era algo que no encontraba como agradecer. Si era que así lo podía hacer puesto que a él mismo se debía el logro de tenerla devuelta en sus manos. Entonces ya no había nada que pensar, sólo verle dormir como la más hermosa de las criaturas.

Haciéndose un ovillo contra el tonificado pecho del dios que le acunaba en esos momentos, Xena como que no estaba por dar signos de querer despertarse. Ya era más de media noche. Así que total, mejor era que le siguiera de largo hasta el amanecer. Ares por su parte no mostraba semblante alguno de que eso le incomodara. Como se dijo, no tenía ningún inconveniente con verle dormir toda una eternidad. Ah, pero la guerrera, el mundo y sus planes sí. Ella era una mortal así que su cuerpo pronto mostraría signos de abastecimiento y quería consumir las energías almacenadas durante esa siesta. El mundo seguro que se extrañaría de su ausencia tras su misteriosa resurrección, y sus planes, esos sí que llorarían por ella si no la volviesen a ver. Como quien dice, ella era el motor de éstos. Sin comentar a fondo que por otra parte el propio dios tenía que admitir que también le gustaría verle despierta y que en una de esas hasta que volviese a enredarse con él a los puros puños y patadas.

―No sabes lo mucho que anhelaba con este momento, Xena ―susurraba al apartarle unos mechones de cabello del rostro―. No he conocido tortura más grande que el haberme separado de ti luego de tu muerte definitiva. Pero ya eso es cosa del pasado. Lo que vivimos ahora es este presente. Presente en el que te tengo entre mis brazos. Y no creo que exista dios u hombre más feliz en el universo que lo que estoy yo por tenerte devuelta a mis manos ―aseguró con un tono de confesión ante una receptora que no podía oírle. Aprovechándose de su inconsciencia para transmitirle profundas palabras que su orgullo no le permitía articular abiertamente.

Un rato más tarde, minutos u horas, Ares no estaba para contar, sólo para mirarle, Xena se separó entre sueños de su cuerpo, desarropándose todo el torso y dejando a la luz pedazos de piel que el sol no toca antes de girarse de espaldas al dios. Al parecer en busca de un poco de frescor. La temperatura que emanaba Ares era suficiente como para pasar el invierno en aquella habitación sin molestarse en pensar en la chimenea.

―Parece que quieres que no espere hasta la otra noche, Xena ―siseó al captar la viva imagen de su níveo y descubierto cuerpo que ahora le daba la espalda.

En esos momentos Ares era el fuego que quería hacer nuevamente leña con el cuerpo de su preciada Xena. Lo mejor era cubrirlo o en cuestión de segundos encendería una fogata en aquel lecho. Ahora sí que se entendía el dicho que donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan…

―Umm…―gimió la mortal al sentir la incomodidad de ser cubierta hasta mitad de espalda por las blancas sábanas que Ares le echaba encima. Dios que al detectar el mero sonido de la boca de su guerrera, mandó al diablo la templanza de la que se estaba agarrando y pasó a voltearle el rostro para tomar su boca con la suya.

Sin despegar un sólo parpado, Xena no daba imagen de otra cosa más que de ser una muñeca a la que le intentaban abrir su boca por medio de la de un dios. Que le mordisqueaba y succionaba sus labios en busca de poder adentrarse entre éstos. Siendo así hasta que dicha muñeca comenzaba a cobrar vida sin aún despertarse. Correspondiendo a los besos del dios y hasta llevando sus suaves y blancas manos al rostro de éste. Exhortándolo a continuar e incluso intensificar su agradable labor. Sucediendo así hasta que las siguientes roncas palabras del dios le hicieron soltarse de cualquier que fuese el sueño en el que andaba metida.

―Xena, eres pura tentación.

Desde hace rato que venía teniendo un pies más acá que allá. Y el escuchar a Ares tan cerca le hizo decidirse por cruzar al plano de los despiertos. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, reconociendo, o mejor dicho, confirmando la entidad que tenía sobre sí, y haciendo uso de su salvaje fuerza para apartarle de inmediato.

―Y yo que pensaba que con lo que llevabas de dormida te era más que suficiente ―atinó un Ares que se agarraba del borde de la cama para ponerse de pie luego de ser pateado por su abdomen por la mujer que hasta hace poco besaba―. Veo que te hacía falta un poco más para quitarte el mal carácter.

―¿Qué pasó? ―inquirió una guerrera con ojos desorbitados, cubriéndose con las mantas y mirando a todos lados como un recién nacido que se adapta a la luz por primera vez.

―¿Qué qué pasó? Querrás decir… ¿Qué no pasó? Querida mía ―corrigió tomando su posición correspondiente en la cama. Junto a una mortal que le miraba como si no pudiese creer que se encontraba a su lado.

Xena no dejó de mirarle con todo y ojos estacados. Arremolinando más las sábanas contra su cuerpo y distanciándose en el proceso en el que Ares se le aproximaba. Agachando la mirada, se quedó boquiabierta al procesar todo lo que había sucedido las pasadas horas.

―¿Por qué esa cara, princesa?

Mientras, Ares se gozaba la atónita expresión de la mujer que había elegido para compartir su eternidad en la vida. La pobre como que le costaba digerir lo sucedido entre ambos. Eso a él, simplemente le fascinaba. No todos los días se veía a la legendaria Princesa Guerrera sin habla.

―¿Perdiste la capacidad del habla, querida? ―prosiguió en sus insolencias al depositarle hambrientos besos sobre sus labios.

―No seas tan maldito, Ares ―refunfuñó al alejarlo de su lado con un empujón, para ponerse de pie y abandonar el lecho con todo y sábanas envueltas en su cuerpo.

―Ey, ey, ey. ¿Por qué la prisa si aún no amanece? ―impidió que se marchara al tirarle de dichas sábanas y dejarla tumbada sobre su abierto regazo―. ¿No me place continuar con nuestra pasada riña, Xena? ―le dejó saber haciendo uso del su habitual y seductor tono―. No me place cuando simplemente nos podríamos dejar envolver en el embriagante placer que nos produce nuestra cercanía.

―Contigo no se puede, Ares.

―Ni contigo, hermosa. No entiendo como prefieres marcharte de esta habitación cuando la podemos seguir pasando en grande ―articulaba mientras le dejaba otro de los tantos caminos de besos que el cuello y los hombros de la guerrera ya tenían surcados.

Xena suspiró unos instantes ante tales manipulantes gestos. Podía tener orgullo, pero no era acariciada por cualquier hombre. Sino por un dios que aún no sabía si le había conocido como recompensa o castigo en la vida.

―¿Qué con todo lo que me hiciste ya no se te debían de haber saciado las ganas que tenías conmigo?

―No digas tonterías, Xena. Lo que yo siento por ti ni la eternidad podrá cambiarlo. Puede que de vez en cuando me den ganas de matarte, pero no por eso significará que deje de desearte. Porque tú, querida, siempre serás mi eterna obsesión.

¡Qué palabras! Viniendo de alguien como él debían de tomarse como las más románticas, por no decir engatusantes, palabras del mundo. Como fuesen, lograban su cometido. Atrapar a la mortal que en esos instantes les escuchaba. Por más intuitiva que fuese en su vida pasada, aquel dios seguía siendo el mismo.

―Y tú mi eterna maldición ―suspiró casi inaudiblemente la deseada al sentir como las manos de Ares le recorrían por su cintura. Dejándose desarropar de las sábanas que le cubrían y permitiendo que éste la apegara más a su cuerpo.

No permitir que le besara y acariciara del modo en el que le hacía era como negar absurdamente lo ocurrido entre los dos antes de quedar plácidamente dormida en sus brazos. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya fuese tomando partida desde cuales quiera que fuese su últimas estancias en la tierra durante su primera vida, o toda la que hasta el momento había tenido en la segunda que vivía, pensaba en ella misma. Era una guerrera, una líder y una histórica fuerza motriz, pero ante todo, era una mujer. Y era Ares el que desde siempre se había encargado de hacerla sentir como tal. Besándola, acariciándola y estimulándola como sólo una milenaria deidad como él podía saber hacer. Aceptaba por medio de sus recuerdos, que desde que lo conoció, no hubo cabida para ningún otro hombre que no fuese él. ¡Porque qué hombre iba a poder igualarlo!

Era muy cierto que regresar a las manos de Ares, del dios de la guerra, significaba revivir gran parte de las penurias que vivió en su primera vida. Vaya que fueron muchas. Pero no todas precisamente por su causa. Se puede decir que más de la mitad fueron causadas entre ella misma y otros entes que ni al caso rememorarlos. De eso si podía hacerlo. Cierta rubia aún no se le desenterraba en la memoria para gran bendición de Ares. En fin, sí iba a tener que soportar muchos pesos sobre su espalda, pero la recompensa que obtendría valdría la pena. Eso si continuaba con el modo de ver con el que hasta ahora se mostraba. En una de esas cambiaba de invierno a primavera y le daba con retornar a ese antiguo camino de benefactora que una vez decidió seguir para siempre. Entonces sí que lo de emperatriz, inmortal, diosa y líder de todos los ejércitos de Ares sobre la tierra iban a terminar tirándose por la borda. Más como esto aún no daba señal por suceder, Xena se mantenía en lo primero. En definitiva, recordar, saber quién era, y aliarse con la deidad que tenía a su lado, era mucho mejor que seguir como una amazona con la mente y el alma perdida sin saber cual demonios sería su maldito propósito en la desvalida vida que llevaba.

Amazonas, ahora que pensaba en ellas, ¿ellas que habrían de pensar a su vez sobre ella? ¿La habrían dado por muerta o acaso sabrían lo que realmente sucedió? Que el mismo dios de la guerra bajo del Olimpo para ascenderla junto con él. Más lejos, que en realidad nunca fue otra que la antigua y legendaria Destructora de las Naciones. Al cabo que ni le importaba mucho lo que pudiesen estar pensando o dejando de pensar sobre ella. Sólo dos mujeres había valorado mientras vivió entre ellas, la que había tomado el papel de su segunda madre, y su gran amiga. Amiga que aún no se explicaba el por qué llegó a sentir tanta pena con su pérdida. Era normal que sufriera, pero no que lo sintiera como si fuese una pérdida doble. Era como si ya lo hubiese sentido antes. Siempre pensó que tal vez se debía a que como la llegó a ver como una hermana, pues que por eso se sentía así. A que además de perder a una amiga, también perdió a una hermana. Sucediendo que ahora que sabía que tuvo una vida anterior, pues que a lo mejor era que esa amiga amazona que tuvo y que perdió vino a despertarle la tristeza de una pérdida aún más lejana. «¿Sabrá Ares de algo al respecto?», se preguntó. Decidiéndose a cuestionarle ahora que pensaba en eso. Si tan sólo dejara de besarle los hombros como hacía, puede que podría articular mejor sus palabras.

―Ares…

―¿Umm?

―A parte de la gente con la que me relacioné en mi primera vida, ¿hubo alguien que fuese especial para mí a demás de un familiar? ¿Alguien con el que sufriese grandemente en caso de que llegara a perderle? O que incluso por el que sufrí porque así fue.

Esta fue una de esas veces en las que la guerrera le pillaba con la guardia baja. Por suerte no le veía la cara de pasmo que puso. Es que desde luego que hubo alguien muy especial en su vida. Alguien que ni quería recordar. Mucho menos que ella le recordara.

―¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? ―se separó de ella para verle y captar la menor verdad o negación que pudiese llegar a transmitirle.

―Nada importante. Sólo estaba pensando en mi tiempo como amazona, en la amiga que ahí tuve y…

―¿Es que preferirías haber continuado siendo una de ellas por lo que te restara de vida que abrir tu mente a la gran verdad que siempre fuiste?

―Por supuesto que no. Nada más estaba pensando. ¿Qué? ¡Hasta eso me vas a prohibir! ―Se zafó de su agarre―. No has sido algo así como que un ángel bajado del cielo en mi vida, pero debo admitir que grandes y convenientes cosas me esperan si aguardo a tu lado. ―Sacó una vez más su lado interesado.

Viéndole sonreír tan pícaramente tras haberle restregado una verdadera verdad en su propia cara, Ares lo que quiso en esos mismos intervalos de segundos fue arrojarla sobre la cama y cerrarle esa boca con la suya hasta hacerle sangrar. Últimamente como no medía sus palabras. Y ahora que ambos habían estado juntos en toda la definición de la palabra, como que debía ir preparándose para mucho más.

―Xena, no es necesario que me recuerdes lo interesada que eres. Eso lo aprendiste de mí.

―Hmmp ―le dio igual de dónde lo había aprendido. Lo que no estaba para indiferencias era para la cretina cara que le ponía el dios en esos momentos en una indicación como que de_ cállate._

Con una mueca de puro desprecio, Xena tiró de sopetón de las sábanas que Ares le había desprendido y las usó para cubrirse el desnudo torso de nuevo. Poniéndose de pie para distanciarse del más cínico de todos los dioses que le tocó tener.

―Las puertas están muy bien cerradas ―le dio por recordarle que todavía seguía siendo su prisionera en aquella habitación.

―No es a ésas a las que me dirijo ―le aclaró sin detener la marcha hacia donde en realidad dirigía sus pasos. Hacia la sala de baño que vio durante la pelea de la noche anterior―. Sólo quiero asearme un poco. No veo por qué deba molestarte a menos que sea otra cosa que te dé con prohibirme. ―Se detuvo para mirarle con el rabillo del ojo. Sería el colmo que hasta eso le diera con prohibirle con tal de fastidiarle más de la cuenta.

―En lo absoluto. Entiendo perfectamente que eres una humana con necesidades. Hace unas horas me lo acabaste de demostrar. ¡Y en qué medida, querida!

―Maldito seas entre todos los malditos ―rabeó a lo bajo preguntándose internamente si en el pasado tuvo que soportar de ese modo al rey de los cretinos.

―Si quieres, no tengo ningún inconveniente en ayudarte en tu _aseo_, Xena.

Si la esperanza era lo último que moría para los hombres, para un dios como Ares lo era el tormento ajeno. Mirar que nunca se cansaba de fastidiar a lo grande.

Dándolo sin remedio por una vez más entre unas tantas ya perdidas en la cuenta, Xena prosiguió con su andada hasta una entrada averiada con todo y puerta caída. Ignorando a la poderosa deidad que yacía con su partida sonrisa sentado al pie de la cama. ¡Como le gustaba que continuara siendo una arisca con él! Haciendo falta unas cuantas repeticiones de lo _sucedido_, para que al fin fuese ella la que terminara soltándosele como en el pasado terminó haciendo aunque le sobraran los dedos para contarlo. Algo era algo. Algo en lo que a él nunca le molestaría animar. Ahí por ejemplo tenía otra oportunidad en brindar esa _ayuda_ que a su ver tanto necesitaba su preciada y hermosa Princesa Guerrera.

Ares desapareció de la habitación con una sonrisa torcida más que clara en su cínico rostro. Nadie le mandaba a la mortal a despertarse antes del alba. Ella misma acaba de dar por adelantado lo que de seguro era un hecho esperado durante la siguiente noche. Noche que como se acaba de decir, estaba ya de plano asegurada. Si durante la madrugada ocurría algo similar, todo sería un bono extra que un lujurioso dios como Ares por pocas cosas en la faz del universo estaba dispuesto a rechazar.

―Y dices que sólo pienso en mí, querida Xena ―pensaba en voz alta frente a los sacos de fina ropa que había traído de la tienda. Dejándolos tirados en una sala por el apuro de querer aclarar el asunto de los descendientes de Borias con su voluntariosa guerrera―. Aún no nos casamos, bueno renovamos nuestro matrimonio, y ya ando yo haciendo detalles de todo un buen y atento esposo.

Husmeando entre los vestidos, en alguna otra estancia u habitación de aquel templo palaciego en donde dejó los sacos con los pergaminos y prendas, Ares se decidió con apuro por una pieza de seda color champán de estilo greco romano. Con unos respectivos paños que cubrían ambos pechos atándose a la altura de la parte posterior del cuello. Sosteniendo una suelta y larga falda cuya tela se iba aclarando a medida que descendía. Dejando a la vista las piernas de la mujer que le portase. Ni hablar de cuando se situara en algún claro.

―Sí, estamos SOLOS ―se dijo con un gesto de _no habrá problemas_. Lo más seguro refiriéndose a mirones indiscretos.

Al reaparecerse en la habitación donde mantenía cautiva a su fiera casi domable, también trajo consigo el resto de las otras pertenencias para que las viese. Ese lugar ya sería su residencia oficial así que lo mejor era que su querida mortal ya se diera por instalada. Lo que sí aún no le presentaría serían sus preciadas armas. Pasarían días como para que las volviera a tener en sus manos. Ahora lo que importaba era disfrutar al máximo todo el tiempo que pudiera llegar a estar a solas con ella. Era tranquilizante saber que había dejado todos sus asuntos atendidos antes de llegar a Aresia y encontrar… Eh bueno, el barrunto que encontró. De lo contrario Xena se salvaría de su presencia al verse obligado a acudir ante sus obligaciones y planes. Siendo algo en lo que no estaba dispuesto a darle la más mera esperanza. En ese templo, totalmente a solas, sin metiches y chismosos, le mostraría cuánto le pertenecía. Porque ella siempre había sido de él desde mucho antes de nacer. O eso creía.

―¿Te habrás ahogado en la tina que no sales?

Era un exagerado impaciente. Si apenas la mortal llevaba a lo máximo unos diez minutos de baño. Claro, no soportaba estar separado ella. Aunque ni el mismo se diera cuenta. A no ser que también tomara celos del agua que bañaba el cuerpo de su mortal. ¡Faltaría nada más! Por lo que fuese, Ares se adentró a la sala de baños. Haciendo clara su presencia al patear los pedazos de arcilla y madera productos de la destrucción pasada en la entrada. Xena, que se encontraba tranquilamente sumergida hasta el cuello, le demostró su desagrado girándose de espaldas hasta la otra esquina de la aquella enorme tina. De algunos catorce pies de largo y unos diez de ancho. Tenía la forma ovalada, estaba hecha de puro pulido mármol blanco y a cada esquina se encontraban unas talladas figuras de infantes alados. Servidores del gran Eros de igualmente tallado mármol situado en la parte delantera de aquel balneario de donde fluían chorros de agua conducidos por bombas de presión y controlados por llaves hasta los conductos de salidas. Ya estuviesen situados en los muros de aquella gigantesca tina, saliesen por la boca de los propios esculpidos infantes alados, o de un propio rajón que la figura representativa de uno de los hijos del dios de la guerra vertía.

―Por Urano ―se quedó sin habla la deidad al ver el santuario de pura paz y harmonía con el que le habían construido aquel baño en el que se suponía que debía de pasar uno de otros tantos buenos momentos con una mortal nacida para la guerra. Nacida para él―. Esto me pasa por no estar al pendiente de estos malditos obreros ―continuaba en su atónito shock―. No me mires así Xena, que aquí tan poco elegí la decoración.

Xena sí le miraba, pero no porque se preocupase por lo que pudiese estar pensando o no respecto a las sorpresivas decoraciones de su glorioso templo. Lo miraba porque quería dejarle sumamente claro que no tenía intensiones de compartir aquel relajante baño con él. Ya bastante que le había dado en la cama como para que se le ocurriese por pedirle más.

Aún con su cara de total desagrado, Ares colocó el fino vestido sobre una mesa a juego con el mismo mármol que constituía la enorme tina, y recordó las razones por las que allí estaba. Concentrando su mirada en la húmeda espalda de la musa inspiradora de sus más grandes sueños. Ella entre tanto, continuaba demostrando su total rechazo al no tener sentidos para otra cosa que los brazos que se restregaba una y otra vez al grado de llevarlos al enrojecimiento. A sus espaldas al dios de la guerra le regresaba la maliciosa sonrisa a su rostro. Ya se imaginaba a su hermosa mortal peleando desnuda contra su acoso tal y como lo hizo la vez pasada en la que por razones divinas, le tuvo que dar un baño con su propia sangre. Todo por sanarle y "purificarle" para que pudiese aguardar en aquel templo flotante de territorio propiamente olímpico pese a la distancia que le embargaba de tan conjunto de mansiones celestiales.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Ares? ―le dio con cuestionarle ante la cercanía que el dios ya daba con ella. El muy cretino ya descalzado y de vuelta con su habitual pantalón de negro cuero, rodeaba la tina para darle alcance a tiempo que recorría la tibia agua con una de sus manos.

A Ares se le ensanchó más la cretina sonrisa que de por si ya tenía. ¿Qué qué hacía ahí? De plano que se hacía la muy sonsa la mortal que tenía delante porque estaba de más explicarlo con palabras.

―Te he hecho una pregunta, Ares ―insistía la "sonsa" sin mirarle a los ojos. Poco más y comenzaba a tragar agua de tanto que se sumergió en la tina. Asegurándose de trasladarse hacia el otro extremo dado que el cuestionado casi le daba alcance a su espalda con sus resbalosas manos.

―Y yo te hice una a ti hace rato. Te pregunté si querías que te ayudara con tu _aseo_.

―Me ayudarías más si me dejaras en paz tan siquiera mientras me baño, Ares.

Ahora sí que Ares tuvo que sentarse al margen de la tina. O era eso se caía de la risa.

―¡¿En serio?! ¿Crees que estarías mejor sin mi presencia que con ella? ―Se las dio de deseado. Xena ya no le iba a decir nada más. Ya había aprendido que con él no se podía discutir. Desenredar su cabello le daría más productividad que seguirle sus pecaminosos juegos―. Yo ni creo, lo sé. Creer es un acto de fe. Sé que eso de que te deje en paz me lo dices de la boca para fuera. Porque por dentro ardes en ganas de que te del baño de tú vida.

―¡Arghghghgh! ―gruñó al arrojarle lo que parecía ser un frasco con alguna loción o jabón corporal―. ¡Si serás bastardo, Ares!

―Ni te imaginas cuanto daría porque eso fuese verdad, querida. Significaría no ser hijo de mi "adorable" padre. Eso, para mí, sería el segundo regalo más grande en toda mi eterna existencia. Porque el primero, hermosa, el primero lo tengo frente a mis ojos.

―Lárgate. No necesito más de tus burlas. Con lo que me hiciste ya me es más que suficiente. Ve a fastidiarle la existencia a otra. Que conmigo ya conseguiste lo que querías ―se quejaba con sumo enfado y algo de histeria. Chapoteando toda el agua que le era posible achacar contra un dios que en vez de enfadarse, se entretenía más de la cuenta―. ¡Que te largues te estoy diciendo! ―Al verle reír de la forma en la que lo hacía, se acababa de enfadar más de la cuenta. Ahora era él quién le pagaba con la misma y maniaca moneda con la que ella le pagó en el corredor cuando comenzó a criticarle su hombría y valentía.

―Xena, ya creo dejarte claro que yo nunca me aburriré de ti. Que la eternidad no dará abasto para que deje de perseguirte. Así que, querida, ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado a mi presencia. Porque será _largaaaaaaaa…_

Otro puchero se transmitió por parte de la guerrera. Como se juraba no seguirle el juego al rey de los cretino, y como caía de de cabeza en éstos.

―No eres algo que esté dispuesto a dejar ―continuaba Ares―. Me eres un elemento sumamente valioso, Xena. Eso también ya deberías de tenerlo claro.

La nombrada no le miraba. Su seria mirada no tenía fijación para otra cosa que no fuese para las ondas en el agua que el movimiento de una de sus manos provocaba. Trataría de ignorarle al cretino que tenía a sus espaldas lo más que pudiese. Lo malo es que con lo que le hizo a continuación, ese aguante llegó a su fin tempranamente.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―cuestionó al ver como éste se desprendía de su única pieza de ropa. Su pantalón. Esa siguiente interrogante también estuvo demás. Lo mejor que tenía que haber hecho era salir de aquella tina y no quedarse perpleja frente a la deidad que se arrojaba en el agua, saliendo a flote y sacudiendo su mojado cabello igual que un mismo perro. Salpicándole en el proceso―. No te atrevas a acercarte o…

―No creo que estés en condiciones de batallarte contra mí en estos momentos ―le indicó con su lujuriosa mirada puesta sobre ella. Acortando la distancia entre ambos. Llevándola hasta el fondo de la tina. Quedando ambos bajo la enorme estatua del dios Eros y ante la iluminación de la luna colada desde lo alto de un ventanal a la cabeza de la estatua―. Pero si de algún modo lo intentas, te dejo saber que me encantaría. Siempre quise verte pelear sin otra cosa que no fuese una espada en la mano. Claro, en estos momentos te la debo. ―Y mirando la estatua de su hijo se distrajo―. Esta maldita decoración…

Aprovechando que Ares posaba de nuevo sus despreciable mirada sobre las estatuas de seres alados, Xena que le arremata con un puñetazo en su mandíbula. Seguido de la inmersión de su cabeza en el agua. No hubo duda, Ares en esa sí que tuvo que haber tragado agua hasta por los ojos.

―Ehehehe. ¿A dónde te vas? ―le logró retener antes de que la pobre lograra salir de la gran tina.

―¡SUELTAME!

― Shshshshshs. Sin gritoneos, Xena. Deja ya de comportarte como una niña que anoche te hice toda la mujer que una vez fuiste.

―¡Maldi…

Sin que se lo esperara, ahora fue ella la que terminó sumergida de cabeza por el dios.

―Blblblblblblbl…

―¿Qué? No te entiendo nada, Xena. ¿A ver qué dices ahora? ―preguntó descaradamente al dejarle respirar.

―Que eres un maldito mal naci… Blblblblblblblbl…

―No creo que eso sonara a algo bonito, Xena.

Sería prudente que dejara de insultarle o pronto acabaría tragándose toda el agua de la tina. Forcejear contra la fuerza del dios no servía de nada. Pero dado que éste no parecía tener prisa en sacarla a flote, cualquiera se desesperaba. Convirtiéndose un mero minuto en todo un eterno martirio.

―¿Vas a seguir insultándome o te vas a comportar como la mujer hecha y derecha que se supone que seas?

―_Blaldlitloooooo._

Ares estuvo seguro que la traducción de aquel disparate no era otra cosa que la palabra _maldito. _De todos modos la dejó respirar. O se hacía el desentendido, o la tenía que matar ahogada. Cosa que jamás haría. Una vez lo hizo, como ya lo había él recordado durante la búsqueda de los óbolos. En una de esas batallas pasadas la empujó a un estanque helado y la desdichada quedó atrapada bajo una gruesa capa de hielo. De no ser por la rubia que tenía por sombra, que le brindó aliento con su propia boca, por no admitir que la beso como siempre se negaba a sí mismo, su legendaria princesa hubiese muerto de tan estúpida manera. No, no volvería jugar con ella de esa forma. No soportaría provocarle la muerte por segunda vez de ese modo. Porque a su ver sí la había matado. Y pese a que el aliento retornó a su cuerpo, aún seguía sin perdonarse por lo ocurrido en ese día.

Mientras el dios se arrepentía de sucesos pasados, Xena por su lado trataba de regresar el aire a sus pulmones. El dios sí que se había zafado. Dejándoselo saber con su cara de pocos amigos. Ares lo reconocía, pero como era el más orgulloso de todos los dioses, no se lo aceptaría en su cara. Antes mejor veía como arreglaba el "mal entendido" entre ambos por no decir discordia repentina que el mismo provocó.

―Sólo te estaba devolviendo lo que me diste. No me gusta quedarme con nada que no es mío.

―¡Si serás…

―Eh ―le detuvo un futuro golpe en su contra al sostenerle de la muñeca de la mano que se lo destinaba a causar―. Para qué usar las manos para golpear, cuando podemos usarla para cosas mucho más placenteras. ―Y propuesto esto, que la apega a su pecho, pasando a acariciarle toda su cálida espalda con la mano que le quedaba libre. Con la que a ella le restaba, trataba de separarse pero ya como que las fuerzas le estaban traicionando. ¿O acaso lo eran las sensaciones que el dios comenzaba a provocarle?

―No soy una muñeca que puedes utilizar.

―No, eres una mujer que se convertirá en mi futura reina. En una diosa con toda la majestuosidad de la palabra.

―Como te gusta mortificarme. Tú mejor que yo sabes que cuando formes tu imperio en la tierra, no tendrás mente para otra cosa que…

―Shshshshshsh. Deja ya de suponer tonterías. Que tú has estado destinada para mí desde antes de tu nacimiento. Lo que sucede es que la vida se ha encargado de ponernos los más grandes obstáculos en nuestro camino.

Con esas seguras palabras, Ares le besa con total lujuria. Sujetándola con firmeza al sentir que ésta quería escapársele. Sin poder entender para qué quería seguir resistiéndose. Cuando él en su condición divina siempre conseguiría lo que quería de ella.

―Ya basta ―musitó al desprenderse de la voraz boca del dios y desviarle la mirada para que no volviese a juntarla―. No voy a permitir que te sigas burlando de mí.

―Si te refieres a lo que hago en estos momentos, te equivocas, no me burlo. Todo lo contrario. Te muestro la verdadera y más pura pasión que mi cuerpo ejerce ante tu presencia.

El dios de la guerra ya comenzaba a impacientarse. No se esperaba que la guerrera le siguiera poniendo resistencia luego de lo sucedido entre ambos.

―Hace horas creí que si me rendía, tu obsesión sobre mí acabaría. Y con ello tu maldito y degenerado acoso. Optando por rendirme para que así el calvario pasara más rápido.

¿Calvario? ¿O estaba delirando o esa no fue la Xena con la que descargó la mejor y más grande de todas sus guardadas paciones?

―Por favor, Xena. No digas cosas que tú tan poco te las crees. En la cama no me demostraste que estuvieses pasando un calvario.

―No eres Psique para llegar a ver dentro del alma.

―Sé perfectamente quién soy. Soy un dios que ha sido el único hombre en despertar todos tus sentidos de mujer en tus dos vidas. Soy esa llama que ha logrado derretir ese hielo con el que te acorazas. No lo niegues, Xena. Porque te estarías mintiendo a ti misma.

Ambos ya se encontraban de nuevo cara a cara. Tan cerca que el aliento de uno chocaba contra el del otro. El del dios, frío y embriagante. El de ella, cálido y deseable.

―Tu cuerpo me correspondió perfectamente, Xena. Tus suspiros y gemidos, tus gritos no mintieron. Tu calidez, tu respiración entre cortada. No me vengas con eso de que sufrías porque no te lo creería ni en un millón de años.

Ares ya la tenía aprisionada de nuevo entre sus brazos. Dispuesto a besarla como mejor sabía hacer, con desenfreno y total lujuria. Como siempre, Xena que le aparta. Como si lo que tuviera delante fuese un total desconocido.

―Por el amor de Gea, Xena. Deja ya de resistirte a lo que realmente deseas. No seas más orgullosa que yo y atente a lo que tu cuerpo reclama. ―Y con esto, que la sujeta por la parte de atrás de su cabeza para impedir que se le volviera a zafar de su salvaje encuentro con su boca.

Xena esta vez emitía gemidos, pero eran de fastidio y de total negación. Al menos, de su boca para fuera. Ares no los soportó. Separándose para dedicarle un desaprobatoria mirada.

―Parece que deberé de ayudarte un poco más, Xena.

Con esas últimas palabras, el dios que la lleva bruscamente contra uno de los muros de la tina, la recuesta de éstos y se la trepa de piernas a su cintura. Sin dejarle emitir juicio alguno, regresa a su labor de besos para ver si ahora sí le daba con rendirse de manera definitiva. La guerrera como siempre hizo todo lo que estuvo en ella para separarse de su aprisionado agarre.

―Si realmente quieres que te libere, defiéndete mejor, Xena.

Esas palabras fueron la gota que se desbordó el agua en aquella tina. Cayendo por una incontable vez en sus juegos, la guerrera se valió de todas las fuerzas que su brazo derecho podía apostar para otorgarle un más que merecido puñetazo en la bocaza de aquel rey de los cretinos. Acertando gracias a la rapidez pero no teniendo la misma suerte cuando quiso tener igual victoria con el izquierdo. Ares le impidió su segundo golpe al sostenerle de la muñeca de esa segunda extremidad atacante. Repitiendo el acto con el otro brazo de la guerrera al sujetarla bruscamente por su antebrazo.

―No seas aguajera, Xena. Si no querías que volviese a estar tan pronto contigo no te hubieses metido a bañarte mientras yo he de rondar tan cerca de ti.

―Esta vez si que no te lo dejaré tan fácil, maldito ―le escupió con todo el arrastre de sus palabras.

―¿En serio? ―Y dudado esto, que retorna a su salvaje tarea de besos. Partiendo de su boca, mordisqueando hasta su mentón, bajando por el terso y palpitante cuello, llegando hasta sus deseosas clavículas y piel sobre los hombros, centro de pecho y pechos mismos. En eso la guerrera que le patea zafándose de su agarre para ser sujetada de nuevo. Quedando cara a cara con un lujurioso dios cuyos ojos flameaban de puro deseo.

―Después de haber esperado todo un siglo para volver a tenerte, creo que merezco más que una vez de tenerte entre mis brazos.

Xena ya no le dijo nada. Sus planes de lucha como que se estaban hiendo por el desagüe de aquella tina. Aflojando sus brazos y permitiendo que el dios la acabara de rodear con los suyos. En donde las manos de éste recorrían todo su tronco. Subiendo y descendiendo en busca de nuevos pedazos de piel quedados por colonizar. Asegurándose primero de no dejar ningún espacio desatendido para luego continuar el descenso más abajo de sus caderas. Por los muslos que sostuvo firmemente para devolver sus piernas a sus estrechas caderas. Dejando a la guerrera en una pose un poco más alta a la suya. En donde podía atender mejor la zona de su pecho y cuello.

―¿No que me lo ibas a hacer más difícil? ―se interrumpió para fastidiarle. Teniendo como respuesta el giro de mirada por parte de la referida, y que la luz de la luna resaltara los marcados músculos de su cuello y las clavículas se vieran más brotadas. O sí, después de su apetecible boca aquellas eran las regiones que más le gustaban de su cuerpo. Por lo menos de primera instancia. Porque habían otras… Que imposible no darles la misma opinión, a su modo de ver.

Hablando de esas regiones, el "buen" dios esta vez tuvo prisa en llegar a ellas.

―Si horas atrás te quedaron dudas de lo que siento por ti, ahora espero dejarte completamente libres de ella.―Y con esto, que la levanta por la parte baja de sus glúteos, acomodándola en su centro. Enviándole un aviso con la mirada de que poco faltaba para hundirse en ella. Besándola en cuanto comenzaba a hacerlo. Tragándose el gemido nacido de su boca en cuanto ya lo hubo hecho. Interrumpiendo el beso para entonces mirarle a los ojos. Ver como los entrecerraba cuando comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. Lenta y pausadamente. Formando ondas tranquilas en el agua que les rodeaba. Todo esto sin dejar de verle a los ojos.

Si a la guerrera todavía le quedaban ganas de zafarse del dios, con aquel vaivén que se movía dentro de ella, acabó por olvidarse de ello. Mostrándolo indudablemente con pares de gemidos que se le escapaban de su comprimida boca. No pudiendo resistir más y dejando caer la cabeza de golpe hacia atrás en cuanto sintió que Ares se profundizaba en ella. Dios que antes de grabarse la imagen de su rostro ruborizado y boca entreabierta, abalanzó su voraz boca sobre la piel de aquel expuesto cuello. Acompañando sus hasta el momento pausadas embestidas con pequeños mordisco y succiones en los hombros de ella. Estaba esperando una mera señal por su parte para pasar a otro nivel. Y la obtuvo. Ésta que se enreda de piernas en sus caderas, y él que lo toma como una silenciosa petición de _más. _

Las tranquilas ondas producidas en el agua que llegaba hasta la cintura de aquel par, pronto se convirtieron en oleadas de un mal revuelto por la pasión desenfrenada de un dios olímpico como Ares. Autor de las mismas. Quien colocó las manos de Xena sobre sus hombros para que se sostuviera por sí misma de él mientras que a su vez éste podía hacer lo mismo en los bordes de mármol de la enorme tina. Obteniendo más control de sus ya apresurados movimientos. Embistiendo en el interior de ella a un ritmo aún llevadero para ésta. Estacándola y arrebatándole la capacidad del habla como sólo él podía hacer. Él que de igual modo ya no soltaba palabra alguna. Embestirla bajo el agua facilitaba y aligerada cada entrada y salida. Sintiendo el cuerpo de ambos que el placer los invadía más prontamente.

―¿Todavía quieres que me largue? ―logró articular comido por el deseo ante una Xena no muy lejos de encontrarse en el mismo plano.

―De-ja-me en paz, Ar…

―Lo siento, pero ambos sabemos que no es lo que quieres.

Besarla y besarla era lo que por siempre quería hacer con ella. Sentirse en su interior también caía en el mismo deseo. Ser prensado por sus cálidas paredes. Salirse de ella casi por completo para sentir la fría agua del exterior y rápido llevar de vuelta su miembro al calor interno de su feminidad. Es que lo tenía al borde de la locura. Si es que ya de por si no lo estaba.

―Una vez te encontré en una tina de agua mientras te bañabas. Y no sabes las enormes ganas que tuve en ese entonces de poseerte como lo hago ahora. Más cuando te encontrabas en una especie de amnesia en la que no distinguías ni recordabas mal alguno. Mostrándote ante mí con una pura inocencia. No sé como pude contenerme.

―Cá-lla-te ya…

―Sólo si me besas.

Tal vez porque en verdad ya le tenía harta con su cotorreo, o porque sí quería besarle, Xena permitió que Ares se adentrara en su boca sin necesidad de esfuerzo como hasta el momento había tenido que hacer. Llegando hasta extender su propia lengua para enlazarla con la de él. Quien le poseía como jamás lo podría hacer un hombre u otra deidad.

―Eres una delicia para todos mis sentidos. Tu piel y tu aroma me desquician ―quebró su promesa de permanecer en silencio. ¿Y cuando acá aquel dios cumplía algo?―. Eres tan divina que lo único que te falta para ser una diosa es que te inmortalicen y te suban al Olim…

Esta vez si que no tuvo más remedio que tragarse sus palabras. Las palpitantes y húmedas paredes de su guerrera le anunciaban que ésta ya estaba por venirse. Por estar cotorreando como ella siempre le indicaba, no había puesto atención a los frecuentes gemidos que ésta estaba teniendo. Ni a su cabeza que de no detener esas idas y venidas de a los cuatro puntos cardinales, provocaría la dislocación del cuello que le sostenía. No había nada más que concluir, su guerrera se le vendría antes de tiempo.

―Aguanta, Xe-na.

―No puedo, ya no… No puedo. Creo que… Ahahaha… Ah…

―Sólo un minuto y…

En vez de estar hablando lo mejor era concentrarse para seguirle el paso a ella. No podía prohibirle a la mortal que se contuviera. El aspecto que tenía le decía que si no lo hacía, acabaría por desmayarse del placer contenido. Por eso cerró los ojos llevando a su mente una imagen bastante pecaminosa de cómo se estaba entendiendo los sexos de ambos entre sus piernas. Eso fue suficiente para enardecerlo y ponerlo cerca de la meta que su guerrera estaba alcanzado. Un poco más y hasta sería él quién se viniese primero. No, de ninguna manera. Antes de eso primero quería sentir como la las paredes de la mortal le apretaban hasta interrumpirle la circulación. Quería sentir como la humedad de ésta se corría por todo su miembro hasta salir al exterior y perderse entre las aguas de aquella tina. Que a esa altura, nada le faltaba para que alcanzaran su punto de ebullición.

―¡Maldito seas Ares, ya no aguanto!

―Entonces libéralo, Xena. Libérate a lo grande. Pero no sin antes envolverme lo más que puedas.

Más pervertido y lujurioso que aquel dios, tal vez Baco. Lo curioso de éste dios de la guerra era que no necesitaba del alcohol para encenderse solo. Así que si de ese modo era cuando se encontraba normal, ni imaginar el día que se ahogara en el alcohol. ¡Que los dioses ampararan a Xena si ese día llegaba a encontrarse ella a su frente!

―Ya… Ya me… Me ven… ¡Ahahahahahahahahahaha!

Xena tuvo que contraerse contra las caderas del Ares. Tomando un gran impulso desde el propio muro en el que se encontraba recostada. Deseaba tenerlo hasta lo último de su interior cuando esa corriente le surcara el cuerpo como un rayo. Y así lo hizo. Viéndose obligada a abrazarle para no resbalarse dado que ya no contaba con el apoyo del muro del que se separó. Transmitiendo su agitada respiración, su convulsionante cuerpo y sus acelerados latidos a la broncínea piel del tonificado pecho de Ares. Un par de embestidas más, y ésta que no pudo contenerse. Tirando la cabeza hacia atrás con un prolongado gemido. Siendo consciente de cómo los músculos de sus paredes aprisionaban el miembro de él sin permitir que saliera de ella con la habitual facilidad. El dueño de éste tan poco quiso luchar contra ello, dejándolo en el interior hasta donde más se le fuese posible. Sintiendo como era bombeado y humedecido con los ardientes fluidos de la mortal.

―¡ARES! ―se dio por acabada una guerrera llevada de vuelta contra el muro por un dios preocupado en que se le desprendiera al ya no tener control de su cuerpo. Siendo mecida en unas delirantes olas de placer que la elevaban de la tierra sin tener alas en su espalda.

Ares entre tanto, en cuanto ya no pudo aguantar más el bombeo del interior de su princesa, regresó a sus embestidas con una victoriosa sonrisa en su rostro. No faltaba mucho para que él también se viniera a lo grande dentro de ella. Pero antes de eso, lo haría con gusto. Dirigiendo su boca a uno de los pechos de la mujer. Torturándola mientras ésta aun se encontraba en las convulsiones y contracciones de su reciente orgasmo. Se sintió más complacido que nunca al saberse abrazado de aquel modo por la mujer que más deseaba en toda la faz del universo. O era él, o como que su guerrera se hallaba apunto del desmallo. Ya se estaba calmando pero como que su cuello ya no daba aguante con su cabeza. En fin, la atendería después. Ahora mismo lo que le importaba era la oleada de placer que recorría todo su cuerpo. Partiendo desde su sexo para regresar de nuevo a esa región. Se encontraba en las últimas. Tensándose, contrayéndose y… Una embestida profunda más y el alto grito que emitió lo dijo todo.

―¡OH, XENAAAAAAAA!

Sólo él supo la forma en la que contrajo sus duros glúteos bajo el agua para proveer toda la tensión en su erecto miembro. Miembro en cuyos canales internos recorrió su varonil y espeso fluido en búsqueda de la única salida existente. Explotando al hallarla bárbaramente como muestra del estrecho camino recorrido. Impactando con fuertes, calientes y placenteras hincadas el interior de la guerrera. Mortal que se sintió llenarse hasta el desbordamiento. Más cuando el dios aún continuaba con dos o tres embestidas pos orgásmicas para vaciarse por completo. Las palabras se quedaban cortas para describir lo que dos amantes como ellos sentían en su unión. Sólo ellos sabían lo que sus cuerpos colonizaban en ese apogeo de placer. Pudiendo describirlo como quien sube hasta la punta más alta de una montaña y luego de arroja de ésta. Subir hasta la cima conllevó su tiempo, pero caer en picada fue como si se volara hacia otra dimensión.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Xena supuso al despertar que fue el propio dios el que la tuvo que a ver trasladado hacia la cama en la que se encontraba. Por cierto, para nada parecida a la que, bueno, en la que atendieron sus asuntos y finalizó como coxal de escombros que como un propio lecho. Esta vez se despertó consciente de lo que sucedió hasta que de alguna manera perdió el conocimiento. Desarropándose de inmediato en espera de confirmar los hechos. Topándose entonces con la sorpresa de verse finamente vestida con aquel vestido champán estilo greco romano que el dios eligió para ella. Un tintinar en sus muñecas le hizo ver que en adición llevaba puestos dorados brazaletes. Tanto ahí como unos muy bien sujetados en ambos antebrazos. Estos en particular tenían la forma de serpientes entrelazadas con rojas y pequeñas cornalinas que tomaban el papel de ambos ojos. Sus pies no carecían de estas propias joyas. Ni mucho menos su cuello y orejas. No se podía ver en el espejo pero estaba segura de que en su cabeza tenía puesta alguna que otra cosa colgante de la que más o menos se podía hacer una idea. Sólo pudo concluir una cosa, el dios había dejado que sus sirvientes retornaran a los campamentos y pueblos.

No tardó con dar en un espejo para mirarse. Sí, estaba hermosa. Como siempre. No tenía puesto ningún tipo de maquillaje por lo que pudo notar al tocarse, pero aún así era toda una divinidad mortalisada. Y ese vestido… Ese vestido se veía de muy buen gusto. Ares no iba a tener nada que recriminarle a sus sirvientas puesto que la habían atendido más que bien. O eso pensó. Lo que no sabía la guerrera, era que las miles de personas que habitaban los pueblos de Aresia aún no ponían pies ni pisada en los campos. Siendo las manos de nada más y nada menos que las del propio dios las que la atendieron de tan grata manera. Llevándola en brazos hasta aquella nueva cama luego de que se quedara agotada y adormilada en su pecho en aquella tina. Con una gran delicadeza, Ares le secó con suaves toallas, le vistió con aquel vestido de seda, le cepilló el cabello y le adornó con doradas joyas. Toda una labor de Hebe, su diosa hermana hija tanto de Hera y Zeus. Encargada del servicio de las deidades del Olimpo hasta que hubo de desposarse con Heracles cediendo la labor a Ganimedes, un amante varonil del Crónida de los rayos (Zeus). Con la mera diferencia, de que era él, el dios de la guerra quien la llevó a cabo. Algo poco de esperarse. Algo como cuando le trajo de cenar la tarde anterior. Hablando de alimentos…

―Esperaba tener que despertarte ―le dijo. Se presentó igual que un fantasma con el desayuno en una bandeja―. Con el cierre que le dimos a lo de la madrugada, pensaba que no ibas a recuperar energías hasta mañana.

Una vez más, al dios que le daba con su típicos y fastidiosos intros por conversación. ¿No podía mejor anunciarse con algún _buenos días_ o con algún_ ¿dormiste bien_? No, tenía que ser tan él mismo. Sin remedio alguno.

―Ares ―se le dirigió procurando arrastrar cada letra de su nombre_. _

―Umm, cada vez me convenzo de que naciste para mí. Tienes una fuerza y resistencia apta para lidiar con un dios como yo. Ya quiero ver las cosas que podrás hacer cuando seas inmortal y obtengas los poderes de toda una diosa. Mi hermana Eris, arderá de celos cuando se le deje claro que ya no será la principal deidad femenina de la guerra estruendosa, de la lucha, batalla y furia. Ni hablar de la estatua de Atenea que…

―Sea lo que sea que traigas ahí, Ares, llévatelo. No tengo hambre ―le cortó la mortal viendo como éste depositaba la bandeja con un aromático desayuno sobre la cama y le exhortaba a que se acercara a engullirlo mientras seguía con su cotorreo. Él, que hablaba de los traumas sufridos y destinados a sufrir en sus familiares, y no sabía que él sufría el más grande por compartir la sangre con éstos.

―Como no.

―Llévatelo si no quieres que se repita lo de la vez pasada ―amenazó recordándole la ardiente sopa que le bañó en la tarde del día anterior.

―Pues qué crees. Me arriesgaré a que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Porque yo también te aviso, por no decir que te amenazo, con hacerte lamer cada residuo de alimento que se quede adherido a mi cuerpo. Si te soy sincero, nada me placería más y me haría comenzar con buena cara el día que tu dulce lengua me humedeciera toda mi divina piel.

―Entonces vete con todo y lo que has traído. No quiero ver a nadie. Bueno, no quiero verte a ti. Los sirvientes sí tienen permiso de entrar. Me gustaría conversar con alguien de tu gente luego de lo que pasó en la celebración de anoche.

―¿Sirvientes? ¿Qué sirvientes, Xena?

―Pues en este caso cercano, las damas de servicio que debieron de haberme vestido y ataviado de esta manera tan elegante. ¿Quiénes más? ―marcó la obviedad sin saber que las circunstancias se la arrebataban.

―Ninguno de mis fieles que se encuentre en su sano juicio han puesto un solo pie en los campos de Aresia y mucho menos en este templo. Aún no me da la gana de permitirles que regresen. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? ―añadió con interesada malicia. No creía que la guerrera se lo preguntara pero el rubor en sus mejillas le decía que ya había caído en cuanta sobre quien le vistió mientras yacía inconsciente.

Silencio. Los cuervos que revoloteaban cerca de una de las ventanas de aquella habitación, algo más pequeña que la anterior pero no por ello menos lujosa, poseían más importancia ante los ojos de la guerrera que la deidad que tenía a su frente.

―Si no te lo comes, me lo comeré yo ―tentó al sentarse al pie de la cama y destapar la bandeja traída. Mostrando un humeante revoltillo acompañado con tocino frito, panecillos de miel y una entre mezcla de uvas verdes, fresas silvestres y moras. No faltando desde luego aquel jugo frutal de la cena anterior―. Oh, se me olvidó enfriártelo ―habló cuando servía en un vaso de bronce el mencionado líquido. Haciendo uso de sus poderes divinos para ejecutar la labor indicada. Soplando con su aliento la bebida y cristalizando gran parte de ésta―. Sabes, para no ser dios de la naturaleza, los elementos y esas cosas, creo que no me desenvuelvo nada mal en ésta ―comentó como si no tuviese a sus espaldas a una Xena con cara de pocos amigos―. ¿Vienes? ―invitó disgustándose con uno de los panecillos calientes con miel―. También traje crema de maní y aceite de trigo por si los sientes muy dulzones ―indicó al señalar unos pequeños frasquitos con todo y boca llena. La guerrera que le escuchaba pero no le miraba, continuaba con su disque interés en unos cuervos que hacía rato que se trasladaron a otro cielo―. Vamos, Xena. No vengas con eso de que no tienes hambre. Eres bastante alta como para que tu cuerpo no necesite buenas reservas. De eso si que sé. Las veces que fui mortal ―y una vez más que hablaba de más sin ser captado al instante―, todo el tiempo sentía que me estaba muriendo de hambre. Aún recuerdo cuando intenté atrapar una maldita gallina y…

―¿Eso lo preparaste tú? ― le cortó por segunda vez como si quisiera dejarle marcado su total ignoro. Y lo hizo. No percatándose de cuan reveladoras habían sido esas palabras del dios.

Ares, que ya había ido y venido unas mil veces antes de que a ella se le ocurriera emprender el viaje, no se dejó afectar. Su guerrera no mas era el vivo reflejo de su propio orgullo.

―Claro ― se amparó esta vez en la tan ya agotada paciencia―. Ni modo que los huevos se frieran y batieran solos. Ni modo que el tocino viniese ya cortado y frito de la res. Ni modo que estos deliciosos panecillos caigan horneados del cielo como el Maná del desierto. Ni modo también que estas frutitas echaron patitas más brazos y treparon hasta estos platos. Ni modo que hasta se hayan exprimido solas para producir esta consistencia líquida y dulce llamada jugo. Ni modo mi princesa, que todo eso se haya hecho solo. Ni modo que…

―¡Esta bien! ¡Pero deja el cinismo aunque sea por hoy! Es obvio que sé que el desayuno lo hiciste tú.

―Entonces para qué preguntas. Bueno, ven y come algo. No vaya a ser que te me desmalles como en la tina…

Si los ojos de Xena lanzaran flechas, Ares en esos momentos se encontraría clavado de la cabeza a los pies contra un muro de aquella habitación.

―Desgraciado ―murmuró a lo bajo pero aún así fue escuchada por la deidad.

―Yo también te quiero. Ahora… ¿Vienes a comer o prefieres que te lo de cómo una niña pequeña tal y como me ofrecí la tarde de ayer?

Si Ares estaba hablando en serio, a Xena le iba a caer mejor que engullera aquel alimento por ella misma que en el regazo de un dios que le daba con hacerse pasar por su padre de vez en cuando. Por eso tomó un poco de cada cosa en un plato, haciendo tremendo mejunje en el proceso, que de igual modo terminó por engullirlo por completo. Brindándole un par de puntos a favor al dios en el proceso.

―Y eso que no querías, si llegas a querer… Líbreme el Olimpo de tu hambre. Aunque, pensándolo mejor…

―Quiero salir ―ordenó más que pedir, sacudiéndose de la caricia del dios en sus labios.

A Ares esta "petición" le sacó de planes mas no le tomó por sorpresa. Era de esperarse. Le había dicho que hasta que no fuera de él, no saldría de la pasada habitación. Bien, ya como que se hubo de encargar, que al menos en cuerpo si lo era. Como quien dice, si lo tenía unido nuevamente a su alma, se lo debía a él. Tal vez también a su segunda madre gestante. Pero como él era el dios, más a él. La cosa es que como obsesionado que era, ya la había tenido, al menos en se ámbito. Y ya hasta si la había dejado salir, pero sólo de aquella habitación destruida. Porque aún ésta seguía en el templo. Sólo que en otra estancia. En la que allí justamente se encontraba con la mirada encarada.

―De acuerdo, yo también necesito despejarme un poco. Esta noche pienso que estaré muy ocupado nuevamente ―le tiró con su maliciosa sonrisa.

―Dije que quiero salir, no que quiero compañía, Ares.

―Eso se soluciona fácil entonces, hazte como que no te sigo. ―Y propuesto patéticamente aquello, el dios que con un movimiento de su mano atrae unas doradas sandalias colocadas entre lo que se veía como el amontonamiento de la ropa traída de la tienda puesta ahora en un baúl de madero. Las levita en el aire para luego arrojarlas velozmente a los pies de la guerrera―. Puedes usar un par de botas de piel de conejo que vi entre tus pertenencias. Por eso de que con el frío la tierra se debe de encontrar más que húmeda. Pero suponiendo que no te me vas a meter por donde no debes, no te harán falta. Añadiendo que esas sandalias, te combinan mejor.

―Hmmp.

¿Qué le combinaban mejor? ¿No sería que tenían algún hechizo implantado y en cuanto a ésta le pasara por la mente escaparse, de las sandalias que saldrían unas esposas doradas como las que la mantuvieron atada penosamente al cabezal de la cama?

―Te espero al fondo del corredor del segundo piso, a la derecha. Exactamente frente a la sala de antigüedades de guerra que conduce a las escaleras oficiales. Esa en donde por lo que pude ver, te divertiste un rato con el bastardo de Tarkan ―terminó nombrando al mencionado como si la acides del estómago se le hubiese subido por a la boca.

«¿Tarkan?», le vino a Xena el recuerdo de éste. Inquietándose. Por todo lo pasado no había pensado en él. Aunque, qué iba a pensar. Si estaba donde estaba, en un calabozo, era porque él mismo se lo buscó. Nadie le mandó a seguirla y mucho menos intentar seducirla. Es más, ¿qué hacía ella, Xena, una mujer fría y calculadora, preocupándose por un resbaloso perro? Alguien que desde que llegó a los campamentos no perdía oportunidad para olisquearle la falda y lucirse ante ella. Ella que ahora que pensaba en eso, no podía negar que el joven general no estaba nada mal. De perfil caucásico pero con la piel bronceada. Con un cabello negro ondulado sobre los hombros que acostumbraba atar a una coleta. Unos ojos ambarinos que entre las sombras le daban la apariencia de un felino. Vaya que le iba. Todo un gato trepador. Un soñador que estaba volando muy alto al pensar en ella.

Xena era una guerrera que aunque no se lo aceptara así misma, no tenía corazón para ningún otro hombre que no fuese su dios y señor de la guerra. Un ser divino que podía ser tanto el amor de su vida como su más grande enemigo al mismo tiempo. Ha de ser por eso, que no unió su vida a nadie. Porque después de conocerlo, gran parte de su corazón quedó en las manos de éste. Y parte del de él, en las de ellas. ¿Qué sucedió entonces con la parte restante en ambos? Pues las usaron para poder vivir por separados, entregándoselas a otros en el caso de Xena o reservándolas para sí en el caso de Ares. Dios que jamás amaría a nadie como aún seguía, y seguiría amando, a su legendaria Princesa Guerrera. Mortal, que aunque continuara resistiéndose ante la deidad bajada del cielo con la que le había tocado relacionarse, de igual modo le amaría a través del tiempo donde quiera que estuviese. Así su mente le gritase que no le conviniera. Así sintiera que su amor estaba dividido con alguien más, que aún no podía rememorar. Pues Xena tenía conservada su mente para sí, pero su alma y corazón los había dividido con dos seres significativos en su vida. Y así sería hasta que llegase el día en que uno de los dos, decidiera ceder el terreno al otro por amor a la legendaria princesa. Después de todo, ella merecía ser feliz. Y si lo era, quien cediera su parte, también lo sería si en realidad le amaba.

…

La caminata, porque en su mayor parte del tiempo fue sólo eso, estuvo silenciosa y tranquila durante toda la hora que al principio duró. El dios aunque en varias ocasiones le daba con tirarle algún comentario pecaminosos a su guerrera cuando se colocaba frente a la luz y su silueta quedaba dibujada bajo su traje o simplemente al agacharse para tomar alguna que otra flor extraña en esa época; se contuvo grandemente. Estar vagando a su lado después de lo que pasó, era un avance que no quería desmoronar. Ya podría comentarle después lo hermosa que se veía. Tan fina y delicada con aquel vestido junto con una estola de blanco lino que tomó para cubrirse los brazos del frío. Otra cosa que Ares envidió por encontrarse en contacto directo con su cuerpo mientras él tenía que conformarse con sólo mirarle. Un total y verdadero inconforme. Como si no hubiese tenido más que suficiente en las pasadas horas y como si no planease tener más durante la noche y las que a esta le siguieran.

La mortal y el dios caminaron por todo el terreno colindante al templo palaciego. A ella hasta el momento le salió bien el hacerse como que él no le seguía. A veces intentaba fastidiarle quedándose varada en un sitio con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Para su infortunio, el dios nunca se aburrió ni por un minuto. La figura de su cuerpo le daba bastante con qué entretenerse. Tan poco nada similar ocurrió cuando ésta le siguió de largo hacia uno de los poblados desalojados. El de los macedónicos al juzgar por al ambiente ordenado, civilizado e ilustrador que ofrecía cada calle. Eran los únicos que le daban mayor prioridad a una biblioteca que a un granero con reservas. Ilustres por naturaleza desde mucho antes que a Filipo II y a su hijo Alejandro Magno le dieran con unificar a cuanto territorio sus pies pisasen en un sólo y gran imperio. Trayendo de nuevo el orden y las ciudades a esas regiones de Grecia descarriladas por las guerras: Ática, Peloponeso y Tracia. También en otras naciones como Egipto, Anatolia, Persia, Palestina, y hasta la India.

Sintiendo interés por la gran fuente de información que un libro le podía ofrecer, se adentró en una de las bibliotecas que divisó en las desoladas calles por las que andaba. Ares se le quedó mirando con expresión confusa. «¿Y ésta qué rayos piensa hacer ahí adentro?», se preguntó extrañado. Hasta donde sabía, Xena siempre fue la de las espadas, puños y patadas. Y la detestable ante sus ojos, la innombrable de su amiguita, la come pergaminos y libros. No podía explicarse como de la noche a la mañana la veía sintiendo interés por un montón de letras o jeroglíficos sobre amarillento papel. Ni se imaginaba verla sentada por largas horas leyendo cada página de un libro. No es que le estuviese desacreditando en inteligencia. Nada más que Xena nunca fue una mujer de ilustración. O eso era lo que podía opinar de la Xena bélica comandante de un barco pirata, de la amante de César y casi gladiadora contra todas sus tropas romanas; de la también amante del salvaje de Borias y señora de todos sus aún más salvajes hombres; de la errante pura guerrera y al fin comandante de todo un ejército de hombres, de la fiera revelada contra el mundo. Pues ahora que lo pensaba, la Xena que luego conoció a la… innombrable, pudo haberse contagiado con eso de los poemas, historia y sabrá Atenea qué diablos más. Ya se lo demostró en el templo céltico de donde obtuvieron el Chakram. La traciana conocía hasta de runas antiguas.

Ares respiró con alivio cuando vio que al fin se decidió salir con dos o tres libros, pues había sido casi veinte minutos los que el pobre tuvo que esperar en aquel amontonado lugar mientras ella se movía de aquí para allá como una niña en una tienda de muñecas que no sabe cual escoger. Un poco más y le decía que se los llevara todos en una carreta. Fue a abrir la boca para preguntarle cuáles eligió, más se contuvo en ello cuando alzándose por encima de su hombro vio la titulación de uno: _Guerras a través de la historia_. Una sonrisa que pareció más una mueca se pintó en su boca. Toda una discípula de él mismo. Como le había dicho una vez hace mucho tiempo cuando las Erinias (Furias) la atacaron: _"Si fueras mi hija, estaría muy orgulloso de ser tu padre."_

Con sus libros en brazos, Xena miró una que otra vez a sus espaldas molesta porque Ares todavía la estuviese siguiendo. ¿Qué no tenía cosas más importantes que hacer? Como buscar más seguidores, expandir sus dominios e incrementar las fuerzas en su anhelado y glorioso ejército de la historia. ¿Qué ganaba con seguirla por todos lados? Ni que pudiera escapársele. Aceptaba perfectamente que la encontraría en un santiamén. Y aunque así no fuese, prefería tener que soportarlo, que quedar expuesta a otro dios al que no le cayese nada bien que digamos. No necesitaba hacer una investigación para saber que no era grata ante unos cuantos dioses. Ares la fastidiaría hasta el cansancio, pero mejor era una pelea con él que un rayo de Zeus. «¿Qué habré hecho para tenerlos así de molestos?», se preguntó internamente. Creyendo que sólo se debía por ser la guerrera que era y también por ser la elegida de Ares. El rebelde del Olimpo. Lo más seguro. «¿O es que hay algo más?»

Dejando sus averiguaciones para más tarde, Xena prosiguió con sus andadas. Lo de los libros sólo había sido una idea salida en el camino. Ya que su verdadera razón de transitar por aquella calle era otra. Andaba en búsqueda de un mercado que en pasados días y había divisado junto con su mercancía. Rogando en sus adentros de que se hallase en buenas condiciones lo que su cabeza le andaba pidiendo desde hacía horas. Una planta muy especial entre las mujeres. Siendo inmensa su gracia cuando halló unos sanos y verdes ramos de éstas en cuencos de agua. Tomando los más vivos y envolviéndolos en su manto blanco para protegerles. Todo mientras Ares le esperaba en la próxima calle sin surgirle interés en los matojos, a su opinar, con los que regresó en la canasta que cargaba.

De vuelta hacia las afueras del poblado macedónico, por un momento le dio con visitar al de los griegos a trote sobre el lomo de un caballo, pero el repentino soleado cielo que surgió de la nada le incitó a cambiar de opinión. Optando mejor por cabalgar hacia la alta loma desde la que vio por primera vez los pueblos de Aresia junto con sus respectivos campamentos. Luego de que el dios la teletransportara hasta allí. Quería tener una vista de todo el lugar. Ver un territorio que cada día se iba definiendo como sinónimo de gloria. Ares, de seguro que también le siguió. Nada más que tardó un poco en tomar un corcel por su parte puesto que un tumulto de hambrientas gallinas se le engancharon encima en busca de granos para comer. Xena no supo si se los llegó a dar. Sólo que al menos por ese día unos cuantos perros no pasarían hambre gracias a un par de gallinas rostizadas que les cayeron desde el cielo. Al ver al dios en medio de aquella escena, no pudo contener la risa. Pero a sus espaldas. No sabía porqué pero ya lo había visto en una escena parecida. En una granja, con ella y…

―¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Ares en una granja? ―se cuestionó en voz alta. Entonces pensó en el cotorreo de la mañana del dios. En esos momentos, como en muchos, se había concentrado en ignorarle. Más bien que le escuchó decir entre ese día y el anterior que una vez y que tuvo que perseguir unas gallinas para alimentarse porque se había convertido en un mortal―. Jum…

En cuanto le diera con dirigirle la palabra, unas cuantas interrogantes serían lo primero que se encontrarían entre éstas.

Llegando a la cima de aquella elegida loma, la guerrera se bajó de su caballo y continuando con la indiferencia hacia el dios, se quedó mirando la lejanía por unos momentos, para luego ponerse a leer unos de los libros que trajo, en su propia cara. Como si la deidad le fuese completamente invisible. Él por su parte, le dio con reírse en silencio. No cabía duda, lo que había devuelto a la vida no era más que una adolecente caprichosa y chismosa. Perfecto, él también se comportaría como uno igual por unos momentos para quebrarle la atmosfera disque de paz que ella logró construir. Hace milenios que había dejado de ser un adolecente, pero no por eso haría una pésima actuación. Sólo tenía que comportarse como un idiota y listo.

Cuando iba por la sexta página en su libro sobre guerras, una cálida respiración le dio en su cuello. ¿Ares, no que tu conocías todas las guerras como para interesarte en un libro que hablase sobre ellas? El dios casi le colocaba el mentón sobre uno de sus hombros. Sentada sobre la hierba, Xena se movió un poco hacia delante para ver si con ello le daba entender al dios que no le quería cerca de ella. Cielos, con eso lo hizo peor. El dios se hizo como que le estaba y que agradecido porque ésta le cediera un supuesto espacio a su lado, tomando asiento en la mullida hierba muy apagado a su cuerpo por no decir que poco faltó para que lo hiciese sobre su falda. Xena resopló, aquel dios no tenía nada más que hacer en ese día más que fastidiarle como nunca. Y si eso era un colmo para su paciencia. Ni hablar cuando ésta fue a pasar de la página octava a la novena y Ares que le dice lo siguiente:

―Espera, que aún no termino en esta página ―habló por vez primera en más de una hora al sostenerle la susodicha página que se disponía a cambiar.

Xena puso los ojos en blancos.

―Hay dos libros allá ―cayó en su juego al indicarle los restantes compaginados al pie de los corceles que pastaban.

―Pero a mí me interesa éste ―dijo poniendo ojos de perrito tristón.

―Argh, pues entonces no sólo quédatelo. Sino también… ¡CÓMETELO!

Gritando esa "sugerencia", la guerrera que se pone de pie, le lanza el libro contra su pecho, y se va en busca de otro. Tomando asiento esta vez sobre un tronco seco con el nuevo libro que tomó en sus manos. Ejemplar cuyo título era sobre: _Las naciones y sus gobiernos._

¿Política? Aquello sí que Ares no se lo podía explicar. A Xena nunca fue fiel a ningún rey, emperador u cualquier otro tipo de gobernante. Haber que tanto le interesaba la cuestión si se atrevía a pedirle ese libro.

―Eh, creo que mejor sí tomo ese que acabas de tomar.

Unos ojos agrandados contra los "inocentes" del dios hablaron por si solos.

―En serio, Xena. Me ha gustado la portada.

―Pues tendrás que aguantarte hasta que yo termine. ¡FI-JA-TE!

El dios se jactó de risa a lo bajo. ¿Con que no se lo daría? Entonces tendría que quitárselo a la fuerza. Dejó que pasaran un par de minutos y como gato sigiloso se coló a sus espaldas. Arrebatándole el volumen de un tirón con el que poco le faltó para llevársela enredada a ella también.

―¡Devuélveme el maldito libro, Ares!

Aquello fue una escena para grabar. Ares se pasaba el libro a lo _tin marin de don tin jué _de mano a mano mientras que una enfurecida guerrera le perseguía por toda la loma. Dando brinquitos cuando creía que tenía la oportunidad de arrebatárselo de las manos. Ares ahora sí que reía como nunca de los jamases. Manteniendo el libro en lo alto cuando la mortal se le ocurría trepar por él para conseguirlo. ¿Todo eso por un libro? No, más bien era por un arrebato de ira contenida desde _haciaaaaaaaaa_ rato.

―¿Qué sucede Xena? ¿No está a tu alcance el librito?

_-_¡Dame de una buena vez el maldito libro!

―Si me das un beso puede que lo piense. Pero si te avientas con un masaje lo tendrías de seguro. Y si te acostaras conmigo en esta hierba ahora mismo, te construyo una biblioteca.

Xena se quedó boquiabierta. No podía estar hablando enserio. Ya no le perseguía. Es que no podía creer lo cretino que podía llegar a ser. Cada día estaba de mal en peor.

―¿Tanto trabajo te da en tomar tan simple y sencilla decisión? ―se burló al verla ahora con una VERDADERA cara de sonsa.

―¿Sabes qué, Ares? Vete de cabeza al infierno. Y cuando estés ahí, dile al diablo de mi parte que haga tragar lava por esa bocaza tuya.

Dándose media vuelta, Xena que da aquel asunto por perdido. Retoma los dos libros que hasta el momento al dios no se le ocurría arrebatarle también, los coloca en una funda colgante a un costado del caballo en donde los trajo, y pasa a montar el corcel.

―Espera ―le detiene justo cuando se preparaba para tomar impulso―. ¿Tan rápido te rendiste? ―le incita a continuar peleando. Xena se recuesta de pecho sobre el lomo del corcel. No continuaría dándole el gusto. Ese libro ya lo daba por perdido. Al cabo que no estaba tan interesante. Añadiendo que estaba escrito en latín y esa lengua, por pertenecer a la de su antiguo amante César, pues como que la detestaba―. Me parece que ya estás entendiendo quién es el que manda aquí, princesa.

Esas palabras, y la caricia que le dio el dios a su espalda, fue motivo suficiente para que la guerrera le encarara al instante y le arremetiera con tremendo empujón a su pecho.

―No me to-ques ―silabeó con los ojos encendidos en furia. El dios los detectó como nadie desde el pastizal en donde cayó de espaldas.

Levantándose serio, Xena pensó que le devolvería el empujó pero con doble de fuerza. Ares se sacudió el polen seco y las hiervas que se le impregnaron a su ropa de cuero, y se acercó con una mirada de "arrepentimiento".

―Eh, bueno. Creo que si te molestaste. Disculpa, sólo quería que me hablaras. Ten y perdóname si te hice perder la tarde.

¿Qué qué? El dios más orgulloso de todo el universo, ofreciendo una disculpa. ¡Apartaos, pronto se desplomarían todos los cuerpos celestes sobre la tierra!

Entre el creerle y el no creerle, entre el tomar o no tomar el maldito libro, Xena se le quedó mirando a los ojos. No supo por cuánto tiempo lo estuvo haciendo pero sí que en ningún momento notó algo fuera de lugar. Sus ojos sí estaban medios brillosos y con aspecto de los de un perro que acaba de morder la mano de su amo y muere de la angustia por ello. Al final, se decidió por aceptar el dichoso libro con todo y disculpa incluida.

―Pero…

Ares lo alejó de su alcance en cuanto ésta casi lo rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Xena estaba para matarlo. Quería romperle esa bocaza que no dejaba de reírsele en su cara. La ira regresó a su cuerpo fluyendo junto con la sangre. De golpe se arrojó sobre él para querer tumbarle con otro fuerte empuje, y que con suerte, cayera rodando por loma abajo. Para su disgusto, el dios fue más rápido, moviéndose en el acto y provocando que fuera ella la que cayera de pecho contra la hierba.

―Por la cara de trigo de mi tía Deméter, Xena, no comas pasto.

Ares tenía razón. Xena debía de escupir las secas hierbas que tenía en su boca. Y por su bien, lo hizo. Al igual que Ares, se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Con eso que le pasa de largo y monta su caballo.

―¡Arreeee!

Conservando el libro, Ares no pierde tiempo para seguirle en su corcel de un salto y ajorándolo en la cabalgata para darle alcance a su princesa. Lográndolo y atravesándosele en el medio para detenerle. Bajo su fría mirada, le continua sonriente y sin más ni más, le arroja el libro.

―Nunca me a gustado la política ―le dice antes de golpear a su semental para que emprendiera la marcha.

Esta fue una de las tantas y tantas veces en las que la cara de Xena estaba demás por describir. Basta con decir que el pobre libró sobrevoló varios pies de aquel campo sin haber echado alas.

…

En la hora de la cena, Xena esta vez se encontraba comiendo en un gran y lujoso comedor y no sobre la cama. El proveedor de los alimentos volvía a ser Ares. Así que ya se ha de imaginar lo que eso significó. Negativas y riñas por parte de la guerrera, exigencia y "avisos" por parte del dios. Ella con tal de que se callara, accedió a comer lo servido. Pescado frito con cebollas, acompañado de verduras hervidas. El vino en una dorada copa desde luego que se sumó a este platillo principal. Porque habían más sobre la mesa. Pero estuvieron demás. Canastas de más panecillos, frutas como manzanas, peras, melocotones y uvas maduras. Todo servido por el propio Ares. Que haciendo uso de su poder, hizo aparecer todo sobre la mesa luego de decirle a su guerrera que se presentara en aquella sala. Era como si todo aquello apareciese y lo dejara como total autor y creador. Que en parte era así si se tomaba en cuenta el fuego encendido sobre las velas. La realidad era que lo restante se encontraba guardado en sus respectivos lugares y el dios sólo pensó en ellos, en su ubicación y utilidad para hacerlos aparecer sobre la extensa y desolada mesa. Eso en caso de lo material. Manteles, platos, copas, velas, ect. Porque en la comida, bueno, ahí también empleó magia o como quisiesen llamarle. No obstante, sólo en la mitad de los hechos. Por ejemplo, los peses los tuvo que pescar de los criaderos en los que los mantenían. Y aunque los frió con el fuego producido por él, antes los sazonó un poco con sal y pimienta.

―El silencio durante la comida habla muy bien del sabor en ésta. ¿O me equivoco? ―salió directo al ver que Xena durante todo ese rato en el comedor, sólo usó su boca para comer.

―¿Cuándo dejarás que regrese tu gente?

―¿Te preocupan?

―El invierno ya ha comenzado, por ende, la escasez de alimento. Sino los dejas regresar, tendrás bajas en tus seguidores y en el propio número de guerreros.

―Siempre habrá quienes le sustituyan. Y en este tiempo, más aún. Hoy en día entierran a dos y tenemos a cinco que están naciendo.

Xena le miró. ¿Así pretendía ganar la fidelidad de sus seguidores?

―Sé lo que piensas. Sólo te digo que un dios no sería un dios si sus adoradores no le temiesen.

―Así que esa es una de tus armas, el terror.

―Podría decirse que sí, aunque esa habilidad se la designo más a mis dos espantapájaros… Eh, que diga… a mis dos hijos Fobos y Deimos.

―¿Y no has pensado que el terror no siempre ejerce control sobre muchos hombres?

―Sí, nunca he dejado de toparme con imbéciles ―contestó tomando dos manzanas de una canasta. A una le dio un mordisco y la otra la beso antes de arrojársela a la guerrera.

Con la manzana en la mano, Xena le dio varias vueltas pensando en donde el dios había puesto su melosa boca para ella no hacer lo mismo con la suya. De pronto le dio con que mejor sería intercambiar la manzana por otra pero entonces cambió de opinión. Ya venía siendo hora que fuera a ella la que le tocase fastidiar al Ares después de varios días.

―No discuto que no los haya, pero yo hablaba más de otros tipos de hombres. De esos que hacen descender del Olimpo a los dioses. Ya sea para bendecirlos o maldecirlos.

―Bah, ahora no me salgas con semidioses, famosos héroes de Troya porque…

―No, iba a comentar sobre simples y comunes hombres, mujeres y hasta niños ―aclaró al morder la manzana y masticar la consistencia lenta y seductoramente. Por un momento a Ares se le olvidó el tema que trataban y quiso brincar sobre la mesa para besarle su endulzada boca―. Personas que anteponen la moral ante lo injusto, luchando con valor, valentía y honor contra aquello que la provoca.

―¡Ja! Eso me suena a entrometidos como Perseo, fortachones descerebrados como Heracles, mimados como Eneas y orgullosos como Aquiles. Ves que si hablabas de esos imbéciles.

―De que lo dicho les caiga no es responsabilidad mía. Sino de ellos mimos. Que a pesar de ser mitad dioses, sus corazones eran completamente humanos. Pensando y sintiendo como tal.

―Y viviendo hasta morir como uno igual. Excepto Hércules o Heracles ―añadió a lo bajito con tremenda mala cara.

―Eso no les quita el honor y la gloria que tuvieron por su valentía. Enfrentando, dominando y venciendo el peligro que les acechaba. Desintegrando en el proceso el terror que les afligía.

Ares le miraba. Resulta que leía par de páginas de un libro y ya se creía toda una filósofa. Temía que el virus parlanchín y come libros que poseía la innombrable, se le hubiese contagiado también en esta segunda vida que tenía. Porque ahora que lo meditaba, por pensamientos e ideales como el que acaba de transmitir, es que se negó a unírsele como él deseaba.

―Xena, los valientes no son más que míseros mortales que se enfrentan a un enemigo sin cabeza alguna. Venciéndolo o saliendo vencidos, igualmente seguirán siendo unos impulsivos que no repararon en la fragilidad de sus vidas.

―Me sorprende que pienses así, Ares. Tú, dios y señor de la guerra que debes de conocer el valor de un hombre en la batalla, más que cualquier otro ―le dijo antes de limpiarse los labios para después continuar con un reflexivo comentario―. Valiente no es aquel que se enfrenta al peligro o enemigo sin pensarlo. Sino el que lo hace, pese al miedo que siente. No importa si viven o mueren, siempre serán ganadores. Porque el reto no está en ganar una batalla, sino el vencer el miedo de enfrentarse a ella.

Tomando ahora ella dos manzanas, una verde y una roja, la filósofa de la guerrera, se puso de pie anunciando su retirada. Pero antes, le lanzó al dios la manzana verde (símbolo de inmadurez e ignorancia) mientras que ella le dio un gran mordisco a la roja (símbolo de lo contrario, madurez y sabiduría) ¿Quién era ahora el niñato?

Victoriosa y sin necesidad de recurrir al combate, Xena subió por las escaleras de vuelta a la habitación en la que residiría mientras que se pensaba en la reparación de la real. Quedando plasmada en su mente la cara sin palabras de Ares cuando le miró de reojo al salir por las amplias puertas. Éste, que tuvo planeado decirle que se hiciera cargo de los trastes, al quedarse sin habla, el recoge de la mesa quedó a su responsabilidad.

―Si esto sigue así, Hebe, creo que pasarás una nueva temporada en la tierra. Conmigo en este templo ―pensó en voz alta refiriéndose a la servidora y diosa de la eterna juventud hermana suya. Siendo ella la que como se dijo, antiguamente se hacía cargo del servicio a los dioses en cada palacio del Olimpo. Siendo de grata ayuda a su tía Hestia como diosa del hogar al igual que ella.

Con más interés en ver que hacía su princesa que en recoger aquella inmunda mesa, Ares siguió el mismo trayecto escaleras arriba engullendo con apuro la verde manzana que se le arrojó. Al principio quiso hacerla puré en sus manos. Luego un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y una sonrisa a su rostro.

―Con que te crees tan sabia e inteligente, veamos entonces cuanto has aprendido en mis brazos.

Si con dejarlo allí con la boca cerrada pensaba que se iba a librar de lo que le tenía planeado para esa noche, estaba bien equivocada. Porque ahora era cuando más se dedicaría a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Recostada en un cómodo diván, Xena leía el libro sobre guerras que trajo de su paseo. Muy tranquila mientras bebía lo que al parecer era alguna especie de humeante té preparado con las hierbas traídas del mercado macedónico al juzgar por unas hojas de ésta sobre una mesa. En eso, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par y Ares que entra con el "hueso" de la manzana verde en sus manos. Se lo arroja al pecho de ella, que molesta, se levanta para ver qué pretendía ahora.

―Muy bien, estoy listo para más muestras de sabiduría. Sólo que en este caso preferiría que fueran más palpables que verbales. Tú me entiendes, querida ―especificó desprendiéndose de su chaleco de cuero y pequeñas placas de acero.

Su interesante lectura otra vez tendría que ser pospuestas. Es más, con aquel dios que no podía quitárselo de encima, no veía un futuro en el que pudiese terminarle.

―Estoy cansada, Ares. Para soportarte más de lo debido.

―Pero yo no, Xena. Yo no ―le retuvo en cuanto ésta creía que podía pasar por su lado hacia la salida.

¿Cansada? Eso lo vería muy pronto.

―La sala de baño de esta habitación no es tan grande pero creo nos será más que suficiente para lo que queremos.

―Lo que tú quieres. No hables en plural.

―¿Lo que yo quiero? No sigas con las mismas mentiras, Xena. No sigas cuando ya comienzas a derretir tu hielo cuando sólo te toco ―le quería sacar la profunda verdad al abrazarla de espaldas, recorrer todo su pecho y abdomen con sus manos, y besarle ardidamente sus desnudos hombros.

―¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así?

―No lo sé ni me importa. Sólo sé que sigo deseándote como la primera vez que me di cuenta que te deseaba.

Eso sonaba a que faltaban muchas lunas llenas para que al menos le disminuyera aunque fuese una cuarta parte de su obsesión con ella. ¡Por los dioses, es qué no existía otra con la que pudiese entretenerse y dejarla en paz!

―Voy a tener que castigarte como sigas pidiendo cosas que realmente no quieres, Xena.

La tenía, y más dócil que las pasadas dos veces anteriores. O era que en verdad estaba muy cansada.

―No tengo problemas si te duermes en el proceso, como quiera me quedaré junto a ti hasta que termine y para velar tus sueños ―le dijo al girarla y depositarle un corto beso en los labios.

Cerró los ojos. No podía impedir sentirle y escucharle, al menos si no mirarle. Trataría en concentrarse en lo que fuera con tal de no dejarse llevar. Muy esperanzadora a decir verdad. Con un dios que la tenía apretada contra su pecho, besándole todo su cuello, esa cualidad humana no duraría mucho. Muriendo cuando inevitablemente a la mortal se le erizó la piel, sus latidos y respiración se aceleraron, más tuvo que abrir los ojos de golpe cuando sintió como unas manos exploraban ocultos territorios bajo la falda de su vestido.

―Todavía tienes impregnado el aroma de de las hierbas de la loma.

Luego de aspirar su oscuro y sedoso cabello, su cuello y hombros, Ares prosiguió a desatar la parte alta del vestido. Deshaciendo el lazo que le sostenía al cuerpo por la parte trasera de dicho cuello. Xena, percatándose como las telas corrían, rápidamente se abrazó a sí misma para impedir que sus blancos pechos y demás partes corporales quedaran expuestas ante el dios. Como si ya no las hubiese visto antes. Esto, sin mirarle a los ojos. Negándose también a que éstos le expresaran la misma preocupación de siempre. La desconfianza. Intensificada cuando el dios de la guerra tiró de la tela para que se le zafara de su agarre y terminara cayendo al piso. Donde debía de estar. Sin saber como más cubrirse, la guerrera continuó abrazada así misma mientras se daba medio giro para volver a quedar a espaldas a él.

―No tienes razón alguna para cubrirte. Eres hermosa ―le susurró al separarle sus blancos brazos de su pecho y levantarle la barbilla para que su vista quedara fija frente a un largo espejo delantero a ambos―. Demasiado para ser una mortal. A veces pienso que eres una divinidad caída del cielo, desterrada entre los humanos, condenada a vivir como ellos. No os preocupéis, yo me encargaré de que de ser así, retornes a tu merecido lugar en este universo. Y si nunca tuviste nada que ver con lo divino, como quiera serás poseedora de ello.

Esas palabras de puras promesas, ese ofrecimiento de absoluto poder, embriagaba su mente mientras que sus caricias se encargaban de su cuerpo. Ya no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera él. Aceptándose en silencio de que quería estar entre sus brazos. Perdiendo el control de sus piernas y viéndose en la necesidad de recostarse de espaldas del pecho del dios. Ares con gusto la recibió en un cálido abrazo. Su fiera ya no amenazaba con morderle la mano. Sintiéndose en la libertad de recorrer su cuerpo y acabar de adormecerla como desde el principio estaba haciendo. Sus dotes de seducción era lo único bueno que su "querido" padre pudo heredarle.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, Ares la llevó hacia la espaciosa cama de la habitación. Colocándola sobre el colchón como si se tratase de una frágil pluma. Ahí se le quedó mirando por unos momentos. La guerrera estaba tan tranquila que daba indicios de querer dormirse allí mismo. Hiendo en contra de eso, se desprendió de su pantalón de cuero, bajó la iluminación de las velas cercanas, se introdujo en la cama y tras de sí cerró las cortinas de tal lecho. Con cuidado de no aplastarla, se posicionó sobre ella. Atendiéndola con besos y caricias por todo su pecho. Logrando su cometido de ser correspondido. Xena, como fuese por cual fuese la fuerza del destino involucrada, le posó un brazo suyo sobre su espalda y otro en su cabeza. Más claro, a su forma le estaba abrazando.

Ares pensó en decirle algo, lo que fuese. Pero temiendo de que por culpa de algún comentario suyo su princesa despertara de ese trance, que ahora que le daba cabeza no estaba seguro de estar provocándolo él mismo, permaneció mejor en silencio. A ver por cuánto tiempo se contenía en expresarle su pasión. Sentir que en lo que respectaba a Xena, le era completamente libre. Exigiendo con el cuerpo que el dios intensificara sus labores y hasta entreabriendo su boca para que se entrara sin problemas. Besarla sería una buena idea para abstenerse a cualquier tipo de comentario. Porque quién iba a desear hablar cuando podía usar su boca para explorar la de una mujer como aquella.

Quería tener todo a su alcance. Su boca, sus pechos ya endurecidos y enrojecidos por sus manos, pero también sus piernas. Colocando una rodilla suya entre éstas, pudo atraer y exponer de una para acariciarla y amasarla como mejor podía. Estirando la carne de sus muslos en un enorme pellizco como si quisiese desprenderla del hueso. Repitiendo el acto con más brusquedad con el glúteo próximo. Llevándose consigo un grito ahogado de la mortal con su propia boca. Esa área más tarde mostraría un moretón similar al de una penosa caída.

Por si su guerrera aún no se encontraba lista para lo inevitable, concentró ahora sus caricias en la región del abdomen y bajo vientre. Haciendo surcos por su zona inguinal hasta atrapar su cálida feminidad con una de sus manos. Lamentablemente la otra la tenía que utilizar para sostener su propio cuerpo Estando así hasta que se separó de su boca para dejarse respirar. Usándola ahora para depositarle besos en todo su plano y marcado vientre a tiempo que con sus manos ahora le acariciaba ambos pechos. Sabía que ya estaba lista. Sólo quería estimularla más de la cuenta. Que fuese ella la que le pidiera que la poseyera. Haciéndole lo que le hizo la vez primera. Utilizando su habilosa lengua para lamer los puntos más sensibles entre sus piernas. Gemidos y más gemidos no se hicieron extrañar por la boca de la mortal. Ares la volvía matar lenta y tortuosamente, pero de placer.

De haber seguido con su tarea, succionando y lamiendo ese delicado y endurecido punto, de haber continuado con la exploración en su entrada, la guerrera se hubiese acabado allí mismo en toda su boca. Puede que fuera para torturarla más de la cuenta, o tal vez más probable para que le pidiera que continuara o que la hiciera suya ya. Como fuese, una desaprobatoria mirada se mostró en el sonrojado y brilloso rostro de Xena. Preguntándole con los ojos que por qué se detuvo. Ares aún continuaba sin decir nada mas no pudo evitar una sonrisa de total complacencia en su rostro. Como ella tan poco se dignaba en transmitirle palabra alguna, amenazó con salirse de entre sus piernas. En un acto reflejo, éstas que le amarran en sus estrechas caderas impidiéndole su huida. No tuvo más deleite hasta esos momentos. Ah, pero todavía no haría nada hasta que se lo pidiese con su propia boca. Cavidad que unió con la suya para ver si le sacaba alguna que otra palabra desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Dado que no tuvo mucho éxito con esa idea, nada más que la guerrera le volviese a abrazar por su ancha espalda, puso su miembro en contacto con la entrada de ella sin hundirse aún hasta que ésta se lo dijera con su propia boca. Consiguiendo así tan esperadas palabras.

―¡Maldita sea, Ares! ―le gritó al separarse de su boca y mirarle por vez primera a los ojos―.Tómame o déjame pero decídete ya que me vas a matar si no lo haces.

―Tranquila, querida ―le dijo sonriente―. Sólo tenías que decirlo hace rato.

Con la victoria en sus manos, Ares se hundió fácilmente en ella. Suspirando y entrecerrando los ojos por lo bien que era recibido. Envuelto en una cálida humedad y en unas suaves y estrechas paredes. Excitándose más de la cuenta cuando la guerrera gimió a su oído en cuanto hubo entrado en ella. Transmitiéndole unos tantos más al comenzar con las primeras embestidas.

―Tú también me ibas a matar sino avanzabas a darme tu consentimiento.

―Co-mo si de i-gual for-ma no lo hu-bie-ses he-cho ―silabeó en cada embestida del varonil miembro de aquel dios. Que la llenaba totalmente, alcanzado hasta su máxima profundidad.

―Lo más probable. Sólo que antes quería llevarme tus ruegos, Xena.

―Desgra… ¡AH!

Tantos gemidos sin que la cosa estuviese a mitad de camino ya le estaban apenando. Optando por cerrar nuevamente los ojos para no toparse con los oliváceos, brillosos y completamente lujuriosos del dios. Le daba la sensación que si no lo hacía, éste la devoraría con la mirada. Desviando la suya por eso de que se le olvidase mantenerlos cerrados y cerrando sus puños sobre la colcha de la cama.

Ares tuvo que hacer algo similar para no dejar escapar los roncos suyos. Era un dios, tenía que mostrar total control. Pasa que hacerlo con aquella mujer, no era tan fácil que digamos. Probando con morderse de lado su labio inferior hasta el sangrado. Sacándole provecho por un buen rato sin reparar que unas cuantas gotas de sangre caían sobre los pechos de la que hacía suya en esos momentos.

―¡Eres condenadamente divina! ―expresó en cuanto estaba a punto de llegar a esa cima que cada quien veía a su forma―. Por eso eres solo mía, Xena. ¿Me escuchas? Sólo mía.

Si le escuchaba o no la guerrera se encontraba escalando esa mencionada cima que el dios ya también escalaba por el lado contrario.

―Ares ―le nombró cuando creyó verlo en las alturas―. ¡ARES!

―Xena.

―Yo ya ―una corriente y unas convulsiones por todo su cuerpo le impidieron seguir hablando. Esta vez ni tiempo le había dado para decirle que se venía. Tomando por sorpresa al dios al sentir que su erecto miembro era apretado y hasta succionado por la cavidad de la mortal. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentirse preparado para bajar de cantazo de la montaña que escaló. Produciendo un par embestidas más para acelerar su venida a tiempo que con sus manos sujetaba a una Xena que se retorcía como una serpiente bajo su cuerpo. En eso todo se puso en blanco y no tuvo más mente para lo que estaba sintiendo. Un cosquilleo que atravesaba todo el interior de su miembro hasta salir expulsado por la pequeña abertura que por salida tenía. Descargándose en el interior de la guerrera a borbotones vistos cuando al cabo de medio minuto, sacó su masculinidad del interior de ella. Regando el cautivo contenido de ambos por las sedosas sábanas de la cama. Al verlo, Ares no podía creer que todo eso saliera de él. Ni en los siglos que estuvo unido a Afrodita pudo ver algo parecido.

―Xena, me tienes en tus manos y no lo sabes ―le susurró a lo bajo. Pero aunque le hubiese gritado, la guerrera quedó tan agotada, que daba a impresión de haberse quedado dormida en cuanto se vino abajo de esa escalada montaña.

Ares, como hasta el momento estaba demostrando hacer, se quedó acostado a su lado. Viéndole dormir. Abrazado a su cintura como si temiese que hasta en sueños se la arrebatasen. No existía duda, lo tenía en sus manos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Otro HOT cap. seguido del pasado también candente. Espero que haya sido de agrado. En especial a ti, <strong>GilNar<strong>. Quien ha venido esperando éstos candentes momentos entre la pareja de Ares y Xena. Aún no sé tú opinión sobre el capítulo anterior pero igual deseo que te haya facinado o que te guste cuando lo leas si aún no lo haces. De no ser de ese modo, mil perdones por si causé decepción alguna._


	14. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos

******Capítulo [14]******

* * *

><p><em>¡Saludos! Este nuevo capítulo titulado: "Tan cerca, pero tan lejos", pese a que es uno transitorio, no por ello está falto de buenas piezas contribuyentes al desarrollo de la trama. Confieso que se me hizo difícil titularle. Llegando a cambiarle el título unas tres veces. Gracias a las últimas escenas es que me pude decidir. En donde, como se explica en dicho título, nuestra querida pareja se distancia cuando más cercanos se encuentran uno del otro. Como sucede en toda pareja cuando el fuego es muy abrazador.<em>

_Bien, en no que los diversos, y en algunos casos estúpidos, choques se muestran en la pareja de Ares y Xena, ésta última va teniendo un par de recuerdos más a su lista. Ya fuesen por su propia cuenta o ayudada por el dios de la guerra. Dios, que como siempre, hace sus comentarios mentales o en voz alta sobre el pasado de su guerrera. Como se den, igualmente he de mencionar los episodios de la serie en los que se habla de ello. De los cuales algunos ya los había comentado con anterioridad pero por si se comparte mi mente despistada, igual los repito._

_Los primeros son de la 2da temporada en donde ocurre tanto angustia como comedia. Comenzando con el ep.7 de _**_Un extraño dentro de mí _****_(_****_Intimate stranger) _**_en el cual tenemos a la famosa Callisto, que luego de haber muerto, retorna al mundo de los vivos en el cuerpo de Xena gracias a la ayuda de Ares en el inframundo quien realizó el intercambio. El siguiente lo es el ep.8__ de _**_Diez pequeños guerreros_****_ (_****_Ten Little Warlords)_**_ en el que el rey Sísifo (presentado por vez primera en la 1ra temporada durante el ep.9 en _**_Muerte en peligro_****_ (_****_Death in Chains_**_**)** le roba la "Espada de la Inmortalidad" a Ares, convirtiéndose el dios por ende en un ser mortal que dejaba bacante su puesto. Por último de esta temporada, lo está el ep.22 de _**_Comedia de Eros_****_ (_****_A Comedy of Eros)_**_ en donde el arco y las flechas del dios del amor caen en manos del fruto obtenido entre él y su amada Psique. Causando que en la tierra serios problemas de amor._

_Pasando a otra temporada más distante, tenemos a la 6ta, en la que se halla al ya mencionado ep.10 de _**_El viejo Ares tenía una granja_****_ (_****_Olda Ares Has a Farm) _**_en el que como igualmente varias veces con anterioridad se ha explicado, éste vuelve a ser un mortal necesitado de la ayuda de su amada Xena. Para terminar lo está el ep.13 de esta misma temporada de _**_Estás ahí_****_ (_****_You Are There)_**_ en donde en mi opinión, la comedia puesta en esta absurda trama no iba a la par con la intriga. En donde se definió la separación de nuestra heroína del dios de la guerra al negarse a consumir la dorada manzana que la haría toda una diosa. Tuvo partes chistosas, lo admito, pero no concordaban con el asunto primordial. Y eso de un periodista del presente, ¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR DE DÓNDE DIABLOS SALIÓ?_

_Ahora, a leer!_

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Tan cerca, pero tan lejos**

La miraba como si fuese la última vez que le mirase en la vida. Verla, sólo eso, era para él lo más reconfortante del mundo. Su princesa, su bella mortal, su guerrera. Nunca supo cómo pero sí que fue el primer día en que le vio toda hecha una mujer de la guerra cuando a su corazón llegó un puñal que le penetró su dura coraza y se quedó clavado ahí por siempre. Un platinado y divino filo cuyo único dolor que causaba era el de cuando disponía a salirse. En lo demás, siempre era un aura esperanzadora, un sentido a su errante y eterna vida, una inspiración, un sueño, un deseo y sobre todo, una esperanza. Sentimiento que pudo llegar a conocer a fondo cuando en su tiempo mortal, le planteó a su amada si tenía una posibilidad con ella. Ella que le dice que sí, pero que en una en un billón, él que se regocija en que al menos sí existía. Queriendo alcanzar algún día esa lejana oportunidad. La cual podía darse en cualquier momento. Asegurándose de estar al pendiente de ella cada instante de su existencia. Pues aunque tenía devuelta a su guerrera, reconocía que aún no era suya del todo. Y mientras eso no sucediese, jamás descansaría. Así tuviese que convertirse en un alma en pena en busca de la de ella.

Xena se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo sus ahora interesados libros, sobre una plana roca al borde de una de las orillas del río que cruzaba por los campos. Ése que venía desde las altas montañas del norte y en aquellos dominios contribuía a la formación de un lago suplente de agua para su gente, antes de continuar su recorrido hacia el sur. Si no fuese porque la observaba en puro silencio, hacía rato que le hubiese dicho que dejara de remojarse sus blancos pies en aquellas frías aguas de dicho norte. Como mínimo, alcanzaría un resfriado si seguía con ese lento chapoteo de niña distraída. Con lo sucedido anteriormente con las sádicas criaturas de Poseidón, ya no se confiaba con que Xena anduviera tan siquiera a doce pies de un cuerpo de agua. ¿Cómo sugerirle tan siquiera que se alejara de allí cuando exactamente unas cinco horas atrás ésta que le dejó claro que no quería ni verle? Una discusión de todos los días. Diferenciándose de las demás que esta vez no fue por algo de ellos, sino por un tercero. Es que de pensarlo, le daban ganas de retractarse de su decisión de dejar con vida a ese sobrante.

Ese día en el que ahora se encontraban distanciados, era el quinto desde lo ocurrido entre ambos. O sea que al ponerse el sol se marcaría la sexta noche desde que el dios de la guerra se presentó como un titán en sus tierras. El punto es que en este preciso quinto día de dicha semana, éste que se acuerda de que tiene un prisionero muy importante en las mazmorras. Extrañándose un poco porque su guerrera no le hubiese preguntado por él. ¿No que se habían hecho muy "amigos"? Con sólo a la amfipoliana querer exigirle algo o antojársele en irse en su contra, para la misma noche en la que pasó aquel tumulto de choques, al menos habría de haber preguntado por su deparo. No siendo así al menos hasta más tarde. Pues en lo que respectó a ese quinto día, Ares acudió ante el frío y sombrío lugar de las mazmorras.

Dicha prisión se encontraba en su gran totalidad bajo tierra o entre muros de piedra en donde se tenían retenidos a casi unos doscientos hombres. Internada entre uno de los gigantescos muros de roca adyacentes al denominado centro público de Aresia que tomaba papel de coliseo cada vez que se amotinaba la gente en éste. Tal vez por la simple razón de que cada vez que querían celebrar algún evento de luchas, prácticas o hasta de unas propias competencias de gladiadores, tenían a la mano a los pobres confinados para usarlos como tiro al blanco. Por lo que fuese, fue allí en donde Ares tomó su decisión respecto a ese tercero que ahora tenía de malas a su guerrera.

Pasando de largo en medio de mal olientes, húmedas y oscuras celdas, Ares despertó con el pesado andar de sus botas a quien aún conservaba el don del sueño en tan macabro lugar. Muchas manos se estiraron desde los barrotes de cárceles y enrejados pozos e intentaron suplicar misericordia a un dios sordo y ciego ante sus males. Por él, podían acabar de morirse allí mismo de hambre, sed, frío o de lo peor, soledad. No había venido para arrojar panes a mugrientos cuya existencia no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Que le imploraran a Deméter por un grano de arroz si tanta hambre tenían. Porque él iba a continuar su camino hasta donde se le hacía que debía de encontrarse el más imbécil, pero al mismo tiempo listo, de sus hombres.

―¿Cómo te ha ido, Tarkan? ―le sacó de su tranquilo dormitar al buscado general en cuanto lo halló en una de las altas celdas sobresalidas de los túneles bajo tierra gracias a unas construidas y alzadas torres.

El descendiente de los persas, reconociéndolo sin tan siquiera haber abierto los ojos, respondió con suma tranquilidad. Sin imploraciones, súplicas, humillaciones o necesidad de misericordia por aquel dios.

―Ah, creo que me pudiese haber ido peor, ¿sabe? Al menos a mí sí me entra la luz del sol ―habló al señalar una pequeña ventana a lo alto de la celda―. Colándose por ese pequeño y enrejado cuadrado llamado ventana por donde he podido tomar un poco de lluvia en este pequeño cucharon milagrosamente olvidado ―continuó al mostrar el descrito objeto de metal―. Ya que a mis queridos compañeros tenían mucha prisa al momento de llenarme de agua hasta arriba ese rajón. ―Muestra la vasija de barro en una esquina―. Ya seco por completo en el día de hoy. Hasta ayer me rindió un duro pan como la piedra. Y como si fuera poco, el propio dios y señor de la guerra que viene a visitarme personalmente. No, para nada. No puedo quejarme porque en definitiva me pudo a ver ido peor. ―Con atrevimiento, se rió pese a su situación.

―Tú lo has dicho, Tarkan. Te podía a ver ido peor. ―No dio muestras en físico, pero la provocación le llegó a Ares. Aquel hombre suyo sí que era todo un ejemplo de sus seguidores. Siempre listo para el menor tiro que pudiese llegar a lanzar―. Como aún te podría ir. Así que cierra esa mugrosa boca que tienes, ¿te parece? ―se jactó de prepotencia al cruzarse de brazos y recuperar su partida sonrisa, mensajera de puro desprecio o jactancias si eras alguien que nada bien que le caías.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué me hará entonces? ¿Torturarme? ¿Matarme? Lo dudo mucho, ¿eh? ―retó el para nada escarmentado anatoliano tras ponerse de pie y acercarse a los barrotes que lo separaban de Ares―. Porque de desearlo, hace rato que ya lo hubiese hecho. ¿No cree?

Ares sustituyó la ira que le causaba aquel simple ente ante su vista, por una hueca carcajada. ¿Por qué dejarse provocar de semejante escoria ante sus ojos cuando mejor podía reírse de su desgracia? Y no precisamente porque estuviese encarcelado y necesitado de alimentos.

―En eso no te equivocas. Ya lo he dicho, la muerte sólo es un descanso en los mortales. No sintiéndome a gusto si te viera dirigirte a las manos de Hades cuando yo podría hacerte pagar verdaderamente con las mías.

Aunque por lo escuchado no tragó hondo, Tarkan sí se quedó pensativo en las palabras de su dios. Prefería todo, la misma muerte, menos que le dejaran vivir sin poder pelear por lo que deseaba. Por algo que le hizo ver que valía la pena existir en la vida. Por algo que lo motivaba a soñar y a plantearse metas en esa misma vida cuando hasta entonces nunca creyó que tales cosas pudiesen ser sentidas en alguien como él.

―¿Por qué esa cara, Tarkan? ―le sacó ahora de su presentimiento un Ares que en la propia cara del general, atraía del piso con sus poderes, el señalado momentos atrás, cucharón de metal y con un mero ademán de su parte, en éste que aparecía una refrescante y cristalina agua.

Al verle beber de aquella agua, al moreno anatoliano se le contrajo la garganta. Amenazando con quebrarse si no tomaba aunque fuese una gota de aquella fuente de vida. Entonces por unos momentos se llenó disque de "esperanzas". Creyendo que el dios si tenía planes de torturarlo y no de privarle de luchar por aquello que deseaba obtener. El amor de una legendaria pero hermosa guerrera. Pero cuando a su alrededor aparecieron canastas de alimento como panes y frutas, jarras con agua y hasta vino, esa ilusión se le hizo añicos.

―No te dejaré morir de hambre, ni de sed ni por una hipotermia ―le declaró al desprenderse de una negra y fina capa que llevaba al estilo romano sobre espalda y pecho, para arrojársela―. No podría hacer tal cosa cuando podría disfrutar más la cara que pongas cada vez que veas a tu inalcanzable nube a mí lado y en mis brazos por los días que te queden de vida. Después de lo de la noche, del aquelarre ese que tenían montado, a Xena le a quedado perfectamente claro cuánto me pertenece.

―Infeliz… ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste?!

―Un poco de todo si te soy sincero ―se volvió a jactar. Estaba dándole donde le dolía.

―Será mejor que nunca me saques de aquí porque…

―Porque ¿qué? ¿Qué podría hacer un maltrecho gusano como tú a un dios como yo?

―Tal vez no mucho físicamente. Pero antes de cruzar al otro lado, podría irme con la victoria de haberle tirado el telón a su teatro.

La inquisitiva y preocupación pasaban ahora al plano de Ares. «¿De qué demonios está hablando este mamarracho?», se preguntó. Al que podía exprimir con una sola mano y librarse de su fastidio para siempre y por siempre.

―No sé de qué diablos hablas ―pidió respuestas a preguntas todavía no formuladas con un apretado roce entre sus dientes.

―¿No me diga? ¿Entonces por qué los dioses se jactan de saberlo todo?

―¿Qué quisiste decir?

―¿Qué no también leían la mente? ―inquirió sonriéndole con descaro y al mismo tiempo buscándose lo que no se le había perdido.

―¡Habla! ―demandó un Ares que le recordaba cuán fuerte era al levantarlo en los aires por su frágil cuello.

―Yo... Yo lo sé todo.

―Entonces dilo o te exprimo el pescuezo ahora mismo.

―Sé que a usted no le… in-te-re… Que no le interesa si ganamos o no en la gran guerra que nos tiene deparaba ―revelaba en medio de la asfixia―. Que lo único que quiere es que esta sólo se dé. Gane quien gane, al fin de cuentas se habrá hecho la guerra. Obteniendo más poder en el proceso.

―Miserable, y ¿crees que me preocupa que el mundo entero sepa eso? Yo soy Ares, y desde siempre he apoyado al que lucha y se batalla con verdadero espíritu. Si mis seguidores piensan que les he de abandonar, ha de ser porque están conscientes de que aún no me han entregado sus almas y su espíritu de guerra.

―Eso no es todo. Sobre ella, Xena…

―¿Qué con ella? ―Sus orbes se le encendieron al escuchar el nombre de su amada de la boca de aquel bastardo ante sus ojos―. ¿Qué con ella? ―quiso saber con desespero y apretando más la región cervical de ya un falto de circulación de Tarkan.

―Ella… ella… e…

Con disgusto, Ares no sólo lo dejó caer al duro y mugriento piso, sino que también lo aventó. Que un mísero parásito mortal e interesado le hablara de la mujer que amaba, era suficiente como para querer matarle. Para él, Xena ya no se encontraba entre los humanos. Su nombre no debía de ser pronunciado abiertamente por éstos sin al menos recibir alguna titulación. Porque para él, ella pronto sería una diosa.

―Escupe lo que dices saber, pedazo de estiércol.

Entre jadeos e intentos de recuperar el aliento, a Tarkan le regresaba la descarada sonrisa al rostro. No había duda que el dios podía matarle. Pero tan poco de que hasta sus últimos momentos de vida, él le fastidiaría en lo absoluto.

―Sé lo obvio y lo real, señor ―habló arrastrando las letras en la última titulada palabra―. Xena no es más que una mera mortal. Siempre lo fue en su primea vida y siempre lo será en esta segunda que tiene.

―No digas idioteces maldito mal…

―Ella nunca bajo de un cielo rojo y en llamas como cuentan. Ella nació como cualquier mortal y murió como igual. No tengo en claro cómo es que la resucitó, más sí de que ella no regresó al mundo de los vivos por su propia cuenta. Siendo algo que en sus cinco sentidos y en perfecta consciencia, jamás hubiese hecho.

Ares se le quedó mirando. Poco le faltaba para pasarlo de sus manos a las de Hades. Más recordando que al enemigo había que tenerlo con las riendas cortas, cerca y con el ojo echado, le permitió permanecer en la tierra hasta nuevo aviso.

―Escúchame bien, imbécil. Xena sí va a convertirse en una diosa. Y tú no podrás hacer otra cosa que tragarte sus estúpidas palabras mientras envejeces y al fin mueres.

―Veremos quien realmente termina tragándoselas, señor. Pues hasta el momento Xena podrá tener interés en seguirle al Olimpo. Más uno nunca sabe cuando pueda terminar por recordar sus tiempos como seguidora del bien y ser ella misma, la que le derrumbe el telón con todo y teatro.

Lo menos que se imaginó Ares al acudir a aquellas mazmorras es que Tarkan, como prisionero en éstas, le saldría con tan profundo conocimiento. Cuando pertenecía a toda una amplia población de seguidores a la que con los años se encargó de rememorar a la legendaria Princesa Guerrera, como eso, como una mano derecha suya puesta sobre la tierra para dirigir a sus ejércitos. Una poderosa mujer en la tierra representativa de sus fuerzas divinas. Una reina guerrera entre guerreros. Alguien que con tan sólo levantar una espada a los aires, le invocaba indudablemente. Una fuerza surgida de sus propias manos, del calor de la batalla.

Todo eso y muchas cosas más era lo que se había encargado a inculcar a sus fieles sobre la gran Xena. Una líder con la que obtendrían la victoria si cabalgaban a su lado. No una simple mortal que terminó usando su espada a favor de los débiles y sufridos en vez de continuar haciéndolo en grandiosas batallas cargadas de poder y gloria. Si con algo así hubiese querido "motivar" a sus seguidores, les hubiese presentando al arcángel San Miguel, al insoportable de Eli (predicador y profeta de un sólo dios omnipotente) o aún peor, a cierta barda metiche llamada Gabrielle. Quienes de seguro les dirían que cambiaran las espadas por rosas.

―En este presente me sorprende que alguien tan joven como tu sea conocedor de esos datos. Informes sobre sucesos que sin duda alguna, condujeron a la perdición a la referida en esta conversación ―dejó saber con un rostro vestido de la más lejana paciencia. El descontrol era un defecto humano. No pareciéndole propio de un dios padecerlo, mucho menos delante de un mortal que en cualquier momento podía mandar a la otra vida―. Aunque por otra parte, no debe de extrañarme a gran escala siendo Xena la mujer que fue. Una guerrera que recorrió los cuatro puntos cardinales del planeta, conocidos y quedados por conocer. Una guerrera cuyo nombre todavía es recordado por los más ancianos. Quienes lo escucharon de sus padres que a su vez lo hicieron de los suyos. Por lo que este debe ser tu caso. Y sabes qué, no me preocupa.

―No es de donde obtuve el conocimiento de lo que debe preocuparse, sino de lo que puedo llegar a hacer con él ―le daba con seguir derrumbando la paciencia que un dios como Ares milagrosamente había podido obtener ante un insignificante mortal como él.

―Como si pudieras hacer gran cosa, Tarkan. Por lo que veo, tu tanto como yo sabes lo que sucedería si Xena descubriera el segundo camino que tomó al final de sus días.

Ahora el dios era el que una vez más, tenía la palabra. En su interior Tarkan tenía que admitirlo. No es que conocía a la perfección del pasado benefactor de la guerrera. Pero sí lo suficiente como para saber, que si en éste no decidió entrelazarse con un poderoso dios como el que tenía delante, mucho menos lo quería hacer con un simple hombre como él. Y no nada más por eso. Es más esto, era lo de menos. Si la última Xena que caminó por la faz de la tierra regresaba, no habría cosa más grande que quisiese hacer que alejarse de todo mal y sentido de guerra con el que se estuviese envolviendo. Queriendo hacer lo imposible para enmendar unos errores que alguna vez enmendó, y que ahora los estaba cometiendo de nuevo. En resumen, eso significaba que se marchara muy lejos. Lejos de todo, hasta de la vida misma. Lejos de las probabilidades de las que se esperanzaba en poder estar a su lado.

―Como verás, Tarkan, será mejor que no cometas ninguna idiotez, que te mantengas al margen de MI futura reina diosa, y que te dediques mejor a servirme productivamente como hasta hace poco estabas haciendo bastante bien. A pesar de lo mal que ahora me caes, sigo consciente que representas una llave para adentrarme entre las puertas de oriente. Por lo que sería una lástima y un desperdicio que la única que fueras abrir fuese la de la mansión de Hades. ¿No crees?

Tarkan sonrió. Pero de complacencia. Aquello era sinónimo de un perdón por parte del dios. Como si lo necesitase. Como momentos atrás dijo, si lo dejaba con vida, era por verle retorcerse por algo que no podría nunca alcanzar.

―Ares ―se atrevió a dirigírsele por su nombre―, sólo te digo que yo no tengo nada que perder. Porque al fin de cuentas en esta vida no tengo nada. Pero… ¿Y tú?

Pese a que esa pregunta si le llegó a lo más hondo, Ares no mostró afección alguna. Como se decía, sólo era un mísero humano con lo que estaba tratando.

―Yo, soy y seguiré siendo un dios.

―Una vez renunció a su divinidad por amor. ¿O fue por conveniencia?

«¡Demonios!», maldijo en sus adentros ante la sorpresa de lo recién escuchado. Ahora sí… «¿De qué infierno ha asacado esto?», se preguntó sin llegar a imaginarse una respuestas tan siquiera. Él que se despreocupó tras entrar en la mente del anatoliano y descubrir que apenas conocía la superficie del pasado de Xena, y ahora que le salía con un evento en el que se encontraba claramente involucrado por no decir que fue el centro del asunto. «¡Malditos sean todos los pergaminos que la aún más maldita barda anduvo escribiendo!»

―Sí, y la recuperé. ―Tuvo que armarse una vez más de control. Por nada del mundo permitiría que su cara reflejase la más mínima preocupación o asombro ante la de un insignificante mortal―. Como te estaba diciendo. Soy un dios. Y los dioses jamás tienen nada que perder. Su vida eterna le garantiza que a sus manos tarde o temprano retorne lo que una vez pudo haberse desprendido de éstas.

―¿Como Xena?

―Como todo. En cambio, ustedes los mortales… Bueno, que te aproveche la comida que te dejé ―cambió de tema de golpe mientras al mismo tiempo daba paso a una "despedida". Ya se había dicho lo que se tenía que decir―. No todos los días al dios de la guerra le entran momentos de misericordia ―re captó. Y de ese modo, se encaminó un par de pasos a distancia de la celda, de vuelta hacia las escaleras por las que había subido a aquella torre, para finalmente desaparecer en medio de un resplandor turquesa.

Al reaparecerse en medio del templo, tuvo la coincidencia de hacerlo mientras que la protagonista de la conversación con el general, lo hacía por una sala. No teniendo tiempo de decirle mera palabra cuando ella que lo asaltaba con preguntas que sobre dónde había estado o qué andaba haciendo. Ahí que él le sale con la mera verdad, más le prohíbe que se acerque al encarcelado anatoliano permanentemente. Ella, a la que nadie le ordenaba nada, se agarra de aquello como un indicativo de libertad o revelación y exige querer ver al prisionero. Ares, colapsa por el interés de su guerrera en el simple mortal y hasta la responsabiliza en parte de lo que Tarkan, hasta el momento iba descubriendo. Xena, que no entiende nada del repentino estruendo de su dios, lo manda al infierno al pasarle de largo. Dios que no permite quedarse con la palabra en la boca y le sostiene por el brazo. Obteniendo como respuesta un puñetazo en su cara por el agarre. Agarre que profundiza, tirando con brusquedad del antebrazo de su guerrera para que se fuera de vuelta a las habitaciones del templo.

―¡Por mil y un demonios! ¡ARES! ¡Que no soy nada tuyo ni mucho menos tu hija! ¡Podrás tomar mi cuerpo cuantas veces se te venga en gana, más nunca mi voluntad! ¡Que te quede claro!

Sin más preámbulos, Ares le permitió que se fuera a donde quisiera hacerlo. Total, todavía no tenía idea en donde se encontraban las mazmorras, como tan poco había nadie a quién le pudiese preguntar. Y efectivamente, si la mortal anduvo buscando su ubicación, debió de haberse cansado cuando la encontró leyendo a la orilla del río uno de sus libros.

…

Como si las cosas no hubiesen andado mal, al día siguiente se tornaron un tanto peor. Ares que creía que luego de haber tenido otra gloriosa noche con su princesa, y que al fin ambos se iban a ir entendiendo, viene la curiosidad y el sentido de interrogantes que se implanta de repente en la cabeza de su guerrera.

―Ares ―se le dirige la guerrera luego de tragarse un mordisco de carne de un muslo de alguna ave de corral―, esto de la comida de mortales se te da bien para ser alguien que no necesite de ella.

―Para que veas todo lo que hago por ti, princesa. Y eso que no has probado...

―Por lo que me ha llevado a pensar en algo ―le cortó haciendo evidente que hasta que no terminara, no quería interrupciones―. Hace unos días, comentaste en dos ocasiones que fuiste mortal y hasta que tuviste que perseguir unos pollos para comer. ―Llegó al grano―. ¿Es eso cierto?

«¡Rayos! Porque tuve que haber freído un maldito pollo para la cena de esta tarde», se quejó en sus adentros cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Después que saliera de esa, se aseguraría de mantener a su princesa en una dieta vegetariana como castigo por su metiche interés.

―¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? ―intentó zafarse―. Al fin de cuenta, como puedes concluí al verme, volví a ser un inmortal y un completo dios.

―Sólo contéstame, Ares. Y con la verdad ―insistía concentrada en otra parte de aquel frito pollo que desmenuzaba en su plato. Las noches con aquel dios la estaban dejando con menos energías de la habitual.

Bien, ¿le decía o no le decía? Como ya se había percatado, la guerrera avanzaba en sus recuerdos al grado de que pronto recordaría más de lo necesario antes de que pudiese convertirla en una inmortal. Si le mentía, tarde o temprano descubriría que lo hizo. Y como no estaba exento de amenazadores soplones…

―Ares, estoy esperando.

Como si estuviese obligado a tener que contestarle. Pero bueno, lo mejor era mantenerla tranquila o esa noche no sería como el quisiese. A ver como hablaba del asunto sin que ésta lo pusiera en medio de más comprometedoras interrogantes. Hablar sobre la vez que vivió como granjero alimentándose de pollos en compañía de un perro llamado Horace, implicaba tener que divulgar sobre ciertas chiquillas a las que le salvó la vida y por las que perdió su divinidad. No, no podía hacerle saber que fue madre de una segunda criatura. Mucho más cuando faltaban par de días para que su guerrera entrara en ese ciclo natural de toda joven mujer. El sentimentalismo de seguro que la invadía por más fría que fuese. De esa y le daba con tirarse a buscar también a sus propios descendientes. Y si eso no resultaba nada grave, el recuerdo de la maldita amiga que tuvo se encargaría de ser la gota que colmara el vaso.

―¿Me vas a decir o qué?

¿Cómo se escapaba de ésta? ¿Cómo le decía que si llegó a ser un mortal sin decir por qué razón? ¿Cómo decía que… ¡Un momento! Pues claro que podía dar razones, y de sobra. Su guerrera le había preguntado si una vez llegó a ser mortal, no que cuántas veces. Teniendo la libertar de afirmar y hablar de cualquiera de esas _veces_. Eligiendo desde luego la más conveniente. Y desde luego, esa no sería en la que estuvo persiguiendo piojosos pollos por todo un corral en compañía de un aún más pulgoso perro que nada de ayuda que brindaba.

―Sí, Xena. Llegué a ser un mortal por un pequeño plazo de tiempo. ¿Conforme?

No esperaba que fuera cierto. Aun así continuó con sus interrogantes como si sorprendida no estuviese.

―¿Por qué razones?

Suerte que la conocía y sabía sobre lo condenadamente inconforme que era.

―Ah, por nada grave en sí.

―Aun así quiero saber.

Su interés ahora radicaba sobre lo que pudiese llegar a decirle. Echando su plato a un lado y cruzándose de brazos demostrando que no estaba dispuesta a levantarse de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada hasta que le brindara una explicación convincente.

―Simple y sencillamente me robaron mi preciada espada.

―¿Qué?

―Siempre he sido alguien en busca de más poder que el que tiene. Como tú también lo fuiste, y por tu conveniencia, espero que sigas siendo.

―¿Qué con esa espada? ―inquirió sin permitir que el dios se saliera de tema.

―Pedí a Hefesto que me la diseñara con la intensión de transferir mi poder a ella y así, al usarla en cada enfrentamiento, hacerla invencible y victoriosa mientras que al mismo tiempo yo también lo era.

―Entonces…

―El único riesgo era que si la perdía, con ella de igual forma se iban mis poderes.

―Umm ―comprendió para proseguir con más interrogantes―. ¿Y por qué la perdiste?

Creyendo, hasta el momento, que todo el asunto se basaba en tal sencillez, Xena que toma una copa de vino y deja de acosar al dios con la mirada. No obstante, éste no queriendo quedar ante sus ojos como un idiota despistado que no supo dónde supuestamente dejó tan importante arma, se tira al medio con más explicaciones.

―¿Qué dices? Mujer, yo no la perdí ―se enfada un poco al recordar lo que tuvo que vivir en aquellos días―. Me la robaron.

―¿Así? ―duda la guerrera con unos sonrientes y humedecidos labios en puro vino que al dios le dieron ganas de probar. La cosa como que no era tan aburrida como había dado―. ¿Quién tuvo entonces la osadía de robarle la espada al gran señor de la guerra? ¿Por qué mejor no aceptas que te quedaste dormido y que vino esta nieta tuya, la hija de Eros con Psique, y te la robó como igual una vez hizo con el arco de su dichoso padre y…

Xena se cortó así mismas sus palabras en cuanto narraba aquel cómico suceso del que una vez fue testigo cuando realizaba sus andadas junto con la mejor compañía que había tenido en toda su vida, la de una buena amiga. A su lado, Ares le veía con esa cara de encontrarse en medio de una revelación espiritista o cosa que se asemejara. Tantas cosas importantes que verdaderamente tenía que recordar, y mirar con lo que salía de la nada, con un recuerdo de un estúpido suceso en el que se mostraban desagradables descendientes suyos. Eso le sucedía por juntarse con la alegorista de Afrodita.

―¿Decías algo, Xena? ―le quiso sacar de ese trance en el que se metió y no daba muestras de querer regresar. Él no tuvo nada que ver con aquella pasada travesura de su nieta, aun así de algo se enteró por boca de Afrodita cuando vino a hacerle y que responsable de las malas mañas que estaba cogiendo la nieta de ambos. Algo completamente irrelevante si la cuestión se quedaba entre esas deidades del amor y Xena. Más si sumamente preocupante si entre éstos se sumaba la barda de Potidea a tan reciente recuerdo de su princesa―. ¿Xena?

―Ah, ¿qué? Esto… yo

―¿Acabaste de recordar algo? ¿No?

―Eh, no. Bueno sí. Algo con lo que al parecer me topé en mi pasado. Pero esto, bueno, nada que ver con lo que me estas narrando. Así que continua, por favor ―le hizo ver que no dejaría que le cambiara el tema por un mero despiste suyo.

―¿A quienes viste en ese recuerdo? ―continuaba con la preocupación que en esa insignificante añoranza de su pasado, una cabeza con rubios y lacios cabellos se enfocara en la percepción de su guerrera.

―Pues como dije, sin saber de dónde, a tu hijo Eros, a Psique, a la cría de ambos y…

Otra vez para mortificación del dios, que le daba con callarse de golpe. Invadiéndole una incógnita e impaciencia que trataba de descargar con las clavadas de un cuchillo sobre la mesa.

―¿Y? ―le tuvo que traer de regreso a la tierra.

―Y pues… Eh, no sé ―contestó con toda la verdad. La aún falta de memoria se veía en medio de compañías, pero apenas podía distinguirles cuando no veía otra cosa que caras difusas cubiertas de alguna extraña neblina―. En verdad que no sé ―alivió al preocupado de Ares quién veía tras sus ojos que así era―. Supongo que tal vez gente, aldeanos al juzgar por el pueblo en que el tu nieta jugó sus travesuras. Viajantes, fieles que tal vez me seguían y servían, eh…

―Esta bien Xena ―ahora le cortaba él con el temor de que se le ocurría pronunciar la palabra _amigos_―. De seguro se trataba de gente sin importancia que nada tuvieron que ver contigo.

―Sí, así debió de haber sido ―le dijo sonriente. Estaba complacida de haber recordado una cosa más de su pasado por más insignificante que pareciese. Lo que no entendía, es que hacía ella ahí junto a deidades del amor cuando ella sólo vivía para las guerras. Se veía a sí misma lidiando con la pequeñín de Eros quien a todos estaba pinchando con sus flechas, provocando pasiones y amores en gente que primero prefería morir antes de ridiculizarse de esa manera. En gente… En gente como ella. A la que también le hubo de alcanzar una flecha.

―Que horror ―se dijo para sí con una amplia mueca en su cara.

―¿Qué sucede? ―se preocupaba por dentro un Ares al que de seguir así, pronto sabría lo que era una mala indigestión en los humanos.

―¡Tu nieta me hincó con una de sus flechas! ―le salió boquiabierta como si Ares tuviese la culpa de ello―. ¿Sabrás tú por qué diablos pudo pasarme semejante estupidez a mí? Digo, tu nieta podrá ser una diosa y una inmortal junto con todo los poderes divinos que eso conlleve. Pero aun así seguía siendo una escuincle maltrecha que estoy segura que pude haber estrangulado con una sola mano.

―Eh, Xena ―retrocedió con todo y silla al ver que la mano articulada de su guerrera daba muestras de querer hacer lo que decía con su propio cuello―. Yo, en donde sea y cuando sea que sucedió ese estúpido cuento de hadas, no tuve velas en su entierro. Por lo que…

―No sabes cómo me veo haciendo estupideces por culpa de ese maldito flechazo ―entraba en la paranoia una Xena cuyo pensamiento pertenecía al de aquella diabólica mujer que azotó ciudades enteras―. ¿Sabrías cuánto me podía afectar tal estupidez a mi alta posición de líder? ¡Oh, cielos, sabrá el Olimpo entero si así fue!

―Xena, vamos, no te comportes como loca ―le comparó al ver como se llevaba las manos a su cabeza mientras que él se las bajaba y posaba sobre la mesa. Muy apegado ahora su cuerpo―. No menciones más al Olimpo ni a ningún pariente mío, ¿quieres?

―Ares, esto no es un chiste ―continuaba con la queja al verle sonreír como si aquel estúpido asunto no tuviese su grado de gravedad, Ahí la tenías Ares. Debiste ser tú el que se abstuviera de preguntas―. ¡Me veo con una cara de ninfa, con flores en la cabeza y profesándole amor a … ¿A Draco? ―se preguntó primero para sí y luego para el dios que tenía a su lado―. ¿A él? ―no se lo creía.

Ares debía ir hiendo ya por algún remedio antioxidante pues por la garganta comenzaban a querer salir ciertos gases. Lo que faltaba, que ahora su guerrera hablara sobre otro de sus tantos amantes. Tan bien que estaba hiendo la cena y…

―¿Él fue uno de mis amante? ¿Cierto? ¡ARES!

―Bueno mujer, si lo sabes para qué me preguntas ―se exaltó el nombrado al ver como su guerrera casi trepada sobre la mesa para darle alcance.

―¡Para ver si te atrevías a mentirme! Y ahí si que no podías escaparte con eso de que no estuviste todo el tiempo pendiente de mi vida porque… ¡PORQUE ÉL ERA UNA MADITO SEÑOR DE GUERRA Y TU SIEMPRE ESTAS EN ELLAS!

Adiós querida cena, gracias a una histérica Xena has de haber acabado en tu mayoría tristemente en el suelo. Tal y como observó un Ares echado para atrás en su asiento mientras una Xena sobre la mesa acababa por arrojar contra un muro el último plato que con alimento quedaba. ¿Ahora qué rayos le sucedía? Hasta donde tenía entendido, no había dado motivos de su parte para que se enfadara así de repente por algo en lo que como dijo, no tenía velas en aquel entierro.

―Maldición, lo besé ―confesó atónitamente al quedarse sentada sobre la mesa de costado hacia Ares y con las piernas colgando en el borde―. Pero si bien claro que tengo en la cabeza que yo ya le había dejado. No volviéndole a ver desde el día en el que acudí de regreso a mi pueblo en Amfípolis y todos me despreciaron. Comenzando por los mal agradecidos aldeanos y terminando por mi propia madre. ¡Maldición otra vez! Draco no fue algo que me conviniera…

―¿Lo dices o lo preguntas? ―indagó Ares meciéndose de adelante para atrás sobre su silla. Lo de Xena como que iba a durar un rato más y lo mejor era permitir que expresara y se quejara todo cuanto quisiese. «¡Mujer tenía que ser!», se dijo en silencio. Como que ya sabía porque estaba así media sacada de quicio.

―De seguro fue por las malditas flechas de tu nieta, Ares. De Hedoné ―nombró al brindarle un cantazo a uno de los cruzados brazos del dios―. ¡Cielos!

¿Qué tal si uno de mis hombres me vio? ¡Oh, rayos, y si ese fue el comienzo de la caída de mi gloria! ¡Y si al verme en ese ridículo papel de mujer enamorada no pensaron que podía seguir siendo digna de liderarlos ―parlaba confundida en el tiempo―. Y si…

―¡XENA!

Ares ya no daba para aguante. O su princesa se tranquilizaba o la tranquilizaba él. Pero sus berrinches era una cosa, que en esos momentos, no estaba para soportar.

―Ni una flecha, ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro, ni cinco y ni diez mil fueron la causa de tu maldita perdición en la vida. Sino otra cosa disfrazada de ángel.

―¿De ángel?

―Además, eso sucedió mucho tiempo después. No para ese que has recordado ―le evadió la interrogante junto con toda y cara de confusión―. Tiempo en el que sólo ibas de paso y caíste, como tu mismas has recordado, en la comedia causada por la hija de mi hijo con una diosa que todavía no entiendo cómo es que pude andar a su lado por largos siglos ―comentó refiriéndose a Afrodita. Ahora el que tenía una cara en medio de las añoranzas y arrepentimientos, lo era él.

―Pues eso espero. Porque a mí nadie me encadenó a su vida. ―Y dicho eso, que le coquetea al dios inclinándose ante su vista mientras le surcaba el contorno de su boca.

―¿No me digas?

―Sí te digo. Y ahora, continua con el robo de tu dichosa espada que quiero saber cómo retornaste a la inmortalidad ―le atrajo de vuelta al primer tema a tiempo que se escurría hacia su silla. Cruzaba las piernas y con un ademán de su mano indicaba que se estaba demorando.

Se veía que era ella, Xena. Quien de pronto podría estar a punto de matarte, y luego retroceder con todos y unos seductores gestos. O en ese momento manifestaba ese típico comportamiento suyo o…

―Como se nota que ya casi estás en tus días, mujer.

La guerrera se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Qué cosa le había dicho?

―¿Qué dices?

―Eh, pues esa espada… Caray esa espada me la robó el maldito del rey Sísifo ―prosiguió con su interrumpida narración sin percatarse que el nombre que acababa de mencionar estaba de más.

―¿El rey Sísifo de Éfira, la antigua Corinto?

―El que siempre estuvo rehuyendo de la muerte.

―De cuyas manos una vez yo rescaté ―rememoró― a Celesta, la Muerte que por poco se muere ―explicó al ver la cara de rareza que ponía él dios. Pensando que su inquisidora mirada se debía a que no estuvo presente en tal acontecimiento. Cuando verdaderamente el dios siempre sabía de ellos y de muchos más. Temiendo en su divina forma que al ser éste otro de los hechos ocurridos mientras la guerrera ya andaba en compañía de cierta innombrable, su maldito nombre de arcángel le asaltara la cabeza.

―Desde luego, Hades una vez me contó sobre ello ―mintió en cierto modo. Si se dio por enterado fue por el desbarajuste que se dio entre guerreros, luchas y batallas que anduvo provocando. Por más que se clavaran las espadas uno con los otros, nadie moría. Tremendo problemita que tuvo al momento de proclamar vencedores.

Por andar metido en sus propios pensamientos, no reparó en que Xena también lo estaba en los suyos. Y dada la situación en la que en un dos por tres estaba recordando hechos de su pasado de este a oeste y norte a sur, debía de estar pendiente en cuanto se mostrara una amenaza con dorados cabellos. Que precisamente se encontraba al lado de la guerrera para esos días.

―¿Es por eso que te robó la espada? ¿Quería la inmortalidad que emanaba para él? ―cuestionaba tras un análisis de los hechos mientras que recibía la mirada aprobatoria por parte del dios ―. Siempre anduvo rehuyéndole a la muerte. Por eso encarceló a Celesta.

Ares estaba ansioso en que se llegara a la parte en la que era ella misma, Xena, le recuperaba y le entregaba su espada y a cambio él le devolvía su... Aunque… No… Un momento. Se contradecía así mismo. Eso equivalía a que pudiera verse en el cuerpo de otra rubia, pero con temperamento psicópata, que tan poco le latía que le recordara. Como se entendía, su querida princesa una vez anduvo en el cuerpo de su enemiga más grande. Pensándolo bien, tal vez la bruja de Alti como que le ganaba en posición. El punto es que ese intercambio se realizó por obra suya. En mala hora lo hizo a decir verdad. Apoyando a una desquiciada en vez de a una joya maestra. Que bueno que le devolvió el cuerpo a su obsesionada mortal o como que no iba a ser lo mismo cada vez que los dos…

―¿Ares?

―¿Qué? ¿Ah?

―Te decía que el caso del rey Sísifo es equivalente al del rey éste al que Perséfone le otorgó los óbolos que nos robamos, y a su mismo hijo, Gregorio II ―comparó sin que a Ares le hiciera gracia que le recordara las _escenitas_ que tuvo que ver y soportar en aquel maldito castillo―. Me pregunto cómo estará este último. ¿Seguirá pensando que soy una sylio, una ninfa del fuego? ¿O ya habrá descubierto la jugarreta que le hiciste, Ares?

―Aún estamos cenando, Xena. No acabes por echar a perder lo que nos queda en el plato. Al menos lo que a mí me queda.

―Pues como que te vas a tener que aguantar. Porque, ¿sabes?, desde que llegamos de aquel castillo quería comentarte sobre un recuerdo que me surgió de la nada allí también.

«¿Otro más?», se arremetía con pesar un dios de la guerra que fingía indiferencia ante lo que pudiese revelar esa memoria. De todos modos, si fuera algo grave, hace rato que ya le hubiese afectado.

―Mientras buscaba los óbolos en aquel santuario, me topé con una extraña caja. Era de madera, pero sobre su tapa tenía grababa en bronce una mano humana. La curiosidad me incitó a posar la mía sobre esta, y la huella que se rota y… ¿Me estás escuchando Ares?

¿Qué si la estaba escuchando? Clarísimo. Sólo que no podía creer lo que su guerrera hablaba. Cuando se suponía que aquel artefacto, si es que era el que tenía en mente, desapareció milenios atrás. Mucho antes de que se llevara a cabo el gran diluvio que dio por terminada la Edad de Bronce entre mortales y dioses.

―Sí, Xena te…

―Cuando escuché el c_lack _que emitió al rotarse un poco…

―Sigo escuchándote, Xena.

La guerrera se detuvo, mas esta vez no porque creyese que el dios no le atendiera, sino porque pensó que éste se reiría de ella.

―Lo sé. Pero… Es que de seguro te vas a reír de mí.

―Que pierda de nuevo mi inmortalidad si hozo en hacerlo ―juró con la garantía de saber por dónde iban las palabras de ella.

―Sé que parecerá extraño, a mí me lo pareció una vez y ahora que lo recuerdo, me sigue pareciendo.

―Xena.

―Pues según con lo que allí desenterré de mi memoria, esa caja no es otra caja que la mismísima y antigua Caja de Pandora_. _

Se le quedó fijamente mirando a su rostro a ver si daba señal alguna de querer reírse. Nada, seguía inmutable. No juró en vano ni tan poco se burló de ella.

―De acuerdo, no te ríes pero por dentro me das por loca. ¿Cómo no si…

―No, no, Xena. Te creo.

¿Le creía? En lo absoluto. Como que el mismo llegó a ver dicha caja antes de ser entregada a las manos de la creada Pandora. O era esa, o era una inigualable imitación.

―Bien, pero Caja de Pandora o no, lo que realmente me atrajo al descubrirla, es que ya la había visto antes. En mi primera vida, claro. En las manos de una mujer que afirmaba ser la descendiente de Pandora. Su nieta. Que abundando en el dato, igualmente se llamaba Pandora.

¡Con las cosas con las que se llegó a topar su princesa en su vida pasada! Y con las que por lo visto, seguía topándose. Ahora resultaba que la había visto antes y en las manos de la nieta de la Pandora original. No, ahí la cosa estaba media rara. Porque a menos que la disque descendiente fuera una inmortal con más de miles de años, es como podría creerse que eso fuese verdad. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, sí estaba al tanto de que la misma Pandora y su hija Pirra fueron mujeres propensas a la mortalidad pero de muy longevas. Aún así estaban metidos muchos años de por medio como para dar tan larga prevalencia a una nieta.

―Ahí sí que me cuesta creer lo que dices, Xena.

―Eso fue lo que me dijo esa mujer a mí y a…

―Entonces no era más que una bruja disparatera que vagaba con esa caja de a saber de dónde rayos se la pudo haber robado ―le interrumpió con la sospecha de que la siguiente persona a mencionar se trataba de la fastidiosa parlanchina que eligió como amiga y que a esas alturas, seguía sin poder explicarse lo que le pudo haber visto.

―De hecho, me late que sí pudo ser una conocedora de las artes de la magia porque la salvé de unos aldeanos que la acusaban de brujería. Lo que me hace cuestionarme el por qué lo hice ―se dijo para sí cayendo en que era una guerrera y no una heroína―. Lo más seguro andaba aburrida y… En fin, de la supuesta descendiente de Pandora no era de quién verdaderamente quería hablarte. Sino de un bebé que dejé en sus brazos junto a un rey de esa tierra por la que andaba. El rey Gregorio I. El padre adoptivo del abuelo (el bebé que te acabo de mencionar) del rey Gregorio II al que le robamos los óbolos.

Mira nada más, aparte de obsesionarse con los libros del alba al crepúsculo, a su guerrera le daba también con hacer árboles genealógicos sobre los descendientes de todos cuantos se topó en su vida pasada. Y él que pensaba que sólo era con Borias. Menos mal. No obstante, ni tanto. Eso equivalía a más bocas con la lengua bien suelta que podían hablar de más. ¿Haber como le desanimaba en esa tarea que llevaba a cabo?

―Xena, si te soy franco, en verdad no sé qué ganas con esto de andar siguiendo las huellas de los descendientes de todos aquellos que conociste en tu vida pasada y…

―No estoy haciendo tal cosa, Ares. Que quiera encontrar a los descendientes de Borias, y te comente sobre los de este rey, no significa que así sea.

―¿A no? ¿Y entonces para que me divagas en ese tema?

―Sólo quería comentarte que estoy avanzando en mis recuerdos y que…

Pero había que ver que a veces sí se le iba a la inteligencia a lo más bajo del inframundo. Tenía que estar al tanto de todo cuanto su guerrera terminara por recordar. Y si lo sabía de su propia boca, pues mejor. No induciéndola al silencio o a la reserva provocando que terminara guardando algo que más tarde explotase en su propia y divina cara.

―Y que al parecer, según Gregorio II, Apolo le hizo una profecía.

―¿Qué profecía? ―trataba de buscar interés de dónde no lo tenía. esperando que después de eso, su princesa cerrara la boca porque en verdad que ya lo estaba como que mareando.

―Me la dijo mientras estaba yo con él en su habitación cuando…

La cara que puso Ares le indicó que no era necesario que le recordase tan malditos momentos.

―Esto, dijo así: "_Qué un descendiente de aquel nacido de humilde cuna y ascendido al trono como heredero de un noble monarca, gobernaría dos veces su reino._"

Un poco más y la quijada que se le desencajaba de su mandíbula superior. Y no por asombro como en otras ocasiones, sino por puro sueño. El cotorreo de su princesa como que se asemejó a una canción de cuna mientras lo llevaba a cabo. ¿Para gran estupidez le salía con toda aquella historia? Tanta cosas más divertidas y productivas que ambos pudiesen estar haciendo, y mirar cómo se perdía el tiempo hablando sobre la vida de otros.

―Umm. ―Fue lo único que pudo expresar el dios para darle signos a su princesa de que le estuvo escuchando.

―¿No te importa? ―bufó al regresar a su asiento. Desde que estuvo hablando sobre la supuesta Caja de Pandora iba de aquí y para allá frente a la mesa.

―No, no es eso ―mintió―. Nada más que hace unos minutos me preguntabas sobre la espada que me robó Sísifo y luego me interrumpes por largo tiempo con otro tema y…

―Cierto. Discúlpame, puedes continuar. ¿Cómo recuperaste tu espada, Ares? ―le permitió culminar con su narración con unas disque amables palabras que no iban a juego con la hipócrita mirada que mostraba. Evidentemente se disculpó en falsos.

El dios de la guerra, percatándose de su hipocresía decidió vengarse soltándole la siguiente y pura verdad de golpe.

―La espada me la devolviste tú, Xena. Para que veas lo mucho que me amabas. Sólo tuve que pedirte ayuda una vez, y tú que corriste hacia Sísifo y que se la arrebatas de un tirón ―exageró.

Con cara de _no puede ser verdad_, Xena se le quedó mirando sin poder tan poco tragarse tan espinoso desenlace. Algún trueque tuvo que haber existido entre ambos para que ella accediera a ayudarle.

―Si así fue, pienso que te estás callando partes de la historia, Ares. Digo, algo a cambio me tuviste que haber dado para que me lanzara a ayudarte como dices.

―¿Tanto te cuesta saber que siempre te preocupabas por mí? Si quieres te puedo contar de otra vez… ―No, mejor ahí que no le contaba. Una vez más y que le daba con sacar a la luz su tiempo como "granjero".

―Sí, sí me cuesta ―contestó al ver que al dios se le iban sólo él sabía a dónde, sus palabras―. Porque ahora que me cuentas sobre todo esto, son más veces en las que me veo como suplente de tu vacante puesto, que concentrada en querer ayudarte.

―Pero al final no tomaste mi puesto como te exhortaba Sísifo a ti y a otros nueve guerreros más. Fueron bastante estúpidos si pensaron que podían sustituirme. Nadie jamás podrá representar la guerra como la represento yo. Nadie… Nadie, excepto tal vez tú, Xena ―meditó al dirigirle la mirada.

―Por algo entonces preferí haberte devuelto la espada que tomar tu puesto.

―Sí, por algo.

―¿Y tú lo sabes?

―¿Lo sabes tú?

―Dime al menos qué me diste a cambio para que te ayudase.

―Más adelante tal vez. Cuando hablemos sobre tus más grandes enemigos.

No teniendo tiempo para despedirse, Ares dejó a una más o menos conforme Xena en aquella sala. O salía de allí ahora que tenía oportunidad, o se quedaba esperando a que se le ocurriesen más comprometedoras preguntas. Poco más, y ambos terminaban haciendo un guión de lo que fue toda su primera vida.

…

Llegada la segunda semana entrante, la pareja de fuego y hielo de Ares y Xena se mantuvo en las mismas cotidianas actividades que ejercían desde sus primeros días SOLOS. Claro que aún lo seguían estando, o al menos eso ambos lo creían. Mientras, las noches fueron tan candentes como las llamas, y los días entre tranquilos o chocantes como era sumamente normal en dos opuestos como ellos. Por ejemplo, los desacuerdos no dejaban de presentarse a la hora de la cena con eso de que Xena quería que los pobladores regresaran a las aldeas y al dios de la guerra que aún no se le daba que así fuese. Y hablando de la hora de la cena, Ares como que perdió el poco interés que tenía en la cocina desde que en una de esas, a su princesa le dio con rechazarle los alimentos que le proveía. De eso para el séptimo día de la primera semana de la llegada del invierno y de su tiempo a solas. El seguido a la conversación sobre sus recuerdos.

―No eres una cría Xena, cuando tengas hambre, por allá queda la cocina y las alacenas ―le salió con hastío cuando la mortal rechazó un fino y divino plato con afrodisiacos elementos que no le dieron buena espina. Se trataban de fuentes alimenticias de los mismos dioses. Y ella, que quería seguir con su cuerpo sobre la tierra y no saber en qué otro sitio, se negó al consumir tales rarezas. Ares, que con tanto "amor" las teletransportó mentalmente desde su palacio en el Olimpo, se las vio de malas cuando su princesa las rechazó. Eso le pasaba por consentirla tanto. Ahora ni el fuego le iba a encender. Obligándole a que lo hiciera ella sino quería comer crudo.

Otro de sus típicos choques como pareja, en donde uno quería dominar sobre el otro, fue cuando, agobiada por el encierro entre aquellos muros de piedra por toda una semana, e inconforme con los paseos que apenas se daba entre las desoladas aldeas y los campos de entrenamiento, Xena que le da con querer salir a las afueras de los campamentos para recorrer a caballo uno de los adyacentes bosques.

―¿Y tú a dónde vas? ―le interrogó Ares en cuanto la vio ataviada con su típica ropa de guerrera―. ¿Y quién te dio permiso para husmear en mi despacho? ―quiso saber con toda la exigencia posible al ver que ésta tenía de vuelta su espada y Chakram con ella.

―Estoy cansada de hacer el papel de una niña en tus manos, Ares. Quiero aire, quiero libertad. Así que me largo al bosque a ver si encuentro algo más entretenido que tu estúpida cara.

Se veía muy decidida. Ya hasta sus altas botas tenía calzadas. Y en una de ellas, un puñal que ni el mismo sabía que se encontraba entre las armas de su templo. Preguntándose mentalmente que de qué esquina lo debió de haber sacado. No importaba. Si tenía pensado jugar a la cazadora por el bosque, estaba muy equivocada. Por su malcriadez, del templo no movería ni un solo pie.

―Quítate esas ropas, Xena. Que no vas a ir a ningún lado.

―¡Ja! Y supongo que harás uso de tu fuerza bruta para impedirlo. No seas fastidioso y déjame respirar aunque se por un día.

―Ya he dicho que no vas a ningún lado.

Ares se había puesto de pie del lecho de cama en donde ambos pasaron la noche. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de seda negra que esperaba haber mantenido hasta poco más de la subida del sol. Tan divino que era permanecer al lado de su amada, y a ella que le dañaba la mañana con semejante antojo.

―No recuerdo que en el pasado fueras tan idiotamente posesivo, Ares. No te comportes como un padre ante su hija de quinces años que aún no desposa, porque no lo soy.

―Pero casi, un par de años menos y si serías esa hija de quince años que no tiene cabeza para otra cosa que para cumplir sus caprichos.

―Ahí te vez. ―Le pretendió dejar con toda y pose de brazos cruzados a un dios, que en parte, a veces sí se creía que era el padre de aquella mortal. Demostrándolo cada vez más al cerrar con sus poderes divinos las puertas de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

―Abre las puertas, Ares.

―No me hagas repetirte que no vas a ir a ningún lado. Ni mucho menos a los bosques.

―¡Pero por qué demonios! ―perdió el control al girarse y encararle de frente.

―Primero porque no quiero que te topes con ningún habitante, y segundo, porque precisamente a horita no puedo estar contigo para velar por tu seguridad. Esto serán mis dominios, pero aún así no me confío de "visitantes" no esperados.

Xena le mantuvo la mirada. Aquellas palabras no sonaban más "creíbles" porque no había otro ser en la tierra que le igualara en lo cínico y cretino.

―¿No se te ocurre otro cuento más tragable que esos dos que has dicho, Ares?

―Di, lo que quieras. Tengo cosas que hacer. Mientras, de esta habitación no sales hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Con toda la autoridad que su divinidad, estatus y voluntad le otorgaban, Ares que se emprende en un dos por tres con sus orgullosas y características ropas, y marcha con zancadas hasta la puerta aún no abierta que casi atraviesa. Y dígase casi porque un Chakram fue lanzado hacia su espalda. Atravesándolo como era de esperarse y quedando clavado en un ala de las puerta. Ares, sólo se volteó para mostrar una sonrisa de _no me hiciste daño_ y _recuerda que soy un dios_, para así entonces irse dejando a una Xena que se tiraba de las greñas del puro coraje que sentía.

Después de eso, Ares tuvo que despedirse por tres noches enteras de dormir al lado de su guerrera. Ni hablar de querer poseerla antes de que Morfeo se la llevara de sus brazos. Podía haberle insistido, pero ya sabía que se le pasaría y que dentro de poco, sería ella la que le rogara que le acompañara en la cama. O de eso de jactaba él. Porque de que sucediera…

Xena y medio mundo entero podía estar de acuerdo en la opinión de que sí exageraba. Tantos días que la dejó sola en Aresia, y ahora que salía con eso de que si no estaba bajo su vigilancia, no podía distanciarse de él. Lo que no se sabía es que Ares venía percibiendo unas esencias ajenas a la de él y a la de su amada mortal. Eso de tener visitantes de repente, realmente no lo había dicho como una excusa para impedir que su guerrera saliera. Algo le decía que todo estaba muy en calma como para seguir estándolo así por otros días más. Fastidiosamente, no podía identificar qué cosa podía ser. Pero algo era seguro, no le extrañaba que fuera producto de su "adorada" familia. Algo con lo que no se estaba para juego, y algo con lo que quería prevenir a su guerrera. Significando tener que darle extensas explicaciones acerca del por qué su divina familia le odiaba más de lo necesario, se abstuvo de soltar palabra alguna. A fin de cuentas, el era un dios. Y cuando transmitía un NO, era un NO. Sin explicaciones algunas.

Así se mantuvo con la alarma guardada hasta que al cuarto día de haberle negado la salida de su princesa, y mediado de la segunda semana a solas en aquel templo, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto tras recibir un comentario de ésta.

―Sí que eres un desgraciado, Ares.

―Ayer cuando te traje tus ahora queridos libros, no pensabas tal cosa ―le echó en cara al recordarse así mismo teletransportándose a varias regiones para poder dar con los libros que su guerrera últimamente le estaban agradando y de paso, ganar aunque fuese medio punto con ella.

―No sé qué cosa ha sido más fastidiosa en estas últimas semanas. Si encontrarme atada a ti o el calor excesivo del sol para esta temporada en donde el frío se echó de menos por buenos días. No hubo guerrero que no se quejara en los campos de entrenamiento.

De que no le estaba prestando atención al nuevo berrinche con el que se le alzaba su princesa, mientras él le hacía evidente su puro ignoro al entrenar con una espada en una sala de armas, Ares se quedó inmóvil ante lo que las palabras de ella pudiesen significar.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―le mandó a repetir dejando caer su brazo con todo y pesada espada para girarse y prestarle atención a la mortal que no dejaba criticarle a sus espaldas.

―Que no hubo guerrero que no se quejara por el calor. ¿Qué? ¿Los piensas penalizar por eso?

―No, lo del sol. ¿Cómo estuvo eso de un calor excesivo?

―Pues como lo escuchaste. Las últimas semanas de otoño parecían más las primeras de verano. O Perséfone se encontraba en brazos de su madre en esos días, o el sol se acercó más a la tierra. Ni te imaginas todos los baños que tenía que tomar al día para…

―¡Maldición!

Ares ya no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Para un dios como él, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Reprochándose así mismo el no haber organizado a sus hombres bajo tierra. Fuera de la vista del alto cielo.

―¿A dónde vas? ―se extrañó la guerrera al verle salir a toda carrera.

―Tú quédate aquí.

Ah, no. Decirle que se quedara en donde estaba era igual a incitarla a que le siguiera. Ambos se encontraban en una sala en el segundo piso del templo, desde donde Xena siguió al dios hasta que éste, al ver que le desobedecía, se desaparecía ante su vista para que no pudiese alcanzarle.

Molesta y de brazos cruzados, Xena se dirigió a lo que era una especie de biblioteca improvisada en ese mismo piso que Ares le permitió tener luego de traerla los mencionados libros. Docenas de volúmenes de variados temas. Todos robados a pobres escribas que en el rincón del mundo en el que estuviesen viviendo, a esas alturas ya les estarían echando de menos a sus preciados libros. Mientras que una Xena en la tierra traciana dio sus brinquitos de niña pequeña al verlos tan amontonados solamente para ella.

Recordando que estaba molesta con el dios, casi desprende de su marco las puertas de la sala designada como nueva biblioteca. Marchándose por un abierto corredor hasta posarse bajo el claro de una ventana. Ares se había marchado del templo y otra vez la dejaba allí como niña castigada. Niña castigada a la que se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Saldría del templo palaciego, montaría el primer corcel con el que se topara en su camino, y realizaría una visita para un asunto personal. Sólo que antes, agradeció mentalmente a quien fuese que hubiese dejado los planos de toda la zona poblada de Aresia sobre uno de los estandartes de la sala privada o despacho del dios de la guerra en el cuarto piso en el que anteriormente ya había husmeado.

.

…

Mientras que la guerrera se las daba de fugitiva una vez escapada del templo, el dios de la guerra realizaba un curioso montaje sobre un llano a los límites de Aresia. Se trataba de cuatro postes clavados sobre la tierra al cuadrado, encargados de sostener cada unos una antorcha encendida. En el centro de éstos, el dios colocó sobre una base de piedra, una fuente de acero cónica que dejó suspendida entre los pilares presentes en tal base. En el interior de ésta, vertió de mala gana leña que ungió con grasa animal. Utilizada siempre para la invocación de los dioses. Entonces, arrojó unas llamas de sus propias manos para levantar un fuego hacia lo alto. A las cuales, luego de que alcanzaran una altura considerable, perturbó al arrojarles un disco solar de oro que poco a poco fue derritiéndose entre la candente temperatura. Un arco, una lira y una rama de laurel fueron a acompañar al derretido disco tras haber terminado como puré de manzana en sus manos.

―¡APOLO! ―le proclamó con estruendo frente a las llamas―. Te he invocado e insultado al quemar tus símbolos divinos. Baja de las alturas y encárate ante mí presencia, aquí en tierra de mortales si tanto valoras tu orgullo. Que ni en la antigua Troya de Ilión se vio discordia alguna entre ambos, hasta que osas en husmear mis asuntos. ¡Baja ya con tu maldita dorada aura y admite de frente lo que has estado haciendo!

Quien no supiera lo que sucedía y le mirase de lejos sin entender una sola de sus palabras, daría al dios de la guerra por un demente definitivo. Gritándole a los cielos, específicamente al astro sol como si pudieran escucharle. ¿O tal vez sí? En ambos habitaban semejantes suyos, dioses. Y que uno llamase de aquella forma a otro, no era algo para seguirle de largo. Unos más que otros, pero al fin y al cabo todos cargaban con su orgullo y prepotencia. Cada uno siempre se decía ser más importante que el otro. Cuando se les atentaba a su divinidad, no perdían instante alguno para dejar saber quienes realmente eran.

―¡Desciende, Apolo! ¡O te juro por los huesos de Gea, que no quedará en la tierra mortal alguno que promuevas las artes ni en tu nombre ni en el de ningún otro! ―dijo al agacharse y tomar unas piedras en su mano, los huesos de la Madre Tierra. Triturándolos con el cierre de su palma. Liberando con ello un fino polvo que esparció el viento.

El tiempo que pasó desde eso no fue tomado en cuenta por Ares. Segundos o largos minutos, él permaneció inmóvil en la espera de su medio hermano. Para cuando se comenzaba a pensar que sería Ares quien tendría que ascender a los cielos, la luminosidad del sol que aumenta centralizándose con todo y astro en el mismo cielo desde el horizonte en el que se hallaba. De que era de tarde, allí el valle parecía en pleno medio día. Ares se apartó de las llamas, sabía lo que la aproximación de ardiente astro significaba. Apolo se separaba y se valía de Helios (el Sol) para descender a la tierra.

Como un rayo dorado que cae velozmente en picada, así abandonó los cielos el medio hermano invocado. Cayendo estrepitosamente en la fuente de fuego que se le improvisó para llamarle y luego para insultarle. Dejando todo en puras cenizas en medio de un cráter en la tierra. Ares conocía muy bien los puntos débiles de sus familiares. Pudiendo llegar a ser muy ofensivo sin esfuerzo alguno. Satisfaciéndose grandemente cuando veía la gravedad de las heridas que provocaba.

―Pensé que tendría que buscarte detrás de nuestro padre ―le dio la "bienvenida" el broncíneo de Ares al acercarse ante la deidad de dorados cabellos de su medio hermano.

―¿Qué quieres, Ares? ―exigió saber hiendo al grano el invocado sin mostrar la misma cortada sonrisa que mostraba su medio hermano, dios y señor de la guerra.

―Y todavía lo preguntas, Apolo. Ya deberías de haber profetizado que me percataría de tus constantes visitas a mi territorio. Siendo lo suficientemente metiche para hacerlo pero no lo suficientemente valiente como para venir en persona.

―Los cielos son mi principal territorio, hermano. Y el poder del antiguo Helios, mi medio para valerme entre los mortales.

―Medio hermano. No te confundas ―le corrigió con desagrado al obviar el resto de la información.

―Por ende, puedo estar en cualquier parte de ellos cuando me plazca.

Apolo se encontraba aún en el interior del cráter de unos dieciocho pies a la redonda que su impacto provocó. Aunque se hallaba de brazos caídos y piernas levemente separadas, no por eso estaba listo para el menor signo de amenaza que su medio hermano pudiese brindarle.

―Por mí haz lo que quieras cuando estés donde te dé la gana de estar allá arriba. Aumenta las llamas del sol y colisiona con todo y Helios si así lo prefieres. No tengo problema alguno con cualquier cosa que hagas, EXCEPTO, que te dediques a espiar mis asuntos en la tierra.

―Estás fuera de control, Ares.

―Haces bien en reconocerlo, cano.

―Nuestro padre te detendrá.

―Que lo intente el Olimpo entero. Mientras, yo seguiré con mis ocupaciones. No todos los dioses existimos para quedarnos en nuestros templos o palacios viviendo de las oraciones de los mortales en la tierra. Algunos sí deseamos sacarle provecho a esta inmortalidad que se nos ha otorgado.

Apolo le miraba seriamente. Otra vez y al dios de la guerra que le daba con recordarles que aunque aún existían, todos se estaban quedando en el olvido.

―Lárgate, Apolo. Ve ante el Crónida, el "gran" Zeus, y dile que ya no volverás a husmear en mis asuntos y mucho menos a servirle de mensajero. Dile, o tus preciados adoradores terminarán pagando tu maldita intromisión.

―Es de sabios ser el aire que se retira en medio del viento cuando el fuego desea atraparle con sus llamas y alimentarse de él ―le sermoneó el dios del sol, la profecía, medicina y las artes antes de marcharse―. Hoy me voy sin complacerte con un enfrentamiento entre ambos, Ares. Pero mañana, sólo los astros lo sabrán ―Y dicho eso, que se desvanece en medio de una luz dorada que ascendió como una ráfaga a los cielos. Con la misma velocidad con la que hubo de descender.

Seguro de que Apolo sería un dios menos que no le fastidiaría más al menos por lo que quedaba de invierno. O eso se dijo regresando algo más descargado a su glorioso templo en la tierra. Reapareciéndose en la habitación que compartía con su guerrera en espera de hallarla allí leyendo uno de sus interesantes libros. Pero esperó mal. Allí no se encontraba. Tan poco tomando un baño. Creyó que pudiera estar en la biblioteca que le había instalado, pero nada. Tan poco comiendo algo en el comedor y para menos preparándolo en las cocinas. Buscar en otras salas y habitaciones fue una pérdida de tiempo en vano. Llamarla a todo pulmón terminó en lo mismo. No necesitaba pensar en otra cosa más, su guerrera no se encontraba en el templo. No percibía su esencia por ninguna parte.

―Como hayas ido a ver a ese desgraciado, ya verás, Xena. Ya verás.

Ares no necesitó ser un profeta o adivino para suponer en qué lugar exacto se encontraba su princesa. Comprobando su suposición en cuanto se trasladó hasta las mazmorras. Zona en la que su guerrera llevaba más de quince minutos de haber hallado. Logrando encontrar además, la celda en donde se hallaba aprisionado el anatoliano general de Tarkan. Al principio no pareció que hallarle fuese tarea fácil, pero bastó con arrojarle un par de migajas de pan a un par de moribundos prisioneros, y amenazar con cortarle el brazo entero a otros que intentaron tocarla desde los barrotes con obscenas palabras dirigidas a su cuerpo, como para que soltaran la lengua sin pensarlo dos veces.

―Con que aquí te tienen, Tarkan.

Esta vez le sacó de su dormitar la suave pero recta voz de la mujer por la que detrás de unos barrotes se encontraba. Convenciéndose cada vez más de que en verdad le podía haber ido grandemente peor. Poniéndose de pie en un santiamén y hasta dándose un pellizco para ver si estaba soñando. Con que la legendaria Princesa Guerrera vino a visitarle en medio de su desgracia y el no se encontraba con las mejores fachas para recibirla a ella, tan divinamente ataviada con sus ropas de cuero.

―Xena ―se le dirigió al quedársele cara a cara con los mohosos barrotes de la celda de por medio―. ¿Me creerías si te digo que anoche soñé contigo? Mira nada más. Al parecer Apolo no es el único que predice ―le dijo raramente, extendiendo una mano entre los barrotes y tomando un mechón de sus cabellos―. ¿Al fin comenzaste a extrañarme y te dignaste a venir a verme? Como sea, debo ser la envidia entre todos los moribundos prisioneros de este putrefacto lugar.

―No he de estar aquí para soportar tus estupideces, Tarkan.

Apartándose de su tacto, Xena le arrojó entre las rejas una bolsa que contenía panes, queso, frutas, una botella de vino y una cantimplora de agua.

―Ni te creas que sólo vine para esto.

―Me lo imagino, hermosa ―se dio por sabido un Tarkan que tomaba aquello como una orgullosa coraza que ocultaba, según él, que la guerrera después de todo tenía alguna parte ablandada en su corazón―. Después de todo, no te caigo tan mal como siempre me das a entender.

―Sólo agradece que en mi ocupada vida haya sacado unos minutos para tenerte presente.

―Como no ―le aceptó al tomarle de las manos―. Con tan sólo que vinieras a verme era más que suficiente. Porque como podrás ver, Ares hasta el momento quiere mantenerme vivo. Por eso todos los alimentos que ves en la celda.

―Sí, ya les vi. No estoy ciega. De todas formas, yo en tu lugar no los seguiría comiendo. Es más, hasta regurgitaría lo que ya me hubiese tragado. Si te los otorgó un dios como Ares, nunca se sabe que puedan contener. Mucho menos de dónde los sacó o que tan naturales realmente puedan llegar a ser. Ya sabes, no todo lo que brilla es oro. Y en tu caso, porque un pan te sepa a harina, nada quita que en realidad se trate de arena.

―Bueno, si prometes venir todos los días a traerme los que me has traído hoy, desde luego que lo haré ―le dijo ante su concejo. Con el que más que seguirle, la verdad era que lo que le importaba era verle.

―Ya te lo he dicho, estoy muy ocupada. Además, ni que fuera tu sirvienta. Vas a tener que seguir rogándole a Ares si quieres seguir con vida.

―¿Qué ocupaciones pudiera tener la mascota de un dios? Sino otra cosa que servirle en las noches.

Si Tarkan tiró aquel comentario para obtener una cachetada de la guerrera, casi lo logra. Dícese casi, porque al ésta introducir su brazo entre los barrotes para darle alcance, éste que viene y la agarra por tal extremidad. Chocándola contra los mencionados barrotes tras tirar su cuerpo hacia éstos, y entonces la mantiene segura al rodear uno de sus fornidos brazos por su cintura. Utilizando la mano del otro para hacer lo mismo con su cabeza, y finalmente, proporcionarle un hambriento beso en su fina boca. En aquella prisión había pasado distintos tipos de hambre, pero ninguna otra fue más grande que la que sintió al encontrarse alejado de la resucitada mortal.

―¡MALDITO INSOLENTE! ―le gruñó al separarse con tremenda mala cara. Escupir al suelo y limpiarse la boca.

―Pero dichoso por haberte besado.

―No sé para qué demonios vine. Si al fin y al cabo, aunque te libere, Ares no iba a tardar mucho tiempo en encontrarte. Mucho más cuando supiera lo que te habría pedido.

Sin verle sentido a su demora en aquel lugar, Xena que decide largarse por donde mismo había venido.

―No mientas hermosa, viniste porque me extrañabas.

Xena siguió con sus pasos hasta que el brillo turquesa de una reaparecida luz a su frente, le hizo detenerse. La figura del dios de la guerra se materializaba de cruzados brazos y con una cara de pocos amigos.

―Por lo visto, Xena, aún no comprendes que después de haber estado con migo, cualquier otro mortal se te ha de ser insignificante e invisible ante tus ojos. Pero vamos, que ahora entrada la noche estaré dispuesto a hacértelo entender.

―Ares, no seas…

El nombrado le silenció las palabras al callarla de golpe con su propia boca. Descargando en ello gran parte del coraje que Apolo le provocó con su husmear, y ella misma con su escapada. Con todo y forcejeo por parte de ella, no la liberó hasta que entendió que merecía recobrar el aire. Tomándose la oportunidad de enviarle una despectiva mirada a un enfurecido silencioso detrás de unos barrotes. Una de esas que decían: _es mía_.

Tomándola por su cintura, Ares desapareció de la prisión sin tan siquiera molestarse en dirigirle la palabra al insignificante mortal que por general tenía. El hecho de que éste supiera que esa noche tendría a la legendaria Princesa Guerrera en sus brazos, mientras que él sólo tenía que conformarse con las ratas que se le trepaban, le satisfacía más que el haberle matado a golpes.

…

La cara con la que amaneció la guerrera al otro día de haber realizado su visita en las mazmorras, reflejaba la noche que había tenido con el dios. Al que como siempre, le mostraba total repelía antes de terminar cayendo en sus brazos en los que en el pasado tantas veces se vio tentada a abalanzarse. Cuando despertó Ares ya no se encontraba a su lado. Raras veces éste se quedaba después de la salida del sol. Como rutina diaria, se bañó, perfumó, se atavió con un vestido (esta vez de un tono verde menta), peinó su cabello y pensó qué otra cosa podía hacer en los muros de aquel templo. O, ¿por qué no? Después de lo que le dio en la noche a su inmortal amante, merecía que le consintiera en otro de los tenidos paseos por las afueras que se podían contar con los dedos de la mano, y sobraban dígitos. Segura de que por eso esta vez podría completar los dígitos faltantes, se echó al brazo una capa parda con la cuellera de piel de hurón y las anteriormente mencionadas botas de piel de conejo. En el territorio ya se había dado la primera nevada. Suave y para nada tormentosa pero aun así el frío se colaba por la piel hasta los huesos.

Halló al Ares en su sala privada del tercer piso atendiendo documentos y pergaminos que tenía descuidados desde hacía más de una semana. Éste no reparó en las botas que calzaba y en la capa que cargaba. Ni siquiera le levantó la vista al verle llegar. Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que si no llega a ser porque percibió su esencia desde los pasillos, ni sabría que se encontraba al frente de su escritorio.

―¿Estás ocupado?

―¿Tú qué crees? Tengo mil y unas cosas que aten… ¿Y esa capa? ―inquirió al verle.

―Voy a dar un paseo.

―De ninguna manera. Ya te comenté que Apolo anduvo espiando y…

―No te estoy pidiendo permiso ―le cortó al darse media vuelta y continuar su camino a la salida.

―Xena, te quejas que te trato como una niña pero tú misma es la que se lo busca. ―Ares se armó de paciencia al hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente a un lado y encaminarse ante su voluntariosa mortal.

―No, Ares. Eres tú al que poco le falta para encerrarme en una cápsula de cristal. Te lo he dicho ya, no recuerdo que en el pasado te comportaras así.

En eso la guerrera no mentía. El dios de la guerra desde que la resucitó entre los muertos, estaba extremadamente sobreprotector con ella. Pues temía grandemente que su maldita familia le atacasen en el momento menos pensado. Cosa que podía suceder incluso cuando la tuviera a su lado.

―Xena, es que si supieras cuánto te odian los dioses olímpicos…

―Sabría a fondo si me lo dijeras. Vamos, por qué han de detestarme tanto. ¿Por las guerras que provoqué en mi primera vida? ¿O es que existe otra razón mayor?

―Xena, hoy no estoy para tus interrogantes. Estoy tratando de dejarlo todo listo para tu bendito capricho de ir al inframundo. Travesía que tiene que ser antes de que se termine el invierno porque así podría contar con la ayuda de Perséfone en caso de que suceda algún contra tiempo. ¿Entiendes?

―Ya deja de echarme en cara lo de la visita a los muertos, Ares. Que mientras eso llega, aún yo sigo con vida. Y quiero vivir esa vida. Si te preocupa que vaya donde Tarkan, no pienso ir a enlodarme a ese mugroso lugar.

―No me importa a dónde vayas. Del templo hoy no sales sin mi supervisión. ¿Qué no entiendes?

Tan hermosos que se veían los parches blancos que formó la primera nevada sobre la tierra, y el dios que en su negativa no quería permitirle que tomara aunque fuese una pequeña cantidad en sus manos.

―NO.

Terca, como una mula que no quería caminar ni para atrás ni para delante.

―Tendrás que golpearme hasta dejarme en la inconsciencia si tanto quieres impedir mi salida, Ares. Porque lo que a mí respecta, me niego a quedarme. Ya me hastía tu maldita tiranía.

―Xena. ―Le retuvo al tomarle por un brazo.

―¡Suéltame! Que ni creas que te dejaré que me aprisiones tan fácil.

Ares le vio la ira en sus ojos. Tuvo que soltarla. Si continuaba así, lo que provocaría es que su princesa comenzara a odiarle. Si es que ya no lo hacía.

―Espero no tener que demostrarte lo peligroso que puede ser para ti vagar bajo la vista de los dioses. Hace mucho que perdiste el poder de …―habló de más sin que le importara en gran medida. Estaba hablando de viejos tiempos que ya no regresarían. O así se creía.

―¿De qué?

«¿De qué diantres habla ahora éste?», pensó con la viva duda en su cabeza.

―De algo que una vez hiciste pero que ya no podrás volver a hacer así te inmortalice y te ascienda como una diosa.

―Bien, si no me vas a decir, le sigo.

―Xena. ―Le retuvo de nuevo, esta vez por su antebrazo.

―¡No me toques! ―Ésta que se le suelta con histeria.

Las Erinias se quedaban cortas a la hora de manifestar tan furiosos rasgos en sus rostros. Esa mortal guerrera, cuando se enfurecía, se le dirigía igual como lo haría ante un campo en plena batalla.

―Bien, entonces tendré que interrumpir mis labores para acompañarte a cumplir tu caprichito de niña. Ver la nieve. ¡Bonito! Que mis hombres no se enteren de las cosas de las que te antojas. O las flechas que te lanzó Hedoné no serán nada en comparación con lo que si puedan a llegar a pensar tus seguidores.

«¿Qué? ―se extraño Ares―. ¿Por qué todavía esa cara de loba hambrienta?» Iba a acompañarla, como al principio le dio a entender que quería con eso de preguntarle si estaba ocupado o no. Iba a permitir que saliera a caminar sobre la fastidiosa nieve. ¿No se supone que cambiara esa furiosa expresión por una más apacible y seductora? Como era habitual en ella. Cambiar de humor de un instante para otro.

―Ya no quiero tu detestable compañía, Ares. Sigue con tus malditos rollos.

Con nada más que con su voluntad, ésta que le deja con sus asuntos para desaparecerse finalmente de su vista.

―¡Xena!

Que la llamara todo lo que quisiese. Hacían falta más que palabras para que la detuviese.

―Como se ve a leguas que te faltan varios años para que termines de madurar. ¡NIÑA! ―le salió con el tema de la manzana verde al reaparecerse en la puerta y privarle de la salida―. Si te digo que no es conveniente que andes sin mi protección, es porque lo es.

―Vete al diablo, Ares. ―Y con esto, la mortal que le empuja para hacerle a un lado. Obteniendo un hueco entre su cuerpo y el marco de la puerta por el que logra colarse mas por el que no pudo alcanzar una larga distancia. Ares esta vez la agarró rudamente por uno de sus brazos y la arrojó con violencia de vuelta al interior de la sala. Xena cayó de pecho contra el duro piso. Región que por el fuerte dolor que le causó, debía de haberla extrañado desde hacía más de una semana. Desde la noche en el que el dios le juró que la tomaría.

―Sabes qué, Ares. No sólo hoy aborrezco tu compañía. Sino que también la aborreceré por lo que me quede de vida ―le propinó en medio de la ira que le comía. Más cuando detectó en su boca un desagradable salado sabor. Al caer se golpeó un labio, dejando escapar un hilo de sangre por una parte de su mentón.

―¿Eso crees? ―le cuestionó su atacante con mal semblante.

―No, estoy segura. Lo he pensado bien. No aceptaré una inmortalidad que me maldiga al estar eternamente a tu lado. Prefiero la nefasta muerte antes de eso. Tú sólo eres un tirano. No ha habido engendro de Zeus que se parezca más a él que tú, que aparte de llevar su carne y sangre, también compartes su ambición y prepotencia.

―¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a compararme con ese maldito hijo de Cronos!

―Míralo bien, Ares. Provienes de un linaje en el que el hijo siempre aborreció al padre y del que obtuvo su trono tras arrebatárselo. En esta era, tú has de ser entre todos los progenitores de Zeus, el que desea destronarle en poder. Convirtiéndote en su igual, o peor copia, si lo logras.

Que ahora mirase ella. Que bien que se lo exigió. Compararle luego con su maldito padre, era algo para lo que no tenía paciencia. Atrayéndola hacia él al atraparla por su quijada, y generando presión sobre los lados laterales para impedirle el habla.

―Vuelves a compararme con el maldito de Zeus, y tendrás que despedirte de esa lengua suelta que tienes.

No sabiendo que podía llegar a hacer si la seguía teniendo en sus manos, pasa a lanzarla ahora contra un diván en una parte de la sala. Uno tapizado en piel teñida de vino y montado con madera ahumada y huesos humanos.

―No voy a cerrar las puertas, pero atrévete a levantarte de ahí, y tu voluntad será otra cosa que también perderás.

Como si con eso pudiese controlarla, Ares se volteó hacia su escritorio sin tener en cuenta que una guerrera tomaba una espada de entre las tantas que se encontraban entre muros y estantes, y se abalanza hacia él dispuesta a matarle si inmortal así fuese.

―Arghhhhhhh. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas, Ares! ¡Maldito! ―le blasfemaba al enterrarle el largo filo de la hoja en su espalda una y otra vez en un en vano intento de poder matarle como realmente deseaba.

Ares se giró con seria mirada y brazos caídos, recibiendo ahora las clavadas sobre su abdomen y pecho. Xena si deseaba verle muerto. Verse libre de él. No importaba todo lo que le tenía prometido. No importaba todo lo que tenía recordado. No importaba lo que él significaba para ella, ni ella para él. Nada importaba cuando el deseoso corazón que tenía en su pecho, le gritaba que tomara el camino hacia la libertad. Porque ella siempre había sido el viento que iba de aquí para allá y el agua que se colaba entre las manos. Lo que justamente estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

―¿En serio quisieras verme muerto? ―le preguntó al arrebatarle la espada, con algo de incredulidad.

Sin el arma, Xena no se detuvo. Ahora utilizaba los puños en contra de la deidad. Éste, fácilmente le atrapó sus muñecas y la mantuvo imposibilitada al menos de brazos mientras le continuó diciendo:

―Si es así, porque entonces me protegiste en el pasado. ¿Era cierto lo que decían? Que porque de mí al fin te habías enamorado ―cuestionó pensando la ya mencionada vez en la que era mortal y ella lo ocultó en una granja para salvarle de unos perseguidores que querían verle muerto.

―¡No sé de qué rayos hablas, pero déjame libre ya! ―le atestó ahora con patadas. Ares tuvo que arrojarla de nuevo con todo y su peso encima de ella sobre el diván. Hoy era cuando más incontrolable se encontraba. En su interior le dolía que aún continuara mostrándole desprecio. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Antes de todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella.

No importaba si todavía le despreciaba. Aunque fuese una en un billón, la posibilidad de tenerla por completo existía. Latente en el tiempo en espera de ser hallada y tomada. Demostrando su esperanza al besarla. En lamer su dulce sangre de su propia boca. Prueba de cuanto la deseaba. De pronto, al tenerla tan quieta bajo su cuerpo, creyó que con la simple unión de su boca la hubo de tranquilizar. Pobre desprevenido que no se esperó recibir una apuñalada en lo bajo de su pecho cuando la mortal quiso sacárselo de encima.

Boquiabierto, Ares dejó escapar un alarido que se ahogó en el vacío en cuanto nació. Había sentido el dolor como cuando era mortal. Un dolor algo similar al que también había sentido en algunas ocasiones cuando volvió a ser un dios. Cuando la guerrera tuvo sus últimos días sobre la tierra. Cuando supo que ésta ya no vencería la muerte como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Cuando entendió que su cuerpo desmembrado ya no volvería a cobrar vida.

Aún con el puñal en el pecho, se separó de ella para poder darle arranque. Sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que éste estaba impregnado de su sangre divina. Sangre que él no autorizó en mostrarse. Un frío le corrió por todo su interior por los segundos en los que la herida demoró en cerrarse. Y con la sorpresa aún plasmada en su rostro, miró a su guerrera. La cual se encontraba con el pecho alterado. Tal vez por el coraje contenido o por lo que acababa de hacer. No mató a su dios, pero si le provocó una herida, que aunque apenas duró segundos, al fin y al cabo fue una herida.

―¡Xena!

La nombrada no se quedó a velar por el extraño suceso, poniéndose de pie para alejarse de la presencia de un aún sorprendido dios que aun en medio de la rareza acaba de ocurrir, insistía en retenerle a su lado. Posando una mano sobre el tibio y pequeño hombro de la mortal que acaba de herirle. Y no sólo físico, sino también internamente.

Pudo haber sido por el coraje que sentía contra el dios, por las inmensas ganas que tenía de alejarse de su lado, o porque al verle decaer por unos instantes por una simple herida sintió que tenía posibilidades de continuar defendiéndose; la guerrera que le anuncia su definitiva retirada con unos violentos puñetazos en el rostro y abdomen. Él que en medio de su segunda sorpresa, no reaccionó para esquivarlos. Seguía en medio de su asombro ante el repentino y gran desprecio de su guerrera. Era como si la mortal estuviese dejando salir algo que mantuvo encerrado desde mucho tiempo.

―¡No sigas intentando detenerme! ¡Ya no quiero seguir a tu lado! ¡Me sofocas! ¡No soporto los barrotes que por brazos tienes! ―bramaba atestándole un golpe tras de otro. Haciéndole retroceder en un muro en donde Ares dejó que ésta se descargara contra su pecho.

―Te odio, te odio, te odio.

―¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? ―le interrogó al detener sus ataques al sujetarla como con anterioridad por las muñecas. Empujándola antes de inquirirle nuevamente―. ¿Te quieres ir?

Xena no le contestó. Estaba tan alterada que apenas podía respirar. De pronto sintió el filo de los oliváceos ojos del dios sobre ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

―¡Vamos! ¡LARGATE!

Xena tuvo que retroceder más de la cuenta. Ares amenazó con pegarle. Levantando una mano en el aire que a mitad de camino detuvo. Cerrándola en un puño para dejarla caer con todo y brazo.

―¡Anda! ¡DESAPARÉSETE DE MI VISTA, MAL AGRADECIDA! Ve por el mundo e intenta conseguir a alguien que te de lo que yo te he dado y puedo seguir dándote. ¡VE Y REGRESA SÓLO SI LO ENCUENTRAS!

La guerrera no sabía si tomar aquello como una victoria o como una pérdida. Al fin le permitía ser libre. ¿Pero de esa forma? Bueno, tan poco ella se lo había pedido de la mejor manera posible, pero…

―¡Que te desaparezcas! ¡MÍSERA MORTAL! Ya veo que no eres digna de reinar a mi lado ¡LARGATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lo hizo, se giró con varios tropiezos por culpa del largo vestido que se le enredaba en las piernas. Perdiendo el equilibrio mientras corría despavorida por los pasillos y escuchaba como el dios destrozaba todo cuanto sus manos y poder alcanzaban en aquella sala. Era tanto el repentino terror que le invadió, que hasta por unas escaleras terminó resbalando, cayendo duramente de costado y pasando a dar varias vueltas que aparte de marearla, también le dejaron serios moretones en su cuerpo. Aun así, y como si no sintiera dolor alguno, salió del templo como alma que se lleva el diablo. Corriendo y corriendo sobre la reciente capa de nieve que tanto ansió ver y tocar y que ahora no tenía tiempo para ello. Corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran llevarle. Distanciándose del templo hasta al fin dar con un corcel que pastaba las pocas hierbas que sobrevivían al invierno. Montándolo enseguida y ajorándolo para abandonar los terrenos de Aresia cuanto más rápido fuese posible. Procurando dejar atrás una bestia enardecida. Un dios que en medio de su ira, destrozaba hasta su propio templo. Del que, en lo que le alcanzó la vista, pudo ver pares de esferas de fuego salir expedidas tanto por ventanas que por muros.

…

A grandes lejanías de la tierra que poblaban los mortales, en lo alto de un cielo inalcanzable para éstos, una deidad logró captar desde el esplendoroso Olimpo, la huída de la legendaria Princesa Guerrera de las manos del dios de la guerra. Detestada y aborrecida desde su nacimiento por toda la familia de dioses, se encontraba en uno de los balcones de su oscuro templo palacio rodeado de negras y moradas nubes. Pensaba en una forma en cómo hacerle pagar a su "querida" familia todos los siglos de rechazos hacia su persona. Aún mantenía en su memoria todas y cada unas de las celebraciones a las que nunca le hicieron partícipe mientras que las otras deidades eran invitadas con méritos y aplausos.

Una de esas lo fue la boda de la oceánide Tetis y el mortal rey Peleo en cuya unión originaron al gran héroe griego Aquiles. Pero buena fue la manzana que arrojó sin ser vista en medio de las deidades reunidas, con una nota que decía: _"Para la más bella". _La famosa Manzana de la Discordia_. _Causante de la Guerra de Troya. En donde las tres diosas de Hera, Atenea y Afrodita se pelearon por el fruto por decir que eran merecedoras del mismo, acudiendo ante el gran Zeus para que diera la elegida y el Crónida lanzador de rayos que no pudo hacerlo. Debido a que la primera era su esposa y las segundas sus hijas. Por ello tiempo después le designó la tarea al joven Paris mientras que en ese tiempo debía de encontrarse en la Grecia espartana. En eso las tres deidades que acuden al joven príncipe prometiéndole grandes cosas si le otorgaba la manzana. Hera le ofreció un poderoso reino, Atenea ser un gran general con un gran ejército y Afrodita tener la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra. Paris que se inclinaba más por las pasiones carnales y no se enredaba en eso del reinado y las batallas, terminó eligiendo lo que le prometía Afrodita. Diosa que le mostró entonces a Helena. Mortal que raptó y se llevó a Troya. Siendo entonces la gota que colmó el vaso en una guerra de diez años.

No había duda, esa guerra que causó fue uno de sus más grandes trabajos. Y como ya venía siendo tiempo que no provocaba algo similar, a su cabeza una gran idea llegó. Usaría el poder que su querido hermano y antiguo compañero estaba ejerciendo sobre la tierra. En donde deseaba sembrar las semillas de la discordia que llevaba guardando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero para ello primero necesitaba ser titiritera de unas perfectas marionetas para ese trabajo. Y ya conocía cuales eran las más indicadas para ello. O en este caso, y por el momento, indicados.

En vez de andar maquinando ideas siniestras, su deber, bajo el mandato de Zeus, era informarle a éste lo que acababa de suceder entre Ares y su preciada mortal. Más a sabiendas de que con eso no obtendría nada, se atavió con sus antiguas ropas de cuero negro de guerrera con el sonar de sus dedos. Sustituyendo el vestido igualmente negro pero de ceda de tipo griego que tenía. Estilos que venía usando desde hacía medio siglo. Desde que Zeus prohibió que se interfiriera en la vida de los mortales, y desde que por lo tanto, ya no se divertía como antes. Ah, pero esos tiempos ya estaban por cambiar. Acudiendo ante sus elegidas marionetas en un acto de desaparición.

En otra parte del Olimpo, no muy distanciada a la primera descrita, con un cielo igualmente oscurecido pero con una luminosidad de un rojo que servía de transición entre la anteriormente descrita violácea, dos deidades de la guerra se miraban estúpidamente las caras mientras extrañaban el terror y el pánico que antes causaban en los hombres. Hacía tiempo que no provocaban buenas carreras por estar trepados en las nubes sin nada más que mirar a los vivos sobre la piel de Gea. Toda una vida agobiada si eras alguien que sólo vivía para ello.

―Como siempre, aquí están. Buenos para nada. ―Al igual que su hermano de la guerra, ese fue el saludo que les otorgó la diosa que les andaba buscando. Pese a que era de estatura pequeña, de algunos cinco pies con dos pulgadas a lo máximo, su atrevimiento y rebeldía no por ello medían de la misma forma. Llegando a quebrar la paciencia hasta de su contraparte. Su sobrina Harmonía. Hija de Ares con Afrodita. Hermana del par al que les realizaba una visita.

―¡Discordia! ―se exaltaron al unísono los dos dioses al verle. No porque estuviera allí en la sala que a los dos le correspondía habitar, una parte del gran palacio olímpico de su padre Ares. Sino más bien por verla ataviada con sus antiguas oscuras ropas de guerra. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, la ex consentida del dios Ares quería retornar a sus andanzas en la tierra.

―Eris, les he dicho a todos que me llamen por Eris. ¡Grandísimos idiotas! ―Y exigido esto, que se acerca para atestarle un golpe en la cabeza a ambos.

―Pero tía, es que tú siempre andas…

Un golpe más. Esta vez para el que era de rubios cabellos. Herencia de Afrodita. Pues su hermano a su derecha, pese a compartir la misma pálida piel y los ojos azules, era de negro cabello.

―Tan poco me digas tía, Deimos. ¿Qué no vez que hace que me sienta vieja? ―Con mal carácter, se peinó su larga y también negra cabellera hacia atrás. Como siempre acostumbraba a tener. Resaltándole de su aún más pálida y blanca piel que podía difundirse con el cuarzo lechoso sin lograr ser identificada. Haciendo sumamente expresivos a unos oscuros ojos llenos de odio y venganza.

―Como quieras tí… Eh… ―otro golpe sonó en la cabeza del podre Deimos, el dios del terror que en esos momentos, era aterrado.

―Entonces, ¿Qué tal prima? ―sugirió el de negros cabellos, el dios del pánico o el miedo. El efecto de la causa de su rubio hermano, el terror.

La cabeza del sugerente sonó con un _tock_ en cuanto recibió un golpe de nudillos por "regalo" de Eris. Prima no era otra forma grata a su persona con la que podían referirse.

―No sé cómo los acabo de elegir para mis planes, siendo los dioses más imbéciles de todo el Olimpo. No creyendo tan poco cómo ambos pueden tener los títulos de guerra que tienen, el terror y la fobia; cuando no son más que dos payasos que aún no se independizan de su padre.

―¡¿Qué?! Pero si a él no lo vemos desde hacen décadas ―objetó el de negro cabellos.

―Entonces dime, Fobos. ¿Cómo es que aún viven en un ala de su gran y majestuosos palacio en el Olimpo?

―Pues… Esto… Eh…

―Porque no has encomendado vigilarlo y mantenerlo en orden. Ya sabes ―se apresuró en responder el dios del terror, Deimos.

Eris puso los ojos en blancos en muestra de incredulidad y de fastidio. Aquel par no tenía remedio. No entendía como era que su hermano aún no los había desheredado. Bueno, ha de ser porque se encontraba ocupado en cosas más importantes que la irrelevante existencia que le podía parecer aquellos dos espantapájaros suyos.

―Como digan, par de idiotas. Yo sólo vine a decirles que los necesito en la tierra, conmigo. Creo que ya es hora que le pidamos a Ares una plaza de trabajo en sus nuevos planes sobre el suelo de los mortales.

Deimos y Fobos no podían creer que su rencorosa tía estuviese hablando en serio. ¿No qué bien claro lo había dejado Zeus? Lo mucho que desaprobaba las acciones de su hijo en la tierra. Su nuevo afán de construir un imperio en ésta, y gobernarlo junto con la mortal aún más despreciada que el propio Ares y ella, la diosa de la discordia, juntos.

―Esta bien Disco… Eh, Eris. Si viniste a jugarnos una broma de muy mal gusto, lo lograste. Ya hasta nuestras mandíbulas nos desencajaste. Por lo que ya te puedes marchar triunfante antes de que el chismoso de Hermes nos vea a los tres, juntos, escuche y mal entienda de más, y vaya con el chisme a nuestro abuelo y…

―No seas idiota, Fobos. Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio. ¿Para qué vendría a verle sus mugrosas caras si no fuese para algo importante que les tengo planeado?

―De ser así… ¡¿Te volviste loca?! ―estalló Deimos―. Está terminantemente prohibido apoyar a nuestro padre. La mayoría de los dioses desean ver su ruina y el quiebre de su orgullo. Zeus está aguardando por el momento justo en el que pueda detenerle sin que se causen estragos sobre la tierra. En resumen, al que se le ocurra apoyar al dios de la guerra, terminará más que mal sin antes llegar a la batalla.

―Yo pienso igual que Deimos ―le apoyó Fobos―. Involucrarnos en los trabajos de nuestro padre nos "premiaría" con un boleto directo a Tártaros.

Con gran par de valientes contaba. Aún no les decía en qué consistía sus planes y ya ambos se echaban a la fuga con su hija Palioxis. En sentido figurado, claro, tal deidad en esos momentos no les acompañaba pero por lo visto, si les exhortaba a huir. Siendo ésta un espíritu de la retirada, de la misma fuga.

―Hay que ver que lo que representan sólo lo llevan en sus nombres. ¡¿Cómo es posible que siendo ambos dioses del terror y del pánico se dejen apoderar de lo mismo?! Se supone que ustedes aterren y descontrolen a la gente, no que se dejen atemorizar por cualquier estupidez.

Así era ella, toda una exigente. Su tía y hasta posiblemente madrasta. Puesto de que por largo tiempo fue compañera de Ares, y Afrodita no les dedicó el mismo amor de madre ―o eso ellos decían― que le otorgó a sus otros consentidos hermanos de Eros, Anteros y Harmonía. Tan poco es que ella, Eris, hubiese sido tan cariñosa con ellos. Eran más los golpes que les daba que las palabras de amor que les profetizaba. A decir verdad, jamás les había transmitido alguna. El punto es que al menos compartían las mismas visiones en la guerra. Atemorizar y enemistar. Añadiendo que pertenecía a la misma generación de ellos. Luciendo el aspecto de una rebelde adolecente que la hacía ver incluso más joven que ellos mismos. ¿O acaso es que lo era?

―Eso lo dices tú porque aquí ya te conocen como la rebelde de la familia. Nada de lo que hagas sorprenderá a nadie. ¿Pero y nosotros qué? ¿Eh? ―expuso el cano de Deimos.

De acuerdo. Aquel par se estaba poniendo un tanto difícil. Mejor sería echar a un lado la energía discordiana que emanaba e impedía que pudiese entenderse con ellos. Usaría uno de los trucos de su tan antiguamente admirado hermano, para enredarlos a los dos en sus cuerdas de titiritera. Usaría la manipulación.

―Ustedes, queridos ―y con esa última palabra que les acaricia a ambos su rostro―, dejarán de ser ignorados, aislados, restringidos y privados. Dejarán de ser los bastardos hijos del gran Ares con la perra de Afrodita, para tomar un buen lugar en el universo. Ya sea aquí, en el aburrido Olimpo, o en la atrayente tierra de los hombres. Ustedes luego lo decidirán. Mientras, nos infiltraremos en los dominios de Ares, nos haremos partícipes de sus planes, y al final le exigiremos una buena parte del gran imperio que deseoso se encuentra de formar.

Los ojos azul grisáceos de ambos dioses se llenaron de avaricia y deseo de poder. Eris no mentía en cuanto a la posición en la que a ambos siempre le habían mantenidos. Sirvientes de su propio padre que jamás permitía que se le dirigieran como tal. Para parecerse más a Eris. Con razón fueron pareja y llenaron al mundo de inmensas penas.

―Sí, eso suena a gloria ―se lo pensó mejor el güero de Deimos.

―Pero que pasa si Zeus…

―Zeus es ya un viejo que en silencio teme que lo que la titánide Metis se haya equivocado en lo que le profetizó ―le cortó al aún temeroso de Fobos―. Que con ella engendraría un hijo varón que le destronaría al igual que él lo hizo con su padre Cronos quién a su vez lo hizo con el suyo, Urano. Teme que de ser así, el hijo que realmente le arranque de su trono exista en la actualidad. Y que ése, sea precisamente Ares. El único que a osado en írsele en su contra milenio tras milenio. Ustedes mejor que nadie ya deberían de saberlo. A leguas se detecta el temor interno que el "gran" Zeus emana.

Se tenía que ver de todo lo que se valía esa discordiana diosa para terminar por convencerle y adentrarlos a su telaraña. Y lo más grande de todo, es que tenía razón. Después de todo, el hijo que se había encargado de destronar siempre a su padre, lo era aquél que era engendrado de una deidad real. La convertida en reina al desposarse. La elegida como acompañante del trono.

―Así que ustedes dirán. O se quedan aquí al lado de un anciano decrépito que poco le falta para convertirse en piedra de lo inmóvil que siempre permanece en su trono, o se tirarán a la tierra a seguir al futuro rey de dioses. A su padre.

Lo expresado era otra cosa en la que no se equivocaba. Desde que Heracles le clavó la costilla de Cronos a su padre Zeus, éste dios que no volvía a ser el mismo. Como todos los que cayeron en aquellos días, se desmaterializó por buenas décadas. Como todos, se le dio por muerto hasta entonces. Pero sólo él, no lograba reponerse del todo. Habría de ser porque fue la costilla de su padre lo que le hirió a manos de un propio hijo suyo. Y no una simple arma de metal a manos de una guerrera descontrolada en la tierra.

―Bien, mañana quiero una decisión al respecto ―les encargó antes de disponer a marcharse―. Si se niegan, no habrá problema. Lo más que tengo son hijos para encomendarles tareas. Nada más que me pareció, que por ser ustedes los más allegados a su padre en las batallas, eran los más merecedores de su poder en la tierra.

Aquello fue lo que faltaba para incitarlos a aceptar su propuesta. Después de todo, a su ver, si los tomaba en cuenta pese a que no eran hijos de ella. Los tomaba en cuenta antes que a sus propios hijos. No era tan mala entonces su madrastra. Poco cariñosa tal vez, pero si muy generosa. O eso creyeron estúpidamente. Pero, había un problema que les impedía dar su afirmativa. La diosa no había reparado en la mortal que antaño a varios de los dioses se encargó de aniquilar. Y ella, estaba en esa lista.

―Eris, espera ―le detuvo Fobos antes de que se desapareciera―. No has pensado en alguien. En Xena.

El escuchar el nombre de aquella maldita mortal ante sus ojos fue un tortuoso rechinar en cada uno de sus tímpanos. Teniendo como efecto una molesta dentera.

―Y en lo que les hizo a muchos de ustedes.

Eris tuvo que contener las inmensas ganas de abalanzarse sobre su sobrino y molerlo a golpes por simplemente haber dado a entender que ella había olvidado lo que la nombrada guerrera le había hecho.

―¿Me crees estúpida o qué? Desde luego que no he olvidado a esa otra perra maldita. ¿Cómo crees que olvidaría que me decapitara al frente de todos de un solo tajazo? ¿Eh?

―Y a mí que me arrojara debajo a esa maldita pesada caja o lo que fuese que al caer me dejo como tortilla ―recordó Deimos con penosa mueca.

―Por ella es que en parte he armado todo este plan que tengo con ustedes. Deseo la más dulces de las venganzas. Mientras, tendré que soportarle hasta donde más sea posible. Después de todo, mi mayor habilidad es la discordia. Y si la guerrera ya de por si se está separando de mi "querido" Ares, ya me imagino lo fácil que será en cuanto ponga mis cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Entienden?, par de ineptos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Xena, Xena, Xena. ¿Por qué tienes que estar comportándote como una niña? ¿Ha de ser porque aún eres muy joven y no entiendes de razones? Por cierto, ¿nadie se a preguntado qué edad tiene nuestra protagonista durante la trama de este fic? Creo que he dado par de pistas. Más igual no certezas. Por lo que estoy abierta a responder ante la duda si interés hay en ello.<em>

_Ares, se sabe que eres el dios de la guerra, pero caray, se más paciente con tu guerrera y no andes haciéndole la guerra casi todo el tiempo. Tú mismo aceptas que aún no es la madura mujer a la que terminaste profiriéndole amor. No puedes querer seguir teniéndola todo el tiempo amarrada a ti o ya ves el tipo de cosas que suceden._

_Cielos, como si me pudieran estar escuchando los personajes éstos. Pero bueno, ellos jamás pero desde luego sí los que siguen este Fic (en anonimato o con presentación). Así que a ustedes, díganme que les pareció._

_Antes de marcharme, he de comentar que en la serie el fruto entre Eros y Psique lo pusieron como un niño al que pues (por la razón que sea) llamaron igualmente Eros. Todo mientras que a Eros padre lo designaban siempre como Cupido. Su versión romana. Yo por mi parte, no quise seguir ese modo (algo erróneo como muchas otros puntos en la serie original) y me mantuve en la literatura real de Homero, Hesiodo y entre otros. Sólo quería aclararlo por si se presentaban interrogantes._


	15. Pnéu·ma, usia y physis

****Capítulo [15]****

* * *

><p><em>¡Saludos!<em> _Este siguiente capítulo que he escrito nos comenta sobre la raíz vital de los dioses y lo que permite su existencia. Es de contenido medio, unas 24 page en total y de tipo transitorio pero esencial para el entendimiento futuro durante el desenlace de la trama._

_Como siempre, he de mencionar aquellos episodios de la serie original cuyos personajes o sucesos se comentan durante el fic. Primero he de presentar a las famosas Moiras, mejor conocidas como las Parcas en la serie por terminología romana. Pero como yo le soy fiel a los griegos, me quedo con las Moiras. Éstas han de presentarse durante los siguientes episodios a mencionar. Primero fue en el ep.2 de la 2da temporada en _**_No recuerdes nada _**_**(**_**_Remember Nothing) _**_donde las Moiras, luego de que Xena defendiese su templo, le dan la oportunidad a ésta de ver cómo habría sido su vida si no hubiese luchado, topándose con que su hermano Lyceus estuviese vivo pero Gabrielle sería una esclava. El siguiente lo es durante el ep.22 de la 3ra temporada, _**_Sacrificio II _****_(_****_Sacrifice II) _**_en el cual Ares llega a ser capaz de pedirle a las Moiras que cortasen el hilo de vida de su querida princesa si ella mataba a Hope. Por último lo está el ep.19 de la 5ta temporada, _**_Cara a cara con la muerte _****_(_****_Looking Death in the Eyes) _**_en el que por medio de un acertijo, las Moiras le dicen a Xena como tendría que producirse el Ocaso de los Dioses._

_Otros episodios que he de mencionar son el ep.13 de la 2da temporada, _**_El rescate _****_(_****_The Quest) _**_donde se nos presenta por vez primera la amazona reina Velasca mientras que el espíritu de Xena en el cuerpo de Autólicus intentaba apropiarse de la ambrosía para volver a la vida. También en el siguiente ep.14 de esa misma temporada, _**_Es necesario un demonio _****_(_****_A Necessary Evil)_**_, donde dicha amazona reina llamada Velasca se convierte en una diosa inmortal al ingerir la ambrosía y Xena hace que se batalle con Callisto para eliminarla del mapa._

_Por último, aclaro que pnéu·ma, usia y physis significan espíritu, esencia y naturaleza. Bien, creo que eso es todo así que a leer lo que les he subido._

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Pnéu·ma,**** usia y physis**

Oscuridad y frialdad era lo que siempre se encontraba por aquellos niveles subterráneos de miles de escavados túneles y abiertas salas iguales a laberintos entre conectados que al mundo de Hades con lúgubre atmósfera habían de componer. El agua se colaba por techo y muros llegando a formar pequeños arroyos a los extremos de cada camino. Aguas que bien se mostraban cristalinas y fluidas, como también turbias y muertas. Un escape de algunos de los grandes ríos que nacían o arribaban bajo aquellas profundidades. Ríos cuyas corrientes poderosos hechizos cargaban. Unas podían hacerte perder la memoria como lo hacían las del Lete desembocadas en un lago de mismo nombre; otras adentrarte en la pena y lamentaciones como las del Aqueronte y Cocito; mientras otras fortalecerte y volverte invencible como el gran río de Estigia, donde tiempo atrás el gran Aquiles fue bañado por su oceánide madre Tetis. Todo si bebías de sus aguas o en ocasiones te sumergías en ellas. Pues existía un quinto que libre de ese elemento había de estar. En vez de tener un acuoso cuerpo, lo tenía de puras llamas. El río Flegetonte, el encargado de rodear todo el Tártaros.

Como vivos o muertos sabían, además de ríos, túneles, frío y calor, lo profundo del inframundo albergaba poderosas y extrañas criaturas arropadas de oscuridad por toda la eternidad. Cada una con un papel muy importante que cumplir tanto para inmortales como mortales. Unas lo eran las denominadas Moiras. Mejor conocidas como las funestas Parcas desde la expansión del Imperio Romano. Hiladoras de vida y muerte, marcadoras de designios y destinos. Totales hijas de la oscura Nix, la engañosa noche. Temidas y respetadas hasta por los propios dioses. Pues ninguno de ellos se encontraba exento de sus poderes. Marcando el destino de todo desde el primer al tercer día de su nacimiento. Por eso con el paso de los siglos todos terminaron reconociéndolas como tres horrorosas y decadentes brujas encargadas de asignar el tiempo de vida de cada mortal. Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos eran sus nombres. La primera se encargaba de hilar el hilo de la vida, la segunda en medirlo para designar el tiempo que esta duraría y la última —la más funesta para todos— cortarlo y arrastrar con ello el alma a la tierra de Hades.

Dada su labor, en el propio inframundo las Moiras su morada tenían. Llegando a tener hasta un poder de mando en el propio gobierno del dios de los muertos. Hades, el soberano con quien ellas, dado el rol de ambos, siempre trataba. Dios que no veía el día en el que pudiese expulsarlas a lo infinito del cosmos para no volverle a ver sus desagradables presencias. Brujas, pues así él también les llamaba, que hasta el momento no habían hecho otra cosa que profetizarles malos augurios. De tantos dioses habidos y por haber, y él era el que le tocó cargar con éstas hiladoras de vida y muerte. ¡Y después se quejaban de su lúgubre humor! A cualquiera se le oscurecía la esencia habitando en semejante lugar con semejantes criaturas. Si tan sólo a éstas de igual modo se les frisara el espíritu. Pero no, cada día que pasaba, mejor era la labor que las tres desempeñaban. Ayudadas por Celesta y Tánatos, enviaban la muerte y recogían las almas de cada mortal en la tierra.

Creadoras del destino, se decía que todo lo sabían y que nada les sorprendía. Mas ya fuese para su beneficio o pesar, como a todos la duda y la interrogante sus cabezas había de invadir. Eran más antiguas que los mismos dioses, que los mismos titanes. Dado a entender que ya no existía nada nuevo para sus ojos. No obstante cada dos o tres milenios podía aparecer algo que les hiciese levantar la guardia y movilizarse en la búsqueda de una respuesta. Algo relativamente extraño como para que pospusieran sus labores para prestarle la total atención. Algo como que la lana de los hilos no se quisiese hilar como sucedió cuando Hera retuvo a Ilitía (la diosa de los partos) para que la titánide Leto no diese a luz a sus mellizos Apolo y Artemisa, y con ello el resto de los nacimientos igualmente se vieron afectados. O también cuando el rey Sísifo encarceló a Celesta para que no buscase las almas de los mortales cuyo hilo de vida tenía que ser cortado para separar el alma del cuerpo. Cosas como éstas sacaban de sus casillas a ésta dueñas del destino. Pero ante lo que no supieron cómo reaccionar, fue con lo sucedido en los narrados tiempos de la segunda vida de tan conocida hasta para ellas misma, Princesa Guerrera.

En definitiva aquello tenía que saberlo el soberano del inframundo que las albergaba. Razón por la que arrojaron, lana, hilo y tijeras para salir a toda prisa a su encuentro. Airosas entre la emoción y preocupación por imaginarse el efecto de aquello. Desaparecieron de su morada para presentarse en un próximo y conducente túnel al palacio de Hades. Para entonces correr hasta la respectiva entrada que a tan oscuro corredor con la mansión del dios conectaba. Deseosas de ver la cara que éste también pondría ante tan sorpresiva noticia. Más cuando el implicado en aquel evento repentino, era un buen conocido suyo.

―Vamos, Átropos. No te quedes atrás.

―Cloto tiene razón, date prisa.

―Me la daría si no me hubiese tocado a mí ser la figura representativa de la muerte, luciendo y padeciendo igual que una anciana. Par de risueñas salidas de la nada, manténganse serias que como quien dice, ya estamos frente las puertas de Hades.

―Pero que amargada eres, hermana. Si tanto te pesa, toma la forma del juvenil ente con el que naciste de nuestra madre la Noche ―sugirió la medidora de Láquesis cuya apariencia era el de una joven mujer en sus años fértiles, mientras que la de Cloto era la de una virgen, la de una niña entrada en su adolescencia.

―Estamos trabajando, escuinclas ―les recordó de mala gana la que de cortadora por trabajo tenía. Todo sin parar de caminar apuradamente, a su paso, claro; para poder alcanzar a sus vigorosas hermanas que ya ante una de las puertas hacia la casa de Hades se encontraban.

―¿Escuinclas nos llamaste? ―paró en seco la de aspecto más joven, Cloto. Y con su voz igual que el de una niña a su hermana le recordó:

―Por si se te olvida, Láquesis y yo somos mayores que tú, hermana cortadora. Yo nací primero porque soy la vida, luego Láquesis porque viene siendo como el desarrollo de ésta, y por último tú, la muerte que destruye lo que construimos. Así que no vengas con tus aires de vieja porque…

―¿Qué sucede aquí?

A sus espaldas, la figura autora de aquella seca interrogante, les hizo voltearse igual que salta un resorte sin saber bien el por qué de su espantada reacción. Sólo se trataba de la dulce Perséfone arrimada al fondo de uno de los pasillos de piedra por los que entraron. No el Cerbero con tres bocas con las qué poder comérsela a las tres de un solo cantazo.

―Nada, diosa infernal ―se apresuró en contestar la vívida de Láquesis. Ser la encargada de repartir la suerte y marcar el destino a través de la medición del hilo le daba un orgullo de avispada. Aunque no por eso, tanto ésta como sus dos hermanas perdían ese temple casi falto de expresiones que efectuaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Perséfone arqueó una rojiza ceja sobre su rosada frente. Descubría a las más tétricas de las criaturas en medio de un cotorreo a mitad de entrada de su palacio, cuando se supone que debían de estar trabajando, y una de ellas salía con que no sucedía nada

―¿Nada?

―Nada que tenga por qué interesarle o preocuparle a usted, diosa infernal ―le disfrazó un _nada que le importe_ con finas palabras Átropos antes de realizar una reverencia que casi le parte la columna mientras pronunciaba aquel referido de _diosa infernal_ a la portadora de vida que resultó ser la hija de Deméter.

―Soy una diosa de la vida, Átropos. No me incluyas entre los de tu clase porque estoy tan alejada de ella como el cielo de la tierra ―indicó con la seriedad que siempre se apoderaba de su rostro cada vez que alguien le enviaba una indirecta como si fuese una ilusa incapaz de entenderla―. Ahora, díganme por qué han de estar rondando por los pasadizos cuando se supone que deberían de estar atendiendo sus trabajos.

Perséfone, una de las más jóvenes deidades que compartían el aspecto de una misma ninfa. Una entidad que existió milenios después que ellas, venía a darle órdenes. Lo que faltaba era que todos los mortales imitasen a Sísifo y se rebelasen en su contra e impidiesen que Átropos cortase el hilo que mantiene sus vidas.

―Buscamos a Hades ―explicó Cloto.

―Él no se encuentra.

―¡¿Qué no?! ―se exasperó Láquesis. Tanto ella como sus dos hermanas estaban bien ansiosas por llevar la noticia de lo acabado de suceder en su morada, y al dios que le daba con irse a saber dónde.

―¿Dónde está? ―pidió Cloto con algo de pena―. Podemos ir a buscarle y…

―De ninguna manera. Tienen importantes deberes que atender.

Lo que les faltaba. Tener que atenerse a las órdenes de una deidad menor porque simple y sencillamente tenía razón. Aunque eso no quitaba que su respeto y fidelidad únicamente se lo tuvieran reservado al Destino, su hermano y al gran Caos, el padre de todo lo creado.

―¿Me han oído? ―Perséfone se irritó por llevar casi un minuto esperando que le respondiesen a una pregunta suya.

―¿Ah?

―¿Qué?

―¿Cómo?

Respondieron las tres según su orden de nacimiento.

―Les he preguntado para qué buscan a mi marido.

Por unos momentos las tres se miraron cara a cara, preguntándose con la mirada si decirle o no lo sucedido. Al final de un debate de meros segundos entre señas y muecas, fue la mayor la que se decidió por contestar.

―Mejor, véalo por usted misma.

Entendiendo que debía tratarse de algo difícil de explicar, Perséfone siguió a las manejadoras del destino hasta su respectiva morada en el inframundo. Durante el trayecto, por unos momentos optó por teletransportarse a susodicho lugar para evitar el penoso panorama de almas en pena y lamentos que las corrientes de agua filtradas por los túneles le ofrecían. Debido a que la distancia no era tan extensa, siendo la morada de las Moiras una extensión inferior de su propio palacio, continuó con su paso normal. Preguntándose qué cosa podría a ver sorprendido de gran manera a las tres Moiras que tenía delante. Las cuales siempre tenían el semblante de tres momias concentradas en su trabajo, y ahora cuchicheaban unas con la otra despertando a las almas que descanso habían encontrado en el interior de los fríos muros que en esos instantes atravesaban.

Luego de descender por unas estrechas escaleras de caracol, adentrarse por un umbral que servía como una especie de "recibidor", y atravesar por una ancha y alta puerta, la sala de las marcadoras del destino se iluminó por encendidas antorchas como respuesta de bienvenida a sus legítimas habitantes y nueva visitante. El lugar era, como siempre había sido. Una estancia a la redonda con un área de ventanales polvorientos, rotos y repletos de telarañas que daban visibilidad —si es que la daban— a las verdes y pesadas aguas del Cocito, el río de los lamentos. Del cual se levantaba una espesa capa de niebla que se colaba por descritos ventanales. Una esencia cargada de desvalidas almas que lo único que podían hacer era añorar que sus hilos cortados fuesen retejidos para así volver a la vida.

Los muros que no poseían dichas ventanas con un paisaje hacia los lamentos, se encontraban forrados de estanterías y tablillas repletos de agujas, rollos de hilos, ruedas medidoras, amoladas tijeras y entre otros materiales comunes en un taller de algún sastre o tejedor. Sólo que allí no se fabricaba ninguna vestimenta, sino que se marcaba el tiempo de vida de cada mortal en la tierra. Debajo de todas esas tablillas y entre otras áreas donde se le pudiese dar cabida, se hallaban llenos sacos de pura lana y en algunos casos hasta algodón, usados por la moira Cloto para hilar los hilos de cada recién nacido. Lo que restaba de espacio, era para libros, esferas de cristal, extraños frascos y botellas, libros, cajas con velas blancas, rojas y negras y entre otras cosas que sólo las Moiras sabían la razón del tenerlos allí.

Perséfone, que tantas veces ya había visto lo descrito, pasó de largo ante todo para quedarse parada en la amplia sala mientras que las Moiras, con algo de desespero, intentaban recoger algunas cosas que estaban demás por los suelos. Iguales que tres hijas que intentan cubrir el desorden de su habitación cuando la madre se les presenta por sorpresa. Sólo que en el caso de las Moiras, éstas más bien lo hacían porque tales cosas eran de suma importancia y temían, que con su paso, la diosa terrenal las echara a perder.

―Cuidado con esas agujas en sus husos ―le previno Cloto a la deidad en cuanto vio que ésta se sentía tentada en tocar una de ellas―. Podría hincarse dejando parte de tu divina esencia en una de ellas. Luego cuando yo le de uso para hilar mis hilos de vida, podría transmitírsela a éstos, y por lo tanto a los mismos mortales a los que se lo designe.

―Sí ―intervino Átropos―. Una vez resultó que no sólo Tánatos, Celesta o el mismo Hades tenían el poder de llevar la muerte. Sino también un mero mortal cuyo hilo de vida se impregnó con la esencia de su esposo con tan sólo éste tocarlo en un intento de querer despedazarlo por cual quiera que fuese el problema que aquel mortal le hubiese ocasionado. ¿Comprende?

Perséfone no dijo nada pensando en qué mortal podía a ver sido ése al que las Moiras se referían. Sabía que su esposo odiaba a muchos. A Hércules por ejemplo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cosas una vez le ofreció a las Moiras para que se apresurasen a marcar el fin de tan antiguo héroe. Tal vez le preguntaría después. Por el momento, debía de saber qué cosa tenía escandalizadas a las hiladoras del destino.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que las tiene tan alborotadas? ―preguntó recordándoles a las muy ahora despistadas, el motivo de haberla traído hasta su morada.

Conteniendo la sonrisa, la arrugada de Átropos le indicó con un gesto a la diosa que se acercara al centro de la gran estancia. Donde se encontraba su área de trabajo con la hiladora de lana, la rueda medidora y finalmente, las pinzas que sujetaban de lado a lado cada hilo a cortar. Y donde también, en el mismo centro, se hallaba una esfera de verdosa energía suspendida sobre un abierto cáliz semejante más a un cuenco que tomaba el rol de una base para descrita luminiscencia. Ese esférico resplandor no era otra cosa que la vista a todo el universo con cada uno de sus mundos. Desde lo alto del Éter donde se hallaba el Olimpo hasta lo profundo del Érebo donde yacía el inframundo. Perséfone como otros dioses que a las Moiras sobre su destino ya habían consultado, conocía cuán certero llegaba a ser lo que se mostraba en aquella esfera flotante. Teniendo un presentimiento de que debía prepararse para lo peor.

―¡Oh, granOjo de Caos ―imploró Láquesis―, ábrete hacia el cosmos y muéstrale a esta diosa terrenal aquí presente, una de tus descendientes por el linaje de Gea, lo que nos has mostrado a mis hermanas y a mí esta mañana!

La luminosa esfera, de un medio metro a la redonda, cambió de su verdosa tonalidad a una flameante naranja. Tomando la apariencia de una escala menor del poderoso astro rey, Helios. Las flamas giraron alrededor de la esfera hasta que de entre éstas, un rojo ojo brotó entre sus párpados de puras llamas. Se abrió como el de un mismo cíclope cuando le despierta lo que no tardará en convertirse en su alimento. Así se abrió aquella enorme cuenca y con par de giros de lado a lado, logró identificar a la acompañante de las Moiras en esa tarde.

Perséfone por unos momentos se sintió rechazada por la enorme orbe que le miraba. La rojiza luz que expedía desde su iris era bastante cegadora hasta para una diosa como ella. Era como si aquel ojo proveniente del principio de los tiempos, del padre Caos, le impidiese que ella le mirase fijamente.

―Creí que era a Hades, rey de los muertos, con quien esperaban que revelara lo manifestado ―desacreditó una estruendosa voz proveniente de aquel ojo que se abría y entrecerraba igual que el situado en un rostro cuya boca estuviese liberando palabras.

Antes de que aquel ojo osara con cerrarse y no revelar lo pedido, las Moiras se apresuraron en persuadirle. Ellas venían siendo sus nietas y únicas herederas y manejadoras de su poder. Entre todo lo existente a partir de Caos, ellas fueron las privilegiadas en poder portar y resguardar su ojo de tiempo y espacio desde el primer día que su madre Nix ―hija de Caos― se las mostró bajo un manto de estrellas.

―Oh, mi señor ―habló Átropos―, puede que bajo su total dominio no se encuentre ningún mundo, no obstante lleva casada con uno, con un soberano, desde que las estaciones existen. Lo cual la hace una reina mi señor y…

―Perséfone ―le nombró la voz desde el ojo cortando las palabras de la moira. La reconoció en su forma personificada, puesto que él, desde su ubicación en el cosmos, todo lo veía materializado en pura energía. Pues hacía tiempo que su gran y único ojo se lo había cedido a las Moiras. Allá donde se encontraba, nada de falta que le hacía. Pues la esencia de cada cosa se resumía en una parte de la energía que una vez brotó de él hacía tanto tiempo, que la mente de los hombres no alcanzaba a precisar.

La diosa de la vida a primera instancia no supo como dirigírsele al padre de todo lo creado. No era la primera vez que acudía ante aquel cáliz por alguna revelación pero sí la primera vez que, a su forma, que tenía al Ojo de Caosen persona. Pero como hasta para los dioses siempre existía una primera vez, rompió el silencio.

―Caos. ―Fue como primero pudo dirigírsele.

―Descendiente de Gea, Rea y finalmente, Deméter ―prosiguió la voz del nombrado―. Llevas en tu esencia la gran energía que la vida promueve. Energía que por todo el cosmos fluye y gracias a ella, cada criatura posee una existencia propia sobre faz de la Tierra. De mi más grande y adorada hija.

―Así es, señor ―avanzó un poco más en sus palabras la descrita.

―Entonces, como diosa de esa energía vital que fluye desde el cosmos hasta cada criatura en la tierra, se testigo del la alteración de otro tipo de energía de caracterización violenta y destructiva que durante eras ha estado colisionando a mi alrededor.

―¿Alteración?

El ojo ya no expresó más. Se cerró para abrirse totalmente y dar paso a una visión del universo, del total cosmos. Desde su punto en las entrañas de la tierra, Caos se mostró a sí mismo en el centro del universo. Una gran apertura en el espacio radiante de luz. Rodeado por esas corrientes de luminosas energía que desde siempre Perséfone había oído hablar de los más antiguos. Unas energías transitorias que no eran otra cosa que la esencia de cada uno de los originados del padre de todo lo creado. De él, de Caos. Desde los primogénitos como Gea, Nix, Érebo, Tártaros y el antiguo Eros; pasando por los poderosos titanes como Rea y Cronos; siguiendo con los soberanos dioses como Zeus, Hades y Poseidón; y llegando un poco más allá de las longevas criaturas como las ninfas y centauros.

―Esta es tu corriente de energía, Perséfone. Tan dorada y fluida como la de tu madre, abuela y bisabuela. Aunque algo más pequeña por la distribución dada en cada generación y por tu edad ―le indicó la moira de Cloto en cuanto el Ojo de Caos ubicó la mirada en dicha dorada fuente.

Perséfone comprendió a lo que se refería la Moira. Con cada nacimiento, la energía se iba menguando. Necesitando el paso del tiempo para incrementarse e ir asimilándose a su fuente original. Razón por la que los mayores siempre tendían a ser más poderosos que los menores. A no ser que uno de estos dichos menores, se hiciese de los medios para vencer a un superior como el tiempo se había encargado de demostrar con Urano, Cronos, Zeus y recientemente, hasta el mismo Hércules. Incrementando su energía y poder por lo tanto.

―Como ves, tanto la tuya como la del resto se encuentran en su totalidad ―habló ahora la moira de Láquesis. Eso lo veía más que bien. Aquellas energías parecían como dotadas y fantasmagóricas serpientes nadando en un vacío alrededor de un eje de energía más potente que comprendía al poderoso Caos en medio de un universo repleto de astros y entre otros cuerpos celestes―. Pero una no lo está ―le atrajo su atención cuando por medio de un mero desliz con su mano, el Ojo de Caos pasó a mostrarle una corriente cuyo azulado resplandor se opacaba y volvía a brillar mucho más rápido que el resto de los demás. Igual que la combustión de una estrella en el firmamento. Estaba muy acelerada. Enredando sus corrientes sobre sí misma llegando a formar cada cierto tiempo, una palpitante esfera de energía.

La visión le provocó a Perséfone un extraño sentir en su pecho, al grado que una de sus rosadas manos en el centro de éste allí fue a parar. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

―Se está… descontrolando ―atinó a decir la diosa en apenas un susurro―. Como si estuviese luchando por alejarse de lo que le altera o por… O por existir.

Al escuchar su comentario de preocupación, Caos, sin desvanecer la imagen del cosmos, pasó a explicar lo siguiente:

―Toda energía existente en el cosmos brotó de mí una vez hace bastante tiempo. Y desde entonces, lo único que ha podido hacer es, dividirse para nivelar la alta carga. Pero jamás, desde que el tiempo existe, he visto o sentido que ésta desaparezca. Pues la energía, como misma materia, ni se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma.

Hubiese tomado asiento si a su cercanía, una silla estuviese. Teniendo que quedarse de pie con un ahogo en su garganta. El gran Caos aún no le explicaba del todo lo que aquello significaba, pero ella, ella ya lo sabía.

―Esa energía que cada uno tenemos en el cosmos, es la esencia que nos hace quienes somos. Lo que nos constituye. Es lo que nuestras personificaciones representa y portan. Es como las almas que los humanos tienen. Y si se altera, si se daña, si se desaparece… ¿Nos extinguiremos? ―afirmó más que preguntar aún con el ahogo en su garganta.

―Lo he dicho ya, la energía ni se crea ni se destruye. Sólo se transforma.

―¿Sólo se transforma?

―He ahí el misterio, hija de la vida. Reúnete con los tuyos e intenten descifrar lo que nos ha mostrado este día en plena alba. Porque os aseguro, que esa energía sea lo que sea que le esté sucediendo, con mi ser y el de las demás ya no está interactuando de igual modo ―daba por finalizada su conversación el padre de todo lo creado. Cerrando sus párpados para desconectar la visión hacia el infinito universo. Volviéndolos abrir para despedirse con su iris rojo y nuevamente queriéndolo cerrar ahora y con ello regresar hacia su posición en el dicho cosmos.

―Espera, sólo una cosa más.

―Dime ―habló el padre de todo lo creado antes de cerrar su roja orbe del todo y desaparecer en la misma esfera de ardientes llamas con la que minutos atrás se hubo de haber presentado.

―¿Quién, de todos los inmortales, se le está alterando su esencia?

―Desde el cosmos he visto que ya has de saberlo, descendiente de Gea.

Caos no se equivocaba en cuanto decía. Desde hacía tiempo que Perséfone presentía que algo pasaría. Y con quién pasaría. Pero su temor por ello, le impedía aceptarlo o al menos, darle valía.

―¿Aún no le identificas? ―preguntó la moira de Cloto, pues bien claro que también veía, que la diosa muy en el fondo sí sabía―. ¿Qué inmortal posee la energía más explosiva , caótica y destructiva entre todos? ¿Qué inmortal derrama su furia sobre el cuerpo de Gea y emprende de valía, fuerza y lucha al más santo y cohibido?

De tantos destructivos inmortales que existían a partir Caos, ¿cómo saber a ciencia cierta a quién la energía se le estaba alterando? Podría tratarse del antiguo Tártaros por estar siempre ardiente en llamas. Tal vez de Urano y Cronos por eso de haber sido derrotados. De la detestable Eris y algunos de sus mismos engendros como: Hisminias (Disputas), Macas (Peleas), Fonos (Matanzas), Androctasis (Masacres) y Dismonia (Desorden).

Las Moiras pronto comenzaron a reírse bajo sus mantos. De seguro, a ellas les placía saber quién era el afectado.

―¿Qué inmortal ―continuó esta vez Láquesis―, lleva la violencia consigo? Rebelándose ante cualquier inmortal que ose en detenerle, pero rindiéndose ante la presencia de una sola y mera mortal en la tierra.

No hacía falta nada más. Desde el principio lo supo. La energía de aquel inmortal fluía muy emparentada entre los suyos. Entre sus semejantes. Solamente que no pudo acertárselo a sí misma. Como tan poco sabía porque se sorprendía, si iba siendo el tiempo que venía sospechándoselo. Qué ese inmortal a su ver se estaba debilitando por llenarse de sentimientos humanos. Y por eso, con el pesar en su pecho, pronunció su nombre mientras recibía una macabra sonrisa por parte de las Moiras.

―Ares…

…

Sobre la piel del gran cuerpo de Gea, en la superficie habitada por los mortales, un templo en territorio traciano levantaba hacia los cielos humeantes hileras como signos de la destrucción ocurrida en sus adentros. Indicándole a cuantos le vieran, que milagrosamente aún seguía de pie. Allí, sólo y en total silencio sobre su trono, se encontraba el dios a quién magníficos muros de oscuro mármol le habían levantado. Tirado desganadamente en su asiento de todo un soberano, con una botella de vino apenas sostenida en una de sus manos y par de otras desparramadas a su alrededor por las pulidas lozas de negro mármol que el piso comprendían. Más que haber sufrido un saqueo de guerra, el trono de aquel templo palaciego parecía haber tenido más bien un alocado y frenético bacanal sobre sí con desordenadas ménades en compañía de lujuriosos sátiros.

Comportándose como un mismo y despechado mortal, así yacía el orgulloso dios de la guerra luego de haber echado a puros bramidos de león de Nemea, al único ser que había amado sobre la faz de la Tierra y todo el universo entero. Con ver su palacio templo y su estado, era suficiente para deducir todo lo que había pasado.

―Hasta dónde has caído, Ares ―se hablaba a sí mismo el despechado dios de la guerra―. Tú que creas un ejército entero con tan sólo levantar la hoja de tu espada. Tú que hasta al más valeroso aterras con tan si quiera pronunciar su nombre. Y ahora, ve te a ti mismo, hecho una miseria por culpa de una simple mortal.

El recuerdo de su obsesionada princesa le hizo acabar por terminar lo que restaba de la botella de vino sostenida en una de sus manos. Al dejarla completamente seca, la arrojó contra un muro para ponerse de pie entre un par de tambaleos. ¿A caso estaba algo ebrio?

―Bien, ¿y ahora qué? ―se preguntó levantando las manos al aire―. ¿Termino por destruir todo lo que he estado creando? ―Y con esto que lanza una esfera de fuego a la única estatua de piedra cuya cabeza aún en aquella estancia conservaba―. ¿Dejo sin vida hasta el último de todos mis seguidores y luego me largo al infierno?

Estaba mal. Muy mal. Ni hablar de esas carcajadas de maniaco con las que atacaba el silencio. O su mente le estaba fallando, o en verdad el alcohol sí lograba alterar a los dioses.

―Sí, sí podría largarme de una vez y por todas al infierno. El trono del diablo tal vez me asentaría mejor que uno en la tierra. Pero…

Una vez más y la imagen de su princesa que a su cabeza invadía. ¿A dónde podría a ver huido? ¿Estaría bien? Era pleno invierno y ella apenas se había marchado con lo que llevaba puesto.

―Por favor, cómo si ella estuviese preocupándose por ti en estos momentos. Mejor déjala a su propia suerte y continúa con el gran imperio que estabas construyendo. Para que así, dentro de poco, se percate del gran desprecio que cometió.

Pobre deidad. Con su lunático comportamiento de estar hablándose a sí mismo daba más pena que el frío que pudiese estar sufriendo su preciada guerrera en aquellos momentos. Mortal que pese haberle echado de la forma más despreciable posible, todavía era la hora que le seguía extrañando. Y lo que le faltaba por extrañarle si ésta nunca regresaba a su lado.

Ahogado en medio de la pena, aunque ni siquiera la reconociera, salió a las afueras del templo cruzando previamente por la enorme sala de celebraciones que separaba distantemente el trono de la gloriosa entrada de su palacio. Miró hacia la lejanía, hacia las altas montañas que sostenían a Urano, el cielo, e impedía que éste se desplomase sobre Gea, su propia madre y antigua esposa. Todas ya cubiertas en sus alturas por el blanco velo de la nieve. Entre ellas, debía de encontrarse su hermosa mortal. Tratando de cruzarlas del todo para alejarse lo más posible de sus aprisionadores brazos.

¿Qué había hecho? De veras que se comportó peor que una bestia. La había asustado. Ah, pero no por nada. Ella se lo buscó al querer ir en contra de su autoridad y al… Al apuñalarle y despreciable. Ni siquiera le quedaban cicatrices de aquellas heridas de tan sólo cinco días atrás. Pero, a cada cierto tiempo del día, sentía que el dolor le palpitaba una vez más cuando la imagen de su princesa se le dibujaba en la memoria.

―Xena ―susurró al viento.

De pronto sintió un impulso de olvidar lo ocurrido y salir a buscarla. Traerla de vuelta y protegerla en sus brazos. Como se juró hacer desde el día que la regresó al mundo de los vivos. Nada más que había una cosa de por medio. Su grandísimo orgullo. Él, un poderoso dios, ¿suplicándole a una mortal? Para nada. Que viniera en cuanto se percatase de que realmente le necesitaba. En cuanto viese que el mundo ya no era como cuando ella vivió su primera vida, regresaría a rastras, le abrazaría sus rodillas y le suplicaría que le perdonase. O eso era otro de sus tantas maneras de creer y pensar. Porque para él todo era cuestión de espera. Viéndole pronto venir desde la espesura del bosque o desde los abiertos llanos.

Una cortada sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios al pensar en lo fácil que se solucionaría su problema con la guerrera. En cuanto el invierno empeorara, y sintiera a su alrededor la ira de todos los dioses que le detestasen, correría hacía él en busca de la protección de su abrazo. Pero, ¿y si no le daba tiempo regresar? ¿Y si alguien de su detestable divina familia le separaba el alma del cuerpo y la arrojaba a las tinieblas del inframundo donde ni él ni el mismo Hades pudiese ir para recuperarla? Aquello no podía suceder. De ninguna manera. O la buscaba en esos momentos o se atenía a la enorme posibilidad de que eso ocurriera.

Estuvo a punto de hacer acto de desaparición, para viajar por lo anchuroso del cielo en búsqueda de su princesa, cuando a lo lejos una figura femenina en contra de la claridad del sol, le hizo detenerse.

―Xena.

Sin poder evitarlo corrió hacia su princesa echando a un lado la discusión tenida con ella cinco días atrás. El hecho de tenerla de vuelta, sana y salva le hacía olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Lástima que aquel acto de perdón, arrepentimiento y olvido no fue captado por su querida mortal. Porque simplemente, en esos momentos ella no le estaba viendo.

―Lamento desilusionarte, Ares.

―Pero…

Ares se juró no volver a mirar tan si quiera a una botella de vino. Ya hasta las personas confundía.

―Perséfone ―llamó a su prima media hermana parando de golpe.

―Hacen días que estaba por venir, Ares. Debido a que primero tenía que conseguir unas cosas, me demoré hasta el día de hoy.

―Tú, ¿visitarme?

Ares no sabía en que sitio enterrarse. Acababa de confundir a un familiar suyo con la mujer que amaba y para completar, dejaba en claro con su acto y con el estado de su templo, lo que ocurrió entre ambos.

―Por lo visto y entendido, preguntarte que cómo estás y dónde está tu mortal, estaría de más ―comentó la diosa de vida―. Aún así he de hacerlo. Después de lo que me he enterado de ti, jamás podría contenerme. ¿Cómo estás, Ares? ¿Y qué te está sucediendo con Xena?

«Perséfone, siempre tan extraña ―pensó Ares―. Los largos meses de cada año que pasas en el inframundo son los culpables de tu extraño estado. Ya ni coronas de flores repartes entre los suyos.»

―¿Cómo estás tú, Perséfone? ―le salió. Realmente no tenía ni la más leve idea de cómo su prima media hermana se había escapado de las cadenas de Hades―. ¿Te peleaste con tu marido y subiste a la tierra a formar un club de despechados conmigo?

―Ni la una ni la otra. Hades ni el Olimpo entero saben que estoy aquí. Por lo que te pido, ¿me dejarás pasar a tu…―se cortó al pensar en el estado del templo― eh, casa? ¿O me tendrás aquí afuera mientras te digo todo lo que tengo que decirte y te doy lo que vine a traerte?

Ares se echó a reír. La cara que tenía su querida Perséfone al ver su templo, estaba para grabarla sobre la piedra. Para que así quedase la evidencia de la primera vez que la señora del tenebroso bajo mundo, tuvo un espanto.

―Claro, claro. Bien que sabes que entre todas las deidades tú siempre serás la única y mejor recibida en mis dominios ―le dejó saber al rodearla por su cintura con uno de sus broncíneos brazos.

Perséfone rogó al oscuro Érebo que en esos momentos su esposo Hades se encontrase más que entretenido con las almas de los muertos, y que no viese el confiado gesto que el dios de la guerra en esos momentos con ella tenía.

―¿Y qué hay de Afrodita? ―sacó a la diosa del amor de por medio para incomodarle y así conseguir separarse de su agarre.

―¿Afrodita dices? ¿Eh? Bueno hace tiempo que no la veo… Eh… ―titubeaba al saberse puesto en tremendo punto―. ¿Qué hay en esa canasta? ―quiso cambiar de tema fijándose en tal objeto de mimbre que la diosa de la vida cargaba apegadamente contra su blanco y fino vestido de seda.

―Las cosas que te dije que tenía que traer. Ahora contéstame, ¿la recibirías si por aquí pasase?

―Perséfone. Ya te dije que va tiempo que no la he visto. Desde que los dos recuperamos nuestra inmortalidad con una de las manzanas doradas,ni sé de ella.

―Umm. Pues eso no parecía que fuese a ser así cada vez que se reunían a espaldas de Hefesto ―opinó recordando los tiempos en los que la diosa del amor le fue infiel a su marido con el broncíneo de Ares.

…

En no que fue conducida por el dios hasta una de las pocas salas presentables que en el templo quedaban, Perséfone trató de no mostrar sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos veían. Sobre todo cuando se topó con la evidencia que deja la muerte en un cuerpo asesinado. Sangre seca. O incluso alguno que otro calcinado cuerpo. A leguas se notaba que la ira del dios de la guerra no venía sólo de la semana que transcurría. Para ser un dios con bastantes fieles, no había ni un solo mortal por los alrededores. Ni sirvientes ni muchos menos guardias leales.

Ares notaba las miradas interrogantes y hasta desaprobatorias que su compañera inmortal a su lado daba. Llevándolo a preguntarse que por qué se extrañaba si las fachadas que se veían en el palacio subterráneo de su marido eran realmente mucho peor. Considerándola como la tierna diosa de vida que era ella, se apuró en introducirla en una desocupada sala con una despejada y abierta terraza. El paisaje que se tenía desde los barandales no era el más cálido y confortantemente posible para alguien que prefería un jardín de flores en vez de un abierto y oscuro barranco repleto de buitres y cuervos revoloteando de lado a lado. Pese a ello, al menos lo alto del cielo ofrecía una buena iluminación a través de los rayos que se colaban desde las nubes. No podía quejarse, en el inframundo el sol no se encontraba.

―Siempre he envidiado a todos los seres que alas tienen ―rompió el silencio la recién llegada. Mirando desde los barandales de la terraza tipo balcón a donde el dios de la guerra la hubo de llevar.

―¿Y eso por qué? Para mí siempre han sido ruidosos plumíferos sin chiste ―opinó Ares recostándose de los barandales de piedra y observar las aves que tanto le interesaban a la diosa a su lado.

―Poseen libertad.

Ares la miró de reojo. Entendía perfectamente por qué razón lo decía. Ella, una completa esclava de los meses del año. Durante el otoño y el invierno, moraba junto a su marido en el inframundo. Durante la primavera y el verano, al lado de su madre yacía en el Olimpo. No era libre. Se encontraba sometida a las ataduras de los que decían amarle. Cuando si realmente le amaban, la mejor forma de demostrárselo era dejándola libre. Pues ya habían sido muchos los siglos que llevaba con ese ciclo. ¿Es qué nunca nadie le había preguntado dónde y con quién deseaba estar realmente?

―Te entiendo. Esos dos que atada a su lado te tienen, si de verdad te amaran, ya era tiempo que libre debían de dejarte.

Con lo dicho, el dios trató de emitir alguna palabra consoladora adicional. Algún soplo de ánimo o una esperanza de libertad. Quiso decirle que cuando él tuviera el control absoluto, haría que ella obtuviese su libertad. Dado que no estaba seguro de que eso fuese posible, pensó en mejor hacerle reír. Comentándole que en realidad esas aves no eran tan libres como aparentaban porque si les cortabas las alas o las desplumabas, nada bien que se las verían sobre la tierra. Aunque, conocía excepciones. Ciertos pollos corredores que se movían más como ruidosas harpías que como lo que realmente eran y que no se dejaron atrapar para una buena cena en los días que como mortal anduvo.

A su lado, Perséfone sonrió. Se daba cuenta de que el dios meditaba en decirle algo más para reanimarla. Y a pesar de que no soltó palabra alguna, le reconfortaba el saberse escuchada y atendida.

―Sabes, a veces me siento como un árbol. Una parte de mi está en la tierra por medio de las raíces, y otra en el aire a través de las ramas.

Ares la miró. Para él, Perséfone podía parecerse a muchas cosas, pero a un árbol no. Eso de brotar ramas por los brazos se lo dejaba a la maniaca madre de ésta, amante de los cereales; o a dríades como Dafne quién terminó convertida en un laurel al escapar del amorío de Apolo.

―Bueno, al menos los árboles son gratos antes los que le observan. Dan sombra y frutos. Si te hablo sobre cómo me ven a mí, le agradecerías a la vida seguir siendo un árbol.

Gracia. El dios de la guerra le emitía gracia. Lográndolo sin más esfuerzo. La diosa no pudo contener un par de sonrisas al hacerse la imagen mental de cómo los mortales veían al dios de la guerra. Las monstruosidades habidas y por haber se debían de quedar cortas al lado de las descripciones sobre su divinidad.

―En fin, ¿para qué debo el honor de tu visita? ―quiso apurar las cosas. Que aunque la compañía de su prima media hermana le agradaba, simple y sencillamente no estaba en su naturaleza hablar mucho de su vida con alguien que no fuera su propio reflejo.

―Tranquilo, que soy yo la que te visita. No Atenea.

―No te molestes querida, pero no soporto estar mirando el horizonte por mucho tiempo. Si no tienes nada importante que decirme entonces vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Eso de divertirse un poco a Perséfone le dio mala espina. Por lo general, los juegos de Ares no eran muy sanos que digamos. Suerte que aclaró sus intensiones. Pero de todos modos, para los oídos de Perséfone, no sonaban muy gratas aún.

―Dale, yo mato cuervos y tú los revives. ―Y dicho esto, que le lanza una esfera de fuego a un pobre desvalido que volaba muy cerca de ellos. Haciéndolo trizas y sin esperanzas de ser revivido.

―No creo que pueda revivir eso, Ares ―aseguró con gran molestia y tremenda mala cara a su compañero.

―Cierto. Para el próximo procuraré dejar más que plumas.

―¡Ares! ―le paró en cuanto estuvo dispuesto a calcinar a otra ave.

―Vamos, Pers, sólo divierte un poco. Hades siempre te tiene como una momia en su mundo y Deméter como una muñeca intocable en el suyo.

―Ares ―le nombró nuevamente mirándole con fijeza para asegurarse de que le atendiera.

―¿Qué, Perséfone?

―¿Cómo has estado?

―¿Qué?

―¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Perséfone, afuera te dije que…

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Pero bueno, mujer, ¿a qué se debe todo tu repentino interés en mi bienestar?

―Sabes que siempre me he interesado por el tuyo y por el de todos. Por algo soy una deidad de la vida.

Ares se sintió un poco fastidiado por la invasión de su privacidad. No era dios de exponer sus debilidades ante nadie. Eligiendo la marcha antes de tener que someterse a más preguntas. Sucediendo, que el dios pensaba que Perséfone se refería a su situación con cierta mortal. Cuando la verdad ésta quería hablarle sobre otra cosa.

―Hace cinco días exactos, hablé con el Ojo de Caos.

Ares se paró en seco. Aquello sí que estaba para escucharse.

―¿Qué cosa has dicho?

―Las Moiras buscaban a Hades para avisarle sobre un cambio reciente y jamás ocurrido en el cosmos. Como mi marido no estaba, me enteré por él de lo que ha sucedido. Las Moiras hicieron que el Ojo de Caos me mostrara lo que habían visto en él. Lo que él les había enviado. Y entonces…

Perséfone no encontraba cómo decir lo próximo. Temía por cómo el dios que a su lado estaba iba a tomarlo.

―¡Por el mismo Caos, Perséfone! Tanta palabrería y no acabas de soltar lo que viste dentro del bendito ojo.

―¡Es que tiene que ver contigo! ¡Grandísimo gritón! ―se desesperó más que el mismo dios, la hasta el momento siempre calmada diosa.

―Pues con más razón, acaba y habla.

Para Ares, Perséfone debió de haber bebido agua de alguno de los raros ríos que Hades tenía en el inframundo. «¿Qué habló con el Ojo de Caos? ―se negó a creer― ¡Por favor!» No obstante, Perséfone no era de las que se la pasaba por la vida impartiendo bromas a diestra y siniestra. Por ello decidió que bien sería prestarle atención.

―De entre todas las corrientes de energía que promueven nuestra existencia desde el cosmos, hay una que se está alterando.

―¿Así? ―preguntó por preguntar un dios que se sentaba en el suelo viendo que a Perséfone le gustaba más darle vueltas al asunto antes de escupirlo de golpe―. ¿Y de quién es el _pnéu·ma_ alterado? ¿Quién tiene la _us_ia y hasta la _physis _descontroladas? Dime, y que por favor se trate de nuestro maldito padre, de la histérica de mi madre o de la maldita de Atenea ―tomaba aquello como algo de poco interés al limpiarse la cutícula de sus uñas con sus dientes.

―Para nada, Ares. Quien tiene su espíritu alterado, su esencia y naturaleza descontroladas, eres tú.

Ares dejó de hacer lo que hacía para dirigirle una mirada a su interlocutora. ¿Pero de qué rayos hablaba esa mujer? La esencia de cada dios en la tierra era algo que jamás cambiaba. Permanecía con su misma naturaleza eternamente desde el primer instante en el que fue originada. Así había sido siempre y así siempre sería. Por eso es que cada uno era como era. Por eso, por más que lo intentase, ninguno podía cambiar su naturaleza, su _physis_. Mucho menos su _usia _o esencia, y su_ pnéu·ma _o espíritu, la energía que les permitía existir desde el cosmos.

El dios de la guerra, se aclaró un poco la garganta a tiempo que plasmaba en su rostro un semblante completamente serio. Perséfone, en sus pensamientos, dio gracias a Rea porque al fin el dios estuviese mostrando seriedad ante la gravedad que aquel asunto sobre su energía, podía tener. Lástima que luego el dios desacreditara toda esa reacción.

―¡Ah, Perséfone! ―exclamó entre carcajadas―. ¡Pero si eso ha sido así desde siempre! Desde que el mundo es mundo, ante todos yo he tenido un cavo suelto por algún lado.

Perséfone no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse por unos momentos con los ojos y la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que un dios tomara sin importancia algo tan delicado como su _pnéu·ma, usia _y _physis_? Claro, se trataba de Ares.

―¡Por el mismo Caos, Ares! Esto no es para tomárselo a broma. ¡¿Qué no vez que lo que le pase a tu vitalidad en el cosmos, le pasará a tu persona aquí en la tierra, en el Olimpo o donde sea que te encuentres?! ¡¿Crees que he ascendido del inframundo para qué tú te burles de algo de vital importancia que he venido a contarte?! Y sobre todo… ¡¿Crees que las Moiras, las que todo supuestamente lo saben, estarían tan sorprendidas y hasta alteradas por lo que el Ojo de Caosles ha revelado?! ¡Dime de una vez, Ares! ―Terminó por exasperarse al ver que el dios a quién sus palabras le dirigía, nada que le decía―. ¡Contesta!

En todos sus miles de años de vida, Ares jamás había visto a su prima media hermana en un estado similar. Ni siquiera cuando se debatían por ella desde el Olimpo y el inframundo. Cuando le sentenciaron a tener media vida en un mundo, y media en otro.

Los verdes ojos de su rosáceo rostro centellaban unos huracanados vientos iguales a los que los esplendorosos bosques azotaban en tiempos de tormenta. Y su cabello rojo se alzaba y brillaba como las llamas que nacen de una hojarasca. A Ares no le quedó la menor duda. Su amiga estaba enojada y desesperada.

―¿En verdad crees que debo prestarle atención a esa alteración que dices? ―dudó nuevamente, con seriedad y total atención hacia el asunto.

―Si tan sólo lo hubieses visto con tus propios ojos, sé que no me estarías haciendo esa pregunta.

―Bien.

Invitándola a que se sentara en un banco de piedra cercano, Ares estuvo dispuesto a escuchar cómo debía, a su mensajera del mundo de los muertos.

―¿Qué dijeron las Moiras o el padre creador de Caos al respecto?

―Sólo me transmitieron que era algo que por vez primera estaba sucediendo.

―¿No te dijeron si era grave?

―Bueno, en verdad sólo me atribuyeron lo vital que es nuestra energía en el cosmos y cuan dependiente somos de ella. Pero dado que es algo que nunca antes había ocurrido, como te dije, aún no se sabe como tomarlo.

―Ves, de seguro no es nada grave como presientes, Perséfone ―retomó su habitual despreocupación echándose los brazos detrás de la nuca para recostarse en el espaldar del banco.

―No es que me guste hacer mi segundo papel de la Venus oscura de los muertos, del ave de mala güero, pero me parece que has estado dando signos de lo que te está sucediendo en el cosmos. ¿O ya se te olvidó como te encontramos cuando andabas con tu mortal por las tierras de más al noroeste? Por Panonia si te soy exacta. Estabas bien débil. Y ya me he cansado de preguntarte si te has sentido bien desde entonces o desde mucho antes.

El dios de la guerra se acomodó derecho sobre el banco. La diosa que tenía a su lado sí que tenía una habilidad para quitarle la paz y preocupar a cualquiera.

―Perséfone, querida. ¿Sabrás que ni si quiera mi madre ha sido tan paranoica y mucho menos me ha preguntado una sola vez que cómo estoy?

―Lo sé.

―Entonces deja tú de hacerlo también, ¿quieres? ―Y con esto, que se pone de pie para marchar a su frente―. A diferencia de ti, yo pienso con la mente fría y me agarro de todo lo provechoso que le pueda sacar a cuanta cosa a mi alrededor gire. ¿Quién quita que ésta pueda ser una? Tú misma acabas de decir que no se sabe si lo que me esté sucediendo en el cosmos, o donde sea que se encuentre mi _pné _ proveedor de energía, es perjudicial. Y yo te digo, si lo fuese, crees que estaría aquí de lo más bien hablando contigo.

―Ese es el punto, Ares. ¿Realmente estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado algo extraño?

Y dale con sus preocupantes preguntas. Ah, pero todas estás si podían tener una respuesta aprobatoria. Pues sin más ni más, Ares no podía olvidarse de las apuñaladas y el sangrado que le causó su querida mortal en medio de un ataque de histeria. ¿Le hablaría sobre eso? De decirle también implicaba divagar sobre su situación con su guerrera. Algo para lo que realmente no estaba. Debía de haber alguna explicación para aquello. Una explicación que radicara más en el propio cosmos o hasta en su misma mortal que en él mismo. Después de todo, una vez la legendaria Princesa Guerrera pudo matar dioses. Al menos desmaterializarlos corpóreamente, claro. El hecho de que lo pudiese volver a hacer, para nada que le sorprendería. Sólo era cuestión de tener más cuidado con ella.

―¿Ares?

―Para nada, querida. Me he sentido mejor que nunca. Si uno que otro contratiempo y malos ratos con los insufribles e ineptos mortales con los que estoy ligando. Fuera de eso, te dejo saber que tú te vez más pálida y moribunda que yo.

La diosa terrenal tuvo que echarse a reír. En eso el dios de la guerra no se equivocaba. Su tiempo en el inframundo siempre le dejaba tal y como le decía.

―De todas formas, sigues siendo una hermosa divinidad, querida. ―Y con esta verdad, Ares que le echa una indiscreta mirada por todo su cuerpo. Haciendo que la diosa de la vida recuperara su vivo color hasta hace poco ausente.

―¿Ares?

―Calma, querida. Jamás me atrevería a ponerte un solo dedo encima ―le tranquilizó―. No al menos que tú me lo pidas.

―No tienes remedio, Ares. ―Y una vez más no pudo evitar reírse ante sus cretinos comentarios.

―Fíjate que eso mismo me dice Xena de cada rato ―contó en medio de un suspiro.

―¿Ujum? Y ya que la mencionas, ¿A dónde se te ha escapado? Que no le he visto y bien que sé que en tu templo no se encuentra.

Tomando asiento de nuevo, Ares que le contesta:

―No se me ha escapado. ¿Cómo crees que se me podría escapar de las manos? He sido yo el que le he echado luego de una discusión en la que parecía querer matarme.

―Umm, me imagino ―le creyó. Sí, y bastante bien. Como que la tierra y el Olimpo entero conocían de las peleas de perros y gatos que se echaban aquel par de dios y mortal―. Y qué, ¿no has pensado ir por ella?

―¿Yo? Ni en un millón de años ―mintió con su gran descaro.

―Sí, como no.

―Claro que no.

―Sí, como tú digas. Pero ya te veré corriendo igual que un rayo cuando sepas que está en peligro.

―Pamplinas. Mucho menos después de lo que me has contado.

―¿Y qué tiene que ver lo del cosmos con tu guerrera?

―Nada que tú y yo sepamos, querida. Pero podría tener y mucho con mis planes. Pues imagínate, si nuestra esencia allá en el fin del mundo se puede alterar…

―Ares…

―Nosotros los dioses también. ¿Y qué tal si en una de esa, uno de nosotros llegase a tener poder sobre el poder? Me extinguiría del todo por tan sólo ver la petrificada cara de mi padre si se enterase que alguien… de ese modo en su contra se le iría.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Con lo escuchado, la cara que en verdad se iba a petrificar era la de una deidad terrenal llamada Perséfone. Ella que venía con todo acto de buena fe para poner al tanto a un querido suyo sobre algo que le afectaba o al menos con él se vinculaba, y éste que en vez de velar por lo que le cernía, salía con el mal que a otros con ello le podría ocasionar. Una vez más tenía que decirse a sí misma, que de Ares se tenía que tratar.

―Dios de la guerra tenías que ser ―le fulminó con palabras pensando en que no sabía si había hecho bien en contarle aquello al dios que tenía delante.

―El mismo y el único en mi clase ―le dijo cínicamente sonriente como le sonreiría a su amada princesa si en esos momentos allí junto a él, ella estuviese.

―Con esa cara, y con lo que te conozco de siempre, no tienes que jurármelo.

―Tranquila, linda. Que son tantas y tantas las cosas que tengo que hacer como para ponerme a husmear en el Ojo de Caos y contarle las pestañas ―dio por desechada la idea de tan siquiera intentar perjudicar a unos cuantos miembros de su familia por medio de sus hilos de vida que su esencias las energías en el cosmos comprendían.

―Eso espero, Ares. Porque me sentiría tu cómplice si osaras en intentar la menor cosa contra el _pnéu·ma_, la_ usia _y la _physis _que a nosotros los dioses y el resto de los inmortales compone.

―Ya, no te escandalices por algo que ni posibilidad tiene ―le pedía estando seguro de que no estaba en esos momentos para idear nuevos planes cuando apenas había procesado otros primeros.

―Aún así, no puedo evitar que la preocupación me invada. Nuestras corrientes de energía en el cosmos, son como los hilos de vida de cada humano en la tierra. Con la única diferencia que lo nuestro es eterno, pero vacío. Lo de ellos, aunque pasajero es, un alma al menos alberga ―habló con profunda pena.

―¿Un alma? ¿A poco que aparte de la libertad también desearías tener un alma?

Ares abrió los ojos en grande ante la posible respuesta. Compadeciéndose de su pobre y querida pelirroja, y concluyendo cuan mal estaba.

―¿Tú no?

―¿Cómo para qué? Digo, somos dioses, inmortales y poderosos. Fuerzas con una naturaleza y esencia propia. Seres cuya vitalidad estará siempre asegurada por un _pnéu·ma _indestructible en el fin del mundo. Por un soplo de vida del mismo Caos, el padre de todo lo originado. Por un gran espíritu o como quieran llamarle dioses y mortales. ¿Para qué desear un alma cuando se es tan libre y poderoso con éstas cosas? Las almas se cultivan en el cuerpo de un hombre mortal desde su primer día de nacido. Luego, cuando el cuerpo de éste decae, éstas pasan al mundo de Hades como aves que de jaula se cambian. Si realmente amas la libertad, sinceramente no entiendo por qué desearías tener una cosa como esa.

―Tal vez sea simplemente así como lo dices.

―Lo es.

―Pero al menos… Al menos un alma te permite sentirte lleno. Y al final del camino, se convierte en tu propio juez. En donde todo lo hecho y dejado de hacer, queda reflexionado en tu memoria. Es algo que sólo los hombres pueden crear y es lo único que se llevan consigo al otro lado. Es algo que pasa de la inexistencia, a la plenitud eterna. Lo que guarda y almacena todo lo vivido. Es el árbol sembrado.

Al culminar con tan inspiradas palabras, lo que se escuchó en la estancia fue la respiración de ambos dioses y las cigarras en una que otra esquina. Ares tenía sus cejas totalmente alzadas y su boca en una mueca bastante rara mientras que Perséfone aún se mantenía con sus manos juntadas y su mirada perdida en el horizonte. «¿Qué rayos dijo?», se preguntó Ares.

―_Puah_ ¡Ahahahaha! ¿Pero qué cosas te inventas Perséfone? ―explotó en carcajadas extrañando reírse de ese modo desde hacían días―. ¿Qué el alma qué y que qué? ¡Ahahahaha!

―Ríete todo lo que quieras, Ares. Pero así están las cosas. Esa insignificancia con la que siempre tendemos a ver a todos los humanos, es nada más y nada menos que la pura envidia de no poseer algo tan grande como lo que ellos tienen.

―Se lo envidiarás tu sola Pers, porque aparte de ti y tus ocurrencias, no he oído a más nadie opinar lo mismo.

―Tarde o temprano entenderás lo que te digo, Ares. Más cuando cerca de una mortal has de andar.

Ares no paraba de reírse por las ocurrencias de la peli roja de Perséfone. Ahora resultaba que quería implicarlo en sus fantasías y anhelos.

―Sí, como tú digas, Pers. Ahora, que trajiste en esa canasta de allá ―le cambió el tema al no querer estar más con eso del alma y los espíritus y mucho menos en entrar en uno nuevo sobre su obsesionada guerrera.

La diosa entre par de bufidos, por entender que con su primo medio hermano no se podía, acudió ante la mencionada canasta para regresar nuevamente al lado del dios. El cual no perdió tiempo para echarle mirada a lo que ella sacaba de ésta.

―¿Comida? ―se extrañó al ver una roja manzana extremadamente brillante para ser normal. También una bebida alcoholizada similar al vino pero con un aroma muchísimo más dulce y embriagante que éste.

―Así es. Y la traje para ti.

―¿Para mí? ¿Y eso por qué o para qué? Pues, somos dioses y la comida es algo que no…

―No es alimento de humanos lo que te he traído, Ares.

―Entonces, no serán cosas del inframundo porque ya sabes lo que…

―Tan poco es del inframundo. ¿Cómo crees que te daría de comer algo de allí, condenándote como yo fui condenada?

―Bueno pero es que…

―Anda, prueba un poco de cada cosa. Las he traído directamente del templo de Hera y también del de Dioniso en el Olimpo. Si me hubieses visto gateando por debajo de las mesas y escurriéndome por cuanta esquina en sus templos. De seguro que al menos Hera ya se habrá percatado de que le faltan par de cosas. Ni hablar cuando sepa que esas par de cosas terminaron en tu estómago.

Si la diosa terrenal de Perséfone estaba intentando manipular a Ares para que consumiese de aquellos alimentos, dejar saber que con sus bien elegidas palabras hubo de lograrlo. La idea de tomar algo que fuese de su madre, y causarle una ira por ello, a Ares simplemente le resultaba gloriosa.

―Vamos, hace tiempo que no pisas el Olimpo como es debido y mucho menos gozas de los placeres que allí se provee. Un simple fruto de nuestros campos en el alto Éter y un buen vino guardado por Dioniso por varios siglos, de seguro que te harán recordarte el dios que eres.

―Sí, puede que sí me haga falta un poco de los sabores del alto Éter ―se dejó caer en las tentaciones ofrecidas en aquella canasta―. Pero del vino sólo un sorbo. Pues en estos días creo que he bebido lo que tenía que beber en toda mi eternidad.

―Como quieras. Después que no me desprecies la linda atención que hoy he tenido contigo, me conformo con que sólo lamas lo que se impregne en tus dedos.

Oh, Perséfone. ¿Cómo se te podía negar algo cuando lo pedías con tan dulce mirada? Al verle sonreír se ese modo, Ares al fin se explicaba cómo es que un frío ser de la muerte como Hades pudo caer en sus encantos.

Con una mirada de _dame eso_, Ares le dio un buen mordisco a aquella apetecible manzana y casi sin masticarla del todo, la bajó con un trago de aquel aromático vino. El delicioso sabor de ambas cosas le hizo repetir el acto más esta vez no fue tan rápido al tragar. A parte del buen y esquicito sabor que aquellos alimentos desprendían, había algo más.

―Perséfone ―le nombró luego de acercar a sus fosas nasales la botella de vino y lo que de manzana quedaba.

―Era la única manera, Ares. Es por tu bien porque como quiera, sigo estando preocupada ―excusó cual quiera que fuese lo que hizo por cual quiera que fuese la razón.

Si el dios de la guerra nunca de los nunca había tenido un problema con la diosa terrenal de Perséfone, ese día ésta como que había incitado a que lo tuviese.

―¿Me has dado de comer ambrosía y unamanzana dorada de las Hespérides? ―afirmó más que preguntar con un muy mal carácter.

―Y gracias a Gea que has tragado suficiente, Ares. Me podré ir tranquila ahora al inframundo sabiendo que si tu poder estaba decayendo, con ambas cosas le has rehabilitado.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, Perséfone se puso de pie con la canasta dispuesta echar en ella lo que Ares tenía en sus manos. Dios que en un brusco acto las distanció para que la diosa no pudiese recuperarle.

―No es seguro que cosas como esas prevalezcan en el mundo de los mortales, Ares. Debo deshacerme de éstas en el inframundo para no dejar evidencias. Aunque haya disfrazado la manzana de roja, sé que su poder puede ser detectado por cualquier criatura que añore tener aunque sea un mordisco de ésta.

Fuego y chispas era lo que brotaban de los ojos de Ares. Un leve _tic_ a causa de ello se le formó en su ojo izquierdo.

―¿Ocultar? ¿Evidencias? ¿Cómo puedes salirme con tales estupideces cuando sabes bien lo que acabas de hacer?

―Lo único que he hecho ha sido ayudarte. Se más agradecido.

―¿Se más agradecido dices? ¡PERSÉFONE! ―bramó levantando ambos alimentos divinos hacia los aires para luego bajarlos y casi restregar con ellos el rostro de la inmortal―. ¡BIEN QUE SABES CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVO BUSCANDO UNA MANZANA DE LAS HESPÉRIDES O UNA MIGAJA DE AMBROSÍA! ¡Y VIENES Y TE APARECES CON AMBAS COMO SI NADA, Y PARA COLMO, HACES QUE LE PROPICIE UN MALGASTO A TAN EXCASAS RESERBAS!

Eso de malgasto la diosa de la vida le entendía bien. En otras palabras, para Ares había sido un desperdicio que la diosa de Perséfone le incitara a ingerir un alimento que a su ver, nada de falta que le hacía. En cambio, éste si podía haber sido de buen provecho en otra boca.

―Párale a tu tono y deja de gritarme. Claro que sé cuanto has tratado de apropiarte de tales cosas y la razón del querer hacerlo. Resumida en cuatro letras: X-E-N-A ―pronunció cada una de dichas letras con claro y divino acento―. Pero si lo has olvidado, la ambrosía y las manzanas doradas no te ascienden como un verdadero dios pese a que te provea inmortalidad y en ciertos casos poderes divinos. De nada te vale otorgarle inmortalidad a tu mortal si ésta continuará atada al mundo terrenal en un cuerpo incapaz de cruzar los planos que separan el mundo de los mortales del Olimpo y entre otras áreas de divinidades. Para que Xena pueda ser una diosa completa con tales alimentos, una diosa ascendida, necesita la bendición de un dios que lleve la elegida entre nosotros. Ósea, Zeus, Hera y Atenea. Para que así propicio le sean los hados y el Destino o Moros junto con las Moiras a favor de ella intervengan. Con esto, entonces bien que sabrás tú lo mucho que podría ayudarte tales alimentos divinos. Así que de qué te servirían si sólo tendrías a una guerrera en un cuerpo que jamás moriría pero que exenta de completos poderes divinos estaría. Y que como están las cosas, tendrías que darle una nueva manzana de vez en cuando por si de alguna manera u otra se le arrebatase tal don. Aspecto, que debes de conocer más que yo. Porque… ¿no que te volviste mortal en par de ocasiones? Lo mismo fácilmente le podría suceder a tu guerrera. Medita mejor las cosas antes de lanzarte a la guerra. Que con tales alimentos el verdadero poder que buscas no se consigue en un mero mortal. Que no es lo mismo que una divinidad mortalisada le propine un mordisco a uno de éstos y recupere sus habituales y naturales poderes, que un humano que desde siempre fue mortal y poder alguno no tuvo ni perdió para poder recuperar.

No tan sorprendida por la reacción de su compañero, pero si algo dolida porque éste no viese a la primera que realmente todo lo hizo por su bienestar, Perséfone le arrebató los divinos alimentos con una ráfaga de viento cargada de cristales de nieve, y las regresó a la canasta. Disponiéndose a marcharse sin ya tener nada más que hacer allí.

―Espera, tienes razón ―le detuvo un algo arrepentido de su reacción, dios de la guerra―. Es sólo que estoy desesperado porque mi futura reina sea toda una diosa y reine a mi lado que…

―No hay problema. Eso lo entiendo. Más ten presente tú que ya no son los mismos tiempos y que ahora los mortales no pueden hacerse inmortales simplemente porque prueben del alimento de los dioses. Las manzanas doradasestán más que custodiadas en un nuevo lugar asignado por era Hera. Por eso de todos los mortales que le buscasen para su beneficio. Esta que logre obtener ha sido un vivo milagro manifestado por el olvido de tu madre sobre platinada bandeja. Hecho que me sorprende porque desde hacen décadas que serias medidas se tomaron respecto estos divinos alimentos. Como lo pasó con la guerrera Callisto y la amazona Velasca, quienes se convirtieron en unas alocadas diosas de cuarta, a las amazonas se les ha quitado la poca cantidad de ambrosía que siempre custodiaban. Más cuando el Olimpo entero sabe, que cierto dios que a mi frente se encuentra, la quiere usar para una muy bien conocida traciana de tremendo pasado bélico.

―Lo sé todo. Te repito, es sólo algo de desesperación.

―Una vez más, no hay problema. Pero ya debo irme. Y, ah… No le digas a nadie lo que te he hablado sobre tu energía en el cosmos. Mi esposo no lo sabe y no sabes tú lo que le he tenido que dar a las Moiras para que se queden calladas por un buen tiempo. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Ares. Te dejo, para que salgas a buscar a tu futura reina como querías hacer cuando llegué.

―¿Buscarla yo? Otra vez diciendo cosas Pers ―se sintió tomado con la guardia baja negando lo que para Perséfone, era más que cierto.

―Que te vaya bien, Ares.

Y con tales palabras de despedida, la diosa terrenal que desaparece en medio de un resplandor dorado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Sí, ya sé que me van a salir peleando… No apareció Xena ni por la esquina. Bueno, hay que dejar que nuestra apasionada pareja se extrañen para que se percaten cuanto se aman. ¿No creen? Porque yo sí. No os preocupéis que para el siguiente le volverán a ver.<em>

_Mientras… ¡Oh, Ares! ¿Qué te estará pasando? Gracias al Olimpo entero que al menos tienes a Perséfone que te ha de ayudar, porque sino… sólo te las estarías lidiando con la chiquilla adolecente que por Xena tienes._

_Todavía nadie me ha preguntado qué edad tiene nuestra Xena en este fics. Anden, anímense o al menos den una suposición. Ya he dicho que nuestra guerrera está entre la edad de cuando era una corsaria pirata y hasta cuando se enredó con Julio César. Ufff como quiera ha de estar difícil por eso de que en la serie nunca le definen la edad. Pero… si tomamos ese comentario que una vez Cyrene dijo sobre los difíciles 14 años de Xena para su crianza, y que ella apenas era una adolecente cuando huyó de su aldea luego de batallarse con Cortese (el líder de guerra que atacó su aldea en Amfípolis) pues creo que se tiene tela de donde cortar para saber su edad en sus tiempos bélicos. Más tarde la de sus tiempos como benefactora cuando se nos muestra a su hijo Solan ya crecido. De eso luego de dejar a César y decide juntarse con Borias._

_Bueno, dejo las conjeturas para ustedes. Hasta el siguiente capítulo._


	16. A merced de fieras

****Capítulo [16]****

* * *

><p><em>En este decimosexto capítulo nuestra antigua heroína —puesto que ahora nada que ver con eso— abre las puertas anchas de su memoria recibiendo oleadas de nuevos recuerdos que le permiten encajar al fin esos descuadres en el tiempo que tanto se anduvo preguntando. Todo en unos instantes en donde hasta el momento, más expuesta al peligro hubo de hallarse. Pero eso ya lo verán en el transcurso de la trama. Por ahora, y como siempre, nombraré el chorro de episodios de la serie en los que tales eventos recordados han de presentarse.<em>

_Esta vez sus recuerdos parten de cuando la guerrera fue crucificada por segunda vez en su vida, aunque esta ocasión con la que eligió por amiga. Acto que fue ordenado una vez más por el sádico de César en el ep.21 de la 4ta temporada titulado _**_Idus de Marzo _****_(_****_Ides of March)_**_. __Como era de esperarse, ambas amigas mueren pero el destino les concede otra oportunidad durante el ep.1 de la 5ta temporada nombrado _**_Ángel caído_****_ (_****_Fallen Angel) _**_en el que tras un encuentro con lo divino y maldito, ambas protagonistas lograr regresar a la vida._

_Siguiendo la trama, más adelante en esta misma 5ta temporada, en el ep.4 de _**_Atracción animal_****_ (A_****_nimal Atracction)_**_, Xena se entera que milagrosamente ha quedado embarazada sin la intervención de un hombre. Más adelante para el ep.9 nombrado como _**_Semillas de fe _****_(_****_Seeds of Faith)_**_, la antigua archienemiga de Xena (convertida ahora gracias a ésta en el ángel Callisto durante el anterior ep.1/5ta-temp.) ha de reencarnar en el futuro hijo de ésta legendaria guerrera tras una contienda en donde el mesías Eli ha de ser asesinado por Ares._

_Como si la guerrera en su estado de embarazo no se encontrara ya de por si exenta de peligros, es perseguida por los dioses Olímpicos —principalmente Zeus— durante el ep.12 aún de la 5ta temporada que fue titulado como _**_Un dios temiéndole a un niño (God Fearing Child)_**_. Aunque Xena sale ilesa de esta persecución, unas próximas se le presentan, en esa misma temporada, con el resto de los dioses en el ep.19 conocido como _**_Cara a cara con la muerte (Looking Death in the Eyes) _**_en el cual los inmortales desean acabar con la vida de la hija que tuvo puesto que según una profecía, ésta marcaba el comienzo de la caída de los dioses._

_Continuando con la 5ta temporada, vemos que tras haber sido dadas por muertas, Xena y Gabrielle se aparecen ante el mundo 25 años después en la antigua Roma durante el ep.20 identificado como _**_Livia _**_y en el siguiente ep.21 identificado como _**_Eva_**_. Episodios en el que Xena se reencuentra con su sobreviviente hija y se encarga de alejarla del mal camino, que al igual que ella misma, hubo de tomar. Finalmente, la trama de esta temporada termina en el ep.22 de _**_Maternidad (Motherhood) _**_en el que a través del poder que Eva le proveía, Xena derrota a todos los dioses que querían hacerle daño a ella, a Gabrielle y a su hija._

_Bien, creo que eso son los episodios más relevantes que se han de discutir, cualquier dudita o pregunta recuerden que siempre estoy encantada de aclararlas y que no me importa hacerlo unas mil veces con tal que se pueda seguir el hilo. Como siempre digo, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de agrado, entre tanto, a leer pata saber si así va ser_.

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**A merced de fieras**

Con total concentración trataba de encender una fogata con las milagrosas ramas y hojas secas que hubo de hallar bajo una arboleada cuya nieve que le forraba, aún no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo. Frotaba y frotaba una seca vara sobre otra de mayor grosor rodeada de pajas y hojas de arce. Soplando de seguido hasta casi quedarse sin aire en un intento de encender la menor chispa que brotase de aquel continuo frote. De seguro que hubiese tenido su deseado fuego si no fuese por las frías ráfagas y con uno que otro molestoso copos de nieve que cada uno de su intento frustraban.

Con aquel día en el que más fuerte se sentía el invierno, se marcaban seis días y cinco noches desde que salió despavoridamente como alma que lleva el diablo del templo del dios que calor y protección le daba. Razones de sobra tenía, según ella, para no querer volver a ese lugar. Primero se moría congelada antes de que la idea le pasase por la cabeza. Ese dios le había demostrado tener una pinta de psicópata enloquecido cuando le gritó de aquella manera. Jurando que si no llega a ser porque sus piernas le ayudaron a escapar lo más rápido de su frente, a esas alturas no sería más que unas simples cenizas desplazadas por el viento.

Gracias a los dioses, al menos así hasta el momento pensaría, que se había largado del lado de Ares con sus buenas botas de piel de conejo puestas y su capa parda de lana con cuello de piel de hurón. Que ya habría siendo rato de haberse congelado si sólo hubiese traído el vestido verde menta de estilo romanizado. Con un hombro al descubierto mientras que en el otro se sujetaba el peso de la prenda por medio de un broche. Apegado al pecho con un cordón dorado y suelto de la cintura para abajo. Una vestimenta nada propia para vagar por los bosques en pleno invierno.

Apenas habiéndose alimentado los pasados cinco días a puras bayas o nueces robadas de los agujeros de los troncos de pobres ardillas —y unas que otras recogidas del suelo—, ya no veía el instante en el que aquel fuego que anhelaba terminara por encenderse de una vez y por todas. Pudiendo entonces rostizar un par de peces que había atrapado en unos charcos congelados. Los escamosos desdichados no tenían mucho espacio para nadar entre unos muros de hielo, y en las manos de la guerrera fueron a parar. No eran demasiado grandes pero al menos el aceite que contenían le brindarían buenas energías para sobrevivir la próxima noche que se le venía encima.

De haber tenido sus armas consigo, en especial el Chakram, la descripción de la mencionada cena de seguro que iba a ser muy diferente. Ya eran varios los conejos con los que se había topado y los que nunca pudo atrapar. Aquellos seres en vez de saltar, parecía que volaban. Ni si quiera se acercaban cuando ella le arrojaba par de nueces. De seguro llevar unas botas con la piel parda de unos de éstos, no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Igual que el fuego que trataba de encender. «¿Dónde diablos andas Prometeo en estos momentos que no me ayudas?»

―Vamos, enciéndete, enciéndete de una vez ―suplicaba al elemento del fuego que no se dignaba en aparecer―. Vamos, vamos, vamos…

Un regocijo para su alma y corazón llegó en cuanto la primera llama de fuego nació entre dos hojas secas cercanas. Jurándole a Prometeo que le llevaría doble honores (por eso de haberla ayudada con anterioridad) a su templo —si es que aun existía— antes de que se volviese a morir —si es que no lo hacía ya—, terminó por arrojar el resto de hojarascas recogidas para acrecentar las llamas de su obtenido fuego. Cuando éstas estuvieron listas, asó sus pescados, los engulló con cuidado de no tragar las espinas y luego se preguntó donde dormiría esta vez. En esos días había alcanzado llegar hasta las áreas empinadas y altas en dirección hacia el norte gracias al poderoso corcel con el que se marchó. De otro modo, aún estaría cerca de los territorios de los campamentos. Algo que simplemente no le iba a agradar.

―Bien, ni que fuese la primera semana de tu vida sin dormir bajo un techo ―se hablaba a sí misma mientras buscaba un buen sitio donde acampar y hacer otra fogata con el fuego que se llevaba en una improvisada antorcha. Una gruesa rama cuyo extremo ardía hasta carbonizarse―. Tanto en ésta que ahora tienes, como en la primera que recuerdas, hubiste de dormir en sitios peores, por lo que ya debes de estar más que acostumbrada.

Entre unas maldiciones y algunos que otros resbalones entre la nieve, halló un hueco entre las raíces de un enorme roble. Entre el hueco formadas por éstas, logró adentrarse totalmente e incluso dejar espacio para que su corcel se reposara entre la entrada y parte del interior. Sirviéndole de este modo el cuadrúpedo de barrera contra las ventiscas. Dejando una fogata encendida afuera, se reconcilió rápido con el sueño toda hecha un ovillo contra su propio cuerpo. Al menos, esa noche la iba a pasarla un poco más cálida que las demás. O eso fue otras de las cosas en las que también creyó.

En su dormir, como sucedía desde que recordó quién era, tenía la entrada de vivas imágenes de su vida pasada. De sucesos en los que un poco más, y creía que se encontraba en medio de ellos. De batallas, cabalgatas, persecuciones, cientos de fogatas encendidas a la intemperie, fríos y duros sueños sobre el suelo, hambre y sed como los que en el presente pasaba. Cambiando después a interiores de salas de su nación, romanas o de zonas de más al norte de Europa. Sus tan rememorables viajes.

Entre imágenes a imágenes, se situó en sus días con Julio César. Desde que lo conoció al apresarlo en su barco pirata, hasta que éste la crucificó por vez primera rompiéndole las piernas en una abierta playa junto a todos sus hombres que el mismo fin tuvieron. Y dígase primera vez, porque el archivo de su mente, despertando por aquel frío invierno que en el presente vivía, un nuevo recuerdo le hubo de mostrar. La segunda vez que fue crucificada, muerta y sepultada por efecto de la orden de éste emperador romano que sedujo y convirtió en uno de sus más grandes enemigos. El dicho conocido por cuanto extremo del mundo, Julio César.

Un malestar en muñecas y pies no se dio demora para invadirle el cuerpo. O sólo se trataba de una pesadilla, o en verdad la estaban clavando a una cruz. El frío y el dolor eran insoportables. Las brisas de invierno le atacaban la piel igual que agujas. Y los clavos que le perforaban los huesos, se llevaban la medalla de lo más torturador. Una profecía estaba siendo cumplida. Una profecía amazónica que una vez dijo que muerta en crucifixión sería junto a su más grande amiga. No podía ser.

No tenía idea a qué supuesta amiga se refería su memoria. Si en ese calvario lo único que veía era las ventiscas de nieve que le azotaban, los romanos con cuyos martillos y clavos los huesos le clavaban, y hasta el rostro de un demonio que de ella se burlaba. Un demonio con rostro de mujer que de ella se reía. Una chica de corto pelo rubio que alguna vez largo se lo vio mover entre el viento cada vez que cabalgaba hacia ella para atacarle. Si no sabía quién era esa mujer que de su desgracia se regocijaba, mucho menos alcanzaba a tener una idea de la dueña del otro cuerpo que en otra cruz se moría. Preguntándose si sería la otra amiga que la profecía amazónica le habló. Riéndose en medio de su pesadilla por tales ocurrencias. Queriendo saber de dónde su memoria sacaba tales cosas si ella, a su creer, siempre estuvo sola. Sola con su sombra.

Frío y muerte era lo que invadía su cuerpo. Estaba muriendo y ya su lucidez ni de ello se enteraba. Una luz, de esas que hablan que siempre se encuentran al final del camino, le indicó que había cruzado al otro lado. Al fin paz. Ya no había dolor. Ya no escuchaba ni sentía nada. Aunque… un calor humano a su lado se hallaba. Una criatura semejante a un sol un abrazo le daba. Sorprendiéndose porque alguien le abrazaba. Creyendo profundamente que en definitiva sí que debía de estar muerta. Y que ese ser de dorados cabellos envuelto en un manto blanco no tenía que ser otra cosa que los propios rayos del sol. Porque según como ella era, no creía que existiese criatura alguna que se atrevería a abrazarle de ese modo.

Más luz fue llegando de pronto. Algo desde un alto cielo se acercaba. Si antes no veía bien y reconocía formas con tanta luz, mucho menos ahora. Y lo que se acercaba… ¿A caso se trataban de los ángeles en los que creían los de oriente medio? Para más rareza… ¿A caso por ella venían? Eso era otra cosa que se preguntaba y se negaba a creer. Pensando en que éstos sólo estaban interesados en la dorada criatura que a su lado estaba. La cual, reconoció como la que a su lado también habían crucificado. No distinguía sus rasgos faciales a causa de estar ésta situada en contra de la luz. Pero sí notaba que su cabello era dorado y corto. Corto como el del demonio que de su desgracia se rió. Más no podían ser la misma persona, de eso estaba segura. La energía que emanaba una era de completa venganza mientras que la de la otra, de bendición y paz.

Los mencionados ángeles primero tomaron a su compañera de aura dorada. Luego a ella quién pronto se sintió flotar por el aire de la misma forma. Y todo era completa paz hasta que unos gritos le alertaron y un fuego se vio brotar de lo profundo. Ella seguía subiendo pero su dorada compañera era arrastrada hacia unas infernales llamas por nada más y nada menos que demonios. Ella también es atacada por éstos y en una de esas intenta darle la mano a su compañera de aura dorada. Pero entonces la mujer que se burló de ella en la cruz se le presenta con un verdadero físico de demonio junto con más seguidores suyos y le toma impidiendo que se diera el rescate. Causando que la desvalida de aura dorada cayera más y más hacía el vacío infernal.

Ante esta gran interrupción, se presentan a ayudar todo un ejército de arcángeles vengadores liderados por el conocido arcángel San Miguel quien logra sujetar a Xena diciéndole que no permitirán tal tragedia. Que tanto su compañera como ella habían sido aceptadas en lo celeste pero que si ésta última comía de los frutos malditos del infierno, su alma estaría perdida y condenada a tal abismo. Cosa que de ninguna manera la guerrera de Xena iba a permitir. Si de algo estaba segura, a su modo de ver, era que aquella alma perturbada merecía más el cielo que ella misma. Queriendo arrojarse al infierno en su búsqueda pero el arcángel San Miguel que se lo impide. Explicándole ella que había llegado hasta ese lugar con esa compañera suya y que a su lado quería continuar.

Demasiada confusión si todo lo recordabas en medio de un sueño en donde apenas había cabida para la voluntad y el análisis. En donde ni ella misma se podía explicar al despertar cómo es que estuvo tan preocupada por semejante compañera que ni siquiera su rostro lograba recordar. Llegando a armarse de decisión y valía y poner en riesgo su seguridad con tal de rescatar aquella alma dorada. Por ello lo divino le concede el poder de un verdadero arcángel tras ella someterse al fuego y al agua de la purificación, y con unas alas cenizas se arroja a los infiernos por la exigente necesidad de liberar aquella alma dorada que tanta paz le dio luego de saberse muerta.

Caos y caos fue todo cuanto vio en aquel lugar. El alma dorada que quería salvar ya había ingerido los alimentos del infierno y por ende, convertida en un demonio ya estaba. La lucha entre lo celestial e infernal por ello comienza. El arcángel San Miguel no acepta tal condena en el alma dorada que Xena quería rescatar y por eso la atrapa y asciende a los cielos para purificarla él mismo. La guerrera se percata de ello entendiendo que al fin obtiene lo que había querido, liberar dicha alma dorada que ascendió a los cielos pura y convertida en todo un ángel. Pues bien que le había dicho ése arcángel que si ella sacrificaba su luz, el alma de su compañera podía ser salvada aun cuando estuviese en las profundidades. Pero en cambio, la de ella iba a ser condenada. Y aunque eso no se dio, el inicio de un sacrificio estaba siendo visto.

Xena queda sola como arcángel contra el demonio femenino con el que se enfrenta arrancándole las alas. Un ser que por medio de su odio y arrastradas palabras le da a entender que en vida fue su más grande enemiga. Y que aún después de la muerte, le seguía odiando. Odiándole por toda la eternidad por todo el mal que le había hecho cuando tan sólo era una niña. Pues sus ejércitos habían arrasado con su aldea y asesinado a su madre y hermana al incendiarles su casa.

―Callisto ―nombró en sueños una guerrera que titiritaba de frió y sudaba por una profunda fiebre.

Había reconocido la persona de la ahora convertida demonio que le odiaba y atacaba. Sabía que había tenido grandes enemigos, pero no se explicaba como no había recordado uno de la clase como lo era Callisto. Ésta era diferente a los demás. Ésta le movió siempre la sed de venganza. Cegándose por completo hasta acabar siendo arrojada a las llamas del infierno. Llamas en las que también quería verle a ella, a Xena.

Tanto odio hacia su persona pronto comenzó a afectarle. La verdad era que tenía que haberle desgraciado la vida enormemente como para que le odiase de ese modo. Ya no lo soportaba, sus odiosos ojos, su maligna voz, algo tenía que hacer para deshacer tanta maldad. Porque ella sabía que era despiadada, pero reconocía que toda maldad tenía un límite. Y aquella se sobrepasaba.

Sin entender si era una broma de su subconsciente, o si realmente eso pasó, se vio así misma cediendo su luz, su paz y su lugar en lo celestial a cambio de que esto recayera sobre el demonio de Callisto. Mujer que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, al fin encontraba la paz y la tranquilidad consigo misma que tanto anduvo añorando. Subiendo a lo celestial convertida en todo un ángel. Xena entonces se sintió bien. Había salvado dos almas, la ahora blanca de su más grande enemiga, y la dorada y radiante de luz de aquella que a su lado en la muerte le acompañó.

Como todo siempre tiene un precio a pagar, la petición de Xena no tuvo su excepción. Intercambiando de lugar con el antiguo demonio de Callisto, y transformándose ella en uno igual o mucho peor. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella ahora? De seguro que morar por toda la eternidad en el infierno. Ah, pero había un pequeño detalle. Un gran sacrificio había realizado. Y ante los ojos de los celestes, una bendición y un respaldo se tenía que dar. Tuvo que haber sido así. Porque de qué otro modo la dorada alma que salvó, podría haber acudido ante ella convertida ahora en otro arcángel. Descendiendo a las profundidades envueltas en llama para sólo alcanzarle y detener su maldad. Y lo logró. Lo logró pese a que su demonio interior no lo permitía. Provocando que tanto su ser maligno como el benigno de aquella alma dorada, se sumergieran más y más en las profundidades.

Todo parecía no tener remedio más. Las almas condenadas y demás demonios se regocijaban por lo que ocurría. Pues al fin aquel par iba a ser llevado ante el diablo como muchos de sus enemigos siempre desearon. Qué pena para ellos, que no contaron con que se repetía un detalle más. Otro sacrificio más se había realizado y ahora sí lo celeste no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ahora era el alma dorada que iba en búsqueda de la atormentada que salvó la suya tanto allí, como incontables veces en el mundo de los vivos.

Oscuridad era lo que se volvía a ver. Total negrura y frío invadían su cuerpo una vez más. ¿A dónde se había ido el calor y las rojas llamas del infierno? Sólo esperaba que muy lejos. ¿Y de cuando acá respiraba de nuevo? Lento, pero seguido. ¿A caso estaba reviviendo? No, le estaban reviviendo. ¿Quienes? Si tan sólo pudiese abrir los ojos. Abrirlos y… Al fin podía. Estaba viva. Ella y la mujer cuya dorada alma había salvado. Ah, pero por qué esos extraños, cuales quiera que fuesen, tenían que entrometerse entre su visión y el cuerpo de aquella crucificada al igual que ella. Aunque fuese un sueño, hubiese intentado moverse por decisión propia y averiguar la identidad de aquella a no ser porque todo se llenó de luces, de rostros luminosos como de mismos ángeles. El ángel Callisto y el arcángel San Miguel estaban allí. La primera había sido la autora de su resurrección y la de su compañera a través de las manos de un desconocido con físico de profeta. Si ella los pudo ver allí como lo que eran, no lo recordaba. No obstante juraba que en medio de su sueño, estas divinidades celestes verdaderamente se le mostraban.

«Oh, dioses», se quejaba en un temporero lapso de consciencia. Sin entender por qué si todo había terminado bien en aquel sueño, fuese realidad o mero invento de la mente que lo proyectaba, por qué aún no despertaba. ¿Qué más quería rebelarle la mente en aquella fría noche de invierno? Ya se había visto morir y resucitar milagrosamente. Había visto lo divino y lo maldito con toda claridad. «¿Qué otra cosa falta para acabar de sorprenderme?»

Como si tuviese poder sobre su propio subconsciente, éste no perdió tiempo en contestarle. Trasladándose a un tiempo después en un claro de algún bosque. Caminando hacia una llanura en donde el ángel de Callisto se le aparecía, y su vientre abultado le tocaba para fundirse en éste. Estaba embarazada y no sabía ni cómo. Cosas sucedieron antes que eso y ahí el alma purificada de esa antigua enemiga que se le aparecía. No entendía que pasaba. Nada más veía la sonriente y bondadosa expresión de una enemiga que con anterioridad se regocijaba de sus desgracias. Una enemiga que ella había perdonado y por lo tanto salvado. Enemiga convertida ahora en un ángel que a través de Xena, tendría una nueva familia. Familia que había perdido por el pasado bélico de la guerrera. Y de la que se había vengado causando la muerte de su único hijo hasta el momento.

«¡Cielos!», se decía para sí en otro lapso de consciencia. Era tanta y tanta información de golpe. Sentía rayos que impactaban su cabeza en vez de recuerdos. «¿Entonces la nombrada Callisto fue la responsable de la muerte de mi Solan?», se contestó más que preguntarse. Sí, lo estaba recordando. Se topaba con el cuerpo del desdichado niño en una cabaña. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¡Hasta donde había llegado tanto odio! ¡Hasta dónde habían llegado ambas por sus riñas y odios! Hasta el infierno. Como según se lo acaba de revelar sus sueños.

Perdón y paz después de tanta rivalidad era lo que se transmitían y sentía esa última vez que se vieron. Callisto quería de algún modo, reparar algo. Por eso lo referido hacia una nueva familia. Pues utilizaría su purificada alma para tener una familia como la que una vez perdió a causa de la legendaria guerrera. Pero también, para darle el regalo de un nuevo hijo como el que le había quitado. «¿Un hijo?», se extrañaba y a gran medida. Que supiera, tiempo era el que llevaba sin estar con un hombre. «¿De dónde?»

Sin entender del todo la forma en la que Callisto iba hacer que todo aquello se lograse, Xena luego se vio corriendo por su propia vida y la de algo más. Corría para salvarse a sí misma y a algo que consigo llevaba, de la ira de un propio dios. Deseando saber qué demonios había hecho para tener a un dios enojado y persiguiéndola a muerte. Simplemente ser ella misma o es que existía algo más. Una razón que llevase al mismo Zeus a presentársele en persona para acabar con aquello, que ella tenía, y que a los dioses tanto desagradaba. Algo que por tenerle en el interior de su cuerpo, apenas le permitía luchar y defenderse. Siendo protegida por ello hasta por el mismo Hércules al que en el pasado tanta veces con él luchó. Preguntándose también que de dónde rayos salía esa amistad entre ambos. No importaba, algo en su vientre le dolía. Le dolía y le dolía.

―¡Ahhhhh! ―tiró un grito ahogado a tiempo que se contraía sobre el suelo. El corcel que hasta ese momento dormitaba, se puso alerta ante el alarido de su dueña.

Se moría, o se quería volver a morir al no poder entender nada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba tirada sobre el suelo. Alguien le atendía. Y otra vez, por la maldición que fuese, no podía verle el rostro pero al menos distinguía que se trataba de una joven mujer. No importaba tan poco. El dolor que sentía en sueños era tan real, que en medio de la inconsciencia a su vientre se llevaba las manos. Sintiéndolo abultado pese a que más que plano estaba. Esa era la razón de su dolor. Se encontraba a punto de dar a luz la criatura que misteriosamente llevaba en su vientre.

Otro grito más y al fin todo acababa. Hércules le salvaba de la ira de Zeus al matarle y ella salía viva de un parto al cual un origen, explicación no le encontraba. Como fuese, a sus brazos una hermosa niña llegó. Y al tomarla, comprendió a lo que Callisto en medio de su acto se refería. Ella usó su alma para reencarnar en el hijo que Xena esperaba. De ese modo, ella recuperaba una familia y a cambio, un hijo a Xena le regalaba.

―¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! ―Y tras este grito, la guerrera que despierta con la respiración totalmente agitada. Bañada en sudor y con los ojos estacados hacia un corcel que ya daba por demente a su ama humana.

…

Tres luces iluminaron las sombras de una parte de las montañas por las que el más preciado tesoro del dios de la guerra, se ocultaba. Dos rojizas y una azul. Discordia, la de la luz azulada, se aparecía de la nada junto con Deimos y Fobos a sus espaldas. Eran los días que llevaban vagando por los aires tras haberse, de algún modo, fugado del Olimpo. Eran varias las décadas en las que no tocaban tierra. El hecho de volver plantarse en el mismo terreno que pisaban los mortales, les hacía sentirse llenos de fuerza y poder. Potenciales que estaban deseosos de usar en contra de los desgraciados que se cruzaran en su camino, porque el pesar ajeno era su principal alimento.

Su principal motivo para descender a la Tierra entre los tres, más que claro ya estaba. Unirse a Ares. No obstante, hasta los dioses tenían tentaciones. Hambrientos los tres de la desgracia ajena se encontraban. Y en ese lugar, completamente desolado, un único platillo a su disposición se hallaba. Para incrementar sus ansias, no se trataba de uno cualquiera. Sino de nada más y nada menos que la propia legendaria Princesa Guerrera.

―No nos hemos detenido aquí a propósito, ¿verdad, Discordia?

―¡¿Qué no entiendes que quiero que me llamen Eris?! ―le gritoneó la sacada diosa, al por lo visto, olvidadizo de Fobos.

―Xena está cerca ―detectó Deimos ignorando la golpiza que su tía le daba a su hermano por su falta.

―Viva y entera ―confirmó la deidad de la discordia―. No se los había comentado pero nuestra "querida" guerrera se ha escapado de las garras de su dios y lleva casi una semana sola y desprotegida por estas montañas que el invierno le dificulta cruzar. Por lo que ya que estamos de pasada por aquí, pienso que debemos de ir a saludarla.

Las intensiones de la diosa estaban más que clara. El trío sonrió, pues al fin podrían darse un buen bocado de algo en la propia tierra de los mortales. Que, al tratarse de Xena, por nada le podrían despreciar.

El bosque y las montañas enteras detectaron una mala vibra en cuanto la presencia de los tres dioses se comenzó a desplazar esa madrugada entre sus terrenos. Hasta la más bravía bestia buscó refugio en su morada al intuir que unas catastróficas esencias vagaban al asecho. Pobre alma desgraciada que con ellos se topara. Más cuando al aviso de un animal, atención no le haya prestado. Pues un corcel de motas café sobre blanco pelaje, una gran alerta para su dueña se esforzó en dar. Despertándola con sus relinchos y bramidos.

Aún no amanecía y a causa de la inquietud levantada en su bestia de montar, Xena abría sus pesados párpados sin saber si agradecerle o no a su caballo de que la hubiese alejado de sus extraños sueños. Productos del subconsciente que se supone que debían de desvanecerse llegada la Aurora o Eos ascendida desde el mar. Dado que durante la madrugada, cuando se despierta de una pesadilla, el terror y el pánico que se tuvo durante la noche desaparece o al menos te hace saber que todo fue un sueño. Pero para Xena, despertar no remedió el peso que sentía sobre su corazón. Ahora era cuando realmente la pesadilla comenzaba.

Unas negras sombras surgieron de entre la niebla que todo el bosque a esa hora cubría. El asustadizo caballo ya no encontraba como transmitirle a la guerra, que algo les asechaba a pocos metros de distancia. Como deseaba tener sus armas en ese momento. Cual quiera que fuese la amenaza cercana, no le dejaría que acabase con ella tan fácilmente.

―Shshshs, vamos, tranquilo, tranquilo.

De hablar, aquel corcel de seguro le hubiese transmitido un:_ que se tranquilice tu abuela porque yo me voy a correr._

Si la guerrera aún no se había decidido entre montar su caballo e irse de allí, o seguir en la espera de saber que era lo que se le acercaba, en cuanto al fin le vio, optó por largarse al fin como desde un principio debió de haber hecho. Pues unos tres feroces, hambrientos y enormes lobos se le presentaron desde las sombras. Con la típica daga que acostumbraba llevar en un cinto a su muslo bajo los vestidos, cortó de un solo golpe la soga que mantenía atado a su caballo a una rama. Con un diestro brinco ya se encontraba sobre su lomo y no hizo falta el indicativo _arre _ni la hincada a su costado para que el animal se pusiera a toda marcha.

Xena inclinaba todo su peso hacia el frente para aligerar la carrera del animal. No estaba para morir despedazada por esas bestias ese día ni ninguno próximo. De pronto le entraron las ganas y la necesidad de invocar a Ares para que le socorriese. Pronunciarle aunque fuese un rezo de tres míseras palabras con tal de salvarse y no sufrir una horrible muerte. Encontrándose en la misma situación que el dios. Tanto en el deseo de volver a verse como en el orgullo que de por medio se ponía. ¡¿En serio que prefería la muerte horrenda antes de invocar su nombre tan siquiera?! Su silencio como que así lo afirmaba.

No querría llamarle pero tan poco dirigir su corcel bosque a bajo donde se toparía con los llanos en donde mejor sería su desplazamiento. Todo por no volver a acercarse al predilecto territorio de Aresia del dios. ¡Vaya que si era orgullosa! Mucho más cuando por su mente pasó que detrás de todo aquello podría encontrarse el propio dios de la guerra.

―Estás bien equivocado si piensas que enviándome esos demonios del infierno piensas que voy a suplicarte que me dejes entrar a tu mugroso templo, Ares ―murmuró a los vientos una Xena que al juzgar la apariencia de aquellas bestias, concluyó que nada de comunes y naturales que eran. Juicio en el que tuvo toda la razón. No pudiéndose decir lo mismo de lo primero. Si aquellos lobos habían sido enviados, de eso Ares por vez primera era completamente inocente.

Por su terquedad de seguir galopando a puras cuestas empinadas, y aún más lejos de la protección que el dios le podía haber dado, Xena terminó cayendo con todo y su caballo por donde mismo lo había obligado a subir. Ninguno de los dos supo que rayos ocurrió. Xena pensaba que la pedregosa cuesta no estaba tan suelta o húmeda para que a su corcel le resbalasen las pesuñas. De seguro, que si razonase y hablase, el corcel le hubiese explicado que fue una ventisca entre sus patas lo que e hizo caer. Una fuerte corriente de aire que en realidad vino del soplo de un dios en las cercanías.

―Ahí se la dejo, par de imbéciles ―habló la responsable del soplo de aire, a las marionetas que por sobrinos tenían.

Xena y su corcel cayeron rudamente al pie de la pedregosa loma que subían. Para suerte del animal, éste salió ileso en sus cuatro patas. Pero para Xena, que no tuvo la suerte de bajar sobre unas cuatro patas como el animal, sino deslizada de total costado, obtuvo dolorosas raspadas por la parte lateral de uno de sus muslos, tronco y brazos. Mal que le impidió levantarse con rapidez y volver a montar un corcel que no esperó a estabilizarse del todo para continuar con su carrera. Perdiéndose en el bosque y dejando completamente desprotegida a su dueña frente a las fauces de unos endemoniados lobos.

Bien, no tenía su caballo. No teniendo entonces la opción de escapar a carrera. El pequeño puñal que tenía a la mano no se veía muy efectivo contra tres canes del tamaño de una vaca. Lo máximo que podía hacer era clavárselo en el costado a uno en cuanto se le abalanzara encima. Llevándose con ello tremenda mordida sobre su cuello u hombros mientras que el otro par le despedazaban las piernas.

Un abeto a su espalda, lo más seguro puesto por la propia Rea para que su vida se salvase, le dio la esperanza de poder conservar el alma en su cuerpo si por éste lograba subir. Meta que obtuvo del todo. Como que ella era Xena. Estirando sus extremidades para dar alcance a ramas que como escalón le servían. Utilizando su afilado puñal para clavarlo sobre la corteza y obtener un mejor agarre en cada subida. Llegando hasta donde más alto le fuese posible y burlarse desde allí, de los gigantescos canes en el suelo.

―¡Veamos cómo les queda el ojo ahora, malditas bestias del infierno!

¿Qué cómo les quedaba el ojo? Mejor… ¿Cómo le quedó el ojo a ella cuando misteriosamente el tronco por el que había trepado se comenzó a rasgar en la parte baja?

―¡Maldición! ¡Los dioses sí que me odian! ―protestó en medio de un grito obra del susto al caer con todo y árbol.

Estuvo abrazada fuertemente al tronco y a la vida misma mientras caía y mientras recibía cuanta magulladura habida y por haber en su rostro y resto del cuerpo a causas de las ramas y piñas que le raspaban. Su capa quedó toda rasgada entre unas ramas y su vestido acabó siendo la hilacha en la que se anduvo convirtiendo durante toda la semana. Todo a la vista de unos hambrientos lobos que le esperaban con sus fauces abiertas.

A último momento del impacto del abeto contra el suelo, Xena se negó a rendirse tan fácilmente ante lo que le atacaba y por medio de un acrobático movimiento en donde se meció par de veces en una rama, se lanzó en una vuelta hacia una de otro árbol cercano e ileso. Por si las leguas ese se rasgaba igual de misteriosamente que el anterior, continuó desplazándose hacia un tercero y así sucesivamente a través de las mismas maromas o como le fuese posible.

A bajo, las enfurecidas bestias le veían escapar por las alturas sin que pudieran echar alas y alcanzarle. Siguiéndole el paso sin querer rendirse pues eso era algo que no conocían. Esperando el momento en el que su presa ya no encontrase como seguir trasladándose de un árbol a otro. Momento que al cabo de unos minutos, llegó. En una de esas cuando Xena pensó que su salvación ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, teniendo tan sólo que trasladarse a un árbol más y de éste a el agarre que podía ofrecerle unas apiñadas rocas de un terreno elevado tipo muralla que cruzaba el bosque, ésta que viene y se le viene abajo. Abajo con todo y ese segundo árbol que tenía planeado alcanzar. En seguida, todos los que a la redonda se encontraban, la misma caída hubieron de tener.

No tuvo tiempo para decirse que al menos seguiría estando a salvo en el árbol que se encontraba cuando éste que comienza a incendiarse de arriba para abajo. Estaba más que claro, la querían sobre el suelo y completamente acorralada por aquellas bestias. Ella, que mientras tuviese el alma en su cuerpo nunca se rendía, esperó que el fuego bajase hasta donde se encontrase. Dedicándose en el proceso a cortar una rama del pino en donde trepada se encontraba. Ese puñal que llevó consigo había sido su bendición.

Una vez con la rama suelta en mano, la adentró en las llamas abrazadoras sobre su cuerpo para que también se incendiara. Con cuidado fue descendiendo para no terminar igual que toda la copa. Aun así se llevó par de quemaduras, que en esos instantes de pura adrenalina, apenas sintió. Su concentración estaba totalmente en las bestias que le atacaban y en cómo, al menos, intentar vencerlas. Para ello sostenía con firmeza la improvisada antorcha regalada por el mismo Prometeo que al parecer era el único inmortal que se encontraba de su lado en esa segunda vida suya.

―Si en mi primera vida hubo alguien que realmente me amara de verdad, por favor, que me proteja de esto ahora ―imploró a los aires antes de dar el mejor salto que sus músculos le pudiesen permitir. Realizando una doble pirueta en el vacío, pasando sobre los cuerpos de aquellos canes y cayendo rodando a penas a unos dos metros de distancia. Teniendo delante unos quince o dieciséis metros para alcanzar el muro de piedra. Pero antes de confiar en la velocidad de sus piernas, tenía que asegurarse primero de retrasar a sus enemigos. Lanzando su afilado puñal al mismo centro de la frente de uno de aquellas bestia. Dando en el blanco y recurriendo a su antorcha de vivo fuego para mantener las fauces de los otros dos alejadas de su cuerpo. Teniendo la suerte de lograr incendiarle el pelaje a uno antes de salir corriendo casi sin tocar el suelo.

Quien fuera que le amó en su vida pasada, sí le estaba protegiendo desde donde fuese que estuviese. Porque eso de poder vencer a dos de aquellas bestias en menos de tres segundos, no se lo ganaba todo el mundo. Pedirle que le protegiese de la tercera era ya mucho pedir. Teniendo que dedicar los siguientes segundos a una buena carrera hacia el escarpado de piedras. La bestia incendiada se estaba apagando el fuego restregándose sobre la nieve y la tercera ilesa poseía unos ojos muy vengativos.

Sin quedarse a esperar que la despedazaran allí mismo, corrió como se tenía que correr cuando la vida dependía de ello, como alma que se tragaba el infierno. De ese modo pudo dar alcance al anhelado muro a escalar. Sujetándose a éste como una misma araña y no perdiendo tiempo para escalarle como ese mismo artrópodo. Cuando estuvo a una altura fuera de peligro, se atrevió a echar una mirada a lo bajo. Llevándose la sorpresa de que el can en cuya frente el puñal hubo de clavar, se ponía de pie reanimado por un extraño brillo a su alrededor.

―En definitiva, esto tiene que ser obra de lo maldito divino.

Blasfemar no era la mejor recomendación para alguien cuya suerte dependía de la ayuda celestial. Más aún cuando con esa ayuda celestial, o al menos la olímpica, no le tenía muchos puntos ganados. Demostrándoselo cuando sus manos resbalaron de las rocas del mismo modo a como habían resbalado las pesuñas de su fugado caballo. Una extraña y potente ráfaga de viento era la culpable. «¿De qué maldito infierno proviene este viento?»

De donde provino o dejó de provenir era una cosa que ya no importaba cuando impactabas violentamente contra un suelo. Afortunadamente la capa de nieve de al menos un pie de alto, y las hojas bajo ésta, la amortiguaron un poco. Pero eso era otra cosa que tan poco importaba. Caer de espaldas de dos pisos de alto producía un dolor sin importancia cuando unos colmillos se te clavaban en una pierna.

―¡OH, DEMONIOS!

El can que le tenía atrapada por una pierna zarandeaba su cuerpo de aquí para allá impidiendo que su compañero le diera hincada. Estaba velando por la seguridad de su alimento y no tenía intensiones de compartir ni un bocado. Los bruscos movimientos hicieron que la guerrera se percatara de que existía otro punto de dolor en su cuerpo. Tenía que tener algún hueso roto en su brazo izquierdo.

Cuando ya se dio por muerta y sin esperanzas de que su cuerpo no fuese desmembrado entre dos terribles bestias, una voz hizo que los ataques de éstas cesaran. Una voz cantarina con ecos al aire y un acento seseante y cargado de desprecio. Abrió sus comprimidos párpados, viendo una figura femenina de baja estatura. Por su resplandor emitido, le reconoció como una diosa. Una con pálida piel, una larga melena negra y con atavíos de oscuro cuero.

―¿Por qué esos gritos de loca? ―le dirigió la palabra la recién aparecida―. Cualquiera diría que algo te está comiendo.

Esa diosa tenía que ser ciega. ¡Pues claro que algo se la quería comer! Aunque ya no les estuviese viendo, estaba segurísima de que tenía a tres enormes lobos sobre ella. Peleándose por su carne.

Completamente azorada, y de modo tambaleante, Xena se puso de pie para mirar a todo su alrededor. «¿A dónde diablos se habían ido las bestias?», se preguntó. Percatándose que el lugar en el que se encontraba no estaba tan distante a la morada que eligió entre el hueco de raíces del roble. A penas se había desplazado unas dos cuerdas de terreno. «¡¿Qué rayos?!», protestó con incredulidad al ver que su caballo se hallaba comiendo bayas entre unos matorrales que claramente podía distinguir a lo lejos. ¿No que se había ido a la fuga cuando subían por una loma pedregosa? ¡¿Pero qué demonios había pasado entonces?! Miró hacia sus espaldas y se topó con un muro de piedras producto de la elevación y hundimiento del terreno. Midiendo tan siquiera unos dos pisos de alto. La medida exacta de la cual se hubo de caer cuando escapaba de las hambrientas bestias. Pues con razón, si ya no tenía de dónde más agarrase y obvio que por el aire no podía escalar. Por ello se cayó.

―Yo… yo… ―continuaba en su azoro―. Unas bestias me atacaban y…

―Te las debes de haber imaginado, querida ―le habló con tono de burla la inmortal que tenía delante―. Porque la única cosa que escuché gritando y vi corriendo y trepando árboles y muros dementemente, fuiste tú.

«¿Qué?», se cuestionó a sí misma. No podía ser que se hubiese imaginado todo aquello. Se sintió y se vio tan real. Su grave estado era la mejor prueba de ello. Tenía cortadas por todas partes. Su brazo derecho debía de estar roto o desencajado porque el palpitante dolor no cesaba. Y su pierna izquierda. Esta extremidad tenía claramente unas tres hincadas profundas. Entre la parte final de su muslo y el comienzo de la pantorrilla. La sangre bajaba sin mostrar signos de querer coagularse, bañándole su bota de piel de conejo. No se sintió mareada hasta que reparó en que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

―Son astillas de un viejo tronco. Te las clavaste cuando caíste de ese muro que pretendías escalar ―le contó sonrientemente la inmortal a una aún desconcertada de Xena.

―¿Quién eres tú?

Discordia se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. ¿No la recordaba? ¿A ella? A quien su cabeza cortó durante el Ocaso de los Dioses_. _De seguro era por el tiempo, porque aún no se fijaba bien en ella y porque tenía que seguir mareada con toda esa salsa de terrores y miedos que le habían transmitido Deimos y Fobos con el mero hecho de encontrarse cerca de ella. Por cualquier razón que fuese, si es que a lo mejor todas se incluían, continuaría con su "saludo" como se propuso.

―Alguien que te aconseja que no vuelvas a ingerir bayas púrpuras. Sino para la próxima quién sabe si hasta te arrojas por un barranco mucho más alto.

―¿Eres una diosa? ―le ignoró del mismo modo en cómo había ignorado su pregunta. Tomando aire para sacarse las tres astillas que perforaban su piel. Por suerte a penas habían atravesado el músculo. No llegando al hueso donde el dolor siempre era completamente insoportable.

―Una única en mi clase ―respondió la pequeña inmortal sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa de completa autosuficiencia.

Con la vista más clara, y la mente y el cuerpo algo más calmado, Xena se encontró apta para analizar y llegar a conclusiones.

―Ya veo. Una enviada para atormentarme la existencia.

Discordia se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Se le había olvidado lo lista que era aquella mortal en su primera vida.

―¡Vaya! Así le agradeces a la que te sacó de esa caótica alucinación que casi te mata. Si tienes un problema de riñas, entonces ahí si puedes acusarme a mí. Porque transmitir la discordia y enemistad es lo mío ―dijo buscando por donde zafarse a tiempo que disfrutaba en sus adentros el dolor de la guerrera cada vez que ésta se extraía una astilla de madera.

―Eris ―le reconoció como divinidad aunque no propiamente como antigua enemiga.

―La hermana de Ares y la más antigua de sus grandes amantes.

―Y con la que más desgracias inundó al mundo. Sí, ya creo haberte visto par de veces en… ―se detuvo al querer decir _primea vida_, más le cambió por un sinónimo―. En mi pasado, ya me había cruzado contigo.

Eris sonrió. Le gustaba que supieran de todos los hijos que había tenido con aquel dios y que la guerrera recordase lo fastidiosa que fue en sus tiempos legendarios.

―Yo que tú regresaría, con el que acabas de nombrar, querida ―sugirió con desprecio y burla en sus palabras. Bien que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido entre la pareja―. Las mascotas amaestradas nunca deben escaparse de sus amos porque cosas horrendas es lo que siempre les depara. Si no me crees, mírate cómo estás.

―Yo no soy nada de ese dios, Discordia.

―Eris, sino te importa.

―Y mucho menos soy algo suyo.

―Oh, vaya. Pero que mal agradecida has resultado. Después de que el muy imbécil te ha dado tanto. Nada más con renunciar a su inmortalidad por revivir a tu miserable hija y a tu…

―¿Qué cosa? ―abrió de golpes sus ojos. ¿Hija había dicho? No, por favor que se acabara de terminar todo aquello y que al fin despertara de su pesadilla. Si Morfeo le estaba haciendo una broma, que le hicieran de saber que era tremendamente de muy mal gusto.

―Que el muy imbécil renunció a su inmortalidad por ti. ¿Qué no oyes?

Xena, que apenas podía vendarse su pierna, con una tira de su vestido, a causa del fuerte dolor de su brazo derecho, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse de pie y mirar cara a cara a aquella diosa para ver si la que bromeaba allí era ella y no Morfeo.

―Mencionaste una hija ―dijo prestándole más atención a una supuesta descendiente suya que al mismo sacrificado acto de Ares al que apenas le dio análisis no siéndole más que meras palabras sordas ante unos sentidos que por el dolor de aquella herida poco atentos de hallaban.

Eris bufó. Creyendo que los miserables de Deimos y Fobos al parecer aún no dejaban de aturdir la mente de su mortal enemiga cuando ella necesitaba tenerla lúcida y clara para mortificarle la existencia.

―¿Te ayudo con eso? ―se ofreció y efectuó más que preguntar. Acercándose a su cuerpo, tomándole el brazo y encajándoselo en su sitio con un brusco tirón. El rostro de la guerrera se puso rojo del dolor con una mueca y un gemido que claramente lo expresaba―. Necesitaba hacerlo ―murmuró sin que la guerrera realmente comprendiera que se refería a que estaba ansiosa por causarle dolor directa y físicamente. Pero a sentir que su brazo regresaba a su sitio y que al menos, en esa parte el dolor menguaba, lo tomó ciertamente por una ayuda. Aunque, de todas formas, presentía que debía seguir con algún hueso craqueado en esa extremidad.

―¿De qué hija hablas? ―insistió luego de terminar de amarrarse su vendaje en la pierna y volver a levantarse tras haberse encorvado para ello.

―¿Qué no recuerdas a Eva? ―ahora se desconcertó la diosa.

Por su parte, Xena mostró esa expresión que siempre mostraba cada vez que los recuerdos le inundaban. En su sueño, o pesadilla ―lo que fuese―, ella había tenido un segundo embarazo. ¿De quién? Buena pregunta.

Las imágenes de su crucifixión le volvieron a invadir. Su visión de un cielo y un infierno. La persona de Callisto como su más grande enemiga y luego como un ángel que hasta de la muerte le ayudaba a regresar. Su vientre abultado y las palabras que esa alma purificada le transmitió con tan sólo mirarle. La furia de los dioses soberanos como Zeus contra ella y finalmente su parto. "_Es una niña"_, le había escuchado decir a una voz.

―Entonces es cierto ―murmuró a los aires ante una diosa con sus cejas arqueadas y expresión de completa incomprensibilidad. Recibiendo nuevos recuerdos de puro golpe. Recuerdos de cuando se adentró en el inframundo embarazada―. Eva, así me sugirió que le pusiera ―habló rememorando a su primer hijo diciéndole ese nombre, luego de encontrarse con él en dicho inframundo.

A su frente, Discordia se preguntaba si Ares le habría contagiado un poco de su demencia a la que, según el ver de la diosa, por mascota tenía.

―¿Qué no recordabas a la hija que tuviste? La que causó el Ocaso de los Dioses. Por la que a todos nos pudiste mandar por un tubo directo hacia la nada. ¡Por la que tuviste el poder de cortarme la cabeza y mandarme directo al limbo! ¡¿Eh?! ―entraba en un hasta el momento controlado odio y rencor hacia la mortal culpable de todo aquello―. ¡RESPONDE!

Media agachada, y con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, Xena apenas daba para atender más de lo que aquella alocada diosa tenía que decirle. Un tremendo dolor en sus sienes le palpitaba como una bomba de tiempo. Y los recuerdos de una recién nacida entregada al emperador Octavio junto con los de toda una mujer, le invadían la memoria como relámpagos arrojados por el mismo Zeus.

―Yo… yo…

―Debería acabar contigo ahora mismo por todo el pesar que nos causaste ―se tentó tomándola la por sus cabellos y alzándola a su frente―. Tuvimos que esperar unos cincuenta años exactos para poder regresar a nuestra forma corpórea y dejar de estar flotando en el maldito limbo como puros espíritus sin voluntad o dominio. El tiempo exacto que duró tu pequeña zorra romana después que a gran parte de nosotros nos aniquilaste.

―Yo, yo no entiendo del todo lo que…

―Eso no es mi problema ―masculló amargamente Eris en medio de un impulso por colocar su mano restante en el cuello de la mortal y estrangularle hasta el final.

Xena, que pese al mareado estado en el que se encontraba, se negó a perecer allí mismo sin antes conocer a fondo cuán cierto podía llegar a ser todo lo escuchado. Que casualmente concordaba con lo que un par de horas atrás soñó.

―Por algo… Por algo te tuve que haber cortado tu cabeza, espectro salido de la nada. ―Y dicho esto, que hace acoplo de todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo aún retenía, y patea a su captora con ambas piernas. Mandándola a varios pies de distancia. Ambas cayeron de espaldas a la nieve. Pero sólo Xena rodó diestramente hacia atrás para quedar de pie.

―Ahora dime, Discordia. ¿Qué tuviste que ver conmigo y esa hija que tuve? ¡Habla!

Al ser llamada por ese nombre que tanto odiaba, en su rostro a Eris no le faltaron ninguna expresión de desagrado. Cambiándolas al instantes por una completa sonrisa de jactancia. Preguntándose que quién se creía que era aquella bastarda ante sus ojos para andar ordenándole a los dioses.

―Ya te lo dije, maldita. A todos nos quisiste echar encima el Ocaso de los Dioses. Cosa que no te salió como esperabas porque todos y cada uno de los caídos hemos de haber regresado a nuestra preciada inmortalidad y corporeidad ―explicaba a medias la discordiana con sus manos sobre sus caderas luciéndose vivaz y orgullosamente como siempre había de hacer cada vez que se presentó a un campo de batalla acompañando a su admirado hermano y antiguo amante―. Ahora ―continuó―, si tienes problemas de memoria, eso no es culpa mía. Y baja la guardia que a pesar de todo, no he venido en plan de matarte ―añadió como si le pesara aceptar tal cosa. Era algo que deseaba con toda su esencia, pero debido a la reacción que el dios de la guerra tendría si eso sucediera, debía de contenerse. Al menos hasta donde más fuese posible y necesario.

―¿Entonces para que viniste?

A Xena se le hacía sumamente raro que justo cuando a ella le daba con alejarse del dios que cautiva le tenía, una diosa que se aparecía de la nada para hablarle de cosas que a saber ella cuándo fue que exactamente sucedieron. No cabía la menor duda que se le acercó al saber que andaba sola y sin rumbo por aquellas montañas.

―La tierra es un sitio público, querida. Uno puede andar por aquí y allá como le venga en gana. Más si se es un inmortal. Pero si lo que quieres saber es la razón principal… A mi hermano querido he venido a visitar ―anunció sonriente. ¿Ha ver qué le parecía aquello a la mortal? Pues ella, Xena, podría jurar hasta el fin de los confines que no amaba al dios de la guerra. Pero su silencio interior sabía que esa era la más grande de las mentiras. Lo mismo para el propio dios de la guerra. El resto de los inmortales sospechaban esa posibilidad, y temían por ello. Pues la unión de dos seres como ellos, era algo serio a lo que el mundo entero debía de atenerse.

―Ares los detesta a todos. Sólo pierdes tu tiempo.

―Sí, claro. Pero como dicen, del amor al odio sólo hay un paso. Eso debes de saber tu mejor que nadie. ¿No? ―tiró una indirecta sin curvas la discordiana. Era un placer para ella fastidiarle y provocarle celos a la guerrera. Ambas estaban entendiendo su lenguaje. Sabiendo Xena que Eris fue una de las principales amante de Ares, y sabiendo la discordiana, que la legendaria guerrera era la eterna obsesión del dios. Las dos tenían tela e hilo para coser en ese debate.

Si Xena llegó a sentir algo que se acercara a los celos, sólo ella lo supo. Aunque con esa frente completamente arrugada, y esos ojos oscurecidos, daba a entender que le había molestado grandemente las palabras de la diosa. Tal vez por sus insinuaciones fuera de lugar, o porque tenía que aceptar que en nada que se equivocaba.

―Si no viniste a matarme y tan poco has de hablarme con claridad, entonces me largo. Aún me queda mucho por caminar ―puso fin a aquella conversación sin mucho provecho.

―Dudo mucho que con esa pierna puedas llegar muy lejos ―se jactó de su desgracia Discordia con una sonriente mirada.

―Eso es mi problema. ―Y como si se tratase de un simple semejante suyo, Xena que le da la espalda, toma una larga vara del suelo, y usándola como bastón que se aleja caminando.

―Como digas, querida. Sólo una cosa más, ¿quieres que le deje saber a Ares cuánto le extrañas? ―Y dicho esto, que explota en una docena de carcajadas. Que la guerrera se detuviera en seco era prueba de que otra vez le estaba fastidiando.

…

Desde uno de los palacios del Olimpo, se encontraba una diosa de cabellera rojiza como varias de sus medias hermanas, pero como símbolo de la sangre y los atardeceres de cada batalla que llega a su fin victoriosamente respaldada por ella. Observaba con sus fríos ojos azules el mundo de los mortales a través de un miradero de tranquila agua como principal conector entre todos los mundos. Destellando total odio por lo que veía, destruyó con un zarpazo la fuente de agua que una visión más precisa y directa a cada mundo le ofrecía. No soportaba que cierta legendaria guerrera hubiese resucitado entre los muertos una vez más y que continuase con vida sin que su divina familia acabara por impedirlo.

Estaba sumamente furiosa. Tanto que hasta con sus propios fieles en la tierra, se había desquitado. Abandonándolos a su suerte en las batallas. Impidiendo que reflexionaran y que actuaran con la sabiduría digna de un guerrero justo. O al menos eso era, según decían, lo que ella proveía. Diosa de la guerra y contrincante eterna de su medio hermano Ares. A la que toda una polis se le levantó en su nombre, Atenas. La que en la actualidad, se encontraba en decadencia como mucho de los templos y territorios de la mayoría de los dioses.

En toda su larga existencia nunca imaginó terminar como ahora se encontraba. Restringida en el Olimpo junto con el resto de los dioses. Con gran parte de sus templos en ruinas y sin una buena parte de sus fieles. Si continuaba existiendo, era por todos los generales que grandiosas estrategias en cada guerra ideaban. Y aunque no le nombrasen ni orasen, aunque ni tan siquiera le recordasen o supieran de ella, al menos por esa mera acción, le ayudaban a mantenerse materializada corpóreamente en lo alto de los cielos. Desde donde todo se podía ver.

Con una personalidad serena y sin un energizado espíritu, así llevaba viviendo desde los pasados cincuenta años. Desde que el arma secreta de la mortal más odiada por los dioses, al fin la muerte le tocó las puertas. Llevándose entonces la sorpresa los dioses del Olimpo, de que aunque un retorno lograron, las cosas ya no eran igual. En su ausencia el mundo dio un enorme giro en el que los mortales, si les reconocían con otros nombres, en terminología romana por ejemplo, era una pura suerte.

Por eso y todo lo demás, es que no entendía que su padre se mantuviera al margen de la situación junto con su esposa Hera y entre otros olímpicos como los mellizos de Artemisa, Apolo, como Hefesto y Afrodita, y Hermes. Puesto que lo que respectaba a Poseidón (que aunque habitaba en los mares en la corte real siempre debía de estar presente), Dioniso y Deméter, cucharas en la sopa ya habían metido. La última por defensa propia, pero al fin y al cabo que ya con Ares un enfrentamiento había tenido. ¡Cómo era posible que una divinidad terrenal, de la vida y demás como su tía Deméter ya se hubiese batallado con el dios de la violenta guerra de Ares, y ella que tenía como su contra parte la estrategia, nada que aún hubiese hecho! O eso se cuestionaba a sí misma.

Otra cosa que se preguntaba era el cómo había de ser posible que Hades se hubiese aliado con un dios que había revivido una maldita mal nacida ―ante su persona― que una vez le incineró hasta dejarlo sólo como un espíritu flotante sin derecho a morada ni en su propio mundo para las almas de los mortales. Perséfone, su otra media hermana también de cabellos rojizos, eso si que era una caso que no entendía. «¿Qué rayos busca esta mosca muerta ayudando al cretino de Ares y a la maldita mortal que por amante tiene?», se preguntó con suma ira. Concluyendo que de seguro la diosa terrenal e infernal se había vuelto loca por tantos siglos en el inframundo y esa era su manera de expresárselo y dárselo a entender al mundo entero.

En medio de su incontenible ira, de ese modo, y de otros más, la gran diosa de la sabiduría pensaba sin que nada pudiese hacer al respecto. O al menos que se le estuviese permitido. Porque de que podía hacer, podía hacer. Mucho a decir verdad. Mucho cuando se percataba de que la querida mortal de su odioso medio hermano, se encontraba en esos momentos totalmente indefensa y sin tener una completa idea de cuánto la odiaban los inmortales en el Olimpo entero.

―Atenea ―le extrajo de sus pensamientos una conocida voz desde el fondo de su trono.

―¿Qué quieres, Artemisa? ―le preguntó secamente sin mirarle a la deidad a la otra que cobriza melena de modo similar compartía con la de ella. Aunque de un tono más acaramelado o marrón naranja.

―Nuestro Crónida padre ha mandado a decirte que desde mañana quiere volverte a ver a su izquierda, en tu trono correspondiente en la antesala de los dioses. Que no es sano para el juicio que te la pasases todo el día mirando sobre tu…

La diosa de la caza, animales y virginidad se cortó así misma sus palabras al ver que el gran objeto al que estaba a punto de referirse, yacía hecho añicos en el suelo de pulido mármol blanco con venas grises que cada piso del palacio de su media hermana había de cubrir.

Con el recado dicho, Atenea entrecerró los ojos para contener la furia que desde hacía décadas quería salir. ¿Qué se sentara a su lado le había mando a pedir su padre? Que se sentara como si nada grave y amenazante estuviese pasando. ¿Dónde había quedado el antiguo y poderoso Zeus que a todo un frente le hacía? Ya hasta respeto y autoridad estaba perdiendo de sus propios hijos. Bueno, lo de Ares siempre había sido un caso aparte. Pero que Eris y sus nietos Deimos y Fobos se atreviesen a mover un pie del Olimpo y se fueran a reunir con su admirado y elogiado dios de la guerra, y que él, como gran soberano no los haya mandado a traer de vuelta por las greñas, eso sí que era algo completamente increíble para ella.

―¿Cómo es posible, Artemisa? ¿Cómo es posible que nuestro padre deje que las cosas sigan su curso, sabiendo que pronto terminarán inundándonos a todos? Mira lo que ya ha pasado por estar manteniéndose al margen del asunto. Ya hasta la odiosa de Discordia y los chiflados de Fobos y Deimos se han atrevido ha quebrantar sus reglas y órdenes largándose al mundo de los mortales para encontrarse con el más aún desgraciado de Ares.

―Discordia, Deimos y Fobos tienen su castigo asegurado por su gran falta, Atenea. Como todo aquel que ose en unírsele a Ares o tan si quiera, intervenir para bien o para mal en sus planes.

―Pues llevaban par de días haciendo y desasiendo y hasta el momento no he visto que les suceda nada. No son más que un trío de traidores que merecen ser arrojados al corazón en llamas del Tártaros. No podemos seguir así sin hacer nada. ¿Por qué tuvo que dar esa orden? Si tan siquiera nos dejara movernos por nuestra cuenta en la tierra o por nuestras propias manos. No con meras indirectas como de a poco nos ha consentido. Como a ti por medio de tus fieles seguidoras a las que previniste y encomendaste tarea.

―Bien que sabes lo que pasó los primeros días en los que nos enteramos de que esa guerrera volvía a encontrarse viva y con una segunda vida. En su deseo de venganza, Poseidón fue el primero en enviar un ataque. Queriendo apoderarse de esa mortal para hacerle pagar con creces lo que le hizo. Luego Dioniso prácticamente la quería tener a su propia disposición como una ménade con la cual reproducir un escuadrón de sangrientas mujeres. Como si hubiese olvidado que fue él el primer dios vencido por ella cuando el Ocaso de los Diosesaún no era ni profetizado. Todo esto dándose sin apenas digerir la noticia de que el propio Hades fue el que puso en las manos de Ares, el alma de la amenaza más grande que hemos tenido. Otro que al parecer se ha olvidado de lo que la legendaria guerrera le hizo durante nuestra batalla con ella, calcinándole igual que un viejo y seco tronco.

»Para seguir nombrando errores, tenemos a Deméter. A la cual nuestro Crónida padre ha entendido pues cualquiera hubiese actuado de la misma forma en su lugar. Defendiéndose a sí misma y a lo que le ha tocado proteger. Comentando también que lo que le sucedió fue en medio de un encargo por él mismo, por nuestro padre. Pero está de más recordar que ha sido igualmente éste mismo quien dijo que no nos dejáramos enredar por las artimañas del dios de la guerra. Y ya ves lo que le sucedió a nuestra terrenal tía por perder la paciencia.

―Pero al menos demostró que Ares no sigue siendo otra cosa que el mismo cretino capaz de caer en sus propios errores. ¿Qué no viste sus poderes contra él? Estoy segura que de haber recibido apoyo, en estos momentos se encontraría más que vencido y atado de cabezas a pies, no en el Tártaro, sino en el propio limbo en donde todos los vencidos fuimos a parar por cincuenta años enteros.

―Atenea, como diosa de la sabiduría que eres, tú mejor que nadie debes de entender que nuestro padre sólo está tratando de no cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Donde el mismo descendió de los cielos en persona y admite que actuó igual que su detestable hijo de la violenta guerra.

―Eso desde luego que lo entiendo perfectamente, Artemisa. Todos actuamos del mismo o peor modo cuando lo que debimos hacer era pensar con la mente fría. Lo que aún sigo, y seguiré cuestionando, tiene nombre y padres. Y tú te la has brincado en tu discursito de errores. Perséfone, ¿qué hay de ella? Yo te diré, otra traidora que encabeza la lista. ¿Quién lo diría? La más mustia y mosca muerta de todas las diosas, apoyando al dios de la guerra cuando en todos los pasados siglos, nada tuvo que ver con él. La risueña recoge flores nos salió toda una lista aprovechada que no sabe que Ares de quien primero se olvidara será de ella cuando llegue a alcanzar ese poder que tanto anhela. Poder que tenemos que apartarle de las manos o sino todos juntos vamos a terminar peor que antaño.

―Lo de Perséfone, yo como muchos otros también lo cuestionamos. Pero es algo que se encuentra entre las órdenes de nuestro padre y debemos respetarle.

―Sí, claro. Todo, mientras el Olimpo se nos vuelve a desmoronar encima.

―¿Atenea? ―propició una reprenda a una deidad que estaba por encima de ella.

Atenea arqueó una ceja como para decir algo, pero mejor optó por dejar las cosas así. No quería tener pleitos con una media hermana suya que vio morir por dos flechas lanzadas por una de las causantes de aquella discusión.

―Ya te he escuchado Artemisa. Ahora déjame sola, por favor.

La emisaria se marchó a su lugar a certificar ante su padre que el mensaje a su hija más preciada había sido enviado. Y con ello el Crónida padre continuó con su descanso en su trono reanimado por que el fruto suyo que la elegida después de él llevaba, aún podía seguir conservando ese estatus heráldico y no continuar más en la boca de todos los que pensaban que su juicio ya perdido estaba. Lo que no se esperaba el padre de todos los dioses y hombres, es que su hija querida portadora de la sabiduría, pronto iba a poner en duda su don al actuar bajo el veneno de la venganza y la total desesperación.

―Eso es, sigan en perfecta calma como si nada pasara ―profirió a los vientos del Éter la diosa de la sabiduría al mirar desde un ventanal de su palacio, las torres y pisos de los demás entre nubes y terrenos flotantes―. Que mientras uno solo quiera luchar, aún habrá esperanza del salvarnos del abismo por el que andamos.

Con esas palabras de ánimo hacia sí misma, la diosa de Atenea que se desaparece de su templo tras un resplandor dorado. Una visita en el territorio de los mortales se propuso dar. Desde que se había enterado a través de su miradero, que Xena se encontraba alejada del asentamiento de Ares y de su misma protección, le habían entrado unas inmensas ganas de bajar como rayo y caer sobre ella. Si había aguardado, era por atenerse ante las órdenes de su padre y más que nada, porque tenía la esperanza de que la odiosa de Discordia o los engendros de Ares hiciesen algo productivo por vez primera en su aborrecible vida. Destruyendo y regresando al polvo a la detestable mortal de la que su "querido" medio hermano se hubo de obsesionar para poder efectuar sus malditos planes. Pero como el trío de fugados apenas habían tocado a la detestable mortal, marchándose directo a lamerle las botas a ese que admiraban, no le quedaba más remedio que ser ella misma la que al fin le pusiera un punto final a aquella situación.

Transformada en una blanca mas parda y conocida lechuza cara de luna, su animal simbólico, la diosa de la sabiduría sobrevoló los cielos tracianos en busca de la presa que debía atrapar. No tardó en divisar desde la distancia las altas y frías montañas que la mortal se había empecinado en cruzar. Tal vez en medio de un intento por llegar hasta las más altas montañas Ródope y con ello cruzar hasta la Tracia del norte en donde tiempo atrás los primeros asentamientos de búlgaros se habían dado. Con el propósito de atravesarle también y llegar hasta la fronteriza Dacia. Lejos de tierras griegas y por ende, de los mismos míticos dioses que las gobiernan.

En su pasado, con su poderosa yegua Argo, y su completa fortaleza, todo hubiese sido un viaje en cuestión de semanas partiendo desde la región traciana en la que se hallaba. Pero sucede, que aturdida, herida, desarmada y agotada como según estaba, apenas vería tales montes en el horizonte. En resumen, eligió un mal tiempo e inconveniente circunstancias para errar sola y sin una protectora compañía. Quedando a la merced de poderosos inmortales que poco aprecio y estima le tenía. Que no veían la hora y el minuto exacto en el que se volviera a extinguir, pero que esta vez, fuese para siempre.

Con su acto de completa desobediencia, Atenea demostraba encontrarse en medio de un desespero total porque ese tiempo llegase. Arrojándose al vacío en forma de su simbólica ave para aligerar tan deseado momento. Estando por ende a un solo paso de verle llegar. Pero como hasta los dioses como los olímpicos cometían errores, tuvo el mal paso de detenerse a charlar con el trío de fugados que desde siempre tanto aborreció. No pudiendo contenerse a decirle una zarza de insultos por su traición cometida.

Los vio desde las nubes reencontrándose entre un claro del bosque. Deimos y Fobos esperaban a Eris a puras carcajadas por el gran espanto que le provocaron a la desgraciada guerrera. Su trabajo había sido espléndido, pero para Eris y su carácter, nada nunca era perfecto.

―Cuando les dije que aguardaran distancia, no quise decir que casi me esperaran en las puertas del nuevo templo de Ares. ¡Par de imbéciles!

Deimos y Fobos se quejaron por los típicos golpes que le ofrecía la diosa en sus huecas cabezas. Por su bien, ya era hora que fueran pensando andar con unos buenos cascos como los que siempre le describían a su padre en los grabados sobre cerámicas y muros de los relatos de cada guerra contada y quedada por contar.

―Vaya Disco… ―Otro golpe resonó en la cabeza de Fobos―. Eh, Eris. Para ti nunca nada está bien.

―¿Qué no viste como casi se muere del miedo por todas esas alucinaciones que le provocamos? ―sacó mérito Deimos.

―Ni las mismas puertas del Hades le hubiesen causado tanto pavor como esas bestias que le proyectamos.

―Es verdad, Eris. Si no te la pasaste como esperabas con la guerrera, y ésta te dijo una o dos verdades en tu cara, con nosotros no vengas a desquitarte.

―¡Cállense los dos! Que he estado a punto de estrangular a esa mal nacida y no creo que pueda tener el mismo control con ustedes. ¡¿Entendieron?!

Para quien no tuviese la menor idea de quienes se trataban, le resultaría sumamente cómico ver a la figura de tan pequeña mujer ejerciendo completa dominancia sobre un par de hombres que le sobrepasaban en tamaño físico. Porque en poder, en poder todo aquel que haya sentido el odio negro, sabría bien que dentro de los tres, la que se llevaba la corona de reina lo era Eris.

En no que recibían unas cuantas más golpizas por parte de su tía, Fobos de pronto se quedó petrificado recibiendo gran parte de éstas con la mandíbula algo desencajada y los ojos bien estacados. Una lechuza posada sobre una rama de arce, le miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Su hermano, al ver la cara de perfecto idiota que éste tenía, terminó poniendo una expresión similar. Extrañada porque ya no estuviesen esquivando sus golpes, Eris que decide seguir la dirección de sus miradas.

―Tití ―dijeron al unísono los hermanos de Deimos y Fobos con un pálido semblante de querer morirse allí mismo.

―Atenea ―le nombró secamente Discordia que a diferencia de sus sobrinos, sí se atrevía a encarar con total desprecio y seriedad a su media hermana.

La lechuza emitió un efímero brillo rojo por sus ojos. Aquellas presencias que tenía delante no le simpatizaban en lo más mínimo. Queriendo demostrárselo enseguida. Recobrando su apariencia humana y caminando hacia el grupo con total odio en su mirada.

Deimos y Fobos no perdieron tiempo para situarse a espaldas de la pequeña, juvenil y rebelde figura que a su pálida tía discordiana caracterizaba. Siempre con la apariencia de una adolecente descarrilada y sin esperanza de cura. La antigua engreída y consentida de Ares, con quien luego del rechazo de sus padres, se refugió.

―¿Tú también andas de paseo por el mundo de los mortales? ―se pasó de estúpido el pálido de Fobos.

―No te preocupes, si tu no dices que nos vistes, nosotros tan poco diremos que te hemos visto a ti ―le siguió la perfecta estupidez Deimos―. ¿Verdad que si? ―inquirió para los suyos queriendo ampliar la seguridad con una seria de Atenea frente a todos.

Atenea se detuvo a cuatro metros de distancia ante a ellos. Sus ojos se ensombrecían por el exagerado seño fruncido. Y la larga y bronceada lanza que llevaba, daba a entender que pronto saldría volando de su agarre directo hacia ellos.

―¿Cómo se atreven a levantarme tan siquiera la mirada luego de haberse traicionado a sí mismos y al Olimpo entero? ―juzgó la de ojos de lechuza―. Si de mí dependiera, en estos momentos los arrojaría a los tres a las entrañas del Tártaros y la llave de sus celdas directo al Ponto―. Han quebrantado las leyes de Zeus y han osado en venir hasta aquí para unírsele al más detestado entre todos.

―Déjate de babosadas, cabezota ―le espetó una Eris con menosprecio en la mirada―. Que no estamos para tus juicios baratos sobre reglas y leyes cuando tú, ahora aquí presente, eres la menos indicada para hablarnos sobre éstas. ¿O es acaso que nuestro gran y soberano padre sabe que estás aquí? A mí me parece que no.

A su espalda, Deimos y Fobos se reían como perros sarnosos por las hincadas palabras de su discordiana tía, hacia la otra por _cabezota_ comparada.

―Los necios nunca reconocen la gravedad de sus errores hasta que la tienen de frente. Y ustedes son el mejor ejemplo a dar para los venideros siglos.

―Que ya te dije que no estamos para tus aires de sabionda, Atenea ―le encaró la discordiana acortando la distancia que a ambas le separaban―. Si a lo que viniste es a comprobar si realmente estamos decididos a unirnos a Ares, te certifico en tu cara que sí, y de paso te hago corta tu estadía para que te largues por donde mismo viniste de vuelta al decaído y aburrido Olimpo.

Un leve _tic_ como los que a Ares le deban en su ojo izquierdo, le dio similarmente a Atenea pero en su derecho. Su discordiana media hermana se estaba alzando sobre ella cuando ni tan siquiera un trono entre los doce olímpicos tenía.

―Te equivocas, mosca inmunda. No he venido para comprobar o no una traición que desde siempre, ha sido más que evidente. ―Y con estas palabras, la diosa que levanta su mano contra su media hermana lanzándola por los aires directo a sus sobrinos que le siguieron el viaje unos cuantos metros más llegando a parar contra unos pinos que terminaron derribados por sus impactados cuerpos―. He venido ―continuó―, para encargarme personalmente que paguen por dicha traición.

Con su melena alborotada y completamente furiosa, la discordiana diosa se puso de pie sin antes haber mandado de vuelta a los suelos a sus dos sobrinos por eso de encontrarse enredados con ella y apenas permitirle que recuperara la postura. Sus ojos centellaron una fría luz relampagueante nada amigable y en sus manos una igual se fue conglomerando. No le agradó que la aventasen como escoria fuera de una taberna.

―Si piensas que esta no te la voy a responder, estás muy equivocada, Atenea.

Importándole medio rábano lo que su oscura media hermana le dijese, Atenea que corre hacia ella arrojándole su transfigurada lanza de completo bronce cargada con una dorada luminiscencia producto del poder de la diosa que consigo llevaba. La lanza se dirigió directo a la discordiana diosa pero ésta escapó de su clavada brincando hacia las altas ramas de un árbol y expidiendo en el proceso un ataque de energético poder hacia su atacante. En no que esto en cuestión de segundos se daba, Deimos y Fobos se encontraron en la elección de quedarse sobre el suelo tirados con tremenda cara de espanto, o moverse de inmediato y evitar que la poderosa lanza de su otra tía los dejara clavado a ambos sobre el cuerpo de Gea. Optaron mejor por lo último dicho pero debido a que no fueron lo suficientemente rápido, la explosión provocada por la encendida lanza al dar contra el terreno, les hubo de dar alcance dejándolos cubiertos de negro hollín y con un peinado bastante raro en esa época.

―Debieron de haber destruido a la mortal cuando el día de hoy les proveyó esa oportunidad. ¡Así su destierro del Olimpo hubiese valido realmente la pena! les ―gritó Atenea desenvainando su espada y recibiendo un ataque con la propia de Eris. Permaneciendo las dos en un claro en medio de una peligrosa danza en donde los filos de cada hoja, expedían el poder perteneciente de cada inmortal. Dejando a la vista un choque de energías doradas y azuladas no muy recomendadas al tacto.

Desde una distancia prudente, los dioses del terror y el pánico les observaban sin atreverse a apostar. Ambas eran tías suyas y ambas les propinaban a los dos los mismos golpes. Aunque tenían que aceptar, que dada las circunstancias, les convenía que ganase Discordia pues al menos ésta nunca les había amenazado con enviarles al Tártaro y dejarlos allí por toda la eternidad.

―Tú y Ares deberían de marcharse directo al Érebo y ser encadenados por éste mismo para que así no tengan a quién más mortificar que no sean entre ustedes mismos ―deseó la de ojos de lechuza atestando golpes con su espada a su media hermana como si su existencia dependiese de ello.

―Y a ti te deberían dejar colgando de cabeza del Éter para ver si dejas de estar metiéndote en las ajenas de los demás y en sus vidas que bien sabes que nada que te importan ―pidió por su parte la más odiosa para los hombres e inmortales bloqueando los ataques y al mismo tiempo enviando unos de su parte.

El choque de las espadas de ambas diosas, centellearon tanta energía, que en una de esas, tras blandirse una fuertemente contra la otra, causaron la expulsión de una esfera energizante que se batallaba en su centro interno por ser separada. Dirigiéndose velozmente hacia unos ocultos tras una zanja, de Deimos y Fobos. Dioses que después de eso, apenas pudieron comprender lo que les pasó.

―Deimos…

―¿Sí, Fobos?

―Ahora no sólo tenemos una tía demente ―comentó el dios del pánico haciendo referencia a Discordia con un eje de mirada―. Sino dos.

―Estoy contigo ―acordó su hermano tras observar a Atenea y tener que avisarle de otra nueva esfera de energía que se dirigía directo a ellos.

…

No muy lejos del bosque montañosos donde dos de sus hermanas se batallaban como nunca, el dios de la guerra que se detuvo para inspeccionar un rastro de su princesa. Las cenizas de una leña quemada. Hacía menos de quince minutos que al fin se había dignado en buscarla. Y jamás eligió mejor momento para ello. Si tan sólo ésta le hubiese orado, hacía rato que la tendría de vuelta en su templo. Eso, o que el mismo subiera hasta el Éter desde donde todo se veía y desde donde los dioses siempre detectaban al instante las almas de cada mortal en la tierra. Sucediendo que esa segunda alternativa tan poco estaba a su disposición por ello de entrarse en grandes posibilidades de toparse con algún miembro de su familia olímpica. Optando por ende a transportase por lo bajo de las nubes en su forma incorpórea, su esencia liberada. Sin esperarse, que en la tierra, ya eran varias las divinidades que llevaban rato pisando el terreno.

Esencias divinas ajenas a la suya propia le alertaron de que sus dominios no se encontraban tan dominados por él mismo. Restrillando los dientes expulsó una maldición entre éstos. Que no fuera lo que estaba pensando o los culpables la iban a pagar con creces. Unos destellos de luces tan efímeros como los intervalos de un mismo segundo, le indicaron de golpe la ubicación exacta de los osados visitantes. Dirigiéndose a éstos como un cometa que apenas deja una estela azulada a su paso. Cuales quiera que fuese lo que estuviesen haciendo, no le alcanzarían la eternidad para dejar de arrepentirse de lo mismo.

Sin antes haber puesto un pie sobre el alborotado terreno, Ares que ya identificaba al menos a dos de los infiltrados en sus dominios. Viéndolos desparramados por un suelo bombardeado y sin esperanza de permitir el crecimiento de vida por los próximos venideros siglos. Reconoció en seguida a sus dos hijos que por unos perfectos espantapájaros daba. Deimos se encontraba colgando de vientre sobre el tronco de un pino bastante inclinado luego de ser derribado, y Fobos daba a entender que había sido ese objeto chocante que derrumbó el árbol. Acercándose a ambos, terminó por derribar el ya desfallecido árbol y les exigió una explicación.

―¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?! ―gritó completamente encolerizado. No veía rastros alguno de su princesa en esa área y no sabía si tomarlo por bueno o malo. La estancia daba la imagen de haber sido sacudida por las fuerzas de un dios contra otro y no uno con un mero mortal.

A ambos de sus hijos los tomó por su cuello levantándolos al aire sin que éstos apenas pudiesen emitirle saludo alguno. No pudiendo hacer otra cosa que patalear en el vacío y tratar de soltar las comprimentes falanges de su padre.

―¿_Cóm…commu stasss p… papahhh?_

―_Tan… tantuh tempo sin vvvrte…_

Teniendo sus caras tan de cercas, Ares no se explicaba cómo pudo engendrar tan horrendas sabandijas de un dios como él y una divinidad como Afrodita. Indicando entonces, que la deidad de la belleza y el amor, sólo era pura fachada y que en el estereotipo de aquel par se revelaba lo que realmente llevaba por dentro.

―¡Cállense, pedazos de sabandijas!

Ante tan insultantes palabras provenientes de su propio padre, Fobos comenzó a apretujar sus expresiones en medio de un raro lloriqueo al sentirse herido.

―_Tamben… tt… himos xtrannnadoh pa… _―expresó con inentendibles palabras en el cano de Deimos.

―¿Qué demonios andan haciendo por aquí y cómo se escaparon del Olimpo? Porque dudo mucho que un par de perfectos buenos para nada como ustedes simplemente hayan salido por la puerta grande.

―_Tih… tih ihah… ―_trató de contestar el lloroso y asustadizo de Fobos.

Ni eso podían hacer, ni contestarle tan simple pregunta. Había que ver, a su ver, que en vez de hijos lo que tenía era tremenda decepción. Tal vez si les soltase sus gargantas no le decepcionarían tanto pero…

―No quiero ni imaginar que andan sueltos por aquí por estar detrás de alguien que no hace falta mencionar nombre para saber de quién hablo. ―Con sumo enfado, comprimía cada vez más sus manos sobre la región cervical de sus hijos. Si antes éstos apenas podían pronunciar palabra, ahora apenas respirar. Bueno, no era que necesitaban estrictamente del aire para subsistir, pero siempre resultaba muy incómodo y desesperante saber que se encuentra carente de una de las sustancias más antiguas tras la explosión del Caos.

El par de estrangulados no tenían que tener inteligencia alguna para saber de quién hablaba su "amoroso" padre. Sin tan sólo éste les soltase, ellos con todo el gusto que le dirían que de quién realmente debía proteger a su querida guerrera, era de otra deidad que hacía rato que se encaminó hacia ésta. No era que al igual que su padre les preocupase el bienestar de aquella mortal. Todo lo contrario, como muchos también deseaban verla convertida en polvo. Sucede que si eso sucedía cuando ellos se encontraban tan cerca… El hecho de imaginarlos les daban gana de convertirse en hombres mortales y poder morirse allí mismo antes de enfrentarse a la ira de su padre.

―_Nnnsstros soh… sólo kerrmos onernos a ti… pahpah._

Una leve respiración a su espalda le hizo ignorar las palabras de su hijo Fobos, dejar que ambos cayeran al suelo, donde para él pertenecían, y girarse para atar cabos en el asunto. Ya se decía él que aquel par no podía estar vagando solos sin tener una cabecilla que les dirija.

―Eris ―nombró entre la rabia y la seriedad.

Su hermana discordiana se encontraba tirada boca arriba en medio de un cráter de unos tres metros a la redonda y uno y medio de profundidad. Si aquel trío siempre se pasaba peleando, dejar saber que ese día habían hecho la batalla de sus vidas. Y por lo visto, por vez primera los dos le ganaban a su tía. O era eso, o la legendaria Princesa Guerrera volvía a sorprender a la comunidad inmortal sacando poderes bajo la manga. A no ser que hubiese otra explicación. Y esa, su querida ex consentida hermanita, sería quien se la diese.

Sin necesidad de llamarle tan siquiera por su nombre o apodo de Discordia, Ares que planta sus pesadas botas en el interior de aquel cráter y levanta de éste por los pelos a su inconsciente hermana. Regresándole la conciencia enseguida y "saludándole" con una no muy amigable cara.

―Ares ―le nombró con un brillo en los oscuros ojos. O aún no sentía que por su larga melena con agresividad le tomaba, o le agradaba y de paso extrañaba esas "caricias" de su parte.

―Eris ―repitió al acto de "saludo" aunque no con el mismo brillo que destellaba en su hermana y antigua pareja.

―Tus ocupaciones en la tierra ya no te dejan tiempo para nuestros antiguos encuentros ― reclamó con seseantes y seductoras palabras a tiempo que estiraba sus pálidos brazos para darle alcance al contraído rostro de su hermano.

Ares fingió una sonrisa. Era mejor reírse de los tiempos en los que anduvo con esa hermana menor suya que ponerse a buscar la expresión indicada para tan dementes gustos.

―¿Al fin Zeus te echa de los cielos igual que a tu hija Ate, o fuiste tú misma quien estúpidamente te arrojaste?

―Digamos que a éstas alturas ambas, mi amor. He venido a verte y a demostrarte que te convengo más que esa débil mortal que ya hasta se ha olvidado de defenderse.

«¿Defenderse?», se preguntó Ares analizando las palabras de la discordiana. Le hablaba de Xena. «¿Qué demonios le habían hecho para que me hable así sobre ella?»

―¡¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO?!

Recibiendo un peor trato que sus sobrinos. Eris fue arrojada contra el mismo cráter de donde fue levantada. Recibiendo como seguido golpe todo el peso del cuerpo del dios sobre el pequeño y aparentemente frágil de ella. En otras circunstancias la estrecha cercanía del amor de su vida le hubiese resultado tremendamente placentera. Pero teniendo en cuenta los chispeantes ojos del dios, como que lo más conveniente sería dejarse de juegos con él.

―¡HABLA!

―Nosotros absolutamente nada en comparación con lo que le debe de estar haciendo Atenea en estos momentos, querido hermano ―le aseguró con amarga seriedad en su rostro.

―¿Atenea?

Ares no podía creer que su odiada y sabionda media hermana también estuviese entre sus dominios.

―Luego de dejarnos como piltrafas ha ido tras ella, hermanito ―le anunció riéndose en su cara.

Ares le soltó de las muñecas y se separó de ella permitiendo que se levantase. Atenea no podía encontrarse en sus dominios. Ni siquiera detectaba su esencia divina por los alrededores. Tenía que ser una artimaña de su pequeña hermana. Tal cual astilla salida de su madera.

Miró a sus hijos que con la expresión le afirmaban lo dicho por su tía. Sin mencionar la apariencia que tenían. Era claro que entre los tres no podían dejarse en semejante estado por una de sus simples riñas de cada quince minuto.

―No pueden estar hablando en serio ―volvió a dudar. Si Atenea realmente andaba por allí, su querida princesa debía de estar más que muerta desde hacía rato―. No pueden estar…

Una parda pluma con puntas y motas de oro le hizo silenciar sus palabras. Esa pluma tirada sobre el suelo, bailando con las hojas y nieve que la brisa arrastraba, emitiendo un resplandor dorado que sólo pertenecía a alguien en todo el maldito Olimpo.

―Xena.

Dándose un giro su divinidad le orientó a que viese las montañas altas de la lejanía. Y sin quedarse a perder un segundo más con aquel trío de desventurados y caídos, se desvaneció al instante sin apenas dejar tiempo a la típica proyección de su azulada luz. Dejando atrás más magullados de lo que estaban al trío que por seguidores tenía.

En medio de su desplazo, Ares no quería ni imaginarse tan siquiera la alta posibilidad que tenía su guerrera de haber perecido a manos de su despreciable media hermana. A la que aun borrando eternamente del mapa, no encontraría forma alguna para dejar de sentirse culpable. Por comportarse igual que un mero mortal humano, perdiendo estribos y hasta dejando que la ira lo arropase por una completa estupidez, era que las cosas estaban como estaban en aquellos momentos.

…

A tan sólo un par de kilómetros, mientras el dios de la guerra había tenido y dado por terminado su encuentro con tres de sus antiguamente más "apegados" familiares, otro de mayor choque llevaba rato de haberse efectuado. La diosa de la sabiduría y las estrategias de guerra también llevaba igual rato haciendo y deshaciendo con una mortal de Xena que ahora más que nunca se preguntaba cuántas molestias le pudo haber causado al mundo divino por haber dado a luz una tal hija de nombre Eva. Pues ahora resultaba que todos los dioses que se le estaban presentando en ese día, la persona de ésta que de por medio metían.

Halló a la guerrera abrazada más al cuello de su corcel que montada sobre su lomo. Teniéndola a escasos metros de distancia, sólo era cuestión de hacer lo que no hicieron el fanático trío de Ares, hacerle recordar lo que era sentir dolor de verdad, y sólo cuando ésta ya no pudiese ni con su propia respiración, le haría el favor de mandarla por las inmensas puertas del Hades de las que nunca debió de haber salido. Pero como se propuso, primero dejaría que fuese ella misma quién le suplicase tal pasaje hacia los muertos.

Entumecida por el punzante frío, Xena apenas sintió las sordas pisadas de una nueva oponente en su camino. Siendo tan fantasmagóricos como la forma en la que se presentó en medio del paso de su corcel y ella. Suerte que el cuadrúpedo animal frenó por si solo puesto que ella apenas cargaba con fuerzas para tirar de las riendas. No más para levantarle la mirada a aquella nueva recién aparecida con pinta de ser otra diosa más con cuentas que cobrar.

―Esperaba que la próxima vez que te viera, me ofrecieras un enfrentamiento digno de mi persona y de toda la sed de venganza que de ti tengo. ―Se fue directo al grano como la anterior de Discordia―. De todos modos, estaré sumamente conforme luego de que vea mi espada clavada en tu cuerpo y tu alma escapar por tus ojos. Vengando me de todo lo que nos provocaste.

Otra más que quería matarle. Al fin entendía que Ares no exageraba en cuanto le odiaban varios de su divina familia desde el Olimpo. Se hubo de acostumbrar a apariciones que apenas le dirigían la palabra y que sólo se concentraban en poner puntos en claros con Ares, que no dio tiempo para pensar en qué haría si uno de éstos, u otro, lo único que desease fuese verle más que muerta y enterrada.

―¿No dices nada, maldita? ¿O es que ya comenzaste a morirte sin tan siquiera haberte tocado?

Por la endemoniada vibra que emitía la diosa, el corcel de Xena no tuvo que recibir una orden suya para alertarse que esta vez sí se encontraban ante un verdadero peligro. Afortunadamente, al menos para él cuadrúpedo animal, éste sólo probaría caldo de aquella sopa si se metía en el medio. Cosa que no estuvo dispuesto a hacer. Dándose media vuelta tras la insistencia de su ama en cuanto la paranormal y materializada esencia que tenía delante, dio signos de querer lanzarles una naranja energía que de una de sus manos brotaba.

Xena tuvo que rodarse a la parte lateral izquierda del corcel para poder esquivar la ardiente y destructiva esfera que se dirigía justamente a su espalda. La cual, hubo de impactar contra un inmóvil árbol como los que en ese día, igual o peor mala suerte tuvieron. Incendiándose hasta la copa mientras a la que iba dirigido el ataque se esforzaba por regresar al lomo del animal. Trabajo que en vano llevó a cabo ya que no habiéndolo logrado, la diosa de atuendos de bronce que le derriba del animal con un mero golpe sobre su alto pecho.

Tratando de recuperar el aire, Xena se puso de pie para encarar a su atacante. Si de frente o de espaldas iba a tener el mismo fin, pues que mejor lo recibiera luchando. Según la diosa anterior, una vez logró vencerlos. ¿Qué habría de diferente ahora para no poder hacer lo mismo? Sabía que los dioses llegaban a sangrar. En Ares ya claramente lo había visto. Los recuerdos que la pasada ménade le proyectó con sus palabras le hizo recordar que una vez destruyó a Dioniso. Y ahora, estas recién aparecidas diosas que con sus propias bocas al aire aflojaban que fueron más de uno a los que dejó en la nada. Ya fuese porque se vaciaron de sangre, o porque terminaron hechos cenizas como por ahí imágenes su memoria le surcaban con cierto dios de los muertos.

Fue mucho el valor y el ánimo aspirado por la guerrera en aquellos momentos cuando dada su situación, lo mejor era implorar por un milagro para que su vida pudiese ser salvada. Orar que empuñar una pequeña daga con pocas esperanzas de poder vencer a una deidad de la guerra como lo era la que tenía delante.

―¿Dónde dejaste tu espada y Chakram? ―quiso saber entre rizas. Esperaba destruir a la mortal en poco tiempo. Pero no en cuestión de segundos―. Que mal que no tengas tus armas. Y yo que esperaba divertirme tanto… Bueno, no importa. No habrá mayor diversión y deleite que verte completamente destrozada.

La diosa decidió no continuar distanciando ese deleitante momento y se arrojó hacia la guerrera con toda y su espada de mango de bronce. Xena por su parte, podía encontrase débil y herida, pero no dejaba de ser por ello ella misma. Moviéndose en el preciso momento en el que la hoja de la espada enemiga amenazaba con cortarle en dos. Y de paso, empleando ella misma una ofensiva en la que le clava su puñal en el vientre de la diosa atacante.

Aquello a la deidad ciertamente le tomó por sorpresa y la sensación sentida le hizo hasta recordar el profundo dolor cuando tiempo atrás la mortal le venció con un ataque similar. Para su suerte, eso era cosa del pasado. Y en vez de derramar sangre como un mortal, sólo expedía una blanquecina luz de lo que pudiese haber resultado una herida mortal en alguien carente de poderes divinos.

―Nuevos tiempos, Xena.

La nombrada no tuvo tiempo para decepcionarse por su golpe en vano porque fue golpeada contra el tronco de un ciprés por una fuerte sacudida de la segunda diosa que en ese día le atacaba.

―No me odies ni me mires con esa cara, Xena. Que aparte de mandarte a descansar en paz, haré que te reúnas con todos los mal nacidos con los que te juntaste en tu primera vida. En especial tu abominable hija Eva. La cosa más detestada por todos a quienes una vez nos lograste vencer. Pero como te acabo de decir. Estamos en otros tiempos y las cosas para fortuna nuestra han cambiado. Tu despreciable engendro no se encuentra aquí con vida para proveerte el poder que usaste en nuestra contra. Zorra amaestrada de Ares.

«¿Eva?», se preguntaba una vez más por ese nombre deseando saber qué niña fue su hija que tanto odio provocó en los dioses. Más que nada, ¿de quién la había tenido? Por su mente no pasaba ninguna cara para poder colocar las piezas restantes en ese rompecabezas que ese día se encargó de regalarle.

Como según sucedió con Discordia, una vez más se negó a renunciar a la lucha con tal de descubrir, por lo menos antes de morir, el misterio del dilema que una hija suya de nombre Eva, le hacía tener en su segunda vida mientras era perseguida y atacada.

―Entonces, he de estar muy orgullosa por esa hija que unió fuerzas conmigo para vencerles. Aunque, creo que tal vez en parte se debió a la decadencia en la que todos han caído en los pasados dos siglos. Ya ni sus templos se pueden sostener de pie. Se me hace que pronto veremos dioses caídos y sin pasaje de vuelta al Olimpo ―fastidió con unas palabras curiosamente utilizadas por el dios que le devolvió la vida.

―Como se nota que no eres otra cosa que la perra maldita del dios de la guerra violenta ―rechinó entre dientes la de ojos de lechuza―. Del maldito de Ares.

¿Con que odiaba y detestaba a Ares? Bien, los cinco minutos que ambas llevaban de enfrentarse, Xena también los llevaba tratando de identificarle entre todas las deidades. La diosa estaba vestida con un atuendo del color del bronce, oro y la plata. Estando presentes estos mismos metales en la armadura de su pechera, en una diadema igual a un casco, brazaletes y demás. Manejaba perfectamente la espada y su cabello era rojizo como símbolo de la sangre enemiga derramada en las batallas.

―Eres Atenea.

La nombrada, que en ese momento levantaba la hoja de su resplandeciente espada para dejarle caer sobre la más detestable ante sus ojos, paró el golpe ante tal pronunciada frase.

―¿Qué?

―Sí, ya te veo. Mi espada una vez hizo que tu vientre sangrara ―recordó con total éxtasis anteponiendo el gozo, que el deseo de seguir viviendo. Bajando la guardia para quedársele mirando a la diosa como si de una exótica y en peligro de extinción ave se tratase. No reparando, que lo exótico y amenazado ahí, era sólo ella misma.

―¿Y ahora es qué te das de cuenta, perra de Ares? ¡Pues claro que soy Atenea! ¿Con quién demonios creías que estabas tratando?

―Con otra demente caída del Olimpo.

Esa última burla de Xena le costó bien caro. La desdichada se olvidaba de que tenía una pierna herida y que no podía estar haciendo los brincos y fenomenales maromas que hacia atrás siempre daba para escapar del filo cortante de una espada o de los golpes del enemigo. Obteniendo la acrobacia en el momento en que ambos de estos ataques se le venían encima, mas no teniendo la misma agilidad a la hora de ponerse de pie. Debido a la presión ejercida al caer sobre su pierna herida, el vendaje de ésta se coloreó de roja sangre desde el centro al exterior. Al parecer, las heridas por las astillas clavadas, se le abrieron más de la cuenta.

―Oh, ¿estás herida? ―Ahora se burlaba la reconocida como Atenea―. Pues veamos cuán suaves te parecen esos rasguños cuando sientas que te clave mi espada.

En medio de un acto ya antes visto, Xena se encontraba a los pies de una Atenea con su espada fuertemente empuñada con ambas manos y levantada en los aires para ser bajada de golpe sobre su blanco. En sus recuerdos, Xena veía que detuvo ese ataque clavándole su espada a la diosa en su vientre. Lo malo era que allí ni su puñal tenía. Y aunque lo tuviese, minutos atrás vio que nada efecto tenía sobre el cuerpo de la deidad. Bien, sólo quedaba una cosa. Usar sus fuertes piernas para derribar a la diosa atacante.

Atenea cayó al nevado suelo en cuanto Xena le hizo perder el equilibrio tumbándole con el rápido desliz de su pierna sana. Teniendo entonces una oportunidad no imaginada. Obtener la espada de la diosa y usarla en su contra.

―Es cierto que no sangres con una simple clavada de un simple puñal empuñado por mortal alguno. Pero estoy completamente segura que algo grave de debe de pasar con un arma divina. ―Y con estas seguras palabras, Xena que se arroja sobre la diosa de Atenea clavándole hasta el fondo la obtenida espada en el mismo centro del pecho.

Al recibir el traspaso, Atenea expresó el dolor sentido abriendo sus ojos y boca igual como si tuviese un alma escapando por esos lugares. Xena desde su lado, entrecerraba los suyos como goce de una victoria. La energía que salía expedida del cuerpo de la inmortal, indicaba que como mínimo, se estaba debilitando. La diosa, que lo sabía, no podía permitir que su propia espada continuase clavada en su cuerpo. Sujetando la hoja con sus dos manos y empujándola hacia afuera y en contra de la fuerza que la mortal de Xena ejercía hacia dentro.

Aun cuando toda la espada estuvo fuera del cuerpo de su enemiga, Xena insistía en volver a clavársela. Pasa que la diosa también le tenía agarrada, y como era ella la que poder divino consigo llevaba, se la arrebató a la guerrera para devolverle a sus manos el control sobre ésta.

―Buena jugada, Princesa Guerrera ―le dijo disfrutándose la decepción de su mortal enemiga. ―Lástima que no vivas para contarla.

Con la espada recuperada, Atenea atestó un golpe bastante mortal contra Xena, que después de todo lo ocurrido, nunca más de ella se debía de fiar por más desvalida o débil que le viese. Ya que para los dioses, esa mortal humana debía de recibir ayuda de alguna fuerza desde el otro lado.

Desde su posición, Xena se movió como más rápido le permitieron sus reflejos. Salvando su cuerpo de haber sido rebanado en dos pero no de un roce con la punta de la hoja bajo su pecho. Específicamente en las costillas de su lado derecho. La sangre no perdió tiempo para hacer acto de presencia. Y la falta de ésta junto con el dolor, nublaron la mente y por ende aturdieron sus pensamientos.

La imagen débil que le manifestó la guerrera a Atenea le dio pura repulsión. A fin de cuenta con lo que siempre estuvo tratando era con una simple mortal y no alguien digno de su furia y potencia. Propinándole un golpe en su mandíbula con su mano libre. Sacándole una salpicada de sangre al romperle el labio inferior. Luego, como si aquello le produjese más asco de la cuenta, le patea por su abdomen mandándola a rodar por el terreno. Acudiendo hasta su cuerpo desparramado, le levanta por los cabellos y nuevamente le atesta un golpe sobre uno de sus hombros con la empuñadura de su arma.

Con todo aquel dolor que le cegaba hasta la vista, Xena se empeña en mantener su honor y su orgullo hasta el final. Levantándose entre tambaleos para morir de pie como los árboles. Luchando hasta el final. Queriendo devolverle aunque fuese uno de los últimos golpes impartidos hacia su persona. Dado que sus sentidos fuera de sincronización se encontraban, lo que obtuvo fue que Atenea le sujetara fuertemente por el brazo que de antemano, con Discordia se hubo de lesionar. Sintiendo como ésta se lo torcía hasta estar segura de tener otro desencaje nuevo o como mínimo, tendones raídos.

Queriendo verla de nuevo tirada sobre la nieve ya manchada con su sangre, Atenea que le emprende un golpe con los brazaletes de su muñeca obteniendo más salpicaduras de sangre de la boca y nariz de la guerrera. Al tenerla así a su merced le incitó a continuar con sus golpizas hasta que ésta le pidiese que le matase para no sentir más dolor. Más no viendo porque seguir dándole largas cuando la mortal tenía pinta de ya ni sentir sus propios latidos, decide ponerle fin a sus días con el filo de su espada. Pateándole en el pecho para que quedase boca arriba y poder así clavar su espada en el mismo corazón donde ningún mortal podía ser salvado y por donde el alma era más rápido raptada por la funesta negra Parca. Pero por pura suerte, casualidad o designios del destino, a la guerrera no le tocó morir ese día y mucho menos a manos de una diosa como Atenea.

―¡ATENEAAAAAAAAA!

Una flameante esfera de fuego de un conocido dios rasgó los aires directo hacia la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra estratégica. Llevándose el impacto que nunca antes había recibido en su vida. En su mismo torso cuyo cuerpo salió expulsado a docenas de metros del otro cuerpo ya inconsciente de la mortal defendida. Pues la velocidad con la que había sido expulsada aquella esfera de calorífica energía, también hubo de lanzar a Xena aunque fuese a unos meros cuatro o cinco pies de distancia. Suficientes como para dejarle achocada entre un suelo pedregoso y frío por la nieve que le cubría.

Al sorprenderla en pleno acto contra su protegida, Ares lo más que quiso fue mandar a su airosa media hermana a la velocidad de un relámpago y encadenada de pies a cabeza directo al limbo de donde no debió de haber salido. Eso, porque hasta el momento, no había noticia de que un dios pudiese dejar de existir del todo. Porque si llegaba a saber cómo desaparecer del cosmos el _pnéu·ma_, la _usia _y la _physis_ de sus semejantes, una nueva era se abriría y quedaría marcada en la historia. Mas como la vida de su guerrera era la razón del haberse presentado allí a la misma velocidad de la luz, a ésta de inmediato acudió. Volteándola de la nieve, levantándola por su torso y agrandando su furia al verle su estado. Sintiendo la apresurada necesidad de inspeccionarle el pulso para ver si aún continuaba con vida. Y por bien de todo lo existente, así era. Al menos todavía.

―No es nada que no hayas superado antes, Xena. Esto apenas son rasguños comparados con el verdadero dolor que sentiste en tu primera vida ―le hablaba el dios de la guerra mientras colocaba una mano suya sobre el pecho de ella para proveerle de su propia energía divina y así restituirle el aliento. No fue mucha energía como para cerrar del todo sus heridas, pero el cuerpo de la guerrera recobró la respiración animada que apenas producía debido al agotamiento y a la pérdida de sangre. Ares con mucho gusto le hubiese sanado allí mismo del todo, pero como era algo tan delicado y de mucha concentración, la mortal tuvo que esperar para después.

Con un aspecto de una desaliñada vagabunda, Atenea se presentó entre un largo surco de troncos raídos y terreno levantado que ella misma dejó al ser lanzada por el ataque de Ares. Su cabello trenzado y subido estaba todo suelto y alborotado. Su diadema tipo casco a saber donde cayó, y su blanca y pulcra piel tenía la apariencia de un minero al que le rescatan luego de un mes bajo la desplomada cueva que cavaba. La diosa estaba que botaba chispas por su cuerpo y orbes que resplandecían con una dorada luz. Luz que sin más ni más se extinguió al ser su lugar de origen un sentido que captaba algo sorpresivo para la diosa.

Atenea no podía creer que Ares estuviese sanando de mortales heridas a aquella humana como tiempo atrás hizo con su entrometida amiga y su detestable hija. Cuando todos los inmortales sabían, que para hacer algo así por propia mano, se necesitaba la bendición de los que la elegida llevaban. Ósea su padre Zeus, y en segundo lugar ella misma. Y que la única manera de hacerlo sin ésta, era cediendo la inmortalidad por completo. Ni hablar cuando se trataba de resucitar a un cuerpo o sanarlo de mortales heridas. En esos casos ni la bendición daba abasto (a excepción de Hades, claro). Viéndose la obligación de hacer uso de todo el poder divino ―cediendo la inmortalidad en el proceso―, para llevar acabo semejante deseo de restauración.

Para Atenea, si Ares estaba cometiendo el mismo error, realmente estaba demente. Porque ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si sanar a su mortal con sus poderes era realmente necesario cuando ella tal vez podía salvarse de eso sola. Claro, si lo lograba. Pues como estaba… Las dudas daban para llenar el bote.

De la palma de sus manos no tardó en resurgir su dorada energía con un destino bastante claro. Si lo que Ares quería era desmaterializarse y desaparecer, por lo menos del ámbito físico, junto con toda su adorada mortal, Atenea estaba más que encantada por cumplirle el deseo. Hecho mortal su medio hermano, ya no quedaba más que sacarle a aquel maldito asunto de su aún más maldita mortal junto con sus todavía más malditos planes y deseos. Lo que no advertía la diosa, es que como ella misma dijo, los tiempos habían cambiado. Para todos cambiaron.

Agachado junto a su desvalida Princesa Guerrera, Ares vio por el rabillo del ojo el ataque que su "querida" media hermana le deparaba. Apresurándose en tomar el cuerpo de su mortal y alejarse de allí con un poderoso salto hacia atrás. El ataque de Atenea terminó nada más que haciendo vapor la nieve sobre el suelo en donde segundos atrás yacía él y su mortal como perfectos blancos. Aquello le tomó grandemente por sorpresa a la diosa. Ni hablar cuando Ares regresó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Xena a los suelos, para lanzarle par de ataques en puras llamas. ¿No que se suponía que debía de ser mortal otra vez?

―¡Y ahora cómo has logrado esto! ―se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían una boquiabierta diosa salvada por un pelo de las veloces lanzadas de su medio hermano.

―Nuevos tiempos, Atenea.

Sin abundar en palabras, ni perder más tiempo en ellas, Ares se preparó para dar todo de sí en su enfrentamiento contra la venerada diosa de la guerra estratégica. Transfigurando su espada y recargándola con su poder divino desde la empuñadura hasta la punta de la plateada hoja. El arma estaba preparada para propinar algo más que un corte. Estaba preparada para estallar todo con cuanto fuese atestada. Y como si ya con eso no hubiese impresionado, éste que sacude la hoja hacia un lado expulsando una parte de esa candente energía azulada hacia una parte del bosque que nunca jamás volvió a ser la misma. Ante esto, Atenea se quedó igual que la piedra. Su medio hermano aparentaba tener ahora los poderes de un mismo soberano. Eso simplemente no podía ser posible sin el derecho de sucesión tras un enfrentamiento y vencida de uno de éstos.

―Las damas primero ―incitó un regresado en lo cretino de Ares al ver que Atenea ni un mero párpado movía.

La diosa crujió sus blancos dientes y entrecerró sus ojos como muestra del gran enfado que le calentaba por dentro. De haberse dejado de rodeos, a esas alturas la maldita guerrera estuviese cruzando las puertas del Hades. Bien, sólo se trataba de una pequeña complicación. De haber sido todo tan fácil, real no sería su logro. Sólo tenía que vencer a su medio hermano como las veces que le venció durante la Guerra de Troya cuando el apoyaba a los teucros (troyanos) y ella a los aqueos (griegos).

Ambas deidades de la guerra hicieron valer sus naturalezas con cada choque de sus magníficas espadas creadas por una misma mano. Hefesto colocó en éstas la misma fuerza y eficacia tras moldearlas del fundido metal en una de sus salas de herrería. Ya fuese en lo alto del Olimpo o en el interior del Etna, un monte en la región de Catania en la isla de Sikelia o Trinacria. Monte que no era otra cosa que un mismo volcán donde los antiguos Cíclopes para él trabajaban. Creando una espadas que el poder que emanaran iba a depender siempre del dios que le empleara. Manifestándose con cada atestada que su portador diese contra la otra.

De haber estado en sus cinco sentidos, Xena hubiese visto la combinación de resplandores tras cada choque entre ambas espadas. Un dorado para la de Atenea y uno azul blanquecino y electrizante para la de Ares. Quien arrojaba la hoja de ésta igual que un hacha sobre su media hermana como si se tratase de un tronco de madera. Atenea también descargaba toda su furia e ira. Devolviendo los mismos golpes tras detener los ataques de su rival de toda la vida. Ella también era una diosa de la guerra. Y por llevar la elegida luego de su padre, sumamente poderosa. Pero tenía que admitir, que si los tiempos habían cambiado, a Ares no le habían venido nada mal. El dios se movía con más velocidad de lo habitual. Sus ataques eran analíticos y directo al blanco, y no brutos y exageradamente violentos como antaño. Como los de todos los hombres que incitaba a batallarse así viviesen o muriesen. Casi hasta parecían ser un reflejo mejorado de los de ella misma.

Para Ares, o Atenea se encontraba en su peor tiempo, o de plano la ambrosía y la manzana dorada que Perséfone le dio de probar tenía algo en especial. Sabía que su fuerza había crecido desde que sobrevivió al Ocaso de los Diosesy desde que se separó por completo de su divina familia en el Olimpo. No obstante, estaba lejos de su mente imaginar que al batallarse nuevamente con Atenea, lo haría como cuando a ésta su padre se la encomendó como su aprendiz. Porque si Atenea aprendió sobre las artes de la guerra, en gran parte se lo debió a él mismo. Un hermano que tiempo atrás le vio como una futura compañera muy querida.

La victoria en aquel combate el hado la tenía elegida desde antes de que comienzo tuviese. Si se demoraba en producirse, era porque el vencedor así lo decidía. Queriendo dejarle claro a su oponente, que ahora trataba con una nueva fuerza del cosmos. A ésta y a quienes en adición le vieran. Ya que no muy lejos del desmayado cuerpo de Xena, el trío de Eris, Deimos y Fobos que se reaparecen manteniéndose como sorprendidos espectadores. Para ellos era sumamente normal ver a Ares y a Atenea batallarse como si la muerte a alguno de ellos les pudiese tocar. Lo que los dejaba pasmados y sin habla, era la poderosa energía que emanaba del que desde siempre, habían seguido como su líder. Ver como ésta decaía sobre una diosa que se veía en la obligación de sostener su espada con ambas manos cuando siempre con una sola con gran orgullo le empuñaba.

Ignorados por los dos combatientes dioses, el trío séquito de Ares echaba estúpidas porras y gritos a favor de éste. Se sentían en la primera fila de un coliseo romano con dos poderosos gladiadores en el centro. Lástima para su entretenimiento que por más que peleasen, ninguno se podía matar. Sólo debilitar al otro, vencerle y dejarle en completo ridículo ante los ojos del Olimpo entero. Eso, si suerte tenía. Si uno de ambos llegaba a mandarle directo a las entrañas de Gea, o desmaterializarle como ya de ante mano había ocurrido, la verdad era que debían de sentirse sumamente privilegiados por haber podido ver tal espectáculo en vivo y a todo color. Claro, todo siempre de buen agrado si era Ares quien todo aquello efectuaba. No porque le amasen y adorasen como el padre y hermano que era. Sino porque más valía éste que un castigo por Atenea.

Cortando la vista hacia su hermano, Eris que se percata de la cercanía del cuerpo de su antigua enemiga y rival de amor a apenas doce pies de distancia. Ésta tenía pinta de muerta y en su interior deseó que Atenea si hubiese podido matarle. Así ella quedaba con las manos limpias, pero vengada de todos modos. Para su pesar, así no pudo ser. Viendo como el pecho de la mortal subía y bajaba lenta y pausadamente. Sintiendo entonces las enormes ganas de terminar el trabajo de su media hermana. Cerrando sus puños con suma cólera y teniendo que aplacarle como según se presentaba. Si Atenea estaba pagando de aquel modo a manos de Ares por haberle herido su preciada mortal, no quería ni imaginarle lo que le esperaba a ella si osaba en darle muerte. Como se dijo, para poder mantenerse al lado de su hermano tenía que soportar hasta donde más fuese posible la presencia de aquella maldita guerrera ante sus ojos. Que más tarde, tiempo era lo que habría de sobra para borrarle del mapa.

―¿Ya te cansaste, Atenea? ―inquirió fastidiosamente Ares luego de haberle mandado a los aires la espada de ésta tras un violento choque con la hoja de la suya―. ¿O te hace falta unos minutos más para saber de una vez de lo que hoy en día estoy hecho?

Encolerizada, Atenea comenzó a recargar las palmas de sus manos para una buena lanzada de calorífica energía al dios de la guerra. Pero éste, que ya se prevenía de antemano tal ataque, fue más rápido desapareciendo en el acto y reapareciendo a espaldas de su media hermana. Deidad que al percatarse tardíamente de ello, se voltea para recibir un golpe en su rostro que le mandó casi por el mismo rumbo que su espada tomó. Ares, cansado ya de aquel juego, se reaparece nuevamente a cercanías de la diosa para golpearle con sus propias manos como venía queriendo hacer desde que halló a su guerrera en aquellas condiciones.

Entre eso sucedía, una Eris se acercaba amenazantemente hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Xena. Su templanza de contener su ira se estaba hiendo a bajo. Y el deseo de venganza despertaba y la tentación de ella se apoderaba. Era tan simple, con un sólo chasquido de su fuerza y la legendaria guerrera que regresaba al mundo de los muertos. No obstante, esa dulce venganza se agriaría con la furia de su hermano sobre ella. No sólo eso, sino con la venida abajo de todos sus planes. Aun así la furia interna le cegaba. Y una mera incitación provocaría que eligiese el camino corto que el largo. Incitación que precisamente la tenía que producir su atrapada media hermana en las manos de Ares.

―¡¿Qué esperas Discordia?! ¡ACÁBALA!

Deteniendo un golpe en seco, Ares que se voltea para mirar a sus espaldas a su pequeña discordiana hermana justo a un pie de distancia del cuerpo de Xena. Sin pensarlo arroja con brusquedad el cuerpo de Atenea contra el duro tronco de un enorme ciprés y recarga las palmas de sus manos para aventarle una de sus típicas esferas de llamas a su otra pariente que también quería llevarse su ira consigo ese día.

Discordia, cuyos ataques de energía tenía por costumbre expedir por sus orbes, miró a ambas deidades con unos ojos encendidos en una luz azulada. De Atenea pasa su mirada a Ares. De éste a la inconsciente de Xena. Entonces Ares levanta su brazo a los aires preparándose para su mejor lanzada cuando un cambio en su hermana le hace detenerse. Ésta en vez de atacar a su princesa, ataca a su dorada media hermana, que con las fuerzas que le quedaban, pretendía atacar por las espaldas a Ares con otras de esas esféricas energías que solamente dioses como ellos eran capaz de producir.

―Te dije que habíamos venido para unirnos a ti, hermano ―le recordó sonriente Discordia desde la distancia. En una esquina, Deimos y Fobos se abrazaban como los dos perfectos idiotas que eran. Los últimos segundos de aquella pelea habían sido los más intensos de toda su existencia.

Ares no estaba muy creído de la decisión de su discordiana hermana. Algo debía de traerse entre manos. Pero como la mayor amenaza en aquellos instantes lo era Atenea, volvió a concentrarse en ésta. La cual se encontraba tan agotada que era poco probable que pudiese proferir un ataque más. Situación perfecta para hacerle ver de una vez que con el dios de la violenta guerra, nadie se metía.

Los ojos de Atenea se agrandaron, una vez más en aquel día, al ver que Ares hacía aparecer unas gruesas cadenas de sus manos. Recogiéndolas de sus rastras y subiéndola a sus hombros para que quedasen colgando. Atenea reconocía aquellas cadenas y su brillo. Símbolo de opresión fabricado con la aleación de metales de las mismas entrañas de Gea. Cadenas similares a las que se usaron para aprisionar a los titanes en las profundidades del Tártaros. ¿A caso el dios tenía pensado enviarla a ese lugar con ellas? ¿Al mismo centro entre las costillas de Cronos? La prisión más poderosa hasta para un dios como Zeus. ¿A caso tenía ese poder y esa autoridad? Si así fuese, no le extrañaba. El dios estaba tan echado de la mano con Hades, que no le sorprendía que pudiese tener poder y acceso libre a su mundo. Y con ello al propio y oscuro Érebo en donde tal mundo se profundizaba.

No queriendo ver si realmente aquello podía ser posible, la diosa que con gran pesar acepta su retirada. El dios de la guerra se encontraba interpuesto entre el blanco que Xena representaba, y ella apenas tenía fuerzas para teletransportarse de vuelta al Olimpo. Donde al juzgar por unos truenos y relámpagos que comenzaron a surcar los cielos, el Crónida padre no estaba a gusto con lo sucedido.

―Me parece que nuestro padre quiere que su consentida hija regrese a las puertas del cielo ―supuso Ares tirando de las cadenas y muy dispuesto a apresarles con ellas―. Las preguntas que tengo… ¿Podrá su hija adorada retornar a su lado? ¿Qué tendrá que decirle su amado padre si eso se logra?

―¿Qué te importa, Ares? ―Con esa muestra de indiferencia hacia lo que pensase su medio hermano, Atenea que se transforma en una lechuza y se eleva como un espíritu hacia los cielos. En donde se nutrió con la energía disuelta proveniente del Éter, logrando desvanecerse en el momento justo en el que una esfera de fuego, proveniente del dios de la guerra, iba a impactarle.

―Podrás haber ganado esta batalla, Ares, pero no la guerra ―se le escuchó decir a la diosa sobre los altos cielos luego de que estuviese sana y salva en su forma incorpórea. Por lo menos de la ira de Ares―. _No sólo te destruiré por todo los males que les ha causado a tu familia al preferir a una mortal. Sino que también me cobraré antiguas faltas que solamente tú sabes que cometiste_ _contra mí cuando nunca imaginamos que grandes enemigos seríamos_ ―le transmitió mental y únicamente a el receptor de Ares.

―Típico de todos los perdedores esperanzados de que su suelte cambie ―comentó éste ignorando las palabras de su media hermana para encaminarse con apuro hacia el cuerpo de su princesa. Tomándola en brazos ante la vista de sus dos hijos y hermana restante. Desapareciendo con ella sin tan siquiera dirigirles palabra. Lo que realmente importaba, era que su preciada joya estuviese recuperada. A los dos todavía le quedaban muchos momentos y asuntos por los que volver a pelearse.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>REVIEWS<strong>**_

* * *

><p><em>No sé ustedes pero este capítulo me hizo recordar a la parte de la película de la Bella y la Bestia. Cuando Bella se escapa atemorizada del castillo y termina siendo atacada por unos lobos hambrientos. Nada más que en vez de lobos reales —puesto de que si hubieron pero alucinados— Xena se topa con unas hermanitas muy "queridas" de Ares. Dejar que opine que bien le fue para como en verdad le pudo haber ido. Gracias a Ares que llegó a tiempo, sino, en estos momentos tendría que estar inventándome cómo regresar de vuelta a la vida a la protagonista de la serie.<em>


	17. Odiada por los dioses

****Capítulo [17]****

* * *

><p><em>¡Ay, dioses! Esto de actualizar no es nada fácil si se tiene en cuenta todos los episodios de la serie original a los que tengo que dar mención por si se presentan lectores con la mente despistada igual que yo. Pero bueno, todo sea porque se entienda la trama y nadie se me pierda. Aunque si lo hacen, repito que siempre estaré dispuesta aclarar dudas. Para eso estoy aquí.<em>

_Pues veamos, en este decimoséptimo capítulo de mi fic, se continúa hablando sobre Eva, la hija de Xena. También se hace nueva mención de su archienemiga Callisto, Hércules y hasta de ese antiguo general de nombre Darfus que Xena una vez tuvo cuando lideraba sus ejércitos por tierra luego de su fracasado amorío con Borias, el abandono de su hijo Solan, sus problemas con Odín y sus andadas bélicas más conocidas durante la época._

_De Eva, ya mencioné su presentación en la serie en el anterior capítulo 16. Aun así deseo volver a destacar al de _**_Maternidad (Motherhood) _**_durante el ep.22 de la 5ta temporada, pues son eventos de éste los que Xena le discute a Ares en una de sus "amenas" pláticas de todos los días._

_Respecto a Callisto, válgame, esa sí que dio candela en muchos episodios durante la serie. Gran parte de ellos mencionados al comienzo de anteriores capítulos de este fic. De todos modos vuelvo a hacer mención al ep.7 de la 2da temporada, __**Un extraño dentro de mí (**_**_Intimate Stranger)_**_, __en el que ya expliqué que Ares, para liberar a dicha Callisto del inframundo, sitúa su alma en el cuerpo de Xena, y el alma de ésta segunda en Tártaros donde se encontraba su archienemiga. Hecho que recupera su normalidad en siguiente ep.8, __**Diez pequeños guerreros (Ten Little Warlords) **__en el cual Ares le regresa su cuerpo original a Xena tras ella ayudarle a recuperar su espada de la inmortalidad. Finalmente, nos trasladamos a la 5ta temporada durante ep.1 de __**Ángel caído**_**_ (_**_**Fallen Angel) **__en donde el alma de ésta vengativa mujer de nombre Callisto es al fin purificada gracias a Xena._

_Pasando a Hércules, éste solo estuvo presente en dos episodios de la serie original de Xena. De los cuales el que se trata en este decimoséptimo capítulo de mi fic es el que igualmente hube de mencionar con anterioridad, el ep.12 de la dicha 5ta temporada, _**_Un dios temiéndole_****_a un niño (_**_**God Fearing Child) **__donde Hércules salva la vida de Xena y su hija mientras se encontraba en proceso de dar a luz._

_Ahora, entrando en Darfus, diría que tendríamos que trasladarnos hacia la serie de _**_Hércules: Los viajes legendarios _**_o _**_Hercules: The Legendary Journeys _**_puesto que es un personaje de tal serie y no de** Xena: La Princesa Guerrera** o **Xena: Warrior Princess**. Pero no por ello se encuentra exento de relación con nuestra amada heroína ya que Darfus es un enemigo cuya traición y revelación hacen que Xena conozca a través de Hércules que puede usar sus dones en contra de la maldad y no a favor de ésta. Pero antes de pasar a eso, he de explicar primero el por qué de la enemistad entre Hércules y Xena al comienzo de la historia de ambos._

_Para el ep.9 de la 1ra temporada de Hércules, un nuevo personaje se presentó en la pantalla. Xena, la conocida Princesa Guerrera, resultó ser esta nueva aparición ganándose la atención de la fanaticada de aquel tiempo. Y de que sólo iba a presentarse en 3 episodios nada más, terminó en una serie propia y completa. Todo tras captar a la audiencia en su primera aparición de dicho episodio cuyo título fue su título de serie, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera (**__**Xena: Warriors Princess)**. Es en este episodio en donde el semidiós de Hércules conoce a Xena luego de que ella quisiese sacarlo del mapa para hacer su voluntad en Grecia. Pero como se dio cuenta que el hijo de Zeus no era fácil de vencer, usa a su amigo Iolaus y termina poniéndolos a los dos en contra. Al final, casi se matan pero Iolaus termina entendiendo que Xena no era la damisela que él creía, sino una mujer asesina. Hércules le vence más le deja libre porque tal vez tenía esperanzas de que ella cambiase. __Y así fue._

_Bueno, ya teniendo lo dicho claro, regresamos al desgraciado hijo de su madre de Darfus. Quién aparece por vez primera en la serie de Hércules durante el ep.12 de su 1ra temporada titulado como _**_El d_**_**esafío (**_**_The Gauntlet)_**_, un rito en donde se revela contra Xena tras no compartir los mismos pensamientos de la guerra, poniéndola en contra de su propio ejército y sometiéndola al dicho "Gauntlet" en donde ésta ha de pasar entre una larga fila de hombres recibiendo golpizas de su parte. O era eso, o morir a sangre fría. De lo cual, pocos sobreviven, pero ella tras morir al final del camino y resucitar milagrosamente por alguna fuerza desconocida, vence y es exiliada en vez de asesinada. Todo esto mientras Hércules trataba de dar con ella porque se decía que era la causante de las últimas aldeas masacradas cuando en realidad el culpable era Darfus. Al final, éste traidor muere a manos de Xena. Guerrera que comienza a creer en las palabras de Hércules y su deseo de redimirle._

_Pero, como no todo es fácil y sencillo, Ares resucita a Darfus para que aniquile a Xena y a Hércules. Y éste muerto revivido se presenta en el próximo ep.13 de esa misma 1ra temporada, titulado como __**Corazón liberado **_**_(_****_Unchained Heart)_**_. __Aquí Darfus se dedica a atacar a aldeas y a usar los prisioneros como alimento para un enorme can con el que pensaba deshacerse del semidiós por orden de Ares. Xena y Hércules unen fuerzas y salvan al resto de las aldeas amenazadas. Al final, Xena vuelve a destruir a Darfus. Añadiendo también que es durante este episodio, que nuestra querida Xena tiene su que ver con el semidiós de Hércules. Llegando a tener un pasional momento a solas en un bosque. Con razón Ares les quería muertos, si ya sospechaba lo que iba a pasar. Estaba ardido, pobrecito. ¡Ahahaha!_

_Cielos, siento que me va a estallar la mente. Ufff ahora si pueden pasar a leer mientras yo voy por unas aspirinas._

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Odiada por los dioses**

Ares colocó a lo más preciado que poseía y había conocido en toda su existencia, sobre el suave colchón de la cama perteneciente a la primera habitación en la que se le ocurrió aparecerse. Xena, ella era esa posesión. Suya ante sus ojos. Traída a la vida por esa profunda obsesión que por su ser sentía. Segunda existencia en la que sin poder explicárselo, no podía verle perecer. Bastante de eso en el pasado le tocó ver y llegar a sentir hasta lo más profundo de sí, en donde algo desde entonces comenzaba a formarse y a llenar ese vacío que su corpórea forma hasta el momento como un mero contenedor se prestaba.

Con una angustia que se le escapaba por los ojos, el dios de la guerra tomó un papel de médico por vez primera en su vida. Sorprendiendo a la misma vida dado que su existencia en ella tenía como propósito la destrucción, no la creación o reparación. Últimos términos que dio a valer al poner toda su concentración para sanar a su guerrea. Mortal que aparte de tener en su cuerpo serias heridas propensas a infecciones, golpes y lesiones internas, desnutrición del organismo, hasta con una hipotermia debía de cargar. Esa alta fiebre que humedecía su cuerpo, y esos temblores descontrolados, no podía ser otra cosa que golpes otorgados por el mismo invierno.

Ignorando gemidos de dolor y hasta una que otra convulsión que se presentaba cuando la respiración se atrofiaba, Ares serenó su mente llevándola a la misma frialdad de la nieve que arropaba las montañas. Estaba en su templo, con su piedra angular viva por lo que no tenía que andar dejando cabida para cosas parecidas al desespero o la preocupación. Que eso sólo era sentimientos de humanos. No de un dios como él y muchos otros más. Decidiéndose por atender primero lo de mayor gravedad. Teniendo que controlar a su mortal de ante mano para poder dar comienzo. La humana se removía y hasta pataleaba.

Por efecto de unas sacudidas hacia Ares, o porque en verdad hasta ahí llegaron sus fuerzas, Xena dejó de moverse. Dando como único signo de vitalidad las subidas y bajadas de su pecho en cada respiración y los latidos de su corazón que detrás le seguían. Los que Ares perfectamente escuchaba. Los que cuyo sonido nada que le agradaba. Eran lentos y pocos sincronizados. Su cuerpo estaba fallando y él no podía permitirlo. Apresurándose para ponerse de por medio entre la negra Parca que asechaba a su guerrera y la salvación que él de seguro podía proveerle.

De un sólo tirón rasgó la tela tintada de sangre del vestido que cubría a la guerrera. Específicamente en el área que tapaba su torso. Allí, vio uno de sus costados rasgados desde un extremo de los abdominales superiores hasta la parte lateral detrás de uno de sus pechos. Pechos erectos por la alta fiebre e inflamados por el dolor de tan cercana herida. Cubiertos aún en la parte superior pero dejando una inferior a la vista y a la idea de que manchados en sangre se encontraban. Tal y como lo estaba todo el vientre en donde ese rojizo líquido se deslizó entre los surcos musculares hasta perderse más debajo de las caderas.

Ares no podía creer como era que su guerrera no se le hubiese muerto aún desangrada. No permitiendo que la visión de una de sus costillas le agobiase, para actuar enseguida como todo un entrenado y comprometido médico. De haber sabido la gravedad en la que se encontraba, se hubiese dejado de exhibiciones con Atenea para atenderle en cuanto le salvó de sus garras. Pero ya bastaba de prestar cabeza a lo que sucedió o dejó de suceder. Lo que requería total atención era lo que justamente sucedía en esos instantes. Su humana estaba herida y él tenía que sanarle.

―Sólo sentirás dolor mientras se te cierre la carne ―le advirtió como si la mortal estuviese en completa razón para escucharle―. ¡Aquí voy!

Posicionando la palma de una de sus manos a escasos centímetros de la abertura torácica, y manteniendo el control de la misma por medio del agarre de su muñeca con la restante, Ares pasó a despedir una azulada y blanquecina energía que era transportada desde el centro de su pecho por medio de su brazo hasta la herida de la guerrea. El acto era idéntico al que una vez realizó cuando salvó la vida de la hija y la amiga de ésta. Con la única diferencia que su inmortalidad a cambio ya no tenía que ceder.

La carne, la piel sobre músculos, respondió ante el poder que se le estaba transmitiendo. Cobrando un movimiento donde se estiraba hasta alcanzar su otra parte raída. Primero vasos sanguíneos se conectaron, luego dichos músculos y finalmente la capa de piel superficial. Un rojo surco quedó entonces a la vista. Como una cicatriz que acaba de cerrarse. Pero aun bajo el insoportable dolor de la mortal, Ares continuó con su labor hasta que aquella piel quedara libre de aquella marca que tanto le haría recordar a una desgraciada media hermana que tenía que aniquilar.

Con cada cierre de capa llevado a cabo, la legendaria guerrera sintió que le quemaba el alma y con ello purificaban todos sus pecados. Sentía que le colocaban un hierro candente sobre cada tejido rasgado. Fue algo insoportable, más el alivio dio su presencia en cuanto la herida quedó cerrada del todo. Quedando tan siquiera un levísimo y fino surco rosáceo casi indetectable para el ojo humano. Ni ella misma se lo vería al reflejarse en un espejo. Sólo acercando el rostro a escasas pulgadas, podría detectarle. Aun así, para Ares seguía estando ahí el daño causado por un miembro de su familia. Por ende, la idea de venganza de su mente nunca se marcharía.

El cuerpo de ella no tardó en asimilar la sanación que le acababan de emplear. Mas no por eso el peligro terminaba ahí. Aún quedaban extremidades por atender y lesiones internas por detectar y sanar. Con un chequeo manual, y según el grito de dolor que expidió, Ares dio con las áreas exactas en donde su brazo fue doblemente maltratado. Sellando una fisura en el radio de su antebrazo; y uniendo tendones en la región acromial entre la unión de la escápula y la epífisis o cabeza del húmero en el brazo, y entre los epicóndilos de este último hueso con la epífisis del mencionado radio y la ulna. Con esto los alaridos de dolor de la guerrera no fueron tan estruendosos como los primeros, pero igual estuvieron.

Deshaciéndole de la bota perteneciente a la pierna herida, Ares no tuvo que darle doble ojeada a aquellos agujeros desde la parte final y lateral de su muslo hasta el comienzo de la pantorrilla para saber que en su interior, fragmentos de madera aún contenía. Teniendo entonces que extraerlos antes de pasar a cerrar las aberturas. Al sentir como éstos se adhirieron a la palma de su mano, bañados en sangre, le entraron ganas de molerlos con sus dientes hasta hacerlos aserrín. ¡Por favor, en qué pensaba! Seguro se así se cuestionó así mismo.

Terminada la tarea de cicatrización en su pierna, dejando la piel tan perfecta como estaba al no ser aquellas heridas tan graves como la de su costado, Ares se sintió más relajado y con más mente para inspeccionar a fondo el resto del cuerpo de Xena. Quitándole su otra bota, removiendo la falda de su manchado vestido y flexionando las piernas para ver si ésta sentía algún tipo de dolor en sus coyunturas. Lo mismo hizo con el otro brazo de ilesa apariencia. No encontrando signo alguno de que mal estuviese. Pudiendo dejar las extremidades para entonces volver a enfocarse en el tronco de la guerrera. El vestido de ella como que ya comenzaba a molestarle más de lo debido porque respondía ante su intromisión con más tirones y rajadas sobre la tela. Topándose con que la descubierta piel que se mostraba, en el área del vientre moretones tenía.

―Maldita seas, Atenea. Maldita seas entre todos los de nuestra misma calaña.

Necesitaba un buen plato abierto con agua caliente para limpiar la sangre del vientre y ver mejor aquellos moretones. De paso también asegurarse de que más heridas no hubiesen. ¡Cómo le hacía falta para eso sus miserables sirvientes! Estaba segurísimo de que de no haberles expulsado, tuviese ahí a su lado los mejores médicos de cada aldea. Aunque sólo fuese para que le consiguiesen húmedos paños y platos de enjuague para limpiar el cuerpo de Xena. Pues la parte fundamental de su mejoría, él se la llevaba por completo. Esa y la de los paños y platos con agua. No estando sus fieles a su alrededor, tuvo que reaparecer tales objetos en mano tras pensar en la ubicación de éstos o en éstos mismos. El agua, aún fría que en los platos hizo aparecer, la calentó con las flamas producidas por su propia divinidad y sin verificar si la temperatura era propicia para la piel de un mortal, rápido prosiguió con la limpieza del cuerpo de la guerrera.

No debió de estar tan caliente porque ésta no expresó molestia alguna. O era que ya estaba por el quinto desmayo en ese día. Entre tanto, Ares con su poder desaparecía los enrojecidos y futuros oscuros moretones junto con todo el daño que debajo de la piel podía hallarse. Tras terminar en su vientre y parte del pecho, el dios que levanta el tronco de ésta con uno de sus brazos y acaba de rasgar lo que de vestido a las espaldas de la guerrera quedaba. Descubriendo más golpes que quedaban por atender. A todos los sanó regresando a la posición boca arriba el cuerpo de Xena.

Nada más faltaba su rostro. El que procuró no mirar demasiado desde el principio para no quebrar esa frialdad con la que pudo movilizarse como era debido. Lavó los ensangrentados trapos que tenía tirados por todo el lecho, y eligiendo el que más limpio quedase, lo utilizó para sacar la seca sangre sobre nariz y boca del rostro de su humana querida. La región nasal por lo visto, y de milagro lesión alguna no tenía más no se podía decir lo mismo del labio inferior. Estaba partido he hinchado. No era algo grave pues sanaría por completo en cuestión de una semana. Siendo una marca dejada por Atenea, Ares no lo vio así. Llevando su papel de sanador más allá de lo propuesto.

Posando uno de sus dedos sobre la zona cortada para después pensárselo mejor y elegir otro medio de curación más directo dependiendo del punto de vista con que se le observase. Si la energía sanadora brotaba siempre de su cuerpo, ¿cuál era la diferencia que usara como medio de transporte sus manos o sus propios labios? Por ello le besó. Al principio suave y pausado. Sintiendo como de su boca brotaba su poder y no sólo tocaba los labios de la guerrera, sino que también penetraba por ésta en cuanto la abrió en medio de una inconsciente correspondencia.

El cuerpo de Xena se encontraba necesitado de fuerzas. Aquel beso fue la mayor fuente que pudo haber estado deseando desde sus adentros. Lo aceptase o no la razón y conciencia de su dueña, su organismo correspondería a aquella entrada de poder hasta que ésta misma dejara de proveerse. En no que ese corte llegaba, la boca de la mortal se habría más para poder atrapar la que le ofrecía tan divino fortalecimiento. Ares, que no se esperaba aquella reacción, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en alargar su generoso gesto. Llevaba una semana entera sin probar sus labios, y si la guerrera le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo en aquellos momentos, ni demente rechazaría tan divina suerte.

Del pálido color que su piel venía llevando desde hace días, el rosa pasó a colonizar sus mejillas y el beige del resto del cuerpo. La divinidad del dios hacía que éste se inundara con un calor muy extrañado durante los pasados días. Reanimando las entumecidas extremidades y devolviéndole la capacidad motora. Ares no le vio pero si le sintió. Las manos de Xena despertaban de su frío estado, moviendo las falanges. Siendo elevadas por el brazo al que se conectaban, para posarse sobre los musculosos brazos del dios. De ahí, luego a su ancha espalda.

Ares estaba seguro que de encontrarse perfectamente consciente, su preciada posesión así no estuviese actuando. Aprovechándose de ello para el también reconquistar terreno abandonado. Dejando su peso sostenido sobre un único brazo —pues hacía rato que se encontraba subido sobre la guerrera —para dejar una mano libre con la que poder acariciar el torso de la mujer. Sintiendo como su calidez habitual regresaba a su piel. Como su corazón alcanzaba su ritmo vital y como su respiración tranquila ya se encontraba.

Los girones que por vestido quedaba, no tardaron en presentar su habitual molestia. Siendo mandados a los suelos con un par de bruscos tirones por parte del dios. Lo restante, entre las sábanas bajo el cuerpo de la humana quedó enredado. Enredo que unas blancas y tersas piernas querían imitar. Flexionándose sobre sus rodillas como si voluntad propia tuvieran y quisiesen por ende atrapar al ser que tanto calor a su cuerpo transmitía. De haber tenido más energía, de seguro que ese cuerpo tal cometido hubiese logrado. Pero aun con todo ese regalo vital que se le obsequió, realmente necesitaba descansar. Como aquel que engulle gran alimento en medio de una profunda hambre. Acudiendo luego a su lecho para una necesaria siesta. Así mismo hizo la guerrera al quedarse dormida bajo el cuerpo del dios. Sintiéndose protegida sin estar completamente consciente de ello.

Percatado de que ahora sí su guerrera se encontraba profundamente dormida, Ares se separó de ella. Se puso al pie de la cama, le descubrió su desaliñada melena de sus pechos, y admiró su belleza. Vaya que había hecho estupendo trabajo. Gracias a su divino poder, aquel hermoso cuerpo ya no cargaba con la pasada horripilante herida sobre su costado.

―Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir alejarte de mí, Xena ―le dijo más al viento pues era obvio que ni enterada de su presencia estaba―. Porque no sé si podré llegar otra vez a tiempo para salvarte.

Le cubrió con unas sábanas de mullido pelaje, encendió fuego en una chimenea para calentarle y alejarle del frió de las brisas de invierno, y cerró las cortinas colgadas alrededor del lecho. Podre alma que su descanso interrumpiese. Su princesa se encontraba devuelta en su templo y mal le iría al que osase en traspasarlo a éste y a sus dominios sólo para lastimarle. Que más que al pendiente él estaría. Dejándole a solas sólo por tener que dejarlo todo preparado para cuando despertase. Teniendo que por lo tanto atender varios asuntos para que eso fuese posible.

…

Recién llegado de los bosques y llanos del sur de sus dominios, el dios de la guerra que decide salir de su templo como según regresó. Había hablado con alguno de sus generales recluidos hasta entonces a las fueras de los campamentos. Informándole que tenían menos de un día para que regresaran a sus respectivas labores. Tanto éstos como el pueblo entero que cada uno comandaba. En adición, quería los mejores médicos de cada aldea. Su princesa ya se encontraba sanada de heridas más no recuperada de la sangre perdida. Necesitando por lo tanto una buena dieta para nutrirse. Cosas de humanos que sólo se conocían entre humanos. Él era un dios que apenas había sido mortal por unos cortos periodos en su vida. Y si le preguntaban para qué servía la comida, sólo contestaría que para comerla. Eso de plantas medicinales, nutritivas viandas y demás cosas, nunca había tenido porque estudiarlas y nunca tendría por qué hacerlo.

Como se dijo, no acabando de poner un pie en su propio templo cuando se ve obligado a salir a las afueras de éste. La esencia de unos visitantes nada gratos le hizo subir la guardia. Encaminándose hasta donde mismo se le apareció Perséfone días atrás. Advertía que justamente por allí se hallaban. Cruzándose de brazos en espera de que se dignaran por aparecer y preguntándose entre tanto cómo era que se atrevían deambular por las cercanías de su propio templo luego de todo lo ocurrido con Atenea. Quedó bastante claro que si quería, podía mandarlos a todos juntos directo al Tártaros y sin esperanza de un posible retorno.

―Deimos, Fobos y Discordia ―les llamó hastiado por la espera―. ¿Qué demonios pretenden siguiéndome hasta aquí?

Dos luces rojizas y una azul extremadamente claro —como la de él mismo— se presentaron sobre el terreno dando paso a los cuerpos del que emanaban. Sus dos hijos y antiguos servidores durante las pasadas guerras, le observaron con tensión a ambos lados de su tía Eris. Sí estaban allí, era porque ya no podían regresar al Olimpo y por seguir enlazados a las cuerdas de Discordia de la que se dejaron amarrar tras escuchar sobre las grandes cosas que podrían obtener uniéndose a su padre tal y como debía de ser. En el caso de Eris, pues a su admirable hermano y antiguo amante de pasados tiempos. Más que poder, gloria y reinado, lo que su interior anhelaba era regresar a aquellas épocas donde le acompañaba en las batallas en su carro tirado por corceles que flameaban llamas igual que dragones. Dejando de ser la pequeña deidad inadvertida para levantar la mirada y alzarse en poder y grandeza sobre las cabezas de los demás al derramar el odio y la riña a todos a los que se le acercaba.

―¿No crees que la pregunta está demás, querido hermano?

―Tienen tres segundos para largarse de vuelta a sus escondrijos en el Olimpo ―amenazó preparando una esfera de fuego en ambas manos―. Y voy contando.

Deimos y Fobos estuvieron a puntos de atacar la advertencia de su padre, pero notando como su tía les miraba y con ello les indicaba que les iba a ir realmente peor si se atrevían a dejarle sola ahí, tuvieron que tragar hondo y esperar hasta el último momento.

―No nos vamos a ninguna parte, Ares ―negó en nombre de los tres una Eris que se encaminaba seductoramente hacia su antiguo compañero de catástrofes―. Hemos bajado del Olimpo para unirnos a ti y no tenemos en mente cambiar de planes ni ahora, ni en un siglo entero. ¿Cierto, muchachos? ―inquirió al par de miedosos que a su espalda se escondían.

―Sí, sí, claro ―contestaron al unísono sin que realmente estuvieran seguro de lo que decían.

―Queremos ayudarte a levantar tu imperio en la tierra, papá ―añadió con una tartamuda y algo apenada voz un Fobos que sonreía, si es que a esa mueca se le podía llamar así, por los nervios que tenía.

―Creemos que ya es hora de que tú seas el soberano entre el resto de las deidades y por eso hemos venido a apoyarte ―pretendió ahora Deimos echarse de la mano a su padre con aquella lambida de ojo nada grata para el dios de la guerra.

Notando que los comentarios de los hijos sólo molestaban más al padre, Eris que intenta arreglarlo con las lecciones aprendidas de su propio hermano. La seducción y la manipulación.

Atrás, los dioses del terror y el pánico vieron como su tía aplacaba la ira de su padre con tan sólo extender sus manos hacia arriba y masajearle ambos brazos desde los hombros —en donde se tuvo que poner de puntillas pues era de estatura baja y el dios demasiado alto— hasta las manos de éste donde la energía que se producía terminó por extinguirse.

Sintiéndose victoriosa, Eris sonrió para sí y luego para sus sobrinos que le correspondieron el gesto algo más relajados al creer que la seducción de su tía domaba al violento dios que era su padre. Cambiando de opinión al cabo de unos próximos quince segundos cuando Ares atrapó el cuello de Eris igual que se atrapa una lanza arrojada en vertical y se eleva en el aire para querer lanzarla por donde mismo vino.

El pequeño cuerpo de Discordia se removía en el aire colgando desde la firme mano del hermano con el que su completa sangre compartía siendo ambos hijos de los mismos padres. Al ver tal escenita con anterioridad ya descubierta del telón, a Deimos y a Fobos poco comenzó a valerle lo que pudiese pensar Discordia. Ellos estaban a un sólo paso de largarse de allí y como que ya lo estaban iniciando.

―Dije que se larguen y no quiero volver a repetirlo. ¿Entendieron?

De la palidez que siempre llevaba, Eris pasó a lucir un tono morado por la falta de aire. Si su hermano no la liberaba, poco le faltaba para romperle el cuello puesto que hacía rato que ya la respiración tenía por perdida. De haber sido humana, su cabeza se encontraría rodando por los suelos.

Con una brusquedad propia de él, lanzó a su hermana directo hacia los imbéciles que por hijos tenía. Los que no habían sido capaz de cumplir una simple orden. Quedarse en vigilia en su templo en el Olimpo y estar al pendiente de todo lo que en el alto Éter sucediese.

Estaba claro que el dios de la guerra todavía se encontraba de malas como para llegar a un acuerdo razonablemente. Eris, que lo conocía mejor que nadie entre todas las deidades existentes, se atacó a sus órdenes. Días eran lo más que tenía el tiempo para poder convencerle de que les permitiera participar en sus planes. Que ya logrado eso, era cuestión de esperar de que se diera cuenta, que una diosa de verdad siempre le convendría más que una mera mortal. Que para ella, por más fuerte y legendaria que haya sido entre los suyos, a fin de cuentas siempre terminaba sucumbiendo a causa de su condición de humana.

―Seguiré insistiendo, Ares ―le dio por avisado antes de desaparecerse dejando completamente solos al par de sus sobrinos que al verse sin un simple escudo ante su padre, no tardaron en copiar a su tía.

¿Con la clase de cosas que perdía el tiempo? Cuando siempre era más fácil mandarlos a volar más allá del Éter que ponerse a escuchar las estupideces que tuviesen que decirle. Incontables eran las cosas que tenía que atender en el mundo de los mortales como para mantener conversaciones con despreciados entre los miembros de su familia. Era cierto que tenía una vida eterna para atenderle, pero también estaba consciente de que los humanos no compartían tan preciado don como para mantenerse sentados y en la espera de que él se decidiera dirigirles. ¡Sus planes los quería para ya! ¡Qué para pronto ya era tarde!

Sus fieles debían de tener esos mismos dichos grabados en la cabeza porque no hacía una hora que el dios los había mandado a llamar, y ya varios de sus guerreros que se asomaban por los horizontes de lomas y bosques alrededor de los campos. Dejando mucho que decir sobre su obediencia, respeto y fidelidad hacia el dios de la guerra. ¿O es que en realidad era terror y pánico? Sus hijos Deimos y Fobos por ahí andaban. Por lo que no era extraño que todas las tribus se encontrasen más atemorizadas de la cuenta.

No siendo el tipo de deidades que recibía a sus adoradores con bendiciones y brazos abiertos, Ares regresa al interior de su templo palaciego. Primero para verificar el estado de su guerrera, a la cual la encuentra aún dormida, y luego para alistar las nuevas órdenes que les tenía a sus "fieles" generales —desde el aquelarre ya no les tenía mucha confianza— y al resto de las aldeas en Aresia. Sus vacaciones a las afueras se habían terminado. Y si realmente querían ganarse su completo perdón —cosa dudable y poco esperada de un dios como él— tenían que fajarse en sus dominios, arando la tierra hasta con los dientes y dejando sudor y sangre sobre ésta. Al alto drama de las novelas de Homero.

La presencia de una decena de médicos en su sala de juntas fue un buen ejemplo para probar que sus órdenes se estaban cumpliendo y que todos querían preservar esa alianza y protección del propio dios y señor de la guerra. De manera descortés, Ares echó a sus generales de su templo para pasar a ordenar ahora sobre las cabezas de los sanadores. No estaba para explicaciones de lo que sucedía. Sólo quería que se hiciese lo que demandaba con velocidad y sin espera. Que para que todos terminaran enterados de la nueva causa de su furia, el chisme existía. Comenzando por las bocas de los médicos que no se esperaban el débil estado de su guerrera, pasando por las sirvientas y heraldos que levantaban el desorden de todo su palacio, y terminando en los oídos de tres vigilantes deidades en las afueras de los terrenos de Aresia. Vigilantes cuya naturaleza divina les permitía escuchar desde lo alto las conversaciones de agricultores y pastores sobre lo que en el templo de su dios sucedía.

―Y bien, ¿sigue con vida la muerta resucitada o al fin ya se volvió a morir?

―Para pesar nuestro sigue con vida y con un pronóstico hacia la pronta recuperación ―chistó con mala gana la diosa Eris al contestarle a su sobrino Deimos.

―Bueno, véanlo del lado positivo ―sugirió Fobos―. El que siga con vida nos salva a todos de la ira de Ares y también nos ayuda a que nos le acerquemos al encontrarse menos de malas.

―Bah —bufó su hermano Deimos con flojera―. Viva o muerta esa mortal continuará siendo un estorbo para nosotros. Ares no olvida que una vez la intentamos matar y por eso, temiendo que lo hagamos de nuevo, nos quiere más que lejos.

―Disculpen, pero a mí no me incluyan en ese asunto que bastante lejos que me encontraba cuando se dio el famoso Ocaso de los Dioses ―dijo Fobos negándose a que le incluyeran en el mismo bote usando una voz aguda para expresar su desacuerdo.

―Entonces con más razón cállate y no opines si no estuviste presente. ―Con esto un sonoro _tack _se escuchó de la cabeza de éste al recibir un golpe de su tía.

―Lo que tú dices es muy cierto, Deimos ―se dedicó a dialogar con su cano sobrino―. Pero se te está olvidando un punto. Nosotros, y el resto de los caídos del Olimpo, no fueron los únicos. Ares también tuvo su que ver en ese asunto.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Deimos afirmó lo que Eris decía mientras que un Fobos con cara de perdido idiotamente les miraba sin tener que opinar pues cuando aquel suceso se dio, digamos que el se encontraba en otro mundo.

―Por lo que pude notar, Xena al parecer tiene grandes lagunas en su memoria. Al comentarle sobre su hija Eva fue como hablarle de un completo desconocido. Y no dudo que existan otras cosas más sobre su vida pasada que aún no recuerde.

―¿Y eso que nos importa a nosotros? ―le dio lo mismo a Deimos―. Con memoria o no Ares la seguirá usando como su principal arma.

―Puede ser. Pero a veces sucesos del pasado nos hacen cambiar nuestro futuro. ¿Quién quita entonces, que la legendaria guerrera desista de continuar al lado del dios de la guerra y termine del mismo modo en el que acabó durante sus últimos días de su primera vida?

Otra cara de complicidad quedó marcada en ambos dioses. Aquella posibilidad no sonaba nada mal. Fobos, que quiso festejarla, salió con un comentario suyo que más bien arruinó el momento entre la diosa de la discordia y el dios del terror.

―¡Entonces tú te podrás casar con nuestro padre Ares mientras que Deimos y yo al fin nos convertiremos en sus herederos al mismo tiempo que todos seremos una linda familia! ―Y con esa expresión, que abre sus brazos al cielo como si de lo celeste ya se viera venir tal sueño.

Abajo, arando el terreno, dos agricultores juraron ver al cuerpo de un hombre caer desde lo alto de unas nubes y perderse entre el forestal bosque. Por su bien, sería más conveniente que dejaran cultivar lo que estaban cultivando. La tierra podía estar contaminada con alguna especie de alucinógeno que nada bien que le hacía a los hombres trabajadores.

…

En una ventilada e iluminada habitación en el templo, Ares observaba a su guerrera dormir tan plácidamente como si nada le hubiese sucedido. Una buena porción diaria de los alimentos y dosis indicadas por los médicos, y su guerrera pronto estaría blandiendo su espada como tanto le gustaba verle hacer. Nada más, que si hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba cuando despertase, no habría deseado tal cosa para tan pronto. Ordenando que le administraran sedantes en vez que le nutrieran el cuerpo con todos los mejunjes que le dieron de tomar en un verde olivo caldo.

Aseada y vestida con una bata blanca por sirvientas, tenía el aspecto de una ninfa de bosque dormida en vez de una convaleciente en su lecho. Comparación que sería otra idea de la que se arrepentiría. Hasta donde se tenía sabido y contado, las ninfas eran encantadoras y amorosas. No agresivas y violentas como las lamias, gorgonas, esfinges, quimeras o cualquier otra criatura asesina de hombres. Conducta que tomó la disque débil mortal en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro del dios de la guerra. Siendo esto la gota que colmase un vaso lleno de sueños y recuerdos en su interior. El tiempo que llevaba de inconsciente, también lo llevaba abriendo las puertas a su memoria.

―No puedo perder otro hijo ―le escuchó murmurar en sueños con toda perfección.

Ares se quedó seco de golpe.

«¿Otro hijo? ― se preguntó con sorpresa en su interior―. ¿Qué demonios estás soñando Xena? ¿Ahora qué rayos estás recordando? ¿Perder otro hijo? Sólo tuviste un varón, así que tienes que estar alucinando o inventando cosas. A menos que… »

―¿Qué no sea quién estoy pensando? ―ahora se puso frío el dios de la guerra al temer por el siguiente nombre:

―Eva.

Lo que faltaba. No terminaba de salir de una decaída con su mortal y ya que a la cabeza de ésta le llegaban más motivos para acabar de armarle la grande a él.

―Octavio, cuida de ella. Por favor cuida de ella mientras nos volvemos a encontrar.

Claro, gracias a ese emperador romano es que pudo montar el montaje del siglo. Enterándose él primero entre todas las deidades de la verdad ocurrida tras el telón luego de unos veinticinco años enteros. Una verdad que para serse sincero, fue un milagroso golpe para él. Su eterna obsesión seguía con vida y perfectamente sana para plantársele con la espada. Ya se venía extrañando él la inmensa atracción que sintió por Eva. Si resultó ser hija de la obsesión de su existencia. Pero sólo fue eso, atracción, porque si en su interior existía un corazón, ese tenía tiempo de haber sido marcado por una sola mujer. A saber cómo poder explicar tal cosa cuando humano no se era.

Debió de haberse marchado y esperar que la guerrera despertase con la memoria borrada. Deseo que no podía cumplirse porque era algo inevitable. Siendo tal vez mejor pasar de una vez de ese trago amargo y no dejar que se le acumularan con los próximos venideros. Porque de que quedaban cuentas por ajustar, las quedaban. Mucho más grandes que aquella a suceder a continuación. Pues una cosa era no hablarle sobre un segundo hijo tenido, y otra muy diferente era ocultarle una decisión y un camino elegido en el pasado.

Aún algo lejos de saber esa verdad que el hado o destino le deparaba, abrió sus ojos lentamente en no que a la claridad se acostumbraba. Tenía dos días de estar durmiendo en donde apenas se le separaban los labios para que ingiriese alimentos y medicamentos batidos en la mezcla que para Ares era un puro mejunje. Dios que se quedó más tieso y parado como las numerosas estatuas que se tallaban en su nombre. Era mucho lo que su guerrera le iba a exigir y no le quedaba de otra que atenerse por más dios que fuese.

―¿Qué me pasó? ―balbuceó al sentir como se le despertaban algunos dolores en su cuerpo―. ¿Ares? ―apenas le podía ver con tanta luz.

Ares, que por su parte también tenía mucho que exigirle, no desaprovechó aquella interrogante para contestarle con toda la autoridad y razón que tenía. A ver si presentando dominancia, la mantenía al margen de las suyas. De las exigencias de ésta.

―Lo que te esperaba por alejarte de mi lado. Lo más obvio por querer jugar a la independiente y a la niña libre y sin obligaciones.

―¿Qué?

―Casi te vuelves a morir, Xena.

Quien no lo hubiese visto un minuto atrás, creería que aquel dios apenas le importaba si la mortal que tenía delante. Quien de seguro le daría por el más grande de los bipolares. Quien le conociera de verdad, comprendería que sólo se trataba de una coraza de frialdad para no dejarse dominar. Dominar por los ojos más hermosos y posesivos que justamente en aquellos instantes, como en todos los ya pasados, le miraban.

―Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que volver a tus manos ―espetó al levantarse de la cama tambaleantemente―. ¡Aush!Me duele todo el cuerpo. Me duelen hasta los huesos ―se quejó con entrecerrados ojos.

―Bonita forma de agradecerme que te los haya reparado. ¿O es que no recuerdas que te quebraron hasta el alma?

Buscando no sabía ni ella misma qué cosa, continuó caminando por el borde de la cama obteniendo apoyo de ésta cada dos o tres pasos. Recordaba perfectamente bien sus últimos instantes en el templo, y por ello, lo menos que quería era estar cerca de Ares. Al menos su mente. Su interior —corazón, alma, como quisiesen llamarle— le incitaba a todo lo contrario. Le incitaba a abrazarle y descargar en lágrimas todo el temor sentido como si fuese una pequeña niña. Ni las veces que se topó con Celesta en su vida pasada, había sentido la muerte tan de cerca. Bueno, si fueron varias las veces que la sintió por otros sucesos, pero como estos eran cosa del pasado, y a muchos ni les recordaba, el más grande entonces quedaba en el enfrentamiento con Atenea.

―Claro que sí ―respondió de mala gana―. Dos de tus divinas hermanas bajaron del Olimpo para darme el "saludo" de mi vida.

«¿Dos dijo?», se repitió así mismo. Descubriendo que Eris tenía manos manchadas en el asunto. Ya ajustaría cuentas con ella por eso.

―Aunque Atenea se veía con más ganas de matarme que Eris, la diosa de la discordia.

Ares se hizo el que poco le importaba el asunto, mandándole a que reposase.

―Que conste que te lo advertí. Y acuéstate que estás que no puedes ni con tu alma ―le ordenó al sostenerle en medio de un tambaleo que amenazó con tirarla al piso―. Aún necesitas descansar ―le hizo saber al sentarla sobre la cama y comenzar a subirle las piernas.

―¡No me toques, Ares!

Con aquella repelía Ares pensó que le saldría con las vivas razones de por qué no querer ni que la tocase. Le había mentido una vez más.

―¿No crees que ya es más que tarde para pedir semejante cosa?

―¿Quiero mis armas? No quiero seguir aquí un segundo más.

Un chiste. Así le pareció al dios la petición de la guerrera. ¿Sus armas? ¿Marcharse? Sí, claro. Con la pinta que tenía como máximo, llegaba hasta la salida de la habitación.

―Buen chiste, Xena. ―Entonces le negó con seriedad―. Ahora, acuéstate en no que voy por las sirvientas para que te traigan algo sólido de comer. Que tus gloriosas curvas no se mantienen con meros caldos.

―Te dije que…

Una punzada en su sien le hizo tragarse sus palabras. Como en otras veces. Obligándole a atacar la orden del dios sin que de veras la quisiese. Un mareo y unas ganas de vomitar se alojaron en su cuerpo.

―¿Qué tienes? ―mostró preocupación un dios que poco sabía sobre malestares en los humanos. Lo único que entendía era que su guerrera estaba entrando en una especie de inconsciencia que ni mantenerle sentada podía. Lo más probable por haberse puesto de pie de golpe y abusado de las pocas reservas que le quedaban.

No era que le agradara en grande que Xena entrase en una pequeña debilidad, pero no se podía negar que ese desajuste interno le nublaba la razón y por lo tanto, pensar con claridad. En otras palabras, si la guerrera tenía algo qué reclamarle a él, con aquel mareo cualquier pregunta se le venía abajo. O eso creía el dios quien se encaminaba hacia la salida como niño que su madre le deja ir al ésta aún no saber sobre su travesura cometida. Sin embargo, Ares no reparó en que tal mareo en la mortal se debía a las inquisitivas que para él deparada les tenía. No pudiendo atravesar el marco de la puerta cuando un plano plato de bronce similar a un disco pasó como una ráfaga por encima de su hombro y lado de su cabeza para terminar clavado, y cerrando al mismo tiempo, la puerta cuya manija ya tirada tenía.

El dios de la guerra se quedó plantado ante la puerta tratando de hacer un conteo de las veces en la que su guerrera había reaccionado de ese modo. Hasta el momento no le había clavado nada con esos actos. De todos modos, no podía seguir dando la espalda así porque no faltaba mucho para que lo hiciese. Entre tanto, debía pensar mejor en cómo atenerse a lo que la mortal tuviese que decirle. Bien que sabía por donde sus palabras viajarían, prestándole atención para recibirlas de una vez.

―Soy todo oídos, Xena. Ya sé de qué quieres hablarme. ―Se giró fingiendo una expresión de indiferencia. Era cierto que la atendería, pero tan poco se rebajaría hasta el suelo mientras ella rugía con todos sus reclamos.

La referida aguardó casi un minuto de silencio procurando exponer su cara de mayor enojo. Si Ares era descarado, ella se encargaría de curarle de ese mal. Acribillándole primero con todo lo que quería lanzarle.

―Tú, maldito desgraciado. ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Tú también querías matarla! ―le gritó al ponerse de pie como si con eso sus palabras fueran a golpearle la cara mucho más fuerte al dios.

Haciéndose el desentendido, Ares continuó como si de nada culpable fuese.

―Creo que en toda mi existencia he querido matar a muchos, Xena. Especifícate. ―Ahora se dio como el lelo que nada sabía, apoyando su cuerpo en uno de los pilares de la cama por medio de su brazo derecho.

―¿No qué sabías de lo que quiero hablarte? ¿Eh? ¡Infeliz! ―Y tras ese segundo insulto que le empuja al no soportarle ver de ese modo tan indiferente y despreocupado hacia lo que escuchaba―. ¡¿Así era tu forma de demostrarme amor en mi pasado?! ¡¿Queriendo matar a mis hijos?! ¡A una hija específicamente! ¡A ella! ¡A Eva!

La mención de aquel nombre por sus labios le daba una sensación similar a la de quien se traga un vaso lleno de espinas. Si problemática le había salido la madre, ni hablar de la hija con la que también tuvo que enredarse.

―Lo he recordado todo, Ares. ¡Todo! ―Otro empujón más, y si aquel dios no llegase a tener la firmeza de una roca sobre el suelo, rato sería en el que sobre éste se encontraría.

Xena estaba realmente histérica. Gritándole con estacados ojos de una leona que reclama al culpable el daño hecho a sus cachorros.

―¿No me digas? ―Ares continuó con ese gesto de alguien que con superioridad te mira―. ¿Y se puede saber quién fue la lengua suelta con la que te informaste? O mejor dicho, lenguas. Porque de que fueron Eris y Atenea no me queda la menor duda. Sé que la segunda quiso matarte, pero también que la primera un "cordial saludo" fue a darte. ¿Cierto? ―Dejó que el enfado por lo que le habían hecho, le sacara de tema y le hiciera revelar la preocupación que sentía por su guerrera―. Las heridas que tenías en tu pierna no estaban tan frescas como la que te encontré en tu costado. Te la habían hecho antes. ¿Fue Discordia junto con los alicates que por hijos tengo? ¡Dime el terror que pasaste y ahora mismo los mando directo donde mi padre para a ver si por vez primera, le tengo algo de qué agradecer! ―Se desesperó sujetando fuertemente los brazos de Xena quién no estaba para muestras de preocupación por alguien que a su ver mañana podía ser capaz de matarle.

―¡No seas más cínico de lo que eres! ―explotó zafándose de su agarre―. ¿Cómo puedes fingir que te preocupo cuando en el pasado una hija me quisiste matar? Claramente te veo invadiendo mi antigua aldea de Amfípolis junto con la cara de lechuza de Atenea. Todos los dioses me perseguían a mí, ¿verdad? Primero era por lo que en mi vientre llevaba y después por lo que en mis brazos como una misma loba tuve que proteger.

Ares pensó que una loba se quedaba corta al lado de la forma en la que Xena luchó contra los mismos dioses con tal de proteger la vida del milagro de la suya.

―No todos los dioses querían matar a tu hija Xena. Afrodita, Eros y Perséfone si bien les recuerdas ―tomó más como ejemplos que como alguien que salía en sus defensas―. Tan poco no todos los que pensaron en hacerlo, pudieron levantar una sola mano cuando la tuvieron de frente ―añadió refiriéndose a él mismo―. Si realmente lo supieras todo, me estarías dando las mismas gracias que me diste una vez cuando te salvé la vida a ti, a tu propia hija y a… a alguien más que contigo andaba ―se abstuvo de decir la palabra _amiga_. Concepto que se traducía a la barda de Potidea.

Eso del arrepentimiento a último momento a Xena no le bajaba ni con aceite. Alguna cosa le tuvo que convenir al dios para desistir de atacar a su hija, al menos en su etapa infantil. Ella, como que algo recordaba. Eso de que le viese llegar con Atenea y luego le viese ir tras haberse puesto en contra de ella, una razón debía de tener.

―"¡Grandes ganas" entonces de querer que se supiera tal acto de disque buena fe, cuando es por medio de una maldita pesadilla y por dos psicópatas hermanas tuyas es que me entero! ―gritó con toda la razón―. A ver, ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre esto antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que parí una segunda criatura? ¿De quién la tuve que ni acordarme puedo? ¿Por qué tú y tu divina familia querían matarle? ¿Qué diablos tenía ella que ver con eso del Ocaso de los Dioses? Y más que nada ¿Cómo diablos es eso de que pude matar dioses? Por eso es que ahora me atacaron, ¿cierto? Me odian y me detestan. Y tú me has revivido volviéndome a poner en bandeja de plata para que procedan con su venganza. ¿No crees que de haberme hablado sobre la ira que contra mía tu familia tienen, hubiese tenido más precaución a la hora de toparme con un dios y sus frustrados deseos de venganza? ¡CONTESTA, ARES!

¿Cómo quería que le contestara si apenas respiraba y salía con otra interrogante. No sólo eso, sino que hasta le golpeaba en su pecho como si quisiese alejarle de ella. ¿Cómo entonces poder contestarle todo si ni cerca le quería?

―Primero que nada, Xena ―le hizo frente ―fueron varias las veces que te advertid que no eras muy querida entre gran parte de las deidades del Olimpo.

―¡Pero yo pensaba que era por mi pasado como guerrera y…

Vaya que si le gustaba el berrinche. Si ella no perdía, él menos.

―¡Te callas ya, y me escuchas!

―Para qué si lo que haces es sólo mentir ―le contesta con amagues.

No estando para soportar los berrinches de su guerrera, Ares que le manda de vuelta a la cama. Arrojándose sobre ella para impedir que se levantase. Por lo visto, el poder que le transmitió al sanarla, y los medicamentos asignados por los médicos le comenzaban hacer tremendo efecto justo ahora. Ares no sabía de dónde sacaba tantas energías cuando minutos atrás ni caminar podía. Tenía que ser lo primero o, las enormes ganas de luchar que la furia y el coraje le proveían.

Removiéndose bajo el dios, Xena trataba de zafarse de su captura. Cansada estaba de que usase su fuerza para apresarle de semejante o parecidas maneras. Pero, ah… ella también tenía las suyas. Soltándose del agarre del dios en sus brazos y utilizando sus puños para recordarle a quién quería controlar. Hasta su misma cabeza usó para propinarle un cabezazo a la del dios. Lástima para ella, que luego de dejarlo un poco atontado, éste aún siguiese siendo más rápido. Atrapándola en cuanto se disponía a levantarse de la cama. Quedando nuevamente atrapada bajo el cuerpo del dios.

―¡¿Te vas a calmar ya o vas a continuar con tu estúpido berrinche de niña?!

Aunque no lo aceptara, y por más razón que tuviese para enfadarse, el dios no se equivocaba en cuanto a que tenía que calmarse. Discutiendo y arrojando golpes, no iba a enterarse de todo cuando deseaba saber.

―Así me gusta ―expresó la deidad en cuanto sintió que su acelerada respiración menguaba, su pecho dejaba de agitarse aceleradamente contra el suyo, y la mala cara que tenía al menos la volteaba hacia otro lado. Fue sólo entonces cuando Ares se separó de ella, permitiéndole que se sentara sobre el colchón mientras él se dirigía por una copa de vino a disposición sobre una mesa al lado de la cama

―¿Quieres? ―le ofreció en cuanto vio que le miraba. Quedándose con la copa tendida al ésta desviar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos.

―Mejor, más me rinde ―se alzó de hombros.

―Estoy esperando, Ares.

El nombrado quiso vengarse de su denominado berrinche degustándose con el vino que tragaba. Esperando que ésta le saliera con que hasta ni eso podía hacer. Ni beber vino.

―Sí, sí ―admitió en cuanto le vio querer levantarse. De seguro para atestarle un golpe con esos nudillos bien afilados que tenía―. Pero tienes que entender que no es fácil hablarte de algo que ni tú misma llegaste a entender.

―No me importa. Dímelo todo. Y cree me. Ahora si sabré cuan verdadero es lo que dices, pues las puertas de mi memoria se han ensanchado ante los recuerdos ―le previno.

Ares dejó de tomar vino. Entonces para qué diablos le preguntaba. Pero su boca en forma de "O" minúscula no la tenía así por eso, sino por algo más.

―¿Incluso que yo anduve con tu hija y la quise usar como tu suplente en mis ejércitos? ―sacó a la luz lo peor, que a su ver, pudo haber en aquella historia. Dejándole saber a la guerrera que se encontraba preparado para una lanzada de su Chakram tal y como una vez le lanzó cuando ésta le sorprendió besándose con su hija. De no haberse separado a tiempo, la afilada arma los hubiese hecho por ellos.

Lo más conveniente era que se hubiese quedado callado. Los ojos que tenía la guerrera eran los de alguien a quien se le sorprende al informarle de algo nuevo. Ella podía lidiar con los que se metieran con su persona, pero con los de un hijo suyo, jamás. Punto que, quien pudiese leer sus pensamientos, le haría cuestionarse de dónde salía tanto instinto maternal. Pues el dios ya le había dicho, y ella también tenía recordado, que a su primer hijo en otros brazos dejó. Si no pudo darle amor al primero, por qué hubiese querido dárselo a un segundo. ¿Arrepentimiento? No, eso no podía ser. Hasta donde recordaba, sabía y obviaba, ella era una mujer fría, calculadora y con las metas hacia el poder y la gloria muy presente. Para ella simplemente sentimientos débiles como los del amor y sus derivados no podían haberse hallado en su primera vida.

―¿Qué has dicho grandísimo patán?

Esa mirada de su parte no emitía mucha aprobación que digamos. Haber como le explicaba lo ocurrido sin que un Chakram volviese a salir volando hacia su cabeza. O sin que ella osase en arrancarle sus ojos con las uñas. La forma en la que contraía sus falanges, daba a entender que quería arrancarle eso, y algo más.

―Eh, nada importante. Algo que pasó más tarde, pero que ni importancia tiene comparada con la persecución olímpica que tuviste ―cambió el tema con gran apuro―. Para resumir la historia, digamos que un día te encontré en medio de tus andadas, tenías el vientre abultado. Estabas embarazada.

No le agradaba que le evadieran sus preguntas, pero si el dios por fin le daba con narrarle la historia, muy atenta a sus palabras debía de estar. Eso de su segundo embarazo la tenía sorprendida, angustiada e intrigada. No tenía la menor idea de quien podría ser hija aquella criatura. Hasta donde sabía, sus enredos con hombres duraron hasta que su gloria de guerrera se vino abajo. Después de so nada serio que tuvo. A decir verdad, nunca tuvo nada serio. Ni siquiera duradero. Excepción de Borias con el que más sostuvo una relación. No quedando de otra, que volver preguntar.

―¿De quién? ―se refirió al padre.

Ares puso una cara de poco agrado por la pregunta. Preguntándose que cómo era posible que aquella mujer lograse embarazarse hasta del viento, y nunca accedió a darle un hijo a él. Si Eva realmente tuvo un padre, la única razón por la que accedería a enterarse de su nombre sería para matarle. O en ese caso, revivirle y volverle a matar en caso de que un mortal haya sido. Que Xena sólo era de él y de nadie más que él. Así era su pensar y de la siguiente forma le dirían quienes le vieran: _Pobre diablo_.

―Si nunca lo supiste tú, menos yo ―comentó mostrando lo poco que le importaba. ¿O en realidad sí?

―¿Cómo?

―Como tú misma lo explicaste diciendo que no habías estado con un hombre en buen tiempo. A mí ni me preguntes. Si aún no puedo creer que te embarazaras sola, mucho menos que agentes divinos y celestiales tuvieron que ver en la cuestión.

Xena estaba que se alzaba sobre su propio tamaño creyendo que así captaría mejor las palabras del dios.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Una vez más habías muerto, Xena. Y una vez más habías resucitado. Como se dieron las cosas, tú sabrás. Pero fue a partir de ahí, que algo comenzó a desarrollarse en tu interior. ―Y narrado esto, Ares que va y se sirve un poco de agua. Hablar sobre aquel tiempo pasado le causaba una especie de carraspera. Pues fue un tiempo en el que su guerrera fue crucificada y el no estuvo para salvarle. Luego le encuentra revivida pero embarazada. ¿Qué momento de la historia se perdió? Buena pregunta si nunca te enterabas de la explicación. Mejor dicho, posible explicación porque aún no se tragaba todo aquel cuento de lo divino.

Entre tanto eso opinaba el dios, a Xena la pesadilla que tuvo en aquella fría noche de invierno se le plantó ante sus ojos como si fuese algo real que le estuviese sucediendo. Frío, dolor, oscuridad y muerte. Luego calor, sanación, luz y vida. Así de simple se resumía.

―César ordenó que me crucificaran por segunda vez luego de atraparme herida ―expresó sus recuerdos en palabras―. Había caído por mano de uno de mis más grandes enemigas, Callisto.

Para Ares el nombre de esa psicópata le vino como un baño de agua fría. Diciéndose que su princesa no terminaba de recordar del todo a la ramera que por hija tuvo, y ahora salía hablando de la aún más ramera de su más grande enemiga.

―Fui crucificada, muerta y sepultada. Pero logré volver a la vida tras una batalla con lo maldito y lo divino. Yo, junto con alguien más. Alguien con un alma dorada.

Mejor que le pusiera un alto a su cuento, o estaba seguro de que esa tal alma dorada pronto se le presentaría con un cuerpo, un nombre, una procedencia y un oficio en su memoria. Pues de Gabrielle, la barda de Potidea era de quién seguro hablaba.

―¡Eh! Xena, querida. ¿Vamos a hablar sobre el último de los calvarios que Julio César te hizo sufrir, o es en tu hija Eva en donde nos vamos a concentrar?

―Es que todo fue tan extraño, Ares ―hablaba con una voz ida en el espacio―. Yo no volví a abrir los ojos porque sí. Un ángel me revivió. Ella era ese ángel, Callisto. Me ayudó a volver, tras yo haberle ayudado a encontrar su paz interior. Me ayudó tras haberse convertido en un alma pura, en un alma blanca. Pues sin que aún lo entienda, yo renuncié a mi salvación por la de ella. Yo, siendo quién era, ¿cómo pude haber obtenido una salvación, un perdón? Más raro aún. ¿Cómo pude haber renunciado a ésta con anterioridad cuando soy quién soy? Alguien que sólo cree que éste mundo es para los fuertes y no para los débiles.

Ahora sí que para Ares a la historia se le añadían más cuentos de hadas. Como si suficientes ya no tuviese. Eso de almas doradas y blancas y hasta negras para él eran la misma cosa. Tal y como le comentó a Perséfone, una ave que pasaba de una jaula a otra. Eso de Callisto por ejemplo. Estaba enterado de lo muy muerta que estaba. Tanto que hasta en otro mundo muy lejano al inframundo le tenían ubicada. Tan muerta estaba, que ya no le quedaba ni una pisca de lo psicópata que una vez llegó a ser. Convertida en un ser que muchos mortales monoteístas, fieles a un sólo dios, conocían como ángel. De acuerdo, cosas como esas podía escucharlas, verlas —pues en su forma de ángel a Callisto creía que si pudo llegar a ver— y seguir andando. Pero que Xena, la legendaria guerrera le saliera con que ella le ayudó a que se salvara convirtiéndose en un ángel o en cuales quiera que fuese esa nueva Callisto con aura brillante y resplandeciente, era algo que de haber tenido un estómago humano, una gran gastritis en éste sufriría.

―¿Ah?

―¿Qué si me estás escuchando?

―Claro, claro. Eso siempre.

―¿Tu llegaste a conocer a Callisto? ―le interrogó la guerrera con sus manos firmes a sus caderas y con su cuello estirado para alcanzar la mirada esquiva del dios que tenía delante.

―Eh…

―No me extrañaría si fue alguien tan sediento de sangre ―le miró con ojo crítico tratando de detectar cualquier delato en su cara―. Una mujer como creo que fue esa antigua adversaria mía, de seguro que tuvo que haberse juntado contigo en varias ocasiones. Y si eso no me extrañaría, mucho menos que tú la hayas usado para echárseme los dos juntos en mi contra. Después de todo, tú mismo has aceptado por tu parte, las veces que hemos intentado matarnos. No necesito ver las imágenes a todo color que invaden mi mente para asegurarlo. Con conocerte en esta segunda vida me es más que suficiente para asegurar como debiste de haber sido en la primera.

Ares se quedó con una parte de su rostro alzada y otra contraída. Quedando como esas caras dementes o como las de cuyo dueño acaba de recibir tremenda encarada.

―Si lo dices por lo que pasó en nuestra última discusión, tú empezaste.

―¡Deja ya de cambiarme los temas y contesta!

¿Cómo no? Como si ella no fuese la que le estuviese dando unos giros de trescientos sesenta grados a tales temas. De Eva ya iba por Callisto.

―Sí la conocí ―aceptó con tal de quitarse unos seguros golpes que le venían encima―. Trabajamos juntos, fue una mis armas. Una de mis amantes mortales y hasta no mortales en donde tuvimos un amor de gatos. Tanto que la llegué hasta sacar del inframundo una vez muerta para que trabajase para mí. ¿Contenta?

Cielos, apenas esperó que aceptara que le conociera, mucho menos que le dijera todo lo que con ella tuvo.

―¿Cuándo por una maldita razón ya no quisiste seguirme ―prosiguió Ares en medio de una justificación que nada le quedaba―, simplemente me tuve que buscar a otra? Callisto fue esa otra ―indicó. Pero como las excusas sólo satisfacían al que las daba y eso Ares lo sabía, comenzó a preocuparse por la mala cara que su princesa le daba. Una aún mucho más mala de la que de por sí ya le dirigía―. Eh, Xena… ¿Estás celosa o qué? ¿Por qué esa cara? ―se inquietó, aunque no lo aceptara, un dios que sonreía plásticamente ante una Xena que tenía la expresión de haber recordado algo más.

―Tú ―le señalaba moviendo su dedo índice―. Tú intercambiaste nuestros cuerpos. Extrayendo su alma del inframundo del que hablas y colocándola en mi cuerpo mientras la mía la mandabas directo a Tártaros. ¡Si que fuiste tremendo mal nacido!

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de más? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba amenazándose así mismo con cortarse la lengua y no lo hacía?

―Cosas que uno tiene que hacer para conseguir lo que quiere. ―Y una vez más que se excusa dando pasos hacia atrás para distanciarse de la leona que se le quería echar encima―. Tú sabes, fue para los días cuando te perseguía para que te me volvieras a unir y para cuando Sísifo me arrebató mi espada y…

―¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo! ¡Y yo tan estúpida que te ayudé a recuperar tu maldita espada! ―explotó por la ira de sus recuerdos.

―Ah, pero a cambio te devolví tu cuerpo, así que no te quejes. Y si accediste a ayudarme, era porque sabías que sentías algo por mí ―le fastidió extendiendo su mano para acariciarle el mentón.

―Sólo mantuve al margen a unos perfectos imbéciles humanos lejos del poder divino sobre la guerra. ―Ahora ella era la que se excusaba.

―Sí, y yo te devolví tu cuerpo porque jamás sería lo mismo besarte a ti en el tuyo que en el de Callisto. Las curvas no se sentían iguales.

Ahora, lo que salió volando fue la tinaja de bronce de donde Ares había extraído un poco del vino que bebió de la pasada elegante copa. Dios que gracias a su divina rapidez se salvó de que le impactara en su cretina cara.

―Un día te voy a cerrar esa boca para siempre ―le juró tratando de serenarse mientras se arreglaba su despeinaba melena como si no acabase de arrojar algo violentamente. Aceptaba que tenía que controlarse. Con quién hablaba era con Ares y al conocerle como le conocía, aceptaba también que le fastidiaba hasta el momento. Él, que debía de pensar lo mismo, se encargó de proveer solución. ¿Cómo? Fastidiando más. Como si su estima no estuviese bailando por un abismo.

―La abrirás en cuanto comiences a extrañar mis besos y mis… ―Lo mejor que hizo fue cerrarla la suya por orden propia antes de que más cosas de bronce sobre la mesa salieran volando directo hacia él―. Y bueno, ¿otra cosa que quieras saber sobre Callisto, o permitirás que regresemos a lo de Eva?

Xena se quedó pensativa. Tenía que aprovechar esos escasos momentos de voluntarismo por parte de dios. Que eso no se daba todos los días ni a toda hora ni a todo minuto.

―Antes aclárame otra cosa. ¿A qué te referiste con eso de que fue tu hasta amante no mortal?

¿Por qué tuvo que preguntarle si quería seguir en el tema o no? Ahora tendría que ver cómo le contestaba a otra pregunta sin apenas a ver respondido las primeras. No estaba en la obligación de hacerlo, pero más le valía verle el lado conveniente a las cosas, aprovechando la situación para dar su versión y tratar de quedar como el héroe de la película.

―Digamos que Callisto sí supo aprovechar las oportunidades que le dio la vida mientras que tú las rechazabas ―le salió con un sermoneo no propio de su persona―. Mientras tú perdías la gloria y el poder que tanto te costó obtener, esa gata psicópata ascendía sobre las cabezas de los demás como una misma inmortal con poderes muy similares a los de una diosa.

―¿Cómo? ―se extrañó la guerrera achicando la mirada.

―Yo no estuve presente en el chanchullo que se dio, pero mientras tu probaste un poco de ambrosía para volver a la vida, ella comió la precisa cantidad para convertirse en una inmortal. Así de simple.

Saber una vez más que el dios de la guerra tenía la razón de sobra, era algo que con desánimo tenía que aceptar. El hecho de ponerse a pensar que una enemiga suya llegó a tener más poder que ella misma, le hacía que su estómago se digiriera a sí mismo. Algo tenía recordado sobre un encuentro con el alimento más preciado de los dioses. Pero no un desaprovecho de éste.

―Eso fue para una de las veces que morí, la segunda si no me traiciona la memoria, y mi alma aún permanecía rondando mi cuerpo negándose a encaminarse a las puertas de Hades ―recordó con una mirada puesta en la nada.

―Sí, fuiste muy resbalosa para las manos de Hades.

―La primera vez que supongo que creyó tenerme, fue para cuando los malditos de mis hombres me traicionaron por seguir al desgraciado de Darfus ―rememoró. De que pronunció aquel nombre con cara de puro desprecio, luego cambio su expresión por una sonrisa maniaca―. En mala hora lo elegí como mi lugarteniente Pero, ¡ja! Que poco le duró su gloria. No tardé en matarlo y hacerle pagar todas esas golpizas que entre él y mis vendidos hombres me propinaron durante el _Gauntlet_ al que fui sometida. Al final del camino, pero terminó aprendiendo él y sus hombres que mis órdenes no se quebrantaba. La gloria nunca se alcanza si no se mantiene el honor. Y yo tenía un código de honor. Nunca asesinar a mujeres y niños. Sí lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo… y…

Una vez más el limbo que se la llevaba. Dejando a Ares solamente con su respiración porque ni eso ella hacía. A su memoria más recuerdos llegaban y en su interior el dios de la guerra pedía que después que no recordara a cierta barda de Potidea, toda su vida pasada le podía pasar por el frente de sus ojos. Total, con todo lo que ya sabía, qué más daba.

―¿Xena? ―le pasó la mano por su rostro para ver si salía de su embelesamiento.

―Ya sé por qué esa Callisto me odiaba tanto. ¡Ya sé porque disfrutó de mi crucifixión como un demonio a mí lado! ―expresó ante un Ares que estuvo a punto de decir un ¿_así?, _pero dado a que continuó, pasó su preocupación de golpe―. Cuando ella era una niña, unas de las tropas que comandé de muy joven o casi adolecente, quebrantaron ese código y arrasaron con su aldea, Cirra. Dejándola huérfana y cargada de un inmenso odio en mi contra. Por eso…

―Esta bien Xena. Creo que muchos los que llegaron a toparse con Callisto conocieron de su propia boca las razones por las que tanto te odiaba.

―Error que luego volvió a cometerse ―ignoró la poca importancia que el dios le daba a sus palabras―. Con el maldito de Darfus. Tiempo después, para cuando ya yo había salido de lo de César y Borias y regresado a mis andanzas en Grecia, se arrasó otra aldea y sólo un infante sobrevivió. Y con esto, Xena que posiciona sus brazos igual que si estuviese sosteniendo un bebé contra su pecho. Y… le salvé de la ira de Darfus quien fue el único culpable de aquella catástrofe. Le entregué a su padre más tarde. El cuál andaba con… ¿Con Hércules? ―Y con el recuerdo de éste semidiós que hace una mueca como si no lo creyese.

«¡Oh, Urano!», se quejó Ares. Si alguien para él fue el primero en meter no la cuchara, sino el cucharón en la sopa para cambiar la vida de Xena, ése lo había sido su medio hermano semidiós Hércules. «¡Maldita la hora en la que mi madre no logró acabar con su vida!», le recriminó a la que le trajo al mundo y al destino mismo. Percatándose que ni después de más de un siglo su medio hermano dejaba de entrometerse entre su guerrera y sus planes.

―Eh, Xena. Si sigues mencionado gente de tu vida pasada, terminaremos esta conversación para el próximo milenio. ―Intentó detenerle queriendo sentarla de nuevo sobre la cama. Pues con tantos recuerdos y emociones producidos por su memoria, Xena iba de aquí para allá por toda la habitación.

―¡No me interrumpas que se me olvidan las cosas! ―Tomó distancia de éste que por un brazo le sujetaba―. Estoy tratando de recordar por qué Hércules y yo nos vimos las caras como si nada cuando se supone que debíamos de matarnos como…―más recuerdos a su mente llegaron―. Claro, él y yo atacamos al ejército de Darfus. Al cual le di muerte. Así que muerto ese asqueroso gusano, el tenía un asunto menos que atender en la tierra con eso de que todos los días se dedicaba a plantar la justicia y a luchar con los guerreros. Creo que los dos por vez primera estuvimos de acuerdo en algo porque hasta recuerdo que con él yo… Bueno, que con él también tuve mis íntimos momentos ―confesó a lo bajito lo que ya la historia sabía ante un Ares que más acidez le daba―. Supongo que nada más estuve usando mis armas de seducción para lograr algo más ―se excusaba sin poder creer que realmente lo hubiese hecho por amor―. Igual que cuando intenté lavarle el cerebro a su amigo Iolaus.

Si no llega a ser porque se vería muy extraño, Ares le hubiese aplaudido a Xena por su tan maravillosa conclusión. Ni a él mismo se le habría ocurrido algo mejor. Que diga, inventado algo mejor. No le gustaba que su guerrera sacara a la luz sus pasionales vivencias con Hércules pero sí que creyese que todo fue por puro interés y no por amor.

―¿Qué te causa gracia?

―Umm, nada, nada.

―¿Es qué hay algo más que deba saber sobre Hércules y su extraño comportamiento conmigo? ¡Dime porque sino te…

Su sueño, su pesadilla. Se encendía en su mente. Recordándole lo que ya había recordado. Desde su segunda crucifixión por órdenes de César, hasta el día en el que se cumplió del todo el Ocaso de los entre este tiempo y el otro, una persona se presentaba de por medio. Hércules le había salvado a ella y a su futura hija de la ira de Zeus.

―¿No? ―se tuvo que llevar las manos a la cabeza sin poder creer lo que su memoria le rebelaba.

―¿Qué? ―Ares se esperó lo peor que estando a punto del infarto. De seguir así su guerrera, pronto tendría que acudir ante las aguas del Lete para hacerle olvidar par de cosas.

―Mientras yo me encontraba de parto de esa segunda hija, él me defendió de Zeus y sus mortíferos rayos. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ―le abrió los ojos a un Ares que pensó que con ellos se los iba a comer―. Se supone que fuésemos enemigos. ¿Qué diantres le movió a que me ayudase? Cuando yo me la pasaba construyendo ejércitos y él por otro lado desbaratándolos y poniendo a todo el mundo a creer en la paz, el amor y todas esas debilidades por las que el mundo está como está.

Ese punto era unos de los que Ares tan poco olvidaba. Él era quien realmente debió de estar allí, y no su medio hermano. Él realmente debió ser quien derrotase a su padre y no un nacido de una simple y débil mortal.

―Pues qué te digo, Xena ―salió de su memoria como si enfado no tuviese―. Así era ese medio hermano mío. Si no estaba ayudando a la gente, no estaba tranquilo. Digamos que se topó contigo, te vio por primera vez en su vida completamente indefensa y necesitada, y pues... No le tembló la mano al momento de atentar contra su propio padre con tal que tú dieras a luz una niña sana y salva.

―Hubiese dejado mejor que tú me ayudaras. Porque sí lo intentaste, ¿no? Cuando nos encontramos en el inframundo, ¿cierto? Yo estaba sintiendo contracciones y buscaba, creo, el casco de invisibilidad de Hades para ocultarme. Pero las cosas se complicaron y lo único bueno que saqué de ese viaje fue...

Olas y olas de más recuerdos. La imagen de su primer hijo ante sus ojos. El niño que no pudo cuidar. O mejor dicho, el alma de éste. Porque aunque le vio con el físico de su cuerpo, ya estaba muerto.

―Cuando le encontré allá en el inframundo, en Tártaros, me apené bastante. El debía de estar en los Campos Elíseos pero como allí todo era felicidad y paz, temía olvidarme a mí. No obstante, aun así le convencí, y le dije que me esperase allí. Pobre criatura si aún me recuerda. Debe de estar pensando que a Tártaros a mí me enviaron y que él nunca de ahí debió de haber salido. A fin de cuentas. En ese lugar también debe estar pagando sus pecados el guerrero de su traidor padre.

Hablaba de Solan, no tenía que preguntárselo. Ese niño de lúgubre aspecto que no había sido más que un error en la vida de la legendaria guerrera. Con sus ojerosos ojos y triste mirar, no hizo más que clavarle un sentido de culpa a un corazón que impenetrable ante el dolor del amor debía de estar.

Algo Ares tenía que decirle a ver si ya le daba cierre al temita de sus antiguos frutos. No era conveniente, bueno más bien para sus planes, que la legendaria guerrera se encontrase susceptiva a cosas de maternidad. Le ablandarían al momento de luchar.

―Xena, independientemente de cuál hubiese sido el destino de ese primer hijo tuyo, como de la segunda, ambos hoy en día como quiera estarían muertos. Ya déjales descansar. Mortales nacieron y como mortales murieron.

La emitida le miró del golpe. ¿Con que esa era su opinión? De seguro le maldecía internamente. Pero que ni se creyese que iba a dejar de transmitirle su total desacuerdo. Aunque en parte, el dios una vez más razón que tenía.

―Seré una desgraciada igual que tú, Ares. Pero hasta los seres despreciables como yo sentimos que le debemos una memoria a nuestros familiares fallecidos. Por eso quiero recordarle, y si es posible, volverles a ver y despedirme de ellos como se es debido. Como seguramente no pude hacer mientras con vida los tuve ―le transmitió con amargura y coraje, arrugando la tela de su ropa con sus cerrados puños.

Viéndole en ese estado, a Ares que le daba con recordarle que la decisión de no cuidar a sus hijos salió de ella.

―Tu vida no te permitía arraigarte a responsabilidades como hijos. Tú misma aceptabas que estaban mejor lejos de ti que contigo.

―Por eso le entregué mi hijo a un centauro, a Kaleipus ―rememoró con pesar―. Tiempo después hice lo mismo con mi segundo fruto. Esta vez entregué una hija al general Octavio. No soy más que una mala madre que dejó esparcido sus hijos por el mundo. A uno le dejé en las tierras de Grecia, y a otra la mandé para Roma. Se me debe de secar el vientre por tan fracasada madre que fui.

―No todas las mujeres nacen para ser madres. Elegiste una vida de guerrera y he ahí las consecuencias. Para uno elegir, tiene que dejar algo a cambio.

Ignorando sus duras palabras, Xena que se concentra en un detalle que no le cuadraba en su mente. Algo que venía preguntándose también desde que soñó con los descendientes de Borias.

―Hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto ―habló sin mirarle―. Sé que vuelvo a ver a mi hija. Pero ya hecha toda una mujer. Y yo… yo se supone que sea una vieja, más en los mismos juveniles años que ella seguía andando.

Buenísima pregunta que le hacía. A ver como se la contestaba sin que pensase que era un invento suyo. Pues aún era la hora que ni el mismo acababa por creerse aquello.

―Me preguntas algo que luego de veinticinco años de haber transcurrido, es que le vine a entender ―confesó―. Fue el mejor plan que ideaste en toda tu vida. Lástima que no todo salió como querías. Quedando atrapada en un largo sueño mientras todos te creían muerta. Me hiciste pasar por un trago amargo con todo ello, ¿sabes? No fue fácil sepultar bajo hielo a… ―se cortó por haber querido decir _al amor de mi vida. _Cambiando su frase por algo menos profundo―. A la única capaz de dirigir las batallas en mí nombre.

―¿Tanto tiempo?

Sorprendida hubo de quedar. ¿Quién no? Era demasiado tiempo. Pero ahora muchas cosas cuadraban. Ahora el tiempo al fin cuadraba.

―Bebiste lágrimas de Celesta ―siguió con su narrativa Ares―, dando a entender que era veneno. De ante mano, habías ideado todo un teatro en el que los dioses que te perseguían creyeron que tu hija moría en una carrosa destruida e incendiada. Ahí te tomas las lágrimas de una diosa que apresaste con anterioridad y hasta hiciste llorar, te desmallas en mis brazos por el profundo sueño que éstas causan, y tanto yo como el Olimpo entero muerta te dimos. Ese es el cuento.

―Creo recordar algo sobre un frasco y un trato con Octavio, pero…

―Sí, a ése si le recuerdas ―le extrajo de su concentración un Ares que inconscientemente ardía en celos ante semejante personaje histórico―. Pero a mí, que te estuve ayudando, nada. Yo iba contigo como un perfecto idiota en esa carroza tratando de protegerte a ti, a tu hija y a… ―Y poco que le faltó para mencionar a la barda de Potidea―. Y a las vidas de ambas ―culminó―. Sólo me usaste como pieza más de tu teatro. Tu hija iba de camino para la grandiosa Roma mientras que a mi pocos minutos me faltaba para sentir el pesar de tu pérdida y de… ―Se corta pensando decir _y tu amor_. Sustituyendo tales palabras por causa de su orgullo con otras menos sentimentales―. Y todos los planes que contigo tenía.

Con esto último, Xena que recordaba un asuntito pendiente con el dios. Uno de hace como una media hora atrás cuando la conversación dio comienzo.

―¿Por eso te dedicaste a acosar a mi hija? Mercancía nueva con que idear nuevos planes, ¿eh?

Si Ares se tenía la esperanza de salir sano y salvo de aquel punto, como que Pandora se la tragaba con todo y caja.

―Eh, párale que yo ni siquiera sabía que era tu hija ―se defendió―. Admito que algo en ella me hacía verte a ti, pero nada más. Recuerda que tanto yo como el resto de mi familia dimos a la infante por muerta en la destrucción de esa carreta.

―Pero supongo que cuando desperté de ese largo y frío sueño, a saber cómo porque ni me acuerdo, sí te diste por bien enterado. ¡Queriendo intentar matarle entonces! ―Regresó a la ira una guerrera que con todos aquellos recuerdos, estaba más en el limbo que en la tierra.

―¡Tu hija nada de santa que era! Así que si la hubiese matado, el mundo se habría librado de una asesina menos ―tomó la defensiva ante la forma en la que se le aproximaba su enfurecida mortal.

―Cuando era una recién nacida no era tal cosa y aún así invadiste mi antigua aldea en Amfípolis e intentaste hacerlo.

―¡En realidad solo acudí para ver como se daban las cosas pero nunca estuvo en mí querer darle muerte! ¡Hasta me ofrecí ser como un padre para ella! ¡¿Qué eso no lo recuerdas?! Porque si en el Olimpo mi presencia nunca había sido grata, luego de eso no lo fue jamás.

―¡Para lo que te importa!

―¡Lo mismo te digo a ti! ¡Para lo que te importa que te haya ayudado!

―Buena ayuda me diste. Desististe de clavarle tu espada cuando era una cría, pero cambiaste de opinión en cuanto creció y la viste como toda una amenaza. ¿Qué poderes tuvo esa hija mía para que los dioses le temieran?

Quien se atreviera decir que los dioses no sufrían de dolores de cabeza, certeramente iba a ser aniquilado por Ares en aquellos instantes. Xena con todas sus preguntas le estaba volviendo loco. Maldiciendo la manía que tenía de empecinarse por recuperar toda su memoria y por acusarle a él de cuanto problema tuvo. Cuando lo más simple que podía hacer era olvidarse de todo su maldito pasado y concentrarse en el presente que tenía. En donde él estaba. Dispuesto a tratarla como toda una reina.

―Nada, no tuvo nunca nada ―le contestó al hacer a un lado la testarudez de su guerrera―. Sólo fue una escuincla que vivió la vida más al garete que la madre misma. Todo lo del Ocaso de los Dioses si se logró, fue porque nosotros mismos nos lo buscamos. Al enfrentarnos a ti, hubieron quienes perdieron la cabeza. ¿No te lo echó en cara Discordia cuando te encontró en el bosque?

―Algo tuvo que haber, Ares. Si la engendré sin ningún hombre…

―Como te dije, eso lo sabrás tú ―aludía como si mintiendo estuviese―. De todos modos todos juraron y creyeron que tú darías a luz a una criatura que comenzaría a ponerle fin a los numerosos dioses. El supuesto nacido sin ser engendrado por un padre, marcaría el Ocaso de los Dioses. Y sabes qué, ya ha habido un segundo nacido no engendrado por un padre y qué crees, aquí seguimos estando todos los dioses. Ni tu Eva, ni el famoso Jesús de Nazaret han tenido que ver en nuestro destino. Pues si muchos de los dioses se encuentran en total decadencia, ha sido por su mero descuido.

―¿Entonces cómo explicas que les haya asesinado? ¡Dime! ¿Cómo causé que sangraran y que desfallecieran? Una explicación para ello debe de haber. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo ahora?

―Ufff, gracias a Gea.

―Porque ya no existe Eva, ¿o me equivoco? Ella cargaba con algo.

¿Era testadura? Nada que ver, sólo un poco. Sí, claro. Pregúntenselo al dios de la guerra a ver que opinión tenía al respecto.

―Sí, de acuerdo. Sí cargaba con algo. Pero aquí mejor deberías de preguntarle a las Parcas. Digo, ellas parecían estar más de tu lado y de nuestro fin.

Tomando asiento sobre su cama, Xena debió de entrar en otro de sus mareos provocados por sus recuerdos. A decir verdad, estupendamente se encontraba. Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiese vuelto loco.

―Agua ―mencionó sin poder salir de esa nube que le envolvía.

―¿Qué?

―Ella estaba arrepentida por todos sus crímenes y decía que no tenía perdón por ellos ―le habló al aire en vez al dios que tenía delante y que le miraba con preocupación temiendo que se fuera a desmayar otra vez. Aunque eso tal vez le convendría, así dejaba de hostigarle con tantas preguntas.

―¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

―Unos seguidores de una secta religiosa nueva dijeron que si te unías a él, podías ser salvado. Y que bautizarte en nombre del santo espíritu de un dios de Palestina… Con eso se borraban todos tus errores. Por eso le bañaron en una playa. Obteniendo un poder divino que yo manejé. Desde entonces, los dioses comenzaron a sangrar bajo mis manos, y a morir.

Dadas sus expresiones de ser alguien que se comunica con el más allá, Ares tenía una cara que iba de la mortal hacia sea lo que fuese que se estuviese imaginando en aquel sólido muro al fondo de la habitación. Promoviendo entonces su opinión al respecto.

―Eso es otro cuento que me cuesta tragar. Ya te lo dije, uno mismo construye su destino. En fin, ¿Algo más que quieras saber? ―quiso dar por terminada aquella conversación antes de que se volviese más amenazante de lo que ya era.

―¿Qué fue de Eva? La veo despidiéndose de mí. Quería seguir ese camino que seguían los que le ayudaron a encontrar la paz. Unos denominado seguidores de un tal… Eli.

«Divino cielo, mirar que la barda jodió con sus discursitos de paz y amor, pero el nombrado Eli, se llevó la corona», se dijo Are abriendo los brazos hacia el techo.

―¿Quién fue ese sujeto? ―se interesó viendo la cara en blanco que ponía el dios. El pobre se arrepentía una vez más de abrir la boca.

―Otro bobo más de la historia que quería que cambiáramos las espadas por rosas. Uno de los tantos mesías como éste que nació no va mucho. El Jesús de Nazaret cuyos seguidores propios nos tienen nuestros templos desolados y en ruinas. ¿Algo más?

Rayos, para qué volvía a darle alas con esa pregunta.

―¿Llegó a tener ella hijos? Eva pudo ser madre y perpetuar mi linaje. ¿Hay sangre mía por las venas de algunos vivos actualmente?

Ares suspiró. Había que ver lo empecinada que estaba con los muertos. Muertos a los que hasta descendientes le buscaba.

―¿Y eso para qué lo quieres saber? Tus días como mortal están contados. Cuando seas una diosa, tendrás que olvidarte de los humanos. No serán para ti nada más que cuerpos con vidas pasajeras que se espuman como se espuma la espuma del mar.

―De todos modos, si existen, me gustaría conocerles.

―Dudo mucho que, si existen, sepan de ti. Y de saberlo, dudo más que les sea grata tu visita. Tu hija se largó al oriente. Allá se vive diferente. Allá una mujer guerrera es una hija del diablo o como le llamen a ese al que allá todos temen. Así que despídete de esa idea.

No le gustaba para nada que le negase el deseo que tenía de saber si había dejado descendientes en la tierra. Era una necesidad que no podía explicarse así misma.

―Tú no entiendes, Ares.

―¿Otra cosa más? ―le permitió preguntar haciéndose el sordo ante su queja―. ¿O ya al fin dejarás a los muertos descansar en paz y te concentrarás en el presente en el que vives? En el que eres quien eres. Una guerrera que guiará todo mi ejército por cada confín de la tierra. Mi mano derecha en el mundo de los mortales. Mi futura reina. Alguien que está exento de la debilidad que el amor ocasiona. Alguien que cree que este mundo es para los fuertes y no para los débiles. Por eso Xena, no debes dejar que nada de ese sentir ridículo que sientes por los muertos que en vida fueron tus hijos, te arrope y descarrile. Ta ablande y te arrastre a una culpa. Cuando tú no la tuviste nunca. Tú nunca deseaste a esos escuincles. Ambos no fueron más que errores en tu vida. Piedras en el camino. Acéptalo ya. Acepta que lo mejor que pudo haber pasado fue que la vida te alejase de ellos. ¡Acéptalo ya! ―le gritó en cuanto vio que comenzaba a llorar. Enfadándose grandemente al verla tan débil de corazón.

―No me toques, Ares ―gimoteó la afectada.

―¡Entonces deja ya de pensar en ellos! ¡Deja ya tu pasado! Despréndete de los muertos que tú has vuelto a la vida. Xena, entiende que…

―¡VETE AL INFIERNO! ―Y con este deseo, la herida internamente que golpea a la condena y bendición que por dios tenía. Propinándole un puñetazo en su rostro para luego empujarle hacia la cama. En cuyo colchón, debido a la fuerza del empuje, rodó hasta caer al piso del otro lado.

―¡Xena! ¡Ven acá, Xena! ¡Te estoy hablando!

…

No había ido muy lejos. ¿A dónde podía ir en aquellas condiciones? A penas pudo tan siquiera penetrar o atravesar los terrenos de los campos. Repleto ahora con sus habituales pobladores. Los regresados del exilio. No queriendo ni toparse con ninguno de ellos, no estaba para nadie. Terminó en los terrenos traseros que comprendían los bordes del riscoso y negro barranco tras el templo. Allí, sólo los cuervos y varios buitres eran sus únicos compañeros. Ellos y las hileras de cadáveres empalados y disecados como momias con el paso de los días. Todos luciéndose en altas estacas como advertencia de lo que le esperaba a los osados y a los enemigos.

Recostada de un oscuro muro fabricado con las propias rocas del terreno ―muchas colocadas pero gran parte talladas— que servía de soporte y como base de la edificación del propio templo, Xena observaba la lejanía el lúgubre paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Un lugar entre altas, grises y picudas montañas que se perdían entre la espesa niebla. En donde su conjunto formaba un profundo cañón que se mostraba como un mortal abismo para los que quisieran cruzarle. Allí los rayos del sol no podían tocar el fondo del terreno. Las nubes del color de la ceniza siempre quedaban atrapadas entre las altas montañas y casi todos los días el lugar era bañado por la lluvia. O nieve en el caso de la estación de invierno que justamente allí se encontraba en su desarrollo. Proveyendo unos mantos blancos a tan oscuras y escarpadas rocas. Dándole un poco de claridad al paisaje a cambio de ponerlo más frío de lo que de antemano siempre era.

Todo lo que se dejaba ver a la distancia no era más que el desplazamiento hacia el nacimiento del alto monte Ródope. El margen divisorio entre la Tracia norteña y la sureña. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir tratar de cruzar semejante cosa en puro invierno? Claro que no lo intentó lanzándose al vació de aquel cañón, sino por el margen oeste que le rodeaba. El que se encontraba provisto de un forestal bosque y no de llanos secos y desolados como los que cubrían el otro borde hacia el este. El terreno que te proveía el paso hacia el extremo de la Tracia del este en Asia Menor. Hacia la majestuosa Bizancio que dentro de par de siglos se conocería como Constantinopla.

Por esos territorios y más allá, era por donde debió de haberse desplazado su hija Eva. Después de despedirse y elegir el camino de los seguidores de un nuevo movimiento religioso. El régimen nacido de las antiguas tierras de Mesopotamia, desarrollado específicamente en las de Palestina para luego extenderse poco a poco por el resto del mundo. Hacia allá había ido su hija. Hacia allá tenía la esperanza de encontrar su paz. ¿Se habría quedado en esas tierras y tenido hijos allí? De ser así, ¿quiénes serían y dónde se encontrarían? Los dioses no quieran que heredaran su propia fama en las guerras. O no muy fáciles que debían de estar siendo sus vidas. Si es que existían y las tenían.

Comenzaba a congelarse hasta sus huesos y ningunas ganas que tenía de regresar al interior del templo. Prefiriendo seguir nadando en sus remolinos de recuerdos y pensamientos mientras un dios se contenía por traerla por los pelos de vuelta. Éste, que sentía su presencia no muy lejana, sabía que tenía que encontrarse por los alrededores del templo. Más preciso, por los peligrosos bordes que daban hacia el oscuro risco. Risco que a ella le llamaba. Incitándole a que se arrojase. Ares que así lo presentía, se mantenía al pendiente para detenerle en medio de su error. No tenía tiempo ni ganas para volver a buscar su alma en el inframundo. Xena desde su posición, tan poco las tenía para intentar acabar con su vida. Sabía que teniendo al dios tan cerca, seguro observándola desde un ventanal o como espíritu entre las frías ráfagas, su intento no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Lo mismo sería tanto si se quedase allí o decidiera trasladarse nuevamente más allá de los bosques. Acto sumamente imposible para su estado. Mucho más cuando ya ni una capa y unas botas tenía puestas. Soportando el frío apenas con aquella fina bata blanca de estilo romano. Tenía que estar perdiendo la cordura. Ni hablar cuando con los cuervos de la zona se puso a conversar. Sorprendiéndose grandemente cuando entre todos, uno atención le hubo de mostrar. No siendo por lo tanto una ave normal.

―¿Y tú, qué quieres? ―le preguntó de mala gana a un cuervo que le picoteaba la falda de su vestido―. No tengo comida, así que largo. ¡Largo! ―le gritó espantándole con un amague en cuanto la negra ave hincó su pico sobre la blanca piel de su brazo. El cuervo se alejó volando pero no por ello dejó de dedicarse a dar vueltas sobre ella―. Tienes suerte de que no tenga un arco y una flecha, carroñero animal.

La denomina carroñera ave emitió un chillido similar a una risa humana. O tenía complejo de loro o aquel cuervo era más que un cuervo. Misterio que se aclaró en cuanto bajó en picada hacia el frente de la guerrera. Quien nunca le pudo ver aterrizar como la ave que era. Debido a que una azul blanquecina luz brotó de su centro para iluminarle por completo. Revelando a los pocos segundos una figura personificada de antemano ya vista por la guerrera.

―Hola, Xena. ¿Tratando de morir congelada?

―Discordia. ―Poniéndose de pie, se puso en total alerta la saludada. Buscando alguna arma que colgara del cinto de su vestido. Una vez más que salía sin una con la qué defenderse.

―Creo haberte dicho que prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre original de Eris.

Con una posición defensiva, algo agachada y con piernas separadas, Xena mantenía su palabra de nunca volver a darle la espalda a un dios. Como siempre hubo de hacer en su primera vida.

―¿A qué has venido? ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión y ahora sí te decidiste por querer matarme?

―No seas paranoica, que muerta no me ayudarías de mucho para acercarme a mi hermano. Meta que espero que no te moleste, querida. Ya sabes, él fue mi pareja por largos y largos milenios. Como dicen, donde algo hubo, algo queda ―se lució entre risas ante una Xena que daba a entender que el comentario le valía aunque no podía ocultar unos rasgos de molestia.

―Por mí, Ares, tú y el resto de los dioses pueden hacer lo que les vengan en gana. Que yo me puedo largar de vuelta al otro lado con la frente en alto al saber que un día a todos los mandé al diablo.

―Uh, veo furia, querida. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Volviste a pelearte con tu amo? ¿No te dio de comer y estás ardida?

Como la maniaca que era, Discordia no perdía tiempo para soltar sus habituales carcajadas tras cada palabra. Mortificar la existencia de aquella enemiga suya era algo que no hacía todo los días.

―No me busques, Discordia. Porque uno nunca sabe si algún día te puedo volver a cortar la cabeza.

―Uh, vaya. Al fin recordaste la razón por la que todos te odiamos. Pero déjame decirte, eso es cosa del pasado. Aquí de vuelta todos estamos.

―Me vale. Lo que una vez ocurrió, puede volver a suceder. Pero como dije, a estas alturas me tiene sin cuidado porque tengo cosas más importantes que atender que estar dedicándole mi tiempo a unas deidades que se pudren en el olvido en lo alto de las nubes.

Esas palabras eran inspiradas en las de antemano dichas y vueltas a decir por el mismo Ares. Concluyendo que Ares muy entrenada que tenía a su mascota para que ésta pensase igual que él.

―Insolente boqui suelta hija de…―se descontroló estando a punto de golpearle como a su ver se merecía―. De acuerdo ―se calmó tras una inhalación seguida de una exhalación―. ¿Por qué mejor no nos tranquilizamos y llegamos a un acuerdo?

Primero le amenazaba con pegarle y después de la nada pedía que llegaran a un trato. Como si ella no tuviese experiencias de todo tipo con los inmortales dioses y sus tratos de conveniencia.

―No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con lo divino. Mi lugar está en la tierra y sólo vivo de ésta.

―No tomes decisiones sin conocer las proposiciones.

―Todo lo que venga de un dios con gran precio se tiene que pagar.

―Sí que sigues siendo la misma lista de siempre. Pero sí, no te equivocas. Sí hay algo que pagar. Y cree me, en tu caso vale la pena.

―Yo no creo, yo experimento. ―Se mantuvo firme en su desagrado y repelía hacia cualquiera que fuese el trato que le tuviese que ofrecer aquella diosa de la oscura y traicionera noche.

―Mejor aún. Has estado con tu querido amo, he… "amor", y ya sabes lo que se siente estar más que apresada. Deseas tener todo lo que él te ofrece, la gloria, el poder, la inmortalidad, más ya no crees que puedas soportar reinar a su lado por toda la eternidad.

Xena analizó sus palabras y pensó en su decisión. Con escucharle, no perdía ni se comprometía a nada.

―Te escucho.

―¿Qué tal si en vez de ser tú la que tenga que cargar con el peso de una corona y la compañía eterna del dios de la guerra, alguien más lo hiciese por ti?

―Y supongo que tú serás la que tenga que sacrificarse ―obvió cruzándose de brazos. Raro le estaría que no le entrara por aquel rumbo del tema.

―Todo por "pagarte" los tormentos que te hice pasar al ser una de los que querían asesinar a tu hija.

―Y supongo yo también que así te pagaría a ti por haberte cortado la cabeza.

―Digamos que tal vez sí ―le sonrió maliciosamente ya que tan sólo eso sería uno de los tantos pagos que iba a cobrarle.

―Suena muy conveniente para ambas. Pero entre enemigos, nunca son gratos los empates. ¿Qué más te traes Discordia?

―¿Qué más podría querer aparte de ser la nueva reina de dioses al lado de mi hermano?

―No sé, mandarme a reunirme con mis parientes después o antes de que eso suceda.

―Sí, todo dependerá sí una inmortal ya eres o no. Grandes riesgos que se corren en todo trato. Ley de vida. ¿Qué dices?

Permaneció en silencio. No tenía nada que pensar, aun así meditó un poco más. Lo que Discordia le proponía no sonaba nada mal, mas entendía que tal cosa ella misma lo podía hacer por su cuenta. Optando por seguir manteniendo su negativa. Decisión que fue dicha por alguien más que en esos instantes se presentaba.

―Nada ―se escuchó una reconocida voz en medio del vacío―. Nada porque sencillamente ella no tiene nada que tratar contigo, Discordia.

Ares, dios y señor de la guerra, reapareció entre su mortal y hermana en el momento justo. Si había algo que un dios a duras penas podía combatir, eso lo era un trato o pacto de otro dios.

―Hermano, estabas escuchando, ¿cierto? ―supuso la discordiana con una de sus cejas alzada. Ya se le hacía raro que Ares se tardara tanto en aparecerse para proteger a la que por mascota tenía.

―No necesito escuchar para saber qué es lo que tu odioso corazón ha anhelado desde siempre.

―Buena manera entonces de dejarlo saber, dejándome en el olvidado Olimpo.

Tan tranquila que ella estaba y su paz que se la robaba el viento al tener que soportar riñas entre dos antiguos hermanos.

―Cada quién escoge su camino, Eris. Yo decidí sobrevivir a la decadencia, mientras que tú y el resto de los olímpicos eligieron la decaída ―le sacó el mismo tema de siempre. Cerrando sus ojos en la búsqueda de paciencia para aventarle lo que venía repitiéndole desde hace días―. Ahora, permíteme recordarte que no quiero verte más en mis dominios. Así que piérdete.

―¡Estos también eran mis dominios, Ares! ―estalló en cólera sin poder aceptar que se le rechazara―. Bien que lo sabes. Por estas tierras yo caminé a tu lado mientras nuestros hijos nos seguían.

―Tú lo has dicho, eran ―demarcó agriándole la existencia más de la cuenta―. Sobre nuestra producción, ninguna de esas calamidades son hijos míos. Sus naturalezas ya existían incluso antes que yo mismo. Lo mismo que la tuya. No eres más que reencarnación de la antigua Eris hija de Nix, de la noche. Una parte de su _pnéu·ma_, _usia_ y _physis _que se acogieron en una materialización corporal formada por la unión de la ira entre el "gran" Zeus y la "divina" Hera. Acto que se repitió numerosas veces cuando tuve el mal gusto de unirme contigo. Así, que todos esos hijos que disque pariste de mí, con anterioridad tu energía en el cosmos ya los había tenido. Conmigo sólo les diste un cuerpo. Así que a otro que sí sea idiota con ese cuento de la paternidad. Que mis verdaderos hijos, dignos de mi linaje y herencia, aún no nacen. Pero no falta mucho para que eso suceda. ―Y con esto que mira frenéticamente a su silenciosa guerrera a su lado―. Vámonos, Xena, que con ésta… Con ésta loca no tienes nada que tratar.

―¡¿Y tú que sabes al respecto?! ―se le zafa la nombrada disgustada con su tacto ante una diosa que se les queda mirando con el mayor odio posible.

―¿Por eso me cambias? Por alguien que no quiere estar a tu lado.

―Discordia, ya me estás hastiando.

Eso, la antigua hija de Nix más que claro que lo veía. O continuaba en ese plan, o hacía uso de las lecciones aprendidas de su hermano para ver si a éste le despertaba viejos recuerdos. Acercándole su pequeña figura a escasas pulgadas de separación de su cuerpo. Una proximidad muy arriesgada si se tenía en cuenta la manera de verle el dios desde hace tiempo.

―Sin embargo, tú a mí me sigues agradando, Ares ― susurró acariciando el centro descubierto del pecho de éste con su dedo índice. Posándolo desde su manzana en el cuello y bajándolo hasta donde comenzaban a formarse los abdominales. Como respuesta, Ares sólo se limitó a apartarla de su cercanía y a decirle lo siguiente a una Xena que ponía los ojos en blancos por aquella escenita de puro incesto.

―Te vas a congelar si no entras al palacio. Muévete, Xena.

―Qué no quiero estar a tu lado, ¿qué no entiendes? ―continuaba en su plan de repelía la nombrada que se sacudía del brazo para evitar que la mano del dios le tomara.

Rabia era lo que se le transportaba por sus venas al saberse ignorada por una criatura inferior que ni siquiera le daba la razón para apreciar lo que a su lado tenía.

―Maravillo te ha salido el pago, hermano. Después de que has hecho tanto por esa mortal, mirar nada más como te corresponde. Con puro desprecio. Muy mal de tu parte, querida ―habló desviando su afilada mirada hacia la mortal. Transmitiéndole con esta todo el desprecio sentido desde sus adentros―. No sé, ni entenderé jamás, cómo es que un dios como tú ―regresa su mirada a la de su hermano― pudo haber caído tan bajo por una insignificancia como ella. ―Y al señalar a la referida, vuelve y le mira con sus ojos asesinos. Su temperamento iba en aumento, estaba sentida por el rechazo de Ares hacia ella―. ¡Jamás entenderé cómo pudiste renunciar a tú inmortalidad, poderes y divinidad por esa escoria que ni amarte sabe! ¡Jamás, Ares! ¡Jamás lo entenderé!

Discordia estaba en total descontrol. Comportándose como una adolecente rebelde que le brinda reclamos a su antiguo novio mayor en edad. En parte, así realmente era la situación.

Ares ya estaba con un dolor de cabeza que le inflamaba las arterias y venas de esa región. Si Eris no se callaba y se dejaba de dramas, la regresaría al Olimpo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Xena, entre la discusión de ambos, no dejaba de repetirse lo último dicho por la diosa. «¿Qué Ares había hecho qué cosa?», se preguntó. Y con gran asombro. « Sí», se afirmó entre pensamientos. Cuando se topó con Discordia en el bosque, ya ésta le había comentado semejante dato. Sólo que al estar de plano ya sorprendida por su aparición, y luego sorprenderse por la revelación de una supuesta hija que tuvo, la mente no le pudo dar cabida a eso de la renuncia de divinidad que Ares hizo. Tremendo despiste de su parte cuando bien podía enfrentar a su dios con grandes preguntas al respecto.

―Mira Discordia, ya me tienes hasta el Éter con tus estúpidos reclamos ―le cortó el numerito que le montaba a puros gritos. Creando una esfera de energía en su mano con toda la intención de lanzársela en la bocaza que ésta tenía.

―Podré estar cargada de odio, Ares. Pero bien sabes que de mentiras no ―pasó a responderle creando otra esfera por su parte.

―¡Espera! ―Se interpuso una Xena antes de que aquellos ataques fuesen lanzados. La petición u orden, fue más dirigida Ares. Mientras que su atención, a su hermana.

―Muévete del medio, Xena.

―¿Qué es lo que has dicho sobre la inmortalidad de él? Preguntó haciéndose la de oídos sordos ante la orden de su dios para pedir una aclaración sobre la vida de éste a la que le parecía poder dársela.

Eris sonrió. Seguía ardida y de todos modos contestó. Una forma más de mostrarle a Ares lo poco que su querida protegida le agradecía.

―Como creo haberte comentado los pasados días, perra maldita ―prosiguió ante la expresión de completa incomprensibilidad de Xena―. Sólo veo que no eres más que una mal agradecida que ni tal sacrificio hacia su persona puede recordar. Porque no todos los dioses están dispuestos a ceder su inmortalidad para salvar la vida de simples mortales.

―¿Cómo?

―Si no recuerdas el día que mi estúpido hermano te salvó la vida a cambio de su inmortalidad, ese es tú problema.

―¿Qué?

―¿Cómo lo oyes? Aquí mi hermano ―le señala con ira― se ha pasado de imbécil contigo. Pero hasta para ese mal, existe cura. Así que ándate con cuidado. No vaya ser que un día ya no le tengas más en tus malditas manos. Yo nada más no entiendo, aparte de lo dicho, por qué no se lo habías dicho, Ares. ¿Por qué tu preciada guerrera aquí presente desconocía tal dato? ¿Te avergonzabas de tu decisión? ¿O es que actualmente vives arrepentido de ella? ―Y con esto, que se echa a la risa. No sabía por cual motivo su hermano le tenía oculto aquello a su adorada obsesión, pero por la cara que ponía, era como si le molestase que ésta lo supiera. ¿Sería porque no quería darle una imagen de debilidad? Pobre diablo.

―¿Qué pretendes, Discordia? ―salió con malicia un Ares que no estaba para más fastidios de su hermana.

―Sólo acabo de aceptar que ya no me verás como yo quisiera. Con todo eso que me lanzaste, lo mejor que puedo hacer es volver a verte como mi gran hermano. ―Y ahora tristeza era lo que fingía.

Ares se rió, bufó y volvió a reírse. Como si no viniera del mismo vientre que ella. Como si no la conociese.

―¿No me digas?

―Y quiero que sepas, que tus hijos Deimos y Fobos, y yo, siempre estaremos de tu lado. Aunque nos sigas negando la participación en tu imperio, siempre estaremos protegiendo tus dominios del resto de nuestra familia.

Más risas y bufidos.

―Y otra vez… ¿No me digas? ¿Tú y los buenos para nada de esos mal engendros de Afrodita? ―Se lo vio imposible.

―Se que necesitarás de nosotros. Y que te arrepentirás de haber revivido a esa cosa ―hizo referencia a Xena―. Entre tanto, te dejo para que la calmes. No es más que una mascota tuya que no sabe si seguir aceptando que le des de comer, o morderte la mano.

La diosa de la discordia desapareció estando segura de que sus palabras se cumplirían. No era de las que hablaba por malgastar saliva. Menos delante de un orgulloso dios que con amarga expresión, le imitó en su desaparición. Eris se había salvado porque tenía a una débil y confundida mortal que atender. Si no, los cuervos y buitres que en el cielo volaban habrían tenido un interesante espectáculo.

…

Velando que se comiera cuanto se le sirvió en su plato, Ares se mantuvo en silencio ante una mortal que tenía que aceptar, que una inmensa hambre tenía. Después de haber sido traída de vuelta al cálido interior del templo, Xena continuó brotando esa repelía ante su carcelero amor. Abusando de su propio cuerpo al querer batallarse contra el poder de un dios hasta no tardar en caer rendida por obra de un desmayo sin que éste a penas moviera un dedo. Para las sirvientas, la escena fue todo un drama nada esperado mientras cambiaban las sábanas de la cama donde dormía la futura diosa reina de su pueblo. A esas alturas, y gracias a ellas, toda la población debía de estar enterado de las "pequeñas" diferencias entre Ares y Xena en medio de un corredor.

Para una pareja normal, que se peleasen tenía su delicadeza. Pero para una como Ares y Xena, los aldeanos —al menos los hombres— entendían que sólo era parte de su naturaleza, su relación y su forma de mostrarse pasión. En resumen, sus reyes seguirían dirigiéndoles y brindando la fuerza que cada uno necesitaba para combatir la opresión que sus natales tierras sufrían. Dando por paranoicas y exageradas a sus mujeres por andar de chismosas con algo que no les incumbía. Como si ellos no se reunieran a chismear en las tabernas, sobre cómo serían las noches del dios de la guerra con la legendaria princesa. Envidiando muchos al dios, sus poderes y su suerte de tener tan blancas y tersas piernas enredadas en su torso.

Tal y cómo se dijo así misma, Xena admitía que escapar de las manos del dios ya no tenía sentido. A su lado tendría que estar si quería permanecer segura. No tenía la idea de cuánto le odiaban los dioses hasta que éstos le hicieron recordar los fuertes que solían ser sus golpes. A parte de poder perecer si se le ocurría escaparse y exponerse ante la ira de éstos, también estaba la parte de sus sueños y metas. Deseos que creía desear. Aspecto, que de haber tenido el rompecabezas de su memoria completo, nunca le tomaría como un anhelo. Todo lo contrario, rehuiría de todo eso que Ares le ofrecía con tal de no cometer el mismo error que cometió cuando era demasiado joven y poco sabia. Como era ahora en este tiempo de su segunda vida. En donde Ares en vez de traer a la mujer madura y sensata, había revivido a una rebelde caprichosa con sed de poder y gloria.

―Estás muy callada ―rompió el silencio mientras Xena terminaba de cenar―. ¿O es que está muy delicioso lo que comes?

Xena continuó degustando los manjares que tenía servidos como si el dios no estuviese a su lado y mucho menos le hiciese una pregunta. Pero luego del tercer bocado, su penetrante mirada comenzó a fastidiarle. Teniendo que dirigirle la palabra a ver si tan siquiera parpadeaba y dejaba de estar tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

―Tú también estás muy callado. ¿Tienes algún cavo suelto otra vez? ―le rebotó su pregunta con otra suya―. ¿Va a presentarse Hades por aquí para sanarte de alguna maldición? Si es así, avísame para mantenerme alerta. No creo que después de haberle borrado del mapa al incendiarlo por completo, me dé honestos y sinceros saludos.

―Por más que quiera, a Hades no le conviene para nada verte muerta. Eres el motor de mis planes. Él lo sabe, y como mis planes le convienen, a ti no te tocará ni un solo pelo. A menos que las cosas dejen de salir como se esperan. Sucediendo únicamente, si alguien por ahí se le ocurre volver a rechazarme a mí junto con todo lo que le he propuesto, más se escapa como una verdadera ignorante hacia las fauces de hambrientas fieras.

―Tú fuiste el que me echó.

―Por portarte bien no fue. ¿Qué ya se te olvidaron las estacadas que me diste?

―Con las que por una sangraste.

―Sí, creo que quise hacerte ver el daño que me haces con lo desgraciada y malagradecida que te portas cuando yo no he querido hacer otra cosa que darte lo mejor.

―Gratis no ha sido.

―Todo siempre tendrá un precio.

Silencios, incomodidad, recuerdos y demás emociones que a éstos se enlazasen fue lo que se concentró en la mente de la guerra. Existía algo que tenía que discutir con el dios y no sabía si hacía bien en comentarlo. Simplemente se sentía en su deber de hacerlo.

―Como… el que una vez diste para salvarme. Cediste tu inmortalidad.

Ahora era el dios el que se quedaba callado y con recuerdos y pensamientos en su cabeza

―¿Por qué no me miras? ¿No tienes algo que decir? Ya Discordia me lo ha dicho dos veces, y yo ya lo he recordado unas mil ―entraba en ese descontrolado humor que no se lo aguantaba ni ella misma por lo mal que le ponía―. Te odio, Ares ―reveló en medio de ese sentir que le envenenaba la sangre―. Una parte de mi me pide que lo haga. Sin embargo ―y ahora que se retraía para calmarse un poco frente a un dios que poco le comprendía―, otra parte me dice que a tu lado me quede. Que te adore y que te ame. ―Y aceptado esto, que le mira fijamente y hasta aproxima un poco su mano a la suya―. La primera quiere que te diga que me has herido mucho, que me hiciste la vida imposible. Mientras que la segunda… La segunda me dice que todo eso ya no importa, que no fue tu decisión tener la naturaleza que tienes. Pero que si puede ser, que decidas cambiarla. Y creo que por haber hecho un pequeño cambio es que te di gratas palabras. Palabras que aunque haya dicho, hoy quiero repetirlas pese a todas las dificultades que me hiciste pasar. ―Y decidido tal cosa, que se atreve a posar su mano blanca sobre la bronceada y grande de un dios que se preguntaba qué rayos había en la comida que tan amable puso a su guerrera.

―Xena, yo únicamente lo hice por…

―Gracias, Ares. Gracias por haberme salvado a mí y a mi hija ese día en el Olimpo cuando perdiste tu inmortalidad y tus poderes por tu generosa decisión.

Ares no lo podía creer. Sea lo que sea que le diesen de comer a su guerrera, lo quería en el menú por los venideros días. Como fuese, a ver si la mortal entendía que ya no debía seguir rechazándole y que lo más que le convenía era continuar a su lado.

―Eso significa que dejarás de intentar alejarte de mí y aceptarás lo que te ofrezco.

―Todo depende, Ares. Deberás darme libertad. ―Y enfatizado tal cosa, que se retira de la mesa, sacude su falda para liberarla de las arrugas y anuncia su marcha con una mirada.

―De acuerdo. En cuanto seas inmortal podrás andar por donde se te venga en gana.

―No me refiero tanto a eso. Sino a que escuches mi opinión y la aceptes.

―Veremos.

―Lo mismo digo yo.

―¿Vas a dormir?

―Sí.

Se detiene. Recuerda que otra cosa más importante se propuso a decirle. Que aparte de agradecimientos, también le tenía preparada una exigencia.

―Y otra cosa. Para la próxima semana espero haber visitado al inframundo. Quiero ver a mis hijos.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>REVIEWS<strong>**_

* * *

><p><em>Todavía me estoy quejando de todos los episodios que he tenido que comentar. Y eso, que me faltó exponer en los que salieron Discordia y Deimos por vez primera en la trama de Hércules. Pues Fobos es un dios añadido por mí a la trama puesto que ni en la serie de Xena ni en la de Hércules estuvo presente. Muy similar a Strifer si se interesan por su físico.<em>

_Si me permiten opinar, lo más que me gustó de este capítulo fue lo primero. Cuando Ares sana a Xena. Es que awwwww ya deben de haberse imaginado todito así que igual me entienden._

**-oOo-**

**_AVISO:_**

_El siguiente capítulo será la travesía hacia el inframundo. Será algo muy cargado, complicado y extenso. Por lo que no prometo poder actualizar ni para este fin de mes, ni para comienzos de Diciembre de este 2012 que se acaba. Es más, sería un milagro que lo tuviese antes de la despedida de año. Sólo para que se lo tengan pendiente._


	18. Inframundo

****Capítulo [18]****

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, ¿no? ¿Se asustaron? ¿Pensaron que no volvería a publicar? Bueno, mis razones de sobra tengo por tanta demora. Esto que traigo no fue fácil hacerlo. La historia no se me fue dictada desde el cielo, la tuve que parir yo solita. Comentando sobre sucesos y conocidos del pasado de la guerrera como nunca. Tanto, que en este capítulo les traigo más de 50 episodios a mencionar dado que de los mismos se han de comentar escenas o personajes presentes en uno o más de éstos. Se los dije, íbamos a visitar a los muertos. Muchos ya les he dado mención pero debido a que se discuten nuevos eventos de estos susodichos personajes, he de volverles a nombrar. ¡Así que agárrense!<em>

**-oOo-**

_**Temporada I**_

_Ep.1-__**Pecados del pasado (Sin of the Past)**__ = Se nos presentan por vez primera a las familias de ambas heroínas cuando Xena regresa a Amfípolis topándose con el desprecio de su madre y aldeanos, seguido de una batalla con el guerrero Draco. _

_Ep.2-__**Carros de guerra (Chariots of War) **__= Xena mata al guerrero Cyenus para evitar que destruyera la aldea de Darius (viudo que le sana de una flecha luego de que defendiera a sus hijos de los hombres de dicho guerrero. _

_Ep.3-__**El Pasadizo de los Sueños (Dreamworker) **__= Xena vence a unos adoradores de Morfeo justo cuando iban a sacrificarle a la secuestrada Gabrielle en su nombre y entrega a las autoridades a su líder Manus. _

_Ep.4-__**Cuna de esperanza (Cradle of Hope)**_ _= Gabrielle y Xena salvan a un bebé de las garras de Nemos —general del rey Grégor— quien quería darle muerte por ser una supuesta amenaza para el reino y para sus intereses. _

_Ep.5-__**El camino no tomado (The Path Not Taken) **__= Una guerra es detenida gracias a que Xena rescata a una princesa del mercenario Mezentius y de paso redime hacia el camino del bien a Marcus (antiguo novio suyo). _

_Ep.8-__**Prometeo (Prometheus) **__= Mientras Xena y Hércules se encargan de liberar a Prometeo, Iolaus aguarda herido con Gabrielle en la espera de que el don de la sanación retorne a los hombres con la liberación del titán. _

_Ep.9-__**Muerte encadenada (Death in Chains) **__= El rey Sísifo aprisiona a Celesta para que la muerte se extinga pero Xena le libera junto con la agonía de los moribundos. _

_Ep.11-__**El Lobo Negro (Black Wolf)**__ = Encubierta entre rebeldes, Xena termina con la opresión del rey Xerxes en un pueblo ajusticiado por el Lobo Negro._

_Ep.12-__**No aceptes ningún caballo (Beware of Greeks Bearing Gifts) **__= Xena es requerida por Helena para ponerle fin a la Guerra de Troya. _

_Ep.14-__**Por un puñado de denarios (A Fistful of Dinars) =**__ Impidiendo que un tesoro con ambrosía caiga en manos equivocadas, Xena se topa con Petracles (prometido suyo durante su bélica adolescencia). _

_Ep.16-__**Mi adorado inmortal (Mortal Beloved) **__= El difunto Marcus acude ante Xena para que le ayude a restaurar el orden en el inframundo en donde las almas buenas y malas han intercambiado de lugar._

_Ep.17-__**Una pareja de ladrones (The Royal Couple of Thieves) = **__Aliada con Autólicus, el Rey de los Ladrones, Xena decide recuperar una caja que contiene el gran poder del despiadado guerrero Malthus. _

_Ep.18-__**La hija pródiga (The Prodigal)**__ = Gabrielle regresa a su aldea y familia mas se une con el guerrero Meleager para defenderla del cruel Damon._

_Ep.21-__**El menor de los males (Greater Good)**__ = Dado que Xena es envenenada por un dardo —lanzado por Callisto— Gabrielle se hace pasar por ella para defender a Salmoneus de ser asesinado por Talmadeus. _

_Ep.23-__**La máscara de la muerte (Death Mask)**__ = Toris (hermano mayor de Xena) accede a unirse a ésta parra derrotar a Cortese (mercenario que invadió su aldea) muy sentido por no haberlo hecho años atrás. _

**~o~**

_**Temporada II**_

_Ep.1-__**Huérfano de guerra (Orphan of War) **__= Dagnine (ex soldado de Xena) ataca a los centauros y Xena y Gabrielle les defienden a tiempo que se revela a Solan, el hijo que la guerrera tuvo con Borias tiempo atrás. _

_Ep.2-__**No recuerdes nada (Remember Nothing) **__= Las Parcas le dan la visión a Xena de cómo hubiese sido su vida si jamás luchase en una atmósfera donde su hermano Lyceus está con vida mientras que su madre Cyrene no._

_Ep.6-__**Guerrera, princesa y vagabunda (Warrior… Princess… Tramps)**__ = Xena presta ayuda a su doble la princesa Diana mientras que se les suma su triple la descarrilada Meg._

_Ep.8-__**Diez pequeños guerreros (Ten Little Warlords) **__= El rey Sísifo roba la espada de Ares y Xena accede a ayudarle a recuperarla y con ello sus poderes._

_Ep.11-__**Miss Amfípolis (Miss Amphipolis)**__ = Xena se hace pasar por una concursante de belleza cuyo certamen es dirigido por Salmoneus, para averiguar quién osa en atentar contra las candidatas. _

_Ep.12-__**Destino (Destiny)**__ = Por causa de una fatal herida, Xena entra en una especie de coma teniendo recuerdos de su vida pasada como mercenaria y sus enredos con César. _

_Ep.19-__**Ulises (Ullysses) **__= Xena y Gabrielle tienen una aventura en el barco de Ulises en donde tal mítico rey logra un temporero romance con dicha guerrera. _

_Ep.22-__**Comedia de Eros (A Comedy of Eros) **__= Flechas lanzadas por el hijo de Eros hacen que Xena se re enamore de Draco quien a su vez lo hace de Gabrielle teniendo ésta sólo ojos para Joxer. _

**~o~**

_**Temporada III**_

_Ep.1-__**Las Furias (The Furies)**__ = La vida de Cyrene peligra cuando las Furias acosan a Xena para que la mate y vengue entonces la muerte de su padre Atrius. _

_Ep.4-__**Deliveres (Deliveres) **__= Mientras Gabrielle cae en medio de una peligrosa secta religiosa, Xena se dedica a batallarse con su gran enemigo César._

_Ep.6-__**La deuda I (The Debt I) **__= Xena viaja a Chin reviviendo su pasado allí con Borias quien le traiciona y entrega a Ming Tzu tras ella secuestrar al niño Ming Tien, para ser rescatada y aconsejada por la madre Lao Ma de dicho infante. _

_Ep.7-__**La deuda II (The Debt II) **__= Pese a una intervención de Gabrielle, Xena logra asesinar al ya adulto Ming Tien pues éste heredó la misma maldad de su padre llegando a provocar la muerte de su propia madre Lao Ma. _

_Ep.9-__**Guerrera, sacerdotisa y Meg (Warrior… Priesttes… Tramp) **__= Leah, una sacerdotisa virgen de Hestia y cuadrúpeda de Xena, es socorrida por ésta, Gabrielle y Meg, de Bailey quien planea envenenar al resto de las sacerdotisas._

_Ep.15-__**Rey del Juego (King Con) **__= Las heroínas se unen con Rafe (improvisto enamorado de Xena) y Eldon para proteger a Joxer de Titus (dueño de un club de juegos) que quiere asesinarle tras el guerrerillo haberle ganado una apuesta. _

_Ep.16-__**El intercambio (When in Rome) **__= Xena se asocia con Pompeyo para sacar del medio a Craso y dejar a César sin su mano derecha esperando ahora que ambos restantes se interpongan uno sobre el otro._

_Ep.19-__**La predicción (Tsunami) **__= Xena, Gabrielle y Autólicus luchan para escapar de un barco sumergido por una gran ola. _

_Ep.20-__**Por acto de magia (Vanishing Act) **__= Xena, Gabrielle y Autólicus arman un montaje para recuperar una estatua robada. _

**~o~**

_**Temporada IV**_

_Ep.1-__**Aventuras en la procesión del pecado I (Adventures in the Sins Trade I) **__= En Siberia y de camino a la tierra de las amazonas muertas para recuperar a la fallecida Gabrielle, Xena recibe más recuerdos de su pasado con Borias cuando éste le impidió que continuase exterminando amazonas y ambos prosiguieron con su batalla pendiente con los centauros. _

_Ep.2-__**Aventuras en la procesión del pecado II (Adventures in the Sins Trade II) **__= Al combatirse con su antigua aliada y ahora enemiga Alti, Xena se entera de que Gabrielle está con vida._

_Ep.3-__**Un asunto familiar (A Family Affair) **__= Tras reencontrarse con Gabrielle, ambas amigas luchan contra Esperanza y el hijo de ésta con Ares, el Destructor, a tiempo que la barda se encuentra con su familia._

_Ep.5-__**Un buen día de combate (A Good Day) **__= Xena arma un ejército para defender a Grecia de César y Pompeyo a quienes enemistó de antemano debilitando sus armadas con ello._

_Ep.6-__**Un cuento de dos musas (A Tale of Two Muses)**__ = Xena, Gabrielle y Autólicus traen el baile a un pueblo en donde está prohibido._

_Ep.9-__**Pasado imperfecto (Past Imperfect**__**)** = Averiguando quién copia sus malvados actos pasados, Xena tiene recuerdos de la batalla que tuvo con Borias en Corinto contra los centauros, como éste terminó aliándose con tales bestias y ella lo veía como su segunda traición, y más tarde sus momentos dando a luz a Solan mientras era atendida por su sirvienta Satrina (la autora de los crímenes presentes)._

_Ep.19-__**¿Dónde está el homicida? **__**(Takes One to Know One…) **__= Xena tiene que averiguar quién de sus amigos —entre ellos Autólicus— es el responsable de ciertos crímenes._

_Ep.20-__**El final del juego (Endgame)**__ = César ordena el ataque a las amazonas griegas y Xena junto a Gabrielle brindan apoyo para salvar la tribu. _

_Ep.21-__**Idus de Marzo (Ides of March)**__ = Xena y Gabrielle son crucificadas por orden de César mientras que éste es asesinado por sus seguidores cuando se proclamaba emperador. _

**~o~**

_**Temporada V**_

_Ep.10-__**Lira, lira, corazones en ira (Lyre, Lyre, Hearts On Fire)**__ = Draco desentierra una lira, las amazonas se la reclaman al ésta ser hallada en su territorio y una Xena embarazada que se apodera de ella y arma todo un show de bandas musicales en busca del merecedor del instrumento._

_Ep.12-__**Un dios temiéndole a un niño (God Fearing Child)**__ = Hércules ayuda a Xena a escapar de la ira de Zeus mientras ésta acude al inframundo en búsqueda del casco de invisibilidad de Hades con el que ocultarse a tiempo que se topa con su fallecido hijo Solan quien le da el nombre de Eva a su hija. _

_Ep.14-__**Amfípolis asediada (Amphipolis Under Siege) **__= Cyrene y los aldeanos de Amfípolis ayudan a Xena a proteger a su recién nacida hija Eva de la persecución de Atenea y las guerreras de ésta._

_Ep.18-__**Antonio y Cleopatra (Antony and Cleopatra)**__ = Tras la muerte de Cleopatra, Xena se hace pasar por ésta, seduciendo y asesinando a Marco Antonio para evitar el apoderamiento de Egipto y una problemática en Roma en donde el joven Octavio le queda agradecido._

_Ep.19-__**Cara a cara con la muerte (Looking the Death in the Eyes)**__= Xena le entrega su hija a Octavio en no que ella fingía su muerte, la de dicha infante y la de Gabrielle en un trágico destino._

_Ep.20-__**Livia**__ = Luego de 25 años, Xena y Gabrielle despiertan de su fingida muerte encontrándose con una Eva ya crecida y convertida en guerrera que está a punto de casarse con un ya mayor Octavio por puro interés. _

**~o~**

_**Temporada VI**_

_Ep.2-__**La persecución de Amfípolis (The Haunting of Amphipolis) **__= Con su hija adulta, Xena le lleva a su tierra natal con la intensión de presentarle a su madre sin saber que ésta llevaba años muerta sin descanso eterno a causa de una maldición recaída sobre su aldea._

_Ep.3-__**Corazón oscuro (Heart of Darkness) **__= Xena idea un plan para hacer que el arcángel Lucifer sea el nuevo rey del infierno y no ella cuyo lugar le reclamaba por haber derrotado a su antiguo gobernante el demonio Mefistófeles que tenía maldita su aldea._

_Ep.4-__**¿Quién es Gukhan? (Who's Gukhan?)**__ = Xena, Gabrielle, Eva y Virgil (hijo de Joxer presentado en el ep20. de Livia), viajan al norte de África para rescatar a Sara (la sobrina de Gabrielle hija de su hermana Lila) de un opresor con harem._

_Ep.5-__**El abismo (The Abyss) **__= Xena y Gabrielle rescatan a Virgil de una segura muerte entre caníbales._

_Ep.12-__**El dios que conoces (The Good You Now) **__= Calígula (tirano emperador romano) se ha hecho inmortal parasitando los poderes de Afrodita, y Xena es enviada a detenerle por el arcángel Miguel. _

_Ep.13-__**¿Estás ahí? (You Are There) **__= En una trama algo chiflada, los personajes actuales son entrevistados por un periodista que acude hasta el infierno y el inframundo en busca de la opinión de enemigos de Xena, como el diablo y Calígula quienes opinan que ella es una perra demonio. _

**-oOo-**

_Ahora soy yo la que les digo… ¿Siguen ahí? O de plano salieron espantados con tantos episodios. Bueno mi gente, todo sea para que entiendan la trama. En unas tres líneas por lo general resumí cada episodio. De todas formas abarco más información durante el desarrollo del fic. Pero si después detodo no entienden algo, preguntarme con toda confianza y libertad que para eso estoy aquí. Explicando por adelantado, por si surgen preguntas, que no coloqué todos los episodios restantes en los que se presenta Joxer porque creo estar segura de que es un personaje que todos conocemos más que bien. _

**-oOo-**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_La serie de _**_Xena: Warrior Princess _**_o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, _**_Xena: La Princesa Guerrera_**_, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Inframundo**

Frente a un miradero de cristalinas aguas, como el que los dioses tenían en sus templos olímpicos, Ares hacía un llamado a uno de los suyos en medio de la oscura estancia de una parte de su templo traciano en el que se encontraba. Al recibir su mandato, las cristalinas aguas se ennegrecieron intensamente despidiendo un vapor que se acumulaba en forma de neblina por todo el lugar. El agua hervía y burbujeaba, arremolinándose en el cuenco de negro mármol que le contenía y que era sostenido por una base de un esculpido, fiero y negro can como una de las representativas imágenes de su divinidad. El llamado se estaba llevando a cabo.

En las profundidades de la tierra, en el palacio de Hades a otro miradero se le ponían turbias e inquietas sus aguas. Sentado sobre su trono de escasa iluminación y abovedado por un techo de goteantes estalactitas sostenidos por muros con numerosos y brillantes minerales incrustados, el dios y rey de los muertos no tardó en acudir a una sala en penumbras a la derecha de su trono. Constituida sobre un prácticamente flotante suelo a la redonda y con un techo de dos aguas (dígase a planos inclinados) sostenido con cuatro sólidas columnas dóricas con talladas —o tal vez incrustadas— calaveras humanas tanto en su base como copa. Era una sala conectada por unas cortas escaleras al trono de Hades que albergaba un estanque en cuyo centro se hallaba un también y ahora flotante miradero.

Preguntándose qué cosa su tío "querido" debía de estar haciendo con su amada Perséfone como para demorarse tanto, Ares mostró su desespero con el golpeteo de sus dedos sobre los perfectamente tallados bordes del cuenco de su miradero en la tierra. En su mundo, Hades caminaba sobre el agua contenida en el igualmente redondeado dicho estanque que era alimentado por los chorros de este mismo líquido expedidos hacia arriba —a no más de dos metros de altura— por unas cuatro fuentes nacidas de unas sobresalientes rocas a cada esquinas de tal charca. Llevando a concluir que el origen de aquellas aguas debía de provenir desde y más allá del altar de Hades, cruzando subterráneamente por el amplio salón, escaleras conectoras de ambas salas hasta finalmente desembocar en el descrito estanque. Estanque del cual se desbordaban por medios de orificios a cada lado del colgante terreno repleto de estalactitas en su terminación inferior. Para así finalmente caer al vacío y reunirse con el resto de las aguas de un afluente del río Aqueronte cuyo curso atravesaba parte de aquella zona en el palacio de Hades.

―¿Ahora qué quieres, Ares? ―inquirió el dios de los muertos en cuanto dio alcance a su miradero flotante en cuyo cóncavo cuenco tenía las mencionadas talladas o tal vez también incrustadas, calaveras humanas.

―Hasta que te dignas en contestarme.

Era su sobrino Ares. Buscar pelea era su función de cada día. Hades, que ese día no estaba más que para las sombras de su mundo, no tenía ánimos de ayudarle en su trabajo. Si el motivo de su llamado era para reclamaciones o actos similares, podía ir recibiendo desde ahora su despedida.

―Las protestas de tu padre ya me tienen hasta el tope. Si vienes a imitarle, ya sabes ha donde te puedes ir largando.

En su templo, Ares sonrió un poco. Ver agobiado a su tío era algo de lo que no podía evitar regocijarse.

―Dentro de unas horas te haré una visita con Xena ―decidió ir al grano antes de que su tío se diera por fastidiado al verle sonreír por su agobio.

―¿Qué? ―De que no le prestaba atención, Ares despertó de su adormilado estado ante dicho aviso―. Ares, de haber tenido un alma humana de seguro que también me la hubieses vendido a cambio de obtener el alma de esa maldita mujer. ¡Y ahora me sales con que me la vas a enviar de vuelta! ¡¿La mataste?! ―se aterró, pero no precisamente por el deparo de la guerrera―. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros planes? Su vida sinceramente me vale un rábano de los huertos de Deméter, pero mi parte del trato no. Por tu bien que me tengas una buena explicación al respecto porque…

―Tío, tío, tío. ―Ares le paró su apresurado cotorreo antes de que se dispusiera a declararle la guerra sin conocer la verdadera historia del cuento, introduciendo una mano con todo y brazo por el miradero y sacándola por el suyo hasta atrapar su cuello y comenzar a estrangularle―. No he matado a Xena. Ni que estuviera demente.

―Por ahí dicen que si lo estás o que falta poco para que cruces la línea de la locura ―se mofó inevitablemente un pálido de Hades que no disimulaba sus burlones gestos faciales ante las aguas por las que se comunicaba. Aguas que le transmitían el reflejo de su "adorado" sobrino a tiempo que a éste segundo le era enviado el suyo.

―A lo mejor tengan razón. Llevándome a decir que si estar casi loco significa luchar por la existencia, entonces quiero convertirme en el dios de la demencia.

Otra de sus ya frecuentes indirectas de supremacía. Por haber sido uno de los pocos sobrevivientes al caótico Ocaso de los Dioses, ya andaba con aires de prepotencia.

―Si está viva como dices, ¿cómo rayos piensas venir con ella a mi mundo? Digo, a no ser que se muera dentro de poco. Porque bien que sabes los nuevos reglamentos que aquí se impusieron desde el Olimpo mismo.

―¿Cómo la lleve y saque no es tu problema? De eso ya me he encargado desde que accedí a llevarla cuando me lo pidió. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que la resucitada tiene fallos de memoria sobre su vida pasada. Razón por la que seguirá sin aceptarla del todo hasta que no vea a las almas de los antiguos vivos con los que se topó o relacionó en su primera vida.

―Ya veo. Todo un complaciente ―comentó pensando en las vueltas que daba la vida. Su orgulloso sobrino a los pies de una mortal―. Pero… y yo qué velas tengo en ese entierro a parte de poseer en mi poder todas esas almas que tu guerrera quiere venir a saludar.

―Una muy peligrosa para mis planes.

―¿Cuál?

―Gabrielle.

Desde su lugar en las profundidades, Hades hizo un gesto de interrogación. No tuvo que dar vueltas a su cabeza para recordar y saber de quién su sobrino le hablaba en la superficie donde yacían todos los vivos. ¿Cómo alguien podría olvidar a la que se volvió la sombra de tan diestra guerrera? Una simple campesina que logró hacer lo que nadie había hecho, ablandar y penetrar en el duro y frío corazón de una asesina. Alguien que con sus virtudes, ideales de paz y amor, llevó hasta sus últimos días de vida a una ex sangrienta mujer por el camino del bien. Una joven que justo cuando decidió dar un giro en su vida al seguir a tan legendaria guerrera al fin de los confines, dio también un completo cambio a gran parte de la historia del mundo y a la de los mismos dioses. Si todo esto lo conocía él, Ares de seguro que aun más. Formulándose en su cabeza la siguiente interrogante: «¿Qué quiere tener que ver mi sobrino con esa antigua barda de Potidea?»

…

En las mazmorras de Aresia, una encapuchada mujer pasaba de largo ante las decrépitas celdas de moribundos —o de plano ya muertos y putrefactos― prisioneros. El insoportable hedor llegaba a colarse por el pañuelo color crema que cubría su nariz y boca. Los charcos de empozada y mugrienta agua le dejaban hecho un asco sus botas de brilloso cuero marrón. Para que la tela de su capucha verde pino y su traje de tono rojo caoba no tuviesen en mismo fin, les subía con una de sus manos para que no arrastrasen por el contaminado suelo. Llegando a mostrar incluso sus blancas y levantadas pantorrillas, rodillas y hasta la parte de uno de sus muslos en cuanto se vio obligada a pasar por un hundimiento de terreno inundado totalmente por un charco de agua de pies y medio de profundidad.

Al ver tan tersos pedazos de piel, los prisioneros iguales a sátiros encarcelados, no de abstuvieron de tirar sus sucios comentarios al aire. El largo tiempo que ahí llevaban encerrados, era el mismo de no ver a una mujer. Tener entonces a una aunque fuese ante sus mohosos barrotes, y que como si fuese poco erase la segunda vez que les visitaba, era algo que sencillamente no podían ignorar. Negándose a dejarle pasar así no más sin tan siquiera hacer el intento de dar alcance a su cuerpo. Estirando sus brazos para tocarle aunque fuese su fino atuendo, mostrando en medio de ello unas babeantes bocas de podridos dientes.

Era claro que todos los atrevidos que soñaban allí con su cuerpo, como también los algo más precavidos que sólo le suplicaban por una migaja de los panes que sobresalían de su entreabierto bolso de piel ciervo, no la reconocían en lo absoluto como la revivida y legendaria guerrera de la que todos los libres en el exterior hablaban. Pues qué semejante princesa y futura reina del dios de la guerra andaría paseándose por tan bajo lugar repleto de escorias.

Tuvo que tomar una antorcha de uno de los muros para poder continuar con su paso escaleras arriba. Por suerte los pisos inferiores, o al menos los que ella conocía, eran la peor parte. No teniendo que estar esquivando más charcos de agua dado que estos sólo se acumulaban en la parte baja. Ella ahora ascendía hacia las torres que no eran otra cosa que sobresalientes y cilíndricas estructuras del gran elevado montículo de terreno que hacía el papel de uno de los fortificados muros del rectangular coliseo de aquel territorio. Área en cuyos niveles internos se encontraban la gran parte de los calabozos.

Si bien la humedad ya no era mucho el problema en las torres, la frialdad y los congelados muros y pisos sí. Allí el agua ya no goteaba, pero frisada se había quedado. El llevar consigo la gruesa capucha que tenía no había sido mala idea. Si afuera hacía frío, allí donde los rayos del sol no entraban, lo hacía aún más. Muchas de las torres estaban cerradas por no estar ocupadas. Estas junto con pasillos no frecuentados no tenían antorchas que le iluminasen. El calor era lo más extrañado. Pero al menos el aire era más puro que el cargado de hedor de los inundados pisos inferiores. Como fuese, el lugar completo era una condena para los condenados.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya.

―Tarkan ―le nombró la guerrera en cuanto el anatoliano se le acercó a los barrotes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―No, el lobo feroz solo y enjaulado a quién caperucita verde le ha venido a visitar.

―No esperaba encontrarte vivo pero de todas formas vine. ―Dejó saber una enseriada guerrera.

―Linda forma de mostrarme su afecto, princesa. Pero ya ves que ni el frio, ni mucho menos tu querido dios, me han matado. Ya no sufras que las lágrimas arrastran consigo la belleza y vitalidad de una mujer.

Ese entrecerrar de ojos y arrugar de cejas en el rostro de la guerrera eran en el efecto de las egocéntricas palabras del general. Llevándole a pensar que esa maldita manía de los hombres por atribuirse lo que no les quedaba, no era más que una fatal enfermedad. Mal que por lo que conocía, también afectaba a los dioses.

―Te equivocas. Si he venido aquí es para saber si tenía que buscarme a otro perro en caso de que tú estuvieses lamiéndole las botas a Hades para que no te echase a Tártaros tras haber muerto.

―¡Ea! Pero qué actitud tan parca. Como si yo me la creyese ―dijo al sacar su inmunidad frente a las hirientes espinas que las palabras de una mujer como Xena podían llegar a ser sin el menor esfuerzo alguno. A esto en no que se atrevía a descubrirle su blanco y hermoso rostro de aquel pañuelo crema con el que le ocultaba parte de sus expresiones―. Si no te preocupases por mí, no estarías parada ante estos barrotes para darme de comer. ―Y con esto, que le toma por su cintura para acercarla hacia sí.

Xena, que presentía que el hambre en aquel el encierro pronto le llevarían a cometer un acto de canibalismo con ella, se apresuró en lanzarle el bolso de alimento por entre los barrotes de su celda. Al caer, dicho bolso se abrió desparramando par de manzanas y panes por el suelo cubierto de pajas igual que un establo con animales.

―Ahí tienes ―masculló echándose para atrás y estando a punto de cortar el atrevido agarre de su frenético captor. Hombre al que no debió de acercársele tanto luego de verle esos ambarinos ojos que reflejaban la locura y el pesar de llevar semanas encarcelado―. Y economízala ―sugirió con mala cara al tirar de sus manos para que le soltase de su apreso.

―Te equivocas del tipo de hambre que tengo. ―Y sin que Xena tuviese tiempo para advertir lo que desde hacía rato era lo que se venía venir, Tarkan la atrae más hacia él para propiciarle un deseoso beso cargado de todo el despecho que tenía por no verle desde la última vez hacía más de dos semanas. Como le exigía su razón, Xena intentó zafarse de tan ridículo acto en el que quedaba parada. Eso le pasaba por andar de confiada. Era obvio que Tarkan ya no medía sus impulsos con ella por más mano derecha del mismo dios de la guerra por la que la conocían.

Antes de recibir un buen y merecido golpe en su mandíbula por andar de zafado, Tarkan se encargó de dejarle saber cuánto había extrañado su boca al empujar la melenuda cabeza de la guerrera más a la suya para evitar que se le desprendiera.

―¡Maldito soldaducho de quinta! ―rabeó escupiendo varias veces en el piso tras darle su merecido a un Tarkan que juraba que sus dientes se habían roto entre sí ante tan potente impacto por parte del puño de la guerrera―. ¡Cómo te atreves a besarme una vez más, infeliz! Sabrán los dioses cuántas ratas y cucarachas te has comido aquí para sobrevivir y luego me pasas tu inmundicia. Llevas semanas sin un buen baño. ¡Apestas! ―se quejaba como si se fuese a morir por aquel contacto.

―No sea tan paranoica, mi reina. Que este siervo suyo sólo ha querido indicarle cuanto le alaba. Para ello pidió a sus colegas que aparte de buen vino y ron, le trajesen hojas de menta y par de varas de _miswak_ para cepillarme mi dentadura. Sin mencionar las buenas gárgaras que he hecho con ron y todas las noches que llevo durmiendo con hojas de menta bajo la lengua. Me estuve preparando para cuando vinieras. Tan poco soy un desconsiderado.

―Me vale todo lo que te has metido o no, Tarkan. ¿Qué no ves que los perros falderos como tú me desagradan? Yo no me junto con escorias de la servidumbre. Yo siempre me voy a lo alto, no a lo que se arrastra por el piso.

El general se echó a reír. Ver a una mujer molesta era algo que lo excitaba grandemente. Y si esa era la que deseaba, aún más.

―Claro. Como tienes a un dios que te atiende como su más querida mascota, te jactas de decir tales palabras.

Ahora, sin que fuese Tarkan el que se advirtiera, Xena que introduce una mano por los barrotes como una ráfaga y le sostiene por las greñas de su cabeza. Esto, para casi sacarla entre las rejas e hincarle con aquel puñal suyo que ya era costumbre traer atado a uno de sus muslos bajo la falda de sus trajes. Eso de mascota no le caía nada bien. Mucho más cuando a parte de él, tenía a cierta diosa que también le había dado con clasificarla de semejante modo.

―Vuelve a repetir esa idiotez, y tendré que buscarme otro perro para que haga el trabajo que he venido a encomendarte.

―Te escucho ―se inquietó un anatoliano que no dudaba que aquella mujer le atravesara la garganta de un momento a otro si volvía a quebrarle la paciencia.

Pese a que se encontraba totalmente enfadada, Xena decidió que lo mejor era soltarle o dudaba mucho que pudiese encontrar a otro perro que hiciese lo que ella quería. No sin antes arrematar su cabeza contra uno de los barrotes como muestra de re prendimiento.

―Hoy Ares y yo vamos a partir de Aresia ―anunció.

―¿Hoy? ¿Y a dónde van? ¿Y cómo para qué?

―No es tu problema. En lo único que debes de concentrarte es en lo que te cierne. Y eso implica primeramente, escapar de este mugriento lugar en cuanto Ares y yo nos larguemos. Como bien dijo él al principio del invierno: "Se marcha el dios, y reina el hombre" ―Y con estas palabras, Xena que le arroja la llave de la celda en la que se encontraba aprisionado.

―Sigo siendo todo oídos, princesa ―da por adelantada su aceptación un general al que por salir de aquellas rejas, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese que le ordenase la mujer que lo venía enloqueciendo desde hacía varias lunas llenas.

…

De vuelta en el palacio templo de Ares, Xena interceptó a su dios de la guerra justo cuando salía de su sala de trabajo o despacho de asuntos en el cuarto piso. Zona en el que también se hallaban las habitaciones reales como la que Ares escogió para pasar su primera noche con su guerrea, su eterna obsesión. Quedando tal habitación frente a un corredor conducente a dicha sala privada. Aquella en la que semanas atrás se dio la tremenda disputa entre ambos terminando Xena corriendo como un cervatillo que huye de un leopardo de las nieves que quiere darle casa.

Se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse cuando escuchó voces tras las cerradas puertas de aquella sala al fondo del corredor en la que sólo entraba Ares, y ella por ser quien era. Toda una voluntariosa. No entendía muy bien las palabras que quien quiera que fuese, intercambiaba con Ares. Mas si las de éste dios al que en una de esas le oyó decir que por nada del mundo se podía permitir que unas almas se encontraran. Que primero renunciaba a todo su imperio antes de que eso sucediese.

La conversación tuvo que haber terminado después de que escuchara a su dios decir aquello. Confirmándosele enseguida en cuanto las puertas de tal sala fueron abiertas de golpe y la guerrera, que estaba recostada sobre éstas, fue a parar contra el pecho de un dios que le miraba con ojos de sorpresa.

Sí, ella sabía que tenía la apariencia de una misma pordiosera pero aun así no veía que fuera motivo suficiente para que Ares pusiera una cara de espanto. Aceptaba que el haberse caído, por andar de malhumorada con Tarkan y no ver donde pisaba cuando subía una loma, le provocó que terminara enlodándose por todos lados. Que su cabello se desaliñara y los adornos que siempre llevaba trenzados o colgados sobre éstos, se hicieran todo un enredo. Pero no por eso Ares tenía que mostrar unos gestos como si ella no tuviese remedio a lo que le sucedió. Lo que no sabía la guerrera, era que el dios tenía aquella cara porque temía que su princesa supiese de lo que había hablado con el dios de los muertos.

―Xena ―le nombró tras unos largos segundos de silencio.

―Ares ―le imito levantando las cejas y preguntándose por qué su dios tenía cara de querer ceder su inmortalidad para poder morirse y desaparecer del mapa. No obstante, la de su mortal no tenía la apariencia de alguien que acaba de descubrir una verdad. Tenía la expresión de sólo ella. Ella que al no ser aún la madura y experimentada mujer que él conoció, tenía esas rosadas y llenas mejillas de toda juvenil muchacha de su edad.

―¿Tienes compañía adentro? ―preguntó estirando su blanco cuello sobre los bronceados hombros de Ares para ver si veía algo.

¿Ahora qué le decía? No había escuchado la conversación, por suerte, pero si tenía entendido que con alguien estuvo hablando. No podía negarle el hecho como tan poco inventarse a alguien de nombre Nemo (nadie en latín) para escaparse de su curiosidad. En la sala no yacía nadie como para indicar con quien charlaba.

―Escuché algo de almas.

―¿Almas? ―se hizo el lele. Te dodos modos sí pudo escuchar algo. Aunque al menos, fueron sus últimas palabras.

―Sí, que no debían de juntarse. ―Cruzada de brazos dejaba saber que no estaba loca y que quería una explicación. Pues hasta donde tenía entendido, el único dios que podía hablar con los muertos o las almas en pena, lo era Hades.

―Ah, sí ―se hizo el que el recuerdo le acaba de llegar a la memoria―. Es que me comuniqué con Hades para anunciarle nuestra visita y hablamos sobre las almas del inframundo y entre otras cosas del mundo de los muertos.

―Umm. ¿Hay algún problema? ―No se convencía del todo continuando cruzada de brazos

―¿Problema?

―Escuché que dijiste que preferirías renunciar a tu imperio que permitir que unas almas se encuentren. ¿Qué almas son esas? ¿Son alguna amenaza?

Vaya que si era curiosa. Si el periodismo llegase existir para aquellos tiempos, de seguro que Xena hubiese tenido el más alto de los cargos.

―Ah, esas almas. No, para nada. Son simples muertos. Ya sabes. En el inframundo las almas están divididas, unas están en un sitio, otras en otro. Por ley está prohibido que se junten.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo? No sería tu problema que las cosas en el inframundo se salieran de control. Sería de Hades. Tú por qué renunciarías a tus planes por algo que no te cierne.

―Xena, ya sabes. Hades y yo estamos unidos. Sus problemas me pueden afectar a mí. Además… ―Se cayó del golpe olvidándose de la siguiente excusa a decir. No había notado la apariencia de su preciada princesa. Motivo suficiente como para ser él ahora a quien le tocase interrogar―. ¿Y tú donde demonios andabas metida?

De demandante pasó a demandada. Ni modo que le mintiese. Con todo aquel lodo encima tenía que aceptarle que hubo de salir del templo. Desobedeciendo sus ordenes de esperarle en su habitación en no que él iba por ella. La noche anterior acordaron que saldrían a la salida del sol. Como ambos tenían unos planes extras bajo la manga, se dieron su madrugada para poder darles comienzo.

―Eh, yo… pues afuera.

―De eso no me cabe la menor duda. Pero qué diablos hacías que estás tan enlodada.

―Caminaba y me caí. ¿Complacido?

Toda una malcriada. Como que era ella misma, la voluntariosa de antaño y ahora del presente.

―Ya veo. Debiste de haber estado corriendo como una loca como para quedar con el cabello de una misma Erinia. ―Ahora era él quien no se tragaba el cuento del todo. Pues creía que si se había dado su buena rematada contra el suelo. Pero de que sólo fuese porque caminaba, que se lo creyese su madre si estuviese viva―. Cámbiate. ―Dio por perdido saber lo que realmente su adorada mortal anduvo asciendo fuera del templo en pleno invierno―. Ponte algo que te abrigue más que lo que traes puesto. A donde vamos, el hielo nunca se derrite. ¡Y, ah! Recuerda tomar los óbolos que bien que te pedí que guardaras.

Con un suspiro interno, ambos se separaron para permitirse su última hora en el templo palaciego antes de que fuesen a visitar a los muertos. Si Ares se encontraba algo estresado por ello, nunca lo demostró ante la guerrera. Ésta por su parte no podía creer que después de varios meses, ese día al fin hubiese llegado. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. El ver a los muertos que una vez fueron los vivos de su pasado, le confirmaba por completo que sí tuvo una vida anterior. Y aunque ya la tenía por recordada, hasta donde creía y aceptaba, la necesidad de hablar con los que una vez le rodearon en ésta, le era tan grande como el hambre de cada día.

En su habitación, se abrigó con gruesas pieles tras el concejo de Ares. Obviamente primero se dio un aseo para pasar a colocarse unas medias tipo pantalón de lana café. De seguido se echó un blanco y fino camisón que le llegaba a eso de los muslos. Sobre esta pieza entonces se puso sin miedo a rasparse por el tostado cuero interno, un de piel de cebú dorado y lomo ahumado, con una cuellera de hurón adherida. A éste le ajustó a su cintura por medio de un cinto que ató a una de sus caderas. Y que precisamente eran del mismo color de las botas de melenudo pelaje de oso que calzó. Un caramelo oscuro que contrastaba con el blanco de su camisón interno dado que el descrito abrigo poseía unas rajas a ambos lados a partir de las caderas. Permitiendo ver las telas inferiores y lo más importante, el movimiento libre de las piernas que no tropezarían con la pesada pieza.

De no ser algo vanidosa, con el echarse una nueva capa a hombros ya estaría lista. Pero esa larga melena que tenía, exigía a gritos que le cepillase y peinase. Haciéndose una trenza a cada lado de su rostro con los flecos que le caían a los extremos de su pollina, y con unas cuerdas de lino dorado como acompañamiento entre los cabellos y como mero adorno. En las ataduras de éstas colgó otros tantos adornos. Unas chapas doradas que les recordaba a las presentes en su diademas o mantos durante su tiempo como antigua amante de Borias o César.

Desechando la idea de hacerse una coleta, por eso del avisado frío y por eso también de mantener sus orejas y cuello cubiertos, permitió que lo restante de su cabellera quedara suelta y regida por la gravedad. Tomó una capa con capucha de piel de oso ―casualmente la misma especie que usaron para la fabricación de sus botas―, y entonces si ya estuvo lista para emprender su viaje junto a su dios. Momento justo porque en eso un impaciente de Ares que entraba a su recámara cuestionándose por qué las mujeres tenían que arreglarse tanto hasta para una guerra. Porque visitar al inframundo no era como ir a la casa de aquella dulce abuela que te recibe con una caliente y rica sopa de pollo.

―¿Ya estás lista?

―Lista y preparada ―aseguró tomando una cantimplora de agua con la que hidratarse y otra más pequeña con licor para mantenerse en calor. Ambas las ató a un nuevo cinto a su cintura. De seguido, va por los dos óbolos yacientes sobre un pequeño cofre sobre su cama, y echa las monedas en un saquito atado a un cordón que colgó de su cuello y luego le ocultó bajo las ropas de su pecho.

―Bien.

Ares extendió su mano para que Xena la tomase. Al ella hacerlo, la apegó a su cuerpo y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Ella mientras tanto los cerró para no sentir el mareo ese que le provocaban las desapariciones. De que estuvo en la espera de sentir como todo su cuerpo perdía su peso y giraba en medio de un vacío, lo que terminó sintiendo más bien fueron unos labios sobre los suyos.

―¿No que nos íbamos? ¿Por qué me besas? ―protestó por ser tomada con la guardia baja.

―Porque estás hermosa.

Su contestación le alagó. Transmitiendo su agrado con una media sonrisa. Tener a su dios hipnotizado por su belleza era algo que le placía saber. Pues bien que sabía como utilizarla para manipularle.

Antes de que los planes de ese día se arruinaran y en vez del inframundo acabase con ella sobre la cama del fondo, Ares dio paso a su desaparición junto con su mortal en brazos. Entre más rápido saliera de ese capricho suyo de visitar a los muertos, más tranquilo estaría. La situación tenía sus altos riesgos para él, pero como todo rey de las astucias y artimañas, se encargaría de voltear los filos de las espadas en contra de los que las portasen. Tan simple como la primera forma de vida sobre la tierra.

…

Tenían que haberse desplazado a un territorio fuera de Grecia. Porque por lo general, cuando el dios se teletransportaba con ella hacia una parte de ese mismo territorio, la desaparición y reaparición no sobrepasaba los diez segundos.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―se interesó la guerrera observando el panorama a su alrededor.

―Pues en una montaña, ¿qué no vez?

―Desde luego que sé que estamos en una montaña. Mejor dicho, una montañota ―se sacó de honda con tan estúpida contestación―. Me refiero a la ubicación.

―Ya deberías saberlo, una vez estuviste aquí ―permanecía con sus rodeos un dios de la guerra, que tirando del brazo de su guerrera, le incitaba a que le siguiese el paso.

―Pues no me acuerdo.

―Que mal, porque pasaste mucho tiempo aquí.

Un bufido salió de la boca de la guerrera. Ella tan animada por el viaje y a su dios que le daba con arruinárselo con sus negativas y misterios.

―No estamos en Grecia, ¿cierto? ―se negó a rendirse. Mucho más cuando el dios le dijo que una vez en ese territorio había estado. No cabía duda que debía de referirse a su primera vida.

―Así es. Estamos más allá del mar Jónico.

«¿Más allá del mar Jónico?», se preguntó. Que no fuese lo que estaba pensando. Porque a ese territorio sólo quería ir con todo un ejército y una declaración de guerra.

―Dime ya, Ares. ―Ansiosa, se le puso en frente tras un tono desesperante que no pasó desapercibido por el dios.

―Estamos en el monte Etna ―le soltó para soltarse a su vez él de la fastidiosa insistencia de su princesa.

―¿Monte Etna? ―se cuestionó para sí misma―. No recuerdo haber estado en un lugar con semejante nombre. Ni si quiera sé dónde queda eso.

―Eso es porque ahora mismo tienes congelado el cerebro. Sin mencionar que tu estadía con las amazonas te embrutecieron gran parte con sus salvajes comportamientos y su anti socialismo. ―Xena le puso tremenda mala cara. No era para menos. Le acaba de decir bruta―. Vemos si se te refresca la memoria cuando entres aquí ―añadió señalándole con ambas manos una abertura entre la empinada y congelada cuesta que subían.

Xena se le quedó mirando a lo que venía siendo la entrada de alguna cueva bajo el hielo. Al parecer, su entrada había sido reabierta luego de que se le removiera el hielo y la endurecida nieve que de seguro le obstruía. No sabía por qué pero semejante entrada se le hacía familiar.

Con paso lento y mirada curiosa, atravesó hacia su interior encontrándose con una estancia abierta con muros, techo y suelo de puro hielo. Eso, junto con las ahora estalactitas y estalagmitas de cristalino dicho hielo no era lo sobresaliente del congelado interior de la cueva. Lo que llamó la atención de la guerrera fue una especie de larga caja de cristal cuya tapa alguien o algo habían hecho añicos. Sumándosele el otro daño de haber sido afectada por una subida de la temperatura que les ocasionó que su borde superior se derritiese y dejase los goteos del agua igual que las estalactitas del techo tras volver a congelarse.

―Sigues con amnesia o ya al fin recuperaste el recuerdo de un tiempo en el que a los dioses del Olimpo se les vino la mandíbula abajo cuando chocaron con la sorpresa de saber que seguías con vida.

Xena caminó hacia la descrita caja de hielo como alguien que camina hacia la ahorca. Estaba totalmente atraída pero confusa por lo que significase aquello. Ares le miraba distanciado para permitir que se concentrara. No faltaba mucho para que un recuerdo más se abriera en la memoria de la guerrera. Y él esperaba que en este sólo estuviese ella, y sólo ella.

―Hielo ―pronunció la mortal al aire―. Hace casi una semana me dijiste que una vez me sepultaste en el hielo ―comenzó a ajustar cabos sueltos en su cabeza―. Luego de que los dioses me creyeran muerta en el plan que idee, según como me contaste, para salvar a mi hija ―prosiguió tras girarse ante un dios que no dejaba de observarla.

―Creía que ya tenías todo eso por sentado.

En realidad, Xena no había recordado esa tumba de hielo en la que Ares le sepultó hacía más de ciento veinticinco años atrás. Nada más creyó en su palabra. Porque, qué otra cosa podía explicar que su cuerpo quedase preservado durante tanto tiempo. Creyó sin recordar. Sin embargo, ahora sí quería hacerlo. Sintiéndose frustrada por no poder recordar nada pese a que en el lugar de los hechos se encontraba. Para su mejora, su frustración de deshizo en cuanto tocó el ataúd del cristal en el que una vez fue sepultada.

Con manos temblorosas, Xena acarició los bordes derretidos de la caja de cristal que tenía a su frente toda cubierta por cachispas de hielo. Esas que se impregnan sobre las superficies luego de ser traídas por las ventiscas de nieve. Probablemente durante el tiempo que la cueva quedó expuesta al exterior. Probablemente, cuando ella de ésta salió.

Aquel simple frío toque bastó para que la legendaria guerrera viera venir los torbellinos de imágenes que por lo general le llegaban a su mente en cuanto daba alcance a algún recuerdo. En este caso, la forma en la que despertó adolorida y entumecida a un mundo que no le veía desde hacía unos veinticinco años. Rompiendo con sus propios puños una capa de hielo que se derretía ante el calor de los rayos del sol que después de tanto tiempo, le dieron alcance. Logrando salir de esa pequeña prisión de hielo que le retuvo. Lo último que había visto fue a Ares a su frente cuando ella se bebía las lágrimas de Celesta para caer profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Era un recuerdo recordado.

¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a tan altas temperaturas? Eso, era algo que por siempre se preguntaría. También el cómo salió de aquellas tierras congeladas y fue en la búsqueda de su hija. Pues ahora que sabía sobre el monte Etna, recordaba también verse por una aldea que no conocía y hablando con una mujer que le decía que se encontraban a los pies de dicho lugar. Lo demás, era difuso como la misma niebla. Había hablado con más personas. Incluso se reencontró con conocidos que por el largo tiempo, el envejecimiento sus juventudes les había arrebatado.

Las cosas no las tenía al cien porciento claras pero se sentía conforme con tan importantes recuerdos hasta que se volteó algo sonriente por comprobar las palabras de su dios, y ver a su frente una base de hielo, como la que sostenía su antiguo ataúd, sin nada sobre ella. Vacía como una mesa en la que no se ha colocado aún la cena de la tarde.

―¿Qué había ahí? ―se interesó ante Ares.

―Nada importante ―contestó tan rápido como la guerrera pronunció su pregunta.

―Pues parece la base de otro ataúd.

―Ahí solo coloqué una pertenencia tuya con la que andabas para todas partes. Como tu espada y Chakram que dejé en aquel centró ―señaló al fondo de la cueva.

―Debieron de haber sido mis botas ―regresó la sonrisa a su rostro―. Recuerdo que el frío del piso de esta cueva fue probado por mis pies en cuanto salí de mi ataúd. Tú me las debiste de haber quitado ―supuso ante un serio dios sin disminuir esa sonrisa nacida por la gracia del asunto―. Sólo espero que eso haya sido lo único que me quitases. ―Le entró la malicia matando susodicha sonrisa al traer a su rostro una mirada media amenazante.

¡Y que unas botas! Que so lo creyera mientras pudiera. Que en no que la verdad arribaba a su memoria, Ares abría ganado más terreno con ella. Él, que antes de que los dos llegasen hasta aquella cueva, se aseguró que sobre aquella base no estuviese el segundo ataúd que una vez contuvo al cuerpo de la parlanchina barda como prueba de la existencia de otra sepultura. Encargo que hubo de dejar en las manos de su más fiel siervo.

Entre tanto Ares se felicitaba a sí mismo por su maravilloso ingenio, una Xena comenzaba a cohibirse al recordar también, la localización exacta del monte en el que se encontraba.

Cuando Ares le dijo que iba a hacer frío, nunca se imaginó que el dios la llevaría a las alturas del mencionado monte Etna. La conocida y enorme montaña constituida por un inactivo volcán de nieve y hielo situada en Catania, un territorio de Sicilia o Sikelia. El famoso y antiguo taller de herrería de Hefesto y los primeros Cíclopes. Ella pensó que como más lejos y frío, la llevaría a las montañas Ródope entre la Tracia del sur y la del norte. Es más, todo el tiempo creyó que a lo sumo, se dirigirían a algunas de las regiones montañosas de la propia Grecia. Aunque bueno, más lejos hubiese sido si se le antojase llevarla a Britania.

―Ares… Estamos en Sikelia, ¿cierto? Al sur de Roma ―confirmó más allá de preguntar.

Sincerándose con ella misma, no era la lejanía lo que le incomodaba. Era la localización. Se encontraba cerca de una tierra perteneciente a un antiguo general cuya vida y destino cambió por completo. Un hombre que de saber lo que le haría luego de que le liberase, mejor le habría lanzado a mar abierto y así ella junto con miles de personas se abrían salvado de su tiranía, falta de escrúpulos y carácter vil y traidor que siempre le caracterizaron.

―¿Hay algún problema con ello? ―quiso saber un dios que se percataba de la incomodidad en su guerrera.

―No ―mintió―. Nada más que te iba a preguntar el por qué de haberme traído a este lugar.

―Porque es el más seguro que conozco para que estés protegida mientras esté con tu alma en el inframundo. Por veinticinco años enteros ni mortal ni dios supo que estuviste guarecida en esta cueva. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, no veo porque puedan haberse enterado. Cosa que espero que siga siendo así mientras estemos visitando al mundo de los muertos. Y hablando de ello… ―se dijo mirando a todos lados―. ¿En dónde diablos está éste escuincle mequetrefe? ―siguió hablando para sí mismo ya que Xena ni idea de a quién podía referirse―. Bien claro que le dije que yaciera aquí para cuando yo llegase.

―¿De quién hablas?

Ares no necesito contestarle a su amada mortal porque el ruido de unos pasos sobre la nieve, seguidos de la presencia de un joven moreno, lo hicieron por él.

―¿Por dónde demonios andabas, Jacob?

El joven y extraño lacayo de Ares. El mismo muchacho que la llevó a sus manos y que luego le atendió cuando quedó apresada en aquel templo flotante sobre los cielos. Con tantas cosas que fueron sucediendo después de eso, ya ni de él se acordaba.

―Sólo buscaba leña en la bajada del monte para mantener cálido el cuerpo de la mujer no que su alma se encuentra ausente.

Ares hizo una mueca. No podía negarse que su sirviente estaba en la razón sobre lo de la leña pero eso no indicaba que iba a colmarlo de honores.

―¿Tienes lo que te pedí? ―le preguntó dando por poco válido lo de la leña.

―Desde luego, mi señor.

―Bien, prepáralo y dáselo ―ordenó señalando a Xena que tenía interrogante mirada sobre el frasco que el joven Jacob acaba de sacar de su bolso de piel de búfalo.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Ya verás cuando te lo tomes ―fue la única contestación que recibió de un dios de la guerra que salía al exterior de la cueva para tomar aire―. Ahora prepara bien el mejunje ese, Jacob.

La clase de cosas que quedaban sólo como un misterio ante la razón de los que le veían suceder y como una completa falsa para los que apenas llegaban a oír de ello. Mientras para los que tenían la oportunidad de llegar a experimentarle, muchas veces todo resultaba en una interacción con el plano espiritual. Como le sucedió a la guerrera en cuanto bebió del pequeño cuenco que le ofreció un conocedor de hierbas y drogas de Jacob.

―¿Seguro que está cosa no me dejará permanentemente en el mundo de los muertos? ―inquirió con preocupación no teniendo buena espina el líquido verde olivo que Jacob le tendía.

―Jamás pondría mi vida en juego con semejante error ―aseguró el muchacho.

―Hmmp.

―Tenga, está en la dosis correcta. Tiene que bebérselo todo para que el efecto sea duradero.

―¿Cuán duradero?

―Algunas cuarenta y ocho horas como máximo.

Xena tomó el tazón de barro ofrecido y bebió el contenido hasta el fondo. El sabor de éste no fue desagradable como esperaba. Fue como beber un caliente té que te relaja el corazón. Y por lo visto, hasta el alma. Porque en cuanto Xena le regresaba el tazón de barro a Jacob, ésta que se fue sintiendo mareada. Lo primero que perdió fue la audición y luego la vista. Luego de la voluntad de sus miembros hasta desbalancearse sobre sí misma. Aunque estaba sentada, Jacob le retuvo por los hombros para ayudar a recostarle sobre una mullida piel de oso (unos de los elementos de calor que como siervo se había encargado de traer) que quedaba a las cercanías de una fogata encendida.

―En su pecho tiene un pequeño saco con unas monedas ―indicó Ares en cuanto se acercaba al ya inconsciente cuerpo de su guerrera―. Son su tarifa para el inframundo. Tómalas y colócaselas en sus manos ―ordenó teniendo la mirada de un Jacob que se asombraba que su dios le permitiese husmear bajo la ropa de su guerrera. Ares, que supo lo que pensaba, explicó―: Los dioses no podemos tocar y tomar esas monedas. Anda, te estás tardando.

Jacob hizo lo pedido. Colocó las monedas en el puño izquierdo de la guerrera y con la mano derecha a este le cubrió. Subiendo ambas extremidades a su plano vientre en donde quedaron reposadas.

Jacob, que era un joven proveniente de las tierras de Palestina, había llegado a conocer las otras religiones del mundo denominadas en su tierra como cultos paganos. La griega, de seguro que era una de las más aprendidas al encontrarse al servicio de un mismo dios de ésta. Por eso, se quedó pensativo sobre la colocación de las monedas.

―Señor, ¿no se supone que las monedas deban de ser colocadas sobre los ojos?

Ares resopló. Con la estupidez que le salía su sirviente en medio de un asunto delicado como la separación del alma de Xena de su cuerpo.

―En los ojos, en la boca, debajo o sobre la lengua, en las manos y hasta en los pies. ¡Donde sea da lo mismo siempre y cuando las tengan! ―se alteró.

Con su duda aclarada, Jacob concluyó que mejor sería no preguntar nada más y continuar con su trabajo. Cubriendo a la mortal con algunas dos mantas de otros tipos de piel. Su cuerpo debía de permanecer cálido en no que su alma regresaba. Pues aunque ésta saliese del templo físico que le contenía, el corazón y demás órganos vitales aún seguían funcionando

Jacob comenzó a proferir unas palabras al aire y al fuego de la fogata. Arrojando unos polvos y hierbas tanto a las llamas como al cuerpo de la mortal. Hasta con unas secas ramas se puso a sacudir de un lado para el otro como alguien que va detrás de una mosca o espanta mosquitos. Todo parecía no tener efecto alguno hasta que las llamas del fuego se tornaron moradas y de éstas surgieron unos seis brazos hechos del mismo elemento. Al ver que se dirigían hacia el cuerpo de su guerrera, Ares rápido se interpuso entre ellos.

―Déjeles que lleguen hasta ella, mi señor. Son los encargados de desprender el alma del cuerpo.

Ares no se sentía muy confiado pero de todas formas terminó echándose a un lado.

―Son más desagradables que los que salen del río Aqueronte.

―Por eso los humanos ordinarios no pueden verle.

―Y ni que puedan. Se les desprenderían sus almas sin que éstos llegasen a tocarles.

En cuanto todos los brazos de moradas llamas salieron del fuego de la fogata, esta recuperó su habitual tono naranja. Ahora la escena se concentraba en un cuerpo de Xena que era envuelto y levitado en el aire por los seis brazos que comenzaron a rodearle con velocidad por todos lados. Buscaban una entrada para llegar a su alma. Y fue en el centro de su pecho por donde dos de éstos traspasaron. El tiempo que tardaron en salir no llegó al minuto, pero para Ares fue toda una eternidad.

Una figura femenina y de un aquamarina resplandeciente fue extraída por los brazos de fuego cuando éstos se reunieron con los restantes que no tardaron en envolverse alrededor de ésta. Esa era el alma de Xena. Atormentada al saberse robada del cuerpo que le contenía. Cuerpo que ya no representaba ningún valor para los brazos, que le dejaron caer teniendo que lanzarse hacia éste Ares que le cachó en sus brazos y le regresó al suelo con todas las pieles que le envolvían. Pero como sabía que su Xena ya no estaba ahí, sino envuelta entre aquellas llamas moradas, retornó la mirada hacia su alma.

Jacob pronunció otras palabras en una lengua que el sólo conocía y los brazos en llamas fueron descendiendo el alma de la guerrera. La cuál aún continuaba con esa resplandeciente forma incorpórea de la que apenas eran distinguibles sus rasgos faciales y una cabellera fantasmagórica que se mecía por los aires igual que las serpientes de medusa. Al tenerle cerca, Jacob le arroja pétalos de gardenia y rosas blancas bajo el conjuro de unas nuevas palabras. Estos pétalos se desintegraron al tener contacto con el alma, dejando a cambio un blanquecino gas. Estado que junto con los brazos, de igual modo envolvió el alma de la guerrera.

―¿Y eso para qué diablos es? ―exigió un preocupado de Ares que no le agradaba la mirada directa al limbo que el alma de su guerrera estaba poniendo.

―Le estoy purificando. Trae consigo un mal que había dejado enterrado en su oscuro pasado. Si no lo hago, puede que los emisarios del mundo espiritual ―y con esto que señala a los brazos― se sientan atraídos por ella y entonces se nos compliquen las cosas.

Ares no dijo nada sobre el revivido oscuro pasado de su guerrera. Eso era algo que tenía que suceder para que ésta se le uniera. Pero sobre lo de los emisarios y su supuesta atracción, ahí sí iba a tener mucho que decir si se atrevían a apoderarse del alma de su mortal. Porque esa alma ya era suya.

―Eso no puede suceder. El alma de Xena me pertenece.

―Por suerte sí. Los emisarios lo saben. De todas formas, ha sido mi obligación y deber brindarle paz al menos no que regresa a su cuerpo y se une a su corazón. Mientras, por el momento la tendrá y estando tranquila, será más fácil que se reconozca así misma. Por lo tanto, puede usted tomarle. Vamos ―le incitó a un dios que no sabía si realmente el alma de su princesa le iba a tender la mano cuando el tendiese la suya. Llevándose la sorpresa de que sí. Sólo tuvo que pedírselo con mente y palabras.

―Ven a mí, Xena. Dame tu mano.

Xena, pues era ella, no tardó un segundo en efectuar lo pedido. Extendiendo su lumínico brazo derecho al del dios que también se iluminó con todo y cuerpo en cuanto el contacto se llevó a cabo. El alma de Xena dejó entonces de brillar para ir transformándose en la viva apariencia del cuerpo al que perteneció. Al final, se tuvo a una idéntica Xena ataviada con un fino traje de seda blanco al estilo griego con olor a gardenia y rosas blancas. Era un traje realmente hermoso. Con sus mangas colgantes como las presentes en las Musas o en las sacerdotisas de Hestia. Un traje surgido de los propios pétalos de las flores.

―No puedo creer que seas tan hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro ―comentó un anonadado dios que se hacía referencia al alma de su guerrera. Ésta le sonrió y se estrechó contra él como que huyendo de los brazos de fuego que acabaron por apagarse en el aire al no tener nada más que hacer allí. De todas formas Xena se quedó apegada al pecho de Ares como si estuviese pidiendo que le abrazase. Con él se sentía ella misma. Se sentía encontrada y no perdida.

Si ese abrazo se iba a dar o no, nunca se supo porque Xena de pronto se dio la vuelta algo sorprendida por lo que una de sus manos contenía. Quedando de espaldas al dios, pero aún recostada de su pecho, Xena abrió su hasta el momento cerrado puño izquierdo para ver sobre su palma a dos resplandecientes monedas doradas.

Por puro acto de curiosidad, Jacob descubrió de las mantas el cuerpo de Xena para verificar si en las manos de ésta yacían los dos óbolos que el mismo colocó. Sí, sí seguían allí. Sólo que en su plano físico. Porque su esencia y poder había pasado ya a las manos del alma de Xena.

―Al ser sostenidas por un alma, han iniciado su trabajo ―explicó Ares. Y a medida que Xena las vaya entregando, desaparecerán del cuerpo.

Xena estaba maravillada. El resplandor de aquellas monedas le hipnotizaba. Bueno, a ella todo lo que tuviese poder le atraía.

―Procura terminar todo lo que quieras hacer en ese mundo de los muertos creyentes de los dioses de Grecia ―le aconsejó un algo igualmente sorprendido de Jacob―. Porque una vez que tu cuerpo consuma toda la dosis que te he administrado, aclamará por tu alma ausente en él. Y si ésta aún no ha cruzado el margen hacia el mundo de los vivos, tu cuerpo fallecerá y por lo tanto quedarás atrapada en ese inframundo. Y ni aunque logres salir de tal mundo podrás permanecer entre los vivos al haber fallecido tu cuerpo. Viéndote en la obligación de regresar junto a los muertos donde habrías de pertenecer en caso de que eso sucediese.

Xena dio su entendimiento con un ademán de su cabeza y regresó su mirada a la de Ares que no le agradaba para nada el riesgo que su princesa se atrevía a cometer.

―¿Nos vamos?

―Desde luego ―le asintió Xena estrechándose aún más contra el cuerpo del dios. Quién gracias a su condición divina, era capaz de poder tener contacto con ella aún cuando sólo se tratase de su alma.

…

Del monte Etna en la isla de Sikelia, Ares transportó el alma de Xena a una región aún sureña pero localizada en el propio territorio itálico. Ambos se reaparecieron en una zona costera en la región de Campania. Esta lo era Cumas, la primera colonia griega establecida en Italia hacia los años 1050 a.C. Una tierra mediterránea que era ni más ni menos que la poseedora del cráter Averno, la entrada de los muertos al inframundo. Una gran apertura en la tierra formada tiempo atrás por el nacimiento de un ahora inactivo volcán cuyo mencionado cráter yace el mítico lago Averno. Un cuerpo de agua dulce de unos tres km de circunferencia en donde desembocaban las aguas del río Aqueronte internado bajo tierra.

Xena no tenía que haber oído de las travesías de Hércules o Éneas por aquella región como para saber que aquel gigantesco lago debía de ser la propia boca del mundo de los muertos. Ni siquiera tenía que rememorar sus algo aclarados recuerdos que le contaban que una o dos veces por semejante cráter debió de transitar para llegar al inframundo. Con ver el aspecto terrorífico del lugar, y las emanaciones sulfurosas entre la tierra y las aguas, era más que suficiente para entender que el centro de la tierra estaba más que conectado con aquel anchuroso cráter bañado en aguas. Y si eso era poco, el cúmulo de almas que flotaban sobre las aguas era prueba más que suficiente de que cerca yacía una entrada hacia el Hades.

―Jamás había visto las almas rondar por aquí ―comentó sorprendida por todos los muertos que giraban sobre las aguas del lago Averno hasta que por fin daban con una gruta sobre los muros internos del cráter o simplemente seguían el curso de las aguas subterráneas del Aqueronte―. Como tan poco escucharlas.

―Eso es porque ahora tú si eres un alma completamente libre de un cuerpo ―le esclareció Ares sacudiéndose de encima unas cuantas que le vagaban sobre sí como mendigos de pueblo―. Sigamos ―ajoró a una Xena que estaba de acuerdo en lo mismo―. Estas deprimentes cosas ya me están apestando.

Ares arropó a Xena en una esfera de azulada energía para luego salir proyectado sobre todo el extenso lago hacia el interior de la gruta por donde entraban las almas de los muertos. Todo allí adentro era repleta oscuridad ante los ojos de un humano. Pero si eras un dios o un alma desprendida de su cuerpo como Ares y Xena y el resto de los espíritus que por ahí se desplazaban, todo estaba nítidamente dibujado ante tu vista.

―Démonos prisa ―volvió a ajorar un por lo visto, impacientado de Ares―. En esta gruta habita Hécate, la diosa de los malditos fantasmas. No quiero que se sienta profanada con tu presencia y que nos arme todo un drama cuando más prisa tenemos.

―Entonces porque tomamos este camino. ¿Por qué vamos como si fuésemos el resto de las demás almas? ¿No qué eres un dios y puedes reaparecerte frente al mismo trono de Hades si así te place?

―Claro, querida. Sí soy un dios con ese privilegio y entre otros miles más. Pero para mí pena, ando con tu alma a mi lado. Y éstas lamentablemente sólo tienen una entrada al inframundo. Atravesar el Aqueronte sobre la barca de Caronte.

O las almas no tenían la capacidad de pensar o a Xena se le chispoteó lo que acaba de decir. Como fuese, no tuvo tiempo ni de pronunciar un _¡oh! _Porque Ares nuevamente le envolvió en ese as de luz con el que atravesaron lo que restaba del túnel de la gruta.

Cuando volvieron a transformarse como quienes eran, se hallaban frente a un gentío de almas todas apiñadas frente a una de las orillas del río Aqueronte. Cientos y cientos se extendían a lo largo de un extremo a otro y las que intentaban cruzar por su cuenta las aguas, descubrían que en éstas se hundían. No quedándoles de otra que esperar su turno ante el viejo Caronte. Pues la orilla en la que se situaban estaba obstruida al extremo izquierdo por los muros de sólida piedra que conformaban al túnel forrado de estalactitas por donde el Aqueronte fluía. Río que provenía desde el interior del Hades, pasaba frente aquella orilla y luego se dividía en una bifurcación que desembocaba en el lago Averno, y en otra que daba la vuelta allí mismo para regresar al interior del inframundo. Digamos que debía de tener la forma de una "u" minúscula cuya cola era el trayecto hacia el cráter de Averno.

Por esta descrita forma, Caronte siempre recogía a sus pasajeros por la corriente que provenía del interior del inframundo. Mientras que por la que se internaba de vuelta, era por donde los llevaba. Todo siempre a favor de la corriente. La cual aparte de arrastrar consigo la pena —constituyente del Aqueronte— también llevaba a los muertos que se habían atrevido a cruzarlas sumidos en la desesperación de no ser elegidos por el viejo barquero para abordar su bote.

―Este lugar nunca cambia. Siempre lo he asociado con un campo de concentración cuyos sobrevivientes a algún cataclismo imploran por un poco de pan y agua que allí se les ofrece ―dio su opinión una Xena que se acomodaba su melena hacia su espalda. Ares que le vio sus manos vacías, dio un grito que sacó de su estado _zombie _a las almas que les rodeaban.

―¡¿Perdiste los óbolos?!

―¡Ah! ―se quejó cubriéndose sus oídos―. ¿Qué mucho las almas se encuentran libres de sentido? Casi me revientas los tímpanos. De seguro que los oídos de mi cuerpo deben de estar vibrando por tu bocaza.

―¡Los óbolos, Xena!

―Aquí están, tonto ―le mostró abriendo unas palmas vacías de las que no tardaron en abrirse paso desde su interior, unas luces doradas que finalizaron por tomar la forma de las brillantes monedas que eran―. De alguna forma se fusionan conmigo. No me preguntes el por qué, porque si no lo sabes tú, menos yo.

Ares en cierto modo quedó impresionado. Pero como la barca de Caronte se venía venir entre la niebla del río, se preocupó más por tomar a su princesa del brazo y abrirle paso entre las restantes juntadas almas. Causando que por su brutalidad, unas cuantas cayeran entre las aguas y fuesen tomadas y hundidas por las que entre éstas de antemano allí eternamente yacían.

―Bien, ya sabes cuáles son las reglas y lo que hay que hacer ―se apresuró Ares tomando el papel de un padre que llevaba su hija a la escuela por primera vez―. Te colocas una moneda en la boca para que Caronte le tome, y una vez en su bote procura mantenerte en el centro sin sacar los brazos a los lados y mucho menos prestarle atención a las almas que te hablen.

―¿Algo más? ―Xena se sintió tratada como una misma ilusa al acercarse a la orilla en espera de Caronte.

Caronte, hijo de los oscuros de Érebo y Nix, tenía reflejado en su rostro el pesar de llevar milenios hiendo y viniendo por las aguas del Aqueronte con muertos en su barco. A saber por qué era la hora y el día en que lo seguía haciendo. A leguas se veía que detestaba su trabajo. Eso de transportar almas como que no era el sueño de su vida. Si estaba tranquilo, lo único que decía era que abriesen la boca para tomar la moneda de pago. Si andaba de malas, profería y gritoneaba insultos a los que intentaban abordar su barco sin pagarle o a los pobres obesos cuyo peso le alentaba la marcha y ocupaban más espacio entre los pasajeros.

―Malditos gulosos ―gruñía el anciano ante las almas pertenecientes a pecadores de la gula en vida―. Cada día hay más de ustedes. El mundo no está tan mal como lo pintan entonces ―decía discriminando a esos que nada de hambre que en vida sufrieron, por aquellos más delgados o a los que su cuerpo terminó por consumirse a sí mismo―. Si no tienes una moneda quítate y permítele el paso al que sí la tiene ―esta vez se dirigió a un alma que debió de pertenecer a un desdichado mendigo sin los honores de un entierro―. Sólo por no pesar tanto les permitiré el paso ―accedió ante el alma de una madre que sí poseía una moneda pero que no se podía decir lo mismo de la hija pequeña que en brazos cargaba―. Los demás se me van echando para atrás y me dejan que se me acerquen los que tienen dos o tres monedas. Vamos, los que pudieron ser dignos de un buen entierro. Acérquense que no tengo todo el día para quedarme aquí charlando.

Las almas de los ricos y afortunados se abrieron paso con las monedas en sus bocas que Caronte rápidamente tomaba y echaba a un bolso que no tenía pinta de llenarse jamás. El bote se fue llenando y un desesperado de Ares sacó del medio a la siguiente alma que Caronte iba a cobrar para posicionar en su lugar la de Xena. El mítico anciano en vez de ordenar a la legendaria que abriese su boca, la que abrió fue la suya.

―Tú ―le reconoció sin lugar a dudas―. ¿Otra vez por aquí? Pero veo que hoy muy bien acompañada ―hizo referencia a un presente de Ares.

―Así es Caronte ―le afirmo sonriente la guerrera―. Una vez más he venido a abordar tu bote.

Caronte estaba mudo. Porque cuántas veces aquella mujer pensaba ir y venir por el inframundo.

―Siempre me has pagado, guerrera. No obstante, hoy vas a tener que esperar así dos o tres monedas tengas en tus manos. El Cerbero, el jurado, y los dioses enteros tienen que enterarse que por aquí andas. Por ahí he oído que éstos últimos te quieren sepultada por todos los venideros siglos.

―Me temo que andamos con un poco de prisa, Caronte. Y aquí mi querida guerrera ha venido preparada para pagarte como te mereces. ¿No es así, Xena?

La cuestionada no se hizo de rogar. Al instante abrió una de sus manos y mostró los dos óbolos que en éstas albergaba.

―¿De dónde los has obtenido? ―se asombró el barquero que no daba crédito a lo que tenía de frente.

―Eso no te cierne. Ahora, llévame al otro lado ―exigió tomando un óbolo con su mano derecha. Que si aún deseas el restante ―y con esto que desaparece el otro óbolo en su palma― más te vale recogerme en la otra orilla y traerme de vuelta. ―Y dicho esto, que se coloca el óbolo elegido sobre su lengua.

El anciano frunció el ceño. Ya estaba cansado de que le sobornaran o le intimidaran. Tal y como le hizo el famoso Hércules la vez que abordó su bote sin pagarle pero si amenazándole con su fortaleza. Aunque no podía negar que esta vez lo único que Xena le estaba ofreciendo era nada más que un buen pago. Y como cobrar era parte de su trabajo, no podía abandonar esa responsabilidad. Tremenda excusa si a un tercero se le permitiese opinar.

―Sube y procura no causar que mis pasajeros se tiren del bote. Ya pagaron y sería una lástima que para ellos fuese algo en vano.

Con cuidado de no caerse a las aguas, Xena dio el primer paso al interior de la embarcación de Caronte. Procurando levantar un poco la falda de su vestido para que la tela no le hiciera una mala jugada enredándose entre sus pantorrillas o encajándose en los sobresalidos maderos del bote.

―¿No vienes? ―llamó a Ares.

―Contigo mi barca está más que llena ―anunció Caronte expidiendo una risa de perro asmático por la gracia que le provocaba el saber que acababa de dejar pillado a un dios.

―Me parece que no soy muy querido entre los que se encuentran en esas aguas ―confesó al referirse a las almas en penas que se habían hundido en las corrientes―. Y mucho menos pienso que tú tan poco. Así que toma. ―Y dicho esto que materializa una capucha negra en sus manos y se la arroja cuando ya se encontraba a unos cinco metros alejada de la orilla―. Entre menos te reconozcan por estos alrededores, mejor. Yo mientras, te esperaré al otro lado.

Lo último que Xena vio de Ares, fue su figura siendo cubierta por más almas que se amotinaban para alcanzar a la orilla. Una luz resplandeciente entre éstas le dio a entender que el dios se desaparecía para reaparecerse donde le dijo que le esperaría. Y siguiendo el concejo de su dios, ella se colocó la pieza cubriéndose hasta su cabeza. Esas manos huesudas y mugrientas que se agarraban de la barca de Caronte, quien les despegaba con golpes de su remo, como que tenían más interés en darle alcance a ella que suplicarle al viejo que les permitiese llegar al otro lado.

―No puedes estar en ningún sitio sin armar escándalos, guerrera ―buscó conversación el anciano cuando era algo que jamás hacía. Xena por ende, ni mirada le brindó―. ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta a los muertos? ¿Ares se cansó de ti y decidió entregarte a las manos de Hades? No, no lo creo. No tenía cara de haber hecho tal cosa. Me está que todo esto es una nueva maniobra de ustedes. ¿No es así?―. Más silencio por Xena―. Debes de seguir con vida porque tu alma no se ve achacada por los males del destino como éstas otras aquí presentes que no pueden dejar de producir lamentos por sus bocas. Porque para qué querías regresar si ya no tendrías un cuerpo en el que moral. Ah, claro. Comprarías también la bendición de Hades o robarías algún cuerpo.

Con tanta palabrería, Xena no llegó a sentir más alivio que el que sintió cuando abandonó la barca de Caronte y puso su primera pisada en el ahora sí, mundo de los muertos.

―Suerte con el Cerbero, guerrera. Por ahí los dioses le metieron en sus tres cabezas que tanto tu cuerpo como tu alma son las delicias más grandes y jamás existidas en el universo. ―Caronte se ahogaba con su propia risa mientras daba la vuelta a su barca para realizar una vez más, el mismo viaje.

Xena entonces siguió al resto de las almas que le acompañaron en el viaje sabiendo perfectamente hacia donde iban. Hacia las puertas del Hades custodiadas por el gigantesco can de tres cabezas. Todas y cada una de estas fueron pasando ante la presencia del Cerbero sin problema alguno. Todas, menos la de ella. Que no tuvo que acercársele demasiado para recibir los gruñidos de aquellas tres cabezas con afilados colmillos.

―¿Qué le hiciste en tu vida pasada que tan mal le caes ahora?

―Ares.

―¿Por qué te sorprendes? Te dije que te esperaría aquí.

―No, no es eso. Es que… ¡CUIDADO!

El gigantesco perro no pudo esperar más por los voluntariosos platillos que se le presentaba en ese día, y se abalanzó hacia la pareja como si fuesen la única cosa que ingeriría en todo un siglo.

―¡¿Y a mí por qué éste me corre?!

―Tal vez porque también le debiste de haber hecho algo malo.

―¿Algo malo, yo? ¡Que va ser! Si lo único que siempre hago es lanzarle un muslo de vaca para que se alimente bien. Hades apenas lo que lanza son tres costilla de cerdo una vez al mes.

―Sí. ¿Y no serás tú tan servicial sólo por ver como las cabezas laterales se peleen con la del medio por tan suculento alimento?

En medio de la carrera, Ares tuvo que sonreír. La verdad era que por eso se molestaba en alimentar a la bestia. Para ver como intentaba asesinarse a sí misma.

―Me encargaré de distraerla ―se prestó voluntariamente el dios―. En eso corre tú hacia la entrada.

―Como quieras y desees. ―No se molestó en aceptar una Xena que daba un cambio de dirección para pasarle casi por un pelo a una de las bocas del Cerbero. Bestia que con gusto le hubiese seguido a no ser porque Ares le llamó más la atención con todos esos gritos y movidas de brazo que daba.

―¡Eso es maldito perro del infierno! ¡Ven y cómeme a ver si puedes!

Ares ya conocía aquel juego. El Cerbero siempre se acercaba y justo cuando tenían a la presa tan cerca, entraban en la indecisión de qué cabeza sería la que cuya boca se la tragaría. No contando, que como el siempre repetía, las cosas entre los inmortales habían cambiado. Y el Cerbero al parecer estaba entre esos cambios. El can como que al fin desarrollaba un poco de inteligencia. En vez echarse a mordiscos cabezas con cabeza, permitieron que la del centro fuese la que atrapase a la presea.

―Hasta que al fin aprendieron, trío de idiotas ―les insultó teniendo que desechar el plan de escapar por entre las patas de la bestia y ponerse a hacer uso de sus poderes divinos para no tener que ser buscado por Hades más tarde en el estómago de dicho perro.

En el umbral de la puerta del Hades, Xena escuchó unos chillidos de perros. De esos que hacen estos cuadrúpedos cuando son golpeados por sus dueños. Segundos después, Ares que se le reaparecía a su lado sacudiéndose sus manos.

―En el fondo me lo agradecerán, les he matado todas sus pulgas.

La pareja de amantes cruzaron de una vez las altas puertas que se abrían a la par hacia el exterior. Dando allegada a una gigantesca bóveda bajo tierra. Tan alta y extensa que daba la impresión de ser el oscuro cielo del inframundo que era iluminado por el resplandor de aquellas almas que afectadas por la tragedia de sus vidas, rondaban en lo alto de la bóveda como quienes no se reconocen o no han podido encontrarse a sí mismos desde que fallecían, entraban por el Averno y arribaban hasta allí. Como cuando Xena estaba recién separada de su cuerpo, así permanecían la mayoría de las almas que desde lo alto su juicio esperaban. Pues aquella bóveda sostenida por altísimos muros de piedra, era el techo de una antesala del Hades en la que yacían desde pasados tiempos el jurado elegido por los dioses.

Cada alma de un difunto, debía de ser juzgada para así designarle su eterno lugar entre los muertos. Para esto existían tres jueces bienaventurados de los dioses que se encargaban de tal tarea sentados en lo alto de unas alzadas sillas de madera colocadas sobre una base de grisáceo mármol cuyo único acceso hacia su parte superior lo eran unos cincuenta escalones con un sólo descanso de por medio. Espacio en cuyos lados se situaba un guardián de los muertos. Uno de los tantos oscuros servidores de Hades con tremendo terrorífico aspecto cuya función era mantener el orden entre las almas e intervenir en caso de que las reglas fuesen quebrantadas.

―Siempre he opinado que Hades y tú tienen los mismos gustos a la hora de marcar el terror en sus dominios ―expresó Xena una entendible comparación al observar a los guardianes de los muertos. Unos solados encapuchados de negro con una armadura del mismo color que cubría sus tétricos cuerpos constituidos por una cenicienta piel sobre unos marcados huesos. No era que fueran unos típicos deshidratados cadáveres. Bueno, de esos los había y mucho pero éstos más bien tenían hasta un porte de todo un héroe de la guerra de Troya o de un mismo espartano. Eran unas criaturas cuya piel parecía inexistente ante tan marcados y fibrosos músculos sobre los huesos. Esto para las extremidades de los brazos y piernas y para el abdomen. Porque cuando se trataba de la cabeza, lo que se tenía era una misma calavera de una momia cuya piel se ha disecado sobre el hueso. Lo mismo para la caja torácica y huesudas falanges.

Ares iba a responder el comentario de su guerrera cuando un sonoro ruido retumbó por todos los altos muros de piedra. El juicio para una nueva alma iba a ser procesado. Las almas que flotaban como si estuviesen en el limbo se estremecieron ante el quiebre de su silencio en las alturas. Las que se reconocían como los vivos que fueron y tenían el aspecto del instante en el que fallecieron, se movieron hacia delante siguiendo una larga fila en espiral que iniciaba en la entrada del Hades y descendía en asimilada forma de caracol a algunos cuarenta metros de profundidad. De manera, que cuando se cruzaban las puertas custodiadas por el Cerbero, los muertos se presentaban ante todo un cañón en forma de cono cuya parte más amplia lo era la bóveda superior comparada con el cielo central que los ojos humanos desde la tierra alcanzan a ver.

Por todo ese recóndito lugar las almas debían de desplazarse hasta que llegase su turno de ser juzgadas. Juzgadas en el fondo de aquel abismo en donde se situaba el tribunal con los jueces elegidos por los dioses. En esa área, visible para todos desde las alturas, las almas pasaban de una en una hasta un centro abierto rodeado a la redonda por unos escalonados cinco muros de tan sólo metro y medio de alto en donde se situaban los vigilantes guardias, las divinidades de las Erinias y en ocasiones hasta las antiguas Harpías. Quienes al igual que las Erinias, eran encantadas de llevar a aquellas almas condenadas directo al Tártaros.

Cada alma daba la cara ante los tres jueces que les quedaban de frente en lo alto de su tribunal cuyas extensas escaleras de acceso partían desde el suelo que el alma pisaba y pasando por entre una parte de los también escalonados muros. Parte cuyo centro estaba ahuecado por una entrada dividida en pasajes que conducían a las almas a su lugar correspondiente en el inframundo.

―Tienes la cara de alguien que viene al inframundo por vez primera ―le dijo el dios de la guerra a su guerrera que miraba todo y cuanto todo como si se tratase de un nuevo mundo conocido por ella.

―Es sólo que no recuerdo haber visto este tribunal alguna vez. Recuerdo haber viajado al inframundo en vida, y por lo tanto, usado otros caminos para llegar a los muertos sin tener que pasar por un lugar que sólo es para las almas. Recuerdo que de las veces que morí, mi alma no llegó arribar hasta aquí pues volví a resucitar. En todas y en cada una, excepto en la última. Última en la que apenas recuerdo como debió haber sido mi dramática muerte junto con sus causas. No recuerdo nada de eso, como tan poco mi juicio aquí. Supongo que tal vez fui lanzada al Tártaro sin derecho a un abogado ―terminó comentando como si lo dicho se tratase de una broma―. Tal vez es por eso que no le recuerde, porque no acabé siendo otra cosa que un alma condenada. Arrojada a la negrura en donde no podía tan siquiera ni distinguir mis manos. No, hasta que tú viniste por mí y me salvaste.

Al escucharle y sentir su mano sobre su hombro, Ares tuvo que aclararse su garganta por haberse ahogado con un poco de su propia saliva. Dándole a creer a su guerrera que las cosas eran como ella imaginaba al poner una cara como quien no sabe nada más que decir puesto que lo dicho es como fue. Cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario. Pues cuando el acudió por el alma de su obsesionada mortal, en el único lugar en donde le vino a hallar fue en los abiertos Campos Elíseos. Rodeada de su familia y amigos en espera del alma perteneciente a una barda de Potidea cuya vida y destino cambió por completo. Lástima por tal barda, que cuando su alma arribó en el Hades, la de Xena llevaba tiempo de haber sido extraída y guardada hasta su encarnación en un cuerpo que le volviese a acoger.

―Dicen ―prosiguió la guerrera―, que los jueces aquí son tres antiguos reyes, hijos semidioses de Zeus. En definitiva que tuve que haber sido lanzada al Tártaro luego de lo que le sucedió a su querido padre cuando intentaba matarme con todo e hija aún en mi vientre.

Xena observaba desde lo alto a los tres jueces de las almas de los que siempre oyó hablar en su cultura y a los que su nombre y origen conocía.

Estos jueces eran Éaco quien juzgaba a las almas occidentales, Radamantis a quien le tocaban las orientales, y Minos quien estaba a cargo de las griegas y además tenía el voto decisivo de las demás. Últimos dos originarios de Creta, donde se originó la civilización Minoica. Isla en la que tiempo atrás Zeus trajo a la fenicia Europa (hermana del gran Cadmo, de Cílix y Fenix; e hija del legendario rey Agenor de Canaán y Telefasa de Tiro). Mortal que secuestró transformado en un toro y le engendró tres hijos: Sarpedón, Radamantis y Minos. Los tres fueron criados por el soberano de aquel territorio, el rey Asterión. Quién se casó con Europa pero jamás tuvo unión con ella al haber sido ésta una mujer de Zeus.

Los tres hijos fueron sucesores del rey Asterión, pero fue Minos el que se quedó con el reinado tras derrotar a sus hermanos. En este tiempo, Sarpedón se reveló contra su padrastro Asterión y fue detenido y expulsado por Minos. Teniendo que buscar refugio en Cilicia, la ciudad fundada por su tío Cílix con quién combatió a su lado, llegó a conquistar el territorio de Licia en donde colocó su propio reinado. Historia similar que tuvo Radamantis quien se quedó a cargo del gobierno de Creta pero al igual que Sarpedón también fue expulsado por su hermano Minos. A partir de ahí huyó al territorio de Beocia en donde Tebas se encuentra y se casó con Alcmena (madre de Heracles, hija de Electrión con su sobrina Anaxo y nieta de Perseo por parte de padre y bisnieta por madre) que se había divorciado de su tío el rey Anfitrión (hijo de Alceo, hermano de Anaxo y nieto de Perseo).

Quedándose con el reinado de Creta, Minos fue siempre aconsejado por su padre Zeus con el que se reunía una vez cada nueve años en una cueva sagrada en la que recibir sus instrucciones sobre su gobierno que debía de impartir. El resto del tiempo habitó en Cnosos en donde fue autor de la constitución cretense y autor de la supremacía naval. Al morir, fue bendecido por su propio padre y colocado como juez junto a su hermano Radamantis y medio hermano Éaco (rey de la isla Egina e hijo de Zeus y la ninfa Egina) en el tribunal del inframundo.

―Aunque no creo que yo y los que como yo son, seamos los únicos a los que atenernos ante tan montado jurado ―continuaba con su análisis la guerrera que no despegaba los ojos sobre los jueces sobre sus asiento―. Pues si entre éstos se encuentra Minos, el rey que tantos pesares le causó a los hijos de Grecia cada vez que pedía el tributo de nueve jóvenes y nueve vírgenes para sacrificarles, pienso que todo griego debe de entrar en nervios al momento de escuchar su veredicto. No importa cuán bien se haya portado en vida.

―Te equivocas. El Minos que yace en ese jurado no es el mismo que por unas tres décadas, durante un intervalo de cada ocho años, alimentaba con jóvenes atenienses a su querida y cuernuda mascota encerrada en el famoso laberinto construido por Dédalo.

―¿Ah no? ―le costaba creer lo que el dios le decía. Desde siempre supo de un sólo Minos poseedor de una abominable criatura mitad humana y mitad toro comedora sólo de carne humana.

―Ustedes los mortales tienen a mezclar todo sin poner atención al tiempo. Cuando si observasen bien, se percatarían de que hubieron varias generaciones de gobierno en las que un sólo rey mortal no pudo haber dirigido. Pues la realidad es que existieron dos reyes con el nombre de Minos. El primero es el que Zeus reconoció como su hijo con su amante Europa. Éste es el que yace sentado en medio de ese jurado que tus ojos observan ―indicó con su mano al juez que llevaba la elegida en aquel jurado de los muertos―. Es quien se casó con su hermanastra Creta (hija de Asterión) o con una tal Itone según se cuentan. Casado con una sola o con las dos, llegó a tener a su hijo Licasto. Éste sería su heredero y sucesor en Creta dirigiendo el reinado junto a su esposa de nombre Idea. De la unión de ambos nació el segundo Minos que todos los de tu nación conocen. El rey tirano que arrojaba atenienses a las garras del mítico Minotauro. Todo en venganza por la muerte de su hijo Androgeo en Atenas a causa de que el rey Egeo le retase —envidioso de que éste triunfase entre los suyos en los competitivos juegos de su tierra— a enfrentarse al toro de Maratón.

―Pues que suerte por Teseo que no tuvo a su suegro como juez de su alma ―dijo Xena como si en verdad, le valiera en grande el destino de aquel joven y príncipe ateniense―. Porque primero éste le mata a su preciada bestia al recibir ayuda de su hija Ariadna con la que se fuga y luego abandona en Naxos donde creo que es rescatada por Dioniso. Luego le secuestra otra hija, a Freda, con la que se casa y conduce al suicidio al ésta enamorarse de Hipólito. Hijo de la amazona Hipólita con él, con Teseo. Si vamos a ver entre Teseo y su padre Egeo, Minos perdió a tres de sus hijos.

―Para después terminar siendo asesinado en Sikelia por unas simples princesas hijas del rey Cócalo de Agrigento. Quienes le arrojaron agua hirviendo mientras se bañaba por orden de su padre el cual protegía a Dédalo a quién Minos perseguía por sus faltas en Creta.

―Como el haberle ayudado a su esposa Pasífae a enredarse con su sagrado toro y dar origen al Minotauro ―le pareció a Xena aún más gracioso que todas las muertes descritas.

―Ustedes los humanos son una tragedia.

―Qué más se podía esperar teniendo a unos dioses como ustedes.

―A mí no me incluyas con el resto que sabes que soy muy pero muy diferente ―le dio con acosar en mal momento al alma de su guerrera al sujetarle por su cintura y llevarle al borde del suelo que hacia la derecha comenzaba a bajar como un fino corredor en la descrita forma de espiral para el descenso de las almas.

―Deja de estar profanando mi alma que con mi cuerpo ya has tenido bastante. ―Se soltó del agarre la guerrera dispuesta a continuar con su viaje―. Mejor sigamos que no quiero malgastar aquí las horas que me indicó Jacob.

Xena se distanció de los tentáculos que por brazos Ares tenía y se paró firme con manos sobre sus caderas y mirada demandante ante el umbral de la puerta por la que unos siete minutos atrás habían entrado. Esa actitud lo que provocaba en él era que desease tenerla más entre sus brazos. Deseo que se hubiese cumplido a no ser que una reconocida figura a espaldas de su guerrera le hiciese lanzar al aire sus típicas maldiciones.

―¡Por un cuerno del diablo! ―gritó extrañando a su compañera que creía que se había vuelto loco de repente―. ¡Tenía que estar hoy el más chismoso de los dioses en este lugar! ¡¿No que mi maldito padre tenía ordenado que todos los olímpicos permaneciéramos en el decadente Olimpo?!

―Tú no estás ahí. ¿Qué te pasa?

―Cállate y échate para acá. ―Le tiró de uno de sus brazos―. Buen día elegí para traerte a visitar a tus queridos muertos.

―No es que sean queridos, Ares. Es que quiero comprobar yo misma que…

A espaldas de Ares, Xena vio a quién el dios veía aproximarse. Rodeado de las almas que acababan de salir de la barca de Caronte, el mensajero de los dioses se aproximaba hacia las puertas del Hades con la seguridad de saber quién era los que sus ojos habían reconocido.

―¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Hermes?

―¿Qué qué hago? Querrás decir… ¿Qué rayos es lo que tú viniste a hacer en este mundo, Ares? Porque aparte de mi trabajo como mensajero de los dioses, también soy guía de los viajeros. Y eso incluye tanto a los que parten de su patria como las almas que viajan al inframundo y necesitan ser guiadas a su juicio.

Hermes no tuvo que recibir contestación alguna para enterarse, al menos de lo necesario, del por qué chocaba con su medio hermano en el mundo del tío de ambos. Viendo que tras las espaldas del dios estaba el alma de la legendaria Princesa Guerrera. Sonriendo hasta por las pequeñas alitas que tenía en su cabeza y tobillos.

―Siendo así he de notar que tienes bastante trabajo pendiente ―se refirió Ares a todas las almas flotantes que aún no eran juzgadas y que por eso se sentían perdidas.

―¡Esto sí que va ser una noticia! ―ignoró las palabras del dios el mensajero de Hermes―. No sabía que tu joya de guerra se te había vuelto a morir―. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se pelearon, la mataste y ahora has venido nuevamente por su alma? ¿Cuánto te ha cobrado ahora Hades?

―Para desgracia de todos ustedes, aún sigo viva ―anunció con la frente en alto Xena que ya sabía cómo responderle a los dioses que le odiaban―. Así que puedes ir editando tu noticia, heraldo de los dioses.

Hermes arrugó el seño. Le había catalogado como un esclavo y Ares se reía de ello como si fuese el mejor chiste de su vida. ¡Vaya insolente ante sus ojos que era!

―Ya me extrañaba que tu alma no tuviese la cadavérica pinta de las demás. Ha de ser porque sólo estás dormida. Me pregunto, ¿dónde yacerá en estos momentos tu indefenso cuerpo?

―¡Suficiente, Hermes! ―Hasta ahí llegó un Ares que sujetaba al denominado heraldo por su desnudo cuello―. Sigue con tu trabajo y déjame a mí y a ella en paz.

Con un par de tosidas, Hermes, el más risueño de los dioses, al parecer quería que otra vez se le estrangulara porque continuó probando la paciencia del dios de la guerra.

―Por supuesto, hermano.

―Medio hermano ―le corrigió Ares con repulsión.

―He de iniciar precisamente con tu amada princesa. Por lo que entiendo, están de visita entre los muertos. Acaban de llegar. Y ya sabes que toda alma debe de ser juzgada antes de pasar a la casa del Hades. Así que querida, ven conmigo que…

―Ni se te ocurra tocarla.

Ante el aparto de la guerrera por manos de Ares, a Hermes se le fue la chispa humorística con la que siempre flotaba por los aires. Tomando la siringa con la que siempre viajaba, un tipo de flauta que el mismo ingenió, y soplando de ésta para emitir un agudo silbido que atravesó los oídos del alma más adormilada de aquella antesala.

En respuesta a aquel llamado, los guardias de los alrededores no se dieron a esperar. Desplazándose igual que sombras u oscura niebla en cuestión de segundos hasta Ares y Xena. Rodeándolos como los invasores que eran.

―Como sabrás no te pueden matar, Xena ―le habló a su amante al oído en cuanto ésta tomó una pose defensiva con una cara que no proyectaba más que concentrado enfado por la interrupción que aquello representaba en su viaje―. Pero no dejes que te claven con sus lanzas porque aparte de sentir el dolor que se siente cuando se tiene un cuerpo, quedarás clavada en ésta hasta que ellos decidan soltarte.

―Entonces, Ares… ¡Sácame de aquí! ―perdió la serenidad luchando contra el primer guardia que se le abalanzó encima.

―Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo, querida.

Acto seguido Ares terminó haciendo cenizas a todos los guardias que se atrevieron a plantarle cara a un dios y a su posesión más preciada.

―Eso es, Ares. Extermínalos. Que lo bueno de estos cadáveres vivientes, es que siempre tendrán a más suplentes.

Con las pre victoriosas palabras de Hermes, más y más solados surgieron de los muros de tierra y piedra en forma de sombras o nieblas. Su origen yacía en todos aquellos cuerpos sepultados cuyas osamentas iban siendo hundidas capa tras capa en lo profundo de la tierra. Y como en el mundo habían más muertos que vivos, Hermes no se equivocaba al decir que eran numerosos.

―¡Maldito Hermes! ¡Juro que cuando te atrape lo primero que te arrancaré serán esas estúpidas alitas que te elevan por los aires como el marica palomón que eres!

―No me compares con tus hijos Eros y Anteros ―le buscaba el chiste a su propio insulto a tiempo que emitía uno propio hacia adelante.

No hay que decir que entre todos aquellos ataques, las almas de aquella antesala revivieron la muerte de sus cuerpos con la alteración que sufrieron. Las que flotaban tranquilamente sobre los aires se unieron en un despavorido remolino. Y las que ordenadamente seguían su fila hasta el juzgado, se salieron de mencionado orden al escapar de las esferas de fuego que el dios lanzaba a diestra y siniestra. No sabían si después de muertos algo así les podría dañar pero tan poco estaban para comprobarlo.

Para tranquilidad de los muertos, el barrunto levantado fue detenido por el rey, dios y señor de aquel mundo. Fuese porque por esa área iba de paso, fuese porque le atrajo el escándalo, Hades se mostró por una abertura realizada por él mismo en el muro de piedra que quedaba frente a la distanciada entrada del inframundo y que de por medio tenía al vació de aquel cañón que componía su antesala. Fue como remover hacia lados opuestos una cortina de sólida roca y ver en su corrida la lejana figura del dios de los muertos.

Con el mero alzar de su mano, todos los guardias que atacaban a Ares y a Xena se materializaron en las sombras u oscura neblina que eran regresando a los interiores de la tierra de los que vinieron.

―¡¿Cómo se atreven a alterar la paz en mi reino?! ―bramó un ojeroso y pálido dios para nada contento con el alboroto que dos de sus sobrinos en su casa causaron.

―Siempre tan puntual como la misma muerte ―le saludó Ares desde el margen de la entrada a su mundo al otro extremo del cañón.

―Ares ha quebrantado las leyes trayendo a tu mundo el alma de una mortal cuyo cuerpo aún no fallese ―se apresuró en chismear Hermes que permanecía flotando bajo la bóveda de la antesala con su siringa en mano.

―¡Cállate, Hermes! Que como bien has dicho, éste es mi mundo. Y aquí el que rige las leyes soy yo y nadie más que yo.

―Zeus sabrá que…

―Que sea la última vez que oses hacer uso de mis sirvientes para gloriártelas de poder ―le calló―. Ahora, atiende tu único trabajo en este mundo. ―Y con esto que abre los brazos para acoger a todas las almas―. O si no, lárgate de él que mira que es más lo que me estorbas que lo que me produces. Zeus podrá ser tu padre y el soberano de los dioses. Pero acá bajo, yo soy quien siempre ha tenido la palabra. Y bien que me haría recuperarla del todo.

Con la mirada de aquel a quién le arrebatan la victoria de sus manos, Hermes desapareció en las alturas. Tal vez para seguir trayendo almas al inframundo, tal vez para ir con la queja ante su padre Zeus. Última cosa que después de lo ocurrido, sería lo más probable.

―Y ustedes ―se dirigió sin disminuir su ira ante unos complacientes de Ares y Xena―. ¿A qué maldita hora tenían pensado llegar? Me habrías avisado al menos, Ares. Así les tendría preparada una escolta que los llevase a mi palacio evitándome todo este barrunto que han levantado.

El dios de los muertos le dio la espalda a los que serían sus temporeros huéspedes. Y cuando se adentraba en la oscuridad del pasadizo que sus poderes habían abierto, hace un chasquido con sus dedos y con ello que cientos de placas de piedra de los muros adyacentes que se desprenden para alinearse desde el borde del piso en donde Xena y Ares estaban parados, hasta el hueco por donde él se había presentado.

―Parece que quiere que le sigamos ―atinó un sonriente de Ares que se imaginaba a su estúpido medio hermano lloriqueando a los pies de Zeus por tan mal trato recibido de parte de su tío señor de los muertos.

…

En el palacio de Hades, Xena y Ares fueron invitados a pasar directamente ante el trono que dicho dios de los muertos compartía con su esposa Perséfone. Diosa que les esperaba en su asiento correspondiente a la derecha del reservado para su marido. Al igual que Hades, estaba enterada del motivo de la visita de su primo medio hermano y la mortal que éste amaba.

―Nunca me imaginé llegar a verte tan complaciente, Ares. ―Fue su saludo tan pronto abrió sus pesados párpados al sentirles llegar―. La has traído tal y como te lo pidió. Así que para eso querías los óbolos que robaste del reino de Grégor II.

―Corrección, los robó Xena porque si bien recuerdas, nosotros los dioses no podemos tocarlos.

―Eso es porque carecemos de un alma como la que tienen todos los humanos.

―Umm, ahora lo sé. Y respecto a lo primero, simplemente son cosas que todo dios hace para apremiar el buen trabajo de sus creyentes. Con su sola presencia, Xena ha levantado el espíritu de todos mis seguidores.

―No seas cínico, Ares ―le dijo cortando la caricia que su dios le daba en su mejilla a causa de lo mal que le cayeron sus palabras. Ni que las cosas fuesen como él las contaba.

―Sí, como el fiestón que levantó entre sus hombres ―se dio por enterado Hades que dibujaba una cortada sonrisa raramente vista sobre su tétrico y pálido rostro―. Por ahí cuentan que aún no salen de la disputa tenida entre ambos. ¿Por qué no dices mejor la verdad? Que la has traído para que al fin crea ciegamente en ti. Confirmando que todos aquellos sucesos y personas que se presentan en su memoria, no son unas invenciones mentales. Sino el vivo recuerdo de un pasado desenterrado ―culminó posándose detrás de Xena y descubriéndole la capucha negra de su cabeza para emitirle de muy cerca sus últimas palabras.

Ares tuvo que tragarse sus palabras no nacidas. Con aquello no tenía nada más que decir porque como bien Hades dijo, era la verdad sobre el motivo de estar allí.

―Pues ya que todos tienen la razón más que clara, me gustaría proseguir con ella ahora mismo. El tiempo que se le dio para estar aquí se le acorta.

―¡Oh, qué pena! Y yo que pensaba invitarlos a ti y a Ares a cenar junto con mi esposa en mi majestuoso comedor decorado con cuantas joyas sus ojos hayan visto jamás. De paso, hasta con ello, se resolvía ese problema de tiempo que tienes.

―Muy gracioso, Hades. No sabía que acá abajo existía el humor ―comentó Ares en total desacuerdo por la proposición de su tío. Cuando bien se sabía que quien comiese de algún alimento en el mundo de los muertos, pasaría a ser compañía entre éstos―. ¿Así fue como te dejó clavada aquí, Perséfone? ―se dirigió a su pálida amiga.

―Xena. ―Decidió salirse del rumbo que aquella conversación tomaba, una Perséfone que se ponía de pie de su asiento para llevar a la nombrada guerrera ante los que realmente había descendido para visitar. A los muertos―. Tengo entendido que a quienes más deseas ver son a los miembros de tu familia―. Ven, te llevaré con ellos.

Aquel ofrecimiento no lo habría rechazado ni así Ares le amenazase con dejarla allí. Total ya no le necesitaba. Conocía el camino de vuelta y tenía el óbolo restante en su poder. Siguiendo la blanquecina y fantasmagórica figura de Perséfone de vuelta por el espacioso y largo desplazamiento del salón que al trono de ambos dioses allegaba. Sostenido por las anteriormente mencionas columnas griegas de oscuro mármol que en línea recta a ambos lados del ancho corredor se localizaban. Alineadas perfectamente con otras a los extremos distantes donde los muros con puertas de acceso se presentaban. Componiendo en conjunto una amplia estancia muy similar a esas catedrales medievales que se construirían para los siguientes venideros siglos.

De esta majestuosa sala que conducía ante los tronos de estos dioses del inframundo, Xena siguió a su guía a una siguiente sala entrante que venía siendo el área de recibimiento del propio palacio. Esa parte por la que ya sus pies habían caminado después de atravesar las altas puertas de la casa del dios de los muertos y seguir por otra abierta hacia el descrito trono. Continuando hacia su izquierda por un corto corredor finalizado con otra puerta más de doble hoja casi igual de alta y admirable que la primera hallada de frente omitida por a diosa. Esa que se situaba frente a las que al trono conducían y que daban paso hacia la salida del palacio. Hacia el exterior en donde se tenía la vista de un puente de piedra sobre lava volcánica sobrevolado por las furiosas y antiguas Harpías, por el que Hades le codujo a ella y a Ares en su típica carroza negra tirada por sus esqueléticos corceles alados.

Con tantas puertas, y corredores, el palacio de Hades daba la imagen de ser la madriguera de algún topo. Y es que con estas puertas que ambas mujeres acababan de cruzar —seguidas por sus parejas a sus espaldas que no les latía que sus dos mujeres anduviesen solas y bien juntadas— se adentraba a otros niveles bajo tierra y también se cruzaba a través de los gruesos muros de piedra a los que estaba adherido la parte sureste del palacio. Mientras que la noroeste se encontraba construida sobre una alzada de roca rodeada por un magma que le proporcionaba un brillo naranja junto con el calor de las altas temperaturas, ésta restante era fría y húmeda al estar bajo tierra.

Era esta sepultada zona la que usaban la mayoría del resto de los habitantes del inframundo para visitar a los soberanos de Hades y Perséfone. Por ejemplo, las Parcas o Moiras que raramente interrumpían sus labores para acudir ante los dioses de los muertos. También la diosa de la noche Nix que tenía su palacio a más profundidad en el Érebo; su hija Hémera del día que habitaba en mismo palacio pero que jamás al mismo tiempo con ella; Tánatos, otro de sus hijos encargados de traer la muerte natural a los mortales. El propio Érebo como dios de las tinieblas. El temido Tártaros como dios del tormento y sufrimiento. Y entre otras deidades de las oscuras profundidades como la diosa Estigia y las ninfas Lete y Mnemósine.

A parte de ser la entrada de nombradas divinidades, la parte sureste del Hades conducía a los mundos o designadas zonas para cada alma que al inframundo arribaba. Siendo al pasaje de estas zonas a donde Perséfone encaminaba a Xena. Escoltándola por unas escaleras en caracol que terminaban en un salón constituido solamente por un suelo cuadrado de pulido mármol que levitaba en medio de un oscuro vacío. En su centro ardían las llamas de un fuego que nunca se consumía al arder sobre un ilimitado combustible en el interior de un cuenco muy similar a los miraderos de los dioses. Con la única diferencia que en vez de de contener agua, contenía fuego.

En cuanto las dos parejas pusieron pierna y pisada sobre aquel geométrico piso, éste que acrecienta las llamas de su cuenco y de seguido, los marcos de unos portales que se hacen visibles ante la vista. Uno a cada lado restante del cuadrado para un total de tres.

―Esta son las entradas más directas que Hades y yo utilizamos para visitar cada mundo de los muertos. Cada portal se abre al mundo que le corresponda por medio de otro portal allí situado. Claro que tenemos más entradas físicas, pero su distancia y vigilancia no han sido colocadas en vano para las almas que pretendan escapar de sus mundos. Por eso te serán más inmediatas éstas. La de la izquierda da a Tártaros, la del frente a los Prados Asfódelos y la de la derecha a los Campos Elíseos junto con las Islas de los Bienaventurados. Campos en los que yacen tus familiares queridos.

Xena se asordó a los dioses ante el significado de aquellos portales. Como quien decía, estaba a tan sólo un paso se reencontrarse al fin con las almas de sus difuntos.

―¡Xena! Que cuando quieras puedes pasar ―le sacó de sus nubes un Ares que por lo visto, iba a acompañarle.

―¿Cómo encontraré a los míos entre tantos muertos? ―expuso una gran duda que no había pensado hasta que estaba a un pie de buscarles.

―Cada alma siempre es guiada por el corazón que tuvo cuando un cuerpo tenía. Ellas mismas se reúnen con aquellos con los que compartieron tiempo en vida si tienen la suerte de compartir el mismo lugar en la muerte. Sólo presta atención a tu interior y llegarás sola ante aquellos que conociste

La guerrera bajó la cabeza como muestra de haber entendido las palabras de Perséfone y como indicativo de que ya estaba lista para la misión que aquello comprendía. Se aproximó al portal que conducía a los Campos Elíseos. Dando un profundo respiro antes de penetrarlo. Acto que cuando cometió, sintió como unas descargas eléctricas le hincaron la piel pero sin llevarle a mayores.

―¿Qué sucede? ―se preocupó Ares al ver como las llamas del cuenco expedían chispas y se tornaban negras.

―Es el aviso de que el equilibrio entre los mundos ha sido alterado ―contestó Hades.

―Tu mortal ha vuelto a tener el corazón oscurecido. Y éste se ha visto reflejado en las llamas ―añadió Perséfone.

―Bueno, eso es parte de reinar a mi lado ―le agradó a Ares a quien le convenía grandemente que Xena fuese de una vez y por todas, la sangrienta y bélica mujer que fue durante sus oscuros días: La Destructora de las Naciones.

―Llamas ―reanudó Hades ―que por lo visto no han sido las únicas alborotadas en éste mundo. En cuanto tu guerrera puso un pie en mi mundo todas las almas que le conocieron en vida se han enterado de su llegada. Y con el pasado que tuvo, y presente que ahora tiene, son muchas las que le esperan con mala cara.

Ares no necesitó escuchar nada más para seguir los mismos pasos de Xena. Cosa que desde luego que iba a hacer. Pues el mismo se iba a encargar de que Xena escuchase de sus familiares sólo y únicamente lo que ella necesitaba escuchar para que aceptara su vida a su lado. Al lado de él, del dios de la guerra.

Al Ares también cruzar por el portal, las llamas del fuego tuvieron otro efecto. Se acrecentaron como nunca Hades y Perséfone le habían visto con cualquier alma o un dios, para apagarse por completo y dejarlos en total oscuridad.

―¿Qué diablos fue eso?

―No lo sé, Hades.

―Sólo espero que este maldito no me incendie los Campos Elíseos con todo y almas allí adentro.

…

Una tierra de completa paz y harmonía. En donde los árboles estaban cargados de maduros frutos todo el año y de la tierra se extraían las mejores cosechas nunca antes producidas entre los vivos. Donde la pena no demacraba a los entregados trabajadores del campo porque allí todo crecía sin el cuidado y el esfuerzo de unas manos. Donde bastaba con arrojar una simple semilla para que de ésta surgiese un saludable árbol quien no necesitaba de riego alguno porque en ese lugar la lluvia era constante y sequía alguna no era vista jamás. Por eso los prados siempre lucían verde a excepción de los días en los que maduraba el trigo y tenían que adquirir un tono dorado. Lo demás cubierto de flores estaba cuyo perfume calmaba y relajaba a las almas que con dolor y sufrimiento llegaban. Encontrando la tranquilidad en cuanto los recibía un claro y despejado cielo sobre extensos valles y colinas con arroyos y lagos que daban muerte a la sed que muchos en vida debieron de haber pasado.

Así y mucho más eran los Campos Elíseos. Llenos de vida para todos aquellos que la respetaron mientras la tuvieron. Una eterna y florida primavera entremezclada con las cosechas de otoño que ningún invierno marchitaba. Una tierra poseedora de un día y una noche tal y como se es visto en el mundo de los vivos. Un claro día que tenía que ser traído por la diosa Hémera cuando ésta no se encontraba alumbrando la superficie. Una estrellada noche llevada por Nix cuando no se hallaba en el exterior ensombreciendo a los mortales cuya alma aún se encontraba en sus cuerpos. Quedando todo casi exacto a la tierra de los hombres. Con la única excepción que no se veían sol o luna algunos. Pues para la cultura griega, Helios o el sol mismo, no era quien desterraba las tinieblas de la noche. Ni Selene o la propia luna, quien removía la claridad para que las tinieblas regresasen a su lugar. Ambos cuerpos celestes sólo se dedicaban a dirigir el tiempo que la luz o la oscuridad tendrían sobre la tierra.

No tener un sol o una luna que admirar tal vez fuese la única tristeza en los Campos Elíseos. Porque todo lo demás era infinita felicidad. Tanta, que con el pasar del tiempo las almas allí se olvidaban de sus vidas carnales y adoptaban las espirituales como las únicas y eternas verdaderas. Sólo aquellos que eran iniciados en los Antiguos Misterios, o los que se mantenían cada día con la mente clara de quienes eran, sobrevivían a esa amnesia hasta que les tocase reencarnar. Un olvido muy deseado por aquellos que habían tenido grandes pesares en vida, y ahuyentado por quienes querían encontrarse en sus cinco sentidos mientras esperaban a los vivos que dejaron sobre la tierra.

―Sólo espero que todavía se acuerden de mi ―susurró Xena a los vientos una vez atravesó el segundo portal en los Campos Elíseos y observaba las montañas en la lejanía. Parada sobre una loma repleta de lavandas en la que le tocó poner pies tan pronto salió del marco de piedra de estilo neolítico de indicado portal por el que se transportó.

Además de todo el hermoso paisaje que los Campos Elíseos le podían ofrecer a los ojos de la guerrera, Xena desde luego que también vio las almas que a éste poblaban. Juntas o separadas, todas y cada una viviendo su vida espiritual muy semejante a como la vivieron en la terrenal. Era como si no supiesen que otra cosa hacer con sus existencia. Repitiendo las tareas que en vida llevaron. Desde habitar una casa, recolectar frutos y verduras —pues allí aunque aves y mamíferos silvestres se veían, carne no se comía— o refrescarse y traer aguas de las corrientes de un cristalino arroyo. Conversar con amigos en vida y ahí conocidos y hasta contarle historias a las almas de aquellos inocentes que como niños murieron y como niños pasaron a existir al otro lado.

Actividades como éstas y entre otras más, Xena vio desde lo alto de la colina en la que estaba parada. Estar en ese lugar y aspirar el reconfortante aroma de las lavandas cuyas floridas espigas se mecían en la falda de su vestido, casi le hizo olvidarse del motivo por el cual hasta ahí había venido. Devolviendo la luz a sus iris azules y percatándose que en el corto tiempo en el que les tuvo cerrados, un alma hasta ella se le había acercado.

―¿Estás perdida? ―le preguntó la dulce voz de una pequeña niña de doradas trenzas. Se trataba de un alma. Pero era increíble saber que estaba muerta con tan rozadas mejillas y tan vivos ojos almendrados.

―Los únicos que se pierden son los débiles ―le tuvo que contestar tan parcamente no sabiendo ni ella misma por qué tenía que ser tan seca con tan inocente criatura.

―Entonces por qué estás sola. ¿Es que no tienes amigos o familiares aquí?

―En vez de preocuparte por los míos, mejor deberías de ir con los tuyos. ―Pretendió dejarle atrás por no querer relacionarse con nadie que no conociese. Dando largos pasos colina abajo y volteándose a eso del octavo para ver si la niña de violáceo vestido le seguía.

―No, no los tengo. Al menos aquí ―le sorprendió apareciéndosele de la nada en cuanto regresó la mirada hacia su frente. Xena se detuvo en seco. En verdad que tenía que tratarse de un alma para haber podido hacer aquello. Y un alma muy diestra a decir otra verdad―. Deduzco que mi padre debe de estar en Tártaros por todos aquellos males que causó cuando se unió el ejército de la que llamaban la Destructora de las que ha vuelto a la vida ―susurró la niña como si la referida estuviese cerca.Y lo estaba, más que cerca.

Semejante información a Xena le provocó que se le helara la sangre sin en esos momentos tenerla.

Y mi madre ―continuó con su relato la niña―, viuda, pues mi padre murió en la guerra, y acosada por la necesidad de buscar con que alimentarme, se convirtió en una ladrona y entre otras cosas que jamás llegué a entender. Al final entró en la locura y se atrevió a quitarme la vida y luego suicidarse. Todo para que no continuásemos sufriendo las penas que nos abatía el hambre y la miseria. No la culpo. Me han dicho que se encuentra en los Prados Asfódelos para aquellos que llevaron una vida equilibrada entre el bien y el mal. A los dos les he perdonado. Por eso espero el día en que Hades nos reúna a los tres y podamos tener la vida que no tuvimos cuando éramos mortales por culpa de la Princesa Guerrera. A ella si que no perdono.

Xena estaba que se podía abrir la tierra y llevarla a lo profundo del Érebo, y ella que mirada del alma de aquella niña que no apartaba.

―Llevas más de cien años esperando por ese sueño, ¿y aún no desistes?

―La esperanza es lo último que muere. Y yo aun sigo existiendo. Aunque sea mi alma ―contestó sonriente aquella niña que parecía haber traído el sol consigo a aquel mundo subterráneo.

¿Qué podía decirle? Sinceramente la que necesitaba ser consolada era ella, Xena. Por primera vez, en su segunda vida, se topaba con un efecto del bélico camino que tomó en su vida pasada. No sabía ni qué pensar.

―Ven conmigo ―le ofreció la criatura al Xena dar a entender que había perdido el don del habla―. Me la paso con otros niños que nunca llegaron a crecer en vida y que también se encuentran solos en este mundo. Pues sus padres o comparten el destino de los míos, o aún viven y se dedican a criar a sus hermanos. Como es el caso de Tod ―hablaba apresuradamente―. ¡Ven aquí Tod! ―llamó a su amigo que todo el tiempo se mantuvo oculto entre las lavandas que crecían detrás del portal.

―Segura que no es un soldado de Hades, Clara ―mostró su desconfianza un muchachito de cabello y ojos negros que no le daba buena imagen la capucha igualmente negra que Xena tenía.

―No seas miedoso, Tod. Que el miedo es únicamente para los vivos ―expresó una verdad entre verdades dirigiendo su atención de nuevo hacia Xena―. Tod murió cuando su casa fue incendiada por unos romanos. El pudo haberse salvado si no fuese porque se sacrificó por su hermana más pequeña a quien ayudó a escapar por una ventana.

Otra historia más. Si continuaba parada sin hacer nada, pronto cada alma vendría a contarle desde el día que nació hasta el día en el que la muerte le toco las puertas.

―Escuchen niños, estoy con el tiempo contado por lo que…

―¿Tiempo? Aquí no existe tal cosa ―dijo y se echó a reír Clara―. Vamos, vendrás con nosotros. Tus ojos me dicen que están tan sola como nosotros. Así que para que eso se resuelva, serás nuestra madre adoptiva hasta que cada uno se reencuentre con la propia. ¿Qué dices?

―Que no sabes el tipo de madre que estás pidiendo, niña. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que seguir mi camino.

―Pero es que mi madre Lavanda se va a tardar en venir ―protestó desilusionada la rubia de Clara―. Siempre visito estás flores porque me recuerdan a ella y porque creo que algún día le veré entre éstas.

Xena en definitiva que no estaba para problemas ajenos. Suficiente tenía con nada más ser quien era. Dejando sin pena alguna a dos víctimas de la guerra que tales niños representaban. Murmurando palabras entre dientes y girando los ojos por los minutos que según ella, desperdició con esos niños. Continuando así hasta que se detuvo de golpe a mitad de loma. Algo en su interior le latía. La sensación de un corazón despertaba en su alma. Sea lo que fuese, le incitaba que fuese rumbo al este y que no se detuviese hasta que encontrase aquello por lo cual su interior se sentía atraído. Debían de tratarse de lo que le explicó Perséfone. Por lo que por puro instinto, se hizo una esfera de aquamarina luz y salió disparada hacia la dirección mencionada.

En eso, el portal en la cima de la colina que se activa y permite el paso de otro viajante. Ares se reaparecía con una pequeña explosión que atemorizó un poco a los niños.

―¡Maldito portal del infierno! Casi me arroja a Tártaros a no ser porque me agarré bien de su miserable marco y pude…

El dios detuvo su lengua al tener cuatro curiosos ojos sobre su impresentable fachada.

―Mira, Tod. Otro que muere quemado igual que tú ―le susurró al oído Clara a su amigo al fijarse ambos en lo chamuscado que se encontraba el dios de la guerra.

―¡¿Y ustedes que me ven?! ―Los niños no contestaron nada. A pesar de su estado, Ares entraba en su lista de solicitados. Se veía fuerte y con mucha disciplina que transmitir―. ¿Han visto a una mujer salir por aquí? ―señaló al portal―. Es alta, de ojos azules y se cubre bajo una capucha negra.

―Sí ―afirmó Clara.

―¿A dónde se fue?

―Te diremos si primeo aceptas ser nuestro padre adoptivo.

De la misma forma en la que Xena abrió los ojos al escuchar tal estupidez, así mismo los abrió Ares.

―Mocosos desamparados ―les pasó por el lado sin querer prestarse a más pérdida de tiempo―. Tienen suerte de que ya estén muertos.

…

No supo cuánto su alma se hubo desplazado en aquel mundo para los virtuosos, ni le interesaba. Lo único que le importaba era dar con eso que su interior aclamaba. Sus familiares. Situándose sobre otra colina desde la que tuvo la vista de toda una planicie en la que, como muchas otras zonas, una aldea se había levantado. Casas y chozas libres del deterioro del tiempo, se mostraban como si acabadas de construir estuviesen. Con huertos prendidos de verduras y granos. Cerca de un cristalino arrollo que les alimentaba.

En una atmósfera similar a la exterior, así habitaban las familias y amigos reencontrados a través del tiempo. Y por lo general cada uno veía al otro tal y como le vio la última vez antes de que la muerte le llevase. Pues las almas no tenían forma propia. Sólo adoptaban el físico de aquellos a los que cuyo cuerpo estuvieron unidas. Por eso también tenían la libertad de elegir su apariencia. En donde una madre podía mostrarse ante sus adultos hijos como toda una madura mujer, y ante su esposo como aquella joven novia que conoció.

Con esa libertad de formas, las almas tenían más oportunidades de reconocerse una a las otras. Unirse y habitar felizmente los Campos Elíseos hasta que llegase el día en que ya no necesitasen continuar comportándose como cuando un cuerpo tuvieron, y accedieran alcanzar la plenitud eterna. En donde ya no necesitasen de ningún sentido para interactuar unas con las otras. Donde las palabras no fuesen más intercambiadas porque en sus interiores ya todo estaba dicho. Donde no se necesitase mirarse a los ojos porque ya se haría directamente al alma. Dejando de recordarse como fueron mientras tuvieron un cuerpo, para unirse a lo que se cultivó dentro de éste. El alma. Y con ello, a la esencia del corazón que poseyeron.

Para un vivo entender dicha metamorfosis espiritual le tomaría más que el máximo tiempo de vida designado para los humanos. Pero como cada cosa tiene su tiempo y su lugar, es mejor seguir viviendo en no que cada una van llegando. Y Xena, que no era la primera vez que visitaba a los muertos, lo tenía muy presente. Manteniéndose en calma hasta donde más le fuese posible.

Tenía que ser allí. Aparte de que su interior se lo dijese, la atmósfera de aquel lugar le recordaba claramente su aldea en Amfípolis. Era como si cada muerto de aquella tierra se reuniese en esa parte de los Campos Elíseos para copiar la forma de vida que tuvieron mientras vivían. Con la única diferencia de que libres del dolor y la pena se encontraban. Ya todos estaban bendecidos y a todos se les otorgaba el descanso eterno. Nada podía corromper su infinita paz. Nada, a excepción de un mal recuerdo o desilusión con el que chocasen de frente. Y esta vez, a varios en aquellos campos, algo como esto les tocó enfrentar.

Xena se adentró en los exteriores de aquella aldea con su identidad cubierta bajo su negra capucha. Con sus finas sandalias doradas, caminaba sobre la tierna hierba y sobre la mullida tierra. Pasando frente a almas de jóvenes madres que compartían con las de sus pequeños hijos sentados en coloridos mantos bajo la sombra de árboles de manzanos o granados. Novios que no pudieron ser felices en vida, se acompañaban en muerte bajo la sombra de otros árboles o entre el perfume de amarillos claveles. Vírgenes que jamás conocieron los placeres carnales, danzaban y cantaban entre prados de blancas margaritas como las ninfas sobre la tierra.

A todos Xena les echó el ojo sin detener sus pasos. Un familiar suyo cerca estaba. Y al fin con el daba. No tuvo tan siquiera que cruzar a la aldea para encontrarse con el alma de quien en vida un hermano suyo fue. Sentado en la orilla de un arrollo, con sus pies descalzos sumergidos entre las aguas, se hallaba aquel que aparte de ser su hermano, fue su mejor y más grande amigo de infancia. Un muchacho de rizado y claro cabello con unos ojos azul grisáceos y una constitución ósea propia de hijos de guerreros.

La guerrera no sabía ni cómo proceder. Lo tenía a unos pocos metros de distancia. Al fin estaba viendo a alguien de su pasado. Porque aquel, sin duda, era uno de sus hermanos. Pero… ¿Y si no le recordaba? Tenía más de ciento cuarenta años de haber muerto. Y en cambio, permanecía aún con el físico de quien fue durante sus últimos días de vida. Un joven campesino con apariencia de algunos diecisiete años a lo sumo que cuando su corazón le llamó, no dudó ni un segundo en prestarle atención y luchar contra aquello que le pretendía someter a él y a los suyos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que murió en medio de su lucha, continuaba conservando esa paz y tranquilidad con la que siempre se mostraba cuando se encontraba en las cercanías de un arroyo. Lugar en donde muchísimo tiempo atrás, jugueteaba y pescaba con ella, con Xena.

―Lyceus ―se atrevió a llamarle después de permanecer varios minutos en total silencio a sus espaldas. Su joven hermano volteó la mirada lentamente para verle como alguien que no ha sido tomado por sorpresa.

―Xena ―le mostró reconocimiento con una algo triste sonrisa de por medio―. Te estaba esperando, hermana.

De que no encontraba que decir, ahora tan poco sabía ni que hacer. Algo dentro de ella le decía que en otros tiempos, no hubiese dudado en lanzarse hacia su hermano predilecto y abrazarle. Llenarle sus mejillas de besos y apegar las frentes de ambos. Tiempos que como no eran los que ahora vivía, se limitó a quedarse estática sin poder transmitir con gestos y palabras inmediatas una parte de lo que sentía. La que le decía que aquél era su hermano y por lo tanto alguien a quien amor debía de transmitirle. Sin embargo, eso lo veía como un acto de sus tiempos adolecentes. Ahora, después de tantos y tantos años, se sentía confundida. Ella había descendido al inframundo para comprobar entre los muertos que realmente tuvo una vida pasada entre ellos. Y no para saludarles con grandioso carisma y quedarse a vivir con ellos.

―Sólo vengo de paso. ―Tales fueron sus palabras aclaratorias creyendo que su hermano pensaba que ella vino para quedarse.

―Lo sé. Yo y todos los demás. ―Ahora fue Lyceus el que le aclaró a ella―. Sabemos que has sido revivida luego de que tu alma fuese extraída de entre los muertos. Desde entonces te hemos extrañado.

Ella, que esperaba sorprender a sus difuntos familiares con su presencia, la que terminó siendo sorprendida fue ella.

―¿Extrañado?

―Al menos hasta ahora yo todavía lo hacía ―demarcó sonriente al acercarse hacia una petrificada de su hermana y brindarle un abrazo.

―Hablas como si aquí, entre ustedes ya hubiese estado ―expresó confusión la guerrera que apenas correspondía al abrazo de su hermano. Razón por la que éste se le separa para mejor aclararle otra serie de cosas.

―Así es. Luego de que moriste sacrificándote para salvar unas cuarenta mil almas en oriente, según cuentan, viniste a reunirte con tus familiares y amigos. Con los que estuviste varios años en donde permaneciste rodeada de la infinita paz que aquí a todos nos acoge.

―Yo… yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Nada de lo que has dicho. ¿Cuarenta mil almas? ¿Qué aquí en los Campos Elíseos estuve?

―Tal vez te debieron de haber dado un poco de las aguas del Lete. A las almas que reencarnan tienden a borrarle la memoria para que no recuerden nada de su vida pasada. Aunque eso no explica el que puedas recordarme a mí y me imaginó que a mamá y a Toris. Puede que sea porque te concedieron beber también de las de Mnemósine.

―¡Que no! ¡No he bebido nada! ―se desesperó llevándose sus manos a su cabeza.

―Tranquila. Encontraremos una explicación. Lo importante es que has logrado venir en vida aquí y podremos…

―No, Lyceus. Tú no entiendes. ―Le tomó por sus hombros con los ojos bien abiertos y el pesar en ellos―. Yo no soy quien tú conociste. Yo ya no soy la hermana con la que combatiste al mercenario de Cortese y a sus hombres. Yo ya no soy la hermana que lloró lágrimas de sangre cuando el mismo y maldito Cortese te provocó la muerte con su invasión. Me volví otra después de eso. Me volví también una mercenaria. Luego más cosas terribles me pasaron y pasé a ser una sangrienta guerrera. Por eso mi lugar tras mi muerte tuvo que haber sido el Tártaros y no los Campos Elíseos ―culminó con una leve sonrisa maniaca en su rostro como si aquel destino fuese la recompensa soñada por todo mortal en la tierra. Obvio que ella no le veía así. Nada más le causaba gracia su propia desgracia.

Lyceus se separó del agarre de su hermana ya que ésta inconscientemente le hacía sentir que la inexistente circulación en esa área se le cortaba.

―Xena, no sé realmente que cosas has logrado recordar o no en esta segunda vida que has conseguido, pero te aseguro que antes de ser revivida, en estos campos con nosotros estuviste. Razón por la que tanto yo como los que te reconocimos, supimos de toda tu historia. Xena, sé todo eso que me has dicho. Sé que después de mi muerte el dolor y la venganza se apoderaron de ti. Sé que durante varios años estuviste cometiendo error tras error. Que llegaste a ser alguien mucho peor que los hombres que atacaron nuestra aldea cuando apenas éramos unos adolecentes. Pero también sé, que un día decidiste dejar todo eso atrás y gracias a ello, te ganaste un lugar en los Campos Elíseos.

―Eso no puede ser. Yo perecí luchando. Luchando en una poderosa batalla. En la que perdí mi victoria porque ya venía siendo el tiempo en el que había perdido el poder y la gloria también.

Lástima. Eso era lo que le daba el verla así. Aún era siendo el día en que los errores de su pasado le atormentaban.

―Escúchame ―intentó calmarle sujetándole por ambos antebrazos. No importa como hayan sucedido las cosas, como creamos que sucedieron. Hechos o no, ya quedaron atrás. Lo que importa ahora es este presente en el que has vuelto a tener una vida. Tienes un cuerpo en el que estás re cultivando el alma que siempre has tenido. Y eso, Xena, es algo muy delicado. Porque si vuelves a equivocarte, puede que no tengas la misma suerte que tuviste después que moriste.

Su hermano tenía que saber algo sobre su actual vida. Porque de otro modo no estaría hablándole tan profundo como le hablaba.

―Si me pides que sea débil, que no luche y me deje atropellar, debes saber que no lo voy hacer ―indicó Xena con seria mirada.

―No te estoy diciendo tal cosa. Una vez te dije, cuando las Parcas te concedieron ver tu destino y el de todos si jamás hubieses tomado un arma en mano contra la invasión de Cortese, que yo no me arrepentía de haber dado mi vida por la defensa de los míos. Que volvería a luchar nuevamente si se me presentase un motivo para ello. Porque siempre seremos constantemente atacados. Como en esa visión que las Parcas te mostraron. Te dije que prefería morir peleando contra esos bastardos, que vivir conmigo mismo si no lo hubiese hecho ―le recordó.

Al escucharle, Xena no entendía nada sobre las Parcas y esa denominada visión en la que su hermano supuestamente jamás murió. No entendía nada porque hasta ese momento no había recordado semejante suceso. No hasta que Lyceus le repitió esas palabras sobre mejor morir peleando que vivir como un cobarde.

―Pensaba que yo solamente eran quién podía tener esa visión en su memoria. Con los vivos que hablé y que en ella estuvieron, de nada que se habían enterado. No tenía ni idea de que supieses de una irrealidad que ni yo misma recordaba.

―Será porque yo ya no estaba vivo ―re captó con altas posibilidades―. Y como según una vez te dije todo eso, también te diré algo más. ―Se enserió―. Todos nacimos con el derecho de luchar por nuestras vidas. Lo que no nos da derecho es, acabar con las ajenas por el placer y la sed de poder que tienen esos mismos quienes nos la amenazan.

No cabía duda que su hermano sospechaba que ella estaba rumbo a sus antiguas andanzas por el camino del mal. Hambrienta de poder, de gloria y sobre todo, en la búsqueda de venganza contra un mundo que a su creer, le vio caer.

―Siempre me hiciste mucha falta, Lyceus ―retomó una sincera tristeza ignorando posteriores palabras de su hermano―. Pero ahora no pretendas aconsejarme cuando nuestras vidas llevan separadas por más de un siglo y ya todo mi pasado, sea sólo eso, mi pasado.

―Yo no te a concejo, sólo te transmito una verdad que tú mejor que yo conoces.

Ella, conocida por su sabiduría e inteligencia, una vez más no encontraba palabras. No estaba segura de darle o no la razón a su hermano sobre lo discutido. Sólo quería aprovechar el corto tiempo en el que estaría ante su presencia y demostrarle que jamás había dejado de apreciarle. No quería que su pasado o presente se interpusiera entre ambos. Que el giro que dio su vida tras la muerte de él, de eso él mismo nada de culpa que tenía.

―No importa quién sea o deje de ser. Siempre te amaré, hermano. ―Y expresado esto entre lágrimas, se arrojó a su pecho para abrazarle como nunca recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Correspondiéndole su hermano mientras daba una triste mirada a las alturas de aquel falso cielo con el que los muertos tenían que conformarse. Una vez más, le tocaba ser el apoyo de esa hermana con la que se vio crecer―. Quiero ver a mamá ―atinó la guerrera entre la amenaza de un gimoteo no propio de ella―. Si es que alguien como yo tuvo una madre. Quiero asegurarme antes de irme ―le dijo al separársele y verle sonriente como si aquello fuese otro chiste negro de esos que se le venían escapando de su aún más oscuro humor.

―No creo que sea buena idea, Xena. Yo que tú mejor regresaría al mundo de los vivos a trabajar en lo que te he dicho y a…

―¡De ninguna manera, Lyceus! ―se le subió de inmediato el mal carácter, a ella, que sin esfuerzo rápido ya lo tenía sobre sí―. He venido hasta aquí para ello y no me quiero ir hasta que lo cumpla. ―Su hermano le miró lastimero. Si Xena llegaba a seguir sus palabras, tendría que buscar primero la más grande de las voluntades―. ¿Está en esa aldea?

―Xena, por algo te estuve esperando en las afueras. Sabía que no ibas a tardar en venir desde que se regó la voz de que por el inframundo andabas. Mira, como tú los demás están muy confundidos. Mamá es una y…

Terca como ella sola, Xena salió disparada del lado de su sabio hermano en dirección a la aldea cuya entrada divisaba a lo lejos. Eso de ser un alma le venía en grande al momento de desplazarse y encontrar lo que buscaba con total rapidez. Quería ver a sus familiares. Sin esperarse que la mayoría de éstos, junto con amigos, no querían verle del todo a ella. A los oídos de todos había llegado el rumor de que estaba reviviendo sus antiguas oscuras andanzas en esa nueva vida que tenía. Con ello, un nuevo rechazo que Lyceus le quiso evitar.

Guiada por su interior, en cuestión de segundos fue a dar frente a una casa de dos pisos muy reconfortante ante la vista. Estaba sostenida por cuatro gruesos troncos de pino y cubierta por unas paredes de tablas con cortinadas ventanas que se abrían a la claridad del exterior de par en par. Su techo, como el de la mayoría de las casas, era de dos aguas hecho también con otras tablas que montaban su esqueleto y cubierto por un dorado heno que sólo los Campos Elíseos eran capaz de producir.

En aquella casa debían de habitar varias personas. El florido jardín que le rodeaba, y los frutales árboles que sombran le daban, bendecían por completo a los que debían de habitarle. En su interior, Xena presentía de quiénes podían tratarse. Sintiéndose en la necesidad de entrar por la abierta puerta al pie de unos cinco escalones en piedra.

A su espalda, las almas que una vivienda a pocas cuerdas tenían, se comenzaron a amotinar curiosos por la extraña recién llegada. Xena se volteó para ver cómo iban acercándose para terminar quedándose al margen del patio correspondiente a la casa que ella observaba. Como sólo se trataba de simples muertos, que en adición ni ella conocía, les ignoró regresando su mirada a la puerta por la que segundos atrás se disponía a atravesar. Encontrándose con que ahora, bajo su marco, estaba la figura de un maduro hombre adentrado en los treinta y pico años de edad. Compartía sus penetrantes ojos azules con ella, tenía un lacio cabello color castaño hasta los hombros, una mandíbula y pómulos prominentes, y una alta estatura. No cabía duda que tenía que ser un familiar de ella.

―Por primera vez los rumores por este mundo son ciertos ―habló el maduro hombre con seria mirada.

Y de nuevo que estática tenía que quedarse. Se le era imposible creer que aquellos que reconocía como familiares suyos, muertos estuviesen cuando no eran igual de vistos ante sus ojos como el resto de las almas de los alrededores que no conocía o al menos no trataba.

―Toris ―le identificó mientras su memoria era invadida por los recuerdos de la última vez que le vio. Casi una década, si es que no se había cumplido ya, de haber sido exiliada de su aldea en Amfípolis y luego volver a regresar por esas tierras. Tierras que estaban siendo nuevamente acosadas por el mercenario Cortese. Viéndose en la obligación, Toris, de hacer la lucha que no hizo años atrás cuando Xena y Lyceus le necesitaron como el hermano mayor que era. Uniéndose con la que le quedaba, Xena, para librar al mundo del culpable de que su familia y aldea se desbaratasen.

―¿Es cierto que has revivido como dicen?

―Así es ―aceptó la guerrera encaminándose hacia el alma que perteneció a su hermano mayor.

―¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí entonces?

―Sólo quiere saludarnos, Toris ―contestó de inmediato Lyceus que se reaparecía entre ambos gracias a su condición espiritual.

―Sigues igual a como te vi la última vez, Toris ―ignoraba la razón de la seriedad en el rostro del referido―. Allá para cuando nos encontramos y le dimos su merecido al maldito de Cortese.

―Siempre te estaré agradecida de que me hayas ayudado a recapacitar de mis actos y que con ello pudiese de alguna manera, enmendar el error que cometí al no apoyarlos a ti y a Lyceus cuando ese opresor atacó nuestra aldea.

―Nunca es tarde para luchar ―pronunció Xena con fuego en su mirada. La lucha era algo que de nada le encendía su flama interno. Toris lo percibió.

―Así es, pero sólo para poder vivir. Como tuve que volver a hacer luego de que formase mi familia. Lástima que no vi a mis hijos convertirse en los hombres y mujeres que fueron porque morí junto a mi esposa en medio de esa lucha unos años después de la última vez que te vi ―narró.

Xena se sintió culpable. La verdad era que nunca más supo de su hermano mayor luego de que los dos por primera vez combatiesen juntos para vencer a un enemigo que compartían desde que ella era una adolecente y el acababa de convertirse en todo un hombre. En el sentido de la palabra, claro. Los verdaderos hombres luchan.

―Lo siento. Lo siento por haber desconocido ese destino tuyo. Lo siento también por no saberlo hasta ahora.

―¿Hasta ahora? ―se extrañó Toris―. ¿A caso tu segunda vida te está borrando los recuerdos de la pasada para poder dar cabida a los nuevos que le surjan? Toda mi historia te la conté una vez cuando te tocó la hora de reunirte con nosotros aquí.

Otra vez que otro le salía con que después de muerta, había habitado los Campos Elíseos.

―Toris, hermano. Debes saber que por lo general los revividos o reencarnados tienen problemas de memoria.

Toris levantó una ceja. Tenía que ser eso.

―Como sea ―quiso sacar del medio ese misterio de lo que pasó después de su muerte―, siento no haberte vuelto a ver antes de que el Hades reclamase tu alma.

―No era para menos. Par de años atrás antes de morir yo a ti te daba ya por muerta con todo eso del famoso Ocaso de los Diosesy la hija que tuviste ―le excusó―. Al menos pude llegar a ver como muchas aldeas levantaban tributos en tu nombre. Lástima que muchos ahora, donde sea que estén, se hayan arrepentido de rememorar a toda una falsedad.

―¡Toris, por favor! ―se le alzó Lyceus en cuanto a sus últimas palabras. Xena entre tanto, ponía la misma cara que tenía al principio de reconocer a su hermano mayor. Total confusión.

―Si los rumores han llegado hasta debajo de la tierra, es porque tienen que ser verdad.

Del distanciado grupo de almas a las afuera del patio de aquella casa, una mujer morena de cabello negro rizado se acercó corriendo hasta el que, por sus palabras, debía ser el esposo que tuvo mientras vida tuvo. Tenía que estar adentrada en los treinta años también al juzgar la apariencia tenida.

―Toris, mi amor ―pasó de largo hasta el pie de la puerta―. ¿Estás bien? ―Se apegó a su pecho procurando lanzarle una profunda antipática y desconfiada mirada a la persona de Xena―. ¿Es ella? ―A ésta se refirió―. Sí, es ella. La recuerdo cuando se presentó aquí entre nosotros.

Una vez más, uno más que repetía que en los Campos Elíseos ella estuvo. Que otro más dijera lo mismo, y terminaría creyéndoselo.

―Sí, cariño. Es ella.

―Todos andan diciendo que ha venido para reunir seguidores. Para llevarse almas con las que construir un ejército sobre la tierra. Toris, por lo que más quiera, es tu hermana pero no la escuches. Porque si ha retomado esa oscura vida que el mundo entero dice que una vez tuvo, ya no lo es más. Ya no es más tu hermana ―gimoteaba como si Xena fuese la misma muerte que procurase por el alma de su esposo. Aspecto del que no debía de preocuparse pues tanto como ella, él ya estaba más que muerto.

Al lado de Lyceus, Xena abría los ojos incrédula por la semejante película que le estaban montando en el inframundo. Con razón a su paso notaba que las almas se atemorizaban. Creían que iba a robarlas para someterlas en el mundo de los vivos.

De tras de la esposa de Toris no tardaron en venir cuatro almas más. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Todos con diferentes edades adultas que indicaban el tiempo que llegaron a vivir y al que murieron. Los cuatro se apegaron a la pareja de Toris y su esposa refiriéndose a éstos como sus padres. En cuanto lo hicieron, los cuatros cobraron la forma de los niños que fueron cuando sus dos padres les criaron.

―Tranquilícense, hijos míos ―les decía Toris―. Ella no me llevará a ningún lado ―aseguró mirando a Xena a los ojos―. Porque se irá ahora mismo al mundo que, al tener una vida de nuevo, ha de pertenecer nuevamente. ¿Cierto, Xena?

―Toris, yo no he venido a hacer lo que dicen ―seguía perpleja sin creer que un hermano suyo pensase que ella fuese capaz de hacer tal cosa con un miembro de su familia. Es que a decir verdad, jamás tuvo pensado hacerlo ni con uno de ellos, ni con cualquier otra alma.

―Lleven a su madre a la casa de la tía que les crió o a una de las suyas con sus familias ―ordenó aquel que aún después de la muerte, seguía siendo un padre para sus hijos.

Los pequeñines, que al llegar allí eran todos unos adultos, atacaron la petición de su padre. Dos que llevaban a su alterada madre por sus brazos, permanecieron con sus físicos infantiles. Una niña y un niño. Mientras que los otros dos, recuperaron la forma que tuvieron antes de morir. La de un hombre adentrado en los cuarentas en el caso del varón, y la de una joven virgen en el caso de la fémina a la que una enfermedad debió de haber sido la causa de su temprana muerte. Pero eso no fue en lo que Xena se fijó, sino, en la mala mirada que le transmitían. Unos sobrinos, los únicos que tuvo y nunca vio crecer, le repelían como repele el agua al aceite.

―Regresa con los vivos, Xena ―insistió en su partida Toris.

―¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Tienes miedo de que sea verdad esa falsa que me han montado?!

―Xena, cálmate ―le pidió Lyceus al detenerle con una mano sobre su abdomen―. Te dije que todos están confundidos.

―Pues me vale un rábano si así es. Yo vine aquí principalmente por mi familia. Y si hay uno entre ellos ―se encargó de mirar a Toris― que me rechaza igual que todos esos desconocidos ante mi vista ―señaló con el movimiento de un brazo a los curiosos al fondo del patio―, me vale otra rábano también―. Porque después de todo una vez lo hizo. No molestándose en mover un sólo dedo cuando me expulsaron de mi propia casa y de mi propia aldea luego de que casi diese mi vida para salvarles.

―Xena, estás alterada. Vamos, vamos a las afueras. Es cierto. Creo que debes de irte y…

―¡Qué ya te dije que no me voy a ninguna parte! ―ahora le gritaba a su hermano más querido, a Lyceus―. ¡¿Dónde está mi madre?! ¡Quiero verla!

―Pero ella no quiere verte a ti, Xena. ―Le acabó de enfurecer más de la cuenta el mayor de Toris.

―¿A no? ―dudó con una sicópata mirada en su rostro―. Y supongo que un muerto como tú me lo va a impedir.

Toris no se movió de la puerta en la que por una razón, llevaba tiempo ahí parado. Le estaba bloqueando el acceso a Xena.

―Muévete. Déjame entrar como a todo lejano visitante se le debe de permitir pasar a una casa. Por la puerta grande. Déjame hacer las cosas igual a como si las haría en el mundo de los vivos. Sería el colmo que tuviese que atravesarte como los dos entes incorpóreos que somos.

Toris aceptaba que su hermana menor razón tenía. Aquello era una completa estupidez. Si ella quería, de todos modos iba a dar con la madre de ambos porque en el mundo de los muertos las almas de los conocidos en vida siempre se atraían.

―No tendrás que entrar a mi casa para verme ―se escuchó una voz desde el exterior del hogar―. A hijas como a tú se les reciben a fuera.

Lyceus se llevó una mano a su rostro. La gota que colmó el vaso acababa de caer.

Era Cyrene, su madre. La que se presentaba a sus espaldas con una tinaja de agua con el que debía de haber venido desde el arroyo no muy lejano que Xena vio que cruzaba la aldea.

El escucharle hablarle así sin tan siquiera haberle mirado a los ojos, a Xena simplemente se le quebraba el alma. Ella que había venido desde el otro lado para volver a ver el rostro de aquélla que le trajo al mundo, y al parecer, que ante tal acto su madre como que molesta estaba.

―Madre ―le llamó sentida desde sus adentros al girarse lentamente hacia su frente.

―No conforme por hacerme pasar por el mismo trago amargo en vida, me lo haces pasar tiempo después en muerte.

No le veía con buenos ojos pero de todas formas era ella, su madre. La que le acunó entre brazos. La que le alimentó y le apoyó en sus primeros pasos. La que le tuvo infinita paciencia con cada una de sus travesuras de niña. Eran recuerdos tan llenos de luz, que no iban para nada con el siguiente a acontecer. La muerte de uno de sus hermanos y su madre que le culpaba por ello. Que le desheredaba y expulsaba.

―Creo haberte pedido perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar una vez ―le dijo recordando aquel día en el que regresó a su tierra, sufrió el rechazo de tanto de ella como de los suyos, pero al menos por su madre fue enteramente perdonada.

―Y te perdoné. Pero no me pidas que vuelva a hacerlo porque la respuesta es no.

―No es cierto lo que cuentan ―se defendió la guerrera―. Yo sólo he venido a verles una vez más antes de…

―Antes de continuar viviendo la segunda vida que se te ha dado. Una en la que estás trayendo de vuelta las barbaridades que cometiste en tu oscuro pasado. Un pasado que tanto yo como otros muchos, creímos que habías enterrado. De cada rato me llegan a los oídos los lamentos de todas las almas que están arribando a este mundo últimamente. Son las nuevas inocentes víctimas de aquellos que actualmente están muriendo en tu nombre. Personas que fallesen en medio de aldeas y pueblos arrasados por esas tropas que dicen luchar para ti y el dios de la guerra.

Debían de tratarse de las tropas de Ares que se desplazaban hasta Roma. Porque hasta donde ella sabía, aún no se montaba sobre un caballo y dirigía todo un ejército como Ares le tenía planeado.

―No es mi culpa que el espíritu de lucha que yo dejé tras marcharme, sea usado por guerreros que se batallen contra aquello que les oprime.

Si no era su culpa, por qué entonces sonreía como si le satisficiese en grande lo que sus oídos captaron. Actualmente las espadas estaban siendo levantadas en su honor. Su antigua gloria perdida pronto brotaría en sus manos como tanto deseaba. ¡Ah! Pero también estaba eso de las víctimas inocentes. Gente que moría sin que ella nada que ver con ellas tuviese. Algo que la mitad de su ser le decía que nada de bien que estaba. Siendo tal vez por eso la razón por la que se le opacó a mirada.

―Como si no hubiese sido suficiente también todas las quejas que recibí, al llegar aquí, por ser la madre de aquella quien les privó de su inocente vida o les arrebató un ser querido. Muchas de las cuales después de encontrar la paz en estos floridos campos, al fin te perdonaron. ¿Y cómo para qué o qué? Si ya andas repitiendo la misma historia. Volviendo a ser la emisaria del mal a la que tanto daño le causó a medio mundo.

―¡¿Y no has pensado que toda esa tragedia que cuentas se pudo haber evitado si tan sólo hubieses sido más agradecida conmigo y no me hubieses expulsado de mi propia tierra?! ¡Sino me hubieses apartado de tu lado cuando más te necesitaba! ¡Cuando dejaba de ser una niña para pasar a ser toda una mujer!

―Sí lo he pensado. Y si soy culpable de ello, lo acepto. Pero no me pidas que te apremiara por sus discursos de lucha y rebelión porque una vez te dije que…

―Yo sólo quería proteger mi familia y mi aldea. ¿Sabes lo que hubiese pasado de no haber luchado? Sí, Lyceus no abría muerto. Pero adivina qué, tú sí ―contó pensando en aquella visión ofrecida por las Parcas.

―¿Cómo afirmas tal cosa si ni siquiera sucedió?

―Porque simplemente así iba a ser, madre ―intervino Lyceus en apoyo de su hermana―. A parte de tu muerte, a muchos en la aldea y entre otras cercanas les abrían esclavizado. No lo puedes saber porque no era tu visión.

―¿Y es que Xena la compartió contigo para qué le valides tan seguramente de ese modo?

―No, Toris. Si lo sé es porque mi alma fue llamada para participar en ésta.

Cyrene y su hijo mayor se miraron las caras. Hasta ahí pensaron que el único miembro de la familia que padecía desequilibrios mentales lo era Xena.

―Escucha, Xena ―retomó el rumbo inicial de la disputa―. Tú pasado bélico, tus días como mercenaria y pirata, tu error y desgracia con César, tus aún más grande atrocidades con Borias y tu poderío como la Destructora de las Naciones, todo eso y más te lo perdoné. Porque simplemente demostraste, o diste creer que habías cambiado con eso de encaminarte por el bien y arremeter contra las injusticias.

«¿Camino del bien? ―se preguntó―. ¿Lucha contra las injusticias? ¿De qué rayos habla mi madre?» Se extrañaba. Dado que a su entender, ella murió peleando en una guerra en donde el odio y la ira siempre están presentes.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―se preocupó Lyceus al ver a su hermana llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

―Un alma sufriendo una jaqueca ―comentó Toris―. Esto sí que es nuevo.

―Es su conciencia y su corazón en su cuerpo que aún vive ―expresó Cyrene sin inmutarse por el malestar que sufría su propia hija―. Dime hija, con quién ahora andas haciendo de las tuyas entre los vivos. Es un nuevo emperador o acaso has pedido que se reviva a algún antiguo cómplice de guerras tuyo.

Xena no podía contestar nada. Todo su ser quería comprimirse y dejar de existir.

―Xena, deberías irte ya ―le aconsejaba Lyceus.

―Que desilusión hija mía. Me pregunto, qué pensaría de todo esto si la que elegiste como tú más grande amiga y como la hermana que nunca tuviste, confirmara por sí misma lo que se anda gritando en tierra, cielo y profundidades. ¿Qué pensaría Ga…

Justo a tiempo. Justo a tiempo llegaba a quién no le convenía que aquel nombre fuese pronunciado delante de su guerrera. Ares, después de haber estado sobrevolando los cuatro puntos cardinales de los Campos Elíseos, al fin había dado con la zona exacta en donde se encontraba el alma de su guerrera. Había llegado desde hacía rato. Teniendo la oportunidad de escuchar aquella disputa familiar que no interrumpía debido a que cada palabra que se decía, era un dulce cántico de musas para él.

Desde que accedió a llevar a Xena al inframundo, se propuso enemistarla de las almas de todos esos que conoció en vida y con los que aún se sentía profundamente apegada. Ya era hora que su guerrera se desprendiera de todo lo que en su pasado interfería con el destino que le tenía reservado para su futuro. Cosa que por lo visto, estaba corriendo a la perfección hasta que el innombrable nombre de la barda de Potidea casi llega a salir de la boca de la madraza de Cyrene.

―¿Alguien preguntaba sobre ese compañero con el que se la está pasando en grande la legendaria y revivida Princesa Guerrera? ―dio su presentación un Ares que se reaparecía en medio de la perturbada familia.

Cyrene casi se vuelve a morir en cuanto reconoció al dios que cínicamente le sonreía.

―Tenías que ser ―articuló en cuanto se repuso de su sorpresa―. Tú debiste de estar detrás de la resurrección de mi hija ―le responsabilizó―. Tú has sido quien robó su alma de estos campos para terminar con ella lo que no pudiste terminar cuando le conociste. Acabar de corromper su alma.

―¿Qué comes qué adivinas? Con lo que acabas de decir eres el claro ejemplo de que las madres lo saben todo.

―Ares, tenemos que hablar ―le dijo algo jadeante Xena a su espalda―. ¿Cómo es eso de que obtuviste mi alma de aquí, de los Campos Elíseos y no del Tártaros en donde se supone que debía de estar destinada?

―Cuando regreses a tu cuerpo podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras, Xena ―se dirigió a ella apartando a Lyceus con un empujón en su pecho―. Ahora lo esencial es que salgas de aquí pues ya ves que nada de provecho estás obteniendo.

―No. Aún me falta ver a mis hijos. Si mi madre no se preocupa por mí, yo si siento preocupación por los frutos nacidos de mi vientre.

Cyrene frunció el seño. Si su hija iba a recriminarle, ella no se quedaría atrás.

―Bonita forma de preocuparte. Regalando a uno y más tarde a otra. A un nieto que jamás conocí en vida, y a una nieta que aunque no vi crecer, al menos sí pude cargar en brazos. Yo que soy la abuela, tales penas me llegaron al alma, no quiero imaginar cómo se quebró la tuya al reencontrarte con unos hijos que nunca criaste. Y que para completar, uno se te muere antes de verle convertirse en todo un hombre. La otra, como según se ha contado de un inició a un fin, se volvió toda una mujer sangrienta igual que su madre. Siendo más tarde todo un milagro el fortunio que tuvo al redimirse y encontrar la paz que por los visto, la madre aún no encuentra.

Le memoria de la suerte de sus hijos era el pesar más grande que aún era la hora que venía afectándole como si se tratase de un presente que estuviese viviendo. Se trataban de recuerdos con vivas imágenes en las que podía jurar que eran toda una realidad que vivía. Y que su propia madre le juzgara por ella no haber sido una propia con los suyos, simplemente le acaba de sentir aún más culpable de lo que era.

Primero fue con Solan a quien no pudo criar por ser una mujer perseguida por tantos enemigos de guerra. Luego Eva, a quien también dejó permanentemente en otras manos luego de que su plan de fuga saliese mal cuando escapaba de los dioses, y quedase atrapada en un sueño profundo en medio de una congelada cueva como ya había recordado.

―No actué así porque quise ―se defendió―. Yo jamás desee ese destino para mis hijos. Yo… Yo sólo quise protegerles. Pero las cosas no salieron como lo planee y…

Ya no pudo decir más. Estaba dolida. Muy dolida.

―Entonces, si en verdad los quisiste, déjalos ya en paz. Porque si no fuiste una madre para ellos mientras vivieron, para qué presentárteles como tal en muerte. Los dos se encuentran en paz. No les arrebates lo único que tienen.

Al sentir sus propias lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, Xena se preguntó si las almas sí podían llorar de todos modos o es que sólo era ella por eso de aún estar atada a un cuerpo que le esperaba en el mundo de los vivos.

Con ese dolor que sentía, Xena estuvo casi a punto de acceder ante la seria petición de su madre. Si ella era quien era, realmente no merecía ser recibida ni por sus propios hijos. Aun así, la inmensa necesidad y el instinto maternal que se aflojaba en ella, le incitaba a no rendirse y dar con ellos. Aquella podía ser la última vez que les viese y no quería perder esa oportunidad.

Agarrándose de la mano de la lucha, no estuvo dispuesta a ceder. Continuasen diciendo lo que le dijeran. Abriendo todo su interior para tratar de percibir a otros familiares suyos. Que de acuerdo a los que ya había visto, los restantes tenían que ser sus hijos.

―Están adentro, ¿verdad? ―se refirió a la casa frente a cuya puerta aún Toris no se movía. Algo en su interior ocultaban.

―Deja de insistir y márchate, Xena ―aconsejó su madre―. O me veré en la obligación de pedir que te echen de aquí como una vez lo hice de mi casa entre los vivos.

No advirtiendo que era capaz de repetir un acto realizado en vida, que al fondo del jardín de aquella casa que se escucha el azar de voces de más y más almas que se fueron amotinando durante la discusión de la familia, y movidos por la curiosidad de la presencia de legendaria Xena que volvía a pisar sus campos, y por la del propio dios de la guerra que a tantos vivos llevó a la muerte con sus guerras.

―¡Qué se vaya! ―se atrevió a gritar alguien entre le muchedumbre que ahora resultaba que hasta el jardín de aquella casa cruzaban.

―Llamen a nuestro protector y encargado ―decía otro―. Llamen a Radamantis.

Pronto se formó un motín entre todas aquellas almas salidas de la nada que en cuestión de esa misma nada se fueron sumando a unas cientos dejando los campos en los que habitaban, por lo entendido, desiertos, para venir a reunirse ahí. Los hijos en su forma adulta de Toris los encabezaban. Teniendo sus casas cerca de la de su padre. Lo más probable que una de las dos vecinas que Xena veía a un par de cuerdas de la de su madre, tenían que pertenecer a uno de ellos. Era común que las familias en ese mundo se volviesen a unir.

―¿Segura que todavía quieres quedarte? ―le susurró Ares que estaba sumamente entretenido con todo el espectáculo. Pero que al reconocer a las almas de todas esas mujeres que quedaron viudas por todos los hombres enlistados en guerras, a él como que también se le acortó el tiempo de estar en el inframundo.

A Xena le valía cuántas almas podían reunirse y gritarle que se largara. Ignorándolas por completo y estando dispuesta a penetrar en aquella casa a la que su interior se sentía atraído. En ese interior tenía que hallarse más familiares suyos y esos tenían que ser sus hijos.

Ya decidida, estuvo a punto de atravesar al alma de su hermano Toris a no ser porque otro barrunto de almas le detuvo llamándole la atención. Éstas se reaparecieron al pie del jardín del otro lado de la casa opuesto al de las almas que se rebelaban en su contra.

―¡Cyrene! ―aclamó por ésta el alma de una mujer de apagados ojos oscuros y cabello rubio entrado en canas y maltratado por los años que alcanzó en vida.

―¡Se la han llevado! ―gimió una de aspecto muchísimo más joven a la que a Xena se le hizo muy familiar. Poseedora de unos ojos azules con el cabello castaño claro.

―Hace varias horas que no sentimos su esencia ―informó la de un hombre pasado de los cincuentas, cabello castaño canoso, ojos azules y achacado igualmente por los años vividos como el padre de familia que tuvo que haber sido.

Dos almas más, la de un hombre y la de una joven rubia de ojos verdes, a los tres acompañaban. De ambos, a la chica a Xena igualmente le pareció haberla visto aunque fuese durante los últimos días de su vida.

Los cincos pasaron de largo hasta Cyrene expresando sus alaridos de dolor por la pérdida de alguien sin reparar en quien era la que bajo una negra capucha se cubría dejando sólo a la vista su rostro y parte del largo cabello que tenía echado hacia el frente.

Si a Xena se le hacía como que había visto a esa gente en vida alguna vez, a Ares no le quedaba en duda de quienes se trataban. Por ello, los quería lejos de inmediato de Xena.

―Xena, ya has tenido suficiente. Nos vamos ahora. ―Y entonces le apartó de las dos reunidas familias.

Ares agarró a Xena de su brazo pero ésta, con una mala mirada, hizo que la mano del dios lo traspasase.

―¿Quieres jugar? ―le inquirió con molestia―. Sabes que si no puedo tomarte en mi forma corpórea, lo puedo hacer en la espiritual.

―¡Hazlo y no te alcanzará la eternidad para arrepentirte! ―le espetó.

Frente a la casa, Cyrene trataba de calmar a sus recién llegados para así entender lo que querían transmitirle. En eso Toris y Lyceus se van a atender al tumulto de otras almas para que no se acercasen a la casa. Mientras que algo distanciada, Xena se quedó observando a los dos mayores de aquella familia.

―Cálmate, Hécuba ―le escuchó a su madre nombrar a la mujer de más edad. Alguien que en vida debió de ser una madre y ama de casa entregada que después de la muerte seguía amando a su esposo. Quien tenía que ser el que a su lado desespero con ella compartía.

―Explícale tú, Herodoto ―se ahogó en llanto la tal Hécuba antes de dejarle proseguir al que tenía que ser su esposo y padre de familia mientras vida tenían.

Esos físicos, esos nombres. De la manera que fuese en algún día de su primera vida tuvo que haber visto a esas personas. No tan achacadas según creía, pero si eran las mismas.

―Nuestra hija mayor, Cyrene ―pasó a hablar Herodoto para quedarse en el aire.

―Ya no está en los Campos Elíseos ―le culminó Hécuba.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Como lo oyes ―continuó Herodoto.

―Pero eso no puede ser posible.

―Mira, Cyrene. No es para que te sientas culpable, pero sabemos que tú hija a arribado hoy en el inframundo. Que ha vuelto. Y según con todo lo que se dice de ella, no nos extrañaría que fuese la responsable de la desaparición del alma de nuestra hija mayor ―acusó Hécuba la legendaria guerrera sin imaginar que ésta yacía a escasos metros de distancia.

Xena suspiró. Otras almas alteradas que le culpaban de algo que no había hecho.

―Cyrene ―se le dirigió Herodoto―, por la amistad que mi familia a formado con la tuya después de la muerte dado que en vida no nos tratamos, si sabes algo por favor dinos.

La madre de Xena volteó la mirada para mirarle. Su hija podía ser quien era pero hasta el momento no se había robado ninguna alma como andaban diciendo.

―No desmiento que mi hija esté cayendo nuevamente en los errores de su pasado. Sin embargo, les aseguro a todos que del inframundo ninguna alma se ha llevado.

―¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

―Porque Xena está aquí, detrás de ustedes, Hécuba.

La familia se giró como si le hubiesen dicho que a sus espaldas estaba el mismo diablo. Xena en cambio se les quedó mirando fijamente a todos. En como la madre de esa familia, Hécuba, abrazaba a la joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules mientras que a su vez esta hacía lo mismo con la otra joven de cabello rubio y ojos verde. Última que ahora se veía prácticamente como una niña. Debían de tratarse de abuela, madre e hija. Herodoto, padre y abuelo permanecía muy apegado a un extremo de ellas en no que el hombre restante lo hacía por el contrario.

Esa escena ya la había visto antes. En ella estaban las mismas personas a excepción del restante hombre que le salía sobrando en su memoria. Concentrándose únicamente en padre, madre, hija y nieta. Una escena en la que habían muchos aldeanos apiñados. Estaban siendo acorralados por un grupo de mercenarios. Y ahí estaban ellos. El tal Herodoto con la preocupación en su frente y la tal Hécuba abrazando a sus dos hijas. Una castaña y otra rubia. Pero espera, ¿había visto dos hijas? Entonces esa rubia de ojos verdes que tenía delante no podía ser la misma que apenas distinguía en sus recuerdos. En fin, con miembros completos o faltantes, ella salvó a esa familia junto con el resto de los aldeanos que le rodeaban de las garras de unos guerreros que quería oprimirle llevándose todas sus cosas de valor y a las mujeres jóvenes.

«¿Qué cosas recuerdo?» se decía. Pues le era extraño verse salvando a míseros aldeanos. Pensando que lo más seguro los atacantes tenían que ser enemigos suyos también como para molestarse en dañarle los planes.

―¿Tú? ―le señaló Herodoto―. Tú una vez te llevaste a nuestra hija y hoy repites el acto.

―No sé de quién me hablan. Yo apenas los puedo ver entre los miles que tengo en mi memoria ―dijo Xena sintiendo punzadas en su nunca―. Cerrando los ojos y viendo en su memoria a la nombrada Hécuba curarle esa área que uno de los mercenarios con los que se batalló le causó. Un líder llamado Héctor. ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué tenía que venirle todo aquello a la mente cuando ella sólo quería pensar en ver a sus hijos?

―¿Tu nueva vida te ha borrado la memoria? ―inquirió dando un paso al frente una Hécuba que trataba de encontrar sus ojos con unos de Xena que apenas podían estar abiertos―. Siempre te estaremos eternamente agradecidos por salvarnos de esos rufianes. Pero nunca estaremos de acuerdo que eso te haya dado derecho a que te llevaras a nuestra hija mayor. Nuestra querida Ga…

Ares sintió que se iba a morir por más inmortal que fuese. Era siendo el rato que esa peligrosa conversación le venía teniendo los nervios de punta. Estando a punto de gritar el mismo cuando casi mencionan el nombre de Gabrielle por una segunda vez. Grito que de haberlo dado seguramente se hubiese sido escuchado en el trono de Hades a no ser porque Xena se le adelantó y tiró uno que ya debía de estar siendo escuchado en el Olimpo.

Xena se tiró el suelo de rodillas. Toda aquella confusión en su cabeza tenía que estar afectando al corazón de su cuerpo sobre entre los vivos. Al menos algo había ajustado en su memoria. Y es que antes de haber regresado a su aldea en Amfípolis, con aquella familia hubo de chocar en Potidea. Eso de que los salvó lo tenía consciente pero de que se llevó a una joven de ahí, nada. Pensando que tal vez debió de haber sido una campesina como ellos que igual vio como motín de recompensa por la disque ayuda dada y por eso la tomó como una sirvienta que más tarde debía de haber vendido como esclava porque socializar y formar lazos con gente no era lo suyo.

―¿Dónde la tienes? ―continuaba con lo mismo Herodoto―. ¿En dónde la tienes llenándole la cabeza con esos actos de batallas, aventuras y heroísmos?

Ah, con qué era eso. Entonces pasó a pensar sólo se trató de una enlistada más de su ejército. Bien, mucho menos le iba a recordar porque en las guerras por lo general no se duraba mucho.

―Ya les he dicho que no me he llevado a nadie de este lugar ―repitió ya sacada de paciencia―. Y si lo hice una vez cuando nuestras vidas chocaron, dejarles saber que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que rendirle cuenta a ustedes. ―Quiso dar por finalizada aquella conversación que tiempo le estaba agotando. Encaminando sus pasos hacia una casa con la puerta delantera bien abierta para recibir sus pasos.

―De veras que estás mal, hija mía ―le atinó Cyrene interponiéndosele de frente.

―Nuestra hija sufrió muchos pesares desde que se fue contigo ―regresaba con el mismo cantar la otra madre Hécuba a sus espaldas. Xena se volteó de mala gana como se da la vuelta quien está dispuesto a callarle la boca a aquél que no deja de fastidiarle. Pero entonces, sus violentos instintos de lucha se detuvieron ante un par de cristalinos ojos azules. Tenía de frente a una de las silenciosas jóvenes. De que sólo le parecían unos ojos claros como cualquier otros, pasaron a serle tan y tan llamativos como los de otra persona que debió de haber conocido.

―La Xena que yo conocí jamás hubiese hecho lo que dicen que está haciendo la que ha resucitado ―habló por vez primera la poseedora de ojos azules―. Si no tienes a mi hermana, entonces, por la amistad que una vez las unió, ayúdanos a que su alma regrese junto con la de nosotros y continúe con el descanso del que tú decidiste despertar. Ayúdanos como muchas veces la ayudaste a ella. Ayúdanos como una vez me ayudaste a mí también a recuperar a mí hija ―contó al acercar con su brazo a su rubia niña de ojos verdes.

Un cuento más de que se dedicaba a ayudar a miserables en su pasado, y pronto creería que de verdad debía de aburrirse en grande como para hacer tan estúpidos actos propios de débiles que para ella confundían la nobleza con los problemas de los demás.

Se tuvo que reír. Si aquello era cierto, mirad lo bien que le pagaban esos muertos. Con reclamaciones y más mandatos sobre algo de lo que no tenía ni la más remota relación. O eso, era una de las tantas y tantas cosas más, que ella deducía.

―Mira ni… ―Se detuvo antes de finalizar la palabra _niña_ ante poseedora de aquellos ojos azules que para tener la otra niña que a su lado apegaba, debía de haber vivido al menos unos cuantos años más. El ahogo de sus palabras se debía a que en no que bajó la mirada para pulsarse entre las cejas y dar cara de nuevo, a esa a quien iba a referirse como el término de _niña_, ya no lo era más. En su lugar, estaba toda una mujer adentrada en los cuarenta junto a la otra niña que de igual modo cambió para ser toda una muchacha. En eso, el hombre de esa familia que para Xena hasta el momento salía sobrando, se les acerca y da a entender el papel que entre ellos representaba. Era el esposo de la poseedora de azules ojos y padre de la de los verdes.

El inframundo, las almas y sus curiosidades. Si todos los que se le presentaban seguían cambiando de forma, pronto cruzaría la línea de la locura. Riéndose un poco por ello para después quedarse con su boca media abierta al recibir otro choque de recuerdos.

―Lila ―pronunció más para sí que para la reconocida que rápido le aceptó con un bajar y subir de cabeza.

Que alguien le administrase alguna droga anti migrañas a su cuerpo en el mundo de los vivos o no faltaría poco para que su cabeza estallase sin un alma que en el acto escapase por esta. Es que otro recuerdo más se sumaba a la lista que componía la memoria de Xena. Recuerdo cuyo suceso tuvo que haber sido después de haber transcurrido los veinticinco años esos en los que estuvo sepultada en vida bajo hielo. La tal Lila era otra persona más de esos que llegó a conocer antes de caer bajo aquel profundo sueño y despertar ante un mundo en donde todos los conocidos de su pasado, o habían muerto o estaban envejecidos. Pero ese no era el asunto, sino lo que acaba de recordar.

―Esta es mi hija, Sara ―le presentó la reconocida como Lila al presentir que la mejor amiga de su hermana traía consigo problemas en la memoria―. Tú me la trajiste de vuelta y me libraste de mi soledad. Mi esposo, mi padre y mi madre ―les señaló― fueron al norte de África en búsqueda de mi hija en cuanto fue secuestrada y vendida allá como esclava. Antes habían vendido todas sus posesiones para poder pagar su adquisición. Poder comprarle y traerle de vuelta. Pero los tres fueron decapitados por órdenes de aquel que le retenía ―contó haciendo referencia a su hija Sara.

No tenía que decirle más. El resto lo sabía. Se veía montada en un barco rumbo a ese lugar. Con su hija Eva ya adulta a su lado. Un joven más que ni idea quién era, y… y otra muchacha más que… que menos creía conocer. Luego de eso se las ingeniaba con dicho joven para hacerse pasar como una esclava más y poder adentrarse en el palacio en donde se encontraba la secuestrada Sara. Lográndolo y teniendo que actuar como una esclava más para poder dar con ella. Pero algo sucedió y tuvo que sufrir un encierro luego de tremenda paliza. ¿Cómo se las ingenió para volver a salir? Eso era algo de lo que ni se acordaba. Sólo podía verse realizando todo un baile para atraer al maldito rey que todo un harén a su disposición tenía. Al final, identifica entre todas las mujeres a Sara y le convence de que puede devolverla a su madre.

―Gracias a ti pude escapar de las cadenas en las que había caído ―habló Sara―. Arrepentirme de los errores que en medio de ese tormento llegué a cometer y ser recibida por los brazos de mi madre.

Bien, por lo menos dos de aquella familia le eran más agradecidos que otros dos. Porque el quinto, el callado esposo de Lila, de ése no conocía opinión. Pero no importándole más lo que pensasen de ella o dejasen de pensar, desapareció como su estado espiritual le permitía al lanzarse como una ráfaga al interior de la casa. Dando justamente donde presentía que debían de hallarse los restantes miembros de su familia.

Para su sorpresa, no vio a sus hijos por ningún lado. Solamente unas cuatro o cinco almas juntadas en una habitación que ni idea de quienes pudieron tratarse en vida. Como no le simpatizó que comenzaran a cambiar de forma, mostrando el físico de las diferentes edades que tuvieron en vida, salió hastiada de la casa tirando a mano la puerta por la que se había adentrado.

―¿Ya estás a gusto? ―le recibió Ares que se asombró por la ligereza de su salida.

―¿Donde están Eva y Solan? ―preguntó a su madre por última vez tratando de contener la poca paciencia que le quedaba e ignorando del todo la presencia de Ares.

―Eva no está aquí, Xena.

―¡¿Qué?! ―temió por lo peor para el destino de su hija. Temió que estuviese en Tártaros. Eso no podía ser. Si ella se salvó, de la forma que fuese, y pudo pisar los Campos Elíseos, su hija que más o menos tuvo su misma vida, también merecía la misma suerte. Además, Cyrene minutos atrás le había comentado que sus dos hijos se encontraban en paz. Que ella por eso debía dejarlos ahí, en paz.

―Recuerda que tu hija eligió otro culto. Otra religión para redimirse. La creencia de un sólo dios. Un dios de los hebreos. Y ahora está en el lugar en que ellos creen que las almas virtuosas moran y descansan. Esto último no lo sabías porque te fuiste de los Campos Elíseos. Y cuando el alma de Eva se presentó para decirnos que había otro lugar igual o aún más hermoso para ella, de todos se pudo despedir menos de ti. Que ya no estabas. Ares ―pronunció su nombre con tono arrastrado y una mala mirada hacia su divinidad― , por lo que he descubierto hoy, ya había tomado tu alma para revivirte como estás ahora.

Eso no podía ser. Eva era una de las que más quería ver. Sus dos hijos en especial. Por ellos apresuró a Ares de que acabase de llevarla al inframundo de una vez y por toda.

―Estás mintiendo ―se negó a creer con una furia en su mirada.

―Pregúntale al mismo Hades si te queda la duda.

―Ares ―se giró ante éste.

―Eh, dijo Hades, no Ares. ―Se vio venir un interrogatorio por parte de su princesa.

―¿Tú sabías que Eva no estaba aquí? ¿Sabías que tras morir su alma se fue a no sé qué cielo es ese del que los nuevos monoteístas hablan? ¡Contesta!

―Mira, Xena. De tú hija yo ni de su muerte me enteré. Sólo la asumí con el pasar de los años. Así que mucho menos iba a saber el destino de su alma y si se fue para debajo de la tierra en dirección al inframundo o si ascendió al cielo al lado de un sólo dios que no sé cómo le hace para compartir el espacio con los olímpicos y todos no pelearse.

Qué desilusión, no parecía que le estuviesen mintiendo. En especial Cyrene. No tendrían las dos los más grandes lazos entre madre e hija, pero por sus recuerdos, estaba segura de que Eva fue un rayo de sol para su madre y por ende le quería y no mentiría sobre ella. Eva fue un milagro en donde después de tantas calamidades y disputas, al fin las dos podían compartir una felicidad en común. La llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia.

Parecía que tan sólo fue ayer cuando se presentó ante su madre con todo y vientre abultado en una de sus andanzas cuando pasaba por su aldea en Amfípolis. No veía las cosas claras en su memoria, pero asumía que para ese tiempo debía de estar retirada del campo de batalla porque con su estado, dudaba mucho que así lo fuese. Más cuando su madre le recibía, por lo que entendía que llevaba tiempo de haberle perdonado sus mal vistos actos que tenían que estar suspendidos.

Ah, en qué cosas pensaba. Lo que importaba era que su madre había llegado a conocer su estado. ¡Y que sorpresa se llevó cuando no apareció un padre por ningún lado! La pobre mujer comenzó a hacer anuncios de voluntariosos pretendientes que accedieran a casarse y ser un buen padre para el hijo que Xena esperaba. El recordar esto a Xena le hirvió la sangre porque en verdad que nada a gusto que con eso estuvo. Pero también le dio gracia.

¡Oh! Tan bien que todo estaba. Su hija que nace y se salva de los rayos de Zeus. Ella que se la presenta a su madre cuando el resto de los dioses le perseguían. Cuando la propia Atenea pasó a liderar el Olimpo y atacó Amfípolis con tal de dar con la pequeña infante. Cyrene, su madre, que le cuida mientras ella se batallaba con la ayuda de los aldeanos y con un Ares que sabía lo que le convenía. A su ver, claro.

Pero tuvo que llegar el día en el que quedase frisada en el hielo por todos unos veinticinco años. Encontrándose con su Eva ya crecida y convertida en todo lo contrario a lo que ella hubiese deseado que fuese. Mil gracias a quien fuese que logró que su hija le reconociese como su madre y aceptase. Pobre desdichada. Tiempo atrás anduvo pidiendo lo mismo para su madre. Madre que cuando le quiere presentar a su nieta ya echa toda una mujer, ya no estaba. Había muerto. Había sido quemada en una hoguera al ser acusada de bruja tras una maldición alojada en la aldea. Algo horroroso.

Lo vio todo tras sus ojos. Todo lo dicho lo sacó de los más ocultos archivos de su memoria. Causando que llorase por eso bajo la sombra de su capucha negra. Quería darle las gracias a su madre. Quería decirle que sentía el destino que le tocó. Pero… cómo lo sabía. Ah, claro, ella misma tuvo los honores de pelear contra aquello que su alma atormentaba, liberarla y tener la despedida que no pudo tener en vida. Más lágrimas. Todo era una completa locura, no obstante, no dejaba de afectarle emocionalmente.

Haciendo todo eso a un lado, pues era claro que con su madre las cosas no querían arreglarse como una vez se re enmendaron, se concentró entonces en la única ilusión que le quedaba. Ver a su hijo Solan quien era seguro que por algún lado debía de estar.

―Pero Solan sí está ―culminó sus pensamientos en voz alta―. Yo misma le dejé aquí. ―Se alegró recibiendo un calor en su alma que le estimulaba a que saliese como un rayo hacia un valle que con el horizonte se unía. En ese lugar tenía que estar. Su hijo, su primogénito. Al fin podría verle de nuevo.

―¿A dónde piensas ir ahora, Xena? ―cuestionó Ares que ya se estaba cansando de la demora de su guerrera.

―No te puedes ir sin que nuestra hija aparezca ―exigió Herodoto con el dolor aún en su pecho―. ¿No qué fue tu amiga?

―Tienes que hacer que vuelvas. Tú tienes el poder de ello. Sé que lo tienes ―decía Lila en su forma adulta.

―Xena, si vas hacia allá sólo le causarás un gran dolor a tu hijo ―aseguraba Cyrene―. Le hemos llevado allí para que no le vieras. Por favor, déjale en paz.

Podían seguir diciendo lo que quisiesen. Ella ya tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Con sólo pensarlo, ya estaría sobre aquel valle reencontrándose con lo primero que llegó amar desde que su vida quedó destruida a tan temprana edad.

Para Ares fue mejor que Xena se sintiese atraída ahora por el alma de su hijo. Ensordeciéndose completamente ante los lloriqueos de las demás. Porque para cuando elevó uno de sus brazos para enredar sus dedos entre la brisa que impactaba su cuerpo, Hécuba estalló en llanto comprendiendo que Xena nada que por su hija haría.

―¡No, no puedes dejarnos así! ―gritaba la dolida madre―. Tienes que encontrarla. ―Pero Xena ya no tenía oídos más que para el llamado de su hijo―. Tienes que hacerlo ―repetía Hécuba mientras era abrazada por su esposo―. Tienes que hallarla. A ella. A Gabrielle. ¡Devuélvenos a Gabrielle ―rogó al aire pues Xena ya se había desapercibo como una luz en dirección hacia el primer fruto de su vientre.

A espaldas de todos, Ares soltó un suspiro.

…

Podía haber estado ciega pero de todos modos, su interior que por ella veía, reconocería al alma de su hijo que le daba la espalda, mirando hacia el anchuroso cielo. Parado entre unos trigos en pleno crecimiento, con una ropa clara semejante a aquella con la que le vio por última la vez —según recordaba— y con la que traspasó hacia los Campos Elíseos.

―¡Solan!

No pudo contenerse. Era él. Su hijo. Al que quería viniendo ver desde que recordó que le tuvo. Después de todo, en el momento en el que le tuvo entre sus brazos, dejó de verle como el estorbo que pensaba que iba a ser, para catalogarlo como lo más maravilloso que jamás tuvo.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Tirándose de rodillas al sembradío de tierno trigo para abrazar a su querido Solan. Descargando lágrimas y más lágrimas sobre el pequeño pecho de éste. Pronunciando su nombre como unas cinco veces más.

En cambio, el niño estaba sumido en el silencio. Sumido en la sorpresa. Pues entre todas las almas, era la única que no se había enterado de que Xena se encontraba en el inframundo por esas horas. Sin embargo, había algo que sí sabía. Era imposible que no lo supiera cuando muchos lo venían comentado desde hacían meses. Su madre estaba siendo nuevamente aquella guerrera que fue en su pasado. Aquella que por sus errores, la suelte de él tiró.

―Has vuelto. ―Fue lo primero que pudo soltar un pobre niño que no sabía si aquello era otro de los hermosos sueños que los Campos Elíseos te mostraban.

―Sí, aquí estoy.

Xena lloraba. Se quitó la capucha que le cubría su cabeza. Algo que no había hecho ante sus anteriores familiares. Mostrando una larga cabellera con los pasados descritos adornos dorados. El niño les vio, les pareció curioso y por eso les tocó junto con las hebras de cabello a las que estaban sujetos. Conmoviendo a su madre que le tomó la mano para llenarla de besos y apretarla más contra su rostro.

―¿Por qué te fuiste? ―reclamó Solan quien se sentía algo traicionado por una madre que un día le dijo que le esperase en aquellos campos. Que ella estaría con él. Y aunque eso llegó a suceder, no por el eterno tiempo que él esperaba―. Me sentía tan bien contigo aquí. Sentía que al fin podías darme todo el amor de madre que no me pudiste dar por el destino que nos separó.

―Solan, es muy difícil de explicar.

―Tendré la apariencia de un niño, y el alma de uno. Pero con todos los años que llevo existiendo, los que mueren tan jóvenes como yo también alcanzan el entendimiento de los que pudieron completar su adultez.

Aquello era una forma de decir: _no me ocultes nada. _

―No es mi intensión ocultarte, pero es que no sé por dónde empezar ―admitió Xena con sus ojos llorosos fijos sobre los aún inalterados de su hijo.

―Sé que has sido revivida. Que tienes una segunda vida entre los vivos.

―Así es ―aceptó con temblorosos labios la guerrera. Su hijo debía de saber lo que todos sabían.

―Si estabas tan feliz aquí conmigo, con todos… ¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Por qué aceptaste regresar al mundo de los vivos?

―Lamento decirte que no recuerdo mi tiempo aquí. Como tan poco si fue mi elección dejar este lugar en el que aún no puedo creer que estuviese ―se dijo más para sí―. De hecho, hace tan sólo unos meses que he estado recordando toda una vida. Mi primera vida.

―¿Por eso es que estás volviendo a ser la que muchos temieron? Porque no recuerdas la buena mujer que terminaste siendo.

A Xena una vez más las palabras se le morían antes de nacer. Su hijo estaba en todo el derecho de preguntarle y suponer lo que quisiese. Ella quería contestarle y aclararle todo. No siendo algo muy fácil cuando sólo quería abrazarle. Ver sus ojos y recordar la primera vez que se los vio abrir. Eran dos pequeñitos zafiros en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. ¡Y qué oscura noche!

Una noche. Una noche fue cuando le tuvo. Momentos que pasaban detrás de sus ojos como si estuviesen sucediendo de frente. Viéndose a sí misma con el recién nacido infante en brazos. Esa oscura y bélica noche en la que le tocó dar a luz asistida por una sirvienta suya llamada Satrina en la que en medio de esos recuerdos se acababa de acordar. Una desleal que movida por sus propios intereses, impidió que ella se reconciliara con Borias cuando apenas le acaba de dar un hijo. Apuñalando al guerrero que terminó siendo rematado por Dagnine, un soldado de ella, de Xena. Guerrero que al conocer la disputa entre ambas parejas, no dudó en atentar contra la vida de aquel que traicionó su líder. Con eso una matanza en ambos bandos da inicio y Xena que se ve obligada a huir con su cría y desleal sirvienta sobre una carroza mientras veía a su más grande amante expedir sus últimos alientos de vida con unos ojos bien clavados en el hijo de ambos en los brazos de ella.

Aceptaba que al principio aborrecía aquella criatura hija de un hombre que a su ver le traicionó defendiendo a unos centauros cuando se suponía que los dos se unieron para vencerles. Manera de ver que cambió cuando le tuvo envuelto en paños y en brazos. Despertando sus disueltos y enterrados vestigios de bondad que en ella prácticamente desaparecieron. Queriendo entonces conservarle mas no siendo eso posible de todos modos debido a que la vida de tal criatura peligraría ante la gran cantidad de enemigos que siempre iban a acecharle. Viéndose en la obligación de entregarle a un propio centauro cuya raza tanto atacó. Éste lo fue el ya anteriormente identificado en sus recuerdos por Kaleipus, líder de los centauros y enemigo de ella que accedió a proteger a su hijo luego de que obtuviese de ésta su rendición y súplica de que le protegiese. Él, que sabía que era de Borias, un humano que se había vuelto su amigo, no pudo negarse.

Como un huérfano de guerra así vivió Solan, su fruto obtenido de la unión con Borias. Un apenado niño que creció creyendo que su padre había sido asesinado por Xena, la sangrienta guerrera. Falsedad que quedó descubierta cuando es la propia Xena la que se le presenta después de tantos años y le demuestra que en realidad no hizo tal cosa y que ya no es la que todos una vez conocieron. Todo para un día en el que le tocó respaldar a los que una vez fueron sus antiguos enemigos, los centauros. Raza que cayó en la amenaza del mencionado Dagnine quien antes fue humano pero luego se transformó en un cuadrúpedo centauro por la obtención de una piedra poseedora del poder de esa raza mitad equina. Una transformación que no le duró mucho al ser asesinado por aquella a la que en tiempo pasado le sirvió. Xena entonces logra librar a los centauros y a la tribu habitada por su hijo Solan de tal maldad deseosa de poder.

Así partió tranquila porque su hijo crecía sano y era protegido aunque fuese en medio de unas bestias mitad humanas. Lástima que desde su nacimiento sus días estuviesen contados y fuese asesinado cuando su madre menos lo esperaba. Un día en que una amenaza rondaba por aquellas tierras y Xena se viese con la urgencia de acudir ante su único hijo luego de enterarse de que una antigua enemiga suya, Callisto, hubiese unido fuerzas con una semidiosa para acabar con la vida de Solan como venganza en su contra. De esto a penas tenía pedazos de recuerdos. El más dramático, el encontrar al cuerpo de su hijo ya sin un alma que vida le diese. Escena que le causó una ira interna contra todos los culpables y hasta no culpables también. El mundo volvía a sufrir su desquicio total.

Todo era tan caótico y confuso, su hijo muerto por plan de esa enemiga suya de nombre Callisto. Rival que después de casi condenarla al infierno, se vuelve su ángel protector y hasta reencarna en la segunda hija que tuvo. Todo un milagro de vida. Hija que fue nombrada por el propio Solan cuando se encontró con él en el inframundo, específicamente en Tártaros. El niño quería estar ahí porque ahí las almas no olvidaban sus vidas pasadas pues todo era sufrimiento. Él no quería olvidarle. Sin embargo, Xena le convence de que more en los Campos Elíseos y que le espere ahí porque llegará el día en el que se volverá a reunir con él. Promesa que hasta el presente que se tenía, no venía siendo cumplida del todo.

―Mamá ―le regresó al tiempo actual en el que estaba. En los Campos Elíseos junto al alma de su hijo.

―¿Sí, mi amor? ―le respondió lo más dulce que pudo una madre que trataba de contener las desbordantes lágrimas que opacaban la felicidad de volver a ver a su hijo querido.

―¿Te volverás a ir? ¿Te tienes que ir? Porque has sido revivida. Y los vivos tienen que estar entre los vivos.

Xena no pudo más. Tiró su rostro contra el pecho de su hijo. Aún yacía de rodillas. No le importaba. Tener el contacto de su hijo, aunque fuese a un nivel espiritual, era sólo lo que deseaba en esos momentos.

Solan tomó aquellas lágrimas como una aceptación. Entristeciéndose un poco él también y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que mojaron el cabello de su madre.

―Sólo he venido para verte. Para comprobar que realmente tuve a un hermoso y virtuoso hijo ―confesó―. Y es cierto. Tanto, que no soy digna de haber sido madre de tan bondadosa criatura como tú ―regresó a sus sollozos con la mirada baja. Poniéndose de pie sin darle mirada a su propio hijo.

―Yo en cambio agradezco haber nacido de una mujer tan fuerte, valiente y heroica como tú.

Xena le sonrió. Las cosas que aflojaba la inocencia. Preguntándose que cómo podía decir eso si por su culpa es que tuvo la corta vida que tuvo.

―Y yo estoy muy orgullosa de haberte tenido ―le tuvo que retribuir por ser una de las más grandes verdades―. Sintiendo enormemente el destino que te tocó por haber nacido de mí.

―Ya habíamos hablado de eso, mamá ―le dio por cosa del pasado al cercarle una lágrima―. Todo eso es cosa del pasado. Ya quedó atrás. De todos modos, no importa cómo hayan sido nuestras vidas, todos siempre tendremos el mismo fin. La muerte. Que no es sólo un paso hacia una nueva vida.

Que sabio era su adorado niño. Se notaba que fue criado por un centauro. Criaturas que si les conocías bien, descubría que en vez de bestias, en realidad eran tremendos conocedores de la astrología, medicina y filosofía.

―Eres tan adorado como inteligente. De seguro que hubieses sido el mejor de los hombres ―le dijo con sumo orgullo al tomarle de la mano y ambos dirigirse a la sombra de un árbol.

Madre e hijo se sentaron entre una alfombra de blancas flores formada por las caídas y acumuladas de las ramas de un fresno sobre ellos. Ramas que estaban cargadas de indicadas flores que se inclinaban hacia abajo por su propio peso. Dando la imagen de una lluvia floral cuando el viento les daba.

―Debes de encontrarte en una edad muy joven en este presente en el que vives ―supuso Solan al contemplar detalladamente el rostro de la que fue su madre y que lo seguía siendo, mientras repetía el toque de su largo cabello―. Te ves muy joven ―observó―. Debes de tener la edad de cuando me tuviste o incluso la de un poco antes.

Con todos lo que había hablado, su hijo era el que se fijaba y comentaba sobre su físico. Los demás o no se dieron cuenta de que era unos diez años más joven a la Xena que muchos vieron por última vez, o bien sí se percataron pero no vieron por qué comentarlo.

―Eso me han dicho ―dijo pensando en las palabras de Ares cada vez que le peleaba con que aún era una inmadura y que le faltaba mucho para ser la mujer que fue.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ―se interesó la criatura.

―Con este invierno que transcurre sobre la tierra de los vivos, cumpliré dieciochos años de vida en esta segunda que he tenido.

―Felicidades entonces.

―Gracias. Las recordaré cuando llegue ese día dentro de unos días.

―Te enviaré unas flores de este árbol ―prometió tomando unas pocas del suelo―. Para que te acuerdes que te amo. Y que también, que deseo que vuelvas a reunirte conmigo, abuela y los demás en estos campos. No me gustaría que tu destino cambiase por esta nueva vida que tienes ahora, y seamos separados definitivamente.

Su hermano Lyceus que le dijo que no siguiese con el rumbo que una vez tomó, y su hijo que ahora en indirectas palabras le pedía lo mismo. Volver a los Campos Elíseos, como iba viendo que estuvo, significaba terminar como una vez terminó. Muerta. Muerta luego de haber perdido su poder y gloria. Poder y gloria que de seguro se le fue de las manos por haber caído en la debilidad. Por no continuar luchando. No sabía ni cómo pero tal vez el ser madre, le debilitó. Se dejó atacar por los sentimientos. Eso no podía volver a ocurrir.

―Te lo agradezco ―dijo enseriándose de golpe y poniéndose de pie―. Recibiré esas flores pero no creo que pueda cumplir tu deseo, hijo mío.

―¿Por qué? Una vez lo hiciste. ¿Por qué no podrías lograrlo de nuevo? ―Pasó a levantarse también Solan con algo de protesta.

―Porque eso implicaría volver a morir. Terminar como terminé. Fracasar.

―Para mí no fracasaste. Para mí venciste. Te venciste a ti misma.

«Y dale todos con que debía de dejar ser quien fui», pensó.

―Escúchame, Solan. ¿Por qué tener que seguir con el mismo camino. No estoy en contra de que todos aquí quieran un descanso eterno. El descanso y la paz que tienen. A lo que si me opongo es que se lo impongan a los que aún tienen deseo de vivir. De vivir por siempre. Ser poderoso y alcanzar una gloria eterna.

―Mamá, la gloria eterna no significa obtener poder y ser alguien grandioso y vivir por siempre. Significa otra cosa.

―Solan. ―No prestó atención a sus palabras―. Tú no tuviste tiempo de vivir tu vida. Moriste tan joven. La vida fue injusta contigo Que tal si tuvieses la oportunidad, como yo, de cambiar eso. De presentarte ante la vida y decirle que lucharás por permanecer con ella. ¡Oh, hijo mío! De desdichado destino. Ven conmigo. Yo puedo hacer que te revivan. Si tú me lo pides moveré cielo y tierra para que así sea. Aunque creo que no será tan difícil pues actualmente poseo el poder para hacerlo. No de mis propias manos pero sí de otras. Anda, anímate. Sígueme al mundo de los vivos. Vuelve a vivir y conviértete en el hombre que jamás pudiste ser. Que te aseguro, que cuando lo seas, te colmaré de inmensos dotes y poderes. Para ese entonces yo ya no tendré que preocuparme de la amenaza de la muerte. Pues habré alcanzado la inmortalidad. Y me encargaré que tú también la obtengas.

Solan estaba atónito. No podía creer lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. Mostrando unos ojos tan abiertos como quien no se puede tragar lo que le acaban de decir. O estaba sorprendido e interesado por el grado de posibilidad de lo escuchado de los labios de su madre, o lo mismo le intimidaba no queriendo envolverse entre ello. Si tuvo una opinión, ésta tuvo que esperar a más después al ser interrumpida por una que tuvo mayor ligereza a la hora de expresarse en palabras.

―Él no se irá a ningún lado ―se interpuso en la conversación una voz de alguien que se aparecía detrás del árbol en el que estaban.

La guerrera que aún no sabía de quién se trataba el entrometido y ya que quería volverle a matar pues obviamente si estaba allí era porque ya estaba muerto. Ella compartiendo tan privada y sentimental conversación con su hijo, y venía quien quiera que fuese, y que le interrumpía. No sólo eso, que hasta se atrevía a írsele en contra de su palabra.

―¿Y quién crees tú que eres para…

Se calló. Ella misma. No terminando de decir sus palabras, cuando se gira para enfrentar al entrometido, y se percata de que es otro conocido por ella.

―¿Te sorprende verme?

¿Qué si le sorprendía? Al juzgar por la cara que tenía podía decirse que sí. Estaba frente un descendiente de su antiguo y más grande amante, Borias. Y no se trataba de Solan.

―Belach ―le identificó sin problemas recordando su persona en sueños. Aquél era el primogénito de Borias.

―El mismo al que botaste de tu tienda cuando estabas un tanto ocupada con mi padre, tiempo y tiempo atrás.

«Vaya, y aún transcurrido ese _tiempo y tiempo atrás_, sigue sentido», pensó la guerrera.

―Hermano ―acudió a su lado Solan que se alegraba de verle.

―El mismo al que le enseñé que nunca debía de meterse entre dos amantes y su pasión ―le añadió más pique al caldo a una sopa que ya tuvo más que suficiente en ese _tiempo y tiempo atrás_―.Y al que voy a tener que enseñarle una nueva lección. Nunca te metas tan poco en un asunto familiar. Solan es mi hijo.

―Y yo su hermano.

―Medio hermano.

―Igual compartimos una sangre. La de nuestro padre Borias.

―Me vale polvo así sea la de un mismo dios.

Solan se afectó. En un lugar donde se supone que todo fuese completa paz no podía haber alteraciones. En cambio, las había.

―Mamá, Belach, por favor ―les detuvo. Lo menos que deseaba es presenciar una disputa entre seres que apreciaba.

―No te preocupes, Solan ―le dijo Belach―. Como tú hermano mayor, y como lo más cercano a un padre en este mundo, he de darte el ejemplo. Yo hace mucho que dejé las peleas y disputas.

Xena levantó una ceja. Eso estaba por verse.

―Debería de concluir entonces que por eso has de hallarte aquí, porque tiraste las armas y te uniste a la paz.

―Si tú lo lograste, que lo lograra yo no vendría siendo nada extraordinario.

―Me imagino. Uniéndose y haciendo las paces con el enemigo, así cualquiera arroja las armas y encuentra la paz. No cabe duda de que eres todo un hijo de tu padre. Con tantos centauros que ambos combatieron, y los dos terminaron subiéndose al lomo de uno.

―Tú no te quedas atrás. Con tantas diferencias que pasaste con mi padre, para tiempo después brindar apoyo al último descendiente de la raza que más aborreciste y él defendía, y a mí, su primogénito.

―Me sé la historia, puedes reservártela ―dejó saber la guerrera repasando los recuerdos de un Belach joven, un niño al que le arrebató su padre, y a un Belach adulto al que le devolvió su hija.

―Bien por ello. Porque por ahí han añadido a tu informe que sufres fallos de memoria. No me haría gracia volver a agradecerle a alguien y que éste no supiese de lo que le estoy hablando.

―Si te refieres a lo de tu hija Nicha y su amorío con el centauro Xenan, puedes reservártelas. A mí sólo no me gusta deber. Y con eso, contigo quedé saldada.

―Puede ser. Eso explicaría porque aún conservas tu carácter y visión de guerrera.

Entre tanta lanzada de palabras, Solan ya tenía su cuello desgastado cada vez que cambiaba de ángulo para mirar el rostro de aquél que hablaba. Atento a cuanto todo se decía y ajuntándolo con lo que ya sabía para poder entender una conversación sobre un tiempo pasado en el que aunque él no estuvo presente, de algo se hubo enterado al unir su alma a la de un hermano que nunca conoció.

Entre análisis, Xena comprendía que de ese modo, ya que no existía más ninguno, ambos hermanos se pudieron compartir la historia de su vida. Historia en la que la madre de uno se interponía entre la relación con un hombre de la otra. Dejando al hijo de la madre afectada sin un padre, y prontamente al hijo restante sin uno tan poco.

Como si con los pensamientos a las almas se llamasen, tres relacionadas al pasado discutido que se presentan.

―Hijo.

―Papá.

―Amor.

Con claras vestiduras como era típico de las almas de aquellos campos, tres mujeres de rubios cabellos se aparecieron detrás de Belach al subir la loma del valle en la que estaban situados. Se trataban de la madre de Belach, de su hija Nicha y de la esposa que tuvo en vida. Las tres rubias con ojos azules que variaban en tono según la poseedora. Tan similares como que parecían hermanas cuando se trataba de una abuela, una madre y una nieta. Como que era capaz de conocerles y diferenciarles a al menos las únicas dos que llego a ver en su primera vida.

―Natasha ―le identificó Xena a una quien se veía tal y como le conoció. Una joven mujer de algunos veinte y algo de años que frecuentemente derramaba pesadas lágrimas a causa de la infidelidad del hombre que le tocó darle un hijo. Infidelidad cometida con nada más que con ella en sus legendarios saqueos por el mundo―. ¿Eres otra alma más que se une a la revelación en mi contra? ―inquirió con esa intensión que tiene todo el que pelea busca. Pensando en que para qué andarse con cortesía cuando nunca debió de serle grata a aquella cuyo esposo le había robado―. ¿Me vas a reclamar lo que no me pudiste reclamar en vida? El haberme metido con tu hombre ―especificó teniendo en claro que ella fue la causa de su separación con Borias. No era que le hubiese conocido a fondo. A penas intercambiaron mirada una vez, pero le bastó para saber que ella, la nombrada Natasha, era la mujer de Borias. Guerrero con el que tuvo un gran amorío pasional en sus tiempos bélicos. Al que un día le pidió que tomaran todo cuanto de valor pudiesen cargar, y se marcharan lejos de todo. Recibiendo la contestación de que aún con toda la infidelidad cometida, aunque le amase más a ella, no podía hacerle eso a la mujer que le había dado un hijo y tenía como su esposa. Claro que las cosas dieron un giro cuando luego fue ella, Xena, la que le tocó darle un hijo a él.

―Si no hice tal cosa en vida, qué sentido tendría hacerle después de la muerte. Después de todo, Borias no fue de ninguna de las dos.

―Tal vez ―admitió a medias la guerrera que arqueando una ceja y mostrando una media sonrisa anunciaba que tenía algo más que decir a su favor―. Pero me regocijo con el saber que al final eligió irse conmigo cuando quedé embarazada de ese niño que vez ahí ―señaló con la mirada a un incómodo Solan que no compartía el alardeo de su madre por haber sido una causa de la definitiva separación de su padre con la familia de su medio hermano a quien en esos campos hasta como un padre llegaba a ver.

―Y yo podría decirte que no obstante, el que continuó perpetuando su linaje, fue el mío. Porque el destino de Solan aquí todo lo sabemos.

Xena rabió por dentro. No poder combatir una tremenda verdad en su contra era algo que le hacía partirse los dientes contra los otros.

Belach estaba que cerraba y abría los ojos con presión. Las cosas con las que tenía que seguir viviendo después de muerto. Todo, por los enredos de su padre.

―Madre, Xena.

―Lo siento hijo mío ―se detuvo Natasha consciente de que todo aquello era algo que ya no tenía sentido recordarlo―. Tengo que tener presente que todo esto es un pasado ya enterrado. Solan, no te sientas tú tan poco. Sabes que en mi puedes ver una madre que no tuviste ―le dijo sonriente queriendo acariciarle su mentón mas no pudiendo porque Xena que rodea a su hijo por los hombros y lo apega a sus caderas.

Solan, que en su corazón no había cabida para el odio y el resentimiento o rencor, emitió una sonrisa al tipo de madrastra que tenía en el mundo de los muertos. Aunque, viéndose obligado a aclararle algo.

―Yo dichoso entonces por haber nacido sólo de una madre en vida, y obtener dos después de la muerte. Porque aunque no le tuve todo el tiempo que hubiese querido ―hablaba refiriéndose a Xena―, sé que ella me amó como toda madre ama a sus hijos.

―Bendito sea tu virtuoso corazón, pequeño hermano ―le apremió Belach espeluzándole los dorados cabellos de su cabeza iluminados por la luz como muestra de gran afecto. Con mala cara, Xena que los vuelve a peinar y todos se miran las caras como que con ella no había remedio.

Nicha, que en vida llegó a enterarse de toda la historia, quiso suavizar las cosas recordando aquella paz traída que se colmó al menos entre su padre y la guerrera.

―A pesar de que soy conocedora del tipo de relación que tuviste con mi familia paterna ―dijo―, he de agradecerte nuevamente por haber hecho que en vida mi relación con mi padre se arreglase y éste aceptara al que elegí por esposo y al hijo que tuve con él―. Xena volteó los ojos sin que Nicha se diera cuenta pues miraba sonrientemente a su padre Borias que sí lo hizo―. Todos sabemos que al principio gran dolor y pena provocaste sobre mi abuela y joven padre.

Dicho esto, Nicha toma las manos de ambos progenitores. Almas cuyo interior se les fue difícil mantener al margen la tristeza de aquellos tiempos. Tomando el físico con el que para ese tiempo se enfrentaron a la dura vida que se les vino encima. Aquí Natasha deja de tener ese brillo y color en su mirada que caracterizaba a las almas de los Campos Elíseos, para tomar la apariencia de aquella pálida y triste mujer que aguardaba en la puerta de su casa a que su marido le diese con aparecer. Ese era el físico con el que Xena le conoció. Con el que nunca le llegó a ver fue con el de una demacrada mujer que aunque no tocaba los treinta, tenía sobre sí todo el sufrimiento de una vagabunda que mendigaba trozos de pan por las calles para alimentar a su hijo. Hijo al que no tardó de dejar solo en el mundo tras morir en medio de la pobreza.

Belach copió al mismo tiempo el pesar de su madre. Tomando la apariencia del niño que Xena una vez conoció y echó igual que un perro de su tienda. Luego el de uno con ropas más andrajosas que acompañaba a su demacrada madre por las calles. Para después ser el hombre maduro que se topó con Xena en el pasado y que demostraba toda la ira que tenía contra la vida y con ella. La causante de su mala infancia.

Con las caras que tenían aquellas almas, Xena creyó que dentro de un momento a otro se lanzarían a la suya para intentar hacerla trizas como no pudieron hacer con su cuerpo. La idea le encendía su espíritu de guerrera preparándose para darle un buen combate en cuanto ambas almas se lo pidiesen. A diferencia de esto que pensaba, las almas de Natasha y Belach volvieron a retornar la forma de unas personas en paz que dejaron todos los pesares de la vida abandonados en el pasado. Entonces Nicha prosiguió:

―Pero también sabemos que al final, quisiste reparar tus errores reconciliándonos a mí y a mi padre y evitando que continuase con su odio hacia los centauros.

Xena bufó, que aburrido sonaba todo aquello para ella. Tenía que haber estado más aburrida aún para cuando lo hizo. Si odiaba tanto a Borias por haberle traicionado y abandonado en pleno batalla contra los centauros, ¿no hubiese sido mejor sentarse a ver como sus descendientes se destruían uno con los otros?

―Ya le dije a tu padre que todo fue una cuestión de deuda. Con semejantes cosas yo jamás me quedo.

―Aun así quería repetírtelas ―insistió una Nicha cuya alma de paz y profundo agradecimiento no podía ver la indiferencia de Xena―. Siempre quise volver a hacerlo cuando me encontrara contigo en el otro mundo. Aquí, en donde estaba segura que por tan grandioso acto estarías. No pudiendo ser hasta ahora que regresas debido a que te habías marchado ya para cuando yo arribé aquí. Tal y como le sucedió a mi padre y a muchos otros con los que conversarás y te percatarás de ello.

―Umm ―le dio poca importancia. Pero ya que Nicha como que le gustaba hablarle, pues entonces hablaría con ella de un tema que por mera curiosidad sí le interesaba―. ¿Y dónde está tu hijo centauro y tu marido de igual raza? A la criatura por la que te tuve que abrir el vientre para poder sacártela y a la bestia que salvé del odio de tu padre.

Nicha ni nadie dijo nada. A Xena que no era de las que repetía una pregunta si con nada de ella tenía que ver, no insistió más. Como tan poco le apeteció continuar dialogando con gente que de igual modo poco le interesaban.

―En fin, me alegra que casi toda la familia esté unida ―manifestó una "despedida" con cierto grado de sarcasmo en su voz―. En otras circunstancias puede que me hubiese quedado a "charlar" un poco más ―y aquí que insinúa que realmente sería para pelear― pero me han tomado en el momento justo en el que le hacía una gran propuesta a mi hijo.

―Ya creo haberte dicho que eso no iba a ser posible ―sale de golpe Belach olvidándose de la paz plantada por su hija.

―No te entrometas ―exigió una Xena con mirada de leona.

Natasha, Nicha y la silenciosa esposa que en vida eligió Belach, detuvieron al hijo de Borias porque por más hermano que fuese del niño, todo lo que respectara a éste tenía que decidirlo sólo él.

―No necesito hacerlo. Solan sabe bien que debe contestar ―razonó antes de marcharse con las tres mujeres por la misma loma tras el árbol de fresno por el que los cuatro se habían presentado―. Te esperaremos en casa ―se dirigió a Solan antes de perderse en la bajada―. Hoy mi madre tendrá listo una tarta de manzana. Y ya sabes que saben mejor que la de los vivos.

Xena rabió más que con el comentario sobre el hijo que si había dado descendientes. «¡Con gran cosa intenta influenciar a Solan!», pensó.

―Que bueno que ya se lar… eh, marcharon ―se relajó la guerrera tomando las manos de su hijo y envolviéndola con las suyas―. Bien, en lo que estábamos. ¿Te vendrás conmigo? ―repreguntó con ilusión―. Te juro que me encargaré que seas el hombre más fuerte y afortunado entre los vivos y hasta no vivos e inmortales también. No te faltará nunca nada ni nada malo te volvería a suceder porque yo no lo permitiría. Tendrás el respeto de todos por el mero hecho de ser mí hijo. Ya lo verás. Te haré todo un guerrero para que nadie ose en meterse contigo. Para que nadie, ni mortal ni inmortal se atreva desafiarte. Para que nadie vuelva a quitarte la vida como una vez cruelmente te la arrebataron.

Solan dejó que su madre continuase mencionando divas y castillas. Dejó que hablase de una gloria jamás tenida por nadie. De un poder sobre la tierra y hasta el cielo. De una centena de cosas más. Él a veces sonreía cuando se trataba de tiempos a solas con su madre. Cuando ésta le decía que le daría su bendición cada noche antes de que se durmiese. Cuando cabalgaría con él por prados y bosques como tanto le gustaba. Que hasta podía hacerle amigo de un centauro que pronto traería a los dominios en los que vivía. Y que éste era pariente suyo pues provenía del linaje de Borias. Que era descendiente de Nicha y el centauro Xenan. En eso le trató de llenar de más sueños diciendo que hasta podía formar y tener un ejército de centauros. Siendo él el líder de todos ya que sabía cuánto le agradaba esa raza por haberse criado entre ella. Que de ese modo podría salvarla de la extinción que le amenazaba.

Una y mil cosas más la guerrera pronunció con jubilosos gestos que bajan y subían según lo que decía. Estaba totalmente ilusionada de poder tener a su hijo consigo y de librarlo del destino que tuvo. A parte de su corta vida en la tierra, para Xena no era muy conforme con la disque anhelada y segunda vida que tenía en los Campos Elíseos. En donde todas las almas iban de aquí para allá con su lento andar. En donde eran más las dulces miradas que las palabras. Para ella ahí no se podía tener sueños porque todo ya estaba cumplido. Para ella aquellos eran los campos del total aburrimiento. No queriendo más que su hijo continuase como un fantasma en un lugar en el que todo se repetía día tras día.

―Mamá ―se le dirigió en cuanto Xena suspendió su apresurado hablar―. Gracias por querer todas esas cosas, que para ti son lo mejor para mí. ―Y tras esto, que le abraza para separarse y proseguir―. Pero de la misma forma en la que yo ya no te voy a pedir que culmines esta segunda vida como la mortal que fuiste y regreses aquí a moral a los Campos Elíseos, tú no me pidas a mí tan poco que retorne al mundo de los vivos cuando mi tiempo ahí terminó hace mucho. Cuando ya ni siquiera pertenezco al tiempo que ahora se vive. Estoy feliz aquí y creo que te has dado cuenta. Puedo ver a mi abuela Cyrene y a mis tíos Toris y Lyceus que nunca conocí en vida. Puedo vivir con ellos en la gran casa de abuela Cyrene que a muchas almas desoladas da cobijo en no que llega las de algún familiar o amigo. Puedo también estar, como hoy, con mi medio hermano y su familia que de igual modo nunca conocí. Puedo estar feliz porque ellos son felices.

―Pero no estás conmigo, Solan. ―Se le vino el mundo a bajo a la ahora desilusionada guerrera―. Estás con todos esos que ni siquiera conociste en vida. Con todos menos conmigo, tu madre.

―Te tuve aquí por un tiempo. Y te fuiste ―le recordó con pena en la mirada―. Entiendo que por haber revivido no recuerdes muchas cosas. Entre ellas, la inmensa felicidad que tuve cuando te vi con un traje blanco similar al que hoy cubres bajo esa capa negra. Con uno así te vi desde lo alto de una colina forrada por igualmente blancas margaritas. Al abrazarte, mi felicidad estuvo completa. Hasta que un día, no teniendo tú mucho tiempo de estar aquí, una espesa sombra que cubrió los campos y luego de irse, ya tu no estabas. Con el tiempo se supo que te habían revivido. Y hasta hace unos meses que estabas ligándote a lo que una vez renunciaste.

―Creo que ya me he dado cuenta de que están bastante informados sobre cada pisada que doy en la tierra, hijo mío. Diciéndote solamente a ti el por qué estoy recuperando mi poder perdido. Hay que ser fuertes para que no te pisoteen. Eso lo aprendí desde que atacaron mi aldea cuando apenas estaba a mediados de mi adolescencia. Más tarde aprendí que no se puede confiar en nadie y que mucho menos se puede ser compasible con el mundo porque éste no lo será contigo ―explicaba entre unas lágrimas que reanudaron a su mirada―. Así que Solan, no me rechaces por eso. Ven conmigo.

―Yo jamás te rechazaría, madre. Es sólo que mi deseo es quedarme aquí. Y aunque mi felicidad no sea perfecta por no tenerte a mi lado, no por eso voy a pedirte que renuncies a tu nueva vida como te dije. Si quieres seguir viviendo y ser hasta una persona inmortal y jamás volver aquí, lo entiendo. Lo que no desearía es que todo eso te causase algún mal irreparable del que entonces si no pudieses ser salvada.

―Veo que ya no eres el niño que dejé aquí ―le dijo tras entender y mirar por encima a su hijo muy seriamente. Estaba claro para ella que su hijo no se le uniría entre los vivos―. Por lo que no accederás ante las palabras de tu madre. ―Como que le recriminó con seria mirada. Solan lo percibió y se sintió dolido.

Madre e hijo permanecieron con las miradas de uno sobre el otro entre la brisa que movía y sacudía las ramas del blanco fresno sobre sus cabezas. Más florecillas blancas cayeron sobre ellos que estatuas parecían. La tristeza así los tenía. Todo esto mientras que eran observados por otros ojos desde el mismo lugar de tiernos trigos en donde Xena encontró a su hijo.

Xena los intuyó con el rabillo del ojo. Preguntándoles con la mirada que qué rayos querían. A uno más que el otro. Uno que siempre tenía esa cínica y cretina mirada cuando se mofaba de algo o cuando no se mofaba también.

―¿Qué quieren? ―Fue directa en cuanto se le acercaron.

―Tienes que irte ya, Xena. Las almas de los campos han llamado a Radamantis ―informó Lyceus sin mucho agrado por lo que decía.

―¿Radamantis? ¿A uno de los jueces?

―Radamantis gobierna sobre los Campos Elíseos ―le explicó ante su extrañeza un Ares muy complaciente por lo más adelante a decir―. Se encarga de que todas las almas permanezcan en su absoluta paz y tranquilidad. Hoy se ha enterado de que un alma no completamente virtuosa anda vagando por sus campos. Y cuando eso pasa, muchos cuentan que no viene con buena compañía para los intrusos.

Xena rápido volteó la mirada ante un preocupado hijo que le tomaba por la manga de su negra capucha. Al ver su preocupación por ella, Xena le espetó una mala cara a Ares por andar diciendo estupideces delante de su hijo.

―Solan, hijo ―se agachó para quedar a su nivel―. Ya tengo que irme ―daba su despedida abrazándole profundamente―. Otro día te prometo que volveré y te preguntaré lo mismo.

―Tendré la misma respuesta ―mantuvo su permanencia cuando se separaban del abrazo.

―Insistiré de todos modos. Porque hoy uno puede preferir el cielo en su pleno amanecer, mañana en su justo atardecer.

Solan sonrió sin que Xena entendiese por qué pero al fin y al cabo ella de igual modo imitó sus gestos pues ver a su hijo sonreír era la cosa más grande que podían captar sus ojos.

―Tú lo has dicho mamá. Las decisiones pueden cambiar. ―Y con esto, ahora es él quien le abraza.

Al separarse, Xena le mira dulcemente y le posa un beso en la frente ante un Ares que viraba los ojos y luego envidiaba la suerte del niño pues que él recordase, la guerrera nunca había tenido un gesto así con él.

―Volveré a verte en cuanto pueda.

―Yo desde entonces te estaré esperando.

Lyceus pasó a dar un paso hacia el frente indicando que el también quería despedirse. Xena no tardó en corresponderle con otro abrazo y rápido se separó para decirle:

―Le he hecho una propuesta a mi hijo que al igual que él, sé que tú también le rechazarías.

―Ya me imagino. ―Lyceus sonrió con un gesto de sus manos que hacía saber que también quería quedarse fuera de aquello.

―Qué lástima ―dijo entre un suspiro Xena, pero no con la tristeza que le causó la negativa de su hijo―. Me hubiese gustado pescar contigo en un río.

―Los peces entonces serán los afortunados ―le siguió la gracia el hermano.

Con un poco de distancia guardada, Ares se aclaró la garganta. Tanta cursilería le estaba intoxicando.

―Adiós.

―Adiós ―le respondieron al unísono los dos parientes antes de que Ares envolviese a Xena en una esfera de luz y partieran como un cometa hacia el portal por el que entraron al mundo.

…

Entre las flores de Lavanda, Ares estuvo preparado para propinarle una buena patada a los fantasmas de los niños que por ahí se la pasaban si se les ocurrían volver a pedirle que fuese su padre.

―¿Qué tanto miras, Xena? Acaba y entra.

La guerrera ni se inmutó en mirarle. Tenía la vista sobre los campos y se preguntaba si su hijo hacía bien en elegir quedarse allí. Ares que le miraba, tomaba aire con fastidio. Si su guerrera no traspasaba decentemente por aquel portal, él se encargaría de que lo hiciese de cabeza. Preparándose para hacerlo cuando escucha el chillido de alguna gigantesca ave. Imaginándose de qué podía tratarse, se dio un giro sobre sus talones para entonces ver como Xena era atrapada por sus hombros por las garras de una enorme ave rapaz. Y no una cualquiera.

―¡Pero qué diablos! ¡ARES!

―Malditas plumíferas―masculló con un ojo más chico que el otro al escuchar a su guerrera gritar en los aires y ver como pataleaba para intentar zafarse de la criatura mitad mujer y mitad ave que se la llevaba. Se trataba de unas mujeres con unas alas en vez de brazos y unas piernas semi emplumadas que iban tomando la forma de la de una misma ave rapaz a medida que finalizaban. Eran hijas de la oceánide Electra (a su vez hija de los titanes Océano y Tetis) y de Taumante (hijo de Gea con Ponto). Eran hermanas de la diosa Iris —la de los pies ligeros— y ambas eran tan rápidas como ella al momento de hacer uso de sus alas. Tan rápidas como el mismo viento que en los cielos seguían. Por lo cual eran encomendadas en el inframundo para atrapar las almas de profunda osadía que pretendiesen escapar de su lugar destinado entre los muertos y alterar el equilibrio del de otros.

―¡Ares has algo!

―¡Plumíferas alocadas! Dentro de todas las de su raza, tenía que elegirlas Hades a ustedes, las primerísimas entre todas. Las reconocidas igual que el nombre de su chillona raza denominada como harpías. Las malditas Harpías. Quienes por lo visto no tienen nada más que hacer. ¡Suéltenla! ―ordenaba un dios que lanzaba sus ataques a la harpía que tenía capturada a su guerrera. Para su infortunio, la hermana de ésta que se abalanza sobre el dios tumbándolo al suelo y causándole la falla de su tiro. Ares dio par de vueltas cuesta abajo por la loma de lavandas y al detenerse enterrando las uñas entre la tierra, ya las criaturas habían desaparecido junto con su querida princesa.

―Sólo a ti se te ocurre dejar sueltas hoy a esas malditas plumíferas, Hades ―se buscó otro asunto que aclarar con el dios de los muertos un dios de la guerra que por el bien de muertos y vivos, más le valían a aquellas criaturas no hacerle nada al alma de su Xena.

Muy distanciada del portal, Xena era llevada por una de las Harpías mientras que su otra hermana velaba que el dios no les siguiese. La guerrera pensaba, que de haberse encontrado en su cuerpo, seguramente ya estuviese muerta. Porque tanta presión por la velocidad de aquellas semi aves, no la podía soportar ningún vivo más que ellas mismas.

Intentó tomar esa forma de luz para ver si se desprendía de sus garras y se desplazaba tan rápido como ellas de vuelta al portal, pero no pudo. Las garras de aquellas criaturas resplandecían cada vez que ella trataba de hacerlo indicándole que debían de tener algo para poder mantener sujetas a un alma.

Así de veloces eran, que en menos de un minuto Xena se percató con que ahora se encontraba en pleno mar cuyas olas azotaban las costas de una serie de islas. No, no podía seguir así. Menos aún cuando no conocía el destino que aquellas ruidosas aves le deparaban. Pero cómo escapar de ellas. No tenía consigo ningún arma con que herirles. Ares ni pestaña que se le veía. Temiendo entonces tener que atenerse ante lo que le deparaban aquellas aves.

Para suerte de la guerrera, aún tenía amigos entre los muertos que se interesaban en su bienestar así supieran los rumbos que retomaba en esa segunda vida que le dieron. Anteponiendo la amistad y el pasado juntos vividos, que el grado de veracidad de los rumores escuchados. Xena ni idea de las identidades de los que se dieron la tarea de lanzar una flecha al tobillo de la harpía que le sujetaba. Ella sólo sintió el celaje de algo que apenas le pasó por un lado de su cara impactando contra una pata de aquella criatura. La plumífera que chilló de dolor soltando a su presa y elevándose a los aires más altos para intentar escapar junto con su hermana de las otras flechas que se le vinieron encima.

Sin tiempo de dar las gracias por quienes sean que arrojaron aquellas flechas, Xena tuvo que comenzar a nadar entre las olas del mar para quedar a flote. Sumergida en el agua, nadó cuan más rápido pudo hasta la superficie. Descubriendo que cuando fue a tomar aire como cualquier mortal, éste nunca le hizo falta. Simplemente fue el instinto de inhalarlo como quien lo inhala profundamente cuando cree que se ahoga. Porque de todos modos la molestia de su ausencia existía.

No teniendo mucho tiempo para darle cabeza al asunto de la respiración, cuando una soga que cae sobre su cabeza. Se gira y se topa con una negra embarcación a pocos metros de distancia. Toma la soga y comienza a nadar pensando si realmente era prudente y necesario subir por ella y no mejor transformarse en una esfera de luz y largarse de aquellas aguas antes de que regresasen las Harpías. Lo que fuese que hubiese decidido, no lo pudo ejecutar porque de un sólo tirón fue subida con toda y soga hasta la proa de aquel barco de negra madera.

―Estaba esperando que subieras por ti misma pero como te estabas tardando y a mí me urgía ver el rostro de tan desvalida damisela entre las aguas, pues te di una ayuda ―dictó el salvador de Xena sin que ésta aún le mirase a la cara por andar sacudiéndose sus húmedas ropas.

La guerrera subió poco a poco la mirada para descubrir la de un sonriente hombre que abrió los ojos en cuanto le reconoció. Xena ya se imaginaba por donde iba el asombro así que se preparó para salir como un rayo de aquella embarcación antes de que fuese echada por su capitán y único tripulante. Deteniéndose justo cuando le escuchó hablar.

―¡Hermosa!

―Ajá, yo y a cuantas más que has sacado del agua le dices eso. ―Se abstuvo de tragarse el alago una guerrera que exprimía con disgusto sus negra capa

―No, no. ¡Hermosa! ―repitió―. Que eres tú, mi hermosa.

―¿Qué rayos?

―¡Que eres tú! ―gritaba jubiloso un marino a los cielos―. Mi hermosa, mi hermosa Xena.

―Ah, tú también me conociste en vida.

―¿Qué dices? Pues claro que te conocí. Tuvimos una aventura en este mismo barco ―señalaba con sus brazos abiertos la totalidad de la embarcación―. Hasta te deje guiarlo. ¡¿Qué no te acuerdas?! ―No podía salir de su júbilo un hombre al que poco le faltaba por saltar.

Xena miró el barco y luego le miró a él. Era un hombre apuesto, de algunos treinta y pico de años. Tal vez ya unos propios cuarenta pero al ser de buenos genes, los signos de la edad no le marcaban, sino que le favorecían haciéndolo más interesante. De seguro que en vida tuvo que ser tremendo mujeriego que a todas con esa sonrisa atrapaba. A todas menos a ella. Ella no podía haber caído con semejante sabrán los dioses quien realmente era.

―Eh, sinceramente no. Ni idea de quién eres. Gracias por recogerme pero no era necesario porque yo sola podía…

―Xena, soy Ulises.

La nombrada se detuvo de su idea de saltar a las aguas y dejar a aquel loco con su barco. El nombre de aquel sujeto desde luego que lo había escuchado. ¿Y quién no? Ulises u Odiseo, como quisieran llamarle. Un rey que después de la más grande guerra en la que jamás se había participado, pasó los mil y un tormentos antes de poder retornar a su patria después de no pisar sus tierras por vente años exactos.

―¿El histórico Odiseo? ¿El que navegó los mares de de norte a sur y de este a oeste antes de retornar a su tierra en Ítaca? ―preguntaba más para indicar que por obtener una contestación―. Sí, creo que llegué a leer par de páginas de tu historia escrita por Homero. Te pediría un autógrafo pero ando con prisa.

El tal Ulises amplió su sonrisa por las palabras de la mujer que tenía delante. Si la pobre tenía problemas de memoria, o se hacía la amnésica, el tenía la mejor cura de todos los tiempos.

―¿Un autógrafo dices? ―Se le acercó―. No, hermosa. Yo lo que quiero son tus labios. ―Y dicho y hecho, que la toma por su cintura, la acerca a su torso y le propina un beso con sabor a mar y a vino endulzado con poma de granada.

La cara de Xena es otras de las cosas que no son necesarias describirlas. Pero si se es curioso, digamos que abrió sus ojos como platos y arqueó sus cejas como eso, como un mismo arco. La sorprendida se quedó sin habla. Pero no sin movilidad.

―Aush ―se quejó el llamado Ulises al recibir una bofetada de Xena por pasarse de atrevido.

―¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para ejercer esa confianza? ―exigió saber furiosamente la guerrera al arrebatarle la espada de su cinto y apuntarle en la garganta.

―Vaya que sigues igual a cuando te conocí, hermosa. ―Se relamió sus labios el amenazado―. Lástima que el agua del mar te haya afectado la memoria y la razón como para no recordarme y estar apuntándome con una espada que nada que puede hacerme porque ya llevo más de un siglo de muerto.

Percatándose de su estupidez, Xena arrojó con enojo el arma que le había extraído de su cinto al agua. Era cierto, de nada que le servía. Mas nadie nunca dijo nada acerca de que las almas no podían herirse haciendo uso de sí mismas. Agarrando el cuello del hombre que en vez de preocuparse, parecía gustarle.

―¡Oh, dioses! ¡Al fin me recompensan aunque esté muerto! Gra…

Xena le cortó el habla apretándole más. Ulises en cambio se le desaparece de entre sus manos para sorprenderla por su espalda, girarla moverla hacia la punta de la proa que corta el viento y decirle:

―Tal vez necesites un poco de la ayuda del viento y el paisaje para que me recuerdes.

Ulises le besa de nuevo pero esta vez sin brusquedad. Xena que le vio venir con los ojos bien abiertos, los terminó cerrando en cuanto sintió los suaves labios del hombre sobre los suyos. No entendía nada. Sólo que se sentía flotar como flotaba aquel barco sobre las olas. Ulises al saberse que no era rechazado, profundizó el beso apegándose más al cuerpo de la mujer y recorriéndolo con sus manos.

El tiempo en el que se estuvieron besando nadie estuvo allí para contarlo. Sólo se puede decir que en cuanto el histórico navegante hubo finalizado, a Xena ya le había venido a la memoria el recuerdo de su persona.

―Ulises.

―¿Sí, sirena mía? Ya te acordaste de mí o te llevo donde el Mnemósine para que eso suceda, ahorrarnos el tiempo de presentaciones y cuentos de hazañas vividas e ir directo al grano. A mí camarote.

La guerrera le sonrió. Dándole a entender que ahora sería ella quien le besase cuando lo que hizo fue abofetearle por segunda vez.

―Esa es por seguir igual de resbaloso que la vez que te conocí.

Aunque le dolió y se quejó, le dijo:

―Eso es, sirena. Por eso te subí a mi bote. Porque quería llenarlo de pequeños marineritos.

Se besaron nuevamente. Ulises fue quien inició el contacto pero Xena fue quien lo intensificó y le avivó pasando sus manos por toda la espalda del hombre. Hacía tiempo que no besaba con tanta libertad, que no quería desprenderse. Se sentía libre porque aquel beso nada que tenía que ver con las ataduras del amor. Ni tan poco necesitaba del fuego de la pasión para que se diese. Que de eso las mismas bocas se iban a encargar de producir en cuanto se uniesen. Era uno de esos besos que se daban sin pensar en nada. Sin pensar en que luego tenía que haber explicaciones o que con él se formaba una relación. Para nada, se daba porque se sentía y con ese único motor se movía. Como las olas y el viento que mueven al barco. Así de simple.

Mientras el contacto entre la recién reencontrada pareja se daba, Xena revivía los momentos tenidos con aquel histórico viajero. El día en una costa en el que le vio de lejos peleando contra unos enemigos. Que al aumentar su número, ella se le tuvo que unir para balancearle la tarea. Respaldo bien recompensado como cuando éste le habló sobre viajes por el mar y tesoros por descubrir. De un reino y una patria que le esperaban para ser recibido como el rey que en esa tierra era. Su adorada y añorada Ítaca.

Fue toda una aventura viajar en su barco. Ver como Eos, la aurora de rosáceos dedos y la diosa del amanecer, salía de entre las aguas a lo lejano del horizonte y se unía con Hémera y Helios para construir una nueva mañana. Ver también como el Ponto agitaba sus olas contra el bote y como Poseidón las usaba para tratar de hundirle pues la presencia del capitán en sus aguas no le era muy grata. Tremendos peligros a los que se enfrentaron por ello.

Bonita alegría también cuando al fin el hombre pudo poner un pie en las costas de su tierra. Recoger la húmeda arena entre sus manos y dar gracias porque la vida le hubiese alcanzado para alcanzar él a su vez tan sueño querido. Sí, todo para Ulises terminó grato. Pero para Xena, que descubrió que en su castillo le esperaba una compañera, simplemente no. Una esposa que le había dado un hijo que tenía la misma edad del tiempo que llevaba desaparecido, una mujer con la que tenía que renovar sus votos. Eso a la guerrera no le partió el corazón pues bien que acostumbrada a esas decepciones que ya estaba. Nada más que tuvo que darse la vuelta e irse pues junto a aquel hombre ningún destino, ni mucho menos más aventuras le esperaban.

―¿Y ahora por qué fue esa? ―se quejó Ulises al recibir otra bofetada mucho más fuerte que las anteriores.

―Por ser hombre. Por tener a una mujer en tu casa y divertirte con otra en tu barco.

Ulises cayó en cuenta. Sí, bien merecida que se la tenía. En lo que estaba en total acuerdo la propia Xena quien se decía que fue realmente un milagro que no le matase. Concluyendo que cosas más importantes habrá tenido que tener.

―Yo no recuerdo que la pasaras tan mal hermo…

Un fuerte impacto y el crepitar de olas que suben hasta la proa tomaron desprevenidos a la recién encontrada pareja. El barco acababa de encallar entre un desfiladero de altas rocas muy cercanas a la costa.

―Parecen los colmillos de una bestia ―admiró las afiladas y grandes rocas que nacían del suelo marítimo.

―¡Oh, rayos! Subo una mujer abordo y ya me encallo. Y después dicen que ustedes no dan mala suerte ―protestaba sin que la disque causante de su tragedia le escuchase. Lo maravilloso y hermoso de la costa que tenía a su frente le avivaba el espíritu conquistador que por nacimiento tenía. Aquel territorio tenía que ser el de las islas que vio desde las alturas. Por su gloriosa apariencia, sólo tenía que estar reservado para los que vivieron y murieron con grandeza―. Bueno, nada que unos nuevos tablones y una brea no puedan remediar ―suavizaba la situación sin que la guerrera aun le atendiese―. Estamos en las Islas Elíseas ―le informó notando la cara de sorpresa que su antigua amiga tenía.

―Las Islas de los Bienaventurados ―nombró con una pasión sólo propia de ella. De la joven Xena a la que todo lo grande y monumental le atraía.

No hizo falta que Ulises invitara a la guerrera a poner pies sobre la arena de aquella isla en cuyas costas su barco encalló. Ésta misma se dio la bienvenida saltando unas seis peñas entre el barco y la orilla que tan cerca quedaba.

―Esto aquí es grandioso.

―Estas islas sólo están reservadas para los bendecidos por los dioses, los grandes héroes y sus familiares.

―Ya veo ―permanecía con sus ojos sobre todo lo que veía.

Una hermosa playa de blanca arena era lo que bordeaba tanto la isla en la que ellos estaban, como las otras restantes. La piedra caliza se hacía notar más adelante contrastando con la oscura ígnea de la costa que componía al descrito desfiladero de rocas semejantes a colmillos.

―Siempre creí que te vería aquí. Eras una gran guerrera muy valiente y por lo tanto, una gran heroína. De vez en cuando paseaba por la costa o navegaba mi barco para ver si te veía llegar hasta aquí. Pero después de lo ocurrido con los dioses, el famoso ocaso ese, me di por vencido. Supe entonces que arribaste sobre los Campos Elíseos como cualquier virtuoso de vida normal. Pero para cuando me enteré y decidí visitarte, ya era tarde. Te habías ido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Por eso es que estás así tan, tan atontada. Es como si te faltasen piezas en la memoria.

―No todo resulta como uno quiere, ahora si no te importa, quiero adentrarme entre los bosques.

―Claro, claro. Desde luego. No sería para menos si ahora éste sería tu hogar. Porque por algo te encontré cerca de la costa. Los dioses al fin te permitieron moral en donde mereces aunque no hayan tenido la delicadeza de dejarte en plena playa. En fin, de mostraré donde vivo. Es un palacio mucho más majestuoso que el que tuve en vida y…

―Ulises ―le cortó―. Con todo lo que veo no me queda duda de que seas más rico aquí que lo que fuiste en vida. Pero te aseguro, que a mí los dioses aquí no me han enviado. Ni siquiera he vuelto a morir. Sólo estoy de paso ―le aclaró con picaría en su mirada. Esa que le complacía informar la clásica travesura que toda maleante hacía.

―Pues que pena porque en el festejo que tenemos hoy, hubiese sido ideal presentarte como una nueva habitante. ―Le siguió con una sonrisa el peligroso juego a sabiendas de lo que eso podía significar―. Lástima que ciertos eventos de tu pasado y unión con Ares, poco agraciado entre los suyos, no permitan quedarte por más tiempo.

―Entonces aprovechemos lo poco que tenga. ¿Qué dices?

Tentadora petición acompañada de unas aún más tentadoras caricias. Que los dioses pensasen lo que quisiesen, pero después de tanto tiempo sin ver a aquella mujer, simplemente Ulises no le podía negar nada.

―Vamos, el festejo es en mi palacio. Hoy celebramos en honor a todos los victoriosos o vencidos en las grandes guerras. Porque de ellos es que se construye la historia.

―Felicidades entonces.

Ambos antiguos conocidos penetraron la espesura del bosque de verdes olivos, coníferas, arces y hermosos fresnos como las ráfagas de luz que su condición espiritual les hacía posible hacer. No tardando por ende, en dar con el territorio perteneciente al histórico rey. En donde sobre un abierto valle yacía su majestuoso palacio custodiado por guerreros que en vida a su servicio estuvieron, ganándose su confianza y por lo tanto el apremio de los mismos dioses.

Fuese porque la reconocían como quien era o porque les extrañaba que su rey se presentase en su reino con una mujer de gran belleza, todos los guerreros y servidores de Ulises se le quedaron mirando como nunca cuando éste cruzaba por el sólido camino abierto entre el valle de su palacio con Xena como compañía. Una carreta de blancos corceles rápido acudió hacia ellos y les escoltó hacia los interiores de los muros de su palacio y hacia las puertas del mismo.

Ulises se quedó corto al decir que en su casa de realizaba un festejo. Más bien debió haber dicho que se celebraba la boda de algún dios por toda la decoración floral realizada, las mesas con desbordante canastas frutales y llenas jaras de vino junto con la gran cantidad de almas bienaventuradas y reunidas en un amplio y aún más glorioso salón de baile.

Lo primero que hizo Xena, por el aún más asombro obtenido, fue quitarse la capucha de su cabeza para poder dar mirada a todo lo que sus ojos alcanzasen a ver. A tiempo que los allí presentes iban girando sus miradas para mirar a la extraña recién llegada acompañante de Ulises. Extraña que pronto dejaba de serlo en cuanto por varios iba siendo reconocida.

―¡Ulises! ―le llamó desde un grupo de reunidos―. ¿Dónde habías estado? Hace rato que debías de haber dado los honores y…

Una mujer de rubia y risada cabellera de algunos treinta y seis años como así le llegó a conocer Xena en vida y como así se le mostraba su alma, se le acercó al que por decreto era su esposo así la muerte lo hubiese separado alguna vez. Quedándose en silencio al ser una de las primeras en reconocer a la acompañante del rey.

―Tú debes ser Penelopea ―se le dirigió Xena que bien que le recordaba cuando ayudó a su esperado Ulises a retornar a Ítaca―. Dime, todavía andas tejiendo ese velo que entretejías y descociste por diez años enteros o ya lo terminaste para cuando elegiste renovar casamiento con tu querido amado.

Ulises tragó un poco de saliva. De acuerdo, qué podía esperarse de una guerrera que viajó con él en su barco y que era tan brusca como fina y seductora. Además, tenía que reconocerlo. El hecho de que su esposa estuviese tejiendo un velo por diez años enteros daba un poco de gracia. Entendiéndola grandemente pues la desdichada sólo estaba evitando contraer matrimonio con los numerosos pretendientes que le asechaba a ella y a las riquezas de su esposo al que daban por muerto. O sea, él, Ulises. Ella siempre tuvo la esperanza de que él regresase vivo de la guerra y de sus viajes y por eso atrasaba sus votos con desconocidos diciendo que no se casaría hasta que su velo estuviese terminado.

―¿Qué hace ella aquí? ―cuestionó entre el espanto y la sorpresa―. ¿Qué no sabes lo que se dice sobre ella? Además no es grata para los dioses. Sácala o nos maldecirás a todos ―exigía con la desesperación marcada en su frente y en un tono en el que los demás presentes no pudiesen escucharle. Xena, que sí podía, bebía gustosamente de una copa de vino que un mozo le ofreció mientras notaba la alteración que su simple presencia podía llegar a causar.

―Padre ―ahora se acercó un maduro hombre que en cuanto se hubo detenido ante su progenitor, el físico de un joven de vente años que tomaba. No siendo más que el propio hijo y heredero de Ulises que Xena como que le recordaba a ver visto entre la corte real cuando su padre se presentó disfrazado de pordiosero para reclamar su reino.

―Telémaco, si vienes en el plan de tu madre te digo que…

―No sé que te haya dicho pero sí que razón tiene.

―Y yo les digo que jamás me hubiese reencontrado con ustedes a no ser por la ayuda que esta mujer me brindó.

Xena, todavía sonriente, se distanció un poco de la discusión familiar. Que de eso ella ya tenía y de sobra con la suya propia. En eso, mientras rodeaba el borde de su copa con la yema de sus dedos, una hermosa mujer que se encamina hasta ella.

―La legendaria Princesa Guerrera_ ―_le dijo―_. _Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Xena la escrutó con la mirada. Era morena, de cabello acaracolado y marrón, ataviada con un elegante vestido blanco con bordes dorados al estilo de la cultura de Asia Menor o la conocida Anatolia tras la conquista de los griegos. Sí, ella era otra de los tantos y tantos personajes históricos que conoció en sus tiempos de conquista.

―Helena de Troya.

―La misma que sigue conservando su juventud y belleza en su alma no importa los años que pasen. Una de las dichas de ser una semidiosa hija de Zeus.

―Ya veo. ¿Y aún sigues levantando guerras en tú nombre o sólo te dedicas a conservar tu belleza?

―Siempre indiscreta como tú sola. Por eso te ganaste al principio mi antipatía. Menos mal que después nuestras presencias pasaron a ser gratas o creo que ahora mismo me estuviese comportando como Penelopea.

―Me imagino. ¿Y qué? ¿Con quién te quedaste o quién al final se quedó contigo? ¿Paris o Menelao?

La morena de Helena sonrió amargamente. Después del final de la Guerra de Troya, aquello estaba demás preguntarlo. No teniendo ella que tan siquiera contestarlo porque el ganador del trofeo que su persona representaba lo hizo por ella.

―Helena ―le llamó desde sus espaldas un antiguo rey de Esparta de encrespada y canosa rubia barba con un cabello aún más encrespado todavía y recogido en una coleta―. Al menos en eventos como éstos podrías permanecer a mi lado y comportarte como la esposa mía que fuiste.

―Ya veo ―habló con algo de lástima pero sin mucha importancia Xena cuya presencia de aquel rey le contestaba su pregunta.

―Tú lo has dicho, fui ―indicó una asqueada de Helena.

―Xena, la Destructora de las Naciones.

―Menelao ―le identificó la guerrera con su típica mirada de despreocupación por lo que pensasen o no.

―¿Qué haces con esta muerta resucitada? ―profirió un regaño a la que su esposa, después de muertos, aún seguía siendo―. ¿Es que no estás al tanto de cuan desagradable es para los dioses?

―Ay, querido. Ni que viviese en un nicho. Pero no seas exagerado. Que si bien ella es despreciada, yo no me quedo atrás. Por algo me decían la perra de Troya. Aquí Xena será la responsable de más de cincuenta mil muertes tanto por sus propias manos, por sus errores o por los ejércitos que lideró. Como también podrá tener el eterno odio de los dioses. No obstante yo soy aún peor. Sin tener que levantar una espada causé que más de cien mil hombres muriesen por mi causa. Y tal vez no sea detestada en el Olimpo, pero seré la eternamente responsable del dicho: _"Las mujeres tienen la culpa de todo."_ ¿Qué puedes decir al respecto? Bonina perla con la que te casaste, ¿no?

El rey Menelao se tomó una copa de vino de golpe para bajar las palabras de la que quería seguir mostrando como su mujer. La muy maldita, a su ver, tenía razón.

―Te espero con Agamenón, rey de reyes ―le gruñó antes de dirigirle una despreciable mirada a Xena que todo se lo estaba gozando.

―Anda, querido. Ve a llorarle a tu adorado hermano como una vez hiciste cuando me di a la fuga.

Ambas mujeres se terminaron su copa estando de acuerdo en lo empecinado que podían llegar a ser los hombres aún después de muertos.

―¿Por qué si tanto te molesta tenerlo cerca de ti, no pides que te haciendan al Olimpo como la hija de Zeus que eres?

―Porque aquí tengo algo muy agradable que me ata y me hace esta eternidad muy llevadera ―contestó sumamente deleitante siendo observada por su amiga que levantaba sus cejas al imaginarse de qué podía tratarse, para bajarlas luego de confirmar su sospecha.

No terminando de comentarle sobre el motivo que le ataba en las Islas Elíseas, cuando un encapuchado de verde olivo que se cuela entre ambas mujeres y asegurándose que una columna le tapaba a él y a Helena, se descubre y besa a la que siempre sería la mujer de su vida.

De cabello rizado y rubio acaramelado, ojos azules y piel algo bronceada como era común entre los suyos en Troya. Con la apariencia de un hombre a punto de adentrarse en los cuarentas. Como según Xena le había conocido en vida así le veía y le reconocía después de muerto.

―Xena, gusto en verte ―saludó el infiltrado.

―Seguro que recuerdas a Paris, ¿verdad?

―Desde luego, el mujeriego más grande de la historia.

―Oye, eso cambió desde que conocí a Helena ―se defendió con gracia el troyano―. Porque mira que tuve oportunidades y hasta ganas de pecar contigo, pero me abstuve por el gran amor que encontré en mi bella Helena.

Los dos amantes se sonrieron por su conversación y se besaron apasionadamente delante de una Xena que mejor miraba hacia otro lado.

―Bueno, me tengo que ir, amiga. Esta tarde he de ser secuestrada una vez más ―avisó sonriente―. Gusto en verte.

Xena se quedó sola luego de ver como los amantes se fugaban por la abierta y custodiada puerta sin ser reparados por nadie más que ella.

Caminó entre los presentes recibiendo curiosas miradas de los que no se explicaban cómo era que podía estar allí, y poco amables por partes de los que no le hacía gracia su presencia. Pasó como si anduviese en su propia casa cerca del rey Agamenón quien debía de tener mareados a sus oyentes con toda la historia sobre sus conquistas y la tragedia que le esperó al regresar a su casa luego de destruir la ciudad de Troya. Esperándole la cruel muerte a manos de Egisto, el amante de su esposa Climnestra quien participó del ataque hacia él y todos sus hombres. Incluso degolló a la hermosa Casandra, hija del rey Príamo de Troya, a quien él había tomado como esclava y luego como una compañera muy preciada.

―Bendito sea mi hijo Orestes ―le oyó aclamar cuando pasaba por su lado y le echaba el brazo al referido―, que vengó mi muerte matando al osado Egisto y a mi traidora e infiel esposa ―culminó como si él no hubiese sido más infiel y más desgraciado que todos los infieles y desgraciados juntos.

Cansada de las indiscretas miradas que le otorgaban, la guerrera fue a dar en un espacioso balcón a sólo un piso de altura por el que podía ver el horizonte y todo el paisaje del palacio que por ese lado se ofrecía. Desviando su atención de tan vasto y maravillosos valles en cuanto el ruido de unos espadazos le hizo bajar la mirada al terreno al pie de su balcón. Dos míticos e históricos guerreros se batallaban con sus brillantes armaduras uno contra el otro. Una escena extremadamente interesante para la guerrera. No tenía idea de quienes se trataban por tener sus rostros bajo en casco pero igual le agradaba ver la pelea.

Ambos armados eran tan diestros en el manejo de la espada y en la agilidad de sus miembros como ella nunca había visto jamás. Movían sus pesados escudos como si una parte más de su cuerpo se tratase. Y levantaban la hoja de su espada igual desearan partir la tierra en dos pedazos. Lástima para su completo entretenimiento que como almas que a fin de cuenta eran, sangre alguna no derramaban para así hacer más real el espectáculo.

―Bravo ―les interrumpió la guerrera en cuanto vio que los dos hicieron una pirueta por los aires para escapar de la espada del contrario―. Ustedes sí que le hacen honores a la guerra ―les apremió saltando del balcón y cayendo con estilo en la verde y baja grama.

―¿Quién eres tú, mujer? ―le interrogó el guerrero cuyo casco poseía el típico penacho rojo de hebras de caballo incrustado en el bronce. Moda utilizada por los griegos.

―Jamás te había visto en esta isla ―aseguró el otro cuyo casco carecía de indicadas hebras en forma de cresta por lo que a otra nación debía de pertenecer.

―Dicen que uno no conoce a fondo a alguien hasta que pelea con él. ¿Por qué no lo intentan y nos ahorramos las palabras? ―propuso la guerrera armándose con una espada clavada sobre el suelo. La segunda que tomaba en sus manos desde que entre los muertos se hallaba.

Los dos guerreros se echaron a reír bajo sus cascos. Invitación como aquellas nunca la tuvieron en vida. Se notaba que estaban más que muertos.

―Te jactas de pedir tal cosa porque ya estás muerta, mujer ―le dijo el poseedor del casco con penacho.

―Pero si nos quieres entretener aunque sea por cinco segundos nuestra eterna existencia en este lugar, gustosamente te lo agradeceremos ―aceptó el otro―. ¿Con quién quieres comenzar primero? ―Con tal pregunta, causó la risa de su compañero.

―Dado a que no puedo compartir con ambos esa eterna existencia en esta isla, comienzo con los dos ―le cortó las risas tomando una pose defensiva.

Se tuvieron que mirar las caras. Para ellos la mujer que tenían delante debía ser el alma de alguna descerebrada en vida como para atreverse a pedir que peleasen al mismo tiempo con ella. O puede que estaba realizando un experimento en el cual quería comprobar si las almas podían desintegrarse con dos espadas que le atravesasen al mismo tiempo. Todo esto y más supusieron los guerreros antes de reírse otra vez.

―Bien, preciosa ―le aceptó el guerrero sin penacho en su casco―. Si quieres acabar esto más pronto que temprano, tus deseos son órdenes.

El par de míticos guerreros se arrojaron sobre Xena con la intensión de sólo desarmarla. Intercambiando miradas los dos en donde uno se encargaría de confundirla y otro de arrebatarle su espada. Xena que intuía tan antiguo gesto de cortesía, se propuso a demostrarle que ella no era el tipo de mujer que ellos pensaban. Respondiendo los ataques con su mano firme en la empuñadura de su espada y moviéndose como una misma felina entre los cuerpos de los guerreros que no daban cara para creer como podía escurrírseles de ese modo. De seguro la explicación radicaba en que se trataba de un alma.

―No se vale hacer uso de tu condición espiritual ―advirtió el guerrero de penacho.

―¿No que en la guerra se vale todo? ―recordó la guerrera recibiendo el golpe de las dos espadas juntas de sus oponentes y tratando de impedir que se las acercasen a su rostro―. Además, no estoy haciendo ningún uso de nada. Sólo peleo como pelearía si tuviese un cuerpo ―se jactó muy divertida.

―Mientes ―acusó el de casco sin penacho―. De no ser así, hace rato que te hubiésemos derribado tú espada.

―Para nada ―le contestó la guerrera―. Y si así fuese, ¿no qué seguiría siendo el alma de una mujer? ―Se encargó de incitarle el coraje en sus miradas―. ¿No serán ustedes a los que se les ha olvidado luchar?

Los dientes de aquellos guerreros rechinaron unos con los otros. La mujer que tenían delante sí quería una pelea de verdad. Y se la iban a dar.

Por andar con comentarios demás, las espadas de ambos guerreros casi le tocan su cuello. De estar en su cuerpo, estuviese en el riesgo de perder su cabeza. Por lo que actuando como si así fuera, arqueó su espalda hacía atrás para poder retirar y mover su cabeza del filo amenazante de las espadas contrarias. Todo esto sin dejar detener su bajada hacia ella. Retirándola sólo para cuando estuvo fuera de peligro. El de perder la pelea, claro, no el de morir obviamente.

No finalizando de ver como la mujer se les volvía a escurrir, el de casco sin penacho que recibe una patada de ésta sobre su pecho cayendo a par de pies de distancia de espalda sobre la grama. El otro que era de origen griego, por andar viendo sin creer el destino de su compañero, fue sorprendido por Xena quien clava su espada sobre la tierra, se agacha manteniéndose equilibrada y sostenida de su mango y desliza una de sus tonificadas piernas a ambas espinillas de éste. Provocándole que acompañase en el suelo al otro guerrero.

―¿Tan rápido se cansaron?

Xena, tenía que ser ella misma. Tan provocadora en todo los sentidos como ella sola.

―¡Eso quisieras! ―Con gran enfado el guerrero de penacho junto con el otro volvió a enfrentarle.

Xena con su natural espíritu de guerrera recibió a ambos para devolverle sus golpes. Lanzando su espada contra la de uno para luego atender la del otro. Dando saltos en cuanto a uno se le ocurría sorprenderla por las piernas y aprovechando el encontrarse en el aire para dar más patadas. Una a la cabeza del guerrero con el penacho en su casco y otra al costado del carente de este adorno. Golpes por los que le miraron muy asombrados.

―He visto esos brincos antes ―le dijo el guerrero griego―. Sólo las mujeres amazonas se mueven igual que los varones. Eres una de ellas y me asombras que estés aquí.

―Para nada. Mi verdadera identidad es la de una verdadera guerrera ―enfatizó haciendo diestros movimientos con su espada de lado a lado y luego deteniéndola con la punta directa hacia el par de hombres―. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué son?

Los guerreros apretaron sus mandíbulas por lo atrevida y desafiante que les resultó ser la mujer con la que aceptaron "entretenerse" esa tarde. Ahora las miradas que se compartían no eran de complicidad, sino de apuesta para quien fuese el primero en vencerla.

Ella, la elegida por el mismo dios de la guerra. Por Ares en persona. Ella la que tantos ejércitos lideró en su pasado y a tantos guerreros vio levantar la espada en su nombre y seguirla en las batallas. Hiendo siempre a la cabeza de sus tropas y no aguardando en una colina como cualquier indigno de llamarse guerrero. Una persona así era quien sólo podía batallarse cuerpo a cuerpo sin sentir el temor recorrerle por completo. Sólo un guerrero nacido del fuego de la batalla podía enfrentar a los dos históricos y míticos guerreros como aquellos.

Su motor era su furia interna. Su coraje, valentía y valor. Su deseo por alcanzar la gloria y el poder. Su obsesión por obtener el respeto y causar el temor. Porque sólo así, para ella, uno se desprendía de la debilidad. Por eso es que al ser expulsada de su aldea, a la que siguió amando, se dedicó a invadir y a atemorizar las limítrofes. Quería hacerle saber a todos sus pobladores que quien se metiera con Amfípolis, se metía con ella. Quería tener a todos en sus manos y obligarlos a pelear en caso de que nuevos mercenarios se les ocurriese algún atentado en los territorios en los que se hallaban. Sobre todo en Amfípolis.

Motivaciones como esta fueron las que le movieron a tomar una espada y luchar contra todo con tal de no dejarse pisotear. Luego vinieron otras más. Pronto no tardaron en atraerle el llamado de oro y los tesoros de las grandes ciudades. Ahora podía darle algo más a su tierra que panes trigos y verduras que obtenía de las vecinas. Reuniendo dinero para enriquecer a su aldea y hasta para poder mantener a toda una guardia que le protegiese en caso de ataques. Teniendo entonces que dirigirse al mar y convertirse en una pirata al comando de un barco para desplazarse por las aguas y atacar puertos, prosperas naciones costeras y hasta las propias embarcaciones con las que chocase en su curso.

Incrementando por el trayecto su ira y lucha. Dejando de pelear por una aldea que ni si quiera le extrañaba y haciéndolo esta vez por ella misma. Quería pagarle al mundo con la misma moneda. Quería hacerle sufrir del mismo modo en que ella había sufrido. Viendo morir a aquellos que tanto había amado o bien dieron su vida por la de ella. Viajando a Asia y luego a Britania en donde dejaba marcados claramente, y por siempre, cada uno de sus pasos. Convirtiéndose desde ese entonces en la Destructora de las Naciones. Eligiendo su propia nación como próximo blanco en su lista. Atacando con ira y obteniendo el poder que tanto deseaba.

Estos recuerdos, estas verdades, junto con lo hasta hace poco acontecido en los Campos Elíseos en relación a sus familiares, era lo que le hacía batallarse como una misma fiera con las dos almas pertenecientes a unos antiguos héroes que esa tarde eligió como oponentes. Cada vez que atestaba su espada contra uno de ellos, descargaba su furia interna al saberse despreciada y rechazada una vez más por su propia madre. Abandonada nuevamente por un hermano mayor que no era el vivo ejemplo de ello. Entristecida por uno menor que pese a que nada en su contra con ella tenía, no aceptaba sus puntos de vista sobre la lucha y el poder para dejar de ser débiles. Pero más aún, quería descargar todo ese dolor por un hijo que nunca pudo criar, que la vida para colmo de los colmos le arrebató sin que le viese convertirse en todo un hombre, y por la negativa de éste al reusarse a recuperar esa vida perdida que ella misma podía darle.

Ya se imaginará lo vencidos que estaban desde un principio los mencionados guerreros por más míticos, históricos, fuertes y poderosos que hayan sido y pudieran seguir siendo. Ellos siempre pelearon por su patria o en nombre de un ser querido, amado y perdido. Pero ella peleaba por otra cosa. Ella se batallaba por esa inmensa ira que sentía contra todo lo que le había marcado en la vida. Culpando a un mundo entero por ello y decidiendo vengarse de este mismo. Alcanzando el poder y una supremacía que sólo podían llevarla a la gloria. Del saber que nadie más podría hacerle daño y que sólo ella podía ser la dueña de su destino.

―¡Tienes que estar recibiendo ayuda divina! ―seguía agarrado de las protesta el guerrero sin penacho.

―O de seguro debes ser una semidiosa ―creyó saber el otro―. Pero te digo algo, yo también soy un semidiós. ―Y con esto, que piensa que puede intimidarle junto con su posición de ataque.

―Eso sí que sería algo completamente insólito en mi caso.

Xena, ya cansada de jugar con aquellas almas, corrió hacia ellos quienes les esperaban con sus espadas bien firmes. En vez de responderles a éstas, lo que hizo fue dar uno de sus increíbles saltos por el aire, pasando por encima de sus oponentes y clavándole su espada a cada uno cuando apenas tuvieron tiempo para girarse de frente.

―Tienes que ser una diosa en persona, entonces ―cambió de parecer el que se decía ser un semidiós.

Con su espada recostada sobre uno de sus hombros, Xena iba a decir que eso era otra cosa aún más imposible que las anteriores. Despegando sus labios para negarlo rotundamente mas nunca profiriendo palabra alguna en ese instante puesto que unos jubilosos gritos se escucharon desde el balcón del que ella minutos atrás saltó. Tenía todo un público y hasta ese momento es que se vino a dar cuenta. Y no sólo en ese balcón, sino en varios de los superiores y laterales entre el muro de aquel palacio.

―Tendré que invitarte más a menudo para que animes así mis fiestas ―le gritó desde lo alto el navegante de Ulises que no dejaba de aplaudirle a tiempo que era imitado por los que sí le agradó mucho el evento. Porque los que a los que no, ya sus caras perfectamente que se podrán imaginar―. ¡¿Quién lo diría?! Todo un espectáculo en mis dominios. ¡Agamenón! ¡Menelao! ―les gritó inclinándose del barandal de su balcón para dar con las cabezas de éstos nombrados en uno inferior―. ¡No se vayan a volver a morir de la envidia! ―advirtió con carcajadas imitadas por algunos otros―. ¿Y a ustedes? ―se dirigió ahora a los vencidos guerreros―. ¿Cómo les ha quedado el ojo?

―Veamos si crees que te envidiamos dentro de poco, Ulises ―le comentó Menelao quien se adentraba en el palacio junto con su hermano Agamenón.

Ulises continuó lanzando comentarios al aire hasta que al parecer fue adentrado al interior de la habitación adyacente al balcón en la que estaba por su propia y molesta esposa. No sin antes procurar mandarle un beso por el aire a una victoriosa de Xena que no tardó en llevarse dos dedos a sus labios en señal de que lo recibía y aceptaba.

En el patio en donde permanecía Xena, acudieron ante los guerreros vencidos una serie de personas. Ante el que cuyo casco carecía de penacho se le presentó una mujer que por el apego que con éste tenía, debía de tratarse de la esposa que tuvo en vida. Al que era de procedencia griega, acudió un joven muchacho que familiar suyo debía de ser. También una joven de larga y castaña melena rizada que con ambos guerreros preocupación compartió.

―Estoy bien, Andrómaca ―le aseguró el hombre de asco sin penacho a su preocupada mujer―. Después de muerto lo único que puede salir herido es tu orgullo.

―Tiene que ser una diosa que no conocemos.

―No es una diosa, primo ―le contradecía el joven que se hubo de acercar al guerrero de penacho.

―¡Ah no, Patroclo! ¿Entonces me vas a decir que me ha vencido el alma de una simple mujer?

―Tan poco es una simple mujer ―atinó la joven de risada melena―. Es ella, de la que todos hablan. La mujer de oscuro pasado que venció a la muerte varias veces en vida. Y que después de aceptarla al final de sus días, se le ha vuelto a escapar de sus brazos.

―No me digas, Briseida ―se negó a creer esa historia el griego guerrero.

―Hija mía ―habló a espaldas de la guerrera un alma de un ansiando. Un antiguo rey que reinó hasta que su cuerpo no pudo sostener su último aliento.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―rápido le preguntó Xena.

―Soy Príamo. Antiguo rey de Troya que acaba de ver como mi hijo ha sido vencido por segunda vez. Sólo que esta vez ha sido por una mujer.

―Ni que fuera la primera que vence a un hombre.

―Ah, pero es que nuestros hijos no fueron hombres cualquieras.

―¿Y tú que quieres? ―le salió con mala cara al también próximo y recién llegado anciano sin que se sintiera a gusto como todos se le iban cerrando el espacio.

―Soy Peleo, hijo de Éaco ―contestó―. Uno de los reyes de la isla de Egina y por ende de los Mirmidones. Los dioses me obsequiaron a la oceánide Tetis como esposa y con ella tuve a uno de los más grandes y mítico héroes que tú, osada mujer, acabas de vencer.

―O es una diosa o es tremenda bruja ―se negaba a aceptar el guerrero griego de que acaba de ser vencido por una simple mujer que se las daba de guerrera.

―Oh, vaya. Tienes más historia que el mismo rey aquí presente de Troya ―se burló un poco la guerrera―. Tú al menos si debes de tener a tú esposa a tú lado luego del saqueo de tu ciudad ―se dirigió al indicado rey al que disque le consoló refiriéndose a que la que reinó a su lado una mortal como el debió de haber sido. Suponiéndolo grandemente por la mujer de madura edad que le posaba una mano en su hombro.

―Así es ―confirmó Príamo―. Mi esposa Hécuba aquí presente ―y con esto que le toma una mano a la nombrada― estamos tan sorprendidos como todos los que te observan.

―Yo sólo estaba aburrida. Y como en realidad no soy de este mundo, sino que aún conservo una vida —así sea una revivida— entre los mortales, les anunció que ya me voy marchando.

―¿Simplemente así? Sin conocer la identidad de los antiguos guerreros que acabas de vencer tú sola ―le detuvo el rey Peleo.

Xena entrecerró los ojos. Los muertos podían ser muy fastidiosos sin poner esfuerzo alguno.

―Bien ―aceptó girándose con los brazos cruzados y piernas separadas ante los vencidos guerreros―. Quítense los cascos, que como dije, ya me iba.

Los guerreros de mala gana, uno más que el otro y ya se debe de suponer cual es, arrojaron los cascos a la hierba revelando sus rostros ante la guerrera. El que tiró el casco con suma brusquedad y que tenía incrustado el penacho, era rubio, bronceado y de ojos azules. El restante, de pelo ondulado y castaño, ojos marrones y piel igualmente bronceada aunque en menos cantidad.

―Yo sólo veo a dos perdedores que…

No dijo más. Al realizar una efímera mirada al alrededor le bastó para saber en qué se hallaba metida. Todos los nombres de los presentados, todos pertenecían a la memorable Guerra de Troya. Todos comenzaban a relacionarse unos sobre los otros. Faltando sólo dos por mencionar. Los más importantes.

―Héctor y Aquiles ―les identificó al fin la guerrera con curiosa mirada. En vida desde luego que no les conoció pero le bastó con ajustar la información obtenida y el lugar en el que se hallaba para saberlo.

Los recién nombrados compartieron una mirada de extrañados. Tremenda osada mujer con la que se batallaron. Que se atrevió a pelear con ellos sin molestarse en saber quiénes eran.

―Eso explica el que te hayas atrevido a pelear con nosotros ―masculló el reconocido semidiós aún con su orgullo quebrado―. Sólo así se entendería que por tu sangre no sintieras temor alguno, estando por ende libre de ese impedimento y actuando por la entrega de confianza que siempre tienen aquellos que no tienen idea de cuan peligroso y traicioneras pueden ser las corrientes de un río al que cruzan. Es como el niño que en su ignorancia se atreve acercársele a un lobo de los bosques de donde sale vivo gracias a que la bestia tenía de antemano saciada su hambre.

Xena arqueó las cejas y movió sus fruncidos labios hacia un lado. Vaya que el griego guerrero no quería aceptar su derrota.

―Príncipe troyano vencido por Aquiles durante la guerra de Troya ―se decidió por presentarse a sí mismo Héctor que más o menos compartía la misma cara de la guerrera―. Quien desde siempre supo aceptar una derrota y reconocer la victoria de su oponente. ―Dio mucho que decir y pensar respecto a las palabras de Aquiles, el rubio guerrero.

―Y tú el famoso Pélidas de pies ligeros ―restó Xena al aceptar la mano del castaño de Héctor como saludo y tener la mirada fija sobre los ojos azules del referido Aquiles―. ¿Aún sigues teniendo el talón averiado? ―Y una vez más que no podía abstenerse de sus burlas. Sobre todo cuando sabía que el semidiós aún no salía de su enojo por haber sido vencida por la ella―. Y sobre lo que corre por mis venas ―prosiguió en vista del mutismo del antiguo héroe, te aseguro que jamás corre el miedo. Como tan poco actuó bajo la ignorancia en un enfrentamiento. Siempre he dicho que quien toma una espada, es porque debe de estar seguro de saber y poder usarla.

El dueño del dicho de que cada quién tiene su talón de Aquiles no dijo nada. Pasarían siglos para que pudiera aceptar lo sucedido.

―¿Y tú, valiente mujer? ―se dirigió Héctor a Xena más que por interrogarla―. Tú debes ser la legendaria guerrera de la que se viene hablando desde hace un siglo y medio. Tú eres…

―Xena ―culminó, ante el doble asombro de muchos, las palabras del antiguo príncipe de Troya, un adentrado entre el círculo de curiosos que alrededor de los combatientes se formó. Otro conocido de Xena ya recordado y dentro de poco identificado.

Todos le miraron pues no era oriundo de la isla en la que moraban, mientras que Xena le estudió con la mirada. Aparte de añadirlo a su lista de pasados conocidos en vida, lo añadía también a la de los sucesos que se resaltaban en su primera existencia.

―Sí ―aceptó orgullosa a tiempo de que iba observando sus rasgos. Rubio, blanco rosáceo por causa del sol, ojos azules y estatura media. A su ver, como todo rabo de perro que sigue sin separarse del cuerpo del can, así seguía aquel sujeto en vida a uno de los más grandes y reconocidos héroes.

―Cuando andabas por estos mundos, y todos decían para qué habías venido, no lo creí hasta que te veo ―prosiguió con sus palabras el recién llegado―. Mas ahora que te tengo delante me gustaría librarme de dudas en otro punto. ¿Es cierto lo que comentan y por lo que se atemorizan? ¿Qué has venido en busca de almas para alimentar tu ejército sobre la tierra?

Con sus brazos y manos bien puestas sobre sus caderas, y una cara que sólo ella expresaba cuando se debatía entre dar explicaciones o no, y si quien las recibiese realmente las merecía.

―Iolaus. ¿Cómo te asienta la muerte? ―optó primeramente por un "saludo" antes de negar o aceptar lo cuestionado―. Sacando a afuera los años que la muerte nos separó, aún con la vida en nuestros cuerpos no nos seguimos viendo. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Nunca me perdonaste mis juegos de seducción?

―Yo al fin confié en Hércules cuando dijo que habías cambiado. Pero de ninguno de los dos es la culpa si tú has vuelto a cambiar. ¿Qué respondes? Si tan viva estás como dicen, para qué andas entre los muertos.

Sonrió con mala cara. Ya le estaba colmando la existencia que todos sus conocidos le estuviesen achacando como fuese y cual fuese el maldito cambio de su vida pasada. Asociándolo grandemente con la pérdida de todas sus tropas y su gloria misma. También el aún más maldito cuento ese de que por ahí robándose almas andaba.

―Mis intensiones aquí son muy diferentes ―se mantuvo en su negativa de aceptar lo que de ella decían―. Pero ya que lo mencionas, pienso que no estaría mal hacer lo que se rumora ―dio inicio a un pronto y drástico cambio de parecer. Regresando su atención a los míticos guerreros de la Guerra de Troya―. ¿Qué dicen, Héctor y Aquiles? ―les pidió su opinión girándose con elegancia hacia a ellos―. ¿Qué les parecería poseer una segunda vida y batallarse en una guerra jamás imaginada por nadie? Si sus nombres actualmente son una leyenda, en esta guerra se harán historia.

Héctor, que hasta ese momento la persona de Xena le provocaba admiración, con lo dicho de ahora entendió que no era alguien de quien se podía fiar. Pues sólo los insensatos gloriaban la guerra como un medio de fama y reconocimiento. Cuando a su ver a esta sólo se iba para defender a la familia y a tu tierra. A tu patria entera.

―Los dos ya tuvimos nuestra propia vida y nuestra propia historia ―articuló Héctor―. Nuestras propias batallas en la guerra más mítica e histórica que jamás será repetida o igualada. Además, al menos yo, no comparto tu sentido de guerrera. Yo siempre he levantado una espada en nombre de mi patria y no en el mío propio.

Tenía que preguntarle al patriótico más grande de la historia. Era seguro que esas serían sus palabras. De todos modos plantear la invitación nunca estaba de más. Como le dijo a su hijo, uno podía cambiar de decisión.

―Podremos estar los dos más que muertos. Y aunque nuestros huesos estén hechos polvo, no es completamente agraciado que nuestros nombres serán recordados por siempre ―dio por qué estar eternamente orgulloso el semidiós de Aquiles―. Y si así siempre será, no veo porque tengamos que andar en busca de más gloria cuando la nuestra es eterna.

Lo dicho por ambos era un NO más claro que el agua.

―Como quieran ―se abstuvo de insistir no siendo algo propio de ella―. Yo también se reconocer una derrota. Y está claro que con dos idealista como ustedes, llevo las de perder sin tan siquiera dar comienzo al intento ―aceptó dándole la espalda ya que nada más tenía que ver con ellos―. Ahora, si se aburren de estar jugando a los guerreros en este mundo con sus escenitas de batallas ―metió su incontenible crítica―, de estar recordando cómo eran y de atravesar espadas que daño alguno no causan, imploren entonces por mí. Que me encargaré que esta fantasmagórica y repetitiva vida que tienen cambie por completo.

Xena se abrió pasó entre la multitud de almas que prácticamente le acosaban. Probablemente para alejarse de ellos y del propio palacio. Había seguido a Ulises hasta allí con la idea de poder reencontrarse con alguien en especial. Topándose con cuanto habido y por haber menos con ése a quien quería ver.

―Espera, Xena.

―¿Qué quieres, Iolaus? ―Ésta se molestó porque le detuvieran justo cuando se preparaba para desplazarse como un rayo de luz de vuelta al mar y de largo hasta los Campos Elíseos en donde Ares debía de andar buscándola―. Como dijiste, tengo una vida nueva. Una que me espera para que siga con ella.

Tuvo que atenerse al efecto de sujetarla por uno de sus brazos.

―No puedes cruzar el mar sino eres…

Un golpe en su nariz le hizo soltarle más tragarle sus palabras.

―Odio que me detengan.

―Una bienaventurada ―culminó sus palabras el pobre agredido.

―¿Así? ¿Y cómo crees que llegué hasta aquí? ―le pareció estúpido lo dicho continuando su marcha hasta los exteriores del palacio.

―A sumo que en el barco de Ulises. Hasta mi isla llegaron los rumores de que entraste con él a su palacio por toda y puerta grande. Sólo las embarcaciones construidas con maderos de las islas pueden cruzar el mar hasta los Campos Elíseos y abordar gente de ahí y traerla de visita hasta acá. Sino las almas que no sean propias de las islas se hunden en el mar. Es una forma de mantener el control de acceso ―explicaba apresuradamente Iolaus como si cargase consigo otra preocupación más.

―Gracias por la información ―se abstuvo de preocuparse la guerrera―. Veré que barco me robo para poder regresar puesto que el de Ulises tuvo un encuentro precipitado con unas rocas.

―Es que hay algo más y…

Unos truenos fueron escuchados a espaldas de ambos. Percatándose que sobre el palacio y en el propio terreno que apresuradamente iban dejando atrás, una espesa y cenicienta nube se apoderó del cielo. Relámpagos se hacían notar con su electrizante energía entre las espesas capas de nubes amontonadas. Cayendo muchos como carbonizarte rayos sobre la superficie.

―Y creo que con lo que ves las palabras sobran. Las Islas Elíseas están bajo la custodia del dios del trueno. Y se ha enterado de que te encuentras por aquí y no está muy a gusto con eso.

Entre las nubes electrizantes, un caballo blanco y alado con jinete a lomo comenzó a descender desde las alturas en dirección hacia una Xena que le observaba con cara de fastidio.

―¿Acaso ese es Perseo? ―se interesó sin mover ni un sólo músculo pese a que el jinete se dirigía con lanza en mano directo hacia ella.

―El mismo que cortó la cabeza de medusa y el mismo que le ha ido con la noticia a su padre de que andas por aquí.

El semidiós hijo de Zeus y de la princesa Dánae se preparó para lanzar su lanza directo hacia Xena que aún seguía en su posición de estatua. Estaba consciente de aquella lanza podía ser igual que la de los guardias de Hades, y por lo tanto ser capaz de atrapar su alma al atravesarla. Mas la curiosidad por ver el rostro de otro mítico héroe pudo más que su sentido de prudencia.

―¡Eres una intrusa en esta tierra, mujer guerrera! ―le gritó desde las alturas el famoso Perseo justo cuando se preparaba para tirar su lanza hacia Xena―. Y una no grata para los dioses.

Organizando sus prioridades, Xena se decidió por anteponer ahora la prudencia. Estando lista para desaparecerse en su forma de luz mientras tenía a un Iolaus a su lado que le pedía que le acompañase a algún lado en donde estaría segura. Por la situación en la que se hallaba y por la atención puesta sobre un Ulises que se reaparecía de la nada con una lanza propia en sus manos que arrojó hacia Perseo en los aires, poco le pudo escuchar al desesperado hombre.

―¡Veo que eres más famosa entre los dioses que yo mismo, hermosa! ―se complació en decirle en voz alta desde la distancia un Ulises que apresaba a Perseo luego de tumbarlo sobre el terreno―. Gracias por animar mi fiesta pero yo que tú ya me iría hiendo.

Xena le correspondió su simpático humor con una sonrisa. No cabía duda que ese Ulises sí sabía vivir la vida aunque fuese la que le seguía a la muerte. Aliviándole la carga contra enemigos porque no sólo Perseo se mostraba como un alcahuete de los dioses. Una mujer de atuendo y armadura plateada muy reluciente que contrastaba con su piel bronceada y cabello marrón oscuro, vino a hacerle frente. No hizo más que plantarle mirada a Xena y ésta que se siente sumamente segura de haberla visto antes. Tanto, como que ella misma le mató y le mandó al mundo de los muertos tempranamente sin que la diosa a la que servía pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

―Una vez hiciste tu voluntad contra los dioses, guerrera. Pero esta vez me encargaré de que sucumbas como lo debiste haber hecho antaño.

―Ilainus, ¿cierto? ―logró recordar su nombre―. La mano derecha de Atenea en sus batallas y también la izquierda entre otras COSAS ―puntualizó con sonrisa burlona y un doble sentido bien marcado. ¿Este mundo de supuestos héroes fue lo más que pudo darte tras haber muerto por ella? ―le inquirió encargándose de hacerle rabiar rememorando el momento justo en el que le clavó su espada en el mismo vientre tras una ardua batalla cuando ésta y Atenea atacaban su aldea en Amfípolis en busca de su pequeña Eva para exterminarla.

―¡Cállate y paga maldita! ―estalló en ira la asesinada arrojándose sobre Xena y olvidando toda estrategia aconsejada por su diosa para derrotarle. Como alguien que sí había nacido de la propia guerra, y no una preferida mimada de una diosa, a Xena no le costó mucho esfuerzo vencerle. Arrebatándole su espada con una patada y clavándosela en la espalda por donde mismo había salido la hoja la vez que le mató. Y aunque ahora no podía repetirse ese hecho, bastaba con haberle dejado débil sobre el suelo gracias a los poderes divinos de aquella espada que no era más que un símbolo de poder olímpico sobre las almas de aquel mundo.

A su lado, y viéndola al fin desocupada, Iolaus trató nuevamente de obtener la atención de la guerrera pero ésta que se desaparece sin importarle para nada lo que tenía que decirle.

…

A parte de haber conseguido un buen velero, la segunda fortuna era que el viento estuviese a su favor. Habría de ser porque éste provenía de las ventiscas de la misma tormenta que el furioso dios de los truenos envió sobre el palacio de Ulises por éste haber recibido a una no grata de los dioses. Lo que sucede es que por más de prisa que fuese su barco de algunos vente pies de largo, el nublado cielo le estaba dando alcance. Ya se encontraba en mar abierto. Pudiendo ver en la lejanía las costas de tanto la isla en la que arribó y que ahora dejaba atrás, como la de otras dos que cercanas le quedaban a ésta primera. Eran alrededor de unos quince minutos lo que llevaba y entendía que obtuvo buen desplazamiento en este tiempo.

Cuando unos rayos comenzaron a caer en las aguas, la preocupación comenzó a invadirle. Maldiciendo al dios de los dioses con todas sus ganas por ello. Acto que le provocó que un rayo diera contra el pequeño mástil de su barco y éste cayera junto con las incendiadas velas exactamente en donde ella estaba parada. En un parpadear la liviana nave se incendió para apagar sus llamas sólo cuando se hundía. Xena se vio entre las aguas, desvalida y completamente desorientada hacia un punto al que nadar. El maldito cielo no poseía las mismas estrellas con las que saber hacia que polo dirigirse. Si es que eran estrellas. Y aunque lo fuesen y supiese, era ilógico que llegase a una orilla nadando ella sola.

Al cabo de un minuto creyó que sus miembros comenzaban a traicionarle. Cuando en realidad eran las aguas de aquel mar las culpables de su agotamiento. La reconocían como un alma ajena de las costas isleñas. Comenzando a hundirla como la intrusa que era. Al sospechar que de eso se trataba, la desesperación se apoderó de ella. Llegando a tragar agua y a deducir que por más alma que fuese, allí en aquel mundo éstas sentían como si un cuerpo tuviesen. Apoderándose la inconsciencia y el cansancio de su ser del mismo modo que éstos se apoderaban de un cuerpo sano.

Oscuridad era todo lo que le rodeaba. Antes de naufragar el cielo ya estaba casi todo cubierto de negras nubes y además ya era de noche. Bajo las aguas, esa oscuridad era aún más profunda. Totalmente oscura hasta que un dorado resplandor en la superficie le hizo abrir los ojos por última vez. Ella conocía ese brillo. Pertenecía a los dioses. Sólo esperando que se tratase de uno que estuviese de su lado. O acabaría más hundida entre las aguas de lo que ya estaba.

Como dedujo, si fue un dios el que le rescató. Posándola con sumo cuidado sobre la blanca arena de una playa de los Campos Elíseos. Gesto que confirmaba su esperanza de que ni fuese enemigo suyo. Todo lo contrario. Se trataba de un gran amigo que en vida llegó a tener. Nada más que para ese tiempo sólo era un semidiós. Un famoso héroe de claros cabellos almendrados, ojos azules y piel bronceada por la frecuente exposición a los rayos del sol.

Quien fuese su salvador, éste tuvo que darle de su aliento para ver si la guerrera reaccionaba. Le era un caso sumamente insólito que un alma pudiese ahogarse. Teniendo en cuenta de que ella no era un alma cualquiera, pues como se sabía ya por todos lados, su cuerpo aún la vida conservaba, se apresuró en regresársele la conciencia para asegurarse de que bien estuviera. Temía que el caso de ella fuese uno de los tantos otros en los que todo lo que te sucediera en el plano espiritual, también iba a sucederte en tu plano carnal.

Con varias tosidas y con su tronco levantado por su salvador, Xena botó el agua tragada con una respiración sumamente agitada que buscaba al aire que por varios minutos a su ser tanta falta le hizo. Una sensación diferente a la primera antes de abordar el barco de Ulises. Esa vez cuando quedó a la deriva no se sintió igual por la falta del aire.

―Será mejor que retornes a tu cuerpo, Xena.

La nombrada abrió un poco los ojos. Estos le ardían por la sal del mar. Aun así pudo distinguir un rostro de bronceada piel.

―¿Ares? ―dudó pues unos ojos azules no encajaban en el físico de su dios―. No, no puedes ser… ¿Quién eres?

―Un gran amigo ―le contestó el dios antes de recostarla y dejar su cuerpo tendido sobre la arena y dirigirse de vuelta a las aguas en donde una poderosa tormenta le esperaba. Para salvar a su amiga debía de enfrentarse una vez más a su padre y vencerle.

…

A la mañana siguiente de aquel mundo, tres personas vagaban por una de las orillas de la playa de blanca arena que comprendía gran parte de la costa de los Campos Elíseos. Caminaban como si en búsqueda de algo estuviesen. Por su ánimo, daban a entender que así habían estado desde la tarde del día anterior. Observando el mar desde la orilla y recriminándose a sí mismos el no poder cruzar sus aguas.

Dentro de los tres, el que una joven apariencia tenía, un arco y flechas consigo llevaba. Adentrado en los veinticincos años de edad, éste tenía el porte de todo un guerrero aunque profiriendo cuantos versos habidos y por haber siempre se la pasaba. Incluso mientras caminaba en búsqueda de lo que fuese que buscaban. Nada mejor que la poesía para animar y mantener el alma según su pensar.

―¡Allí está! ―estalló con alegría el joven poeta―. Se los dije, había que cantarle versos al mar para que no las devolviera.

―Hijo, espera ―pedía la mujer adentrada en los cincuenta años de edad con una obesa apariencia.

―Hazle caso a tu madre ―exigía el otro hombre de misma edad pero de adelgazado físico―. Recuerda que nunca fue una mujer de tranquilo despertar y teniendo en cuenta lo que dicen de ella…

―Papá, siempre temiéndole a todo.

―No es temor, es prudencia. Hazles caso a los concejos de los mayores.

―Ni que yo no hubiese alcanzado la vejez en vida ―les acabó de dejar atrás un vigoroso joven que se arrodillaba en la arena frente al tendido e inconsciente cuerpo de una antigua conocida suya―. Es prácticamente la misma guerrera que conocí. Sólo que ahora se ve algunos diez años más jóvenes. Tiene aun las mejillas de una niña ―contempló fascinado.

―Sí, no debe de llegar a los veinte años de haber sido revivida, reencarnada, renacida o como quieran andar diciendo.

―Me recuerda a mí en mi esplendorosa juventud y en mis años de… eh… de trabajo ―culminó la obesa mujer recordando aquellos tiempos en los que vagaba como una vagabunda apropiándose de todo cuando sus manos podían sostener.

―¡Virgilio! ―se exaltaron los dos padres al mismo tiempo en cuanto su adorado hijo se atrevió a sacar unos mechones de cabello del rostro de la guerrera.

―Ya dejen la paranoia. Ni que no hubiese sido nuestra amiga.

―Ese es el problema. Que como la conocí, sé que no estaría viviendo en este presente el tipo de vida que tiene.

―Una explicación habrá, padre. Sólo nos queda el estar seguro, que su culpa no es.

Como si presintiese a los extraños que le rodeaban, Xena fue abriendo sus ojos. Cegándose con los rayos del sol sin apenas poder ver nada. Pero cuando distinguió un rostro muy cercano al suyo, reaccionó con la violencia propia de ella. Golpeando en la mejilla al confianzudo de Virgilio.

―¡¿Quién eres y porque me ayudaste a salir del agua?! ―rápido adoptó una posición defensiva. Confundiendo al joven con el dios que le salvó por ambos compartir los ojos azules y el cabello claro aunque el inmortal lo poseía largo hasta los hombros.

―Tranquila, Xena.

―¿Qué quién eres he preguntado?

―No me reconoces. Soy Virgil ―se extrañó el joven―. Y no te he sacado del agua. Yo sólo le disparé a la harpía que te apresaba entre sus garras.

Xena, ya de pie, mantuvo aún su seria mirada.

―No, ni idea de quién eres. Y si fuiste tú el que disparó la flecha, eso se sigue clasificando como una ayuda a no ser que quisieras matarme. Por lo que en caso de que sea lo primero, por qué lo hiciste. ¿Qué quieres? Eres otro de los tantos que quiere reclamarme algo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Habían oído de que la legendaria guerrera tenía problemas de memoria desde que fue revivida, pero no imaginaban que tanto.

―Xena, ¿no nos recuerdas? Soy Virgil, hijo de tus amigos Joxer y Meg.

―No puedo dejar espacio en mi memoria para todos los que conocí en mi vida pasada ―dictó amenazando con seguir su rumbo.

―¿Ni siquiera para grandes amigos?

Inhalando profundamente, la guerrera detuvo sus pasos y se giró para contestarle que ella jamás había tenido amigos y que jamás los tendría. Pero ese mensaje nunca salió de sus labios cuando sus claros ojos se posaron sobre los oscuros del identificado por su hijo como Joxer. Ese envejecido y delgado hombre, de abandonados, largos y grisáceos cabellos fue parte de un pesar en su vida. Le había visto morir a causa del filo cortante de un arma. Un arma empuñada nada más y nada menos que por su propia y ya crecida hija.

―Eva te provocó la muerte ―susurró bajamente pero aun así fue escuchada por los presente. Tomando una apenada expresión pues sentía que había vivido más momentos con aquel hombre que el que tuvo al verle morir. Imagen que le afectaba y al mismo tiempo le enfadaba―. ¿Es eso lo que me vienes a reclamar? ―recuperó su guardia y frialdad sabiendo que no era muy querida entre la mayoría de las almas de aquellos campos.

―Eso es cosa del pasado, Xena ―aseguró Joxer―. Basta con saber que actuó bajo el veneno de la ira y la inconsciencia, y que gracias a ti yo fui la última víctima de sus manos. Y no cambiaría mi destino por nada. Siempre será un sacrifico del que estaré eternamente orgulloso ―dejó saber refiriéndose al momento en el que salvó a su querida Gabrielle de ser apuñalada por Eva.

Algo más de todo eso Xena recordaba. Reconociendo por ello a la persona de Virgil. Como hijo de ese viejo que murió a manos de su hija, le anduvo persiguiendo a ambas en búsqueda de venganza. Por la razón que al tiempo desechó esa obstinación y acabó siendo un compañero de viajes. El mismo que se encontraba en el barco con ellas cuando buscaban a Sara, la hija de la anterior identificada Lila. La hija de unos padres que le acusaban de haber descarrilado el destino de otra de sus hijas.

Tantos rostros y nombres ya le estaban haciendo peso en su memoria. Una que aún seguía con grandes espacios en blanco. Lo que hacía que se le aumentase la ira de no poder ver como quisiera en su interior. Sintiendo entonces que perdía el tiempo por estar dedicándose a algo que sólo se presentarían cuando menos le esperase y no cuando ella le buscase.

―¿A dónde vas?

―No puedo quedarme a charlar con todos los que vi morir o simplemente conocí en mi primera vida ―le contestó a la obesa de nombre Meg―. Como ya he dicho, tengo una segunda vida que seguir viviendo.

Los nombrados de Joxer y Meg se transmitieron pena en sus miradas. Una amistad como la que tuvieron con Xena se suponía que nunca fuese olvidada por ninguno.

―¿Qué tal ahora, Xena? ―le detuvo en su marcha loma arriba un Joxer tomado de la mano de una Meg que compartía con él un cambio de apariencia. Presentaban su físico de cuando jóvenes eran.

Si sorprendida quedó al ver a Joxer, más sorprendida quedó al ver a Meg. Esa vieja ahora se mostraba con un físico prácticamente igual al de ella. Es que eran casi las mismas.

―No te espantes, querida ―pidió su copia―. Que de eso ambas tuvimos en el pasado. Yo más que tú puesto que ya tú conocías a otra doble tuya. A la princesa Diana. Siendo yo por lo tanto tu triple. Que también se sorprendió al toparse con una cuádruple. La sacerdotisa de Hestia, Leah.

«¿Princesa Diana? ―se preguntó―. ¿Sacerdotisa Leah?» ¿Qué otro nombre más le mencionarían? Así se preguntaba la guerrera. Así se preguntaba mientras que el mareo le atacaba por las espaldas.

―¿Estás bien? ―se preocupó Virgil que rápidamente le sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera. Ella en cambio se suelta de su agarre y prefiere recostarse de una roca caliza cercana.

―Ha de ser el aire del mar ―especuló Joxer.

Los interiores de un castillo, de grandes decorados y amplios salones alzados con bloques de oscura piedra. Entre ellos habitaba una princesa comprometida cuya vida peligraba.

―No puedo creer esto ―se decía para sí misma―. De seguro tuvieron que haberme pagado una suma alta ―concluyó viéndose ataviada con un traje de princesa y haciéndose pasar por una muy semejante a ella. En donde tuvo que hacer uso de sus conocimientos de guerrera para defenderse de los infiltrados atacantes que iban detrás de la verdadera princesa. Hecho en el que se vio envuelta también con su denominada triple, Meg. No acabando su relación ahí con ella puesto que más adelante tuvo que armar todo un teatro con la nombrada cuadrúpede de Leah. Una sacerdotisa perseguida de muerte por un tal Balius quien quería acabar con el resto de las sacerdotisas para apropiarse de su templo y crear una nueva religión―. En esto también me debieron de haber dado aunque fuese el peplo sagrado de Hestia como para haber salvado a unas vírgenes lloronas.

―Xena.

La guerrera se apartó del Joxer con rejuvenecido físico. Como se dijo, si se sorprendía por haberse topado en la vida con tres mujeres sumamente parecidas a ellas, ahora se quedaba sin habla al verse en muchísimos momentos de su vida al lado de semejante flacucho y debilucho hombre vestido con una ridícula armadura de guerrero. Es que para ella tuvo que haber sido tremendo insulto para el espíritu de la guerra que el pretendiera ser todo un guerrero. ¡Cómo se notaba que no vivió en territorio espartano! Porque a su pensar, desde el día de su nacimiento lo hubiesen arrojado por un risco con toda y madre.

Primero el bochorno de guerrero ante sus ojos fue como una garrapata de perro que se le pegó durante sus andanzas posteriores a las que tuvo llena de poder y gloria. «¡Cómo se nota que mi vida había tenido tremendo declive! ―se dijo―. Cuando hasta en medio de peleas y serios asuntos me veo con semejante chusma.» Concluyendo que tenía que tratarse de algún peleje sirviente suyo que se encargaba de brillar su espada antes de ser usada en las batallas. Tal vez hasta un esclavo comprado que de vez en cuando le daba una espada para que sirviera de bufón ante ella y ante quienes fueran que le acompañaban. Lo curioso era que debió de haber sido tremendo lacayo suyo como para que sintiese triste el día de su muerte.

―No te me acerques ―le ordenó no pudiendo aceptar lo que sus recuerdos le mostraban―. Si seguía así pronto terminaría creyendo que fue amiga hasta de los insectos que sus botas aplastaban.

Todavía con el malestar del mareo, subió por la pendiente de blanca arena de aquella playa en búsqueda de una altura en la que poder orientarse hacia donde desplazarse. Tratando de percibir a Ares o que éste la percibiera ella. Debía de regresar al portal para poder salir de aquel mundo. Meta que se le hacía difícil debido a lo aturdida y desorientada que se encontraba. Añadiendo la calma que le quebraban las voces de los viejos amigos que una vez tuvo y que ahora su amistad no recordaba. Viéndolos en el presente como un estorbo cuyas insistencias le desesperaban.

―¡Xena, espera! ―le detuvo Virgil girándola por uno de sus hombros.

―Sólo queremos ayudarte ―aseguró Joxer con su apariencia de anciano de regreso.

―¡¿Qué no entienden que quiero que me dejen en paz?! ¡Míseros muertos! ―prácticamente les rugió empujándolos a ambos cuesta abajo en donde Meg, con su envejecida apariencia también de vuelta, procuró preocupada por ellos diciéndole a la guerrera:

―¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a amigos que te tendieron la mano en el pasado?

―¡Con semejantes imbéciles yo no pude haber tenido tratos! ¡De seguro que debieron de haber sido tremendos estorbos en mi vida!

Estaba mal. Tenía que estarlo. No sólo tenía la memoria nublada, sino que su moral y ética también estaba afectada. Ni hablar de su paciencia, serenidad y calma. Era como si el desespero y la total angustia se hubiesen apoderado de ella. Y con ello la ira misma.

Como amigo suyo que fue, debía de hacer algo al respecto. No tenía idea de qué cosa, pero sí que debía de actuar al respecto. Recuperando el físico juvenil con el que le conoció en vida, para salir corriendo detrás de ella.

―Xena, Xena. Detente, por favor ―le pedía a gritos mientras dejaba atrás a una Meg que no estaba muy de acuerdo en que se continuase tratando con una Xena, que por lo entendido, ya no era la misma―. No sé qué es lo que te pasa pero tienes que entrar en razón. Algo debe de estar mal en ti. ¡Xena, espera!

Con la paciencia completamente acabada, y con la furia de no poder entender nada cada vez que decían que ella no era quien era, toda una guerrera comandante de gigantescas tropas, Xena se detuvo sobre la arena para hacerle entender de una vez al mísero ante sus ojos que le seguía, que ella era y seguía siendo alguien que no se mezclaba con el polvo que sus pasos levantaban.

―Sigue perturbándome con tus estupideces, y te juro que revivirás cada segundo de tus últimos instantes de agonía ―amenazó con los ojos completamente inyectados en sangre al tomar al joven Joxer por su cuellera, golpearle en el rostro y luego lazarle a la blanca arena.

―En verdad que eres otra.

―¿Otra? ¡¿Qué otra?! ―acabó por hartarse la ya de por si impaciente Xena. Levantando al amigo que no recordaba del todo para proyectarle sus endemoniados ojos y volver a lanzarle lejos―. Yo soy Xena, una legendaria guerrera. ¡Soy y sigo siendo quién fui! Alguien que nació en la batalla y alguien que murió en ella. Todo mi ser está forjado por el poder de la guerra. Soy alguien que lucha y obtiene lo que quiere. En mi horizonte no veo otra cosa que no sea poder y gloria. Preciados elementos que sólo se obtienen con el triunfo de una guerra. Mi guerra. Esa que tengo contra el mundo y para el mundo. Sin importarme nada ni sobre cuántos tenga que pasar para alcanzar lo que deseo en esta maldita e injusta vida. Vida contra la que luchas o simplemente dejas que sea ella quien te acabe. ¡¿Entiendes?!

Si no entendía, por su bien que se hiciese el entendido. Porque la Xena que tenía delante no era la piadosa que le tuvo paciencia y llegó a aceptarle en vida. Que le tuvo como un amigo y hasta le defendió del peligro. La que sus ojos veían era una mujer adentrada en el desquicio. Con una personalidad y con una furia muy similar a la que tuvo cuando intentó acabar con la vida de su más grande amiga luego de responsabilizarla por la muerte de su hijo. Esa, o peor, era la Xena que tenía delante.

―Algún mal se debe de haber apoderado de tu alma para que actúes de este modo ―pensó el voz alta un ahora confundido de Joxer―. Porque te desconozco totalmente ―aceptó con la pena en su interior ante una Xena que sonreía malignamente. Lo más probable, por ese desquicio señalado.

―Me tiene sin cuidado lo que una insignificancia de existencia como tú piense al respecto.

―Ya veo, Xena. Lo que no veo ni llego a imaginar es la reacción de nuestra amiga al oírte hablar así. ¿Qué pensaría Gabrielle de ti con tan sólo escucharte?

El nombre que el dios de la guerra tanto estuvo evitando que fuese pronunciado en presencia de su guerrera, a fin de cuentas fue siempre nombrado. Escuchado perfectamente por su guerrera que se quedó en silencio y completamente pensativa al respecto. Repitiendo cada una de las letras en su mente como si de un acertijo se tratase. Era un nombre que pese a escucharlo por vez primera en esta segunda vida que tenía, algo le decía que en el pasado hasta lo pronunció con sus propios labios.

En otras circunstancias, con más calma y un recurso más a parte del mero nombre, seguramente que la legendaria guerrera abría alcanzado algo más en su memoria que un simple y hueco vacío. Aunque de todos modos sintiera que en éste algo más que un recuerdo se hallase, no estaba para adentrarse en las neblinas de su memoria cuando más clara tenía que tener la vista para poder salir de ese mundo que no tardaría en volverle loca.

―Si no me importa lo que piense de mí hasta mi propia madre, mucho menos alguien que no tengo ni la menor idea de quien pueda ser.

Esta vez sí que Joxer ya no encontraba nada más que decir. Porque ahora sí que no sabía si le estaba hablando a la Xena que el conoció, o a una copia de ésta.

―Dime que te dieron de beber de las aguas del Lete y que no eres un espíritu que se ha apropiado del alma de la verdadera Xena ―pidió más a la vida misma que a la propia guerrera.

Fastidiada hasta el tope, Xena produce un seco rugido desde lo profundo de su garganta. Negándose a continuar perdiendo su tiempo con insignificante y molesta presencia. Marchándose por ende en forma de luz a cualquier lugar menos el área de la costa en donde eran más los que le agotaban la paciencia que los que se la componían.

…

Si en las costas se encontraba lejos del portal, a donde fue aparar lo estaba aún más. Ella sólo se desplazó al azar. Permitiendo que su ser se moviera hasta donde quisiera. Pensó que esa leve atracción que sentía le guiaría hasta donde sea que se encontrase Ares buscándole, o incluso al mismo portal. Tal vez estaba en lo cierto. Lo malo es que no cruzando la mitad del camino cuando un cuerpo la derribó a los suelos.

―Las Harpías ―les vio tirada sobre un prado.

Las aladas criaturas no habían dejado de buscarla. Sobrevolando los cielos hasta que dieron con ella. Sintiendo su energía acercarse y arremetiendo contra ella en cuanto le dieron alcance sorpresivamente.

―¡Oh, maldición! Vaya que me precede mi fama en entre los muertos.

En un parpadear se encontraba ya de pie y corriendo hacia los interiores de un bosque. Debido a su exagerada velocidad, las Harpías perdían tiempo en girarse. Impedimento que le dio tiempo a la guerrera para no ser capturada como un polluelo de ganso por un águila rapaz. Desplazándose tan rápido como su forma de luz le permitiese, hasta dar con las sombras de la alta arboleada que le podía ocultar de esas plumíferas. Corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitiesen, se adentró entre los apegados troncos de los árboles en cuyas copas amenazaban con adentrarse las fieras Harpías.

Por concentrarse en sólo correr y correr —ya que desplazarse en forma de luz sin ser aún diestra en ello le garantizaba un fuerte choque contra uno de aquellos troncos— Xena no tuvo cuidado en mirar en donde pisaba. Cayendo por un hueco cubierto por secas hojas que daba a entender que de sólido terreno se trataba.

Podía estar separada de su cuerpo, pero eso no quitaba que al caer sintiera el mismo dolor que sentiría si fusionada a este estuviera. Estaba segura de tener futuras marcas en la parte lateral izquierda de su cuerpo con la que recibió el impacto desde un piso y medio de alto. Al menos el suelo se componía de grava oscura y suelta que amortiguó un poco su cuerpo. De todos modos el azote contra éstas no se clasificaba en lo agradable.

Al levantar su mirada para estudiar el tipo de caverna en la que dio a parar, se percató que otras más le observaban. De pie o sentados sobre sillas ajuntas a mesas peculiares de una taberna, se hallaban el tipo de pobladores que en vida acudían a semejante lugar para compartir sus vivencias y enterarse de la noticia más grande del día. Costumbre que aún compartían después de muertos. Pues por lo que se podía entender, aquella área subterránea cumplía el papel de una misma taberna. Sacos de harina y panes por todos lados, mas barriles de vino y alcohol hablaban por sí solos.

Antes que unos cuantos viniesen a socorrerle, ya Xena se encontraba de pie y con ojos desconfiados sobre todo lo que veía. Lo único que le interesaba era la salida de aquel lugar. No las muestras de generosidad de los muertos que seguían viviendo como vivos.

―¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Qué no andas perdida? ―quiso asegurarse una de las meseras.

―Oye, niña. No tienes pinta de haber andado en vida por un lugar como éste ―observó un difunto con físico de anciano que en vida del ron vivió y tras la muerte, aún pensaba que era necesario para continuar existiendo entre los muertos―. ¿No estarás volviendo a andar en los malos pasos que te llevaron a la muerte? ¿Eh? ―se echó a reír junto con otros que pensaron que era el alma de una fallecida joven con un trágico destino.

Xena les ignoró a todos. No eran más que almas reunidas en una posada de muertos en donde no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que contarse unos a los otros la vida que tuvieron o dejaron de tener. Ella, que aún conservaba la suya, aunque fuese una resucitada, tenía que irse de ese lugar para poder recuperarle. Salida que podía obtener por la misma entrada por la que llegó. Malo que las sombras de las Harpías le hiciesen pensárselo mejor y optara por alguna otra salida.

―¿Qué es eso? ―se alertó uno en cuanto divisó junto con otros la rápida sombra y ventisca dejada por una de las criaturas al pasar.

Pronto se pusieron alerta. Sospechaban lo que era y no tardaron en comprobarlo en cuanto el torso femenino y fiero de aquellas criaturas se asomó por el destapado hueco por el que cayó la guerrera.

―¡Son las Harpías! ―gritó espantada la mesera que había intentado auxiliar a Xena―. ¡Han venido por alguien!

Estando perfectamente consciente de que ella era ese alguien a quien buscaban, Xena se apuró en buscar a su vez otra salida que necesitaba.

―¡Ey! ―le detuvo por un antebrazo un hombre que en vida debió de haber sido un guardabosque de su aldea por la completa pinta de cazador que tenía―. ¿A ti te estaban siguiendo? Vienen por ti, ¿cierto?

No tuvo que contestarle nada. Bastó con aventarle sobre una mesa para que le dejara en paz y ella poder continuar su camino.

―¡Deténganla! ―vociferó otro en cuanto concordó con su compañero―. ¡Que alguna falta debe de haber cometido!

No tardó mucho para que fuese acorralada entre una apertura directa hacia un túnel alumbrado por antorchas, y la propia estancia de aquella taberna. Y no sólo eso, que también fuese identificada.

―Tú, pedazo de zorra maldita ―le insultó un difunto con apariencia de granjero―. Yo te conozco. Tu arrasaste mi aldea hace más de un siglo y cuarenta años provocando mi muerte y la de mi familia. Mira, aún no puedo ser capaz de olvidar la herida mortal que uno de tus hombres me causó con afilado hierro ―dictó descubriéndose el pecho y mostrando una piel que de repente se abría y dejaba correr una oscura sangre que no era otra cosa que una visión proyectada por aquella alma que aún no encontraba la paz del todo.

―Y yo me llevé los "honores" de haber sido asesinado por ti misma para esa misma época ―anunció un siguiente que dejaba a la vista otra proyectada herida en su abdomen―. Sólo defendía las provisiones de invierno para mi gente y tú las tomaste pasando sobre mi vida igual que se pasa sobre un insecto.

―Sólo puedes ser alguien ―habló uno más―. Eres la gran amenaza que arropó a muchas naciones. La que una vez aquí en los Campos Elíseos arribó tras disque haberse ganado el perdón. Cuando por la segunda vida que llevas ahora, está claro que nunca mereciste perdón alguno de la vida misma y mucho menos de víctimas como nosotros.

―¡Eres Xena! ―gritaron al unísono otros tantos más.

―¡Eres la misma resucitada de la que hablaban! ―chillaron en adición los que creían en que por almas en el mundo de los muertos andaba―. ¡Vienes por esclavos para forjar el imperio del dios de la guerra!

Muertos que cacareaban igual que gallinas espantadas por un lobo. Como si vivos se encontrasen y tuviesen que ponerse a salvo de peligro alguno. Reflejando la debilidad que tuvieron y la que les llevó a varios metros bajo tierra. Débiles e insignificantes fueron y seguirían siendo para una guerrera como ella. Quién no le tomó más de tres segundos sacarlos de su camino y proseguir con su rumbo.

Siguiendo la luz al final del túnel, no se equivocó en que daría con la salida, mas sí en que justo ahí le esperaban las Harpías. Picoteando el marco de la entrada para que sus extensas alas cupiesen. Amenazando con poder entrar en cualquier momento y capturarle. No pudiendo retroceder el mismo lugar por el que vino debido a que por ahí se acercaban con antorchas en mano los de la taberna.

No le quedaba de otra más que transformarse en esa esfera de luz como justo lo comenzaban a hacer los que le seguían para darle alcance; y pasar veloz entre ellos y escapar por donde mismo hubo de llegar a aquel lugar. Que ya en las afueras vería como se las lideraría contra las Harpías. Pero sucede que no llegó a ver los resultados de mencionado plan puesto que alguien le tomó de sorpresa por uno de sus tobillos tirándole al suelo. Luego arrastrándole fuertemente por un agujero entre el muro de piedra y el dicho suelo. Lo suficientemente amplio como para que cupiese un cuerpo de un corpulento hombre.

Con el susto en su pecho y los ojos abiertos en medio de una total oscuridad, Xena trataba de dar a ciegas con su captor. Con el cual, quien quiera que fuese, forcejeaba y gritaba para que le dejase poner los pies sobre el suelo ya que le tenía tomada y alzada por su cintura.

―No hagas más ruido o te encontrarán ―pidió su recién captor con una voz masculina que iba acorde con los brazos que le aprisionaban―. Sólo te estoy ayudando.

―¿Quién eres? ―exigió saber la guerrera luego de ser puesta sobre el suelo.

―Soy más que un amigo de tu pasado ―le escuchó decir al mismo tiempo que sentía una caricia sobre su rostro―. Ven, sígueme. Conozco una mejor salida.

La guerrera se dejó tomar de una mano y ser guiada por aquel extraño y salvador que por el momento, de las Harpías le mantuvo alejada. No quitando que por ello se sintiese confiada.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Ya lo sabrás cuando salgamos a la luz y me veas mejor. Por el momento te adelanto que fue una suerte que pudiera ayudarte. Te vi en la taberna y supe el alboroto que formarías. Decidiendo aguardar por ti al final del túnel y adentrarte hasta aquí ―narró sin que aún la guerrera acabase de confiar en él.

Como predijo el salvador, cuanto la luz se posó sobre ellos luego de haberse desplazado varios metros en total oscuridad, la guerrera dio un emocionado salto hacia el hombre de tez negra que le había salvado. Un mestizo entre la raza africana y la caucásica de Europa.

―¡Marcus! ―le reconoció al instante lanzándose sobre sus hombros para darle un fuerte abrazo―. ¡Por los dioses, si que ha pasado tiempo!

―Lo mismo digo yo, mi amor.

Al escuchar aquella declaración, Xena se desprendió del abrazo con algo de confusión. Percatándose de cuán aligerado fue ese impulso cuando ni siquiera con un miembro de su familia actuó así.

―¿Qué has dicho?

Marcus se percató de esa repentina frialdad en su mirada. Una no propia de ella hacia él. Sin saber cómo o por qué, le perturbó con tan simples palabras.

―¿Te pasa algo?

Marcus, el único hombre entre todos sus amantes que logró entrar en su corazón y quedarse en una parte de éste por siempre como un hermoso recuerdo. Un antiguo guerrero y compañero de su pasado bélico con el que llegó a tener más que una relación pasional como las que tuvo con otros hombres de la guerra. Solamente con él llegó a conocer el amor en su vida. Ese afectivo sentimiento del que se creía carente durante sus años de guerrera. Sentimiento que ante la presencia del rayo que le dio vida, brotaba una vez más de su sepultura en la tierra.

―No puedes meter al amor entre nosotros, Marcus. Lo nuestro nunca pudo ser.

―De eso estoy más que consciente, Xena ―le dijo comprendiendo la causa de su despiste―. La vida me tuvo deparado otro destino lejos de tus brazos.

Que le hablara sobre su muerte le confundía más de la cuenta. Creyéndose la culpable en medio de recuerdos que no entendía del todo.

―De lo cual soy responsable ―se juzgó mirándole con sus ojos gélidos por lo que aquello significaba para ella―. No debí haberte dicho que te pusieras en contra de la rata inmunda de Mezentius en cuyo enfrentamiento formado en su contra, moriste por una flecha en tu pecho ―relató aturdida y con unos ojos tan abiertos como dos lunas llenas.

―Sería algo que volvería hacer si me lo pidieses o no Xena. Salvar la vida de aquella adolecente, la princesa Jana, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida ―aseguró refiriéndose a una noche de lucha en donde se interpuso entre el cuerpo de comentada princesa para ser él quien recibiese una mortal flecha.

―Moriste por eso. ¡Yo misma estuve ahí y te vi exhalar tu último aliento! ¡Todo por rescatar a esa estúpida princesa! Maldita la hora en que accedí hacerlo. No siendo la primera vez que pierdo a alguien por una bolsa de dinero ―decía y se reclamaba a sí misma con un dolor en su pecho. Centro que le decía que de ese modo perdió a muchos, mientras que una mente se negaba a permitir que les recordara o mucho menos nombrara. Enfureciéndose por lo tanto más de la cuenta con ella misma.

―¿Recompensa? ¿De qué hablas, Xena? Según con lo que me dejaste saber, tú actuaste en defensa de aquella princesa por voluntad y decisión propia. Salvándola no sólo a ella, sino a dos reinos que estuvieron a punto de caer en guerra al creerle muerta por casusa de su prometido. Hiciste todo un acto heroico y noble. Enseñándome a mí durante el proceso, que uno podía cambiar aún cuando se encontraba al final del camino. Xena, como te dije una vez, yo morí en un acto de abnegación y tú me enseñaste lo dulce que puede llegar a ser. Sabiendo que tú harías lo mismo si estuvieses en mi lugar.

―No, yo jamás…

―Claro que sí. Como según cruzaste al inframundo estando todavía con vida, como ahora lo estás según se sabe. En ese tiempo nos pudimos encontrar luego de pedirte que me ayudaras a resolver la alteración provocada por Atyminius quien cambió el destino de las almas colocando a las buenas en Tártaros y a las malignas en estos campos en los que justamente estamos conversando una vez más. Para ese tiempo yo, pese a mi sacrificio en vida, había sido condenado a Tártaros. Porque es muy difícil compensar toda una vida de maldad con una buena acción al final. No obstante, el aceptar que así era, y combatir al mal junto contigo a cuesta de que en ello peligraba mi suerte una vez más, me garantizó el perdón de mis pecados, la redención de mi alma y una vida después de la muerte llena de paz en los Campos Elíseos. Como bien lo supiste.

No era que estuviese en contra de la salvación de su amado Marcus. Ya que le hacía feliz, y hasta le daría gracias a los dioses de tener buena relación con ellos. Lo que le perturbaba era que Marcus le dijera que ella fue la causa de esa salvación. Cuando ella era quien era, según creía que fue y seguía siendo.

―No puedo creer que todo el mundo me esté diciendo lo mismo. Que después de todo el poder que tuve, terminara dejando todo atrás, cayendo entre débiles y arrepintiéndome de mis gloriosos actos por tal de arribar en estos fantasmagóricos campos de total silencio ―se negaba a aceptar una suerte que para su nueva manera de ver, no le era nada grata―. No cabe duda que así es como lo perdí todo. Terminé igual que tú ―le miró como si su querido Marcus hubiese acabado en la ruina―. No, no me lo trago. Yo no pude haber renunciado a todo con tal de ganar el perdón de una vida que nunca fue justa conmigo. No, de ninguna manera ―decía sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos como si estuviese a punto de entrar en un trastorno esquizofrénico.

Verle así le rompía el corazón. El amor de su vida sufría grandemente y todo por esa segunda vida que los dioses le habían otorgado. Una completa maldición en donde se encontraba reviviendo todos y cada uno de sus errores pasados. No tenía que ser un adivino para saberlo. Con enterarse de que estaba formando todo un ejército entre los vivos, y que volvía a ser la mano derecha del dios de la guerra, era prueba suficiente para imaginarse los pesares que su alma volvía a sufrir.

―Tranquila, mi amor ―le susurró al envolverla en sus brazos―. Que yo como tú sé lo que es andar por el camino de la guerra y de la lucha, ser atormentado por tu conciencia y luego tener que hacer grandes sacrificios para poder encontrar esa paz anhelada. Aunque en esto último, tú me sobre pasas debido a que los tuyos fueron tan grandes como la misma vida que tuviste. Y estoy completamente seguro, que sin importar cuantos obstáculos tengas en esa segunda vida que tienes y de la que ya todos están al tanto, tú lograrás recuperar esa paz interior por la que tanto una vez luchaste.

Las palabras de su antiguo amor sonaban igual que coros celestiales. Eran tan reconfortantes como esa misma paz que profesaba. Malo para ello que a su actual modo de ver, la paz se definía como la renuncia al poder. Un acto en contra de la lucha que te hacía débil y vulnerable ante otros que nunca se desprendieron del poder y que con este fácilmente podían destruirte. Para ella, con la paz no se obtenía nada que no fuese la pérdida del poder y con ello la propia perdición. Estaba más descarrilada que nunca.

―¡NO! ―casi espanta a su antiguo amor al empujarle lejos de ella―. ¡Por nada del mundo volvería a cometer el mismo error! ¡Por nada del mundo volvería a aquí, a los Campos Elíseos o a cualquier otra maldita parte del más maldito aún inframundo! ¡Porque por nada del mundo volvería a caer! ¡No volveré a perder mi gloria! ¡No volveré a morir y provocarles con ello una dicha a los dioses que tanto me odian!

Marcus era ahora a quién le tocaba entrar en la confusión. Preguntándose como muchos otros si aquella era realmente la Xena que conoció o era alguna otra fuerza sobrenatural que se había apropiado de su alma.

―¡Xena, reacciona! ―le gritó zarandeándola por sus antebrazos―. Ésta no eres tú. No al menos la Xena de la que me despedí al final de mis días. Por lo que no puedes regresar y traer de vuelta a la peligrosa guerrera que una vez fuiste. Algo te tiene que estar perturbando para que olvides al amor que todo lo puede.

―¡A mí no me vengas hablando de amor, Marcus! Si esa cosa realmente existiera, no existiría sufrimiento alguno en el corazón de todos. No es más que una falsa ilusión en nuestras aturdidas mentes.

―Estas equivocada, Xena. Pareciéndome que has olvidado lo que una vez te dije. Que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del universo. Es más fuerte que el mal y aún más fuerte que la misma muerte. Siendo por ende el amor que yo te tengo, completamente inmortal sin importar el tiempo.

Ella le amó. No podía negarlo. Porque aquello que sintió en su pecho no podía ser otra cosa que el inexplicable sentimiento del amor. De que le negara ahora por el dolor sentido, era otra manera de ver las cosas. Lo que sí no podía negar, es que el recuerdo de su amado inmortal, de Marcus, yacía aún, y yacería en su corazón por siempre y para siempre. Pues como se dijo, había sido el primero en sembrar en ella tal sentimiento afectivo hacia una pareja. Más como no fue el único, tuvo que apartarlo hacia un lado para permitir el paso de nuevos sentimientos que le harían compañía al suyo en su interior. Gran pena para ella, que no recordara todavía a uno, y aceptase al otro. Porque aparte del amor que llegó a conocer con Marcus, hubieron, y seguían existiendo, unos aún más grandes que atravesaban barreras y continuaban aclamando por ella.

―Supongamos que esto que ambos sentimos uno con el otro fuese amor. ¿Cómo explicarías el que las personas volviesen a enamorarse de otros cuando aseguraron amar con toda su alma a un primero?

Marcus dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Había escuchado que la Xena resucitaba se encontraba en una edad muy joven. Lo que no sabía es que anduviese haciendo preguntas de típicas de la mentalidad de una niña.

―El amor no es para guardarlo sólo para una persona, Xena. El amor es para compartirlo con el mundo entero. Mal por aquel que no quiera recibirlo. Tú y yo fuimos nuestro gran amor y agradezco a la vida por el tiempo que me permitió conocerte y estar a tu lado. También al mismo amor por acceder a que te viese una vez más aún después de la muerte. Lo que hubiese sido un acto egoísta sería que en vida, le hubiese pedido a ésta y al amor que sólo te tuvieran para mí sin importar el destino que ambos tuviésemos. Pedir que no volvieses amar y muchos menos a encontrar la felicidad en otros brazos. Xena, el destino separó nuestras vidas pero no por ello nuestros corazones. Ambos tendremos el recuerdo del otro en nuestras mentes. Ambos estaremos por siempre aquí, en nuestro interior. ―Y con esto, una mano suya que en su pecho posa a tiempo que Xena se dejaba llevar y le imitaba el acto en el de ella.

Las palabras de Marcus sonaron tan convincentes como que eran otra de las más grandes verdades. Verdad que aunque fuese en su corazón, Xena le aceptaba.

―Suena muy hermoso todo eso, Marcus ―le aceptó algo sonriente pues la otra pena de su rostro opinaba de otro modo―. Pero hasta la belleza es algo que no dura para siempre.

―Es cierto si a la belleza física te refieres, Xena. Como la de una doncella que se marchilla igual que los pétalos de una rosa por el tiempo, o al esplendor de un verde valle que termina siendo destruido por ciudades y calles. En cambio, la belleza interna, que no es otra cosa que el amor mismo, será lo único que nos podemos llevar al culminar nuestra existencia. Y pobre de aquel que no tenga aunque sea una gota de este para pasar su eternidad en donde su alma le toque moral.

Las indirectas de Marcus eran más directas de un camino romano sin curvas. El esperanzado, estaba intentando de una manera u otra ayudar a su antigua amiga y amor de su vida.

―¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre lo de volver amar? ―prosiguió con una inquisitiva el sabio de Marcus dado el silencio de la guerrera. Puesto que la contestación a aquella pregunta era más que obvia en su mente.

―Por nada.

―¿Por nada? ¿Segura? No sería nada malo que te volvieses a enamorar. O, que reconocieses en esta vida a otro amor tenido.

Xena pensó en Ares. ¿Sería ese su amor tenido o es que había algún otro que le hiciese la competencia en su corazón? Y si así fuese, si existía otro, ¿cuál era? Porque hasta el momento no le recordaba aunque si le sentía en su interior como un inseguro recuerdo.

―Marcus… Yo…

Ambos se apegaron uno contra el otro. Desde hacía rato que sus cuerpos y sentimientos se estaban acechando y ahora era cuando querían encontrarse.

―No tienes que decir nada más, si no quieres.

―No es que no quiera. Es que no necesito de palabras para demostrarse que creyendo o no en ese amor universal, yo sí creo en ti y en que no te he olvidado.

Dicho, confesado y aceptado, la guerrera que posa sus entreabiertos labios sobre los de Marcus y le besa como si estuviese segura que sería la última vez que lo haría. Siendo correspondida por él quien debía de intuir lo mismo. Manteniéndose apegados ambos unos contra el otro para que no existiese ni un sólo espacio de separación. Rodeando sus espaldas con sus manos en busca de ese calor tan extrañado.

Como si la tierra de ese mundo supiese de los sentimientos de ambos amantes, un manto de flores y pétalos de manzanillas y campanillas azules que se levantan por una fuerte brisa y rodea las almas de ambos. Porque así era y sería el amor que ambos guardarían en sus corazones. Como nubes blancas bajo un cielo azul. Tan duradero como el tiempo mismo.

No fue fácil desprenderse y despedirse uno del otro. Pero tenían que hacerlo una vez más. Pues ya era el largo tiempo transcurrido desde que decidieron separarlos el destino junto con la vida misma que tenían. Y ahora, por más que tuviesen guardado su amor en sus corazones, ambos no compartían los mismos caminos.

―Ya debo irme, Marcus ―anunció al distanciarse un poco de él quien le aceptaba con la mirada―. Aunque quiera, jamás te olvidaré. Porque cómo olvidar a alguien que me dijo adiós y que ahora, me lo volverá a decir ―se preguntó para sí en voz alta al mirarle sus oscuros ojos.

―Ve, entonces Xena. Deseándote que te vuelvas a encontrar a ti misma y a esa paz que ahora reniegas. Sea aquí, regresando a los Campos Elíseos en los que pude verte de nuevo cuando te tocó descansar, o en otro mundo donde las grandes almas sean mayor aún reconocidas. Hasta entonces, te dejo con un adiós. Adiós, Xena ―marcó su despedida con una mirada entre la esperanza y la pena.

―Adiós, Marcus ―emitió la propia una Xena que desaparecía en forma de luz. No sin antes dejar caer una lágrima sobre una flor de campanilla azul que emitió un brillo igual que una estrella en el cielo.

Marcus se quedaban en paz, pero ella se marchaba toda perturbada. Despidiéndose de ese antiguo amor una vez más. En donde la primera vez se tuvo que dedicar a esperar que el paso de nuevos amaneceres, le curasen el corazón y el alma. Que le enseñaran a vivir sin la compañía del único hombre que había logrado amar. Comprendiendo que su vida seguía aunque en la soledad estuviese. Tratando por ello de olvidar un amor que nunca pudo ser. Pero entonces, cuando ya casi creía que lo lograba, se enredaba el recuerdo entre sus pensamientos. Y no sólo eso, sino que volvía a ver a ese amor tenido al que debía de ayudar entre los muertos. Entendiendo en ese encuentro, que para poder seguir viviendo no tenía que olvidarle, sino aprender a vivir con su recuerdo. Porque cómo olvidar a aquel que te dijo adiós. En una vida jamás se olvida a quién se amó.

Fue fuerte el dolor. El cual tan poco se olvidará junto con todo lo que pasó. De todas formas, y como le dijo Marcus, al final lo que quedará será el amor. El amor y la seguridad de que por siempre se recordarán. De que por siempre en sus corazones estarán. Y que ni el tiempo ni ninguna otra fuerza podrían combatir el recuerdo de ambos. Porque ambos se habían despedido, pero jamás olvidados. Aspecto con el que tenía que volver a vivir Xena tras repetir esa despedida. Recordando como continuó viviendo con un doloroso recuerdo en el corazón. Uno de los tantos que de por sí ya tenía anclados.

…

Estaba triste. Esas lágrimas que caían de su rostro eran, como se decía, la pura evidencia. Primero se topaba con el rechazo de la mayoría de sus familiares, la negación de su hijo al querer estar con ella entre los vivos, el desprecio de muchos otros y ahora, chocaba con el recuerdo de un amor que no pudo ser. ¡Y todavía decían que la vida era hermosa! Que se lo dijeran a ella a ver qué contestación daba. Más cuando estaba llena de ira contra ésta por todo lo que le sucedió y por todo lo que le seguía sucediendo.

―Ya me quiero largar de aquí ―profirió a los aires limpiándose bruscamente las lágrimas de su rostro―. En este lugar no vine a encontrar otra cosa que no sea dolor.

―No tienes que desearlo. Ya hay quienes por ti lo cumplen.

Xena se puso alerta buscando el autor de aquellas palabras. Nada, no veía a nadie por ningún lado. No hasta que una luz centelló a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, vio la figura de un milenario rey.

―¿Y tú ahora quién rayos eres? ―demandó ya harta de tener encuentros con extrañas almas que no hacían otra cosa que reclamarle o hablarle de estupideces que ella no podía creer haber hecho.

―Soy Radamantis ―se presentó con una pequeña reverencia que extrañó a la guerrera―. Uno de los jueces de las almas del inframundo, y gobernante de los Campos Elíseos. Mundo que tú estás alterando con tu presencia y oscurecido corazón. Y por eso he de desterrarte hacia donde perteneces.

Xena fue a decir algo como que le valía un cuerno a que se dedicaba o qué pensara pero su boca nada más llegó a emitir un chillido de sorpresa al ser capturada por una veloz harpía. Tan cerca que creía estar ya del portal y tenía que venir una de esas criaturas a fastidiarle de nuevo.

Su captura y desplazo fue tan rápida, que apenas pudo distinguir como el rey y juez Radamantis abría con su cetro otro tipo de portal en las alturas del cielo y ordenaba a la harpía que tenía apresada a Xena, a pasar por éste. Llevando a la guerrera a un nuevo mundo en el inframundo. Arrojándola a una tierra fantasmagórica cubierta de blancas flores que se levantaron en una nube de pétalos tras el impacto del cuerpo contra las espigas que le sostenían y se levantaban sobre la olivácea hierba que comprendía la planta de la cual brotaban.

―Desde que capté tu esencia por los Campos Elíseos, supe que era al Tártaros donde debía mandarte ―le dijo el antiguo rey desde las alturas―. Sobre todo al saber quien fuiste y quien has vuelto a ser. Por lo visto, los buitres jamás pueden cambiar su plumaje. No obstante, has de ser uno de esos extraños casos que libran una propia guerra en su interior. Y al poseer aunque sea una migaja de amor en tu oscuro corazón, libre del tormento eterno en el Tártaros has de estar. Por eso he de colocarte aquí, en los Prados Asfódelos. Donde habitan las almas equilibradas entre el bien y el mal.

Quitándose los pétalos que flotaban por su rostro, Xena se juró que el inframundo pronto extrañaría a uno de sus jueces y la historia a uno de sus antiguos reyes. Deseos implorados, como muchos otros, cuando bajo la ira se ha de estar.

―¡Oye, nadie decide sobre mí! ¡Fantasma del tiempo! ―se le dirigió rebeldemente―. ¡Yo no pertenezco a ningún mundo del inframundo por la sencilla razón de que aún poseo vida! ¡Así que ve regresándome a donde estaba para seguir mi camino hacia la salida o ya verás cómo te pesará ante Hades!

―Aunque viva en su casa, el dios de los muertos no tiene autoridad sobre mí y ningún otro juez al momento de elegir el destino de un alma. Y sobre lo de hallarte aún con vida, me temo que eso podrá arreglarse luego que mueras. Porque si eres uno de esos mortales osados que cruzan el plano espiritual aún cuando sus cuerpos el soplo de vida todavía contienen, el permanecer aquí por toda la eternidad inevitablemente provocará la separación definitiva de la carne y el alma.

―¡Maldito fantasma del demonio! Deja de decir estupideces y sácame de aquí o juro que te va a pesar. ¡¿Me oyes?!

Radamantis habló cada una de sus palabras con total serenidad. Propia de la verdad que decía. Como ésta era chocante ante la guerrera, poco le faltó para reconsiderar su opción de arrojarla al Tártaros. No obstante se marchó junto con las estruendosas Harpías que a diferencia de su amo, sí descargaban una chillona risa entre los aires como cuervos que se ríen del destino de los desafortunados durante la noche.

Si no encontraba cómo salir ahora de esos Prados Asfódelos las palabras de Radamantis sobre la pérdida de su cuerpo pasarían de una visión a una realidad. Bien claro que se lo advirtió Jacob. De no retornar a su cuerpo antes del tiempo indicado, éste comenzaría a morir. No queriendo entonces ser la arquitecta de tan indeseable destino, se puso a patear de la ira cuanta espiga de asfódelos se encontraba delante. Más cuando sabía su significado. Éstas eran el alimento esencial de los muertos. Principalmente todos aquellos que ya no recordaban quienes eran. Viviendo como fantasmas sobre los floridos asfódelos de aquella región.

―Apestosas flores de cadáveres, no me estorben más el paso ―les gruñía a las plantas como si éstas poseyeran razón para comprenderle o incluso contestarle. Acto que era seguro que de ningún modo sucedería en ella. En cambio con su alboroto sí estaba provocando que otros seres le contestasen. Los muertos de ese lugar moraban siempre por esos prados y ella era una nueva alma entre ellos. Un alma de vívida apariencia como el vital cuerpo que todavía conservaba. Un alma poseedora de un espíritu avispado y enérgico que a muchos muertos de ese lugar le gustaría poseer. Pues cuando se estaba entre esos prados por siglos y siglos, la memoria se perdía sino se mantenía vivo el recuerdo. Todavía más cuando se decidía renunciar a éste al beber de las aguas del Lete. Convirtiéndose en sonámbulos de la muerte con monótonas actividades diarias que cumplían más por una especie de hipnosis que por voluntad propia.

De que sólo tenía pelea para las flores, la tuvo que compartir con las almas de difuntos que se acercaban a la de ella con brazos extendidos como si al tocarle, recuperarían la vida y la memoria perdida. Cada fantasmagórica alma fue resurgiendo de donde quiera. Entre las espigas de asfódelos, el seco terreno de donde crecían, rocas de piedra caliza y estrechos arroyos. Del suelo mismo. Era como si la esencia de la guerrera les hubiese despertado.

―¡No se me acerquen, almas penosas! ―no tardó en montar la guardia en cuanto unas pálidas y huesudas manos le tiraron de su capucha negra.

Aquellas almas parecían estar libres del sentido porque ni escuchaban y menos atención prestaban. Sólo se movían hacia lo que les atraía. Y en esos momentos, eso era la presencia de Xena. Quien no dudaba en aventarlas contra el suelo del que salieron en cuanto se atrevían a tocarle.

―Tu vienes de los Campos Elíseos ―le habló el alma de una demacrada mujer que no llegó alcanzar la vejez―. Su esencia está impregnada levemente en ti. Porque qué madre no pude detectar el corazón de su hija.

―No sé de qué diablos me hablas, zombie de la tierra ―le dictó soltando sus ropas del agarre de aquella penosa difunta.

―Clara, ¿está bien? Sé que has estado cerca de ella.

Con que esa difunta, antaño una bella joven de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, era la madre de la niñita de la loma de lavandas. Concluyendo Xena que a cierta medida, después de todo el inframundo no era tan grande como pensaba. Con tanto terreno y tenía que venir a parar en uno en el que precisamente está una pariente de un alma con la que se había topado en otro mundo. Y qué diferentes eran.

A diferencia de las almas de los Campos Elíseos, estas primeras que Xena conocía en los Pardos Asfódelos eran totalmente distintas. No poseían esa aura dorada y esa alegría en sus miradas que a toda alma bendecida caracterizaba. Esa vitalidad y esa paz que sólo podían poseer los virtuosos y realizados en vida. Fuesen siempre personas de bien, o perdonados al fin de sus días. A diferencia de los hermosos atuendos que estas almas bendecidas en los Campos Elíseos poseían, esas de los Prados Asfódelos que le acorralaban no tenían otra cosa que con las que fueron sepultados o las que llevaban puestas antes de morir. Reflejando a través de éstas el estado y las circunstancias en las que se encontraban antes de que se les escapara el soplo de vida.

―¡Oh, rayos! Sí así son todas las almas de esta maldita tierra neutral, no me quiero imaginar qué aspecto tendrán las condenadas en Tártaros―. Y tú ―le dictó a la madre de Clara―. Tú debes de ser Lavanda. Pues bien, te tengo una propuesta. Suéltame o te irás a reunir con tu maldito esposo en el Tártaros en donde debes de estar por haber matado a tu propia hija.

Al escuchar esto, la matricida no pudo soportarlo más fundiéndose en la tierra con todo y tristeza.

De haber poseído cuerpos, aquellas almas podrían ser catalogadas como unos mismos zombies. ¡Es más! Era como si no hubiesen encontrado su lugar entre los muertos. Como si anduviesen en pena entre los vivos, por las orillas del río Aqueronte o atrapadas en las aguas del mismo cuando en la desesperación por la carencia de un mísero óbolo intentaron cruzarle.

No estaba segura de poder causarles un gran daño, pero de poseer una maldita espada al menos si podía atravesarles y desprenderles algún miembro y escapar de sus agarres en no que se fusionaban de nuevo sus fantasmagóricas partes. Teniendo que recurrir a sus propias manos para poder defenderse. Golpeando cabezas y torsos como único al ser ella también un alma, pero sin mucho éxito pues dolor no parecían sentir esos seres carentes de sentidos. Aunque en el proceso les distanciaba un poco y se libraba de ellos. Estando preparada para escapar de una vez en su forma de luz en cuanto se vio completamente libre puesto de que cuando las almas le sujetaban, no podía hacerlo como le hubiese gustado.

―Buena escapada ―le oyó felicitarle la voz de un desconocido sobre una colina carente de flores asfódelos―. No intentes desplazarte a otro lugar que esté cubierto de todas estas flores blancas o te seguirán o te toparás con otras.

No tenía ni la menor idea de quién podía tratarse aquel desconocido. Lo que si tenía presente es que aquel no tenía el aspecto decrépito y fantasmagórico de las almas que le atacaron. Además de eso, y si lo que decía era cierto, tenía los pies a salvos sobre una alzada de calizas rocas en las que se encontraba. Por lo que en menos de un parpadear, Xena optó por preferir su compañía que la del resto de las otras almas.

―Déjame decirte que iba a ayudarte. Eres nueva aquí, ¿cierto? ―no se le hizo difícil deducir al concejero en cuanto la tuvo a su lado.

―Sí, y ya quiero largarme.

―Oh, vaya. Eso sí que está por verse ―le tomó como un chiste―. Mientras, me presento. Soy Rafe.

Un medio minuto de silencio.

―Bien, Rafe ―le nombró ignorando la mano que le tendía como saludo―. Sabes qué rumbo debo tomar para encontrar un portal o entrada hacia el Hades. Se me acorta el tiempo ―fue al grano cabizbaja para mantener su rostro oculto entre la capucha.

―¡Estupendo! ―se complació con lo que veía pese a quedarse con su mano extendida―. Una chica mal educada, con prisa y con un alma equilibrada entre el mal y el bien. De día toda una revoltosa y de noche, una pasional desenfrenada. ¿Qué más puedo pedir estando aquí? ―inquirió a los cielos como un demente.

―Y yo que creía que estabas exento de la locura de las almas de allá abajo.

―Oh, claro que sí. Y lo seguiré estando siempre y cuando no consuma de esas flores de asfódelos. No sé que le ven los muertos aquí pero yo…

De seguro se acababa de quedar sin habla por ella tener el descuido de mostrarle su rostro bajo la tuene luz de un ocaso que tintaba el cielo de un violáceo color en lo alto y un cremoso en el horizonte oeste. Por esa cara que ponía, tenía que ser otro que le conocía. A ver entonces con qué le salía.

―¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara? ―inquirió de mala gana cruzándose de brazos y preparándose para marcharse de su frente antes de que comenzara a reclamarle una y mil cosas que no iba a poder recordar del todo y que en esos momentos pensaba que no le interesaban.

―¡¿Qué si se me perdió algo?! ¡Querrás decir que lo he encontrado! ¡Por los inmortales, eres tú! ¡Eres, Xena!

―Sí, sí. Soy yo ―le aceptó impidiendo que le abrasase pues a diferencia de él, ella según daba a entender, nada que le reconocía―. Y supongo que sabrás, como veo que ya se ha extendido por todo el inframundo, que tengo una nueva vida que me espera entre los vivos.

―De algo he escuchado. Que has sido resucitada y no sé qué más. ―No quiso entrometerse mucho―. Cosa que si te hace bien, me alegra. Aunque no es que te prefiriera muerta como yo y todas las almas de aquí, pero es una lástima que no podamos quedarnos juntos en esta tierra hecha especialmente para nosotros.

La guerrera rechinó los dientes. ¡Qué meloso le resultaba el tal Rafe!

―Cree me, Rafe ―le nombró demarcando el sonido de la "R" sobre las demás letras con una seria mirada―. Me interesan muchas y muchas cosas. Menos compartir esta tierra de muertos con alguien como tú. Ahora, si no te importa y no me puedes mostrar una salida, apártate que me urge encontrarla. ―Y dicho esto, que le empuja hacia un lado.

―Xena, yo por ti haría eso y más. Pero, por qué tan ácida. ¿Qué no te recuerdas de mí?

―No y no tengo tiempo para hacerlo.

Se le iba a ir. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla, después de aquel juego de amor que ambos tuvieron por unos días, no podía dejar que se le escapara sin que tan siquiera le recordara. Era tiempo entonces de que ambos volviesen a jugar un nuevo juego de memorias.

―Espera, Reina del Juego. Tal y como decidí llamarte después de conocerte. Hoy quiero ser la suerte en tus dados.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó como cuestiona a quien le acaban de hablar en otro idioma.

―Tú sólo sígueme ―le pidió al tomar su mano y señalarle un horizonte montañoso. Transformándose en dos luces que salieron disparadas a indicado lugar.

El terreno que se encontraba bajo sus pies estaba libre de las flores asfódelos y de su extraño e hipnotizador aroma. Era el terreno pedregoso en la base de una montaña nevada. Un lugar frío y poco fértil apto sólo para coníferas y hierbas resistentes al invierno. No obstante, perfecto para la morada de todas aquellas almas que sin importar los años y siglos que llevasen de muertos, todavía era la hora que conservaban la razón y el sentido. Existiendo cada día y cada noche de aquel mundo como los mortales que fueron en vida. Habitando pueblos con casas, cantinas y bodegas como bien hicieron en vida. De día trabajando y realizando sus tareas diarias en campos, bosques, hogares y negocios propios. De noche reuniéndose, charlando, reconfortando sus almas con alcohol, conociendo amigos o enemigos y riéndose de los vivos que deseaban morir.

―Estos de aquí no se ven tan deprimentes y fantasmagóricos como los de aquellos prados ―dijo la guerrera en cuanto su acompañante la adentró por las calle de aquel pueblo de muertos.

―Eso es porque aún seguimos consciente de quienes fuimos en vida, nos desagradan las flores asfódelos como ya te imaginarás, no nos interesó para nada beber del Lete por más desgracias que hubiésemos sufrido en vida y más que nada, sabemos sacarle provecho a esta supuesta vida después de la muerte. Ya sabes, no porque ya estemos muertos no significa que tengamos que renunciar a todos nuestros sueños. Yo por ejemplo, sigo esperando al amor de mi vida.

―Claro. ―Giró los ojos Xena que se sacaba el pesado brazo de Rafe sobre sus hombros al escuchar su indirecta―. Y bueno, para qué me has traído aquí. No veo ningún portal o entrada hacia el Hades que pueda ayudarme.

―Tú sólo espérame aquí sin alborotar a la gente con tu presencia. Mejor que yo sabes lo famosa que eres.

Si una de entre tantas cosas detestaba, era que le dejasen sin contestación a una pregunta y que de paso, le dijesen lo que tenía que hacer.

―¡Y tú quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes!

―El único que te pudo robar un beso y salir vivo y hasta completamente ileso para contarlo.

Tal vez tuviese razón. Ante los ojos de ella y de cualquier otra mujer, Rafe era un hombre sumamente atractivo. Maduro, de cabello corto ondulado de color castaño con la presencia de algunas canas como evidencia de su experiencia en la vida que tuvo. Con unos gestos seductores acompañados de una conducta caracterizada entre la generosidad y la audacia sobre los demás. Uno de esos hombres que se movieron bajo sus propios intereses sin responsabilizarse ante la vida del resultado de sus acciones. Uno que se compadeció de un hambriento vagabundo al arrojarle un pedazo de pan proveniente de una canasta robada de la tienda de un panadero. Uno quien por envolverse en negocios bajos, tuvo que llenarse las manos de sangre en defensa de su propia vida. Un superviviente de la injusta vida. Que supo pagar en todo momento con las mismas acciones a todos los que le rodearon. Amando a los amigos y odiando a los enemigos. El equilibrio perfecto entre el mal y el bien. Un ejemplo de las almas que moraban los Prados Asfódelos.

Dando unos cuantos liberales pasos por aquella calle que daba frente a la choza en la que se hubo de adentrar Rafe, a quién ella no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas algunas, Xena dobló a una esquina sintiéndose atraída por un escándalo formado. O por eso creyó. Se trataba de una pelea con espadas de un guerrero contra unos dos que en vida, bandidos debieron de ser, y en muerte lo seguían siendo. Un acto completamente ilógico porque ninguno podía morir bajo la espada de otro. Catalogándose como victoria el haber podido defender sus intereses. En el caso del guerrero, quien obtuvo la victoria ante un público como testigo, conservar un recuerdo con el que su cuerpo fue quemado durante sus ritos fúnebres. Un anillo de bodas.

Manteniéndose oculta bajo su capucha, Xena se fue a dar la vuelta directo por donde mismo vino, cuando el sonido de una piedra de afilar contra la hoja de una espada captó de nuevo su curiosidad. El sonido provenía de un taller de herrería. Tan humeante y calorífico como cualquier otro sobre la tierra. Aunque en aquel mundo las espadas no pudieran acabar con nadie, igualmente se eran fabricadas. Usadas por aquellos que aún se negaba a desprenderse de sus tiempos de guerreros. Por aquellos que la usaban para atacar, y también por los que siempre a mano una tenían para defenderse.

Estando la puerta abierta de ese taller de herrería, Xena sólo tuvo que empujarla para entrar en un ambiente iluminado por las llamas del fuego y por el rojo incandescente de los metales derretidos y las espadas moldeadas. Dos hombres que trabajaban con el hierro derretido, tomándolo de su caldera y pasándolo a un molde en donde le darían la forma de una espada, se extrañaron por la presencia de una mujer como Xena. Dejando sus tareas para ver que se le ofrecía o más bien para echarle a fuera.

―Déjenla pasar ―se escuchó ordenar al final del taller. Era el sujeto que bregaba con la piedra de afilar. Continuando su tarea como si la visitante que acababa de aceptar no estuviese presente―. Hace tiempo que estaba esperando volver a verla.

Con una seña de su mano, pues estaba de espaldas, el sujeto de la piedra de afilar ordenó a los dos trabajadores que se marcharan del taller. Hombres que no tardaron en atacar lo pedido. Entre tanto, Xena llevaba su mirada de cada lado del taller hacia las espadas del afilador que decía haber estado esperándola. Hombre que continuaba afilando su espada sin molestarse en dirigirle la palabra. Teniendo que ser ella la que rompiese el hielo pues el silencio ya estaba roto con el roce de la piedra sobre el metal de la espada.

―¿Me conoce?

―¿Qué si te conozco? ―rebotó la pregunta el afilador con una corta carcajada en su garganta―. Sabes, desde que eras pequeña supe de ante mano que no serías como el resto de las mujeres del campo. En vez de estar escondiéndote del peligro en la falda de tu madre, te dedicabas a buscarlo. Y si no lo había, lo provocabas. Cuando más tranquila estabas era cuando me observabas trabajar con mis espadas. Rápido que escuchabas el ruido de una piedra de afilar, acudías ante mí para ver como quedaba la hoja. Casi como ahora. Atraída por las armas. No me sorprende que te convirtieras en toda una guerrera. Fue algo que siempre se vio venir lo predijesen los astros o no.

De que iba a preguntarle que quién era, pasaba ahora a cuestionarse las extrañas casualidades que la surgían desde que se adentró entre los muertos. No hacía falta que le dijese algo más para saber de quién se trataba.

―¿No me dices nada? ―inquirió el reconocido por Xena al ponerse de pie de su asiento y darle cara. Dándole una hojeada para luego posarse en sus ojos―. Veo que aparte de haberte hecho toda una mujer, las malas lenguas al fin contaron una verdad. Posees una nueva vida entre los vivos. Un renacido cuerpo que espera que lo posesiones. De otro modo, tu energía espiritual no estaría repeliendo este plano entre los muertos.

Preguntarle que cómo sabía de esas cosas serían unas buenas preguntas a no ser por que quien le hablaba, no era un conocido cualquiera.

―Padre ―se le dirigió con suma aspereza en su voz. Hablarle a un enemigo tal vez le resultaría más llevadero que a ese que le dio la mitad de su ser―. Supongo que debes de conocer toda mi historia. Como supongo también que no tengo ninguna explicación que darte al respecto. ―Se encargó de dejar claro con odio en su mirada.

―No te las estoy pidiendo. Para qué hablar sobre algo que supe que pasaría y que se me fue profetizado en el templo del dios de la guerra. Antes de que te convirtieras en la mujer que fuiste, y que por lo notado, sigues siendo, a mí se me fue predicho y prevenido.

Xena casi tenía sus uñas clavadas sobre la palma de su mano de tan cerrados que tenía sus puños. De haber sabido que iba a ser atraída por la energía de su padre hasta aquel taller en los Prados Asfódelos, hubiese preferido que las Harpías la soltasen en Tártaros.

―¡Por esa maldita razón fue por la que intentaste matarme! ―estalló en una incandescente ira igual a las llamas que abrazaban los hierros de aquel taller―. ¡¿Por una estúpida profecía dictada en el templo de Ares?!

―¿Acaso no estuvo en lo cierto? ―dio que pensar el hombre de guerra que Xena por padre tuvo―. Mírate, hija. El cosmos se quedó cortó al momento de revelar la mujer que serías. Toda una temeraria guerrera. Toda una asesina, la Destructora de las Naciones.¿Te parece poco la gran razón que tuve para verme en la obligación de acabar contigo?

―¡Cállate! No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada. No estuviste conmigo y con mis hermanos para pedir cuentas sobre nuestras vidas. Si en vez de haber atentado contra mi vida te hubieses quedado a protegerme, a dirigirme, nada de lo que fue de mí hubiese sucedido.

―Te equivocas. Tú destino como guerrera ya estaba escrito. Tan pronto como perdieras tu inocencia de sangre, tan pronto te mancharas las manos, a partir de ese día el mundo entero tendría que atenerse a una nueva amenaza.

Cómo le hubiese gustado que su padre estuviese con vida en esos momentos para poder hacer un uso útil con una de las numerosas espadas que estaban por los alrededores. No pudiendo hacer otra cosa que mostrarle todo el odio que sentía por medio de su mirada. Pensando que quién era él para hablarle de sangre cuando intentó asesinarla a ella, a su propia hija.

―Sabes, si tan escrito estaba, me alegro en que mi madre pudiese acabar contigo esa noche en la que llegaste borracho del templo de Ares. Porque de otro modo no hubiese podido alcanzar esa gloria que me brindó la guerra. Si existe algo que deba agradecerle a los malditos dioses, es que permitieran que mi madre te asesinara como el mal padre que fuiste. Uno podrá ser el más desgraciado entre desgraciados. Pero ni siquiera las salvajes bestias atentan contra la vida de sus crías.

―Contra Cyrene no tengo nada. Todos pagan sus actos en vida por más obligados que estuviesen a hacerlo. Tal vez te salvó la vida de mis manos, pero el dolor con el que luego vivió fue el pago por haber asesinado a su propio esposo. Quedó viuda y a cargo de la familia. Más tarde pierde a nuestro hijo Lyceus y te culpa a ti por ello. La hija que una vez salvó para terminar culpándola y exiliándola de su propia casa y aldea. Acabando de contribuir más hacia el destino que tuviste. Echándote a un mundo que te encargaste marcar con cada paso que diste sobre la tierra. Deshonrando más a la madre que te dio el ser con todos tus nuevos actos. Y aunque después pudiese perdonarte e incluso llegar a conocer la nieta que le diste, su vida acabó de una de las más espantosas forma. Fue quemada en la hoguera como una bruja.

―¡¿Cómo si no viviste para ver todo sucedió, has de saberlo?! ¡¿Y cómo has de ver como un castigo todo esos pesares en la mujer que te dio tres hijos?! Ningún acto de una madre en defensa de sus hijos merece castigo alguno. ¡Y tú hablas como si te placieran los dolores de la que fue tu esposa como si se los tuviera bien merecido por el hecho de haberme defendido! Cuando eres tú el que realmente debió de haber sido castigado con algo más grande que la muerte. ¡Pareciéndome poco que estés morando en estos Prados Asfódelos similares a la equilibrada vida en la tierra! Un hombre como tú debería de estar refundido en lo más profundo del Tártaro.

―Los muertos siempre sabrán todo sobre los vivos que dejaron en la tierra. Y sobre lo que dices de tu madre, te equivocas. La muerte me ha enseñado a no tener presente la venganza. No pudiendo por ello serme grato el destino de Cyrene. Yo nada más decía que en la vida se paga todo. Y quien con ello no haya alcanzado el precio necesario, tendrá toda una eternidad después de la muerte para cuadrarlo. Yo, que he de estar aquí aunque creas que merezco algo peor, estoy trabajando desde entonces por ello. Pues he comprendido que un niño jamás tendrá la culpa del adulto en el que se convertirá en el futuro.

―A bonita hora te vienes percatando de ello ―le dictó con la mirada alzada la rencorosa hija.

―Pocos en vida tienen la oportunidad de corregir sus errores ―prosiguió el viejo hombre queriendo llevar a su hija a un punto exacto en la conversación―. Con lo que sé, tú pudiste redimirte y emendar grandísimas equivocaciones de tu pasado. Tuviste que dar hasta la vida a cambio pero con ello pudiste salvar tu alma reuniéndote con aquellos que amaste entre las bendecidas almas. Sin embargo, has vuelto a la vida nuevamente.

―Escucha, viejo ―le interrumpió su mensaje una Xena que no le agradaban para nada las palabras de su padre. Eso de que se arrepintiera de ser quien era y cambiara su vida de guerrera, era igual al haber renunciado a su poder y gloria―. Los años de muerto que llevas en este mundo te han atrofiado lo que sea que tengas ahora por cerebro. ¡Yo soy alguien que nunca se arrepiente de sus decisiones! Para ello las medito y analizo antes de tomarlas. Déjate de sermoneos conmigo que no eres el más indicado para darlos. Fui y sigo siendo quien soy porque fallaste. Porque no pudiste acabar con mi vida. No vengas ahora tratando de hacer ver que aunque no me destruyeron tus manos, si lo pudo hacer la vida.

―Yo sólo te digo que en este universo no existen las casualidades. Y si tu alma ha vuelto a tener un cuerpo, es porque algo más se te olvidó corregir entre los vivos. Allá tú con lo que pueda ser.

―¡Mira viejo! Si en vida nunca pudiste dirigirme, mucho menos dejaré que lo hagas ya de muerto. Yo soy quien soy porque así decido serlo. Ninguna maldita estrella en el oscuro y lejano cielo tiene poder sobre mi destino. Que de ello sólo y nadie más que yo, soy la única arquitecta. ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

―Eso lo veremos cuando finalice esta segunda vida que tienes. Y por tu bien y el del mundo entero, esperemos que sea como dices. Pues sólo así podrás escapar de las oscuras sombras que te envuelven. Una vez más.

Tantas tétricas y misteriosas palabas ya la tenían hasta el tope. Esas dichas por su padre, alguien que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, eran la gota que colmó otro vaso. No viendo por qué tener que seguir soportando el desborde de su paciencia.

―Por mí puedes quedarte toda la eternidad con tu piedra de afilar y repetir los sermones que quieras, padre. Que yo tengo una vida que atender y mantener. Ni creas que he resucitado para regresar de nuevo con los muertos. A diferencia de todos ustedes, los vencidos por la vida, yo si tengo la lucha por delante.

Sin más que decir o querer escuchar, como la buena malcriada que era, Xena tomó de una mesa la piedra de afilar que su padre estaba usando y la arrojó a las condecentes llamas de un fogón donde se calentaba el hierro. Dándose una brusca vuelta hacia la salida para largarse de aquel taller cuanto antes. Asegurándose de tirar lo más fuerte la puerta al salir.

―Disculpe, Atrius ―habló Rafe casualmente desde la puerta por la que pensaba salir y dejar bien cerrada la guerrera―. ¿No ha visto a una…―dejó a medias su interrogante puesto que la persona que buscaba la tenía delante―. Xena, te estaba buscando. ¿No te dije que me esperaras en la calle? Chica traviesa. ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Buscabas alguna espada? ―preguntaba sin parar―. Sr. Atrius ―cambió de receptor en vista de que Xena no movió ni un solo labio para contestarle sus preguntas―. Creo que ya conoce a mi amiga Xena. Iba a presentársela para que nos diera la mejor espada que tuviese pero ya veo que…

―Ten cuidado con esa mujer, Rafe. Es más peligrosa que el filo de cualquier espada que tenga en este taller. Espadas que siempre sabes, que puedes escoger la que quieras.

Rafe se quedó como se queda quien no entiende nada de lo que sucede. Pasando la mirada de Xena y luego hacia su padre Atrius para regresarla una vez más a la guerrera en busca de alguna posible respuesta.

―Eh, ¿se conocen? ―tuvo que preguntar un Rafe que detectaba tención entre su amigo conocido entre los muertos, y su amiga conocida entre los vivos.

―Preferiría pelear contra un ejército de espartanos completamente desarmada, que hacer uso de alguna espada de este maldito taller ―dejó más que claro al abandonar la estancia y restrellar la puerta tal y como minutos atrás siempre quiso.

Las cosas con las que se fue a topar por querer andar entre los muertos. De que sólo iba por sus hijos y por la madre y hermanos que tuvo, su familia más allegada, estaba topándose con quienes menos se llegó a imaginar. Con quienes ni si quiera recordaba o no quería recordar.

―Xena, Xena ―le alcanzó Rafe cuando doblaba la calle por donde arribó en el taller de su padre―. ¿Es cierto que Atrius es tu padre?

―Jamás veré como padre a quién atentó contra mi vida cuando tan sólo era una niña.

―Eso explica muchas cosas de ti entonces―comentó a lo bajo pensando que la infancia de su querida amiga tuvo mucho que ver en la mujer que luego fue.

…

Cumpliendo su promesa de ayudarle, Rafe llevó a Xena a una casa de juegos de apostar en el centro de aquel pueblo. Un lugar en el que pasar parte del largo tiempo en aquel mundo en no que lograban alcanzar la realización y plenitud eterna que nunca se consiguió en vida. Hecho que no resultaba ningún impedimento cuando se trataba de seguir trabajando después de la muerte lo no culminado en vida. Sucediendo que como para ello el tiempo era más que eterno, los que no tenían prisa en dar ese siguiente paso en su existencia se dedicaban a vivir como una vez vivieron en vida.

De algo le habían hablado sobre los mundos del inframundo. Lo escaso comentado —probablemente porque luego de entrar a ese lugar era muy raro poder salir para poder contarlo— era la atmósfera similar que los Prados Asfódelos tenían con la tierra de los vivos. Por algo se decía que era un lugar para las almas equilibradas. Mismo equilibrio que constituía al mundo de los vivos.

―¿Te sorprende lo que ves?

―Después de todo lo que me ha pasado, creo que es normal que los muertos se entretengan un poco jugando a las cartas mientras su existencia termina por definirse.

Con su interrogante, Rafe tomó unos dados con números romanos sobre una mesa de apuestas y se los mostró a Xena que ahora le hacía una interrogante a él por medio de su mirada.

―¿No te recuerdan a algo?

―Una vez me quedé con el corazón de un enemigo al ganar una apuesta con semejantes objetos ―relató la guerrera pensando en la vez que venció al emperador Ming Tzu cuando ella le retó a un juego junto con su esposa Lao Ma y Borias en donde el ganador se quedaba con una parte del cuerpo del perdedor. Un juego suicida pero lleno de ira cuando en medio de una confrontación se estaba.

―Eh, yo hablaba de algo más romántico, reina ―especificó Rafe que disimuladamente tragó hondo ante lo escuchado―. Pero analizando bien tus palabras, pienso que estás cerca. Pues en el juego de dados al que he de referirme, también te quedaste con el corazón de un hombre. ―Y con esto que se apega seductoramente hacia Xena que mantenía aún esa mirada inquisidora.

―¿Me vas a seguir hablando de los dados, o me vas a mostrar a quienes me dijiste que me podían ayudar?

Fría y arisca como ninguna otra cuando se lo proponía.

―Sí, claro. Ven por aquí. ―Tuvo que dejar para después sus métodos de reconquista un algo desilusionado de Rafe.

Ambas almas equilibradas entre el mal y el bien subieron hasta un segundo piso de numerosas habitaciones como posadas para aquellos que aún no dejaban los vicios pasados. Con la facha de todas las mujeres que por ahí andaban, Xena descubrió el lugar en donde las prostitutas iban después de la muerte.

―Aquí parece que la muerte no es ninguna excusa para dejar de divertirse.

Con una sonrisa de lado, Rafe le indicó a la guerrera que no parecía, sino que lo era. Y recibiendo una mala mirada de su parte, la invitó a pasar a una habitación al final del corredor de aquel piso.

Una sola ojeada, a Xena le bastó para saber a donde también se trasladaba todas las monedas de oro, joyas y entre otros tesoros robados en la tierra de los vivos. Aquello parecía un banco romano.

Por medio de unas señas por parte del manejador y dueño de todo aquel capital, el grupo de mujeres que en aquella fortificadora sala estaban, tuvieron que salirse y dejar a los invitados a solas ante su adinerado señor y su indispensable contable.

Rafe fue a dar las presentaciones pero en vista de las miradas que pusieron Xena y los negociantes que por amigos tenía, aludió que ya se conocían.

―Vaya, vaya ―articuló con media sonrisa―. Los dioses los crean y ellos se juntan. Creo que no ha de extrañarme el que los vea aquí. Ambos fueron urracas con un ala extendida hacia un polo y la segunda al otro. Uno tan ambicioso como nadie y otro conocido como el Rey de los Ladrones. ¡Qué par!

―Xena ―se sorprendieron al unísono los referidos.

―Un momento ―se tuvo que poner al tanto Rafe que no se esperaba lo que veía―. ¿Se conocen?

Ninguno de los tres le contestó. ¿No que con sus reacciones era más que obvio?

―Salmoneus, Autólicus ―les nombró la guerrera mientras se sentía en toda la confianza de tomar y echarle una ojeada a algunas doradas monedas que tenían sobre la mesa―. ¿Hades los ha nombrado gerentes de un banco en el inframundo?

―Más o menos ―respondió sin querer argumentar más sobre el asunto el avaricioso de Salmoneus.

―Xena, la Princesa Guerrera ―le saludó con una reverencia Autólicus quien no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a los adornos de oro que la guerrera traía en su cabello―. ¿Qué te trae de vuelta entre los muertos si tan viva dicen que has de estar de nuevo?

―Asuntos personales ―se mantuvo en la discreción como se mantiene alguien que no habla más de lo necesario.

Autólicus y Salmoneus le echaron una mirada a Rafe quien se las devolvió dando una segura señal de que él menos sabía.

―Bien ―Con eso, se dio por conforme Autólicus que en vida aprendió a nunca preguntar sobre lo que no le convenía saber―. Supongo que tú eres el trabajo que nos ha traído Rafe.

―Así es ―certificó el nombrado―. Como el Rey de los Ladronesque eres, hoy se te reta a que robes un alma de este mundo.

―Ni me imagino cual alma podrá ser ―habló sarcásticamente el asignado con una mirada de obviedad hacia la guerrera―. ¿Y cuál será mi pago por semejante hazaña?

―Tener el eterno triunfo de ser el primero que realice semejante robo entre los muertos.

Autólicus analizó su supuesto premio. En vida de seguro que por dicha misión hubiese pedido hasta los pavos reales de Hera. Pero dado que ya estaba muerto y que era uno de los pocos en haber podido llevarse sus riquezas al otro mundo, o sea en el que ahora estaba, el oro pasaba a un segundo plano cuando de reconocimiento se trataba.

―De acuerdo. Como hijo del mismísimo Hermes que soy, estoy seguro de poder robar tu alma de este mundo y ponerla en donde tú quieras. ―Se llenó de la total seguridad que sólo un experto en robos como él podía tener.

―Perfecto ―le avivó Xena visualizándose fuera de una vez de los malditos prados repletos de flores de muertos en los que cayó―. Sólo espero que no me falles, Autólicus.

―Y tú que añadas a tu lista de respaldos esta nueva ayuda que te estoy dando. Ni en la muerte me salvo de tus mandatos. ―Lo tomó con un poco de gracia pensando en todas aquellas veces en las que anduvo cerca de Xena y del propio peligro―. ¿O a caso ya olvidaste la vez que invadiste mi cuerpo para apropiarte de la ambrosía de las amazonas? ―inquirió rememorando un suceso pasado en el cual Xena tuvo que posesionarse de su cuerpo luego de haber sido herida mortalmente. Teniendo que obtener la ambrosía para poder revivir su cuerpo.

―¿Me lo estás cobrando? Ni que la hubieses pasado tan mal a mi lado ―siseó seductoramente tomando asiento sobre la mesa en la que trabajaban, procurando mostrar parte de la piel de sus piernas en el proceso―. Y yo que pensaba que te era grato tener respaldo al momento de robar tesoros. Como cuando nos apropiamos de un cofre con un preciado poder para Malthus. O cuando no las vimos negras en un barco hundido por Poseidón. Y sobre todo, el espectáculo que armamos para robar la estatua de Dax.

―En realidad la recuperamos de las manos de… ―intenta corregir pero por la mala mirada de la guerrera, se detiene. Si algo había aprendido a su lado era que nunca se debía contradecirla. Aunque eso no quitaba que la sintiera media extraña en su hablar. Como si no fuese del todo ella. Hablaba más como si todo aquello fuesen gloriosos actos , cosa entendible en él, que heroicos por ser la defensora de los débiles que conoció―. En fin. Si me permites añadir, traer el baile a un pueblo donde estaba prohibido fue algo sumamente divertido y hasta excitante. Todavía tengo presente nuestros pasos de baile como pareja. Te movías más que bien.

―Eh, bueno, a lo que vinimos ―optó por cambiar el tema de aquella conversación un algo celoso de Rafe―. Tenía entendido que tenías el tiempo medido, reina.

Xena decía no recordar a Rafe. Sin embargo, le placía ser motivo de tormento en su mente.

―¿Y a mí para qué me quieren?

―Eso, Salmoneus ―se le dirigió Rafe―, lo sabrás cuando estemos en pleno plan―. De ante mano sólo te digo que vayas ingeniando un buen discurso de esos que te salen para salvarte el pellejo.

La mueca que puso el aludido expresó todo lo que aquel plan le parecía.

―Despreocúpate, Salmoneus. Una vez te libraste de mí por hacer uso de tu curioso cotorreo. Que te salves de unos guardias hechos de pura sombras no será nada. De todos modos, si te surge un problema, muerto ya estás.

Todos sonrieron como si aquello fuese motivo de celebración. Todos vívidamente menos Salmoneus que no podía expresar algo más que una plástica sonrisa.

―Bueno, nos parece que por fin nos divertiremos un poco en mucho tiempo ―avivó los ánimos Rafe que tan sólo esperaba que todo aquello le garantizara el poder volver a probar los labios de la guerrera.

…

El plan que tenía Autólicus se veía fácil y simple teniendo en cuenta que no había ningún otro con qué poder compararle. Lo que no le era grato a la guerrera en éste fue la necesidad de tener contacto con una flor de asfódelo para que se llevase a cabo.

―Como termine como uno de esos espíritus de zombies, saben que vendré por ustedes para depararle el mismo fin.

―De eso no nos queda la menor duda ―se dio por más que advertido Autólicus―. Pero despreocúpate, y despreocupémonos ―le dijo a lo bajo a los otros dos―. Que con ingerir un sólo pétalo y por vez primera no perderás ni juicio ni memoria. Nada más caerás en un corto letargo en donde tu energía espiritual disminuirá de intensidad mientras dure el efecto. Verlo como un té calmante que se toman los vivos. Es prácticamente lo mismo. Sólo que en vez de calmar tu cuerpo, lo hará con tu alma.

Corta de tiempo y sin otro plan al que recurrir, Xena aceptó la taza humeante que le ofrecía Rafe con el pétalo de asfódelo que le acababa de echar Salmoneus. Ella inhaló el vapor y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios. Con razón muchos muertos consumían aquellas flores. Estas poseían una composición placentera.

―Rafe ―se le dirigió seductoramente―. Antes de que caiga dormida y me encierren en ese pequeño cofre ―señaló el objeto en las manos de Autólicus en donde sería escondida dentro de poco―, he de darte un regalo para evitar que luego me robes.

El atractivo hombre se quedó aislado de la presencia de los demás. La forma en la que la guerrera le acariciaba uno de sus hombros y luego un lado de su cara era algo que realmente no se lo esperaba. Ni hablar de próximo acto a acontecer.

A Salmoneus y Autólicus se les aflojaron las mandíbulas cuando vieron que su antigua amiga tomaba la boca de Rafe con la suya y le regalaba un dulce y profundizado beso. Entre tanto, Rafe se sintió como cuando su alma se elevó de su cuerpo tras la muerte. Como cuando un ave para alzar vuelo sólo necesita el despliegue de sus alas, así se sintió el equilibrado entre el bien y el mal mientras Xena le besaba.

―Es una pena que no quepas conmigo en ese cofre ―le dijo al desprenderse de sus labios y mirarle a los ojos―. Después de recordarte jugando e ideando estrategias en las mesas con el Rey del Juego, se que me serías un eficiente general dirigiendo mis tropas.

―Si me esperaran besos como estos a tú lado, creo que podría decirle a Autólicus que me consiguiese otro cofre atrapa almas de esos algún día. De todos modos, creo que con éste estaría eternamente conforme. Pues no todos gozan de recibir voluntariosos besos de tan maravillosa mujer como tú ―expresó un complaciente de Rafe que ahora sí se decía a sí mismo que podía descansar en paz.

―Como quieras. Yo ya te he agradecido o pagado, como quieras verlo, el haberme ayudado de nuevo

―¿Y a nosotros? ―se quejaron al unísono Salmoneus y Autólicus.

―Me temo que estos Prados Asfódelos mantienen mi alma equilibrada, no pudiendo ser generosa con todo el mundo.

Y dejándolos con la desilusión de que ya no estaría regalando más besos, Xena retomó la taza con la bebida de asfódelo, pues se la había pasado a Salmoneus cuando fue a besar a Rafe, y al fin bebió su contenido. Sintiendo como el efecto iba corriendo por su ser.

―Tú lo has dicho, mi querida reina del juego. En este mundo nadie puede portarse bien al cien porciento ―le re captó a tiempo que le sostenía su cuerpo tambaleante a causa de la bebida ingerida―. Y ahora sabiendo que me mentiste al decir que no te recordabas de mí, creo que me tienes que hacer un segundo pago al respecto. Y teniendo en cuenta que los besos robados tienden muchas veces a ser más excitantes que los dados tan gratamente…

Probablemente lo que Xena quiso al despegar sus labios fue proferir un buen insulto hacia el ahora inconforme hombre que la tenía sostenía e inclinada por su tronco y cabeza, y no para corresponder al robado beso que ahora le arrebataba Rafe. Hombre que aprovechándose de la pérdida de fuerzas de su adorada y ávida apostadora, le besaba como besaría cualquier otro que supiese que sería la última vez que besaría a la mujer de su vida. Procurando siempre sostener la cabeza de ella para que no se echara hacia atrás pues ya el sueño se apoderaba de sus párpados. Bajándola lentamente hacia el suelo brotado en nuevas y crecientes espigas de asfódelos con capullos a medios abrir, y continuando con su tarea de besos y caricias como siempre hubo de desear desde hacía mucho y mucho tiempo.

―Autólicus.

―¿Sí, Salmoneus?

―De esta nos volveremos a morir. ―Lo dio por seguro―. Rafe por hacer lo que está haciendo ―tragó hondo―, y nosotros por ser testigos de ello.

―Eh, Rafe. ―Autólicus le hincó con un dedo por la espalda de éste―. Como que ya estuvo bueno, ¿no? ―le hizo ver antes de que el hombre comenzara a desvestir a la guerrera sobre los retoños de asfódelos.

Rafe se separó sintiendo que ahora sí que había alcanzado la autorrealización que no pudo alcanzar en vida. Permitiéndole el paso a Autólicus para que se dispusiera en proferir las palabras precisas que atraparían el alma de la guerrera en aquel cofre.

―Como la muerte tan justa que a todos nos lleva sin distinciones, que así mismo acepte este cofre tan adormecida alma sin negaciones. Esté ésta pura o quebrantada, que en su interior hasta su despertar quede guardada.

Antes de que Rafe o Salmoneus se mirasen las caras como crítica de la posibilidad de aquel conjuro, el alma de Xena que se transforma en su estado de luz y es absorbida por el pequeño cofre que sostenía Autólicus.

―Listo ―dio por terminado el Rey de los Ladrones. Ahora sólo nos queda el hacerla pasar por las puertas hacia el Hades y asunto resuelto.

Los grandes amigos se encargaron de dejar el cofre con el alma de Xena sobre una carreta dirigida por los guardias de Hades que se dedicaban a escoltar el capital que se reunía en los Prados Asfódelos. Oro y entre otras joyas junto con monedas que iban a parar en adineradas recámaras en el palacio de Hades luego de ser extraídas por el trabajo de ciertos hombres que aún después de muertos seguían trabajando como si vivos estuviesen. Tal vez no sufrían tormentos como las almas del Tártaros, pero si querían existir reservando su razón y conciencia, tenían que trabajar como trabajaron en vida.

De este modo encubierto, la guerrera pudo atravesar la salida, que de igual modo era la entrada, de los Prados Asfódelos. Una abertura en un alto muro de roca con un tipo de campo naranja en su interior que a todas las almas destinadas a su mundo les dejaba entrar, pero a ninguna salir. A no ser, claro, que fuese desactivado tras recibir la orden del guardián o de propios inmortales que el Hades moraban. Tal y como sucedió cuando se escoltaban hacia las afueras de aquel mundo de almas equilibradas, la carreta con tesoros hacia el palacio del dios de los muertos.

Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. En el interior del cofre, pese a que se encontraba dormitando, Xena ya había recuperado la conciencia sin tan siquiera haber abandonado el túnel iluminado por antorchas que conectaba al Hades con los Prados Asfódelos. Si seguía estando contenida en aquel cofre, era porque su energía espiritual estaba disminuida y porque dicha caja de bronce tenía la habilidad de contener almas. Un cofre tan peculiar ante los ojos de la guerrera. Tanto que podía jurar que su fabricante tenía que ser el mismo que fabricó el que contenía los dos óbolos del rey Grégor II.

De seguro que Xena hubiese podido ser transportada al palacio de Hades en perfecta calma y acudir allí ante la ayuda de los soberanos dioses que ahí moraban. Una totalmente grata por parte de Perséfone, y otra a conveniencia si de Hades se hacía referencia. A éste último le convenía grandemente que la guerrera regresara a tomar su lugar entre los vivos o su trato con Ares jamás hubiese tenido sentido alguno para él. Para demora de ese regreso, el plan sufrió un contra tiempo. Xena fue descubierta.

―¡Alto!

La carreta fue detenida por unos seres tan cargados de terror que hasta los tétricos y oscuros corceles que tiraban de dicho carruaje se escandalizaron por su presencia.

Los escoltas atacaron la orden de aquellas hijas de la oscuridad. Pues se trataban de tres féminas perfectamente conocidas tanto por inmortales como por los pecadores mortales. Al ser sus voces estruendosas y chillonas, a Xena por un momento las comparó con las Harpías. Sólo que éstas sí podían articular palabras a diferencia de esos alados seres.

Quienes quiera que fueran, muy familiar que se les hacía. Tanto, como para preocuparse cuando tomaron el cofre en el que estaba oculta. Abriéndolo y dejándola al descubierto. Confirmando las sospechas de que alguna alma no autorizada andaba por esa zona.

―Siempre percibiremos tus malditos pecados a kilómetros, Princesa Guerrera ―le habló con el siseo de una serpiente una de las inmortales que le acaban de descubrir. Una con una rubia y risada melena.

Con aquella luminosa apariencia de un tono azulado con la que se mostró cuando fue extraída de su cuerpo, así fue expulsada del cofre el alma de Xena en cuanto tal caja de bronce fue abierta. Como se explicó, estaba consciente, pero débil. Lo suficiente como para reconocer a las inmortales que tenía delante, y como para aceptar que en el estado en el que se encontraba no tenía escapatoria alguna. Pues se trataban de las Erinias, mejor conocidas como las Furias, castigadoras de los pecados tanto de inmortales como mortales. Siendo sus nombres: Alecto, encargada de los asesinatos, Megera de las infidelidades y Tsífone, de las inmoralidades.

―Resaltas entre todos como resalta una rosa roja entre un ramo de blancas ―chilló una de ondulada cabellera negra.

―Estoy contigo, Megera ―apoyó la restante de castaña y despeinada lacia melena―. Sobre todo para Alecto y para mí que nos encargamos de castigar los pecados más cometidos por esta descarrilada. Los asesinatos y las inmoralidades.

―Ni que lo digas, Tisífone. Me podrían ofrecer a todos los condenados del Tártaros en una bandeja y elegiría a esta desgraciada una y otra vez.

Esas tres también desgraciadas ante sus ojos no habían estado conforme con todas las persecuciones que le hicieron en su primera vida. Maniacas caras como aquellas nunca se olvidaban. Primero cuando fueron enviadas para atormentarla por el mismo Ares. «"Bonita" manera de querer recuperarme», pensó recordando el día en el que casi mata a su propia madre por mandato de las Erinias en donde decían que de ese modo vengaría la muerte de su padre. Mucho más adelante cuando era perseguida por todos los inmortales y ella trataba de salvar la vida nuevamente de una Eva ya crecida. Y hasta cuando la persecución ahora era hacia el dios de la guerra y con ello casi ella era la que salía muerta al batallarse contra un Ares posesionado por éstos endemoniadas mujeres. Terminando atrapada en un lago congelado en donde a saber o recordar cómo es que salió con vida y siguió su camino para contarlo.

―Estoy contigo, Alecto ―le dijo Tsífone a su rubia hermana―. Pero por el momento, tenemos que ayudarla a encontrar el lugar a donde realmente pertenece. ¿No es cierto, hermanas?

Las tres se echaron a reír. Atrapando el alma de Xena. Tirándole por las flotantes y luminosas hebras que su cabello representaban. Igualmente por las telas de su capucha y vestido. Rasgándolos con sus largas uñas y deseando poder hacer lo mismo con una piel si la tuviese. Aunque de todos modos los arañazos que le hacían le causaban dolor a pesar de que estaba falta de un cuerpo para sentirlos. Cosas del mundo espiritual en el que estaba sumergida.

Ante unos inmóviles y mudos guardias, las Erinias desaparecieron del túnel iluminado por antorchas para reaparecerse ante el borde de un lúgubre y oscuro y agrandado poso. En donde la poca iluminación que tocaba su inicio provenía de unas tenues antorchas de llamas azules.

―¡Qué seas bien recibida allá abajo! ―le desearon falsamente las tres hermanas al arrojar el alma de Xena por descrito agujero.

…

Era un sitio de gran humedad y gran oscuridad. Donde tan siquiera podías distinguir tus propias manos o tus pies al caminar. Teniendo que recurrir a los otros sentidos para poder desplazarte. Caminando por un terreno de grava con las manos extendidas para descubrir lo que al frente aguardaba. Agudizando el oído para detectar hasta la pequeña gota de agua que caída en un charco. El sonido de una corriente cercana daba a comprender que un arroyo por la zona estaba. Se debía de poner por ello la precaución por delante. Si ingerir de los frutos del inframundo era un problema para los vivos, beber de sus aguas o incluso terminar bañados en éstas

lo era uno aún más grande. Pues con tantas corrientes, uno no sabía si se trataban de un afluente del Aqueronte o del Lete.

De este modo andaba y pensaba la guerrera una vez se repuso de la alta caída que le deparó a su alma. Otra cosa que de haber tenido un cuerpo, entonces sí que podía considerarse como un habitante permanente del inframundo no como una visitante de éste. De lo cual estaba sumamente segura al mirar hacia arriba y distinguir una fina línea de luz igual a un cabello luminoso suspendido en el aire. Ella había estado allá arriba en los propios bordes del barranco desde el que fue lanzada. Y aquella abertura en la tierra tenía la anchura de algunos treinta metros. Ósea que para verla tan fina desde abajo, tenía que encontrarse a un enorme profundidad.

Estaba asustada y la total oscuridad no le ayudaba mucho que digamos. Está demás decir que pidió socorro. Que llamó a su querido dios de la guerra, a Ares. También a los señores de los muertos, Hades y Perséfone. La pobre no tenía bien claro en donde se encontraba aunque ya se lo imaginaba. Y no tenía interés alguno en confirmarlo. Más aún cuando tan poco sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba para salir del inframundo y poder retornar a su cuerpo. Si estaba donde creía que estaba, esa tarea se le iba a hacer más que imposible.

Una hincada en uno de sus pies le hizo reparar en que ya ni sus sandalias tenía puestas, y que no todo en el suelo sólo era fina grava. Había otra serie de cosas más que tras parparlas, fácilmente se descubrían lo que era.

―Huesos ―susurró en cuanto dio con el objeto que se le había enterrado en su talón. Un fragmento de húmero cuya parte quebrada terminaba en forma de estillas tan afiladas como para penetrar en la piel.

Con tantos cráneos, vértebras, costillas y fémures que fue palpando, supuso que tenía que hallarse en una fosa de huesos. Par de interrogantes sobre éstos le saltaron a la mente. El cómo habían llegado esos huesos ahí fue una de ellas. En la antesala del Hades en donde se juzgaban las almas había visto esqueletos salir de los muros de piedra para hacer el papel de guardias. Quizás esos huesos que ahora tocaban compartían la misma función. Osamentas recolectadas por los sirvientes de Hades para ser conjurados y cumplir dicho papel en el inframundo. Huesos de profanadas tumbas, de cadáveres abandonados en los campos de guerra o de los mismos entierros que con el paso del tiempo se hundían en la tierra con la acumulación de capa tras capa de esta. Arribando en el inframundo como si fuesen atraídos por el alma que una vez dio vitalidad al cuerpo al que pertenecían. O esa eran las razones del estar allí, o de plano existían condenados que eran tragados por la tierra en cuerpo y alma hasta las profundidades del inframundo.

Valiéndole polvo los huesos con los que se tropezaba, levantó la vista nuevamente hacia las alturas con el deseo de poder escapar de aquella oscura fosa. Si por ahí había entrado, por allí mismo podía salir. Transformándose en esa azulada luz con la que velozmente se desplazaba, y ascendiendo como quería. Lástima que aún con todo ese deseo que le impulsaba, no pudo alcanzar nunca la salida. El lugar en el que cayó la reconocía ahora como parte suya. Su alma pertenecía al mundo de condenados en el que las Erinias la arrojaron.

Unas sombras, semejantes a los emisarios de la misma muerte, la derribaron en cuanto ganó altura. Impactando estruendosamente contra la fosa de huesos desde donde veía las turquesas orbes de las sombras que le acababan de atacar. Sombras que ahora distinguía a la perfección dado que el recóndito lugar se iluminaba gracias al fuego azul de cientos de antorchas en muros y hasta sobre el suelo. La tierra maldita en la que tenía puestos sus pies acababa de despertar. Con ella, los seres que albergaba.

―¡NO! ¡Suéltenme malditas almas en pena! ―Se rebelaba ante todos los espíritus que osaban en ponerle una mano encima. Todos salidos de las recién encendidas antorchas―. ¡Repugnantes asquerosidades! ¡No se atrevan a tocarme! ―exigía sin resultado alguno a los cadáveres vivientes que brotaban de las corrientes de los arroyos.

Lo que respectaba a las sombras y espíritus, éstos lo más que hacían era atravesarla o tumbarla con el rápido celaje. Como si su motivo principal fuese dejarla enterrada en la tierra. Tierra de donde se encargaban entonces de atraparla los cadáveres que aún era la hora que después de muertos, seguían conservando sus almas. Almas aprisionada que se sentían sumamente atraídas, como muchas otras, por la de la guerrera que ese día les visitaba. Seres sumidos en el dolor de lenta movilidad a los que podía arremeter contra los dos huesos de fémur que tenía en sus manos. Manteniéndolos a distancia. Pero cuando fueron los propios huesos los que se unieron para exigir aquellas dos partes profanadas, Xena deseó ahora tener su espada y Chakram consigo.

Todos los huesos se unieron para formar la estructura de guerreros. Sirvientes de Hades que sólo despertaban cuando eran requeridos sus servicios. En aquel caso, arremeter contra un alma rebelde que no quería aceptar su condenado destino entre ellos. Clavándola con sus lanzas, causándole alaridos de dolor como si un cuerpo tuviese, levantándola en los aires igual que alguien empalado, y conduciéndola a su lugar entre los muertos de su misma clase.

Con tantas lanzas clavadas en su abdomen, pecho, muslos, un antebrazo y una muñeca, Xena no tuvo cabeza para observar hacia donde era llevada. Sino para suplicar, que si la muerte existía, que por favor se le presentase en aquellos momentos porque ya no soportaba más el dolor en su ser. Dolor que había espantado a las otras almas en pena y cadáveres vivientes que al parecer su debido respeto tenían ante los guardias infernales que apresada se llevaban a la recién llegada.

Con todas las lanzas que tenía atravesada, fue lanzada por una pendiente en donde con cada rodar éstas terminaron por desprenderse de su figura. Al dar con suelo plano, se percató que la pesadilla apenas comenzaba. Más guardias y sirvientes del inframundo la recibieron como se recibe a un puerco en el matadero. Con golpes y clavadas del filoso acero de las almas que portaban. No sangraba, pero eso no indicaba que como quiera no sintiera dolor alguno.

Cuando se aburrieron de ella, o pensaron que otros se harían cargo de su alma, la dejaron tendida en un espacio abierto. La guerrera tenía miedo que si se movía, sus atacantes pudiesen regresar por ella. Pero como tan poco podía quedarse allí tirada, se vio en la obligación de hacerlo. Sosteniendo el peso de su torso sobre sus brazos y levantando la mirada hacia todo lo que le rodeaba. Sufrimiento y dolor.

―Tártaros ―pronunció a lo bajo despertando de todos modos al inmortal que en el interior de Gea habitaba.

Se puso de pie siendo inexplicablemente atraída por el dolor y el sufrimiento de los condenados. Siempre con la cabeza en alto observando a las miles y miles de jaulas que desde las alturas colgaban y se mecían con almas cautivas en su interior. Personas que en su interior pagaban sus pecados. Recibiendo picoteos de esqueléticos y escasamente emplumados cuervos que no conocían otro alimento que los ojos de éstos. Arribando cada día a las jaulas para extraerlos tras esperar que esos volviesen a ser sanados con el propósito de ser arrancados de nuevo. Y si a éstos les iba mal, ni hablar de los que también colgaban de cabeza o de sus tobillos y eran flechados por unos arqueros desde lo bajo. O también los que eran ahorcados todos los días, dejados colgando por varias horas sin que pudiesen morir. Todos siendo heridos con armas u objetos especiales para dañar el alma.

Caminando hasta el borde de otro barranco, Xena vio todo un cañón iluminado con las llamas del río Flegetonte que por su mismo centro surcaba. Arrastrando consigo a cuanta alma cayera en sus corrientes de fuego. Llevándolas por la eternidad en medio de su indetenible curso desde el Tártaros hasta el Hades, y desde el Hades hasta el Tártaros. Quemándolas sin consumirlas del mismo modo en el que eran quemadas las que a un poste eran atadas y encendidas en medio de una hoguera como las que se veían y escuchaban en el centro de aquel cañón.

Allí nadie estaba exento de un castigo. Los que no se encontraban cautivos o atados, eran azotados. Azotados de espaldas contra el suelo o mientras llevaban un trabajo acabo. Como levantar pesados bloques de piedra para la construcción de un muro sin sentido, o los que extraían minerales del interior de minas para el reino de Hades. Todos en una misma comunidad de condenados. Cada quien pagando todos y cada uno de sus pecados.

A parte de los violentos castigos más frecuentes, también estaban los silenciosos pero como quiera sufribles. Aquellos con los que bastaba privarle de alimento y agua al condenado para hacerle su segunda vida totalmente insoportable. De estos muchos que habían. Y entre todos había alguien que destacaba. Su nombre era Tántalo y su error y condena fue el haber compartido los secretos de los inmortales con sus amigos en la tierra después que los mismos dioses le ofrecieran su confianza invitándolo a festines en el propio Olimpo. A éste Xena lo reconoció con facilidad gracias a las historias que le contaban en su infancia. Hallándose atado en medio de un estanque cuya agua helada sólo llegaba a su mentón. Y éste, sediento, cuando trataba de beber de ella, el agua que bajaba de nivel. Lo mismo cuando trataba de comer de frutas que colgaban a escasos centímetros de su boca. En cuanto intentaba morder de una, éstas que eran subidas por las ramas del árbol que las producía.

Otro condenado que encabezaba los arrojados en el inframundo lo era Ixión, el primer humano que derramó sangre de un pariente. Su víctima fue su suegro, a quien le hizo caer en un pozo lleno de carbones ardientes para no pagarle los regalos de boda. Recibiendo como castigo el ser atado a una rueda en llamas que giraría por toda la eternidad. Semejante castigo era una de las sádicas atracciones infernales en Tártaros. Viéndose al condenado de Ixión girar en su reservada rueda igual que giran las aspas de un molino en llamas que nunca se apaga ni mucho menos se consume. De tal modo giraba dicho asesino en la parte central de aquel terreno de caídos y malignos a los que la guerrera podía observar con total nitidez desde las alturas.

No muy lejano de Tántalo e Ixión se encontraba uno de los hombres que más anheló la inmortalidad en la tierra. El rey Sísifo, ladrón y asesino condenado a empujar una enorme esfera de roca por una cuesta arriba para luego verle caer sin que pudiese llegar a la cima. Acto que repetía y repetía por toda la eternidad sin poder librarse de el y de su misma condena. Condena a la que se sentenció desde el mismo día que osó raptar y atentar contra la existencia de una inmortal. De Celesta, la muerte. Historia que la guerrera de Xena conocía a la perfección pues fue ella quien liberó a la diosa tras la petición de Hades.

Fuese por un impulso voluntario o involuntario de su alma, Xena se dejó llevar por el llamado de su pasado. Dirigiéndose velozmente hasta a aquel rey con el que se enfrentó en su otra vida. Quedando varada justo al pie de la cuesta por la que forzadamente el condenado empujaba la gigantesca esfera de roca. Viéndole fallar en su cometido en cuanto estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima y ser arrastrado con todo y roca cuesta abajo. El rey no supo que era observado hasta que comenzó a descender lo que le restaba en busca de su maldita condena.

―Sísifo, ¿pesa mucho la roca?

Esa cara, esos penetrantes ojos azules y esos labios que al inclinarse de un lado mostraban una autosuficiente sonrisa, eran la misma expresión de alguien que marcó su derrota en la vida. Eran la misma porque se trataba de la misma persona. Una mujer culpable de sus fracasados sueños como rey y soberano.

―Tú, es cierto. Por aquí vagas.

Por la cara que ahora ponía el tirano rey, estaba claro que aún no olvidaba a la legendaria guerrera que tanto aguó sus planes para obtener la inmortalidad.

―No siempre se tiene el privilegio de ver sufrir a un enemigo tuyo en persona. Y viéndote a ti aquí, pienso que apenas estoy comenzando.

Xena se dirigía con esa labia típica de alguien que no quiera otra cosa que no sea una disputa. En cambio Sísifo, por más contraído que puso sus rostro al verle, ahora se mostraba sereno y sin intensiones de seguirle el juego.

―¿En serio realmente fuimos enemigos, Xena? ―le dio que pensar―. Yo diría que más bien fuimos dos mortales con diferenciados ideales que cuando se cruzaban, no estaban de acuerdo con los que realizaba el otro. Como cuando quise eliminar a Celesta y a la propia muerte de la faz de la tierra o cuando quise obtener el poder de la inmortalidad de Ares a través de su espada y al mismo tiempo encomendarle su tarea a un guerrero que estuviese dispuesto a seguir mis órdenes.

―¿Qué no es eso una de las principales características de un enemigo?

―Puede ser. Pero en caso de que lo sean, pienso que deberías de darle más importancia a los que aún viene siendo la hora, que después de muertos te han de seguir odiando. Porque lo que a mí respecta, no me queda otra cosa que hacer que no sea cumplir mí condena. Suerte con los que denominas enemigos, Xena. Porque como acabas de decir, apenas estás comenzando.

Sin más interés en la guerrera, Sísifo se dio la vuelta para continuar con su condena. No sin antes indicarle a la guerrera que se cuidara las espaldas pues como ella dijo, apenas estaba comenzando con su encuentro de antiguos enemigos. Girándose ella también para toparse con un desquiciado salido de la nada que pretendía estacarla con una de esas lanzas captoras de almas de resplandeciente metal usadas por los guardias de Hades.

―¡Te había dicho una vez que o te me unías o morías! ―le rugió el alma de un antiguo guerrero y enemigo suyo. De esos con los que te topabas en un cruce de caminos y le dejabas muerto sin apenas conocerle de todo. Un melenudo castaño con la mitad del cabello peinado hacia atrás, con perilla en forma de candado, ojos oscuros y de demacrado aspecto sucio y tosco como todo hombre de su calaña.

Prevenida de antemano, Xena le esquivó con facilidad. Arrebatándole la lanza tras patearle por pecho y espalda.

―¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! ―le exigió al blandirle una ofensiva con la misma lanza que éste pretendió usar en su contra. Clavándosela en el pecho en cuanto se dispuso a abalanzársele encima.

―Soy Toxeus, ¿no me recuerdas? ―habló con palabras algo entrecortadas debido a la gracia que le provocaba el asunto―. Déjame adivinar. ¿O es que estás amnésica como muchos cuentan? ¿O es que al fin y al cabo todos los hombres que mataste sólo fueron estorbos en tu camino sin derecho a ser recordados?

―Si un día te asesiné, por algo sería. ¡Grandísima escoria! ―le tocó ahora rugir a la guerrera desprendiendo la lanza del alma de aquel hombre y pateándole nuevamente.

―Fue una pena que liberaras a Celesta, Xena. Tenía grandes planes en los que podía perdonarte el que me hubieses asesinado puesto que mientras que la Muerte estuvo encadenada, podía seguir estando en la tierra como un vivo. Como te dije, te quería a mi lado o muerta. Y extrañamente hoy puedo tenerte en ambas formas. Así que prepárate guerrera, que si has resucitado como dicen, al quedarte aprisionada aquí por mis propias manos te tendrás que ir despidiendo de esa famosa segunda vida de la que todos vociferan. Morirás y te me unirás para reinar entre los muertos como debimos de haber hecho entre los vivos.

El hombre sí que soñaba a lo alto. Pena por él que, para hacer más imposible sus sueños, hubiese querido involucrar a tan legendaria guerrera. Más aún cuando ésta le llegaban los recuerdos de la basura que fue y que tan fácil pudo vencer.

―Tú sí que aspiras a lo alto, Toxeus. Lástima para ti que yo tienda a juntarme a otro nivel.

―Lástima para ti también que elijas una vez más el lado difícil.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el tal Toxeus llamó a sus seguidores que después de muertos pareciera que no pudiesen encontrar a otro idiota más que seguir que el primero que siguieron en vida. Con espadas y lanzas captoras de almas, todas y cada uno se blandieron contra la guerrera. La cual los mandaba rodando por el mismo sitio por el que venían. En cuestión de minutos los derrotó junto con su líder como el grupo de muertos y perfectas sabandijas que fueron y seguían siendo. Encontrando su arremate cuando la roca de Sísifo descendía cuesta abajo y les quitaba el valor te ponerse de pie.

No teniendo ni la menor intención de terminar como sus estúpidos enemigos, Xena se alejó de ellos en forma de luz y del impacto de aquella gigantesca roca. En medio del acto su decisión había sido regresar al punto de partida en donde las Erinias le arrojaron y poder luchar ahora contra las sombras, guardias y almas en pena del terreno gracias a las armas que ahora tenía sujetas. Una espada y una lanza. Pero sucede que no pudo lograr tal cometido por que algo la derribo en los aires. Impactando con par de jaulas de condenados antes de caer en un espacio abierto de terreno.

Una flecha. Otra arma con el mismo metal resplandeciente de las lanzas y espadas captoras de almas. Tal cosa la había derribado como a un ganso en plena migración de otoño. Se distrajo mirando a los lejanos arqueros que les apuntaban a los condenados que colgaban, creyendo que uno de éstos había sido su atacante. Extrayendo con dolor y coraje el clavado metal. Una estúpida flecha nunca había acabado con ella y ahí, que carecía de un cuerpo del qué preocuparse, menos todavía.

―Ni se te ocurra escapar como un espíritu, Xena. Que mis arqueros te derribarían en cuanto lo pensases. ¡Maldita zorra amazona! ―le insultó un hombre con entradas en su cabeza, cortísimo pelo castaño en esta y achicados ojos marrones. Uno de poca constitución física que daba a entender que podía jugar cualquier papel en aquel grupo menos de un guerrero puesto que hasta de armadura carecía.

A su lado, un grupo de unas veintitantas almas de guerreros condenados se le reaparecieron bajo esa forma luminosa que amenguaba en cuanto tomaban la forma de los hombres que fueron. De entre su cúmulo se abrió paso la figura del que debía de liderarlos dirigiéndose ante el que acababa de advertir a la guerrera.

―Celano, esa no es la forma de darle la bienvenida a tan grandiosa guerrera ―reprendió falsamente a la mano derecha que en vida tuvo que haber tenido, sonriendo arrogantemente pues la verdad era que le era grato el ver a una enemiga suya completamente acorralada.

―No me vengas restringiendo a mí y a todos lo que gran venganza llevamos teniendo deparada para ésta desgraciada metiche ―exigió el "reprendido" de Celano―. En especial a mí ―se giró ante todos sin dejar de apuntarle con una espada a la guerrera. Que si bien a ti, Krykus ―se dirigió al arrogante líder de todos―, te aguó tus planes cuando querías lograr una guerra entre amazonas y centauros con tal de debilitar sus fuerzas y apropiarte de sus dominios, a mí esta perra envuelta en cuero me mató enterrándome su maldita espada sin tan siquiera mirarme a la cara.

―De acuerdo, Celano ―aceptó echando su cabello marrón recogido en una cola hacia atrás―. Permitiré que la atravieses con una espada cuantas veces quieras en no que alistamos las cosas ―accedió sonriente.

―Te equivocas, para ella quiero el peor de los tormentos, aquí en Tártaros. Quiero que el dolor le sea tan continuo como el aire que respira ―deseaba maniacamente el asesinado mientras era apoyado por varios de los del grupo que por causa de Xena debieron de haberla pasado realmente mal en sus últimos instantes de vida.

―A mí tan poco me fue nada bien luego de ser vencido por la reina amazona Melosa. Y heme aquí con la calma que todo líder debe tener ―enfatizó Krykus tirándose de los bellos de la pequeña perilla que poseía en su mentón mientras enfocaba los azules ojos de la guerrera con los café oscuros suyos.

Xena pasaba la mirada de uno a otro en medio de su estúpida discusión sobre quién había sufrido más gracia a ellas. Otros patéticos, eso era lo que eran. Otros miserables que debía de añadir a la parte de su lista de enemigos rastreros.

Respecto a lo que decían, como que unas imágenes del narrado suceso le saltaban a la memoria. No teniéndolo del todo claro, pero sí lo suficiente como para aceptar ella que lo que decían era verdad. Viéndose atravesar primeramente un territorio de amazonas griegas que acababa de plantar la guerra contra los centauros. Todo porque creían que su reina Terreis había sido asesinada por una flecha lanzada por el centauro Fantes, el hijo del líder de los centauros llamado Tildo. Seres que junto con todo su clan terminan uniéndose a las amazonas, lideradas por su nueva reina Melosa y hermana de la fallecida Terreis, luego de que se descubriera que el verdadero culpable lo había sido Krykus. Todo gracias a la intervención y ayuda de ella, de Xena. Guerrera que revivía en su memoria los hechos como que tenía delante a los principales maquinadores de aquella problemática.

―Me parece que debí de causarles algo peor que una jaqueca en sus huecas cabezas ―se burló de los dos cabecillas de aquella falsa y de sus ineptos seguidores que cayeron bajo las fuerzas de unas alocadas mujeres y unas bestias con pezuña. Adjetivos ante los ojos de la guerrera.

―Así es ―estuvo en total acuerdo un Krykus que ya no estaba seguro de poder seguir sosteniendo la plástica sonrisa que tenía puesta en su boca. La actitud de la guerrera comenzaba a alterarle como al desesperado de Celano―. Tanto que a tu intervención se debió esta condena que nos cayó sobre los hombros y que llevamos sufriendo por más de un siglo. En donde cada día somos sometidos arduos trabajos, azotados y luego dejados a nuestra suerte en este mundo de demonios hasta que llegue el otro infernal día en el que se repita nuestro calvario. Y eso, querida, te lo vamos a hacer pagar. Nos convertiremos en tus verdugos de cada día. ¡Atrápenla!

Pobres condenados que no tenían cabeza para más que para la venganza. Abalanzándose sobre una guerrera que ya conocía el bajo comportamiento de tipos como ellos. Aprovechándose de su condición espiritual para recordarles con más profundidad quién era ella. A tiempo que se dedicaba a ajustar piezas en su memoria. Recordando al fin el día exacto en los que conoció a los futuros padres del centauro Xenan, a quien muchísimos años después ayudaría a salvarse del odio de Belach, el primogénito de Borias. El centauro Fantes y la amazona Ephiny (a quienes conoció en ese conflicto) debieron de haberse enamorado y distanciado de sus clanes luego de que aquella guerra ocasionada por Krykus se terminara. Topándose meses después con dicha amazona, enviudada tras su esposo haber muerto en una batalla en Corinto, quedando ella embarazada. Parto en el que ella, Xena, le atendía. De ese modo se resumía la historia de ese par.

―De nada te servirá que luches, Xena. ¡Eres nuestra! ―intentaba dar vigor a sus hombres un Krykus que a todos los veía caer debilitados bajo el filo de las armas de Xena. Una espada y una lanza mucho más poderosa que la de todos sus lacayos puesto que eran las usadas por los propios guardias del Hades.

Parada sobre unos apiñados bloques de piedra de unos tres pies de largo y uno de ancho, Xena queda a dos metros de altura sobre los enemigos que subían su pequeña torre para intentar darle alcance y no conseguir otra cosa que una buena patada en sus cabezas. Razón por la que los arqueros se prepararon para hacer uso de sus flechas. Xena que se imaginaba lo que le esperaba, se desapareció del blanco que componía y todas las flechas fueron a parar contra los hombres que pretendían atestarle con sus armas.

Reapareciéndose con aire victorioso a espaldas de Krykus, le clavó la lanza en su dorso. Y sin voltearse, tiró de su espada hacia atrás para enterrar el hierro en el abdomen de un Celano que se abalanzaba furiosamente hacia a ella. Misma maniobra con la que le había dado muerte tiempo atrás.

―Y una vez más te venzo como la mísera escoria que eres, Celano ―le dijo recordando cuando le persiguió y le mató durante la batalla final en el territorio amazonas. Sólo que ahora añadía una venganza más. Pateándolo y mandándolo a rodar hacia un géiser de agua ácida cercano que estalló justo cuando éste cayó sobre él. Mandándolo a volar como la basura que era.

El resto de los atacantes que vieron la suerte de Celano, se lo pensaron mejor a la hora de atacar a la guerrera en un campo minado de esas fuentes termales. Algunas pequeñas como las pisadas de sus botas, pero otras tan grandes como para mandar volando también a la pesada roca que Sísifo empujaba.

Otra cosa que mantuvo a raya a los guerreros fue la sangre que se aparecía sobre la espada de la guerrera para desvanecerse como la mera proyección que era. Sangre que no supieron de donde había salido hasta que un Celano se acercó tambaleantemente hacia ellos. El hombre estaba reviviendo la herida mortal que le causó Xena tiempo atrás.

―¡¿Qué esperan para atraparla?! ―se enfureció el sangrado al ver a los hombres de Krykus inmóviles como estatuas mientras que su igualmente proyectada herida desaparecía tras serenar la mente que bajo doloroso recuerdo le manifestó.

―No creas que eres la única que puede moverse como una estrella fugaz en estos mundos, querida ―le tocó sorprenderle ahora por su espalda el cizañero de Krykus―. Que más de un siglo de condena en este infierno me han aventajado más trucos con los que airosamente tú te has atrevido a entrar aquí. Y el más grande de todos es este puñal que te clavo, maldita.

Era como desangrarse y con ello perder el oxígeno y el alimento que necesitaba el cuerpo para sobrevivir. Nada más que lo que fuese que estuviese perdiendo a causa de la herida de aquel puñal, le provocaba debilidad en su espíritu y alma entera. Sintiendo al mismo tiempo el candente dolor de alguien a quién se le atraviesa un filo por su espalda baja y le traspasa por el mismo centro del pecho.

―¿Qué metal es éste? ―preguntó con unos ojos bien abiertos a causa del dolor.

―Uno que sólo se puede conseguir en el corazón de Tártaros. Del que precisamente están hecho los barrotes contra los titanes que bajo nuestros pies yacen aprisionados por toda la eternidad ―le explicó con una deleitante sonrisa―. Ya te imaginarás lo potente que es. Tanto, que espero que tú también sangres como sangran todos los que aquí son condenados a docenas de apuñaladas―le susurró al oído mientras pasaba a sostenerle ya que a la guerrera poco le faltaba para que se desplomara.

La victoria se veía ya en las manos de Krykus. Exhibiéndose como el arrogante que era ante sus hombres y ante los espectadores que no les importó suspender el trabajo que tenían en la construcción de un muro no muy lejos de aquella confrontación, y por ello ganarse un buen castigo, con tal de ver aquella escena pocas veces vista en aquel mundo. Pero sucede que Krykus no había jugado muy limpio que digamos. Haciendo uso de una fuerza mayor y no propia de él para vencer a la guerrera. Alimentando al dicho de lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

―¡Muchas gracias por hacerme el favor de capturarla! ―se le escuchó gritar roncamente a un loco que venía montado en un carro tirado por un animado esqueleto de corcel desde el campo minado de géiseres―. Porque esta mujer causante de la perdición de mis dos hijos varones, es sólo mía. Mía para mostrarle el verdadero infierno de este lugar.

Con lo rápido que se presentó aquel nuevo maniaco, nadie tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para parpadear. Lo único que pudieron ver fue como el desconocido le arrebataba a Xena de los brazos de Krykus y la tiraba en su carro para seguirle de largo. Y por más flechas que le lanzaron los arqueros, éstas fueron a parar en todo tipo de blancos menos en el que se acababa de robar el más grande botín de ese día como de los transcurridos y quedados por transcurrir. Desapareciendo en un haz en llamas ante todos los que le miraban y trasladando a la guerrera a otro lugar.

En alguna parte del Tártaros, Xena despertó en el momento justo en el que su secuestrador aterrizaba su carro sobre un extrañamente desolado terreno. Aún estaba débil, pero sin el puñal clavado que se quedó en la mano de Krykus cuando fue tirada por su temporero salvador y ahora condenado, sentía cómo las fuerzas le iban regresando poco a poco. Lo malo era que se encontraba encadenada de brazos por todo su torso. Lo peor, que éstas impedían que se materializara en su forma de luz.

―¿Y quién eres tú ahora? ―le preguntó al hombre que le tiraba de su capucha con una desquiciada mueca en su rostro. Un melenudo señor de guerra de entradas más profundas que las del otro bastardo de Celano―. No me digas ―se apresuró antes de que su captor decidiera en contestarle o no―. Otro al que le arruiné sus planes.

―No sólo te entrometiste en mis planes contra unos aldeanos del este de Tracia, maldita. Sino que fuiste la culpable de que dos de mis hijos se me perdieran como si su madre los hubiese abortado prematuramente. El mayor murió en una batalla de Corinto. Todo el tiempo creí que tú lo habías asesinado y cada día me dediqué a entrenar al segundo para que te matara y vengase la muerte de su hermano en cuanto tú apareciera. Cosa que hiciste años más tarde. Te defendiste diciendo que tú no le habías matado, que fueron mis propios hombres al ver que éste intentaba hacer la paz en aquella tierra que tú saqueabas. Cosa que nunca creí hasta que me mataste y arribé a este mundo de condenados. De haber muerto mi hijo como un verdadero guerrero, estaría aquí a mí lado. Ofreciendo su alma a Ares y a las nuevas guerras que azotan la tierra. Pero no. Resultó que lo que decías era cierto y que por ende, mi hijo quedó deshonrado ante mis ojos, ante los de Ares y ante los de la propia guerra. Pasos que siguió mi segundo hijo Sphaeus luego de que optara también por la rendición cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acabar contigo. Ambos renunciaron a su sangre de guerreros y por lo tanto, a mí que era su padre.

Xena le escuchó con labios despegados y una ceja alzada. El hombre le acusaba y le acusaba y ella en verdad que no veía ni porque responsabilizarse de tan siquiera el haberle matado. Pues ahora que le veía a él y al carro que montaba, sí recordaba haber tenido a una violenta carrera con semejante individuo al que terminó venciéndole cortándole profundamente su vientre con el filo de su espada. Lo mismo de ese hijo mayor del que hablaba. Un joven emboscado por sus propios hombres en cuanto se le ocurrió levantar en plena batalla una bandera de paz. Y del segundo que nombraba como Sphaeus, ese sí que nunca olvidaba su rostro de ojos azules y cabello rubio almendrado trenzado luego de que le hiriese con una flecha y ella tuviera una estadía bajo los cuidados de un enviudado aldeano. Un tal Darius que aparte de sanarla como que también pretendía que pasara a tomar el papel de madre que dejó su difunta esposa respecto a sus hijos.

―Escucha…

―Soy Cyenus, servidor de Ares ―se presentó de mala gana al no saberse reconocido.

―Sí, y a mí Zeus me aprecia ―comentó sarcásticamente pensando en los bajos gusto que Ares tenía a la hora de aceptar seguidores―. No es mi problema que las cosas no te hayan salido en la vida como esperabas. Como tan poco veo mal que tus hijos hayan tomado sus propias decisiones y no vivir copiando la mediocridad de su padre.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mis hijos, desgraciada?! ¡Tú que ofendiste a Ares al defender a esa mugre de aldeanos profetizadores de la paz! ―le gritó levantando un látigo contra ella―. Pero ya verás cómo se te quitan las ganas de decir otra cosa luego de que te lance a las llamas del Flegetonte del que ni el mismo Hades podrá sacarte. ¡Al fin podré vengarme y verte caer en donde realmente debes de estar!

Cyenus aventó su látigo contra la guerrera con la intención de arrojarle hacia la gran zanja por donde corrían las corrientes en llamas del nombrado río. Para eso la había llevado hasta ahí. No le deseaba peor sufrimiento que el ser arrastrada y quemada por el fuego por toda la eternidad.

―Lamento no poder complacerte, grandísimo perdedor ―le salió de sorpresa Xena al arrojarse al suelo en pleno borde hacia una segura caída en el Flegetonte. Esquivando el golpe del látigo, para ponerse de pie cuán más rápido pudiese y luego aventarse contra Cyenus con todas sus fuerzas. Achocándolo contra la carroza. Propinándole un cabezazo y luego pateándolo para mandarlo hacia el borde en donde segundos atrás ella peligraba. Cyenus tuvo la temporera suerte de clavar bien sus uñas en el terreno porque una vuelta más, y lo que le esperaban eran las corrientes del río. Malo que no tuvo la ligereza de ponerse de pie y encarar a la guerrera que le tomaba nuevamente por sorpresa.

Corriendo hacia su fastidioso enemigo, Xena tomó impulso desde la tierra y movida por la velocidad de sus piernas, estampó contra el pecho de Cyenus ambos pies en una doble patada. Arrojándolo hacia el río como él minuto atrás pretendió hacer con ella. Éste aunque se transformó en su forma de luz para poder escapar, ya estaba condenado por las flamas que subieron en forma de ola para atraparle y hundirle junto con el resto de almas que allí yacían.

Como acto de magia, las cadenas que apresaban a Xena se aflojaron de su cuerpo. El autor de su conjuro ya no estaba allí para controlarlas. Ella era libre para continuar su camino. Para ver si de una vez y por todas podía abandonar el maldito inframundo que desde hacía rato que venía siendo muy detestable para su persona.

Impresionada por la velocidad del carro de Cyenus, a la guerrera le pareció que se desplazaría mejor si hacía uso de éste. Montándose y tomando las riendas del corcel alado de pura piel sobre huesos bajo armadura.

―¡Vamos, equino esquelético! Muéstrame cuán rápido me regresas ―le ordenó refiriéndose al área en donde Cyenus la raptó y por lo tanto a las cercanías de la única salida que conocía.

De haber sido más específica, puede que el corcel le hubiese llevado a donde quería. Aunque también puede que de todas formas no lo hubiese hecho. No, porque ya estaba entrenado para regresar a un único lugar. Donde sus verdaderos jinetes en su verdadera zona de trabajo. Una cárcel para almas condenadas.

En una definición más concreta, el lugar a donde Xena le tocó arribar esta vez se asemejaba más al interior de una colmena que lo que se asemejan las bayas comestibles de las venenosas. En otras palabras, era algo sumamente similar. Diferenciándose únicamente en que en cada celda en vez de miel, un condenado aprisionado se encontraba. Privado de la libertad por unos barrotes con una especie de luminiscencia naranja que se activaba al contacto para impedir la fuga. Custodiado por sirvientes de Hades en vez de abejas.

El corcel detuvo el carro en lo que venía siendo la entrada general de esa prisión semejante a una colmena reservada para almas condenadas que aguardaban sin libertad por el sufrir el castigo sentenciado que les aguardaba fuera de estas, o simplemente sufrirlo allí mismo.

―¿A dónde rayos me has traído, cuadrúpedo de huesos? ―se esperó lo peor una Xena que se encogía bajo su capucha negra mientras al carro se acercaban desde la distancia unos guardias.

Si de veras quería regresar a su cuerpo y continuar viviendo su segunda vida, conveniente sería que pensara en algo lo más rápido posible. Pero en qué cosa. Para un poco de temporera ventaja, los guardias que se dirigían a ella se entretuvieron contra un alma fugitiva recién capturada.

―¡Libérenme, demonios del infierno! ―forcejeaba en vano contra los cadavéricos guardias―. Sólo les pido que dejen vengarme y podrán someterme al peor de los castigos por el tiempo que se les venga en gana. Es más, seré su esclavo. Le venderé mi alma al que me permita vengarme. Porque ella está aquí. Y ya la han atacado. Debe de estar débil. ¡Se los ruego! Hasta los desgraciados como yo se les deben de cumplir un último deseo. Y yo no lo tuve en vida. ¡Libérenme!

En medio de la desesperación y los zarandeos que daba para intentar zafarse de sus captores, el fugitivo llegó a posar sus ojos sobre la figura de Xena. Quien tuvo el descuido de mostrar parte de su rostro cuando alzaba el cuello para ver a su vez de quién se trataba el aprendido que claramente de ella hablaba.

―¡Oh, por los testículos de Urano que cayeron al mar! ¡Es ella! ¡Está justamente aquí! ―le descubrió ante unos guardias que le daban por demente porque ellos sólo veían un carro vacío. Xena no se lo pensó dos veces para bajarse de éste y esconderse tras una la unión de una estalactita con una estalagmita que servían de columnas como muchas otras.

Respirando profundo, pensó que se había salvado. Atreviéndose a cerrar los ojos e incluso agradecer internamente sin esperarse que cuando los abriese, tendría a un guardia amenazándole con su espada,

―Vieron que no mentía ―se jactaba el fugitivo al ver al guardia regresar con su enemiga―. Cambio de deseo, señores ―hablaba como si los deseos pudiesen cumplirse en aquel infierno―. La quiero conmigo en mi celda. Ya no veo la hora de hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo. Después de todo, aquí se siente como sienten los vivos ―dictó relamiéndose un poco el labio superior―. Haré que me pague el baño que me debe con su propia lengua y luego la colgaré de los tobillos y le estaré pegando hasta que me canse. Después, comenzará el verdadero calvario para ella ―expuso observando ciertas regiones de su cuerpo en específico bajo las telas de su vestido y capucha.

Esa cara y frases de viejo verde que mostraba. Unos achicados ojos azul grisáceo que se oscurecían por sus lujuriosos pensamientos. Un perfecto pervertido de cuarenta y tantos años con frente y entradas bastante abiertas y un candado como barba al igual que el otro bastardo melenudo de Toxeus. Sólo que éste compartía el mismo corte romanizado como Celano. Unos perfectos imbéciles que pensaban que con ello el sentido civilizado recaía en sus patéticas vidas.

―Mezentius ― le reconoció. No podía olvidar al causante de la muerte de su querido Marcus la noche en la que rescataba a la princesa adolecente Jana de sus garras.

―Que bien que me recuerdes, Xena. Ya me iba a desilusionar si no entendías la venganza que en tu contra quiero realizar. Con eso de que dicen que andas falta de memoria.

―No que lo tuyo son las niñas vírgenes. Por eso de que te atemorizan las comparaciones ―le dio en su hombría sin hacer uso de la fuerza física. Pensando en aquel día en el que estuvo a punto de violar a la princesa que a ella se le pidió rescatar.

―Y afortunadamente tú me ayudas grandemente con eso al encontrarte, por lo que puedo ver, unos cuantos años más joven que cuando me asesinaste, perra. Te haré aullar de agonía. ¡Ya lo veras!

Estaban siendo escoltados prisión adentro mientras llevaban a cabo su "amigable conversación". Pero en un cruce, fueron separados por los unos guardias que de entender sus palabras, ya no les interesaba más su historia pasada.

―No, no se la lleven ―pasó a suplicar un desesperado de Mezentius―. Les juro que nadie le hará pagar todos sus pecados mejor que yo. ¡No! ¡No es más que una perra que merece ser destrozada!

―Viejo verde ―escupió a lo bajo Xena cuando le vio desaparecer por un corredor iluminado por antorchas y ella seguir siendo escoltada por un guardia por otro contrario.

Las esposas que tenía puesta con los brazos hacia su espalda tenían que ser del mismo metal que de las armas captoras de almas o de las cadenas con las que la ató Cyenus. Apresada con éstas no podía realizar un veloz escape en forma de luz. Si no le gustaba estar detenida mucho menos ser adentrada en aquella prisión con prisioneros entre los cuales varios podían serlo todo menos sus amigos. Los condenados aún no olvidaban quién los había enviado a las celdas en las que se encontraban.

La forma en la que extendían sus brazos intentado traspasar los barrotes resplandecientes que imposibilitaba su escape, no era para nada un cordial saludo. Ni se diga de las palabras que le dirigían. Eran cientos y cientos de celdas unas sobre las otras a ambos lados de aquel corredor. Todas con un estrecho suelo sobresaliente a su frente para su acceso o para la ronda de los guardias. Del alto techo colgaban otras tantas jaulas con más prisioneros. Preguntándose la guerrera en cuál sería colocada.

―¿A dónde demonios piensas llevarme? ―preguntó con desespero la guerrera―. Esqueleto andante, te he hecho una pregunta ―insistió con gran enfado al recibir como respuesta un empujón hacia delante y oscuras miradas tanto por su escolta como por los cercanos guardias que rondaban frente a las celdas.

―Yo sólo espero que sea al lugar más oscuro y podrido de todo Tártaro ―se le escuchó decir a una ronca voz de un viejo calvo desde una celda en el segundo piso―. Desde que impediste que me apropiara del más grande de los poderes, no he deseado otra cosa para ti y para el otro ladronzuelo de Autólicus. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que entraron a mí palacio!

No tenía la menor idea de quién podía ser el desquiciado que le gritaba desde lo alto hasta que le nombró a Autólicus. ¡Claro! Se trataba de una misión que tuvo, se acordará ella por qué motivo la aceptó, en donde se encontró con el Rey de los Ladronespor vez primera. Semejante plan con semejante semidiós para apropiarse de una caja llena de poder sí que estaba para dejarlo grabado en la memoria. Una vez más se veía ataviada con un vestido de bailarina árabe seduciendo y engatusando al soberano y miembros de su corte a quienes iban a sabotear.

―Será mejor que abandones tú sueño, Malthus ―le gritó ahora ella desde lo bajo tras recordar su nombre y encajar piezas en su memoria―. Porque no pienso quedarme en este nido de ratas por mucho tiempo.

Antes de que se armara una revuelta en aquella área, el escolta de Xena la apresuró más con otros tantos bruscos empujes mientras que los que custodiaban los alrededores se encargaron de callar a muchos otros prisioneros que como el tal Malthus, se habían alborotado por cuenta de la recién llegada.

―¿Y tú cuando piensas decirme a donde me llevas? ¿Es que los fabrican sin lengua o qué?

―Los sirvientes del inframundo no fueron creados para hablar, sólo para cumplir su propósito como guardias.

Xena miró a todos lados para dar con el autor de aquella tenebrosa voz que había sonado tan cerca de ella, que le dio la sensación de haber sentido su aliento.

―¿Quién eres tú y por qué no das la cara?

―Soy alguien que acompaña a cada ser desde el primer día de su existencia. Me dirijo por los actos cometidos, me alojo en la conciencia al momento de dar mi veredicto y dejo caer mi condena sobre el pecador o el errante.

Quien quiera que fuese debía de ser invisible. Juraba que lo sentía a escasos pies de distancias. A parte del mudo guardia que se encontraba detenido a su espalda, la estancia abierta a la redonda en la que habían llegado —un cruce de cuatro corredores a cada lado— y un espejo de dos metros de alto y uno y medio de ancho, no veía nada más.

Tras recibir un segundo empujón, Xena casi impacta contra el descrito espejo. El cual a ambos lados poseía dos antorchas que al notar su presencia, cambiaron sus llamas del naranja al morado. No extrañándole mucho esto, pues ya eran varias veces las que había visto cambiar de la nada el color del fuego en aquel mundo, Xena se gira ante el guardia para pedir una explicación. Ya estaba harta de su silencio. En eso algo la detiene y le hace enfocarse nuevamente en su reflejo en aquel espejo. Cuando ella se movió, éste se quedó estático. Ella no se había movido en el reflejo.

―¡¿Qué rayos?! ―se espantó un poco dando un paso hacia atrás que se sumó a otros dos en cuanto los ojos de su reflejo se tornaron completamente negros.

―Yo rijo el destino, la suerte y la condena inminente, guerrera ―habló de nuevo la tenebrosa y áspera voz viniendo ahora del reflejo de la referida―. Estrecho la mano de la conciencia para llegar al alma de cada hombre y mujer. Y si éstos se han dejado corromper por el pecado, derramo sobre ellos la condena merecida. Y tú, pecadora, has de merecer una como todas. No obstante me inquieta tu conciencia. Parece estar dividida. Dividiéndome a mí entre dictarte tu condena, o dejarte absuelta del destino que ansia recaer sobre ti.

Xena estaba con tremenda mueca en su cara. Realmente no le placía ver que de su forma saliera una voz tan retorcida como aquella. Se sentía ronca por ello.

―Muchas palabras llenas de justicia para alguien que no comparte su identidad y se esconde tras la de otros ―mandó por la borda lo que opinase o dejara de opinar de ella. Si existía un lugar en el que no volvería a poner ni un sólo pie, ese lo era el inframundo.

―Yo soy Moros, mortal. Hijo de Nix, la noche. Oscuro como ella misma y la mayor parte del tiempo invisible. Como el pensamiento de todos. ―Y explicado esto, la deidad que abandona en el espejo el reflejo de Xena, dejando una total negrura tras el cristal.

Xena hizo otra mueca. Como si le importara de quien fuese hijo. Ella lo que quería era largarse de allí.

―Oh, sí. De algo por ahí me habían contado ―le restó validez―. Lo que me importa es, que como dios que eres, estarás perfectamente enterado de quién soy y de que aún sigo viva. Por lo que como sabrás, no pertenezco aquí y aún a mi consciencia no le toca el turno de que estreches su mano y te vistas con la túnica de un juez y des con el martillo contra una tabla para…

―¡Silencio! Viva o no tu alma yace aquí frente a mí. Y dado que aún no puedo juzgarla, aguardarás como todas las que aguardan cuando al profundo Tártaros llegan.

No tuvo tiempo ni de despegar los labios para una próxima protesta. El espejó se abrió como un agujero negro tragándosela por completo.

…

Una torre rodeada por una serpiente de fuego que descendía y ascendía por sus rocas como si la celara por completo. Como si nadie más que ella pudiese acercarse a tan alto monumento de piedra. Era sin duda la parte más alta de la prisión del Tártaros. Y en su último piso había sido encerrada la guerrera. Ocupando una de las cinco celdas que allí estaban presentes.

―Oye, aquí no se viene a dormir. Sino a sufrir.

Xena se incorporó de golpe. ¿En serio que se había quedado dormida? ¿Cuánto tiempo podía haber pasado desde entonces?

―Cielos, en dónde me he metido ―se dijo para sí.

―Cielos nada. Infierno querrás decir. Aunque, podría serlo si una vez hace tanto y tanto tiempo no te hubieses entrometido en mis planes de cambiar el destino de las almas en el inframundo. Podrías estar ahora en los Campos Elíseos de no haber metido tus narices en donde no te llamaron. Sí, todo iba perfecto. Ese casco de invisibilidad de Hades sí que hacía milagros.

Xena se encontraba de espaldas escuchando al maniaco que se hallaba en la celda que quedaba frente a la suya en aquella redonda sala. Prisionero en el que comenzó a concentrar sus pensamientos haciendo a un lado por un momento los que le afligían por no saber cómo poder escapar de allí. Dándose la vuelta y ver si el sujeto que le hablaba era quien se imaginaba.

―Atyminius ―le nombró en cuanto sus ojos lo confirmaron.

―¿Cómo estás, Xena? ¿Gozando de la decisión que tomaste cuando me arruinaste la sopa? ―le recriminó el recién reconocido de pálido aspecto, cabello entre cano y expresiones de un mismo maniaco.

―Si esa decisión hizo que pudieras pudrirte en esta prisión, Atyminius, junto con otros tantos, cree me que no me arrepiento de nada.

―Veamos si sigues opinando lo mismo cuando vengan por ti. Desearía poder verte sufrir pero me conformo con ver tu decrépito estado cuando te regresen. Algo inevitable para los que se sacan uno de los premios mayores y son enviados a esta torre. Como sabrás, yo estoy aquí por atentar contra el propio inframundo y robarle al mismísimo dios y soberano de éste, Hades. Ah, pero los demás sí que tienen tela para cortarles ―parlaba como el perfecto demente que era―. ¿No es cierto, Locusta? ―se dirigió a una mujer adyacente a su celda en la derecha y ante la vista de Xena―. ¿Cuántas pociones te han hecho tragar estos últimos años? ―le preguntó sin recibir contestación alguna―. Esta asesina ―regresó con Xena―, fue acusada de envenenar a cuatrocientas personas. Entre las que se pudieron contar porque además de probar sus venenos con animales, también lo hacía con esclavos ―contaba entre risas como cualquier trastornado de la mente―. Si la vieras vomitar y delirar de cada rato producto de los venenos que aquí le hacen ingerir. ¡Cuando regresa a su celda, regresa verde! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Locusta, una joven campesina tomada por esclava en Roma. Sentenciada a muerte por sus crímenes de intoxicación y separada de ese destino por la emperatriz Agripina quién le pidió que le fabricase un veneno para matar a su esposo y emperador Claudio, a cambio de salvarla de la muerte. Todo para que lograra ascender al trono a su hijo, Nerón, último emperador de la estirpe de la que provenía el histórico general Julio César. No terminando ahí el envenenamiento real, Nerón pidió a Locusta que hiciese lo mismo con el joven hijo de Claudio, Británico, para así asegurar su reinado. Por su eficacia, Locusta fue grandemente privilegiada por Nerón y su gobierno hasta la derrota y muerte de éste. Fin que se la llevó enredada a ella también tras ser acusada y horriblemente sentenciada por el siguiente emperador, Galba.

De algo de todo ello Xena estaba enterada a través de la chamán de la tribu amazona en la que se crió en esa segunda vida que poseía. Los ataques de envenenamiento contra los enemigos de su tribu estaban grandemente inspirados en ésta herbolaria mujer. Alguien que no terminando de pagar su castigo en vida, por más horrendo que fuese, lo continuaba después de la muerte.

―Atyminius ―se alzó una voz masculina en la celda siguiente entre Locusta, y la de Xena―, hablas como si el cortarte las manos todos los días, por ladrón, no fuese un castigo para ti ―comentó por decir o tal vez en defensa de la silenciosa Locusta que era claro que mucho mal había hecho, pero también que todo ya lo estaba pagando―. Aquí nadie se queda con nada y todos pagamos al destino que nosotros mismos nos forjamos.

―Ay, Pirítoo… ¡Que agua fiesta saliste! Uno aquí tratando de levantar el ánimo en medio de esta eterna prisión, y tú que sales con la filosofía que no te aplicaste cuando intentaste secuestrar a Perséfone de la propia casa de Hades.

Otro personaje histórico que se añadía al libro de vivencias de Xena. De éste último sí que escuchó hablar durante su primera vida varias noches en la casa de su abuela. Pirítoo, junto con su amigo Teseo rey de Atenas y asesino del Minotauro, juraron que ambos se desposarían con una hija de Zeus. Teseo eligió a Helena y la raptó cuando era una niña. Pirítoo a Perséfone y por eso ambos tuvieron que descender al inframundo en donde fueron encadenados tras Hades conocer sus intenciones. Para fortuna de Teseo, éste logro ser salvado por Hércules cuando anduvo por ese mundo en cumplimiento de uno de sus trabajos. Lástima por Pirítoo que cuando le fue a tender la mano al semidiós, la tierra comenzara a temblar causando la ruina de su rescate. Quedando desde ahí y por siempre atrapado en el inframundo en vida.

Bien, un poco más y no iba a tardar en dar con Pandora ―la primera, pues creía ya conocer a una descendiente suya―, encerrada en la propia caja que osó abrir como castigo de los dioses.

―Genial ―bufó con desánimo el maniaco de Atyminius luego de que su discusión con Pirítoo no llegase a nada, como siempre―. Como extraño a la sádica Callisto ―suspiró―. Esa sicópata al menos me divertía con sus maldiciones y juramentos de venganza hacia ti, Xena ―le informó notando la gran atención que ésta le daba de repente―. Donde quiera que esté ahora, pues un día la sacaron de aquí y jamás volvió, qué diría si supiera que en su antigua celda en Tártaros se encuentra ahora su más grande enemiga.

―¿Callisto estuvo encarcelada aquí?

―¡¿Qué si lo estuvo?! Esta torre nunca estuvo tan vigilada desde que ella llegó para ocuparla ―le certificó a una ahora atenta de Xena―. Fue sin duda una de las más grandes condenadas. Ni siquiera Locusta ―señaló a la silenciosa mujer― que llegó después de ella, ha podido superarle―. Supongo que la tendrán en un sitio peor a este. ¿Estará encarcelada con los titanes? ―se preguntó así mismo igual que un loco―. No, por ahí me han dicho que el espacio que queda lo tienen reservado para ti, Xena. ¡Jajajajajaja! Después de todo, los que aquí entran sólo se hunden, porque jamás salen.

―Te sorprenderías si te contara, Atyminius ―le sembró la duda al enloquecido con la típica media sonrisa de ella―. Sobre donde se encuentra Callisto ahora. Y cree me, no esta tan hundida como piensas. Yo diría que elevada.

―¡Bah! Guarda tu garganta para los gritos que profesarás cuando te castiguen. Y de paso, alivia mis oídos de su agobio. Que ya con éstos dos aquí ―hizo referencia a Locusta y a Pirítoo― y con el acomplejado de Julio César junto con sus aires de poder tengo más que suficiente.

―¿Has dicho César? ―saltó en el asombro la guerrera que deducía que la celda restante y vacía debía de pertenecer al recién nombrado.

―¿A caso conoces a otro general romano que se llame así? ―inquirió con obviedad en su mirada sin que Xena le contestara―. ¿Lo llegaste a conocer? ―se interesó recibiendo como respuesta más silencio. Silencio en el que la guerrera se gira y da la espalda. Aquello no podía estar pasándole―. Ah, claro ―le asaltó una conclusión a la mente del emitente maniaco―. Tú debes ser la perra griega de la que se queja las raras veces que lo devuelven a su celda. ¡Wao! Me muero por ver las caras de ambos cuando lo bajen de su cruz. ¡Sus encuentros van a ser épicos! Con todas las pestes que ese romano habla de ti, me está que no habrá campo que impida que llegue a tu celda. ¡Jajajajajaja!

Puede que Atyminius no se equivocara en cuanto imaginase. Los que conocían a Xena, conocían su historia con César. Pero si lo imaginado entre ambos era una probabilidad, con el siguiente suceso a acontecer no se pudo comprobar. Porque cuando menos se lo esperaron, el techó de la torre voló en mil pedazos y por éste bajaron un grupo de hombres. Unos guerreros. Entre la nube de polvo formada, éstos se fueron acercando a la celda de una Xena, que como el resto de los prisioneros, se encontraba tirada sobre el piso debido al fuerte impacto. Ella era su objetivo.

―Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Xena ―saludó un sumamente moreno hombre de nariz algo achatada producto del mestizaje africano y con un casco de largas negras hebras de caballo como todo destacado señor de guerra―. La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando peleamos por esa maldita lira y tenías toda la panza inflada.

La guerrera se le quedó mirando con los labios despegados. Sabía perfectamente quién era. Una mujer nunca olvidaba a un amante que luego pasaba a ser su enemigo.

―Draco.

―Me alegra que todavía me recuerdes ―le dijo sin dedicarle más tiempo―. Ahora, señores, a lo que vinimos ―se concentró en sus hombres y en el trabajo que estarían por hacer.

Los hombres de Draco, sin que Xena se lo pudiese explicar, desactivaron el campo que obstruía la salida de su celda. Solamente vio que éstos clavaron unas estacas de metal a cada lado de la entrada. Cuatro en total, dos arriba en el marco superior y dos abajo en el inferior. De las puntas de éstas brotaron unas descargas eléctricas que se cruzaron en forma de una "X" frente al campo. En cuestión de segundos este dejó de existir y la puerta de barrotes se abrió.

Draco extrajo a Xena de un sólo tirón por uno de sus brazos, le rompió las esposas con un sólo espadazo y apegándola a su cuerpo le pidió que se sujetara fuerte de él. Sin tener tiempo para meditarlo, la guerrera que le rodea sobre sus hombros y acto seguido ambos que son elevados por una cadena arrojada hacia ellos y que Draco enrosca en una de sus muñecas para impedir que se le resbalara. Quedando todo en un tómalo y corre sin tiempo para más.

―¡Oye, y qué hay de nosotros! ―envidió la suerte de la guerrera el maniaco de Atyminius cuando vio que nada más se le liberó a ésta―. Si no me liberas le diré a los guardias. ¡Al mismo Tártaros! ―intensificó su amenaza pensando en el inmortal de ese lugar.

Atyminius nunca tuvo que avisarle a nadie porque simplemente el Tártaros se movía por sí solo. Los guardias ya subían hacia el último nivel de la torre al sentir la gran explosión en ésta, y la serpiente de fuego que la rodeaba perseguía a los invasores en pleno aire que escapaban sobre el lomo de un esqueleto volador de una gigantesca ave. Una criatura de las tinieblas, nacida entre los muertos que debía de haber sido capturada por Draco y sus hombres para misiones como aquella. Sujetada a unas gríngolas y tirada de unas correas.

―No es por presionarte pero quisiera saber qué nuevo plan tienes ahora ―se inquietó Xena agarrada fuertemente de la cintura de su rescatista mientras le daba miradas a la furiosa serpiente de fuego que casi incendiaba la escasa emplumada cola de aquella mortuoria ave.

Draco manifestó un par de risas por el temor de la mujer, que como muchos otros, se enamoró en cuanto le conoció por vez primera. Sintiendo sus blancos y cálidos brazos alrededor suyo. No poseían cuerpo, pero las sensaciones en sus formas espirituales eran iguales a como si uno tuvieran.

Para tranquilidad de Xena, la huesuda ave poseía las mismas habilidades de velocidad que el caballo del carro que la llevaron hasta la prisión. Elevándose hasta lo denso del rojizo cielo o atmósfera que arropaba aquellos terrenos y desapareciendo como un rayo hacia un definido punto. La serpiente de fuego ya no pudo seguirlos. La seguridad ahora tenía que ser relevada a las sombras cazadoras de almas que fueran mandadas a buscarlos.

En otra parte del Tártaros, una tan fría como el abismo al que Xena fue lanzada, con una luminosidad azul marino producto del traspaso de luz entre las partículas de la niebla allí presente. Una luminiscencia rara que debía de provenir de las almas que flotaban sin rumbo alguno en las nubladas alturas o la que expedían las corrientes del río Cosito y sus arroyos que por ahí surcaban.

En cuanto el ave hubo descendido a aquel húmedo terreno, Draco se bajó de un salto de su lomo e hizo lo mismo tomando por la cintura a la mujer que quería unida a él en el amor y en la guerra. Xena, tan educada como ella sola, se reservó el agradecimiento que debía de profesarle y se puso a admirar toda una tropa de hombres que salían de entre las sombras a recibirlos. Todos con armas que podían clasificarlas como quisiesen, menos como ordinarias. El brillo azul platino que emanaban no era para que se pudiese pensar en tal cosa.

―Te presento a nuestra tropa, Xena ―atrajo su atención con sumo orgullo el antiguo amante suyo―. Unas cien almas exactas reunidas por mí en tu nombre. Completamente listas a tu disposición como venías deseando.

Los guerreros, chocaron tres veces seguidas la punta de sus lanzas contra el suelo de piedra en señal de lealtad. Estaban del lado de la legendaria y resucitada Princesa Guerrera y no veían la hora en la que ésta los pusiera a su servicio en el ejército que estaba formando sobre la Tierra. Porque eso equivalía que todos volviesen a la vida.

―¿Qué? ―entró en la perplejidad la alabada puesto que ella nunca vino al inframundo con tal propósito.

Algo contraído, Draco dio unas órdenes de que regresaran a sus puestos e incrementaran la vigilancia. Terminado, llevó a Xena a un área alejada y pasó a hacerle una pregunta similar.

―¿Cómo que qué? En el inframundo entero se habla de que para eso has venido, Xena. Y yo no puedo esperar más a que nos tomes a todos y nos saques de este asqueroso mundo. Entre los hombres que logré reunirte se encuentran los más fuertes y leales que tuve mientras vida tenía. También hay de otros tiempos y lugares como ni tendrás idea. Todos están dispuestos a venderte su propia alma, lo único que tienen, con tal de que los saques de aquí.

Como volaba el chisme. De que sólo tenía planeado tratar con dos o tres almas pertenecientes a familiares suyos, por causa de un rumor ahora estaba chocando con la mitad del Tártaro.

―Mira, Draco. Me apena decirte que te has dejado llevar por un falso rumor porque mis intensiones aquí no se acercan ni a los talones de lo que por ahí cuentan. Para más decirte, que si estoy aquí en Tártaros, es por mero error. Yo sólo vine para una corta visita en los Campos Elíseos. Por lo que no sé realmente que le dirás a todas estas almas porque desde ahora te dejo saber que yo no tengo el más mero interés en gobernarlas.

La luminosidad que Draco tenía impregnada en su rostro se opacó de golpe al escuchar tan absueltas palabras de la mujer de la que se seguía sintiendo atraído. Lo que le decía, no podía ser cierto. El hecho de que no escaparan con ella del inframundo tal y como esperaban, significaba el tener que enfrentarse a más severos castigos por todas las centenares de faltas que habían cometido en las últimas horas. De esta no se salvaban de ser arrojados a las corrientes en llamas del Flegetonte.

Procurando no tener ojos ajenos sobre ambos, Draco que toma a Xena por ambos antebrazos y la empuja contra unas altas rocas cercanas bajo la penumbra de aquel sombrío lugar.

―No me importa si lo que dices es cierto o no, Xena. El punto es que esta jugada ya está tirada y no tengo manera de retroceder las fichas. Por lo que no voy a permitir que te laves las manos como el tal y famoso Poncio Pilatos y me dejes aquí en la total ruina ―le estrujó con las palabras en su propia cara. Tanto que, hastiada, Xena la volteó para no chocarse con sus ojos saltones llenos de cólera―. Hacer todo esto en tan poco tiempo no ha sido tarea fácil. Así que será mejor para ti que te vayas interesando en el mismo o tu visita en el mundo de los muertos se convertirá en una larga y larga estadía.

―A mí tú ni nadie me amenaza ―pronunció con los dientes apretados antes de sacarse las pesadas manos de Draco de sus antebrazos de una sola sacudida.

―Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando nos reencontramos en las cercanías de tu pueblo natal en Amfípolis y ya andabas sin tu glorioso ejército, te dije unas palabras que definieron nuestros caminos. Te dije que te quería a mi lado en el amor, o en mi contra en la guerra. Y tú escogiste la guerra. No hagas que ese camino vuelva a dibujarse frente a nuestros pasos ―culminó posando su áspera mano sobre una mejilla de la guerrera.

―El que escogió ese camino fuiste tú, Draco. Yo nunca elegí nada entre tú y yo. Simplemente seguí el camino que mis pies sí trazan y no ese destinado del que hablas. Si éste fue lejos de ti, creo que razones hay de sobra. ―Y dicho esto, ahora es Xena quien posa su blanca mano sobre la cara del guerrero. Exactamente en la cicatriz que le hizo en el área del pómulo derecho durante una discusión tenida que provocó su separación.

―Te dije, también, que unidos seríamos grandiosos. Y todavía podemos serlo. Porque creo haberte asegurado que no podías escapar de tu pasado. Que lo más fácil era que celebraras sus oscuros hechos y que dejaras de escapar de éste. Te dije… Te dije que te quería a ti.

Con esas últimas palabras, Draco fue recuperando la distancia perdida con el rostro de su antigua amante hasta que casi roza sus labios. Pero una vez más Xena giró su rostro para impedir aquel contacto.

―Lamento decirte que eso es otra cosa en la que no podré complacerte.

―Dame una razón para aceptar que rechaces por segunda vez el gran futuro que los dos tendríamos si nos unimos.

―Porque simplemente tú y yo dejamos de tener un futuro hace mucho tiempo, Draco. Y si no lo tuvimos antes, menos ahora. Ahora que…

―¿Ahora que qué? Dime.

―Aunque le duela a mi orgullo, el poder que tengo en esta segunda vida no es del todo mío. Me lo ha dado Ares.

―El mundo entero sabe que siempre fuiste y seguirás siendo su preferida. Después de que dirijas sus tropas sobre la tierra y hagas guerras en su nombre, lo demás le valdrá de madre. Por ende, no vengas poniéndolo como pretexto que sé perfectamente que si le pides que resucite mil almas del inframundo, el te resucitará dos mil ―se jactó con una sonrisa al creerse sabedor de todo el contenido en la sopa cocinada por Xena y el dios de la guerra.

―No creo que sean tan al cual como lo dices. Es más, estoy segura ―le bajó la sonrisa al suelo dándole de qué pensar. Ares y yo…Olvídalo. Ni yo misma creo en ello.

Draco permaneció en silencio estudiando la contraída cara de Xena. Sus experiencias con mujeres le habían inculcado en lo suficiente como para clasificar aquel tipo de mirada.

―No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando, lo que se rumoraba de la tierra al Olimpo y del Olimpo a la tierra ―entraba en una pequeña pavera por la gracia del asunto un Draco que si en vida no creyó en cuentos, menos después de muerto―. Qué el dios de la guerra se había enamorado de ti. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡El dios de la guerra enamorado! ¡Y de ti!

Completamente seria, Xena no vio por qué argumentar cosa alguna sobre su relación con Ares. Tan poco se vio en la obligación de negar o aceptar nada. A fin de cuentas era un dilema entre ella y el dios.

―Esto es otra cosa, Draco, que cierta o falsa a ti no tiene por qué importante. Pero ya que hemos hablado sobre el rey de Roma ―hizo referencia al propio Ares―, déjame decirte que tengo que tratar de encontrarme con él si es que me queda tiempo todavía para poder salir de aquí. Así, que si me disculpas, te tengo que dejar con…

―Tú de aquí no te mueves a no ser que sea para decirle a tu querido dios que nos saque a todos juntos ―le cortó tras detenerla con una mano sobre su alto pecho―. Que si tienes algo que ver con él o no, eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado. Después que estés a mi lado, no me importará compartir tus labios. Para más decirte, que hasta veo conveniente tu dulce relación con el dios de la guerra. Tú lo tendrías en tus manos a él, y yo a ambos al tenerte a ti. ¿No te parece grandioso mi ingenio?

―No, me parece que quieres acabar de refundirte en este lugar.

Sin más ni más, Xena se dispuso a dejarle pero el guerrero que le detiene de otra forma muy diferente a las demás. La sujeta a la fuerza y se apodera de esos labios compartidos que tanto extrañaba. Xena, como era de suponer le forcejea no encontrando otra cosa que le aplastase más contra su pecho. Pero cuando las manos de su captor comenzaron a explorar territorios igualmente extrañados por toda su espalda baja y caderas, una bofetada resonó en varios ecos por aquel lugar.

―No vuelvas a atreverte a tocarme, Draco. O haré que te arrepientas por toda la eternidad ―amenazó apuntándole con el filo de la espada que le acababa de arrebatar de su cinto.

―¿Así? ―le tomó a gracia sus palabras―. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Iras llorando donde Ares para que te haga el vengativo favor?

No sonaba mal que así lo hiciese. Pero si lo pensó o no sólo ella lo supo porque el estruendoso sonido de una explosión les hizo abandonar la conversación tenida y alertarse respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo. Toda la tropa de Draco estaba siendo atacada.

―Draco, Draco ―se reportó un guerrero―. ¡Nos atacan!

―¿Y crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¡Grandísimo animal! ―insultó al recién presentado agarrándolo por la cuellera de su camisa bajo la armadura―. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

―¡Es él, ha vuelto!

―Habla claro, desecho de alma. ¿Quién diablos ha vuelto?

Una flecha cruzó el espacio entre Draco y Xena hiendo a parar justo en la frente del informante. Hombre cuya alma se tornó de un frío azul claro y translúcido terminando casi como una niebla al caer sobre el terreno.

―Yo he vuelto ―se escuchó contestar después de tal ataque a un ronco sujeto a espaldas de ambos. Pareja que se gira de inmediato para toparse con un antiguo conocido del pasado. Un hombre de demacrada piel, de gélidos ojos grises, cabeza rasurada y un sombrero de hebras negras que le identificaban el alto rango que debió de haber tenido entre una tropa.

―Héctor ―le nombró Draco con puños apretados―. ¿Cómo te atreves a darme cara?

―La venganza es un platillo que se come frío, Draco. Y yo al fin podré probarlo. Al fin los veré verdaderamente condenados a ambos ―articuló con cortada sonrisa el recién llegado.

Héctor, un general o lugarteniente de Draco. El hombre que Xena atacó junto con los guerreros que lideraba el día en el que pretendían raptar a las doncellas de una aldea por la que cerca ella vagaba. La aldea de Potidea, donde ella conoció a su más grande amiga que aún era siendo la hora que no recordaba.

―Y éste por qué con tantos deseos de venganzas ―le habló de lado una Xena que no olvidaba aquel día en el que le dejó en perfecto ridículo frente a unos aldeanos―. Yo nada más le patee el trasero como la basura que era ―aseguró con gran verdad pues pese a que era quien era, el guerrero tuvo la suerte de tratarla cuando acaba de dejar atrás su pasado bélico.

―Pero yo le maté cuando te sopló que pretendía atacar tu aldea.

―Umm, ya veo ―comprendió mientras comprendía también que ahora el tal Héctor pasaba a tomar el lugar de enemigo que Draco había obtenido minuto atrás.

Una completa revuelta se formó entre la tropa de Draco. Sus hombres estaban siendo atacados por otros que más que por dañarle los planes al guerrero líder, estaban allí en busca de Xena. En cuestión de nada, Héctor había sabido perfectamente a quienes acudir para poder arribar allí con todo un arsenal. Como se sabía, él no era el único que sus choques había tenido con la guerrera.

―Prepárate Draco, que hoy me pagarás lo que me hiciste ―sentenció alzando una resplandeciente espada contra éste. Como todas las armas que en ese lugar poseían tan extraño metal capaz de herir a las almas―. Me alegra que ya no puedas volver a morir porque eso indica que sufrirás eternamente lo que te tengo deparado. Pero no te preocupes, que no estarás solo. Tu zorra barata te acompañará en cuanto un "amigo" suyo acabe con ella ―dijo como quien ve venir un sueño hecho realidad―. ¿No es así, Nemos? ―dio presentación a un nuevo individuo que se reaparecía entre ellos con otra luminosa espada en manos.

―En lo absoluto, Héctor ―certificó el recién llegado de ojos azules, cabello rizado castaño con corte al estilo romano y una perilla en forma de candado como tantos otros―. Pero antes, me aseguraré que ésta zorra me pague la jugada que me hizo antes de asesinarme. Sobre todo, esa noche de pasión que me viene debiendo desde que realizó esa maldita danza como la perfecta bruja que es ―masculló con todo el odio acumulado que causaba el retorcimiento de la sonrisa que producía por no ver el momento en que lo dicho se cumpliese.

―Este se ve que sólo es cosa tuya, Xena ―se dio Draco por fuera de cualquiera que fuese el asunto entre la guerrera y el nombrado Nemos, antes de esquivar con destreza el primer espadazo de Héctor.

―Sólo fue un bastardo cobarde que por querer asesinar a un infante, terminó muriendo bajo mi espada ―le narró recibiendo ella por su parte la espada del referido de Nemos contra la suya.

―Sí, tú y tus códigos de honor.

Uno contra uno desataron una pelea en medio de una guerrilla ya levantada. Los planes de Draco se habían ido por la borda del barco de Caronte directo a las corrientes del Aqueronte. Lo cual era muy conveniente para la guerrera, aunque, ésta no sabía si agradecer del todo aquella intervención que por otro lado le estaba afectando.

Separada de los cometidos de Draco, quien luego de conseguir una espada se perdió con su antiguo general Héctor entre el terreno de batalla donde se combatían todos los demás, Xena se enfrentaba contra el filo de la espada de Nemos en un área más abierta y sola para ellos dos.

―Esto es el Tártaros, bruja de la danza. No podrás escaparte de mí como antes. Esta vez no dejaré que detengas sorprendentemente mi espada con tus manos. Esta vez serás tú la que termines clavada en ella ―se juraba a sí mismo el odioso de Nemos.

―Sigue soñando ―le respondía con diestros espadazos dignos de la sangre de guerrera que corría por sus venas―. Que en no que caminas por las nubes yo te venceré desde la tierra como una vez lo hice, maldito infanticida.

―Hablas como si fueses una santa de Palestina. Bien que siempre supe la guerrera asesina que fuiste. Yo si estuve a punto de acabar con la vida del mocoso ese que salvaste, pero tú con anterioridad si que debiste de haber exterminado a muchos infantes antes de decidirte por ponerte a salvar a uno. Con todas las aldeas que arrasaste, realmente no sé cómo te atreves a acusarme cuando tú eras realmente peor.

―Yo no niego mi pasado, pero si una cosa fue cierta, es que siempre he caminado con el honor por delante. La cobardía es algo que no tolero. Por eso les tenía prohibido a mis hombres atentar contra la frágil vida de cualquier mujer o niño. Los que no luchan por alcanzar el poder y sólo se dedican a buscarlo con el atropello de débiles, terminan igual que ellos en manos de otros. Terminan como unos verdaderos cobardes.

Furioso porque continuase tildándole de cobarde, Nemos se arrojó sobre Xena con toda la intención de clavarle la hoja de su potente espada así terminase atravesado por la de ésta. No le importaba, el poder que emanaba del metal de su arma iba a debilitar el alma de la guerrera al grado de llevarla a un estado translúcido sin voluntad propia del que podría apoderarse, aprisionar y hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Xena, que se venía venir esa movida de pura y desbordante ira, se agachó con rapidez procurando mantener su espada en lo alto para detener el fuerte golpe de la de su oponente. Enemigo al que luego tumbó al suelo con un giro de una de sus piernas sobre el terreno que fue directo a parar sobre ambas espinillas de éste. Obteniendo que se fuera de pecho contra el suelo y que su espada se le escapara de su agarre. Sin más tiempo que perder, Xena que usa la espada que le pertenecía, le salta sobre su espalda para evitar que se levante y le clava sobre la zona lumbar la que era de ella. Nemos emitió un grito de dolor al hacer atravesado pero que no se comparó cuando fue su propia espada la que se clavó en su área torácica. Su alma de inmediato quedó sin energías y de ese modo, hincado como un entremés contra el suelo, le dejó Xena como el desgraciado que era.

Libre de la persecución de Nemos, Xena pudo levantar la vista hacia las combatientes tropas de Draco a varios metros de distancia. Su antiguo amante como que iba a tardar más que ella en librarse de aquella batalla. Más aún cuando en las nubladas alturas vio la presencia de las sombras cazadoras de almas. El barrunto debió de haberlas atraído y la verdad era que ella no tenía ningunas ganas de quedarse allí para recibirlas.

Tuvo que emprender una marcha a puros pasos porque cuando quiso transformarse en su forma de luz para desplazarse más veloz, no pudo. Notó, por el resplandor azulado que emitían, que los brazaletes de sus rotas esposas eran los culpables. Ahora que reparaba en tal cosa, había notado que la mayoría de los condenados de Tártaros tenían esos brazaletes en sus muñecas. Unos artificios de esposas o unos grilletes para impedir su fuga como rayos de luz.

―Es ella, se escapa ―escuchó cómo le descubrían en medio de su fuga unos hombres de Héctor o Nemos, o de ambos. Había olvidado que el motivo mayoritario de éstos al atacar a las tropas de Draco no era combatirse contra éste en sí, sino acabar con ella.

―Más desgraciados a los que les acabé de desgraciar la vida ―rechinó a lo bajo entre dientes mientras pensaba a dónde correría para escapar de toda una veintena de hombres que se unían para perseguirle.

Como el área en donde Xena se encontraba no era del todo el infierno hebreo que se hablaba en oriente, ésta tuvo la suerte de que sus ojos se enfocasen sobre unos tres corceles alados distanciados de sus amos. Acudió ante éstos pero antes de subir a uno, y para asegurarse de que no le siguieran, arremetió contra una de las patas de los dos sobrantes por medio de una espada guardada en una vaina atada a un cinto de la silla de montar. Las tétricas y huesudas bestias infernales heridas se quedaron chillando alaridos de dolor que romperían los oídos de cualquier mortal vivo que les escuchase, mientras veían a su compañero levantar vuelo con sus alas de gárgola y desaparece como un destello de luz por orden de su jinete.

…

Si donde Draco reunió sus tropas había neblina, el lugar en donde acaba de arribar debía de ser su principal productor. Era una zona en donde apenas se veía el terreno que se pisaba. Disgustada por ello, de que iba a pedirle uno de esos tétricos corceles a Hades, terminó por desagradándoles por completo. Con ésta ya era la segunda vez que la llevaban a un sitio incierto y lleno de problemas. Cosa que de seguro no fuese así si ella supiera dirigirlos.

―¿Ahora en dónde demonios he ido a parar? ―se cuestionó al darle mal espina la atmósfera de neblina en la que su corcel se adentró y en la que le dio con sobrevolar lentamente―. ¿Por qué te das puestos sobre estas nubes de pena? ¡Sácanos de aquí!

Por más protesta que le hizo a la criatura, ésta hizo lo mismo que se le dice a la pared cuando se le habla, nada. Por más que le tirara de sus riendas o le diera con éstas, el tétrico corcel permaneció flotando por los aires como un plumón que levita el viento. Flotando hasta que de pronto no supo si todo comenzaba a darle vueltas a ella o ella comenzaba a caer dando vueltas. Sufría un desagradable mareo y estaba segura de que la espesa neblina era la culpable principal.

Tenía que haber quedado inconsciente porque qué otra cosa explicaba que abriera los ojos completamente desorientada y sin saber que había sido de ella. Quien ahora se hallaba sobre una oscura y fría superficie como la misma tundra ártica. Lo único que podía ver era lo que se encontraba a no más de cinco pies de distancia. La espesa neblina se mezclaba y perdía con la oscuridad en la lejanía.

Unos relinchos en lo alto le hizo recordar que había llegado hasta ahí montada en el tétrico corcel que ahora daba vueltas en el aire sin jinete que le dirigiera. No había duda. Se tuvo que haber caído de la bestia y por más señas, gritos y amenazas que le lanzó, no pudo lograr que descendiera.

Por andar con la vista sobre lo alto y no por lo bajo que pisaba, no se cuidó en que poco más y acaba dentro de las aguas de un río. De haber sido las aguas del Aqueronte, en cuanto hubiese introducido un sólo pie en sus aguas, ya estaría condenada a pertenecer a sus corrientes de pena por toda la eternidad.

―¡Ay, no! ¡Agua! ―se temió lo peor en cuento resbaló por una superficie enlodada y acabó tirada en la orilla de aquel río.

Como un felino que lo húmedo detesta, así se alejó la guerrera de la orilla de aquel cuerpo de agua. Exprimiéndose toda cuanto podía que se quedó impregnada en sus ropas. No sabía que aguas eran aquellas y eso le alteraba porque conocía lo perjudicial que la mayoría podría llegar hacer.

―Bien, no puede tratarse de un caudal del Aqueronte porque en estos momentos estaría nadando entre almas en pena ―se decía para calmarse―. Desde luego que no es el Flegetonte porque no está hecho de llamas. No pueden ser el Lete porque sigo recordando mi nombre. ―Y con esto que escupe por si las dudas al saber que par de gotas salpicadas le habían mojado los labios―. Mucho menos el Mnemósine porque no siento haber alcanzado un misterio de la ciencia y la sabiduría. Sólo me queda el Estigia y el… Cocito ―finalizó con algo de espanto.

Hasta donde ella y todos sabían, sólo los ríos Aqueronte, Flegetonte y este último que acababa de nombrar, el Cocito, contenían en sus corrientes almas humanas. Al ver como las de condenados comenzaban a asomarse entre las pesadas corrientes, concluyó que no podía tratarse de otro que aquel posterior en nombrar.

―No, aléjense de mí o los haré triza con esta espada ―levantó la ofensiva en cuanto varias almas comenzaron a salir de las aguas entre agónicos lamentos a tiempo que le daban alcance.

Cumpliendo su amenaza, a todos cuando se le fueron acercando, Xena los fue mandando de vuelta a las frías y turbias aguas de las que habían salido. De no haberse atado el cinto con todo y espada a su cintura, de seguro que ya la habrían arrastrado a aquellas aguas de lamentos.

―Apártense de mí, lastimeros muertos. Ustedes y este maldito mundo no son más que una maldita pesadilla de las que ya quiero despertar. ¡Aléjense!

Más y más almas salían de las aguas y más y más eran lanzadas de vuelta contra éstas con tan sólo Xena rajarlas de por medio como el translúcido vapor que componía a la misma niebla. Eran almas débiles faltas de energía con la que poder mostrarse como los vivos que eran. Llegando sólo a la descrita lumínica esencia que las revelaba de un claro y brillante tono turquesa o azulado.

―Te aseguro, que en este mundo mi señor Morfeo no se encuentra ―atrajo su atención una voz de la misma nada―. Los condenados quedan arrebatados del don del sueño. La única pesadilla que poseen es la realidad en la que se encuentran.

¿Ahora quién iba a presentársele? Ya se lo estaba preguntando cuando entre la espesura de la niebla, y flotando sobre las aguas del río Cocito, una figura bajo una capucha café se mostró ante ella disipando las nieblas que le rodeaban.

―Escúchame, brujo encapuchado ―le clasificó al desconocerle―. No te acerques a mí o te mandaré a lo más profundo de este maldito río como he hecho con las otras almas.

―Inténtalo si puedes, Xena.

Otro más que la conocía. Sin embargo eso era una cosa que para alguien como ella no debería de sorprenderle. Todo el mundo conocía o había oído hablar del César. Ella era un caso un tanto igual.

―Lo haría si me sobrara tiempo para tratar con almas perdidas como la tuya.

―El tiempo no existe en este lugar. Y tú, pronto dejarás de existir en cuanto quedes atrapada en este mundo.

―Ya quisieras tú, brujo.

―Yaces dormida ahora. Tu cuerpo lleva varias y varias horas en completo reposo. Debilitado, muy debilitado. Y cada hora que pasa lo está aún más. Tu subconsciente anhela con que despiertes. Está en medio de un sueño, de un laberinto en el que lo está dando todo con tal de que el cuerpo reaccione y despierte. Pero dado que tú les has dejado al escapar en forma espiritual, esa posibilidad decae a medida que demoras en regresar a él.

―¿Y tú cómo diablos sabes lo que yo estoy soñando o dejo de soñar? Ni yo misma lo sé, vas a saberlo tú que vives aquí entre otras míseras almas tan míseras como tú mismo.

―Lo sé porque hace tiempo, gracias a ti quede encerrado en el Pasadizo de los Sueños.

―¿El Pasadizo de los Sueños? ―se le hizo tan familiar como lejano tal sitio.

―Lo conoces mejor que yo. Tanto que has sido el primer mortal que ha logrado escapar de sus muros de conciencia. Escapando de ese lugar fue cuando me venciste y lograste salvar a tu amiga. Virgen que aun maldigo por haber elegido como una de las esposas de mi señor Morfeo. ¡Al rescatarla de la muerte que le esperaba, nos arruinaste todo nuestro templo y culto! ―relató con total odio a tiempo que unas enrojecidas orbes se le encendía en su oscurecido y oculto rostro bajo la capucha.

―Escucha, brujo. Yo a Morfeo no lo he visto ni en mis sueños. No sé de qué diablos hablas y ni me interesa saberlo.

―Si lo has olvidado yo aún no. Maldita desgraciada, si he dado contigo y sé lo que en estos momentos sueñas es porque te he hallado en el Pasadizo de los Sueños_. _Aunque estoy aquí presente, sólo soy una visión proyectada. Mi alma yace encerrada en ese mundo y desde entonces me he dedicado a dar contigo. Nunca pude alcanzarte porque despertabas antes de que te encontrara. Sólo una vez di con tu conciencia. Una vez en la que dormiste por muchos y muchos años. Pero debido a que tu mente yacía igual que tu cuerpo, todos congelados, no pude penetrar los muros de hielo que tu subconsciente rodeaban. Estabas tan dormida, que ni siquiera soñabas. No existía nada despierto en tu mente. Y si no soñabas, no había corredor o puerta alguna hacia el Pasadizo de los Sueñosque me llevara a ti. Hoy, sin embargo, eso ha cambiado. Y heme a tú frente para hacerte una realidad los tormentos que una vez viviste donde yo ahora me encuentro.

―Hablas mucho y haces poco, brujo. Si realmente pudieras hacerme algo entre esta niebla, ya lo hubieses hecho.

―Es muy cierto que desde aquí no puedo hacerte nada. Sin embargo, desde tu subconsciencia, desde donde me estás viendo, sí puedo. Y desde ahí, he dado con los tormentos que una vez te afectaron en el Pasadizo de los Sueñosy con los últimos oscuros sucesos que viviste o sentiste antes de entrar ahí. Y todo lo usaré en tu contra justo ahora. Y lo maravilloso es que será real, no un sueño. Pues justamente entre esta niebla y entre estas aguas yacen llenas de odio y venganza las almas de los guerreros a los que te enfrentaste cuando te abatías contra el gran Morfeo. Yacen ellos como los sirvientes de él a los que asesinaste al escapar de sus manos y también las últimas vidas que tomaste antes de entrar en su mundo de pesadillas. Como también aquellas de antiguos enemigos que rememoraste en el Pasadizo de los Sueños. Enemigos conectados a otros que precisamente aquí entre estas aguas también se encuentran pudiendo hacerse partícipes de lo que te espera.

―Y es una verdadera pena que entre todos no hayas caído tú porque estaría gustosamente conforme en clavarte el poderoso acero de esta espada y ver como tu alma se retuerce.

―Deja tu espada para quienes te odian.

El denominado brujo por Xena extendió sus brazos de colgantes mangas y comenzó a dar una invocación a los muertos que había visto en la mente de la guerrera y que precisamente los más vengativos contra ella allí se encontraban. Xena no comprendía ni un sólo murmuro que profería pero eso pasó a desinteresarle cuando vio que de entre la niebla flotante sobre el río, o de las mismas aguas de éste, comenzaban a salir almas cargadas de energía como la de ella misma. Pero eso no era el punto, sino el que les reconociera de tan inmediata forma como se reconoce todo quien en un espejo se mira.

Como lo dijo el seguidor de Morfeo, las almas de sus servidores, unos guerreros con cascos de carneros, también se hicieron presentes. Pero por más terrorífico aspecto que tuviesen, las que le tenían petrificada eran las que tenía delante.

―Sé que éste mercenario ―se refirió el seguidor de Morfeo al alma que más boquiabierta tenía a Xena―, no se encontraba en tu pesadilla cuando atravesaste el Pasadizo de los Sueños ―confesó―. Por lo que no habría podido llamarle a no ser que tú hubieses pensado en su persona cuando ahí estabas. ¿Y qué crees? Lo hiciste ―declaró riéndose malignamente como cualquiera de su clase.

―¿Por qué esa cara de espanto, muchachita? ―cuestionó el referido con suma sorna en su mirada―. ¿Dónde quedó la furiosa adolecente qué unida a una pandilla de rebeldes vino y acabó con más de la mitad de mis hombres? ¿Dónde está el vengativo rostro que años más tarde acabó conmigo?

¿Qué dónde estaba todo lo que preguntaba? Bueno, en algún sitio. Sólo que para alguien como Xena, que de golpe se encuentra cara a cara con el causante principal de la total pérdida de su inocencia, sinceramente no estaba ni para acordarse de las palabras.

―Maldito seas eternamente entre todos los desgraciados ―pronunció a lo bajo, pero audible, y lentamente sin quitar la vista de encima sobre el culpable de todas las desgracias que vivió lo que le restó de vida tras conocerle en su primera vida―. Una y otra vez maldito seas, Cortese.

―El sentimiento es mutuo ―expresó con su sorna sonrisa luego de tener los pies sobre la tierra tras haber resurgido de la espesa niebla y flotar de ésta hasta dar con el sólido terreno delante de la guerrera―. No eras más que una mocosa aldeana cuando venciste a mis hombres en tu aldea. Luego toda una mujer cuando te uniste con un hermano tuyo y acabaron conmigo.

―¡Tú atacaste a los míos y te llevaste la vida de otro hermano mío! ―bramó a todo pulmón y con ira en la mirada la guerrera de Xena que no veía el momento en el que su primer enemigo de le acercara para clavarle el filo de su espada en su maldita alma.

―Creo que quedamos más o menos a manos cuando tú y los tuyos se quedaron con las vidas de otros tantos míos.

―Estoy en total de acuerdo ―se aproximó otro perfectamente conocido por Xena. Un alma perteneciente a uno de los combatientes enemigos de aquel día―. Espero que no hayas olvidado a tu primera víctima, Xena ―articuló el antiguo bandido mientras se pasaba una mano por su cuello y al sacarla dejaba a la vista una herida de un perfecto degollado.

―Termy ―se nombró Xena cayendo de nuevo en el espanto y cometiendo el riesgo de bajar su espada.

―El mismo con el que perdiste tu inocencia de sangre. El primer hombre al que mataste ―hablaba entre el odio por haber sido asesinado y entre un sádico orgullo acompañado de una media sonrisa por saberse como el primero con el que tan legendaria guerrera se ensució las manos con sangre―. Creo que merezco aunque sea un pequeño reconocimiento por esto.

―Sólo tienes lo que te mereces ―retornó la furia a su ser y con ello la guardia al alzar su espada amenazantemente contra el primer hombre que asesinó―. Un bastardo como tú merecía morir a manos mías o a las de cualquiera.

―Hablas como si tu estuvieses libre de pecado, Xena ―acortó un poco de distancia el sorno de Cortese―. Después de que ataqué tú aldea supe que tú, la que tan en contra estaba de los tipos como yo, se puso a seguir mis pasos. Te convertiste en toda una mercenaria arremetiendo miedo y terror contra aldeas vecinas. Después pasaste a ser una pirata y más tarde la más grande de las guerreras. Caballeros ―se giró ante el resto de los de allí presentes―, esto sólo tiene una explicación. A la nena le gustó el negocio.

No quedó uno, de los que en aquel ataque se involucraron, sin reírse. A gran parte de ellos Xena no les conocía pero sí se le hacía haberlos visto batallándose contra otros jóvenes de su aldea.

―¡Cállense! ¡Todos, cállense!

―Sí, hagamos silencio ―pidió el tal Termy por muchas razones menos por atacar una orden de la que una vez le quitó la vida―. Mejor cerremos las bocas y todos hagamos lo que vinimos hacer. Vamos a arrastrar a esta maldita a las corrientes del Cocito para que nos acompañe en nuestra eterna condena. Pero antes, debemos cobrarnos todos y cada uno las que nos hizo. Yo por haber sido el primero en ser destruido por ella, haré el inicio. ―Dicho esto, se encaminó jactado en la confianza de que todo se cumpliría como lo decía. No contando con que si una vez fue vencido cuando Xena apenas dejaba de ser una niña, ahora que era más que una guerrera resucitada entre los muertos, lo iba a volver a ser mucho más.

―Después quiero ir yo ―dijo al alzarse entre otras almas un tipo algo bajo con toda la pinta de un ladrón de caminos. Otro al que Xena tan poco daba en su memoria y al que pensó que debió de haber asesinado por lo horrible que era. Tenía una dentadura sumamente asqueante.

Ignorando a tan desagradable sujeto, todos allí se dedicaron a rodear a la guerrera de Xena en cuanto su primera víctima, el nombrado Termy, se le tiró encima con una espada en mano. La misma con la que en mano murió cuando se le enfrentó a ella y la que ahora tenía una oxidada imagen por el tiempo que su forma llevaba sumergida entre las agua de los lamentos del Cocito.

Que grupo de perfectos imbéciles había reunido del seguidor de Morfeo en las orillas del aquel río. Ni la oxidada espada ni mucho menos el hombre que la portase iban a derribar a Xena. Más aún cuando ella poseía una digna de admiración. Una con la que no le costó trabajo hacerle recordar a Termy el dolor que sintió tras ser degollado por ella misma. Encargándose de clavarle el filo lateral de la espada por esa misma región cervical antes de dejarlo totalmente debilitado sobre el suelo.

―Siempre te has creído muy diestra, ¿verdad? ―le arremetió ahora Cortese recibiendo un tajo similar en su hombro del que, como en todos los casos de almas, brotaba una luz que no era otra cosa que la energía perdida.

―¡No sean imbéciles―les gritó a todos el seguidor de Morfeo―. Tienen que unirse para vencerla.

Sin que se lo tuvieran que decir dos veces, todas las almas se echaron sobre Xena como lobos ante su presa. Una vez más Xena maldijo los brazaletes que tenía puestos por no permitirles que desapareciera de allí en menos de un segundo. Viéndose en la obligación de pelear contra todos como mejor podía. Al menos ella continuaba teniendo la ventaja de tener una espada que era capaz de herir un alma mientras que todos ellos sólo cargaban con las figuras de las armas que tuvieron antes de morir. Armas en caso de que le alcanzaban, sólo le atravesaban. Aun así llegaba a sentir cierto temporero dolor y el riesgo de que le arremetieran en conjunto, le desarmaran y capturasen estaba más que presente.

¿Dónde estaba Ares cuando tanto lo necesitaba? ¿No que decía que iba a protegerla de toda amenaza? ¿Sería que aquellos desvalidos muertos no le parecían tal cosa? Como sea, pareciéndole o no por la razón que fuese ante la guerrera aún no acudió.

―¡Destrúyanla! ―seguía cargando el ambiente con más odio el seguidor de Morfeo.

Eran bastante, algunos treinta en total. De todos, los más fuertes eran los servidores del dios de los sueños. Los que poseían un ridículo casco con cuernos de carnero en representación de su dios a quien se le atribuía ese animal. Y fueron estos los que lograron darle agarre a la guerrera. Levantándola entre unos cuantos para llevarla hasta las aguas del Cocito en donde se encargarían de que jamás saliera.

No veía como poder salvarse de eso. Estaba atrapada. Todo se le volvió completamente oscuro y creyó que ya estaba entre las aguas de la lástima. Pero entonces escuchó una voz llena de calma.

―_La diferencia de la realidad y los ensueños, es que en ésta uno puede tomar las decisiones durante el camino._

―¿Qué? ―abrió los ojos topándose con una puerta que se dibujaba y desdibujaba en medio de la neblina en la que se halla. Como si su mente la estuviese alucinando.

―_Te quieren lanzar a sus tormentos. No lo permitas._

―¿Quién eres?

―_¿Qué más da quién sea o quién haya sido? Pero si te interesa, soy Elkton. El anciano místico que te ayudó adentrarte en El Pasadizo de los Sueños una vez hace mucho tiempo_.

―Morfeo, pasadizo y ahora místico. Ya he dicho que no sé nada sobre ello.

―_Debes recordar, guerrera. Debes de hacerlo para poder salvarte. Para poder ayudarte una vez más. Gracias a ti recuperé mi vista, y he de sentirme en deuda contigo._

―¿Dónde estás que no puedo verte?

―_Te hablo desde el interior de tú subconsciencia. He dejado mi descanso para adentrar mi alma en El Pasadizo de los Sueños para ayudarte. He dado contigo más no puedo detener a Manus porque he de encontrarme aislado en el lado de los ensueños. Desde el lado puro de Morfeo. Manus se encuentra en el oscuro y corrompido, en el de las pesadillas. En el que ahora te está dominando._

Por su modo de hablar, quien quiera que haya sido ese supuesto místico de nombre Elkton, debía de estar refiriéndose al seguidor de Morfeo que le había enviado a todos esos enemigos suyos para que le atacasen.

―_¿Qué debo hacer? _―le preguntó ahora entre sus pensamientos con angustia porque saber o no saber con quienes se enfrentaba no sentía que le ayudase mucho que digamos cuando ya casi era sumergida en las aguas de aquel río de la lástima por docenas de brazos que le sostenían y entre su propio coro de voces sordos eran a las palabras que ella intercambiaba con aquél que le hablaba desde el interior de su mente.

―_Solo no te rindas. Vence esos malos recuerdos que aún no han dejado de atormentarte. Endiente que no son más que pesadillas del pasado que te atemorizan en estos momentos. Descubre que puedes elegir en la realidad y que lo que quieres elegir ahora, es la victoria._

Si el anciano de sinceros ojos azules que se le mostraba en la mente tenía o no razón, eso sólo lo averiguaría ejecutando lo que decía. Aceptó sus palabras. Tomó la decisión de vencer. Permitió que la translúcida puerta que se le presentaba se dibujase por completo. Tiró la manija de ésta cuando la tuvo a su total frente, y al abrirla, al abrirla se sintió con más fuerzas que nunca.

Arremetió contra los servidores del lado oscuro de Morfeo primeramente. Arrojándolos a las corrientes del Cocito tras clavarle el filo de su espada. Espada que volvió a tener en mano luego de abrir aquella puerta en el interior de su mente. El místico de Elkton debió de habérsela enviado pues ya no la portaba luego de que la capturasen.

Unos tantos otros más fueron siendo arrojados a las aguas por las que eran arrastrados. El Cocito se había puesto turbulento y no daba señales de permitir una repetida liberación de sus condenados.

―_Por alguna razón que no comprendo no puedo hacer que despiertes_ ―le continuaba hablando el místico que no le abandonaba―. _De todos modos, y ahora que te estás librando de tu pesadilla, puedo alcanzar y derrotar a Manus en tu interior. Pero para ello necesito que le debilites desde tu plano._

―Tú dime cuando y yo lo haré un hecho ―se dio por lista la guerrera en voz alta antes de repartirle unos buenos puñetazos y par de clavadas de espadas al más odiado entre todos los enemigos que allí tenía. A Cortese.

―_¡Ahora!_ ― pidió al instante el místico haciendo que Xena hiciera a un lado a todos con los que se batallaba y emprendiera una carrera directo hacia las orillas del río a las que se atrevió a cruzar hasta que el agua le llegó a poco más de la cintura. Desde ahí, y con el mismo impulso con el que trajo, lanzó su espada tomada desde la hoja e enviándola en giros hasta impactar y clavarse en la figura de Manus.

El seguidor de Morfeo, que hasta ese momento se encontraba en una especie de trance con sus brazos extendidos mientras le brindaba energía a las almas que había despertado, posó sus furiosas orbes rojas sobre la guerrera al percatarse del filo de la espada clavado en él.

―Ya te dije que no puedes acabar conmigo atacándome sólo desde aquí.

―Cuento con ayuda desde el otro lado. ―Tal fue la contestación de una sonriente guerrera que veía como del centro de Manus, donde la espada se encontraba clavada, comenzaba a brotar una brillante luz como muestra de la energía que se le escapaba. Acto seguido, a todas las almas que aún quedaban por vencer, como la de Cortese y Termy, les sucedió lo mismo. Volviéndose los espíritus translúcidos y lastimeros que desde su muerte habían sido. Mientras, Manus no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Y al dejarse llevar por la expresión que ponía en su cara, era de imaginar que ya tenía de frente al ayudante de Xena.

―¡Volveré a invadir tus sueños, guerrera! ―juró en un largo grito el vencido antes de desaparecer entre la niebla de la que había surgido. Fin similar que tuvieron las almas restantes al ser resumidas a los estados de luz que eran y ser absorbidos o por las aguas del Cocito, como el caso de Termy al que lo atrapó una repentina creciente, o la dicha niebla en la que se difundió Cortese.

―_He pagado mi deuda_ ―le escuchó decir en su interior a la voz de Elkton―. _Ya puedo seguir descansando en paz. Procura tú hacer lo mismo cada vez que duermas._

Todo se oscureció de nuevo. Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada sobre el frío y pedregoso terreno. Teniendo la sensación de que todo aquello había sido lo que desde un principio siempre creyó. Una pesadilla.

Se levantó, por mero instinto, cuando fue a sujetar su espada, se percató de que no se encontraba en su cinto. Entonces si la había lanzado. Y antes de que comenzara a dudar de la batalla que tuvo, unos agónicos lamentos le hicieron reparar en una translúcida figura que se arrastraba por el suelo no muy lejos de ella.

―Siempre queda una rata por ser echada al pozo ―se dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose ante el sujeto que le restó por arrojar a las aguas del Cocito.

Cuando volteó a esa denominada rata, vio que se trataba del horrendo sujeto de asqueante dentadura que quiso atacarle en segundo lugar.

―Por piedad, no me arrojes a las aguas. Ya una vez me mataste. Creo que con eso te debe ser suficiente.

―No creo que sea necesario que te arroje yo, el agua parece querer ocuparse ella misma de ello ―señaló notando que de la orilla del río se abría paso unos surcos de agua directo hacia él.

―No, por favor. Perdóname ―pidió con desesperación el condenado.

―Sólo si me dices quién eres ―propuso Xena con una malicia en su mirada.

―Soy Focus, el ladrón que te atacó con una pandilla a ti y a tu amiga cuando no las encontramos en un camino. Iban directo hacia el pueblo donde los místicos dirigidos por Manus se robaban doncellas cada solsticio. Debes de recordar que sólo robábamos para sobrevivir. Que no teníamos nada. Yo ya pagué cuando me mataste con un puñal. No quiero volver a esas aguas de los lamentos.

El ladrón continuó diciendo más y más cosas que ya Xena ni escuchaba. Ella se encontraba sumergida en el descrito ataque que le acaban de narrar.

Debía de ser para el tiempo en el que regresó a su aldea en Amfípolis y se topó con el rechazo de los suyos. Ahora que el nombrado Focus le contó el corto encuentro que con él tuvo, otras piezas en el rompecabezas de su memoria comenzaban a encajar. Era para un viaje después de su enfrentamiento con Cyenus y antes del que tuvo con Nemos. No lo veía todo muy claro pero se había enterado del culto que impartían los místicos seguidores del lado oscuro de Morfeo en aquel pueblo que arribó luego de matar a Focus. Muchas doncellas habían sido secuestradas y sacrificadas por tales adoradores según lo que le dijeron. Una joven que con ella andaba, una discípula suya, una sirvienta, lo que fuese pues no le recordaba nada bien, fue raptada por ese culto y así fue como se enteró de ellos. De ellos y del anciano Elkton que le acababa de brindar su ayuda y que se la brindó también cuando le ayudó entrar en el Pasadizo de los Sueños para dar con los miembros de aquel culto, con su líder Manus, y vencerlos a todos

―Por el propio Morfeo ―habló en voz alta―. Si que debieron de haberme dado aunque fuese la mitad de mi peso en oro por realizar semejante hazaña. ―Fue la única explicación que encontró para haber pasado tan mal rato en medio de pesadillas.

―¡Oye! ―le detuvo un aterrorizado de Focus―. Dijiste que me perdonarías. ¿A dónde vas?

―Oh, claro ―se dio medio giro la guerrera para verle de reojo―. Te perdono.

―¡Oh, Gracias! ¡Gracias! Te juro que seré tu más fiel lacayo. Besaré la tierra antes que la pises y después también.

―Hasta mis lacayos tienen que tener una buena presentación ―le dio por rechazados sus servicios de esclavo.

―Ah, pues entonces seré el sirviente de tus lacayos. Pero por favor, ayúdame. ¿A dónde vas? Dijiste que me perdonabas.

―Exacto ―aceptó continuando su camino con apuro hasta el corcel que ahora veía en un espacio abierto y sin la neblina―. Yo acepté perdonarte. Pero nunca dije nada sobre salvarte. Buena suerte con esas corrientes.

―No, no, no…

…

Sobrevolando las alturas por medio de la alada bestia que recuperó, Xena comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de poder escapar del Tártaros, del inframundo mismo y llegar a tiempo a su cuerpo. La fría atmósfera en la que estaba no se asemejaba para nada a la primera y candente parte del Tártaros con la que se topó poco después de haber sido arrojada por las Erinias. Todo lo contrario, ahora que la neblina había disipado un poco, se daba cuenta que se encontraba entre altas montañas congeladas terminadas en afiladas puntas.

Debido a la blancura de la nieve, la zona tenía sus partes bastantes claras gracias a la luz que rebotaba contra el hielo. Aun así el lugar no dejaba de tener ese aire fantasmagórico como todo el inframundo. Un aire y una energía que provocaba una fuerte presión sobre el pecho. Como si un penoso sentimiento se encontrase alojado ahí y pidiera a gritos que le sacasen en forma de llanto. Como cuando la circulación se acelera y un miedo se te apodera.

Se sentía extraña y no sabía ni cómo explicarse así misma lo que podía estar pasándole. Algo entre aquellas montañas le causaba angustia. La tristeza se apoderó entonces de su interior y tras de esta arribó hasta el cargo de conciencia. Era muy incómodo esa entremezcla de pesares que no entendía. Y si sentir esto le preocupaba, ni hablar cuando tuvo que aceptar que hasta atraída por ese sentir estaba. Un sentimiento de pertenencia despertaba en su ser y le pedía que se acercara hacia la fuente principal que desde no muy lejos le estaba llamando.

Estaba sintiendo lo que sintió en los Campos Elíseos cada vez que detectaba a un alma allegada suya. Cada vez que se dejó guiar por su interior para dar con un familiar suyo. Sólo que esta vez lo que sea que le estaba atrayendo, ninguna sangre que compartió con ella en su pasado. No, ninguna. Ninguna pero si un fuerte y largo vínculo. El más largo que hasta el momento conocía o recordaba con alguien con quien sangre son compartió.

―Escucha, bestia. No me gusta esta tierra de frío y hielo. ¡Date la vuelta!

El tétrico equino alado continuó su vuelo tan terco como si genes de una mula llevase. Adentrándose cada vez más entre las frías y escarpadas montañas que tan mala espina le daban a la guerrera. Lo que ésta desconocía era que esas criaturas le eran más fieles al interior de las almas. A lo que sintieran y no a lo que decidieran. Conduciéndola hacia donde su corazón le dictaba y no hacia donde su mente ordenaba.

―¡Maldita bestia del infierno, que te des la vuelta he dicho! ―le arremetió contra las riendas no logrando otra cosa más que confundir al animal. Bestia que por unos momentos hizo caso de la orden de su jinete pero en cuanto ésta fue la que ahora presentó confusión, cambió de parecer no estando dispuesto a enloquecer por la indecisión mental que estaba atravesando el alma que le montaba―. Yo nunca he pertenecido a nadie ―soltó al aire―. No obstante, admito que me siento parte de lo que sea que me esté llamando allá bajo. ―Y con estas palabras de frío aliento es que el equino alado se arroja en picada a la velocidad que escapa el alma de un cuerpo muerto en batalla―. ¡¿Pero qué demonios de ha pasado bestia infernal?! ―casi se desaparece del susto ante tan repentino descenso.

Se iban a estrellar. Y de no ser porque tenía la seguridad de que su cuerpo iba estar totalmente ajeno a aquel impacto, la cara de preocupación que tendría plasmada en su mirada sería aún peor. Porque todavía quedaba el qué hacerse entre aquellas montañas si su único medio de transporte terminaba con las alas rotas tras impactar contra una montaña.

Para la altura de la que cayeron, no fue tan catastrófico el impacto como ella esperaba. Resumiéndose a un aterrizaje forzoso en donde la bestia abrió sus alas justo cuando estaba a cuatro metros de alcanzar el suelo. Planeando sobre la superficie unos cuantos metros más hacia delante antes de perder el control y rodar por toda la superficie helada antes de mandar volando a su jinete a otra tanta distancia más.

Enterrada en la nieve, tuvo que tirar a lo largo su brazo para poder salir del hueco que formó al caer sembrada por cuenta de la atolondrada bestia alada que una vez más la llevaba a mal sitio.

―En cuanto salga de este maldito lugar ―se dirigió con gran enfado al equino alado que al igual que ella se incorporaba en otro lado, me aseguraré que tú y toda tu abominable raza se extingan. ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ―rabió lanzándole una bola de nieve como si eso pudiese hacerle gran cosa―. ¡Maldito inframundo con todo lo que en su interior se encuentre! ―blasfemó sin reparar en que se estaba llevando enredado a las almas de seres muy queridos por ella.

Sacudiéndose toda la nieve que tenía encima, e ignorando el frío que le congelaba el alma entera, se dirigió entre zancadas hacia el equino alado para hacerle ver a quién acaba de derribar.

―Ya verás cómo me voy a encargar de que tus decrépitos huesos terminen entre las fauces del Cerbero. ¡Bestia bruta! ―rabió entre dientes loca por darle alcance.

La criatura le esperaba ya sobre sus cuatro patas como si no presintiera o tal vez le importase, lo que se le era deseado. Después de todo no era tan desobediente y Xena pudo haberle alcanzado. Si no lo hizo, es porque esa extraña y comprimente sensación que sintió en las alturas le atacó de nuevo su pecho. Tenía perfectamente claro que su corazón lo había dejado en su cuerpo. Pero eso no quitaba que tuviese la sensación de que éste se le quisiese desgarrar dicho pecho en un estallido interior.

Una brisa fría le rodeó todo el cuerpo. Un poco de calma le llegó con ésta mas aún continuaba percibiendo ese extraño llamado. No cabía duda. Una parte de su pasado le estaba gritando. Una gran parte de su pasado que precisamente se encontraba en aquella zona. Muy cerca.

Olvidándose de la bestia, se dedicó a escuchar su interior. Moviendo sus pies hacia donde iba sintiendo con mayor intensidad aquella extraña sensación interna. Ella estaba en una planicie al pie de una montaña helada. Dirigiéndose ante las apiñadas y grandes rocas de piedra y hielo que rodeaban su base. Adentrándose entre todas éstas mientras las iba comparando con altas e inclinadas columnas del hielo. También con las similares formas de colmillos que vio en la costa de la isla de Ulises.

En un espacio bastante abierto al encontrarse desprovisto de esas altas rocas que eran la transición entre la planicie y la montaña, tomando una longitud de unas dos cuerdas de terreno como máximo, la guerrera detuvo sus pasos al ser azotada por un remolino de nieve que se levantó a su frente impactándole con frías punzadas. Un levantamiento de nieve producto de alguna corriente encerrada entre aquellas altas rocas. Que al encontrar salida en cuanto Xena hizo de su presencia, la estancia quedó aclarada permitiendo la vista hacia lo que entre sus columnas de hielo y piedra albergaba.

Caído sobre sus rodillas, con brazos atados a espalda por unas esposas con cadenas aseguradas sobre una roca, se hallaba un hombre de cabeza agachada y trenzada melena negra que le cubría parte del rostro. Por su vestimenta, debía de tratarse de un antiguo guerrero. Un guerrero de tierras bárbaras, al concluir por el estilo de ropajes de piel, condenado a un devastador y congelador invierno por toda la eternidad.

A unos cuantos pies de distancia, Xena ni se explicaba por qué se quedaba allí varada observando a quien quiera que fuese aquel condenado. En vez de eso, ella debería estar sobre el lomo de la estúpida bestia alada, a su ver, buscando cómo encontrar una salida del Tártaros. No caminar hacia el condenado como alguien que se acerca a un vagabundo para ofrecerle limosna.

Se detuvo a unos cinco pies de distancia con una mano sobre su pecho pues la sensación que tenía en su interior se incrementó con la cercanía de aquella alma desolada y condenada. El viento volvió a levantar cristales de nieve y a removerlos sobre ambos. Primero sobre Xena a quien se le alborotó su larga y decorada melena, y luego sobre el condenado a quien le sucedió lo mismo. Y como si la fría corriente le hubiese despertado del sueño o trance en donde debía de estar buscando la paz, a su silenciosa visitante le habló sin aún levantar mirada.

―Podía creer que por este mundo anduvieras, mas nunca que a mí te dirigieras.

Esa voz, tan fuerte como la de todo un bárbaro de las montañas, la había escuchado dirigirse a ella tanto en furiosos gritos hacia su persona como en suaves susurros de aliento sobre su salvaje cabello. Tenía que tratarse de alguien de su pasado. Y temiendo que fuera quien sospechaba, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

―¿Eres… ―fue a preguntar lo que ya suponía.

―Te quieren apresar. Tienes que irte ―le cortó su interrogante quien a pesar de todo lo vivido con aquella mujer, no le guardaba rencor alguno. Te estaban esperando, Xena ―advirtió levantando una demacrada mirada.

―Borias ―aflojó de su boca en un murmuro que apenas llegó a los oídos del reconocido.

―El mismo al que dejaste tirado sobre la tierra y que en vano intentó arrastrarse moribundo hacia el hijo de ambos con el que escapabas en brazos ―relató con sus oscuros ojos perdidos en los de ella.

No hacía falta que se lo recordara. Con ella reconocerle bastó para que ese fuese el primer recuerdo que le surcase la memoria. Recuerdo, que ya tenía rememorado en su cabeza desde que se enteró de que había sido madre del huérfano de Solan. Niño a quien le quitó la oportunidad de tener un padre. Padre que vio morir completamente desangrado y a quien dejó abandonado sobre el terreno como si lo vivido entre ambos no hubiese aflorado ni un mero sentimiento. Por eso su shock al verlo. Estaba consciente de la historia de ambos. De sus juegos de amor y de sus peleas y disgustos.

―No niego que ya no quería tratos contigo ―confesó mirándole desde arriba con algo de orgullo sin querer bajarle la cabeza―. Pero la vida de la criatura peligraba en medio de esa pelea que se levantó de la nada ―excusó con cierta gran razón en sus palabras.

El asesinado guerrero se le quedó mirando. Reparando en que estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba. En años jóvenes, con su espesa melena decorada que se mecía ante la brisa. Tal y como lo hacía bajo aquella helada que contra los dos se arremetía. Ella seguía siendo la fiera pasional con la que conquistó todo el oriente antes de dejarla embarazada de un hijo que ninguno de los dos llegó a criar. Ambos eran culpables de eso. Pero también el destino. El destino que les puso abismos entre medio para separarlos de la felicidad que pudieron haber obtenido al formar una familia.

―Y yo ya no te culpo de nada, Xena ―le aseguró con total sinceridad tratándose de ponerse de pie al subir una pierna―. De hacerlo ―prosiguió algo jadeante por lo débil que su alma se encontraba―, no te estaría advirtiendo que te marcharas. Dagnine y Satrina no deben de estar muy lejos. Esto es una trampa ―le advirtió al fin volviendo a bajar la cabeza completamente agotado―.Vete ―insistió al ver que ésta no movía ni un sólo pie―. Ya es más que suficiente que nuestro hijo tenga a un padre condenado como para que también tenga a la madre que le trajo al mundo.

Esos dos que le acababa de nombrar. Otros enemigos suyos. Los causantes principales de que Solan hubiese crecido huérfano. ¿Cómo no saber o recordar quienes eran?

―Demasiado tarde para andarse con advertencias ―resonó en forma de eco una fémina voz desde lo alto.

―La pareja de amantes reunida de nuevo ―le siguió otra masculina desde la misma posición―. Que cuadro tan conmovedor.

Apartando los ojos de un débil de Borias que no podía sostener lo único que tenía, su alma, Xena los fue moviendo de lado a lado en las alturas en busca de los nombrados autores de aquellas voces. Preguntándose que cuántos enemigos más tenía pensado el Tártaros mostrarle mientras en su interior cautiva estuviese.

―No nos busques más, querida. Que aquí estamos ―le sorprendió la fémina voz hacia sus espaldas. Girándose ella para entonces dárselas al atado de Borias y tener a su frente los rostros de los principales autores de la tragedia que ambos vivieron. Una mujer de expresión avispada, de cabello castaño acaracolado y ojos azul tenue, junto a un grotesco guerrero de enmarañado rubio cabello y ojos también claros.

―¿Cómo estás, mi antigua líder? ―le preguntó con total falso interés el dicho guerrero―. Nosotros tratando de sobrellevar las cosas en este mundo, como te imaginarás.

―Ah, pero eso está por cambiar muy pronto ―dijo dando un paso hacia el frente la sonriente y avispada mujer de acaracolados cabellos.

―Espero que así sea, Satrina ―le nombró su compañero―. Ya estaba comenzando a dudar de ti ―le admitió―. Pero tenías razón. La muy mustia arribó ante su más grande amante como se acerca una mosca ante el estiércol. Fue buena idea capturarlo y mantenerlo en este lugar en espera de que se diera por aparecer la muy estúpida. Con eso de que vino para reclutar almas, era de esperarse que quisiese llevarse consigo a la de su antiguo amante. Ya fuese como su compañero, o como esclavo por las bajas que le hizo ―dictó echándose a reír.

Si aquellos dos le causaron tantos pesares por separados en su pasado. No quería imaginar que tramaban hacerle ahora unidos. Ahora que los tenía de pura casualidad allí, a su frente junto a Borias. Último que había encontrado, como se vio, por mero accidente. Que por su alma, como creían Satrina y Dagnine, ella no había venido.

―Satrina, Dagnine ―se les dirigió con la menos amigable de las caras la guerrera de Xena―. ¿Qué demonios pretenden los dos ahora después de muertos?

―¿No te lo imaginas, mi antigua ama? ―le dijo Satrina enarcando una ceja con la más grande de las obviedades―. Queremos lo que todos quieren de su enemigo. Venganza.

―Y de paso, poder mejorar las condiciones en las que nos encontramos ―sumó Dagnine. Ya estoy harto de vivir en este maldito infierno al que me mandaste cuando acabaste conmigo. ―Con esto se llenó de más odio hablando al día en el que logró alcanzar un poder sobre natural apropiándose de la Piedra de Ixión atesorada entre el clan de los centauros en el que fue criado Solan.

―Yo sí acabé contigo, Dagnine ―aceptó la guerrera―. Pero el que se ganó el pasaje hacia este mundo fuiste tú solo con tus acciones.

―Como si tú no hubieses hecho cosas tanto peores ―le encaró el guerrero queriendo cobrar su venganza allí mismo.

―A lo mejor, Dagnine. Puede que haya hecho de todo menos convertirme en un caballo ―objetó refiriéndose al efecto que tuvo en él el poder de la Piedra de Ixión de quién se habían originado los centauros―. Dime, Dagnine. ¿Dónde dejaste tus cuatro patas que no las veo? ―se burló irremediablemente al ver que el sujeto volvía a tener el físico del humano que fue y no del monstruoso centauro en el que se convirtió.

―¡Pronto te estarás haciendo la misma pregunta respecto a tu cuerpo! ―se soltó rabioso el catalogado ex cuadrúpedo.

Satrina dejó escapar un suspiro de disgusto. Se notaba que el aliado que tenía a su lado no había dejado de ser la bruta bestia en la que se convirtió antes de morir. Pero bueno, en una venganza tarde o temprano el enemigo terminaba enterándose de lo que se le deparó en su contra. Así que para qué continuar demorando en probar tan delicioso y frío plato cuando ya se tenía delante.

―No entiendo de qué me hablas, ni me interesa, Dagnine.

―Pues deberías, querida ―se encargó de hacerle de cambiar de parecer su antigua sirvienta con malicioso gesto en su mirar―. En el exterior tienes un nuevo cuerpo, como cuentan y como es. ¿Pues de qué otro modo habrías podido resucitar? Un cuerpo que aguarda pacientemente de un alma para animarse de nuevo. Y de tanto y tanto esperar por la tuya, quien sabe si termina aceptando otra cuando sepa que ya tú no regresarás.

―¿El experimentar con tantas hierbas en el pasado te ha dejado loca, Satrina? ¡Preferiría que mi cuerpo se pudriese antes de que fuese poseído por algún pestilente de ustedes!

―Para tu gran lamento lo poseeremos los dos ―aseguró la herbolaria―. Ya no las arreglaremos para después encontrar dos nuevos que nos convengan. Rebanando y calcinando luego el tuyo hasta volverlo al polvo en el que una vez se convirtió ―planeó con ese aire maniaco que a casi todos ahí trastornaba.

―Con lo bruja que eres con las hierbas no me sorprendería que pudieras drogar a dos desvalidos, desprenderles el alma y alojar las suyas en los cuerpos ―le apremió en cierto modo―. Pero hay algo con lo que no has contado. La forma de salir del inframundo. No creas que se me dejó gratis la entrada.

―Tenemos nuestros propios recursos para sobornar al maldito de Caronte se jactó Dagnine cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de total control.

―A lo mejor puedan sobornarlo y hasta engañarlo a él. Pero qué me dicen de Ares. Vine con él al inframundo y con él se supone que salga. Ha de estar echándome de menos por mi demora y se sorprendería grandemente si mi cuerpo despertase sin estar al tanto de que mi alma lograse o no salir del inframundo. Y no sólo eso. A puesto toda una eternidad aquí a que no tardaría un sólo segundo en percatarse que dentro de mi cuerpo moran dos pares de parásitos y no mi alma propia.

Las caras que Satrina y Dagnine pusieron ante la sonriente y segura de Xena, indicaban que aquel dato sobre el dios de la guerra se les había colado y por tremendo hueco. ¿Cómo no deducir que Xena pudiese estar siendo vigilada por el propio dios que le resucitó y para quien —según todos— trabajaba?

―Procuraremos entonces alejarnos de tu querido dios para cuando estemos en tu cuerpo y buscar otros lo más rápido posible antes de que con éste y con nosotros mismos.

―Siempre se han creído muy listos ―comentó la guerrera ante el plan B salido de la nada de la herbolaría―. Y confiados. Como todos los fracasados. No contando nunca con que cuando ustedes van, ya otros venían. Este será otro de esos mismos casos. Pero adelante, inténtelo si pueden ―les incitó tomando una pose defensiva como respuesta al ofensivo acercamiento que Dagnine para con ella estaba teniendo―. Ya quiero ver como fracasan nuevamente.

―Eso no tienes ni que pedírnoslo.

―¡Acaba con ella! ―le animó Satrina en cuanto su aliado ya la estuvo más

que "buena " la charla y pasó a dar movida al plan de ambos―. Conserva los brazaletes de unas esposas de condenados, es presa fácil.

Cierto era. Con lo escuchado Xena inmediatamente se fijó en que sus dos

contrincantes se encontraban totalmente libres de aquel metal que imposibilitaba su fuga como rayos de luz. Si se habían escapado de la prisión de Tártaros como ella, se habían encargado de hacerlo con todo y llave.

Como si la desventaja de las esposas no fuese suficiente, métase también el

de una espada en mano del enemigo. Una con el tan mencionado metal debilitador de almas.

―Ríndete, Xena. No tienes escapatoria.

―Primero muerta que rendirme ante un asqueroso ex cuadrúpedo como tú ―contestó la referida esquivando los espadazos de Dagnine a diestra y siniestra. Arqueando su torso hacia delante y hacia atrás en cuanto el filo del arma pasaba peligrosamente por esa área; dando saltos y agachándose cuando sucedía lo mismo con un golpe bajo hacia sus piernas o uno bastante alto hacia su cuello.

―Déjate de juegos, Dagnine. ¡Y atrápala! Que no sabemos cuánto le quede

a su cuerpo en el exterior.

Congelado, inmóvil, sin poder hacer nada más que verle luchar, Borias se

sentía exactamente igual a la noche en la que fue acecinado por las espada de Dagnine tras ser apuñalado primero por la conspiradora de Satrina. Viendo toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Sus momentos vividos junto a la legendaria Princesa Guerrera y los que no tendría más a su lado y al de su recién llegado hijo de ambos. De ese mismo modo se sentía al encontrarse atado a aquellas cadenas que le mantenían debilitado. Sin poder enfrentarse al par de víboras que le impidieron formar una familia que tanta estabilidad le hubiese dado a su descarrilada vida.

Aceptado que su cómplice no se equivocaba en nada respecto al tiempo,

Dagnine en un acto seguido le puso fin a la captura de la guerrera. Desapareciendo de su frente en cuanto Xena forcejeaba contra el brazo que empuñaba la espada que le amenazaba y también contra el restante que la misma intención compartía. Con tanta presión que ejercía hacia el frente, en cuanto su enemigo se le desapareció de las manos como el agua, Xena casi se fue de golpe contra el suelo nevado. Momento en el que Dagnine se le reaparece tras su espalda, le tira brutalmente de su larga melena y le atraviesa con su espada. Provocando que en tal atravieso brotaran destellos de azulada luz como modo visible de la energía que se perdía.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo por el dolor y la debilidad sentida. Esa espada de

Dagnine compartía el mismo potente metal de la daga que le empuñó Krykus horas atrás. Era devastadora, pero no tanto como lo que Satrina le tenía preparado.

―Aunque me dejen aquí encadenada ―habló adoloridamente mientras era

apresada con unas cadenas al igual que Borias, sujetas a la misma roca de donde provenían las de éste―, no podrán dar jamás con mi cuerpo. No tienen la menor idea de donde se encuentra en tan grande planeta.

―Te equivocas ―le contradijo la herbolaría subiéndole el mentón con un dedo―. Para eso te he preparado algo digno de mi conocimiento en hierbas y venenos ―contó extrayendo un pequeño bolso que tenía atado al cinto de su vestido.

―No encontrarás forma alguna de hacerme tragar tus porquerías de bruja otra vez ―aseguró pensando en la noche en la que daba a luz a Solan y Satrina la endrogó con un brebaje para calmarle los dolores pero también para dejarla atontada mientras sus tropas se descontrolaban en una batalla contra las de Borias quien en esos momentos estaba siendo asesinado por Dagnine el cual arremetió contra éste por creer que se había levantado contra su líder la Princesa Guerrera.

―No es así como funciona esto ―explicó la herbolaria con satisfactoria mirada de quien sabe que no tiene que luchar para conseguir lo que quiere―. Por fortuna no serás tú la que tenga que consumir esta vez. Porque esta vez tú serás la consumida.

Valiéndose de que la guerrera se encontraba bien atada a sus cadenas, Satrina se sirvió de eso para acercársele sin problemas y esparcir el contenido de aquel bolsito alrededor de ésta. Un polvo vino fue derramado creándose un cerco entorno a Xena quien no tenía buena cara al respecto.

―¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

No teniendo por contestación más una sádica sonrisa de la herbolaria, Xena se comienza a preocupar más por lo que ahora realizaba Dagnine. El ex cuadrúpedo se aproximaba hacia ella con una antorcha encendida de algún lado que trajo consigo al reaparecerse ante ambas mujeres tras haberse espumado sin que la guerrera tuviese tiempo de preguntarse a dónde puesto que lo que le hacía Satrina ante sus ojos debía de tener más vigilancia. Con el fuego encienden el polvo vino que actuó similar a la pólvora reluciendo unas llamas moradas producto de la reacción. Con esto, tal manifestación candente se eleva a un metro de alto y unos tantos más por el humo.

Con un viejo pergamino en sus manos —a saber de dónde lo sacó— Satrina se posicionó frente a Xena para leer el contenido escrito en un tipo de conjuro que se estaba llevando a cabo.

―Esencia y energía que en ésta condenada alma moran, escuchen estas palabras que les imploran. Despréndanse del espíritu con quien se vinculan, y dejen vacía el alma en donde circulan.

En cuanto la lectura fue terminada, Satrina arrojó a las llamas color como el vino, flores de asfódelos que tomó de otro bolso atado a su cinto. Causando que el fuego se acrecentara en forma de espiral y envolviese a la cautiva de Xena. Guerrera que no tardó mucho en sentirse sumamente liviana, sin energía y con una sensación de total vacío en su interior. Como si estuviese seca. Su energía y esencia se le habían ido. Y aunque se encontraba muy débil como para haber continuado escuchando las palabras de Satrina, no se le hizo difícil deducir que éstos se habían apropiado de ellas. El resplandor azulado que emitieron por cierto intervalo de tiempo lo dejaba más que claro.

En todas las décadas que Satrina llevaba de muerta tenía que haberse relacionado con hechiceros y chamanes condenados. Única forma de explicar el cómo pudo ser capaz de llegar a dominar y a entender el conjuro realizado. En donde después de arrojar sobre el alma aprisionada los elementos pedidos y tener el poder para hacer un hecho las palabras leídas, se tenía que tener conocimiento también de cómo apropiarse de lo desprendido. Aquí, parte de lo que Xena no logró ver, la esencia y energía robada se alojaron el propio y leído pergamino luego de otra serie de oraciones más. Sin más ni más, la herbolaria parte de por medio el amarillento rollo y comparte una parte con su cómplice de venganza. El pedazo de papel de cada uno se funde entre sus almas y les lleva consigo lo que fue robado.

―Con tu esencia y energía podremos ser receptivos a tu cuerpo, Xena. Seremos aceptados igual que un reencarnado. Pero no te preocupes mucho. Lo desalojaremos en cuanto podamos repetir un conjuro similar a éste en otros cuerpos vivos a los que les desprenderemos el alma para colocar las nuestras. Tan simple como sencillo ―culminó con par de carcajadas respaldadas con otras más por parte de Dagnine.

―Bueno, ya nosotros nos vamos yendo ―marcó la despedida el ex cuadrúpedo―. Pero antes, permítame cobrarme un poco de lo que una vez me hiciste ―dijo agachándose ante Xena y levantándole la cabeza por sus cabellos.

Par de golpes fueron y vinieron en el rostro de la guerrera por parte de Dagnine. Luego otros más en su abdomen y finalmente sobre su espalda. Con los cuales la guerrera apenas tuvo fuerzas para quejarse. Quedando más acabada que el mismo Borias.

―Detente, mal nacido ―carraspeó Borias roncamente por el frío que lo tenía totalmente helado y cubierto de nieve casi como el suelo mismo.

―Ay, qué conmovedor. El amigo de los centauros defendiendo a su querida amante. ¡Como si tú no hubieses comportado igual o peor con ella! ―vociferó propinándole una buena patada en lo bajo de su pecho―. Bastante tuvimos que pagar los seguidores de esta mujer cada vez que surgía una problemática entre ustedes. Un día acampaban las tropas de ambos en un mismo prado y al otro se les ordenaba destruirse entre sí. ¿Qué me dicen de sus malditos viajes a oriente? A veces pasaban semanas y ni una tropa ni la otra sabían de ninguno de los dos. Había que estar realmente demente para trabajar para ustedes.

―Se nos hace más que tarde, Dagnine ―interrumpió Satrina en cuanto Dagnine comenzó a repartir un par de golpes más a la pareja―. Dejarlos aquí mientras nosotros recuperamos la vida perdida es la mejor venganza que podemos tomar.

―Tienes razón ―aceptó el dirigido alejándose de los apresados para entrecruzar un brazo suyo con el de la herbolaría con algo de brusquedad por ser la tosca persona que fue y que seguía siendo―. Les deseo una "encantadora" eternidad uno al lado del otro en este infierno congelado.

Desaparecieron unidos tal y como se les presentaron antes de atacarlos. Dejándolos atados a las cadenas que los mantenían como los condenados que eran al encontrarse en el mundo de Tártaros.

La helada brisa resoplaba sonoramente de una parte a otra. Meciendo copos de nieve y amontonándolos sobre la superficie cuando desistía en continuar sosteniéndoles. Dejando montículos cambiantes alrededor de la antigua pareja de amantes.

Agachado, mirando al suelo nevado con sus oscuros ojos, Borias parecía estar ido en la nada. De improvisto sus ojos cambiaron hacia la extremadamente debilitada de Xena quien ahora tenía un nuevo aspecto que ofrecer. Uno algo translúcido como muestra de la energía perdida. Pues ni para mantener su aspecto físico fuerzas tenía. Un poco más y se asemejaba a las almas lastimeras del Cosito. No podía tan siquiera ni emitir palabra alguna. Hasta de eso se encontraba exenta. Sin embargo, podía escuchar. Como escuchan las almas en penas a todos aquellos que se atreven a pensar o a hablarle a los muertos.

―Siempre viviré con la pena de que las cosas para nosotros terminaran como terminaron ―le habló el guerrero sin mirarle pero consciente de que podía escucharle―. Para cuando supe que siempre lo habías sido todo para mí, fue demasiado tarde. De nada me valió querer dejarlo todo por poder recuperarte. De nada. Nuestra pasión no fue más que un juego peligroso que afectó a ambos. Dagnine no se equivoca respecto a lo que fuimos.

Un minuto de silencio surgió por parte de Borias. Tal vez más o menos. Estando allí el tiempo pierde valor. Ahora el guerrero miraba hacia lo alto. En donde otro monte de nieve daba la impresión de encontrarse situado en las alturas. Dejando caer sus cristales de hielo como deja caer la fina gravilla dorada un reloj de arena.

―Me duele el no haber podido ver a mi hijo crecer y protegerle ―prosiguió sin apartar la mirada de la nieve que caía―. Pero tengo que aceptar que si las cosas sucedieron como sucedieron, es porque eso era lo que nos esperaba por haber elegido la vida que teníamos.

Por primera vez en medio de aquel monólogo la guerrera le brinda mirada. Él la recibe con una propia.

―Una vez tuve la oportunidad de verle, aunque fuese de lejos ―le dijo―. Después de que descendiera al mundo de los muertos. Un triste niño que desde su llegada y por un tiempo correspondiente a varias estaciones en la tierra, siempre se aferró a mantener su memoria completa. Decía que no quería olvidarte, a ti. Nunca pude acercármele, pero desde el primer momento en que llegó, supe que a Tártaros había puesto un pie un hijo mío. Mí segundo hijo. El infante con el que te vi escapar en brazos. Ya conocía su historia. ¿Qué muerto no conoce la vida de los suyos sobre la tierra? Agradezco infinitamente a Kaleipus por haberle criado. No pudiste haberlo dejado en mejores manos.

»Yo nunca lo quise así pero de todos modos no puedo dejar de culparme por haberte dejado sola. Tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si hubiese sobrevivido a los ataques de Dagnine y Satrina. Tal vez incluso hubiesen sido más diferentes aún si tan poco te hubiese dejado sola cuando nos batallábamos contra los centauros. Ya sabes, hasta alguien como yo comprendía que la Piedra de Ixión, su tesoro, era sumamente peligrosa en tus manos. Debí tan sólo evitar que te apropiaras de ésta y llevarte conmigo a una tierra lejana desde un principio y no decidirlo después cuando supe que esperabas un hijo mío. Desde mucho antes estabas embarazada y no lo sabía. Desde que te combatiste contra las amazonas del norte.

El pasado. Algo que ya no existía. Algo que muchas veces ya no tenía sentido recordarle y debía ser dejado atrás. Abandonado en una fría tierra como en la que la antigua pareja yacía.

―Ya no se puede hacer absolutamente nada por lo que ocurrió y ahora no es más que un oscuro pasado. No puedo cambiar las cosas por más que quiera. Pero hay algo que si puedo hacer para evitar que continúe en cadena en este presente. Presente que al menos tú tienes, Xena ―le nombró para que le miras una vez más―. No sé si sigas siendo la misma mujer que conocí o si has cambiado. Cuentan que tras morir moraste por un tiempo en los Campos Elíseos. De seguro que debiste de haber cambiado aunque saber de esta nueva vida que tienes me haga dudar de ello. Como sea, no me importa. Sino el saber que aún tu destino no ha sido decidido. Y que por ello, y hasta entonces, tú no podrás ser designada a este infierno o nuevamente a la paz de los Campos Elíseos. Serán tus actuales actos los que lo determinen. Y repito, yo no soy nadie para decirte por cuál camino andar. No puedo hacer eso pero sí una cosa. Puedo ayudarte a que continúes y entonces puedas decidirlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo el caos que nuestra unión nos provocó.

A lo que fuese que se refiriese, sólo él lo sabía porque a su lado Xena no le entendía. No le entendía debido a que tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos para comprenderlo.

Sin que se lo pudiera advertir, Xena vio como Borias se arrastró de rodillas hacia ella. En una contorsionada flexión muy habilosa entre experimentados prisioneros como ellos, Borias desplaza sus esposados brazos hacia el frente por encima de su cabeza. Y pese a que seguía esposado, tenía la facilidad de hacer uso de sus manos. Levantando de la nieve a una igualmente esposada de Xena para apegarla contra él. Quedando los dos arrodillados uno frente al otro.

―Te daré hasta la última gota de lo único que tengo. Lo único que me queda de energía espiritual ―le dijo sosteniéndole su blanco rostro con sus morenas manos―. Cuando sientas una máxima descarga, podrás librarte de las esposas. Ésta será inmune al metal que no le reconocerá dado a que proviene de una fuente exterior a la habida en tu alma. Una vez vi a un condenado hacerlo con otro. Sólo se necesita la existencia de un vínculo para lograrlo. Y yo creo que nuestro hijo es el mayor ejemplo de ello. Ve y dile si le vuelves a ver algún día... Dile que tiene a un padre que siempre le amará aunque nunca lo haya conocido.

Sin que Xena pudiese brindar opinión al respecto de que si estaba de acuerdo o no de lo que su antiguo amante quería hacer, Borias que se apega a ella y entonces le besa. Al principio sólo en sus labios pero luego de que la guerra por voluntad propia o simplemente porque se le despegaron los labios del asombro, le permite entrar, el profundiza el beso. Separándose luego para apegar su frente a la de ella manteniéndola fijada con el agarre de su rostro. El guerrero cierra los ojos y comienza a ceder toda su energía al alma de Xena vacía en una movida de mayor a menor concentración. Como una esponja seca que absorbe el agua de un recipiente, de ese modo se desplazó la energía del alma de Borias a la de Xena. Emitiéndose una resplandor que salía del guerrero y se desplazaba hacia Xena. Guerrera que iba perdiendo su opaca translucidez mientras que el guerrero la iba adoptando como efecto de su sacrificio.

Tal y como dijo Borias, Xena se sintió lo suficientemente fortalecida como para burlar el poder de las esposas y zafarse de su captura traspasándolas igual que el agua cuando su alma se encontraba obteniendo la máxima energía de Borias. En este punto, fue Xena la que ahora movió sus manos para sostener el rostro de Borias que ya no podía ni con su existencia misma. No porque le preocupase que el traspaso de energía se interrumpiera. No, estaba tan sorprendida por el acto de su antiguo compañero que con esto éste había logrado que por vez primera ella sintiera algo grandemente por él. Por primera vez se sentía agradecida con él. Por primera vez dejaba de verle como el traidor como muchas veces le vio cuando le abandonaba y verdaderamente le traicionaba.

―¿Por qué hiciste esto? ―articuló la guerrera ya fortalecida, libre y puesta de pie, pensando en todas las malas jugadas con las que le salió Borias una vez y que en parte ella sola se las había buscando.

―Tenía que retribuirte de alguna manera lo que no te retribuí en vida. No pido que tú hagas lo mismo. No tiene sentido cuando no soy yo el que le aguarda una oportunidad más entre los vivos. Espero por ello que con esta energía que te he dado puedas escapar de éste mundo. Vete ya.

Sí que tenía que irse ya. Y no podía hacer nada para quedar a mano con Borias. No había casi tiempo para salvarse ella misma, ¿lo iba a tener para pensar en retribuciones con él? Añadiendo que esa ayuda brindada, por más grande que fuera, no le borraba de la memoria los daños que le causó en el pasado. Largo resentimiento que poseían siempre todos los de vidas desgraciadas.

Toda su historia comenzó entonces a pasar por la mente de la guerrera. Surgida en Asia en donde ambos chocaron como lo que eran, dos guerreros. Siendo compañeros de batallas y saqueos en un principio pero no tardando en volverse amantes. Momento en el que Borias deja a su mujer Natasha y a su hijo Belach por seguir a Xena hasta el otro extremo de oriente. Tierra que mientras atravesaban dan con el reino de Chin en donde tienen su primera enemistad y Borias le abandona a merced del enemigo, el emperador Ming Tzu quien la da caza igual que un animal hasta que es salvada por la sabia Lao Ma quien más tarde logra la reconciliación entre los dos.

Después de atravesar el reino de Chin y llegar hacia la costa este, se enteran de el secuestro de una joven llamada Akemi en una isla grande —la actual Japón—al otro extremo del mar, y que cuyo padre ofrecía una gran recompensa por quien se la trajera. Movidos por la avaricia van en busca de esa chica la cual pese a encontrarla, al menos Xena no da con otra cosa que no sea con la más grande de sus perdiciones en un futuro lejano.

Cansados de las fallas tenidas por el reino de Chin, se desplazan a Siberia en donde Xena, como siempre, levanta alborotos. Bajando luego y adentrándose en tierras de amazonas del norte. Aliándose con la detestable y expulsada amazona chamán Alti que le convence para masacrar allí gran parte del clan que le expulsó con la promesa de brindarle poder. Masacre que aún no recordaba en ese presente que afrontaba pero que sí un trato llevado a cabo con semejante bruja. Un trato que acabó mal como todos aquellos con fines aún peor. Suerte a Borias, alguien que a pesar de ser quien era cargaba consigo un sentido de justicia, detiene a Xena haciendo que rechace a Alti. Chamán que molesta por la ruina de sus planes, habría de maldecir al hijo que ambos esperaban diciendo que jamás conocería a su padre y a su madre.

Movida ahora por la famosa Piedra de Ixión que había escuchado hablar por Alti, Xena se desplaza de vuelta al occidente a tierras de centauros en donde tal roca yace. Sin prevenir que aparte de tener que enfrentarse a ellos para obtener dicha roca, lo terminaría haciendo también con el propio Borias que le daría la espalda para unirse a las cuadrúpedas criaturas al comprender éste que tal poder de la piedra sería muy peligroso en las manos de Xena.

Tiempo después Borias regresa al campamento de Xena para reconciliarse con ella mientras estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hijo. Pero como ya se ha dicho, Satrina y Dagnine le atacan impidiendo que tal unión se efectuase. Que un recién nacido quedase huérfano y que Xena se levantara una vez más contra el mundo por todo el dolor que éste no dejaba de causarle.

―Lo de nosotros estaba destinado a no poder ser. Creíamos que teníamos la misma visión de las cosas pero siempre había algo que hacía que nos dividiéramos.

―Se te hacer tarde.

―Lo sé.

Antes de irse, se agacha y sin pensar en nada más, sin darse explicaciones, es ella la que le besa a él. Borias, le corresponde como pudo. Entonces, sin mirarle, rompe el contacto y le deja allí como el condenado que era. Sin mirar atrás y ver como la nieve volvía a cubrirle. Desapareciendo al no encontrarse ya presa ni de los brazaletes de las primeras esposas.

…

De vuelta en una candente región bañada por la luz naranja de las llamas y los ríos de lava que se asomaban entre grandes fisuras, parada sobre un alto pico donde sobrevolaban huesudos cuervos, Xena al fin sentía que por fin estaba cerca de donde comenzó toda la pesadilla. No estaba en el centro en si donde se mostraban los más históricos condenados de Taumante, Sísifo e Ixión, pero al ver el cañón en donde se encontraban éstos junto con otros miles y miles de condenados, podía tener una idea de donde se encontraba.

Cualquiera que no tuviese otra elección a su frente optaría por regresar por donde mismo y ver si podía salir por donde se había entrado. Para variedad, ella sí tenía otra elección. Entre los escarpados muros de roca que se alzaban a su vista, se hallaban docenas de grutas y cada una de ellas con el campo naranja que actuaba como una membrana semipermeable que a todo condenado dejaba entrar pero a ninguno salir. Ya se explicaba ella por qué las Erinias la habían lanzado por aquel oscuro abismo carente de tal barrera. El trío de alocadas y lujuriosas inmortales sabían que su alma no había sido juzgada y condenada al Tártaros como ellas creerían eternamente que merecía.

―Por una de esas oquedades yo pude extraer a Solan una vez del capullo en el que estaba contenido ―se comentó para sí―. Si mi hijo que no pertenecía a este mundo, pudo salir, yo que aún no he sido condenada a él desde luego que también ―reparó con una sonrisa de quienes esperan salirse con la suya con la vista clavada en las dichas grutas que bien podían actuar como una entrada o bien podían dedicarse a contener a almas de condenados en dicho capullo hasta que los cazadores de almas acudieran por éstas y les colocaran en su correspondiente lugar entre el resto de los desgraciados que allí habitaban.

Sin perder más tiempo del que por sí ya había perdido, Xena sale como un rayo en forma de luz agradeciendo cada vez más el ya no encontrarse aprisionada a esposas ni a sus brazaletes. Llega hasta los estrechos caminos de los altos muros y se mueve con cuidado entre éstos. Empujando risco a bajo a todo condenado que igual a un zombie por ahí transitaba sufriendo como castigo la pena eterna. Dando golpes y espadazos —pues había logrado obtener un arma de camino desde las frías montañas hasta ahí— a todos los brazos y cabezas que se asomaban de los capullos naranjas similares a la sabia de un árbol en los que se encontraban atrapados.

Cuando pudo dar con una gruta despejada, una de las más grandes y que ciertamente no era usada para contener almas sino más bien para el tránsito de guardas desde el exterior al interior, dejó escapar un suspiro de suerte. Una vez que saliera tendría sumo cuidado con las Erinias. Otras brujas locas a su ver que ahora sí se acordarían de quien era ella si se les ocurrían volver a atacarla y mucho más a mandarla de vuelta al infierno de donde estaba a punto de salir.

Sin abandonar su espada, pues eso implicaba abandonar gran parte de su defensa, con toda la seguridad en sí misma de que podría atravesar la membrana naranja que obstruía la salida, Xena extendió un brazo hacia ésta sintiendo su consistencia gelatinosa que a pesar de que se sentía húmeda, no dejaba ningún residuo al ser tocada. Sin ninguna complicación logró atravesar todo un brazo. Acto que no podía realizar un verdadero condenado porque una poderosa descarga le expulsaría como respuesta.

―Por fin podré dejar este mundo de bastardos y desgraciados ―se dijo introduciendo un animado rostro y luego la mitad de su torso seguido de una pierna por delante. Viendo un amplio túnel al exterior que de seguro llevaba al palacio de Hades. Y cuando casi creyó que podía transitar por su interior, unas manos que le sostienen por brazo y pierna restante que le restaba por atravesar. Adentrándola de nuevo al mundo que ansiaba por dejar.

―¿A dónde piensas irte tan pronto, Princesa Guerrera? ―le preguntó una tosca voz proveniente de uno de sus recién aparecidos y nuevos captores.

―En Tártaros la fiesta nunca se termina, ¿no lo sabías? ―dice y se echa reír otro más entre tantos.

―¡¿Quiénes demonio son ustedes, escorias malditas?! ―les gritó a todos como la fiera capturada que era mientras blandía su espada contra los que podía y trataba nuevamente de atravesar la salida. Que para su agravio, no pudo ni alcanzar por tantos y tantos que se le echaban encima. Y aunque a todos se los sacaba como la guerrera que era, una lanza atravesó su alma y la tumbó contra el suelo como sólo podían hacer esas armas cuyo metal era capaz de debilitar la materia espiritual.

De que sólo estuvo a un paso de poder escapar, pasó a estar de vuelta en la rueda de Ixión que no dejaba de girar. Repitiéndose el tormento una vez más.

―No sé quiénes diablos sean pero les juro que la condena que sufren en este lugar les parecerá una caricia de la malditas madres que les parieron cuando me libere y haga que sobre ustedes recaiga lo peor.

―¿Tan irrelevantes fueron nuestras vidas en la tuya que no eres capaz de reconocernos como unos de los hombres que constituíamos tus tropas?

Un espacio se abrió entre los que le rodeaban para permitirle el paso al autor de aquella pregunta. Deteniéndose frente a una Xena que le bastó con mirarle una sola vez para saber de quién se trataba el sujeto que a su vez le miraba a ella por encima del hombro luciendo un casco de melenudas hebras como el sublíder de guerra que había sido una vez.

―Me satisface enormemente que los otros miles de enemigos que aquí tienes aún no te hayan acabado, Xena. Porque ese gran honor es sólo para alguien tan deseoso de venganza como yo, y desde luego, para todos los que me siguen luego de verse totalmente arruinados por ti ―añadió con obligación para no quedar como el verdadero egoísta que era frente a sus hombres―. ¡¿No es así señores?! ―les animó a todos.

―¡SÍ! ―estuvieron en total acuerdo el séquito allí presente y que en un pasado, antes de pasar a las manos de quien ahora les dirigía, perteneció con todo y líder a Xena.

―¿Te has quedado sin habla, maldita perra?

No era que se hubiese quedado sin habla. Sino que no creía que el desgraciado que tuviese de frente fuera merecedor tan siquiera de una sola por parte de ella.

―Dos veces intentaste destruirme y las dos fui yo la que acabé contigo, Darfus ―le identificó rechinando sus dientes unos contra otros por la ira que sentía al ver a uno de los más grandes malditos desgraciados de su pasado―. Nada ha cambiado en mí para que no pueda hacerlo de nuevo, maldito traidor.

―Eso está por verse ―le dijo con una cortada sonrisa que acaba de arrugar su rasurado a medias rostro blanco cicatrizado de perfecto desgraciado cuya alma maligna se reflejaba entre sus oscuros ojos. Un guerrero de descuidados y algo virados dientes que al hablar le hacía tener la más grande de las repulsiones a la que una vez fue su líder, a Xena―. ¡Aprésenla! ―ordenó a sus hombres.

Le encadenaron por su cuello y le arrastraron igual que un animal hasta un corcel del inframundo de los tantos que habían conseguido cuando fuese y donde fuese y que ahora tenían a su disposición. La montaron boca abajo sobre el lomo de uno y tras ella se montó el mismo Darfus para dirigir la bestia. No sin antes propinarle un codazo sobre la espalda a la presa que tenía cazada. Pero eso no le dolió más a la guerrera que el estar en tan cercano contacto con uno de sus más detestables enemigos. Estaba segura que después de César, Darfus se encontraba entre los más eternamente odiados por ella. Ambos compartían una cosa en común, le torturaron y le arrebataron cada uno por su cuenta el poder que tuvo para uno y para otro tiempo.

Sobre tierra, a los márgenes de una gran fosa para prisioneros condenados allí arrojados, allí atados o allí encarcelados tras unos barrotes entre grutas en los muros, Darfus tiró de la cadena de Xena para hacerla caer del caballo. No terminando de sentir el dolor del impacto viene y siente una patada de su enemigo quien no estaba para perder tiempo con ella. Los presentes se rieron por eso.

Era un grupo igual que todos con los que se había topado. Todos se encontraban libres por el Tártaros aunque no por eso se encontraban exentos de la eterna condena que les perseguía. Esa excesiva vigilancia indicaba que en cualquier momento iban a ser descubiertos y atacados. Como Toxeus, Krykus y Celano, Cyenus, Draco, Héctor, Nemos, Satrina y Dagnine, y ahora él, Darfus. Todos de alguna forma u otra debían de haberse escapado de sus prisiones, castigos o condenados pesares con tal de dar con ella. Ya fuese por hacerle lo peor que se les pudiese ocurrir o creer aún en la falsa esperanza de que ella podía aceptar algún tipo de unión, vínculo o alianza.

―Manténganla a la vista de todos ―ordenó el antiguo lugarteniente de la guerrera señalando a un poste entre en el centro de la fosa de prisioneros de algunos tres piso de alto―. Y que nadie se le acerque a menos que no sea para darle una buena golpiza como venganza ―exigió entre carcajadas que no tardaron en ser apoyadas por las del resto que le seguía―. Tal vez no conseguiremos las vidas que teníamos y que perdimos por culpa de esta desgraciada. Ya sea porque nos matara ella misma o porque nos guiara a los propios brazos de la negra Parca. Como fuese, al menos nos queda el poder vengarnos de ella. Y no hay cosa más grande que el poder vengarse. ¡¿No es cierto?! ―bramó a tiempo de que era aclamado y dado en lo cierto―. ¡La arrojaremos a la más grande de las condenas! ¡Nuestros calvarios aquí vividos no serán nada comparado con lo que le destinaremos a ésta zorra entre zorras!

Tirándole por la cadena sujeta a su cuello, le llevaron por un estrecho camino a la redonda que descendía hasta la fosa de condenados. Hombres y mujeres dejados allí para que cumpliesen con sus castigos sentenciados por cada día de su eterna existencia en Tártaros. Unos que finalizaban y otros que estaban a punto de comenzar u otros que simplemente nunca se detenían sin tener que esperar a ser repetidos.

Almas atadas a un seco árbol capaz de producir un sólo fruto en una rama que colgaba frente al condenado que al igual que Tántalo jamás podía darle bocado. Una gota de agua que al caer sobre la sedienta boca de uno se hacía vapor sin éste poder tragarla. Encadenados de muñecas que colgaban por siempre sin poder alcanzar el suelo para hallar descanso. Aprisionados cuya única condena era la locura misma en su inquebrantable encierro. Y entre otras almas de erróneo pasado olvidadas allí a merced de la pena, la lástima y el peso de sus consciencias.

Allí no se necesitaba tener a un verdugo que impartiera los castigos a las almas que ahí estaban. La propia ira del Tártaros se encargaba que las almas que en él moraban tuviesen lo que merecían. Como los castigos ya anteriormente mencionados que no dependían de un guardia o servidor del Hades para que se efectuaran. Para sumar, se tenía también a unas cajas de ladrillos construidas como posos bajo la tierra. En su interior aprisionaban a un condenado que todos los días tenía que sufrir lo que sufría un ahogado. Pues esa caja, cubierta con rejillas para evitar el escape, se inundaba por completo y permanecía así por varios minutos para luego vaciarse de nuevo y volver a llenarse cada cierto tiempo durante un ciclo sin fin.

Fue entre medio de estas trampas de aguas por donde la guerrera fue conducida por sus captores. Desde abajo podía ver los brazos de los condenados que suplicaban a los libres caminantes del exterior que les dieran ayuda mientras su caja de agua era llenada en fila. Pues luego de que una caja se llenara, el agua que se desbordaba de ésta corría por un canal para llenar la siguiente. Agua que sólo el mismo Tártaros sabía de qué recóndita parte de él era obtenida ya que no pertenecía a ninguno de los malditos ríos que por su cuerpo circulaban.

Xena veía como todos aquellos condenados a su paso se ahogaban pero jamás morían. Sufriendo la misma agonía una y otra vez pues hacía mucho que Tánatos o Celesta por orden de la negra Parca les habían desprendido el alma del cuerpo. Hasta el momento, los que extendían sus brazos para inútilmente agarrar una de las piernas de los escoltas de Xena o de ella misma, sólo lo habían hecho en modo de súplica. De alguna forma entendían que ellos eran condenados que se habían liberado y no existía deseo más grande en sus interiores que poder ser agraciados con esa misma suerte así les durase sólo un día.

En una de esas, cuando los escoltas tiraron de Xena para dirigirla hacia un dobles, ésta que es sujetada por un tobillo cayendo sobre las rejillas de la caja de un condenado que precisamente se estaba llenando de agua.

―Nadie te ha dado permiso para que tomes un descanso ―le reprendió uno de sus tres escoltas tirando con violencia de la cadena de su cuello. Sin percatarse de que la cautiva estaba siendo tirada por una de sus piernas por un condenado.

―Continuaría si esta escoria semejante a ustedes me soltase ―comentó entre dientes pero audible mientras pataleteaba su agarrada pierna hundida entre las rejas.

―Ey, desgraciado ―le llamó otro de los guardias que se fijó en lo que sucedía―. Esta zorra nos pertenece, suéltala.

―Ella le pertenece a todo aquel al que le desgració la vida, muchacho ―habló con una cara de total odio el condenado del pozo que por el desaliñado pero entendible atuendo de pardo cuero decorado con diseños de bronce que iban a juego con un casco de hebras rojas en forma de cresta, debía entenderse de que fue algún líder entre hombres o soberano tirano de algún pueblo―. Ésta maldita desgraciada se hizo pasar por una aliada mía cuando en realidad estaba del lado de los pestilentes rebeldes de mi reino. Levantando una revuelta en mi contra en la que terminé muerto luego de que me lanzara contra el filo de un hacha ―relató con total ira en su rostro de hombre de media edad que acaba de arrugar lo que no culminó en vida. Un sujeto de ojos azules, cabello corto entre cano, párpados caídos, rasurado al estilo romano y rey de una sometida aldea a la que cobraba altos impuestos como todo tirano―. Por ti ―prosiguió con sus reclamaciones― he de hallarme aquí condenado a ahogarme en esta maldita caja de agua. Maldita sea la hora en la que acepté tratos contigo, Princesa Guerrera. ¡Maldita sea!

―Mal por ti, viejo ―le dijo el escolta que tiraba de la cadena de Xena―. Ahora suéltala que nosotros tenemos por nuestra parte cuentas que saldar con ella.

―¡No, no se la lleven! ¡Quiero que sepa lo que se siente estar en esta maldita caja de agua!

Los captores de Xena tiraron tan fuerte de ella que le arrojaron sobre las rejillas de la otra caja adyacente que contenía a otro condenado. Condenado que como el desesperado rey, también le sujetó como pudo. Esta vez por ambos brazos a los que jaló por entre las rejas hacia el interior del pozo.

―Si tú también la vas a tener, Xerxes ―se dirigió el condenado hacia el rey vecino de su lado―, de igual modo yo debo poseer ese derecho. E incluso creo que más que tú. Por estar atacando tus órdenes es que terminé aquí. Tú al menos fuiste asesinado por ella. Pero yo fui vencido y arrojado a las mugrosas mazmorras de los rebeldes por lo que me quedaba de vida.

―Si tal vez hubieses usado más tu cerebro de nuez, Coulos ―le identificó a su vez el nombrado Xerxes que rey suyo fue―, y hubieses hecho el trabajo de un verdadero general, ninguno de los dos hubiese acabado como acabó.

―No me vengas con recriminaciones ―se defendió el catalogado general, un sujeto de cabello corto oscuro y ondulado con barba, ojos marrones y un rostro blanco pero demasiado cretino al que Xena se le hacía a verle dado sus buenas y merecidas golpizas―. Que bien que supe que querías darle mi puesto a ésta perra que no hizo otra cosa más que traicionarte.

―¡Suficiente! ―puso un alto a aquella discusión un guerrero viendo que nada le incumbía a ellos como seguidores de Darfus que eran. Sus propios problemas tuvieron con la legendaria Princesa Guerrera como para estar involucrándose en los de otros con ésta misma―. Si tanto deseaban una venganza con ésta zorra, debieron haber escapado de sus mugrosos pozos como nosotros hicimos de nuestras celdas e ir y tomarle antes. Porque ella ahora nos pertenece ―culminó tirando de Xena y arrojándola hacia sus otros dos compañeros para que se aseguraran de que no volviese a ser detenida por otro enemigo más que se hallase en aquellos pozos. Quedándose en éstos un Xerxes y un Coulos en una mutua discusión hasta que el agua les tapara la boca.

Como mayormente le sucedía cada vez que daba con insignificantes desgraciados como ellos, con los que sólo apenas trató uno o dos días de tiempo durante su primera vida, Xena de forma esperada no podía dar inmediatamente con éstos en su memoria. Necesitando aunque fuese la más mínima cosa para dar con todos unos hechos en su memoria. Obteniéndola en cuanto se enfocó en aquellas cajas de aguas. Le eran tan cercanas, como que hasta en una de ellas había sido arrojada. Por nada más que el cretino de Coulos que ataviado con una armadura negra bien que se lo mostraba su memoria durante ese día en el que ella se había infiltrado en las dichas mazmorras de Xerxes para dar con un líder revolucionario que se hacía llamar el Lobo Negro_._ Haciéndole creer a Xerxes que lo atraparía para él. Pero en realidad ella estaba respaldando a dichos rebeldes porque entre ellos se encontraba la hija de una amiga suya que llegó a ver años atrás. Esta vez le movía el sentido del favor. Confirmando sus sospechas de que esa hija, Flora, era el reconocido líder apodado como el Lobo Negro. Toda una guerrera, toda una ninja entrenada digna de la clase con la que ella, Xena, se emparentaría y estaría dispuesta a dar de su tiempo para dar ayuda. Sin mencionar que al mismo tiempo pudo ella haber devuelto uno, a su ver. Su forma de pensar al no entender todavía que todo lo había hecho por generosidad y sentido de justicia.

―Aquí te vas quedar, guerrera ―le sacó de sus recuerdos el hombre que no dejaba de tirarle de su cadena. Asegurando la misma en un poste de madera en el centro de aquella fosa en el cual, como en otros pares más, se apresaban a condenados para quemarles sin que pudiesen morir y dejar de sufrir hasta que el fuego durase. Como en uno no muy lejano de ella que a continuación iba sufrir nuevamente el dolor de los dolores en el que las llamas se llevaban la corona.

El sonido de un cuerno soplado anunciaba el inicio de una morbosa procesión. Era como el despertar a una sentencia que los condenados a la hoguera conocían bastante bien. No faltaba mucho para que fuesen prendidos en fuego una vez más. Exhibidos ante otros condenados cuyas condenas les parecerían una bendición en comparación con los que les tocaba perecer repetidamente en una hoguera.

―Hoy mi calvario no será tan infernal si voy a verte sufrir como te mereces, mal nacida ―se le dirigió a la encadenada guerrera un hombre atado a uno de los postes cercanos a ésta―. ¡No sabes cuánto deseé verte sufrir mi misma agonía!

¿Ahora quién diablos le hablaba alegrándose de su desgracia? Quién fuese, Xena no tenía mente para brindarle atención alguna. Si la habían llevado aquel poste para someterle al fuego, aunque no tuviese un cuerpo que se le quemase no estaba dispuesta a aceptar tan horrible dolor.

―Si eso era algo que deseabas ―le habló uno de los captores de Xena que se marchaban rumbo por donde vinieron―, te avisamos que hoy tendrás una doble pena. El quemarte en la hoguera y el saber que tal castigo no recaerá sobre esta guerrera. No vemos suficiente castigo el ser calcinado cada cierto tiempo en el Tártaros.

Xena exhaló un suspiro de alivio aunque sabía que las cosas no finalizaban ahí.

―Pero alégrate aunque sea un poco. Nos aseguraremos de que tenga algo peor.

Cuando el fuego comenzó a arder en cada poste con todo y condenado, encendido de la nada sobre la leña amontonada, Xena tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tratar de trasladar su mente a otro lugar debido a los insoportables chichillos de dolor y agonía de todos los que eran abrazados por las llamas. Gritos y súplicas no dejaban de sonar. Así como maldiciones. Tales como las del condenado cercano que le había reconocido. Sujeto que aún en medio de su más grande calvario, no cesaba de maldecir a Xena y pedir que aquello peor a lo que le tuvieran deparado se le cumpliera pronto.

―¡Oh dioses, oh dioses! Si no van a liberar a Bailey, al menos cúmplanle este deseo de venganza ―aclamaba entre gritos de dolor a tiempo que se presentaba ante Xena que aún no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podía ser―. Hestia, mi diosa. Bien sabes que todo lo que hice fue para extender tu culto y brindarle poder. Esas insignificantes vírgenes a las que quise envenenar nada de provecho que te daban. Tú necesitabas guerreros que si pudiesen defender tu templo. ¡Oh, Hestia! ¡Oh dioses! Cúmplanme aunque sea esto.

Y con todas esas súplicas y narrativas, ya no se pudo escuchar algo entendible entre los alaridos de dolor que soltaba. No pudiendo escapar de tantos gritos, tanto de éste último enemigo que no alcanzaba a recordar. Tratar de hacerse creer que no estaba allí no era algo que funcionaba mucho. Habrá sido por eso que se puso a pensar en los dioses mismos que tanto aborrecía hasta situarse con la venerada imagen de Hestia. Esa diosa, que el tal Bailey le oraba, ella sólo recordaba haber sabido de ella, o al menos adentrarse en un templo suyo, cuando Draco intentó robarse a las vírgenes que le rendían culto. Ahora que se lo mencionaba, eso era algo que no recordaba tan poco.

Sí, ella anduvo por un templo de Hestia y hasta como una de las vírgenes se disfrazó. Hecho que ocurrió al mismo tiempo que el querido y alado fruto de Eros volaba por ahí lanzando flechas. Recuerdo que tuvo durante una cena con Ares en su templo semanas atrás. Por cual fuese la razón que le hicieran interponerse entre los planes de Draco, lo más seguro para fastidiarse según creía, ella acabó cubriéndose detrás de blancos velos. Para aumentar más la ridiculez de esos días como si ser flechada por una de las flechas de Eros no hubiese sido suficiente. Lo que le faltó fue dejar las espadas y subir al altar de aquel templo como toda una sacerdotisa.

―¿Sacerdotisa? ―se inquirió así misma como a alguien le se le despierta una parte dormida en su memoria―. No puede ser.

Cerrando nuevamente los ojos, una vez más atribuía un acto suyo a una buena paga. Meg, esa triple de ella suya puesto que sin creérselo ella misma horas atrás recordó que primero tuvo una doble de nombre Diana, esa vagabunda desaliñada estaba en medio de esos nuevos sucesos que le llegaban hasta la razón. Una vez más, si estaba esa ladrona con la que trabajó, si que tuvo que haber mucho dinero que obtener. Mucho si las dos terminaron vestidas de sacerdotisas para proteger y ayudar a otra, la cuadrúpede Leah, del falso sacerdote de Bailey que quería fumigar al templo de Hestia de toda virgen y plantar él su propio culto. De buena casualidad venía sabiendo quien era el calvo y regordete sujeto, algo similar a Malthus de la caja de poder. Recordándose vestida de blanco junto a puritanas que no sabían hacer otra cosa que danzar por las noches y esconderse de los hombres. «¡Las cosas en las que caí con tal de obtener ganancias!», pensó según se explicaba.

Creyó que después de que se apagara el fuego, el carbonizado de Bailey iba a continuar con su zarza de maldiciones. Pero no, éste, como todos los otros, no eran más que una figura de ceniza que se agrietaba expidiendo una luz que les iba apartando para ir revelando poco a poco el físico con el que se caracterizaban. Algo que no tardaba demasiado pero si tomaba su tiempo.

En no que sus ojos captaban la recuperación, o como pudiese llamarse, de esas almas que pronto volverían a sufrir lo mismo, un guerrero se fue acercando hacia ella. Estaba vestido como todos los hombres de Darfus. Con armadura, cuero y casco. A ella no le pareció extraño que se le acercase pues era su prisionera. Lo que si le estuvo algo raro fue la atención que pusieron los que vigilaban desde el borde de la fosa. Sus miradas reflejaban alerta como si no estuviesen de acuerdo en que se le acercara. Pero entonces siguieron con lo suyo luego de ver que el guerrero le abofeteaba y daba par de golpes más en el abdomen.

―Decir que lo siento es mentirte, pero aun así necesito hacerlo para poder acercarme a ti ―le susurró agachándose a una erguida de Xena que ya se le hacía raro que no le hubiesen golpeado de ese modo―. Sólo permiten que se te acerquen si vienen a golpearte así que…

Otro golpe más y Xena se preguntaba si el recién llegado era un enemigo, amigo o una mezcla de ambos.

―Si no eres uno de los hombres de Darfus, y supuestamente tanto sientes el golpearme, ¿quién rayos eres? ―exigió sin aún poder mirarle ya que el dolor en su abdomen no le permitía ni levantarse.

―Digamos que en tu pasado fui uno de esos hombres que las mujeres luchan por olvidar. Pero nunca pueden.

La guerrera levantó la cabeza a tiempo que se iba enderezando sin apartar sus manos de su vientre. Esas palabras y esa vos de alguien que creía merecérselo todo sólo podían provenir de una persona en específico en toda su primea vida.

―Espero que no te hayas olvidado de tu primer amor, Xena. Del hombre que te hizo toda una mujer. De tu querido prometido.

Al verle, un mercenario de melena castaña con adornos y pequeñas trenzas, ajustada con una cinta a su vez también trenzada a su frente, de ojos marrones y sonrisa imprudente, Xena no deseó otra cosa que estrangularle con la propia cadena con la que le tenían sujetada. Aún no olvidaba al hombre que después de conquistarla, usarla y tomar todo lo que pudo de ella, le abandonó como se abandona a un perro que ya no te sirve ni para vigilancia.

―Tú, maldito desgraciado. ¡Cómo me alegro que te encuentres en este infierno!

―Shshshsh, baja la voz ―le pidió con dulces palabras que no iban con el bruto acto de cogerla por el cuello para luego soltarle―. O me descubrirán y no podré ayudarte. Claro que para prometerte eso primero tienes tú que prometerme una cosa a mí.

―De ti no quiero nada, Petracles. Por mi te puedes ir largando al mismo agujero del que saliste con todo y promesas.

―Oh, vaya. Veo que el dejarte plantada te supo tan mal que con el tiempo te ha sabido peor. ¿Tanto dolor de causé?

―Ni creas. Fue lo mejor que pudiste haberme hecho. Una basura como tú simplemente me hubiese llenado de hijos y enraizado a una maldita vida de casada. Gracias a tu huida de perro callejero tuve el coraje suficiente para cruzar el mar y convertirme en la legendaria guerrera que fui y que sigo siendo.

―De eso no me quedó la menor duda con todo lo que escuché, vi y comprobé al reencontrarme contigo luego de varios años. De todos los botines de guerra que obtuve y de todas las conquistas que logré, tú fuiste lo más valioso. No debí de haberte abandonado como hacía con todo lo obtenido cuando ya me aburría. Tú siempre tenías algo que dar. Algo inmenso. Fuiste grandiosa. Y de haberlo sabido, mi pequeña niña rebelde, jamás me hubiese separado de ti ―se arrepintió con una ambiciosa sonrisa que no iba con alguien que iba en busca de perdón. Estaba arrepentido, demasiado. Pero no del dolor que pudo haber causado en la adolescencia de Xena, sino por el arma que desechó sin imaginarse lo poderosa que iba a hacer―. Te deseché igual que una espada sin filo. Sin imaginarme que esa espada se puliría hasta ser capaz de derrotar a los mismos dioses. Si mucho me arrepiento del haberte dejado plantada, más aún de haberte dejado escapar cuando te volví a ver. Creo que esa rubia amiga tuya me complicó la meta recordándome la joven que tú fuiste, pero ya sabes que ni los dioses se salvan de las tentaciones.

―Basta con tu babosada. Yo no soy de las que tropiezan con la misma roca.

―No me digas. Por ahí cuentan que te has vuelto a juntar con el dios de la guerra.

―Que bien que te lo tengas presente para que te vayas haciendo la imagen del perfecto gusano que eres ante mis ojos después de haber visto a todo un dios. Y sobre tu arrepentimiento, tentaciones con otras, con rubias, te lo tragas todo.

―Tranquila, que aún no te cuento el trato que te tengo.

Petracles se acercó a ella y después de obtener del interior de su chaqueta, le demostró nada más y nada menos que la llave que podría librarla de su encadenamiento.

―Te puedo liberar ahora mismo si accedes a unirte de nuevo a mí. Seríamos una histórica pareja. Obtendríamos las riquezas con las que siempre soñaste cuando eras una adolecente. Claro, que con eso de que te renunciaste a atacar aldeas y aterrorizar a la gente débil, sólo lo haríamos con los imperios tiranos. La grandiosa Roma que tanto a todos les quita. Sólo iríamos por el oro y aunque ya no exista tu gente, podríamos utilizar buena parte para lo que siempre quisiste. Para brindar protección a Amfípolis e incluso toda Grecia sí así te place. Y más que nada, me casaría contigo ―prometía animadamente como quien reconoció el valor de lo que tenía sólo cuando lo perdió―. Jamás ibas a poder salir por aquella gruta o alguna otra ―señaló a los muros por donde Xena se proponía escapar y fue capturada por Darfus y sus hombres―. Te esperaban más guardias en los corredores adelantes. Yo sé por dónde es más seguro. Y luego, cuando estemos ante Hades o Perséfone, les pedirías que me revivan con su bendición para salir con un cuerpo al exterior. Es una buena oferta, no tienes nada que perder, Xena.

La guerrera, o estaba en medio de una parálisis facial o de veras no creía lo que su primer novio le estaba pidiendo. «¿Qué se va a casar conmigo?», se preguntó sin ver valor en ello a esas alturas.

―Creo que es demasiado tarde para que me vengas con sueños y más promesas ―le desdibujó la sonrisa de su rostro a tiempo de que ella se pintaba una algo maliciosa. Ella podía encontrarse encadenada pero estaba claro que su antiguo amor adolecente le iba a pesar más el saberse rechazado―.Todo eso que cuentas sobre riquezas, ya no me interesan. Hace mucho que descubrí que el poder y la gloria no se hallan en el interior de un cofre lleno de oro. Sobre lo de combatir a Roma y blindar a pueblos para que puedan arremeterla como muchos otros han intentado, cree me que eso ya es un paso seguro que va de la mano con el mismo Ares. Lo de casarme, hace mucho descubrí que es lo menos que necesito en la vida. Y sobre que no podía escapar por esas grutas, se ve que no te quedaste mucho tiempo a mi lado para poder conocerme. Así que Petracles, ve despidiéndote de tu idea de revivir y tener una segunda oportunidad conmigo porque yo no me las doy ni a mí misma. Jamás me uniría a ti y mucho menos abogaría ante los dioses por ti. ¡Quédate con tu mugrosa llave porque no pienso hacer ningún trato!

El rostro de Petracles era ahora el que se quedaba algo paralizado. Comprendía perfectamente que su amor adolecente ya no quisiera tratos con él. Lo que no creía poder estar viendo era la actitud que Xena tenía en esos momentos. No paró de producir maliciosas sonrisas con cada palabra con odiosas miradas cuando no era suficiente transmitir tal sentir con éstas. Una conducta así en la guerrera le era comprensible si le hubiese visto al poco tiempo de haberle dejado plantada. O incluso hasta con el paso de unos mismos cinco años o la suma de un par más que fue el tiempo que demoró para que se volviesen a ver. Una mujer despechada podía ser muy rencorosa. Pero sucede que cuando se volvió a topar con ella, supo que se trataba de toda una nueva Xena. Una mujer que en vez de cortarle la cabeza como se imaginaba cada día que podía hacer con eso de que si se encontraban por ser ella la guerrera en la que se había convertido, podía mejor seguir su paso sin grandes rencores pues la nueva vida que llevaba no daba cabida para semejantes conflictos del pasado.

―¿Qué estás esperando? Ve y lárgate por donde mismo viniste. Retorna al tormento infernal del que te escapaste y que tanto mereces.

―Me extraña que después de saber lo mucho que habías cambiado la última vez que te vi, te refieras con ese modo de hablar. Yo pensaba que luego de dar la vida por Gabrielle, y luego de que tú te batallaras contra Thersites después que éste me apuñalara, tú habías comprendido que no fui un maldito bastardo después de todo. Sólo un hombre que como muchos cometió errores pero que al final tuvo tiempo para arrepentirse de ello. Un perfecto desgraciado que pese a haber alcanzado el arrepentimiento, lo le alcanzó a su vez la vida para enmendar sus más grandes errores. Heme aquí por ello desde entonces.

«¿Gabrielle? ― se preguntó ignorando las últimas palabras de puro lamento de su ex novio―. Ese nombre otra vez.» Ya era la segunda o tercera vez que se lo mencionaban. Una parte de ella le decía que le conocía y otra que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podía ser. Creía haber entendido que se referían a una mujer pero si se era clara, ese nombre era masculino. Cosa que acaba por confundirle más pues no sabía ni qué género ahora atribuirle a quien fuese que se estuviesen refiriendo. Pero eso no era lo que le fastidiaba. Sino que en las veces que se lo nombrasen, lo hiciesen para afectarle la consciencia. Como si ella tuviera que reflexionar acerca de sí con tan sólo escucharlo.

―Mira, Petracles. No tengo ni la más remota idea de quienes me hablas ni mucho menos recuerdo haberte visto morir tan siquiera. No tengo ni claro el haberme reencontrado contigo. De haber sido así, ¿estás seguro que no fui yo la que te apuñalé? ―Se echó a reír mientras que el ex novio no podía explicarse el comportamiento de la guerrera de otra forma que no fuera en la que suponía la mayoría que le conoció verdaderamente.

―Debe ser el tiempo o el haber resucitado ―concluyó algo apenado―. Por lo que sea, no tiene caso. No tengo nada más que ver contigo. A fin de cuentas, si el destino no me perdonó, por qué habría de hacerlo tú.

―Hasta que entiendes.

―Ya debo irme. Regresar a mi eterna pena a las orillas de Cocito antes de que las aguas se salgan de su cauce y vengan por mí. Pero antes…

«¿Se la va a tragar? ―se extrañó en sus adentros―. La llave. ¿Para qué se la mete a la boca entonces?»

Su ex novio se había asegurado de que los dos guardias que hacían la vigilancia volteasen las caras para hacer tal cosa, antes de que la volviesen a regresar sobe ellos. Si algo tenía muy claro era que no se podía acercarse a la prisionera a no ser que fuese para golpearle o decirle una zarza de maldiciones. Y él, aunque ya había realizado ese número o al menos darlo a entender, su demora estaba levantando sospechas. No pudiendo ya acercarse más ante la guerrera. Tenderle la mano para darle algo sería todo un acto delatador. Bajarían de inmediato a averiguar.

―¡Ah! ―se le escuchó quejar a Xena en cuanto Petracles, sin más remedio, le tuvo que golpear en su rosto para luego subirlo al tirar de su melena―. Y dices que no eres un desgraciado.

Ante la vista de los guardias, Petracles besó a Xena tan vorazmente como lo hace cualquier degenerado. Desde lo alto dichos guardias se reían por lo mal que creían que la debía de estar pasando su prisionera con aquel que había bajado hasta donde ella para cobrarle cuentas y tratarla como una zorra.

Aunque al principio tuvo que actuar de ese modo violento, como si quisiese arrancarle los labios a la guerrera para dar la imagen adecuada ante los vigilantes, Petracles se fue suavizando al sentir el rechazo de su antigua novia. Mujer que al sentir algo a su vez extraño en su boca, se quedó quieta permitiendo que Petracles continuase como realmente deseaba. Con suavidad y extrañado amor. Sintiendo lo que ya no recordaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Teniendo que separarse aunque fue lo último que desease hacer. No podía echar a perder lo poco que había logrado

―No dejaré que el castigo que me espera por haberme movido de mi lugar en busca de esta maldita llave sea en vano ―le susurró cuando se separó de sus labios―. Espero que no la rechaces igual que a mí.

La llave, se la había pasado a su boca. Se la había dejado. Aun así sin haber aceptado su trato, le ayudó de todos modos. Cruzando la mitad de la fosa para luego desaparecer sin mirarle. Como dijo, ya no tenía nada que ver con ella. Hacía mucho que había dejado de tenerlo.

No aceptar a Petracles era una cosa y hacer lo mismo con aquella llave era otra. Era un caso algo similar a lo tenido de hace poco con Borias. Si ambos terminaron ayudándole a sabiendas de que no obtendrían nada a cambio, ese era su problema. A su ver, así le tomaba sabiendo que suficiente tenía con los suyos. Y con esa llave que aún mantenía podía disminuir el más grande de todos que en esos instantes sufría. Habiéndola usado de inmediato a no ser porque unos guardias de Darfus se le acercaban a paso ligero con los ojos bien clavados sobre ella. En no que ella se hubiese movido para soltarse, ellos la hubiesen sorprendido en menos de un segundo. Tenía que esperarse a un mejor momento para liberarse. Tenía la llave pero no contaba con la ayuda de lo que fuese que Petracles había planeado. Y salir como una ráfaga al encontrarse libre de las captoras cadenas no ayudaba mucho si tenías enemigos que podían hacer lo mismo en el momento exacto en el que ella lo pensase.

―Llegó tu hora, guerrera. Hoy sabrás lo que es sufrir de verdad en este infierno ―le anunció uno de los cuatro hombres que le enviaron para escoltarle―. Hoy nos pagarás lo que nos debías ―aseguró el sujeto de rasurada cabeza a excepción de un mechón que mantuvo largo en su nuca. Era un hombre bronceado por la vida a la intemperie al que Xena no tardó en identificar. Ella lo había asesinado. Degollándole con su Chakram por quebrantar una ley suya. La rendición no estaba aceptada en su ejército. Y éste se la había pedido al propio Hércules que ella atacaba. No muriendo a manos del semidiós pero sí a las de ellas.

Xena quiso salirle con unas palabras pero debido a la llave que mantenía en su boca, tuvo que conformarse con una descarada sonrisa de esas que se alegran del mal ajeno. Su antiguo guerrero podría pedirle al Tártaros que hiciese con ella lo peor, pero jamás podría cambiar el destino del perfecto cobarde que tuvo.

―¡¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?! ―se encolerizó el clasificado como cobarde tomando por los pelos de la pollina a la que una vez fue su líder y luego le quitó la vida.

―Déjala, Estragón ―le pidió otro guerrero―. Ya verás cómo no le quedan más ganas de reírse con lo que le espera.

Le sacaron por donde mismo le llevaron al interior de aquella fosa. Preocupada por lo que le tenían deparado. Cualquier cosa que fuese no tenía el más mínimo interés de averiguarlo. Algo inevitable cuando sus escoltas, sobre todo Estragón, le empujaban para que avanzase a tenerlo de frente. Fastidiándole grandemente con el agarre de una llave de dos pulgadas y media en su boca. De seguir recibiendo golpes no iba a tardar en escupirla o hasta tragársela.

Sobre el alto terreno que bordeaba la fosa, la continuaron conduciendo por todo un plano y seco terreno hasta dejarla frente a Darfus y a sus hombres cerca de lo que vendría siendo un barranco más. Otra fosa o amplio abismo cuyo fondo se alcanzaba a ver pese a la neblina que le cubría y a la misma oscuridad que aflojaba. Ella aún no le divisaba pero no tardaría en hacerlo.

―Dense prisa malditos desgraciados ―se le escuchó gritar a Darfus―. Los cazadores de almas podrían llegar en cualquier momento por nosotros y no podemos regresar a nuestras miserables prisiones o penosos calvarios hasta asegurarnos de que la aún más desgraciada de Xena pague por todas nuestras desdichas ―se regocijó tempranamente clavándole una afilada mirada a la referida mientras dos de sus hombres se bajaban a toda prisa del corcel alado en el que acababan de llegar y se dirigían al borde del abismo con unos largos objetos cubiertos en un manto―. Clávenlos en su lugar de inmediato para que se activen ―les ordenó a los recién llegados con dichos objetos en mano con los que no tardaron en atacar lo pedido introduciendo sus puntas en unos orificios con símbolos grabados a su alrededor sobre una platinada roca. Eran como unos cetros, alrededor de cuatros, que al introducirse sobre aquellas planas rocas, se le encendieron en fuego una pulida roca de cristal que tenían incrustados en su cuerpo de bronce sobre la parte superior. Otros símbolos grabados sobre el metal que les componían también se iluminaron en cuanto la llama alumbró en su parte superior. Lo mismo ocurrió en los que se hallaban sobre las bases de roca en la que dichos cetros fueron introducidos.

Después de esto un temblor se sintió bajo los pies de todos. Al grado que tuvieron que agacharse para evitar caer de un lado. Atemorizándose varios por tal signo de furia del Tártaros. Aquellos cetros habían abierto la tierra en alguna parte cercana. Y Xena no tenía que ver de antemano el abismo para saber que tal apertura estaba ocurriendo en el fondo del lugar. El humo, el calor y una iluminación de llamas que se levantó en esa área lo dejaban todo claro.

―Llegó el momento señores. Formen dos filas uno frente al otro y pasemos a darle la despedida que se merece ésta zorra ―articuló Darfus con ese tono de quien cree que ha obtenido el sueño de su vida.

Con violencia, entre tres le despojaron de su capa negra que terminó hecha girones sobre el suelo. Dos más le tiraron de su melena para después arrojarla al interior de la fila de hombres por la que tenía que cruzar. Sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba. Estaban repitiendo con ella el _Gauntlet_. Rito en el que los brutales golpes nunca faltaban.

O era que olvidó cuánto dolían los golpes de semejante rito, o era que los de esta vez eran mucho más violentos que los de la primera vez en la que logró sobrevivir. Una vez más tenía que dar las gracias porque su cuerpo no estuviese presente. Con tantos golpes ya fuesen con manos o palos, y hasta apuñaladas con armas, hace rato que Ares debería de ir buscándose otro que liderada sus ejércitos sobre la tierra.

Se la fueron pasando de mano en mano. Cuando no la empujaban, le golpeaban con algo y ella nada que podía hacer al encontrarse todavía cautiva por aquel collar por donde colgaba la larga cadena por la cual le tiraban para que retrocediera o avanzara. Ella soportaba los golpes como nunca antes había soportado ninguno. Su fuerza y ánimo era el saber que por más que le golpearan, su cuerpo se encontraba sano y salvo de esos golpes. O eso creía.

La llave que mantenía en su boca iba tiempo que había terminado escupida sobre el suelo. Por suerte, pudo tomarla sin que le vieran con una de sus manos antes de que fuese tirada de la cadena de su cuello y obligada a ponerse de pie. Ya al final de la hilera de hombres, y de los golpes mismos, Darfus le recibió con una buena patada en su abdomen para después levantarla tirándole de su melena.

―No te olvides de escribirnos y decirnos con te va, guerrera. ―Entonces se le rió en su cara sosteniéndola por el cabello justo en el borde de aquel humeante y ruidoso abismo en donde ella apenas podía mantener las puntas de sus pies sobre el filo.

Estando tan cerca de su suerte, ahora entendía porque sus enemigos le querían destinar tan maldito lugar. Viendo que el fondo de aquel abismo se había abierto de por medio como intuyó desde el principio. De ahí provenía todo ese humo y luz de incandescentes llamas. Se trataba de una de las peores zonas del Tártaros. Se trataba de una parte que a su corazón comprendía. Un corazón forjado con odio y dolor. Como el que sufrían todos los condenados allí cautivos desde olvidados tiempos.

Se trataba de un interior consumido por las llamas y por miles y miles de almas amotinadas una contra la otras. Pisoteadas entre ellas mismas o por los condenadores que les castigaban sin parar. Demonios horrendos con cuyas formas reflejaban todo el terror que eran capaces de dar. Azotando a los condenados. Tomándolos y lanzándolos de un lado para otro. Usándolos para formar una gigantesca mano que arremetía y aplastaba a los que se quedaban en el suelo. Todo un caos eterno.

En definitiva no era un lugar en el que le placía permanecer toda la eternidad. Cuando no se era golpeado, aplastado o quemado, se era clavado o azotado. Tal vez si debió de reconsiderar un poco más la ayuda que Petracles quería ofrecerle. El muy generoso debió de prevenir lo que le esperaba cuando a pesar de todo le dejó aunque fuese la llave. Pero como quien dice, la que tenía que tener resentimientos era ella, no él.

El interior del Tártaros debía de intuir que se le iba a ser entregado otra alma más. Porque sus servidores allí abajo comenzaron a mostrar más interés a la casi colgante de Xena que a toda la masa de desgraciados que torturaban allá abajo. Sacudiendo nuevamente la tierra como muestra de demora.

―Que seas la predilecta entre todos, guerrera ―fue lo que le deseó Darfus antes de soltarla para que cayese como todos querían.

Se veía sumamente alto. Pero cuando uno cae, en cuestión de segundos ya está impactando contra el fondo. Y aquella altura, de unos setenta metros se redujo a nada. Siendo todo un acto maestro de un mismo mago el lograr soltarse del collar y las cadenas que le impedían escapar como un rayo de luz hacia la superficie. No pensando en lo que le esperaba abajo y concentrándose en dar con la apertura donde encajaba la llave, introducirla al fin y darle vuelta para quedar libre. Lográndolo justo cuando unos demonios saltaban de una roca rodeada de fuego para darle alcance.

Como extrañaba poder moverse con tanta velocidad. Estuvo a menos de una pulgada de ser atrapada por las garras de aquel asqueroso demonio que se moría por hacerla pedazos. Pudiendo elevarse hacia el exterior de aquella fosa y ver las sorprendidas caras de sus enemigos que no se explicaban a dónde rayos se podía haber ido.

Era libre de nuevo. Podía largarse cuanto antes. Regresar a las grutas y abandonar de una vez el maldito Tártaros. Pero cuando el sentido de venganza se ponía de por medio, hasta una maravilla como la libertad misma podía esperar. Aun así la posibilidad de esta peligrara cuando los cazadores de almas se acercaban desde la lejanía con sus ojos encendidos en rojo. Sin darle mucha importancia a esta amenaza, y hasta viéndola como un movimiento a su favor, ha de ser por eso que bajó en picada aterrizando exactamente ante un confundido de Darfus que junto con sus hombres no dejaban de mirar a todos lados en el interior del abismo por si daban con ella.

Su antiguo lugarteniente no tuvo tiempo para analizar el cómo pudo haberle sucedido semejante cosa. Lo único que tuvo tiempo de ver antes de ser empujado por la guerrera hacia el abismo, fue el como ésta se le plantaba de frente, le apresaba con el collar atado a la cadena —pues nunca lo soltó para poder vengarse— y le pateaba por el mismo pecho hacia el lugar que minuto atrás él le mandó.

Alrededor, el resto de lo fallecidos guerreros vieron a su líder caer en la condena que le depararon a la guerrera y que con tanto esfuerzo planearon para ella. Se podía decir que para poder estar allí hasta sus almas vendieron. Y sus compradores se aproximaban para obtenerlas como cazadores de almas que eran.

Todo se salió de control para los enemigos de Xena. Unos cuantos siguieron a Darfus a causa de ésta. Ella que entendió que su venganza la podían completar los cazadores de almas, se dio a la fuga como bien que podía al encontrarse libre de cualquier esposa cuyo metal le restringiese desplazarse como una misma ráfaga. Ah, pero no contó con que ella también iba a ser catalogada como una fugitiva en aquel mundo. Ganándose la atención por su parte de un par de cazadores de almas que vieron más valor en la de ella que en todos el resto de los condenados que recapturaban para devolverlos a los recónditos lugares de los que no debieron de haber escapado.

Las grutas, hacia una salida. Para allá era donde debía dirigirse para poder salvarse. Cruzando entre todo un revuelto de almas perseguidas para poder llegar. El Tártaros le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles cada minuto que pasaba. No sólo se encontraba entre las presas de los cazadores de almas que eran las veloces y oscuras sombras por los aires junto con los sirvientes esqueléticos desde el suelo, sino que también estos le cerraban las únicas salidas que conocía y pudo encontrar. Como un hormiguero que ha sido alborotado, así se adentraban al Tártaros por entre las grutas muchísimos más guardias del Hades y cazadores de almas enterados del descontrol ocasionado por unos cuantos condenados que debían de apresar y enviar a sus respectivos y tormentosos lugares.

No le quedó de otra que desviarse. Subir a un sitio alto, unos picos de rocas nacidos de forma inclinada de entre los muros, y velar desde ahí por algún otro camino. Teniendo que lanzarse al azar o a donde más conveniente creía porque los cazadores de almas no quedaban conformes con tan sólo atrapar a quienes habían levantado aquel barrunto en el Tártaros. También querían dar con la causa de este, ella.

Perseguida como lo que en el Tártaros todos eran, almas condenadas, se internó entre más entrelazados picos de piedras en un intento de dejar atrás a sus perseguidores. Pero cómo poder hacer tal cosa cuando éstos nacieron de las propias sombras del Tártaros, de su propio odio y terror. Lo que obtuvo fue que de cada roca y muro surgiesen más cazadores. Obligándola a descender en cuanto comenzaron a lanzarle lanzas, flechas o cerrarle el paso con sus espadas. Los esqueléticos guardias tal vez no volaban por los aires a la velocidad de las sombras cazadoras de almas, pero su destreza con las armas que usaban estaba demás ponerla a prueba. Lograban interceptar a Xena aun cuando se desplazaba como un mismo rayo. Rozándole con el filo de sus armas cuando eran lanzadas desde la firme posición en la que se hallaban.

Eran tantos y tantos que ya Xena no encontró cómo continuar escapando de ellos. Siendo atestada por una misma lanza que le atravesó el pecho cuando frenó de golpe para no tener el mismo fin con unas flechas que se dirigían justo a ella. Cayó en picada pero las sombras cazadoras de almas se aventaron hacia ella como abejas sobre un intruso. Le rodearon y le envolvieron en su negra niebla para poder capturarle.

Como una señal o una manera de comunicarse, los guardias de entre las rocas chocaban el palo de sus lanzas contra las rocas que le sostenían entre los muros. Una decisión se había tomado. Indicando que la recién capturada sería llevada a un espacio abierto y más iluminado por las llamas al finalizar el trayecto de las escarpadas y puntiagudas rocas. Una zona en donde ellos concluían que su alma debía de pertenecer. Añadiendo que les quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que era un rápido medio para terminar su trabajo de una vez con la revoltosa alma que Xena venía siendo desde que puso un pie en su mundo de tormentos.

No supo identificar o relacionar el sitio exacto al que le condujeron hasta que fue arrojada a su centro con toda y lanza aún clavada. Cayó estampada contra el sólido suelo de pecho. Si pudo levantarse un poco, era porque una cosa era segura. Por más duro que se diera nunca podía romperse un hueso. Atribuyendo el dolor como una afección mental y tomando mejor la alerta para al menos saber dónde rayos se encontraba ahora.

Se trataba de un centro rodeado por secas colinas a poca distancia. Como si fuese una especie de coliseo romano. No siendo esto lo único que se emparentaba con dicha nación. Banderas romanas se encontraban entre sus cimas, bajadas o por todo el pie de sus alzadas. Banderas que bien se distinguían que eran de Roma pese al encontrarse incendiadas por un fuego que nunca les llegaba a consumir del todo pero que tan poco se apagaba. Una ofensa eterna que nunca acababa. Un mensaje donde se presagiaba el futuro de la imperial Roma. Una caída inminente como la que le iba sucediendo a cada uno de sus generales y emperadores. Descendientes de la dinastía Julio-Claudia que en su mayoría iban acabando de uno en uno en el abrazador fuego del Tártaros. Gobernantes que cuyos primeros en linaje ella llegó a conocer e incluso hasta entablar más que una conversación.

Con el primero que se topó, y que no llegó a conocer puesto que para ese tiempo se encontraba muerta, fue con el emperador Nerón. Un condenado que como bien relataba la historia, siguió los malignos pasos de su madre Agripina quién —como se dijo— con ayuda de Locusta envenenó a su esposo emperador Claudio para que él heredara el trono tal y como con anterioridad se contó. Acto, que en repetición, el heredero cometió con el joven Británico. Historia que como se mencionó, la guerrera ya conocida le tenía. Deduciendo y acertando de que el condenado que sus ojos veían, atado a un asiento real y siendo obligado a ingerir toxinas por nada más y nada menos que la propia Locusta, no podía ser otro que el mismo Nerón. Su atuendo y su sobre todo su condena revelaban su identidad. También compañía. Una mujer que convulsionaba sobre el suelo y vomitaba una espuma blanca debía de tratarse de su madre Agripina. Ambos sentenciados a la misma condena. Envenenados por aquella a la que una vez acudieron para que envenenara a su vez a otros.

Otro en ver por los ojos de la guerrera, y que sí llegó a conocer en su pasado lo fue el emperador Calígula. Un joven tirano con el que ella llegó a enfrentarse luego de que absorbiera los poderes de Afrodita. Alguien que quien le odiaba grandemente por haber sido manipulado para suicidarse cuando creía que ella podía acabar con él por ser la asesina de dioses en la que se había convertido. Don que se le había acabado, pero como él ―que era un inmortal ya para ese tiempo― no lo sabía, siguió su alternativa de matarse así mismo que tener que enfrentarse a la ira de ella. Terminando en el Tártaros en donde pagaría todas sus injusticias cometidas. Comprendiendo al fin que nunca fue el dios que creyó ser.

―No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin te tenga frente a mí para gritarte en tu propia cara la clase de perra maldita que eres ―le identificó el parásito de poderes divinos de Calígula cuando vio desde su ubicación a la recién arrojada desde lo alto de Xena. Éste ex tirano emperador que se llegó a declarar como un mismo dios sobre la tierra, se encontraba en medio de una escolta a uno de sus sentenciados castigos―. Espero ―articuló entre forcejeos mientras era llevado por los tétricos guardias―, que sufras el doble de todos los pesares que le causaste a Roma. Por algo te han traído hasta aquí.

Unas cuantas maldiciones más fueron lanzadas por Calígula hacia una Xena que no desearía jamás estar en su lugar. El condenado era azotado y luego apuñalado por sus captores. Fue obligado a colocar sus manos sobre una alta roca plana y ahí mismo se las mutilaron. Después más apuñaladas continuaron hasta que a uno de sus verdugos al fin le dio con decapitarle. Sus gritos rechinaron entre ecos mezclándose con el gargareo de Nerón tras ser envenenado a no muy larga distancia de éste. Por lo visto, los tiranos emperadores eran sacados de sus prisiones y llevados al centro de aquel lugar para que sus castigos quedasen a la vista y fuesen exhibidos ante otros grupos de presentes con los que se relacionaron en vida. Políticos, senadores, guerreros y generales condenados se hallaban entre celdas a toda la vuelta redonda de aquel lugar. Mientras sufrían su castigo, veían también sufrir el del que una vez siguieron como un líder en vida.

Sí que era todo un calvario. Sufrían una terrible agonía que sólo era interrumpida por un corto plazo parecido a la muerte. Pero en realidad no morían porque ya eran muertos. Cualquiera que fuese la afección que alterase su alma, esa lograba restaurarse para ser nuevamente afectada en un ciclo eterno. Pudo haber visto este proceso de no ser porque sus captores se presentaron a su espalda, le desprendieron la afilada lanza para colocarle unos nuevos grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos y arrastrarle por los brazos hacia delante.

Por el trayecto hubo otro par de condenados a los que no le hizo falta estirar la memoria para saber de quiénes eran. Se trataban de dos miembros del Primer Triunviratode Roma, Pompeyo y Craso. Ambos ella los había derrotado. No extrañando que en sus rostros reluciera el más profundo odio al reconocerle y verle pasar.

―Con que te han traído a esta parte del Tártaros ―se le dirigió el general Pompeyo, un rubio de ojos azules que lucía el airoso uniforme romano con el que murió. Dejando marcado en éste la batalla que vivió antes de arribar en el infierno del Tártaros―. Reza, traidora, porque siempre los guardias infernales estén presentes. Porque no existirá castigo más grande en este infierno que el que yo puedo hacerte con mis propias manos ―casi gritó antes de que fuese tirado boca abajo sobre el suelo y atado de brazos y piernas para ser azotado junto con su otro compañero de campañas que igualmente compartía el mismo castigo ante la sombra de una alta cruz sobre la loma delantera.

―Yo te echaría a los leones si aquí hubieran ―se le unión en malos deseos Craso, dicho compañero y enemigo al mismo tiempo de por vida―. El odio que le tengo a éste otro desgraciado —hizo referencia a Pompeyo— se diluye en medio del que a ti te tengo ―aseguró sin que tan poco se extrañara. Si su gobierno había caído fue gracias que cierta guerrera le secuestró por petición de Pompeyo. Cada uno movido bajo sus propios intereses.

La llevaban tan a la ligera que apenas tuvo tiempo de devolverle sus insultos, malos deseos y amenazas.

―Sigan pudriéndose mientras esperan por eso ―casi les escupe sumamente furiosa por el nuevo lío en el que se hallaba y por tener que soportar a semejantes antiguos enemigos como aquellos.

¿Quiénes más faltaban de ver antes de que pudiese largarse de ese maldito mundo de una vez y por todas? Pregunta que sin terminar de hacerse en su interior seguramente, ya se le estaba dando la respuesta frente a sus ojos. Siguiendo la sombra de la mencionada cruz, más adelante, como si fuese parte de una línea que quedaba a la vista del crucificado, un siguiente condenado y enemigo del pasado le veía acercarse esperando que levantase la vista y le viese.

Fue uno de los más fastidiosos con los que tuvo que enfrentarse. La mano derecha de su más grande enemigo. Gran asesino y ejecutor de grandes crucifixiones. Alguien con quien tuvo que enfrentarse varias veces en su pasado, ya fuese en defensa propia o en el de otras aldeas. Como las de las amazonas. Mujeres guerreras al fin que como ella, nunca estaban libres de batallas. Compartiendo a los mismos enemigos, los romanos. Y todo el que tuviese como enemigo a un romano, a su ver, caía en su lista de aliados. Lástima que pese a la ayuda prestada, éste terminase acabando con una gran líder de esta tribu amazona. Ephiny, la madre de Xenan. La amazona a la que ella atendió en su parto.

―Bienvenida al infierno romano ―se le dirigió el reconocido en cuanto sus ojos chocaron.

Estaba a punto de ser ahorcado. Dos verdugos le sujetaban por la fuerza mientras que otro le colocaba la correspondiente soga en su cuello. Ahora era cuestión de tirar de ésta para dejarle colgando como un ahorcado. El castigo que por lo general se le destinaba a todos los traidores.

―Brutus ―le nombró con odiosa pronunciación en cada una de las letras.

―Xena ―le nombró a su vez pero con gracia a pesar de que dentro de segundos estaría sufriendo una vez más su eterno calvario―. No necesitas saber que te deseo lo peor en este infierno, pero sí que por un lado me alegra que el sufrimiento aquí sea eterno ―articuló a tiempo de que se le era ajustada la soga a su cuello―. Porque aunque yo nunca vea llegar el fin del mío, tan poco veré el del tuyo ―se consoló a medias con una cara que reflejaba su trastornada mente―. Prepárate, Xena. Que el Tártaros no será el único tormento que tendrás. Por algo te han traído hacia nosotros, perra de César―. Su… fre… ―se cortó debido a que los verdugos comenzaban a tirar de la soga para dejarle colgando.

La soga en su cuello fue la que se encargó de callarle de una vez antes de que la guerrera terminara de pasar por su lado. Viéndole subir hasta una altura en donde sus pies quedaban a casi un metro separados del suelo. Viéndole retorcerse en el aire sin que nunca acabase su sufrimiento, sin que nunca pudiese morir. Como siempre le ocurría cada vez que tenía que someterse a tal castigo.

Desde que la arrojaron en aquel sitio, desde que vio todas esas cruces y banderas romanas supo lo que le depararían. Ella tenía algo en común con Roma. Al igual que esta nación y la mayoría de sus líderes, ella había llevado el caos a muchísimas tierras. Ella había arrasado con todo cuanto se topaba a su paso. Igual que unas legiones romanas. Ha de ser por eso por lo que le destinaron allí, junto a ellos. Añadiendo también que uno de los tormentos que más sufrió fue cuando le crucificaron dos veces. No equivocándose por ende que los verdugos del Tártaros le destinasen tal dolor por ser el único en donde se vio vencida.

A la sombra de la gran cruz sobre la alta loma que venía siguiendo, una cruz sobre el suelo esperaba por ella. Con unos gruesos y largos clavos que poco le faltaban para parecer estacas. Hechos con ese metal fundido en el propio Tártaros, maldito y perfecto para dejar a las almas clavadas y apresadas. Los que le atravesarían manos y pies.

Le tiraron sobre la cruz como la basura que era ante los ojos de aquellos verdugos. Cualquiera en su lugar forcejaría hasta el final. Pero ella, que ya venía luchando en aquel maldito mundo desde hacía buenas horas, ya no encontraba que poder hacer para escaparse de ese calvario. Aunque una cosa era seguro, como fuese, tenía que librarse de aquel deparo. Mientras, y en no que se le ocurría algo, toda noción de sus sentidos se quedaron petrificados en una sola cosa. En una figura que no era más que el crucificado de esa cruz cuya sombra se extendía de largo sobre ella. Un crucificado que perfectamente ella conocía. Un antiguo amante y antiguo enemigo. Clavado con la cabeza colgante como bien que dejó a muchos durante su vida. Julio César, el más grande general romano, yacía pagando sus pecados pasando eternamente por la agonía de la crucifixión una y otra vez.

El rostro de Xena, ido en la nada, no tuvo ninguna expresión o reacción en los intervalos de tiempo en los que se le quedó mirando. No los tuvo, hasta que la mirada del más grande enemigo de su pasado hizo contacto con la de ella. Si César ya le había visto venir desde la distancia o no, sólo él lo sabía. Lo que sí es que cuando le miró, lo hizo mostrando toda la desgracia que un condenado como él podía tener. Con los ojos caídos y el ánimo maltrecho. Sea porque debido a su estado tardó en reconocerle, o porque en su interior un choque de emociones y recuerdos odiosos se estaban dando, Xena demoró en manifestar gesto alguno ante su eterno rival. No fue hasta que se profundizó entre los verdosos ojos de éste. Es cuando entonces de la nada le sonríe malignamente. Indicando que se alegraba de todo su sufrimiento.

Los verdugos tiraron de los brazos de Xena para obligarle acostarse sobre la cruz. Ella, como una misma maniaca, forcejeó con ellos a tiempo que continuaba riéndose. Ahora menos que nunca quería terminar igual que su peor enemigo. Quería estar completamente libre para jactarse de la desgracia de éste. Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía para librarse del agarre de sus captores. Si los veía bien, no eran más que anormalidades echas de huesos.

Se defendió como quien era, toda una guerrera. Golpeando a sus oponentes y quebrándolos como lo que eran, simples cuerpos muertos. Una reseca piel sobre viejos huesos. Con gusto, ganas y algo de facilidad mandó volando par de cráneos y rompió unos cuantos fémures, tibias, húmeros, radios, urnas y hasta costillas con un marrón que logró arrebatarle a uno de sus condenados. Su coraje, valentía y rebeldía alertó a otros guardias, verdugos y sobre todo, guardias de composición más fuerte y sobresaliente. Esos que al principió vio como guerreros de la muerte. Fueron éstos últimos los que le obligaron a doblar las rodillas.

Aun completamente rendida, la guerrera no dejó se forcejear mientras era obligada a extender los brazos sobre la cruz. Siendo sujetada por éstos y por las piernas. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a César. Enemigo que continuaba viéndole con la misma expresión indescifrable. No supo que más le hubiese molestado, si el que le mirase así sin expresión alguna, o el que se hubiese reído de su desgracia como ella mismo hizo.

Un clavo fue presionado contra la palma de su mano. Dentro de poco el marrón impactado contra éste le haría el recordar el dolor de una crucifixión. Cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor. En menos de un segundo el dolor estaba pautado para llegar a ella. Pero en menos de un segundo, de aquel preciso segundo, algo ocurrió. Una veloz ráfaga de blanquecina luz cruzó en medio de todos e impactó contra el alma de Xena. Fusionándose con ella y expidiendo en el proceso a varios de sus ejecutores. Sólo dos le pudieron mantener sobre la cruz. Dos guerreros de la muerte. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Al interior de la guerrera acababa de regresar algo que se le fue extraído, algo que se le fue robado. No tardando en reconocerlo como suyo. No tardando en notar cuán fuerte la hacía al recuperarlo. Era toda la energía y la mitad de la esencia que le habían quitado Satrina y Dagnine.

No tenía ni idea de cómo podía reconocer que esa fuerza y esa naturaleza eran suyas. El punto es que lo hizo. Percatándose que le faltaban la mitad de la segunda. Más no dándole mucha importancia. El saberse fortalecida, mucho más que cualquier otra alma, le hacía recobrar el sentido de lucha. Resplandeciendo con esa azulada luz, esta vez casi blanca, ante condenadores y condenados. Zafando sus brazos del agarre de los dos guerreros de la muerte y tomado dos clavos con los que le atestó uno a cada uno en su cabeza. Ocasionando que cayeran y se desintegraran como los cadáveres malditos que eran. Fusionándose con el cuerpo del Tártaros del que nacieron.

Otra cosa que no se explicaba era el cómo le habían retornado esas entidades suyas. De seguro sus ladrones debían de haber tenido serios problemas. Como fuese, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, sino para aprovechar esa máxima fortaleza para luchar contra todo lo que se le aproximase. Y más que nada, para volver a reírse de la suerte de su enemigo clavado en la cruz.

A todos sus agresores los dejó como lo que eran, huesos muertos. Quedando libre por unos momentos para poder hacer algo que venía deseando desde que pudo apoderarse de aquel marrón. De vuelta en sus manos, se giró ante el desgraciado de César. Su cruz era más alta de lo normal pero estaba segura de que si saltaba con todas sus ganas, podía enseñarle al desgraciado lo que era una verdadera crucifixión. Lo que era el dolor verdadero. Lo que ella sufrió bajo las órdenes de él.

Más guardias, guerreros de la muerte y cazadores de almas se presentaron. Iban tras ella. Xena que les vio acercarse tenía tiempo de sobra para poder fugarse. En un momento durante su lucha, cuando hizo uso de su máxima energía, llegó a romper los grilletes que le aprisionaban las muñecas y tobillos. Tenía la oportunidad de largarse de allí e intentar escapar de las veloces sombras cazadoras de almas. Pero su odio y deseo de venganza era más fuerte que eso. Transmitiéndoselo con todo y cometido a un César que pese a comprender las intenciones de la única mujer que supo que podía estar a su nivel, continuó inexpresivo he ido en el dolor.

―¡XENA! ―escuchó alto y claro a un perfecto reconocido que por fin daba con ella después de tantas y tanas horas, justo cuando ella se disponía a dar la marcha contra el desgraciado de César. Teniendo que detenerse sin apenas haber dado un sólo paso. Girándose para darle cara a ese que extrañaba.

―Ares ―le nombró llegando el dios a escucharle aun cuando sólo fue un susurro al aire.

―¡¿Qué esperas?! ―le gritó a todo lo alto un desesperado de Ares que se abatía contra todos los emisarios del Tártaros―. ¡Vámonos! ¡Ven a mí!

Si que quería irse con él. Si que estuvo implorando en sus adentros que su dios se apareciera en cualquier momento. Pero ahora que le tenía delante, existía otra cosa que quería hacer antes de recibir su ayuda. Es por esto que ignoró la orden del dios de la guerra y se impulsó con grandes saltos hacia el crucificado de César. Arremetiendo contra sus espinillas en cuanto alcanzó la altura de sus piernas. Provocándole el martirio que como bien se sabe, él mucho tiempo atrás le provocó a ella.

―Ahora sí se puede decir que tu crucifixión está completa ―dijo al complacerse enormemente por su plácido y sádico acto de tortura que se hizo un hecho por los alaridos de dolor que profirió el crucificado.

Un poco más cerca de ella, Ares continuaba con sus ataques para defender a su preciada gema de las garras de los demonios del Tártaros. Reduciendo a polvo y cenizas a todo aquel que alcanzaba con sus ataques de fuego naranja o calorífica energía azul. Todo esto en apenas haber completado el minuto de arribar allí. Minuto que al finalizar no podía continuar con otra igual. Era todo un dios pero aquel mundo no se encontraba entre sus dominios. Confirmándolo plenamente en cuando las entrañas del Tártaros comenzaban a manifestar de adentro hacia afuera su furia interna. Temblando y abriendo la tierra para expedir su calor interno en chorros de lava ardiente.

Quedando acorralada en sólo un pedazo de terreno, tras el resto habérsele separado a la redonda por el temblor, la guerrera de Xena como que comenzó a arrepentirse de su maldita venganza. No estaba muy segura que digamos de que Ares pudiese sacarla del candente interior del Tártaros desde siempre acunado en el vientre de Gea. Por lo que mejor era que saliera de allí en su forma de luz. Sucede, que cuando intentó hacerlo, una alta presión o gravedad le impidió transformarse y propiamente elevarse. El interior del Tártaros, la tierra misma, le estaba sosteniendo. Sintiéndose grandemente pesada pese a que no veía nada que le sujetase. No hasta que el terreno comenzaba hundirle como si una estatua de plomo en suelta tierra se tratara.

Recordando a todos los demonios del propio Tártaro que hacía rato que venían queriendo echársele encima, las posibilidades de escapar se le disminuyeron más y más. Demonios como los que venían subiendo desde el endemoniado y rojo abismo que le rodeaba a un metro a la redonda. No había duda, el Tártaro entero la quería para él y sólo para él de una sola y maldita vez.

Ares, que después de buscarla por todo el inframundo, vio como su valiosa princesa bailaba en medio del filo de aquel abismo de la eterna perdición. Si el Tártaros, su tío bisabuelo o como quisieran clasificarle, se creía que iba a apropiarse de lo que por ley y regalada gana a él le pertenecía, estaba tan equivocado como cuando su hijo Tifón con su madre Gea creyó poder vencer a Zeus mucho antes de que nacieran los hombres. Haciéndoselo saber perfectamente y olvidándose de todo y cuanto todo para dirigirse como una ráfaga hacia su guerrera justo cuando ésta era empujada por una sombra cazadora y tomada de un tobillo por un demonio del interior para arrojarla hacia aquel abismo del terror.

Fue un abrazo de salvación el que Xena sintió cuando Ares la atrapó en sus brazos estrechándola contra su pecho como si presintiese que el Tártaros se les desmoronaría encima a ambos.

―Espero que te hayas divertido, Xena ―le habló el dios mientras los dos caían abismo candente abajo―. Porque esta será la última vez que pones un pie entre los muertos. ―Y jurado lo dicho, éste que desaparece con ella transportándola a un lugar muchísimo más seguro que el que se les venía encima.

…

Con la delicadeza que sólo una divinidad como ella tenía, Perséfone la diosa terrenal descendida al inframundo, acariciaba la bestia del Cerbero con verdadero arte domador. No llevaba mucho de haber hablado con Ares luego de que ambos lograsen interceptar a la desaparecida guerrera. Les fue sorprendente y preocupante saber que había arribado en Tártaros. Aunque después de enterarse de todo el trayecto que recorrió hasta llegar ahí, y con todos los que se topó, gracias dieron de que aún no se hallara encarcelada entre los Titanes y siendo custodiada por los grandes Hecatónquiros. Y que sólo tuvo un mal encuentro con uno de los tres jueces de los muertos, a los que citaron para ver si sabían de su paradero, y con las endemoniadas Erinias. En adición a una serie de cosas que la diosa pudo captar desde su miradero. Una de ellas, cuando el atractivo de Rafe le cobraba a Xena su preciada ayuda mientras que un Ares echó chispas antes de salir como un rayo hacia el portal que daba al mundo de los Prados Asfódelos para tristemente enterarse de que su guerrera ya no estaba ni por allí ni en el Hades en donde se supone que iba dirigida.

Éste estresado dios de la guerra se reapareció en la salida del Hades ―tras haber cruzado primeramente el portal de Tártaros―, donde yacía Perséfone calmando al perro de tres cabeza que adormilaba para que apenas notara al alma que se fugaba de entre las puertas que custodiaba. Ahora lo único que restaba era que cruzara la barca de Caronte para que al fin pudiese retornar a su cuerpo. Si es que aún quedaba tiempo y que de haberlo, en ésta pudiese lograrlo.

―Por tu bien, me imagino que has conservado perfectamente el óbolo restante. ¿Cierto?

Para tranquilidad de la deidad, Xena le mostró la dorada moneda que brotó de su alma y reapareció en su palma en cuanto hubo de pensar en ella.

―Sube rápido la barca, mortal ―sugirió Perséfone en cuanto se hubo confirmado el pago―. Que ya casi no te queda tiempo.

―Me hubiese quedado de no ser porque cierto dios de la guerra no hubiese dejado que me raptaran esas ruidosas Harpías ―culpó.

―Si te hubieses venido cuando te lo dije, dejándote de estar paseando por donde se te diera la gana en los Campos Elíseos, nada de esto…

―Diecinueve minutos ―se interpuso en la discusión la serena de Perséfone.

Guerrera y dios se miraron. En cierto sentido los dos tenían la culpa.

―Ya escuchaste. Mete tu trasero de inmediato a esa barca y órame para que pueda seguir protegiéndote ―le habló con brusquedad el dios que tomándola por un brazo casi la lanzaba a dicha barca luego de que Caronte tomase su preciada moneda. Al pobre viejo Perséfone lo llevaba teniendo retenido allí desde hacía más de una hora por si la guerrera aparecía en cualquier momento. La mortal con su tiempo contado no podía darse el lujo de llegar hasta allí y toparse con que el barquero se encontraba del otro lado recogiendo muertos. Ya se podrá imaginar la cantidad de almas que se habían amotinado desde entonces.

―No dudo que si logra salir de aquí, pueda retornar a su cuerpo antes de que se acabe el tiempo ―le comentó la diosa de Perséfone a su primo medio hermano una vez que la barca del viejo Caronte echó a navegar y Ares le proporcionó un viento veloz para que avanzase tras arrojar varias esferas de fuego a las turbias aguas para asegurarse de que los muertos de allí se atemorizaran y mantuviesen sus lamentos y huesudas manos al margen―. Lo que me preocupa es esa alma que inexplicablemente escapó de este mundo con la mitad de la esencia de tu mortal. Con esa posesión le basta y le sobra para poder alojarse en el cuerpo de ella.

―Confío, en que por su otro bien, mi sirviente Jacob esté haciendo perfectamente su trabajo ―se esperanzó Ares detrás de una amenaza antes de desaparecerse del lado de su pariente para aguardar por Xena al otro lado del río.

Viajar en la barca fue lo que más tiempo tomó del poco que quedaba. Pero ya cuando la mortal puso un pie sobre la orilla, Ares que la abrazaba para teletransportarla hacia el exterior. Odiaba no haberlo podido hacer de un sólo paso y no tener que aguardar por el trayecto del Aqueronte, pero lamentablemente todas las almas estaban sometidas a una ley.

Con su divino poder Ares teletransportó desde esa orilla al exterior a su querida guerrera. Una vez que afuera surcó a la siempre descrita velocidad el lago Averno dando lo mejor de sí para llegar en menos de tres segundos al cuerpo de aquella que sujetaba contra sí. Sorprendiéndose en ese preciso momento cuando fue la propia alma de Xena la que mostró poder valerse por sí misma y retornar muchísimo más rápido. Colándose de su agarre como tan dicho refrán de agua entre las manos y surcando el tiempo y el espacio como la propia luz. Ares no pudo hacer otra cosa bajo las nubes, que desearle buen retorno.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>¡Pensé que nunca iba a poder terminar esto! Desde que comencé a narrar esta historia, me moría por llegar a la parte del inframundo donde la guerrera se encontraría con todos los suyos y no suyos también. Pero luego que anduve sobre dicho mundo, estaba loca por acabar de salir ya de toda su narrativa. Por poco muero en el proceso. Esto que he hecho no la hará nadie. Fueron dos meses y medios de arduo trabajo. De entre los cuales me tomó tres días enteros buscar a los episodios que con anterioridad indiqué y uno más para elegir los que serían comentados durante la historia. Véngase cinco días de releer todas estas 212 páginas para tratar de corregir lo más posible los malditos errores. Sin mencionar la búsqueda de información que durante el relato tuve que hacer en relación a fechas y lugares. ¡Estoy casi muerta!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a REVIEWS <strong>_

_**~Jari Grandchester **_

_Tú, una chica de México, has sido la segunda en comentarme, así que como te dije por PM, muchas gracias por sacar de tu tiempo. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te agrade y que recompense la larga espera por la que pasaste. Como también el poder conocer tu opinión al respecto. Gracias también y una vez más por haber comentado sobre la similitud de mi narrativa con la trama de los episodios originales de la serie. Es algo que me alegra haber logrado. _


	19. De regreso entre los vivos

****Capítulo [19]****

* * *

><p><em>Saludos, he aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo después de largos meses. Uno de tantos que desde esos mismos meses, ya tenía finalizado. Pero que debido a que no se encontraba corregido, y a lo explicado en un aviso donde comentaba mis faltas de ánimo para continuar publicando la historia, no le había subido hasta entonces. Como le he dicho a quienes se me han acercado por mensaje privado, lamento el no haber actualizado y que por ello, se hayan quedado en la eterna espera de saber cómo continuaba fluyendo la historia. Pero ya ven, que si no había muestras de interés, clarividente aún no era ni soy para haberlo sabido. Nada, espero que este siguiente capítulo sea de agrado, aunque confieso que me faltaron ánimos cuando le escribí hace tiempo. Disculpar si no lleno las expectativas después de una larga espera por una actualización.<em>

****-oOo-****

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**De regreso entre los vivos**

Quien siguiera diciendo que después de la tormenta, llegaba la calma, debía de echarle una ojeada al dios de la guerra. Al cual, ya fuese porque así su naturaleza lo dispusiera, queriéndolo o no, la paz era algo que no le duraba. Llegando a saber lo que sentía la humanidad luego de que una guerra alimentada por su ser terminaba. Tenían que prepararse para una nueva. En otras palabras, para él los problemas nunca cesaban. Ahora por ejemplo. No acababa de pasar por los mil y un trago amargos tras la visita de su posesión más preciada al mundo de Hades, y ya se topaba de golpe con otros mil más cuando recién se aparecía en el interior de su templo palaciego con un debilitado, pero consciente, cuerpo de Xena en brazos; y el joven Jacob a su lado al que le permitió que le posase una mano sobre su hombro para incluirse en la teletransportación.

Destrucción, el negro humo que se levanta tras ser apagado de golpe con agua, cientos de hombres heridos y centenas de fallecidos acumulados por doquier, casas derrumbadas, animales despavoridos que aún no entendían que el peligro había pasado y terrenos arados que probablemente no volverían a dar frutos en buenas décadas; fue todo y un poco más lo que se le mostró por el rabillo del ojo a Ares cuando menos se encontraba con el humor y el tiempo para esas cosas.

Se había teletransportado directo a la recámara de Xena ―aquella segunda elegida en no que la real era reconstruida tras la primera noche juntos― con la intención de colocarla lo más rápido posible sobre la mudilla cama. Pero mencionada visión captada desde una ventana abierta hacia los poblados y el campamento le hizo pararse en seco, interrumpir sus repetidos reproches y regaños a su guerrera sobre lo riesgoso que fue visitar a los muertos, y luego girar la mirada. El panorama no era el mismo. Y tanto él como su la elegida entre millones para reinar a su lado lo notó al instante. A su lado, Jacob no tenía que haber conocido el lugar para comprender que aquello en definitiva no era lo habitual.

Tremendo caos le bajaba del cielo —y en cierto modo así fue— cuando él decidía poner toda su concentración en el bienestar de su guerrera. Amor que continuaba cargando en sus brazos y que una vez más necesitaba de su divinidad como para ponerse a escuchar cuantos lamentos profirieran cuantos más se le acercaran. No obstante, eso no quitaba el que comprendiese la gravedad que de la nada, padecía esa parte de sus dominios que sus bien abiertos ojos presenciaban.

―¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? ―se espantó a lo bajo y sin muchas ganas la agotada de Xena a tiempo que intentaba bajarse de los brazos de su dios sin mucho éxito que digamos―. Parece como si hubiesen llovido meteoritos en todos lados y… ¡Ah! ―le cortó alguna punzada de dolor en su costado o vientre.

―Cállate ―le dictó Ares con un entremezclado enojo, el que traía consigo y el que se le originaba allí mismo. Reacomodándola con algo de brusquedad entre sus brazos para poder continuar observando la tragedia del lugar sin que ésta se le bajase.

―Es una verdadera fortuna que haya traído el doble de hierbas y remedios, mi señor ―agració Jacob echándole una mirada por vez primera al famoso predilecto territorio de su amo por el balcón abierto de la habitación―. Porque en lo que aquí respecta, dudo mucho que pueda encontrar una simple verdolaga para la desinfección sin que esté chamuscada.

―Tú también cállate ―encontró un poco de mofa el menos paciente de todos los dioses―. Que quién o quienes estén detrás de todo esto, me conocerán de verdad o terminarán de hacerlo si es que ya me han visto ―juró decidiéndose por acomodar a Xena entre la cama por un lado y dar mirada también por ese balcón sin percatarse de que la nombrada convaleciente se le bajaba por el otro y se colaba a su espalda―. Voy a ver qué demonios ha sucedido ―anunció apretándose los dientes y puños sin remedio―. Te encargo a Xena para que…

La encargada no tenía casi fuerzas para ponerse de pie, mas sí para curiosear. Alterando más de la cuenta a un dios ya falto de paciencia hacía tanto que ya nadie recuerda.

―¿Quiénes son esos a los que muchos parasen que alaban? No logro verlos bien pero se me asemejan a…

―Reserva tu boca para todos los mejunjes que Jacob tenga que darte y vete a la cama ahora, Xena ―le ordenó con un zumo enojo que disfrazaba esa gran preocupación que siempre sufría cuando veía que la vitalidad de su eterna obsesión disminuía. Tomándola por uno de sus brazos para obligarla a darse la vuelta para no recibir otra cosa que un codazo de su parte pues la malcriada y voluntariosa ante sus ojos no quería otra cosa que seguir mirando el volcado territorio y a la descontrolada gente en él.

―No me voy a tragar nada porque hace horas que ya estoy bien.

―Sí, como no. Y no puedes ni mantenerte derecha y no quejarte si te hago esto. ―Y dicho, que le hace una hincada en el área de su estómago provocándole un molestoso dolor reflejado en un agudo quejido. Encorvándose más de la cuenta y no teniendo reparo cuando el dios le hace perder el equilibrio al correr uno de sus brazos detrás de sus rodillas para luego sujetarla por la espalda antes de que diera contra el piso. Llevándola a la cama y dejándola entre las mantas seguro de que con esa punzada no se movería por buen rato.

―Ahí la tienes, Jacob. Espero verla saltando y con ganas de matarme dentro de poco. O sino, el que tendrá ganas de matar seré yo ―amenazó antes de desaparecerse de la habitación.

…

En el exterior, el dios se tomó sólo una fracción de segundos para elegir en donde materializarse. Pareciéndole curioso el dato señalado por Xena en el que en medio de los campos de entrenamiento se realizaban una alabanza hacia algo o alguien. Cuando se suponía que a quien únicamente debía de reservar sus rezos y tributos era a él como su dios proveedor y protector. Al menos hasta que no decidiera cambiar de bando.

Como el trayecto hacia la muchedumbre elegida estaba a apenas a unos dos o tres pares de cuerdas, prefirió sus botas sobre el terreno que aumentar el número de muertos con una reaparición en medio del montículo de gente que se infartaría al verle aparecer de repente. Añadiendo que de ese modo podía tomarse el tiempo de observar con más detalle los daños causados. Adentrándose entre las desordenadas y desparramadas tiendas de sus soldados, a Ares se le fueron haciendo familiar ciertas marcas dejadas por ataques con fuego o poderosas armas. Por más combustible que usaran los mortales, éstos jamás podrían consumir una torre de vigilancia a puras cenizas casi negras en su totalidad y en menos de segundos. Cosa que comprendía al remover dicho polvo con la punta de su bota percibiendo en el acto su estado y la forma en la que se originó. No quedaban ni los clavos con los que los maderos estaban unidos. Sólo el calor intenso e interno de las entrañas de Gea podía hacer tal cosa. Sólo el expulsado magma derramado sobre la tierra en forma de lava podía consumir cualquier cosa de semejante modo. Sólo la fuerza de la Madre Tierra o… O la de algunos de sus divinos descendientes.

Numerosas hojas de espadas rebanadas iguales a panes sobre la mesa fueron otra observación que le siguieron a la primera realizada por un dios que ya se venía sospechando los autores de aquel desastre. No espadas cualquieras podían partir por medio a otras. Más si esas otras pertenecían a hombres adoradores de su persona, del dios de la guerra. No espadas cualquieras eran capaces de partir por medio una catapulta sin dejar al relieve ni una sola estilla de madera. Ni mucho menos quebrar un gran bloque de mármol sin que el surco tuviese porosidad alguna. Y como si eso extrañase, ninguna flecha lanzada por un arco sostenido por mero mortal podía ser capaz de reducir a cenizas su blanco como notó que le sucedió a muchos hombres, tiendas o chozas. Quedando nada más que comentada flecha clavada sobre la tierra como evidencia de la causa de su destrucción.

No cabía duda que miembros de su divina familia se habían atrevido a poner pies y pisadas en su territorio. En sus dominios que lo comprendía toda Tracia. Específicamente ahí, en la zona de Aresia donde se hallaban sus más fieles seguidores de la actualidad. Se habían atrevido a atacar a los unificados pueblos en esa tierra y a sus campamentos de guerra justo cuando él se encontraba en total ausencia. Y ya que lo tenía confirmado, no se las iba a pensar dos veces para abalanzarse sobre el primer atrevido que creyera culpable y que divisara en sus dominios mas que aún continuara teniendo la osadía de permanecer allí. Por eso, no es necesario explicar que en cuanto vio al primero de ellos, salió disparado a su frente con su abierta mano directa hacia su cuello.

La amontonada gente que rodeaba a la recién capturada presa del recién salido de la nada dios de la guerra, quedó esparcida hacia ambos lados ya fuese por estímulo voluntario o porque Ares no le importó llevárselos enredados. Largándose al demonio su detalle de no matarlos de un infarto.

―Les dije bien claro que no quería volver a ver sus mugrosas caras en mis dominios ―le recordó con un temple en la voz que no iba acorde con sus apretada mandíbula y endemoniados ojos que sí encajaban con esas ganas de quebrarle el cuello a su cautivo receptor―. Y no sólo se toma en broma mis advertencias, sino que también se pone a prueba mi paciencia.

Alrededor, estupefactos soldados y pobladores miraban sin poder hacer absolutamente nada en la escena que les ofrecía su dios de la guerra y ese al que hasta hace un momento, le atendían como a un héroe. Brindándole cuantos tributos pudiesen tener al alcance. Oro, gemas, joyas, vino, exquisitos platillos y hermosas mujeres que se los servían o le entretenían danzando mientras los consumía.

―_Nnnno heeemos hecho nnnad'a malo ―_alcanzó a decir el pobre estrangulado―. _Al contrrrario, t'e heeemos a-yu-da-do._

―No han hecho, ¿dices? Me han disque ayudado, ¿dices? Plural por lo que entiendo. Más de uno por lo que concluyo. No eres el único que se ha atrevido por lo que confirmo. Tú, tu otro detestable hermano y la cabeza dura de tu tía deben de haber sido tus cómplices en todo esto.

―_Papppá, nno sssabes. Zeus… _

Al escuchar el nombre de su padre, Ares no reaccionó de otro modo que acabando de cortarle el aire y la circulación a su hijo y desenvainar su espada para hincarle directo en el corazón.

―Sabemos que no podemos matarnos entre nosotros pero sí causar enormes heridas y males que duran por siglos. Manifestados en alaridos de dolor como los que emiten diez mil hombres al mismo tiempo. A ver si con esto te será más que suficiente para entender que no debes interferir en mi existencia nunca más. Sí, te haré gritar más alto de lo que grité yo cuando la desgraciada de Atenea manipuló la maldita lanza que me arrojo Diomedes durante la Guerra de Troya ―aseguró antes de comenzar a hundir la punta del acero en su pecho.

―¡Espere, señor!

Ares detuvo de golpe su acto a cometer. Si su miserable hijo era un atrevido, más aún lo era el insignificante mortal que impertinentemente le interrumpía en medio de una lección.

―¿Tú también deseas que te atraviese con mi espada, Plamen?

El tracio búlgaro general tragó hondo ante tal inquisitiva. El miedo y la preocupación corrían por sus venas desde la aparición del dios de la guerra. Tal y como le sucedía a muchos. Sólo que al ser él un general, la responsabilidad recaía con más peso. Preocupándose grandemente desde mucho antes por eso de que Ares los decapitase a todos por no haber podido defender desde un principio cada uno de los campamentos y el resto del territorio de Aresia. Incluso hasta la misma Tracia entera. Pues si se salvaron, fue por la intervención y ayuda de otros.

―Sólo quería decirle que se está equivocando de enemigo ―se armó de valentía al contestar―. Quienes nos atacaron fueron otros dioses cuando todos estábamos en nuestros lechos y…

―¿Qué cosa dices?

A Ares le entró ese leve _tic tac_ en su ojo izquierdo cuando algo lo terminaba por sacar de sus casillas. ¿Qué más dioses se habían atrevido a plantarse en sus dominios en su ausencia? Al parecer con el tiempo se olvidaban de quien era.

―Lo que has escuchado, hermano ―resonó la voz de una perfecta conocida a sus espaldas. Ares, que aún tenía sostenido a su hijo por el cuello, le dejó caer para encarar a su "adorada" hermanita―. Hefesto, Apolo y Artemisa fueron enviados a noche por nuestro padre Zeus para hacer polvo toda esta tierra junto con todo lo que se encontrase en ella. Si no llega a ser porque todavía nos encontrábamos por los alrededores ―y con esto que se hace referencia a ella, a Fobos a su lado y a Deimos recuperando el aliento en el suelo―, a estas alturas no te quedaría ni un sólo hombre de pie al que darles órdenes. Pero no te preocupes, después de correrlos, Fobos y yo hemos estado recorriendo más allá de tus tierras para asegurarnos de que han vuelto al Olimpo como bien que le ordenamos.

En medio del estado de incredulidad o sorpresa tal vez, de su padre, Deimos se las aligeró para salir corriendo al lado de su tía y hermano. No confiaba en que con lo dicho por Eris, a Ares se les fuera las ganas de matarlos a todos y los apremiara a lo grande. Malo que no tardara en arrepentirse de su decisión cuando su padre se encaminó a los tres queriendo escuchar de nuevo lo dicho.

―Me niego a creer que el chamuscado de Hefesto y el par elfos de Apolo y Artemisa hayan tenido la tremenda osadía de volcar mi tierra de grandes fieles y campamentos de fuertes guerreros como una tortilla de huevo y patatas.

―Pregúntale a todos tus fieles, y verás que cada uno te dirán exactamente lo mismo ―sugirió una algo sonriente de Eris al saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano. Que por más poder que tuviese y hubiese adquirido, no tendría total control de las cosas si no se encontraba presente para vigilarles. Dándole la oportunidad a perfectos moscos de pantano a colarse entre sus dominios.

―Sí, pregúntales ―animaron con unas sonrisas iguales a muecas y total desespero el par de espantapájaros que por hijos él decía que tenía.

―Plamen.

El nombrado creyó morirse allí mismo. De todos los generales que su dios tenía, él por lo general siempre era el que tenía que rendir cuentas de todo.

―Sí, señor ―dio un paso hacia el frente.

―Descríbeme a mis queridos hermanos invasores.

Pese a que eran muy conocidos en toda su mitológico culto, no siempre eran visto por todos y por siempre. Largas generaciones pasaban y ni un mortal podía decir que se había topado con un dios o algún ser divino. Ares como dios de la guerra era un caso aparte. Dado a su naturaleza y a sus propósitos, desde hace más de un siglo que llevaba habitando entre humanos. Pero los demás, como bien se dijo, si antes regulaban sus apariciones, desde ese mismo siglo que no se habían dejado ver ni pestaña. Conociéndolos únicamente los mortales a través de pinturas sobre muros o vasijas y esculpidas estatuas en su nombre. Obras que sólo mostraban su género, atuendos y armas.

―Pues Hefesto como fabricante de todas las armas divinas se nos abalanzó sobre todos haciendo uso al parecer de las mejores que había creado, Apolo y Artemisa con sus arcos a todos nos hicieron sufrir una lluvia de fatales flechas. Todos siempre bien protegidos con sus armaduras de guerra o poderes divinos. Que por más que les…

―No te pregunté lo que pasó o las armas que tenían y con las que siempre salen dibujados en pedazos de barro o piedra. Descríbeme su físico. La mayoría tenemos una apariencia humana así que dímela.

Esta vez Ares le habló mirándole a los ojos. Primeramente le dio dicha orden de espaldas. Valiendo lo poco importante que podía ser un simple humano para él. Comentando que por más cierto que fuese lo que se decía, no confiaba al cien por ciento en el trío que tenía delante como para atreverse a despegarle los ojos de encima. A la menor sospecha de que todo era un cuento, los atraparía como ratas y como ratas les daría su merecido.

―Bronceado, señor ―soltó el tembloroso búlgaro ante una encendida mirada de un Ares que tan poco estaba para demoras―. Hefesto se veía muy bronceado, casi moreno. Sí, era moreno. Con una parte de su rostro quemada ―añadió dando unos pasos hacia atrás en vista de que a Ares le temblaban sus apretados puños producto de la ira por lo escuchado―. Apolo igualmente bronceado, aunque con una inclinación más rojiza en su piel que hacía contraste con su cabello rubio. Y Artemisa…

Se hizo de silencio. Estaba al tanto de que una divinidad femenina los había arropado con sus flechas a todos mientras guiaba por los aires su carro tirado por ciervos. Pero sólo eso. El área en la que él se encontraba sólo fue atacada por el dios del fuego y el de la profecía. No pudiendo por lo tanto llegar a ver de cerca el físico de la diosa de la caza.

―¡Artemisa qué!

―Artemisa se mostraba con una cabellera cobriza y una piel clara aunque ligeramente dorada ―respondió por el nervioso de Plamen uno aún más nervioso de otro general que por lo visto, tuvo un encuentro con descrita diosa y vivió para contarlo. El general de Macedonia.

Estaba claro que todos le decían la verdad. Mas no por ello la candente ira que sentía en su interior se le iba a escapar de la circulación.

―Si aún no nos crees, verifica las flechas doradas esparcidas por todos lados. Verás claramente de quienes son.

No necesitaba acatar la sugerencia de su querida hermana. De camino bien que lo había notado. Sólo era que continuaba sorprendido de que aquello le pudiese haber pasado. Le comía por dentro el saber que pudo haber perdido todo el ejército que estaba formando en unos días en los que la fidelidad a los dioses griegos ya no era la misma de antaño. Teniendo que admitir que si no fuese por el respaldo de Eris y sus dos hijos del terror y el pánico, ahora mismo estaría viéndoselas cómo comenzar todo de nuevo. Ah, pero eso no era lo único que le enfadaba. Le hervía la sangre el hecho de que sus hombres no pudiesen arreglárselas solos ante el ataque de dioses. Simples humanos tenían que ser. Aún así se suponía que si le servían, debían y tenían que dar lo mejor de sí.

―Escuchen todos, no me importa que maldito dios, hermano, primo o tío mío haya bajado del Olimpo para atacarles ―se les dirigió a todos los mortales que todavía era la hora que no se atrevían ni a mover un solo dedo―. Sus abuelos no se fajaron construyendo túneles de escape por mera aburrimiento. Como tan poco se han ideado estrategias de defensa y planes de combate para que no se tengan en mente. Es claro que no todos pueden lograr sobrevivir, pero por un demonio, como osan llamarse guerreros si no trabajan e intentan que al menos la mitad se salve. ¡¿Cómo diablos piensan ganar una guerra si el cuerpo y la mente no les da para permanecer con vida?! ¡Díganme!

―Señor, al principio intentamos desalojar a nuestras mujeres y niños por esos túneles que manda, pero los guías y encargados de éstos que perfectamente conocen los planos, hombres de Tarkan, no aparecían por ningún lado. Enterándonos al poco tiempo que…

Plamen se detuvo una vez más. No porque no supiera que decir, sino porque ya Ares no le prestaba atención. Girando su mirada hacia el resto de los generales y luego pasándola por toda la muchedumbre. Desde hacía rato que algo le venía diciendo que un camarón faltaba en aquella sopa.

―Tarkan ―nombró dando en la cuenta a ese camarón restante―. ¿Dónde demonios está este desgraciado? ¡Contesten!

―A eso iba, mi señor ―se ofreció a explicar una vez más un Plamen que oraba que después de esto, todos pudiesen conservar sus cabezas para la tarde.

―¡Entonces habla de una buena o maldita vez!

―Tarkan y varios de sus hombres no están ni en el campamento que les corresponde ni en ninguno otro territorio de Aresia ―informó a un Ares que terminaba de abrir los ojos más de la cuenta de lo que ya los abrió durante todo el mal rato que pasaba―. Siguiendo sus órdenes de que sólo le liberáramos si necesitábamos su ayuda, acudimos a su celda para no hallarle en ella. Enterándonos al cabo de minutos por uno de sus fieles soldados de que había partido al norte para cumplir una misión encomendada por nuestra princesa Xena.

Entre Deimos y Fobos, Eris no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bufido de gracia. A su querido y admirado hermano no dejaban de salirle a flote cuantos problemas y molestias podían ocurrirle. Notando que si los primeros le endemoniaban, este último se llevaba la corona. Esa furiosa mirada del dios hacia las alturas de su templo no podían decir lo contrario.

―Bueno, querido hermano, ya que todo está casi aclarado, pues se ve que tienes cuentas que arreglar con tu mascota… eh… humana, te preguntamos que en qué parte de tu palacio vamos a hospedarnos. Es evidente de que nos necesitas te guste o no. Además, después de que le caímos tan bien a tus fieles, sería una pena que les hicieras despedirse de nosotros cuando nos han gratificado grandemente. ¿No crees?

…

Tenía que sentarse. Sentarse para tomar un suspiro y ver si se calmaba. La ineficacia de sus seguidores, las metías de narices del trío de Eris, Deimos y Fobos con complejos de garrapatas, y sobre todo, sobre todo los caprichos de su hermosa y amada guerrera eran algo que lo llevaban hasta el tope. Dudando mucho que la copa de vino que se tomaba pudiese aliviarle semejantes molestias pero de todos modos igual se la tragaba. Al menos tan acto banal le hacía meditar un poco. Bien que lo hiciera porque luego de perder la paciencia, lo mejor era distanciarse un poco de aquello que amaba, pero que no por ello estuviese en riesgo de ser destruido por sus propias manos en medio de un descontrolado impulso.

No sabía qué cosa era peor, el estar en riesgo de recibir otro ataque, el tener al trío de garrapatas rondando en sus dominios, o el que Xena continuase haciendo su voluntad fuese él el dios que fuese. Tremenda encaprichada niña que le había salido. Pero ese no era el problema, el que le desobedeciera o hiciese cosas a su espalda. El problema era que al momento de hacerle saber quién era él, dejaba caer sus puños con toda su rabia. Últimamente como que las cosas se le estaban dando así. Desde que la corrió y casi la pierde, aún más. Y cuando ésta se encontraba convaleciente, ni se diga. Por fuera podía seguir mostrándose como el cretino y cínico que era, pero por dentro su preocupación por Xena siempre latía aunque ni él mismo la sintiera.

No había que abundar mucho en el tema para que se comprendiera que Ares estaba grandemente cambiado a causa de su amor por Xena. En el pasado, muy en el pasado no se hubiese conmovido ni en lo más mínimo al momento de descargar su ira contra la guerrera, estuviese ésta como estuviese. Ya lo vimos que hasta cuando estuvo embarazada de Eva aún le siguió persiguiendo y peleando. Sin embargo, luego de aceptarse a sí mismo que la amaba, todo eso cambió.

―¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar de dónde diablos sacaste la autoridad para enviar a Tarkan al norte! ―irrumpió estruendosamente en la habitación de una dormida guerrera que al fin podía descansar de unos agotadores días gracias a los sedantes del herbolario de Jacob.

Su sirviente le miró con el seño algo molesto. Dormir a aquella fiera para poder sanarle no había sido nada fácil. Y que su amo estuviese a punto de echar a perder todo su esfuerzo era algo que no aprobaba.

―Le ruego silencio, mi señor. Para que las plantas medicinales que le he aplicado hagan efecto, se tiene que encontrar en total reposo.

Ares sí cerró su boca. No soltó palabra alguna, pero por voluntad propia. Ni si quiera había prestado atención a lo que le dictó su sirviente. Si le escuchó pronunciar algo cuando entró, hasta ahí. Hasta ahí porque toda su atención quedó enfocada en la figura de Xena al dormir. Con su oscuro y largo cabello esparcido entre el cojín y parte de la cama donde yacía costada, y un fino camisón de algodón que se transparentaba sobre su cuerpo permitiendo ver las numerosas vendas en extremidades y tronco. Vendajes con lociones naturales recién hechas con varias hojas y raíces de plantas para sanar el cuerpo del mal de heridas producto de maldiciones y ataques al nivel espiritual.

Jacob le cubrió con una manta en vista de que daba terminado su trabajo por esa mañana. Lo demás dependía de la buena alimentación de la mortal y el correcto reposo. Peores casos había atendido en su tierra natal por lo que confiaba que con sus remedios y la cooperación de la mujer de su amo, ésta estaría librada de todo dentro de poco. Ares, que perfectamente de ese modo lo entendía, se abstuvo de reclamaciones. Por lo menos hasta nuevo aviso.

Se acercó al pie de la cama para verle mejor. Ver su tranquilo y níveo rosto, su acompasada respiración bajo la morada manta que le envolvía, le recordaba la imagen de una ninfa de bosque. Una ninfa como Harmonía, de la que engendró a las primeras amazonas. Una ninfa con la que se sintió atraído por algún tiempo por proveerle ésta la paz que él no podía darse ni a sí mismo. Caso similar cuando también anduvo con Afrodita. Ah, pero ellas, como otras habían sido sólo eso, encuentros y ratos de pasión. El verdadero amor no lo conoció siglos y siglos después hasta que se topó con la mortal que en esos momentos su dormitar contemplaba.

Con una reverencia, Jacob dio indicativo de marcharse. Pensando que su amo prefería estar a solas con la mujer que amaba. Ares por otro lado le detuvo. Su sirviente no se equivocaba en que sí deseaba tener privacidad con ella. Lástima que sus obligaciones y pendientes no se lo permitieran. Sus hombres le esperaban por nuevas órdenes para actuar sobre el campamento atacado, y un trío de garrapatas que se habían empecinado en quedarse por sus dominios no podían andar de aquí para allá sin que él le dejara claro una serie de advertencias.

―Permanece todo el tiempo con ella ―le ordenó a su fiel lacayo―. Se ve que con tu buena mano se repondrá, pero aún no me confío de esa desgraciada alma que quiso invadirla ―dijo refiriéndose a Satrina. Muerta que bien dio por conocida―. No me basta con haberla interceptado a ella y al otro parásito de su acompañante y que gracias a ello Xena recuperase su energía y mitad de su esencia donde quiera que estuviese. Luego la otra parte de esta dicha mitad cuando la muy ilusa creyó que su cuerpo se encontraba solo y desvalido para atacarlo. Creo que debo de pagarte mejor después de esto, Jacob ―relató extrañando al final al nombrado. Hasta donde él sabía, su amo Ares no le daba un sueldo o cosa que se pareciera por su trabajo―. Esa enemiga de Xena de todos modos ha logrado escapar del inframundo de una forma en la que ni el propio Hades se explica. Y no me sorprendería que reuniese fuerzas para poder aparecerse cerca de ella cuando menos no lo esperemos.

―Lo comprendo, mi señor. Por ello he tomado medidas más preventivas en mis conjuros. He trazado campos anti espíritus ―indicó a los aires sobre la cama de la guerrera y bajo el suelo sin que en verdad Ares tuviese la menor idea de cómo podían ser pues no les veía―, colocado amuletos con el mismo fin ―continuó al extraer bajo el camisón de Xena unos tres collares con coloridos abalorios―, y de haber uno con la suficiente fuerza para burlarlos, he de asegurarle que estoy perfectamente capacitado para realizar cualquier tipo de exorcismo así mi edad no lo aparente.

Su silencio podía traducirse como ignoro hacia su sirviente mas no necesariamente así era. Por algo lo eligió entre muchos. Ares conocía los dotes de aquel joven como para ser al único a quien se atrevía a confiarle enteramente la suerte de su guerrera. Decírselo no era necesario. Ambos lo sabían.

―Como te dije hace casi una hora, espero verla de pie y con energías. Para mañana si es posible. Tengo par de cuentas que ajustar con ella. Y no me va a importar si aún presenta esas marcas como evidencia de cuanto ataque o golpe obtuvo mientras correteaba y hacía de las suyas en el inframundo.

Abandonó una vez más la habitación dejando a un Jacob sin total duda de lo dicho. No tenía idea de qué era eso que la obsesión de su amo había hecho pero tan poco le nacía el interés en averiguarlo. Sus problemas eran ya para él una cosa tan normal como estar consciente de que les servía a ellos, a un dios y a una resucitada. Concentrándose mejor en hacer su trabajo de aquellos momentos, sanar a Xena y despojarla de esas marcas que maldiciones podían aún cargar pues eran la negra sombra de cada ataque y desventura que entre los muertos padeció.

No se había tenido tiempo para asistir a Xena luego de que su alma regresara a su cuerpo, y esas marcas de las que se habla (similares a moretones) estaban en la lista de los pendientes. Cuando la guerrera despertó, lo primero que manifestó fue un ataque de histeria o nerviosismo en cuanto le dirigieron la palabra o se empecinaron en acercársele. Era como si la calma que obtuvo cuando Ares le rescató en el plano espiritual, se hubiese esfumado al retornar al carnal y ésta recordar todo lo sucedido.

Lo que desconocían ambos sobre ese estado de la guerrera, era que ésta no se encontraba así precisamente por haberse paseado entre muertos, en especial por haber visto los horrores del Tártaros. De que ese maldito lugar para los condenados tenía sus espantos, los tenía. No obstante, a alguien como ella terrores como esos no eran capaces de afectarle y alterarle la cordura. Si entró en un estado alterado fue por el sinnúmero de recuerdos que durante su estancia obtuvo y por la conducta de aquellos que una vez los comprendieron. Sufriendo en su interior tanto por enemigos, como por sus mismos familiares.

Sacarla del inframundo no fue el fin de aquella pesadilla. Nunca estuvo fuera de peligro de verdad hasta ahora que Jacob le atendió correctamente en el palacio de Ares. Porque si su alma tuvo problemas en el nivel espiritual, su cuerpo casi es profanado por la saboteadora alma de Satrina. Resuelto ese gran y peligroso percance gracias a los conocimientos de Jacob, véngase luego el despertar alterado de Xena. Imposibilitando su correcta atención en cuanto su cuerpo reveló lo que su alma había padecido pocos segundos de haberse dado la unión. Donde quiera que Xena fue atacada en el inframundo, en su carne se gravó el recuerdo de ello. Por suerte sólo se trataban de eso, de manchas y en los casos más drásticos, hematomas. De haber sido las mismas heridas que su alma recibió, como las clavadas de lanzas y espadas de aquel mundo, la historia sería otra.

Jacob en definitiva no podía ser cualquier mero mortal normal porque aparte de poder hacer todo lo que hacía, nadie podía estar tanto tiempo despierto. Mientras el alma de Xena anduvo en el inframundo, él estuvo en todo momento pendiente de su cuerpo. A parte de vigilarlo, tuvo que encargarse de atenderlo. Atenderlo para que no se enfriara y peligrara su circulación. Si eso se veía peligroso, más se vio cuando tuvo que desvestirlo apresuradamente para impregnarlo de un aceite que evitaba que se deshidratara por las constantes transpiraciones y sudoraciones que producía. Reflejo de los males por los que pasaba en el inframundo, pero más, por lo mucho que estaba demorando en retornar a un cuerpo que aclamaba por su regreso.

Debido a esa pérdida de fluidos vitales, Jacob tuvo que estar seguidamente impregnándola de aceites por lo que su cuerpo no volvió a ver la vestimenta que le cubría hasta después de despertarse. Sólo las gruesas mantas de pieles, por ser algo fácil de descubrir, fueron lo que le brindaron calor. Ya se podrá imaginar la cara de Ares cuando notó tal diferencia en su guerrera. Antes de irse, bien tapadita que sabía que se quedó. De no estar completamente seguro de que su sirviente era un joven de temple hasta las nubes, casi un monje por así definirlo, más que una mirada de rareza le hubiese salido. Dando prioridad entonces al despertar de su eterna obsesión y poco después en alejarla de aquel frío lugar que no ayudaba nada en su recuperación. Transcurriendo de ese modo tan tensa situación que poco le faltó para hacer que Ares echara las canas que no había echado jamás en su larga existencia.

…

Par de días pasaron junto con la frialdad con la que arropaban los campos y Ares que meditaba en si quedarse en sus dominios, o tomar a Xena y largarse al fin del mundo donde no le siguiera ni su sombra. Si se aguantaba, era por no echar por la borda todo lo que adquiría cada día que pasaba. Renunciar a su imperio, renunciar a la histórica guerra con la que deseaba arrasar el mundo, era como negarse a sí mismo. Negar su naturaleza y lo más drástico, dejar de ser quien era. Así que, o se aguantaba esos dolores de cabeza como los que sufrió su padre antes de expulsar de su cuerpo a Atenea hecha toda una mujer, o se los aguantaba de todos modos porque de sus tierras no se podía mover. Ahora más que su divina familia se las daban de atrevidos. A no ser claro, que aceptara la ayuda que le ofrecían ciertos allegados y le dejara a sus dominios unos cualificados (dentro de todo lo que podía conseguir), y poderosos guardianes. Cosa que no le quedó más remedio.

Estaba sentado en su trono con una pierna trepada sobre un pasamano y su espalda recostada del otro. Arrojaba flechas como dardos a escudos que sostenían temerosos soldados a tiempo que repasaba lo meditado y luego decidido. Entonces una larga sombra cubrió la luz que se filtraba entre el centro del gran salón que separaba mencionado trono de su entrada. Achicándose a medida que se acercaba para dejarse ver con claridad pues la del exterior no hacía más que pintar su pequeña figura con profunda oscuridad. Los quince soldados allí presentes se pusieron más rígidos de lo que ya estaban. Haber nacido en una época pasada no era necesario para saber que la diosa de la discordia y el dios de la guerra ya no se las entendían tan bien como antes. Situación en la que a esas alturas, ya todo el pueblo estaba enterado. Invadiéndoles los nervios a esos pobres hombres. Si las flechas que recibían de un reflexivo Ares llegaban hasta atravesar sus escudos de bronce, no querían imaginar hasta donde llegarían las de un completo enojado.

―Lárgate por donde mismo has venido, Discordia ―le corrió a la recién llegada sin tan siquiera mirarle.

―Si todavía estás que ni el Ponto entero te apaga el coraje causado por los caprichos de tu mascota, dejar decirte que eso no es mi problema.

―Lárgate, Discordia.

―Ya sé lo que esa mal agradecida voluntariosa mandó a traer a tus tierras. De reproducirse esas cosas, pronto te pedirá que le construyas un bonito establo.

La última flecha que a Ares le quedaba por lanzar no tuvo el mismo destino que el resto de sus compañeras. Saliendo volando directo al pecho de una Eris que le detuvo en el acto.

―¿Repitiendo cosas del pasado, hermano? ―La discordiana se le acercó con burlona sonrisa luego de hacerle un señalamiento a los soldados para que se retirasen con la ayuda de sus encendidos ojos―. Una vez me lanzaste una flecha directo a mi corazón. No era como ésta pero igual te me clavaste para no salirte jamás.

―Ya me tienes arto con tus novelas, Eris. Lárgate te he dicho.

―No seas tan ácido, Ares ―le pidió coquetonamente y con el atrevimiento de trepar por una de sus piernas puestas en el suelo hasta quedar sobre su regazo―. No es justo que después que te estemos respaldando, nos dejes afuera como perros.

―Regresa al Olimpo si no estás conforme con el trato.

―Lo estaría si al menos te mostraras más cortés, al menos conmigo.

Discordia ya le delineaba la comisura de la boca a un inmutable de Ares que no la veía de otra manera más que como la más ridícula de todas las diosas.

―Anda, con tantas habitaciones que hay en esta edificación, es increíble que no nos dejes tener una propia.

―No soy estúpido, Discordia. Tú y Deimos lo que quieren es vengarse de Xena. No soy estúpido.

―No te niego que tu mascota me cae mal. Pero dada las circunstancias, sé perfectamente lo que me acontecería si me atrevo a vengarme como dices. A demás, creo que eso ya es cosa del pasado. Ya han transcurrido más de cien años. Como que he tenido tiempo para tener nuevas metas.

―Como hacerme perder el tiempo y entrometerte en mi vida. Te lo repito, podré serlo todo, menos estúpido. De alguna manera u otra querrás atentar contra Xena.

―Ay por favor, hermano. De querer hacerlo ya fuese un hecho. Nada sacas con tenerme en las afueras. A ella no la podrás tener eternamente encerrada entre estos muros mientras tú permaneces custodiando la entrada.

―Puede ser. Pero al menos me jacto de verlos cubiertos de nieve mientras yo aquí me ahogo entre divinos placeres.

―Pon me a prueba, hermano. Pruébame y verás que no soy tan venenosa como siempre has creído. ―Y dictada tal sugerencia, Eris que acaba de cruzar la línea roja entre ella y su antiguo amante al juntar su entreabierta boca con la suya. Logrando probar esos labios que venía siendo el tiempo que no probaba. Logrando sólo eso. Por más empeño que puso, Ares mantuvo su boca prensada y sus ojos abiertos sobre ella―. Estás más frío que la piel de Perséfone y Hades juntos ―le comparó con molestia al no saberse correspondida―. Esa guerrera debe de ser la culpable. Su débil cuerpo de mortal no ha de ser capaz ni de encender la menor chispa en ti.

Ares sonrió. Vaya que la ilusa de su laposa hermana no sabía lo que decía.

―Si ya terminaste de hacer el ridículo ante mis ojos, puedes irte, Eris.

―Sólo contéstame. ¿Vamos, que me contestas?

El dios volvió a reír. Un buen y nuevo LÁRGATE era lo que iba a repetirle. Repetirle justo cuando unos pasos en bajada sobre las escaleras cercanas le hicieron enseriarse de repente y propinarle un buen golpe en su atrevida boca justo cuando se le acercaba para besarle de nuevo. Que quede claro que fue ella la que insistió por una respuesta.

Con cara algo extrañada, Xena se quedó mirando a la tumbada de Discordia hasta que se puso de pie y sacudió su falda con una cara de pocos amigos. En su trono, Ares soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Un poco más y su guerrera se hacía cuentos sobre la escena.

―¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó en vista de que ésta seguía de largo sin detenerse a preguntar la razón del nuevo pleito entre ambos.

―Necesito del sol, ¿no querrás privarme de ello? ¿Cierto?

En su posición la discordiana diosa sonrió. Sus palabras se estaban haciendo hechos.

―Te acompaño. Tengo que supervisar como van las reparaciones y…

―No es a los gentíos a donde me dirijo, sino a los campos.

―Entonces dejo para más tarde lo de la supervisión y…

―Quiero estar sola ―le cortó una vez más frente a una Eris que se lo gozaba todo―. Y ah, no tengo problemas con que hospedes a familiares tuyos entre estos muros. Si yo tuviese familiares vivos, ten por seguro que también los tendría aquí. Por lo que no te peleo. Además, me vendría bien que tuvieses más compañías a parte de la mía. A ver si así te ENTRETIENES con ésta y me dejas a mí en paz.

Por el alto Éter, esa mirada asesina que envió antes de seguir con sus pasos se parecía mucho a esas que brinda toda mujer celosa. Ares como que la detectó perfectamente porque se quedó como se queda quien sabe que ha sido descubierto en algo, así sea lo más inocente que sea al respecto.

―Sufres porque quieres hermano ―dijo una sonriente de Eris antes de desaparecerse y no exponerse a algún arrebato del nombrado.

…

El invierno acreció en su frialdad con los nuevos días que transcurrían. Unas de tres semanas pasaron marcando así junto con las otras pasadas los mediados de la temporada. Tiempo en el que no se tuvo en cuenta el estado del clima como para aminorar los trabajos. Todo lo contrario, fue cuando más se incrementó la producción en cada habitante de Aresia. Nadie se detuvo (excepto por las horas de sueño y necesidades básicas, claro) hasta que todo quedase reparado tras el ataque de los olímpicos de Hefesto, Apolo y Artemisa. Después de eso, a penas se tuvo descanso como para aislarse cada uno en sus moradas a vivir de lo almacenado como era habitual todos los años. Ares ordenó que se prosiguieran con los entrenamientos para los guerreros y al resto de los habitantes que trabajaran en los preparativos para la partida de éstos. Los planes se habían adelantado.

La intervención del Olimpo en los asuntos del dios de la guerra tenían que ver en esta decisión tomada con tan colérico carácter. Pero lo que se llevaba el mayor peso lo era la propuesta ofrecida por su antiguo séquito de seguidores, sus hijos nacidos del miedo y su discordiana hermana menor. A parte de velar por la seguridad de sus dominios a cambio de poder permanecer en ellos, también les tocaba la de las tropas que marcharan fuera de éstos. Como de igual modo fortalecerlas con los poderes de cada cual aventajándolos ante el enemigo. Tal y como hacían en tiempos más antiguos cuando le acompañaban a él, a Ares, a ambos lados de su carro tirado por corceles que flameaban fuego por hocico y pezuñas. Parte del pasado sería traído al presente desde entonces.

―Quiero que la primera tropa de quinientos guerreros haya marchado hacia Esparta antes de que finalice el invierno. ¡Entendieron! ―daba sus órdenes el ahora de pronto apresurado de Ares a sus generales presentes. Tarkan aún no se le veía ni la sombra―. Les informarán de nuestra causa y harán lo imposible por sorprenderlos y convencerlos de que se nos unan. No tengo que decir cómo me pondría si se da lo contrario. Es esencial que también dominemos en el sur para que así se controle la entrada del enemigo por esa área. Una vez que tengamos a los espartanos como aliados, otros territorios de la Grecia central y occidental se sentirán más confiados en seguir nuestros pasos. Atenas será un caso aparte. Pero sé que no tardarán en perder la fidelidad por Atenea. O se nos unen, o caen bajo su negativa.

―No todo siempre se logra a la fuerza bruta, Ares ―se hizo oír la guerrera de Xena a su lado en el trono que ambos compartían frente a el grupo de generales que atentamente les escuchaban―. Para eso existe la persuasión o, más seguro aún, la confianza. Se es más fiel a aquello en lo que se confía y respeta que aquello a lo que se teme, se detesta o simplemente se trata por conveniencia. El hecho de que un sólo territorio de Grecia pensase como esto último, nos acontecería a un seguro quiebre de nuestras fuerzas por esta falta de confianza. El enemigo fácilmente podría usarla como carta principal adentrándose por ese quiebre de fidelidad y expandirse por esos territorios que se decían haber ganado.

A su lado, Ares permaneció con una especie de mueca de esas que se presentan cuando se le corta el habla a alguien. «Mujer tenías que ser», fue lo que pensó en sus adentros. Género que siempre prefería lo civilizado y lo ordenado antes que lo que él representaba, la fuerza bruta. Se rió por dentro. Mirar y que decirle a él como tenía que actuar en una guerra. Cuando él no era otro que el propio dios y señor de todas las guerras existentes y quedadas por existir.

―Gracias por tu opinión, Xena ―le dijo entre dientes―. Pero a mi pueblo y a mí nos ha quedado claro que no existe confianza ni fidelidad eterna. Por naturaleza el individuo tiende a separarse de la fuente benéfica en cuanto siente que no le necesita. Por eso es fundamental nuestro carácter. O mandas y controlas, o te controlan y te mandan.

―Yo pienso que dado a los tiempos en los que vivimos, nuestra futura reina tiene razón ―se atrevió a opinar el siempre metido en líos de Plamen.

Si los ojos de Ares expidieran su poder como los de Discordia, los pueblos tracios norteños y búlgaros tendrían que ir viendo que nuevo general nombraban. Entre si eso sucedía o no, Xena mostraba una de sus más satisfactorias sonrisas. ¡Como le gustaba quedar ella con más crédito que Ares! Y delante de él y con público, ni se diga.

―¿En estos tiempos dices? ―casi le ronca entre palabras Ares, nunca dejado de sacar de quico.

Plamen entró en otro de sus típicos colapsos de nervios hasta que como en todos los casos, siempre lograba hablar.

―Eh… Pues… Yo quería decir que… Roma, señor. La nación sigue siendo fuerte pero ha tenido sus bajas a causa de las rebeliones de los pueblos sometidos y atemorizados. Los que nunca le fueron fieles porque no estaba en su obligación o deber serlo. Los que si siguen su doctrina es porque así se les ha implantado. De someter a pueblos a nuestro movimiento, tarde o temprano se nos terminarían rebelando.

―¿Te parece poco eso, Ares?

Tuvo que reír ahora él aunque fuese hipócritamente. Lo que se decía tenía sentido y razón. La tenía para ellos, para los humanos. Porque su naturaleza mortal los obligaba a andarse con precauciones de semejante índole. Su corta vida no les daba oportunidad para segundos intentos de, y una vez más, dicha índole. No obstante, para él, el tiempo y la vida misma no tenían fin. No importándole en lo absoluto si su ejército se desmoronaba. Después que se diera la histórica guerra que él buscaba, asuntos como esos le tenían sin cuidado. Pues nadie quitaba que al final cambiara de bando. Su naturaleza traicionera no podía evitarlo. Y como dios de la guerra que era, sólo estaba con los que realmente hacían valerla.

―Bien, ¿quieren andarse con cordialidades? ―se abstuvo de contestarle a la guerrera pasando a hablarle a todos en general―. Háganlo, no me opondré mientras tanto. Ahora, si por andar de débiles y por no sacar el verdadero espíritu de guerra que he colmado sobre todos, terminan siendo atropellados por otros que sí hagan valer mi nombre, no me llamen a mí. Llamen a Xena, que ella también, como futura reina, responsabilidades que tiene sobre ustedes.

Nadie se había lavado las manos mejor que Poncio Pilatos hasta que a Ares se le ocurrió responder de esta manera.

―Gracias por acceder aunque fuese tan amargamente, Ares ―le devolvió las mismas palabras de "complacencia" la aludida―. Y claro que estaré ahí para responderles. Para eso he vuelto a la vida, ¿no? Para guiar tus ejércitos sobre la tierra de los mortales como mortal, que hasta el momento, aún soy.

O eran cosas de él, o a su princesa de pronto le había entrado un aire de molestia. Y no exactamente por el tema que discutían. Lo que fuese, ya quería saberlo. Dando por terminada aquella reunión sin tener ya más nada importante que decir. Añadiendo que no quería seguir siendo motivo de gracia para sus dos mal nacidos hijos y de gozo para su discordiana hermana. Trío situado a la derecha de él en unos asientos improvisados más pequeños a los imperiales, pero no por ello menos lujosos. A Ares no le agradaba en lo absoluto compartir aunque fuese una esquina de su trono con semejantes garrapatas que no querían soltarle. Soportándolo sin remedio estando consciente de pese a ser quien eran ante su vista, su pueblo se había levantado con más energía al saberse resguardados por ya no sólo una divinidad, sino cuatro. No era un ánimo a gran escala como el que producía Xena con tan sólo estar allí, pero un poco más nunca venía de más.

Con un par de órdenes más y un movimiento de su mano, les indicó a sus generales que se marcharan por no decir que acabaran de largarse. Se hubiese molestado en correr también a su séquito trío del trono si hubiese tenido en mente permanecer allí. En vez, tuvo que salir detrás de una apresurada de Xena que se le escabulló escaleras arriba en cuanto los generales emprendieron la marcha hacia la salida del templo y al mismo tiempo palacio. Como venía sucediendo desde hacían días, no pudo sacarle palabra alguna sobre lo que le sucedía.

…

Llegada la noche, Ares se propuso sacarle de una vez a su guerrera cualquiera que fuese la razón de su extraño estado. Esperó que se diera la cena ―ya no tan agradables como antes si se tenía en cuenta el nuevo trío de acompañantes— y que atendiese a sus generales para dejar en claro una serie de puntos añadidos para la marcha de las primeras tropas hacia el sur. Ella, que sospechaba lo que le tenía deparado, intentó escabullirse a su habitación y rendirse ante el sueño que las preocupaciones apartaba aunque fuese por unas horas. Ares en cambio, ya se había jurado hacerla volver en sí.

―¿Se puede saber qué te sucede? ―le sorprendió apareciéndose detrás de la puerta de su habitación en cuanto ésta hubo de abrirla para entrar.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―le pasó por un lado la cuestionada con algo de fastidio. Odiaba que se le reapareciera de ese modo cuando menos quería verle.

―Te noto extraña. Desde que vinimos del inframundo ya no me peleas y si me hablas es sólo lo necesario. Ni si quiera me has cuestionado el que permitiese que tres deidades olímpicas se hospeden a saber por cuánto tiempo entre estos muros. En especial Discordia, quien tanto te odia aunque intente hacerme pensar que ya no es así. Una diosa con la que me relacioné estrechamente en los milenios pasados.

―Si quieres que te diga que estoy molesta, pierdes tu tiempo.

―Entonces qué cosa es, querida ―le susurró al rodearla con sus brazos. Acto incontenible al ver como se despojaba de un manto real con el que las sirvientas le ataviaban cada vez que acompañaba a Ares a su trono para asuntos como el de la pasada reunión de ese día. Quedando expuesta su llamativa cintura bajo el ceñido vestido beige con bordes dorados de estilo griego ateniense que llevaba puesto.

Incómoda con las caricias que el dios comenzaba a darle, Xena se le zafa de su agarre. Su vestido dejaba un hombro al descubierto y Ares no cesaba de besarlo.

―Déjame sola.

―¿Ves? Hasta eso me niegas. A penas has estado con migo dos noches durante estas tres semanas. Cosa que al principio entendía porque habías llegado débil del maldito viaje con los muertos. Luego, tus mágicos días del mes en la que toda mujer no quiere que se le toque. En lo personal yo no le veo ningún inconveniente ―opinó sinceramente―. Y luego, tus secas miradas que han ido en aumento.

―Si te dejé tenerme dos noches debes de agradecerle a Afrodita y a Eros juntos. La verdad es que no he estado con el humor de complacerte.

―No, si de eso ya me he percatado. En vez de hacer el amor contigo parecía más bien que se lo estaba haciendo a una muerta.

Si Ares estaba buscando ganar la atención de la guerrera, con esa comparación la ganó. Xena se giró atestándole una bofetada que terminó en ecos sobre las paredes.

―Sin tan muerta estoy entonces, ve y satisfácete con una que sí esté verdaderamente viva ante tus ojos. Es más, búscate una que no pueda morir. Búscate una diosa y déjame a mí vivir en paz lo que me reste de vida. ¡¿Te place?! ―le exhortó disponiéndose a dejarlo plantado y marcharse cuanto antes de su presencia.

―Veo que ya has recuperado las fuerzas que te faltaban ―dijo al atraparla por un brazo y tirarla hacia su pecho en donde la acabó de prensar por ambos brazos―. Las suficiente como para ser capaz de contestarme mi interrogante, por las buenas… o por las malas. ¡Dime ahora qué diablos te pasa! ―gritó y la zarandeó con brusquedad.

Agarrada del silencio, Xena sólo se limitó a transmitirle su disgusto con sus serios ojos. Lo que le sucedía, simple y sencillamente no quería hablarlo.

―Suéltame.

Viendo como le marcaba sus blancos brazos, Ares recuperó la calma y accedió a cumplir su orden. De pronto se extralimitaba por querer escuchar de los propios labios de la guerrera una respuesta que él de ante mano ya sabía.

―No creo que estés así sólo por haberte oculta… Por no haberte dicho ―se pensó mejor las palabras ―que tu alma arribó en los Campos Elíseos o por el descuide que tuve contigo mientras andabas entre los muertos. Pero que conste, si me hubieses hecho caso cuando yo…

―Estás en lo cierto. Insignificancias como esas no me importan ya después de todo lo que vi, descubrí y recordé.

Hasta que al fin daba soltura aunque fuese de una manera inconsciente. Buen blanco para que el dios de la guerra pudiese atacar. Buen quiebre con el cual poder adentrarse.

―Y bien, hermosa mía, qué cosas son esas que han tomado más importancia en tú mente. ¿Qué cosas son esas que te han tenido pensativa, distanciada y cohibida desde hacen días? ―le animó a responder utilizando un suave tono a medida que le acariciaba los brazos.

―Nada cambiará el que te las diga, Ares. Sólo fueron cosas del pasado. Eso es todo.

―El pasado nos sigue a todos como una sombra. Y a ver, ¿cómo es eso de que nada cambiará? Algo puedo hacer por ti si así lo deseas. Soy un dios, ¿no?

Creyendo que con masajearle los hombros a su espalda ya la tenía en sus manos, Ares se atrevió a acortar la riesgosa distancia entre ambos y girándole el rostro, le besó los labios. Sólo eso, porque la guerrera ni tan siquiera le pasó por la mente corresponderle. Se quedó tan fría como el invierno de esos días. Tan fría como ella misma cuando se lo proponía.

―No nací ayer, Xena. No sé todo lo que ronda por tú mente pero al menos me basto y me sobro para descifrar a una mujer cuando reacciona de este modo tan helado como tú ahora te muestras ―le dijo posándosele a su frente―. No importa cuanto un hombre le dé a una mujer, ésta jamás le corresponderá si se siente confundida por el recuerdo de otro. Y en este caso, otros. ¿No es así, querida? Debieron de ser varios los amantes con los que te topaste allá abajo como para no querer saber de uno más acá arriba. ―Y dicho eso que se señala él mismo―. Así te haya dado todo lo que hasta el momento has querido. Poder, gloria, riquezas y… libertad ―le costó pronunciar―. Y lo sabes. ―Le trataba de envolver de nuevo apartándole los cabellos hacia su espalda para poder pasarle suavemente uno de sus dedos desde las clavículas, cuello, mentón y finalmente dejarlo posado un tiempo más sobre una de sus mejillas―. Te he hecho toda una princesa desde que llegaste a mis manos. Y no hablo de ahora. Hablo de tu pasado. Desde el día en el que te volviste la Destructora de las Naciones, y yo finalmente decidí elegirte para que me representaras en la tierra. El Chakram que portas, bien sabes que te lo di yo para ese entonces. Ocultado entre un muro en espera de que alguien digno lo portase, tú.

Xena seguía sin palabras. ¿Tan evidente había sido en su comportamiento como para que el dios supiese parte de lo que sentía? No, el dios tenía que estar mejorando su capacidad para leer la mente.

―Hablas como si todo te hubiese salido por puro acto de generosidad ―fue lo que pudo decir. Sobre lo primero no encontraba como articular palabras.

―Nada en esta vida es gratis, todo tiene un precio.

―Ni que lo digas, tan interesado como tú mismo.

―Y como tú también, que no se te olvide. Sabes que quedarte a mí lado te conviene infinitamente.

―Tanto como para tener que soportar tus caprichos de macho.

―Oh, yo también he estado soportando los tuyos de niña. Pero para que veas que soy un dios piadoso, te dejaré en paz. Sé cuando una mujer realmente no quiere ni que la toquen. Muchas veces no tiene que poner la fuerza de por medio para expresarlo. Bien, te dejo tranquila entonces. Te dejo cavilando en tus pensamientos sobre el recuerdo de todos esos amantes que fueron como la primera vida que tuviste, amarga y llena de traiciones. Cualquier cosa que quieras saber de mí, sabes que sólo tienes que llamarme.

Con eso de que sus amantes fueron tan amargos como la vida pasada que recordaba, Ares no se equivocaba. Y Xena lo aceptaba hasta cierto punto. Existía uno que al menos le había hecho conocer el amor o como quisieran llamarle a ese sentimiento de afecto y protección hacia otro. Marcus, era ese amor. Un recuerdo que siempre estaría en alguna pequeña parte de su corazón y memoria. Una prueba de que sí, de que ella sí podía amar. Y ya que lo sabía, tenía que atenerse ante ese sentimiento. Aceptarlo y conservarlo, o arrancarlo de su ser y nunca más volver a caer en él. Que de sufrimientos, de eso ya tenía de sobra. Aunque muchas veces, muchas veces vale la pena sufrir como sea con tal de llegar a conocer el sentimiento envolvente del amor.

Ah, sí que habían sido muchos los que la habían dejado marcada de una manera u otra. Y César había sido el más grande de todos. Tal vez nunca llegó a coronarse como emperador de Roma, pero sí logró ganarse la negra corona del ser más despreciado por Xena.

―Espera, Ares ―le detuvo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el marco de la puerta―. Mis tragedias griegas con hombres del pasado no es lo único que me ha tenido pensativa, como dices. Como tan poco creo que sea lo único que querías saber. Ni que fueras de los que se conmovieran por el pesar ajeno. Hay algo más que sé y que quieres escucharme decir. Porque creo que ya o lo sabes o al menos te lo imaginas.

―Te escucho.

―¿Por qué cambié? Como dicen, como me dejaron saber. Como me aseguraron. ¿Por qué renuncié totalmente a la gloria y al poder que me ofrecía la guerra? ¿Por qué al final elegí morir para descansar en paz cuando aún poseía la fuerza de seguir luchando? No tengo del todo claro mi muerte definitiva, pero sí que yo misma me encaminé hacia ella para poder cambiar por completo. Y por lo visto, lo logré, porque es en los Campos Elíseos en donde fui a parar.

De que ya no importaba al fin y al cabo lo sacaba de nuevo. Tarde o temprano a su razón llegaba el recuerdo de haber elegido otro camino. Algo a lo que Ares se venía temiendo. Pero como buen calculador que era, siempre encontraba una forma con la que mantener atada a sus cuerdas a la revivida de Xena. Quien como a su vez ella siempre se lo vino temiendo, al final caía en la telaraña de su amor y maldición, el dios de la guerra.

―Te debilitaste, Xena. Perdiste tu fuerza y bravía. Eso fue todo. Así de simple. Renunciaste a la guerra y con ello a mí mismo que tanto poder podía darte. Ya te lo he dicho. Por complacer a algunos, moriste. ¿Y para qué? Para nada. Morar en los Campos Elíseos por toda la eternidad es algo que los dos sabemos, que tú no querías. De todos modos, sucedió. ¿Y para qué también? Para terminar percatándote tras resucitar, de que ese no era tú lugar. Porque es otra cosa que igualmente sabes. Lo sabes porque yaces aquí a mi lado rodeada del mundo y la vida a la que realmente un magnífico ser como tú perteneces. La vida de los fuertes, la del poder. La vida que perdiste por, como te dije, complacer a muchos.

»¿Para qué? repito. Para nada. De nada te valió abandonarlo todo y vagar por caminos hasta que te llegara la muerte. De nada te valió humillarte ante tu madre y aldea entera en busca del perdón en riesgo de que casi te mataran apedreada cuando tú sólo en el pasado luchaste por protegerlos a todos. De nada de valió. Porque ahora te han vuelto a odiar. Dijeron haberte perdonado, y aceptarte de nuevo. Pero fueron todos unos hipócritas. Hasta tu madre la quemaron viva. Fueron todos unos falsos. Y tú no pudiste tomar venganza porque te encontrabas lejos y apartada del tiempo, congelada.

»Al fin y al cabo te quedaste sola, Xena. Ni siquiera te tienen guardado el aprecio de todos los que una vez, tras elegir ese camino hacia tu perdición, decidiste ayudar. Ya los viste como de trataron esas almas de débiles mortales en vida que ahora moran como lo que son, fantasmas en los Campos Elíseos. Todos pedían que te marcharas. Tal y como quisieron en vida. Mal agradecidos por naturaleza. Los ayudaste y de todos modos te seguían despreciando. Todo por ser una guerrera. Alguien fuerte que se molestó en salvarlos al ver que no compartían ese mismo potencial. Fue un error compadecerte por gente que nada tenían que ver contigo en esa poderosa vida que habías obtenido. Como entenderás. Fue un error que detrás de otro te llevó a tu fin.

Para ella, en esos momentos Ares tenía razón. Al escucharle, recordaba esa familia que acudió ante su madre para acusarle del rapto del alma de una hija de ellos. Esa familia era a la que Ares se refería en sus palabras, después de haberlos rescatado, mirar como aún le seguían pagando, con desprecio. De ese modo lo veía. Porque ese era otro punto, ella actuó por su cuenta, no por esperar nada a cambio. Algún tipo de pago en monedas de oro o gemas valiosas como siempre estaba acostumbrada a cobrar. Se le hacía extraño que así fuese, mas aún que se repitiese. Porque como bien le contaron sus recuerdos en el inframundo, a muchos más se ofreció a ayudar durante sus últimos días de vida. Y como decía Ares, ¿para qué? para nada. O eso entendía.

―¿Qué más puedo decirte? ―continuó Ares con su acto de manipulación―. Humanos al fin y al cabo. Todos tan débiles que caen en sus propias bajezas. Por eso yo te he rescatado, para apartarte de esa única debilidad que posees, la de un ser mortal.

Le dio la espalda. No quería mostrar unos húmedos ojos producto de la realidad doliente que le recordaba Ares. Quien tan poco se equivocaba en que se encontraba sola. Ni siquiera su hijo, su primogénito, había aceptado seguirla. Acompañándola al mundo de los vivos y tener la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo que la vida en el pasado les arrebató. Poder ser ella una madre y el un hijo. Ella lo entendía, pero no por ello dejaba de dolerle. Dolerle que prefiriera quedarse entre los muertos que con ella, su madre, entre los vivos. Teniendo por lo mismo que aceptarlo. Si existía alguien a quien no podía proferirle otra cosa más que amor, ese era su primogénito. Que aunque no aceptó seguirla, no podía por eso molestarse de ninguna manera. Sino recordarle y amarle por siempre. Porque no importaba cuán grande fuese la separación entre ambos, ella seguiría siendo su madre y él su hijo.

Que trastornada la había dejado el viaje hacia el inframundo. Otra cosa en la que Ares no se equivocaba. Es claro que para nadie es fácil y llevadero encontrarse con almas de los vivos que se conoció en el pasado. Y si se trataban de entes como los que trató alguien como Xena, más todavía. No importa si fuesen enemigos o amigos. Todos se le quedaron grabados de alguna forma. Confundiéndola por la diferencia de mundos que le ofrecían.

―Hay una cosa más, que quiero que me respondas ―le vino a la mente preguntar mientras pensaba entre esos clasificados amigos o enemigos de su vida pasada.

―Adelante.

―¿Quién fue Gabrielle?

Lo más temido por Ares parecía a ver llegado. El nombre que incontables veces había evitado que su princesa escuchara, terminaba siendo pronunciado por la propia boca de ésta. «¿De dónde demonios lo sacaba?», se preguntó mentalmente entre el enojo y el temor. Estaba seguro de que ésta no alcanzó a escucharlo por boca de la familia de la barda cuando le reclamaban por su hija en los Campos Elíseos. Obviamente tuvo que ser de alguien más. Velar que Xena no se topara con Gabrielle en el inframundo, y que sus familiares no se la nombrasen no fue suficiente. Eran muchísimos otros los que también llegaron a conocerla. Y Xena tuvo que ir directo hacia ellos para enterarse de ella sin tan siquiera ir preguntando.

Fue una suerte, dentro de lo poco de lo que estaba salvo, de que la guerrera le hiciese la pregunta de espaldas. De habérsela hecho a los ojos, hubiese visto la expresión de todo aquél que se da por descubierto en algo.

―¿Ares?

―¿Qué quien fue ella? ―rebotó la pregunta en vista de que Xena daba su frente para ajorarle con la mirada por una respuesta.

―Sí, ella. Porque por lo que he entendido fue una mujer pese al nombre que le pusieron. Aunque de nombres extraños yo no puedo hablar.

Ares se relajó un poco. Por lo visto, a pesar de saber el nombre, Xena no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué persona pudo pertenecer. Ya hasta el sexo pareció no tenerlo definido en un principio.

―¿Por qué me preguntas por esa muchachita? ―se quiso enterar primero de cuanto pudiese saber la guerrera al respecto, antes de hablar. No teniendo cuidado de brindarle más datos en el proceso.

―¿Era una joven entonces? Tuvo que haberlo sido ―se contestó para sí―. Si le gustó a Petracles… ―se dijo a lo bajito recordando la conversación tenida en el inframundo con el alma de su primer novio de adolescencia―. Como sea ―alzó nuevamente el tono de voz―. ¿Quién fue ella?

―¿Qué te causa interés por saberlo?

―Las preguntas las estoy haciendo yo, Ares.

―Y yo las mías. ¿Qué te causa interés por ella? ¿Quién te la nombró allá abajo? ―entró en algo de descontrol acercándose a Xena como si ella fuese la culpable.

―Un sujeto enclenque que dijo haberme conocido, cosa que tengo en mente y sólo explico suponiendo que lo debí de haber tenido como sirviente, y luego el primer novio con el que tuve la desgracia de enredarme. Y sobre el interés, sentí que me la echaban en cara. Como si tuviese algún tipo de poder sobre mí o como si fuese una jueza de mis actos. Alguien que desaprobaría por completo esta segunda vida que estoy viviendo. ¿Conforme? ―Se cruzó de brazos en la espera de que se dignara en contestarle. Al principio sólo preguntó por preguntar. Esperando enterarse de alguien más en su vida. Pero viendo como Ares tomaba el asunto, su pregunta pasaba a tomar más seriedad.

¿Qué diablos le decía? El que la guerrera recordara a Gabrielle significaba el fin de todos sus planes. No podía hablarle sobre lo virtuosa y benefactora que fue esa mocosa parlante ante sus ojos y oídos en la vida de la guerrera porque hasta ahí llegaban sus esperanzas de poder tenerla como quería. En sus manos. Revelarle la gran amistad que tuvo con esa barda, sería enviarla de vuelta entre los muertos. Porque de seguro que Xena ya no quisiese seguir continuando con esa segunda vida que poseía.

Se iba a volver loco si no encontraba que contestación darle al respecto. Xena siempre le exigía la verdad de todo. Y la verdad como que últimamente parecía estar llegando más pronto que temprano a su mente a través de recuerdos. O soplones. Por eso tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Siempre tuvo presente que en algún momento Xena iba a recordar a Gabrielle. Pero esperaba que para cuando eso sucediera, ya ella estuviese completamente atada a él. De una forma tan y tan grande, que ni siquiera le valiese el recuerdo de una gran amiga y de todo lo que ésta inculcó, para continuar al lado de él y de ese mal que inevitablemente su naturaleza había de causar.

Para su pesar, las cosas se estaban dando más rápido de lo que sus planes corrían. Sobre todo, las menos probables. No extrañándole por ello, que en cualquier momento la misma Gabrielle pudiese aparecerse de la forma que fuese por la puerta grade de su templo, y llevarse a su princesa al mundo de los muertos en donde ambas se juraron juntas estar. Era una exageración que eso sucediese, pero si lograba ocurrir aunque fuese en sueños, tenía que preparar a su guerrera para que no volviese a caer en los ideales de una barda. Por eso le iba a decir quién era. Ah, pero de una manera bien librada. Puesto que Xena siempre le exigía la verdad, mas nunca especificaba qué verdad. Estando seguro que después de confesarle ciertas verdades de su antigua amiga, las restantes ya no le importarían en lo absoluto. Ya que donde hubieron heridas, cicatrices quedan.

―Gabrielle fue una desgracia en tu vida, Xena. Fue alguien a quien le entregaste tu confianza, pero te falló. Y trágicamente ―se apuró en plantar su cizaña para salir bien librado.

―¿Qué dices?

―Por culpa de Gabrielle es que murió tu hijo Solan.

Xena palideció de golpe al escuchar semejante acusación. Si había algo que le dolería eternamente, era que su hijo no alcanzase la adultez. Que muriese tan joven sin haber podido convertirse en el fuerte hombre que seguramente hubiese sido. Le dolía, pero también le enardecía. Se enardecía contra la vida misma por el destino del niño y desde luego, contra el culpable. Culpable que si mal no recordaba, era otro.

―¿De Gabrielle? ―dudó sin tener aún la menor idea de quién podía ser la supuesta desgraciada así llamada―. ¿Pero no que me habías comentado que mi hijo lo asesinó una semidiosa? ¿Una hija de un dios de Britania? ¡Explícame ahora! ―Se desesperó al ver que Ares se quedaba callado.

Cierto, se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, aún podía seguir inculpando a la detestable ante sus ojos y cualquier sentido, Gabrielle.

―Y no lo desmiento, de ese modo fue. Solan fue asesinado por Esperanza luego de confabularse con Callisto.

―Sobre Callisto creo tenerlo todo claro. Pero si fue esa… ¿Cómo le llamaste? ¿Esperanza?

―Así le puso su traidora madre, Gabrielle.

―¿Cómo?

―Como lo oyes. Fue una madre que por proteger a su hija, le causó la muerte al tuyo. Ella dio a luz una niña maldita, un demonio. Tú se lo advertiste, le dijiste que la destruyera. Que esa cosa no era humana, que no era ni su hija. Que no tenía ni alma. Pero no te hizo caso. Y efectivamente, la criatura creció en corto tiempo manifestando el ser demoniaco que era. Como tú con anterioridad ya le habías dado caza, se vengó aniquilando a tú único fruto tras saber de su paradero con ayuda de Callisto. Todo mientras Gabrielle no hacía nada. No se interpuso, no detuvo a la monstruosidad que había creado cuando pudo. Te mintió diciéndote que la había exterminado, y no fue así. Tú confiaste en ella y te falló, te traicionó. Como efecto de esa traición, tu hijo murió. Por eso la odiaste con todas tus fuerzas como ella ya venía odiándote a ti primeramente. Odiándote porque no quería creerte cuando le advertías sobre la maldad que trajo al mundo. Entonces la buscaste y le diste caza como su hija hizo con tu hijo. La atrapaste y le escupiste todo tu odio. Finalmente, no te tembló la mano al momento de querer matarla. Esa es la historia.

―No. ―No podía creerlo―. Más traiciones no. Y que el afectado esta vez fuese un hijo mío, no. No por esto que cuentas, no por este choque entre enemigos. No así de simple.

―Nadie ha dicho que todo se diera en un mismo día, querida. Fueron meses los que cultivaron esta gran pena que sufriste. ¿Y sabes que es lo más lamentable del caso? ―le inquirió sin que Xena pudiese darle respuesta alguna. Sus abiertos y húmedos ojos no podían ver algo peor que la muerte de su hijo―. Lo más lamentable es que yo te previne de todo. De haberme escuchado, la detestable Esperanza jamás hubiese existido. Y Solan, él probablemente se hubiese vuelto el hombre en el que deseabas verlo convertido.

Aquello se estaba saliendo de control para ella. Saber de la muerte de su hijo era una cosa, pero que le dijeran que en parte ella cargaba con algo de culpa era otra aún más grande.

―¿Qué cosa me estás diciendo? ¿Qué detrás de todos los culpables, también estoy yo? ―cuestionó sintiéndose la peor de las mujeres mientras lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

―Ve lo como quieras, Xena. Yo sólo te digo que una vez estuve allí presente, a tu lado, para advertirte de una amenaza. De esa amenaza. De la amenaza que un nuevo dios celta representaba si se abría ante el mundo. Cosa que gracias a tu traidora amiga, hizo. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ―le presionaba a adentrarse en las lagunas de su memoria cargadas de tristeza, desesperación, terror y finalmente, odio.

Xena, sentada al pie de la cama, dejaba su mirada perdida en la nada. Recordaba haber estado en Britania tras romper su relación con Borias y abandonar a su recién nacido Solan. Fue allá en búsqueda de un oro mágico, pero también maldito, con el que pensaba que podía obtener ese poder y esa gloria que tanto anduvo buscando en Eurasia en donde vagamente recordaba haberse confabulado con una chamán de nombre Alti. Después lo mismo en Corintio de vuelta más al sur, en Grecia, por medio de la Piedra de Ixión. Fracaso que la llevó al norte de Occidente a enredos y problemas con el dios Odín y sus Valquirias por el maldito anillo que forjó con el oro aún más maldito del que se apropió en aquella tierra. Único poco grato recuerdo que tenía de Britania. El único hasta que la ondulante bandera de una nación se le coloreó en la memoria. La del Imperio Romano.

―Yo seguí a César hasta Britania ―se afirmó para sí misma sin aún quitar esa mirada perdida en la nada.

―Así fue. Querías detener a César y con eso su propia voluntad con la que se abría paso entre aquellas aldeas. Y lo lograste, pero a cambio, dejaste en libertad una secta monoteísta que el perseguía. Los adoradores del Libertador. Secta con la que Gabrielle se envolvió. Tanto, que se convirtió en la liberadora de ese propio dios que allí adoraban. De Dahak. Tanto, que le dio una hija. Ella trajo al mundo un ser demoniaco producto de la unión con otro. Tú intentaste ayudarla. Advirtiéndole lo peligrosa que era esa criatura que había dado a luz y que incluso le hacía daño a ella misma. Pero como te dije, no te escuchó. Muchos pagaron por ello, incluyendo tu hijo.

Quiso decirle que ya no siguiera. Que se iba a volver loca si seguía escuchando algo más. Para más angustia, no recordaba del todo lo que Ares le decía. Sólo imágenes borrosas. Britania, una batalla con César, aldeas celtas y un templo. Mientras que de Gabrielle, de ella no podía ni dibujarse su rostro. Simplemente no podía verla en su memoria. Le era apenas como una silueta difusa que ni si quiera podía catalogarla como algo real en sus recuerdos.

―No puedo recordarla, nada puedo decir de ella ―articuló con algo de voz entrecortada la guerrera de Xena mientras cerraba sus puños sobre el colchón de la cama producto de la ira que despertaba en su interior―. Ni de su maldita hija demonio ―se enfurecía más de la cuenta por ello―. Sólo, sólo…―Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos―. Sólo el momento en el que encontré a mí hijo muerto. Muerto por esa demonio hija de la maldita madre que la liberó al mundo. La maldita madre que como dices, me juró que la había destruido ―dijo recordando la figura borrosa de Gabrielle corriendo colina arriba con su pequeña hija en brazos. Colina de la que nunca la aventó por un barranco como bien le contó. Sino que la entregó al mundo en una canasta sobre un río―. No puedo recordarle, pero no por ello no he de seguir odiándole ―prosiguió―. Odiarle como a todos los que me han desgraciado la vida ―dio por sentado, plasmando ese odio en su mirada. Mirada que a Ares le regocijó el espíritu totalmente. Con lo dicho, a su princesa le acaba de despertar esa inmensa ira que el tiempo y ella misma se encargaron de dejar sepultada―. Odiarles como a mí misma por permitir que me desgraciaran.

A su lado, Ares permanecía como compañía a tiempo que en su interior celebraba una batalla ganada. Al fin volvía ver ese fuego en su preciada princesa. Eterno amor al que le volvía a envenenar el alma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Creo que tras finalizar el capítulo, se ha de entender que el dicho sobre lo que le sigue a la tormenta ha de ponerse a prueba en la eterna vida de Ares. A quien sus problemas al parecer no conocen el fin. No saliendo de una para meterse en otra. Ah, pero no se puede negar así mismo que su buena suerte por otro lado tiene. Contando verdades a media y logrando escurrirse entre espinosas enredaderas sin quedar atrapado en éstas. Al menos por el momento.<em>

_Sobre Xena, igual de voluntariosa como ella sola. Confundida como siempre en esta trama y tan cambiante de personalidad según le trastorne su memoria. De seguir así, tendremos que tunearnos todas para poder consolar a Ares mientras su preciada guerrera no deje que se le acerque por una vez más. Motivos ella tendrá, unos en este capítulo ya salieron a la luz pero el más grande aún queda por contar._

**-oOo-**

**_AVISO:_**

_Supongo que habrán encontrado ciertos cambios en este nuevo capítulo. Como el uso del guión al cual he cambiado del corto (-) al largo (―) y típico de todas las narrativas. Simples progresos de escritura que me he dado el lujo de llevar a cabo. Teniendo ahora la ardua tarea de sustituirles a todos y cada uno en los diálogos de los anteriores capítulos. Tarea en la que también me dedicaré a realizar otra serie cambios por capricho, tales como nombres de personajes, o suma necesidad. Durante este tiempo que he estado ausente, me he percatado de grandes errores históricos que he cometido. Mencionando países que aún no se originaban para la época en la que se relata mi fanfic, siglo I d.C. Por lo que he de intercambiarles por los correctos de esa época. Mil disculpas por tal falta de conocimiento. Como también si causo disgusto con tal tarea. De serles confuso algo o bien mucho, ya saben que siempre estoy dispuesta aclarar dudas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a REVIEWS<strong>_

_**~Jari Grandchester**_

_Ya te había respondido por mensaje privado, agradeciéndote sumamente por tu comentario sobre la manera de armar mis capítulos y su semejanza en el drama con los de la serie original. Lo último que supe es que te habías quedado en la parte del Cerbero, por lo que espero que hayas podido finalizar el capítulo. No sé si llegaste a leer el aviso que subí acerca de mis desánimos de continuar publicando, pero esa a quién mencioné sobre enviarle los venideros capítulos por email eras tú. Me refería a ti por el interés que le habías demostrado y por tus gratos reviews._ _Hace tiempo que no se de ti ni por PM por lo que espero que te encuentres bien._

**~o~**

_**~Nina Makea**_

_Hola, Nina. Disculpa la tardanza en contestarte pero dado que careces de una cuenta, se ha tenido que esperar hasta que decidiera publicar un nuevo capítulo para responderte. ¿Te digo algo? Hacen meses que sospechaba que leías mi historia. Por ello de ver una vez un review tuyo en otro fic de Ares-Xena titulado "La Profesía" de **sahethel salvatore**__ que también leo. Admirando tu voluntad para leer ambas historias pese a que el castellano no es tu lengua nativa. Y que por ello se te dificulta dejar reviews. Dejarte saber que en lo que a mí respecta, acepto comentarios hasta en chino. ¿Podrías decirme que idioma hablas? No hay problema si te lo reservas por eso de revelar tu nacionalidad. Y nada. Me alegra que la historia te agrade como también aprecio mucho tu comentario y tus buenos deseos. Por lo que espero volver a saber ti._


	20. En medio de repelía y rendición

******Capítulo [20]******

* * *

><p><em>He aquí otro capítulo que desde hacen meses, creo que desde mayo, le tenía escrito pero igual no publicaba por aquel desánimo comentado. También porque le seguí de largo con la redacción de unos siguientes, porque anduve ocupada editando los anteriores publicados y porque no me había dado el tiempo hasta ahora de hacer lo mismo con éste. Sin mencionar que no encontraba qué título ponerle. Si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor, puede decírmelo.<em>

_ Bien, creo que ya expuse mis excusas así que ahora a pedir las disculpas si dejé a alguien con ese deseo de saber cómo prosigue la historia. Si es que aún es el día que hay alguien que le sigue interesando, claro. La historia lleva más de un año siendo escrita y aún no se acaba. Y la verdad es que yo ya ansío finalizarla de una vez y por todas. Prácticamente me ha salido toda una batalla escribir cada capítulo. Ni se diga corregirlo (en lo que cabe) y subirlo a Fanfic que no coopera. Pero sé que si logro terminarle habré ganado la guerra. :D _

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**En medio de repelía y rendición**

Impaciente, como siempre en esos casos en los que le costaba compartir su tiempo. Tanteando los bordes de su miradero de un lado para otro en espera de que entre las aguas se rebelase la imagen de quien esperaba. No recordaba la última vez que habló con esa persona y mucho menos le importaba saberlo. Lo que quería era lo que le había pedido hacía un par de semanas atrás. Esperando que lo tuviese listo y se lo entregase de un momento a otro.

―Creí que te habías quedado dormida fabricando esa cosa, Afrodita. ―Tal fue el saludo del dios de la guerra ante la diosa del amor en cuanto ésta se le presentó a través de las aguas del miradero desde las propias del de ella allá en su templo en el Olimpo.

―Agradecido debes de estar por estar dispuesta a dártela. En fin, ¿cómo va tu vida? Cuando hablamos no tuviste tiempo de contarme…

―Sí, sí, sí, cuádralo con todas las otras veces que yo te he ayudado. En Troya por ejemplo y por último cuando Calígula te arrebató tu inmortalidad. Sobre mi vida, soy dios de la guerra, ósea que siempre he de estar en guerras. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? ¿O tendré que ir yo mismo al Olimpo a arrebatártelo?

―Deja la violencia para tus campos de batallas, Ares. Sabes que nunca te niego nada. Excepto, claro, privar al mundo de mi naturaleza, el amor.

―Cada cual con su trabajo, yo también te lo respeto. Ahora, dame esa bendita joya ―le ordenó tendiendo su mano hacia las aguas del miradero.

La diosa de la belleza y del amor roló un poco los ojos pensando en que si su medio hermano seguía con ese carácter, no iba a alcanzar los siguientes venideros milenios.

―Aquí tienes ―le dijo al extraer una blanca concha de sus pechos, abrirla y exponer lo que albergaba su interior nacarado. Un delgado brazalete dorado de vuelta en espiral no más ancho que el meñique de una mano, con una perla incrustada en su centro―. Harmonía y yo trabajamos muy concentrada en ella, espero que te sirva. Ambas derramamos una lágrima de nuestra divina esencia en el interior de la concha que cultivó esta perla. Mejor amuleto que ese, contra el odio y la envidia, la discordia en sí, ni Hefesto que todo lo inventa podrá crearlo.

―Y aunque pudiera, ni porque tú le juraras fidelidad me lo haría ―aseguró Ares extrayendo la hermosa joya de entre las aguas―. Y aunque así fuese, igualmente se lo hubiese pedido a ustedes, los dos perfectos opuestos de Eris.

―Tu lo has dicho, nosotras. Tu guerrera, no. El interior de Xena es el que decidirá cuanto podrá protegerla esa perla de los poderes de Discordia. En el momento justo en que ella deje de amar, en el momento justo en el que la última gota de amor se seque en su alma, a partir de ahí la perla se tornará negra y la dejará vulnerable ante eso que la está secando, el odio. ¿Comprendes?

―Conmigo a su lado dudo que ese amor se extinga.

―No es de ese amor del que precisamente estoy hablando.

―Cual sea. De todos modos esta protección será temporal, mientras aún es mortal. Después que se convierta en una diosa y reine a mi lado, me valdrá lo que tenga o deje de tener a dentro.

―Ten cuidado, Ares. Tú mejor que nadie sabes el camino que eligió Xena al final de sus días. Uno muy diferente por el que la has puesto a vagar en esta segunda vida que le diste. No vaya a ser que termines al lado de una Xena muy distinta a la que te enamoraste.

El turno de rolar los ojos le tocó a Ares. Como detestaba que le sermonearan. Como detestaba aún más que se entrometieran entre él y sus asuntos con Xena.

―Deja tus sermoneos de amor para cuando volvamos a compartir lecho, hablando claro, nunca.

Sin tener la delicadeza de aunque fuese una corta despedida, con un ademán de su mano Ares cortó la comunicación con la más conocida de sus antiguas amanes inmortales. Desasiéndose de las aguas de los dos distanciados miraderos las imágenes de ambos.

Con el preciado brazalete en una de sus manos, se quedó pensativo en las palabras de Afrodita. Muy en su interior, él había pensado algo parecido. Hizo una mueca por reconocerlo. El hecho de que Xena no cayera nuevamente en ese camino del bien, de los débiles, no significaba que no fuese la misma para él. ¿No que toda la vida de ésta, siempre la anduvo persiguiendo para que se le uniera a él y al mal mismo? Eso era lo que deseaba, ¿no? Por eso era que a su vez la deseaba a ella, por la grandiosa guerrera que fue, ¿no? Razón por la que se enamoró de ella, ¿no? No teniendo que haber ninguna diferencia en esta nueva Xena si lograba traer de vuelta a su segunda vida la conducta bélica que por largos años la distinguieron en la primera. ¿O es que acaso lo que realmente lo llevó a enamorarse de ella fue otra cosa? De ser así, ¿cuál era?

Sacado de temperamento por tanto análisis innecesario, a su ver, cerró el brazalete en su puño y desapareció de la sala en la que estaba ubicado para hacerlo en el interior de la habitación de quien removía su conciencia en esos momentos.

―Contigo la privacidad carece de existencia ―le espetó secamente la guerrera en cuanto lo vio aparecerse por el rabillo del ojo mientras se cepillaba su ya larga melena en un banco de su tocador.

―Te traje algo ―le anunció yendo al grano y tendiéndole el brazalete sin que apenas ésta le mirase.

―Otra joya, ¡¿Qué sorpresa?! ―exclamó con vívido sarcasmo volviendo a lo suyo frente al espejo.

―Es más que eso, y quiero que lo uses.

―En alguna celebración si me acuerdo de su existencia.

―No, lo usarás a partir de ahora y hasta que yo te diga ―insistió con molestia Ares ante el ignoro de su princesa. Tomándole la muñeca izquierda sin que ésta lo previniera, y ajustándole la prenda antes de que tuviese tiempo de zafarse de su agarre. Sellando el seguro con su poder antes de que ella se quitara la pieza de encima.

―Pero… ―Molesta, apenas alcanzó a completar sus palabras al percatarse de que viviría día y noche con aquella joya puesta―. ¿Qué rayos es esto como para no querer que me lo quite? ―exigió en cuanto sus esfuerzos de desprenderlo le fueron nulos.

―Algo que te conviene grandemente tener.

―Sí, claro. ¿Y a ti no?

―También, si te pierdo sufriré por ello.

Xena no le dijo más. Quedándose pensativa en sus últimas palabras. Aún con todo lo recordado, visto y sabido, le costaba creer que su adorado dios realmente llegase a sufrir por ella.

―Ya casi es hora de cenar, te espero a bajo. Y de paso, probamos la efectividad de tu nuevo obsequio.

―¿Qué?

Ares se marchó del mismo modo en el que se presentó. Dejando con la interrogativa en el aire a una completa extrañada de Xena que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pretendía su dios. Dándolo por demente, continuó con su arreglo personal. Permitiendo que el misterio de aquel brazalete se revelase cuando el destino mismo así lo quisiese. No tardando el mismo de hacerlo en cuanto acudió al gran comedor de todos los días. Comedor compartido desde semanas atrás.

Como venía siendo desde que Ares les permitió colarse en su palacio como las sabandijas escurridizas que ante sus ojos eran, Deimos y Fobos eran siempre los primeros en llegar a la mesa y los últimos en marcharse. Ares no se explicaba cómo podían comportarse tan gulosos con un alimento humano que la verdad no les hacía falta. Encontrando una posible explicación a esa conducta en la trastornada mente de ambos. Achacando tal mal a la madre que les dio el ser. Nadie le mandaba a él estar juntándose con semejante opuesto como la diosa del amor y trayendo al mundo tremendas mezclas que por hijos con esa unión tenía.

Sirvientes en completo silencio aguardaban hasta que fuesen llegando cada uno de los restantes ocupantes de la mesa. Xena fue la tercera. Se presentó con el mismo semblante de siempre, completamente serio. La presencia del par de dioses menores le era completamente indiferente. No pudiéndose decir lo mismo de ellos. Deimos, como era de esperarse, la miraba con total odio y en cierto modo, repulsión. Le era difícil creer que con tantas diosas en cielo, mar y tierra, su padre decidiera formar un imperio al lado de una mortal. Y más una como ella. Fobos por otro lado no prestaba atención a ese hecho. Ni ese ni ningún otro. Era uno de esos pocos a los que la persona de Xena le era completamente neutral por no haber realizados tratos con ella en el pasado.

―Espero que hayan hecho pollo asado de nuevo ―rompió el sepulcral silencio el denominado neutral en vista de que nadie, como era habitual, hablaba hasta que Ares se hacía de presencia.

Los platos pasaron a ser colocados sobre la mesa y nadie decía nada más al respecto. Bandejas de frutas, verduras y panes pasaron a ocupar la mayor parte del centro. Luego el indispensable vino.

Dos minutos no llegaron a cumplirse en cuanto Ares y Discordia se aparecieron a la par bajo el umbral de la puerta. Si bien era raro que la diosa asistiera continuamente a la cena, más aún que lo hiciera en compañía de Ares. En su asiento, Xena se puso rígida. No podía evitar sentir molestia por la escena. Cosa que le enardecía mucho más. Es que le era el colmo, momentos atrás el dios trataba de agradarla obsequiándole aquel maldito brazalete, y luego se aparecía lo más simpático con la hermana y ex amante que decía detestar. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Desde donde le estaban llegando esos celos repentinos?

Ares tomó su respectiva posición en la mesa, la silla del margen, quedando Xena a su lado derecho al otro lado y Eris en el izquierdo quedando ambas mujeres una frente a la otra. Deimos y Fobos se situaban un poco más distanciados, a veces los dos a un lado, a veces uno frente al otro como Xena y Eris al lado de Ares. Dios al que por esta vez, la cercanía las dos le pareció estupenda.

―Antes de que pasen a degustar su paladar con estas delicias terrenales de todos los días ―les detuvo a todos justo cuando se disponían a ingerir lo presentado en sus platos recién descubiertos por los sirvientes a cada lado de la mesa―, quiero que sean los primeros en darse por enterados de un hecho futuro. Pero primero ―le introdujo un poco de intriga a sus palabras con su mirada muy bien clavada sobre sus dos hijos que no veían la hora en que le pudiesen hincar el diente a las delicias servidas―, he de recordarle su deber en mis dominios y la razón por las que les he permitido ocuparlos. Deimos, Fobos, si quieren seguir comiendo de mi mesa, más le vale a los dos no encontrarse aquí para el día de mañana. Los quiero a ambos respaldando a mis tropas en el exterior, los quiero trabajando. De lo contrario… ―Calló por un momento para hacer sonar sus dedos. Con esto, los dos hermanos tragaron hondo sin haber ingerido nada. Sus días de holgazanería en el templo de su padre llegaban a su fin―. En fin, dejado eso claro, vamos a lo primero. Xena ―se dirigió a ésta mirándole a los ojos―, creo estar seguro que recuerdas el día en el que nos casamos, ¿cierto?

―¿A qué viene esto? ―se incomodó la guerrera. Lo menos que se esperaba era que Ares se le ocurriera sacarle tan sepultado recuerdo.

Si a Xena la interrogante le cayó fuera de tiempo y lugar, ni hablar de cómo le pareció a Discordia. Sus abiertos ojos no le daban para captar razón o motivo alguno. Al fondo, Deimos y Fobos pasaban los suyos de lado a lado. De pronto, la cena pasaba a tomar un segundo lugar en ellos.

―¿Lo recuerdas?

―Sí. Pero no veo por qué…

―Entonces te tengo una segunda y última pregunta por hoy ―prosiguió antes de que ella divagara en lo que pensaba o dejaba de pensar respecto al tema―. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que renovemos nuestros votos, públicamente?

La discordiana de Eris cerró sus puños bajo la mesa. Preguntándose qué demonios pretendía Ares. ¿Por qué salía con esas delante de ella? A su frente, Xena se peguntaba más o menos lo mismo. En su caso, ¿por qué delante de todos? De unos dioses en específico puesto que los sirvientes llevaban minutos de haberse marchado tras servir los últimos platos. Porque ese era el punto. A todo su pueblo él les tenía prometido que la había traído a ellos para hacerla su reina, su futura diosa. Pero ella nunca podía creerlo a fondo. Y con razón, después de saber quién fue y seguía siendo Ares… Sucediendo que no se le iba de la mente de que a fin de cuentas, él sólo la hubiese traído de vuelta a la vida para recuperar a todos sus fieles perdidos. Para volver a ser el poderoso dios que era. Incluso, poder serlo más. Si es que ya no lo era o estaba a un paso de serlo.

―¿Casarnos de nuevo? ―No estaba segura de haber entendido bien.

―Aún lo seguimos estando ―aseguró Ares sumido en una atmósfera en donde sólo se encontraba él y su guerrera. Los demás eran sólo oídos―. Pero si has de convertirte en una diosa y reinar a mi lado ―continuó―, debemos renovar el contrato que hicimos en el pasado. ¿Qué dices?

Todo tipo de cosas pasaron por su mente en cuestión de segundos. Su pasado y su presente. Ella misma de un principio a un fin. Su desgraciada existencia, lo único que recordaba de su vida. Tanto primera como segunda. Su dolor, todo lo que había perdido, lo que le habían arrebatado. El mundo cruel que no se cansaba de martirizarla. Lo que la mantenía de pie y con las fuerzas para enfrentarlo, el coraje, la ira, el odio. Sin esto, claramente no era nada, no era ella. Sin el dios que la había revivido, claramente no existiría. Existencia que éste le proponía conservar, y para siempre. Sólo tenía que aceptarlo a él, estar a su lado. Decisión que él desde luego ya había tomado. Llevándola más allá de la tierra, más allá de simples testigos mortales. Estaba compartiendo la noticia con divinidades como él. Para que pronto el Olimpo entero se diese por enterado, se diese por asegurado.

No estuvo muy segura de la decisión que ahora ella iba a tomar. Lo dicho y pensado podía haber tenido mucho que ver, demasiado. Como también cierta mirada de total odio a escasos pies de distancia. Eris revelaba en sus orbes las abrazadoras llamas que ardían en su interior. Comprendiéndola perfectamente. Se le estaba ofreciendo una posición, un poder verdaderamente envidiable. Ella, una mortal, tenía la oportunidad de obtenerlo. Y no veía razón o motivo alguno por el cual tener que rechazarlo.

―Acepto ―soltó sin darle más cabeza.

El sepulcral silencio que había vuelto a invadir la sala se rasgó por el medio con aquella palabra brotada de la propia boca de la guerrera. Para Ares fue toda una melodía escucharla, sujetando la mano de Xena como muestra de agrado. Para Deimos y Fobos, a ellos todavía no les llegaba la conclusión del hecho a sus mentes. Pero para Eris, para ella…

―Deben de estar dementes los dos, si piensan que eso ha de ser posible ―se exaltó la discordiana levantándose de golpe de su asiento. Para eso la había invitado a pasar a la sala su hermano, para jugarle aquella broma de muy mal gusto―. Nunca podrás convertirla en una divinidad como nosotros ―la señaló con desprecio―. Los días de ascender mortales al Olimpo se acabaron hace mucho. Eso te lo aseguro. Más cundo la ambrosía y las manzanas doradas, aparte de estar escasas y perfectamente custodiadas, poco gratas han de ser en este presente para la garganta mortal por la que bajen.

―Te equivocas, Discordia ―le contradijo tranquilamente Ares ignorando lo dicho sobre los alimentos que tiempo era el de saber lo poco que realmente le servirían―. Xena si llegará a experimentar el poder de una verdadera diosa. Le guste o no a quien esté presenté para verlo.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero la perla blanca del recién otorgado brazalete de Xena comenzaba a brillar. Nadie lo había notado, excepto Ares. Dios que comenzaba a notar lo mismo en los ojos de su hermana. Un brillo que producía cuando estaba a punto de atacar a alguien. El momento esperado había llegado. Eris estaba impartiendo todo su odio hacia la guerrera y la perla se activaba al sentirlo para poder repelerlo. Como aseguró Afrodita, cualquier ataque de su naturaleza que realizara, iba a terminar rebotado.

El brillo de la perla alertó a Xena, quien interrumpió su mirada hacia una furiosa de Eris para levantar su muñeca. En eso los restantes en la mesa se percataron del suceso. Finalmente la perla dejó de brillar. Las orbes de Eris también. El amuleto ya no detectaba amenaza. La diosa había controlado su poder. Nunca tuvo que llegar a atacar a Xena, como su interior le gritaba, como para percatarse que algo estaba bloqueando sus poderes. Volarla en mil pedazos era algo que no hubo de mandar a hacer, no obstante, si le estaba enviando oleadas de negativas cargas. Quería tan siquiera mortificarla mentalmente. Llenarla del odio y la discordia que ella misma contra todo sentía. Su principal ataque.

Entendiéndolo todo y sin poder soportarlo más, Eris desapareció de la sala.

…

El avanzado invierno arropaba los campos con sus últimas heladas ventiscas. Xena se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación observándolo todo. Un descolorido y pálido paisaje hacia las ya casi completamente indistinguibles montañas Ródope en nublada lejanía. El margen de separación entre la tracia griega y la tracia indoeuropea. Segunda región interna desde donde se venían desplazando cada año pueblos bárbaros como los conocidos búlgaros que ya eran uno de sus extendidos habitantes. Zona en la que mantenía ocupado sus pensamientos debido a la misión que le había encomendado a Tarkan un mes atrás. Preguntándose si había hecho bien en su impulsiva decisión, una extraña y templada oleada de calor le hizo levantar la vista hacia el cielo.

Unos luminosos rayos del sol se filtraron entre la espesa capa de nubes de las alturas. Incrementando su claridad y calor al grado de despejarlas hacia un lado. Debía ser cosa del viento de las alturas. Un regalo matinal que no iba a despreciar. Descubriéndose del azulado y decorativo manto con el que se cubría los hombros esa mañana para poder aceptar los cálidos rayos sobre su piel. Sus días en aquel templo le habían hecho olvidar la gracia que se sentía al aceptar el abrazo de tan divino astro entre las alturas. Calidez que le hizo olvidar a su vez los motivos por los cuales se encontraba despierta y alistada desde temprano. Ares le había informado sobre la visita de alguien fundamental en los planes para su inmortalización. Perséfone llegaría dentro de cualquier momento.

Detrás de los rayos del sol, una templada brisa le meció sus cabellos. Cargaba un aroma no propio de la temporada, a flores. Si eso le pareció extraño, el aroma de cierta flor en específico le hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe. Viendo y sintiendo contra su piel que ésta cargaba algo más que aire. Extendiendo su mano entre la corriente, atrapó lo que originaba aquel aroma. Pétalos blancos observó sobre su palma. Pétalos pertenecientes a una reconocida flor. Flor que no tardó en posarse en su forma completa en esa palma abierta. Recibiendo compañía de otras más. Eran flores de fresno.

Parecía un sueño. ¿Flores de fresno en invierno? Pequeñas flores como las que aún mantenía sobre su mano. Estaba consciente de encontrarse más despierta que nunca. Aquello no era para nada un sueño. Era una realidad que estaba viviendo. Y no tardó en conocer la causa. "_Te_ _enviaré unas flores de este árbol_", recordó a su fallecido hijo decirle en los Campos Elíseos bajo la sombra del gran fresno blanco en el que conversaron.

―Te acordaste ―le habló al aire una conmovida madre cuyas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos para bañar los diminutos pétalos de las flores de fresno. Pequeñeces que estrechó contra su pecho―. ¿Cómo supiste que éste era el día? El día del año en el que volví a la vida ―especificó refiriéndose a la fecha de su renacimiento, del cumpleaños de su segunda vida―. Tal vez sea porque los muertos saben todo sobre los vivos que dejan en la tierra ―supuso con una sonrisa―. Gracias.

El saberse recordada por alguien, un fruto nacido de su vientre que desenterró una vez los escasos vestigios de bondad que aún quedaban en su alma, le hizo sentirse amada. Amada aunque fuese a través de la distancia y el tiempo, a través de otro tiempo. Un regocijo para su sangrante corazón. Pero entonces… Entonces recordó unas siguientes palabras de su hijo. En su promesa, éste añadió: "_Para que te acuerdes que te amo. Y que también, que deseo que vuelvas a reunirte conmigo, abuela y los demás en estos campos. No me gustaría que tu destino cambiase por esta nueva vida que tienes ahora, y seamos separados definitivamente._"

Un profundo dolor se apoderó de nuevo de su temporero agraciado corazón. Su hijo al principio esperaba que ella renunciara a todo eso que en el presente le mantenía con vida. Decisión que no podía tomar. Algo que esperaba que aceptase luego de indicarle que como según él no le iba a pedir de nuevo tal cosa, que ella no le pidiese a su vez que le acompañase al mundo de los vivos.

―Yo también te amo, hijo mío. Lo haré por siempre. Pero no puedo cumplir lo que deseaste. Ahora tengo una nueva vida.

Lágrimas y lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas para caer sobre el piso o ser arrastradas por el viento que no dejaba de envolverla antes de seguir su camino. Directo a quien ella le emitía tan doliente negativa.

―Y los vivos, deben continuar con su vida. Así sean unos revividos como yo.

Respiró profundo para controlarse y cesar su lagrimeo. Que nadie la estuviese mirando. Que los únicos testigos de su dolor fuesen las flores que al balcón seguían llegando y las que todavía retenía en sus manos. Últimas que en algún momento debía de dar soltura. El problema es que no sabía cómo. Quedándosele mirando por un rato más mientras más lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse de nuevo.

―¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí?

Ares le dio un pequeño susto al hablarle de golpe. No tenía la menor idea si había llegado por la puerta o simplemente se teletransportó. Como fuese, llegaba en un mal momento.

―Perséfone ya ha llegado y te está esperando. Su tiempo sobre la tierra en esta temporada siempre está contado por lo que te pido que te des… ¿Y estas flores?

Por una fracción de segundo había pensado que se trataba de nieve colada del exterior. Pero no, eran diminutas flores de fresno esparcidas por todo el balcón y parte de la habitación.

Ares barrió con sus negras botas las que le estorbaban el paso y otras sin más ni más las pisó. De no ser porque vio al viento como responsable, juraría que su princesa se había vuelto loca deshaciendo un ramo de fresno por toda la habitación igual que una ninfa de los bosques.

―Xena, ¿y estas flores? ―insistió al ver también que ésta no se había molestado en mirarle.

Temiendo que le descubriera sus ojos llorosos, la guerrera se apuró en darle una respuesta antes de que el dios le estudiase la mirada.

―Las ha traído el viento, ¿qué no ves?

Claro que lo veía. Lo que no veía es de dónde. Era invierno.

―Debe ser algún efecto de la presencia de Perséfone ―dijo alzándose de hombros sin poder encontrar otra respuesta. Y la verdad era que no estaba para hallarla. Como tan poco le interesaba hacerlo―. Diosa que te está esperando. Vamos ahora para que…

―Iré en un momento, Ares. Calzo unas sandalias y voy.

El dios tuvo un impulso de preguntarle si le sucedía algo. Su princesa continuaba sin darle mirada. Se alzó de hombros nuevamente. No era de los que le gustaba complicar las cosas. Si tenía algo y no se lo decía, eso era su problema.

―Bien, no te pases de cinco minutos.

Esperó que se fuera, si bien por la puerta, si bien desapareciendo. Poca atención prestó al respecto. Su concentración estaba sobre las flores que aún sostenía.

―Ya debo continuar con mi vida, Solan ―habló con la vista puesta sobre las flores―. Pero no por ello pienses que he de olvidarte. ―Y dicho esto, besa las flores y permite que se las lleve el viento. Tal vez, hacia la pacífica tierra donde descansaba su hijo.

Tenía que serenarse. Sentimientos como aquellos fueron, según lo que creía, los que la habían llevado a su fin en tiempos pasados. Una cosa era no olvidar a su hijo y a los otros pocos que amó, y otra muy distinta era quedarse con ellos en el pasado. A diferencia de ellos, ella había obtenido una nueva vida que vivir. Una vida al lado de un dios que se la había otorgado y que en esos momentos le esperaba para asegurarse de que nunca se le terminara.

Con sus piel calzados como dijo, Xena entró en la sala donde las dos deidades de Ares y Perséfone le esperaban, en la privada del dios. Uno con su natural impaciencia y la otra con su absoluta calma. Se hallaban los dos frente al miradero, del cual cuyas aguas emitían un resplandeciente brillo lima.

Ares le peleó que en vez de cinco, se había demorado diez. Ella le pasó de largo, el trabajo de Perséfone en las aguas del miradero era algo que no veía todos los días. La diosa removía las enverdecidas aguas con el desliz de su mano sobre éstas, sin tocarlas. Líquido que debía de estar hirviendo por el burbujeo que se asomaba desde su interior. Dos o tres veces había visto cambiar el color de las aguas de aquel miradero cuando Ares se comunicaba con ellos en el inframundo. Más nunca que se comportasen de ese modo. El efecto seguramente se debía a las cristalinas gotas que la diosa dejaba caer desde un frasco.

―Esencia de Mnemósine ―explicó la diosa terrenal ante la curiosa mirada de Xena―, la divinidad de la memoria. Hoy necesito que expongas tus recuerdos. Trozos de tu vida que digan quien eres, que te identifiquen ―agregó por la segunda expresión interrogativa en el rostro de la guerrera. Necesito una muestra de tu ser, lo que has cultivado dentro de ti. La denominada alma de todos los mortales.

―Yo sólo espero que no me la dejes sin memoria, Perséfone ―dijo con inquietud desde su posición un cruzado de brazos de Ares. El preocupado siempre confiaría plenamente en el ser de su prima media hermana pero no estaba seguro de poder hacer siempre lo mismo cuando se trataba de sus facultades―. No ha sido nada fácil que su mente recuerde quién es y quién sigue siendo. Sobre todo para mí ―añadió en un audible murmuro mirando de lado y levantando las cejas como muestra de todos los mal ratos en los que cayó por causa de ello.

―No son gotas de Lete las que estoy vertiendo, tranquilos los dos ―habló en plural percatándose de que la guerrera que le miraba poseía la misma preocupación que su familiar a su lado―. Lo que me llevaré será como un espejo con el reflejo de tu memoria, Xena. Un cuadro de tu persona.

―¿Para qué? ―exigió saber más que preguntar. Eso de estar abriendo su mente no le era de sumo agrado.

―Para poder identificarte entre los millones y millones de mortales cuyas vidas y destinos manejan las Moiras en el inframundo, y de paso tener una muestra de tu alma con la que trabajar en el futuro que se te ha de cambiar, de mortal a una divinidad ―le contestó Ares desenvainando una hermosa daga que tenía posada sobre su mesa de trabajo―. O para lo que sea que le necesiten, esas brujas del tiempo ―terminó dándose por poco conocedor del tema―. Lamentablemente el tiempo que tenías en el inframundo lo desperdiciaste marchando de aquí y para allá como un alma en pena. De no haber sido así, este trabajito lo hubiésemos tenido ya facilitado y adelantado frente a las caras de las propias Moiras. Bastando sólo con que te presentaras como lo que allí eras, como un alma.

―Ya veo, y ya comprendo ―admitió cruzándose de brazos ahora ella―. Llevarme al inframundo no sólo fue un hecho movido por un acto de generosidad de tu parte. Un gran interés guardado bajo la mesa te lo tenías que tener.

―Un interés que a fin de cuenta seguía siendo algo para ti. O si no te has dado cuenta, la que necesita ser inmortalizada aquí eres tú ―le tuvo que echar en cara el impaciente dios tirándole de uno de sus brazos para descruzárselos y apuntarle con la punta de la daga para dejarle sus palabras más claras que el agua.

Al lado de ellos, Perséfone se preguntaba cuándo llegaría el día en el que los dos se cansaran de pelearse por todo. Ofreciéndose a suavizar el presente mientras ese incierto y lejano futuro llegaba.

―En realidad fui yo la que le hice la sugerencia a Ares. Deseaba aprovechar tu visita para llevarte ante las hiladoras del destino y tratar con ellas tu inmortalización. Porque ellas en su ocupada existencia no han de subir a la tierra para charlar con cualquier mortal que desee cambiar su vida. Sobre todo, una transformación como la tuya. De humana a diosa. Algo que sólo manejarían a no ser que se les revele en tu destino.

―Veo que el trabajo es toda una cadena ―se fijó la guerrera―. Espero haber tenido ningún inconveniente con las Moiras en mi pasado porque ya deberíamos ir despidiendo de su colaboración en este asunto.

―Por suerte, Xena, en tu pasado pareciste caerle bien a las Moiras que varias visiones y secretos te confirieron ―comentó Ares refiriéndose al día que le dieron la oportunidad a la guerrera de ver cómo hubiese sido su vida si jamás se hubiese encaminado por las guerras, y mucho más tarde a cuando le profetizaron cómo debía darse el Ocaso de los Dioses―. Hasta en nuestra boda estuvieron presentes. Mira a ver si llegaron a convertirse en unas fanáticas tuyas.

―Si estuvieron en mi boda contigo, también pudieron estar presente en otras tragedias ―supuso con áspero tono. Prosiguiendo al instante antes de que al dios se le ocurriera defenderse con una carta suya―. Y sobre mi destino ―cambió hacia lo posterior dicho por Perséfone―, ¿qué tal si en mi destino no se dice otra cosa que volver a morir como morí antes? ―Y preguntado, que se gira hacia Ares en busca de una respuesta ante tan posible futuro.

―Entonces sería tu decisión, Xena ―le contestó con suma simpleza el interrogado―. Si mueres, será porque así lo elijas. Porque a diferencia de muchos mortales, a ti se te está dando la nueva oportunidad de inmortalizarte. Y espero que esta vez sí sepas sacarle provecho ―agregó algo contraído recordando esas veces en las que le ofreció lo mismo en el pasado.

Un torbellino de pensamientos arremetió contra la mente de la guerrera. Preguntándose por qué si el poder y la gloria era algo que siempre había deseado, al final decidió dejarles. Ares una vez más, aunque pareciera milagro, no mentía en cuanto eso de esperar que esta vez si supiera sacarle provecho. Una vez tuvo en sus manos la ambrosía. Ingiriéndola sólo una vez para sobrevivir, y no una segunda para inmortalizarse. Vengase en una ocasión más lejana las manzanas doradas. Tuvo una a un centímetro de su boca y la terminó rechazando. Allá para ese tiempo en el que su dios había vuelto a ser mortal tras ceder sus poderes para salvar a su hija. Acabando ambos junto con Afrodita, también mortalisada por obra de Calígula, frente a un árbol de doradas manzanas en el norte. En las tierras de Odín. Pues con todo eso del Ocaso de los Dioses, las doradas de Hera custodiadas por las Hespérides no se sabía en donde tenían dejado su rastro.

La pregunta de por qué no haber aceptado ese poder cuando tuvo la oportunidad seguía rebotándole en su cabeza. ¿Qué motivo pudo haber sido más fuerte que ese poder mismo? Partiendo de sólo lo que tenía recordado y conocía de ella misma, era absolutamente normal y creíble que no le hallara, que no le supiera. Porque cómo poder imaginar que alguien como ella logró anteponer el bien mismo que la tentación de ser convertida en toda una diosa.

―Xena, se te dijo para ahora, no para el próximo siglo.

Por andar nadando en las aguas de su memoria, no se dio ni cuenta que llevaban momentos de haberle pedido que se acercara a las del miradero. Recibiendo por eso otro de sus tirones de brazo por Ares, quien le acaba de sacar de sus pensamientos.

―Perséfone tendrá pinta de la bella durmiente con esa calma con la que siempre anda. Pero te aseguro que en el inframundo, con todos los lamentos de esos muertos, lo menos que hace es eso ―prosiguió recriminándole Ares.

Continuaba sin entenderlo. Pero por lo que hubiese sido, creía ya no importarle. Como se dijo, sólo tomaría de su pasado lo que podía ayudarle a existir y permanecer en ese presente que vivía.

Sin permitir que más pensamientos le perturbaran, acortó la distancia que le separaba del miradero. Acercándose a sus enverdecidas aguas ya algo más tranquilas desde que Perséfone no las removía, y por lo entendido, también calentaba.

―Descubre tú brazo.

La petición de la diosa la dejaba sin explicación hasta que Ares se le acercó con la daga que rato llevaba empuñando y le descubrió la manga de su brazo derecho. No supo si vio bien pero éste hasta como que le placía lo siguiente a hacer. Maldito y desgraciado como él solo.

―Tú sangre hará que estas aguas te reconozcan ―le dijo Ares colocando el filo sobre la blanca y suave piel interna de su seleccionado brazo―. No te preocupes, te sanaré luego, si no lloras ―se burló.

Una rápida pasada y una herida quedó hecha sobre su carne. Como era natural, la sangre brotó de inmediato, y sin dejar que se perdiera ni una sola gota, Ares le estiró la extremidad sobre las aguas del miradero. Dejándole inclinado tal brazo para que ésta se escurriera hasta la mano y dedo índice del que comenzaba a gotear hasta caer finalmente al agua.

Justo cuando cayó la primera gota de sangre, las aguas del miradero se hundieron sobre sí hasta arremolinarse por todo el centro. Más y más gotas de sangre fueron cayendo y la velocidad de dicho remolino fue en aumento. Entremezclando la roja sangre con las verdes aguas que de pronto se tornaron tan oscuras como la noche.

―Es suficiente ―detuvo Perséfone―. Ya puedes mirarte.

¿Qué se mirara? A ver si podía, porque desde que llegaron esas turbias aguas, ahora más oscuras de la cuenta, no permitían ni que la luz las atravesase. Sin embargo, cuando se calmaron, Xena pudo ver su reflejo por vez primera. Tratándose sólo de eso, de su reflejo. Porque a pesar de que Perséfone y Ares se hallaban a su lado, sólo su rostro era reconocido por aquellas aguas. Tal y como dijo la diosa terrenal, se necesitaba de la sangre para que así sucediese.

Pronto su propio reflejo desapareció como según se dibujó sobre las aguas. Ahora rápidas imágenes iguales a sueños en la cabeza fueron a ocupar su lugar. Se presentaban tan veloces que apenas se era capaz de distinguirlas y mucho menos ordenarles. Todas sobre ella, sobre Xena. Sobre su vida. Al principio todo se basó en su segunda vida, en sus días como una supuesta amazona y luego uno de los últimos meses al lado de Ares. Pero luego cambió a los de su primera vida. Y como eran sus tiempos bélicos los que más que dominaban en su memoria, las imágenes de batallas, campos de guerra y derramamientos de sangre era lo que principalmente se coloreaba.

No era nada nítido, pero por la satisfactoria sonrisa que Ares producía, algo de todo se entendía. Agradándole lo que veía. Enorgulleciéndose de su princesa hasta que imágenes no gratas ante sus ojos comenzaron a fluir de la mente de la guerrera hasta las aguas de aquel miradero. Sus obras por el camino del bien fue totalmente un descuadre. Y la difusa forma de una campesina de Potidea fue la mancha que acabó de arruinarle el cuadro.

―Ya creo que con esto también es más que suficiente ―intervino Ares antes de que aquello terminara en un trago amargo para su garganta. Para su suerte, Xena estaba tan aturdía que no habría remedio de Jacob que le sanara de la jaqueca que tendría por todo ese día. Sentía que sus ojos se le querían brotar de sus cuencas. Orbes que no había resistido tener abiertos en cuanto se procesaron los primeros segundos de imágenes. Al fin y al cabo, no necesitaba tenerlos abiertos para ver lo que se procesaba en su memoria―. ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó al ver que le costaba mantenerse de pie.

―Sólo necesito aire ―impidió que la siguiera sosteniendo por un brazo y cintura. Después de verse en tantas y tantas batallas en menos de lo que marcaba un minuto, en donde caía y se levantaba sola, no veía por qué tener a alguien que le socorriese por tener un simple mareo―. Y alejarme de este ambiente de aroma a pócimas y brujería ―tuvo que comentar con una mala cara hacia Perséfone a quien comenzaba a ver como eso, como una bruja―. Espero que con lo que he reflejado ahí te sea suficiente ―le agregó a ésta. Diosa que recogía, con tan sólo acercar un extraño y redondeado frasco a las aguas, una fina capa de aspecto aceitoso que había quedado suspendida tras éstas volver a oscurecerse una vez Xena se les apartó. Introduciéndose en la especie de matraz cónico de unos cien mililitros como si en el interior existiese una fuerza que le absorbiera. Quedando totalmente acumulado con su tono cristalino en el interior.

―Yo estoy seguro de que sí ―esperó lo mismo Ares ocupándose de sanar el brazo de la guerrera―. No soy de los que les gusta repetir riesgos después de haberlos vivido ―sumó a sus palabras sin que Xena pudiese entenderle del todo.

…

Lo que quedaba de transcurrir de la fría estación del invierno podría decirse que lo pasó en una rutina diaria que consistía en entrenar por secciones a las tropas de Ares todas las mañanas, para luego en las tardes trabajar con dicho dios en planes y estrategias de invasión y extensión de dominios (a veces solos o junto con los pocos generales que aún permanecían en Aresia). De no encontrarse raramente uno que otro día de esa semana en dichas actividades, lo hacía en otras de interés personal. Como instruirse más de la cuenta entre los miles de libros que tenía a su completa disposición en la instalada biblioteca del templo. Y en las noches, en ese tiempo…

―¿No te da frío dormir sólo con esa bata de lino? ―irrumpió en la habitación de la guerrera quien no necesita presentación. Acabando con el silencio y la paz que le anduvo rodeando para esas horas desde los pasados días.

La guerrera, que se encontraba a punto de tumbarse sobre la mudilla cama par un merecido descanso, se quedó con las mantas extendidas sobre ésta. Sus horas de sueño iban a ser retrasadas un poco más.

―¿Se te ofrece algo? ―le llevó al grano la interrumpida con la más seriedad e indiferencia posible.

―Sólo saber si estás descansando bien durante estas frías noches.

―Esta sería otra noche en la que ya lo estuviese haciendo de no haberte presentado.

―¿Segura? ¿No necesitarás de alguna fuente de calor adicional para hacerlas más llevaderas?

Ante esta pretenciosa interrogante, la guerrera casi revienta los cojines y almohadones que sacudía por el colchón como se es de costumbre para limpiar la cama.

―Completamente. Y ahora, si me disculpas, deseo entregarme al sueño ―le despachó con el mismo seco carácter disponiéndose a treparse en su cama. Dándole la completa espalda al dios y con eso su total ignoro.

―No te creo ―insiste en lo mismo atrapándola por esa cintura que le dejaba expuesta bajo la transparentada tela―. Aunque sea en sueños sé que extrañas mis abrazadoras manos sobre tu piel ―le dijo cerca de su oído mientras le rodeaba más con sus brazos―. Viniendo ante ti antes de que comiences a llamarme dormida.

―No seas patético, Ares ―le exigió más que pedir soltándose de sus brazos e impidiendo que le depositase los acostumbrados besos sobre su cuello―. Ni en tus propios sueños has logrado escuchar que imploré por tu presencia.

―Vamos, por qué tanta antipatía hacia mi persona. ¿Por qué me sigues repeliendo? ¿Qué más quieres que haga por ti para que eso cambie? ¿Acaso debo mejorar mis atenciones contigo? ―Y con otra de sus cínicas preguntas va e intenta traerla de vuelta a sus brazos. Acto que sólo le deja con aire entre las manos―. Vamos, ¿hasta cuándo me vas a tener en esta huelga de hambre? ¿Eh?

―Márchate.

Esperando que con esa palabra entendiera que en verdad lo que quería hacer en esos momentos era dormir tranquilamente, Xena descubrió las sábanas de su cama para introducirse bajo éstas. Detrás de ella, Ares no permitió que le dejase con la palabra en la boca. Volteándola en seguida por sus brazos y arrojándose sobre ella en la cama para hacerse escuchar de todas formas.

―Pesas demasiado, maldito necio. ¡Muévete!

―Hace pocos días aceptaste que renováramos nuestros antiguos y bien sepultados en el tiempo, votos. Y mírate, comportándote como el aceite cuando le agregan agua. Completamente distante.

―¡Que te levantes!

―Como si lo desearas en verdad, Xena ―se negó sin prestarle atención a sus súplicas. En verdad que le estaba privando del aire―. Estamos de nuevo solos, a excepción de los sirvientes y guardias, claro. Que duermen en la planta baja. El trío de Deimos, Fobos y Eris los tengo bien ocupados en otras tierras. Y con tanto trabajo todos los días, no sería sano que continuásemos perdiendo tan privadas noches como éstas. ¿No crees?

―¡Ares, te he dicho que te…

El dios no se contuvo más y le calló su boca con la hambrienta y voraz de él. Presionándola de inmediato a que ella abriese la suya y él poder adentrarse como deseaba. Todo mientras recibía golpes de la guerrera en todo su pecho en una clara indicativa de que debía de apartarse. La ignoró totalmente. Tomándole las muñecas y extendiéndoselas con todo y brazos sobre la cama a ambos lados para imposibilitarla. A esto, sin dejar de besarla. Manteniéndose deseosamente en su boca para luego bajar por su blanco y igualmente irresistible cuello. Teniendo oportunidad entonces de transmitirle algunas palabras.

―No volvamos a lo mismo, Xena. Que si realmente no quisieras estar a mi lado, hace tiempo que hubieses encontrado la forma de evitarlo. Pero no es así. Ni con las barreras que colocabas entre nosotros en el pasado, con miles de estúpidas excusas lo pudiste lograr. ¿Y sabes por qué? ―le inquirió sin esperar a que le contestara al trasladar su camino de besos por sus hombros y alto pecho―. Porque al final terminabas dejando un indicio, una pista para que te siguiera. Una esperanza oculta entre las sombras. Una posibilidad igual a un grano de arena en todo el mar, igual a una estrella en todo el firmamento. ¿Verdad que así ha sido? ―le retó a responderle mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Ojos que aunque los continuaba teniendo inundados de total enojo, hacía casi un minuto que había parado de forcejear con el dios y de escupirle sus acostumbrados insultos.

Las palabras de la deidad le llegaban hasta su razón como una completa verdad. Por más que le fastidiara, tenía que aceptar que todo era cierto. Ella jamás dejó de ser tentada por esa grandiosidad que Ares le proveía. Él era su puerta hacia esa libertad que quería tener. Ella era la corriente de un río que aunque se obstaculizara con miles de causes, al final terminaba hallando esa salida hacia el amplio mar. Porque el río siempre vuelve al mar. Y una vez que retorna, se le hace bien difícil poderle abandonar. Xena siempre supo que así sería su relación con el dios de la guerra. Siempre le anduvo repeliendo porque sabía que después de tener un acercamiento con él, ya no se podría zafar. Temiendo grandemente por ello. Puesto de que todo lo dicho no era el principal problema. Sino éste, el que ella terminara de enamorarse completamente de él. Y que después, después éste la expulsara de sus aguas marítimas como había terminado separada de la vida de todos sus antiguos amantes.

Si tan sólo fuese completamente la desgraciada que la vida le decía ser, pensamientos como los indicados no le estuviesen atormentando en esos momentos. Su mente se había convertido en un torbellino de confusiones. Disgustándose con ella misma por estar metida en él. Le disgustaba estar pensando en sus relaciones como pareja. Cuando ya todo ello no eran más que piedras en el camino que había dejado atrás. Si había llegado a amar a uno, y éste a ella, debía de hincarse con una y mil plegarias ante Afrodita y Eros así ese amor no le hubiese durado mucho tiempo. Ah, pero eso no era del todo el punto entre todos sus pensamientos. El punto aquí era que después de conocer lo que era el amor, temía sufrir grandemente por éste. Temía enredarse en ese sentimiento y luego no poderse desprender cuando éste ya no quisiera acogerle.

―¿Verdad que así ha sido? ―le repitió su inquisitiva un atento de Ares que no había dejado de mirarle en todo el tiempo en el que ella se mantuvo con la mirada perdida en medio de sus pensamientos. En esto ella regresa en sí y amargamente le contesta:

―Tal vez, Ares. Tal vez yo he sido una desvalida abeja atraída por el dulce néctar que desprendes. Un dulce que sacia, pero también, un dulce que envenena.

Le analizó sus palabras. Bien, ella tan poco no se equivocaba en lo que decía. Pero él mucho menos en lo que tenía que decirle.

―Si así ha sido nuestra historia, te recuerdo que las abejas también tienen su ponzoña. Así que, querida, los dos estamos envenenados hasta los huesos. Los dos unidos no hemos sido otra cosa que una pareja de negros escorpiones.

Se miraron, ¿qué más decir contra eso? Si se trataba de otra gran verdad entre verdades. Una verdad que por más grande que fuera, al fin terminaba importando poco. Demasiado poco cuando ese amor era más poderoso que el veneno mismo. Demasiado poco cuando se tenían uno frente al otro.

No dijeron nada más, al menos en palabras. Sus miradas hablaban por sí solas. Por más que doliera, a los dos no les importaba herirse con el aguijón del otro. Con tal de estar juntos, ya no les importaba ahogarse entre las aguas de pasión que ofrecían cada uno. Cuando se tenían entre los brazos del otro, pocas fuerzas eran capaz de separarlos.

Aclarado esto, Ares volvió a besarle. Como sucedía muchas veces en su segundo acercamiento, con más lentitud y más gentileza. Dando apenas un toque en sus labios en espera de que ella le correspondiera. Tentándole a caer en su seductora pasión. Soltándole las muñecas, en vista de que ésta ya no luchaba para separársele, y pasar a repartirle afectuosas caricias por los costados de su cuerpo, por el centro de su pecho y finalmente piernas. Logrando que Xena se olvidara de todo y comenzara a darse soltura. Correspondiendo a los besos del dios y de repente ser ella la que le exigía querer más. Levantando su cabeza para atrapar mejor los labios de su amante. Retribuyéndole las caricias por todo su cuerpo por unas en el abrazador pecho de él. Sintiendo su palpitante corazón aclamando por poseer más de ella.

Como era normal, las telas de su ropa no tardaron en molestar. De que quería verlo fuera de su habitación, ahora la guerrera se encontraba luchando con abrir el negro chaleco de su dios, y flexionando las piernas para que éste pudiese hacer lo mismo con la falda de su bata y así dar alcance a la piel de sus muslos. El ritmo pausado con el que se habían acercado nuevamente acaba de ser aplastado por una descontrolada onda de estímulos que tenía encendidos el cuerpo de cada uno. Xena ahora llevaba sus manos al cuello del dios y comenzaba ahí a presionarle su cabeza para que no se le separase de su boca y también a viajar por su espalda para dejarle por medio de marcas el desespero que venía teniendo guardado por tenerle.

La luna que se asomaba por la ventana pronto sería testigo de otra oleada de pasión entre el dios de la guerra y su adorada mortal. La fuerza que podía separarlos no daba signos de querer presentarse. No los daba por ningún lado, al menos en la guerrera. Porque de donde fuese, Ares logró obtenerla para terminar con lo que aún no acababa.

―Espero que hayas entendido lo que somos, Xena ―le dijo una vez se hubo separado de su boca recibiendo una desaprobatoria mirada en el momento―. Y que por más venenoso que sea el aguijón del otro, hace tiempo que en nuestras venas han aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

Tenía que estar viendo mal. Ares se separaba de ella con toda la intención de marcharse y dejarla completamente plantada sobre la cama.

―¿Qué? Pero… ¿A dónde vas? ―se irguió sobre los colchones sin poder creerlo. Ares se le separaba de su lado voluntariamente.

―¿No querías hace poco que me marchara? ―le reluce abrochándose el cierre de sus pantalones. A saber quién de los dos se lo había soltado―. Un caballero siempre complace a su dama.

―No seas estúpido, Ares. ¿No ves que…

―Sólo precavido. Aunque parezca, hoy no es la noche para que estemos juntos como la pareja que somos ― aseguró abriéndose de brazos en medio de un gesto de _ni modo_.

A Xena le seguía ardiendo la piel, pero esta vez de ira. Tanta manía de su dios para que ésta le correspondiera, y cuando ella al fin accedía, él que le daba con marcharse y dejarla.

―Déjate de idioteces. ¡No me puedes dejar así! Después de que yo…

―Date un baño con agua fría si entras en crisis ―le sugirió―. Yo ya me voy. ―Anunciado burlonamente esto, que le deposita un beso sobre su entreabierta e incrédula boca. Como efecto, ella que le lanza uno de los cojines de la cama. Luego otro, y otro hasta que ya no quedaron ninguno y las cosas sobre una mesa cercana pasaron a sustituirles.

―Ares, Ares… ¡Me quieres volver loca! ¡Me vas a volver loca!

―Hasta otra noche, princesa mía ―se despidió sonriente el reclamado desapareciendo en al acto con una sonrisa en su rostro y esquivando un cofre de joyas directo a su cretina cara―. Al menos ya sabes que sí me deseas ―se le escuchó decir en medio del vacío. No iba a dar su dicha cara, pero podía quedarse para ver como la guerrera terminaba de volcar toda la habitación.

…

Otro día de duro invierno si le pedían su opinión y la de los hombres que entrenaba. Hombres que cada vez iban incrementando su número gracias al reclutamiento que las tropas de Ares realizaban por los territorios en los que se extendían. Llegando cada semana escoltas con nuevos integrantes que enlistar en los campamentos. Lo bueno del asunto era que las fuerzas del ejército de Ares se incrementaban. Lo malo es que para ella, Xena, el trabajo no se acababa. Deseando poder dividirse para dar abasto entre tantos soldados.

―Si tan sólo todos hablaran un mismo idioma ―pedía a los aires durante unas horas de medio día. Acaba de entrenar a un grupo entremezclado con oriundos de pueblos celtas, los más recientes en el campamento, y estaba que no daba para más. Otra lengua extranjera más con la que tuviese que tratar y aprender aunque fuese a lo básico, y estaba segura de que su cabeza estallaría. Aunque tal vez no antes que la conducta de su querido dios de la guerra hacia ella. Con él estaba seguro de cruzar el margen hacia la locura muy pronto si continuaba en el plan en el que estaba. Todavía no se le borraba de su cabeza la manera en la que se atrevió a dejarla plantada en toda la definición de la palabra. De eso dos noches atrás.

Pensando en lo dicho, hizo uso de un paño en un plato hondo con agua tibia que siempre las sirvientas le dejaban para que se refrescase un poco. Se limpió el sudado rostro y los brazos. ¡Cómo deseaba un buen baño en esos momentos! En una tina de agua era donde único podía decirse que encontraba un poco de tranquilidad. Si cierto dios no le daba con aparecerse y estropearle todo, claro.

Deshaciéndose de su capa ajustada con un broche de bronce sobre su pecho, una pieza de lana de un vino casi marrón minuciosamente trabajada para ella, se adentró más en la gran tienda que ocupó con Ares antes de trasladarse al templo. Entonces se acerca a la mesa de reuniones y deberes de allí que nunca dejaba de estar llena de documentos y papiros desde que la vio por primera vez. Allá para cuando Ares la presentó por vez primera a los pueblos que componían sus campamentos y ella fue preparada para la noche en los interiores de esa gran tienda en la que debido al trabajo en el campo abierto, ocupaba de nuevo. Al menos por las horas del día.

Dando una lectura rápida de los documentos que creía de mayor importancia, no sintió venir a su dios entre dioses que se adentraba en la tienda como el gato negro que era. Sin hacer uso de sus manos para mover la pesada cortina de piel que cubría la entrada y sin sonar sus botas sobre el suelo alfombrado con un tapiz de entretejido y flexible mimbre. Material que siempre sonaba con cada paso.

El recién llegado la estudió con la mirada. Le veía de un lado, inclinada sobre la mesa con sus manos a ambos lados sosteniendo su peso para poder leer con atención y claridad lo que yacía escrito sobre un pergamino. Su perfecta silueta bajo su ajustada vestimenta de cuero oscuro, ese tono cenizo café casi negro que toda la vida había usado, le ayudaba a realzar sus bien proporcionadas curvas. Dando una imagen de cordilleras montañosas en sus levantados y apretados pechos por el frente y donde su espalda perdía el nombre por atrás. Donde la falda de tachones sueltos de cuero con decorativas placas de bronce colocadas en forma de chapas se alzaban a causa de la tonificada parte corporal que cubrían. Dejando al completo descubierto el resto de las piernas que se extendían más abajo. Unos sedosos muslos propios de las ejercitadas piernas a los que pertenecían. Del guerrero cuerpo al que en conjunto, estaban unidas. Piernas que se distinguían por siempre calzar unas altas botas que le cubrían hasta las rodillas.

Vaya que podía pasarse toda la eternidad mirándole, como ya se había reconocido. Sus brazos de mujer, blancos pero fortalecidos sin perder esa delicadeza femenina. Extremidades contra las que incontables veces había luchado y recibido atestados golpes. Pásese ahora a sus hombros, cubiertos en esos momentos por unas hombreras con forma de garras. Muy similares a esas de alas de demonio que usó cuando era conocida como la Destructora de las Naciones. Como en verdad fuesen las que llevaba puestas en ese presente, que suerte que las tuviese. O no sabría si iba a lograr contenerse y no lanzarse sobre ella a llenarle de besos y caricias en esa área. Tenía que mantener en pie su estrategia para atraer de vuelta a su néctar, a la aguijonada abeja que se empecinó atrapar.

Se acercó a ella sin hacer todavía el menor ruido. O Xena se encontraba extremadamente concentrada en lo que leía, o de plano el dios se había vuelto invisible como para no poder percibirlo aunque fuese por el rabillo del ojo. Permitiéndole por ello que le tomase por sorpresa. Ares se posicionó a su espalda y provocándole un leve brinco de susto al recogerle su cabello entre sus manos y agacharse sobre ella, a su oído le dijo:

―No tienes idea lo mucho que me deleita verte así, concentrada en los asuntos de la guerra, vestida con todo el atuendo digno de una verdadera guerrera y más que nada, trabajando para mí.

Cuando creía que estaba dejando de pensar en el rey de Roma, éste que le sorprende igual que sigiloso gato por su espalda. Y no sólo eso, sino que también se le presenta con sus grandes aires de soberanía.

―Cree te lo mientras quieras, Ares. ―Dicho, se le escurrió de su cercanía para dejarle las cosas claras―. Que yo sé perfectamente bien para quien estoy trabajando. ―Y con esto, que utiliza un pequeño puñal para abrir los rollos de papiros, y se apunta hacia sí misma―. Porque te aseguro, que si este asunto no me beneficiase grandemente a mí también, no estuviese moviendo ni un sólo dedo por el mismo.

El dios enarcó una ceja y sonrió un poco de lado. Eso, todos lo sabían ya. Esperando a que si con eso iba a desagradarle, estaba muy equivocada.

―Entonces se puede decir que mi deleite va en aumento ―le tomó nuevamente por sorpresa arrebatándole el cuchillo de un sólo zarpazo y atrayéndola hacia su fornido pecho tras rodearle con uno de sus brazos―. Toda una alumna de mi maldad. ―Se enorgulleció estrechando su rostro contra el de ella a medida que le transmitía lo dicho olisqueando el aroma de su piel, desde su rostro hasta poco más abajo del cuello. Una transpiración entre lo salado del sudor cargado de adrenalina tras el enfrentamiento con uno o varios oponentes, y el dulce de las esencias florales con las que acostumbraba a asearse. Un aroma que sabía reconocer en su guerrera igual a que si fuese un perro entrenado para ello. Sucediendo que sólo le tenía memorizado al sentirse atraído. Atraído por ser algo manifestado cuando su guerrera diseminaba su poder divino sobre la tierra, cuando luchaba y combatía cuerpo a cuerpo haciendo valer el espíritu de guerra y su divinidad misma entre los hombres. Promoviendo su existencia más allá de un mito con cada alzada de armas, con cada grito de guerra. Trayendo su persona a la realidad, haciendo que creyeran en su divinidad nuevamente. Porque quien levantase una espada dispuesto a matar o a ser asesinado en medio de la lucha, tenía al dios de la guerra ardiendo en su interior. Ares le acompañaba.

―Hazte a un lado. ―Le empujó la acosada guerrera que no veía por buen camino el olisqueo que su dios realizaba sobre todo su cuello y clavículas. Haciéndole sentirse como un plato de comida ante las fauces de un hambriento can―. Y déjame en paz. Tengo trabajo por hacer. Tu glorioso ejército no se dirige solo, como sabrás ―le re captó colocándose nuevamente su capa sobre los hombros para salir de la tienda. A ver si afuera, a la vista de muchos, Ares se abstenía de fastidiarle.

―Como desees, querida mía. Pero antes, permíteme recordarte algo. ―Con esto le detuvo justo cuando corría la gruesa cortina de la salida―. No importa cuánto estemos distanciados ―prosiguió acercándose a su espalda―, yo siempre estaré contigo. Yo… ―se corta para atreverse a rodearle con sus brazos y detener una de sus manos en medio de su vientre. Provocando que de éste emanara ese rojizo resplandor que en anteriores ocasiones había producido en ella―. Yo arderé en tu interior por siempre, y para siempre. Porque yo soy la guerra, y tú naciste de ella.

Xena se desconcentró totalmente. De que quería alejarse del cretino de Ares, ahora no encontraba como dar un paso hacia el frente seguido de otro para poder lograrlo. Esa maldita pero al mismo tiempo placentera sensación que el provocaba en ella se lo impedía. Una oleada de calor que nacía en su centro ventral para extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Algo que no era la primera vez que sentía y por lo tanto, ya debiese de haber aprendido a dominarle. Pero la pregunta era: ¿Realmente así lo deseaba?

―¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me atormentas así?

Esas preguntas, muy similares a unas que una vez le hizo en una ocasión igualmente parecida. Para cuando la vida de su hija Eva peligraba por segunda vez entre las amazonas al ésta dirigirse a su tribu en busca de su perdón. Encontrando no otra cosa que el arresto y la condena. ¿Y quién estaba detrás de semejante problema? Pues él mismo. Ares, quien había influenciado a la antigua romana encaminarse de vuelta a sus rivales amazonas. ¿Y quién terminaba pagando los amargos pesares? Ella, Xena. Quien después de todo no podía creer que su salvador y redentor continuase con sus mañas con ella.

―Ya te lo dije una vez, Xena ―se dio por conocedor de lo que por su mente pasaba―. Porque así soy, porque así es mi naturaleza. Soy el dios de la guerra.

―Y yo tu principal arma contra el mundo ―se identificó con una sonrisa amarga―. Un instrumento entre tus manos.

Ares le giró para mirarle a sus ojos. En cierta medida, Xena o cuales quieras de las que al igual que ella trabajaron para sus propósitos, Callisto, Eva cuando era Livia y Mavican por ejemplo, habían sido exactamente eso, unos instrumentos en sus manos. Pero un día, algo ocurrió. No supo ciertamente si fue cuando creyó perderla para siempre. Cuando se enteró que le habían crucificado mortalmente por segunda vez y la vida le daba otra oportunidad de volverla a tener en su camino. O luego cuando ella fingió su muerte entre sus brazos y no le volvió a ver después de veinticinco años enteros. Si fue más tarde cuando le volvía a ver completamente viva. Cuando le veía sufrir por su culpa. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a ceder su inmortalidad para salvarle y así lo hizo. Y más aún, cuando le ofreció vivir una vida de mortales juntos. Más grande aún, cuando supo que poco era lo que podía unirlos y ella se terminaba alejando de su lado, directo al fin de sus días. Cuando se enteró de su muerte en una isla al otro extremo del mundo. No tenía la más maldita idea de en qué desgraciado momento había sido, o si se debió a una combinación de ambos. La cosa es que él ya había dejado de verla y buscarla como un objeto del cual hacer uso sobre la tierra. No, su obsesionada manía de tenerla a su lado se debía a que sin darse cuenta, le amaba. Se había terminado enamorando de ella.

―Tan poco seas tan dramáticamente exagerada, Xena ―intentó hacerle cambiar de parecer. Semejante visión para con ella había dejado de existir hacía mucho―. Si realmente te viese como un instrumento, como un objeto, es claro que lo mismo me hubiese dado buscar a otro que me representase en la tierra. Si te elegí a ti, es porque has de ser mucho más que eso. Tú, querida mía, has de ser la única digna de dirigir mis fuerzas entre los hombres. Si te elegí, es porque no quiero a nadie más a mí lado que no fuese la mejor aprendiz de mi poder que he tenido.

―De ser así ―se negaba a tragarse sus manipulantes palabras, a su creer, con total facilidad ―te recomiendo que te andes con cuidado. Porque ya han sido varios los casos en los que el aprendiz supera al maestro. Quién sabe si un día, me fabrique un escudo con el cual no puedas ni controlarme ―le previno gustosamente deshaciéndose del contacto que él le proporcionaba en su cintura, y emprendiendo la marcha hacia el total exterior como minutos a tras quiso. Tal vez resistirse ante el poder de su dios era difícil, pero no imposible. He ahí el ejemplo de ello, su voluntad misma.

Con sus apresurados pasos se internó entre las tiendas de hombres que le miraban pasar temerosos de que no se le ocurriese mandarlos de nuevo a los campos de entrenamiento. Ella sin embargo pasaba sin mirarles, tenía puesta la cabeza en otra cosa. En lo que le acababa de transmitir a Ares. Esperando que con esa posibilidad futura, a éste no le diera con matarle. Si algo distinguía a los dioses es que éstos siempre eran extremadamente recelosos con su naturaleza, con los poderes divinos que poseían gracias a ésta. Tener a alguien que amenazase con superarles, no le daba mucha gracia que digamos.

Cual quiera que fuese la decisión que Ares tomase respecto a ese punto remarcado por la guerrera, de poder superarle en fuerzas algún día, ésta sabría que por el momento lo tendría muy pensativo sobre el asunto. Una buena manera de mortificarle la existencia una vez más. Desquitándose de paso, una vez más, de las mortificaciones que él a su vez le había hecho a ella. Todo un ciclo vengativo de ver quien fastidiaba más a quien. Y hablando de fastidios, con el siguiente acontecimiento a suceder, la guerrera ganaba otra victoria más a su favor.

―Princesa Guerrera ―le detuvo en su andada el único general que quedaba en Aresia, el de Macedonia. Uno con los que a diferencia de Plamen y Tarkan, no trataba de cerca pero no por ello no conocía. Imposible no hacerlo luego de que éste le sirviera.

―¿Qué me vas a informar esta vez, Sóstenes? ― le invitó a ir al grano como era de costumbre entre sus servidores cuando andaba de malas, o cuando igual no lo estaba pero si le llevaba la prisa.

El hombre de madura edad tomó un poco de aire antes de proseguir en su hablar. La distancia que se había tomado en llegar hasta Xena no había sido muy corta que digamos.

―Tarkan ―logró articular ante una Xena que abrió los ojos cuando le escuchó nombrarle―. Él le espera en los interiores del bosque. Dice que ha logrado traer aquello que usted le encomendó.

Xena no necesitó escuchar nada más, como tan poco darle las gracias al oriundo de la tierra del conquistador Alejandro Magno. Ella saltó sobre el primer caballo que tenía más cercano, y le echó a correr directo hacia las afueras de los campamentos. El perro de Tarkan había cumplido su orden después de todo. Pudo haber muerto en el proceso, como también perderse en lejanas tierras, por accidente o voluntad propia, y no volver jamás. Escapando así de las penas que una vida en la guerra le provocarían hasta la muerte.

―Si has resultado ser un perro fiel después de todo, Tarkan ―soltó a los vientos con una pequeña sonrisa de júbilo. Al fin una noticia grata para su persona.

Antes de que las sombras cambiaran de posición, ya ella se encontraba internada con su corcel entre la espesura del frío bosque en esa temporada. Cabalgando con paso aminorado por si divisaba a su ahora fiel lacayo por alguna parte. Entre el claro de unos árboles, o detrás de los troncos de uno propio. No era noticia nueva para los dos que lo planificado se había realizado a espaldas de Ares y por lo tanto, sin su debida autorización. Colocándole un poco más de intriga y peligro al asunto.

―Me sorprende encontrarte aún sin un collar en el cuello, princesa mía. Más aún, sin a nuestro querido dios a tus espaldas. ¿Será porque al fin te ha dejado en libertad? O es que ya te tiene perfectamente entrenada para que no demores en regresar a sus manos.

A escucharle decir tan atrevidas y burlonas palabras con una cara que iba acorde con éstas, la idea que tenía de felicitarle e incluso otorgarle una merecida cena las echó por la borda.

―A ti lo idiota no se te quita ni volviendo a nacer ―le escupió con las palabras bajándose de su caballo.

―Por ahí dicen que unos besos de una hermosa princesa podrían no incluso curarme, sino también llevarme a la gloria.

Había que ver que aparte de atrevido, se ganaba el título del rey de las absurdas ocurrencias.

―Mucho me temo, Tarkan, que de ser así, por mí te quedarías eternamente enfermo y hundido en el lodo igual que un sapo verrugoso.

―¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor un día logro ablandar por completo el duro corazón de esa princesa que ya una vez me llevó de comer.

Sí, no cabía duda, ante los ojos de Xena lo idiota en Tarkan no tenía cura.

―¿Dónde están? ―le quiso dar muerte al dichosito tema pasando al motivo por el cual había cruzado los campos en cuestión de minutos. Alzando su cabeza sobre los hombros del oriundo de Asia Menos por si veía lo que buscaba a sus espaldas, detrás de las bajas ramas de los árboles o de los mismos gruesos troncos.

―No tan deprisa, mi futura reina ―le impidió el paso de largo al colocarle una mano sobre su alto abdomen e incluso empujarla suavemente hacia atrás―. Después de haber cruzado las montañas Ródope en pleno invierno, para dar con lo que me pediste, creo tener sumo derecho a una buena recompensa.

―Te daré tu peso en oro si realmente cumpliste con todo.

―Oh, nada de eso, mi princesa. No es ese tipo de recompensa del que le hablo―. Con esto, volvió a pasarse de atrevido tomándole por las caderas y acercándole su torso al suyo―. Mi perfecta recompensa serías tú y toda tú ―soñó despierto mientras acortaba la distancia entre amos rostros con toda la intensión de besarle.

―¡Estarás demente si piensas que te pagaría de ese modo! ―casi le ruge una furiosa de Xena mandándolo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al atestarle un golpe sobre su pecho.

―El futuro es algo incierto. Uno nunca sabe. ―Y puesta la duda que se le rió en su cara.

―Mira, Tarkan. O me llevas ahora mismo ante lo que te pedí traer, o de plano pensaré que no cumpliste con mi encomienda y te rebano aquí mismo por idiota, atrevido y nuevamente idiota. Porque sólo un idiota se atrevería a mentirme.

Amenazado con una espada en sus propias narices, increíble que no accediera a cumplir su nueva orden de llevarla ante lo pedido.

―Como guste, mi princesa. Para eso soy su siervo ―le habla sin perder ese tono de fastidioso que tanto sacaba a la guerrera―. Para cumplir con sus órdenes y para esperar que me alimente ―finaliza con un tono bajo pero audible que le sacó chispas a la emitida aunque está continuase con su paso detrás de él sin darle el gusto de contestarle.

Se adentraron entre la espesura del bosque, donde los troncos se amortiguaban hasta hacer difícil el paso a caballo. Razón por la que Xena no volvió a hacer uso de su corcel. Pero no le hizo falta. Luego de traspasar unos pares de metros entre vegetación y húmedo terreno, un claro se vio abierto. Hallándose entre un seco pastizal con dispersas y algo derretidas capas de nieve, la tropa de hombres con la que Tarkan había partido al norte. Eran alrededor de unos quince o veinte hombres. Xena no se dedicó a contarlos para ver si seguían siendo el mismo número con el que Tarkan le informó que partiría. Su vista quedó al instante clavada sobre tres conocidos por carta que pudo identificar sin problemas.

Los soldados se pusieron de pie inmediatamente al verla llegar. Se encontraban almorzando lo que les quedaba de provisiones frente a una pequeña fogata encendida. Habían estado esperando su llegada desde hacía rato pero como se demoró no aguantaron el hambre. Ella como se dijo, no les miró ni mucho menos importó. Los tres individuos que yacían al margen, atados a unos troncos era lo que le importaba.

―Ahí los tienes, Princesa Guerrera. Como le aseguré que les traería ―le habló a su espalda un orgulloso de Tarkan. No perdía la fe en que Xena terminase recompensándole de la manera en la que él quería―. Ahí tiene a los descendientes del antiguo búlgaro y amante suyo, Borias.

Un hombre joven, una muchacha y un centauro atados de brazos y piernas ―patas en caso del cuadrúpedo―, yacían con la vista clavada en el suelo en donde descansaban sus entumecidos cuerpos. El aspecto que portaban era el de unos completos desaliñados que no recibían buenas atenciones de aseo en semanas. Sus vestimentas de piel estaban sucias y raídas. Como sucede en toda prenda cuyo dueño ha sido atacado y apresado por largo tiempo. También estaban manchadas con seca sangre en algunas partes. La propia de ellos que se les fue derramada al atraparlos o en algún momento mientras los mantenían retenidos por la fuerza.

―¿Los hirieron? ―reclamó con una repentina furiosa mirada ante el que se había convertido en su lugarteniente después de haber llevado a cabo aquella misión. A Tarkan.

―Fue algo completamente inevitable ―se explicó el descendiente de los persas situándose al lado de la griega―. Para traerlos a su presencia prácticamente le tuvimos que cazar. Y mientras viajábamos con ellos, las amenazas nunca fueron suficientes.

Entrecerró los ojos. Bien claro que le había ordenado a su perro faldero cuán importante era que les trajera aquellos descendientes sanos y salvos. El hecho de que uno pudiese haber muerto durante la misión, le hacía llevarse la mano a su sien por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cargar con la decepción de una pérdida así por cuenta de otro no estaba en sus planes. Ardiendo por dentro con tan sólo saber que pudo haber sido una posibilidad.

―¡Te dije que los quería vivos y completamente ilesos! ―le salió rugiendo de repente al tomarle por la prenda de su pecho con una mano y con la otra furiosamente su cuello a tiempo que en sus ojos se reflejaba la ira interna que sentía al saberse desobedecida―. Debería mandarte azotar diez veces por cada herida que posean para ver si así logras atacar al cien porciento una próxima orden mía.

―Creo que está siendo algo desconsiderada, mi futura reina ―apenas pudo pronunciar el algo sentido de Tarkan―. Uno de ellos mató a uno de mis hombres y entre los tres nos hirieron a muchos ―trató de victimizar también a su tropa junto con él mismo. La idea de terminar siendo azotado después de llevar a cabo la odisea que le pidió su exigente princesa no era algo que realmente hubiese esperado como recompensa.

―Me importa un comino las malditas penas por las que pasaron para cumplir mi orden ―se acabó de enfurecer más de la cuenta ante lo soltado por él oriundo de Anatolia―. Las excusas sólo satisfacen al que las da―. Y yo nada más te digo, que de haber muerto tan sólo uno de ellos ―les señaló a los apresados―, ten por seguro que te hubiese matado yo a ti en cuanto me dieses la noticia. Y de no haber regresado por imaginártelo, ten por seguro también que donde fuese que estuvieses, de depararía el mismo fin tarde o temprano. ¡Idiota!

Le soltó, liberándole de la presión en su cuello. De sujetarlo por un momento más, estaba segura de que iba a cumplir sus palabras así no hubiese muerto ningún descendiente. Es que no podía dejar de pensar el riesgo que pudieron correr aquellos a los que estuvo esperando por ver semana tras semana. Ver sus heridas le enfadaba aún más.

―Al menos habrán tenido la precaución de curarles ―esperó que de ese modo fuera un poco más calmada. Lástima que…

―Apenas nos dejaron tocarlos, aun sabiendo que la intensión sólo era remediarles ―contó o más bien, confesó como si buscase que le volviesen a privar del aire.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente. ¿Qué podía esperar de un idiota ante sus ojos? Sólo esperaba que las heridas de los apresados no hubiesen sido de gravedad y mucho menos haber estado o seguir estando en riesgo de infecciones. Suponiendo certeramente que entre ellos mismos habían logrado atenderse. Utilizando trozos de sus propias vestimentas para vendar la herida que la muchacha tenía en su brazo derecho y la que el primo presentaba en su costado, como para también poder lubricar y desinfectar con agua tibia las presentes sobre espalda y lomo del centauro y entre otras menores por el cuerpo de todos.

No discutió más. Por lo menos mientras tanto. Ya más tarde se encargaría de la falta de Tarkan y todos sus hombres. Guerreros que al juzgar por las expresiones de sus rostros al acabar de ver a su general casi estrangulado por su princesa, ya se venían venir sus propios castigos.

En el centro de todos, los tres capturados se percataron claramente de la preocupación de la extraña recién presentada en sus vidas. A no ser que fueran sordos, claro. Xena discutió en todo momento en frente de ellos. Y si no levantaron las miradas para verle, era porque de todos modos no encontraban porque agradecerle por el hecho de que se preocupase por sus vidas. Vidas que por lo entendido, ella mandó a capturar.

Regresando a ellos, Xena se fijó en lo que pudo distinguir ahora que se situaba más de cerca y dejaba a un lado el asunto de la desobediencia. Sabía que dos eran hermanos, la joven y el centauro que habitaban entre montañas. Que el restante era un primo suyo que lo hacía en el poblado humano más cercano. Pasando por un habitante más entre los pobladores sin que éstos sospechasen que por sus venas corría sangre centaurea y mucho menos que era un familiar cercano de alguna criatura de esa especie. Argumentando que su físico no era para nada similar al de sus dos primos de las montañas. Los cuales eran de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos claros. Mientras que él era algo bronceado y de cabellos y ojos oscuros.

―Desátenlos ―ordenó Xena desaprobando la situación en la que se encontraban. Los mandó a buscar para tratarlos cara a cara. No como animales recién cazados.

―Yo no se lo recomendaría ―le aconsejó Tarkan quien continuaba a su lado. Los tres no han vivido en territorio colonizado por pobladores celtas y bárbaros en vano. Exactamente por los búlgaros que actualmente lidera Plamen. Que como sabrá, anteponen primero sus armas y luego el saludo. Y si allí la gente nativa, tracios norteños y hasta mismos dacios, de por sí es dura, y nada tratable, ni hablar de estos tres por cuyas venas circula la sangre de los míticos centauros, de las aisladas amazonas y de propios bárbaros como lo fue el fallecido Borias. Le aseguro que entre los tres se valieron de su mesclada y fortalecida sangre junto con sus millares de habilidades para escapar de nosotros. He perdido a un hombre en el proceso. Por lo que…

―Que los desates ―repitió su orden con apretada mandíbula. Poco aguantaba que no se atacara lo que ella pedía en el momento justo en el que lo hacía. Tarkan que así lo sabía, de todos modos se lo pensó un poco más para obedecerle por completo. Echándole una mirada a sus hombres en busca de apoyo.

―Hagan lo que dice ―pasó la orden a sus hombres―. Pero déjenle las ataduras de sus muñecas y permanezca rodeándolos. Ya saben lo que nos costó atraparlos ―recordó ante una nuevamente disgustada de Xena. Quien haciendo uso de su enseriada mirada para mostrar su inconformidad, iba a discutirle a su terco general de que quería verlos completamente libres. Éste en cambio le hace recapacitar―. Se lo aseguro, mi princesa. Son todos unos salvajes y diestros en el combate. De escaparse pondrían la vida de alguien en peligro o la de ellos mismos. No les tiembla la mano al momento de enterrar el filo de una daga sobre la carne. Su vida les ha enseñado a ser como son.

―La vida nos enseña muchas cosas, a todos ―le dejó con sus palabras de prudencia para acercarse más a los apresados y dirigírseles ante sus ojos.

Puesto ya de pies, pero bien vigilados a punta de flechas y espadas, Xena se adentró entre el círculo que les rodeaba y les estudió un poco más antes de transmitirle la primera palabra. Ninguno de los tres cargaba consigo un gran parecido a simple vista con Borias. A partir de la unión de Xenan con Nicha, los genes de piel, cabello y ojos claros comenzaron a presentarse como dominantes en sus siguientes progenies. Característica que veía claramente en el centauro y su hermana. Puede que su primo poseyera mayor semejanza con el búlgaro de Borias por poseer la piel bronceada y cabellos y ojos oscuros más ser de buena altura. Sin embargo, si nos íbamos por la constitución morfológica, era el centauro el que más se asemejaba a su antiguo antecesor y señor de guerras. Pese a diferenciarse en su pigmento, sobre lo demás no podría decirse lo mismo. Su morfología craneal, sus pómulos, su nariz, mentón, posición de los ojos y cejas era prácticamente el reflejo entre las aguas del rostro del que una vez en vida fue Borias. Incluso su frondosa melena recogida, trenzada y acebollada en media coleta era el mismo estilo utilizado por éste antecesor que terminó siendo un aliado de los de su especie. En resumen, Xena tenía frente así a un Borias joven transformado en un blondo centauro. Porque eso era otra cosa, su parte corporal equina era la de un corcel de pelaje cremoso que iba a juego con su cana melena.

Xena estaba asombrada con su comparación. ¿Quién la hubiera dicho que décadas y décadas después iba a terminar presenciando de cerca a los descendientes de uno de sus más grandes amantes muerto hacía ya muchísimo tiempo?

Finalmente pasó su estudiosa mirada ante la chica. Una joven de algunos dieciséis o diecisiete años, casi como ella. De mediana estatura, y extremidades estilizadas. Delgada pero no por ello poco fortalecida. Ataviada con gruesas pieles y unas botas del mismo material para cubrirse del frío de la temporada y el que seguramente era más fuerte en las montañas en donde habitaba. A diferencia de las vestimentas de su primo de pueblo, tanto las de ella como la de su hermano centauro, al menos la poca que usaba en su torso de hombre, se veían que eran fabricadas por ellos mismos y no por un sastre junto con sus facilidades para el oficio en su propio taller. Uniones imperfectas de costura y disparejas piezas de piel de distintos animales les daban la apariencia de llevar más bien puesto un mismo rompecabezas. Aun así no dejaban de verse interesante. Cada piel era indicativo de algún peligroso mamífero con el que debieron de haberse enfrentado. Lobos y osos sobre todo. Saliendo ilesos de sus garras y colmillos para poder portal sus pieles.

―Supongo que les habrán contado quien soy y las razones por las que les he mandado a traer a mis tierras ―rompió el silencio la hasta el momento estudiosa de Xena.

Los descendientes permanecieron sin intercambiarle la palabra, negarle o aceptarle algo. Estaba claro que no se encontraban muy felices que digamos en la sometida situación en la que se hallaban. Arrancados de su tierra nativa y trasladados a otra extranjera más al sur en contra de su voluntad.

―Si llegamos a explicarles algo, dudo mucho que le prestasen atención. Más aún si sólo hablan la lengua dominante de sus principales antecesores, los búlgaros ―notificó Tarkan.

Debía de habérselo imaginado. Era perfectamente esperado que dos grupos de salvajes no pudiesen llegar a comunicarse. Porque sí, para Xena los hombres de Tarkan no se quedaban atrás en conducta. Nada raro en oriundos de Asia Menor, punto en el mapa en donde las grandes guerras habidas y por haber siempre ocurrían. Territorio en donde los persas dejaron marcado su carácter de lucha y dominancia siglos atrás como bien que lo estaban haciendo los romanos en el presente.

―Si no me conocen, soy Xena ―articuló en búlgara lengua para ver si ahora si recibía contestación alguna―. Tuve una vida hace más de un siglo en la que llegué a conocer y relacionarme estrechamente con un ancestro de ustedes. El búlgaro y comandante de guerra, Borias. Si conocen sus orígenes, deben de saber perfectamente quien fue. Y la causa de que existan en este presente. La razón por las que cargan sangre centaurina por sus venas.

Nuevamente nada. El pajoso suelo a sus pies daba la impresión de poseer más importancia que lo que tuviese que decirle una extraña en sus vidas.

―Mírenme a los ojos, les estoy hablando en su lengua ―comenzó a enfadarse de repente por el claro ignoro, por temor, orgullo o incluso tal vez desprecio hacia ella. La principal responsable por la que no se encontraban cómodamente en sus humildes hogares en esos momentos―. ¿O es acaso que hablan alguna lengua celta?

―No han querido soltarnos una sola palabra desde que los capturamos. Si hablan, sólo es con murmureos entre ellos.

Ignorando lo contado por Tarkan, Xena se aproximó más de la cuenta ante el joven hombre de piel morena. Que no se dirigieran ante Tarkan y sus hombres era algo entendible, pero que no accedieran a hacerlo con ella, Xena, a la que le debían en gran parte su existencia, le era completamente inconcebible estuviesen enterados o no de la pasada historia.

―He dicho que me den la cara ―exigió con ira en la mirada tomándole el mentón al moreno primo y levantándole el rostro con brusquedad. Asombrándose nuevamente por unos segundos al descubrir el parecido que ese moreno tenía con el centauro Fantes (el padre de Xenan) y el mismo Borias. Una vez más los físicos se intercambiaban. El mismo enseriado rostro, pero pigmentado, y el mismo ondulado cabello. Sólo que éste segundo en vez de estar al aire libre y ser de un tono rubio cenizo como Fantes, lo era negro como el de Borias. De poseer algunos cinco años demás, cargaría en su rostro las líneas de expresión que caracterizaron tanto al mismo Fantes como a Borias. De seguro, el descendiente de ambos que tenía ahora mismo delante debía de ser igual de serio que éstos cuando vida tuvieron. No dejándolo en duda al intentar dicho moreno descendiente apartar su rostro de la aprisiónate mano de la extraña mujer que les exigía igual a como si se tratase de alguna reina en sus vidas.

Le tuvo que soltar de mala gana. Dialogar con tercos no era algo que se le daba muy bien. Acabando por perder la paciencia y hacer uso de sus fuerzas para dejarlo absolutamente evidente. Yendo entonces ante la joven ubicada en medio de ambos. A ver si de mujer a mujer se entendía. Cosa que en un principió pareció darse. Al sentir su sombra sobre ella, ésta al menos le levantó la mirada. Aunque no con una buena cara. Xena entonces reparó mejor en su rostro. Una combinación de Nicha con la Ephiny. Cabello no lacio, pero tan poco extremadamente rizado como lo poseía la nombrada amazona. Sino ondulado y rubio según se dijo. Ojos azules, nariz y labios pequeños como Nicha, pero mandíbula y pómulos como los de Ephiny quien carecía de un rostro ovalado al serle perfilado.

―Te pareces mucho a Nicha y a Ephiny ―le comentó Xena en cuanto se hubo percatado de ello―. Dos mujeres a las que asistí en sus partos. Ayudándoles a traer al mundo al hijo de un centauro y a un centauro mismo. Un alumbramiento siempre riesgoso para la mujer, quien rara es la ocasión en la que sobrevive para poder darle el pecho a su infante. Por eso en las aldeas de centauros era raro ver a una mujer madre entre ellos. Quedando únicamente de ellas el hijo que tenían. Hijo que se atrevían a tener sabiendo perfectamente el riesgo que les deparaba ―le contó como una mera manera de lograr una conversación, pero al mismo tiempo, inculcarle temor y pesar como una conocida verdad―. ¿Te atreverías tú a correr el mismo riesgo? ―le preguntó de una manera retadora con todo y mirada alzada en espera de una contestación―. ¿Te atreverías a morir joven con tal de ser madre? Porque no necesariamente tendrías que emparejarte con un centauro para tener un hijo igual. Con el hecho de ser una hija de uno éstos, existe la posibilidad de engendrar uno así te cases con un hombre completamente humano.

Si le importaba o no ser madre, la joven de linaje centáureo no contestó nada. Continuando con su seria mirada hacia la extraña que le hablaba y le atormentaba en el proceso por no ser alguien grato ante su presencia. Ningún responsable del secuestro de alguien podría ser grato ante la presencia de esa víctima secuestrada.

Xena le iba a dejar en paz, a ella y a los otros dos. Tratar con ellos allí se veía que no tenía caso. Optando mejor a que los escoltaran a un sitio más llevadero, una cómoda tienda o incluso alguna sala del propio templo palaciego con la que poder tratar mejor. Malo que se tuvo que requerir más fuerza de la cuenta para lograrlo. Porque en cuanto Xena fue a girarse para dar la orden de lo mismo, un brillante objeto en el pecho de la descendiente de Borias que le detienen en el acto. Agudizó la vista para detallarle. Era un colgante con un pequeño medallón ya visto por sus propios ojos en el pasado. En el pecho de Borias cuando le conoció. Colgante que le arrojó a su primogénito Belach como obsequio de despedida cuando le abandonó a él y a su madre por irse con ella hacia el oriente.

Era algo sumamente revelador para ella. Ver aquel colgante, completamente intacto después de tantos y tantos años. Y no sólo eso, sino que también asegurase mucho más de que quienes tenía delante realmente eran los descendientes de su antiguo amante. Portando uno de ellos tan antiguo legado que Belach debió de haber otorgado a su hija o tal vez fue más directo y lo hizo con su nieto centauro a quien le llamaron igualmente Borias.

No estuvo segura de por qué razón extendió su mano para tocar aquel objeto. Puede que fuese para averiguar si se trataba de algo real y no que se lo estaba imaginado. Como también como mero impulso por ser algo que una vez hacía mucho ella acarició sobre el pecho de su más grande amante mortal. Por lo que fuese, pagó algo caro al hacerlo. Pues no hizo más que intentar tomarlo, y su portadora que le ataca creyendo que pretendía atentar contra ella.

Con una rápida patada hacia su pecho, Xena se tuvo que echar hacia atrás para impedir el golpe. Con todo y eso tuvo un duro roce en su costado derecho. En eso todos los guardias reaccionaron para atacar pues no sólo la chica se había alzado de repente, su hermano centauro también se dedicó a repartir patadas y a alzarse sobre los hombres para pisarles con todo su peso. Mandándoles a rodar hacia fuera del círculo que formaban para rodearles mientras el silencioso primo de al lado tomaba una espada para liberarlos ambos. El muy hábil había estado tratando de liberarse de las ataduras de sus muñecas desde que se asentaron en el bosque. Y lo logró. Justo cuando su prima daba el primer paso de ataque.

―¡No los hieran! ―había gritado Xena a los guerreros dándole la espalda a los rebeldes―. Dije que los quería vivos e ilesos ―les recordó con molestia al saber que no habían tenido mucho cuidado en lo último.

Los hombres de Tarkan bajaron sus armas en cuanto escucharon la demanda de su princesa. Si para algo estaban entrenados, era para atacar la orden de un mayor suyo en el mismo segundo en el que terminase de ser dictada. Se pusiera en riesgo o no sus propias vidas. Carta a favor que tomaron los rehenes para luchar con más facilidad contra ellos e incluso arrebatarle sus armas. Los guardias comenzaron a valerse de sus puños pero contra las poderosas patas de corcel del centauro ya se dijo que no tuvieron mucha suerte que digamos. Y como si fuera poco, todos, hasta Tarkan, tuvieron que renunciar a sus últimas fuerzas debido a un siguiente movimiento ágil de los ahora completamente libres rehenes.

―¡No se muevan o le abro el cuello aquí mismo! ―amenazó con algo de fatiga el primo moreno. Quien aprovechándose de la cercanía que tuvo con la que daba por la líder de todos aquellos hombres, le atrapó de espaldas, tumbándose con ella al suelo en medio de un forcejeo para arrebatarle la propia espada de su cinto y luego ponerse rápidamente de pie junto con ella, pero asegurándose de que el filo del arma le estuviese hincando la garganta. Arma a la que le había echado el ojo antes de atreverse atacar a su dueña de espalda con sólo sus manos. Pues la primera espada de la que se había apropiado se la tuvo que ceder a su prima para que se defendiera en cuanto le liberó de las ataduras con ésta misma. Permitiéndole a ella que repitiese el mismo acto con su hermano centauro quien en esos momentos se encontraba manteniendo al margen a los guerreros con sus poderosas pesuñas.

Ahora eran ellos los que parecían tener el control. Armados con una espada o un arco en caso del centauro. Apegados uno contra el otro de espaldas para cubrirse la misma. Dejando completamente congelados a sus antiguos captores al poseer en su poder a la que veían como su preciada reina. Sin que tuviesen tiempo de analizar como el control se les fue de las manos. Todo había sucedido extremadamente rápido.

―Y arrojen sus armas, lejos. A la alta y seca hierba. ¡Ahora! ―pasó a ordenar la que había iniciado todo el revuelco, la rubia hermana.

Los que aún conservaban sus armas se lo pensaron un poco más. Sobre todo los arqueros. Aún seguían siendo varios contra sólo tres individuos de los cuales sólo uno poseía tal arma. Iban a ser más las flechas por parte de ellos que dieran en un blanco que las del mismo centauro. En otro ángulo, los centauros eran grandemente reconocidos por sus habilidades con el arco y la flecha. Siendo creíble en el ejemplar que tenían delante y que les apuntaba con cinco flechas tiradas de la misma cuerda del arco, lista para dar en el pecho o cabezas de los más cercanos. No podían fiarse de nada.

―Hagan lo que les dicen ―se le escuchó a Tarkan quien no pondría en juego la vida de la mujer que deseaba por nada en el mundo―. ¡Vamos!

Ninguno de los guerreros quedó entonces con un arma en mano. Y puede que más adelante sin sus vidas. El hecho de que Ares se enterase de que su elegida y predilecta mortal, futura reina y comandante de sus ejércitos fuese degollada en sus narices, ya los daba por condenados a todos. Y no sólo a ellos, la población de Aresia entera estaba en riesgo de desaparecer del mapa.

―Ahora quiero que me aproximen un caballo. ¡Rápido! ―continuó con sus exigencias el que tenía en sus manos la vida de la futura reina de todos.

El caballo se le fue aproximado tal y como lo pidió. Entre sus brazos, con el cuello estirado, Xena se mantenía serena y calculadora en todo momento. Se encontraba donde se encontraba por un torpe descuido suyo. Ya encontraría como librarse de esa.

―Sube sobre tu hermano, Yana. Y no se detengan sin importar lo que vean o pase ―procuró por los dos hermanos como el mayor de los primos que era. Atrayendo por su parte hacia sí el corcel que se le hubo otorgado sin darle soltura a su prisionera por pocas cosas en el mundo.

La recién identificada, tomó un arco y un saco con flechas tirados en el suelo y montó de un sólo saltó sobre el lomo de su hermano centauro. Sin silla ni alguna otra montura, logró buen agarre sobre su cuerpo. Enfundando su espada entre un cinto de su ropa, y pasando a colocarle unas tres flechas al arco por si tenía que lanzar alguna de ellas de un momento a otro. Poseyendo una buena munición tanto en su espalda como en la del centauro.

―Estás muy equivocado si crees que podrán escapar todos juntos sobre cuatro patas ―le dijo Xena a su apresador sosteniéndole fuertemente el brazo con la espada que le hincaba la carne de su cuello―. Y mucho menos llevándome a mí con ustedes.

―Cierre la boca y suba usted también al caballo.

No llegándose a preguntar por completo cómo diablos pretendía que hiciese tal cosa sin que ella se le escapara, el búlgaro que acaricia una parte del cuello del corcel con la mano que le quedaba libre y el animal viene y dobla sus patas para acostarse sobre ellas igual que como si fuese a dormir. Empujada por la fuerza del domador de caballos y por la amenaza del punzante filo de su propia espada, Xena sube maldiciéndose un poco por habérsele ocurrido tratar nuevamente con centauros o parientes suyos. Pero como se dijo, todo era un percance pasajero. Tres salvajes de las montañas no podrían jamás con ella.

Detrás de ella, subió el moreno descendiente sin despegarle ni por un segundo la filosa hoja de su cuello. Tanto se la hincaba, que por el filo de esta llegó a arrastrase una pequeña gota de sangre. Le había raspado la delgada piel donde los capilares de hallaban. De seguir presionando, no tardaría en dar con alguna vena o arteria vital. Razón por la cual Xena tuvo que continuar obedeciéndole.

―Ahora toma las riendas y que no se te ocurra perder el control de ellas porque antes de que este animal se descarrile, tú habrás caído muerta de su lomo. ¿Comprendes? ―le volvió amenazar, esta vez a su oído, a tiempo que le rodeaba por su cintura para mantenerla apresada y al mismo tiempo sostenerse de ella cuando el corcel diera marcha. Animal que al sentir una leve hincada de bota por parte de su domador, se puso de pie completamente listo para dar carrera en cuanto se lo pidiesen.

―¿Tendrías el valor de matar a quien le debes tu existencia en el mundo? ―creyó poder manipularlo sin perder la seriedad.

―Tú sólo calla y cabarga ―le ignoró apretándola más contra sí―. Da la vuelta al caballo y por tu vida, no tomes otro camino que no sea el que sigan mis primos.

Comprendiendo de que ya estaban listo para escapar, Yana partió primero sobre su hermano segura de que podía ser seguida por su primo.

―Y ustedes ―se dirigió el restante y bravío primo a todos los guerreros antes de partir con su princesa en su poder―. Que no se les ocurra seguirnos. Como tan poco lanzarnos alguna flecha. Porque les aseguró que recogerán sus amada líder muerta. Utilizando mis últimas fuerzas para lograrlo así tenga una flecha clavada en la misma espalda.

Con una fuerte palmada en su abdomen, Xena entendió que ya era hora de poner al corcel en marcha le gustase o no hacerlo. Morir bajo el filo de su propia espada no era algo de lo que se sentiría orgullosa.

Desde su posición, sintiéndose como el más inútil e impotente de todos los hombres, Tarkan le vio ir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Temiendo por su vida a manos de unos salvajes que no les temblaba la mano a la hora de atentar contra aquello que veían como su enemigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Pues como que la guerrera aún sigue con esa extraña frialdad ante Ares. En uno de sus acorralamientos terminó rindiéndose sin más remedio pero ya vimos que el dios de la guerra sólo busca que sea ella quien termine acercándosele por su cuenta como bien que ansía. Mientras, la repelía continúa por un lado junto con los asuntos del día a día de cada uno. Como ese que tanto esperaba Xena, el de tener cara a cara los descendientes del legendario Borias. Teniendo cara a cara también un secuestro por mano de éstos. Que de secuestrados pasaron a ser secuestradores. Como que debió de prestarle más atención a las advertencias de Tarkan, ¿no? <em>


	21. Profecías

******Capítulo [21]******

* * *

><p><em>Saludos a todas y a todos. Lamento continuar en la demora de subir los capítulos que ya tengo escritos, pero es que entre mi vida, corregirlos (en lo que cabe), escribir otros nuevos y ciertos problemas técnicos y de conexión, pues se me ha extendido el tiempo. Pero nada, para resumir, éste que leerán ahora es muy similar al anterior de "Pnéu·ma, usia y physis." El más aburrido entre todos según me dan a entender las gráficas de visitas. Pues sí, se puede entender que así sea. No obstante, tanto ése como éste nuevo de "Profecías" han de presentar una indispensable trama para el desenlace de la historia. Al cual ya ansío llegar. Y me imagino que ustedes también. ¡Ánimos para mí entonces!<em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Profecías**

Le hubiera gustado cuadrar el asunto a acontecer el mismo día en el que se obtuvo el material para hacerlo. Pero con tanto que hacer y atender entre los mortales, suerte era que pudiese hacerlo después de sólo unos pocos días. La verdad era que su presencia no era necesariamente requerida. En verdad, para nada que lo era. Siendo de los que le gustaba llevar el control de las cosas y la supervisión de las mismas, aún así no permitió que se diera ni un sólo paso hasta que estuviese presente. Sobre todo si en dicho asunto estaba envuelta su preciada guerrera.

―Esto cada vez más parece un mugriento calabozo ―se quejaba odiosamente Ares mientras descendía en compañía de Perséfone las escaleras en espirar directo hacia la cámara de las Moiras―. Que va, una pocilga. ¿No han pensado tú y tu marido fumigar las plantas inferiores de su palacio? Me sorprende que aún no se les hayan subido a la cama cuanto bicho raro hay por aquí ―comentó sacudiéndose de algunos arácnidos que amenazaban con reposar sobre sus hombros y pateando a un lado largos quilópodos que querían hacer lo mismo pero por sus piernas. De vez en cuando hasta espachurrando insectos de apariencia aún más asqueante ante sus ojos como rastreras cucarachas. Incluso hasta lanzándole llamas para acabar a un grupo de un sólo tiro.

Puede que por librarle de su molestia, como también por no escuchar más sus quejas o aún más por proteger a aquellas criaturas que para ella eran seres con vida que había que respetar, Perséfone extendió una mano hacia el húmedo y mugriento muro transmitiéndole a éste una resplandeciente luz blanca que se extendió hasta por techo y suelos. Sea lo que fuese, transmitía una honda pacífica y purificadora. Llena de absoluta tranquilidad.

―Sigamos ―retornó la marcha la diosa terrenal en cuanto hubo finalizado con su acto y dejado todo el lugar sin un único artrópodo o animalejo. Los cuales se retiraron a sus moradas entre grietas o en las alturas del techo. Cayendo extrañamente en una especie de inmovilidad o sueño.

A su espalda, Ares le miró un poco perplejo antes de volver a seguirle el paso. Pensando en que su prima media hermana nunca dejaría de sorprenderle con sus rarezas. «Con razón a la pobre no le quieren todo el año en un mismo sitio», pensó.

Cuando llegaron ante la entrada de la cámara de las hiladoras del destino, Perséfone hizo sonar la puerta para que le permitiesen pasar. Demorando éstas algunos dos o tres minutos en permitirles entrar. En ese tiempo, Ares sulfuró como cuando venía de camino.

―Perfecto, tras que casi nos toma medio siglo llegar a puros pasos al mismo centro de la tierra, ahora tenemos que esperar medio siglo más no que nos abren. Y todo porque las muy brujas tienen conjurado su mugriento territorio para que no podamos reaparecernos en su maldito taller de viejas tejedoras teniendo que llagar prácticamente a gatas hasta su puerta para que sólo no las abran cuando se les salga de sus…

Un rechinar de cuando se abre una pesada puerta y una venosa y huesuda mano que le empuja hicieron callar de golpe al dios. De seguro todo su parloteo se le fue escuchado. Como fuese, ambos se le permitió el paso con igual trato. Aunque por el siguiente comentario…

―Lo soñoliento y el barrunto han llegado hoy a nuestra casa ―les presentó burlonamente ante sus laboriosas hermanas la anciana de Átropos en cuanto los hubo pasado al centro de trabajo―. ¿Qué deparará el destino con semejante unión fraterna? ―inquirió al rodear a ambas divinidades y rozarle los hombros con sus mortecinas manos. Ante esto, Ares hizo una mueca de repulsión y escalofrío.

―Muchos cambios en el futuro ―predijo la madura de Láquesis tomando la mano derecha de Ares y Perséfone, observárselas y juntarlas por unos segundos antes de que el primero la apartara temiendo por algún hechizo de por medio―. Obrados a partir de este presente en el que viven que nada pasa por alto y al que nada se le olvida darle un efecto.

―Nacidos de un mismo padre ―continuó la joven de Cloto uniéndose al rodeo que les daban sus hermanas―. Pero cada uno con la voluntad y la naturaleza de diferentes madres. Dos hermanas del gran Zeus, Hera y Deméter. Primos hermanos por sangre, unidos hoy en día por una razón más grande.

Punzadas de dolor de cabeza era lo que le llegaba con tan sólo escucharlas. Hasta donde las conocía, las tres brujas que le rodeaban y casi danzaban en un coro de voces nunca habían sido tan escandalosas. Algo tenía que tenerlas así de entusiasmada con sus presencias.

―Lindas palabras cual sea lo que signifiquen ―les detuvo Ares a las tres con mano en alza. Había venido a ver sus momificadas caras ante sus ojos para un asunto importante, no para perder el tiempo viéndolas bailar y pronto proferir cuanto coro se le pudiesen ocurrir―. Pero si no les importa, es de otra persona de la que me interesa escuchar sus proféticas palabras.

―Sí, cómo no conocer la principal causa de tu "honorable" visita a nuestra casa en las profundidades ―comentó Láquesis haciendo un movimiento de brazos con las colgantes mangas de su rojo atuendo.

―Y díganos ―continuó Cloto―. ¿Han traído lo requerido para poder trabajar con ese alguien nacido de la existencia?

―Aquí tienen ―contestó Perséfone luego de extraer aquel cóncavo frasco en el que había conservado los recuerdos de Xena, el reflejo de su alma.

Láquesis, encargada del destino, tomó el frasco con ambas manos con suma maravilla. A su lado, Cloto y Átropos rodeaban al mismo con la misma emoción.

―La esencia de la Princesa Guerrera, la mortal de pasado bélico redimida al final de sus días ―contó Láquesis.

―La muerta renacida y devuelta a esa vida bélica de antaño ―le siguió Cloto.

―De nuevo como una mortal a la que su hilo de vida se le acorta con el tiempo ―culminó Átropos con una verdad aún más grande.

―Eso está por verse ―puso en duda Ares con molestia ese futuro que para nada le placía llegar a ver―. Como ustedes ya lo han dicho, el futuro puede ser cambiado. Y para eso he venido.

―Oh, claro. Claro que puede ser cambiado ―habló de nuevo la cortadora del hilo de la vida, la encargada de desprender el alma del cuerpo para que Tánatos o Celesta acudiesen por ella.

―Pero como sabrás, para eso primero tienes que cambiar el presente ―expuso la medidora de vida y otorgadora del destino―. Para cambiar el destino, es preciso darle primero un giro de rumbo al presente.

―Si quieres que un mortal escape de las alas de la muerte, su naturaleza debes de inmortalizar.

¿Qué grandiosa información la que le daban? Como si él no la supiera de antaño.

―No nací ayer, señoras. Sé perfectamente lo que hay que hacer. Sé que tengo que cambiar la naturaleza humana en Xena para poder convertirla en una diosa. En mi diosa.

―Desde luego. Lo que en verdad queríamos decirte…

―Preguntarte más bien ―le corrigió la palabra Cloto a su hermana Láquesis.

―¿Realmente así sucederá? ―le devolvió la duda Átropos.

Ares contrajo sus músculos. ¿Qué pregunta la que le sacaban? Si estaba ahí, frente a ellas, es porque en el pasado ya le habían dejado claro que sí. Que su guerrera podía llegar a alcanzar la inmortalización y la divinidad misma. Que en su interior yacía una fuerza para lograrlo. Un espíritu, una esencia y una naturaleza no propia en humanos. Algo con lo que era capaz de amoldarse a sí misma y ser un ente completamente distinguible entre los suyos. Razón de su poder y fortaleza pese haber nacido humana.

―Por supuesto que así sucederá ―se mantuvo firme en lo que deseaba―. Xena nació para ser una diosa. Una divinidad de las batallas. Una diosa forjada primeramente como mortal entre mortales, para luego ascender a las alturas gracias a su poder y gloria cultivados. Mi perfecta compañera para derramar el espíritu de guerra que ella misma desarrolló cuando era una guerrera.

―Muy emotivas y seguras palabras, Ares ―le devolvió al centro de la tierra una analizadora de Perséfone―. Pero a lo que se han referido las hermanas del destino es si Xena aceptará tal futuro en su vida ―recordó ante unas Moiras que aceptaban con la mirada―. Bien sabes que no sólo una, sino varias veces en su pasado se negó a seguirte en lo divino .

Lo que le faltaba, Perséfone sacando a lucir sus grandes fracasos con Xena. Eso tenía que darlo por cosa del pasado con sus grandes logros en el presente.

―Si no se han percatado, eso sucedió para cuando ella, Xena, estaba sacada de su verdadero camino. Ahora, yo la he traído de vuelta a la vida y a ese sendero mismo de poder y gloria que había perdido. Todo porque así lo he querido, porque así lo he decidido.

Las Moiras, y hasta Perséfone se quedaron con una mueca producto del gesto frisado provocado al verle tan seguro de sí mismo. Para después, al menos las Moiras, intercambiarse unas sonrisas unas contra la otra. La decisión siempre se hallaba en la voluntad. Y la voluntad era el principal motor para moverse por ese camino decidido.

―Si tanta seguridad tienes en ese futuro, si así lo has decidido ―hablaba Láquesis con movimientos manuales en el aire como si pretendiese darle forma o captura a alguien―, pues que comiencen a moverse las ruedas del destino ―finalizó con euforia lanzando una energética ráfaga hacia la máquina hiladora con la que trabajaban en parte del centro de su taller cuyas ya mencionadas ruedas se activaron en el momento.

―¡Que pronto se rehilará sobre una vida ya vivida! ―salió Cloto diciendo tras su hermana mediana siguiéndole los pasos hacia las ruedas recién puesta en marcha―. Cambiando el curso de una ya nacida.

―Y sólo dirá el destino, si esta vez podrá escapar por siempre y para siempre de la negra muerte ―le dio con seguir manteniendo la duda Átropos y su oscura aura.

En medio de su repentina alegoría, animadas por un nuevo trabajo por hacer en sus monótonas existencias, las hiladoras del destino le dieron vida al taller que por hogar tenían. Velas y antorchas de poca llama que en penumbra todo dejaban, se levantaron en candente y naranja flama que ahora bien que alumbraban. Las estanterías repletas de materiales comenzaron a temblar a causa de que éstos eran llamados por la energía que sus usuarias transmitían al despertar su silenciosa estancia. Lugar que pronto reveló ser muchísimo más grande en cuanto el oscuro y alto techo que le arropaba demostró que en realidad era un portal hacia lo más custodiado por las Moiras, sus obras de trabajo y con ello, las propias vidas de cada mortal en la tierra.

Con pasos que daban la sensación de flotar por el suelo, Cloto acudió ante el centro de la sala. Deteniéndose frente al enorme y abierto cáliz con suspendida y verdosa energía, la ventana hacia el cosmos y la proyección visual del propio Ojo de Caos ocultado en su interior. La llave hacia el universo entero bajo el poder y control de sus nietas las Moiras. A quienes sólo se abría y a quienes sólo les revelaba su interior y con ello su mismo poder.

Introduciendo una mano en el interior del cáliz, la moira de Cloto dibujó en las cristalinas aguas de su interior un símbolo que sólo ellas y sus hermanas tenían grabado en su memoria. De inmediato, la alta verdosa esfera de luz que permanecía suspendida disminuyó en tamaño hasta empequeñecerse como una pequeña perla brillante y luego caer en picada hacia el agua del cáliz. Sustancia en la que trazó el símbolo realizado por la moira por unos cortos segundos antes de tornarse de un ocre amarillento y de seguido al dorado para resplandecer de pronto y salir elevado hacia las alturas. Oscura zona en la que reflejó con amplitud el símbolo grabado por la moira. Un triángulo con un ojo en su interior. El símbolo de Caos.

Dicho símbolo se veía como cualquier otra simple imagen hasta que su diseñado ojo parpadeó en el interior del triángulo. Varias veces hasta que su dibujada orbe se encendió como el mismo sol alumbrando toda la estancia. Orbe de la que salieron unos rayos de serpentina forma que se fueron desplazando iguales a serpientes al exterior del símbolo. Arropando las alturas del techo y llenándolo con todo su resplandor.

Una vez que todo quedó completamente iluminado en el alto y abovedado oscuro techo, una cegadora y estruendosa energía lumínica en adición se sumó a la ya de por si existente. Realizando una nivelada explosión que sólo transmitió hondas de cálido aire por toda la cámara. Después de eso, la intensidad de la luz amenguó. Desapareciendo junto con el oscuro techo que arropó. Dejando al descubierto algún tipo de dimensión ajena a la propia cámara de las Moiras y del inframundo mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, parte de éstos. Parte porque en ese nivel subterráneo se fabricaba su contenido, los hilos de vida de cada mortal.

Era como ver el interior de un cilindro sin fin. Repleto de más estanterías a vuelta redonda que se perdían ante la vista a medida que se encontraban más y más altas junto con todos los rollos de hilos de cada mortal con vida. Algunos largos y otros tan cortos que apenas le daban más de dos vueltas al carrete en el que eran enrollados. La larga y corta vida que tendrían bienaventurados y desgraciados sobre la tierra. Marcada por su propio hilo de vida que se iba opacando de un extremo a otro a medida que ésta se agotaba con el paso de los años. Pasando de un tono como la seda blanca para ir tomando el de un cielo gris. Siendo los rollos de hilo de este último tono los que parecían temblar cuando su refugio fue abierto. Presintiendo su inevitable destino en las manos de las Moiras. En especial en las de la negra de Átropos.

―Algo muy curioso ahora que le recuerdo ―trajo Átropos de vueltas las palabras tras varios minutos de ausencia y sólo de expectación―. El hilo de vida de la Princesa Guerrerajamás se sacudió sobre su tablero al saberse prontamente cortado ―contó con una mirada pensativa pero también algo sonriente a un serio de Ares. Que le hablasen sobre el día en el que su princesa abandonó su primer cuerpo definitivamente era otra de las cosas que no le agradaba recordar. Menos por boca de las Moiras.

―Eso es porque la legendaria guerrera jamás le ha temido a la muerte ―le explicó Láquesis al saber la razón―. Pocos mortales como ella han logrado ser los propios arquitectos de su destino. Decidiendo por cuenta propia el destino que le otorgarían a su alma sin importar el que sufriera su cuerpo. Porque al fin y al cabo la carne jamás podría acompañar al alma a donde ésta le tocase reposar. Enfrentándose a la misma muerte y entregándole su vida por completo, a ti, Átropos, quien por fin lograste cortar su milagroso hilo de vida después de tantos y tantos años cargados de batallas, riesgos y dolor. Hilo que nunca se opacó por completo en espera de que el cuerpo del alma a quien representara reviviera de nuevo. Todo porque en su destino aún no se marcaba la hora de su partida. Tal y como yo misma lo había transcrito a cada una de las hebras de dicho hilo luego de que haberlo visto en el Ojo de Caos_. _En donde el universo junto con todos sus astros no se equivocaron respecto a su terrenal existencia.

―Tú lo has dicho, moira del destino ―dio un paso al frente el dios de la guerra al que continuaban siéndole poco gratas las palabras de las hiladoras―. Xena, como pocos, ha logrado ser la arquitecta de su destino. Capaz de cambiar el rumbo del camino. Tanto como el de su primera vida, como el de esta segunda que ahora vive. Segunda vida en la que volverá a cambiar su rumbo, y una para su bien supremo. Muy lejos de las tijeras de Átropos y las desgracias que tú ―y con esto que le señala, a Láquesis ―puedas escribirle en su destino―. Porque ésta vez Cloto le ha retejido su hilo de vida, para jamás ser cortado de nuevo.

―Es cierto que he retejido su hilo, dios de la guerra. Pero no por ello ha de ser necesariamente cambiada la trágica muerte que tuvo al final de sus días. Pues nadie quita que al ser una arquitecta de su destino, vuelva a decidir lo mismo para el final de sus dichos días.

―Yo medí su hilo de vida para que alcanzase varios años. Los necesarios para llegar hasta la vejez ―prosiguió Láquesis―. En cierto modo, así se dio en su primera vida. Xena fue alguien que para ser una guerrera, estuvo mucho tiempo entre los vivos. Poco más de 55 años de vida. De los cuales, 25 los pasó congelada e interrumpiendo el proceso de envejecimiento. No obstante, en esta nueva vida ella podría llegar a ver los nietos que nunca vio si elige continuar siendo una mortal y morir como tal. Completar nuevamente esa misma cantidad de años que se le asigna en su hilo de vida y lograr vivir lo que no vivió en su primera.

―A no ser que prefiera adelantar esa muerte por decisión propia ―no se contuvo en añadir la cortadora del hilo de vida con una arrugada mueca en su rostro que se hacía pasar por una sonrisa.

―Ni demente accedería a que Xena desperdiciase esta segunda vida que tiene tal y como lo terminó haciendo en su primera ―rabió con mandíbula apretada a quien ya le habían traspasado el margen de paciencia.

―Eso lo sabemos. Que no lo permitirías por verlo como has dicho. Pero… ¿Y ella? Siempre se te olvida que es capaz de elegir lo que quiera en su destino.

―No se me olvida, Láquesis. Como tan poco debe de olvidársele a nadie de que para eso estoy yo a su lado. Para conducirla de vuelta a ese camino para el que nació y del que nunca debió de apartarse ―quiso poner fin al debate un Ares muy orgulloso de su actual trabajo con Xena.

Ante esas palabras, Perséfone miró tristemente al suelo mientras que las Moiras se intercambiaron miradas que fueron de interrogantes a unas con sonrisas de media cara. Hablando cada una lo que pensaban, primero Átropos y por último Cloto.

―El dios de la guerra nunca ha querido perder una batalla. Ahora tan poco quiere volver a perder a una mortal, dedicando su tiempo y esfuerzo para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir.

―Y no se ha percatado, que su destino podría estar en riesgo de dar un radical giro. Trabajando para conseguir aquello que le obsesiona, sin reparar en que poco le falta olvidarse de sí mismo.

―Descuidando su persona en la faz del universo entero, y no prestando atención a las señales que su ser espiritual y terrenal, su naturaleza misma, le han estado transmitiendo desde hace muy poco.

«¿Qué rayos?», pensó Ares por lo escuchado. Hasta donde sabía nada se conseguía sentado, el trabajo y el sacrificio eran necesarios en todo momento. No viendo ningún error en sus actos. Y sobre las señales, de ahora sí que no sabía de qué demonios, qué rayos nuevamente. Porque qué podía sucederle a su divinidad a parte de continuar existiendo siglo tras siglo. ¿Qué podía sucederle a esa naturaleza divina cargada de poder y surgida para existir para toda la eternidad? Nada, sólo continuar existiendo. Continuar existiendo aunque no fuese en su forma corpórea, como le sucedió a muchos tras el Ocaso de los Dioses. Punto que le hizo meditarse mejor su exceso de confianza en la vida. A pesar de tener vidas eternas, los descendientes de Gea, entes corpóreos, podían llegar a perder su naturaleza terrenal y quedarse restringidos sólo al cosmos con la espiritual. Algo nada interesante y libre si le pedían su opinión. El hecho de no poder materializarse, poseer un cuerpo y presentarse físicamente le era algo completamente aburrido. Y si por ese modo así le parecía, el no poder estar junto a su amada guerrera le era simplemente aterrador. Tragando hondo de tan sólo imaginárselo.

―Últimamente como que andan todas y cada una con complejo de ave de mala güero ―les dijo a las tres tras su instante de meditación―. Pero supongo que así son todos los que no encuentran darle un sentido adicional a sus vidas a parte de la función para las cuales fueron creadas. Trabajando día y noche para el mundo y el universo entero sin poder tener tiempo de lograr u obtener algo para sí mismos.

―No te fíes de tu suerte, descendiente de Gea. Que nadie quita que un día se te pueda acabar.

―Di lo que quieras, Átropos. Tú lugar en la vida, repartir la muerte, no te permitirá jamás tener una visión más optimista de las cosas.

―No se trata de optimismo o pesimismo, Ares ―irrumpió en la conversación una atenta de Perséfone―. Sino de realidad.

―Escucha a tu única amiga, dios del estruendo ―le sugirió con una sonrisa y abiertos ojos Láquesis en apoyo de su hermana cortadora.

―Hace semanas que te lo había comentado, Ares. Que las hiladoras del destino habían detectado una anomalía en tu energía cósmica. Y con ello una extraña alteración en tu espíritu, esencia y naturaleza.

―Y ya te dejé claro lo que pienso de cuál sea la cosa que hayan creído ver. Que me tenía sin cuidado. Porque una vez que la materia se crea, jamás se destruye. Y como la energía es tal cosa, pase lo que pase, tanto la mía propia como la de otros, continuará existiendo por el fin de los confines.

―No te equivocas en nada de lo que dices ―le aceptó Cloto―. Pero has pasado por alto un punto que nuestro propio padre de todo lo creado nos ha enfatizado. Nada se destruye, sólo se transforma. Por lo que…

―¿Cómo lo tomarías si este fuese tu caso? El primero en la historia y el primero en padecerlo.

Meditó una vez más ante las palabras de Láquesis. Esa moira era el equilibrio entre sus dos hermanas. Poniéndolo a pensar a cada momento. Pobre, en gran polémica había caído cuando sólo había bajado hasta su morada por y sólo por su preciada guerrera.

―Como siempre tomo las cosas, a mi conveniencia. Nada ocurre sin favorecerte en algo, por más terrible que sea. Al universo no le conviene nuestra definitiva perdición. Porque gracias a nuestra existencia es que su energía circula.

Estaba en lo cierto, y ellas, las Moiras, más que nadie lo sabían. Por lo visto, esta vez se le iba a ser un poco difícil preocupar al dios de la guerra, el estruendo, el tumulto, la violencia y el mismo caos. Que para eso él existía, para llevar la preocupación a los corazones de aquellos que no tardarían en verse morir por el filo de una espada.

―De acuerdo, hijo del gran Zeus ―le dijeron las tres al unísono.

―Nos encantará velar en la forma en la que le sacas partido cual sea que vaya a ser lo que te depare el destino ―aseguró la otorgadora tal reservado futuro, Láquesis―. Pero que conste, no importa cual sea, desde hace tiempo tú lo has estado edificando con tus propios pasos. Al igual que tu preciada mortal, tú también estás siendo arquitecto de tu destino.

―¿Qué bueno que la nombran de nuevo? Ya va siendo el rato que espero que me profeticen la forma en la que logrará ascender como una verdadera y poderosa diosa.

―Sólo querían darte una pequeña advertencia ―le intentó suavizar Perséfone aunque sin éxito.

―Continuemos hermanas ―se rió un poco Átropos al hablar―. No vaya a ser que el dios más violento de todo el Olimpo nos haga la guerra en nuestra propia morada.

―Como si pudiera ―le siguió el chiste Láquesis mientras una Cloto extendía un brazo suyo hacia la abierta bóveda contenedora de todos los rollos de hilo diciendo:

―Mis manos te hilaron y tras ser cortado te retejieron de nuevo. A una legendaria guerrera has de pertenecer sabiendo perfectamente quien es. Vuelve a mis manos porque ha llegado el momento de su destino volver a cambiar.

De haber habido un insecto zumbando por los aires, de seguro que hubiese sido escuchado en medio del silencio quedado a partir de las palabras dictadas por la hiladora de Cloto. Su orden no pareció tener efecto alguno hasta que algún medio minuto después, de las altas estanterías un nuevo y gran resplandor alcanzó a iluminar los rostros de todos. Promoviendo el descenso de un rollo de hilo de ordinaria apariencia, tan parecido a muchos otros, pero con un dueño completamente único en el mundo. En sus entretejidas hebras yacía la vida de Xena.

Al atraparlo con sus dos manos, Cloto lo llevó ante sus hermanas alrededor del cáliz que albergaba el Ojo de entre las cuales fue tomado y desenrollado de su carrete por Láquesis. Extendiéndolo de punta a punta con gran delicadeza como si se tratase de un invaluable tesoro.

―Estoy comenzando a sentir el calor que emanan todos los astros al saberse dentro de pocos consultados ―sacó a relucir la entusiasmada medidora―. Hoy nuestro padre de todo lo creado abrirá su ojo de nuevo a una gran profecía por pocos conocida.

―Ya has escuchado a mi hermana desde tu distanciada apartada en el cosmos ―pasó Átropos a dirigirse al dueño de ese ojo que ellas poseían, el mismo Caos, a medida que iba moviendo en círculo las llamas del cáliz que recuperaron su verdoso color general a tiempo que el portal hacia la cámara de los rollos era cerrado y vuelto a presentar esa oscura bóveda como techo―. Abre tu ojo al cosmos entero y muéstranos tanto lo que ya sabes como lo que veas ahora de esta alma de tan legendaria guerrera. ―Y culminado con esto, la negra moira que derrama el contenido de frasco donde yacía el reflejo de los recuerdos de Xena.

Encendiéndose el fuego del cáliz en una llamarada roja, Ares y Perséfone fueron invitados a acercarse. En eso, los derramados recuerdos se esparcieron sobre las aguas del cáliz revelando sus imágenes en cuanto hicieron el primer contacto. En ese mismo instante, las llamas suspendidas se tornan de rojo intenso y entre éstas se transfigura con su propio fuego una gran orbe de candente iris. El Ojo de Caos. Que no dejando pasar mucho tiempo al abrirse, absorbió las imágenes del cuenco del cáliz para situarlos en su interior, en su propia orbe. Con eso, todos los presentes lograron captar lo que aunque fuesen meros momentos y sucesos de cortísima duración.

―Dinos padre de todo lo creado, ¿qué depara para esta alma que mucho antes de su surgimiento habías ya de conocerle? ―le exhortó Láquesis a contestar en vista de que sólo se limitaba a captar las imágenes que absorbía desde el cáliz.

El ojo parpadeó un par de veces antes de acceder a hablar. Las fuertes imágenes en su interior le ardían como el mismo lo hacía desde su ubicación, en completo caos.

―Oscura como las sombras en una parte, y clara como la luz en otra, así es esta alma que hoy me piden que vea de nuevo ―habló desde el interior de su ojo, Caos, produciendo ecos por toda la habitación―. Como una balanza que se mece de lado a lado en búsqueda de su verdadera identidad. Una guerrera incansable e incesable que libra batallas tanto contra el mundo entero como contra su interior mismo.

―Todo cuanto dices es una gran certeza, padre nuestro ―le aceptó Cloto con una pequeña reverencia―. El alma que se te muestra pertenece a la mortal de bélico pasado, redimida al final de sus días durante su primera vida, y traída de nuevo al fuego de las batallas en esta segunda que se le ha otorgado. La nacida en tierra de guerreros, Tracia, que tiempo atrás sus pasos en las guerras profetizamos.

―Pasos que aún no culmina. Entrando en el riesgo de quedar atrapada en un ciclo sin fin, renaciendo o reencarnando hasta que un lado de su alma se decida por escoger, la oscuridad o la luz ―profetizó Caos―. De lo contrario, sin descanso eterno se quedará, así en los Campos Elíseos logre nuevamente arribar.

―Muy pronto ese ciclo del que hablas y ese mismo pequeño problema que representa, llegará a su fin ―aseguró Ares abriéndose paso entre las Moiras para quedar frente a frente con el gran ojo que hablaba―. Saludos, gran padre, Caos o lo que seas allá riba en el cosmos ―salió con su poco respeto como era de esperarse en él―. Ambos ya nos conocemos, tú por lo que ves, yo por lo que cuentan, así que prosigamos con lo que realmente me importa. ―Detrás de él, con pena ajena, Perséfone se llevó una de sus blancas manos a su frente. Su primo medio hermano no tenía cura―. Esa alma de la que hablas ―continuó Ares con su habitual confianza―, como perfectamente sabrás, pertenece a una legendaria guerrera, a Xena. Una mujer criada y dada por todos como una simple aldeana hasta que la roja sangre la despertó. Una mortal que como bien dijeron aquí tus siervas ―y con tal expresión va y señala con una mano a unas tres Moiras con no muy buena cara al respecto―, se convertiría en mi preciada discípula, en mi figura representativa en la tierra, en mi más preciada arma contra el mundo entero. Por lo que esa balanza tarde o temprano terminará inclinándose hacia ese lado, que todos sabemos, fue elegida. Al lado del dios de la guerra, a mi lado.

―Y no mentimos en nada de lo que te dijimos, en nada de eso ―salió en respaldo de las suyas la negra de Átropos―. Del Ojo de Caos, de nuestro gran padre, fue que se nos reveló dicha profecía. No obstante, te has vuelto a saltar otra cosa, nosotras sólo somos responsable que de lo que decimos, no de lo que se interpreta.

Ares puso mal semblante. Como todos, detestaba que le sacaran cartas debajo de la mesa.

―Yo no he interpretado nada. Las cosas se han dicho como son. El tiempo mismo se ha encargado de demostrarlo. Xena demostró ser esa guerrera digna de pertenecer a mis fuerzas y de portar las mismas. Lo ha demostrado, y aún lo sigue haciendo.

―Y nadie ha dicho lo contrario, hijo de Zeus ―dejó en claro Cloto―. Pero ten presente que el tiempo también puede dar un giro en sus hechos.

―El tiempo lo dirige Cronos, titán sepultado en las profundidades del Tártaros tras ser vencido por el aún más maldito de mi padre. Si él logró derrotarle, que lo haga yo que a su diferencia logré sobrevivir el Ocaso de los Dioses_, _no será nada. El destino que le deseo a mi eterna compañera, a mi preciada arma de guerra, no cambiará así se den los giros que se den a través del tiempo.

Las cuatro mujeres se miraron, el Ojo de Caos se cerró y abrió varias veces en no que era consultado de nuevo. Ni uniéndose todos con el mismo fin, lograrían arrebatarle esa confianza en sí mismo al dios de la guerra.

―Creer en algo es darle fuerza a ese algo ―comentó Láquesis―. Por lo que tú crees y fortaleces cada día lo que una vez se predijo.

―Creer es un acto de fe, yo lo sé. Que es algo completamente diferente. El saber se sostiene de una base, de un fundamento. De algo comprobado. Y ese algo, es la existencia y la vida de la misma Xena. Quién cada día se encargó y se sigue encargando de dejarlo sumamente en claro. Aun cuando renunció a las propias batallas y anduvo apartada entre débiles. Aun así, ella continuó siendo la potencial guerrera que es.

―Una profecía se cumple de muchas formas, hijo de Zeus.

―No me importa de la forma en que ocurra o se dé con tal de que se cumpla, hiladora ―le relujo a Cloto. Que en compañía de sus otras dos hermanas, sonrisas hubieron de intercambiar ante lo escuchado.

―Que conste, que así lo has dicho, dios de la guerra ―le dictaron las tres al unísono sin que él no les comprendiera del todo.

―Y dejando esa parte en claro…

―Pasemos entonces a preguntarle a los astros y al universo entero cómo ha de cumplirse lo profetizado ―le culminó las palabras Láquesis a Átropos.

―Ya has escuchado, padre de todo lo creado ―se giró la mayor de Cloto ante el gran ojo entre las llamas―. Muéstranos al cosmos sin fin para hallar la forma en la que se cumplirá tan pocamente conocida y antigua profecía.

El firmamento enteró brillo en tan reducido espacio en el interior del Ojo de Caos en cuanto la moira le hubo realizado tal petición. De seguido, fueron apareciendo los nueve planetas conocidos hasta el momento por los mortales. Todos en el sistema en el que el propio de ellos se encontraba situado. Luego fueron presentándose otros dispersos alrededor de la galaxia, la Vía Láctea. A medida que la visión se iba moviendo, muchos más en otras galaxias cercanas. Nebulosas y constelaciones no se quedaron atrás tan poco. Porque todo era parte de un mismo todo.

Las imágenes del universo entero se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser el centro de toda expansión. El punto exacto donde yacía Caos, sin su ojo, rodeado de toda la energía que se desprendió de su cuerpo con el gran estadillo de su ser que originó a todas las cosas creadas. Energías que iba y venía hacia él según corría por cada cosa existente cercana, o sumamente lejana. Energías fragmentadas que se transformaban para ser reusada nuevamente. Tal era así el caso de todas, excepto de las perteneciente a entes divinos, a los dioses y entre otros seres inmortales. Los cuales jamás perdían la propia. Sino que la usaban de molde para transformar la disuelta en el cosmos en una igual o parecida según se reproducían tanto de forma incorpórea, como terrenal. O también dividendo la que poseían, permitiendo el origen de un nuevo portador, mientras que más tarde retornaban a la misma cantidad tenida al absorber la circulante de dicho cosmos.

―He aquí donde todo tiene su comienzo ―entró en un relato la hiladora de Cloto―. Incluso esta historia aún no concluida. Iniciada tal vez, cuando una pequeña parte de la energía perteneciente a ti ―y dicho esto que señala a Ares―, la divinidad de las guerras, se desprendió de tu fuente originando a un ente con un propio espíritu, una propia esencia y naturaleza. Muy semejantes a su punto de origen, como también completamente libre.

―Todas pensamos que el hecho se debía a que habías producido una nueva progenie, pero no tardamos en descubrir que tal desprendida energía ligada no estaba con la de otra divinidad. Concluyendo entonces entre hermanas, que un caso como el de los antiguos debía de ser. Como el que sucedió con Gea cuando alumbró a Urano, o como a nuestra oscura madre Nix cuando nos abrió a la existencia tanto a nosotras como a más hermanos y hermanas sin la necesidad de juntarse con nadie.

Antes de que Ares comentara algo como que él no era la famosa virgen María, la moira Átropos le siguió a su hermana Láquesis.

―Sin embargo, esa energía se separó tanto de la tuya, difundiéndose por todo el cosmos en busca de su propio camino, que hasta donde sabemos, nunca más tuvo lazo alguno con su fuente de origen, contigo mismo. Al menos de una forma directa ―especificó Cloto.

―Interesante suceso ―comentó con fingido interés a quien supuestamente le había sucedido tal cosa , Ares―. De algo me enteré cuando era un crío por bocas de mis "queridos" padres. Quienes a su vez debieron de enterarse por boca de ustedes. De eso ya van milenios. Algo que se alude que se provocó, para nivelar mi poder. Como se nota que des un principio me vieron como toda una amenaza. En fin, no veo que tiene que ver semejante hecho de distante pasado con este presente y con Xena misma.

―Paciencia, aunque te cueste tenerla ―le recomendó con una media sonrisa igual a una mueca la anciana de Átropos―. Que lo que vamos a decirte lo hemos estado cuadrando por cada siglo que ha pasado. Y ha sido en estos dos últimos, donde todo parece tener sentido.

―¿Sentido en qué aspecto?

―¿No lo adivinas? ―le retó Láquesis con el hilo de vida de Xena aún firmemente sostenido en sus manos.

Mantuvo silencio, no era de los que se movían por las adivinanzas, sino por lo acierto.

―Las cosas no suceden porque sí. Todo siempre tiene una razón de ser.

―Y lo que profetizaron los astros sobre una nacida en tierras tracianas hace más de un siglo, no ha de quedarse atrás ―contó después de Átropos la hiladora de Cloto en no que deslizaba sus manos alrededor de las llamas que componían al Ojo de Caos, llevando las imágenes del universo y la Tierra según lo que dictaban sus palabras― . Pues después de tantos milenios, se abriría al mundo de forma natural el ente complementario al antiguo dios de la guerra. A ti, Ares ―le señaló de golpe―, hijo del gran Crónida Zeus. De modo que una nueva era daría su comienzo y por vez primera tendrías ese tan añorado poder que un dios como tú siempre deseó tener sobre la faz del mundo entero. El poder de inculcar y arropar con tu espíritu, esencia y naturaleza a grandes masas de mortales que se levantarían en tu nombre para servirte hasta la muerte a tiempo que te engrandecerían tu divinidad. Todo lo que un dios necesita para obtener la supremacía entre los suyos. La devoción de los mortales y el poder de dominarlos.

―Ya me sé esa profecía ―anunció Ares cruzado de brazos. No estaba allí para escuchar lo que ya sabía―. La profecía de mi mano derecha, algo que ya le vimos el resultado, Xena.

―La profecía de la Princesa Guerrera ―le especificó la blanca moira de Cloto―. Algo en lo que no creíste ni mucho menos después de notar que sí podía llegar a ser una guerrera.

―Te reíste ―agregó la roja moira de Láquesis―. Te burlaste de nosotras. Te pareció sumamente ridículo que una princesa dominara las artes de la guerra. Lo que no entendías es que no era cualquier princesa. Sino la destinada para ser tu futura reina. Por ese mero hecho es que se denominó como tal por más nacida de humilde cuna que fuese. Dada a luz por una aldeana luego de concebirla de un guerrero. Un guerrero que jamás se imaginó que después de luchar arduamente en tu nombre, tú te apropiarías de su pequeña hija. Una hija que él prefería muerta que en tus manos y en el futuro que le depararías. La prefería muerta que bañada con la sangre de miles de inocentes. Decisión que tomó tan pronto le revelamos en quién se convertiría su única hija.

―¿Así que fueron ustedes las del chisme? Casi Xena muere sin tan siquiera alcanzar la adolescencia, y todo por andar de lenguas largas con algo que no les incumbía.

Una callada de Perséfone se llevó de vuelta a su blanca frente la misma mano que con anterioridad allí había posado. Pensando en que el único con la lengua larga entre todos lo era él, Ares. Quien no medía sus palabras estuviese delante de quien estuviese. Ni siquiera ante unos seres tan antiguos y poderosos como las Moiras.

―No nacimos para callar, dios de las contiendas ―le dejó en claro la negra cortadora―. Sino para revelar. El guerrero acudió a tu templo para saber qué le depararía a sus hijos por servir a tú persona. Y en vista de que el menor de sus varones moriría por culpa de su hermana, y que está por ello no tardaría en convertirse en una sanguinaria asesina destructora de aldeas pueblos y grandes ciudades, terminó actuando como lo haría cualquier desesperado hombre. Terminando muerto y llevándose a la tumba la profecía dictada. Siendo el primer y único mortal que llegó a conocerla en aquellos tiempos.

―Pero no vemos por qué te inquieta que le hayamos dicho ―trajo de vuelta la molestia de Ares la blanca moira―. Para ese entonces te tenía sin cuidado la existencia de esa nacida para la guerra. Una infante que ante tus ojos no lograría otra cosa que casarse y parir hijos hasta su vejez. No tuviste ni tan siquiera la curiosidad de verle después de nacida. Nacida una noche en la que el rojo planeta Marte alumbraba intensa y muy cercanamente a la tierra desde el anchuroso firmamento. No equivocándose en su dicho los habitantes de Tracia al decir que todos los nacidos en noches iluminadas por Marte, han de ser en su futuro grandes guerreros. Grandes e incluso legendarios, como la que ahora aprecias como tu futura y eterna compañera.

―De todos modos era algo que sólo me incumbía a mí, me importase o no al respecto. De haber sido asesinada por su propio padre, ustedes se habrían tenido que tragar todas sus palabras pues hoy en día no existiría tal princesa de la guerra.

―Hablas como si tú no hubieses metido manos en el asunto, como si nunca hubieses puesto su vida en peligro cuando también era una niña.

O eran sus oídos que estaban captado mal, o de verdad Átropos le estaba acusando de algo. Seguida ahora por Láquesis al revelar lo siguiente:

―Sabemos que fuiste tú quien envió a aquellos mercenarios liderados por Cortese a su aldea en Amfípolis. ¿Tú intención? Averiguar si realmente esa nacida una noche iluminada por Marte podía llegar a ser esa poderosa guerrera de la que una vez te hablamos. Una nacida que cuyo espíritu de guerra sólo despertaría si era manchada con sangre. Sangre de su primera víctima.

Se mantuvo en el mutismo por no decirse a sí mismo que le callaron la boca. Como se notaba que esas brujas ante sus ojos tenían en su poder nada menos que el propio ojo del primordial Caos. Como se notaba también, que aparte de una hilar, una siguiente medir y otra más cortar, no tenían nada más que hacer.

―Vuelvo y repito, se trataba de algo que sólo a mí me incumbía. Por lo que estaba libre de hacer lo que quisiese ―se zafó de culpa alguna como sólo él podía zafarse―. En fin, creo que ya se salieron de tema. Vine aquí para que me hablaran del futuro, no del pasado. Que si la energía que se me desprendió y se fue a nadar por el cosmos, que si el día en el que nació Xena. Aún no entiendo qué diablos tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Mucho menos con el destino de diosa que quiero que le recaiga a la causante de tan "amena" reunión bajo la tierra.

―Que poca visión tienes si no lo has deducido ya.

―Hasta el más siego ya lo hubiese visto ―aseguró la hiladora después de su hermana medidora.

―A parte de tu guerrera, muchos más nacieron esa noche bajo el brillo de Marte. Muchos más han nacido antes y desde entonces cuando tal planeta se acerca a la Tierra. Y todos han sido fuertes guerreros. Pero… ¿Qué cosa hizo que fuera precisamente, Xena, la elegida entre todos? ¿No te lo has preguntado? ¿O simplemente creíste en nuestra palabra luego de conocerla? ¿No que eras por los que se iban por bases y fundamentos? ¿O es que los hallaste cuando le viste dirigir grandes masas de hombre en tu nombre?

La verdad era que sí se lo había preguntado. Y no una, sino miles de veces. ¿Por qué la profecía tuvo que tratarse sobre una mortal mujer, una guerrera que sería su mano derecha en el mundo de los mortales? ¿Por qué no pudo tratarse simplemente de un gran guerrero que le representase entre los hombres? Un fuerte mortal con el que sólo trataría para discutir sus planes, nada más. Sin sentirse llamado hacia su persona. Alguien que sólo sería un instrumento para él, y que al morir, le remplazaría con la llegada de un siguiente sin mayores problemas.

Mirar que había tenido hijos con mortales, numerosos semidioses a través de los siglos que podían haber sido elegibles para el lugar que se le fue destinado desde antes de nacer a su preciada guerrera. Hasta una misma Amazona, descendiente de su sangre, podía haber tenido posibilidades. Como demostraron tenerlas muchos otros, hombres y mujeres líderes de guerra que le sirvieron a él para la misma época de Xena. Pero no, el universo se habían empeñado en elegir a una aldeana de humilde cuna nacida en una noche de Marte.

―Sabemos lo que piensas, hijo de Zeus ―le trajeron de vuelta al unísono las hijas de Nix.

―Pero si el universo la eligió entre todos, fue porque de entre todos, ella fue la única cuyo espíritu encomendado a morar en su cuerpo, ya cargaba consigo una fuerza superior a la de cualquier mortal. Una fuerza procedente de una energía liberada al cosmos hacía mucho tiempo. Un fragmento de divino espíritu raramente hallado en mortales engendrados por dos mortales. Un elemento incorpóreo que al ser de origen divino, sólo puede hallarse en una pequeña cantidad en mortales semidioses. Y al ser de un origen específico, sólo ha de mostrarse en semidioses específicos.

―¡Ah, perfecto! ―expresó con vívido sarcasmo quien era muy propio de ello―. Ahora resulta que después de tantos años, me van a salir diciendo con que Xena es una semidiosa. ¿Quién es el dios afortunado de tan famosa hija? ¿Quién es el dios que…

Se tragó las palabras. Lo que le llegaba a la mente simple y sencillamente no podía ser. Una vez dijo que estaría orgulloso si así fuese. Y no era que tuviese problemas en ese presente con que así resultase. Es sólo que…

―No es una semidiosa ―le aclaró Átropos con seriedad llevando al dios a una próxima confusión. Si no era tal cosa… «Entonces, ¿cómo rayos posee un espíritu de origen divino?»

―Ni mucho menos una hija tuya ―le leyó la mente Cloto.

Ares estaba a punto de perder la paciencia si no era que ya la había perdido. Tanto misterio por parte de las Moiras le estaban sacando ya de sus casillas.

―¿Entonces? ―quiso saber abriendo los brazos en señal de desespero.

A su frente, las Moiras permanecieron en silencio. Él por su propia cuenta debía de encajar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

―Está más claro que el agua, Ares ―le atinó Perséfone colocándole sus blancas manos sobre los antebrazos de él en cuanto éste se giró para mirarle―. Xena ha sido la fuerte guerrera que es porque…

―Porque me tiene a mí en su interior ―le culminó algo azorado al descubrir cuánto peso siempre habían tenido aquellas palabras. _"Yo ardo en tu interior",_ era lo que en varias ocasiones le dictaba a su guerrera. En parte sabía porque lo decía, pero ahora lo entendía aún más.

―Hasta que al fin metes el hilo en la aguja ―dijo Cloto con una mirada serena de aceptación. Tanto ella como sus otras dos hermanas menores de pronto recuperaban esa seriedad con la que de antaño siempre se les conocía.

―Ella posee de esa energía que se desprendió de mí hace mucho. Con razón siempre la he sentido como algo mío. Si realmente lo es ―entraba en el júbilo un emocionado de Ares.

―No tan rápido, dios de las batallas ―le detuvo Átropos con una mano en alto―. Que esto que descubrimos hace poco mientras estudiábamos su futuro, no se define en simples palabras.

―Pese a que esa energía, de la que hablamos, se desprendió de tu fuente original, hace muchísimo tiempo que ya dejó de ser tuya y tener relación contigo- le puntualizó Láquesis―. Pues por sí sola se adoptó una propia identidad.

―Y ahora, lo único que sabemos de ella, es que se ha movido como un mero espíritu dejando atrás la esencia y naturaleza que el acompañaban. Vagando de un lado para otro hasta encontrar morada en la identidad de Xena. En su vida. Vida que eligió desde antes de que existiera. Fusionándose con el espíritu propio de ésta que se le fue enviado en cuanto los astros anunciaron que en un futuro iba a ser concebida. A partir de ahí la profecía de la Princesa Guerrerase nos fue revelada y tiempo después, nació la dueña de la misma.

―Al diablo en lo que se transformó, en lo que fue y en donde estuvo hasta llegar a Xena. Lo que aquí tiene valor es sólo el principio y el fin. Salió de mí y terminó en Xena. Razón por la que es tan poderosa, tan ardiente en la batalla. Porque carga consigo poderes divinos. Poderes que si se incrementan, la harían toda una diosa. La diosa para la cual nació ―hablaba con sumo gozo un Ares que de todo, sólo le importaba que su guerrera alcanzase la inmortalidad y la gloria para la cual había nacido.

―De eso te queríamos hablar ahora ―le avisó la hiladora.

―Pero primero debías de comprender lo de ese misterioso espíritu divino ―le siguió la medidora.

―Que muy relacionado está con la forma en la que tu guerrera puede llegar a ser una verdadera y poderosa diosa.

―Las escucho, y con toda claridad ―se llenó de sumo interés quien no veía ya la hora en que se le dictara lo que vino a escuchar.

Las tres hermanas rodearon el cáliz con el Ojo de Caossuspendido entre las llamas. Imploraron el nombre de éste y su rojo iris se presentó de nuevo. Iba siendo el rato que llevaba navegando entre las corrientes del universo en busca de lo pedido por sus sabias nietas. Las cuales una vez más por orden de nacimiento le fueron preguntando:

―Dinos padre de todo lo creado, ¿Está en el destino de la Princesa Guerrerala posibilidad de manifestar una diosa?

―¿Podrá esa energía divina que circula por su ser, incrementar para dar origen a un ente completamente divino?

―De ser así, ¿de qué modo se dará y qué se necesita hacer para permitirlo?

La orbe del Ojo de Caosse encendió por completo en un remolino de fuego_. _Lo consultado ya tenía su respuesta. Y todos los astros en el universo ardían de igual modo en espera de que se fuese revelado lo predicho. Atentos alrededor del cáliz, aguardaban las tres Moiras, Ares y Perséfone con sus rostros iluminados por el rojo fuego. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

―Habrá una poderosa diosa ―contestó con sonoras palabras el padre de todo lo creado―. Una mortal nacida para la guerra en una noche de Marte podrá traer a su ser la divinidad que tanto una parte de su espíritu ha aclamado. Una parte de origen divino que no ha podido manifestarse en medio de una naturaleza humana.

―¡¿Estás hablando de Xena?! ―se desesperó al instante un Ares al que le gustaban que le refirieran las cosas por su nombre―. Ella es quien carga con ese espíritu divino.

―Escucha al padre ―molestas le dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres hermanas.

―Naturaleza humana, que de renunciar a ella, permitirá que esa parte divina de su ser brote, crezca y se expanda como en un verdadero dios. De ese modo, se abrirá al mundo tal cual poderosa diosa que reclamará su lugar entre el resto de las divinidades, ejerciendo el gran poder con el que será dotada ―prosiguió Caos sin prestar atención a las interrupciones―. Su símbolo será la sangre que derrame, ganándose el respeto y temor de todos con tan sólo a sus ojos mirarle. No habrá ciudad entera que tiemble al sentir sus pasos y blasfemos que conserven la vida luego de negarle culto. De un solo zarpazo con su espada cortará las cabezas de los hombres que componga toda una tropa, y sobre la sangre que derramen, ella se bañará y beberá. Alimentándose de ésta y del sufrimiento que le acompaña como dicta su caótica naturaleza de diosa de la guerra.

Para Ares, las palabras de Caos eran todo un cántico para sus oídos. Jamás había escuchado tan gratos versos para sus oídos que cada oración dictada por el padre de todo lo creado.

―¿Cómo habrá de hacerse una realidad eso que dices? ―preguntó con ardientes ojos. No veía la hora en que Xena se convirtiera en toda una diosa.

―Lo he dicho ya, descendiente de Gea. Para alcanzar la completa divinidad, a la naturaleza humana se ha de renunciar.

Eso tenía sentido. Ningún dios o diosa tenía ni una sola gota de humanidad en su ser. Pero aquí la pregunta era…

―Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, pero cómo se logra.

―Renunciando al alma que todo humano tiene ―le contestó Perséfone con una mirada más apagada que nunca. Si algo le envidiaba a los mortales, es que estos poseían un alma propia. Y el saber que muchos se atrevían a venderla, negarla o corromperla, le hacía decirle a la vida lo mal repartida que tenía las cosas.

―Os parece que hoy la soñolienta está más despierta que el barrunto en este día ―comentó Átropos con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Así que para transformarse en una diosa, Xena tenía que despedirse de su alma humana. ¿Quién lo diría? Que de haber tenido una él, se la hubiese vendido al mismo Hades con tal de recuperar la de ella. Alma que ahora tenía que sacársela del cuerpo para que ella pudiese alcanzar la divinidad.

―De acuerdo, hay que sacarle el alma. Pero ¿cómo rayos se hace sin que se muera o deje de ser ella misma?

―Nadie ha dicho que hay que arrebatarle el alma.

Ares calló ante el punto de Cloto. Era cierto, nadie había dicho tal cosa.

―Sólo renunciar a ella ―repitió Láquesis―. Todo requiere un proceso. Pero en palabras cortas, al ser rechazada como algo humano en un cuerpo que aclama por la inmortalización, el alma padecerá de inmediato por una transformación. Que al concluirse, revelará al ser completamente inmortalizado. Poseedor de una nueva naturaleza regida por una recién transformada energía en el abierto cosmos. La antigua alma ahora convertida en un elemento divino.

―Es el mismo cambio que sucede tras la bendición de un soberano que lleve la elegida entre el resto de los dioses. Transformándose el alma de aquel semidiós o mortal bendecido y aceptado entre el resto de los dioses, por una energía divina en el cosmos que propiciará su fuerza y poder ―abundó en la explicación Cloto.

―Creo ya saberme de memoria ese rito. Desde Psique hasta Hércules. Mortales ascendidos a los cielos como dioses gracias a la bendición de mi "querido" padre Zeus y el poder de la ambrosía. Cosas, que si no se han percatado, no las tengo muy fácil que digamos.

―Es por eso que has de acudir a esa nombrada, a la diosa del alma ―indicó Láquesis.

―¿Visitar a Psique?

―Como diosa del alma que es, ha de ser capaz de realizar la transformación que se requiere. Sin ser una soberana, ella tiene el poder de ingresar un humano a lo divino al transformar su alma en energía primordial. En energía divina. Uno de los mayores secretos que se guarda entre dioses.

―Pero para que el cuerpo soporte dicha transformación, durante el proceso éste se deberá inmortalizar.

―Por eso primero le daban de comer o beber ambrosía y luego les daban la bendición ―concluyó para así un Ares que iba comprendiendo el asunto―. O sea que a fin de cuentas, tendré que apropiarme de un poco de ese alimento divino que hasta en amigos se me es negado ―se dirigió con mala mirada y mandíbula apretada hacia Perséfone.

―El último y entero siglo que llevas viviendo permanentemente entre mortales te ha hecho quedar al margen de muchos acontecimientos en el Olimpo ―le dijo entre risas Átropos―. En especial ese que de la ambrosía ha de tratar.

―¿Qué carta bajo la manga se van a sacar ahora?

―Ninguna carta bajo la manga ―habló Perséfone―. Se trata de una maldición que arrojaron sobre el Éter, donde se forma y recoge la ambrosía. También sobre el árbol que produce las doradas manzanas. Ambas cosas han sido maldecidas para que envenenen a cualquier humano que quiera consumirlas. Una poción incolora e inodora que provocaría sobre un mortal la más horrenda de las muertes. Quemándole desde el interior igual que de un ácido se tratase. Lo que sufrió la hija de Creonte, rey de Corinto, y éste mismo, cuando la vengativa Medea le envió un peplo envenenado, ha de quedarse sumamente corto con lo que les depare a aquellos que ansíen alcanzar la inmortalidad o tan sólo sanarse de alguna enfermedad a través de tales divinos alimentos.

Un ojo se le achicó seguido de un _tic_ de profunda molestia. «¡Que no se trataba de una carta bajo la manga! ―pensó en sus adentros―. No, claro que no. No se trata de una mera carta, sino de la baraja entera. ¿Qué han hecho qué cosa? ¡Envenenar tan preciados alimentos divinos!»

―¿De dónde sacas esa ridiculez, Perséfone? Ningún dios en su sano juicio se atrevería a echar a perder los únicos alimentos capaces de rehabilitarnos hasta el espíritu.

―No es ninguna ridiculez. Y sí, sí han sido envenenados. Pero sólo lo divino es inmune a la maldición. Si no, el árbol de las propias manzanas hubiese muerto. Pero como es una planta inmortal, está exento de ese mal.

Ares se negaba a creer. Sabía que su familia era ridícula y que había entrado en la paranoia tras haber sido vencidos en gran número por una mortal. Pero con esto, con esto en definitiva dejaban en claro que… O querían mortificarle la existencia o en verdad temían en grande que Xena se transformara en una diosa o ambas al mismo tiempo.

―Dime algo Perséfone, ¿desde cuándo sabes que la ambrosía y las manzanas doradas ya no me servían para Xena? Me hubieses evitado perder tiempo pensando en las mil y una maneras en las que tenía que sabotear al Olimpo sin ser visto y traerme algún alimento de esos. Aprovechándolo mejor en buscar algún buen sustituto que me remediara la situación. ¿No crees?

―No te lo había dicho porque fue horas después de haberte visitado, cuando te di de comer de ellos para que te repusieras, que mi padre Zeus me lo informó por mi miradero. Todos en el Olimpo pensaban que te había llevado las manzanas para Xena. Dando a la mortal por muerta por unas buenas horas hasta que se enteraron de lo contrario.

Con lo dicho por Perséfone, Ares comenzó a sulfurar. Quería a su prima media hermana, pero a veces…. A veces sacaba unas cosas que le hervían la sangre.

―Y tú no le habrás salido a mi "querido" padre con ese invento tuyo de que me encuentro débil y no sé qué diablos más. ¡¿Cierto?!

―No, Ares. Ni si quiera le dije que los alimentos eran para ti.

Se calmó un poco. De todas maneras, por más enfadado que pudiera haber estado, jamás se atrevería a levantar la mano contra Perséfone. O eso se aseguraba.

―¿Qué harás entonces? ―se escucharon preguntar al mismo tiempo las tres Moiras a espaldas de él.

―¿Qué me dirán ustedes? Querrán decir mejor. ―Se giró para rebotarle con otra pregunta―. ¿No que lo saben todo? Sin la ambrosía o manzanas doradas, ¿de qué otra manera se podrá otorgar la inmortalidad?

Las Moiras sonrieron. Si de veras el dios quería tener una sugerencia de ellas, la iba a tener.

―De muchos medios te podríamos hablar ―aseguró Átropos.

―Todos y cada uno tan míticos como reales ―describió Láquesis.

―Desde las mágicas hierbas de todos los Glaucos, hasta el increíble poder de una piedra creada por alquimistas ―dio por ejemplos Cloto.

―Historias sobre la sed por la eterna vida que han ido a parar hasta la orilla de unas aguas que afirman poder otorgarla ―abundó un poco más la moira de negro.

―Pero si de tiempo careces, e ir por camino corto y directo es lo que deseas…

―Se tú mismo la mano con la que se cree un nuevo y perfecto medio ―le terminó las palabras la moira blanca a su hermana roja para que fuesen seguidas nuevamente por la de negro.

―Una poderosa poción que iguale a la misma ambrosía.

¿Crear una poción, decían? De eso sí que no había oído hablar mucho. Ni en sus milenios de vida se plantó tal cosa. Ni siquiera a Circe, la más bruja entre divinidades, se le rumoraba ser autora de semejante cosa. Más como para todo siempre existía una primera vez, dispuesto estuvo a saber de qué se trataba en esa misma vez.

―Prosigan.

Aceptada su sugerencia, las tres hermanas se intercambiaron miradas. Y en medio de un mudo lenguaje que ellas solas se entendían, por igual accedieron a revelar el medio que su omnisciencia les daba por sabidas. Dictando cada palabra las tres como si de una sola se tratase. Todo mientras revelaban imágenes de sus palabras en el suspendido Ojo de Caosque las llamas conformaban.

―Si te interesa el camino que te señalamos, la Copa de Higía en el te mostramos. Gran poderoso cáliz que has de obtener, y en su interior la esencia de Hebe deberás de verter. Seguido de una ramilla del más antiguo olivo, eternamente longevo harás aquello que esté vivo. Pues juventud y resistencia a la muerte con ambos unidos habrás de hallar, pero si quieres perpetuarlos y poder otorgar, con sangre divina les tendrás que sellar.

De primera instancia todo se escuchaba fácil. Ahora, ¿lo sería? Interrogante que se hizo Ares mientras el eco de las palabras dictadas por las Moiras retumbaban en su cabeza, y las imágenes de la mencionada copa, su hermana Hebe y las ramas de un ancestral olivo se disolvían entre las llamas para darle paso a la que le seguía.

―Provéele un poderoso cuerpo donde moral, y la diosa que predicen los astros habrá de hacerse real ―dictó resurgiendo entre las llamas el gran Ojo de Caos. Que consciente de la sugerencia de sus herederas, con más palabras hubo de profetizar―. Y con ello, una nueva profecía se cumplirá.

―La profecía ―prosiguieron las Moiras al unísono ―que precederá a la de la Princesa Guerrera_. _Una profecía llena de horror y temida por muchos. Llegada a conocerse como, la profecía de la Diosa Sangrienta.

A la luz de las rojas llamas, Ares iluminó también su rostro con los deseos que brotaban de sus ojos. Con cada día que pasaba, más cerca estaban por efectuarse todos sus planes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Como habrán visto, en la trama de éste capítulo me dio con colocar ciertos puntos o cosas salidos de mí alocada mente para explicar de alguna forma algunos de los misterios que se quedaron en la serie sin resolver o aclarar del todo. Como por qué Xena es tan fuerte y poderosa y la razón por la que su padre Atrius atentó contra ella. Aunque esto último ya lo argumenté en el pasado capítulo del "Inframundo" durande los Prados Asfódelos. Lo mismo por qué Ares nunca dejó de perseguirla cuando bien podía haberse buscados a otros líderes de guerra. Claro, porque acabó enamorándose de ella sin darse cuenta. Pero al principio no fue del todo así. Sólo lo que existía era una irresistible atracción. Vinculada hacia lo llamativa que siempre le resultaba Xena. En donde podíamos decir que la quería trabajando para él por verla como la única alma con fuerza y poder digna de representarle en la tierra tras reconocer que era más que una simple mortal. Punto en el que me amparo para haber colocado todo lo que se me ocurrió colocar. Ustedes me dirán que les pareció mi invento.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a REVIEWS<strong>_

_**~SelenitaLunar**_

_Muchos saludos, Judith. Espero que cuando leas este capítulo, continúes tan o más enganchada a la historia como según me comentaste. Ya nos hemos respondido por PM, pero he de darte nuevamente las gracias por comenzar a leer mi fic, por haberle colocado en tus favoritos y darle seguimiento. Lo mismo que a mí como su autora. Muchas GRACIAS por eso y por tener a amabilidad de haber comentado con un review. No sé si has leído en otras respuestas que he dado abiertamente, pero me llenan de muchos ánimos para continuar con la historia. Y nada, espero igualmente que andes bien y que la historia nunca deje de agradarte._


	22. Cadena de rehenes

**Capítulo [22]**

* * *

><p><em>Saludos una vez más. Tanto a los que me aman por escribir este fic, como a los que han llegado a odiarme por demorar en actualizar. Sí, siempre tengo excusas para eso y dado a que son las mismas de siempre, no las voy a repetir. Lo mismo con los episodios cuyas escenas o momentos se comentan en este nuevo capítulo por la sencilla razón que ya les he indicado en otros previos. Añadiendo que ando con algo de prisa y estoy media molesta con la page de Fan Fic por unas loqueras que me está haciendo y los manager no me resuelven. Si alguien quiere prestarse como psicólogo y escucharme en ese punto, que diga YO. <em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Cadena de rehenes**

Como según estaba acostumbrada a llamarle a todos sus percances, así le llamó a aquello en lo que se encontraba metida. Un simple tropiezo o contra tiempo. Un desliz de confianza que le provocó una mala jugada. Pasando a ser la rehén de aquéllos a los que ella, de una forma u otra, sí mandó a secuestrar. Pobres atrevidos si pensaban haber obtenido ya el triunfo sobre el tablero. Porque en aquel juego, aún no se arrojaban las últimas cartas. Y sería ella, Xena, la que arrojase sobre la mesa la que marcaría el fin de la competencia.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero debió de haberle prestado más atención a Tarkan. El oriundo de Asia Menor no exageró nunca con los descendientes de su antiguo amante de saqueos y botines. Los tres parientes dejaban en claro la sangre de guerreros que corría por sus venas: bárbaros, amazonas y centauros.

―Insisto en que le matemos ―discutía con su primo la joven búlgara identificada como Yana durante la fuga pasada―. Conoce de nosotros, de nuestra procedencia y linaje. Cosa que nuestros padres lucharon por mantener oculto al igual que los suyos. Y no tengo la menor idea de la razón por la que nos ha buscado, pero sí sé, sabemos, que se jacta de poder. Nos ha podido localizar una vez, nada le impide que pueda hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Ya vieron a esa tropa que nos capturó! No tuvimos que ver el gran asentamiento ese del que hablaban, el pueblo de Aresia, como para creer que se debe de tratar de todo un ejército al que pertenecen.

―De eso mismo te estaba hablando. Se nota que es una reina en ese lugar o que muy pronto lo será. Y como si fuera poco, ha de tener lazos fuertes con un mismo dios. Con Ares, señor de la guerra. Bien que lo escuchamos mencionar por boca de cada uno de nuestros captores ―recordaba el moreno primo―. Si la matamos, caeríamos en el riesgo de marcar nuestra sentencia definitiva con un ejército devastador y un propio encolerizado dios siguiéndonos las pisadas.

―Viva o muerta de todas formas seguiremos en el mismo riesgo de que nos sigan ―aseguró el centauro―. Al menos nos llevaríamos la venganza con nosotros si le dejamos sin sangre.

―Estoy con Yan.

―Ambos están con el error. ¿O es que ya olvidan que por obra de la venganza es que la raza de los centauros fue reducida a la nada? ¿Eh, Boyan? ―se dirigió al recién apodado como Yan, al centauro―. ¿Qué me dices sobre eso? Cuando un ancestro de los tres sólo dejó a un centauro vivo con el que al final vio mezclada su sangre.

―¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos, Damyan? ¿Que sigamos arrastrándola con nosotros? En un largo viaje en el que si no tenemos provisiones para nosotros, mucho menos para ella. ¿Qué la liberemos? Para que se reúna con los suyos y regrese por nosotros como venganza. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

El moreno identificado como Damyan no contestó al momento a su desesperante prima. Como el mayor que era de los tres, las decisiones recaían con más peso sobre sus hombros.

―Sólo trato de hacerles entender que no es de justos arrebatar una vida sin que esta antes haya puesto en peligro la tuya.

―Tu vida civilizada en el pueblo te ha ablandado, primo ―le reconoció Boyan―. No fue con la duda o la suavidad con la que nuestros padres lograron protegernos ―dio que pensar levantándose sobre sus cuatro patas, pues rato era el que los tres llevaban descansando alrededor de una fogata, para adentrarse al interior del bosque.

―¿A dónde vas? ―se interesó, como natural era, su rubia hermana.

―A buscar más leña. Y si tengo suerte, un poco de agua ―añadió echándose a sus hombros el saco de flechas, el arco mismo y una cantimplora de cuero que afortunadamente se encontraba atada a la silla del corcel que Damyan exigió antes de unirse en la fuga con sus dos parientes llevándose a Xena como preciada rehén.

―Y yo si tengo más suerte, algo de comer. Te acompaño ―le siguió detrás Yana copiando a su hermano en la toma de armas―. Cualquier animalejo que esté fuera de su guarida esta noche, será mío.

―No se alejen mucho ―previno Damyan procurando que las llamas de la fogata no disminuyeran al echarle los últimos trozos de rama que les quedaban.

―No te alejes tú, primo ―le dijo Yana―. No vaya a ser que se nos escape la culpable de este mal mes en el que hemos caído. No tiene pinta de ser cualquier fina princesa de palacio. Esa espada que le quitaste no la empuña cualquiera. No te fíes porque sea mujer. Porque mujer soy yo, y desde niña te he venido ganando buenas luchas.

En cuanto se perdieron entre el follaje, el moreno búlgaro emitió un suspiro. Si difícil habían sido todas aquellas semanas en las que estuvieron secuestrados y llevados hacia el sur, hacia la misma Tracia donde todavía seguirían estando hasta que no cruzaran las montañas Ródope y los valles consecutivos a éstas, más difícil aún le eran estos dos días con sus dos noches que llevaban de haberse librado de sus captores. Al menos para él. En la fuga dio muestra de ser alguien sin escrúpulo. Pero tanto él como sus dos primos, quienes habían aprendido a no tener piedad con nadie porque nadie las tendría con ellos, sabían que no era así. Y ahora, alguien más.

Despierta desde va rato, Xena se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados muy atenta a la conversación de los tres parientes. Descubriendo que los descendientes de Borias, sí tenían aunque fuese un mero conocimiento de sus antecesores. Al menos con lo sucedido entre Belach y su hija Nicha con el centauro Xenan. Según por lo sacada a lucir por Damyan cuando desaprobó la venganza, de esa historia debían de saber. Y si sabían de Belach, tenían que saber también de Borias. Guerrero al que al parecer, no sólo había transmitido a sus descendientes sus genes, sino también su modo de pensar. Mentalidad que por lo escuchado, Damyan había heredado.

Sin tener por qué continuar fingiéndose la dormida, que sus buenos ratos de descanso había tenido durante el par de veces que le golpearon la cabeza, Xena comenzó a removerse en su lugar en un intento de estirar las piernas. Las únicas extremidades que podía mover puesto que se encontraba atada de torso y brazos al tronco de un árbol. Por suerte, esta vez habían tenido la delicadeza de atarla sentada. Un total alivio en comparación a como pasó las horas de la noche anterior, de pie y en continua marcha.

Como recién tomados a la fuga que eran, los tres parientes no detuvieron su marcha hasta llegada la madrugada cuando el intenso frío les hizo cobijarse entre los tres dejándola a ella algo apartada y atada de brazos y piernas más completamente inconsciente a causa de un segundo golpe por parte de Yana. Porque el primero se lo había otorgado Damyan mientras aún montaba el corcel luego de encontrarse todos fuera de los límites de Aresia. Recordando sólo como la vista se le ponía borrosa para irse de un lado. Momento en el que sintió como su atacante, Damyan, le sostenía con una mano en su abdomen para luego hacer maniobras con la otra, levantarla, y terminar acomodándola de vientre y boca abajo sobre el lomo del corcel para ser él quien pasara a tomar el control de las riendas y de una misma marcha segura.

Luego de eso, había sido despertada en el suelo caída la roja tarde. Viéndose atada sólo de muñecas con una larga cuerda que a su vez estaba atada al gran cuello del corcel que montaba Damyan. Bárbaro que al poner en marcha al animal, la obligó a ella a caminar también aligeradamente al paso de éste. Pasando probablemente por uno de los momentos que pasaron ellos tres al ser transportados en contra de su voluntad hacia el sur. Era obvio, que como rehén que era ella ahora, fuera casi arrastrada por el mismo suelo mientras que su captor disponía de la comodidad del corcel.

Lo bueno de toda esta caminata que dio, fue que cuando los tres parientes se dispusieron a cruzar un río, Xena pudo satisfacer una necesidad que venía queriendo atender desde hacía rato. No había ingerido tantos líquidos ese medio día en el que cayó en el percance en el que se encontraba. Pero como quiera, el cuerpo se encargaba de eliminar los que ya contenía. Así que cruzar un caudal que le llegó a más de su cintura fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar para hacer lo suyo, y de paso quedar lavada. Lamentablemente no poseía esa libertad de detenerse y acudir a detrás de unos arbustos como llegaron a ser una vez cada uno de sus secuestradores desde que los papeles se invirtieron. O simplemente en medio y frente de todos como el corcel que montaba Damyan. Ufff, que bueno que sus botas también quedaron lavadas porque más que tierra éstas habían pisado.

Como se dijo, ya para la madrugada se detuvieron. Recibiendo ella su segundo golpe y permaneciendo atada e inconsciente hasta que calentó el sol al otro día. Nuevas horas que de no ser porque estaban apurados en el paso, las habría pasado como las últimas anteriores, caminando a puros pies. Siendo trasladada entonces al lomo del centauro que reacio a tener su contacto, pero sin más remedio, tuvo que soportarla sentada sobre él. En una pose en la que la guerrera quedó de espaldas de modo que su torso y brazos fuesen atados al propio torso humano del centauro. Hasta poco más del medio día, Xena estuvo en todo momento con la vista puesta sobre el paisaje que quedaba atrás a medida que sus secuestradores la continuaban alejando más y más del centro de Tracia.

En definitiva, Ares no debía de encontrarse entre sus hombres y mucho menos haberse enterado de lo sucedido. A no ser que estuviese tomando todo como un perfecto castigo para ella por todas las desobediencias que con él había tenido. Como fuese, aún continuaba en manos de los tres descendientes de su antiguo y más grande amante de saqueos, caza recompensas y botines. Y no iba a permitir que éstos le hiciesen alguna bajeza más de las tantas que una vez le llegó a ser el antecesor que los tres tenían en común. Por lo que de la manera que fuese, en esta noche sería el turno de ella de escaparse. Que si en su vida pasada no pudo derrotarla Borias con todas sus traiciones a falta del amor que aún no llegaba a sentir por ella, mucho menos lo harían sus desolados descendientes en esta segunda que tenía y en la que aún no se les presentaba como quien realmente fue y seguía siendo.

―Oye ―llamó a Damyan al éste nada más haberle dedicado una supervisora mirada cuando se percató que se había despertado y se removía en su sitio.

―No hay agua ni comida ―creyó que por uno o ambos motivos se quejaba―. Así que cierra la boca que no podrás hacer nada más con ella. A no ser que mi prima logre cazar algo. De ser así, y si estamos de buenas, te dejaremos los huesos.

―No deberían separarse en estos bosques ―le salió con otro motivo de conversación una Xena que se reía un poco por las secas palabras del búlgaro. Momento atrás anteponía su juicio que el deseo de sus dos primos de querer deshacerse de ella, y ahora le hablaba como si no tuviera reparo si vivía o no―. Es una ruta de ladrones y esclavistas que se mueven directo a Roma para sacarle ganancias a sus numerosos saqueos. Los hombres que lidero logran detener a varios en lo que va de año. Pero siempre están los que se escurren como las ratas que son.

―¿Tienes miedo?

Xena borró su sonrisa de repente. Claro que ella jamás se aterraría por semejantes escorias igualadas a ratas. Si se había puesto así, con cara de quien le toman desprevenido, era por la forma en la que se le dirigió el joven búlgaro que tenía delante. De pronto le recordó al mismo Borias. En su perfil, en sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos. En su movimiento al ponerse de pie y caminar sueltamente hacia ella, como lo que había sido, como su amante. Como su posesión y objeto de calor en las noches. Como alguien que al conocerle, sabía como contra atacarle si entre los dos surgía algún problema. Con completa confianza de tener en claro las posiciones de ambos. Él arriba y ella abajo más imposibilitada. Del mismo modo en el que se vio cuando Borias la entregó a Ming Tsu tras ella haber secuestrado al pequeño Ming Tien. O más tarde cuando éste búlgaro se subió al lomo del centauro Kaleipus y escapó con él cuando se suponía que debía de combatir a los de su raza al lado de ella quien para ese entonces quería apoderarse de la Piedra de Ixión.

―¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? ―le enfrentó con la mirada. Odiaba verse en esa posición inferior mientras que otro se le alzaba por encima dada su libre condición.

―Porque debido al estorbo que vienes siendo, bien que nos vendría deshacernos de ti dejándote en otras manos sin tener que ensuciarnos las nuestras. Añadiendo que no nos caería nada mal el sacarte alguna ganancia ―le dijo escudriñándole con la mirada―. Sé que aceptarían pagarnos el doble de lo que están acostumbrados a dar con sólo verte. Y el quíntuple si les decimos quién eres. Una princesa adorada por todo un ejército servidor del dios de la guerra de un territorio poco más al sur. Seguro que accederían al darnos todo lo que tienen esperanzados con poder obtener mucho más al devolverte con los tuyos y obtener una recompensa. O tal vez mejor para ellos, llevarte directo a Roma y sacarte mucho más por ser la líder de unos pueblos rebeldes que conspiran en contra de esa nación.

Su sonrisa de astucia le regresó al rostro. Sí, el bárbaro no mentía en lo que decía. Ella sería una codiciosa joya en manos de unos asqueroso rufianes como en muchos otros todavía más desgraciados. Pero éste no reparaba en que cargaba con una compañía que aunque no llegaba a cubrir el gran capital que ella con su sola persona podría general, igual podían seguir siendo vendidos por mucho.

―Puede que se te de ese negocio si te topas con semejantes comerciantes. Ahora, no sólo tendrías que venderme a mí, sino a tus queridos primos. ¿O ya se te olvida que Yana es una hermosa chica y Yan o Boyan, como se llame, es un mítico centauro?

No tuvo que decirle más, el mayor cayó en la perfecta cuenta de que su rehén no mentía tan poco en lo que decía.

―Y eso ―continuó Xena con sus pesadas palabras―, todo si tienes suerte―. Porque dudo mucho que un grupo de vándalos estén dispuestos a pagarle a un solitario hombre. Cuidado si no te añaden a ti también a su bolso de botines.

Esas contracciones faciales que sufrían todos aquellos que por un mal rato pasaban, fueron precisamente las que se situaron en el bronceado rostro de Damyan ante verdad más grande que las anteriores dichas por su prisionera.

―¡Escucha! ―casi le grita al agacharse sobre ella y tomarle por la mandíbula para obligarla a que le mantuviese la mirada―. Me sería raro que en esta solitaria tierra por la que vagan nuestros cansados pies, gracias a ti, tenga a otros desgraciados a parte de nosotros que se atrevan a cruzarla cuando aún el invierno no finaliza del todo ―dudó basado en un juicio que muchos compartirían―. Mejor déjate de inventos y ruega que nadie de los tuyos nos esté siguiendo. Porque al primer movimiento que detecte, estaré seguro que se trata de alguno de sus fieles sabuesos que vinieron rastrándote. Y ten por seguro, que después de que nos deshagamos de ellos, cumpliré mi promesa de hacerlo también contigo.

―¿Realmente te atreverías a derramar mi sangre por la tierra? ―le retó a contestarle con sus ojos sumamente fijos. Dirigiéndose seriamente en todo momento. Haciendo a un lado esa sonrisa de astucia que tanto irritaba a sus enemigos. Ella no quería a Damyan ni a sus primos como enemigos. Tan poco era que deseaba volverse su más grande y grata amiga. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que nunca tuvo intención de atentar en contra de ninguno. Que ya de eso suficiente había tenido con sus antecesores en el pasado―. Derramar la sangre ―prosiguió― de alguien que puso fin a la disputa entre dos de tus antecesores. De alguien a quien hoy en día le deben sus existencias en este mundo. ¿Qué me contestas? ―le presionó sin estar segura de que el bárbaro tuviera constancia de que una guerrera, una tal Xena, interviniera para bien en esa disputa y venganza de la que minutos atrás le sacó a relucir a sus dos primos. Mucho menos, de estar segura, de que él creyera que ella, quien en esos momentos le miraba, fue y seguía siendo esa guerrera.

Damyan fue aflojando su agarre hasta que le soltó por completo. No se había dando cuenta, pero ya había llevado su mano hasta el blanco cuello de su prisionera. Una mujer que le confundía grandemente al dar a entender que fue alguien entre las vidas de sus ancestros hacía más de un siglo atrás.

El común silencio que tiende a haber entre dos desconocidos y pocamente amigos, fue el que se posó sobre rehén y custodio tras las intercambiadas y para nada gratas palabras. Regresando Damyan a lo suyo con el fuego y ojeadas a los alrededores, y Xena igual al plan de escaparse de algún modo de las manos de los tres.

A parte de que la ataran sentada, ganando el privilegio del descanso, la guerrera también había obtenido la posibilidad de poder soltarse de sus ataduras. Que de esa habilidad, sus captores no eran los únicos en poseer dominio. ¡Por favor! Seguramente se decía mentalmente. Ni que fuera la primera, segunda o tercera vez que la hayan atado. Burlándose de sus enemigos al escapar sin dejar rastros. Como cuando en su primera vida unos idiotas pretendieron entregarla a un titán encolerizado en una jaula de tarugos entrelazados y unidos con nudos de soga. O cuando intentaron ahogarla en un pozo de agua por andar apoyando a los rebeldes del pueblo de Xerxes. También, y algo mucho más sorprendente, cuando escapó de las ataduras y de la propia muerte que le deparaba a manos de Ming Tien por medio de poderes mentales conferidos tiempo atrás por la sabia Lao Ma. Y si todo esto seguía pareciendo poco, con nada más haber escapado de los tormentos del mismo Tártaros y de todos sus enemigos que ahí se encuentran, se ha de entender que una simple cuerda que le ataba a un tronco con varias vueltas no iba a poder con ella.

Aprovechando que Damyan se internaba en el bosque preocupado por la tardanza de sus dos primos, no desperdició segundo alguno en intentar escapar de las malditas sogas que casi le cortaban el aire. Su meta era tratar de ponerse de pie e ir ensanchando el espacio entre su cuerpo, las sogas y el mismo tronco a medida que se fuese subiendo más y más. Pues dado que las sogas estaban atadas a la parte inferior y gruesa del árbol, para cuando se moviera a una más alta, el tronco se iría reduciendo en grosor y por ende, las cuerdas se aflojarían cada vez más. Deseando poder lograr un nivel en el que pudiese sacar de su aprieto sus imposibilitados brazos.

El proceso involucraba que parte de su espalda saliese toda raspada contra la corteza del árbol. De haber tenido su capa de piel, de la cual Yana se había apropiado junto con su legendario Chakram, se le hubiesen amortiguado las raspaduras. Heridas que también estaba sufriendo entre sus antebrazos con cada fuerza que ejercía para mover las prensadas sogas hacia arriba. Molestias, que con tal de escaparse, estaba dispuesta a soportar a una mayor escala si se era necesario.

Una grata sonrisa se posó en su rostro cuando notó que sus esfuerzos estaban dando resultados. Las sogas habían cedido después de unos minutos de ardua batalla contra ellas. Siendo removidas a unos pares de pulgadas hacia arriba donde la anchura del tronco se iba reduciendo y ellas aflojando. Permitiendo que Xena se removiera más y más entre ellas desde la posición arrodillada que había ganando. Pasando a una añangotada para entonces hacer uso de sus piernas para poco a poco subirse más según las sogas igualmente lo hacían.

Ya completamente de pie, tuvo la suficiente soltura como para sacar e introducir sus atadas muñecas bajo las aflojadas sogas como alguien que guarda sus manos bajo las telas de su ropa por el frío, y entonces traspasarlas y elevar ambos brazos hacia su boca. Iba siendo el rato que ya venía queriendo hincarle con los dientes a tan apretadas y trenzadas hebras que la circulación a sus manos le cortaban causándole todo tipo de calambres y entumecimiento. Encontrándose así desde la tarde del día anterior. Siéndole increíble que aún le respondieran todos sus dígitos. Que bien que así era porque necesitaría de la colaboración de sus dos manos para poder terminar de aflojar las fastidiosas sogas que le continuaban manteniendo atada al tronco.

Debía de parecerse a un roedor desesperado por roer aquello que imposibilitaba su libertad, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Menos que sus encías, labios y comisura de la boca se rasparan y cortaran con cada contacto con las espeluzadas hebras de la trenzada soga. Que más tarde, un buen trago de vino le curaría de cuanta ampolla le pudiese salir como efecto. Aunque el contacto con semejante licor le doliera más que todos los dolores juntos que estaba ahí pasando.

Si el destino no la estuviese tomando siempre contra ella, podía decirse que abría logrado escaparse de los tres parientes en ese mismo momento a no ser porque a dos de éstos le dieron con regresar cuando ya ella tenía completamente aflojado el amarre de sus muñecas. Teniendo que olvidarse de su anhelado escape por unos momentos y tratar de volver a su pose original, sentada en el suelo contra el tronco y con sus manos atadas sobre su regazo. Deslizándose hacia abajo en un santiamén que le provocó más raspaduras en la ya delicada piel de su espalda.

―¿Dónde está Yana? ―escuchó a Damyan preguntarle a su primo el centauro. Al parecer, se acaban de encontrar en las cercanías y venían de regreso a la zona de acampado.

―La mande de vuelta contigo en cuanto cazó una liebre ―contó el hermano a segundos de aparecerse en el claro alumbrado por la fogata en compañía de un preocupado primo.

―Pues aquí no está ―le fue más que evidente al moreno en cuanto no vieron presencia alguna de la joven rubia.

Con rápida mirada, el centauro rastreo todo el terreno de acampado. No había rastro de que su hermana hubiese regresado. No estaban sus armas, ni mucho menos la liebre que cazó.

―Tú ―se dirigió sobre sus cuatro patas con enfado y preocupación hacia una Xena que nada tenía que ver en el asunto de la demora de la rubia bárbara―. ¿Viste a mi hermana regresar?

Una pregunta tan simple debió de ser contestada en su momento con una aún más simple contestación. Una simple negativa. Sucediendo que al ser tomada en medio de un intento por irse a la fuga, Xena no tenía cabeza más que para pensar qué sucedería si se percataban de que había aflojado las ataduras que le tenían cautiva.

―¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ―le bramó el desesperado centauro tomando a Xena por la raíz de su cabello en vista de su prolongado mutismo―. ¡Contesta!

―No ha regresado ―aflojó con resequedad y fastidio como quien no está para nada a gusto con el trato que se le da.

―Debió de haberle echado el ojo a otro animalejo en el bosque ―supuso un Damyan antes de que el centauro acabase por separar la cabeza del cuerpo de la cautiva de Xena. Colocándole una mano sobre un hombro para hacerle entender que era lo más razonable―. Iré a buscarla ―se ofreció para calmarle. Conocía a su primo y sabía que como centauro que era, el cansancio y la preocupación no eran buenas combinaciones en los de su raza―. Permanece aquí por si llega. Sé que no ha de tardar. Mientras, reposa un poco. Llevas cargándola todo el tiempo.

―Es mi hermana, Damyan. Cargaría con ella al fin del mundo, igual que ella conmigo. Así prometimos protegernos uno al otro.

Con una mirada de aceptación, de que entendía perfectamente a su primo, se regresó de vuelta al interior del bosque con una mano bien puesta sobre la empuñadura de la espada que le había arrebatado a Xena durante la fuga. Acto que Xena supo interpretar sin fallo alguno. El búlgaro estaba preocupado aunque no lo quisiese dar a notar. Como también lo estaba ella. Si al centauro se le ocurría chequearla con más detalle, su plan de escape habría llegado a su fin.

Para incremento de sus esperanzas, el cuadrúpedo se situó en las cercanías de la fogata como se dobla cualquier caballo. Sentado, tomó la cantimplora de cuero con la que fue a buscar agua y bebió unos sorbos procurando dejarle suficiente para su hermana y primo. Que ya de más había tenido oportunidad de beber en el arrollo con el fue bendecido al poderle hallar.

―Quita esos ojos de vaca sedienta, que no hay para ti ―le dijo el semihumano tapando la boquilla de la cantimplora en cuanto se percató que la cautiva le tenía puestos los ojos encima. Lo que no se imaginaba, era que Xena por lo menos que le observaba era por el agua que bebía y por el par cristalinas gotas que resbalaron por mentón y garganta. Ella le miraba para asegurarse de que él no lo estuviese haciendo mientras terminaba de soltarse de las cuerdas que aún le ataban. Trabajo en el que continuó en cuanto éste se volteó para darle la espalda en señal de desprecio, y poder a su vez atender las agonizantes llamas de la fogata con la leña que había traído.

Algo que cruzó el alto claro entre las copas de los árboles, y que cayó entre unos arbustos al otro lado de donde ella estaba, le hizo levantar la mirada en total alerta. El centauro actuó del mismo modo, parándose en sus cuatro patas e hiendo directo hacia donde se había escuchado el objeto de impacto. Porque Xena estaba segura de que había sido eso, alguna piedra en particular. Lanzada por alguien a su espalda. Invadiéndole una vez más la preocupación. Pues si algo acechaba, al menos él tenia cuatro patas para correr. Ella en cambio por estar atada, ninguna de sus dos piernas iba a poder usar.

Para acabar de aflojar de una vez aquellas malditas sogas, se subió de golpe como rato atrás, para terminar de una vez y por todas de liberarse de las malditas sogas que le ataban al tronco del árbol.

―¿Te ayudo con eso, preciosa?

Pese a que reconoció la melosa voz al instante, aún así no pudo evitar dar un brinquito de susto y abrir los ojos temiendo porque unas de sus anteriores palabras se hicieran una realidad.

―Ya casi lo lograba por mí misma, Tarkan.

―Una ayuda extra nunca viene demás ―aseguró mientras se dedicaba a cortar las sogas con una daga. Curiosamente la que a Xena pertenecía y con la que siempre a él le había amenazado―. Y un caballero como yo jamás se quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver a una princesa como tú en apuros. Llegando hasta donde sea con tal socorrerla.

―Así que has sido tú. ¿Qué hiciste con ella, con Yana? Más te vale que le hayas dejado con vida, o te arrepentirás de haberme venido a rescatar.

―¿La güera salvaje? No la he visto desde que atardeció cuando acamparon aquí. De haberme podido acercar antes, ya habrías sido liberada. ¿No crees?

El mundo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. Que no fuese lo que estaba pensando.

―Si no fuiste tú. Entonces…

Las sogas ya estaban cortadas. Sólo una permanecía adherida de una débil y quebradiza hebra. Ya debería de haber dejado de existir hace mucho. Pero si Tarkan se había detenido en su tarea, y Xena casi ni respiraba, era porque el centauro había regresado al terreno de acampado con arco y flecha en mano. Apuntando hacia todos los alrededores. Su instinto no le fallaba, y sabía perfectamente que habían intrusos. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Xena, bajo la oscuridad del árbol en el que a su entender, continuaba atada. Pero algo le hizo agudizar un poco más la vista. De seguro se debió a que le pareció ver algo más que ramas detrás del tronco en el que se encontraba la rehén. Al escuchar como encaminó un par de pasos hacia ellos, Tarkan se fue preparando para las buenas flechas que le lanzaría la criatura.

Unos ruidosos pasos iguales a los que da alguien cuando corre apresuradamente, hicieron que el centauro cambiara su objetivo inseguro por uno más real y certero. Cambiando la mirilla hacia su derecha por ser el lado en donde tan escandaloso alboroto se oía. Una rápida figura saltó de entre los arbustos y cayó a su frente con fatiga y temblores en el cuerpo. Figura a la que el mítico centauro se abstuvo de atacar pues le reconoció al instante.

―Yana, ¿dónde has estado? ―exigió saber con suma preocupación guardando la flecha en el saco de su espalda y dejando una mano libre para ayudar a ponerse de pie a su sudorosa, nerviosa y agotada hermana a quien estrechó contra su pecho dado su alarmante estado.

―Tratando de mantener a salvo mi vida ―contestó la rubia sin encontrar calma alguna ―. Rápido, tenemos que irnos ―se separó del afectuoso abrazo de su hermano para montar de un sólo salto sobre su lomo―. Están por todos lados, nos han estado rodeando. Casi me atrapan. Creía que eran los guerreros tracianos pero no, son rufianes dispuestos a todo. Temeos que irnos. Vienen detrás de mí ―informaba con desespero para que el centauro comprendiera de una vez la gravedad del asunto y sus cuatro veloces patas le dieran con reaccionar.

―Espera ―se negaba a partir así no más, sin una dirección fiable por eso de que estaban y que en todas partes y por eso también de que su primo no lo supiese―. Damyan salió a buscarte.

―¡No hay tiempo, Boyan! Si le atraparon, para ayudarle primero debemos salvarnos nosotros.

―¿Y la rehén?

―Nos dará ventaja mientras se apropian de ella ―dio por resuelto el problema sin pena alguna―. Son vándalos de bosque a los que les parecerá un perfecto platillo. ¡Rápido! Me venían pisando los talones cuando…

Desde el árbol, Xena y Tarkan vieron como la rubia búlgara caía al suelo a causa de una boleadora. Un arma constituida por un cuerda hecha con tiras de teñido cuero con unas esféricas rocas en sus extremos, que constituían un perfecto instrumento de ataque capaz de enredarse alrededor del blanco al que fuese lanzada. En este caso, el cuello de la bárbara.

―Creo que este es el momento perfecto para largarnos, princesa. Siempre he dicho que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi mejor amigo. Y hoy la vida me da la razón después de tanto tiempo.

En el claro iluminado por la fogata, los atacantes de los hermanos se hicieron de presencia, lanzándose sobre la tumbada Yana mientras otros quedaban sorprendidos por el físico que Boyan les mostraba.

―Les dije que había visto un centauro entre los viajeros ―dijo un sujeto de tosco aspecto― y he aquí la principal prueba.

―¡Atrápenlo, vamos! Que Roma pagará muy bien por el último de los centauros. ¡Vamos! ―animaba otro a espaldas del primero tras comprobar que su compañero estaba en lo cierto.

Varias boleadoras fueron a parar entre las patas del centauro, provocándole una inmediata caída sobre el suelo. Por andar lanzando flechas a los enemigos y tratar de defender a su hermana, no reparó en sí mismo. Viendo llover cuerdas sobre él, que le ataron e imposibilitaron por todas partes. Quedando como una misma bestia amarrada por cuello, torso y extremidades.

Más vándalos a caballo fueron llegando. Uniéndose al regocijo de sus compañeros por la maravillosa caza de esa noche. Y cuando creían que estaban de suerte, no supieron a quién agradecerle en cuanto se percataron de la inmóvil presencia de Xena apartada entre las penumbras.

―Maldición, Xena. Ya te vieron. Es ahora o nunca.

―Espera, Tarkan. Tengo una idea. Ve y escóndete entre los arbustos.

―¿Qué cosa dices, mujer? No vine hasta aquí para irme sin ti. Ya estás libre. Levántate.

―Pienso acabar con la fiesta de estos miserables como una partícipe más, desde adentro. Tú sólo cúbreme las espaldas mientras tanto. No voy a abandonarles así como así ―dejó en claro con un ademán hacia los dos hermanos.

El que había divisado a Xena, le avisó al que parecía ser el líder del grupo, y éste, ordenando silencio con una mano, pasó a aproximarse con tres de sus compinches hasta donde estaba ella. Detrás del tronco, Tarkan se vio obligado a acceder el deseo de su princesa en vista de que ya no podía llevársela sin que fuesen vistos en su movimiento. Teniendo que retirarse a puras rastras por donde mismo había venido. No sin antes, dejar las cuerdas en una posición que dieran la imagen de que aún seguían atadas. También, pasarle la daga que había usado para cortarlas. Introduciéndosela con cuidado por detrás de su espalda. De seguro, que le iba a hacer falta.

―Miren el otro botín que nos regala la noche, señores. Otra perla con la que enriquecernos ―se hizo de sueños el cabecilla de toda aquella escoria, acercándose hasta una inmóvil y seria de Xena que aguardaba por el momento preciso para demostrar lo contrario a lo que aparentaba ser. Una desvalida e indefensa doncella―. Y por lo que veo, más bella y refinada que la salvaje que hemos capturado ahora ―comparó lanzándole una descarada mirada a la rubia búlgara en manos de sus hombres―. Dinos, hermosa ―regresó su atención ante Xena―, ¿qué hiciste para terminar ahí atada? ¿A caso te robó ésta bestia para tenerte como su nueva mujer y proveerle una ayudante a la que de milagro ya tiene y de paso le quiere?

Alrededor todos rieron. La historia les parecía completamente esperada. No habían creído en la existencia de centauros hasta ese día, que se topaban con uno cara a cara. Pero de que conocían los mitos sobre esas denominadas bestias ante sus ojos, era un hecho. Más los que involucraban raptos de doncellas para hacerlas sus mujeres entre sus tribus.

―Mi hermano no es esa clase de bestia que ustedes, malditos desgraciados, han de creer por lo que les cuentan.

Las risas y las burlas se suspendieron ante la alzada de la joven búlgara. Como se veía que aún no tenía ni la menor idea de las manos en las que había caído.

―Aquí se cree y se dice sólo lo que a mí me de la gana, muchacha ―se giró sobre sus talones el líder de aquella masa de viles saqueadores para dirigírsele a los ojos a la joven búlgara a quien le dejaría una serie de puntos en claros―. Como esto que ahora tengo que decirte. Sucia y asqueante sea tu sangre si en verdad eres la hermana de esta bestia y fuiste engendrada por un igual de su maldita raza. Dato con el que no las andaremos con cuidado a la hora de venderte. Un rico puede que no le sea grata tener a una esclava de tu clase en su pulcra casa, pero un coleccionista de raras especies puede que de buena paga por tenerte como su nueva adquisición.

Una vez más las risas de encendieron entre los malandrines. Esa noche que vivían no era para nada parecida a las monótonas anteriores.

―Mi hermana no será esclava de nadie, humanos mal nacidos. Los desgraciados como ustedes sí que dan asco por lo sucio y podridos que están por dentro.

El líder no tuvo que abrir su boca para indicarle a sus hombres lo que tenían que hacer. Con un corto ademan, éstos entendieron al instante. Los que le mantenían inmovilizados por las cuerdas, tiraron más de éstas para apretarle y causarle asfixia a tiempo que los cercanos y con manos desocupadas se dedicaron a propinarle fuertes golpes entre puñetazos y patadas.

―¡Basta! ¡Déjenle! No sigan o ya verán…

―Ya veremos qué, muñeca ―quiso saber el líder al tirarle de sus cabellos y acercarle su rostro al desaliñado, asqueante y lleno de cicatrices de él―. ¿No dices nada ahora? ―le intentó provocar con máximo éxito al recorrer con su sucia mano restante una rosada mejilla de ella para descender por su cuello y vagar sobre sus pechos. Ante esto, la hostigada que logra soltar su brazo derecho del agarre del cual fuese el captor que la mantenía apresada, y con todas sus fuerzas que va y le contesta al cabecilla con tremendo golpe en su nariz. Fracturándole el tabique de donde la sangre comenzó a bajarle como cascada por toda su boca y cuello.

Con semejante golpe y dolor, al líder de aquel grupo le fue completamente imposible callarse sus roncos quejidos y agacharse ante todos para que la sangre cayese al suelo y no le continuase corriendo por su cara.

―¡Maldita fiera! ―rugió completamente encolerizado a tiempo que le devolvía el golpe en la boca de ésta. Partiéndole un labio en el impacto y tumbándola al suelo donde escupió la roja sangre que fue a reunirse con la tierra igual que la de él hacía uno minuto. Para entonces, levantarla al tirarle una vez más por sus rubios cabellos con total brusquedad como si ansiara desprendérselos del cráneo, y darle un juramento―. Esto sólo es una prueba de lo que te espera por tu insolencia, asquerosa mocosa. Me encargaré que el trato de todos tus futuros amos se te asemeje al amor que te dio tu perra madre en comparación con el que he de darte yo el tiempo que te tenga.

Otro golpe en el rostro de la desdichada, y una patada en su abdomen le acabaron de devolver al suelo de donde había sido levantada. A su cercanía, su hermano se removía adolorido en medio de fracasados intentos por poder socorrerle.

―¡Déjala en paz!

El líder se detuvo en su abusiva tarea. No precisamente por atacar la orden dictada desde el otro extremo del claro de acampado. Sino más bien por pura sorpresa. No todos los días se topaba con mujeres que le gritoneasen. Menos con dos. Pues esta vez, la que le alzaba la voz lo era la que dejó supuestamente atada mientras fue a atender a la que tenía ahora completamente desmoronada a sus pies.

―Las mujeres de esta región parece que les dan de comer mucho pique, o de plano no les enseñan su lugar entre los hombres.

De vuelta a su frente, el cabecilla de los vándalos desenvainó su espada y la utilizo para subirle peligrosamente el mentón a Xena.

―No me hagas arruinarte ese hermoso rostro como he hecho con la salvaje ―le pidió en medio de una amenaza a tiempo que el rosaba la punta de su espada entre el cuello y el pecho―. Que sólo son las joyas de gran esplendor las que poseen un gran valor. Y es mi deseo el que le sigas teniendo ―se le rió cretinamente en su cara―. Ya veo a numerosos compradores matándose por ti. Serás esa mercancía esperada por muchos. Pero antes de venderte, hermosura, es mi deber asegurarme de que has de estar en óptimas condiciones. Por más hermosa y divina que te veas, no podría dar fe de ello si no te pruebo primero ―se atrevió a decir con el sumo descaro y la poca vergüenza común y presente en los viles hombres de su desgraciada clase. Hombres que más que bien Xena ya conocía. Aguardando paciente, por más ganas que tuviese de rebanarle el pescuezo en el momento justo en el que se atrevió a ponerle una de sus asquerosas manos sobre su cara, hasta que viera el instante en el cual poder alzarse como la guerrera que era.

―Señor, hemos encontrado al restante. Lo interceptamos cuando venía de regreso ―salió diciendo de entre los arbustos, un joven desaliñado en compañía de unos cinco más atrás suyo que en cuanto penetraron el claro de acampado, un maltrecho cuerpo hubieron de arrojar sobre la húmeda tierra. Xena no tuvo que escuchar el grito de Yana para reconocerle pese a la sangre y el polvo que le cubrían el rostro y pecho.

―¡Damyan! ¡Oh, Damyan! ¿Qué le han hecho? ¡Lo han matado! Malditos…

Sin que tuviese que decirlo, uno de sus hombres se encargó de callar a la búlgara que entre la imagen de su maltrecho hermano y la indicativa de muerte de su primo, quería desaparecerse del planeta allí mismo. Él, el líder, se limitó a darle una ojeada al recién capturado desde su posición.

―Nos arrebató a un compañero pero al fin pudimos capturarle. Ya no estamos en riesgo de que nos siga en busca de los suyos, señor ―informó uno de los que participó en la captura―. Pudimos matarle, pero le hemos traído con vida para dejar la decisión en sus manos.

―Está claro que en esas condiciones no resistiría el largo viaje. Y de sobrevivir, nadie le comprará hasta que se vea recuperado del todo. No siendo más que un carga y mal gaste de tiempo para nosotros. Así que culminen con lo que empezaron. Desháganse de él ―sentenció sin piedad alguna ante una aterrada Yana que ya veía venirse lo peor sin tener casi fuerzas para expedir tan siquiera un grito de rotunda negativa―. Y desátenla a ella del tronco ―ordenó a otros de sus hombres cercanos tras separarse de Xena y apartar la espada con la que le mantuvo el mentón alzado y con la que se la pasó escudriñándole las ropas que en momentos le desgarró en áreas de una manga, costura del pecho, y también para levantarle su falda de hilachas de cuero―. Y olvídense de meterla en la jaula de esclavos. La quiero sobre un corcel atado al mío. Que esos diseños metálicos de puro bronce sobre sus ropas de trabajado cuero y fina tela, no son de alguien que deba mezclarse con el resto de las sabandijas que nos quedan por capturar.

Dos hombres se acercaron al instante. Uno dirigido a cortar las sogas del tronco, que rato era el que ya llevaban rotas, y otro con el encargo de levantar y sujetar a la supuesta cautiva para después atacar con su compañero la última orden de montarla sobre un corcel aparte.

―Eso no será necesario ―informó Xena ante el sujeto que se le acercaba con una cuchilla para cortar las sogas, el segundo que le acompañaba, y su prepotente líder que les dio la espalda para seguramente regresar a su caballo sostenido por otro de sus hombres algo más internados en el bosque. Último que se detuvo a escucharle. «¿Pensará quedarse allí atada eternamente?», se preguntó el líder. O tal vez le costaba creer que la mujer no acabara de entender su posición entre todos. Cual fuese el siguiente pensamiento que tuvo, no tardó en olvidarse de él en cuanto la fina perla que creyó haber obtenido del oscuro mar que representaba esa fría noche, se le levantó igual a una gigantesca ola en menos de un parpadeo.

El momento justo de alzarse como quien era había llegado.

Entre risas vengativas, la cabeza de Damyan fue colocada sobre una roca para darle altura. Quien se había ofrecido de verdugo ya desenvainaba su espada para cometer el asesinato. Pero sin que se lo esperara nadie, la supuesta frágil e imposibilitada mujer atada a un tronco de pronto se liberó para detener la injusticia.

A penas dos o tres entre el reunido grupo, y los propios sujetos que iban disque a liberarle, pudieron ver con detalle el inicio del suceso. Xena simplemente derrumbó a uno propinándole una fuerte patada cuando se le acercó con la cuchilla para cortar las sogas, y sin dejar perder un segundo más, se deshizo de un tirón las aflojadas cuerdas que con anterioridad le ataban sus muñecas, para entonces poder tomar del suelo y lanzar como un mismo rayo la daga que le había dejado Tarkan directo al pecho del miserable verdugo. Salvando temporeramente la vida de Damyan, pasó a defender la suya como consecuencia de su acto. Deshaciéndose ahora con dos buenos puños del segundo hombre que pretendió escoltarla hasta un corcel como ordenó su ahora atónito líder, para arrebatarle la espada de su cinto y poder usarla en contra de los que no tardaron en venírsele encima.

Desde su distante posición entre los arbustos, Tarkan vio el levantamiento de su princesa como la señal justa en la que prestar sus servicios de apoyo. Lanzando flechas a todo aquel que se dispusiera atacar a la mujer por la que sin pensarlo, daría hasta la vida. De una veintena de hombres, sin contar a su líder, por sus flechas y la espada de Xena pasaron a ser unos trece en menos de un par de minutos.

―¡Es una bruja! ―gritaba despavorido uno dispuesto a abandonar a los suyos y faltar a su propio líder―. Es una maldita bruja que logra soltarse de las sogas y conjurar al cielo para que lluevan flechas sobre nosotros. ¡Es una bruja!

―Imbécil ―le tiró contra el suelo su líder desenvainando su espada para impedir que huyera―. Es sólo una maldita perra con apoyo desde el bosque. Ve y enfréntala como debes o quédate frente a mí y muere.

El cobarde no le quedó de otra que arrastrarse de espaldas para escapar del amenazante filo de su jefe y darle cara sin remedio a aquella que daba por bruja. Xena, que le había escuchado catalogarle de ese modo con sumo temor, se limitó a sonreírle en cuanto éste se le arrojó encima para clavarle una cuchilla, para luego esquivarle con gran avidez y darle un fuerte golpe en su nuca con la parte inferior del mango de su espada. Si iba a dejar a alguien vivo entre toda aquella escoria, le gustaba que fuese uno que le atribuyera poderes sobrenaturales que atemorizasen a la gente. Pues como decían todos los que le conocían, una legendaria guerrera había sido y una legendaria guerrera tenía que seguir siendo.

Encolerizado por la forma en la que su controlado mundo se le hizo todo un caos, el líder se encaminó hacia Xena con su espada en una mano, y con la de uno de sus fallecidos hombres en la otra. En su interior ardía el deseo de venganza.

―Esta perla que ves, te salió negra ―se le burló Xena antes de detener con su espada un ataque de la de él―. Para que veas que no todo lo que ves hermoso, es frágil. Miserable.

―Cállate, perra maldita. Y muere ahora mis…

―Muérete tú mejor, mal nacido ―le hizo tragarse sus palabras en cuanto le hundió el filo de su espada en el mismo abdomen. Sacándosela en cuanto le hubo atravesado para verle caer como la basura que era entre sus desgraciados y ya más que muertos compinches―. Y reúnete con los de tu clase en lo más podrido del Tártaros ―deseó pasándole por encima y haciendo ignoro de sus últimos y agónicos movimientos.

Viendo lo que le sucedió a su líder. Unos cuatro hombres que faltaban por enfrentarse a Xena, se lo pensaron mejor al verla caminar hacia ellos. Empujándose uno con los otros para elegir quien sería el siguiente en atacarla. Una flecha salió disparada hacia la frente del que había dado un paso hacia delante con espada en mano, y al caer igual que un pesado tronco, a los tres restantes no les importó nada más que sus vidas. Escapando de la segura muerte que les esperaba si decidían combatir, y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del bosque como las alimañas que eran.

―Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no? ―comentó Tarkan saliendo de entre los árboles. Unos muy alejados a los que estaba, donde al principio permaneció oculto. Por eso, y por su estado, se notaba que había dado la vuelta a todo el claro por proteger a Xena.

―Tenemos que llevarlos a Aresia ―anunció la guerrera sin tan siquiera prestarle atención a sus palabras y mucho menos agradecerle por su ayuda. El estado de los descendientes pasó a quedarse con toda su atención tras el enfrentamiento. Bárbaros que tuvieron oportunidad de verle luchar antes de caer rendidos por los golpes.

…

Quien viese a cada habitante de Aresia, atribuiría su estado a causa de Deimos y Fobos. Dioses que no se encontraban por ninguna parte de Tracia, pero que aún así el terror y el pánico que inculcaban se había alojado sobre cada aldeano o guerrero. Ya eran tres días los que la princesa y futura reina de todos llevaba desaparecida sin que muchos pudiesen hacer algo por su regreso. Los únicos que habían dado un informe al respecto, eran los soldados que estuvieron presente en su secuestro. Soldados a los que Tarkan les había dado la rotunda orden de regar la voz, y alistar la mayor cantidad de hombres posibles para velar en el perímetro de los distantes campos y bosques para dar noticias de cualquier movimiento. Que él, y sólo él, se encargaría de seguir a los secuestradores para pasar desapercibido. Cosa que en grupo no sería posible.

Si llegaba alguien a pedir una explicación, pocos eran los que podían dar una clara y completa al respecto. La mayoría aún no tenía del todo conocido lo que realmente había pasado. Sólo sabían que la princesa fue secuestrada en los interiores del bosque y que de emprender una búsqueda para salvarle, pondrían su vida en peligro. Desconocían totalmente a los secuestradores y de donde provenían. Apenas una cuarta parte de la población estaba enterada de que se trataban de unos individuos apresados por una tropa dirigida por Tarkan, que Xena, la futura reina, había mandado a capturar. Concluyendo esa misma parte que todo se trataba de un acto de venganza.

Fue en totalidad una mala tarde para esos testigos, los soldados de Tarkan que estuvieron presentes durante la fuga de los cautivos bárbaros. Su dios y señor de la guerra tenía que enterarse de lo sucedido. Pocos eran por ende los que se ofrecieron a darle la noticia. Por no decir que ninguno en verdad. Al fin dos fueron elegidos, los que habían atado a los cautivos. Se les atribuyó la culpa de que la búlgara se escapase por no estar bien atada de manos. Cayendo sobre sus hombros la total responsabilidad, y teniendo que dirigirse ante la presencia de Ares a quienes le habían visto por última vez en la gran tienda que al principio ocupó con la princesa cuando recién le trajo a sus dominios.

Cuan más largo se hizo el trago amargo cuando se descubrió que el dios que adoraban no se encontraba en ninguna parte del territorio. Ni en las villas, ni en los campos de entrenamiento ni en su templo. No sabiendo los involucrados y conocedores del hecho, si tomarlo por algo bueno o terrible. Bueno porque así ganaban tiempo para intentar resolver la situación sin que su dios decapitase a unos cuantos por tan poco grata noticia. Terrible, porque nadie mejor que el propio dios como para resolver esa misma situación. Siendo comprensible entonces de que éste no estuviese desde hacía rato entre sus dominios porque de lo contrario, hubiese intervenido desde el primer momento en el que su princesa dio signos de estar en peligro. Como todos comprendían al tener conocimiento de los antiguos lazos que desde tiempo atrás a los dos venían uniendo como algo más que una pareja.

De ese modo, lo único que se puso hacer hasta el momento fue continuar siguiendo el plan de Tarkan. Quien dio por jurado a sus hombres de que traería a la princesa de vuelta en poco tiempo. Y que sólo se moverían hacia el norte con refuerzos cuando ésta estuviese sana y salva en sus manos. Noticia que daría por medio de un antiguo pero efectivo aviso. El fuego. Produciendo una alta torre de oscuro humo que sería divisada por los grupos de vigilia en los límites de Aresia en el área norte.

Gran noticia fue la que se regó cuando a la tarde del tercer día se vio entre la lejanía, una fina y serpenteante línea de humo hacia el noroeste. Una dirección que conducía a un paso más accesible hacia las montañas Ródope por donde los bárbaros fugados probablemente tenían pensado encaminarse. La señal de Tarkan ya se había elevado y ahora era cuestión de seguirle lo más rápido que los corceles que montaban les eran capaz de trasladar. Teniendo clara la dirección a tomar, y que de paso el objetivo a hallar se acercaba por su cuenta con igual rapidez, ya para la noche se habían dado el encuentro entre parte y parte. Momento de alivio para muchos pero no por ello de descanso. Ahora se tenía que regresar. Y no sólo como escolta de la princesa. Sino también de sus propios y heridos secuestradores por orden de ella. A los que les quería atendidos en camas y en pronta recuperación de inmediato. Orden que sin objeción alguna fue atacada pese a la extrañeza con la que cargaba. ¿Qué víctima de un secuestro pedía tras ser rescatada lo mejor para sus secuestradores?

Como no se detuvieron en toda la noche, y perfectamente conocido que tenían el camino de vuelta, al medio día del cuarto día se regaba la voz de que la princesa al fin había regresado. Lástima que varios tuvieron que sufrir primero minutos antes de que la noticia llegase al templo. Lugar en el que Ares había aparecido sin que Xena aún hubiese llegado. Con tan sólo poner un pie en el lugar, algo le dijo que su preciada guerrera no se encontraba en el templo. De todas formas la buscó en su habitación, reapareciéndose y desapareciendo del mismo modo al confirmar que ahí no estaba. Acto que repitió en la biblioteca, en la sala de armas y en su sala privada imaginando que la encontraría curioseando entre sus cosas. Sobre todo, frente a su miradero.

No reparó en los asustadizos y nerviosos semblantes de sirvientas y guardias que le veían pasar hasta que pidió un informe de los pasados días a uno de los numerosos guardias que permanecían en hileras por varias horas al pie de cada columna que sostenía el techo de su trono y la gran sala abierta y adyacente a la entrada del templo. Notó que los guardias al verle reaparecerse sentado sobre dicho trono, quisieron morirse allí mismo. Muchos les comenzó a temblar la mano con la que empuñaban la típica lanza de guerra. A todo esto, no tenía la más leve sospecha de que los nervios con los que todos en su templo se encontraban contagiados, habían de deberse a que Xena había sido secuestrada. Puesto que a ella la hacía disfrutando de su ausencia entre los campos de entrenamiento o los bosques adyacentes.

―Tú ―llamó a unos de los guardias que componían la hilera de vigilancia―, emite un informe completo de estos últimos días.

El pobre seleccionado tragó varias veces antes de encaminarse hacia su dios a quien en esos momentos veía como su negro verdugo. Aún así saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se puso a notificar los eventos de los pasados días. Desde las reparaciones de los campamentos tras el ataque de los olímpicos, el avance de las tropas en otros territorios y finalmente…

―¿Qué cosa has dicho soldaducho de quinta? ―se negó a creer lo escuchado mirando por vez primera a los ojos a su temeroso informante. Ojos en los que pudo detectar que no mentía. Misma mirada de preocupación que compartían el resto de sus compañeros―. ¿Es cierto eso? ―se puso de pie mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa de propia incredulidad. Enviando el mensaje de que de ser así, muy mal que les iría a todos aquellos a los que le diera alcance. Como al pobre informante al que tomó por su cuello y encaminándose hacia el resto con el cuerpo de éste sobre los aires al punto del ahorcamiento, les continuó hablando―. No me sigan diciendo que sí, caballeros. Porque me parece que de haber permitido semejante suceso, muy mal que bien saben que a todos les iría. Y al final del día, tanto sus mediocres cuerpos como el de muchos más, terminarían exhibidos sobre altas lanzas alrededor de mi templo como recuerdo de tan grande ineptitud. ¿No es así? ―le inquirió al que asfixiaba por mantenerlo en lo alto.

―Lo siento señor ―se atrevió a dirigírsele otro en vista de que su compañero pronto acabaría estrangulado. Salvándole la vida al provocar que Ares le soltase para enfocar toda su atención en él―. Pero la princesa lleva secuestrada tres días y aunque se ha informado que fue hallada y que está siendo escoltada de vuelta, aún es la hora que continuamos sin saber nada más de ella.

Quien no le dio ligereza a sus piernas, se sabrá que no la pasó nada bien en manos del dios de la guerra. Dios que salió de su templo a puros bramidos y ataques con llamas y hasta rayos, herencia de su padre, con los que regresó al desastre las obras que se habían reparado alrededor de su templo. No hubo un solo guardia, obrero o trabajador a los alrededores, que al menos acabase tirado en el suelo para salvar su vida.

En poco rato, Ares tuvo a los generales que le quedaban presentes y a un público de algunas cientos de persona frente a su templo.

―No me importa cómo ni cuando. Pero más les vale a todos que Xena aparezca hoy mismo, sana y salva o para desgracia de todos, se tendrán que ir despidiendo de sus vidas en estas tierras, y en las del resto del planeta ―amenazó produciendo por la ira una nueva esfera de fuego en su mano izquierda. Levantando la esférica energía con la posible intención de arrojarla sobre alguien para hacer valer sus palabras. Los ojos de aquellos que fueron apuntados se abrieron como discos de olimpiadas al esperar su muerte inmediata. Desde ese instante, tantos ellos como otros que esperaban el mismo fin, no volvieron a escuchar jamás tan gratas y bienaventuradas palabras como las que resonaron a los aires por boca de unos emisarios en esos precisos momentos.

―¡Ha llegado! ¡Nuestra princesa ha regresado!

―¡Entrará por el perímetro norte en cualquier momento!

Un suspiro de alivio salió por las bocas de todos a los que Ares había acorralado en su frente. A partir de ahí, otra cosa que jamás escucharían serían tan buena y puntual noticia en sus vidas recién salvadas.

Los notificantes entraron entre el grupo de gente con el repetido coro como si éstos aún no le hubiesen escuchado. Extrañándoles que éstos no reaccionaran con gritos y aclamaciones de júbilo hasta que casi chocan con la razón de sus estáticas posiciones y profundo silencio. El dios Ares había llegado y les miraba a ellos con odiosa mirada. Aún cuando Xena se encontraba sana y salva, no le hacía gracia que todos pensasen que hasta ahí se cortaban sus problemas. Que aunque la guerrera estuviese de vuelta, nadie se libraba de un castigo seguro.

Siéndole completamente inútil continuar entre la temerosa masa de reunidos, Ares desapareció entre ellos para dirigirse rumbo a las fronteras norte por donde se decía que se presentaría su guerrera. Mortal a la que sentía aproximarse luego de detectarle por vez primera desde que llegó a sus dominios.

Le vio abrirse paso con toda una escolta por el bosque completamente ilesa. Por un segundo deseó materializársele a su frente, pues yacía en las alturas en su forma incorpórea, y asegurarse de un modo más tangible de que en verdad no poseía ningún golpe o herida grave. Pero la causa de todo aquel hecho le llegó a la cabeza de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho el primer soldado en su templo. Xena había sido secuestrada por los propios y malditos descendientes que mandó a traer a sus dominios. Descendientes que había deseado que se los tragara la tierra junto con el perro faldero de Tarkan que su guerrera había ganado. Cuan desagradable le pareció ver que el generalucho había tenido éxito en su encomienda. Cuan desagradable le pareció aún más que su guerrera se presentase en sus dominios con los tres dichos descendientes luego de todo lo sucedido.

Se materializó sobre una colina cruzado de brazos. Había que ver que le tocaban las pruebas más complejas para medir su paciencia. Entrándole las ganas de desaparecerse de allí y no volver hasta que la propia Xena comenzara a gritar cuanto le extrañaba. Mucho tiempo pasaría si elegía esa condición.

―Ahora lo que me falta, Xena, es que metas a esos mugrosos en mi templo ―se quejó al aire a tiempo que hacía una predicción.

…

No había tenido tiempo ni para enterarse de que Ares casi hace cenizas los pueblos entero por lo que a ella le había pasado. Por lo que restó del día en el que regresó, y lo que vino del siguiente, se la pasó detrás de Jacob y otros médicos a los que confió la salud de los tres convalecientes bárbaros. De los cuales, el más afectado había sido Damyan. Quien recibió una apuñalada sobre uno de sus hombros. Afortunadamente ninguna vena vital fue tocada y tras la típica desinfección con un acero candente, una bebida alcoholizada, hierbas, ungüentos e higiénicos vendajes, el pronóstico de pronta recuperación fue dictado. Mientras, debería permanecer en reposo y bajo la diaria supervisión médica.

Fue preciso darles unos sedantes a los tres parientes por eso de mantenerlos controlados. Aún cuando se les había salvado y se les atendía, era muy probable que continuasen con su conducta rebelde y desconfiada. Por eso, Jacob les dio de beber una infusión de hierbas llegada la noche en su primer día en el templo. Un potente calmante que de tan sólo inhalar su vapor, ya conducía el cuerpo a la pesadez del sueño. Bebida que se les dio de tomar en una taza completa a los dos hermanos a quienes Xena ordenó instalar en una habitación adyacente a la que se quedó ocupando Damyan. Pues al principio los tres fueron atendidos en una sola, en esa donde el primo moreno se había quedado. La prisa por atenderlos a todos al mismo tiempo no había dado para más. Viéndose los médicos con un centauro algo agresivo en el suelo y dos heridos más sobre una cama.

Lo conveniente para Xena de que todos estuviesen juntos al principio, es que así pudieron ver la forma en la que eran atendidos. Como Xena exigía a todos los sanadores lo mejor de sí para que ellos estuviesen prontamente de pies. Muchos pensamientos les llegaron a la cabeza. Desde la incredulidad de que fuesen salvados por alguien a quien vieron como una enemiga y casi le privan de la vida. Pasando por el arrepentimiento de haber pensado en asesinarle, para luego arrancarse tal culpa al plantárseles la idea de que por algo más que generosidad era por lo que estaban siendo sanados. Visión tenida por los dos rubios hermanos. A quienes se les hacía muy difícil confiar. Xena así lo sabía.

Si Ares tenía alguna objeción por lo que se hacía en su templo, no se supo por boca de éste y mucho menos le interesó saberla. Se le hizo raro que el dios no le tumbase la puerta de la recámara en donde se estuvieron atendiendo a los tres descendientes hasta entrada la noche. Como también la de su propia habitación en un piso más superior cuando recurrió a ésta en la madrugada para descansar aunque fuesen unas tres horas de sueño. Ares simplemente no se hizo de presencia en ninguno de esos momentos. Al menos, físicamente.

―¿Cómo siguen? ―preguntó Xena a unas tres sirvientas en compañía de dos médicos que salían de la habitación de los dos hermanos. Tan pronto la claridad de la mañana le tocó los párpados, se levantó y vistió para saber del estado de los descendientes. Sin reparar en un desayuno o tan siquiera lavarse la cara. Que ya suficiente tenía con los tres descendientes para abandonar el sueño y procurar por ellos.

―Estaban despiertos cuando entramos a la habitación ―comunicó uno de los médicos―. Conversaban, seguramente de lo que han vivido, y tomaron una posición de alerta rápido que nos sintieron llegar.

―Como la noche anterior, costó que cooperaran ―prosiguió el segundo médico―, pero ya al menos pudimos irnos sabiendo que han ingerido los medicamentos precisos entre la bebida y comida.

―Se los agregamos con la seguridad de que comerían por el hambre que han pasado. Y ha si ha sido ―confirmó una de las sirvientas―. Les velamos por el margen de la puerta para asegurarnos de que se lo comieran todo.

―Tan bien vimos ―quiso añadir otra sirvienta― que entre ellos mismos se cambiaron las vendas. Afortunadamente. Porque aun con la amenaza de los guardias que custodian la puerta, no permitieron que les tocáramos.

―Hicieron cuanto prudente fue ―comprendió en su totalidad Xena. Como también en que los dos hermanos ya habían recuperado sus fuerzas―. ¿Y el otro? ―trasladó su atención a la habitación conducente en la que se encontraba Damyan en aquel mismo corredor del segundo piso.

―Jacob es quien puede informarle, princesa ―dijo el primer médico que dio su informe―. Ha estado con el paciente toda la noche.

Permitiéndoles que prosiguieran con sus obligaciones, los despachó enseguida en medio del corredor, y se apuró en entrar en la recámara correspondiente a la de Damyan cuya puerta de acceso se encontraba igualmente custodiada por guardias como la de sus desconfiados primos.

Despierto y sentado al pie de la cama, el moreno búlgaro recibía las atenciones médicas de desinfección en la herida de su hombro afectado y el cambio de vendajes correspondiente. Jacob, quien llevaba a cabo esa labor, le transmitió con la mirada a Xena de que todo iba en buena marcha. Una sirvienta recogía unos platos de comida ya vacíos. Indicativo de que el búlgaro había sido más cooperador que sus propios primos. Accediendo a ingerir una avena en compañía de panes y un jugo que le habían preparado como desayuno esa mañana. Todo al parecer, delante de Jacob.

―Ve y toma un descanso ―le ordenó al joven oriundo de Palestina―, que yo terminaré de vendarle.

Jacob estaba entrenado para permanecer despierto por varios días si era necesario. Sus conocimientos y habilidades espirituales así se lo permitían. Podía permanecer con su paciente hasta entrada la siguiente noche. Pero entendiendo que más que mandarle a descansar, la elegida de su amo lo que deseaba era quedarse a solas con el herido, atacó su orden con una corta reverencia y se marchó de tras de la sirvienta que ya iba de salida. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí como entendió que prefería la guerrera.

A solas con el búlgaro, Xena dio alcance a los vendajes limpios dejados sobre una mesa cercana a la cama, y como si se tratase de una rutina de todos los días, tomó asiento al lado del búlgaro para cubrirle la herida como se debía. Ignorando la mirada atenta e interrogativa de él como si simplemente no la tuviese. Mostrando una supuesta total concentración en la colocación de las blancas vendas sobre el ungüento mentolado con hojas elegidas por Jacob para la rápida cicatrización de la herida.

―Tenías razón sobre los vándalos ―rompió Damyan el silencio entre ambos. Encontrando apenas algo que decir en un principio. Incómoda le era ya de por sí la cercanía de la mujer que había amenazado con un arma, secuestrado y que tras salvar su vida, ahora le atendía como si fuese una amiga de toda la vida.

Comprendiendo como cualquiera, que sólo eran palabras entrantes a una conversación, Xena le siguió el hilo hacia ésta con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

―Sólo te hablé de ellos de un modo preventivo. Nunca me imaginé que realmente anduvieran por la zona cuando aún el invierno no finaliza del todo. No es su costumbre. Ha de ser que debido a que mis hombres siempre le interceptan en verano, decidieron cambiar de tiempo para pasar inadvertidos. Muerto su líder, espero que dejen en paz estas zonas mientras se levanta otro que traiga la preocupación a esos campesinos de las provincias que son atacados todos los años. Conozco bien a esa clase de escoria. Son como asquerosos insectos que por más que aplastes, siempre nacerán otros que les sustituyan.

Un nudo más para asegurar las tiras de tela, y el vendaje estaría finalizado. Con ello, la estrecha cercanía entre ambos. Ese tacto de las cálidas blancas manos de ella sobre su piel, le dividía entre lo agradable y la alerta. Podía ser más tranquilo y sociable que sus dos primos. Pero no por ello pecaba de confiado.

―Ya te habías soltado de las cuerdas ―retornó a esa conversación antes de que finalizara sin obtener desarrollo alguno―. Y es de imaginar que tuviste la oportunidad de irte. Sin exponerte a más riesgos.

―Te dije que no podían retenerme como pensaban. Unas simples cuerdas nunca han sido un obstáculo para mí.

Ambos se hablaban sin mirarse a los ojos aún. Una porque por el momento así le parecía mejor, otro porque temía qué encontrar en tan profundos ojos azules cuando le mirase.

―Pero te quedaste, fingiendo ante esos vándalos y ante nosotros mismos de que seguías atada, para levantarse luego como una ola marítima y arroparlos a todos. Salvándome a mí de una muerte segura, y a mis primos de una vida de marginados, esclavitud y quien sabe que cosas más. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―presionó a que le dijese algo al respecto mirándola por vez primera a su rostro. Xena por su parte, recogía los vendajes sobrantes sobre la cama y los regresaba a la mesa donde se mantenían los ungüentos y medicinas―. ¿Por qué nos ayudaste luego de lo que te hicimos? Te íbamos a matar. ¿No lo imaginabas?

―No dudo de que tú dos primos lo hicieran. Pero estoy segura de que tú no lo hubieses permitido.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? Llegué a colocarte el filo de tu propia espada sobre tu cuello. Hasta te hice sangrar un poco. Quien es capaz de hacer tal cosa también lo es de matar. Cosa que he hecho en varias ocasiones para proteger mi vida y la de mis primos de las montañas.

―Por eso es que lo sé. No tuve que escucharlos hablar sobre mi destino ―se dio por enterada de la conversación entre los tres antes de que se diera el ataque de los vándalos―. No sólo actúas bajo el peso que se carga al ser el mayor entre tus dos primos, la única familia que te queda. Sino que también de mueves bajo lo que te dicta tu consciencia. Distinguiendo entre lo correcto e incorrecto más allá de un punto de vista. Tú te riges por lo que tiene la razón. Represente esto o no un problema para quien lo represente. La ética y la moral para ti están primero.

Xena le miró por vez primera ante estas últimas palabras. Notando una leve sorpresa en el búlgaro al saberse descubierto en aquella conversación, y también por lo que pensaba ella sobre él.

―¿Por eso es que me salvaste la vida?

―Les ayudé a todos porque era mi deber y responsabilidad en esos momentos. Yo les mandé a traer a estas tierras, en las que se dio tan amargo suceso. Lamento que las cosas no hayan sido muy gratas para ustedes por mi deseo de conocerles. En donde lo menos que quería era quedar como una enemiga frente a ustedes. Que enemigos ya me vienen sobrando desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

―Lo dices por ese pasado en el que supuestamente conociste a nuestros ancestros.

―Por ese pasado y por mucho más.

―¿Cómo pretendes que creamos semejante cuento? Hablas de cosas que sucedieron hace más de un siglo.

―Cosas que por lo que también escuché, tú y tus dos primos están al tanto.

―Ellos conocen lo que nuestros padres le contaron. Pero yo tuve la oportunidad de confirmar la veracidad de esas historias contadas por medio de unas copias de papiros. En los que se hablaba sobre todos esos nombres que mencionaste cuando nos interrogaste recién llegamos a tus tierras y otros más que seguramente conoces si sabes toda la historia. Natasha, Belach, Nicha, Xenan, Ephiny, Fantes y… Borias.

―¿Dónde viste esos papiros? ―se interesó a sumo grado una Xena que no se imaginaba que a alguien le hubiese dado con narrar sobre rollos de papel parte de esas vidas.

―Mi abuelo tuvo la oportunidad de adquirirlo en un viaje que dio a Macedonia. Como te dije, sólo se trataba de una copia. Y no de un papiro original. Sólo de párrafos en los que se hablaba acerca de centauros, amazonas, la vida del gran guerrero de Borias y la forma en la que todos terminaron relacionados. Dando origen a la familia de la que procedo.

―¿No te dijo tu abuelo quién le dio esa copia?

―Fue un escriba.

―¿No te dijo su nombre?

―Dudo que mi abuelo lo hubiese sabido. Según con lo que me describió, el sujeto se mantuvo oculto todo el tiempo bajo un manto. Aún cuando accedió a realizarle un duplicado luego de que mi abuelo pudiese comprobarle que él sí era un descendiente de esas personas de las que ahí se hablaba. Años después, cuando su vista le fallaba a causa de la vejez, me pidió a mí que le leyera su contenido. Quería darle un repaso a lo que en éste se relataba antes de legármelo. "Siéntete orgulloso de tu familia y orígenes, muchacho", me dijo ese día cuando terminé de leerle el contenido de aquel papiro. "Que todos y cada uno de nuestros ancestros dieron una dura batalla para que su sangre continuara prevaleciendo a través de sus descendientes, y hoy tú y yo pudiésemos tener esta conversación en la que hablamos sobre ellos."

―Varias batallas diría yo ―comentó Xena a lo bajo dando alas a su menoría―. La sangre de un pueblo bárbaro, de centauros y amazonas corre por sus venas.

―Lo sé. Como también sé porque mi abuelo me eligió a mí para que le leyese ese pergamino y para que luego me quedase con él. Yo al principio renegaba de los míos. No me daba gracia tener a un primo centauro y vivir una vida de marginados por ello. Era muy pequeño entonces. Doliéndome mucho el no poder compartir con otros niños a causa de que sus padres sabían con quienes estaba emparentado. El no poder salir con mi madre al pueblo sin que nos apedrearan para que nos marcháramos de vuelta al bosque.

―Los humanos siempre temen a aquello que no comprenden o desconocen.

―Dímelo a mí. Pasamos muchas necesidades e incomodidades por eso. En especial para mi madre. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de vivir una vida de pueblo por algunos años al final de su niñez y durante su mediana adolescencia. Al quedarse sin una madre que le dirigiera en esas etapas de su vida, mi abuelo decidió que lo más propicio para ella era que pasase a vivir con su tía, la hermana de él que tenía una casa en el pueblo. Al cabo de unos años, conoció a mi padre y se embarazó de él. Pero el patán, al enterarse de que por sus venas corría la sangre de unas bestias, temiendo que yo naciese como una monstruosidad, la abandonó de inmediato.

―Me lo puedo imaginar ―comentó Xena tomando asiento en una de las sillas usadas por los médicos como indicativo de que estaba dispuesta a escuchar más de la historia―. Y así fue como tu abuelo pasó a tener el papel de un padre para ti ―supuso con facilidad.

―Así fue. Algo que me costó asimilar.

―Porque era él un centauro―adivinó la guerrera recibiendo una aprobación con la mirada de Damyan.

―Él y mi tío eran los únicos centauros que existían. Al cabo de cinco años de haber nacido yo, nacieron mis primos como mellizos. De modo que el número de centauros existentes subió a tres con Boyan. Pero sólo por unos seis o siete años más. Mi abuelo murió pasado ese tiempo. Tan sólo unos meses antes de haberme legado el papiro.

―¿Lo tienes aún? ―quiso saber por causa del interés que le provocaba el saber que alguien se había dedicado a escribir sucesos de un pasado que ella conocía y hasta un papel en éste tenía. Prestándole atención de igual modo a todo lo que Damyan le relatase por si en medio de sus palabras encontraba alguna pieza de las restantes de un rompecabezas que ansiaba por terminar.

―No. Se destruyó en n incendio cuando unos aldeanos guiaron a una tropa romana a nuestro hogar en los interiores del bosque. Quemaron nuestra casa. La casa que nos dejó nuestro abuelo. Iban en busca de nosotros. Nos querían eliminar a todos. Fuésemos centauros o no. Mi tío pereció inmediatamente al intentar detenerlos en la entrada. Mi madre, quien durante todo ese tiempo se había hecho cargo de mis primos al éstos haber quedado huérfanos de la suya pocas horas después de haber nacido dado que su madre no resistió el parto, también se sacrificó para salvarnos. Íbamos a escapar todos por una trampilla que conducía a los huertos por medio de un túnel. Lamentablemente un soldado romano irrumpió en la cocina, en cuyo piso se hallaba la trampilla, y nos atrapó en nuestra huída. Mi madre simplemente no permitió que impidiese nuestro escape. Muriendo entonces.

―Una madre es capaz de morir por un hijo con tal de que éste se salve ―interrumpió el relato pensando en ese día en el que su hija Eva casi le asesina mientras ella se limitó a orar por la salvación de ésta.

―Pero la muerte de mi madre sólo fue un capricho del destino. Ella estuvo a unos segundos de poder salvarse pero tuvo que adentrarse en la casa ese individuo. No tuvimos la menor idea del por qué un soldado se adentraba en una casa que estaba siendo consumida por las llamas. Ni tan poco el tiempo para averiguarle. Suponíamos que fue enviado para impedir nuestra huida y que todos quedasen seguros de que fallecimos en el incendio. Aún recuerdo sus ojos expectantes cuando nos descubrió adentrándonos por la trampilla. Mis dos primos ya la habían traspasado, sólo faltábamos yo y mi madre para escapar de las llamas. Pero el romano me detuvo e intentó apartarme de todos. Mi madre forcejeó con él, pero éste al ser hombre, se la sacó de encima golpeándole en su rostro y mandándole a parar sobre el suelo. Antes se había achocado contra una mesa cayendo al piso con todo y ésta. Entre las cosas que derramó, al parecer había un chuchillo. El cual usó como arma y apuñaló por la espalda al romano. Yo caí y rápido me reuní con mis primos en la entrada del túnel bajo la orden de mi madre. Quien me pudo haber acompañado a no ser que el soldado le devolviese el ataque con su espada.

»Atravesada con una espada en su abdomen, se me fue más que obvio que hasta allí habían llegado los días de vida de mi madre. De todas formas, quise arrastrar su agonizante cuerpo conmigo. Entre llantos y gritos mis primos me lo impidieron. Ellos y una viga incendiada que cayó en la misma entrada de la trampilla. La única dirección que ahora debía seguir era la que me llevase a los huertos lejos del incendio que lo destruía todo. Antes, le dediqué una última mirada de despedida a mi madre. Quien en su último aliento, igualmente me dedicó una. Pude ver que me sonrió un poco y aunque no se escuchó con claridad, pude leer en sus labios que me lanzaba un _te quiero_. El techo entonces cayó y en el exterior de seguro que a todos nos dieron por muertos.

Dando por culminado su relato, durante el cual pocas veces vio a los ojos a su receptora, Damyan se levantó un poco para darle alcance a un vaso con agua sobre la mesa adyacente a su cama. El relato que acaba de dar le había secado la boca y cansado el pecho como si hubiese revivido cada suceso. Notándolo, Xena le facilitó dicho vaso antes de que se pusiera de pie.

―Gracias ―le dijo el búlgaro al cabo de unos segundos de haber sostenido el vaso. Tan sencillo gesto de parte de Xena aún le seguía pareciendo totalmente incrédulo como cuando les salvó la vida a todos de un destino cruel el día anterior.

―Tú historia está llena de pena, como todas las que con injusticia cargan.

―Disculpa que de pronto te haya comenzado agobiar con ella. Ni sé por que te la cuento. Es sólo que…

―No hay problema. Al contrario, me gustaría conocerla por completo.

―Por eso nuestra forma desconfiada de ser―se animó en proseguir Damyan―. Si estamos vivos, es porque nos apartamos del mundo. Lugar al que sólo me atreví adentrarme cuando alcancé mi adultez. Para ese entonces mi físico había cambiado como era natural. Localicé el pueblo donde mi madre vivió por algunos años, y el cual pertenecía a toda la gente que en compañía de los romanos, nos arrebataron la paz con la que vivíamos de niños. Yana había enfermado. Viéndome en la obligación de adentrarme entre las personas para dar con todos los medicamentos que fuesen necesarios. Nadie me reconoció como el nieto de un centauro. Eran pocos los que me habían visto de niño como que precisamente ese día, me topara con ellos y me identificaran. Habían pasado unos ocho años desde el ataque. Y yo había dejado de ser un niño para convertirme en un hombre.

―Mis hombres me notificaron que tú habitabas en un pueblo mientras que tus primos en las montañas. ¿Te sentiste atraído por la comodidad civilizada cuando fuiste por esos medicamentos?

―Te mentiría si te dijera que no. La fácil obtención de frutas, verduras y carnes en un mercado era algo que mis primos y yo no teníamos a la mano en las montañas. Menos la confeccionada ropa. En nuestro hogar, para cubrirnos teníamos que usar la piel de los animales que cazábamos. De ahí a que recibiera miradas indiscretas cuando me adentré en el pueblo la primera vez.

»Las mismas medicinas y la atención médica son otras cosas que no puedo negarte que me resultaron maravillosas. Una biblioteca fue otra cosa que atrajo mi atención. En ella podía enterarme del mundo en el que vivía. Razones por las que continué frecuentando el pueblo casi todos los meses. Hasta que un día… Un día le comuniqué a mis primos que tomaría al pueblo como mi nuevo hogar. Les prometí visitarlos cada mes de cada estación, y así lo hice. No estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de separarnos, y mucho menos por el motivo por el que yo lo hacía. Pero confiando en que algún día me entenderían, me despedí de ellos para reunirme con ese motivo que me hizo anclar en el pueblo.

―Te enamoraste.

Damyan miró a los ojos a su interlocutora. Pensando que para ser una mujer sumamente joven, le era fácil deducción de las cosas.

―Efectivamente. La conocí a mis diecinueve años. La edad que tenía cuando arribé al pueblo y la edad en la que me mantuve viajando a éste desde las montañas. Al principio la tuve como una conocida. La única que me saludaba cada vez que llegaba al pueblo. Cuando presentía que estaba por aparecer, se la pasaba en la entrada en espera de verme llegar. A veces me hacía el ciego. Cosa completamente imposible hasta para un ciego mismo. Su encantador cabello cobrizo resplandecía ante los rayos del sol invitándote a que le mirases. Lo mismo que sus ojos aceitunados. Y si eres de los que la belleza física no lo es todo, con su dulce hablar, su generosidad y carisma, acabas de convenciéndote de que era la compañía perfecta.

Xena le correspondió a las sonrisas que él mismo lanzaba al hablar de ese amor que conoció. Le era gracioso que se expresara como si ella fuese un hombre.

―¿Se la llegaste a presentar a tus primos alguna vez?

―Sí, y todavía es la hora que no me lo perdonan. Argumentan que fue una total desconsideración de mi parte. Lo mismo que una imprudencia. Que estaba poniendo en riesgo el anonimato de su existencia.

―Creo que estaban en lo cierto.

―Podía ser. Pero si éramos traicionados, no iba a ser por boca de Darina. Así se llamaba.

―¿Se llamaba?

―Murió a los meses de habernos casado. Yo ya había cumplido mis vente. Y ella con sus dieciséis, esperaba un hijo mío. Tenía unos cuatro meses cuando cometí el error de dejarla sola por toda una semana. Ella no tenía familia. Se había criado con la de una amiga. Y ésta al también estar casada, la relación entre ambas se había distanciado. Por lo que no tuve con quien dejarla. Se avecinaba el invierno y quería dejarle todas las reservas de alimentos, telas y medicamentos a mis primos. No era la primera vez que salía del pueblo en una carreta cargado con ese tipo de cosas. Dándole entender a todos que eran provisiones que llevaba a la familia a la cual pertenecía en el siguiente pueblo al otro lado del bosque. En parte no mentía.

―Es completamente comprensible que te continuaras preocupando por tus primos. Eran tú única familia.

―Pero desde el momento en el que me casé con Darina, ella también pasó a ser parte de mi familia. Y por andar dividido, la dejé desprotegida. En mi ausencia, dos romanos acudieron a mi casa. Me buscaban a mí. Darina les recibió en la puerta, como se estaba obligado a hacer cuando de romanos se trataban, y les notificó mi ausencia. Ambos le dieron crédito a sus palabras y se marcharon. Pero uno, uno volvió al otro día. La belleza de Darina le había cautivado. Y al saberla sola, intentó apropiarse de su cuerpo. Los vecinos debieron de escuchar sus gritos cuando intervinieron. Lograron apartarla del agresor romano. El cual estaba totalmente borracho. Tanto, que no midió sus fuerzas al golpearla. Darina perdió a nuestro futuro hijo esa misma noche. Yo llegué al día siguiente. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Mi hijo había muerto sin llegar a nacer. Sin llegar a conocerle. Y como si necesitase a su madre al otro lado, Darina murió por alguna hemorragia entrada la tarde. La vida me la arrebató sin que pudiésemos tener el tiempo de formar una familia. Ya han pasado casi tres años desde entonces. Y todavía sigo sin perdonarme el haberle dejado sola.

Sus palabras sonaban tristes. Mucho más que las anteriores cuando relató la tragedia de su familia materna. Quiso disimularlo, pero Xena ya notaba que sus ojos estaban humedecidos. Amenazando con aflojar una lágrima en cualquier momento. Presintiendo su incomodidad, le quitó el vaso vacío que aún sostenía en una de sus manos, y fue ante la mesa para llenarlo con más agua que quedaba en una jarra. Dándole la espalda y otorgándole al mismo tiempo unos instantes de privacidad. Seguramente, para que se restregara los ojos. Que él no estaba para recibir consuelos y ella mucho menos para darlos.

―Como te imaginarás ―continuó con su relato tras beber un sorbo de agua―, di con el soldado culpable. Quería vengarme. Para suelte del desgraciado, sus compañeros lograron detenerme mientras él escapaba. Y a mí me dejaron inconsciente. Fue lo mejor. Estaba tan ardido que podía vengarme con cualquiera de esos romanos en no que daba con el culpable. De todas formas, era el tiempo en el que venía odiando a todos los romanos en general.

»Pasados unos días me enteré en una cantina de que el muy cobarde había regresado a Roma. Pedí que se hiciese justicia y lo único que recibí fue un bolso con algunas monedas como compensación por mi tragedia. Una carta de Roma alegaba que no se podía penalizar con la cárcel y menos con la muerte al soldado porque éste había actuado fuera de sus cabales. Claro, como Darina no era una romana, como no era una ciudadana de la gloriosa Roma, sino una simple aldeana, su muerte no tuvo importancia. Y ahí quedó todo.

―¿Nunca supiste porque te buscaban unos romanos esa noche? ―le dio curiosidad a Xena quien comenzaba a familiarizarse con el búlgaro al ser éste alguien cuya vida había sido arruinada por romanos. Igual que la de ella en su pasado.

―No. Recuerdo que llegué a preguntarlo antes de que me detuvieran ese día en el que di con el culpable. Pero si me contestaron, no recuerdo haberles escuchado. La verdad, que ni me interesa. A lo mejor era para el conteo anual de población que realizaban. Tal vez para recaudar algún impuesto o para comprarme y hasta apropiarse de uno o más de mis corceles. En el pueblo tenía la fama del domador de corceles. Tenía a varias docenas de estas bestias distribuidas en los campos del pueblo. La mayoría de procedencia salvaje. Tanto, que de no ser porque respondían a mi llamado, quien les viese, les continuaría dando por indomables.

Escuchándole, Xena recordó aquel momento cuando Damyan la tenía amenazada con el filo de su propia espada y le obligó a montar el caballo en el que éste se fugó con ella como rehén. Con tan sólo pulsar unas zonas en el cuello, el animal se había doblegado. Agachándose completamente en el suelo para que fuese montado hasta por un niño. Todo porque Damyan poseía una destreza de domador. Algo que había visto funcionar hasta con sus propios primos.

―Quien te puso tu nombre, pretendió que tuvieses ese don, tanto con las bestias, hasta con el fuerte carácter que llegamos a tener nosotros los humanos. Damyan es una variante del nombre griego de Damián, que significa domador.

―Me lo puso mi abuelo. Y sí, creo que esa debió de haber sido su intención ―se dio por conocedor del significado―. Lo digo porque un día, cuando era pequeño, me llevó a un prado repleto de salvajes corceles. Él tenía conocimiento de cuanto envidiaba a mi primo. Que a pesar de ser menor que yo, siempre me ganaba en todas las carreras al poseer él unas cuatro patas como ventaja. "Tú también puedes obtener esa velocidad que deseas, Damyan", me dijo un par de años antes de su muerte. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es demostrarle a uno de esos corceles, que eres digno de poseerle y de montar sobre su lomo", retó estando seguro de que accedería a comprobarlo. Me tomó todo un mes, pero al fin atrapé el corcel que necesitaba. Un hermoso ejemplar color café con el que presumí al lado de mi abuelo, primo y tío. Ahora yo también me movería sobre cuatro patas. Cosa que era lo normal en los machos de mi familia.

Xena sonrió una vez más para sí. Ella igualmente se había caído en una envidia parecida cada vez que veía a sus dos hermanos cabalgar sobre los caballos del establo y a ella a penas le dejaban tocarlos por ser una niña.

―Tú historia tiene de todo un poco ―opinó pensando también que así eran todas―. Penas, pero también amor. Deberías escribirla junto con todo lo que sepas de la propia de tus antecesores. Pienso que tus hijos tendrían mucho que aprender si llegasen a leer lo que escribas.

―No veo en mi futuro hijos, mujer. Desde que perdí a Darina, mis deseos de formar una familia murieron con ella. Ahora, si me relaciono con alguna mujer, jamás me ato a ella. No me enamoro. Que ese doloroso error sólo fue una piedra con la que no pienso volver a tropezar.

―Eso lo dices porque aún no se te presenta nuevamente esa piedra. Y nadie quita que puedas volver a sufrir. Pero tan poco que puedas ser feliz.

Las palabras de Xena le dejaron pensante por unos intervalos de segundo. Preguntándose si realmente valía la pena darse una segunda oportunidad.

―No ―se negó a caer por culpa de dicha piedra―. Yo ya tomé una decisión. Al grado de que retorné a mi hogar en las montañas con mis primos. Y si no permanecí con ellos desde entonces, es porque se negaron a que viviera de nuevo con ellos. Afirmando que no iban a ser unas segundas opciones en mi vida. Vida que yo ya había elegido distanciado de ellos.

―El día que a ellos también les toque tropezarse con la piedra de la que hablamos, ese día cambiarán de opinión al respecto.

―Si esa piedra en vez de derribarles, les ayuda a construir o fortificar un hogar mejor, pues deseo que sí se tropiecen con ella. La necesitan. Aunque se tienen el uno al otro, los dos están más solos que yo mismo. No pueden continuar sus vidas como dos hermanos. Un día tendrán que separarse como es natural y formar sus propias familias.

Xena iba a comentarle algo pero cayó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Dio consentimiento de que entraran, obteniendo entonces un aviso de una sirvienta. La más joven entre todas las mujeres de servicio. Aquella que siempre recordaba por haberla atendido el primer día que llegó a Aresia. Aún no memorizaba su nombre pero no por ello le pasaba desapercibida entre las demás.

―Princesa.

―¿Qué sucede?

―El centauro y la joven nos exigen que le permitamos ver a su primo. Y si no accedemos, pienso que los guardias no podrán retenerlos por mucho tiempo tras de la puerta.

Cierto era. Tanto atención le estuvo prestando al relato de Damyan, y éste a sus propios recuerdos mientras le narraba, que no se habían percatado del escándalo que formaban los dos hermanos en la otra habitación.

―A pesar de todo, de no querer que vivas con ello, en el fondo se ve que te siguen queriendo como si fueses su hermano mayor ―le transmitió su pensar con una media sonrisa sin que el búlgaro diera signos de haberle escuchado. El moreno se encontraba distraído con algo detrás de la sirvienta o con algo que esta misma cargaba. Una canasta con granos como pudo ver―. Espero que sean las almendras lo que te apetezca, y no escapar por la puerta.

―¿Eh?

El búlgaro volvió en sí. Sin saber bien de qué hablaba su acompañante. Las hierbas con las que Jacob le estaba tratando a lo mejor eran las responsables de su repentino despiste. Eso, o algo más.

―Nada. Gracias por confiarme tu historia. Pero ya me iré para que tus primos puedan verte. Volveré más tarde. Mientras te dejo saber que los tres son libres de marcharse cuando gusten. No son mis prisioneros. Nada más que quisiera hacerles entrega de algo. La razón por la que les mandé a traer a mis tierras.

…

El día transcurrió como si nunca nadie se hubiese enterado o preocupado por su ausencia en Aresia. Acudió a los campos de entrenamiento donde dictó nuevos cambios para los mismos y tuvo una corta reunión con los únicos generales presentes en el territorio. Tarkan de las tierras de la antigua Anatolia y Sóstenes de las limítrofes de Macedonia. A ambos les encomendó una tarea de limpieza. Quería ver a toda Tracia libre del tráfico de esclavos, mucho más si el destino de éstos era en Roma. No toleraba que ninguna aldea fuese atacada por individuos con semejantes fines. Tan poco, que el imperio que tanto odiaba terminase beneficiándose con el sufrimiento de éstos. Si realmente quería implantar el sentido de lucha entre las naciones sometidas, tenía que levantarles primero la confianza en sus corazones. La confianza en que unidos en los propósitos de rebelión inculcados en todos los actuales seguidores de Ares y de ella misma, algún día vencerían al Imperio Romano.

Cumpliendo con su retomada rutina diaria de líder, regresó al templo para tomar el buen baño que su cuerpo no veía desde hacían días puesto que con todo el ajetreo de velar por la salud de los descendientes, apenas se había dado tiempo para un simple lavado a puros cubos sobre otro más grande en donde le asistieron sus dos más allegadas sirvientas. Entre ellas, la joven de la mañana. Muchacha que le esperaba esa tarde en su habitación para prepararle nuevamente el baño que deseara.

―Hoy tomo un baño completo en la tina de mármol ―anunció Xena en cuanto vio a su doncella de atención cambiando las sábanas de la cama por unas limpias―. Este cabello mío no sabe lo que es agua desde hace una semana. No soporto la picazón que tuve esta tarde. De seguro debí de haber pescado alguna liendre o garrapata de un caballo o de un…

Su comentario iba a finalizar en la palabra _centauro_ pero de repente decidió callarse. Sólo esperaba que el semihumano no estuviese infectado con esos bichos. Porque si pena le daría con él, más pena le daría con su hermana.

―No creo que una princesa como usted tenga encima a unos horrendos animalejos como esos. Yo le atribuiría su incomodidad al sol que nos reseca el cuero cabelludo a todas. Mal para el que tengo buenos remedios con extractos naturales. Usted sólo confíe en mis manos y en la loción que he de aplicarle. Dándole fe de su completa efectividad. Yo misma la uso.

A Xena no le cabía la menor duda de que esa loción fuese tan efectiva como la doncella le decía. La cabellera que ésta poseía era propia de toda una ninfa. Larga, ondulada y de un castaño claro que en combinación con sus ojos verdes, le incrementaban más ese aire de naturalidad que ya de por sí con su juventud y hermosura traía. No es que fuese una niña, que ya su adolescencia había alcanzado. Sólo que al ser baja de estatura y de mejillas llenas y rosadas, sin pómulos algunos, continuaba produciendo ese aspecto juvenil y de total inocencia.

―Ya lo creo, eh…

Una vez más olvidaba su nombre. Es que eran tantas sirvientas, con las que de por sí a penas cruzaba palabra, que difícilmente se podía memorizar sus nombres. Añadiendo que a más de la mitad no las veía todos los días. Al ser mujeres con familia, pocos eran los días de la semana que podían dar servicios en el templo. Por eso el gran número, una venía siendo la suplente de la otra. Sólo las más jóvenes que aún no se habían casado podían aceptar el trabajo a tiempo completo entre los muros de aquel palacio templo.

―¿Cómo me habías dicho que te llamabas?

―Maya ―le contestó con dulzura la joven. Era cierto que aún su futura reina no se memorizaba su nombre. Como también que ya venían siendo pares las veces en las que se había molestado por saberlo.

―Cierto, como la ninfa Maya. La madre del dios Hermes. Ya no se me olvidará más. Ya no más porque a partir de ahora te elegiré como mí alistadora personal. Que no es de mi costumbre ser atendida por tantas manos. ¿Comprendes?

―Claro, princesa. Como guste. Para mí será un completo honor ―decía con total sinceridad y emoción la elegida. Jamás se había imaginado, que entre todas las mujeres de cada pueblo de Aresia, ella, una de las sirvientes más jóvenes y menos experimentadas, acabaría siendo fiel servidora de la futura reina de todos―. Sólo debo notificarle a mis mayores y que éstos le transmitan la petición a nuestro dios y señor Ares para que analice si soy digna de servirle como gusta, mi princesa.

―¿Ares? ―se exaltó de repente Xena. Lo único que le faltaba era que ni una simple chacha pudiese elegir por su cuenta―. ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver ese cretino pretensioso, cínico y descarado en las decisiones que yo tome o deje de tomar?

Maya se achicó más de lo que ya era. De que todo estaba de lo más bien, ahora resultaba que con la sola mención del dios de la guerra, la princesa casi se le echaba encima. Procurando a partir de ahí cuidar más sus palabras cuanto a Ares significase. Que al trabajar en el templo, no necesitaba del chisme para saber que la pareja no era tan unida y pacífica como cualquier otra de enamorados.

―Lo siento princesa. Yo nada más hablaba de cumplir con el código establecido ―atinó con nerviosismos encorvando su figura como muestra de disculpa. Xena, que enseguida notó cuánto la había asustado con su voz y alzada, dejó ahí el tema para entonces sí dar comienzo a ese baño que anhelaba tener.

―Olvidémoslo. No tiene importancia hablar de cosas menos importantes aún. Ahora, ve y pide que se me llene la tina. Ya ansío probar esa loción de la que me hablaste.

―Sí, princesa. En unos minutos vuelvo. Ya verá como le va a gustar. Contiene miel que le reavivará cada hebra de su cabello. Limón que le humectará el cuero cabelludo impidiendo la resequedad. Aceite de oliva que le otorgará brillo y suavidad. Y entre otras cosas más que le iré explicando mientras le trato.

―Esta bien, Maya. Sólo mira por dónde vas.

Cerrada la puerta de la habitación tras salir Maya, Xena pasó a desvestirse. Comenzando por sus pesadas y altas botas. Recordaba haber calzado unas similares la mayor parte del tiempo que comprendió su primera vida. Nada más que éstas le sobrepasaban en peso. Cambiarlas por otras más livianas era algo que venía pensando hacer. Como eso de elegir una sirvienta personal. Era siendo el tiempo en el que necesitaba de una fiel que aparte de atenderle, también se encargara de llevar a cabo una serie de mandatos a lo puro incógnito. Lo mismo que ser sus ojos en su ausencia. Que según como fuesen pasando los días, ya vería si le resultaba indicada y eficiente o si simplemente debía de recurrir a una siguiente.

Las puertas de la habitación se volvieron abrir. De espaldas a éstas, Xena se extrañó un poco por la rapidez con la que regresaba Maya con el resto de las sirvientas que le llenarían su tina de mármol. Cada una con una vasija de barro llena de agua caliente. Por si venían acompañadas de hombres como solía suceder cuando se tenía que cargar vasijas más grandes y pesadas, se encontraba cubierta con una bata de seda tono ciruela atada con un broche sobre uno de los hombros. Quedando el otro al descubierto. Tratándose de un simple manto alrededor del cuerpo y sostenido en dicha parte del cuerpo. Algo de fácil colocación y fácil soltura.

―Regresaste rápido, Maya. Te has de estar tomando muy en serio tu nueva labor.

―¿Maya? ¿Quién es Maya?

En un dos por tres ya estaba de pie y con la vista fija en ese recién llegado cuyo físico y estatura no cuadraría jamás con el de una joven muchacha como Maya.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Ares?

No se imaginó que fuese él. El dios no tenía como costumbre abrir la puerta igual que un mortal, menos aún tocar para recibir consentimiento. Simplemente las atravesaba o se aparecía en medio de la estancia.

―Vine a hablar con las cortinas, ¿algún problema? ―le salió con el más puro de los sarcasmos recibiendo una fulminante mirada de Xena. Quien hace mucho que se había rendido en encontrarle una cura a su cinismo―. No hagas preguntas bobas, Xena. Menos repetitivas. ¿No tienes otra cosa qué decirme cada vez que me ves? "¿Qué haces aquí, Ares?" ―se burló al repetir sus palabras imitando al mismo tiempo su voz―. Es mi templo, puedo estar donde sea que se me dé la gana en el.

No le dijo nada. ¿Para qué? Era Ares, alguien sin remedio cuya meta principal por lo visto era mortificarle la existencia. Negándose a darle ese gusto, se giró para ignorarle. Abriendo los brazos en un indicativo de que podía pasearse por donde le diera esa gana en la habitación, que ella haría como si no estuviese sentada al pie de la cama.

―¿Esa absurda situación entre tú y yo ya me está cansando? ―le detuvo su marcha al sujetarla por un brazo―. Igual que tus caprichos.

―Termínala entonces. Deshazte de mí si ya no te gusto. Que no fui yo la que te escogió a ti. Sino tú a mí ―le recordó entre dientes con molesta mirada. Soltándose de su agarre para no pasar a ser aprisionada por ambos brazos del dios.

Ares se quedó pensativo en eso de la elección. Era muy difícil saber si el realmente la había elegido cuando de ante mano hubo una profecía en la que se la destinaba a él.

―Yo o el destino, quien fuese de los dos, no importa. Sino el que yo te acepté en mi vida. Y cuando yo acepto algo, es porque deseo quedarme con ello. Por lo que despídete de esa idea de distanciarte de mí. Que si estoy cansado de tu repelía, más cansado aún lo estoy de decirte que no importa cuánto se corra, uno nunca puede dejar atrás la sombra. Y yo soy tu sombra, soy tu pasado. Como también el suelo en el que te sostienes, tu presente. El horizonte que ven tus ojos, tu futuro. Yo soy ese todo que necesitas para completarte. Para alcanzar esa gloria que desde antaño vienes deseando.

Giró la mirada hacia cualquier lado que no fuese su cretina cara. Imaginando que en otra vida Ares debió de haber sido alguna especie de loro, perico o cotorra. Repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez en largos sinónimos sin fin.

―Si ya no tienes nada más que repetirme…

―Oh, sí. Sí tengo. De hecho es a lo que vine principalmente.

―Mis asuntos, son mis asuntos.

―Ah, claro. Como el que tu vida corra riesgos como si se tratase de una moda. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que no puedo dejarte sola, Xena. Atraes enemigos igual que un imán ―hablaba como si se tratase de un tema poco importante. Dando miradas de aquí para allá con cada palabra. Produciendo hasta un par de sonrisas que se esfumaron de repente cuando le dio con abrir unos encolerizados ojos y hamaquear con sus prensadas manos los antebrazos de Xena―. ¡COMO ESOS BASTARDOS QUE TIENES ALOJADOS EN MI TEMPLO! ¿CÓMO DIABLOS ES QUE LES DAS GUARIDA CUANDO CASI TE MATAN?

―Ya te dije, Ares. Son mis asuntos. Y ahora, suéltame. Que de nada me valdrá tener una poderosa espada si no tengo extremidades superiores con qué levantarla.

Como se notaba que era un dios caído del propio Olimpo. Obedeciendo a una mortal a la primera orden. Verdad era que le lastimaba. Acto que nunca deseaba pero que siempre se le cumplía.

―Escucha, Xena. No sé cual sea tú manía en tratar con los descendientes de un bruto salvaje que te traicionó varias veces en tu vida. De alguien que te hizo tremendas bajezas que casi te llevan a la muerte en una ocasión. Puedo comprender que como quien eras, percances como esos tuvieses. Lo que no me entra ni con un canto de las nueve musas, es que permitas que semejantes problemas se te repitan en esta segunda vida que tienes con los descendientes de un bastardo que te los dio en la primera.

―Ese bruto, ese salvaje y ese bastardo del que hablas, prácticamente le debo el que haya podido regresar del inframundo.

Ares se quedó con tremendo signo de interrogación en su cabeza. ¿No que eso se lo debía a él?

―Sé lo que piensas. Pero te dejo claro, que el de no haber recibido la ayuda de varios muertos que en vida conocí en mi pasado, no habría rescate que valga de tu parte cuando al fin me hallaste después de tantas horas. De entre los cuales estuvo Borias. Quien me cedió toda su energía espiritual para que pudiese continuar mi camino hacia la salida luego de que Satrina y Dagnine me la hubiesen arrebatado junto con mi esencia como bien que te diste cuenta cuando los detuviste. A cambio, él permanece encadenado en la parte más fría, desolada y lastimera de todo el Tártaros.

―Grandioso, rindámosle tributo ahora en agradecimiento. Ve y enciéndele una vela a ver si Hades se apiada de su alma y lo remueve al menos a los Prados Asfódelos. A él, y a todos tus tantos a amantes que también colaboraron en tu retorno al mundo de los vivos. Porque éste que está aquí ―se señaló el mismo― no tuvo nada que ver en tu salvación. A diferencia de esas desgraciadas almas sin facultad de poderes, yo me quedé cruzado de brazos en la entrada del Averno en espera de que ellos mismos te sacaran. Jamás te busqué como un demente por todos lados para sacarte yo mismo. Es más, ese que te salvó de una segura y eterna crucifixión entre tus muy queridos enemigos romanos, no era yo. Tus numerosos amantes fueron los que te sacaron. Me pregunto… ¿No se pelearon por quien era el que te ayudaba más?

―Te estás comportando como un perfecto patético.

―Pero que digo, si después de que los recompensaras el grado y el orden no importaba. Porque ni creas que no sé que te estrujaste con cada muerto allá abajo que en vida tuviste como amante. Hasta en el Olimpo se enteraron de cómo revolcaste las Islas de los Bienaventurados con el acomplejado de mujeriego de Ulises. Más adelante, con el sentimental de Marcus. Luego con un tal Rafe que te juro que desconocía en tu lista de amantes hasta que le vi en el miradero de Perséfone, cuando como un loco le notifiqué que te había perdido, la forma en la que te… ―se cortó a causa de una tensión muscular que le fue conveniente aflojar―. Una vez en el Tártaros ―continuó con sus reclamos―, me imagino que el turno de tenerte le tocó a Draco, a quien Hades le debe la reparación de su monumental prisión en las profundidades. No supimos que andabas en ese mundo hasta que las alarmas de alerta sonaron desde sus profundidades. Si Borias coincidió con lo de la bruja de tu antigua sirvienta, Satrina, estoy seguro que fue el siguiente. ¿Quién se me queda? Ah, de seguro que tu primer novio, fue el que cerró la noche allá abajo. ¿O me equivoco? No, sí. ¿El último a quien viste fue César? ¿No lo besaste a él de casualidad antes de romperles las piernas como en el pasado él hizo contigo? Hubiese sido una buena paga. ¿O es que se te olvida que después de gozar de ti en una cama, te mandó a crucificar como una desgraciada?

―¿A caso estás celoso?

―¿Celoso yo? ¿De unos muertos? No, querida. Un dios como yo sabe bien donde está parado. A diferencia de todos ellos, yo me encuentro aquí entero, contigo. Mientras que ellos yacen bajo tierra, presentes acá arriba sólo en tus recuerdos. En tus recuerdos de tus miserables días como una loba en celo.

Lo que venía aguantándose desde hacía un minuto, se dio soltura por medio de una gran bofetada. Era cierto que ella no había sido ninguna santa, pero eso no le daba derecho a Ares para hablarle de ese modo. ¿Quién ere él para exigirle la pureza de una rosa blanca cuando él le hacía la competencia a su propio padre del más mujeriego de la historia?

―Vuelve a tildarme de perra, y verás lo que los colmillos de esa perra harán sobre ti ―le dio por advertido señalándole firmemente con un dedo de su mano agresora que aún no retiraba de la cercanía de su rostro. Ares, en vez de tomar en serio sus palabras, la atrajo a su pecho con sus brazos y se comenzó a reír de ella.

―¿No me digas que te sentiste herida? Si es así, debiste de pensarlo mejor antes de andar con toda esa basura de inservibles mortales con la que te juntaste en vida. Pero no te preocupes. Te comprendo. Sólo estabas buscando al hombre perfecto. Y no de detuviste hasta que me hallaste a mí. Porque… ¿No te has dado cuenta que luego de conocerme a mí, hasta ahí llegó tu círculo vicioso con mortales malvados? Porque yo fui el dios que los dejó por el suelo a todos.

―Tienes una autoestima extremadamente alta ―le dijo con un tono usado por aquellos que de un mal hablan. Con las cejas levantadas y la espalda hacia atrás temiendo de que contagioso dicho mal fuese.

―Soy un dios. Un dios al que le tiene sin cuidado tu relaciones pasadas con todos esos amantes que se encuentran bajo nuestros pies, muertos y enterrados. Excepto uno ―se dijo a lo bajito al pensar en su medio hermano Hércules―, que al menos está muy alto ―añadió en vista de que se había convertido en un dios mientras Xena le daba por demente una vez más al verlo hablar consigo mismo―. Como decía. No tengo problemas con todos y cuanto hubo detrás de mí. Con los que si los tendría, es con los que existan después. Y ese Tarkan, ese búlgaro moreno que sus semejanzas tiene con Borias…

―Te carcomen los celos, Ares.

―Me carcomen nada. Yo sólo estoy dejando las cosas claras. Conmigo tendrás al cielo y a la tierra en tus manos. Con un mortal, despídete de tus más grande sueños.

―¿Esa es tu forma de atarme a ti? ¿Comprándome? ¿Dónde queda esa gran autoestima? ¿Ese orgullo y esa prepotencia de lograr y obtener todo y cuanto todo?

―Verlo como quieras. Que yo también tengo mis formas de ver las cosas. ―Y dicho esto, Ares que le presiona el broche de la bata, desajustándola en el acto. Permitiendo que la sedosa tela se corriera por el cuerpo de Xena.

El movimiento le tomó desprevenida. Como consecuencia, ahora se encontraba completamente desnuda frente a un lujurioso dios que no la tenía bajo de él desde varias semanas. Mirándola de arriba abajo con entreabierta boca. Comprobando que cada trozo de piel estuviese como la última vez que le dejó.

―Me dirás lo que me dirás, pero no existirá atuendo que te resalte más que tu propio cuerpo libre de éstos. Que de haber nacido para ser cubiertas, las flores como tú no poseerían tan infinita belleza.

Le adormecía, no sólo con sus palabras sino también con sus roces. Acariciándole apenas en línea recta desde su vientre hasta la comisura de su boca de donde le tiró de su labio inferior para contagiarle el retenido deseo que colapsaba en su interior así mostrarse ese total control en su exterior.

―¿De dónde te salió lo de poeta?

―Desde que te vi desnuda por primera vez.

Si ella tuvo pocas fuerzas para preguntarle, él menos para contestarle. Sus cuerpos se habían deshecho de esas escasas pulgadas de separación. Estrechándose uno contra el otro en perfecto encaje. Sus rostros hicieron lo mismo. Sintiendo uno el cálido aliento del otro. Olvidándose de toda su discusión pasada para atender ese justo presente. Estando a ley de nada para juntar sus bocas cuando…

―Disculpe la tardanza prince…

Las caras que pusieron Maya y las otras sirvientas que le acompañaban está de más describirlas. Aunque no por ello se omitiría que pasaron de la sorpresa a la preocupación. Si de esta salían vivas, luego de tomar en puro acto a los que venían siendo como su rey y reina, era porque realmente tenían un importante destino que cumplir en sus vidas.

―Creo que ya me voy ―anunció su despedida un Ares con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Si algo volaba más rápido que las mismas Harpías o la diosa Iris, ese lo era el chisme. Enterándose prontamente todos, de que las cosas entre él y ella estaban regresando a su curso. Así fuese a través de muchas rocas y canales―. Después hablaremos de lo otro que te quería hablar.

―¿Qué cosa? ―inquirió sin mirarle mientras se cubría de nuevo con su bata y le aseguraba al cuerpo con su respectivo broche. Haciéndole una seña luego a las sirvientas para que entrasen y prosiguieran con su labor.

―La razón por la que estuve ausente estos días. Estaba en el inframundo, específicamente en la estancia de las Moiras ―contó sin que Xena le prestase atención. Dando a entender que entra ella y el dios no había pasado nada. Una causa perdida―. Brujas que me dijeron la manera en la cual convertirte en inmortal.

―Ah, como digas. Vete ya, ¿quieres? Que me voy a… ¿Qué dijiste?

Su cara de quien capta un mensaje un siglo después a Ares le pareció de maravilla. Veamos si a partir de esa noticia le seguía ignorando como antes.

―Lo que oíste, querida. Tus días como mortal están contados. A no ser que sea tu decisión continuar siendo humana. Con eso yo no puedo hacer nada. Mientras, yo cumpliré como mi parte.

―Ares, espera.

Riéndosele en su propia cara, éste desapareció de la habitación justo cuando Xena le daba alcance. Dejándole con las mismas ganas de pasión de la otra vez, y con un peso de curiosidad aún más grande en adición.

…

Les esperaba a los tres en una sala del primer piso adyacente al trono. La amplia y comúnmente utilizada para las reuniones militares o de cualquier otra índole que hasta el momento Ares no había tratado. Que eran más las visitas que él hacía, por no decir amenazas, que las que recibía.

Era temprano en la mañana, tercer día de los descendientes en el templo. A los cuales había mandado a llamar ante su presencia. Quería otorgarles aquello por lo cual les quiso conocer. Esperando que lo sucedido no interviniera en sus decisiones de aceptarlo. Llegando a temer ridículamente por ello. Dándole la razón a Ares en ese aspecto. Se había obsesionado con algo de poca importancia sin saber cómo, pero sí el por qué. Pese a que Borias hacía tiempo que pertenecía su más lejano pasado, en su interior prevalecía esa necesidad de retribuirle por el trágico final entre ambos. Cierto era que no habían sido la perfecta pareja, ni siquiera se amaron. Que lo de ellos sólo fue un juego de pasión. Aunque al final del camino el sentimiento del amor llegase tarde para uno, para Borias. Y despertase en un pequeño vestigio de bondad para Xena. Uno decidiendo dejarlo todo para amar a la mujer que le daría un hijo y a éste mismo, la otra incrédula de que un ser como ella pudiese ser madre. Destrozándose en mil pedazos al tener que desprenderse de tan maravilloso regalo.

Como lo habían hablado en el inframundo, en el destino de ambos no estaba el formar una familia unidos y menos que el hijo tenido les llegase a conocer en vida tan siquiera. Digamos que según las vidas que llevaban, no eran los más propicios para ser parte de eso que todos conocemos como una familia. Siendo lo más probable que de no ser separados por la tragedia de esa noche en la que mientras el padre fallecía y el hijo nacía, tiempo después habría de suceder algo parecido o mucho peor. Que sus vidas de guerreros no estaban exentas de ningún peligro. Acompañándoles el filo de la muerte en cada paso que daban.

Sí, tenía que ser por eso. Nivelar el peso de la tragedia de ambos por medio de sus descendientes. Descendientes directos a los que ya había ayudado una vez. A su hijo y a su nieta. Ahora la vida le daba la oportunidad de intentar hacerlo con unos más lejanos. Así no supiera de qué manera podría respaldarles dado al tipo de circunstancias en las que se conocieron. Eran muchas las cosas que pesaban por su cabeza para justificar su acto. Fastidiándole grandemente ese sentimiento de deuda que su conciencia le producía en su interior. Dándose por estúpida por una parte, y con razón por la otra.

En medio de esa encrucijada mental, y la espera de los tres descendientes, ya casi tenía un ritmo elocuente con sus dedos sobre la madera de la mesa de reuniones en la que se apoyaba. Llegándose a preguntar por qué le ponía tanto drama al asunto. Hasta en el modo de vestir había reparado para ese momento. Portando un traje cenizo de helenizado estilo con finos maguillos, escotado un poco de pecho y ajustado hasta las caderas. Siendo medio tachonado y largo solo de espaldas ya que de frente la falda penas alcanzaba las rodillas. Permitiendo que las piernas lucieran unas altas sandalias espartanas con incrustaciones de bronce sobre cuero que iban a juego con unos largos brazaletes de mismos materiales en sus brazos y unos más cortos en sus antebrazos.

Sobre tal vestido, llevaba un corsé pardo gris oscuro. Similar al presente en su típico atuendo de guerrera pero sin estar unido a una falda de hilachas de cuero y sin mangas u hombreras como añadidura. Luciendo unos finos diseños de bronce en forma de enredadera que partían desde su vientre para seguir el contorno de su cintura y finalizar en forma de unos brotes de hojas de acanto (la típica presente en los capiteles de columnas corintias). Broncíneas hojas en forma de media copa sobre el corte acorazonado del corsé en el área del pecho, desde las que se sujetaban dos cadenillas del mismo metal, entrecruzadas como una "X" en la parte alta del esternón y propias clavículas.

Para que la sedosa tela de la falda no quedase en la sencillez en comparación con su cubierta pieza superior, una sobre falda de las descritas hilachas de cuero había de poseer sobre sí. Ajustada con una correa, dejaba caer sobre la tela ceniza sus simétricas tiras de cuero con pequeñas esferitas incrustaciones del lujoso bronce. Largas atrás y cortas al frente según era la falda. No llegando a cubrir toda la tela, sólo lo justo para seguir su forma. Cubriendo sólo menos de la mitad de los muslos adelante, y la totalidad de éstos atrás. Cumpliendo con el propio corte de la tela en donde las tiras centrales serían algo más largas que las laterales.

―Se ve usted como lo que es, toda una princesa de la guerra ―le entonó Maya quien hasta el momento a su lado silenciosamente aguardaba por alguna nueva orden. Desde que la vistió había querido transmitirle su opinión al verle―. Hermosa pero fuerte como las propias armas que empuña.

Era tanto lo que pensaba que hasta se había olvidado de que Maya permanecía de pie y completamente inmóvil en una esquina de la sala por la quincena de minutos que llevaba aguardando. La pobre se tomaba al pie de la letra ser la mano derecha de su princesa.

Xena pensó entre agradecerle o decirle algo acerca de la belleza y la fortaleza, cuando las puertas de la sala fueron tocadas. Sus labios entonces pronunciaron palabras de consentimiento, olvidándose del cumplido de Maya y manteniendo la vista fija en los próximos a entrar.

―Princesa, he aquí los extranjeros ―presentó un guardia abriendo las puertas de par en par para permitir el paso de toda una escolta alrededor de los mencionados.

Creía a ver dejado claro el trato que debían de otorgarle a esos extranjeros. Pero al parecer, los dos hermanos de las montañas no mostraban ser dignos del mismo. Entrando los dos esposados de manos y con unas caras que transmitían lo que pensaban al respecto. Damyan por su parte, aunque también escoltado a su espalda, con la única atadura con la que entró fue con los amarrados vendajes entre pecho, costado y hombro bajo una ropa nueva y limpia. Provista de pantalones de lana teñida de marrón, una camisa de algodón en azul arremangada con cierre de cordones en el pecho, y unas botas de oscuro cuero.

―Quítenles las malditas esposas.

―Lamentamos el hecho, princesa nuestra ―se disculpó en nombre de todos el guardia que había abierto las puertas―, pero intentaron escapar en cuanto acudimos por ellos y…

―Y déjenos solos.

A los guardias le costó atacar esas dos órdenes y más de seguido. Por boca de otros sabían que la última vez que la princesa dio esa orden respecto a esos extranjeros, casi la pierden del mapa y con ello sus propias cabezas.

Percibiendo el debate mental de cada uno, a Xena le bastó con arrugar el seño y llevar una mano a su cadera donde descansaba el cinto que daba agarre a la funda de su espada y al Chakram, para que los guardias se movilizaran en lo dicho. Realmente fue un movimiento de espera. De esos que se hacen seguido del tanteo con un pie en señal de prisa. Nada más que al saber a quién tenían a su frente, los guardias lo vieron más como uno de tipo amenazador atacando de inmediato la orden.

―Tú también puedes irte, Maya ―le avisó suponiendo que la joven no movería ni un solo músculo a menos que ella se lo ordenase.

Maya en seguida salió tras los guardias. Antes, tuvo que pasar cerca de los extranjeros. Cediéndole el paso sólo Damyan en vista de que sus dos primos nada más se limitaron a fulminarle con la mirada como si ella fuese la culpable de todos sus desagrados. Ante el acto, Maya agachó un poco la cabeza como indicativo de agradecimiento. Deteniéndose justamente al lado del centauro. Semihumano, que fastidiado por la permanencia de la humana entre él y su primo, le abatió con su cola. Provocándole un brinco de susto en cuanto sintió su pelambrera en uno de sus costados. No era que jamás un caballo le hubiese sacudido de igual o similar forma, pero este no era un caballo del todo. Era un centauro. Una criatura que sólo daba existente entre antiguos y míticos relatos cuya veracidad se perdía con cada siglo. Un ser de no muy buena fama en muchos de ellos por los raptos de doncellas de pueblo como ella.

Como producto de su sobresalto, acabó chocando de lado contra el pecho de Damyan. Búlgaro que le ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio pues hasta eso había perdido. De paso, lanzarle unas desaprobatoria mirada a sus dos primos quienes se reían a lo bajo igual que dos inmaduros mientras Maya lucía unas sonrojadas mejillas como causa de su vergüenza. Primer día como mano derecha de la princesa de aquel templo, y venía y tropezaba contra uno de sus invitados. Saliendo de la sala con disculpas y nervios bajo la mirada de una ama, que a pesar de presenciar la escena, no comentó palabra alguna. Que para cosas más importantes es que tenía reservada su boca en esos momentos.

―Una vez más, lamento que hayan terminado apresados por mis hombres. Al menos, hoy dos de ustedes ―dio sus introductorias palabras luego de que las puertas se cerraran ―. Imaginando que sus motivos habrán tenido. Siéndome evidente que no importa cuánto haga o les demuestre, ustedes mantendrán la idea de que soy una enemiga suya.

―No nos vengas con reproches, que nadie que pretenda hacerle un bien a otro le arranca de su tierra nativa y le mantiene aprisionado en otra extranjera.

―Tanto decir que no somos sus prisioneros, y mirar que todavía nos mantiene entre estos muros como rehenes ―le siguió con las protestas Yana a su hermano.

―Creo que ya hemos quedado a mano, usted nos mandó a secuestrar, y nosotros luego la secuestramos a usted. Ojo con ojo, diente con diente.

―Cierto es, Boyan ―intervino Damyan―. Pero se te olvida donde estaríamos en estos momentos si ella no nos hubiese salvado. Ya la vieron. Ya lo hablamos. Pudo huir, pero aguardó para ayudarnos.

―Por algo habrá sido. Nadie hace nada por alguien sin esperar algo a cambio ―lanzó Yana―. Más un completo desconocido.

―Desde un principio nos quiso con vida ―recordó Boyan―. Por lo que algo debe querer de nosotros. ¿No es cierto? ―le inquirió casi con un rugido a una Xena cuyo semblante se mantenía en total serenidad pese a sus comentarios de perfectos mal agradecidos.

―Lo que quería de ustedes ya lo he obtenido ―confesó Xena―. Y eso era verles, conocerles. Confirmar que existían y que sí eran quienes realmente buscaba. También, otorgarles algo. Como ya le he comentado a su primo.

―¡Que vaya y crea eso la vieja que le re parió! ―estalló Yana.

―Como si fuese la primera vez que alguien nos intentara dar caza por nuestro linaje de bestias ―contó Boyan con el mismo carácter que su hermana.

―Cuando no somos marginados, somos codiciados por nuestra sangre como exóticos animales. En especial mi hermano que es un centauro. Tal y como lo anunciaron los malditos bastardos que nos atacaron en el bosque.

―Malditos bastardos de los que nos salvó, Yana ―insistía en darle reconocimiento a Xena un Damyan de pensamiento muy distinto al de sus primos.

―No sigas defendiéndola ―le exigió Boyan a éste―. ¿Qué no ves la clase de mujer que es? Tiene a todo un ejército de hombres a sus pies. De seguro senda bruja que ha de ser. Trata de darnos confianza, pero ya has de ver que no ha olvidado engancharse sus armas. Como también ha de tener a toda esa tropa aún detrás de estas puertas. Guerreros dispuestos a arremeter contra nosotros al tan sólo escuchar el chasquido de sus dedos.

Se tuvo que peinar su cabellera hacia atrás a ver si con el acto se le aliviaba un poco la presión que en su cabeza estaba sintiendo a causa de la cantaleta de los jóvenes hermanos con eso de no confiar en ella ni con ojos en la espalda. Cosa que ni al cabo deseaba con grandes ganas. Pues no necesitaba la confianza de personas con las que no tendría más tratos. Porque como ella misma dijo, ninguno era su prisionero. Permitiéndole la marcha cuando gustasen.

―Podré ser muchas cosas, centauro. Pero hasta el momento bruja no he sido ―le dijo al rebelde acercándosele con confiados pasos a tiempo que él raspaba sus pesuñas sobre el suelo como indicativo de rechazo y su hermana se le apegaba de modo defensivo.

Xena prosiguió con sus pasos rodeándolos a los dos. Observando hasta el más insignificante detalle con el que cargaban. Tales como ornamentos de collares, pulseras hechas de piedras perforadas o semillas y hasta huesos. Típico de personas subdesarrolladas. Entonces enfocó su vista en ese colgante que Yana llevaba. Ese que una vez perteneció a Borias y que éste le legó a su hijo Belach.

―¿Podrías darme esa joya por un momento? ―le preguntó a la portadora a sabiendas de su segura respuesta.

―NO.

―Préstasela, Yana ―le presionó Damyan―. No te vas a morir porque sólo la tenga un momento.

―¡Estás loco! Este colgante me lo regaló mi padre que a su vez se lo dio el suyo. Nuestro abuelo Radko. Ni loca permitiría que sus sucias manos lo… ¡Oye!

De un solo tirón, Damyan le arrebató la celada joya para pasársela a Xena. Procurando poner un brazo suyo de por medio para que su agresiva prima no le saltase encima.

―Tranquila, Yana ― le pidió con una sonrisa Xena mientras tocaba con uno de sus dedos la superficie grabada del colgante.

―Para ti soy Boyana ―sacó a relucir su nombre completo con mal carácter.

Xena separó la vista del medallón para mirarle. Viéndole sentido a que ésta fuese nombrada con la forma femenina del nombre de su hermano. Los dos eran mellizos.

―Aquí tienes entonces, Boyana ―le dijo al devolverle el colgante que ésta tomó de un zarpazo como si sospechase que a lo último, Xena echara para atrás su mano―. Tienes una joya muy antigua. Creo habértelo dicho. De hace más de un siglo. Perteneciendo alguna vez a Borias, un gran guerrero al que se lo vi lucir sobre su pecho numerosas veces.

―¿Quieres dejar de inventarnos cuentos? Como si creyéramos que has vivido tanto tiempo ―le dijo Boyan.

―Se que conocen sus orígenes. No tanto como Damyan pero al menos están al tanto de su entremezclada sangre.

―Del mismo modo en el que te pudiste enterar tú, por boca de otros. ¿A caso tus antecesores eran enemigos de los nuestros? Y por esos tienes aquí para saldar alguna deuda pendiente por décadas. ¿Eh?

―Nada de eso, Boyana. Yo sólo los he reunido aquí para otorgarles esto ―expresó dándoles la espalda para tomar un rollo de tela sobre la gran mesa que quedaba a tras suyo―. Algo que les pertenece sólo a ustedes, sus últimos descendientes.

Los tres se intercambiaron interrogativas miradas. Coincidiendo en el mismo pensamiento. ¿Tanto caos por un trozo de tela envuelta? ¿Para eso los había arrancado de sus hogares más al norte? Para extenderles una tela de tono café.

El silencio pasó a reinar la sala. Ninguno de los tres dio muestras de querer tomar aquello que se les otorgaba. Xena tan poco dio las suyas de apartar lo que sostenía. Por lo que sin más remedio, fue Damyan quien terminó tomando el despreciado rollo de tela.

―Cuidado con eso, primo. Ha de ser un manto maldito. Como el que casi mata a Hércules ―comentó Boyana distanciándose ella y a su hermano del lado de su confiado pariente.

Si aquello era un manto maldito, habría de tener no una, sino centenares de maldiciones por lo mucho que pesaba. No demorando en descubrir que no se trataba todo de unas meras telas. Que estas sólo cubrían el verdadero obsequio.

Ignorando las preventivas palabras de sus primos, Damyan desenvolvió el pesado objeto que sus manos sostenían ante una complacida y algo sonriente de Xena. Para ella, nadie mejor que Damyan para portal aquella espada. Pues entre los tres, era él quien había heredado el corazón del antiguo Borias. Teniendo por ello el máximo derecho de empuñar su espada.

A su lado, Boyan y Boyana admiraron algo boquiabiertos la lustrosa espada que se escondía entre aquella opaca tela. Espada que Damyan levantó en los aires tras asimilar su peso en una sola mano. Luciendo el brillo en su hoja y en las incrustadas esmeraldas que tenía en el centro de su guardamano adherido a una empuñadura con enroscadas tiras de cuero en forma de "X". Toda un arma propia del guerrero al que perteneció y el que por varios años después de morir permaneció clavada sobre su tumba como recordatorio de su persona.

…

El día se mostraba propicio para cualquier viajero. El cielo despejado y los rayos calientes del sol y la quietud del viento iban a mantener a raya las comunes lloviznas que marcaban el fin del invierno y el comienzo de la adorada primavera. Donde las semillas almacenadas en graneros durante esos tres meses de frío, al fin eran acunadas entre la nutritiva tierra y acariciadas por el agua y la luz que les invitaba a brotar y dar paso a hermosos retoños verdes. Siendo la actividad de la siembra la más presenciadas en esos días por su valor e importancia.

Los animales de pastoreo recibían con igual entusiasmos que sus amos el pronto regreso de la florida estación al ser devueltos a sus habituales prados de la mayor parte del año. Que ya el heno seco era algo que por hierba fresca querían remplazar. Ganado, rebaños de ovejas y cabras mas hermosos ejemplares de corceles se adentraban por sí mismos en sus correspondientes cercados con tal que dar alcance a los pastizales que tanto venían extrañando.

Eran comienzos de arduo trabajo, pero también de alabanza. Una vez más la tierra iba a rendirle frutos a los que en ella habitaban. Contagiándose el entusiasmo y la esperanza por el comienzo de una nueva vida mejor. Uniéndose familias enteras para el desarrollo de su pueblo. Pueblo que combinándose con el de las otras etnias presentes, daban crédito al dicho de que en la unión está la fuerza. Trabajando todos por el motivo que les unía en aquel territorio traciano, luchar por su libertad en tiempos de conquistas y poderíos.

Desde una altura considerable, tres extranjeros en ese territorio observaban el movimiento entre las agrupadas aldeas y villas de cada uno de los unidos pueblos por una sola causa. Toda una masa de rebeldes incrementada a través de los años. Gente que se atrevía a luchar en contra de la opresión a la que eran sometidos. Viéndose muchos en la obligación de abandonar sus tierras natales con tal de servir y reunir fuerzas en otras para así algún día garantizar la libertad de toda su gente. Libertad que ellos, unos marginados por su sangre en la actualidad, también venían deseando.

―Todos parecen estar bien organizados aquí. A no ser que les tengan hechizados para que le sirvan a ese dios de la guerra y a la bruja que quieren por reina.

―Basta, Yana. Basta de decirle bruja a la mujer que te salvó de una segura esclavitud, luego procuró por tu salud por varios días y ahora nos provee toda una escolta para regresar a nuestra tierra.

―De no habernos mandado a secuestrar, ninguno de esos supuestos favores ante tus ojos los hubiésemos recibido por obligación., Damyan. Ahora se las quiere dar de generosa dándonos protección de vuelta a nuestro hogar. Ilusa es si piensa que nos mantendremos ligados con su gente por varias semanas.

―Cierto es ―dijo Boyan―. Espero que antes de atravesar las montañas Ródope ya hayamos dejado atrás dicha escolta junto con la demente que les gobierna y que no se cansa de decir que vivió hace más de un siglo donde conoció a nuestros antecesores de esa época.

―Yo por mi parte encantado por no tener que escoltarles de vuelta ―dictó una voz a sus espaldas muy conocidas por ellos. Identificando la persona de Tarkan mucho antes de girarse para verle―. Que ya suficiente tuve con traerlos.

―Pues tus deseos están cumplidos, achichincle de tu reina ―le estrujó con las palabras la rubia de Yana―. Que suficiente también tuvimos nosotros al soportar tu bocaza. Ni dementes accederíamos a volver a viajar contigo y tus hombres después de todo los que nos hicieron.

―Ustedes han de ser capaz de lanzarnos por un barranco y decirle a su reina que nos regresaron a nuestra tierra ―imaginó con ira el centauro de Boyan. Aproximándose ante Tarkan con puños cerrados en espera de responder ante cualquier comentario que un golpe ameritase.

―Mala idea no me parece. Pero creo que dado los últimos acontecimientos entre el norte de Tracia y el sur de Dacia, no tendré que llegar a tanto con tal de zafarme de un duro viaje hacia ese territorio.

―Habla claro, asiático. ¿De qué acontecimiento hablas? ―exigió con seriedad Damyan quien sólo dejaba los rodeos para los caballos que domaba―. ¿Qué cosa ha sucedido en nuestra tierra?

―Los romanos han decidido sacarle más provecho. Atacando a varios pueblos y aldeas en toda Dacia y norte de Tracia, donde habitan ustedes los búlgaros asentados. Una manera de dejar plantado el terror y el respeto a su poderosa nación. Ya deben de conocer sus medios de sobra.

―Pero el pueblo donde yo vivo nunca ha tenido grandes confrontaciones con Roma como para que haya sido atacado. Su población siempre ha sido pacífica y nunca se ha dejado influenciar por las costumbres guerrilleras del sur. Para más decir, que ni por la de ese mismo pueblo bárbaro que dictas y que se asentó más al este. Pueblo del que provenimos. Es más, ni siquiera alianza alguna forma con ustedes, aquí, en esta tierra. Si atacaron el territorio norte, habrían de estar dirigidos sólo a las tribus de rebeldes que se le han ido levantando, y por lo visto, unido a ustedes.

―Los romanos no necesitan tener un motivo para atacar. Si quieren algo, simplemente lo toman. Y ese pueblo que dices tener cayó en sus manos en estos días precisamente.

―No le prestes atención, Damyan ―le pidió su prima tomándole de un brazo―. Sólo intenta atormentarte por todas las golpizas que le diste cuando nos cazó como animales en las montañas.

―No me crean si así les place. Al cabo que no es mi problema. Que yo aquí mi vida tengo. En cambio ustedes otro lugar tendrán que buscarse. Pero que no sea tan lejos, ¿quieren? Por eso de que me tocase escoltarles en un futuro porque ya está claro que hoy su despedida en esta tierra no se efectuará.

―¡Ni lo sueñes! Nosotros nos largamos porque nos largamos. Si el pueblo fue atacado, no nos afecta. Porque nuestro hogar siempre ha estado en sus exteriores, lejos de la gente.

―Ah, claro. El antiguo bosque y sus exuberantes montañas. A ver qué parte de él encuentran para habitarle después del incendio que se expandió desde las aldeas cercanas a su interior. Como también qué zona en las montañas. Altas elevaciones usadas en estos momentos para los cientos y cientos de crucificados que los romanos deben de estar exhibiendo como indicativo de lo que les depara aquellos que estén en su contra.

Los rostros de los dos hermanos no daban crédito a lo que Tarkan les decía. Apegándose a la idea de que todo se trataba de una mentira para atormentarles.

―¡Mientes! ―estalló con incontrolables lágrimas Yana. Siendo sostenida al momento por Damyan en cuanto se lanzó sobre Tarkan dispuesta a hacerle tragar todas sus palabras. ¡El bosque no pudo ser profanado de ese modo! ¡No!

―El bosque no. Que naturalistas salieron. Y los cientos de crucificados que se los lleve la muerte. No son más que unos egoístas que creen que son los únicos que han sufrido en la vida. Noticia nueva, ahora mismo miles de atrocidades están sucediendo y ustedes aquí gimoteando porque se quedaron sin hogar en su lindo bosque.

―¡Cállate, humano!

―¡Ven e inténtalo, cuadrúpedo!

―¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! ―gritó más que todos una recién llegada de Xena. Que en vez de encontrarse con unos completos alistados hombres de Tarkan para escoltar a los descendientes a su tierra natal, venía a presenciar toda una algarabía entre el que había elegido como su lugarteniente y los que habían sido sus inquilinos por varios días―. ¿Por qué aún yacen tus hombres sin sus respectivos corceles y provisiones para el viaje? ―le reclamó a Tarkan con dura mirada. Había acudido a aquel lomar para despedir a los descendientes, aunque dos de éstos no aceptasen sus buenos deseos. No para intervenir en una discusión como aquella cuando las que tenía con Ares la bastaban y sobraban.

―Su general alega que el territorio que habitamos ha sido atacado por romanos ―habló Damyan cruzado de brazos y aún poco convencido de la historia de Tarkan y los respaldos con gestos, murmureos y señas que daban sus hombres de tras de él―. ¿Estabas enterada de eso, mujer?

Por la cara que puso Xena, obvio que no estaba enterada de nada. Los últimos ataques que conocía de los romanos eran en las tierras de Britania y Germania donde intentaban implantar su doctrina, y también en tierras de Palestina donde luchaban contra el nuevo régimen del cristianismo que se extendía cada día más por todo occidente.

―No ―contestó con la verdad mirando a los ojos a Tarkan en búsqueda de una explicación.

―No es de extrañar, mi princesa ―le dijo éste con sus insoportables gestos al mirarle. Luciendo una media sonrisa de total confianza hacia su superiora―. Si ha sido en esta madrugada cuando la noticia ha llegado a mis hombres.

―¿Y qué pruebas hay de ese hecho?

―¿Por qué no mejor le ven con sus propios ojos? ―expuso el asiático.

Accediendo para liberar las dudas, Xena y Damyan siguieron a Tarkan y a unos cincos de sus hombres a caballo. Detrás y escoltados dada su conducta, le siguieron bajo la presión de su primo, Boyan y Boyana. Ésta montada sobre el lomo de su hermano como se le era de costumbre. Manteniéndose ambos en total incredulidad hasta que se le demostrase lo contario. Sólo viendo a su bosque con sus propios ojos es que darían completo crédito a lo que se les informaba.

Se adentraron entre una zona de tiendas militares cercanas a los campos de pastoreo. Un área precisamente ocupada por tracios norteños y esa minoría pero nunca desapercibida cantidad de los búlgaros asentados. Grupo que al juzgar por sus semblantes, la nueva noticia les había afectado. Pues entre los territorios atacados se encontraban aquellos que tiempo atrás eligieron como hogar sus antecesores tras ser guiados a occidente por el mismo Borias. Y lo más probable era que la gente que habían dejado allá, familias y amigos, hubiesen sufrido los ataques informados.

Aún con la mala noticia, los presentes entre los alrededores ―en su mayoría de linaje búlgaro―, hicieron sus respectivas reverencias ante Xena si ésta les pasaba de cerca. Conocedores de la noticia de esa madrugada, deducían su visita entre su área de acampar. Más aún cuando traía como compañía a los extranjeros oriundos de uno de los territorios en los que se habían dado los hechos de esa noticia que llegó a ellos cuando apenas la noche finalizaba.

Continuaron su paso hasta detenerse en una tienda alta y espaciosa que Xena reconoció como la típica reservada para la atención de heridos. Las pruebas que exigió de inmediato le comenzaron a tomar forma y clasificación. No equivocándose en su deducción cuando al abrirse camino en medio de sanadores y algunos convalecientes postrados en camillas o mantos en el suelo, dio con uno en particular que vio fuera de lugar. Fuera de una tienda reservada para la atención de guerreros. Vio a un anciano.

―Él les puede contar mejor lo que pasó ―aseguró Tarkan haciéndose a un lado para que Xena y Damyan pudiesen hablar con el sujeto. Pues Boyan y Boyana desconfiadamente se habían negado a entrar.

El hombre adentrado en los años debió de haber pasado por malos momentos para encontrarse en el estado en el que estaba. Tenía un moretón en su mejilla izquierda y varios entre los brazos. Cortaduras entre estas mismas extremidades, en especial en una de sus vendadas manos. Su frente también se encontraba vendada debido a un golpe. Ataques que debía de haber recibido por el resto de su cuerpo según el difícil respirar que manifestaba bajo los mantos que le cubrían.

Al lado de Xena, Damyan puso cara de conocer al delirante individuo. Aproximándose ante éste como si le costase creer que estuviese allí y en aquel estado. Cuando la última vez que le vio, el mismo día en el que fue secuestrado por Tarkan y su tropa, el hombre cargaba aún con el espíritu y la salud suficiente como para afrontar una década más en su vida.

―¿Le conoces? ―le preguntó Xena al ver como se arrodillaba al pie de la pequeña cama en donde yacía postrado.

―Es el dueño de la pequeña biblioteca de mi pueblo ―respondió tristemente el búlgaro.

Reconociendo la voz del joven que tenía a su lado, el demacrado anciano que abre sus ojos para comprobar que quien le hablaba no era un fantasma sino un propio habitante del pueblo en el que varias semanas atrás el vivía sus días de vejez entre libros y pergaminos con toda clase de historias.

―Muchacho, ¿eres tú?

―Sí, señor ―le contestó con lástima. Aquel anciano le recordaba mucho a su abuelo. No sólo en parte su físico de humano, sino también en su sabiduría y bondad―. Y muy preocupado le pregunto: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es cierto que atacaron el pueblo?

―Así es la vida de estos tiempos. Si no dominas, eres dominado. Y como otros pueblos, nos ha tocado caer bajo el poder de una nación más grande. Los romanos, nos atacaron a todos. Era días que nos habían subido los impuestos. Y en vista de que no pudimos pagares, tomaron todo y cuanto teníamos a cambio. Quien no murió por sus filosas espadas y lanzas, debe de encontrarse como esclavo bajo lo ardiente de sus látigos. Porque en el pueblo, ahí lo único que quedan son cenizas.

Por tres años estuvo viviendo en entre esa gente. Sabiendo que años atrás, muchos de ellos habían llevado a su casa a la propia muerte. Acto que podía volver a repetirse si descubrían su secreto. No entablando ningún lazo de amistad con nadie. Excepto con su querida y difunta Darina, y con aquel anciano con el que hablaba justo ahora. Aún así, jamás le había pasado por la cabeza que el pueblo acabase de dicha manera. Más cuando actualmente poseía a jóvenes y a niños que nada tuvieron que ver con ese hecho del pasado.

―¿Cómo es que logró escapar? ―se interesó sin ver qué otra cosa más preguntar. Estaba claro que cuando se trataba de un ataque de romanos, todo se resumía en muerte y destrucción.

―Nunca escapé, los hombres de esta tierra me encontraron. Estuve viajando por semanas hacia el sur con otros prisioneros en una mugrienta jaula de barrotes cual si fuésemos animales. La tropa que nos custodiaba se había perdido a causa de ser la última en partir del saqueo en el pueblo. Por lo que careciendo de las provisiones necesarias y acostumbradas en sus viajes en grupo, apenas había alimento para nosotros los prisioneros. Yo, el más anciano, enfermé y los romanos que nos escoltaban ordenaron que me arrojaran al camino por temor de que contagiase a los demás. Que más valía una docena de esclavos sanos que un viejo erudito. Razón por la que en un principio les parecí valioso. A partir de ahí, inútilmente vagué sin rumbo fijo hasta que ya no pude más y…

Una fuerte tos con le cortó sus palabras. Teniendo que ser asistido por una herbolaria que en aquella tienda sus conocimientos y servicios daba. Limpiándole la sangre que salió expedida en cada tosida, para rápidamente hacerle beber una infusión que le calmó al instante. De paso, aprovechó para hacerle otra serie de chequeos como comprobar que tenía fiebre. Recurriendo de inmediato a unos paños fríos que colocó sobre su cabeza. El anciano debía de estar padeciendo alguna fuerte bronquitis, una peligrosa neumonía o los efectos de hemorragias internas.

Mientras, fue Tarkan quien se dedicó a culminar el relato.

―Mis hombres le encontraron hace tres días luego de que me pidiese que realizara un recorrido por toda la zona norte ―le informó a Xena―. Tiempo que dos jinetes se tomaron en regresar para brindarle las atenciones correspondientes. Los demás han de estar detrás de la tropa romana de la que nos habló éste anciano. Para así tenderle una buena encrucijada. Que no es de precavidos dejar que el enemigo vague a su voluntad por territorios cercanos. Más aún cuando se trata de zonas que no frecuentan por tenerlas en el olvido.

―Está claro que están desesperados por recaudar más ingresos ―dijo Xena―. Prefiriendo adquirir por cuenta propia la mano de obra, los esclavos, que comprarlos a extranjeros. Tal y como lo hacían desde un principio.

―¿Y no has tenido más noticias al respecto? Esa tropa romana ha de tener gente de mi pueblo ― le habló con algo desespero Damyan a Tarkan. De pronto le la preocupación ajena le había entrado.

―Ya he dicho que apenas en la madrugada supe de la llegada de este viejo. Por lo demás, sólo queda esperar.

La herbolaria se marchó para atender a unos guerreros con fracturas. Siéndole claro a todos que poco podía hacer por el decaído anciano.

―Damyan, yo quiero decirte que…

―Aquí estoy, señor ―se le volvió a acercar éste, ayudándole a beber de la medicina dejada por la herbolaria―. No se esfuerce mucho. Tiene que…

―Ya qué más da que me esfuerce o no, muchacho. Yo sólo quiero decirte me alegra que estés sano y salvo. No tengo la menor idea de cómo es que estás aquí, pero si estoy seguro de que tuviste suerte que te marcharas a las montañas ese mismo día.

Damyan se desconcertó un poco. En el pueblo muchos sabían que cruzaba el bosque para visitar a una supuesta familia en el otro pueblo cercano. Pero jamás se había revelado nada de montañas.

―¿Montañas, señor?

―Dime, Viktor. Que eso de señor sólo hace que me sienta más viejo de lo que de por sí ya soy ―le pidió posiblemente por un millar de vez más pero sin olvidar poner una sonrisa de por medio pese a su serio estado―. Y sí, las montañas. A mí no pudiste engañarme con eso de tu familia en otro pueblo o aldea, muchacho. Que es en las montañas donde te reunías con los tuyos, tú única familia.

―¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ―preguntó un sorprendido y consternado de Damyan que no entendía cómo tan profundo secreto pudo salir a la luz con todos los esfuerzos de por medio que él y sus primos ponían para mantenerlo entre las sombras.

―Desde que tú y tus primos las comenzaron a habitar como su segundo hogar, Damyan.

―¿Qué?

―Y no sabes cuán grande fue la alegría de saber que ustedes, unos niños, habían logrado sobrevivir al ataque de aquellos romanos. Nos fue un verdadero milagro enterarnos de su supervivencia luego de haber visto su casa completamente incendiada.

En caso de que su mayor secreto se hubiese descubierto, lo esperaría por boca de guardias romanos, leñadores y cazadores que le siguieran hasta las montañas o de cualquier otra gente a la que no le agradaba en el pueblo. De todos menos de un desgastado hombre de una biblioteca a quien a parte de llegar a ver como su abuelo, también vio como su maestro.

―Todos en nuestra casa lamentamos y sufrimos la tragedia. Cuan grata fue la noticia al enterarnos de que ustedes, los niños, habían logrados sobrevivir. Inmediatamente quisimos procurarles, darles protección. Pero comprendimos, que no estarían más seguros, que en un lugar completamente aislado de la sociedad.

―¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron sin que nos diéramos cuenta? Éramos niños pero no por ello…

―Toda mi vida no fui un anciano amante de los libros. Yo también tuve un cuerpo joven con unos sentidos muy agudos. Pero eso no importa ya. Lo importante ahora, es que estás vivo.

―Pero, ¿por qué ese interés en nosotros, en nuestra suerte? Todos en el pueblo detestaban el linaje de mi familia. ¿A caso usted y la suya la conocieron lo suficiente como para saber que no éramos lo que pensaban?

―Más que conocerla, éramos parte de ella. Somos familia, Damyan. Eres lo que se catalogaría como un primo segundo, pero lo eres.

―¿Cómo?

Sintiendo que en aquella conversación salía sobrando, Xena se distanció de Damyan para recostarse de un poste que sostenía una de las vigas de la tienda. Algo lejos para darles privacidad a los recién encontrados familiares, y pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar su conversación. De todas formas, Damyan ni se percató de su movimiento. Las palabras del bibliotecario Viktor era lo único a lo cual le mostraba atención en aquellos momentos.

―Yo era el primo mayor de tu madre. Ya era todo un hombre cuando ella, una niña aún, se mudó a vivir en mi casa bajo la tutela de la mía, mi madre. Fui yo quien le enseñé a leer y escribir no sólo la lengua de nuestro pueblo, sino también la búlgara de nuestros ancestros. Por petición de mi tío Radko, tú abuelo, también la instruí en el latín y el griego. Lenguas que hubo de transmitirte con toda su perfección, a ti. Por lo que me alegra que hayas heredado su inteligencia. Es característico tener sabios en nuestra familia por la sangre de centauros que se ha diluido por nuestras venas. Esa raza sí que han sido los estudiosos de los astros y la medicina por excelencia.

Eran tantas y tantas las cosas que quiso preguntarle. En especial sobre su familia, la familia que acogió a su madre y de la cual ésta apenas le supo dar noticia luego de regresar a los interiores del bosque. Decidiéndose por una interrogante que resumía a todas las demás.

―¿Por qué no me lo contaste todo antes? Durante estos tres años en los que estuve viviendo en el pueblo y visitaba cada semana tu biblioteca.

―Porque al principio no sabía que eras tú, el hijo que tuvo Mila, mi hermosa prima. Para mí sólo eras un joven extranjero y estudioso que tuvo la mala suerte de perder a la hermosa muchacha con la que se casó. No fue al cabo de un año que comencé a tener mis sospechas sobre tu identidad. La única evidencia que tenía era tú nombre, pero eso no era suficiente. Sumando que eras alguien sumamente reservado que conversaba más con los libros que leía que con las personas mismas. En especial esos de míticas criaturas. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te interrumpí cuando leías sobre centauros? ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté si creías en ellos?

―Te dije que no.

―En realidad no mentiste. Tú no creías. Tú sabías de su existencia.

―¿Fue así como concluyó que era yo?

―Nada que ver, me costó un año más de investigación. Tus costumbres, tu edad que cuadraba con la que tendría el hijo de Mila, el tipo de provisiones con la que siempre partías del pueblo. Un día te seguí hasta donde mi cuerpo y el de mi vieja yegua dieron aguante. Cogí un resfriado que me tuvo en cama por varios días, pero con el regocijo de que no habías atravesado el bosque como dabas a entender en el pueblo. Sino que te habías desviado hacia las montañas. Donde tres niños se ocultaron de la humanidad años atrás.

―Me sorprende que nunca me diese cuenta. La cautela y la alerta era algo que siempre llevaba conmigo.

―Lo sé. Por eso aguarde todo un día en un punto exacto en el bosque en espera de verte pasar. Y no fue hasta que regresaste cuando comprobé al fin que eras quien yo sospechaba. Trajiste un colgante contigo. Uno muy antiguo. Y estuviste horas analizándole su procedencia con docenas de libros alrededor.

―Me preguntó de dónde lo había sacado, y le contesté que era un legado de familia. Que actualmente lo poseía una prima mía, pero que antes lo tuvo su padre quien lo heredó de mi abuelo.

―Mi sabio y precavido tío Radko. A quien no pude despedir en su lecho de muerte por andar en otra tierra desde hacía años.

―Ya veo, es por eso que no tuve constancia de ti desde que nací. Conociendo solo a la tía Yuliana, tu madre por lo que entiendo.

―Yo en cambio si llegué a cargarte, muchacho. Llegué a hacerlo con la esperanza de poder ser un padre para ti. Lamentablemente, Mila aún no se reponía del dolor que le causó tu desgraciado padre y no dejaba de verme como un hermano mayor. Fue por eso que me trasladé a Macedonia para envolverme en estudios de historia, medicina y ciencia. Lo que fuera con tal de olvidar a tu madre. Gran egoísmo de mi parte. Porque aunque no me aceptara como un esposo, yo debí permanecer cerca de ella como el primo que era. En cambio, me distancié tanto de ella como de mi madre, quien al menos si llegaste a conocer, y no regresé hasta cuando ya era muy tarde. Tú madre y su hermano centauro perecieron en aquella tragedia, mis dos únicos primos.

»De pronto me había sentido como el último de toda nuestra familia, hasta que supe de que habían sobrevivido. Y tomada la decisión de que era mejor darlos por muertos, regresé con mi madre a Macedonia donde le pude asistir en su vejez y en donde pudimos escapar de un mismo destino entre las llamas si a oídos de los romanos llegaba nuestro parentesco con la familia de centauros.

―Lamento lo tuyo con mi madre. Después de conocerte, sé que hubieses sido un buen padre para mí. Como también lamento que nuestras familias se separasen por causas ajenas.

―Ya eso es cosa del pasado, muchacho. Lo importante es que tú has logrado salvarte a pesar de todo y prolongarás nuestra sangre a través de tus hijos.

―Creo que mejor será por la de mis primos.

La sorpresa se instaló por completo en el rostro del anciano. Quien no creía que en un sólo día ocurriesen más de un milagro. En este caso, tres.

―¿Están vivos? Pero el incendio fue enorme y…

―Si lo están. Y ahora mismo los haré entrar. Te presentaré como nuestro tío Viktor. ¿Te parece?

Le parecía más que bien. Le parecía estupendo. Comprobar que su familia iba a perpetuar a través de tres sobrevivientes, le era tan grato que ni la misma muerte que rondaba por su cama le podía quitar esa luz en sus ojos.

Damyan salió y demoró algunos minutos en adentrarse de nuevo en la tienda. Convencer a sus primos de algo no era tarea fácil. Entre tanto, el anciano se dedicó a agradecer las atenciones que le habían dado.

―Gracias, joven guerrero. A ti y a tus soldados por rescatarme y proveerme atenciones. Que aún seguimos estando en días donde la generosidad y la caridad cuestan mucho.

Tarkan sólo asintió con la cabeza como que no era nada. Cosa que en realidad así era. El viejo había tenido suerte de que le encontraran y que al menos le proveyeran un lecho digno en el que culminar sus días de vida. Era claro que no le quedaba mucho.

―Y usted, hermosa joven ―se dirigió ante Xena, levantando un poco la cabeza entre los almohadones para poder verle―. Quien después de verle, es obvio deducir que es la princesa a la que todos sirven en esta tierra Gracias también por permitir que me asistan en ella. Al menos, por lo que me quede de vida.

―No es nada, anciano. Ahora descanse ―le habló con resequedad una Xena que tenía el mismo pensamiento que Tarkan.

―Pronto tendré toda una eternidad para descansar, joven mujer. Mientras, no quisiera quedarme con nada de nadie. Y dar las gracias es como único puedo pagarles. Pues no sólo me han recibido a mí, sino también a mí querido Damyan quien dice hallarse en compañía de sus primos. De seguro fueron hallados por ustedes en sus fronteras cuando pedidos y rezagados acabaron tras huir despavoridamente del consumidor incendio que se extendió por toda mi tierra.

―Se equivoca, anciano. Si Damyan y sus primos están aquí, es porque hace más de un mes que yo mandé a buscarles y traerles ante mi presencia. Acto que mis hombres tuvieron que ejecutar por la fuerza como imaginará. Hecho que lamento pues mi única intensión era otorgarles un objeto que por sangre y derecho les pertenece.

El anciano mantuvo silencio. Enterarse de que unos queridos suyos habían sido secuestrados no era algo para festejar o agradecer. No obstante, dadas las circunstancias, cualquiera en su lugar sí daría las gracias. Pues gracias a ello es que pudieron salvarse.

―Pues sería la primera vez que me alegro por un malestar ajeno, joven mujer. Porque gracias a su deseo de ver en su tierra a los últimos descendientes de mi familia, es que han de encontrarse con vida. Ahora, dígame. ¿Qué objeto fue ese, muchacha? Pienso que también le debo mi gratitud por el mero hecho de existir y haberle impulsado dicho deseo a usted.

―Una espada, que perteneció a un antecesor de ustedes ―le respondió Xena poco creíble con el estado del anciano. Viejo que pese a hallarse en las últimas, se interesaba por cosas que ya no tenían caso―. Un guerreo del que todos provienen. Sólo eso.

―Ah, muchacha. Pues bendita sea esa espada y bendito sea mi ancestro al que perteneció. Pues está más que claro que aún desde el más allá vela por su linaje.

―Le aseguro, anciano. Que ese ancestro lo menos que podría hacer en estos momentos es…

―¿Es que aún te parece poco? Desconozco como llegó esa espada a tus manos. Lo que importa, es que gracias a tu interés por otorgárselas a ellos, es que se salvaron de las garras de la muerte o una vida en cadenas. De haber permanecido Damyan en el pueblo, y sus primos en el bosque, la historia sería otra. Por eso mi asombro y alegría por el saber que están vivos.

―No tengo problemas en la forma en la que veas las cosas, anciano. Y si te son gratas, menos aún.

Viendo que Damyan se adentraba en la tienda con sus primos, Xena le hizo señas a Tarkan para que dejaran a los familiares a solas. Que entre éstos, ellos salían perfectamente sobrando.

―Espera, muchacha. ¿Cómo te llamas? Quisiera saber el nombre de a persona a la que le debo tanto. La que ha evitado la extinción de mi familia.

Meditó antes de decirle su nombre. Un nombre que no pertenecía a cualquier persona, sino a ella. Ella que mucho en los orígenes de aquella familia había tenido que ver.

―Soy Xena ―contestó de todas formas.

―¿Xena?

―Así es. Y ahora debo irme. Le dejo con sus familiares y con mis buenos deseos ―cortó contacto visual y verbal con el anciano. Girándose para continuar su paso hacia la apertura de la tienda por donde acababa de entrar Damyan con sus primos. Aún no vistos por su postrado pariente al estar éste detrás de unas cortinas.

―Hubo una mujer llamada Xena que igualmente ayudó a mi familia tiempo atrás. A mis bisabuelos si la historia no se narró mal. Una pareja constituida por un centauro y la hija de un colérico padre que desaprobaba su unión. Casamiento que puso darse gracias a la intervención de esta mujer llamada igual que tú. Que tuvo la molestia de hacerle entrar en razón a ese tatarabuelo mío.

Ni siquiera se volteó para verle. ¿Qué le podía decir al respecto? ¿Qué ella era esa misma Xena? Era algo que no le creería. Por eso continuó con sus pasos, pues se había detenido para escucharle, y permitir que Damyan, Boyan y Boyana ocuparan el espacio dejado por ella y Tarkan.

―Es un nombre que significa la extranjera_. _Pero a partir de hoy, para mí tendrá símbolo de bendición y protección.

Terminó por marcharse. Dando oídos sordos a las próximas palabras del anciano cuando vio con sus propios ojos a la pareja de hermanos. En especial Boyan. Un centauro en el que se posaba la esperanza de perpetuar nuevamente su mítica sangre.

Afuera, Tarkan le detuvo.

―¿Por qué no le dijo al viejo que usted sí era esa mujer de la que hablaba? ¿Tuvo miedo de que le diera por una vieja igual que él? ―cuestionó riéndosele en la cara.

Entrecerró los ojos. Ares tenía razón. Nunca escogía bien los hombres con los que se juntaba.

―En vez de andarte con ridiculeces, Tarkan, deberías mejor estar procurando porque tus hombres den con esa tropa extraviada de romanos. Quiero ver sus cabezas empaladas en la más alta loma. De lo contario, la tuya tomará su lugar. ¿Te quedó claro?

Por su mirada, claro también era que sí.

…

De poder ir por su cuenta, lo haría. Sucediendo que, dado a ser quien era, habían ciertas cosas que prefería mantener al margen de conocimiento ajeno hasta donde más se le fuese posible. En especial de Ares, alguien cuya reacción al respecto ella no alcanzaba a imaginar. Es por eso que para evitar ser vista y que cualquier comentario llegase a oídos de la deidad, había mandado a Maya para que se encargase de su adquisición.

El mandato fue simple en toda su totalidad. Ir a un mercado de herbolarios, y comprar unas ramas de una planta herbácea de fácil identificación. Cubrirla en unos paños y adentrarla en el templo sin que nadie se reparara en ello. Luego traérsela para certificar que se trataba de la planta indicada. Por lo que no veía por qué se estuviese demorando tanto. Aunque después de todas las semanas en las que esperó por su cultivo, unos momentos más no serían nada.

―Ya he vuelto, princesa ―se anunció una jadeante de Maya entre las puertas de la biblioteca. Área donde Xena quedó en esperarle por ser la más solitaria entre todo el castillo. Pidiéndole que bajase la voz con una rápida seña por si de todos modos habían oídos por el corredor―. Le traje las más frescas. Disculpe la demora pero hoy las calles estaban saturadas y…

―Sí, me imagino ―le cortó no estando para excusas―. Lo importante es que al fin las están vendiendo. No sé por cuánto tiempo más iba a poder contenerlo ―se dijo para sí en un tono bajo que apenas fue escuchado por Maya.

―Disculpe, ¿cómo ha dicho?

―Eh, nada. Tú sólo… No dijiste que eran para mí, ¿cierto? ―se quiso asegurar para andar tranquila. Tomando el conjunto de ramillas para comprobar por sí misma de que era la planta correcta.

―No, princesa. Dije que eran para mí ―respondió algo apenada la joven. Al parecer, decir que consumía aquella planta no fue algo muy cómodo que digamos.

―¿Para ti? ―entonó Xena con ceja alzada como si hubiese sido una contestación mucho peor―. ¿No podías decir que era para tu madre, una hermana o prima mayor? ¿Una amiga?

―Lo siento, princesa. Pero no tengo familia. Ni en esta tierra ni en ninguna otra que yo sepa. Llegué aquí junto con otros huérfanos de guerras. Y desde entonces me las he arreglado sola para vivir. No tengo a nadie, ni siquiera una amiga. Cosa que muchos saben, entre ellos, los dueños de ese mercado de plantas. Por lo que no podía mentir.

Ya se le era de esperar a Xena. Típico de muchos de los criados. Con razón la muchacha casi no salía del templo. No tenía a nadie a quien procurar o visitar.

―Pues ya me imagino cómo te habrán mirado en ese mercado ―le dijo devolviéndole las hierbas con un gesto levemente lastimero―. No estás casada, ya me entiendes.

La chica bajo un poco la mirada. Era cierto. A partir de ese día volarían los chismes sobre ella. Queriendo decirle a la princesa que servía que a la verdad no le importaba. Que ella estaba segura de lo que era y que estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier chisme con tal de servirle a alguien que le había depositado toda su confianza. Teniendo que ser un comentario para otro día por causa de una interrupción.

Se oyeron pasos por el corredor. Alguien pronto entraría a la biblioteca y no precisamente para instruirse en los numerosos ejemplares de libros. Maya guardó con apuro las hierbas en su bolso mientras Xena le dictaba unas rápidas instrucciones.

―Esas ramas durarán unos cuatro o cinco días si las colocas en agua. Mantenlas ocultas en la habitación que te designé mientras sus hojas son utilizadas para los tés que te señalé. Recuerda que debes servirme una taza todas las mañanas y todas las noches.

Con varios asentimientos, la chica dio todo por perfectamente entendido. Lista para abandonar la sala con una reverencia en cuanto el visitante se hiciese presente.

El dueño de aquellos pasos penetró en la estancia. Al verle, Maya se puso un tanto nerviosa. Desconocía totalmente como el dios al que fe, fidelidad y culto le profesaba, tomaba el que ella fuese la doncella personal de la mujer con la que se había emparejado.

―Con su permiso, me retiro ―anunció Maya con una reverencia ante la recién llegada deidad de Ares, y luego una más hacia Xena. Apretando contra sí el bolso de las hierbas por si el dios llegaba a ver a través de éste.

Las puertas se cerraron, como era de costumbre en cualquier sirviente para otorgarla privacidad, y mirando de arriba abajo la silueta de su guerrera, Ares pasó a hablar.

―Últimamente esa chacha parece tu sombra. Te prepara la comida, te asiste en cada baño, te ayuda a vestirte y a peinar. Te prepara la cama. Te tiene las botas listas cada vez que sales. Te lava la ropa, y ahora, ahora hasta entablas conversaciones con ellas en lugares privados como si se tratase de una allegada tuya. Cuando no es más que una mísera sirvienta.

―Me pareció conveniente tener a una sirvienta personal. ¿Te resulta eso algún inconveniente?

―No, para nada. Por mi ten a tu antojo las que quieras. Lo que si me saca un poco, es que yo, el dios con el que prontamente renovarás tus votos, no tenga cabida ni en un sólo minuto de tus días. Mientras que con la servidumbre, los guerreros y hasta unos extranjeros, si les dedicas los días enteros.

―¿Otra vez celoso, Ares? Pronto me celarás hasta de los corceles que monto ―se le rió en la cara. Era mejor tirar la piedra que recibirla.

―No, querida. Yo cuando caigo en los celos, mato. Pregúntale a Afrodita la forma en que perdió a Adonis.

No era necesario que le preguntase a la diosa del amor su desamor con el nombrado Adonis. El más hermoso de todos los hombres mortales, asesinado por un jabalí salvaje que le envió Ares. Otras versiones cuenta que fue éste mismo, quien se transformó en tal animal para atravesarle con sus colmillos.

―Por mí mata a quien se te dé la gana, Ares. Que mi distanciamiento contigo es por lo cínico y cretino que eres. No por elementos externos ―dijo al peinarse los cabellos hacia atrás, una costumbre, en un indicativo de pura molestia sobre lo que hablaba y hacia con quien lo hablaba―. Pero en fin, ya que tenemos ese tiempo tan anhelado por ti ―le dijo trepando sus manos por su hombro y cuello― por qué no aprovechas para decirme la forma en la que me convertirás en inmortal, en toda una diosa.

Ya se decía él que tan plácido momento con algo a cambio cargaba. Tan manipuladora como él mismo. Correspondiéndole a su seductora sonrisa con una maligna de él. Pues había encontrado la forma de cobrarle todas las que les estaba haciendo pasar al no querer aceptarle ni por un minuto en su lecho.

―Ah, sí. Tu preciada inmortalización. Algo que se balancea entre el darse o no darse.

Xena abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo que no darse?

―¿De qué hablas? ―se preocupó deshaciéndose del cariñoso agarre que le daba para mirarle desde una distancia más separada.

―Hablo que está claro que a ti sólo te interesa la mitad del trato. Ser la comandante de todos mis ejércitos. Mientras que la parte que respecta a reinar a mi lado, le huyes como el agua al aceite.

―Eso no es cierto. Yo si quiero ser una diosa. ¿De dónde sacas que no? ―le preguntó sin borrar esa sonrisa sonsa de quien no creía lo que le estaban diciendo.

―Lo saco del hecho de que como no me soportas a tu lado, no podremos compartir un reinado. Y yo a ti quería transformarte en toda una diosa para ese fin, para que reinaras a mi lado como toda una divinidad. Pero si no toleras mi cercanía ―y dicho esto que le acaricia una mejilla― ni modo que lo de nosotros se quede como un asunto laboral.

La sonrisa plástica que mantenía en su rostro ya no encontró como más mantenerse, aflojándose hasta desaparecer en medio de una desconcertada seriedad.

―No seas ridículo, Ares. Hace unas semanas acepté que renováramos nuestros votos.

―Aún así, aunque ya hayamos yacido juntos en un lecho, cada día que pasa te siento más distante. Y temo que un día, ya no te pueda alcanzar. Quedando nuevamente separados a través de la distancia y el tiempo.

Hablaba con seriedad y suma preocupación. Ya no intentaba cobrarse nada. Sólo decía una temible verdad que desde siempre a los dos los amenazó, y seguía amenazando.

Le volvió a acariciar en la mejilla y luego sobre labios, mentón y cuello. Ella, atenida a la verdad de sus palabras, le permitió el roce de su mano en bajada hasta por su cuello y centro del pecho. Algo de pronto le quiso decir cuando llevó su mano sobre la de él en su mismo corazón. No llegando a pronunciar poco más de su nombre a causa de una nueva e inoportuna interrupción que al parecer se empeñaba en ocurrir cuando los dos comenzaban a lograr un acercamiento.

―Disculpen la interrupción ―habló con guardia tras abrir la puerta de la biblioteca. Algo pálido por su acto pues no esperaba encontrarse a la princesa con Ares―. Pero uno de los extranjeros quiere verle, princesa ―informó suplicando en su interior que esa notificación fuese suficiente excusa ante la interrupción que acaba de hacer.

Regresando cada uno a los ojos del otro tras la intromisión de éste guardia, el tiempo pareció helarse por un instante que resultó algo eterno. Por lo que respecto a Xena, ella quiso decirle algo sobre esas últimas palabras. Algo como que el pasado no iba a repetirse. Que ella no había regresado a la vida para volver a morir. Para volver a perderle. Porque aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, era consciente de que sin él, en esa segunda vida ella quedaría reducida a ese perdido ente que era mientras no recordaba nada de su pasado. Mientras desconocía su verdadera identidad y vivía como una amazona más entre un clan prontamente al borde de la extinción.

El tiempo de dar soltura a palabra alguna llegó a su fin. Ares alejó su mano de su cálido pecho y del mismo contacto de la de ella. Desapareciendo en el acto con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro que le resumía la verdad que vivían.

Regresando en sí, del despiste que le provocó esos últimos minutos con Ares, accedió a que pasara quien ya suponía que le esperaba detrás de las puertas. Hacía dos días que esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Producto de una propuesta hecha ese mismo día que apareció ese anciano que no terminó siendo otra cosa que un pariente suyo. Pariente cuyo fin había llegado esa misma mañana.

―¿Cómo fue todo?

―Viktor murió como el pacífico hombre que fue. Sintiéndose bendecido por poder presentársenos como el pariente que era y recibir nuestra compañía hasta sus últimos momentos.

―Me sorprende de tus primos. Un extraño jamás sería un familiar para ellos por más sangre que compartiesen.

―Así es. Pero el anciano Viktor pudo retenerlos con todos los conocimientos que tenía sobre nuestra familia. Y aunque Boyan y Boyana no son de los que se sienten atraídos por el pasado, varias historias les hizo aguardar hasta la hora de su muerte llegase.

―¿No les encomendó algo antes de morir?

―Simplemente que nos protegiéramos unos a los otros, que viviéramos nuestras vidas y que nos encargáramos de perpetuar nuestra sangre por medio de hijos. Que cuidásemos de ellos y que tratáramos de formar la familia que una vez nos arrebataron. La familia que él no pudo restaurar.

―¿No tenía esposa o hijos?

―No está seguro. Su tiempo en Macedonia para olvidar a mi madre le hizo caer varias veces en el despecho. Contó que una vez descubrió que una de las mujeres con las que anduvo, quedó en cinta. Pero que ésta jamás le dijo si la criatura era de él o de otro hombre con el que se acostaba por dinero. Al final, la mujer desapareció y él ya no teniendo nada que hacer en Macedonia, retornó a nuestro pueblo para ganarse la vida como maestro y finalmente, como bibliotecario.

―Umm. Toda una historia que no me sorprende. Tan común en despechados de amor como el licor en manos de desgraciados ―comentó Xena haciendo que Damyan se disgustase un poco por su helado tacto―. Y bien, hiendo directo al motivo de tu visita ―pretendió continuar con sus palabras como si de un recién fallecido no estuviesen hablando segundos atrás―, ¿me traes una respuesta? ¿Ya decidieron que hacer tú y tus primos? ―le preguntó acercándose más a su frente.

―Dada las circunstancias y los últimos acontecimientos, mis primos y yo hemos decidido permanecer en tus tierras por un tiempo más.

La guerrera mostró una sonrisa. Era una sabia decisión de su parte aceptar su propuesta de habitar en Aresia. A fin de cuentas, no tenían a donde ir. Y con tantas tropas de romanos por donde quiera, iban a ser blanco fácil por cualquiera de éstos. De cualquier otro grupo de esclavistas o hasta de la naturaleza misma.

―Perfecto. Ordenaré que les preparen unas habitaciones más espaciosas en este templo.

―Hemos dicho que aceptamos quedarnos en su tierra, pero no en su techo. Mis primos y yo preferimos asentarnos entre los comienzos del bosque.

Alzó las cejas. Pocos se atreverían a negar las comodidades que ella les ofrecía.

―Si eso quieren, que así sea. Ahora, sabes que siempre habrán recámaras disponibles para ustedes entre estos muros. Lo digo por si deseas cambiar de opinión. Tus primos preferirán el frio, pero tú ya has de haberte acostumbrado a la calidez que desprenden las cosas.

Como si se tratase de una conducta incontrolable en su persona, Xena que acorta la distancia entre sus dos cuerpos para rozarle los hombros y el pecho con sus blancas manos. Rodeándole para hacer lo mismo por su alta espalda y volver a darle la cara.

―Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero no es propio de nosotros aceptarlo todo. Ahora si me disculpa, mujer, debo regresar con los míos.

―Dime Xena. Así es como me llamo.

Damyan se detuvo en su vuelta a la salida. Girándose a medias para contestarle.

―Disculpe, pero yo solo sé de una Xena. Y ella vivió y murió hace más de un siglo. ―Y expresado esto, retorna con su marcha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Lo que son las cosas, ¿no? Si no llegase a ser por esa espada del antiguo Borias, sabrán los dioses donde se encontrarían ahora sus últimos descendientes. Gracias a Xena y a su manía de conocerles y otorgarles tal arma. Porque si no, como dijo el anciano Viktor, la historia sería otra de la que ni nos enteraríamos. A ver cómo se suma ahora a la de la trama en sí. Claro que ya sé cómo se va a integrar. Por algo soy la autora que escribe. Y un escritor nunca pone algo por que sí. Ya me dirán en un futuro si les gustó el fin que presente dicha integración.<em>

_Y sí, ya sé que me detestan por no haber tenido a Ares y a Xena distanciados una vez más o por no haberles dedicado tiempo en en capítulo. Pero también sé que seré perdonada cuando los vuelvan a ver juntitos y acurrucaditos. Cosa que no está muy lejos. Así que guarden sus armas y déjenme vivir porque si no se quedan sin ver cómo termina la historia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a REVIEWS<strong>_

_**~SelenitaLunar**_

_Aquí para darte mención una vez más como mi nueva seguidora. Gracias por el segundo review que me dejaste en el capítulo 2. Cosa que al igual que el primero ya te había agradecido por PM, pero ya ves que es costumbre mía hacerlo públicamente como mayor agradecimiento. De paso que te anuncio como miembro de Fan Fic._


	23. Pasión liberada

**Capítulo [23]**

* * *

><p><em>Aquí presentándome con una armadura samurái para todas y todos los que desean hacerme pedazos por no haber publicado absolutamente nada en el pasado mes de Diciembre de este 2013 que ya se acabó. La verdad que intenté hacerlo. Para desearles de paso una linda Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Lamentablemente una vez más le he de echar la culpa a un dibujo que me tomó más tiempo del que pensé, y a que trabajaba en un nuevo capítulo titulado "Demencia". El #30 de la historia. Sin mencionar que era mes de fiestas. Bueno, no es que me haya ido de parrandas pero si mis escapadas tuve. Lo mismo que mis momentos de esclavitud. Uff, ahí mejor no comento nada porque no quiero ni acordarme. ;_

_Bueno, basta de mí. Ahora a este capítulo que escribí en verano del año pasado. Con el cual espero ser perdonada cuando se gocen su contenido rojo candela. ¡Jaja! Totalmente concentrado en Ares y Xena en toda la definición de la palabra. Como general sucede, eventos del pasado salen a relucir por comentarios o recuerdos. Basados cuando Xena estuvo a punto de aceptar una manzana dorada ofrecida por Ares durante el ep.13 de **¿Estás ahí? ****(You Are There) **de la 6ta temporada. También un ardiente momento cuando Ares creyó que al fin Xena se entregaría a él en una escena del ep.14 de **Amfípolis asediada (Amphipolis Under Siege) **de la 5ta temporada. Y nada, como ya sé que el título de éste capítulo les tiene bastante intrigados, no digo más y les permito proseguir._

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Pasión liberada**

Iba de camino a su habitación para entregarse al don del sueño que al cuerpo restablecía. Era una hora algo temprana para dormir, en donde la noche apenas se encontraba extendida por todo el anchuroso cielo. Todavía los siervos del templo iban y venían por los corredores para finalizar sus tareas diarias y los guardias daban sus últimas rondas antes de llevar a cabo el cambio de turno. Transmitiéndole todos una corta reverencia al verle pasar. Respetuoso gesto que apenas daba por notado a causa de su soñoliento estado. Incrementado de por sí con la recién ingerida cena y un cálido baño antes de ésta. No queriendo otra cosa que llegar a su habitación, lavarse la boca, ponerse algo cómodo y finalmente desplomarse en su mullida cama para poder olvidarse del agotamiento de ese día.

Pocas cosas podían detener su trayecto directo a Hipnos. Estaba tan cansada, que quien se le ocurriera tocar su puerta una vez dormida, iba terminar siendo un alma más en el Hades. Así iba entre par de bostezos con ese pensamiento cuando unas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos y detenerse de golpe. Una vez más escuchaba a Ares comunicándose con uno de los suyos a través de su miradero.

―Tiene sentido, ese árbol es más antiguo que la misma maldita ciudad de Atenas.

―Pero no es su larga longevidad lo que le hace el recomendado por las Moiras ―le escuchó decir con toda claridad a Perséfone. Las puertas de la sala estaban medias abiertas llegándole las voces de ambos parientes perfectamente claras a sus oídos―. Lo que lo hace un valioso elemento en la poción es que por su estructurada composición corre néctar de ambrosía.

―¿Ambrosía? ¿Un árbol con ambrosía?

―Atenas lo regó con el néctar hace siglos luego de que fuese cortado por los persas cuando saquearon e incendiaron su gloriosa ciudad. El árbol se prendió en brotes inmediatamente al otro día, demostrando al enemigo que la fuerza de los atenienses. A partir de entonces ese olivo sagrado plantado por Atenea ha sido símbolo de esperanza y resurrección.

―Atenea y sus profundos mensajes hacia la humanidad. Y yo pensando toda la vida que la oceánide Tetis estaba loca al ungir el cadáver de Patroclo con ambrosía para evitar su descomposición. Ahora resulta que mi maldita media hermana usó tan divina sustancia como abono en su piche arbolito. Pero bueno, cada quien con sus trastornos mentales.

Les siguió escuchando sin entenderle de todo. Y por andar recostándose de una de las entreabiertas puertas mientras les descifraba, las bisagras de ésta cedieron con su peso, rechinando al moverse con toda y pesada madera. Le fastidiaba ser descubierta cuando apenas comprendía el interés de ambos dioses por tan antiguo árbol de olivo. Afortunadamente, justo cuando las bisagras rechinaron, Ares que daba un golpe en el borde de su miradero con la palma de su mano. Por el sonido de un sólido material al caerse y desgranarse, de seguro que el miradero acaba de perder una de sus partes. El dios se había encolerizado por algo.

―¿Cómo es que se perdió en el tiempo? ¡Esa copa tiene que aparecer, pero ya! Ya oíste a las Moiras, se necesita para elaborar la poción que hará de Xena toda una diosa.

―Cálmate, Ares. El hecho de que esté perdida, no significa que no exista. De ser así, las Moiras no la hubiesen mencionado.

Con que de eso se trataba, de su proceso de inmortalización. Después de todo, Ares insistía en llevarlo a cabo. Que eso de ponerlo en dudas un par de días atrás cuando conversaron en la biblioteca, sólo era para mortificarle. Sonriendo para sí. Creyendo ahora en ese dicho de perro que ladra no muerde.

Queriendo seguir escuchando, se volvió a aproximar a las puertas. Pues en medio de su análisis se había movido hacia uno de los muros. Extrañándose un poco al no ver por el especio entreabierto a Ares frente a su miradero ni mucho menos escucharle. En algún momento la deidad finalizó su diálogo. Descubriendo al instante de que no fueron tan privadas sus palabras.

―Me parece que voy a tener que cambiar de lugar esta sala o al menos sellarla con los mismos muros que constituyen al Tártaros.

Le tomó por sorpresa de espalda. Reapareciéndose evidentemente tras de ella para tomarla con las manos en la masa. Y aunque le produjo un pequeño susto en el proceso, no tuvo problemas para girarse con toda y esa sonrisa que ya venía teniendo para transmitirle con ella lo que ya pensaba.

―Con que discutiendo el tema de mi inmortalización ―le dijo colocando sus manos sobre su pecho y de ahí en adelante realizarle varias caricias―. No está tan en duda ésta después de todo. ¿No?

Ante otro de sus seductores gestos, Ares le sonrió. Si pensaba que él era uno de esos mortales con los que se juntó antes de conocerle a él, estaba muy equivocada. Que meras coqueterías no tenían el mismo efecto en él.

―Eso, dependerá de ti ―le respondió desapareciéndose de su frente con una imitadora sonrisa. Dejándole con las manos extendidas como una estúpida.

El dios como que le estaba pagando con la misma moneda. Ahora era él quien se le desprendía de sus brazos, de sus seductoras caricias. Puede que por un vengativo acto, o en uno de psicología invertida. Creyendo lograr algo u obtener algo con ello. Como fuese, a ella le daba lo mismo. En esos momentos, ni se diga. Continuando su trayecto hasta su habitación sin dedicarle ni un segundo más de análisis mental a su prepotente dios.

Ya en su habitación, completamente lista para recostarse en la mudilla cama, una taza sobre la mesa adyacente le hizo permanecer sentada en el borde por un momento más. Se trataba de la taza en donde Maya le sirvió el encomendado té esa mañana. Le estuvo molesto que la joven no hubiese recogido la bandeja con dicha taza al irse. Un descuido por el que le llamaría la atención en la mañana. Cualquier otra sirvienta experimentada podía descubrir el tipo de bebida servida en aquella taza con tan sólo aspirar los residuos de la bebida en ésta. Algo que para lo que no estaba verle suceder.

Tomó la taza en sus manos, preguntándose si hacía bien en beber diariamente el brebaje que en su interior fue servido. Un té de una planta muy conocida entre las mujeres que no deseaban tener ningún tipo de lazos con el hombre al que su cuerpo le entregaban. O eso decían. Ella, por su lado, no estaba segura si realmente seguía ese mismo pensar. Nada más sentía que no estaba preparada para algo por lo que una vez pasó. La verdad es que nunca estuvo preparada para ello. Teniendo que darle la razón a Ares. Ella no había nacido para ser ese tipo de mujer.

Sin nada más en lo que pensar, se rindió ante el sueño de una vez. Aspirando el aroma de las sábanas recién lavadas, se quedó dormida creyendo que se encontraba acostada entre un prado de hermosas flores. Cayendo ante Hipnos para levantarse al momento y salir flotando hacia los brazos de Morfeo pese al gran peso que cargaba en su alma al saberse quien era. Logrando de todas formas adentrarse en ese mundo de los sueños en el que se nos revelan verdades, se nos anuncian presagios o simplemente se nos muestran hechos del pasado con los que meditar en el presente.

Una vez más eran recuerdos de su primera vida los que se abrieron a su memoria desde los más profundo de sus archivos en su subconsciente. Trasladándose a sus últimos días de vida cuando en su camino de errante y caída, de acuerdo a lo que creía saber, se le presentaba una vez más la oportunidad de obtener ese poder y esa gloria que desde siempre hubo deseando. Esta vez ofrecida en una divina y dorada manzana del árbol de las Valquirias de Odín en nórdico territorio. Tierras en las que una vez más había ido a parar, pero esta vez en compañía de Ares y Afrodita. Dioses necesitados de aquel divino fruto para poder recuperar sus poderes e inmortalidad.

No entendía cómo pudo desperdiciar una oportunidad así. Tuvo una bendita manzana en sus manos y en lugar de comer de ella como la Eva hebrea, se la tendió primero a Ares quien recuperó su divinidad al instante. Tomando ahora él otra manzana, y sin desprenderla de las ramas, se la tendió a ella para que le imitase en el acto y se transformara en una diosa como él y Afrodita quien tras haber comido, como una espectadora en la distancia yacía para ver en qué aquello terminaba. Siendo testigo de cómo ella al final rechazaba el divino alimento y como Ares, por su cara, la daba ya por completamente perdida.

Se removía en su cama incapaz de aceptar esa decisión que tomó en su pasado. No era lo mismo saberla por boca de un dios como Ares, que por su memoria misma. Sólo hizo falta un mordisco, sólo uno, y jamás hubiese muerto. Cualquiera que fuese la razón por la que no aceptó tan divino don, la inmortalidad, no le daba alcance en su memoria. Atribuyéndole en una parte que por razones relacionadas a Ares y a sus típicas mañas, en parte había de ser. Aunque no del tanto conforme, por algo más estaba segura de que debió ser. No pudiéndose decir lo mismo de llegar a comprender cualquiera que fuese esa razón si llegase a descubrirle. Porque su modo de pensar actual simplemente estaba tan distanciado al que adquirió en los últimos años de su vida, como lo están distanciados el cielo y la tierra.

Levantándose de golpe por obra de lo que consideraba como una pesadilla o al menos un sueño trastornador, se llevó las manos a la cabeza incrédula de su decisión.

―Tendría que estar padeciendo de algún mal en la cabeza ―se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse un poco―. Que me condujo a una mala decisión en mi pasado. Tropiezo por el que no puedo caer en este presente. Porque esta vez aceptaré todo el poder que me ofrece Ares. Sí, lo haré ―continuó hablando mientras regresaba su cabeza de nuevo a la almohada. Parafraseando cosas que sólo ella se entendió hasta quedar nuevamente dormida. Que como se dijo, todo era un hecho del pasado.

La noche transcurrió sin que volviese a presentar ningún otro sobresalto por obra de sueños o catalogadas pesadillas. Que más bien lo que vagó en adelante por su cabeza fueron incoherencias que al despertar no recordaría. Obteniendo el descanso que tanto anheló durante todo el día. Permaneciendo completamente relajada con una mano apacible sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su almohada. Nada parecía atormentarle ni acecharle en esos momentos. Al menos en su tranquilo interior. Porque lo que respectaba al mundo de los despiertos, en éste sí que alguien le observaba desde las sombras.

Sólo él sabía si acababa de llegar o era rato el que se encontraba viéndole dormir. Acercándose a su dormido cuerpo sobre la cama en cuanto percibió que ya se encontraba profundamente dormida. Pasando a tomar asiento al pie de su cama, a su justo lado con sumo cuidado. Teniéndole más de cerca, extendió su mano sobre su cuerpo, tan apegada, que podía sentir su calidez. Todo primero sin llegar a tocarle aunque sus instintos le dictasen lo contrario. Cayendo un poco en ellos al acariciarle una de sus mejillas y luego delinearle la comisura de sus labios con sus dedos. Dígitos que se llevó a los suyos para propinarle un beso y luego regresarlos a los de la guerrera. Un beso en la distancia. Como él se sentía con ella, completamente distanciados.

―Estoy luchando por nosotros, Xena ―le soltó al aire―. De una forma por la que no había luchado por nada nunca antes. Lástima que al final, sin importar cuán mucho o demasiado haya sido, termines desprendiéndote de mis brazos como en el pasado. Cayendo en los de la negra muerte y arrastrándome en la inmortalidad contigo. Porque si te vuelvo a perder, sé que enloquecería al no poder soportar ver partir al único ser que he amado. Sí, Xena. Yo te amo.

Porque con tan inmensa declaración resumida en tan cortas palabras no se era necesario dar más explicaciones, Ares le brindó una nueva caricia en su rostro. Para luego, en un acto poco visto en él, se inclinó sobre ella dando a entender que le besaría en los labios. Pero en realidad siguió de largo para depositarle un cálido beso sobre la blanca frente de ella tras correrle a un lado su pollina.

Tras observarle un poco más, se puso de pie y desapareció de la habitación como según había venido. Como todo un fantasmagórico ser. Sin tener la menor sospecha de que su preciada guerrera se había percatado de su presencia desde que le tocó la piel de su rostro. Llegando a oír sus palabras y sentir ese afectuoso beso con el que se despidió de ella. Abriendo los ojos al saberse sola y pasar a sentirse completamente confundida en una noche en la que sólo quiso descansar como cualquier mortal.

…

Con un mero desliz de su mano sobre ellas, las aguas de su miradero le mostraban todo cuanto deseaba ver. Sus dominios en Tracia, sus tropas trasladándose por cada punto cardinal hacia otras tierras, los pueblos o reinos con los que se iban topando y las naciones que le hacían un frente a sus hombres. Como también pacíficas zonas al norte cuyas sociedades aún no se veían afectadas por la nueva era de cambios que enfrentaban las ciudades del Mediterráneo y Mesopotamia entera. Regiones que no parecían conocer el significado de la paz. Haciendo valer las guerras con cada disputa, y de paso, a él mismo. Al dios de la guerra que él, Ares, y su naturaleza entera eran.

No se encontraba concentrado en nada en particular. A esas horas, mientras todos los mortales se entregaban al reconfortante sueño, él como dios que era, pasaba ese tiempo de silencio entre planes e ideas respectos a sus propósitos. Puede que por puro deber para sí mismo, o puede también para no pensar en tormentos a los que hasta un dios como él no estaba salvo de sufrir. Un tormento con nombre y personalidad que le comprimía su interior sin que supiese que hacer al respecto.

Era ya media noche, tiempo en el que de no encontrarse en la sala de su miradero, lo estaría sentado en su trono pensando en las mismas cosas con una copa de vino para tratar de sobrellevar el largo tiempo que su inmortalidad implicaba. Como blandir de un lado para otro y con diestros movimientos su divina espada con la que se deleitaba destrozando acorazados escudos de resistentes metales de un solo golpe. Liberando de paso cualquier ira contenida con anterioridad.

Prácticamente así había sido sus horas a solas desde que tenía memoria. Si de siglo y medio para acá se diferenciaban un poco, era porque en su cabeza se plasmaba el rostro de aquella mortal que lo hacía sentir de una forma tan inexplicable que le obligaba destetarse así mismo. Que eso de las emociones y sentimientos eran cosas de los débiles humanos.

Se dio media vuelta cansado de ver a través de unas aguas un mundo que ya se sabía de memoria. Haciendo aparecer su divina espada en una de sus manos con el brazo extendido a lo alto de modo que toda la estancia quedase iluminada con la materialización de tal arma. En otra ocasión no hubiese tardado en destrozar par de cosas con ésta. Pero por esta vez, se le quedó mirándola en lo alto. Observando su propio reflejo en la brillante hoja. En un intento de encontrar aquello que había cambiado en él. Haciéndole sentir como se sentía o como él se creía sentir. Como un completo idiota caído ante los pies de una mortal.

Bajó el arma resignado a cargar con todas sus frustraciones hasta que el tiempo dijera. Y antes de que decidiera que cosa más hacer de ahí hasta el amanecer, el enfoque de su vista se situó en una silueta entre una de las puertas sigilosamente abiertas. La dueña de sus pensamientos se hallaba a su frente con la mirada fijamente en la de él.

Debió de haber entrado mientras materializó su espada. Cosa que realmente ya no le importaba. Sino el ver como ésta le miraba. Y como luego se llevaba las manos a los mangos de su bata blanca para correrlas de sus hombros y permitir que la tela se le resbalase por su esbelto cuerpo hasta caer a sus pies. Ares simplemente no creía lo que veía. Tomando enseguida una copa de vino que había dejado a medias sobre una mesa, para acabar su contenido de un solo trancazo.

Con seductores pasos, Xena se le fue acercando con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Ver a un dios en medio de un pequeño descontrol nervioso era algo que pocos llegaban a presenciar. Más si de un dios como Ares se trataba. Un dios que no sabía ni que decir respecto a lo que veía.

―No sabía que eras sonámbula, Xena. Ya hasta te levantas a tomar una ducha y esta noche casualmente has confundido mi despacho con la sala de baño.

―No, Ares ―le dijo recorriéndole su pecho―. Yo me encuentro en mis cinco sentidos.

―Pues entonces, yo creo que estoy soñando. Debo de estar soñando.

Le sonrió más aún. Tirando de su chaleco de cuero para obligarlo a agacharse un poco. Que aunque ella era alta, le placía verlo arrastrado hasta su boca. Aproximando sus labios a los de él para nunca tocarlo. Brindarle unos instantes de sufrimiento era otra cosa que le placía aún más. Rosándole con su nariz el cuello a tiempo que le daba caricias en su abierto pecho con una mano, mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a masajear su nunca.

―¿Tanto te cuesta creer que esté aquí junto a ti?

―No es que estés aquí, sino como estás ―especificó observándole sus descubiertos pechos presionados contra el fornido suyo―. Y sólo te digo, que si no estás segura de lo que haces, será mejor que te marches ahora. Porque no creo poder contener por un minuto más las ganas que tengo de tomarte.

―Vine para quedarme, Ares.

―¿Estás segura? ―le preguntó atrapándola entre sus brazos para prensarla más contra su acalorado cuerpo. Llevando una mano a su alta espalda adentrada entre su espesa melena, y otra a la parte baja donde ésta perdía su nombre―. Porque una vez que empiece, ten por seguro que no me detendré.

―Eso es lo que precisamente quiero, Ares. Que no te detengas ―lo acabó de estimular con un cálido susurro sobre uno de sus pectorales a los que le propició una húmeda lamida. Para levantar su pícara mirada y presenciar la jadeante boca de él ante tan excitante acto―. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo empiezas?

Con una inquisitiva como esa terminó perdiendo el control en el que se estaba amparando sin saber cómo. Lanzándose hacia su apetecible boca con unas inmensas ganas de arrancarle aquella burlona sonrisa con la que le miraba. Cosa algo imposible porque aun en medio de un voraz beso, Xena llegaba a soltar par de risillas producto del descontrol que provocaba en su dios.

―Veamos si cuando acabe contigo aún te sigues riendo así, Xena ―interrumpió su deleitante tarea para darle un adelanto de lo que haría sobre ella.

Sin perder la gracia, continuó con su vívida sonrisa como sólo ella la podía mostrar en un momento así.

―Hablas mucho, Ares.

Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar. Esta vez por impulso de ella. Guiando a un completamente deseoso de Ares al diván que yacía a su espalda. Aquel en el que tiempo atrás él la había arrojado tras la fuerte discusión que tuvieron.

Separándose de él, le miró con esa sonrisa que no quería borrarse de su rostro, y lo empujó hacia el mueble con la violencia que surge en pasionales parejas como ellos. Arrojándose sobre él para abrirle su chaleco por completo y luego sus pantalones con un fuerte tirón en sus cordones. Faltando sólo un desliz de éste por sus estrechas caderas para que se expusiera su masculinidad. Mientras tanto, ella tomó asiento sobre su torso para continuar con esa labor de lamidas que momento atrás le anduvo haciendo sobre uno de sus pectorales.

Recostado sobre el tapizado mueble en vivo rojo, Ares sentía que el Olimpo se había venido a aquel lugar. La boca de su guerrera sobre su pecho era uno de los deleites más grandes que podía vivir. Y no sólo su boca, el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, y la desnudez de éste ni se diga. Sintiendo un pasajero cosquilleo sobre su tan mencionado pecho por causa de todos los cabellos de ella que se venían sobre éste.

Podía permanecer allí tendido, con ella y su laboriosa boca sobre él por toda la eternidad. Pero sucede que el golpe de un recuerdo de inmediato le hizo intercambiar las posiciones. Ese en el que se veía en similares circunstancias. Un día en su templo en Amfípolis donde ella le esperó con la promesa de entregársele por vez primera a cambio de que le ayudase a proteger a su pequeña Eva. Cayendo en su red y dejándose hacer igual que en esos momentos. Pero para su desgracia, Xena siempre se las inventó para al final dejarle con los brazos vacíos y con las inmensas ganas de tenerla. Marchándose como según había venido.

―Esta vez no te me vas a escapar ―le aseguró Ares al instante de haber recordado aquel suceso del pasado sin que Xena comprendiese de qué hablaba en realidad. Levantándose del diván para empujarla al otro extremo y rápido inmovilizarla al dejarse caer sobre ella. Y antes de que le fuese a decir algo, él que impide el nacimiento de cualquier palabra al juntar su boca con la de ella. Acomodándose de paso entre sus piernas sin poder dar más aguante a lo que ya se avecinaba. Con una rodilla entre sus cálidos muslos y otra afuera para poder agacharse sobre su cuerpo.

Aplacada un poco la sed que venía teniendo por volver a probar los labios de ella, Ares trasladó sus voraces besos a su cuello para convertirlos en succiones y leves mordidas como indicativo de su total deseo por su cuerpo. Bajando hacia los hombros y centro del pecho mientras Xena manifestaba risillas por el gran cosquilleo que le provocaba con su perilla en crecimiento y desesperada lengua por saborearlo todo.

Antes de proseguir su descenso por sus pechos y vientre, Ares levantó su torso y manteniéndose arrodillado entre sus piernas, se deshizo con brusquedad de su chaleco de cuero. Tumbándose sobre ella antes de que la pieza tocara su destino en cualquiera que fuese la parte de aquella sala en la que fue a parar. Prosiguiendo con aquel recorrido de besos que mucho le dolió interrumpir. Causando que aquella a la que se los depositara, se arqueara por unos momentos al sentir el rumbo que iban tomando. Movimiento que hizo que el muslo que tenía bajo su entrepierna le presionase esa área al subirlo. Provocándole al dios lo que naturalmente se tenía que dar. Arqueándose un poco éste también con tan sencillo roce que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y expedir un pequeño jadeo.

Llamándole de vuelta a su cuerpo, Xena que levanta su pierna libre para rozarle con sus arqueados pies su brazo derecho y parte de espalda. Con una invitación como aquella, Ares no dudó en proseguir con su debido trabajo. Dejando caer una vez más su peso sobre el cuerpo de la mortal que deseaba para hundir sus rostro entre uno de los lados de tan apetecible cuello de ella ante sus ojos. Dejando varias marcas como evidencia de que por ahí anduvo con su tarea de apasionados besos.

Teniéndole así de cerca, Xena movió sus manos de los hombros y espalda de éste, a las características estrechas caderas de cualquier varón. Dispuestas a deslizar de una vez los típicos pantalones de cuero de él que todavía continuaba manteniendo en su lugar y que hacía rato que ya deberían de estar haciéndole compañía a la pieza del chaleco donde quiera que estuviese.

―No tan rápido, preciosa ―le detuvo al colocar sus manos sobre las de ella e impedir aquel movimiento. Despegándoselas de sus estrechas caderas ante una interrogativa mirada de ella―. Que en toda comida el postre es lo último que se come.

―Pues entonces acaba y devora la cena para que puedas pasar a éste ―le dictó molesta por haberle detenido.

―En eso estoy ―dijo sonriente antes de apartar los gruesos mechones de cabello que cubrían sus pechos. Dejándolos al descubierto para tomar uno con su habilosa boca y succionarlo como sólo un experimentado como él sabía hacer. Pasando al otro en cuanto creyó que lo había dejado lo suficientemente erecto y enrojecido―. Eres pura miel, Xena ―le tuvo que comentar antes de descender por la línea de su abdomen hasta llegar a su mismo vientre en donde depositó un par de besos más para dar movida hacia una de sus ranuras inguinales. Siguiendo de largo hacia la parte media del muslo que le conectaba para pasar al otro y ascender por éste de vuelta a aquel centro de toda mujer.

―Que manía la tuya con hacerte de rogar, Ares ―protestó Xena con un jadeo al final de sus palabras al sentir como la boca de éste se situaba entre sus piernas. Regalándole unas cuantas lamidas entre su rosado centro y pliegues.

―Soy un dios, querida. ¿Qué esperabas? Así trabajo, por medio de ruegos. Ya deberías de saberlo.

―Maldito. Cállate y…

Dos dedos introducidos en su cavidad le hicieron tragarse sus palabras y echar su cabeza hacia atrás con un sonrojado rostro y boca entreabierta en busca de más aire. Removiéndose entre los cojines del diván según iba siendo removida en su interior.

―Veo que ya estás lista ―le dijo como el cretino que era a su oído sin dejar su trabajo en aquella zona―. Y como hoy estoy algo piadoso por aquellas almas que misericordia me rueguen, voy a complacerte en tu deseo.

―¡Si serás!

Bajándose sus pantalones hasta mitad de su caderas con una sola mano, Ares dejó en libertad su endurecido y palpitante miembro. Y posicionándose por completo entre las esbeltas piernas de su guerrera, se hundió de golpe en ella siendo arropado al instante por su tibieza y estrechez.

En veces anteriores la guerrera hubiese dejado escapar cualquier sonido de su boca. Pero esta vez, valiendo la experimentada mujer que fue y que no tenía por qué dejar de seguir siendo, ahogó cualquier vocablo o gemido. Limitándose a dejar escapar el aire por su boca y descargar su deseo sobre la espalda de Ares. Clavándole las uñas tan fuerte que de poseer la piel de un mortal, serían varias las marcas sangrantes que ya le vendría dejando.

Entre cada una de sus embestidas, Ares trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos para no perderse cualquier gesto en el rostro de la mujer que amaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Algo que no pudo cumplir del todo cuando se sentía completamente succionado en su interior. Incrementándose la temperatura de su cuerpo y la circulación de su divina sangre en éste. Teniendo que aligerar cada una de sus embestidas en busca de más y más incontenible placer.

Bajo de él, Xena no se quedaba atrás en las reacciones de su cuerpo. Acalorado y transpirado como el de cualquier mortal. Aferrándose a la espalda de Ares como si temiese que éste pudiese abandonarla en cualquier momento. Cometiendo un vengativo acto justo cuando estaba al borde de ese colapso y venida de infinito placer que al final de toda unión carnal se producía.

Par de veces uno pudo escuchar su nombre pronunciado por boca del otro. Incrementándose la excitación y el deseo que ya de por sí venía estallando en el cuerpo de ambos. Anunciándose primeramente en sus abrazadoras miradas con las que se incendiaban mutuamente. Correspondiendo a besos y caricias cuando querían incrementar el fuego en su interior o cuando simplemente querían ahogar gemidos de puro placer en la boca del otro. No siendo algo que siempre pudiesen contener.

―No te detengas o juro que encontraré la forma de matarte, Ares ―le previno entre gemidos cuando casi sentía venir esa ascendida hacia el más grande de los placeres. A punto de estallar en su vientre y en ese preciso punto de su feminidad externa para ir y extenderse por todo el resto de su cuerpo.

―Ni demente me detendría y saldría de ti hasta no acabarme, Xena ―le dio por sabido aligerando cada vez más sus embestidas contra ella. Presintiendo de igual modo que su estallido se avecinaba a su ser.

Embistiéndole con transversos y circulares movimientos dentro de ella, Ares provocó que Xena se dejase arrastrar por esa oleada de infinito placer en la que deseaba ser arrastrada. Arqueándose una vez más contra el fornido torso del dios en búsqueda de más de él. Exigiendo con gran desespero mayor profundidad en su interior para sobrevolar esa próxima venida que apunto estaba de darse en su interior.

Con esa última arqueada, Xena logró sentir a Ares en lo más hondo de sí. Permitiendo que su cuerpo se desplomara sobre el diván en medio de las naturales convulsiones cuando se alcanza la cima del profundo placer. Temblando inconteniblemente mientras su palpitante corazón amenazaba con salirse de un pecho con agitada respiración. Llevándose una mano a éste para tratar de recuperar el falto aire.

Ares no tardó en venirse después de ella. Vaciándose en su interior en cuanto sintió su endurecido miembro ser apretado rítmicamente por las paredes internas en las que estaba envuelto. Recurriendo a un par de embestidas más post venida para poder vaciarse por completo en ella. Viéndole mientras tanto como ella le miraba a su vez con unos ojos entre abiertos. Luchando por mantener despierto un cansado cuerpo que ahora sí estaba dispuesto a dormir hasta el amanecer.

Para no descargar todo su peso sobre su adormilado cuerpo, la levantó por su cintura para recostarla sobre su pecho y entonces él pasar tumbarse de espalda sobre la parte ancha del diván que le quedaba detrás. Dejando que ahora fuese el cuerpo de ella el que reposase sobre el suyo. Tal y como habían empezado todo.

―Duerme, Xena ―le dijo cuando ésta levantó la cabeza sobre su pecho para mirarle con unos ojos brillosos y una pequeña sonrisa en su boca―. Duerme, que yo no sé si aún estoy soñando.

Riéndose un poco más por sus palabras, Xena siguió su consejo de rendirse al fin ante el sueño. Completamente convencida de que esta vez descansaría perfectamente hasta el alba. Arropada con los brazos de Ares y el calor de su cuerpo.

…

Haciendo lo mejor que sabía hacer cuando se hallaba sola en sitio ajeno, Xena husmeaba por cuanta cosa sus ojos se sintiesen atraídos. Aún no había amanecido del todo, pero se despertó de todas formas bajo una suave sábana color perla que Ares hizo aparecer para arroparle; y con la que se envolvió todo su torso para cubrirse más tarde. De que todavía seguía cansada, era un hecho. Sin embargo, saberse sola en la estancia de Ares era todo un llamado a despertarse y vagar por cuanta esquina hubiera. El dios, como por lo general hacía, se marchaba de su lado tras ésta quedar profundamente dormida. Regresando luego cuando deducía que despertaría o que ya lo estaba. Es por ello, que se apresuraba en su curioso acto antes de que llegase. Tomando, abriendo y leyendo cuanto pergamino encontrase sobre mesas o estanterías. Revisando también planos y hasta probando míticas armas como lanzas y espadas que el dios exhibía en su despacho.

Narrativas de históricas batallas, contratos con mortales de los que se apropiaba de su alma, nuevas regiones en las que extender sus dominios y entre otros temas semejantes era con lo que se iba topando. Nada que no supiera o no se imaginara de todo un dios de la guerra, del mismo Ares. Razón por la que se distanció de sus estanterías, escritorio y armarios para dirigirse a aquello que a su pensar debió de haber investigado desde un principio. El miradero.

Deslizó su mano por todo su borde como si fuese una ciega que leía los grabados mortuorios diseños en aquel negro mármol que al miradero componía. Para finalmente detenerse donde posó sus dígitos por vez primera. Dejando la mirada fija sobre la quieta y cristalina agua que el cóncavo interior contenía. Si no hubiese visto a Ares comunicarse con sus semejantes a través de éstas y ver cuánto quisiese, daría aquello como un simple y decorativo lavamanos. Pensamiento que le incitó a introducir una de sus manos sobre las claras y quietas aguas.

―No te atrevas, Xena.

La guerrera detuvo su acto al momento. Como en otras ocasiones, no porque estuviese cumpliendo la orden de Ares, sino porque éste le acababa de tomar por sorpresa. Girándose sonrientemente para verle su enseriada cara.

―Tranquilo, no pretendía averiguar ningún oscuro secreto tuyo.

―A parte de que no tienes el poder para manejar tal artefacto de los dioses, el tan sólo tener contacto físico con su interior te podría causar una inmediata muerte bajo la maldición de uno de los tantos dioses que te detestan. De éstos encontrarse frente a sus propios miraderos, te detectarían a la primera que hicieras contacto con las conectoras aguas. Enviándote las peores de las maldiciones mortales que se les pudiesen ocurrir.

Ares se veía muy serio y preocupado en lo que decía. Moviendo una de sus manos con cada palabra importante que transmitía para resaltarle. Extendiéndola luego hacia su curiosa guerrera como indicativo de que bajase de la pequeña tarima donde estaba trepada y donde se hallaba el miradero mismo, y se le acercara.

―No tienes que meterme inventos que me asusten sino me quieres husmeando entre tus cosas ―le dijo con sonriente gesto sin creerse del todo sus palabras. Correspondiendo a su invitación hacia sus brazos y entregándose a éstos en cuanto hubo llegado. Siendo rodeada por Ares mientras que ella le rodeaba a él.

―Es en serio, Xena. El agua es un conector universal. Y en estos miraderos la hace uno por excelencia. Tanto en el plano físico como en el dimensional.

―Como digas. Ahora, dime algo ―le cambió el tema brindándole caricias en su pecho y rostro con sus finos dígitos.

―¿Qué cosa?

―¿Cuándo piensas sacarme de este campamento y llevarme a esas tierras que se supone que debo conquistar? En unos planos que tienes vi que ya tus tropas se han desplazado por gran parte de Dacia. Región de pueblos bárbaros que ansían por un milagro que les levante y les guíe. ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de darles lo que piden?

Ares le sonrió. Era cierto. El propósito más grande por el que había revivido a Xena ―o eso decía― aún no lo cumplía del todo. Siendo tiempo de ponerle en marcha.

―De acuerdo. Le llevaré ese milagro. Tú.

―Bien, ya quiero ser quien fui antes. Cabalgar velozmente al frente de toda una tropa. Guiándoles hacia su destino en el campo de batalla. Lanzando sus almas directo a la guerra con tan sólo levantar mi espada ―hablaba con encendido y animado rostro entre los brazos de Ares. Mirándole a sus ojos con una soñadora sonrisa de niña corrompida.

―Y yo también quiero verte así, Xena. No sabes cuánto he esperado para volverte a ver como la guerrera que fuiste ―le dijo éste devolviéndole las caricias entre su cuello y rostro―. No sabes cuánto también he esperado para tenerte a mi lado.

―Bueno, aquí me tienes.

Como si no hubiese acariciado bastante los pectorales del dios durante la noche, ahora lo hacía de nuevo introduciendo sus sedosas manos bajo el chaleco de éste. Subiendo luego a sus hombros para acercar su rostro al de él y depositarle un corto, pero pasional beso.

―Sigue así, y repetiremos aquí mismo lo de hace un par de horas.

Ella le sonrió. Sorprendiéndole lo rápido que entraba en calor Ares. Lo rápido que ella lo seducía. Lo rápido que lo ponía a comer de su mano.

―Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente. ¿Y tú?

No tuvo que decirle más. Ares la agarró por su cabeza y la empujó hacia su boca. Dando la impresión de que pretendía devorarle la de ella.

―Mi sed y hambre por ti es tan inmensa, que nunca me saciaré ―le dejó en claro desprendiéndose de sus labios para pasar a su cuello y hombros.

Estrechados sus cuerpos, ambos pasaron a ser la leña en el fuego del otro. Incrementado esa eterna llama en el interior de los dos que nunca amenguaba ni se extinguía gracias a ese inexplicable amor que se profesaban.

Entre pasionales besos y ardientes caricias, fueron girando en círculos hasta el centro de la sala, rosando y chocando con columnas y estatuas que amenazaron con tirar. Uno de los dos pareció guiar al otro hasta esa alfombra de oso pardo que decoraba dicho centro de esa sala, frente al pasado diván que ahora le tocaba ser el espectador de lo que se avecinaba. Mientras que ese tapete, el lecho de dos cuerpos y su pasión.

Ares, debió de haber sido ese guía, porque en cuanto tuvo a su guerrera sobre el mullido pelaje de la despellejada bestia, hizo uso de sus talentos para hacerla perder el control de su cuerpo. Rindiéndose entre sus brazos y no quedándole de otra que acompañarlo en una descendida sobre la piel del animal. Pues con divinos besos entre su cuello y pecho, sumados a esa candente caricia en su bajo vientre, imposible no derrumbarse.

Tendiéndola sobre el mudillo pelaje de la bestia, Ares se tumbó sobre ella sin interrumpir su tarea de besos y caricias. Siendo correspondido en todo momento por una ardiente de Xena que ansiaba por repetir los momentos de las pasadas horas.

―¿Quieres que prosigamos aquí, o preferirías la comodidad de tu cama?

―Cuando hay pasión, todo lo demás sale sobrando, Ares ―le dictó entre un jadeo y una sonrisa regresando a los besos en los que estaban. Dejando en claro que con el fuego de ambos bastaba para consumar el deseo carnal de todo ser terrenal―. ¿O es que estás algo cansado por lo de anoche y planeas dormirme en no que te repones? ―le salió con una sonrisa aún más pícara y retadora tras empujarlo de golpe y colocarse ella sobre él. Pasando su dedo índice entre el pecho y surco del abdomen como tantas veces él ha hecho con ella―. Y yo creyendo toda la vida que un dios siempre tendría fuerzas para más.

Esas palabras le atravesaron su orgullo como una lanza al pecho de un vencido guerrero. Si Xena aún no conocía los dotes divinos de Ares, con dichas palabras acabaría por enterarse de lo que le restaba.

―Tú serás la que quedará sin fuerzas, Xena. Te juro que después de esto, no te responderán las piernas para levantarte cuando el sol salga.

Al escucharle un poco cabreado, Xena se jactó de reírsele más en la cara. Incrédula de sus palabras hasta que vio esa oscura mirada que Ares siempre transmitía cuando su paciencia llegaba al tope o cuando estaba a punto de cumplir alguna amenaza. Tomándola de repente por sus antebrazos para hacerla a un lado y ser ahora él quien se tumbara bruscamente sobre ella sin dejar de mirarla con unos ojos completamente encendidos.

―Me estás aplastando ―se quejó la guerrera mientras en vano intentaba quitárselo de encima. De pronto la idea de jugar una vez más a los amantes se le comenzaba a ir de la cabeza―. ¡Quítate!

―Lo haré. Pero sólo cuando me quede bien claro que haya terminado contigo.

Sin darle oportunidad a pronunciar cualquier otra protesta, Ares que le silencia su boca por medio de la propia con un salvaje beso. Queriendo hacerla sentir ahogada por unos momentos como castigo. Separándose de ella sólo para continuar en bajada por ese cuello que tanto lo enloquecía y por unos pechos que tanto le llamaban a probar una vez más. Tirándole de la sábana con la que se cubría para verles mejor. Sintiéndose al instante mucho más acalorado, teniendo que hacer lo mismo con la molestia que su chaleco una vez más representaba. Levantándose por unos momentos del cuerpo de su guerrera para realizar tal tarea seguida del desajuste de sus pantalones. Dándole una momentánea oportunidad a Xena de correrse bajo su cuerpo en un intento de fuga.

―¿A dónde vas, querida? Ya debes saber de sobra que eres mía.

―Me largo lejos de tu cinismo. ¡¿Es que no hay un solo día en el que te puedas dejar de comportarte como un mismo cretino?! ¡Siempre lo estropeas todo con eso!

―Lamento no ser un dios perfecto.

Ahora era él quien se le reía con picaría en la cara. Transmitiéndole con la mirada que estaba sin salida. Pasando a sujetar sus muñecas con una sola mano para tener libre la otra y poder deslizarla por uno de sus muslos. Corriendo la tela de la sábana en el camino y dejando expuestos esos pedazos de piel que como bien que se ha dicho, los rayos del sol casi nunca tocan.

―Un prepotente es lo que eres. A ver, ¿qué tanto harás que no acabas por comenzar? ¿Eh? Porque no creo que con la misma rutina de siempre llegues tan lejos como dices.

―A eso iba, querida. Tú sólo relájate que lo que te tengo deparado aún ni empieza.

Adentró su mano libre entre los cálidos muslos de ella. Llegando a su feminidad en donde se dispuso a brindarle diestras caricias. Rosando de un lado para otro sus rosados pliegues para ir sumergiéndola en el placer de todo acto carnal. Viéndola a su rostro en todo momento. Notando como sus mejillas se enrojecían y como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabría su boca. Dejando escapar un corto gemido en cuando hundió dos de sus dígitos en su humedecido interior. Agachándose sobre ella sin dejar de removerla en círculos. Llegando a su entreabierta boca y besándole con la gran lujuria que le nacía en su interior al verla en ese estado, dispuesta para él.

De extenderse más tiempo su diestra tarea, la enardecida mortal hubiese quemado la leña de aquella hoguera carnal de un solo golpe. Interrumpiendo por ello el gran placer que le provocaba para pasar a uno siguiente que también dejaría a medias. ¿Su plan? Mortificarla y torturarla hasta hacerle rogar.

Con una inquisidora y estrujada cara, Xena manifestó su desacuerdo por el repentino corte que acababa de hacer su seductor dios sobre ella.

―No me mires con esa cara ―le dijo Ares―. Que bien sabes que para mí es un deleite mortificarte. Acostumbrada ya deberías de estar.

―Si serás tremendo desgraciado. Deja de…

Antes de que la guerrera prosiguiera con cualquier tipo de insulto o reclamo, Ares que le calla una vez más con su voraz boca. Soltándole las muñecas para acariciarle todo su cuerpo. Masajeando con fuerza y rudeza cuanto trozo de piel daba alcance.

Trataba de no soltar ningún quejido. Pero la manera en la que Ares le apretaba y hundía sus dígitos sobre su carne se pasaba de lo soportable. Teniéndola en un estado entre el dolor y el placer. Un estado que la hacía sentir algo masoquista por no poner todo su empeño para darle un alto. Sintiéndose dominada por aquellos lujuriosos besos sobre su boca y cuello mientras que unas manos le querían moler sus blancos hombros y arrancar sus clavículas. Manos que descendían por sus brazos obrando de la misma manera para trasladarse luego a sus vulnerables pechos. En estas zonas fue inevitable aguantar un doloroso quejido cuando el dios daba la intención de querer exprimirle uno de sus endurecidos senos. Tomándolo y cubriéndolo con toda su mano para luego tirar de éste como si desease arrancarlo.

―¡Aush, me lastimas pedazo de bruto! ―le llegó a gruñir en cuanto logró separarse de su hambrienta boca y girar su cabeza hacia un lado como indicativo de disgusto. Acto seguido, intentar quitárselo de encima ya que él daba muestras de querer hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho restante.

―Ese es el plan, hermosa mía ―se auto reconoció como total responsable descendiendo su boca hacia aquel pecho excesivamente amasado para chuparle, lamerle y luego hincarle con sus dientes sorpresivamente para acabar de dejarlo más enrojecido de lo que ya estaba.

Entre su incomodidad y agrado, Xena no podía hacer otra cosa que flexionar y extender las piernas, más hincarle sus uñas sobre los hombros y espalda para intentar aminorar su dolor y de paso desquitarse y cobrar venganza.

―Eso es, Xena. Aráñame y ráspame todo lo que quieras. Que no cicatrizaré ninguna marca hasta mañana para tenerle como trofeo mientras tanto.

―¡Estás demente! ¡Estás loco! ―le gritó ante tales palabras a tiempo de que intentaba sacárselo de encima. El rumbo que estaban tomando sus peligrosas manos, directo a su vientre, una mala espina que le daba.

―Será mejor que encuentres la forma de relajarte y soportar todo lo que se te venga encima, Xena. Que hoy sabrás lo que es hacer el amor con todo un dios verdadero. Prepárate.

Dándole aquel aviso, Ares le tomó por sus caderas, apretándole y estirándole la piel como si pretendiera ensancharlas más de la cuenta. Introduciéndose de paso entre sus piernas para levantarlas y acomodarse entre éstas. Desplazándose hacia sus muslos para dejarle allí las mismas marcas que andaba dejando desde sus hombros. Agachándose entre el interior de éstos para lamerle a uno y después morderle como un mismo animal. No llegando a hacerle sangrar pero sí a dejarle tremendo morado recuerdo por varios días. Extasiándose con el grito de dolor que soltó su ahora ya preocupada guerrea. Pues de aquel muslo pasaba ahora al mismo centro de sus piernas.

―No te atrevas, Ares. No te atrevas porque ten por seguro que te dejaré sin hombría si te atreves a…

De que se imaginaba lo peor, acabó silenciada en cuanto su torturador y deleite al mismo tiempo le dedicó una lamida entre su rosáceo, cálido y suave centro. Atrapando con sus labios aquel sensible y sobresaliente punto de su intimidad para apretarle y tirar de éste. Produciéndole miles de descargas de placer a su sudoroso y tembloroso cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Repitiendo la tarea por más de un minuto hasta que vio venir esa cristalina humedad que toda fémina produce cuando el placer llegó a su tope.

―¿Ves que no soy tan desgraciado?

Entre jadeos, apenas pudo transmitirle palabra alguna. Aquello, aunque rápido, había sido tan deleitante que hasta sin habla le había dejado.

Aún temblorosa, Xena trató de cerrar sus piernas y arrastrarse hacia un lado en donde poder restaurar su respiración y asimilar el masoquismo en el que había caído.

―Sí, a eso iba. A voltearte ―le dijo agarrándole por sus caderas y girarla de espalda en cuanto ésta comenzó a gatear hacia un lado―. De frente creo que ya has tenido mucho, así que ahora le toca a toda tu maravillosa espalda. No hay mejor ángulo para deslumbrarse con las caderas de una mujer que cuando se le mira de espaldas. Y ni hablar de gozar de lo que el descenso en ésta provee en ese mismo ángulo.

―Ares, tú y tus…

Muda se quedó de nuevo cuando el dios se encorvó sobre ella, puesta aún a gatas, y comenzó a dejarle todo un recorrido de besos por el espinazo de su columna. Con tanta gentileza y delicadeza que no iba con los apretones y mordidas de momentos atrás. Había que ver que era igual a ella. En una se movía con la violencia de un propio guerrero, y en otra con la suavidad de un mismo caballero.

Con semejantes toques sobre su espalda, Xena se fue doblegando cada vez más en busca de la otra suavidad que le ofrecía el pelaje de la alfombra. Deseando que Ares no se detuviese nunca con esos besos y caricias que le brindaba sobre su dorso. Generalmente adolorido por su condición de guerrera.

―Eh, no te me duermas. Que en otra ocasión te regalaré un fabuloso masaje. Hoy mientras tanto tenemos otras cosas pendientes ―le dijo a su oído.

―Como morderme igual que un perro ―murmuró en un tono audible con fruncido gesto al echar de menos aquellas caricias sobre su espalda puesto que Ares ya las acababa de suspender.

―Gracias por recordármelo. ―Y dicho esto, que le muerde entre su hombro y cuello teniéndola aún encorvada bajo de él.

Quiso dejarse caer por completo ante aquel dolor. Negándose a soportarlo más tanto a éste, como al peso de Ares quien pasó a recostar todo su torso sobre ella. En cambio, se mantuvo con toda y espalda derecha. Cerrando en sus comprimidos puños el peludo tapiz que llegó a agarrar entre éstos. Viendo como una gota de sangre suya caía en picada entre aquel pelaje. El muy abusivo la había mordido con sumas ganas. Y aunque había apretado su mandíbula lo más que pudo para aguantar el dolor, un corto grito se le escapó de todas formas antes de que la carmesí gota de sangre se fuera en picada.

―Guarda tus gritos para más adelante. Que ahí sí que vas a necesitar encontrar amparo.

―Bastardo, ¿tienes complejo de ménade de bosque?

―No, pero como dios de la guerra que soy, no puedo negar que me fascina la sangre. Y cuando se trata de la mujer que me enloquece, ni se diga. Lástima que tenga que conformarme sólo con estos sorbos porque de otro modo te arrebataría la vida ―le alivió a la pobre que ya temía porque de un momento a otro Ares terminara por dejarla completamente vacía―. Ahora, a lo que iba ―le avisó alejándose de su cuello para colocarse detrás asegurando la posición que ella mantenía al sujetarla fuertemente de sus caderas―. No quiero que me des por un perro que sólo ladra y nada que muerde.

Sin esperar por nada más, ni tan siquiera por su consentimiento o alguna mera palabra que le transmitiese lo que pensaba sobre lo que él pretendía, Ares que descubre con rapidez su endurecido miembro entre sus pantalones y se hunde en ella de un solo golpe. Causando que el cuerpo de ella se tensara al sentir la incomodidad del apurado acto.

―Esta madrugada se me ha antojado poseerte varias veces, Xena ―le alcanzó a decir detrás de su cuello―. Por lo que espero que saques fuerzas para aguantarme. O si no…

―¿O si no que? ―preguntó jadeante pero no por ello sin hacer énfasis a su molestia con un tono estrujado y de reto. Si no podía cumplirle como él deseaba, no sería su problema ni mucho menos su culpa.

―Seguiré sobre ti de todas formas así yazcas más inconsciente que cuando Psique se quedó dormida en el inframundo. Y la verdad, ahora que me lo imagino, creo que no me molestaría. Habrían muchas cosas interesantes y placenteras que podría hacer con tu cuerpo aunque no estés despierta. ¿Ya te lo imaginas también?

No se lo imaginaba, lo veía frente a sus ojos. Por lo que de ninguna manera podía caer rendida hasta que Ares terminase con ella.

Riéndose por lo que su guerrera pensaba y se juraba hacer, Ares dio comienzo a ese vaivén dentro de ella. Arrodillado y sostenido de sus caderas, fue aumentando esa velocidad que el cuerpo exige cuando se está en pleno acto sexual. Hundiéndose dentro de ella totalmente sin reparar si le hacía algún daño. Tal vez estaba dispuesto a ceder si la guerrera le daba algún aviso o indicio de ello. Pero como está no demostraba otra cosa que algunos suaves gemidos de placer y soportable molestia, prosiguió con su ritmo con gran entrega. Hacerle el amor a la mujer que más había deseado en toda su existencia, la única a decir verdad, lo llevaba prácticamente a otro mundo en el que la gravedad no existía y su cuerpo perdía peso alguno.

Como en el pasado acto sobre el diván, ambos se abstuvieron de soltar palabras o gemidos de placer la mayor parte del tiempo. Sólo cuando la sensación era sumamente grande, de sus bocas salía algún grito ahogado o una típica exigencia de _más _o esos inevitables comentarios productos de la excitación de sus cuerpos.

―¡Por Caos! Hoy te siento tan ardiente y estrecha… Que no tendría problemas si me muriese ahora mismo en tu interior.

No pudo ver su rostro para saber cómo había tomado su comentario, pero estaba seguro de que le fue grato. Y la verdad, así fue. Xena sonrió en medio del inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo. Mordiéndose una parte de su labio inferior hasta enrojecerlo para no dejar escapar algún otro gemido que apremiara al lobo que se le había echado encima esa madrugada.

―Podrás aguantarte, pero sé bien que te gusta. ¿O te vas a atrever a negármelo?

―Cállate.

―Sólo porque tengo algo mejor que hacer. Ya se te soltará ese alarido de siempre.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, las palabras de Ares se hicieron un hecho. Presintiendo que su hermosa guerrera pronto alcanzaría ese torbellino interno de infinito placer, comenzó a removerse descontroladamente en su interior para provocarle una venida más intensa. Arremetiendo contra ella con fuerza y dígase hasta violencia sin importarle que con ello le lastimase un poco. Pues sabía que en esos momentos no existía dolor que opacara el placer que a ella se le venía encima.

―Vamos, Xena. Quiero oírte. Sé que estás loca por gritar mi nombre.

Con ojos entrecerrados, Xena maldijo a su dios por adivinar sus pensamientos. Entrecerrando más sus puños sobre el tapete, y mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta casi hacerle sangrar para no complacerle. Cosas que al final le fueron en vano. Abriendo su boca para tomar más aire y comprimiendo el miembro de Ares para acogerlo y rodearlo lo más posible en no que esa descarga explotaba en ella.

Negándose a quedarse sin lo pedido, de una de sus caderas, Ares pasó su mano hacia el vientre de su guerrera y luego prosiguió camino abajo hacia su caliente y lubricada feminidad. Frotándole y tirándole de ese punto excitante en toda mujer. Todo sin dejar de penetrarla.

―¡Oh, Ares! ¡Si serás maldito! ¡Oh! ―gritó justo cuando, por obra de aquel pecaminoso acto, se venía totalmente. Abriendo su boca y entrecerrando sus ojos para disfrutar al máximo esa sensación que el tiempo parecía detener. Arqueando su espalda y echado su cabeza hacia atrás tal y como hacía cuando era tomada de frente. Apretando como nunca su miembro entre sus humedecidas paredes, para dejarle salir al cabo de una fracción de segundos acompañado de ese cristalino fluido que evidenciaba el premio alcanzado.

Ares prosiguió con su ritmos sintiendo que dentro de unos segundos más, le tocaría su turno. Apurándose en darle alcance puesto de que su guerrera daba muestras de querer derrumbarse para reponerse de todas las convulsiones y temblores que estaba sintiendo. Más en sus brazos donde sostenía parte del peso de su cuerpo. Igual que en sus piernas. Sus rodillas le temblaban y si él no se venía pronto, lamentablemente ella se derrumbaría en pleno camino.

―Es que cuando me aprietas de ese modo, es que realmente te siento tremendamente divina. Me desquicias y… ¡Oh, mujer!

Sin poder contenerse por un segundo más, se vino dentro de ella en esa gran cantidad que hasta a él mismo le sorprendía. Derrumbándosele encima para besar con frenesí toda su sudorosa espalda, hombros y parte posterior del cuello mientras ella aún se encontraba en las últimas fases de temblores corporales y jadeo excesivo. Obligándola a venir abajo por el peso de su cuerpo con el que quedó prensada por largos minutos en no que él se cansaba de besarle.

Entendiendo que ya era siendo el rato en el que debía dejarle respirar adecuadamente, se hizo a un lado para permitirle girarse. Cosa que la guerrera hizo al instante. Colocándose de costado con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos contra el pecho. Recibiendo la mirada de Ares hasta que ella misma la evade para cerrar los ojos en la búsqueda de un apropiado descanso. Dudando un poco que pudiese ponerse de pie enseguida. Además, el peludo tapiz le ofrecía una tentadora comodidad de quedarse tendida un rato más. Importándole poco si se quedaba dormida allí hasta la salida del sol.

Desde su posición boca arriba, Ares ya se encontraba completamente recuperado de la monta que le acababa de dar a su retadora guerrera. Yaciendo completamente relajado, con respiración pausada y brazos detrás de su cabeza para mayor comodidad. Con piernas extendidas y separadas aún cubiertas por su pantalón de negro cuero que revelaban parte del nacimiento de su miembro que había devuelto a medias a su cobertura tras sentir la propia relajación de tal músculo. Acto que no duraría por mucho tiempo.

Cinco, diez, tal vez hasta quince. Los minutos que fuesen, Xena dudaba en saberlos con certeza. Lo que sí supo es que cuando creía que Hipnos la llevaba al profundo sueño, la boca y manos de Ares que visitan una vez más su piel como si no tuviesen suficiente con lo anterior.

―Ni creas que te voy a dejar dormir todavía, Xena. Que aún falta mucho para que termine contigo.

Ya debía de habérselo esperado. El que Ares permaneciera a su lado en completo silencio e inmovilidad no era nada normal después de un acto de pasión. Cuando él siempre se dedicaba a abrazarle en un acto de posesión y a transmitirle seductoras palabras que le indicaban lo valiosa que para él ella era. Palabras que podía escuchar incluso cuando ya estaba con un pie y otro de camino en el mundo de los sueños.

―Que…

Empujándola para colocarla boca arriba, Ares se acostó a medias sobre ella como un mismo rayo. Callándole sus palabras con su lujuriosa boca. Llenándola una vez más de esas candentes caricias que hasta el más frío cuerpo le despertaban la pasión dormida.

―No gastes energías en palabras, mujer. Como tan poco luches contra la corriente de mi voluntad. Mejor déjate llevar por ella y flota conmigo en este mar de pasión en el que te llevo de la mano.

O estaba de acuerdo en lo escuchado, o se encontraba muy cansada para emitir protesta alguna. Permitiendo que Ares diese inicio una vez más con su recorrido de besos desde su cuello a pantorrillas. Siendo éste esta vez algo más rápido en tal tarea que en veces anteriores. Pues entendía que su guerrera ya se encontraba preparada para recibirlo en su interior nuevamente por más agotada que luciera estar. Que semejante fatiga no demoraría en marcharse cuando el cuerpo deseara por más.

Queriendo depositar un par de besos más sobre su plano vientre antes de tomarla de nuevo, le arrancó de un tirón la sábana que aún conservaba envuelta en su tronco. Arrojándolas ni sabía a dónde para continuar con el cuerpo de su preciada guerrera. Separándole las piernas para internarse entre éstas. Agarrándola por sus glúteos para subirla a su regazo, liberar de inmediatamente su miembro y hundirse en ella al encorvarse como era de hacer para comenzar ese vaivén de todo acto.

―Me eres tan irresistible, que podría hacerte el amor día y noche sin detenerme ―le articuló roncamente entre su cuello mientras se hundía y salía de ella con un ritmo pausado en no que lograba que le correspondiera―. Me eres como una dulce droga que cada día deseo en mayor cantidad.

Si le escuchó o no, no le dijo nada. Ella sólo se limitó en relajarse y entregarse a esa nueva pasión que Ares le derramaba sobre su cuerpo. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza de lado en no que se despertaba ante ella. Siendo así en cuento sintió el incremento de estocadas de él en su interior y por ende, el aumento de placer que ya venía invadiéndole. Abriendo ojos y boca al instante para responder con un corto gemido que incitó a Ares a incrementar su labor.

Arremetía contra ella con tal fuerza, que estaba seguro de provocarles moretones al día siguiente entre la cara interna de sus muslos gracias a sus afiladas y duras caderas de todo hombre. Prosiguiendo con todo y ese brusco más acelerado ritmo pese a escuchar los gemidos de protesta de la boca de su guerrera. Dándole apenas alcance a su mentón y labio inferior para hacerle callar e intentar volver a relajarse. Teniendo que llevar sus besos a los erectos pechos y vientre de ella en vista de que por nada del mundo se saldría de su interior. Pues el ritmo que llevaba y la profundidad contra la que le arremetía, era la que venía deseando hacerle desde ya ni recordaba cuando. Probablemente, desde algún día en el pasado que le sacó de quicio, y quiso lanzarse sobre ella como una hambrienta fiera.

A pesar de la brusquedad de cada envestida, en ningún momento le dijo que se detuviera. Al contrario, más torturador sería que lo hiciese cuando ya ella estaba a punto de llegar a ese clímax que el trabajo de la pasión recompensaba. Conformándose con liberar sus molestia en la espalda del dios. La cual aruñaba y rasgaba sin la misma pena con la que éste arremetía contra ella.

―Muérdeme, Xena. Sé que deseas hacerlo. No pondré resistencia alguna en mi piel para que lo logres. Despreocúpate.

―Sólo quieres incrementar tu… Tu lujuria, Ares ―le respondió entre jadeos su sugerencia.

―No te niego que sí. Como tú tan poco me puedes negar que eso Te aliviaría. Vamos, hazlo. Te doy permiso que derrames mi divina sangre entre tus labios. Incluso que bebas de ella. Eres mía y yo, yo soy de ti también. Permitiéndote hacer lo que no le he permitido a ninguna. Ni siquiera a una misma diosa.

Se lo estuvo pensando un par de veces. La verdad era que se moría por hincarle los dientes después de que él ya se lo hubiese hecho a ella. Decidiéndose al fin cuando éste le tocó lo más profundo de su interior y al mismo tiempo le dio una mordida en uno de sus pechos. Como las otras, nunca fue tan fuerte al grado de hacerle sangrar grandemente, pero si aún dolorosa como para activar su gran coraje. Alzando su cabeza y sosteniéndose de la espalda de Ares para darle alcance a su hombro derecho y clavarle allí con gran presión toda su dentadura. Expidiendo un grito de suma rabia en el proceso que se calló en cuanto una cálida y resplandeciente sangre le inundó la boca. Permitiendo que al principio se le escurriera por su mentón para luego adaptase a su sabor y tragarla como si se tratase de el extracto de alguna dulce fruta. El cometido de Ares se había logrado.

―Veremos cómo te restauras enseguida, Xena. Mi divina sangre ha de realizar una buena labor en ti tras otorgártela tan gratamente ―le dijo con alguna que otra palabra entrecortada sintiendo la dentadura de su princesa clavada sobre su carne. Y con ello el dolor del acto. Dolor que le era todo un placentero regalo. Ni hablar cuando Xena le comenzó a lamer la sangre que se le escurría por su clavícula y pectoral. Inclinándose más sobre ella para que tal tarea se le facilitara.

Como predijo, supuso, o probablemente ya sabía, Xena se avispó enseguida. No era que no estaba sintiendo el placer del acto, pero hasta el momento no había participado de éste. Dando muestras de hacerlo por vez primera, al corresponderle a sus envestidas con un vaivén de caderas propio. Irguiendo su espalda y levantando su área pélvica para dar mayor alcance a la propia de Ares.

Bastó que el miembro de Ares rozase su punto un par de veces más, para dejarse inundar por el placer de inmediato. Desistiendo de contenerlo por algún segundo más y abandonándose ante las naturales convulsiones que el cuerpo enfrentaba cuando su interior explotaba en esa inexplicable corriente corporal que nacía de su interior y se extendía hasta la punta de sus pies. Soltando gemidos incoherentes y un grito ahogado al final como nunca podía evitar.

Continuando con sus embestidas, pues todavía no se acababa, Ares entrecerró los ojos cuando el cálido y cristalino flujo de la guerrera brotó de su interior y le baño su miembro. También cuando sus paredes a éste le comprimieron y las penetraciones se le dificultaron un poco a causa del aumento de la estreches que tanto lo enloquecía. Sensación que siempre le invitaba a venirse enseguida él también. Y aunque estaba seguro que dentro de un segundo así iba a ser, se concentró en contenerse un poco más. Ganándose una inquisitiva mirada por parte de Xena. A quien ya los temblores corporales le estaban pasando y lo que deseaba era relajarse y descansar. No sentir ese ardor que le provocaba el dios en su interior al continuar con sus embestidas cuando ella ya se había acabado.

―¡Viértete ya, Ares! ―le gritó algo desesperada pues el dios no daba muestra de querer detenerse.

―No, Xena. Voy a provocarte primero otra venida antes de realizar la gloriosa mía ―le aseguró aminorando sus embestidas con una fuerza de voluntad que ni el mismo sabía que poseía. Siendo motivado únicamente por el premio que tal sacrificio le esperaba. El doble del placer que sentiría si se viniera ahora mismo.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero si ya… ¡Ah!

Si aquello último fue un grito de dolor o deleite, sólo ella lo supo. Porque Ares continuó con su juramento sin prestarle ahora ni la menor atención. Sólo disponía de algún par de minutos y tenía que saberlos aprovechar.

―¡Vamos! ¡Vuélvete a venir! Sé que quieres. Sé que te agradaría. ¡Libérate!

Meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro, aquello le parecía totalmente imposible. Sin haber descansado antes lo que sentía hasta el momento era molestia, ardor y dolor. Y así hubiese seguido de haber estado con cualquier hombre mortal. Pero como Ares era un ente totalmente alejado de esa débil condición, el desenlace fue totalmente diferente. Pues éste supo moverse en su interior de tal forma, que activó los espaciados sentidos de la guerrera. Dando y rozando con su miembro esos puntos externos e internos en su feminidad que a toda mujer avispaba enseguida. Preparándose entonces para su siguiente venida como si no llevase un minuto de haber tenido una.

―¡Oh, Ares! ¡Eres tan malditamente divino que… ¡Ah!

Ya casi, sólo unas adentradas más, y él ya podría derramarse dentro de ella como venía deseando. Sólo quería sentir que le bañara y le comprimiera una vez más. Y así fue.

―¡Oh, maldición! Me…

―Hazlo, libérate como debe ser.

No tuvo que incitarle a que lo hiciese. De hecho, si se lo impedía, o en ese preciso instante se salía de ella, estaba segura de que se daba por mujer muerta. Pues juraba que el placer que sentía en esos momentos, no lo había sentido jamás de los jamases. Endureciendo su feminidad a tal grado, que de haberle observado, habría visto su sobresaliente punto completamente erecto y sus pliegues como una boca que prensaba al miembro del dios sin querer dejarle escapatoria. Explotando ya su interior y liberando ese viscoso y cristalino fluido que tanto Ares esperaba. Y esta vez en una mayor cantidad que terminó escurrida por todos sus genitales, e incluso, sobre la misma alfombra.

―¡AH!

Su cuerpo entró en una convulsión que la asemejaba a alguna ave moribunda. Arqueando su espalda y estirando su cuello hacia atrás como si le faltase el aire. Cosa que cierto modo así era. Y como si creyese que ya no podía sentir algo más grande de lo que sentía, cuando Ares se derramó en su interior, acabó por alcanzar el alto cielo.

―¡Oh, mujer! ―le tocó el turno éste de exclamar mientras continuaba envistiéndola sin dejar de correrse en su interior. Echándole una ojeada a su unión para ver como los entremezclados fluidos de ambos eran bombeados hacia afuera por la aún activa entrada de su guerrera. A quien tuvo que sostener por sus antebrazos para evitar que continuase removiéndose y se achocase la cabeza sin darse cuenta. Aprovechando el acercamiento para depositarle unos cuantos besos más entre su pecho y vientre mientras daba sus últimas y ya algo torpes embestidas en su interior. Saliendo después para entonces tumbarse sobre ella como lo que había sido todo ese tiempo. Un lobo sobre su presa.

―Ahora si puedes descansar, Xena ―le susurró al oído mientras le apartaba de su rostro sudados mechones de cabello―. Te lo mereces.

Jadeante, le dio la espalda en cuanto Ares se salió sobre ella, para entonces ser rodeada por su cintura por uno de sus brazos y ser acercada a su fornido torso con éste mismo. Rindiéndose de inmediato ante el sueño sin prestarle atención a las palabas que Ares le susurraba sobre su húmedo y alborotado cabello. Dios que si la tomó por una vez más, sólo él lo supo porque ella quedó rápidamente dormida y sin esperanzas de despertarse hasta muy avanzado el día siguiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sólo una cosa… ¿Sí puedo ser perdonada? :D Yo creo que sí. Porque si me condenan a muerte, quién va a terminar la historia. ¿eh?<em>

_En fin. Antes de irme, quisiera quejarme con ustedes. Una de las razones por las que me he atrasado en publicar es que mi cuenta aquí anda media loca y a veces no me deja entrar a la sección de Publish y tengo que mandar email a los manager para que me resuelvan. Para más decir, que la imagen opcional que le tengo a la historia ha dejado de mostrarse en su recuadro cuando entro a Manage Stories para editar mi fic. ¿Alguien que me pueda ayudar en eso? Ya la he cambiado varias veces y vuelto a subir. Ya me he quejado con los managers y nada. Temo que mi cuenta tenga ciertos fallos y un día ni la historia aparezca. :(_


	24. Milagro de guerra

**Capítulo [24]**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola una vez más! ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Odiándome por seguir tardando en actualizar? Lo más seguro. Yo acá con las mismas excusas y las mismas quejas sobre la página. ¡Está bien loca!<em>

_Bueno… Sí, ese bueno no hay quien me lo quite. Ando con muchísima prisa y pocas ganas de charlar por escrito (¿se nota?) así que montada en un avión (simbólicamente, claro) les tiro este nuevo capítulo y le sigo de largo antes de que me lancen sus disparos desde donde sean que se encuentren. No hay recuerdos importantes. Sólo una parte durante la trama que giró alrededor de Eva en la serie cuyo episodio así de mente no recuerdo y en vista de que no es algo importante, me lo salto. Ya se los dije, ando vaga para escribir así que hasta aquí le llego con mi intro de siempre. ;) _

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Milagro de guerra**

En Aresia los días y la vida de cada quien estaban de vuelta a la normalidad. Los daños causados por los olímpicos enemigos estaban reparados, los habitantes seguían con sus obligaciones como de costumbre. Ahora más motivados al saberse resguardados y protegidos por tres deidades más como se hubo indicado, y por el poder y los territorios que estaban ganando. Cada semana llegaban noticias de más aldeas que accedían a unirse a la causa. Desde las mismas adyacentes del territorio traciano, hasta otras distantes y dispersas por el mapa entre los territorios de Grecia, Anatolia, Serbia y Dacia. De que en un principio menos de una cuarta parte de la población de cada región se había atrevido a revelarse en tiempos donde tal cosa no se era lo más recomendable, ahora la gran mayoría estaba unida y en contra de la dictadura romana.

No iba a ser la primera vez que Roma fuese atacada. Como tan poco la última. De esto, todos estaban consientes. Todos y la historia misma grabado que se lo tenían con la gran rebelión que levantó y dirigió Espartaco para los años 73 a 71 a.C. Que aunque no logró derrotar a Roma, le mostró al mundo que ésta no era impenetrable y con ello invencible. Exhortando a muchos a que se revelaran de igual forma. Tal vez el día de la caída del Imperio Romano estuviese lejos. Pero eso no significaba que mientras eso sucediese, poco a poco los pueblos sometidos pudiesen librarse del pesado yugo de su poder. Sueño esperanzador que los movía y animaba a luchar para lograrlo. Anhelo del que se apropiaba el dios de la guerra para guiarlos.

Sus tropas y el espíritu de guerra y rebelión que Ares inculcaba en sus creyentes, se expandía por los territorios como en tiempos antiguos. El aire de guerra y rebelión se estaba alojando en los sometidos. En su nombre, hasta el más cobarde se estaba atreviendo a plantarle cara a su enemigo. De modo que hasta aldeas de pacíficos campesinos estaban siendo limpiadas de la presencia del poder de Roma. Sin que se lo esperaran, cientos de soldados romanos se veían en la obligación de abandonar su deber en el territorio que se les fue asignado dado a los frecuentes levantamientos en contra de la nación que representaban. Hecho que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Ni siquiera para los que llevaban años y años con su espíritu de guerra dormido, guerreros como los espartanos.

―Esparta ha aceptado unírsenos, tal y como lo deseabas ―le comentó Xena a su dios sin quitar la mirada del mapa que estudiaba en cuanto éste entró a la tienda en la que se hallaba. Ambos llevaban algunos cinco días liderando personalmente a una tropa traciana en un territorio sureño de Dacia tras él haberle teletransportado―. Y con ello Pilos, Olimpia, Micenas y Corinto (la antigua Éfira) ―continuó mientras realizaba regocijantes marcas sobre cada territorio―. Con esto prácticamente tenemos a toda Arcadia en el gran Peloponeso. Sin olvidar Tebas en Beocia. En estos momentos Atenas se debe de sentir completamente rodeada. Si sabe lo que le conviene, no tardará en ceder sin que tengamos que aconsejárselo. De modo que toda Ática se sumará a nuestro control. Y con ello las principales islas Andros, Milos y Naxos en los archipiélagos de las Cícladas. Hasta la gran territorial tierra isleña de Eubea. De modo, que si nos hacemos de la isla Roda y de la gran ciudad costera de Mileto en Anatolia, el control del Mar Egeo pasará a nuestras…

Le rodeó por su cintura y le besó en cuanto ésta giró su rostro llamada por el acto. Algo como siempre completamente inevitable para él. Verle envuelta en sus propósitos le llenaba inmensamente. Silenciándole con su boca y transmitiéndole con sus besos y caricias la pasión que ella con su ser le afloraba en su interior.

―¿Por qué no festejamos todos esos actuales y futuros triunfos como se merece? ―le propuso un Ares que si lo dejaba, la tendía sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba y la desvestía allí mismo.

La guerrera suspiró, ni en horas de trabajo su dios mantenía al margen sus lujuriosos deseos. ¿Qué le podía hacer? Si por más cara que le pusiese al fin y al cabo le terminaba agradando sus atenciones.

―¿Dime una cosa, Ares? ―se lo sacó de encima por unos momentos muy dispuesta a dejar un punto en claro con suma seriedad―. ¿Me trajiste de vuelta a la vida para servirte en la guerra o en la cama?

―Las dos ―cretinamente le contestó atrayéndola hacia su pecho y volviéndola a besar con locura. De que fingía estar molesta, Xena terminó rindiéndose entre sus manos. Manifestando risas por los cosquilleos producidos por los besos y caricias que él le daba en su cuello, pecho y vientre.

―¿Es que no te aburres de mí?

―Nunca, jamás.

Ante tal aseguración, tuvo que aflojar un par de carcajadas que se acortaron según Ares le presionaba su garganta con sus devoradores besos. De pronto, ambos habían comenzado a entenderse mejor que nunca. En un pestañear Xena había decidido despertar como el ser que siempre fue, una guerrera. Aceptando su pasado, su primera vida, como algo real, algo de ella. Tomando de éste todo lo que le ayudaría a ser más fuerte, y situándolo a su lado, en su presente, como su principal arma. Decisión que podía verse en sus ojos, obra del odio que le envenenaba el alma.

De haber sabido Ares que luego de visitar a los muertos y enterarse con ello de unas cuantas oscuras verdades, su princesa iba a levantarse como la guerrera que era, ciertamente hubiese comenzado en ese lugar toda la historia. Sobre todo con el daño que le hizo su gran amiga, Gabrielle.

A aparte de ese odio desenterrado en su pasado, la total correspondencia de ella hacia él se debía sobre todo a ese temor inculcado de volver a separarse de su lado y con ello el mismo poder que le ofrecía. Expuesto esa pasada noche en la que acudió a sus brazos para entregársele como nunca Ares hubiese imaginado. Pareciendo entender al fin que no existía mayor conveniencia para ella que yacer al lado del dios que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a darle cuanto le pidiera.

―Ares, te estoy hablando ―le dijo a su acosador de donde fuese que anduviese sumergido al hincarle con su codo en un costado e interrumpir el camino de bezos que llevaba por todos sus hombros. Partes de piel descubiertas tras la deidad desprender las correas de sus hombreras con el mero desliz de sus manos por éstas. Poderes divinos que dieron el mismo fin a otros sujetadores como la decorativa pechera de bronce de la guerrera junto con su cinturón para sus armas.

―¿Eh?

―Iberia, Galia y Germania deben ser nuestros siguientes objetivos. Pienso que antes de atacar en sí a Roma, debemos de acorralarla por los cuatro puntos cardinales.

―He tenido ya eso en mente, preciosa. Para lo cual tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Por el momento, mi cabeza sólo está concentrada en una cosa.

―¿Qué cosa? ―se interesó pensando en alguna estrategia militar o un nuevo plan para movilizar las tropas o cualquier otro asunto relacionado al tema.

―Comerte a besos ―le contestó antes de tumbarla sobre la mesa y hacer un hecho lo dicho mientras que a Xena le regresaba una sonrisa a su rostro por todo el descontrol carnal que provocaba en Ares. Riéndose también de la contestación dada.

Seguramente el complejo y laborioso mapa que se hallaba bajo ambos abría terminado como puré de manzana a no ser porque un inoportuno lo salvó de los dos apasionados amantes que se le tendieron encima.

―Ares, Princesa Gue…

Maldita su suerte de desgraciado. No todos los días Xena se mostraba amigablemente dispuesta a corresponderle como este preciso y extraño instante. Tener que venir para su disgusto el más metiche de todos sus hombres y arruinarle el momento sin el menor esfuerzo.

―¿Qué te duele ahora, Plamen? ―le cuestionó con hastío y total disgusto un aguado de Ares obligado a despedirse de sus planes con Xena más pronto que temprano. A su espalda, la guerrera se reía de su tragedia y de la pálida cara del búlgaro general.

―Oh, lo siento. Yo… yo debí tocar o avisar antes de entrar y…

―Más te vale que sea algo sumamente importante como para no haber tenido la gentileza de haberlo hecho ―le acabó de poner los nervios de punta a su fiel creyente.

Plamen tragó hondo. La molesta expresión que le transmitía su dios, y las totalmente desnudas piernas de su futura reina levantadas sobre la mesa no le eran de gran ayuda al momento de recordar lo que vino a decir.

―Yo sólo… Yo venía a… A notificar que los…

―¡Acaba y escupe lo que viniste a decir, Plamen!

―Los eslavos han accedido a nuestra causa, señor ―soltó de una vez antes de que su cabeza rodase por el suelo―. Todo bajo una condición. Han enviado a unos emisarios diciendo que tenemos su consentimiento de transitar por sus tierras y adquirir provisiones siempre y cuando nos movamos entre ellos con paz y justicia. Dicen que si impedimos la expansión del régimen romano entre sus pueblos, y de paso rescatamos a los sometidos, estarán dispuestos a colaborar con todo el armamento y las municiones necesarias que se necesiten para lograrlo. Pero que no pelearán fuera de sus dominios y mucho menos otorgarán hombres para nuestro ejército en batallas de otras tierras. No a menos que le aseguremos que contamos con la ayuda y el respaldo de usted, un propio dios, y de aquella que obtuvo grandes triunfos en batallas pasadas. De su mano derecha, usted, Princesa Guerrera ―pasó a dirigirse a una Xena con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja alzada por saberse aún recordada en tierras más distantes en las que vivió.

―Típico ―resopló Ares echándose a reír de mala gana―. Todos siempre mendingan por el divino milagro.

―Nada te cuesta, querido.

―Claro, mi orgullo. Y eso es mucho. No andaré rebajándome ante las condiciones de ningún mortal. Eso, ya has de saberlo.

―¿En serio? ―le dudó Xena levantándose de la mesa sin cuidar que Plamen viese más de lo debido. Estrechándose contra el pecho de Ares para proseguir con sus palabras―. Yo pensaba que estabas sujetos a las mías. Porque sería una gran pena que se suspendieran nuestras apasionadas noches juntos en caso de que así no fuese. ¿Tú, qué me dices?

¿Cómo poder contestarle cuando le acariciaba todos sus pectorales y hasta se abría pasó por sus abdominales tras su negro chaleco de cuero? Inclinando todo su peso en el cuerpo de él y de paso, para completar el manipulador acto, que le roza su entrepierna con su bajo vientre.

―Tú eres cosa a parte, Xena. Eso, todos lo saben ―le contestó a medias queriendo dar alcance a la dulce entreabierta boca con la que sonrientemente ella se le ofrecía.

Algo distante, Plamen se preguntaba si debía anunciar su retirada o hacerlo de todos modos sin pronunciar palabra. Entonces recordó que los emisarios esperaban por una respuesta de sus líderes y una vez más tuvo que aguarle el divino momento a Ares.

―Sólo quieren asegurarse de que esta vez servirán a los líderes y deidad adecuada ―explicó―. Pues luego de largos siglos de adoración y devoción, todas sus deidades los han abandonado. No teniendo por ende confiables líderes iluminados en su gracia a los cuales seguir y…

Se calló. Tuvo que hacerlo en cuanto Ares levantó con gran hastío una de sus manos. A su lado, Xena se separó de él para ver si se decidía por matar a su general. Conservando esa gracia que le nacía cuando veía a Ares perder la paciencia o encolerizarse por cualquier estupidez.

―Plamen, abstente de abogar sólo por tu pueblo, ¿quieres? ―le sugirió al extraer telepáticamente la espada del búlgaro de su cinto y realizarle esta pregunta con el filo amenazante del arma ante su cuello―. Si los eslavos no tienen fe en mi persona, eso será su problema cuando sus tierras sean arrasadas por las guerras. Que yo no bajé de los cielos para estar realizando milagros o actos divinos como Jesús de Nazaret en toda Palestina. ¿Comprendes?

Lo comprendía y hasta lo podía recitar si así se lo pedía. Mostrando una perpleja cara que a Ares le bastó para darlo por bien informado. Devolviéndole la espada con un tirón para exigirle que se marchara. Pero entonces…

―Maldición ―pronunció fríamente al aire con la vista en la misma nada.

―¿Qué sucede?

Ares no tuvo que contestarle a Xena cuando unas explosiones y gritos de guerra se escucharon entre las zonas de acampado y el propio territorio asentado. Estaban siendo atacados.

Con una segunda explosión que hizo temblar el suelo, Xena y Plamen tuvieron que buscar apoyo sobre la mesa. Ares por su parte se quedó completamente inmutable como si las vibraciones no le hubiesen afectado. Mostrando esa desaprobatoria mirada de lo que sucedía por esos tres segundos más hasta que la opinión sobre el asunto le giró hacia otro punto de vista.

―Aunque bueno, cuando el hormiguero explota, es porque temor adentro guarda.

Ignorando su poca preocupación al respecto, Xena se colocó las hombreras que éste le había quitado y calzó en un dos por tres sus botas. Se ajustó a sus respectivos broches una nueva capa de piel que eligió para ese territorio norteño y armándose con su espada y Chakram, salió detrás de Plamen a enfrentar la repentina situación que se les había venido encima ese medio día.

…

El terreno arrasado era la pura evidencia de la batalla formada. Toda una zona de acampado completamente devastada. Con tiendas y carpas tumbadas o incluso incendiadas sobre un enlodado suelo lleno de pisadas sobre pisadas. En éste, el fango iba recibiendo tanto a los cuerpos que sin vida se desplomaban sobre su suciedad, como también a los agonizantes o heridos que ya no daban para más. Siendo pisoteados por los que aún guardaban las completas energías o resguardados en el primer lugar que protección les diera en espera de ser auxiliados por los suyos.

Como se era de esperar, los romanos eran los responsables de ese ataque. Utilizando la sorpresiva para ganar ventaja sobre sus blancos oponentes cuya mayoría yacía en horas de descanso sin arma a la mano. Engañando a la vigilia y escurriéndose en la zona como el agua entre las grietas. Cobrándose las primeras cantidades de vidas sin grandes dificultades. Planeando llegar en poco tiempo al interior del territorio donde dos grandes poblados residían. Con el objetivo de exterminar a la mayor parte de la población y tomar como esclavos a aquellos que cualificaran para la venta. Un castigo que tendían a otorgar a todos sus rebeldes, como era en este caso precisamente, y no tan rebeldes también como era en el de muchos otros. Dejando el terreno sembrado con crucificados como recuerdo de lo que les sucedía a todos aquellos que se atrevían levantarse contra la gran nación de Roma.

―¡Hoy sus cruces no exhibirán ningún cuerpo de nosotros! ―gritó con potente voz Xena a la gran masa de guerreros que le rodeaban―. ¡En vez de eso, servirán de leña para sus propios y malditos cadáveres luego de que le partamos sus igual malditos traseros como bien se merecen.

―¡SI!

Recién armados guerreros respondían a sus órdenes y gritos de júbilo al instante. Reunidos todos en medio de una llanura colindante a los pueblos que con sus vidas estaban dispuestos a proteger. Pues la mayoría eran dacios en su natal territorio. Los restantes, eran una minoría proveniente de Aresia o la Tracia norteña misma. Una unida tropa de unos ochocientos hombres entre las etnias de un conjunto de mismos dacios, búlgaros, serbios y griegos que habían acudido al territorio hacía más de un mes por orden de Ares para aflorar allí las directrices y estrategias de guerra inculcadas en Aresia.

De haber sabido que ese día una tropa romana de unos cinco mil hombres atacarían su territorio, habrían armado hasta el más mozo de los jóvenes de cada aldea o pueblo cercano y no cercano también. Teniendo que valerse para su lamento con los tres mil que se poseía listos y preparados en las llanuras limítrofes a sus grandes pueblos. Y aunque la voz de apoyo ya corría por las montañas, el tiempo de aquella batalla ya había sido establecido desde su inicio. El atardecer anunciaría a los victoriosos y caídos.

Alrededor de unos ciento cincuenta dacios habían sido asesinados por romanos durante el sorpresivo ataque. Toda una infantería de mil guerreros romanos, y una caballería de unos quinientos se habían lanzado contra los desprevenidos dacios mientras se hallaban en medio del regocijo que producía el descanso y la buena comida durante su tiempo de almuerzo. No teniendo muchos el tiempo de soltar el pedazo de carne que engullían, o del cuenco del que bebían, para tomar sus escudos y protegerse de las cientos de incendiadas flechas que llovieron sobre ellos. Todas provenientes de la cima de una loma donde toda una hilera de unos cuatrocientos arqueros se movilizaban para arrojar las flechas que montaban. En la típica ronda de uno se posiciona para lanzar mientras que el otro se retira a su espalda y prepara su flecha para repetir el acto.

No completando sus posiciones de defensiva, para así pasar a la ofensiva, cuando sus atacantes se presentaban al bajar velozmente por la loma a espaldas de su territorio de acampado. Cobrándose las vidas de aquellos desafortunados que no hallaron refugio alguno cuando apartados de los suyos entre las llanuras se hallaban y acorralados, muertos y pisoteados terminaron por los romanos y sus corceles que alcance le dieron. Siendo alrededor de la primera veintena de hombres que la infantería romana se cobraba por diversas áreas en cuestión de segundos. Acabando muertos sin poder llevar el mensaje de ataque como los centinelas que eran. Al cabo, que ya el resto de los suyos seguramente se habían enterado primero por todas las flechas que les llovían encima.

Derramar el pánico y el terror como primera entrada, típico de una milicia proveniente de una tirana nación. Privándoles primeramente del análisis junto con el juicio, y finalmente de sus vidas. Logrando su cometido durante el siguiente venidero cuarto de hora que les tomó infiltrarse entre los asentamientos de los dacios. Lugar en el que las flechas de sus arqueros ya se habían cobrado un siguiente número de vidas mientras llegaban. Encargándose por ende de arremeter contra todos aquellos que se les interponían en defensa de los suyos. Confiándose en acabar con todos por haberse movido con la sorpresiva sin tener que hacer uso de toda su tropa. No pasándoles por las cabeza que cierto dios de la guerra y cierta legendaria guerra no se encontraban en sus dominios ese día, sino en ese mismo que atacaban.

Cierto era que acaban de ser tomados por sorpresa y que no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo toda una tropa romana se había adentrado en sus tierras sin que fuesen detectadas por sus vigilias con días de anticipación. Pero luego de ver a sus primeros muertos desplomarse sobre el fangoso suelo de esos días de continuas lluvias primaverales, lo único que importaba era plantar la defensa para luego moverse con la ameritada ofensiva. Refugiándose todos y cuantos podían tras sus levantados muros de roca y escudos a la mano. Aguardando como guerreros de armamento liviano que eran por la llegada del atacante enemigo, mientras los de armamento pesado respondían con potentes catapultas que arrojaban gigantescas bolas de incendiado barro o con filosas estacas en su interior que eran lanzadas a centenares de puntos tras el impacto.

Protegidos en sus respectivas posiciones, los arqueros dacios se activaron al unísono devolviendo a los romanos las flechas que les habían lanzado. Muchas de éstas también incendiadas e incluso impregnadas con diversos venenos. Tal vez serían catalogados como unos salvajes y sus metales no estaban muy procesados, pero el conocimiento que tenían sobre la naturaleza les aventajaba sobre aquellos que en una ciudad su vida habían desarrollado. Viendo su conocimiento servir de provecho en cuanto soldados romanos caían convulsando al suelo luego de sacarse una simple flecha de un hombro o brazo con cuya herida creyeron que podían seguir continuando. Incluso los que eran tan sólo rozados no salían libres del mal que les caía encima.

Con la movilización de sus arqueros, los de los romanos tuvieron que amenguar sus lanzadas puesto que no disponían del refugio de torres y escuderos que los dacios poseían al hallarse en su propio territorio. De ese modo, los soldados de armamento liviano con espadas o lanzas pudieron moverse y hacer frente al enemigo justo cuando llegaba a ellos. Decidiendo salir a su encuentro antes de que entrasen a su zona de acampado, para así dar tiempo a la movilización completa de éste para definir el resultado de aquella batalla inesperada.

En no que diestros guerreros dacios le hacían frente a la infantería romana, en alguna parte de aquel territorio de acampado, Xena inhalaba ese aire impregnado de cenizas, sangre, sudor y sobre todo, temor y adrenalina que en toda batalla se desplazaba. Deduciendo desde que se armó con sus armas, de que el ataque provenía de manos romanas. Dándose por enterada ante cualquier informante y pidiendo un corcel enseguida para tomar su correspondiente papel en aquella movida. Llegando en poco tiempo a la principal zona de enfrentamiento para pronunciar ante una masa de reunidos aquellas palabras de ánimo sobre lo que harían con las maderas de las cruces para los cautivos que los romanos comenzaban a levantar sobre las colinas como si ya se les fuese predicha la victoria sobre ellos.

―Me parece que este es un buen momento para que le demuestres a esos mensajeros eslavos el dios que eres, Ares ―le habló al aire segura de que le escuchaba mientras cabalgaba seguida de cientos de hombres a las llanuras donde se desarrollaba la batalla―. Mientras, ¿podrías decirme cómo no detectaste a estos malditos romanos con anticipación? ¿No que los dioses lo saben todo?

―Soy dios de la guerra, no de la profecía ―le recordó el cuestionado tras aparecerse al instante detrás de ella y librarle de unos cuantos atacantes que se le echaron encima en cuanto abandonó su corcel para prestar apoyo a los dacios.

―Entonces mira a ver qué milagro te inventas para librar a tus seguidores de una segura masacre en manos romanas ―sugirió dando sus primeras clavadas de espada sobre pechos y abdómenes de romanos―. O dejas caer tu orgullo, o lo ves a ser a toda una masa de fieles y a una posible futura con los eslavos y otras etnias.

En ese momento, todo cuanto veía pareció quedar congelado. El tiempo daba la impresión de haberse detenido. Y sólo ella parecía tener constancia de ello, al conservar la voluntad de sí misma y girar su cabeza para ver a todo guerrero igual a estatuas de carne y hueso con posturas de ataque. Manteniendo aún en alto la espada con la que pensaba bloquear el ataque de un contrincante romano que nunca llegó a atestarle un golpe con la propia tras quedarse paralizado de repente al igual que todos.

Nada excepto ella conservaba ahí la facultad de movimiento. Ni siquiera el aire que respiraba se sentía transitar a través del viento. Siéndole inexplicable el cómo el oxígeno se adentraba en su cuerpo si todo había quedado congelado. Desde los feroces guerreros dacios y romanos, hasta las gotas de sudor y sangre de éstos que en picada hacia el suelo quedaron detenidas. Líquidos que daban la imagen de ser pequeños cristales ante el ojo humano. En este caso, el de Xena. Que abandonando su ya inservible posición de ataque, caminó entre algunos de aquellos frisado hombres, para rozar con sus dedos el filo del arma que empuñaban, y hasta tomar una de esas salpicadas gotas de sangres con las que se topó en el aire a la altura de sus ojos. Removiéndola con dos de sus dígitos sin lograr que se deshiciera. Soltándola entonces a ese mismo aire en donde se encontraba, y en donde continuó flotando junto a tantas otras provenientes de heridas recién abiertas.

Un increíble cuadro, de eso se trataba. Uno que si la memoria no le fallaba, bien que recordaba haber visto antes. En un similar día en su primera vida a ese que vivía en su segunda. En el cual se batallaba con la furia a su lado y de pronto todo que congelado quedaba. Presentándosele entre la masa frisada de guerreros el autor de aquel hecho. El dios de la guerra.

―Ares ―le nombró esperando verle aparecer entre la masa de guerreros como aquella vez en su primera vida. Durante el tiempo en el que su hija Eva tomaba un papel en su vida.

No había reparado en que el dios ya no se encontraba cubriéndole las espaldas como suponía que hacía minuto atrás si el tiempo no hubiese dejado de correr. En vez de eso, simplemente ya no estaba. Atribuyéndole la responsabilidad de todo el inexplicable hecho a él y sólo a él. Esperando que diese la cara como aquella vez.

―Aquí estoy ―le susurró a su oído el nombrado tras reaparecerse a su espalda y estrecharla contra su pecho. Olisqueándole el aroma a sudor y adrenalina que expedía su cuerpo una vez puesto en aquella batalla salida de la nada.

―Esto no me parece que sea un generoso milagro de tu parte. ¿Qué pretendes inmovilizando todo y cuanto todo a mi alrededor? Debe de ser algo más que pretender que me mueva entre cada romano y lo decapite sin que se dé por enterado.

―No pretendo nada, sólo hablarte.

―¡Hablarme de qué rayos!

Se le zafó de su garre luego de que fuese girada ante su mirada. No entendía para nada la actitud de Ares y no tenía ganas de entenderla.

―De esto que sucede, de mí y de la guerra.

―Y te ha salido de los…pantalones, hacerlo justo ahora. Cuando una parte de tus seguidores se encuentra siendo atacada por esa nación que quieres combatir y tú deberías de respaldarlos por ello.

―Parece que olvidas quien soy, Xena. Ya te lo había dicho. No me interesa qué bando gane o pierda siempre y cuando una gran guerra sea levantada durante el camino. Porque de la lucha, de la violencia, el estruendo, la derramada sangre y la furia es que vivo.

―No, no se me olvida. Como tan poco se me olvida recordarte que sin devotos que culto te brinden y que en tu nombre luchen, ninguna de esas cosas existirían para que te alimentes de ellas. Así que mira a ver qué haces ahorita. Porque a lo que a mí respecta, no dejaré de luchar jamás. Mucho más cuando el poder y la gloria que anhelo no llega a quienes cruzados de brazos se quedan.

»Y toda esta gente espera de ti y de mí que le respaldemos en su guerra. Creen en ti, en la lucha, como su última esperanza de liberación. Ansían ver caer a Roma para no vivir más con un yugo sobre sus hombros.

―Mientras que tú solo quieres ver derrumbado ese imperio por el odio que le tuviste en el pasado. Un odio nacido por tu historia con César y más tarde por la corrompida crianza que tuvo tu querida hija al lado de un ciego de Octavio. Obteniendo el poder y la gloria que te he prometido en el camino, mientras que de paso llevas acabo una venganza. Matando a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

―Cada quién con sus motivos y propósitos ―dictó con una media sonrisa―. Yo ya tengo los míos aquí, a tú lado. Trabajando para obtener lo que deseo. Pero… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo para lograr esa guerra de la historia que tanto deseas?

Le tuvo que devolver esa media sonrisa con la que le hablaba. Su discípula de pronto le superaba en el arte de la manipulación. Teniendo que aceptar que le convenía ajustarse a lo que le decía.

―De acuerdo, Xena. Les daré su milagro a estos mortales. Pero primero, tendrán que demostrarme antes de que sus vidas lleguen a su fin, de que son dignos de merecerlo.

―Entonces da por un hecho cual sea lo que sea que pienses hacer. Porque al estar yo aquí como una líder, no existirá ni una sola alma que no luche por permanecer en el cuerpo en el que habita.

Estas tenaces palabras a Ares le sonaron como un canto de musas. Su guerrera seguía siendo la misma voluntariosa y segura mujer sin importar cuántas vidas viviese y el camino que eligiese en éstas. Desapareciendo convencido de que no existiría nadie igual a ella para acompañarle en toda la eternidad.

―Estaré protegiéndote desde las alturas mientras tanto ―le escuchó Xena decir una vez se hubo marchado y el tiempo volvía a correr a su alrededor. Arremetiendo contra par de romanos que no se imaginaron tenerla a sus espaldas. Haciendo lo mismo contra otros que abandonaban su blanco para enfocarse en ella. Dejándolos muertos por obra de su habilidad con la espada mientras le contestaba a Ares lo siguiente:

―Despreocúpate, que sé cuidarme sola.

…

Una cifra de otros ciento y pico de hombres se le fue restada a los dacios en su frente a la primera infantería y caballería romana. Tuvieron bajas en ese lado, pero un primer triunfo por el otro al arrebatarle unos ochocientos hombres a los romanos y dejarles heridos a una gran cantidad más. Teniendo que plantarse la retirada aquellos pocos que lograron regresar con los suyos detrás de las colinas en donde se ocultaba el resto de la tropa y sus líderes mismos. Quienes no se esperaban toda una estratégica respuesta por parte de unos pobladores salvajes y nada instruidos ante su pensar. Una gente del montañoso y frío norte que aún utilizaba la piel de animales para elaborar sus ropas como en tiempos prehistóricos.

El ejército romano pudo haber triunfado de haber enviado su tropa completa como apoyo. Su número sobre pasaba al del enemigo. Eso, junto con el ataque sorpresivo que dieron, le dieron la ventaja desde un principio. A su pesar, tuvieron que ver caer a la mayor parte de su infantería y parte de caballería sin poder hacer mucho para rescatarles. Pues jamás se esperaron que su blanco estuviese en posesión de estupendas catapultas y respondieran su invasión sin pánico y sumo terror. Viéndose caer ante los muros de su fuerte como caían las flechas que se les devolvían.

Los dacios en todo momento se batallaron con la energía y el espíritu de guerra que en todo hombre y mujer brotaba cuando de proteger a su tierra se trataba. Impidiendo la avanzada del enemigo hacia ésta para proteger a su gente que ya debería de encontrarse alarmada y temerosa como en todo ataque.

Entre los guerreros y parte de sus superiores, Xena buscó altura a caballo luego de acabar con una quincena de romanos tras haber hablado con Ares. Ella conocía como se movía la milicia de esa nación. Pareciéndole extraño que los líderes de aquella tropa romana que les atacaba, hubiesen enviado sólo de primera instancia a una cantidad de hombres menor comparada con la que poseían los dacios en ese terreno de acampado. Por eso, comprobó con sus propios ojos lo que algunos sobrevivientes de las llanuras vociferaban por todos lados. Que el enemigo les superaba casi en el doble. Era algo que ya se imaginaba. Como se dijo, los romanos pretendían desde un principio derramar el pánico al atacar por sorpresa, para luego debilitar a su blanco con una parte de su armada, para después darles el remate final cuando los dacios pensaran que la victoria iba a estar de su lado.

―De ninguna manera permitiré que hoy su maldita bandera oscile ante el viento mientras yazca clavada en esta tierra en medio de cientos de miles de crucificados ―se prometió así misma con ira en sus ojos. Bajando a galope de regreso al combate y acabando con unos cuantos más confiados romanos desde el veloz corcel que se le había proveído.

―Hemos logrado retenerles ―le informó Plamen con algo de júbilo en cuanto ella le libró de un oponente a sus espaldas y él acaba con dos que tenía delante como el diestro búlgaro que era con su espada―. Las catapultas han sido todo un éxito. En cuanto aniquilemos lo que queda a su caballería, podremos salir al encuentro de sus arqueros en la cima de su resguardo y dar fin a toda su tropa.

―Negativo. No abandonaremos la seguridad tras los muros de este campamento. Una gran y segunda caballería nos espera sobre aquella cima. Los romanos pretenden que anticipemos nuestra victoria para así regalarnos una segunda sorpresa.

Plamen junto con los hombres que le rodeaban, guerreros búlgaros bajo sus órdenes y dacios que comprendían el rápido griego con el que Xena hablaba, abandonaron rápidamente la idea de darle caza a una tropa que aún los podía seguir superando en número. Pasando a transmitirse los cambios de planes unos entre otros con su lengua nativa para dar a todos los suyos por enterado. Nadie se movería del terreno hasta nuevas órdenes impartidas.

Los cuernos fueron sonados y todo dacio que se encontraba entre los llanos se libró del último oponente que el destino le había impuesto para regresar con los suyos. Acto que se produjo sin grandes dificultades dado que el número del primer escuadrón romano había sido desbaratado. Quedando todos temporeramente resguardados tras los muros de su campamento mientras las catapultas y los arqueros se encargaban de finalizar con los enemigos que aún pretendían escalarlas o los que se lo pesaban un poco mejor y en vano corrían de regreso con los suyos.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora? No podemos permanecer aquí en espera de que nos acorralen y tumben nuestras puertas y muros para acabar con todos nosotros de una buena vez. ¡Tenemos que luchar por nuestro pueblo nos cueste lo que nos cueste! ―bramaba un líder dacio en medio de una improvisada reunión bajo una de las tiendas que aún quedaban de pies. Arremetiendo con ambos de sus puños contra la vieja pero dura madera de ciprés con la que estaba fabricada la mesa en la que exponían pergaminos y mapas.

―Íbamos bien hasta el momento ―siguió otro de alto rango―. Sólo teníamos que llegar hasta ellos en nombre de nuestra tierra y mandarlos de regreso con el rabo entre las patas a su maldita nación.

―Claro, todo en medio de un acto bajo la desesperación y el exceso de confianza ―les dijo Xena con ceja alzada―. Enfrentando a un enemigo cuyos planes desconocen, sin cabeza y razón alguna. Acabando luego agonizante a sus pies. Rogando por la clemencia de una muerte inmediata y no en una cruz alzada en lo alto.

―Esto es una batalla ―trajo de vuelta su protestante voz el dacio líder―. Y durante ella o se lucha o se muere. No hay cabida para excesivos cálculos matemáticos y especulaciones. Como has estancarnos tú ahora mientras el enemigo retorna a nuestros muros en cualquier momento. Hablando como si conocieras cada pie y pisada del ejército romano.

―Hablo como alguien que fue crucificada dos veces por romanos. Hablo como alguien que conoce, que sabe, que ha sentido en carne propia el dolor de un látigo sobre su espalda, de los huesos quebrados en piernas o columna y de los gruesos clavos atravesados sobre manos y pies.

El silencio se hizo en todos. Xena seguía siendo recordada por muchas naciones como la legendaria guerrera que fue. Pero no se podía pretender que cada persona que en éstas le habitara conociera toda su historia después de todo un siglo de haber transcurrido. Más si se trataba de gente al norte de Grecia.

―Princesa…

―Valeriu ―le cortó las palabras a su preocupado fiel. El general dacio de Aresia que en su tierra natal después de mucho tiempo por orden de Ares se volvía a encontrar―. A partir de ahora toda tu gente, los dacios, quedan bajo tu tutela. Bajo tu liderazgo. Es una orden ―añadió en vista de que el antiguo líder habría su boca para protestar―. Quien no esté de acuerdo, que comience a enfilar ante mi espada.

Murmureos sonaron entre todos. Hace una semana se las arreglaban todos entre hombres y con hombres, y ahora se las veían bajo las órdenes de una mujer a la que tenían que atenerse por no ser cualquier fémina de su raza. Sino una legendaria guerrera y mano derecha del mítico dios de la guerra griego al que sin saber cómo, habían terminado rindiendo culto en un tiempo en el que la mayor parte del resto de los dioses (de la cultura que fuese) habían quedados grabados en el tiempo como una mera leyenda.

―Imposible llevarle la contraria a alguien que está fuertemente echado de la mano con un mismo dios ―pasó a dar sus palabras de cierre el desagradado líder dacio―. Dios que después de haber accedido a servirle, esperamos que no nos abandone como muchos otros. Porque en lo que a mí y a este pueblo respecta, si le hemos visto una vez, ha sido un milagro.

Lo que le transmitía el furioso y chocado destituido líder no estaba lejos de la verdad. Por Ares mismo sabía que como dios, él apenas había hecho acto de presencia entre aquella gente. Lo mismo que en cualquier otro territorio en el que se estuviese movilizando su ejército. Como dios que era, tendía a moverse mejor entre los hombres por medio de sus líderes o gobernantes. En su caso, por medio de señores de guerra. O sino, por mano de emisarios que su nombre profesaran y a multitudes de masas en sus fieles convirtieran. Tal y como hacía en esos tiempos en los que su naturaleza, la guerra, por cada polo desplazaba. Sólo en Aresia se mostraba siempre en físico siendo perfectamente reconocido mientras transitaba entre fieles y devotos que nunca cesaban de brindarle culto y homenaje.

Comprendiendo lo que era servir a alguien más por fe que por certeza misma, Xena le dijo:

―Entonces, demuéstrenle todos que son dignos de su protección y presencia con una buena batalla. Demuéstrenle al dios de la guerra que son un ejemplo en la tierra de su naturaleza y bravía. Pero sobre todo, demuéstrense a ustedes mismos que son todos unos guerreros merecedores de su bendición y gracia.

Aclamadores gritos salieron de la mayoría de los presentes que deseaban que así fuese. Jurando poner todo su valor y fuerza para lograrlo. Valor y fuerza que no tardaría en darles usos pues en toda batalla, el enemigo siempre acechaba.

Dado el nuevo aviso de que los romanos se aproximaban con un segundo ataque, los guerreros dacios y sus líderes se movilizaron para hacerle frente una vez más bajo las directrices de Xena. Quien desde lo alto de una torre impartía las ordenes esperadas.

El plan consistía primeramente en resistir lo más posible en los interiores del fuerte dacio rodeado por sus muros de dos pisos de altura. Manteniendo al margen la mayor cantidad posible de enemigos por obra de las catapultas y los hábiles arqueros. El problema era que tenían que defender tres zonas de su fuerte al mismo tiempo. La trasera que daba a la alta colina en la cual se mantuvo en resguardo el resto de la tropa romana y por la que en esos momentos bajaba, y una parte lateral frontal por donde terminaban agrupándose para derribar sus puertas. Meta sumamente desea debido a que el fuerte dacio se encontraba en medio de un pasaje entre altas montañas. La entrada más cercana por el sur hacia las villas y pueblos resguardados tras el resto de la cordillera desde que sus ancestros se asentaron entre estas. Penetrada un tiempo después por las conquistas romanas, pero ahora vuelta a proteger por aquel fuerte que con sus muros y guerreros le enviaba un mensaje de revelación a la nación Romana.

―¡Luchen con honor y valentía hasta el final! ―exhortaba el general Valeriu tras recibir una mirada de Xena para consentir el primer grito de guerra―. Defiendan su tierra con su vida, y que el espíritu de guerra recaiga sobre todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Los cuernos sonaron y con ello los arqueros apuntaron sus flechas a lo alto seguidos de los encargados en preparar las catapultas. Todos esperando el mandato de ataque para dar sobre el blanco enemigo. Tras las puertas, pacientes guerreros aguardaban hasta que se les tocase el momento de enfrentar al enemigo en caso de que éste entrase o ellos fuesen mandados a salir tras un giro de orden.

Otra lluvia de flechas de ambas partes surcó los cielos esa tarde. Los dacios se refugiaban tras sus muros y los romanos con sus escudos sin dejar de cabalgar o correr hacia el fuerte. De primera instancia se asemejaron a un conjunto de suicidas encaminados a su fin cuando las catapultas les repartieran su última suerte. Pero la verdad es que sólo se había tratado de una jugada para despistar a los dacios. Su intensión no había sido llegar a los muros de aquel fuerte. Puesto que a mitad de camino se dividieron en dos grupos tomando cada masa hacia un polo opuesto. Permaneciendo resguardados bajo sus escudos en una hilera de hombres frente a la otra con un gran espacio de separación entre ambos grupos. Manteniéndose inmóviles y totalmente agachados para protegerse de las flechas que les llovían encima.

Desde su alta posición en la torre, Xena ordenó que se detuvieran a los arqueros. Algo extraño estaba pasando. Algo pronto estaba por suceder y ni las catapultas iban a poder detenerle. Y pasó.

―¡Por los dioses de mi abuela! ―se le escuchó a exclamar con temor a un dacio, que como muchos otros, veían desde las almenas de sus murallas y torres lo que a su fuerte a gran velocidad se aproximaba.

De donde fuese que las hubiesen sacado, sólo ellos lo sabían. Tal vez hasta las habían esculpido para regalárselas como caballo de manera de griegos a troyanos. Sólo que esta vez no se trataba de un caballo y mucho menos de un material como la madera. Sino de unas gigantescas esferas de sólida piedra que rodaban por la pendiente de la loma en dirección a las puertas traseras del fuerte dacio. Explicando con ello la sincronizada movilización de los romanos cuando estuvieron a mitad de camino. Se hacían a un lado en espera de que las gigantescas rocas les hiciera una estupenda entrada para entonces continuar con su camino.

―Creo que con esto nos devolverán todos los golpes que les dimos con nuestras catapultas ―dijo tras tragar hondo un siempre preocupado de Plamen al lado de Xena. Guerrera que sin perder la serenidad se mantuvo firmen en su papel en aquella batalla, y ante aquellos hombres.

―¡Todo el mundo apártese de estos muros ahora!

El concejo que gritó a los aires Valeriu desde su torre al lado derecho de la de Xena, sólo sirvió de provecho para los despistados e ignorantes del hecho acontecer que desde el bajo suelo no tenían ni la menor idea de que ese extraño temblor que se acrecentaba bajo sus pies provenía de tres gigantescas rocas que impactarían contra los muros que les protegían. Porque por lo que a los demás respecta, hasta de sus altas torres saltaron prefiriendo una dura caída en el suelo antes de terminar sepultados bajo escombros. O incluso aplastados por una de esas mismas rocas.

Un temblor y estruendo se sintió bajo los pies de todos luego de que una de las tres rocas impactase contra las puertas del fuerte dacio y las otras dos restantes en un muro adyacente que derribaron con su choque. Mandando a los aires pedazos de astilla y bloques que causaron sus propios estragos por su cuenta. Golpeando a desafortunados dacios que cerca del impacto se hallaron, como también arremetiendo contra otras superficies como las tiendas y mismas torres de los arqueros y vigilias. Cayendo una en pedazos para acabar de desmoronarse en el suelo cuando una de las gigantescas rocas chocó contra su base tras haber penetrado el muro con el que se cubría y apoyaba.

Para fortuna de los dacios, no tuvieron grandes pérdidas de los suyos entre aquel derrumbe. Estimándose que entre tres a cinco hombres nada más no tuvieron la suerte de aligerar sus pasos para escapar de los pesados bloques de roca que les caía encima. Teniendo que esperar sus cuerpos, como el de muchos otros tirados sobre los llanos, a que sus amigos o conocidos les recuperaran y sepultaran más tarde. Porque lo que respectaba a aquella batalla aún no se acababa. Y los guerreros dacios que todavía conservaban su vida tenían que vérselas con el cómo impedir que los romanos los despedazaran en su propio refugio.

―¡Protejan las entradas! ¡Bloqueen el paso! ―se le escuchaba gritar ordenes a Valeriu―. ¡Arqueros al …

―¡Nada de Arqueros! ―le llevó la contraria Xena desde su torre levantando uno de sus brazos para que todos poseedores de un arco se detuviesen. Mostrando en el acto una interrogante mirada al igual que Valeriu, el antiguo líder de todos los dacios y el resto de los guerreros―. Conservemos esas municiones para más adelante mientras permitimos que se acerquen como desean.

―¡¿Qué cosa dices?! ―se espantó con mala cara el sustituido líder dacio desde otra torre, a la izquierda de la de Xena―. ¿Acaso quieres que nos aniquilen como gallinas despedazadas por hambrientos perros en su propio corral?

―No. Pretendo demostrarle a esos hambrientos perros que no somos las gallinas que creían que iban a devorar. Sino toda una manada de hábiles lobos que les mandará de regreso a su maldita y civilizada ciudad como los perros que son ante el amo cuyas órdenes incumplieron ―le explicó a medias Xena dejando más desconcertado al pobre hombre al sonreírle de lado. Pensando el pobre que estaban siendo dirigidos por una completa lunática―. Plamen ―pasó a dirigirse a éste que en esa misma torre le acompañaba―. El plan de bienvenida se nos ha adelantado.

El búlgaro general le brindó un mirada de total entendimiento para dirigirse en alta y clara voz a los hombres que lideraba y a los que rato atrás un plan de Xena les impartió. Poniéndolo en acuerdo con otros dacios cedidos por el general Valeriu que también estaba enterado de aquella medida de último momento.

―¡Rápido! ¡Preparen las catapultas!

―¡¿Catapultas?! ¡Ya casi no nos quedan municiones para este armamento pesado! ―bramaba en ex líder dacio completamente ignorante de aquel plan de emergencia.

―¡Coloquen los bardes de aceite y ron en las catapultas para darle el baño de sus vidas a los invasores! ―proseguía con las directrices Plamen.

Boquiabierto, el removido líder observaba como se colocaban las reservas de bebidas y aceite volátil de toda una estación sobre las catapultas. Pensando que en definitiva estaban siendo dirigidos por una loca mujer.

―¡¿Pero qué diablos pretendes, mujer?! ¡¿Regarles todo nuestro combustible y bebida al enemigo?!

Como bien se decía, la mayor parte de las veces una acción daba mayor explicación que unas mismas palabras. No molestándose por ende en contestarle a un desesperado inepto ante sus ojos.

―Esperen que el enemigo se reagrupe y amotine en la entrada. Luego perforar los barriles y lanzaos inmediatamente en las distancias acordadas.

Abajo, tras los muros, griegos, búlgaros y dacios colaboraban con entusiasmo en aquel alocado plan en el que habían puesto grandes esperanzas para exterminar en masa a grandes grupos de romanos.

―Enemigo al asecho a cien metros ―informaba un vigilia desde lo más alto de la torre en donde se hallaba Xena junto a Plamen―. Enemigo acercándose a noventa metros ―continuó al cabo de unos veinte segundos.

―¡Montar y perforar los barriles!

Atacando la orden de la legendaria guerrera, todos al unísono montaron un barril sobre la catapulta y le perforaron la parte superior varias veces como se hubo exigido. Ganándose miradas de total dudas del resto de los guerreros que no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que pretendían con ese malgaste de provisiones.

―Enemigo a setenta metros.

―Princesa, ya…

―Aguarda, Plamen. Entre más cerca estén, mejor.

―Si pero que hay de los muros recién derribados y…

―Enemigo penetrando los sesenta metros.

―Serán las fauces del lobo que ellos mismos se encargaron de abrir ―le aseguró Xena con el sabor de la sangre enemiga en su boca ―. Y en las que acabaran atrapados como las malditas ratas que son.

―El enemigo ya ha sobrepasado la mitad de la distancia estipulada. Próximo a nuestras murallas en menos de dos minutos.

Desesperado, el ex líder pretendía que se le escuchase su voz. Dando órdenes que sólo confundían a los movilizados guerreros para aquella tarea. Gritándoles a todos como un mismo maniaco.

―¿Qué hacen todos como viejas con cara de espanto? Arremetan contra el enemigo antes de que penetre estos muros. Arqueros, disparen sus flechas. Guerreros, salgan y…

Perdiendo la paciencia que tanto le costó cultivar durante sus últimos años de existencia en su primera vida, Xena tomó un arco de uno de los arqueros que enfilado a su espalda junto con otros estaban, y le disparó una fecha al rebelde ex líder en la otra torre. No a amatarle pero si ha dejarle un mensaje en claro tanto a él, como a todo aquel que se atreviera a ir en contra de sus órdenes.

―Fallé a propósito ―le soltó con ira la guerrera aún con arco en mano. Preparando una siguiente flecha en caso de que su mensaje no hubiese llegado claro―. Pero para la próxima vez daré en el blanco que desde un principio he elegido, en el mismo centro de tus cejas.

El ex líder, con la mayor mirada de odio que en su vida había sido capaz de transmitirle alguien, se quedó observando a Xena mientras se tapaba con una de sus manos la sangrante herida de su mejilla causada por el roce de la recién lanzada flecha que acabó clavada entre uno de los postes de pino de la torre.

―Enemigo a quince metros y a…

―¡Disparen las catapultas! ―ordenó Xena haciendo a un lado su problemática con el insubordinado ex líder. Esperando que con esa rasgadura, recordara que no debía ir en contra de sus mandatos nunca más―. Distancia máxima para acorralar, luego media y corta para finalizar.

Docenas de barriles de ron y aceite fósil y mineral volaron desde el interior del fuerte hasta sus estratégicos destinos seleccionados. Derramando su contenido durante el trayecto sobre los cuerpos de unos romanos que se detuvieron sólo para olisquear y analizar su sustancia. Riéndose muchos y hasta lamiendo de las salpicaduras que les cayeron encima al enterarse de que se traba de un buen ron para sus secas bocas. Riéndose aún más cuando veían a los barriles explotar contra los suelos y bañarles a todos haciendo no otra cosa que refrescarles el día. Tomándoselo todo como una desesperada medida por parte de los dacios con tal de defender su fuerte. Ya sospechaban que el armamento pesado para sus catapultas se había acabado. Razón por la que regresaban ante sus muros. Pero no imaginaron que éstos se ridiculizarían arrojando el buen ron, y hasta vino por lo que se pudo comprobar en algunas partes, como armas de ataques que nada les hacían. Al menos… Al menos, hasta que detectaron, que aparte de alcohólicas bebidas, también había combustible envuelto.

―Miren, nos piensan matar con un delicioso baño de ron ―se burlaba un romano vaciándose junto con otro el contenido restante de un barril sobre sí. Tragando la mayor cantidad posible como si de un regalo se tratase.

―Se ve que ya no les queda nada con qué defenderse.

―¡Ya mismo nos comenzarán a lanzar a sus mujeres! ―gritó otro entre muchos que a coro de carcajadas le respondían su burla.

―Mientras, ahora intentan matarnos con aceite de lámparas ―se unió al conjunto un romano que acaba de comprobar que el barril que acaba de caer a su lado poseía tal líquido y no el delicioso ron con el que deseaba mojar su boca. Riéndose de todas formas sin imaginar las razones de los dacios al verterle en grandes cantidades aquellas sustancias.

―¿Aceite de lámpara has…? ―alcanzó a preguntar a medias un romano cuyo cerebro había comenzado a trabajar aunque penosamente algo tarde. Girándose ante los muros dacios a unos vente metros de distancia que momentos a tras como misión tenía el penetrar.

―¡¿Qué hacen todos ahí parados como estacas?! ―se le escuchó gritar a un comandante que a caballo se acercó al grupo. Limpiándose su rostro del aceite volátil que le había alcanzado y enfundando su espada en lo alto para ser quien dirigiera la primera entrada al fuerte dacio―. Muevan sus traseros directo a esos derrumbados muros y…

El comandante romano terminó quedándose en silencio al igual que sus soldados tras observar detalladamente lo que éstos, completamente horrorizados observaban. Los arqueros del fuerte dacio, les apuntaban a todos con flechas encendidas. Y ahora, ni con el más resistente metal que pudieran colocar en sus escudos, iban a poder salvarse del destino que les esperaba.

―¡FUEGO!

El grito de Xena, marcó la sentencia de los desgraciados romanos que jamás se esperaron la calurosa bienvenida que los dacios les brindarían esa tarde donde la suerte de ambos bandos se definiría.

Hogueras humanas, en eso se transformaron los guerreros romanos en masa. Todos cuantos fueron salpicados por el contenido de cada barril acabaron arrastrándose por los suelos y corriendo de aquí para allá con las candentes llamas que devoraban sus cuerpos. No tardando en caer sin vida bajo las pisadas de otros que aún buscaban la forma de apagarse las llamas. Despojándose de sus incendiadas capas rojas o usando las mismas en caso de que no estuviesen siendo consumidas para apagar el fuego de algún desgraciado compañero. Esto, para aquellos que no se encontraban cerca de los barriles que en cuanto recibieron una flecha incendiada, estallaron igual que una bomba junto con todo lo que les rodeaba.

Desde la torre, Xena veía con encendidas orbes lo que resultaba todo un espectáculo ante sus ojos. Captando con sumo deleite, y sádica mirada cada explosión entre conjuntos de romanos que vivían un verdadero infierno en vida. Siendo consumidos en medio de unas llamas junto con la bandera de su nación que con gran orgullo cargaban.

Más barriles fueron lanzados para dar alcance aquellos grupos que intentaban huir del incendiado terreno. Ninguna catapulta dejó de funcionar hasta que el último de éstos voló por los aires acompañado de incendiadas flechas que impactarían en su superficie para hacerle explotar. Fueron alrededor de unos doscientos barriles de diversos tamaños. Y aunque no fueron unas municiones eternas, su efectividad fue estupenda. Acabando con alrededor de unos mil romanos. La mayor parte de la tropa que pretendía dar el primer asalto y que confiadamente se acercó a los derribados muros del fuerte sin esperar el fuego que se les vendría encima.

Ahora se podía decir que ambos bandos se encontraban emparejados en números. Si no era que los dacios ahora le sobrepasaran por algunos cientos. Encontrándose listos para enfrentar a los romanos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Desde las alturas de la loma, los líderes de la tropa romana presenciaban su segunda caída ante un pueblo de bárbaros al que hasta ese momento consideraban unos completos descerebrados. Ni siquiera penetraban aún los interiores de su fuerte luego de destrozarle muros y puertas. Aunque se puede decir que varios romanos lograron colarse entre el terreno interno en un intento de escapar de las devoradoras llamas. Salvándose del fuego para terminar pereciendo ante el filo de lanzas y espadas de dacios que les cayeron encima.

El momento de cobrar ventaja había llegado. Desordenados y azorados como estaban, los romanos se convertían en un buen blanco para los vengativos dacios. Quienes por consentimiento de Xena, fueron guiados por Valeriu al campo de batalla para darle caza a todos los despavoridos y desorientados romanos que retrocedían. De éstos, alrededor de unos seiscientos o setecientos. Muchos de los cuales pertenecían a otra caballería enviada que tras las explosiones, sin sus corceles habían quedado. Animales que valiéndose de su instinto de supervivencia, antepusieron sus vidas que la lealtad de sus amos. Relinchando, irguiéndose en sus dos patas traseras y tumbando a sus jinetes de sus lomos para salir a toda carrera a cualquier lugar menos el que por las llamas estuviese arropado.

Fueron este tipo de rezagados los que los dacios iban exterminando a medida que se movían por los llanos reducidos a cenizas con mantos y pañuelos húmedos sobre sus rostros cedidos en las salidas de sus fuertes por los que de antemano los planes de aquel hecho conocían. Pues hasta en una improvisada jugada como aquella de última hora, Xena había reparado hasta en el menor detalle como toda calculadora de la guerra.

Sobre sus corceles, o bien desplazándose bajo sus propios pies con un escudo que aunque no era lujoso y lustroso como el de los romanos no por ello dejaba de poseer la misma efectividad, los guerreros dacios y aliados reclamaron el llano que rodeaba su fuerte al dejarlo libres de rezagados romanos o de mismos refuerzos que bajo órdenes superiores fueron enviados. Teniendo una lucha con los dacios que parecía ser completamente equitativa a los pies de la loma. No obstante, el espíritu de guerra, que los movía y hacía combatirse no era igual. El de los dacios estaba movido por ese sentido de patriotismo que en todo hombre le hacía dar su vida por defender la tierra en la que había nacido y en la que su familia se hallaba. Siendo una gran fuente de poder, fortaleza, adrenalina y decisión para enfrentar hasta el más peligroso oponente que atentara con perturbar la paz de los suyos. Ha de ser por eso, que por más agrupados y en masa que se arrojaran los romanos contra los dacios desde la loma que descendían, acaban amontonados a los pies de ésta por estos bárbaros.

Al paso que iban, los dacios ya debían de haber superado el número de romanos. Dando evidencia de ello al ir agrupando montones de sus cuerpos al pie de dicha loma como un mismo muro de resguardo para sus grupos, y también como uno de burla y amenaza para el enemigo. Que sin darse cuenta, había terminado como toda una misma tropa de desordenados guerreros sin sentido de juicio y arte para la estrategia. Habían terminado como según estimaron a su enemigo.

Para impedir que más romanos continuasen bajando de su alta loma, o que de paso decidieran regresar en ascenso por ésta comprendiendo el destino que les aguardaba, desde el fuerte dacio un ataque de flechas fue enviado.

―Son las últimas municiones de nuestros arqueros, princesa.

―Como también han sido las de ellos.

Cierto era que los romanos ya no habían vuelto a atacar con flechas desde los elevados de la loma. Como también ya no lo estaban haciendo con ningún tipo de arma. A decir verdad, ya no ejecutaban ningún movimiento de ofensiva. Limitándose la mayoría a darse en huida hacia donde más lejos sus pies les llevaran.

Dado que Valeriu se encontraba en el frente de ataque liderando a todos los dacios que batallaban con el resto de los romanos, y el ex líder de los mismos había sido detenido después de ir en contra de sus órdenes, Xena envió a Plamen para que movilizara al resto de los guerreros hacia los devastados llanos en caso de que su presencia fuese requerida. Quedándose sola en la torre puesto que los tres arqueros que le acompañaban se habían rotado hacia las almenas conectoras para cubrir a la tropa restante de dacios, de algunos cuatrocientos hombres, mientras se encaminaban al territorio de combate.

―Has hecho un estupendo trabajo con toda esta masa de salvajes. No hay duda que donde te plantas, plantas contigo el espíritu de guerra que tanto me enriquece.

―Gracias a ti no ha sido, Ares. ¿Se puede hacer qué has hecho durante estas tres horas en las que no te has compadecido en mover un solo dedo por los tuyos?

Xena a penas se giró de lado para ver al recién aparecido dios a su espalda. Que acercándose a ella, le estrechó por su cintura y rápidamente pasó a aspirar el aroma de su cuello y cabellos. Captando sin esfuerzo el natural aroma de ella entremezclado con sudor y cenizas. Deleitándose por ello al saber su causa, toda una batalla en la que su preciada guerrera hacía valer su nombre y le engrandecía su divinidad con cada derrame de sangre.

―Yo gozándomelo todo mientras velaba por ti. ¿Por qué, acaso me has comenzado a extrañar tan pronto?

―No, como habrás visto, he estado demasiado ocupada como para pensar en ti y en tu cinismo.

―Si, ya lo he visto. Los dacios casi han vencido a los romanos.

―Y dentro de poco les vencerán por completo ―indicó al señalar el terreno en la distancia donde lo que iba quedando de los romanos, eran sus banderas desgarradas o incendiadas sobre el suelo―. Los dacios han tenido bajas, pero nada comparable como las que han tenido hoy toda la tropa enemiga. Estos bárbaros han luchado como verdaderos guerreros. La mayoría amparados en la devoción que le tiene a un dios que ni siquiera han visto aún. Un dios que pese a verles hacer valer su nombre, ni siquiera se ha molestado en hacer un mero milagro. ¡Aún cuando eso contribuía al riesgo de que mi propio nombre quedase rebajado, y con ello, la gloria y el poder que deseo! ―le reclamó apretando los dientes para no soltarle todo a gritos. Consciente de que nadie excepto ella podía verle. No fuese a ser que le dieran por demente al creer que le hablaba al aire.

No hablaba demás al indicarle esa verdad a Ares. Quien, como se dijo, no veía por qué andar entre sus fieles como si se tratase de un mortal más entre mortales. Ahí, entre esos dacios mismos, apenas se había mostrado ante sus pasados líderes, muertos ya, y uno que otro en compañía de algunos suyos que servían como testigos de su aparición entre sus tierras. En esos días por ejemplo, si el ex líder removido por Xena tenía constancia de su presencia, era por informantes que certificaron haberle visto aparecer con ella, y por esas señales que acostumbraba a dejar cuando quería que se supiera de su presencia o paso por algún lugar. Tales como algún perro o negro lobo, unos buitres o cuervos surcando el cielo, un mismo cielo repentinamente enrojecido como la sangre, una fuerte brisa cargada por cenizas junto con el aroma de dicha sangre, o hasta una espada caída del cielo como un mismo rayo.

―Te equivocas, Xena. Yo si les he dado un milagro a estos indoeuropeos. Y ese milagro has sido tú ―le indicó acariciándole la mejilla, provocándole algo de desconcierto como de costumbre con tal acto―. Creo habértelo dicho esa gloriosa madrugada en mi despacho cuando me pediste venir aquí para dirigir a estos salvajes. Te dije que te llevaría como su milagro.

Retrocedió aún con el desconcierto plasmado en su mirada. Recordando las palabras del dios aquella madrugada. Sí, eso había dicho. Que la llevaría como un milagro.

―Estás loco, Ares.

―Eso el mundo entero ya lo sabe. Y ahora, despreocúpate y comienza a prepararte para los elogios que desde un principio, supe que recibirías entre esta gente. Porque tú, preciada gema mía, la única batalla que pierdes es esa a la que no asistes. Y yo, desde un principio supe que ganarías ésta, como todas otras.

―Sí, claro ―resopló cruzándose de brazos.

Sonriéndole con cinismo, Ares la estrechó con un brazo contra su cuerpo para depositarle un beso que acabó en su mejilla al ésta voltearle todavía molesta el rostro. Conformándose entonces con dar alcance a su cuello antes de que se le distanciase de igual modo. No obligándola a corresponderle aunque aún así la siguió manteniendo apegada a su cuerpo. Quería que estuviese a su lado para lo siguiente a acontecer.

Levantando su espada al aire, unas azuladas descargas brotaron de la hoja para subir a los cielos y allí provocar un estadillo que fue visto por muchos. Mientras se preguntaba qué cosa pretendía con eso, Xena vio como al instante el cielo se arremolinó, adquiriendo un tono ceniza. Preguntándose ahora si la vista le estaba fallando, numerosos puntos negros comenzaron a aparecer entre las espesas nueves grises. Y no fue hasta que perdieron altura, cuando se les pudo identificar como toda una bandada de cuervos y buitres en dirección hacia los llanos. Aleteando y profiriendo sus detestables chillidos unos con los otros. Sonidos a los que se le sumaron el aullido de canes como perros y lobos. Bestias que de la nada, se vieron aventurarse entre el arrasado terreno para competir con las aves del cielo por los cadáveres romanos que ansiaban por despedazar.

Ante aquella atmósfera recién trasfigurada, y ante el filo del pico de cada cuervo o rabiosas fauces de los canes que se les echaban encima muertos o vivos estuviesen, los pocos romanos que con vida estaban una cosa bien en claro se les fue queda. Los dacios estaban siendo respaldados por alguna fuerza sobrehumana. Cosa que comprobaban estos mismos bárbaros al ver como lo que quedaba de su enemigo huía como despavorido ganado. Proclamando gritos de júbilo y gracia hacia su patria y hacia ese dios que culto le brindaban. Tomando a prisioneros que más tarde como sacrificio en su nombre le ofrecerían porque luego de esa batalla, estaban seguros de que el dios de la guerra griego, Ares, caminaba entre ellos. Y que al juzgar por el rayo que muchos vieron salir desde una de las torres del fuerte, éste se encontraba allí, reconociéndolos a todos como espléndidos guerreros.

―Bueno, creo que ya he dejado mi firma en estos dominios. Pero todavía quedan otros en los que también debo dejar mi nombre grabado. Así, que si no te importa… ―Y cortando así mismo sus palabras, que le besa sin que ella pudiese evitarlo―. Ya sé que no queda vino, así que al menos te pediré que me guardes queso de cabra. Los eslavos son unos estupendos productores de éste ―mencionó girando su rostro hacia el suelo. Donde cinco hombres les observaban con diversas emociones entremezcladas: incredulidad, temor, luego tal vez devoción y finalmente alabanza. Tumbándose todos contra el enlodado suelo para proferir cuantas palabras de ruego y gratitud conocían ante la deidad que sus ojos presenciaban.

Xena, que siguió la dirección de su mirada, supo entonces a qué venía su comentario. Los cinco hombres que les miraban con total respeto, eran nada más y nada menos que los mensajeros de los eslavos. Quienes a partir de ese momento, se convertirían en bardos que contarían lo que sus ojos presenciaron hasta el día de su muerte. Al dios Ares y a su elegida compañera inclinando la balanza de la victoria a favor de los hermanos suyos los dacios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>¡Qué clase carta salida bajo la manga lo de los barriles! Lo acepto. Escribiendo este capítulo llegué a sentirme como esos pobres dacios sin salida en su propio fuerte. Y después de pensar y pensar, recordé esa escena en la primera película de "Piratas del Caribe" donde no disponen de armamento para los cañones y todos comienzan arrojar cuanto objeto le diesen alcance. Incluso el ron, jaja. Nada más que a mí se me ocurrió prenderle fuego. :D<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><strong>Respuestas a Reviews <strong>****_

******~the angel of darkness2******

_Mi seguidora de Bélgica, al fin comentas en un review. Muchísimas gracias. Ya te las di por PM pero igual te las repito como hago con las demás. Llevas tiempo siguiendo mi historia y eso es algo que te agradezco. Agradezco tu paciencia y sumo interés para poder estar ahí pese a mis demoras y pese también al no estar escrita en tu lengua. ¡Te admiro! _


	25. Peligro al acecho

**Capítulo [25]**

* * *

><p><em>Esta vez mi demora en actualizar se debe a algo mucho mayor que cualquiera de las existentes excusas anteriores. Generalmente no soy de las que exponen asuntos personales en vía pública. Ni si quiera en mi propio fb he notificado lo siguiente a decir. Pero en este medio quiero que sepan que si me desaparezco por un tiempo, es porque estoy pasando por una situación difícil que la mayoría de las personas con afecto y familia han de pasar. Mi padre está muy grave de salud y sólo nos queda a mi y a los míos ser fuertes hasta donde sea que llegue tal situación. Espero que sean pacientes y comprendan mi estado.<em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Peligro al acecho**

Su llegada tomó a muchos por sorpresa. Tratándose de la oveja negra de la familia no era para menos. Él tan poco estaba muy a gusto que digamos en su "divino" hogar, el glorioso Olimpo. Viéndose en la obligación una vez más de visitar los majestuosos palacios de su familia por un pequeño asunto que pensaba que sólo estaba en sus manos. Avanzando con paso firme dispuesto a conseguir aquello que vino a buscar hasta allí. Porque solamente por algo importante o esencial es que estaba dispuesto a soportar la cercanía de los suyos en lo alto del Éter donde la cima del monte Olimpo se hallaba.

Pudo haberse aparecido en su propio, oscuro y desolado palacio si así le hubiese placido. En cambio no lo hizo pese a que era su casa en el Olimpo y podía acudir a ella cuando gustase. Reapareciéndose y desapareciendo a sus anchas. Todo olímpico podía hacerlo con el suyo propio. Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de uno ajeno. La naturaleza de cada dios yacía impregnada en los muros de sus hogares. Repeliendo estos mismos muros cualquier otra contraria o sencillamente no propia de la naturaleza divina que en su interior habitaba. Entendiéndose perfectamente que cada olímpico tuviese poder y gobierno en sus propios palacios. A excepción de Zeus, el Crónica padre y su hermana y esposa Hera. Como soberanos supremos, todas las puertas de las casas de sus menores les estarían siempre abiertas le placiera o no a éstos.

Sería por esto la manera en la que los palacios se hallaban ubicados. Jamás se vería al esplendoroso, blanco y floreciente palacio de Afrodita vecinal al terrorífico de Ares o incluso al de longitud menor, pero palacio al fin, de Eris. Con quien ni el mismo Ares accedía a compartir techo debido a su naturaleza excesivamente odiosa. De esto desde hacía mucho. Desde antes de que Hércules escalase los peligrosos peñascos del monte Olimpo y se deslumbrara con los monumentales palacios templos alzados con puro mármol y el brillante bronce. Percatándose enseguida de la evidente división de divinidades que le gobernaban. Al lado derecho los palacios de los dioses de dorada aura, al izquierdo los oscuros y en las aturas en medio de todos, el de Zeus y Hera.

De ese modo se habían ubicado y construido y de ese mismo modo se les veía desde entonces y para entonces. Como Ares en esos momentos le observaba tras reaparecerse entre el mismo portal que a deidades menores como entrada directa al Olimpo les servía cuando eran citados por el Crónida padre. Logrando acudir ante las puertas del Olimpo las mortales aunque longevas y hermosas ninfas de los bosques conocidas como las Dríades, las de grutas y montañas llamadas Oréades o las de los cuerpos de agua dulce como las Náyades. Lo mismo que las inmortales Nereidas del mar hijas de Nereo y Doris, y los también inmortales Oceánidas de los ríos y las oceánides del vasto océano hijos de los titanes Océano y Tetis. Al igual que los Cíclopes de la primera generación, inmortales hijos de Gea y Urano y siempre gratos para Zeus, habían de tener acceso al Olimpo al ser los creadores del rayo que le dieron a él y a sus dos hermanos Hades y Poseidón para derrotar a los titanes.

Tan caros debían ser para los dioses si su presencia era admitida en sus casas en variadas ocasiones. Llegando al Olimpo a través de ese gran portal que se conectaba a otros menores recelosamente secretos para ellos como entidades menores. Ocultos en alguna parte de su territorio como regalo de sus mayores en el alto Éter. Agraciados de una grandeza que para el visto de cierto dios, les quedaba grande. Porque si por Ares fuese, sólo una entidad en la tierra de los hombres era digno de acudir al Olimpo sin tan siquiera ser una misma divinidad. Xena, ella era a quien únicamente veía digna de la grandeza pese a su naturaleza mortal. Habiéndola ascendido en cuerpo y alma hace tiempo a su palacio en las alturas del Éter de no ser porque su divina y maldita familia lo había vuelto a poblar tras el Ocaso de los Dioses_. _

Ni más ni menos. No todo en la vida se podía tener. Pero nadie dijo que no se podía luchar por ello. Siendo él dios de la guerra misma, no existía batalla alguna que no pudiese controlar. O eso creía. La cosa es que teniendo perfectamente claro quien era, y de lo poderoso que se había vuelto en el último siglo, atravesó la larga y ancha calle de sólido y pulido mármol con canales de puro bronce a sus lados laterales para guiar el agua que salía del interior de la roca en la que tal recto y plano camino se hallaba construido. Haciendo sonar sus pesadas botas según se iba acercando más y más a los dorados y gigantescos portones del Olimpo en sí. Que se abrieron de par en par con sólo éste hallarse a cinco metros de distancia. Tal vez a que su antiguo hogar aún lo seguía reconociendo como un hijo más o que él mismo con su divino poder lograba abrirse camino hasta donde no era bien recibido. Al menos por ciertos familiares suyos.

De ese largo camino llegó a unas aún más largas escaleras que subía mientras le echaba una ojeada a todo cuanto hacía tiempo no veía. Desde las llamativas fuentes de agua hechas del indicado mármol o mismo bronce, los hermosos jardines con coloridas flores, enredaderas como la hiedra, altos cipreses y numerosas vanidosas estatuas de diversos tamaños de los mismos dioses. Con esto, sus ganas de practicar la puntería le entraron a la cabeza y le quisieron salir por sus propias manos con unas candentes esferas de poder como las que siempre estaba a acostumbrado a arrojar.

Siguió su paso como si se tratase del mismo mencionado Hércules que avistaba el Olimpo por vez primera. Nada más que con andar rápido y sin maravillarse por cuanto se dibujaba ante sus ojos. Como las nueve Musas, hijas del gran Zeus y Mnemósine, que ese día se hallaban en uno de los floridos jardines ejerciendo cada una las artes que representaban unas con las otras. En compañía de las Gracias, hijas también de Zeus y de la oceánide Eurínome; y del fruto nacido entre Eros y Psique, la joven Hedoné que al deseo y placer carnal representa. Todas muy apacibles y tranquilas luciendo sus hermosas pieles y cabelleras al ardiente Helios hasta que el sonido agudo de la siringa de Hermes cortó los aires. Desde lo más alto del Éter, éste dios de alados tobillos acababa de divisar a su medio hermano de la guerra. Alertando al Olimpo entero de su presencia y provocando que las Musas junto a sus compañeras las Gracias y el Deseo (Hedoné) dejasen cuanto estuviesen haciendo como si acabasen de ver al mismo Tártaros salir del interior de Gea.

Ante la alarma, surcando el cielo como un rayo y dejando atrás la gama de colores de la blanca luz (el arcoíris), pasó Iris tan veloz como sus hermanas las Harpías, hacia el palacio del soberano Crónida que por más poderoso y rey de dioses que fuese, no se esperaba que en ese claro día el más odioso de todos sus hijos se presentaría. Ni él, ni nadie. Ni la amorosa Afrodita que a pesar del tiempo tratos aún seguía guardando con aquél que una vez fue su amante, ni su airosa y soberbia madre Hera que le acunó en sus brazos. Diosas que junto a otras y otros como Artemisa y el dorado Apolo, se asomaban desde los balcones de sus respectivas mansiones en el lado derecho del unificado Olimpo. Preguntándose todos qué le traería de vuelta a su casa al hijo pródigo.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ares mientras seguía con su paso. Consciente de que acaba de perturbar la paz de muchos en su divina familia con sólo su mera presencia. Conformándose por unos momentos con eso, con ser visto, para desaparecer a mitad de la larga y abierta escalera que subía con plataformas de descanso y desvío hacia otras más pequeñas en otras direcciones, para reaparecer al final de toda ésta en las alturas. Justamente ante la colosal puerta que daba a la antesala del Olimpo. Abierta sala con techo de dos aguas sostenido por toda una hilera de columnas jónicas como en todo templo griego. Con el respectivo trono del soberano Zeus al final de la estancia en donde un vasto cielo de fondo quedaba como en los dos lados laterales, y otros tantos más a los alrededores que al resto de los once olímpicos les aguardaba.

Le parecía que fue ayer cuando estuvo en esa sala la última vez. Siendo la única diferencia por esta ocasión que Atenea no se hallaba a la derecha de su padre ni en ninguna otra parte. Hallándose nada más que Hera a la izquierda de éste y la masa de dioses que poco a poco fueron llegando tras aparecerse sentados en sus respectivos asientos o al lado de columnas si exentos de tal privilegio se encontraban. Permaneciendo de pies al lado o tras el asiento de aquel olímpico con el que estaban emparentados de sangre. Dígase por ejemplo a Eros y Harmonía a un lado de Afrodita puesto que en el otro yacía sentado su esposo Hefesto; o a Dionisos con hijos tenidos con esta diosa del amor: el viril Príapo y el ceremonial Himeneo, y con la ascendida e inmortalizada Ariadna que tomó por esposa y con la que tuvo a hijos como el rey Enopión mientras ésta aún era mortal.

A todos Ares le echó una ojeada. Preguntándose si le recibirían siempre de ese modo. Sacando hasta el gato que tuviesen en su casa. Pasando de largo por sus caras sin prestarle demasiada atención hasta que dio con una que en ese día en particular no podía pasarle desapercibida. Observando directamente hacia donde el dorado Apolo yacía sentado entre su melliza Artemisa y el mensajero de Hermes. Enfocando primeramente a ambos gemelos acompañados por su madre la titánide Leto en medio de ambos, para luego divisar hacia el lado restante de Apolo en donde se mostraba su ascendido e inmortalizado hijo Asclepios. Antiguo semidiós extraído del vientre de su mortal e infiel madre Coronis. Asesinada por su acto por el celoso Apolo quien le lanzó una flecha mientras aún estaba embarazada. Sacándole al fruto de ambos de su vientre tras morir y luego entregarlo al centauro Quirón para hacerlo todo un héroe. Sin imaginar que más tarde se ascendería al Olimpo como dios de la medicina del que saldrían hijos dedicados a la misma labor para gracia de los mortales humanos.

Fue en esta deidad de la medicina, en la que Ares se mantuvo con la vista fija por más segundos antes de seguir sus pasos hacia sus soberanos padres al final de la espaciosa sala. Ganándose una inquisitiva mirada de Apolo quien seguramente se extrañaba por el repentino interés de su medio hermano en su hijo Asclepios a quien toda la vida había dado por invisible como dios de la sanación que era. Algo totalmente opuesto a su naturaleza destructiva de dios de la guerra. Por lo que no queriendo levantar sospechas sobre el principal motivo de su visita en el Olimpo, restó los últimos metros de distancia que le quedaban entre él y los escalones que daban al trono de su padre y madre para decir:

―No recuerdo que antes fuera tan bien recibido en mi casa. Me siento como el anfitrión de una ceremonia. Que va, como una misma novia en su blanca boda ―se mofó esperando disgustar a los que le escuchasen. Lográndolo grandemente en la mayoría según las caras contraídas que pusieron.

―Pensábamos, hijo ―habló Hera―, que hace tiempo que habías dejado de ver al Olimpo como tu hogar. Despreciándole grandemente al grado de preferir habitar entre mortales que entre sus muros mismos.

―Te aseguro, madre, que no es al Olimpo en sí lo que me desagrada. Sino sus ocupantes ―se atrevió a decir tan abiertamente como quien era, Ares, el más rebelde entre todos los dioses.

―Si tan odiosos te somos, ¿qué haces aquí en el alto Éter entonces? ―cuestionó Zeus inmutable ante los comentarios de su hijo que de no haber heredado el carácter tan soberbio de su madre, ni el espíritu retador de un mismo titán, le habría tomado como uno de sus más caros hijos.

―Independientemente de quienes vivan aquí, ésta sigue siendo mi casa. Aquí está mí templo. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso he sido expulsado igual que la odiosa de Ate y no se me había informado? ―preguntó con la misma mofa con la que "saludó".

―Para nada, hijo querido. Como has dicho, ésta sigue siendo tu casa. Tú verdadera casa.

―Y dinos, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia en ella? ―le siguió con las palabras Zeus a su esposa―. ¿Al fin te aburriste de tu mortal y despreciable amante y de todos tus caprichos en la tierra de los hombres, y has decidido retornar con los tuyos? De ser así, te advierto que antes debes doblegarte ante mí y suplicar por mí…

―Al Tártaros con lo que crees. Yo jamás renunciaría a Xena por vivir entre una pila de perfectas decadencias como ustedes. Si estoy aquí es porque se me da la regalada gana. Porque aún poseo un palacio y un templo en las alturas del Éter al que debo acudir aunque sea una vez cada siglo.

―¿Y sólo para visitar tu olvidado palacio es que te has atrevido a dejar sola y sin tu protección a tu preciada guerrera? ―le escuchó a Dioniso preguntar a su espalda. A lo que se giró inmediatamente para aplastarle la gustosa sonrisa con la que había formulado aquella pregunta. Seguramente por los planes que maquinaba en su cabeza.

―Cierto es, Ares ―le siguió Afrodita―. ¿La has sacado de Tracia, de tus dominios para dejarla en Dacia así nada más por una discusión entre ambos? ―afirmó más que preguntar como diosa del amor que era y como alguien que ningún asunto entre parejas se le escapaba.

Ignorando lo que Afrodita acaba de decir demás, Ares le soltó a Dioniso lo siguiente:

―Ni sola ni desprotegida, alcohólico. Ve quitándote la idea de enviar a tus asquerosas ménades a Dacia porque no podrían ni despeinar a mi guerrera. La he dejado bendecida por mi propia mano y rodeada de divinales escudos de mi propio poder. Tanto a ella como en la zona en la que se encuentra. Tal vez esté físicamente aquí, pero una parte de mi naturaleza, espíritu, esencia y hasta energía se ha quedado con ella. Repeliendo cualquier presencia divina que no sea la mía propia. Si no me creen, vayan y atrévanse a penetrar el campamento dacio en el que se encuentra instalada.

―Muy precavido hijo mío. Tal cual parece que tus poderes están igualando al de tu Crónida padre. Ya hasta andas regalando la bendición y la sanación a tus anchas. Cosas que sólo los que llevan la elegida como tu padre, yo y por último la especial Atenea, podían hacer. Mientras que los demás debían de obtener nuestro consentimiento antes. A no ser que estuviesen dispuestos a ceder su preciada inmortalidad como tú una vez hace mucho. Algo que aún no ha dejado de sorprenderme.

―El hecho de que no siga las reglas entre nosotros, no quiere decir que no las conozca madre. No tienes que pasar a mencionarlas. Eh… Sobre haberte sorprendido, sólo te digo que apenas estoy comenzando. Y lo de haberme vuelto más poderoso, tiene lógica. Fui unos de los pocos que salió ileso del Ocaso de los Dioses y que tras sobrevivir, no se fue a ocultar al fin del mundo en espera de que el grandioso Zeus resucitara. Yo en cambio sí supe aprovechar ese tiempo de nuevos cambios en la humanidad.

―Y dale con lo mismo ―chistó Artemisa en nombre de todos.

―Tú cállate elfa. Que no se me ha olvidado el reguerito que me dejaron tú, tu querido dorado hermano y tú también, chamuscado ―se refirió a Hefesto al mirarle por unos momentos― en mí territorio. En mi colosal Aresia.

―Fueron bajo mi mandato. Ya debes saber que tu voluntad en la tierra iba a ser controlada.

―Sí, claro. El gran padre de todos los dioses incapaz de levantar su trasero de su trono para ir a hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Teniendo que valerse a través de achichincles que le hagan el trabajo sucio por él. Algo digno de todo un rey.

―No te pases, hijo. Que por más sangre de mi sangre que seas, no me temblará la mano cuando decida cortarte la lengua.

Ares resopló ante algo que estaba por verse. Hastiado de paso por la cháchara en la que había caído.

―Veamos quien le corta algo primero a quien, padre. Ahora, si me disculpan, he de dejarles. Una entidad tan ocupada como yo sí tiene cosas importantes que hacer. No como otros que se pasan la vida sentados en sus tronos sin saber en qué día del año se encuentran. Yo, que en cambio llevo el conteo hasta del segundo que pasa, ha de verse en la obligación de moverse con él. Más cuando en la tierra mis fieles vasallos son meros mortales que nacen y mueren cada minuto que transcurren. Dándome bajas por un lado, pero también grandes sumas por el otro. Ya habrán visto que de Tracia ya mi poder se ha extendido por casi toda Grecia, por la misma Anatolia, por Serbia, por Dacia y en estos momentos hasta por el norte eslavo. Siguiéndoles prontamente Sarmacia y mi antigua Escitia. Tierra de mis primitivos adoradores. ¿Cómo la ven?

Nadie le contestó nada. Todos ahí sabían cuan ciertas eran sus palabras como para atreverse a desmentirlas. Preocupándose por ello y al mismo tiempo enfadándose. Al menos la mayoría. El rebelde de la familia iba ascendiendo cada día más mientras que el resto permanecían atados a las ordenes del Crónida padre. O la mayoría puesto que la fuga de Eris, Deimos y Fobos por todos y era bien sabida.

―Sólo te digo, que todo lo que sube, en algún momento tiene que bajar.

―Claro, cómo tú ―le rebotó el sermón a su padre―. Quien antaño quebraba los cielos con uno sólo de sus rayos y hoy en día le cuesta levantarse de su trono.

―Nunca dejarás de ser un insolente, hermano ―le dijo Apolo seriamente. Ganándose una odiosa mirada de Ares quien le iba a objetar eso de hermano por medio hermano pero al final prefirió la paz (raro en el) que obtener la razón. Ignorándole pues habían cosas más importantes que debía de atender.

―¿Algo más que quieran decirme?

En vista de que nadie le contestó o a su vez le preguntó cosa alguna, Ares simplemente desapareció de aquella antesala para dirigirse seguramente a su desolado palacio en el ala izquierda del Olimpo. Dejando a toda su masa de "admiradores" como lo que eran ante sus ojos, vivas decadencias.

De uno en uno todos se fueron retirando. No sin antes inclinarse ante el soberano Zeus que como siempre, permanecía en su asiento por un poco más de tiempo. Meditando en esta ocasión sobre la rebeldía de su hijo Ares.

―Padre ―le hizo abrir los ojos Artemisa quien se había arrodillado a su frente antes de dirigirle la palabra―. Te pido tu consentimiento para algo que he visto propicio adelantar. Algo que se ha de estar permitido en esta batalla al lado del destino. Pues siempre necesitará el mundo de los dioses para poder poseer uno.

―Te escucho, hija mía. Qué es eso que tu mente aflora.

―Que debemos de aprovechar que Ares se ha separado de la guerrera para intentar eliminarla.

―Ya escuchaste a tu hermano, Artemisa. A no ser que yo mismo descienda a Dacia, es que podríamos asegurarnos de que verdaderamente la mortal se halla totalmente protegida. ¿Cómo planeas entonces ir por ella?

―Lo escuché perfectamente, padre. Dijo que ningún dios que no fuese él mismo podía acercarse a su ramera. Pero en ningún momento hizo mención alguna de un humano.

El padre Zeus levantó las cejas ante la astucia de su hija tan similar a Atenea en sus cobrizos cabellos. Pareciéndole que el gen de la inteligencia venía ligado a ese fenotipo.

―Anda si así te place, hija mía. Tienes mi permiso y mi bendición para obrar lo que tú mente se ha ideado. Y esperemos todos que esta vez el Hado, el oscuro Moros, esté a favor de los inmortales dioses.

…

Se presentó en territorio dacio con una idea en la cabeza de lo que allí iba a hacer pero sin saber aún del todo los medios que utilizaría para efectuar su plan. Lo único que tenía claro es que por más poderosa diosa que fuese, no podía hacer su trabajo por manos propias. Recurriendo a unas humanas como se era de costumbre entre el resto de los dioses cuando querían que se diese su voluntad sin ser vistos. Tomando el físico de mortales o manipulándolos a su antojo cuando deseaban algún destino entre sus vidas y todos los que le rodeaban, o simplemente la de alguien en particular. Como era de ser el caso en esos instantes en los que se la pasaba con la vista aguda en los llanos que rodeaban el campamento donde cierta legendaria guerrera yacía. Protegida por los poderes de Ares y fuera del alcance de otros dioses.

Ella, Artemisa, esperó y esperó desde las alturas. Pues se hallaba en su forma incorpórea, hasta que eso que a su vez esperara le diera con presentarse. Lo único que indicaba su cercana presencia lo eran un grupo de ciervos ―su animal simbólico como diosa de la caza― que correteaban entre los pastizales mientras eran encabezados por su líder de gran cornamenta. Situándose en un claro entre nubes que iluminaba la verde hierba de primavera. Llamados tal vez, por la diosa a la que en la tierra representaban y que sobre ellos en esos momentos se encontraba. Viéndolos con orgullo por su elegancia y agilidad o como unas simples carnadas con las que atrapar a eso que esperaba. Lo cual no tardó en llegar.

Un soldado del campamento dacio se apareció en la llanura con sus arcos y flechas. Dejando su papel de guerrero entre los suyos para dárselas de cazador entre aquella manada de ciervos que milagrosamente hallaba. Acercándose a ellos con sigilo y cautela para no alarmarlos con algún ruido. Siempre en contra del viento para que su aroma de hambriento cazador no fuese detectado por los suyos. Hallando al fin el blanco exacto al cual dispararle una de sus flechas cuando entonces un destello dorado bajó como un meteorito del cielo a la tierra para impactar a tan sólo dos metros a su frente. Quemando el pastizal que le rodeaba y espantando de paso a todos los ciervos de la llanura.

Salido de su estupefacto y movido por la curiosidad, el guerrero soltó sus armas de casa para encaminarse lentamente hacia eso que clavado en la tierra se encontraba y que dorado brillo emitía. Identificándolo al instante de verle como un hermoso y lustroso puñal de mango y empuñadura dorada y hoja sumamente afilada con un resplandor igual a la plata. Con una hermosa gema verde en el centro de dicho mango que poseía a la silvestre forma de dos pequeñas astas de un ciervo joven. Admirando el arma con más intensidad que antes. Para entonces dejarse llevar por su infinita belleza. Regalo de algún dios para su mente. Arrancándole de la tierra con una de sus manos para levantarse con éste a la luz del sol y sentirse llenado por una fuerza divina a tiempo que el resplandor se extendía por todo su cuerpo antes de desaparecer en el propio puñal. Escuchando al final una voz en su interior que le dijo: "Mata a la Princesa Guerrera".

…

Su oscuro templo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Excepto por el polvo y las telas de arañas que hasta un dios como él no se explicaba como llegaban a las alturas del Éter para instalarse en los recovecos del Olimpo. Pensando que tal vez recibían ayuda de Aracné quien debía de pasárselas buscando alguna venganza contra Atenea la cual una vez hacía mucho tiempo la transfiguró en una araña humanoide. Si así era, sólo esperaba que la maldecida tejedora envolviera a su sabionda media hermana en un capullo más grueso que el mundo mismo del que no pudiese salir jamás. Tan así era su antipatía hacia la diosa. Algo que el tiempo se encargó de inculcar.

Como si los muros de su palacio le reconociesen como su legítimo dueño, antorchas y velas en candelabros se fueron encendiendo con rojiza llama a su paso. Lo mismo que puertas y cortinas que a un lado se hacían con el mero chistar de sus dedos o el ademán de su mano. También mantos sobre muebles y estatuas que se elevaban en un remolino hacia el techo en donde desaparecían. Revelando míticas figuras de mármol, bronce y hasta oro de grandes guerreros como Héctor y Aquiles, amazonas como su hija Hipólita y Otere (madre de ésta primera) y hasta la ninfa Harmonía con la que siglos atrás engendró a las primeras dichas amazonas. Estatuas representativas de su persona, según como las culturas se lo imaginaban, se hallaban también en una que otra esquina al paso del observador. Ya fuese sólo o acompañado con alguna de sus antiguas amantes inmortales como Afrodita y Eris. Figuras que antaño ascendió a los cielos tras admirar el arte de sus escultores humanos, o regalo de otras deidades en otros tiempos cuando no se veían enemistados.

Venir a su templo no era realmente lo que le había traído al Olimpo. Aún así no le veía nada mal aprovechar su estancia en el hogar de los dioses para echar una ojeada a su divino palacio y hasta descansar y despejar un poco la mente bajo su alto techo. Dirigiéndose directo a su trono levantado en negro mármol con un colosal asiento acojinado con un cuero teñido como la oscura sangre. Toda una pieza que lo definía como dios de la guerra con sus esculpidas calaveras de negro granito al final de los brazos y sobre el arco de un espaldar del que sobresalían diversas espadas de guerra de la teñida de negro madera de ciprés en la que se apreciaban canes tallados. Animal cuyas bestiales patas venían siendo las propias del mueble.

En ese asiento se sentó, permaneciendo por un tiempo que sólo Cronos podía precisar. Tratando de dejar su mente en blanco para ver si por vez primera en tanto y tanto tiempo, podía simplemente tener un momento de ocio consigo mismo. Razón por la que ni se molestó en consultar su miradero para ver como se movía el mundo sin su presencia. Ver como se desempeñaban sus fieles y seguidores en cada polo y como se hallaba también su figura representativa en la tierra. Su preciada guerrera. Su amada Xena. A quien había dejado sin aviso alguno entre sus hombres. Protegida con esos escudos comentados pero al fin y al cabo sola entre tantos guerreros. Pareciéndole mejor desaparecer de su lado sin palabra alguna que echarse una vez más a sus acostumbradas discusiones. Como la que habían tenido antes de alejarse de ella. Algo que no le daría mucha cabeza pues ya más tarde en circunstancias más propicias se encargaría de que las cosas se dieran a su modo. Mientras, debía seguir trabajando en una de sus tareas más importantes a parte de crear su imperio. Lograr que la mortal que le tenía cavilando en sus pensamientos no fuese cubierta por el oscuro manto de la muerte nunca más.

Uno de los consejos de las Moiras se encontraba siguiendo. Razón por la que había ascendido al Olimpo. Y ya que estaba allí, debía moverse con cuidado para no alertar a su familia sobre sus verdaderas intenciones. Por eso eligió aparecerse abiertamente por la puerta grande para que pensaran en todo menos en el verdadero motivo por el cual entre ellos se encontraba. Que ya más tarde, si se daban cuenta, esperaba tener eso que había venido a buscar. Aguardando a que se diera el momento propicio para entonces tratar de obtenerlo. Pues se trataba de algo que prácticamente debía de robar o arrebatar. Preparándose para la segura lucha que tendría cuando la voz de alarma se diese. Una lucha, como mucha otras ya pasadas o quedadas por pasar, que hacía sólo y tan sólo por su amada Xena. Guerrera que sin imaginárselo, estaba siendo asechada en esos momentos por el peligro sembrado por una de sus medias hermanas.

…

Era de noche. En sus tiendas o chozas la mayoría dormía. Los que la responsabilidad de vigilancia tenían, no estaban más atentos que sus propios compañeros dormidos a la hora de descubrir un peligro entre ellos mismos. Porque pocos sospecharían de un gran conocido. Un sobresaliente guerrero que ese día a todos una manada de ocho siervos había llevado al campamento. Supliendo muchos de buena carne en estupendo banquete. Honrado por su eficacia y maravillosa contribución, como también por su sorprendente caza. Habiendo matado a cada ciervo de un tiro limpio en el corazón, cuello o cabeza.

Era ese ágil cazador el que ahora andaba entre la fila de tiendas sin su arco o espada. Con las manos totalmente libres y paso tranquilo bajo la luz de la luna sin levantar sospechas de lo que en su mente se repetía en una voz que sólo decía: "Mata a la Princesa Guerrera". Una y otra vez como si su vida dependiera de ello. Convirtiéndose en un pobre desventurado poseído por la voluntad de una diosa que le levantó de su sueño profundo en plena media noche para ensuciarle las manos con la sangre de su líder. Olvidándose de sí mismo, de su nombre, de su identidad. Igual a una marioneta movida por unas cuerdas desde el cielo que le hicieron despertar, sacar bajo la almohada ese puñal que con recelo había escondido sin recordar a penas de donde había salido.

Traspasando la vigilancia sin ser detenido, el hipnotizado guerrero dio al fin con la carpa que pertenecía a la mortal que representaba al dios de la guerra en la tierra. Corrió el manto que la entrada cubría y entró en ésta con unos silenciosos pasos con los que parecía más flotar que estar caminado. Con tal sigilo pasó de largo por mesas, sillas y cestas hasta dar con el cubierto lecho de la legendaria guerrera. Hizo a un lado las cortinas, y sobre blando colchón relleno de lana halló a Xena envuelta en una gruesa sábana hasta el pecho dado que el fino camisón de algodón que poseía no le cubría mucho del frío.

"Mata a la Princesa Guerrera", sonó una vez más esa voz en la mente del guerrero.

En su lecho, Xena se veía estar plácidamente dormida. Con una mano en su alto pecho y otra sobre la almohada. Completamente ajena a la presencia que tenía al pie de su cama y que ahora mismo le descubría la corcha hasta la mitad del torso. Llevándose una mano al interior de su chaleco para extraer de ahí ese puñal caído del cielo. Envío divino de la propia Artemisa.

"Mata a la Princesa Guerrea", insistía la voz interna que no era otra que la propia diosa.

Sin ser dueño de sí mismo, el guerrero elevó el puñal sobre el pecho de Xena dispuesto a descenderlo velozmente sobre el corazón de un momento a otro. Y lo hizo. Lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas como si quisiese atravesar hasta las vértebras. Descendió el puñal con la decisión de todo un asesino mas nunca pudo hacerse de su víctima. Xena prosiguió tranquilamente dormida mientras que el arma homicida permanecía detenida a unas quince pulgadas de su pecho sin poder dañarle. Los escudos divinos de Ares habían funcionado. Detectando la esencia divina en el puñal y en el guerrero mismo. Leve en el humano, pero de todos modo presente al hallarse hipnotizado por una diosa. Una deidad que no era Ares. Por ende, los escudos de protección le tomaban como algo ajeno que a toda costa debían repeler.

…

Nix cubrió con su manto negro las alturas del Éter tras su hija Hémera descender a las profundidades del Érebo como estaba establecido. Pudiendo lucir sus brillo todos los hijos de Eos, las estrellas. Como también su naturaleza el silencioso Hipnos al que a todos trae el sueño. Don que a pesar de no necesitarlo en la misma medida que los humanos, los dioses como los olímpicos aun así le aceptaban para hacer más llevadera su longeva vida. Pues no era sano ni para un inmortal como un dios pasárselas todo el tiempo con la mente consciente y los ojos abiertos. Cayendo en el riesgo de sufrir una locura inminente. He a pues por eso que esa noche en particular en el Olimpo la mayoría de los dioses al sueño estaban entregados. Mientras que una parte en vigilancia se hallaba. Ya fuese por atender labores propias o porque no se fiaban del hijo pródigo que durante el día a las puertas del Olimpo había llegado.

Ares, aún en su trono no dudaba de que así fuera. De que par de sus "queridos" hermanos le tuviesen en la mirilla en cuanto se dispusiera a salir de su palacio y dirigirse hacia la edificación derecha en donde se hallaba lo que buscaba. Un objeto de suma importancia en los planes de inmortalización de su preciada guerrera. Valiéndole muy poco lo que pudiese ocasionar al tratar de conseguirlo. Que un dios de la guerra nunca debía de preocuparse por su naturaleza misma, la violencia. Matando el descanso que estaba teniendo, para levantarse de su asiento y ponerse en marcha hacia uno de los dorados palacios del Olimpo.

Sí que le urgía conseguir lo que quería y largarse de las alturas del Éter que tan aburridas le parecían, pero una cosa más le retrasó un poco antes de salir. Se trataba de algo que había dejado allí poco antes del Ocaso de los Dioses. Un regalo que una vez le quiso hacer a Xena luego de que se casaran y el creyese que al fin ésta hubiese cedido estar a su lado en toda la longitud de la palabra. Aceptando ésta regresar a su antiguo pasado como bélica guerrera y representarle a él y a su naturaleza de dios de la guerra en la tierra de los humanos. Eligiendo para ella ese regalo que nunca le llegó a dar dado que su relación matrimonial fue más corta que la vida de una mosca. Él que con tanto apuro lo mandó a fabricar a Hefesto al tratarse éste de un arma. Una lustrosa y poderosa espada con la que se fortalecería más de la cuenta. Quedando por más de un siglo en el interior de una caja entreabierta sobre una polvorienta mesa cercana a su trono con una copa volcada y otra de pie como compañía e indicativo de lo que costó dejar tal arma en el olvido.

Desvió sus pasos luego de su mirada, y ante aquella mesa fue a tener. Destapando la caja para tomar la olvidada espada envuelta en púrpura paño. Dejando al descubierto únicamente una roja gema incrustada al final de su empuñadura de oro amarillo y blanco en cuyo agarre le tenía forrado por una tira en forma de "X" de oscuro cuero. Una tratada piel de suaves escamas proveniente de la cola de una lamia. Material del que también se hubo de fabricar la vaina misma de esa espada. Que cubriendo la hoja del arma bajo el manto se hallaba. Queriendo por un momento desenvainar el arma para luego desechar la idea por no querer perder más tiempo y por no querer tan poco despertar antiguos y presentes recuerdos relacionados a una mortal en la que poco quería pensar cuando necesitaba su concentración en otra cosa. Desmaterializando entonces la espada con todo y púrpura manto en una de sus manos para poder llevarla consigo fusionada con su divino ser hasta que abandonase el Olimpo.

Abandonó al fin su oscuro palacio por medio de la teletransportación. Apareciéndose entonces en los jardines de uno de sus medios hermanos. El reluciente palacio de Apolo en donde el oro y el bronce brillaban en su nombre. Viéndole sin ningún cambio aparentemente. Esperando que en el interior las cosas fuesen igual dado que entre sus corredores y muros debía de internarse. Falto de una parte de sus poderes y voluntad una vez dentro de ellos al ser la zona de otro dios con otra naturaleza muy distinta a la suya. No sorprendiéndose que detectaran su visitan tan pronto como pusiese un pie en su interior.

Dado que no estaba en su interés admirar las posesiones de su medio hermano, como tan poco tener una charla con éste y aceptarle una buena copa de vino, Ares rodeó el palacio desde el jardín hasta dar con la zona este que al abierto cielo dada puesto que la oeste o izquierda conectada con la edificación del de Artemisa se encontraba. Diosa que al igual que su mellizo no deseaba ver. Sino a una nieta de Apolo que si la memoria no le fallaba, tenía su habitación en la parte derecha y algo posterior en donde conducente se hallaban la de sus otras hermanas y su padre Asclepios. Dioses menores con un pequeño templo conectado en sus respectivas habitaciones desde los cuales obraban para los mortales en la tierra tras escuchar sus súplicas o igualmente le enviaban castigos si sus actos les eran ofensivos a su persona. Como todos los dioses.

Una vez que situó desde el jardín una entrada perfecta hacia la parte del palacio que le correspondía a esa nieta de Apolo, Ares se atrevió a hacer uso de su teletransportación una vez más sumamente confiado de sí mismo. Apareciéndose en un balcón a varios pisos de altura perteneciente al templo de la diosa a la que esa noche un objeto le vino a robar. Abriendo el cerrojo de las puertas con la mente sin que ninguna fuerza se lo impidiera. Dando el primer paso hacia adentro sin que alguna otra le expulsara. Pensando sólo una cosa. O los dioses como Apolo si iban en precipitada decadencia que ya ni sus propios palacios podían mantener protegidos, o él, dios de la guerra, se había vuelto tan fuerte como su soberano padre lo fue en sus tiempos de gloria.

Penetró por completo en la estancia, vio que no se equivocaba en cuanto a las cosas seguían estando como hacía más de un siglo atrás. Aquella sala comprendía el pequeño templo de la diosa poseedora del objeto que vino a robar. Diosa cuya habitación pudo ver a medias a través de una entrada en forma de arco que daba acceso a amabas partes y que quedaba en una esquina en el fondo. Como en la mayoría de las habitaciones con templos que poseían esos dioses menores. Puesto que los olímpicos tenían una colosal que comprendía una parte del palacio en sí.

―Veamos si es cierto que aquí no te encuentras, maldita copa ―se dijo para sí Ares comenzando a hurgar en cuanta esquina del santuario de la diosa. Que no era otra cosa que una espaciosa sala de algunos treinta pies de largo y unos vente de largos, con un pequeño trono al final con un miradero cercano a la derecha, donde el abierto balcón estaba, puesto que a la izquierda se hallaba la comentada entrada hacia la habitación continua.

Era un pequeño templo, más bien un santuario. Levantado en columnas griegas de las cuales ambas hileras daban hacia los muros que constituían el cerrado santuario. Provisto de ventanales únicamente en el muro que hacia el Éter daba y de una puerta que se abría de par en par hacia el corredor que estuviese conectada, y que quedaba frente al trono una vez atravesada. De modo que todo visitante se encontrase cara a cara con la diosa una vez puesto un pie en su santuario.

Por lo demás, el lugar en sí no tenía mucho para apreciar. Estaba prácticamente vacío. Apenas tenía lo descrito. A excepción de estatuas, una rectangular fuente en el muro desprovisto de ventanas, y tablillas y mesas con poterías llenas de diversos medicamentos producto del arte de la medicina que practicaba la diosa. Don heredado de su padre Asclepios quien a su vez lo obtuvo del suyo, Apolo.

―A lo mejor dormirá con ella ―pensó una vez más en voz alta Ares a quien la situación le comenzaba aburrir e impacientar. Los olores que se desprendían de muchos de los frascos abiertos o a medios cerrar ya lo estaban mareando.

Traspasó el arco que dividía la habitación de santuario y halló a la joven diosa tranquilamente dormida. O eso supuso al ver las cortinas del lecho cerradas. En una recámara que poseía más frascos y potes con medicamentos que el mismo santuario. Gracias a la arquitectura que ahí también las ventanas estaban abiertas para permitir la ventilación. De lo contrario hubiese sufrido una alergia o un mareo seguro. Al cabo que si eso le pasaba, tenía que aguantárselas en no que hallaba esa "maldita" copa.

Evidentemente buscar entre todo aquello le iba a tomar más que tiempo. De todas formas comenzó. Elevando objetos y abriendo gavetas con su mente para tratar de descubrir esa copa. Volviendo a colocar las cosas sin hacer ruido aunque no necesariamente en su mismo lugar. Sin tener el menor éxito en lo más mínimo. De esa copa no se veía ni su sombra. Viéndose en la obligación de despertar a su dueña para obtenerla de una vez y por todas. Dirigiéndose con el trotar de sus botas a su cama, sin importarle que le escuchara porque al fin y al cabo lo que quería era despertarle. De un sólo jalón separó las cortinas. Cuan giro dio su contraído rostro a uno interrogante cuando no vio más que cojines y sábanas sobre el lecho. La diosa no estaba.

―Con que la niña sale a pasearse por las noches a quien sabe donde ―comentó al aire un ahora enfadado de Ares que no se imaginaba por todo el Olimpo buscando a la diosa. Trabajo por el que no quería ni pasar. Y como si Ponos, que a esta dificultad al mundo llenaba, sus pensamientos escuchase, tal vez porque en su persona a un padre reconocía tras su madre Eris unirse carnalmente con él, dios de la guerra y traerle al mundo como una entidad corpórea, tal deidad eliminó del destino de Ares tan molesto trabajo. Trayendo de vuelta a su habitación a la diosa justo cuando Ares se giraba para ir por ella. Chocando las miradas del uno con la del otro a ese instante.

La diosa, primero sorprendida y luego muy asustada, quiso salir corriendo de vuelta por donde había venido. Que nada bueno presagiaba un dios como Ares en su habitación. Imaginándose cuanto de todo podía pasar, o pasarle, y no el motivo exacto por el que el dios de la guerra se hallaba en su recámara. Dando primeramente unos pasos hacia atrás antes de recordar que sencillamente desaparecerse y reaparecerse luego en la recámara de su padre por grata ayuda era una posibilidad en ella. O mejor, en la de su abuelo. El olímpico Apolo cuya aura dorada y aspecto juvenil no mostraban el tiempo que llevaba.

Ares, imaginando que la diosa iba a escapársele como agua entre las manos, dejó su sorpresa al verle a un lado, para moverse con rapidez contra ella. Estirando su brazo hacia su cuerpo. Luciendo unas falanges en sus manos extremadamente articuladas por el efecto de la fuerza mental que estaba llevando a cabo para sostener mediante su telequinesis a su presa. Lográndolo justo cuando la divinidad menor y poco poderosa se comenzaba a desvanecer. Sosteniéndola al parecer por su cuello según ésta echaba la cabeza para atrás y le costaba respirar o tragar.

―Será mejor que no grites, Higía. O me encararé que termines como esposa del Érebo o el Tártaros. Sanando las rotas almas de los condenados por el resto de tus días.

…

Falló en el primer intento pero no por ello se daría por vencida. No era una simple humana, sino toda una diosa. Armada del don poco hallado entre los humanos. La paciencia. Permitiendo que el siguiente día a esa noche fallida transcurriera según a su gusto mientras que ella en su forma incorpórea se limitaba a observar desde las inmensidades, desde el alto cielo. En la nueva espera de una siguiente oportunidad para atentar contra Xena. La antigua asesina de dioses.

Fue durante el transcurso de ese siguiente día que un nuevo medio para acabar con la vida de la guerrera llegó a su cabeza. Le estaba claro que ella en persona no podía hacerlo. Como tan poco hipnotizando o manipulando igual a una marioneta mortal. Ni hablar de que el arma que diese muerte fuera una proveniente de su divinidad. De ambas cosas ya vio sus efectos cuando el guerrero que eligió y privó de consciencia alguna, le fue completamente inservible a la hora de clavar el puñal sobre el pecho de Xena. Ordenándole su retirada hasta nuevo aviso. Permitiendo que despertase al día siguiente y correspondiera a sus labores de soldado tomando todo lo ocurrido en la noche como un sueño en donde su lealtad era quebrantada.

Ya era de tarde cuando pensaba que no hallaría la forma de atentar contra Xena. Le estaba claro que no podía manipular a ningún otro guerrero porque los escudos que protegían a Xena detectarían su naturaleza divina a través del hipnotizado o hechizado por ella misma. Sólo la voluntad de un hombre podía hacer el trabajo por ella. Y en ese campamento dudaba que consiguiera a un guerrero que se atreviese a asesinar por decisión propia a su líder. Ningún fiel lo haría. En cambio, un enemigo sí podía. Pues Ares había dejado protegida a su preciada mortal contra el poder de los dioses. También contra ataques de mismos mortales en batallas pero para ello la guerrera debía de hallarse consciente y valiendo el espíritu de guerra en su interior que le protegía. Es por eso que una vez más aguardó a la llegada de la noche para hacer su trabajo. Tal y como su medio hermano en el Olimpo.

Esta vez todo parecía que iba a tener resultados positivos para su plan. ¿Elementos para llevarlo a cabo? El mismo hipnotizado guerrero que siempre y cuando mantuviera consigo el puñal dorado haría cuanto le pidiese, y unos prisioneros que divisó desde las alturas. Unos desventurados romanos que habían ido a parar en manos de los dacios de ese campamento días atrás. Interesándose en ellos desde esa tarde en la que los vio desde las alturas cuando algunos fueron sacados de sus celdas para interrogarles en una tienda por superiores como Xena. En la que nada bien les fue a juzgar por los golpes que lucían cuando le regresaron con los suyos tras los barrotes. Percibiendo profundo odio en sus mentes hacia sus agresores, los dacios enteros y esa líder ―mano derecha de un dios― que tan lacerantes latigazos les mandó a dar cada vez que se negaban a hablar. Dejándoles un gran odio en su interior del cual ella, Artemisa, se iba a agarrar.

La noche cayó nuevamente y mientras su medio hermano en el Olimpo se aprovechaba de la oscuridad y el sueño de muchos para lograr su cometido, ella en la tierra también hacía lo mismo una vez más. Enviando al hipnótico guerrero hacia las celdas de los soldados romanos con un mensaje muy claro. Abriéndose camino entre otros de su misma índole sin levantar sospecha alguna de lo que en su interior aguardaba. Obedecer inquebrantablemente a la diosa que su mente y cuerpo le tenía tomados.

Colgando de gruesas cadenas que sus muñecas sujetaban y laceraban, los prisioneros romanos se removieron entre éstas al ver como un dacio abría la puerta de la celda y se internaba en ella. Concluyendo todos con un mismo pensamiento. Otra vez venían a torturarles. O tal vez incluso a matarles. Pues a pesar de ser uno solo, el recién llegado sujeto traía consigo una pinta de sangriento asesino. Descubriendo un llamativo puñal entre sus ropas y alzándolo directo hacía uno de ellos. Quien juró que hasta ahí había llegado su vida. No obstante, para sorpresa de éste y de todos, el dacio guerrero lo que hizo fue liberarle de sus ataduras. Cortando ambas cadenas que le mantenían con los brazos alzados e entumecidos ante el asombro de todos. Que no se explicaban cómo tan grueso metal cedió ante el filo de un pequeño puñal. Lo mismo en las otras cuando el dacio repitió el acto.

Los romanos permanecieron unos instantes sin saber cómo responder ante aquello. Si darle las gracias a su libertador y salir corriendo, o no dárselas y salir corriendo por igual. Hasta que uno se decidió por hablar primero antes de actuar.

―¿Por qué nos ayudas? Se supone que somos enemigos.

―¿Quién eres y de donde sacaste ese puñal que rebana el metal igual que un trozo de queso?

―Silencio ―ordenó el hipnotizado dacio con una voz que no parecía humana. Lo mismo que las orbes de sus ojos cuyo iris se veía completamente oscuro y más grande de lo normal. Como si no tuviese por visión más que dos agujeros negros―. Que aunque sus ojos vean sólo a un cuerpo mortal, es una diosa a través de él que le habla― dijo la deidad de la caza llenando de incredulidad y al mismo tiempo temor a sus oyentes―. Escuchen con atención que es Diana quien se les dirige ―se presentó con su nombre romano―. Esta noche les he otorgado la libertad. Pero a cambio, he de encomendarle la siguiente tarea. Deben darle muerte a la líder que dirige a este pueblo. La nombrada Xena, antiguamente conocida en el mundo entero como la Princesa y les aseguro que su dicha les seguirá más allá de la muerte. Allá en las Islas de los Bienaventurados en donde me encargaré que sus almas sean colocadas. Vayan, y hagáis todos los que les digo.

Una vez acabadas sus palabras, al parecer Artemisa deshizo la hipnosis del guerrero dacio. Abandonándole frente a los romanos como un inservible objeto que ya no necesitaba. Como instantáneo efecto, el hipnotizado dacio regresó en sí sin tener la menor idea de cómo había llegado allí. Azorándose con los soldados romanos que tenía delante para luego enfocar el dorado puñal en sus manos. Invadiéndole imágenes de lo que había sucedido. Sintiéndose con ello completamente atormentado para salir despavorido como un mismo loco ante los ojos de los romanos. Quienes coincidieron en una cosa, quien les liberó no era quien ahora se alejaba corriendo.

…

De no ser porque era una inmortal, quien le viese pensaría que se hallaba a un paso de la muerte. Con su respiración agitada, sus ojos vidriosos y transpirada piel. Sólo esa lucha que ejercía contra lo que le atacaba, daba señal de que aún tenía fuerzas para vivir. O en ese su caso, para intentar resistirse a alguien que le superaba en poder. Uno de los doce olímpicos que en esos momentos se empeñaba en arrancarle de la cabeza algo que ella no estaba segura de tener.

―Me estás cabreando, Higía. En algún maldito y recóndito lugar de tu estúpida memoria debes de saber en dónde dejaste tirada esa copa.

―Ya te dije que la perdí en la Guerra de Troya y desde ahí ni yo ni nadie ha sabido nada de ella. ¿O es que alguna vez en estos últimos siglos me viste con mi copa en mano? ―se explicaba la descendiente de Apolo mientras trataba de remover de lado a lado su cabeza contra el frío piso de mármol en el que su tío abuelo le había lanzado.

Al principio no le creía. Pero luego de estar toda la noche y madrugada hurgando en su mente mediante su potente telequinesis, le fastidiaba tener que aceptar que la diosa de la sanación decía la verdad. No encontrando absolutamente nada que le pudiese servir de algo para hallar la desaparecida copa en el tiempo. Teniendo que ir cortando la lectura mental que forzosamente hacía en la diosa. A quien luego de imposibilitarla en el suelo con su propio peso, le presionaba en la frente con una de sus manos para hacer viable la conexión telepática. Pues ningún dios podía leerle la mente a otro si este no se la abría de ante mano. A no ser que poseyera un inmenso poder como los antiguos soberanos hijos de cronos, Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, y en este caso, él mismo. Inmenso poder que aun así necesitaba del contacto para poder lograr una conexión de aquella índole. Una habilidad que al efectuarla le consumía demasiadas energías.

―Suficiente entonces ―pronunció sintiéndose un poco cansado. Interrumpiendo la conexión al remover su mano pero no por ello permitiendo que la diosa menor se reincorporara. Continuando aplastándola y amenazándola con la mirada para que no gritase―. Lo único que me queda por pensar es que te dieron un poco de las aguas del Lete para que no recuerdes donde exactamente dejaste esa maldita copa ―supuso presionándole la garganta mientras que con la otra mano le mantenía bien sujetadas sus dos muñecas sobre los desparramados cabellos castaños y ondulados.

―No me dieron nada. La copa se me cayó luego de abandonar mi templo en Troya que era saqueado por los griegos. Ya lo viste todo.

Cierto era que lo había visto todo. La invasión de los griegos, las mansiones siendo saqueadas, los templos, el castillo de Príamo, mujeres troyanas arrinconadas con sus hijos para luego ser repartidas como esclavas entre los griegos que las mantenían cautivas y finalmente ella, Higía. Transformada en una sacerdotisa anciana ya asesinada en su templo para guiar al resto de de éstas junto con otras iniciadas en el arte de la sanación hacia un lugar seguro. Todas siguiéndoles creyendo que era esa maestra que el templo de Higía, la diosa de la sanación, lideraba.

Si en algo la historia no se equivoca, es que los dioses de cada pueblo abandonan sus templos una vez que la ciudad está siendo destruida. En Troya no hubo la excepción. No hay que mencionar que lo que respectaba a diosas como Hera y Atenea hacía años que ya no se hallaban en los suyos en Ilión, donde Troya se situó, por no favorecer a los troyanos ni con su presencia. En cambio, dioses como Apolo y todo su legado, bien ancladas que tenían aún sus raíces divinas en aquella tierra. Protegiendo a sus fieles hasta el último momento. Encontrándose en esta tarea Higía como nieta de Apolo. Guiando a aquellas despavoridas mujeres por saboteadas calles hasta abiertos campos en donde pudiesen seguir rumbo al este con otros sobrevivientes que lograsen hallar nuevos territorios en los que establecerse así fuera como trabajadores de campo.

Fue durante ese trayecto en el cual Higía, interceptada por otra diosa airada, perdió su divina copa cuando corriendo igual a una mortal iba con el grupo de aquellas mujeres que fieles siempre le fueron. Nunca faltando en su templo ofrenda alguna. Gratos regalos que ese día les salvaban la vida a esas mujeres apreciadas por la diosa. Pena que la protección que le daba no pudo continuar como ella deseaba, dejándolas a su suerte entre todo aquel caos narrado a través de los siglos. Pues no creyendo que poco faltaba para abandonar la ciudad, cuando se le arroja una lanza encendida en fuego en medio del camino. Deteniendo su paso y el de las mortales que le seguían que no necesitaban ser una diosa como ella para intuir que aquello era obra divina. Aceptándole su pensamiento cuando entre el denso humo de las alturas que el rojo de las llamas absorbía, hubo de aparecerse en su carrosa tirada por corceles la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra.

Conocedora del profundo odio que Atenea tenía para los troyanos, Higía, aún con el físico de la fallecida sacerdotisa, hizo frente a su tía abuela pese a que ésta le sobrepasaba en poder y fortaleza. Negándose a hacerse a un lado para que acabase con sus fieles. Produciendo un escudo que sorprendió a las mortales cuando la airosa diosa comenzó a arrojarle más lanzas de su carro a todas. Un campo que no tardó en romperse cuando Atenea recibió ayuda de su madrastra Hera. Reina de todos los dioses que pasó sobrevolando también en su carro tirado por corceles para hacerle ver a la diosa menor que con una olímpica no debía de meterse. Destruyendo su escudo con una candente esfera de fuego. Causando la muerte de varias mujeres por la explosión y por las lanzas de Atenea que al fin pudieron traspasar el quebrado escuro de protección de Higía.

Terrible espanto y dolor pusieron las sobrevivientes al ver los cuerpos quemados o atravesados de sus compañeras. Unas alcanzándolos para llorar sobre ellos y otras inclinándose ante las furiosas diosas rogando por su piedad. Tan así estaban hasta que se fijaron en que su guía ya no era la misma. Que nunca había sido quien dijo ser. Descubriendo su naturaleza divina, cuando tirada en el suelo tras la explosión, y con una lanza clavada en uno de sus costados, resplandecía doradamente mostrándose tal cual era. La diosa Higía. Con su divina copa dorada expulsada de su agarre por una de sus manos abiertas y su fiel serpiente de unos tres metros de largo rodeándole su inerte cuerpo. Que aunque con vida seguía y seguiría, pues inmortal era, su condición divina no le privaba precisamente de los poderes y ataques de sus semejantes o de mismos mortales movidos por éstos, los dioses.

Tumbada e inconsciente en la tierra que pisan los hombres, seguramente Higía hubiese deslumbrado a senda muchedumbre al otro día con su físico y aura divina sino hubiese sido porque su padre Asclepios y su olímpico abuelo Apolo le rescatasen de aquel sangriento suelo para reunirla en el Olimpo mientras todo aquel caos cesaba. Que ya era claro que ningún dios podía volver a residir en los templos de aquella nación. Concentrándose ahora sólo en los griegos e islas adyacentes cuyos pueblos aún seguían en pie. Mismo fin que tendría la sanadora Higía. Que recogida por su padre, quien antes le extrajo la lanza, fue montada en la carreta mientras que Apolo se dedicaba a arrojar flechas a Atenea a tiempo que un estruendoso rayo, obra de la furia de Zeus, le indicaba a Hera en no interferir en aquel rescate. Marchándose hacia los cielos los descendientes de la titán Leto mientras que en el suelo quedaba, tirada y manchada con lodo y sangre la dorada copa.

―Me parece increíble que no hubieses ido de vuelta por un objeto tan preciado para ti y para los enfermos mismos.

―¿Crees que no lo hice? Claro que regresé a las ruinas de Troya al cabo de una semana cuando mi padre me hubo sanado del todo. Caro viaje que tuve porque en el perdí a mi hermosa servidora, mi serpiente. El reptil se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar el suelo en cuanto puse pies en Troya. Pensé que sólo iría de caza o que incluso me ayudaba a buscar la copa. Pero si la encontró, nunca regresó a mí. Y hoy es el día en que hecha polvo ya es Troya, y yo sin mi copa y sin mi fiel amiga de lustrosas escamas me hallo. Sin poder curar las más desbastadoras enfermedades con la poción que producía ese cáliz divino.

No teniendo más que sacarle a aquella diosa, Ares se puso de pie permitiendo que se reincorporara y apartara tras uno de los pilares de su cama en donde se sostuvo para tomar aire. Pareciéndole completamente inservible, Ares se disponía a marcharse y dejarle en paz para caer de cabeza en la casa de las Moiras con una serie de reclamaciones respecto a los consejos que las tres procesaban. Pero en eso, las puertas de la habitación de Higía se abrieron. Asomándose primeramente sus hermanas dotadas al igual que ella del arte de la sanación, para luego ser apartadas por Asclepios y el dueño del palacio, Apolo.

―Con que aquí te escondías, hermano. En la habitación de mi nieta haciendo qué sabe qué cosa con ella ―habló con total aborrecimiento Apolo.

―¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?! ―bramó luego Asclepios corriendo hasta la nombrada junto con sus otras hijas. Interrogando a Higía quien afirmaba que nada grave le había sucedido.

―Te aseguro, curandero, que no son de mi tipo las que se dedican a sanar heridas. Sino las que se dedican a abrirlas ―le dijo Ares con su perfecto cinismo que sólo a él le salía en esos casos―. Y bien ―se dirigió ahora a Apolo―. Me parece que me buscaban. ¿Se puede saber para qué, MEDIO hermano?

―Para darte un mensaje por parte de nuestro padre ―respondió Apolo tomando una flecha del carcaj para apuntarla con su dorado arco hacia Ares―. Tanto él como el resto de los olímpicos hemos acordado que debemos de aprovechar tu retorno al Olimpo para ponerte un alto. Al menos no que tus planes sobre la tierra se desmorona.

―¿En serio? ¿Y tú y tus estúpidas flechas van a detenerme?

―También mi martillo ―se le escuchó decir al chamuscado de Hefesto asomándose detrás de Apolo.

―Y el poder de mi caduceo ―siguió Hermes sobrevolando a los dos y colocándose al frente mostrando su resplandeciente vara con dos serpientes enlazadas.

―Lo mismo que mis fuerzas de la naturaleza ―se sumó a los declaradores la rubia de Deméter.

Al ver que nadie más entraba, Ares se cruzó de brazos y riéndose en sus caras dijo:

―No me digan.

…

Detestaba admitirlo pero Ares tal vez tenía algo de razón en que los dioses iban en decadencia cuando ya ni su voluntad ni órdenes se llevaban a cabo. Cuando ya los humanos se atrevían a desobedecer los mandatos de los dioses. Como esos soldados romanos que no se atrevieron a atentar contra la vida de la legendaria guerrera. Dándose a la huída en vez de poner su milagrosa libertad en juego asaltando la tienda de la líder de todo un campamento de bárbaros guerreros que podían hacerlos picadillos si les atrapaban con las manos en la masa como también fuera de ésta. Enterándose en la mañana de tal hecho cuando desde las alturas vio a Xena salir viva y completamente ilesa de su tienda completamente furiosa de la fuga de los soldados romanos.

Es que los iba a matar. Sino era que con todas las maldiciones que les había arrojado terminaban estallando de repente de no alcanzarlos los dacios quienes en ese momento se preparaban para perseguirlos. Limitándose a observar lo que sucedía a tiempo que intentaba idear algún otro plan. Demorando poco en el mismo. Ya que a unos kilómetros de la frontera este de Dacia, a bordo de una canoa en abierto río, se hallaba su siguientes piezas para armar un nuevo plan. En el cual reusaría a los incrédulos e infieles romanos junto con esos nuevos elementos también humanos.

Algo tenía que darse con aquello. Que ya ella con anterioridad se había encargado de adelantar otro plan que en esos momentos podía combinar con ese que tramaba ahora. Esperando no fallar como en los otros dos anteriores. Que aunque consistía en lo mismo, en usar a mortales como marionetas para hacer su voluntad, el hecho de que manejara nuevos títeres hacía la obra diferente. Participando ahora una gente que culto le rendían. A ver si esta vez sus mandatos eran obedecidos. Tirando de las cuerdas con las que a los humanos manipulaban los dioses para así trazarle un nuevo sendero. Alterando las aguas por las que navegaban de modo que su embarcación fuese arrastrada a varios kilómetros hacia el oeste de su tierra nativa en medio de una inexplicable creciente que surgió de repente mientras pescaban. Temiendo por sus vidas y arrepintiéndose de desobedecer a sus madres y desplazarse más de la distancia establecida.

De este modo, alteró el destino para los implicados en ese día. Esperando poder darle su castigo merecido a los desobedientes romanos por un lado, mientras que por el otro llevaba a Xena a manos de una gente cuya persona grata no le era. Es por eso que atrajo a quienes la llevarían ante dicha gente tras influenciarles la mente. Deteniendo su embarcación cuando ésta hubo llegado al territorio elegido. Despertando en sus ocupantes el hambre y obligándoles a adentrarse en el bosque que se les presentaba en búsqueda de frutas o animalejos que cazar puesto que su pesca se había echado a perder. Otorgándoles cuanto de todo podían agradarle hasta que llegó el momento de hacerles chocar con los fugitivos romanos. Lo que fuese que sucediese entre los dos grupos no le importaba siempre y cuando el revuelo que ocasionaran atrajera a cierta guerrera que no tardaría en ensillar un corcel para internarse en el bosque en el que se encontraban.

Ya quería ser el mismo Moros para saber si su nuevo plan tendría resultado. En no que, un mensaje, aviso o revelación ―como quisieran llamarle― a la tribu natal de sus nuevas marionetas hubo de llevar. Pues esa que se había encargado de hacerles odiar, Xena, posiblemente retornaría a sus tierras mucho antes de lo imaginado. Presagio que llevó tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento a los sueños de quien la cabeza líder era entre aquella gente elegida por ella. Dejándole por enterada y regresando veloz hacia la frontera Dacia para ver como se iban moviendo su plan. En eso, una ráfaga mucho más veloz que ella, y que una gama de colores dejaba a su paso, le detuvo.

―Iris ―se le dirigió Artemisa ante la mensajera de los dioses―. ¿Me tienes algún mensaje del Olimpo? Pues has volado hacia la tierra como nunca lo habías hecho antes.

―Tu padre Zeus ordena que apoyes a tus hermanos. En estos momentos se intenta capturar a Ares.

Una orden de su padre era una orden de su padre. Y por más disgustada que estuviese de dejar sin supervisión su mesa de juegos, al Olimpo debía de ascender. Un tanto preocupada por el combate que allí le esperaba y por la poca producción que hasta el momento había logrado en la tierra contra la detestada legendaria guerrera.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Con mucha prisa y pocos ánimos como para realizar comentarios sobre el capítulo. El cual posee dos continuaciones ya escritas desde el verano del año pasado. Lamentando grandemente que como otros, se me esté haciendo difícil editar y subir. Así que muchos ánimos para mí porque les necesito. Les quiero a todas y a todos, les haya tratado por aquí o no. Son seguidores de ésta historia y he de agradecérselos por siempre.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuestas a REVIEWS<em>**

**_~Marina_**

_Saludos, querida. Te estoy muy agradecida por comentar y expresar tu agrado por la historia. Realmente te admiro cuando dices que la has releído varias veces. Te tiene que gustar la lectura inmensamente para realizar semejante odisea. Lamento dejarte mucho tiempo con la intriga, al igual que a otras lectoras, pero ya ves que he indicado mis razones para esta vez. Un abrazo quien quiera que seas, y que sigas disfrutando de mi historia como siempre._


	26. Amazonas

****Capítulo [26]****

* * *

><p><em>Lamento una vez más la larga demora. Pero la situación con la enfermedad de mi padre aún continúa, y si antes no tenía tiempo, ahora ni ánimos.<em>

**-oOo-**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_La serie de _**_Xena: Warrior Princess _**_o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, _**_Xena: La Princesa Guerrera_**_, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Amazonas**

Xena cabalgaba con una tropa de hombres bajo la espesura de un bosque al noreste de Dacia. Después de la batalla que se liberó al sur de este territorio, otras siguientes con igual o mayor éxito se fueron dando por el resto de aquella tierra con el objetivo de limpiar la zona de soldados romanos. Arrancándolos a todos como hierbas invasoras, desde la raíz. Deshaciéndose del régimen con el que pretendían manipular a cada pueblo con cada una de sus conquistas. Muy expandibles y exitosas hasta que se toparon con rebeldes que por primera vez les hacían retroceder como perros con el rabo entre las patas directo a su tirana nación. Si es que tenían la suerte de sobrevivir a sus venganzas. Los bárbaros como los dacios tal vez no poseían grandes ciudades que los identificaran como una nación, ni mucho menos una capital; pero eso no quitaba que el sentido de patriotismo no corriera por sus venas al momento de defender el territorio en el que tanto ellos como sus padres, abuelos y demás habían nacido y crecido.

A la cabeza de todos, Xena era consciente de que lo dicho era la mitad del motivo por la que la trentena de hombres que tenía detrás le seguía. Todos estaban siendo movidos por un espíritu de guerra activado por el deseo de defender la tierra que les sostenía los pasos y alimentaba al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, era obvio saber que sin la otra mitad de ese motivo, ella misma, no hubiesen obtenido la fuerza necesaria para hacerle un frente al enemigo que les amenazaba en ese tiempo, los romanos. Valiéndose de esto último para dirigirlos con su carácter y palabra. Dándole lo que deseaban por un lado, y beneficiándose ella indudablemente por el otro. Igual que en los viejos tiempos cuando lideraba a grandes masas de hombres, de guerreros. Donde su nombre, su honor y su gloria se engrandecían con cada victoria. Justo lo que volvía a suceder en estos nuevos tiempos.

Levantó su mano para indicar que se detuvieran. Habían llegado a un claro que vio propicio para que tanto ellos como los corceles que montaban tuviesen un descanso luego de estar en persecución de unos desvalidos romanos por más de una hora. Y después de ese tiempo, la silla de montar pasaba a ser algo intolerable.

―Que todos coman y descansen hasta nuevo aviso ―le dijo en griego a un soldado dacio que siempre cabalgaba a su lado, su traductor. Puesto que la lengua bárbara nativa de éstos aún no la dominaba y faltaría mucho para que así fuese―. También que lleven a sus caballos a beber en el riachuelo más cercano. Estas bestias serán fuertes, pero no se alimentan del aire.

En su dialecto, el traductor transmitió las órdenes y todos los hombres saltaron de sus corceles para disfrutar del tiempo de descanso que se les había dado. Estirando sus músculos y atacando rápido sus reservas de alimento para ir a recostarse de algún tronco para engullirlos mientras que sus corceles se ocupaban en engullir cuanta hierba o rama les fuera comestible para su especie.

Sin hambre y con pocas ganas de quedarse sentada o parada en una esquina en no que sus hombres engullían sus provisiones y luego reposaban, Xena dejó a cargo su corcel al traductor para que le llevara de beber como era requerido, y se encaminó sola entre el bosque en búsqueda de una nueva ruta. En adición, de un poco de tranquilidad.

Con su filosa espada, se abría paso entre arbustos y ramas caídas que le estorbaban. Descargando en el proceso un poco de la ira que guardaba en su interior como la guerrera que era. Ansiosa por dar con la pila de romanos que se les escapó a sus hombres esa mañana. Unos prisioneros a los que mantuvieron con vida por motivos de interrogatorio. Garantizándoles una muerte rápida si accedían a colaborar. Puesto que dejarles libres implicaba que revelaran la ubicación de ese siguiente territorio elegido para poner en marcha sus planes en contra de la nación romana. Todo un campamento provisto de miles de dacios de todo el territorio norte y este de la propia Dacia. Reunidos allí más que como hombres, sino como guerreros dispuestos a brindar respaldo a sus hermanos de más al sur y al oeste. Los más afectados por las invasiones romanas.

Si algo tenía perfectamente claro, era que si quería que las cosas le salieran bien, tenía que hacerlas ella misma. Por eso se encontraba ahí, entre ese espeso bosque. Con mal carácter y rechinando los dientes cada vez que recordaba los razones de su enfado. Dos si se era preciso. La primera, esa que la tenía ahí persiguiendo a unos fugitivos romanos que astutamente se le escaparon a sus carceleros a los que no se molestó en pedirles explicación. Simplemente pidió con furia un corcel, le montó y arrancó a todo galope con la tropa que le venía siguiendo. De eso ya hacía más de un hora. Porque lo que respectaba a la segunda razón de su enojo, esa ya venía existiendo par de días atrás.

―Ares, si no fuera porque sé que te has de encontrar bien lejos, diría que fuiste tú el que cortó las cadenas de los malditos romanos ―pensó en voz alta y con suma rabia al referirse a la persona del dios―. Todo por hacerme rabiar e ir en contra de mis planes.

Si el dios había sido o no el responsable de que aquellos romanos, unos cinco en total, se le escaparan, sólo el cielo que todo lo ve lo habría de saber. De cualquier modo, quien fuese el responsable debía de poseer un arma de estupendo filo como para haber podido cortar las gruesas y resistentes cadenas con las que mantuvieron apresados a los interrogados romanos. Entrando y saliendo del campamento sin ser vistos por nadie.

Era tanto su coraje, que no tendría contemplación alguna cuando diera con aquellos romanos. Que ya de por sí saber a la nación a la que pertenecían les eran completamente aborrecibles ante sus sentidos. Habiendo algo más. El temor hacia la idea que en medio de la última discusión tenida, Ares le transmitió. En donde dejó en claro, que si las naciones rebeldes no podían contra Roma, entonces pasaría a aliarse con este propio Imperio o cualquiera que levantara la histórica guerra que tanto ansiaba.

―Ni loca contribuiré a Roma, Ares. Ni loca ―habló como si el dios estuviese a su lado para escucharle. Porque al menos físicamente no lo estaba―. Sé que una vez derrotando a Marco Antonio en Egipto, respaldé a Octavio u Augusto, y con él, a la propia Roma imperial recién formada. Pero ya eso es otro asunto que ni me interesa recordar. Lo mismo que con mi hija Eva. El hecho de que la pobre haya caído en tus cuerdas manipuladoras como una misma marioneta es algo que me revienta. No obstante, el hecho de saber que al final del camino terminó alejada de todo ello, de la propia Roma y con ello de tus propios planes, me hace recordar una cosa. Que por más dios que seas, no siempre puedes hacer tu voluntad sobre los mortales. ¡Me escuchas, Ares! Una cosa es que haya accedido a representar tu poder en la tierra y otra muy diferente es a que me convierta en tu marioneta. ¡Que te quede claro!

Con tantos gritos al aire, ya hasta se parecía a ése con el que discutía. Toda una maniaca que apenas revelaba la causa principal de su coraje con tan conocido dios. Pues aparte de los desacuerdos del trabajo ―si es que así se le podía denominar a lo que unidos hacían con el espíritu de guerra de los hombres―, también existía otra disputa como pareja. Otra de tantas en la que poco les faltó para acabar como perros y gatos.

―¡Y eso implica que tan poco seré tu sumisa esposa si llego a renovar esos malditos votos que tenemos! ―acabó por espantar hasta el más soñoliento búho que entre el agujero de un árbol oculto yacía―. Ni creas que al firmar un papel te voy a entregar mi vida. Que si por no te has dado cuenta, es conmigo con quien te has antojado casarte. No con cualquier estúpida a la que tendrás lamiéndote las botas y pariendo como coneja cuantos escuincles se te antoje tener. ¡QUE TE QUEDE CLARO!

Era ese último punto, el de papel de esposa, el que más la tenía sacada. Sacada desde el momento justo en el que Ares comentó sobre todos los hijos que deseaba tener con ella. Unos fuertes y poderosos guerreros que comandarían también sus ejércitos según se fuese encontrando preparados para ello. Un deseo que Xena no compartía con Ares. Para ella, volver a ser madre era algo que simplemente no veía en su futuro. Ni quería ver. Por unas razones bastante obvias ya comentadas. No quería volver a sufrir. No quería tener un crío de nuevo y tener que entregarlo a otras manos sin poder verle crecer. Peor aún. No estaba segura de poder soportar el saber que se le muriese. Sostener su inerte cuerpo tal y como hizo con su primogénito. Algo, que con la nueva vida que estaba retomando, podía suceder. Siendo evidente que no estaba hecha, ni había nacido para ser madre. ¿No que el mismo Ares se lo había dicho?

Sí, era el temor de volver a equivocarse y fallarle a un siguiente fruto de su vientre que tuviese. El temor de no protegerlo como la madre que debía de ser. Si que era por eso el negarse a tener aunque fuese, uno más. Pero también lo era por otro motivo. Y este motivo lo era el padre, Ares. El hecho de tener un hijo con él, haría la unión de ambos mucho más estrecha. Algo que le llenaba de infinitas preocupaciones respecto a ella como madre, y a su criatura como hijo de un poderoso dios. Pues bien que sabía que un hijo a nadie ataba, pudiendo ella escapar cuando le placiera. Ahora, de que pudiese hacerlo con su hijo en brazos era otra cosa. No teniendo que conocer a fondo a Ares como para suponer que idearía mil y una estrategias para quedarse con el hijo de ambos y criarlo a su modo. Bajo la influencia de su naturaleza, la violencia, la sangre y la guerra. Siendo algo con lo que ella vivía y hasta le placía vivir, más no estaba segura de quererlo igual para un próximo hijo suyo.

Era por esto y poco más por lo que una vez más, ambos se habían peleado. Ares que todo lo vio como uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches de mujer, o de niña si le pedían su opinión más afondo, se tuvo que hacer a un lado antes de que su guerrera obtuviera un nuevo milagro para matar dioses. Quedándose con las inmensas ganas de siempre de pasar una noche más con ella. Un modo de brindar por el éxito que se venía teniendo desde que la llevó a esas tierras del norte entre dacios. Viéndola entonces reunirse con esa masa de indoeuropeos tras dejarle con la palabra en la boca sobre las posiciones y el poder de ambos. Realizando con ellos a través de cervezas y otras bebidas fermentadas ese brindis que él esperaba hacer con ella. Carcomiéndose por dentro como era de esperarse para entonces calmarse al pensar en una pequeña venganza. Si tanto su guerrera se había encariñado con esa masa de salvajes, opinión que compartía con los romanos, le complacería prolongar su estadía entre ellos. Largándose él a atender otros asuntos mientras ella permanecía entre perfectos incivilizados extrañando las comodidades de su templo en Tracia. Palacio al que en esos momentos ya estarían de vuelta de no haber tenido la discusión tenida.

Para Xena, Ares se había largado así como así. Como siempre le veía marchar, desapareciendo como el dios que era tras notificarle su giro de planes al día siguiente de su discusión. En donde le ordenaba, porque así fue, permanecer con los dacios del norte a tiempo que les dirigiera para que se fueran cumpliendo de uno en uno los ataques acordados a desplazamientos romanos o cualquier otro enemigo que se atreviese a plantar cara. Algo que haría a través de su autoridad pero sin mover ni un solo pie de la seguridad de ese campamento en el que la dejó instalada luego de brindarle su bendición y dejarla protegida con unos cuantos conjuros sin que ella se diese cuenta. Formando un escudo alrededor de ella para protegerle hasta de una misma lanza lanzada por el mismo Diomedes de Troya, o de la propia Atenea misma que prácticamente lo poseyó en aquel tiempo. Añadiendo que como dios que era, siempre se presentaría ante ella con tan sólo ésta llamarle en caso de que estuviese en algún peligro, como también en caso de que no lo hiciera pese a su orgullo. La mente de ambos estaba tan conectada, que sentiría cualquier emoción de su guerrera en cuanto a ésta le comenzase a correr la adrenalina por sus venas.

Y así no más había sucedido todo. Él que se marcha y ella que obedece tanto sus órdenes, que en un bosque a varios kilómetros de la protección del campamento dacio norteño que se hallaba. Alejada de una zona a la que Ares había dejado igualmente de protegida con su poder por ello de que si algún familiar suyo se le ocurría darse un paseo por esa tierra interna de Europa. Habiéndose desplazado más hacia el este tras haber alcanzado el límite norte del territorio. Deseando ver la cara que pusiese Ares cuando descubriese que una vez más sus órdenes le entraban por un oído y le salían por otro. Sino era que ya lo sabía y sólo se mantenía al margen en no que ideaba otro supuesto castigo al que ella le terminaría valiendo de madre.

Continuando su camino, trató de hacer a un lado todos sus enojos. Su meta ahí no era andar pensando en ellos. Sino hallar a los romanos fugitivos antes de que lograsen dar con cualquiera de los suyos. Hallados en tropas dispersas por el territorio dedicadas a someter a más pueblos, saquearlos y de paso esclavizarlos. Tal y como sucedió en el poblado de Damyan y tal y como venía sucediendo en los restantes adyacentes. De hecho, la tropa romana que atacó el fuerte de la zona sur en donde ella libró su primera batalla entre bárbaros, pertenecía a una división de todo un ejército diseminado por el mapa con el mismo fin.

Luego de haber andado algunos vente minutos, tal vez algo más, se detuvo en seco al toparse con pisadas sobre la húmeda tierra. Era algo que debía de esperarse tarde o temprano aunque no por ello dejó de tomarle por sorpresa. Alertando sus sentidos de inmediato junto con una pose defensiva. Las pisadas eran lo bastante fresca como para estar segura que los dueños de las botas que las produjeron debían de encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca. Y no se equivocaba. Pues justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta de regreso con su tropa para juntos seguir el fresco rastro, un crujir de ramas le hizo agacharse tras unos arbustos. Luego unas voces.

―Las tenemos ―anunció a los suyos la primera voz desde las sombras del bosque.

―No son más que unas salvajes. Pero en cuanto las domemos, nos sacarán de aquí. ¿No es cierto? ¡Pedazos de lobas desgraciadas!

Eran los romanos. Reencontrándose en un claro del bosque a pocos metros de Xena. Al parecer, con unas presas recién cazadas. Dos jóvenes mujeres que traían por los pelos amenazándole con el filo de sus espadas directo a sus frágiles cuellos. Convirtiéndolas en unas perfectas desgraciadas al tenerlas en sus manos.

―Claro que nos sacarán de este maldito bosque ―aseguró otro hundiéndole cada vez más el filo de su espada en el mismo hioides de una de las cautivas―. De lo contrario, terminarán hecha pedazos.

Las apresadas comprendieron que ante necios, lo mejor era tener los oídos sordos. Valiéndose únicamente de sus miradas para demostrar todo ese odio y repulsión hacia los que le habían quitado la paz en medio de ese bosque. Dejando en claro con éstas que estaban dispuestas a luchar por su libertad en cuanto tuviesen la menor oportunidad. Algo de lo que estaba segura Xena. Quien al observarlas desde su posición, le fue fácil comprender que no se traban de ningunas campesinas dacias. Calificándolas más bien como unas propias guerreras al juzgar por sus vestimentas ligeras de piel o cuero y lana propias para un medio silvestre, y las armas que portaban. Una un arco y otra una espada.

Quienes quiera que fueran aquellas mujeres, Xena se amparó en el siguiente dicho: "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi mejor amigo". Saliendo de su escondite para brindar apoyo a ambas mujeres, y de paso, acabar con los desgraciados que anduvo persiguiendo. Por una o ambas razones, corrió hasta el grupo con su grito de guerra en el momento en el que dos de los romanos golpearon a las dos rebeldes jóvenes y casi apuñalan a una que se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes.

Antes de que los romanos reconociesen a la mujer que se les había echado encima, ya uno de ellos caía al suelo con un corte mortal en su abdomen. Región en el que Xena le atravesó cuando éste se giró con una intención similar.

―Es ella, la líder de los rebeldes. ¡La mano derecha de Marte! ―gritó uno de los soldados como si acabase de ver al mismísimo diablo.

―Tonterías ―dijo otro―. Sólo es una mujer con aires de grandeza. Si tuviese a un dios de su lado, ¿cree que nos hubiésemos podido escapar? ¿Creen al menos que estuviésemos vivos ahora que vamos a matarle? Vamos, olvidarse de cuentos e ir por ella.

Dos de los otros soldados se dejaron llevar por las palabras de su incrédulo y confiado compañero. Olvidándose de las cautivas que momentos atrás sostenían, escurridas de sus manos desde la aparición de aquella que reconocían como la Princesa Guerra, los dos soldados no demoraron en atacarle a ésta con todas sus fuerzas. Uno mostrando la total ira en su rostro, y otra una partida sonrisa. Dos caras diferentes pero con un mismo sentir, el de le venganza. La venganza de dejarle hecha cantos los rebeldes bárbaros su hermosa y respetable líder.

Como le dictaba la experiencia de tantas peleas, Xena aguardó porque ambos confiados guerreros se le echaran encima con toda su furia. Recibiendo el ataque del primero con la hoja de su espada, para entonces patearle y hacerle a un lado para poder concentrarse en dar un alto brinco puesto que el segundo en esos mismos momentos pretendió rebanarle las piernas. Pobre diablo que no se esperó que su blanco cayese a su espalda y le atravesase con la espada de lado a lado. Cayendo muerto con los ojos desorbitados como muestra de que aún mantendría su incredulidad sobre el asunto.

Encolerizado por la rápida pérdida de dos de los suyos, el autoritario del grupo quiso ponerle fin al asunto lanzándose también contra una Xena que no se le dificultó esquivar la estocada que deseaba darle en su mismo pecho. Doblándose de rodillas para impedir ser atravesada para rápidamente cobrar su erguida postura y parar un siguiente golpe con su espada. En eso, siente aproximarse con total ira el anterior soldado que había pateado. Teniendo que usar su espada ahora contra éste para salvarse de una herida en su costado izquierdo. No sin antes a ver mandado a volar la espada de su contrincante primero.

Apartadas de la pelea, las dos jóvenes mujeres permanecían como meras espectadoras del hecho divididas entre el querer brindar apoyo a esa recién aparecida que les había salvado, y entre alejarse de allí aprovechando que volvían a estar libres. Cosa que aunque sus pies querían hacer, sus ojos las obligaban a continuar como espectadoras de algo completamente asombroso para ellas. Pues no todos los días se veía a una mujer batallarse contra cinco hombres y mostrar indicios se salir victoriosa.

Deshaciéndose del soldado que había pateado al clavarle su espada por debajo de su mandíbula hasta el mismo cerebro, si es que tenía, Xena sacudió contra el aire la sangre que le bañó su espada con una media sonrisa bastante maquiavélica para el asustadizo soldado que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen por temor de terminar como sus otros tres compañeros. Destino del que no se salvó puesto que en cuanto eligió a echar carrera, olvidándose de todo y cuanto todo, Xena le lanzó ese puñal que siempre llevaba en una correa en su muslo oculto bajo la falda.

―Quedas sólo tú ―le siseó al restante que tomando una espada de sus compañeros recién muertos, se negó a salir en huída como el cuarto.

―Así es, desgraciada. Alguien tiene que vengar la muerte de los míos y el destino me ha elegido a mí, como ya habrás visto.

―Los tuyos, claro. Como si alguna vez los hubieses visto como hermanos. No querido, por eso y por más no podrás vengarles. Porque la mugre como tú ni se quiere así misma, ni vive y muere con honor.

―Piensa lo que quieras, perra de Marte.

―Ah, ahora si me asocias al dios de la guerra. Muy tarde, querido. Muy tarde.

Sin poder esperar más al verle muerta y completamente desangrada en el suelo, el restante soldado se arrojó sobre Xena como la vez anterior. Cegado por la ira. Xena, que así lo comprendió, se preparó para vencerlo como la primera vez. Confiándose ahora ella de que podía lograrlo en un parpadear sin sospechar que su oponente ahora se movería con mayor cautela luego de haber estudiado sus movimientos. Siendo precavido luego de que ésta le bloqueara su ataque y echándose hacia atrás cuando vio venir una patada directo a su estómago. Sorprendiéndola entonces con unas rápidas estocadas a las que Xena no les encontró explicación hasta saber a donde iban retrocediendo sus pasos. Directo a un risco. El soldado le valía si le hería o no. Lo que quería era llevarla hasta el borde de una dura caída.

A medio camino del risco, Xena trató de girarse para cambiarle los planes a su oponente. Lográndolo justo cuando se hallaba a dos pies del borde. Propinándole un cabezazo al ahora derrotado soldado y luego una clavada de su espada antes de mandar su cuerpo con una patada risco abajo. Con ello, su victoria parecía haberse efectuado. Dígase parecía porque no acabando por girar su cuerpo cuando escuchó un grito de alerta por parte de las dos mujeres que había rescatado.

―¡Cuidado!

Sin tener tiempo de explicárselo, el primer soldado que había herido se dirigía a ella a toda carrera con unos planes bastante obvios. Empujarla por ese mismo risco así se fuera él con ella. Algo que no le importaba cuando era consciente de la fatal herida mortal que le tenía abierto su abdomen. Abrazando a la autora de ésta y lanzándose con ella por aquel mismo risco en donde vio caer a uno de los suyos.

La pendiente inclinada recibió varias veces el sordo golpe de ambos cuerpos cada vez que rodaron por su superficie violentamente. Separándose en el primer impacto y dirigiéndose cada uno por rumbos diferentes. Rumbos que al final terminaban en un rocoso suelo que les recibió a ambos por igual.

…

Un techo de pencas y paja en el que se colaba la claridad fue lo que percibieron sus ojos en cuanto los abrió con algo de molestia. Acto que le provocó ardor y hasta mareo jurando que todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. Cerrándolos para suspender la desagradable sensación y entonces descubrir que tenía una inmensa sed producto de la resequedad de su boca y garganta. Entreabriéndola y cerrándola con muy mal gusto en un intento de humedecerse con su propia saliva. Acto que le provocó un ardor en sus resecos y partidos labios.

Como si escuchasen sus pensamientos, alguien le acercó un cuenco con fresca agua. De la cual, sin apenas abrir los ojos, bebió a grandes borbotones mientras que su cabeza se le era alzada por la nuca para impedir que se ahogase. En eso, mientras aún tragaba, fuerza su vista para ver quien le brindaba tan generosa atención.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó con pesadez a quien identificó como una curandera o chamán entre los treinta años de edad. Basándose en los collares de semillas y pequeños huesos de animales que portaba. Enfocándose luego en una serie de puntos rojos alrededor de sus cejas y ojos verdes meticulosamente tatuados. Pasando la mirada a su achocolatado cabello dividido en centenares de trenzas decoradas con coloridos abalorios y plumas. Luego a la túnica marrón rojizo que mantenía atada a su cintura con un cordón que le servía a su vez para mantener sujeta una pequeña daga. Observación que la hizo ponerse alerta. Queriendo incorporarse a duras penas al comprender su desvalida posición.

―Quédate acostada.

―Pero yo… ¡Aish!

Un agudo dolor en su costado derecho y otro en su muñeca izquierda le obligó a permanecer tendida. Llevándose las manos a ambas regiones con interrogadora mirada hacia la curandera que le asistía.

―Te fracturaste ambas regiones al caer. Por fortuna, no fue tu cuello. Digamos que has tenido suerte. Doble suerte si contamos el que te trajesen aquí.

Xena palpó con su mano la región de sus costillas completamente vendadas y con ungüentos y hierbas entre las telas para ayudar en la sanación. Encontrándose despojada de sus habitual vestimenta de guerrera para no llevar más que un mero trapo de lana atado a un sólo lado de sus hombros. Dejando al descubierto parte de sus pechos que afortunadamente se encontraban bajo los vendajes. Bien, al menos sabía que si tenía que salir corriendo, no lo haría desnuda.

―¿Desde cuándo estoy aquí? ―quiso saber observando como la curandera iba de aquí para allá con frascos, hierbas y vendajes ensangrentados que Xena sabía que no eran de ella. Sino de cuerpos que alcanzó a ver en camillas a su frente.

―Llegaste ayer en la tarde. Pero las hermanas que te trajeron estuvieron cargando contigo por tres días y tres noches corridas. Eso porque lograron recuperar los corceles con los que habían salido en su viaje. Por lo que es normal que aún te sientas mareada. Durante el trayecto despertaste en par de ocasiones y te volvías a ir en la inconsciencia.

―Eso es algo que puedo imaginar. Lo que no, es que esas dos sean hermanas. Son tan diferentes... ―comentó recordando el físico de ambas. En el que una era blanca, rubia y de ojos azules, y otra de piel bronceada, cabello negro ojos color miel.

―Si te refieres a las dos jóvenes que te trajeron, no. No son hermanas de sangre. Aun así, aquí todas nos vemos como tal una vez que pasamos a formar parte de nuestra tribu.

A Xena no le pareció extraño la costumbre que le dictó la curandera. Siéndole completamente comprensible que un conjunto de personas, de la índole que fuese, se tratasen como hermanos de sangre tras vivir y trabajar cada día unos con otros. Como que ella misma era un ejemplo de eso si le preguntaban sobre la sociedad en la que se crió en esa segunda vida que poseía. Sociedad de la que ya ni se quería acordar. De la que ya no pensaba hasta que…

―¿Dónde estoy? ―repitió su pregunta con más exigencia. Una sospecha acaba de vibrar en su interior y no estaría tranquila hasta comprobar su veracidad.

―Estás a salvo, por ahora. Y eso es lo que te debe de importar.

Ante el misterio de aquella chamán, porque ahora sí que estaba segura de que era tal persona, Xena pasó a estudiar apresuradamente todo lo que le rodeaba. Desde el techo que observó por primera vez, el tipo de plantas medicinales y ungüentos que yacían sobre una mesa, la confección de una vestiduras y armas que vio arrinconadas en el suelo o colgadas de ganchos, y finalmente en todos los cuerpos convalecientes que se hallaban en las otras camillas de puros palos entrelazados con colchones rellenos de paja o lana. Notando que todos eran de mujeres.

¿Cómo no haberlo supuesto antes? Ya se decía ella que todo ese ambiente se le hacía sumamente familiar. Tanto, que hasta había tardado en reparar que le conocía. Verdad que comprobó en cuanto vio a tres mujeres, con atuendos de guerrera, entrar a la choza para visitar a sus compañeras heridas. Brindándolo un respetuoso saludo a la chamán como un ente sagrado que para ellas representaba.

―Quiero mis armas y mis ropas. Yo debo irme ya.

―Para que quieres armas si aún no puedes ni ponerte de pie ―le dijo la chamán tras soltar unos vendajes que lavaba y dirigirse hacia su rebelde paciente.

―Claro que puedo. Es una muñeca y una costilla lo que tengo fracturado. No ambas piernas así que…

―Shshshsh.

Sin esperárselo, la chamán le callaba y hasta le obligaba a recostarse de nuevo con tan sólo espolvorearle unas hojas molidas en su cara. De seguro, alguna droga que le estaba haciendo perder el conocimiento recuperado.

―¿Qué me…? ¿Eso es…? ¿Me quieres…?

―Duerme, duerme.

Sin poder hacer resistencia, el sueño pudo con ella. Cayendo rendida en la camilla en la que se encontraba postrada.

…

Despertó de nuevo. Nada más que ahora era una celda de barrotes y piedra. Algo que no le tomó por asombro pues en sueños ya cargaba consigo la preocupación del saber en donde se hallaba. Un lugar que con anterioridad había frecuentado en varias ocasiones en esa segunda vida que tenía. Brindando apoyo como la guerrera que era cuando la zona caía en amenaza o por otras razones menos alarmantes como participante de alguna escolta o simple mensajera. Lugar que luego había dejado visitar por una seria problemática personal. Un lugar en el que evidentemente tenía otra.

―No puedo creer que haya terminado precisamente aquí ―se quejó llevándose una mano a la frente descubriendo que tenía un poco de fiebre―. Lo que me faltaba. Que empeore de salud y entonces se me haga más difícil salir de aquí.

―¿Es que no te gustaría ser una de nosotras?

Con sobresalto, se incorporó de golpe del colchón en el que le recostaron percatándose de la compañía que tenía. Las dos chicas responsables de que ahí estuviese le miraban sentadas en unas sillas tras las rejas. Cada una con una de sus legendarias armas.

―Denme mis armas ―rabió Xena estirando sus brazos para que le entregasen lo que pedía. Con ello, esa punzada de dolor se hincó de nuevo en su costado.

Pasmadas, las chicas se miraron con una mueca como quienes no saben cómo responder.

―He, no podemos ―negó la que era morena―. Se supone que ni siquiera estemos aquí así que mejor te dejamos para que sigas durmiendo y…

―Que me den mis armas. ¡Ahora! ―gritó y una vez más el dolor le atacó provocando que se encorvara e hiciese otra mueca en el que demostrase el mismo.

―Que no podemos, hemos dicho ―soltó la rubia armándose de pronto con gran valentía mientras que con su compañera hacía uso de las armas de Xena para amenazarle. Mirándolas, Xena pone los ojos de lado pensando en las estupideces con las que tenía que lidiar―. Además, para qué quieres unas armas que ni siquiera podrías sostener.

―Escuchen niñas, no estoy para…

―¿Niñas? Hablas como si fueras una vieja cuando a poco nos sobrepasas en edad ―objetó la morena con algo de extrañeza.

Cierto era. El recuerdo de su primera vida le hacía actuar así. Sin embargo, por otra parte lo hacía acorde a la edad que tenía en esos precisos momentos. Una edad por la que una vez pasó. Toda una etapa de impulsos y arranques sin meditar o reflexionar tan siquiera. Justo lo que estaba haciendo con esas jóvenes. Moviéndose con agresividad cuando podía hacerlo con sutil delicadeza y convertirlas a las dos en una llave para escapar de allí. Pues en esta segunda vida que tenía volvía a tener un cuerpo joven, pero gracias a la memoria, su interior era el de esa calculadora y sabia mujer que alguna vez fue. Al menos por momentos.

―De acuerdo ―les dijo algo sonriente―. Permitiré que las sigan cargando un tiempo más ―accedió suspendiendo una lucha hasta nuevo aviso. Aquellas jóvenes tal vez podían ser su llave de salida si se movía con las palabras correctas―. Ahora, ¿podrían alcanzarme mis ropas? ¿O eso también me lo van a negar?

Las chicas se lo pensaron un poco para entonces terminar cediendo a la petición de la que les había rescatado de un cruel destino en manos de los romanos. Levantándose de sus asientos para descolgar las vestimentas y dejárselas a un lado de la camilla.

―Pero no te puedes ir ―dijeron al unísono.

Deshaciéndose de ese manto blanco con el que le tenían postrada, Xena les miró con ceja alzada en un indicativo de que eso estaba por verse.

―Antes de pensar en escapar, primero te conviene escucharnos ―sugirió la rubia―. Tenemos que hablarte sobre nuestro código y nuestras leyes. Verás, la aldea en la que te encuentras no es una cualquiera y necesitas saber quiénes la habitamos pata moverte con más cuidado cuando te toque hablar con nuestras superioras. Que por cierto, no han de tardar en venir a verte.

―Creo saber perfectamente donde me encuentro. Me hayo en una aldea amazona y ustedes son unas aprendices en las artes de la guerra que me arrepiento de haber ayudado. De lo contrario, no me hallaría aquí. En una tribu poblada sólo por mujeres que asesinan a cuanto hombre se acerca a su territorio y persuaden a las de su mismo género para que se unan a ellas. Momento muy feliz para todos si esa desvalida pasa a ser un nuevo miembro y algo no tan feliz si se niega. Porque se ven en la obligación de desterrarle y dejarle a su suerte donde mismo la hallaron o en uno aún más lejos para que continúe con su vida donde sea que la había estado viviendo si es que tiene la suerte de recuperarla.

Las chicas no se esperaban que su salvadora supiese esa información, menos que estuviese consciente de donde se hallaba pues nunca se les decía a una extraña de primera instancia. Pero tan poco se sorprendieron. Quien no supiese de una amazona no conocía la guerra. Y por lo que habían visto, su salvadora era toda una guerrera.

―Primero que nada ―se alzó con algo de mar carácter la rubia quien empuñaba el Chakram―, creo que preferías estar aquí a haberte quedado tirada como una misma muñeca de trapo tras haber rodado mil veces por aquel barranco.

―Sí, deberías agradecernos.

―No hay nada que agradecer. Simplemente hemos quedado a mano ―les respondió Xena sin mirarle por andar ocupada calzando sus botas.

―Como sea. Lo que importa ahora es lo que ya sabes y la decisión que tomarás ―prosiguió la rubia.

―Podrías llegar a ser una buena líder si te nos unes. Porque pese a que ya contamos con una reina, los distritos separados necesitan siempre de una líder que represente en cada aldea a la reina y…

―Le sea leal hasta la muerte ―le completó las palabras a la morena―. O le rete a esa misma muerte e intente hacerse con su trono.

―Hablas como si fueses una de nosotros ―comentó la rubia sin llegar a ver la veracidad de sus palabras.

―Eso es algo que se podría debatir.

Las dos jóvenes se alzaron de hombros por el misterio de su interlocutora. Esperando que por su bien, no actuase del mismo modo con las superioras o tendrían que despedirse de la idea de tenerla como maestra. Pensar que se les vino a la cabeza tras traerla a su aldea y suponer que ésta se uniese a su hermandad. Argumentando que sería una grandiosa amazona después de verle combatir de la manera en que lo hizo contra aquellos romanos.

En su interior, Xena suponía que aquel par de jóvenes no le reconocían al ser estas unas nuevas integrantes de la tribu o tal vez porque aún no se les había dado un papel como guerrera cuando ella visitaba su aldea. Probablemente porque aún eran muy jóvenes o poco diestras parar ser unas propias guerreras. No hallándose en grupos de esta índole y con ello no participando o trabajando junto con guerreras de otras tribus. Por la razón que fuese, Xena esperaba ser reconocida muy pronto por otras amazonas. Si no es que lo había sido ya. Preocupándose por lo que eso pudiese significar. Mas confiaba en sí misma de que cualquiera que fuese el resultado, creía estar segura de poderlo manejar.

Como si hubiese llamado con el pensamiento a ese resultado, una nueva compañía que entró en la infraestructura de piedra deteniéndose frente a la celda en la que ella se hallaba. No haciendo Xena otra cosa más que agachar la mirada en espera de la reacción de las que una vez fueron sus hermanas.

―¡Alla, Hana! ―sonó una voz demandante entre las apiñadas recién llegadas. Abriéndose paso entre éstas, un total de siete y con ella ocho, para tirar por los brazos a las recién nombradas. Las dos jóvenes que chalaban con Xena―. ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? Les dije que no se acercaran a esta mujer.

Al ver a la autoritaria amazona de unos 28 años de edad por lo que calculaba, Xena la reconoció enseguida.

―Pero ella nos salvó de los romanos, mamá ―replicó la joven rubia cuyo aspecto compartía con su madre. Causando que Xena de pronto les mirase a ambas con algo de sorpresa antes de retirar su mirada de vuelta hacia un lado.

―Silencio, Hana. Que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de quien hablas.

Posicionándose al lado de la furiosa madre, otra amazona que Xena también había conocido ―aunque no tan cercanamente como la primera― le dijo:

―De nada sirve que nos esquives la mirada. Desde que llegaste te reconocimos como una de nuestras hermanas. Como una amazona.

Ante esa información, Alla y Hana quedaron asombradas a tiempo que ataban cabos sueltos en sus cabezas. Ya se decían ellas que su salvadora conocía mucho de las de su clan.

―Ex amazona si somos más claras ―demarcó la madre de Hana tras colocar a su hija y a su morena amiga a su espalda como si Xena fuese la peor de las pestes―. Si las memoria no nos falla, esta traidora abandonó su clan en Sarmacia desde hace meses. No volviéndole a ver hasta ahora.

―Por eso hemos venido a pedirle una explicación, Larisa ―argumentó la segunda amazona.

―¿Explicación? ¿Explicación dices? ¿Qué más explicación quieres a parte de la que ya se ha contado a los cuatro vientos. Que esta traidoras abandonó a las suyas para darse de la mano con el propio dios de la guerra. ¡Con Ares! El padre de las primeras amazonas que tras traerlas al mundo, no hizo más que abandonarlas junto con toda sus descendientes. Un dios al que le debemos más desgracias que bendiciones. ¿O es que no se acuerdan de la guerra de Troya? ¿O de todas las persecuciones que hemos sufrido desde la llegada de los romanos sin recibir amparo suyo de su parte? ¿O de todas las trampas que nos ha puesto a través de los años? Suficiente como para que no le volviésemos a brindar culto alguno nunca más.

―Creemos ser todas conocedoras de nuestra historia con el dios de la guerra griego, Larisa ―le aseguró su compañera―. No obstante, como hermandad que somos, hemos de movernos por un protocolo. Y este nos dicta que primero se debe cometer un juicio antes que un veredicto.

―Pues yo opino que debemos de expulsarla. Artemisa no toleraría que tuviésemos entre nosotras a una guerrera que tiene tratos con el dios de la guerra. Nos castigaría a todas por igual. Ésta traidora como mínimo debe irse. Pues no ha hecho otra cosa que seguir los pasos de su igual traidora madre.

―Tú que sabes quien fue mi madre en verdad ―le dijo Xena a la acusante de Larisa. Mostrándole una dura mirada de enojo, pero al mismo tiempo una media sonrisa de burla.

―Una traidora que recurrió a Ares para lograr quedar embarazada de una niña. De ti precisamente. No extrañándome que le entregase su cuerpo para lograrlo.

Aunque la mujer a la que Larisa se refería no era su madre de sangre pese a haber nacido de su vientre en esa segunda vida que tenía, Xena como quiera le debía esa honra y gran sentimiento por haberle criado. Pues a fin de cuentas se trataba de su segunda madre en su segunda vida. Enfureciéndose al escuchar como se enlodaba su nombre sin tener idea de cómo se dieron las cosas realmente. Llenándose de ganas de partirle la boca a Larisa que por lo visto no había dejado de odiarle. Odio que por lo visto también se había incrementado.

―¡Suficiente! ―puso orden una recién llegada al grupo que al igual que Larisa, se abrió paso entre todas pero sin necesidad de tocarles. Pues todas, incluso Larisa, se hicieron a un lado automáticamente en cuanto le escucharon hablar.

Puesta de pie tras haber querido echársele encima a Larisa, Xena se detuvo para suponer que la recién llegada debía de ser la nueva líder amazona de aquella aldea por lo que le dictaba su porte de alto rango. Preguntándose en silencio qué habría sido de la líder anterior que conoció en esa aldea cada vez que la visitaba en compañía de su querida y difunta amiga Vera. Lo más seguro había fallecido en alguna batalla, como toda gran guerrera.

―Que no son los actos de la madre los que se han de juzgar, sino los de la hija. Los de ella ―retomó el habla la líder en medio del silencio quedado. Acercándose a Xena para interrogarle como la superiora que era en esa aldea―. Tú debes ser Lysia, la gran espadista ―le llamó por su nombre de amazona a lo que Xena responde en un tono muy bajo lo siguiente:

―Eso creía.

―¿Qué has dicho?

Silencio.

―Se te ha hecho una pregunta ―dijo con severo tono la amazona que anteriormente discutía con la madre de Hana. Echándose hacia atrás tras su líder pedírselo al levantar un brazo en señal de que no interviniera.

―Bien, Lysia. O como te llames ahora ―agregó creyendo a ver escuchado la baja contestación de Xena―. Se te acusa de unirte y servir a Ares. ¿Es eso cierto?

―Si y no ―contestó con resequedad―. Si me le he unido, pero no le sirvo como una sierva entregada a su amo. Digamos que sólo compartimos una cercana relación en la que ambos tenemos nuestros motivos ―abundó mostrando una media sonrisa ante lo que eso podía significar para las amazonas. La líder que le observaba atentamente hubo de levantar otra de sus cejas para proseguir.

―En todo caso, estás de su lado. Faltando a nuestra diosa Artemisa con tu acto. Quien aborrece a su medio hermano desde la caída de los olímpicos.

―Me sé la historia de inicio a fin ―comentó Xena con algo de hastío―. Más de lo que te imaginas. No necesito que me la recuentes.

―Claro, es de esperarse. Es de esperarse que la reencarnación sepa todo sobre el alma que la posee. Un alma de una legendaria guerrera, que según cuentan, siempre fue muy preciada para Ares. Dios que debe de haberse encargado de instruirte en su pasado o de paso el mismo espíritu de esa fallecida que habita en tu cuerpo.

Ahora quien levantó las cejas fue Xena. Las amazonas la daban por un cuerpo poseído. No sabiendo que era peor, que creyesen eso o que se enteraran de que en realidad era esa legendaria guerrera renacida en su mismo cuerpo en una segunda vida.

―¿Y qué tal si en realidad fuese esa legendaria guerrera? ―les dio que pensar con una leve mirada de astucia―. ¿Qué tal si en realidad nunca fui Lysia y en realidad fui esa guerrera del pasado?

―Entonces date por muerta.

Al escuchar la respuesta de aquella líder tras unos instantáneos semblantes de preocupación en la mayoría de las amazonas y uno algo contraído por parte de Larisa, Xena no comprendió la razón de dicha sentencia. ¿En qué drástica manera les afectaba el que fuese esa legendaria guerrera como para querer verle muerta? Pregunta que se hizo en sus adentros con una seria mirada. Comprendiendo que a partir de ahora, con tal de preservar su vida y libertad, estaba obligada a luchar contra las miembros de un clan que una vez fueron sus hermanas.

―Darme por muerta. Darme por muerta por el hecho de estar enlazada a Ares. ¿Por eso acabarían con la vida de una guerrera que independientemente de ello, ningún mal que les ha hecho? ―preguntó intentando obtener una explicación más abarcadora―. Sea quien sea que soy, creo que no debería de importarles. Está claro que hace tiempo que dejé de ser una de las vuestras. Si es que nunca lo fui. Que no tengo intención de ser más una miembro entre cualquier clan amazona y que a su vez ustedes como esas amazonas no lo desean. ¿Entonces, para qué buscar derramamientos de sangre? Porque deben de tener claro que lucharé. Y aunque creo saber que me basto sola para defenderme, Ares podría mostrarse en cualquier momento para interceder. Podría aparecer ahora mismo aquí y liberarme si quisiera ―dijo con su general media sonrisa intentando intimidar a las guerreras. Algo que logró en muchas al ver como se ponían a mirar las caras y los alrededores. Sólo la líder y Larisa se mostraron inmunes a la amenaza.

―Te hallas en la oscura ignorancia, Lysia ―afirmó la líder―. No teniendo ni idea de quien llevas en tu interior. Alguien que ha de pagar por sus crímenes contra hermanas nuestras en el pasado a las que traicionó.

Con un rostro que indicaba todo su desconcierto, Xena seguramente se preguntaba qué diablos decía aquella amazona.

―Tienes razón en algo, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué me hablas. Que yo sepa, esa guerrera que acusan ―esta vez se limitó a referirse como ella―, jamás fue una amazona por lo que jamás pudo haberlas traicionado. Pues sólo se le denomina traidor a aquel cuya confianza se le ha sido entregada y la destroza. Y hasta donde se sabe, las amazonas no le entregan su confianza a nadie que no sea una miembro de su clan ―comentó negándose a creer en la veracidad de aquel cuento de sangre y traición.

―Tal vez no completó los ritos para llegar al ser de todo una amazona ―entró diciendo la chamán que le había atendido. Caminando entre las presentes que al igual que a su líder, con respecto le cedieron el paso―. Pero si habitó entre ellas, comió junto a ellas, luchó junto a ellas y más que nada, se ganó el aprecio, la admiración y la total confianza de su gran líder. La antigua y legendaria reina Cyane. A quien está en nuestro deber vengar como descendientes de su antiguo clan que todas hemos de ser.

Ah, ese nombre. Le sonaba en su memoria como según le sonaban muchos otros. Aceptándolo como oriundo de amazonas y de alta jerarquía. Pero no estando seguro en que tiempo exacto de su pasado pues algo le decía que lo escuchó en tiempos distantes. Tanto, que hasta le parecía que perteneció a más de una reina a lo largo de más de un década.

Dejando a un lado el nombre, se concentró en la información en general. Preguntándose de dónde la sacaban aquellas amazonas que con tanta seguridad se la transmitían al grado de ir hablando de venganza.

―Hablan de algo que sucedió hace más de un siglo. ¿Cómo tuvieron constancia de ello y cómo pueden asegurar que es verdad?

―El alma que te posee parece que está dando los primeros signos de preocupación, Lysia ―dijo la chamán adentrando una mano entre los barrotes para intentar tener contacto con una Xena que lo impidió echándose hacia atrás―. Usándote para intentar salvarse. Como todo espíritu colonizador y ladrón de cuerpos.

Locas, así era como le daba a todas con eso de la insistente posesión. Sin embargo, lo que le decían sobre la traición de un clan le tenía totalmente atenta.

―Hace más de dos estaciones ―prosiguió la chamán― que nuestra hermandad ha sido prevenida del alma que has abierto al mundo. Mundo que da la impresión de haber caído en su poder para levantar grandes batallas por doquier.

―Hice una pregunta. ¡¿De dónde sacan todo lo que dicen?! ―rugió en su negativa de creer en algo que no entendía y que aún no le aseguraban que perteneció a su pasado. Ella no había sido la única guerrera en el mundo―. ¿Y cómo aseguran que yo soy… que en mi interior yace el alma de esa acusada? ¡Contesten!

―Deberías de imaginar ―toma la palabra la líder― que no nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados luego de enterarnos de que una servidora de Ares andaba por el mundo levantando batallas en su nombre y reuniendo seguidores. Mundo en el que nunca reparamos hasta que este comienza a amenazarnos. Siendo el trabajo que haces para el dios de la guerra una gran amenaza para la seguridad de nuestras tribus. Muchísimas tierras que nos rodean se han vuelto un caos en contra de Roma. Nación que se encuentra respondiendo ante esa rebeldía. Llevándose consigo tanto a culpable como a no. Dentro de los cuales ya han caído hermanas nuestras. Muertas o esclavizadas por manos de romanos o propios esclavistas sin nación ni tierra que con ellos comercian. Un efecto que se ha visto en todo territorio debido a la exigencia de mano de obra de este imperio debido a la que han perdido en cada revuelta.

―Que yo sepa, los romanos se han hecho de amazonas desde siempre. Cosa que continuarán haciendo tanto con ustedes como con cualquiera, halla o no revoluciones. Así que en vez de echarle la culpa a los que luchan, deberían ponerse a luchar ustedes también.

―Jamás nos uniríamos a Ares ―chilló Larisa recibiendo el apoyo de sus compañeras. Xena, que le miró con seriedad, dedicó un tiempo para hacerlo también con su hija Hana. A la que compadecía por tener a semejante madre.

―No, Lysia ―prosiguió la líder―. No es de nuestra naturaleza involucrarnos en eventos que no nos concierne. Que ya con la guerra de Troya, hace más de mil años, nuestra hermandad tuvo suficiente experiencia al respecto.

―Como quieran. Por mí y por Ares todas pueden continuar con sus vidas restringidas en estos bosques. Que al menos a Ares le da lo mismo si se le unen o no. Ahora, no se podría pensar igual si se atreven a interferir en sus planes. Si se atreven a atentar con algo suyo. Y creo que todas en estos momentos saben que yo soy muy preciada por él. Por lo que les aconsejaría que me dejaran libre por las buenas.

―Nos han asegurado que tu dios no puede hacernos nada, Lysia ―dijo la líder a lo que Xena tan poco comprendió dejándolo todo en otro _veremos_―. Lo que nos permite proceder contra ti y contra el alma que te posee con la debida justicia. Y no nos temblará la mano al momento de hacerlo por más hermana nuestra que hallas sido. Pues estuvo claro para muchas hacen meses que tu fidelidad había cambiado. Algo que pudimos comprobar con nuestros propios ojos.

―Hermanas nuestras te vieron en tierras celtas el año pasado ―estalló Larisa una vez más―. Poco más de un mes desde que se reportó tu desaparición en tu tribu―. Luego en un revuelo que formaste en un pueblo en Amfípolis en el que hasta los propios lugareños te clasificaron como una de nosotras. Por no decir que te reconocieron dado que has dejado de serlo desde hace mucho. Prefiriendo servir al dios de la guerra en sus dominios por largos meses para salir hasta hace poco y atraer romanos a nuestras tierras al armar más revueltas en Dacia.

―Al principio ―continuó la líder―, tus hermanas en tu tribu natal se negaron a creerlo. Tu pérdida les había dolido mucho puesto que siempre fuiste muy preciada para ellas. Pero ahora, que saben, que están seguras en lo que te has convertido, no han de seguir pensado igual sobre tu persona. No mostrando ningún tipo de abogacía por ti ante el veredicto de nuestra actual reina.

―Con que así están las cosas. Por lo que me sorprende que no me hayan matado cuando me trajeron aquí ―dijo lanzándole una mirada a Hana y Alla a quienes continuaba atribuyéndole su mala suerte. Chicas que perfectamente lo comprendían no creyendo poder volver a acercársele nunca más. Afectándoles por otro lado que fuese esa de la que desde hacían meses todas las tribus hablaban y designaban como desobediente y traidora.

―Quitarte la vida jamás sería la solución, Lysia ―habló la chamán―. Al contrario, la agravaría. Permitiendo entonces que el alma que te posee tome total dominio de tu cuerpo al tu abandonarlo tras la muerte. Haciéndose con él y volviendo a la completa vida como debe de desear. Por eso es sumamente necesario despojarte del alma de esa guerrera con la que el mundo enteró te está identificando. Entregándosela a los espíritus vengadores que invoquemos para hacerle justicia a nuestras hermanas del pasado. Impidiendo al mismo tiempo que se abra por completo al mundo a través de ti y vuelva a atentar contra nosotras como lo hizo una vez.

Más que locas ya las estaba dando por perfectas imbéciles que insistían en que estaba poseía. Y si eso le molestaba, más aun que continuasen acusándola de un crimen contra unas amazonas de hace más de un siglo. Acto que le parecía improbable en su primera vida puesto que ella nada que tenía que buscar entre amazonas. De que hubiese peleado con unas cuantas de ellas lo podía admitir pues no negaba que a su memoria habían llegado recuerdos de enfrentamientos contra algunas de éstas. Pero hasta ahí. Nada de traiciones y apuñaladas por la espaldas pues aseguraba no haber interactuado estrechamente con ningún clan en su pasado. Como mercenaria y guerrera, sus batallas se libraban en territorios donde estaba segura de obtener poder, ganancias y beneficios. No viendo que tales cosas las pudiese hallar en unos grupos de mujeres aisladas de los hombres que a lo único que se dedicaban era a danzar alrededor de una hoguera cuando no tenían con quienes pelear.

―De ese modo ―prosiguió la chamán― te limpiaremos de ella y entonces la reina y el concejo decidiría sobre ti como nos exige nuestro código y nuestra ley.

―¿Para qué quieren insistir en un juicio cuando ya tomaron una decisión de ante mano?

Las amazonas no le contestaron. Siendo claro que Xena, para ellas Lysia, no se equivocaba. Su suerte ya estaba echada desde mucho antes que retornase con las suyas. Aunque fuese por accidente.

Comprendía que le reclamasen por unirse a Ares. Comprendían que no aprobase lo que estuviese haciendo junto a él y que de paso se sintieran amenazadas o perjudicadas de una indirecta forma por ello. Lo que seguía sin entrarle por ningún lado de su cabeza era la acusación que lanzaban y mucho menos de dónde la sacaban. Porque una cosa era que se enteran por sus propios ojos que se mostraba ante el mundo como una antigua legendaria guerrera ―revivida, reencarnada o poseía, como quisieran verle― y otra muy distinta a que salieran con que tal guerrera debía un pago de sangre ante su hermandad.

―Lamentamos tu destino, Lysia. Pero no nos queda más que procesar contra ti ―expresó la líder dando una señal de retirada―. Serás trasladada para someterte ante un despojo espiritual y posteriormente enjuiciada. Ya que a pesar de estar poseída, aún conservas tu razón y conciencia. Actuando bajo la misma pese a saber lo que eso para nosotras significaría. Traicionando tu hermandad y ofendiendo a nuestra diosa Artemisa. Quien como nuestra soberana protectora nos advirtió del arma de destrucción en la que te estás convirtiendo y al ser que a este mundo de vuelta estás trayendo. Un ser que una vez anduvo entre nosotras y nos apuñaló por la espalda.

―Sí, y todo eso se lo dijo la propia Artemisa en persona. ¡Qué sorpresa! De pronto toda una historia les cae del cielo y ustedes aquí en la tierra toman cartas en el asunto como unas marionetas en manos de una deidad.

Con que al fin salía el gato. La diosa de la caza, de la supuesta virginidad y diversas artes. Una resentida olímpica que buscaba destruirla por medio de las amazonas. Sociedad por medio de la cual volvió a la vida y en medio de la cual esperaba verle morir.

―Artemisa sólo nos previno y exhortó a buscar en nuestro pasado ese mal cometido contra nuestra hermandad. Acudiendo ante nuestras ancianas quienes por medio de los relatos de sus madres y abuelas transmitidos de generación en generación, llegamos a tener un primer conocimiento incierto. Sumergiéndonos entonces entre los inscritos y grabados en piedra y tablas. Entre los numerosos pergaminos que conservamos repartidos entre las aldeas, y que relatan nuestra historia a través de décadas, para tener una información más certera. Hallando en ellos al alma que en ti ha reencarnado. A Xena, la Princesa Guerra_. _También conocida como la Destructora de las que le viene mejor a la hora de recordar lo que hizo con todo un clan nuestro hace más de un siglo. Una asesina con cuyo nombre te han bautizado en este erróneo camino que has tomado.

Por lo visto, su presencia en el pasado también había quedado grabada entre amazonas. Su historia con Borias y los centauros no era la única que había sido escrita. Preguntándose una vez más el por qué alguien se hubiese molestado en escribir eventos de su vida. Fuese sólo uno o varios, no hallaba explicación. Preguntándose también ahora, si realmente lo que dictaban las amazonas era cierto. Porque una cosa era que se rumorara algo con palabras y otra a que se hallase escrito.

―No tienes salida, Lysia. Por lo que será mejor que aceptes lo que en ti recaerá. Y tal vez, tal vez se te permita preservar tu vida.

Sin ya nada más que decir, todas las amazonas se marcharon. Dejándole tras los barrotes en aquella fría celda con la grabada sonrisa de Larisa cuando se hacía de sus armas al pedírselas a una Alla y Hana que lamentaban su suerte a pesar de todo.

…

Los días iban pasando y Xena que se preguntaba en dónde se encontraba Ares para sacarla de aquel lío en el que se hallaba. Trasladada ahora de una celda, a prácticamente una jaula movida por un carretón tirado por un caballo. Cruzando oscuros bosques hacia el este en dirección al interior de Sarmacia. La tierra de procedencia de las amazonas. Territorio que les vio nacer y que les diseminó en la antigüedad hacia otros por medio de las guerras. Hablándose en escritos históricos y mitológicos sobre amazonas tanto en Grecia como Anatolia si al sur se refiere. Porque si es al norte, se hallarán también en la fría Siberia tras atravesar la región de Escitia.

Pensando en la historia de esta nación gobernada únicamente por mujeres, Xena le daba la razón a Ares en una cosa más. Los tiempos ya no eran los mismos. Hallándose tan poderosa hermandad al borde de la extinción. Reduciéndose su número con el pasar de los años. Terminando donde comenzaron. En una zona fronteriza con el territorio euroasiático e indoeuropeo entre Dacia y Escitia. La denominada Sarmacia de la cual partieron hacia numerosas guerras como la ocurrida en Troya. Y que ahora les acogía y aislaba tras haberle recibido como una madre que le abre las puertas a una hija que se marchó de casa y que vuelve echa pedazos.

Realmente no les deseaba nada mal. Apenándole que tal hermandad llegase a su fin un día de tantos. Pero si no le dejaban de otra, ese final se adelantaría en su historia si atentaban contra ella. Siéndole una lástima que las pocas mujeres que conocieran del arte de la guerra acabasen en medio de éste gracias a la estupidez de llevar a cabo la voluntad de una diosa que no movería un solo dedo cuando les viese caer.

―Ni porque Sarmacia y hasta la gran Escitia son también tus antiguos territorios te brindas en aparecer, Ares ―hablaba entre dientes con ella misma. Sentada con las piernas estiradas sobre la paja que le habían colocado para dormir y para lo que le pidiese su cuerpo hacer. Necesidades que apenas se llevaron a cabo por eso de que apenas le daban de comer o beber. Orinando poco más de dos veces al día y excretando sólo dos en toda esa semana que venía efectuándose de viaje. Manifestándose mejor en las noches. No precisamente porque no le viesen al sus custodias encontrarse dormidas. Sino porque era cuando único la carreta se hallaba quieta sin esos continuos y fastidiosos brincos a las ruedas caer en zanjas u hoyos que la encargada de las riendas del caballo no le importaba esquivar.

Una completa pesadilla si le permitían opinar. Eso era lo que le parecía lo que estaba viviendo. Sintiendo lo que sentían los esclavos. Llegando a pensar que Ares si sabía sobre el problema en el que se hallaba metida y que aún no movía un dedo para otorgarle un castigo. Uno muy merecido, al ver del dios, por haberle discutido la última vez.

Escoltada por amazonas sobre sus potentes corceles, otra semana más transcurrió en ese deprimente estado en el que perdió varias libras de peso y desarrolló severas llagas en su piel producto de la resequedad y el frio, picadas de insectos, una propia alergia contra el heno que le rodeaba y la falta de higiene en la que se hallaba. Algo que a las amazonas no le parecían importar. Pues ninguna se inmutó a darle aunque fuese una sábana para cubrirse del frió o un paño húmedo con el que limpiar su cuerpo. Si tan sólo le hubiesen permitido conservar su capa, pero hasta eso le negaron. Sorprendiéndose que le dejaran sus ropas de guerra y hasta sus botas. Conociéndolas, sabía que cosas como esas les debían de ser muy codiciadas. Suponiendo que si la mataban, varias se pelearían por tenerlas. Ni se diga sus armas.

No le habían dicho a donde la llevarían pero ya se lo imaginaba. Como que se crió entre amazonas en esa segunda vida para saberlo de sobra. Para saber de un lugar en el que todas las aldeas de la región ―separadas por kilómetros que tardaban semanas en ser atravesados― se reunían para elegir a su nueva reina o integrar a nuevas hermanas, planificar batallas, tomar acuerdos o realizar juicios como al que a ella le deparaba. En un punto del territorio en el que cada tribu tenía acceso. Una manera de hacer equitativas las distancias en casos de reuniones. Una manera también de mantener secretas cada aldea en caso de que esas reuniones estuviesen compuestas más que por amazonas.

Unas montañas en las cercanías le confirmaron su sospechas. Pues en el centro de éstas, se hallaría un levantamiento amazónico con una serie de torres de vigilancias, chozas, una plaza ceremonial y sobre todo, un templo consagrado a Artemisa. Algo muy similar a las aldeas en las que habitaban. Con la única diferencia en que allí el número de amazonas era extremadamente reducido. Tratándose sólo de vigilantes y sacerdotisas dedicadas a Artemisa. Mujeres que a diferencia de las restantes sacerdotisas de los otros templos situados en cada aldea, éstas no precisamente tenían que ser amazonas. Bastaba con que tanto ellas como las guerreras tuvieran algo en común, la devoción por Artemisa, como para considerarse hermanas de fe.

De haber continuado por el abierto camino entre el bosque, habrían llegado al destino elegido en algunas horas. Pero como eso equivalía a moverse en la noche, prefirieron acampar una vez más y continuar la marcha al amanecer. Adentrando la carreta y los corceles que montaban en el interior de los árboles, para instalarse como de costumbre. Ingiriendo las últimas provisiones de alimento que le quedaban. Unas verdaderas miserias compuestas por panes ya endurecidos y queso.

En su jaula de barrotes, Xena no se molestó en suplicar por alguna migaja. Era evidente que si casi no había para el grupo, mucho menos para ella. Teniendo que conformarse con la fruta que le dieron en la mañana. Y eso porque había salido gratis de un árbol por el que pasaron. Considerándose con el estómago al menos lleno con algo sólido pero no pudiéndose decir lo mismo de un líquido como el agua. Estaba realmente sedienta. Tanto, que de hablar, su voz sonaría seriamente ronca. No probando ni una sola gota de agua desde la mañana del día anterior. Tragando hondo en silencio cada vez que miraba de reojo a las amazonas beberse el último contenido de sus cantimploras. Sobre todo a Larisa. Amazona que quiso ser partícipe de la escolta y que en esos momentos se echaba a chorro el agua de su cantimplora por boca y cuello. Malgastando demás todo para que Xena le viese disfrutar del refrescante líquido.

―Larisa ―se escuchó llamarle la líder que en aquella travesía también se encontraba―. Al parecer te sobra agua como para querer darte un baño. Así que no creo que te moleste compartir con la prisionera. Ve y dale un poco.

―Puede aguantar hasta mañana ―protestó la nombrada.

―¿A caso vas a contradecir las ordenes de una superiora?

Como no podía hacer tal cosa, contradecir a una líder, Larisa se levantó del tronco en el que descansaba y con mala gana se dirigió ante la carreta donde yacía Xena. Quien en todo momento permaneció recostada en una esquina. Acercándose Larisa hasta ella por esa área tras los barrotes para burlonamente decirle:

―¿Tienes sed?

Xena no le respondió pero si le miró a los ojos y luego a la cantimplora.

―Anda, extiende tus manos. Me han ordenado darte de beber ―le continuó hablando Larisa sin dejar de sonreírle. Expresión que a Xena no le simpatizaba. Aun así, hizo lo que se le pedía pues la sed que cargaba era mucho más fuerte que su orgullo en esos momentos. Además, Larisa parecía estar obligada a darle. Por lo que accedió a lo que se le recomendaba al cabo de unos largos segundos. Extendiendo amabas manos en forma de un cuenco a través de las rejas. Recibiendo de inmediato el agua que anhelaba por todas partes menos en sus manos. Lo poco que le habían dado, se lo echaron a perder. Y como si fuese poco, Larisa que le escupe a sus palmas.

―¡Larisa!

―Me dijo que le diera agua, pero no cómo ―se defendió ésta reuniéndose entre gracias y burlonas palabras con sus compañeras. Importándole un comino el regaño de la líder que tenía que aceptar que su insubordinada tenía razón.

Sintiendo como las gotas de aquel preciado líquido se le escurrían por su cabello, rostro y pecho, Xena retiró sus aún extendidas manos de regreso al interior de la jaula en donde las limpió entre la paja. Abriendo los ojos tras el impacto del agua y retirándose a su sitio de siempre para dormir. Ya no quedaba más que esperar de ese día. Sólo que acabase para dar paso al siguiente.

…

Tras partir al alba, llegaron a eso del medio día al centro montañoso. Advirtiendo su presencia las amazonas que observaban desde las torres, los cuernos sonaron para avisar a las demás que allí también aguardaban. Todos unos grupos de vente a quince mujeres en representación de su aldea o clan. Algunas con sus líderes, otras sin ellas pero igual con una guerrera al mando. O algo más superior, su reina. La cabeza suprema de unos seis clanes de amazonas hallados en puntos estratégicos y secretos por todo el territorio de Sarmacia central y fronterizo con Dacia o Escitia. Una mujer guerrera digna de su corona que habitaba en una tribu selecta al sur del territorio sármata que colindaba con las costas del Mar Negro. Una manera de tener rápido acceso por agua en caso de que quisiese arribar en tierras mucho más al sur como el norte de Anatolia o el este costero de Dacia y Tracia.

Al adentrarse por el camino que conducía al centro del levantamiento amazónico, les esperó un espacio abierto entre chozas y terrazas de dos o tres pisos alzadas con postes de madera al igual que las torres de vigilancia. Un área a la redonda en cuyo medio se hallaban unas columnas con grabados de símbolos y figuras de guerra tanto en sus bases y ápices como mismo cuerpo. Todas colocadas alrededor de un espacioso círculo en donde se realizaban las ceremonias frente a una hoguera. Ceremonias, rituales o procesiones como la que dentro de poco ella, Xena, sería sometida.

Una vez recibidas por sus compañeras, las dieciocho amazonas que escoltaron a Xena fueron conducidas ante la soberana reina que les esperaba en el templo consagrado a Artemisa en la subida de una montaña cuya espesa sombra cubría el levantamiento amazona a sus mismos pies. En cambio Xena fue sacada de su jaula, esposada y trasladada hacia lo que sería su nueva celda. Un poso de unos vente pies de profundidad y unos diez de ancho en el que pasó todo el día con un pedazo de pan que le arrojaron seguido de una cantimplora con agua de la que bebió hasta la última gota. Permaneciendo sentada en la oscuridad mientras veía el tránsito de aquí para allá de amazonas sobre las rejas en la parte superior que le impedían la huida en caso de que escalase los bloques de roca que le componían. Imaginando los deberes que estarían cumpliendo y los preparativos para su bendito exorcismo que estipulaba que se realizaría esa misma noche según la leña que vio amontonada en medio de la plaza para alimentar una hoguera en la que esperaba no ser lanzada si descubrían que en realidad era Xena, la Princesa Guerrera_._

Se hizo de tarde y ya la oscuridad era casi total en aquella profundidad. Distinguiendo apenas sus manos entre tantas sombras y los brillantes ojos de ratas que amenazaban con echársele encima en cualquier momento. Envidiándolas más que a cualquier otra cosa en esos momentos por poseer éstas unos cuerpos pequeños y blandos con los cuales se podían escurrir por debajo de la puerta por la que la habían adentrado a aquel poso luego de conducirla a la fuerza por unas escaleras de caracol que daban hasta su fondo. Como también entre las grietas de las rocas por donde tenían cavados sus túneles y madrigueras.

Estuvo así pensando en ser una rata cuando escuchó pasos por el pasillo que daba hasta la puerta de su celda, puesto que habían otros tipos de celda bajo tierra entre otras cámaras según se iba descendiendo por las mencionadas escaleras de caracol. Luego el cerrojo de ésta que crujía al ser abierto y finalmente la puerta que se abría. Revelando primeramente a una guardia con lanza en mano preparada para clavársela en caso de que diera señas de querer huir.

―Tienes visitas ―le anunció secamente como alguien que sabía de lo que se le acusaba y como alguien también que no le importaba su castigo al no haberle conocido abiertamente en el pasado.

Rodeando a la guardia para pasar hacia delante, entraron dos mujeres. Larisa y otra igualmente reconocida. Incluso, tal vez más que la propia Larisa puesto que se trataba de una mujer de la misma aldea en la que ella se crió en esa segunda vida que tenía. En cuyo hogar compartió con su hija, llegando a comer y a dormir bajo el mismo techo en variadas ocasiones.

Al verla, Xena no pudo creer lo mal que le había ido durante los últimos meses. Una mujer que a pesar de haber llegado a sus cuarenta años de edad, la última vez que le vio, aún mostraba fuerza de librar una batalla. Y ahora, al parecer, el físico que poseía era el de alguien que no salió completamente librado de una. Cojeando de una pierna permanentemente lesionada y viéndose obligada a encontrar apoyo por siempre en la lanza que cargaba. Por el parche que llevaba en el ojo derecho, era obvio que lo había perdido. Posiblemente en esa misma batalla en la que se debió de haber fracturado algún hueso o desgastado un tendón en su pierna izquierda. Eso junto con una gruesa cicatriz que partía desde su mejilla izquierda, pasaba por el puente de su nariz y finalizaba bajo el parche ―la culpable de haber perdido su ojo― y entre otras más por el resto de su cuerpo indicaban que estaba viva de milagro.

―Déjenme sola ―pidió la ahora desgastada mujer. Entrando hacia la celda cojamente sin temor alguno.

―Pero tía ―replicó Larisa―. ¿Qué no sabes lo que se dice de ella y lo que…

―Que me dejen sola, he dicho ―insistió lanzándole una mirada tanto a la que resultaba como su sobrina y a la carcelera detrás de la puerta. Mujeres que cumplieron sus deseos pero no por ello se distanciaron mucho del pasillo en caso de que la achacada amazona necesitase ayuda tras un exceso de confianza.

Xena, sin saber que decir o hacer, esperó que fuese la tía de Larisa quien le dirigiera la palabra. A fin de cuentas, ella era quien le visitaba en aquel mugriento calabozo en el que le observaba como si fuese la primera vez que le viese en la vida.

―No me mires así, Lysia. Que yo también fui joven y bella, y heme aquí con un cuerpo que parece haber sido arrastrado por todo un coliseo romano. Destino que le puede sucede a cualquier guerrera. Incluso a ti. Aunque por ahí dicen que morirás antes de echar las primeras canas.

―Tal vez, Zoya ―le nombra―. Pero si así fuese, al menos procuraré que sea una muerte digna y con honor. No postrada en una cama sufriendo una lenta agonía producto de los achaques de la despreciada vejez como otras ―tiró también su cuchillada una Xena que no le agradaba ni las palabras ni mucho menos su presencia.

―Veo que sigues igual de bravía. Pero veremos si eso está por continuar o acabarse esta misma noche cuando te sometan a lo que te espera. Y pagues al igual que pagó tu traidora madre.

―Mira quién habla de traidoras. ¡Cuando fuiste tú quien mató a esa madre! ¡A mi madre! ―rugió llena de odio Xena. Tirando de las cadenas con las que permanecía atada de muñecas en un intento por darle alcance. Maldiciendo tanto la suerte que tenía junto con Larisa a quien con anterioridad los barrotes le habían impedido el alcance―. ¡A una hermana de tu mismo clan!

La coja y tuerta mujer se quedó en blanco por unos momentos. Al parecer, no se esperaba que la hija de su víctima supiese la verdad al respecto. Que eso pocas amazonas lo sabían.

―No tengo la menor idea de cómo te enteraste de esa verdad. Pero te digo, que si se mantuvo oculta, fue por tu propio bien. El concejo y la misma reina así lo dispusieron para asegurar tu permanencia en tu respectivo clan. Pues la hija nunca tendrá la culpa de los errores de la madre.

―Y encubrirte tu maldito trasero no tuvo nada que ver, ¿no? ―rechistó Xena con gran enojo pese a que sonreía de lado producto de la madre de las excusa que escuchaba―. Encubrirte entera de la mejor espadista entre todas las amazonas existentes y existidas alguna vez. Porque tenlo por seguro, yo hubiese reclamado el duelo a muerte que por derecho me corresponde. Acabando contigo al igual que hiciste con mi madre.

―¡Tú madre no fue más que una perra traidora que rindió culto a Ares cuando sabía perfectamente que estaba completamente prohibido! Sabiendo sólo ella con qué cosa le pagó a cambio de quedar embarazada de ti. Su primera y única niña luego de cinco partos de malditos varones. No imaginado que tal sueño le costaría algún día su propia vida. Muriendo por el filo de mi espada cuando se descubrió su relación con el dios de la guerra una tarde en la que salió a reunirse con él en las afueras de la aldea. Tanto yo como varias testigos la vieron cometer semejante ofensa contra Artemisa. Sellando su destino inevitablemente.

―Claro, y tú te ofreciste para hacer justicia y complacer a la diosa de la caza asesinándola. Ahora entiendo la pesada conducta que tuviste respecto a mi madre. ¿Por qué no dices mejor que le envidiabas? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no dices que por años anduviste esperando por cualquier excusa para enfrentarte contra ella? ¿Por qué no dices que le odiarás por siempre por ser una mujer que un antiguo amor tuyo prefirió antes que a ti? Vamos, Dilo. Di que estuviste a punto de huir de tu clan para casarte con un guerrero de Escitia. Con el padre de Vera. Sí, mi madre una vez me lo contó todo. Desde el día en el que las dos lo conocieron en una batalla, hasta el día de su muerte a manos tuyas cuando no quiso corresponderte ni mucho menos tomar responsabilidad sobre una hija que no estaba seguro de que fuese suya. Prefiriendo a mi madre sobre ti.

La amazona se mantuvo con mandíbula apretada al escuchar aquella historia que se había propuesto mantener enterrada. Pues como decía la que conocía como Lysia, había creído completar su venganza al matar a su madre.

―Ya que lo sabes no veo por qué negarlo, Lysia ―le dijo algo más calmada y hasta sonriente―. Así fue. Con la muerte de tu madre quedaron saldadas dos cosas, el nombre de Artemisa y mi venganza. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

―No puedo creer como un ser como tú pudo traer al mundo a un ser tan maravilloso como Vera.

―Cree lo que quieras, Lysia. Como también cree que con esa información lograrás levantar cargos contra mí como venganza. Nadie te creerá. Y aunque así fuese, sería poco lo que pudiesen hacerme. No olvides que por mis venas corre la sangre de una sabia y admirable reina amazona que vivió hace un siglo. Y hasta el día de hoy, su linaje sigue perpetuando en mujeres como yo, Larisa y su hija Hana, como en la propia corona con nuestra actual reina. Así que deshazte de la idea porque son pocas los que se han atrevido atentar contra descendientes como nosotras. Digamos que nacimos con el respeto en nuestras frentes.

Xena sonrió ante aquella mujer cuyo rubio cabello cada vez se volvía más cenizo y seco a causa de las canas. Cuya blanca piel se marchitaba y arrugaba al igual que los pétalos de una rosa con el pasar del tiempo. Sonreía por su estúpido cuento de nobleza de siempre y porque eran pocos los que decidían tomar venganza contra alguien hundido en la vejez y de paso, lisiado.

―No. Yo no cobraré venganza contra ti. ¿Para qué otorgarte algún mal cuando la vida misma se está encargando de darte lo que te mereces? Mírate. No falta mucho para que te caigas en pedazos. Y mueras sola. Sin una hija que te sepulte puesto que murió primero que tú, y te lleve flores a tu tumba. Sin Vera.

―¡Cállate maldita!― bramó la dolida abofeteando a Xena en su rostro―. ¡Y no vuelvas mencionar a mí hija! Que tu boca hace tiempo que dejó de ser digna de pronunciarlo.

―¿Y la tuya no? ―le cuestionó con el rostro aún de lado. Mordiéndose uno de sus labios para contener la ira y poder expresar esa media sonrisa burlona a su interlocutora―. ¿O es que ya se te olvida la razón por la cual prácticamente ella se entregó a la muerte? ¿Ah?

Los azul cenizos ojos de la amazona se abrieron. No creyendo que Xena, para ella Lysia, estuviese también al tanto de lo siguiente a decir. Especulando que algún ente de los cielos, que todo lo podía ver, debía de ser su gran informante. No equivocándose ciertamente. Ese informante lo había sido Ares como según se mencionó con anterioridad.

―No sé de qué diablos hablas. Pero si que la culpable de que mi hija muriese, lo fuiste tú. Por no hallarte a su lado cuando te necesitaba. En cambio ella siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti cuando te quedaste sola. Cuando tu maldita madre se largó al otro mundo y mi querida Vera me suplicó que te permitiese vivir con nosotras para que no te sintieras sola. Gracias a Artemisa que te largaste al cabo de unas semanas de vuelta a tu casa. Porque como comprenderás, ya no soportaba tener cerca a la hija de mi peor enemiga. ¡A la mujer que me arrebató al único hombre que fui capaz de amar!

―Hasta donde sé, ese guerrero nunca fue tuyo. Por lo que nadie pudo arrebatártelo ―acabó de echarle más pimienta al caldo una Xena que era toda una maestra en ese arte de cocina―. Y sobre Vera, que bien te encubres. Pero mejor que yo sabes que fue por tú culpa que ella se encaminó a esa batalla donde se aseguraba que pocas vendrían con vida. No creo que en realidad buscase la muerte. Pero si alejarse de ti. Alejarse de una madre que no hacía más que imponerle e imponerle. Que le insistía en que se acostara con un hombre y diese a luz una hija para agradar al clan. Alejarse de una madre que asesinó a la de su mejor amiga. ¿O me vas a negar que así no se dieron las cosas?

Zoya cayó por un tiempo que pudo ser desde un minuto hasta tres. Como fuese, al final acabó hablando.

―Tú y tu madre no han sido más que unas desgracias para mí. Tu madre por arrebatarme la felicidad de una familia, y tú por arrebatarme a mi hija. Porque aunque no niego que por una discusión sobre la muerte de tu madre fue que Vera marchó a esa batalla, tú tan poco puedes negar que por ser su amiga fue por lo que ella se atrevió a poner su vida en peligro. Por ser la hija de esa madre que yo asesiné, es que ella no quiso saber de mí y de nada. Buscando tal vez si la muerte para no ver a ninguna de las dos. A mí por lo que hice y a ti por el temor de que le despreciaras al saberla hija de aquella que atravesó el corazón de tu madre. Una traidora que no se merecía ni más ni menos.

―Desde luego. Como no puedes dar huérfana a la culpa, decides compartir su custodia. Típico de todos los que no saben hacerle frente a sus errores.

―Piensa y habla cuanto quieras, Lysia. Pues como tú misma has dicho, la vida misma se encarga de cobrar esos errores. Ya yo estoy pagando los míos con mi hija, y tú estás próxima a pagar los tuyos con el clan entero. Y no habrá cosa que goce más que el verte enjuiciada. Rezándole a Artemisa porque en ti recaiga el mismo final que el de tu maldita madre y te pueda ver morir como desde hace dos años deseo.

―Veremos quién alcanza ver morir a quien.

Zoya le fue a responder a sus palabras pero prefirió lanzarle una odiosa mirada antes de tocar la puerta y pedir que le sacaran. Llevándose consigo la antorcha que había colgado Larisa en un muro de modo que Xena volvió a quedar totalmente a oscuras. Ahora mucho más que ya se había hecho de noche. Sola con sus recuerdos y tormentos de su vida como amazona. En la espera de que viniesen por ella para someterle a sólo sus captoras sabían qué cosa. Transmitiéndole a Ares que si no se presentaba a rescatarla por venganza, que estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo. Porque la verdad que ya se estaba preocupando por su vida.

…

La sacaron prácticamente a arrastras de la celda. A punta de filo de espada y lanza para que se dignara en caminar hacia el frente. Con empujones y hasta golpes en su ya demacrado rostro lleno de suciedad y uno que otro cortes o moretones en sus mejillas. Varias veces tropezó subiendo los escalones de la escalera de caracol. Recibiendo tirones de las cadenas que le sujetaban sus muñecas, y de sus propios largos y enmarañados cabellos. Concluyendo que realmente se había ganado el odio de las amazonas o que éstas llevaban un largo tiempo sin descargar su furia de guerreras en una batalla, y esa noche venían a hacerlo con ella. O una o la otra o ambas al mismo tiempo.

Con el mismo trato fue desplazada por el exterior pasando en medio de amazonas que le abucheaban, golpeaban, le arrojaban frutas podridas y hasta le escupían. Muchas de ellas nuevas integrantes que no conocía. Otras lo eran guerreras con las que apenas tuvo tratos y unas pocas más con las que sí en diversas batallas o en su propia aldea pero que ahora se comportaban igual o peor que las demás. Olvidando varias de estas últimas que una vez ella les había salvado la vida en un enfrentamiento.

Entre ese escándalo bajo la luna llena, fue adentrada a la plaza ceremonial iluminada por unas tenues antorchas en cada columna a vuelta redonda. Entre las cuales se fueron asomando y amontonando todas las amazonas. Algunas sentadas sobre gruesos troncos que allí como muebles se tenían. Otras sobre rocas altas y bajas. Muchas en las bases de cada columna y unas más agraciadas sobre bancos de piedra levantados en una media luna justamente en la entrada de la cuesta que daba al templo de Artemisa. Basados en unos altos bloques iguales a los de un coliseo romano con unos más bajos que componían a unos escalones pequeños. Los cuales estaban interrumpidos por una plataforma para continuar en subida hacia esa cuesta que según se extendía montaña arriba, iba presentando también más escalones de piedra cuando el terreno así lo dispusiera.

Con un empujón que la mandó al suelo de boca, Xena quedó de espaldas a la masa de leña que pronto allí ardería y de frente a esos escalones en cuya plataforma divisora fue colocada un asiento real. En eso, unos cuernos fueron sonados por parte de dos guerreras que se situaron a ambos extremos de aquel asiento y todas las demás presentes se hicieron de silencio para recibir a su respetable reina. Soberana amazona que se aproximaba a lo que allí representaba su trono tras haber descendido montaña abajo desde el templo con toda una escolta. Xena que le miraba, descubrió que no se trataba de la misma reina a quien ella servía cuando allí se encontraba. Sino su hija. Algún mal debió de haber padecido la madre como para que su hija en esos momentos llevase su corona.

La nueva y joven reina, puesto que no sobrepasaba sus dieciséis años de edad, se sentó en su correspondiente asiento y cuando Xena quiso cruzar su mirada contra los ojos azules de ella, una mano que le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo. Mirando de reojo se percata que se trataba de Larisa quien le dijo:

―¿Ya olvidas que a nuestra reina ninguna escoria la mira a los ojos a menos que ésta se lo ordene?

No, no lo olvidaba. Pero reservándose la respuesta, miró hacia otro lado ya que a su frente se lo impedían. Chocando con la seria mirada de Zoya sobre una plana roca y la de otras amazonas de la aldea en la que se crió. Evidentemente estas últimas habían olvidado toda su vida de servicio y lealtad, de las veces que les salvó de ataques enemigos tanto en la propia aldea como cuando partían hacia batallas. Olvidándolo todo por esa acusación de fraternizar con un dios enemigo, por prestar su cuerpo a una supuesta alma maléfica de la que le iban a despojar y más que nada, por aplacar a Artemisa. Una diosa que si se había presentado dos veces ante ellas a través de todo el siglo que llevaban intentando mantener en pie su nación, era mucho.

Pensando en Artemisa, un himno en su honor comenzó a cantarse por dos doncellas tomadas de la mano sobre uno de los bancos de piedra que ocupaban las mujeres que componían al concejo. Unas ancianas con batallas vividas y otras jóvenes que les aguardaban por vivir. Recordando la vez en la que se le pidió a Vera formar parte de él. Rechazándolo sin pensárselo dos veces puesto que su lugar estaba al lado de ella, su mejor amiga. Su hermana del alma. La que ahora debía de estar descansando en los hermosos bosques reservados para las almas de todas las amazonas dignas de habitarlos tras la muerte. Ajena de todo sufrimiento y de una propia nación en decadencia.

Cuando el himno se acabó, todas regresaron a sus asientos o donde fuese que habían estado sentadas o recostadas en caso de que no hubiesen alcanzado lugar para ello. El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente hasta que la joven reina de cabellos rubios cenizos al fin tomó la palabra en lo que pareció todo un minuto de profunda meditación.

―Hermanas, hoy nos hemos reunido para cumplir con nuestro deber como unificado pueblo. Como nación. Para hacer valer nuestras leyes y doctrina una vez más, y para fortalecer y proteger con ello nuestra sociedad. Para implantar la justicia según los actos y cumplir por medio de ésta la voluntad de nuestra soberana diosa Artemisa. Quien tiempo atrás nos reveló en persona una calamidad. Mal que precisamente yace en el interior de una hermana nuestra, hoy acusada de traición ―culminó al señalar a la agachada de Xena que aún se le impedía levantar la mirada. Recibiendo presión en su nuca por una mano de Larisa y en su espalda por un cayado que portaba otra amazona a su lado.

Escuchando nuevamente la estupidez sobre su posesión, Xena se preguntó si la sabia reina anterior hubiese creído semejantes cuento como según mostraba creerlo su heredera hija y todas las amazonas que ahora lideraba. Acusándole y gritándole para mostrar su total acuerdo con su reina. Callando sólo cuando ésta lo exigía con sus manos para retomar el habla.

―Lysia, hija de Mirina ―se le dirigió a Xena por vez primera sin que ésta aún pudiese mirarle―. Ya debes de estar al tanto de lo que se te acusa. Por lo que mirándome a los ojos te ordeno que me contestes con la total sinceridad. ¿Niegas o no los cargos que se te imponen? ¿Aceptas o no haberte unido a Ares?

―Eso depende como me lo pregunte, Alenka ―respondió Xena mirando por vez primera a la nueva reina a quien aún continuaba viendo como la princesa a la que tiempo atrás le encomendaron adiestrar con la espada.

―Reina Alenka para ti, traidora ―le espetó con palabras y un golpe Larisa antes que otra.

―Contesta con claridad, Lysia. ¿Te consideras inocente o no?

―En eso depende también qué ustedes consideren incorrecto o no ―se debatió en un juego de palabras poco aprobado. Provocando la ira y el gritoneo de muchas que lo veían como una falta de respeto ante su soberana. Armándose nuevamente el escándalo para luego amenguar en cuanto la propia Alenka descendió de su trono para acercársele en compañía de sus dos guerras guardaespaldas completamente armadas. Desenvainando su lustrosa espada del cinto que llevaba para apuntarle con ella directamente a su cuello.

―No me hagas repetir de nuevo la pregunta. Así que contesta.

Sin ningún tipo de temor, Xena se fue levantando pese a la presión que ejercían sus dos captoras sobre ella. Hundiéndose ella misma el filo de la espada de Alenka en la fina piel de su cuello hasta casi atravesarla.

―O si no, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a travesar con tu espada? ¿La espada que yo misma te enseñé a empuñar?

Como respuesta, Xena se ganó una bofetada en su rostro por parte de Larisa. En el mismo lugar en el que un par de horas atrás Zoya le había dado.

―Ya no soy esa princesa que entrenabas en tu tiempo libre, Lysia. Ahora soy una reina. Tú reina y la de todas. Por lo que me debes el mismo respeto que una vez le brindaste a mi madre. Atacando mis órdenes sin discusión alguna. Como estas interrogantes que ya te hecho y te exijo que te apresures a contestar.

―Para nada, Alenka ―se atrevió a dirigírsele una vez más sólo por su nombre. Estando a punto de recibir otro golpe de no ser porque la misma Alenka indicó que no le agredieran. Queriendo escuchar su explicación al momento―. Yo a ti no te debo nada de nada. A ti y a nadie más de aquí. Por el simple hecho de que ya yo no soy una amazona. Si es que alguna vez lo fui. Mi relación con esta sociedad prácticamente nunca existió. Razón por la que nunca sentía que éste era mi lugar. Ahora en cambio, creo haberlo encontrado. Y si éste ha de hallarse al lado del dios de la guerra, de Ares, no veo por qué eso a todas tenga que importarles cuando hace tiempo que se me dejó de ver como una hermana más.

Alenka permaneció en silencio. Tal vez porque meditaba o porque en verdad no encontraba palabras para responderle inmediatamente a la acusada que tenía delante. Quitándole la espada de su cuello una vez las halló para así proseguir.

―Que quede claro, Lysia. Que has sido tú misma quien así ha postulado las cosas. Y al negar tu hermandad, nos autorizas a proceder contra ti como cualquier enemigo.

―Creo que así me han visto, desde que se enteraron de mis tratos con Ares y desde que Artemisa las puso en mi contra. Como una enemiga. Aunque no creo que como una cualquiera. De lo contrario, hacen días que debiera de estar muerta.

―No hemos atentado contra ti porque debemos movernos con precaución primero. Se asegura que posees el alma de una antigua enemiga de nuestra nación. De la legendaria Xena, la Princesa Guerrera_. _Descrita en los papiros que poseemos. Los cuales no mienten. Mucho más si fueron escritos por una memorable y sabia antigua soberana nuestra. La respetable y memorable reina Gabrielle. Cuya estirpe ha dirigido nuestro pueblo hasta mi como última heredera de la corona amazónica.

Gabrielle, Gabrielle y Gabrielle. Otra vez ese nombre que le retumbaba en su cabeza con cada vez que le oía mencionar. Un nombre que antes simplemente daba como uno más. Como ahí en la hermandad amazona donde en alguna que otra ocasión lo pudo haber oído en un relato del pasado como el recién dicho por Alenka. Pero luego de reunirse con Ares, pasó a ganarse la atención en su mente hasta creer saber a qué persona en su historia perteneció. A la culpable de la muerte de su hijo Solan. Una compañera con la que trató justamente hacía un siglo. Mismo tiempo de vivencia de esa antigua reina que varias veces escuchó nombrar en ceremonias e historias. Pero que por el momento no tenía porque asociarlo.

―Imposible que se trate de la misma persona ―pensó en voz alta ganándose una interrogante mirada por parte de Alenka―. Pero si realmente fue una enemiga mía como me contó Ares, no me sorprende que se encargara de enlodar mi persona por medio de escritos.

―¿Qué dices? ―le inquirió la joven reina que le escuchó balbucear.

Sacada de su análisis mental, Xena muy molesta por todo cuanto le sucedió, le sucedía y le quedaba por suceder, gritó:

―¡Que se vallan al infierno con todos sus malditos pergaminos y su aún más maldita antigua reina! ¡Con sus malditas leyes, sociedad y aún más maldita diosa! Y sobre todo… ¡Con su maldita idea de que estoy poseída!

Tanto Alenka como el resto de las amazonas se las tragó el silenció ante las maldiciones que escucharon. Reaccionando ante éstas poco a poco con murmureos que fueron subiendo de tono hasta convertirse en palabras audibles. Esperando por una respuesta de su reina ante tales insultos hacia su hermandad. Quien al igual que todas, quiso clavarle su espada allí mismo. Pero suponiendo que luego habría tiempo para algo como aquello, se limitó a dar inició a lo que debió de haber comenzado hacían minutos.

―Nos parece que nuestra ex hermana ha decidido por cuenta propia a qué lado pertenece ―habló para todas―. Al del bando enemigo. Por lo que no me queda más que decir que se proceda contra ella. Despójenla de esa alma que le posee y entréguensela a los espíritus que la reclaman. Y veremos luego, si sigue pensando igual respecto al clan al que perteneció.

―¡SI! ¡VENGUEMOS A NUESTRAS HERMANAS DEL PASADO! ―gritaban a coro la mayoría de las amazonas.

―¡Sométanla al exorcismo y luego que recaiga en ella su merecida sentencia! ―vociferó una entre la masa.

―¡No es más que una impura que ha vendido su alma al despreciable Ares y su cuerpo a la legendaria guerrera!

Bajo esos gritos, fue atada a un poste frente a la leña amontonada que no tardó en ser encendida con ayuda de unas antorchas traídas por lo que Xena distinguió como dos sacerdotisas en cuanto les vio cubrirse con un velo. Las dos doncellas que divisó junto a Alenka. Quien de vuelta en su trono, recibió a otras que compartían el mismo atuendo de una túnica marrón o verde similar a los trajes griegos pero con largas mangas finalizadas en simétricos diseños dorados entre los que se notaban las hojas del ciprés. Unos colores y una planta representativos de su deidad como diosa de la caza. Una manera de consagrarse ante su divinidad y servirle como lo hacían en aquellos momentos.

Pasando entre la multitud de amazonas, estas sacerdotisas le transmitieron sus respetos a Alenka al agachar sus cuerpos para entonces reunirse con sus hermanas. Derramando un cristalino y diminuto grano que Xena identificó como sal. Con la cual prácticamente trazaron un círculo alrededor del poste en el que fue atada.

Luego de ese riego de sal, vinieron los cuencos humeantes con los que casi danzan a su alrededor. Dejándolos luego en el suelo, a sus pies, para que sus coloridos pavores entre el verde y el amarillo se elevaran hasta ella mientras las sacerdotisas comenzaban a pronunciar unas palabras en un antiguo dialecto sármata. Llegando Xena sólo a comprender la mitad de lo que decían. Lo cual lo resumió en oraciones a Artemisa e invocaciones a las almas de las grandes reinas y guerras de su nación a través de la historia. Desde Hipólita hasta esa cuyo nombre le retumbaba en la cabeza perteneciera a quien perteneciera. Hasta Gabrielle.

Culminado lo que se dio como todo un rezo acompañado por cantos y tenue música, las sacerdotisas ―unas ocho vírgenes― se hicieron a un lado para permitir trabajar a las siguientes encargadas de aquella procesión. Las chamanes de cada clan. Unas seis mujeres de varias edades practicantes del arte de la sanación, magia y adivinación. Presentadas con el típico estereotipo de una túnica en compañías de las acostumbradas capas de piel de mamíferos cuyas disecadas cabezas utilizaban como gorros en ritos como aquel. Llevando cada una un animal en específico como: el lobo a través del cual Xena reconoció a la chamán de la aldea en la que se crió, el oso, el buey, el lince, el cabro y el ciervo como en la pasada chamán que le atendió en la aldea de Larisa. Luciendo las altas astas del disecado animal sobre su cabeza como lucía los afilados y largos cuernos la chamán con la piel del buey.

Con la entrada de estas respetables mujeres, la suave música compuesta por instrumentos de cuero, hueso y madera como tambores y flautas cesó junto con las notas vocales de jóvenes guerreras que les servían de coro a las consagradas sacerdotisas. Quienes no habían hecho otra cosa que purificar el terreno en el que se hallaba Xena. A la cual si le pedían su opinión, diría que realmente lo que hicieron fue intoxicarle con los cuencos humeantes y provocarle un ardor en los ojos con la sal que llegaron arrojarle. Unas molestias que apenas eran el principio de lo que en aquella plaza le esperaba. Encargándose de ello las chamanes allí presentes.

―Hacen meses ―tomó la palabra la chamán con las astas de ciervo― se nos previno de un mal que a muchas hermanas nuestra azotó en el pasado, y que a través de esta descarrilada oveja ―dijo indicando a Xena― trata de abrirse al presente. Y quién sabe si con la misma intención que en el pasado. Destruirnos como una vez intentó. Pues por algo quiso reencarnar en el cuerpo de una amazona.

»Por eso o por cualquiera que sea el motivo que le dio las fuerzas de escapar del mundo de los muertos y adentrarse en el plano de los vivos, es que hemos de trabajar con unión para repelerle. Para expulsarle al oscuro abismo en donde el olvido se estaba encargando de sepultarle junto con toda su maldad. Sólo que esta vez, para asegurarnos de que quede bien encadenada en ese mundo de tinieblas, hemos de necesitar la ayuda de espíritus o almas de antiguas hermanas que por los siglos han retrasado su descanso eterno para protegernos en silencio. Hallándose entre ellas precisamente el espíritu y el alma de una antigua chamán víctima del crimen de la legendaria Xena. Prometiéndonos ser la carcelera de ésta antigua guerrera que posee al cuerpo de nuestra descarrilada hermana Lysia.

Ante la mención de aquella difunta chamán, Xena no pudo creer que hasta un muerto se uniera a aquel disparatado cuento de posesión. Concluyendo que de seguro debía de tratarse de otra loca en vida y también en muerte. Riéndose un poco al deducir que tanto humo inhalado podía llevar fácilmente a ello.

―Fue en medio de nuestra invocación con los espíritus cuando el de ésta antigua víctima contactó con nosotras ―prosiguió con la palabra otra chamán. La Que llevaba puesta la piel del oso―. Ofreciéndonos a ayudarnos pues asegura a ver sido ella una de las víctimas entre todas esas hermanas que la Princesa Guerrera masacró.

―Y ha sido todo un milagro el que hallamos podido comunicarnos con su desgraciada alma ―afirmó una siguiente chamán, la que poseía la piel del lince―. Pues prácticamente la mayoría de las víctimas de aquel derrame de sangre han de encontrarse sin descanso y completamente perturbadas. Obteniendo la paz y ese mismo descanso sólo cuando se les vengue y se haga justicia. Tal y como nos lo ha dicho el alma de esa víctima que durante más de un siglo anduvo en vela por si surgía la oportunidad de hacerse justicia. Hemos todas nosotras aquí para ello ―dijo señalándose tanto así misma como a sus semejantes― y a ustedes como testigos ―añadió refiriéndose al resto de las amazonas.

―Prometiendo ―intervino la chamán con la piel de lobo― hacer todo lo posible para preservar la vida de la enjuiciada durante el proceso de despojamiento―. Ya que somos conscientes de lo que un alma poderosa como la que mora en su interior puede llegar a hacer. Esperando que el cuerpo de Lysia pueda resistir al exorcismo y viva para arrepentirse de sus errores antes de que le alcance la muerte. Sea aquí o en algún futuro.

Tanta palabrería le estaba mareando más que el mismo maldito humo de los cuencos. También era que se encontraba desnutrida. Deseando despertar de aquella pesadilla ―que aún no comenzaba― y poder pasar a dormir de verdad. En completa paz.

―Confío en que puedan hacer un gran trabajo ―les animó la reina Alenka desde su asiento.

―Daremos lo mejor de nosotras ―aseguró la chamán con la piel de buey―. Y ahora, si se nos permite, hemos de comenzar. Comenzar con un necesario sacrificio de sangre para fortalecer al alma viajera que se encargará de deportar la perteneciente a la Princesa Guerra presente en el cuerpo de Lysia.

¿Un sacrifico de sangre? No había prestado atención al parloteo de aquellas chamanes hasta que pronunciaron dichas palabras. Mirándolas a todas en búsqueda de una respuesta que ya sabía.

Los tambores y otros instrumentos de cuero sonaron. El ambiente se puso intenso y coros de voces sonaron. Pidiendo que se trajera cuanto necesitaban las chamanes. Una víctima. Un pobre diablo, un desvalido prisionero que por largo tiempo habían tenido entre las celdas. Un joven pero debilitado guerrero que había tenido la mala suerte de batallarse contra amazonas. Convirtiéndose en su prisionero y ahora en el cordero de un ritual.

Lo vio como lo arrojaban a su frente dos amazonas. El esposado hombre de algunos veinticinco años ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra lo que se le venía encima. Dejando que le tomasen por la larga cabellera castaña y colocasen el filoso cuchillo en su garganta, transmitió una mirada a Xena como diciendo: "Mi sufrir aquí termina, lamento que el tuyo apenas comience."

No supo por qué esa muerte acontecer le afectaría. Ni siquiera conocía aquel hombre. Nada más que algo en su interior le decía que con su sangre, algún mal se liberaría. Y no se equivocaba.

Igual que un chorro de agua, así salió expedida la sangre de aquella víctima una vez que sus arterias y venas fueron rasgadas. Cayendo primeramente al suelo y luego a un cuenco que sujetaba una de las chamanes. La que poseía la piel de un cabro.

―¡No! ―gritó con terror Xena. Viendo poner los ojos en blancos a aquel guerrero antes de que le dejaran caer su cuerpo al polvoriento suelo. Apartándolo seguidamente de allí a rastras por donde mismo lo trajeron. Dejando un camino de sangre que en aquella tierra malos augurios prontamente atraería.

Sin tener idea qué rayos iban hacer con aquella sangre humana, Xena se preocupó ahora por la copa que le acercaba la chamán con la piel de oso.

―Bebe.

―¡Vete al diablo, bruja!

Ante su negativa, unas amazonas cercanas se prestaron para ayudar a la chamán con su tarea. Apretando la mandíbula de Xena y tirándole fuertemente de los cabellos para que abriese su boca y se tragase el contenido de aquella copa. Hecho que se cumplió por más que trató de evitarlo. Tosiendo y escupiendo cuanto pudo devolver de su garganta, pero cayendo en la consciencia de que había tragado bastante. Sintiendo inmediatamente los efectos de aquella aborrecible poción. Notando de inmediato como todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas. Cerrando los ojos poco a poco mientras veía venir con el cuenco de sangre a la chamán que poseía la piel de lince. Hechicera que le derramó el cálido y espeso líquido sobre su cabeza como si un bautizo estuviese llevando a cabo. Enfureciéndose Xena con ello mas no pudiendo expresar queja alguna porque en eso su consciencia que le abandona. Dejando caer su cabeza al quedarse dormida.

…

Un tranquilo y hermoso campo abierto en época de otoño. Con sus dorados pastizales meciéndose entre los vientos del Bóreas que anuncian la llegada del invierno dentro de poco tiempo. Toda un espacio abierto de terreno entre llanos, lomares y vecinales bosques templados con sus hojas pardas o enrojecidas producto de la estación. Sólo las altas coníferas, árboles de hoja perene, lucían su verdor en las zonas más altas en donde pese al frío que allí se intensificaba, estarían siempre verdes.

Descrito paisaje Xena lo reconoció como cualquier otro como una zona del lejano norte. Una tierra en la que precisamente ella transitó en su pasado. Si la memoria no le fallaba, juraba que se había desplazado justamente entre aquellos bosques y prados. Ese cielo que con sus nubes competía con la luz del sol, esa brisa y ese aroma a madera seca junto a hojas caídas o de pino se le hacía sumamente familiar.

Todo se veía y sentía tan real, que difícil se le hacía tomar aquello como un recuerdo más revelado en un sueño, o que de veras se hallaba allí. Parada sobre una loma observando todo cuanto sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba un poco cada vez que dichas brisas le azotaban su piel expuesta y le mecían su cabellera de un lado a otro. Provocándole una molestia por ello mientras que por otro lado, un sentido de libertad al saberse en medio de tan extensa y abierta tierra. Sintiéndose también poderosa y majestuosa en medio de esa inmensidad.

Hasta el momento, sólo se había girado sobre sí misa para ver a la redonda todo el territorio. Por eso, llenándose de confianza, posiblemente era curiosidad, quiso dar sus primeros pasos llanura a bajo para adentrarse entre los llanos y luego en los estrechos bosques. Acto que pudo efectuar hasta que fue a tomar con su mano una dorada espiga de pastizal para cuando a mitad de bajada estuvo. En eso, todo el dorado paisaje se deshizo pasando a ser todo un agujero negro sin inicio o fin. Inmediatamente sus sentidos se agudizaron, su cuerpo de heló y su corazón sufría el producto de los temores de su mente. Girando sobre sí misma una vez más en un intento de dar con algo que no fuese todo negrura. Con alguna mera luz al fondo de la nada. Porque así era en donde creía estar, en la misma nada.

Cierto era que todo era total obscuridad. No obstante se podía ver así misma como si su cuerpo irradiase luz propia o como si de alguna parte le estuviesen alumbrando. Algo que pronto comenzó a ocurrir con demás cosas en esa inmensa negrura. En donde antorchas de llamas azul violáceo se encendieron de la nada alrededor de lo que parecía ser una ancha plataforma de compacta tierra flotante en la que se hallaba parada. Conectándose ésta a un largo, serpenteante y estrecho camino también flotante sin evidente fin con equitativas antorchas. No queriendo imaginarse que alguien tuviese que atravesarlo para llegar a algún lado. Más aún cuando la luz de las antorchas se fue incrementando hasta alcanzar a unas oscuras aguas bajo sí. Intuyendo inmensos peligros en su profunda inmensidad.

―Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla ―se dijo sin creer que semejante inframundo fuese real―. Y algo me dice que apenas comienza ―añadió percatándose de unas verdes luces que descendían desde la negra bóveda hasta ella. Retrocediendo par de pasos en vista de que querían darle alcance. Viéndose obligada a detenerse en cuanto dio con el borde del terreno flotante en el que se hallaba situada. Penosamente de sólo unos vente pies a la redonda.

Para su temporero alivio, esas luces no parecieron querer hacerle nada. Estancándose sólo a un metro de su cabeza a tiempo que permanecían flotando y arremolinándose unas contra las otras. Ganándose la atención de Xena quien aún les seguía guardando total desconfianza.

―¿Y ustedes quiénes son? ―interrogó a las luces como si pudiesen contestarle― ¿Las luciérnagas gigantes del fin del mundo? Porque esto es lo que me parece este lugar.

―Son sólo entidades menores ―contestó una voz a su espalda. Haciéndole girar de un salto y desilusionarse en cuanto fue a dar alcance a una espada y a un Chakram que no se hallaban en su cinto. Encontrándose en aquel mundo sólo con un vestido negro de mangas largas y anchas, atado a un cinto dorado bajo sus pechos para quedar suelto por el resto del cuerpo―. Meros espíritus ―continuó la voz― que se han sentido atraídos por tu presencia como lo irán haciendo muchos otros. Sólo no les prestes atención. De lo contrario, les darás fuerzas.

Sus palabras se ganaron su atención pero no más que el físico de quien las decía. Una mujer con el aspecto de la típica chamán amazona del norte. Con sus vestiduras de piel y un gorro de igual material con abalorios colgantes en la frente y largas extensiones laterales dedicadas a cubrir ambos lados del rostro. Una bruja, porque no hallaba palabras más adecuada con la que tuvo el mal rato, si es que se podía decir desgracia, de cruzarse en su camino durante sus viajes a oriente con Borias. Alguien que desde que recordó quien fue y quien seguía siendo, sólo le tenía como un mal recuerdo. Como una enemiga con la que luchó a su regreso y pérdida de tiempo en la isla más allá del reino de Chin (la actual Japón) cuando atravesó un territorio de norteñas amazonas.

―Alti ―le identificó Xena con la piel más helada de la cuenta al saberse frente a lo que era un mismo muerto. Y no una cualquiera, sino una muerta que en vida fue una de sus grandes enemigas.

―Me alegra que aún me recuerdes. Eso evita perder tiempo en presentaciones ―le dijo la chamán―. Supongo que muchos otros fallecidos ya deben de habértelo dicho. Con eso que he podido alcanzar a saber desde esta tierra de la enorme pena al que me has enviado en repetidas ocasiones. Al que por ley tú también has de pertenecer. Pero eso es algo que arreglaremos más adelante. Mientras tanto, lo primero. Y eso es tomarte a ti. A tú maldita alma, Xena.

La guerrea quiso dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pero dado que eso se tomaría como una muestra de temor, se mantuvo firme sobre el sólido terreno con puños entrecerrados como alguien que decide hacerle frente a su propia pesadilla.

―Tú estás muerta, yo te maté hace muchísimo tiempo. Y esto no es más que un maldito sueño en el que tu odioso recuerdo se ha colado ―insistió con una sonrisa en que todo no era más que una irrealidad en su mente―. Y yo realmente no estoy aquí. Esto debe ser otro juego de Morfeo ―decía mirando a todas partes―. Ni que fueras el primer enemigo que le da con atormentarme desde el otro lado.

―Cree te lo mientras puedas, Xena. Que yo mientras tanto me encargaré de que tu alma no regrese a tu maldito cuerpo. Pues si no te has dado cuenta, te encuentras en un plano espiritual sin la morada de tu cuerpo. Completamente vulnerable. Como un asqueroso caracol sin su concha. A merced de mis manos para hacerte pagar la traición que me hiciste. Yo quien te prometió el poder y la gloria que tanto buscabas. ¿Y qué me diste a cambio? A cambio no me diste nada más que la muerte, maldita desgraciada. Primero te me abandonaste y más tarde me mataste. Y yo que vi en ti un poderoso destino. Éramos la combinación perfecta. Yo con mis extraordinario poder espiritual y tú con el tuyo en la batalla, en las guerras. Pero no. Decidiste dejar las cosas a medias. Te largaste con tu amante de juegos y saqueos y no cumpliste con el asesinato completo de las amazonas que te indiqué. Por una miserable niña que se quedó con vida es que mi conjuro nunca pudo ser completado. Ah, pero ya eso es cosa de atrás. Lo que importa es que una vez más tengo la oportunidad de luchar contra ti.

Entre tanto Alti decía y decía, Xena tomaba ese aspecto de alguien que no entendía, o mejor dicho, recordaba sobre lo que se le hablaba. Preguntándose sobre de qué trato hablaba aquella chamán antigua enemiga suya. Sobre qué asesinatos de amazonas se refería. No pudiéndole ser posible que la acusación que le estuviesen dando las amazonas en el presente tuviese toda razón de ser.

―Yo… yo no sé a qué te refieres ―decía entrecortadamente con una mano sobre su frente y otra en su pecho―. Para mí tú no fuiste más que una maldita bruja con la que me atravesé en el norte, y la culpable de que mi hijo jamás nos conociera a mí y a Borias como sus padres tras una maldición que le lazaste.

La chamán Alti se chocó por unos instantes ante lo que veía. Como alguien que descubre que no le había estado hablando más que al viento. Sorprendiéndose un poco para luego comprender la situación en vista de que como muchos estaba al tanto de que la antigua Xena había sido revivida y que la pérdida de memoria era algo común en esos casos. Nada más que a esas alturas esperaba que ya la legendaria guerrera supiese todo de ella misma. En especial la fría asesina que fue en su bélico pasado.

―Con que no recuerdas tus pasos entre las amazonas del norte cuando eras una avariciosa joven. Bien, todos podemos llegar a mostrar un poco de misericordia hasta con sus más grandes enemigos alguna vez ―emitió con una maligna sonrisa de aquellos que ningún favor pretender otorgar. Sino todo lo contrario―. Como yo en estos interesantes momentos. Si no recuerdas lo que una vez viviste, ábrase la memoria en ti a través de mí ―finalizó abriendo sus brazos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás con esa sádica sonrisa producto del ansia de querer ver el cómo reaccionaría su enemiga ante una sangrienta historia de su vida.

Con su poder, Alti produjo una esfera de luz que salió de su cuerpo y poco a poco fue arropando cuanto todo alcanzaba. Hasta Xena. Quien ya no pudo retroceder más hacia tras por cuenta del oscuro mar que le aguardaba al caer. Atrapada sin remedio por aquella brillante luz que de todo a su alrededor pareció apoderarse. Sustituyendo la oscuridad por un claro igual al que produce Eos al alba. Igual a un claro y despejado cielo en su amanecer. Para entonces descender de golpe, a no ser que fuese el cielo mismo que estuviese ascendiendo más de la cuenta, y hallarse en medio de ese mismo dorado campo abierto de un principio.

Cualquiera que fuese lo que pretendía Alti, no lo supo hasta que se vio así misma sobre otra loma. Ella, tal y como fue de joven por aquellas tierras por las que vagó junto con Borias en su primera vida. Con su aire conquistador y sediento de gloria y poder en sus fríos ojos. Cubierta con gruesas pieles que le protegían de las penetrante ráfagas de viento que movía su larguísima cabellera de un lado a otro. Mostrándose inmutable ante tal elemento mientras mantenía una de sus manos sobre el mango de ese sable que era su espada en aquellos tiempos.

Lo que sintió al verse a sí misma, tan real, le costaba describir en palabras. Limitándose sólo a eso, a contemplarse. Contemplarse en su pasado. Tan airosa y sedienta de riquezas, poder y su tan preciada gloria. Razón por la que se hallaba en aquella tierra. En su andanza con una marginada había dado a tener. Comenzando así una de sus tantas historias en su vida. Una de las más cargadas de mal mismos. Tal vez la mayor de todas. Pues su ser aún no se alejaba del camino incorrecto y su alma sólo aclamaba por los placeres materiales. Por eso, y por mucho más, es que aceptó confabularse con la reencarnación del mismo mal. La chamán Alti. Desterrada amazona que en esos momentos se le acercaba a su espalda. Envolviéndola en su telaraña para llevar a cabo su ansiada venganza y obtención del máximo poder espiritual que alguien como ella podía llegar a desear.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que impidiese tal unión con la que sería una de sus más grades enemigas. Corriendo hasta ella misma y la malvada chamán con el gran deseo de separarlas. Gritándoles tan alto a ambas como sus pulmones le permitiesen. Descubriendo entonces que no podía ser escuchada ni muchos menos vista. Terminando por atravesar a la malvada chamán en cuanto le dio alcance y quiso separarla de ella misma en ese pasado. Cayendo a la alta hierba junto con la desilusión de haber podido cambiar su pasado y con él, el del hijo que en esos momentos posiblemente en su vientre ya acunaba como un pequeñísimo grano.

―No puedes cambiar lo que ya pasó, Xena.

Alti le miraba sonriente desde arriba. Poniéndose de pie de un sólo salto y mira rápidamente hacia sus espaldas para ver si se trataba de la chamán de su pasado o la desde hace mucho muerta que en esa dimensión le había tocado ver de nuevo.

―Pero si arrepentirme de él ―le soltó Xena con odio y rencor al saber las desgracias que le ocurrieron desde que conoció a tal bruja.

―Como que es bastante tarde para eso. Tarde e imaginable. Porque quién diría que te terminarías arrepintiendo de unir fuerzas conmigo. Tu rostro y tu deseoso espíritu de guerrera no lo indicaban así para ese entonces.

Antes de que Xena se preguntase de qué rayos hablaba la chamán, la nube de recuerdos en la que se encontraba envuelta pasó a mostrar otra escena del pasado. Ahora se hallaba ella bajo el cielo aún claro y ante una fogata con Alti invocando cuanta fuerza y espíritus era capaz. Indicándole que debía de acabar con la reina amazona de la tribu a la que ella como chamán perteneció, junto con otras tantas poderosas guerreras más. Porque de sus espíritus es que obtendría el poder que necesitaba para engrandecerse y con el cual precisamente podía convertirla en la Destructora de las Naciones.

Oh, que trato aquel del que memoria alguna poco tenía. Sobre todo de una masacre de amazonas. Aun, escuchándose y viéndose a sí misma en el pasado aceptar semejante trato, no lo podía creer. Sabía que fue una guerrera, una asesina en el combate. Alguien deseoso de poder y de gloria. Alguien que muchas veces cayó en la traición. Alguien que había aprendido que el mundo sólo era para los fuertes. Alguien que según todo eso, era capaz de cometer tan sangriento crimen. Sin embargo y aun así, en su interior le chocaba el que pudiese ser cierto. Sin alcanzarlo a comprender. Simplemente le afectaba y ya.

La nube de recuerdos cambió tras eso una vez más. Viéndose ahora Xena ante la reina amazona que Alti le había indicado. La legendaria Cyane. Una de las más memorables reinas amazonas del norte. Una sabia guerrera de increíble destreza, de carácter justo y honorable. Sumamente digna del cargo de líder que ocupó. Lamentablemente sus días como reina que profetizaba ideales de unión y prosperidad para su pueblo llegaron a su fin justo cuando en un exceso de confianza quiso aceptar a una poderosa guerrera como una hermana más. A Xena. Quien movida por la maldad de Alti ya tenía planes de destruirles a la menor oportunidad.

―Ella… ―soltó al aire Xena intentado tocar los dorados cabellos de Cyane. Al verla, le había recordado del todo. Y un vacío en su mirada decía que ya sabía el fin que le deparó.

―Sí, ella. La gran reina Cyane ―se le apareció la Alti espiritual a su lado―. Quien te acogió como una hermana más y a alguien que luego mataste brutalmente. Ya te lo he dicho, mereces tanto la pena eterna en la pura nada como yo misma. Fuiste malvada, como yo. Eso fue lo que nos unió. Y lo que nos ha vuelto a unir en este plano espiritual. Sólo que como verdaderas enemigas ―le siseaba a su oído con sumo placer―. Como enemigas una vez más. Y si hay algo tan seguro como la muerte misma, es que eso no va a cambiar.

Era insoportable escucharle. Pero más lo era verse a sí misma en el pasado. Fraternizar con unas guerreras a las que dentro de poco acabaría por traicionar. Dándole la razón a Alti en eso, realmente fue maligna.

Los recuerdos fueron avanzando hasta dar a ese punto impactante en la historia. La gran masacre de amazonas. Cuando la reina Cyane descubre las intenciones de aquella que acogió como una hermana más. Alertando a todas sus acompañantes en medio de un bosque con altos pinos. Subiendo todas a éstos en alerta y defensa por sus troncos y ramas para rodear a su recién descubierta enemiga. Profiriendo alaridos de guerra al lanzársele encima y acabar empaladas en alguna rama cortada en forma de estaca.

Todo fue realmente veloz y lleno de caos. Xena había trepado también a uno de los árboles para perseguirlas y librarse de cualquier ataque que pudiesen lanzarle desde las alturas. No quedándole de otra a las amazonas que echársele encima para pelear entre las altas ramas cuerpo a cuerpo. Las cuales con tal acto no encontraban otra que una dolorosa y terrible muerte. Como la primera que decidió enfrentársele y que acabó cayendo de una gran altura al ser empujada por Xena. O una segunda que de igual modo se le enfrentó y terminó estacada por la espalda entre una gruesa y afilada rama cortada en un tronco igual a una misma estaca. Lo mismo que una tercera que Xena mandó volando directo a otra serie de estacas que erizó tras activarlas por un mecanismo de cuerdas que ella misma de ante mano tenía preparado para esa batalla.

De ese mismo modo fueron encontrando la muerte las siguientes. Una cuarta fue a parar de pecho contra otra estaca, una quinta le azotó un conjunto de éstas salientes de una esfera colgante que impactó contra su cuerpo y una sexta lo fue con una sola gruesa estaca también colgante en la que quedó atravesada en los aires. Una séptima la empujó como a la primera y una octava la mandó contra otra estaca en un tronco al igual que la segunda. En ese mismo instante una novena le azota un tronco colgante repleto de estacas. Con este ataque, Xena escucha su nombre gritado por la reina Cyane. A quien le faltaba por exterminar y a quien le sonríe dándola por su próxima víctima. Recibiéndola en su ataque y luchando contra ella sobre una gruesa rama. Recibiendo un cabezazo también de su parte y contestándoselo con un último y definitivo ataque al sujetarle por las manos, saltar sobre ella y mandarle por los aires directo a una gruesa estaca en un tronco. Empalándola justamente en su vientre y escuchándole decir con dolor y desilusión antes de morir: "¿Por qué?"

Ya estaba hecho. Las amazonas yacían muertas, perfectamente estacadas con la sangre de sus cuerpos corriéndoseles hacia afuera. Roja sangre que ahora veía ver a la Alti del pasado recoger en un cuenco. Hablándole sobre el grandioso poder que le otorgaría a cambio de tan estupendo trabajo. Viéndose a ella en su pasado sonreír ante tan anhelado deseo casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Aceptando por completo por vez primera la acusación que le levantaban las amazonas del presente. Mujeres guerreras en las que creció en su segunda vida mientras que a unas hermanas suyas en el pasado la vida brutalmente les arrebató.

Desapareciendo la nube de recuerdos ante el final de tan sangrienta escena narrada, la oscuridad se hizo reinar nuevamente regresando Xena a la tierra flotante. A su frente yacía la Alti espiritual con el evidente goce de haberle rebelado tan sangriento pasado.

―Después de varios años ―rompió Alti el silencio entre ambas―, todas esas amazonas hallaron al fin el descanso de su alma. Logrando entrar a la tierra de las amazonas muertas luego de que tú y yo nos volviésemos a encontrar. Deshaciéndose con ello el conjuro que alguna vez inicié al regresar a ellas la energía espiritual que les había robado tras mi muerte. No obstante, los espíritus oscuros que alguna vez conjuré, siguen aún conmigo. A mi lado. Atentos a cualquier indicio en el que les demuestre que pueda volver al poder y con ello liberarles y transportarle al plano de los vivos. ¿Y qué crees? Tú eres ese pasaporte al exterior. Te despedazaremos tu miserable alma y luego saldremos al plano de los vivos por medio de tu aún más miserable cuerpo. Así de simple.

―Mi memoria no está del todo clara. Pero me basta y me sobra para indicarme que te vencí en varias ocasiones. Y esta no será la excepción ―aseguró Xena tomando una pose defensiva en su hablar. Lista para evadir cual fuese lo que su enemiga pretendiese con ella y luego responderle con una merecida ofensiva ―. Saldré de este maldito agujero y tus miserables espíritus no les quedará otra cosa más que hacer contigo que tragarte al no poder serviles luego para nada más.

Muy molesta, Alti extendió una mano arrojándole a Xena una esfera de candente energía que dejó ennegrecida la tierra en donde fue parar puesto que ella rodó inmediatamente por ésta para esquivarle. Teniendo que repetir el acto en cuanto un segundo tiro de Alti le venía directo a su pecho. Decidiendo rodar esta vez directo hacia la chamán antes de que produjera otro ataque similar desde la palma de su mano. Llegando hasta ella tan sólo con dos vueltas por el suelo y derribándole al instante con una patada en las espinillas de ésta. Queriendo entonces golpearle en su mismo rostro más no logrando otra cosa que herir sus nudillos contra el duro suelo. Alti se había desvanecido como el espíritu que era, riéndose entonces desde alguna parte de la oscura nada. Xena por su parte, se observó sus nudillos enrojecidos y algo raspados.

―Eso es algo que quería comentarte ―habló Alti apareciéndose a su espalda―. Todo lo que te pase aquí, te pasará en el otro plano de los vivos. Si mueres aquí, morirás allá también. Como en los viejos tiempo. Tal y como una vez luchamos. Tal y como lograste matarme.

―Tal y como volveré a hacerlo.

―Para nada. La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo ya estoy muerta y aspiro a renacer. En cambio tú estás vivas y pronto volverás a morir. Y quieran todos los espíritus que muerta permanezcas por el fin de los confines ―deseó con todas sus fuerzas expandiendo sus manos a la oscura nada. Negra bóveda que se abrió como se abre la tierra cuando Poseidón la bate, y dio salida a centenares de espíritus y almas en pena que se arrojaron directo a la chamán. Envolviéndola como una gigantesca serpiente y elevándola a los aires como unos siervos a una reina. Tomando una altura en la que sus ojos se encendieron como el claro de una luna mientras que su cabellera se removía como las serpientes en la cabeza de Medusa.

Desde el suelo, Xena no sentaba aquello nada bien. Entrándole las dudas de poder escapar si no se le ocurría algo muy pronto.

―Ahora ―prosiguió Alti desde las alturas totalmente poseída por todas aquellas malignas entidades―, prepárate para perecer en medio de la nada, Destructora de las Naciones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Si existen dudas respecto con el pasado amazónico en la segunda vida de Xena en éste fanfic, pueden repasar en el cap.2 donde Ares le habla sobre la forma en la que conoció a su segunda madre Mirina y la causa de su muerte junto con la de Vera. Amiga del alma de la que Xena habla en el cap.9 en una discusión con Ares sobre su pasado. Cualquier otra cosa, sepan que pueden preguntarme y que a pesar de mi situación, sacaré el tiempo para responderles. <em>


	27. Respaldo en la oscuridad

**Capítulo [27]**

* * *

><p><em>La vida continúa, al igual que este fic. Pues tras pasar una situación difícil en mi vida, he aquí de regreso con esta inacabable historia. La distracción más tediosa que he elegido hasta el momento. <em>

_En este capítulo aparecerán gran parte de las amazonas que Xena conoció durante la serie. A continuación, les dejo los episodio en donde éstas tuvieron un papel._

**-oOo-**

**_Temporada I_**

_Ep.10-**Las Amazonas (Hooves and Harlots) **= Xena detiene una guerra entre amazonas y centauros tras descubrir a los verdaderos culpables. _

_Ep.24-**¿Hay un doctor en casa? (Is There a Doctor in the House?) **= Con sus conocimientos de medicina, Xena salva la vida de muchos refugiados heridos por una guerra. Entre ellos, la de Ephiny y el bebé que esperaba._

**~o~**

**_Temporada II _**

_Ep.13-**La Búsqueda (The Quest)** = En la obtención de un poco de ambrosía para poder volver a la vida, Xena se topa con la problemática de la tirana reina Velasca que igual la quería pero para transformarse en una diosa. _

_Ep.14-**Un mal necesario (A Necessary Evil)** = La inmortal Velasca es vencida con la intervención de Callisto en la trama, que tras consumir también la ambrosía, iguala en poder a la amazona. _

**~o~**

**_Temporada III _**

_Ep.11-**Instintos** **maternales (Maternal Instinct) **= Xena y Gabrielle caen en un mutuo odio a consecuencia de la muerte de Solan por Esperanza. _

_Ep.12-**Amargura (The Bitter Suite) **= En un mundo alterno, Xena y Gabrielle serán atormentadas en medio de su odio hasta que al final la amistad de ambas prevalece y logran reconciliarse. _

**~o~**

**_Temporada IV_**

_Ep.1-**Aventuras en la procesión del pecado I (Adventures in the Sin Trade I) **= Xena visita la tierra de las amazonas del norte en búsqueda de una aparente fallecida Gabrielle. _

_Ep.2-**Aventuras en la procesión del pecado II (Adventures in the Sin Trade II) **= En medio de la búsqueda de Gabrielle, Xena ayuda a las amazonas de la región con un problema originado durante su primera aparición en tal tierra años atrás. _

_Ep.20-**El Juego Final (Endgame) **= Xena y Gabrielle son requeridas en una batalla amazona contra los romanos. _

_Ep.21-**Idus de Marzo (Ides of March) **= Xena y Gabrielle fallecen crucificadas. _

**~o~**

**_Temporada V _**

_Ep.1-**Ángel caído (Fallen angel) **= Mientras Xena y Gabrielle cae en una batalla entre lo maldito y divino, su fallecidos cuerpos son protegidos por Amarice y Joxer hasta que logran resucitar._

_Ep.2-**Chakram **= En medio de la recuperación de su memoria, Xena descubre una verdad oculta en su letal arma circular. _

_Ep.4-**Atracción animal (Animal Attraction) **= Amarice continúa acompañando a las heroínas en una trama donde Argo busca pareja a tiempo que se descubre que Xena está milagrosamente embarazada. _

_Ep.5-**Sus huesos, sus huesos (Them Bones, Them Bones) **= Xena se batalla contra la fallecida Alti en un plano espiritual para salvar al fruto de su vientre que la chamán amenazaba. _

_Ep.16-**Sangre de Vida (Life Blood) **= Gabrielle desea heredar su derecho de casta a la recién nacida Eva pero Xena interviene en su bautismo de amazona al descubrir que sería sellado con sangre. _

_Ep.17-**Espíritus afines (Kindred Spirits) **= Gabrielle se ve en la decisión entre asentarse en la villa amazona como reina o seguir su camino junto a Xena._

**~o~**

**_Temporada VI_**

_Ep.1-**Volviendo a casa (Coming Home) **= Ares intenta apoderarse de la ambrosía de las amazonas para recuperar su divinidad a tiempo que se ve envuelto en una conspiración de las Furias que le hacen atentar contra la vida de Xena. _

_Ep.11-**Presa peligrosa (Dangerous Prey) **= Xena se convierte en la presa predilecta de un príncipe cazador de amazonas. _

_Ep.14-**Pacto de venganza (Path of Vengeance) **= Xena y Gabrielle salvan a Eva cuando regresa ante las amazonas tratando de enmendar su pasado. _

_Ep.15-**De ida y vuelta a Helicon (To Helicon and Back) **= La reina Varia es secuestrada y Gabrielle conduce a las amazonas a Helicon en una misión de rescate. _

_Ep.17-**El último de los centauros (The Last of Centaurs) =** Xena hace entrar en razón a Belach ―primogénito de Borias con Natasha― quien aborrecía la idea de que su hija Nicha se relacionara con el centauro Xenan ―hijo de Ephiny con Fantes―._

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Respaldo en la oscuridad**

Se sentía como si le hubiese dado la vuelta al planeta sólo con sus pies. Completamente cansado. En adición, como si también le hubiesen hecho tragar todo el plomo de las entrañas de Gea. Sumamente pesado. Costándole levantar su cabeza y hasta mover sus dígitos. Gran entumecimiento que su cuerpo mostraba. Queriendo deshacerlo y despertar cada uno de sus músculos al moverles y devolverle a sus miembros la característica circulación. Momento en el que se percata de lo imposibilitado que se encontraba para hacerlo.

―¡¿Qué demonios?!

Soñolientos y pesados estaban sus párpados hasta que vio las cadenas que le aprisionaban. Abriéndolos de golpe con sorpresa, luego interrogación y finalmente enojo al recordar la razón por la cual había terminado así. Lo habían vencido. A él, que cerca del último momento pensaba que los superaba en fuerza y poder a todos. Tomándole por sorpresa en ese último momento el poder de un antiguo e inmortal ente nacido en los primeros tiempos tras la explosión de Caos.

Desde un principio hasta ese improvisto inconveniente a fin de hora, demostró tener la ventaja sobre todos. Permitiendo que fueran sus tres medios hermanos (Apolo, Hefesto y Hermes) y su tía Deméter los que le atacasen primero. A fin de cuentas ellos eran los que se presentaron para plantarle cara, a él, dios de la guerra. A batallarse contra el señor de las guerras por obedecer al padre de los dioses, a Zeus. Antiguo vencedor de titanes que en todo momento permaneció en su trono mientras que sus encomendados se enfrentaban contra la fuerza, poder, violencia y brutalidad de su hijo Ares. Quien había heredado dicha fuerza junto con el explosivo carácter de su madre Hera.

Fue Apolo el primero en lanzar sus flechas. Las cuales Ares desvió con mero ademán hacia uno de los muros. Rozando casi las cabezas de Higía, sus dos hermanas y padre Asclepios quienes se disponían a rodear a la familia para salir de aquella habitación que necesitaría de una buena remodelación una vez que Hefesto ―el segundo en atacar― hizo uso de su potente martillo. Lanzándose con gran ira sobre Ares que no se dificultó en evadirlo al dar un salto hacia atrás muy parecido a los que da su preciada guerrera en la tierra. Donde no estabilizándose bien sobre el piso, cuando veía dirigirse a sí tan rápido como una ráfaga al alado de Hermes que le golpeó con su caduceo encendido en potente brillo azulado que provocó varias descargas en su cuerpo. Soportándolas como el dios de la guerra que era para impedir que el dios mensajero le propinara un segundo ataque que venía produciéndose en el interior de las dos serpientes que le envolvían y que luego salió expedido por las bocas de éstas como un rayo de blanca luz hacia él. Desapareciendo en el acto para reaparecerse tras su medio hermano mensajero y mandarle con un fuerte golpe por su espalda directo hacia donde había impactado su ataque. En un ahora perforado muro que daba vista hacia otra de las habitaciones.

De nuevo Hefesto se le arrojaba encima con su martillo para impactar esta vez contra una columna que hizo añicos. En no que levantaba su pesada arma del suelo ―también perforado―, Ares le propinó una fuerte patada en su estómago para mandarle rodando varios metros directo hacia Apolo quien se hallaba firmemente posicionado mientras preparaba una flecha cargada de su divino poder para que fuese más resistente contra su medio hermano de la guerra. Flecha que logró enviar antes de que Hefesto lo derribase con su cuerpo. Flecha que a Ares se le dificultó desviar reduciendo a penas su velocidad para desviarle hacia otro lado. Pero la flecha no tardó en retornar a su blanco, él, y continuarlo. Al lidiar contra esto, Ares que decide detenerla con sus propias manos. Atrapando con agilidad la candente flecha encendida en llamas. Prefiriendo llenar de dolor la palma de sus manos que el cuerpo entero. Soportándolo hasta que con el propio poder que brotaba de sus manos, esa energía electrizante de tono azulado, extinguió la flecha junto con las llamas que cargaba.

Al margen hasta el momento, y en no que sus sobrinos se decidían por atacar de nuevo al más detestable de los dioses, Deméter dio un paso al frente dispuesta a atacarle con sólo ella sabía qué cosa porque carecía de armas. Al menos de acero. Pues como diosa de la naturaleza, era respaldada en todo momento por su abuela Gea para producir su poder. Que en este caso fue el elemento del agua. Tomado un grueso chorro de la fuente descrita en el santuario de Higía y dirigirla hacia un Ares a quien algo cómico le parecía que lo intentaran vencer con un baño. No hasta que el correntón de agua ―que mucho arrastró, derribó e hizo todo a un lado por el camino― lo envolvió en una burbuja en el aire en la que por más que se movía y arremetía, no podía escapar de ella. Viéndose falto de dicho aire muy pronto.

Apolo, Hefesto y Hermes se acercaron a Deméter creyendo que la diosa había podido contener a Ares. Levantando sus armas para atacarle de nuevo. Apolo y Hermes desde su posición y Hefesto con su pesado martillo hacia Ares. Deseando impactarle en la cabeza y dejarlo noqueado en el suelo. Mal que terminó tanto su ataque como el de los otros cuando en el interior de la burbuja de agua, Ares, hecho una cólera, miró a todos con unas orbes encendidas en llamas al igual que sus manos. Un fuego que poco a poco se batallaba contra el elemento del agua como si respaldado por algún combustible estuviese. Reduciendo a vapor desde el centro a la burbuja de agua tras hacer que el fuego que brotaba de sus manos se arremolinara alrededor de su cuerpo ―manteniéndolo elevado en el proceso― y se fuese expandiendo cada vez más al exterior. Desapareciendo hasta la última gota de agua para luego comenzar a consumir todo lo que se encontraba fuera de la ya evaporada acuosa burbuja. Comenzando por la cama de Higía, las alfombras del suelo, las mesas y sillas circundantes y siguiendo de largo hacia los otros dioses que tarde se lo pensaron para escapar. Llevándoselos consigo toda una explosión que voló la habitación y parte de las otras que le rodeaban tanto a los lados como arriba.

Expulsados fueron sus rivales. Yendo a parar Deméter sobre el estanque de una fuente con precipitada caída que parte del agua expulsó y la otra coló por la grieta que ocasionó al impactar contra el fondo de mármol. Contra una estatua colosal de Apolo, que partió por el mismo medio con el choque, fue a dar Hefesto con todo y su martillo quedando sepultado entre los escombros que ahora eran gran parte de dicho monumento. Hermes al abierto Éter fue lanzado y de no ser por las alas de sus tobillos y cabeza, estrepitosa caída hubiese sufrido contra la dura piel de Gea si no hubiese sido despertado de su temporera inconsciencia por una bandada de las palomas que transportan la ambrosía desde sus campos de cultivo hasta el Olimpo. Sólo Apolo, sumamente molesto por los agravios que había sufrido una parte de su dorado palacio en tan pocos minutos, logró caer agachado, aunque dejando el terreno hundido bajo sí. Erguiéndose de prisa para correr hacia su medio hermano en cuanto éste saltó hacia el jardín en donde la mayoría había caído. Sustituyendo esta vez sus flechas y arco por una dorada espada que hizo aparecer entre sus manos para combatir contra un Ares que le imitó en el acto haciendo reaparecer también la suya entre sus manos para hacerle frente. O mejor dicho, entretenerse con él. Porque un dios de las artes no podía ser nunca más diestro en el dominio de la espada que un propio dios de la guerra.

El choque de espadas se hizo eco por todo el Olimpo por una serie cortos minutos hasta que el martillo de Hefesto se unió al sonoro retumbar de metales contra metales. Alegando el herrero de los dioses a Ares que su martillo había creado las espadas de los inmortales y que por ende también podía destruirlas. Sin preocupación alguna Ares sólo le contesta que una cosa era crearlas y otra saber usarlas y darles poder. Pateándole una vez más para entonces encargarse de algo parecido con Apolo y luego esquivar un ataque que Hermes le lanzaba con su caduceo desde los aires. Rodando por el suelo del que se hubiese levantado tan pronto como hizo contacto con él de no ser porque unas enredaderas comandadas por Deméter le atraparon por piernas y uno de sus brazos. Desasiéndose de ellas al cortarlas con su espada para entonces desaparecer de ahí puesto que la diosa ahora se le había ocurrido abrir la tierra. Una perfecta loca ante sus ojos puesto que eso era lo menos que había en el alto Éter. ¿Dónde situarían sus palacios si a la muy idiota se le ocurría demoler el monte Olimpo? Fue lo que pensó tras reaparecerse frente a la misma, atraparla por su cuello y lanzarla contra Apolo que venía corriendo hacia él.

De modos similares se continuaron batallando hasta que en lo alto de una torre del palacio de Apolo, un resplandor dorado surgió dando paso a la figura de una diosa. De Artemisa. Deidad de la caza que sin terminar de analizar la situación, ya preparaba unas tres flechas para lanzarlas directo al dios de la guerra. Acto que cometió dando en el blanco elegido. Fue de ese modo como Ares se percató, tras sentir tres flechas clavadas en su espalda, que sus enemigos acaban de crecer en número. Estirando sus brazos para arrancarse el conjunto de flechas de un solo tirón para que su cuerpo pudiese sanar rápidamente de las heridas. Teniendo ahora que usar su espada tanto para bloquear las estocadas de la de Apolo y el martillo de Hefesto como también algunas de las flechas de Artemisa. Y dígase algunas porque las restantes lograban impactarle. Arrancándoselas de la piel con ira para entonces lanzarle una serie de esferas de fuego a la diosa justo cuando le apuntaba de nuevo. No estando muy seguro de haberle dado, pues pudo haberse teletransportado, pero sí de dejarle sin la torre que perfecta visión le daba.

Era siendo el rato ya que muchos ajenos a la batalla se habían percatado de la misma. Asomándose desde los ventanales o balcones para ver al dios de la guerra siendo atacado por varios de sus familiares. Iris, la diosa mensajera al igual que Hermes, dio por enterados a los que más distantes se hallaban. Como también a un inmóvil Zeus que observaba todo desde un pequeño cuenco de agua sujetado por su heraldo Ganimedes a un lado de su asiento en el trono de su colosal palacio. Recibiendo ambos mensajeros nuevos mandatos de su parte que no implicaban más que ordenes a otros dioses o inmortales para que intervinieran en contra de Ares. Tales como Dioniso quien salió armado con una lanza de su palacio en su carro tirado por tigres al instante de ser avisado por la veloz diosa hermana de las Harpías. Como también la personificación de la justicia, la arquera Némesis con cuyas flechas castigaba a los humanos en la tierra y por eso era muy apreciada entre los dioses. Siendo uno de los pocos frutos de Nix, su madre, que se ganaban un lugar en el alto Olimpo.

Otra serie más de inmortales acudieron a la confrontación por orden de Zeus quien tuvo que admitir que el tiempo se había encargado de fortalecer sorprendentemente a su hijo. Llamando luego hasta divinidades que no eran otra cosa que los propios hijos que él, dios de la guerra, había tenido con Eris, diosa de la discordia. Acudiendo al campo de enfrentamiento, ahora la gran antesala del Olimpo, a la daimón o espíritu Proioxis que personificaba la persecución junto con su hermana fraterna Palioxis que representaba la fuga. Esperando con ellas acorralar y atemorizar a su padre. Con quien ellas desde hacía tiempo muy airadas con su persona que se encontraban al éste no reconocerlas como sus hijas. Cuando la carne y la sangre que poseían se la debían en parte a él tras su unión con Eris. Misma opinión que tenían otras de sus hijas como las Macas, las batallas. Otros daimones femeninos que aceptaron pelar contra Ares, su padre, por orden del soberano Zeus, su abuelo.

Apoyadas por su otra hermana Neikea (el daimón del odio), Palioxis, Proioxis y las Macas atacaron con todas sus fuerzas a su padre, dios al que le debían un cuerpo tras encarnar en uno concebido y dejar de ser siempre espíritus translúcidos. Como lo fue su madre Eris alguna vez tras haber sido engendrada por Nix primeramente y luego por Hera cuando encarnó en el fruto que se formaba en su vientre para obtener un cuerpo. Otorgándoles uno propio a cada hijo suyo anteriormente tenido al unirse con Ares y permitirles invadir uno por uno cada engendro que obtenía del dios. Por tal razón era, que a pesar de todo, tanto estas divinidades como el resto de sus hermanas y hermanos, se consideraban hijos del dios de la guerra dado que anteriormente, cuando se hallaban en su forma incorpórea, carecían de padre alguno. Llenándose muchos de gran resentimientos al sentirse rechazados por esa figura paterna y he ahí en esa batalla las posibles consecuencias de ello. Abatiéndose con tal figura paterna que fácilmente las mandó junto con su odio por donde mismo vinieron. A las sombras del abandonado palacio de Eris.

No siéndole grato los resultados que estaba obteniendo, Zeus decidió que ya era hora de ponerle fin al caos que se había formado en su reino. Llamando entonces a Bía (violencia), a Cratos (fuerza), a Zelo (fulgor) y a Niké (victoria). Los hijos del sabio titán Palas y de la oceánide Estigia. Quién fue la primera deidad que acudió al llamado de Zeus cuando éste le declaró la guerra a los titanes. Ofreciéndoles sus hijos para la batalla, ahora todos habitantes del gran Olimpo por sus eficiencia en aquellos tiempos. Por ello muy honrada por Zeus quien la designó para recibir el juramento de los dioses. Siéndoles consagradas las aguas de uno de los ríos que circula tanto la tierra como el reino de Hades. El río Estigia que lleva su nombre. Teniendo su propio palacio en el Tártaros donde tales aguas de su consagrado río desembocan.

Con mencionados hijos de tan venerada y antigua deidad, Zeus esperaba poder detener al suyo. Pues en la antigüedad con ellos había derribado a los titanes. Mas no deparaba en esos momentos en que en los siguientes tiempos, surgió Ares, quien poseería en su interior el poder combinado de cada una de esas divinidades. Pudiéndoles hacerles frente como el dios de la guerra que era y sería. Combatiéndose contra ellos fuego contra fuego. Pues cada uno tenía un potente poder, pero él los reunía a todos en un solo ser. Haciendo desistir a Zeus en su trono de poder vencerle pese a que había enviado a la misma Niké, la aclamada victoria.

Comenzando a correr la ira por sus venas, visible en el modo en el cual dejaba marcado su cerrado puño sobre el bronce de los brazos de su asiento, Zeus no podía creer que tuviese que llamar a los primeros primordiales Cíclopes (los primeros gigantes de un solo ojo paridos por Gea y engendrados por Urano, por ende inmortales eran); o a los Hecatónquiros (gigantes de cien brazos y cincuenta cabezas también hijos de Gea y Urano) para así detener a Ares. Negándose a que algo así hiciese correr la voz del que soberano Crónida, no podía ponerle un alto a uno de sus propios hijos. Viéndose obligado a tener que ir él mismo en persona a detenerle antes de que el pensamiento fuese un hecho. Decidiéndose ponerse de pie de su trono, asiento del que no se levantaba a no ser que fuese para teletransportarse al otro suyo en la antesala de los dioses, para venir y ser detenido al instante por su fiel esposa Hera. Reina de los dioses quien traía en esos momentos una solución consigo.

Y así, Ares en las afueras seguía repeliendo a cuanto osara en acercársele, que ya pocos eran, cuando la tierra tembló y una deidad quiso dar su último intento. Ésta lo fue Deméter, con un poder resplandeciente en las palmas de sus manos. Una energía muy similar al fuego pero que Ares por experiencia previa con la furia de su tía, bien que sabía que tal candentes brazas no se trataban del fuego que Prometeo robó a los dioses. Sino de una candente emisión mucho más antigua originada justo al Caos estallar y crear al universo. Se trataba de la luz de las estrellas. Del plasma estelar que éstas poseían y que en la tierra los hombres confundían como el fuego. Era eso, lo que la diosa producía en sus manos tras obtenerlo del naciente Helios, el sol, en esa mañana. Uno de sus más poderosos ataques.

Ante eso, a Ares no le quedaba más que desaparecer de ahí. Descubriendo en su decisión de que unas gruesas enredaderas brotaron del suelo para sujetarle por las espinillas tan rápido que no fue hasta que se vio atrapado entre ellas que dejó de pensar que Poseidón, el que bate la tierra, había ascendido desde los mares al Olimpo para unirse a aquella pelea. Les cortó como la vez anterior pero más y más fueron brotando del suelo hasta apresarlo por completo. Dejándolo desarmado puesto que su espada había caído al suelo luego de que el brazo que le sostenía fuese enredado. Deméter no quería correr el riesgo de la otra vez en el reino de Gregorio II en donde Ares le devolvió el ataque con su espada. Lanzándoselo frente a la vista de todos directo a su pecho.

Completamente inmóvil, y sin poder teletransportarse debido al poder de Deméter emanando en aquellas enredaderas, a Ares no le quedó de otra que ampararse en un último recurso que llevaba preparando por si algún día su padre ordenaba a los titanes que le sepultaran bajo candente magma o algo por el estilo. Por lo que confiando en que diese resultado, se relajó, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a obtener de su ser la más resistente de sus energías. Estando consciente de que quedaría débil después de ello pero que para eso había el remedio de la huída. Se largaría de allí.

Cuando la energía plasmática impactó contra Ares, cubriéndolo por una serie de segundos, todos creyeron que el dios quedaría peor que Hefesto. Completamente calcinado. Luciendo una negra y agrietada piel por miles de años sin hallar ambrosía alguna que le pudiese curar del todo. Cosa que pudo hacerse de no ser porque Ares se arropó así mismo en una cápsula ovalada que se produjo con la energía que brotó de su interior. Esa misma que utilizaba para sanar las heridas de Xena. Esa misma que usaba también para dejarle protegida. Y esa misma también que le daba la potestad de condenar a un dios como cuando intentó apresar a Atenea con unas cadenas luego de vencerle en sus tierras. Una energía que había surgido en él desde que sobrevivió a la caída de los dioses. Separándolo del resto de sus semejantes al poder hacer su total voluntad. Como esa de sanar un cuerpo de una herida mortal o revivirlo, sin contar con el permiso de un soberano o la colaboración de otro dios. Menos sin tener que ceder su inmortalidad a cambio.

Con tal acto, Ares se quitó de encima las pulverizadas enredaderas. Tomó su espada del suelo y le brindó la más odiosa de las miradas a una ahora jadeante de Deméter que tras usar gran parte de sus fuerzas para obtener la energía del sol, debía encontrar apoyo sobre los hombros de Apolo. Después de eso, nadie se atrevió a volver a atacarle. Dando él por terminado aquella ridícula batalla para regresar con su amada mortal en la tierra. Pero entonces, su madre Hera que se aparece ante él pidiéndole que aguardara. Y antes de que descubriese las intenciones de su madre, una profunda y fría voz a su oído que suena. Diciéndole que su cuerpo cansado estaba y que debía darle reposo. Jurando que se traba de un fantasma hasta que el autor de aquellas palabras se apareció al lado de su madre Hera y desde ahí le lanzó un polvo de estrellas.

―Hipnos ―le reconoció Ares antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Y de ese modo quedó demostrado que lo que no lo hacía la fuerza, lo hacía un simple roce.

…

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo planeaban mantenerle así encadenado y por qué razón a parte de lo que ya era obvio, sus planes sobre la tierra. Esa repentina urgencia de apresarle gran intriga que le llenaba. Que sin importar lo que fuera, debía de escapar de las cadenas que le envolvían a una columna igual que un capullo de oruga. Asegurándose de dejar luego al mundo entero sin el don del sueño luego de dejar sepultado a Hipnos donde mismo vivía, en lo profundo del Érebo.

Al cabo de una hora de haberse despertado y desistir de la idea de poder escaparse, por el momento, las puertas de la oscura sala, sótano o vacía prisión en donde se hallaban se abrieron. Dando paso a la diosa de la casa.

―No te preocupes, cuando acabe todo nuestro padre Zeus ha prometido que te liberará ―le aseguró Artemisa.

―Habla claro, elfa de los jolgoriosos celtas. ¿Cómo que cuando acabe todo?

Un mal presentimiento le había invadido.

―Cuando acabe tu caprichoso imperio sobre la tierra y tu aún más caprichoso amorío con una mortal en ésta. Cuando tus fieles se desintegren luego de que no tengas quien les comande y te represente entre ellos. Luego de que te quedes sin tu preciada guerrera. Mortal que poco le falta para encontrar su fin entre las amazonas que la criaron en su segunda vida.

―¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS DICES?!

―Lo que oyes. Desde hacen meses me encargué de inculcar el odio en las amazonas hacia Xena. Quienes creen que posee el cuerpo de Lysia. La amazona que tú, el dios de la guerra griego, raptó y convenció de que se le uniera. Que no es otra cosa que la misma Xena pero ellas creen que son personas diferentes. Por eso han de presentar a Lysia a los espíritus para que le despojen de la antigua Xena. Y como en Lysia no hay otra alma que la de Xena, morirá sin remedio cuando los espíritus le ataquen y se la lleven.

Como en veces anteriores, Ares no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Abriendo los ojos en un intento de poder leer la mente de su media hermana y comprobar cuán certeras eran sus palabras. Pero mejor era que en ello fuese creyendo si quería idear algún plan para poder salvar a su guerrera.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio. Te aniquilaría si por tu culpa Xena muriese. A ti y a todos los cómplices de su muerte. ¡ME OYES! ―rugió removiéndose más fuerte entre las cadenas.

―Grita y fuerzas esas cadenas cuanto quieras ―le concedió entre risas―. Pero nunca podrás liberarte de ellas. El hierro que las componen ha sido extraído de las entrañas de Gea, y quienes las fabricaron no fueron otros que los primordiales Cíclopes. Sólo un arma de ellos podría destruirlas. Una como los rayos de Zeus o el tridente de Poseidón. Y ya sabrás cuan imposible están también a tú alcance y al de cualquiera.

―No me importa si surgieron del mismo Caos, Artemisa. Saldré de ellas tarde o temprano. Así que ríe mientras puedas. Que muerta o no Xena, te depararé el mismo fin cuando salga de aquí. Eso tenlo por jurado.

Artemisa enserió su rostro y le reflejó la misma mirada de odio antes de decirle:

―Para cuando intentes hacer eso, nuestro padre Zeus habrá recuperado todas sus fuerzas. Y entonces te dará la elección de morir de pie o vivir de rodillas ante él. Tú escoge.

Y sin querer prolongar más su visita, la diosa que se marcha a puras zancadas de la tan despreciada presencia de su medio hermano. Sonando las pesadas puertas al cerrarlas para manifestar todo su odio y coraje. Dejando a un Ares aún más furioso y odioso en las sombras de aquella sala.

…

Los espíritus que poseían a su eterna enemiga se abalanzaron sobre ella. Chocando contra su alma una y otra vez como si desearan despedazarla. Convirtiéndola en un trozo de pan que ha caído en un poso de hambrientas ratas que se pelean por devorarle. Sin tener mucho a donde ir por no decir casi nada. De saltar de aquel pedazo de tierra flotante lo único que le esperaba eran las oscuras aguas de un mar que acababa de despertar con bravío ánimo como si supiese de la atormentada alma, ella, que se hallaba sobre sus aguas. Queriendo tal vez competir por ella como hacían todos esos espíritus y almas en pena. Sin idea de cómo poder regresar por donde mismo había venido. De cómo despertar en su cuerpo, en el plano terrenal lejos de todas esas entidades incorpóreas que le atacaban. Tumbándola al suelo en donde apenas podía alejarse de ellas a rastras. Sintiéndose cada vez más débil cuando chocaban contra su expuesta alma.

―Pronto quedarás reducida a nada en la nada, Xena. La energía de tu alma será el alimento de todas estas entidades de la oscuridad. Un exquisito plato que les he prometido desde hacía tiempo. Cargado con el poder espiritual de una legendaria guerrera que tanto les saciará hasta la última parte vacía de su ser.

Podía terminar de muchos modos, pero como el alimento de otros jamás. Mejor prefería acabar consigo ella misma y dejar de existir, que fortalecer a otros con su muerte. O eso pensaba ahí cuando era al enemigo a quien alimentaría. Negándose a ser ese exquisito plato y a rendirse para terminal como tal. Rodando por los suelos para quitarse las entidades oscuras iguales a llamas ardientes sobre su alma, y correr hacia donde único lo podía hacer.

―Ah, ni creas que te voy a dejar escapar ―le dijo la chamán interponiéndose entre el arco que daba acceso al anteriormente mencionado estrecho y serpentino camino conectado a aquel pedazo de tierra flotante―. Que no te he traído de tan lejos para permitir que otros se hagan de ti. Atraídos por la esencia que emana de tu alma de guerrera. Albergando tanto en tu ser la maldad como la bondad en una guerra interna por quien domina más.

No la escucharía. Hacerlo sólo le desconcentraría. Si por ese camino le esperaban más entidades que quisieran hacerse con ella, las prefería mil veces al quedar entre las manos de su eterna enemiga.

―Ríndete, Xena. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Acepta tu destino, quedar atrapada aquí, en la nada como un translúcido y solitario ente cuyo cuerpo yo acabaré poseyendo. Las fuerzas oscuras me ayudarán a traspasar el plano terrenal luego de que dejemos tu ser completamente seco. Como el mismo odio.

―¡Nunca, Alti! ―gritó Xena batallándose a duras penas contra todas las oscuras entidades que le atacaban de todas partes―. No dejaré que acabes conmigo, que tomes mi cuerpo y que mucho menos te abras paso nuevamente por el mundo. Antes preferiría que las amazonas levantasen una hoguera a mis pies para acabar conmigo.

―Cree me, que si no lo necesitase para traspasar el plano terrenal, hace tiempo que hubiese inducido a una que te prendiera fuego. Y completamente consciente de tu dolor. Más como tu carne y tus huesos son mi pasaje al otro lado, las necesito intactas. Al menos no que me hago de una armadura mejor. Tal vez hasta mi antiguo y propio cuerpo si logro recrearlo tal y como ha sido recreado el tuyo. Con el polvo de tus huesos.

―Sueñas, Alti. Sueñas en medio de la muerte. Porque hace tiempo que tú dejaste de ser más que polvo. No podrás lograr lo que quieres. No podrás vencerme. Nunca has podido y nunca podrás.

―Eso lo veremos luego que todas estas entidades vengan conmigo al plano terrenal. Con cada entidad y fuerza del mal me fortaleceré como una misma diosa. Y todo te lo deberé a ti, antigua aliada y ahora eterna enemiga. Sólo a ti ―pareció agradecerle con una cortada sonrisa de pura maniaca.

Eso no podía pasar. No podía quedar ahí, en la nada, por toda la eternidad. Tenía que escapar. Pero cómo y por dónde. Le daba la razón a Alti en algo, estaba sola, o eso creía. Desistiendo cada vez más de luchar según sus energías iban decayendo. Deshaciéndose de la idea de poder escapar por el camino serpentino dado que la chamán lo había bloqueado con alguna especie de campo similar al frío hielo. Decidiendo entonces que si no podía escapar de allí, al menos se aseguraría de que su enemiga no lo pudiera hacer tan poco. Poniéndose de pie con gran esfuerzo y mirando perdidamente hacia la oscura nada en donde las olas del bravío mal sonaban al chocar unas contras las otras. Prefiriendo acabar en las profundidades de aquel oscuro mar que en las manos de su enemiga. Una enemiga que nada bueno al mundo le depararía. Que si bien sabía que ella era una desgraciada, Alti lo era un millón de veces más. Comenzando a correr hacia el abismo para entregarse a las aguas por medio de un decisivo salto.

―¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué haces? Si caes en las aguas no habrá nada que te saque. Aún sigues atada a tu cuerpo y tu alma carece de la completa transfiguración espiritual. No podrás elevarte como nosotros. ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Deténganla! ―gritó a lo último a sus sirvientes incorpóreos tras ver lo que la guerrera pretendía hacer con su alma―. ¡No!

La distancia era corta. Llegando al abismo en meros segundos. Lista para saltar inmediatamente cuando una voz en su conciencia le detuvo.

―_Detente, Xena. Que si bien la muerte es algo seguro para los mortales, hoy no es el día en que te toque verle de nuevo. _

Se detuvo. Quien le hablaba era un ser con una luz espiritual libre de la corrompida y oscura esencia del resto de las entidades malignas que allí junto a Alti estaban.

―¿Quién eres? ―deseó saber Xena mirando hacia una esfera de luz blanca que levitaba hacia ella. Suponiendo que de ahí provenía la voz que le hablaba.

―_Una antigua reina amazona _―dijo otra voz proveniente de una siguiente esfera de luz que descendía sobre la cabeza de Xena para luego desviarse hacia la primera―. _Al igual que yo. _

Debían de tratarse de almas por lo que entendía. Almas de mujeres cuya luz espiritual no cuadraba en lo absoluto con el oscuro mundo en el que se hallaban. Debiendo de provenir entonces de otro lado muy diferente a las tinieblas en las que había caído.

No terminando de analizar sus suposiciones cuando cae en cuenta de que ya no era atacada por las entidades malignas de Alti. Como tan poco se hallaba en el borde del abismo ante una negrura total. Sino en un espacio completamente en blanco en donde aquellas dos luces le iluminaban cada vez más. Dando una ojeada a todos lados para volver a mirarles y ver que ahora habían asumido la forma de los cuerpos que en vida tenían. De los cuales al de una reconoció de primera instancia y al de la otra, quien fue la segunda en hablarle, al cabo de una oleada de recuerdos. Quedándose sin palabras cuando comenzaron a hablarle en persona y no dentro de su mente como al principio.

―Veo que el destino continúa regalándote peligros, antigua amiga. Trayéndote a una segunda vida para continuar obsequiándotelo no conforme con todo el que derramó sobre ti en la primera.

Xena se le quedó mirando a quien le hablaba. La primera voz que le brotó en la mente antes de parar en ese vacío de total blancura. La conocía. La tenía dibujada en su memoria a través de recuerdos pero como toda persona, quería confirmarla.

―¿Ephiny? ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó recibiendo una aceptación con la mirada por ésta―. ¿Y tú? ―se dirigió ahora a la restante―. Tú… Yo… Yo a ti te maté ―le costó decir―. Te dejé empalada, Cyane.

―El mal que le provocaste a mí y a mis hermanas quedó en el pasado cuando nos ayudaste a todas a encontrar el descanso y la paz eterna tras varios años de nuestra muerte. Cuando venciste a la verdadera culpable de todo, a Alti. Pero no he abandonado temporeramente mi paz espiritual para hablar del pasado. Sino de este presente. Presente en el que debes de vencer una vez más a la chamán Alti. No sólo por ti, sino también por las hermanas que hoy viven. A las amazonas del presente.

―Nosotras te ayudaremos. Como antiguas y grandes reinas que fuimos, está en nuestro deber aun después de la muerte proteger a los nuevos clanes. Más aún cuando estos conforman a una nación de mujeres guerreras que el paso de los siglos amenaza con desintegrarlas.

―Entiendo ―dijo Xena―. Y espero remendar en el camino cualquier otro error que haya cometido con la nación de amazonas.

―Sólo dale tiempo al tiempo ―habló Cyane con una pequeña sonrisa―. Como yo se lo di cuando pensaba que todo iba a hacer eternamente oscuro.

―Mientras, debes circular con él. Que en el plano terrenal el reloj de tu cuerpo aún no se detiene.

―Como tan poco deja de mecerse la balanza del destino de las amazonas. Quienes una vez más, caídas en la oscura ignorancia, hemos puesto nuestras vidas en peligro. Despertando a entidades malignas sin saberlo.

―Por eso es preciso darnos prisa ―ajoró Ephiny―. Antes que Alti o cualquier otra entidad maligna atraviese el plano terrenal. Cosa que impediremos a toda costa. Dejándoles aquí, atrapados donde su ser entero pertenece.

―Y donde el mío también ―comentó Xena con algo de pena.

―Todos tenemos una parte oscura que la maldad reclama como suya ―aseguró Cyane―. Algunos la alimentan hasta arropar su alma y otros la mantienen a raya enfrentándola con su otra contra parte llena de luz. Y es esa larga guerra en tu interior la que no ha acabado por definirte aún en este presente. Trasladando esa guerra a esta segunda vida que posees junto con ese indefinido interior tuyo que hoy te brinda la oportunidad de escapar de este mundo de sombras al que todavía no se dicta que perteneces. Por lo que la salvación la tienes al final del camino. Tú solo eliges si con correcta llave te diriges.

―Lucha junto a tu lado de luz, Xena. Y podrás vencer a Alti. Déjate arropar por la oscuridad y el odio, y le darás fuerzas.

No había tiempo para análisis de su persona. Ni para preguntas ni para recuerdos. Sólo entendía que debía de moverse por esa voz interna que siempre le indicaba lo que era correcto y lo que no.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Las dos grandes reinas intercambiaron una mirada. La legendaria guerrera estaba dispuesta a luchar con verdadero valor y conocimiento. Lo que estaban esperando para poder interceder a su favor. Viendo en su alma, ahora más brillante que cuando la conversación inició, que no se movería sólo por ella, sino también por todas esas hermanas que erróneamente le condenaban como una enemiga.

―Debes ―pasó a explicar Cyane― transitar lo más rápido que tu alma pueda por el Camino de la Eterna Pena.

Indicado eso, el camino conectado a la plataforma de tierra flotante que se dibuja en la blancura con su aura oscura y antorchas encendidas.

―Para un alma condenada, tal camino como mínimo no le conduciría a ningún lado. Siendo muy poco probable que dure mucho tiempo en él por los peligros que le acecha.

―Pero tú aún estás viva. Y varias salidas en su trayecto se te pueden presentar una vez que tu cuerpo vaya despertando.

―Entre tanto miles de entidades malignas, como meras almas en pena te querrán atacar ―previno Ephiny con seriedad.

―No obstante, para eso estaremos todas nosotras ―reconfortó Cyane con esa leve sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin, que estaba tendiendo a mostrar.

―¿Todas nosotras? ―repitió Xena sin comprender pues hasta donde sabía sólo hablaba con dos reinas.

Ephiny, quien también sonreía, y Cyane no le contestaron con palabras. Limitándose a extender el brillo de sus alma al grado de que Xena tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los abrió, comprendió lo de "todas nosotras". Pues ahora ante sus ojos estaban docenas de almas alrededor de Cyane y Ephiny. Algunas de las cuales se transfiguraron para mostrar quienes eran. Reconociéndolas Xena como otras reinas o destacadas guerreras.

Hallándose entre estas Melosa, a quien ella una vez le libró de una batalla contra los centauros. Muy agradecida por siempre habría de estar desde entonces esa reina junto con su clan entero. Descarrilado por su hija Velasca quien le asesinó para ocupar su puesto. Puesto que luego pasó a Ephiny cuando tal matricida fue vencida. Luego la morena Chilapa tras la muerte de la entregada de Ephiny durante el ataque de los romanos liderado por Brutus. Mando que luego de veinticinco años Xena vio que le ocuparon la amazona Marga seguido de la bravía Varia. Quien en dos ocasiones quiso tomar venganza contra su hija Eva pero que al final, guiada por ese sentido de luz que Cyane y Ephiny le indicaban, terminó perdonándole. Tales fueron estas reinas que Xena reconoció como líderes del antiguo clan situado en Grecia.

Del clan del norte, tras su batalla contra la legendaria Cyane, años después conoce a la chamán Yakut cuando retorna a ese clan. Hechicera que más tarde al hacerse reina, libera el espíritu de Alti (muerta a manos de Xena cuando ésta regresa al clan y se topa con la problemática que sufrían las almas de las hermanas fallecidas que no podían encontrar la paz y el descanso eterno); y que más adelante fallese en una batalla contra semitas. Tomando su puesto una nueva reina llamada igualmente como Cyane. Con esta última, cierra Xena sus recuerdos de pasadas reinas de las amazonas en su primera vida.

A parte de reinas, grandes guerreras que Xena igualmente reconoció lo fueron Solari, fiel compañera de Ephiny que en esos momentos a su cercano lado estaba. Muerta al igual que su reina por la batalla dirigida por Brutus. Día en el que ella, Xena, fue capturada y destinada a una segunda crucifixión junto a ese dorado ser que aún seguía resplandeciendo con su aura igual a la del sol sin poder reconocerle en su memoria. Diciéndole que mucho de cuanto había vivido, en especial la continua relación con las amazonas en su primera vida, había de deberse a ella. No pudiendo saber cuánto más de su persona desde esa crucifixión más que ambas lograron regresar a la vida. Gracias a que sus cuerpos fueron rescatados por lo que tenía que catalogar como amigos. Como esa amazona que sonriente le miraba y a quien la memoria le traía el nombre de Amarice. Diestra guerrera que vaga diciendo ser una amazona cuando no lo era. Respaldando a éstas como si fuese una hermana más. Tal y como hizo en el clan de Grecia contra Brutus. Ganándose por eso y por más un lugar entre el clan del norte cuando allí decidió establecerse.

Muchas caras, muchos recuerdos. Pero lo que le importaba era que reconocía a todas las que se le iban transfigurando y compartiendo palabras por medio de la mente. De un modo tan veloz que el cerebro del cuerpo no podría por sí solo jamás procesar. Sin embargo, una abierta alma siempre era puros oídos a toda voz o pensamiento. Llenándose entonces Xena de ánimos al saberse acompañada y respaldada. Al saberse que si bien un día fue todo un ser cruel con un clan del norte, durante muchos otros siguientes fue pagando su deuda al brindar apoyo a las generaciones siguientes. Deseando que las hermanas del presente, se enteraran de ello. Que la perdonasen por todos sus pasados enmendados errores con la nación de las amazonas.

―_Así será algún día_ ―le sonó una voz algo reconocida para ella en su segunda vida. Moviendo de aquí para allá su mirada para al fin dar con la translúcida alma que se comunicaba mentalmente. La reina amazona que lideró el clan mientras ella pertenecía y fue criada en él. La madre de Alenka. La actual reina amazona.

―_No deseo estar en guerras con el pueblo en el que crecí en esta segunda vida que debe saber que poseo, reina Olena _―expresó Xena esperando que la penúltima reina amazona de la época no guardase rencor alguno contra ella_. _

―_No es mi deseo tan poco, Lysia. ¿O prefieres que te llame por tu verdadero nombre, Xena?_

―_Entre las amazonas, preferir a una que a otra sería como borrarle su historia entre ellas. Así que mientras me halle entre las tribus, he de responder con el mismo ánimo por cualquiera de los dos nombres. Porque a fin de cuentas soy la misma persona. _

La reina Olena sonrió un poco y dio por aceptado con un ademán de su rostro lo dicho por una de sus mejores guerreras mientras lideró a las amazonas en vida. Desde su posición, Xena igualmente le respondió con una leve inclinación indicándole que aún le guardaba el respecto que se le debe a una antigua soberana. Pasando entonces a dar una ojeada más entre el resto de las demás almas. Que en total debían de sumar a unas cincuentas de las cuales muchas recordaba a ver visto a penas de paso y otras pocas simplemente no daba con ellas en su memoria debido a que ningún tipo de relación en su vida (tanto primera como segunda) con ella tuvieron. Estando ahí sólo porque respondían al llamado de hermanas suyas ahí presentes con las que sí alguna relación entablaron.

―Ya es hora ―avisó Ephiny.

―Nosotras nos ocuparemos de las entidades malignas ―le siguió Cyane.

―Cuando las dispersemos, los poderes de Alti disminuirán al ésta nutrirse de ellas. De ese modo el campo que te impide el paso hacia el Camino de la Eterna Penase debilitará y podrás penetrarle.

―Una vez estés en éste, nos encargaremos de ser la luz que te guíe hasta tu próximo destino.

Y comprendido lo dicho, las almas de las amazonas que retoman su forma de luz, y Xena que se ve de nuevo al borde de la plataforma de suspendida tierra como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido. Con la única diferencia que las entidades malignas que le seguían ahora estaban siendo atacadas junto con su invocadora, Alti, por las almas de las guerreras amazonas. Debilitándose el campo entre el arco de entrada hacia el Camino de la Eterna Pena, y Xena que se lanza a toda carrera para atravesarle ante una furiosa Alti que no se esperaba que su más grande enemiga tuviese refuerzos en el fin del mundo.

…

Malditas cadenas que le apresaban. Envolviéndole como el capullo de un indefenso insecto. Del ancho de uno de sus propios brazos. Manteniéndole atado a un gigantesco y grueso pilar subterráneo de los tantos que sostenían el peso de los edificados palacios del Olimpo. Obra de los Centímanos o Hecatónquiros cuando ayudaron Zeus a construir el hogar de los dioses en las alturas del monte.

―Están muy equivocados si piensan que me van a mantener enterrado aquí como un mismo cadáver en su cripta ―mascullaba Ares mientras hacía uso de cuanto poder era capaz para intentar liberarse. Desde sus típicas esferas de fuego en un intento de derretir al menos y primeramente las cadenas cercanas a sus manos, hasta expedir una gran energía del interior de su cuerpo igual a un estadillo que seguramente hizo temblar los pisos y muros de cada palacio en la superficie. Dejando como evidencia de su uso a toda una serie de grietas y hollín en aquel sótano, planta interior o lo que fuera.

Por lo que sabía, llevaba ahí semanas. Tiempo cuya mayor parte se la pasó inconsciente. Sumido bajo el poder de Hipnos que por tantos días le dejó dormido. Descubriendo al despertar, que la verdadera pesadilla no se hallaba en sus sueños, sino en su vida real desde que Artemisa le restregó en la cara lo que se le tenía deparado a Xena. Causa de todo un colérico efecto que por buen tiempo hizo sentir a cada dios en el Olimpo como si sus palacios estuviesen situados sobre un volcán activo. Cada vez que éste en un intento tras otro luchaba por librarse de las doradas cadenas sin querer aceptar que semejante acto era poco probable. Que por algo los titanes Cronos, Crío, Ceo, Hiparión y Jápeto seguían encarcelados en el Tártaros desde la Titanomaquia tras ser vencidos por Zeus. Atados con cadenas fabricadas a partir de la aleación de los mismos resistentes y longevos metales con el que constituían las que le apresaban a él en esos momentos.

―De alguna manera tengo que escapar de aquí ―insistía pese a que su interior ya le iba dictando que perdiese las esperanzas. Temiéndose lo peor por Xena. No sabiendo ya ni qué hacer, pensar o esperar para poder salvarle. Rogando por una ayuda que no creía que viniera.

Las puertas de su oscura prisión de abrieron. Imaginando que se trataría de Artemisa para jactarse en su cara al notificarle de que Xena ya había dejado de estar entre los vivos. Tal vez su "querida" madre Hera que con anterioridad ya le había visitado para recordarle lo "importante" que era para ella. O posiblemente podía tratarse de su padre Zeus quien al fin se había atrevido a levantarse de su trono queriendo aprovechar lo imposibilitado que estaba para poder enviarle a las profundidades del Tártaros de cabeza en donde le haría compañía a todos sus tíos abuelos titanes. En cambio, quien entró fue otra deidad muy diferente a éstas.

Al verla entrar y acercarse, supuso que venía a fastidiarle con sus concejos de siempre mientras le tomaba lástima. Algo que odiaba profundamente. Que le cogieran pena alguna. Que estupideces como esas no cuadraban en su personalidad.

―¿Qué se te perdió aquí, Afrodita?

―A la verdad nada ―le respondió la diosa acostumbrada al carácter de su medio hermano.

―Pues regrésate por donde viniste.

―Lo haré tan pronto te libere.

El mal semblante de Ares cambió por uno entre el asombro y la incredulidad. Podía creer que Afrodita quisiera verle libre. Lo de ambos en el pasado había dejado grandes huellas como para que llegasen a preocuparse ―aunque él no lo demostrase― por el destino del otro. Lo que no se atrevía a apostar ni las botas que calzaba, porque a su ver y el de muchos de seguro que las perdería, era que la diosa del amor pudiese liberarle. Cuando ni él mismo podía romper aquellas potentes cadenas.

―¿Tú? ¿Qué te dieron las Gracias de beber? ¿Algún té alucinógeno que te hacen creer que eres una titán o algo así? ―le inquirió con burla. Riéndose como si encadenado allí no estuviese.

Ignorándole, Afrodita se levantó la tela de su traje rosa y rojo, como siempre tan escotado en su persona, y extrajo un objeto dorado de algunas seis pulgadas de largo que llevaba pinchado a una liga del muslo cubierto por la falda puesto que el otro quedaba expuesto a la luz ―y a la vista también― debido a un corte que poseía dicha pieza inferior.

―¿Cómo diablos la robaste de la casa de Zeus sin ser vista? ―formuló esta vez con total seriedad al ver frente a sus ojos lo que era todo un pasaje hacia su libertad. La llave que abriría el cierre con el que le mantenían encadenado.

―No hay tiempo para eso. Que el de tu amada guerrera se acorta cada segundo.

Introduciendo la llave en el cierre, las gruesas cadenas se aflojaron del cuerpo de Ares tras el giro de ésta en el interior de la cerradura. Moviendo sus entumecidos brazos sin aún despegarse de la columna a la que estuvo pegado al no poder creer todavía que a él le hubiese ocurrido tal milagro.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? Esto podría costarte muy caro.

―Porque como diosa del amor que soy, reconozco que el amor que hay en ti hacia Xena es grande y verdadero.

Le iba a decir algo. Tal vez las gracias. Prefiriendo continuar en el silencio al no dar con las palabras.

―Anda, ve y socórrela. Que aunque su cuerpo se halle profundamente dormido y la temperatura haya descendido en él, aún sigue con vida. Y debes despertarla antes de que lo que sea que esté sufriendo su alma, termine por destruirla.

Como decían, la esperanza era lo último que moría. Y para Ares esta continuaba viviendo en el aún latiente corazón de Xena. Todavía existía la oportunidad de salvarla. Despidiéndose de Afrodita con una última mirada para teletransportarse como ese típico y descrito rayo hacia el mundo de los mortales.

…

Era algo arriesgado, mas peor era haberse quedado sin poder hacer nada. Corriendo ahora por ese largo camino serpentino al que no se le veía fin alguno. Desplazándose igual a como si lo estuviese haciendo en el mundo terrenal. A diferencia de cuando estuvo en el inframundo, esta vez su alma no se encontraba separada de su cuerpo. Hallándose en esa dimensión espiritual por medio de su subconsciente penetrado por Alti. Envidiando la libertad de los espíritus y las almas allí presente, tanto las entidades malignas como las amazonas fallecidas, de desplazarse a diestra y siniestra por los aires. Aun así, como no se hallaba en el plano terrenal en sí, no se debilitaba o fatigaba como comúnmente lo haría si se encontrase en éste. Continuando lo más veloz que le permitiese sus piernas o la imagen mental de éstas. Pues si quería salvarse, debía desplazarse a donde Alti no pudiese moverse con la total libertad que poseía. Dado que entre más se adentraba en el serpentino camino, más vigilia y entidades había. En especial los denominados guardianes o sirvientes de la negra muerte que a todos allí había arropado.

Como le prometieron las fallecidas amazonas, las entidades malignas fueron ahuyentadas y dispersadas. Con ello, Alti se debilitó para caer en medio de una persecución por Cyane y todas aquellas compañeras suyas que murieron por mano de Xena pero por orden de ella como vengativa chamán. Sabían que no podían atraparla pero al menos le daban tiempo a Xena para que pudiese distanciarse más y más.

―Nuestra purificada esencia no nos permite continuar más allá ―le comunicó Ephiny a Xena quien junto con otras hermanas le siguieron luego para protegerle de otra serie de entidades malignas que descendían de la oscura bóveda, o ascendían de las igual oscuras aguas atraídas por su alma de guerrera.

―Entonces, aquí nos decimos adiós ―se detuvo de golpe Xena para transmitirle tal despedida tanto con esas palabras como con la mirada―. Gracias por todo.

―Fue un gusto verte de nuevo. Ya los espíritus no pueden darle fuerzas a Alti para traspasar al plano terrenal a través de ti. Pero eso no quita que estés a salvo del todo. Hasta que no despiertes en tu cuerpo, esta pesadilla te continuará atormentando.

―Podré salir de ésta. No te preocupes y gracias por todo ―le dijo Xena al colocarle amistosamente una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Ephiny. Contacto que sintió como si tocase el agua, ni sólido ni gaseoso, más bien intermedio. Pues Ephiny era un alma, y ella una igual pero que aún poseía su cuerpo en el plano terrenal.

―Eso deseo y espero. No me gustaría que quien esté protegiendo a mis descendientes entre los vivos perezca aquí sin culpa alguna y sin poder enviarle un mensaje de mi parte ―dijo sorprendiendo a Xena en gran parte. Ésta, recordando que los muertos mucho de los vivos podían llegar a saber, calló pregunta alguna y con un movimiento de cabeza le invitó a proseguir―. Diles que estoy muy orgullosa de cada uno. En especial de Boyana. Quien con su fuerza y valentía demuestra la sangre amazónica que corre por sus venas. Y que no espero que en su mente aflore la idea de llegar a ser una algún día, pero que sí que les tenga en memoria y que se sienta orgullosa de contarle a su progenie la sangre de antiguas mujeres guerreras que corre por sus venas.

―Tenlo por un hecho, Ephiny.

Con una sonrisa compartida, la antigua reina amazona se transformó en una esfera de luz y junto con otras hermanas se elevó a la oscura bóveda que se abrió en un círculo de igualada luminiscencia para recibirles.

―Yo doy por hecho que saldrás de aquí ―habló ahora Cyane tras las espaldas de Xena. Elevándose junto con otras almas hacia la brillante apertura―. Que si alguna vez merecías pasar una eterna pena en la nada, con tu giro en tu vida pasada demostraste que aquí ningún espacio reservado tendrías.

―Como nunca lo debieron de tener tú y muchas de tus valerosas hermanas, Cyane. Reinas como tú no deberían de dejar de existir.

―Nunca nadie deja de existir, antigua amiga. Sólo pasamos a un segundo plano después de la muerte. Eso es todo. Pero siempre seguiremos en alguna parte. Tenlo siempre presente.

Sin decirle nada más, dudando que su voz fuese escuchada en la altura en la que ya se encontraba, Xena le aceptó sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza más, y se dedicó a despedirse mentalmente de cada amazona que pasaba cerca de ella con tal intención antes de elevarse hacia la apertura de luz. Tales como Melosa, Varia y Yakut. Última que mentalmente le dijo:

―_Cuando regreses al plano terrenal, porque aquí todas sabemos que lo lograrás, te encomiendo en nombre de todas que corrijas el rumbo que está tomando nuestro pueblo de mujeres guerreras. Que quienes no aprenden de la historia están obligados a repetirla. Más si esta involucra a serios errores. _

―_Haré lo que pueda, Yakut ―_le prometió Xena comprendiendo a que se refería. Las amazonas volvían a introducirse en la magia oscura.

―_Que salgas de esta como escapaste de la muerte en una cruz una vez hace mucho, Xena _―le deseó una voz muy conocida por Xena. La de Amarice. Amazona que antes de elevarse junto con las otras se transfiguró en su forma física para dedicarle una sonrisa a una vieja compañera de combates y regresar nuevamente a su forma de luz tras dirigirle unas siguientes palabras―. _Que desde que despertaste de la muerte ese día, supe que aún te quedaba mucho por hacer en tu vida. Y que por lo visto, te sigue quedando. Pues nadie resucita o es revivido más de una vez por nada y para nada. Deseando que cuanto trabajo se te quedó por hacer en tu primera vida, lo logres culminar en ésta segunda. Para que así puedas descansar y tener completa paz como mereces. _

Amarice no le da tiempo a Xena de decirle algo sobre lo dicho, puesto que se subió enseguida junto con las otras almas. Limitándose Xena a despedirse con la mirada a tiempo que se quedaba pensando en sus palabras. Ya que eso de descansar se traducía como morir en aquel lenguaje. Siéndole poco aceptable tal deseo mas aun así le agradecía por la buena intención. Que no se podía atribuir culpa cuando no se sabe lo que realmente el otro quiere.

Pensando que ya se había despedido de todas, Xena se giró para proseguir con su marcha camino adelante. Cuando ahí, a su frente, descendieron dos almas que al llegar al nivel de sus ojos tomaron el físico de quienes fueron en vida. Al verlas, Xena se ahogó en el silencio.

―Hola, hija mía ―le saluda una pálida mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Que aunque no compartas mi sangre, como bien sé que has de saber hoy en día, desde donde quiera que estés, para mi tú siempre serás mi orgullo nacido de mi vientre. Mi hermosa, fuerte y valerosa niña. La hija que siempre soñé.

―Comparto semejantes palabras con Mirina. Que sin importar el margen de separación que tengamos, donde quiera que yo esté, mi más grande amiga serás.

Tragando hondo, y con controlada emoción de un posible lagrimeo, Xena alcanzó a hablarles a medias.

―Madre ―se le dirigió a la que le debía su segunda vida antes de decidirse por referirle como tal o llamarle por su nombre en vista de que a pesar de haberla alumbrado al mundo, no era su verdadera madre en sí.―. Vera ―pasó a la segunda con mirada aún más triste. Viéndola más hermosa que como la recordaba. Con su brillante rubio cabello y ojos claros―. Yo… Yo, de haber sabido mi verdad, tal vez hubiese podido evitar sus muertes. En especial la tuya, Vera. Que nada de culpa tenías en esta historia.

―Una vez se muere y se alcanza la paz y el descanso eterno, la vida terrenal sólo nos parece un mero y agradable recuerdo de algo que ya pasó. Y que independientemente de cómo acabase, dejó de tener importancia desde que nos abrimos paso a la verdadera luz. A la verdadera vida.

Por lo escuchado por su segunda madre, al parecer no sufrían. Cosa que le tranquilizaba. Aunque no se tragaba mucho eso que la muerte fuese la verdadera vida, pero si a muertos como ellas así les placía, no era quién para llevarles la contraria.

―Sé que fui muy imprudente al lanzarme con ira a aquella batalla ―prosigue Vera―. Pereciendo en ella como era de esperarse en esos casos. Pero no me oigas como alguien que se lamente de su muerte. Pues si existe algo que merezca lamentarse eso es el haberte dejado sola, sin una despedida. Obra de un destino que no nos tenía deparado continuar más tiempo juntas. Sobre todo en este presente en el que vives ahora. En el que has resultado ser una legendaria guerrera del pasado que curiosamente en vida llegué a escuchar. ―Xena sintió curiosidad sobre eso mas no realizó pregunta alguna―. Llegando a comprender desde aquí el por qué llegamos a ser tan amigas. Tan unidas como hermanas.

―¿Es que hay algo más que explique la amistad que tuvimos, Vera? Ambas nos escogimos una a la otra por lo que éramos. ¿Qué más podía haber contribuido a nuestra gran unión? Unión que ha sido quebrada, separada. Y lo peor, es que temo que para siempre. Porque yo… Vera, yo… Yo ya he quebrado también la promesa de reencontrarme contigo entre los muertos. Yo… En esta vida que tengo ahora, que he descubierto… Yo, después de saber quien fui, quien sigo siendo…

―Si hay algo. Algo que no me toca a mí revelarte pues aún el tiempo de saberlo no ha llegado ―le dejó en medio de un misterio más profundo que la oscuridad misma―. Mientras, despreocúpate querida amiga. Que los muertos entendemos a los vivos mucho más que ustedes a nosotros mismos. Y si he de estar en estos momentos frente a ti, no es para hacerte reclamación alguna. Que tu madre y yo sólo nos apartamos de la luz mientras ayuda te prestábamos en este mundo de pena. Cumplido hasta donde estuvo en nuestras manos, he ahora el momento de que ambas tengamos la despedida que no tuvimos en vida.

―No, no se pueden ir así. Yo quisiera preguntarles y decirles tantas cosas. A ti Mirina… eh, madre ―se apresuró a cambiar―, por ejemplo. Tu relación con Ares y el por qué no te protegió cuando te… ―se cortó al saber quién era la asesina. La madre de Vera―. ¿Te dijo alguna vez quien era la hija que tendrías?

―A ese dios, a pesar de todo, siempre le estaré agradecida. Y librándote de tu curiosidad, sí. Aunque no en un principio. Sino más tarde. Poco antes de mi muerte cuando entendía que ya no tenía nada que hacer en la vida que se te deparaba.

―¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te dijo Ares algo?

―Ya debemos irnos, Lysia ―se prestó a cortar Vera―. O mejor dicho, Xena. Porque ese es tu verdadero nombre.

―Lysia también tiene valía para mí. Porque Lysia es quien vivió junto a ustedes.

―Entonces déjala partir con nosotras, que ya estamos muertas ―le sugirió Mirina. Porque es Xena quien posee una nueva vida que enfrentar. No Lysia.

―Pero yo, siendo esa Xena, aún les sigue teniendo un gran aprecio en el corazón.

―Y ahí estaremos siempre ―aseguró Vera con una sonrisa mientras se iba transformando junto con Mirina en las esferas de luz que realmente eran―. Que vivas cuanto quieras esta vida que tienes, antigua amiga.

―Y haznos un favor… ―habló a medias Mirina dejando a Xena con una interrogante en la cabeza. Viéndolas elevar en las alturas a tiempo que ella pedía que le dijeran qué favor era ése el que querían.

―_Salva los corazones de mi madre Zoya y prima Larisa _―prosiguió Vera.

―_Que yo hace tiempo he perdonado a quien me quitó la vida. Esperando desde entonces que ahora sea la vida misma quien le toque perdonarle _―deseó Mirina.

―_Has que puedan reunirse algún día con nosotras en la tierra de las amazonas muertas. Y que no acaben hasta el fin de los días en este mundo de pena. Por favor. _

Sin alcanzar a prometerles cosa alguna, Xena las vio desaparecer junto con la luz de la bóveda negra una vez que la atravesaron. Quedando ahora sólo iluminada con la tenue luz que le ofrecía las antorchas del camino.

…

Se apareció entre las llamas de la candente y alta hoguera. Mandando a volar en todas direcciones la leña que todavía no se consumía del todo por las llamas. Reduciendo por esto a dicha hoguera a sólo candentes chipas sobre negro carbón o a pequeñas llamitas que no hicieron más que extinguirse sobre la tierra en cuanto no hallaron con que más alimentarse o acabaron siendo pisadas por el cuerpo que pareció nacer entre su calor.

Al verle, las amazonas no dudaron en reconocerle como una deidad bajada de los altos cielos. Sobresaltándose todas juntas al identificarle por lógica como quien era, el dios de la guerra. Sumamente furioso por lo que le hicieron a su elegida, su preciada guerrera. Espantándose todas en medio de un revuelo en el que corrían por sus vidas. Pues muy furioso, Ares les atacaba con sus poderes como si fumigando insectos estuviese. Destruyendo parte de su preciada plaza ceremonial y parte de lo que más allá estaba. Como las chozas en las que éstas vivían. Llegando a quitarle las vidas a todas si la razón por la que estaba ahí no se le presentara ante sus ojos cuando miró a su izquierda. Olvidándose de las salvajes guerreras ante sus ojos, incluso de su reina que montada a caballo huía junto con muchas ―como si a galope pudiesen escapársele―, y de las propias heridas que por los alrededores se quedaron al ser dadas por muertas.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, se acercó a una inconsciente de Xena bañada en sangre. Temiendo grandemente porque estuviese muerta y tal sustancia fuese de ella. Aliviándose en seguida al descubrir que no lo era y que los únicos males que poseía su preciada joya no eran más que golpes o raspaduras junto con una evidente desnutrición. Al menos físicamente. Porque en su interior sabía que debía de estar sufriendo algo peor.

―Despierta, Xena. ¡Vamos, despierta! ―le exhortaba al zarandearle y darle duras palmadas en su rostro.

La movió más fuerte, le habló más fuerte. Le gritó. Le tomó sus signos vitales para comprobar que seguía con vida. Trató de adentrarse en su mente para hacerse escuchar más directamente, pero nada.

―¡Maldición, Xena! Tienes que despertar ―le rogó más que ordenarle tras depositarla en el suelo y continuar regalándole palmadas mucho más fuerte en su rostro y alto pecho.

Con la ira y el temor juntos, ya no sabía que más hacer. Levantando la vista con desespero y llegando a pensar que Hipnos no retiraba el sueño de su guerrera por orden de su divina familia en las alturas. Con ese pensamiento, vio cerca de una derribada columna a una herida, o tal vez moribunda, amazona. Abandonando a Xena por un minuto para interrogar a la que parecía ser una chamán.

―Dime, bruja ―se le dirigió lleno de odio a la curandera alzándole por la cuellera de su toga y numerosos collares mismos. Provocando que su cabeza se fuese un poco hacia atrás por lo débil que se hallaba―. ¡¿Qué diablos le dieron?! ¡CONTESTA MALDITA BRUJA!

O acababa de perder el conocimiento, o le tocó pasar al plano de los muertos. Porque la chamán terminó por dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás con cerrados ojos y entreabierta boca. Siéndole inservible, Ares que le deja caer como obsoleto objeto y se vuelve a todas zancadas hacia Xena. A mitad de pasos un ruido entonces le detiene. Surcándole una idea en su cabeza, acude ante Xena al fin, la toma en brazos y se teletransporta con ella hacia la fuente de ese sonido. Que aunque se hallaba cerca de lugar, no había tiempo que perder a meros pasos.

…

Una vez más corría. Comenzando a detestar a aquel camino por no parecer otra cosa que una misma y larga serpiente sin fin alguno. Por algo el nombre que tenía. Atravesando arcos de piedra intactos o en ruinas muy similares a muchos otros por donde ya había pasado. Habiéndose topado con entidades malignas que intentaban dañarle o apropiarse de ella pero que no lograban hacer cosa más grande que chocar contra su alma y salir repelidas a causa de la bendición que le habían dado las amazonas. Entendiendo aquellas entidades que el alma que seguían no pertenecía allí ni mucho menos era igual que ellos. Ellos que no eran otra cosa que los residuos de la maldad misma.

A parte de espíritus oscuros y almas en pena, se topó igualmente con guardianes de aquel mundo. Soldados o sirvientes de la muerte alados que le sobrevolaron en varias ocasiones. Y que al descubrir que aún con vida yacía, y que no era ningún ente escapado o descarrilado que por allí vagaba, le dejaban donde mismo le habían divisado. Sin interés alguno en algo que no se hallaba entre sus obligaciones. Viéndole sólo como un ser desgraciado y desventurado que acabaría por hallar la muerte en un momento a otro y que de permanecer atrapada en ese mundo, la historia con ellos como servidores de la negra muerte sería muy diferente.

Entrándole el cansancio inevitable hasta en los mismos sueños, aminoró el ajorado paso creyendo que Alti ya no la buscaría. Confiando en que ésta no se atrevería a seguirle donde más servidores de la negra muerte habían. Pues según Cyane, quien se había tomado un tiempo para hablarle de la oscuridad de aquel mundo, las entidades malignas como Alti, de gran poder, podían llegar a conservar la voluntad propia siempre y cuando se mantuviesen al margen de servidores de la muerte que les atrapasen y arrojasen a los tormentos que debían sufrir. Motivo por el cual Alti había podido atormentarle en el plano terrenal durante su pasada vida. La chamán aunque muerta estaba, y su oscura alma atrapada en el plano de los condenados se hallaba, sin vigilia o control en ese más allá seguía estando.

Aún cuando caminaba lentamente, se siguió sintiendo agotada. Aconsejándose a sí misma de que debía de detenerse para recuperar fuerzas. Y lo había hecho en ese instante mismo a no ser porque le pareció más propicia una parte más adelante en donde el camino se ensanchaba gradualmente. Casi como la tierra flotante que dejó atrás. Sacrificando sus cansados pies un poco más hasta llegar ahí al cabo de unos minutos. Deseando tumbarse sobre el ancho suelo en cuanto llegó, mas desistiendo de la idea al algo en las oscuras aguas captar su atención. En el horizonte del mar, todo un sin número de barcazas con faroles colgantes que iluminaban tenuemente a los pasajeros que les abordaban. Almas de condenados.

No les veía bien pero por sus afligidos lamentos, no deseaba estar en el lugar de ninguna de esas condenadas almas. Aspirando con poder escapar de ese oscuro mundo de una vez y por todas. Pero entonces, la advertencia de Cyane y Ephiny sobre Alti se hizo un hecho. La chamán lucharía por alcanzarla. Y ahí, a sus espaldas se encontraba.

―Ya te dije que no ibas a escapar de mí, maldita Xena. Me habrás arruinado mis planes de traspasar al plano terrenal, pero no mi deseo de vengarme de ti. No sé como conseguiste que todas esas aún más malditas muertas te ayudaran, pero ya ves que no fueron suficientes para hacerme a un lado.

Esta vez no se sorprendió al verla. Que como se ha dicho, y como ella misma en el fondo esperaba, Alti iría tras ella. Y ahí estaba.

―Te iría mejor si aceptaras que desde hace más de un siglo que fuiste vencida.

―El que ríe último, ríe mejor, Xena.

Chamán y bruja continuaron la pelea en la que por toda la eternidad siempre estarían involucradas. Teniendo Xena unos puntos a favor en vista de que Alti ya no contaba con las fuerzas espirituales de las entidades malignas que le servían. En cambio Xena llevaba consigo la bendición de las amazonas fallecidas. En especial la de dos grandes reinas, la gran Ephiny y la legendaria Cyane.

Como guerrera que era, Xena atacó a Alti con todas sus fuerzas. A quien ahora sus trucos de bruja y hechizos prácticamente rebotaban contra Xena. Ventaja que le dio a ésta de tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que Alti jamás había sido muy diestra. Acabando en el suelo en donde Xena terminó por golpearle más de la cuenta. Percatándose entonces de algo curioso. El contacto se sentía terrenal, como si ambas tuviesen un cuerpo o como si las dos, o más bien solo Xena, fuese toda una alma desprendida de su cuerpo. Alti, presintiendo sus pensamientos, entre risas le dijo:

―Así es. Entre más tiempo pasases en este mundo de muertos, menos le queda a tu cuerpo en el plano terrenal. ¿No te lo advirtió la estúpida de Cyane? Ah, claro. Que iba a saber. Si ella cuando aquí estuvo ya estaba muerta. A diferencia, yo sí logré penetrar a este mundo de sombras varias veces en vida. Mientras que en muerte le llevo habitando por década tras década. Soy alguien que podría escribir todo un libro sobre tal maldición y no hallar páginas que me den abasto para completarle. Porque aquí he visto lo que jamás se podrá imaginar. Como pronto tú también verás.

Tomándola desprevenida. Alti extrajo un claro polvo de uno de los tantos pequeños bolsos de piel que colgaban de su cinto o ropas. Arrojándoselo a los ojos a Xena, privándole de la visión y entonces poder desquitarse de los golpes que le había dado al voltearla contra el suelo duramente y alzarse de rodillas sobre ella con el filo de una lanza que posiblemente le había robado a algún guardián de aquel mundo. Amenazándola con clavársela dentro de cualquier intervalo de segundo.

―No me convenía llegar a esto pero dado que ya no me sirves, me siento libre en poder hacerlo. Herirte aquí, en este mundo de sombras, de modo que fallezcas en el plano terrenal. Inevitable para alguien que aún está conectado a su cuerpo.

Si lo que Alti decía era cierto, entonces de nada le había valido agarrarse de la esperanza. Hallándose en el riesgo de morir en ese mundo por esa bruja o por cualquier otra cosa. Temiendo por ella y su destino, pero al mismo tiempo continuando con su ira interna.

―Tal vez perezca aquí, Alti ―le dijo justo cuando la chamán se le arrojaba encima para intentar herirle en el pecho o en la misma garganta a tiempo que ella forcejaba para evitarlo―. Pero antes de que se decida cualquier cosa, primero te veré a ti caer ―juró pateándola por el abdomen y mandándola por los aires sobre ella hacia el abismo de oscuras aguas.

Pasó cerca del borde de piedra y tierra. Intentando sostenerse de sus formas, lo cual pudo hacer. Para su desgracia, Xena se le acercó con gran odio en la mirada. Colando luego una maligna sonrisa antes de pincharle fuertemente una de sus manos para que perdiese el apoyo.

―NOOOOOOOOOO.

―Hasta nunca, maldita bruja ―se jactó en decirle mientras le veía caer y caer directo a las aguas acompañada únicamente de sus gritos. Jactancia que no le duró mucho al ver como la chamán, desde su precipitado descenso, arrojaba un conjuro directo hacia ella. Obligándole a retroceder para evitar que le diese. Escuchando ahí levemente el choque de Alti contra las aguas, y de seguido, el del conjuro contra la parte inferior del camino. O la chamán había fallado, o la tierra y roca de aquel camino siempre habían sido su blanco. Librándose de dudas Xena, y quien le viese, en vano intentó correr a tierra firme en vista de que el suelo a sus pies también se desboronaba. Siguiendo a Alti con igualada precipitada caída hacia las oscuras aguas.

…

Llevo su inmóvil cuerpo a las orillas de un caudaloso río. Agradeciéndole a sus corrientes el haberle avisado de su cercanía. Esperando con sus frías aguas poder despertar a Xena y de paso bajarle aquella fiebre que se percató que poseía mientras intentaba traerla de vuelta. Apresurándose por ello a introducirse entre la corriente con ella entre sus brazos. Sumergiéndola de a poco en poco a excepción de su cabeza que siempre mantuvo sostenida a tiempo que le rozaba y salpicaba para que se apresurase en despertar. A lo que Xena sólo respondió con una leve convulsión y un castañar de dientes en cuanto en medio de su inconsciencia detectó el brusco cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo.

―No me hagas jugar al Eros con Psique. Con algo como esto despiertan hasta los muertos. ¿O es que necesitas que te sople la siringa de Hermes? Vamos, despierta. ¡Despierta ya!

Para angustia de Ares, la mente de Xena en esos momentos se hallaba demasiado ocupada como para escucharle, prestarle atención o tan siquiera percatarse de su cercana presencia. Ella, en el interior de su mente, no daba con más concentración alguna que el de impedir que se ahogara entre las oscuras y bravías aguas del mar en el que había caído. Nadando con todas sus energías de aquí para allá para mantenerse a flote. Aterrándose de morir ahogada dentro de poco si no hallaba tierra firme en la cual echarse o alguna otra cosa con la que poder sostenerse. Un deseo bastante difícil de cumplir en vista de que aparte de agua, allí no había más que oscuridad y frialdad. Que el tenue calor que le acompañó por el Camino de la Eterna Penase había quedado con las antorchas que le alumbraron en el trayecto y por las cuales podía distinguir al menos sus manos y un brillo entre las aguas si se mantenía cerca de su iluminación.

Una de las columnas o pilares de piedra que sostenían al nombrado camino cada cierta distancia, le parecieron una bendición para poder tan siquiera sostenerse de su forma. Luchando contra las olas para darle alcance cuando algo o alguien la hundió entre las aguas. De primera instancia pensó en alguna criatura monstruosa, pero cuando relacionó el agarre que le daban con manos humanas, su suposición pasó a dibujar otra figura en su mente. Comprobándola al verle y batallarse con ésta bajo las aguas. Era Alti. A quien al parecer no le importaba ahogarse si con ello ganaba que Xena también sufriese el mismo fin.

En el plano terrenal, Ares ya no encontró más que hacer que el haber sumergido por completo el cuerpo de Xena entre las aguas. Sumamente preocupado al detectar que ésta había dejado de respirar, pero que al menos su corazón continuaba latiendo. Maldiciendo una y otra vez por no saber que más hacer, y hasta pidiéndole a Selene, esa noche como luna llena en las alturas, que si se compadecía de su amor por aquella mortal, que le ayudase a despertarla tan siquiera. Sacándola de las aguas para ver si respiraba y agraciándose un poco al comprobar que sí.

Entre tanto, Xena llevaba una lucha contra su eterna enemiga. Habiendo logrado salir a flote tras golpear fuertemente a Alti y quedar separadas por obra de una corriente provocada por el oleaje. Tomando grandes bocanas de aire, volvió a la idea de llegar a uno de los pilares esperando que la chamán se la hubiese llevado el oscuro mar a lo más profundo de su interior. Negándose ella al hacerle compañía al dar lo mejor de sí por alcanzar dicho pilar repleto de limo y extrañas algas que emitían fluorescencia propia. Dándoles un poco de desconfianza al momento de tener contacto con ellas, mas haciéndolo al fin y al cabo siéndole peor morir ahogada. Descubriendo que nada de daño hacían, y no temiendo ya por ello a agarrarse a más de éstas para poder intentar subir a la base del pilar y luego ahí, tal vez hasta escalar la columna. Odisea que intentó para no llegar más allá de la base cuando resbaló por el limo nutrido por la marea alta. Cayendo de nuevo a las aguas para nadar con desespero hacia la base. Creyendo que ya no había salvación para ella, cuando una iluminación le hizo levantar la vista. Los barcos y botes que había visto en el horizonte ahora se hallaban a pocos metros de ella.

En cuanto a Ares, al menos la veía un poco más calmada. Como si la pesadilla que estuviese viviendo se esfumara o al menos amenguara. Aunque no por ello se iba a aliviar. Sabía que debía de despertar para poder salvarse. Y hasta el momento no había abierto ni un solo párpado. Enfureciéndose una vez más con Hipnos por haber creado el sueño tan pesado.

Los botes al fin llegaron para Xena. Siguiendo una ruta completamente desconocida para ella. Algo que le tenía sin cuidado cuando se era un náufrago en pleno mar abierto. Decidiendo subir al primer bote pequeño que diese alcance sin importarle mucho menos quienes fuesen sus ocupantes. Almas en pena, muertos decrépitos que poseían el físico de cuando murieron. Fuese por odiosa enfermedad o terrible muerte. Mandándolos ahí, a ese mundo de la pena, por dictamen de la justicia. Al verlos, Xena se preguntó si aquel mundo, si ese mar, era en realidad un mundo aparte del Tártaros que ella conocía o de plano era en sí las aguas del Cosito o una ramificación de este río en otro plano. Porque de ser así, tal vez podía contactar con Hades o Perséfone para poder salir de allí. O si no, con quien quiera que fuese el soberano de ese mundo de pena de otra cultura que tuviese conocimiento de los dioses griegos de los muertos. Que ella no estaba muerta aún, que no pertenecía ahí y que por ello una salida le debían de mostrar.

Al fin un bote regular pasó cerca de ella. Atreviéndose a abandonar su seguridad entre el pilar para nadar hasta éste y comenzar a trepar con desespero por su borda. Estando preparada en todo momento para luchar contra alguno de aquellos muertos si se lo impedían o se le echaban encima atraídos por ella. Cosa que no sucedió. Logrando trepar ya una pierna cuando…

―¡Aaaaah!

El grito que produjo alertó a Ares. Quien no se imaginaba la causa hasta que comenzó a ver un flujo de sangre entre las aguas. Parecía provenir de la parte posterior de una de sus caderas por lo que pudo averiguar.

¿La causa? Alti resurgió dentro de las aguas apuñalando a Xena con la punta de la lanza anterior que increíblemente seguía conservando. Primeramente en esa área descrita y luego más arriba sobre la carne del omoplato conducente. Provocándole otro sonoro grito a la guerrera que Ares en el plano terrenal vio proferir de su boca junto con la convulsión de su cuerpo al ser herido y la sangre al huir de éste entre las aguas.

―¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando allá, Xena?! Si tan sólo despertaras, te aseguro que aquí no habría nada que te dañara porque yo no lo permitiría.

Tirada a las aguas con dos heridas, Xena tuvo que ignorar su dolor para impedir que la chamán le provocase otro con nuevas apuñaladas. Peleándose con ella una vez más entre las aguas e intentando arrebatarle o al menos hacerle perder el arma lacerante. Meta que no le daría tanto trabajo de no ser porque también tenía que mantenerse a flote nadando. Para completar, ya no estaban solas. Y no precisamente porque a su alrededor pasaban docenas y docenas de botes con almas en penas completamente indiferentes de su suerte entre las aguas. Sino porque dentro de estas mismas aguas otros seres se presentaron. Tomándolas a ambas y sumergiéndolas junto con ellos. ¿Qué eran? Horrorosos cadáveres mucho más decrépitos que los de los mismos botes.

Sin poder explicárselo, Ares vio como el cuerpo de Xena se le zafó de sus manos siendo atraído por el fondo del rió ―de algunos cinco pies―, como si alguna fuerza quisiese ahogarle. Yendo por él enseguida para intentar devolverlo a la superficie. Logrando tomarle más no subirle puesto que una serie de fuerzas misteriosas para él tiraban de Xena. Preocupándose una vez más porque pudiese ahogarse. Saliendo a tomar una gran bocanada de aire para sumergirse de nuevo y pasársela a Xena de boca en boca. Volviendo a tirar de ella para intentar sacar aunque fuese su cabeza dentro de las aguas.

Bajo las oscuras aguas, Alti y Xena continuaban siendo tiradas por aquellos horribles seres que no parecían tener otra intención que ahogarles o llevarles con ellos a las profundidades para compartirles su desgracia y pena. Sintiéndose Xena en el mismo Aqueronte, totalmente perdida. Mas como hasta para el más errante navío siempre le alumbra en algún momento la estrella del norte, aquellos seres pronto perdieron interés alguno en Xena. Un retumbar entre las aguas, el sonido de un corazón, les advirtió que con vida, en alguna parte, ella aún seguía. Acercándose a su pecho el cadáver de una anciana para comprobarlo y dar seguridad al resto de sus semejantes. En eso, todos se distanciaron de ella como si le repelieran, y pasaron a concentrarse solamente en Alti.

―_Ah, no. Tú te hundes conmigo, maldita._

La chamán agarró uno de los tobillos de Xena para que ésta también fuese arrastrada junto con ella. Los cadáveres tomaron más fuerza contra Alti pero no se inmutaron brindar respaldo alguno a la que aún con vida seguía. Que cualquiera que fuese su destino entre esas aguas a ellos no les incumbía mientras viva estuviese. Ya muerta, algo que no se veía lejos al juzgar por su semblante próximo a perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire, su papel con ella regresaría justo en donde se quedaron.

Sin ya no encontrar más que hacer, Ares se apegó contra el cuerpo de Xena entre las aguas luego de traspasarle aire en vano por segunda vez. Comprobó sus signos vitales con el pulso de una de sus muñecas y se acabó de atemorizar más de la cuenta al apenas sentir dos o tres pulsaciones. Entonces, sin pensarlo o meditarlo, acercó una de sus manos a su agotado corazón y le descargó su divino poder esperando con ello reanimarla, y si Moros al fin lo permitía, despertarla. El cuerpo de Xena se iluminó como era común en esos casos cada vez que Ares le transmitía pura energía de su ser.

Resplandeciente allá en el plano terrenal como ahí en el de ese mundo de pena, Xena iluminó las aguas del oscuro mar con la energía que Ares le transmitía desde el otro lado. Viendo entonces la gran masa de cadáveres que allí se encontraba por unos segundos, antes de sentir como Alti le soltaba al quemarse las manos por el contacto de su resplandeciente piel. Continuando siendo arrastrada hasta las profundidades con continuas maldiciones.

―_¡Maldita, por siempre serás mi eterna enemiga! ¡Te odio!_

Sin esperar a verle desaparecer, Xena salió a flote. Golpeando las aguas como si con eso impidiese que se volviese a hundir en ellas. Respirando profundo el tan extrañado aire y abriendo los ojos grandemente como producto del pánico que le corría por las venas. Continuando con sacudidas y manotazos hacia algo que le agarraba creyendo que se trataba de otro mugriento cadáver.

―Xena, Xena ―una reconocida voz le llamaba―. Por Gea, que bueno que al fin despiertas. Pero calma. Cálmate, que estoy aquí. Calma, Xena.

Jadeante y con los ojos todavía estacados, Xena reconoció que quien le envolvía entre sus brazos no era otro que Ares. Abrazándose de inmediato contra él para impedir que le depositase en la orilla para examinarle.

―No, no me sueltes. Fue horrible, Ares. Temo que vuelvan por mí ―decía casi llorando. A no ser que ya lo estuviese haciendo y que sus saladas lágrimas se confundiesen con la dulce agua del río que le chorreaba por su cabello y resto de la piel.

―Jamás lo haría, Xena. Jamás te soltaría ―le calmaba sanándole de las dos heridas en cuanto les dio alcance con la palma de su mano mientras Xena continuaba abrazada a él.

―Fue horrible. Yo… yo estaba en un mundo de…

―Ya, ya pasó. Sólo cálmate. Que ya estás a salvo. Estás conmigo, a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Ni pensar que éste capítulo lo tenía escrito desde el verano pasado y no ha sido hasta un año después que lo pude editar y subir. Así que antes de que los siguientes que tengo cumplan el mismo tiempo, trataré de ir corrigiéndolos (o eso siempre intento) antes de que se acabe este año. Por lo que luego de culminar el 34 y 35, los últimos que escribí desde mediados de julio a finales de agosto, pondré un alto a la narración de venideros capítulos y me concentraré sólo en corregir. O eso planeo. <em>

_P.D. = Últimamente se me está haciendo muy difícil titular mis capítulos. Éste último me mandó a la cama a pensar. Elegí este de "Respaldo en la oscuridad" por ello de que tanto Xena como Ares reciben una ayuda de último momento cuando todo se veía perdido y sin esperanzas. Pero si a alguien se le ocurre un título mejor que el que he elegido, que se sienta completamente libre de sugerirlo. _

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Respuestas a REVIEWS <strong>**  
><strong>_

_**~Anónimo (1-Jul-14/Cap.3)**_

_Para ti, quien quiera que seas, y que tuviste la molestia de comentar en el capítulo 3. He aquí mi agradecimiento por haber realizado tan bonito comentario hacia mi persona. Muchísimas gracias. No sabes cuánto necesitaba semejantes palabras de ánimo en esos momentos. Tú review me pareció igual a un sorpresivo regalo. ¡Gracias!_


	28. Sentido de benevolencia

**Capítulo [28]**

* * *

><p><em>Aquí otro capítulo de tipo transitorio pero no por ello escaso de importancia.<em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Sentido de benevolencia**

Y una vez más que la suerte le restaba el terreno ganado. A él, a Ares. De que esperaba retornar a Tracia, a su actual glorioso templo y realizar todo un brindis en copas de oro por los avances obtenidos entre su ejército; llegaba la fortuna y le cambiaba los planes. Brindar junto a su adorada Princesa Guerrera por su unión y por el poder que han ido alcanzando mas por todo el que aún deseaban obtener. Colmándose de gloria y sumos honores. En especial ella, que tanto se decía desear. Deseos que con los de Ares y todo lo que se pudo haber celebrado, se hubo de dejar en la nada dado a la manía que tenía el destino en dificultarle a este dios de la guerra sus planes con su guerrera. No quedándole de otra que armarse de paciencia y darle espacio a ella en no que cada quien digería lo que le había tocado en las últimas semanas. Posponiéndose hasta nuevo aviso todo cuanto a laboral se refiriera, como a personal también.

―Avísame cuando se te quite lo que sea que se te metió para esta vez. Que en no que tú te quedas guardándole luto a tu memorable pasado, yo en cambio sigo consciente que es en el presente en el que me encuentro. En el cual es bastante lo que tengo por hacer como para quedarme sentado con una misma cara de muerto en vida mientras bien sé lo vivo que me encuentro y todo lo que la maravillosa vida tiene para ofrecerme. Así uno de esos mismos ofrecimientos aún viene siendo la hora que no sede del todo entre mis manos.

―Ve entonces a atender todo eso que esa maravillosa vida de la que hablas te ofrece. Que yo no te estoy aguantando, Ares.

Xena se levantó del asiento en el cual minutos atrás leía tranquilamente un viejo pergamino con algún poema o corto relato. Desde que había partido con Ares para liderar tropas más al norte, no tocaba nada relativo a una entretenida lectura. Sólo numerosos rollos con informes militares y mapas sobre el territorio por el que se desplazaba de campamento a campamento. Trabajo de liderazgo que se mantuvo en toda su perfección hasta que sucedió el pasado incidente con las amazonas. En la tierra para ella, y con casi el Olimpo entero para el dios de la guerra.

Viendo que se proponía a huir de su lado como en tantas ocasiones, Ares que con un mero chasquido de sus dedos le cierra las puertas de la biblioteca en la que se hallaban cuando Xena estaba a sólo un paso de cruzarlas. Estando la dura madera de una de tales a puertas a meros centímetros de haberle impactado contra su propia cara.

―Entiendo que lo sucedido con las salvajes te haya resultado bastante chocante y que por unos dos o tres días tuvieses esa cara de desganada. Pero como que ya va más de una semana de eso y tú aún sigues como si tu alma continuase enganchada a ese mundo de espíritus y fantasmas de la cripta del que por puro milagro escapaste. Como en todos tus puros chivos de suerte.

―Abre las puertas.

Por más que tiraba de la manija, o Ares había fundido el seguro en el interior o lo mantenía bien cerrado con su poder mental.

―¿Para qué? Para que te vayas y continúes con ese semblante de sonámbula por todo mi templo y campos mientras que mis hombres se preguntan cuándo volverá a liderarlos la legendaria Princesa Guerrera.

―Que abras la maldita puerta ―insistió con un lánguido tono no acorde a sus palabras―. O es que no entiendes que me eres igual a un apestoso ajo en estos momentos.

Con sumo enojo, Ares le giró por uno de sus brazos para que le mirase a los ojos por vez primera. Como ella, odiaba que le ignorasen.

―Y tú no entiendes que ya te has pasado más que de exagerada con el choque que tuviste con todas esas amazonas. Tanto vivas como muertas, según me contaste. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? Olvídate de esas salvajes al borde de la extinción.

―¿Cómo quieres que haga semejante cosa cuando mi pasado y mi presente han estado ligado a ellas? En los cuales tiendo a ser una y otra sin que…

―¿Sin que qué?

―Nada. Solamente que una cosa es ser una guerrera, una líder de un ejército, levantar la espada contra quien de igual modo la levantaría contra ti; y otra muy diferente es la traición hacia quien o quienes te tendieron la mano. Algo como lo que yo hice.

Ares se cruzó de brazos con algo de hastío. Al parecer aquel punto era algo que ya venía detestando.

―Mira Xena. Deja ya de…

―¿Aún no me contestas si conocías a fondo mi pasado con esas amazonas del norte? ¿Sabías sobre esa masacre que hice en su clan luego de confabularme con la chamán Alti? La enemiga más grande que por lo visto, ni el margen divisorio de la muerte impide que deje de tenerle.

―¿Qué? Me vas a venir como en otras veces. A reclamarme por no haberte narrado otro de los sucesitos colados en tu memoria.

―Sólo contesta ―le pidió con sus ojos fijos en los de él en medio de una exigencia acompañaba de la necesidad y la súplica.

―Fue algo que sucedió cuando estabas en el carajo del mundo. Luego de que terminaras de plantar tus pies y pisadas en cada punto de extremo oriente. Y yo, yo soy dios griego, querida. De tus años de adolecente rebelde y ambiciosa mujer, sólo pregúntame cuanto a tierras del mediterráneo se refiera y puede que un poco más al norte de Tracia.

―No seas ridículo, Ares. Como si no supiera que los dioses pudiesen meter sus narices en lo que se les de la regalada gana. Si conociste sobre mi pasado con Borias, de algo te tuviste que haber enterado. Porque esa masacre que hice con ese clan de norteñas amazonas fue durante mi tiempo con él. Además, no que estén donde estén, las amazonas siempre vinculadas a tu divinidad estarán les guste o no. ¡Contéstame ahora!

Se encontraba en uno de esos típicos casos en los que necesitaba la compañía de una buena copa de vino para poder bajar las exigencias de su querida guerrera. Allí en aquella biblioteca habría de echar de menos tan deleitante extracto de la uva.

―Como quieras. Sí. Sí me di por enterado en aquel momento. No de toda la historia y el drama desde un principio, pero sí del atrayente final que me hizo volver a posar mi interés en ti una vez más luego de que te diera por causa perdida tras tu caída con César y tus otros fracasos en Oriente con el salvaje de Borias. Tu combate con esas amazonas me hizo recapacitar sobre ti y quererte de regreso en Grecia.

―¿Qué diablos dices?

Sin darse cuenta, una vez más, a Ares se le aflojaba la lengua demás. «¿Por qué diablos nunca puedo limitarme a sólo lo que se me pregunta?»

―Eh, que sí. Que sí supe de tu batalla contra esas salvajes. Lo vi todo en vivo y a todo color desde mi miradero. Un día en el que me preguntaba qué sería de esa posible discípula mía de las batallas que le había dado con largarse a Oriente ―confesó ya sin importarle el tener que retractarse de lo ya dicho―. No era que te estuviese siguiendo todo el tiempo, mis propios asuntos tenía, pero admito que par de cosas en tus andanzas con el búlgaro de Borias vi. Algunas dignas de mi atención como invasiones, combates, saqueos, botines, poder; y otras… Otras que ya es tiempo que me las vaya borrando de la memoria ―se aconsejó con mandíbula apretada y puños cerrados al pensar en los desates de pura pasión con los que su guerrera celebraba junto a Borias tras cada triunfo o botín obtenido en las tierras que arrasaban.

―Entonces desde todo un comienzo estuviste más que enterado.

―Así es. ¿Y qué? Vas a pasar a reclamarme por no haberte contado. Como si yo supiese a la perfección que cosas has recordado y que cosas no.

―No, Ares. Nada más te quería hacer una pregunta. ¿Por qué si conocías sobre mi pasado con esas amazonas, se te metió la "gran" idea en la cabeza de que fuese criada en mi segunda vida en un clan de éstas en el presente?

―¿Te afecta mental y emocionalmente? No me digas.

―Sólo digo que todo lo que me pasa, me sucede por tener la suerte de tocarme el más odioso y retorcido de todos los dioses.

―Como si tú no fueras igual, Xena. O es que te hace falta cometer otra masacre como la que hiciste con esas amazonas para poder creértelo.

―No, lo que me hace falta es mirar bien por donde llevo mis pasos a tu lado. Porque como según actué tan sádicamente en mi pasado, también me veo remendando semejantes actos. Las almas de esas amazonas de las que te hablé. Sé que varias de ellas jamás me hubiesen ayudado en medio del oscuro plano espiritual en el que arribé de no ser porque antes de morir, mis deudas con ellas hube de haber saldado. Como también muchas otras en el mundo entero.

―¿Deudas con ellas? ¿Deudas con el mundo? ¡Pero que diablos te sucede! Ya olvidas que siempre ha sido el mundo el que primero ha arremetido contra ti. Deja de sentir míseros cargos contra esas salvajes de tu pasado. Que cuando decidiste atacarlas, nada de indefensas que eran. Como tan poco, al igual que tú, les tembló la mano al momento de querer acabar con tu vida. O eran sus vidas o la tuya. Y tu fuerza te ayudó a conservar tu alma en tu cuerpo. Si viviste, es gracias a la guerrera que fuiste. Y si hoy estás aquí, es gracias también a la guerrera que sigues siendo. Por lo que deja ya los estúpidos remordimientos de alma arrepentida que eso es otra cosa que no te queda. ¿O qué? Me vas a salir con que por haber recordado hasta el fondo la sangrienta y diabólica mujer que fuiste, como también tus voluntariosos pagos de deudas y supuestos arrepentimientos, has de dejarme a mí y a la misma guerra en este presente en el que te he traído a la vida. ¿Piensas hacer eso por tu maldito choque espiritual con todas esas aún más malditas amazonas?

Remordimientos, arrepentimientos, deudas y reflexiones sobre el camino… A eso a Ares sólo le recordaba al maldito día ante su suerte en el que su preciada arma de guerra se decidió por encaminarse por el camino del bien de una manera definitiva. Adentrarse para él en no otra cosa que en el camino de los débiles para no salir hasta el día de su segura muerte en aquella primera vida que tuvo. No estaba seguro a su vez él del día y la hora exacta, pero sí de que poco faltaba para que el ingrediente final en aquella sopa de recuerdos se arrojase al burbujeante caldero que constituía la memoria de su guerrera. Revelando su contenido cada vez que se removía su interior como se remueve dicha sopa con un cucharón. En la espera de que el elemento faltante con reconocido nombre le hiciese estar completa. El recuerdo de Gabrielle.

―El alejarme de lo que tu espíritu inculca sería como alejarme de la lucha misma. Algo que si mal no recuerdo, jamás hice. Todavía no lo tengo del todo en claro, pero sé que morí luchando. Y algo me dice que por un ideal muy poderoso. Ese que te dicta que es lo que realmente debes hacer y lo que no. Pareciéndome que una vez más debo de prestarle atención eligiendo correctamente mis pasos.

―Me está que tendré que encomendarte a Jacob para que te exorcice de cual sea el maldito espíritu que logró meterse en tu cabeza.

―No estoy bromeando, Ares. En ese plano espiritual vi y recordé muchas cosas. Tanto de mi primera vida como esta segunda que vivo. Y aunque fue sumamente riesgoso y completamente tormentoso estar ahí por la vengativa de Alti, creo que por otra parte me fue grato porque pude reencontrarme con todas esas amazonas que en vida conocí y traté. Tanto las que una vez asesiné y me perdonaron tras salvarlas de la oscuridad para las que habían sido condenadas desde antes, como las que desde un principio siempre ayudé cuando en mi camino se cruzaban. Sin olvidar, aunque en menor cantidad dado al presente en el que vivo, a las que también traté en esta nueva vida que dices haberme dado. Mi segunda madre Mirina y gran amiga Vera. De las que me pude despedir como venía deseando.

Al escuchar los nombres de estas amazonas, a Ares se le brotó un poco la manzana de su garganta al tragar hondo. Es que no se borraba de una vez del mapa a todas las amazonas ahora mismo porque su conversación con Xena le era mucho más importante.

―¿Con ellas, dices? ¿Y te dijeron algo? ―preguntó tratando de no parecer preocupado.

―¿Qué otra cosa podría haberme dicho una madre y una amiga fallecidas a parte del amor que en vida me tuvieron y el que se han llevado después de la muerte? Como también sobre el tiempo que en vida conmigo compartieron como sus deseos después de muertas han de tener.

―No, yo sólo…

―¿Crees que podían haberme hablado de otra cosa? ―se interesó levantando una ceja. Conocía a su dios. Y éste nunca preguntaba porque sí.

―Para nada. Sólo pregunté por preguntar. Y bueno, sí así están las cosas… Si así vas a pensar de ahora en adelante, no me queda más que esperar a que la vida te vuelva a azotar duramente para que recuerdes lo cruel que es y las pocas probabilidades que tienen los débiles de durar en ella.

―No se trata de debilidad. Sino de no dejar que la ira, la avaricia y el deseo de poder me controlen. Que para obtener la gloria y ese mismo poder que siempre he querido, primero tengo que tener control sobre mí misma y todo aquello que pretenda arrebatármelo ―indicó con cierta mirada hacia su receptor―. Seguiré luchando porque la vida no es más que eso, una lucha. Pero ya no pretendas que actúe como esa desquiciada mujer que fui porque hoy en día sé perfectamente bien cuales fueron mis fallas durante mi primera vida. Y esas fueron el dejarme envolver por todo el violento poder que emanas, Ares. Poder que seguiré usando, pero a mi modo. No al tuyo. A quien lo único que parece importarle es la sangre que se derrama.

Por un medio minuto entero no pareció querer responderle algo respecto a sus palabras. No hasta que se echó a todas carcajadas y aplaudiendo como el maniaco que era ante los ojos de su guerrera, le dijo:

―¡Bravo! Podría decirse que ésta ha sido la decisión de tú vida. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Poner ahora a mis hombres a recoger las flores de la primavera? Tan sólo porque te acordaste de una masacre que hiciste en tu pasado y ahora no dejes de verte bañada en sangre cada vez que te miras en un espejo. ¿Eh? Como si fuese la única que hubieses provocado. El número de esas amazonas muertas se reduce a nada en comparación a otros cientos de combates que tuviste.

―Creo conocer ya perfectamente mis antiguas batallas. Y sobre lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema. Ahora, abre las puertas. Pensaba ir a ver a Damyan y a sus primos dentro de poco y tú no has hecho más que retrasarme tal plan.

―Adelante ―le permitió antes de abrir las puertas de sopetón con un brusco movimiento de sus manos. Dando la impresión que de éstas se hubo producido una fuerte ventisca que mandó a chocar ambas puertas contra la pared―. Ve y haz lo que te de la regalada gana. Pon a mis guerreros a cultivar flores si quieres. Usa tu espada sólo para cortar leña o hasta para verduras en la cocina. Y aún más, sigue perdiendo tu valioso tiempo con cosas de tu pasado. Continúa estancada en la que fuiste o dejaste de ser como si en este presente no te encontraras. Y de paso, acaba por echar a perder esta segunda vida que te he dado con chusmas como los descendientes de tu querido Borias. Que yo mientras tanto esperaré hasta que te vuelvas a dar contra el piso y retornes a mis brazos como una niña con sus manos y rodillas peladas.

Sin tener o querer decirle palabra alguna, Xena atravesó el marco de la puerta.

…

Esperaba poder distraerse con lo que fuese para hacer a un lado cuanto recuerdo de su pasado. Tanto los de su primera vida como los de la segunda que vivía. Si en algo le daba razón a Ares, aunque fuese en lo más profundo de su ser, era que debía de concentrarse en el presente. Y que si sólo pensaba en su pasado era para aprender de él. Para así poder construir un futuro grato para su vida. El problema radicaba que la balanza que nivelaba sus pensamientos, ideales y decisiones todavía era siendo la hora que no se inclinaba con todo su peso hacia un lado en específico. Meciéndose de entre esos mismos lados según las emociones de su aturdida y confusa mente le indicasen.

«Maldita sea mi vida ―se decía mentalmente mientras cabalgaba hacia donde Damyan y sus primos tenían una pequeña choza en el margen divisorio entre el bosque y el claro de un campo al norte del aresiano territorio. A una media hora a caballo del templo palaciego―. No sé por qué demonios me siento tan dividida. Por un lado quiero ser la poderosa, temida y respetable guerrera que fui. Para que así nadie ni nada se atreva a dañarme como tantas veces la vida permitió que sucediese. Pero por otro… Por otro temo convertirme en un mismo monstruo sin razón o consciencia alguna. Un diabólico ser sediento de sangre que no recuerde ni su nombre. Aunque, si permanezco en control, puede que sí pueda tener lo que deseo sin llegar a perder el juicio. Siendo siempre yo misma para no caer en las tentadoras trampas de la vida. Como mi crimen con esas amazonas bajo la influencia de Alti. Maldita bruja que espero que esté más que hundida en ese mundo de pesadillas. Ni que hubiese podido ser cierto lo que me prometió. ¿Destructora de las Naciones? Claro, por mi misma pude alcanzar ese título. Y si es que pienso volver a revivirlo, esta vez será con el honor y la gloria que apenas llegué a alcanzar. Porque tal vez deba obtenerlo como una guerrera que luche contra las opresiones de la vida para no dejarse pisotear por ésta. Teniendo nuevamente miles de seguidores, inculcarles en este sentir y protegerlos de los estragos de la debilidad, tal vez sea el medio más apropiado para obtener mi triunfo. Me llamen luego como decidan llamarme.»

―¡Arggg! ¿A quién quiero engañar? ―se preguntó con enojo―. Tal vez no esté haciendo otra cosa más que justificándome. Pareciéndome a Ares más de lo que ya de por sí, aunque me duela, me parezco. Y no, ser igual que él en todos los aspectos podría ser una buena arma como también cumplirle uno de sus mejores sueños. El influenciarme y tenerme completamente en sus manos. Para nada. Llevarle la contraria lo más que pueda es algo que no debo de olvidar.

―¿Hablando sola o con tu caballo?

Llevaba una marcha lenta al saberse cerca de la cabaña. Y al escuchar la reconocida voz de Damyan entre unos arbustos, se detuvo en seguida. El moreno al parecer venía de recoger leña según la que traía cargando en un bolso de piel. Igual que con la cena de la noche que colgaba de su cinto. Dos conejos cazados por medio de un arco y sus flechas que también llevaba a su espalda.

―Al menos yo si lo monto ―le respondió la guerrera al ver que un corcel sin riendas y asiento seguía a Damyan a sus espalda―. ¿Para qué tener un caballo si no lo vas a usar? ―preguntó curiosa bajándose del suyo.

―Porque Ixión es más que un caballo para mí. Es un amigo ―le contestó sonriente.

Con cara de "como digas y quieras", Xena no se molestó en entrometerse entre esa denominada amistad. Que para ella cada quien era libre de hacer y tener lo que quisiera. Aunque por una parte, creía entenderlo. Porque si bien recordaba, en su primera vida una poderosa yegua ella tuvo.

―Ya veo. Tiene el porte de una yegua que en mi… ―se cayó antes de decir _primera vida_―. A una yegua que hace mucho tiempo tuve ―finalizó en vista de que Damyan era alguien que no creía que hubiese existido en el pasado―. Se llamaba Argo.

―Argo, como la ciudad de Argos ―se fijó Damyan―. Tierra de bastos prados en donde se criaban los mejores caballos.

―Sí, creo que a los dos nos gustan los nombres representativos. Ixión, el nombre de quien dio origen a todos los centauros.

Ambos sonrieron.

―Así es. En cuanto vi hace unas semanas a este hermoso semental galopando por los campos, supe que era el que siempre anduve deseando.

Xena observó entonces el caballo de brilloso achocolatado pelaje y crin tan negra como el ónix. Pareciéndole un tipo de corcel de costoso valor que se hallaría más bien en un mercado o rancho.

―Pensaba que le habías obtenido en algún pueblo de aquí.

―No, no me acerco tanto a tu gente para esas cosas. Sólo trato con algunos campesinos con los que intercambio caza por verduras u objetos que en este bosque no conseguiría jamás. ―Con esto, que mueve uno de sus pies para exhibir unas nuevas y lustrosas botas de piel de buey.

―Ya veo. Y entre esas cosas, les has conseguido ropas nuevas a tus primos. No me quiero imaginar que habitando aquí, estén usando los mismos harapos raídos de siempre. Los tres bien que saben que cuanto deseen o quieran, sólo tienen que pedirlo y lo tendrán en sus manos.

―Umm, cuando los veas por ti misma notarás cuánto han aceptado lo que esta nueva tierra les ofrece. Apenas comen lo que se caza porque no les queda de otra. Y en cuanto a tener todo lo que queramos en nuestras manos con tan sólo pedirlo, dudo mucho que nuestras antiguas vidas regresen de nuevo.

―La vida propia no la hace lo que te rodeaba, sino uno mismo.

―Es fácil decirlo para quien siempre ha vivido como una reina. Con poder y respeto.

―Estás equivocado. Soy el vivo ejemplo de alguien que ha vivido de las mil y una formas. Sé perfectamente lo que es el hambre, el dolor, el miedo, la desesperación y la pérdida de toda esperanza. ―Toma una momentánea pausa en la que mira hacia las ramas de un árbol―. Pero bueno, no he venido para hablarte de mi vida. Sino para saber cómo van las de ustedes. Aunque continúen en su negativa, siempre les dejaré saber que las puertas del palacio están abiertas para los tres.

Continuaron con el lento andar que llevaban desde que comenzaron a hablar. Damyan continuando sus pasos hacia la cabaña donde le esperaban sus primos, y Xena siguiéndole hasta donde su conversación durase.

―Nos sentimos mucho más cómodos aquí. Pero gracias por el recordatorio de todas formas.

―Algún día tendrán que cambiar de parecer respecto a socializar. Se hallen aquí, o en otro lugar. La necesidad de compañía siempre toca la puerta. Y tus dos primos pronto se percatarán que necesitarán a alguien más aparte de tenerse el uno al otro. Una pareja. Una familia. Al igual que tú. Sé que a Darina donde sea que se encuentre, le gustaría verte feliz de nuevo. Es lo más natural. Y sería una lástima que tras provenir de una familia, de un linaje que luchó para prevalecer y llegar hasta ustedes, en este presente marquen la extinción de su sangre por huir siempre del mundo.

―A veces es mejor quedarse con lo que se tiene que ir en busca de más y perderlo todo.

―El que no arriesga nunca gana.

―¿Eso es lo que te encuentras haciendo tú? Poniendo en juego tu futuro como una guerrera y líder de guerra por algo que esperas hallar cuando éste llegue. ¿Es eso?

―La vida de por sí es un riesgo. No hay mayor peligro que el estar vivo.

Se habían detenido a la entrada de un claro en donde la cabaña se hallaba situada y se permitía el paso hacia un abierto llano. Y en algún momento que no importaba precisar en medio de su conversación, se encontraban ahora a sólo pulgadas de separación. Siendo Xena quien se aplicaba eso de arriesgar para ganar al convertir esas pulgadas en escasos centímetros.

―Te pareces tanto él.

―¿A quién?

―A Borias.

Escuchando el nombre de ese antecesor suyo, y comprendiendo que se trataba del antiguo dueño de la espada que se le había legado, Damyan se separó de Xena con algo de disgusto. No quitándosele de la cabeza que ésta, si no pretendía tomarles el pelo con eso de que había vivido en el pasado, de veras que a su pensar estaba más que loca.

―Lo tomaré como alguien que vio a semejante muerto en uno de esos grabados o dibujos.

―¿Hasta cuándo vas a permanecer sin creerme que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto?

―Hasta que me vuelva igual de loco que tú. ―Y no queriendo continuar en el tema, Damyan que llama a su corcel por medio de tres chasquidos con sus dedos, y el animal que le sigue hasta lo que parecía ser su sitio de descanso. Un suelo repleto de heno y protegido por un techo de igual material sobre maderos. Apoyado sobre dos troncos de árboles y dos postes de dicha madera posicionados en un derecho rectángulo. Un cubo con agua fue llenado con la que almacenada en una tinaja de barro se hallaba. Lo mismo que un comedero con base. Unos granos y purina endulzada con melaza, miel y algo de jugo de remolacha, fueron derramados por Damyan en dicho comedero ante un impaciente cuadrúpedo que se acercó para comer―. Buen provecho, amigo. Te lo mereces.

―¿Y lo dejas así? ¿No lo atas o encierras? ― preguntó extrañada la guerrera al observar que aunque aquel pequeño rancho su cerco tenía, de una puerta carecía.

―Ixión es libre. Puede ir a donde le plazca. Lo mismo puede pasar el día por los alrededores de la cabaña, como también ir a galopar a los abiertos llanos. A, pero eso sí. Desde que le hice su lecho, es raro que no pase una noche en él. Como también que no responda ante mi llamado.

―Ya veo. Por eso no le tienes silla y riendas.

―Los caballos odian esas cosas. ¿Cómo te sentirías con unas correas entre tu boca y que de cada rato estén tirando de ellas para que te detengas o marches cuando bien podrían indicártelo de otro modo más pasable?

―No sabía que eras todo un amante de los animales.

―No, sólo soy de los pocos que pueden ponerse en los zapatos de otros. En este caso, las pesuñas ―explica riéndose. Xena, sin ver como contradecirle, igual le sonríe un poco.

Un silencio de esos que llegan cuando ya no se sabe qué más decir o hacer, invadió la atmósfera que los acogía a ambos. Y entre el qué se dice o se hace, entre el despedirse o continuar charlando, unas voces se escucharon desde el llano junto con los pasos entre los pastizales.

―Deja que Damyan vea nuestro venado. No encontrará donde esconder sus flacuchos conejos de siempre por el bochorno.

―Que cruel eres, Boyan. El pobre no más se toma muy en serio su papel de primo mayor. Cuando bien que sabe que somos capaces de cuidarnos muchísimo mejor que él mismo.

―Sí, él no es más que un domesticado…

Al ver que el protagonista de su charla se hallaba a pocos metros de ellos, se callaron. Y no precisamente por haber estado hablando de él. Sino porque aparte de los dos típicos conejos de siempre, había traído una nueva compañía adicional.

―Lo que nos faltaba ―murmura Boyana―. La bruja del bosque.

No era que se sorprendiese de que le repelieran así, pero de todas formas a Xena le causaba algo de pena el que no la aceptasen. Más cuando eran muchas de las cosas de las que quería hablarles. Una de las más recientes por ejemplo, el mensaje que le dictó el alma de Ephiny en el Camino de la Eterna Pena.

«Lo siento, Ephiny ―se dijo en sus pensamientos―, pero por el momento veo lejos el que pueda hablarles de ti a tus descendientes como me pediste. Menos transmitir tu deseo respecto a Boyana.»

―¿Qué hace ella aquí? ―preguntó con sequedad y sumo enojo la rubia de Boyana al bajar de un tirón el pesado ciervo del lomo de su hermano para colgarlo con su ayuda de vientre entre unas gruesas ramas.

―¿Ella? Pues si se les olvida es así como que la reina de todo este territorio ―le responde Damyan arrojándole los conejos para que le hiciesen compañía al ciervo―. Serán flacuchos y todo pero bien que la piel les sirve para sus mantitas de dormir ―les devolvió la burla refiriéndose a los pobres conejos.

Enganchando de mala gana los roedores, Boyana que tira del brazo de su hermano, que no duda en seguirle, diciendo:

―Bien, avísanos cuando se largue. Que suficiente tenemos con verte pasear con la castaña ésa por el bosque como para que ahora vengas a colmarnos con la realeza de ésta tierra.

―Boyana, deberías ser menos…

―No importa ―le detuvo Xena notando como éste subía el tono de voz. Lo menos que quería era provocar problemas entre ellos―. Yo sólo vine para ver cómo estaban. Y algo tranquila porque han sabido sobrellevar su estadía entre estos campos, he de retirarme.

―Espera, no tienes por qué irte sólo porque…

―Charlaremos otro día, Damyan ―marcó su definitiva despedida con una sonrisa―. Que tengan buen provecho. Y, ah. ¿Quién es la castaña? ―le dio con saber con algo de picaría tras dar alcance a su caballo que engullía las sobras de Ixión y montar sobre él.

―Una habitante entre tú gente. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Sin querer meterse o averiguar más de lo obvio, la guerrera que le sonríe aún más abiertamente y arranca con su caballo de regreso al templo.

…

Al día siguiente de no haber hecho otra cosa más que pensar que hacer con su vida, se decidió por reconocer el presente en el que vivía. Retornando a sus actividades militares ante unos sorprendidos ojos de Ares.

―No sabía que ya te habías estampado contra el piso como para que tu cabeza volviese a funcionar correctamente.

―No me he estampado ni con ningún piso, ni con ninguna pared ni con ninguna otra cosa que tú quisieras ―le dejó en claro al dios de la guerra en cuanto le asaltó con su comentario en el interior de la misma tienda de siempre.

―Pues entonces dime qué rayo divino te despejó la mente como para que estés siendo tú misma nuevamente.

―¿Tú qué sabes cómo soy realmente?

―Te conozco más que la palma de mi mano.

―Si tan así es… No ha de sorprenderte entonces que me decida por hacer lo que he venido teniendo en mente desde que me relacioné con tus guerreros. Voy a hacer que obtengan lo que quieren a como de lugar. Sus tierras, su libertad. Voy a arremeter contra el yugo romano y su maldita nación entera. Como también voy a sumar más y más seguidores a la causa. Para que no quede ni un solo pueblo desvalido o hundido en el temor. Voy a hacer que vean que en la unión está la fuerza y que crean en mí y en lo que les digo.

―Eso me suena estupendo. ¡De maravilla! ¿Qué fue lo que desayunaste hoy?

―Sí, Ares. Voy a hacer todo eso. Pero si te fijas bien. Todos trabajaran duramente por lo que desean, la libertad. Guiándoles en el proceso al mismo tiempo que les inculco el sentido de lucha contra lo injusto y lo tirano. Manteniendo siempre mi honor a través de un sentido de benevolencia. Pudiendo así tal vez alcanzar esa ansiada gloria que deseo. Para que sí algún día dejo de existir nuevamente, quede en claro que hasta el último momento fui alguien que supo responder ante todas las injusticias de la vida. Actuando con moralidad y no permitiendo que ciertas manos de perfectos interesados me envuelvan en su telaraña y me arrojen a un oscuro poso y acabe yo más hundida de lo que por sí ya he estado.

―¿A dónde quieres llegar, Xena? ―le inquirió tras un resoplido harto de sus frecuentes discursos.

―A ningún lado en donde tú te encuentres. Porque si no te has fijado, en esta trama tú sales sobrando. A fin de cuentas, el mundo de hoy, es sólo el mundo de los hombres y mujeres que construyen la historia. Y cosas como ustedes, los míticos dioses, se han quedado en eso precisamente. En el mito.

―Déjate de estupideces. Como si no supieras cuanto me necesitas.

―Como si no supieras tú tan poco cuanto me necesitas a mí.

―Vaya que esos días del mes te dejan muy alterada. Hasta ayer parecías un mismo gusano acomplejado de su vida, y hoy amaneces como una orgullosa mariposa revoleteando audazmente ante el dios al que le debe la existencia. ¿En qué momento de la noche llevaste acabo tal metamorfosis de gusano a mariposa?

―De orugas. Las mariposas se desarrollan a partir de larvas como las orugas ―le corrigió valiéndole poco su comentario sobre su cambio de ánimos―. No de gusanos.

―Como sea. Igual me entendiste. Y hablando de tu ciclo de mujer, ni creas que he dejado en el aire la última discusión que tuvimos antes de que ocurriera todo ese maldito rollo con las amazonas. Dime, ¿para cuándo se te piensa inflar esa pansa y darme un hijo? Creo que ya hemos estados más que juntos como para que quedaras embarazada hasta de trillizos.

―Vete al diablo, Ares ―le dijo furiosamente al pasar por su lado para abandonar la tienda―. Si por algún milagro vuelvo a tener hijos, me gustaría que carecieran de problemas mentales. Y contigo eso estaría por verse.

―Muy graciosa. Te estoy hablando en serio. ¡Ey!

Si quería seguir con el tema de la maternidad, tenía que seguirla hasta los campos de entrenamiento en donde su guerrera ya se había adentrado. Cosa en la que no tenía el más mínimo problema y que pudo haber hecho a no ser porque otra rebeldía de ésta le hizo ir no por una copa, sino por una botella entera de vino.

Cuando divisó a su princesa entre sus guerreros tras sacudir de mala gana la cortina de gruesa piel que cubría la entrada de la tienda, vio también que ésta se hallaba solucionado alguna problemática caída de la nada. Unos guerreros daban sus informes mientras que otros acusaciones.

―Deberíamos de mandarlos por donde mismo vinieron o exterminarlos aquí y ahora. No son más que unos cobardes ―argumentaba un guerrero aresio.

―Sí, cuando una vez fuimos a su pueblo, no nos impidieron el paso pero tan poco se unieron a nuestra causa. ―narró otro―. Y bien claro que tiene dicho nuestro dios, que quien no está con nosotros, está en nuestra contra.

―Cierto es. Si estos cobardes se dejaron arropar por el temor romano, y no pensaron que el de un dios como Ares sería mucho peor si no le rindes su debido respeto, que vayan entonces a buscar refugio en Roma. A ver por cual puerta les reciben.

―¡Silencio todos! ―bramó Xena cansada de sus cotorreos―. La decisión que sea, la tomaré yo respecto a ésta gente. ¡¿Entendido?! ―No hizo falta que afirmaran con palabras. Sus rostros decían que comprendían perfectamente―. Ahora, muévanseme.

Haciendo a un lado a los que le estorbaban el camino, Xena llegó hasta la masa de apresados que venía viendo a espaldas de los amotinados guerreros. Descubriendo que más de la mitad sólo se trataban de madres con sus hijos en brazos, frágiles doncellas y algunos ancianos. Confiados a la protección de los hombres que lograron sobrevivir ―a cualquiera que fuese la desgracia vivida― para guiarles por nuevo camino.

La primera pregunta que a todos en general iba a hacerles era que de qué pueblo o aldea provenían. Decidiéndose por otra un tanto más directa en cuanto reconoció el rostro de un joven entre la masa de esposados varones.

―¡Tú! ―se le dirigió al reconocido acercándose con ojos sorpresivos―. El muchacho al que le extraje la flecha.

El joven de claros cabellos rizados y ojos azulados rato era el que llevaba de haberle reconocido primeramente. Porque nadie nunca olvidaba el rostro de quien te salva la vida. Mucho menos si era poseedor de tan penetrantes ojos azules.

―Usted ―se dirigió el joven a quien le debía la vida sin saber más que poder decirle. Lo menos que se imaginó era que iba a volver a toparse con tan misteriosa mujer y menos en un sitio en el que se encontraba. Toda una región levantada en campamentos de guerra.

―¿Qué le pasó a tú pueblo?

―De mi pueblo sólo quedamos los que aquí nos hallamos. De trescientos habitantes, fuimos reducidos a treinta y tres personas en búsqueda de una tierra en la qué rehacer nuestras vidas tras ser atacados por los romanos.

―¿Ustedes atacados por los romanos? Pero si eran toda una colonia de ellos ―se extrañó Xena recordando lo bien vigilada y dirigida que estaba por soldados romanos. Porque raro era que se atacara lo propio y común lo ajeno.

―Así es. Pero en los últimos meses los romanos nos aumentaron los impuestos. Familias enteras fueron sacadas de sus casas directo a las carrozas de esclavos si no podían dar su pago completo. Eso si suerte tenían y no terminaban siendo quemadas con todo y dichas casas.

Sus profundos ojos azules se agrandaron. No podía creer que tal horrible suceso pudiese haber ocurrido en Tracia, tan cerca de Aresia, y ninguna tropa entre los seguidores de Ares hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto.

―Bien merecido que se lo tienen ―gruñó un guerrero a espaldas de Xena―. Eso les pasa por no habérsenos unidos cuando…

El entrometido hombre se tragó sus palabras luego de que Xena se girara con sumo hastío y le pasara a dar su merecido a él también. Un buen puñetazo en su ganchuda nariz. Dejándole con el tabique roto al juzgar por la sangre que brotaba. Tras eso, al resto de los guerreros les quedó sumamente claro que no debían de entrometerse más en la situación.

―¿Tú madre, tú hermana y padre?

―Mi padre tiene lo que se merece por lo traidor y cobarde que fue.

―Hijo, respeta la memoria de tu padre ―se le escuchó decir a la presunta madre bajo un oscuro velo entre las apegadas mujeres en el centro del grupo.

―Reconocer una verdad nunca ha sido una falta. Tú hijo hace bien aceptándola así sea su padre ―comentó un maduro hombre entre el grupo antes de ser apoyado por el resto.

―Creo que ya puedo imaginarme lo que sucedió ―retomó la palabra una pensativa de Xena―. Decidieron revelarse, pero no todos en el pueblo estuvieron de acuerdo.

―Mi padre estuvo entre esos que no apoyaron. Permitiendo la entrada de las tropas al pueblo tras abrirle las puertas ―pasó a contar el joven―. Nos habíamos levantado para impedir que tomaran como esclavos a otra familia. ―Y dicho esto, que con un ademán de su cabeza señala a lo que quedaba de dicha familia. Una madre con sus dos hijos―. Corriéndose la voz de nuestra rebeldía. Supimos desde entonces que no podíamos permanecer en el pueblo. No obstante, cometimos el error de retrasar nuestra huída mientras reuníamos las provisiones. Lamentablemente aquellos que preferían quedarse, creyeron en la promesa de los romanos escrita en una mísera carta. El supuesto perdón de nuestras vidas si optábamos la rendición. Y ya se ha de imaginar el perfecto idiota que fue mi padre junto con otros tantos más al creer en ello. Por su cobardía y traición, fueron los primeros en ser asesinados.

―Desde entonces ―prosiguió a narrar el sujeto anterior―, no hemos hecho otra cosa que intentar mantenernos con vida por semanas mientras hallábamos a algún pueblo cercano libre del poderío romano. O al menos obtener nuevas provisiones con las que continuar nuestra búsqueda. No nos queda mucho oro, pero si nos dan aunque sea harina, y nos dejan seguir nuestro camino, ha de ser todo de ustedes.

―Sabemos dónde nos hallamos, a la deidad a la que se le rinde culto y quien los dirige ―retomó la palabra el hijo del traidor―. Usted, la reconocida Princesa Guerrera. La líder de todo un ejército de guerreros y la que se molestó un día en salvarme la vida. La que muchos acusaron injustamente en mi pueblo luego de que nos librara de la pesadilla de aquellos saqueadores. Por eso y por más es que entenderemos perfectamente el que no le seamos gratos a usted y a toda su gente. Desconocíamos que nos hallábamos en su territorio y deseamos que nuestra intromisión sea perdonada.

Tras escucharles, los observó a todos nuevamente. Deteniéndose a lo último en la madre y la hija que por conocidas daba. La ahora viuda y la ahora huérfana de padre. Ahí se voltea hacia los guerreros diciéndoles:

―Soldados, a partir de ahora quiero que se hagan rondas por toda Tracia. Con el propósito de interceptar cualquier tropa romana o ataques de éstos en algún pueblo desguarnecido. Y me importa un carajo si se trata de uno que se nos ha unido o uno que no. No voy a permitir que el enemigo que todos compartimos se llene cada vez más de poder o haga de las suyas. Que por lo que ya hemos visto, Roma se está valiendo del pretexto de los famosos impuestos para reducir a los pueblos sometidos a puras cenizas.

Nadie se atrevió a objetar nada. Una orden de la futura reina, era una orden.

―Y en cuanto a ustedes ―regresó Xena su atención en los sobrevivientes―, tendrán toda la harina que necesiten. Como también verduras, carne y una tierra en donde vivir. Que yo siempre he de darle la bienvenida a cualquier valiente que luche por su existencia. Para ustedes, el territorio de Aresia les tiene las puertas abiertas.

La sorpresa seguida de una inmensa alegría invadió los rostros de los sobrevivientes. Todos menos la madre y la hija misma. O aún no dirigían la buena noticia o preferían continuar vagando hacia otro lugar.

Dejando en claro con gestos o palabras que no era necesario que le ofreciesen tributos o alabanzas y hasta que intentase besarle los pies, Xena pasó a darle una nueva orden a los guerreros allí presentes.

―Para el atardecer espero que toda esta gente se halle con un techo propio en el cual guarecerse y una mesa que prometa estar siempre servida con alimentos. Que se instalen entre el pueblo de Tracia del sur para que compartan cultura.

Con esta nueva orden, un receptor que llevaba rato siendo todo oídos le dio con ser ahora todo palabras. Apareciéndose al lado de Xena, dándole un susto casi mortal a los recién proclamados nuevos habitantes de Aresia, y pasando a dejar una serie de puntos en claro.

―De ninguna manera. Entre mi pueblo de fiel seguidores y poderosos guerreros no quiero escorias o miserables mugres como éstas. Que sigan de largo y si las vida los quiere, que los conserve o que se los entregue a los brazos de la muerte si es que demasiado peso le causan en los suyos.

―¿Cómo puedes ser siempre tan bruto y aparecerte así? En su mayoría jamás han visto a una anormalidad como tú.

Xena no se equivocaba en lo que decía. Entre los sobrevivientes, una anciana bien parecía haber sufrido un infarto o bien alguna parálisis facial. Una mujer más joven se hallaba en medio de un mareo siendo sostenida apenas por los que le rodeaban, mientras que el resto o se agachaba con rezos o se echaba hacia atrás con una o las dos manos sobre el pecho.

―¡Me vale! Ahora quiero que todos se larguen de ésta tierra o…

Las muy bien conocidas esferas de fuego comenzaron a producirse entre las manos de Ares. Quien ya tenía su blanco perfectamente elegido y no necesitaba de más palabras para dejar en claro su amenaza.

―¡No te atrevas, Ares!

Antes de que Ares pretendiera reducir más de la cuenta el número de aquellos sobrevivientes, ya Xena la había propinado tremendo empujón seguido de un golpe en su cretina cara.

―He dicho que se quedan y no veo razón para que eso no pueda ser posible. ¿O acaso es que existe algún inconveniente para ti en ello? ¿Ah? ¿En qué podrían afectarte a ti unas escorias o miserables mugres ante tus ojos? ¿No que siempre andas en busca de más y más seguidores?

Ares no le devolvió el golpe a su querida guerrera porque estaba seguro que la mataría si lo hacía. Dejarlo en ridículo frente a sus propios hombres y perfectos extraños, más alzarse sobre él como una sombra que se expande era algo que no estaba para aguantarse. Y que se le fuese en contra de sus órdenes, ni se diga. Mirando con odio a los sobrevivientes por haberse colado en ese día en el territorio de Aresia. Pareciendo que con sus orbes le lanzaba alguna mortal maldición a cada uno. En especial a la viuda y a sus dos hijos. Observando a estos últimos al grado de que Calantha buscó una inútil protección bajo el manto que le colgaba de los hombros. Su hermano mayor, ajeno a lo que aquella mirada realmente pudiese significar, se mantuvo con la frente en alto y el valor siempre presente. Que si el dios de la guerra decidía cortarle la cabeza de un solo zarpazo allí mismo, se diría que al menos murió como un hombre y no como el cobarde de su padre. La madre, ésa igualmente mostró su frente en alto mientras abrazaba a su hija. Con la única diferencia que era capaz de mantenerle la mirada a Ares con un serio y digno semblante. Dando a entender que a su edad ya se encontraba curada de espantos. Así fuesen producidos por el propio dios de la guerra.

―Te hice una pregunta, Ares. ¿En qué podrían molestarte éstas personas? Si es que les ves pinta de ineptos, algo aprenderán hacer aquí para mantenerse a sí mismos y de paso contribuir al desarrollo de Aresia. Que si hay algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo es que la gente con manos desocupadas tienden a maquinar perjuicios que aquellos que trabajan y sólo producen beneficios.

―Sí, trabajaremos ―aseguró con desespero el anterior hombre que contribuyó en la narración. Lanzándose al suelo y exhortando a los que le rodeaban para que al menos se encorvaran―. Todos los días con tal de tener una tierra donde vivir―. Pero por favor, gran dios de la guerra, tenga piedad y misericordia de nosotros. Impónganos penitencia alguna si en el trayecto de nuestras vidas, en medio de la ignorancia y la cambiante cultura, le hemos ofendido.

―Le seremos más útil vivos que muertos. Como ha dicho su mano derecha ―dijo otro refiriéndose a Xena y también hincándose al suelo―, podremos contribuir en su pueblo. De agricultores o mercaderes. Sin hacer a un lado los talentos de nuestras mujeres como costureras. Y tal vez no dominemos las artes de la guerra pero…

―Pero hay quienes desean aprender de ellas.

Xena y Ares movieron sus caras como si fuesen uno solo ante el joven hermano de Calantha. En cuanto a la madre, se le vio llevarse ambas manos al pecho.

―¿Tú?, mequetrefe hincho ―dudó un Ares al que el coraje se le olvidaba por unos segundos para darle paso a la gracia del asunto―. ¿Tú, servir entre mis tropas?

―De algún modo tengo que recuperar el honor que mi padre le arrebató a mi familia ―comentó el joven antes de tragar hondo e intentar mantener a como dé lugar esa valentía en la que se había amparado.

―A mí me parece que con esa ideología tiene buena madera para llegar a ser todo un guerrero, Ares. No todo siempre está en la fuerza bruta, sino también en la cabeza. ―Y dictado este recordatorio, Xena que no pudo dejar a un lado sus características artes de seducción. Aproximándose a Ares para depositarle una caricia en la mejilla que minutos atrás había recibido uno de sus puños. Descendiendo luego la mano por el descubierto pecho de éste sin nunca dejar de transmitirle una pícara sonrisa en la que se mordía un poco el labio inferior.

―Bien ―cedió Ares―. El chico quiere recuperar su honor muriendo en la primera batalla en la que se enfrente. Como desee. ―Con esta aceptación que igual le daba, se dio la espalda Y extendió de golpe una de sus manos hacia los expectantes guerreros de ese día. Siendo su real objetivo una distanciadas y abiertas tinajas al fondo de éstos que espadas contenían. Eligiendo una entre ellas para atraerla como un rayo y pasarla sin la menor precaución posible entre los soldados. Que a no ser porque el tintinar de los metales de la hoja les hizo imaginar de qué se trababa y se hubiesen hecho a un lado, varios serían los que hubiesen sido atravesados.

―Toma ―le dijo al tenderle la espada al valiente y ahora recién enlistado guerrero―. Para que mientras te llega la hora de tu muerte, revivas el espíritu de guerra y la constitución de un verdadero guerrero que siempre anduvo presente en tus antecesores y que la sangre de tu padre se encargó en opacar.

Con mano temblorosa, pero seguridad en su mente, el joven aceptó la espada que el propio dios de la guerra le otorgaba.

―Hijo…

―¿Quieres que sea igual que mi padre? ―La madre no dijo nada más. Limitándose a abrazar a su hija. Ante su ver, lo único que le quedaba completamente seguro―. Gracias, dios de la guerra ―regresó ante Ares agachando la cabeza al dictar sus palabras―. Llevaré siempre esta espada a mi lado como igualmente llevaré ese espíritu de guerra que su divinidad emana.

Mostrar una hipócrita sonrisa, o tal vez una burlona, expandir sus brazos por un momento y luego dejarlos caer; tales fueron los gestos de Ares. A quien la escenita ya le estaba sobrando en su tiempo.

―Perfecto, ahora que todos están como quieren, yo, su gran dios de la guerrea, y su futura reina, la Princesa Guerrera, tenemos un tanto de cosas de qué hablar.

Y sin que Xena tuviese tiempo de preguntar qué rayos era eso que se supone que tenía que hablar con Ares, éste que la sujeta por uno de sus brazos y desaparece de allí con ella.

…

Dos días le siguieron a la típica discusión de siempre. En donde Ares no conseguía otra cosa que acabar de echar las arrugas que no había echado jamás, mientras que Xena lo más que quería para con él en esos días como en muchos anteriores, era llevarle la rotunda contraria en todo cuanto pudiese. Por más insignificante que pareciera.

―Ya lo decidí así y ya se va así. Si no te gusta, búscate a otro que dirija tus ejércitos a ver si los puede mantener de pie igual o mejor que yo. A la primera que comience a obedecer todo cuanto a ti te plazca, no quedará nadie que se dedique a escribir la historia de cómo el mundo estalló en mil pedazos.

―Eso sería sensacional. Hasta el momento, ningún dios a logrado tal cosa.

―Sí. Porque al menos los dioses que sí tienen cerebro, saben que no tendrían ni donde sostener sus propias existencias si eso pasara.

―Podríamos crear un nuevo mundo como según hemos venido creando parte a parte todo cuanto existe.

―Lo que digas, Ares. Mientras eso se hace una realidad o no, yo prefiero mantener seguro lo que se tiene ahora. Y entre eso se hallan las tropas que marchan hacia Roma. No se hará ningún ataque a la nación hasta que se le hayan unido las restantes que aún van en marcha, como también hasta que se tenga la seguridad de que los últimos territorios elegidos se nos hayan unido. Recuerda que debemos de tener a la nación acorralada para vencerla. Y no voy a entrar en el riesgo de perder una gran cantidad de hombres sólo por complacer tus ansias de ver estallar la primera y gran batalla a fin de mes.

―Que aburrida te estás poniendo.

―Prefiero aburrirme que luego no dar abasto con tantos problemas. En estos momentos Aresia se encuentran con más de la mitad de sus guerreros en otras tierras. Contando sólo con dos generales. Tarkan y Sóstenes. Porque Valeriu aún sigue desplazando sus correspondientes tropas por Dacia con la ayuda de Plamen. Y aunque los enviados a Esparta ya vienen de vuelta con la segura alianza de todo el Peloponeso, no estarían a tiempo en caso de que aquí sucediese una…

―Esta bien, Xena. Pero deja la paranoia. Que me enferma. Me enferma.

―Del mismo modo que a mí me enferma tu presencia ―dictó soltando cuanto documento tenía en sus manos y que esta vez estudiaba sobre el escritorio del despacho de Ares o sala privada en el ya indicado cuarto piso.

―¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado aquí.

―Yo sí.

Una vez más que le dejaba como si no se tratase de otra cosa que un mísero muñeco de trapo. Dirigiéndose a zancadas a la habitación que le venía correspondiendo, y cerrando las puertas en vano porque a Ares no le costó nada en atravesarlas.

―Pues yo no, fíjate. Y la única manera en la que puedes lograr que interrumpa nuestra labor de trabajo es porque decidas invitarme a una de índole personal. ―Dicho esto que mueve su dedo índice en círculos para abarcar la habitación misma y luego detenerse sobre el lecho de cama.

―Ya sabes a donde te puede ir, Ares ―le dijo Xena colocándose una fina toga de seda azul cobalto sobre el vestido color arena que tenía de igual material. Iba a salir y poco le importaba complacer la segunda petición que Ares le pedía.

―¿Y que tal si nos vamos juntos? ―le propone con toda su cara de cretino. Podríamos…

_Tun, tun, tun._

―Adelante ―dicta Xena antes de que Ares comenzara a expresar sus desesperadas fantasías.

―Disculpe, Princesa Guerrera. Sólo vine a traerle su té ―explicó Maya algo cohibida por la presencia de Ares―. El que le dejé junto con su desayuno a parecer olvidó tomárselo y por eso le…

―Gracias, Maya ―le cortó antes de que siguiera soltando palabras. Limitándose la chica a colocar la humeante taza sobre una mesa.

―Últimamente como que te has puesto adictiva al tesesito ese ―comentó Ares con una ceja alzada y cruzado de brazos―. Se puede saber qué diablos es.

―Nada que te importe ―dejó en claro Xena acudiendo ante la taza antes de que Ares le diese alcance tras sentir curiosidad por su contenido. Brindándole una dura mirada a Maya por haber traído la bebida cuando justamente se encontraba Ares presente.

―Bien, lo que sea, quiero que dejes de tomarlo.

Y como si sus palabras le valiesen tanto como el polvo que pisaba, Xena que se toma el contenido en el preciso instante en que Ares estiraba su mano para quitársela.

―Vámonos, Maya. Tengo que ir a los mercados por varias cosas. Y de paso, de camino te iré recordando ciertos puntos que creí haber dejado en claro contigo ―le dejó saber a la pobre al empujarla hacia la puerta de la habitación. Dejando atrás a un Ares que le echaba un ojo al interior de la taza y olisqueaba luego los residuos de la bebida con suma intriga.

Ya entre los mercados tracios ―los más cercanos al templo― con varias cosas ya adquiridas sobre canastas y con los dichos puntos vueltos a dejar en claro en Maya, en donde debía de ser más discreta y aplicada; Xena se dedica a meramente vagar por no querer encontrarse con Ares en el templo. Aunque conociéndolo, no le extrañaría que estuviese sobre su cabeza en esos momentos siguiéndole pies y pisada. Pero notando que Maya ya no podía con toda la cargazón que llevaba en su canasta (la mayoría extraños objetos para la muchacha), Xena pasó a pensar si la mandaba sola de vuelta al templo en la carreta en la que vinieron con las cosas compradas, o si igual se iba con ella y luego la ponía a trabajar en otra tarea.

Optando con regresarse al templo ella también, dio el aviso a Maya para que le siguiese de vuelta con todas las cosas compradas. Cuando entonces…

―Lo siento, pero este negocio sólo es para miembros de familia y no para extraños. Mucho más si son de a saber dónde.

―Y en el nuestro sólo se admite gente con experiencia. Busquen otro trabajo que sí les quede.

Dirigiendo su vista hacia quienes les eran transmitidas tales palabras llenas de rechazo, Xena reconoció de inmediato a Calantha y a su fatigada madre. Ambas con el desánimo en sus miradas tras haberse pasado toda la mañana en búsqueda de algún trabajo. Por lo visto, Aresia aún no les abría las puertas a sus nuevos habitantes como Xena había requerido.

―¿Con lo que gane su hijo en el servicio militar no les sería suficiente para sobrellevar sus vidas? ―les asaltó Xena con tal pregunta a sus espaldas en cuanto se aproximó a ellas.

Madre e hija de giraron con un leve brinco de hombros al reconocer la voz de quien se les dirigía. Girándose para verle y brindarle el respeto que venían entendiendo que se merecía la persona de Xena en esa tierra como en cualquier otra en la que seguidores tuviese.

―Buen día, su alteza ―se le dirigió la madre con una seria mirada que no parecía ir a juego con sus palabras.

―Gusto en verle, Princesa Guerrera ―mostró un poco más de agrado Calantha―. Queríamos darle las gracias por haber permitido que nos quedásemos en estas tierras.

―De nada. Y bueno, no me contestan lo que les pregunté.

―No podemos depender siempre de mi hijo. Ya es todo un hombre que ha de hacer su vida muy pronto con una mujer y será la familia que forme con ésta a la que deba de dedicarse totalmente.

―Comprendo. Siendo tan importante hallar un seguro sustento para ambas, ¿qué le parecería si su hija trabajase en el templo? Específicamente para mí, como mi segunda doncella. Realmente creo que me hace falta otra joven de servicio. De ese modo se le aliviaría la carga a Maya aquí presente ―culminó invitando a pasar al frente a la tímida nombrada que de inmediato le sonrió a las mujeres para ser correspondida sólo por Calantha. Última que rápido miró con vivo entusiasmo a su madre en indicación de que le parecía estupenda la idea. En cambio, dicha madre no le agradaba del todo. Pero antes de que pronunciara objeción alguna, Calantha que se apresura en aceptar.

―A mí me parece bien. Pura suerte el trabajar en el templo y más para usted.

―Calantha ―le nombró la madre a lo bajito atrayéndola a su lado―, creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre ésta mujer y…

―Sé muy bien lo que hablamos, madre. Pero también sé que no existe la casualidad. Y que por alguna razón el destino nos ha venido conduciendo hacia esto ―le transmitía a su vez en los mismos susurros Calantha. Percatándose entonces que era de muy mala cortesía y falta de respeto dejar a fuera a otros en una conversación, pasó a proseguir con sus palabras en voz alta―. Además, estamos hablando de quien salvó a mi hermano de una muerte y a mí de una muy posible vida como prostituta, y de quien luego nos provee un lugar en el qué vivir. Creo que para mí sería un honor servirle a esa persona y de paso pagar mi deuda con ella. Así que acepto. ¿Cuándo comienzo?

―Mañana mismo ―le respondió Xena―. Maya te recogerá en la entrada de este mismo mercado a la salida del sol. Y despreocúpense, mi carácter severo lo tengo reservado generalmente para la milicia y para cierto pasado de cínico y cretino. No te esclavizaré o fatigaré si por algo así llegase a ser motivo de preocupación. Y en caso de que se haga de tarde para regresar a casa, una segura y correspondiente habitación en el templo podrá ser utilizada. Además, con lo que se pague no habrá necesidad de que usted ―se refirió a la madre― continúe en la obligación de conseguir un trabajo. ¿Te parece bien, Calantha? ―preguntó recibiendo una completa afirmación con la cabeza por parte de la chica―. ¿Le parece bien señora?

―Rebeca ―se presentó por vez primera la madre.

―Umm, un nombre hebreo.

―Es el tipo de nombre que mi familia viene usando desde hace un siglo. De no haberme casado con un hombre tan autoritario como mi esposo, la costumbre se hubiese transmitido en mis hijos.

―Interesante. Pero aún no me contesta.

―Mi opinión al respeto ya ha salido sobrando. Está claro que Calantha ya está en edad de comenzar a tomar sus propias decisiones. Así ocasionen el disgusto que ocasionen a una madre como yo ―dio su opinión de todos modos.

Alzando una ceja, Xena indicó que daba por bien recibida aquella indirecta. Pero sin entrar en algún argumento sobre ella, pasó a dar su retirada.

―Perfecto. Que tengan buen día entonces.

…

Le daba vueltas al asunto. Todo había servido más que para una cosa, para saber que no había servido de nada. Porque lo que andaba buscando realmente se daba por desaparecido. Y con tantos problemas, si no le ponía el interés necesario, ese estado seguiría sin cambiar.

―Por lo menos me sirvió el mal rato para saber que esa mustia no la tiene y que no está en ningún lado del Olimpo.

―¿Dijiste algo? ―preguntó una Xena que como normalmente ya era a esas horas de la mañana, examinaba y respondía a informes o correspondencias militares.

―Sí, pienso en la maldita Copa de Higía. Ni la muy imbécil sabe dónde diablos la dejó tirada hace más de mil años.

Una vez más, como lo requería la vida que llevaban, se encontraban en la gran tienda militar tras anunciarse nuevas órdenes.

―Umm, ese objeto. Ese objeto junto con todo el melodramático plan en el que está implicado. Que si las ramas del olivo más antiguo, que si la esencia de Hebe y la grata sangre divina de un dios. ¿No te parece todo unas líneas de alguna obra teatral? ¿De una de las tantas tragedias griegas? Más fácil se te haría robar algo de ambrosía o una de esas manzanas doradas. Eso si tanto quieres convertirme en una inmortal como dices. ¿O es que con ese embrollo te la copa de traes algo más?

―Ahí vas con tu imaginación.

―No me extrañaría. Algo me dice que con ese medio lograrías algo más. Nada más con hallarse entre los "ingredientes" tu preciada sangre divina… No harías con eso alguna especie de atadura. Digo, por qué no entonces la ambrosía o las manzanas. Ah, claro. Toda persona que come de ellas no se convierte del todo en un dios verdadero. No obstante, no he sabido que tengan que permanecer atados a alguien tras ingerir de su alimento.

―Ya me han dejado en claro que la ambrosía y las manzanas doradas pasaron a ser historia al momento de inmortalizar a humanos. Zeus y Hera han alterado estos alimentos para que resulten venenosos a los mortales. ¿No te lo había dicho? En fin, piensa y maquina lo que se te venga en gana. Que cuando tenga a tus pies todo cuanto te he prometido, no te quedará de otra que pagarme quedándote eternamente a mi lado. Tus ahora más sensibles cargos de consciencia no te permitirían hacer otra cosa ―le aseguró con su cretina sonrisa.

―Eso aún está por verse.

―Y se verá.

No queriendo continuar discutiendo con el más cínico y cretino de todos los dioses, como ya se diría por siempre y para siempre, Xena se limitó a transmitirle una leve mueca de fastidio para pasar a sentarse ante la mesa y continuar con los rollos de pergaminos como si Ares no existiera.

―Una carta de Alcander, el general de los tracios sureños ―le identificó―. Ya era tiempo que llegasen noticias de sus tropas. Desde que los mandaste a él y sus hombres hacia territorio itálico luego de que permitieses el regreso de tu gente a Aresia, poco se ha sabido de ellos. O mejor dicho, he sabido. Porque a lo que a ti respecta, supongo que cada uno de sus pasos debes de haber visto. Importándote poco si se extingue ahora mismo pues ya tienen su labor cumplida. El haber abierto una ruta para las tropas faltantes.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? Así son las cosas de la guerra. Si se extinguen como dices, sería con honor y fidelidad por haber cumplido su trabajo.

―Un honor y una fidelidad que tú te la pasas por donde no te entra la luz.

Ares tardó unos segundos en procesar lo señalado para entonces reírse de ello. Aproximándose a su deseable guerrera e intentar acariciarle los hombros.

―Lo que me imaginaba ―habló Xena quitándose los tentáculos de Ares de encima―. Alcander notifica que no puede continuar en avanzada con sus tropas si no se le presta ayuda de un considerable número de arqueros. Toda la tropa necesita que les cubran mientras cruzan un desfiladero en…

―Los arqueros más cercanos tienen ya sus deberes en sus correspondientes campamentos. No voy a dejar desprotegidos a unos de esas tropas porque a Alcander le da miedo poner de una vez un pie en Roma. Por lo que va a tener que rogarle a los elfos si quiere tener flechas que le defiendan porque…

―Si ese es el problema, que cada campamento ceda cierto número de arqueros que al unirlos, formen toda una tropa. Tenemos varias tropas serbias activas que ya se desplazan por el mar Adriático hacia Italia. Como otras que ya han arribado en sus costas y se encuentran ahí instaladas junto con unas tracias sureñas que se dejaron posicionadas para mantener tales puntos de desembarco despejados. No estaría mal que un número de arqueros de estas zonas se adelantasen primero con la ventaja que tienen de ser portadores de armas livianas. Los territorios aliados también podrían colaborar prestando a los suyos. Toda Galia y los pueblos de Panonia del sur ya nos habían confirmado su unión y hasta ya habían enviado sus propios batallones hacia el norte de Italia en donde aguardan a que se dé el primer levantamiento en masa. Sé que no nos negarían refuerzos antes de…

―Xena, Xena. Te tomas esto muchísimo más enserio de lo que me podía llegar a imaginar. Porque mejor no nos olvidamos de los asuntos de la guerra por lo que resta del día, y nos concentramos en los placenteros que resultan los de la pasión. ¿Um? Si mal no recuerdo, me dejaste con una pregunta en el aire aquí, la última vez. Pienso que podríamos darle una contestación con más que palabras. Con hechos. ¿Qué dices?

Ya casi la tiraba contra la mesa. Por querer alejarse de él y sus fastidiosos deseos, se puso de pie para no terminar de otro modo que empujada contra el borde de la tal mesa, sentada en ésta misma y con un prometedor destino encima de su madera si Ares no dejaba de inclinarse con todo su peso sobre ella.

―Se me olvidaba decirte que un cuervo arribó esta mañana con un telegrama. La tropa que fue enviada a Esparta, bajo el mando del general de Tesalia, está ya ha pocos días de regreso junto con un general espartano que fue elegido entre sus compatriotas y junto también a la divinidad que les enviaste como protección e impresionismo. Tu querida consentida de antaño, Eris. Supongo que ésta querrá su merecido premio por el maratón que le hiciste dar a paso de mortales hacia Esparta y luego de vuelta a Aresia. A ver si se lo das y me dejas en paz a mí ―culminó sacándoselo de encima con un sorpresivo empujón.

―Como si a ti te placiera que entre Eris y yo, o cualquier otra mujer, sucediera algo.

―Si no vas a colaborar en nada más respecto a la milicia, déjame a mí al menos trabajar. Que un consentimiento de refuerzos hacia las tropas de Alcander debe ser enviado te parezca a ti como te parezca ―anunció regresando a su silla para dar inicio a la redacción de una carta.

Al escribir las primeras palabras, pensó que Ares entendería que ya no estaba para continuar regalándole su tiempo. Mas cuando éste le arrebata el papiro en el que escribía, lo hace una bola arrugada y le gira con todo y silla bruscamente para entonces sentarse sobre su regazo y mantenerla atrapada con la cárcel que su varonil cuerpo en esos momentos representaba; Xena entonces se dio cuenta que le estaría difícil una vez más zafarse de él.

―Ya me están cansando tus sí y tus no. Ya me está cansando que me des de comer sólo cuando te acuerdes o quieras. O me mantienes vivo, o me dejas morir de hambre pero no me tengas a dieta cada cierto tiempo que me fastidia. Como me fastidia esa indecisa balanza que tienes respecto a nosotros y todo cuanto a nosotros implique.

Ante estas palabras, Xena no dudó en salir en su defensa cuando una reconocida voz pidió consentimiento para entrar a la tienda.

―Adelante, Maya ―permitió Xena tras quitarse de encima a Ares por segunda vez con otro fuerte empujón. Dios que rotó los ojos de enojo más por lo inoportuna que estaba comenzándole a ser la criada de Maya, que por el golpe mismo que se dio al caer. Levantándose como un resorte como si en el piso nunca hubiese estado.

―Buenos días, princesa ―saludó con cortesía Maya tras entrar seguida de una joven más que acabó de arrugarle más de la cuenta el rostro a Ares―. Calantha y yo hemos terminado con los deberes que nos asignó luego de que la recogiese temprano en la mañana como nos dijo. Y bueno, ya que se acerca la hora del almuerzo, le hemos traído algo de comer.

―Muchas, gracias. Pónganlo ahí y regresen al templo sin distracciones. Esta zona aquí está más llena de hambrientos lobos que un mismo bosque ―comentó haciendo referencia a los guerreros que entrenaban afuera y mirando también al dios que tenía delante.

Haciendo lo pedido, las dos jóvenes se marcharon tras una reverencia.

―¿Acaso la mocosa esa de los refugiados es tu nueva chacha?

―Se llama, Calantha. ¿Y qué, tienes algún problema con ella?

―Lo que me faltaba ―murmuró.

―¿Qué?

―Nada. Sólo que las despidas a las dos. Te conseguiré mejor unas ninfas para que te atiendan las veinticuatro horas del día.

―Guárdate tus ninfas y déjame trabajar, Ares.

Preparado Ares para responderle a su princesa, otra interrupción que llega a la tienda.

―Soy todo un servidor, mi princesa ―dijo entrando con toda su confianza, libertad y sobrada cara un general al que Ares poco ya le faltaba por decidirse a darle su descanso eterno. El insoportable ante sus ojos de Tarkan.

―¿Se puede saber qué se te ha perdido en esta tienda, carajete?

―Yo lo mandé a llamar, Ares. Hay una misión al este de Tracia que pienso que puede…

―Pues yo creo que le tengo una mejor. Y esa sería en su propio y natal territorio. A ver si cruzando el mar Egeo deja de estar oliéndote la falda, Xena ―se dirigió a ésta―. Sí, ya es tiempo que te ponga a trabajar en la principal razón por la que traté con tu familia. Para abrirme paso hacia la baja Asia. Si Baco una vez lo hizo, llegando hasta la India, que lo haga yo no viene siendo nada. Lo mismo para Alejandro Magno y su sueño unificador. Sí el muy soñador hasta allí arribó con todas sus tropas, que lo logre la Princesa Guerrera viene siendo poco menos.

Xena rotó los ojos.

―Como desee, Ares. Usted ordene y nosotros sus fieles le cumplimos ―entonó el anatoliano con algo de sarcasmo.

―¿Fieles? Sí, claro. Pues a ver qué tanta fidelidad hay. Ve formando entonces una buena tropa directo al monte Ida. Misma con la que cruzarás el paso del Gárgaro, la más alta de sus cimas.

―¿Qué cruce qué? ―cuestionó con algo de espanto―. ¿El Gárgaro? ¡Ja! ¿Se ha vuelto loco? Ese lugar lo cruzará usted y su madre.

―¿Qué dices mamarracho?

―Quienes pisan ese suelo son hombres muertos. Desde hace siglos que se cuenta que el lugar está maldito.

Entre ambos hombres, Xena levantó una ceja con incredulidad. Ares igualmente le imitó.

―No sabía que te espantaban las supersticiones, Tarkan ―se burla Ares.

―No es a los mitos a lo que le temo, sino a lo real. Y si algo allí es tan real como que ahora mismo le hablo a usted, un dios, es que la gente no vive para contar lo que sea que les sucede. Porque sea lo que sea que les desaparece, no deja ni sus huesos. Allá usted si quiere que se cruce por ese paso. Pero le advierto que sería un suicidio.

―Y se puede saber de dónde sacas tal cuento de…

Una tercera interrupción más le cortó las palabras a Ares.

―¡Dios nuestro, Princesa Guerrera! ―exclamó con fatiga el general de Macedonia tras penetrar en la tienda abruptamente.

―¿A ti también se te están pegando las malas costumbres, Sóstenes?

―Disculpe, señor. Pero le buscan. Se han aparecido aquí apenas unos minutos y…

―¿Me buscan? Y que no saben aquí que…

Ares se cayó con una expresión que pasó de lo sorprendido a lo enojado. No creía lo próximo a ver que ya acababa de presentir. Saliendo a toda prisa de la tienda para ver en la bajada de la loma de ésta a una figura alada.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mis dominios, Eros?! ―exigió saber a la reconocida figura del dios del amor. Dios que se voltea para mostrar entre sus brazos la razón por la que visitaba a su padre―. ¿Afrodita? ―nombró más que por preguntar. Le estaba claro que el cuerpo que cargaba su hijo era el de la diosa de la belleza. Sólo que el estado en el que se encontraba no cuadraba para nada con la imagen vivaz y resplandeciente por la que todos la conocían.

A espaldas de Ares, Xena y los dos generales que se acercan para hacerse partícipes del inesperado momento.

―Espero que no estés muy ocupado para brindar un poco de ayuda a la mujer que una vez amaste ―le dijo el hijo a su padre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Antes de irme… ¿Se ha preguntado alguien por qué Xena consume tanto ese misterioso té? <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuestas a REVIEWS<em>**

**_~Marina Pérez_**

_Saludos, Marina. Gracias por comentar nuevamente en este fic. Digo, asumo que eres la Marina anterior que comentó en el cap.24 para 23-Feb-2014. Como sea, me alegra que te haya gustado el pasado cap.27. Como otros, me causó serios dolores de cabeza su montaje, pero si fue de tu agrado, entonces valió la pena. Y eso de monos, supongo que te refieres a tiernos. Ciertamente, no es fácil poner a Xena y a Ares en semejante estado. Pero eso todos lo sabemos. Por lo que tal vez sorprenda un poco en venideros capítulos. Ya me dirás que tal si decides comentar algún otro día. Entre tanto, me despido con un gran abrazo enviado por el viento. Bye, y gracias nuevamente por tener la molestia de dejarme un review. _


	29. Mal infiltrado

**Capítulo [29]**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Como han de ver, estoy subiendo capítulos más pronto que antes. Dado a eso que ya los tenía escrito y actualmente sólo tengo que editarles y corregirles. Por lo que voy a tratar de tener uno listo cada fin de semana si la vida me permite. Y si FanFiction también. Mis quejas respecto a la página continúan. Estoy que me reviento cada vez que me hace una trastada. La verdad que desearía tener un contacto directo con los managers a ver si resuelven las loqueras de mi cuenta. Pero para mi lamento, al parecer tendré que aprender a vivir con ellas porque al parecer también, enviar emails a la administración ha sido igual a enviar mensajes al aire. <em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Mal infiltrado**

A penas quedaba del hermoso y luminoso semblante con el que siempre se caracterizaba. Ahora lucía el demacrado aspecto de toda una sobreviviente de un gran cataclismo. Sus típicas rosadas y translúcidas vestiduras no eran más que hilachas por los numerosos rasgones que la sedosa tela había sufrido. En compañía de agujeros y quemaduras. Sí así lucía su típico atuendo de diosa de la belleza, el cabello y la lustrosa piel que como deidad poseía no habría de quedarse atrás en lo demacrado. Aunque con muestras de haberse sanado así misma como su divinidad le permitía, continuaban quedando heridas que ni a dioses olímpicos como a ella les resultaban fácil de eliminar. Como las que el mismo soberano de los dioses podría llegar a ocasionar. Esa quemadura en forma de rayo que partía desde su mejilla izquierda para descender por todo el cuello y llegar hasta el mismo esternón, no podía pertenecer a otro dios más que al padre Zeus. Sea lo que sea que hubiese hecho, esa cicatriz era la prueba de que su acto había enfadado grandemente al Crónida y rey de los cielos.

Postrada en una cama como una convaleciente humana, no quedaba más que esperar a que la ayuda requerida llegase a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Una de las tantas en el tercer piso del templo en la que su hijo la postró con apuro y gran preocupación mientras que el bien conocido dios de la guerra nunca paró de dictar condiciones y advertencia a su espalda. El hecho de tener a otra deidad más en sus dominios, en su propio y recién edificado palaciego templo, era algo que realmente nunca estuvo en sus planes. Y que fuese precisamente una de naturaleza pasiva y amorosa, mucho menos. Sus totales opuestos.

Movido por el sentido servicial que siempre le caracterizaba, como también por el mandato de su amo para ver si algo podía hacer por la recién llegada, Jacob al final terminó solo con la debilitada de Afrodita en un intento de al menos reanimarla o hacerla volver en sí. Aproximándole humeantes cuencos al rostro cuyos fuertes vapores mentolados lograron que ésta despertase de su inconsciencia y pasase a mirar todo con azorados ojos. Recordando entonces su lastimero estado y con ello el propio dolor de sus heridas. Profiriendo quejidos para luego entrar en ese descontrol y pánico que caracteriza a todo el que revivía mentalmente su desgracia o tragedia.

―¿Cómo se haya?

―Acaba de despertar ―le contestó el joven Jacob a una Xena que se adentraba en la habitación por primera vez desde que Afrodita había sido postrada hacía ya un par de horas atrás.

Para Xena, una parte de entrar en aquella habitación fue movida por la mera curiosidad de ver a una diosa que si la memoria no le fallaba, en su pasado llegó a tratar. Como también, aunque fuese en ese fondo de su ser, por algo de preocupación. Aunque ni ella misma se diera cuenta de ello. Manteniéndose en la idea de que todo era un acto más para llevarle la contraria a Ares. Dios que le había dicho que la situación no era su problema ni mucho menos de su incumbencia. Dejándole en claro que no la quería cerca de Afrodita. Ni a ella, ni a ninguno de los adoradores salidos de la nada que comprendían a muchos habitantes de Aresia. Que sin haberse terminado de correr la voz de que la diosa del amor y la belleza se hallaba en el templo, ya eran los numerosos tributos dejados en la entrada principal como muestra de devoción y bienvenida. En especial elaborados velos y ramos de aromáticas flores que ya comenzaban a apestarle la existencia al dios de la guerra.

―¿Dónde me encuentro? ―preguntó como siempre desea saber quien despierta en un lugar completamente desconocido.

―En el mundo de los mortales ―se apresuró en contestarle Xena a espaldas de Jacob. Aproximándose al pie de la cama para evaluarla mejor y proseguir en su respuesta―. Lejos por ende del alto Olimpo. En palabras más simple, segura. Por boca del dios del amor, tú hijo Eros, fuiste desterrada de los cielos por Zeus. Esa horrenda cicatriz que tienes lo dice todo.

―Xena, ¿eres tú? ―inquirió nuevamente Afrodita adaptando su vista y sin prestar atención a lo crudas que podían resultar las palabras de la identificada guerrera―. Sí, en definitiva que eres tú. ¿Quién más cargaría una espada consigo hasta para ver a alguien que se encuentra postrado en una cama?

―Apenas te recuerdo con tus florales y rosadas presentaciones. Pero en lo que no me equivocaba al rememorar, lo ha sido en tus sacados y fastidiosos comentarios.

―Hay cosas que nunca cambian, Princesa Guerra ―le dijo la diosa sonriente―. Mírate a ti por ejemplo. Has regresado a la fuente que te nutrió como una poderosa mujer en tu pasado, la guerra. Porque de qué otro modo te encontrarías junto a mi hermano. Aún me cuesta creer que haya logrado tenerte como siempre quiso. O eso es lo que se ha dado a entender.

―El hecho de que mis intereses y aspiraciones se hallen junto a Ares y cerca de él por ello tenga que estar, no ha de querer decir que él me tiene como quiere o siempre quiso ―le dictó devolviéndole la sonrisa anterior.

―Ya me lo imagino ―se dio por entendida a tiempo que se hacía de fuerzas para ocultar los dolores que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

El silencio se hizo en vista de que ambas mujeres ya no le veían sentido a su conversación. Una porque no recordaba bien a la deidad que tenía delante, y esa misma deidad porque bien que la recordaba como para saber que todo con ella siempre sería pura discusión.

―No sé si estos ungüentos tengan el potencial necesario para sanar a una entidad como usted ―trajo de vueltas las palabras un Jacob que se abstuvo de calificarla como _diosa _mientras que con húmedos paños impregnados de aceites y lociones naturales, limpiaba las heridas aún abiertas. Sobre todo en su pecho y rostro―. Pero es mi deber siempre hacer todo cuanto en mis manos esté. Por lo que si me permite, he de vendarle tales áreas.

Llevándose una mano a su horrible y gran cicatriz, Afrodita expresa su angustia y espanto al recordar el más grande de todos sus males.

―Quiero un espejo.

―No creo que se buena idea ―le aconseja Xena levantando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos. Transmitiendo una mirada con la que indicaba que se lavaba las manos si su concejo no se seguía.

―Denme un espejo, ahora.

―No pidas cosas que no te convienen, Afrodita. ―Brindando también su concejo, Ares irrumpió en la habitación con sus sonoras botas en compañía de la diosa terrenal de Perséfone―. Y mejor permanece como toda una obediente niña en no que la antigua Koré ―hizo referencia a Perséfone―, se ocupa en sanarte para que así recuperes todas tus fuerzas y te puedas largar de mis dominios. ¿Qué te parece?

―Es una maldición de Zeus, un soberano. Pasaran siglos para que pueda ser la de antes ―se quejó entre sollozos la nombrada Afrodita ante un Ares que rodaba los ojos, mientras que los demás no sabían qué cara poner ni mucho menos qué decir.

―Si te lograras curar en unos cuantos siglos, grata sería tu suerte. Porque mirar que ese tajazo que tienes poco le falta para asemejarse a una separación continental.

Ahora, quien rotaba los ojos era Xena. Mientras que Perséfone manifestaba una desaprobatoria mirada hacia su irremediable primo hermano a tiempo que extraía de su canasta de siempre lo que parecían ser las pociones con las que sanaría a su pariente.

―Descuida, Afrodita ―le intentó tranquilizar la pelirroja de Perséfone―. Que olvidas que desde que descendí al mundo de los muertos como esposa de Hades, me convertí en toda una soberana. Y por ende, mayores poderes se incrementaron en mi persona.

―Podrías provocar que de igual modo desate su ira contra ti por el mero hecho de ayudarme.

―Eso no sucederá.

Jacob se hizo a un lado. Y entendiendo que allí su presencia salía sobrando, anunció una retirada con palabras y gestos a los que nadie prestó atención. Marchándose con su silencioso andar que siempre le caracterizaba.

Algo distanciados del lecho, Ares y Xena observaban el trabajo de Perséfone hasta que al cabo de medio minuto, el dios de la guerra que cae en cuenta de la compañía que tenía a su lado.

―¿Y tú que haces aquí de metiche? Esto es un asunto entre dioses. Ah, claro. Sólo me llevas la contraria.

Xena fue a comentar algo como que así precisamente era, pero el regreso del dios del amor junto con unas nuevas divinidades le hizo olvidarse de ello. Pues en medio de la habitación, se aparecía el alado de Eros, junto con dos de sus hermanos. El igualmente alado de Anteros (aunque con unas alas de mariposa en vez de blanca paloma) y Harmonía, la única niña que llegaron a tener Ares y Afrodita.

―Pero… ¿Qué demonios? No recuerdo haber permitido visitas.

―También son sus hijos y están preocupados ―dijo Eros acompañando a sus dos angustiados hermanos hasta una madre que les recibía con una lánguida sonrisa con la que apenas podía disfrazar su pésimo estado.

…

Entrenaba con su espada contra pobres guerreros que se atrevían a combatir con ella o que tenían la mala suerte de ser elegidos al azar. Acabando todos de una misma forma, contra el fangoso suelo que las lluvias primaverales provocaban. Sirviendo de gracia para el que como espectador cercanamente se encontrase. Pero aburriéndole en gran medida a ella, a Xena. No estando muy conforme con lo que la pila de novatos en la que se hallaba, le ofrecían. Pues las misiones fuera de los territorios de Aresia se habían llevado a los más diestros y habilosos guerreros. No quedándole de otra que sumar a su combate dos, luego tres y hasta cinco contrincantes al mismo tiempo. Logrando obtener un poco de esa intensidad que siempre deseaba cuando se sentía ella misma. Cuando se abatía con una espada en mano. Alimentando esa llama de su ser que aunque a veces amenguaba, jamás se apagaba. Ardiendo siempre con ella para de pronto incrementarla de golpe y expandirla hacia todo lo que le rodeaba. En aquellos momentos, a los cinco desafortunados guerreros que bien terminaron rodando por el suelo, o bien arrojados por los aires hacia una carreta de heno si suerte tenían. Si no, hacia los desperdicios de los corceles.

―No durarían ni cinco minutos contra una tropa romana si continúan peleando como niñas ―les señaló tanto a los vencidos guerreros como a todos los que por espectadores se encontraban.

―¿Tirándole a su género, Princesa Guerrera?

Xena se volteó para encarar al autor de aquella inquisitiva.

―Sabes bien que es lo que quise decir, Tarkan.

―Oh, sí. Es que siempre me gusta debatir. Ya sabes, la historia nos ha demostrado que las NIÑAS no siempre son esas inocentes y frágiles damiselas. Tan es así, que hoy en día uno se acerca con una flor, y ellas que te reciben con el filo de un arma.

―¿Como el de esta espada? ―inquirió Xena al apuntarle en la garganta con dicha arma.

―No, las que lo hacen con semejante espada son las que tienden a matarte antes de que les entregues la flor traída. ―Y con esto, éste que revela una flor de gardenia que hasta el momento mantuvo sostenía detrás de su espalda.

―Nunca te cansas de perder tu tiempo, ¿no? Porque si no me equivoco, creo que Ares tenía pensado enviarte a tu territorio natal. ¿No que deberías estar alistando toda una tropa para eso? ―cuestionó aceptando la aromática gardenia sin importarle mero rábano la atenta mirada de curiosos. Para luego introducirla coquetonamente entre sus pechos al grado de ocultarla casi por completo. Con tal acto, está más decir que a Tarkan se le olvidó el tema de que hablaban―. Y mírate aquí, mirándome tan indiscretamente como siempre.

―No te niego que al saber que estabas en esta zona, corté para ti esa hermosa flor. Misma que ahora ha pasado a embellecer un nuevo jardín de por sí ya hermoso. ―Xena gira sus ojos pero igual termina sonriendo―. Pero sucede que sólo ha sido causalidad porque llevo visitando este campamento de los tracios sureños desde hacen días para supervisarles.

―¿Y eso por qué? Tenía entendido que los guerreros de esta zona se hallaban bajo el mando de Sóstenes mientras se demora el retorno de Alcander ―se dio por incrédula.

―Sóstenes tiene una carga muy pesada con la seguridad entera del territorio. Y yo, que poco me cuesta pasearme una vez al día en este campamento y repartir un par de ordenes hacia una masa de novatos, pues accedí a aminorarle dicha carga por unos días tras una petición de su parte.

―Vaya. Y supongo que ese voluntarioso acto servicial de tu parte no tendrá nada que ver en que sea éste precisamente uno de los campamentos que más frecuento por quedarme cerca del templo.

―Y si así fuese, ¿tendría usted algún problema con ello?

―Para nada. Hace tiempo que entendí que para librarte de perros, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarlos morir de hambre.

Su conversación junto con su andar los había llevado a la entrada del bosque. Alejados por ende de la vista de curiosos y con más libertad de hacer cada uno lo que mejor les distinguía. Como la seducción en esos momentos por parte de Xena. Acercándosele pícaramente a Tarkan, masajeándole los hombros para descender por el pecho y continuar hasta donde el vientre finalizaba.

―¿No que me iba a matar de hambre, princesa? ―cuestionó entre un jadeo al sentir como la mano de la mujer que más deseaba proseguía con su curso por su zona inguinal.

―Así es, mi querido perro faldero ―aceptó Xena regresando sus manos a los hombros de un acalorado de Tarkan―. Nada más que primero me gusta dar una muestra de lo que hay en el plato antes de arrebatárselo al perro. ―E indicado esto, desaparece los centímetros que mantenían separados sus rostros al unir sus labios con los de él. Obligándole a que perdiese el control y la intensidad del asunto corriera por sus varoniles deseos.

No estaba para preguntarse por qué besaba a Tarkan. Simplemente le nacía hacerlo. Puede que para vengarse del anatoliano, siendo solamente eso lo que obtendría de ella, o para vengarse y hasta burlarse en silencio de cierto dios de la guerra. Del propio Ares. Dios que una vez más le tenía montado un muro de piedra tanto por su cínico y cretino comportamiento, como también por el propio desequilibrio emocional que ella misma estaba afrontando. Queriendo ser quien era, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Recordando que sólo estaba para dar una muestra de lo que había en el plato, Xena se separa de Tarkan como si nada hubiese estado pasando entre ellos. Sonriéndole burlonamente para luego disponerse a dejarle bajo la arboleada en la que se hallaban como si no fuese más que un pequeño animalejo sin importancia.

―¡Ey! ―protesta el hombre al sujetar al sueño de su vida por uno de sus brazos y tirarla de vuelta hacia él. Xena, que aquello le pareció uno de los típicos actos de Ares, simple y sencillamente no estaba para soportarlo. Extrayendo nuevamente la espada de su cinto a tiempo que Tarkan le copiaba. O era eso, o recibía alguna estocada por parte de la guerrera―. Creo ser alguien que merece más que unas pequeñas muestritas de su pasión. ¿Ah? Con todo lo que he tenido que hacer por usted.

―Y lo que te falta, Tarkan. Eso te pasa por elegir ser mi perro faldero. Ya no te queda de otra.

―Oh, sí. Claro que sí. Y esa es seguir luchando por tenerla.

Se abatieron espada contra espada como era de esperarse. Tarkan por obtener su más grande deseo, y Xena por el mero placer de divertirse. Aceptando que a pesar de todo, con ese perro faldero ante sus ojos al menos sí podía olvidarse de la complicada vida que tenía.

―Pues no parece que te tomes muy en serio esa lucha ―argumentó Xena tras vencerle tan fácilmente. Costándole apenas bloquear unos cuantos ataques cargados de coraje y despecho, para luego devolverlos con destreza y puede decirse que hasta disfrute de los mismos. Haciéndose de sus ágiles piernas con la que le propinó una fuerte patada en el abdomen. Dejándole imposibilitado por unos segundos en los que se aprovechó para atestar una fuerte estocada contra la espada de éste. Dejándolo completamente desarmado tras mandársela por los aires. Y finalmente tumbándole sobre la húmeda tierra y echársele encima como una misma fiera―. Ya ves como siempre te venzo.

―Un día eso va a cambiar, princesa mía. Y entonces sí que tendrá que rezarle a su querido dios de la guerra para que la salve de mis manos.

―¡Sí, cómo no! Un día en el fin del mundo.

―Las numerosas guerras de hoy en día entonces han de favorecerme.

Ignorándole la pobre esperanza que poseía, Xena se levantó de su cuerpo para proseguir con la marcha que se le había interrumpido. Pero entonces…

―¿Y eso? ―pregunta ante un irregular ruido.

―Son estocadas de espada, mi princesa ―contestó Tarkan como si ninguna decepción hubiese sufrido.

―Claro que sé que son estocadas de espadas, imbécil. Si pregunto es porque me extraña que se escuchen desde el interior del bosque.

―Ah, pues entonces no se alarme. Solamente es el nuevo guerrerito. Después de hacer el ridículo entre sus compañeros, se interna en el bosque a culminar lo otro de ridiculez que le faltó.

Xena no necesitó preguntar de quién se trababa dado que a su mente llegó por sí misma la persona de ese novato. Siendo un conocido suyo, dirigió sus pasos hacia donde el sonido de cada estocaba le guiaba. De tras de ella, le sigue Tarkan curioso por lo que su princesa pretendiera. O tal vez como el perro faldero que era.

Tras descender por una pendiente rocosa repleta de musgos no muy lejana de la entrada del bosque, y cruzar por un pequeño arroyo, dieron inmediatamente con el joven novato. Quien se batallaba contra un tronco de árbol como si se tratase del más grande de los titanes. No haciendo otra cosa que nutrir al suelo con las cachispas que desprendía en cada estocada, y entretener a las aves que entre las ramas a esas horas descansaban como si no les atemorizase el escándalo producido.

―Creí que entrenarías para ser un gran guerrero ―le dicta Xena a quien no resultó ser otro que el hermano de Calantha―. No para el leñador del pueblo.

Sin movimiento y palabra alguna se quedó el joven novato. Recibir la visita de la que meses atrás le salvó la vida era algo que no esperaba. Y no era ése en sí el motivo de su desconcierto. Sino el que ésta resultase ser precisamente toda una líder de una gran y revolucionaria población.

―Creo que como leñador tan poco daría mucha producción ―opinó burlonamente Tarkan―. Nos moriríamos de frió en invierno si nuestra leña dependiese de las manos de éste.

Aunque los comentarios le apenaron, el joven se mantuvo con su mirada en alto y con ello su orgullo. Manteniendo sus ojos únicamente en los de la mujer a la que le debía la vida.

―Tal vez no sea el mejor guerrero, pero cada día doy lo que no da ninguno para fortalecerse. Y eso es entrenar horas extras.

Xena le mira con una mirada más evaluadora.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―le pregunta.

―Evan.

―Me parece bien eso que has dicho, Evan. Pero siendo aún un principiante, pienso que antes de aprender a moverte y defenderte con una espada en mano, debes primero hacerlo completamente desarmado. Que el peso que poseas pertenezca únicamente a tu cuerpo. Depositando tu confianza solamente en lo que tus sentidos y extremidades puedan ofrecerte. Confiando en ti mismo. Porque de nada te vale tener la ventaja de un arma si no te sientes con mano segura al empuñarla.

―¿Me está pidiendo que sea un guerrero sin arma?

―La espada no hace al guerrero. Como tan poco el escudo o armadura que tenga. Por más que acoraces a un ratón, ratón se queda. Y seguirá siendo un simple roedor si sólo se siente fuerte con tales protecciones. A no ser que un día aspire a convertirse en todo un tigre si comienza a valerse principalmente por su conocimiento, por su sentido evaluador y calculador. Por lo aprendido en cada uno de sus errores pasados. Por cada una de sus caídas y derrotas. Porque lo que no te mata, te hace fuerte. ¿Comprendes?

Con una afirmación de cabeza, Evan dio indicación de que sí. O eso dejaba entender.

―Bien ―prosiguió Xena―. Veamos entonces cuanto. Tarkan ―se dirigió a éste de repente―, hazte un callado con el delgado tronco de uno de esos jóvenes árboles. Serás el oponente de un desarmado de Evan mientras yo me dedico a observar los movimientos suyos para ver si ha comprendido en verdad.

Viendo como el chiste del día el batallarse contra un perfecto debilucho, Tarkan no demoró ni tres segundos en derribar el primer arbolito cercano para luego desgancharlo y obtener el sugerido cayado. Plantándose frente a un Evan que aunque demoró en arrojar su espada a un lado, terminó aceptando el desafío ante el confiado de Tarkan.

―No quiero ningún tipo de golpe bajo ―dejó en claro Xena mientras tomaba asiento sobre un tronco caído entre la sombra de unos arbustos.

Iniciado el combate, sucedió todo lo que debía de esperarse. En un principio Evan evadía cada ataque de Tarkan sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero luego, cuando el anatoliano se cansó de jugar y se mostró como el general de guerra que era, el joven novato no terminó de otra forma que arrojado en el suelo tras no poder escapar de un engañoso ataque que fue a parar directo a sus espinillas. Quedando sumamente indefenso a uno final que Tarkan disponía a darle desde su firme posición cuando…

―¡NO! ¡DETENTE!

De haber parpadeado, Xena no hubiese podido explicarse como la joven Calantha salía de la nada y termina arrojándose sobre un inesperado de Tarkan al que no dejó de propinarle cuanto golpe le permitían la fuerza de sus manos en el rostro y pecho.

Xena se encontraba cerca como para haber librado a Tarkan de las golpizas que le estaba dando la fiera que le había caído encima. Pero viendo lo gracioso y entretenido de la situación, no se molestó en mover ni un solo dedo para ayudar a su perro faldero. Teniendo que ser Evan el que interviniera en la escena antes de que su hermana dejase tuerto a uno de los generales de Aresia.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves a pelear con alguien que está completamente desarmado?! ―reclamaba Calantha aún ignorante del verdadero asunto―. ¡POCO HOMBRE!

―¡Tú eres la que debe de detenerse, Calantha! ―le gritó su hermano al separarla de un Tarkan que aún no registraba lo que le había caído encima―. ¡Estás loca o qué! Yo sólo entrenaba con el general. Asegúrate bien de los hechos antes de actuar.

Con un rubor que le encendió sus mejillas al saberse consciente del acto cometido, Calantha no supo qué hacerse ni cómo pedir una disculpa.

―Oh, yo… Yo no sabía. Como lo siento. Yo…

―No te preocupes, Calantha ―le dijo Xena a su espalda. Acabando de incrementar su pasme por haber cometido tal estupidez delante de su ama―. De todas formas, el perro faldero de Tarkan se lo tenía merecido.

Tirando a su hermana por uno de sus brazos, Evan no pudo contenerse en continuar reclamándole así estuviese en frente de unos mayores.

―Esto no hubiese sucedido de tú no estar paseándote por aquí. Te hallas cerca de un campamento. Este no es lugar para frágiles señoritas como tú.

―¿Frágiles señoritas has dicho? ―dudó entre risas Tarkan―. Pues a mí me parece que en este territorio se han equivocado de puestos, novato. Quedándome en claro que es a tu pequeña hermanita a la que debieron de haberle dado una espada y admitirla en el ejército mientras que a ti un lindo delantal para que sirvieras en las concinas.

Con ese fuerte comentario, a Evan se le acabó de incrementar su coraje con su hermana.

―Las mujeres de mi familia no andan exhibiéndose entre hombres como unas cualquieras ―dijo doliente. Arrepintiéndose luego de su comentario al ver como Xena levantaba una de sus cejas. Pasando por ende a descargar más de su frustración con la pobre Calantha―. Así que ve y regresa con nuestra madre si no andas de trabajo con la princesa― pasó a dictarle a ésta―. Y que no se te ocurra volver a aparecerte por esta área y mucho menos hacerme quedar en ridículo como has hecho.

―Bien, pues me largo entonces ―aceptó la hermana con igual coraje―. Pero antes, aquí te dejo el almuerzo que te preparé por eso de que andabas quejándote de lo malísima que sabe la comida que te dan en el campamento ―indicó tras haber recogido del suelo una canasta que trajo y que minutos atrás soltó al arrojarse sobre Tarkan. Tirando con fuerza la misma a los pies de su hermano y causando que todo el alimento se desparramara y echase a perder en la tierra―. Y aprovéchalo, porque es el último que he de prepararte y mucho menos llevarte hasta aquí donde me costó encontrarte―. Y dejado en claro, se dispone a marcharse―. Con permiso ―anuncia antes de pasar entre Tarkan y Xena para seguir su curso por donde mismo había venido.

Algo apenado por lo brusco que había sido con su hermana, Evan procuró recoger la canasta y lo que pudo salvar de la comida antes de anunciar también una retirada.

―Yo creo que también me regreso.

―No olvides lo inculcado ―fue lo único que le respondió Xena. Regresando su mirada hacia el camino que seguía una ya bastante alejada de Calantha.

―La chica tiene carácter ―opinó sonriente Tarkan mirando a la misma dirección a tiempo que se llevaba una mano a su rostro donde recibió uno de los más fuertes golpes de su inesperada atacante.

―Se lo debe a la madre ―aseguró Xena con igual sonrisa.

―Por eso digo que las niñas no siempre son esas frágiles flores que todos piensan. Esa tal Calantha a de notarse que es toda una fierecilla ―culminó su comentario con una sonrisa algo más intensificada. Como si los golpes recibidos le hubiesen sabido más a caricias que a dolor mismo.

…

Una de esas tantas jaquecas que hasta a un dios como a él le daban era lo que tenía en esos momentos. Y antiguos y fuertes escudos pagaban su disgusto bajo el filo de su poderosa espada. Uno por uno los colocaba erectos en un pequeño trípode para luego rebanarlos en dos pedazos. Cuando ya no quedaban más escudos en esa sala de armas en la que se encontraba, vio como sustitutos los variados cascos de guerrero que de igual modo se exhibían. Piezas de armadura que hubiesen acabado igual que los mencionados escudos si una presencia no le hubiese interrumpido cuando se preparaba a destruir al primero con penacho que seleccionó.

―Padre, mis deberes me obligan a marcharme ―anunció el alado de Eros desde el umbral de la puerta de aquella sala―. Pero procuraré regresar lo antes posible. Mientras, te encargo a mi madre. Anteros marcha conmigo, nuestra labor en el mundo ligadas están. En cambio, Harmonía se queda. No le interesa regresar al Olimpo si no se encuentra allí su madre. Al igual que a Anteros y a mí. Además, de seguro nuestras presencias ya no serán grata después de habernos marchado del alto Éter, procurado por nuestra madre y tratado contigo.

―Por mí lárgate a donde se te antoje ―le dijo Ares tras girarse dado que hasta el momento se mantuvo dándole la espalda en señal de que poco le importaba lo que tenía que decirle―. En cuanto a Afrodita, bien claro que dije que sólo le permitiría quedarse hasta que pudiese ponerse en pie. Cosa que ya ha logrado hacer este cuarto día desde su maldita llegada. Por lo que yo tú, aguardaría unos minutos más antes de irte para que te la lleves con todo y Harmonía hacia donde sea que te dirijas con el mariposón de Anteros.

―Entiendo que aunque seamos tus hijos, nuestra presencia no te sea grata. Si Fobos y Deimos, que comparten tu naturaleza terrorífica, no has de soportarles… Se entiende que a nosotros mucho menos por heredar la de nuestra madre, una completamente opuesta a la tuya.

―Sí, sí. Ya no tienes que acordarme uno de los errores más grandes que he cometido en mi vida. El juntarme con tu madre.

―Diosa a la que le debes el hallarte aquí, en tus dominios y con tus planes aún en marcha. Por ayudarte a escapar del Olimpo, por liberarte de esas cadenas, es que terminó expulsada. Si aún no has aprendido a ser más agradecido, con el acto de mi madre ya es tiempo que lo vayas siendo.

―Así que por eso se tiene este suceso ―se sumó a la conversación una Xena que había escuchado todo desde el pasillo por el que transitaba.

―Sigue caminando y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Xena.

―¿Qué no le incumbe? Pero si ella también le debe grande agradecimiento a mi madre. Porque gracias a que te liberó, es que pudiste salvarla de la trampa que ideó Artemisa por medio de sus seguidoras.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Xena aunque no con mucho interés. Si algo le costaba creer, era en los favores de los dioses―. Ares no me había dicho nada. Ahora que lo sé, creo que le iré a dar las gracias a la diosa del amor.

―Te dije bien claro que no te quiero cerca de ningún dios que no sea yo, Xena.

―¿Ni siquiera de la bruja de Perséfone? ―sometió la inquisitiva con gracia. A fin de cuentas, Ares podía rugirle cuanta orden quisiera y ella siempre terminaría haciendo lo que se le viniese en gana.

―Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Entre los dos, Eros contrajo la mirada. Pensando en que si le pusieran como tarea enamorar a aquellos dos verdaderamente, en vez de flechas con punta de oro, tendría que usar mejor una lanza fabricada completamente con ese metal.

―Les dejo para que puedan discutir más a gusto. Que las disputas y peleas son cosas que siempre repelo ―habló alejándose del umbral de la puerta de vuelta al corredor donde aún permanecía Xena. A la cual le transmitió unas palabras―.Tu vida nunca fue de mi incumbencia, Xena. Cuando único tuvimos trato fue cuando tuve que descender a la tierra para corregir las travesuras de mi fruto con Psique.

―No es necesario que me recuerdes tan ridículos hechos, Eros.

―No, no es necesario. No es necesario que te recuerde eso, como cualquier otra cosa de tu primera vida. No obstante, te tengo un deseo. Y ese es que recuperes toda tu memoria por ti sola. Esa que ya todos saben que a medias le tienes. Pienso que desearías cambiar muchas cosas de tu vida actual si eso sucediese. ―Dicho esto, el alado dios que desaparece en medio de un resplandor dorado.

No entendiendo muy bien lo que fuese que quería decir Eros, Xena no perdió tiempo en pasar a cuestionarle a Ares.

―¿Qué quiso decir tu hijo con eso de cambiar muchas cosas en mi vida? ¿Ah, Ares? ¿Ares?

Girando el rostro para ver porque el cuestionado no le respondía, descubre que éste también había desaparecido. Rabiando un poco por ello pues sospechaba que lo había hecho a propósito

Xena no se equivocó en cuanto supuso. En realidad se había desaparecido para escapar de su interrogante. Hallándose ahora en lo alto de una torre para observar los entrenamientos militares que se efectuaban sobre los campos. Comprimiendo sus fuertes manos sobre la madera del pasamano al grado de hacerla aserrín por lo que sus ojos confirmaban. Los informes de los últimos días no se equivocaban en el descenso de rendimiento que estaban mostrando los guerreros. En parte, la situación debía de entenderse dado a que la mayoría de tales guerreros eran nuevos reclutas sometidos a un aligerado entrenamiento que las frecuentes misiones obligaban a implantar. Cada vez se necesitaban más hombres para mantener el territorio protegido y para mantener también el éxito en las batallas del exterior. Pero para Ares, para él la causa de que sus hombres anduviesen medios débiles era otra y no el sobre entrenamiento.

―No cabe duda que todo esto se debe a la presencia de Afrodita. De seguir aquí, no faltará mucho para que un día vea a mis hombres repartiendo flores en vez de espadazos.

―¿Hablando solo, Ares?

Tarkan ascendía por las escaleras de la torre hasta plantarse confiadamente en el balcón como si el dios que tenía delante fuese un simple compañero suyo.

―¿No ves que la torre está ocupada, gusano intestinal?

―¿Y no ve usted que sólo hago mi trabajo? La vigilia es algo que me corresponde.

Arrojarlo de aquella torre de algunos dos pisos y medio de alto fue lo que se le vino a la mente. Verle caer como la escoria que era ante sus ojos sería un buen chiste para revivirle el ánimo. Sucede, que al verle bien a la cara por vez primera desde que hablaban, le hizo interesarse por un chiste mayor.

―No es que me preocupe tu existencia, ¿pero qué diablos te pasó en la cara? ¿Te atacó alguna fiera en el bosque? ―le preguntó con gracia―. Cuéntame, que ya ansío reírme de tu tragedia.

―Aunque camina erguida y es hermosa como una flor, le dejo en claro que no se equivoca en cuanto a una fiera. Un poco más, y casi me saca los ojos.

―Ahí tienes por andar de sátiro. ¿Con cuál joven aldeana te quisiste pros pasar? Preséntamela para colmarla de honores por haberle dado su merecido a un perfecto perro faldero como tú.

―No es ninguna aldeana y mucho menos hice lo que piensa. Pues como sabrá, no tengo ojos más que para una mujer.

―Sigue soñando y pronto caerás de algo más alto que esta torre, Tarkan.

―Se trata de una de las doncellas que atienden a Xena. La tal Calantha, hermana del bochorno de guerrero de Evan. El nuevo recluta. Como comenté delante de ambos, pienso que a quien mejor le debió entregar la espada fue a esa chica y no al fracaso que tiene por hermano. Aunque no me lo crea.

―No, te creo. Después de todas las cosas que he visto y seguido de cerca, no me extraña para nada que esa chica si sea la fiera que dices. Después de todo, lo lleva en sus venas ―termina murmurando para sí.

―Umm… Me perdí. ¿De qué habla?

―De nada que te importa. Ahora, ya has movido los primeros pasos para largarte a Asia Menor como te indiqué. Exactamente al Gárgaro.

―Ya le dejé en claro que no me latía mover ni un solo paso a una misión suicida por ese tramo.

―Me importan un rábano tus temores. Ese trayecto me parece el más rápido y propicio para traer guerreros de oriente. Por algo lo usaron los persas para conquistar a Anatolia.

―Persas que tras la recuperación de Anatolia por los griegos, jamás volvieron a hacer uso de esa ruta. Diciéndose desde hace siglos que el lugar está maldito debido a las numerosas desapariciones que han ocurrido en el tramo que le constituye. Se dice, que quienes le cruzan, jamás logran salir con vida al otro lado.

―Pareces un bardo lunático contando embustes. Ni los mismos habitantes de Tebas hablaban con tanto lamento de la Esfinge que los atacó por varios años.

―Es que el mal que ahí circula es más que una mítica criatura, señor ―le continuó adentrando en el misterio Tarkan. A quien al parecer le entretenía envolver en el mismo al dios que tenía delante―. El demonio que ahí habita se traga a sus víctimas vivas. Y aunque la advertencia de esa identidad fue dada a conocer, muchos codiciosos y arriesgados se han atrevido a adentrarse en su territorio atraídos por un supuesto elixir de vida que te sana de cualquier herida u enfermedad y hasta de alarga los años.

―Vaya, para hacer la historia más "creíble" y "original". Igual a todas. ¿De casualidad Gilgamesh no transitó por ahí buscando la misma inexistente cosa? Porque hasta donde la historia tiene registrado, solamente alimentos como la ambrosía y frutos divinos como las manzanas doradas eran los responsables de reparar esos males que dictas en los hombres y hasta hacerlos inmortales si consumían una considerable porción que ameritase semejante bendición. Cosa que ya sólo es parte de la historia porque por ahí me han dicho que éstos ya no le saben tan gratos a los mortales. Quedándose también en la historia los tiempos de ascender humanos a los cielos. A no ser, claro, que se ingenie un nuevo medio en el que precisamente estoy trabajando.

―Me lo imagino. La forma de convertir a la Princesa Guerrera en toda una diosa. Esperemos que de conseguirlo, no le salga en vano con eso de que Xena se eche para atrás y prefiera continuar viviendo como una mortal. Y quien sabe si hasta al lado de uno igual.

―Tú y tus sueños de soñador. Mejor despierta, pon los pies en la tierra y haz lo que te ordeno. Que con maldición o sin maldición, de todas formas saldré ganando. O atraigo fuerzas orientales a mis dominios, o me deshago de ti. ―Continuando en su firme negativa, Tarkan no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer―. Tienes tres semanas para tenerlo todo preparado y largarte ―continuó Ares.

«Sí, tal vez sí debería de largarme a tierras del oriente ―pensó Tarkan―. Pero con la hermosa guerrera que presumes poseer.»

Sin permitirle ofrecer alguna excusa o más negativas, Ares le dejó como la cosa insignificante que para él era al desaparecer en medio de su azulada luz. Que pocas veces estaba para escuchar pretextos de humanos y esa vez no era una de ellas.

Se reapareció en la entrada de su templo dando una buena inhalación. Estaba arto de ligar con miserias ante sus ojos. Y como si ya no tuviera suficiente con los mortales que le seguían, esos ojos que distinguen a unos más miserables para él en su propio trono visto al fondo. Y aunque inmortales eran, no se salvaban del calificativo de mediocres ante su pensar.

―¿No se supone que deberían de estar atendiendo lo que les encomendé, par de parásitos?

―Hola, papá ―saludó Fobos con una bandeja de uvas y dátiles en una mano, la boca completamente llena de estos frutos que engullía como un mismo animal (directamente de la bandeja sin uso de manos), y finalmente una botella en esa mano restante que le hacía encontrarse ocupado para comer decentemente―. Como acabamos, pues nos regresamos.

―Sí, las tropas que nos encomendaste llegaron al fin a su destino ―le siguió Deimos cómodamente sentado en su trono, en el de él, el de Ares―. Y como nunca nos dijiste que aguardáramos a su lado luego de que la misión fuese completada, pues nos regresamos. Pensamos que debías de extrañarnos como nosotros siempre te extrañamos a ti ―finalizó con burla.

―Sí, claro. Y yo a ustedes los presenté a los cielos como mis herederos ―introdujo como padre su propio humor negro―. Suponiendo entonces que la deleitante comida con la que se atragantan, y el hecho de que su madre se halle aquí de mantenida bajo el techo de mi templo no tuvo nada que ver.

Silencio. Un intercambio de miradas, y los dos estallaron al unísono preguntando:

―¡¿Mamá está aquí?!

―Sí, está aquí. Zeus casi la parte por medio con uno de sus rayos y ahora yo tengo que darle cobijo como si esta fuese la casa de la caridad. Suficiente de por sí ya tengo con haberle permitido a ustedes…

El par de sus dos hijos ya no le escuchaban. Ya no estaban en el trono a decir verdad. Habían salido expedidos habitaciones arriba para dar con su madre mientras él se mantuvo por unos momentos hablando de espaldas y acogiendo con sus brazos extendidos el gran salón tras su comentario de _casa de la caridad._

En ese mismo instante, Xena se encontraba descendiendo por las escaleras en compañía de Calantha. Llegando a sentir el rápido celaje que produjeron Deimos y Fobos al pasar. Reconociéndoles perfectamente la primera, Xena. Quien con una cara de desagrado y a oídos de un Ares que se percató que se aproximaba, a su nueva doncella le dijo:

―Que Maya y tú me preparen la cena un poco antes. Hoy me parece que el comedor va a estar más que lleno a la hora regular de dicha cena.

―Maya me dijo que no volvería al templo hasta la puesta del sol. Pues es a esa hora cuando ambas siempre le preparábamos su cena. Pero yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo sola.

―¿Así? ¿Con este tiempo que amenaza pronta lluvia? Tengo entendido que no tiene familia que visitar o atender. ¿A dónde se fue entonces?

―No lo sé, princesa. Sólo me dijo que regresaría al ocaso.

―Umm.

Culminando ambas de bajar las escaleras y la figura cruzada de brazos de Ares que se les planta en el medio.

―Ve a preparar la cena que te pidieron y de paso déjame solo con tu ama, niña ―le dictó seriamente Ares a Calantha. Joven que al saberse consciente del tipo de dios que tenía delante, jamás mostró nerviosismo alguno. Limitándose a agacharse en señal de entendimiento, y emprender su rumbo hacia las cocinas.

―¿Ahora qué te duele, Ares?

―Pues ahora que me lo preguntas, tantos siglos de vida como que me han acumulado un malestar en la espalda. No viniéndome nada mal que me regales un masaje.

―Pídele tu masaje a tu abuela y déjame en paz.

―Estoy dispuesto a darte uno a cambio. ¿Qué dices? ―le insistió atrapándola en sus brazos para evitar que se regresara por las escaleras.

―Que te vayas al infierno.

―Sólo si me acompañas. Juntos podríamos arrebatarle el trono al diablo.

Le empujó para quitárselo de encima. Brindándole una mala mirada antes de levantarse la falda de su vestido azul índigo y subir de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera.

―Sabes que tenemos varios asuntitos pendiente, Xena ―le gritó Ares cuando ésta hubo alcanzado el segundo piso―. Y ni creas que me olvidaré de ellos. Sobre todo ese de que tengamos hijos. ¡Quiero una progenie fuerte y ya es tiempo que me la vayas dando!

…

Salió de su habitación a eso de media noche según la alta posición de la luna. La intensa sed que sentía no le dejaba de otra. Eso, y la propia pérdida de sueño. Resultado tenido al haberse acostado tras la cena cuando la tarde todavía no caía del todo. Conducida por el cansancio acumulado, y más que nada, por evitar a Ares. No equivocándose en que éste no le fastidiaría luego de irse a la cama. Al menos por esos días así sucedía. Malo que como consecuencia de ello, terminase despertándose más temprano.

Descendió desde el cuarto piso donde su habitación se encontraba localizada, hasta el primero donde las cocinas estaban. Allí, obtuvo la fría agua que deseaba, y luego de saciar su sed, emprendió rumbo de vuelta escaleras arribas con un vaso lleno en mano por si le despertaban nuevas ganas. Habría regresado a su habitación e intentado encontrar nuevamente el sueño a no ser porque en el tercer piso halló una distracción para su desvelo. Harmonía, la pacífica diosa y única hija de Ares y Afrodita, se le presentó en el descanso de las escaleras cuando justo alcanzaba a dicho tercer piso.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Entre el seguir su camino, una continuar subiendo y otra disponerse a bajar, o transmitirse palabra alguna. Al final, esto último se dio a lucir.

―¿La ira en su corazón no le deja dormir en las noches? ―inquirió Harmonía. A lo cual Xena se contuvo en responderle. Teniendo la idea de que todas las divinidades eran iguales. Unos seres que al aburrirse en las alturas, bajaban a la tierra para divertirse con los humanos al hacerles la vida imposible―. ¿Y con ello la propia batalla interna que libra en él?

―¿Qué te importa el motivo por el cual pegue o no un ojo en las noches?

―Sé lo que tu corazón desea, guerrera. Desea hallar la paz que tan lejana se ve cada día.

Sin querer perder más tiempo con aquella divinidad, le rodeó por un lado para continuar en su ascendida. En eso, unos gritos desde el corredor se hacen sonoros. Provenientes de la habitación en donde se hallaba Afrodita. Acto seguido, Harmonía retornó con apuro a dicha habitación de donde había salido. La primera recámara que daba a las escalaras.

―¿A quién se le ve ahora más alejada su paz? ―le preguntó Xena en voz alta y con burla. Placiéndole que como según los mortales no se encontraban exentos de pena, los dioses tan poco.

Los gritos de Afrodita se intensificaron al grado que Xena sintió curiosidad por enterarse de lo que fuese que se los causaba. Aproximándose a la entrada de la habitación para verla convulsando en su cama y una desesperada Harmonía a su lado. Hija que por más diosa de la armonía y paz que fuese, no podía calmar a su madre o librarla de lo que le atormentaba.

En una de esas, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba un poco, Afrodita se percató de la presencia de Xena en el umbral.

―No dejes que se me acerque. Que se vaya, le puedo lastimar.

―¿Qué dices, madre? Es en ti en quien debemos de preocuparnos.

―No, la maldición. Aún la tengo y… Zeus… Él sabe que ella está cerca y…

La horrible cicatriz de Afrodita que ya casi había sanado como el resto de sus heridas, de repente se abrió del todo tal y como en un principio había estado. Mostrando una brillante y azulada luz que centellaba igual que los relámpagos en las alturas. Resplandor que vino a brotar de igual modo de las cuencas de los azules ojos de la diosa. Amenguando luego en su mayoría hasta dejar sólo un fino surco en el tramo que seguía la cicatriz y finalmente desaparecer bajo los párpados que se cerraron sobre los ojos de la diosa.

―¡¿Madre?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Despierta!

Alertados ya fuese por los gritos de su madre, por la corazonada que se siente entre los vínculos familiares, o por la conexión que tenían como divinidades; Fobos y Deimos se reaparecieron en la recámara para enterarse del mal estado de la que le dio el ser. Fobos, el más preocupado de los dos, realizó las mismas desesperadas preguntas que hizo Harmonía a una madre que no parecía dar muestra de escucharle.

―¿Qué le pasó a nuestra madre, Harmonía? ―le inquirió Deimos con gran enojo hacia ésta como si la diosa menor tuviese culpa alguna de lo que sucedía―. Sí no eres capaz de velar por tu propia madre…

―Al menos me queda claro que he hecho más a su lado todo el tiempo de lo que tú has estado haciendo afuera y en perfecta compañía con esas seguidoras que te haz enganchado, Deimos ―le espetó secamente la reclamada con un seco y rasposo tono de voz que no iba a corte a su naturaleza armoniosa.

Con su boca callada por su hermana, Deimos entonces pasó a desquitar su mal momento con una Xena que aún aguardaba en la puerta.

―¿Y tú qué diablos estás mirando? Lárgate junto con tu inmunda presencia que aquí no se te ha perdido nada.

Una cortada sonrisa dedicada a fastidiar y desobedecer fue lo único en lo que se molestó en ofrecerle Xena. Siéndole indiferente la preocupación que pudiesen estar teniendo aquellos dioses menores, pero no pudiéndose decir lo mismo del mal que estuviese sufriendo Afrodita. No podía explicárselo muy bien, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía de apenarse por lo que estaba pasando la diosa. Naciéndole acercársele cuando ya parecía haberse quedado dormida.

―¿Qué no oíste que te largaras?

Ignorando por completo al dios del terror, Xena se mantuvo al pie de la cama observando la acompasada respiración de la diosa. Parecía haberse estabilizado o calmado pese a que la cicatriz en su pecho y rostro aún seguía mostrando esos surcos resplandecientes.

Sea porque en verdad no tenía nada que hacer ahí, o por no querer estar más con divinidades, entre las cuales se encontraba un enemigo suyo, Xena optó mejor por marcharse. Dándose la vuelta para entonces ser detenida inesperadamente por una de sus muñecas por una mano de Afrodita. Diosa que pese a tener aún sus ojos cerrados, había sentido la presencia de la mortal. Sí es que realmente era ella. Puesto que cuando abrió sus párpados, unas orbes completamente negras fue lo que se dio a lucir. Sin brillo alguno, sin luz, vacíos. Como si revelasen la misma nada.

―¿Madre? ―inquirió Harmonía con algo de temor como si presintiera que aquella no era su madre en sí.

Xena, como era de esperarse, comenzó a tirar de su agarre presintiendo de igual modo que algo no andaba bien en la diosa. Pero en eso, una descarga eléctrica envolvió su cuerpo y unos gritos de dolor no pudieron contenerse en su boca. Siendo lanzada al centro de la habitación con todo su cuerpo adolorido.

Con tal escena, Deimos se reía como si se tratase del chiste de la noche. Lo mismo de Fobos aunque no al mismo grado. Pues el ver a su madre puesta de pie y con las palmas de las manos bien abiertas para preparar una siguiente descarga, se le fue la gracia al suelo tanto como a su hermano del terror. Y antes de que pudiesen predecir lo que les esperaba, tales producidas descargas los arrojaron a lados opuestos de la habitación.

―¡¿Madre, qué te sucede?! ―gritó Harmonía tratando de detenerla pues no le agradaba el rumbo que iba tomando hacia Xena. Para su lamento, también fue expulsada como sus dos hermanos. Quedando inconsciente al lado de Fobos al no poder soportar el ataque al igual que éste o Deimos.

―¡Mamá se ha vuelto loquita! ―estalló Fobos con algo de llanto mientras verificaba a su hermana menor―. Ya hasta a Harmonía se ha atrevido a atacar.

―No seas imbécil. ¿Qué no vez que está poseída? ―indicó Deimos con una cara que iba acorde a su naturaleza. De miedo y terror. Pero por espanto hacia sí mismo.

Afrodita alcanzó a una adolorida de Xena que se encontraba al punto del desmayo. La descarga que había sufrido no había sido del mismo grado en la que la recibieron Deimos, Fobos y Harmonía porque de seguro le hubiese matado. Aún así seguía siendo demasiado fuerte para un mortal como para causarle la pérdida de conocimiento e incluso hasta esa misma muerte. Última cosa que como no sucedió, quien se estuviese valiendo del cuerpo de Afrodita planeaba hacerle una realidad. Tomando a la guerrera por su cuello y levantándola en el aire como una misma muñeca de trapo.

―Pues lo que sea que se le metió a nuestra mamita, al parecer quiere acabar con la guerrera de papá.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Deimos.

―Entonces pienso que no deberíamos de meternos, hermano. Conviniéndonos grandemente que así sea.

―¿Pero que hay de papá si se entera que no hicimos nada? ―se vio venir un problema algo peor un preocupado de Fobos.

Era evidente que Deimos no movería ni un solo dedo en defensa de su enemiga. Como también que Fobos no alcanzaría a tomar una decisión antes de que el desenlace fatal se efectuara. Temía por lo que su padre le fuese hacer por no haber defendido a su preciado tesoro. No obstante, el meterse con lo que sea que estuviese poseyendo a su madre tan poco se veía algo agradable. Por lo que la vida de Xena parecía llegar a su fin prontamente.

La poseída de Afrodita le brindó una última mirada de completa repulsión a la que se veía ser su irremediable víctima. Presionando cada vez más lo frágil de su cuello hasta amenazar con romperlo de un momento a otro. Cortándole primeramente el aire y la circulación como era de esperarse.

―¡Madre, no!

Harmonía despertaba en el momento justo y se lanza contra Afrodita para derribarle e impedir la tragedia a acontecer. O por lo visto, solamente atrasarla. Porque una diosa menor como ella, y mucho menos de su pasiva naturaleza sin poderes destructivos, no iba poder controlar a lo que estuviese poseyendo a su madre. Pensamiento que aparte de Deimos, cualquiera en adición podía llegarlo a tener. Eso si a la fuerza física se referían. Porque tal vez Harmonía no había heredado la naturaleza de su padre, el dios de la guerra. Pero si poseía la de su madre. Concentrándose en los poderes que había heredado para poder aplacar el mal que había invadido el cuerpo de ésta.

Deimos rotó la mandíbula de lado cuando notó como su hermana hacía volver en sí a Afrodita. Al calmarla con una energía rosada que brotaba de sus manos y pasaba a arropar todo el cuerpo de la diosa de la belleza y el amor. Causando que las oscuras orbes de ésta se desaparecieran para dar paso a sus azules y naturales ojos. Todo se veía que marchaba bien. Ya Afrodita se incorporaba con una mirada algo azorada y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No muy lejos, Xena le imitaba pero con una fuerte toz tras casi ser estrangulada. Afrodita, que perfectamente sabía que la culpable de su estado era ella misma, quiso disculparse.

―Perdóname, Xena. No quise hacerlo, pero no podía controlarme. No era yo, con su maldición en mi cuerpo por lo visto me puede controlar y…

―No te me acerques más, anormalidad. Me queda claro que algo peor que el diablo se te metió a dentro.

―¿A qué se debe ésta reunión y todo su escándalo? ―Ares irrumpió en la habitación con desaprobatoria mirada. No tenía que ser un adivino para suponer que algo se había salido de control―. Me hallaba de lo más tranquilo, pensando en mi desgraciada y maldita vida, cuando algo me hizo enfocar mis oídos desde las alturas en cierto barrunto en mi templo y he aquí la causa de ello. ¿Se puede saber que diablos sucede?

Nadie tuvo que brindar contestación alguna. Afrodita volvía a mostrarse alterada tras la llegada de Ares y todos esperaban que éste mismo se diera por enterado al verla.

―En especial a ti, Afrodita ―prosiguió Ares―. Te ves peor que cuando llegaste. Parece que… ―La diosa que abre sus ojos―. No, no parece. Lo estás.

―Saludos, hijo ―se escuchó de la boca de la diosa del amor porque era claro que no era ella la que pensaba y transmitía esas palabras―. Llegas en el momento justo. Para ver como tu preciada mortal perece.

―Zeus, maldito seas ―le reconoció Ares preparándose para atestar un ataque contra el cuerpo de Afrodita―. No te atrevas ―dictó amenazante mientras elevaba una de sus manos con una candente esfera de energía azulada.

―Padre, no. Afectarás a madre.

―Anda, ataca ―tentó el Crónida soberano―. Que dudo mucho que afección alguna llegue a donde me encuentro.

Zeus a través de Afrodita también se preparaba para dirigir un ataque. Produciendo una resplandeciente descarga eléctrica entre una de sus manos. La cual apuntaba directo hacia una Xena que iba echándose para atrás. Viendo la muerte venir sobre ella si Ares no hacía algo para salvarla.

Cerca de ella, Ares veía el mismo fin si no atacaba a su poseída hermana en esos precisos segundos. Acto que la empeoraría más de la cuenta. A lo último, valiendo la recóndita y blanda parte de su corazón, optó por interponerse entre Xena para recibir el ataque de su padre y así no dañar a su media hermana.

Ares creó un escudo entre él y Xena que absorbió toda la descarga del dios de los relámpagos. Algo que debía de haber sorprendido a Zeus desde donde quiera que estuviese en el Olimpo. En cambio, la expresión que mostró a través de Afrodita no era una de ese tipo. Sino el de alguien que el acto le parecía perfectamente predecible. Provocando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro de la poseída diosa.

―Algo me decía que no podrías decidirte por tus dos rameras más grandes en la historia ―habló el Crónida padre refiriéndose a Xena y a Afrodita―.Tan predecible como que soy tu padre y te conozco―. Y dicho, esto, Afrodita que desaparece ante todos.

Acto seguido, Ares se voltea y empuja bruscamente a Xena al grado de tumbarla sobre el piso con tal de hacerla a un lado.

―Tú no te quedas atrás en lo predecible, engendro de Cronos ―dicta Ares al aire con una mano extendida como si estuviese sosteniendo algo. Y la verdad que sí. Zeus en el cuerpo de Afrodita se transfiguró enseguida. Con una mano extendida como si hubiese intentado darle agarre a algo. Al parecer, la persona de Xena. Siendo él el atrapado al Ares darle rápido agarre al cuello de Afrodita.

―Veo que ya te decidiste, hijo ―habló Zeus a través de Afrodita refiriéndose a que le daría destrucción a ésta con tal de salvar a su guerrera―. Una vez antepusiste la vida de tu maldita mortal que la de la propia Atenea, una hermana tuya. No veo por qué no puedas causarle grave mal a otra en la misma situación.

―El único que va a sufrir grave mal serás tú, Zeus ―aseguró Ares antes de tumbarse sobre el cuerpo de Afrodita. Pasando de inmediato a presionarle su frente con una de sus manos. Lo que emanaba de ésta debía de afectar a Zeus desde su posición en las alturas por los roncos quejidos que brotaban de la garganta de la poseída de Afrodita. Como también a ésta misma―. No sólo voy a hacer que te regreses al mísero Olimpo como el desgraciado perro que eres junto con toda la inmundicia que has dejado en el cuerpo de una de tus hijas. Sino que también me encargaré que confirmes de una vez y por todas que poseo los poderes de un mismo soberano sin tener que llevar puesta una maldita corona.

En lo alto del Olimpo, sentado en su trono y con la vista puesta en la misma nada, dado que sus ojos en esos momentos eran los de Afrodita, el viejo Zeus entreabrió un poco su boca y llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza.

―_Eres un estúpido, padre _―le transmitía Ares mente a mente por medio de la de Afrodita―. _Exponiendo tú mente en el interior de una diosa menor a ti como Afrodita a sabiendas de que con lo de Higía ya había dejado en claro que puedo ser capaz de penetrar en las mentes de inmortales como nosotros. ¿Qué te parece? A ver si ya te queda claro que poseo los poderes de un mismo soberano sin tener puesto mi trasero todo el tiempo en un jodido trono. _―Ares presiona más la frente de una Afrodita que se contorsionaba y forcejeaba bajo su cuerpo―. _Salúdame a todos allá arriba, padre. _

En tierra de mortales, en esa habitación de su templo, Ares logra extraer lo que fuese que Afrodita poseía en su interior. Algo muy semejante a lo que Hades una vez hizo con él en el territorio de Panonia en donde le limpió de la maldición de aquel druida que para ese tiempo no pudo repeler. Nada más que aquí la maligna energía era de un tono azulado, casi negro. Cerrándola en uno de sus puños para contenerla, se dirigió al balcón de la habitación a la vista incrédula de muchos, y desde ahí la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas sobrenaturales a las alturas del cielo. No transcurrió medio minuto, cuando la claridad de la noche quedó cubierta bajo oscuras nubes que trajeron electrizantes descargas de los rayos que se mostraban entre ellas. No había duda de que el dios de los relámpagos se enlodaba con su propia suciedad.

―Llamen a Perséfone y díganle que ahora sí puede pasar a sanar del todo a Afrodita ―ordenó Ares mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación sacudiéndose las manos. Pasando antes sobre el cuerpo de Afrodita sin pisarla, pero tan poco sin molestarse en ayudarle a reincorporarse. La diosa había vuelto en sí y no tardó en ser asistida inmediatamente por Harmonía―. Que el parásito que no dejaba cerrar la herida ya se ha ido al carajo ―aseguró cruzando el umbral de dicha puerta.

…

Los olímpicos se hallaban en sus respectivos asientos en la antesala del Olimpo. En frente de todos, Zeus y su esposa Hera. De doce que en antaño eran, ahora cuatro asientos se hallaban desocupados. Ares por su rebeldía, Hades por respaldarle, Afrodita por su traición, y Atenea por su desobediencia. La diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra estratégica aún se encontraba cumpliendo las consecuencias de sus faltas.

―Sí seguimos así, querido esposo, el Olimpo no tardará en quedar deshabitado.

―No quedará deshabitado. Quedará sólo con aquellos que merezcan habitar en él.

―Y para ti qué se tiene que hacer para ser merecedor de las alturas. ¿Obedecer unas órdenes que ni tú mismo atacas?

Ante el comentario, los olímpicos presentes expandieron los canales de sus oídos. Hera nunca hacía una acusación sin fundamento.

―¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Hera? ―preguntó el marítimo de Poseidón a tiempo que un leve resplandor dorado se daba a lucir por unos momentos en el tridente que siempre empuñaba.

―Ah, ¿no les has contado? ―le inquirió ésta al Crónida―. Que anoche por medio de la maldición que le arrojaste a la pobre hija de Dione, te valiste de su cuerpo para intentar deshacerte de la Princesa Guerrera. Terminando con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que Asclepios aún no te cura del todo. ¿No es cierto, Apolo? Tú propio padre te llamó para que le ayudases.

Desde su posición, Apolo no negó que así fuese. Pero tan poco lo aceptó.

―Tú lo has dicho, Hera. En todo momento me valí de la traidora de mí hija con Dione para intentar acabar con esa mortal.

―Ah, sí. No metiste mano directamente, querido. Como a todos nos tienes advertidos. Pero cuéntame, por la jaqueca que sufriste me está que el poder de Ares te llegó más que directamente. ¿O no?

―Ares pudo valerse a su vez de la conexión que tenía con Afrodita para poder llegar a mí. Al ser su hermana una diosa débil, pudo penetrar en su mente y por ende, llegar a la mía que a la de ésta estaba conectada. Así de simple. Tan simple, que espero que todos aprendan de este hecho para que no se les ocurra intentarlo tal cual yo lo hice. Yo soy un soberano y puede bloquearle mis pensamientos, pero en ustedes la historia sería distinta.

―¿Por qué es tan poderoso Ares ahora? ―cuestionó Artemisa haciendo a un lado la cizaña que intentó introducir Hera―. No puede ser sólo por haber sobrevivido al Ocaso de los Dioses. De ser así, otros dioses que también se salvaron de la caída habrían de ser igual de poderosos. Como Afrodita misma. Y ya vimos todos como terminó lanzada sin que pudiese echar alas para salvarse.

―Al fin mi antigua esposa acabó por comprenderme del todo ―comentó Hefesto con burla mientras se pasaba una mano por la gran quemadura que poseía en una parte de su rostro.

―Por la razón que sea, no debemos acobardarnos. Somos olímpicos ―brindó ánimos Hermes.

―Sí, y juntos podremos atestar contra la debilidad que tenga Ares y todos sus planes ―sumó Hefesto―. Y creo que todos la conocemos. Xena, la Princesa Guerrera. Ella será su propia destrucción.

Con una mano en alto, el Crónida padre pidió silencio.

―Todos deseamos que las aguas regresen a sus causes y prosigan su curso normal de siempre. Pero ya no es necesario que recuerde que actuando nosotros de igual modo, como una creciente caudalosa, habremos de restaurar el orden. Siendo esencial que sean las corrientes enemigas las que retornen a su curso, a su desino, por sí solas. Sí en algo podemos trabajar, es en eso precisamente. Tenemos que hacer que nuestro principal enemigo sea el arquitecto del destino que le tenemos reservado. La total destrucción. Que sea merecedor de cuanto hubo causado.

Poseidón, Dioniso, Hefesto y Artemisa mostraron una sonrisa por las palabras de su padre. Solo Hera se mantuvo con su cara de indiferencia mientras que Apolo, éste último se mantuvo en la seriedad. Los primeros cuatros tenían motivo de venganza por haber sido asesinados una vez por la Princesa Guerrera. Hera era un caso aparte. Ella había sido mandada a la nada por el propio Zeus. En cambio tanto Apolo como Hermes, ellos dos no tenían motivos para guardarle igual rencor a la mortal. Sin embargo tan poco podían quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar impunes la suerte de sus familiares. Añadiendo que si no se tenía buenas relaciones con el dios de la guerra, todo cuanto éste quisiese debía de ser odiado o deshecho.

―Tú trabajo con las amazonas hubiese sido un éxito total si Ares no se hubiese escapado ―retornó la conversación el dios de los relámpagos mientras Artemisa cerraba sus puños.

―Todo es culpa de Afrodita.

―Sí, pero no se puede negar que aún cuando ésta no había intervenido, el destruir a Xena a través de mortales fue todo un fallido intento. Ares ha mostrado tener la capacidad de formar campos contra la fuerza física. Conociendo su efectividad y potencial mas no su duración. Algo en lo que luego nos deberíamos dar la tarea de averiguar. Mientras, no que ese pendiente se decide por llegar, un nuevo ataque he decidido enviar.

―Tu ordena y se atacará de inmediato, padre ―habló Artemisa.

―¿Qué tienes para ésta vez hermano? ―inquirió Poseidón―. ¿Mandarás nuevamente a tus hijos a atacar a los fieles de Ares? Está más que claro que con ello no se logró absolutamente nada. Y ahora que sabemos que Ares es capaz de producir un campo que repela nuestros poderes, menos todavía.

―No es la fuerza física la que he de emplear en esta ocasión, hermano de los mares. Si no la mental ―explicó―. Si mi hijo Ares ahora presume tener poderes dentro de la psiquis, veamos cómo se las arregla con un caso de demencia.

Y antes de que todos le preguntasen a que se refería, pasó a contestarles con una orden hacia el dios mensajero.

―Hermes, irás al inframundo a llevarle un mensaje a las más detestables y temidas hijas de Nix. Diles que si hacen bien su trabajo, les daré el lugar en el Olimpo que desde siempre han deseado.

Al saber de quienes se trataban y los poderes que poseían, en la antesala la mayoría entró en regocijo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>¿Sabrán que una vez más me debatí en titular este capítulo? Al principio pensé en "Posesión", luego en "Despojo" y finalmente este que he decidido de "Mal infiltrado". No sé si he hecho bien pero pensé que los primeros títulos podría usarlos en capítulos posteriores dado a que veremos más del tema de la posesión en escenas venideras. Ups, ya creo que he dado un spoilers. Bueno, no creo que les moleste.<em>

_Aprovecho y aviso que el siguiente capítulo será el ya anteriormente anunciado de "Demencia". Uno que escribí para Diciembre del 2013. Es algo largo pero me esmeraré en tenerlo pronto. Mientras, me despido agradecida ante el seguimiento que se le ha dado a mi fic a pesar de lo mucho que les he hecho esperar por una actualización en varias ocasiones. Mil disculpas por ello pero soy humana y no una maquinilla. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuestas a REVIEWS <em>**

**_~GilNar_**

_Saludos nuevamente, Estrella de Fuego. Ya extrañaba grandemente el responder a tus reviews. Me alegra que después de tantoooooooo tiempo, al fin hayas resucitado de entre los muertos, y te acordases de mí y de mi fic. Te digo que ya había perdido las esperanzas de que regresaras. Y te juro que cuando mi celular me avisó de un nuevo email, y al entrar vi tu apodo de GilNar, no lo creí o bien pensé que se trataba de tu fantasma. Sí, soy una paranoica. __Pero ya eso y más lo hablamos por PM. Como también tu interrogante acerca de Lysia. Así que no me queda más que agradecerte una vez más por haberme dejado un nuevo review que tanto valen para mí. Como ese último del capítulo 1 tras decidir releer la historia. ¡Vaya que sí tienes valor!_


	30. Demencia

**Capítulo [30]**

* * *

><p><em>Ya sé lo que deben de estar pensando. Que poco me duró mi compromiso de subir un nuevo capítulo cada semana. La verdad es que situaciones de mi vida me mantuvieron alejada de la computadora por largas semanas. Añadiendo a ciertos problemas de conexión que todavía me están jeringando. También a una ilustración de otoño en la que trabajaba. Básicamente lo mismo de siempre cada vez que pasa un mes o más en el que no se me ve ni la sombra. <em>

_Divulgadas ya mis bien conocidas excusas ―que sin importar cuales sean igual sé que de todos modos un castigo me desean―, pasamos a lo otro que ya es normal en mí. Nombrar aquél episodio cuya trama saco a relucir en mi capítulo. Sea completa o mera parte de ella. _

_Pasando a tales episodios, les digo que este capítulo de "Demencia" fue inspirado en el episodio 1 de la 3ra temporada titulado: **Las Furias (The Furies)**. En el que Ares le ordena a estas hijas de la noche ―en mi historia mayormente referidas por su terminología griega como las Erinias―, que atormenten y enloquezcan a Xena en otro de sus intentos de hacer que ésta de algún modo u otro se le uniera. Creo que es un episodio muy bien conocido por el humor que mostró por medio de una Xena que claramente no se encontraba en sus cavales._

_Saltando de la serie de Xena a la de Hércules, quiero que también rememoren (para los que la veían, claro) ese episodio 6 de la 3ra temporada titulado: **Dos hombres y un bebé (Two men and a baby). **En el que Némesis se presenta con un hijo de Ares al que le rehuía por éste querer arrebatárselo. Si alguien no conoce la historia con gusto se la explicaré por PM. Lo que quiero dejar en claro es que la Némesis que describo en este capítulo es aquella que interpretó par de veces la morena Teresa Hill. Pues la serie de Hércules cambió más de actoras para la protagonización de la diosa de la justicia que una modelo de ropa en un mismo casting. Comenzando con la rubia de Karen Witter, luego con la ya mencionada morena de Teresa Hill, después con la castaña de Kimberley Joseph y finalmente la pelirroja de Charmaine Guest. De las cuatro, Teresa fue mi preferida tanto por su físico como por ser la actora que más protagonizó con más vida su relación amorosa con Hércules. Por ello de elegirla en mi historia pese a que la corta trama que revivo de la serie fue protagonizada por Kimberley. Digamos que si a los productores le valía cambiar de actores, yo me siento libre de escoger al que me plazca. Pues como único pueden justificarse es que como se trataba de dioses podían cambiar de aspecto así no más. Yo que sé. _

_Explicado lo dicho, ya no les retraso más la lectura y les permito disfrutarla tal y como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Digamos que es una trama fuera del mismo curso de siempre. Ya me dirán que les pareció. _

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Demencia**

Como siempre que tenía un ocupado y agotador día, no quería otra cosa que olvidarse del mundo entero y conciliar el preciado sueño. Aseada y lavada su boca tras una apresurada cena, se colocó una bata de ceda de un tono lila platino. Dispuesta ya a introducirse entre las sábanas de su preparada cama, cuando esa típica interrupción de siempre que se lo impide.

―Largo, Ares. Hoy sí que estoy agotada.

―No soy Ares, Xena. ¿Puedo pasar?

Al reconocer la voz de Afrodita tras la puerta, Xena pensó en salir y ver qué quería en el mismo pasillo.

―Como si no pudieras atravesar la puerta si lo desearas ―articuló la guerrera secamente―. Pero si lo que quieres es mantener la finura, claro, te invito con mis propias palabras. Pasa ―cambió de opinión sentándose al pie de su cama para comenzar a hacerse una rápida trenza de lado.

La puerta de doble hoja se abrió mostrando a la diosa del amor quien efectuó el acto expandiendo sus manos pero sin jamás haber tocado la cerradura o la madera misma. Atravesando el marco como cualquier mortal.

―Sólo vine a pedirte disculpas por la noche pasada. No tenía control de mí misma. Como tan poco está en mi naturaleza actuar de ese modo.

―Sí, como quieras y digas ―le dijo Xena aún con esa resequedad y desinterés que manifestaba al buscar una cinta sobre su mesa de noche como si la diosa no estuviese presente. Atando la parte final de su recién finalizada larga trenza para entonces mirar a su visitante nocturno por vez primera con manos sobre las caderas―. Son cosas que pasan. Más en una vida como la mía. Así que despreocúpate, la del lío y problema soy yo.

―Tal vez tendrías una existencia más llevadera si te alejaras del violento y estruendoso camino por el que andas, y te dedicaras a remendar tu vida. Tal y como hiciste en tu pasado.

―Mira, no te ofendas, pero estoy muy cansada como para que me estén sermoneando y mucho menos como para escuchar comparaciones entre mi primera y segunda vida. Así que si no te importa…

No tenía que escuchar el final de sus palabras como para que Afrodita comprendiera que la mortal quería verla fuera de su habitación. Ella, y otro más.

―Estoy en total de acuerdo ―irrumpió Ares por la misma puerta que quedó abierta―. Todo cuanto Xena necesitaba recordar de su pasado ya lo recordó. Ahora en lo que debe de enfocarse es en este presente en el que vive. En la poderosa guerrera que ha vuelto a ser.

―¿Estás seguro, Ares? No crees que faltan una serie de cosas más. En especial una con nombre, ingenio y parlante personalidad ―tiró al medio la diosa cruzándose de brazos.

―¿Parlante personalidad? ―inquirió con poca importancia Xena a tiempo que sacudía las sábanas de su cama―. ¿No estarás hablando de algún doble de Ares? Porque no me imagino soportando a dos dioses de la guerra en mi primera vida.

―No, querida.

―Déjate de estupideces y lárgate, Afrodita. Ya te he dejado más que claro que no quiero verte cerca de Xena. Ni a ti, ni a ninguna otra divinidad que no sea yo.

Habiendo cumplido lo que vino a decirle a Xena, Afrodita realmente no tuvo porque permanecer más tiempo allí y menos llevarle la contraria a su medio hermano. Que las disputas no eran su zona.

―Que te siga sirviendo el brazalete que Harmonía y yo te hicimos, Xena ―deseó la diosa antes de emprender rumbo hacia la puerta―. Lo necesitas ―añadió desapareciendo bajo el marco de la puerta.

Sola con Ares, Xena por un momento le fue a cuestionar sobre el mencionado brazalete pero por no dar inicio a conversación alguna con éste, se limitó solamente a echarle.

―Tú también puedes largarte, Ares. Ya me escuchaste, estoy cansada.

―Así tratas al que viene a desearte buenas noches.

―Dudo mucho que viniendo de ti tal deseo sea del todo sincero. Pesadillas más bien será lo que me espere hasta el alba siendo tu cretina cara lo último que veo antes de dormirme ―aseguró introduciéndose en su cama como en otras tantas veces en las que le quería dejar en claro que no estaba para seguir escuchándole.

―No te hagas. Sé que te encanta soñar conmigo. Más sí me encuentro sobre ti haciéndote mía.

―¡Que te largues!

Con una inevitable sonrisa de cínico descarado con la que de seguro se hubiese ganado tremendo impacto de almohada en su cretina cara, Ares decidió por esta vez dejar en paz a su querida mortal.

―Como desees. Sólo procura no excitarte tanto mientras sueñas conmigo. No vaya a ser que te escuchen los guardias cuando ronden por los corredores. ―Dicho esto, Ares que desaparece en el momento justo en el que un pequeño cuchillo oculto bajo una almohada salía expedido directamente hacia su boca.

…

En los límites de Aresia, donde el denso bosque continuaba su trayecto hacia el alto norte, tres oscuras esencias iguales a sombras perturbaron la armonía existente en la fría y neblinosa madrugada en la que se aparecían. La vida del bosque, aunque no le distinguían visualmente, sí sentía sus peligrosas presencias. El búho que velaba desde las alturas se silenció y ciervos que hasta ese momento dormitaban, se levantaron alertas para salir expedidos hacia una dirección contraria a aquellas extrañas entidades. De la nada, una ventisca sopló entre las copas de los árboles y desde el claro de la luna se vio venir toda una nube de murciélagos que atravesó el bosque con sus fuertes chillidos y gran desorden. En la cercanía aullidos de lobos sonaron y con ello todo el bosque acabó enterándose de las presencias que le arribaron. Sólo las serpientes que comenzaron a salir de sus guaridas bajo piedras o interior de troncos parecían no temer a las recién aparecidas entidades. Todo lo contrario, deseaban acercarse a éstas. En cambio, tales entidades deseaban hacerlo hacia otro blanco.

Una centellante descarga les repelió en cuanto prosiguieron con su camino como unas fantasmagóricas y encapuchadas criaturas de negrura total que levitaban sobre el terreno como los seres paranormales que eran. Sin poder acercarse ni un centímetro más, descendieron a la húmeda tierra para intercambiar pensamientos.

―_Zeus no exageró en cuanto al nuevo poder de Ares ―_dijo una_._

_ ―Él y el Olimpo entero deben de estar desesperados si recurrieron a nosotras._

_ ―Como sea, hagamos nuestro trabajo y mostremos en medio de éste nuestro poder y lugar entre dioses, hermanas ―_culminó la de más liderazgo entre todas.

Eran tres féminas entidades que extendieron uno de sus enmangados brazos del que se transfiguró una translúcida mano de largas falanges que ondulaban en el aire como algas en la marea. De cada una de éstas brotó una oscura niebla que al acumularse dio paso a una negra mariposa.

―Horror, espanto y pesadillas ―habló una entidad a su mariposa creada.

―Profunda tristeza y culpabilidad ―le siguió otra con la suya.

―Desequilibrio mental y locura total ―acabó la última antes de que el trío de mariposas revoloteara sobre ellas y ascendiera a los aires una tras la otra sobre las copas de los árboles y más allá.

Entre la oscuridad del bosque, un coro de demoniacas risas terminó de quebrar la poca tranquilidad que quedaba. Las extrañas figuras desaparecieron después de esto pero un mal de deseos se había quedado. Las tres negras mariposas. Las cuales no eran otra cosa que incorpóreos espíritus que lograron atravesar el escudo creado por Ares sin dificultad alguna.

Con un mandado que cumplir cada una, las aladas entidades espirituales siguieron su rumbo hasta el templo palaciego del dios de la guerra. Sin cesar ese continuo revoleteo que se tenían una contra la otra, las negras y algo translúcidas mariposas se adentraron por un ventanal una vez alcanzado el cuarto piso. Arribando en una habitación y posándose específicamente sobre un tranquilo y mortal cuerpo durmiente. Habían llegado a su objetivo. Habían alcanzado a la Princesa Guerrera. Y ahora no quedaba más que cumplir su trabajo en ella. Introduciéndose en su pecho de una en una sin dejar rastro alguno.

…

Le perseguían para asesinarle. Como todos los enemigos de su pasado siempre desearon, los nuevos de su presenten igual meta compartían. Atraparle y hacerla pedazos. Algo por lo que cualquiera correría por su vida. Tal y como hacía ella en esos momentos. Dando saltos sobre obstáculos como troncos caídos o zanjas que le ofrecía el terreno forestal por el que con gran adrenalina se desplazaba. Corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran para escapar de toda la tropa de guerreros que le perseguía. Puros desgraciados que querían verla igualmente desgraciada. Atravesándola con sus espadas como según su odio les dictaba a cada uno hasta que la tierra quedase bañada con su roja sangre.

Les escuchaba cada vez más cerca y ya sus fuerzas no le daban para más. Menos sus sentidos en la negrura de aquel bosque. Fijándose tardíamente que lo que pisaba no era más que composta amontonada sobre algún hundimiento en el que se le detuvieron sus pasos. Teniendo que valerse de ramas cercanas para salir de la masa de descompuestas hojas y continuar a ciegas su camino. Cambiando la ruta firme que hasta ese momento llevaba por una riscosa por la que cayó rodando y recibiendo varios golpes por su cuerpo. De milagro no se fracturó el cuello pudiendo ponerse de pie para seguir con su huída algo esperanzada de que sus perseguidores no iban a poder seguirle a caballo por el nuevo terreno que corría. Adentrándose entre una masa de arbustos en vista de que era el único camino a seguir para ver caer en la salida esa esperanza nacida. Una quincena de guerreros le esperaban armados en medio del claro. Y antes de que a su cerebro llegase la orden de dar marcha atrás, ya todos se le habían abalanzado con el filo de sus espadas sobre ella.

―¡NO!

Se levantó de golpe de su almohada con respiración agitada y sudorosa frente. Había sido sólo un sueño, una pesadilla si le permitían opinar. Nada real pese a que así lo había sentido. Al grado de examinar su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida. Nada. Ahí estuvo todo el tiempo dormida. Su blanca y sana piel no mostraba signos de ningún rasguño.

―Sólo fue una maldita pesadilla ―se dijo recostándose de nuevo―. Una de horror y sangre como las que personas como yo ya deben de estar acostumbradas.

Reseca su garganta, se estiró de costado para dar alcance a ese vaso de agua que nunca faltaba en su mesa de noche. Bebiendo todo su contenido y regresándole a su sitio para hacer ella lo mismo con su cabeza sobre la almohada. Pudiendo haber continuado su sueño tranquilamente a no ser porque los enemigos de su pesadilla de pronto se hallaban alrededor de su cama. Al verlos, se apegó al espaldar de dicha cama con ojos estacados.

―¡¿Quiénes son y cómo entraron?! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí! ―gritaba empuñando ese cuchillo con el que había echado a Ares horas antes. Si sobrevivía, de esta se aseguraría que nunca faltase su espada y Chakram tan poco.

Se puso de pie sobre su lecho. No iba a permitir que se le abalanzaran como hicieron en su sueño. Los enfrentaría antes de dejarse matar sin hacer nada para defenderse.

―¡Guardias, guardias! ¿Cómo han dejado entrar a estas escorias? ―exigía saber a tiempo que aclamaba por el respaldo de éstos. Los repugnantes guerreros con cascos de oscuros penachos y osamentas de animales comenzaban ya a trepar por su cama. Pateándolos enseguida antes de que la aprisionaran. Arrojándoles la jarra que había en su mesa de noche y hasta dicha mesa misma. Apartando a varios pero no siéndole suficiente con todos. Un torso salió debajo de su cama y estirando su brazo hacia el borde de ésta, tomó por el tobillo a una desprevenida de Xena que se mantenía en equilibrio para acuchillar por la garganta a uno que intentó atraparle. Terminando tumbada, con la mitad del tronco sobre la cama y la otra junto con las piernas afuera. Quedando como presa fácil para sus captores que no perdieron tiempo para echársele todos encima y subirla de nuevo al lecho. Procurando todos mantenerla sujetada de brazos y piernas mientras que otros se preparaban para clavarle sus armas tal y como lo hicieron minutos atrás cuando se hallaban en su sueño.

_Tock, tock._

La puerta fue tocada, y sin que Xena diese el consentimiento de entrada, ya se escuchaba el seguro abrirse y la manija tirarse. Dos guardias se asomaron preocupadamente sin estar seguros de que estuviesen haciendo lo correcto. Entrar sin la autorización de la dama de aquella habitación. Corriendo el riesgo dado de que los gritos de ésta le parecían más preocupante que las bofetadas que pudiesen recibir de ella por entrar en su cuarto en plena madrugada.

―Disculpe, Princesa Guerra ―dijo uno―. Pero le escuchamos gritar y hasta llamarnos. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Después de verlos, Xena se vio a sí misma. Sí, sí estaba bien. Con el corazón acelerado, pero bien. Como cuando despertó de su sueño. Nada más que al parecer esta vez se lo había imaginado todo. Luchando y arrojando cosas contra el mismo aire. Lo cual no podía creer que fuese cierto. Las manos que la sujetaron se sintieron más que reales. Y aunque no se veía marcas sobre su piel, seguía sintiendo esa sensación de dolor y maltrato.

―Sí, estoy bien.

Las cosas arrojadas en el suelo no le apoyaban mucho que digamos en esa contestación.

―¿Segura, princesa? ―dudó el segundo guardia queriendo adentrarse en la recámara en sospecha de que alguien más podía hallarse en ésta.

―¡He dicho que sí! ¡Ahora cierren la puerta y márchense!

No pudiendo llevarle la contraria a quien sería la futura reina de todos, los guardias se marcharon tratando de pensar en que todo no había sido más que algún mal rato de la guerrera junto con un descargo de ira. Provocado tal vez por el propio dios que quería hacerla su diosa. Para todos no era nuevo saber que la guerrera le lanzara cosas por algún mero comentario que éste le dijera. Algo en lo que aunque no debían meterse, no por eso se distanciarían en caso de que fuesen realmente requeridos.

En su cama, recostada sobre el espaldar, Xena se hacía una teoría similar. Una teoría que igualmente involucraba a Ares. Atribuyéndole a las jugarretas de éste el mal rato que acababa de pasar. Concluyendo que no se trataba más que proyecciones creadas por éste para fastidiarle lo que le quedaba de noche por eso de no permitirle una vez más que la pasara con ella.

―No eres más que un maldito, Ares. ¿Por qué no te pudres y me dejas en paz al menos en las noches? ―le dijo como si el dios estuviese por alguna parte de la habitación u observándole desde alguna ventana. Pensar que como el de los guardias, también se encontraba lejos de la realidad. Porque en esos momentos Ares podía encontrarse en cualquier otra parte menos en aquella habitación u otra parte del templo y mismo territorio aresiano dado a que esa noche había salido de éste como en muchas otras.

…

_Tock, tock. _

―¡Dije bien claro que se marcharan! ―gritó enfurecida. Cuando ya lograba conciliar el sueño perdido, venían y tocaban nuevamente a su puerta.

―Princesa, somos nosotras ―le escuchó decir a Maya―. Vinimos a traerle su desayuno ya que no ha bajado al comedor. También su té y unos vestidos que trajeron temprano en la mañana.

Apartándose la almohada que había puesto sobre su rostro, Xena quedó cegada por la intensa claridad de la mañana. Percatándose que ya casi debía de ser medio día.

―Entren ―les autorizó incorporándose y llevándose rápidamente una mano a su cabeza. Una punzada de dolor producto de la jaqueca sufrida tras todo aquello que soñó o imaginó pasada la media noche.

Al ver el desorden, las jóvenes no pudieron evitar manifestar su sorpresa. No obstante, retornaron a sus expresiones como si nada se encontrase fuera de su lugar. Absteniéndose de pregunta alguna. Dejando Calantha los vestidos sobre la cama con muda expresión. Lo mismo Maya con la bandeja de desayuno y té en vista de que la mesa de siempre ahora yacía en una esquina y sin una pata.

Entre tanto, Xena extrajo de sus fundas los mencionados vestidos. Levantándolos a todos ―para un total de cinco― y echarles una rápida mirada.

―Están hermosos, princesa ―opinó Maya.

―Sí, como que tal vez temieron por sus vidas los dueños de las manos que los hicieron de no quedar tal cual los vemos. Hermosos como la mayoría de los que tengo. Tantos, que ya creo que hasta me estorban. Por lo que tienen permiso de llevarse todo cuanto les guste y sirva de ese baúl ―autorizó indicando dicha caja a un lado del guardarropas que daba a la puerta de baño. Obteniendo una extrañada y sorpresiva mirada de sus servidoras―. No es una broma, anden. Ya es hora de que echen al fuego los trapos con los que andan. ―Las chicas se miraron, sus ropas diarias no eran finas pero tan poco eran las de unas vagabundas―. Pero antes, tráiganme algo para el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tuve una mala noche.

―Le haré un té para ello ―dijo Maya.

―Y yo un ungüento mentolado que colocaremos sobre su frente ―añadió Calantha hablando por vez primera.

Ambas chicas se regresaron por donde mismo vinieron con una reverencia. Sola, Xena engulle su desayuno, bebe su té de un solo sorbo y luego se encamina a al baño para darse una rápida aseada sin importarle el agua fría con tal de que terminara de despertar. Terminada tal tarea de higiene, sale en una toalla para ver con qué se vestía sin imaginarse que aquél que culpó por su mala noche se hallaba cómodamente recostado en su cama.

―Creía que ibas a demorarte más ―le dijo un Ares con sus brazos bajo su cabeza―. Claro que no me molesta. Así tenemos más tiempo para…

―Tuve más que suficiente con lo de anoche, así que ya sabes donde está la puerta ―le dice seriamente ésta dirigiéndose al armario, tomando lo primero que alcanzaron sus manos, para regresarse de nuevo a la sala de baños para no desnudarse frente a Ares.

―¿Lo de anoche? Pero si apenas estuve unos minutos.

―Puede que hayan sido solo minutos, pero me fastidiaste de veras ―le dijo desde el baño―. Te mandé a pudrir. ¿No me oíste? Se nota que no. Estás aquí. Nada más te digo, vuelve y záfate con una broma como esa, y te arrepentirás de a ver nacido.

―Espérate un momento. ¿De qué broma hablas? ―se extrañó Ares y con toda razón.

―No te hagas. Anoche te debiste de haber reído como nunca.

No se había percatado del desorden de la habitación. Al reaparecerse directamente sobre la cama de la guerrera le impidió fijarse en todas las cosas que se encontraban vertidas sobre el suelo.

―Creí que te habías conformado sólo con el cuchillo ―dijo tras hacer un conteo de todo cuanto en el piso se hallaba―. Total, después de eso, ya me fui. No tenías que exagerar con todo lo demás.

―¿Exagerar? ¿Qué te fuiste? ¿Eso dices? ―le cuestionó Xena con molestia una vez vestida―. Mira, no me da la gana seguir soportándote. Siento que tengo en la cabeza una estampida de caballos y tu presencia no me ayuda a que eso mejore.

Ares se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos. Miró a su guerrera de arriba abajo, alzó las cejas, hizo una mueca con su boca y dijo:

―Ya veo, se te adelantó el periodo esta semana. ―Xena le brinda una de sus más molestas miradas―. Qué pena. Y yo que andaba disque pendiente a tus días más fértiles. Ya sabes, no voy a descansar hasta dejarte preñadita.

―¡Argg! ¡Pues espera ese día sentado! ¡Porque parado te vas a cansar, Ares!

―Veremos. Toda mujer en algún momento queda embarazada luego de haber estado con un hombre. Más si ha sido varias veces. Y si ese hombre es un dios, ni se diga. Aunque tengo que admitir que me parece algo extraño que andes metida en una demora ―dijo acercándosele y tocándole el vientre―. Tal vez debo mandarte a examinar. No vaya a ser que te halles mal de salud y por eso aún no quedes en cinta.

―Manda a examinar a tu abuela, Ares.

Las puertas se abrieron. Maya y Calantha que entran pero se detienen a mitad de camino dado a la compañía de su ama.

―Te voy a dar un tiempo. De no haber resultados, te haré tragar hasta abono. Porque de los dos… Querida, de los dos el del problema no soy yo. Eso te lo aseguro. Soy un dios.

Con un indicativo de que la iba a mantener en vigilia, Ares desaparece en medio de su resplandor azulado. En silencio, Maya y Calantha se miran las caras como quienes entienden de lo que se estuvo hablando. Pero conscientes que no era un asunto en el que debían meterse, se acercan a su princesa para aliviarle de su malestar como si igual no lo supieran.

―Les doy un concejo ―les dijo a las dos Xena en cuanto comenzaron a atenderle―. No se comprometan con nadie y mucho menos se casen.

…

Pensó que pasando lo que le quedaba de día iba a poder olvidarse del desvelo tenido. Para nada. Visitar un campo de entrenamiento fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Ver a los guerreros entrenar con sus armas, sobre todo con las espadas, le alteró en gran medida. Difícilmente podía explicárselo. No podía seguir mirándoles. Su aliviada jaqueca le regresaba a la cabeza como un rayo. Incrédulamente veía como los hombres de Ares se transformaban en los perseguidores de su pesadilla y proyección mental de las que responsabilizó a dicho dios de la guerra. Pero ahora que le sucedían de nuevo, no estaba segura si Ares seguía estando detrás de todo.

―¿Le sucede algo, princesa?

Un guerrero se le acercó en vista de que Xena se tambaleaba como si estuviese a punto del desmayo. Buscando apoyo del lomo de un corcel que tranquilamente engullía heno. Al no recibir contestación, el guerrero que se aproxima realizando la misma pregunta. Al verle una espada en mano, Xena de inmediato se pone a la ofensiva.

―No te me acerques.

―Parece que está algo mareada. ¿Le pido un carruaje de vuelta al templo?

Una parte de ella le decía que era un hombre de Ares. Y que no deseaba atacarle con la espada que empuñaba. Fallando su intento de tranquilizarse cuando más guerreros se le fueron acercando.

―Parece que está algo mareada ―les dijo el primero a un trío que se acercó.

―Ni que lo digas. Está más pálida que un grano de arroz ―comentó uno de los recién llegados.

―Princesa Guerrera, ¿nos permite escoltarla al templo? ―se ofreció en nombre de todos uno más―. No ha de verse bien.

―¡Que ya dije que estoy bien! ―les rugió a todos impidiendo que le tomasen para proveerle soporte. Recuperando en eso las fuerzas que amenazaron con abandonarle para subirse al lomo del corcel en el que buscó sostén y salir a todo galope con éste. Creía que iba a perder la cordura si permanecía un minuto más en aquel campo de entrenamiento.

―¿A dónde va? ―inquirió a espaldas de los extrañados guerreros el general de Macedonia, Sóstenes―. Cuando llegó me pidió que le entregara los más recientes informes para examinarlos personalmente ―explicó el general con varios rollos de pergamino en sus manos.

―Pues va a tener que entregárselos la próxima vez que le vea, mi señor ―le dijo uno de sus soldados―. Porque al parecer a nuestra princesa el desayuno le cayó mal ―opinó con algo de gracia el guerrero que había notado que se hallaba mareada.

―O fue eso, o nuestro poderoso dios tuvo tremenda noche buena con ella ―se burló el primero que la había reparado en su estado.

―¡Silencio los dos! Que no me daría la más mínima pena si Ares me ordenara que los mandase a cortarles la lengua por tan necias palabras. O aún peor, que se los entregara para que los rebane como un trozo de queso. Par de imbéciles.

No queriendo terminar mudos o como rebanadas de lácteo pasteurizado, los dos guerreros se guardaron sus bromas donde más le cabían.

―Señor ―se le dirigió a éste el segundo guerrero que le había sugerido a Xena tomar un carruaje―. Si me permite, yo podría llevar los informes al templo para que nuestra princesa los examine más cómodamente.

―Sí, buena idea ―accedió guardando los rollos en una funda que precisamente colgaba de la silla de otro caballo que allí también su heno engullía―. Nada más procura que lleguen intactos.

Mientras tanto, Xena tardaría en leer aquellos papiros. Si es que lo hacía. Porque el estado en el que estaba entrando era bastante comprometedor. Ella lo estaba sospechando. Alejándose de aquel campo de entrenamiento y toda la zona militar misma hasta que estuviese segura de que volvía a tener control de sus nervios.

Llegó hasta un llano repleto de cultivos de trigo. Ahí se bajó de su caballo y tomó asiento sobre una roca caliza. El aroma del grano semi maduro, la hierba misma y la fresca brisa que le acariciaba su rostro le hicieron sentirse mucho mejor. Olvidándose por unos minutos de la razón por la que había llegado hasta allí. Más como el mal que cargaba consigo no era como ningún otro, ese corto momento de paz se le fue arrebatado.

―Con que aquí estás ―escuchó una voz muy familiar a su espalda. Sólo que con un tono bastante lúgubre―. Viviendo tu nueva vida. Olvidándote de los que conociste en tu primera. Desde los que odiaste, hasta los que dijiste amar.

Le aterraba voltearse, pero lo hizo a pesar de que ya reconocía el autor de aquellas palabras.

―¿Solan? ―le identificó más que preguntar con boca entreabierta y ojos aguados―. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

―¿Dónde? ¿Aquí, entre los vivos? No, mamá. Sigo y seguiré muerto por toda la eternidad. Donde único puedo estar es en tu conciencia. Y desde ella, he venido a despedirme. Porque tú, mamá, ya me has olvidado.

―¿Qué dices? ¡No! Yo jamás te olvidaría.

Queriendo demostrarle que eso nunca pasaría, Xena que corre hasta su fruto que nunca vio crecer con la intención de abrazarle. No haciendo otra cosa más que atravesarle como se atraviesa el viento. Cayendo de rodillas y aplastando varias espigas de trigo que aún no maduraban.

―Sí, mamá. Lo hiciste una vez cuando esperabas a Eva. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no lo recuerdas? Me olvidabas mientras yo luchaba por no hacerlo en el Tártaros.

―Eso no es cierto, yo te dije que siempre estarías en una parte de mí ―le quería hacer recordar una Xena con gruesas lágrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas.

―Sí, la de los olvidados. La de los que se mueren con todo y recuerdos.

―¡NO!

Una vez más en vano intentaba sostenerle.

―Cuando tengas un nuevo hijo verás que así es. Acabarás de olvidarte de mí, y hasta de Eva, quien tan poco ya pertenece a esta nueva vida que tienes.

―Para nada. Porque los amé y perdí a los dos es que no deseo tener más hijos. Ustedes fueron lo más grande que tuve en la vida. Sufriendo aún el no haber podido ser una madre para ustedes. No podría soportar que se repitiera lo mismo. ¿Me escuchas, Solan? Yo los amé.

―Adiós, mamá. Que seas feliz en esta segunda vida que has aceptado.

―¡Solan! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Hijo!

El niño de rubios cabellos se desvaneció tras sus últimas palabras. De rodillas y sin poder saber cuán real había sido todo aquello, Xena se quedó en medio de un ataque de llanto. Arrancando los tiernos brotes de trigos que quedaban a su frente, como unos más maduros que le cubrían de lado. Lo mismo se tiró de sus cabellos, se sentó intentando encontrar calma alguna para finalmente acabar recostada de lado y quedarse dormida.

De seguro que alguien debió de haberla traído hasta su cama. Porque en lo que a ella respectaba, no recordaba haberlo hecho con sus propios pies. Pies que alguien había descalzado según notó al descubrirse abruptamente de la sábana con la que la habían arropado. Seguía con ese corto vestido que apuradamente eligió horas antes y con el atuendo de guerrera que generalmente colocaba sobre tal pieza interior cuando de hallarse en los campos de entrenamiento se trataba. Botas, brazaletes, hombreras, una de sus faldas de tachones de cuero, uno de sus corsé de igual material y también una del par de delicadas pecheras de bronce que tenía.

―Ahora, dime. ¿Qué rayos te pasó como para que unos campesinos te encontraran inconsciente sobre sus trigos? ―La voz de Ares sonó desde el abierto balcón. Y éste mismo se aproximó desde ahí con dicha pregunta―. No me digas que te caíste del caballo ese que cerca de ti encontraron comiéndose los trigos porque sabes que me voy a reír a lo grande.

―Que te importa lo que me haya pasado.

―Un guerrero que trajo unos pergaminos hace unas horas me informó que te habías sentido mal en el campo donde entrenaba. ¿A caso estás enferma? ¿Alguna de esas raras enfermedades humanas que se sienten pero no se notan?

Silencio.

―Si no quieres decirme, le pediré a Jacob que te examine ―decidió Ares levantándose de brazos como muestra de sencilla solución.

―No tengo nada ―se apresuró en aclarar―. Sólo una pregunta para ti.

―Dime.

―¿Me juras que anoche no proyectaste cosas en mi mente?

―¿Proyectar cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

―Sólo dime.

―No. Anoche ni siquiera estaba en Tracia. ¿Qué, tuviste malos sueños?

―No fue nada.

―Bien, pues ya que despertaste, baja a cenar antes de que te dejen sin un solo bocado. Sabes que mis "queridos" hijos espantapájaros se comen hasta los platos.

Enviándole un asentimiento de que sí, de que bajaría dentro de poco, Ares abandonó la habitación como un mismo mortal. Por la puerta y caminando. Que siempre moverse por la teletransportación terminaba resultando algo aburrido cuando poseía un cuerpo que usar en un plano terrenal con el cual sentirse real.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba descendiendo las escaleras para dar con el gran comedor. Igual que siempre, su plan era ignorar a los demás presentes hasta donde más se le fuese posible. Acabar su plato y abandonar la mesa.

Como venía siendo desde hacen días, la mesa se hallaba ocupada una vez más por los gulosos de Deimos y Fobos. Por Discordia y toda su negra aura, y por Afrodita y Harmonía desde que llegaron. Frente a todos, Xena tomó su asiento de siempre, el que quedaba al lado de Ares y a veces frente a Discordia o Eris. Dígase a veces porque Afrodita se le adelantaba para quedar al lado de su medio hermano. Llevándose consigo a Harmonía en un cuadro en el que parecía querer indicar que ella también era madre de varios de sus hijos.

―Miren que cosa más "maravillosa", toda una masa de mantenidos en mi casa ―dijo Ares una vez se reapareció en su asiento. Al parecer no había tenido ganas de hacerlo hasta que llegara Xena. De seguir recogiendo caídos del Olimpo, pronto le quitaré su puesto al Tártaros.

―Déjate de cosas, hermano. No puedes negar que te hemos venido de gran ayuda ―habló Eris tras beber un sorbo de la copa de vino que sostenía―. Al menos en lo que respecta a Deimos, a Fobos y a mí. Porque por ahí hay otras…

―Si intentas llenarnos de cólera, pierdes tu tiempo, Discordia ―comentó Afrodita quien ya se encontraba completamente sanada―. Harmonía y yo somos tus totales opuestos. Nuestra naturaleza repele tu veneno.

―Como el brazalete que le fabricaron a la mustia ésta ―casi grita levantándose de su asiento para hacerse ver mejor mientras señalaba a una Xena que continuaba con su cena como si se estuviesen refiriendo a otra tras de sí―. Que alcahueta saliste, hermanita de pétalos y corazones. Porque fue de ti de donde salió la aceptación de fabricar tal sortilegio. Como si yo alguna vez hubiese faltado a mi palabra.

―Ese es el punto, Eris ―enfocó Ares mientras masticaba unas uvas―. Tú nunca has faltado a un juramento tuyo. Todos los cumples. Porque todos han tratado de venganza. Ahora, en los miles de años que te conozco, jamás he sabido de alguno que trate de un bien común.

Eris calló. Lo que se le decía mentira no era. Regresando a su asiento con molestia en la mirada para luego suavizar sus expresiones y mostrar una sonrisa diciendo:

―Vamos, hermano. Si de veras quisiera vengarme, hace rato que ya lo hubiese hecho sin importarme mi existencia misma. Te lo he dicho ya, tango cosas más importantes en este presente como para andar pensando en cosas del pasado de las que ya ni me acuerdo ―aseguró ante un Ares que poco le creía―. Pues ya todos saben cual es mí única meta en este presente. Tenerte a ti, hermano. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Xena que en esos momentos se llevaba un bocado, detuvo el tenedor para alzar las cejas y proseguir con su acto como si poco le hubiese importado lo escuchado.

―Por favor, Eris ―habló Afrodita limpiándose los labios―. Eso, ni yo, la diosa más hermosa, me lo planteo ya.

En su silla, Ares se reclinaba hacia atrás riéndose de ambas.

―No dices nada, Xena ―le dijo éste, Ares―. ¿O vas a dejar que éstas dos se me trepen encima como siglos atrás hicieron?

―Por mí que hagan lo que quieran.

―Como no, querida ―se negó a creerle Eris―. Eso lo dices de la boca para fuera. Porque por dentro sabes muy bien que te gusta mi hermano y que lo quieres como tu mayor premio. Pero ándate con cuidado, porque el destino no quita que un día se canse de ti.

―En ese caso, yo encontraría el descanso ―dijo Xena a lo que Eris le responde:

―Sí, el descanso de la muerte, porque lo más seguro es que Ares sea quien te mate.

En el centro de la larga mesa, con la mayor cantidad de platos a su alcance, Fobos y Deimos se reían por todo el show que se les ofrecía en plena cena.

―¡Suficiente! ―exigió en voz alta Ares―. Eris, si no eres capaz de hacer a un lado tu discordiana naturaleza aunque sea en una cena, entonces lárgate de ella.

De mala gana, Eris tomo un tenedor y bajó la vista a su plato como si quisiese continuar con su comida. Pero lo que en realidad hacía era clavar el cubierto varias veces sobre ésta como si se imaginara el rostro de alguien en el tal plato.

Continuando con su cena, Xena regresó su atención a la comida para darse por saciada. Justo en eso, cuando clava su tenedor sobre un pedazo de carne, algo en ésta que comienza a brotar. Seguido de otra y otra cosa más. Se trataban de gusanos. Y de la nada su plato se encontraba repletos de éstos.

―_Wacala,_ ¿que ésto? ―preguntó asqueada. Levantando su mirada en busca de una contestación en el rostro de algún culpable. Descubriendo que todos de igual modo tenían tales gusanos sobre sus platos. Y que al ella quedarse sin palabras al verlos, le dieron por un desagrado con alguna tripa colada para proseguir con su comida. Al parecer no se percataban de que estaba infestada por dichos gusanos. O no los veían, o realmente no estaban.

Xena regresó la mirada a su plato para ver salir toda una serpiente de las papas majadas. Sin pensarlo, toma un cuchillo grande cercano y comienza a atestarle cuchilladas con todo y plato. En la mesas todos se quedaron con una ceja alzada y mandíbula de lado.

―¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa con la comida? ―quiso saber Ares arrebatándole el cuchillo.

Sin saber cómo explicar lo que veía, sus visiones se ponen peor. Ahora los crustáceos de una bandeja ―camarones y cangrejos― cobraban vida y comenzaban a regarse por toda la mesa. Y cuando Xena levanta su mirada para ver porque los demás no hacían nada, se topa con que éstos ya no eran los mismos. Eris, Afrodita y Harmonía eran la viva imagen de las mismas Erinias con tantas serpientes por cabellos que tenían en sus cabezas. Sus lenguas también resultaban algo viperinas. Pero no tanto como las de Deimos y Fobos. Las cuales más bien parecían la de unos sapos de tan largas que eran. Atrapando con éstas los crustáceos que aún seguían regándose sobre la mesa mientras le brindaban a ella una mirada bastante siniestra. Como que si no se iba, sería la próxima.

Inevitablemente comenzó a gritar.

―¿Qué es esto? Todos son unos monstruos. Todos están…

Como si no pareciera poder ponerse peor, cuando vio que sus manos y brazos comenzaban a pudrirse en carne viva, cuando vio gusanos llegar hasta sus huesos…

―¡Quítenmelos! ¡Me están comiendo viva! ―gritaba mientras se sacudía y frotaba los brazos continuamente.

Al verla como una misma loca, Deimos y Fobos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reírse. Lo mismo que Eris quien dijo:

―¿Qué pasó, Princesa Guerrera? Te intoxicaste con algún marisco y ahora te pica la piel.

―Cálmate, no tienes nada ―decía por otro lado Afrodita quien después de Ares se puso de pie. Pues éste llevaba momento de haberse levantado para dar alcance a su recién puesta histérica preciada guerra.

―Xena, Xena. Deja de gritar como una loca y tranquilízate. ¿Qué diablos tragaste que tan loca de has puesto de repente?

―¡Suéltame, monstruo! ¡Eres un monstruo! ―le gritaba tratando de soltarse del agarre que le tenía en su cintura. No siendo para menos que desease tal cosa cuando lo veía con el rostro del mismo diablo.

Por querer ayudar, Afrodita acabó en el suelo luego de que Xena se soltase de Ares y la empujase al saberla a su espalda. Teniendo el camino libre para tomar otro cuchillo con el que amenazar de muerte a todos si se osaban en acercarse.

―Sí que estás loca ―comentó Discordia con brazos cruzados y cejas alzadas. Lo que veía más que darle gracia, le tenía sorprendida.

Con un desliz de su mano, Ares desprende el cuchillo de la mano de Xena, y antes de que ésta supiese a donde había sido lanzado, éste que la atrae con su poder y la aprisiona en sus brazos.

―¡Que me sueltes, monstruo! ―exigía la pobre demente tratando de zafarse una vez más del agarre. Brincando y removiéndose como lo que parecía, una misma loca. Interrumpiendo tal labor cuando comienza a ver gusanos que subían por sus piernas. Queriendo sacudirlos a todos. Lo mismo con otros más que regresaban a sus brazos y querían llegar hasta su pecho. Un cosquilleo le hizo creer que los tenía ya por su cuello. Sacudiéndose violentamente ahí para no lograr otra cosa que agredirse a sí misma con sus uñas. Sin entender que aún qué le pasaba, Ares que le suelta para ver como se golpeaba todo su cuerpo como si se estuviese quitando algún enjambre de encima. No queriendo que se provocara más rasguños a sí misma, le sujeta sus brazos y la atesta contra la pared.

―¡Detente, te estás haciendo daño! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

―¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué no ves que me están comiendo viva?! ―le gritaba zafándose de sus manos para pasar atestarle continuos golpes contra su pecho con tal de hacerlo a un lado. Ares busca nuevamente sostenerle los brazos y hasta inmovilizarla pero la Xena que tenía delante no parecía ser la misma. No parecía estar en sí misma―. ¡Déjame! He dicho que me suel…

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, Ares que le abofetea fuertemente. Callándole de una vez y dejándola inconsciente entre sus brazos. Con la cabeza hacia atrás luciendo todos los rasguños que se había autoinfligido en cuestión de segundos.

…

Sabía que no se encontraba bien. Que algo andaba mal en su mente y le hacía confundir la realidad con lo irreal. Como también que desconocía lo que le provocaba tales inesperadas perturbaciones.

―Ahora sí me vas a decir qué diablos te pasó anoche o te lo arrancaré yo mismo de la cabeza con todo y problema.

―La verdad, no lo sé, Ares.

Xena se encontraba sentada en su cama. En todo el día no había tenido alucinaciones. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse bien. Su pulso se encontraba alterado. Lo mismo que sus nervios.

―"No lo sé" ―repitió éste imitando su tono de voz―. No me vengas con esas y acaba y dime. Anoche era obvio que no estabas en condiciones. Menos aún con los calmantes que te dio Jacob y que te dejaron completamente sedada. Por eso te dejé descansar en la mañana y hasta en la tarde. Pero de esta noche no pasas. ¡Me dices que carajos te pasó en el comedor o me lo dices de todas formas!

―¡Qué no lo sé!

Con gritarle y recibir esos mismos gritos por parte de ella no iba a lograr nada. Algo de lo que estaba consciente.

―Pues algo grave se te debió de haber metido porque anoche te comportaste como una misma loca. Y después de cada cocinera jurarme que nada raro le habían echado a la comida, después de asegurarme yo mismo al penetrar en sus mentes y revivirles hasta de los días en que sus madres las cargaban en brazos; después de hacer tragar a medio mundo la cena entera de esa noche y ver que nadie manifestaba algún ataque como el tuyo, sólo alguna indigestión en los que comieron demás, es que descarté que te hubiesen dado alguna droga. No viendo el porqué alguien perfectamente cuerdo en esta unificada nación hiciese algo así. Concluyendo que ya debías de traer el problema desde la mañana con eso de que te sentiste mal en el campo de entrenamiento macedónico y luego apareciste desmallada en ese sembradío de trigo. Datos que me llevan a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué te pasó en la madrugada? Unos guardias nocturnos aseguran haberte escuchado gritando.

―Déjame tranquila, Ares.

―¿Por eso el desorden? ¿Qué pasó?

―Que me dejes tranquila.

―Sólo si me contestas.

―¡Estoy imaginando cosas! ¡¿Contento?! ―Ares cerró su boca suspendiendo las siguientes palabras a decir para que fueran las de su guerrera las que ahora les tocara el turno de fluir―. Antenoche tuve una pesadilla. Toda una tropa de hombres me perseguían para matarme. Y al despertar, los veo a todos alrededor de mi cama para terminar el trabajo. En la mañana, cuando me hallo entre los hombres de Sóstenes, creí que estos me atacarían igual. Voy y trato de calmarme entre la paz del trigal y…

―¿Y qué?

―Y mi fallecido hijo Solan que se me aparece con duros reclamos ―completó con ojos llorosos. Después, lo de la cena, eso tú y todos ya lo saben ―se apresuró en decir volteando la mirada y limpiándose sus cuencas.

Apretando sus puños, Ares comenzó a sospechar de la posible raíz de aquel problema mental. Raíces según creía. Desapareciendo de la habitación de Xena con una no muy buena cara.

Más que saciados, al borde de estallar por todo lo comido, Deimos y Fobos salían del templo palaciego riéndose de algún chiste o la tragedia de algún desgraciado. Ares que se reaparece delante de ellos interrumpiéndoles el paso y cruzado de brazos le sonríe a ambos diciéndole:

―Divertida la noche, ¿eh? ¿A dónde van? ¿A pasarla en grande con las mujeres de este territorio?

Al verle sonreír, Deimos y Fobos le devolvieron el mismo gesto. Aunque en sus caso más bien eran muecas. No todos los días veían a su padre tan amistoso con ellos.

―Bueno, hay par de humanas que nos adoran mucho y siempre nos esperan ―dijo Fobos creyendo que por primera vez podía tener una conversación de padre a hijo con Ares.

―Sí, siempre nos bailan y luego nos demuestran su devoción ―agregó Deimos.

―Oh, pues tal vez debería dejar que continúen para que no les hagan esperar como seguramente hicieron ayer. Pues tengo entendido que cuando toman a un desgraciado mortal como blanco de sus terribles bromas, siempre se hayan muy ocupados y el tiempo no les da para más.

Sin entender de qué hablaba su padre, Deimos y Fobos se intercambiaron una mirada en búsqueda de una respuesta en el rostro del otro.

―¿Ocupados? ―repitió Deimos con algo de tención pues ya le entraba la mala espina de que su padre no tardaría en reprenderles, acusarles o reclamarles algo de lo que no tenían ni la menor idea―. Nada que ver. Ayer nos la pasamos con Discordia…

―Haciéndole la vida imposible a Xena. ¿O van a tener el descaro de negármelo, par de renacuajos?

Como era común cuando se enfadaba con ellos, una vez más los tenía a los dos agarrados por el cuello.

―¿Xena, dices? ―cuestionó ahogadamente Deimos―. Pero si a ella no la vimos más que en la cena cuando le entró el ataque ese de loca y…

Al escucharle llamarle loca a su guerrera, Ares que presiona más el cuello de éste.

―Es cierto, papá ―articuló como pudo Fobos.

―Sí, cercanía justa en la que pudieron hacer más grande su obra. Provocándole con más intensidad esas visiones con las que la han venido fastidiando desde la madrugada de ayer.

―¿Qué visiones? No sabemos de qué hablas, papá. Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a tu…

De está Deimos ya no pudo decir más. De tener la constitución de un mortal, ya Ares le habría partido el cuello va rato. Con Fobos pasaba lo mismo.

―Se los advertí, abortos de su madre. Que al menor daño que le hicieran a Xena, iban a terminar haciéndoles compañía a su bisabuelo.

―Te juramos papito santo que no le hemos tocado ni un solo pelo a tú guerrera ―alcanzó a decir en un ridículo llanto el asustadizo de Fobos.

Sordo a palabras que daba más falsas que la falsedad misma, Ares los impactó fuertemente a ambos contra el oscuro mármol de la entrada de su templo ―el cual terminó más que craqueado―, e hizo aparecer aquella brillante cadena que vieron con anterioridad cuando casi aprisionaba con ésta a Atenea.

―Veamos a quién atemorizan ahora en lo profundo del Tártaros. Donde seguramente terminará siendo los dioses del humor y la comedia cuando allí se les presente el verdadero terror y pánico.

Era el fin de ambos. No se podían describir de otra manera. Jamás habían visto a su padre, dios de la guerra, tan decidido en algo como en lo que quería depararles en aquellos momentos.

―Ah, pero no se sientan tan mal ―les decía Ares mientras les enrollaba la larga cadena una y otra vez como si al parecer a ésta se le duplicaran los eslabones―. Detrás de ustedes se irá su "querida" tía, Discordia. Porque raro me sería que no fuese la cabecilla en ésta "bromita."

―¡No papá! ―gritaban al unísono los sentenciados.

En el interior del templo, casualmente cruzaban por la sala del trono Eris y Afrodita. Última que al escuchar la aterrada voz de sus dos hijos, y ver la causa de ésta, no le tomó un segundo interponerse entre éstos y Ares.

―¡Pero te has vuelto loco! ¡Que les haces a nuestros hijos!

―Engendros, Afrodita. Tú y yo nunca tuvimos hijos. Sino engendros.

―Bienvenida al club, media hermana ―dijo Eris tras reaparecerse al lado de ésta―. A mí me ha dicho más o menos lo mismo.

―Mamá, mamita ―lloriqueaba Fobos―. Papá nos quiere enviar al Tártaros.

―¡QUÉ! ―estalló Afrodita.

―¿No estarás hablando en serio? ―dudó Eris con una ceja alzada a tiempo que comenzaba a sentir algo de preocupación por sus achichincles.

―Así es. Le diré a Hades que me tenga las puertas abiertas.

―¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Cómo puedes otorgarle semejante destino a dos de tus hijos?!

―Muévete, Afrodita. O te irás enredada con ellos y con ésa ―amenazó refiriéndose a Eris.

―¿Y yo porque diablos?

―Tan experta en la actuación como que eres mi hermana, Eris. Pero sabes qué, al maestro no se le engaña.

―Papá cree que le hemos estado provocando visiones a Xena y que el plan fue tuyo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―se negó a aceptar con una sonrisa. Aquello le parecía un puro chiste―. En lo que a mí respecta, no he mandado a tus hijos a hacer cosa alguna. Al menos desde que nos instalamos en tu templo.

―"Al menos desde que nos instalamos en tu templo" ―repitió Ares―. Sí, ya se me había olvidado que algo habían tenido que ver en las primeras heridas que sufrió Xena cuando se hallaba sola en el bosque norte.

―Y no lo negamos.

Ante esta confesión de su tía, Deimos y Fobos creyeron que la tierra se abriría bajo ellos.

―¡Y me lo dices así en mi cara!

―Te lo digo porque si no lo recuerdas, para ese hecho aún no te aseguraban que no tocaría a tu asquerosa humana.

―Saben qué. Nunca debí de permitirles a los tres que pusieran un pie en mis dominios.

Ahora era Eris la que se encontraba tomada de su blanco cuello y hasta elevada en el aire.

―Suéltame, Ares. Te estás volviendo igual de loco que tu…

Completamente encolerizado, Ares no parecía querer otra cosa que partirle el cuello a su hermana.

―Ares, contrólate ―pedía Afrodita sin poder hacer nada más―. Si está diciendo la verdad puede que te arrepientas de…

Unos gritos en el cuarto piso provocaron que el tiempo se detuviera entre todos.

―¿Xena? ―le nombró Ares más que cuestionarse sí era ella. Soltando a una Eris que cayó sentada sobre el duro piso.

―Parece como si la estuviesen matando ―opinó Afrodita―. O peor, como si se le hubiese llenado el cuarto de gigantescas cucarachas ―imaginó recordando los pasados gritos de la guerrera durante la cena anterior en donde juraba que todo estaba lleno de gusanos.

De Eris, Ares pasó la mirada a Deimos y Fobos para regresarla a la discordiana diosa. Si sus hijos fuesen realmente los autores de las alucinaciones de Xena, tendrían que hallarse en esos momentos cerca de ella para provocárselas o al menos dar muestras de haberlo hecho desde la distancia. Y era claro que en medio de aquellos momentos de espanto que tenían, espantar a otros era algo para lo que concentrados no estaban.

―Ahí lo tienes. No son tus hijos, Ares ―le hace ver Eris―. De ser ellos los culpables de cualquiera que sea el mal que achaca a tu mortal, no estarían aquí con esas caras de querer morirse mientras la Princesa Guerrera parece desear lo mismo allá arriba.

Sin dar argumento alguno ante lo comprobado, Ares que desparece para acudir ante Xena como era de suponerse.

…

Si alguna vez pensó encadenar a su guerrera para mantenerla controlada, esos nuevos días que vivía le exhortaban a que lo volviera un hecho. Encadenarla en su habitación, o tal vez en una alta torre, hasta que volviese en sí misma. Pues era más que claro que la Xena que observaban sus ojos no era la misma en esos momentos. Sí en el pasado incidente de la cena la dio por una histérica, ahora en el par de días que le siguieron le daba por una desgraciada demente.

―No necesito ser un especialista en la psicología para señalar lo obvio, mi señor ―le respondió Jacob a Ares tras una interrogante de éste último―. Está claro que su mujer se encuentra bajo un grave trastorno mental que se incrementa con cada día. Me temo que sufre de demencia.

―¡Me estás diciendo que se volvió loca de la noche a la mañana!

―Eso parece ―articuló el joven con suma seriedad ante las fuertes palabras de su amo. Lo que tenía Xena no era para nada su culpa―. Llevando estos casos a imaginar que la causa se debe a alguna caída seguida de un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, algún trauma psicológico producto de un igualmente fuerte emoción o impresión. ¿Sabe usted de algo de eso o cosa que se parezca? ¿De algún extraño comportamiento previo?

―Sí, la vida misma de Xena. Toda se basa en golpes y fuertes emociones. Y hasta donde sé, nunca se volvió loca por una cosa u la otra o ambas juntas.

Ante la poca seriedad en la respuesta de su amo, Jacob se mantuvo con su mismo y serio semblante. Aunque por dentro no podía decirse lo mismo.

―Entonces, con su permiso, amo. No me queda más que decir o concluir. Sólo tratar a la guerrera hasta donde lleguen mis conocimientos. Si todo se debe a un temporero traumatismo, no tardará en volver en sí de un momento a otro. Pero si el mal que le aflige va más allá de lo que la medicina y la ciencia pueda enfrentar, yo en su lugar tomaría más cartas en el asunto.

―Ir más allá ―pensó en voz alta Ares―. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―preguntó a pesar de que ya se lo imaginaba.

―A que cabe la posibilidad de que el mal con el que tratamos sea algo más que un trastorno mental efectuado por alguna causa física o emocional en la mujer.

―Escupe ya, Jacob.

―No lo puedo asegurar. No soy una divinidad como usted o los suyos, sino un mortal cuyos poderes tienen un límite establecido. Pero luego de ver las cosas que he visto, no me extrañaría que con lo que realmente estuviésemos tratando sea con alguna nueva maldición de tipo espiritual.

―¿Más jodiendas de ultratumba de nuevo? ―Ares se cruzó de brazo mirando hacia el techo por unos momentos. Pues como que ya había tenido más que suficiente con lo de Satrina y lo de las amazonas en Xena, junto con lo de Afrodita en los pasados días―. Y ahora de dónde diablos fueron pescadas. O lanzadas ―agregó siendo lo más probable. ¿Cómo diablos se pudo lograr algo así y quién demonios ha sido la mano responsable de ello? ¿Quién… o quienes?

Pensando en la posibilidad de que podría haber más de un autor en el asunto, Ares bajó de golpe sus brazos y entrecerró los puños a tiempo que presionaba los dientes y movía su mandíbula inferior de lado a lado.

―¿A quién o a quienes ―prosiguió con una nueva pregunta a sí mismo― les podría arropar la profunda locura como para atreverse a provocarla en algo que me pertenece y que celosamente protejo?

―No lo sé, señor. Los de los grandes enemigos son usted y su guerrera.

―Realmente se tiene que ser muy estúpido, muy pero muy estúpido para atreverse ―continuó Ares sin haber escuchado a su siervo. Su mente la concentraba en posibles culpables―. Y si no me equivoco en lo que conjeturo, en este caso sería más bien estúpidas.

Sentada al pie de la cama como una niña pequeña (con las piernas separadas y sus manos sobre el borde del lecho y entre éstas), Xena miraba a todos los rincones de su cuarto como si estuviese siguiendo moscas con la vista. Meciéndose consecutivamente de adelante hacia atrás y de lado a lado de manera ansiosa. Riéndose de repente para luego enseriarse de golpe, juntar sus manos y llevárselas a la altura de su boca temerosamente.

―Estúpidas malditas que terminarán por conocer el dios que soy si realmente se han atrevido a fastidiarle la cordura a Xena y con ello mi propia existencia.

Con esa ira que reflejaban sus ojos, Ares que desaparece de la habitación de Xena con un ansia personal. Hacer pagar a las supuestas culpables lo provocado en Xena.

…

No tenía ni la menor idea de para qué su sobrino quería verle. Éste nada más le había dicho que le tuviese las puertas abiertas porque caería en su mundo como cae un rayo sobre la tierra. Y así fue. Con violento acto, Ares que irrumpe en la estancia de su trono como un mismo titán. Poco le faltó para sacar las puertas de sus goznes y mandarlas volando hacia él, hacia Hades.

―El dios de la guerra enfadado, que cosa más "extraña".

―Cállate, Hades. Y dime en donde diablos se encuentran las malditas Furias. Las Erinias.

―¿Qué quieres con esas tres?

―De primera instancia, arrastrarlas por las greñas como unas mismas muñecas de trapo. Luego atarles una cadena al pescuezo como las malditas perras que son, colgarlas y ahórcalas con éstas misma por un buen rato. Golpearlas hasta que me aburra para entonces pasar a escupirle todo mi odio y finalmente, demostrarles toda mi ira.

―Umm, te tienen molesto ―comentó Hades sin la más levísima impresión por el negro deseo de su sobrino―. ¿Y se puede saber por qué esta vez?

―Las muy desgraciadas se han atrevido atacar a Xena. ¡Dime ya dónde diablos las tienes!

―¿Atacar a Xena? ¿Es que acaso lograron penetrar el escudo con el que proteges tu territorio?

―No lo penetraron físicamente pero sí mental. La maldijeron con la demencia valiéndose del alto poder psíquico que poseen. Pero ya verán cuando las tenga de frente. Terminarán como el mal que provocan, locas.

―¿Y cómo estás seguro de que fueron ellas? Para lograr algo así tendrían que haber salido de mi reino y cosa así no logran sin mi permiso. ¿Las viste acaso?

―No, pero la alteración que ha sufrido Xena sólo puede ser provocada por unas malditas brujas con ellas. Ni que fuera la primera vez que viese un trabajo suyo.

―Sí, como el que hace más de un siglo tu mismo les encargaste ejecutar sobre nada más y nada menos que en tu querida guerrera.

―Eso es diferente. Yo sólo quería lograr que Xena regresara a mí. Jamás pretendía enloquecerla de veras como prácticamente está ahora.

―Pero al fin y al cabo mal le causaste importándote poco si ésta mataba a su madre o no como exigían las Erinias. Pero bueno, así ha sido siempre tu amor especial con esa mortal ―dio tan fría jugada por algo normal en la historia de ambos antes de tomar un sorbo de una copa que tenía a su lado.

―Usa tu boca sólo para decirme de una vez donde se encuentran las arpías éstas, Hades.

―No es necesario, las traeré aquí frente a ti. Ya quiero ver en qué termina esto ―le dijo el dios de los muertos descansando sus manos sobre los brazos de su asiento real y cerrando sus ojos para alguna concentración mental.

En el medio minuto que pasó, Ares se mantuvo abriendo y cerrando sus manos a tiempo que restrillaba sus nudillos. Los estaba preparando para los buenos puños que iba a regalar.

―¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están que no las veo?

Abriendo sus ojos de golpe como si no creyera lo que acaba de descubrir, Hades que se levanta de su trono con repentina furia y con mandíbula apretada anuncia:

―No están aquí.

Ares terminó por arrugar su frente. Aquello no le podía estar pasando cuando creía que estaba tan cerca de la venganza.

―Ves, entonces sí fueron ellas. Esas malditas se te escaparon en tus narices para hacer sus jugarretas y vengarse de Xena como lo más seguro vienen queriendo desde que ésta las destruyó. ¿Qué clase de soberano eres que ni control tienes en tu reino?

Sin prestarle atención a la creciente rabieta de su sobrino, Hades que se dirige a su miradero flotante por ello de que sus sentidos divinos le estuviesen fallando y las Erinias se encontraran en alguna parte de su mundo haciéndole la vida imposible a algún desgraciado condenado.

―No, no y no. No están por ningún lado.

―¡Ja! Las maneras en las que pierdo el tiempo son realmente increíbles ―comentó Ares por su lado.

―¡Guardias! ―llamó Hades por el suyo―. Las Erinias se han escapado, búsquenlas por cuanto recóndito lugar de la tierra de los mortales y tráiganlas ante mí ―les ordenó a sus oscuros sirvientes en cuanto se adentraron en la estancia en cuestión de segundos.

―Eso si no las encuentro yo primero, Hades ―comentó Ares con un resplandeciente y energético poder en una de sus manos que extinguió al cerrarla para luego darse la vuelta y largarse por donde mismo vino.

…

Abría proseguido hasta el día siguiente con su intensa búsqueda por cuanto antiguo templo de las Erinias conociera o cuanto lugar le pareciera en el que podrían estar ocultas. Sucediendo que un nuevo acontecimiento con su guerrera le hizo tener como prioridad la seguridad de ésta antes que la venganza.

―Al fin te encuentro, padre. Tienes al mundo tan arropado por tanta ira que ya no es fácil detectar la tuya propia. Llevo toda la tarde buscándote.

―Harmonía, ¿tú alejada de la falda de tu madre por andar detrás de mí? Últimamente están sucediendo rarezas.

―Madre me envió a decirte que tú mortal tuvo un accidente. Se cayó por las escaleras e impactó fuertemente su cabeza. Antes de marcharme sufría de delirios y una alta fiebre.

Ares detuvo su andar entre el rocoso y empinado terreno por el que andaba al sur de Tracia tras parecerle que unas cavernas antiguamente usadas por lamias sería un lugar de preferencia por las Erinias. Y sin el más pequeño agradecimiento, se desapareció del frente de su hija sin tan siquiera imaginarse cómo le había encontrado en tan pocas horas.

Reapareciéndose en plena habitación, Ares apartó a quienes estuviesen en el medio para dar de inmediato con su preciada obsesión.

―¿Qué le sucedió? ―preguntó con fuerte tono pese a que ya Harmonía bien que le había explicado.

―Tuvo otro ataque de histeria que la llevó a rodar por las escaleras.

―¡¿Y que no había alguien que impidiera tal estúpido accidente?!

―Lo que importa ahora es que está un poco mejor ―le intentó tranquilizar Afrodita terminando de hacerse a un lado para que Ares alcanzara el rostro de Xena y le brindase una caricia inevitable para la dura coraza que siempre mostraba.

―¿Cómo demonios se escapó de su habitación? Dije claramente que era indispensable que permaneciera en ella.

―Fue nuestra culpa, señor ―confesó Maya dando un paso hacia el frente con gran nerviosismo.

―Claro que no, cariño ―trató de ayudarle Afrodita.

―¡¿Qué dices?!

―Sólo entramos para darle la cena. Y sin que terminásemos de abrir la puerta, nos estampó a ambas con todo y bandejas ―relató valientemente Calantha con gran verdad. No siendo culpa de las dos lo sucedido.

―Tratamos de tenerla pero fue muy fuerte para ambas. Y gritando que unos demonios le perseguían, corrió por las escaleras y cayó por ellas ―finalizó Maya tratando de mostrar aunque fuese la mitad de la valentía que mostraba Calantha.

―Par de ineptas descuidadas ―les escupió con las palabras Ares levantando una de sus manos con toda la intención de golpearles.

―¡Ares, cálmate! ―le detuvo Afrodita. En eso, Harmonía entra en la habitación y el dios de la guerra al fin desiste en su desquite.

―Largos todo de aquí. ¡Ahora! Está más que claro que nadie cuida lo suyo mejor que uno mismo. ¡Vamos, fuera! Primero ustedes por estúpidas ―le dijo a Maya y a Calantha― y luego ustedes por metiches ―se refirió a Afrodita y a Harmonía. Que con su presencia no hacen otra cosa que acabar de volver loca a Xena con los corazones y las flores que dejan en el aire―. Tú también Jacob ―añadió sin percatarse de que ya éste, sin objeción y expresión alguna ya se hallaba a mitad de camino de la salida.

Una vez fuera los cinco, se concentró en Xena como era lógico. Sanándole la herida que se había dado en la cabeza y una que otra en brazos y piernas. Y tras rehabilitarla con un poco de su energía, la fiebre que desaparece por completo en ésta junto con sus delirios y quejas.

―En definitiva que no puedo separarme de ti, Xena ―le dijo siéndole obvio que no le escuchaba.

Se quedó observándola por un rato hasta que estuvo seguro de que había entrado en un sueño profundo. Odió verle su camisón blanco manchado con sangre y tener que irse sin que se le arreglara como correspondía en alguien como ella. Pero más valía su descanso que su físico. Desapareciendo de la habitación con una serie de nuevas órdenes a impartir a cierta cantidad de habitantes en su templo. Lo que sucedía no podía seguir saliéndose de control.

Quinto día de demencia en Xena, y quienes no lo habían confirmado con sus propios ojos, al menos sospechaban de que algo no andaba bien en la futura reina de todos. Para impedir que el chisme volara como rayo, Ares prácticamente desalojó su templo palaciego. Como sirvientes sólo dejó a Jacob, Maya y Calantha por eso de que Xena necesitaba ser asistida porque estaba claro que ni un zapato era capaz de calzar. Necesitando que los corredores estuviesen custodiados por si su guerrera se escapaba de nuevo, como guardias sólo a una docena de hombres que con anterioridad ya se habían visto involucrados en los ataques de la guerrera. Hombres que al Destino no le debería de extrañar si en él luego morían por eso de que a Ares no le placía que tal penosa tragedia en su guerrera quedase grabada en las mentes de muchos. Por lo que por nada nadie más en su pueblo debía saber que la futura reina había sufrido un trastorno de demencia. Y dígase había sufrido, porque si una cosa era seguro, era que encontraría una solución a aquel mal de cabeza lo más pronto posible.

Dadas estas directrices al día siguiente a los mortales de su templo, una nueva les dio a sus dos hijos del terror y el pánico.

―No me importa cuánto trabajo les dé, no quiero volver a ver sus mugrosas caras a menos que me tengan aunque sea una noticia sobre el paradero de las Erinias. Los quiero a los dos custodiando todo el perímetro del territorio por si osan acercarse de nuevo. En un principio las iba a buscar hasta el fin del mundo pero ya sé cómo es su trabajo. Y si quieren que este se dé a la perfección, necesitan velar por su víctima. Si realmente desean acabar con Xena, han de regresar al punto de partida en cualquier momento.

―Pero papá, las Furias son terribles. Causan más espantos que nosotros mismos ―protestó Fobos.

―Tal vez. Pero no más que yo cuando me endemonio. Y ahora que lo comento, creo que se me está comenzando a hervir la sangre ―anunció acercándose a zancadas a su hijo con una para nada buena cara―. Porque no sé si entendí bien pero presiento que se quiere desobedecer una orden mía. ¿No?

―No, para nada ―recapacitó el dios del pánico.

―Tú tan poco, ¿verdad Deimos? ―le preguntó a éste en vista de que estaba tan callado como serio.

―No, padre ―negó tomando a su hermano por un hombro para que se marchara con él―. Ahora mismo vamos detrás de esas tres chifladas como deseas ―aseguró aunque con pesado tono de voz. Obedecer a su padre era algo que hacía por obligación, no por devoción.

Abriendo las puertas de su despacho (dado que con su poder los muros de éste bloqueados los tenía a cualquier otra deidad que no fuera él que osase en teletransportarse a su interior), les indicó a sus hijos que se marcharan. Ares le sigue las espaldas hasta el pasillo en donde desaparecen. Durándole poco el momento de paz que sintió al no tenerlos de frente pues Eris no tardó en aparecerse por la esquina.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Discordia? ¿No te dan las neuronas para entender que tienes prohibido pisar el cuarto piso?

―Vine a hablar contigo. Ya que ni siquiera me cruzas la mirada.

―Que pena, porque yo no tengo nada que escucharte.

―Claro que sí. Pero antes, ¿cómo sigue la loca? ¿Todavía no salta por el balcón y termina hecha pedazos?

«Maldición, cierto es ―reflexionó Ares las palabras de su hermana―. Ya debería de haber colocado seguros barrotes en balcón y ventanas.»

―Para tú desgracia, no. Y que bueno que me lo comentas porque ahora mismo voy a evitar que eso suceda.

―¿Y aunque logres mantenerla con vida, qué harás si se queda permanentemente loca? ¿Qué le dirás a todos tus fieles seguidores?

―Xena recuperará su cordura muy pronto, Eris ―le aseguró de espaldas―. En cuanto atrape a las malditas Furias.

―Sí, ya Afrodita me contó que algo le dijiste. Pero ahora, y si el daño es permanente, ¿eh? ¿Qué harás con una loca? ¿La mantendrás en una alta torre cómo mínimo, o le harás el favor de librarle de su sufrimiento lanzándola desde las alturas? ―Sin ver por qué responderle o entrar en su juego, Ares siguió con sus pasos―. Tus fieles no seguirán a una demente, Ares. Eso te lo aseguro. Sólo los locos siguen a los locos.

―Entonces eso explica la razón por la cual nunca has tenido muchos seguidores, hermanita "querida" ―se burló deteniéndose al ésta colocarse a su frente.

―Uno de mis cuervos me trajo un mensaje de los espartanos que esperábamos hacen días ―pareció cambiar de tema de repente―. El deshielo y las lluvias primaverales han provocado que grandes ríos se salgan de sus causes y éstos hayan tenido que desviarse por nuevas rutas. Una suerte para ti si estás consciente de que poco te conviene que vean el estado de tu mascota. Ahora, tarde o temprano llegarán y querrán verla. Como nuevamente querrán todos los fieles de esta tierra y los que has obtenido en otras. ¿Qué les dirás entonces?

―Hoy te levantaste con la idea jorobarme la paciencia bien metida en la cabeza.

―No, hermano. Todo lo contrario. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme grandemente con tal de ayudarte. Estoy dispuesta a tomar la forma física de Xena y hacerme pasar por ella frente a toda tu masa de creyentes. Al menos mientras dure lo que sea que quieras hacer con el mundo entero.

Ares abrió un poco su boca de lado para echarse a reír de repente. Su hermana consentida de antaño por lo visto no se cansaba.

―Que servicial, hermanita. Como si no esperaras beneficiarte grandemente con tu "sacrificio".

―Todo por ser yo quien reine a tu lado ―confesó riéndose un poco ella también.

―Pues déjame decirte, Eris. Que hasta el momento las Erinias no me han maldecido a mí con la demencia ―le aseguró entre risas―. Por lo que tú y tu supuesta gran idea se pueden ir al diablo. Ni en sueños te imaginaría a ti, pulga negra, como todo el verdadero mujerón que es Xena ―le comparó mientras continuaba su marcha por el corredor. Lo más seguro, hacia la habitación de esa mujerona de la que hablaba.

―Ríete ahora, Ares. Pero ya llegará el día en el que necesites grandemente mi ayuda ―aseguró por su parte Eris antes de desaparecer sumamente molesta.

…

Llegada la noche del sexto día, los calmantes administrados por Jacob parecieron perder su efectividad contra nuevos ataques de histeria en Xena. A esas tardes horas, cuando la luna se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo marcando la media noche, Xena volvió a despertarse bañada en sudor y en puro pánico. Gritando y llorando como si le estuviesen descuartizando viva. Desde su sala privada, Ares le escuchó desde el diván en el que yacía cómodamente recostado mientras bebía del contenido de una copa. Los gritos de Xena le provocaron más que dentera. Molestándose por ello. La situación ya le tenía completamente hastiado. Odiaba lo que sucedía y odiaba aún más tener que soportarlo.

Un minuto más pasó y a su guerrera que no la acaban de matar sus imaginarios enemigos. Esperaba que Jacob, Maya o Calantha hiciesen algo al respecto. Pero al parecer los gritos no llegaban al piso inferior en donde tenían sus habitaciones. Junto a la de otros siervos en un corredor antes de las cocinas. Afrodita y Harmonía, quienes voluntariosamente la habían calmado en veces anteriores, tan poco daban señas de hacerlo una vez más. Comprendiendo que todos comprendían que la tarea realmente le tocaba a él.

―Oh, maldición. Esto sólo me pasa a mí ―protestó arrojando su copa contra la pared tras encaminarse con sumo coraje hacia la habitación de la guerrera.

El tronar de sus pesadas botas daba a entender que callaría a su querida princesa a como fuera.

―¿Tendré que amordazarte y atarte a tu cama para que te calles y te estés quieta de una vez? ―se preguntó de camino.

Cuando abrió las puertas, lo primero que se percató es que ésta dejó de gritar. Lo segundo es que no se hallaba en su cama.

―Xena, Xena. ¿Dónde diablos estás?

Se acercó al dicho lecho, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, se agachó bajo éste esperando hallarla debajo de su cama. No estaba ahí. Le llamó de nuevo y nada. Verificó rápido en el baño, y con misma prisa regresó y miró a cuanta esquina había. Removió las largas y anchas cortinas por si se hallaba detrás de éstas. Entonces se fijó en las ventanas. Tenía que hallarse en la habitación porque las ventanas y el balcón bien que los había asegurado con rejas el día anterior. Entonces escuchó un gimoteo. Sí, sí estaba en la habitación. Girando sus talones hacia la dirección en la cual provenía el sonido. A espaldas suyas donde el armario estaba situado. Guardarropas con sus puertas abiertas y algunos vestidos extraídos de su interior y arrojados al suelo desordenadamente. Se acercó a éste y removiendo la gran mayoría de piezas que quedaba, no halló en su fondo más que botas, sandalias y entre otra serie de calzados. En eso, se fija que a su lado más y más piezas de ropa en varios montículos se hallaban. Estas no eran del armario. Y volviendo a sonar los gemidos de llantos, se decide por abrir de golpe el baúl que estaba al lado.

Acurrucada en posición fetal, se hallaba Xena oculta de sus imaginarios atacantes. Con ojos cerrados como si al abrirlos, temiese verlos dentro de su escondite. Al verla así, Ares no supo decidirse si por la pena o por la repulsión. Las palabras de Eris le comenzaban a rebotar en su cabeza. Cierto era que nadie seguiría a una loca. Y loca Xena, prácticamente no le serviría para nada. Su lado odioso, interesado y egoísta salía de nuevo con tales pensamientos.

―Sal de ahí, Xena. Luces ridícula.

―No, si salgo me matarán. Tú deberías de buscar un refugio también.

―Un refugio yo ―se tuvo que echar a reír. Lo mejor era tomar las coas con calma―. ¿De tus atacantes imaginarios? Soy un dios, y ni siquiera enemigos reales pueden conmigo.

―¿Un dios? ―le preguntó incorporándose a medias para poder asomar su cabeza fuera de su escondite.

―Sí, soy Ares. Dios y señor de la guerra ―le creyó recordar con una cara de extrañado―. ¿Qué, se te jodieron más las neuronas y ya ni a mí me reconoces?

―¿Eres un dios fuerte?

Ares echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Por lo visto, su guerrera ya había cruzado por completo la línea hacia la demencia.

―Suficiente de locuras, Xena. Loca o cuerda, me haces el favor y sacas tu trasero de ese maldito baúl y te regresas calladita a tu maldita cama. ¿Te quedó claro?

Con su violento carácter, no hizo más que empeorar la situación.

―¡No! Siguen ahí. Se quieren vengar de mí. ¡Todos me quieren matar! ―gritaba mientras Ares forcejeaba con ella.

Lo que realmente le dieron ganas fue de cogerla por las greñas, arrastrarla hasta la cama y dejarla atada y amordazada allí mismo. Pero recordando que no se trataba de las Erinias, sino de su preciada Princesa Guerrera, optó mejor por tranquilizarse un poco. Permitiendo por un momento más que ésta se encerrase nuevamente en su refugio.

―Deberías buscar un refugio tú también ―escuchó que le repitió desde el interior―. Porque aquí no cabes.

―Sí que estás loca, Xena. ¿Es que quieres pasar toda la noche ahí metida?

―Aquí es donde único no pueden verme.

―¿Es que no entiendes que no hay nadie más que nosotros dos?

―Shshsh. Nos van a oír. Ellos quieren vengarse de mí.

―Definitivamente sí. Sí estás más que loca. Y por lo visto quieres volver locos a todos. Bien, volvámonos locos todos. ¿Dónde están esos enemigos que temes? ―le preguntó transfigurando su espada en su mano―. Ah, están aquí. Invisibles ante los cuerdos pero aquí. De acuerdo. Como ya me has vuelto loco a mí también, creo que comienzo a verlos. Sí, todos están aquí. Y a todos los voy a dejar sin cabeza ―juró blandiendo espadazos al aire a tiempo que fingía estar demente. Si no era que realmente ya lo estaba también.

Desde el baúl, Xena abrió un poco la tapa para ver a su visitante batallarse contra sus imaginarios enemigos.

―Listo, ya están todos muertos ―anunció Ares de espaldas. Sacudiéndose las manos como si realmente hubiese luchado―. A todos se los ha llevado Hades en cuerpo y alma a lo más bajo de su mundo.

El chocar de unos talones contra el suelo le agudizaron el oído y un abrazo por su espalda le hicieron sentirse más extraño que nunca.

―Gracias, dios Ares. Eres un gran guerrero ―le escuchaba decir a Xena con un tono de niña a su espalda sin dejar de abrazarle―. Gracias por acabar con todos. Nadie nunca me había ayudado.

El calor de los brazos y pecho de ella contra su dorso le hacían sentirse de una manera inexplicable. Estaba consciente de que no la había salvado de nada. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sentía que por primera vez sí la había protegido de algo.

―No fue nada. Ahora vete a tu cama. Yo debo irme ―le dijo tras girarse y observarle sus azules y abiertos ojos.

―¡No! Le prohíbe abrazándole nuevamente y apegando una cara de su rostro a su pecho―. Sí te vas, pueden volver más. Siempre vuelven por mí.

Verla así, no sabía ni qué más pensar.

―Quédate conmigo. Por favor ―le suplica estrechándose más contra él.

Como una inofensiva niña. Así la veía desde arriba. Y sin poder resistirlo, que se agacha un poco para posar su mandíbula sobre la cabeza de ésta. Pudiendo aspirar el aroma de sus oscuros y lacios cabellos.

―Esta bien ―terminó aceptando―. Sólo si prometes no gritar en toda la noche. ¿De acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―promete una sonriente de Xena que con brinquitos de niña se dirige a su cama. Brincando sobre ésta y pasando a reacomodar sábanas y almohadas―. Bueno, yo dormiré aquí ―decía eligiendo un lado de la cama― y tú acá.

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. En otras circunstancias que su querida guerrera le invitase a dormir con ella le hubiese parecido extraordinario. Pero en éstas, en éstas Xena no se encontraba en sus cabales. Y no estaba seguro de lo que podía suceder si sentía su cuerpo a tan escasa distancia.

―Eh, Xena…

―¿Quién es Xena?

Respiró profundo.

―Tú, eres Xena.

―Oh.

―Escucha, no creo que sea buena idea que duerma contigo. Estoy completamente seguro que de encontrarte en tus cinco sentidos no pedirías tal cosa.

La niña que tenía de frente no le escuchaba. Sino que cariñosamente le arreglaba el espacio en el que esperaba que éste se recostara.

―Listo. Ya puedes acostarte. Sólo procura quitarte las botas antes de meterte a la cama.

―No, Xena.

―¿Por qué no? ―le cuestionó con gran pena en el hablar.

Ares no sabía ni que más decir.

―Porque alguien tiene que quedarse en vigilia por si llegan más enemigos, ¿cierto? ―Escuchado esto, Xena que se cubre con la sábana hasta las narices y con lo que le quedaba cubierto de cabeza muestra una afirmación―. Razón por la que me quedaré con mis botas puestas, y todo lo demás también ―añade a lo bajito para sí―, sentado en esta silla mientras tú te vas a nadar en los sueños de Morfeo. ¿Te parece?

Transcurrido unos segundo, Xena que se descubre de su sábana, y se lanza hacia Ares depositándole un tierno beso de niña en una de sus mejillas.

―Gracias dios Ares ―le dice antes de echarse en su sitio.

En su elegida silla, Ares se preguntaba si el que realmente estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones era él. Porque si algo nunca se llegó a esperar de Xena, era aquel comportamiento con él. Mucho menos, como resultado de ello, él haciendo el papel de su niñero.

―Las que me cojo por cabrón ―se dijo tirando su cabeza contra la pared.

Tuvo planeado marcharse en cuanto su guerrera quedase totalmente dormida. Pero por eso de que si comenzaba a gritar de nuevo tras despertarse y no le veía, aguardó hasta la madrugada. O esa fue su excusa, el no querer escuchar sus agudos gritos. Porque en el fondo realmente era por el mero hecho de verle descansar. De velar por sus sueños. De sentirse su guardián. De sentirse necesitado por ella por vez primera aunque fuese en esos momentos de locura que sufría. Momentos en los que únicamente podía escucharle decir que permaneciera a su lado. Al menos en palabras. Quien conociera la historia de ambos, sabría que fueron muchas las veces que ésta dejó en evidencia con gestos y actos cuánto deseaba tenerle a su lado así se arrepintiera luego para más tarde volver a caer en ese ciclo de guerra y amor que existía entre los dos.

Salida Eos con su rosado manto en el horizonte, Ares que le echa una última mirada al dormido y apacible cuerpo de Xena para marcharse de su habitación sintiéndose raro en su interior. Ocupando rápidamente sus pensamientos en las posibles soluciones del problema de su guerrera para hacer a un lado tan incompresible emoción en su interior. A su ver, y posiblemente al de muchos, ya nada tenía que hacer ahí tras cumplir su promesa. Algo que ciertamente nunca imaginó hacer en toda su existencia. Velar como si fuese el ángel de la guarda a alguien que de pronto se comportaba como una niña de tres años. Y que ésta se tratase de Xena, menos aún.

Ya calentado el sol, como si no hubiese estado toda la noche a su lado, Ares que regresa a la habitación de su eterna obsesión. Por el corredor como cualquier mortal, ve salir del cuarto de su guerrera a Calantha con el cabello y parte de su ropa con lo que al parecer era el desayuno de su ama. Consciente de ello, inevitablemente Ares se le rió en su cara.

―¿Qué te pasó, mocosa? ―le preguntó burlonamente―. ¿Patinaste y la bandeja te cayó encima? ¿O es que a Xena no le gustó el desayuno?

Seria y sin muestra alguna de nervios o temor como el resto de los fieles, Calantha se limita a ignorar las preguntas del dios al que según decían, respeto debía de tenerle.

―Con permiso, señor. Tengo que traer un nuevo desayuno ―dijo a penas agachando la cabeza sin nunca dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Ares dejó que diera unos pasos cuando le detuvo con palabras.

―Como se nota la sangre que llevas en las venas. Sangre que si quieres que continúe corriendo fluidamente entre éstas, más te vale que sigas manteniendo en secreto su procedencia. No me gustaría mucho tener que acabar a tan valorable estirpe.

Comprendiendo o no las palabras que se le dictaban, Calantha prosiguió con su camino sin dignarse a voltearse y mostrar afección alguna hacia dicha amenaza.

Haciendo a un lado a cualquiera que fuese el problema de sangre que pudiera tener con Calantha y ésta misma, Ares que entra a la habitación de Xena para toparse esta vez a una Maya que pasaba de limpiar el piso con un trapo, a cambiar las sábanas de la cama por unas nuevas. Era evidente de que Xena era la culpable de todo el reguero.

―Al fin veo que tienen trabajo del bueno ―le dijo a la pobre causándole un pequeño brinquito de hombros pues ni cuenta se había dado de que tenía al propio Ares a su espalda―. ¿Dónde está Xena?

Sin que recibiera respuesta alguna de Maya, por un ruido en el baño, al parecer de unos frascos haciéndose añicos en el piso, es que entiende que su preciada guerrera les deparaba más trabajo a sus doncellas de servicio.

―Ya voy, princesa. No se salga sola de la tina ―salió diciendo Maya con una toalla en mano y una bata que inmediatamente tomó de la cama para ir pitada al baño. Unos cinco minutos después, que regresa con la que a pesar de todo el desbarajuste mental que sufría, seguía siendo su ama―. Tenga, pónganse sus sandalias que el piso está recién trapeado y puede resbalar. ―Como una nena pequeña, Xena le tendió sus pies a Maya para que ésta le introdujera las mencionadas sandalias bajo el marco de la puerta del baño. Con éstas ya puestas, Xena que continua con su paso mientras se trenzaba sus húmedos cabellos. Parándose en seco dos o tres pasos más adelante cuando se percata de la presencia de un Ares que le miraba atentamente. Al verle, voltea su rostro a un lado con suma molestia y se niega a seguir caminando hacia el frente de la cama donde él estaba―. Princesa, tiene que sentarse en la cama para poder secarle el cabello que no es sano para éste que se lo trence mojado. Lo haría aquí mismo de no ser que fuese muy alta para mí. ¿Princesa?

Ares, que entendía más que bien que las razones por las que Xena se negaba a acercarse a la cama se debían a que precisamente él se hallaba recostado de un pilar de ésta, echa a Maya para descubrir el motivo éstas.

―Espúmate, chacha. Está más decir que si estoy aquí es porque quiero hablar con Xena.

Sin más remedio que cumplir la orden que se le dictaba, Maya que interrumpe sus labores con su ama para desaparecerse de la habitación antes de que lo hiciera del mundo entero.

―¿Dormiste bien anoche? ―le preguntó Ares a Xena en cuanto Maya hubo cerrado la puerta. Pareciendo más bien que se había dirigido a la pared. Pues como respuesta, Xena le acabó de voltear más de la cuenta la cara. Ante esto, Ares que camina un poco, como que la rodea y luego se le acerca consciente de que eso le iba a molestar. Ella como consecuencia termina en la cama en donde se sienta para continuar con su trenza como si él no existiera. Preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba esta vez a la cabeza de su guerrera, Ares que da un suspiro y le pregunta―: A ver, voy adivinar. ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

―Vete de aquí, mentiroso. ―Tal fue la respuesta que le dio sin mirarle.

«Anoche me querías meter a la cama contigo, y hoy en la mañana me echas y me dices mentiroso. ¿Y ahora cuál de todas mis falsedades me vendrás a reclamar?»

―También me conocen como dios de las artimañas. Está en mi naturaleza inventarme verdades. Pero dime, cual de todas me reclamas ―le habló como si fuese capaz de entenderle del todo.

―Que me dejes sola. No quiero escuchar a mentirosos.

Para lograr su atención puesto que no le miraba, o posiblemente para fastidiarle sin importarle su estado, Ares que le arrebata la cinta con la que ésta pensaba atarse su trenza.

―¿Por qué me dices mentiroso?

―Dame mi cinta, ladrón ―le exige poniéndose de pie y cerrando sus puños como una niña terriblemente molesta.

―Ah, ahora también soy ladrón. ¿Y se te hago esto? ―Y dicho, que la empuja a la cama―. ¿Qué soy? ¿Un abusador?

―¡Que me des mi cinta!

―Y si no me da la gana, ¿eh? Ya te dijeron que no debes de atarte el cabello cuando está húmedo.

De oídos sordos a sus palabras, Xena intentó arrebatarle lo que le pertenecía lanzándose contra Ares. Dios que fácilmente la esquivó. Esa vez y las siguientes que vinieron. Decidiéndose al final por desaparecer la bendita cinta.

―¿Y ahora? ¿Soy un mago? ¿Un mago muy malo?

Tras ver como la cinta desapareció en una de sus manos cuando la elevó a lo alto justo cuando ella estuvo a punto de darle alcance, a Xena le tembló el labio inferior tratando de contener unas inevitables ganas de llorar. Saliéndosele por las cuencas de sus ojos en consecutivas lágrimas que rápido ocultó con sus manos. Y queriendo ocultarse totalmente ella, se arrojó a la cama en donde se cubrió con una de las sábanas recién puestas.

―Ah, ya sé. Ahora soy el malo. Como siempre.

Le escuchó llorar por un momento creyendo que se trataba de nada más que un típico berrinche. De esos de niñas pequeñas que en su estado ya debía de ser normar esperarlos. Sin embargo, notando que éste no era escandaloso ni mucho menos chillón, sino sumamente doliente, un sentido de culpa y un quiebre en su interior le hicieron arrepentirse inexplicablemente de lo que acaba de hacer. Era como si hubiese matado algo. No, que va. Para él matar era como respirar. Lo que sentía era más grande y complicado. Pues acaba de herir a alguien que amaba.

―Oh, maldición. No puedo creer que me pasen estas idioteces. En fin, no llores ―le pasó a decir a Xena―. Ten aquí tienes una cinta más linda ―le dice acercándole una hermosa cinta dorada a su rostro. Al percibir el brillo por encima de las sábanas, Xena que se descubre de éstas para confirmar lo que imaginaba. Ares le había transfigurado una cinta brillante y hermosa. Cinta que admiró hasta que el recuerdo del cómo perdió la primera le hicieron rechazarle.

―Esa no es la mía. Yo quiero la mía color blanca.

Ares inhaló aire una vez más.

―Bien, pues aquí la tienes entonces ―le dijo tras cerrar y abrir su puño para hacer aparecer la primera cinta―. Es más, te dejo las dos ―cambió de parecer repitiendo el mismo acto en sus manos para hacer aparecer ambas cintas. Ante esto, Xena no pudo evitar ocultar su alegría y tomar ambas cintas. Aunque no por tales regalos iba a dejar de estar molesta con su guardián de la noche―. ¿Y por qué aún la cara de enfado? ¿Quieres otra cinta acaso? ¿De diamantes? Porque…

―Me mentiste ―le cortó trayendo de vuelta el tema―. Me prometiste quedarte conmigo y no fue así. Cuando desperté no estabas.

«Con que es por eso. Ni cumpliendo mis promesas salgo librado.»

―Escucha, Xena. Sí me quedé contigo en toda la noche. Sucede que al amanecer me fui. Y tú al no verme, supones que no velé por tus sueños. ―De tal modo concluyó sin equivocarse. Pues Xena había despertado ante los primeros rayos que dieron contra su rostro. Recordando al instante que su guardián de la noche se había quedado sentado en la silla al lado de su cama. Girándose emocionadamente para verle y toparse con que allí no estaba. Tal cual fue su cara de decepción en esos momentos.

―¿Me lo juras?

―Te lo juro.

―¡Bien! ―gritó de emoción dándole un abrazo―. Entonces te creo. Gracias por velar por mí,

Con ella apegada a su cuerpo de una forma tan inocente y espontánea, Ares a penas reaccionó para rodearla con uno de sus brazos. Ahí, la puerta que se abre y Xena que se le despega para salir a recibir a Calantha con el nuevo desayuno. O mejor dicho, la bandeja en donde éste alimento se encontraba.

―¿Me trajiste los panecillos de miel con mantequilla y la avena para mojarlos? ―preguntó emocionada. El revoltillo con tocino y la harina no le habían gustado por lo que más que bien ya se entendía.

―Sí, princesa. También su jugo de moras ya que el de manzana fue otra cosa que tan poco le gustó ―habló pesadamente Calantha recordando tal bebida sobre su falda.

―¡Genial! Pues entonces ya puedes irte. Estoy con mi guardián que si puede protegerme de mis enemigos.

Atrás Ares como que quiso quitarle esa idea de la cabeza a Xena. Notándolo Calantha, decide desquitarse con el dios. Quien ya era hora que supiera lo que era acompañar en su desayuno a la trastornada Princesa Guerrera.

―Oh, desde luego. Buen provecho mi princesa. ―Y sin hacer la más mínima reverencia a Ares, que se gira y abandona la habitación.

Llevando la bandeja a su cama, Xena comienza a descubrir todos los platos. Dándole un rápido mordisco a uno de los panecillos en el proceso y hallando en el tercero su deliciosa avena.

―Ten ―le dijo a Ares ofreciéndole un panecillo.

―Eh, no nena. Yo no necesito…

―Esto también ―le dice dándole la mitad de su avena echada en un tazón.

―Xena, los dioses no necesitamos de esto. Come tú sola.

Con cara de sentida porque se le rechazaba lo que obsequiaba, Xena se empecinó en que al fin y al cabo fuese aceptado. Acercándole nuevamente el tazón a Ares. Éste nuevamente lo detiene con una de sus manos, pero al Xena ejercer toda su fuerza de repente para que no se lo regresara, como consecuencia de ello, la caliente avena terminó vertida en la entrepierna de Ares. Sintiendo éste lo mismo que había sentido con el pasado incidente de la salsa humeante que meses atrás la misma Xena le arrojó en mismo lugar.

―Oh, lo lamento ―se disculpó de veras ésta. Esta vez no había sido intencional su acto―. No te molestes, yo te limpio ―le pidió tomando ese doblado pañuelo que siempre venía en sus bandejas para pasárselo por el área ensuciada a Ares. Éste, que con todo el dolor que siente en sus sensibles partes cuando cosas como esas pasan, ni escuchó a Xena ni vio venir la mano de ésta a su masculinidad. Depositándola sobre esta parte para limpiar con el paño el cuero manchado de su pantalón. Sintiendo el primer frote…

―¡Ejeee, nena! ―le interrumpe apartando su mano. O era eso, o acaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo terminando en algo peor―. Mejor yo me limpio o la cosa se va a poner más caliente de lo que ya está. Caliente y peligrosa.

Echada para atrás, pues se había asustado un poco cuando su guardián le apartó la mano de repente, Xena vio como Ares se ponía de pie, y con un mero ademán de una de sus manos, su pantalón que quedaba limpio y resplandeciente de nuevo. Maravillada por el acto, ésta que sonríe y comienza aplaudirle.

―Listo, ya no queda… Ah, te gustó ―le dice al ver su emoción.

―¿Qué más puedes hacer?

―Infinidad de cosas, querida. Pero si las quieres ver, tendrás que esperar para otra ocasión porque ya debo de irme. Hace rato que debí de haberme ido ―se dijo a lo bajito.

―No.

―Oh, sí.

―¿A dónde? ―preguntó con pena.

―Pues a… A echar a todos esos enemigos tuyos que aún quedan rondando por el templo.

Escuchado esto, el temor que se refleja en sus ojos. Mas reconociendo que era algo bueno para ella lo que se le decía, la sonrisa que le regresa al rostro.

―Esta bien. Acábalos a todos para que no me molesten más. Pero procura tener cuidado. No quiero que te lastimen ―le pide antes de otorgarle un nuevo abrazo. Abrazo que Ares se apresuró a cortar por no querer ser invadido por ese extraño sentir.

―Como desees. Ahora, hasta luego. ―Y con una despedida y una mirada de "pórtate bien", Ares que desaparece de la habitación de Xena sin estar seguro de volver a ésta en lo que restaba del día.

…

Estaban más que hartos de rondar de extremo a extremo.

―Veámoslo como un tiempo de ocio en el que no tenemos que hacer otra cosa más que mirar y caminar de aquí para allá.

―Cierra la boca, Fobos. Tiempo de ocio ni qué tiempo de ocio. Nos estamos perdiendo de los suculentos banquetes del templo. Ni que fuéramos perros rastreadores para estar haciendo esto. Llevamos días sin ver ni la sombra de las Furias. Esas cascabeleras deben de encontrarse en el fin del mundo. Ni que estuvieran tan locas como para quedarse donde lanzaron la piedra. Aquí, en los perímetros de la actual predilecta y protegida tierra de nuestro padre. ¿No lo crees? ¿Eh? ¡Fobos, te estoy hablando!

Su hermano y dios del pánico se había detenido. Con un semblante como si estuviese siendo atacado por su propio poder. Al dirigir la mirada a su mismo punto de enfoque, Deimos comprendió el por qué de su cara de espanto. Sobre las ramas de un alto y seco pino, tres urracas se hallaban posadas. Las tres observaban en dirección hacia el unificado pueblo de Aresia. Hacia donde su trastornada víctima se encontraba.

―Deimos… Son ellas ―articuló con temerosa voz un Fobos que no se atrevía ni moverse.

―Claro que son ellas ―le aceptó con bajo tono de voz éste llevándoselo consigo detrás de unos troncos y la forestación―. Por suerte están de espalda.

―¿Qué hacemos? ¿Las capturamos? ―preguntó con temor el asustadizo dios.

―¿Te contagiaron de su demencia? Por supuesto que no. No es nuestra bronca. Ares nos dijo que sólo regresáramos ante él cuando tuviéramos noticias de éstas dementes. En ningún momento nos ordenó que las atrapáramos ―señaló sonriente.

―Jeje. Ciertos es. En ningún momento dijo tal cosa. Y que bueno porque yo no estoy para sufrir sus zarpazos de arpías.

―Sí. Ahora regresemos para decirle que las brujas locas que anda buscando están aquí ―propuso girando a su hermano junto con él para desaparecer los dos juntos entre las sombras. Acto que no pudieron llevar acabo inmediatamente dado a que las Erinias ya no se encontraban en forma de aves sobre la mencionada alta rama. Sino frente a ellos y muy sonrientes.

―¿Arpías? ¿Brujas locas? ―repitió seseantemente Alecto.

―Sí, eso dijo ―le aseguró Megera―. Que descortés. Todos unos hijos de su padre.

―Sí, igual de malditos y mal educados ―agregó Tisífone―. Aunque no igual de apuestos y varoniles. Ares es todo un esquicito prospecto.

―Alecto, Megera, Tisífone ―las nombró Deimos―. Ese esquicito prospecto ya sabe lo que le hicieron a la perra de su mortal. En lo personal, al menos a mí no me molesta que le chavetearan el cerebro a esa maldita ―dijo sonriendo igual que ellas. A su lado, Fobos no estaba seguro si relajarse y opinar del mismo modo―. Pero sucede ―prosiguió― que aunque me agrade su venganza, actualmente me encuentro del lado de mi padre por conveniencia propia. Lo mismo que Fobos. Así que preciosas, yo si fuera ustedes me largaría de aquí. Porque si no es por nuestra lengua, no pasará mucho para que Ares las detecte y las cace como viene queriendo por todo lo que está sufriendo su asquerosa mortal. Porque él ya sabe que fueron ustedes.

―Deimos, ¿no se supone que no deberíamos de hablar con ellas? ―le inquirió a su oído un todavía más nervioso de Fobos.

―Suelta la lengua hasta donde quieras, Deimos ―le permitió Megera―. Nos tiene sin cuidado. Claro es que sabemos que nos anduvo buscando. Hermes no los informó el mismo día.

―Y no nos importa en lo absoluto ―continuó Tisífone―. Porque no podrá hacer nada con atraparnos. A su guerrera le queda poco y ya sería mejor que se fuese despidiendo de ella.

Entre estruendosas risas, las Erinias desaparecieron en ese acostumbrado torbellino que producían al girarse velozmente sobre sí dejando no otra cosa que el eco de sus macabras risas. También, por esta vez, una pluma cada una. Una pluma de urraca, el ave con la que se transformaban.

Acto seguido, los dos hermanos del terror y el pánico también desaparecieron tomando en sus manos la prueba dejada.

Entre tanto esto hubo de suceder, en la entrada del templo palaciego el anatoliano de Tarkan cruzaba las altas y abiertas puertas arribando hasta la mitad de la antesala. Notando en seguida la escasa vigilancia, por no decir ninguna, que actualmente tenía la sala conducente al trono en la que se hallaba parado. La hilera de guardias en cada columna no estaba ni tan poco los arqueros que velaban desde los barandales en los pisos superiores.

Presintiendo su llegada desde donde sea que estuviese en su templo, Ares que se le reaparece a su frente y le impide la avanzada.

―¿Se te perdió algo, Tarkan?

―Fíjese que sí. Tiene un nombre con cuatro letras: X-e-n-a. Van días que no se le ven en los campos. Desde que supuestamente tuvo un pequeño mareo según cuentan entre los hombres de Sóstenes. Eso hace poco más de una semana. ¿Qué le sucede?

―Confórmate con saber que tu querida ama se encuentra indispuesta hasta nuevo aviso.

―¿Cómo que indispuesta?

Y antes de que Ares se inventase alguna respuesta o le echase como el perro que era ―cosa más probable―, unos gritos de Xena que se escuchan desde el cuarto piso.

―¡No, no! No dejen que me toque, por favor. ¡No!

―Es ella ―le identificó enseguida―. ¡¿Qué le están haciendo?!

―Nada, Tarkan ―le aseguró entre dientes Ares sujetándolo por su cuello y deteniendo el desafiante acercamiento que éste tuvo con él al abalanzársele con ira―. Ahora si no te importa, lárgate. Que te encuentras en casa ajena preguntando por asuntos ajenos.

Los gritos continuaban y tener la mano del dios de la guerra apretada a su cuello no era suficiente amenaza para aceptar su rendición.

―¿Qué le has hecho? ―reclamó cortamente con odio en sus orbes―. Te juro que sí está sufriendo por tu culpa yo…

Apretándole más su cuello, Ares le cortó las palabras al insubordinado general que se había ganado. Y de no ser por la siguiente interrupción, de seguro que le hubiese cortado de seguido la cabeza para no escucharle nunca más sus necias palabras.

Dos resplandores rojos anuncian la llegada de Deimos y Fobos.

―¡Las vimos! ―dijeron al unísono mostrando las plumas que recogieron. No necesitando Ares tomarlas para reconocer que pertenecían a las Erinias.

―Las encontramos en el perímetro noreste ―informó Fobos―. Sí se han atrevido acercarse como dijiste.

Más gritos de Xena y Ares que arroja violentamente contra el suelo a un Tarkan que aún ya liberado de la presión de su cuello a penas podía respirar.

―Sabían que las anduviste buscando por boca de Hermes. ―Escuchando el nombre del mensajero de los dioses, Ares entrecerró sus puños al concluir que al parecer el problema no sólo era cosa de las Erinias―. Y dijeron que de nada te valdrá capturarlas pues a la guerrera poco tiempo le queda ―añadió Deimos con un pequeño goce en su rostro. Ares evidentemente lo detectó por la forma en la que arrugó su rostro.

―¿Hablan de Xena? ―preguntó entre tosidas Tarkan―. ¿Qué tiene? ¿Es por eso que no deja de gritar?

―Ya veremos ―les dice Ares a sus hijos. En especial a Deimos―. Ya veremos cuán cierto es lo que dicen. ―Tarkan en eso se levanta para hacerle frente de nuevo y Ares que le ordena a sus hijos―: Llévense a éste gusano. ―Estos toman al referido de Tarkan por los brazos―. Me parece que tiene propios asuntos que atender. ¿No es así, Tarkan? Me imagino que ya tienes tus tropas listas para partir a Anatolia cuanto antes.

―Ya le dije que no haré ningún maldito viaje suicida por su capricho de extender su poder y dominio. No enviaré a mis hombres directo a la boca del lobo. A un tramo mortal en el que muchos acortaron sus vidas por querer alargarlas a través del supuesto poder de un maldito copón de mierda. ¡Me escucha!

Cierto era que le oía, pero con los gritos de Xena de fondo y el poco interés que reparaba en él en esos momentos, poco fue lo que le escuchó. Siendo arrastrado como una misma escoria al exterior mientras que los todavía presentes gritos de Xena le inundaban de preocupación.

Hastiado por que dichos gritos aún se continuaran produciendo, Ares se teletransportó hacia el cuarto piso maldiciendo mentalmente a los cuidadores de su guerrera por no ser capaces de calmarla como era debido. Se transfiguró en pleno corredor al detectar que ahí era donde se hallaba su histérica guerrera. Abrazada de rodillas contra el muro exterior de su recámara sin dejar de mecerse de adelante hacia atrás mientras Maya intentaba calmarla sobándole espalda y hombros.

«Como se nota que las malditas Erinias anduvieron cerca», pensó Ares y con toda razón.

―Ni eso saben hacer, ni mantenerla calmada todo el día.

Maya, que no le había visto, dio ese inevitable brinquito de hombros cuando escuchaba de repente la voz de Ares. Y antes de que le contestara, Calantha que sale con la respuesta en su mano.

―No somos diosas para mantener al margen cualquier factor ―indicó la bravía joven de ojos azules mostrando una pequeña polilla café entre sus manos―. El insecto se metió a la habitación y ella creyó que era un dragón ―explicó con seriedad siguiendo su camino. Seguramente a liberar el pequeño invertebrado en un lugar lejos. Al verla pasar junto a ella, Xena que se pone de pie y echa carrera a su habitación rehuyendo del supuesto dragón.

―¿Ya cenó?

―Sí, señor ―le contestó Maya antes de agacharse un poco y agregar―: Sólo falta asearla y que Jacob le administre sus calmantes para que pueda dormir tranquila.

―No más medicamentos.

―Pero se…

―¡Que no quiero que le sigan metiendo más drogas!

―Sí, señor.

Con pasos que parecían más bien querer quebrar el piso, Ares le siguió de largo. «Suficiente pérdida de tiempo ―se dijo―. Ya es hora de que este jueguito se acabe.» Ya en su sala privada, se dispuso a pensar en las cartas con las que así lo haría. Acudiendo ante su miradero para nutrirse de ayuda.

…

―Veremos si esta vez no salimos ensopadas.

―Sería un milagro si así fuese ―le dijo Maya a Calantha mientras subían las escaleras con canastas en mano que contenían toallas limpias y lociones nuevas con las que asearían a su trastornada ama―. Se comporta como una niña. Por eso de que la han hechizado…

―Maldecido.

―Lo que sea. Lo que sea, sólo espero que logre salir de ello. Nuestra ama original será seria y demasiado estricta, pero al menos no nos daba tanto trabajo como lo viene haciendo desde que se le desajustaron algunas piezas en su cabeza.

―Lo hará, saldrá de ésta. Como de muchas otras.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ―dudó Maya.

―Porque no es la primera vez que afronta un mal como este o muchísimo peor.

―Hablas como si conocieras de su vida.

―Conozco sólo lo que se me ha contado.

Por andar evaluando el misterio entre las palabras de su compañera, Maya no midió bien el siguiente escalón que subiría. Tropezando con su borde para caerse de rodillas soltando las dos canastas que cargaba.

―¡Aush!

―¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí, no te preocupes. Creo que ya es normal que me pasen estas cosas. La semana pasada me caí de un caballo. Imagínate como terminó mi trasero.

―¿Un caballo? ―se extrañó Calantha mientras le ayudaba a recoger las desparramadas cosas y regresarlas a su canasta―. No sabía que montabas.

―Eh, bueno. Como entenderás con eso de la caída, apenas estoy aprendiendo.

―Oh, ¿Y quién te enseña? Me gustaría aprender a mí también. Mi padre nunca me permitió ni acercarme a un animal así.

―Pues… un muchacho. Bueno, más bien ya es un hombre. Un hombre joven.

―¿Ajá? ¿Y se puede saber quién es el maestro?

―Pues… esto… ¿Me alcanzas esas bolas de hilo de allí?

―Jaja. De acuerdo. Te dejaré tener el secreto. Al menos por el momento ―le dio por avisada Calantha con una pícara sonrisa muy similar a las que la misma Xena mostraba―. ¿Qué me dijiste que te pasara? Ah, estas bolas de hilo ―recordó al verlas y tomarlas―. ¿Bolas de hilo? ―le pareció raras al saberlas salida de la canasta donde iba una toalla. Y alzando su vista más al frente, que ve el objeto que se estaba construyendo con éstas―. ¿Y esta muñeca? ―se interesó pasándosela con las tres bolitas de hilo que alcanzó.

―Yo la hice ―respondió con apuro una Maya que le tranquilizaba que el rumbo de la conversación hubiese cambiado―. Lo aprendí de mi madre que a su vez lo hizo de la suya. Era un pequeño negocio familiar del que vivíamos.

―Pues les debió de haber ido bien si todas quedaban así de bonitas.

―Sí, hasta que un incendio lo acabó todo ―contó tristemente. Calantha ya había conocido por boca de la misma Maya su historia de una huérfana de guerra tras el ataque de su pueblo. Comprendiendo perfectamente el pesar en sus palabras―. Esto, sigamos ―hizo a un lado su tristeza―. En la media hora entera que la princesa siempre está en su tina, creo que podré terminar el ruedo del vestido de ésta muñeca ―esperó introduciendo la misma en la canasta para retornar el paso con una Calantha que muy atenta estaría admirando su trabajo.

―¿Me enseñas a hacerlas un día?

―Claro.

Ya los jarrones con agua caliente les estuvieron esperando amontonados a un lado frente a la puerta de la habitación. Favor que algunos de los guardias que quedaban en el templo les hacían tras verlas cargarlos los primeros días por eso de que Ares había expulsado al resto de los sirvientes.

―Mira, otra vez nos ayudaron ―expresó feliz Maya.

―Y yo sólo espero que lo hagan por mera cortesía y no porque le demos algo a cambio. Porque se van a tener que ponerse cómodos en una silla no que ese tiempo llega.

―¿Por qué siempre tan a la defensiva, Calantha? Ni que fueras una guerrera.

―No soy una guerrera pero tan poco una boba. Que es mejor pecar de desconfiada que de pendeja ―le respondió abriendo la puerta de la habitación y tomando un jarrón por sus dos mangos al igual que Maya para entrar en ésta y encontrarse ambas con una Xena brincando felizmente sobre su cama.

Al verlas llegar, Xena se tiró de su cama para recibirlas como sus más grandes amigas.

―¿Segura que se va a recuperar?

―Por el bien de todos, espero que sí ―respondió Calantha en no que una Xena curioseaba con un adorno que colgaba de su cabello.

Colocaron las cosas sobre la cama para encargarse de llenar la tina con el agua fría que al menos salía de los canales de reserva. Para luego verterle la caliente de la docena de jarrones dejados a fuera. Entre tanto esa labor era completada, una curiosa de Xena examinaba lo traído en las canastas. Maya y Calantha no repararon en ello hasta que terminaron de verter el último de los jarrones.

―Oh, Maya. Me estás que perdiste tu muñeca.

―Sí, creo que sí ―estuvo en total de acuerdo al ver a su ama abrazar y acariciar la muñeca de trapo como si se tratase de un bebé real.

Gozaba de su baño como la niña pequeña en la que se había convertido. Al menos mentalmente. Zambulléndose y saliendo a flote en su tina de baño que veía como un gran lago. Salpicando agua al exterior y dando en el proceso más tarea a sus cuidadoras con un piso que trapear. Al menos, esta vez se acordaron de no dejarle a la mano los jabones para que la niña en cuerpo de mujer no creara el espumero de siempre.

En medio de su divertido rato, jugando con el agua e imaginando que los objetos que flotaban en el agua eran botes, la trastornada Xena se alertó al escuchar unos pasos en el baño. Hundiéndose hasta la nariz en el agua como si temiera de lo que se aproximara. Pero al juzgar por la picaría que se veía en sus ojos, se entendía que quería tomar por sorpresa a una de sus cuidadoras. Y de paso, hacerle una pequeña broma incontenible cuando ya le sintió al borde de su tina. Sacando su cabeza, cuello y hasta parte del pecho superior tras tomar un pequeño impulso y mandar expedido un buche de agua que fue a dar justo a la cara de su visitante.

―¿Ahora tienes complejo de delfín? ―cuestionó Ares con los ojos cerrados mientras que por su rostro se escurrían pesadas gotas de agua.

Al percatarse de que a quien acababa de jugarle su broma no era otro que su guardián, muy apenada ―y hasta puede decirse que preocupada―, Xena se retiró al otro extremo de la tina de mármol. Hundiéndose nuevamente en las aguas y esta vez hasta los ojos para poder observar su reacción.

―Lo… lo siento ―atinó con sus mejillas enrojecidas a penas alzándose un poco para hablar.

―Cree me cuando te digo, Xena, que si estuvieras en tu juicio normal no lo sentirías en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, te lo estarías gozando.

Entendiendo poco o nada, Xena permaneció en su misma posición como si esperase un castigo.

―Creí que era Maya o Calantha.

―Me lo imagino. Y sólo por eso te perdono ―le dijo sonriente―. Esas chachas tuyas poco bien que me caen ―se comentó para sí a lo bajito. Como siempre, a las dos las había echado de la habitación en cuanto entró.

Sintiéndose un poco más confiada al detectar que su guardián no se encontraba enfadado con ella, Xena que se acerca algo sonriente. Apegándose contra el muro de mármol para quedársele mirando como si fuese la primera vez que le viera.

―Ya estoy planeando el cómo sacarte de ésta, Xena. Volverás a la normalidad como debe de ser. No recordando esto más que como un mal rato. Una negra broma del destino.

―¿Volver a la normalidad? ¿Mal rato? ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Nada, tú sólo… Nada.

―¿Qué tienes? ―se preocupó una inocente de Xena levantándose más de lo debido de las aguas. De no ser por el muro de la tina de la que se recostaba de pecho, habría mostrado a Ares parte de lo que la espuma anduvo ocultado. Todo por darle alcance a su rostro con sus manos. Ares, al sentir esa gentil e inocente caricia nunca antes recibida de su guerrera, inevitable le fue mantener sus ojos abiertos. Cerrándolos mientras sentía su húmeda y suave mano recorrer sus pómulos, labios y mentón.

―Xena, detente ―le pidió irguiendo su espalda pues se había encorvado un poco para que su guerrera pudiese darle alance desde la posición arrodillada en la que seguramente debía de encontrarse bajo la espuma de la tina.

―¿Te molesto? ―preguntó apenada bajando sus manos al borde de la tina.

―Para nada. Es sólo que nunca antes me habías acariciado así.

―¿Nunca antes?

―Bueno, una vez cuando nos despedimos ―pasó a hablar en voz baja para sí―. Cuando me dijiste que lo nuestro no podía ser. O algo así ―se aceptó rememorando aquella tarde en la que fue hechizado por las mismas Erinias y casi la mata ahogada.

Aunque no le entendió sus murmureos, no por ello no le vio la pena entre sus ojos. Posando su blanca mano sobre una de las bronceadas de él. Justo ahí, una ventisca entra por la ventana que permitía la entrada del claro de luna. Soplando las cortinas con fuerza. Un evento común y corriente que no preocuparía a nadie a menos que sufriera de los nervios.

―Sólo es el viento, Xena ―le tranquilizó Ares alzándole su mentón para que sacase su rostro de las aguas ya que una vez más se había hundido hasta los ojos―. Vamos, necesitas bajar esa tensión―. Y como si estuviese en total de acuerdo, Xena que le tiende una esponja.

―¿Me ayudas? ―le pregunta dándole la espalda alta para que se la estregara.

No viendo el por qué de negarse, Ares que accede a estregarle como pedía. Comenzando primeramente por los hombros para luego ir descendiendo. Por su parte, con infinita inocencia Xena sonreía un poco por las cosquillas que le causaba cuando sentía que la esponja le rosaba sus costados y hasta el propio nacimiento lateral de sus pechos. Al cabo de un minuto, Ares dejó que la esponja se le deslizara de su mano y con ello la barrera misma que le impedía sentir la tibieza de la piel de su guerrera.

―Veo que ya estás más calmada ―le dijo sin recibir respuesta aunque era evidente que así era. Xena casi se dormía al sentir las grandes y pesadas manos de su guardián masajeándole sus hombros―. Esto es increíble, es como si se estuvieran repitiendo las cosas. Tiempo atrás bien que recuerdo encontrarnos en estas mismas circunstancias. Tú con un trastorno similar en la cabeza aseándote en una en una tina y yo…

―¿Te quedarás esta noche conmigo?

Ares detuvo sus manos, pero al cabo de unos segundos prosiguió.

―¿Ya creo haberte dicho que eliminé a todos tus enemigos?

―Lo sé. Pero eso no quita que deje de sentirme sola. Por favor, como la noche anterior.

―Xena, es que te digo... Si no estuvieses como te encuentras, ten por seguro que no me estarías pidiendo tal…

―Por favor ―le suplica nuevamente tras girarse y ponerse de pie en seguida. Mostrándole sus erectos y goteantes blancos pechos a penas cubiertos por los igualmente húmedos y finos cabellos que se derramaban sobre éstos―. Por favor ―le insiste extendiendo una de sus manos a su rostro nuevamente.

―Definitivamente sí que se están repitiendo los hechos ―alcanza a decir boquiabierto, admirando la belleza hecha piel que se le mostraba de frente―. Y creo que hasta mejorados ―añade por la caricia que ésta le daba.

―¿Lo harás? ―le presiona con pena en la mirada a tiempo que sumaba su otra mano a las caricias que le daba en su rostro. Bajándolas luego curiosamente hacia su pecho.

―Esta bien, como quieras ―termina aceptando sin poder negarse. Regresando sus ojos hacia los azules de Xena sin poder creer aún el momento que se le repetía―. Nada más sécate bien. No vaya ser que aparte de demencia, también sufras un resfriado ―comentó a lo bajito tras recurrir a toda la fuerza de su interior para poder alejarse de la mujer que más deseaba en toda su existencia.

La esperó frente a una de las enrejadas ventanas más próximas a la cama. Esa en cuyo frente se colocaba la mesa de noche. Tomando entre sus manos unos frasquitos que contenían los calmantes con los que se estuvo drogando a su guerrera. Unos polvos e infusiones que se agregaban a una bebida. A todos los incineró entre sus manos con sumo coraje.

―¿Me ayudas de nuevo?

Se volteó para ver que deseaba esta vez su eterna obsesión. Viéndola cubierta con una toalla vino mientras le tendía una pieza de ropa. Y antes de que dijera que sí y descubriera que se trataba de una bata con la que dormiría ―una de un tozo azul claro―, Xena que se suelta su toalla permitiendo que ésta se deslizase por todo su cuerpo hasta caer a sus pies. Tras esto, da un par de pasos hacia delante para quedar más cerca de su guardián. Una vez a su frente, alza los brazos como toda niña pequeña que espera que le ayuden a colocarse su ropa. Frisado como el hielo, Ares tarda un poco en mover sus ojos de la completa desnudez que no veía en buen tiempo. Como efecto de ello, su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar y a responder ante lo que dichos ojos captaban. Perfectamente consciente de ello, se apresuró en vestir a su guerrera antes de que la inocencia que ésta mostraba terminara haciéndole compañía a la toalla. Antes de que terminase en el piso hecha pedazos.

Le colocó primero las mangas entre sus manos y después abrió la apertura por donde adentraría su cabeza. Ya introducidas estas partes, le bajó el resto de la tela por su torso hasta que lo demás se deslizó por cuenta propia.

―Listo. Ahora, vete a la cama ―le dice separándose de ella no estando muy seguro de querer dejarle puesta su bata de dormir.

―Gracias.

―Sí, échate ya. Y tápate bien ―añade dirigiéndose a la silla en la que pasó la noche la vez anterior.

―No ―le detiene Xena al tirarle de un brazo―. No quiero que pases toda la noche ahí incómodo. Duerme conmigo. La cama es grande ―le dice sonriente.

―Claro. ¿Y no será más bien que quieres tenerme cerca para ver si me quedo en verdad?

Cachada en sus verdaderas intenciones, Xena sonríe aún más juntando sus manos y meciéndolas de lado a lado.

―Por favor ―disque le ruega tirándole de su chaleco.

«La verdad que no sé cómo tomar todo esto ―pensó en sus adentros Ares―. Si como una jodida maldición o una divina bendición. O peor aún. Como una prueba del destino.»

―Como desees, querida. Hoy al parecer me has cogido de buenas. O con la guardia baja ―se dijo para sí.

―¡Gracias! ―reaccionó abrazándole alegremente antes de saltar a la cama y esperar que él hiciese lo mismo. Haciéndole un espacio como la primera vez.

No estando seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, por eso de no estar seguro tan poco de poder contener y aplacar las enormes ganas de su cuerpo, Ares que coloca las almohadas altas y se recuesta en ellas y colchón mismo con sus manos bien sujetas una contra la otra sobre su estómago.

―Mira ―le saca de su concentración de no mover ni un dígito en aquella cama una Xena que le aproximaba la muñeca que le quitó a Maya―. Es mi nueva amiga. Pero como es tan pequeña, le tengo que proteger.

―Ya me lo imagino, Xena. Ahora duérmete, ¿quieres?

―Sí ―accede ésta depositándole un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas. Acto que repitió con su muñeca a la que luego apegó al rostro de su guardián para que también recibiese un disque beso de ese trapo tejido.

―Jaja, ¿no te gusta que te besen las niñas? ―le pregunta al ver como éste roló los ojos por el acto.

―Será mejor que no sepas mi respuesta, querida. Y bien, ¿te vas a dormir o qué?

―Claro ―asegura tumbándose a su lado y usando su pecho como almohada.

―Esta va a ser una noche jodidamente larga ―articuló Ares sintiendo como las yemas de unos dedos de su guerrera jugueteaban con la textura de su chaleco y luego con su propio pecho.

…

Aunque las cosas aún no se normalizaran en su guerrera, una tierra de fieles debía de atender. Como la nueva entrante que poco tiempo llevaba arribada en Aresia.

―Hola, Ares ―saluda la poco querida de Discordia―. ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche? ¿Te pidió que le contaras algún cuento la loca?

Ares casi pulveriza los bordes de su miradero en el que la diosa lo halló observando lo que fuese que estuviese captando en esos momentos. Con ese comentario, no había que decir que su hermana supo que había servido de niñero en la noche.

―Eris, a ti lo que te entra por un oído te sale por el otro. Sal de aquí ahora mismo.

―Nadie te manda tener las puertas abiertas. Y sí. Sí me voy. Nada más vine a decirte que Perséfone se presentó en esta madrugada procurando por ti. La muy mustia no me quiso decir para qué vino, mas supongo que debe de tratarse de la demencia que sufre tu querida mascota. Pero debido a que te hallabas cantándole canciones de cuna a la muy loca, la pelirroja entendió que vendría más tarde.

―Gracias por el aviso, hermanita. La misma Perséfone me lo acaba de confirmar hace unos minutos ―dijo señalando el miradero―. Imposible no detectar su esencia de vida luego de haber estado en un territorio como éste.

―Sí, sí. Se sabe que apesta a polen. Y tal como la detectaste a ella, me imagino que de igual modo lo habrás hecho con los espartanos desde mucho antes de que pusieran un pie en tu actual predilecta Aresia. Dime, ¿qué les vas a decir sobre tú mascota? Porque sabrás que si aceptaron venir desde el sur es por confirmar todo cuanto se les prometió. Y un gran y poderoso líder, una en este caso, es lo que esperan ver sus ojos. A la temida y legendaria Princesa Guerrera ―le dictó sonriente. Disfrutando claramente los problemas que le llovían a su hermano.

―Pues qué bueno que me sacas el tema, hermanita. ―Rodeándola por su cintura Ares que le devuelve la gozosa sonrisa de alguien que se trae un desquite mejor―. Porque estuve recapacitando en parte de lo que me dijiste el otro día y creo que no sería mala idea de que te hicieses pasar por Xena. Al menos en una tarde como la de hoy.

―No te serviré de tape de ese modo. Mi trato era por reinar a tu lado. No mientras tu mascota se decide por recuperar o no la cordura.

―He dicho yo que esto es un trato, Eris. Es una orden. Y tienes dos opciones. O la cumples o te largas ahora mismo de Tracia entera. Se lo pediría a la amable de Afrodita pero ya sabes que ni una espada puede empuñar. Así que… ¿Qué dices?

Lo que enfrentaba era un buen ejemplo de hallarse contra la espada y la pared. Teniendo que sonreír amargamente sin quedarle de otra. Como también, el de tomar la forma de su rival de amor.

―¿Complacido?

Ares la rodeó con ojo analítico. Una de sus manos bajo su mentón posó como gesto evaluativo. Para cualquiera, la figura que se tenía delante sería la propia Xena en persona. Su misma altura, su misma piel y cabello, su misma cara, sus mismos ojos, su misma mirada. Hasta su misma ropa de guerrera. Ares entendía que así era, pero también entendía una cosa más.

―No puedo negar que la has copiado perfectamente ―le dijo acariciándole el cabello duplicado de su guerrera―. Pero aún así Xena sigue y seguirá siendo muchísimo más hermosa. Que no se te olvide.

Al escuchar ese chocante comentario, la transformada de Eris no pudo hacer otra cosa que contener su enojo apretando su mandíbula.

―Hermosa y todo cuánto quieras verle. Pero que no se te olvide a ti tan poco, que por más que la deseaste, nunca se quedó a tu lado en el pasado. Y nadie quita que actúe igual en este presente.

―Puede ser, Eris. Pero mientras eso se decide o no, lo nuestro hace tiempo que sí lo hizo. ―Y acercándosele a su oído le dice―: Intenta y espera cuanto quieras, pero de mí no obtendrás otra cosa que puro desprecio.

Dictadas tan estacadas palabras se separa de ella para brindarle una última evaluativa mirada antes de extender sus brazos y crearle un nuevo atuendo. Un vestido de seda negra muy similar al gris que la verdadera Xena usó para entregarle la espada de Borias a Damyan y a sus primos. Con una delicada y decorada pechera de bronce sobre un corsé de cuero igualmente negro al que se le conectaba esa falda de separados tachones con decorativas incrustaciones de dicho metal. Sumándosele unas hombreras con forma alada (muy parecidas a las de tipo gárgola que la bélica Xena usó en su pasado), seguido de los brazaletes en sus brazos; y finalmente unas sandalias tipo botas para ir a la par con el combinado atuendo.

―Listo, ahora sí que puedes lucir tu trasero como si fuese el de Xena frente a toda esa masa de imbéciles. Que no todos los días te puedes hacer pasar por una reina. ¿No era ese siempre tu sueño? ¿Ser la soberana del dios de la guerra y reinar a su lado? Bien, pues aquí la vida te lo permite aunque sea por un corto tiempo.

―Algún día te arrepentirás de haber elegido a esa mortal, Ares. Algún día ―le aseguró amargamente antes de desaparecer en medio de su azulado resplandor que tanto se asemejaba al del mismo Ares.

Un poco más relajado sin la presencia de su discordiana hermana, como siempre, Ares junto sus manos e hizo una de esas muestras de agradecimiento que se dan mirando hacia el cielo, o en su caso, hacia el techo. Él también debía de desaparecerse y reaparecerse en otro sitio. Una prioridad mayor en esos momentos que andar recibiendo a míseros mortales que culto le rendían. Mas antes de ello, le era inevitable asegurarse del bienestar de su guerrera antes de marcharse. Que ya mucho sentía que desprotegida le dejaba al tener que irse de sus dominios aunque por corto tiempo fuese. Sabía perfectamente que las Erinias aprovecharían su ausencia para rondar cuan más cerca pudiesen.

Al entrar a su habitación la halló como esperaba, jugando con su nueva muñeca. Aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de la compañía. Afrodita y Harmonía se encontraban con ella en su cama. La primera cepillándole su melena con un cepillo de oro que debía de haber transfigurado ella misma, y la segunda hechizando su muñeca para que cobrase vida propia y entretuviese más de la cuenta a su dueña.

―Quita esa cara, Ares. Las pobres niñas esas están más que cansadas de cuidar a esta otra niña ―le dijo Afrodita refiriéndose a Maya y a Calantha―. Además, para que te marches tranquilo, Harmonía y yo estaremos al pendiente de todo.

―Hola, guardián ―le saludó Xena con un abrazo tras ponerse de pie y darle alcance a puros saltos―. Gracias por decirle a tus amigas que jugaran conmigo. A Gabriella le han caído bien. Las dos nos hemos divertido mucho. ¿No es así, Gabriella? ―le preguntó a su muñeca como si Harmonía le hubiese brindado más poder como para que también saliese hablando.

Al escuchar ese nombre tan parecido a su forma original, era como si de todas maneras igual lo estuviese escuchando en dicha forma. En la forma de Gabrielle.

―No nos mires a nosotras, querido. El nombre lo escogió ella. ¿Qué cosas, no? Ha nombrado a su muñeca casi igual como se llamaba esa antigua amiga suya.

―Cierra esa bocaza, Afrodita. Si no quieres pasar de diosa de la belleza a diosa mellada.

―Siempre tan bruto.

―Evidentemente ya saben por qué tengo que largarme.

―La linda Perséfone nos dijo esta mañana que ambos tenían trabajo hoy en la noche ―contó Afrodita regresando a su tarea con el cabello de Xena luego de que ésta por su parte volviese a la cama.

―El cual no durará mucho. Por lo que espero hallar las cosas tal y como las dejé.

―Dudo mucho que esta criatura aguante tantas cepilladas, Ares.

―¿Tu haciendo chistes, Afrodita? ¿No que los odiabas porque te sacaban arrugas al reírte? No seas ridícula, sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Vete tranquilo, padre. Es la armonía y el amor lo que se quedan cuidando a tu mortal esta noche.

Sin más que decir o responder Ares que desaparece viendo como una sonriente de Xena se despedía de él con una de sus manos.

…

Ramnonte, antiguo poblado de Arcadia. Tierra al sur de Grecia en donde se reapareció Ares. Específicamente en una zona que aún sostenía a un igualmente antiguo templo. Que aunque ya sufría el deterioro del tiempo y casi en ruinas se mostraba, aún sus columnas podían sostener el alto techo que les arropaba y que tiempo a tras recibía a todos los adoradores de la justicia, de la propia Némesis.

―¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado? ―le tomó por sorpresa la silenciosa de Perséfone―. Adentro nos esperan, ¿sabes? Y no con muy buen agrado. A ti especialmente. Ya sabes, por lo del pasado.

―Sí, por lo de Evander. No me lo recuerdes, ¿quieres? No fue más que una de mis tantas metías de patas.

―Tú vida ha sido toda una metida de patas, Ares.

―Eso dicen. Por cierto, si esto funciona, puedes decirle a las Moiras que se metan la ayuda que le pedí y me negaron por donde más les quepa.

―Sigamos.

Se abrieron paso entre las espesas frángulas típicas de la región. Unos arbustos de espeso follaje que ya tenían cubierta toda la base del templo. Comenzando a crecer hasta entre las hendiduras de las pulidas lozas y bloques de mármol en escaleras y propia entrada de dicho templo. Cruzándola con moderado andar y adentrándose en la oscuridad de éste. Perséfone tan inmutable como era en esos casos mientras que Ares inspeccionando con la vista por todos lados.

―Esto parece más la casa de Medusa que de la propia Némesis.

―Sólo aquí es donde accedió a recibirnos. A recibirte, más bien.

―Y no me quejo. Extrañado estoy que haya aceptado. Después de lo de nuestro hijo…

Continuaron con sus pasos por un ancho pero oscuro corredor que les ofreció la antesala que les recibió tras cruzar la entrada. Al finalizar su recorrido, dieron con un espacio abierto sostenido por columnas ―como todo lugar de esa índole― y con una gigantesca estatua en el altar de fondo. Una escultura de la propia Némesis según se la imaginaban los griegos para el tiempo en el que fue construida. Una mujer con una balanza en una mano y una espada en la otra.

Los dos se quedaron parados mirando descrita estatua. La diosa que representaba no daba señas de encontrarse por ninguna parte. La sala era grande pero bastante abierta como para pensar que alguien pudiese ocultarse en algún rincón. Sólo la parte posterior de la gran estatua podía servir de escondite. Un escondite que ninguna deidad vería por qué usar cuando fácilmente podría hallarse sobre las cabezas de todos en su forma incorpórea. Forma en la que precisamente esperó a sus visitantes la acudida diosa. Revelándose ante éstos con dorada luz antes de que comenzaran a llamarle.

―No es necesario que se quiebre el silencio entre estos muros con un grito ―se les dirigió justo cuando iban a pronunciar su nombre. Posándose entre numerosas y olvidadas espadas que antaño fieles le ofrecieron antes de partir a la guerra. Removiendo a varias de éstas con sus sandalias doradas en perfecta combinación a su atuendo de igual tono―. Desde el primer momento en el que pusieron un pie en esta zona ―continuó―, ya sabía que se encontraban en ella. En especial tú, Ares. El peso que tu maldad produce podría sentirlo a kilómetros.

―Sí, supongo que a estas alturas soy demasiado de especial donde quiera que me meto. ¿Cómo éstas, Néms? ―le saludó como quien también se presta para romper el hielo―. Me alegra que hayas recuperado tu inmortalidad.

―No he bajado del Olimpo, a cuestas de lo que eso pueda perjudicarme, para hablar de mí, Ares.

―Pues que bueno porque si te soy sincero, a mi tan poco me interesa nada de tu vida.

―Sólo queremos saber si nos ayudarás en lo que te pedimos ―se apresuró en decir Perséfone antes que aquella conversación pasase a una discusión.

La diosa de la justicia los miró a ambos con sus azules ojos como si se tratasen de dos mortales a los que debía de juzgar.

―Como todos los demás dioses, no me explico el lazo que te une a Ares ―le habló a Perséfone bajando de su trono y acercándose a ésta―. Eres tan virtuosa como pura de corazón sin importar en el mundo que te encuentres. Sea en el inframundo, sea en lo terrenal, sea en las alturas del Olimpo―. En cambio Ares ―y al nombrarlo que de mismo modo que se le acerca―, es todo lo contrario.

―Cada quien con su vida personal, Néms ―le dice tomando confiadamente un mechón de su ondulado cabello negro―. Nadie tan poco se explica el que te hayas atrevido a pasar una noche conmigo y que de paso quedases embarazada.

―Supongo que ser mortal te hace cometer más estragos que la misma muerte. Y en ese tiempo, para mi lamento, yo me encontraba mortal.

―Oh, querida. Como fuese, igual me supiste riquísima.

La esperada bofetada ante un comentario así en una mujer ofendida no se hizo faltar. Némesis se aseguró de dejar su mano marcada en el dios que una vez la dejó a ella con un hijo semidiós y una persecución que casi le acorta la de por sí ya corta existencia de mortal con la que la habían castigado.

―Tú y Hera han sido lo peor que me ha dado la vida. Lo peor.

Riéndose como el cínico, cretino, desgraciado, descarado y todo lo demás que era; Ares le dio su cara de nuevo diciendo:

―Descuida, no eres la primera ni mucho menos serás la última que ha de maldecirme con todo y madre. Nada más dime una cosa. Por eso de que siempre habrá alguien más detestable que nadie. ¿A quién odias más? ¿A mí por haberte querido arrebatar a nuestro hijo? ¿O a mi madre por haberte arrebatado la inmortalidad?

Una mala mirada, una mucho peor de la que por sí tenía, fue lo que se dibujó en el rostro de Némesis. Malos recuerdos como aquellos era otra cosa para lo que no había venido a escuchar allí, en un antiguo templo suyo en tierra de mortales.

―No hagas que me arrepienta de a ver venido aquí y acceder a ayudarte ―le dictó secamente a éste―. A ti y a esa humana. La conocida Princesa Guerrera. Porque es a ti, y a ella, más a ella, a quienes va destinada mi ayuda.

―Entonces sí ―intervino Perséfone―. Sí intentarás eliminar la maldición de las Erinias.

―Tú lo has dicho, hija de Deméter―. Intentaré hacerlo, y sólo podré si realmente merece ser librada del mal que le afecta.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―pasó a preocuparse un Ares que no estaba para intentos fallidos.

―Lo que perfectamente has entendido ―le dijo sonriente Némesis―. Si la tal Xena realmente no merece la maldición que le han derramado las Erinias, la justicia se inclinará a favor de ella. Pero si no, el peso de sus culpas se encargarán por sí solas de hacerlo en su contra.

―¿Qué dices? Esto no fue lo que hablamos ―pasó a dirigirse a una Perséfone que poco le sorprendía lo escuchado.

―Así es la justicia, da a todos cuanto se merecen según sus actos ―le recordó una aún sonriente de Némesis a un Ares que ya no sonreía más.

―Al diablo con eso. Tú no siempre te aplicaste eso que dictas. Hércules no siempre fue un santo de devoción y aún así no moviste ni un dedo en su contra cuando Hera te pidió que lo hicieras. Razón por la que te quitó tu divinidad y te lanzó de los cielos como eso, como una misma lanza en perfecta picada. Todo por el fortachón de mi maldito medio hermano.

―Pues es a ese maldito medio hermano del que hablas al que precisamente le debes que accediera a darte esto―. Y dicho, que le arroja un frasco con un luminoso contenido dorado―. Suerte la tuya que Hércules aún considere a Xena una amiga suya y que le siga interesando su bien. Suerte la de ella también. Porque no necesité tratar con su persona para bastarme desde las alturas el mal que siempre ha de pesar en su corazón.

Sordo a sus palabras, Ares sostenía el esperanzador frasco deseando con todas sus fuerzas que pudiese tener el efecto librador que esperaba.

―Muchas gracias como quiera, Némesis ―se encargó de transmitir Perséfone siendo claro que de Ares no saldría agradecimiento alguno ni en un millón de años. Pero aunque pareciera mentira, si lo hizo.

―Eh, sí. Gracias Néms. Gracias porque confío en que le funcionará. Últimamente, antes de volverse loca, Xena no me quería ni cerca. Y ahora que está demente, se comporta como una inocente niña. Supongo que con eso ese peso que dictas debe de haber disminuido.

―Que el futuro y tu guerrera misma lo decidan.

―Como digas. Y esto… ¿Qué hago con esto? ―preguntó refiriéndose al frasco―. Porque si te soy sincero en otra cosa, realmente esperaba una de tus flechas lanzadas por tu arco.

―No lo pude recuperar todo cuando adquirí nuevamente mi divinidad. Confórmate con que una punta dorada de mis flechas benignas haya sido diluida en ese frasco junto con la absolución que emana de mi poder y naturaleza misma. Pues hace mucho que mis manos no saben de mi arco. Además, aunque lo tuviese, no me molestaría en usarlo contra un destino que no me incumbe. Que aquí tu guerrera es la amiga de un amigo mío, no la mía. Ya una vez fui castigada por desobedecer a una soberana. Y no me place serlo de nuevo al quebrar las reglas puestas por otro al intervenir directamente en humanos lanzando en persona una flecha como se me permitía en antaño.

―Esta bien, se te entiende ese punto. Sólo dime, ¿cómo le hago con esto?

―Derrámale el contenido sobre sí. Y veremos si su mal es purificado como se purifican todos en un bautismo.

―Perfecto. Bueno pues… ya te di las gracias. Que más me queda por decir. Ah, que esto sólo sea el comienzo de poder hacer nuestras pases algún día y que…

―Aprovecha bien mi ayuda, Ares. Porque será la primera y última que recibas. ―Y transmitida tales palabras de advertencia, Némesis que desaparece en medio del mismo resplandor con el que se presentó.

…

Cuando la mayoría de las aves diurnas debían de estar echadas en sus nidos o ramas a esas horas de la noche, tres urracas hacían la excepción al sobrevolar las alturas que cubrían el unificado pueblo de Aresia.

―_La maldita Princesa Guerrera aún sigue con su corazón latiente y nosotras aquí sin todavía poder acercárnosle. _

_ ―Paciencia, Alecto. Está claro que Ares se está interponiendo. Logrando controlar al menos el terror, las pesadillas, la tristeza y los cargos de conciencia en su preciada guerrera. No obstante, la demencia en ella continúa. Bien que todas la sentimos._

_ ―Megera tiene razón _―opinó Tisífone mentalmente como lo estaban haciendo hasta el momento dada su forma representativa de ave―. _Es cuestión de_ _tiempo para que la enloquecida Princesa Guerrera al fin cometa una verdadera locura. _

Alcanzando una alta y cenicienta nube, las tres hermanas que se posan en ella recuperando su forma humanoide.

―Pero con Ares protegiéndola todo el tiempo…

―Si no me fallan mis sentidos, me parece que en estos momentos no se encuentra a su lado ―dio en acierto Megera a su desesperante hermana Alecto, la castigadora de los asesinatos.

―¿Y qué con eso? Esté o no, seguiremos sin poder acercarnos a esa zorra. Y si lo que dices es cierto, seguramente se encuentra buscando la manera de anular nuestra maldición.

―¿Y desde cuando nuestros poderes han necesitado principalmente del contacto físico para tener efectos algunos? ―inquirió Tisífone, castigadora de la inmoralidad, presintiendo el nuevo plan de su hermana Megera―. Y sobre lo de una solución, difícilmente podrá obtenerla. Menos de nosotras.

―Aquí lo que necesitamos es un nuevo soplo de viento a nuestro favor ―propuso Alecto.

―Que derribe ése obstáculo que nos impide completar nuestra labor ―finalizó la castigadora de la infidelidad, Megera.

Con una nueva ofensiva ideada, las tres en dicho soplo de viento le enviaron. Saliendo de sus bocas una nueva oscura esencia alada que al funcionarse con la de las otras, una nueva y translúcida negra mariposa dio origen. Maldición que descendió entre revoloteos hacia una víctima asignada. Y al igual que las anteriores, en la habitación de Xena penetró. Hallándola plácidamente dormida, en su cuerpo sin problema alguno se adentró. Poniéndole con ello un fin a sus dulces sueños de niña y extinguiéndose en ella la paz obtenida. Escuchando un coro de voces que solamente ella oía. Eran las Erinias las que le hablaban en su conciencia.

―_Despierta, despierta. Tu final está cerca. Estás sola, muy sola. _

Xena se removió en su almohada. Las voces le estaban arañando el alma.

―_No nos ignores, Princesa Guerrera. Hablamos en nombre de tu consciencia. Eres maldad, y estás rodeada de ella. _

_ ―_¿Qué?

Se levantó de golpe mirando a todos lados. Apretando su sábana entre sus manos sin poder ver quién le hablaba.

―¿Te pasa algo, querida?

Abandonando la silla en la que velaba los sueños de su encargada, Afrodita acudió ante ésta.

―Las voces, me hablan.

―Todo es tu imaginación. Vuelve a dormir. Yo estoy aquí.

―No, no. Dile a Ares que venga. Cuando el está mis enemigos no se acercan.

―Ares está muy lejos, Xena. Pero yo estoy aquí.

―No, dile que venga. Él…

―_¿Para qué quieres que venga ese dios? No es más que un demonio que quiere llevarte, que quiere matarte. _

_ ―_No, el es mi guardián, el me protege.

_ ―Porque te quiere para él. Te quiere destruir hundiéndote en su maldad. Como ha querido desde siempre._

_ ―_Mienten, él…

―Xena, cálmate ―le pedía Afrodita comenzando a preocuparse―. ¿Con quién estás hablando? Sólo estamos tú y yo aquí.

―_No es más que un demonio que quiere llevarte al infierno. Aléjate de él. Te quiere destruir. Poco a poco te ha ido envenenando. Él siempre ha sido tu verdadero tormento. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?_

_ ―_¿Mí tormento? ―se dijo más que preguntarse.

―¡Xena! ¡¿Me escuchas?!

Una vez más comenzaba a ver caras horrendas en los que le rodeaban. En Afrodita que intentaba ayudarle y en Harmonía que entraba a la habitación con la misma intención.

―¿Qué le pasa?

―No lo sé ―le responde Afrodita a su hija―. Dormía de lo más tranquila y se levantó diciendo que escuchaba voces.

―Debe ser obra de las Erinias, han de encontrarse cerca.

―Dile a tus hermanos, debieron saber que Ares no se encuentra. Diles que YO dije que las echen al menos ―ordenó valiéndose de su autoridad como diosa olímpica, pero más que nada, como madre.

Harmonía salió a llevar el mandato y por la misma puerta Eris que se asoma. Una vez más le había valido el polvo que pisaba las advertencias de su hermano de no vagabundear por el cuarto piso. Tomándoselo como un desquite personal su repetida falta por eso de haberla obligado hacerse pasar por su más grande enemiga. A tiempo que veía si tenía oportunidad de curiosear en su despacho o en ese dormitorio real al que varias veces se había quedado mirando. Ese en el que meses atrás Ares había logrado tener de Xena lo que tanto había deseado. Una habitación que desde esa noche ya no se volvió a usar aún cuando fue reparada por los daños sufridos. Sólo Eris reparaba en ella. Porque conocía su significado. El lecho de dos reyes. Ansiando ella ser la reina que morase en ella con el rey, dios y hombre que a su modo amaba.

―No es momento para que andes mostrando tu presencia ―le echó Afrodita con una acurrucada de Xena cuya cabeza tenía puesta en su regazo.

―Escuché que la loca gritaba. ¿Qué es lo que vio ahora? ¿El ojo de un cíclope por su ventana?

―Ya, Xena. Nada más no le prestes atención a tus temores y verás cómo se cansan y se van ―le aconsejó Afrodita ignorando grandemente a su media hermana―. ¿Buscas a Gabriella? ―supuso al ver estirar su cuello en búsqueda de su muñeca―. Ten, ella también está a salvo. Y tranquila, ¿ves como sonríe? No tiene miedo. Tú que eres más grande que ella tan poco deberías tenerlo.

Con semejante empalagosa atmósfera a su frente, Eris roló los ojos incrédula de las cosas que últimamente la vida le estaba mostrando.

―Increíble. Increíble verte así con esa perra barata. Ni con la más grande imaginación nadie hubiese podido hacerse una imagen de ti y la Princesa Guerrera como precisamente están ahora. Porque tal vez no la odiabas como yo. Pero de que te caía como vinagre, te caía.

―Xena sólo fue una mujer de acorazado corazón y una sangre congelada. Así su vida le hizo ser hasta que la bondad del amor llegó a su alma. El amor de una maravillosa e infinita amistad. Amistad que le urge volver a tener.

―Sí, sí. Y tú piensas dársela con tus ridículos mimos.

Con su muñeca en mano, Xena no daba signos de querer dormirse. Pero al menos ya no gritaba.

―No, no es la mía la que realmente necesita.

Apestándole ya la situación, Eris dio por una pérdida de tiempo el encontrarse allí. Disponiéndose a marcharse hasta que las recién aparecidas presencias de Ares y Perséfone le hicieron cambiar de parecer.

―Afrodita, ya te puedes… ―La presencia de su discordiana hermana le hacen interrumpir sus palabras hacia la primera del amor para encararle―. Eris ―le nombró arrastradamente al verla―. ¿Qué haces aquí de perfecta arrimada? Lárgate si no quieres pasar un buen tiempo colgando de tus cabellos.

―Si es así como único puedo recibir contacto tuyo, me atrevo a decir que me quedo a esperar a que cumplas tu amenaza ―le trasmitió acariciándole el centro de su pecho como siempre acostumbraba a hacer.

―Ares, el remedio ―le trajo a algo más importante Perséfone a su espalda.

―Cierto. Eh, Eris. Cambio de castigo. Quédate para que veas cómo Xena regresa a su normalidad mientras que tú te retuerces por dentro con todos esas ideas y falsas esperanzas que tenías.

Cruzándose de brazos y con una mala mirada, Eris comienza a desear que el tal remedio traído se vuelva nada como en nada se vuelve la espuma del mar al quedarse en la arena.

―No es seguro que funcione ―le advierte Perséfone.

―Funcionará. Así que has a un lado esa vibra de ave de mal agüero que de vez en cuando te sale, y observemos.

―Ares ―se le dirige esta vez Afrodita―. Sea lo que sea que tengas ahí, sería mejor que lo dejaras para mañana. Xena lleva unos minutos de haber sufrido otro ataque.

Tenía que estar ciego si no lo creía. El tembloroso cuerpo de Xena no podía decir lo contrario. Recibiendo explicaciones antes de llegar a pedirlas.

―Ya fueron a buscarlas ―entra diciendo Harmonía que no esperaba encontrase con la habitación llena―. Al menos eso me… Me dieron a entender ―culmina pasando entre su tía Eris a quien poco grata le era.

―Las Erinias debieron de provocarle otro mal ―explica Afrodita.

―Entonces, no esperemos más. Arranquémosle de raíz y permanentemente ese mal junto con todos cuantos le hayan echado.

―Ares, de veras que no creo…

―Hazte a un lado, Afrodita. No voy a esperar un segundo más teniendo el medio en mis manos para acabar con esta maldita pesadilla.

No veía bien en hacerlo, pero sí que los asuntos de su hermano no eran cosa suya. Sino de él. Y suyas también eran sus decisiones y modos al momentos de solucionarlos. Desprendiéndose de Xena y del abrazo que le daba, se alejó de la cama. Dejando a la temerosa y desconfiada trastornada guerrera apegada contra el espaldar de su cama.

―Permitan los hados y este nuevo exorcismo se haga mierda ―deseó a lo bajito Eris. Perséfone al frente suyo, se giró para transmitirle una de sus serenas miradas en las que no se sabía si bien o mal te miraba.

En la cama, Ares trepaba colocando una de sus rodillas seguida de la otra. Por su lado, Xena abrazaba su muñeca de rubios cabellos contra su pecho. Unas voces comenzaban a repetirse en su cabeza.

_"No es más que un demonio que quiere llevarte al infierno. Aléjate de él. Te quiere destruir. Poco a poco te ha ido envenenando. Él siempre ha sido tu verdadero tormento. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?"_

―Veneno.

―¿Qué dices, nena? Ven, échate para acá que te tengo una cura ―le dijo Ares agarrándola por uno de sus brazos y tirándola hacia él―. Ahora no te muevas que esto va ser rápido y sencillo.

Temblando de miedo, Xena se dejó atrapar por los brazos de aquel que hasta hace poco veía como su guardián. Abrazando más fuerte su muñeca, volteó su cara apegándola contra el hombro que le daba. Sus ojos comenzaban una vez más a ver monstruos en los rostros de todos los que la rodeaban. Incluso en el de Ares. Por más que quiso, intentó decirse a sí misma que era su imaginación. Pero el coro de voces que resonaban en su cabeza no le ayudaban en lo absoluto en esa tarea.

_"No es más que un demonio que quiere llevarte al infierno. Aléjate de él. Te quiere destruir. Poco a poco te ha ido envenenando. Él siempre ha sido tu verdadero tormento. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?"_

Teniéndola sentada a su frente, Ares no perdió tiempo para abrir el frasco entregado por Némesis. Y brindándole una caricia al rostro de Xena, le sonrió subiendo dicho frasco sobre su cabeza. En medio de su temor y nervios, Xena cerró los ojos mientras que su mandíbula temblaba involuntariamente.

«Veneno», se repitió en su mente. Apegando más de la cuenta su muñeca como si le estuviese protegiendo o esperase protección de ésta. Segura que ninguna de las dos podía ser, abrió sus ojos de repente y sin que Ares se lo imaginase, le golpeó la mano mandando a los aires el abierto frasco antes de que su contenido fuese derramado sobre ella.

―¡MALDICIÓN!

El frasco acabó haciéndose añicos contra un muro y todo su contenido salpicado en éste no perdió tiempo para evaporarse en una nube dorada tras comenzar a correrse. En la habitación, únicamente a Eris le pareció estupendo el hecho.

―¡Oh, maldición! ¡Pero qué has hecho! ¡¿Qué has hecho, mujer?!

Si antes tenía miedo, ahora que su guardián se transformaba en ese demonio del que le advirtieron, claramente debía de temer aún más. No siendo para menos cuando éste le cortaba la circulación de sus antebrazos al zarandearla por éstos a tiempo que le gritaba. Y ella que no dejaba de abrazar a su muñeca Gabriella con todas sus fuerzas. Comenzando a llorar y también a gritar. Recibiendo el cabello de dicha muñeca sus primeras lágrimas.

―Ares, Ares. ¡Ares, cálmate! ―le haces daño ―pedía Afrodita intentando separarlo de una completamente aterrada de Xena.

―¡En ese maldito frasco estaba tu cura, Xena! Sí que estás loca. ¡Estás demente!

―Ares, yo te lo advertí. Estaba asustada y la estás asustando más ―continuaba Afrodita tratando de alejarlo.

―Muy demente, pero muy demente has de estar como para haber mandado al infierno lo único que podía sanarte ―proseguía un endemoniado de Ares por su parte.

―Déjame en paz, demonio ―le pedía entre gimoteos la trastornada de Xena―. Me querías envenenar, destruir. Ellas me lo dijeron.

―No, no quería. Pero sabes qué, ahora creo que sí quiero. Porque si tú estás demente, más demente estoy yo. ―Y dictado esto, que la arroja de espaldas a la cama en donde continuó sacudiéndole.

―¡Suéltame! Déjame, déjame…

―¡Ares!

―Padre, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

Afrodita y también Harmonía intentaron apartarlo una vez más, pero ambas fueron apartadas por Ares con gran brusquedad.

―Eso es, mátala. Se lo merece por ser tan mal agradecida ―escupía Eris por otro lado.

―Ya estaba arto de todo, Xena. ¡Arto! Y tenías que venir a joderlo todo con una simple niñería tuya.

―No, suéltame. Déjame ir.

―¡La lastimas, Ares! ¡Le haces daño! ―se escuchaba a Afrodita desde el otro lado de la cama.

―Estaba arto, desde verte sufrir hasta de este maldito trapo de muñeca a la que te apegaste ―expresó con ira arrancándole de las manos a su querida Gabriella para arrojarla violentamente contra el mismo muro en donde fue a parar el frasco. Como consecuencia de ello, la cabeza de dicha muñeca terminó desprendida de su torso.

―¡Gabriella! ¡La mataste! ¡Mataste a Gabriella!

Como pudo, Xena se giró de costado para poder ver a su decapitada amiga sin importarle ya los golpes que su guardián transformado en demonio daba sobre el colchó a ambos lados suyos al encontrarse todavía sobre ella,

―¡Ese maldito trapo no está vivo! Deja ya de comportarte como una demente y vuelve a la normalidad, ¿quieres? ¡¿Quieres?! ―le gritaba en su cabeza mientras le tiraba de sus cabellos.

Sobre él volvían a estar Afrodita y Harmonía. Pero por capricho del destino, ni las dos juntas con todos sus poderes podían apaciguar la ira que en esos momentos sentía el mismo dios de la guerra. En el colchón Xena continuaba llorando como una niña aterrada y ya Ares se preparaba para callarla con una buena cachetada.

―Ya fue suficiente, Ares. ―Con una sola mano, Perséfone detuvo a Ares antes de que pudiese arrepentirse de su acto―. Creo que puedes entender que no es culpa de ella.

Sí aceptó o no que así era, sólo él lo supo. Pero de que aceptó ante todos de que se había pasado en su coraje, sí lo hizo. Se levantó de encima de Xena aunque el mal carácter aún estuviese plasmado en su rostro. Y sin decir poco o nada, se marchó de la habitación con el trinar de sus botas. Dejando a una traumatizada de Xena que rápido se arrastró entre llantos hacia su rota muñeca. Al fondo, satisfecha con lo que había visto, Eris lucía una sonrisa que demostraba cuanto le placía lo sucedido.

―Se te cumplió el deseo, Discordia ―le dijo Perséfone al acercársele y dejar a Afrodita y a Harmonía con la tarea de calmar a Xena―. Espero que al menos estés satisfecha.

Respondiéndole con una sonrisa más abierta, Eris se desapareció de la habitación realmente conforme con lo que había visto. Era más que claro que en ésta se había encontrado ella.

…

Era de madrugada, como siempre, desde el horizonte este la claridad comenzaba a verse anunciando al sol saliente. Un rápido y veloz destello igual a una estrella fugaz descendió del cielo a la tierra cayendo en lo alto de un monte frente a esa claridad naciente. Quienes estaban ahí, le reconocieron como quien era, el dios mensajero.

―Les traigo un mensaje, hijas de la noche.

De entre las sombras que una cueva en esas alturas producía, tres cuerpos femeninos salieron a recibir al recién llegado. Se trataba de las Erinias.

―Que sorpresa, Hermes. Que vengas a transmitirnos un aviso ―articuló seseantemente Megera frente a sus dos hermanas restantes.

―En el Olimpo se están cansando de la espera, Erinias. Aseguraron poder cumplir con su trabajo, y la Princesa Guerrera continúa con el alma en el cuerpo.

―Ya está más allá que acá, mensajerillo. No falta mucho para que su cabeza estalle ―le aseguró Alecto.

―Le hemos maldecido con la más severas de las demencias ―dijo Tisífone―. Y ya su cuerpo viene sufriendo los males en su cabeza. Sino muere por alguna disfunción y serio traumatismo cerebral, será su corazón el que ya no dé para más.

―En las alturas se tiene sin cuidado el cómo muera siempre y cuando que así sea. Cumplan con su trato, Erinias. O nosotros tan poco cumpliremos con el nuestro. ―Y dictado su mensaje, Hermes que despliega las pequeñas alas de sus tobillos y cabeza para elevarse en el aire y salir expedido hacia dichas alturas de donde mismo vino.

―Pues a nosotras no ―habló seriamente Megera―. Porque ésta también es nuestra venganza.

…

No había querido comer en todo el día. No siendo para menos con lo sucedido en la noche anterior. En la que después de sostener su decapitada muñeca entre sus brazos, la luz de la luna fue la única compañía a la que le permitió permanecer en su cuarto. Quedándose sola con su llanto y con Gabriella rota entre sus brazos. Ignorante de la ayuda que Afrodita quiso darle al querer reparársela. Prevaleciendo por ende su triste pena.

―Lamento que te haya sucedido esto, Gabriella ―le dijo a su inerte muñeca sobre su cama. En donde la había colocado sobre una de las almohadas con su desprendida cabeza apegada a su torso de trapo―. Aunque fue corto nuestro tiempo juntas, fuiste mi mejor y única amiga en esta pesadilla en la que vivo. Duerme tranquila ahora mientras esperas mi compañía de nuevo. Que yo también deseo poder dormir en infinita paz algún día.

Le rodeó con florecillas que obtuvo del ramo que nunca faltaba en su mesa de noche por manos de Maya y Calantha. Finalmente le cubrió con una translúcida tela azul que rasgó de alguna prenda. Sobre esta viene y coloca una coronita con iguales flores sumándose enseguida unas nuevas lágrimas suyas que lucieron como roció sobre los blancos pétalos en éstas.

Terminada su fúnebre labor, quiso acostarse al lado de su sepultada amiga. Queriendo tal vez seguirla a esa segura paz en la que se imaginaba que ya estaba. Sin saber que para alguien como ella, la paz era algo que nunca estaba a su fácil alcance.

―_Huye, escapa, líbrate de sus garras._

Las voces nuevamente cobraban vida en su interior. Llevándose las manos a su cabeza como respuesta.

―_Acabará contigo. Ya viste su ira. Vendrá a ti y te hará pedazos. Tienes que alejarte de él. Huir lejos. _

―¿Huir?

Su corazón comenzaba agitarse de nuevo. Ya el terror le volvía a invadir el pecho. Ya su mente le venía dando la razón a las voces que escuchaba. Si no quería terminar igual que su muñeca, a su creer más le valía que huyera.

_Tock, tock. _

―Sólo vine a traerle un vaso de leche, princesa ―anunció Maya tras entrar en la estancia con una bandeja y dicha bebida sobre ésta―. Ya sé que no quiso tan poco cenar, pero al menos debe acostarse con algo en el estómago que no es sano para nadie pasar hambre.

Xena no soltó palabra alguna respecto a su alimento traído. Sus abiertos ojos se encontraban puestos en algo más que le era muchísimo más importante que cualquier otra cosa. La libertad.

Fuera del templo, alguien más ansiaba verse libre de otra cosa. Estaría a gusto si la compañía que tenía a su lado fuese realmente su preciada guerrera. Siendo explicable todos sus gestos de mera hipocresía para con ésta. Su odiosa y discordiana hermana.

―No te parece fabuloso, querido hermano. Como en los viejos tiempos. Tú, yo, y toda una masa de fieles adorándonos hasta la muerte.

―Con tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos me es suficiente castigo, Eris. Al menos ten la misericordia de cerrar tu boca y con ello privar a mis oídos de tan repugnantes recuerdos.

―Oh, vamos. Ni que la hubiésemos pasado tan mal en esos tiempos.

Tomando provecho de su trabajo como suplente de la Princesa Guerrera, Eris se acercaba y acariciaba a su hermano como seguramente no podría en cualquier otro momento. Para mayor recompensa, de vez en cuando Ares se veía en la obligación de corresponderle. Porque ante todos ella era Xena, la Princesa Guerrera al lado del mismo dios de la guerra.

―Saca partido de todo cuanto puedas, hermanita. Que al terminar esta mierda, ambos sabemos que sitio nos espera. Tú en el tuyo, y muy lejos de éste, yo en el mío.

―No creas, Ares ―le atrajo su atención volteándole su rostro con una de sus manos―. Estoy consciente del sabor a mentira de tu cercanía en este momento. Pero al menos me basta saber, que tú a su vez sabes cuan verdadera es la que yo te ofrezco.

―Sigue diciendo estupideces, y te mostraré la parte poco amorosa que existe entre Xena y yo ―le dio por avisada apartando su mano ácidamente.

―No es necesario. He sido espectadora de muchas de ella. Pero si existe una favorita, esa fue la de anoche. Te juro que casi creía que la matabas ―le confesó con una sonrisa volviendo a enredar sus manos entre uno de sus brazos.

Con ése último comentario, Ares que le sujeta la muñeca de una de esas manos y prácticamente exprimiéndole hasta los huesos le dice:

―Ca-lla-te.

Nadie lo notó, pero la cara que puso Eris revelaba bastante dolor. Teniendo que contener sus gritos consciente de lo que le convenía. Ambos se encontraban frente a una gran masa de mortales. Dentro de la cual destacaban la recién llegada tropa espartana compuesta por unos cuarenta guerreros cargados con honor y valentía. Honrados por poder conocer en persona al mismo dios de la guerra y a su figura representativa en la tierra, la Princesa Guerrera. O eso creían en esos momentos. El tiempo diría si realmente llegarían a conocer la verdadera Xena. Mientras, para ellos y para todos los presentes en aquella plaza, los tributos y honores que otorgaban lo recibían la verdadera pareja de soberanos.

―Señor, Princesa Guerrera ―se les dirigió un guerrero aresiano tras inclinarse ante ambos―; los espartanos esperan.

Con cara de quien no entiende de qué le hablan, Ares arrugó su frente y pidiendo que se le llenara su copa aguardó a que su fiel informante abundara más en lo que transmitía.

―Sólo quieren que el mejor de tus hombres luche con el de los suyos ―le explicó entre dientes Eris en vista de todos los rostros que aguardaban por igual consentimiento.

―Oh, las estupideces del honor y todo lo que vaya dado de su mano ―opinó a lo bajito Ares―. Desde luego ―pasó a dirigirse en voz alta al público en general―. Como siempre, que la victoria sea anunciada tras la primera gota de sangre del oponente ―marcó las reglas brindando con su recién llenada copa. Siendo correspondido en igual gesto por el general espartano desde el otro extremo de la plaza.

Tras esto, animado por los suyos, un alto y grotesco guerrero espartano se presentó luciendo su pesado escudo e igual pesada espada al juzgar por su grosor. No pasó mucho para que dentro de los aresios un voluntario se ofreciera a representar a su pueblo con igual armas. Acompañados por un retumbar de tambores, se encaminaron al centro de la plaza en donde los golpes contra el cuero cesaron marcando igual silencio entre el público presente. Con ello, un cuerno que suena y ambos guerreros que se preparan para su lucha.

―Tal vez debí de haber dicho a muerte ―comentó Ares apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos como cualquiera consumido por el aburrimiento―. Esos dos elefantes seguramente me dejaran al pueblo sin comida.

Entre tanto Ares sobrellevaba su aburrimiento en la plaza, la trastornada Xena escapaba de los muros en los que la mantenía encerrada. A su favor estaba el conocer el trayecto por donde sus descalzos pies se desplazaban. Así no recordara o supiera el cómo lo sabía. Dejándose llevar por las imágenes grabadas en su mente, una salida en la prisión que la encerraba alcanzó. Evadiendo vigilia alguna, no tardó en encontrarse en un campo abierto alumbrado por la claridad de la alta luna llena. Ahí, se dejó caer de rodillas sumamente cansada. Desde que se había logrado escapar del templo nunca paró de correr. Siguiendo de largo el abierto terreno que se le ofrecía en dirección al bosque. Siguiendo también las mismas voces en su cabeza que le incitaban a adentrarse en él.

―_Sigue así. Pronto estarás libre. Completamente libre._

Quería seguir, pero sus temblorosas piernas le exigían un descanso. Amenazando con flaquear sino se detenía para retomar aliento. Prestándoles atención a su aviso, se tumbó en la fresca hierba. Y de que sólo estaría en ella por unos pocos minutos, se quedó tumbada por más de un cuarto de hora. Devolviéndole las lágrimas a su rostro y el pesar a su alma. Llorando de nuevo hasta que la hechizante luna le hizo olvidar por esos instantes la razón por la que allí se encontraba. Girándose boca arriba para verle mientras su agitada respiración se fue normalizando, para luego quedarse de costado y acariciar los capullos de las florecillas que crecían entre la hierba. Sin imaginar jamás lo asechada que se encontraba entre ellas.

―Miren nada más lo que hoy nos regala la noche, caballeros ―escuchó una ronca voz a su espalda―. Un fresco capullo de primavera. ¡Una ninfa entre la hierba!

―Sí, está bastante hermosa ―opinó un segundo.

―Lo mismo que deliciosa ―abundó un tercero.

Reconociendo una amenaza como cualquiera que intuición tuviese, Xena se puso de pie con apuro deseando que los viles siete guerreros que comenzaban a rodearle sólo fuese nuevamente su imaginación.

―¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, nena? ―le cuestionó el primero―. ¿No sabes que las niñas que no duermen en sus casas siempre se las comen los lobos?

―Debe ser una mísera aldeana de las tantas que hay en esta tierra ―concluyó otro atrapando a una atemorizada de Xena por uno de sus brazos mientras que uno más se hacía de ella sujetándola por su cintura y callándole sus gritos―. Una pobre diabla con la que recompensarnos el maldito calvario de servir como guerreros en este lugar ―continuó con sus evaluaciones acabando de atemorizarla con el filo de un cuchillo que por su rostro y pecho pasaba.

―No, esperen. Y si nos castigan por ello. Y si… ―temió uno al fondo.

―Ay, por favor―resopló dicho primero―. Ya no empieces con tus maricadas. Nos la merecemos por servir aquí. Apenas llevamos unas dos semanas en ésta maldita región y nos ha sido más que suficiente para percatarnos de que nada es como lo pintaban. Comenzando por la paga. Por lo que clavarnos a esta zorrilla de campo nos será buena recompensa por todo lo que nos andan debiendo.

―Jeje, será mejor que comencemos a hacer turnos muchachos ―estuvo en total acuerdo quien la tenía sostenida―. Y teniendo en cuenta que yo soy quien la tengo, creo que… ¡Aush! ¡Maldita zorra!

Librándose del agarre de su captor tras morderle la mano con la que le mantenía callada y propinarle un merecido codazo en una de sus costillas, Xena se escurrió entre las otras manos que intentaron hacerse con ella tirándole de su bata blanca y mismos cabellos. Valiéndole poco el dolor que sentía, no le importó dejar entre las sucias manos de éstos varios de sus cabellos con tal de poder escapar de esa banda de verdaderos demonios que ansiaban devorarle.

―Atrápenla, es nuestra ―ordenaba quien debía de tener más liderazgo entre todos, el primero que la describió como un capullo. Coincidiendo en su mismo pensar la mayoría de sus colegas.

―Ven aquí nena.

―Hoy nos harás la noche.

Sin importarle tan poco las hincadas de piedras que de vez en cuando sufrían la planta de sus pies, no paró por nada del mundo. Que a su entender y el de muchas otras en su lugar, mejor sería terminar con unas plantas sangrantes que en manos de aquellos desgraciados. Viniéndole el arrepentimiento por ello de haber huido del templo y de la misma seguridad que éste le proveía. Lugar en el que mientras su suerte peligraba, su ausencia esperaba ser echada de menos. Y sería su destino en aquellos momentos quien dependiera de cuán rápido fuese notificada su fuga. De cuán rápido también fuese descubierta.

Entre tanto la aterrada y trastornada de Xena se las hacía para escapar de los perros que le perseguían, en el templo Calantha subía las escaleras al cuarto piso. Era el rato el que esperaba que Maya regresase de la habitación de la Princesa Guerrera. Imaginándose muchas razones para su demora. Desde hallarse reparando la muñeca de la niña mujer que les había tocado atender, hasta algún estúpido cuento que ésta referida le hubiese pedido hacer. Pero nunca jamás le pasó por la mente que pudiese hallarla como la halló.

―¡Oh, dioses! ¡¿Maya, estás bien?!

Era de esperarse. Al ver las puertas de la habitación abiertas de par en par, una mala espina le hincó en su pecho. Seguido de un golpe al toparse con su compañera inerte en el suelo producto de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. En su fuga, Xena le había estampado el florero de cerámica de su mesa de noche. Dejándole sólo inconsciente como pudo entender Calantha al examinarle.

―¡Respóndeme, Maya! ¿Y la princesa?

Estando bien la que se había vuelto su amiga, la desaparecida Xena pasó a tomar la mayor prioridad. Dejando la inconsciente de Maya con un cojín bajo su cabeza para salir ella a toda prisa a divulgar la noticia. Dictándoselo a toda voz a los escasos guardias con los que se tropezó en todo el trayecto hasta la salida del templo. Siendo éstos relativamente pocos como para poder hacer mucho organizadamente. Los pocos que conocían el serio problema de demencia de la que ahora dudaban si sería su futura reina. Pasando todos a buscarla por cuanto recóndito lugar existiese en el templo.

Presintiendo de que debía ser también el rato en el que la trastornada Xena ya no se encontraba en el templo, Calantha salió de esté para buscar mayor ayuda. Más desesperada que nunca al presentir también de que la elegida por Ares debía de estar sufriendo algún nuevo mal aparte de la locura con la que le habían maldecido. Como una extraña conexión pocamente explicable en palabras. No pudiendo hacer otra cosa más que creer en tal aviso y concentrarse en que no se cumpliera.

―Ey, ¿por qué tanta prisa, fierecilla? ―le bloqueó su rápido paso con su caballo quien nunca olvidaría los golpes que ella le dio en su orgullosa cara. Viéndola correr como eso mismo con lo que la describía, como una fierecilla, Tarkan no perdió tiempo para atravesársele con su caballo en su camino y tal vez poder reclamarle dichos golpes de los que aún no se olvidaba.

―Rápido, llévame a la plaza ―exigió la desesperada de Calantha brincando torpemente sobre el lomo del corcel.

―Eh, tranquila. ¿Cuál es la prisa, fierecilla?

―¡Que me lleves a la maldita plaza ahora! ¿O es que te tienes que bajar del caballo para oír bien?

―Válgame, que carácter. En serio que te debe urgir ir allá. Pero esta bien, acepto llevarte. Mas sabrás que más tarde voy a cobrarte.

Harta de su palabrería, fue ella misma quien puso en marcha el caballo al golpearle su costado como según había visto millares de veces. Logrando al instante la rapidez que necesitaba y deseando tras ésta que no fuese demasiado tarde para cualquiera que fuese ese mal presentimiento que palpitaba junto a su corazón.

En no que todo esto se daba en la tierra, en el alto cielo en su forma incorpórea, las causantes del problema se le cambiaban los planes.

―_No peleemos con el Destino, hermanas. Pues nos parece que este giro va a ser más divertido que lo que teníamos planeado. Necesitando solamente agregarle un toque para que nos sepa a gusto._

―_Ni que lo digas, Megera _―estuvieron en total de acuerdo éstas en medio de sonoras y macabras risas que se esparcieron entre las corrientes del aire. Mismas corrientes que usaron para enviar su maldad a como diera de lugar. Con la diferencia de que en vez de ir dirigida a su principal objetivo, Xena, ésta cayó sobre sus desgraciados perseguidores. Produciendo al instante en éstos el efecto deseado.

Incrementada la maldad que de por sí ya tenían, los guerreros ―muy molestos por el trabajo que su presa les había hecho pasar― estuvieron de acuerdo en otra cosa más. La crueldad que las furias acaban de agrandar en sus interiores así lo provocaba.

―Capullo, este maldito maratón que nos has hecho dar te saldrá bien caro ―protestó en nombre de todos el que llevaba ante dicho liderazgo―. Te haremos pedazos por eso. ¡Te lo juro!

Escuchándoles, la trastornada Xena no quería detenerse jamás. Pero ya sus lastimados pies le impedían continuar avanzando con suma rapidez. Traicionándoles en medio de un tropezón que le tumbó al suelo en el que apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse. Arrastrándose varias veces antes de ser alcanzada por uno de aquellos demonios ante sus ojos y volver a caer por no mirar por donde pisaba. Sufriendo las magulladuras que le regaló el empinado terreno por el que cayó rodando. Quedando ya sin fuerzas para poder levantarse de nuevo. Haciéndolo como quiera así fuese a puras rastras. Deseando alcanzar el bosque a escasos metros al que las voces en su cabeza siempre le llamaron atravesar para poder salvarse.

A punto de agotarse el tiempo que definiría el destino de la maldecida Xena, Calantha que hace que Tarkan interrumpa la batalla de honor y cierre de alianza al obligarle atravesar la plaza con todo y corcel. Y antes de que el mismo Ares exigiese una explicación del menos predilecto de sus generales (Tarkan) o de la poco grata para su persona y misma conveniencia de Calantha, es ésta misma quien sale hablando.

―Se ha escapado del templo y créame cuando le digo que algún mal debe de estar sufriendo.

Abriendo sus ojos como todo a quien le toman por sorpresa, Ares no esperó a creer o no en las palabras de la audaz de Calantha. Desapareciendo de la plaza al instante sin importarle medio comino la celebración y el propio cierre de alianza que allí se efectuaba. Su preocupación por Xena siempre sería más importante ante todo. Y no sólo para él.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes fiera de bosque? ―Y sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de su pasajera, Tarkan que le da arranque a su caballo con todo y ella aún montada sobre él―. Sujétate bien, fiera de bosque. Porque si te caes, ahí te quedas ―le aseguró atravesando la plaza de nuevo.

Sentada en su trono con el físico de Xena, Eris se quedó con una mueca de fastidio ante el problema por el que se mataban por resolver.

De vuelta a las cercanías del bosque, la trastornada Xena logró adentrarse en él. Pero para su lamento, la esperanza de poder salvarse volvía a decaer. Traicionándole esta vez su bata blanca al quedar enredada entre las secas ramas de un arbusto. Y aunque tiró de ella haciéndola girones, ya tenía cuatro manos encima que le separaron los pies de la tierra llevándosela ante otros que no demoraron en estrujarle su blanca piel.

―Te tenemos, muñeca.

―Y esta vez que no te nos vas a escapar.

―Te poseeremos tantas veces, que terminarás en el desmayo. Eso te lo juramos.

Gritó, pataleó y golpeó a sus agresores como bien pudo. Pero sola y sin recordar la fuerte guerrera que era, no era más que una conejilla ante las fauces de lobos.

―¡Libérenme, demonios! Déjenme libre, en paz. Quítense de…

―¡Calla! ―le cortó sus gritos con una fuerte bofetada uno a tiempo que los demás comenzaron a reírse por el acto del que les encabezaba.

Con su rostro de lado y cabello cubriéndole gran parte de la cara, por vez primera la trastornada Xena se quedó inmóvil entre las manos de sus captores y alcoholizadas bocas que ansiaban con degustar su piel.

―Ah ―exhaló quien la tenía sujetada por su cintura tras aspirar el aroma de su cabello―. Sí así huele, ya me muero por saber a cómo sabe.

―Que comience la fila, señores ―exhortó el cabecilla de todos mientras se dedicaba a subirle la falda―. Porque desflorar a este capullo nos tomará hasta el…

Una patada en su asquerosa boca por parte de la trastornada de Xena le hizo caerse hacia atrás con todo y sucias fantasías. Acompañándole quien la mantenía sujetada al recibir un codazo como su anterior compañero y un empujón que lo envió al suelo. De seguido dos más que le intentan sujetar de nuevo pero lo impide pateándole a uno en su estómago y a otro con más mala suerte en su entrepierna. Pena que no pudo ser igual de rápida con otros dos que le golpearon en su espalda mandándola al suelo en donde fue pateada en su mismo vientre por el hastiado cabecilla cuya boca ensangrentada manifestaba su coraje interno.

―Parece que eres de las que sólo entienden con mano dura, perra maldita ―le dijo levantándola por sus cabello y atestándole una segunda bofetada que le mandó al suelo de boca. Ahí, el llanto que venía conteniendo se comenzó a desbordar por sus ojos en compañía de la ira que le hacía arrancar la tierra y apretarla fuertemente entre sus manos―. Arrástrenla bajo este árbol ―le ordenó a los demás aflojándose el cierre de sus pantalones y dando a entender con ello que sería quien comenzaría primero―. Acabaremos con esto ahora y luego le dejaremos ahorcada como la maldita zorra que es.

Uno atacó su orden encaminándose hasta el ya casi desfallecido cuerpo de Xena. Mas cuando la iba a coger para echársela a encima, una flecha le mandó de espaldas al suelo tras impactarle en su hombro.

―¡Pero qué diablos! ―se sorprendió el cabecilla.

De inmediato, todos sacaron sus espadas.

―Preséntate quien quiera que seas, mal nacido ―exhortó uno.

―Los únicos mal nacidos son ustedes, humanos.

―¿Qué?

Los sorprendidos guerreros vieron salir a un torso humano entre los arbustos. Mas no pudieron clasificar del mismo modo la otra mitad restante.

―¡Por el infierno, es un centauro!

―Era cierto, sí tienen a uno aquí.

―Sí, muy interesante muchachos. Un mito hecho real. Pero si se ponen más atentos y recuerdan los cuentos, nos parece que la bestia ésta quiere hacerse con nuestro festín de esta noche ―alertó el cabecilla.

―Largo de aquí, humanos desgraciados. Su presencia me asquea a mí y a este pacífico bosque.

―Lárgate tú, cuadrúpedo. Si no quieres perder tus pesuñas ―amenazó el mismo cabecilla acercándose a la mítica criatura con su espada. Obteniendo con ello el roce de una flecha en una pierna.

―Estoy fallando a apropósito. La próxima flecha irá directo al corazón de quien ose dar un paso más hacia el frente. Ahora, lárguense de este bosque de inmediato.

―Jaja, como quieras, cuadrúpedo. Sólo nos llevamos a nuestro juguete de esta noche ―accedió de "buena" forma uno.

―A esta mujer nadie le vuelve a poner una mano encima ―gruñó el centauro, quien no era otro que Boyan, estirando más la cuerda de su arco.

En eso, una claridad se hace ver sobre las cabezas de todos obligándoles a cerrar sus ojos. Para cuando los abrieron, el resplandor azulado que vieron amenguaba dejando ver la figura humanizada del dios que dominaba la tierra que sostenía sus pasos.

―De eso no me queda la menor duda ―expresó un recién aparecido de Ares con ambas manos a su espalda y un labio pinchado entre sus dientes como quien contiene una explosiva ira de momento mientras analizaba seriamente la atmósfera de ese presente. Comprendiendo enseguida los minutos extra que le había regalado el descendiente de Borias al detener a los agresores de su amada guerrera―. Ni a mi preciada amante ―continuó―, ni a ninguna otra. Porque caballeros, esta noche hoy ustedes se mueren. Que no les quepa la menor duda de eso ―les juró enviando unas esferas de fuego hacia los cielos producto del inmenso coraje que a su vez le producía el ver el estado de Xena. Al borde de la inconsciencia en la húmeda tierra.

Arrodillados en el suelo, los nuevos reclutas no podían creer que su primer encuentro con el dios de esas tierras se estuviese dando de ese modo. Mucho menos que la mujer que estuvieron a punto de forzar fuese la famosa Princesa Guerrera que todos conocían. Lástima para ellos que en su caso sólo hubiese sido de nombre y no en persona para así poder haberle reconocido.

―¿Qué dice, señor? ¿Su mujer?

―Sí, lombriz de letrina ―le respondió Ares al aterrado cabecilla al atraerlo hacia una de sus manos y sujetarle―. De las miles de mujeres de ésta tierra, tú y tus cabrones compinches han tenido la mala suerte de meterse con la mía. Y me la van a pagar. Bien caro que me la van a pagar. ―Dando por hecho sus palabras, a todos los restantes que los eleva en los aires para mandarlos expedidos contra el duro tronco de un árbol. No tenía que prescindir de su larga vida como para imaginar lo que habían tratado de hacer con su guerrera. Utilizando de momento las propias armas de éstos para retenerlos al levitarlas y pegarlas a sus cuellos mientras se hacía cargo del primero que aún sujetaba.

No muy lejos de ahí, a toda marcha descendiendo entre colina y colina se acercaba Tarkan con Calantha bien sujetada a su espalda y tres hombres más que reunión a toda prisa por el camino. La chica había visto salir dentro del bosque las candentes esferas lanzadas por Ares y en dirección a su punto de partida con apuro se dirigían. Al llegar al margen del bosque, los gritos de agonía de los que pagaban su condena fue lo primero que escucharon. Porque lo primero que vieron fue a la inconsciente de Xena sobre el lomo de…

―¿Boyan? ―se extrañó Tarkan al verle―. ¿Qué haces con Xena, cuadrúpedo?

―Como pueden ver, adentro hay mucho que se está quemando ―indicó éste a un bosque humeante mientras se agachaba un poco para que tomasen el cuerpo de Xena―. Su reina tiene suerte de que me hallase de caza en esta parte del bosque. Ahora es el dios de todos ustedes el que se encarga de los que quisieron dañarle. No quedándome más que decir que siempre se tiene al dios que se merece. ―Y sin tener por qué quedarse más tiempo allí, le brinda una última mirada al interior del bosque y sale a todo galope por su margen este.

―Realmente me sorprende que le hubiese ayudado ―comenta Tarkan sin tener mucha atención por parte de Calantha y sus otros tres compañeros armados que apenas se atrevían adentrarse en el bosque así su deber los llamase―. Tengo entendido que él y su hermana la odian.

―Creo que tiene fiebre ―informa Calantha con preocupación―. Tenemos que llevarla al templo ahora para…

―Apártense de ella ―escuchan decir a Ares a sus espaldas en compañía de agónicos gritos por parte de sus víctimas―. Que ya bastantes mugrosas manos la han tocado por esta noche.

Un cuerpo vivo aún, pero terriblemente calcinado fue lanzado a los pies de Tarkan. En seguida, dos guerreros que Tarkan reconoció como nuevos reclutas se presentaron combatiendo contra sí. Atrás de ellos, con una mano extendida Ares les manipulaba para que entre los dos se matasen así no lo quisiesen. Provocando que uno al fin enterrara su espada en el vientre de su compañero. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Ares que obliga a este vencedor a auto provocarse mismo fin al voltearse el filo de su espada y clavársela en el mismo estómago. Un siguiente chasquido, un próximo cuerpo que es atraído desde el bosque hasta el frente de Tarkan. Uno vivo aunque con serias quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. Era el cabecilla del grupo.

―Te dejo este a ti, Tarkan. Nada más procura que su cuerpo junto con el de sus queridos compinches queden a la vista de todos frente a mi templo. En especial para los recién llegados que aún no conocen a sus futuros soberanos.

Pasando de largo ante todos, Ares que se agacha para tomar a Xena entre sus brazos y desaparecer con ella como seguramente quiso hacer desde que la localizó al cabo de meros minutos de Calantha haberle advertido.

―Tú, regrésala al templo ―le ordenó Tarkan a uno de sus hombres respecto a Calantha. Quien aceptó sin problemas consciente de que nada tan poco ya tenía que hacer ahí. No obstante sí mucho en el templo con la recién rescatada Princesa Guerrera―.Y ustedes, hagamos lo que Ares pide ―se dirigió a los dos restantes para cuando Calantha se marchaba hacia el templo―. Pero antes, acabemos de la peor forma con éste mal nacido ―sentenció extrayendo una navaja de su cinto al tomar al referido por la cuellera de su ropa―. Pues cree me, desgraciado ―le dijo a éste sentenciado que temblaba de la cabeza a los pies―, que desearás haber sido exterminado por nuestro alabado Ares que sufrir el arte de mi navaja. Porque qué crees… Yo también amo a la Princesa Guerrera ―le susurró antes de clavarle su navaja en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

…

Aparte de sanada y protegida, Ares también quiso que despertara calmada. O al menos hasta donde más fuese posible sentirse tranquila y en paz. Una razón por la que llenó su habitación con hermosos arreglos florares entre los que resaltaron las rosas blancas y rosadas. La otra, para ver si se ganaba su perdón por haberle destrozado su muñeca. Por haberle aterrado. Entendiendo tardíamente que a quien le gritó no era a la Xena de siempre. Sino a una niña con la que jamás se imaginó sufrir cargos de conciencia alguno.

Consciente de que adentro se encontraba acompañada, aguardó en la puerta aunque extraño pareciera. Por vez primera no quería lanzarse de precipitado. Además, por lo que podía oír, a su guerrera le estaban devolviendo la sonrisa aun después de todo lo sucedido.

Las puertas al fin se abrieron y de éstas salió Maya cargando una canasta con elementos de costura. Igual que siempre, toparse cara a cara con el dios de la guerra cuando menos se lo esperaba era algo que nervios le causaba.

―Ignoren si grita. Voy a estar con ella ―le dio por avisada Ares al adentrarse a la habitación y cerrar las puertas tras de sí.

La halló cerca de uno de los ramos florares más hermosos que él hizo aparecer en un estante frente a su cama. Al percatarse de su presencia, Xena no demoró en colocarse tras de éste apretando a su pecho lo que Ares distinguió como su reparada muñeca.

―Si quisiera hacerte daño, quitarte la vida, ya lo hubiese hecho. ―Ares se acercó más a ella quien rehuyó en seguida a un lado de la cama. Ante el arreglo florar que segundos atrás ella acariciaba, toma una rosa blanca y aspirando su aroma le continúa hablando―. ¿Te gustaron las flores? ―le pregunta sin obtener respuesta―. Si por mis gustos hubiesen sido, las habría elegido todas rojas. Pero dada tu estado, supongo que colores más claros es lo que necesitabas. ¿Tú qué dices?

Nada. Proteger su reparada muñeca tomaba su total concentración que responderle sus preguntas.

―Entiendo que estés así. Sé que no debí asustarte. Romperte tu trapo viejo… eh tú muñeca. Pero…

―Se llama Gabriella ―le corrigió con sequedad sentándose en el centro de su cama en donde creía estar más distante de su cercanía.

―Como gustes. Ahora, supongo que hasta la misma Gabriella tendrá la misma opinión en cuanto a tu fuga de este templo. Mira nada más lo que ganaste con ello. Casi te… Afortunadamente nada pasó. Esos desgraciados ya deben de estar recibiendo su segundo castigo en lo más ardiente del Tártaros. En cambio tú… No me extrañaría que estuvieses peor que antes. Más si intento tocar… Tocarte.

Como lo esperaba, Xena se apartó en cuanto vio que Ares pretendía tocarle su rostro.

―Típico.

―Tus manos dejan cicatrices ―le dijo a lo bajito permitiendo ver la costura en el cuello de su muñeca. Maya había dado lo mejor de sí, pero reparaciones como aquellas nunca eran perfectas.

Viéndole rosar con las yemas las puntadas en el cuello de su muñeca, Ares se la quitó de sus manos atrayéndola hacia sí por medio de su poder. Temiendo grandemente lo que éste pudiese hacerle de nuevo, Xena se bajó con desespero de la cama para intentar recuperarle. Fracasando de primera instancia al Ares desaparecerse con todo y su muñeca de repente.

―Calma, querida ―escuchó que le dijo a su espalda. Girándose enseguida para verle sentado al pie de su cama con su muñeca en mano emitiendo un resplandor azulado―. Sólo quería sanarla del todo.

Al verla, la alegría mató la pena en su rostro. Su muñeca estaba como nueva. Sin esa horrible costura que mantenía unida su muñeca. Como si con eso no fuese suficiente, su dorado cabello lucía más brillante que cuando fue donado por su legítima dueña de carne y huesos. Y en vez de tener su anterior vestido de desgastada tela, uno fruncido verde menta con una cinta lila en su torso era el que le cubría ahora. Feliz, pero aún temerosa, Xena se lo pensó a la hora de acercarse.

―Tómala ―le animó Ares depositándola sobre la cama―. ¿No que es tuya? ¿No que la querías? ―Y removiéndole los cabellos de la coronilla al pasar por su lado, se dispuso a marchase entendiendo que ya se había acercado más que suficiente por ese día. Marchándose de la habitación suponiendo que su trastornada guerrera quería estar a solas con su "sanada" muñeca.

Se propuso regresar avanzada la noche cuando se hallase dormida. Y así lo hizo. Recordar lo que casi le sucede la anterior era algo que no le dejaba tranquilo. Urgiéndole verificarle para cerciorare de que dormía tranquilamente y no bajo la manipulación de esas voces que no pertenecían a nadie más mas que a las Erinias mismas. Jurándose nuevamente hacerlas pedazos en cuanto las tuviera entre sus manos.

Caminó hasta cubrirle con su sombra. Agachándose sobre su cuerpo para mirarle de cerca. Su rostro pasivo y su respiración acompasada le invitaron sentarse a su lado con sumo cuidado. Arrebatarle la paz en la que seguramente se encontraba para él era como volverle a destrozar su muñeca. Tal vez algo mucho peor. Odiándose por siempre terminar causándole daño de algún modo. Odiándose igualmente por sentirse arrepentido. Que eso de los cargos de consciencia era algo que no tenía conocido hasta que descubrió el inmenso amor que le tenía a su preciada Princesa Guerrera.

«Que voy a hacer contigo, Xena ―expresó en sus adentros―. Realmente no lo sé.»

―Sólo que pase lo que pase ―continuó en voz alta―, yo jamás podría dejar de amarte.

Le acarició su níveo rostro con abierta mano siéndole incontenible el acto. Desde sus párpados, pómulos, perfilada nariz y finalmente sus rosados y suaves labios. Posando su mirada precisamente en éstos fue irremediablemente tentado a besarlos. Depositando lentamente los suyos con la precaución de no despertarle. Intento fallido que descubrió al separarse de ella y verle sus azules ojos abiertos ante los suyos.

En reflejo a su sorpresiva cercanía, Xena se alejó de éste apegándose al espaldar de su cama con la respiración de su pecho algo agitada.

―No vine a hacerte daño, no temas ―le dijo Ares con una leve sonrisa cargada de sinceridad así otra cosa extraña pareciera―. Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas―. Sin mostrar signos de relajación, la trastornada Xena daba muestras de saltar de la cama al menor acechante movimiento que detectase en su antiguo guardián de sueños―. Lamento si te asusté ―prosiguió Ares―. Era lo menos que quería hacer, te lo aseguro. Sé que crees que soy un demonio, un desgraciado como los que te atacaron la pasada noche. Y no niego que lo sea. Pero si existe un ser en la faz del universo al que me dolería dañar, ese lo eres tú. Más aún cuando en esta situación te encuentras. Enferma de la mente sin saber quién eres.

Extendió una de sus manos para darle alcance a un mechón de sus cabellos. Lográndolo mas no por mucho tiempo dado que la dueña de éstos se apartó de su leve contacto. Silencioso lenguaje que le fue más que suficiente a Ares para entender que tenía que marcharse. Dándose la vuelta para abandonar la habitación por la misma puerta que usó para entrar.

―Espera.

Sus oídos no le fallaban, le acaba de pedir que se detuviera. Dándole la cara animado porque le hubiese hablado.

―¿Sí?

―Gracias por sanar a Gabriella.

«Oh, sólo es por ese trapo», se desilusionó en sus adentros esperando otro tipo de palabras más estrechadas a él.

―Era lo menos que podía hacer.

―Gabriella también está agradecida.

Quiso girar los ojos pero lo mejor era seguirle la corriente. Al menos en ella podía hablarle.

―Dile que no fue nada.

―Gabriella también me ha dicho que a pesar de todo, en el fondo no eres ese demonio que me dictaban las voces. Tan poco un desgraciado. ¿Es eso cierto?

¡En las conversaciones en las que se metía!

―¿Y cómo puede estar tan segura de eso Gabriella?

―Porque Gabriella me ha dicho que te conoce y que a pesar de que no es la primera vez que le haces daño, tan poco la ha sido el que le hayas ayudado y hasta salvado la vida.

«En definitiva se te está hundiendo cada vez más la lucidez, Xena ―pensó con pesar―. Ya hasta dices que tu muñeca te habla. Que te habla de mí. Sí que estás loquita, querida mía. Inventándote hechos en los que hasta yo salgo.»

―Dime, ¿es eso cierto? ―insistió en una respuesta una Xena con su Gabriella en el regazo.

Suspiró, tenía que hacerlo. Aquello le estaba sumergiendo en el mar de una melancolía para la que nunca estaba.

―No lo sé. Tal vez sí sea cierto, como tal vez no ―le respondió ganando más confianza al sentarse en la silla de siempre frente a ella―. Todo está en una larga historia. Sólo conociéndola es que se podría obtener una respuesta a tú pregunta.

―¿Me la cuentas? ―le pidió sonriéndole por vez primera.

―Pero si te dije que es larga.

―Pues resúmela.

«Las cosas que sólo a mí me pasan.»

―Realmente no sabría ni cómo hacerlo. Sólo, sólo podía explicártelas en unas cortas palabras.

―No importa.

―Bien.

La trastornada Xena se echó un poco hacia adelante para quedar al borde de la cama con su muñeca en su falda como una segunda "oyente".

―Aunque increíble parezca, un día terminé amando a una hermosa mortal. Pero el destino en ese tiempo imposible nuestro amor hizo. Teniendo que confesarle a ella y a mí mismo que…

―¿Qué confesaste? ¿Qué dijiste?―se impacienta una trastornada Xena que en esos momentos no llegaba a imaginar que tales palabras a repetir una vez estuvieron dirigidas a ellas. Y ahora, dirigidas a ella de nuevo estarían.

Mirándole fijamente a esos mismos ojos que una vez miró cuando le dictó tal confesión, Ares viene y le repite sus palabras así ajena a éstas ella en esos momentos se sintiera.

―"Yo prefería morir en tus brazos, que vivir una eternidad sin estar entre ellos."

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos largos segundos a causa de lo dictado. Quedándose así hasta que fue Ares quien interrumpió el contacto levantándose de su silla para ir por un vaso de agua. Era una necesidad de un mismo mortal pero también un hecho que lo necesitaba.

―Alguien… Alguien que haya dicho tan profundas y declaradoras palabras de amor no puede ser un desgraciado demonio ―escuchó a Xena decirle a su espalda a tiempo que le posaba una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

―Sí esa es tu respuesta, te aconsejo que no te fíes de ella.

―¿Y si quiero? ―aceptó el riesgo cambiando su mano a su rostro al éste voltearse.

―Acabarías siendo el blanco cordero ante el negro lobo.

―Que así sea entonces.

Y como si la eterna llama de pasión que existía en ambos no se extinguiese así uno no recordase al otro, ambos que acercan sus rostros y juntan sus labios. Siendo Xena la que entreviera su boca y acortara la distancia, y Ares quien diera la unión con la suya. Rodeándola por su cintura para apegarla más a su cuerpo y poder sentir ese calor de deseo que ella liberaba así ni consciente de ello estuviese. Llevándola entre retrocedidos pasos hacia el borde del cómodo lecho en donde estuvo a punto de arrojarse sobre ella.

―No, espera ―se detuvo Ares así ni el mismo supiera ni cómo―. No estás en condiciones de decidir lo que prosigue. Si estuvieras…

―Quédate conmigo una vez más ―le susurró con las mejillas enrojecidas y sus cálidas manos sobre su abierto pecho―. Se mi guardián de noche nuevamente. Que ya no me importa quién seas para el mundo. Únicamente quien seas para mí. ―Dejado en claro ese pensamiento, Xena que se recuesta sobre su pecho empujándole al mismo tiempo sobre el colchón que a ambos les esperaba. Tumbándose sobre él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

―Xena, no sé qué te entró ahora pero…

La respiración de ella sobre su pecho y ciertos roces de su nariz se hicieron enmudecer sus palabras. Su preciada guerrera, en esos momentos de demencia, curioseaba sobre su cuerpo como curiosea toda ninfa que atrapa por vez primera a un joven hombre. Y para él, que si alguna vez había tenido semejante tacto de su guerrera y no recordaba ni cuando, aquello le resultaba infinitamente placentero. Ni hablar cuando ésta separó sus piernas para buscar acomodo sobre él al sentarse sobre sus caderas.

«¡¿A caso me quieres encender, mujer?!», expresó en sus adentros tras sentir como su masculinidad se despertaba ante la presión que le ejercía la trastornada de Xena sentada sobre él y totalmente inconsciente de lo que provocaba. Así las caricias sobre el pecho de su guardián no lo demostrara. Menos la atención que volvió a tener en su rostro antes de ser ella quien esta vez le besara.

No pudiendo contenerse más, Ares que le empuja a un lado para colocarse sobre ella y pasar a besarle como desde hacen semanas se venía muriendo por hacer. Pudiendo degustarse con su boca y recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. Comenzando a adentrar sus manos bajo la falda de su clara bata blanca y acariciar la piel lateral de sus muslos. No estando seguro de poder parar ya. Más cuando era la misma Xena quien subía sus piernas y le aprisionaba con ellas.

―Sigue así, Xena, y no será culpa mía de lo que suceda.

―Hablas mucho, lobo negro. Y ya yo estoy cansada para seguir escuchándote. Sólo quédate junto a mí como siempre ―le pidió antes de dejar caer su rostro de un lado junto con sus manos de los hombros de su guardián. Quedándose dormida bajo su cuerpo y calor.

―¿Qué? ¿Te dormiste? ¿Xena?

Aunque se quedara con las ganas de poder poseerla cuando ella se le ofrecía tan voluntariamente, aceptaba que tenía que agradecerle a Morfeo que se la hubiese robado de su lado. Porque como se dijo, unos segundos más, y realmente no hubiese podido contenerse.

―Sí, es mejor que te duermas ―admitió―. No me quiero imaginar lo que me harías si recobras tu lucidez y te enterabas de que te poseí en un momento en el que no eras tú misma.

Recostándose a su lado, a Ares no le quedó más que rodearla con uno de sus brazos y dormirse con el aroma de sus cabellos en su rostro. Mientras que en una esquina de la cama, la muñeca de trapo que a ambos unidos parecía mirarles.

…

En la misma entrada de siempre, aguardando a que se les permitiese la entrada, Hades y Ares discutían como inevitable se les era dada sus naturalezas. Aguardaban por las Moiras, tejedoras que como siempre se daban su puesto antes de dar la bienvenida en su casa.

―Si hubieras venido cuando te llamé, estate seguro que ya te habrían atendido.

―No puedo pasármela todo el tiempo ante mi miradero ―le repudió Ares recostándose de las puertas de la casa de las tejedoras del destino―. Y bueno, estas brujas cuándo piensan abrirnos. ¿Qué cosas? ¿Eh? Que no puedas pisar cuando gustes el sótano de tu palacio.

―Te envié también uno de mis cuervos. Y este no es el sótano de mi palacio.

―¿Ah, sí? Pues a mi templo no llegó ―aseguró pensantemente―. Pues y qué otra cosa va a ser si se encuentra debajo de tu palacio. ¿Qué hay en tu sótano entonces?

―Te aseguro que no querrás saber, sobrino. Y respecto a mis llamados, seguramente te encontrabas muy ocupado haciéndolas de niñero con tu loca guerrera y por eso no te percataste ni de una ni la otra. Dime, ¿Qué mimos y cuentos les has tenido que hacer para calmarle sus berrinches? Te juro que pagaría la mitad de mi fortuna por nada más verte en esa situación.

―Cierra el panteón que tienes por boca, Hades.

―Ah, sí le has tenido que hacer hasta la cuna. ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? El dios de la guerra haciendo de niñero.

―¿Desde cuándo te ha importado lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, Hades?

―Desde que mi beneficio o perjuicio personal se haya implicado ―le respondió quitándose sus manos de su cuellera y de paso sacudiéndose la tela de ésta como si tierra hubiese quedado―. No sé cómo le vas a hacer con lo que sea que te aconsejen las Moiras, "querido" sobrino. Pero más te vale que tu preciada guerrera recuperé su lucidez y nuestros planes prosigan en marcha como si nada hubiese pasado o…

―¿O qué?

―O nuestro trato se viene abajo junto con ella. ―Y con tal conocida amenaza, que le señala el suelo que ambos pisaban como indicativo del lugar referido.

―Guárdate tus amenazas, Hades. Porque por si no lo recuerdas, Xena ya ha pasado a mis manos. Tú mismo me vendiste su alma.

―No, no. Yo sólo te permití sacarla de mi mundo. Como único hubieses podido comprarla es si ella misma te la vendía. Porque es a ella a quien pertenece. Y como van las cosas, no te extrañes que su destino vuelva a ser cerrado por los brazos de la muerte. Y desprendida su alma de su cuerpo, vuele lejos de tus manos como igual hizo cuando viniste a mi mundo y la sacaste por la fuerza. Y cree me cuando te digo, que así milagrosamente ella desee salir, no habrá fuerza o trato que me haga permitirlo. Porque ya he tenido más que suficiente contigo y tu maldita novelita con esa mortal como para tener que clavármela de nuevo. ¿Te quedó claro?

«Clarísimo, mi fúnebre tío», se limitó a responder seriamente en sus adentros. Odiaba aceptar que su tío tuviese razón en cada una de sus dictadas palabras. Y odiaba aún más tener que admitírselo en voz alta. Aunque por su cara a Hades le era suficiente para saber que así era. Salvándole el rechinar de las puertas de doble hoja al abrirse a su espalda. Lanzándose entre éstas sin tan siquiera acabar de abrirse con la ira corriéndole por las venas. «Veamos como pierdo la otra mitad de mi paciencia con éstas brujas.»

Llegó con el pesado tronar de sus botas hasta el mismo centro de la estancia. Hades le siguió con igual evaluadora mirada hasta el resplandeciente cáliz que al Ojo de Caos albergaba. Ahí, unas altas, candentes y verdes llamas que brotan de éste iluminando la sala con su luz cegadora. Al apaciguarse, las tres Moiras que aparecen tras sus llamas.

―Pensábamos que no vendrías, hijo de Zeus ―habló Láquesis.

―Lo mismo digo yo respecto a abrir la puerta ―le devolvió Ares.

―Pero ya está aquí, listo para escuchar lo que han accedido decirle ―apresuró las cosas Hades.

―Exacto. Así que yendo al grano, ¿cómo vuelvo a la normalidad a Xena? Tengo entendido que pueden ayudarme.

―Ah, sí. Nuestra ayuda ―dijo Cloto como si fuese algo que había olvidado.

―Sí, la ayuda que podíamos darte ―siguió el hilo Átropos―. Nada más que antes, acláranos algo pues no llegamos a escuchar bien. ¿Por dónde fue qué dijiste que podíamos metérnosla?

Ares palideció de repente. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que las Moiras pudiesen haberle escuchado. Porque si algo era seguro, es que Perséfone no habría dicho su mensaje ni en otros dos millones de años.

―Por ningún lado, queridas ―mintió enseguida con la mejor de sus cretinas sonrisas―. Como has indicado, no llegaron a escuchar bien.

―Oh, pues que suerte para ti siendo así ―transmitió Láquesis―. Porque de lo contrario, no hubiésemos podido dártela entonces.

Ares les correspondió con una plástica sonrisa a las tres. Preguntándose si realmente no habían llegado a escuchar todas sus palabras.

―Terrible pérdida ―continuó Cloto― luego de que hubiésemos accedido a dártela.

―Cosa que me sorprende un poco, hermosas damas ―les confesó Ares a tiempo que hacía de sus manipulantes comentarios como si tratase con unas ilusas.

―El destino de la Princesa Guerrera no es uno cualquiera, dios de la guerra ―reveló Átropos―. Pues el infinito cosmos nos ha revelado que de su cumplimiento depende el de muchos otros. Tanto de mortales como inmortales.

―Me lo puedo imaginar.

―No, no tienes idea de lo importante que es sea cual sea su final.

―Tan así es ―le siguió Láquesis a Cloto― que recelosas velamos para que se cumpla.

―También me lo puedo imaginar. Encerradas aquí la vida de la Princesa Guerrera les parece toda una obra de teatro.

―Ríete de cuanto te digamos ―le tuvo sin cuidado Cloto―. Que será el curso de la vida misma quien le de razón a nuestras palabras.

―Sólo te advertimos una cosa, hijo de Zeus ―sumó Átropos―. Ándate con cuidado que el tuyo implicado también está. Y será el camino que prosigas con tu preciada guerrera el que te lleve a una sentencia final.

Y hablando al unísono las tres, dicen:

―Pues dicen que al final del camino, siempre hay un tesoro prometido. Tú nada más decides o eliges, si con correcta llave te diriges.

―Con la llave que abre el cofre del supremo poder y la infinita gloria ―dictó con seguridad―. Con esa es con la que me andaré junto con Xena. ¿Con cuál otra quería caminar?

Un poco distanciado, Hades alzaba una ceja cruzándose de brazos a tiempo que soltaba un resoplido. Ahora era él quien tenía que admitir otra cosa. Su sobrino estaba más lleno de aire que el mismo Éter entero. Similar pensamiento que debieron tener las Moiras según sus leves sonrisas y entrecerrados ojos. Dirigiéndose ante éste según su orden de nacimiento.

―Pues si estás tan seguro, que prosiga la marcha del destino de tu amada Princesa Guerrea.

―Que libre sea del mal que le impide la avanzada.

―Para que nunca se detenga hasta verlo cumplido.

«Y que a ustedes el suyo un macho les traiga ―deseó en su interior Ares con cara de impaciente―. Para ver si con él hablan y a sus visitantes le libren de sus chácharas.»

―¿Nos has escuchado, hijo de Zeus? ―le trajo de vuelta Láquesis.

Cada vez que le oían referirse a él como tal era como si le produjeran una dentera en los propios canales de sus oídos.

―Eh, disculpen. ¿Qué decían?

―Que la solución para el problema de tu guerrera es bastante sencilla ―aseguró Cloto.

«Pues cuál es el drama que aún es la hora que no la sueltan.»

―Una vez más soy todo oídos ante ustedes, queridas hiladoras del destino.

Las Moiras se compartieron miradas y en su orden de nacimiento una vez más se dirigieron.

―Si con agua y hasta hielo no has podido extinguir el poderoso fuego, haz te tú también de llamas para que con igual arma derribes su ego.

―Pues poderosa, cruel y abrazadora es la maldad que le aqueja, desafiando a todos cuando encendida en su rostro se refleja.

―Mas como según en dicho rostro tal maldad se sirve de reflejo, reflejada también ha de quedar cuando ella se mire a un espejo.

«¿Qué diablos están diciendo éstas brujas?», se carcomió en silencio un Ares que ya bastante arto estaba de rimas.

―Reflejada y atrapada si bajo el manto de Nix le mantienes acostada ―continuaron al unísono.

―¿Un espejo? ¿Manto de Nix? Podrían ser más claras para…

―Claras como las aguas estamos siendo ―le dijeron una vez más a coro para proseguir en igual orden anteriormente dictado.

―Como las aguas donde sucumbió Narciso, como lo que repite Eco así no quiso.

―Sólo a nuestras palabras presta atención, y por medio de ellas obtendrás la solución.

―Con ellas y con esto que se te ha dado ―dijo Átropos haciendo aparecer entre sus manos un frasco cerrado que en las de Ares rápidamente coloca―, extinguirás la maldición que ha permitido el Hado.

Ares observó detenidamente el frasco con plateado contenido en sus manos. Esperando que la consistencia similar al mercurio que distinguían sus ojos tuviese más éxito que la anterior dorada otorgada por Némesis.

―Que tanto ella como su reflejo beban de su contenido ―le dictó Cloto.

―Y verás como al despertar la maldición se ha ido ―aseguró Láquesis.

―¿Alguna duda? ―preguntó Átropos con esa sonrisa que más parecía una mueca.

―Unas cuantas. Como esto por ejemplo ―indicó levantando a la altura de del rostro el frasco otorgado y moviéndole su brillante contenido con interrogativa mirada―. ―¿Qué diablos es?

―Brillo lunar y por ende, propiamente solar ―le contestó Cloto―. El brillo del intelecto que la titánide Febe desprende y con el que se iluminan y se aclaran todas las mentes. El mismo que heredó Apolo por medio de su madre Leto, y con el que transmite al mundo los valores de la razón, la armonía y la lucidez.

―Nos molestamos en ahorrarte la tarea de tener que visitar a la brillante Febe en las alturas―dejó saber Láquesis―. Más cuando sabemos lo poco que le queda a tu preciada Princesa Guerrea.

―Más cuando precisamente en estos momentos su maldición se empeña en aligerar el tiempo hacia un fatídico destino ―culminó Átropos deslizando sus arrugadas manos entre las llamas del cáliz para revelar unas imágenes que se reflejaron en los abiertos ojos de un Ares al que se le heló sangre con tan sólo verlas.

…

Se había levantado con el corazón agitado y el alma rasgada. Una vez más las voces en su cabeza le arrebataban la paz y a cambio sólo le daban desesperación. Demostrada en sus gritos de media noche como quien despierta de una pesadilla. Con la diferencia que en ella la pesadilla nunca acaba con el despertar. Algo que después de tantas ya sufridas, cansada estaba de luchar e intentar escapar de ellas. Quedándose recostada del espaldar de su cama en espera de cual quiera que fuese la sentencia que los hados le otorgaran en esa noche. Que agotadas sus energías tenía y su cuerpo ya casi ni le respondía.

Varias veces llamó a su guardián de la noche. Al principio con voz fuerte y cargada de urgencia. Al final, en inaudibles susurros que ni ella misma comprendía.

―Por favor, no me abandones ―alcanzó a decir tras recuperar el aliento. O al menos el necesario para continuar respirando―. Sálvame, que me quieren ver muerta. ―Se abrazó de rodillas y dio afloje a más de sus lágrimas―. ¿A dónde fuiste que no me escuchas? ¿Será que ya no me quieres? ¿Será que has vuelto a hallar ese amor del que me hablaste?

Pobre desgraciada que no se imaginaba que ella era ese amor del que su guardián claramente le habló. Y que por lo cual, en esos momentos una cura a su mal se hallaba buscando.

―_Te abandonó_ ―le escucha decir de nuevo a las voces en su mente―. _Descubrió quién eres en verdad. Una desgraciada asesina. Una guerrera sangrienta. Verdad que conoces. Tu memoria no te miente. _

―¡No, déjenme en paz!

―_¿Quieres paz? Entonces ve por ella. Abandona tu cuerpo en el que tanto sufres, y se libre como las aves en el cielo. ¡Libreeeee!_

―Ser libre ―repitió hipnotizada. Levantándose de su cama con un claro hechizo en su mirada.

Se dirigió a su cuarto de baño como si las voces en su cabeza así se lo hubiesen ordenado. Una vez estuvo ante la tina, acarició sus aguas como si fuese lo más bello que le deslumbrase en la vida. No era para menos. El claro de la alta luna que penetraba desde los pequeños y altos ventanales así lo provocaban. Proveyéndole a aquellas aguas su igual tono platinado. Llamando a todo quien las mirase a sumergirse entre ellas. Y así lo hizo la hipnotizada Xena. Se adentró en la tina con todo y su blanca bata. Llegando a su centro en donde se quedó parada. Parada hasta que un sueño se apoderó de su mirada y cuerpo entero. Fallándole las piernas que le hicieron caer de rodillas. Lo mismo que arquear su espalda hacia atrás como si su cabeza, y resto del cuerpo entero, de repente el peso del plomo hubiese adquirido. Hundiéndose en el agua totalmente dormida.

Un minuto pasó seguido de uno segundo. Si en su subconsciente se percató que se ahogaba, que la respiración le faltaba, ninguna respuesta en su cuerpo mostró que quería salvarse. Pareciendo más bien que libre de sentido alguno se hallaba. Muriéndose dormida como se muere un desangrado, que a falta del aire en su cuerpo, el conocimiento pierde y pasa a entregarse abiertamente a la muerte.

Un tercer minuto se completaba y el único signo que mostraba era la suma palidez de su cuerpo. El poco oxígeno que su sangre conservaban en los dos anteriores en gran parte se había usado. Y el que en sus pulmones se almacenaba, por su nariz y boca ya escapando estaba. Su cuerpo ya se preparaba para recibir los primeros dañinos traumas que a la muerte le conducirían.

Tercer minuto y medio, una ráfaga de fría brisa que ondas provoca sobre la tranquila agua de la tina. La muerte se daba por anunciada y prontamente revelada. Pero como si en el destino de la Princesa Guerrera no existiese aún la posibilidad de volver a arroparle con su negro manto, la suerte que se inclina a favor de dicha guerrera y ante la tina un resplandor turquesa que a Ares revelaba.

―¡Xena!

No terminando de materializarse y a la gran tina que Ares se lanzó. Haciéndose con el dormido cuerpo de Xena para sacarle a flote su cabeza.

―¡Xena, respóndeme!

Había llegado tan rápido como su condición divina le permitió. En menos de unos pares de segundos luego de que las Moiras le mostrasen el pálido cuerpo de Xena bajo las aguas de su tina de baño.

―¡Despierta, Xena! Tienes que hacerlo.

Podría gritarle todo cuanto quisiera. Pero su amada guerrera no le contestaría. Su alma aún continuaba en su cuerpo, pero la vitalidad en éste por cada poro de su piel le abandonaba. Era claro que tenía que ayudarle a volver. Ayudarle a su cuerpo a recuperar sus detenidas funciones.

Sin esperar ni un momento más, la sacó de la tina y la dejó tendida sobre el losado piso. Ahí le dio consecutivas palmadas en su cuerpo hasta que la desesperación le hizo sacudirle varias veces y hasta en su pecho con mano abierta y hasta puño golpearle.

―Por un demonio, maldita sea ―se quejaba estirándose la piel de su rostro para continuar removiéndole―. ¡Tienes que despertar!

La posibilidad de que no pudiese ser revivida era algo en lo que en su mente no se daba cabida. Aceptar la pérdida de lo único que había llegado amar en la vida era algo que se juró no volver a hacer. Mucho más de aquella manera tan inesperada. Tan común y corriente como mismamente ridícula.

Examinó su corazón y cuan espanto fue el no escuchar sus latidos. Es cuando en un acto instintivo junta su boca con la de ella para pasarle aire y regresar a su bajo pecho en donde presiona unas tres beses. Acto que ya había visto realizar en humanos cuando al igual que él, se negaban a entregarle a la muerte una vida preciada. Acto que ahí realizaba por vez primera. Movido por esa misma lucha que todos esos mismos mortales. Tres, cinco y siete veces le dio aire y presionó su bajo pecho y su mismo abdomen. Un cuarto minuto ya se había cumplido y Xena que continuaba sin respirar. Y justo cuando ya se veía cumplir el quinto, ésta que despierta en medio de una profunda inhalación para cuando Ares le transmitía de su aire por una novena vez.

―Oh, por Gea. ¡Al fin despiertas! Al fin ―le decía abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho para separarla rápidamente en vista de que esta necesitaba respirar. Necesidad que pese a que se le dificultaba entre tosidas tras tosidas que el agua colada escupían, la obtuvo devolviéndole con ello el color a su cuerpo.

―Te llamé, te llamé varias veces ―logró decirle ella tras normalizar su respiración―. Las voces, ellas me dijeron que…

―Ya, ya. Calma, estoy aquí. Ya no pueden hacerte nada ―le aseguró permitiendo que regresase a su pecho en donde se quedó fuertemente abrazada. Refugiada entre sus brazos. Del calor que tanto necesitaba como ese mismo aire que le faltaba.

«Malditas Moiras ―expresó Ares en sus adentros―. ¿Qué le costaba a las muy brujas avisarme antes?»

―¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche también? ―le preguntó mirándole con sus ojos azules que temían por una negación.

―Ésta, y las que quieras, querida.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó del cuarto de baño directo hacia su cama. Allí le ayudó a cambiarse su mojada bata blanca por una vino y sedosa que él mismo materializó entre sus manos. Mismas manos con la que le ayudó a ponérsela permitiendo que ella adentrase sus pies primeramente para luego ponerse de pie y que el resto fuese subido. Ya vestida, le abrazó una vez más y subiéndose a la cama le tomó una de sus manos para invitarle hacer lo mismo. Deseando que le abrazara como la noche anterior en la que se quedó profundamente dormida. Y así Ares lo hizo.

…

Una y otra vez las palabras de las Moiras resonaban en su cabeza como un mismo eco. Sumamente fastidiado por la manera tan complicada que estas hiladoras del destino tenían al momento de transmitir sus designios, visiones y mismas soluciones. No por algo las detestaba. Confiando en que después de un trabalenguas mental en su cabeza, lo que haría a continuación fuese a lo que realmente se refirieron. Depositando su total confianza y hasta esperanza en que funcionase. Pues con lo que sabía por medio de Hades, las Moiras iban a tardarse en volverle a atender. Menos si era para tocar el mismo asunto. Que si raro era en ellas desviar el curso del destino al proveer una ayuda, más raro aún que lo desviasen por segunda vez al repetirla. No viendo que a su preciada guerrera le dieran las fuerzas hasta que una nueva solución le llegase a las manos.

«Todo esto se lo debo a las malditas Erinias ―pensó―. Ah, pero ya se las tengo jurada. Si aún no me conocen, lo acabarán de hacer cuando las tenga entre mis manos. No les quedarán más ganas de volverse a meter conmigo y…»

―Con lo que más amo ―finalizó posando sus ojos sobre ese valor referido. Su preciada guerrera apacible entre sus brazos mientras él se dirigía al centro de una alta y desolada colina en la que se había aparecido con ella.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―le preguntó ésta en voz sumamente baja. Lo único que recordaba es que se había dormido a su lado.

―A curarte, querida.

―¿Estoy enferma?

―Más de lo que te imaginas.

Ya no veía el momento en que así fuese. En que su preciada guerrera regresase a la normalidad. Hubiese comenzado todo la noche misma en la que obtuvo la ayuda ―si se le podía llamar así― de las Moiras. Retrasándole el trago amargo que pasó al casi hallarla ahogada y el rompecabezas que tuvo que montar para interpretar las palabras de las Moiras. Que como éstas mismas habían dicho, habían sido tan claras y superficiales, que se había terminado nadando en lo oscuro y profundo por no ver que siempre tuvo la solución en sus narices. El objeto fundamental. Su templo se encontraba lleno de éstos. Pese a ello, y tratándose del bienestar de su preciada guerrera, decidió hacerse de uno de mayor aprobación ante sus ojos.

―Oh, sí. Está perfecto ―se dijo admirando el referido elemento en el centro del subido terreno. Un espejo de dos metros de alto y uno de ancho. De elaborado marco de puro bronce con grabadas hojas de acanto a cada extremo.

―Que bueno que te agrade ―le habló una reconocida voz detrás de dicho espejo―. Porque dudo que exista otro de igual o mejor condición ―indicó descubriéndose del gorro de su blanca capa para dejar al aire su cobrizo cabello.

―Perséfone, no sabía que aguardarías hasta mi llegada. Tenía entendido que sólo traerías el espejo ―se extrañó Ares aunque no con molestia. Quedando claro en sus levantadas cejas y sonrisa de lado al hablar―. Al menos eso fue lo que acordamos esta mañana cuando hablamos.

―Pensé que tal vez necesitarías más de mi ayuda.

―¿En qué? ¿Por si se aparecen las Erinias o baja nuestra familia entera del Olimpo a intervenir? Que no te choque, linda. Pero en cuanto a lo que a fuerza física se refiere, no creo que sirvas mucho de ayuda.

―Como se nota que no me conoces, Ares.

―Sí, claro que sí. Yo y todo el mundo que se sepa el cuento de tu famoso rapto ―comentó sin importancia.

Perséfone ya no dijo nada más sobre ella. Que no era necesario para su existencia en que creyeran o no de lo que podía ser capaz. Para ella y para todo ese mismo mundo.

Colocando a Xena sobre la hierba, Ares le dio un par de palmaditas en el rostro para despertarle pues se había vuelto a dormir entre sus brazos.

―¿Para qué es este espejo?

―Para curarte ―le respondió Ares dejándola en el suelo y descubrir de un solo tirón el translúcido manto que cubría al gran objeto.

―Está bonito.

―Oh, sí. De la más fina plata pulida a la suma perfección. ¡Grandioso! La plata siempre ha sido un veneno para lo maldito.

―Pues entonces yo que tú no lo tocaría mucho ―musitó a lo bajito la diosa terrenal.

―¿Qué dijiste?

―Nada. Que el espejo perteneció a Helena de Troya una vez.

―Pues como según sobrevivió a la cruel y desbastadora guerra, esperemos que tenga la misma resistencia para soportar lo que le vamos a echar encima. ¿No es así? ―confirmó más que preguntar―. El colmo sería que no funcionase luego de haber soportado el rostro de la perra de Helena por años. ―Y con ese insulto que golpea la pulida superficie de éste con uno de sus dedos para entonces girarse ante Perséfone y hallar aunque fuese una muda aprobación de su parte―. El maldito manto de Nix ya está sobre nosotros entero, planchado y estirado ―prosiguió señalando a la bóveda celeste a tiempo que una atontada de Xena le seguía con su mirada cada uno de sus movimientos―. Con cada una de sus estrellas reluciendo como diamantes gracias a la buena vista que nos hemos buscado. Porque a eso era a lo que se refirieron las brujas éstas, a la noche. ¿No es así también?

―Tiene que ser. La noche siempre ha sido lo único más poderoso que las Erinias. Pues de ella brotaron y a ella le deben su poder.

―¿Podemos llevárnoslo a casa cuando terminemos? ―pregunta una curiosa de Xena que tocaba la superficie pulida del espejo.

―Lamento no poder complacerte, querida. Después de curarte es muy probable que este espejo deje de existir. Cosa que ha de comenzar precisamente ahora. Vamos, ponte de pie y permanece bien paradita a su frente. Mirando tu hermoso reflejo. Pero sin tocarlo ―le reprendió apartándole las manos de la superficie. Entonces reaparece en una de sus manos el frasco otorgado por las Moiras y abriéndolo dice―: Bien, ahora lo que sigue. Y eso es que tú ―prosigue apegándosele― bebas de éste y con ello, pues tu reflejo mismo. ¿De qué otro modo sería? ―le pregunta a Perséfone antes de regresar su atención nuevamente a Xena sin darle a la primera tiempo para dar una segura respuesta―. Vamos, querida. Abre tu boca.

―No me gusta como se ve. ¿Y si sabe mal?

―Pues entonces no respires. Anda, abre la boca.

Rodeada por uno de sus brazos y apegada de espaldas contra su pecho, la trastornada de Xena se sentía contra la espada y la pared al tener el frasco en su mismo rostro mas un Ares que no perdía oportunidad para pegarle el orificio de éste contra sus labios.

―No hagas que pierda la paciencia, Xena. Bébete esta madre antes de que…

―Ares…

Fue mejor que Perséfone se quedase a hacerle compañía o conociéndose, su preciada guerrera terminaría tragándose el contenido de aquel frasco hasta por la nariz y los oídos.

―Xena, es por tu bien ―le dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa plástica que reflejaba su poca paciencia―. Bebe mirándote fijamente al espejo.

Tras unos segundos de continuar con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, al final la trastornada guerrera accedió a abrir su boca y beber lo que se le daba y del modo en el que se le ordenaba. Mirándose al espejo donde se mostraba su imagen. Reflejo en el que Ares llegó a ver como lo que iba bajando por la garganta de su guerrera, realmente se escurría por su mandíbula inferior y cuello.

―¡No lo escupas! ―le gritó soltándola de su agarre y causando que callera pesadamente de rodillas a la hierba.

―No lo ha escupido, Ares ―le aseguró Perséfone que en todo momento se mantuvo mirando a Xena. En cambio Ares lo había hecho a su reflejo.

―¿Qué dices? Tiene todo el mentón empapado ―insistió éste agachándose al lado de una Xena que de repente comenzaba a temblar, para girar su rostro bruscamente con una de sus manos. Sorprendiéndose grandemente al ver que ciertas eran las palabras de su prima media hermana y obediente el acto de su preciada guerrera―. ¿Pero qué diablos? Ella sí lo traga, pero su reflejo, que es ella misma, no lo hace.

―Porque tal vez su reflejo no es del todo ella ―concluyó Perséfone mirando detenidamente la copiada imagen―. Y al parecer, esa parte que no es ella ha de aborrecer lo que de beber se le da.

―¿Así? Pues veremos sí ahora sí se lo traga. ¡Abre esa boca de nuevo, Xena! Que esta vez a ti y a lo que tienes a dentro le bajará este líquido como un rayo de Zeus.

Después de haber probado su contenido, la trastornada de Xena ya no daba muestras de querer colaborar de nuevo. Manteniendo su cabeza baja y manos firmemente agarradas de la hierba así Ares tirase de uno de sus hombros para levantarle.

―Xena, ¿por qué no me miras? ¡Levántate! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora?!

Le tuvo que pasar el frasco a Perséfone para poder levantarle con una mano y con otra detenerle los repentinos golpes que comenzó a darle. Algún nuevo ataque de histeria le había entrado y su agresivo comportamiento en compañía de sus gritos eran la prueba de ello.

―Debe ser la maldición que yace dentro de ella. La esencia de Febe debe de saberle a pura amargura. Por eso no vemos que la traga en su reflejo. Reconoce el brillo lunar como su contraparte enemiga.

Ares desistió de hacerle tragar a Xena más del contenido del frasco. Quedándose pensante en lo que acaba de decir su prima media hermana y también en lo que le habían dicho las Moiras.

_"Pues poderosa, cruel y abrazadora es la maldad que le aqueja, desafiando a todos cuando encendida en su rostro se refleja _―recordó las palabras de éstas―_._ _Mas como según en dicho rostro tal mal se sirve de reflejo, reflejado también ha de quedar cuando ella se mire a un espejo."_

―Tienes razón. De nada nos servirá que Xena trague si la maldición no recibe ni gota. ¿Cómo diablos le hacemos entonces? ¿No que esto era una mera sencillez? Darle de beber frente a un jodido espejo en plena noche ―se quejaba con hastío―. Y tú que no coperas, maldita sea ―le dijo a una Xena que no paraba de moverse entre sus brazos―. Quédate quieta a ver si te quitamos lo que tienes adentro.

No sólo se removía entre sus brazos para intentar escaparse. Sino que también gritaba como si le estuviesen clavando docenas de cuchilladas. O al menos lo que a ella respectaba. Porque si se observaba su reflejo, en este la emoción era una totalmente distinta. En vez de gritos, en su reflejo se veía que moría pero de fuertes carcajadas.

―¡Que loquera del mismo carajo es ésta!

―Tengo una idea ―expresó Perséfone tras quedarse unos segundos con los ojos fijos sobre el reflejo de Xena.

―¿Qué?

―Sólo procura mantenerle bien abierta su boca frente al espejo.

―Creo que ya vimos que no funcio…

―Has lo que te digo.

Confiando en cualquiera que fuese la idea de la única amiga que decía tener, Ares imposibilitó a Xena presionándola más contra su cuerpo y procurando mantenerle ambos brazos pillados bajo uno fuerte de los suyos. Ya que la mano del restante la usó para presionar la unión de su mandíbula inferior y obligarle a que la mantuviese caída y con ello abierta su propia boca.

―Ahí la tienes.

―Perséfone se acercó a la boca de la trastornada de Xena sin que ésta le mirase con buenos ojos y vertiendo nuevamente un poco del contenido del frasco dijo:

―Las Moiras dijeron que bebiera tanto ella como su reflejo. Que bebiera ella y su reflejo.

―Sí, eso dijeron las muy brujas. ―Ares roló los ojos sin ver qué de grandioso había en el plan de su prima hasta que la vio caminar hacia el espejo con el frasco en mano. Siempre teniendo el cuidado de permitir que la imagen de Xena quedase reflejada―. Ey, ¿qué vas a hacer? ―se extrañó al verla suspender el frasco ante la reflejada boca de Xena en el espejo. En eso Ares siente como la mandíbula de ésta le hacía fuerzas para cerrarse.

―Que bebiera tanto ella como su reflejo ―repite Perséfone a tiempo que vertía el contenido del frasco sobre la reflejada boca de Xena en el espejo.

―Pero qué diablos pretendes con…

Ares se tragó sus siguientes palabras. Lo que veía así lo obligaba. El reflejo de Xena tragaba así no quisiese la esencia de Febe.

―¡Funciona! Sigue manteniéndole su boca abierta.

Desde luego que lo haría. Así Xena entre sus brazos diera signos de ahogarse con sólo aire pues claro era que no era ella quien estaba tragando.

―¡Fantástico! Oh, Perséfone. Con razón se han peleado por tenerte. ¡Eres divina! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Jaja! ¿A que no te esperabas esto, eh? ¡Mugrosa maldición! ―pasó a dirigirse ante el espejo―. ¡Púdrete ahora como mereces! ―le gritaba al enloquecido reflejo sin reparar en que Xena ya no se removía entre sus brazos―. Púdrete y… Xena… ¿Xena?

Preocupado colocó su inerte cuerpo en el suelo. Acto copiado por el reflejo en el espejo. Igual que cuando éste le verificó sus signos vitales. Diferenciándose solamente en que de repente, alguna fuerza quiso alejar a Ares del cuerpo de la maldecida Xena. Alguna fuerza invisible que debía de salir de Xena y que en esos momentos deseaba estrangular al dios que la protegía. Hecho comprobado cuando al mirar al espejo, el reflejado brazo de Xena era el que sostenía el cuello de Ares.

_"Reflejada y atrapada si bajo el manto de Nix le mantienes acostada"_, recordó Ares nuevas palabras de las Moiras.

«Atrapada bajo la noche», se dice en su mente.

―Rápido, Perséfone. Hay que recostar el espejo.

Con un violento zarpazo suyo ―consciente de que no era a Xena a quien realmente golpeaba―, Ares se soltó de la fuerza invisible con la que atrapado se veía en el reflejo del espejo. Objeto que de inmediato fue empujando para dejarlo recostado. Perdiéndose en ello el reflejo de Xena para sólo quedar la odiada maldición. Una translúcida figura con la silueta de la propia Xena que luchaba ferozmente por salir del pulido metal en el que había quedado atrapada. Provocando sonoras ondas con cada golpe que daba desde el interior de dicho pulido metal. Elemento que si a Ares y a Perséfone la vista no les fallaba, comenzaba a calentarse bajo el reflejo de la estrellada bóveda. Adentro la maldición debía de estar ardiendo en inmensa ira. Amenazando con poder escapar del espejo, su cárcel, si el pulido metal se derretía.

―Me parece que quiere salir, Ares ―se alarmó un poco Perséfone.

―No parece, la muy maldita cosa sí quiere salir. ¡Pero si ya está bajo el manto de Nix!

―¿No te dijeron las Moiras que hicieses otra cosa? A parte de la esencia de Febe y el manto de Nix.

―¡No! Después de que Xena y su reflejo bebieran, después de retener la maldición bajo el manto de Nix, ésta debería de haberse ido. ¡Y no se ha ido! ¿Por qué no se espuma la muy maldita cosa? Si bien me dijeron que lograría destruirla con el contenido del frasco y con sus…

_"Sólo a nuestras palabras presta atención, y por medio de ellas obtendrás la solución. Con ellas y con esto que se te ha dado podrás extinguir la maldición que ha permitido el Hado." _

―¿Lograrías dijeron? ―le regresa Perséfone de sus recuerdos―. Con eso no precisamente se indica que el trabajo se acabaría. Más bien que se facilitaría.

La maldición continuaba luchando. Y ahora hasta encendido todo su contorno estaba. Provocando que una primera burbuja brotase en medio de una plata que ya comenzaba a fundirse. En eso, una forma similar a un oscuro y translúcido brazo sale de la marca dejada por la burbuja al estallar. La parte más fundida de toda la superficie de plata. Al ver tal cosa, Ares y Perséfone que se echan hacia atrás para no ser bañados con las salpicaduras de la ardiente plata que salieron expedidas hacia ellos. Recordando en medio del acto las primeras palabras de las Moiras cuando su ayuda le dictaban.

_"Si con agua y hasta hielo no has podido extinguir el poderoso fuego, haz te tú también de llamas para que con igual arma derribes su ego."_

―¡Eso es! ―exclamó Ares con una sádica sonrisa que le regresaba al rostro―. ¿Quieres arder? ¿Qué tal te parece el fuego enemigo entonces? ―Dicho eso, enciende sus manos para producir sus habituales esferas de fuego. Y cuando éstas alcanzaron un tamaño prominente entre sus manos, las lanzó. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo para cubrir el de Xena a unos cuatro metros de distancia. Por su lado Perséfone logró copiarle con el propio justamente cuando la mezcla de fundidos metales estallaba en medio de una roja nube elevada hacia el cielo. Una nube junto con una destruida maldición que se desintegró a medida que fue ganando altura. Reduciéndose a unas diminutas chispas candentes que apenas llegaron a tocar el suelo puesto que el viento las fue apagando durante el descenso.

…

Todo parecía haber terminado ya. De vuelta en su templo, regresó a su correspondiente cama a una inconsciente de Xena. Esperando que al ésta despertar a la maña siguiente regresase a la normalidad. Confiado en que así iba a ser, se acostó a su lado rodeándole con uno de sus brazos. Pensando en que lo único que iba a extrañar de toda aquella pesadilla sería precisamente eso. Esos momentos a su lado que en su completa lucidez Xena nunca permitía que sucedieran. Valiéndole grandemente que aprovechara esos últimos momentos porque con los primeros rayos del sol al amanecer…

―¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES METIDO EN MI CAMA, GRANDÍMO DESGRACIADO?!

Tirado en el piso tras ser tumbado del cómodo lecho con una fuerte patada, Ares no supo si quejarse por el golpe sentido o alegrarse inmensamente porque sí, porque gracias a la divina suerte su guerrera volvía a ser la misma.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se rieron? Porque yo sí lo hice cuando la relataba. Aish, Ares… ¿Quién lo diría? De niñero y todo lo que venga colado. Pues podría haberle mantenido al margen de esos tiernos e imaginables momentos con la trastornada de Xena. Pero dado a que par de personitas por ahí en reviews o PM me indicaron que les gustaría verlos alguna vez en una dulce atmósfera, pues me aventuré a crear semejantes escenas durante este capítulo en el que vimos a una Xena convertida en toda una niña. Tan diferente a como le tocó ser en el episodio de "Las Furias" de la serie original. Para que vean que nada es imposible. Se los digo yo que me han pasado cosas… <em>

_No sé exactamente como será tomado este capítulo. Pero la verdad es que buscaré la forma de volver a relucir tiernos momentos en nuestra adorada pareja. Y estando completamente cuerda nuestra valiente Xena. Ya así como que se me pone difícil la cosa, más si es con Ares, pero ya me entraron las ganas y soy de las que no se está tranquila hasta lograr lo que quiere. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuestas a REVIEWS<em>**

**_~GilNar_**

_Amiga, aquí volviéndote a agradecer que me sigas dejando reviews. Esta vez del capítul dado a eso de que has decidido releer la historia. Como siempre, discutimos por PM. Donde te he de agradecer también que me señales esas faltas y errores (más bien burradas) que cometo al escribir. Me son de gran ayuda el saberlas pues pese a que siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo para corregir errores ortográficos, siempre están los que se me cuelan. _

_Como te dije al responder a tu review del cap.3, esa cita completa del Laberinto que me dejaste me tiene aún emocionada. Super wao! Si sabes más parecidas tíramelas que me encantaría conocerlas. _

_Un gran abrazo y que te vaya bien. _


	31. Amenaza de ultratumba

**Capítulo [31]**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando más he tenido que competir contra el mismo tiempo para subir este siguiente capítulo. Yo esmerándome en tenerle listo en el tiempo prometido ―y eso que ya le tenía escrito desde principio de año― y viene las interrupciones y los problemas de conexión que se lucen más que nunca. Problemas que no dejan de llover. Esto se me ha convertido así como que una guerra literaria y tecnológica. Ni hablar cuando me toca titular al capítulo. <em>

_Hablando del capítulo, les anuncio que se trata de otro más de mera transición. De esos que no caen mucho dentro de mis favoritos pero son necesarios para marcar los giros y rumbos de la trama. Saliendo a relucir como en muchos otros, situaciones o personajes del pasado de nuestra guerrera. En esta nueva publicación, esa ya mencionada enemistad entre centauros y amazonas que Xena resuelve durante el ep.10 de la 1ra temp. titulado: **Las Amazonas (Hooves and Harlots)**. Impidiendo por ende una devastadora guerra entre ambos bandos que era alimentada por la persona de Krykus y su cómplice Celano._

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Amenaza de ultratumba**

Con el calmado temperamento que mostraba sentado en su trono, Zeus ―el padre de los dioses― no daba signos del verdadero humor que corría por sus venas. La completa cólera. Sucediendo que en medio de la larga vida que llevaba de cumplida, había entendido que el dejarse arrastrar por las corrientes de la ira por lo general te llevaba a la desembocadura de la perdición. Mas no quería decir que por ello no iba a hacer valer su poderosa divinidad ante todo aquello que osara en desafiarle. Mandando en retroceso a sus rivales desde su mismo trono con tan sólo pensar en sus nombres. Que los cielos eran su reino y en ellos solamente él el mando poseía. Celado lugar para cualquier soberano como él que sabía que entre éste buena fuente de su poder se hallaba. La suya, y la de todos sus hijos y demás habitantes que tenían tomado a lo alto del Éter como su hogar. Siendo natural que en esas últimas décadas aislado en el silencio en dichas alturas se encontrase la mayor parte del tiempo. Al igual que las águilas que se retiran alguna vez en su vida a lo alto de un monte para mudar su desgastado pico y con ello garantizarse más años de vida; así Zeus se mantenía resguardado en el interior del Olimpo como quien descansa para recuperar fuerzas perdidas. Aceptando acercamientos siempre y cuando importancia cargasen. Como el siguiente aviso a decir por el dios mensajero.

―Padre ―se anuncia el hijo de la ninfa Maya entre las puertas.

―Habla, Hermes.

―Las Erinias al fin se han marchado. Tus poderosos rayos entre las oscuras nubes les hicieron entender que no son merecedoras de los honores del Olimpo.

Cruzando el umbral de las abiertas puertas, Artemisa y Hefesto que se suman a la conversación.

―Faltaron a su promesa de aniquilar a la mortal ―comenta el herrero de los dioses.

―Siempre pareció que podían lograrlo ―le sigue la diosa de la caza―. Pero al igual que todos nuestros intentos anteriores, también fallaron. Es como si la vulnerabilidad de esa maldita guerrera se hubiese quedado en su pasado.

―Sí así es ―pasó a hablar Zeus tras unos segundos de meditación― que ese pasado se le sea traído de vuelta a este presente en el que vive.

Los tres dioses le miraron con interrogación en sus rostros. Que los secretos del tiempo sólo los poseía el derrotado Crono en las profundidades del Tártaros.

―¿Qué quieres decir, padre? ―preguntó por todos Artemisa con un leve acercamiento ante su parental.

―Lo que has dicho, hija mía. Varias lunas atrás lo había pensado mas no había querido recurrir a ello a no ser que se nos fuesen agotando las alternativas.

―Tendríamos de sobra de no estar siguiendo ese estúpido presagio de las Moiras ―rabió Hefesto―. Como se ven que no fueron a ellas las que les tocó sucumbir debido a la maldita Princesa Guerrera―. De seguro que ya habrían intervenido personalmente en la destrucción de ésta y no se hubiesen limitado al indirecto plano desde sus posiciones. Como nosotros en las alturas.

―Las herederas de Caos nunca se equivocan, Hefesto ―le dijo Zeus al malformado hijo de Hera―. Como tan poco el tiempo y sus razones. Claro para todos ya es lo que sucedió cuando olvidamos nuestra condición divina y nos abalanzamos sobre la amenaza como enloquecidos mortales. Hacer nuestra voluntad por medio de instrumentos es lo que siempre nos ha caracterizado como dioses. Así actuábamos desde siempre, y así debemos de actuar nuevamente.

―¿Hasta cuándo? ―protestó Artemisa―. ¿Hasta cuándo los hados nos mantendrán en esta maldita desesperación? ¿Para cuándo piensan ponerse de nuestro lado definitivamente? Y no estar más del de Ares como al parecer llevan años haciendo.

―Los hados no se ponen de lado de nadie, hija. Ellos sólo se inclinan y favorecen a quienes le son propicios. Nadie que les fuerce o intente ir en su contra ha obtenido su gracia.

―¿Entonces? ―inquirió Hefesto con gran disgusto―. La Princesa Guerrera al parecer tiene un presente que le favorece bastante. Sin mencionar el poder con el que Ares la protege. Ya poco le falta para hacerla intocable ante nuestras manos.

―Precisamente por eso es que seguiremos marchando al lado de ellos, de los hados. Marcharemos al lado del Hado mismo mientras sembramos causas cuyos efectos nos sean favorables al fin del camino. Como ésta ligada al pasado que he dado por decidida.

Todos se intercambiaron las caras. Las decisiones del rey de los dioses eran las decisiones del rey de los dioses. Irrevocables para quienes deseasen continuar teniendo su gratitud por los venideros años.

―Hermes ―llamó a éste Zeus.

―Te escucho, padre ―respondió el heraldo del los dioses aproximándose con sumo respeto.

―Irás una vez más al inframundo, al Tártaros en específico, en búsqueda de los instrumentos que esta vez usaremos ―ordenó el Crónida indicándole a su hijo que acercase su báculo alado. Y transmitiendo un poder al sagrado bastón continuó―: Unos instrumentos existentes únicamente en el pasado de la Princesa Guerrera. A los cuales le otorgarás mi bendición únicamente si muestran ser dignos de ella y de la encomienda misma que has de asignarles.

Tomando el hilo de las palabras de su padre, tanto Hermes como Artemisa y Hefesto prestaron la suma atención a éstas. En especial Hefesto y Artemisa. Si lo que Zeus proponía era lo que justamente ellos deducían, querían las mejores posiciones en las alturas para no perderse ni un segundo de lo que sucediese en la tierra luego de que dichos "instrumentos" recibiesen destinada bendición.

…

Igual que cuando no quería pensar en lo que le rebotaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, largas horas dedicadas al arte de la guerra eran su único remedio. Aunque por esta vez, por más pergaminos que leía, cartas que respondía y nuevos mandatos que asignaba; le era imposible poder olvidarse del tema. El tema de su repentina demencia. Una ola de locura que como según vino, para su suerte así mismo se fue. No obstante, en el tiempo que duró…

―Realmente no puedo creer que haya hecho todas esas cosas. Todas esas estupideces ―hablaba consigo misma entre dicha incredulidad, coraje y hasta bochorno―. Yo, ¿viendo monstruos hasta debajo de la cama, jugando con una muñeca y antojándome de cuentos? ¡Imposible! Y como si fuese poco… Pidiéndole al maldito de Ares que durmiese conmigo. Con eso… Con eso en definitiva que debía estar más que loca.

Lo peor de todo y pese a la incredulidad que se encargaba de mostrar, es que en el fondo sí tenía pedazos de recuerdos de lo sucedido. Momentos e imágenes que apoyaban la palabra de quienes le contaron todo cuanto hizo o dejó de hacer. Como Maya y Calantha, o el mismo Ares. Con éste último, ni hablar. Instantes de cuando se acurrucaba a su lado en las noches, de cuando se besaron y casi llegan a algo más…

―No puedo con esto ―se aceptaba a sí misma soltando un papiro para llevarse las manos a la cabeza―. Ciertamente fue mucho peor que cuando me maldijeron por primera vez ―dijo refiriéndose a las Erinias y el trabajo que les mandó a hacer Ares sobre ella misma―, o cuando la escuincla de Eros me clavó una maldita y melosa flecha.

Se estrujó el rostro en búsqueda de serenidad. De continuar así, lo más seguro era que entrase en la demencia nuevamente. Y esta vez sin posible retorno a la lucidez. Consciente de ello, tomó un siguiente rollo esperando que su contenido le distrajera de verdad.

―Otra carta de Plamen ―dijo al reconocer su letra sin tan siquiera a ver visto su nombre―. Éste debió de haber sido escriba en vez de guerrero. No está tranquilo si no notifica cada paso que da ―criticó abriendo el royo para apenas leer su contenido.

_Notificamos que ya nos hemos adentrado en territorio eslavo. Lugareños y propios guerreros de la zona al fin han accedido a unírsenos como promueve nuestra causa. _ _Esperando con ello servir de buen recurso al momento de hacerle frente a las tropas romanas que continúan al acecho. Y a pesar de que la lluvia y las crecientes provocadas por los mismos deshielos del norte nos han restado provisiones y complicado la marcha…._

Era como si le tuviese de frente y escuchase su parloteo de siempre. Con algo así menos podía calmarse. Todo lo contrario. Haciendo a un lado por ello su carta para tomar otra. Una cuyo contenido le pareció de mayor atención.

_Los refuerzos de arqueros ya han sido enviados a territorio itálico. En pocas lunas darán unión con las fuerzas de Alcander y el custodiado desfiladero podrá ser cruzado en dirección hacia los principales campos de cultivos que sustentan a la nación. Destinados al exterminio como según fue ordenado. Entre tanto, mis tropas y yo aguardamos por nuevas órdenes en nuestro campamento en Serbia. Donde la labor se ha incrementado debido a la gran masa de rezagados de más al noroeste que han venido huyendo del yugo romano. _

_Att. Radoslav, general de Serbia_

―Más y más pueblos aún continúan siendo oprimidos ―se dijo para sí Xena pensando en las últimas palabras escritas del identificado Radoslav―. Evidentemente todo no es más que una respuesta del enemigo al sentirse acorralado. Roma se está abalanzando con toda su tiranía con tal de ganarse de nuevo el temor con el que ha dominado a todos los pueblos desde mucho antes del malnacido de César. Algo que no estoy dispuesta a permitir.

Pensando en cómo brindaría protección a esos pueblos externos, y entre otras cosas de la milicia, abandonó la gran tienda de siempre y descendió por la colina a todo trote con el mismo corcel con el cual se había desplazado desde el templo hasta allí.

Entre los campos, todos alzaban la vista para verle cabalgar. Eran los días que muchos llevaron echándole de menos. Más en lo que a sus labores militares respectaba. Motivo por el cual se comenzó a creer en los rumores que siempre se soltaban al aire. Que si estaba enferma, que si había perdido la memoria o si sufría alguna maldición. Ni hablar cuando los cuerpos ―o lo que quedó de ellos― de los reclutas que la atacaron fueron exhibidos frente al templo. Todo cuanto les vio y supo de la causa de su muerte, les fue suficiente como para no entrometerse en lo que fuese que le sucedió a la futura reina de todos durante esos largos días en los que se dio por ausente.

Parte de esos días, no sólo el pueblo aresiano se anduvo haciendo interrogantes acerca de la Princesa Guerrera. Ciertos guerreros espartanos también tuvieron las propias. Con la diferencia de que las suyas se inclinaban hacia la identidad de la guerrera. El papel que realizó Eris no había convencido a muchos. Manifestándose aún unas dudas que no morirían hasta que se confirmasen o desacreditasen. Como la que justamente en esos momentos transmitía un asesor ante el espartano general bajo la sombra de una tienda en campamento tesaliano.

―Brujería, un truco. A eso es a lo que me huele a mí y a la gran mayoría de tus hombres. Cuando marchamos hasta aquí, siempre tuvimos en mente la posibilidad de que todo fuese una falsificación. Y he con todo esto la prueba.

―La sospecha nunca ha sido una prueba.

―¡Por la guerra, Lander! El trato radicó en unirnos si íbamos a ser liderados por la legendaria Princesa Guerrera. Por una poderosa y antigua guerrera que en su pasado varias veces a la muerte venció y en este presente aún sigue venciendo al haber renacido de nuevo. La misma mano derecha de Ares. Y ésa que se nos anduvo mostrando en los pasados días está tan cerca de confirmarnos que es la verdadera Xena como lo estuvimos nosotros en llegar hasta aquí. No extrañándonos que todo fuese un truco más de nuestro alabado señor de la guerra y sus caprichos divinos de siempre.

―Las descripciones de su físico coinciden con el de esa mujer que señalas como usurpadora. Pinturas y grabados sobre papiros, tablas y cerámicas dictan lo mismo.

―¡Y eso qué! ¿Es que no conoces a los dioses? No se le habría echo difícil a Ares crear una mujer con similares características. Lo mismo que transformar a una con ella. Lo mismo que recurrir a la ayuda de alguna otra entidad para que tomase dicha apariencia. Y ahora que lo menciono, ¿no notaste que la diosa Discordia nunca estuvo presente cuando se nos mostraba la famosa Xena?

―Como se ve que te gusta armar teatros. Y tu imaginación, ni se diga. Yo que tú me retiraría de la guerrera y tomaría ese arte como una nueva profesión.

―Búrlate todo lo que quieras, Lander. Pero cuando en Esparta se reciban las cartas que he de enviar, tendrás que marchar de vuelta al Peloponeso con toda tu tropa, espíritu de guerra y aspiraciones―. Ante esto último, el tal Lander que le transmite una mirada cortante por el fastidio producido.

El relincho de un caballo separó la mirada en ambos hombres y con ello alguna contestación que el espartano general estuvo apunto de darle al que le habían asignado como su asesor. Asomándose ambos al exterior, descubren que es la dueña de su tema de conversación la que acaba de arribar sobre el lomo del escuchado corcel.

―Tu mayor al mando, dile que quiero hablarle ―le dictó la recién llegada de Xena desde su caballo a un joven guerrero que no dudó un segundo en atacar su orden. Mientras, ella permaneció montada sobre el equino ignorando las miradas de todos cuanto pasaban a su lado.

A sólo dos cuerdas de distancia, el asesor y el espartano general continuaban con su mirada sobre ella.

―Mira nada más ―dijo el primero―. Toda una autoritaria. Como una misma diosa.

―Se dice que algún día lo será. Ares la ha elegido como su compañera.

―Sí, pero aún no lo es. O se supone que no lo sea. ¿O es que has escuchado que ha sido transformada? No, verdad. Si es quien dice ser, ha de ser también como todos nosotros. Una humana, una mortal.

Cansado de escuchar sus dudas, el general Lander apartó de un tirón lo que restaba de la cortina que cubría la entrada de su tienda y con rápido paso se fue dirigiendo hasta la persona de Xena.

―Lander, ¿a dónde vas?

―A dar por terminado el cierre de nuestra alianza con Aresia antes de que comiences a escribir tus cartas ―le contestó sin mirarle pues sus dos marrones ojos ya los tenía puesto sobre unos azules que ya le habían detectado.

Por unos segundos Xena creyó que era aquél que había llamado que se presentaba de inmediato. El atuendo de general así le hizo creer de primera instancia. Añadiendo que su vista se encontraba en contra de los intensos rayos del sol. Ya para cuando la imagen del individuo se hizo clara, le reconoció entonces como un espartano. Gente de la que ya estaba al tanto de su llegada en Aresia y con la que ante todos supuestamente ya había tratado. O eso se había dado a entender. Teniendo que tomar el papel que le correspondía ante éstos y proseguir donde se hubo de quedar Eris mientras se hizo pasar por ella.

―Buen día, Princesa Guerrera ―se le dirigió Lander en cuanto se hubo hallado a su frente.

―Igual para usted… general… ―En vista de no conocer su nombre, sus palabras se vieron tragadas por el mutismo en ese aspecto. No estando segura si había hecho bien en catalogarlo como ese rango. Afortunadamente su juicio al observarle no le provocó equivocación alguna―. ¿Se le ofrece algo? ―preguntó rápidamente para no hacer evidente su desconocimiento.

―Sólo saber si dispone de tiempo para cerrar nuestro trato con su gente y la mía. Desde la interrupción durante la pasada ceremonia, no hemos recibido respuesta de Ares para su finalización.

«¿De qué cierre me está hablando éste? ―se preguntaba en sus adentros Xena sin hacer evidente su ignorancia en su seria mirada―. Maldito de Ares. Tanto antojarse de los espartanos y mirar lo mucho que vela por su fidelidad. Por lo visto todo me toca a mí.»

―Desde luego, general… ―Una vez más que se le iban sus palabras al desconocer su nombre―. Cuando guste podemos dar cierre a ese trato ―aseguró pensando en algún pergamino a firmar―. Ahora mismo si así le place, me ofrezco para hacerlo.

El espartano se quedó en seco por unos momentos. Como cualquiera en su lugar.

―Cerrarlo… ¿usted? ¿Usted misma?

―¿Hay algún problema? ―inquirió con molestia. Algo le decía que aquél general no le veía con la capacidad, derecho o disponibilidad para sellar un contrato. Cosa que así era. Diferenciándose únicamente en el modo en el que se haría.

―La verdad… Realmente no me esperaba algo así. Más cuando de primera instancia no dio muestra se hacerlo, de Ares sugerirlo o aprobarlo cuando…

―General, ¿está usted desacreditando mi autoridad en mi propia tierra? He dicho que me ofrezco para cerrar el bendito trato por el que ruega. Dígame si quiere que lo hagamos ahora mismo o nunca.

Con tan directas palabras, Lander acabó con un poco de la oscurecida sombra que ya de por sí Xena tenía bajo sus ojos. Obra de una mirada enfadada.

―Como guste, mi dama. Ahora mismo lo haremos. Pero antes, espero que quede claro que no caerá responsabilidad alguna sobre mis hombros o mi nación entera respecto a lo que pueda suceder. Podrá ser la legendaria Princesa Guerrera, pero con quien ha de enfrentarse es con el mejor guerrero espartano que mi patria a producido en la última década.

El repentino abrir de sus ojos fue la pura sorpresa de lo que sus oídos acababan de captar.

―¿Guerrero?

―Así es. ¿Qué no lo vio durante la ceremonia? ―Ahora quien pasaba a extrañarse era él, Lander―. Cerraríamos el trato con dos tributos de parte a parte ―creyó recordarle con una ceja alzada. Sabía que muchas mujeres eran despistadas pero no creía que la legendaria Princesa Guerrera que tenía al frente pudiese ser una de ellas―. Una lucha en la arena como muestra del espíritu de guerra y el honor en ambos pueblos.

«Típico», pensó Xena arqueando una ceja.

―Ah, claro. Ese ritual de siempre.

«Maldito de Ares. He aquí metiéndome en embrollos por tu "bendita" costumbre de tenerme desinformada.»

―A la primera gota de sangre derramada. Como lo hubo designado el mismo Ares.

Y con este repentino e inesperado acuerdo, demás está decir que cuando llegó a donde se le dijo que le esperaban, el general de Tesalia no hubo de encontrar ni un alma entre las tiendas de su asignado campamento. Sus hombres y los recién llegados espartanos se habían trasladado con gran apuro a la arena de luchas donde entrenaban contra oponentes. Nadie que estuviese lleno de curiosidad iba a querer perderse un enfrentamiento entre su líder y un fuerte oponente espartano. Lo mismo para el resto de esta nación.

El entusiasmo entre todos los presentes se encendió como mecha. Empujándose unos contra otros por la mejor posición y vista alrededor del espacio abierto reservado para los combatientes de ese día. Antes de que hiciese cualquier pregunta a uno de sus hombres, el tesaliano general obtuvo la respuesta del motivo de aquel barrunto con tan sólo percatarse de la presencia de la adorada Princesa Guerrera en la denominada arena de combate. Seguida del más grotesco y fuerte guerrero espartano al abrirse paso entre la masa de hombres para adentrarse en la misma.

―¿Cómo no? El pez grande y gordo con el que todos los pescadores se lucen ―se habló para sí Xena en cuanto su oponente espartano se detuvo a unos cuatro metros frente de ella―. Veamos realmente si es de buena pesca o nada más se encuentra inflado por el agua. En este caso, por lo bruto.

Un cuerno sonó, las directrices llevaban par de minutos de haberse repetido dado a los nuevos espectadores, y sólo restaba ver quién sería el vencedor. Sin importar cuál fuese, el trato sería cerrado y ambos pueblos tendrían su honor y espíritu de guerra demostrados. Nada más que el perdedor debería de reconocer la superioridad en el vencedor y con ello un reservado respeto se hallase en el lugar en el que se hallase. Tanto en uno mayoritario, como en uno minoritario. Que nunca era el número de guerreros lo que determinaba la victoria, sino el conocimiento estratégico y el valor que éstos poseyeran. Quedando ambas partes en igual posición y derecho ante el reconocimiento fuesen quienes fuesen.

Un segundo cuerno sonó indicando que dentro de un minuto se daría inicio a al combate. Durante, unas jarras de fresca agua o vino se les fue acercada al rostro a cada uno de los combatientes. El espartano aceptó como bebida el licor mientras que Xena el agua con la que también enjuagó sus ojos para aclararse la vista. De tanto haber estado leyendo, sus orbes se había resecado un poco. Al otro extremo, su oponente espartano le observaba deseoso de comprobar cuán legendaria decían que era. Incrédulo de su posibilidad al saberla una mujer, como también los rumores entre los suyos que le tildaban de impostora. Pensamiento que acabó por incrementarse cuando el asesor de su general se le acercó para decirle:

―Asegúrate de hacerle tragar la tierra que pisa antes de que derrame la más minúscula gota de sangre. ―El grotesco guerrero alzó sus cejas un poco sorprendido por las palabras escuchadas, mas no tardó en regresarlas a su posición natural a tiempo que con su boca producía una cortada sonrisa. Evidentemente la sugerencia le parecía de maravilla―. Sólo así podremos tomar nuestros caballos y largarnos a nuestra patria de donde nunca debimos haber partido ―prosiguió el incrédulo hombre―. Porque ésa mujer que reconocen como la Princesa Guerrera ha de tener tanto de la misma como lo que yo tengo de emperador. O sea, nada.

El tercer cuerno sonó al fin, y no acabándose su eco en el aire cuando ya Xena vino venir sobre sí la espada de ancha hoja de su oponente. Levantando la suya de inmediato para bloquear el embestido ataque recibido.

«Igual que un rinoceronte regordete.»

El sujeto no era obeso en sí. Jamás se hallaría tal cosa en un guerrero espartano. Pero eso no quitara que en cada paso que diera el suelo temblara.

«Este trotonte haría una mejor competencia contra Poseidón ―opinó Xena en sus adentros―. Habría apuestas tanto en la tierra como en el Olimpo mismo por quien bate más fuerte el suelo.»

Para poder sacárselo de encima, tuvo que darle una buena patada en su estómago que sonó como un mismo barril. Quitándole fuerza en la espada que empuñaba al obligarlo a encorvarse y echarse hacia atrás. Lo mismo ella en esto último para que el filo de la espada enemiga no hiriera su piel.

Como respuesta a ese contraataque, el espartano que le atesta otro golpe de espada cargado de ira. Un impulso algo bruto que acabó en el suelo. Con una siguiente patada por pare de Xena ―esta vez en una cadera―, éste que pasa a impactar nuevamente dicho terreno pero con su pesado cuerpo. Ante ello, el jolgorio de risas por parte de los tesalianos no se hizo faltar. Ante esto también, la furia en el espartano que incrementa y con ello unos reales deseos de venganza como aquél que se cree sumamente poderoso y que sólo es el sueño quien puede tumbarle.

Para la siguiente embestida, Xena no esperó a recibirle con la suya. Sino que velozmente esquivó un ataque de apariencia más mortal que de desarme. Pasando con la misma velocidad a devolverle uno similar que el corpulento hombre apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquear. Quedando el filo de la hoja de la que veía como una impostora a escasas pulgadas de uno de sus hombros. Se trataba de un peso con el que podía competir. Aunque la posición le restaba posibilidades al hallarse recibiendo toda la fuerza de Xena sobre su espada. Misma que tardaba en apartar por medio de la suya dado a sus flexionados brazos y una espalda encorvada hacia atrás como efecto de un movimiento esquivo que tuvo que dar para evitar que se le rebanase el cuello. Será por eso que le restó fuerzas al agarre de su espada para usar su brazo diestro y atestarle un fuerte puñetazo entre la oreja y la sien a Xena.

Echada a un lado, todos los presentes estiraron sus cuellos para ver si el sorpresivo golpe le provocaba algún sangrado entre su nariz o boca. Efecto que hubiese sido posible si Xena al menos no hubiese girado su cabeza para evitar que tales regiones sufriesen tan rudo impacto. Golpe similar que habría sufrido en otra parte de su cuerpo al no bloquear un siguiente ataque con su espada y devolverlo con la misma. Movimientos de defensa y ofensiva que fue repitiendo a la par con su airado oponente que no paraba de atacarle como un enfurecido titán. Al grado de llegar a derribarla y tener la bajeza de querer pisarle. Hecho que por fortuna Xena nunca sufrió al tener la ligereza de rodar hacia un lado y ponerse rápidamente de pie. Para entonces tener que dar de improvisto uno de sus hábiles saltos hacia atrás en vista de que el espartano le lanzaba la hoja de su espada directamente hacia su cuello.

Con ese fenomenal acto, los tesalianos ―muy chocados por las bajezas del guerrero espartano― lanzaron a los aires sus voces de aclamaciones y apoyo a una Xena que ya admitía que la situación le estaba siendo más que suficiente. Hastiándole en gran medida la situación en la que se había metido. Similar pensamiento que compartía su enfurecido oponente que no podía creer lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo vencer a una mujer. Demostrando vivamente las ansias de querer hacerlo de una vez y por todas al tirarse contra Xena como un mismo toro de maratón.

«Veamos cómo te tomas ésta, mastodonte», pensó Xena antes de salir al encuentro del corpulento espartano con igual carrera.

Todos entre el público no esperaban otra cosa que a ambos en el suelo estacados con la espada del contrario tras el fuerte choque que se había de esperar. Y probablemente así hubiese acabado toda la lucha de no ser porque Xena volvió a sorprenderle a todos con un segundo de sus fenomenales saltos. Esta vez hacia su frente. Pasando velozmente en un doble giro sobre la cabeza de su enemigo con un igual de rápido movimiento de su espada, para finalmente caer firmemente sobre el terreno dándole la espalda. Durante todos esos instantes, el silencio reinó entre todos. La espada que la Princesa Guerrera empuñaba en su hoja un goteante hilo de sangre mostraba. Sangre que de igual modo comenzaba a gotear en una herida en de un hombro a un pectoral en el espartano. Una no mortal, pero no por ello carente de dolor. Y no solamente en la piel, sino también en el orgullo del vencido espartano.

Naturalmente, todos los aresianos allí presentes rompieron el silencio con júbilo y gozo. En cambio la gran mayoría de los espartanos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que tragarse todo lo dicho y pensado acerca de una posible impostora. En la arena, Xena levantó su espada hacia Lander como indicativo de que el trato ya estaba cerrado. Desde su posición, el general afirmó con un ademán de su cabeza antes de verle adentrarse entre la multitud en dirección hacia el general tesaliano que también se hacía camino para llegar hacia ella.

―Y bien, ¿aún sigues pensando que es una impostora? ―le preguntó Lander a un asesor cuyos planes de retiro de le venían abajo.

…

Por no querer hallarse en el templo tal vez fue la razón por la que quiso pasar las últimas horas de ese día en campo abierto. Cabalgando entre los llanos y arboleadas, procurando distraerse con todo cuanto viera con tal de olvidarse de la vida que vivía. Nuevamente en el choque de sentimientos en su interior que le hacía sentirse ahogada así ella misma de tal modo no pudiese describirlo. Tratando de maravillarse con cosas que en otras circunstancias siempre daba por invisibles o insignificantes ante sus ojos en la mayor parte del tiempo de su caótica vida. Capullos florares, abiertas flores mismas, insectos polinizadores, aves cantoras y hasta la inmensidad del mismo cielo. Ese cielo que para esas horas su rojizo tono siempre lucía al oeste donde el sol se ponía.

Prosiguió con su cabalgata a lento paso sobre su corcel. Permitiendo al animal pastorear de vez en cuando mientras ella se dedicaba a observar lo hallado en todo el paisaje que le rodeaba. Hasta que ante su vista se apareció la figura de un conocido caballo.

«Ixion», le nombra al instante. La majestuosidad que poseía aquel gran semental así lo hacía posible.

Alentó a su caballo a seguir al achocolatado semental hasta la loma en donde se hallaba posicionado. Esperando que al darle alcance se toparía con su legítimo dueño. Y así fue.

―¿Despidiéndote de lo que queda de día, Damyan?

El moreno búlgaro, sentado sobre una roca y al parecer muy entretenido con algo, se puso de pie ante la reconocida voz. Fuera de sorprenderse, daba más la impresión de ser alguien que esperaba hablar con ése que de repente se le presenta.

―Aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol antes de que la oscuridad nos arrope ―le respondió amistosamente éste para rápidamente pasar su interés sobre ella―. Esto… ¿Todo bien? Te eché de monos todos estos días y… Bueno, sabrás que Boyan me contó que fuiste atacada por unos desgraciados aquí mismo, en tu propia tierra. Y que…

―Dale las gracias de mi parte en no que yo se las ofrezco personalmente ―le dijo con tono cortante. Esa parte de la historia no la recordaba del todo. Pero con dos o tres borrosas escenas le era más que suficiente para no querer recordarla en lo absoluto.

―Y bien ―prosiguió Damyan entendiendo perfectamente que el último tema no deseaba ser tocado―, ¿tú te encuentras bien? Cuando Boyan te salvó de…. Eh… Me dijo que no parecías ser tu misma. Como si estuvieses hechizada o…

―Sí, algo así si resumimos la historia. Una tremenda brujería que me cayó encima ―contó sin estar lejos de la verdad al bajarse de su caballo―. Algo de lo que no quiero hablar, si no te importa. Ni de eso ni de nada sobre mí. Preferiría mejor escuchar sobre ti.

Respetando su deseo de silencio, y comprendiendo perfectamente que en esos momentos era una de esas personas que sólo buscaba cualquier distracción para olvidarse de alguna amargura en sus vidas, con amabilidad Damyan que accede ante lo pedido.

―Oh, claro ―aceptó regresando a la roca en la que estaba sentado, con el detalle de dejarle un espacio a Xena por si quería tomar asiento de igual modo. Ésta, a quien no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, tan poco le dio rechazo―. Pues nada nuevo, la verdad ―aseguró el búlgaro retomando una labor con la que anduvo ocupado sobre esa roca. Entretejiendo unas tiras de cuero―. Mis primos andan en las mismas, repeliendo todo cuanto se les acerque. Y yo a parte de negociar con tu gente los corceles que atrapo en los valles, los que entreno o sano, no creo poder decirte alguna otra cosa más importante.

―¿Seguro?

―Sí, ¿por qué lo dudas?

―Pues no sé. Tal vez porque me pareces una persona suficientemente llamativa como para pasar por uno más entre el montón de la vida. Diciéndome mi sexto sentido de que ya deben de ser varias las jóvenes de éste pueblo las que te hayan echado no uno, sino los dos ojos.

O eran cosas de él, o de veras que la mujer que tenía delante le estaba elogiando. Cierto o no, claro era para quien la conociera que Xena se dirigía con sus artes de seducción así ni cuenta de ello se diese. Marcado expresiones con sus cejas y boca en cada palabra.

―Ejem. ―Se tuvo que aclarar la garganta―. Pues yo no sé qué te hace pensar eso. Prácticamente no visito los pueblos de ésta tierra como para relacionarme con las mujeres que tienen.

―Esas mujeres podrían visitar entonces los bosques.

―¿Qué te ha dado con preguntarme sobre esto? Creo haberte dejado en claro que después de lo de Daryna yo ya no quiero…

―Calma ―le pidió sonriente la guerrera en vista de que el moreno se había alzado un poco en su humor―. Yo nada más pregunto y supongo.

―Pues si no supiese que has te tener tus lazos con el mismo Ares, un dios, sino estuviese consciente de nuestras posiciones, tú prácticamente una reina y yo un errante sin patria ni tierra, pensaría que actúas como una mujer interesada o celosa ―le dijo sonriente cuando rebuscaba entre un pequeño bolso unos materiales para la artesanía que realizaba. Algo le decía a él que la guerrera que tenía delante sólo jugaba a la fastidiosa y él no veía por qué no devolverle las mismas cartas.

―Y qué tal si así es. No me conoces lo suficiente como para tener seguro lo que yo tenga o deje de tener con el dios de la guerra ―le rebotó dichas cartas con una seductora sonrisa.

―En eso tienes razón.

―Y también en que ningún hombre puede contenerse ante los ofrecimientos de una mujer. Mejor que yo debes saberlo ―le dijo con su rostro a centímetros del de él. Despertándole la piel con el calor de su aliento―. ¿Qué tienes que decirme al respecto? ―Más que presionarle con esa inquisitiva, lo hacía también con el contacto que comenzaba a darle. Pasando las yemas de uno de sus dedos sobre el descubierto antebrazo de éste que le daba a su frente. Llegando hasta sus hombros para subir por el cuello y llegar hasta los mechones de su negro cabello.

―Lo que le digo a todas. Que lo único que podrían esperar de mí sería instantes de compañía y satisfacción. Nada más. Las que con ello se conforman lo aceptan, las que no, libre son para seguir con su camino.

―Wao, que helado ―comentó con sarcasmo Xena sin creerse toda esa coraza―. Y qué tal también, si yo no tuviese ningún problema con esas condiciones. Ni con ellas ni con la frialdad del hielo o la dureza del acero.

―Entonces ambos seríamos dos pobres diablos sin amor y futuro en la tierra.

―Uno nunca sabe. La vida siempre nos da sorpresas.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que entre tú y yo podría existir algo? Creía que no deseabas causarme la muerte. Con el mero hecho de mirarte con esos ojos, sé que sería encendido en llamas al instante por tu dios ―comentó con algo de gracia.

―Si no te molesta tan poco, dejemos ya a Ares fuera del tema. Suficiente voy a tener de él cuando regrese al templo ―comentó a lo bajo aunque no por ello no alcanzó a ser escuchada por su oyente.

―Como quieras. Sólo dime, por qué dudas que así sea.

―Seamos claros, Damyan. Probablemente los dos sí seamos dos pobres diablos. Pero hasta los pobres diablos tienen la oportunidad de hallar el amor y con ello un futuro en sus vidas. Como también ayudar a otros a obtenerlo. Y quién sabe si esta pobre diabla que hoy te habla, te ayude algún día a recuperar ese amor y futuro que perdiste.

―Ciertamente no logro ver algo así entre nosotros.

―¿He dicho yo que ha de ser entre nosotros? ¿No, verdad? Tú amor debe de estar esperando por ti y yo tal vez sólo sea un impulso para ir por él. Una chispa que ha de encender un enfriado corazón que necesita recuperar el calor que una vez perdió.

Al escucharle, cualquier sentido de gracia en el asunto se disolvió en la mente de Damyan. Xena, con sus palabras, su penetrante mirada y los roces que le daba en su pecho y rostro, le hicieron sentirla como más que una simple chispa.

―Te haces daño, mujer ―le soltó Damyan echando de su interior esa pequeña llama de pasión repentinamente florecida. Consciente estaba de la vida y la posición de ambos como para dejarse abrazar por descrito fuego. Consciente también estaba del tono sereno con el cual la auto referida chispa le transmitió dichas palabras. Uno sereno con un grado de tristeza―. ¿Qué te mueve a ofrecerte para tal cosa? ¿Qué habría de ti entonces? ¿De tu propio amor?

―Yo soy un caso aparte. Digamos que he de hallarme entre esos pobres diablos con menos posibilidades de encontrar eso que en estos momentos nos referimos como amor.

―¿Es que no lo tienes con ese dios que te ha dado todo?

―No sabría qué decirte.

Un incómodo silencio entre ambos. De esos que dado el caso y la situación, lo mejor era darles muerte con cualquiera ocurrencia.

―Por suerte, lo mejor que tiene la vida es un día después del otro ―comentó Damyan volviendo a su labor con las tiras de cuero que trenzaba―. Y con ellos buen tiempo para decidir sobre la que uno posee. Como también, amigos a los que acudir en caso de que se necesite ayuda en la toma de dichas decisiones.

Xena le sonrió. Pero aunque entendió perfectamente sus palabras, prefirió pasarles de lado al no ser alguien que aceptaba una mano con facilidad. Así ésta estuviese cargada con toda la mejor intensión del mundo.

―Gracias por conversar conmigo. Necesitaba charlar con alguien. ―Tal fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

―No hay de qué.

Nuevamente silencio. Con él, Xena que al fin repara detenidamente en la labor que realizaba Damyan.

―¿Y eso? ¿Qué es?

―¿Esto? ―se asegura levantando un poco tu artesanía―. Nada grandioso en verdad. Posiblemente lo finalice como una pulsera.

―Pues para mí te está quedando muy bonita ―le opinó observándole poner unos abalorios de serpentina en los extremos de los cordones de amarre del futuro ornamento.

―Gracias. Se lo debo a mi madre.

―Buen legado el que te inculcó. Un día de estos tal vez te pida que me enseñes a hacer esos amarres ―le dio por avisado con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

―Cuando quieras. Y… ¿ya te vas?

―Sí. Antes de que vengan por mí ―se dijo una vez más a o bajo―. Nos vemos.

―Nos vemos ―repitió Damyan viéndola montar el corcel con el que llegó y con el que ahora se iba.

…

Caída la noche, y con ella el natural sueño, Xena se preparaba para dormir. Cuando una vez más aquél que no deseaba ver que irrumpía libremente en su habitación justo cuando se disponía a desprenderse de su bata de algodón para dormir más fresca. Un giro sus dos ojos tuvieron dado el fastidio de la interrupción en tan íntimo acto.

―No te preocupes, querida. Tú sigue con lo tuyo ―le dijo sonriente y cretinamente quien no necesita ser presentado, Ares. Algo arrepentido por haber traspasado las puertas un par de segundos antes.

―Preguntarte qué haces aquí ya debe de estar demás. Claramente no puedes permitir que el día acabe sin tan siquiera haberme colmado la paciencia una vez.

―Ah, pero qué carácter el tuyo que no mejora. Y yo que vine con la más encantadora acción de contarte uno de esos cuentos que me pedías antes de dormir en las últimas pasadas noches. Ya hasta título y todo le tenía puesto al de hoy: _El negro lobo que devoró a la blanca oveja. _¿Qué te parece? ―Y con esto, que le sostiene de espalda por sus antebrazos y le olisquea su cabellera.

―Que estás de remate ―le responde sacudiéndose de su agarre para proseguir con el arreglo de su cama marcándole su vivo ignoro.

―No, querida mía. La que está de remate eres tú con eso de una disque campaña para proteger a aldeas rezagadas o vulnerable ante el Imperio Romano. Una pura masa de débiles que tienen todo cuanto se merecen por no vincularse al espíritu de guerra.

―Ya veo que el general de Tesalia te fue con el chisme.

―No tanto. Yo mismo le saqué las palabras en cuanto me percaté de las nuevas directrices que promovía en tú nombre. Es un siervo mío, y no puede negarme nada.

―Pues mucho mejor que te dieras por enterado antes de tiempo. Así nos ahorramos explicaciones. Yendo al puro grano. Sí, sí voy a respaldar esos pueblos. Para ello reuniré las diseminadas tropas que tenemos cerca de ellos.

―Si ya lo tienes tan decidido, veremos cuánto te tardas en llegar a esas zonas. Porque yo no pienso transportarte a ellas. Que te quede claro. No te traje de vuelta a la vida para idioteces como esas. Sí tienes complejo de rescatista, ese no es mi problema. Que ya suficiente tuve con permitirte alojar aquí a una pila de mugrosos rezagados, como también retrasar el primer ataque en suelo itálico con eso de los malditos refuerzos pedidos por el llorón de Alcander.

―Di lo que quieras ―le permite mirándole duramente―. Ya he tomado la decisión. Acéptala, o no esperes que continúe más en tu deseada histórica guerra. ―Dicha tal amenaza, que se gira y trepa en su cama como indicativo de que hasta ahí llegaba la conversación. Pero antes de que se cubriera con las sábanas, ya tenía a un Ares arrojado sobre ella diciéndole:

―Como si tuvieras el poder para cumplir esa amenaza ¿Eh?

―Como si el tuyo te diera para impedir que así fuese.

Oh, tanto que podía hacerle en esos momentos si quisiera. Sonriendo inevitablemente por las pruebas de la vida que se gastaba. Hace tiempo que daba por entendido que su preciada guerrera nunca pararía de resistírsele o llevarle la contraria cuando así lo desease. Cuando así él le gritase, le enfrentase e igual le amenazase.

Se separó de ella. Misma que no demora ni un segundo en incorporarse por si acaso se arrepentía del acto. Tranquilizándose un poco al verle salirse de su cama y posarse ante la claridad de una ventana.

―¿Quieres defender a esa miserable gentuza? ―le preguntó sin darle tiempo para contestar―. Bien, ve y date la de heroína entre ellos. Haz lo que se te pegue tu regalada gana entre esos pueblos y con cualquier otra cosa que quieras. Tal y como hacías en tu pasado anduvieras por el camino que fuera. Fuese por el bélico que tanto poder y gloria ofrece, como el de los denominados buenos que pecan de pendejos. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo curioso de todo? Lo curioso de todo es que donde sea que estuvieses igual peleabas. Igual te batallabas y te alzabas ante todo con la llama de la guerra que arde en ti. Con esa llama que mi divinidad provoca. Ésa que nunca se ha podido apagar en tu interior. Un espíritu de guerra con el que naciste y con el que vivirás por siempre. ―Se le acerca, le acaricia su rostro y ella sentada en la cama que lo permite. Sus palabras eran mera verdad y no podía contradecirlas―. Porque ya te lo he dicho y te lo seguiré diciendo cuantas veces necesites ―continuó Ares bajando su caricia por el cuello y pecho de ésta hasta detenerse en su bajo vientre―. Yo ardo en ti Xena. Yo ardo en tu interior. Ayer, hoy, maña y siempre. Que no se te olvide.

Lo mismo. Inevitable luchar contra esa llama que sólo él lograba encender en dicho interior. Envolviéndola en su calor y haciéndola sentir maldita al reconocer que le agradaba. Que se sentía llamada por más de él. Por su poder, su esencia, divinidad, naturaleza, persona, por su todo.

―Eres un desgraciado, Ares. Que tan poco se te olvide eso a ti ―le soltó abriendo unos helados ojos tras serenase y cortar con una sacudida el contacto que éste le daba.

―Tú también lo eres, mi amada Xena. Y hasta podría decirse que peor que yo. Porque yo lo acepto a los cuatro vientos. Acepto que soy un mal nacido, un desgraciado y maldito demonio sin ninguna otra promesa o futuro que una eternidad errante. Pero tú… Tú, querida mía, tú no sales de esa guerra interna entre aceptar tu verdadero bélico ser, o ocultarlo por el de esa benefactora protectora de los débiles. Una tremenda desgraciada que quiere aparentar lo que no es.

»Mas como dije, donde sea que estés, te es inevitable servirme. Donde sea haces valer mi nombre. Luches por poder y gloria, luches por lo que creas justo. Último punto que muchas veces no es más que una justificación para tu mente. Como ésta de defender a esos mediocres de los romanos. Superficialmente levantarás tu espada a favor de esa gentuza por esa benevolencia que te hacer perder el tiempo en tu vida ayudando a débiles sin remedio. Pero en el fondo, en el fondo sabes que peleas porque te gusta. Te gusta la lucha, la batalla. Te gusta la sangre y el sonido que se produce al enterrar una espada en la carne. Te gusta ver como tus enemigos expiden el último aliento, como sus ojos quedan estáticos cuando el alma sale por ellos.

La tenía inmóvil sin tocarla. Sus directas y crudas palabras daban y sobraban para ello. Transmitiéndoselas muy apegado a su rostro, a su oído. Con gran deleite al saberla sin habla. Al verle en sus brillosos ojos el impacto que dichas palabras le provocaban.

―¿Dime entonces si no eres una tremenda desgraciada? ―le exhortó a aceptar separándose de ella―. Y en cuanto más rápido lo aceptes, mejor para ti. De lo contrario, continuarán lloviendo sobre ti los mismos golpes de dolor y desilusión que recibiste en tu vida pasada cuando te rebajaste al nivel de los débiles. Si ya de por sí siendo fuertes las penas nos duelen, ¿por qué incrementar su dolor siendo débiles? La vida también es una jodona desgraciada. Y lo mejor es devolverle sus jodiendas. De lo contrario te aplasta como un insecto. No lo permitas.

Sin tener más que decirle, y sin ver muestra alguna de que ella a su vez tuviese o encontrase algo para responderle, Ares que desaparece de la habitación sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos hasta que su cuerpo se desmaterializó por completo. Sentada al pie de su cama, Xena cerró entre sus puños lo que pudo atrapar de su borde para luego ponerse de pie de un salto y acudir por su jarra de agua. Sirviéndose en un vaso del que bebió a grandes tragos. Lo escuchado verdaderamente le había chocado.

…

No recordaba la última vez que deseó que amaneciera lo más pronto posible. Bueno, ahora que se lo planteaba. En las noches que pasó con Xena y su trastorno mental puede que hubiese pedido semejante cosa. Nada más que el motivo de ahora se debía a querer hallar al primer peleje ante sus ojos con el cual desquitarse los corajes que le hacía pasar su eterna obsesión. Claramente le era mucho mejor matar a otro que a su preciada guerrera. Pensando en cuál podría ser su primera víctima para su desquite. Con tal idea acabó recostado en el diván con una copa en mano cuyo contenido era más lo que meneaba que lo que consumía. Como su guerrera el día anterior, trataba de despejar su mente con cuanta cosa tuviese en su sala privada. En la cual decidió encerrarse y no salir hasta el alba por ello de arrepentirse de dejar que su preciada gema hiciese lo que le viniese en gana. Queriendo acudir ante ella para demostrarle el dios que era una vez más.

«Si no fuese porque me aburriría a lo grande, hace tiempo que ya me hubiese dado con desaparecer este jodido mundo de mierda.»

Vació el contenido de su copa y la arrojó contra un muro donde rebotó y cayó al suelo rodando. Probablemente a reunirse con otras más desparramadas bajo mesas o propios muebles. Hizo un intento de ponerse de pie en vista de los primeros rayos de sol, pero lo abandonó enseguida.

―No, mejor espero a que se marche. Si me la encuentro… muchas cosas podrían pasar ―se previno a sí mismo en voz alta―. Hay muchas armas, su cama y muchas otras igualmente están bien cercas… ―Atrajo una botella de vino entre otras tantas sobre una mesa, y destapándole el corcho con su boca, se dio un largo trago antes de continuar con su monólogo―. Ay, Xena. Siempre me preguntaré que rayos me hiciste para acabar deseándote tanto. Para amarte como un mismo imbécil. Y de los grandes. Ya ves las que me haces y yo aquí dándotelo todo a pesar de todo. La gloria y el poder que necesitas para ser la diosa que debes ser. La reina de la guerra que he elegido para que reine a mí lado. Algo que ya pudiese ser un hecho de tener en mis manos la maldita Copa de Higía.

Bebió un poco más de su botella y luego la mandó igualmente contra la pared. Se estrujó el rostro con una mano para luego hacer reaparecer su poderosa espada y quedarse mirando en el reflejo de su lustrosa hoja.

―Tal y como dije. Si eres bueno, eres un pendejo. Si eres un desgraciado, eres tremendo cabrón. Pero sin importar de cual peques, si de una, la otra o ambas, igual te jodes en la vida. ¡Qué maravilla!

Se levantó al fin de su diván y acudió ante su miradero con espada en mano. Como si esperara decapitar desde sus aguas las cabezas de todos aquellos que entre éstas viera y eligiera para su desquite.

―Veamos que tiene para ofrecerme el día de hoy entre mi fiel pueblo aresiano. ¿Unos devotos hombres y mujeres entregados a su trabajo, o una perfecta masa de vagonetas que necesitan recordar a quién le sirven? ―Y pasando imágenes de aldeas y campamentos de una en una, se detuvo en la que le mostraba al pueblo de los tesalianos―. Um, tal vez debería comenzar primero con el entregado general de Tesalia. A fin de cuentas, es quien se están encargando de las movidas para el encaprichado plan de rescate de mi querida Xena.― Cerró su puño libre sobre el pasamanos de su miradero. De algún castigo ese general no se libraba―. Sí, y luego he de concentrarme en la población general. Incrementar las labores de producción. Como igual los castigos. Claro, duplicaré los latigazos en las siguientes faltas y no faltas también. Ya estoy harto de que todos vivan aquí como si esto se tratase de un campo de refugiados. Ahora que tengo a los espartanos en mis manos no me vendría mal darles un primer uso. Y uno bueno sería diseminar sus directrices militares entre toda Aresia. ―Vio más y más imágenes de su unificado pueblo en búsqueda de alguna otra ocurrencia―. Bien, con eso y con unos cuantos golpes, estocadas, latigazos y demás que ya tengo en mente dar, con algo debo de finalizar mi día de desquite. Con algo o… alguien. ―En eso, que la imagen de cierto general que se le presenta en su miradero. Durmiente y tranquilo cuando debería de hallarse ya despierto y fuera de su cama cumpliendo sus labores―. Ah, Tarkan ―le identifica―. De seguro que aún no has movido ni un dedo para tu viaje a oriente. Mamarracho de quinta. La tenebrosa leyenda con la que te justificas para no ir te parecerá la luz de los ojos de tu madre al lado de lo que te tengo deparado. Ya me cansaste, descendiente de los persas. O te largas a oriente con unos buenos sesenta latigazos, o te quedas aquí y te mueres con unos quinientos.

Cortó la visión en su miradero y se alejó de él con un par de pasos teniendo aún el nombre de su anatoliano general en la cabeza.

«Pensándomelo mejor, tal vez debería de comenzar contigo, Tarkan. Serías una excelente apertura en el día de hoy. Y como dije, tu maldita excusa de que la zona está maldita y no sé qué más te la habrás de tragar en cuanto te cierre una mano en tu miserable pescuezo. Entonces sí que desearás partir a esa zona para extender tu vida alejándote de mis garras, y si acaso también, con lo que sea que dijiste que ahí la vida perpetua. Como se ve que eres tremendo idiota. Si yo fuese mortal, consciente de que he de morirme algún día, me iría de cabeza hacia cualquier cosa que una longevidad me prometiese. Así existiera el riesgo que existiera. A fin de cuentas estaría destinado a morir. ¿Antes o después no haría la diferencia? Claro, todo no es más que un estúpido cuento y por ello ni te inmutas. Muy diferente a mi caso. La forma de transformar a Xena en diosa es completamente real ―por el bien de las Moiras― y no veo la hora de poder obtenerla por medio de un cáliz que…»

Entre dichos pensamientos, Ares se detuvo en seco. Un sinónimo de la palabra _cáliz _de pronto le resonaba entre las últimas palabas dictadas por Tarkan en medio de su excusa para no llevar acabo el asignado viaje. Recordándolas Ares allí mismo y prestándole la atención que no le prestó cuando las escuchó de la propia boca del anatoliano.

"_Ya le dije que no haré ningún maldito viaje suicida por su capricho de extender su poder y dominio. No enviaré a mis hombres directo a la boca del lobo. A un tramo mortal en el que muchos acortaron sus vidas por querer alargarlas a través del supuesto poder de un maldito copón de mierda. ¡Me escucha!"_

Todavía detenido, abrió su boca como aquél que acaba de recibir una sorpresa, y dejó caer su brazo como otro cuyo objeto que sostiene de repente muy pesado se pone.

― ¿Copón de mierda? ―se cuestiona aún boquiabierto. En ello, un rápido análisis que circula por su mente igual a un torbellino―. ¿Un copón dijo? Como habla siempre sobre un medio para prolongar la vida. Como creo que indicó que… No. Como indicó que por medio de dicho copón de mierda se prolonga. ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora mismo me tendrá que escupir todo lo que sepa el mamarracho éste!

Desapareció de la sala enseguida. Después de lo que creía haber descubierto o al menos sospechaba, no podía dejar pasar ni un segundo más sin comprobarlo. Teletransportándose como un rayo a la tienda en donde un tranquilo de Tarkan estuvo dormitando hasta que una fuerza repentina lo arrojó de su cama y le levantó por su cuello.

―¡Qué diablos! ¿Qué…?

―Buenos días, Tarkan ―le saludó Ares con una sádica sonrisa sin soltarle.

―¿Al fin se vol-vió lo-co?

―Las preguntas te las he venido hacer yo, mamarracho.

―Tal vez si me suelta, puede que alcance a respondérselas ―le dijo con ronca voz y ya corto de respiración el pobre estrangulado.

―Quiero que me hables sobre ese supuesto elixir de vida que sale en tu cuento maldito. ¿Acerca de un supuesto copón que la vida perpetua? ¡Una copa! Dime, ¿cuán cierto es todo eso? ¡HABLA!

―Sólo he dicho lo que sé. Lo que siempre se ha rumorado.

―¿Qué diablos se ha rumorado?

―Que todo quien beba de las aguas de un milagroso cáliz en el monte Ida quedará sanado de todo mal y con nuevos años para extender su vida.

No necesitó escuchar nada más. Soltando al anatoliano con una abierta sonrisa que acabó de espantarle.

―Oh, Tarkan. Y yo que tantas ganas siempre he tenido de matarte.

―¿Qué rayos le pasa? ―cuestionaba éste echándose para atrás completamente desconfiado del par de palmadas que Ares le brindó en un lado de su rostro―. ¿Se le ha pegado el desbarajuste que tuvo Xena hasta hace poco?

Si no estaba loco, lo parecía. Ares hablando consigo mismo y hasta lanzaba bendiciones ―aunque parezca increíble― al alto cielo.

―Al fin, al fin sé algo sobre ella. Tiene que ser ella.

―¿Ella? ¿Qué ella?

―La Copa de Higía, mi más querido, adorado y eficiente general.

―Ah, caray. ¿Y desde cuando acá le soy tan grato?

―Y yo que pensaba matarte a latigazos hoy mismo.

Tarkan tragó hondo. La sádica forma en la que su dios se lo dijo no parecía haber bromeado.

―Pero creo que te has salvado. Siempre y cuando obtenga la Copa de Higía, claro. Ahí, en el monte Ida. Antigua torre desde donde los dioses observamos la Guerra de Troya. ¿Quién lo diría?

―Ah, pues qué "alegría" la mía también porque haya conseguido algo que buscaba. Ahora, si no le importa, déjeme dormir que aún no calienta el sol del todo. ―Prácticamente le echó regresando a su lecho.

―Nada de eso, mama… eh… Tarkan. Ahora mismo me dirás todo cuanto sepas acerca de ese mito y su mágica copa si no quieres que te extraiga la memoria con todo y cerebro. Tú sólo decide.

…

En su cama, próxima a despertar, Xena se removía inquietamente. Algo en su cabeza le impedía vencer el poder de Hipnos y escapar del mundo de Morfeo. Un sueño. Uno de esos que te dejaban completamente extrañado al despertar. Tanto por lo que en ellos aparecía como lo que se te decía.

Era una tierra fría. Todo cuanto se veía o estaba cubierto de hielo o era puro hielo. Una blancura que en vez de proveer paz y tranquilidad como común mente se esperaba, lo que producía era una sensación de vacío y ahogo. Un desespero incrementado por la helada temperatura y las punzantes ráfagas cargadas de diminutos cristales iguales a los hirientes granos de arena en la tormenta de un desierto.

―Debes tener cuidado, irán hacia ti como lobos atraídos por su presa.

―¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla? ¿Quién eres?

A pesar de que claro había escuchado su mensaje, el eco la voz de su emisor distorsionaba. Girando sobre sí para dar con el autor de aquellas palabras. Dando con la difusa silueta de su cuerpo a eso de la media vuelta. Un alto hombre melenudo con ropajes de piel. Que al subir su cabeza y ella acercarse reconoció como cada quién se reconoce frente a un espejo.

―Borias… ―alcanzó a nombrarle sumamente sorprendida.

―No dispongo de mucho tiempo, Xena. Pero sí el suficiente para ponerte sobre aviso al decirte que serás perseguida por el odio de muchos de tu pasado.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Y cómo has te has enterado?

―De aquí mismo ―respondió abriendo sus brazos para indicar la totalidad del helado paisaje―. Donde sufro mi eterna condena.

Unas imágenes de su cuerpo encadenado y arropado por la nieve a Xena le surcaron la memoria enseguida. Sí, mientras ella proseguía con esa segunda vida que el destino le había dado, su antiguo amante y compañero de saqueos en esa tierra de hielo su existencia después de la muerte llevaba.

―No puedes ser real entonces. No puedo tenerte a mí frente si… O es que yo…

Calló. Calló enseguida que sintió el contacto de una mano de Borias sobre un lado de su blanco rostro. Ante tal contacto, la única respuesta que pudo dar fue el lleve de una de sus igual blancas manos sobre la morena de éste en medio de un entrecerrar de ojos. Por más increíble que le pareciera, todo se sentía sumamente real. La caricia, la cercanía, su aliento que se helaba al salir, todo.

―No, no estás muerta. No has vuelto a morir. Pero puedes estarlo muy prontamente de nuevo si no te cuidas de tu pasado.

―¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo nada de…

La imagen de Borias que comienza a desvanecerse. Con ello la sensibilidad que producía en Xena al tocarle.

―Se me acabó el tiempo. Cuídate y gracias por haber salvado mi linaje en la tierra. No sabes cuán grato me ha sido tu acto.

―Yo sólo… Borias… ¡Borias!

La imagen del búlgaro se desvaneció ante sus ojos como la neblina ante un rayo de sol. Deshaciéndose entre sus manos como se deshace la sal en el agua o la espuma sobre la arena. Gritando en vano su nombre cuando claro era que a su frente ya no estaba. Ni en esa tierra helada, ni en el plano de los despiertos cuando se incorporó de golpe sobre su cama.

―¡BORIAS!

El retorno de su consciencia le indica que todo no ha sido más que un sueño. Llevándose una mano contra su pecho para enseguida estirar un brazo y dar alcance a ese vaso de agua que nunca faltaba sobre su mesa. Bebiéndose su contenido en un intento de deshacer ese nudo en la garganta que todo susto o nervios provoca.

―¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

Sin saber qué pensar o decirse a sí misma, optó por dejarlo todo como un mal sueño. Porque así fue. Un sueño. Despierta, libre de ese mundo de ensueños había de estar. Libre para hacer a un lado lo que en él apareciera, para olvidarle.

Calzando sus sandalias para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, las puertas de su recámara que se abren y Calantha que entra con el desayuno sobre una bandeja.

―Buenos días ―anuncia―. Le he traído el desayuno a la cama por eso de que no bajaba al comedor.

―Gracias. Me lavo la cara para despertar de una pesa… De una jaqueca y lo engullo.

―¿Se encuentra bien?

―Claro, claro ―niega Xena desde el baño―. ¿Y Maya? Creo que debería ser ella quien se encargue del desayuno por eso de dormir siempre aquí, en el templo.

―Ha ido a los mercados por cosas personales y por su…. Por su hierba de siempre. En cuanto a mí, no tengo ningún problema con asistirle a cualquier hora. Para eso me paga.

Con una toalla con la que estrujaba su rostro para secarse, Xena sale de dicho cuarto de baño y se sienta en la cama para degustar el desayuno traído. Siendo evidente en su refrescado rostro lo agradable que le era su olor y ganas de consumirlo.

―Espero que le guste. Hay jalea de las primeras moras que han madurado al fin de la estación.

―Dalo por un hecho. Mmm, sí que están deliciosas.

Calantha sonríe un poco ante la aceptación de su ama. Justo ahí, Xena le mira a los ojos de una forma diferente a cualquiera de las anteriores. Con detenimiento, detalle y hasta algo de asombro. En sus azules ojos, en su cabello castaño almendrado y en su fino rostro.

―Sabes ―le dice―, ahora que te observo, me recuerdas tanto al segundo fruto nacido de mi vientre. A mí hermosa, fuerte y milagrosa Eva. ―Calantha baja la mirada levemente sonrojada. Naturalmente sabía de quien le hablaba. Conocedora de la historia de la Princesa Guerrera era como para no entender. Tal vez más que cualquier otro en ese unificado pueblo o resto del mundo que en su resurrección creyese.

―¿Usted cree?

―Tanto que me ayudas a recordarla. A sentir que le tengo de frente. Con la única excepción que no eres una…

―Guerrera ―se apresura en decir por ella Calantha levantándole nuevamente la mirada.

―Así es. Mi hija al igual que yo fue una guerrera. Tanto cuando espadas empuñaba, cuando el bien pasó a profetizar ―se añadió a lo bajito para sí.

―Yo también podría serlo. Ser una guerrera. Como usted, como su hija Eva.

Xena vuelve su atención en su receptora algo extrañaba. No veía por qué razón le pudiese pensar en ser tal cosa.

―¿Y eso? ¿A qué te viene? ―le cuestiona sonriendo un poco. Creyendo al fin en que la vida nunca dejaba de dar sorpresas.

―Pues para poder defenderme. ¿Para qué mas quería aprender a usar una espada?

Xena entonces se enseria. De pronto dejaba de ver gracia en el tema.

―Tener una espada en mano es estar en disposición, de que como dices, usarla. Y usara involucra llegar a matar.

―Pero sólo sería en mi defensa.

―Pero de todas formas perderías tu inocencia de sangre. Quedarías marcada al matar. Y cuando eso pasa toda tu vida cambia. Toda.

Le hablaba con profundidad, y ciertamente Calantha la sintió. Le hablaba por ella. Bajando levemente la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

―Le comprendo.

―Entonces piensa mejor las cosas que deseas, porque te puedes arrepentir de ellas. Yo jamás desee ser una guerrera. Jamás de niña me pasó por la mente tal destino. Pero un día las circunstancias a ello me llevaron. En cuanto a ti, hasta el día de hoy no hay razón por la cual llames tal destino. ―Y tomando un cuenco de la bandeja al cual le llena de agua con la jarra de la mesa que dice―: Porque tú vida se alterará y perderás la calma. ―Tomando ahora una pequeña piedrecilla del conjunto hallado en el interior del florero que arroja en el llenado cuenco, añade―: Como la que pierde el agua cuando le arrojas una piedra y claramente por medio de sus intranquilas hondas lo demuestra.

―Pero con el tiempo el agua vuelve a calmarse ―dice Calantha señalando las desaparecidas hondas en el cuenco.

―Sí, pero la piedra seguirá adentro.

La joven se queda en silencio. Aquello parecía ser más que un concejo. Parecía ser un recuero.

―Suenas como si se lo hubieses advertido ya a alguien. Alguna vez.

En vista de quien se quedaba en silencio ahora lo era Xena ―y por uno largo a decir verdad, acompañado de un giro de mirada hacia un punto en la nada―, Calantha que se levanta de la cama en donde se había sentado durante toda la charla para anunciar su despedida. Siendo detenida por Xena al responderle.

―Sí, me parece que alguna vez se lo dije a alguien frente a un lago.

―¿A quién?

―A alguien en la misma posición que tú. Todo es cuanto de ese día puedo recordar.

Regresado el silencio y con ello el claro fin de aquella conversación, Calantha que se retira con una corta reverencia y Xena que se queda ante un desayuno cuyo apetito le había perdido.

...

Como la tarde del día anterior, esperaba de nuevo al general de Tesalia. Esta vez en la gran tienda de siempre y por nuevos informes de éste. En cuanto más rápido se hiciesen las cosas, mejor para todos ―que como ella― el tiempo valía igual que el oro.

―¿Qué me tienes ―se dirige de inmediato al tesaliano general en cuanto le ve de reojo entrar en la tienda―, …? Eh…

Olvidadiza ante un nombre que no acababa de aprenderse por ello de pertenecer a alguien con quien hasta el día de ayer había cruzado más de tres palabras por ello también de prácticamente haberse hallado en el exterior desde que ella llegó a Aresia; se corta en medio de su interrogante.

―Bastián, mi princesa ―le recuerda éste despojándose de su casco como símbolo de reverencia.

―Tú mismo. ¿Qué me tienes?

―Sus órdenes de reubicación en las tropas al norte del mar Adriático ya han sido enviadas. Con la ayuda de nuestras aves entrenadas (cuervos, águilas y buitres) el aviso llegará en menos de semana y media. Y con duplicados que propios jinetes sobre veloces caballos en tierra harán para incremento de probabilidades.

―Me parece perfecto. Nada más espero que las aves que hayas seleccionado sean realmente aves ―comentó Xena al venírsele a la mente cierto inseparable trío de dioses.

―Perdón, mi princesa. ¿Qué ha dicho?

―Nada, nada. Continúa.

―La tropa extra que pidió ―prosiguió el general como quien no le queda de otra― demorará un poco en partir hacia el reencuentro de dichas norteñas. Habríamos salido hoy en la mañana pero un pequeño contratiempo en el norte de Tracia nos ha tenido ocupados desde el alba.

―¿Qué tipo de pequeño contratiempo? ―se interesó seriamente Xena mirándole a los ojos por vez primera al informante general. Si algo había aprendido, tanto en su primera vida como en esa segunda que llevaba, era que nunca se podía fiarse de nada.

―Unos sorpresivos ataques a nuestros hombres y pueblos aliados. Posibles mercenarios. Aunque en el poco tiempo que llevan, menos de una semana, no parecen tener un fin en concreto. Destruyen todo cuanto vean a su paso, asesinan tanto al que se les enfrenta como al que no, y apenas se apropian del oro u material de valor a su paso. Es como si su única meta fuese provocar terror y continuar en avanzada hacia el sur. Algo que le impediremos.

―Naturalmente, Bas…

―Bastián.

―Más aún cuando su comportamiento suena de lo más extraño.

―Sea quienes sean, mis hombres y yo los dejaremos reducidos a cenizas. Labor que le daré por un hecho en una carta antes de partir hacia la norteña costa del mar Adriático.

―Nada de eso. No perderás tiempo, provisiones y hasta hombres en esa tarea. Partirás directo a Serbia hoy mismo donde recuperarás a tus hombres del largo viaje en el campamento que Radoslav posee allí actualmente. Un día entero me parece un buen tiempo. Luego continuarás al noroeste por el mar Adriático como hemos acordado.

―Pero, princesa… ¿Y qué sucederá con…?

―Yo personalmente me encargaré de esa pila de desgraciados. Acabados con ellos, me trasladaré a la costa norte del mar Adriático en donde te estaré esperando con tus refuerzos. ¿Comprendes?

Lo comprendía todo perfectamente. Desde su mandato, hasta eso del rápido traslado que aseguraba. En donde llegaría antes que él pese haber partido después. Bien se era sabido por todos que los rápidos desplazamientos de la Princesa Guerrera se debían a la mano del dios de la guerra.

―Completamente, mi princesa.

Marchado Bastián de su tienda, se apresuró en acabar con unas firmas para permisos para salir a todo galope en dirección al templo. Tenía medida la distancia de los ataques más al norte de Tracia. Creyendo llegar en una semana a la zona si partía hoy mismo al medio día. Pero antes se veía en la obligación de dejar a alguien al tanto. Y no precisamente como un permiso.

Haciendo a un lado la fatiga que le tomó subir los cuatro pisos a pura carrera, Xena se dirigió a puras zancadas hacia el despacho de Ares. Abriendo sus puertas de un sólo tirón para hacer más que evidente su presencia.

―No es necesario que te anuncies de esa forma tan salvaje. Ya sabía que eras tú desde que pusiste un pie en este piso ―le dijo Ares desde su miradero sin mirarle a los ojos.

―Dentro de una hora partiré con una tropa tesaliana al área norte de Tracia. En el trayecto se sumará el respaldo de otras tracianas de la propia región con las que iré haciendo todo un rastreo. Al parecer una masa de imbéciles descerebrados se han atrevido a desafiar nuestras posicionadas tropas en el área con inexplicables ataques entre los pueblos. Cual sea el motivo que les haya llevado a ello, habrán arrepentirse de éste en cuanto acabe con todos.

Con cejas algo alzadas, Ares le dio la cara al ésta terminar de hablarle. Formando una media sonrisa con entreabierta boca.

―Vaya, tú tomándome en cuenta en tus decisiones y actos. ¿De cuándo acá?

―No creas que he venido a pedirte permiso, Ares ―le dejó por entendido acercándosele con filosa mirada―. Sino para que tengas presente recogerme en esa zona. Espero dar por terminada la limpieza en esa área en menos de dos semanas. Como igual espero que para ese tiempo te presentes allí para trasladarme al norte del mar Adriático. Ya estás sobre avisado.

Sin verse en la obligación de tener que abundarle en una cosa más, Xena se giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la sala de la misma forma en la que entró. Con un fuerte tirón de puertas. En la misma posición, Ares alzó sus cejas una vez más junto con una mandíbula inferior que ponía de lado.

―Mujeres. Les das el cielo y te barren al infierno.

…

Deteniéndose sólo tarde en las noches y prosiguiendo antes de la salida del sol, francamente Xena arribó con su comandada tropa a la saqueada zona en poco menos de una semana. Tanto ella como sus hombres al mando agotados quedaron por la rápida travesía que en invierno hubiese tomado el doble del tiempo. Pero cuando se trataba de asuntos de batalla, nunca existía tiempo para el descanso. Mucho más si el enemigo te esperaba en la esquina.

Fueron alrededor de ochenta hombres los derrotados a manos de la tropa de treinta guerreros tesalianos que Xena en esos momentos lideraba, junto con los conglomerados de tres tracianas tropas asentadas en la región con las variadas cifras de quince, cuarenta y cincuenta hombres. Llevando al rápido exterminio al enemigo sin tan siquiera haberse tenido que sumar y ser partícipes en la batalla todos en conjunto. Dejándose en evidencia el poco conocimiento militar en clasificados saqueadores o mercenarios que al momento de la verdad terminaron muriendo como puras escoria y no como honorables guerreros.

Despojada de su armadura, botas y armas, Xena meditaba la batalla de ese día caída la noche en una tienda exclusiva para ella. Extrañándose por la rapidez con la que habían acabado con el enemigo en medio de una aldea y sus campos que sufría un siguiente saqueo. Por lo que tenía entendido de una de las tropas tracianas, la actual compuesta de quince miembros (o quince sobrevivientes si se era más específico), las fuerzas enemigas no se comparaban en nada a lo visto en ese día. Urgiéndole esclarecer el dichoso asunto de una vez y por todas.

―¿Me mandó a llamar, Princesa Guerrera? ―se anunció más que preguntar un joven guerrero tras la gruesa cortina de piel que cubría la entrada de la tienda.

―Entra, soldado.

Tirando a un lado una cuchilla con la que se mantuvo cortando trozos de una manzana que engulló durante todo ese descrito análisis mental que hubo de llevar, Xena se levantó del pequeño banco en el que se hallaba sentada para recibir al recién llegado. Dándole de seguido la espalda para ir por unas botellas de licor en un baúl antes de indicarle que tomase asiento en dicho banco que ella acaba de abandonar. Optando mejor la comodidad de un colchón que allí su lecho era luego de lanzarle una de las mencionadas botellas a su huésped de tienda.

―Gracias ―atinó con nerviosismos el soldado.

―Se ve que la necesitas. Tanto tú como tus heridas ―le indicó Xena abriendo su botella para tomar solamente un sorbo y terminar haciéndole a un lado igual que la anterior chuchilla yaciente ahora bajo la sombra de una pequeña mesa―. Así que puedes quedártela toda.

Aceptando su generosidad y sugerencias de un principio a fin, el herido le imitó en la toma de un sorbo directamente de la botella, para enseguida pasar a rosear el licor tanto sobre las heridas que en una pierna, un brazo y pecho lucía. Que aunque no eran mortales, su media profundidad infecciones podía garantizar.

Sentada en su lecho, Xena le observó en cada mueca que el doloroso contacto con el alcohol le obligaba producir. Y tras esperar a que se serenara con unos segundos, ésta que pasa entrevistarle.

―Tengo entendido que muerto tu capitán hace semanas, tú has pasado a tomar su lugar como dictaba el código de sucesores entre los tuyos.

―Así es, princesa.

―Cargo cuyo peso tomaste desde un principio al salvar la vida de tus restantes compañeros. Menos de la mitad de los cuarenta hombres que eran. Reducidos a una lastimera cantidad de quince, incluyéndote a ti, de una forma que aún no acabo de entender. ―La incomodidad se hizo de presencia en el rostro del soldado. Pasar por la misma interrogación era algo de lo cual ya debía de estar más que cansado.

―Ya lo indiqué en mi informe. El enemigo nos sobrepasaba en número. Más que duplicarnos, nos triplicaba. Esos ochenta hombres que hoy se eliminaron, no era la cifra original a la cual nos enfrentamos.

―Tú lo has dicho, hombres. Y tú y toda la completa tropa a la que pertenecías entrenaron en Aresia. Donde se pasa de hombre a guerrero. Haciéndoseme inexplicable que tu antiguo capitán cayese junto a la mayoría de sus guerreros al mando bajo las manos de una perfecta manada de alocados asesinos sin ninguna disciplina militar y liderados por sabrá que loco aún más grande entre toda la pila de cadáveres que justo ahora se incendia en el campo de batalla.

―Entiendo su reclamo. Pero no fue la cantidad el punto, mi princesa.

―¿A no? ―Con un desespero y coraje en sus ensombrecidos ojos, Xena se inclinó hacia el frente para quedar más cerca del rostro de su interrogado―. ¿Cuál entonces fue el punto, soldado? Capitán, mejor dicho.

―Ese que creo igualmente haber colocado en mi informe. No todos los hombres enfrentados parecían ser simples hombres. Como escribí, alrededor de una veintena mostró ser algo más que humanos.

―¡Lo leído en su informe no alcanza ni para creer en la mitad de lo que usted y sus sobrevivientes compañeros dicen haber visto! ―se le alzó Xena con la paciencia sacada de quicio.

―¡¿Cree entonces que el resto se entregó la muerte porque quiso?! ―le salió con similar tono el sobreviviente―. ¡¿Cree que no nos defendimos?! ¡Qué estas heridas me las infligí yo mismo!

Sentándose de nuevo sobre el colchón, pues en medio de su grito de pie se había puesto, Xena optó por tranquilizarse. La duda y la desconfianza le estaban llevando a un descontrolado nivel en el que no podía caer. Y es que como cualquiera que malicia cree detectar, no dejaba de hincarse con la mala espina que el asunto le provocaba. Llegando a pensar hasta en una posible traición.

«Tengo que tranquilizarme ―se dijo en su mente―. Y pensar en algo que vaya más allá de un posible acto de traición. Evidentemente tanto éste como el resto de sus sobrevivientes compañeros no parecen haber caído en semejante bajeza. ¿Qué hubiesen ganado a parte de oro con ello? ¿Salvar también sus vidas? Entonces por qué no huyeron en vez de unirse a nosotros para pelear de nuevo? ¿Por algún disimulo? ¡Rayos! No hay sentido en ningún lado.»

―Entonces ―continuó tras serenarse―, ¿a qué se refería en su informe, capitán?

―Como dije, desde un principio la cifra nos sobrepasaba. Pero valiéndonos de nuestro conocimiento militar, cumplimos nuestro deber haciéndoles frente mientras abandonaban una aldea recién incendiada. La sorpresiva también estuvo de nuestro lado. Logrando acorralarles en medio del propio caos que habían provocado. Llegando a reducir buena parte de su número sin apenas haber recibido bajas en el nuestro. Con ello y con el resto que a pesar de continuar sobrepasándonos, en su mayoría entró en descontrol total, la suerte pareció ponerse por completo de nuestro lado. Pero entonces… se nos presentaron ellos.

―¿Quienes?

―Los que nos vencieron. Unos hombres totalmente anormales. Totalmente carentes de sensibilidad al dolor y hasta podría decirse que inmunes a los estragos de la muerte. Les juro sólo en cuentos de criptas había sabido de semejantes características. Porque no importaba cuántas veces le claváramos una espada, continuaban con su paso como si nada.

Xena hizo una mueca. Como se veía que seguía viviendo en una época de mitos y leyendas.

―Muchos se levantaron del suelo cuando debían de permanecer en él consumidos por el dolor de sus heridas ―proseguía el sobreviviente―. Otros se abrieron paso hacia nosotros mientras el resto de su calaña huían de nuestras flechas y lanzas. Importándoles poco si éstas les herían o no. Era como si el alma se negase a abandonar sus cuerpos tras varias cuchilladas. Como unos cuerpos que no sentían o perecían. Algo totalmente fuera de la leyes de la vida. Todo un conjunto de muertos vivientes.

Aquello estaba para verle. Y Xena para creerle. A sí ella misma en su pasado se hubiese topado con semejante situación.

«Si mal no recuerdo, Darfus actuaba prácticamente igual luego de que Ares lo reviviera. Bien que me veo arrojándole un cuchillo a su pecho para ver también como éste se lo extraía sin ningún problema. Pero esto que me narra este guerrero es algo más en masa. Y antes de caer en especulaciones de ultratumbas, primero debería moverme con razonables explicaciones.»

―¿No pudieron verificar si usaban alguna droga para cortar la sensibilidad. No sería la primera vez que se diese un caso como ese.

―A penas tuvimos tiempo para escapar, princesa. Lo poco que llegamos a descubrir es que sólo decapitándoles o quemándoles era como único podíamos vencerles. Algo que sólo pudimos probar con dos de ellos. Porque reducido nuestro número a la cantidad actual, no nos quedó de otra que lanzarnos a un río desde el desfiladero en el que terminamos peleando. O era eso, o morir bajo sus espadas. Porque por más que le herimos con las nuestras, dolor o debilidad alguna no les provocábamos. Era como acuchillar una carne muerta que ni siquiera sangre brotaba. Crea lo o no, eso es todo cuanto puedo decir que vi.

El soldado acabó lo poco que le quedaba de su botella por medio de un sorbo. Revivir en palabras la contada historia le había provocado de todo menos bien.

―Sí eso es todo, puede retirarse, capitán ―le habló Xena carente de expresión alguna―. Que si es verdad todo cuanto ha contado, las hogueras para cadáveres de esta noche han dado por extinguido a esos denominados "muertos vivientes" junto al resto de los que de vivos pasaron a estar bien muertos.

Creída o no en su palabra, el ascendido capitán con su deber de decirla ya se sentía haber cumplido. Que sólo un observador desde las alturas podía apoyarle y de eso aceptaba estar consciente. Transmitiendo una reverencia antes de rotar la cortina para marcharse.

―¿Cuántos eran? ―le detiene Xena con una última interrogante―. Los muertos vivos esos, ¿cuántos eran?

―Alrededor de una veintena, mi princesa. Una cantidad que espero que sí halla sucumbido en el fuego de las hogueras. Porque ni para probar la verdad de mis palabras me atrevería a desear que al menos uno de esas anormalidades hubiese quedado con vida en la batalla de hoy. ―Xena le mira de reojo pero no le dice nada. Si creía o seguía dudando de su palabra, no veía por qué dejarle saber lo que pensaba. Comprendiendo que nada más de él se necesitaba, el capitán que al fin se retira―. Que tenga buenas noches, princesa ―le desea dejándole sola.

Más intranquila que nunca, Xena se pone de pie bajo una nueva presión de análisis.

«Cómo único podría creer en todo este cuento de la cripta es que Celesta haya vuelto a ser encadenada como para que los muertos no estén hallando su descanso eterno. Ah, el caso es que sólo son unos muertos los que dicen haber seguido vivos. Entonces, ¿qué más queda por pensar. ¡Que en vez de mujeres ahora Baco trasforma hombres! ¿Produciendo ménados en vez de ménades? Pero qué estupidez. Como sea, no dispongo de tiempo para andar cayendo en ellas.»

Calzó sus botas, se abrigó bajo una capa sin molestar en colocarse de nuevo su armadura, y con suma prisa salió de su tienda. Haciéndose de un caballo para cruzar el campamento donde todos celebraban con comida, licor, música y hasta buenas ofrecidas compañías de la aldea salvada a poca distancia de allí.

Detuvo su corcel sólo cuando llegó al campo de la batalla de ese día donde ardían altas hogueras con los cuerpos de los enemigos vencidos. El olor a carne, sangre y viseras rostizadas de inmediato se le hizo intolerable. Cubriendo su rostro con la tela de su capucha como muestra de desagrado mientras cerca de los incendiados montículos sobre su caballo pasaba. En eso, ve al final de una fila de hogueras a unos hombres amontonando leña para otras tantas. Dirigiéndose a ellos de inmediato.

―¿Han sido quemados todos los cuerpos? ―pregunta en general.

Bañados por el intenso humo, apenas le reconocieron con sus rojizos ojos como la Princesa Guerrera.

―En eso estamos, mujer―le responde con algo de hastío un traciano guerrero de madura edad―. Sí tú y los de tu aldea temen por alguna peste, que sus hombres ayuden a cortar leña para reducir a cenizas hasta los huesos. Mientras, que nos manden más mujeres como tú para motivarnos el espíritu. Y ya que lo comento, ¿por qué no comienzas dándonos de beber y hasta un poco de lo que escondes bajo esas ropas? Que después de salvarles el pellejo al menos merecemos algo de… ―Reconociéndola al instante en que ésta se despojaba de su capucha y sus fríos ojos quedaban iluminados por la luz de las cercanas llamas, el molesto guerrero deseó ser uno de los cuerpos que ardían en las hogueras. Que muertos ya estaban y libres de los tormentos que sufrían los vivos también. Como un terrible castigo a manos de a la que como una misma reina respeto le debía―. Princesa Guerrera, yo… Yo no sabía que… De saber que era usted yo jamás…

Acostumbrada a que no le reconocieran al instante, Xena se quiso saltar las mismas disculpas de siempre.

―Cierre su boca y mejor ponga a trabajar sus músculos en la quema de los cuerpos, soldados ―le corta saltando de su caballo y yendo a su frente―. ¿Cuántos cadáveres quedan que no acaban de echarlos al fuego?

―Eh sí, princesa. Ahora mismo quemaremos la docena de allá ―señala a espaldas de Xena―, que nos falta.

Quedándose firme en su posición como indicativo que no se marcharía hasta que fuesen quemados dichos cuerpos envueltos en pardos mantos ―posible detalle preventivo ante moscas que diseminaran enfermedades como según pudo pensar―; Xena puso un tanto más nervioso al guerrero y a los que en su cercanía trabajaban cortando leña y echándosela a las otras hogueras.

―¡Vamos, despierten! Se acabó el descanso, muchachitos ―les decía a unos jóvenes a su mando desde la entrada de la tienda en la que los hacía durmiendo. Y dígase hacía porque al entrar en ella… ―. ¡Qué despierten he dicho par de…! ―Cruzada de brazos, Xena giró los ojos ante el arte que muchos tenían para perder el tiempo―. Malditos mequetrefes ―murmuraba con sumo pasmo el guerrero. Aprovecharon un cuarto de hora en el que estuve ausente para darse su escapada. De seguro deben de estar con las mujeres de la aldea mientras que yo me hallo aquí con calor en las…

Una vez más que se calla. La mirada de suma molestia que Xena le tenía daba para quedarse sin hablar y desear ser una vez más los cuerpos que ardían. Alejándose de su lado para pedir ayuda a trabajadores en otras hogueras. Que como según Xena les entendió desde la distancia, protestas le ponían. Volviendo a girar los ojos más furiosa que nunca.

―Miserables imbéciles ―les insulta entre dientes tomando un incendiado leño de una fogata frente a la tienda para dirigirse con rabia y zancadas al montículo de cadáveres.

―¿Qué hace? ―le cuestiona lo evidente el guerrero tras venir de regreso―. ¿Qué…?

―Acabando con su maldito trabajo. ¿Qué no ve? ―le dicta Xena regando un saco de heno sobre los cuerpos apilados en la tierra para luego arrojar su improvisada antorcha.

―Podría causar un incendio, mi princesa. Los cuerpos están cerca del sembradío y…

―Entonces vele que eso no suceda, soldado ―le ordena roncamente y con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. En eso, uno de los cuerpos de la cima que rueda hacia la base descubriéndose en parte del incendiado manto que le cubría. Lo suficiente para mostrar la forma de su muerte. Un terrible golpe en la parte izquierda de su cabeza que le había destrozado hasta parte del pómulo y mandíbula haciendo esa parte de su rostro irreconocible. El guerrero al lado de Xena se queda estático ante lo que veía. Pero no precisamente porque la escena le produjera espanto. Ese esfuerzo que producía en su vista era indicativo de todo aquel que cree ver algo más en lo que se le muestra. Por su lado, molesta porque se quedara de brazos cruzados, Xena que le corta la cabeza al cuerpo y la lanza hacia las llamas.

―¡Espere! ―intentó detenerle en medio de su acto su petrificado acompañante. Valiéndole un comino a Xena cualquiera que fuese su razón para ello. Pateando de seguido el cuerpo para que se juntara con el resto en la recién creada hoguera.

―¿Sucede algo? ―molestamente le cuestiona en vista de que no quitaba la cara que tenía.

―No, no. Sólo que por un momento ese cuerpo me pareció… El muerto se me pareció… Eh, nada. Nada, princesa.

Agotada su paciencia, Xena guardó su espada y le pasó de largo para acudir a su caballo y regresar a su tienda en donde no quería pensar en más asuntos de la guerra hasta el siguiente día.

Preparándose para tener su merecido descanso, de vuelta en dicha tienda se descubrió de su capa, se enjuagó su rostro y manos en un disponible cuenco de agua, y descalzó nuevamente sus botas. No pudiendo esperar ni un segundo más para echarse a su cómodo lecho de sueños. Desde que partió de Aresia ésa era la primera vez que dormiría cálidamente bajo un techo. Por lo que ganas no le faltaban para recordar lo agradable que era eso. Sonriendo sola al saberse con tan grata suerte, como también por las insignificancias por las que se preocupaba.

«Muertos vivientes ―pensó con burla en su interior―. Ni que Hades estuviese de vacaciones.» Riéndose de su propio chiste, trepa una rodilla en su colchón dispuesta a echarse en él cuando un ruido a sus espaldas se lo impide. Girándose como una veleta ante el viento con el corazón en la boca. Relajándose al instante en cuanto distingue a su cretino dios rebuscando entre las botellas de licor y potes de deshidratado alimento que tenía en su baúl de provisiones. Pasando de la sorpresa a un regresado enojo al saberlo allí presente.

―¿Te asusté? ―le pregunta con una sonrisa Ares sirviéndose vino en una copa de bronce y dirigiéndose con ésta y un frasco de aceitunas al lecho donde instantes atrás ella iba a echarse a dormir. Haciéndola a un lado para recostarse él por ella―. Qué cómodo colchón ―comenta con descaro―. ¿Relleno de lana o algodón?

―¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí, Ares?

―¿Qué más a parte de proteger tu trasero mientras lo luces entre tantos hombres? ―Decir que las uñas que Xena clava en su propia palma ante un cierre de puños era de propia rabia ante lo escuchado es algo que está demás―. Cuéntame, ¿te ha dado mucho trabajo la aventura? ¿O ya te has aburrido de salvar el pellejo de los débiles? Y eso que aún no llegas a los pueblos de la costa norte del Adriático.

―Lárgate de vuelta a tu monumental templo en Aresia o a cualquier cosa que verdaderamente te incumba. Que yo no necesito de tu protección y mucho menos de tu necia presencia.

―Ajá, no me digas. ¿Desde cuándo te has puesto tan valiente? O estúpida. No digas cosas que ni tú mismas te las cree, Xena. Que no dudarías ni un segundo en cambiar de opinión si uno de mis "encantadores" familiares que tanto te odia bajara de los cielos para molerte a patadas.

―Yo también sé dar las mías, Ares.

―Lo sé. Pero por si las leguas, siempre he de protegerte como mi más valiosa gema, Xena ―le dice tirándola de un brazo para que cayese sobre él. Donde le rodea con uno suyo para evitar que se le despegase.

―Tus malditos escudos a la redonda contra tu maldita divina familia me son más que suficientes. Colócalos y déjame en paz.

―Ya lo hice esta tarde. Y tú lo has dicho, todo un campo que sólo repele la naturaleza de dioses, no de seres y elementos terrenales. Únicamente poder divino contra poder divino. Como una batalla que sólo puede darse entre espíritus. No lo entenderías aunque te lo explique.

―Ya lo sé, Ares. Y si ya los colocaste, entonces qué sucede que no te largas.

―Lo haría si quitaras tu deleitante cuerpo sobre mí.

Reparando en que ya no le sostenía, Xena le golpea con sus palmas el pecho y se para como un resorte.

―Ciertamente me voy porque tengo algo importante que hacer. No porque tú me lo ordenes, querida. Pero antes…

Sin que Xena se lo esperara, Ares que la atrae hacia él y le propina un profundo beso.

―Arggg. ¡Maldito!

―Eso es para que no se te olvide quien manda. Que sueñes conmigo, querida. ―Y sonriéndole cretinamente en su cara, que se desvanece guiñándole un ojo.

…

Era más de media noche. El silencio y la frialdad a todos bien arropados que en sus lechos o sitios de descansos tenía. Y para los que se encontraban en turno de vigilia, cualquier poste, árbol, muro o propia espalda de su compañero de soporte le servía para recostarse y dejarse caer ante el cansancio. Dejando propensas ante alguna posible amenaza tantos sus vidas como las del resto en medio de su irresponsabilidad y exceso de confianza.

En su cálido colchón, ignorante del descenso de seguridad en su campamento, Xena se hallaba entregada al sueño por vez primera en varios días. Hecho visible en su rostro y tranquilo cuerpo boca arriba cubierto hasta la cintura por una manta de lino granate. Ni siquiera los insectos nocturnos le perturbaban esa noche. De modo que su tranquilo dormitar hubiese durado hasta el amanecer de no ser por un nuevo ruido que le alerta como anteriormente le sucedió con Ares. Abriendo sus ojos enseguida e incorporándose para poder recorrer con ellos todo el interior de la tienda. Siendo poco o nada lo que podía captar con ellos, enciende una lámpara de aceite colgante en el centro de su tienda. Nada se hallaba a su frente. Tranquilizándose y ocurriéndosele sólo una cosa.

―¿Ares, eres tú? ¿Qué no entendiste que te largaras?

―Y así lo hizo ―le responde una masculina voz entre dientes al apresarla contra su cuerpo y mantenerle inmóvil por medio de una afilada daga en su cuello―. ¿O cómo creer que me hubiese atrevido a acercarme a ti si no supiera que el gran dios de la guerra se encuentra bastante lejos?

―¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Y cómo entraste? ―exige saber Xena entre la preocupación que causa una posible muerte y el coraje de que sea a manos de un enemigo.

―Creo que nos conocemos bien como para perder tiempo en presentaciones, Princesa Guerrera. Y a tu respuesta de cómo he llegado hasta donde ti, todo se debe a mi excelente plan con carnadas y a unas malditas horas que tuve que pasar entre cadáveres a tiempo que fingía ser uno más. Al menos uno que no se descomponga, claro. Para mi frustración aún no regreso a la vida del todo. Ah, pero cuando acabe contigo eso estará por cambiar. Tanto que hasta una larga y prodigiosa vida tendré.

―¿De qué diablos hablas, maldito? ¿Y qué rayos quieres?

―Me parece que a estas alturas debes de encontrarte más que advertida sobre lo que me refiero. Pero si no, no importa. Ya lo comprenderás todo desde el inframundo cuando mande tu alma como una flecha hacía allí. Porque para eso es que he venido, para matarte. Para eso es que he salido yo de ahí. Para mandarte a ti, zorra amazona.

Con ese insulto tan familiar en sus oídos, Xena abrió sus ojos al recordar la única persona que con anterioridad de tal modo así se le había dirigido. Encajando entonces las palabras de éste y siéndole completamente increíble que lo analizado en su mente pudiese ser posible. Negándose a morir con la duda, se juega un riesgoso movimiento al propinarle un codazo a su captor y luego mandarle hacia los suelos con todo y daga al encorvarse y tirarle por sus hombros hacia delante. Obteniendo un tiempo en el que bien pudo haber escapado corriendo o al menos tomar su espada al lado de su cama. Impidiéndoselo la sorpresa que le daba el comprobar su duda al ver el rostro de su nocturno atacante.

―Krykus ―le identifica dando dos pasos hacia atrás―. No puede ser. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Su antiguo enemigo le sonríe. Nunca antes nada le había placido más que la cara de sorpresa y espanto que su más grande enemiga le ponía en esos momentos.

―¿Sorprendida?

―¿Cómo es que te encuentras vivo?

―Vivo vivo aún no, Xena. Pero como te dije, luego de matarte podré estarlo por completo. Y hasta por siempre. Así que prepárate a no ver más la luz del día, querida ―le asegura acercándosele con su peligrosa daga al aire―. Porque tu muerte no sólo me dará venganza, sino también una estupenda recompensa de los mismos dioses.

Krykus se lanzó sobre Xena para clavarle su daga en el pecho como tanto ansiaba. Impidiéndoselo ella en un acto reflejo al echarse hacia atrás y sostenerle la mano con la que se disponía a quitarle la vida. Una de sus buenas patadas podía haberle ayudado a apartárselo de su frente pero en eso la alfombra de piel de buey que pisaba le juega una mala carta al correrse bajo su peso y provocarle una dura caída de espaldas con su enemigo sobre ella.

―¡Guardias, guardias! ―grita ésta mientras forcejeaba con su revivido enemigo.

―Ah, nada de eso ―le dice éste presionándole su garganta para callarle―. Aunque si mis hombres hicieron bien su trabajo, tus queridos guardias deben de hallarse ahora mismo frente a las aguas del Aqueronte en espera de que Caronte los cruce al otro lado. Ellos y tantos otros que se hallen dormidos. ―Por un momento, Krykus corta su mirada con Xena para dirigirla a sus espaldas―. Sí ― prosigue―. Esos cortos gritos de dolor nos los dicen todo. Tus hombres están cayendo uno por uno a manos de los míos. Míos que como las otras escorias que reuní, siempre manipulé para llegar hasta aquí por medio de artimañas. Míos que si perecen, mejor así. Sólo hay un gran premio y eso me evitaría pelearme con ellos cuando se enteren. Porque sólo el que te aniquile es el que lo obtiene. ―Se echa a reír una vez más―. Bien…. ¿Lista tu también para perecer bajo las mías? ¿Lista para despedirte de tu gloriosa segunda vida, Xena? ―le pregunta con una jactancia hacia un hecho que aún no se cumplía. Deslizándole la filosa daga por su garganta y pecho―. ¿Qué me dices, zorra amazona?

―No soy una amazona, desgraciado maldito.

―Para mí lo has sido desde el día que las ayudaste a vencerme y aguaste mis planes. Y hablando de ello, no sé si lo has notado. Todo depende de cuánto espacio haya en tu memoria para recordarlo. Recordar que fue precisamente en esta zona de bosques y valles donde me aguaste los planes de aquel entonces. Una batalla entre centauros y amazonas. Donde mi vida acabó por medio de la vengativa Melosa gracias a ti.

No había reparado en ello. Cierto era que así había sido. La zona en la que se hallaba con sus tropas una vez estuvo dividida entre las tribus dictadas. El bosque perteneció a las amazonas griegas y los valles para los centauros de aquel entonces.

―Entonces ―le dice con ronca voz Xena―, ¿puedo suponer que te saliste de tu tumba cuando justamente yo andaba cerca?

―Más o menos. Pero eso no importa ya. Sino que he vuelto a la vida para vengarme. Vengarme de ti ―le repite pasándole ahora el filo de la daga por su rostro―. ¿Sabes? Porque yo no sé si pueda teniendo este cuerpo mitad vivo y mitad muerto. Pero intentaré comerme hasta los huesos del tuyo para luego cargarlos donde creo que aún se encuentran las tumbas de esas salvajes amazonas que para ese entonces ayudaste. ¿Cómo te cae eso? ¿Eh?

Si tenía alguna opinión al respecto, la concentración que tenía en una posible suerte a su favor no le dejaron transmitirla. Luego de soltar una de sus manos sobre la comprimente de Krykus sobre su cuello, Xena la fue a estirando cautelosamente hacia la sombra hallada bajo una mesa. Lugar en el que horas atrás había ido a parar la cuchilla con la que pelaba la anterior manzana mientras esperaba la llegada del soldado sobreviviente para entrevistarle. Dándole al fin alcance justo cuando Krykus se ahogaba entre sus propias risas arqueándose hacia atrás como el demente en el que se había convertido desde antes de arribar en Tártaros. Logrando clavarle la cuchilla en su mismo pecho antes de que él hiciese lo mismo con su ya alzada daga.

Si Krykus llegó a sentir el dolor tras tan mortal herida, lo único que manifestaron sus ojos fue una temporera sorpresa ante tan inesperada jugada en su víctima. Reacción de la que se vale Xena para sacárselo de encima y ver cómo moría sobre el suelo. Algo que no sucedió.

―Buen intento, zorra amazona. Pero por si no lo has notado o entendido, no soy como cualquier otro vivo ―le certifica extrayéndose la cuchilla de su pecho cuya herida dejada se cerró de inmediato―. ¿Sorprendida? Tal vez algo.

«Siempre me dijo la verdad ―se dijo a sí misma Xena al pensar en el interrogado soldado―. Éste desgraciado y sus compinches han de ser los muertos vivos de los que hablaba. Pero, ¿no que el fuego les destruía? Yo misma incendié los últimos cuerpos en los que podían hallarse.»

―Gracias por la cuchilla, Xena ―le dicta antes de mojarse sus labios el revivido Krykus procurando cerrarle el paso hacia una posible salida. Llevándola al fondo de la tienda donde esperaba darle muerte en su propio lecho―. Luego de matarte con mi propia daga, con tu cuchilla de desollaré.

El tiempo ya estaba medido. Dictadas tales últimas palabras, Krykus que se le abalanza a Xena esperando tumbarle sobre su lecho donde esperaba cumplir dicho juramento. En su posición Xena le da la espalda para alejársele con apenas unos tres pasos y caer de pecho sobre descrito lecho. Ya Krykus venía en el aire para caer sobre ella y clavarle su daga. Volteándose velozmente como alguien que deseaba morir de frente o como alguien que se valía de una carta más para salvar su vida. Como bien mostró Xena al sacar su espada bajo su almohada y girarse junto con ella para decapitar en el acto a su maldito atacante. Viéndole su cabeza rodar por todo el tapiz de piel de buey con brotados ojos.

Como si temiese que aún existiera la posibilidad de que éste se levantara y le atacase de nuevo, tomó su cabeza por las greñas y su cuerpo por un brazo para sacarles al exterior de su tienda. Una vez afuera, toda sudorosa y con la respiración agitada, reparaba por vez primera en los gritos y el caos del exterior. Mientras ella luchaba por su vida, sus hombres aún lo seguían haciendo por la suya.

―¡Quémenlos! ¡Quemen sus cuerpos! ―gritaba a sus histéricos hombres que no entendían porqué sus oponentes continuaban de pie luego de traspasarles con sus espadas varias veces.

―Princesa Guerrera, ¿se encuentra bien? ―se le acercó un agitado soldado bañado en la sangre que debía de ser de algún compañero suyo―. De repente todo se ha vuelto un caos. Unos denominados muertos vivos nos atacan y ni siquiera podemos…

―Cállate y dame eso, soldaducho ―le grita arrebatándole una lámpara de aceite muchísimo más grande que la que tenía en su tienda. Impactándola contra el decapitado cuerpo en donde se rompe acrecentando sus llamas por medio del aceite esparcido―. Es como único podemos acabar con estas calamidades ―le esperanza arrojando la cabeza del decapitado Krykus al fuego junto con su cuerpo―. Con fuego. ¡Anda, riega la voz! ―Espantado, el soldado sale a dar el aviso entre sus compañeros. Los cercanos que habían escuchado la sugerencia ya comenzaban a hacerlo de todas formas.

―¡Fuego, sólo los destruye el fuego! ―se escuchaba decir.

Entre ella y su completa visión de caos, una turquesa luz que le ilumina dando presencia a la reconocida figura de Ares.

―No falla, de dejo sola y todo se vuelca como tortilla.

―¡A buen momento te apareces!

Y Antes de que Ares preguntase qué demonios sucedía, uno de los muertos vivos que se aproxima a toda carrera. Con varias flechas, y una lanza que debían de haberle arrebatado ya la vida. Falto de un brazo pero con el restante bien armado con un hacha. Bañado en sangre y con la única meta de asesinar a la Princesa Guerrera. Entendiendo Xena su motivo cuando logra reconocerle como el siempre ardido de Celano.

Sin detenerse a descifrar por medio de su milenaria experiencia qué clase de anormalidad era, Ares lo reduce de inmediato a cenizas con una de sus esferas de fuego. Acto que repite con un par que estúpidamente también se atreven a acercarse a su guerrera, y con unos tres más que trabajo estaban dando entre sus fieles. Derribándoles como gansos en el cielo desde su posición.

―¿Y ahora qué demonios ha pasado?

―Eso es precisamente lo que yo quisiera saber, Ares.

Justo ahí, el calcinado cuerpo de Krykus de pronto se incinera por completo en medio de una gaseosa explosión elevada entre llamas y negro humo. Al disiparse un poco, en el suelo se muestra una oscura ceniza que una misteriosa ráfaga recoge, esparce y desaparece entre sus corrientes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Como lo han visto, ciertos enemigos del pasado de Xena saldrán de sus tumbas para perseguirla. Por eso mis motivos de haberles presentado a muchos con anterioridad durante el anterior capítulo del "Inframundo". Digamos que esto ha sido como una apertura a lo que se desarrollará en venideros capítulos que tengo en mente. Mientras, en los siguientes pares se verá una especie de pausa en el tema de los muertos vivos dado a otra serie de conflictos ligados al rumbo de benevolencia que le ha dado con tomar a nuestra Princesa Guerrera. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Pues eso es algo que a partir de ahora Ares igualmente se lo pregunta. Tocándoles esperar a todos a que continúe subiendo los siguientes capítulos en donde la respuesta se muestra. Sí, soy algo cruel dejándoles con las ganas de saber. Pero al igual sé que me perdonan. ¿O no?<em>

_Ah, se me olvidaba. Esa conversación que Xena tuvo con Calantha sobre la vida en la guerra y el momento en el que se cobra la primera vida, fue la misma que tuvo con Gabrielle frente a un lago al final del ep.3 de la 1ra temp. titulado: **El Pasaje de los Sueños (Dreamworker)**._


	32. En defensa de los oprimidos

**Capítulo [32]**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí cumpliendo con el tiempo establecido de publicar cada fin de semana. No podía despedir este 31 de Octubre del 2014 sin subir un nuevo capítulo. Mencionando que luego de recibir dos reviews un día detrás del otro, uno se anima más de la cuenta en proseguir con la historia.<em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**En defensa de los oprimidos**

Ocultos entre la forestación, fieles guerreros aguardaban por la señal de su líder para confrontar a una tropa romana en pleno camino. Enemigo que rato era por el que esperaban y no acababan de verle aparecer. Para enfrentarles y recuperar aquello de lo que duramente se habían apropiado.

―Llevamos toda la mañana en este caluroso bosque lleno de bichos y aún no hemos escuchado ni las carretas ―protestó uno de los guerreros a su compañero entre unos arbustos―. Me está que se nos hizo tarde y los perdimos.

―Ya llegarán. El camino no está marcado por las ruedas de sus carretones. Indicándonos que todavía no han pasado.

―¿Y qué tal si se fueron por otro camino? ¿Ah? Y lo único que hemos estado velando todo este tiempo no ha sido más que a las pinches aves entre las ramas.

―No tendrían porque cambiar de ruta siendo ésta la que les llevaría directamente a sus embarcaciones en la costa. Es así como se mueven. Llegan a tierra, se reparten zonas, se apoderan de lo que buscan y luego regresan a sus malditos barcos.

―¡Bah! Sigo insistiendo que se fueron por otro lado.

―Somos guiados por la Princesa Guerrera. Ella sabe lo que hace.

―Fleh ―refunfuñó a lo bajito el desesperado y agriado guerrero―. Sí, por una mujer que ya mismo nos transforma en siervos de la caridad con todas las bondadosas obras que nos ha mandado hacer en semana y media.

―Sí no te gustan sus métodos, entonces lárgate a tu tierra y mira a ver si te va mejor o peor que con la elegida del dios de la guerra.

―No sería mala idea, ¿sabes? Soy de Escitia y allí sí sabemos portar el verdadero espíritu de guerra. No como aquí. En donde se pierde valioso tiempo entre míseros aldeanos por orden de la legendaria Xena. ¡Bah!

―La mujer y futura reina que ha elegido Ares, dios de la guerrera, para que reine a su lado. Yo que tú mejor cerraría esa bocaza antes de que te entierren una espada en ella.

―¡Ja! Sigue creyéndote esa. Tú y todos los imbéciles como tú. Porque para mí y para mi gente, nuestro poderoso dios Ares no ha caído en otra cosa más que en los embrujos de una mortal. De la legendaria Princesa Guerrera que desde un principio supo como saberle manipular. Logrando con su belleza y astucia que el dios de la guerrera olvidase a su verdadera reina. A una verdadera diosa.

El guerrero fiel a Xena se le quedó mirando al otro desleal con un ojo entrecerrado y una mueca de lado en su boca. Después de esa misión, se aseguraría de no volver a quedar como pareja de aquel sujeto de desconfiado aspecto. Porque más que llevarlo a una segura muerte por blasfemias, podría hasta contagiarle su falta de cordura. Misma reflejada en su ansioso temperamento y extraña apariencia. Portando pequeños huesos como parte de su bélico atuendo. Entre ellos, unas falanges humanas distribuidas entre su cinto, collar, un arete y amarre de un único mechón de cabello trenzado en el área de su nuca. Físico que al fin y al cabo venía siendo lo de menos cuando se fijaba la vista en las numerosas cicatrices presentes en ambos brazos como rectas líneas.

―Estás loco, escita. Loco de remate si piensas que Ares querría gobernar con alguna de sus antiguas y grandes amantes inmortales. El hecho de que las haya recibido en sus dominios terrenales nuevamente, no indica que…

―No es de Eris o Afrodita de quienes hablo, desinformado mío. Hablo de una poderosa divinidad que mi pueblo ha adorado desde siempre. A la que nunca le faltó sacrificios de sangre pues de ésta es que se alimenta. Por algo entre sus apodos la reconocemos como la Destructora de las Civilizaciones.

―Pues dile a tu pueblo que todo el tiempo han estado adorando a la mortal que desacreditan. Porque por si no lo sabían, a la Princesa Guerrera se le reconoce de igual forma.

―Se le conoce como Destructora de las Naciones, necio.

―¿Qué no es lo mismo?

―Nunca será lo mismo la imitación que lo original. Tú preciada Princesa Guerrera debió de haber adoptado ese apodo similar. Ya fuese por ella misma o por los que le conocían, de la leyenda de nuestra antigua, temida y adorada diosa de la guerra.

El guerrero sonrió un poco como muestra de incredulidad. Cuando ya creía que en esos días ya no se podían inventar o desenterrar más dioses del pasado, venía y se topaba con un sujeto que afirmaba conocer uno. En este caso, una.

―Ajá, sí ―le siguió la corriente con sarcasmo―. ¿Y cómo es que tú gente le llama a esa supuesta diosa? Si es que existe, claro.

El desleal mostró una torcida sonrisa ante la pregunta de su desinformado compañero. Llevándose una de sus muñecas a su rostro y lamiendo ahí una de sus últimas y más frescas heridas.

―Le llamamos Enio ―contesta tras degustarse con el sabor de su propia resecada sangre―. Y aunque hasta el día de hoy ha carecido de un cuerpo propio, te aseguro que existe tanto como el aire que respiras. Que no te quepa la menor duda ―le juró con una cortada sonrisa hacia su estupefacto compañero. Como si esperase que con ese mismo aire éste se envenenase y quedase ante la nombrada diosa como objeto de sacrificio.

En su posición, el guerrero fiel a Xena enserió su rostro y apartó sus marrones ojos de los negros del adorador de la supuesta Enio. Sin importar cuán cierto o falso era lo que le transmitía aquél demente ante sus ojos, más le valía no volver a tratar con él si no quería caer en una redada de presuntos traidores. Queriendo dejarle claro sus creencias y lealtad en ese mismo instante. Mas antes de que pensase en alguna primera palabra de total desacuerdo, el típico grito de guerra de Xena, la única líder en la que creía, que le prepara su cuerpo y mente para la batalla. Saliendo de los arbustos para sumarse al resto de sus compañeros que ya comenzaban a derribar a la esperada caravana de unos cuarenta romanos desplazados tanto a pies como a caballos. Subiéndosele sus ánimos y espíritu de guerra más de la cuenta al ver a su admirable Princesa Guerrera derribar de un carro cargado de cautivos a los conductores tras haber saltado de las altas ramas de un árbol sobre ellos. Para luego agacharse ante una flecha directa a su cabeza y detener con sus manos otras dos directas a su pecho y de seguido usarlas como puñal sobre la garganta y la nuca de dos romanos que se atrevieron subir al carro para atacarle. Todo esto antes de mandar por los aires su poderoso Chakram y cortar las gargantas de los tres arqueros a caballo en el centro de la caravana que habían sido los primeros en disparar.

Con semejante muestra de valentía, el guerrero fiel no le cabía la menor duda de que debía de seguir viendo a la Princesa Guerrera como su única reina. Girándose en un momento de tiempo ante su desleal compañero para sonrientemente decirle:

―Quédate tú con tu diosa imaginaria, amigo mío. Que yo no cambiaría por nada a una, que aunque aún no lo es, al menos sí es de carne y huesos, alguien real, y sobre todo, dirige y lucha junto a sus seguidores.

…

Fue recibida en la aldea que apoyaba en esos momentos con grandes elogios y agradecimientos. Felices por tener de vuelta sus posesiones de valor, algunos de sus jóvenes tomados como esclavos, caballos y los esenciales granos de la última cosecha del pasado otoño. El pago del que se hicieron los romanos por éstos no haber podido proveerles la cantidad de harina exigida.

―Gracias, Princesa Guerrera ―se le acercó en nombre de su gente quien debía dirigirles. Un hombre de edad y experiencia que agradecía a los cielos por haberles enviado a tan valiente y generosa guerrera―. Cuando esos romanos no quisieron esperar hasta la siguiente cosecha por la gran cantidad de harina que pedían, y comenzaron a apoderarse de todo cuanto veía, incluso hasta varios de nuestras vírgenes y mozos, creímos que nuestros corazones estallarían de dolor por tan cruel arrebato de la vida. Por lo que has sido como un milagro en nuestras vidas el que arribases en nuestra aldea al mismo tiempo que dicha tragedia. Deshaciéndola con todos sus causantes y devolviéndonos la alegría y el regocijo a todos. Es por eso y por más que hemos decidido otorgarte la mitad de los bienes recuperados a ti y a tus hombres como muestra de agradecimiento.

―Mis hombres y yo aceptamos su completa gratitud, anciano ―le dijo Xena desmontando de su corcel en medio de la masa de campesinos que le rodeaba―. Pero mi acto carecería de generosidad si aceptase esa mitad de bienes que se me ofrece a mí y a mis hombres.

―Sea usted muy elogiada entre nosotros por tan alta muestra de honradez, Princesa Guerrera. Pero debe entender que somos gente acostumbrada a agradecer más que con palabras.

―Comprendo. Pues si lo que quiere el pueblo es recompensarnos a toda costa, creo que una buena cena para mis hombres no les vendría nada mal después de que luchasen hoy contra un enemigo de mayor número.

―No, no será una cena. Será un báncate. Delo por hecho ―le transmitió con emoción y orgullo el hombre ―. Ya oyeron todos ―pasó a dirigirse a su gente―, hiervan las mejores verduras del mes y háganse de los mejores cerdos, patos y pollos. Que no falte la sal ni el ajo en ninguna comida. Ni mucho menos el vino como acompañante en ésta. ¡Vamos!

Acostumbrada a ese tipo de celebraciones, muy sonriente Xena junto a su liderada tropa se fue abriendo paso entre la multitud de campesinos que no paraban de agradecerles de mil maneras en medio del prado frente a la aldea en el que habían salido a recibirles. Deseando llegar cuanto antes a su respectiva tienda para poder asearse y descansar. Pues sabía que el verdadero trabajo apenas comenzaba. Más pronto que temprano las tropas romanas que iba desmoronando en esas semanas serían echadas de menos por los líderes de embarcaciones que en las costas del mar Adriático les esperaban.

«Está gente cree que los he salvado ―se dijo mentalmente de camino a su ansiada tienda―. Pero no saben que el verdadero peligro aún está por llegar. Y yo debo protegerles a como dé lugar.»

Llegada a su tienda, lo primero que hizo fue desprenderse de su pesada espada y Chakram para luego sentarse y descalzar sus botas. Pensando en que tal vez debió de pedirle en adición a esa aldea una buena tina de tibia agua en la que sumergirse al menos por dos cuartos de hora. Llevaba más de tres días sin un buen baño y estaba segura que el aroma que desprendía no olía a rosas.

Con sus pies libres, sintió un gran alivio en seguida. Lástima que no le durase por mucho y tuviese que verse en la obligación de calzar nuevamente sus botas y hasta reengancharse sus armas.

―Adelante ―le dijo a una tímida cara que se asomó entre las cortinas de piel de su tienda. No molestándose en ponerse de pie para recibirle pensando que se trataba de sólo una joven campesina de la aldea en la que se encontraba.

―¿Es usted la Princesa Guerrera?

«O nació ayer entre esta gente o evidentemente no es de la aldea.»

―¿Cuántas mujeres acostumbras a ver vestidas de guerrera? ―le cuestionó sonrientes inclinándose en su silla―. Está claro que no traigo ropas de ama de casa, niña.

La joven aldeana, una chica de algunos quince, tragó un poco al reconocer su estúpida interrogante.

―Pertenezco a la aldea que sigue río abajo. Y he cabalgado lo más rápido que he podido para implorar por su ayuda. Oh, legendaria Princesa Guerrera ―se le dirigió de rodillas―. Si es cierto que anda usted por esta región defendiendo a los débiles y oprimidos campesinos del cruel yugo romano, por favor, le imploro que salve a mi gente.

―No es necesario que te arrodilles ―le dejó en claro Xena alzándola por sus codos―. Sólo dime que ha sucedido y haré todo lo posible para remediarlo.

―Mi familia, amigos y demás conocidos de mi aldea ―estalló en llanto la pobre angustiada―. Todos han sido enterrados en vida en una de nuestras minas por los insensibles romanos. Éstos, furiosos porque no le entregásemos la cantidad de minerales que siempre nos exigen, nos condujeron a todos al interior de una mina y provocaron un derrumbe para cerrar la salida.

―¿Cómo es que estás aquí dándome la noticia?

―Un soldado romano se apropió de mí antes de que provocaran el derrumbe. Lo mismo otro con mi hermana y un par de amigas más. Pero todas estamos bien. Nos las arreglamos para escapar de la futura esclavitud que seguro nos depararían. Lo que importa ahora es mi gente. Somos un pueblo pequeño, de algunas sesenta personas. Pero muy trabajadores. Por lo que es injusto que la vida nos trate de ésta forma.

―La vida no siempre es justa, ten eso en claro.

―Pero hay gente que siempre lo es. ¿Es usted una de ellas?

―Te sorprenderías si te contara los tipos de persona que he llegado a ser ―le respondió con una ceja alzada mientras terminaba de calzar nuevamente sus botas―. Andando ―le animó al ponerse de pie tras tomar sus armas y empujarla hacia la salida de su tienda―. Guíame hacia esa mina para salvar a tú gente.

―Gracias, muchas gracias.

Tomó a una nueva tropa de algunos vente hombres con la que creía capaz para resolver el problema. Permitiendo a la anterior enfrentada a los romanos proseguir con su merecido descanso y prontamente festejo en la noche.

«A penas llevo dos días en esta aldea de agricultores y ya me desplazo a una siguiente de mineros. Como se nota que en el mundo hay tanta opresión como personas.»

La aldea de mineros no se halló tan lejos. Lo que provocó que llegasen en la madrugada fue el escarpado y montañoso terreno que le encerraba. Teniendo todos que seguir a la joven campesina por un estrecho camino al borde de un precipicio uno detrás del otro. Para después verse en la obligación de desmontar sus corceles y guiarlos por una pendiente abajo con el cuidado de que no resbalaran. Procesos que tomaron su tiempo pero nada comparable si se hubiese rodeado la región hasta un terreno llano por el que acceder bajo un gran arco de sólida roca que servía de entrada principal para el pequeño y trabajador pueblo. Al estudiar la región más tarde, Xena no se explicaba cómo era que aquella gente no le había sacado mejor provecho a la fortaleza natural en la que vivían. Habría de ser porque el temor siempre derrumbaba la mayor de las fuerzas.

Finalmente, cuando se dio con la bloqueada entrada de la mina, Xena comprendió de inmediato que aquello era todo un trabajo de palas y picos. No de espadas. Haciéndose de estos instrumentos en la mis área donde se veían como se ven las piedras en el suelo. En cuestión de unas tres horas se logró abrir un túnel entre las presionadas rocas por donde salió a la luz un brazo de un obrero al que la campesina que guió a Xena se agarró con suma alegría al reconocerlo como el de su padre. De ese modo se fueron sacando poco a poco cada uno de los angustiados cautivos hasta que en el interior de la mina sólo quedó el amargo recuerdo del tiempo en el que tales inocentes estuvieron apresados y condenados a una muerte por asfixia o inanición.

Como era de esperarse una vez más, los rescatados mineros desearon recompensar a Xena y a sus hombres por el heroico acto. Y una vez más ella rechazó cualquier objeto de valor. Lo mismo que alguna cena. A diferencia de la aldea de agricultores, en esa de mineros el alimento obtenido de la tierra y la carne de los animales no eran tan abundantes. Siendo carbón y metales los frutos dominantes que allí se adquirían.

―Escuchen todos. Yo y mis hombres ya estamos siendo atendidos en la aldea de agricultores río abajo. Por lo que no es necesario que se molesten en brindarnos ofrendas ―se les dirigió Xena a los agraciados obreros.

―Debe de haber alguna forma con la qué pagarte, Princesa Guerrera ―le dijo la joven que le pidió ayuda tras acercársele cuando ésta montaba sobre su corcel―. Accediste a ayudarnos sin objeción o molestia alguna cuando ni siquiera estabas en la obligación de hacerlo.

―Si me lo pones así, creo que tal vez si haya una forma de complacerme y permitirme marchar más tranquila respecto a tú gente.

―Dinos lo que sea ―se apresuró el padre de la joven.

―Pienso que deberían de tratar más estrechamente con la aldea a la que me regreso río abajo. Intercambiando minerales por trigo y entre otros granos. También con otras restantes ganaderas en los llanos que rodean sus montañas. Estoy completamente segura que con ello su población crecerá y se convertirán en un pueblo más fructífero. Ni hablar de éste colosal territorio en el que habitan. Con el que podrían hacerse de tremendo fuerte para protegerse.

Los aldeanos se miraron unos a los otros. Pero sus caras no mostraban complacencia ni entusiasmo. Sino temor y negación.

―Lo que nos dice ―prosiguió el padre de la joven― suena maravilloso―. Tanto que una década atrás así lo obrábamos. Pero ya ha de entender que con la opresión de los romanos, se nos impidió montar barreras de protección que ofendían sus fuerzas. Menos comercializar con otras aldeas para sí entregar la mayor parte de la producción a sus manos a un bajo e incomparable precio. He ahí la razón por la que éste pueblo, antes fructífero, ha ido disminuyendo en su población con el pasar de los años. Si no es el hambre quien nos mata, lo son las enfermedades y falta de mismas medicinas. Como también la marcha de nuestros fuertes jóvenes a otras tierras en búsqueda de una vida mejor. Vida que he de desearle a mi hija dado la situación. Su edad de casamiento a la vuelta de la esquina está y es mi deseo que en una región mejor a ésta una familia tenga. Deseo que le tenemos para todos nuestros hijos. Ya somos tan poco nosotros los mayores, que no nos importa morir aquí si sabemos que nuestro linaje perpetuará en mejores lugares.

Tras escucharle, Xena se le quedó mirando pensativa tanto a éste como a todos. Se enfrentaba a un aterrado pueblo condenado a la extinción si no luchaban por una nueva oportunidad en sus vidas. Y ella les ayudaría a obtenerla y sacarle provecho.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó a la joven que acudió ante su ayuda.

―Gema.

―Bien, Gema. ¿Qué tal si no tuvieras que abandonar a tu gente algún día? Tú, tu hermana y el resto de las jóvenes y jóvenes de tu edad. ¿Qué tal si ustedes ―los miró a todos, los jóvenes (algunos veinte)―, se convirtieran en la esperanza de su pueblo al quedarse en él? Librándolo de la extinción al permitirle a sus hijos nacer en la misma tierra que ustedes y al mismo tiempo atrayendo nuevos habitantes necesitados de una que nunca tuvieron.

―Suena maravilloso, Princesa Guerrera. Pero ya escuchó usted a mi padre.

―Y ahora quiero que me escuchen a mí todos ustedes. Para los romanos, todos están muertos. Incluso ustedes, las jóvenes que se les escaparon. Muertas de regreso por vándalos o bestias del bosque. En palabras simples. En sus mapas ya no existen. Un grandioso punto a su favor. Ya que para cuando se enteren que todos ustedes se levantaron de la tumba que le destinaron en el interior de aquella mina, ya serán de nuevo ese luchador pueblo que una vez suplió todos los invaluables metales de la región. Un pueblo que si una vez tuvo la fuerza para cavar todas las minas que mis ojos han visto al llegar hasta aquí, de seguro que aún la tendrán para hacerle frente a cualquier enemigo que desee oprimirles. Y si éste les supera y se les recaen las fuerzas, tengan por seguro que mis hombres se las prestarán apoyándolos en cualquier enfrentamiento ―les aseguró ganándose esperanzadoras sonrisas por parte de todos―. Mientras tanto, recuperen las propias manteniéndose ocultos entre sus numerosos pasajes subterráneos y altas pendientes. Que no hay mayor ventaja en la vida que aquella que se tiene cuando el enemigo piensa que uno muerto ésta.

Aprobadas sus palabras con las sonrisas y júbilo de aquella pequeña población, Xena se sintió tranquila en dejarles tras haberles desenterrado en sus corazones el espíritu de lucha con el que una vez levantaron su pueblo. Tocándoles hacerlo de nuevo como a muchos otros en otras tierras que por similar o igual situación pasaban.

…

Miraba las estrellas de esa noche. Esa a la siguiente de haber dejado cierta cantidad de sus guerreros como vigilias en la zona en donde se hallaban las aldeas de campesinos y mineros que había auxiliado. Tal y como había hecho con otras anteriores cuando recién llegó de su misión en el norte de Tracia y su contratiempo con los denominados "muertos vivientes". Suceso del que ya ni quería acordarse por no volver a sentir el fuerte dolor de cabeza que el mal rato le dejó. Dejándolo todo como otra mala jugada de su inestable destino que no paraba de darle sorpresas. Sorpresas a las que ya debía de estar más que acostumbrada al saberse quién era. Que si la memoria no le fallaba, más de una vez en su pasado fueron varios los muertos revividos que se le presentaron en el camino para destruirle.

Sobre su caballo, conducía a la suma de los guerreros que comandaba en esos momentos, unos ciento cincuenta hombres, hacia la zona costera del territorio. Área en donde arribaría el general Bastián con la suya propia en embarcaciones para suplirle de provisiones y debidos refuerzos. Que eso de tener que estar dividiendo, fusionando y volviendo a dividir a sus hombres la mayor parte de los días según se desplazaba era algo que le tenía todo el tiempo en constante cambio de estrategias y planes. Un día podía darse el lujo de atacar de frente, el otro de encubierto.

Entre tanto, no podía hacer otra cosa más que la que vino a hacer por cuenta propia en esa región. Apoyar a los oprimidos mientras se hacía de más medios para continuar ayudándoles. Esa noche por ejemplo, se dirigía hacia una nueva gente necesitada de su ayuda. Un pueblo más desarrollado entre la transición costera y montañosa. Sí los mapas no le mentían, pocas horas le faltaban para verle entre una llanura. Pero como la noche se hacía cada vez más oscura, y el frío y el cansancio se apoderó tanto de sus guerreros como de sus caballos, dio la esperada orden de acampar bajo el resguardo de unos árboles. Que ya al amanecer se continuaría con el trayecto con más facilidad y fuerzas.

Aunque estaba sumamente cansada, no tenía sueño. O mejor dicho, no creía ser capaz de poder conseguirlo si pasaba un día más aseándose solamente con paños húmedos. Tres días a tras apenas pudo darse un baño a cubos en su tienda de acampar en la aldea de agricultores tras su regreso de la de los mineros. Estando segura que aún cargaba con carbón de ésta segunda sobre su piel. Eso, sumado con la cabalgata que en ese presente daba, natural era que se sintiera completamente asqueada.

―Que nadie se separe ―le dijo a su lugarteniente en esa tropa―. Implanta los turnos de vigilancia de siempre, y que el resto duerma tras engullir su comida. Yo volveré antes de que la luna se ponga en lo alto.

Como indicativo de que comprendía absolutamente todo y que no tenía por qué hacer alguna pregunta sobre algo que no le incumbía ―pues obvio le era que como mujer que es, su líder deseaba un tiempo de privacidad― el lugarteniente se limitó a dar una afirmación con su cabeza de que todo se cumpliría como según se lo había dicho. Por su lado, Xena se montó en su caballo para dirigirse a un paso dejado atrás que no pudo pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos. Unos cristalinos estanques en donde sus hombres y caballos habían calmado la sed caída la tarde. Unas amplias charcas alimentadas por las corrientes de una bifurcación del río de la región.

Transcurrido poco más de un cuarto de hora, divisó el brillo de las claras aguas desde la altura forestal por la que condujo a su caballo. Atando a éste cerca de unos arbustos de maduras bayas que el equino no perdió tiempo en ir engullendo con todo ramas y hojas. Ella por su lado estaría muy ocupada disfrutando de la frescura de las aguas que tanto su cuerpo necesitaba.

Seleccionó uno de los estanques que más le pareció propicio. Uno, que aunque pequeño y poco profundo era, sumamente limpio e intacto se veía. El primero que se formaba corriente arriba y al que no vio a ninguno de sus hombres tocar dado a su altura y formación entre unas apiladas grandes rocas y el elevado terreno en la cima de una pendiente. Terreno que subió sin problemas en cuestión de un par de minutos. Dando al fin con las llamativas aguas como venía deseando desde toda la tarde.

Tiró sus armas, descalzó sus botas y se desvistió enseguida. Un placentero momento como ese que estaba por sentir era algo que no se le presentaba todo el tiempo. Mucho más en esos agotadores días que vivía dado a su inmensa obstinación y voluntad.

Disfrutó de las aguas como bien pudo. Se restregó la piel hasta que sospechó que enrojecida en algunas zonas debía de tenerla. Decidiendo mejor concentrarse en enjuagar su enmarañada melena que diversos abrojos de seguro habría de cargar. Cuando creyó de que había hecho todo lo posible por ésta, la exprimió para disponerse a dejar las aguas así no lo desease. En media hora la luna se posicionaría en lo alto y no quería causar un alboroto interno en la mente de su lugarteniente. Saliendo de éstas para escurrirse sobre la oscura graba y dar alcance a una toalla que dejó colgando de unas ramas cercanas con la que se secó y envolvió. Odiaba tener que vestirse de nuevo con sus mismas ropas de guerrera. No le quedaba de otra. No podía ir entre sus hombres con una fina bata blanca de dormir o con un hermoso vestido de princesa que no tardaría en hacerse jirones en la primera cabalgata. Fuera de la comodidad, también estaba la limpieza en ésta. Al menos eran de cuero y éste no absorbía los fluidos corporales como las demás telas. Permitiéndose su uso nuevamente luego de que las limpiase con un humedecido paño hasta donde posible se le hiciese.

Terminada su labor con sus vestimentas en pocos minutos, pasó a revestirse con ellas para no perder más tiempo. Comenzando primeramente por su pieza interior de mismo cuero para luego pasar al corsé de siempre. Pero cuando estiró su mano para dar con su falda de tachones sobre una roca en donde juró haberla dejado tendida…

«¿Qué rayos?», pensó confundida. Y antes de que comenzara a idear una posible explicación, un roce ascendente entre sus unidas piernas que le sirve de respuesta. Sorprendida o no, quieta se quedó viendo como su desaparecida falda era subida hasta sus caderas por unas perfectamente reconocidas manos.

―Siempre con complejo de gato sigiloso, Ares ―le transmitió a éste entre dientes sin molestarse en girarse para verle su cretina cara―. Supongo que está demás preguntar que llevas rato aquí.

―El suficiente como para tener maravillosos sueños con tu exuberante belleza por buenas noches.

―Pues que te sirvan de sumo provecho, porque es lo único que podrás sacar de mí en este presente. Sueños.

―Eso lo dices ahora. Pero ya verás que tarde o temprano volverás a mis brazos ―le dio por sentado estrechándoselos por su cintura para hundir su rostro entre el cuello y su clavícula―. Se te es completamente inevitable. Lo sabes mejor que yo. Eres una corriente que siempre termina en el mar. Y yo soy ese mar.

Sorda ante sus mismas palabras de siempre, se zafó del agarre que le daba de espaldas con hastío. Yendo por sus botas para calzarlas y alejarse de su presencia como si fuese un tronco más entre los tantos de aquel bosque.

―Me tienes plantando escudos por cada paso que das.

―Si quieres mantenerme inmóvil, vas a tener que encadenarme.

―No sería mala idea, ¿sabes?

Xena bajó la pendiente por la que había accedido hasta la charca con más saltos que pasos. Esa noche era una de las tantas en las que no se sentía con paciencia para tolerar a su cretino dios.

―Encadenarte de los tobillos ―prosiguió reapareciéndose a su frente cortándole el paso― y dejarte colgando de cabeza un buen rato para ver si la sangre que se acumule en tu cerebro de ayuda a pensar mejor el juego de heroína que te estás gastando. ¿Qué es lo próximo que vas a hacer con mis hombres? ¿Cambiarles las espadas por rosas? Para que anden por ahí repartiéndoselas a pobres infelices campesinos en un intento de sacarles alguna que otra sonrisa en sus desgraciadas vidas.

―Esta conversación ya la tuvimos y creo haberte dejado en claro mis decisiones. Y te guste o no, continuaré con ellas. ―Molesta, le hizo a un lado para proseguir con sus pasos rumbo a su caballo.

―Hasta que la vida vuelva a golpearte duramente, Xena. Ya te lo dije. El camino de los débiles sólo lleva a la derrota. Pero anda, síguelo mientras puedas. Que cuando te estampes contra el suelo, encantado estaré allí para decirte que te lo advertí. Esos pobres diablos que ayudas no valen ni un segundo de tu tiempo. Sólo mal gastas tu preciada vida con ellos. Unos perfectos débiles y cobardes que siempre esperan que otro haga lo que ellos nunca harían ni por ellos mismos ni por nadie.

Negada a seguir escuchándole, Xena se impulsa para subir al lomo de su corcel y Ares que la detiene atrapándola por su cintura. Un resoplido de fastidio se escapa por la boca de ésta seguido de un desvío de la mirada cuando Ares le mantiene la propia. Encargándose éste de moverle cuidadosamente el rostro por su mentón para que se la regresase de nuevo.

―Sabes que te amo, Xena. Y que estoy dispuesto a darte el mundo si tú me lo pides. Un mundo en el que no sólo vas a vivir. Sino que también has de gobernar a mi lado con sumo honor y gloria. Lástima que los actos que te has empeñado en ejecutar en estos días te alejen cada vez más de ese hecho.

―Lástima también que ambos luchemos por razones diferentes.

―No tiene por qué ser así. Alejarte de mis metas que bien que sabes que tu interior igual desea. Oh, Xena. Sólo te estás resistiendo a lo inevitable. ―Desciende su mano por el cuello de ésta, pasando entre sus pechos para presionarla contra su vientre―. No te niegues más a lo que verdaderamente sientes. A la guerra verdadera, a mí. A mí que siempre he ardido en tú interior como una fiebre que nunca se extingue. ―Y el calor en el vientre de Xena que nace y se esparce por todo su cuerpo como apoyo hacia las palabras de Ares. Sumergiéndola en ese mar de fuego, poder y peligro que era él. Lo que siempre le había atraído en la vida.

―Basta, Ares. ―Interrumpe el placentero contacto sujetándole su bronceada mano para apartarla de su vientre seriamente. Dando gracias en su interior de que cada vez tuviese más fuerzas para no dejarse envolver por sus redes.

Ares se le distancia un poco, le observa detenidamente, y cuando parecía que no iba a decir nada más…

―Como quieras, Xena. Seguiré siendo paciente contigo. Esperando a que te des cuenta lo que realmente te conviene. Yo. ―La guerrera que gira los ojos y monta su caballo―. Como siempre, te estaré protegiendo. Sólo no me dificultes la labor atrayendo más problemas o enemigos de los que por sí te sobran. Tantos de este presente, como de tu vida pasada. Aún Hades no me avanza a explicar cómo es que se le escaparon de su mundo ese tal Krykus junto con su escoria de seguidores. Y algo me dice que tal vez no sean los únicos que hayan vuelto a la vida, en lo que les cupo, claro, para acabar con la tuya.

―¿No será porque has sido tú quien los liberó?

Ares se quedó en seco por unos segundos para luego sonreír relajadamente.

―Eso es una teoría bastante ridícula, Xena. ¿Para qué quería yo tratar con semejantes escorias convertidas en cadáveres ya hace tanto que ni la vida misma se acuerda?

―Para lo único que al parecer sabes hacer. Para atraerme de nuevo a tu lado. No sería la primera vez que revivieras enemigos míos para fastidiarme la existencia. Darfus, Callisto… ¿Ya te olvidaste de ellos?

Cierto era que esos nombrados ya ni por la memoria le pasaban. Pero no por eso los tratos que alguna vez tuvo con ellos se le habían borrado. Nada a lo que su preciada Princesa Guerrera relacionado estuviese podía olvidársele.

―Si hay algo que te puedo jurar, Xena, es que yo no he tenido nada que ver con la resurrección de esa escoria vuelta al polvo en el que una vez se convirtieron.

Sí le creyó o no, Xena no se molestó en dejarle saber su respuesta. Poniendo en marcha su caballo con la esperanza de que Ares le dejase ir sin más charla o interrupciones. No obstante, en el fondo ella sabía que él no era el culpable. Pues bien claro que el derrotado Krykus le dio a entender de que trabajaba para varios dioses. Y sólo existían unos dioses que deseaban verla muerta de una forma u otra. Los olímpicos que venció en el pasado.

…

No estuvo mucho tiempo en la siguiente aldea a visitar. Por obra de la fortuna, ésta aún no había sufrido algún saqueo o ataque de los romanos. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviese sometida bajo su yugo. Como todos los pueblos colonizados por el Imperio Romano, altos impuestos a la nación debían de pagar. Más ese no era el problema que atrajo a Xena a ese pueblo de extensos llanos. Sino la razón principal que siempre llevaba. El sentido de esperanza y lucha que a todos implantaba para permitir el brote de la valentía y enfrentar al enemigo.

―Sabemos la ayuda que han ido prestando en las aldeas internas ―le dijo a Xena en nombre de todos un líder en el interior de alguna edificación una vez fue recibida con sus guerreros por los habitantes―. Pero revelarnos contra Roma sólo nos empeoraría las cosas. Ya suficiente tenemos con todas la ganancias que los romanos se llevan de nuestra producción textil y mismos grandes rebaños de ovejas, como para ver nuestras casas arder luego que su gloriosa nación se sienta ofendida con algún levantamiento por parte nuestra.

―Nadie puede pasarse toda la vida con la cabeza gacha. Porque siempre acaban cortándotela cuando no puedas dar lo que te piden. Roma está cayendo en una gran depresión gracias al mal gobierno que siempre le dan sus emperadores. Sabe que no puedo controlar todo cuanto posee y por ello cada vez más actúa con tiranía y crueldad. Implantando el terror para ganarse un respeto que no merece. Pisoteando a todos cuanto se encuentren en su camino con el fin de hacerse más fuerte. Sean subordinados o no, como imperio se las ingenia para chuparle la vida a cuanto pueblo conquiste.

»Hoy viven en paz porque hasta el momento han logrado cumplir con la suma de capital que siempre les piden. Pero quizás mañana la suma sea elevada y el tiempo no dé para cubrirla. Será entonces cuando sí van a ver sus casas incendiadas y a sus hijos enjaulados sobre carretas para tomarlos como esclavos.

El maduro hombre se mantuvo en silencio. Lo que escuchaban sus oídos eran palabras con suma razón.

―Sería un terco si me negara a aceptar la posibilidad de ese cruel destino y más aun, sino pensara en soluciones para prevenir su llegada a mi gente. Pero, ¿qué quiere qué hagamos? ¿Que todos los hombres tomen un arma y se dediquen a aniquilar cada tropa romana que nos visite? Nuestros triunfos durarían hasta que se nos arrase con un ejército por actuar como rebeldes. Somos simples mercantiles, no guerreros. Nos exterminarían.

―Todos nacemos con la capacidad de defendernos. De responder a estímulos y de montar defensas hacia aquello que nos lastima. Mas entiendo su posición. Asegurándoles que si lo que les preocupa es el golpe fuerte, para eso están mis hombres.

―No hay seguridad de que siempre estén para defendernos. Como tan poco hay seguridad en sus intensiones. Usted, es una persona de mucho renombre, mito y legendas según me he enterado. Algo para lo que si le soy sincero, no me inmuto en averiguar o confirmar. Sólo vivo para mantener la paz y la justicia en este pueblo como el juez al que pidieron que fuese.

―Yo tan poco veo por qué inmutarme en hablar sobre mi persona, mi íntegro juez. Sólo vine para ofrecerle a su gente una vida mejor. Ustedes nada más deciden si la aceptan o rechazan.

―¿Cómo creer que un trato con usted y sus fuerzas no nos saldrá más caro que los actuales impuestos de los romanos?

―No le puedo pedir que confíen plenamente, pero sí que comiencen con la observación. Que hasta el momento no le hemos pedido ningún tipo de pago. Ni se lo pediremos. Nos bastaría sólo con tener libre tránsito entre sus tierras y tal vez algo de abastecimiento a cambio de brindarles nuestra seguridad y protección. Ido de la mano, claro está, de su encubrimiento y tal vez, una posible alianza. ¿Cómo cree que podríamos llegar a respaldarles si nos entregan a los romanos?

El juez elegido por su pueblo tomó asiento frente a la mesa en la que trataba con Xena. Desde que la había invitado a pasar a una sala, no había tardado en ponerse de pie en cuanto está comenzó a transmitirle sus proposiciones. Pensativo se quedó por unos minutos hasta que al fin dijo:

―Sí sólo es eso cuanto piden, puede que el pueblo acceda. ―Xena soltó una pequeña media sonrisa―. Pero no lo tengas por seguro porque ni yo mismo lo estoy respecto a su persona.

―Confiaré en que usted y su gente terminen confiando. Después de todo, no perderían nada que ya estuviesen destinados a perder si continúan bajo la opresión romana. Como ya le dije, la decisión es de ustedes. Que yo y mis hombres bien podemos transitar por sus tierras y respaldarles, como bien buscar otra ruta y no tener que molestarnos en el camino por nadie. A fin de cuentas, la gente que lidero sólo busca vencer a Roma. Yo nada más procuro que no se aplasten oprimidos y desprotegidos durante el estallido de todas las batallas que se den. Ahora, si esos desvalidos no quieren aceptar mi mano, yo no les voy a obligar a tomarla.

Con una sonrisa más abierta, Xena se levantó de su silla, tomó sus armas enganchadas por seguridad en una pared, y caminó hasta la puerta custodiada por dos guardias que le abrieron en cuanto la tocó con sus nudillos.

―Ya sabe cómo dar con mis tropas. Cualquier decisión que su pueblo elija, será bien recibida por medio de una carta. Mientras tanto, buena suerte en la misma como también en sus vidas. ―Dicho esto, cruzó el umbral de la puerta sin mostrar molestia alguna por los guardias que la escoltaban de espalda. Pudiéndose decir que eran más la incomodidad que éstos sentían ante su pícara mirada que la que ella pudiera llegar a tener ante semejante desconfiado trato.

…

Otras aldeas o pueblos más cercanos a la costa se mostraron más colaboradores en comparación con los sastres y criadores de ovejas. Tal vez porque poseían más confianza o porque no les quedaba de otra más que aceptar la única ayuda que recibirían en todas sus vidas. Fuese en su propia tierra o en otras más seguras a las que eran desplazados bajo la custodia de las diversas tropas de Xena en el territorio. Esto último sólo para los sobrevivientes de esas villas costeras reducidas a cenizas o para los que temían no poder escapar del fuego si llegasen a ser incendiadas las suyas.

Más y más cambios de tropas, directrices y planes Xena dio como comandante durante este siguiente tiempo. Tratando en el mismo de no sobreexplotar a sus hombres o parecer abusiva ante ellos. Como humana que era, conocía perfectamente el cansancio para saber la cólera que podría llegar a provocar en aquellos que lo sufrían constantemente.

Siempre trataba de resolver los problemas de los necesitados en cuestión de días. Pero nunca faltaba aquellos que le exigieron más tiempo para poder solucionarse. O al menos remediarse hasta donde más fuese posible. Ya fuesen daños materiales, como en el propio cuerpo de las víctimas.

Con una tropa de unos setenta hombres, algunos de la anterior de ciento cincuenta, como adquiridos o intercambiados entre los disueltos a su paso, Xena se detuvo en un gran pueblo de pescadores cuyos puertos y casas humeantes en la costa logró distinguir desde el alto sendero por el que transitaba. Por lo visto esa nueva gente no llevaban mucho tiempo de haber sufrido un ataque y le estaba demás ponerse a pensar bajo qué mano. Dirigiéndose hacia tal atacado pueblo a todo trote sendero abajo con todos sus hombres detrás. Llegando hasta aquella atemorizada gente antes de un cuarto de hora según le indicó su propia sombra en la playa en la que fue recibida desconfiadamente por los lugareños que en ésta se hallaban.

―No se alarmen, vinimos en son de paz ―se adelantó Xena antes de que la masa de hombres que le observaban cometiesen el estúpido acto de atacarle con sus arpones o bien se arrojasen a las bravías olas del mar de esa tarde―. El humo de su pueblo nos atrajo y sólo hemos venido a averiguar qué sucedió y cómo poder ayudarlos en caso de que estén dispuestos a negociar con nosotros.

―¿Ayudarnos, dices? ¿Negociar? ―dudó un pescador dando unos pasos hacia el frente con su arpón en mano―. Con esa pinta de mercenarios que traen, todos a caballo y completamente armados, yo diría que más bien lo que desean es aprovecharse de nuestro mal momento para dejarnos sin nuestras pertenencias y misma vida. Pero saben qué, no se la van a calar. Porque separados tal vez seamos pez en diente de tiburones, pero unidos, somos un cardumen sumamente escurridizo. ¡Ahora!

Un temblor proveniente de la misma pendiente forestal por la que descendieron les hizo concentrar sus sentidos entre la espesa vegetación para luego poner en marchas sus corceles mucho antes de que Xena les diese la orden de ello. Docenas y docenas de largos y gruesos troncos se dirigían a ellos por un claro abierto que les permitía su deslizamiento con desliz y rapidez.

―¡Todos dispérsense ahora!

Nunca habían atacado una orden de su líder con puro estímulo. La mayoría de la tropa de Xena se diseminó en huída hacia el lado oeste de la playa mientras que los pescadores lo hicieron hacia el este que a su pueblo daba. O eso dieron a entender. Porque la verdad es que cuando comenzaron a ser seguidos por algunos guerreros de Xena que sólo buscaban un especio más abierto por el que escapar, éstos les recibieron con afiladas lanzas mandadas a los aires por los fuertes brazos de jóvenes y diestros pescadores que ya les esperaban detrás de altas rocas o sobre un alto muelle para la marea creciente. Contratiempo similar que sufrieron muchos de los guerreros de Xena que al lado oeste se dirigieron junto con ella. Al cruzar bajo un gran arco de sólida roca moldeado por el viento y la marea, una gran red con pesadas esféricas piedras les cayó a algunos vente que les cruzaba. Incluso a Xena a lomos de su caballo.

―¡Córtenla! Corten la maldita red ahora ―ordenaba ésta.

Tanto los cautivos como muchos de los que habían cruzado el arco, o quedaron por cruzar, hicieron uso de sus espadas para deshacer la pesada red.

―Continúen, no se detengan ―dijo tras echarle una mirada a los troncos que ya comenzaban a alcanzarles e incluso derribar a uno de sus jinetes sobre su desgraciado caballo que acabó sufriendo la totalidad del impacto mientras que a su dueño no le quedaba de otra que valerse de sus propias piernas directo hacia las aguas como única salida que le quedaba. A éste y a tantos de los otros que por el lado este se fueron y a los mismos que a Xena rodeaban y que no pudieron seguir a sus otros compañeros porque una segunda red caída como cortina al otro extremo del arco les cerró el paso. Arriba de dicho arco, numerosos lugareños festejaban por el triunfo que le estaban dando sus trampas e ideas.

Alborotada y descarrilada, la tropa de Xena acabó dispersada y completamente dividida. Los que habían logrado escapar por la abierta playa hacia el oeste ahora se preguntaban qué habían sido de todos los compañeros que no lograron atravesar el arco y que ahora tenían un encuentro con las bravías olas de la playa que no paraban de azotarles de un lado para otro junto con los numerosos troncos que iban siendo empujados unos por los otros hasta acumularse en la orilla. Sirviendo de barrera para los guerreros entre las olas que vieron aproximarse con sumo festejos a los hombres y mujeres de aquel pueblo al que para su pena su líder ese día los llevó.

―¿Cómo les cae la sal a todos? ¡¿Muy salada?! ―se burlaba uno de los victoriosos parado sobre uno de los acumulados troncos.

―¿Qué me dicen de los reyes del mar que desean atragantarse con sus carnes? ―gritó otro acercándose más que el primero y señalando hacia mar abierto donde se veía la aleta dorsal de toda una decena de tiburones acechantes.

―No sé si lo saben, pero para éste tiempo de calor es cuando más fieros se ponen ―informó un tercero desde el arco de roca del que fueron lanzadas las redes por sus tantos compañeros desde su cima―. Y la sangre de cada uno de sus rasguños y heridas debe de estar poniéndolos mucho más fieros de la cuenta.

Risas y burlas por parte de los pescadores se hicieron eco en aquella playa. En las aguas la cuarentena de hombres luchaban por hacerse sobre los troncos flotantes agotados por el cansancio y aterrados por la nueva compañía que se les iba acercando desde el horizonte. A diferencia de los corceles, no tenían muchas oportunidades de regresar a la arena donde les esperaban numerosos pescadores con sus lanzas y arpones listos para clavárselos en caso de que se acercaran. En cambio, cada uno de los caballos iban saliendo de las olas movidos sobre sus pesuñas en la arena. Esto para la mayoría movida por su instinto de supervivencia. Porque en uno que otro pudo más en sí el descontrol y la histeria, como las mismas fuertes olas. Acabando en mar abierto en donde sus relinchos le indicaron a los hombres de Xena lo que les esperaba a todos entre las dentadas mandíbulas de hambrientos tiburones.

―No serán más que sangre y carne descuartizada sobre las aguas para la puesta del sol ―habló por todos el primer hombre que se había dirigido a Xena en la playa y dado la orden de ataque―. A menos que todos quieran negociar de verdad. Sus vidas por nuestra paz. ¿Qué me dicen?

Entre las aguas, entremezcladas voces atragantadas se hacían oír con falta de claridad o decisión. Aparte de percatase de la situación en la que todos estaban parados, flotando si se era más claro, también descubrieron que su líder no se veía por ningún lado. No había rastro de la Princesa Guerrera y muchos estaban seguros de que fue obligada a acompañarlos hasta las bravías aguas. El temor de que hubiese sido golpeada o aplastada por alguno de los troncos se fue posando en las mentes y corazones de todos sus fieles. Más cuando vieron traer a la playa una quincena de los restantes guerreros que habían logrado escapar hacia el oeste. Por lo visto un encuentro con otra masa de bravíos pescadores habían tenido.

En no que una decisión era tomada de parte a parte, una ágil figura escalaba por un lado del arco de piedra que al mar daba. Xena, pues sólo ella se haría de tal reto, trepaba entre aquellas rocas con una única meta en la cabeza. Ponerle un alto al gran contratiempo que le habían hecho pasar los desconfiados lugareños de aquella costa. Escalada tras escalada, de unos tres pisos de alto, ya tenía dos superados. Valiéndose de sus fuerzas, voluntad y el filo de un arpón del que se había hecho, esperaba dar con la cima muy pronto. Una vez en ésta, e ignorando el cansancio que sentía por todo su cuerpo luego de nadar una gran distancia bajo las aguas y escalar otra tanta hacia arriba, fue tomando por sorpresa con golpes y fuertes empujones ―directos hacia las aguas de las que había salido― a todos los que le estorbaron su camino hasta dar con el hombre que exponía un nuevo negocio con sus guerreros en la costa.

―¿Tienen alguna respuesta? ¿Ah? ¿Qué me…?

Los gritos y el impacto de sus compañeros al caer a las aguas le cortaron sus palabras y le hicieron girarse para ver que sucedía a su espalda. Topándose con varios en el suelo y el filo de un arpón directamente a su garganta.

―¿Qué tal esté negocio? ―le preguntó Xena con una media sonrisa en su rostro pese al gran enfado que por sus venas corría. Haciéndose del individuo como rehén para hablar alto y claro a todos los que en la playa estaban. Dispersados por el oeste, los restantes y aún libres gurreros que escucharon su voz, se fueron acercando a todo galope para tomar la labor que no debieron de haber abandonado. Pelear siempre al lado de la Princesa Guerrera.

Aproximando al borde del acantilado el que debía ser el líder de todos aquellos, Xena continuó con sus palabras.

―Permitan que mis hombres pongas sus pies en la arena o le rebano el cuello a su preciado planificador de estrategias y lo ofrezco como primer bocadillo a esos tiburones que ya se acercan. ―Unos gritos de sorpresa se escucharon a espalda de los que estaban en la playa. Viendo entonces como muchos de ellos eran derribados por los recién llegados guerreros ―una decena― que libres se les habían quedado. Seguidos de la otra tanta que habían logrado capturar y cuyos ánimos de lucha por el regreso de su líder y compañeros les volvían. Logrando liberarse de sus captores para hacer un intercambio de posiciones en cuestión de segundos. Ahora ellos les amenazaban con sus espadas o propios arpones de éstos pescadores mientras que en la abierta playa la masa de lugareños veía peligrar la vida de sus más fuertes y valientes hombres. Apoderándose de ellos la desesperanza y el temor para permitir sin haberlo decidido, que los guerreros de Xena entre las aguas fuesen llegando a la orilla donde se hicieron de otros más pescadores que hasta hacía poco el paso les bloqueaban.

―Debo admitir que su plan de ataque me ha impresionado ―prosiguió Xena con su rehén aún entre sus manos―. Pero ya ven todos que al final de poco les ha valido―. Ríndanse, o pasamos matarnos todos aquí mismo. Comenzando por éste. ―Y con esto que hinca más el filo del arpón en la garganta de su retenido―. Al que poco me falta por rebanarle el cuello.

―Hagan lo que dicen, animó a actuar el pobre amenazado que no deseaba tener para esa tarde su cuerpo desmembrado entre mandíbulas de numerosos tiburones―. ¡Avancen!

De mala gana, poco a poco los pescadores fueron tirando sus instrumentos de pesca que como arma en esos momentos usaron. Con esto, los guerreros de Xena terminaron por rodearles para escoltarles hacia un mejor terreno en el que esperar las siguientes órdenes de ésta.

…

En un ambiente bajo una atmósfera más pacífica, Xena al fin pudo demostrar sus verdaderas intensiones entre aquél pueblo de pescadores, y por lo luego estudiado, de un tiempo hacia acá hasta leñadores.

―Espero que tú y tus hombres hayan entendido nuestra reacción. Mas ahora que todos seguimos conservando nuestras almas en nuestros cuerpos, nos ha de quedar claro que no son los mercenarios o servidores de los romanos que pensábamos. Después del último ataque, no podíamos suponer alguna otra cosa que uno siguiente.

―Lo sucedido en el pasado queda ―le dio por olvidado Xena mientas echaba un vistazo por uno de los ventanales del piso privado de un bar en el que fue invitada a subir luego de que el mar bravío que fueron todos juntos se le calmasen las aguas―. Desde luego, no esperarán que nos marchemos sin que nos suplan la decena de caballos que perdimos gracias al "recibimiento" que nos dieron. Lo mismo hasta que escuchen el trato que siempre he de proponer a cada pueblo o aldea que visito. ―Con un ademán de su cabeza, el que llevaba la carga de líder en aquel pueblo, le dio por un hecho lo que se le pedía―. Pero antes, hábleme sobre ese ataque que sufrió su gente la pasada noche según he comprendido. El enemigo escapó por mar, ¿cierto? Y éstos no eran otros más que romanos, ¿verdad?

―No sólo se marcharon por el mar. Sino que arribaron por él. Y para ésta vez fueron tanto los romanos que adivinas, como los esclavistas que para ellos trabajan. Por lo que hemos de reconocer que nos fue bastante bien comparado con lo que han podido pasar otras aldeas cuyos jóvenes llenan sus jaulas y enriquecen sus bolsillos en estos momentos. Aún me parece que los veo pasar frente a nosotros con la amargura grabada en el rostro consciente del destino que les depara esas embarcaciones en las que como animales en estos momentos deben de ser llevados. Por eso nuestra reacción al verles aparecer. Creímos que eran enviados de los romanos para culminar el trabajo que ellos iniciaron. Porque cuando no se hacen del botín con sus propias manos, siempre tienen a otros que lo adquieren por ellos.

―Mandar a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio nunca ha sido una sorpresa en los que se visten de rectitud y honor. Ocultando bajo capaz, rojas en caso de los romanos, la verdadera despreciable naturaleza de la que están hechos. Como perfectamente sabido lo tendrán ya toda su gente. Por lo que si todos tienen aunque sea una gota de razonamiento en sus cabezas, comprenderían que si no hacen algo para liberarse de la opresión romana, dentro de poco éstos llegarán mucho más lejos con su pueblo de lo que fueron capaz de llegar durante las pasadas horas.

―Sé lo que ha venido a proponer en mi pueblo. Ya aquí nos hemos informado sobre usted, Princesa Guerrera. En cuanto a su mito y a su historia. La mano derecha del antiguo dios de la guerrera griego, una supuesta renacida de un legendario pasado, y toda una líder de un gran ejército revolucionario.

―Se han informado bien ―le dijo sonriente Xena abandonando la ventana que le brindaba toda una vista costera para tomar asiento en la mesa que compartía con el líder de aquél pueblo de pescadores―. Aunque no se crea del todo lo de mano derecha de Ares. Digamos que sólo tenemos una historia compartida. Nada más.

―Si trabajo me da el creer que exista una mujer con el poder y el liderazgo que usted tiene, mucho más que esté dada de la mano de un dios griego. Dios, que como tantos otros, han quedado atrás como lo que siempre han sido, puros mitos.

―Se sorprendería del poder que pueden llegar a tener muchas mujeres que saben lo que quieren. Lo mismo de la veracidad de tantos y tantos mitos. ―Tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino que le habían servido con sus azules y penetrantes ojos sobre los oscuros de su oyente. Captando en ellos una vida llena de desilusiones y pérdida de confianza en ésta misma. Pasando por ello al tema principal de la conversación y no quedar encallada en puntos que no venían al caso―. En fin, como ya le he indicado a otros antes que a usted, no he venido para discutir verdades o mentiras sobre mi persona. Sino para otorgar un poco de esperanza y espíritu de lucha a aquellos corazones que llevan tiempo sin sentirles tocar a sus puertas.

Ahora quien bebió un poco de su copa fue el líder antes de retomar su palabra.

―Suponiendo que creyéramos en su "generosa" y "servicial" alma, cuán lejos cree que llegaríamos tras levantarnos en contra de los romanos.

―Hoy creo haberles dicho que me sorprendieron con su táctica de ofensiva.

―Hoy creíamos que sólo combatíamos contra mercenarios y esclavistas liderados por una codiciosa mujer. Mujer que creí que me rebanaría la garganta si no nos rendíamos.

―No creo que hubiese llegado a tanto ―le aseguró Xena sonriéndole un poco más a tiempo que se inclinaba en su silla para mayor comodidad.

Un mozo trajo los platillos a engullir por ambos y tras su marcha, intactos éstos parecían quedarse porque ninguno de los dos dio muestra de querer probar su contenido.

―Eso nunca lo sabré ―articuló el sujeto con seriedad.

―Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. Todo depende de cuánto logre ver en mí mientras trate con su gente. Gente que si no me equivoco, aún no se recupera de la visita que le dieron los romanos. Esos alaridos de dolor que llegan a mis oídos cada ciertos minutos razón no me quitan. ¿Son heridos?

―Azotados. Cincuenta hombres seleccionados al azar por los romanos que les sentenciaron a un igual número de latigazos como escarmiento por nuestra falta.

―¿Qué falta?

―El no llenarles sus barcas de carga con la última cantidad de madera que nos pidieron a inicios de la primavera.

―Me imagino. Lo mismo ha venido sucediendo en otras aldeas con los recursos que producen.

―No, no se lo imagina. Somos un pueblo de pescadores, no leñadores. Esa labor la ejecutaban nuestros vecinos tierra adentro unos años atrás. Pero luego de que su pueblo fuese reducido a cenizas junto con la madera que producían, ahora la labor se nos ha sido encomendada a nosotros nos guste o no.

―Y creo entender por qué se la encomendaron. La cantidad de tronco que nos echaron a mí y a mis hombres me deja en claro que han de ser tan buenos con las lanzas, arpones y redes como con las mismas hachas y cierras.

―Antiguamente nuestros vecinos leñadores usaban un río que desembocaba en nuestra playa para suplir la madera a los romanos. Por ello éstos nos seleccionaron como suplentes pensando en qué podíamos continuar con el trabajo. Pero no contaron que las altas demandas con las que nos arropan han dejado completamente desiertos los bosques a ambos lados del río. Viéndonos en la obligación de recurrir al que rodea nuestra playa para suplirles sus pedidos. Entorpeciéndosenos el trabajo a falta del fácil transporte que proveía dicho río. Demorándonos tanto en cumplir el trabajo que nos piden, como el nuestro mismo. La tala nos quita tiempo para la pesca de la cual vivimos. Y lo que es peor, ya sabemos que ese no será nuestro único problema.

Más gritos y alaridos de dolor fueron captados por los oídos de Xena.

―Reconocer los problemas es el primer paso para solucionarlos ―le dijo la guerrera poniéndose de pie antes de tomar una aceituna del plato de pescado y mejillones que se le había servido―. Ahora, respóndame una cosa. ¿Con qué están tratando a esos pobres azotados? ―se interesó como quien está dispuesto a dar una idea mejor a la que se está tratando.

―Con lo único que sana a los pescadores. Las aguas salinas del mar en el que pescan y ciertas algas que éste nos ofrece.

―Me parece bien. Pero estoy segura de sugerirles algo mejor de tierra adentro. Sólo lléveme ante los heridos y me encargaré de todo.

―No creo que todas las familias tengan el capital suficiente para pagarle.

―¿He pedido alguna paga yo?

…

Para el siguiente día en aquel pueblo, el trato de sus pobladores se sintió en mejoría respecto a Xena y a sus guerreros. Después de que corriera la voz acerca de su labor con los convalecientes azotados, más de la mitad en el pueblo le comenzaba a ver con mejores ojos. En especial los pertenecientes a todas esas familias a las que a un varón se le había dejado la espalda en carne viva. Algunas incluso habían tenido que soportar el martirio de dos. Fuese padre e hijo, o dos hermanos.

―Las hojas de menta no sólo sirven para mantener el buen aliento o condimentar las comidas ―les inculcaba Xena a una madre y a una hija en la casa en la que atendía a su siguiente herido―. Sino también para brindar frescor y alivio a la piel rasgada. Por otra parte, para lo que a la desinfección respecta, las verdolagas tienden a ser muy eficaces tanto en quemaduras como laceraciones provocadas por latigazos. Y para lo que el cierre de heridas respecta, las escobillas son perfectas para detener los sangrados y cicatrizar la carne. Todas son plantas medicinales que tienen hasta en sus propios jardines. Nada más que deben de reconocer su valor curativo y formas de uso. ¿Comprenden?

―Muchas gracias, Princesa Guerrera. Ya deseo que las heridas de mi hijo sanen tan maravillosamente como lo están haciendo la de su primo que atendió usted esta madrugada. Mi hermana ya me ha notificado que han dejado de supurar y que la piel ha bajado en hinchazón.

―No ha sido nada. La verdadera obra se la debemos a la naturaleza quien nos provee tan eficaces remedios.

―Y a sabias y generosas personas como usted que nos enseñan sobre ellos ―agregó con dulce voz la pequeña hija de la agradecida madre. Xena se limitó a sonreírle y acariciarle sus rubios cabellos.

―Bien, creo tener más pacientes que me esperan ―anunció su marcha terminando de colocar los últimos paños con los extractos y hojas molidas de las mencionadas plantas―. Sólo procuren cambiar los vendajes y las hojas trituradas dos veces por día. Y la espalda de éste joven estará lista para recibir el acostumbrado sol en sólo días.

Recogió sus cosas para marcharse junto con tres de sus guerreros que le esperaban en las afuera de la casa. En eso, la madre que le detiene.

―Luego de ver esto, me niego a seguir creyendo ciertas barbaries que algunas personas cuentan sobre usted.

Después de unos segundos de debate mental, Xena giró un poco su rostro para preguntar algo cuya respuesta ya conocía.

―¿Y qué es lo que tanto tú como muchos otros han oído?

―Que sólo vives para la guerra y el mal con quien has pactado para renacer y traer de vuelta a este presente el oscuro pasado en el que viviste. En mi opinión, puras calumnias y cuentos para manchar el nombre de tan generosa persona como usted.

Silencio por parte de Xena. Quien se limitó a seguir sus pasos hacia la puerta cuando al fin se decide por unas últimas palabras.

―Hasta el más recto e íntegro ha tenido sus equivocaciones en la vida. Lo importante es que todos tratemos de no volver a caer en ellas en el camino que quede por transitar. Justamente a lo que me dedico ―le indicó con una pequeña sonrisa que dejó un tanto confundida a la madre―. Espero que su hijo se recupere pronto ―añadió antes de atravesar el umbral.

Culminada su voluntaria labor con las víctimas azotadas para eso del medio día, Xena fue a reunirse con sus tropas entre la transición del bosque y la playa en donde habían montado sus tiendas. Odiando en cada paso la molesta arena que lograba colarse entre las ranuras de sus botas.

«Al menos obtendré una maravillosa exfoliación con esto.»

Quiso asegurarse de las condiciones en las que estuviesen sus hombres tras haberse instalado en aquella costa. Después del ataque que sufrieron, los heridos no se hicieron faltar. Afortunadamente nada había pasado a mayores. Rasguños, moretones y ciertas heridas que nunca traspasaron dieron alcance a algún hueso u órgano vital. Razón por la cual encontró a más de la mitad de su tropa disfrutando de la comida que los pescadores le habían brindado, como también de las mismas olas de donde la habían sacado. Si sus ojos no le fallaron, estaba segura de que muchos de sus hombres no vestían entre las aguas más que con la piel que les cubría.

«Esta tropa sí que sabe divertirse.»

Deseó poder bañarse entre las aguas al igual que sus guerreros pero el trabajo por hacer le obligaba a dejarlo para otra ocasión. Acudiendo a su tienda montada desde la pasada noche para desprenderse de todo lo que le incomodaba en su cuerpo ―principalmente sus botas llenas de arena― y ponerse a estudiar los mapas mas responder cartas. Y si se le era posible, dormir unas cuantas horas. Pero antes, primero estaba lo primero. Comer algo. Arrepintiéndose de haber dejado casi intacto el platillo de pescado y almejas en el anterior de la taberna. Al menos en las casas en las que hizo el papel de enfermera, atenciones le habían dado. Mas el día avanzó y los panes y tazones de avena que le ofrecieron al alba ya no sustentaban su cuerpo. Por ello su complacencia cuando uno de sus hombres le pidió permiso para pasar a unas dos jóvenes con una costera cena. Una mediana langosta rodeada de mejillones sobre una ensalada de algas. Acompañada con una botella de vino y un pequeño rollo atado a su cuello.

―Gracias, pueden retirarse ―se les dirigió en general a las presencias en su tienda. Tirando de una pata del hervido crustáceo para llevársela a la boca sin que antes éstos atravesaran la cortina de piel que privacidad le daba. Masticando la crujiente comida con la ausente delicadeza que la caracterizaba en esos momentos, abrió entonces el rollo y leyó su contenido.

_ Su labor con los convalecientes en el pueblo le han hecho ganar aprobaciones entre la gente. Claro es que aún así necesitará más que eso para obtener algún día nuestra confianza. Como usted misma dijo, todo dependerá de cuánto logremos ver en su persona. Mientras, le espero ésta noche para una nueva conversación. Enviaré dos hombres por usted alzada la luna. _

_Que disfrute su cena, att. Timon. _

―Con que Timon, ¿eh? Hombre digno ―hablaba consigo misma―. Bien. Veamos cuán digno eres tú también de mi confianza.

En cuanto sació su hambre, hizo el plato a un lado para continuar con las últimas cartas que le restaban por leer y en algunos casos responder. Tales fueron dos de ellas las siguientes:

_Los sobrevivientes de las últimas aldeas atacadas ya han sido reintegrados a nuevas zonas protegidas tal y como lo ordenó. Notificando que nos uniremos a sus fuerzas en la costa antes de que la luna mengüe de nuevo. Entre tanto, le informo que los pueblos atendidos han progresado en…_

―Apenas es mediado de luna llena. Bien, no se tomarán más de tres días si no les surgen contratiempo ―supuso desinteresándose por el resto de la información de cual fuese el capitán que haya dejado al mando de cual fuese también la dividida tropa que hubo de dejar a su cargo―. Sólo espero que mi servicial tesaliano general no esté lejos de darme la misma noticia ―deseó tomando una carta de éste traía en la mañana por una gaviota.

_Las bravías olas nos han dificultado la navegación en varias ocasiones. Aún así siempre trabajamos hasta el cansancio para mantener la marcha y llegar ante su presencia en el tiempo establecido. _

_ Att. Bastián_

―Si esas olas dejan de entorpecerte el trayecto, y si este pueblo al fin decide cooperar, te estaría viendo en esta misma costa al cabo de una semana ―le respondía verbalmente como si le tuviese de frente―. Misma costa en la que espero ver levantado todo un fuerte para repeler el paso de los romanos ―aspiró con una interesada sonrisa que de pronto le hacía traer su personalidad sedienta por el poder y la gloria.

Culminada sus tareas, se aseó como pudo con paños y cubos de agua para poder echarse enseguida a su cómodo lecho con un fino camisón con el que logró dormir cómodamente algunas cinco horas. Caída la oscuridad, intuyó que la luna debía de haberse alzado hacía más de un cuarto de hora. Con fastidio y desgano, se tuvo que despedir de lo apacible que estaban resultando ser sus sueños para volver a vestirse y permitir que los hombres de Timon ―ya presentes en la entrada de su tienda― le escoltasen ante su presencia.

―Espero que la langosta que te mandé no te haya caído tan pesada como para que demoraras un poco en llegar ―le dictó Timon tras recibirla en una sala propicia para reuniones.

―El sonido del mar fue el que hizo un tanto pesada la siesta que tomé. Como imaginarás, los viajes no te proveen mucho tiempo y comodidades para descansar adecuadamente.

―Sí, no es nada. Esto… ¿Deseas algo?

―De pronto te has vuelto más amable.

―Sólo trato de llevar las cosas lo más normal posible ―indica mostrándole una nueva botella de licor.

―No gracias. Ahora, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

―Preguntarte más bien. Preguntarte cuáles son tus condiciones para proteger a mi pueblo.

Xena sonrió. La gente inteligente nunca tardaba en decidirse por lo que le convenía.

―Generalmente a las aldeas y pueblos les he pedido libre tránsito entre sus tierras y desde luego, suma fidelidad y encubrimiento. Y si es posible, atenciones y provisiones para mis guerreros.

―Pero con nosotros…

―Con ustedes quiero algo más. Su playa si voy al grano. Dentro de pocos días tendré a un general con toda una flota arribando por el horizonte de sus costas. Y no he visto mejor lugar que sus puertos para que desembarquen y nutran a mis tropas terrestres con los esperados refuerzos.

―Y supongo que no será la única flota que recibiremos si accedemos a aceptar su alianza ―supuso invitándole a tomar asiento.

―Correcto ―le dijo Xena cruzando una de sus piernas―. Tengo más planes para toda la costa. Pero lo único que tendrían que visualizar es que los libraríamos de la opresión de los romanos y ya no volverían a trabajar para ellos. Sino para ustedes mismos. Para la protección de su pueblo.

―Suena bastante tentador.

―Carecería de sentidos si así no lo notase. Lo mismo que de inteligencia si la rechazase. ¿Qué me dice?

Echado hacia atrás en su silla, Timon se mantuvo pensativo y en silencio alrededor de medio minuto. En su asiento, Xena nunca le quitó la mirada de encima para estudiar cada uno de sus gestos.

―De acuerdo, trabajaremos todos juntos en una misma red ―se decidió al fin ganando una sonrisa de la guerrera―. Esperando que en el trayecto logremos obtener la confianza que necesitamos para ser bendecidos con una buena pesca, Princesa Gue…

―Xena, llámeme así ―le cortó ésta aceptando la mano que le tendía―. Pues ya yo he entregado toda la mía. Así que esa parte sólo les resta a ustedes como pueblo ―le dijo provocando que a Timon se le trincaran un poco la sonrisa que igual manifestaba al punto de que casi se le desvaneciera. Algo le había chocado. Lo que fuese, Xena lo dio por nada añadiendo―: Y, ah… Le aviso que dentro de algunos tres días una tropa mía llegará a la playa desde tierra adentro. Por ello de que pudieran llegar a recibirles con otra estampida de rodantes troncos.

…

Como imaginó, la espera de sus hombres por mar y tierra no resultó ser del nada ociosa. Luego de que por todo el pueblo de pescadores corriera la voz de sus conocimientos de medicina, fue más el tiempo que pasó entre enfermos y convalecientes que entre sus mismos guerreros.

―¿Qué tiene mi esposo? ¡¿Qué tiene?! ―preguntaba desesperadamente a Xena una joven mujer embarazada luego de recibirle en su casa al enterarse de sus dotes―. ¿Por qué no deja de emitir balbuceos y entre otras incoherencias?

―Evidentemente sufre una alta fiebre que le ha conducido al delirio ―respondió Xena sin mucho estudio. Bastándose con tocar una mejilla del enfermo y observar su excesiva sudoración―. Nuestro trabajo principal en estos momentos. Bajarla a toda costa antes de que pueda sufrir algún daño cerebral permanente.

―Pero ya le he bañado con fríos paños y vendado con ellos su cabeza. Y la fiebre continúa. ¡Oh, por los antiguos dioses que nos han olvidado! ¡¿No estará poseído mi amado esposo por algún espíritu maligno de los mares?! Desde que regresó de su última pesca hace una noche no ha dejado de empeorar.

Xena giró un poco los ojos. Las cosas a las que llevaba la total angustia.

―Escuche, si eso fuera una posibilidad, estoy casi segura que con el baño de fría agua que le daremos a su esposo hasta el alma querrá salírsele del cuerpo.

―¿Qué dice?

Ignorando el parloteo de la desesperada mujer, Xena pidió a unos de los vecinos de la casa, presentes en aquellos momentos en la habitación, que cargasen al delirante hombre y lo sumergieran en la tina más grande y cercana.

―Déjenlo ahí se queje cuanto se queje ―les ordenó a los que le rodeaban―. Ya se aclimatará a la temperatura e irá sintiendo lo bien que le asienta. Mientras, vacíen al cabo de cierto tiempo el agua de la tina y remplácenla por una nueva para que el cuerpo se mantenga siempre templado. Y usted ―se dirigió a la esposa―, ¿sabe si tiene árboles de acacia en la región?

―Sí, tierra adentro existen árboles bastantes frondosos.

―Bien. Por suerte estos aún conservan sus flores aún llegado el verano y el mismo otoño.

―¿Flores?

―Necesito hacer una infusión con un buen ramo. Ayudará a bajar la fiebre.

―De acuerdo. Mandaré a uno de mis sobrinos por éste ―aceptó la mujer recogiéndose su falda para poder caminar más deprisa.

―También remolacha. Es perfecta para estimular las defensas internas del cuerpo. Su esposo al parecer sufre alguna infección por algo que ingirió o penetró a su cuerpo.

Llevándose una mano a su boca, la joven mujer se ahogó uno de sus tantos lamentos para indicar con su rostro de que entendía todo perfectamente. Marchándose por ello a dar con lo pedido cuan más pronto posible.

Por su lado, Xena se acercó nuevamente al enfermo pescador para corroborar su temperatura.

―Por suerte está bajando. Pero de todas formas debe permanecer un poco más. Sólo procuren sostener bien su cabeza ―aconsejaba al par de caritativos vecinos en la sala de baño―. Lo demás será trabajo de la infusión vegetal que he de preparar y de…

Un detalle entre las aguas le hizo cortarse así misma sus palabras. En la región de los pies, una fluida sangre se iba entremezclando con el agua. Sin necesitar nada más, Xena descubrió hasta mitad de la pantorrilla la pierna a la que le dedujo su pie herido. Descalzándole enseguida del calcetín supurante de sangre para toparse con una infectada herida entre el talón y el tobillo.

―¡Por Poseidón! ―exclamó un vecino―. Con razón cojeaba antes de que le viéramos caer en el muelle.

―Suficiente de baño. Regrésenlo a su lecho para curarle la causa de su alta fiebre. ¡Vamos! ―Sin apenas secarle como era debido, los convertidos en asistentes de Xena reposaron al pescador en su lecho sin ninguna objeción―. Descúbranle al menos de su camisa. El colmo sería que se le sumase una pulmonía. Yo me encargaré de esto que… Que debió de haber dolido bastante ―comentó examinando la laceración en el pie―. Ustedes sólo colóquenle paños en su cabeza y manténganle húmedo los labios.

Algo lo suficientemente afilado, como una misma cuchilla, era lo responsable de aquella herida. Como si el desdichado hombre se hubiese parado en el filo de una o como si alguien se la hubiese clavado. Pareciéndole entonces poco probable que en medio de una lucha alguien eligiese tal punto para provocar una herida, Xena abrió un poco más la separada carne para introducir uno de sus dígitos y palpar algo duro. Algo que estaba segura que no pertenecía al hueso calcáneo del talón ni mucho menos la parte inferior de la fíbula.

―Con qué tú eres quien se abrió paso por la carne ―dedujo Xena al lograr extraer el objeto lacerante dentro del hinchado talón y tobillo―. O al menos parte de ello ―añadió removiendo entre sus dedos ensangrentados el igual ensangrentado objeto de lo que parecía ser la misma punta de una flecha. Una punta blanquecina similar al hueso y con cortes de ranura en todo su afilado borde.

―¡Es el arpón de una maldita raya! ―se espantó uno de los presentes.

―Pues ya vemos que por herir a su buen compañero se ha quedado sin la punta de su cola.

―Y sin su cabeza en cuanto la encuentre.

―Es sólo un animal que se defendió. Como todos ―le dijo Xena haciendo a un lado la lacerante punta para pasar a limpiar la herida―. Ahora, pásenme un cuenco con agua caliente, una aguja con hilos y nuevos paños limpios para un vendaje. ―Uno de los vecinos se paró para ir por ello. En su cama, el enfermo pescador movía su cabeza de lado a lado por el dolor que le despertaba en su talón. Dolor que como se entiende le hizo despertar a él también para decir:

―Gracias, esa cosa me estaba matando.

―No es por nada. Ahora sólo descansa en no nos ocupamos de tu salud.

―Yo, yo no le conozco pero…

―Shshsh. Descansa y sólo confía. Sé lo que hago.

Desinfectó la herida con otra serie de plantas de las que pudo hacerse fácilmente entre los jardines de las casas vecinas. Para entonces coserla y poder vendarla. Justo a tiempo cuando se presentaba un niño de algunos diez años con el ramo de flores de acacia en una mano.

―Mí tía me pidió que le diese esto a la mujer guerrera ―dictó el joven desde la puerta de la habitación al vecino restante.

―Muchas gracias ―le dijo Xena tomando el ramo para ir directo a la cocina en donde prepararía la infusión. Unos minutos después, cuando ya las flores hervían en una cerrada hoya, la esposa que entra a la casa con una canasta de remolachas.

―Le he extraído a tu esposo una punta de raya entre el talón y el tobillo ―le informa Xena ignorando las nuevas expresiones de horror en la mujer―. Pero no te preocupes, ya le he limpiado las impurezas que supuraba la carne, cosido y vendado. El restante trabajo de desinfección lo hará el cuerpo mismo. Al que le ayudaremos con un jugo de remolacha que le harás. ¿De acuerdo? ―La mujer afirmó―. Le darás algunos cinco vasos por un día y luego podrás ir reduciéndoles. Combínales con miel o azúcar sino tolera el sabor. Lo mismo para el té de acacia. Unos dos o tres vasos diarios hasta que cese la fiebre.

La joven mujer realmente deseaba que la guerrera recién llegada al pueblo se quedara más tiempo en su casa, pero al ver a conocidos que se asomaban por la puerta, comprendía que no podía retenerla para ella sola.

―Disculpe, Princesa Guerrera.

―Ya he dicho a todos en el pueblo que pueden llamarme Xena ―les recordó ésta aproximándose hacia ellos con una muy clara idea del para qué le buscaban―. Y bien, ¿a quién debo sanar ahora?

―Es mi hija ―respondió una madre―. La pobre se cayó del arrecife esta mañana y desde entonces no respira adecuadamente.

Conducida a una nueva casa con un nuevo problema de salud, Xena halló a la referida niña de algunos ocho años en una pequeña cama de mimbre con un colchón de lana. Un seguro angelical lecho de no ser por la agitada niña que reposaba sobre él.

―¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

―Una hora o poco menos. Sus hermanos la trajeron en cuanto se golpeó entre las rocas.

Arrodillándose ante el lecho de la niña, Xena le apartó los sudorosos cobrizos cabellos de su rosado rostro a ésta para dulcemente preguntarle:

―Dime, hermosa. ¿Te duele algo? ―La niña le dio una forzosa afirmación con su cabecita―. ¿Dónde? ―Y viendo como se tocaba el costado derecho, Xena pudo confirmar sus sospechas sobre aquel problema respiratorio. Una caída y una dificultad para respirar sólo podía ser atribuida a una cosa. Descubriéndole enseguida del trajecito que poseía para pasar suavemente sus dígitos por cada una de las notables costillas de la zona indicada―. Como suponía, una costilla salida de lugar le oprime el pulmón derecho. Por fortuna no le a perforado. De haberlo hecho probablemente ya hubiese muerto ahogada por su propia sangre. De todas formas, hay que abrirle para devolver el hueso a su lugar.

―¡¿Abrirle?! ―se espantaron al unísono la madre y la que parecía ser la abuela de la niña.

En eso, un sonar de pisadas de escucha en la entrada de la casa y un alto y bronceado hombre que entra en la estancia.

―¡Cariño! ―recibió la madre a quien debía ser su esposo.

―Remé como nunca cuando me alertaron. ―Por unos segundos se queda en seco al notar la extraña presencia que Xena significaba en su casa. Para entonces suavizar sus expresiones recordando que últimamente la recién llegada guerrera se había convertido en la sanadora del pueblo―. ¿Qué tiene mi pequeña? ―al fin se decide por preguntar tomando una manita de su casi asfixiada hija.

―Una costilla le está pinchando uno de sus pulmones. Como decía hace un instante, es necesario abrirla para regresarla a su lugar. De lo contrario, su estado podría pasar a mayores. Como que el más pequeño movimiento haga que la costilla penetre el pulmón o que una fatiga excesiva le conduzca a un descenso en la oxigenación del cuerpo.

―¡Pero abrirla así no más! ―casi grita la madre―. Sin tener la seguridad de cuán válido sea el resultado.

―No es la primera vez que haría esto. Sé lo que hago. Y no se preocupen, me encargaré de que no sufra en el proceso.

Unos largos segundos de silencio en la habitación. Sin importarle cuál fuese la decisión en la familia, ya Xena se lavaba las manos en un cuenco cercano y pasaba el filo de una cuchilla suya por la flama de una vela. En su cama, la pequeña niña palidecía cada vez más y sus uñas se tornaban de un color morado. El oxígeno entre sus venas de pronto circulaba cada vez menos.

―Haz lo que tengas que hacer, guerrera. Pero asegúrate de hacerlo bien. Es mi única hija y si la pierdo a manos tuyas, ten por seguro que me olvidaré de cuál sea el trato que se ha tenido contigo y tu tropa en el pueblo.

―Guárdate tus amenazas, pescador. Como dije, sé lo que hago. ―Y sacándose por medio de una sacudida la mano que el hombre le había colocado en su hombro mientras le habló, Xena se agachó de nuevo al lado de la niña para proseguir con la cirugía―. Hola de nuevo ―le saludó más sonriente―. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

―Marina ―le responde la pequeña con esfuerzo.

―Bien, Marina. ¿Eres una chica valiente, cierto? ―La niña que se lo asegura moviendo de arriba hacia abajo su cabeza―. Perfecto. Pues ya que lo eres, necesito que te relajes mientras te presiono en unos puntos en tu cuello. ¿Esta bien? ―En cuanto la niña se quedó estirada y lo más posible quieta, Xena aplicó su conocido punto de presión para privarle de los sentidos el área torácica a operar.

―Ya, ya no siento el pecho.

―Eso es bueno, pequeña. De ese modo no sentirás dolor.

Antes de proseguir, pidió un cuenco en el cual lavarse las manos. A sus espaldas, la familia presente se intercambiaba miradas de preocupación y extrañeza.

Con una rápida hincada bajo la costilla seleccionada, Xena abrió con su cuchilla una pequeña apertura por la cual poder introducir dos de sus dígitos y llevar de nuevo a su lugar el hueso torácico. No le tomó más de un minuto poder hacerlo. Pero para la familia en esa habitación, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Llegando a tranquilizarse todos juntos un poco cuando la niña logró al fin aspirar una gran bocanada de aire que le ayudó a normalizar su atrofiada respiración.

―¡Está respirando bien de nuevo!

―Sí, todo era cuestión de regresar a su sitio la costilla ―habló como si nada Xena limpiándose las manos en el anterior cuenco―: Quiero una aguja e hilo para coserle. Al cabo de una semana le podrán quitar los puntos y…

Una vez más se silenciaba. Pero no importó mucho entre la euforia del lugar pues sino habían ido a buscar lo pedido, besaban y abrazaban a la recién operada niña que no se explicaba cómo era que no sentía dolor con semejante herida en uno de sus costados. En medio de la habitación, Xena continuaba enmudecida al ser consciente de lo que había hecho. Por primera vez en mucho pero mucho tiempo usaba el punto de presión. Técnica que si bien sabía, nunca antes había obrado en esa segunda vida que vivía.

―Aquí tiene el hilo y la aguja ―le sacó de su congelado estado la abuela de la niña.

―Eh, sí. Gracias. Yo, yo la coso y me voy. Yo, yo tengo que ir… Esto… yo…

―Tranquila, muchacha. Has hecho algo de lo que te estaremos agradecida por siempre.

Xena sonrió un poco y se apresuró en culminar su voluntariosa tarea con la infante. Estando segura que en el momento que al fin consiguiera descansar, no iba poder hacerlo tras lo ocurrido. Sin darse cuenta, había actuado por puro instinto. Recordando sin estar consciente de ello.

…

Aparte de su papel como sanadora en aquel pueblo de pescadores, el fundamental que tanto la caracterizó en sus tiempos de benefactora también tuvo oportunidad de darse a conocer. El de una guerrera defensora de los débiles.

―Con tantas atenciones que estás dando en mi pueblo ―le salió hablando una mañana Timon a Xena en un muelle―, creo que ya hasta me has hecho arrepentirme de haber ordenado que te lanzaran todos esos troncos.

Reconociéndole por su característica voz de marino, Xena se giró para responderle algo sonriente.

―Veámoslo del lado positivo, marino. De ese modo llegaron más rápido a la costa tales troncos. Apresurándose por ende la reconstrucción de los muelles incendiados por los romanos ―le indicaba acaparando con sus extendidas manos tanto el muelle en el que ambos estaban posicionados como el de otros pares ambos lados.

―Muelles en el que has puesto a trabajar a tus hombres ―le fue fácil observar con tantos guerreros entre pescadores en bajos y altos de los referidos muelles―. Para ayuda de los míos.

―Muelles en los que deseo que sean recibidos la flota que espero. Esperando también que no se te olvide ese acuerdo.

―Ya me decía yo que no podías ser la completa generosidad encarnada ―se sintió libre en comentar Timon acortando los pies de distancias que lo separaban de la extranjera―. Llegando a pensar que de no convenirte mi pueblo, no estarías aquí ayudándole.

―Te equivocas. De todas formas le hubiese ofrecido mi ayuda a toda tu gente. Así fuesen un territorio de paso. Como tantas otras aldeas que asistí antes de llegar hasta aquí. Muchas de ellas reducidas a cenizas sin tener ya nada que poder ofrecer.

―Sí, ya me he enterado. Por suerte, mi pueblo sí tiene con qué recompensar tus atenciones. Mal que nos sentaría al aceptarlas y no tener nada con qué retribuírtelas.

―Ya te dije que no ando en busca de ningún pago. Que lo único que busco es vencer y librar al mundo de un enemigo en común. El Imperio Romano. ¿Tan difícil se te hace entender eso?

―Sólo un poco. Pues no dejo de preguntarme qué haría una mujer como tú si llegase a vencer ese enemigo en común.

Xena acabó de enseriarse más de lo que de repente se había puesto. Timon le estaba resultando con un nivel más bajo de confianza del que pudo haber imaginado.

―¿Y a qué se debe esa pregunta? Ese interés. ―Xena suavizó nuevamente las expresiones en su rostro. Ponerse a la defensiva sin intentarlo todo por una alianza no era lo más recomendado en ese caso.

―Nada, simple curiosidad. ―Xena levantó una de sus cejas. Esa curiosidad bien que se la conocía―. De la que en verdad, no vine a manifestarte ―continuó Timon―. Sino a darte el aviso de que uno de los vigilias del pueblo vio en la madrugada la tropa que esperabas por tierra.

―Gracias. Mandaré a unos de mis hombres por ellos. Ustedes en el pueblo despreocúpense. Nuestra presencia e incremento de número no afectará sus rutinas de vidas.

―Eso espero.

Claramente, tratar con Timon ―y sus acompañantes de igual mirar que siempre aguardaba a distancia― sería más difícil que acostumbrarse a la arena entre sus botas. Dándole enseguida por una causa perdida para concentrarse en su trabajo en la región. Acudiendo enseguida a su campamento y dejarlo todo alistado para la incorporación de sus nuevos hombres. Esperando que, al igual que la tropa presente, desarrollaran igual gusto por la playa.

De camino a su tienda, fue dando órdenes para que se procediera con la escolta de la nueva tropa. Conduciendo a ésta directamente al punto seleccionado en la playa donde disponían del campamento. Iba casi llegando ya a su tienda cuando uno de sus soldados montado en un caballo galopa hacia ella pidiéndole que le esperase.

―Noticias nuevas de tierra adentro, Princesa Guerrera ―le informa extendiéndole con respeto una carta en un rollo.

Con una indicativa de que podía retirarse, Xena toma el enviado mensaje y se adentra en su tienda. Tirándole sobre una mesa sin mucha importancia por el momento, para servirse con apuro un buen vaso de agua. El calor excesivo de la costa se le estaba haciendo más intolerable que la arena entre sus bostas. Usando por ende más agua de la jarra que la contenía, para refrescarse el rostro y mismo pecho. Sintiéndose un poco más fresca, se sentó en su lecho de descanso con una gran tentación en la cabeza. Quedarse dormida en él. Idea que el deber le arrebata al pensar en la tropa próxima a llegar y en la nueva carta que tenía que leer. Levantándose por tanto con fastidio para tomarle y abrirle.

_Debido a un contratiempo obtenido tras el choque de toda una organizada tropa de mercenarios, informamos que no arribaremos en la costa indicada hasta mediados de la luna menguante. Aunque los daños no pasaron de mayores, creemos que será más conveniente tomar una nueva ruta por…_

Con la carta todavía entre sus manos, Xena interrumpió su lectura en ésta y abrió sus helados ojos de golpe.

«Si la tropa que esperaba se ha retrasado, entonces quiénes son los que han avistado los vigilias de éste pueblo.»

Sin perder un segundo más, abandonó su tienda a puras zancadas impartiendo con rapidez nuevas órdenes en el exterior a todos cuanto alcanzaban sus ojos. En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, ya se encontraba sobre un caballo con dos docenas de hombres en los suyos siguiéndole a todo trote hacia el pueblo de los pescadores.

―¡Timon! ¡Timon! ―le llamaba Xena a todo grito en cuanto le divisó entre sus acompañantes de siempre cerca de uno de los muelles que se estaban reparando―. Rápido, que toda tu gente busque un lugar seguro ―le soltó de inmediato sin ninguna explicación de por medio.

―¿Qué dices?

―¿Tus vigilias? ¿Dónde están?

―Pues ahora que lo preguntas… ya deberían de haber regresado luego de informarles a tu nueva tropa el camino hacia nuestra playa.

―Mucho me temo que no regresarán.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Los hombres que divisaron no me pertenecen.

―¿Qué?

Unos gritos en los interiores resonaron en toda la abierta playa. Seguido de los galopes de numerosos caballos junto con los bramidos de guerra de sus jinetes.

―Son mercenarios ―concluyó Xena en alta voz con gran seguridad entre sus hombres. Levantando su espada en los aires por lo que ello significaba―. Vamos, no dejen que se hagan con este pueblo. ¡A derribarles a todos!

Sin necesidad de que se les repitiera tal orden de ataque, los encendidos guerreros de Xena cruzaron a toda marcha la entrada costera del pueblo siguiendo el caos que de repente había estallado en él.

―Pero… ¡¿Quiénes nos atacan?!

―Eso me encargaré de averiguar mientras les detengo ―le contestó Xena a Timon antes de hincar el costado de su caballo e irse detrás de sus hombres―. Encárgate mientras tanto de tu gente ―le sugiere ya en la distancia donde las primeras humeadas ya se veían elevarse.

…

Si de por sí, un enfrentamiento planificado contra una gran tropa lidera por la Princesa Guerrera las tenía de perder, ni hablar si éste se tomaba de sorpresa. Justo como le fue tomado a los mercenarios en ese pueblo de pescadores. Reducidos a la sombra de lo que eran cuando tuvieron el atrevimiento de atacar un pueblo sin imaginar toda la armada con la que se hallaba protegido.

De algunos cuarenta y cinco mercenarios que pretendieron saquear al pueblo de pescadores, ahora casi la mitad se les eran apilados sus cuerpos sin vida en las afueras del poblado. Básicamente entre éste y la zona de acampado de los guerreros de Xena. Para quemarles sin ritos fúnebres algunos como bien merecían. El resto, o bien heridos o ilesos, huían tierra adentro mientras guerreros de Xena intentaban darles casa o al menos dejarles en claro que no les convenía retornar a la costa nunca más. De lo cual, con altas posibilidades la misma Xena le vería, de que éstos no decidieran regresar, de no ser porque todavía su grupo no se había desmoronado del todo. Su líder seguía con vida.

―Desprendida la cabeza del cuerpo, éste muere automáticamente ―decía la guerrera entre sus hombres y varios pobladores antes de salir en persecución de los fugados mercenarios y mismo líder.

Desbordados por su carácter y furia de guerreros, todos los hombres de Xena mostraron sus afirmaciones al respecto saliendo uno detrás del otro hacia las rutas en donde esperaban acorralar a ese cuerpo de fugitivos en tierra adentro. Como era de esperarse, Xena se encargaría de indicada cabeza. Poniendo también en marcha su caballo junto con unos cuatro restantes guerreros que cabalgarían a ambos lados suyos como así siempre les dictaba su código de honor y servicio.

―¡Esperen, esperen! ―se escucharon a coro unas voces de un matrimonio de pescadores que se sumaba a los ya presentes―. No pueden ir tras ellos así porque sí. ¿Tienen a nuestra hija Perla?

―Así es ―confirmaba detrás del matrimonio la reconocida voz de Timon. Abriéndose paso entre éstos para quedar próximo ante Xena―. Yo mismo vi como la montaron a un caballo. Sí los persiguen, podrían tomarla en contra de ella.

Xena alzó sus cejas diciendo:

―Viste como la subían a un caballo, y a parte de no haber hecho nada para ayudarla, nos lo vienes a informar ahora.

―A penas podía salvar mi vida y la de varias familias en esos momentos, guerrera. Y los padres de Perla lo saben ―se dirigió ante éstos que aunque con dolor, sus disculpas abiertamente aceptaban―. No todos podemos movernos sobre un caballo como tú y tus hombres como para haber alcanzado al secuestrador de Perla o haberte encontrado a ti en medio de la batalla. Por lo que lo hecho, hecho está. Sugiriendo que lo mejor sería negociar con ellos para que nos devuelvan a la chica.

―La gente como esos criminales no entienden de palabras, sólo de fuerza. Al final, terminarían llevándose tanto el oro que les ofrezcan como a la misma chica.

―¿Prefieres entonces hacértelas de heroína que preservar la seguridad de una joven de mi pueblo?

―Ve las cosas como quieras. Mientras, creo haberte dicho que sé lo que hago. Se lo digo también a ustedes ―se dirigió a los angustiados padres. Pronto Perla estará de nuevo en su casa. Se los aseguro. ¡Jiah!

Ajorando su caballo e inclinando su peso hacia delante, dio alcance a sus hombres para poner en marcha la estrategia ideada y dar muerte definitiva al inesperado problema de esa mañana.

Por su lado, en un claro en el interior del bosque, aventajados por una distancia de algún cuarto de hora a caballo, los dispersados mercenarios se reencontraron para escuchar las nuevas órdenes de su líder. Esperando que con éstas pudiesen salvarse los pocos que quedaban. Unos diez o doce.

―Escuchen todos, perros desgraciados ―habló con ronca voz la cabeza líder que Xena ansiaba por cortar―. Sin que lo esperáramos, nuestra manada ha sido reducida a los pobres míseros que quedamos. Esa perra conocida como la Princesa Guerrera, mujer, perra misma o la lacaya de un mismo dios, sí que supo patearnos los traseros como nunca.

―Sí, maldita perra. Ella y los perros que comen de su mano nos jodieron el día. Ya no veo uno siguiente en el que volvamos a ser numerosos, más de lo que hasta esta madrugada éramos, para retribuirle del mismo modo.

―Sí, sí. Sin su fiel tropa y armas, no será más que un conejillo en nuestras fauces. Fauces, que no sé las suyas, muchachos, pero con la mía tengan por seguro que le devoraré lenta y tortuosamente. En todos los aspectos.

Risas y complacencias por el último comentario se hicieron sonar entre la mayoría.

―Eso si existe la posibilidad de vencerle ―opacaba los ánimos el aguafiestas que nunca faltaba. O en un caso más certero como aquél, un precavido que valoraba la vida que todavía tenía―. Lo mejor sería que nos olvidáramos de lo sucedido y rogáramos que no volviésemos a cruzarnos con esa guerrera. ¿O es que no saben que para el dios que trabaja es Ares? El dios griego de la guerra. Se dice que éste la arrancó de los brazos de la muerte para traerla de nuevo a la vida. Y no sólo para hacerla su figura representativa en la tierra. Sino también una reina a su lado. Una diosa. Deseo que viene teniendo desde el antiguo pasado que a los dos envuelve.

Escuchada la narración dictada, sólo el trinar de los pájaros se terminó oyendo en medio de los enmudecidos mercenarios. Todos con unas caras que reflejaban su opinión al respecto. Una de puro desconcierto.

―¡Puah! ¡Jajajajaja! ―estalló en risas el líder de todos. Siguiéndoles al unísono la mayoría de sus hombres―. No sabía que tenía un bardo entre mis guerreros.

Más risas entre todos.

―Tremendo viaje el tuyo, camarada ―comentó uno.

―De argonauta ―sumó otro.

―Es la verdad. ¿Qué no leen de historia? Dicen que una vez el dios Ares renunció a su inmortalidad por…

―¡Cállate y déjate de estupideces! ―le silenció el líder ya sacado de su casillas―. Verdad o no, hace tiempo que los dioses pasaron hacer lo que siempre han sido, puro mito. Y en este presente, el único poder que gira está en la tierra. Donde todos tenemos los pies bien puestos. Sólo somos los hombres fuertes y listos los que realmente gobernamos y prevalecemos. Si no lo creen, miren a la nación romana. Sólo con la fuerza y la estrategia es que han logrado levantar su imperio. Gobierno que acapara a todas las tierras que conocemos y al que más nos conviene servir si nos queremos seguir gastando la paga que nos otorgan por nuestro trabajo. ―Todos aceptaron con gestos y palabras. Todos excepto el denominado bardo cuyo respeto hacia los dioses y sus posesiones continuaría teniendo―. Espero que se lo tengan bien claro ―añadió mirándolos con suma seriedad producto de su enojo―. Somos los únicos que quedamos y más nos vale cumplir con lo que prometimos o me temo que los romanos acabarán con lo que empezó la apodada Princesa Guerrera. Perdiendo tanto nuestras vidas como la misma codiciada paga. Paga que por si no lo han notado, se nos ha incrementado en la última hora. ―Comprendiendo perfectamente sus palabras todos comenzaron a sonreír entre sí―. Sí, señores. Siempre optimistas. Lo bueno de haber perdido más de la mitad de nuestros camaradas hoy, es que nos echamos la paga de éstos a nuestros bolsillos. ¡¿No les parece maravilloso?!

Nuevas risas y festejos. Tantos que la joven que se habían llevado consigo ―cargada sobre el caballo de un jinete igual a un saco de verduras― despertó de su inconsciencia. Posada boca abajo sobre el lomo del equino, abrió sus ojos para caer rápidamente en cuenta sobre lo que le había pasado.

―¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjenme ir! ―gritaba a tiempo que forcejeaba con el jinete que la llevaba consigo.

―Nada de eso, pequeña joya ―le negó el líder tomándole de los cabellos para levantarle la cabeza y obligarle a verle a los ojos―. Dentro de la miseria que pudimos tomar en tu apestoso pueblo, tú eres la que mayor valor tiene. Se nos ha pagado por unas diez vírgenes y tú eres la décima que nos faltaba.

―¡¿Qué seguridad tiene de que lo sea?!

―Oh, niña. Por tu bien, más te vale que seas una mercancía intacta. Que no te hayas revolcado con ningún sucio pescador en la playa. Porque de lo contrario, serías devuelta cuando se compruebe. Terminando mucho peor de lo que hubieses terminado en las manos de algún noble romano que sí sabría premiarte de día tus maravillosos servicios de noche. Porque devuelta a las nuestras, querida… En las nuestras suerte tendrías si sales con vida para al menos ser vendida en algún prostíbulo en Sikelia.

Risas y risas por lo escuchado.

―Ya oíste a nuestro capitán, mocosa ―le dictó un asqueante guerrero desde su caballo―. Más te vale que te encuentres intacta o te arrepentirás de no haber tomados los mantos cuando pudiste.

―Sí ―prosiguió otro―. Porque si no recibimos la paga acordada por tu culpa, ten por seguro que buscaremos la forma de sacártela de una manera u otra. Y siendo optimistas como nuestro capitán sugiere, creo que tal vez acabaría desvaneciéndose nuestro coraje. No estás nada mal, muñeca.

Un calvario. Todo lo que pasaba así lo sentía. Estando completamente segura de que apenas se trataba del principio. Del principio de una despreciable vida si alguien no le salvaba de tan amargo destino.

―Bueno, señores. Basta de risas. Se acabó el descanso. ¡Sigamos! ―retomó la marcha el desgraciado cabecilla―. Nuestra paga nos espera.

Continuaron con su fuga a todo galope hacia un paso por donde esperaban quedar completamente librados de sus perseguidores. Uno directo hacia las montañas donde tenían sus escondrijos, túneles y pasajes por los que escabullirse. Una ventaja dada por hecho una vez alcanzada. Preciso punto que Xena conocía y por ende impediría a toda costa que se tocara.

En un tramo estrecho rodeado de la típica arboleada de la zona, los mercenarios prosiguieron con su cabalgata a todo trote en dos emparejadas filas. Su victoria cada vez más se veía acercar y para hacerse por completo de ella, sólo les quedaba cruzar el referido paso entre dos desfiladeros. Gran pena para éstos, que cuando llegaron a él, bloqueado le vieron por varios de los guerreros que creían haber dejado atrás. Lloviéndoles redes y flechas a todos antes de que manifestaran alguna reacción al respecto.

―¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo diablos llegaron hasta aquí tan rápido?! ―se preguntaba el líder mientras intentaba escapar por el mismo camino por el que había venido―. Ni que tuviesen alas los muy…

Un celaje a un lado de su cara. Sólo eso. Sólo eso fue cuanto vio antes de ser derribado de su caballo. Algo había saltado desde alguna gruesa rama bajo la que pasó y ahora le miraba sonrientemente.

―Tú.

―Sí, yo ―le dice la guerrera de Xena antes de propinarle el primer golpe de tantos que le dejaría en el suelo como lo que era, una gran escoria.

…

Era ya una noche en la que la luna menguante se mostraba a mitad de fase. Trayendo consigo los naturales cambios en la marea, como también, la retrasada y muy esperada tropa de tierra adentro. Con esto y el exitoso enfrentamiento contra los mercenarios, las cosas parecían ir retornando a la planificada marcha nuevamente. La costa en la que se hallaban era de vital importancia y Xena lo sabía. Yendo más allá de defender tan sólo a su gente. Sino también al mismo territorio entero. Uno de los principales puntos de entrada por el norte adriático. Un perfecto acceso que Xena se empeñaría en defender para impedir la llegada de los navíos romanos y su opresión misma en los pueblos con los que siempre se topaban continuada su avanzada tierra adentro.

Estaba cansada pero nunca desanimada. Con tantos planes, menos aún. Y en ese pueblo de pescadores, ni se diga. Como quien dice, después de salvarlos de los mercenarios y devolver sana y salva a la joven Perla, prácticamente tenía al pueblo echado en la mano. Dispuestos a colaborar en la edificación del planeado fuerte. Más cuando comprendieron que sin importar cuán gacha tuviesen la cabeza y cuánto obedecieran, los romanos al final destruirían sus vidas. Prueba de ello lo eran los mercenarios mismos que le atacaron.

―Ya te he dicho todo cuanto sé, perra ―respondía tras una merecida paliza el cabecilla líder ante la persona de Xena y algunos de sus hombres que le mantenían apresado frente a ella―. Servimos a los romanos y por ello tenemos libre paso por el norte adriático. Atacamos éste maldito pueblo porque así un general romano no los ordenó. La gente aquí es más lo que les estorba que lo que les produce. Y ellos nos debían varias pagas atrasadas y nos permitieron cuadrarlas saqueando a ésta chusma.

A parte de Xena y sus guerreros, hombres del pueblo como testigo quedaban de lo escuchado. Entre ellos, Timon. Cuyos ojos se oscurecían bajo sus cejas.

―Ya eso lo sabemos, escoria ―le recordaba Xena amenazándolo con una cuchilla en su sudado cuello―. Si aún te mantenemos con vida es porque queremos que sueltes de una vez la localización del maldito lugar en el que basuras como tú comercializan con soldados romanos. Porque sí. Donde siempre hay una rata, hay muchas más. Y tú y la tropa que comandabas no deben ser los únicos en la zona con el alma vendida a Roma.

―Sigues haciendo preguntas y aún no me garantizas mi destino. Ya te dije donde tenemos nuestro almacén y propias jóvenes que tus hombres ya han ido a rescatar. Confórmate con que me llevaste a mí y a mi tropa a la pura mierda. A no ser, claro, que jures dejarme en libertad si te suelto algo mejor que lo que deseas preguntar. Algo como el día y el lugar exacto del desembarque de esa tropa romana con la que siempre hemos tratado ―propuso sonriente―. Y no sólo eso. Sino también los próximos puntos costeros a los que llevarán sus navíos por iguales tratos con otros mercenarios―. ¿Qué me dices?

Xena se echó para atrás y se le quedó mirando pensativamente. Pasando entonces su mirada a cada uno de los rostros de los testigos del pueblo. Ninguno daba muestra de querer que aquél tentativo trato se llevase a cabo. Lo que se negociaba poco beneficio les daba y nada de justicia les dejaba.

―Te digo que lamentablemente me quedaré sin saber tan importante información. El ataque que lideraste provocó unas ocho muertes. Dos vigilias como primeras víctimas, y seis inocentes pescadores. Dos de éstos últimos a manos tuyas. Y algo así, tanto en este pueblo como en muchos otros, se castiga con igual causa. La muerte. Y creo que ya te has de imaginar qué tipo. Suerte tendrías si sólo te conducirían a la ahorca y no te arrastraran vivo por todas las calles hasta que se te desprenda la piel o tu cabeza quede encajada en algún sitio. Algo inevitable para ti. A menos, claro, que suertes eso que sabes a cambio de una muerte más rápida y menos dolorosa. ¿Qué me dices?

Las esperanzas de poder salvarse se desvanecieron de la mirada del cautivo como cualquier decepcionado.

―La muerte es muerte se dé como se dé. Así que no hay trato, guerrera. Me matan, y se quedan sin saber cuánto estaba dispuesto a informar.

―Como desees. Mañana se llevará acabo tu ejecución. De todas formas, tienes toda la noche para pensar el modo en el que la prefieres. ¡Llévenselo!

Como se dijo, la oferta del atrapado cabecilla le resultó bastante tentadora. Pero reconocía que el pueblo no la aceptaría y que actuaría como una voluntariosa tirana si pasaba sobre la palabra de éstos y la justicia misma. Regresándose a su tienda tras aquél último interrogatorio con la esperanza de que el cabecilla recapacitara en su decisión tomada.

Después de lavarse en una pequeña tina ―cortesía de una de las familias del pueblo a la que había ayudado, se puso su camisón de siempre y se tendió en su lecho quedándose dormida por completo. Sin pensamientos de por medio o sueños en la inconsciencia. El sonido de las olas del mar estaba teniendo ese rápido efecto en ella.

Despertó al día siguiente tras la claridad de los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban por el tordo de su tienda. Algo que detestaba después de la arena en sus botas. Entre bostezos y tambaleantes pasos llegó hasta un cuenco de agua en una mesa del que bebió y se enjuagó el rostro. Lista para desprenderse de su camisón y vestirse con sus habituales ropas de guerrera, se percata de que no se hallaba sola en su tienda.

―Ya me parecía raro que demoraras en fastidiarme de nuevo.

―Siempre amaré tus saludos, Xena ―le dice quien nuevamente no necesita de presentación, Ares. Tirado en su cama, más que mirarle, le devoraba con sus ojos toda su figura.

―Para lo que hayas venido, te dejo saber que estoy ocupada desde temprano.

―Oh, sí. Hoy se suponía que tendrían una ejecución pública. Creo que te llevarás una pequeña sorpresa al respecto.

―¿A qué te refieres con que se suponía?

―Dentro de cuarentaicinco segundos lo sabrás.

―¿Qué dices?

―Mientras transcurren, te dejo saber que me marcho a cumplir con un asunto que tengo pendiente.

―Eso me suena de maravilla, pero qué se supone que sabré de…

―Como siempre, he dejado el territorio protegido con los escudos y otra serie de medidas en todo el norte adriático que no vienen al caso explicarte. Mientras, sigue disfrutando tu pérdida de tiempo entre tanta gentuza inservible. Que ya veremos a mi regreso si querrás continuar con lo mismo en lo que reste de verano.

Y antes de que Xena pudiese abrir sus labios para alguna otra pregunta, Ares que desaparece arrojándole un beso al aire en el proceso. Justo ahí, entra a la tienda uno de sus hombres diciendo:

―Princesa Guerrera, encontraron muerto en su celda al líder de los mercenarios.

―¿Qué?

―Se ahorcó con una cadena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>El sentido de benevolencia como que ha vuelto a brotar en nuestra Princesa Guerrera. Luchando a favor de los débiles y oprimidos no da más qué pensar. ¿O sí? ¿O acaso no es más que una justificación para seguir siendo la misma guerrera pero con otro collar? Porque a fin de cuentas no suelta la espada. Sí, toda una complicada personalidad. Ya la vimos durante la evolución de la serie. Alguien que tras tocar fondo, ansia grandemente el perdón de sus errores remendando su vida por medio de actos benignos.<em>

_Y ahora que lo indico lo último, "Actos benignos" estaba entre los títulos que pensé para este capítulo. Pero ya ven que luego me fui por el indicado al principio. Problema de decisiones que aún me persigue._

_¿Qué más les puedo decir antes de irme? Ah, sí. Que estoy perfectamente consciente de que están planeando alguna rebelión en mi contra por continuar manteniendo distanciados a Ares y Xena. Bajen sus armas de torturas, que ya los tendrán de nuevo unidos. ¡Y cómo nunca! Nada más sean pacientes como lo está siendo Ares._

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido deseándoles un estupendo Halloween (mucho más entretenido que el mío), lleno de dulces, sustos, chistes y suma diversión._

_¡Felíz noche de brujas! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuestas a REVIEWS<em>**

**_~Victoria_**

_Saludos, Victoria. Y muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado un review expresando tus deseos respecto al fic junto con tan alentadoras palabras. Al leerte me pareció que podrías haber sido el anterior anónimo y único que he tenido hasta el momento pues la expresión fue similar. Como sea, sólo quiero decirte que me alegra saber de más personas que como tú quieren que lo de Ares y Xena se profundice. En el pasado capítulo de "Demencia" pudimos ver un acercamiento entre ambos nunca antes imaginado. Tal vez se sienta que no cuenta del todo porque Xena no era ella misma en esos momentos. Pero sí nos fijamos bien, ella actuó bajo su subconsciente. Y éste nunca miente. Por lo que si le atrajo su guardián de la noche, era porque ya venía atrayéndole como dios u hombre en toda su cuerda vida. De todas formas, trabajaré en lo que pides que ya de por sí es algo que viene siendo parte de la historia. Con la única diferencia que a partir de ahora le pondré muchísimo más empeño tras recibir tu petición._

_Un abrazo, y que sigas disfrutando del fic._

**~o~ **

**_~Andrea_  
><strong>

_Saludos a ti también, Andrea. Primero que nada, gracias por haber tenido la molestia de dejarme un review expresando tu gusto por mi forma de escribir junto con una petición. Verás, he aquí donde me he quedado en blanco pues no tengo ni la menor idea de lo indicas o deseas. Al parecer tu mensaje se publicó incompleto. No sé si por causa de algún link que quisiste dejarme. Mismos que por si no lo sabías, la página no los permite. Independientemente de lo que haya sido, me gustaría poder enterarme de ello para ver si puedo complacerte en lo que pides. Y yo creo que así será. Por eso, si vuelves a tener la oportunidad de comentar, has mención de eso que te gustaría que escribiera y yo pondré todas mis energías para lograrlo._

_Otro abrazo para ti, y que nunca deje de gustarte la historia junto con mi manera de escribir._


	33. La Copa de Higía

**Capítulo [33]**

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo record cumplido una vez más. ¿A ver si no les alegra aunque sea un chin que esté actualizando más frecuente que antes? Lástima que los capítulos escritos ya estén al borde del agotamiento y el tiempo de escribir nuevos se avecine a la esquina. Y con ello, mis días de desaparición junto con las mentales amenazas de muerte que seguro me lanzan. Jaja, es broma. Yo sé que no quieren verme muerta por el mero hecho de que desean llegar a conocer el final de esta aparente interminable historia. ¿O me equivoco? <em>

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**La Copa de Higía**

Se materializó bajo un atardecer de suave tono naranja y sobre un escarpado rocoso terreno. Los arbustos y medianas arboleadas le cubrían la tierra a su paso. Permaneciendo ocultos entre su verde follaje la mayoría de la fauna que allí habitaba. Manteniéndole distancia al recién llegado ser que entre ellos de repente se encontraba. Y que caminaba entre sueltas rocas ―pateando una que otra de vez en cuando― como quien menosprecia el suelo por el que pasa junto con lo que ve en éste. Como una lisa y grisácea serpiente de un metro de largo que libremente le cruza el frente desde su guarida entre las rocas, para luego pasar a perderse entre el follaje de un arbusto donde el chillar de algún animalillo indica que acababa de capturar a su presa.

Sin mucha atención que digamos en el evento natural presenciado, y hasta pareciéndole repugnante tanto el predador como la presa, le sigue de largo sin molestarse en cobrarse el percance de meros segundos que le tomó el reptil al interrumpirle su paso. Que ya de por sí el ambiente de allí de malas que le ponía como para no haberse extrañado en que la serpiente terminara rebanada o pinchada por él.

―Que dolores de cabeza me trae este lugar. El elevado monte Idan―escupió tanto con sus palabras como con el gesto tal recién llegado, Ares―. Antiguo observatorio de la mítica Guerra de Troya. ¡Qué mucha lata dio esa jodida guerra! La guerra y ciertos caprichosos de mi querida familia. Caprichosas, más bien. Comenzando por la consentida de Atenea, a la que se le debe que la Copa de Higía se haya ido al carajo, y terminando por mi cuernuda madre. ―Tomó aire, cerró los ojos y se relajó un poco―. En lo que me pongo a pensar, en cosas sin provecho que nada tienen ya que dar. Mejor a lo que vine, y eso es a obtener ese bendito copón de una buena vez. Porque según lo que le saqué al mamarracho de Tarkan, éste tiene que estar aquí. Tiene que estarlo.

Terminado su monólogo, dio una mirada general a la cordillera montañosa en la que se hallaba posado. Quedando a su lejano frente la parte más alta de todas. La famosa montaña del Gárgaro que por lo general nevada mostraba su cima. Montaña o monte mismo donde tiempo atrás fue llevado a cabo el Juicio de Paris. En donde éste terminó otorgándole la manzana dorada a la más hermosa de las diosas, Afrodita.

―Curioso ―se dijo Ares para sí nuevamente―. Que la Copa de Higía haya terminado ahí ―indica refiriéndose a dicho monte Gárgaro―. En el lugar donde la Guerra de Troya fue originada. Gracias a la "sabia" decisión del histórico Paris. Y ahora que menciono esto, me pregunto si alguien la llevó allí por algún motivo relacionado. ―Hizo una mueca de desinterés por lo que acababa de pensar. Conjeturas en las que beneficio alguno nada que veía―. ¡Ah! Al diablo el cómo llegó. Sino cómo la obtendré. De este monte no me largo en paz hasta obtenerla.

Se desmaterializó, y vuelto en un haz de luz, cortó el aire en dirección al monte Gárgaro. En donde, por lo entendido, proseguía su camino hacia la Copa de Higía.

Retomó su forma corpórea ante lo que se distinguía como el deteriorado marco del umbral de la entrada de algún olvidado templo interno. A poco más de la ascendida de la montaña. Era sin duda algún pasaje hacia el interior de ésta. Antiguamente transitado por los pueblos que le construyeron para la época en la que Troya existía. Donde sus tributos u ofrendas, rezos y peticiones dejaban. Quedado todo allí como en el mismo pasado que ahora era. Ahora, en éste presente, lo único que contenía tal infraestructura interna era su propio desmoronamiento junto con el sumo polvo, humedad y animalejos que le colonizaron con el paso de los siglos.

Recordaba aquel lugar como uno más entre los tantos y tantos que había visto en su larga existencia. Plantándose por unos segundos entre el umbral de la entrada para echarle un rápido vistazo al marco que le rodeaba y al par de cilíndricas columnas agrietadas. Con tal estado, poco probable era que resistieran de pie la siguiente década entrante.

No permitiéndose distraerse más, traspasó la entrada y con ello se dejó arropar por la oscuridad que aquel interior gobernaba. Donde el calor del fuego y el aroma de los inciensos eran lo más extrañado. Quien le viera, tal vez esperaba que devolviera al lugar la claridad tan echada de menos por medio de su divino poder. Pero entre largas zancadas y el pateo de ciertos pedazos de cerámica a su paso, Ares prosiguió con su andar siendo perfectamente capaz de distinguir todo a su frente entre aquella negrura total. Donde el único claro ya no era más que un pequeño y distanciado rectángulo que la entrada y propia salida de aquel templo comprendía.

No necesitaba de luz alguna por que su meta en su mente definida le tenía. Partiendo de lo que de antaño recordaba y de lo nuevo que había adquirido por medio de su informante. Esperándose también que por ello se teletransportara directamente a su elegida meta. En cambio, prefirió mantener su paso como cualquier hombre mortal a medida que cavilaba entre sus propios pensamientos.

Llegando al final de la sala donde los restos de irreconocibles estatuas de divinidades sobre el suelo yacían. Igual destino que el de todas las anteriores durante el paso. Ignorándole como los trozos de roca que eran, caminó sobre más platos y vasijas ―acabando de destruir lo que el tiempo no había tocado―, para entonces cruzar un segundo umbral en aquella oscuridad. Pasando a una siguiente sala algo más pequeña pero con lo que tiempo atrás debió de haber sido unos hermosos tallados en los muros de sólida clara roca en la que fueron grabados como representativas obras.

El Juico de Paris era uno de ellos en la parte derecha. Donde por algún accidente o mano intencional, la cabeza del príncipe troyano había sido borrada del mural tras el impacto de una fuerza chocante. Daño similar que se mostraba en diversas áreas del muro de la izquierda. Donde se presentaba a Afrodita seduciendo al príncipe Anquises y luego como de su unión nace el héroe Eneas. Finalmente, en el restante que daba de frente, la boda entre la oceánide Tetis con el rey Peleo y como de esto se origina al legendario Aquiles. Quedando cada mural sobre los marcos de una abierta puerta derribada por saqueadores de guerra. Libre el paso para quien más tarde vagabundeara. En los últimos años, al parecer sólo ratas que toda una fortaleza como hogar hallaron entre los muros de las ruinas de tal templo. Sólo ratas y detrás de éstas, sus depredadores. Serpientes como la descrita en las afueras entre altos y bajos esperaban por su presa de siempre. Ares que las intuyó deslizarse a su alrededor, apenas les miró para darlas como otra escoria más entre todas aquellas ruinas.

―Según lo que le saqué a Tarkan, las lenguas siempre dictan que se entre por el umbral que tenga el muro de los padres de Aquiles. Que si vamos a ver ―reanaliza algo que tanto él como todos daban por sentado―, fue la raíz de la fuente del problema de la Guerra de Troya. Porque de su fiestón es que sale rodando la manzanita que arrojó Discordia. Bien, sólo espero que todo se deba a cuestiones de geografía y no a un presagio a que a donde me dirijo me espera algo parecido a lo que pasaron griegos y troyanos por diez años enteros. ―Se alzó de hombros. De ser así, ¿no que era dios y señor de la guerra? De sus artes se serviría para salir favorecido―. Sigamos, este apeste a ratas ya se ha vuelto más insoportable que mi estúpido monólogo verbal.

Pasó por la abierta entrada a un ancho corredor de algunos doce pies de largo ―la mitad de la medida de la sala anterior de murales―, para dar a una división en "T" y tomar a la derecha. Ruta que le lleva a otro corredor algo más reducido pero con algunas cuatro o cinco entradas o divisiones a ambos lados en lo que le siguió de largo. Deteniéndose a eso de una sexta a la izquierda cuya entrada había sido bloqueada con trozos de columnas y estatuas interpuestas en medio de un apurado montón que debió de haber tomado algún cuarto de hora el formarlo por obra de fuertes brazos. Pero que para Ares bastó nada más el desliz en el aire de una de sus manos para removerles como el obstáculo que ocasionaban, y mandarles hechos añicos recámara adentro. Como consecuencia se obtuvo una nube de polvorín y un temblor de meros segundos que provocó el desbarajuste de otras piezas arquitectónicas que acabaron zafadas o removidas de sitio. Tales como un par de estatuas de dos ninfas en una esquina que nada tuvieron que ver en el bloqueo de la entrada pero que igual acabaron pulverizadas en el suelo como las otras.

Prosiguiendo con su paso, le reciben algunos siete escalones en descenso que pasa de dos en dos por prisa o por esquive de los trozos de estatuas que acabó de romper o mismos ladrillos o partes del techo que allí de antemano ya se encontraban. Ya estando en pleno centro, distingue el lugar como lo que antaño fue un hermoso salón construido sobre un manantial natural del que ahora no quedaba ni la cristalización que siempre dejan sus aguas. Secado por completo sin ya poder verse retenidas dichas aguas entre las esculpidas artificiales fuentes en la que fue bombeado. Conformando lo que pudo haberse catalogado como un oasis subterráneo entre todos sus visitantes que venían a hacerse de sus aguas y de paso adorar a las divinidades a las que probablemente había sido consagrado. Los titanes Océano y Tetis junto con variadas de sus reconocidas hijas según las estatuas talladas en centro y bordes de dicha fuente de medio redondel en compañía de una variada fauna marina.

―Um… Creí que no daba por conocido este lugar en el templo según Tarkan me lo describió como las fuentes muertas y no sé qué más. Pero ahora que lo veo, me viene a la memoria el recuerdo de lo que fue y de lo que una vez llegué a ver aquí a saber por cuál andanza la que me trajo. La cosa es que… Que bellezas las que vi. Unas cuatro jóvenes sacerdotisas recién consagradas a Tetis que vinieron a hacer el cierre de su ceremonia bañándose entre tas fuentes.

No tenía un espejo de frente pero no lo necesitó para no tardar en darse cuenta de la cara de perfecto enfermo lujurioso que tenía en esos momentos. Regresándose a sí mismo al presente en el que vivía y al motivo de encontrarse allí. Cambiando su expresión a una más seria y concentrada ―con la ayuda de una pequeña auto bofetada― para así dirigir sus pasos hacia la mencionada y principal fuente de medio redondel por el caso de hallarse situada ante muro su parte posterior.

Seca y sin una sola gota de agua, su fondo de algunos cuatro pies era perfectamente distinguido. Tanto su suelo decorado con hermosas piedras de cristalino cuarzo pulido junto con ciertas monedas arrojadas por aquí y allá, como también un gran hueco con varios años de haber sido cavado.

…

No se había molestado en medir el tiempo en el que llevaba caminando. Tal vez algunos dos cuartos de hora, o puede que una completa. Tal vez más. La cuestión no era precisamente esa. Sino el que aún continuase a pura andada como cualquier mortal. Aunque se debe indicar que en una que otra ocasión se valió de sus poderes divinos para cruzar como un haz de luz algún extenso y directo recorrido. O un mismo vacío que a cualquier humano hubiese obligado a desviarse por un camino seguro. Y es que eso y más no era para menos en el nivel subterráneo en el que se encontraba. Donde la oscuridad reinaba cada vez más alto y el entrecruce entre túneles de diversos diámetros cada cierta distancia, destinaban a cualquier poco especializado viajero a la desorientación y pérdida total.

Los pasajes de una mina eran prácticamente como se podían describir al conjunto de aquellos túneles. De entre los cuales, un dato curioso los diferenciaba. Sólo el que Ares seguía en todo momento, y alguna que otra bifurcación en un principio ―inconclusos en su mayoría― se mostraban como originados por obra humana. Cavados con picos y palas a la mano de esclavos por más de una década. En diferencia, los entre conectados restantes que se fueron presentando en la avanzada, daban a pensar respecto a su formación. De conductos redondos en vez de cuadrado o al menos de suelo semi aplanado como el de mano obrera. Túneles por los que cada cierto tiempo se podían sentir el chillido y paso de más y más ratas. Y aunque parezca algo extraño, igualmente serpientes. Reptiles de sangre fría al parecer adaptados a la ausencia del necesitado calor del sol para su metabolismo, o dependientes de alguna otra fuente de calor en aquél hábitat bajo tierra. Aguas termales, por ejemplo.

A su paso, Ares fue consciente de estas observaciones. De la diferencia entre túneles y sus habitantes rastreros, como en adición, la dirección exacta en la que al parecer fueron cavados. Al menos para los que por mano obrera respectaban. Pues de acuerdo con las huellas de surcos, cráteres o roca pulida de algún cuerpo de agua que se había secado, las personas fueron en búsqueda de la raíz del manantial que alguna vez tanto disfrutaron. Y que por alguna razón, poco a poco dejó de manar hasta una cámara transformada en sala en la que fue manipulado.

Ares se valió de éste dato de la huella del agua para poder guiarse en su andada. Como hasta el mismo decía, era dios de la guerra, no conocedor de todas las cosas. Y el destino exacto de aquél tramo subterráneo era algo que no conocía, que no podía dibujar en su mente y que por ende, tan poco podía teletransportarse hacia él. Porque no se podía trasladar hacia un espacio en blanco. Más sí valerse de su divinidad para al menos llegar igual al viento en su forma incorpórea. Malo que para cuando le dio por pensado y decidido por lo largo que estaba resultando el tramo, se percató que no podía hacerlo. Que no podía cambiar su estado sólido y mucho menos teletransportarse aunque fuese al pie de distancia que perfectamente captaban sus ojos.

«Pero… ¿Qué brujería es ésta?»

―¿Qué diablos me pasa? Mejor dicho, ¿qué diablos hay aquí?

Sentía el ambiente pesado. Lo mismo que su cuerpo. Tarde había caído en cuanta que rato era el que llevaba sintiendo el aire algo denso sobre sí.

―Esto no es normal. Y claro que no lo es. Si no fuera porque me hallo a cientos de metros bajo tierra, creería que tengo los pies en el palacio de algún maldito soberano de mi padre o tíos, junto con sus jodidos campos para restringir la teletransportación directa hacia ellos. Así que como no es eso, como único me puedo explicar es que el campo gravitacional de la tierra aquí tiende a ser algo más pesado o…

Cerró la boca al distinguir la textura contra el muro en la que posó una de sus manos. Seca, flexible y escamosa. Que se encontraba adherida tanto en suelo y techo como una misma cinta que entre hendijas y rocas quedó atascada. Nada más que tal textura de más de doce pies de largo y dos de ancho no era ninguna cinta. Porque hasta cilíndrica era y el aspecto de su antiguo legítimo dueño aún conservaba.

―¿Y éste pellejo de culebrón de dónde salió? ―se cuestionó con repulsión y un par de pasos hacia atrás. Por unos segundos, la inquietud de no poder hacer uso de sus poderes se le esfumaron de su cabeza. Todavía con la misma mueca en su cara, se mantuvo por medio minuto observando la recién descubierta piel de serpiente. Para entonces cambiarla por una más interesada y decir―: Asquerosos gusanos gigantes. Dónde único se ven lindos es en alguna prenda de vestir. En una buena y lujosa prenda que uno… ¡Oye! De veras que sí. Que pena que no esté el gusano gigante éste presente. Porque con su piel me podría hacer más que botas y correa. ¡Ja! Estate distanciado, culebrón. Que yo no soy una rata o un simple explorador al que te puedes tragar ―aseguraba en medio de su nuevo y ridículo monólogo verbal. Hasta que cae en cuanta de nuevo que algo raro en el ambiente afectaba su divinidad―. Cierto es que algo raro aquí me tiene limitado y…

Una nueva distinción le cierra la boca. Se trataba de un finísimo hilo de agua a unos pies de distancia que poco a poco iba ensanchándose hasta formar charcas entre el túnel y luego llenar todo su suelo. Con ello recordó unas palabras de Tarkan y de seguido, la importancia de encontrarse allí.

"_Se dice que los excavadores siempre anduvieron detrás del agua subterránea. Porque curativa ésta era y cada vez menos fluía. Hallando después de muchos años el nacimiento del manantial y con ello la razón de su poder. Un extraño cáliz que una poderosa bendición a las aguas otorgaba."_

Se olvidó entonces de su misteriosa limitación de poder, de la piel de serpiente y de la sospecha de estar perdiendo el tiempo en unos túneles como aquellos. La Copa de Higía se le dibujaba de nuevo en su mente y tras ésta adelantó su paso a trote por aquel mismo túnel en dirección hacia la mencionada raíz del manantial.

…

Tenía que ser donde sus pies pisaban. Después de verse obstruido su paso nuevamente por casusa de un derrumbe a meros pies de la entrada en la que se encontraba ―el cual deshizo en un pestañear―, y ver lo que sus ojos presenciaban, no le quedaba de otra más que creer en que así era. ¿Dónde más si no era ese centro subterráneo? Si el lugar estaba cubierto por cristalinas aguas en gran parte. Aquello debía de ser sin duda la buscada raíz del manantial y con ella, la copa misma. Última que presentaba un problema. No se distinguía por ninguna parte.

―Espero que todo esto no haya sido más que un estúpido mito, Tarkan ―comentó con algo de rabia y desespero al no ver nada más que agua por todas partes―. O desearás no haber nacido.

El lugar, más que ser la raíz del manantial, podía describirse también como el corazón del monte Gárgaro. Hallado básicamente a cercanías de su centro por eso de que el túnel cavado por obreros por lo general se mantuvo en ascendida la mayor parte del tiempo. Entendible con ello de que las aguas en una montaña siempre provienen de su cima. Desde donde desciende por la gravedad y se van filtrando durante el trayecto hasta dar origen a las puras aguas de todo un manantial.

Traspasó toda una charca que le llegaba a eso de sus rodillas. Mismo nivel con el que igualmente se desplazó en lo que restaba del túnel hasta dar ahí. Ahí donde las cristalinas aguas del manantial aún se mantenían dada su proximidad con la raíz de su origen. Punto en el que lo primero que Ares esperó ver era la Copa de Higía y sólo ésta puesta en algún pedestal o base. Brillante y lustrosa ante la vista de todos. Pero aun cuando con una esfera de fuego flotante iluminó aquella caverna ―pues eso básicamente era―, lo menos que vio fue tal cáliz.

Con la negación de que todo no había sido más que una pérdida de tiempo, se apresuró en subir a un montículo de grava en aquella caverna para observar todas las direcciones con una mejor altura. Pasando ante su vista estalactitas y estalagmitas de diversidades formas y tamaños. Hermosas cristalizaciones de cuarzos y entre otras rocas de gran lustre. Charcos, canales y chorros de agua por doquier. Mas nada de una copa.

―O esto no fue más que un estúpido cuento, o el maldito copón ya fue encontrado por algún mugroso humano ―se dijo con mandíbula y puños apretados. Pero…

"_Hasta donde se sabe ―_recordó nuevamente a Tarkan hablándole―, _nunca nadie pudo obtener el cáliz sagrado para llevárselo consigo. Pues se contaba que un fiero guardián protegía con recelo semejante fuente de vida. Una abominable criatura capaz de tragarse a los hombres con todo y sus huesos._"

Dejó pasar unos cortos minutos de silencio para echarse a reír allí mismo. Reírse de las palabras de Tarkan y de la estúpida cara que puso al decirlas.

―Un fiero guardián ―repitió con burla―. ¿Pues qué tan fiero es que no le veo? Ni a él ni al maldito copón que se supone que deba proteger. ―Echó un vistazo a todos lados nuevamente―. ¡Bah! Se me hace que no he caído más que en una de las tantas estúpidas supersticiones de la Fuente de la Juventud y los peligros que asechan a sus buscadores. Aquí no hay nada más que agua y roca. Un manantial por el que dejaron las uñas en la tierra con tal de hallarle en algún tiempo de sequía. ¡A lo que me ha llevado la desesperación! La maldita Copa de Higía no está aquí y ahora mismo me largo a ajustar cuentas con el mamarracho de Tarkan por el estúpido cuento en el que me hizo caer y por el que he…

Auto silencio de su parte. De mirar, sus ojos pasaron a observar. Detenidos en una altura que captó de reojo en medio de su enojo. En una extraña cascada en redondel con un resaltante brillo en sus aguas. Mas no era dicho brillo lo que le hizo detener la mirada en ellas. Sino lo que distinguió a través de su cristalino velo. En el centro despejado de su interior, una base de roca algo en su cima tenía. Algo que aunque desmerecido y cubierto por sedimentos endurecidos, su forma todavía mostraba.

Sin pensarlo, se quiso trasladar de inmediato al interior de esas cascadas. Recordando entonces que en ese lugar, por alguna extraña razón, sus poderes divinos se habían limitado. Teniendo que acercarse a puros pasos con mandíbula y puños apretados. Subir y trepar por caminos y rocas marcados por antiguos pies de humanos. Sintiendo el quiebre de su orgullo en cada pisada. Verse obligado a actuar como humanos era algo que también lo hacía sentir rebajado.

La esperanza de lo que pudiese hallar le hizo hacer a un lado sus quejas y protestas para concentrarse en la pendiente que escalaba. Una inclinación entre noventa a ciento vente grados en su mayoría, pero de una altura de unos cuatro pisos. Esto, sumado a la humedad y chorros de agua que entre las piedras corrían, habría de imaginarse que muchos llegaron a tener fuertes caídas antes de llegar a la cima. Si era que llegaban. Al menos para Ares, su fuerza y habilidad seguía siendo la de un dios. Manteniendo en todo momento el equilibrio y moviéndose con largos saltos como si por suelo plano caminase. De todas formas, el tener que hacer eso precisamente, caminar cuando con tan sólo pensarlo en cuestión de segundos podía llegar a donde sus ojos viesen, era algo que le dejaba sacado.

«Maldita la brujería que le echaron a este lugar», gruñó antes de cortar camino subiendo con la fuerza de sus brazos un muro de algunos seis pies.

Llegó al fin ante la cortina de agua. Y ahora que la tenía a unos pares de pies de distancia, se fijó en que dicha cascada en redondel no provenía de arriba. Sus aguas no caían por gravedad de una altura como cualquiera normal. Éstas se elevaban desde la charca de la que nacían y de primera instancia parecieron caer. Elevándose a eso de unos quince metros de alto y al mismo tiempo cerrándose hacia el centro. En donde los chorros chocaban unos con los otros para ser expedidas sus aguas más allá, o caer en numerosas goteras hacia la cara interna del velo en redondel que formaban. Quedando finalmente el aspecto de un gigantesco cuenco de unos diez pies a la redonda sobre una charca; que cerraba en su interior un espacio de terreno de sólida roca y graba con aquello a lo que Ares volvió a dirigir su atención.

―¿Será…?

Con esa interrogante incompleta se deshizo de los pies de distancia que le separaban de su objetivo visual al cruzar con largas zancadas la roca y graba que rodeaban aquella charca. Introduciéndose en ésta última con igual apuro hasta quedar hasta los muslos sumergido y cara a cara con una parte de las aguas expedidas hacia arriba. Distancia perfecta para confirmar lo que sus ojos habían percibido. Que sobre una roca con incrustaciones de cuarzo, y bajo un fino chorro de agua que caía en su cuenco hasta el desborde, la buscada Copa de Higía se hallaba.

―¡Por Gea! ¡ES LA COPA!

Sus gritos de entusiasmo y carcajadas de triunfo resonaron en aquella espaciosa caverna y mismos túneles. Tan así era la seguridad que tenía de su triunfo, que celebraba sin aún tener en sus manos la copa que observaba y comprobar cuán verdadera y certera era.

―Despídete de tu linda caverna, copón. Qué ahora mismo te irás conmi…

Una vez más se le enmudecían las palabras. Pues justo cuando fue a introducirse entre velo de aquellas aguas al revés, salió expedido hacia la roca y graba que había dejado atrás con una cara de total desconcierto.

―¡¿Pero qué carajo?! ―se cuestionó con el temperamento nuevamente enardecido. Expresado claramente en un rostro contraído y próximo a demostrar su total furia. Misma con la que se levantó de un solo salto, incrédulo de la fuerte descarga de poder con la que le habían apartado aquellas misteriosas aguas.

Con más precaución, se acercó a la cascada de revés para tocarles nuevamente. Extendiendo una de sus manos con cautela para ser tratado del mismo modo. Una blanca energía le repelió como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase. Obligándole a echarse hacia atrás como si en vez de agua, fuese fuego con lo que trataba.

―Por mi madre, que aquí hay una maldita brujería envuelta ―opinó nuevamente con un coraje próximo a revelarse en sus poderes divinos―. ¿Cómo es que no puedo…?

Una vez más se cortó a sí mismo sus palabras. Por ir directo al objetivo por el que en ese lugar se encontraba, se había pasado de largo una información que la situación le explicaba. Pudiendo leerla tanto él como todos aquellos que con anterioridad por las aguas fueron repelidos. Leyéndose sobre una pulida roca un grabado en griego con las siguientes palabras:

_Por la mano de Océano, protegido de la avaricia y el deseo de poder ha de estar tan milagroso cáliz. Quien quiera que seas, si lo que buscas es un beneficio propio cargado con sumo egoísmo, digno no has de ser de la bendición que aquí se guarda. En cambio, si eres un alma que con fe, humildad y bondad te acercas en busca del milagro ofrecido, ten por seguro que se te permitirá el paso._

…

Furioso era poco al momento de describirle. Como poco también era hablar sobre lo que hizo en aquella caverna al no poder penetrar hacia el deseado cáliz. Pues de no convencerse a sí mismo de que lo mejor era marcharse y razonar en aire fresco, probablemente el monte Gárgaro se hubiese derrumbado de adentro hacia afuera.

Frente a su trono, marchaba de un lado para otro a tiempo que se apretaba su mentón con una de sus manos. Presionando su mandíbula y mostrando muecas de total disgusto. La espera era algo para lo que no estaba hecho.

Una dorada luz iluminó entonces el centro de la gran sala para presentarse entre ella el materializado cuerpo de Perséfone. A la que enseguida Ares se gira y cruzado de brazos casi gritándole le dice:

―¡Ya te daba raptada por algún otro dios! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! Acordamos hace tres días que vendrías en la mañana. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, ya es más que de noche.

―Lamento no poder visitarte en el momento exacto que se te antoje, Ares ―le suelta con seriedad ésta acercándosele con tranquilo paso―. Pero yo también tengo mis asuntos.

―Sí, sí. Como te excuses. Ahora, dime qué encontraste.

―Nada.

Ares, que le había dado la espalda por unos momentos como quien no estaba para explicaciones, se gira más rápido de lo que se giró al verle llegar y con ojos agrandados estalla.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NADA?!

―Tranquilízate, Ares. Que no soy ninguno de tus fieles lacayos o tu amada mortal con la que siempre te peleas.

Como si algún poder su prima media hermana sobre él tuviese, Ares bajó el tono en seguida reconociendo que en su problema nada de culpa que ella tenía.

―Es que… No sabes lo que fue tener ese maldito copón en la mirilla y no poder darle alcance. Ya ni me acuerdo de cuánto fuego le lancé a aquellas aguas en un intento de apagarlas. Esto hace justamente también tres días. Cuando regresé, no encontré nada más que hacer, excepto decirte.

―Pues lamento decirte por mi parte que me pusiste a trabajar en un medio en el que no estoy muy relacionada. Añadiendo que por lo que a mí respecta, jamás he oído hablar de algún manantial o fuente bendecida por el titán Océano. Ni yo, ni nadie. Menos de restricciones a poderes divinos en tierra de mortales. Si realmente el padre de todas las aguas tiene que ver en lo que en aquella caverna leíste y descubriste, sólo él lo sabe. Él y posibles fuentes literarias de humanos a los que por algún medio revelada le fue la obra del titán de las aguas en esa caverna. La cual, si certera es, sería una de tantas que el retos de nosotros los dioses hacemos entre humanos y sepultadas u olvidadas hasta por nosotros mismos quedan.

―Entonces, ¿qué rayos debo hacer? ¿Buscar como un demente entre esas posibles fuentes literarias? ¿Visitar al mismo Océano y exigirle que quite el brujo que rodea la Copa de Higía?

―Aún no sabes si realmente ésa es la Copa de Higía.

―¡Estoy seguro de que si es! Sino, por qué tanta madre para poder llegar a ella. Te juro, que si no llega a ser porque los túneles que atravesé iban en ascenso, poco y más creía que llegaría a tu casa en el inframundo. Además, el escrito mismo que leí sobre la prohibición lo dice claramente. Indica que es un cáliz milagroso. Y eso precisamente es lo que es la Copa de Higía.

―Eres bastante obstinado.

―¿Ahora es que te das de cuenta? ―le inquiere soltándole una corta sonrisa de autosuficiencia―. Me juré encontrar ese maldito cáliz, y ahora que casi lo tengo en mis manos, no voy a rendirme. Más cuando sé para qué lo quiero. Así que si tengo que descender a las aguas más profundas que existan y dar con el ya hace tiempo "extrañado" de Océano, lo voy a hacer ―aseguró regresándole el enojo.

―Tal vez no tengas que llegar a tanto.

―¿A no?

―Si realmente quieres obtener ese cáliz , sea la Copa de Higía o no ―Ares chistó por el comentario pesimista―, trata de seguir la corriente que te lleva a él. Al menos por el momento.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Está claro, ¿no? Esas aguas no te permiten el paso a ti porque lo menos que posees es humildad y bondad. Ni hablar de la fe dado a que conocedor ya eres del poder que posee la Copa de Higía. Mucho menos de que provecho no quieras sacarles. La copa no la estarás buscando para usarla en ti, Ares. Pero sí sobre Xena con la que has de sacar sumo provecho en el asunto al hacer tu voluntad de inmortalizarla. Ese fin, y tu propia maligna naturaleza, un gran impedimento te causan.

―No me quieras tanto, Pers.

―No obstante, no se podría decir lo mismo de alguien que sí tenga las condiciones que se requieren. Sobre todo de alguien que creyese en lo que desea. En alguien que tenga fe en el milagro ofrecido y que para un verdadero bien le tenga deparado.

Los ánimos de Ares mejoraron al instante. En medio de tanta ira y desespero, no había optado por lo más básico.

―Um, claro ―se convenció sonriente―. Buscarme a un pendejo que pueda obtener el cáliz por mí. Como el malvado brujo con el diamante en bruto de Aladino. Bien, ahora, dónde puedo conseguir a ese humilde y bondadoso prospecto que desee el milagro de ese cáliz ―se pregunta para sí.

En ese momento, las puertas de la entrada al templo que se abren y se presenta una escolta de guardias que casi arrastras a Tarkan traían.

―Suéltenme, soy un mayor, alguien que les dobla y triplica en rango. ¿Cómo es que se atreven a tratarme así? Puedo caminar, por si no se han dado cuenta.

Al verle llegar, o mejor dicho, ser traído a rastras, Ares hace a un lado su interrogante para recordar que tenía un asunto pendiente con su general de oriente. Sonando sus nudillos en un abrir y cerrar de sus puños como indicativo de lo que le tenía deparado a aquel soldaducho ante sus ojos.

―Maldita sea, que me suelten. ¡Qué no ven que tengo piernas para caminar! ―Ahí, levanta la cabeza y comprueba el motivo de su detención y traslado. Ya lo terminó sospechando en la medida en la que fue conducido hacia el templo palaciego de Ares y luego entrado. Ahora que le veía la cara a éste, mucho más. Lo que no entendía era las posibles razones que pudiese tener para quererle ante su presencia de ese modo. Pues hasta donde recordaba, la última vez que le vio, el dios se encontraba de buenos ánimos gracias a todo lo que pudo decirle.

Le arrojaron al suelo como un mismo saco, y como si imaginaran lo que le esperaba al pobre condenado, tras unas rápidas reverencias, toda la escolta abandonó la sala por donde mismo entraron. Desde su posición, Ares se le fue acercando preparado para descargar todo su fracaso contra él cuando un pensamiento le hace cambiar de parecer. Deteniéndose a medio camino para manifestar una sonrisa a reconocer en Tarkan un nuevo beneficio que éste pudiera darle.

―Ahora, qué se le ofrece, Ares ―se le dirige entre dientes un adolorido de Tarkan al ponerse de pie.

―Algo que de funcionar, podría salvarte la vida ―le responde éste―. Porque hasta hace unos segundos atrás lo que deseaba era reducirte a cenizas como puro desquite de todo lo que pasé en el monte Gárgaro por causa de la leyenda esa que me contaste. ―Tarkan tragó un poco de saliva. Últimamente a su dios le estaba dando con verle muerto más y más seguido―. Pero ahora que te veo y lo analizo, creo que eres el diamante en bruto que estoy buscando.

―¿Qué dice?

―Sí, ¿qué dices, Ares? ―intervino Perséfone―. No creo que ni un solo hombre que trabaje para ti posea las cualidades que se requieren.

―He estado mucho tiempo entre humanos, querida. Y créeme que te sorprendería lo inestable de sus corazones al momento de ser atacados por un sentimiento.

Sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que se hablaba, Tarkan se quedó mudo y estático sin imaginar lo que Ares le deparaba.

―Te equivocas ―le pasó a esclarecer Perséfone―. Después de darme por enterada de cierto cambio que una vez sucedió en el tuyo, que suceda lo mismo en humanos no viene siendo absolutamente nada. ―Ares levantó sus cejas e inclinó su mandíbula de lado con ganas de decirle algo. En vista de que mentira no era lo dicho, mejor era brindar una sonrisa cortada que discutir por algo que nada le dejaba―. Así que como quieras y decidas. Ya me dirás si todo te salió como deseas o si hay que hacer una búsqueda profunda en el océano.

―Mejor ve yendo por la rama de olvido que se necesita. Porque esa Copa de Higía la obtengo o dejo de ser dios de la guerra. Y sabes que eso es imposible dada mi naturaleza.

Quien no supo ahora con qué responderle fue ella. Si algo era perfectamente sabido, es que la personalidad de Ares era independiente de su divinidad. Teniéndolo en claro, le brindó a éste una mirada de despedida y se desvaneció en medio de su dorado resplandor al lado de un Tarkan que más que acostumbrado a los poderes de los dioses ya estaba.

―Ahora, mi querido generalucho ―le atrajo la atención Ares posando dos de sus manos sobre los hombros de éste―, te irás directo y temprano a tu cama. Como dios considerado que soy, te dejaré dormir las buenas horas que tu frágil cuerpo de mortal necesita. Pues mañana al alba, viajaremos directamente al centro del monte Gárgaro para obtener el cáliz del que hablamos.

Tarkan simplemente no podía creer que terminase envuelto en el cuento que el mismo contó.

―¿Qué dice?

―Lo que oíste. Así que vamos, te necesito despierto y atento mañana. Y si es posible, muy sentimental y arrepentido de todos tus pecados.

―¡Está loco! Ni idea de qué diablos habla y ni me interesa saber porque yo no pongo un pie en ese maldito lugar ni por mi madre que en paz descanse.

Ares se enserió con las repentinas ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo. Calmándose enseguida al saberse conocedor de la vulnerabilidad más grande de aquel siervo suyo.

―Sí, supongo que por tu madre no porque al fin y al cabo está muerta y no hay nada que hacer por ella. Pero y si se tratase de Xena, ¿irías?

De pronto Tarkan se puso más atento. El que le mencionaran a la mujer que amaba y deseaba era algo para lo que siempre tendría oídos en ese presente.

―¿Xena? ¿Y ella qué tiene que ver en esto?

Ares se distanció un poco de él dándole la espalda. Listo para hacer uso de su arte de manipulación y engaño. Riéndose un poco antes de volverse a enseriar para responderle a Tarkan a los ojos.

―Xena está muy enferma. En peligro de muerte. Y si realmente le amas como te has atrevido a declarar, debes obtener ese cáliz milagroso que ando buscando. Lo único que puede salvarle.

El silencio en el que se quedó Tarkan ante lo escuchado dijo más que si hubiese hablado. Pues Ares no se equivocaba en que por Xena estaría dispuesto a hacer eso y mucho más.

…

Se habían aparecido en lo más cerca que pudo. Ese extraño bloqueo de su teletransportación en túneles adentros todavía permanecía. Ignoro por completo en Tarkan. Quien no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y quien no podía creer donde se encontraba. En el interior de las más tenebrosas leyendas escuchadas desde niño. Manteniendo siempre su mano diestra en la empuñadura de su espada mientras que con la otra sostenía la antorcha que le iluminaba el camino y que Ares se había molestado en encender tras darle arranque de su estante en un muro. Todo con tal de que caminase a su paso sin tropiezos y resbalones.

―¿En serio estamos en el interior del monte Gárgaro? ―preguntó temeroso.

Ares simplemente siguió con su paso. Tarkan frunció el seño y molesto prosiguió:

―Hace un cuarto de hora que me arrancaste de mi cama y me trasladaste aquí, en medio de la oscuridad. Donde apenas puedo ver el camino que dejo atrás y el que me queda por delante. Siguiéndole como un perfecto imbécil al que no le queda de otra. Y como si fuera poco, te mantienes dándome la espalda con la prepotencia que te caracteriza gracias a la divinidad que te gastas. ¿Sabes? No vas a dejar de ser un dios por tan sólo dirigirle la palabra a un mortal como yo.

Ares simplemente frenó su paso y dijo:

―Tarkan, cierra la bocaza. ¿Quieres?

En silencio y a puros pasos, continuaron con el trayecto que Ares tenía grabado en su memoria. Pudiendo reconocer la proximidad hacia la caverna a la que dentro de poco entrarían.

―¿Cuánto falta para el copón?

―Sólo unos cuantos pasos.

―Pues como que ya he dado de sobra. ¿Por qué no nos aparecimos directamente a donde está y ya?

―¿Tanto te pesa un poco de ejercicio?

―Me pesa el tener que cumplirle sus caprichos de dios en la tierra. Pero sabrá que, con todo lo que se ha dicho de este lugar, sólo lo hago por Xena. Y hablando de ella, ¿qué tiene? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué pescó por su culpa? Sé que fue al norte del Adriático. ¿Acaso la hirieron y sufre de alguna infección? ¿Es eso?

―Tarkan, tú sólo concéntrate en obtener el cáliz que necesitamos ya que a mí no se me permite tomarle.

―¿Y cree que no lo estoy? Sólo dígame que tiene y tal vez me enfoque mejor.

―Ya te lo dije, está muy enferma y sólo beber de una poción preparada en ese cáliz la salvará.

―Claro. Muy enferma por culpa suya. De seguro es una infección por el filo de una espada. Bonita la forma en la que dice amarla cuando no puede ni protegerla. Tremenda divinidad que se gasta entonces. Tanto disque poder de dios cuando no puede ni cuidarla ni mucho menos obtener por sí solo el remedio que le sane.

Ares se detuvo en seco y esta vez con su nivel de paciencia al desborde. Dándose un rápido giro para tomar por el cuello a Tarkan y dejarle mudo aunque fuese de palabras necias.

―Escúchame bien, gusarapo de agua puerca. Si no quieres que me busque otro candidato humano para obtener la copa y te deje aquí como mera alfombra, sigue caminando y ora porque puedas ser tú quien logre tomar dicha copa. ¿Comprendiste?

No le tuvo que responder con palabras. Sus ojos agrandados por el aire que le faltaban se lo dijeron todo a Ares. Soltándole éste de mala gana contra el suelo para ir preparando una esfera de fuego que pronto levitaría en el interior de la ya casi cercana caverna. Atrás suyo, Tarkan se aseguraba de tener todas sus cervicales completas tras el fuerte apretón.

Siguieron el paso. Y con él el temporero silencio. Tanto cuando pasaron entre la ya descrita piel de serpiente. A la que por su tamaño, le hizo soltar la gota fría de sudor a Tarkan. Deseando que el reptil al que pertenecía aquella piel estuviese más que lejos de aquél túnel.

Después de la muda y el evidente deshecho derrumbe anterior, entraron a la caverna. Iluminada por obra de Ares quien levita una nueva esfera de fuego en el alto centro. De todas formas, Tarkan se mantiene agarrado de su antorcha. Después de ver la piel de serpiente de varios pies y saberse de memoria todas y cada una de las leyendas que se contaban del lugar que sus pies pisaban, más que fuego y una espada era lo deseaba tener a la mano.

―¿Quieres darte prisa? Es arriba a donde tenemos que ir ―le hace dar un pequeño brinco Ares dejándole atrás.

―Nada más estoy dando un vistazo. Porque a diferencia de usted, yo sí puedo morir. Morir entre las fauces de una terrible bestia.

―No seas marica, Tarkan. Son sólo mitos de ustedes los humanos. Date prisa y sube por tu cuenta que no pienso echarte al hombro.

―Usted es tremendo mito y he lo aquí hablando conmigo.

―En serio, Tarkan. Si no te concentras en el trabajo que te toca, dar alcance la copa, haré que esa bestia imaginaria de la que hablas te parezca un sueño rosado al lado de lo que ya he jurado hacerte.

―Ninguna bestia imaginaria. ¿Qué no detectó por el camino ruidos raros?

―Sólo fueron asquerosas ratas y las escamosas serpientes que se las tragan.

―¡Ajá! ¡¿Y la santa muda de piel de hace poco?! ¿Qué me dice? Porque estoy seguro que hace tiempo que dejó de conformarse con sólo ratas.

―De acuerdo, si aparece, la aplastaré por ti. ¿Tranquilo?

No estaba muy seguro de que le defendiera de ese reptil como tan poco de que fuese el único si todavía por ahí vagaba. No quedándole otra que armarse de valor por la razón que le hacía proseguir con su paso. La mujer en la que había caído preso y sin posible liberación.

Ya arriba, frente a las extrañas cascadas al revés, Ares le tiró por un brazo para que se internara en el estanque del que nacían y pasara a atravesar su velo de agua.

―Ahí adentro está, como puedes ver ―le dictó Ares desde la orilla―. Entra concentrándote en que es lo único que puede salvar a Xena. Creyendo por completo en el milagro que produce. En la sanación que provee. Y que por ello te has atrevido a venir hasta aquí impulsado por ese amor que dices sentir por ella ―le manipulaba como sólo él lo podía hacer―. Amor que tal vez le quede demostrado cuando le presentes la copa, su milagro de salvación.

―Habla como si no le molestara que así fuese. Pero sabe qué, no le creo.

―Haces bien ―le dio lo mismo a Ares.

―Como también sepa otra cosa. No importa si Xena nunca me corresponde, yo igual lo seguiría arriesgando todo por ella. Porque a diferencia de usted, yo si la amo de veras. Sin esperar nada a cambio.

Una media sonrisa se le hizo inevitable ocultar a Ares luego de lo escuchado. En el momento preciso Tarkan soltaba todo cuanto necesitaba demostrar para ser digno de atravesar el manto de agua.

―Como digas. Ahora entra.

Se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer. Atravesar aquellas aguas que a un dios como Ares habían repelido. De primera instancia quiso introducir una mano. Pero luego entendió que aquello entraba en un acto de temor y poca fe en sí mismo. Dando por ende unos pasos hacia el frente con su cabeza gacha, y tras una inhalación profunda, dio contacto con ésta por medio de su frente. Sintiendo la fría agua bañar su rostro, terminó por tomar la confianza que le faltaba, y así finalmente entró todo su cuerpo. A espaldas suyas y cruzado de brazos, Ares sonreía victorioso. Viéndole detrás del velo de agua mirando seguramente al cáliz que tenía delante, le entraron las apuradas ganas de gritarle que lo tomase de una buena vez. Pero entonces, toda la cascada al revés un gran brillo emitió a la par de una cantarina y femenina voz que lo siguiente expresó:

―La virtud se ha visto en tu corazón y por ello digno eres del milagro que proveen las aguas de tan divino cáliz. Del que podrás tomar toda la cantidad que quieras, pero de su casa no te lo podrás llevar.

Frente al cáliz, Tarkan miraba a todos lados en búsqueda de la suave voz que habló. Afuera, evidentemente Ares hizo lo mismo. Terminando por comprender ambos al mismo tiempo que la voz había provenido del velo de agua.

―¡¿Qué esperas para tomarlo?! ―gritó Ares valiéndole poco lo dictado por la misteriosa voz―. Lo tienes a meros pies. ¡Tómalo ya!

La voz le fue algo realmente desconcertante. Mas luego de haber visto todo lo que había visto antes de llegar ahí, comenzando por su vida de guerrero y terminando por el mismo dios de la guerra, que unas aguas le hablaran no era algo por lo que maravillarse por mucho tiempo. Importándole poco el mensaje que le dictaran junto con cualquiera que fuese el ser que las emitió, para dar por un hecho lo que le pedía Ares. Después de todo, no era por el dios por que accedía a robar el dorado cáliz que tenía ante sus ojos. Sino por Xena, la mujer de la que decía haberse enamorado.

Extendió sus manos y al fin tuvo contacto con el metálico objeto. Húmedo y áspero por todo el sedimento adherido a su antiguo lustre dorado. Sólo el interior se exhibía completamente lizo y brillante. Interior que recibía un delgado chorro que le llenaba consecutivamente hasta el desborde. Donde el agua se bendecía en su interior y luego salía de su centro para descender por la base de piedra y juntarse por medio de surcos y más roca entre la grava con el agua restante de aquella caverna. La raíz del manantial en sí.

Sin duda alguna, aquél cáliz había sido colocado en un estratégico lugar. En una base en la que recibía un chorro de lo alto del techo. Que se colaba entre el encuentro de cada ascenso a la redonda de la cascada al revés que delimitaba su acceso. Para desbordarse de su cuenco y descender por todo su contorno y seguirle de largo a través de la base de cristalizada roca. Un gran cuarzo sobre una grava de misma gema junto con otras más oscuras por la que las bendecidas aguas seguían su camino hasta el estanque en forma de aro del que nacía la cascada del revés. Del que también se desbordaban o simplemente filtraban para entremezclarse con las demás aguas de toda la caverna y traspasarle por ende su poder de sanación. Que aunque no era tan puro como el que se obtenía del mismo cáliz, un bien como quiera habían de efectuar.

Comprendiendo esto, que entre más directas del cáliz fuesen las aguas, más poder de sanación había, y que por tanto, muchos llegaron hasta allí por su milagro, Tarkan posó su segunda mano para rodear al sagrado objeto. Decidido por completo a tomarle. Tirándole al fin de su base y topándose con un poco de resistencia por ello de que los sedimentos que le rodeaban le mantenían adherido a al cuarzo. Bastando sólo un poco más de fuerza para despegarle por completo de un lugar en el que probablemente había permanecido inmóvil por largos siglos.

Todo parecía haber salido a la perfección. Detrás del velo de agua, Ares sonreía más abiertamente por lo fácil que resultó todo al fin y al cabo. O por el momento, así era.

―Ahora qué esperas para darte la vuelta. ¡Entrégamelo ahora!

Le molestaba tener que atenerse ante sus órdenes. Todo sea por Xena. Girándose de regreso para traspasar la cascada del revés cuando de pronto ésta resplandece de nuevo y la misma voz que se escucha.

―Por tu osado acto, opacadas han quedado todas las virtudes con las que entraste. Maldito y desdichado has de ser por eso, condenándote tú mismo sin remedio.

―¡Qué esperas para seguir andando! ―gritaba Ares hastiado por la demora y por la misma amenazante voz.

Volviendo en sí, Tarkan se apresuró en cruzar de una vez el velo de agua. Llevándose un fuerte choque que le arrojó de espaldas al ser repelido. En el otro lado, Ares cerró sus puños y apretó su mandíbula. Más que tenso, se enardeció al pensar que su diamante en bruto al final de todo no hubiese servido de nada al no poder salir con la copa en manos. Mas antes de que eso pudiese darse como un temeroso hecho, el velo de agua que deja de fluir hacia arriba y en su lugar lo que terminó fluyendo en un solo sitio fue una burbuja resplandeciente de agua que al levitarse ante Tarkan, el cuerpo de una fémina ataviada de blanco terminó por revelar.

―Nadie sale de aquí con el milagroso cáliz en mano. Mucho menos vivo luego de intentar robarle.

Con la copa aún consigo, Tarkan se levantó con torpeza del suelo mientras se adaptaba a lo que estaba viendo. Como se decía una vez más, cosas como esas ya no tenían por qué sorprenderle o espantarle. Aun así, por lo pronto no pudo salir de su mutismo.

―¿Y quién diablos eres tú para dar por sentado lo que dices, estúpida ninfa? ―la encaró por él un desesperado de Ares. A punto de un explosivo colapso por tan insignificante criatura ante sus ojos.

―Me confundes, dios airado. Soy una oceánide. Una hija del gran Océano. Y tú… Tú debes ser Ares, ¿no es así? Dios y señor de la guerra que al no poder tomar con sus propias manos lo que buscaba, ha otro a enviado en su lugar.

―Me vales lo que seas y de quien provengas. Ahora, desaparécete y deja de estorbar en el camino ―le amenaza abriendo unas de sus palmas donde seguro produciría una de sus esferas de fuego.

―Más respeto, hijo de Zeus. Pues más longeva que tú soy y protegida por la mano de mi padre estoy. Así que olvida tu fuego con el que hace unos días atentaste contra mí. Soy el agua de todo este manantial y te haría falta un calor como el mismo sol para debilitarme.

―¿Y qué tal si te alcanzo con mi espada en tu forma corpórea? ―Se le ríe en la cara estando seguro que más que un chillido de dolor la pobre emitiría―. Con lo cientos y cientos que son ustedes, de seguro que Océano tardaría en echar de menos a una de sus hijas.

―En vez de intentar dañarme, yo que tú me concentraría en escapar de aquí. Pues aunque dios seas, muy probable es que corras la misma suerte que tu mortal servidor. Y al final, el sagrado cáliz será retornado a su lugar por mis manos. Mientras, despídanse ambos de la claridad del día.

―Escucha, ya me cansaste con tus…

Si Ares pretendía intentar atacarle, se quedó con las inmensas ganas. La oceánide retomó su estado acuoso diluyéndose en el charco en forma de aro del que había salido. Un silencio se hizo presente por cierto tiempo y durante él Ares se queda mirando a todos lados mientras que Tarkan aprovecha para saltar y correr hacia él.

―Ya está. Ya tenemos la bendita copa ―le dijo mostrándosela en su cara. Extrañamente, Ares no le mostró la atención que se esperaba. En vez de eso, mandó con un gesto a Tarkan de hacer silencio―. ¿Qué sucede? Larguémonos ya ahora que podemos.

―Calla.

―Sácanos de aquí. ¿Qué no oíste a la mujer agua esa?

Un temblor les hizo perder el equilibrio. Decenas de estalactitas de zafaron de sus agarre para caer como estacas sobre el suelo. Ares no se preocupó mucho por ello. Sus sentidos los tenía concentrados en lo que provocaba tan repentina sacudida que había derribado a Tarkan. Él por su parte, se mantuvo en pie y enfocado en el túnel por el que entraron. Desde donde creía que proveía la causa del temblor. Por su parte, Tarkan rodaba por los suelos intentando no ser traspasado por alguna de las estalactitas o ser achocado por alguna suelta roca.

―¿Se piensa quedar ahí plantado? ¡Ya tenemos el cáliz! Larguémonos antes de que esa ninfa, oceánide o lo que sea, cumpla su palabra de privarnos de la luz del sol al dejarnos sepultados aquí con este temblor. Porque sino escuché mal, usted también puede quedar mal librado. Mal librado como los titanes en el Tártaros o como… ¡Ah!

Poco faltó para que una estalactita de un metro de largo le traspasase. Cayendo justo entre sus abiertas piernas. Provocándole de todas formas un leve mareo por la impresión. Cesado el temblor, se incorpora para acercarse a su dios quien indiferente a toda la sacudida dio muestras de estar. Queriendo reclamarle el que casi estuviese a punto de morir pero Ares le hace guardar silencio una vez más. Algo por el túnel se iba acercando. Y ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Tarkan pudiera detectarle con sus oídos de mortal.

―¿Qué sucede?

Sin necesidad de que Ares respondiera, la razón de aquel temblor que se hace de presencia al final del túnel. No siendo nada más y nada menos que una monstruosa y oscura serpiente de unos treinta pies de largo que vino a ocupar casi un cuarto de toda la caverna. Atraída por lo que serían sus presas de ese día.

―¿Ya nos podemos ir? ―preguntó Tarkan al borde del desmayo.

La monstruosa criatura acabó por sacar todo su largo y escamoso cuerpo del oscuro túnel según se iba haciéndose de espacio entre las charcas y grava de la caverna. Enroscándose en la mitad de su cuerpo y sólo mantener estirado lo que correspondía a su cuello o cercanía con su cabeza. Manteniéndose en media alza con sus ojos amarillos en dirección hacia los perturbadores de su profundo descanso.

―No sabía que la Equidna había parido otra de sus abominaciones ―se dijo Ares un poco asombrado por la inesperada compañía.

―En definitiva que esta morcilla gigante tiene que ser la temible bestia devoradora de hombres que siempre contó la leyenda ―obvió con temblorosa voz Tarkan dando varios pasos hacia atrás en vista de que la gigantesca serpiente se estiraba más hacia ellos y Ares no daba muestras de hacer algo al respecto.

Cruzado de brazos, Ares se le quedó mirando con una leve mueca de asco. La mandíbula de aquella criatura, con cicatrices y faltos de lo que alguna vez fue carne ―producto de una vida arrastras bajo tierra―, junto con las secreciones de sus glándulas salivales; era algo por lo cual no se manifestaba agrado alguno. A Tarkan ni se diga.

―Así que tú eres lo que supuestamente va a detenerme. Una asquerosa lombriz gigante.

―Pues a mí me parece que es el rey de los culebrones ―opinó Tarkan a espaldas de Ares con la sangre fría en sus venas.

_―En eso no te equivocas, insignificante mortal _―se le escuchó transmitir directamente a sus mentes la seseante voz de la criatura―_. Aquí no sólo mi progenie me teme como tal. Sino cualquier ser vivo que ose vagar entre mis dominios. _

―Ah, puedes hablar aunque sea mentalmente ―comentó Ares descruzándose de brazos y dando unos pasos hacia el frente―. Que sorpresa, en verdad. Tenía entendido que los reptiles tenían el cerebro pequeño. Aunque supongo que en tu abominable cuerpo de monstruo marino tal vez se haya hecho una excepción.

Tembloroso hasta el último de sus huesos, y con las gotas de sudor tan heladas como las que se corre de un hielo al derretirse, Tarkan se arrepentía de haber puesto los pies en aquel lugar.

―_Tuve la sospecha de que una presencia divina había invadido mi morada pero no lo creía hasta ahora que te veo. _

―Que bueno que te lo tengas presente, culebrón. Porque te rebanaré como un mismo salchichón si tan sólo intentas retrasar mi retirada ―le amenaza materializando su espada en una de sus manos a tiempo que realizaba unos diestros movimientos con su mango―. Tú sólo eliges.

―_Te confías demasiado, dios olímpico. Tus poderes aquí se inhiben y yo no voy a dejar perder la gran fuente nutricional que contienes. Contigo en mis entrañas, me acabaré de volver más poderoso de lo que ya me he vuelto a través de los siglos. Gracias a la bendición de mi antigua ama y al cáliz que una vez le perteneció. El que justamente has intentado robarme tan insensatamente. _

―Intentado no. Que te he robado. Los trucos con los que le rodearon al fin y al cabo no les sirvieron de nada cuando es un mismo dios el que ha venido por él. O mejor dicho, por ella. Porque ésta es la perdida Copa de Higía. Y tú no eres otro que la escamosa serpiente con la que Higía cargaba a todas partes.

_―Eso ya es pasado. Ahora la copa me pertenece a mí. La humanidad simplemente ya no la merece y por ello es que desde hace décadas devoro a todo cuanto vea entre estos túneles. Mi ama se equivocó grandemente al usarla junto con sus dones a favor de los humanos. Parásitos de la tierra que pisan que no hacen más que consumir y destruir. _

―Um, creo que te doy la razón en ese punto.

_―En un principio no puse resistencia ante los que con buenas intenciones se acercaron. Entregados sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que me adoraron como la criatura protectora del cáliz sagrado. Pero luego, cuando la codicia y el egoísmo llegaron detrás de ellos con el paso de los años, comprendí que la humanidad era irremediable y que de nada valía separar justos de pecadores. _

―Estoy contigo.

―_Por lo que me temo, que desde hace un tiempo que no soy de igual de piadoso que la compañera que me dispuso el titán Océano tras pactar con él. Quien primeramente me concedió este refugio a cambio de que no le entregase la copa a ningún dios. Ni siquiera a mi antigua ama Higía. Por la que llegué al monte Ida con dicha copa en mis entrañas con la intención de entregársela y reunirme con ella. _

_**―**_¡Qué servicial!

―_Muchísimo más tarde, cuando llegan los humanos que le adoraban, Océano permite que se beneficien del poder de tan sagrado cáliz si dignos de su milagro resultaban. Tarea que le otorga a una de sus hijas oceánides. Mi indicada y única compañera a la que jamás toco por su pureza y linaje. Pero a lo que cualquier otro ser respecte, no dudo en exterminarle así bien sea digno o no del milagro del cáliz. Pues hace tiempo comprendí que en la humanidad, los injustos siguen a los justos pues saben que a ellos sólo les brinda frutos la tierra._

―Ah, que interesante. Por eso lo indicado en un escrito de por allí respecto a Océano ―opina Ares señalando con rápida mano a espadas suyas donde se hallaba Tarkan y el grabado en griego―. No sabía que semejante objeto entrase entre sus objetos de colección. Dejándote a ti como su guardián a tiempo que… según lo visto, te beneficiabas. Porque como único se puede entender que hayas alcanzado semejante tamaño y longevidad es que te la pasaras bebiendo de las aguas que caen en la Copa de Higía.

―_Deduces lo obvio en eso último, mas no en lo primero. La única razón por la que Océano quiso que la Copa de Higía permaneciera ajena a los dioses es porque una profecía le reveló que un día uno de éstos la utilizaría para un oscuro fin. Trayendo en el acto una gran calamidad para la humanidad y divinidades mismas. _

Ares se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos y luego sonrió. De pronto la conversación comenzaba a tomar un rumbo interesante.

―Válgame, eso si que es una revelación atrayente.

―_De modo que por su mano de titán, a pruebas de apariciones divinas el centro del monte Gárgaro está. _

_ ―_Sí, ya creo tener en claro ese punto.

En no que esa conversación entre dios y monstruo se estuvo llevando a cabo, desde su posición algo distante, Tarkan se mantuvo abrazado de la Copa de Higía y con los ojos bien clavados en la nueva compañía que lentamente se fue sumando en esa caverna. Más gigantescas serpientes, que aunque no llegaban al tamaño descomunal del que respetaban como un líder, igualmente levantaban la guardia en cualquier hombre como Tarkan. Pues entre los diez a quince pies estaban y no parecían haber llegado ahí sólo por el agua del manantial.

―Ares… ―llama a éste más preocupado de la cuenta.

―Bueno ―prosigue Ares como si a quien le hablase fuese a algún amigo suyo―, gracias por todo el interesante relato pero ya debo irme. Mis deberes de dios me llaman. Por lo que lamento dejarte, como también lamento si soy ese supuesto dios que traerá una gran calamidad al mundo ―agrega sonriente―, pero mis metas y asuntos es algo que no pospongo ni mucho menos suspendo.

La monstruosa serpiente se echa hacia atrás y alzándose más de la cuenta dice:

_―De ninguna manera, dios olímpico. De ninguna manera te irás. Verás, hace más de media década que invernaba y nada comía. No creerás entonces que rechazaré el suculento platillo que tú representas. Mi colosal cuerpo ha evolucionado bastante en fortaleza y poder como para devorar a un dios como tú del mismo modo en que Zeus lo hizo con su primera esposa Metis. Tú amigo humano me tiene sin cuidado. Después de verte a ti, él no me interesa. Así que si deja el cáliz en su lugar, podrá irse siempre y cuando sobreviva al hambre voraz de mis hijos e hijas._

Sin necesitar escuchar nada más, Ares se gira en dirección hacia Tarkan para verlo escapar de las largas serpientes que deseaban tragarlo.

―En serio, ¿ya nos podemos ir? ―le escucha preguntar a tiempo que mantenía distancia con su espada a dos serpientes de algunos diez pies de largo. Esquivando en acto reflejo la mordedura de una lanzándose de costado al suelo y corriendo la suerte de que se le zafara la copa de sus manos. Yendo a parar ésta a orillas del lago en forma de aro en cuyo centro residía. Y como si fuese sólo cosa de espera, la oceánide que habitaba en éste que se materializa e intenta tomarla entre las suyas. Percatándose de ello desde su posición, Ares que le lanza una de sus esferas energéticas a ésta. No quedándole de otra que regresar a su forma acuosa y diluirse entre las demás aguas para escapar.

―¡Imbécil! Ve por la copa y no dejes que esa cosa vuelva a acercársele ―casi le ruje Ares a éste.

Aunque fastidiado por tener que atenerse ante sus mandatos, Tarkan se apresuró en recuperar la copa a tiempo que burlaba unos siguientes ataques por parte de las dos serpientes que se le habían echado encima. Teniendo que aguantarles lo más que pudiese dado que Ares se las resolvía con el rey de todas. La monstruosa criatura no dejaba de arrojarse con grandes mordidas hacia un Ares que escapaba de ellas con las destrezas y habilidades que le caracterizaban. Que si bien no podía desvanecerse en el aire, aún podía moverse con la gran agilidad y rapidez con la que tiempo atrás escapaba o vencía a la misma Xena al ésta no poder competir contra su divinidad.

En una de esas, en cuanto pudo, Ares que le lanza un par de esferas de fuego a la gigantesca serpiente en su cabeza y cuello. Mandándole a chocar contra una sólida pared de roca y encharcado suelo mismo. Donde permaneció inmóvil por unos buenos segundos dando muestras de inconsciencia o el fin de sus días. Mas no por mucho. Porque recobrando el enfoque de sus ojos, la gigantesca serpiente que se levanta como si igual no le hubiese sucedido nada.

Corriendo y saltando por su vida con la copa en mano, Tarkan al fin logra llegar hasta Ares. Arrepintiéndose enseguida al descubrir que no había logrado matar al monstruo de aquella cueva y que justo en ese momento se alzaba sobre ellos con intenciones de una posible mordida. Mismas intenciones que poseían las restantes serpientes de mediano diámetro que se acercaban por detrás. Al sentirlas, Ares hace a un lado a Tarkan, empujándolo pendiente abajo para salvarlo ―más bien a la copa― de la gran mandíbula del denominado rey de las serpientes que se atestó con su prominente mandíbula; e igualmente de dos pares de su indicada progenie a espaldas de ambos. Escapando también tanto de ellos como de su padre al dar un alto salto hacia atrás y siendo él quien ahora quedase a sus espaldas. Aprovechándose de ello para rostizarlas a todas antes de que se diesen cuenta en donde había caído.

―_¡Maldito seas, olímpico!_

―Parece que tu estirpe no heredó tus poderes.

―_Eso es porque Higía me bañó en las aguas del río Estigia cuando apenas había eclosionado de mi huevo. Y aunque para ese tiempo mis escamas no tenían la suficiente resistencia para ataques divinos, con la copa he podido incrementar tales fuerzas a través de los siglos. No por algo me he atrevido a atacarte. ¡Maldito infeliz!_

Pensando en que tal vez debía de bañar a Xena en dichas aguas como Tetis lo había hecho con Aquiles, Ares continuó burlando unos siguientes intentos de captura por parte de la enfurecida y descomunal serpiente.

―Mira ver si puedes salvar tu trasero regresando por los túneles ―le grita Ares a un Tarkan que ya se encontraba en el primer piso de la caverna y muy cercano a su salida―. Me parece que estaré unos minutos más ocupado con ésta morcilla gigante.

Sin sentarse a pensar algo más, Tarkan que se dirige a toda carrera hacia el túnel alumbrado con la misma antorcha que pillada entre unas rocas había dejado.

…

No estaba para llevar cuenta del tiempo y de cuánto era que llevaba corriendo. Sólo esperaba que fuese bastante porque ello significaba que estaría más lejos de las gigantescas serpientes y su aún más enorme padre. Por otro lado, su sentido común le decía que no por ello estaría a salvo del todo. Sospechando que aquellos no debían ser los únicos progenitores bastantes desarrollados de la monstruosa criatura. Y no se equivocó.

―Oh, maldición ―protestó parando en seco y desviándose enseguida por otro túnel para huir de tres serpientes más entre el promedio de catorce pies que le esperaban más adelante con sus mandíbulas bien preparadas para el agarre―. ¿Por qué me pasan éstas cosas a mí? ¿Por qué tuve que caer rendido ante el carácter único y la belleza descomunal de una mujer como para atreverme arriesgar mi vida por ella? Porque eso es lo que precisamente estoy haciendo ―continuaba hablándose a sí mismo―. Bailando entre feas serpientes y… ¡Ay, carajo! ―se desconcentró al percatarse de que el suelo que pisaba cubierto de pequeñas serpientes de meros pies estaba. Amontonadas todas una encima de la otra para mantenerse en calor―. ¡Maldición! Creo que he dado con el criadero de estas morcillas gigantes. ¡Apártense, asquerosas lombrices súper desarrolladas! Maldita sean todos y cada uno de los huevos de los que salieron.

Entre apurado desplazo salió del nido en el que se había metido para volver a tener los pies en sólido terreno. Aliviándose apenas por unos segundos ya que al alzar su vista, distingue lo que catalogó como la niñera de todas aquellas serpientes de tamaño normal. Enroscada en medio del túnel pero no por ello poco atenta. Tenía pinta de haber estado esperándole por su cabeza extendida. Como cualquier serpiente que en la oscuridad espera que su presa se acerque desprevenida para sorprenderle en medio de la negrura en la que apenas veía.

Tarkan retrocedió unos dos pasos. El reptil, al notar que descubrió su táctica, se vale de una siguiente jugada para atraparle. Abalanzarse hacia él para atraparle. Con antorcha en mano, Tarkan hace uso de su fuego para obligarle a retroceder. Queriendo desenvainar también su espada como una ayuda más certera pero su otra mano ocupada con la copa se encontraba. Pero por un poco de suerte el reptil se mantuvo al margen. Tiempo suficiente para girarse y retomar su rumbo por otro pasaje que distinguió minuto atrás al finalizar el criadero de serpientes. Un siguiente túnel, que aunque más estrecho y bajo, recto era para poder atravesarlo con apuro. Cosa que hizo durante unos minutos hasta que terminó en una intersección en forma de "T" en donde acabó eligiendo erróneamente la dirección hacia la izquierda. Donde no tardó en chocar contra un derrumbe que obstruía su camino.

―¡Maldición otra vez! ¡Maldición, maldición y más…! ¡OH, MALDICIÓN!

Otra gigantesca serpiente de unos diez pies se desenroscaba de la parte superior de dicho derrumbe para querer darle alcance. Sin esperar un segundo más, Tarkan que gira sobre sus talones en dirección hacia la parte derecha que había despreciado. Manteniendo en todo momento la antorcha extendida y la Copa de Higía presionada contra su pecho.

«Aguanta todo lo que puedas, Xena», pensaba entre sus adentros sin parar de correr. En eso, un tirón por ambos de sus hombros le hace creer que acaba de ser atrapado por una gigantesca serpiente cuando…

―Con que aquí estás mamarracho ―le intercepta Ares luego de sentirlo venir al borde de la esquina del túnel en el que se encontraba. Impactándolo contra la pared de mala gana―. ¿Qué diablos haces por aquí? Este no es el camino de salida.

―¿Cree que no lo sé y que disfruto perderme? ¡Esto está podrido de culebrones!

―Sí, sí. Calla y dame la copa. ―Con brusquedad le quita el indicado objeto de sus manos y con encendidas orbes de pura victoria, le admira del todo―. La desaparecida Copa de Higía. Al fin te tengo.

Era todo un triunfo el haberle podido hallar y obtener. Pudiendo haber transmitido más festejos como cualquier otro de no ser porque todavía la misión no culminaba y con ello de que fuese seguro de que se quedase con el milagroso cáliz.

―¿Mataste al rey de los culebrones?

―Te dije que guardaras silencio. ¿Tan difícil se te hace…?

Un nuevo temblor acompañado del seguido desprendimiento de rocas, y un aviso de alarma hizo que se dejara el festejo para más tarde.

―Ups, parece que el condenado tiene más vidas que un gato ―comentó Ares mirando hacia arriba. Justa dirección de donde parecía provenir el referido en sus palabras. Girándose por ende para salir huyendo en una veloz carrera antes de que sus sospechas se le confirmasen en sus narices.

―¡Oye! ¡Espérame! ―gritaba Tarkan tratando de seguirle el paso sin querer tan poco quedarse a confirmar lo que ya se sabía―. No veo casi nada en la oscuridad.

Uno detrás del otro le dieron carrera a sus pies dejando atrás el punto en donde brotó del techo el monstruo de aquellos túneles. Rompiendo la roca y compactada tierra de un túnel más pequeño en dicho techo que abrió con su cuerpo. Asomando unos amarillos ojos que decían estar más que enfadados.

Tras haber dado por acabada a la gigantesca serpiente luego de clavarle su espada por un mismo ojo y dejarle con sus supuestamente últimos espasmos musculares entre las aguas de una charca en la caverna, Ares se lanzó en búsqueda de Tarkan y no precisamente porque se preocupase por su seguridad. Lo que le importaba era el milagroso cáliz con el que se había ido.

«Maldita mi suerte ―se decía Ares entre sus pensamientos mientras corría―. Juraba que le había dejado más que muerto al culebrón éste. Ni siquiera un baño en el Estigia te puede hacer tan fuerte o inmortal. ¿Qué rayos será lo que...?»

La posible respuesta a su interrogante le llegó a la cabeza como un mismo haz de luz. Si era lo que sospechaba, lo mejor era alejarse del interior del monte Gárgaro lo antes posible. Ya que esa respuesta se encontraba por todas partes en su interior. Y entre más al centro estuviese, más poder ésta tenía.

«Si no es por donde mismo vine, será por donde consiga escapar. Tengo que alejarme de este maldito centro subterráneo y el jodido poder de Océano para lograr una teletransportación inmediata.»

―¡¿Es qué no piensa esperar por mí?! ―pedía Tarkan con gran fatiga dándole alcance a Ares milagrosamente. Comentando que la furia de la gigantesca serpiente abriéndose paso entre el túnel le era una gran fuente de estímulo―. Claro, como ya no le sirvo, que me joda.

―Aún me puedes resultar productivo, Tarkan. Simplemente entretén al monstruo, tu fan, y permite que la Copa de Higía llegue a Xena por medio de mis manos.

―_No escaparás, dios olímpico. Esa copa me pertenece. _

_ ―_Pues por lo que escucho en mi cabeza ― habló Tarkan―, el culebrón parece seguir estando más interesado en usted.

Del largo túnel llegaron a una recámara sostenida por numerosas estalactitas y estalagmitas fusionadas en una columna natural. Una oscura bóveda acompañada de un profundo abismo a su otro lado donde el fin no podía ser captado. Ni siquiera por el ojo de Ares que al llegar a su borde, ancló los pies en el suelo al frenar de golpe . Recibiendo el impacto de Tarkan a su espalda por ello. Ignorando el golpe y sintiendo curiosidad por la profundidad de indicado abismo, lanza una de sus esferas de fuego a éste para ver como se desaparecía a medida que iba ganando distancia.

―¿Ahora qué? ―se inquietó Tarkan.

Para tener una mejor constancia del lugar en el que estaba, Ares hace un segundo lanzamiento pero esta vez hacia lo alto. Descubriendo entonces una altura por la que ya había pasado. Un estrecho y peligroso camino de piedra para cualquier mortal que no quisiese sufrir una penosa caída. Uno por los que cruzó y hasta tuvo que saltar por estar rotos de por medio los días atrás cuando exploraba el lugar por primera vez. Ah, pero eso no era lo importante en sus pensamientos durante esos intervalos de segundos. Sino que si la memoria no le fallaba, a ese nivel aún poseía sus poderes por completo. Por lo que en esa área podía teletransportarse. Pues en ella no se sentía la pesada gravedad sobre su cuerpo con la que describía al momento de no poder desaparecerse o aparecer como si enraizado al suelo estuviese.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar en ese dato de la pesada gravedad, la estancia en la que justamente ahora se encontraba parecía tener una forma disminuida. Por lo que instintivamente levanta un brazo para descubrir sensorialmente que la presión iba decreciendo a medida que se ganaba altura. Con ello quedaba explicado que en la parte superior al abismo en el que estaba parado pudiese hacer uso de la totalidad de sus poderes. Pensando en que si lograba ascender un poco más del nivel en el que se hallaba, podría lograr una teletransportación exitosa. Malo que no veía ninguna pendiente que escalar o un mismo camino en ascenso. Lo único que tenía por delante lo era el abierto abismo y…

―Sí, por aquí creo que me voy a largar ―se dijo observando una alta estalagmita que precisamente quedaba a su lado derecho en pleno borde del abismo. Pero en cuanto decidió por escalarle…

―¡Ahí viene!

Lo único que vio antes de ser mordido y enrollado por la gigantesca serpiente fue a Tarkan dejándole por sobre aviso para hacerse a un lado y no quedar enredado en medio del sorpresivo ataque. Mientras que él, completamente imposibilitado y siendo apretado cada vez más por el constrictor reptil, no le queda de otra más que volver a luchar contra la poderosa bestia.

―Maldita sea mi jodida suerte. Maldita sea mi…

El enorme reptil lo contorsionó más de la cuenta cortándole el aire y las palabras.

―_Devuélveme la copa, olímpico. Sácala de donde la tengas o te la exprimiré de tu cuerpo. _

Razón de sobra había para que el monstruo preguntase por el paradero del milagroso cáliz y hasta pensase que Ares, como dios que era, lo fusionase con su propia materia como según acostumbraba a cargar con cualquier otro objeto como su misma espada. La Copa de Higía no estaba entre sus manos. Ahora ocultas con todo y brazos entre la envoltura que ejercía la serpiente con su largo cuerpo respecto al propio de él.

«Maldición de la grande. Sí la tenía justo entre mis manos. ¿Dónde diablos habrá caído la muy condenada? ¿Dónde rayos en todo este…?»

No tuvo que preguntarse más en sus adentros sobre el paradero de la copa. Ésta misma resaltó antes sus ojos por un leve destello de su lustre en medio de la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Gracias a la luz que le alcanzaba desde la levitada esfera de fuego lanzada por él minutos atrás. Viéndose nada más y nada menos que boca abajo sobre una estalagmita en plena bajada del profundo abismo.

No queriendo imaginar el trabajo que seguramente pasaría si la Copa de Higía caía en la oscura y desconocida profundidad de dicho abismo, Ares que hace uso de sus fuerzas divinas para al menos sacar un brazo de primera instancia y materializar con éste mismo su potente espada. Clavándosela profundamente en la carne del reptil seguido de un buen tajazo hacia un lado. Inmediatamente la bestia le afloja como resultado del dolor sentido y él que se aprovecha para liberarse. Arremetiendo contra el animal nuevamente con un segundo tajazo en el hocico y un tercero en su vientre. Sacándoselo del camino por unos momentos para arrodillarse en pleno borde del abismo y estirar su brazo hacia el cáliz. Que si bien a unos cuantos metros de distancia a su mano se hallaba, esperaba atraerlo por medio de su telequinesis. Pero para su lamento, descubre que eso era otra cosa que se le limitaba en ese lugar. Al menos con la copa.

―¡Pero qué…!

Tuvo que apartarse a un lado. O era eso, o ser atrapado por la mandíbula de la gigantesca serpiente. O peor, ser empujado por ésta misma hacia la oscuridad del abismo como fueron lanzados los titanes al mismo Tártaro.

―¡Tarkan! ¿Dónde demonios ocultas tu miserable trasero? ¡Ve por el cáliz ahora!

Agachado detrás de una columna, y con el corazón a punto de estallar de su pecho, el descendiente de los persas ya había visto todo por lo que sabía a donde Ares le estaba mandando.

―Yo le mantendré ocupado ―continuaba Ares abrazando fuertemente el alto cuello del monstruo― mientras tú haces algo productivo al respecto. ¡¿Qué esperas?!

La imagen de Xena y la razón del por qué tenía que obtener nuevamente aquella copa le resonaron en sus oídos como tambores de guerra. Armándose de valía y yendo a parar a donde momento atrás Ares se inclinó en un intento de atraer a sus manos la peleada copa. Nada más que él tendría que descender cautelosamente hasta ésta pese a las altas posibilidades que existían de que callera abismo abajo.

―Espero al menos sacar aunque sea un beso y par de caricias por todo esto ―soñaba entre malhumores el anatoliano ayudándose de su espada al clavarla entre las rocas para mayor agarre. Que aunque de primera bajada tenía donde poner sus pies y de donde agarrarse con sus manos, cualquier roca suelta podría garantizarle una muerte segura.

En no que la copa era rescatada, Ares se las arreglaba con la gigantesca serpiente. Monstruo que se había apresurado en ir hasta una poco profunda charca en de la que bebió y mojó su cuerpo. Sanándose de sus heridas al instante.

―Así que con las aguas de aquí es que recuperaste tu ojo y demás ―comenta Ares lo ya deducido―. Aunque ya no esté la copa en su trono, las aguas bendecidas por su poder aún corren entre estos niveles pudiendo beneficiarte todavía de ellas. Lo mismo puedo decir para Océano. Pues también he notado que entre más agua haya, más fuerte es la restricción que ha puesto.

―_Calla, miserable ente. Tan pronto acabe contigo y tu metiche sirviente, la Copa de Higía regresará a su lugar en este monte y ningún otro dios volverá a intentar apoderarse de ella._

Jurado esto, la gigantesca serpiente que se abalanza sobre Ares en un siguiente intento de atraparle. Éste, que ya se sabía de memoria sus ataques, decidió ponerle punto final a los mismos valiéndose de su ingenio. Ocupándose de

dejarle imposibilitada por un favorable tiempo. Sin que el reptil se hubiese percatado, entre cada movida, persecución e intento de atrapar al dios, había acabado enredado entre columnas de fusionadas estalactitas y estalagmitas. Y como seguro final, Ares que da arranque a una de éstas primeras. Una estalagmita de unas doce pulgadas de ancho en su parte media y unos dos metros de largo que entierra en el medio cuerpo del reptil. Clavándole en la tierra y dificultándole su retroceso para desenrollarse.

Acudió entonces donde Tarkan. Más exacto, donde la copa misma. Esperando que éste ya le hubiese dado alcance y que ascendiera con ella como le hubo ordenado. Efectivamente, así era. Tarkan la traía entre el cinto de sus pantalones porque de otro modo jamás hubiese podido subir con ella en mano. Desde el borde, Ares le ve aproximarse y le ajora para que le entregase la copa de una buena vez. Justo ahí, el craquear que se escucha al romperse la roca llega a los oídos de ambos y con ello el de un temblor más. Causado por el rompimiento de una columna en medio de los forcejeos de la gigantesca serpiente por liberarse. Nuevamente piedras sueltas y estalactitas comenzaban a caer desde las alturas gracias a que una buena parte del techo comenzaba a ceder al no tener ya el apoyo de aquella columna fundamental en su sostén.

―¡Vamos, apresúrate mamarracho!

Más y más rocas continuaban cayendo. En un par de ocasiones Ares les atestaba golpes para evitar que se los dieran sobre su cabeza.

―Tal vez si me tendiera una mano…

―La copa es lo que quiero que me tiendas. Puede zafársete. ¡Dámela!

―La tendrá en cuanto me ayude a subir.

―¡Que me la des ahora!

Por idiotez, tal vez porque si podía zafarse de su cinto, o porque no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer a un dios, Tarkan que accede ante lo pedido.

―Como guste.

Ambos estiraron sus brazos para hacer el traspaso de la copa. Ensanchándose una media sonrisa en el rostro de Ares al recuperarla y tenerla entre sus manos de nuevo.

―Ahí la tiene. Ahora ayúdeme a subir ―pide Tarkan ganando un poco más de altura al posar un pie sobre una sobresalida roca.

Ares, que no vio esfuerzo alguno en tenderle una mano, se la da. Pero tarde. Pues justamente cuando Tarkan iba a cerrar la suya en la de él, la piedra en la que se había recién posado se desprende ante su peso provocándole que resbalase y se fuera en picada. De no ser porque clavó sus uñas y espetó la punta de sus botas más abajo, la oscuridad del abismo es lo que le hubiese esperado. Viéndolo algo distante, Ares hace una mueca y se pone de pie como indicativa de que no pasaba por su mente el ir a buscarle. Mucho menos cuando el temblor y el derrumbe se intensifican y las probabilidades de que él también pudiese escapar disminuyeran.

―No te preocupes, Tarkan. Le diré a Xena lo que hiciste por ella ―le dice riéndose antes de darse la vuelta y dirigir sus pasos hacia aquella estalagmita que decidió trepar. Desgraciadamente, el monstruo que creyó haber dejado atado del todo que logra darle alcance atrapándolo con su boca por uno de sus hombros y arrastrarlo hasta sí. Donde su restante cuerpo aún seguía estacado por aquella estalactita. Pero Ares, que ya había perdido más que la paciencia en el interior de aquél monte, que arremete contra su mandíbula y propia cabeza con violentos puñetazos. Sacándole al reptil hasta carraspeos de dolor antes de soltarle.

―Permita el Hado y te pudras aquí mismo ―soltó con hastío antes de regresarse hacia la alta estalagmita. Comenzando a subir por ella como deseaba luego de fusionar la Copa de Higía con la materia de su cuerpo para no volverla a perder.

Llegó al tope tras escalar algunos quince pies de alto. El derrumbe continuaba pero él sólo se enfocaba en la presión del aire. Completamente liviano. Como era en el exterior. Estaba seguro de que podía teletransportarse, aunque haciendo un poco de esfuerzo. A fin de cuentas podía y lo logró. Comenzando a desmaterializarse desde su centro hasta extremidades en medio de esa resplandeciente y turquesa luz de siempre. Sintiéndose flotar hacia donde fuese que le dirigiesen sus pensamientos. Pero también de ser sujetado por algo en su pantorrilla. Percatándose de la causa a escasos segundos antes de desaparecerse junto con ésta. Tarkan había logrado darle alcance e incluirse en la teletransportación valiéndose de la guardia baja de Ares. Y también lo logró.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Antes de pasar a los comentarios posteriores de siempre, les digo que estoy feliz porque titular este nueco cap. fue mucho más sencillo que los anteriores. Ya era hora de que mi cerebro descansara un poco. <em>

_Ahora sí. Lo acepto. Tanto a ustedes como a mí en este capítulo Ares y Tarkan se asemejaron a Harry y Ron en su visita a la morada de Aragot. No fue hasta que describía el aterrado y desesperado papel de Tarkan cuando me vino a la mente Ron y la cara que tenía con cada gigantesca araña que se iba apareciendo. Los que sepan de Harry Potter ya sea por sus libros o películas les parecerá igual. _

_Hablando sobre otro aspecto de la trama, en un principio había tenido en mente que en la búsqueda de la Copa de Higía participase también Xena. Un capítulo de tremenda interacción del triángulo amoroso que conforma con Ares y Tarkan. (Para las que pongan caras, no se enfaden conmigo que bien que sabemos que después de conocer a Ares, poco puede ver Xena en otro hombre.) Luego, cuando le empecé a escribir, como habrán visto, me limité solamente a Ares. Pero más adelante me vi sin saber qué hacer ante la barrera que le mantenía al margen de la copa y ahí que me viene a la mente a quien se le debe este capítulo. El propio Tarkan. Y hablando de él, ¿cómo les cae el general? _

_Pasando a otro tema, dejar saberle que me han tenido muy contenta y animada los consecutivos reviews que he venido recibiendo en estas últimas semanas. Como siempre, he de responderle tratando al mismo tiempo de complacer las sugerencias o peticiones que se me han dictado. Muchas gracias a todas (si entre los anónimos hay un varón perdonarme) por tomar de su tiempo y enviarme un rayito de felicidad con algún comentario. Y sin querer dejar al margen de mi gratitud a quienes continúan manteniéndose en silencio, dejar decirle que tanto a ustedes como a quienes me comentan le es de estar igualmente agradecida en el hecho de leer la historia. Impresionándome la paciencia que me han tenido aquellos que llegan siguiéndola desde principios del 2012 cuando le publiqué y no tenía en claro a donde la llevaría. Así que de nuevo gracias. Porque si bien ha sido toda una odisea escribir la historia, sé que debe de ser otra más grande tener el interés y la paciencia para leerla. Un gran aplauso por eso. ¡Vamos! Desde su posición ante la compu o cel, aplaudan fuertemente por unos momentos porque meterse con la lectura de esta historia es sólo de valientes. _

_ ¡Un gran abrazo y bendiciones les mando con el viento!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas a Reviews <strong>_

_**~Anónimo (5-Nov-14/Cap.32)**_

_Quien quiera que seas, muchas gracias por lo de perfecto aunque ciertas burradas en la ortografía que siempre se me escapan me quiten puntos al respecto. __Sí, soy una traumada con eso de la ortografía._

_Volviendo contigo, pues ya has de ver que subí el siguiente capítulo más pronto que temprano. Antes de tu fecha de cumpleaños este 28 de Noviembre como según me has indicado. No prometo mucho pero ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible para poder publicar nuevamente para esa fecha. Entre tanto, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños con un delicioso pastel. Yo por mi parte ando deseando aunque sea uno pequeñito de chocolate para este 9 de Noviembre que es mi cumple. Así que un placer compartir el mismo mes contigo._

_¡Un abrazo!_

**~o~**

_**María**_

_Hola, María. Verás, me ha emocionado tu pregunta en el cap.23 porque es la primera vez que alguien basa su review en una interrogante respecto a un apesto de la trama. Eso me dice que hay interés en la misma y que entre mis lectores hay personas atentas y curiosas como tú. Lamentablemente no creo que podré complacerte y me apena mucho. Al menos abiertamente por aquí. Si hicieras una cuenta en la página, te contestaría por mensaje privado por el mero hecho de ser la primera en que me lo pregunta. Porque revelar, más bien certificar tal cosa, le quitaría la intriga al asunto. __Aunque si te soy sincera, pensaba que lo del té podría llegar a resultar bastante obvio. ¿De veras que no te da espinita de para qué puede ser? ¿No recuerdas a caso el diálogo entre Maya y Xena cuando la primera fue por las hierbas para hacer tal té? Lo mismo que la urgencia de Xena en tomarle consecutivamente sin que Ares sepa lo que es. ¿No te imaginas todavía? De no, ya sabes dónde puedo responderte._

_Un abrazo para ti también, y mil perdones por no haber accedido a responderte abiertamente._

**~o~**

_**~Anónimo (7-Nov-14/Cap.23)**_

_¿Sabes? El hecho de que comentaras exactamente unos 5 min después que la anterior María, me hace pensar que eres ella misma argumentando lo dicho como añadidura. __Sé que alguien con cuenta no puede comentar más de una vez en un mismo capítulo pero creo que un anónimo sí puede al no estar registrado. Disculpa si me equivoque y todo se deba a una coincidencia en el tiempo pero si algo me identifica es que tengo un obsesivo carácter de averiguación. Como sea, comparto tu opinión acerca de la conducta de Ares. Sí, no es el mejor dios del mundo, tiene sus defectos como un mismo humano (tal vez más). Pero con todo y ello, es quien le movió el tapete a Xena como nunca antes nadie se lo había movido. Pero como el mismo una vez lo dijo, y como el universo entero lo sabe, así es su naturaleza. Misma que aunque sigue en pie, se ha visto tremendamente cambiada desde la llegada de Xena . ¡El dios de la guerra enamorado! Menudo milagro._

_En la serie pudimos entender que si hubiese sido menos desgraciado en un principio y más sincero al final, de seguro que hubiese obtenido más que un beso y una despedida. Una de las razones por las que me he lanzado en la odisea de escribir esta historia. Para darles el tiempo que en la serie no tuvieron. Para terminar de relucir la relación y la historia que ambos construyeron._

_Igualmente un abrazo para ti en caso de que no hayas sido María ―y me da con lo mismo―, o uno segundo en caso de que sí. __Lo sé, soy una obstinada._


	34. Por la senda del destino I

**Capítulo [34]**

* * *

><p><em>He aquí una de mis siguientes publicaciones. Donde más que escribir un capítulo, trabajé en una de las más intensas tramas que ha tenido la historia hasta el momento. Una vez más no se me hizo nada fácil construir todo el drama que he colocado en esta narrativa dividida en dos capítulos dada a su longitud. Tuve muchos momentos donde las ideas me fluían igual a una corriente, y otros donde me quedaba estancada sin saber cómo proseguir de la forma más adecuada. Sumando que desde que comencé a escribirle hasta que le terminé, pasaba por una de las peores situaciones que he tenido en mi vida. Pero a pesar de todo, creo encontrarme conforme con el resultado obtenido. Esperando que el mismo sea del agrado de todos en cuanto finalicen ambos capítulos.<em>

_Como siempre, doy mención a ese episodio cuya trama o mera escena comento durante la narración. En este caso, le tocó al ep.6 de la temp.1 titulado: **El juicio (The Reckoning)**, en donde Xena es encarcelada y sentenciada por unos aldeanos luego de que Ares le tendiese una trampa. _

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Por la senda del destino I**

Era una rara tarde lluviosa en el avanzado verano que se vivía. Regalo del cielo que el pueblo costero del Adriático, visitado por Xena, seguramente hubiese festejado de no ser porque en medio de las humedecidas calles una gran pena a sus ojos les había tocado ese día ver. Pues con dolor en sus corazones veían como se les eran arrancados de sus hogares cuantos jóvenes hubiesen. Niños, adolecentes y recién adentrados en la adultez. Tanto varones como féminas. Todos conducidos en una fila hacia uno de los principales muelles donde eran encadenados en muñecas y pies para luego ser obligados a abordar una embarcación romana que les separaría de sus familias y tierra natal para un destino nada favorable.

Desde su posición, con seño fruncido y claro desconcierto entremezclado con algo de enojo, Timon se separó de su compañía de siempre para lanzarse con apurados pasos ante el romano de alto rango que aquel abuso con los suyos cometía. Al verle acercarse, los guardias del líder romano se interpusieron para impedirle que diese un paso más. Libre de preocupación alguna, el general romano ―sus vestiduras así lo certificaban― les indica que no había problema y con ello presta sus oídos para las reclamaciones que le haría un corriente pescador ante sus ojos.

―¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo entre mi gente? No se pueden llevar a toda la juventud de este pueblo. Ellos son nuestro futuro. Como en cualquier otra región. ¿Cómo rayos tu gloriosa nación pretende que le seamos productivos si nos quitan las manos que en el mañana han de trabajar?

―Ciertamente, Timon, hace tiempo que tú y tu maldito apestoso pueblo de pescadores dejaron de serles productivos a Roma. Sobre todo tú, que no te diferencias de ellos más que un grano de arena respecto a los demás millones.

Timon entrecerró los puños tratando de contenerse. Soportar las pisoteantes palabras de otro hacia su persona era algo para lo que nadie daba aguante. Más cuando ese otro se lucía con su porte, rango y nacionalidad.

No muy lejos de ellos, unos gritos que se escuchan en los altos de una casa seguidos de un escándalo y forcejeos. En menos de un minuto, es arrancada de su casa una joven muchacha que aún no superaba un trauma, para venir y sufrir otro. Curiosamente se trataba de aquella que varios días atrás Xena había rescatado junto a su tropa durante el pasado ataque de mercenarios en ese mismo pueblo.

―Tan fácil que es atacar lo que pedimos. Servir y obedecer ―prosiguió el general romano―. Y he aquí el efecto de no haber cumplido con ello. ―Hacía referencia a todos los jóvenes que iban siendo esposados―. Simplemente pedíamos madera y pesca. ¿Y qué nos han dado durante estos últimos años? Pura basura.

―Siempre se han llevado lo mejor.

―Ya te debes de imaginar ―ignora el señalamiento― lo mal que eso nos ha caído. Ni hablar de las presiones que dado a mi posición recibo para que eso amengüe. Dándoles oportunidades a mugrosos pueblos como el tuyo para que mejoren sus pagas. ¿Y qué es lo que recibimos a cambio? Traición y rebeldía. La misma que se viene levantando desde tierra adentro y más allá.

―Creo haberte explicado hace unas horas que…

―Simples excusas que sólo satisfacen al que las da.

Si no eran gotas de la recién caída lluvia, lo que bajaba por la frente de Timon seguramente era incómodo sudor. Ese que trae la desesperación y el descontrol. Total diferencia claramente vista en el rostro del romano general. Fresco y lúcido como su implacables ropajes y armadura bajo la características roja capa de siempre. Material que iba de la mano a su modo de expresión tan controlable y acentuado. Como si muy consciente estuviese de no permitirse perder la calma y hasta la finura ante un inferior a su persona.

―Pero sabes qué, en otras circunstancias no me habría contenido en ordenar que se incendiara hasta la última casa con todos sus habitantes adentro. Borrando así de todo el mapa la pura escoria, rebeldía y traición que este pueblo representa para Roma. ―De que sólo se dirigía a Timon, con el tono alto de dichas palabras, como también siguientes, fue a ser escuchado por la multitud de pobladores amotinados entre las calles y la plaza―. Atención todos, masa de insubordinados. Demás está decir la razón de nuestro enojo y el bien merecido trato que hemos decidido darles en este día. Arrancándoles a su hijos e hijas como un perfecto castigo por el gran acto de rebeldía que se han atrevido a demostrar hacia la nación de Roma. Falta con la que todos sus jóvenes pagarán con sus vidas mientras que a ustedes se les consuman las suyas en medio de la pena.

Con una gran valentía, o tal vez demasiada desesperación, una madura mujer se abre paso entre su gente para dejarse ver ante el general al quien se le dirigió en suplicante tono.

―Por favor, llévense hasta el último clavo que sostienen nuestras casas, pero no a nuestros hijos.

―No, por favor ―le sigue otra mujer que se suma a su espalda―. A nuestros frutos no.

―Por piedad, no nos quiten a nuestros jóvenes ―suplica por otro lado un anciano.

―Les daremos lo que quieran, todas nuestras pescas pero no la tomen en contra de los jóvenes de este pueblo ―grita esta vez un hombre.

―¡Piedad! ―se escucha a coro un grupo de ancianas.

Las voces y las súplicas continuaron sonando por medio minuto más hasta que el líder romano de aquel asalto no estuvo dispuesto a continuar soportándolas.

―¡Silencio! ¡Cállense todos si no quieren terminar envueltos en sus propias mugrientas redes de pesca y arrojados a mar abierto hacia las fauces de tiburones! ―amenaza logrando la calma―. O como este idiota que se ha negado a obedecer ocultando a su inmunda hija ―añade haciendo referencia al padre de la última enfilada joven arrancada de su casa―. Muerto, como el rebelde que es.

―¡NO!

Tarde ya había sido el grito de la ya alejada hija al ver el filo de la espada de un romano cruzar el vientre de su asesinado padre. Mismo fin que le depararía a su madre si no callaba los gritos de dolor que enseguida brotó al ver morir al que era su marido.

Entre tanto el escándalo volvía a ser calmado ante el amenazante filo de las espadas de los romanos que callaban hasta el más lamentoso llanto, un soldado de éstos que se acerca ante el general.

―¿Y bien?

―Nada, señor. No hay rastro de que aquí se encuentre. El pueblo no mentía en ello.

―Me lo imaginaba. Una rata nunca se queda en el huerto que ha profanado.

En búsqueda de una mayor visibilidad, el prepotente general que se adentra en el centro de la plaza rodeada por la mayoría de los pobladores. Y con la más profunda mirada de odio que les podía transmitir, les dice:

―Escúchenme bien todos. Si quieren tener de vuelta a los jóvenes de este pueblo, entréguenos entonces lo que le hemos pedido. De lo contrario, no volverán a saber de ellos jamás.

Las caras de todos los pescadores fueron totales mesclas de desesperanza, temor, confusión e indecisión. Sabían perfectamente que se les estaba pidiendo. Lo que no sabían era de dónde iban a sacar el valor y la fuerza para poder entregarlo. Una cosa sí era segura, la vida de sus hijos e hijas estaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Repugnado de la gentuza que le rodeaba, el general se giró sobre sus talones abandonando la plaza y pueblo mismo a tiempo que era seguido por la marcha de los suyos. Pero antes de seguir calle abajo hacia el muelle donde le esperaba su correspondiente flota de unos dos navíos, se detienen ante Timon para decirle:

―Asegúrate de que veamos esa entrega. Y por tu bien, que no se tarden. No te conviene fallarnos de nuevo. Es lo único que te digo. Entre tanto, trataremos de ser lo más pacientes posible en mar abierto.

…

Lejos de la costa, en un forestal terreno de la misma zona norte del Adriático, la Princesa Guerrera encabezaba una nueva tropa de algunos veinticinco guerreros. Cada uno sobre su caballo. Una selección de hombres entre los que le acompañaron hasta el pueblo de pescadores, como los que anduvo esperando en ésta misma zona costera desde tierra adentro. De eso hacía más de una semana. La meta de ahora era igual a las anteriores. Continuar desplazando sus tropas por toda la región sometida y socorriendo en el camino a cuanta aldea pudiesen necesitar su ayuda.

―Sabes, me hubiese gustado quedarme en la playa ―comenta un soldado a otro para romper el silencio que les envolvía al ser los últimos en la cola de la cabalgata―. La comida marítima de ahí no se veía nada mal. Que pena que poniendo un segundo pie en la arena, ya tuve que ir sacando el primero por esta nueva misión en la que caí envuelto.

―Pues a diferencia tuya, yo ya me moría por salir de ahí ―le responde uno hallado entre la tropa con la que Xena arribó en la costa―. La arena y el caliente sol ya me estaban volviendo loco. Lo mismo que el trabajo. No sé tú, pero prefiero las batallas que el trabajo de un obrero. Pobres de la suma que se quedó ¿Cuántos fueron? Algunos ochenta, ¿cierto? Pobres ochenta diablos. De llevar un mes más en esa costa, terminarán tan rojos y tostados como los mismos camarones que allí se sirven en las mesas.

―Ah, tal vez. Pero con todo y eso para mí serán más unos ochenta bendecidos. Porque a que no me vas a decir que al menos vale la pena sufrir así con tal de ver como hermosas mozas se bañan en la playa durante las tardes y noches. Todas ignorantes de los ojos que las miran. En la única noche en la que allí estuve pude ver a unas cuantas que me alimentaron las pupilas.

―Bah, pues suertudo serás de nacimiento. Porque durante las semanas que allí estuve, apenas tuve tiempo de bañarme yo. El agua salada es algo que realmente odio. Pero no me importa. No me importa porque hace tiempo que tengo reservado mis ojos para un pequeño deseo que me ha entrado ―confiesa con la mirada recta hacia la cabeza de la cabalgata. Su compañero, que se la sigue enseguida y descubre de quien se trataba, simplemente se echa a reír a su lado.

―Te gusta soñar a todo lo alto, eh. ¡Jaja! Dime que estás bromeando. Tienes que estarlo. ¿Desear a la Princesa Guerrera? Ni que fuera Juana la de la aldea.

―Sólo pido verla desnuda. Verla mientras se baña en alguno de esos momentos en los que nos permite descansar y se adentra entre el follaje. ¿En qué otra oportunidad?

―No si primero te ves atravesado por la espada del propio dios de la guerra. La Princesa Guerrera es más que su mujer. Eso todos lo saben. Y si meterse con la mujer de un amigo es malo, meterse con la de un dios sería malísimo.

―Es que sólo mírala ―insistía en su lejano deseo con los ojos sobre la baja espalda de una distanciada de Xena sobre su caballo―. Esa cintura y esas caderas…

Sin haberlo planeado, el amante de la playa comenzó a amar y a entender lo que su soñador compañero le decía. Aceptando en su interior que no era para nada un mal deseo. Adormeciéndose en sus fantasías ambos al grado de no escuchar de primera instancia la orden de descanso de aquélla que los lideraba.

―Acamparemos aquí antes de que anochezca ―dicta Xena bajándose de su corcel para estirar las piernas―. No tiene caso seguir cuando la aldea que buscamos está a medio día más de cabalgata. Mejor comamos y luego descansemos. Y ah, asegúrense de no usar leña que levante tanto humo. No por algo los formé en una tropa regular. La discreción es algo que nos conviene mantener ante un enemigo que no está para nada feliz de los problemas y arrebatos que le hemos causado.

Se hizo cuanto se había ordenado. Nadie en aquella situación se demoraría en cumplir semejantes órdenes sumamente convenientes. Se repartieron quesos y panes. Se asó una carne de la suertuda caza durante el trayecto. Un par de conejos, tres ardillas y unas cinco codornices que se compartieron. Después de eso vino el consumo del buen vino de sus cantimploras y las típicas historias y vivencias de los más habladores. La pura escena de una tropa guerrera de esos tiempos.

Un poco apartada de sus hombres y propia claridad de las fogatas ―como siempre―, Xena rosaba su piedra de afilar sobre la hoja de su espada una y otra vez. Un hábito que le ayudaba a pensar. Y entre tanto lo hacía, llevaba su mirada del filo de su espada a un punto en la nada de lo que fuese que tuviese a su frente. En ese momento, la oscuridad entre la espesa arboleada del bosque en el que acampaba. La espesa negrura, y un lejano rojizo destello entre ella que rápidamente le hizo salir de su embelesamiento. Seguido, se levanta con su espada en mano en dirección a lo que sus ojos vieron.

―Mira, se va ―avisa el amante de la playa al odioso respecto a ésta―. Tal vez se va a asear. ¿No que pensabas seguirla?

―Pues sí. No estaría nada mal intentar…

No llegando a culminar sus optimistas palabas cuando el turno de vigilia que les cae por las espalda a ambos.

―Ey, ustedes dos ―escuchan decirles ―, les toca la siguiente ronda. Y no se duerman.

Uno vio en la cara del otro la desilusión al respecto. El deseo de ambos tendría que esperar. Si es que se cumplía.

Ya adentrada en la oscuridad del bosque, escuchando sólo el crujir de las ramas a sus pies, Xena se mantenía con su espada en alto consciente del posible peligro al que podría enfrentarse. Aunque por otro lado, al intuir y conocer de qué se trataba, más bien era ese peligro el que debía de cuidarse de ella.

―Sal de donde sea que te encuentres. He reconocido tu resplandor divino. Fobos o Deimos, el que sea, muéstrate enseguida.

Unos largos segundos pasaron hasta que la materialización de un cuerpo entre unos árboles se llevó a cabo. Girándosele para verle, Xena distinguió la oscura figura de Fobos.

―Tú, claro.

―Sí, yo ―le contesta el dios.

―¿Se puede saber qué se te perdió por aquí? Ah, Ares te debe de haber enviado. Desde luego. Y tú fielmente le obedeces investigando todo cuando hago con una parte de sus maravillosos guerreros.

―Así es. Nos guste a ambos o no.

Xena sonríe. Verdad era que a ambos le desagradaba que tal orden de Ares tuviese que cumplirse.

―Supongo que Ares se siente más confiado contigo por eso de que en el pasado no llegué a atentar contra ti. Del trío que conformas con Deimos y Discordia, eres el que menos debe de odiarme. ¿O me equivoco?

―Sólo te sigo para velar tus pasos. No para charlar contigo, mujer mortal.

Una vez más, Xena sonríe.

―¿Sabes? Por mí puedes largarte cuando quieras y decirle a Ares que meta su protección donde más le quepa. Que poco ha sido de lo que me ha servido a fin de cuentas.

―Tan poco estoy aquí para servir de paloma mensajera. Y siendo eso todo lo que quería decirme, sí, me largo. Pero sólo a continuar cumpliendo con la orden de mi padre. Velar por tu insignificante vida y… Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay ―se queja al sentir como una de sus orejas era fuertemente tirada de su cabeza.

―¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, bochorno de dios?

De pronto Fobos pasaba de dios a un arrepentido hombre.

―Yo, que debo protegerla y… Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay…

―Mejor vela por ti si te vuelvo a sentir cerca, dios del miedo. Porque entonces sí sabrás lo que es el verdadero pánico. ¿Te quedó claro?

―Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay…

Sin más qué decirle o querer soportarle, Xena que le suelta su casi estirada oreja pero no sin antes regalarle un fuerte empujón.

―¡Lárgate! ―le grita antes de verle desaparecer en su rojizo resplandor. Si otra cosa odiaba de Ares, era que éste la mantuviese supervisada todo el tiempo.

…

En mar abierto, una gran embarcación griega era dirigida hacia la costa próxima y con ella los tripulantes que la abordaban. Una totalidad de unos treinta marinos bajo el mando de su correspondiente capitán. Que aunque no manejaba el timón como uno igual en su rango por ello de no ser un hombre de mar, su capacidad, habilidades y aptitudes como líder le habían permitido cumplir con la misión pedida. Llegar a la costa norte del Adriático y comandar como el general que era, un futuro campamento en un selectivo punto de la región. Un plan que como cualquier otro de su nivel, tendría sus tropiezos. Y al parecer, mucho antes de llevarse a cabo.

En lo alto del mástil principal, un marino observaba el horizonte en búsqueda del punto de desembarco requerido. Rato era el que así llevaba sin poder dar alguna respuesta referente.

―¿Nada todavía? ―pregunta desde la proa un compañero.

―Sólo abiertas playas y espesa vegetación. Ni un rastro de algún bote de pescadores ni mucho menos un pueblo en el que puedan habitar.

En la misma proa, sujeto al barandal que delimitaba la borda, el capitán de aquella flota de marinos en agua y general de ellos mismos en tierra, observaba de igual modo el horizonte próximo atento a la menor señal que le indicase que no se había equivocado de rumbo. De ser así, le habría fallado a su futura reina en el tiempo establecido. Pues él, el tesaliano general Bastián, era quien ella había seleccionado. Y simplemente faltar a su confianza no estaba en sus pensamientos.

―Señor ―se le dirige uno de sus hombres―, hacen días que debíamos de haber llegado a ese pueblo de pescadores. Tal y como lo ordenó la Princesa Guerrera. Y pensaba yo que con eso del mal clima y desvíos de rutas que atravesamos… Pues que… Tal vez podríamos habernos perdido.

―De ninguna manera ―asegura Bastián―. Los mapas dictan claramente que esta es la costa. Lo mismo que las descripciones de la Princesa Guerrera en una de sus respuestas por carta, y propia rápida entrega por aire de una última a manos de un comandante a cargo en la costa. De eso tres días atrás. Donde una de las gaviotas entrenadas que venimos usando no mostró signos de sumo cansancio. A lo sumo no anduvo sobrevolando más de un día. Alzando el vuelo de nuevo al cuarto de hora tras recibir su recompensa.

―Entiendo, capitán… Pero ya hemos sonado una y otra vez los cuernos. Y nadie desde la costa parece poder respondernos.

―Pues sigan sonándolos hasta que reciban nuestra señal y puedan contestarla.

Sin poder ir en contra de la orden de su mayor, el joven guerrero, en ese barco marino, da el mensaje a los sopladores que ya exhaustos hasta el último suspiro, debían de cumplir con el mandato. Soplando el que más fuerzas tenía el largo cuerno de buey como se debía.

Un soplido cortó el aire pero ninguno otro se escuchó responderle desde la costa. Lo mismo que un segundo, un tercero y un cuarto. En la proa todos se intercambiaban miradas y luego las dejaban posadas sobre Bastián. Un quinto soplido seguido de unos tantos más. Nada entre las playas o bosques respondía con sonido igual. La conocida señal de llegada y propia bienvenida.

Unas siguientes horas pasaron y en la tripulación no más quedaba esperar a que el general se diera cuenta de su humano error y accediera por otra ruta. Así llegó la tarde con sus matices naranjas y el aviso de una rápida cena de papas hervidas con panes y queso para acabar en sus correspondientes lechos en el interior de la embarcación. Comunes hábitos que habrían llevado a cabo en esos mismos momentos de no ser porque el destino les tenía preparado otra dificultad más sobre las olas. Totalmente inesperada como el grito del emocionado vigilia ante lo que sus ojos recién captaban.

―¡No estábamos en error! ¡Puerto a la vista!

― ¡¿Qué dices?! ―le costó creer a su compañero, ahora en la popa junto al guía del timón, en nombre de todos.

―¿Estás seguro? ―dudaba otro cerca del estribor.

―¡Lo hemos encontrado! ―seguía gritando jubiloso el vigilia desde lo alto.

―Yo sigo sin ver nada ―protestaba uno más en el lado del babor.

―¡Sí! ¡Cierto es! ―respaldaba desde la proa quien había discutido con su capitán y justamente aún permanecía a su lado―. Puedo ver unos muelles y propio poblado. ¡Tiene que ser ése! ¡Hemos llegado! ―Y mirando a su capitán―: Perdone me usted, señor. Por haber dudado de su conocimiento.

―Todos dudaron, guerrero. Hasta yo mismo ―confiesa éste sintiendo un peso menos sobre su cuerpo. Compartiendo la misma alegría que sus demás hombres―. Ahora sí ―entona para todos―. Vuelvan a sonar los cuernos. En conjunto. Que esta vez alguien de los nuestros nos debe de dar una respuestas.

Con más ánimo y fuerzas que antes, los dos sopladores que habían en la embarcación llenaron sus pulmones de aire para dejarlo salir en el sonoro ruido que brotaba de aquellos cuernos. Largo y penetrante. Tanto que las gaviotas que ya se encontraban echadas sobre altas rocas y acantilados cercanos hubieron de alzar el vuelo sorprendidas.

Segundos después de la ruidosa señal, el romper de las olas contra el barco fue lo único que volvió a escucharse. Ninguna respuesta brotó de la playa destinada a anclar.

―Una vez más ―ordena Bastián.

Suenan los cuernos de nuevo, y al parecer nadie en la costa que quería responderles. Las interrogantes regresan entre los tripulantes y una cortante y fría brisa que les llena la cabeza de preocupaciones.

―¿Será este otro pueblo? ―se inquieta un poco el mismo sujeto ante su general―. ¿Capitán? ¿General Bastián?

Para Bastián aquello no le podía ser posible. Tenía que haber una respuesta. Y llegó. En la avanzada, llegando a distinguir con más nitidez la costa de pescadores, también visualizaron algo que les dejó helada la cálida sangre de sus venas. Pues sobre lo alto de un acantilado en la playa, yacía la respuesta del por qué nunca se les respondió a la señal.

El terror y el pánico no tardó en invadir a todos los tripulantes aun cuando los mismos dioses portadores de semejante males de descontrol no se hallaban cerca.

Con una expresión congelada, el general Bastián se quedó hundido en el mismo desconcierto que poseían sus hombres. Mas como líder que era, más le valía salir de él para poder enfrentar junto con sus hombres lo que significaba el mal divisado y los efectos con los que se arrastraba. Y que justamente se acercaba a espaldas de ellos. Ya que no saliendo de la sorpresa que el destino les reservó sobre el acantilado, una segunda que se les aparece por medio de dos embarcaciones enemigas perfectamente reconocidas a estribor.

―¡Romanos! ―gritan a coro unos, entendiendo en nombre de todos lo que eso significaba. Aún en la proa, Bastián comprende del mismo modo lo que eso significaba. Lo que eso explicaba.

―Órdenes, capitán ―le trata de sacar de su sorpresivo estado su cercano interlocutor. Y sin tener que rogarle de nuevo por algún mandato, Bastián que se hace oír en toda a embarcación.

―¡Completo giro a babor! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡Abandonar la costa enseguida y perdernos en el mar si es preciso!

…

Debían de hallarse próximos a la aldea buscada en aquella avanzada mañana en la que todos se despertaron para seguir a su respetable líder. La Princesa Guerrera. Manteniendo todos los ojos bien abiertos para detectar la menor señal de habitantes. Cabalgando a llevadero paso y con paciencia hacia la misma. Mostrándose en la orilla de una abierta charca alimentada por un río. En donde algunas cinco jóvenes lavaban ropajes y sábanas. Todas conversando una con las otras sobre planes y sueños. Completamente ignorantes de que eran observadas por toda una tropa de guerreros desde un terreno superior con altos árboles.

―Son aldeanas ―se exaltó un poco un guerrero al lado de Xena―. Unas simples e indefensas jovencillas.

Atrás, el resto de la tropa coincidió entusiasmadamente en lo mismo. Aparte de ver a una ruta directa hacia la aldea de una buena vez, también veían las humedecidas y transparentadas ropas de las jóvenes y lo que de bajo cubrían.

―Exacto ―dijo Xena―. Y por lo mismo todos aguardarán aquí y mantendrán ocultas sus horribles caras de matones mientras yo me encargo de ellas. ―Sin que nadie se atreviera a preguntar u objetar, Xena se bajó de su caballo y comenzó a desprenderse de sus poderosas armas y propia armadura. Quedándose únicamente con su ajustado y cortísimo vestido blanco de lino que muchas veces llevaba bajo sus ropajes de cuero. Más en esos días calurosos de verano.

Sobre sus caballos, la tropa entera se mantuvo con la boca bien cerrada pero con los ojos más que abiertos. Siéndoles claro que su líder sólo trataba de no asustar a las jóvenes al desprenderse de su atuendo de guerrera. Decisión que les pareció sumamente perfecta. Más cuando alimentaban su vista al mismo tiempo.

Ignorante también ―o tal vez indiferente― de las penetrantes miradas que le daban sus hombres mientras se dirigía rumbo a las jóvenes, Xena bajó silenciosamente por rocas y pendiente hasta llegar al lago donde yacían las muchachas. Rodeando el mismo para acercarse y ser vista. Sorprendiendo a las jóvenes de todos modos pese a su intento de parecer lo más normal posible.

―Tranquilas, no pretendo hacerles nada. Sólo quiero hablar.

Cada chica se intercambió una mirada extrañada.

―Pues puede que te creamos. Pareces una superviviente de algún ataque.

Sobre el terreno elevado, la mayoría de los guerreros de Xena se llevó las manos a la boca e inflaron sus cachetes en un intento de contener las risas que le provocó el comentario de la aldeana. Mirando bien a su Princesa Guerrera, con todo su cabello enmarañado, sudorosa piel junto con rastros de una leve suciedad por la falta de un adecuado baño; simplemente aquella chica no podía haber encontrado mejor comparación.

―Gracias por la comparación, querida ―le dijo Xena sonriente sin la menor muestra de molestia―. Ahora, díganme, dónde yace su pueblo o aldea. Quisiera que me guiaran hasta él.

―Primero decirnos quién eres ―se adelantó una segunda más desconfiada―. No es común que una mujer como tú vagabundee sola por un bosque y menos… Menos en esas fachas ―demarcó con una lastimera mirada hacia la poca vestimenta de Xena.

―Sí, ¿quién eres y de dónde vienes? ¿Acaso has sufrido algún percance mientras viajabas y ahora yaces perdida y sin rumbo? Estos tiempos son tiempos de pura guerra. Llueven más flechas que agua y ya casi nadie encuentra como guarecerse de sus mortales puntas.

―Sólo llévenme con su gente y allá todos podrán saber cuanto quieran de mí. Sobre todo cuando tengo algo que proponerles para guarecerse de esas guerras mismas de las que hablas.

Una vez más las chicas se intercambiaron miradas.

―¿Proponernos tú alguna medida de… protección? ¿Tú, que no pareces ni poder más con tu alma? ―cuestionó la desconfiada.

Algo chocada por el comentario, Xena continuó siendo más que paciente con la situación. Hasta que una de las que había permanecido callada hasta el momento le hizo acrecer sus esperanzas.

―Bueno, ya ―pidió una cuarta―. Si nos les importa, yo no tengo problemas de llevarla a mi casa y brindarle atenciones. ¡Mírenla! La pobrecita se ve que no la ha pasado nada bien. Tal vez tenga hambre.

Ayudándose un poco más, Xena puso su más lastimera cara para contribuir a su papel.

―Esta bien ―aceptó la primera que había hablado―. Pero antes, será mejor que te prestemos algo para que te cubras mejor o levantarás más que miradas cuando lleguemos a nuestra aldea.

Xena sonrió por el comentario y sin problemas fue a aceptar la pieza de ropa que se le tendía. Cuando en eso, el crujir de unas rocas y choque de unas rocas contra las aguas del estanque alertó a las jóvenes mirando todas hacia arriba. Llegando a ver entre la vegetación a varios rostros de hombres armados sobre sus caballos. Sin más ni más, todas salieron espantadas sin importarles las ropas lavadas que dejaban.

―¡Son guerreros! ―se espantó la última que se las había dado de generosa.

―¡Es una trampa! ―indicó la desconfiada con una mala mirada hacia Xena antes de tomar de la mano a la que había permanecido en silencio en todo momento. La menor de todas al parecer pariente suya.

―¡Corran todas!

De pie, y con la prenda que le habían ofrecido, Xena no se inmutó ni en tratar de detener a las chicas. Brindar una mirada asesina a sus hombres fue su prioridad en ese instante. Los muy fisgones habían sobrecargado con sus pesos el borde del barranco en el que estaban posados y casi ocurre un accidente mayor al resbalar uno cuando el terreno comenzó a ceder bajo sus pies.

El acercamiento de las chicas había salido mal. Pero no por ello significaba que no encontrarían la aldea jamás. Bastó una media hora más de trayecto para hallarlas a fin de cuentas. El único problema para Xena era que lo que había tratado de evitar sucedió de todos modos. Los aldeanos le recibieron con suma desconfianza y antipatía por más que se les indicaba que no se les quería hacer daño.

―Aquí no se les ha perdido nada. Sigan su camino si no quieren que nuestros perros les desbaraten las patas a sus corceles y luego los pescuezos a ustedes al caer de éstos ―amenazó un alto y fornido aldeano con una hacha a la mano. Y no mentía. Entre la masa de varones que formaban, varios sostenían una o dos cuerdas con rabiosos perros similares a lobos. Con una rápida mirada, se contaban más de doce canes. Y con una más a fondo, otra docena más podría decirse que se hallaba impaciente de que les soltaran de sus postes a la entrada del pueblo.

―Podrán ser guerreros, pero nosotros les superamos en números y también estamos armados. Vayan a hacerse de otra aldea de gente menos lista que sí caiga en sus trampas. Porque los que aquí habitamos, nada que nos place entregar nuestros recursos y mismas vidas a unos mercenarios como ustedes.

―No somos mercenarios ―declara la fémina voz de Xena al abrirse paso a caballo entre su también montada tropa. Aún permanecía sin su vestimenta de guerrera aunque sí se había molestado en colocarse al estilo mediterráneo el manto verde olivo que le habían cedido las jóvenes. Cubriendo un hombro y dejando al otro descubierto. Lo mismo que una pierna mientras que la otra no. Al verle los hombres de la aldea los comentarios fueron y vinieron. Hasta que uno se atrevió a decir:

―No, tú eres la zorra que esta manada de desgraciados usa para atraer sus presas ―insultó un segundo con una larga daga para costar maleza en sus manos―. Dinos, ¿qué pretendías hacer con cinco de nuestras jóvenes? ¿Transformarlas en la segura zorrilla que eres?

El comentario fue bastante chocante pero Xena apenas se limitó a cerrar uno de sus puños para volverlo a abrir liberando en ello la leve incomodidad producida. Estaba consciente de que el papel que desempeñaba no siempre le sería fácil por más benignas que fuesen sus intenciones.

―Entiendo que pueda pensar algo así. Pero déjeme decirle que se equivoca grandemente. Más no voy a perder el tiempo intentando convencerle con palabras. Sino con hechos. En donde puedan ver y confirmar la gran ayuda que podría proveerles a sus vidas si aceptan que se les brinde. No son la primera aldea que visito con iguales intenciones y espero que no sea la última.

Ante lo escuchado, los aldeanos de pronto no supieron qué responder. Excepto uno. Uno de señorial edad que pasó al frente con la mirada fija sobre Xena.

―Por nosotros tú y tus hombres pueden largarse por donde mismo vinieron para no volver jamás ―dijo―. No somos gente de tomar riesgos innecesarios. Menos uno como el que tú y tus hombres puedan causarnos. Márchate de una vez que no seremos títeres de cuales quiera que sean tus planes en los que no estamos dispuestos a arriesgar nuestras cabezas.

No eran sus oídos. Esa aldea le saldría un tanto difícil de tratar.

―¿A caso la conoces? ―pregunta un sujeto al que acaba de expresar lo último dictado.

―Sólo he oído hablar de ella en los últimos días. Al igual todos ―responde. Ahí, todos vuelven a brindarle una mirada más evaluadora―. Es ella, la mujer guerrera que viene liderando ejércitos desde la vieja Grecia. Una humana para unos, y una leyenda del pasado para otros. Lo que sea, debe irse. O sólo traerá una ola de sangre a nuestro pueblo.

Como explicaba el maduro hombre, en el pueblo ya le conocían de oídos. Por lo mismo, de pronto todos comenzaron a ser un poco más cuidadosos.

―¿Te refieres a…?

―La Princesa Guerrera ―culmina el señorial sujeto ante uno más joven que con indicios de nervios quiso asegurarse en nombre de todos de que en realidad se hallaban frente a una increíble leyenda del pasado. Identificada más en el presente como la preciada mano del dios de la guerrera y su misma figura representativa en la tierra.

En acto instintivo, con los medios que usaban como armas, todos apuntaron más rectamente hacia Xena y sus hombres.

―Oh, el rechazo va en aumento luego de conocerme.

―Márchate, mujer. Guerrera, princesa, reina, leyenda y hasta diosa si eres. No nos interesa nada que puedas ofrecernos. Suficiente tenemos con saber lo que le ha ido pasando a muchos de los que en esta calurosa estación han ido aceptando tus tratos.

―No creo que liberarse de una opresión enemiga y mejorar sus vidas sea objeto de menosprecio. Porque justamente eso es lo que he ido brindando en toda la región.

―Pues ve a darte la vuelta de nuevo por donde ya has pasado, mujer guerrera ―le sugiere el señorial sujeto―. Y verás lo que realmente has provocado. Porque por más espíritu de liberación que se tenga, Roma todavía sigue siendo el imperio que es y nosotros los sometidos que la mantienen en pie.

―Tienes la actitud que muestran todos los cobardes ―le reprime Xena ya un tanto poco paciente.

―Cobarde, tal vez. Pero con la cabeza aún unida a su cuerpo. Lástima que muchos en otros por esta región ya no continúen conservando la suya por seguir tus influencias de revelación y promesas de libertad luego de que te fuiste.

―¿De dónde sacas lo que dictas? Me he encargado de plantar la seguridad que proveen mis tropas en cada paso.

Más que comenzar a chocarle lo que escuchaba, Xena de pronto pasaba a cruzar el tramo entre la furia y la preocupación. Última emoción que compartían sus hombres con una entremezcla de incredulidad. Conocían la planificación de su líder como que ellos mismos eran parte de ésta.

―Princesa ―se le acerca uno de sus hombres esperando alguna orden suya ante el silencio en el que había caído ésta―. No creo que sea cierto lo que dice ese hombre, pero si quiere liberar dudas, puedo salir con otro compañero para averiguarlo.

Xena se mantuvo seria y con los labios pegados por unos segundos más hasta que se decide decirle:

―No, acudiremos todos al campamento principal. Después de todo ―alza la voz― aquí no tenemos nada que hacer. Bien que así no los han dado a entender ―habla con los dientes apretados―. La cobardía es algo con lo que no me mezclo y a lo que menos me presto. Y si lo que dicen y por lo que temen es cierto, honor y gloria para esos que han perecido luchando. En cambio aquí la cobardía permanecerá hasta después de sus tumbas por haber querido vivir doblegados. ―Con eso, se desprende del manto verde que las jóvenes le habían dejado en las manos y con gran coraje lo arroja al suelo. De inmediato gira su caballo y le pone en marcha―. ¡Vámonos!

Rato después, la joven que le había tendido el manto lo recoge del suelo mirando por donde se había ido la tropa.

…

Muy distante de la tierra, en lo alto del Olimpo el Crónida padre Zeus yacía en su trono de siempre tan inmóvil y sereno como de costumbre en esas últimas décadas que se sumaban al tiempo. Navegando entre sus pensamientos o ido en la nada. Como fuese, nunca podía permanecer en tal trance por largo tiempo. Los eventos del cielo y la tierra eran cosas por las que debía de mantenerse informado como soberano de todos los dioses y hombres que entre los suyos era. Sobre todo en esas que implicaba el futuro. En especial el de ellos como dioses y todo cuanto pudiese afectarlo.

Como era común en toda puerta antigua y pesada, el soberano le escucha los goznes sonar en cuanto fue abierta en su sala con lentitud. Adentrándose por ésta su fiel hijo Hermes con noticias que contar. Alado que le brinda una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza al abrir y cerrar tras de sí. Para flotar por el suelo hasta el frente de su padre y posar sus pies sobre el lustroso piso.

―Te escucho.

―Podría decirse que todo continúa con su curso según los hados ―habla Hermes―. Aunque podría decirse también que unos últimos acontecimientos mantienen indecisa la balanza una vez más entre la voluntad de Ares sobre la tierra.

―Explícate.

―No hay mucho que explicar, padre. Basta con que veas en las aguas de tu miradero lo que en estos momentos rodea a la Princesa Guerrera. ―De pronto Zeus ponía más atención―. De seguir las aguas el curso por el que han girado, el destino no tardará en conspirar en contra de su frágil mortalidad. La atmósfera en la que la Princesa Guerrera se envuelve no ha de pintar nada bien para ella ni para nadie que estuviese en su lugar. Digamos que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veremos correr un gran peligro mortal sin que nosotros hayamos puesto un solo dedo. Uno mismo que ella sola se ha fabricado. Como siempre, lo único que podría socorrerla sería Ares. Si es que llega a tiempo.

Zeus, apretó con sus puños el posa brazos de su asiento antes de preguntar:

―¿Y dónde está él?

―Donde sea que esté y halla estado, se ha escurrido bien de mis alas.

Apenas terminando Hermes de dar su pobre respuesta, la puerta de doble hoja que se abre nuevamente. Con bastante estruendo si se era más descriptivo. Dando paso con pesado andar a una perfectamente reconocida alta y corpulenta figura. Que si bien no se mostraba a su real tamaño o forma natural, sino una más humanizada, de igual forma podría ganarse miradas bastante intimidadoras y sumamente curiosas. Como directo a sus profundos ojos azul marino y a sus ropas de igual tono que se entremezclaban con su cabello negro cerúleo.

―Tal vez yo sí pueda darte noticias de él ―comenta el recién llegado con potente voz―. Y de paso prevenirte de una calamidad que se avecina tanto para humanos como dioses. Una que precisamente tu adorado hijo de la guerra abrirá al mundo.

Sin Zeus y Hermes salir de la sorpresa de la inesperada visita ni mucho menos precisar o imaginar cuál sería la nueva tragedia que el señor de la guerra traería para esta vez, desde el exterior que se escucha una carrera de pasos y al cabo de unos segundos, sus autores que fatigados se muestran. Artemisa y Apolo.

―Padre ―dicta la fémina de la luna―, perdónanos―. No quiso esperar a que le recibieses.

―Intentamos detenerle pero…

Suponiendo como debían de haberse dado las cosas, Zeus que levanta una de sus manos para implantar el silencio. Luego dirige su mirada al recién llegado para decirle:

―¡Cuántos siglos sin verte, Océano! Titán de las aguas.

…

Con una sonrisa bastante satisfactoria en su rostro, Ares se servía una segunda copa de vino en su despacho con sumos aires de cerebración. Era tanto su júbilo, que poco le faltaba para flotar por el piso como su medio hermano Hermes. Rato era el que sólo así llevaba hasta que se le fueron tocadas las puertas.

_Tock, tock, tock. _

―Adelante, mi bella rosa ―concede admirando el lustre de la copa de oro en la que bebía a la luz que se colaba por una de las ventanas―. Sentí tu aroma de jardín desde que te reapareciste a medio pasillo. Sabes que puedes hacerlo aquí cada vez que te llamo.

―Tengo por costumbre respetar la privacidad ―dicta una Perséfone que se acerca con su sordo paso de costumbre―. Nunca se sabe con exactitud qué cosas podrías estar haciendo tú en esta parte de tu templo palaciego.

Con una ceja alzada y una boca media abierta y algo de lado, Ares se siente tomado un poco con la guardia baja ante las palabras de su querida prima hermana. Mas como era natural en él, se ríe de su propio desconcierto y colocando la copa en una alta mesilla, se apresura en tirar una de las suyas según lo que creía haber captado.

―Jeje. O soy yo o entendí tu indirecta. ¿Es que te incomodaría a caso cacharme en algo intenso? ―le cuestiona acortando la distancia a escasas pulgadas entre ambos.

―Yo pensaba en algo que, dado tu poca falta de vergüenza, podría resultarte muchísimo más intimo.

Ares sonríe inconteniblemente una vez más. Y atreviéndose a echar hacia atrás unos cobrizos mechones de su pariente, seguido de un desliz de sus pesadas manos sobre sus hombros, le vuelve a preguntar:

―¿Y qué para ti podría ser demasiado íntimo para mí?

―Perséfone no se preocupó en ponerle un alto a las ligeras manos del más lujurioso de todos los dioses. Estaba segura que con la respuesta impediría que estas llegasen a sus caderas.

―Llorar.

Como predijo, Ares se quedó frisado por unos momentos hasta terminar distanciándose con un rápido giro. Ahora sí podía decir que había sido tomado con la guardia bastante baja.

―Por Gea, Pers. ―Le da la cara con una media sonrisa en su rosto como alguien que quiere dejar saber que no es cierto lo que le han dicho―. ¿Otra vez diciendo estupideces? Últimamente como que andas muy clavada con eso de las emociones. ¿Planeas a caso cambiarte de título de diosa terrenal a sentimental?

―Piensa lo que quieras. Eres tan libre de hacerlo como el de reservarte si lo que digo son o no unas estupideces realmente. ―Leve chocante instante para Ares―. Ahora, me vas a decir para qué te urgía que viniera a verte.

―Sí, mejor me apuro en decirte. Hoy estás muy lanzada. ―Va de regreso por su copa y llenándola continúa―. ¿Quieres? ―le ofrece a sabiendas de que se negaría. Precisamente―. Bien. Pues… adivina qué tengo en mi poder. ―Perséfone no despegó los labios para responder. Y no precisamente porque no supiera. Simplemente no podía creerlo―. Se parece mucho a ésta que tengo en mis manos. Diría que son de la misma especie o algo así.

―¿La encontraste? ¿La Copa de Higía, la encontraste?

―Así es mi queridísima amiga. Completamente entera. Y ahora es toda mía ―deja saber con orgullo y complacencia. Tirando de la gruesa silla frente a su mesa repleta de pergaminos en la que se sienta totalmente tirado y de piernas abiertas para luego tomar un siguiente sorbo de su copa de vino.

―¿Y dónde está?

―Segura, no fue nada fácil hacerme de ella. Me costó más de lo que imaginaba. Pero al fin y al cabo logré obtenerla. No más te digo, que si vez a Higía primero que yo, dile que he encontrado también su maldita mascota. Convertida en todo un maldito culebrón que casi me traga varias veces. Y que si sigue con vida luego del violento derrumbe en el que lo dejé, podría ir a reclamarle por haberse quedado con la copita prácticamente para él.

―Ares, ¿me estás hablando en serio? Y si es así, ¿no te importa acaso que en el Olimpo sepan que posees semejante objeto?

―Nah. Al cabo que ya deben de saber. Hubieron testigos. Una estúpida oceánide que protegía junto al culebrón de Higía la copa por no sé ni cuantos siglos.

―¿Una oceánide? ¿Cuál?

―Ja, y me preguntas a mí. Con las miles que hay.

―¿Qué tenía que ver una entidad de su tipo con un instrumento de sanación con la Copa de Higía?

―Nada. El titán de su padre que le dio ese trabajo por algo ahí de un maligno poder que se abriría al mundo y demás. Ja, ¿qué cosa más mala que yo podría existir? ―Se echa a reír de nuevo.

Pensativa, Perséfone no puede imitarle.

―¿Algo relativo a la copa? No sé, yo en tú lugar me preocuparía.

―Pamplinas. Puros mitos de siempre. Como si el mundo no tuviese suficiente con nosotros los dioses. ―Buscando mayor comodidad, se gira de lado para subir una de sus piernas al posa manos de su asiento. Todo sin dejar de darle sorbos a su ya casi vacía copa ―. Pero bueno, no te llamé para hablarte de mi aventura en el monte Gárgaro donde casi me tragan. Sino de los preparativos para la pronta inmortalización de mi preciada Xena.

―Me lo imaginaba.

―Ya tengo el cuenco donde se desarrollará la poción pero me faltan los esenciales ingredientes.

―La mitad del trabajo.

―Y como siempre, tú me ayudarás a completarlo.

…

El miedo les tenía los nervios de punta. De todas formas proseguían a toda marcha sobre sus caballos de carga. Bestias más acostumbradas al peso sobre sus lomos que a la rapidez de sus patas. Lo mismo que a ellos como vigilias respecto a mensajeros. Pues precisamente por un mensaje a llevar es que se encontraban lejos de su pueblo en esos momentos. Desplazándose desde la costa a tierra adentro. Donde si sus conocimientos del territorio e indicaciones no le fallaban, darían con lo que buscaban. El campamento principal de las fuerzas de la Princesa Guerrera. Hallado entre el margen costero y montañoso para poder suplir a las demás divisiones y aldeas aliadas con igual balance.

―¿Seguro que es por aquí esta vez? ―preguntaba uno al otro―. Ya nos hemos perdido unas cinco veces. Y los dos supuestos días que nos iba a tomar el viajecito éste, ya vamos por cuatro y medio. ¿No se supone que conocías el camino? Por ello te eligieron principalmente.

.―Ya cállate. Me tienes harto desde que salimos.

Como el terreno por donde andaban se le hacía familiar, aflojaron el paso de sus caballos para una mejor observación del área.

―¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Timon dijo que lleváramos el mensaje lo más rápido posible. Y ya sabes cómo se pone ante las excusas. Además, en el pueblo todos yacen impacientes porque…

―Timon y el pueblo se pueden ir por la borda si quieren. Yo lo único que deseo es acabar con el maldito problema que tenemos con los romanos y poder recuperar mi vida normal. Llena de las buenas ganancias que me proveen mis dos barcos pesqueros y propia taberna, como también los beneficios que saco de los tratos del prepotente de Timon.

―Ja, pues en la que vivimos, mucho tendríamos si conservamos nuestras cabezas después del trato. Yo no creo que los romanos se queden tranquilos luego de esto. Ni ellos, ni los de acá ―añade con un ademán de su cabeza hacia el frente.

Sin poder aguantarlo, el indicado materialista que gira sus ojos más hastiado de la cuenta.

―Escucha ―le dice―. Si no estás de acuerdo con el plan, puedes ir largándote por donde mismo venimos y discutirlo con Timon a ver qué te dice. Por lo que a mí respecta, yo sí ansío a acabar con el problema que tenemos así tenga que correr la sangre de quien sea.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, los dos mensajeros se dedicaron a subir hasta una cima donde esperaban ver el levantamiento militar que buscaban. Y así fue. Ahora lo que les restaba era llevar el mensaje.

…

Apenas se detuvo el galope de los corceles que montaban. Llegando a cabalgar hasta en las noches y bajo otro raro aguacero de la estación. La urgencia de dar con el campamento más cercano era lo primordial en aquellos momentos. Una urgencia para Xena. Quien ya no soportaba ni un minuto más la duda que le plantó el pasado pueblo que les negó la bienvenida. Recorriendo el mismo tramo donde la vuelta le tomó mucho menos que la ida. Regresando hacia el sur y propias colindancias con la costa. Pero no era a las playas, de donde partió, su meta era la propia instalación del campamento buscado. En terreno más tierra adentro que un ambiente costero.

En cuanto divisó un fuerte en construcción y tiendas en su interior, desde el alto terreno en el que se dio en asomada con su tropa, bajó precipitadamente su corcel por la cierra valiéndole poco si sus hombres le seguían a mismo trote con los suyos. Mucho más cuando lo escuchado en el pasado pueblo daba signos de ser cierto. A medida que se iba acercando, señales de batallas y pérdidas se le presentaban por donde quiera que sus ojos mirasen. Sin tener que preguntar, ya recibía las respuestas.

Rápidas marchas de aquí para allá, gritos de guerreros y pobladores heridos, caballos ensillados con apuro y discusiones de informes de batalla por doquier. Tan alta era la ocupación allí, que apenas notaron que ella, la Princesa Guerrera, pasaba con su caballo entre ellos. Cuando se suponía que su primera visita al lugar iba a demorar toda una luna más.

Tras deducir y confirmar con sus ojos lo evidente, sólo le quedaba encarar a quien debía de explicarle todo. Y que al juzgar por el semblante que ella llevaba, más le valía que tuviese unas buenas explicaciones para todo.

―Rápido, después de los golpes que hemos tenido no nos queda más que tratar de remediarlos hasta donde más sea posible ―casi le gritaba un sujeto de cobrizo cabello a otros a su frente―. Con hoy llevamos cuatro aldeas atacadas por romanos y no podemos darnos el lujo de que la suma vaya en aumento. Ya no damos abasto para tanta gente herida. Es sumamente fundamental que se refuerce el círculo y no recaigan las alianzas formadas en la región o…

―O tu cabeza va llegar rodando hasta el mal a puras patadas de mis botas ―le finalizó la inesperada voz de una molesta de Xena. Al percatarse de su presencia, todos se giraron hacia su frente sin poder creer que allí estuviera.

―Princesa Guerrera ―le nombra con el corazón en la boca el que hasta hace unos segundos daba órdenes―. Qué sorpresa el tenerla aquí. No la esperábamos hasta después de una semana ―indicó pasándose nerviosamente la mano por su corta barba de mismo tono cobrizo.

―Sí, así esperaba que fuera. Pero ya ves como tu ineficiente trabajo me ha traído de vuelta. '

―¿Mi ineficiente trabajo? Yo…

―¿Qué fue lo que le pedí, comandante?

―Que…

―Que protegiera la región. Y que tuviese a todos los guerreros bajo su mando para hacerlo. Tanto los que posee en este campamento, como los que se hayan repartidos por la región.

―Y así lo anduve haciendo pero…

―¿Seguro? Cuatro aldeas atacadas por romanos no es prueba de ello, comandante.

Como si no le tuviera nervioso con sus preguntas, Xena también le rodeaba con una incierta mirada.

―Es que todo ha sido de repente. Hace dos semanas supimos de una aldea atacada y hace tan sólo cinco días de tres más. Los romanos simplemente no han podido aguantarse los levantamientos y…

―¡Y nada! ―grita abofeteándole en el acto.

El grito y la cachetada de Xena cortó enseguida las palabras de su comandante, como también las respiraciones de la compañía. Tan alto y estruendoso había sido, que quien alrededor no se había percatado de la presencia de la Princesa Guerrera en el campamento, lo acabó haciendo al escucharla.

Se tuvo que llevar una mano a la sien para controlarse el palpitante pulso de una vena en ese lugar. La falla con la que comenzaba a lidiar le era sumamente intolerable.

―¿Cuáles fueron? Las aldeas atacadas, ¿cuáles fueron?

Recuperando el valor, el comandante que le responde:

―Tres pequeñas villas al este y la productiva aldea de rebaños y ganados en los llanos.

Al saber de esta última, Xena cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Esa última aldea había sido una de las primeras y más cordiales con su causa con las que trató.

―¿Sobrevivientes?

―Apenas hemos podido dar con la mitad en cada una. Generalmente los vamos encontrado diseminados entre los bosques cercanos a sus desbastados hogares. Los que puede ver entre nosotros son la suma de todos ellos. Los que acceden a ser escoltados hasta aquí. Entre quinientas personas que tenemos a nuestro resguardo. Emparejado al número de guerreros que se mantiene en este campamento.

Mientras le escuchaba, también trataba de buscar una solución al problema.

―Princesa ―proseguía el comandante―. Sé que esta noticia le ha causado un gran disgusto, pero es imposible mantener impenetrable nuestras defensas. Según los sobrevivientes de una villa, los romanos que le atacaron fueron el refuerzo de unos que habían bajado del norte a cobrarles impuestos y que nuestras fuerzas desboronaron. Con esto, fueron cayendo las siguientes dos cercanas luego de que las tropas allí dejadas se les descubriera su ubicación y fuesen burladas. Nunca ha sido difícil para los romanos sacarle la información precisa a pobres aldeanos. Por ello es que creemos que el cuarto ataque giró hacia la aldea de rebaños más al centro. Los romanos debieron de enterarse de que ellos también…

―Cállate ―le soltó Xena ya falta de paciencia aunque no por ello recurrió al desesperante grito―. Realmente no me importa el cómo pasaron las cosas. Sino el cómo van a remediarse. Así que escúcheme bien, sino quiere pasar el resto de su vida como asistente de un herrero o el pela verduras del campamento, procure que el general Bastián encuentre las cosas bastante restauradas. ―Xena se cruza de brazos como quien se percata de que ha entrado en un tema de interés―. Y hablando de él, ¿algún comunicado de que al fin ha desembarcado en el pueblo pesquero de la costa? Porque ya debería de haber llegado.

―No que sepamos, Princesa Guerrera. La última carta que recibimos del lugarteniente de la tropa instalada en esa playa fue hace poco más de una semana y no notificaba desembarco alguno de nuestras fuerzas.

―¿Hace poco más de una semana, dices? ¿Y no te dio con escribir de nuevo? ―prácticamente reclamó tensando nuevamente las expresiones de su rostro.

―Eh, pues sí. Hace tres días exactamente pero ninguna ave nos ha traído una respuesta. Hoy en la noche pensaba hacer otra carta para…

―¡Comandante! ¡Comandante! ―Un joven guerrero, más bien cadete, se acercaba corriendo mientras clamaba por el indicado. Ya para cuando le tuvo presente, no parecía estar consciente de que éste ya podía escucharle―. Comandante…. ―La carrera y los gritos le habían dejado sumamente fatigado―. Señor… Tiene que saber que…

―Habla de una buena vez, escuincle ―descarga el comandante su mal día en el pobre muchacho.

―Los han atacado también. Al pueblo costero lo han... ―Inevitable le fue interrumpirse de nuevo. Pero esta vez no se debió a su fatiga. Sino a la reconocida presencia femenina que detectaron sus ojos detrás de su comandante.

―Termina lo que estabas diciendo ―le exhorta Xena dando unos pasos hacia delante y con unas expresiones para nada gratas hacia lo que se informaba.

El joven guerrero daba a entender que se le había ido el habla. Y que sus ojos se habían quedado congelados sobre la figura de la Princesa Guerrera. Una mujer mucho más alta que él. La líder que a todos comandaba y que nunca había tenido tan de cerca. Lo menos que imaginaba para ese día es que la tendría a sólo pies de distancia.

―Decía que el pueblo de pescadores ha sido atacado. Dos pobladores alegan que también por romanos.

―¡¿Qué dices?! ―Se negaba a creerlo el comandante―. No hemos visto ni la menor señal de humo en la costa―. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dictas? ¿Por qué en vez de esos pobladores no vino en persona un mensajero de la tropa?

Más que quemarse, el comandante juraba que era desintegrado por los ojos de la Princesa Guerrera. Por su parte, Xena contuvo la furia entre sus puños y cerros los ojos antes de decir:

―Creo que ya sabemos porque no se tuvo respuesta, comandante.

―Princesa Guerrera, lo que sea que haya pasado lo investigaremos y…

A Xena le bastó con levantar una de sus manos para hacerle callar sin tocarle. Luego de eso, se concentró en el joven guerrero.

―Llévame con esos dos aldeanos ahora.

―Lo siento, pero ya no están. Se fueron hace un cuarto de hora luego de que nos dieran el aviso a mi compañero y a mí en la cima donde velábamos. Querían hablarle personalmente con usted pero al parecer les mentimos al decirle que no estaba.

―Te dijeron algo más.

―Sólo que esperan que llegue cuanto ante sea posible.

Unos momentos de silencio.

―Bien, veré si les doy alcance mientras de paso me dirijo a su pueblo ahora mismo. Sírveme de algo, muchachito. Todo el que tenga su trasero sobre el lomo de un caballo y esté listo para partir, que me siga ―dicta Xena dirigiéndose hacia un nuevo corcel puesto el que usado para viajar hasta allí se hallaba más que agotado.

―Sí, señora nuestra ―aceptó al instante el joven antes de irse a gritar por todos lados lo ordenado.

―Espere, Princesa Guerrera. ―La nombrada continuó con su camino como si no escuchara al comandante―. Xena, apenas saldrás con una buena tropa. No sabemos realmente lo que ha pasado.

―Claro que sí sabemos. Cometí el gran error de dejar a un perfecto inútil en la administración de todas las fuerzas que he plantado en esta región. Así que despídete hasta de tu cargo de gran comandante. No esperaré a que llegue Bastián. Ahora mismo me vas buscando como ir largándote rumbo a Tracia.

…

Le tomó poco menos de los exactos dos días que conllevaba el tramo hacia el pueblo costero de pescadores. Llegando a eso de la tarde con un número de algunos quince guerreros que habían podido seguirle en su inmediata salida. Como una mera escolta para los motivos de averiguación por los que se había dado el viaje. Comprobar si era cierto o no que en la costa también había sufrido ataques. Lo que no se llegó a imaginar fue el recibimiento que conllevaba el certificar esa respuesta.

La sorpresa tenida más bien no se tuvo en el pueblo en sí. El cual se veía desde la altura bastante sostenido como para a ver recibido un ataque de romanos. La fuerte impresión la dio el desfiladero que daba al gran acantilado que moldeaban el viento y las mareas. Elevado corte de sólida roca y compactada tierra que recibía en su cima una gran área del bosque extendido desde tierra adentro. Descendiendo en una pendiente por un lado por donde se tenía acceso a la abierta playa. Rumbo que Xena y sus hombres hubiesen seguido de largo a no ser por lo que les dejó sumamente petrificados en buena parte del margen del barranco hacia el mar que a su frente quedaba. Pues justo en su borde, una larga enfilada de crucificados cara al mar eran exhibidos vilmente. Los cuerpos sin vida de nada más y nada menos que los guerreros que había dejado en la playa antes de partir semana y media atrás.

Los penetrantes ojos azules de Xena palidecieron más en su pigmento al no poder creer lo que por medio de ellos presenciaba. Acercándose con su caballo a la recta hilera de crucificados para luego bajarse de éste y continuar con sus propios pies. Creyendo que al tocar tierra tal vez despertaría de la pesadilla que apenas comenzaba en ese día. Por su cuenta, su escolta le imitó con la esperanza de encontrar alguna señal de vida. Esperanza puesta en duda. Los cuerpos demostraban haber sido agredidos antes de atarse a la cruz hacían ya varios días en los que poco a poco fueron muriendo deshidratados por el largo tiempo expuestos a los intensos rayos del sol.

―Ochenta experimentados guerreros dejé aquí, y al parecer los ochenta acabaron en estas cruces ―pronunció Xena con dientes apretados mientras caminaba frente a los infortunados.

―Deben de llevar algunos cuatro días de haber fallecido ―deduce uno de sus hombres tras acercársele con un paño en su nariz y boca. La pestilencia era más que detectable. Sobre todo con la intervención de las gaviotas y entre otras aves marítimas que picoteaban los cuerpos―. Pero mucho más de haber sido crucificados. Evidentemente no tuvieron oportunidad alguna. Y evidentemente también el enemigo nos envía un claro mensaje ―termina opinando.

―Y se les será respondido ―asegura Xena con una ardiente ira en su mirada al darse un giro y regresar a su caballo―. Tú ―se dirige a uno―. Investiga si por milagro yace alguno con vida. Los demás al pueblo. ¡Ahora!

Al marcharse la tropa, un desapercibido cuervo que se mantuvo revoloteando y compitiendo contra las gaviotas, sale directo hacia el follaje de unas ramas de un alto pino. Y para cuando daba a entender que se posaría sobre una gruesa como cualquier otra ave normal, una rojiza luz que le envuelve dando paso a la transfiguración de un humanizado cuerpo perfectamente reconocible. Fobos, el dios del pánico o eso decía el mito que era.

―Las tortillas se le siguen virando a la guerrera ―se dijo para sí muy sonriente. Sentado sobre la mencionada rama a tiempo que movía de atrás hacia delante sus piernas colgantes como un niño hiperactivo―. Y está claro que no le gusta como le van quedando. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo le parecería esto a papá si lo supiese? ―Se lleva una mano a su mentón de forma pensativa y luego se ríe más de la cuenta―. De seguro que no le molestaría tanto como a su querida mascota. Después de todo, es dios de la guerra y no del heroísmo y la generosidad. Cosas que se ha dedicado a hacer su apestosa humana desde que la trajo aquí. ―De repente enseria su rostro y dice―: Pero bah, al cabo que ni me importa. No más seguiré sacándole el lado bueno a este trabajito de niñero que me ha espetado mi padre. Y ese es el no tener que hacer prácticamente nada además de mirar. ―Con eso, se echa a reír como un mismo demente sin tener el reparo de sostenerse bien de la rama en la que se había posado. Perdiendo el equilibrio en el acto y yendo a parar estúpidamente al duro suelo desde más de veinte pies de altura―. Aush…

«¿Me habrá oído?»

Próxima a entrar al pueblo, Xena comenzó a detectar lo esperado. Una pura rareza. Como si las casas y calles hubiesen sido arropadas por la desolación y el silencio. La única señal de que estaba siendo habitado lo eran los humeantes fogones y los ropajes recientemente tendidos. Estaba segura de que en el interior de las casas había gente que seguramente le observaba. Lo intuía por el rabillo de sus ojos.

―El miedo aquí se huele hasta con una severa congestión. Es claro que siguen espantados por el ataque ―le dice de cerca el guerrero anterior con el que intercambió palabras frente a los crucificados.

Xena no despega sus labios. En vez de eso, continúa adentrándose entre la abierta calle principal mientras que sus hombres le seguían. Al cabo de unos minutos, llega a la plaza donde la recorre a media vuelta sin dejar de mirar a los alrededores. Hasta el momento, ningún poblador se le había cruzado en el camino. Aunque sí pudo ver a uno que otro entrar apresurados a sus casas o tabernas y cerrar las puertas tras de sí. Lo mismo que ventanas de quienes en los interiores iban notando su presencia en la calle.

―¿Es que nadie va a dar la cara aquí? ―pregunta a todo lo alto desde el lomo de su caballo―. Ya sé lo que los romanos le hicieron a mi tropa. Pero no a ustedes. Si me dicen, tengan por seguro que les ayudaré. Tal y como se los dije la primera vez. ―Nadie del pueblo ni le respondió, ni mucho menos salió a la luz―. ¿Qué? ¿Es que ya no les interesa nada que tenga que ver conmigo y mis tropas? ―Nada―. Creí que querían verme. ¿No que enviaron por mi persona?

Justo cuando se pensaba que una vez más nadie respondería, una reconocida voz para Xena que se escucha a espaldas suyas. Volteando su torso para ver a Timon en medio de la calle que daba al muelle.

―No, no te equivocas ―le dicta éste acercándose hacia ella―. Enviamos por ti hacen días. Mismos en los que llevamos esperándote. ―Dicho esto, le hace un indicativo con su mano para que bajase del caballo y así ambos quedar al mismo nivel de altura. Por unos segundos Xena metida en hacerlo o no, pero al final termina complaciéndole. Atrás, a sus guerreros no les pareció algo muy apropiado que digamos al juzgar por sus caras. Poniéndose más alerta de lo que por sí ya estaban.

―Exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió aquí, Timon ―pregunta caminando hacia éste―. ¿Cómo es que mis hombres acabaron en esas cruces? Y el pueblo milagrosamente sigue en pie.

Puede que por curiosidad, porque ya se sentían menos inseguros o porque de ese modo lo habían determinado, la gente señorial que comprendía la población del pueblo fueron asomándose a la calle y vuelta de la plaza. Como quienes se hallan en la espera de que suceda algo. Al verlos, Xena no tardó nada en comentar una observación.

―¿Los jóvenes? ¿Dónde están sus jóvenes?

―Siguen con vida, aunque no están aquí ―le responde Timon antes de que ella llegase a imaginarse lo peor―. Por eso te mandamos a llamar, te necesitamos para poder recuperarlos.

La noticia le acaba de pesar más de lo que ya de por sí estaba con las anteriores. Entonces mira a su alrededor, a las caras de esos padres y madres que indudablemente se hallaban extrañando a sus hijos cada segundo. Por más ocupada que estuviese, reconocía que se hallaba ante una injusticia que su interior le gritaba impedir.

―Haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para que estén de vuelta ―promete pasando sus azules ojos de los pobladores a Timon. Siendo escuchada por todos.

―Eso es una promesa muy grande, Xena ―le dice el líder llevándose la mano a la nuca como cualquier gesto normal. Xena, que le observa, ve que se la lleva más debajo de la parte posterior de su cuello. Pero dándolo como quien se atiende alguna molestia, regresa sus ojos a los pobladores a los que debía de dirigirle más palabras. Sin reparar en que justo ahí Timon aprovecha para sacarse una filosa cuchilla de la espalda con la que le hinca su blanco cuello tras darle agarre y giro con su mano libre―. Más cuando tú eres lo único que piden los romanos a cambio de devolvernos a nuestros jóvenes ―añade con ronca voz a uno de sus oídos.

A varios pies al frente, la cruda sorpresa se plasmó en los rostros de los guerreros. Cuyo instinto le dictaba defender a su líder a todo lugar. Movimiento que hicieron dos arqueros al apuntar con sus flechas en menos de un pestañar al que de repente tenía cautiva entre sus brazos a la Princesa Guerrera. Por su parte, Xena se mantenía con su cuello echado hacia atrás sin poder creer el giro que acaba de dar su suerte en esos momentos.

―Tiren sus armas y bájense de sus caballos o le corto las venas ahora mismo. Los romanos nunca especificaron si viva o muerta. ¡Así que hagan lo que les digo! ¡AHORA!

Sin más remedio que atacar lo pedido, los guerreros de Xena no duraron en rendirse. Quedando a merced de las lanzas de pesca y largas dagas con las que todo un grupo de hombres ―entre ellos los que siempre acompañaban a Timon a todos lados― les acorralan y obligan a tirarse al suelo. Donde fueron golpeados por los palos en las espaldas y rápidamente atados.

Aún entre los brazos de su astuto captor, y con el cuello dolorosamente echado hacia atrás, Xena apenas podía transmitir palabra alguna por no rasgarse ella misma con la filosa cuchilla que ya le había cortado levemente la piel durante su apreso.

―¿Qué se siente que te paguen con la misma monedea?¿No te lo esperabas, eh? ―le pregunta fastidiosamente Timon antes de tirarla al suelo tras un fuerte codazo en un hombro y finalmente dejarla inconsciente con una violenta patada entre una sien y la ceja.

En los aires, Fobos en su transfiguración de cuervo, se mantuvo observándolo todo durante varias vueltas sobre la plaza. Para finalmente elevarse entre las nubes y desaparecer en medio de un rojizo resplandor.

…

El Partenón de Atenas, dedicado a Ateneas por el regalo del olivo al pueblo. Lugar en el que precisamente se acababa de materializar la diosa terrenal de Perséfone durante esa misma tarde que venía arropando al mundo desde oriente. En pleno frente del consagrado templo de su media hermana donde descrito árbol se hallaba plantado. El antiguo e inmortal olivo.

―Tu verdor y frescor reflejan lo que dentro de ti corre, hermoso árbol ―le habla como si el vegetal organismo fuese capaz de entenderle―. Un generoso don de larga longevidad. Producto del néctar de la ambrosía que Atenea derramó sobre ti siglos atrás ―continúa acariciándole las tiernas hojas de una rama―. Poder por lo que precisamente me halló aquí, frente a ti. Pisando el mismo suelo en el que te enraízas. Desde el que voy a tener el atrevimiento de cortarte una ramilla ―dice extendiendo su mano para ejecutar el acto―. Oh, árbol querido. Pero no te preocupéis porque te juro que en cuanto ose robarte, te lo devolveré doble.

Con una mera torcedura de una rama de tan sólo unas seis pulgadas, Perséfone se hace de la necesitada ramilla para la que se prestó conseguir. Enseguida, sin faltar a la promesa hacia el árbol, con un rápido desliz de su mano sobre el corte provocado, dos tiernas ramillas que crecen exhibiendo sus pequeñitas y translúcidas hojillas de todo reciente brote.

―Que continúes viviendo por muchos siglos más, viejo olivo. Pero sobre todo, que el poder que posees continúe estando tan oculto como tus raíces ―desea dándose la espalda junto con unos cuantos pasos más para finalmente desaparecer en medio de su descrito resplandor dorado.

A una zona más al norte, específicamente Tracia, la diosa terrenal se teletransporta. Reapareciéndose en pleno centro de la sala privada de un Ares que le esperaba.

―¿Ya no tocas antes de entrar? ―le invade con una media sonrisa el dios. Muy gozoso de que le entregase lo que le había encomendado.

―Sólo llevo algo de prisa.

―Ya lo veo. Regresaste rápido.

―Te dije que te la tendría para hoy ―le recuerda reapareciendo la recién arrancada ramilla en una de sus manos, y luego arrojándosela al aire para que la carchara―. Ponla en agua en no que le das uso. Le bastará para mantenerse verde. Podrá tener néctar de ambrosía en su interior y estar bendecida al mismo tiempo, pero ya no es parte del árbol que le alimentaba.

―Comprendo. ―Ya en una de sus manos, la levanta hacia la luz y la admira como si se tratase de su espada―. Y, ¿todo te fue fácil? No tienes cara de haber sufrido ningún contratiempo. Ya sabes, se trataba del templo de la loca de Atenea. El único lugar que de pisar, seguramente arrojaría miles de alarmas al cielo.

―Seguramente. Pero pienso que tal vez te hubieses podido salir con la tuya ahí.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Digamos que Atenea lleva indispuesta desde hace mucho. ¿No lo has notado?

―No sé. No me imagino extrañando a esa cosa. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, no la vi cuando fui atacado en el Olimpo y…

Calló sus palabras. Su silenciosa prima media hermana ya no estaba en la sala. Solo en ella, no le quedaba más que pensar en dónde guardar la valiosa ramilla que sostenía en una de sus manos. Cuando en eso, se vuelve a voltear intuyendo una recién aparecida presencia a espaldas suyas.

―Viraste por las gracias, supon…

Calla de nuevo. Mas esta vez como alguien que descubre que no le hablaba a quien quería.

―¿Se puede saber que carajos haces aquí, Fobos? ¿No deberías de estar cumpliendo con tu encomienda?

―Y eso justamente es lo que hago, papá ―aseguró el pobre asustadizo hijo escondiéndose detrás de sus brazos al ver que su padre se le acercaba con una descontrolada mano―. Vine a avisarte que tu humana se encuentra en peligro. La gente de uno de los pueblos que asiste ha terminado capturándola. Se trata del costero donde planeaba construir un fuerte o algo así.

Ares se enfría por unos instantes pero luego se relaja dándole la espalda a su hijo para colocar entre tanto la rama de olivo sobre una copa que llena mentalmente de agua.

―¿En serio? ―Y sin que se esperara, sonríe.

―¿No te molesta? ―Se queda en seco el pobre dios menor. Se teletransportó lo más rápido ante su padre para verlo reír de algo que creyó que de no informárselo, seguramente lograría matarlo―. Escuché que se la van a entregar a los romanos.

Sin poder contenerse, Ares explota en sonoras carcajadas completamente incomprensibles para su hijo. Yendo enseguida ante su miradero para corroborar la deleitante noticia a sus oídos.

―Con que ahí has venido a parar, querida ―habla para sí viendo a su preciada guerrera colgando de sus encadenados brazos. Inconsciente por el recibido golpe en la cabeza―. Encadenada por la mugre que pretendías ayudar.

―Varias de sus tropas han caído por mano de los romanos ―agrega al informe Fobos. En un intento de sacar la más mínima preocupación o molestia en su padre sobre el asunto. Después de todo, si lo había enviado como vigilia, era porque le importaba lo que sucediese con su guerrera y planes de ésta. O eso creía.

―¡Maravilloso! Y lo más increíble del asunto es que no he tenido que meter ni un solo dedo.

Fobos simplemente no entendía.

―¿Te encuentras bien, padre? Pensaba que te importaba tu humana.

Ares se enseria de repente.

―¡Claro que me importa Xena, grandísimo imbécil! ¡¿Por qué crees que te ordené que la protegieras de todo peligro que atentase contra su vida?! Cosa que al parecer no hiciste al permitir que la apresaran. ―Dicho esto, los ojos de Ares se inyectan más de la cuenta de pura ira.

De su pálido natural, Fobos pasa al transparente.

―Aunque ―Ares se suaviza un poco― por esta vez te libras de que te arranque el pellejo ―concluye dándole una palmada en un lado de la cara a un Fobos que poco faltó para rezarle el perdón a Zeus―. Porque esto en lo que ha caído mi amada Xena, simplemente me conviene. Y en gran medida ―dice cruzándose de brazos y pensando en sólo sabía el qué males. Se acerca de nuevo a al miradero ante el cual materializa su espada. Fobos traga un poco de saliva, pero al ver que su padre se mantiene concentrado en las aguas del miradero, se relaja un poco―. Creo que mantener en pie los campos de protección que dejé en el territorio ya están demás ―hablaba para sí entre tanto hacía cambiar las imágenes del miradero a dichas zonas indicadas. Como si se tratase de las páginas de un libro. Hasta que de zona en zona, acabó enfocado desde una toma de gran altura en cuyo centro se distinguía un centro montañoso. Justa imagen en la que posiciona el filo de su espada sobre ella, y luego la hunde en las aguas del miradero donde un resplandor intenso se hizo de presencia. Nadie que se sepa tuvo sensibilidad visual para detectar tan veloz celaje de energía y luz encogerse hacia el pueblo costero en específico. Como una gigantesca burbuja que se va reduciendo hacia una parte―. Ahí permanecerás hasta que supliques que te rescate, Xena. Encarcelada en una doble prisión, querida. Donde ningún otro dio podrá lastimarte, pero tan poco escuchar tus rezos.

…

Cansados y sin fuerzas para cargar hasta con el alma, a varios kilómetros de la costa en la que se suponía que debieron de haber anclado, el general Bastián y lo que quedaba de su tripulación ―cinco hombres―, los sobrevivientes de un evidente naufragio, se adentraban en un bote río arriba sin que sus brazos pudiesen dar una remada más. Para su suerte, las aguas eran sumamente tranquilas y ello les facilitó el desplazó en contra de la corriente. Pero como se indicó, el cansancio les tenía sumamente consumidos. El hambre más que nada. Pues al menos la sed sufrida en mar abierto por más de un día la habían aplacado con un poco de lluvia y más tarde ahí entre las muertas corrientes que surcaban.

Los más agotados acabaron cediendo primero. Restándose justamente la mitad de la fuerza. Quedando la completa carga en el general Bastián y dos de sus hombres. Los tres parecían llegar a perder hasta el conocimiento al igual que sus compañeros. Continuando con la remada hasta que ya no pudieron más tampoco. Cayendo uno detrás del otro sobre sus propias rodillas o hacia el centro del bote. Bastián por su parte, al hallarse en la pequeña proa, quedó con uno de sus brazos colgantes en su punta.

Después de tanto remar, se permitieron quedar a su merced hasta que el tiempo así lo dispusiese. Encallando en una orilla lodosa y repleta de caparazones de caracoles devorados por las aves de la región.

El tiempo que pasó pudo situarse entre varias horas. El punto es que el grupo de desvalidos no tardó en ser detectados desde el follaje interior. Ahora su suerte pasaba a las manos de sus descubridores. Los cuales a pesar de no sobrepasarles en número, no eran para nada inofensivos según las puntas de las espadas que asomaron primeramente entre las ramas y hojas desde las que se ocultaban.

...

Sentados en sus respectivos asientos en la antesala del Olimpo, los principales dioses conspiradores contra la unión de Ares y la legendaria guerrera, se mantenían muy atentos a lo que sucedía con ésta última sobre la tierra. Con sus cabezas gachas hacia un piso que pasó de su estado sólido a uno puramente líquido para servir de miradero. Uno bastante amplio a decir verdad.

Horas atrás habían visto como había sido capturada la princesa guerrera. Ya fuese desde sus propios miraderos como fue en el caso de Zeus, o con sus propios ojos como Apolo cuya vinculación con el sol le permite estar al tanto de todo cuanto sucede durante el día. O como el mismo Hermes, que bajo las nubes sobrevolaba.

―El viento sigue soplando a nuestro favor ―habló Artemisa con una satisfactoria mirada―. La Princesa Guerrera cayó por sí sola en la trampa que ya venían deparándole los hados. Traicionada por una gente que ayudó y prontamente entregada a manos de los romanos. Creo que no se nos he difícil imaginar cuál será su destino en ellas.

Por unos momentos habían estado observando los movimientos del pueblo traidor y a la propia Xena encarcelada en una celda. Enfocando de un lado a otro hasta regresar a una toma de toda la costa en sí.

―Lo más probable es que la crucifiquen. Sus gritos me resultarán todo un cántico ―dijo Hefesto con una sonrisa torcida producto de la cicatriz tenida en una cara de su rostro.

―Me da igual como muera ―dijo Hermes―. Siempre y cuando que regrese al inframundo del de donde no debió salir. Así me evitaría los dolores de cabeza que toda esta confrontación ha causado.

―Hablas como si no te importara nuestra venganza ―casi gritó Poseidón―. Claro, como tú no fuiste uno de los caídos a manos suyas, sino uno de los que se ocultaron en el fin del mundo…

Hermes fue a refutar lo escuchado pero en eso que toma la palabra Dioniso.

―Pues bueno que les pase a todos. Por no haberme vengado como debió haber sido desde que esa perra me mandó al cuerno luego de vencerme.

―Como si tú hubieses muerto luchando ―retoma la palabra Poseidón―. Tratando de impedir que se cumpliera la profecía del Ocaso de los Dioses. Cuando somos los caídos en esos días los que realmente tenemos un rol principal en esta guerra. Y con ello la espera del favorecimiento de los hados.

―¡¿Estás diciendo que el resto de los dioses no tenemos voz ni voto en ella?! ―estalla Deméter al grado de levantarse de su silla―. Y que alguien como yo debe mantenerse al margen mientras que sus labores para con el mundo se interrumpen y deshacen. Mientras que la fértil tierra se seque y quiebre a casusa del caos que derrame Ares sobre ella. ¿Eh?

―Oh, madre Rea ―suspira Hera―. Tan feliz que estaba en mi templo y vengo a acabar entre las mismas ridículas discusiones de siempre.

―Calmaos todos, ahora ―ordena Zeus teniendo que darle la razón (así fuese en sus adentros) a su esposa. De pronto todos los presentes les habían dado soltura a sus lenguas sin deparar en lo que se podía notar en una parte del miradero. En la que enfocaba la zona forestal que se extendía tierra a dentro―. Concentrado en lo que acaba de ver en ella, Zeus que la amplifica para que todos vieran lo mismo que él.

A toda prisa sobre su caballo, el único guerrero que quedó libre de la escolta de Xena, se dirigía seguramente hacia el campamento principal para dar la noticia de lo sucedido. Claramente le reconocieron al recordarle como aquel que se había quedado separado en búsqueda de algún crucificado con vida.

―Siempre se escurre una cucaracha ―opina Artemisa echándose hacia atrás en su asiento a tiempo que cruzaba una de sus piernas con fastidio.

―No nos costará nada aplastarle antes de que vaya de chismoso con los suyos y nos ponga un peso a favor de la guerrera ―dijo Hefesto―. Fastidio sería que le salvaran sus guerreros antes de que los romanos lleguen.

―No tardarán en acudir de todas formas sino tienen noticias ―asegura Artemisa―. Bien que los vimos alistarse en la mañana en ese campamento. Detrás de su amada líder de la que no saben desde hace dos días y medio. A no ser, claro, que un falso informe les haga creer que todo está bien ―idea regresándole la sonrisa al rostro. A su lado, Hefesto le corresponde con la cortada suya.

―¿Piensan meter las manos en la corriente? ―cuestiona Hermes con una mirada algo desaprobatoria―. Bueno, están de suertes si así es porque en mi última ronda noté que los escudos de siempre habían disminuido su intensidad o simplemente desaparecido ―informó cambiando radicalmente indicada expresión por una más jactanciosa―. Al menos en lo que corresponde la zona tierra adentro del territorio.

Zeus que les escuchó, mirándoles a penas les encomienda:

―Ya que ha salido la solución de ambos, vayan y encárguense de que quede implantada. Procurando, como siempre, la distancia y el papel indirecto al que debemos atenernos. No vaya a ser que los hados se sientan forzados a nuestra voluntad y vayan y den un giro en nuestra contra.

Las caras de orgullo, honor y sumo deleite que pusieron Artemisa y Apolo están más de describir. Nada les placía más que poder participar en la ansiada venganza.

―Olvidan a alguien ―interviene seriamente Hera por vez primera―. Al autor de esos escudos. A Ares ―nombra aunque ya todos imaginaron a quién se refería―. No les parece extraño que dentro de poco el amor de su vida cumpla un día de encarcelada y a él no se le vea ni una pestaña.

―No llames al mal de males, madre ―recomienda Hefesto con pesadas palabras―. Que no es lo mismo hacerlo que verle venir.

―Tal vez siga en Anatolia como Océano nos informó ―supone Hermes.

―Después de haber conseguido allí lo que quería, la Copa de Higía, no veo qué más quisiera estar haciendo en esa región ―da en lo cierto Hera.

―La guerra, que más ―presume Artemisa en medio de una carcajada apoyada por Hefesto.

―¿Está claro? A lo mejor ni se ha enterado del peligro en el que ha caído su inmunda mortal. Y para nuestra conveniencia, que ni se entere hasta que sólo sea demasiado tarde.

―O no ha tenido mucha prisa en intervenir ―pone en duda Hera―. Conozco a mi hijo, no es para nada el bruto de la guerra y imbécil que todo lo arruina. Como también sé que es de los que le gusta sacar partido y ganancias de todo cuanto sucede.

―Como sea ―decide culminar Zeus parándose de su trono para marcharse―, le mantendremos al margen. Se da la vuelta y de espaldas pide―: Liberen a Atenea y que venga a donde mí. El momento de recuperar su honor ha llegado.

…

Muerta de sed, y con sus muñecas sumamente laceraras al prácticamente hallarse colgando de los ajustados brazaletes que la encadenaban, Xena se abandona a la gravedad que tiraba del peso de su cuerpo al ya no poder sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Intentar zafarse de las esposas era una causa perdida. Haciendo no otra cosa que acabar de empeorar el estado de sus muñecas.

«¿Cómo es que ésto ha terminado pasándome? ―se pregunta en medio de su silencio―. Cuando yo no quería otra cosa más que… ayudar.»

Con esa interrogante se queda inmóvil en sintonía con las olas del mar que escuchaba sumamente cerca. Tanto que golpeaban el muro externo atrás suyo al grado de impactarle algunas pequeñas gotitas por la pequeña rejilla que luz le otorgaba. Ahora que se percataba de eso, entendía las marcas y rastros de algas secas en los muros. En tiempos de marea alta, esa celda quedaba sumergida por completo. Como dio gracias entonces de que fuese verano y no invierno donde las aguas del nivel del mar siempre subían.

Unos pasos hacia su celda le alertaron enseguida junto con el desliz de una cerradura de la puerta de sólida madera que tenía delante. Al abrirse, el conocido rostro de Timon que se le presenta. Atrás suyo, dos miembros de su escolta de siempre. Curiosamente los que había mandado como mensajeros al campamento.

―¿Cómo pasaste la noche, guerrera? ¿No se te trepó algún cangrejo?

Al fondo, el dúo de cómplices que estalla en risotadas.

Recuperando con sumo esfuerzo su postura, Xena que oscurece su mirada ante la cínica de Timon.

―¿Quién terminó faltándole la confianza a quién, Timon?

―Nadie te mandó a meterte en lo que no te importa, mujer.

―Tú y el pueblo cometieron un gran error al hacerme esto. Entregarme a los romanos no les garantizará nada. Que les devuelvan a sus jóvenes y luego se marchen dejándoles en paz no es algo que a ellos les quepa en la cabeza.

Timon, quien se había acercado a ella, se enseria de momento para luego relajarse de nuevo y decirle:

―Sinceramente espero que eso no suceda. Sería sumamente lamentable después de haberte logrado atraparte. A ti, la legendaria guerrera de la que todos hablan. Pero ―cambia su expresión lastimera por una más descarada―, si así acabasen las cosas, bien merecido que se lo tendría este pueblo por haberle abierto los brazos a un problema como tú.

―Hablas como si tú no me hubieses abierto también esos brazos ―argumenta Xena con voz reseca y una ceja alzada. La actitud de Timon le iba a sorprender más de lo que esperaba.

Timon se vuelve a reír.

―Si has sido ilusa, guerrerilla. Después de querer lo que siempre he querido, un trato contigo jamás le igualaría.

―No creo que exista algo mejor para un hombre que su independencia y libertad. Algo que creí que te importaba.

―Escúchame bien ―le exige mirándole a los ojos fijamente antes de comenzar a dar una pequeña marcha a su frente entre tanto continuaba con sus palabras―. Si te toleré entre mi gente, fue porque de primera instancia no me quedó de otra. Te ganaste a la muy estúpida población como se gana un dulce de leche a un niño. No teniendo más que intentar ponerte en contra a la menor falla. Ah, pero te acabaste de lucir al defender al pueblo de esos mercenarios.

Como quien encaja una pieza en el rompecabezas de su memoria, Xena abre sus ojos para después reducirlos por obra del encaje de dicha pieza faltante.

―Ese día llegué a sospechar que no te había agradado que interfiriera en ese ataque ―dice―. Ahora veo que no me había equivocado.

―Así es, pedazo de zorra. Algo me dijo que ese movimiento atraería más pronto que temprano a los romanos. A los que esperaba tener de vuelta luego de haberme deshecho de ti y toda tu jauría de perros falderos.

―No eres más que un estúpido cobarde. Guardar fidelidad a los romanos no te garantizará ni tu propia vida. Acabarás pereciendo como el perro ahorcado bajo su propio peso que ya no sirve más.

―Calla, maldita ―le exige Timon tomándole con una mano por el cuello completamente sacado―. Que ni sabes lo que dices ni mucho menos quien soy yo y todo cuanto estoy dispuesto a hacer con tal de conseguir lo que quiero.

―Poco hombre ―se atreve decirle como si ya no peligrase en sus manos―. Eso es lo que eres y según eso es lo que tendrás. Nada.

Chocado hasta lo último por aquellas palabras que le perforaron su orgullo, Timon le libera de su agarre pero con una de las más envenenadas miradas. Seguido de lo que era de esperarse. Una agresión en contra de su receptora. Propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en una lado de la boca al grado de partirle uno de sus labios y hacerla sangrar. Ella, en su dolor, aguantó cualquier gemido que pudo haber producido mas no así la sangre que le llenó su boca y el valor para seguir insultando a quien podía matarle allí mismo si quería.

―Poco hombre ―le repitió tras recobrar el aliento.

Como respuesta se ganó otro golpe en su rostro.

―Poco hombre.

De su rostro, ahora los golpes pasaron a su abdomen. Donde inevitablemente tuvo que encorvarse por el impacto y dolor mismo. Tragándose cualquier quejido así se sintiese rota por dentro.

―A ver, ¿a qué no lo vuelves a repetir? ―Ciertamente, Xena no podía articular palabra. No siendo para menos luego de los puñetazos recibidos en su estómago. Quedando prácticamente colgando de las cadenas y con todo su cabello echado hacia el frente al dejar caer su cabeza―. Desátenla por una hora―le dice a sus hombres―. Para que beba de un sucio cubo, coma del mismo suelo y haga sus demás asquerosidades como la perra maldita que es ―le insulta Timon antes de largarse mientras que el dúo que comprendía su escolta cumplía sus órdenes con gracia. Uno liberándole y dejándola caer brutamente en el suelo. Otro arrojándole encima los duros y rancios panes que había traído, para luego llenarle con agua el oxidado y sucio cubo por medio de una jarra que igualmente llevaba.

En silencio y dolor se quedó Xena tras el cierre de la puerta. Cabizbaja y con el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca. Donde un hilillo de ésta entremezclado con su saliva se le escurría por el mentón e iba a parar sobre el mugroso y húmedo suelo. Donde esparcidos se hallaban los restos óseos de desafortunados confinados que terminaron siendo la carroña de crustáceos. Uno como el juey que le pasaba por encima de su bota en esos momentos, o como el cobito que arrastraba su concha de molusco por una esquina de la celda entre huesos humanos y algas secas.

Consciente de su libertad y de lo que le habían dejado, gateó hasta dar alcance a uno de los rancios panes que el hambre le hizo morder, pero la repugnancia tener que escupir por la presencia de hongos en éste. Dejándoselos por ello a los cangrejos que ya comenzaban a acercarse al centro de la celda, acudió ante el cuenco de agua del que no pudo tomar más allá de un mero sorbo. Desde ahí, más limpio le resultaría el lodo que esa agua misma. Al menos, y sin que le quedase de otra, la dejaría para lavarse después que cumpliera con una inevitable necesidad de su organismo. Por fortuna, hasta el momento sus intestinos no se habían revuelto en su interior. Pero su vejiga era otro caso que venía pidiéndole liberar su contenido desde hacía rato.

Al terminar, no le importó acostarse en el suelo en no que volvían a encadenarle. Cosa que fue un hecho sin que estuviese segura de que se hubiese cumplido la hora o no. Regresando a la incomodidad de las cadenas desgraciadamente.

Se preguntó mentalmente si sus hombres estarían en una celda así igual a esa o ya les habría mandado al otro lado. El imaginar cómo los pudieron haber matado, luego de que se rindieran por ella, le arrojaba un gran peso en su consciencia.

«¿Qué me pasó?»

Ahora la única marea que subía y bajaba en esa playa en la que se hallaba lo era la de sus pensamientos.

«¿Cómo es que terminé ayudando a quienes no lo merecían?»

Una rabia le entró de repente. Apretando su mandíbula por no gritar todo el coraje que sentía luego de su captura y sus recientes golpes. Temiendo en medio de su silencio lo que pudiese acontecer después y si existían posibilidades de que pudiese salir librada de ello por sí sola o al menos con el respaldo de una buena tropa que en su rescate viniese. Porque en lo que respectaba a ése que sí podía liberarla en menos de un segundo, simplemente su orgullo no le permitía ni pensar en él. En que sí se había enterado de su destino o por alguna razón seguía ignorante de él. De todas formas, su subconsciente y corazón eran algo que no podían mentir. Llamando desde sus adentros a ése que ya llevaba minutos viéndole sufrir.

Una reconocida luz azulada le ilumina su frente. Y al levantar la mirada, ve a quien mantenía lejos de sus pensamientos. A Ares. Quien de primera instancia le observa levemente enseriado para luego levantar sus cejas y sonreír de lado por la bien merecida pena ante sus ojos que sufría su guerrera.

―Ares ―le nombra sin apenas tener más que añadir. Una parte de ella le agradaba que estuviese presente pero otra le gritaba que era lo peor tras quedar allí encarcelada―. ¿Has venido a ayudarme o a reírte de mí estúpida suerte?

El dios de la guerra que le sonríe y con su personalidad de siempre que le contesta:

―Las, dos querida. Las dos.

―Me "sorprende" tanto…. ―Se queda en el aire señalando lo contrario.

―Como a mí el que tarde o temprano hallas parado en algo como esto. ―Fue igual de sarcástico―. Bien que sabes que te lo advertí. Que perdías tu tiempo con inútiles que no harían por nadie lo que ni siquiera pueden hacer por ellos mismos. Luchar y prevalecer. Y ahora tienes el resultado de ello. Traicionada por quienes defendiste. Creo que la traición es algo que siempre te persigue cuando la inteligencia y la sabiduría se te vienen al piso. Bueno que te pase por no seguir los concejos de alguien que sí sabe lo que te conviene ―le dice acariciándole su labio partido e impregnándose dos de sus dígitos de su fresca sangre. Sintiendo también la resequedad en ellos por obra de la intensa sed que debía de estar sufriendo.

―Ares, hazme un favor ―le dice con ronca voz―. Lárgate junto con tu maldito cotorreo a otra parte. ―Éste sonríe más de la cuenta.

―Vamos, Xena. Nadie mejor que yo para ayudarte. Yo, todo un poderoso dios que aún no se explica cómo diablos terminó deseándote tanto.

Xena le volteó la cara para ignorarle a tiempo que escondía sus labios por unos instantes para mojárselos con su lengua. Ares, que ya venía notando esa intensa necesidad por un poco de agua, materializó en una de sus manos un dorado cuenco con tal preciado líquido adentro. Y sin molestarse en ofrecerle algo que evidentemente ella quería, se lo acercó a su boca para que bebiera. En su orgullo, por más grande que era su sed en esos momentos, Xena dio muestras de rechazo tratando de alejar su rostro. Sin tiempo para insistencias, Ares se bastó con agarrarle su cabeza por la nuca y obligarle a beber de todas formas. Pero sólo por un momento. Porque en cuanto el agua se abrió paso por el interior de su reseca boca, Xena enseguida abandonó la resistencia que estaba poniendo. Bebiendo a grandes sorbos del cuenco que Ares le fue virando a medida que el agua en él iba disminuyendo. Al acabársela toda, Xena dejó escapar un jadeo de alivio que vino seguido de otra virada de su rostro. Darle gracias a su dios era algo que se reservaría una vez más.

Unos segundos de silencio los envolvió ambos después de eso. Xena mirando hacia el suelo y Ares mirándola a ella.

―¿Sabes? Ahora que reparo en la forma en la que te encuentras, encadenada de brazos, me recuerdas a la primera vez en la que nos conocimos personalmente. Un día en tu primera vida cuando te me enfrentaste en defensa de unos míseros campesinos. A los que por sus muertes bajo mi espada y mi rápida desaparición del hecho, sus familiares al llegar te responsabilizaron a ti queriendo condenarte a la máxima pena. La misma muerte. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú, en una celda muy parecida a ésta, encadenada de muñecas. Recibiendo golpizas de un apestoso campesino. Las mismas que te ha dado éste igual de apestoso pescador hace un momento. ¿Eh? Es como si el destino se hubiese empeñado en jugarte una misma negra broma. En la que por lo que se ve venir, querrá sumar otras tantas de tú increíble pasado.

Con su mirada todavía sobre el suelo, Xena daba muestras de seguir ignorando las palabras de Ares. Pero en sus adentros se le hacía imposible no revivir lo que éste le narraba. Sí, ya tenía consciencia de ese recuerdo. El día en el que lo conoció cara a cara. Comparando al igual que él esos momentos con éste del presente. Devolviéndole la mirada para decirle:

―No caí en tu trampa para ese entonces. Como tan poco caeré en ésta que seguramente me has puesto nuevamente. Ahora que veo las circunstancias por mi parte, poco ha de extrañarme también que estés detrás de todo esto. Impulsando a los pobladores de esta región a levantarse en mi contra.

―Debo decirte que te equivocas, querida mía. Aunque resulte increíble hasta para mí, por esta vez yo no he tenido nada que ver en el problemón en el que te encuentras metida. Ahora, si te niego que me haya resultado sumamente grato, ahí sí que te mentiría.

―Que "raro" que te regocijes de mis caídas.

―No sigamos discutiendo, ¿quieres? Sólo relájate ―dicho esto y le libera de sus esposas con un mero desliz de su mano― y escucha lo que tengo que decirte. ―Los brazos de Xena casi chocan contra sus caderas en medio del inesperado afloje. Pasando a masajearse sus muñecas como venía queriendo desde la noche. En eso, la visión de la celda en la que se hallaba cambia a la atmósfera de todo un campo de rosas rojas bajo un cielo iluminado.

―¿Qué…? ¿Me has teletransportado física o mental mente?

―Da igual como haya sido ―le responde tendiéndole una rosa roja a su frente. Xena duda en tomarla. Viendo entonces como Ares se la roza por sus labios para luego venir y rodearla a ella mientras que le seguía rozando dicha flor por su rostro, cuello y hombros. Acortándole su tallo con sus dientes para colocársela sobre una oreja luego de haberle echado el correspondiente mechón de cabello hacia atrás. Inmóvil ante ese gesto, Xena se percata de que no tenía sus habituales ropas de guerrera. Sino un vestido blanco de colgantes mangas sobre su cuerpo.

―¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto, Ares?

―Sólo quería poner un poco de diferencia respecto a la vez primera. Cuando intenté seducirte en las comodidades de un lujoso templo y la vista por un ventanal de todo un organizado ejército.

―Tú lo has dicho, intentaste.

―Sí, pero esta vez no te quedará de otra más que tomar la decisión correcta.

―Querrás decir, la que tú quieres.

―Como sea, querida. Esta vez tomarás la decisión que debiste haber tomado desde ese día. La que indudablemente nos hubiese evitado a ambos todas las penurias por las que hemos pasado.

―No es difícil imaginarme por dónde vienes, Ares. Como siempre, quieres tenerme y dominarme. Algo que nunca sucederá.

―Oh, Xena. Preciada joya mía ―le dicta acariciándole su rostro y labios completamente sanados de los pasados golpes―. Sí supieras que no es nada grande lo que te pido ―asegura acortando la distancia entre ambos―. Únete a mí, adórame, entrégate a mi voluntad, y a cambio me tendrás como tu esclavo ―le jura a su oído. Separándose después de ello para verle a sus azules ojos. Con los que Xena no podía mostrar otra cosa más que una mirada de puro desconcierto―. Sabes que conmigo lo tendrás todo, Xena. Bien que lo sabes. ―Xena simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna o había olvidado cómo hacerlo―. Tú solo pide por esa boca y yo pondré el mundo a tus pies. Pero con la única condición de que te olvides de esas disparatadas ideas de heroísmo y salvadora de los débiles que tanto te alejan de mí.

―Y si no, ¿qué? ―consigue cuestionar.

―Entonces lamentablemente te perderé de nuevo. De nuevo y para siempre.

―Me estás chantajeando.

Ares se separa varios pies de ella, le sonríe y luego cambia la mirada hacia el campo.

―¿Sabías que las rosas rojas primeramente fueron blancas? ―le pregunta sin darle tiempo a responder―. Y que luego de ser manchadas con sangre se volvieron rojas. ―Si Xena sabía esa historia, no dio signos de ello―. Algo similar ocurrió contigo desde el día en el que perdiste tu inocencia. Al nacer eras toda una rosa blanca. Pero al crecer, te manchaste las manos con sangre y pasaste a ser una rosa roja. Una muy intensa que captó mi atención.

Escuchándole sin encontrar cómo debatirle, Xena sintió un cálido líquido descender por los surcos de su oreja y cuello mismo donde justamente Ares le había colocado la rosa. Llevándose una mano directamente hacia ésta para tomarla y ver como sus pétalos se derretían en pura sangre. Manchándole sus manos con ella. Y antes de que le proclamara responsable del extraño hecho, se percata que todas las rosas rojas de aquél campo sufrían la misma transformación hasta originar a todo un mar de sangre bajo un cielo de igual color. Inevitablemente comenzó a aterrarse. Más cuando su vestido comenzó a tintarse de oscuro rojo por esa misma sangre que ascendió desde sus rodillas por toda la tela. Ahora sus ojos pasaron a buscar a Ares por una explicación pero éste ya no se encontraba a su frente.

―Eres una rosa roja, Xena ―escuchó decirle a sus espadas. Sintiendo al instante su agarre para inmovilizarla entre sus broncíneos brazos―. Mi hermosa rosa roja. La que llevo en mi mano derecha y con la que desbasto al mundo con sus cortantes y fuertes espinas.

―Estás demente ―le indica cerrando los ojos en un intento de alejarse de la atmósfera que seguramente Ares le proyectaba. Éste, que debió percatarse de que así lo deseaba, la devuelve a la realidad en la que se encontraba. Esposada de sus muñecas en la oscura celda.

―No, la demente serías tú si no aceptas lo que te propongo. Así que te dejaré a solas en no que te decides. Pero mejor que sea rápido porque el tiempo no está de tu lado. ―Justo ahí, el sonido de un cuerno que avisa la llegada de alguna embarcación que suena y Xena que gira su cabeza hacia la pequeña ventana. Logrando captar dos barcos romanos desde la lejanía. Regresándosela preocupada por ello a Ares quien le dice―: Sólo tienes que pronunciar mi nombre y el trato y tu salvación quedarán sellados. ―Dicho, desaparece. Quedándose Xena con su difícil decisión. Pues la verdad no quería morir.

…

En el campamento principal, la falta de noticias de la respetable líder comenzaba a inquietar a muchos. Un informe durante el día ya debía de haber llegado. Una mera carta por aire con la firma o sello de la Princesa Guerrera donde se informase el estatus del pueblo costero.

«Tal vez aún sea demasiado pronto ―pensaba en sus adentros el cobrizo comandante en el interior de su tienda. Donde había terminado de leer los rollos enviados desde diversas zonas de la región―. Hace ya tres días que partió. Y dos días es lo que por lo general toma llegar a ese pueblo.»

Las preocupaciones comenzaban a invadirle bajo su propia tienda. Si con su primera falla iba a ser destituido de su rango, no quería imaginar lo que se le vendría encima si la Princesa Guerrera se veía en vuelta en un percance en el que él no estuvo para brindar el apoyo que le correspondía brindar.

―Señor ―le saca de su análisis mental uno de sus hombres al mando. Quien no puedo contener la mirada de sorpresa que le produjo ver a su mayor con una botella de vino en sus manos próxima a acabar. En definitiva, la destitución de su rango le había afectado bastante.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Uno de los hombres que partió con la Princesa Guerrera ha regresado ―informa desde la entreabierta cortina de la tienda.

―¡¿Qué dices?!

―Acaba de llegar hace unos minutos tras la puesta del sol y tiene noticias para usted.

―Así es ―afirma el recién llegado presentándose por su cuenta en la tienda de alguien que todavía era su mayor. Al verlo, el comandante lo recuerda como uno de los que partió de inmediato tras la Princesa Guerrera.

―¿Cómo es que has regresado tan rápido? ¿O a caso Xena te mandó virar a mitad de viaje?

―No, comandante ―aclara con el sumo respeto que debía de tener sus palabras, pero sin poder ocultar el desespero de todo aquel quien trae un mensaje―. Como los demás, llegué hasta el pueblo pesquero. Sucede que la travesía nos tomó día y medio. Lo justo que tuve en la vuelta para traer la noticia que deben de estar esperando ―narra a tiempo que plantaba una intriga en el asunto.

…

Sentados ante mesas repletas de los mejores manjares que el mar podía ofrecer, los esperados soldados romanos se jartaban hasta el asfixia de todo cuanto podían tragar. Almejas bañadas en salsa dulce, langostas, camarones y jueyes, diversos pescados y aletas de tiburones. Acompañadas del mejor vino de las bodegas que el pueblo no se atrevió a negarle.

―Qué nos sirvan más las viejas ―ordenaba uno pasado de copas―. Jaja. Pues las hermosas jóvenes no las tenemos bien guardadas en nuestros barcos.

―¡Ahjajajaja! ―estallaron a coro los que le rodeaban.

En otra mesa cercana a una amplia ventana, el general consumía su cena en compañía de otros de sus hombres y el propio Timon a su lado. Como siempre, aunque algo distantes al fondo de un muro, uno de sus hombres de siempre pendiente de cualquier mandato suyo estaba.

―La cena ha quedado magnífica para haberse hecho entre lágrimas ―le comentó burlonamente el general a un callado Timon a su lado―. Lástima que por más buena que esté, sigamos muy molestos con ustedes.

―Ya le tenemos lo que nos pidieron. La mujer guerrera que ha estado levantando rebeldes desde Grecia.

―Ah, sí. Con el hambre con la que llegamos de nuestros navíos casi se me olvida para qué realmente estábamos aquí. ―Levanta una copa para que una mujer del pueblo se la llenase y así seguir bebiendo de ella―. ¿Dónde dijiste que la tienen?

―En una de las celdas del acantilado.

―Ah, ni creas que voy a caminar tanto. Que tus hombres vayan por ella.

Sin perder tiempo, Timon le hace una seña a uno de éstos para que se acercase, y así transmitirle lo pedido. Acto seguido, el encomendado sale en compañía de unos dos más a cumplir con lo ordenado.

―Bien, pronto tendrás en tus manos la conocida Princesa Guerrera. Ahora dime cuándo piensas devolverle al pueblo sus jóvenes y dejarnos con la oportunidad que nos merecemos.

―Las cosas no son así de simples, Timon.

―No veo por qué.

―Aún no sé si la mujer que me entregarán es realmente la guerrera que le ha estado causando problemas a Roma.

―No te quedará duda alguna en cuanto la veas ―le asegura viéndole mojar unos camarones en el propio vino que veía y degustarse con su sabor como si no se le estuviese hablando―. Además, no puedes dar por olvidado nuestro crédito al capturarla. Prácticamente se las hemos entregado en bandeja de plata. Como mismo hicimos con toda la tropa que había dejado aquí.

―Sí, sí. ―Una vez más pedía que le llenasen su copa―. Terminemos la cena primero, ¿quieres? Que tiempo sobra para atender tus quejillas.

A su lado, Timon se tuvo que tragar su protesta. Todo por conseguir sólo sabía el qué cosa en su relación con los romanos.

…

El sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte este, y sobre la tierra una carreta era tirada por dos corceles a toda prisa. Al mando de las riendas estaba un soldado de la uniformada que servía a la conocida Princesa Guerrera y al mismo dios de la guerra; y aparte sobre sus propios corceles, cuatro más le escoltaban repartidos entre atrás, adelante y los lados. Bajo unas mantas sobre la carreta dedicada a la carga, se hallaban el motivo de aquella escolta. Los únicos sobrevivientes del ya posiblemente conocido naufragio de general Bastián y sus hombres. Primero que para gracia de él mismo y de los que le necesitaban, con vida se encontraba y junto a sus soldados con igual suerte, hacia el campamento principal de la zona era llevado.

Al llegar, no detuvieron el trote de sus caballos, abriendo paso a la carreta tirada hasta el centro de las tiendas. Con apuro seleccionaron una amplia apropiada a la que trasladaron a los rescatados náufragos a quien la suerte les había permitido acabar entre los suyos. Recibiendo el resguardo y las atenciones médicas que venían necesitando.

En cuestión de minutos, la noticia del naufragio del general Bastián llegó hasta los oídos del cobrizo comandante. Acudiendo de inmediato ante éste y lo único que quedaba de su tropa sin apenas creer que así se habían dado las cosas. Al entrar en la tienda, se topó con el ambiente que se esperaba. Sobrevivientes encamados, con heridas y quemaduras por el sol, vendados o en proceso de ello. Tratando de ser despertados para engullir nutritivos caldos que les levantaran el ánimo. Al verlos, el comandante les fue pasando de largo a unos primeros tres hasta dar con la cabeza que no había sido cortada. El general Bastían.

―Me acabo de enterar del trágico hecho ―le dice. Quitándole el sueño en el que apenas había caído―. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

―La Princesa Guerrera. ¿Dónde está? ―pide saber con voz ronca y reseca a tiempo de que trataba de incorporarse.

―Quédate recostado ―le aconseja el comandante haciéndole peso sobre su pecho―. Y respóndeme lo que te he preguntado. Pues en estos momentos esa a la que quieres rendirle cuentas no ha de hallarse cerca.

―¿Dónde está? Es preciso que se entere.

―¿Enterarse de qué?

―De que clavados a cruces de madera yacen todos los miembros de la tropa que dejó en la playa para recibirnos.

El comandante abrió sus ojos. Sabía que el pueblo costero había sido atacado pero no la medida de los males.

―¿Qué dices?

―Fue a mano de los romanos. Mismos que aún permanecían cerca en la costa para cuando llegamos. Reduciendo mi barco a pura basura entre las olas cuando intentamos escapar. Fue como si nos hubiesen estado esperando. Custodiaban la playa y no me sorprendería que aún lo estuviesen haciendo.

De esta, el cobrizo comandante optaba por abandonar su trabajo por cuenta propia. Temiendo que realmente quien terminara pateando su cabeza fuesen las botas de un conocido dios.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio. ―El comandante se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba―. El agua de mar se te debe de haber colado hasta en el cerebro.

―Crucificados, por romanos. ¡Los romanos atacaron el maldito pueblo!

La desesperación comenzaba a reinar sobre las cabezas de ambos.

―¡Sé que atacaron pero se me hace difícil creer el grado de los daños ni mucho menos el que puedan estar aún en la playa! Uno de los dos tiene que estar equivocado. O… mintiendo.

―¡¿Uno de los dos?! ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ¡Llama ya a la Princesa Gue…!

―¡Hablo de un mensajero que la propia Princesa Guerrera envió para informarnos que todo está controlado en ese maldito pueblo! ―Ahora era Bastián quien abría los ojos―. Sí, así como lo oyes. Ella por cuenta propia fue a parar con quince hombres en esa jodida playa desde hace tres días en los que no le teníamos noticia.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio al no encontrar como proceder ante el hecho del que se enteraban. Alrededor, los sanadores que atendían a los otros náufragos, rato era el que habían dejado de hacer su trabajo al no poder concentrarse por los gritos. Los soldados que en pie estaban, al igual que su comandante, en una gran confusión entraban.

―Escúchame bien ―le dijo Bastián a su interlocutor. Tirándole de la cuellera de su uniforme para asegurarse de que captara todas y cada una de sus palabras―. Si algo te puedo asegurar, es que no alucino en nada de lo que te he dicho. Pero no te puedo decir lo mismo de quien quiera que sea el soldaducho que te haya traído ese mensaje. Porque cierto o no lo que dijo, te juro por mi difunta madre que esa playa la custodian dos embarcaciones romanas. Y si nuestra líder no tuvo constancia de ello al llegar hasta allí, dudo mucho que con quince de sus hombres haya podido hacer algo contra dos tropas romanas perfectamente armadas. ―Obteniendo fuerzas de donde fuesen, el general se fue levantando de la cama sin soltar la cuellera del comandante. Mirándole en todo momento fijamente a los ojos para continuar diciéndole―: Así que por si existe el milagro de que aún esté con vida, vas a sacar ahora mismo a todos tus hombres de sus tiendas y cabalgaremos hasta esa playa para salvarle. ¿Te quedó claro?

…

Varias horas atrás, entre la forestación circundante al campamento principal se hallaba Artemisa. Ante ésta se dirigía como si le conociera de toda la vida, el mensajero que había dado por sentado que todo estaba controlado en el pueblo costero.

―¿Hecho? ―le pregunta la diosa a éste. Quien le sonríe con toda confianza revelando su verdadera identidad. El dios del fuego y la herrería, Hefesto.

―Hecho ―le responde―. ¿Y el verdadero mensajero?

Artemisa le sonríe más de lo que estuvo al verle, y tocándose la cola de las doradas flechas que siempre cargaba, le responde.

…

De vuelta al tiempo presente, cerca de la media noche, Timon y el general romano ―en compañía de algunos de sus soldados― yacían en las comodidades de una estancia bastante amueblada y cómoda. Alguna sala en los altos de la edificación de sólida piedra y tratada madera de Timon para sus asuntos con el pueblo y en ese caso, también los que iban por debajo de la mesa. Gastándose éstos últimos lo que quedaba del mejor vino y entremeses luego de la cena.

―Se están tardando tus hombres, ¿no crees?

―Ir al acantilado no es como ir a la plaza ―le responde Timon al impaciente general.

No pasó un minuto más, cuando las puertas de la estancia fueron abiertas. Dos sujetos se asomaron primero y tras ellos les siguió uno más alto y corpulento cargando sobre uno de sus hombros a una inconsciente de Xena envuelta en una parda sábana. Y sin más ni más, la dejó caer sobre el suelo donde su cuerpo rodó liberándose bastante de la tela que le cubría y quedar de costado. Con las muñecas atadas a su espalda y un hilillo de sangre en la nariz que hablaba sobre algún seguro intento de lucha. Todos enseguida miraron a su pecho y abdomen para ver si se movía. En efecto, estaba respirando. Seguía con vida.

―Se nos puso algo difícil por el camino ―contó uno de los que habían entrado primero antes de que preguntasen por lo que se veía obvio.

Por su boca entre abierta y párpados relajados, noqueada realmente estaba. Llamando al instante la curiosidad por su persona y la vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraba. Donde si querían, allí mismo todos podían atravesarle sus espadas.

―Ahí la tienes. La famosa Princesa Guerrera ―le dijo Timon a un general que ya se había levantado de su silla para comenzar a caminar alrededor de la inconsciente Xena―. La cabeza de todos los problemas que ha tenido Roma durante los últimos meses. Capturada por mis propias manos, misma con las que se las entrego, para que cobren venganza con las suyas como deben de venir queriendo.

Convirtiendo las palabras de Timon en el zumbido de un insecto a su espalda, el general se quedó concentrado únicamente en el femenino cuerpo que tenía a sus pies. Sacando su espada para terminar de descubrirlo de la sábana y así presenciar las desnudas piernas de mujer que yacían bajo ésta. Lo mismo que el níveo y acentuado rostro bajo los mechones de cabello que igualmente apartó con el filo de indicada arma. Con la que siguió de largo sobre uno de sus brazos y cadera misma. A su alrededor, los demás soldados se mantenían maliciosamente expectantes ante lo que fuera que pudiese hacer su general con el cuerpo de la recién capturada. Coincidiendo indudablemente en lo mismo que él.

―Sinceramente, no me esperaba que fuera tan hermosa ―soltó el general por todos sus hombres―. Ya entiendo porque tiene a toda una masa de guerreros siguiéndole. A todos seguramente los debe tener embrujados. ―Algo apartado, Timon giró los ojos como indicativo de que le parecía una estupidez la actitud que de pronto se estaba tomando―. Los debe tener a todos convencido de que es una diosa ―añadió ignorante de los gesto de Timon―. Con esa fuerza y voluntad de la que he oído. Pero la verdad, es que detrás de tan bravía guerrera, lo que hay es una mujer de carne y huesos. Capaz de sangrar y morir como cualquier humano. Capaz de sangrar ―repitió a tiempo que tenía el atrevimiento de provocarle una cortadura en la parte externa de uno de sus muslos. Corriendo al instante la roja sangre por la clara piel hasta perderse entre la sábana bajo el cuerpo.

Por su profundo sueño, Xena apenas transmitió alguna queja. No obstante, para los que no se fijaron, sí frunció un poco el seño como prueba del inesperado dolor que debió de haber sentido. Entreabriendo sus ojos para volverlos a cerrar sin seguramente haber enfocado nada en absoluto.

―Pensaba que la ibas a decapitar al instante ―comentó con desespero y fastidio Timon―. Digo, días atrás te veías bastante molesto porque el pueblo tuviese tratos con ella. Pero bueno, dicen que las emociones son como una ola. Vienen y se van. Y hablando de ello, ya que tienes lo que querías prácticamente en tus manos… y se te ve de mejor humor… ¿Qué hay del cambio prometido?

El general levanta sus cejas algo sacado por el deleitante instante que estaba teniendo al husmear con sus ojos el cuerpo de lo que veía como su nueva posesión.

―¿No te cansas de repetir lo mismo? ―le pregunta girándose para verle y luego quitarle una copa de vino a uno de sus hombres más cercano. Beber de ella, y continuar hablando―. Una cosa a la vez, ¿quieres? Aún no decido que hacer con esta mujer y tú que me pides que te de lo que tan poco decido si te voy a dar. ―Timon arrugó su frente y entrecerró sus puños―. Digamos que todavía no se ha ido la ola de ira que me provocó el saber lo que aquí estaba pasando.

Como si alguna peste le causara el pescador, le pasó de largo hacia sus hombres donde obtuvo uno de los aperitivos que comían. Unas aceitunas en vinagre y caracoles hervidos. Consume algunas y luego se vuelve a acercar no muy relajado como aparentaba.

―No es poco lo que nos deben, Timon. Y no sólo desde la Princesa Guerrera para acá. Sino de mucho antes ―le enfatizó con una media sonrisa que parecía más una mueca―. Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que nos hubiésemos conformado con esas jóvenes que íbamos a comercializar a un ridículo precio con nuestros antiguamente tratables mercenarios de la región. Excelentes proveedores reducidos hoy a cenizas gracias a tu pésima labor como encargado. No nos hubiesen visto más la cara hasta el año entrante si un día como hoy tuviésemos en nuestras embarcaciones a esas jóvenes como perfectos botines.

―Permíteme decirte, que no tengo toda la culpa de que tus casas fortunas hayan fracasado en el ataque que le encomendaste lanzar contra mi pueblo. Su poco profesionalismo quedó evidenciado cuando se dejaron vencer por una tropa comandada por una misma mujer.

―Ay, Timon ―le nombra entre un falso suspiro luego de acabarse el último entremés que había cogido―. Es que, si tan sólo hubieses hecho bien tu trabajo… No teniendo suficiente con la poca producción de todo el año, y luego permites que se levante un aire guerrillero en la población que te encomendamos dirigir y controlar. Traído por esa ―señala con su copa a la referida de Xena― la famosa, legendaria y hasta creo que mítica, Princesa Guerrera.

―Su verdadero nombre es Xena.

―¿Xena?

―Sí, así se llama. Una guerrera griega al mando de varias tropas por doquier que nunca llamamos. Ella sola y su séquito de soldados arribaron en nuestras playas desde tierra adentro. Ella y sus hombres les arruinaron la caza que tus contratados mercenarios pretendían dar con toda una docena de nuestras jóvenes mujeres. Como también se encargó de convencer al pueblo de que se les levantase y uniese a su causa.

―He ahí el problema, Timon. Repitiendo que si hubieses hecho bien el trabajo que te toca, controlar al pueblo y amansarlo, no nos hallaríamos en la situación en la que estamos.

―Y eso exactamente era lo que hacía. Si me hubieses dado más tiempo… No podía romper el lazo que se había formado entre mi pueblo y esa guerrera así como así.

―Algo me dice que no he de creerte. Tú, que sólo nos sirves por conveniencia… ―Dicho esto, el general que le tira del cuello de su oliva camisa―. ¡¿Quién quita que por unos momentos viste un futuro mejor aliándote con esa perra guerrillera y sus malditas tropas que tantos dolores de cabezas les han dado a Roma?!

―Eso jamás. Y la prueba de ello es lo que he venido deseando desde que accedí a servirle voluntariamente a ti y a tus hombres.

―Sí, tal vez ―se convence a medias antes de liberarle―. Tu anhelado deseo de pertenencia. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

―Además, ¿qué hay de las jóvenes? Desde mucho antes había arrancado de las patas de mi gaviota entrenada la carta que me enviaste dándome por avisado de acontecido ataque. De que no interviniera ya que el rapto de unas cuantas muchachas compensaría la deuda que les teníamos. Incluso traté de hacerle creer a la zorra que te he entregado y al mismo pueblo, que tus queridos mercenarios sobre corceles no eran más que unos hombres que ella esperaba. Despistándola por el mayor tiempo posible y llenando de confusión al pueblo mismo. Para que cuando se supiese la verdad, ya fuese demasiado tarde. Mencionando también que luego traté de impedir que tus queridos casa fortunas fuesen perseguidos.

―Al fin de cuentas ni eso pudiste. Una mujer extranjera, ataviada de cuero y armadura como acabo de confirmar ―mira una vez más a Xena―, vino a quitarte la autoridad que tenías. Dime tú si ya no nos sirves.

―Te repito que de no ser por mí, tú y tus hombres no estarían aquí cobrándose esas que supuestamente el pueblo les debe. Y lo sabes. Nunca hubiesen podido entrar a la playa sino hubiese mandado a poner poderosas drogas para dormir en la última cena de todos esos desgraciados que ahora yacen pudriéndose en la cruz a la que los destinaron.

―Ay, por favor. Ni tanto. Tarde o temprano les hubiésemos recuperado. Tú sólo nos facilitaste un poco las cosas al quitarnos del medio a toda esa tropa que dejó ella.

―De todas formas creo haber dejado en claro el lado del que me encuentro al haberles sacado del medio a una cifra de ochenta guerreros. Un número que iba a la par con el que te has presentado hoy en éstas costas. Comentando que aunque emparejados ambos bandos estaban, los hombres de la Princesa Guerrera les aventajaban al hallarse estos armados en la costa y ustedes en sus lejanas embarcaciones.

―Tal vez no te equivoques en eso. Pero, ¿sabes? Si no te conociera, diría que manifiestas demasiada preocupación por el futuro y bienestar de tu pueblo. Cuando ambos sabemos, que en realidad siempre te ha importado tres ostiones. No deseando otra cosa que salir de él algún día.

―Más que salir de esta maldita costa, lo que realmente deseo es lo que por derecho me corresponde. Soy el hijo de un romano y por ende soy merecedor de la ciudadanía de Roma. ―Respiró profundo―. Esta bien. Demuele el pueblo entero si quieres. Pero sabrás que tendrás que subirme a tu barco directo a Roma y pagarme por todos mis servicios con la ciudadanía de tal nación.

―Jaja. Sí, tu más alto sueño. Timon, lamentablemente el soldado que se la pasó en grande con tu madre en estas playas alguna vez hace mucho, no te reconoció como su progenie.

―Tengo pruebas. Su espada, uniforme, sortijas…

―Siempre te señalé que podían verse como robadas.

―No miento en lo que digo. Pero independientemente de ello, me dijiste que me ayudarías a conseguirla si trabajaba para ti. Un achichincle más entre los tantos que debes tener en otras partes, y que se encargan de tener preparado el botín que orgullosamente llevas a Roma. Donde te premian a lo grande gracias a achichincles como yo.

―¿Sabes qué, Timon? Ya me aburriste con tus quejas. Y bastante. Aún no me marcho del pueblo como para adelantarnos a los hechos de lo que se va a hacer o no. Además… ―Se interrumpe a sí mismo al regresar su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Xena. A la cual le ve mover los dígitos de una mano y luego brazo mismo. Indicativo de una consciencia que venía recuperando desde que la hirió con su espada. Como consecuencia, podían decirse que había logrado escuchar parte de la conversación entre ambos. Lo suficiente como para ajustar piezas completas sobre el traidor de Timon.

Amontonados en una parte de la sala, los soldados romanos presentes, apostaban con los hombres de Timon en un juego de dados tras éstos haber hecho prácticamente privada su conversación al terminar separándose de ellos. O tal vez habían sido ellos mismos aburridos por la conversación. Como fuese, daba igual. La cosa es que faltando poco para proclamar al bando vencedor, el juego que se les suspende.

―Ya estuvo bueno para todos ―se les dirige el general a los suyos―. Dirijan sus traseros directo a sus lechos porque mañana les tendré trabajo en grande.

Sin necesidad de palabras, con un gesto Timon indicó lo mismo a los suyos. Ahí, que por el rabillo del ojo ambos ven a la cautiva de Xena tratar de incorporarse. Y por lo menos Timon llegó a ver como ésta le dirigía la más mala de las miradas en medio del severo estado de mareo en el que se encontraba.

―¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? ―pregunta enseguida Timon.

―Te dije que todavía no lo decido ―responde el general mordiendo un higo recién tomado de una canasta sobre una mesilla a su lado―. Pero creo que ella tal vez pueda ayudarme. ―Sonríe. Ahí Xena intenta levantar su torso pero las fuerzas no le dan y es recibida por el suelo de madera nuevamente. Viéndola de ese modo, el general comienza a hacerse planes para esa noche―. Llévenla a mí camarote ―ordena antes de echarse lo que quedaba del higo a su boca y saboreárselo con los ojos bien puestos sobre una vuelta en la inconsciencia de Xena.

…

La clara luz de la luna que entraba por un ventanal adyacente, alumbraba su cuerpo dormido sobre un cómodo lecho al fondo del camarote de un barco. Recibiendo al mismo tiempo la fresca brisa marina y el intenso olor a salitre que siempre cargaba. Erizándole una fría ráfaga de la cabeza a sus descalzados pies. Habiéndole sido removidas tanto sus botas como su armadura. Quedándose únicamente con su pieza de cuero que por debajo siempre llevaba.

En su inconsciencia, Xena pudo confundirse creyendo que se hallaba de vuelta en la mugrienta celda del acantilado. Con la única diferencia que ya no sentía unas cadenas tirar de sus muñecas y prácticamente sostener todo el peso de su cuerpo cuando las piernas ya no le respondían. También el lugar se mostraba mucho más iluminado que de costumbre. Al grado de colársele por los párpados. Mismos que desde hacía unos segundos atrás, comenzaba abrir debido a un nuevo y fuerte aroma que le llegó a sus fosas nasales. Seguido, una voz anteriormente escuchada que le obliga a terminar de cruzar lo que le quedaba hacia el plano de los despiertos sin apenas poder enfocar aún con sus ojos.

―Hasta que despiertas. Con ese golpe que recibiste, pensaba que no ibas a recuperar la completa consciencia hasta el alba.

Naturalmente, Xena comenzó a estudiar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Siéndole suficiente el diseño con la decoración, el sonido junto al aroma exterior y la persona que le pasaba una pequeña hierba por su nariz, como para entender perfectamente que ya no se encontraba en tierra firme.

―Aún no hemos zarpado ―le informa el dueño de la reconocida voz. El general romano―. Si es lo que te preocupa.

No sintiéndose menos preocupada al escuchar esa noticia, Xena que se incorpora de su torso hacia arriba al descubrir que ya no se encontraba atada. Con eso, la idea de intentar escapar que le llega a su cabeza una vez más.

―Te he dado unas pequeñas libertades, como has de ver ―continúa diciéndole su nuevo captor―. No las tires por la borda tratando de escapar. El barco ―señala hacia arriba―, está repleto de soldados y bastante alejado del muelle. ―Confiado y seguro de que con eso, la cautiva que tenía no iba a atreverse a mover ni un solo dedo, le dio la espalda para ir por dos copas de vino ya servidas sobre una mesa. Regresando ante ella para ofrecerle una. Como era de esperarse, Xena no se inmutó en tomarla.

―Es un vino de varios siglos, ¿sabías? ―le dice regresando la copa a la anterior mesa y pasando a beber un poco de la suya delante de ella.

En esos instantes en los que lo tuvo perfectamente de frente, Xena se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente. De cabello negro y corto. Piel más blanca que bronceada. Estatura y corpulencia general. Una nariz perfilada y algo pronunciada hacia delante Y sobre todo, unos ojos geiser acentuados por sus oscuras cejas semi pobladas.

Podría decirse que entraba en las características de muchos hombres de caucásica raza. Pero para Xena, que le veía vestido como todo un general romano, con su armadura extremadamente pulida sobre sí, y orgulloso casco y roja capa colgando de una pared; le traía a la mente nada más y nada menos que el recuerdo del mismo César de su pasado. Lo único que faltaba para revivirlo de veras, era que acabase crucificada.

―Hace horas que me pensaba que estaría más que muerta ―fue al grano tomando asiento al pie de la cama―. En cambio, sigo respirando. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

El general levantó una de sus cejas y entreabrió un poco su boca de lado para finalizar en una media sonrisa.

―En eso no te equivocas ―le dice acercándose hacia ella―. Hace mucho que Roma te quiere fuera del mapa. ―Saca una llamativa y hermosa daga de su cinto, y con ésta misma le hinca el cuello y centro del pecho hasta donde desciende―. Lo que me detiene para no sacarte el corazón ahora mismo, es un posible acuerdo contigo.

―Entonces no pierdas más tiempo y tómalo. Porque yo no hago tratos con romanos.

Sin poder contenerse, el general se echa un poco hacia atrás riéndose. Y como un mismo celaje, regresa ante Xena dándole un fuerte agarre por sus cabellos para volver amenazarle con la daga. Rodeándole con su cuerpo en el lecho y quedando a espaldas de ella con el filo de la daga aún puesto sobre el frágil cuello.

―Eso es precisamente lo que planeo ―le dicta a su oído para luego olisquear su cabello―. Aunque no de la forma en la acostumbro con mis otros prisioneros ―le adelanta subiendo su mano libre desde las caderas de ella hasta uno de los pechos. Presionándolo levemente para brincar a una mejilla de su rostro en la que le brinda una hipócrita caricia―. A ti en cuanto te vi, me entraron unas inmensas ganas de darte un trato especial. Uno que ya te has de imaginar.

―Me repugnas.

―No creo que más que los clavos de una cruz. No tienes ni la menor idea del martirio que se vive en la crucifixión.

―Y qué si te dijera que sí.

Una vez más se ríe inconteniblemente.

―No sabes cómo me divierten tus ocurrencias. Me estás haciendo la noche sin apenas haber empezado nada contigo.

Controlándose lo más que podía para soportar los roces que le daba aquel general romano, Xena trató de concentrarse en el modo de poder escapar de ese maldito barco en el que había terminado. Miró hacia la puerta de doble hoja a varios pies de distancia a su frente. Dos guardias romanos la custodiaban. En el techo, lo que la popa era, pisadas de otros que se sentían.

Echándole una nueva ojeada a la habitación, vio que sobre una silla apegada a una tina de baño, estaban sus botas y piezas de armadura. Pero lo más que le interesaba no lo veía por ninguna parte. Sus armas.

―Te sientes muy aprovechado porque me encuentro desarmada ―le transmite sin apenas mirarle.

―No es cuestión de provecho. Sino de evitar estupideces. ―Se separa de su lado, dejándole en paz por el momento―. Armada o no, conmigo tienes las de perder. Como entenderás, te tengo en mis manos. Cautiva en mi barco en pleno mar abierto. Sí realmente valoras tu vida, termina por rendirte ante mí y mis deseos. A cambio, te permitiré conservarla. Y si te portas bien, quién sabe si hasta te brinde ciertos tratos especiales. ―Como si se tratara de un metal atraído por un imán, de nuevo que se le acerca. Tomándole por el mentón para obligarle verle a los ojos― ¿No te parece un generoso trato de mi parte? Más aún cuando tengo ordenes bien claras de matarte. ―Con este último indicativo, vuelve a rosarle el filo de su daga por su cuello y ahora ambas mejillas.

―Nada que esté excepto de intereses puede llamarse generoso.

―Todo en esta vida tiene un precio. Y yo sé que tú tienes el tuyo. Uno que no me había imaginado comprar hasta que te vi. ―Le mantiene los ojos fijos, para después posarlos sobre sus labios. Labios que roza con uno de sus dedos con los que de largo sigue por todo su cuello, centro de pecho y vientre mismo―. Sería un completo desperdicio el tener que matarte. Entregar a los estragos de una muerte temprana tan asombrosa belleza e increíbles talentos en la guerra.

La puerta fue tocada y con el consentimiento del general, los dos soldados que la custodiaban que se adentran con una corta reverencia. Haciéndose a un lado para permitir el paso de una joven en cuyas manos traía una bandeja cubierta con una deleitante cena en su interior. Al verla, Xena la reconoció al instante como la joven que había logrado rescatar de los anteriores mercenarios. La nombrada por sus padres como Perla. Muchacha que igualmente la reconoce pero como su salvadora. Manteniéndole la mirada apenas por unos cinco o seis segundos antes de ser obligada a abandonar la sala y regresar a la cocina donde seguramente la tenían trabajando.

«Permitan los vengativos dioses que sea lo único en lo que la tengan sirviendo en este lugar », deseó Xena en sus adentros sin poder haber hecho otra cosa que verla marcharse.

―Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo considerado que puedo llegar a ser con quienes hacen lo que les pido ―comenta el autoritario romano al dejar al descubierto un esquicito platillo―. Y vaya que no me la podrás negar. Esas jóvenes del pueblo que defendías sí que saben tomar su papel en la cocina. Pagarán mucho por ellas si las logro mantener intactas. ―Con descaro, se ríe de sus propias palabras―. Hasta el momento tengo a mis hombres aguantados, pero el viaje de vuelta será algo largo y ellos han trabajado muy duro como para negarles pequeñas recompensas.

Conteniendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de romperle la cara allí mismo, Xena descarga un poco de su creciente ira al cerrar sus puños en el borde del colchón que casi desgarra.

―Por lo que entiendo, nunca fui realmente intercambiada.

―Algún botín debo de sacar de toda esta problemática ―le dice trayéndole un pequeño cuenco de aceitunas―. Y teniéndote a ti, frente a mí, creo que ya he dado el barco por lleno. ―Expresado esto, viene y le aproxima una aceituna a sus labios. Y aunque parezca increíble hasta para ella misma, la aceptó. Masticándola sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

―El hambre es algo que no se puede ocultar, ¿cierto? ―Xena no le contesta―. Ni el deseo de vivir. Y tus ojos me dicen que lo tienes. ―Como si pretendiera tentarle, o creyera que podía hacerlo, vuelve a la traída bandeja por un panecillo de miel. Posándoselo en los labios como hizo con la aceituna. Viendo la misma respuesta en su cautiva. Xena le dio una pequeña mordida. Masticando la suave consistencia mientras le devolvía la fija mirada.

―Tengo entendido que te llamas Xena, ¿tengo razón? ―pregunta acabándose lo que quedaba del recién mordido pan.

―No imaginaba que te interesaba los nombres de aquellos que pretendes hacer tus esclavos.

―Eres tan directa ―le indica sonriente―. Y eso me gusta. Más cuando ya ansío una respuesta tuya. Una que me puedes dar con palabras, o con gestos. ―Esta vez le volvía acosar pero sin el uso de la daga que había devuelto a su cinto. Agachándose sobre ella para quedar muy cerca de su rostro y olisquearle su cuello en un par de ocasiones―. Imagina nuestras fuerzas unidas ―le va diciendo al oído―. Tú con tus conocimientos de guerrera, y yo con el poder que me concede Roma. No existiría nada que se nos interpusiera. Dicen que andas en búsqueda de poder y gloria. Bien, sirviendo a mi lado tendrás más que eso. Algo que no hallarás entre salvajes bárbaros, pobres aldeas celtas y la muy quedada atrás de Grecia.

Aún inmóvil sobre el colchón, tomando el papel de una perfecta fémina vulnerable, Xena tuvo que girar los ojos ante el trato que se le proponía. Uno que ya había escuchado tantas y tantas veces de otros, que ya tenía la cuenta perdida. Llegando a concluir que era lo único que los hombres sabían proponerle.

―¿Y qué tal si me niego a unir mis fuerzas con las tuyas? ―le pregunta poniéndose de pies por vez primera. Alejándose en el momento justo en el que la boca y las manos del general comenzaban a perder el control sobre su piel. Yendo a la mesa que sostenía la cena de donde apenas bebe de una copa de vino como puro pretexto.

―Como dije, sería algo sumamente lamentable. ―Va hacia ella y con unas caricias sobre sus antebrazos trata de alejarla de alguna negativa―. Mucho más para ti. Porque de todas formas tomaré lo que puedes darme al momento.

Perfectamente consciente de lo que era, Xena se da la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

―Veo que no tengo alternativa ―acepta subiendo la tomada copa al nivel del pecho desde donde se la tiende. Logrando su meta de liberarse de sus pegajosas manos al éste aceptar la copa. De la que se bebe su contenido de un solo cantazo al ver como ésta regresa ante el lecho desde donde le mira sobre el hombro y luego le da la completa espalda. Acto seguido, echa toda su melena hacia un lado de su frente. Dejando expuesta la parte posterior de su cuello y alta espalda que su atuendo no cubría. Al ver sus marcados omoplatos, el deseoso romano ya no veía la hora de poder recorrerlos con toda su boca.

Sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, Xena no tardó en sentir los brazos del general rodearle por su espalda.

―Me parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo ―le dice éste aspirando el aroma de su cabello y cuello. Recorriendo con sus desesperadas manos la silueta del esbelto cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Llevando una al centro de sus pechos donde con un solo tirón le afloja los cordones que le mantenían apretados. Sin apuro de soltarle lo que quedaba hacia abajo, se mueve hacia los manquillos a los que los corre de sus hombros. Eligiendo el desprovisto de su melena para besarle e hincarle con sus dientes―. No creas que sellaremos este trato tan rápido ―le susurra a su oído mientras que una de sus ligeras manos se atrevían a adentrarse bajo la falda y subir por la parte lateral de los muslos. Trabajo similar que hacía la otra restante al recobrar la tarea de afloje de los cordones hasta su vientre. Dejando el traje de cuero bastante suelto como para correrse hacia abajo en cualquier momento―. Quiero asegurarme primero de que al final no te quede ninguna duda de que el entregarte a mí es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar. ―Le da la vuelta para que le quedase de frente y ahí, completamente hambriento de ella, le ataca sus clavículas, esternón y lo descubierto de sus pechos con voraces besos.

―¿Y se puede saber cuál es el nombre del hombre con el que he de sellar tal trato? ―exige saber sin mirar la manera en la que le profanaba su cuerpo. Causando que se detuviera cuando estaba a punto de descubrir por completo sus pechos, mas que recupere su postura para que le mirase a los ojos.

―Para todos mis servidores, soy el general Lucius. Pero para ti, perla mía, sólo soy Lucius ―le permite dándole una nueva caricia en una de sus mejillas. Llevando luego sus besos de vuelta a un lado del cuello.

―¿Cómo saber entonces, Lucius, que cumplirá con su parte en éste trato? No aburriéndose de mí más tarde y entregándome al destino de esa muerte temprana de la que ha hablado.

―Eso es algo que dependerá de ti, hermosura. Si obedeces siempre mis órdenes, y me dejas satisfecho en la cama, no veo porque tenga que matarte.

―Y si su rango, ciudadanía y vida misma dependieran de mi muerte, ¿me mataría?

―Te gusta ir a la segura en todo, ¿no es así? ―Incansable, le brinda más besos sobre los blancos hombros―. Como que eres una mujer de guerras y vivencias. Una que debe ser bastante experimentada. Pues esmérate entonces esta noche y me encargaré de protegerte con el poder que cada vez se incrementa en mi persona. Uno con el que me valdré para aspirar a ser más que un general dentro de poco.

―Es usted un hombre de altas metas, por lo que veo.

―Pensaba que ya lo tenías claro al antojarme de ti en esta noche.

―Debe imaginar que no es el primero que desea hacerme suya entre sus brazos.

―Sí, ya lo he hecho. Pero bueno, basta de palabras y sorpréndeme como deseo ―le corta posándole un dedo sobre sus labios, para no tardar en descenderlo por todo su cuello, pecho y vientre mismo.

―Trataré de poner todo mi esfuerzo si es preciso.

―Bien.

Sin más que decirle, el identificado Lucius que la empuja bruscamente contra el lecho, y comienza a desprenderse de su atuendo con apuro. Dejando caer sin importancia al suelo su cinto, hombreras, la armadura de su pecho y la pieza interna de cuero moldeada al igual que la armadura. A los pectorales y abdominales de todo fortificado hombre. Pasando a la típica falda de tachones de cuero que todo romano usaba, y dejando para después su calzón interno de mismo cuero al ser llamado por las desnudas piernas de Xena sobre su cama. Arrojándose sobre ésta sin cuidado de aplastarle. Recuperando en seguida su tarea de besos y leves mordidas.

―No te imaginas el inmenso placer que te tengo deparado ―le adelanta con voz ronca sobre sus pechos. Te haré mía tantas veces como la llegada del alba me lo permita.

Quien la viera, no entendía porque se había rendido con tanta facilidad. Sin alguna esperada lucha de por medio. Algo de lo que deseaba no arrepentirse dentro de poco. De haber puesto una raya desde un principio.

―No sé que tienes, pero sin apenas conocerte te has ganado mi total deseo. Todo mi ser me grita que posea tu cuerpo ―hablaba llevando su camino de besos por la expuesta piel entre los cordones que se ajustaban a su vientre.

A la medida de sus caderas, Lucius vuelve a pasear una de sus manos por el lado externo de uno de los muslos de ella. Completamente complacido al verle sus serenos ojos mientras se dejaba hacer. Buscó acomodo entre sus esbeltas piernas, y subiendo de nuevo su torso sobre el de ella, se antojó de descubrirle uno de sus pechos con la boca. Succionando la carne al descubierta y tirando con su propia boca la copa de cuero que quedaba cubriendo el resto.

Teniéndolo al fin así de ocupado con ella, Xena vio el mejor momento para no arrepentirse nunca de todos los márgenes que le había permitido cruzar a un hombre que estaba a punto de hacerla suya. Contrayendo los dedos de su mano diestra, y siendo tan rápida como un mismo rayo, que le hunde dos de sus dígitos entre el cuello y el hombro a un inesperado de Lucius que con un corto quejido, cayó inerte sobre ella.

Con la adrenalina acreciendo en su interior, se lo quita de encima sin saber si le había matado o no. Sólo sabía que era la segunda vez que utilizaba la técnica del punto de presión en el renacer de su segunda vida. Primero como un acto generoso con la pasada niña con la costilla rota, y ahora ante un enemigo como defensa. Razón por la que no estaba segura que si lo que había hecho realmente libre de algún error se encontraba. Sólo quería una manera de librarse de ese detestable ante sus ojos y ante muchos otros, y el instinto la llevó a reaccionar de ese modo para conseguirlo.

Sin perder tiempo, toma del cinturón en el suelo la daga con la que le había amenazado todo el tiempo y se ajusta los cordones de su pecho en donde la pone. Con eso rodea la cama moviéndose hacia el lado que marcaba el fondo esquinal del camarote donde adaptada a dicha forma se hallaba la ya mencionada ventana. La que se apresura en abrir por completo para poder salir.

Las oscuras aguas del mar en su común oleaje era lo que le esperaba si se caía. Era un siguiente momento en el que no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía. Sujetándose con sus manos de lo que era el barandal de la popa del barco, y con la puntilla de sus pies apenas hallando espacio en lo sobresaliente del tronco de madera que en las cuatro partes de dicho barco dando firmeza se encontraba, logró moverse hacia el estribor que a la costa daba. Claramente hasta ésta poco probable era que llegase nadando.

Ya en estribor, estuvo en contacto de lo que necesitaba. Los típicos botes de naufragios que a ambos lados de los grandes barcos por prudencia se llevaban. Estrechos pero largos según el modelo regional. Para un total de cuatro a cada lado capaces de sostener de diez a doce hombres en su interior. Más que perfecto cuando sólo necesitaba uno porque una sola era ella. El único contratiempo era que necesitaba sus manos completamente libres para desatar las sogas que le mantenían sujetos.

Con esfuerzo subió su cabeza por encima del barandal del que se agarraba para estudiar la superficie del barco. El alto mástil del centro yacía con sus velas plegadas, al igual que el cercano a la popa. Región algo levantada ―lo mismo que la proa― que vio desprovista de soldados. Girando su cabeza a la indicada proa, concluye que algún juego de apostar mantenía ocupados al turno de esa noche. Algunos ocho o diez hombres en total. El único que no había abandonado su puesto lo era uno de los que custodiando la entrada al camarote se había quedado. Cosa que confirmó al tener la osadía de subir al barco, y tener que correr casi a gachas hacia un cúmulo de barriles entre ambos mástiles por causa de unos romanos que se acercaban. Quedando de frente a la entrada del mismo camarote, donde por fortuna, el sujeto se encontraba cabizbajo entre sus pensamientos al fondo de la corta escalerilla que se bajaba para dar a la habitación del general. Más al lado, a lo que ya correspondía al babor, vio que una igual a otra sala lleva. Algún centro de reuniones tal vez. Y en el centro de ambas, delante del segundo mástil más pequeño, una abierta trampilla estaba para el acceso interno del barco.

Los romanos que escuchó, unos tres, por el lado estribor se acercaban con protestas por el dinero que habían perdido. Siguiendo de largo hacia la descrita trampilla por la que se adentran ignorando su completa fuga. Justo ahí, se ve obligada a adentrarse entre unos barriles que daban al lado babor por ello de que el vigilia del camarote les siguió la marcha tras seguramente haberse cumplido su turno. Después de eso, procuró levantar su cabeza antes de regresar al barandal del estribor y desatar el barco. A nadie vieron sus ojos. O eso creyó. Pues al lanzarse con apuro, un ruido choque tuvo con alguien nuevo que pasaba. Tomando una inmediata pose defensiva tras los barriles en medio de un escándalo formado por platos y copas al caer. Descubriendo antes de que cayese el último de que había tropezado con la muchacha que había llevado la cena aproximadamente unos veinte minutos atrás. La llamada Perla.

Como respuesta, ninguna de las dos expresó nada.

Naturalmente, los soldados en la distanciada proa se alertaron. En una reacción rápida, Xena busca refugio entre los barriles.

―¡¿Qué escándalo es ese?! ―gritó uno por todos.

Ambas continuaron en silencio mirándose las caras.

―¡¿Qué diablos pasa ahí?! ―pregunta otro. Dando indicio de averiguar por su cuenta junto con el primero si no se obtenía respuesta. La joven, advirtiéndolo, la verdad (o parte de ella) se decide decir.

―Soy yo. ―Sale de los barriles―. Tropecé y se me cayó la bandeja que llevaba. Lo siento.

En la proa todos bajan la guardia. Pero no así el coraje.

―Ah, mocosa torpe ―le insulta un tercero―. Dale gracias a los dioses que es bronce y no cerámica lo que llevabas. O diez azotes que de seguro te ganabas.

Todos se ríen y regresan a lo suyo. Lo mismo que la joven, que tras recoger la desparramada vajilla, pretende seguir su camino.

―Espera ―le detiene Xena―. Gracias por no haberme delatado. Otra no podría haber disimulado tanto.

―Digamos que te la debía. Tú me rescataste una vez. ―Asiente su cabeza como una despedida―. Suerte en tu fuga.

―Ey, ¿a dónde vas? Te llamas Perla, ¿cierto? Cabes conmigo en un bote.

La chica no le responde. Cambiando sus ojos hacia el alejado centro del barco donde una cuadrada rejilla la luz y el aire colaba. Xena, que le sigue la mirada, capta al instante lo que debajo de ésta estaba.

―Supongo que la totalidad fue dividida. ¿Cuántos de los tuyos les tocó éste barco?

―Muchos, pero no más que en el segundo dedicado más a la carga ―indica cambiando la mirada hacia el lado babor donde se veía a varios metros de distancia el otro barco romano―. Sí difíciles de liberar están los de aquí, mucho más los de allá.

En su mente, Xena no supo si captar aquello como un mensaje pesimista o un concejo.

―¿Te piensas quedar ahí parada toda la eternidad? ―se escucha preguntar a uno de los soldados del otro extremo del barco―. Tráenos el vino que te pedimos, criada.

Ebrios en su mayoría, las risas en carcajadas vuelven a sus bocas.

―Anda, ve por lo que te piden. Te esperaré ―le exhorta Xena viéndola seguir con sus pasos sin que le asegurara de que la acompañaría―. Y si hay más jóvenes sueltas como tú, traerlas también. Que de los demás me encargaré cuando reúna mis fuerzas en tierra.

Uno o dos minutos pasaron después de eso y ya Xena tenía el bote en posición de flote. Listo para descenderlo hasta las aguas por las que ansiaba escapar. Completamente ignorantes de ese plan los hasta el momento aún entretenidos romanos al final de la proa. De espaldas a lo que sucedía al comienzo de la popa. Era tanto su entretenimiento, que primero era divisada por soldados del otro barco que por los de la proa en el que se hallaba.

Podía haberse marchado en ese mismo instante. Pero su promesa para con la muchacha seguía en pie. Manteniéndose agachada para disminuir las posibilidades de ser vista. Olvidándose de cuidar por unos segundos su espalda que daba justo a la trampilla. Acceso por el que subía el soldado que relevaría el turno de la entrada del camarote. Girando sus talones para llegar hacia éste cuando la fémina figura de Xena le atrajo como algo completamente fuera de lugar. Ella, que le había sentido llegar para cuando ya era demasiado tarde, apenas pudo reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera lanzándole la apropiada daga directo a la garganta de éste. Silenciándolo y asesinándolo en el momento. Cayendo el cuerpo pesadamente contra la madera. Justo ahí, Perla que llega con cuatro compañeras.

―Rápido, llévales lo que te pidieron. No tenemos tiempo ―le ajora a seguir a la primera sin excusar lo que había acabado de hacer ni dar tiempo tan poco de que se sorprendieran.

En no que las nuevas cuatro chicas saltaban al preparado bote, Xena se encargó de que no subieran más soldados por aquella trampilla. Cerrándola y rodando sobre su base un pesado barril que le colocó encima. Todo con la precaución de no ser vista.

Disminuida la cantidad de posibles seguidores, aborda igual que las chicas el bote mientras esperaba a Perla. Llegada al fin ésta, Xena sonríe extrañamente ayudándole a pasar por el barandal. Ya todo estaba listo para descender la embarcación. Tirando de las cuerdas correspondientes para que eso fuese un hecho. Bajando de poco en poco hasta que…

―Parece que algún nudo se ha quedado atascado ―supone Xena al sentir que la soga no quería ceder más―. Treparé para ver que pasa ―se ofrece sin quedarle de otra.

Repitiendo la escalada anterior en el sobresaliente tronco y el borde del barandal, Xena vuelve a poner los pies en la embarcación romana. Extrañándose bastante al ver algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. Una clavada lanza entre la gruesa cuerda y la sólida madera. Entendiendo perfectamente lo que aquello significaba, tarde se giró para afrontarlo.

―Te gustan las sorpresas, ¿verdad? ―le escucha perfectamente decir a Lucios tras atraparla por la cintura y mantenerla ahora inmóvil contra su pecho con el filo de su espada―. Pues aquí tienes una que no esperabas, estúpida.

No podía creer que estuviese de nuevo en sus manos. Juraba que al marcharse, lo había dejado más muerto que vivo. Evidentemente, únicamente le había quitado la consciencia. Pero ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Sino en la situación de ese momento.

―Y ten tu otra que tan poco ―le avecina al extraerse la daga que sostenía entre sus pechos y clavársela de seguido en la mano con la que sujetaba la espada. Logrando que por el sorpresivo dolor la soltase y así pudiese liberarse de su agarre.

―¡Ah, maldita seas! Ésta me la pagas.

―Siéntate a esperar que así sea ―le dicta Xena mandándolo de espaldas contra el suelo por medio de una patada.

El escarceo formado junto con el llamado de Lucius a los suyos, trajo enseguida a los soldados de la proa que soltaron todo cuanto tenían en sus manos sin tener en claro qué sucedía en cercanías de la popa.

―Parece que me retrasaré un poco ―les dijo Xena a las preocupadas jóvenes. Tomando la espada de Lucius para cortar de un solo golpe las sogas que mantenían sujeto el bote. Permitiéndole una estrepitosa caída sobre las aguas que aunque le provocó duros golpes a todas, las entregaba a los brazos de la libertad prácticamente.

Con la espada todavía en su poder, Xena lanza la daga que no había soltado hacia Lucius, pero éste la esquiva y quien la recibe es uno de sus hombres en el mismo pecho.

―No tienes escapatoria ―le transmite Lucius completamente airado entre sus hombres ante el segundo asesinato que su cautiva llevaba a cabo en su nave―. Ríndete y tal vez busque la manera de perdonarte.

―¿Así de fácil pretendes obtenerlo todo? ¿Sin derramar sudor y sangre en el proceso? Qué "poderoso" eres entonces.

Más que airarle con tan sarcástico tono, le acabó consumiéndole la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

―¡¿Qué esperan todos?! Es sólo una maldita mujer. ¡Atrápenla!

Sin contar a Lucius, eran unos seis hombres que se le vinieron encima. No era siendo la primera vez que se enfrentaba a semejante cantidad, se afirmó en el suelo para recibirles. Derribando con todo y espada a un primero que no se imaginó que lograría resistirle su golpe y de paso tener la agilidad para patearle. Utilizando la misma rapidez para el segundo que pretendió golpearle con su lanza por el costado sin esperar que ésta antepondría la hoja de la espada para detenerle y luego mandarlo al suelo con su compañero por medio de un buen puñetazo en su cara.

Para el siguiente paso en esos instantes de segundos que transcurrían, dos más que le atacan al mismo tiempo. Bloqueando el golpe de uno directo a su frente y esquivando con un salto otro directo a sus piernas. Mismas que levanta al mismo tiempo en el aire para patear por el pecho a ambos y mandarlos contra los otros dos restantes que venían a sumarse. Quitándolos de su camino para poder alejarse corriendo.

―Son todos unos completos buenos para nada. Ustedes y el resto que no acaba de… ―Lucius se calla al ver como la trampilla apenas podía ser levantada por el pesado barril que tenía encima. Levantando a uno de los que le rodeaba para que fuese a removerlo. Arrebatándole su espada de paso―. Que todos vayan por ella. ¡Ahora!

Sin apenas haber salido librada de esa primera lucha de sólo segundos, ya veía desde la popa en la que se había trepado ―el techo del propio camarote― a más soldados salir de la trampilla que había bloqueado. Su plan había sido saltar al agua y nadar hasta el ya algo distanciado bote de las chicas, pero con tantos romanos no podía arriesgarse al tiro de sus lanzas y flechas.

De tras de ella fueron todos para intentar atraparle. Dividiéndose entre ambas escaleras laterales que daban alcance. Acorralada nuevamente, no le quedó de otra que continuar luchando. Agachándose ante el primero que se aventó contra ella, y para cuando lo tuvo encima, que con fuerzas se eleva mandándole por la misma borda como así se lo permitió su espalda. Tres siguientes, tuvieron cuidado de no aventarse del mismo modo al mantener sus pies con firmeza sobre el suelo. Atacándole con sus lanzas al mismo tiempo y viendo como ella escapa de ellas al deslizarse bajo éstas, romper el filo de la del medio con su espada en el proceso, derribar con una de sus piernas en plenas espinillas al de la izquierda, mas empujar al de la derecha con uno de sus codos. Librándose de ellos para recibir a nuevos otros en medio de un círculo en el que su agilidad acabó fallándole. Tocándole ver a su espada salir volando por el aire y ser atrapada por quien se la había golpeado. El propio Lucius.

―Tu obstinación y espíritu me sorprenden ―le transmite éste―. Pero como has de entender, hasta aquí se te acabó el juego.

Los soldados comenzaban a acercársele con abierta risotadas o tremendas malas caras con ganas de desquite. En meros minutos acabó teniendo a toda la tripulación sobre ella. Acorralada tano ahí en la alta popa por algunos quince, y velada también por otra cantidad similar desde los mástiles. Y por si no le era suficiente atención, la tripulación del otro barco ya se encontraba más que alertada.

Más que acorralada, estaba atrapada. De todas formas, la rendición era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza. Repasando todos los puntos a su alrededor. El invadido piso que pisaba y los mástiles elevados. De los que el mediano, el que daba justo a su espalda, uno de los brazos de la vela muy cercano estaba. En el suelo ya no tenía las de ganar, pero ¿fuera de él?

―¿Crees que ya me tienes en tus manos, Lucius? ―le pone en duda con una sonrisa de astucia. Y sin darle tiempo a nadie de lo que podía estar planeando, da uno de sus asombrosos altos saltos hacia atrás. Cayendo de pie sobre los hombros de uno de los solados a su espaldas. En el que sin perder tiempo, se voltea por medio de un pequeño brinco y junto con otros hacia su frente, va pasando de cabeza en cabeza sin dar oportunidad de ser derribada. Y para cuando pisó la última de unas pasadas seis, se impulsa de ésta para hacerse de un acrobático giro en el aire en el que sobrevuela a todos los que le observaban desde abajo. Viéndola tanto éstos como los que la rodearon en la alzada popa, aterrizar abrazada del mástil adyacente a la propia popa―. ―¿Qué tal ahora? ―se atreve a retarle.

Con sus bocas entreabiertas, los soldados se le quedaban mirando sin todavía digerir lo que habían visto.

―¡A saltado a la mesana! ―vocifera un soldado a otros que tarde salían del interior del barco. Pasando la mirada de la algo alta fugitiva a sus espadas. Que a no ser que las arrojaran, poco productivas podían serle. Pensando seriamente en retroceder y cambiarlas por lanzas, flechas, cuerdas con pesas o boleras para hacerla bajar de allí.

En dicha mesana o mástil menor de la popa, Xena continuó subiendo por toda su rectitud hasta dar alcance a la verga u horizontal palo que a la desplegada roja vela sostenía. Posicionándose sobre ésta con sus piernas abiertas mientras aumentaba su equilibrio sosteniéndose de lo que por mesana restaba.

―¿Qué sucede, Lucius? ¿No estoy a tu alcance? ―le acaba de fastidiar.

Realmente ni Lucius ni nadie en la tripulación se la esperaban. Esa carta bajo la manga. Comprendiendo que lo de guerrera en esa mujer no lo hacía sus armas o armadura, sino cualquiera que fuese la fuerza de prevalencia que poseía en su interior.

Desesperados por derribarles, varias lanzas cortaron el aire seguidas de otras tantas flechas.

―Quien la mate, muere con ella. ¡La quiero viva! ―rugió Lucius bajando a toda prisa por una de las escaleras laterales y posarse bajo la mesana desde donde exhortaba a sus hombres a subir. Usando éstos los anteriores barriles para acortar altura.

Negada a aceptar compañía, Xena la rechaza pateando al primero que pretendía darle conquista a su terreno. Mandándole de regreso al suelo por el que había subido antes de que osara en agarrarle por algún tobillo. A él y a un próximo que por debajo le seguía. Último que dio a parar contra los amontonados barriles. Volteando uno en el proceso, que derramando su contenido, salió rodando hasta el centro del barco donde continúa vaciándose.

Cuando las cuerdas y boleras no tardaron en llegar hasta su altura, se la fue pensando para elegir un segundo traslado. No estando segura de cuánto podía permanecer fuera del alcance de todos. Teniendo que agacharse para esquivar los rollos de cuerdas y boleras que le tiraban con tal de atraparla. Por ello, mirando hacia el centro del barco, ve su nueva escapatoria.

Realizando un salto más acrobático que el anterior ―con doble giro en el aire― burla a sus perseguidores arrojándose hacia las tensadas sogas en diagonal que mantenía desplegada la gran vela de líneas rojas y naranjas del mástil mayor. Logrando sujetarse de una de ellas y comenzar a subir por la misma de espaldas al suelo por medio de la ayuda de la cara interna de sus rodillas. En el suelo, todos volvieron a dejar caer sus mandíbulas. Cambiando luego a completos desordenados que parecían hambrientos canes que se peleaban por devorarle. Más que todos, el mismo Lucius.

―¡Córtenle la cuerda! ―propuso un soldado con la esperanza de que cayese. Acto que para nada se vio retrasado por uno que se presentó con una pequeña hacha en sus manos.

Ya le faltaban algunos doce pies de soga para llegar a la gran verga del mástil mayor. Pero el corte de ésta desde el suelo, le provocó que se convirtiera en una especie de péndulo por los aires. Perdiendo el último par de pies que había ganado ante el inesperado jalón de gravedad que le provocó que sus manos se corrieran en la cuerda.

―Casi cae, tumbémosla de una vez ―animaba otro que desde su parte un plato de una olvidada cena en el suelo como disco se atrevió a lanzarle. Comenzando a imitarle tantos otros con lo primero que tuviesen a su alcance. De ese modo salieron volando por los aires hasta los cascos que muchos llevaban en sus cabezas.

Todavía fuera del alcance de todos, Xena que salta de la cuerda al grueso mástil mayor en un momento en el que colgó cerca de él. Valiéndose ahora de las sobresalientes agarraderas ―simples pullas de lado a lado que como escalera se usaban― para llegar hasta su punta. El gran problema era que detrás con igual facilidad comenzaron a seguirle.

―No podrás seguir saltando de palo en palo, preciosa ―le escuchó decir con una relamida a un romano que iniciaba su ascendida desde la base del mástil. Siguiéndole detrás otros tantos―. Caerás muy pronto ―le anunció aproximándose cada vez más rápido.

Ella ya había alcanzado la cola o famoso nido del vigilia. Esperándole allí para sorprenderle.

―No antes que tú, idiota ―le jura con una buena pisoteada en su frente que le provocó la caída que le anduvo deseando.

Así mismo repitió con uno más a su espalda que al nido había logrado subir. Regalándole de inmediato un par de puñetazos que le hicieron zafarse del borde de la cola de vigilia. Obsequiándole como compañía en plena picada a otro desgraciado que quiso darle agarre por su cintura en el centro del nido. Encorvándose para inclinarlo hacia su espalda y así poder tirarle de sus hombreras y arrojarlo por los aires.

Desde abajo, Lucius ya había visto a cinco de sus hombres caer tan estúpidamente al suelo en el que de seguro se rompían más de un hueso.

―Imbéciles, es a ella a quien quiero en el suelo ante mí, no a ustedes ―les gritó a todos.

Fuera del barco por el lado estribor, bastantes alejadas en el bote en el que lograron escapar, las chicas lo presenciaban todo muy incrédulas de que su salvadora pudiese ya alcanzarlas como dijo.

―Tenemos que regresar. Debemos ayudarle ―propuso aquella a la que Xena ya había salvado dos veces, Perla. Primero de los mercenarios y luego ahí del barco romano.

―Estás demente ―le contradijo otra apoyada por las demás―. No podemos hacer nada por ella. Sólo lograrás que nos capturen otra vez.

Por otro lado, la tripulación del segundo barco romano ya venía acercándose para prestar ayuda en el revuelo causado. También incrédulos, pero de que todo cuanto lograban ver estuviese siendo causado por una mera mujer.

De regreso en la caótica embarcación, se hallaba una Xena que ya ni pudo valerse de sus poderosas patadas para poder seguir arrojando hombres a su antojo. Esta vez le había tocado lidiar con uno que en cuanto le dio alcance en el nido, comenzó a arremeter a diestra y siniestra con su ancha espada. Obligándole a encoger sus piernas si de veras no quería perderlas, y caer de espaldas en el interior del nido a causa de un objeto cilíndrico que le hizo resbalar en su retrocedida. Una botella de ron que vio rodar y chocar de esquina a esquina mientras que su nuevo rival ya subía. Una bebida posiblemente dejada por algún vigilia que supo darse la buena vida ahí en las alturas.

―El general dijo que te quería viva, pero nunca dijo que completa ―le dicta el corpulento romano alzando su espada en alto para venir y atestarlas contra sus piernas.

Tan rápida como su instinto le permitía, Xena que separa dichas extremidades inferiores para que fuese el suelo del nido el único en recibir el golpe. Habiendo fallado, el molesto romano despega la hoja de su espada en la clavada madera y Xena que se ve en la siguiente obligación de saltar fuera del nido que terminó sufriendo varios tajos. Yendo a parar a uno de los brazos de la alta verga del mástil en donde claramente ya no tenía salida ni mucho menos espacio para luchar.

Con una sádica sonrisa, su oponente que decide acortarle ese corto espacio persiguiéndola en la larga y gruesa verga. Demostrando también tener equilibrio como ella. Malo que para Xena se le fuese restando con cada paso hacia tras donde el palo se iba reduciendo en grosor.

Abajo, todos permanecían expectantes de lo siguiente a acontecer. Que uno de los dos callera. Donde por lo entendido, las probabilidades apuntaban en que esta vez le tocaría a la perseguida Princesa Guerrera.

―Podrá morir si cae, general ―le comenta un soldado a un Lucius que aunque estaba perfectamente consciente de ello, no despegó sus labios para alguna misericordia que hiciese recordar sus palabras de quererla viva.

Arriba, Xena tenía eso bien claro en su mente.

―¿Ya no tienes a dónde más saltar, guerrera? ―le cuestiona el rival romano levantando su espada sobre ella―. Sólo a la superficie del barco a la que has mandado a todos. ―Olvidándose de la preferencia de su líder de quererla con el alma en el cuerpo, se prepara para atestarle al fin con su espada.

―Y a la que te mandaré a ti también por confiado ―le dice dejándose caer rectamente sobre el palo y asegurándose de estar bien sostenía con sus manos, que mueve una de sus piernas hacia las equilibradas del romano. Tumbándole enseguida aunque no del todo de la verga como esperaba.

En la superficie del barco, todos vieron como su espada caía clavada muy cerca de la amplia rejilla que mantenía encerrados a los jóvenes apresados. Quienes rato llevaban de haberse enterado de lo ocurrido pese a no poder ver con claridad lo que sucedía afuera. Asomando sus caras entre los espacios de dicha reja, y desear tener consigo aquella espada para forzar el cierre de su encierro.

Para no caer de la alta verga, el confiado romano tuvo que sacrificar su afilada espada para no caer como ella. Pudiendo sujetarse con sus manos en cuanto se vino hacia un lado tras la inmediata pérdida de equilibrio. Volviendo a subirse sobre el grueso palo antes de que a Xena se le ocurriese pisotearle los dedos.

Podía decirse que ahora ambos estaban a la par. A la misma altura, en el mismo sitio y con las mismas defensas. Sólo lo que sus cuerpos podían proveerle. O eso se supuso durante los primeros segundos. Porque lo que respectó a los siguientes, un apoyo hacia el romano le llegó por los aires.

Más liviana que una espada pero más larga que una daga, así fue la lanzada antorcha por un romano desde la proa. Y con gran júbilo en su cara, el oponente de Xena que la carcha. Riéndose en grande ante ésta por ver cómo se le ocurría volverle a desarmar. Eso si lograba tomarle nuevamente por desprevenido. Probabilidad que estuvo por verse.

―Vamos, acércate al candente fuego, reina de las acrobacias.

Plasmadas las llamas de aquella antorcha en cada uno de sus ojos, Xena pareció esperar que fuese su rival quien se le acercara con ellas. Acto que inicia éste creyéndose el rey del fuego para quedarse con su antorcha en el aire. Con uno más de sus diestros saltos, Xena dio una vuelta en el aire sobre su cabeza y dio a parar en el interior del nido. Punto que al jactancioso romano se dirige con toda y su antorcha. Jamás imaginándose que de su interior Xena se alzaría escupiéndole todo un chorro de alcohol que al cruzar por el fuego de la antorcha, originó la explosión de una abierta flama que le lanzó al vacío con todo su pecho incendiado.

Mientras todos acudían ante el recién calcinado caído, en el nido, Xena meditó si ya era hora de ir abandonando el mástil en el que se hallaba. Pues la prácticamente bola de fuego que creó, había dejado parte de sus flamas entre la desplegada vela. Avisando con incendiarla dentro de poco. Sucediendo que abajo se veía acontecer algo mucho peor. La lanzada antorcha había caído nada más y nada menos que cerca del desparramado contenido del pasado barril. Estirándose una pequeñísima flama hasta su superficie brillosa y llevar acabo ahí una siguiente explosión con todo y barril que en cuestión de intervalos de un segundos se trasladó hasta el resto de los barriles por medio del rastro dejado. Originándose una inesperada detonación con la que muchos fueron lanzados por la borda hasta el mar donde al menos se les apagaron las llamas que les cubrían.

Si antes Xena deseaba escapar de ese barco, ahora que se encontraba incendiado le urgía cumplir esa meta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Muy intensa la cosa, ¿no? Y eso que sólo han leído la mitad. En donde apenas Xena ha probado lo que el destino le tiene deparado. Yo realmente no quisiera ser ella en el siguiente capítulo. La pobre como que no ha dejado de caer en las más pésimas de las suertes una y otra vez. Como esta última recientemente personificada en el general de Lucius. Y hablando de ese general de Roma, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado lanzado y caprichoso? Permitan que le acaben de conocer en asuntos de venganzas en el próximo capítulo y serán muchas las comparaciones que tenga con el mismo César. Aunque si les doy mi opinión, hasta el momento César le seguirá ganando en lo de vil y desgraciado. Porque más traidor que ése, ni el mismo Brutus que lo apuñaló. (En temas de la serie, claro debe de estar.)<em>

_Respecto a la visita que Ares le dio a Xena en la celda del acantilado, como primer comentario les digo que casi me sentí en medio de los dos mientras escribía sus diálogos y gestos. Y cuando Ares le propone semejante trato de convertirse prácticamente en su esclavo a cambio de que se le uniera y demás, creo que me parecí a una muñequita de anime gritando al fondo para que Xena aceptara. Pero no es de mi emoción al narrar esa parte de lo que quería hablarles. Sino del origen de mi inspiración sobre las palabras de Ares hacia Xena: "__Sí supieras que no es nada grande lo que te pido. Únete a mí, adórame, entrégate a mi voluntad, y a cambio me tendrás como tu esclavo.__" Mismas inspiradas en la película del Laberinto de 1986 en donde el Rey de los Nomos se las transmite a Sara como última carta para dominarla. Donde en la versión inglesa dice: __"I ask for so little. __Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." ("Yo sólo pido tan poco. __Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que yo te diga, y yo seré tu esclavo.") Y en la traducción latina: "Yo quisiera pedirte algo. Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo, y yo me convertiré en tu esclavo." Una de las más magníficas y astutas palabras de las que he tenido constancia y todo gracias a mi querida GilNar (lectora de mi historia) que me las dio a conocer por medio de sus extraordinarias citas. ¡Gracias GilNar!_

_Para despedirme, ya saben que siempre estaré encantada de recibir sus maravillosos reviews que me alegran la existencia. Con todas sus opiniones, peticiones y hasta críticas de las que tanto uno aprende. Agradeciendo y trabajando en todo cuanto me digan. Pues para ello estoy aquí, como la más grandes de las dementes escribiendo lo que ya mismo parece toda una saga de aventuras, romance y drama de nuestra querida e inolvidable pareja de Xena y Ares. Con todo un público al parecer igual de demente por seguirme pacientemente durante todo este tiempo. (Dementes de cariño, no se me enchismen.) Público al que más me valdrá publicar la segunda parte de esta trama prontamente o mal que me irá con todas las maldiciones que me echarán a los cuatro vientos si me tardo. _


	35. Por la senda del destino II

**Capítulo [35]**

* * *

><p><em>Continuación…<em>

__P.D. = Este capítulo se lo dedico al anterior anónimo (5-Nov-14/Cap.32) tras su petición como regalo de cumpleaños (Nov. 28). ¡Muchas felicidades y que cumplas muchos pero muchos más!__

**-oOo-**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_La serie de **Xena: Warrior Princess** o como comúnmente le oíamos mencionar en nuestra lengua castellana, **Xena: La Princesa Guerrera**, fue creada para el año 1995 por los ingeniosos directores y productores Robert Tapert y John Schulian, con el respaldo de los igualmente productores Sam Raimi y R.J. Stewart. Por lo que no se necesita comentar que tal memorable producción, junto con todos los personajes que presentó en su trama, no han de pertenecerme. Que yo en este fanfic sólo les tomo para la elaboración de una secuela sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>~Eterna Obsesión~<strong>

**~o~**

**Por la senda del destino II**

Después de la inesperada detonación, el fuego se hacía reinar por todas partes. Ahora no sólo el mástil mayor estaba incendiado, sino también la mesana. Que más que tener sus velas completamente forradas por el fuego, amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento.

Llamas en el centro del barco, llamas en los mástiles y llamas hasta en los inicios de la popa. Clara observación para Perla y sus compañeras en el bote.

―¡Mis hermanos están allá adentro! ―gimió con angustia una de las que había apoyado a la otra en no regresar. Cambiando de parecer ante lo presenciado.

―Pero no podemos arriesgarnos tan poco por ellos y…

Cansada de su cobardía, la que fue raptada con amenazantes palabras que le dice:

―Calla y rema de vuelta, o continúa con tus negativas en medio de las aguas.

En el otro barco romano dedicado más a la carga, apenas a pocos pies del de su general, la tripulación se preparaba para tirar la rampa que les permitiría el traslado y la propia entrega de su ayuda.

En el incendiado barco, la tripulación pasó a enfocarse en el desarrollado incendio. Olvidando por unos momentos a la fugitiva en las alturas que lo había provocado.

―¡Salven la nave!

Llegando al fin al barco incendiado, la tripulación del intacto que se traslada a saltos y carreras para socorrer a sus compañeros. Los gritos y el desespero era tal, que difícilmente se podía precisar de que lado exactamente venían. Aunque no tanto para Xena. Que desde lo alto del mástil capta las muy distintas de los jóvenes cautivos bajo la ancha rejilla por la que estiraban sus manos. Alguien tenía que liberarles. Y ya por el incendiado mástil no era muy recomendable que bajara. Miró por ende a su alrededor en búsqueda de otro escape directo. Fue cuando la desplegada vela a su alrededor capta su atención.

Sin pensarlo, se arroja a una raída parte libre de llamas de la gran vela incendiada. Que al recibir su peso, se culmina de rasgar según se le tiraba al descenso. En cuestión de quince segundos, ya Xena se encontraba en el enmaderado suelo. De costado y con unos gestos de haberse dado más que duro contra el piso. Pues pese a no haber sido una caída estrepitosa al vacío y sin frenos de velocidad como la de los anteriores desafortunados romanos, de todas formas su precio tenía.

Sin tiempo para atender sus dolores, se levanta completamente invisible para dos soldados romanos que le pasaron a carrera a meros pies ―al parecer, de la nueva tripulación―, y aligera sus pasos hacia la gran rejilla desde donde gritaban los cautivos.

―¡Auxilio!

―¡Socorro!

―¡Ayuda, nos estamos asfixiando!

Sin que se lo esperara, al fondo de la interna prisión, exactamente por donde se accedía desde el interior del barco, Xena vio claras llamas y denso humo proveniente de la explosión superior.

―No se preocupen ―les dijo examinando la cerradura de la rejilla―. Los sacaré de aquí ―promete desviando su mirada a todas partes en búsqueda de las poco probables accesibles llaves. Fue entonces, cuando en medio de su rápido recorrido con la mirada, a pocos pies de distancia pudo ver clavada en la madera a la gruesa espada de su último oponente en las alturas del mástil. Acudiendo ante ésta en seguida para darle alcance.

De un solo tirón, ya tenía la pesada arma en sus brazos.

―¡Ey, maldita desgraciada! ―le grita un romano y propio tripulante del barco incendiado tras sorprenderla por su espalda―. ¡¿Decidiste unirte al infierno de acá abajo?!

Anteponiendo su recién obtenida espada con la rapidez y la destreza que le caracterizaba, Xena bloquea el ataque del airado romano para mayor incremento de su ira. Y con la fuerza que de su ser brotaba cuando su espíritu de guerrera despertaba, se va levantando del suelo manteniendo en alza su espada contra la de su incrédulo rival. Que por concentrarse en que de sus manos su arma no saliese volando, se olvida de las fuertes patadas que la fugitiva era capaz de dar. Recibiendo una en su mismo pecho que le envía fuera contra el borde de la borda en el que aparte de golpearse de espaldas, se va impulsado hacia atrás cayendo al agua.

Regresando ante la rejilla, Xena introduce la gruesa espada entre la hendija del cierre. Forzándola con toda la fuerza de sus brazos hasta darle encaje. Y luego, con un fuerte pisón en el mango, la ruptura del seguro en la madera que se hace escuchar y junto a su salvadora, los apresados jóvenes que comienzan a empujar la pesada rejilla para escapar.

―Rápido, vayan todos a un bote ―les indica Xena llevando al primer montón afuera ante el lado estribor del barco en el que al igual corta las sogas que ataban al segundo bote de ahí para permitirle su bajada al agua. En cuestión de segundos, ya habían unos quince jóvenes abordándolo y corriendo las cuerdas de descenso para alcanzar las aguas.

Un segundo grupo de similar cantidad ya bregaba con el tercer bote del lado estribor. Aligerándole la tarea Xena con el uso de su espada. Dos botes más que se desataran, y podía decirse que los secuestrados jóvenes iban a lograr llegar hasta la costa.

―¡Se escapan los prisioneros!

La alerta que se estaba demorando en llegar, terminó escuchándose.

Desde la popa, en medio de las ordenes que daba, Lucius desvió la mirada para comprobar lo que escuchaba. Enseriando sus ojos al ver como su botín escapaba ayudado por la ya insoportable ante sus ojos, Princesa Guerrera.

Interponiéndose entre los tres romanos que vinieron a entrometerse, Xena le dio oportunidad a los jóvenes a que descendieran sin problemas por el bote elegido. Como también a la masa restante de ese lado estribor, y en otro del lado babor.

Sin la misericordia que no le impulsaban a tener, Xena acabó con puras estocadas con los entrometidos romanos. Desde su posición, Lucius se clavó sus propias uñas en las palmas en medio del fuerte cierre de sus puños. Ignorando los concejos de sus soldados que le sugerían que se apartase de las llamas por las que se dirigió de largo.

El último grupo que restaba por bajar, tenía problemas con un atasque de las cuerdas. Solucionándoles Xena con unos simples cortes de su espada que enviaron estrepitosamente el bote sobre las aguas.

―Vamos, son hijos de pescadores. Todos deben saber remar y nadar más que bien. A saltar todos ―les incitó y a buen momento. Porque justo ahí, la voz de Lucius que suena a su espalda.

―¿A dónde vas, maldita zorra? ―le sorprende tomándola por uno de sus brazos y lanzándola contra el duro suelo a más al centro.

Sin ganas de ser alcanzada en el mismo suelo, Xena que se levanta para hacerle frente en cuanto se le arroja encima con la espada alzada. Usando la de ella para bloquearle y responderle a todos sus siguientes golpes con los que se acercaban y alejaban. Igual a dos jueyes que chocan sobre la arena.

Lo que respectaba al resto de los romanos, ya comenzaban en darse por vencidos de poder salvar la nave a meros cubos de agua. El incendiado mástil mayor amenazaba con caer dentro de poco. Cómo único aquel barco podía apagarse, era que se hundiera.

―Tenemos que abandonar la nave ―gritó uno haciendo a un lado el cubo de agua que acaba de subir por la borda con una cuerda―. Si el fuego alcanza la pólvora de la bodega, estamos muertos.

Ignorantes del evidente peligro, Xena y Lucius continuaban batallándose uno contra el otro sin tener cabeza para una necesaria huída. Si no lograban matarse entre ellos, una tremenda catastrófica explosión desde el interior del barco lo haría por ambos. Aunque primero, el destino continuaría jugando con el peso de la balanza en ellos. Primeramente en Xena. A quien el cansancio acumulado desde mucho antes de llegar a ese barco, y el sumo peso de la espada que empuñaba, le hicieron perder las fuerzas para retener a la misma. Viéndola salir por los aires al interponerla nuevamente entre la de Lucius. Endemoniado general que le apunta con la suya directo a su pecho. Ella, por su parte, se niega a aceptar un destino en sus manos buscando por todos lados algo con lo qué poder salvarse.

―Se te acabó el juego, maldita―. Ya no tienes armas ni mucho menos fuego que escupir por tu boca.

Caminando hacia atrás en la proa, Xena distingue un resplandor a su lado. Una lámpara de aceite colgaba del trinquete o pequeño mástil de la proa. Girándose de inmediato para darle agarre a tiempo que le decía:

―No del todo. ―Y sin que Lucius se lo esperara, ve venir a su frente una encendida lámpara que Xena le avienta contra un lado de su cuello en donde el aceite sale expedido prendiéndose en llamas al instante.

En el centro del barco, los que buscaban a su capitán, lo encontraron por tan vociferantes gritos.

Sin tiempo para ver como su enemigo daba vueltas de lado a lado sobre el suelo, Xena que entiende que ya era tiempo de abandonar aquel barco.

―¡Princesa Guerrera! ―escucha una conocida voz llamarle desde las aguas―. ¡Princesa Guerrera!

Al asomarse por el barandal, ve a Perla en el primer bote echado al agua. Ahora lleno de más jóvenes según se fueron encontrando.

Próximos a abandonar el barco y trasladarse el intacto, romanos corrían con su cubierto general hacia la rampla que les permitiría el traslado. Una vez cruzada y adentrados todos con un gran salto que les llevó al suelo, Lucius que se descubre del húmedo manto que le habían colocado en su cabeza para apagarle las llamas. Dejando expuesto el resultado de un encuentro con el fuego. Una dolorosa quemadura que iniciaba desde lo bajo del lado izquierdo de su cara, siguiendo cuello abajo y hombro mismo. La palpitante carne de esas zonas le decía por sí sola lo horrible de la quemadura.

―Señor, más malas noticias. Los prisioneros de éste barco también lograron escapar.

Escuchada la noticia con la que fue recibido, Lucius se olvida del ardor que sentía en su quemadura al clavar de nuevo sus uñas en las palmas y prácticamente rugirle a todos. La noticia ira le provocaba pero no más que la que ya tenía con la causa de todas las pérdidas de esa noche.

―Olvídense de esos apestosos hijos de pescadores, y pongan éste maldito barco en marcha para atrapar a la maldita que causó todo este infierno. ¡Avancen!

Quien estaba a cargo del timón, y ya había puesto distancia entre el incendiado barco, tuvo que dar un completo giro a estribor para volver a poner la nave en dirección hacia la costa. Procurando, desde luego, no acercarse al desalojado barco de su general. Que tras la caída de su alto mástil, tanto allí en las aguas como en el pueblo costero, con gran violencia le vieron estallar. Y no sólo ahí en la región. Como se entendería, desde lo alto de los cielos también. Pues con un efímero relámpago entre las densas y altas nubes, demostrado quedaba que para los dioses tal suceso entre las aguas no les era desapercibido.

Estando ya sobre el bote en el que desde un principio pudo haber escapado, Xena ayudaba en la tarea de los remos al lado de su sonriente admiradora ―Perla, la joven que le debía doblemente la vida―, que muy agraciada se sentía que pudiese haberse salvado.

Las aguas estaban sumamente tranquilas para numerosas embarcaciones pequeñas como en la que Xena estaba y demás fugados jóvenes. Si seguían con la energía que tenían, estarían llegando a la playa mucho antes de que se cumpliera una hora. Eso si los romanos no lograban alcanzarles antes.

―¡Rápido, nos persiguen! ―alertó uno de los jóvenes de otro bote al ver como la nave romana restante giraba hacia ellos.

En el bote en el que estaba, Xena sabía perfectamente que era a ella a quien realmente perseguían. Y como si no le fuese suficiente problema el saberlo, las olas en las que flotaba el bote que compartía, de repente que se tornan bravías. Tan repentinamente enfurecidas, que separaron el bote en el que iba del resto de los demás fugados.

―¡¿Qué sucede?! ―se inquietó una de las jóvenes.

―¡¿Por qué vamos en retroceso?! ―le siguió otra.

Aquello, más que raro, claramente atentaba en su contra. Ni hablar cuando una fuerte e inesperada ola volteó el bote.

―Calma, todo debe de haber sido cosa de alguna corriente ―planteó Xena sin poder creerse ni ella misma sus palabras.

Como pudieron, se apegaron al bote para intentar girarle.

A varios metros de distancia, otros en los suyos se enteraron de la mala suerte del último.

Tratando de mantenerse en flote y al mismo tiempo lidiar con la tarea de volcar el bote, Xena sintió una extraña presión entre sus piernas que le impedían moverlas adecuadamente. Pareciéndole más que nadaba en el lodo que en la misma agua. Y sin más ni más, se hunde por completo por obra de alguna fuerza que tiró de ella bajo las aguas. Alejándola propiamente del bote en el que estaba. Aquello había sido algo más que una corriente.

Cuando pensó que se ahogaría, recobra la voluntad de sus extremidades para salir a flote y tomar aire. Viendo notablemente lo distante que se encontraba del bote de las jóvenes. Que luego de haberlo regresado a su posición correspondiente, comenzaban a echarle de menos dentro de él. Mirando para todos lados.

Poco podían hacer a su favor si divisaban en donde se encontraba y decidían regresar por ella. Mucho más cuando la luz de un farol la alumbró entre las aguas. Anunciándole quienes se encontraban tras de ella.

―¡Ahí está! ―avisó a los suyos uno desde el barandal de la borda―. ¡Rápido, echen la red!

No podía creer que su suerte acabase tan pronto. Y que pasara a sentir lo que siente un mismo pez en las redes. Porque por más que nadó y hasta se hundió para intentar perderse de vista, la gran red que le echaron encima se abrió como una bolsa dentro de las aguas. Atrapándola en su interior y sin una buena cuchilla con la que poder cortar sus trenzadas cuerdas.

―La tenemos. Sí, la tenemos ―festejaba quien primero la vio entre la red.

―General, la hemos atrapado.

Sin necesidad de haber tenido que escuchar a sus hombres, Lucius se dio personalmente por enterado observándolo todo desde el barandal. Llenándose sus adentros de un sumo deleite que no demostraba en su sería mirada mientras vio como era subida en la red que le contenía. Como forcejeaba y en vano insistía en luchar.

La arrojaron sobre el suelo con todo y red como si se tratara de la gloriosa pesca de la temporada.

―Vengan todos a ver la sirena que pescamos.

―Jaja, sí.

―¿Por qué esa cara, muñeca?

Abriéndose paso entre todos, Lucius se presentó ante una descontrolada Xena que se le quedó mirando de rodillas con tremenda mala cara. Como si conociese lo siguiente a venir sobre ella. En efecto, no se equivocó. Lucius le atestó un fuerte puñetazo seguido de una violenta patada en su vientre que la tumbó de pecho al suelo con tremendo jadeo. Demostrando todavía que se negaba a rendirse como querían, siente llegar uno tras otro, fuertes golpes con un palo sobre su espalda. Después de eso, apenas tuvo consciencia para ver a Lucius con el objeto agresor en sus manos, y luego caer presa de un inevitable desmayo.

…

Cabalgando sin detenerse, rumbo al pueblo costero iba toda una tropa del campamento principal. Unos sesenta hombres liderados por Bastián quien no dejaba de presentir que en peligro se hallaba la vida de su respetable y futura reina.

―¡Aligeren el paso, van muy lentos!

No terminando Bastián de dar esa orden, cuando uno de los caballos que conducía un soldado suyo, cae de lado sumamente agotado. Llevándose con él a su jinete que se estampa fuertemente contra el suelo. La tropa se detiene, y hacia él y al caballo acuden los más cercanos.

―Señor, ya es de medio día. Y llevamos a todo trote sin parar desde la noche. Los caballos y nosotros debemos de descansar o no llegaremos completos a la costa.

Sin poder debatirle la razón a su soldado, Bastián accede así no fuese lo que quisiese.

―Una hora de descanso para todos ―informa en voz alta―. Ni más ni menos. Al amanecer deberíamos de haber llagado a la costa. ―Se baja de su corcel al que le permite pastar, y se queda mirando hacia el sur donde le esperaba a todos la costa.

…

Con todo su cuerpo adolorido, en especial su espalda, Xena fue despertando de la inconsciencia en la que violentamente había caído. Diciéndole la mugrienta celda en la que estaba, que todo lo que tenía en la cabeza había sido real y no la deseada pesadilla. Y que ahí, rodeada de barrotes ―por lo que entendía, la prisión de un barco―, no tenía más que pensar que los hados no estaban muy de su parte en esos días.

Unos pasos descendiendo por alguna escalera le hacen incorporarse y recibir a quien fuera con la frente en alto. Bastante en alto tratándose de quien era, Lucius.

―Tanto nadar para morir en la orilla, ¿no es así? ―le dice éste sin dar muestras del evidente coraje que sentía hacia ella. Sino con la actitud de todo un orgulloso romano que no se rebajaba ante aquello que consideraba inferior.

Lo primero que hace Xena al verle, es mirar la quemadura que ella misma le provocó. Lamentándose de no haberle dado en el mismo centro de su cara para arruinarle la mirada de prepotencia con la que a todos por costumbre miraba.

―Mi corazón todavía palpita, Lucius ―le indica ésta acercándose hacia los barrotes―. Y mi cabeza aún sujeta a mi cuerpo, me lleva a preguntarte porque no lo has perforado o arrancado como es de esperarse.

―Te dije que contigo he de tener tratos especiales. Unos muy buenos como los que en un principio quería darte. U otros tan inhumanos a los que tú misma has decidido entregarte. Ante los que te arrepentirías de haber nacido. Por qué esto ―se señala la quemadura que se extendía desde lo bajo de un lado de su rostro hasta el hombro conducente―, lo que le hiciste a mi barco, a mucho de mis hombres, y con ello a Roma misma, simple y sencillamente merece algo mucho peor que la muerte. Y ten por seguro que lo tendrás.

―Hablas mucho y haces poco, Lucius. ¿Por qué si tanto me odias, no entras a esta celda e intentas despedazarme? ¿eh?

―Porque deseo compartir tu destrucción, maldita. Quiero que vean tu espíritu quebrarse antes de que abandone tu cuerpo.

―O temes que en un enfrentamiento a solas sea el tuyo el que se quiebre y salga primero. No eres más que un desgraciado que no puede vengarse por su propia mano.

―Venganza es venganza sin importar como se haga. Y yo ya te la tengo más que jurada. Lenta y llena de dolor para así poder disfrutarla. ―Se le ríe en la cara para continuar―. A no ser, claro, que me supliques que te perdone. Sí, arrodíllate ante mí implorando clemencia y puede que desista de matarte. ¿Qué dices?

Xena se le queda mirando con la más enseriada de sus miradas. Para después sonreírle ella también al responderle:

―¿Sabes? Si tú hombría fuese tan habilosa y larga como tu lengua, tendrías a todo un imperio de mujeres a tus pies. Pero ya has de ver lo poco que me atrajiste como hombre y profesional en tu camarote. No eres más que un caprichoso que por vez primera no obtendrá lo que desea. A mí.

Con semejantes crudas palabras, Lucius casi partía sus dientes de tanto comprimirlos uno contra el otro en su apretada mandíbula. Y sus palmas, éstas volvían a ser perforadas por sus uñas en medio de un inevitable cierre de sus puños.

―Debería hacerte tragar esas palabras ahora mismo, maldita. Pero dicen que después de un gran acto de placer, los sentidos y el coraje en un hombre amenguan. Y yo quiero tenerlos a todos para cuando te escuche gritar y gritar en medio de tu tortuosa agonía mañana al alba cuando te llegue la hora. Mientras, aprovecha tus últimas horas de vida para prepararte a los tormentos del Tártaro en donde seguramente serás recibida.

Sacudiendo su capa de uno de sus hombros, Lucius se da la vuelta por donde mismo vino. En el interior de la celda, Xena también se gira sumamente pensativa ante el destino que podía esperarle. Delante del romano demostró bravía, pero aceptaba que en el fondo temía volver a sufrir una insoportable agonía.

…

El tramo continuaba para la tropa liderada por Bastián. Al menos, era en descenso y no cuesta arriba. Aunque de todas formas resultaba fuerte cuando apenas habían tenido meras horas de descanso. Ni hablar de los agotados corceles. Cuyas patas amenazaban con fallarles en cualquier momento.

―Ya falta poco ―animaba Bastián entre los suyos bajo un cielo de madrugada―. El olor a mar se percibe cada vez más.

Entre la tropa, muchos coincidían en que así era. Pero sólo cuando viesen el ancho mar con sus ojos, es que creerían que habían llegado de veras.

El trote de los caballos corrompía el silencio del bosque por el que cruzaban. Ensordeciendo cualquier otro sonido en los alrededores. Tanto, que de no ser porque les cruzaron por el frente, no se hubiesen percatado de lo alborotadas que se habían puesto unas golondrinas esa mañana. Sin detener sus caballos, todos continuaban al veloz trote algo extrañados. Entre todos, Bastián lo estuvo mucho más. Las aves parecían fuera de sí a esas horas. Algo andaba mal y no tardó en rebelárseles.

Sin que lo esperaran, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

―¡Alto! ―gritó Bastián alzando una de sus manos―. Todos deténganse.

No era necesario que gastase saliva en tal orden. Sus hombres habían tirado de las riendas de sus corceles presintiendo el peligro que se avecinaba en medio de aquel incesable temblor que ya iba alcanzando el minuto. Razón por la que, siguiendo el instinto innato, una gran cantidad de corceles se detiene por su cuenta, y hasta se dan un giro cuesta arriba por donde mismo habían venido. ¿La razón? Sin explicación alguna, la tierra se abría horizontalmente ante ellos.

―¡Retrocedan! ―avisó uno de los soldados a la cabeza de la tropa antes que su líder mismo―. ¡Todo el mundo de vuelta!

El temblor duró hasta que la tierra dejó de abrirse durante algunos tres minutos más. Un tiempo que era toda una eternidad cuando apenas se podía desplazar sobre el terreno y a medida que se iba abriendo éste en una ancha zanja, la solides cercana a ésta que se iba desmoronando. Amenazando con llevarse consigo a todo aquel que la estuviese pisando. De milagro, ningún hombre fue tragado al poder clavar bien sus uñas sobre la tierra. Pena que no se pudiese decir lo mismo de los corceles de algunos cinco soldados que no pudieron cabalgar tan rápido como el resto.

Un gran percance se había presentado. Y ver cómo superarle era ahora la prioridad más grande. Pues la zanja formada sus metros de anchura tenía y su largo fuera de precisión quedaba. Lo único que podían apostar, es que se trataba de una grieta muy extensa.

…

Artemisa y Hefesto entraban a la antesala del Olimpo luego de ver más que en curso el destino que ansiaban para la Princesa Guerrera.

―Es que ni planeado nos hubiesen salido las cosas así ―decía Artemisa con una reluciente sonrisa. Los hados al fin se inclinan hacia nosotros, enviándole a la maldita mortal sus más grandes enemigos. Los romanos.

―Sí, así parece. De todas formas, yo me abstengo de brindar todavía. Los hados son como la brisa del mar, uno nunca sabe hacia dónde y por cuánto han de soplar.

―Así es ―se suma a la conversación un Hermes que se adentra en la sala desde un lado lateral entre columnas y arcos―. Por si no lo han presentido, Ares ya se ha presentado en la costa. Pero lo que nos ha dejado pensando, es que no ha movido ni un dedo para liberar a la guerrera.

―Habrá tenido alguna de sus tantas peleas de gatos y perros con ella. Esperando por alguna disculpa de rodillas para salvarle ―supone Artemisa sin recurrir a un tedioso análisis. No estando lejos de una verdad, de hecho―. Es Ares al fin al cabo. Obsesionado con la Princesa Guerrera para que se espere todo entre ambos. El punto es que enlazados o cabreados, nos perjudican por igual.

―Y por igual Ares siempre termina olvidándose hasta del Olimpo en donde nació por salvarla ―recuerda Hefesto―. Eso que has dicho, o cualquiera que sea la razón realmente, no lo contendrá por mucho. En cuando escuche los gritos de esa maldita…

―Se arrepentirá de no haberla salvado antes ―le finaliza Artemisa con ojos airados―. Porque si no has caído en cuenta, los hados nos prohíben intervenir abiertamente como en antaño entre los mortales. Revelándonos y relacionándonos para bien o mal sobre la tierra. Pero… nadie dijo nada de no hacerle un frente a otra divinidad como nosotros ―culmina sonriendo. Copiando su semblante, Hermes y Hefesto reconocen una gran verdad en ello.

Unos pasos levantan la mirada de todos y ven acercarse desde el iluminado umbral de la entrada a la prominente figura de Poseidón.

―Comparto tu pensamiento, Artemisa ―dice éste―. Como también espero que tú y todos entiendan que después de esto, Ares no puede continuar en su libre albedrío.

―Hundido en Tártaro es donde debería estar ―desea Hefesto―. Por traidor.

―Ya veremos que decide hacer mi padre con él ―prosigue Artemisa―. Mientras, permíteme felicitarte, tío de los mares―. Tú oleaje en contra de la Princesa Guerrera, y el quiebre de la tierra que obstaculizó a la tropa que se aproximaba para salvarle… La verdad es que te hacen digno de tu apodo como el que Bate la Tierra.

Poseidón se quedó inmóvil con su tridente en mano. La cara que de pronto tenía era la de no entender en absoluto lo que le decían.

―¿De qué hablas? Yo no he abandonado las profundidades hasta ahora que he venido a hablar con mi hermano.

Artemisa y Hefesto se intercambiaron miradas. Estaban completamente seguros de no haber alucinado lo que vieron desde variados puntos.

―Si no fuiste tú… ―se queda a medias Hefesto mirando dudoso a Artemisa.

―Está claro ―habla Hermes―. Tuvo que haber sido Deméter ―hace caer a todos en cuenta―. Quien más para controlar las aguas y abrir la tierra como Poseidón.

Los cuatro se miran concordando en que la diosa terrenal tenía que ser la autora de todo.

―Sí, tiene que ser ―acepta Artemisa recobrando los pasos junto con todos―. Si llega a ser nuestro tío Poseidón aquí presente, de seguro se le hubiese ido la mano ahogándola. ―Todos se ríen menos el cerúleo dios de los mares―. ¿No es así, tío? Con eso de que una vez acabó contigo de una sola lanzada.

Poseidón simplemente adelanta el paso ignorando lo que era una prueba a su paciencia.

…

Bajo un rosáceo cielo en pleno amanecer, y sobre unas altas rocas golpeadas continuamente por las olas, se encontraba Ares cruzado de brazos y muy pensativo en lo que sus ojos observaban en la distancia. La embarcación romana en la que yacía aprisionada su valiosa gema.

«La hora se acerca, Xena ―dijo en sus adentros―. Y tu orgullo no te permite llamarme. ¿Qué estarás esperando?»

―¿Qué estarás esperando? ―se repite en voz alta―. ¿Sentir los primeros golpes de la agonía que te espera para entonces sí llamarme? No juegues, querida. Ni quieras pasarte de lista. Porque con tal de que aprendas la lección de tus errores, puedo ser capaz de verte sufrir por el tiempo que sea preciso.

…

De vuelta en la antesala del Olimpo, ahora con cada olímpico en sus respectivos asientos ―al menos los que todavía habitaban en las alturas―, un recibimiento se llevaba a cabo. Todos miraron hacia el iluminado umbral del fondo donde la figura de la divinidad esperada se iba acercando. Distinguiéndose cada vez más entre su escolta a ambos lados, el titán Cratos y su hermana titánide Bía. Ambos representativos de la fuerza y el poder en el universo. Ambos atacando la más reciente encomienda dada por Zeus. Regresar a las puertas del Olimpo a la ausentada de Atenea. Que con su frente en alto solamente reservó su mirada hacia aquél a quien sólo debía rendirle cuentas. Su padre Zeus.

Tanto ella como en el Olimpo entero conocían los motivos de su ausencia. Había sido enviada a cumplir una sentencia varios meses atrás. Y ahí, en medio de cada paso, los revivía en su mente como un recordatorio a sí misma de su error y consecuencias.

Su tormento vivido vino desde el día en el que tuvo la osadía de descender por propia voluntad al mundo de los mortales e intentar aniquilar a la detestada Princesa Guerrera. Ganándose la antipatía de los hados al interferir en sus cursos ―o eso concluyen―, quienes la destinan a caer bajo la mano de su medio hermano Ares, y a un dictado castigo por su padre Zeus.

Sin que hubiese podido poner resistencia alguna, fue llevada por Cratos y Bía a un lejano territorio que, como muchos otros, parece ser el fin del mundo. Encadenada a unas altas rocas como Andrómeda o Prometeo al margen de un precipicio sin fin, donde sufriría las penas de los mortales sin poder morir jamás. Visitándole diariamente la insoportable Limos (el hambre) y el maldito Algos, (el dolor). Y sobre todo, Ate (la insensatez). Privándole de paz mental por su error cometido.

Nunca tuvo constancia de un pesar tan grande como el que tuvo encadenada en esa tierra del olvido. Deseando poder escapar como cualquiera en su lugar. Pero con las dos personificaciones de la fuerza universal como sus guardianes, eso habría estado por verse.

―Acepta y cumple con tu condena, hija de Zeus ―le dictó Bía en uno de esos días―. Y no intentes escapar que para ello tendrías que pasar sobre nosotros.

―Mirar que no ha sido nada grato el tener que arrastrar hasta aquí a la única hija de Metis ―se sumó Cratos―. Se prudente entonces, para que no tengamos que levantar nuestras manos contra ti, y a cambio te compasaremos por el pesar al que se nos ha ordenado entregarte.

―Una gema roja portamos los dos en nuestros anillos ―prosigue Bía extendiendo una de sus manos al lado de un Cratos que la copia―. No nos obligues a proceder más en tu contra, y ambas gemas serán tuyas. Para que con ellas puedas invocarnos cuando necesites de nuestra ayuda.

Muy sentidos debían de haber estado tales hijos de la respetable Estigia como para proceder de ese modo. Puede porque fuese Atenea la hija de la maravillosa titánide que fue Metis. O la que llevaba la elegida después de Zeus. Por lo que fuese, una promesa a cambio de su cumplimiento le habían hecho. Todo quedó en ella si merecer o no el don que le ofrecieron.

―Bienvenida, hija mía ―le saluda la voz de su padre para cuando estuvo a su cercano frente. A su lado, ve a Hera mirarle como si de un insecto se tratase―. Dime, ¿tuviste tiempo para meditar y arrepentirte de tus actos?

En sus asientos, todos esperaron por una respuesta.

―Así es, padre ―responde Atenea serenamente.

―Entonces has de estar preparada para recuperar tu honor y tu posición a mi lado. ¿Lo estás?

―Sí, padre.

―¿Bajo conciencia de lo que tienes que hacer para ello?

―Totalmente.

…

El sol ya se había levantado por el horizonte este. Era cuestión de nada para ver a su eterna obsesión dirigirse al martirio que le esperaba. Y él, Ares, continuaba de brazos cruzados sin dar muestras de cambiar el destino que se veía venir. Limitándose nada más que a mirar la embarcación en donde Xena seguía retenida. Podía verla salir atada y empujada por romanos en cualquier momento. Pero mientras ese momento llegaba, algo en las alturas atrajo su atención.

«No importa cuán privado hagas un evento ―pensó en sus adentros descruzándose de brazos y trincando sus manos―. Los chismosos siempre buscarán como colarse.»

Desapareció de su posición en medio de su resplandor azulado. Yendo a tener a esas alturas a las que se había quedado observando. Materializándose en medio de la densidad de las nubes que allí flotaban. Igual a quien camina sobre un sólido terreno repleto de neblina, así se movió hacia adelante en búsqueda de lo que su instinto divino le dictaba.

Sin que se entendiera por qué razón, crea entre la palma de una de sus manos la ardiente esfera de fuego de siempre, y la lanza velozmente a una densa y oscura capa de nube (puro vapor). Desasiéndola e impactando en el blanco elegido. Un Hermes que tarde lo pensó para desaparecer o al menos levantar el vuelo.

―Hermes, que "sorpresa". El chismoso mayor del Olimpo espiando mis asuntos en la tierra.

Apagando las llamas que amenazaban con consumir las pequeñas alas que poseía en sus sienes y tobillos, tosiendo por el hollín que se le colaba a sus fosas nasales, y muy desorbitado por el impacto; no tuvo tiempo para ver venir la comprimente mano de Ares que le atrapó su cuello.

―¿Qué rayos se te ha perdido a ti y al Olimpo entero en esta zona? ―le interroga entre dientes sin medir sus fuerzas―. ¿Ah?

―Siempre tan bruto y salvaje, Ares ―le dice entrecortadamente―. Suéltame…

―Te acabo preguntar algo, maldito plumífero. ¿Qué se les ha perdido por aquí?

―¿De cuándo acá tienes comprado cada lugar que pisas?

Ares respiró hondo. Y tocando una de las alas de la cabeza de Hermes, continúa:

―Siempre me he preguntado de dónde carajos sacaste estos injertos de pajarraco. Como también, siempre he sentido ganas de darle arranque y ver que tan veloz son tus chismes después de eso.

Hermes comenzó a sudar.

―Sólo cumplía con la vigilia que siempre me pide nuestro padre ―dice a medias.

―Así que una simple ronda de siempre. ―Tomando una creíble expresión, da una mirada al abierto cielo que tenía delante. Y retomando su típica enfurecida mirada, tira de una de las alas de la cabeza de su medio hermano y le grita―: ¡Acaba y escupe lo que realmente observabas!

―¡Sólo estamos extrañados! ―afloja de pronto Hermes. Incitándole Ares a continuar con otro amenazante tirón de la misma ala―. De que tu mortal peligre y no la hayas salvado aún.

Sin sorprenderse mucho de que fuese esa la razón, Ares presiente una más.

―Sí, muy extrañados. Y muy fascinados de que haya venido a parar donde está. ¿No? ―Al no recibir respuesta, lo arroja contra las nubes a las que atraviesa para recuperar el vuelo y elevarse entre éstas―. Piérdete ahora mismo de mi vista, Hermes. Y dile al Olimpo entero que pierden su tiempo esperando que Xena perezca en la tierra. ¡Porque me la he jurado hacerla una diosa! ―Y sin darle tiempo a su medio hermano de captar sus palabras, que le lanza otra esfera de fuego muchísimo más grande y flameante que la anterior. Recibiéndola en parte el pobre antes de acabar de desaparecerse por competo.

…

Muy apurada, en el Olimpo Artemisa ayudaba a Atenea con las últimas piezas de su característico atuendo. Con la diferencia que sus brazaletes acababan de ser rediseñados por la mano de Hefesto. También su espada. Recalentada en el candente fuego donde se le pronunció su filo y fortaleció el metal que la componía.

―Ya estás lista. Llevas tus armas y la bendición de nuestro padre.

Artemisa sólo se limitó a asentir.

En los jardines del Olimpo, Hefesto las esperaba a tiempo que espiaba a las tres Gracias en las cercanías de un claro estanque en donde se refrescaban. Todas sumamente hermosas, pero para él, ninguna más que a Aglaya, la menor de todas y la que hasta los tiempos de la Guerra de Troya mantuvo como su esposa.

―¿Tratando de volver al pasado?

Sacado de su viaje mental, Hefesto se giró de un golpe ante la autora de esa interrogante, Deméter.

―Ah, hasta que apareces tiita ―se le dirige ignorándole su interrogante―. ¿Muy ocupada con tus artes naturales? Debo de admitir que hiciste estupendo trabajo con la manipulación de las olas que arrastró a la guerrera, y el quiebre de la tierra que aún tiene dando vueltas a la tropa que venía socorrerle.

Como según se había quedado Poseidón, así también de quedó Deméter.

Justo ahí se reaparecen Artemisa y una muy enseriada de Atenea.

―¿Te nos unes? ―le pregunta la primera―. No nos vendría nada mal que volvieras a quebrar la tierra y la cerraras luego de dejar a Ares atrapado en ella.

―Si la lluvia que estuve llevando de este a oeste causó eso que cuentan, dejar saberles que no fue bajo mis intensiones. Porque es todo cuanto he hecho en el mundo de los mortales desde que nos vimos por última vez.

―¿Entonces tú tan poco…? ―se queda a medias Hefesto.

―La tierra a la que se me ha encargado nutrir y fertilizar no ha sido herida en estos días como para desatar mi ira. Y ya deben saber que es lo único que me impulsa a batallar. No soy una diosa afiliada a lo bélico, como ustedes. Si unos campos o bosques se incendian por culpa de Ares y su mortal, avísenme. Pero lo demás, eso se lo dejo al curso de los hados.

Y sin más que decir tras dejar claro que por el momento no intervendría en lo que respectase al problema que era Ares y Xena, siguió con su paso como quien acaba de llegar a su casa y sólo quiere descanso. Viéndola irse, se quedaron al menos Hefesto y Artemisa con una confusión en sus cabezas.

…

Abajo, en la tierra, habiendo sentido el llamado de su padre, Fobos se reaparece al lado de un Ares que continuaba en la permanente espera de ver caminar a su guerrera directo al calvario que le aguardaba.

―Caché a Hermes en los aires. Y no debe ser el único que ande metiendo sus narices en lo que no le importa. Algo me dice que Artemisa y Hefesto llevaban vagando por las regiones del bosque hace par de días. Quiero que vayas y me avises si les interceptas. No quiero que nada se interponga en la decisión que tome Xena. Ni ellos como perfectos metiches, ni la tropa que casi hundo en las entrañas de la tierra.

"Difícilmente" se imaginaba, que había estado también detrás de las olas.

Habiéndolo entendido más que todo, Fobos se marchó a cumplir con lo pedido en medio de su resplandor escarlata.

Sin apartar la mirada del muelle en donde ya se había acercado el barco romano, Ares ve en el horizonte la posible razón que explicara la demora del bien ya conocido Lucius ante sus ojos, de condenar a muerte a la Princesa Guerrera. Un nuevo barco romano se aproximaba.

«Nunca falta un gran público para cualquier acto en honor a Roma», se dijo Ares en sus adentros. Sin estar lejos de lo cierto en absoluto.

Transcurridos unos siguientes minutos, permaneció pacientemente en igual posición, cruzado de brazos. Completamente invisibles para todo mortal que mirase hacia la alta roca de arrecife en la que estaba posicionado, y sin embargo él, con toda nitidez que observaba esa región costera esa mañana. Como romanos iban y venían en el muelle donde varado estaba su barco. Como en la playa se valían de corceles y lugareños para cumplir con las órdenes encomendadas. Resaltando entre todas las labores el traslado de unos pesados troncos sobre los hombros de varios hombres hasta una alta loma. También el acarreo de otros tantos más pequeños sobre dos carretas tiradas por un caballo.

Levantando la mirada hacia el acantilado más arriba, Ares le dedicó una mirada a las inútiles muertes de todos los crucificados.

Unos cuernos sonaron. Quien no quiso ir por su cuenta, fue prácticamente empujado a punta de filo de espada a esa alta loma. Entre éstos, la mayoría de las mujeres, niños, y hombres de juicio. Muy diferente a los que se ajoraban por la primera fila. Timon, sus hombres de siempre, y aquellos que seguían creyendo en la palabra romana.

―Pronto se acabará todo esto ―le decía uno de estos tantos inconscientes a otro―. En cuanto muera, los romanos se sentirán satisfechos y nos dejarán en paz.

―Tienen que hacerlo, nosotros mismos se la entregamos.

Ya el lomar prácticamente poblado estaba. Lo único que restaba, era esa desgraciada alma que allí iba a ser desgraciada.

Muy incrédulo, sorprendido y extrañado de que su padre permitiese que su mortal sufriese lo que le esperaba, Fobos se entretenía pateando piedras bajo la arboleada del bosque. En una de esas, se percata de que no estaba sólo. Artemisa se le aparecía detrás de un tronco.

―Con que cierto es que están aquí ―le salió Fobos con bravía deteniéndose de repente―. Ahora mismo le diré a papá.

―No tan rápido, sobrinito ―le sorprende a su espalda la áspera voz de Hefesto. Quien por medio de una resplandeciente cadena semejante al bronce, le apresa por brazos y tronco―. Primero debes recibir un mensajito que te mandamos todos desde el Olimpo.

Lo único que pudo ver Fobos después de eso, fue a Artemisa apuntarle con una flecha muchísimo más resplandeciente que las otras.

A la altura de las copas de los más altos pinos del bosque, un centellante destello salió entre éstas. Llegando hasta las nubes donde se perdió de vista. Pero no antes de llegar a ser detectado por Ares. Que suponiendo lo que significaba, no tuvo inconvenientes en gastar unos meros minutos en averiguarle, y desde luego, deshacerse del problema que seguramente representaba.

Al trasladarse al bosque en meros intervalos de segundos, se topó con un tirado de Fobos cuya apariencia era la de todo aquél que acaba de sobrevivir a una gran explosión.

Sin explicarse qué tipo de poderoso ataque había sido lanzado sobre su hijo, una veloz flecha hacia su pecho que por él lo hace. O intenta junto con la autora que le envió, Artemisa. Revelándose ante Ares con su reciente postura de ofensiva. Algo airada al ver como éste pudo detener la flecha y descubría lo anormal de su dorada punta. Muy resplandeciente y ardiente al contacto.

En esos instantes de observación, se ve obligado a dar un alto salto hacia atrás en vista de una Artemisa que pasó a sonreír de lado y un celaje que sintió venir a su misma espalda. Aterrizando unos cuantos metros más atrás y ver a quien faltaba dentro de sus intuidos. Y no sólo eso, también como su martillo ―con lo que pretendió atacarle― ocasionó tremendo cráter en el suelo. Donde la tierra flameaba llamas en diversas partes como si se tratase del impacto de un mismo meteorito.

Posicionados uno al lado del otro, Artemisa y Hefesto le sonrieron a Ares como quienes se deleitan por la ira que provocan en otros.

―¿Curioso por el nuevo poder de nuestras armas, hermano?

―Medio hermano ―le corrige Ares a Artemisa.

―Una pequeña innovación surgida de las entrañas del Etna ―explica Hefesto―. Para que veas que no sólo tú te actualizas en la vida.

Las armas, Ares las veía aprobatorias. Pero hasta ahí. Nada como para sorprenderse o atemorizarse.

―No sabía que habías despertado tus antiguas fraguas ahí, Hefesto ―le dice―. Ni tan poco tratos con los famosos y hábiles Cíclopes y demás gigantes. Los que han de llevarse el verdadero crédito en esas armas. Porque, tú, Hefesto, hace tiempo que no haces otra cosa que cojear y llorar las infidelidades de Afrodita.

―¡Calla, infeliz! ¡Que ganas no me faltan para volarte esos dientes!

―Desde luego. Como si pudieras. En fin, par de idiotas. Sí lo que buscaban era agriarme con sus malditas presciencias, pueden largarse sonrientes porque lo lograron. No más no se tarden. Porque al que de pronto le han entrado ganas de romper dientes y caras enteras, es a mí.

―Eso suena perfecto ―opinó Artemisa materializando una lanza entre sus manos―. Porque nosotros también hemos venido con ganas de pelear.

Al verla prepararse para atacarle, Ares soltó un suspiro de paciencia mientras dejaba caer su cabeza de un lado. Optando de pronto una igual posición ofensiva para recibir a la media hermana que se le venía encima.

Entre tanto Ares se ocupaba en los interiores del bosque, en la playa el alboroto y el gentío reinaban camino a los muelles, pueblo y preparado lomar. Algunos horrorizados, otros deseosos de que se cumpliera la condena. Destino al que llamaban más de la mitad del pueblo y la total masa de romanos. Incrementados en su número por el último barco arribado. Muy ansiosos del sádico acto que a continuación se ejecutaría. Sobre todo, por tener conocimiento de en quien se llevaría acabo. En la nombrada y renombrada, legendaria Princesa Guerrera.

Portando prácticamente un pobre trapo pardo olivo como vestido, fue sacada a empujones y alones una Xena que parecía haber sido arrastrada por las olas del mar. Pues aquél ropaje atado con un cordón a la cintura, estaba tan desgastado y raído como todo atuendo de quien ha sobrevivido a un naufragio. O que había sido construido con los despojos de algún viejo mantel, desmerecida cortina o sábana. Como fuese, con el tono ―el verde siempre simbolizaba al plebeyo― y el estado, los romanos se encargaban de ridiculizarle como la desgraciada que era ante todos.

Atada fuertemente de sus muñecas a la espalda, y completamente descalza, fue prácticamente arrojada del barco romano. Rodando unas tres veces por la rampla que se unía al muelle y sufriendo por ende sus primeros golpes en el trayecto que le esperaba.

―Levántate, zorra griega ―le ordena un romano tirándole por sus cabellos y obligándole a posicionarse de pie. Ahí le atan una larga soga por su cuello como un mismo animal, y prácticamente pasan a arrastrarle si no lograba apurar el paso de sus pies. El otro extremo de la cuerda se encontraba atado a la silla de un caballo conducido por un romano más, que aunque no le echaba a carrera, le llevaba apurado el paso.

Por todo el muelle así fue conducida entre insultos y más empujones por parte de los romanos que le velaban. Algunos entre los cuales, se atrevieron a bañarle con el ron de sus tazones que tempranamente en ese día bebían.

―¡Eso es para que le sepas mejor a la muerte! ―le gritó uno de ellos.

Con parte de su cabello, rostro y vestido mismo escurriendo gotas de tan alcohólica bebida, continuó tratando de seguir el rápido paso del cuadrúpedo animal al frente suyo. Parpadeando fuertemente varias veces en un intento de quitarse el ardor que le había provocado el contacto del ron en sus ojos. Distrayéndose en ello por unos segundos en los que no vio unos tres escalones al terminar del muelle. Pisando mal el primero y yendo a parar de frente al arenoso terreno. Las risas y los abucheos no faltaron. Ahora aparte de ron, tenía adherida la arena que tanto detestaba. Y como si fuera poco, docenas y docenas de ojos de los pobladores de ese pueblo. Hombres y mujeres que hasta semanas atrás anduvo ayudando y defendiendo, y que ahora le veían marchar directo a su muerte sin mostrar el menor intento de querer salvarla. Todo lo contrario, comenzaban a lanzarle podridas verduras y sobrantes de pesca como indicativo del desprecio que habían terminado sintiéndole.

Creyendo haber despachado el problema que Artemisa y Hefesto representaban, Ares regresó a la costa tras haberle rebotado a ambos al mismo tiempo sus últimos poderosos ataques. Mandándolos ambos a varios metros contra troncos y gruesas ramas del bosque. Reapareciéndose esta vez en medio de la masa de gente que mostraba sus desprecios hacia su preciada guerrera. Completamente invisibles para ellos, pero no para una Xena que llegó a verle por unos segundos entre dos pescadores. Desapareciéndosele luego de que un romano cruzara ante su vista, y al salirse, ya no se hallara. Pero estaba segura de que seguía ahí.

En efecto, Ares continuaba cerca de ella. Viéndole como le reventaban tomates pasados de maduros, junto a tripas y cabezas de pescados.

―¿Qué tal te sabe ahora nuestra comida, guerrera?

Reconociendo la voz del dueño de tan burlona interrogante, Xena de inmediato se giró para ver sonreír a su espalda un Timon que le lanza todo un pescado a su cara. Quedándose riendo entre los suyos mientras que ella era obligada a seguir con su paso.

Sólo cuando pasó cerca de la entrada del pueblo es que pudo decirse que vio a ciertos rostros que se lamentaban por lo que vivía. Entre ellos, Perla en compañía de su madre. Obligadas a echar andada rumbo a la loma junto con otras tantas mujeres y más jóvenes.

―¡Todo el mundo a ver morir a la reina de los tracios! ―vociferó un romano ajorando a punta de lanza a los que todavía se negaban a abandonar el pueblo. Encerrándose en sus casas o acudiendo a la espesura del bosque como hicieron algunas pequeñas cifras que desaprobaban lo que sucedía. Entre estos, alguno de los jóvenes que ella misma había liberado y que sus padres se negaban a creer tal verdad.

―Sí, merece morir ―se sumó a los gritos uno de estos padres reacios a creer la verdad que le dijo su progenie―. Con tal de escapar, se atrevió a incendiar el barco en el que estaban todos nuestros hijos. De no ser porque los romanos le liberaron a tiempo y les cedieron sus botes, a estas horas estaríamos arrojando flores al mar para despedirnos de sus almas.

―Así es ―apoyó uno a su lado a todo lo alto―. Los que aún muestran lástima por esta guerrera, que sin importar cuán cierta pudieron haber sido sus intenciones para con nosotros, vean que siempre seguirá siendo una gran asesina. Y que después de poner en riesgo la vida de nuestros jóvenes, no merece ni la más mínima piedad de nuestra parte. ¡Qué la maten!

―¡Y qué jamás nos de cargos de conciencia el haberla entregado! ―añadió el primero.

―Nunca ha sido la bondadosa mujer que se nos presentó. Cuentan que el año pasado atacó aldeas en persona. Y que actualmente sus seguidores continúan haciéndolo por ella en todo territorio ―contó uno más entre tantos.

―Trató de defendernos del mal, pero no nos dijo que ella es el mismo mal encarnado.

―No podemos permitir que nuestros hijos crezcan bajo su influencia ―alzó la voz entre todos una madre.

―Mucho más con lo que se cuenta de ella ―se hizo escuchar entre la masa de presentes un supersticioso sujeto con nerviosa mirada―. Que a cuesta de vender su alma, logró regresar a la vida y revivir así el bélico y diabólico ser que fue en el pasado.

Muchos mostraron terror ante lo escuchado. En especial las mujeres ancianas del pueblo. Pero lo que respectaba a los romanos, ellos simplemente no estaban para semejantes cuentos. Golpeado uno la parte trasera del caballo para que llevase más rápido a la sentenciada. Como consecuencia, Xena cayó nuevamente al suelo ―ahora más sólido y pedregoso―, al no esperarse el repentino jalón de su cuello. Cayendo primeramente de rodillas y luego de pecho. Logrando al menos voltear su rostro para no terminar con el tabique de su nariz partido. Aprovechando que estaba en tan vulnerable posición, los pobladores volvieron a lanzarle más putrefactos alimentos.

―Sigue caminando, desgraciada ―le dice un romano tomándola por uno de sus antebrazos y poniéndola de pie de un solo alón―. Que ya falta poco para que te despidas de este mundo.

―¡No es más que una bruja! ―gritaban a coro pescadores y sus mujeres atrás luego de quedarse pensando en lo que había dictado el más supersticioso entre los suyos.

―¡Y morirá como tal!

El terreno empezó a elevarse a sus pies. Ya comenzaba a subir la alta loma en donde otra masa de espectadores le esperaba. El momento de su muerte ya estaba al dobles de la esquina. Y como si quisiera recordárselo, Ares que se le deja ver de nuevo.

―_Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer _―le transmite mentalmente―. _Sólo pronuncia mi nombre, y te arrancaré de las asquerosas manos de toda esta miserable masa de mortales. _

Xena le miró en medio de la agonía que apenas comenzaba. Y justo cuando Ares juraba que iba a pronunciar su nombre, ella que regresa la mirada hacia su frente y prosigue con su camino.

Si Ares realmente deseaba salvarla, por lo que iba entendiendo, la decisión de hacerlo le recaería totalmente sobre sus hombros.

En el bosque, Hefesto y Artemisa recuperaban la compostura como bien las fuerzas le daban. Con todo lo que les dolía, estaban seguros de haber dejado toda una recta de árboles caídos en buena parte del bosque.

―Ya lo teníamos ―protesta Hefesto.

El rechinar de un ave en los aires les hace subir la mirada. Reconociendo de quien realmente se trataba al ver tan majestuosa lechuza cara de luna en medio de su dorada aura.

―Es Atenea ―le nombra llena de júbilo Artemisa.

―A buen momento le da con llegar. Cuando ya Ares se nos escapa.

En efecto, sí era Atenea. Retomando su forma personificada en cuanto aterriza en una parte del acantilado. No sin antes haber sobrevolado bajo las nubes del lomar, y rechinar nuevamente como la lechuza con la que se presentaba. Inevitablemente, fue escuchada por Ares. Ganándose su completa e inmediata atención.

Como si no hubiese sido suficiente exhibición, de la nada misma, unos truenos y relámpagos que quiebran el cielo. Chocando consecutivamente contra el invisible campo que Ares aún mantenía activado sobre el pueblo.

Para la población y los romanos, todo no era más que un repentino cambio de clima.

―Apresurémonos. Amenaza con llover ―exhortó un romano entre los suyos.

Para Ares, aquello era más que un acto de la naturaleza. Aquello era un mensaje de su padre. Y de paso, una invitación a la lucha.

«Maldita familia la que me gasto ―se dijo en sus adentros―. ¿Qué no saben hacer otra cosa más que joderme la existencia?»

Miró a su preciada guerrera en medio de su desgracia. Aún le restaba demasiado para llegar al tope de la loma. Un buen cuarto de hora en el que le dejaría en claro a Atenea lo mismo que le dejó en claro a Hermes, Hefesto y Artemisa.

«Imagino que enloquecen por atravesar mis barreras. Que aunque poderosas son, no estoy para dármelas de confiado.»

Desapareció de la loma para reaparecer en la parte del acantilado donde le esperaba Atenea. Donde le saluda:

―Iban meses que no veía tus narices en mis asuntos, Atenea. ¿Estabas de vacaciones? ¿En algún muy pero muy lejano lugar? ―Como muchos en su lugar, Ares podía imaginarse lo obvio. Burlándose de su media hermana con tales interrogantes―. Dime, ¿qué cosa se te perdió aquí como para que me interrumpieras y vinieras a colocar la gota que colmó el cuenco de mi paciencia? ―Más que alterado, Ares fue preparando una de sus esferas de fuego. Desde su posición, Atenea continuaba tan inmóvil como muda. Y dado a que tiempo era lo que le escaseaba en esos momentos, como para darles larga a su encuentro, se apuró en ahuyentarla de allí lanzándole tan candente ataque. Suponiendo que su detestable media hermana daría muestras de locomoción para librarse del ataque. Y así fue. Pero no de la forma en la que él lo esperaba. Atenea nunca se movió de su lugar. A lo único que se limitó fue a levantar su espada y usar su hoja como un poderoso escudo que esparció el candente ataque. Y no sólo eso, sino que también lo disolvió al contacto. Algo que Ares nunca había dado por visto en la espada de su media hermana de la sabiduría y la guerra.

―La remodelación de armas es la nueva moda de estos días, por lo que veo ―dijo admitiendo un poco de impresión en el asunto. Regresando luego a su despreocupado temperamento de siempre por todo aquello que veía inferior a él―. Bueno, ya era tiempo de que se pusieran al día en medio de las nubes en las que viven. De todas formas, perfectamente saben que les seguiré superando en poder y fuerza.

―Nunca has sido invencible, Ares.

―Cierto es. Pero al menos poseo más sentido de permanencia que ustedes. ―Se cruza de brazos e inclina el peso de su cabeza hacia un lado―. Me encuentro algo ocupado, ¿sabes? Y tu presencia me es un completo estorbo que no puedo atender. Así que, o te desapareces en este mismo instante, o te verás arrastradas por las mismas greñas hacia el Tártaro.

―No sin antes ver lo que hoy acontece. Los hados en este día han destinado a la muerte a tu Princesa Guerrera ―comenta tomando una pose de ofensiva―. Sea por la mano de esos mortales, o con el apoyo de la nuestra, así lo veremos.

―Ya quisieran ustedes que así fuera. ―Ares le corresponde con igual posición―. Pero saben qué, se van a quedar con las ganas. ―Asegurado esto, se avienta contra ella. Espada divina contra espada divina. Centellando ambas hojas la típica descarga azulada en la de Ares, y la dorada en Atenea.

Completamente ignorantes de esta batalla de deidades, en la loma, el pueblo y los romanos veían a Xena completar la mitad de su trayecto a puras andas. Flaqueando cuando le tocaba cumplir con la otra mitad a causa del agotamiento acumulado en su cuerpo. Pero más que nada, por los golpes que iba recibiendo a cada paso. Cuando no le atacaban con alguna piedra directo a su pecho por un habitante, sentía un latigazo de un romano en su misma espalda. Que al juzgar por el estado de la raída y ensangrentada tela, más de diez ya debía de haber recibido.

Una vez más en su existencia, le tocaba vivir y pasar por los duros golpes que solía destinar la vida misma. Sufriendo un deprimente estado que le recordaba todos sus males vividos. Principalmente aquellos en los que la muerte le rondó muy cerca, y hasta se la llevó.

Desdichada y desgraciada al parecer seguía siendo. Y en ese día que vivía, se lo confirmaba una vez más. Siendo apedreada y azotada como una escoria. Con la sangre bajándole por un lado de su frente a causa del fuerte impacto de alguna roca. Más golpes por sus hombros y vientre mismo. Y los mencionados latigazos que ya debían de ir por el número quince. Amenazando con incrementarse si no se apuraba en llegar a la cima.

―No tenemos todo el día, mal nacida ―le insulta un romano tirándole por el cinto de su destruido vestuario de mera esclava―. ¡Avanza!

Como pudo, volvió a poner un pie delante del otro para retomar la andada. Muerta de sed y de cansancio. Tanto, que no estaba segura de no durar mucho en la agonía que le esperaba. Una que creía imaginar.

«¿Me atarán o me clavarán a la cruz? ―se preguntó en sus adentros suponiendo lo más obvio por esperarse. Una crucifixión.

Próxima a llegar a la cima, Ares ―que así lo veía― se dispuso a culminar con la estúpida riña que Atenea se había planeado depararle por ese día. Engañándola con una falsa ofensiva que ella se ocupa en detener, sin imaginar que la sorprendería velozmente con una patada en su abdomen. Enviándola de espaldas contra el suelo y pateándole también su dorada espada del alcance de la mano empuñadora. Dejándola desarmada y vencida a sus pies. Con el filo de su propia espada directo a su garganta.

―Si quisiera, ahora mismo te arrebataría lo poco de orgullo que te quedó tras el Ocaso de los Dioses. Pero para tu suerte, el tiempo que en estos momentos corre es de vital importancia para mí. No pudiendo darme el lujo de malgastarlo en una decadencia como tú. Lárgate ahora mismo, o te juro que volverás a ver las cadenas que te arrastrarán hacia el Tártaro.

Confiando que dado a su agotado aspecto, se marcharía, Ares le da la espalda para dejarle en medio de su derrota. Suponiendo que no sería tan estúpida para atacarle porque con ello no obtendría más que el resultado de su estupidez.

―No tan rápido, Ares.

Dándole el frente para ver qué pretendía esta vez, no ve venir la rápida estocada que Atenea le da en lo bajo de su pecho. Atreviéndose a clavarle más la hoja de su dorada espada después de eso. Con todo y perfecto odio en la mirada.

Saber que no era la primera vez que era atravesado por el arma divina de uno igual, de un dios como él. Con la de Atenea misma en medio de disputas que venían desde siglos atrás. Sufriendo la inevitable pérdida de energía que en agresiones con sus armas sólo ellos sabían provocar. Notándose en ese resplandor que tras una incisión se hacía brotar.

―Maldita hija del más maldito Zeus ―articula entre dientes. Sintiéndose arder por dentro con el contacto de la resplandeciente espada de Atenea en su cuerpo―. Te arrepentirás de esta estupidez por buenos siglos, estúpida. ―Jurado esto, coloca sus manos en la hoja de la clavada espada , y así le ardiese el contacto en sus palmas, la va retirando de su cuerpo aún cuando Atenea trataba de impedirlo. Ya libre del malestar que le atravesaba, miró a los ojos a Atenea como quien desea pagarle con la misma moneda. Nada más que ésta volvió a aventajarle en velocidad al aventarse contra él con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

De batallarse con sus espaldas, ahora lo hacían mano con mano. Rodando uno sobre el otro en el suelo en medio de un intercambio de inacabables golpes. Tanta era la obstinación en cada uno por agredirse, que no vieron que el suelo bajo sus espaldas se acaba y lo que le esperaba era el vacío directo hacia afiladas rocas entre las olas que descuartizarían a cualquier mortal.

Como dos fieras agarradas una de la otra, así se vieron en los aires sin dejar de girar uno sobre el otro. Recibiéndoles las mencionadas rocas, muchas semejantes a colmillos gigantes, en las que fueron separados y esparcidos cada cual a un lado bajo las aguas. Quien les observara desde la superficie, no pudo saber a ciencia cierta qué fue de ellos bajo las aguas. Lo que sí se podía narrar con certeza, es que más allá del pueblo se llegó a sentir un nuevo temblor en esos días. Uno que acabó con un gran derrumbe de buena parte del acantilado. Desprendiéndose roca tras roca que iban a parar una detrás de la otra en el fondo de las aguas. Acabando en una montaña sobresaliente a los pies de la zona del derrumbe.

―¡Por Gaia! ―se expresó un romano por varios a su alrededor.

―¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ―le siguió otro más al lado.

Hasta el caballo que prácticamente arrastraba a Xena, sufrió un sobresalto. Teniendo que echársele encima algunos tres para calmarle. Caída una vez más en el suelo, y habiendo sentido o no el temblor, Xena sólo daba muestras de dejar de existir allí mismo.

Un pequeño revuelo se había levantado, y aprovechándose de ello, una de las pocas almas que sí sentían piedad hacia Xena, que se le acerca con una vasija de agua. Al levantar la mirada, Xena ve a Perla. Bebiendo de inmediato de la fresca agua que le vertía en sus labios. Queriendo sonreírle luego en medio de su desgracia. Viniéndole tarde las palabras cuando un romano se percata del gesto y pone distancias entre ambas.

―Aléjate de la condenada, mocosa. A no ser que quieras acompañarla en su muerte ―le amenaza sacándola del camino.

Averiguado lo ocurrido, se retorna a la marcha.

―Fue sólo un derrumbe en el acantilado ―informa uno de los que pudieron presenciar parte del desprendimiento―. Continuemos.

Entre los pobladores, se aclaraba lo mismo. Todos echándole un vistazo al derrumbe en la distancia para comprobarle. Viendo como había sido interrumpida la hilera de crucificados al ceder el terreno en el que se clavaron sus cruces. Esparciéndose sus restos con todo y maderos entre las amontonadas rocas y olas mismas.

Todo se mostraba como un acto natural. Pero para algunos pobladores…

―¡Matarle ya! ―gritó una mujer adentrada en edad. Señalando a Xena con acusadora mirada―. Esto pudo haber sido obra de ella.

―Cierto es. Es una bruja ―le apoya otro hombre a su lado―. ¿Qué mujer puede tener a sus pies todo un ejército? ¡Ninguna! ¡Sólo una bruja puede!

Mientras un pequeño escándalo se levantaba entre los pobladores, los romanos más allegados a Xena cortaban la soga atada al caballo en vista de que el animal se negaba a proseguir.

―¿Ven? Ha hechizado al caballo para que detenga su marcha.

Tomando como puros disparates todo cuanto comenzaban a decir los pescadores, los romanos giraron sus ojos o bien terminaron riéndose.

―¿Oyes lo que dicen de ti, puta traciana? ―le pregunta a Xena un romano que tirándole de la cuerda a la que estaba atada la obliga a levantarse―. Si es cierto, ¿por qué no usas tu poder para salvarte?

Más risas aún salieron entre el grupo que le rodeaba.

―¡Soldados! ―les interrumpe el tiempo de ocio un romano con más autoridad en el borde de la cima―. El general los espera.

Y como si el destino no quisiera atrasar su tiempo en esa colina, Xena se ve obligada a caminar lo que le restaba de su calvario. La peor parte. Detrás le siguieron los pobladores que siempre se mantuvieron en la cola. Entre éstos, el supersticioso pescador.

―Debemos tener cuidado todos ―aconsejaba entre los suyos―. Dicen que esta mujer le tiene entregada su alma a un malvado dios que le da poder y le protege. Será mejor que dejemos su muerte en manos de los romanos o una gran desgracia podría caer sobre nosotros.

Algunos que le escucharon, se tomaron en serio sus palabras deteniéndose a su lado confundidos. En cambio otros, siguieron de largo riéndose del más supersticioso de todo el pueblo.

Sobre la cima, la masa de espectadores que se habían adelantado, alzaban sus cabezas para ver llegar al fin a la esperada sentenciada. Como en un principio dentro de los pobladores, muchos deseosos de ver la condena, otros lamentándose de que ocurriera.

Era todo un público a la redonda en aquella cima. Haciéndose a un lado los cercanos al trayecto por el que era conducida Xena. Que levantando la mirada entre tantas que tenía sobre ella, descubre cuál sería la forma en la que allí le matarían. Quedándose sin aire y abriendo los ojos ante lo que veía. Un alto poste de madera entre un elevado montículo de leña. La iban a quemar viva.

Sin salir de la negra sorpresa que le deparó el destino, fue arrojada fuertemente contra el suelo ante la vista de todos. El mismo escándalo con el que fue sacada del barco revivía en esa cima. Gritos e insultos brotaban nuevamente de las bocas de muchos. Ahí, sintiéndose como un acorralado concejo en una manada de lobos, subió la mirada hacia donde se encendería una hoguera con ella adentro sin poder creer todavía que así moriría. Como tan poco creía que hubiese podido llegar a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Bloqueándole la vista, el perfectamente reconocido de Lucius que se le posiciona a su frente. Mirándola a sus pies y regocijándose por así tenerla. Completamente destruida según veía. Apartando sus ojos sobre los fijos de ella para dirigirse al público que requirió para ese día.

―He aquí la reina de todos los rebeldes. ―Todo el mundo hizo silencio―. Vencida y próxima a morir junto con todos los ideales que en contra de Roma se atrevió a levantar. Porque quien ofende al imperio, se condena a sí mismo a muerte. ¡Porque Roma es y seguirá siendo… el gran imperio!

―¡Sí! ―aceptaban los mismos romanos.

―¡Larga vida para Roma! ―aclamaban otros a su nación.

―Y hoy ―prosigue Lucius volteándose para señalar a una Xena que había dejado a sus pies―, esta guerrera pagará con la peor de las muertes por su insensata osadía de desafiar a Roma. Para que así sirva de ejemplo a todo aquellos que pretendan seguir sus pasos.

Mientras Lucius iba, decía y venía, entre la multitud y bajo su capucha negra estaba Ares con sus oscurecidos ojos sobre una caída de rodillas de Xena. Contemplándola una vez más en medio de su desgracia mientras que a su alrededor no se escuchaban más que coros que apoyaban al que se las había dado de juez en ese día.

«Ya sabes lo que te espera, Xena ―se decía entre sus pensamientos―. ¿Qué pasa que aún no te escucho pronunciar mi nombre?»

No terminando de preguntarse a sí mismo, y su hijo Fobos que se reaparece a su lado.

―Hefesto y Artemisa pretenden… ―Al ver el estado de Xena, se le olvidan las palabras. Y cuando pasa la mirada al tronco entre la apilada leña, más aún. Traga profundo ante lo que era obvio. Recobrando nuevamente la voluntad del habla con tal de saber que tenía en mente su padre―. ¿Vas a permitir que la…?

Notando la seriedad que su padre tenía, no se atrevió a completar su interrogante. Tragando profundo una vez más. No le tenía el más mínimo aprecio a la mortal con la que se había obsesionado su padre, Xena. Pero como cualquier otro, no le gustaría para nada estar en su lugar como un humano igual.

Entre tanto, mientras los minutos a Xena se le iban restando, de la marea cercana al acantilado, una incandescencia dorada que se ve surgir desde las profundidades a la misma superficie. Brotando de las aguas tan rápida como una misma estrella fugaz para el ojo humano que le viera. Para Ares y Fobos que le sintieron venir, vieron al instante que se trataba de una poderosa lanza. Que sobrevuela las alturas para quedar clavada entre la barrera creada por Ares. Quebrándole el contorno como si de un cristal se tratase.

Posiblemente, entre los mortales allí presentes, si le vieron acercarse por los cielos, a lo sumo le captaron como un rápido destello. Pero luego de impactar contra el campo y emitir una sonora onda junto con un brillo igual a un relámpago y trueno juntos, ahí sí que fueron muchos los que le dedicaron una mirada a las alturas completamente extrañados. Desde su posición, la luminosidad de la lanza se confundía con la del sol cercano ya al medio día. Lo que comenzó a traer preocupación, fue todo un estruendoso y verdadero rayo que vino a caer sobre ese punto. Sobre la lanza de un perfecto y lustroso bronce que Ares distinguió. Si más ni más, esa soleada mañana de pronto pasa a ser acosada por grises nubes.

Entre la gente pueblerina, los malos augurios comenzaron a comentarse. Para Lucius y el resto de los romanos, a lo único que temían era a que lloviese y se arruinara el sádico espectáculo deparado. Para Ares, él simplemente no tuvo tiempo de maldecir nuevamente a su divina familia. Porque tras ese estruendoso y duradero relámpago enviado por quien estaba demás mencionar, el mismo Zeus, la barrera que tenía puesta sobre la zona se debilitó permitiendo la penetración de quienes quería mantener a raya.

Antes de que lo llegase a intuir, una resplandeciente y gruesa cadena que sale lanzada directo hacia él, enroscándosele en su mismo cuello, y tirándole hacia su punto de partida. Llevándose en el proceso a varios mortales que no supieron explicar qué fuerza invisible los iba haciendo a un lado tan violentamente. Ganándose todos en esa parte una buena reprenda de romanos que no quedaron conformes ante las explicaciones del desorden formado.

Retomado un aparente orden, Lucius prosiguió con lo que ya era todo un discurso de terror y muerte. Completamente ignorante como todos, de las divinidades que les rodeaban o se encontraban entre ellos. Como un Fobos que acabando de ver a su padre ser capturado, y la forma, no supo ni cómo reaccionar al respecto. Sí su padre, el dios de la guerra, no daba muestra de poder hacer algo al respecto, ¿qué podría hacer él como una entidad menor?

Arrojado contra una pared de roca que quiebra y desprende al contacto, Ares apenas tuvo tiempo también para ver quiénes le interrumpían en uno de los momentos más decisivos de su vida. Sin tener tiempo tan poco a que se levantara del todo, siente como es tirado nuevamente de la cadena que tenía enrollada en su cuello. Yendo a parar esta vez contra el fuerte martillazo de quien era de esperarse que dominara dicha cadena. El propio Hefesto. Dios del fuego, la metalurgia y la herrería. Quien lo llevó de vuelta al impactado muro de un terreno elevado con un segundo golpe del martillo en la misma cabeza. Algo mareado, desde luego, Ares logra ponerse de pie y se prepara para defenderse con una de sus candentes lanzadas pero entonces Artemisa le interrumpe atravesándole la palma de su mano con una de sus flechas. Oportunidad que aprovecha Hefesto para otorgarle un tercer golpe sobre uno de sus hombros. Que le manda de boca al suelo para sufrir un cuarto en su misma espalda.

Desde la loma, inmóvil y sin saber cómo proceder, Fobos dibujaba una mueca de dolor por cada golpe que recibía su padre en menos del minuto que acontecía. Y como si no fueran de por sí bastante fuertes, la cadena similar a un látigo que dominaba Hefestos, va y resplandece enviándole grandes descargas rojizas de electrizante poder que acaban de imposibilitar más de la cuenta a su padre.

«¿Qué hago? ―se preguntaba estúpidamente a sí mismo―. Si vencen a papá, yo que soy su progenie me iré linchado también. Pero si él es quien vence, y yo seguí aquí parado hablando conmigo mismo, de seguro que también saldré linchado, pero por su mano al no haberle ayudado.»

Sin pensarlo más, se reapareció en la zona de lucha. Una planicie entre el lomar y el alto acantilado que daba a la zona este del pueblo. Como era de esperarse, Ares había recobrado un poco de ventaja al rodar por el suelo antes de que Hefesto le arrematara con su martillo. Poniéndose de pie y tirando de la cadena con la que el dios de la metalurgia le apresaba. Atrayéndole de un solo tirón hacia su frente y arremetiéndole con unos buenos puñetazos que le hicieron retroceder de nuevo. Entonces, viendo Artemisa como la cabeza de Hefesto se movía de lado a lado por las agresiones de Ares, prepara su arco para intervenir con otras de sus flechas. Momento justo en el que Fobos la sorprende por su espalda al arrojársele encima y rápido imposibilitarla por las manos.

―¡La tengo! ―gritó jubiloso para que su padre le escuchara. Pero si lo hizo o no, Ares estaba demasiado ocupado con Hefesto como para brindarle aunque fuese una mirada.

―Muévete de encima, estúpido ―exigía Artemisa removiéndose bajo el peso de Fobos.

―Ah, estúpido y todo lo que quieras, pero te atrapé. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto, olímpica orgullosa?

―Arggg… ¡Maldito engendro de tu padre! ¡Muévete!

Pasando a las aguas de donde había salido la veloz lanza, otra incandescente y dorada luz que se ve venir del mismo punto. Quien le había lanzado desde las profundidades sale y se eleva a los cielos como su misma arma. Envuelta en toda una aura dorada con la que se dirige justamente a donde se realizaba la lucha entre dioses. Donde Ares se había logrado zafar de la cadena con la que lo limitaba Hefesto y habiéndole mandado a volar su pesado martillo, ahora le hacía ver lo que era la ira de sus puños y patadas. Viéndolo todo desde las alturas, quien se aproximaba con dorada aura aterriza sobre los hombros de Ares. Estampándole contra el suelo donde se deshace de su brillo y se revela como la esperada de Atenea.

―Te dije que no eres invencible ―le dice a éste apegada a su nuca―. Ni tú, ni nada que provenga de ti―. Señalado esto, le arroja una descarga de poder a un Fobos que no acabando de identificarla como Atenea en la nube de polvo que se levantó, ve venir directo hacia él un poderoso ataque que lo aparta del cuerpo de Artemisa y le saca fuera del cuadro de batalla. Mandándole al mismo mar abierto de donde ella había salido.

Recuperando sus armas, Hefesto y Artemisa se plantan sonrientes ante lo que veían sus ojos. Un Ares al borde de la inconsciencia y dominado por Atenea. Que al sentir que trataba de incorporarse, le "ayuda" en la tarea tirándole de los cabellos para colocarle de rodillas. (Curiosamente, igual posición que Xena en esos momentos.) Y sin más ni más, le clava la hoja de su espada por la misma alta espalda. Saliéndole ésta por el mismo centro del pecho en donde se situaba el corazón. Emitiendo todo un alarido de dolor que sería lo último que transmitiría un mortal en su lugar. Pero él, poseedor de una naturaleza inmortal, no continuó conservando la vida para sentir el quebranto de sus últimas fuerzas en ese día.

Habiéndole extraído la devastadora espada, Atenea se movió de su lado y con un indicativo hacia Artemisa y Hefesto, éstos rápidamente se hicieron de un agotado de Ares. Arrebatándole su poderosa espada y tomándolo por sus antebrazos en no que Atenea le otorgaba lo siguiente que le tenía deparado.

Levantando y cruzando sus brazos al cielo, con las abiertas palmas de sus manos hacia su rostro, y lo decorativa parte superior de sus brazaletes hacia las alturas, pronuncia lo siguiente:

―Hijos de Estigia y titanes de las fuerzas, invoco la grata ayuda que en mi amarga estadía prometieron darme. Basto será que sólo usen uno de sus fuertes brazos, para mantener apresado a quien ha sido motivo de ofensa en el gran Olimpo.

Sin tener que añadir una sola cosa más, dos rojas gemas incrustadas en sus dorados brazaletes que se enciende en una poderosa luz que resplandece hasta el alto cielo. Donde un remolino entre las nubes grises se forma. Centelleando un rojizo resplandor al igual que las gemas. La visión era de un infierno que se había abierto en el mismo cielo. Donde las nubes adquirieron también unos matices rojos y naranjas. Para finalmente salir de entre éstas a dos serpentinas corrientes de energía que al ir descendiendo, fueron tomando la forma aparente de dos mismos brazos.

Mostrando un evidente temor ante lo que veía, Artemisa y Hefesto se hicieron a un lado en cuanto descritas formas se fueron acercando hacia ellos. Dejándole al alcance de sus ansiosas manos, a un Ares que poco le valió resistirse cuando ya se vio tomado entre sus garras. Fuertemente sujetado y tirado por sus brazos por esas serpentinas formas que acabaron transformándose en unas gruesas cadenas que con unos grilletes se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas.

Despertando del letargo en el que se vio envuelto, y comprendiendo perfectamente en lo que había caído…

―¡Por un demonio! ¡¿No tienen nada más importante que hacer que joderme la existencia?! ¡Libérenme ahora mismo antes de que consiga hacerlo yo y los deje colgando a todos de cabeza en el mismo centro del Tártaro!

―Maldice y amenaza todo lo que quieras, hermano ―le dice Atenea―. Como también intenta escapar si puedes. Más que estar encadenado, estás apresado por las propias personificaciones de la fuerza del universo. El titán Cratos y la titánide Bía ―explica señalando primero a la cadena izquierda y luego a la derecha.

Con un resplandor como el que emite el bronce o el mismo oro, esas cadenas que le ataban demostraban su poder en cuanto Ares las fuerza o tira de ellas para liberarse. Obteniendo unas inmediatas descargas de rojizo poder que lo obligaban a encorvarse rendido y agotado.

Muy satisfecho por el resultado obtenido en menos de un minuto, Artemisa y Hefesto mostraban su total regocijo en sus caras.

―Tarde, pero segura ―le transmite Artemisa a Atenea―. Esto te ha quedado de relato. Y tú ―cambia a Ares―, debiste de usar primero esa con la que pretendiste meses atrás atraparla a ella ―indica a Atenea―. Una cadena muy semejante a las que se usan para mantener aprisionados a los titanes en Tártaro. ¿Se puede saber a qué guardián de las profundidades sobornaste para obtenerla? ¿O acaso te la robaste y como siempre Hades te encubre?

Ignorando el parloteo que eran todas y cada una de las palabras de su media hermana de la caza y el terreno virgen, Ares vuelve a forzar las cadenas para liberarse. No logrando otra cosa que una nueva descarga mucho más fuerte sobre su cuerpo. Al grado de que las cadenas se pusieran al rojo vivo por el exceso calorífico expedido.

―Sigue así y termina por entregar las escasas fuerzas que te quedan, Ares ―le dice Atenea.

―¿Quiénes están en decadencia ahora, hermano? ―se burla Hefesto.

―¿Dónde ha quedado tu asombroso poder? ―le copia Artemisa.

Esa era una interrogante que precisamente él también se preguntaba.

―¿Te sientes débil? ―le atormentaba ahora Atenea―. No es para menos. Con esas descargas y el veneno que impregné en la hoja de mi espada ―confesado esto, que se la muestra ante su mirada― milagro es el que aún sigas consciente.

Escuchado ese dato del veneno, Ares cayó en la seguida cuenta del malestar sentido tras la primera batalla con ella. Aceptando que tan ingeniosa bajeza le había caído como total sorpresa. Preguntándose internamente de cuál veneno podía tratarse.

―Pero que bueno que lo sigas estando ―prosigue Atenea acercándose a su pecho en donde le posiciona un dedo y luego se lo sube por todo su cuello hasta el mentón. Al que gira hacia la izquierda para desviarle toda su mirada hacia la distanciada loma―. Lúcido y bien alerta para ver morir a tu amada mortal sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Verla arder y gritar entre las llamas sin poder interferir en su atroz destino.

Todo el tiempo lo estuvieron acosando sólo para capturarlo. Ninguno quería entrometerse en un suceso que claramente les convenía. Y él siguió su juego hasta caer en la trampa.

―¡No! ―gritó negándose a que las palabras de Atenea fueran un hecho―. ¡No, maldita sea! ¡No permitiré que se les cumpla ese deseo! ―seguía tirando de las cadenas que le respondían con más descargas.

―Sí querías realmente salvarla, debiste de haber actuado desde un principio. Pero por cual sea la razón por la que te demoraste, vela aquí con sus fatales consecuencias, Ares.

―¡Cierra esa maldita boca, Atenea! ¡Y libérame antes que los ahorque a todos con estas misma cade…!

Otra descarga más.

Atenea no se equivocaba en que tiempo demás tuvo para rescatarla. Desde mucho antes que enfilara hacia una devastadora muerte. Como la que en esa loma le tenían destinada. Donde la masa de mortales que de público servía, poco conscientes estaban de la desatada batalla de dioses que se anduvo dando en la colindante planicie. Donde tanto las divinidades como sus armas les eran completamente invisibles. No pudiéndose decir lo mismo del extraño cúmulo de nubes que se conglomeró al este. Todo un portal del que no tenían la más mínima idea. Enfocándose nada más que en las rojizas y extrañas nubes que para muchos no pasaron desapercibidas. Llenándose de inquietudes y miedos aquellos que sospechaban que alguna relación había de tener con la que pronto iba a ser quemada viva.

Mientras Ares era apresado por sus medios hermanos, Xena había tenido que soportar más y más desprecios de todos los que ansiaban verla arder en la hoguera. Un completo tormento donde romanos se la pasaron de mano en mano repartiéndole golpes y empujones contra el suelo en medio de un jolgorio de risas y burlas. Le tiraron de sus largos cabellos y de vez en cuando se colaban piedras y más putrefactos restos de pescas que le arrojaban hombres y mujeres del pueblo.

―¿Dónde está la famosa Princesa Guerrera? ―preguntaba abiertamente Lucius bien complacido por lo que veía―. ¡La respetada y futura reina que muchos aclaman! ¡La hasta disque diosa y mano derecha de Marte! ¿Por qué no se libra de nuestras manos si en verdad es tan poderosa? ―Tirada en el suelo, con su sudado y ensangrentado cabello cubriéndole todo un lado de la cara, Xena le mantuvo la más rencorosas de las miradas―. Claro, porque jamás ha sido nada de lo que cuentan. Ni una leyenda del pasado, ni una renacida para la guerra. Lo que tenemos aquí presente, no es más que una estúpida rebelde con aires de conquista. Una causa perdida entre las tantas y tantas que han pretendido vencer al gran Imperio Romano.

―¡Quemémosla ya! ―pedía un romano.

―¡Que arda en la hoguera! ―bramaba otro.

―Se lo merece por todas las bajas que le causó a Roma en los últimos meses ―plantaba venganza uno más.

Correspondiéndole esa mirada de completo rencor, Lucius que se pasa una mano en la gran cicatriz que por siempre tendría a causa de ella.

―Una manera de cobrarme con creces lo que me hiciste a mí y a mi barco ―le dice desde meros pies de distancia―. Quemándote viva. ―Sin tener fuerzas ni para hablar, Xena sólo pudo concentrarse en seguir enviándole la más odiosas de sus miradas―. Encadénenla al poste ―pasa a ordenarle Lucius a los suyos rompiendo el odioso contacto visual.

El momento esperado al fin llegaba. Siguiendo el mandato de su general, dos romanos tomaron por los brazos a Xena para obligarle a caminar hacia su horrorosa muerte. Algo para lo que ella, y cualquiera en su lugar, jamás estaría preparado para aceptar. Poniendo la resistencia esperada que tendría todo con su fuerza y carácter. Esos minutos en los que la habían dejado tirada en el suelo, le sirvieron para recuperar el aliento que ya había dado casi por desaparecido. Cierto era que continuaba con sus manos atadas a la espalda. Pero sus poderosas piernas estaban libres. Girándose hacia el que la tenía tomada por su brazo izquierdo para propinarle una buena patada en la espinilla. Librándose de su agarre para así poder desenvolverse mejor con el que tenía a la derecha. Aventándole una bastante certera en su entrepierna.

Quién sabe si de haber tenido sus manos libres hubiese podido escapar. Lo que era seguro, es que la ventaja para lograrlo habría sido más alta. Pero allí, atada de manos y rodeada por romanos armados, poco le duró su valiente y osado levantamiento.

Dos o tres romanos más vinieron a intentar inmovilizarle. Tirándose al piso para evitar que uno se arrojase encima. Sobrevolándole el desgraciado y yendo a tener sobre el duro terreno. En cuanto se levanta, uno siguiente la sorprende por la espalda tomándole por sus antebrazos. Para que así otro que se acercara la tuviese inmóvil para poder golpearla. Pobre desgraciado que no se imaginó que ésta podría llegar a patearle en su misma mandíbula y mandarle de espaldas al suelo con una muy probable dentadura afectada. Lo mismo que quien la sujetaba de espaldas. Poco esperaría que la mujer que apresaba iba a levantar una de sus piernas tan recta y rápida hacia su misma cara.

Gran sentido de permanencia el que tenía. Fuerte y habilosa hasta cuando no tenía sentido serlo. Porque para su lamento, fue atrapada como bien se veía venir. Unos cuatro romanos se le echaron encima imposibilitándola Dos tirándole de sus antebrazos como los primero, otro de sus cabellos y el restante de la cuerda que todavía tenía atada a su cuello. Arrastrándola hacia el montículo de leña que le obligaron a trepar.

Fue precisamente durante esta escena de arrastre en la que Ares le volvió a ver, allí, en medio de su encadenamiento en la abierta planicie. Enloqueciendo terriblemente por no poder rescatarle. Forzando nuevamente las cadenas para no ver venir otra cosa que su dolorosa descarga.

―¡Xena!

―Creo que no puede oírte, Ares ―le mortificaba Atenea―. La distancia es algo extensa para su oído mortal. Y el barrunto que tiene a su alrededor menos probabilidades proveen.

―Maldita seas una y mil veces, Atenea. Maldita seas entre todo lo existente.

―Eso es. Sufre sin medida. Sufre sabiendo que nada puedes hacer.

―Si sabes lo que te conviene, libérame y no te irá peor a como realmente te iría si a Xena le pasa algo.

―Todo sería por tu culpa, ¿no crees? ―interviene Artemisa cortando el contacto visual que tenía sobre la loma―. Como se dijo, sí realmente la querías salvar, debiste haber actuado antes. No ahora que camina directo hacia un infierno en vida.

Sin poder, o tal vez no querer, contradecir a Artemisa, Ares regresa su desesperada mirada hacia una Xena que ya estaba siendo encadenada al alto poste. Pudiendo verla como si la tuviese de frente gracias a su poderosa visión de dios. Notando cada detalle de su tormento. La sangre que le corría por su rostro y demás cuerpo. El brilloso sudor de toda su piel. El trapo que llevaba por ropa. Y más que nada, el claro terror que brotaba de sus ojos al ser quemada viva dentro de poco. Un terror que el también compartía al saber que tendría que verla morir así sin poder hacer nada. Gran oleada de arrepentimientos que le golpearon su mente.

«La maldita elfa de Artemisa tiene razón ―aceptó lleno de ira consigo mismo―. ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hice?»

―Y sabes que va ser lo peor de todo ―le trae de vuelta Atenea como si supiese en lo que pensaba―. La pobre va a morirá creyendo que la abandonaste. Porque aunque grite tu nombre con todas sus fuerzas, tú continuarás encadenado aquí viéndola arder.

Con todo el descaro del que podían darse el lujo en esos momentos, los tres se echan a reír.

Completamente aterrado ante lo que significaba aquello, Ares traga tan hondo que se le pudo notar una misma fosa en el medio de su cuello. Si antes se sentía el más maldito por haber permitido que Xena caminara directo hacia la muerte, ahora con lo dicho por Atenea, no sabía ni qué pensar de sí mismo. Nada más que, desde luego, nada bueno sería.

Ya encadenada, Xena vio desde el alto montículo de leña en el que fue trepada, a toda la apilada multitud que gritaba que le quemasen. Sí, a muchos los había ayudado en sus hogares. Y mirar cómo se la pagaban. Queriendo que ardiera viva.

―Permíteme quitarte la soga del cuello, querida ―le dice un Lucius que había trepado hasta ella―. No quiero que tengas ningún problema con los seguros gritos que vas a lanzar hasta los cielos. ¿O sí? ―Corta la soga que le daba la vuelta a su cuello con una pequeña cuchilla. Y volviendo a lo de la noche anterior, que le da con paseársela por el cuello y centro del pecho―. Que completo desperdicio. Entregar este cuerpo a las abrazadoras llamas. No creas, por siempre tendré algún pequeño cargo de conciencia por haberlo hecho. ―Xena le transmite ahora la más repugnante de las miradas―. A no ser, claro, que quieras librarme de ese peso en mi mente. ¿Qué dices? Aún la hoguera no ha sido encendida. Y jamás lo será si me suplicas que te perdone. No suelo darle segundas oportunidades a nadie. Pero tú… Bastará que me supliques con esos labios para desencadenarte ahora mismo. Para que así seas completamente mía, y no de las llamas que prenderán en esta hoguera. ¿Qué me respondes?

Se le quedó mirando, como se le quedaría mirando a todo aquel que le propusiera semejante cosa. Y antes de que pareciera que demorara en alguna respuesta, la da. Clara y directa como la saliva que le escupe en su misma cara. Tal cual fue su respuesta. Limpiándose y sin creer que prefiriera la muerte, Lucius le sonríe de lado y le dice:

―Como tú quieras, perla mía. ―Se gira, y baja por la amontonada leña ordenando―: ¡Enciéndanla!

Desde la distancia, perfectamente escucha Ares el mandato del general romano. Sintiendo una terrible presión en su pecho ante lo que eso significaba.

Unas cinco o seis antorchas fueron prendidas y lanzadas por romanos con un claro sádico gozo en sus miradas. La leña alrededor de Xena no tardó en prenderse y con las primeras llamas, el asfixiante humo que comienza a levantarse.

―¡Que arda! ¡Que arda! ¡Que arda! ―repetían a coro la mayoría de los romanos que intentaron capturarle en el incendiado barco.

―¡Que muera como la bruja que es! ―gritó un pescador por todos que seguían en el mismo plan.

―Que padezca el sufrimiento que casi le destina a muchos de nuestros jóvenes ―repetía la misma injusta acusación otro.

En la planicie, muy diferente al deseo que en la loma reinaba, Ares gritaba en contra de lo que vivía. Tirando cada vez más seguido de unas cadenas que jamás se cansarían de responderle con lo mismo. Una fuerte descarga.

―¡No! ¡Xena! ¡Xena!

―Nada puedes hacer, Ares. Sólo verla morir ―le seguía mortificando una jactanciosa de Atenea a su lado―. Los hados así lo han querido y así debes tú de aceptarlo.

―¡Xena!

―No te preocupes, hermano. Dentro de un siglo o dos te olvidarás de ella ―disque le consuela Hefesto―. Mujeres es lo que sobra en este mundo.

―¡Libérenme, maldita sea! ¡Libérenme!

―Aish ―se queja Artemisa cubriéndose sus oídos―. Ni que fuese la primera vez que se muere la muy desgraciada. Ya debe de estar acostumbrada a la muerte. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ―le inquiere neciamente.

―¡Cállense los tres! Les juro que ésta me la van a pagar. ¡Me la van a pagar! ¡Xenaaaaaaaa!

Encadenada al alto tronco, la nombrada de Xena daba sus primeras muestras de asfixie. Con par de tosidas y unos enrojecidos ojos a causa del intenso humo que se levantaba. En su aterrado ser no existía cabida alguna para la calma. Removiéndose entre las apretadas cadenas como una oruga en el interior de su crisálida. Logrando apenas alzarse de puntillas para alejarse del contacto de las peligrosas llamas que ya trepaban hasta sus pies.

―¡Miren a la supuesta diosa de la guerra morir entre las llamas! ―escuchó desde alguna parte a Lucius―. ¿Dónde esta toda la gloria y poder con la que se atrevió a desafiar a Roma?

Con tanto humo, ya casi no veía a su alrededor. Sólo rostros pasajeros de quienes querían verla hecha cenizas. Como Timon, por ejemplo. Quien le dedicaba la más satisfactoria de las miradas en esos momentos.

Quienes no querían verle perecer, también le miraban. O al menos en un principio. Porque cuando las llamas pasaron a colonizar la leña bajo sus pies, la expresión y grito de dolor era algo que no estaban para soportar.

―¡Que injusticia es las que comenten! ―gritó una mujer entre jóvenes que le apoyaban. Los mismos que había liberado Xena.

―Esa mujer no merece morir de esa forma. ―defendía un poblador por otro lado.

―¡Cierto es! ―afirmó con toda la fuerza de su voz Perla―. Esa mujer me salvó la vida dos veces. ¡No merece ni esa muerte ni ninguna otra!

Todo un conjunto de palabras llenas de justicia pero de poca importancia para todos los que de un correcto juicio allí carecían. Acabando aplastadas antes de que llegasen a levantarse.

―Cierren la boca todos ustedes, metiches ―les calló un romano en compañía de otros que les obligaron a retroceder a punta de lanzas y espadas―. Cállense ahora mismo a no ser que quieran hacerle compañía a la sentenciada en medio de su infierno.

Empujada por uno de sus hombros por un romano, Perla perdió el equilibrio yéndose de espaldas al suelo donde fue golpeada por el salvaje andar de mismos pobladores que querían colarse hacia la fila primera. Ahí le socorre su madre y juntas se van más atrás a sollozar una abrazada de la otra la suerte de la condenada guerrera.

En la hoguera, esa condenada guerrera que era Xena, estaba ya al punto del asfixie. Entrando en un grave y esperado mareo para todos los que no han aspirado otra cosa más que humo. Oh, muy conveniente hubiese sido perder el conocimiento allí mismo. Pero el terrible dolor que provocaba el contacto con el ardiente fuego, traída de vuelta al plano de los despiertos a cualquiera. Volviéndole la total y completa alerta a Xena en cuanto sintió sobre sus pies los salpicones de las chispas que brotaban de la leña ardiente. Parándose más de puntilla de lo que ya estaba al comenzar a sentir también la madera calentarse bajo sus pies.

La desesperación y el miedo terminaron por invadirle. Era cuestión de segundos para empezar a sentir el dolor de los dolores. El terrible ardor que el fuego provocaba. Listo y acechante para trepar por sus pies en cualquier momento. Enviando primeramente una pequeña llamita que trepó al leño en donde estaba posicionada. Creciendo a medida que iba ganando terreno hacia los pies de una Xena que más que estar bañada en sudor, lo estaba también de terror. Mostrándose en su enrojecido y contraído rostro ante lo que pronto su cuerpo empezaría a devorarle.

La inevitable y primera llama a sus pies ya había llegado. Trepándose por la carne que aflojó la incontenible oscura sangre al contacto. Y con ello también, el primer grito de dolor de Xena.

―¡Ahahahahahahahah!

No conforme con colonizar sus pies, ahora las llamas le daban con trepar por su vestido.

―¡Oh, maldita agonía! ―gritó aún más alto con aguados ojos ante el ardor que se pasaba a sentir en sus piernas―. ¡Maldita mi vida!

Sus gritos eran todo un canto para los que disfrutaban de su dolor. En cambio, para los pocos que no, sus manos no le eran suficientes al momento de querer cubrirse. Como la solloza de Perla entre los brazos de su madre.

Un verdadero infierno en vida. Eso o más era lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Sometida a tan insoportable dolor que sólo acababa en la muerte. Y que eterna se veía poder entregarse a ella en esos momentos. A la muerte. Cada segundo era un completo martirio cuando algo como las llamas devoran la carne. Provocándole más agónicos gritos que se alzaban tan altos como el mismo humo que le rodeaba.

En la antesala del Olimpo, muy atentos ante lo que veían en el lustre suelo de mármol transformado en un gran miradero, olímpicos como Dioniso y Poseidón creían ver ya el fin de la Princesa Guerrera. Deméter se veía igual de atenta aunque no con un gozo en la mirada. Si algo tenía en claro es que no tenía ninguna que cobrarle a la Princesa Guerrera. Lo único que entendía era que había que ponerle un alto al dios que la amaba, a Ares. Y arrebatándole la pieza angular de sus planes en la tierra era la mejor forma de proteger al mundo mismo. Parecida visión que compartía un serio de Apolo en su asiento. Sabía que su medio hermano se encontraba en total descontrol, pero a diferencia de su melliza Artemisa, el odio y la venganza hacia él y Xena como pareja no era algo que le corría por las venas. Ni qué decir de Hera. Quien una vez permitió la salvación de la que ardía en las llamas en esos momentos. Sin embargo, ahora nada que hacía para salvarle. Pero cualquiera que fuese la razón para no interferir y limitarse a una mera expectante por esta vez, no podía evitar sentir alguna inexplicable lástima por su hijo y amor en esos momentos. Nada más que su indiferente y agriada actitud le dificultaban percatarse de ello. Una amargura que se la debía a su soberano e infiel esposo Zeus. Atento igual que todos en su colosal asiento, pero jamás dando por seguro algo hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. Sólo cuando viera echa cenizas a la Princesa Guerrera, es que creería realmente que muerta estaría.

Ah, con qué gran diferencia lo veía todo el propio Ares. Que sin dejar de gritar el nombre de Xena y maldecir a los suyos por lo que le hicieron, proseguía en sus fallidos intentos de liberarse de su encadenamiento.

―Con todas las descargas que recibes, y lo que presencias, seguro quedas mal de la cabeza ―le transmite Hefesto en medio de los agónicos gritos que escuchaba de Xena.

Entre tanto desespero por no querer verla morir, podría decirse que Ares compartía una igual o peor expresión que la que mantenía Xena en medio de su calvario. Enrojecido y también sudado como un mortal estaba. Con todas las venas de su cuerpo brotadas por la fuerza que cada vez ejercía cuando tiraba de las poderosas cadenas. Comprimiendo su mandíbula cuando su cuerpo pagaba su rebeldía con otra descarga. Cerrando sus abiertos y bien brotados ojos por obra del intenso dolor que a su ser venía.

Nada diferente, o incluso peor, se veía Xena en el poste al que estaba encadenada. Moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y tirándola hacia atrás entre gritos y alaridos de dolor cada vez más fuertes. Las incontenibles lágrimas le bajaban ya por sus mejillas, y al verlas Ares, a él también se le aflojaron las suyas.

―¡Xenaaaaaaaaa!

Sin poder escuchar y saber que su dios sufría por ella, Xena se sentía completamente hundida en la más grande perdición. Fue ahí, en medio de su total agonía, que a su mente le llegan varias verdades respecto a la vida. O eso entendía ella. Viéndose a sí misma como una completa miserable.

Ni pensar que el sufrimiento que vivía a apenas iba por medio camino. El fuego que comenzó a trepar por sus piernas hacía menos de medio minuto atrás sólo era una prueba de lo que sentiría cuando todo su cuerpo estuviese incendiado. Incendiado y consumiéndose hasta que no pudiese sostenerse vivo y se entregara a la muerte. Misma que pese a lo cercana y acechante que estaba, al mismo tiempo parecía tan distante y lejana. Como los mismos segundos que ahí pasaban y que sólo la agonía en una completa eternidad les transformaba.

Para cuando las llamas tocaron la parte lateral de sus muslos, más que gritos lo que Xena profería era todo un llanto entre incoherencia que liberaba al aire. Su agonía a medio camino la estaba llevando de paso a la locura.

―¡Ah, ya basta! ¡Basta! ―gritaba entre ruidoso llanto―. ¡Ya no puedo más!

Escuchándola, Ares acaba de enloquecerse más de la cuenta. Maldiciéndose una y mil veces más por lo que sucedía. Sintiéndose el principal culpable del sufrir de su adorada princesa de la guerra.

―¡Maldito sea el mundo entero si te mueres, Xena! ¡Maldito sea por siempre si te pierdo! ¡Xenaaaaaa!

Con más que lágrimas corriéndole por su rostro y bajándole por todo su cuello, Xena ya no daba un tono fijo a sus gritos y llantos.

― ¡Ah, qué dolor! Me arde. ―pronunciaba entre gemidos―. Ya no más. Por favor, ya no más. ¡Ya no más! ―El llanto que volvía a dominarle―. Ya sé, ya sentí, ya aprendí ―continuaba diciendo en una aparente incoherencia―. Ven. Por favor, si estás ahí, ven ―llamaba con sus ojos cerrados sin tener ya fuerzas para girar su cabeza y mucho menos para removerse entre las cadenas.

Ares, que podía seguir escuchándole con toda claridad, sabía perfectamente que era a él a quien se refería. Deseando poder entrar en su aturdida mente y decirle que ahí estaba. Queriendo salvarla Y que…

«De verdad nunca necesitaba que me llamaras para querer salvarte, Xena ―juraba en sus adentros tirando una incontable vez más de las cadenas para terminar cediendo ante su descarga―. Nunca podría haberte dejado morir así sin hacer nada. Nunca»

―Ah, me muero. Sí, me quiero morir ―gemía la sufrida de Xena―. Pero la muerte no llega rápido. ¡Maldita mi pena. ¡Maldita mi vida! ¡Ah! Ven… Te lo suplico, ven. Tenías razón, ya lo sé. Ya aprendí. ―Tirando su cabeza nuevamente hacia atrás, profiere un alto grito más hacia el cielo. Abriendo sus ojos para volver a dirigírsele―. Te lo juro que ya no puedo más ―aseguraba con un contraído rostro de dolor―. Ven, sálvame. ¡Sálvame, Ares!

Al escuchar que pronunciaba su nombre por vez primera, y que él no podía acudir ante ella como le prometió, Ares se quedó congelado y sintiéndose más bastardo, maldito y desgraciado de lo que ya era o suponía.

―¡Sálvame, Ares! ¡Areeeeeeeeeeeees!

Seguir escuchando como gritaba su nombre, como aclamaba por su persona y divinidad misma, acabó por traer a su ser la más fuerte de las desesperaciones. Mira, maldice y fuerza una vez más las cadenas que le contenían. Observando detenidamente por vez primera el rojo vivo que adquirían al producir la descarga. Igual a todo metal que en las brazas se funde.

―¡Xenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ―grita esta vez como quien quiere o desea que le escuchen más allá de los cielos. E inclinando todo su peso hacia adelante, y brotando todos los músculos de sus brazos y espalda, empieza a forzar como nunca las cadenas que le retenían. Recibiendo más de sus poderosas descargas sin dejar de tirar de ellas como siempre acababa haciendo.

A su frente, Hefesto, Artemisa y Atenea les pareció algo alarmante que no se rindiera ni cediera como siempre ante el intenso dolor que le penetraba como millones de agujas en todo su cuerpo.

―¿Qué haces? No puedes escapar ni salvarla. Acepta su muerte, Ares ―trataba de destruirle los ánimos Atenea.

Al rojo vivo estaban ya ambas cadenas. Al rojo vivo y bajo los efectos de sus propias descargas.

―¿Piensas colapsar como una misma estrella acaso? ―pregunta un Hefesto con prudentes pasos hacia atrás. Más que un semejante suyo, un dios, lo que le parecía estar viendo era a toda una furiosa bestia rugiendo por liberarse.

En cuanto a Artemisa, con su arco en mano y completamente incrédula ante lo que veía, preparada estaba para desaparecer de allí en caso de lo que imposible pareciera, posible se volviera.

―¡XENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ante éste aún más sonoro grito, el ruido del metal al quebrarse que le acompaña. Unos eslabones de las resistentes y gruesas cadenas terminaron cediendo ante el intenso calor que les envolvía y la misma fuerza de Ares. Que al sentirse libre, despegó todo su cuerpo como un mismo rayo en dirección a una agonizante de Xena.

Repartidos por el suelo por obra de la sacudida recibida por Ares al partir, Hefesto, Artemisa y Atenea se le quedaron viendo incrédulos y con la mandíbula caída.

Libre para salvarle, Xena no tuvo que volver a gritar su nombre cuando las llamas que le abrazaban se extinguieron en medio de una inexplicable ventisca que rodeó la hoguera. El fuego se había desaparecido ante sus ojos y ante el de todos los que allí estaban presentes. Ella, dejó caer su cabeza completamente agraciada pese al latiente dolor que continuaba sintiendo en sus numerosas quemaduras. En cuanto a los demás… Sus azorados rostros hablaban por sí solos. En especial el de Lucius.

Levantando sus lanzas o espadas, los romanos que rodeaban la hoguera comenzaron a intercambiarse miradas con total confusión. Jamás una hoguera se extinguía así porque sí y eso lo tenían bien claro. Al igual que la gente del pueblo. Levantándose entre ellos los malos augurios que algunos advirtieron.

―¿Vieron eso? ―se le escuchó preguntar por una esquina a un pescador.

―El fuego se apagó solo ―habló otro cerca de él.

Nadie podía creer que eso fuese cierto. Y por ello, el cuchicheo y el escándalo empezó a levantarse como el pasado humo.

Habiendo visto lo sucedido, el supersticioso pescador que no duda en darle incremento al desconcierto con una locura que no estaba lejos de la verdad.

―Se los dije, que debíamos tener cuidado procediendo con ella. Más que una bruja, tiene a todo un poderoso dios de su lado.

Gran verdad salida de la aparente demencia de tal supersticioso pescador. Porque aunque no le vieran o creyeran, ese dios que era Ares se encontraba ante una ida en el desmayo de Xena. Apoderándose de él una inmensa pena al verle la mayor parte de sus piernas en sangrante carne viva. Casi o igual cuando creyó haberla ahogado en el pasado tras haber sido poseído por las Erinias. Gran lamentable pena la que ahí volvía apoderarse de su acorazado corazón de dios de la guerra. Extendiendo una de sus manos lenta y algo temblorosa hacia su caído rostro como si temiese que se le deshiciera al contacto.

Concentrados solamente en lo sucedido, o eso trataban, los romanos esperaban alguna mera palabra de un completo enseriado de Lucius. Y llegó.

―¿Por qué se quedan todos ahí embelesados? ¡Enciéndanla de nuevo!

Al escucharlos, Ares enseria su mirada y permite que el odio y la ira que venía sintiendo se apoderen de él por completo.

Intercambiándose miradas, un soldado romano que da un paso al frente para hablar por todos.

―Pero señor, ¿no escucha lo que dicen los pescadores?

―¡Qué enciendan la maldita hoguera ahora!

Sin más remedio que obedecerles, los mismos anteriores romanos van por nuevas antorchas a las que prenden con el fuego presente en un cuenco de aceite. Dirigiéndose después de eso con paso tembloroso hacia la misteriosamente apagada hoguera. Ya tenían sus brazos alzados para arrojarlas todos al mismo tiempo. Pero en eso, la antorcha del que se encontraba en el centro que se apaga. Y no sin todos deparar en ello, las restantes que también se les extingue su llama en medio de un sonoro vacío.

La preocupación se incrementaba de nuevo en todos los presentes. Incluso en Lucius. Que entrecerrando un poco los ojos trató de asegurarse si lo que acababa de ver era cierto y no un fallo de su vista. Evidentemente no lo era. Permitiéndose sentirse tan azorado como el resto de los allí presentes.

El episodio que vivían iba más allá de lo anormal. Pero si ver como el fuego se apagaba sin ninguna causa aparente no les era suficiente espanto para muchos, ver como se rompían de repente las cadenas que ataban a Xena tal vez les fue incitando a que ya se estaban demorando en una posible huída. Ni hablar cuando de la nada resultaba que se aparecía una esférica llamarada al frente de todos. Incrementándose como una misma bola de cañón para venir y estallar mandando a muchos cercanos hacia atrás.

El caos y el terror se apoderaron de todos. Poco tiempo quedaba para gritar o espantarse. Si se quería salir con vida de allí, lo mejor era correr sin detenerse. Porque detrás de esa misteriosa esfera de fuego, vinieron muchas más. Lanzadas por todas partes y dando alcance a quien menos se las esperaba. En cuestión de nada, Lucius vio como docenas de sus hombres habían terminado hechos cenizas. En cambio para uno como Timon que ya corría junto a los demás pescadores directo al pueblo, la ausencia de varios de los suyos era algo para lo que no estaba para pensar.

Todo el mundo corría por sus vidas. Todos excepto el conmocionado de Lucius. Quien no tenía la menor idea de lo que pudiese estar pasando. Pero tan poco le interesaba averiguarle. Bastándole que fuera lo que fuera lo que todo un caos causaba, le acaba de interrumpir su venganza. La muerte de la Princesa Guerrera. Prioridad que ansiaba ver cumplida a como diera lugar. Desenvainando su espada para ello y yendo directo hacia la hoguera donde tumbada sobre la leña yacía Xena. Apenas unos dos metros le restaban para trepar por la leña cuando alguna fuerza invisible le sujeta por uno de sus hombros y le lanza de espaldas contra el pisoteado suelo. Fuera de gente espantada, nada que justificara su caída veía. No, hasta que una negra figura encapuchada se le materializó a su frente. Con una gran y llamativa espada con la que pensaba atravesarle el cuerpo. Sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, Lucius permaneció de espaldas al suelo como quien sabe que se encuentra en sus últimos instantes de vida. Pero para su fortuna, el encapuchado ser que pretendía asesinarle, es atacado por alguna otra fuerza misteriosa por su espalda. Buen momento para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo como todos los demás.

Mirando de reojo, Ares ve a Atenea desafiándole desde la llanura. Más que colmado de paciencia, Ares se desprende de un solo jalón de su negra capucha, y no terminando de desvanecerse ésta al quitársela de su cuerpo, ve por su izquierda a Artemisa lanzarle una flecha entre la alocada multitud. Atrapándola meramente con una de sus manos y dejarla caer al suelo partida por su centro. Entonces, por su derecha, siente la rápida aproximación de otro ataque. Tal cual detiene esta vez con el uso de su espada con una mano. Revelándose al momento Hefesto con su martillo en mano. Retrocediendo instintivamente hacia atrás y bastante sorprendido por haber sido presentido. Regresando junto con Artemisa al lado de Atenea.

―Me van a pagar la baja jugada que me hicieron ―les dice Ares saliendo a su encuentro para atacarles.

Entre tanto una nueva batalla divina se daba, una desmallada de Xena que recobraba el conocimiento. El latiente ardor de sus quemaduras le impedían permanecer en la inconsciencia por mucho tiempo. Levantándose a medias sobre la todavía humeante leña para comprobar que todo seguía siendo una realidad y no una espantosa pesadilla como cualquiera en su lugar hubiese deseado. Gimiendo y hasta sollozando de dolor mientras se recostaba del tronco en el que le habían atado. Mirando sin apenas atreverse a tocar el horror que eran sus pies y piernas. Como la guerrera que era, intentó ponerse de pie para no lograr otra cosa que ceder ante el intenso dolor y acabar rodando hacia abajo por toda la montaña de leña.

No muy lejos, e ignorado el desesperado llamado de su madre, Perla se atrevía a regresar por la alta loma con toda la intención de saber qué había sido de su salvadora. Viéndola tirada sobre la pisoteada tierra, imposible no se le hizo ir a ayudarle.

…

Un par de horas más tarde, en el escandalizado pueblo pesquero, un poco escarmentado de Lucius volcaba y destrozaba todo cuanto tenía delante en esa pasada sala en donde tuvo ante sus ojos por primera vez a una inconsciente de Xena.

―¡¿Cómo es que no la encuentran?! ―le reclamaba a sus hombres.

―La hemos buscado por todos lados, señor ―explicó uno―. Al parecer, simplemente desapareció.

―¡¿Desapareció?!

―Señor, usted mismo vio lo que sucedió hoy ―interviene un segundo―. Tal vez si sea cierto que esa guerrera se encuentre bajo el respaldo de alguna poderosa fuerza.

―De Marte ―se atreve a nombrar un tercero.

Lucius se les queda mirando a todos. Tanto como a los que le hablaron como a los que simplemente apoyaron con sus caras. Tenía un ojo mas entrecerrado que el otro a causa del incontenible coraje que sentía en su interior.

―¡Y a mí que me importa sí la protege el cielo o el infierno entero! ¡Quiero muerta a esa maldita mujer a costa de lo que sea!

Sin más que otra que ir a cumplir lo ordenado, los seis u siete romanos que estaban allí presentes, le dieron apuro a sus piernas antes de que su líder descargara la ira que poseía contra ellos.

Un minuto después, la puerta que se cerraró tras salir fue tocada de nuevo.

―¿Ya hora qué? ―pregunta de mala gana Lucius.

Sin responder, Timon que entra. Se aproxima a una mesa y ahí desparrama las armas de Xena envueltas en un manto marrón.

―Aquí las tienes ―le dice haciéndose a un lado para que Lucius se acercara―. Su espada y la extraña navaja circular que sólo ella domina.

Tomando la espada primero y luego el Chakram, a Lucius se le enciende más el odio en su mirada.

―Dime, Timon. ¿Por qué una mujer con poder, una denominada bruja, usaría semejantes armas para defenderse?

―Yo qué sé.

―Sencillo. Nada ni nadie está excepto de los estragos del destino ―concluye devolviendo las armas a la mesa―. Ni siquiera los que pueden estar protegidos por los dioses, ni los dioses mismos de los que ya el mundo ni se acuerda.

―Lógica conclusión, Lucius ―admite Timon con poco interés―. Ahora, y aprovechando que me encuentro sin mis hombres―, paso a decirte que ya sé lo que piensas hacer antes de marcharte.

―Es inevitable, Timon. Mi estadía en tu miserable pueblo me provocó más pérdidas de las que hubiese podido tener en toda una guerra. De alguna forma tengo que recompensar lo perdido antes de regresar a Roma. ¿Vas a reclamarme por ello?

―Para nada. Después de lo de hoy, está claro que este pueblo se ha quedado sin futuro.

―Bien, porque no tengo nada que discutir contigo. Ahora, lárgate ―le ordena tomando una copa de la mesa antes de darle la espalda.

―Yo creo que sí, Lucius ―asegura negándose a irse―. Mi ciudadanía. Ya es tiempo que me la entregues en un maldito pergamino con el sello de Roma.

―¡Ja! No tengo tiempo para tus ridiculeces. Después de todas las maldiciones que me trajo tu maldito pueblo, conforme has de ser con que le haya dicho a mis soldados que no te maten.

Timon entrecierra sus puños y comprime sus dientes.

―Sinceramente, me vale todo lo que hayas o no pasado. Ya yo cumplí con todo lo que me pediste. Y si al final, la Princesa Guerrera se te escapó, no es culpa mía.

―Que te largues he dicho. Un miserable bastardo como tú, hijo de una pescadora, no merece poseer la ciudadanía romana. Ya es hora de que lo vengas teniendo en claro ―le dice colocando fuertemente la copa sobre la mesa para volver a darle la espalda.

Sumamente chocado por lo escuchado, Timon se niega a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Entonces, observa que Lucius no estaba armado.

―Sí, tal vez lo comprenda ―suelta al aire tomando la espada de Xena en sus manos―. Pero no antes de verte muerto. ―Y no terminando de decir esto, que se arroja con todo y espada hacia Lucius con el fin de clavársela en su espalda. Sin reparar en que el general le superaba en agilidad. Esquivando su ataque con un rápido movimiento hacia la izquierda, y torcerle un brazo en el proceso para arrebatarle la espada de Xena al mismo tiempo. No captando como Lucius pudo haber sido tan rápido, Timon ve venir la espada que segundos atrás empuñaba directo a su pecho.

―Simplemente fuiste muy predecible ―le dicta Lucius antes de dejarlo caer con todo y espada clavada al suelo. Marchándose de la sala con una segunda copa de vino completamente hastiado.

…

Muy distante del pueblo de pescadores, en el interior de una cueva costera, Xena abría sus ojos después de largas horas de inconsciencia. Avistando un techo rocoso con variadas estalactitas y murciélagos pescadores entre las oscuras esquinas buscando acomodo entre los suyos. Huyendo todos de la luz de una fogata a la que desvía su mirada con sorpresiva alarma. Sí existía algo de lo que no quería ni acordarse eso lo era el fuego. Entrando en un desespero que la llevó a incorporarse del improvisado lecho en el que le tenían recostada.

―Calma, todo está bien ―le tranquiliza la voz de Perla. Soltando los pescados que envaraba para el fuego e ir hacia ella―. Estás a salvo, Xena.

Su cabeza era un mar de tormentos y confusiones. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado ardiendo entre las llamas. Difícilmente estaría libre de pesadillas después de eso. Más cuando el ardiente sentir en sus piernas le recordaba todo su sufrimiento. Profiriendo toda una mueca de dolor y pasar a descubrirse de la manta granate con la que le arropaban para ver el estado de las mismas. Completamente vendadas desde los pies hasta lo alto de sus muslos como según vio al levantarse el camisón de lino con el que la tenían vestida.

Viendo las expresiones de su rostro, Perla no sabía ni como proseguir.

―Mi madre y yo te hemos atendido como mejor pudimos. Aplicamos muchas de las hierbas medicinales que tú misma nos inculcaste en el pueblo y entre otras atenciones heredadas por mis abuelos. Ahora lo que resta es el tedioso proceso de cicatrización y… ―Iba a decir algo como que pudiese volver a caminar, pero se calló. Se le hizo imposible proseguir al ver tan estimada y fuerte mujer ante sus ojos rozar con ambas manos toda la longitud de sus vendadas piernas y expresar en el proceso una clara mirada de completa desaprobación.

Enfrentarse a la cruda realidad era algo que le acontecía a Xena. Quien no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera para saber como realmente debían de lucir sus piernas. Pero luego de haber sido incendiada en una hoguera, suerte la suya el que aún conservara sus piernas y más aún, la vida misma.

Sin todavía pronunciar una palabra, ya se había propuesto intentar ponerse de pie. Apoyándose primeramente sobre sus brazos y luego agarrándose de una alta estalagmita a su lado.

―Escucha, todavía es algo temprano para que comiences a caminar ―le advertía Perla sin casi atreverse a tocarle. El semblante que mostraba Xena al tratar se incorporarse y casi no poder, era uno de gran enojo y frustración―. Si vieras el estado de tus pies, no te atreverías ni dar un solo paso sobre ellos.

Después de eso, Perla no necesitó decirle nada más ni mucho menos Xena tener que desvendar sus pies para creer en sus palabras. En cuanto le ejerció presión a uno contra el suelo, una siguiente mueca de dolor acompañada de un corto grito lo dejaron confirmado.

―¿Ves? Te lo dije.

―¿Cómo dices que puedo estar a salvo si ni siquiera puedo moverme por mi cuenta?

Perla se lo medita un poco antes de responder.

―Estamos al otro lado de la playa. No fue fácil, pesas mucho, ¿sabías? Pregúntaselo a Duky si no lo crees ―sugiere señalando a nada más y nada menos que un dormido asno en la entrada de la cueva―. El pobre cargó contigo desde la tarde de ayer en la que te auxiliamos, hasta el alba de hoy en la que llegamos aquí.

Como si entendiera el lenguaje humano, el asno que levanta una de sus orejas, abre sus ojos y emite un resoplido con su hocico antes de volverse a dormir.

Regresando su mirada a Perla, Xena no alcanzó a imaginarse cómo pudieron lidiárselas para cargar con ella hasta esa cueva sin ser vistas. Aunque claro, si algo comenzaba a recordar, era que todo se había vuelto un completo caos luego de que se apagaran las llamas que la abrazaban. De todas formas, el hecho de haberla socorrido sin haber sido vista continuaba implicando sus consecuencias.

―¿Por qué me ayudaron?

―Yo no podía dejarte ahí. Ni mi madre tan poco.

―¿Sabrán ambas que no han hecho más que arriesgar sus vidas? ―les cuestiona como si Perla así ya no lo supiese―. Podrían venir por mí en cualquier momento. Cualquiera que valorara su vida no se hubiese tomado la molestia de cargar conmigo hasta este enorme agujero o lo que sea.

―Sólo hicimos lo que creímos que era lo correcto.

Xena deja escapar un resoplido al escuchar tal juicio.

―Lo correcto, claro ―pronuncia desganadamente.

―Como tú cuando quisiste defendernos. Malo que mi pueblo no merecía tu ayuda. En cambio, tú si la nuestra. Me salvaste dos veces de un horrible destino como la esclavitud e incluso la muerte.

―¿Pretendes pagarme al salvarme?

―No, sólo seguí lo que me dictaba mi corazón. Y eso era traerte con nosotras hasta aquí. Huir hasta esta caverna ya venía estando en nuestras mentes. El pueblo ya no es seguro para nadie que como dices, valore su vida. Bien claro que lo escuché de unos romanos. El general Lucius tenía en planes un segundo saqueo después de quemarte. Y esta vez se asegurarían de llevarse todo cuanto les fuera útil, y destruir todo cuanto no fuese así. A estas horas, supongo que ya deben de haber comenzado.

Xena miró a la claridad que se colaba en la entrada de la cueva. Donde se veían las olas del mar romperse contra unas rocas que servían de barrera. Pensando en lo último dicho por Perla. Y no extrañándose para nada de que fuese un hecho.

―¿Qué hay de tus compañeras y demás jóvenes que liberé en el barco? ¿Te marchaste sin decirles?

―Muchos de ellos estaban conmigo cuando escuchamos a los romanos. Incluso, los pocos que pudieron convencer a sus familias de la verdad, ya estaban escapando para cuando comenzaron a conducirte hacia la loma. Pero en cuanto a la población en sí… ―No se necesitaba decir lo obvio―. ¿Te interesa a caso la desgracia del pueblo entero? De una gente que permitió que te condenaran a la máxima de las penas.

Xena no le contesta al momento. Sentada con las piernas flexionadas, se sacude su espesa melena hacia atrás como indicativo que no le interesaba dar alguna respuesta. O que simplemente no sabía cuál ofrecer.

―¿Necesitas que te responda?

Perla permanece callada por unos segundos pero al fin contesta.

―La verdad, no. Lo único que quiero de ti es ver que te repongas. Y que sepas, que tú no fuiste la que te equivocaste, sino los que se atrevieron a traicionarte entregándote a los romanos.

Sintiéndose como si le estuviesen leyendo la mente, Xena le desvía la mirada por unos mementos. Tal vez pensando nuevamente en qué responderle. Volviéndosela a dirigir al cabo de unos largos segundos cuando ya aparentaba tener una.

―Perla ―se escucha a la madre de ésta llamarle―. No me huele a que esos pescados se están asando.

La mujer entra a la cueva sacudiéndose el vestido por ello de alguna poca arena que traía. Y con la leña que cargaba entre sus brazos, entiende la razón del no estar listos los pescados.

―Ah, se ha despertado ya ―comenta dejando la leña alrededor de la fogata donde toma un cuenco para dirigírsele ante Xena diciendo―: Me parece bien. Así comerás de lo que preparemos. Pero antes, tu medicina.

Extrañada como ella sola, Xena se queda inmóvil preguntándose qué cosa era esa supuesta medicina que le tendían.

―Tómala, Xena ―le exhorta algo sonriente Perla―. Ni que fuera veneno para que pusieras esa cara.

―¿Qué es? ―se interesa ésta tomando el cuenco entre sus manos con algo de desconfianza.

―Es un brebaje para amenguar el dolor. Tal vez lo conozcas.

Ciertamente así era. Con sólo aspirar el vapor que aflojaba, ya le había llegado a la memoria el tipo de planta utilizada. Atreviéndose a beber el contenido más confiada.

―Muchas gracias ―dice devolviendo el cuenco―. Por ayudarme. Pero realmente no quiero que se sientan en deuda conmigo.

―No es cuestión de deuda, muchacha. Sino de tender la mano a quien lo necesita.

Por obra del brebaje posiblemente, o del cansancio que seguía teniendo, Xena se sintió un poco mareada o soñolienta. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza y luego dejar que su cuerpo se recostara sobre la manta de lana en la que reposaba.

―Dejémosla descansar un rato más. Ya habrá vuelto en sí para cuando esté lista la cena. Porque por lo visto, aún ni se asan los pescados.

―Xena despertó algo desesperada para cuando los envarada, mamá ―se excusa Perla―. Creo que el fuego de la fogata la espantó o algo así.

―Después de casi ser quemada viva, no es para menos.

Los pescados se pusieron al fuego, en compañía de un par de cangrejos con igual mala suerte en ese día. Serían el plato principal de la comida. Sumados más tarde unos panes y quesos que bien supieron ambas féminas añadir en sus reservas antes de partir hasta allí. Lo mismo que el par de lanzas recostadas en la entrada junto con una pequeña red de pesca. La sangre de pescadoras corría por las venas de ambas y semejantes objetos eran parte de sus vidas.

―¿Qué haremos con nuestras vidas ahora, mamá? ―le pregunta Perla para cuando los pescados estaban más que asados―. Sin papá y sin el pueblo.

―Tú padre, que en paz descanse, siempre estará con nosotras. Ahora, el pueblo, ese sí que debemos de dejarle bien atrás. Esta cueva en la que de niña jugabas, sólo es una temporera parada en no que ella se recupera ―comenta refiriéndose claramente a Xena―. Lo mejor es que nos continuemos alejando lo más que podamos. Siempre cerca de la costa de la que podremos subsistir. Y luego, tal vez demos con algún otro pueblo o aldea que no se encuentre frecuentada por los romanos o cualquier otra problemática militar.

―¿Vendrá ella con nosotros?

Cortándole la cabeza a uno de los pescados, la planificadora madre que le echa un vistazo al dormido cuerpo de Xena.

―Ella no es como nosotras, Perla. Lo normal es que desee reunirse con los suyos en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Pero… mientras eso se decide o no, no veo porque una tercera compañía nos venga mal ―culmina sonriéndole a su hermosa hija de ojos turquesa.

―¡Gracias, mamá! Eres la mejor madre del mundo ―asegura dándole un abrazo.

―Ajá…

―Siempre quise tener una hermana. En especial una mayor ―confiesa la chica muy alegre. Y tú y papá nunca me dieron ni un gato.

―Te tuvimos a ti y suerte, querida.

La cordial conversación entre ellas continúo mientras desprendían de su casco a los cangrejos. Recostada en su lecho, Xena abría los ojos por un momento como indicativo de que nunca estuvo realmente dormida. Habiendo escuchado toda la conversación con perfecta claridad. Mostrando una pensativa mirada por ello. Lo oído le trajo una marejada de confusas emociones al respecto.

Cuando todo estuvo al fin listo, se dividieron la cena en considerables porciones y fue Perla quien le llevó su cuenco con el alimento a Xena.

―Ey, despierta. Aquí está tu comida ―le indica entusiasmada.

Haciéndose la que había estado dormida, Xena tarda un poco en reaccionar. Incorporándose luego de la cintura para arriba para aceptar la comida que se le servía.

―Te lo comes todo. Ya quiero que te recuperes para que podamos echar a andar por la playa. ¿Qué te parece?

Sinceramente, la arena era algo con lo que no se llevaba. Pero con tal de ver a Perla con ese brillo en su mirada, estaba dispuesta a tolerarla.

―Me parece bien ―le responde con una leve sonrisa antes de hincarle el diente al asado pescado. Sonriéndole más abiertamente Perla por su respuesta.

Sintiéndose algo olvidado, el asno en la entrada que emite un bramido a sus amas.

―Ay, cielos. Me he olvidado de ti, Duky ―dice Perla levantándose de su agache y yendo por un pan en uno de los bultos de carga.

Viendo Xena como el cuadrúpedo animal comenzó a olisquearle todo el vestido antes de dar con el pan en sus manos, y como relamía en busca de más en las palmas, va y le entra una pequeña gracia al respecto. Ahogándose en el momento tras reírse mientras tragaba. Empezando a toser como natural era, pero sin tener nada líquido con que aliviarse. Al escucharla la madre de Perla, va enseguida a cederle del tazón de agua que bebía.

―Ten, bebe rápido. ¿Qué fue? ¿Se te atoró una espina?

Ya algo más relajada, Xena la despreocupa.

―No, sólo no tragué bien. No fue nada.

―Bien, si necesitas algo más. Sólo dime.

Levantándose sobre sus rodillas, la madre que se dispone a volver ante la fogata. Pero en eso, Xena le detiene.

―Espere, quería preguntarle algo cuya respuesta me la puedo imaginar.

―Pregunta lo que quieras.

―Creo recordar bien que usted tenía un esposo y Perla un padre. Y ya no les acompaña. ¿Qué fue de él?

Ciertamente no se imaginaba que esa fuese la pregunta. Pero no teniendo por qué negarle la respuesta, se la transmite al cabo de unos instantes.

―Sus cenizas fueron esparcidas en el mar como todo pescador tras su muerte. Los romanos le asesinaron cuando intentó impedir que se llevaran a Perla de nuestra casa. Fue el único que se atrevió a luchar.

Xena permanece callada por un cuarto de minuto hasta que al fin dice:

―Lamento que haya tenido ese destino. Siento que ha sido por mi culpa.

―Decir que no existió relación entre ti y el hecho sería querer engañarnos. Pero decir que es tu culpa es como decir también que es culpa de mi esposo por haber luchado. Soy una mujer objetiva. Y sé que de no haber sido ese día y por esa excusa de intercambiarte a ti, los romanos tarde o temprano les habrían arrebatado los jóvenes al pueblo por todas nuestras deudas. Y mi esposo siempre habría estado dispuesto a luchar sin importar el día o la razón.

―Es usted una mujer muy comprensiva por lo que veo.

―La vida me ha enseñado a serlo. ―Sin resentimiento alguno, la sabia madre que se termina de incorporar diciendo―: Bueno, ahora que hemos dejado eso en claro, mandaré a Perla por más agua. Hay que lavarte las heridas que también tienes en la espalda ―indicó refiriéndose a los latigazos que recibió camino a la loma. Sanarán más rápido que tus piernas pero no por ello hay que desentenderlas. Perla ―pasa a dirigirse a ésta como dijo―. ¿Recuerdas donde quedaba el manantial más arriba? Dale ejercicio a esas piernas y trae toda la que puedas. Llévate al burro para que te ayude y se estire de paso.

Muy obediente, Perla que ataca lo pedido.

―Ven, Duky. Acompáñame a buscar fresca y cristalina agua.

―Yo iré a echar la red a ver si atrapo algo nuevo ―anuncia la madre―. ¿No tienes ningún inconveniente en quedarte sola?

―Para nada ―responde Xena dejándola marchar.

…

En el camerino de su nuevo barco, un impaciente de Lucius no veía la hora en la que le confirmasen la muerte de la Princesa Guerrera. Admirando el filo de su recuperada daga ardido de ira en sus adentros.

La puerta le es tocada interrumpiéndole sus más oscuros y rencorosos pensamientos.

―Adelante.

Uno de sus hombres se adentra y tragando profundo antes de hablar, dice:

―Seguimos sin saber rastro de ella, señor.

―Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, soldado ―le transmite Lucius con una furiosa mirada―. Más cuando sabe de la orden de partida mañana al medio día. Así que escúchame. Sí tú y toda esa tropa no desean ser destituidos de sus rangos o algo peor, más le vale a todos que para antes de esa hora tenga noticias de esa guerrera ―le amenaza dándose a sí mismo pequeños toques en la palma con el filo de su daga―. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

―Sí, señor ―responde nerviosamente el poco agraciado romano.

…

El alto despejado cielo azul y el mar turquesa bajo él cubrían todo el horizonte. Sobrevolando entre medio de ambos ruidosas gaviotas en búsqueda de despistados peses entre las olas. O bien los que eran sacados por Perla y su madre de una red sobre la arena.

―Tomemos sólo los que comeremos hoy ―decía la madre―. Los otros devuélvelos al mar que mal sería matarles en vano.

Atacando lo dicho y muy acorde con ello, Perla liberó a los suertudos peses que no morirían ese día. Quedándose con algunos tres que se repetirían en la cena de ese segundo día que llevaban refugiándose en la cueva. En cuanto entraron a ésta, vieron a una Xena que como siempre, aprovechaba de la ausencia de ambas para intentar caminar.

―¿Otra vez haciendo desarreglos, muchacha?

―No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que soy una carga para ustedes ―le responde Xena sujetándose de las paredes.

―No eres una carga para nosotras ―asegura Perla algo sentida.

―Como digan. Pero yo ya no puedo seguir más tiempo acostada. O camino, o…

Se cae.

―¿Estás bien? ―se preocupó enseguida Perla acudiendo hacia ella junto con su madre.

―Muchacha terca. ¿Qué no ves que lo que te pasó no fue cualquier cosa?

Entre las dos le ayudan a pararle y llevarle de vuelta a su lecho.

―¿Te siguen doliendo demasiado las quemaduras? ¿Verdad? ―supone Perla más allá de preguntar.

―Sólo cuando intento moverme así con todo mi peso.

―Poco a poco la molestia será menos ―asegura la madre―. Sólo hay que ser paciente.

Quedándosele mirando, Perla se levanta de repente y tomando una pequeña daga de pesca cerca de la fogata, sale a toda prisa de la cueva.

―¿Y tú a dónde vas?

―¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Enseguida fue que se tomó casi una hora en regresar. Un tiempo en el que Xena compartió con la madre ayudándole a pelar almejas para una sopa que comenzaba a prepararse junto con los pescados capturados.

―Para no ser una mujer del mar, te ves sumamente diestra abriendo y pelando esas almejas ―comenta la madre.

―Digamos que he tenido que aprender de todo para sobrevivir.

―¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal coser una prenda?

Xena le mira y luego sonríe.

―Sí, coser prendas también.

―Pues qué sorpresa. Porque con eso de que eres una guerrera…

Xena vuelve a sonreír para decirle:

―Ser una guerrera es lo que me ha ayudado a aprender de todo en la vida.

―Tiene sentido.

Rápidos pasos sobre la roca se escuchan y al mirar ambas hacia la entrada de la cueva, ven a una Perla con respiración agitada pero con una sonrisa muy abierta en su rostro. Ocultaba algo a su espalda y al presentarlo de momento, su sonrisa fue aún más grande. Aunque no se pudo decir lo mismo en Xena. A quien la idea de llevar lo que se le ofrecía, un bastón, no era algo que a cualquiera le resultara grato. Menos si se era demasiado joven.

―Ten, te ayudará a nivelar tu peso y a equilibrarte ―le dijo Perla tendiéndoselo enseguida―. Es de muy buena madera. La sal del mar se ha encargado de endurecerla y hacer de él un estupendo bastón con el que podrás caminar mejor. ¿Qué te parece?

Teniéndolo en sus manos, Xena no pudo ni despegar sus labios. De pronto se trasladó a los días en los que viajaba con Borias y un mismo bastón a causa de la lesión en sus piernas que tanto le debía a César. Mientras que ahora en ese presente, se lo debería a Lucius.

«Una vez más me veo condenada por otro general romano a caminar con un bastón en pleno camino de mi vida ―se dijo en sus adentros a tiempo que apretaba el duro palo entre sus manos―. Es como si el destino me estuviese jugando las mismas oscuras y pesadas bromas de antaño.»

―¿Todo bien? ―procura Perla notándole algo tensa.

―Sí, no pasa nada ―demora en responderle Xena―. Gracias por este gesto ―le dice dedicándole una detallada mirada al bastón entre sus manos. De clara madera por obra del salitre del mar. Con unos cinco y medio pies de largo con los que igual le podía usar como un cayado para defenderse. Y con unos buenos nudos en la parte superior para facilitar un mejor agarre. Sobre todo el mayor y redondeado de la punta que producía el aspecto de una especie de cetro―. Con esto, de seguro que caminaré mejor. ―Y no terminando de decirlo, que ya volvía a ponerse de pie nuevamente. Ambas mujeres iban a ponerle una protesta pero al ver que mostró dominio en sus pasos, le permitieron continuar.

―¿A dónde vas?

―A tomar aire ―le responde a Perla―. Y si pudiera, de largo hacia un nuevo camino. No es seguro que permanezcamos más tiempo aquí.

Madre e hija se miran conscientes de esa posible certeza.

―Perla y yo sabemos que debemos irnos. Pero no podemos marcharnos sin que tú seas capaz de seguirnos o al menos valerte por tu cuenta.

―Se están sacrificando demasiado por mí ―les dice contemplando las olas del mar―. Ya creo que han hecho más que suficiente.

―De acuerdo, haremos algo ―propone la madre acercándose a Xena. De tras le sigue Perla muy interesada―. Si en lo que queda de tarde demuestras total dominio con ese bastón, mañana al alba podremos partir. Tenemos al asno que nos ayudará con nuestras cosas y a ti en caso de que estés cansada. ¿Les parece bien a las dos?

Perla sonríe aprobando la idea.

―Me parece bien ―acepta Xena sonriendo también aunque fuese un poco.

―Estupendo. A ver si así disminuyen las preocupaciones en el ambiente ―finaliza la madre regresando a su labor con la cena. En no que Perla se queda a velar por Xena y sus pasos ante las olas como en lo que se habían transformado en tan corto tiempo, dos hermanas.

…

Moviéndose entre rutas alternas para poder llegar a la costa, iban Bastián junto con la tropa que lideraba y el pesar de saber que más que tarde se les hizo el poder dar con el pueblo pesquero. Todo por causa de aquella repentina y terrorífica separación de terreno que casi se los lleva enredados a buena parte de ellos. No obstante, rodear la zona les había servido para dar con otro trayecto hacia la destinada playa. Donde temían toparse con lo que ya se había visto venir.

―¡Miren, son gaviotas! ―avistó uno señalando hacia los espacios de cielo que se colaban entre el espeso follaje que les cubría a todos esa tarde en la que ya el sol iniciaba su descenso en el horizonte.

―Donde hay gaviotas hay mar ―dice entonces Bastián―. Sigamos descendiendo. Cabe la posibilidad de que la Princesa Guerrea nos necesite. ¡Andando!

Algo más animados por que no habían estado dando vueltas en vano, la tropa le da rienda suelta a sus caballos para seguir al comprometido general hasta el mar abierto si era preciso.

…

Caída ya la noche, y con ello las energías que les quedaban en sus cuerpos, Perla y su madre lo preparaban todo para el día siguiente en el que partirían. Sintiéndose algo inútil, Xena les miraba recostada de una roca sin poder hacer nada más. Unas viejas, usadas y húmedas vendas amontonadas en una esquina hablaban acerca de un reciente cambio de sus vendajes en las piernas. Evidenciándose en las blancas y nuevas que ahora tenía.

―¿Sabes? ―le pasa a hablar la madre de Perla―. Lo bueno de haber sido bañada por esa ola, es que la sal del mar te ayudará mucho en la curación de tu piel. Así te haya ardido el contacto como te ardió.

Xena apenas le sonrió de lado. Ahora por eso la tenían ahí prácticamente como una misma lisiada a causa de que también se hubiese dado un pequeño golpe en la cabeza cuando dicha ola la arrastró contra una roca.

―Y también para darte el baño que no te habías dado en días ―se burla entre risas Perla. Pasando a servir en tres cuencos la sopa de almejas que aún no se habían podido comer. Llevándole uno a Xena y sentándose a comer a su frente de paso―. ¿Te gusta?

Con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, Xena tuvo que aceptar que sí estaba buena.

―Pues que bueno ―dice la autora de la sopa tomando asiento al lado de su hija―. Porque la sopa de almejas será un platillo que veremos frecuentemente en la semana. Las almejas son lo que más abunda en estas playas.

―Yo pienso que con Xena de nuestro lado, la gran Princesa Guerrera, nada nos faltará mientras viajemos. ―Xena levanta sus cejas queriendo imaginarse por qué Perla daba por seguro lo dicho―. Está claro que la vida reconoce que es una buena persona y que nosotras también.

―De ustedes no lo dudo, pero de mí, no lo crean. No hecho otra cosa que cometer un error tras otro. Más cuando la ira me empuja a hacerlos ―asegura con una seria mirada mientras apretaba el cuenco servido entre sus manos.

―Todos cometemos errores ―continúa Perla―. Pero lo bueno que tengamos siempre sobresale entre ellos. Estando en nosotros incrementar esa parte virtuosa para que sea más grande que nuestros defectos.

―Muchas veces ser demasiado virtuoso puede convertirse también en un defecto ―comenta Xena removiendo algo torpe su sopa―. El defecto de la debilidad.

―Ah, pero la debilidad se divide en dos muy distintas. Esa que nos hace unos cobardes ante la vida, y la otra que nos sensibiliza y nos hace amar mientras la vivamos. Última que debemos de llevar en nuestros corazones para que el odio nunca no los transforme en piedra. Como lo están todos esos que sí cometen grandes errores en la vida.

―Aparte de pescadora, resulta que también tienes aire de filósofa ―indica ya teniendo más un puré que sopa en su cuenco.

―Sólo digo lo que me parece cierto. Y lo que me parece cierto sobre ti, es que no eres una mala persona. De lo contrario, por qué otra cosa más el destino te libró de tan agónica muerte entre las llamas. ―Al escucharle, Xena se quedó a medio llevar con el cucharón que no se daba en buen rato―. Entre el caos formado gritaban que habías sido tú con algún acto de brujería. Pero está claro que debiste de haber recibido ayuda del cielo para librarte de ese martirio.

Xena regresó el cucharón al cuenco dudando mucho que pudiese tomarle de nuevo para acabarse lo que le quedaba de sopa.

―Yo pienso que debes de estar bendecida o algo así.

―¿Bendecida? No sabes lo que dices.

―Perla, permite que Xena termine su sopa y tú la tuya. Durante la comida no se habla y ya tú estás hablando de más.

―Decir la verdad nunca es hablar de más, mamá.

―Ya habíamos hablado de esto, niña.

―Xena ―prosigue ignorando a su madre―. ¿Es cierto que es el dios de la guerra griego quien te protege?

―¡Perla!

―Sólo siento curiosidad, mamá.

―¡Y no sabías que puede ser peligrosa sentirla hacia algo que no te incumbe!

―¿Qué de malo podría haber en qué sepa?

―Escucha ―le pedía la madre a una Xena que ya tenía su cuenco sobre el suelo―, no tienes que responder nada. Tenemos en claro que no es de nuestra incumbencia tu vida, tus creencias y relaciones.

―No es nada. Sólo, cálmense las dos. No quiero convertirme en el tema de una fuerte discusión entre ambas.

Ante ello, ambas se tranquilizaron.

―Lo siento ―se disculpa Perla ante Xena―. Nada más quería saber si era cierto o no. Que conoces a un dios.

―Pues sí. Sí lo conozco ―afloja Xena con una media sonrisa que luego se contrae junto con los dígitos de su mano―. Digamos que demasiado para mi desgracia ―añade a lo bajito pero aun así fue escuchada.

―¿Desgracia? ¿Pero no fue él quien te salvó?

―Sí. Eso parece. Ha de estar riéndose de mí el muy maldito por ello―vuelve y añade a lo bajo.

―Hablas como si estuvieses hablando de cualquier persona.

―Realmente no existe mucha diferencia entre los dioses y las personas. Son igual de inconformes, inconclusos e imperfectos. Al menos todos los dioses que he conocido son así.

―¿Cara a cara?

―Más que eso, querida.

―¡Wao! Sí que tienes una vida de lo más interesante.

Aclarando su garganta, la autoritaria madre del grupo que las interrumpe.

―Bueno, basta de charlas las dos ―interviene recogiendo los cuencos de sopa―. Ya se nos pasó la hora de dormir.

Perla gira los ojos.

Por su lado, Xena se levanta apoyándose de su bastón acorde con que así era. Pero justo cuando lo hace, el adormecido dolor de sus quemaduras que se despierta.

―Aish…

Aún con la molestia, le siguió de largo a su lecho.

―Parece que también se nos pasó la hora de tu brebaje para el dolor.

―Cierto es. Olvidamos dártelo ―se lamenta Perla acudiendo con éste en un tazón hasta Xena―.Con varios sorbos de esto, dormirás tranquila y sin molestias.

Realmente no le gustaba eso de tener que drogarse pero con tal de recuperarse lo más pronto posible, estaba dispuesta a beberse todo ese cuenco y muchos más si así se requería.

―Gracias.

―No hay nada que agradecer. Ahora duerme ―le indicaba empujándola por el pecho para que eso hiciese―, que mañana nos espera todo un maratón sobre la arena. ―Como si se tratase de esa hermana que siempre deseó, y que en su convalecencia ahí atendía, le arropa hasta el pecho y despidiéndose de ella, le da un beso en una mejilla―. Buenas noches.

―Igual tú ―le transmite Xena tras unos segundos de desconcierto.

El fuego de la fogata fue disminuyendo a medida que las horas fueron pasando y con ellas la intensidad del sueño en el que cayeron todas. La noche se veía clara y las olas en el mar tranquilas. La fresca brisa que llegaba junto con la marea exhortaba a cobijarse más de la cuenta bajo las cálidas mantas, y el sonido del mar a soñar con lugares lejanos. Era toda una noche de completa paz. Pero el caos llegó a destruirla.

Tres romanos se adentraron en la cueva silenciosos como tigres que acechan a sus presas. Empuñando sus armas en mano atraídos por el refugio con el que se habían topado en lo más lejano de esa playa. No siendo sus sospechas en vano cuando al iluminar el interior con una antorcha, identificaron el rostro de aquella a quien buscaban. Aquella a quien debían de asesinar en cuanto la vieran.

De los tres, dos pasaron al frente empuñando uno una espada y otro su lanza. A sus espaldas les iluminaba el restante con antorcha en mano pero no por ello desprovisto también de un arma. Un arco y otra espada. Armas que no mostraban necesidad de uso dado al vulnerable estado en el que se encontraba la que debía de ser asesinada. Completamente ignorante del peligro mortal que se le acercaba.

El acto a acontecer se veía sumamente fácil para los romanos. Mostrando los tres una media y maliciosa sonrisa al saberse los únicos que habían podido dar con la buscada fugitiva. Tal eran sus gozosos pensamientos sobre lo recompensados que podrían llegar a ser por eso, que uno no vio que otro no reparó a tiempo en que lo que se levantaba ante su paso sólo era un alertado asno. El animal había intuido el peligro en ellos en cuanto se adentraron a la cueva. Moviéndose hacia sus amas como habría de esperarse. Mas no fue el primero que las despertara porque de ello se encargó el distraído romano. Que echándose hacia atrás bruscamente ante lo que de primera instancia le pareció una misma roca cobrando vida, acabó por empujar al que le seguía con la antorcha que no chocó en otra parte más que en unos amontonados calderos y cuencos que dieron el aviso de alarma en esa cueva.

Ligero siendo el sueño a su madura edad, fue la madre de Perla la que en ese caso tuvo la mala suerte de ser la primera en despertar. Viendo como a su hija, la segunda en hacerlo, rápidamente se levantaba para proferir un grito que se le fue silenciado al romano que llevaba la espada taparle la boca y amenazarle con el filo de tal arma.

―¡No, suéltenla! ―gritó la desesperada madre acudiendo al instante con un cuchillo de pesca que en el trayecto rápidamente tomó cerca de la apagada fogata. Ya había visto como su hija se le fue arrancada de los brazos por mismos romanos y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el hecho se repitiera. Llenándose de la misma valentía que tuvo su esposo al decidir luchar. Yendo directo con el cuchillo en mano hacia la espalda de ese romano que más allá de amenazar a su hija, prácticamente daba muestras de querer deshacerse de ella en esos mismos instantes. Estando dispuesto a correr el filo de su espada por la frágil piel del cuello de la chica cuando…

―¡Ah, maldición! ―gritó de sumo dolor el desgraciado romano al sentir como el cuchillo le atravesó entre la parte posterior de su hombro y mismo omoplato. Dejando caer enseguida a la que poco más y era su víctima, Perla. Quien en vano se arrastró por el suelo aterrada para terminar siendo atrapada de nuevo por el romano que empuñaba la lanza. No sin llegar a ver antes que su propia madre había sido su salvadora. Gran terror para sus ojos cuando en medio de su forcejeo al ser atrapada de nuevo, vio como el romano que llevaba la antorcha, tomaba violentamente a su madre por uno de los brazos y la estampaba contra una alta estalagmita de la que luego pasa inerte al suelo tras haberla dejado manchada con la sangre de su cráneo.

Entre tanto ruido y gritos, Xena se libera del pesado sueño que poseía dado al poderoso brebaje. Agudizando sus sentidos en el proceso para primero identificar voces y luego definir con sus ojos lo que daba muestras de ser una completa pesadilla. La madre de Perla en el suelo con sus claros ojos inexpresivos, y a Perla misma en manos de un romano que hastiado del sollozo y el forcejeo que le hacía entre sus brazos, va y la arroja fuertemente contra el suelo donde ella no pierde tiempo para arrastrarse hacia su asesinada madre entre gritos y sollozos.

―¡Mamá! ¡Oh, mamá!

Como era de esperarse, la que realmente importaba era ella, Xena. Que en medio de todo lo que acaban de captar sus ojos en cuestión de segundos, ya se había logrado poner de pie gracias a su bastón. Mismo con el que estaba dispuesta a plantear una ofensiva hacia el romano de la lanza que muy sonriente con la afilada punta se le acercaba. Dispuesto a clavársela y obtener todo el mérito que eso le aconteciera. Golpeando de primera instancia el bastón con el que Xena se equilibraba y luego a sus heridas piernas que enseguida le dejaron caer. Teniéndola tendida en el suelo, el romano no vio razón para demorar más y pasó a descender la punta de la lanza directo a su pecho. Pero según de adolorida y casi sedada como estaba, Xena rotó hacia un lado en el momento justo en el que descendía la lanza. Clavándose su filo contra las cobijas y suelo mismo mientras que ella recuperaba su bastón y con el grueso nudo de su parte superior, arremetía contra el estómago del romano cuando justamente se proponía a intentar matarle de nuevo.

Sin apenas poder moverse bajo sus dolorosas piernas, el herido romano de la espada que ya se le echaba encima. Usando Xena enseguida su bastón para repeler el golpe de la afilada hoja que iba directo a su garganta. Pateando enseguida al romano en su pecho tras su fracaso y poder así garantizarse unos instantes más de vida. Tan cortos como en cualquier enfrentamiento al ver como el romano que hasta hace poco sostenía la antorcha ―arrojada por éste mismo a la fogata― hacía uso de su arma de dominio, el arco. Habiéndole apuntado con una flecha que ahora volaba por los aires directo hacia ella.

Tarde para reaccionar arrojándose al suelo o hacia un lado, no le quedó de otra que confiar en las habilidades que bien tenía guardadas en su memoria. Logrando atrapar la flecha entre sus manos cuando la punta ya estuvo a meros centímetros de tocarle el pecho. No existiendo tiempo para meditar acerca de la fatalidad de la que se libró, una segunda flecha más que ya venía directo a su vientre. Aflojando el bastón que sostenía y deteniéndola esta vez a mayor distancia de su cuerpo. Y sin permitir que una tercera se le fuese lanzada, viene y utiliza una de esas mismas flechas como dardo en contra del arquero. Lanzándosela justamente en la mano que sostenía la tercera flecha a enviar, arruinándole el tiro.

Apoderada del terror y la más amargas de las angustias, sobre el cuerpo de su madre Perla vivía otro caótico momento de los que ya vivido tenía en esos momentos. Primero fue su padre, ahora su madre. A su ver, ya no le quedaba a nada. Sólo su vida y la de aquella que en tan poco tiempo llegó a ver como una hermana. Y que en ese par de minutos que acontecían, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para vencer a esos romanos. Donde precisamente ahora, lanzaba la flecha restante al romano de la lanza. Manteniéndole al margen mientras se ocupaba en arrancarse la impactada flecha en su brazo, y así poder ella enfrentarse al de la espada que nuevamente tenía sobre ella.

Para esta vez, la madera de su bastón no resistió más y terminó cediendo bajo el segundo golpe que recibía en su mismo centro. Librándose Xena al menos de esa segunda estocada a cuesta de ya no poseer nada más con qué detener un golpe siguiente.

―Estás muerta, traciana ―le dicta el romano pisándole en la espinilla de una de sus piernas a sabiendas del doble dolor que sentiría dado a sus quemaduras. Queriendo provocarle el mayor dolor posible antes de darle muerte tirada en el suelo como la tenía. Pisándole más fuerte ahora el muslo de su otra pierna como un mismo abusivo.

A meros ocho o diez pies de distancia, Perla se negó a ver morir también a quien apenas llegaba a ver como una hermana. Despegándose del cuerpo de su madre para extraer una flecha del carcaj del arquero que precisamente dándole la espalda yacía mientras rápidamente vendaba su mano. Yendo de seguido después de eso hacia las espaldas del espadista que ya estaba a punto de darle muerte a Xena. Clavándosela por el costado derecho cuando ya tenía pensado descender la mortal espada.

―¡Maldita engendra! ―rugió el espadita tras resultar ahora herido por la hija. Procurando ser el mismo quien se cobrara su venganza. Empujándola contra el piso en donde pretendía clavarle su espada. Algo que aún con todo el dolor que sentía, Xena no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Ignorando todas sus molestias al incorporarse con rapidez y golpear al romano en la espalda con la parte superior de su partido bastón. Dejándolo sin respiración por largos segundos en el suelo mientras Perla ya se levantaba pero no con la agraciada mirada que debía de tener todo aquél que se ve librado de la muerte.

En los cortos segundos en los que Xena miró hacia Perla para procurar por su estado, el romano de la lanza ya venía preparándose para impactarle con el filo de tal arma en su mismo abdomen. Perla, que lo divisa, en un acto reflejo, impulsivo y sacrificado, se arroja contra Xena para protegerla.

―¡Cuidado! ―Tal fue lo único que Perla alcanzó a decir antes de ser ella quien recibirá el impacto y se fuera al suelo junto con Xena.

Quedando tendidas ambas de costado, una vio el sentir en los abiertos ojos de la otra. Mismo que Perla luego suaviza junto con una leve sonrisa de despedida hacia Xena. Guerrera que la vio partir como mismo había visto despedirse muchísimo tiempo atrás a la propia M'Lila luego de que igualmente se sacrificara por ella. De nuevo, su antiguo pasado cobraba vida en su presente.

Cuán lamento y pena inundó su ser por lo que le acaba de suceder. Una vez más, alguien que se había ganado su aprecio en tan corto tiempo, alguien que ya le había salvado la vida, moría al volvérsela a salvar. Y como cuando pasó con la gala M'Lila, el sentir del oscuro odio y la ardiente ira que se apoderan de su alma. Profiriendo un alto y retumbante grito que llenó toda la cueva mientras que al mismo tiempo encaraba al romano de la espada que en medio de su sufrir se aprovechaba para estacarle de una vez con su espada. Anteponiendo esta vez Xena la parte inferior de su ya descrito roto bastón para detener el golpe. Y de paso, volver a arremeterle con la otra parte superior más engrosada. Esta vez, en el lado lateral izquierdo de la misma cabeza. Tan fuerte y violento que la sangre del fracturado cráneo le llegó a salpicar encima.

No cayendo al suelo tal primera venganza, cuando ya el romano arquero ―en vista de no poder usar más su arco por la mano herida― corría hacia Xena con una espada en mano que le pretendía clavar. Lanzándose a su rápido encuentro la enardecida de Xena con lo que ya se había convertido en todo un garrote en sus manos ―el extremo ancho y superior de su roto bastón― y venir y deslizarse sobre sus rodillas cuando ya prácticamente le tenía a unos cuatro pies de distancia. Escapando del ataque de la espada y al mismo tiempo ser ella quien le perforase la carne con la astillada y rota zona del ya definido garrote. Estacándole en su mismo estómago antes de mandarlo sobre ella debido a la velocidad con la que éste se había arrojado.

Quien faltaba de atacarle, el responsable de la muerte de Perla, no se hizo de esperar abalanzándose esta vez contra Xena sin ninguna otra cosa para asesinarle que sus propias manos. Logrando ponerse sobre ella enseguida y apretarle por el cuello con todo su peso y fuerzas para estrangularle. Sin tener mucha ventaja bajo su pesado cuerpo, al igual que él, Xena solamente dependía de sus manos para defenderse en esa lucha. Sirviéndole poco intentar despegar con las suyas las prensadas del romano sobre su cuello. Viniéndosele enseguida la falta de aire y el fatal mareo que acabaría por quebrarle las fuerzas. Cualquiera en su lugar estaría más que perdida. Pero ella, era quien era. Y trayendo de vueltas esas habilidades que apenas revivía en esa segunda vida que tenía, actuó una vez más tan instintivamente como hizo con Lucius. Nada más que ahora con ambas manos. Hincando con los dos dígitos generales entre el cuello y la clavícula del romano. Desgraciado que pierde la voluntad de movimiento enseguida permitiendo que fuese ella quien pasara a estar sobre su cuerpo. Manteniéndole sus dígitos hundidos en tales puntos del cuerpo donde la circulación y varios nervios al parecer se cortaban.

El cuerpo del romano convulsó bajo su peso pero ella jamás dejó de presionarle en el latiente pulso. Ni cuando puso los ojos en blanco, ni cuando comenzó a sangrar por nariz y boca. En vez de ello, sonreía macabramente ante los resultados de su obra. Llenándose de paso del placer interno que le provocaba la lenta muerte del romano bajo su cuerpo y dominio. Manteniéndolo agónico bajo sus abiertas piernas para luego terminar de sentarse sobre su vientre y reírse desquiciadamente de lo que hacía. Echando su cabeza y melena hacia atrás en retumbantes carcajadas repletas de total satisfacción.

El lado más oscuro y demoniaco que alguna vez sepultó, volvía a resurgir en su alma de la misma forma en la que nació en su pasado.

…

Al alba, Bastián y su tropa se adentraban en el buscado pueblo costero. O en ese caso, lo que quedaba de él. Rara era la infraestructura que se encontrara en pie y milagrosa la calle que no mostrase el cuerpo de algún desafortunado. Las casas, mercados y tabernas no eran ahora más que humeantes escombros. Obra de los estragos de un gran saqueo. En definitiva el panorama se presentaba mucho peor de lo que esperaban. Dividiéndose en grupos en búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Sí es que los había. Pero más que nada, alguna pista de la Princesa Guerrera. Tarea en la que más enfocado se encontraba Bastián.

―General ―se dirige ante Bastián uno de sus hombres a toda prisa en una de las calles.

―¿Alguna señal de la Princesa Guerrera?

―Eso parece, señor.

Interesado como natural era, Bastián sigue a su informante hasta uno de las pocas infraestructuras que todavía se mantenían de pie. Ahí, en los altos de lo que se veía una de las más favorecidas casas del pueblo, le esperan más de sus hombres en una amplia sala. Donde uno se le acerca con el conocido Chakram de Xena.

―Estaba puesto en ésta mesa ―indica el guerrero tendiéndole la circular arma a su general luego de señalarle dicho mueble. Y antes de que Bastián pensara en algo concreto, moviéndose a un lado el soldado continúa―: En cuanto a su espada…

Bastián no necesitó que le dirigieran la mirada. En cuanto había entrado a la sala el fatal olor de la descomposición le había llegado hasta sus fosas nasales. Dirigiendo su mirada al fondo de la sala en donde reconoce la espada de Xena clavada sobre el cadáver de un todavía reconocible de Timon.

…

Calentado el sol, quienes también buscaban a la Princesa Guerrera hallaron también señales de ellas. Sin nada más que obtener del devastado pueblo pesquero, durante la noche los barcos fueron trasladados más al oeste por eso de que era la única parte que restaba en ser verificada.

―Espero que me tengan noticas de la fugitiva, soldado ―le dice Lucius al frente de la proa sin molestarse en voltearse ante su informante. El mismo que acudió ante él en su camerino.

―No estamos seguros de tenerlas o no.

―¿Cómo dices? ―Con la clara intolerancia en su mirada, Lucius se gira ante su nervioso informante.

―Siguiendo la extraña humeada que vimos desde el baro, terminamos dando con una pila fúnebre frente a una cueva ―explica―. Al parecer, la de dos cuerpos reducidos a cenizas. En cuanto al interior de dicha cueva, hallamos enteros los cuerpos de un grupo de buscadores que no se presentaron en toda la noche. Desconocemos totalmente qué motivo les llevó a adentrarse en esa cueva y bajo qué manos perecieron. Pero si en el hecho estuvo implicada la Princesa Guerrera, evidentemente volvió a escapar sin dejar rastros.

La total ira que llenó los ojos de Lucius, hablaron más que todas las maldiciones que seguramente lanzó a los cuatro vientos antes de verse en la obligación de partir directo hacia Roma.

…

Como una hoja caída. Como un alma desgraciada y hundida en el Aqueronte. Como una condenada al inagotable lamento. Así y más se sentía Xena caminando a duras penas sobre la arena. Horas atrás se había encargado de despedir a Perla y a su madre del mundo de los vivos. Preparándoles una hermosa pila fúnebre con la leña y florares ramas que con mucho esfuerzo reunió en lo que restó de la pasada trágica noche. Repitiendo en su memoria el momento en el que le depositó un beso en la fría y pálida frente de Perla y deseó que se reuniera junto con su madre y padre donde el mar y el cielo siempre parecen tocarse. Un grabado instante para el torbellino de perturbadas emociones que colapsaban en su interior.

Caminaba sin importarle toparse con la muerte por una vez y por todas. Valiéndose apenas con una lanza de pescar cuando tuvo la oportunidad de usar al asno para moverse. Animal que, tras saber lo especial que fue para Perla, no pudo dejar olvidado en aquella cueva. Llevándole a un vasto terreno de yerbas con el que se topó no muy lejos de dicha cueva mientras reunía la mencionada leña. Después de eso y de encender la pila fúnebre, no hizo otra cosa más que caminar y caminar hacia el oeste de esa playa donde deseaba perderse en su lejanía.

Naturalmente, y debido a su estado, sus piernas no pudieron llevarle tan lejos como deseaba. Cayendo exhausta sobre la arena que tanto detestaba, e importándole poco si ahí la muerte la atrapaba. Bajo un intenso sol que le sonrojó la expuesta piel y le condujo a la inevitable deshidratación que ya venía teniendo de ante mano. Allí, las hambrientas gaviotas ―los buitres del mar― no tardaron en sobrevolar sobre ella y hasta acercársele y picotearle en una que otra ocasión la piel en espera de desgarrarla como cualquier cadáver que las olas de vez en cuando les regalaban.

Las horas pasaron y el naranja atardecer llegó mientras que Xena seguía en medio de su inconsciencia. Ignorante de los pasos de varios caminantes que con pesadas botas de guerreros se acercaban. Y que al verla, se echaron a toda carrera hacia ella. Teniéndola completamente a su merced para acabar con lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero para su fortuna, esa acción estaba lejos de las mentes de esos recién llegados que no hicieron otra cosa que pasar a socorrerle.

―¡Está viva! ―exclamó uno al verificarle el puso.

―Tenemos que llevarla de prisa ante Bastián.

―¿Qué le pasó en sus piernas? ―pregunta con espanto un segundo.

Un coro de voces se mesclaron en cuestión de segundos y de tal modo llegaron a los oídos de Xena. Alertándola de la cerca compañía y llevándola a reaccionar como cualquier otro sorprendido. Empujando a ése que más cerca de su cuerpo tenía y levantándose sobre sus rodillas con una amenazante lanza en vano.

―Princesa Guerrera, somos sus hombres, tranquila.

―Le estábamos buscando. ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

Observándoles en contra de la luz del sol, apenas había podido identificarles sus atuendos de guerreros de primera instancia. Pero ya que los escuchó hablar y pudo observar mejor en cuanto su vista se adaptó, no vio por qué continuar manteniendo una defensiva para la que ya no tenía ni fuerzas. Dejándose caer sobre la arena en medio de otro desmayo.

Cuando volvió en sí, el rostro que identificó fue el de su fiel general Bastián.

―Me alegra que esté dando signos de mejoría, princesa ―le transmite éste. Y sin poder contener una mirada a sus vendadas piernas, le pregunta―: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

―Lo que tenía que pasar para abrir los ojos, general ―responde ésta incorporándose del colchón bajo una tienda en la que la recostaron.

―Por boca de los pocos sobrevivientes del pueblo pesquero, nos enteramos de que los romanos intentaron quemarle viva. Y usted dice que algo así tenía que pasar.

―No quiero hablar de nada del asunto por el momento, Bastián.

Comprendiéndolo el general, cambia al momento de tema.

―Comprendo. Y bien, creo que estas son sus armas ―le dice tomando las mismas del suelo y colocándoselas sobre su regazo―. La espada se encontraba clavada sobre un hombre. ¿Acaso lo mató usted antes de que la capturaran? ―Preguntado esto, Bastián se contrae un poco al percatarse tardíamente de que acababa de desobedecer la orden de su líder de no hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

―Cuando me capturaron no tuve tiempo ni de empuñar mi espada ―relata Xena sin una aparente molestia. Todo lo contrario, ahora que tenía recuperadas sus armas, se notaba más relajada y hasta interesada en lo que Bastián le informaba―. No tengo idea de qué hombre hablas. ¿Me lo describes?

En cuanto Bastián le describe el físico de Timon, Xena no hace otra cosa que sonreír abiertamente ante su espada.

…

En el templo traciano elevado en su nombre, Ares daba muestras de no ser otra cosa más que un inerte cuerpo sobre el lecho de una fría habitación en la que le habían colocado. Ésa construida para compartirla con la mujer que gobernaría a su lado. Nada más que hasta al momento, la única compañía con la que la compartía no era otra que la de una atenta de Perséfone que una vez más le visitaba en medio de su letargo. Quedándose en silencio por largos minutos antes de marcharse como según había venido.

―Sigue luchando, Ares ―le suelta al aire ésta antes de desaparecerse―. Nadie mejor que tú para saber hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ya sé lo que por ahí varias mentecitas estarán pensando de mí. Que soy una sádica despiadada que me pasé a lo grande con nuestra querida Xena. Pero la verdad es que en comparación a como le fue en la serie, yo apenas la he acariciado con una pluma. Bueno, que se me ocurriera encadenarla y prenderle fuego sí fue tremendo castigo. Pero ya ven que Ares logró salvarle antes de que el fuego la envolviera y ustedes me deseasen un mismo fin por haberle causado semejante pesar tanto a ella como a él. Como ya habrán visto el oscuro pasado de Xena se le está revelando en su presente de una forma u otra. Y éste traumático episodio en su vida no ha sido otra cosa más que la antigua chispa tras lo de César que acabó por transformarla en el diabólico ser que una vez fue. Uno que por lo visto, amenaza con regresar al presente en el que vive. De ser así… ¿Será sólo por una etapa de su vida? ¿O por siempre y para siempre? Si quieren saber la respuesta, sigan ahí al pendiente que ahora es cuando la historia se volverá todo ese volcán que a venido queriendo estallar desde un principio. <em>

_Para despedirme, les deseo lo mejor en lo que reste de año pues la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de volver a publicar algo hasta el nuevo año. Esté era el último capítulo que me quedaba escrito y ahora me toca reanudar la tarea en la redacción de los siguientes. Un fuerte abrazo les mando con el viento y que el interés en esta historia continúe perdurando en sus mentes y corazones. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respuestas a Reviews<em>**

**_~GilNar_**

_Y una vez más, muchas gracias por tomar tu tiempo para comentar. Sobre todo el transmitir opiniones y exponer observaciones sobre detalles y aspectos de la trama que a muchos les pasarían por desapercibidos. Y tras haber respondido a tu review por PM como siempre, no me queda más que esperar a un nuevo comentario tuyo con el que podamos comunicarnos nuevamente. _

_¡Un abrazo!_


End file.
